LA LEYENDA
by Asiant y Uriel
Summary: Doce gemas han sido dispersadas por doce universos distintos. Ahora, alguien busca reunirlas para obtener el poder que éstas entrañan y sólo un grupo de héroes se interpone en su camino. La batalla más grande de todos los universos está por comenzar.
1. PRÓLOGO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**PRÓLOGO**

_A 15 mil kilómetros de Marte (6 de Junio, año 2315 d. C.)_

La imponente armada de la Alianza Estelar —cincuenta mil naves de diferentes planetas y sistemas— hendía la negrura estrellada como un montón de cuchillos mientras avanzaba inexorablemente hacia el planeta Marte y la nube de Devastadores Estelares de Abbadón que lo rodeaba.

Los Devastadores Estelares eran enormes fortalezas de veinticinco kilómetros de largo en forma de platillo. No presentaban elementos decorativos, la parte superior era una enorme cúpula baja y curva, lisa salvo una depresión parecida a un cráter de un kilómetro y medio de ancho que se extendía por toda la parte frontal. De esta zona hueca salía una torre negra reluciente de aproximadamente el tamaño y la forma de un rascacielos. Era un rectángulo perfecto, a excepción de la pared trasera, que seguía la curva de la depresión. La torre era negra como el alquitrán húmedo. Unas irregularidades en su superficie sugerían la presencia de puertas o ventanas detrás de unas pantallas negras protectoras. Sistemas de armamento brotaban de cada hangar y escotilla.

Aún cuando la flota de la Alianza Estelar poseía una superioridad numérica evidente, los comandantes aliados sabían a la perfección que el poder bélico del enemigo era mucho mayor al de sus propias fuerzas. Por tal razón, el primer ataque sería llevado a cabo por las astronaves más grandes y poderosas de la escuadra; éstas eran enormes acorazados estelares fuertemente armados y con una longitud que alcanzaba los cinco kilómetros de largo.

El ejército de la Alianza estaba formado por cruceros, acorazados y destructores de diferentes puntos de la galaxia; de civilizaciones cuyo desarrollo social y tecnológico ya era grande mucho antes de que los terrestres pudieran viajar al espacio. Ninguno de estos mundos, empero, tenía la capacidad militar para pelear por sí solo contra el imperio de Abbadón, el cual ya había subyugado a miles de sistemas en su camino hacia la conquista de la galaxia. Por esta razón, entre otras tantas, muchos planetas se habían visto en la necesidad de unirse involuntariamente a la Alianza Estelar para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, era bien sabido que, en ciertas ocasiones, los gobernantes de los mundos aliados no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con las políticas de la Alianza Estelar. Los líderes de la Tierra era un claro ejemplo de ello.

En el hangar de uno de los cientos de destructores terrícolas que formaban parte de las fuerzas aliadas, el coronel Steve Lick de EE.UU. iba sentado con sus pilotos recién salidos de la academia de la Fuerza aérea. Con el rostro bien afeitado y una expresión de serenidad que muchos le envidiaban, Lick —como todo superviviente de muchas campañas militares— comprendía que en ese momento todos eran presas de la ley de la probabilidad. ¿Cuántos de ellos regresarían con vida a la Tierra después de la batalla?

—¿Cómo se encuentra el ánimo? —preguntó Lick a los pilotos mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo—. ¿Todo en calma?

—Estamos bien, coronel —masculló uno de ellos. Tenía una ligera expresión de malhumor en el rostro y los ojos anhelantes de un niño mimado—. Aunque algo preocupados por no saber a lo que vamos a enfrentarnos.

Lick echó un rápido vistazo hacia la ventana más cercana para contemplar el movimiento de las diferentes naves de combate. El ataque sobre los navíos imperiales estacionados en la órbita de Marte sería el último intento de las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar para forzar a los abbadonitas a abandonar el sistema solar del gran Sol amarillo, cuya jurisdicción pertenecía legítimamente a la Tierra. Los Servicios de Inteligencia habían llegado a la conclusión de que la enorme estación espacial desde donde los invasores coordinaban sus ejércitos, había adoptado una posición fija y se había estacionado a quinientos kilómetros por detrás de Marte. A medida que el planeta rojo se desplazaba, la estación imperial _Armagedón_ se movía con él, escondida siempre detrás de Marte como si fuera un escudo.

Antes de que el coronel pudiera decir algo más para animar a los pilotos de su escuadra, la puerta de acceso al hangar se abrió repentinamente para dar entrada a Carenth, un joven teniente originario del planeta Endoria que fungía como asesor militar al servicio de la Alianza. Los endorianos era una raza tradicionalmente pacifica y espiritual, pero su sociedad se había visto radicalmente dividida a causa de un conflicto interno. El planeta Endoria era dominado por un usurpador que se había apoderado del poder con apoyo de varios nobles y altos políticos del gobierno y ahora se había aliado al imperio de Abbadón con el único fin de poder participar en el nuevo orden.

—Coronel Lick —dijo el endoriano, haciendo un saludo militar que era totalmente diferente al usado por los militares de la Tierra—. Soy el teniente Carenth, asesor militar de la Alianza Estelar.

Lick dirigió una inclinación de la cabeza al endoriano y después devolvió el saludo.

—¿Sí, teniente? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—En aproximadamente quince ciclos... —Carenth rectificó y volvió a empezar usando términos que los terrestres pudieran comprender—. En aproximadamente quince minutos estaremos dentro del rango de fuego de las naves enemigas. He estado recorriendo la nave hace unos momentos y me preocupa el estado de los combatientes. ¿Cómo se encuentran la moral entre sus pilotos?

El coronel dirigió una rápida mirada hacia sus angustiados pilotos y comprobó lo que ya sabía.

—Ellos están listos para el combate, aunque algo preocupados, teniente.

Carenth se abrió paso hasta los pilotos terrícolas y luego se sentó junto a uno de ellos.

—No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien. Nosotros los superamos en número —comentó sin conseguir llamar la atención de alguno—. Los endorianos que luchamos en la Alianza Estelar les damos nuestro agradecimiento por lo que están haciendo. Les aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Nadie dijo nada, mucho menos lo miraron. Todos aquellos jóvenes estaban realmente nerviosos, por no decir atemorizados. Aquel iba a ser su primer vuelo en combate y lo harían en contra de un enemigo cuya fuerza era abrumadora. Algunos dudaban seriamente que la armada aliada pudiera salir victoriosa al final y por ello maldecían su destino; otros pensaban en sus seres queridos y sentían deseos de llorar.

El teniente Carenth dio un profundo suspiro y empezó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que podría ocurrir una vez que la batalla comenzara. Como un digno asesor de la Alianza Estelar sentía que era su deber reconfortar a aquellos hombres y mujeres que estaban a punto de arriesgar sus vidas en favor de la causa.

—Conozco una historia que quizás a algunos de ustedes les interese. Es una antigua leyenda —dijo de pronto—. Es un relato interesante y que aún guarda muchos misterios para los investigadores de mi mundo. Sí a alguno de ustedes le gustan los misterios, entonces quizás le agradará esta pequeña historia.

Algunos terrícolas lo miraron fugazmente. Al fin había conseguido llamar su atención.

—¿De qué se trata, teniente? —preguntó Lick algo intrigado.

Carenth esperó un momento más para dar tiempo a que todos lo escucharán y finalmente comenzó.

—Esta historia comienza en los principios del universo, en un mundo distante y paradisíaco conocido por los antiguos como Dilmun. Según la leyenda, en ese mundo existió una raza de seres pacíficos y llenos de sabiduría que se llamaron a sí mismos Titanes. Los antiguos sostienen que estos Titanes crearon la civilización más esplendorosa de la que se haya tenido noticia desde los principios del universo. Se dice que los pobladores de Dilmun no conocían el dolor, el cansancio, la enfermedad o la muerte —guardó silencio un momento y continuó—. A través de los ciclos estelares, es decir de los años, los Titanes dedicaron sus esfuerzos en tratar de alcanzar la sabiduría absoluta. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, muchos de ellos comprendieron que semejante tarea no iba a resultar nada fácil y algunos empezaron a creer que quizás sería imposible lograrlo... .

—¿Y qué hicieron entonces? —preguntó uno de los pilotos—. ¿Acaso se dieron por vencidos?

Carenth dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Según cuenta la leyenda, un sacerdote, quizás el más sabio y respetado en todo Dilmun, acudió a un santuario en busca de una respuesta a este problema. Ahí, luego de orar y ayunar durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, finalmente recibió una respuesta a sus plegarias —Carenth hizo una énfasis en este punto—. Un misterioso hombre, un emisario de la región de la luz, apareció ante él y le reveló la existencia de una tierra que se encontraba más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Tras conversar con aquel misterioso enviado, el sacerdote comprendió que solamente viajando hasta esa tierra de maravillas, los Titanes encontrarían las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Por ello, el sacerdote le suplicó a su visitante que le revelara la manera en que los Titanes podrían llegar hasta aquel mundo místico de maravillas. El enviado se compadeció del viejo sacerdote y como respuesta le entregó doce joyas sagradas junto con las instrucciones necesarias para construir un artefacto que serviría para crear un puente entre ambos mundos. Luego de revelarle todo esto, el enviado de la luz desapareció para siempre.

Lick estaba ya inmerso en los hechos que el endoriano le describía. Como si visualizase las palabras que pronunciaba.

—Atraído por el relato del sacerdote —prosiguió Carenth—, el rey de Dilmun ordenó que se construyera el artefacto para viajar hasta aquella misteriosa tierra. Cuando la máquina finalmente fue terminada después de varios ciclos estelares, el sacerdote colocó las doce gemas en el artefacto y bautizó la máquina como "Portal Estelar". Según las palabras del sacerdote, las joyas servirían para crear una vibración mística que abriría una puerta entre ambos mundos. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el monarca de Dilmun atravesó el Portal Estelar decidido a alcanzar los secretos de la existencia. Después de algunos días de incertidumbre, el soberano finalmente regresó a su mundo con una apariencia diferente; sus cabellos se habían vuelto blancos como la nieve y sus ropas brillaban como el mismo sol. Pero lo más importante era que al fin había logrado averiguar muchos de los misterios del universo, así como el conocimiento de un poder infinito conocido como el aureus. A partir de ese momento, el rey de Dilmun decidió crear una orden de guerreros a los que llamó Caelestis. La finalidad de estos guerreros sería defender el bien y la justicia conforme a las enseñanzas que el monarca había obtenido de su experiencia en aquella tierra. Con la sabiduría necesaria para regir el universo y el conocimiento del aureusde su parte, todo parecía indicar que las cosas marcharía bien para los Titanes, pero desgraciadamente esto no fue así... .

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces? —preguntó uno de los terrícolas con las manos tensamente entrelazadas delante de sí.

Carenth exhaló profundamente antes de continuar.

—Sucedió que uno de los dos hijos del rey llamado Apolión quiso utilizar esta nueva sabiduría para el mal y la conquista. Su padre y su hermano Vidar no consintieron tales intenciones y esto provocó una terrible guerra que destruyó por completo aquella brillante civilización. Sin embargo, antes de que la destrucción acabara con toda la vida del planeta, uno de los Caelestis, tal vez el más joven y leal de todos ellos, fue llamado por el príncipe Vidar para cumplir una última misión. Para evitar que el conocimiento del universo cayera en manos equivocadas, se le ordenó huir del planeta llevando consigo el Portal Estelar y las doce gemas sagradas. De esta forma, en completa soledad y en contra de sus propios deseos, el noble guerrero Caelestis aceptó la encomienda de su príncipe y abandonó Dilmun para siempre. Según cuentan también, Vidar le entregó un cristal dorado donde se describía todo lo ocurrido en Dilmun, así como una advertencia sobre lo que podría llegar a suceder sí alguien se atrevía a usar nuevamente el Portal Estelar con intenciones malignas.

A pesar de su tan avanzada edad, Steve Lick jamás había visto a sus pilotos tan atentos a algo. Aquel extraño relato extraterrestre había dejado a todos los hombres y mujeres de su unidad un tanto incrédulos, pero, afortunadamente, también había logrado distraerlos de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió finalmente con ese Caelestis? —preguntó uno de los pilotos más jóvenes—. ¿Adónde se fue después de todo lo que pasó en su mundo? ¿Acaso murió?

El oficial endoriano lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la ventana. Las distintas naves aliadas estaban tomando formación de combate. La batalla daría inicio en cualquier momento.

—Nadie lo sabe exactamente, pero se dice que se dedicó a vagar por el universo en busca de un lugar seguro donde poder vivir. Este relato nos fue dado a conocer gracias a Horus, el primer Caballero Celestial hace mil ciclos estelares.

Lick esperó a que Carenth volviera la vista hacia él para hablarle.

—Un Caballero Celestial, ¿eh? —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Me imagino que te refieres a esa orden de guerreros que trabajó para la Alianza Estelar durante años, ¿no es así? Me parece que en una ocasión conocí a uno de ellos, pero no recuerdo bien su nombre.

Carenth asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Es correcto, coronel, de la misma forma que los Guerreros Caelestis cuidaron de la justicia en el planeta Dilmun, los Caballeros Celestiales guardaron el orden y la paz en los diferentes mundos que formaban parte de la Alianza —hizo una pausa y continuó hablando con cierta nostalgia—. Antes de estos tiempos tenebrosos, antes de las guerras entre imperios.

Nadie se había percatado del temblor en la mano del coronel Lick; los pilotos estaban escuchando atentamente los relatos que Carenth les contaba acerca de su planeta natal. Dando un leve suspiró, Lick dejó escapar algo de su nerviosismo.

—Hay algo que aún no entiendo perfectamente, endoriano —murmuró Lick, tratando de continuar con la conversación—. ¿Por qué la mitad de tu pueblo está peleando del lado de la Alianza Estelar y la otra con el maldito imperio de Abbadón?

Carenth miró a Lick fijamente. El militar terrestre había tocado uno de los temas más crudos y tristes de la larga historia del planeta Endoria. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiró, el oficial endoriano repuso con tristeza:

—Desde que era niño me he hecho la misma pregunta, coronel —Carenth bajó la mirada—. La Alianza Estelar comenzó a formarse gracias a los esfuerzo de varios lideres planetarios por unir a la galaxia en una federación. Entre estos líderes se encontraba el rey Lux, soberano de nuestro mundo Endoria. Sin embargo una alianza entre los distintos sistemas de la galaxia iba a constituir una amenaza para los planes de dominación que tenía N´astarith.

—¿Te refieres al maldito emperador de Abbadón? —preguntó Lick sin ocultar el enorme desprecio que sentía por aquel personaje—. El mismo bastardo que está detrás de esta asquerosa invasión.

Carenth prosiguió.

—Así es, N´astarith es el heredero de una dinastía de crueles gobernantes que sostienen que Abbadón está destinado a gobernar la galaxia por mandato divino. Gracias a los embajadores y agentes secretos de este imperio, muchos dignos delegados de la Alianza Estelar se corrompieron y escogieron trabajar en favor de los intereses de N´astarith y su imperio —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Para debilitar la unidad de la Alianza Estelar, los agentes de Abbadón promovieron incontables conflictos entre los mundos miembros. En los ciclos estelares que siguieron a la creación de la Alianza Estelar, se desató una serie de guerras que devastaron sistemas estelares enteros. Muchos pueblos cayeron o fueron conquistados. Para impedir que estas guerras se extendieran a lo largo de toda la galaxia, los Caballeros Celestiales intentaron mediar en las disputas, pero esta medida no tuvo el éxito deseado y la mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados por los Khans.

Uno de los pilotos se llevó la mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor.

—¿Los Khans? —repitió él alzando una ceja—. ¿Quiénes son ellos? Me parece que he escuchado esa palabra en alguna parte.

—Son los guerreros de elite al servicio del imperio de Abbadón. Se dice que son capaces de destruir planetas enteros con sus asombrosos poderes y que no existe nadie que pueda derrotarlos. Ellos fueron quienes terminaron con todos los Caballeros Celestiales durante las guerras que sacudieron a la galaxia.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió en Endoria? —preguntó otro de los pilotos que no perdía detalle de la conversación—. ¿Cómo fue que el planeta que promovió la unidad de la galaxia se dividiera tan radicalmente?

Carenth prosiguió su relato.

—Aprovechando el caos que reinaba debido a las guerras, algunos nobles comenzaron a conspirar en secreto para apoderarse del gobierno de Endoria y así aliarse con Abbadón. Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, los traidores sabían perfectamente que antes debían eliminar a la reina y a los príncipes para evitar que alguno de ellos reclamara la corona en caso de que el rey llegara a morir o abdicara al trono. Un día, el transporte donde la familia real viajaba fue atacada por una banda de asesinos a sueldo. La reina y la princesa murieron en el altercado, pero no así el pequeño príncipe Saulo, quien fue salvado por un Caballero Celestial llamado Aristeo. Para proteger al único heredero del trono de Endoria y al mismo tiempo descubrir a los conspiradores, Aristeo mantuvo en secreto el hecho de que Saulo había sobrevivido al ataque. De esta forma, los nobles que conspiraban desde las sombras creyeron que todos los miembros de la familia real estaban muertos y continuaron con sus planes. Como el rey Lux también supuso que su familia había muerto, éste enfermó gravemente y cayó en una profunda depresión que aumentó el clima de ingobernabilidad en nuestro planeta. Fue en esos días de incertidumbre cuando una nave de procedencia alienígena llegó hasta nuestro mundo.

Aquella era la parte que Lick deseaba oír. Se acercó despacio mientras Carenth proseguía.

—En la nave venían dos jóvenes del planeta Tierra que buscaban de un lugar en donde refugiarse. —Apretó los puños con furia—. Ellos eran José Zeiva y Jesús Ferrer, quienes fueron acogidos por nuestro rey como sus huéspedes de honor. Desde un principio, los visitantes supieron ganarse la confianza del rey Lux y aprovechándose de esto, los nobles les convencieron para que los ayudaran a derrocar el gobierno. Una vez que Lux fue depuesto del trono mediante un ardid, los terrestres se proclamaron emperadores de Endoria y así fue como comenzó nuestra guerra civil. Con el paso del tiempo, José Zeiva y Jesús Ferrer crearon un ejército de androides con ayuda de los nobles traidores y poco tiempo después construyeron una enorme estación de batalla a la que llamaron _Armagedón_. Decididos a conquistar la galaxia y a formar un imperio, ambos emperadores invadieron y destruyeron muchos sistemas estelares que de hecho ya estaban devastados por las distintas guerras libradas entre ellos mismos. A consecuencia de todos estos terribles sucesos, la Alianza Estelar casi desapareció por completo y la galaxia quedó hundida en un terrible caos, un caos que N´astarith supo aprovechar muy bien a su favor. Finalmente, para aumentar sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo protegerse de Abbadón, ambos emperadores establecieron una alianza con Francisco Ferrer, emperador del gran imperio de Megazoar.

Lick echó otro vistazo hacia la ventana. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¿Te refieres al segundo imperio de importancia en la galaxia, verdad?

Carenth asintió.

—Sí, coronel. El imperio meganiano sólo es superado por el imperio de Abbadón. Hace mucho tiempo, el emperador Francisco Ferrer de Megazoar envió a uno de sus tres hijos al planeta Tierra para salvarlo de un conflicto religioso que tuvo lugar en su propio mundo. Para nuestra sorpresa, este hijo extraviado resultó ser Jesús Ferrer, quien había perdido la memoria mientras vivía en la Tierra y por consiguiente ignoraba su verdadera identidad y todo su pasado. Luego de la alianza entre Megazoar y Endoria, todo parecía indicar que un nuevo imperio surgiría de la unión de estos dos. Esta posibilidad hizo que estallara una nueva lucha entre endorianos y meganianos por el dominio absoluto. Aprovechando la gravedad de este conflicto, numerosos grupos de resistencia empezaron a brotar por todos los sistemas dominados y a unirse entre sí. Poco a poco, los mundos libres de la Alianza Estelar comenzaron a sumarse a la lucha. De esta forma, la Alianza Estelar empezó a cobrar fuerza de nuevo y rápidamente agrupó muchos planetas ansiosos de derrotar a los imperios que los asolaban. Luego de muchos sacrificios y luchas que cobraron la vida de miles de seres, las fuerzas aliadas lograron liberar sistemas estelares enteros. Estábamos a punto de derrotar a los opresores cuando los emperadores de Megazoar y Endoria cesaron los conflictos entre ellos mismos y se unieron con N´astarith, cambiando así el balance de la lucha.

Uno de los pilotos encendió un cigarrillo y echó una nerviosa mirada por la ventana.

—Sí, y desde entonces las malditas fuerzas imperiales han decidido conquistar toda la galaxia, incluyendo nuestro sistema solar y la Tierra —murmuró con desagrado—. ¿No es así, teniente?

Una sirena sonó en toda la nave. Había llegado la hora de que los pilotos abordarán sus cazas de combate y salieran al encuentro de las fuerzas abbadonitas. Lick fue el último en ponerse de pie. Una vez que todos sus pilotos tomaron sus cascos y se dirigieron velozmente hacia el muelle del inmenso destructor, el viejo coronel se volvió un momento hacia Carenth.

—Hay una cosa acerca de tu historia que ha llamado mi atención, Carenth. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el Portal Estelar? ¿Qué contenía ese cristal dorado?

El oficial endoriano dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Sólo los Caballeros Celestiales podrían responder eso, coronel —hizo una pausa y miró la ventana un instante—. Aunque existen rumores de que en ese cristal se encuentra el testamento del rey de Dilmun, así como una profecía que afirma que algún día alguien logrará apoderarse del Portal Estelar y las doce gemas. El universo entero estará en peligro nuevamente, pero descuide ya que la misma leyenda también nos ofrece una esperanza.

Las sirenas continuaron sonando.

—¿Una esperanza, dices?

—Así es, coronel —respondió Carenth—. Según reza: _"E__n los tiempos de oscuridad y cuando todo parezca perdido, numerosos guerreros venidos de tierras diferentes lucharán conjuntamente salvando a todos los mundos del fin..."._

Lick se colocó el casco en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia el teniente endoriano para despedirlo con un saludo militar.

—Pues la verdad me alegro mucho que todo ese asunto del Portal Estelar y las doce gemas de Dilmun no sea más que una leyenda, muchacho. Nos vemos y buena suerte.

Una vez que el coronel salió de la habitación, Carenth se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y clavó la mirada en la reluciente esfera roja de Marte. La batalla entre las fuerzas aliadas e imperiales finalmente había comenzado.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, coronel —murmuró para sí—. Esta guerra está más relacionada con esa vieja leyenda de lo que usted o cualquier otro creería.

Aunque la mayor parte de las fuerzas aliadas que participaban en el ataque ya habían tomado acción en otras batallas, no estaban preparadas para enfrentar a un enemigo como el imperio de Abbadón. Una hora después de haberse iniciado la batalla, tres cuartas parte de toda la flota aliada habían sido destruidas sin que quedara ningún sobreviviente. Entre las miles de naves destruidas se encontraban el destructor terrestre donde Carenth viajaba y la escuadra del coronel Lick.

_Continuará... ._


	2. LAS DOCE GEMAS Y LOS DOCE UNIVERSOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO I**

**LAS 12 GEMAS Y LOS 12 UNIVERSOS**

_ Base Estelar Armagedón  
(Una semana después)_

Las enormes puertas de metal se abrieron lentamente de par en par. Por lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, era evidente que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían sido removidas por última vez. Finalmente, tras un leve crujido, la entrada quedó al descubierto y cuatro personas se introdujeron en una enorme habitación dominada por las sombras y el polvo de los años.

—Aquí lo tienes como lo prometí, N´astarith —declaró José Zeiva, dirigiéndose al más alto de sus tres acompañantes—. Este es el Portal Estelar de la leyenda de Dilmun, aunque, como podrás darte cuenta más adelante, es imposible hacerlo funcionar, a menos que tengamos una de las gemas estelares. Yo ya lo he intentado utilizarlo en varias ocasiones, pero sin ningún resultado.

José Zeiva era la persona que gobernaba al planeta Endoria y lo hacia con mano de hierro. Había logrado apoderarse del gobierno mediante un golpe de estado apoyado por muchos nobles y jefes militares que deseaban deshacerse del rey Lux. Pero lo que ninguno de los traidores pudo imaginar era que el terrícola tenía sus propios planes. Luego de coronarse a sí mismo emperador, José Zeiva comenzó a perseguir a cualquiera que pudiera oponérsele. Para eso construyó un ejército de androides de combate e implantó el orden con una rigidez nunca antes vista por los endorianos. Más tarde decidió lanzarse a la conquista de la galaxia, pero luego de años de guerra y enfrentamientos estériles, comprendió que jamás iba a lograr sus propósitos iniciales y prefirió pactar una alianza con N´astarith para salvar lo que quedaba del imperio endoriano.

El emperador de Abbadón sonrió maliciosamente y avanzó hacia el legendario artefacto. De los cuatro emperadores ahí reunidos, N´astarith era quien poseía el aspecto más amenazador y realmente constituía una visión aterradora. Su piel era completamente grisácea y llevaba los cabellos largos. Vestía ropajes negros y estaba envuelto en una capa que tétricamente le confería el aspecto de una criatura producida por la noche; una banda ceñía sus ropajes a su cintura, de donde colgaba una larga espada, oculta, pero siempre al alcance de su mano. La confiada mirada que poseía el oscuro señor de Abbadón parecía indicar que sabia algo más, algo que José Zeiva y sus otros aliados ignoraban por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, N´astarith? —le inquirió José, un tanto extrañado con la inusual reacción del emperador abbadonita.

Los relucientes ojos rojos de N´astarith se clavaron en la misteriosa máquina con ansiedad. En ese momento, José Zeiva tuvo la impresión de aquella no era la primera vez que N´astarith tenía la oportunidad de contemplar el Portal Estelar de cerca. Parecía más bien como sí ya lo hubiese hecho antes.

—Paciencia, mi amigo —repuso el amo de Abbadón con serenidad—. Sé muy bien con lo que estoy tratando.

La tenebrosa figura de N´astarith se acercó hasta palpar con una mano la estructura de la extraña máquina, acariciándola con la misma emoción que un creyente tocaría la estatua de su dios. Aquel gigantesco anillo de color oscuro estaba forjado de un metal parecido al cuarzo. Toda la superficie estaba labrada y decorada con intrincados detalles, pero había algo más que saltaba a la vista; unos agujeros a lo largo de toda su circunferencia, doce para ser exactos. Era como si en el pasado aquel enorme anillo hubiese llevado algo más adherido a su estructura. Para sorpresa de todos los ahí reunidos, el emperador de Abbadón sacó de entre sus oscuros ropajes una esmeralda. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un puño humano, con forma triangular y parpadeaba constantemente con una singular luz verde.

—Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para empezar —declaró el amo de Abbadón.

—¿Qué rayos es eso, N´astarith? —preguntó un tercer hombre saliendo de entre las sombras. Al igual que José Zeiva, aquel individuo también portaba una armadura reluciente e impresionante, pero los colores en ésta y el diseño eran diferentes. Se trataba de Jesús Ferrer, príncipe de la Casa Real de Megazoar y alguna vez gobernante del ya devastado planeta Adon.

N´astarith se volvió hacia el joven Ferrer para observarlo. El príncipe era un sujeto alto y y aparentaba la edad terrestre de diecinueve años.

—Se trata de una gema estelar, mi amigo —declaró N´astarith con una sonrisa—. Una de las doce gemas que fueron esparcidas a través de este portal hace ciclos estelares. De acuerdo con una antigua leyenda, el Portal Estelar es una máquina creada en los mismo principios del tiempo y sirve para viajar por los distintos universos o dimensiones de la Existencia —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el enorme anillo de metal—. Se dice que es posible crear puertas tan grandes como para transportar naves e incluso planetas hacia cualquier destino inimaginable. Pero para poder hacerlo funcionar correctamente, necesitamos al menos una de las gemas estelares. De modo que con la que tengo en mi poder, el Portal Estelar volverá a funcionar.

José Zeiva clavó su mirada en aquella joya que sostenía el señor de Abbadón para examinarla detenidamente. Aquella piedra triangular destellaba con una luz muy intensa. Durante años había soñado con encontrar una de las gemas estelares e incluso ofreció varias recompensas a quien pudiera darle alguna información que lo llevara a localizar una de éstas. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos, jamás encontró la menor pista que le permitiera cumplir con sus deseos.

—¿Dónde la encontraste, N´astarith? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad—. Yo incluso llegué a pensar que todas esas piedras habían sido destruidas durante las guerras estelares.

La cabeza del oscuro señor de Abbadón se inclinó hacia el emperador endoriano ligeramente.

—Uno de mis guerreros la encontró hace poco en un sistema estelar alejado. Ahora que tenemos el Portal Estelar y esta pequeña gema, podremos acceder al mayor poder de toda la Existencia, un poder con el que podremos controlar todo el Multiverso.

—Me parece que olvidas un detalle importante, N´astarith —señaló Jesús Ferrer—. Aunque tengamos una de esas joyas, únicamente podremos viajar hacia los universos donde se encuentran el resto de las gemas. Es decir, hacia once universos alternos a este.

—Tienes razón en eso, Jesús —respondió N´astarith con serenidad—. Para fijar un destino diferente al de esos once universos, necesitamos reunir todas las gemas estelares y colocarlas en el Portal Estelar siguiendo el orden correcto. Una vez que hayamos hecho eso, podremos tener acceso a un poder increíble del cual nos hablan los antiguos.

—¿Y que hay sobre el resto de la leyenda? —inquirió el cuarto individuo presente en la habitación, emergiendo desde la oscuridad. Se trataba de un hombre alto, barbado y de cabellos plateados que a pesar de su edad tan avanzada todavía conservaba un semblante de firmeza en el rostro. Con aquella sencilla pregunta, Francisco Ferrer, el respetado emperador de Megazoar, había demostrado que aún guardaba ciertas dudas sobre aquel ambicioso plan—. De acuerdo con ésta, sí accionamos el Portal Estelar a fin de buscar ese misterioso poder estaremos provocando el fin de la Existencia y con ello... .

—¡Tonterías! ¡Eso es sólo basura! —vociferó una impetuosa voz que venía desde la entrada.

Al volver sus miradas hacia atrás, los cuatro emperadores contemplaron la figura de un joven guerrero, alto y fornido que los observaba desde la entrada. Portaba una armadura negra que contrastaba con su tez excesivamente clara y sobre sus espaldas llevaba una capa oscura. Las hombreras y rodilleras de la armadura tenían la forma de cabezas de dragón. Su cabello era largo y poseía una mirada fría y carente de emoción. En su mano derecha llevaba un anillo de oro, el cual carecía de adornos.

—No te oí llegar, Tiamat —siseó N´astarith al tiempo que el guerrero Khan hacia la reverencia correspondiente a la presencia de su emperador—. ¿Qué es lo que decías?

Tiamat, el Khan del Dragón, era el líder de todos los guerreros al servicio de Abbadón. Aquel joven fornido y bien parecido era famoso por ser el mejor combatiente con que contaba N´astarith, y también por el temor que inspiraba en todos los enemigos del imperio. Se decía que él solo era capaz de derrotar a un ejército de guerreros usando sólo las manos. No obstante, a pesar de eso, su poder era insignificante sí se le comparaba con N´astarith.

—Disculpe, mi señor, pero no pude evitar intervenir —explicó el orgulloso Khan, mientras su enorme capa negra se agitaba levemente tras él—. No me explico cómo es que una persona como el emperador Francisco Ferrer puede temerle a esos cuentos para niños. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda derrotarnos. ¡Somos invencibles!

Jesús Ferrer frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia. Era extraño, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía percibir el Chi en Tiamat. Parecía como sí aquel guerrero abbadonita no existiera realmente, como sí no hubiera nadie más en aquella habitación además de ellos cuatro. Completamente intrigado, el príncipe de Megazoar volvió la mirada hacia el señor de Abbadón al tiempo que su padre formulaba una pregunta.

—¿Cómo encontraremos el resto de las gemas estelares?

La voz de N´astarith cambió de repente para hacerse lenta y silbante.

—Eso será algo sencillo —afirmó, mostrando la gema que todavía sostenía entre sus manos—. Crearemos varias umbrales con ayuda del Portal Estelar y así mandaremos algunas naves a buscarlas. En poco tiempo, las tendremos todas reunidas sin importar en que sitio de la Existencia se encuentren.

José desvió su mirada hacia el enorme anillo de metal que se encontraba ante ellos.

—Eso significa que vamos a tener que invadir otras realidades diferentes a la nuestra —hizo una pausa, luego se volvió hacia Jesús Ferrer y dejó escapar una tenue sonrisa maliciosa—. Doce gemas y doce universos. Una gema por cada universo.

—¿Qué pasará con la Alianza Estelar? —preguntó Francisco, denotando el gran interés que sentía por las únicas fuerzas que todavía se atrevían a desafiarlos—. En este momento deben estar reagrupando sus ejércitos para luego volver al ataque.

N´astarith pareció volverse más oscuro dentro de las sombras que reinaban en la habitación.

—Esa alianza muy pronto será destruida —siseó despectivamente—. Luego de su derrota en el Planeta Rojo se habrán dado cuenta de que no hay mucho que puedan hacer contra nosotros. Su destrucción es sólo cuestión de tiempo, sí.

Tiamat sonrió confiadamente al tiempo que escuchaba las palabras de N´astarith y luego llevó su mirada hacia el Portal Estelar para examinarlo minuciosamente. A través de aquel misterioso anillo de metal se encontraba la llave para obtener el poder definitivo del universo. Tras un breve instante, el grupo finalmente abandonó la habitación y las puertas se cerraron nuevamente.

_ Tierra (Siberia)_

Después de que las naves de Abbadón derrotaron a las fuerzas aliadas en Marte, los ejércitos imperiales avanzaron hacia el espacio terrestre para atacarlo. Durante los siguientes siete días que siguieron al desastre del planeta Rojo, la milicia de la Tierra resistió con valentía y heroísmo los embates de un enemigo invencible. Pero cuando el gobierno de la Tierra terminó por rendirse inesperadamente ante los invasores, los miembros de la Alianza que se encontraban refugiados en el planeta tuvieron que huir o esconderse para evitar ser capturados. El grupo más numeroso de combatientes, que todavía permanecían en el planeta Azul, se hallaba oculto en una inhóspita región conocida por los terrestres como Siberia.

Asiont Ben-Al, de veintitantos años, era un de los tantos sobrevivientes de las fuerzas aliadas que habían conseguido huir hasta la Tierra en busca de refugio. Después de pasar por cientos de dificultades debido a la invasión, el joven endoriano había logrado llegar hasta la base _Caronte_ en Siberia para reunirse con sus camaradas. La estrategia ahora consistía en reagruparse para luego tratar de escapar hacia el espacio.

El frío era insoportable, así que Asiont decidió dar otro tragó a la bebida caliente que sostenía entre sus enguantadas manos y entró en una habitación. Varios miembros de la Alianza Estelar y las fuerzas armadas terrestres veían con resignación los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la Tierra. Sentados alrededor de una pantalla de video, los distintos rostros contemplaban las terribles escenas narrados por una joven comentarista de apariencia asiática. Guardando completo silencio, Asiont se sentó detrás de todos y dio otro trago más.

—Luego de varios días de intensos combates sangrientos, y tomando experiencia de la devastadora derrota en Marte, el presidente Wilson ha decidido solicitar un armisticio con las fuerzas imperiales de Abbadón y declarar un cese al fuego en un último intento por salvar a la población... .

—¡Con un demonio! —exclamó furiosamente uno de los presentes, llamando sin querer la atención de todos—. ¡Es el fin!

Asiont sorbió otro trago mientras llevaba su mirada de regreso al monitor. El rostro de la reportera reflejaba una clara expresión de temor e incertidumbre que de inmediato fue reconocida por todo su auditorio.

—Dado que las naves de los invasores son completamente inmunes a cualquiera de nuestras armas y que era inútil seguir ofreciendo resistencia, el gobierno ha decidido firmar la rendición incondicional. Por otro lado, el general MacDaguett ha huido en compañía de varios militares para unirse a las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar y continuar la lucha por la Tierra. Las fuerzas aliadas, por su parte, se niegan a rendirse y convocan a todos los sobrevivientes a organizar una resistencia armada para hacer frente a los invasores... .

Antes de que la comentarista terminara su reportaje, otro de los presentes se levantó de su asiento intempestivamente. Dando rienda suelta a la frustración que le producía el estar escuchando aquellas noticias, el hombre dio una fuerte patada a un bote de basura cercano vertiendo su contenido en el suelo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! —gritó Rodrigo Carrier a todo pulmón.

El comandante Carrier apretó los puños con ira y clavó la mirada en el monitor una vez más. Rodrigo vestía un uniforme militar color verde oscuro que ostentando el enorme triángulo de Endoria como emblema en su pecho. Siendo primo cercano del emperador José Zeiva, había servido como su leal general en el ejército imperial durante varios años. Inesperadamente, un día decidió sumarse a la creciente rebelión luchando desde entonces contra José Zeiva. Sin embargo, muchos sospechaban que en realidad aquel súbito cambio de bando obedecía más a una rencilla personal con el emperador de Endoria que a un verdadero cambio de ideales.

—Tranquilo, comandante, no pierda la calma —le dijo Asiont poniéndose de pie—. Sé que es humillante que su mundo haya tenido que rendirse, pero escúcheme: no había nada más que se pudiera hacerse y me temo que... .

Rodrigo se volvió hacia el joven Ben-Al volcando toda su furia sobre él.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que... ¡¡No puedo soportar lo que sucede!! —comenzó a decir a gritos—. ¿Cómo es posible José se haya atrevido a tanto? ¡Que me cieguen, todo está perdido! ¡Ya no queda nada más por hacer o porqué luchar! ¡Creo que lo mejor será rendirnos!

Asiont desvió la mirada hacia un costado mientras daba otro trago sin saber que decir. En realidad no era muy bueno con las palabras o para dar consejos a la gente, sin embargo algo en su interior lo motivaba a tratar de ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo a aquel enfurecido hombre.

—Lo lamento, comandante... .

En ese momento, Lance, un joven endoriano de cabello recortado al estilo de los militares y revestido con una armadura cibernética de batalla color azul con blanco, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a Rodrigo con la intención a calmarlo. Los demás soldados y oficiales presentes permanecían a la expectativa.

—Yo no diría eso, comandante Carrier. Aún creo que podemos hacer muchas cosas para ganar esta guerra —guardó silencio un momento y siguió—. Hemos perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra. Estoy seguro de que podremos... .

—De nada serviría, amigo —le interrumpió Rodrigo, manifestando nuevamente su creciente pesimismo—. Los malditos abbadonitas cuentan con unas naves fuera de nuestros límites ¿No viste como nos trataron en Marte? Los bastardos nos dieron una paliza. Todas nuestras bases fueron destruidas y la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas aniquiladas.

Asiont dejó el vaso que sostenía sobre una mesa cercana y volvió la mirada hacia el comandante Carrier. No lo conocía mucho, pero había escuchado que solía ponerse bastante histérico en los peores momentos; ahora podía confiar en que los rumores eran ciertos.

—Debemos tranquilizarnos —insistió en un tono firme—. Por ahora lo más importante es averiguar qué es lo que trama N´astarith. No sé la razón, pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

Rodrigo miró al joven Ben-Al con absoluta desconfianza.

—¿N´astarith? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese infeliz ahora? —le preguntó en un tono bastante desagradable.

—Tengo razones para creer que N´astarith está en busca de algo más allá de una simple alianza militar entre los principales imperios de la galaxia, comandante —respondió Asiont—. Creo que él busca algo más, algo que quizás no alcanzamos a imaginar en este momento.

Rodrigo desvió la mirada hacia un soldado terrícola que acababa de acercarse.

—¿Qué cosa crees que busca entonces? —le inquirió el terrestre—. Después de toda la ayuda que mi gobierno les ha brindado en esta guerra, creo que al menos merecemos algunas explicaciones.

Aquel argumento, aparte de sonar lógico, era razonable. Luego de que la Tierra había firmado el tratado de adhesión con la Alianza Estelar, los terrícolas habían corrido por un sinfín de dificultades. Asiont y Lance se miraron entre sí. Interiormente ambos pensaban de la misma forma: ¿sería conveniente contarles la verdadera razón de sus temores?

_ Tokio, Japón  
Mansión Kido_

En otro universo, en una Tierra diferente, el ambiente que se respiraba era muy distinto. Una hermosa noche caía sobre la enorme capital nipona. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y se podía ver las estrellas claramente. Con un poco de suerte y agudeza de visión, incluso se podían apreciar las distintas constelaciones que adornaban el firmamento. Quizás esa era la principal razón por la cual Saori Kido, nieta del difunto Mitsumasa Kido, había decidido abrir la ventana de su habitación y gozar de aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Saori estaba mirando el cielo fijamente cuando su mayordomo, el leal Tatsumi, entró en la habitación.

—Señorita Saori, debería estar descansando después de todo lo ocurrido con... ¿Le sucede algo?

Pero su joven ama no le prestó la menor atención. Justo en ese momento, una estrella fugaz atravesó los cielos cautivando la atención del mayordomo. Instintivamente, Tatsumi supo de inmediato que algo raro sucedía.

—Debo regresar al Santuario, Tatsumi —murmuró Saori sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—¿Qué? —le inquirió su mayordomo completamente contrariado.

Tatsumi ya estaba acostumbrado a que su joven ama se comportara de manera extraña, pero esa vez sentía que había algo más de fondo. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero le inquietaba. Antes de que pudiera objetar aquella decisión, Saori volvió a tomar la palabra de forma altiva.

—No puedo perder ni un momento más, Tatsumi —declaró la joven—. Prepara un avión, salgo enseguida.

El mayordomo quería indagar un poco sobre el por qué de esa decisión, pero al acercarse a Saori por un costado y observar la forma en como ésta contemplaba el cielo, supo enseguida que nada que pudiera decirle la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Algo terrible esta por ocurrir —murmuró Saori mientras miraba imperturbablemente el firmamento. En ese instante, se desató pequeña una lluvia de estrellas—. Es como si las estrellas mismas lloraran.

_ Tokio, Japón  
Templo Hikawa_

La vista era magnifica por no decir perfecta. Se podían ver los enormes rascacielos de Tokio a lo lejos y las nubes en los cielos dibujaban extrañas figuras. De pronto todo se oscureció. El sol se puso negro como la noche, la luna apareció en el firmamento adquiriendo un color sangre y una lluvia de estrellas comenzó a verse en los cielos. Una siniestra silueta apareció justo encima de un montículo observándola fijamente. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, un agujero negro emergió del centro de la Tierra. En cuestión de segundos, todo se destruyó por completo en medio de una carcajada diabólica.

—¡No! —gritó Rei Hino, despertando violentamente. Por suerte todo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla provocada, quizás, por sus peores temores. Sin embargo, pesadilla o no, ese extraño sueño había provocado que la respiración de la joven sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa se volviera agitada. Rei estaba intentando recordar algo acerca de aquel extraño sueño cuando un pequeño anciano penetró en su habitación.

—Rei, hija, ¿te encuentras bien? —le inquirió con un tenue bufido.

La chica se sujetó la frente mientras sus cabellos negros inundaban su rostro.

—Yo... creo que tuve un sueño muy extraño, abuelito —alcanzó murmurar—. No estoy muy segura, pero... .

Rei cerró sus ojos nuevamente, hundiéndose en sí misma mientras intentaba recordar algo que valiera la pena. Pero a lo mucho sólo lograba recordar la imagen de aquella silueta diabólica antes de que la Tierra desapareciera por completo.

—¿Tendrá algún significado ese sueño? —se preguntó en voz baja.

El anciano dejó escapar un leve bostezo y dándose la vuelta caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Será mejor que descanses, hija —murmuró él mientras sujetaba la puerta de la habitación para volver a cerrarla tras de sí—. Recuerda que mañana es día de escuela y debes levantarte temprano.

—Está bien, abuelito —respondió Rei, acomodándose en su cama para volver a dormir. Una vez que el anciano se hubo ido, la joven sacerdotisa cerró sus cansados ojos intentando convencerse a sí misma que todo aquello no había sido más que una simple pesadilla.

_ Castillo de Papunika._

Los guardias corrieron a toda prisa por los pasillos del palacio tras escuchar un agudo grito que venía desde la habitación de la princesa. ¿Acaso el Ejército del Mal estaría atacando de nuevo aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche?

—Princesa Leona, ¿qué le ocurre? —preguntó uno de los soldados que acababa de entrar a la habitación real mientras que otro más escudriñaba el lugar con cuidado.

Leona, la joven soberana del país de Papunika, estaba sentada en su lecho respirando violentamente. Aparentemente sólo había sido víctima de una terrible pesadilla.

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño —confesó, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Siento que algo muy grave está por ocurrir, algo totalmente distinto a lo que conocemos... .

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño niño de cabellera alborotada apareció por la puerta empuñando una pequeña espada que más bien parecía una especie de cuchillo.

—Leona, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con ansiedad.

Casi al mismo tiempo, un joven de mayor edad llamado Poppu, el cual aún estaba vestido en pijamas, llegó corriendo por atrás de él.

—¡Ajum! —bostezó Poppu—. ¿Ya ves, tonto? Te dije que no era nada.

—¡Dai! —exclamó la princesa de Papunika—. No te preocupes, no sucede nada. Es sólo que tuve un sueño muy extraño que me asustó mucho.

—¿Un sueño? —le preguntó Dai, extrañado—. ¿Y sólo por eso gritaste?

Por un momento, Leona contempló al chico con una mirada llena de ternura; un sentimiento que ciertamente no podía dejar de sentir por aquel niño lleno de ingenuidad y valor.

—Lo que pasa es que era muy real, Dai —dijo seriamente—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. No sé por qué, pero me parece que algo grave está por ocurrir.

Aquellas palabras dejaron perplejos a Dai y a los otros. ¿Qué sería lo que Leona había soñado?

—¿Algo terrible? —preguntó Poppu casi dominado por el sueño—. No puede ser, Leona. De por sí casi no salimos vivos de nuestro último enfrentamiento con el Ejército del Mal para que ahora ocurra algo peor.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes estar segura de que lo enfrentaremos juntos, Leona —le aseguró Dai mientras guardaba su espada—. No te preocupes.

Leona sonrió con alivio, aunque por más que lo intentó, aquella noche no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella extraña pesadilla y en su posible significado.

_ Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)  
Año 766._

El pequeño Son Gohan se encontraba entrenando una vez más. Ahora podía comprobar por sí mismo que la llamada Habitación del Tiempo era un lugar ideal para entrenarse físicamente y adquirir un mayor poder. Tal y como se lo había dicho su padre, en tan sólo un día se podía entrenar el tiempo equivalente a un año y lo mejor de todo era que podía practicar sus mejores ataques sin temor a lastimar a alguien por accidente. Gohan estaba completamente absortó en su entrenamiento, pero entonces vio que su madre entraba en la habitación con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué te sucedió? —le preguntó el chico a gritos mientras corría a socorrerla.

—¡Oh, Gohan! —exclamó Chichi lastimosamente—. Esto no hubiera pasado sí te hubieras convertido en un gran investigador... .

Sorpresivamente, un rayo de luz atravesó la puerta de la habitación y fulminó a Chichi antes de que su hijo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Al llevar su mirada hacia el exterior, Gohan contempló una oscura silueta desconocida que reía en forma siniestra. Acto seguido, todo el lugar era destruido mientras él gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Gohan, tranquilízate! —exclamó una impetuosa voz—. Estás soñando otra vez. Calma, hijo.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Son Gohan reconoció con agrado el rostro de su padre. Todo había sido una pesadilla afortunadamente.

—Papá... tuve un sueño muy extraño y... .

—Tranquilízate, Gohan —le interrumpió Gokuh, sonriéndole afablemente—. Estuvimos entrenando mucho tiempo y es normal que hayas tenido algo de fiebre. Debes descansar un poco, de otra manera no podremos enfrentar a Cell.

Gohan sonrió para corresponder a las atenciones de su padre. Sin embargo había algo que no dejaba de perturbarlo y eso era lo real que había sido aquella pesadilla. ¿Acaso estaban a punto de enfrentar una amenaza mayor a la que estaban enfrentando en ese momento?

_ Agharti (Ciudad de Lemuria)  
Año 1996 d.C._

Ajeno al conocimiento de la mayoría de los seres humanos del planeta Tierra, existía un mundo de túneles y ciudades subterráneas llamado Agharti, un sitio donde la raza zuyua finalmente había encontrado un hogar para vivir en paz. Luego de haber dado a conocer a los gobernadores de Agharti los planes que tenía para promover la paz entre las distintas naciones, el emperador Zacek, dirigente de ese fantástico mundo subterráneo, dormía tranquilamente a lado de su amada esposa. De repente el apacible rostro de Zacek sufrió una aterradora transformación. Envuelto en sudor, el emperador zuyua se despertó de súbito.

—¡Por el Gran Espíritu! ¡No! —gritó con fuerza, despertando sin querer a su esposa.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Zacek? —le inquirió Lis-ek bastante preocupada—. ¿Por qué ese grito?

—Oh, Lis, disculpa —murmuró Zacek, mientras se sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos—. Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Era bastante real y más que un sueño parecía una visión del futuro. Fue muy parecido a la vez que anticipe la llegada del planeta Svargaloka.

—¿Un sueño? —preguntó la emperatriz, enarcando una ceja con extrañes.

—Primero todo era calma, pero enseguida toda el planeta se destruía a consecuencia de... no estoy seguro, pero me temo que quizás la Tierra se encuentre en un grave peligro.

Lis miró fijamente a Zacek y luego le sujetó su mano en señal de apoyo. Quizás ese extraño sueño tenía algún significado, pero lo mejor sería esperar a que la noche terminara antes de buscar alguna interpretación; eso si la noche podía existir en un mundo subterráneo como aquel.

—Lo mejor será que lo consultes con Shilbalam o con Katnatek más tarde. Pero descuida, sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Zacek sonrió cordialmente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Como siempre, Lis-ek había demostrado esa increíble cualidad que tenía para tranquilizarlo y darle ánimo en los momentos más preocupantes. El emperador zuyua dio un profundo suspiró y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de recordar esa extraña risa.

_ Siberia (Base Caronte)_

Rodrigo comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro como fiera enjaulada. Aquella era la única manera en que podía dejar escapar algo de tensión y la verdad es que tenia muchos motivos para sentirse mal; entre otras cosas, la invasión de la Tierra y la reciente muerte de su amada Mandora en la batalla de Marte.

—Malditos perros, pero esto no se va a quedar así —murmuró sin dirigir sus palabras a nadie en concreto—. De alguna manera me la pagarán por todas las que ha hecho.

Rodrigo estaba a punto de golpear la pared cuando una atractiva mujer madura de cabello castaño penetró en la habitación. Seguida de cerca por varios comandantes de la Alianza Estlear, Andrea Zeiva se acercó hasta donde estaban Asiont, Lance y Rodrigo para sacar a flote su indignación.

—Que bueno que están aquí —les dijo Andrea con un tono de importancia.

Andrea Zeiva, la única hermana del emperador de Endoria, era conocida por muchos como la primera oficial del Alto Mando en rebelarse abiertamente en contra del tirano José Zeiva. La carrera militar de Andrea dentro de las fuerzas endorianas había comenzado años atrás cuando José le convenció para que desertara del ejército de la Tierra y lo ayudara a organizar el imperio que formaría en Endoria con ayuda de los nobles. Luego de servir como general en el imperio endoriano por un largo tiempo, Andrea conoció al rey del planeta Lerasi, un joven monarca llamado Jasón. Durante su estancia en el planeta Lerasi como comisionada, Andrea se enamoró de Jasón y tiempo después contrajo nupcias con él.

Años después, tras descubrir con sus propios ojos los horrores provocados por su hermano, la nueva reina de Lerasi decidió unirse a la creciente oposición y apoyar a su esposo en la independencia de Lerasi del imperio endoriano. En su matrimonio había dado a luz a una hija llamada Mariana, quien actualmente fungía como piloto de combate en las fuerzas de la Alianza. Andrea era una mujer hermosa y con un fuerte temperamento que hacía temer a muchos, pero quien la llegaba a conocer sinceramente sabía que poseía sentimientos nobles. Por muchas cosas era considerada uno de los personajes más respetados en toda la Alianza Estelar a pesar de su parentesco con el usurpador Zeiva.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Andrea? —le preguntó Asiont, alarmado por lo que la reina acababa de decir.

—Esos canallas han decidido trasladar a algunas ciudadanos a unas dizque zonas de rehabilitación —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Es una hermosa manera de llamar a los nuevos campos de concentración para la Tierra. Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes.

—Comparto vuestra indignación, majestad —declaró Lance—. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, salvo esperar. Según tengo entendido, el gobierno de este planeta está colaborando con los abbadonitas para localizar a todos los miembros de la Alianza. Creo que lo mejor es no hacer nada hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

—No me digan eso —Rodrigo agitó su dedo frente a la cara de Lance—. Ustedes los de la Alianza sabían de la verdadera fuerza de sus naves; sabían lo poderosos que son los Khans y sin embargo no hicieron nada para evitarlo.

Consciente de que debía intervenir, Asiont se interpuso entre Rodrigo y Lance.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó con irritación—. No teníamos idea de que las cosas iban a resultar de esta manera. Hasta esta batalla todo lo que sabíamos eran rumores; simples especulaciones acerca del poder de sus naves.

Rodrigo le interrumpió con el mismo tono desagradable.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? Ni siquiera sabemos quién rayos eres tú. ¿Acaso eres un oficial de la Alianza?

El joven Ben-Al clavó sus penetrantes ojos negros en Rodrigo.

—Mi nombre es Asiont Ben-Al y, aunque quizás no lo creas, soy un Caballero Celestial.

Andrea frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza y acercó enseguida.

—¿Un Caballero Celestial? —preguntó con escepticismo, mirando detenidamente el rostro de Asiont—. Estás loco, se supone que todos los Caballeros Celestiales están muertos. Su orden se extinguió hace ya muchos años atrás.

—Ese reporte fue algo exagerado —repuso una suave voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Asiont, Rodrigo, Andrea y los otros se volvieron hacia una joven de cabello rubio, facciones finas y tez muy clara que los observaba desde la puerta de entrada. A su lado se encontraba un joven alto, de cabello negro y con cara de pocos amigos que permanecía en completo silencio. Ambos vestían un ajustado traje oscuro, guantes y botas blancos y una especie de chaleco verde ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón negro; un atuendo común entre los legendarios Caballeros Celestiales de antaño.

—Los Caballeros Celestiales aún continuamos con vida —declaró la chica con seguridad—. No somos muchos, pero todavía quedamos algunos y les aseguro que tenemos muchas ganas de pelear contra el imperio.

—¡Astrea! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —le preguntó Asiont mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Astrea era una joven muy hermosa. Sin embargo más que el gran atractivo físico que poseía era su carácter dulce lo que la hacia una persona tan especial entre todos sus conocidos y amigos.

—Como te dije un poco antes de la batalla de Marte, Asiont, tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Hace poco tuve un sueño donde presencie el final de todo lo que conocemos —le informó Astrea—. Es como dice la leyenda... me temo que quizás N´astarith pretenda utilizar el Portal Estelar para adquirir el poder mismo del universo.

—¿Te refieres al poder místico del que nos han hablado durante tanto tiempo? —aventuró Lance un tanto temeroso.

Astrea asintió con la cabeza.

—Me temo que sí, Lance —hizo una pausa y llevó la mirada por un segundo hacia el monitor—. Sí N´astarith tiene éxito en lo que se propone, entonces nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo.

Asiont guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. La mayoría de los ahí reunidos ignoraban por completo de que hablaba Astrea, pero por alguna extraña razón presentían que no se trataban de nada bueno.

_ Tokio, Japón  
Residencia Shidou_

Hikaru Shidou dormía tranquilamente en su lecho. Por su rostro se podía deducir que gozaba de un placentero sueño. La chica se veía a sí misma caminado por un lugar lleno de árboles y flores. A lo lejos podían verse algunas montañas flotando por encima de las nubes y a numerosos seres mágicos corriendo por los bosques. De pronto todo cambio. El día se hizo de noche, la luna se tiñó de rojo y las estrellas se precipitaron desde los cielos. Viendo esto, la chica comenzó a gritar sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —inquirió mirando el cielo.

Como respuesta, una risa siniestra se dejó oír, una risa que la dejó completamente helada. Al volver la mirada hacia atrás únicamente descubrió una oscura silueta que la observaba amenazadoramente. De repente todo acabó en oscuridad y un violento estallido destruyó el lugar incluyendo el suelo bajo sus pies.

Fue en ese momento que Hikaru se despertó, respirando agitadamente. _"¿Qué fue todo eso?"_, pensó ella. _"Parecía el fin del mundo"_.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Hikaru... ¿estás bien?

Como vio que nadie le respondía, Satoru Shidou finalmente decidió abrir la puerta de la habitación para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Hikaru se volvió hacia su hermano todavía algo nerviosa.

—Ah... Satoru, yo... estoy bien, es que... .

—¿Tuviste otra pesadilla de nuevo? —le preguntó Satoru—. Quizás te sentirías mejor sí me la contarás.

Hikaru no pudo evitar sonreír de buena gana. Estaba feliz de ver que su hermano se preocupara por ella, sin embargo no se sentía con ganas de hablar sobre aquella extraña pesadilla. Por el momento lo único que deseaba era olvidar el asunto y volver a dormir.

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Satoru no quedó muy conforme con aquella respuesta. En el fondo deseaba con toda el alma ayudar a su pequeña hermana Hikaru, pero antes que nada debía aceptar y respetar sus decisiones aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, ¿eh?

Satoru se dirigió hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación. No obstante, antes de que pudiera poner un pie afuera, la voz de su hermana Hikaru lo detuvo de pronto.

—Espera, Satoru, yo... —titubeó mientras su hermano se volvía hacia ella—. No te preocupes, no es nada, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, mañana luego de salir de la escuela quisiera ir a la Torre de Tokio por un momento... ¿Está bien?

—¿A la Torre de Tokio? —repitió un tanto extrañado—. Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Una vez que Satoru se hubo marchado, Hikaru bajó la cabeza y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

—Aprecio mucho a Satoru —comenzó a decirse a sí misma—. Sin embargo, hay algo en ese extraño sueño que me asusta. ¿Acaso estará relacionado con Céfiro?

Hikaru colocó su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y meditó en aquella pesadilla. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó profundamente dormida.

_ Continuará... ._


	3. UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE CIERNE SOBRE EL

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO II**

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE CIERNE SOBRE EL UNIVERSO**

_La Tierra (Ciudad de México)_

Al salir y ver la inmensa masa de la nave extraterrestre que se arrastraba por el aire, a la mayoría les invadió el pánico. Enormes grupos de hombres y mujeres aterrorizados corrían en distintas direcciones, chocando unos contra otros. Madres separadas de sus hijos, permanecían en medio del caos gritando una y otra vez el nombre de los pequeños perdidos. Algunos se quedaban quietos, elevando gritos profanos o invocando el nombre de Dios. Muchos otros se habían tirado al suelo, algunos rezando, otros chillando mientras se cubrían las cabezas con las manos. Aquella cosa en el cielo inspiraba un sentimiento de terror inmediato, como si fuera un ángel de la muerte que se acercara paso a paso inexorablemente.

En medio de las ruinas de las que alguna vez fueron las principales ciudades de la Tierra miles de personas buscaban la manera de resguardarse, pero era inútil, a donde quiera que fueran no había escape. Las fuerzas imperiales de Abbadón estaban listas para empezar la ocupación militar de la Tierra, y al parecer no había nada que pudiera impedirlo.

_ Siberia, Rusia (Base Caronte)_

Estaba por amanecer, pero el silencio que reinaba fuera de la base _Caronte _superaba incluso el que experimentaban quiénes aguardaban dormidos la llegada del nuevo día. Rodrigo Carrier miró detenidamente a Astrea, intentado entender a qué se refería exactamente con aquello de que "estaban a punto de presenciar el final de todo".

Andrea Zeiva, por su parte, llevó su mirada hacia Asiont y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿El final de todo lo que conocemos? —repitió preocupada—. ¿Se puede saber de qué rayos están hablando?

En la sala se produjo un absoluto silencio, seguido de una agitación de uniformes militares y un movimiento de cuerpos y miembros. Se oyeron algunos murmullos de incredulidad mientras todos los presentes se observaban entre sí.

—La derrota en Marte y la invasión a este planeta son pequeñeces comparadas con lo que sucederá dentro de poco tiempo, Andrea —dijo Astrea en un tono sombrío—. Todo el universo peligra, no sólo esta galaxia.

Asiont era consciente de que con ese tipo de comentarios, Astrea únicamente estaba alarmando a todos. Quizás la chica lo ignoraba o estaba tan asustada como aquellos hombres y mujeres que tenía enfrente que no medía sus palabras. El joven reflexionó antes de hablar.

—Oye, Astrea, cálmate un poco que vas a asustarlos... .

—¿Asustarlos, Asiont? —intervino Cadmio en un tono bastante áspero—. Es mejor que sepan la verdad de una buena vez y no que ignoren todo. Ese es uno de tus mayores defectos. Eres una persona demasiado blanda.

Rodrigo y Andrea volvieron la mirada hacia el pedante acompañante de Astrea para escudriñarlo. Cadmio era un joven fornido, tres años mayor que Asiont y mucho más alto. Aquella expresión arrogante que mantenía en su rostro revelaba una personalidad bastante orgullosa y llena de vanidad.

_"¿Por qué siempre se comporta así?"_, pensaba Lance, volviéndose hacia Cadmio.

—Cadmio, cálmate por favor. Sí crees que Asiont es blando, entonces tú eres demasiado duro —guardó silencio por un segundo y echó una rápida mirada a Astrea y a los otros—. Trátalos con suavidad, recuerda que muchos de ellos estuvieron a punto de morir en Marte peleando con las fuerzas de Abbadón.

Cadmio cerró sus ojos, luego cruzó los brazos y, finalmente, se recargó sobre una pared. Parecía que sólo podía sentir desprecio por todos los presentes. Finalmente se volvió con vehemencia contra Lance.

—¡Estamos en guerra, en guerra! —declaró sin detenerse a reflexionar en sus palabras—. Es casi seguro que N´astarith y sus Khans ya han empezado con el plan que acabará con cualquier oposición en esta galaxia.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo, esta vez de perplejidad. Lance bajó la mirada con indignación; sencillamente no podía comprender el por qué del comportamiento de Cadmio. A veces era demasiado duro y quien no lo conociera podría pensar que era un sujeto insensible, pero esto no era verdad. Muy interiormente existía un guerrero de corazón cálido que si se preocupaba por los demás.

Asiont suspiró con resignación y luego volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Astrea. Por unos instantes se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Astrea, ¿Crees que de verdad N´astarith finalmente haya podido apoderarse del Portal Estelar?

—Me temo que sí, Asiont —respondió la chica, confirmando sus temores—. Como te dije anteriormente, he tenido sueños que me previenen de un futuro catastrófico. Creo que estamos ante el cumplimiento de las predicciones de la leyenda. Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre toda la galaxia y quizás sobre la existencia entera.

Como si fuera incapaz de soportar un momento más, Rodrigo Carrier cogió a Asiont por las ropas decidido a obtener respuestas por la fuerza sí era necesario.

—¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! ¡Exijo una explicación!

Asiont no dijo nada. Solamente clavó la mirada en Rodrigo y a continuación tomó su mano por la muñeca con fuerza para hacer que lo soltara. Andrea meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo, molesta con el comportamiento de Rodrigo. Ciertamente, su primo estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Se los explicaremos todo, pero antes debes calmarte —la mirada serena, pero firme de Asiont le fue más que suficiente a Rodrigo para tranquilizarse. Asiont no era precisamente una persona violenta, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que alguien le hablara de esa manera. Por unos instantes, el deseo de arrojar al general Carrier contra la pared cruzó por su mente, pero supo contenerse justo a tiempo.

—De acuerdo, Asiont —asintió Rodrigo nerviosamente, mientras el joven Ben-Al le sostenía la mirada—. Empieza por el principio, por favor.

A cincuenta y tres mil kilómetros de altura sobre la Tierra, la gigantesca estación espacial _Armagedón_ se mantenía en órbita geosincrónica sobre el planeta como una inevitable maldición. Con sus mil kilómetros de diámetro, _Armagedón_ era del tamaño y la forma de un pequeño planeta artificial perfectamente dividido por su ecuador. Dotada con un poderoso cañón súper láser y muchas otras armas de destrucción masiva, aquella inmensa fortaleza espacial había sido durante mucho tiempo el centro de operaciones del ejército imperial de Endoria, pero ahora albergaba tropas de los tres imperios. Cazas abbadonitas y endorianos describían círculos alrededor de la enorme bestia como enjambres de mosquitos.

Desde un piso superior, N´astarith y su pequeña comitiva de gobernantes aliados inspeccionaban minuciosamente uno de los cientos de muelles que existían en la estación espacial. El emperador de Abbadón examinaba todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Esta base es perfecta para mis planes, José —declaró N´astarith, mientras observaba el aterrizaje de varias naves de carga a través de una enorme ventana—. Aunque, claro, me parece que requiere de algunas mejoras para cumplir con mis expectativas.

—¿Estás seguro, N´astarith? —preguntó José un tanto intrigado—. Yo pienso que _Armagedón_ es perfecta así como está actualmente. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Mi científico de cabecera, Zocrag, puede instalar algunas armas y sistemas de vigilancia más sofisticados y confiables —repuso N´astarith—. Modificaremos esta estación de batalla hasta el punto de quedar irreconocible, y dado que necesito un lugar para proteger el Portal Estelar hasta que reúna las gemas... .

Jesús Ferrer se acercó unos pasos para intervenir en la conversación.

—Ya entiendo, planeas remodelar _Armagedón_ para resguardar el Portal Estelar en este lugar, ¿no es así?

Una sutil sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de N´astarith. El emperador de Abbadón sabia que sí los miembros de la Alianza Estelar lograban averiguar sus planes, estos lanzarían un ataque con el único fin de destruir el Portal Estelar aún cuando todos supieran de antemano que morirían en aquella acción.

—Así es, príncipe Ferrer. Mientras nuestros científicos terminan con las remodelaciones, enviaré a mis guerreros a través del Portal Estelar para que busquen el resto de las gemas estelares. Sí alguno de ustedes lo desea, puede mandar a uno de sus emisarios en la misión.

Jesús y Francisco se miraron entre sí un momento.

—Me parece bien —aprobó Jesús—. Le avisaré a Galford. Estoy seguro de que él irá gustosamente en la misión. Después de todo, es uno de los guerreros más leales con los que contamos en Megazoar.

José, en tanto, fijó su mirada en el emperador de Abbadón y lo observó por un instante. No sabía la razón, pero interiormente sentía como una extraña sensación de miedo se iba apoderando de él. Era como sí supiera que su vida estaba a punto de atravesar un oscuro umbral del cual ya no había retorno.

—La primera misión estará lista en apenas dos megaciclos —anunció N´astarith en un susurro apenas audible—. Muy pronto las gemas estelares estarán en mis manos y con ellas el destino de la galaxia.

_Siberia (Base Caronte)_

Las puertas de la habitación estaban abiertas. Varios soldados y oficiales, que ya se habían levantado, se asomaron para escuchar la conversación. Asiont estaba inmóvil delante de Rodrigo, Andrea y otros tantos comandantes de la Alianza que lo escuchaban atentamente.

—Creemos que N´astarith se ha apoderado de una máquina muy avanzada llamada Portal Estelar —hizo una pausa y miró Astrea de reojo—. De acuerdo con una vieja leyenda conocida en su totalidad sólo por los Caballeros Celestiales, a través de este Portal Estelar se encuentra la llave para alcanzar el máximo poder del universo.

Andrea enarcó una ceja.

—¿Portal Estelar? —repitió contrariada—. ¿El máximo poder de universo?

Asiont asintió con la cabeza y continuó.

—El Portal Estelar es producto de una avanzada civilización que existió hace mucho tiempo. Se dice que sus creadores descubrieron la manera de llegar hasta un misterioso universo donde encontraron un poder asombroso. De alguna manera, los endorianos encontraron este artefacto en su mundo hace miles de ciclos estelares y lo guardaron celosamente... .

—¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! —le interrumpió Rodrigo en voz alta—. Te refieres a ese gigantesco anillo de metal que José, Jesús y yo encontramos hace muchos años bajo las ruinas el palacio real de Endoria, ¿no es así? Pero cuando lo encontramos, jamás pudimos usarlo para viajar hacia otros universos. Ese artefacto es inservible, no entiendo de que se preocupan.

Asiont dio un breve suspiro y asintió.

—Así es, me refiero a esa máquina, Rodrigo —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Lo que quizá no sepas es que ese anillo de metal llevaba doce joyas incrustadas a lo largo de toda su estructura. Usando esas gemas sagradas, el Portal Estelar podía crear puertas hacia cualquier otro universo existente. Hace mucho tiempo, el líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Celestiales determinó que sí alguien se apoderaba del Portal Estelar para usarlo con fines malignos, entonces toda la Existencia correría un grave peligro. Luego de discutirlo con los Caballeros más sabios de la orden, nuestro líder dispersó once gemas por el Portal Estelar a través de once universos diferentes. Por último confió el cuidado de la doceava gema a un noble Caballero llamado Llaga.

—Pero sí ese tal Llaga se quedó con la última gema, entonces no hay motivos para preocuparnos, ¿o sí? —preguntó Rodrigo esperanzado.

—Me temo que sí —confesó Lance, sumándose a la conversación—. Hace poco descubrimos que Llaga había sido asesinado en el planeta donde vivía. Al investigar en su escondite y no encontrar el menor rastro de la gema estelar que cuidaba, empezamos a tener sospechas de que alguien estaba en busca del Portal Estelar.

Andrea bajó la mirada y mentalmente empezó a unir cabos. Sí su hermano se había unido al imperio de Abbadón con el fin de dominar a la galaxia, era lógico pensar que también le había entregado el Portal Estelar a N´astarith.

—¿Quieres decir que José mandó a alguien para asesinar a Llaga y así obtener la gema sagrada? —inquirió Rodrigo.

—No —Lance meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo—. Llaga era uno de los Caballeros más fuertes de la orden. Un asesino común y corriente jamás habría podido vencerlo en una batalla. Las heridas que encontramos en su cuerpo habían sido hechas por un guerrero muy hábil y diestro en las artes del combate. Seguramente debió tratarse de uno de los Khans.

—Eso significa que mi hermano podría ser cómplice de la destrucción final de la galaxia —murmuró Andrea lentamente sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

—Bueno, yo siempre creí que José llegaría bastante lejos —dijo Rodrigo en sentido irónico

Sin prestar la mínima atención a las palabras de Rodrigo, Cadmio se volvió hacia la reina Andrea y la lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

—Así es, majestad —dijo con sarcasmo—. Gracias a tu hermano, ahora ese demente de N´astarith tiene en sus manos la manera más rápida de acabar con toda la Alianza Estelar.

Andrea bajó la cabeza, mostrándose sumamente consternada. Aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, en el fondo se sentía algo culpable por las atrocidades que su hermano había cometido por toda la galaxia.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó ya sin mucho ánimo.

Asiont apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la reina para mostrarle apoyo.

—No te preocupes, Andrea, lo hecho, hecho está. —Guardó silencio y se volvió hacia los demás—. Antes que cualquier cosa, debemos abandonar este planeta. Conociendo a las fuerzas de Abbadón no les tomará mucho tiempo encontrarnos.

—¿Salir de aquí, Asiont? Eso es imposible. La Tierra está rodeada por miles de naves enemigas —Rodrigo no parecía estar dispuesto a arriesgarse—. Nos matarían antes de lograr saltar al hiperespacio.

Lance y Asiont se miraron entre sí. A juzgar por sus rostros parecía que ya tenían todo un plan en mente.

—En este momento las naves imperiales están ocupando las principales ciudades terrícolas —dijo Lance tranquilamente—. Podemos aprovechar eso a nuestro favor y así escapar.

Rodrigo lo miró con desconfianza.

—Pero sí lo que están diciendo acerca del Portal Estelar es verdad y N´astarith obtiene esas gemas de las que hablan, entonces me temo que no habrá manera de derrotarlo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es rendirnos o negociar un acuerdo de paz. La esclavitud puede no ser tan mala después de todo.

Esta vez fue Astrea quien le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Rodrigo.

—Aún existe una esperanza —declaró con firmeza—. La leyenda que habla acerca del poder secreto que guarda el Portal Estelar también nos dice que cuando un poder maligno amenace con destruir la existencia, las fuerzas del bien derrotarán al mal.

El antiguo general del imperio de Endoria enarcó una ceja a la vez que ponía cara de no entender nada.

—Estamos a la mitad de un cataclismo de proporciones cósmicas y ustedes me hablan de una vieja leyenda como sí de ésta dependiera nuestra salvación—hizo una breve pausa y se volvió hacia Astrea—. ¿De qué fuerzas del bien me están hablando? ¿Acaso no basta con nosotros solamente?

Astrea le sostuvo la mirada a Rodrigo sin inmutarse.

—No, necesitamos ayuda para enfrentar a N´astarith y a sus Khans. Solos no podremos ganarles nunca.

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo, molesto con las palabras de Astrea. Su orgullo de guerrero era tal que le impedía reconocer que necesitaban ayuda para pelear contra el imperio de N´astarith.

—Hagan lo que quieran, de todas formas seré yo quien acabe con N´astarith —declaró con desdén, provocando que las distintas miradas de todos se clavaran en él—. Yo soy el Celestial más poderoso de todos y pienso que no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie para derrotar al enemigo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Cadmio caminó hasta la salida y abandonó la habitación.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? —preguntó Andrea, llevando la mirada hacia Asiont—. Se comporta como si fuera la última esperanza del universo. Es un miserable engreído.

—Sólo ignóralo —intervino Lance con tono ausente—. A veces mi hermano Cadmio puede ser bastante irritable.

Andrea abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa. Lance se veía tan sereno, tan humilde, que realmente contrastaba con el altanero de Cadmio.

—Un momento, ¿ese tipo es tu hermano?

Lance bajó la cabeza y asintió sombríamente

—Sí, Cadmio es mi hermano mayor.

Mientras Lance le contaba a Andrea acerca de su parentesco con Cadmio. Asiont, por su parte, llevó su vista hacia una ventana que daba al exterior de la base _Caronte_. El sol ya había salido completamente, anunciando con ello un nuevo amanecer. Sumido en sus pensamientos, meditó acerca del destino que les aguardaba. Sabía de antemano que no había manera de saber sí efectivamente lograrían derrotar a N´astarith y esa duda lo atormentaba enormemente.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima_

El sol salió por el horizonte indicando el inicio de un nuevo día para los habitantes de la residencia Tendo. En su habitación, Akane se levantó bastante soñolienta y sin mucho ánimo de abandonar la cama. Había pasado bastante mal la noche y francamente no sentía muchos deseos de ir a la escuela. Con el mayor desgano del mundo se vistió con su uniforme de segundo de preparatoria y finalmente bajó las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el comedor. El desayuno ya estaba servido sobre la mesa.

—¿Pasaste mal la noche, Akane? —le preguntó una joven de largo cabello castaño y rostro angelical mientras se disponía a servirle un poco de té caliente—. Se te nota en el rostro.

—Ah, un poco, Kasumi —dijo ella dando un gran bostezo—. Tuve un sueño muy extraño, creo que fue una pesadilla.

—¿Qué clase de pesadilla, Akane? —le preguntó un joven de cabello negro que acababa de entrar en el comedor mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una toalla blanca—. ¿Acaso soñaste con el guapo de Kuno?

—Deja de molestar, Ranma —le respondió ella con un tono desagradable—. Además a ti que te importa.

Akane se llevó el plato a la boca y empezó a comer más aprisa. En cuanto hubo terminado, se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta mientras era observada por su hermana Kasumi y por Ranma.

—Ya me voy —dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir mientras Ranma le gritaba.

—¡Oye espérame!

Akane corrió apresuradamente en dirección a la escuela Funrinkan, el lugar en donde estaba cursando sus estudios. Algunos minutos después de haber dejado su hogar, su prometido, Ranma Saotome, la alcanzó en el camino.

—Espera, Akane —le gritó con la intención de que caminara más despacio—. Aún estamos a tiempo. No hay porqué correr tan rápido.

Akane se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia Ranma con una expresión de hastío en el rostro.

—Ah, eres tú, Ranma —murmuró con desgano y luego bajó la mirada—. Ya sé que todavía falta algo de tiempo, simplemente estaba tratando de distraerme.

—¿Es por ese sueño que tuviste? —le preguntó el joven Saotome.

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento le pareció que lo mejor sería hablar de su extraño sueño, quizás contándoselo a alguien se sentiría mejor y con eso alejaría aquellos temores.

—Fue algo muy extraño, Ranma, era como si toda la Tierra se destruyera.

Ranma dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de burla.

—¿Toda la Tierra? —repitió él, tratando apenas de contener la risa—. Vaya, pero que sueño tan tonto. Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Akane frunció el entrecejo con irritación y cerró los puños con fuerza. Completamente enfadada, decidió darse la media vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente hacia la escuela. Sí una cosa no podía soportar era que no la tomaran en serio.

—Hmmmm, ya sabía que no se puede hablar contigo —murmuró.

Ranma enarcó ambas cejas y estiró una mano.

—Oye, Akane, no te enfades.

—¡Déjame en paz! —vociferó ella mientras corría por la calle para alejarse de Ranma.

—Vaya —exclamó Ranma, contrariado—. Hoy amaneció más sensible que de costumbre.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban_

Michiru Kaioh era una joven delgada, serena y muy hermosa. Su cabello de color azul se agitaba suavemente con el fino y fresco viento de la mañana. A pesar de no ser su costumbre, la chica se había levantado inmediatamente en cuanto el sol había aparecido en el firmamento.

—Michiru, ¿ahora te estás levantando tan temprano? —le preguntó Haruka a sus espaldas.

Haruka Tenoh era una joven alta y delgada de rasgos sumamente finos. Llevaba el cabello corto y pulcramente recortado. Vestía camisa y pantalones de vestir que la hacían verse de una manera bastante varonil.

Michiru se volvió hacia su amiga. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño espejo.

—Buenos días, Haruka —la saludó de buena gana.

—¿Sucede algo? —le inquirió ésta preocupada.

—No estoy segura, Haruka —hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza para ver su reflejo en el espejo—. Tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero mi espejo de Neptuno no me dice nada.

Haruka se acerco hasta Michiru para mirarla fijamente, y tomando sus manos entre las de ella le dijo:

—Tranquilízate, Michiru, sea lo sea estoy segura de que podremos enfrentarlo juntas.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Michiru sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que así lo haremos —murmuró finalmente.

Haruka observó a Michiru fijamente y le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y recortado, apareció en el lugar de pronto.

—Papá Haruka, Mamá Michiru —las llamó.

Las dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia la pequeña niña al escuchar sus nombres. A juzgar por la mirada fija y carente de emociones de Hotaru Tomoe, parecía que lo que estaba a punto de decirles era algo de suma importancia.

—¿Qué sucede, Hotaru? —le inquirió Haruka sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—Mucho me temo que algo grave está por ocurrir —dijo Hotaru al fin.

Un ligera brisa agitó los cabellos de todas ellas. Sin que hubiera palabra de por medio, las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza. Había llegado la hora de investigar sí la Tierra efectivamente se encontraba en peligro.

_Armagedón (Cuarteles meganianos)_

Antes de dirigirse al laboratorio principal de la estación, Jesús Ferrer hizo escala en sus habitaciones para descansar un momento. Se quitó su caso de batalla para colocarlo sobre una pequeña mesa y luego se dirigió hacía una enorme ventana que le ofrecía una excelente vista panorámica de la Tierra. Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre la reciente alianza hecha con N´astarith. ¿En verdad estaban haciendo lo correcto?

Mientras el príncipe de los meganiano continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, un niño de aproximadamente nueve años de edad tomó el casco de Jesús entre sus manos y se acercó al príncipe meganiano por uno de sus costados.

—Señor Jesús, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? —murmuró sin conseguir que el príncipe meganiano apartara la vista del espacio ni por un momento.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Josh? —le inquirió Jesús en un tono áspero.

El chico titubeó como si no se decidiera a hablar. Tal parecía que lo que fuera a decir no iba a ser del total agrado del príncipe de Megazoar. Tras un momento de reflexión, Josh finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Yo... bueno, quiero hablarle sobre nuestra alianza con el imperio de Abbadón y el emperador N´astarith —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Creo que no nos conviene aliarnos con ellos y... .

—¿Acaso estás dudando de mi juicio, Josh? —le interrumpió Jesús sin cambiar su tono áspero

—No, claro que no, es sólo que... .

—Entonces cállate que no estoy para oír sermones de nadie, y menos de ti —hizo una pausa y se volvió furioso hacia el chico—. Eres tan ingenuo. ¿Sabes lo que significa ser traicionado por todos tus amigos?

Josh le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento y después se apresuró a desviarla, herido por la crítica.

—No, señor —respondió el chico.

—Pues bien, yo he sido traicionado por todos —declaró Jesús con amargura—. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para llevar la prosperidad a todos los pueblos de esta galaxia y ¿qué es lo que he recibido? —hizo una pausa y esperó a que el chico lo mirara a los ojos—. Sólo nada, Josh.

—Señor Jesús —replicó el chico—. Quisiera que comprendiera que... .

El príncipe de Megazoar le arrebató el casco y se lo colocó en la cabeza nuevamente. Era hora de ir al laboratorio.

—No quiero volver a oír sobre este tema. Ya me decepcionaste una vez cuando mi hijo Kin murió en el planeta Adon. No me falles otra vez, Josh.

Jesús se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación dejando a Josh inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Aquel último comentario había sido una fuerte patada al autoestima del chico. Decepcionado consigo mismo, Josh dejó la habitación para perderse por los enormes pasillos de la gigantesca estación espacial.

_Siberia (Base Caronte)_

Mientras las naves aliadas terminaban de ser equipadas, una acalorada discusión se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón de estrategias. Nadie lo confesaban, pero el terrible frío del amanecer en Siberia era realmente inaguantable.

—Lo primero será abandonar este planeta a la brevedad posible —sugirió Lance, esperando que sus colegas apoyaran su idea—. No es seguro permanecer aquí en la Tierra. Debemos buscar al resto de las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —declaró uno de los oficiales terrestres—. Aunque también creo que debemos organizar una resistencia armada aquí en la Tierra a fin de entorpecer sus actividades en este planeta.

Todos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente sin ningún orden. Algunos abogaban por abandonar la Tierra inmediatamente, mientras que otros sugerían permanecer en la base hasta tener una estrategia segura. Consciente del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, Andrea decidió tomar la palabra a fin de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Optaremos por ambas propuestas. Algunos se quedaran aquí en la Tierra a fin de organizar esa resistencia y otros nos encargaremos de reunir una armada en conjunto con las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar para combatir al ejército de N´astarith.

Viendo los rostros temerosos de todos los ahí congregados, Asiont decidió exponer la idea que tenía en mente para llevar a cabo la evacuación de la base.

—Es hora de empezar con la evacuación y necesitamos que mantengan el orden —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia Andrea—. La única manera de escapar a salvo será evitando a los Devastadores imperiales.

Las distintas mirada se clavaron en Asiont.

—¿Y cómo pretende evitar que intercepten nuestras naves en el espacio? —le inquirió un general terrestre no muy convencido de que aquel aventurado plan fuera a resultar a la perfección.

—Volando a toda velocidad —comenzó a decir—. Gracias a la curva de la Tierra, las naves enemigas tardarán unos minutos en alcanzarnos y eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para huir.

Asiont lo había planteado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Uno de los militares de las fuerzas terrestres asintió sombríamente y cerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo, procederemos a preparar las naves. Sólo ruego a Dios que no se equivoquen.

_Armagedón (Cuarteles endorianos)_

José Zeiva caminó rápidamente por uno de los pasillos de la imponente estación espacial seguido de cerca por su primo, el general Luis Carrier del ejército imperial endoriano. Luis Carrier, uno de los tantos terrícolas que habían ido a vivir al planeta Endoria cuando José tomó el poder, era el hermano mayor de Rodrigo Carrier, pero a diferencia de éste último, Luis había decidido quedarse en el bando de José. El emperador de Endoria bajó por unas escaleras rumbo a uno de los miles de ascensores con los que contaba la estación. En cuanto entraron al elevador y se hubieron cerrado las puertas, los dos hombres sabían que podían hablar en confianza.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —le inquirió Luis.

—N´astarith y sus científicos están listos para accionar el Portal Estelar y no quieren que nada salga mal.

—¿Pero por qué tantos preparativos? No entiendo nada de esto.

—Según tengo entendido —murmuró José con desgano—, existe una antigua leyenda endoriana que dice que un rey profetizó que si alguien intentara apoderarse de las doce gemas también estará propiciando el final de la Existencia.

—Hmmm, ya veo y ¿tú también estás preocupado por eso?

El emperador de Endoria negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás he creído en semejantes cuentos. Todo eso de los Caballeros Celestiales y los dichosos guerreros de otros mundos no son mas que tonterías.

Las puertas se abrieron a un pasillo blanco y pulcro. Luis tomó la delantera y atravesó una gruesa puerta. Él y José se introdujeron a en una sala destinada a la preparación de estrategias. Era lujosa, tenía un cierto tipo cavernoso y estaba dominada por una gran pantalla holográfica informatizada, N´astarith y los otros ya se encontraban ahí reunidos.

La superficie era la de veinte metros, de largo y ancho. Guardias de seguridad, equipados con armas preparadas para disparar, patrullaban por una serie de pasarelas a cierta altura. Pero la pieza central que predominaba en aquel espacio era el enorme anillo de metal oscuro. Estaba suspendido en una plataforma construida a propósito.

El exterior del aro está formado por un lustroso armazón que bajo las luces era del mismo color que el cielo nocturno. La superficie está formado por grandes placas conectados entre sí mediante innumerables piezas mecánicas de gran complejidad, así como con artefactos mecánicos colocados con la misma precisión que los músculos de una mano humana.

—Y pensar que tuve en mis manos este Portal Estelar por mucho tiempo sin saber cómo demonios hacerlo funcionar —murmuró José mientras contemplaba aquel enorme anillo.

—Es una maravilla, ¿verdad? —expresó Zocrag, el científico de cabecera de N´astarith, arqueando sus cejas hirsutas.

Jesús apartó a Zocrag con un suave codazo para observar el artefacto desde más cerca. Se dirigió directamente hacia el portal y recorrió la superficie con su mano. Había unos canales grabados con mucha precisión que formaban unos dibujos.

—¿Qué significan estos dibujos? —preguntó el príncipe meganiano.

—No tenemos la menor idea —replicó Zocrag, como si nunca hubiese reflexionado sobre ellos. En realidad, le tenían obsesionado—. Aún no lo sabemos, estamos trabajando en averiguarlo. A pesar de que nuestra tecnología es bastante avanzada, debo confesar que el Portal Estelar aún guarda muchos misterios para nosotros.

Francisco Ferrer se alejó del grupo y contempló por unos segundos la extraña máquina.

—Quizás no deberíamos usar este Portal Estelar —musitó luego de observar el aparato minuciosamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Francisco? —le inquirió burlonamente el Khan del Dragón—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de los guerreros de los que habla la leyenda?

Francisco se volvió hacia Tiamat para mirarlo fijamente. De nueva cuenta el Khan del Dragón había entrado a un lugar sin que se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? El emperador de Megazoar iba a decir algo, pero la repentina llegada de Galford al laboratorio lo hizo esperar.

—Galford, ya era hora de que llegaras —comentó Jesús de buena gana—. Es un honor que nos acompañes en un momento tan importante.

Galford era un hombre alto y fornido. Llevaba los cabellos largos. Portaba una armadura de color morado y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro del que colgaba una espada guardada en una funda. Se rumoraba que era uno de los hombres más leales de todo Megazoar, y por esa razón Francisco lo había nombrado líder de todos los demás guerreros de su imperio.

—Saludos, príncipe Ferrer —respondió Galford, apoyando la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada—. Disculpe la tardanza, pero no encontraba el laboratorio —hizo una pausa y llevó la mirada hacia el enorme anillo de metal oscuro—. ¿Así que este el famoso Portal Estelar del que tanto hablan en la base?

Francisco asintió.

—Así es, amigo mío, es el antiguo Portal Estelar proveniente de Dilmun.

El oscuro señor de Abbadón se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Este el guerrero que han decidido enviar en la misión, Francisco? —le preguntó.

—Así es, N´astarith —asintió el emperador meganiano, colocando su mano sobre uno de los hombros del guerrero de la Justicia—. Él es Galford, el guerrero de la Justicia de Megazoar. Es muy hábil con la espada y posee muchas otras habilidades que podrías encontrar realmente sorprendentes.

El amo de Abbadón miró fijamente a Galford por unos instantes y después dijo:

—No eres tan fuerte como mis Khans, pero tu nivel es aceptable para esta labor.

La puerta de acceso al laboratorio se abrió nuevamente y tres sujetos más penetraron en el lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Tiamat observó a cada uno de los recién llegados hasta que finalmente posó sus ojos sobre una joven mujer de tez clara y cabello rubio. Se trataba de una Khan.

—Vaya, vaya, pero sí es nada menos que la asombrosa Lilith —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Es toda una sorpresa.

Lilith era la Khan del escorpión Selket. Entre sus compañeros era conocida como una guerrera sumamente despiadada, vanidosa y narcisista. No dudaba en tratar de demostrar lo poderosa que era cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Vestía una armadura de color rojo con finos adornos anaranjados y, al igual que Tiamat, portaba un anillo dorado en su mano derecha. Sobre su espalda llevaba una capa oscura como era común entre todos los guerreros Khans.

Anteriormente había pertenecido a la orden de los Caballeros Celestiales como una aprendiz más, pero como era demasiada ambiciosa y arrogante, no dudó en sumarse a una rebelión que se había suscitado en el planeta Adur con el objetivo de derrocar al Consejo de los Celestiales. Una vez que la insurrección fue aplacada por los mismos Celestiales, Lilith fue juzgada junto con sus camaradas y sentenciada al exilio eterno. Tiempo después se uniría al imperio de Abbadón para vengarse de todos aquellos que la habían desterrado.

Otro de los recién llegados era un sujeto alto que se cubría el rostro con una máscara negra. Una larga franja dejaba ver claramente sus ojos sombríos. Portaba un traje de colores oscuros y para protegerse el pecho y los hombros llevaba una armadura de batalla. En su brazo izquierdo portaba una computadora muy avanzada sobre una especie de forro metálico que le cubría todo el antebrazo. Su nombre era Sigma y bien era conocido por todos como el líder de la famosa organización de Espías Estelares. Durante mucho tiempo se había dedicado a entrenar a un sinnúmero de mercenarios, espías y caza recompensas de toda la galaxia para aquella organización hasta que, un día, decidió unirse permanentemente al imperio de Abbadón.

—Bienvenido, Sigma —declaró Tiamat—. Teníamos tiempo sin saber de ti.

Lilith, por su parte, volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba el Khan del Dragón, después se cruzó los brazos y le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio que no pasó desapercibida por José Zeiva y Luis Carrier. A pesar de lo mucho que la Khan de Selket se empeñaba en negarlo a leguas se podía ver que detestaba a Tiamat. Desde que se había convertido en una guerrera Khan, Lilith siempre había soñado con convertirse en líder de todos los guerreros de Abbadón. Pero para su desgracia, sus planes siempre se vieron truncados por la presencia de Tiamat y otros Khans que eran mucho más poderosos que ella.

El último sujeto llamó la atención especialmente de Jesús, Francisco y Galford. Se trataba de un hombre barbado y fornido que vestía un traje de color amarillo. Llevaba un peto que ostentaba como emblema el símbolo del imperio meganiano.

—¡No es posible! ¡Tú eres... —balbuceó Francisco.

—Así es, emperador, soy Isótopo —respondió el guerrero, esbozando una gran sonrisa—. Es un honor saber que aún me recuerda a pesar de tanto tiempo. Como puedes ver por mi armadura, aún no he perdido el amor por nuestro mundo.

Francisco se volvió inmediatamente hacia N´astarith, listo para sacar toda la indignación que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas a tu servicio a este sujeto? —preguntó hecho una furia—. Isótopo es un criminal muy buscado en todo Megazoar por haber tomado parte en una guerra civil contra mi gobierno.

N´astarith miró fijamente al emperador meganiano y se acercó unos centímetros hacia él.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme, Francisco?

Con una expresión de terror en el rostro, Francisco bajó la cabeza y no se atrevió a decir nada.

Lilith contuvo una sonrisa burlona y se acercó hasta la oscura e imponente figura de N´astarith. Como era su costumbre, siempre se esforzaba por mostrarse excesivamente servicial.

—Mi señor, ya estamos listos para la misión —le dijo, haciendo una caravana—. Le aseguro que tendremos éxito.

José desvió su mirada hacia Lilith un instante para examinarla con cuidado. En ese momento, el emperador endoriano cayó en cuenta de que todos los guerreros de N´astarith, a excepción de Sigma, llevaban un extraño aparato en el rostro. El artefacto iba sujetó a la oreja por medio de un audífono del que salía diminuto brazo que terminaba en un pequeño visor de color transparente que cubría el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en el rostro? —le preguntó a Tiamat.

El Khan del Dragón miró a José detenidamente.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó a su vez, señalando el aparato con el dedo índice.

—Sí, ¿qué es eso?

—Es un escáner visual —respondió tranquilamente—. Sirve para calcular el nivel de combate de nuestros adversarios así como su ubicación. También tiene otros usos, como el de la comunicación.

—¡Qué tontería! —exclamó José en forma sarcástica—. Según tengo entendido, ustedes los Khans usan la telepatía para comunicarse entre sí y como guerreros me imagino que saben como percibir el aura de sus enemigos. Si es así, entonces ¿por qué rayos usan esas cosas?

Tiamat y Lilith se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con complicidad.

—Eso es verdad —repuso Lilith—. Nosotros usamos la telepatía y podemos saber el poder de nuestros enemigos usando nuestra percepción. Pero como has de saber, sí alguien desapareciera su aura en una batalla sería imposible ubicar su presencia.

—Lo mismo sucede —añadió Tiamat—, sí tu oponente es un robot o un androide. No podrás percibir su presencia hasta que lo tengas a la vista. Para ello es que sirven estos escáneres. Con ellos podemos saber la cantidad de poder que nuestro oponente puede soportar y, aunque desaparezcan sus auras, podremos saber exactamente su poder de pelea. Además, estos escáneres también poseen detectores de calor, de carbono y nucleares.

José alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. Realmente las fuerzas de Abbadón pensaban en todo.

N´astarith, mientras tanto, se volvió hacia su científico de confianza.

—¿Está todo en orden, Zocrag?

—Sí, mi señor —contestó el científico—. La nave ya se encuentra lista para partir.

—¿Cuál nave? —preguntó Jesús—. Pensé que iban a atravesar el Portal Estelar aquí mismo en el laboratorio.

—La nave que nos llevará hacia donde se encuentra la gema, tontuelo —respondió Isótopo burlonamente.

Jesús frunció el entrecejo con algo de irritación, iba a decir algo cuando varios soldados imperiales de Abbadón surgieron por una puerta y se pararon justo frente a N´astarith.

—Estos guardias los conducirán hasta su nave —declaró Tiamat, extendiendo una mano hacia los soldados que acababan de entrar—. Una vez que estén a bordo y listos para partir, nosotros accionaremos el Portal Estelar para crear una puerta en el espacio que los llevará hacia el otro universo. Los escáneres visuales y los detectores en la nave tienen grabada la firma energética de las gemas estelares. No les será difícil encontrarla.

N´astarith se acercó lentamente a sus emisarios, mirándolos fríamente.

—Encuentren la gema de los Titanes y regresen cuanto antes. También quiero que hagan una evaluación de los defensores que existan en los mundos a donde vayan. Quizás encuentren guerreros poderosos y lo mejor sería que los eliminarán para evitar futuros riesgos.

Los guerreros al servicio de Abbadón asintieron con la cabeza y a continuación salieron por la puerta que conducía al hangar. En cuanto Galford y los otros salieron de la sala, Francisco se volvió hacia su hijo un tanto preocupado.

—Espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto, hijo mío.

Jesús no contesto nada. Únicamente se concreto a dar un largo suspiro mientras meditaba. Pero aunque su padre no lo supiera nunca, los pensamientos de su el príncipe compartían la misma preocupación.

_Siberia (Base Caronte)_

Los encargados del radar habían detectado una de las naves imperiales en las cercanías de Moscú. Conscientes del peligro, varios soldados se habían apostado a las afueras de la base para proteger la evacuación por si los imperiales llegaban antes de lo previsto.

En su habitación personal, Andrea estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando una joven de unos dieciocho años y cabello castaño penetró en la habitación.

—Los pilotos ya se encuentran listos para partir —anunció con suma importancia, haciendo un saludo militar.

—No tienes porque ser tan formal aquí conmigo, Mariana —replicó Andrea mientras sacaba algunas cosas de un improvisado armario—. Deja eso de lado, por favor.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa de inocencia—. Lo que sucede es que trato de ser más dura. Una líder de escuadrón no puede darse el lujo de ser sensible y... .

—¿Quién te ha dicho semejante cosa? —exclamó una voz desde fuera de la habitación.

Mariana frunció el entrecejo y después se asomó apresuradamente por la puerta. Asiont estaba recargado de espaldas en la pared que daba al pasillo, justo a un costado de la puerta y obviamente había escuchado todo lo que ellas habían estado hablando.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —le inquirió algo molesta—¿Por qué estabas escuchando lo que no te importa, metiche?

El joven sonrió algo apenado por el reclamo. Era bastante obvio que a la chica no le gustaba que nadie estuviera oyendo sus conversaciones y menos con su madre.

—Oh, disculpa, pero venía a ver a tu madre y casualmente escuche vuestra conversación.

Al escuchar la voz del Celestial, Andrea salió de la habitación.

—Ah, Asiont, eres tú —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el rostro molesto de su hija. La mirada de Mariana lo decía todo—. Esta es mi hija, Mariana, es piloto de combate de las fuerzas de Lerasi.

—Eso significa... —comentó Asiont—, que eres una princesa, ¿no es así, Mariana?

La chica hizo un mueca de niña rebelde para luego volverse hacia su madre.

—Mamá, ¿quién es este sujeto tan "simpático"?

El énfasis que Mariana había hecho en la palabra simpático no paso desapercibido para su madre, ni para Asiont.

—El es Asiont Ben-Al, uno de los Caballeros Celestiales que nos ayudarán a vencer a los imperiales.

Mariana fulminó al Celestial con la mirada.

—Espero que sea tan buen guerrero como espía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Asiont—. Sólo venía a informarle a tu madre que un Devastador Estelar de Abbadón se acerca a nuestra posición. No pretendía ofenderte.

—Ya es hora de irnos —anunció Andrea tomando una bolsa con utensilios personales.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, el joven Ben-Al se volvió hacia Mariana.

—Y en cuanto a tu idea de hacerte la dura... . —comenzó a decirle, dando a entender que no quería dejar inconclusa la discusión con ella—. Te diré que no debes confundir la valentía con la insensibilidad. Un verdadero guerrero sabe que no hay necesidad de tomar postura falsas. Cuando el valor es verdadero, éste surgirá por si solo.

Mariana se quedó asombrada de la sensibilidad con la que aquel joven hablaba. Por la primera impresión que había tenido de él, no esperaba que pensara de esta manera. Iba a decir algo cuando una sirena comenzó a sonar por toda la base.

_Moscú, Rusia._

Encima de la enorme capital moscovita, una gigantesca nave imperial inspeccionaba toda el área en busca de resistencia. En el puente de mando, un oficial abbadonita se acercó hasta un monitor. Estaba anotando las lecturas que aparecían en la pantalla cuando una oscura e imponente figura se acercó a él.

—¿Captaron algo? —preguntó Mantar con impaciencia.

—Sí, señor —respondió el oficial algo intimidado por la apariencia de su interlocutor—. Tenemos una señal que nos llega desde una área alejada en las montañas. Al parecer se trata de un escudo de energía que protege toda una zona de diez kilómetros. El campo tiene potencia para anular los radares comunes y resistir un bombardeo directo.

Mantar miró la pantalla mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla. El hombre era alto, como de dos metros y fornido y portaba una oscura máscara que únicamente dejaba ver sus ojos rojos. Vestía un traje de color morado y una armadura púrpura; un enorme gorro en forma alargada cubría su cabeza. Mantar era el almirante supremo de todas la fuerzas de Abbadón y la mano derecha de N´astarith.

—Ya veo, el capitán Nan-Sur no revisó el área con cuidado. Es un completo torpe.

—Se sorprendió mucho —repuso el oficial, intentando justificar a su superior—. Él también reaccionó con sorpresa y... .

—Es tan tonto como estúpido. Prepare las tropas para iniciar un reconocimiento a fondo —le interrumpió el almirante, poniendo fin a la discusión. Viendo que no podría decir algo más que pudiera salvar a su superior, el oficial de la nave se retiró. Con paso firme, Mantar se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el capitán de la nave con sus demás oficiales.

Al ver al almirante acercarse, los oficiales interrumpieron su plática para atenderlo.

—Lord Mantar, hemos ubicado una base en... .

El capitán Nan-Sur no pudo terminar la frase. Con desesperación sintió como la respiración se le iba mientras se asfixiaba lentamente.

—Oficial, Sun-Har —dijo Mantar, dirigiéndose al segundo de a bordo.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió éste mientras Nan-Sur se sujetaba el cuello, tratando de respirar.

—Quiero que envíe un grupo de robots Centuriones hacia las montañas para iniciar una inspección a fondo. Hemos detectado unas transmisiones clandestinas y queremos averiguar sí existen fuerzas militares todavía escondidas. Ahora usted esta al mando, capitán Sun-Har.

En ese momento, Nan-Sur cayó muerto frente a la mirada de todos. Sun-Har miró de reojo a su fallecido antecesor y sonrió; después de todo había conseguido que lo ascendieran.

—Gracias, lord Mantar —asintió con la cabeza—. Le aseguro que cumpliré con mi deber.

Lentamente, la gigantesca nave extraterrestre tomó rumbo hacia el oeste. Una gran compuerta en la parte inferior comenzó a abrirse emitiendo un crujido metálico. Al menos diez enormes robot de doce metros de estatura y forma humanoide salieron del Devastador para dirigirse hacia las montañas.

_Siberia (Base Caronte)_

En la sala de control, un soldado terrestre que llevaba colgado unos auriculares dio la voz de alerta.

—¡Alerta! El radar capta al menos diez objetos volando hacia nuestra posición a una gran velocidad.

Uno de los generales, que se encontraba en el lugar de guardia, se dirigió hacia una consola para dar instrucciones a sus tropas. Sí una nave imperial llegaba antes de que pudieran organizar el escape, entonces todos estaría completamente perdido.

—Todos a sus puestos —ordenó apresuradamente—. Debemos ganar algo de tiempo en lo que las naves despegan.

Mientras las naves de la Alianza Estelar calentaban sus motores, los soldados terrestres cogieron sus armas y se prepararon para recibir al enemigo.

_Continuará... ._


	4. LA AMBICIÓN DE N´ASTARITH

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO III**

**LA AMBICIÓN DE N´ASTARITH**

_Reino de Papunika._

Recostados cómodamente a la sombra de un árbol, Dai y Poppu observaban el tranquilo paso de las nubes por el cielo. Era divertido ver como éstas tomaban distintas formas a cada momento; a veces alguna parecía un árbol, otra un castillo. Sin embargo, la forma que tenían las nubes eran el último pensamiento que circulaba por la mente del pequeño Dai.

—¿En que piensas, Dai? —le inquirió Poppu sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Con una pajilla entre los dientes, Dai desvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¿Hummm?

—Has estado muy callado desde nuestro último enfrentamiento con Baran —comentó el joven hechicero—. Quizás sería bueno que habláramos de ello, ¿no crees?

—Pensaba en el sueño de Leona —respondió Dai regresando la mirada al cielo.

—¡Ah, vamos, pilluelo! —exclamó Poppu maliciosamente—. Estás preocupado por la princesa, ¿eh? Ya sabía que te importaba más de lo que aparentas.

Dai desvió la mirada hacia Poppu por segunda ocasión. Al ver la cara llena de sarcasmo que ponía su amigo, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse levemente.

—¡No! ¡No es lo que tu piensas! —exclamó, agitando violentamente los brazos.

Poppu lo miró con una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

—Vamos, Dai, no tienes que disimular conmigo. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que constantemente estás pensando en ella?

—Poppu, deja de decir esa clase de cosas —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Lo que pasa es que nunca antes había visto a Leona reaccionar de ese modo por una cosa tan simple como un sueño.

El joven hechicero dejó de sonreír por un momento. Evasivas o no, las palabras de Dai estaban cargadas de razón. No conocía mucho a la princesa de Papunika, pero ella no era de las personas que solían asustarse con facilidad, y menos con un sueño.

—Tienes razón en eso—reconoció Poppu mientras llevaba su mirada hacia el castillo real—. No me parece que Leona sea de las personas que se asustan fácilmente.

—Eso es cierto —convino Dai, recostándose nuevamente en el suelo—. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que soñó?

_La Tierra (Siberia)_

A una velocidad increíble, diez robot centuriones descendieron sobre los fríos campos de Siberia. Estaban a sólo una distancia de siete kilómetros de la base _Caronte_. Luego de iniciar una exploración de la zona con sus sensores ópticos, los pilotos de aquellos enormes moles mecánicas localizaron la ubicación del complejo secreto y decidieron avanzar hacia éste.

—¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Rodrigo, mientras contemplaba a los robots enemigos por medio de un monitor—. Creo que esas latas mugrosas ya nos han encontrado. Vienen hacia aquí.

Astrea se asomó por encima del hombro de Rodrigo y examinó el monitor con cuidado.

—No hay tiempo. Infórmenle a los soldados que los entretengan el mayor tiempo posible mientras evacuamos al personal.

Rápidamente todo el personal militar comenzó a caminar en distintas direcciones. Las sirenas de alarma del complejo se activaron poniendo a todos en alerta. Uno de los robots enemigos avanzó directamente hacia la base. Tras descubrir a un buen número de soldados apostados en la nieve con cañones láser y otro tipo de armas, el piloto imperial decidió iniciar el ataque. El centurión alzó uno de sus brazos mostrando un enorme cañón que llevaba pegado al antebrazo. Un rayo luminosos surcó los cielos y su silbido fue seguido de un ligero estallido a unos cuantos metros del primer destacamento de soldados que aún alistaban sus armas en la nieve.

En cuestión de segundos, los pacíficos campos de Siberia se convirtieron en un cruento campo de batalla. Los robots centuriones eran armas de batalla creadas por los meganianos. Enorme colosos de doce metros de altura controlados desde su interior. Los pilotos que iban dentro contemplaban el exterior por medio de un visor negro en forma de triángulo invertido que cubría la mayor parte de la cara del robot.

Sobre los montes Urales, el almirante Mantar seguía detenidamente las acciones de los centuriones. Estaba por enviar varios escuadrones de naves abbadonitas para apoyar a los meganiano cuando el capitán Sun-Har se le acercó por un costado.

—Almirante, hemos detectado varias naves enemigas tratando de abandonar el planeta —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Mantar volviera el rostro hacia él—. De acuerdo con nuestras rastreadores, estimamos que existen fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar atrincheradas en una base cercana.

Mantar dejó escapar una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya lo veo —musitó, divertido por el caos—. ¿Así que ahora planean escapar, eh? Bien, es hora de mandar refuerzos —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia sus demás oficiales—. Esos miserables no se saldrán con la suya. Avisen a las naves imperiales más cercanas. La fiesta está a punto de comenzar.

_Siberia (Base Caronte)_

En el cuarto de control, un buen número de oficiales contemplaban fríamente el transcurso de la batalla. Andrea estaba por dar nuevas ordenes cuando uno de los tantos técnicos se levantó de su asiento.

—El primer transporte ya se encuentra listo para salir —anunció con importancia.

Andrea suspiró y esperó a que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia a ella.

—Bien, que salga de inmediato y que nos esperen en las coordenadas uno punto decimal dos ocho.

En medio de un violento tiroteo de rayos láser, un enorme crucero de batallas terrícola se elevó por los aires a gran velocidad. Los Centuriones alzaron las miradas hacia el cielo conjuntamente. La enorme nave era escoltado por quince cazas de combate. Un griterío se elevó de los soldados que defendían la base al ver el primer transporte escapar a toda velocidad rumbo al espacio.

Los Centuriones descargaron andanada tras andanada sobre la base _Caronte_ poniendo en peligro toda la evacuación. Decididos a ganar algo de tiempo, un grupo de veinte naves caza lerasinos guiadas por la princesa Mariana salieron de los hangares para seguir el combate.

—Bien, muchachos, vamos a divertirnos —dijo Mariana con el fin de tranquilizar los ánimos—. Referencia 1,2,0.

La princesa de Lerasi estaba consciente de que iban a acercarse peligrosamente, pero deseaba con toda su fuerza dañar a los robots imperiales.

—¡Ataquen!

Tres naves dieron una vuelta al unísono y se acercaron vertiginosamente por el costado de uno de los Centuriones. Cuando pareció que estaban justo encima del robot dispararon varias veces. Los haces láser impactaron al gigante, haciéndolo tambalearse brevemente sin provocarle algún daño. Sin embargo, el último disparo golpeó el hombro del robot imperial provocando una violenta explosión que le desprendió una parte del brazo.

Habiendo tenido éxito en el ataque, las naves atacantes volvieron a elevarse a toda velocidad.

—¡Bien hecho _Amarillo-1_ y _2_! —festejó Mariana.

Como si se tratara de un ser vivo, el robot Centurión sujetó su hombro mientras escudriñaba los cielos buscando a sus atacantes. Nuevamente, Mariana hizo descender su nave en picada disparando continuamente en contra del robot dañado.

El Centurión averiado, por su parte, disparó varias veces sin resultado en contra las naves de la Alianza. Las ráfagas de los cazas lo golpearon una y otra vez hasta que éste explotó en mil pedazos.

—¡Viva! ¡Le dimos a ese miserable! —gritó uno de los pilotos lerasinos lleno de júbilo.

Mariana esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y asintió. De pronto su radar emitió un pitido de alerta que llamó su atención. Varios de los Centuriones se habían lanzado por los cielos para perseguirlos.

—¡Maniobras evasivas!

El _Amarillo-1_ aceleró su nave a una increíble velocidad. Uno de los centuriones le comenzó a disparar varias veces sin conseguir derribarlo.

—Atención _Amarillo-1_, aquí _ lí__der Amarillo_, da la vuelta, te cubriremos —ordenó Mariana, mientras viraba su nave hacia la izquierda seguida por el _Amarillo-2_ para colocarse tras el robot imperial.

_—_Negativo, puedo controlarlo —respondió el piloto lerasino mientras bajaba la velocidad para vigilar a su perseguidor. Otro de los robots enemigos se situó detrás de Mariana y su acompañante.

La princesa de Lerasi forzó su nave para hacer un rizo lateral unos milisegundos antes de que un bombardeo de rayos láser estuviera a punto de alcanzarla. Desgraciadamente, el _Amarillo-2_ no tuvo tanta suerte y explotó en mil pedazos al ser golpeado por uno de los disparos.

Mariana se puso a descender en picada, acelerando hacia el suelo. A medida que se acercaba a la superficie blanquizca luchó contra la tentación de reducir la velocidad.

—_Amarillo-1_, ¿dónde estás?

—¡Estoy en serios problemas, Líder_ Amarillo_! —respondió el piloto con un tono de desesperación.

Mariana no era la única en dificultades. El Centurión que perseguía a la otra nave lerasina aumentó su velocidad hasta prácticamente tocar la cola de la nave. le disparó con varias ráfagas de energía. En cuestión de segundos, el _Amarillo-1_ se incendió y explotó en el aire antes de que el piloto pudiera hacer algo para evadir a su perseguidor.

Consciente de que sería la próxima en ser derribada, Mariana aceleró rápidamente mientras evadía los disparos láser. Antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, dos centuriones más se colocaron frente a ella. No había escape. Uno de los pilotos enemigos fijó la mira sobre la nave lerasina y se preparó para derribarla...

Sin embargo, antes de que el piloto enemigo pudiera efectuar un disparo acertado, una pequeña esfera de luz brillante rasgó los cielos a gran velocidad e impactó su nave-robot. Con una única explosión, el Centurión meganiano se convirtió en una bola de fuego y fragmentos metálicos.

—¿Pero qué fue eso? —inquirió Mariana totalmente contrariada.

Al desviar la mirada hacia su costado derecho, la princesa descubrió la figura de un hombre que se mantenía suspendido en el aire rodeado por una extraña aura de energía. Cuando miró con más detenidamente, Mariana cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de Cadmio, el obstinado hermano de Lance.

—Será mejor que te vayas de aquí —le sugirió Cadmio en un tono de suprema arrogancia—. Esto es muy peligroso.

Mariana alzó ambas cejas, completamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel joven volara por los cielos sin ningún aparato? Cuando era niña su padre le había contado una y otra vez acerca de los maravillosos poderes de los Caballeros Celestiales. Siempre había creído que todos esos relatos no eran más que un conjunto de leyendas. Nunca se imaginó que hubiera estado equivocada.

De repente otro de los centuriones se lanzó directamente contra Cadmio. El Celestial, por su parte, se mantuvo en el aire sin inmutarse y aguardó a que el robot enemigo se acercara hasta él. Mariana estaba observando la escena detenidamente cuando una transmisión se filtro por su comunicador.

—_Atención líder Amarillo, ¿me escucha?_

—Afirmativo —respondió Mariana. Llevando la vista hacia delante, la princesa de Lerasi descubrió treinta cazas terrícolas que volaban en línea recta hacia el campo de batalla.

—Escuche, princesa, nosotros nos encargaremos de estas chatarras imperiales —declaró el líder de los pilotos terrestres—. Mejor continúe escoltando los transportes rumbo al espacio.

La princesa lerasina bajó la cabeza, indecisa. Deseaba con toda el alma quedarse y ayudar en la batalla, pero estaba consciente de que su principal deber era proteger la evacuación.

—De acuerdo, pero les dejare la mitad de mi escuadra para que los ayude —dijo Mariana y luego alejó su nave con un rápido viraje—. Buena suerte.

Cadmio observó como la nave de Mariana se perdía en el firmamento hasta el último momento y luego sonrió con satisfacción. Cuando volvió la vista hacia delante, el enorme cuerpo del robot enemigo hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente del escape de la princesa lerasina.

—¡Maldito seas! —le espetó el piloto meganiano—. No sé como derribaste a mi compañero. Dime ¿quién eres, infeliz gusano?

—¿Qué quien soy? —respondió Cadmio, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa maliciosa—. Mi nombre es Cadmio y soy un Caballero Celestial.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Eso no puede ser! Se supone que todos los Celestiales fueron exterminados por los Khans hace más de veinte ciclos estelares.

—Pues ya ves que no, amigo —dijo Cadmio desplegando más su poderosa aura—. Lo único que me decepciona es que N´astarith no este aquí.

—¡Basta! ¡Yo me encargare de eliminarte, basura! —gritó el piloto del Centurión.

Con un rápido movimiento, el robot enemigo levantó su brazo derecho y disparó varias veces. No obstante antes de que la primera ráfaga pudiera tocar a Cadmio, éste desapareció usando su asombrosa velocidad. Los rayos láser pasaron de largo y se perdieron en el cielo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿a dónde demonios se fue?

El coloso volvió la mirada en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar al Caballero Celestial. No había señales de él por ningún lado. De pronto, los detectores de carbono le indicaron que su enemigo se encontraba justo encima de él.

—Aquí estoy, estúpido —se burló Cadmio.

El piloto meganiano reaccionó como era de esperarse. Llenó de ira, se lanzó contra el guerrero Celestial tratando de golpearlo usando los puños del coloso. Pero a pesar de que el Centurión media casi seis veces su tamaño, el Caballero Celestial podía esquivar todos los ataques moviéndose de un extremo a otro sin mayor problema.

Finalmente, Cadmio se arrojó directamente contra el robot meganiano y usando únicamente su codo, le propinó un tremendo golpe que lo derribó. El piloto enemigo luchó desesperadamente por unos instantes para recuperar el control de su robot-nave. Finalmente, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, logró detener su caída a sólo unos metros de estrellarse en el suelo.

—Pero... ¡esto no es posible! —murmuró el piloto mientras trataba de estabilizar a su Centurión—. Sólo el príncipe Jesús y el emperador Francisco son capaces de semejantes acciones. Está vez usaré todas mis armas.

Decidido a eliminar al Caballero Celestial de una vez por todas, el Centurión meganiano volvió a elevarse hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente con su diminuto enemigo. Sin perder tiempo, apuntó todo su arsenal contra Cadmio, quien permanecía inmóvil y mostrándose sumamente confiado.

—¡MUERE!

En cuestión de segundos, un sinnúmero de haces láser salieron de las armas del Centurión y estallaron sobre el cuerpo de Cadmio. Finalmente, el robot imperial detuvo sus disparos y espero para contemplar los resultados de su ataque. Una enorme nube de humo y polvo cubrían el lugar donde se suponía estaba el Celestial.

—Esta vez acabe con él —se dijo el piloto a sí mismo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la mano.

El rostro del piloto sufrió una aterradora transformación cuando la nube de humo se disipó por completo. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, Cadmio avanzó lentamente hacia el robot enemigo con los brazos cruzados. No tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño.

—¡Imposible! —gritó el piloto casi muerto por la sorpresa.

—Qué pelea tan aburrida es esta —murmuró Cadmio con desgano—. Bueno, creo que ahora será mi turno para atacar, ¿no? Te advierto que yo no soy tan bondadoso como los demás Caballeros Celestiales de los que hayas podido oír hablar antes.

Consciente de que nada de lo que pudiera hacer detendría al Celestial con el que luchaba, el piloto enemigo tiró de los mandos para darle media vuelta al robot y huir a toda velocidad. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar lo suficientemente lejos, Cadmio apareció de la nada en su camino. Con la velocidad del rayo, el Celestial golpeó el rostro del Centurión con un certero puñetazo que provocó que la cabeza del robot salió disparada a lo lejos.

Dañado seriamente, el Centurión se desplomó totalmente sin control. Antes de que éste se estrellara en las rocas, el Caballero Celestial formó una pequeña esfera de luz en su mano para concluir su obra. Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Cadmio arrojó la esfera de energía contra el robot y lo hizo estallar.

—¡Bah! Estos robots no son la gran cosa —vociferó, mirando con desprecio como los pedazos del Centurión caían en el suelo como si fueran copos de nieve ardientes—. No me costó nada de trabajo acabar con esa chatarra.

Unos estallidos llamaron su atención en los cielos. Naves de combate abbadonitas se habían sumado a la batalla.

—Sólo espero que Lance logre salir de aquí a salvo —murmuró.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los soldados aliados y terrestres que se encontraban en la base habían participado en numerosos combates, no estaban preparados para algo así; en menos de veinte minutos una quinta parte de los hombres yacían muertos en la nieve.

En el complejo, los cañones láser terrestres continuaban lanzando haces sobre los robots enemigos. A medida que los centuriones meganianos se acercaban a las instalaciones, el intercambio de disparos se hacia más y más violento. Mientras los soldados caían abatidos, los colosos extraterrestres seguían su avance inexorable, destruyendo edificios y aplastando todo a su paso. Era una batalla que de antemano todos sabían estaba perdida.

En el cuarto de control, la reina Andrea Zeiva permanecía pegada a los diversos paneles de control supervisando hasta el último detalle de la evacuación y la batalla que se libraba.

—Nuestras naves han abandonado la atmósfera terrestre con éxito —informó River, uno de los técnicos, sujetando sus auriculares con una mano—. Sin embargo aún no podemos determinar si podremos alejarnos lo suficiente del planeta como para dar el salto al hiperespacio.

—No tenemos otra opción, River —dijo Andrea, mirando un pequeño panel militar de cristal para seguir las posiciones de las naves Aliadas e imperiales en una de las paredes—. Sí las naves no se alejan de planeta una por una serán presa fácil de esos Devastadores abbadonitas.

La puerta de acceso se abrió de golpe para dar entrada a Asiont, Lance y Astrea. La reina se volvió hacia ellos.

—Debemos abandonar este lugar, es muy peligroso permanecer aquí —dijo Lance en tono sombrío—. Naves de combate abbadonitas se han unido a los centuriones. Me temo que nuestros soldados no resistirán más de cinco ciclos.

—Ya casi estamos listos, de hecho la mayoría del personal ya ha sido evacuado —explicó Andrea, señalando con el dedo la posición de las naves de la Alianza en el pequeño panel militar de cristal—. El plan ha salido como lo esperábamos, sólo debemos esperar un poco más.

Lance lanzó una mirada de reojo a Astrea mientras se colocaba su casco de batalla.

—Entonces nosotros iremos a ayudar a mi hermano Cadmio para darles el tiempo que necesitan.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Andrea, abriendo enormemente sus ojos—. ¿Acaso estás loco, Lance?

—Por supuesto que no, majestad —respondió tranquilamente—. No podemos quedarnos aquí mirando como él se divierte solo.

Antes de que Andrea pudiera decir algo más para detenerlo, Lance salió corriendo de la habitación. Astrea, por su parte, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a seguirlo cuando, de repente, Asiont la tomó del brazo.

—¡Astrea, espera por favor!

La chica se volvió hacia el joven Ben-Al y lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Asiont?

—Yo... sólo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado, por favor.

Astrea sonrió nerviosamente, pero no desvió la mirada . Desde que eran pequeños, ambos habían cultivado una gran amistad que sin saberlo, se había convertido en algo más. En realidad los dos estaban enamorados, sólo que les costaba admitirlo.

—Tú también cuídate, Asiont —hizo una pausa y se acomodó los cabellos—. Sí todo sale bien nos veremos en la nave. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiont siguió a su amiga con la mirada hasta que ésta salió de la habitación. No dijo nada, pero su expresión de preocupación hablaba por sí sola.

Las cosas no marchaban bien para los soldados de la Alianza. Al igual que las naves caza, sus armas no eran rivales para los enormes Centuriones. Lenta, pero inexorablemente estaban siendo obligados a retroceder, incapaces de resistir el implacables ataque de las fuerzas imperiales. Al mismo tiempo, Cadmio continuaba protegiendo el despegue de las naves que se dirigían al espacio, pero la situación se estaba volviendo más y más compleja a cada momento.

Uno de los Centuriones disparó varias ráfagas de energía en contra del Caballero Celestial, pero éste logró esquivarlas fácilmente haciendo una serie de piruetas en el aire. Antes de que el robot meganiano pudiera atacar de nuevo, Cadmio junto sus muñecas con las palmas orientadas hacia delante y las llevó hacia un costado de su cuerpo. Una esfera de luz brillante apareció entre sus manos. Girando sus brazos hacia el cuerpo del robot meganiano, el Celestial le descargó un poderoso rayo de luz que le atravesó el pecho, haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos.

Cadmio dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió la vista hacia el horizonte justo a tiempo para ver como Lance y Astrea se le unían en la batalla.

—Hermano, estamos aquí para ayudarte —declaró Lance con una sonrisa.

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo con fingida arrogancia.

—¿Y quién les dijo que necesito ayuda? —preguntó en tono sarcástico—. Sólo han venido a estorbarme.

Lance bajó la mirada. Aquel comentario lo había herido mas allá de lo que Cadmio hubiera podido imaginar.

_Armagedón (Laboratorio principal)_

En la estación espacial todo estaba listo para accionar el Portal Estelar. El equipo de técnicos y científicos ya habían despejado el lugar para colocarse con N´astarith, Tiamat y los otros detrás de los cristales de la cabina de observación. Éste era un cuarto pequeño que había sido diseñado hacia mucho tiempo para controlar la seguridad y demás funciones. Estaba ubicado dentro del enorme espacio que acogía al Portal Estelar.

La primera gema ya había sido colocada en su lugar. Sólo era cuestión de algunos minutos para ver si todo aquel asunto de las gemas era cierto. Francisco Ferrer tragó saliva con dificultad cuando vio que el Portal estaba a punto de ser activado. Zocrag presionó un botón abriendo una salida el exterior. El agujero conducía a un pozo gigantesco e inclinado con salida al espacio. Aquel túnel tenía unos treinta metros de anchura, en cuanto se confirmó por las emisoras que las compuertas habían sido abiertas, el científico se giró hacia su emperador.

—Todo está listo, mi señor —hizo una pausa y esperó que N´astarith volviera los ojos hacia él—. Estamos en espera de sus ordenes. Los generadores de la estación están trabajando en perfecto estado.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el señor de Abbadón, que no dejaba de mirar el Portal Estelar en completo silencio. Parecía que todo lo demás a su alrededor hubiera perdido significado para él.

—Activa el portal, Zocrag —ordenó con una voz silbante, pero firme.

El científico abbadonita presionó un par de botones más haciendo que la parte de la estructura donde iban las gemas comenzara a girar. Inmediatamente toda la habitación comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó José, un tanto temeroso por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

La gema triangular colocada en el gigantesco anillo emitió un rayo de luz parecido a un láser, aunque era evidente que obedecía a leyes físicas diferentes, pues la luz fluyó hacía el centro del Portal. Manaba literalmente, como sí alguien hubiera abierto las llaves de un jardín y de ellas saliera luz líquida. A medida que el tentáculo de luz aumentaba de longitud, empezó a expandirse hasta formar un pequeño charco, una superficie sólida y resplandeciente, como una delgada lámina de mercurio extendida en el hueco centro del anillo.

El espejismo adquirió masa y comenzó a condensarse como un viscoso remolino de aguas turbulentas. La apariencia de esta extraña energía era similar a la del reflejo del sol sobre la superficie del agua. Contemplar aquella visión era algo casi místico, la gema colocada en la máquina brillaba por si sola, como si fuera una especie de foco luminoso que indicaba el camino en tanto que uno de los once huecos vacíos parpadeaba constantemente.

—¿Qué significa ese molesto parpadeo? —preguntó Jesús sin dejar de contemplar aquel inusual espectáculo.

—Nuestra gema estelar está haciendo resonancia con una de las gemas que se encuentra en un universo diferente al nuestro —respondió Zocrag sin titubeos—. Lo que ahora estamos contemplando es la entrada a otra realidad alternativa.

—Esa puerta es muy pequeña para que una de sus nave lo atraviese —observó José—. ¿Acaso están locos?

N´astarith contempló todo lo sucedido hasta el último detalle y luego sonrió.

—Zocrag, ahora quiero que alimentes el Portal Estelar con la energía de _Armagedón_ —ordenó.

El científico abbadonita se volvió hacia sus ayudantes y con una seña les indicó que hicieran lo que su emperador les ordenaba. Los técnicos accionaron varios controles y una enorme carga de energía fue conducida hasta el Portal. Un rayo de luz surgió del interior del anillo y atravesó el túnel con rumbo hacia el espacio proyectando una enorme puerta dimensional de al menos cincuenta kilómetros de diámetro.

—Todo está hecho, mi señor —dijo Tiamat llenó de orgullo como si él fuera el responsable de toda aquella operación.

—Eh, todavía no —intervino Zocrag—. La abertura dimensional que se acaba de formar aún necesita más energía para estabilizarse y ser segura. Recuerden que nunca habíamos abierto puertas de ese tamaño.

N´astarith se sintió muy complacido.

—Empezaremos por reunir las otras gemas —dijo, dirigiéndose a Tiamat y los otros en un tono bajo y suave—. Después no tendremos dificultad en acabar con las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar.

En el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, el emperador de Abbadón sintió como lo invadía una ola de intenso placer.

_Siberia (Base Caronte)_

—Ya casi todos los transportes han salido —informó Rodrigo a los demás con unos auriculares colgados en la cabeza—. Las naves nos esperan fuera de la atmósfera para iniciar el escape.

—Bien, envía a las tropas del sector nueve al sur a proteger a... —Andrea no pudo terminar la orden. Una explosión hizo vibrar todo el lugar provocando que varios aparatos hicieran corto circuito. Una voz se filtró por el sistema de comunicaciones.

—¡Tropas imperiales han entrado a la base, tropas imperiales han... AAAGHHH!

Asiont no lo pensó un segundo más y saltando un montón de escombros, que se encontraban en su camino, se dirigió a Andrea y los otros.

—Vámonos, esto se ha terminado —les dijo apresuradamente.

Andrea titubeó. Todavía no había dado la orden de evacuación, pero el repentino caos la había dejado ida. Asiont la tomó por el brazo haciéndola reaccionar.

—Transmite la señal para evacuar, Andrea.

Las luces se apagaron lentamente y volvieron a encenderse cuando la energía de otra explosión recorrió los circuitos eléctricos y dio una sacudida, como un fuerte terremoto de dos segundos de duración. El ruido de más explosiones a lejos recorría la tierra como un constante rugido.

—¡Transmitan la señal! —gritó Andrea mientras Asiont la conducía hacia la puerta salida. Antes de abandonar la habitación, la reina de Lerasi se dirigió al personal de comunicaciones que aún no salía—. ¡Vayan a sus transportes cuanto antes!

Rodrigo tomó lo que pudo de la sala de comunicaciones y salió corriendo detrás de Asiont y Andrea.

_"Es una guerra perdida"_, pensaba el comandante mientras escapaba. _"No vale la pena"_.

Cuando los soldados de la Alianza observaron que los cañones que protegía la base perdían potencia, comprendieron que la batalla estaba perdida. Habían hecho todo lo posible por retrasar a los robots y naves enemigas. Volviéndose todos hacia atrás, iniciaron la retirada en medio de una lluvia de disparos enemigos.

La nieve estaba cubierta de cascos, radios rotas, armaduras de batalla, fusiles, ametralladoras láser, además de cadáveres, infinidad de cadáveres, precios que la batalla exigía. Uno de los soldados volvió la vista hacia atrás —mientras huía— para contemplar como los disparos enemigos explotaban en los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Horrorizado, el soldado echó a correr a toda velocidad, pero no llegó muy lejos; un disparo le atravesó la cabeza matándolo en el acto y dispersando sus pedazos entre la multitud que corría.

Convencidos de que no había nada más que hacer, los Caballeros Celestiales se reunieron en el aire.

—La batalla está perdida —anunció Astrea mirando a sus amigos—. Es hora de escapar de aquí.

Cadmio y Lance asintieron con la cabeza conjuntamente. Como sí fueran un sólo individuo, los tres Caballeros Celestiales volaron a la misma velocidad rumbo al destructor Lerasino _Artemisa_ que se elevaba.

_Astronave Artemisa._

Dentro del puente de mando, el comandante Rodrigo Carrier se colocó frente a la pantalla visora para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Aún no podía creer que había salido con vida de la base Caronte.

—Todos los sistemas funcionan correctamente. En unos momentos estaremos a salvo y lejos de aquí —declaró apresuradamente.

Asiont miró otra de las pantalla. Sus amigos ya estaban a punto de alcanzarlos.

—Abran las compuertas para que Astrea, Cadmio y Lance entren —les dijo.

En cuanto el resto de los Caballeros Celestiales abordaron, la enorme nave se dirigió hacia el espacio a una velocidad increíble. Algunos de los centuriones iniciaron la persecución, pero estos fueron rápidamente derribados por las defensas Aire-Aire del destructor aliado. Cuando el _Artemisa_ abandonó la atmósfera terrestre, el azul del cielo se transformó en violeta. Después se convirtió en negro.

Ahí, arriba en la noche perenne iluminada por el sol eternamente cegador, la nave se sumergió profundamente en un velo de estrellas que los envolvió por completo. Reunidas a los lejos, un grupo de naves conformado por siete destructores terrestres y otros cinco de diferentes mundos miembros de la Alianza aguardaban la llegada de la última nave para una vez todos juntos, huir del espacio terrestre.

—Ahí están nuestras naves —las señaló Rodrigo con el dedo triunfantemente—. ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

El primer oficial de la nave siguió por medio de un monitor el movimiento de las naves enemigas que orbitaban el espacio terrestre hasta que se produjo un cambio peligroso.

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Señor, al menos siete naves enemigas se acercan a nuestra posición. Se trata de tres Devastadores Imperiales y cuatro destructores meganianos. Estimo que estarán sobre nosotros en veinte ciclos.

Andrea miró por encima del hombre del oficial para observar la pantalla hasta que llegó a la misma conclusión.

—¡Demonios! ¡A toda velocidad! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

La puerta de acceso del puente se abrió de golpe para dar entrada a Cadmio y los otros. Viendo a Astrea a salvo, Asiont no pudo disimular una sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Cómo vamos? —le inquirió la joven Celestial fijando su mirada en él.

—Mal, al menos siete naves enemigas nos están rodeando —respondió Asiont.

Conforme las naves aliadas se iban alejando del planeta, la siniestra silueta de la estación _Armagedón_ cautivó la atención de todos. Andrea, por su parte, clavó la mirada en la gigantesca base especial y la observó con detenimiento. Verla flotar, ahí en el espacio, era como un vago recordatorio de lo que había sido su vida al servicio de su hermano. Sin embargo, había algo más que llamó su atención, algo que por su belleza era imposible pasar por alto. Se trataba de la enorme abertura dimensional creada por el Portal Estelar. Un Devastador imperial estaba a punto de pasar por ella.

—¿Qué diablos es eso que se ve a lo lejos? —preguntó Rodrigo sin esperar que alguien pudiera responderle.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Cadmio al darse cuenta de lo que aquel lejano resplandor implicaba.

—¡Esos dementes han accionado el Portal Estelar! —gritó Lance con incredulidad—. Lo que se ve a lo lejos es una enorme chandra.

Andrea se volvió hacia los Celestiales con cara de no entender nada.

—¿Una chandra? —repitió—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Lance se volvió hacia Andrea y se acomodó los cabellos que colgaban frente a su rostro.

—Una chandra es una especie de puerta dimensional y lo peor de todo es que una nave imperial está a punto de pasar a través de ella —hizo una pausa y se acercó al panel de control—. Eso significa que han comenzado a buscar las gemas estelares de las que les hablamos hace poco —tras presionar unas cuantas teclas, el joven sonrió con algo de tranquilidad—. Afortunadamente para nosotros, esa abertura aún no es estable. Está solamente al 87 de su capacidad, pero lo malo es que no tardará en estabilizarse.

Todos se miraron entre sí como esperando que alguno propusiera alguna buena idea. Por un lado, las naves enemigas estaban a punto de rodearlos y por otro, los imperiales estaban a punto de iniciar un plan que significaba la derrota segura de la Alianza Estelar. La situación era sumamente crítica. De pronto, una voz resonó en el aire rompiendo con aquel sepulcral silencio.

—¿A dónde se supone que va a dar esa abertura dimensional?

Un sujeto vestido con ropa camuflada, máscara negra, botas y guantes blancos se abrió paso entre los oficiales y guardias del Puente de Mando con una actitud altanera.

—¿Eclipse? —preguntó Andrea, extrañada de ver a tan singular personaje entre ellos—. Pensé que te habías ido luego de lo ocurrido en Marte.

Un Espía Estelar, pensó Asiont. No había tenido mucho contacto con ellos, pero sabía reconocer a uno en cuanto lo veía. Cadmio, por su parte, frunció el ceño y examinó al recién llegado de arriba a a abajo con desprecio.

Eclipse era uno de los pocos Espías Estelares que se regía por un código de honor. Al igual que Rodrigo y Andrea también él había servido a José Zeiva con anterioridad. Cuando Andrea desertó del ejército endoriano abiertamente, Eclipse reflexionó sobre sus acciones y no tardó mucho en sumarse a las largas filas de oficiales y soldados renegados que se volvieron en contra del emperador endoriano. A partir de ese momento, Eclipse había desempeñado misiones de espionaje y sabotaje para la Alianza Estelar, pero siempre en secreto.

Una intento de sonrisa se insinuó en los labios del espía.

—Aún estoy dispuesto a vender mis servicios de espionaje para la Alianza —hizo una pausa y esperó que todos lo miraran—. Ustedes quieren saber a donde se dirige ese Devastador imperial, ¿no es cierto? Es la duda de un millón.

Cadmio se sintió incómodo y reaccionó como era de esperarse.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que nos interesa, mercenario? —le espetó—. No eres más que un buitre y... .

—Calma, Cadmio —le tranquilizó Asiont—. Escuchémoslo, nada perdemos con ello.

Eclipse sonrió por debajo de su máscara, por lo menos había alguien interesado en su oferta. Como siempre, su olfato para detectar negocios había acertado.

—La única manera de averiguar a que universo se dirigen los imperiales es siguiendo a ese Devastador Imperial —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Andrea y Rodrigo—. Afortunadamente para la Alianza, yo estoy a su disposición por tan sólo ciento treinta mil.

Ni siquiera Lance con su carácter tranquilo y sereno estaba dispuesto a tolerar semejante chantaje. Simplemente aquel enmascarado estaba fuera de sí.

—¿130 Mil ? ¡¡Estás loco!! —exclamó Lance—. ¿Qué no ves que la galaxia se encuentra en peligro?

—A mi eso no me importa, niño —repuso Eclipse totalmente tranquilo y casi divertido. Se podría decir que ya tenía un argumento preparado para convencerlos—. Ustedes jamás podrán acercarse lo suficiente para atravesar esa chandra y seguir a la nave imperial. Una nave pequeña tiene más posibilidades y casualmente yo tengo la más rápida que se puedan imaginar. Investigaré sus planes y más tarde me reuniré con ustedes para recibir mi "marmaja".

¿Marmaja? Andrea y Cadmio se miraron entre sí con fastidio. Iban a mandar a Eclipse y su oferta a volar por los cielos cuando Asiont tomó la palabra inesperadamente.

—Esta bien, Eclipse —hizo una pausa—. Tú ganas, tendrás lo que quieres.

—¿Qué dices, Asiont? —le inquirió Lance totalmente alarmado—. No puedo creer lo que dices ¿cómo te dejas engañar por este mentiroso? No olvides que antes trabajó para José Zeiva y que es un maldito mercenario.

Asiont contempló a Lance en absoluta calma.

—No lo olvido y es por esa razón que tú iras con él —le susurró en voz baja.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! Estás completamente loco, Asiont. ¿Cómo se te ocurre vaya con este farsante?

Asiont agarró a Lance por el brazo para jalarlo a fin de poder hablar más tranquilamente.

—No podemos arriesgarnos —hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a Eclipse—. Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón. A diferencia de N´astarith, nosotros no sabemos en que universos se encuentran las gemas estelares. La única manera de saberlo es haciendo lo que él nos dice.

Lance encogió los hombros con resignación y lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia el espía, que le sonrió burlonamente.

—Esta bien, Asiont —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia su amigo—. Pero ese tipo apesta a grasa de motor y no creo que sea agradable, además se murmura que muchos de esos espías son... tú sabes, "raros".

—Lance, déjate de tonterías por favor —farfulló Asiont—. Cadmio jamás aceptaría ir con él. Eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo que no me hace ninguna gracia.

Asiont dejó a Lance de lado y se acercó a Eclipse para hablarle. El espía sonrió con entera satisfacción. "Ya cerré el negoció", pensó.

—Trato hecho.

Eclipse asintió con la cabeza y sacó un pequeño control de su cinturón.

—Bien hecho, muchacho, se ve que no eres nada tonto —llevó la mirada hasta Rodrigo y volvió a sonreír como si estuviera satisfecho—. Mi nave se encuentra a bordo de esta chatarra —hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a Lance—. Estoy listo, pero no me llevaré a este tipo que parece afeminado.

El rostro de Lance se transformó ferozmente.

—¿Cómo que afeminado cara de tetera? Todos en la galaxia saben que ustedes son los afeminados.

Asiont sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos.

—O él va contigo o no hay trato, mi amigo —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. No eres el único que puede maniobrar esa nave por el espacio.

Eclipse bajo la mirada, molesto. Al parecer no las tenía todas consigo como pensaba. Luego de titubear por unos instantes, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Asiont y asintió.

—Hummm. Trato hecho.

Una vez que se hubo cerrado el trato, Lance y Eclipse se dirigieron al hangar del _Artemisa_ para abordar la pequeña nave del Espía Estelar. Ya en el espacio, tomaron rumbo hacia la puerta dimensional. De acuerdo con los cálculos de Lance, la puerta estaba a un 97 de su capacidad.

—¿Cómo haremos para llegar sin ser vistos? _ Armagedón_ deben de tener cientos de radares y naves vigías —le inquirió Lance con suspicacia.

—Olvidas que soy un Espía Estelar —respondió Eclipse sin apartar la mirada del frente—. Esta nave cuenta con un avanzado sistema de camuflaje que nos dará cierta ventaja por unos segundos. En cuanto a los de _Armagedón_, vamos a improvisar.

¿Improvisar? A Lance ya no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando de aquel sujeto.

_Devastador Estelar Belial (Puente de Mando)_

Mantar estaba decidido a atrapar todas las naves aliadas antes de que éstas pudieran abandonar el espacio terrestre. Luego de evaluar la situación por unos momentos, les ordenó a sus fuerzas rodear a las naves enemigas para cortarles la retirada.

—Señor, una pequeña nave se aleja del grupo principal y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia _Armagedón_ —informó uno de los técnicos sin emoción alguna en la voz.

—¿Hacia _Armagedón_? —repitió Mantar un tanto incrédulo—. Debe ser algún loco o quizás quieran regresar al planeta azul —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia sus oficiales—. Quiero que dos escuadrones de combate... .

Mantar no pudo terminar la frase. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña nave desapareció de la pantalla.

—Señor, la nave ya no se ve en los visores.

Mantar se volvió furioso hacia los controles.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Tras una breve pausa, Mantar esbozó una sonrisa—. Ya comprendo, se trata de un engaño. Alisten un escuadrón de combate. ¡¡Quiero esa condenada nave!!

Convencido de que había conseguido burlar a los imperiales con sus sistemas de camuflaje, Eclipse condujo la nave rápidamente hacia la abertura dimensional. La puerta estaba al 99.

—Ya vez, te lo dije, no hay porqué temer. Asunto arreglado —fanfarroneó.

Lance le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —musitó. De pronto, una pequeña alarma comenzó a parpadear en el tablero de control—. ¿Qué diablos es eso, Eclipse?

El espía frunció el entrecejo y luego desvió la mirada hacia los controles.

—¿Huumm? Tal parece que nos están siguiendo.

—¡Dijiste que esta nave podía burlarlos! —estalló Lance—. ¡Nos van a matar! ¡Recuérdame nunca volver a confiar en un Espía Estelar!

Eclipse lo miró con aburrimiento y luego volvió la vista hacia el frente.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Eres un novato.

Al escuchar esto, Lance que acababa de sufrir un infarto imaginario, se quedó sin aliento.

_La Puerta del Tiempo_

En una dimensión diferente, en un sitio totalmente fuera del espacio y del tiempo, se encontraba la legendaria Puerta del Tiempo. Ahí, su guardiana, la solitaria Sailor Senshi del Cambio, percibió la existencia de un leve e inusual disturbio que afectaba toda la dimensión del tiempo, un disturbio que llamó su atención de gran manera y que le indicaba que algo malo estaba por ocurrir en cualquier momento.

—Algo extraño está sucediendo —Sailor Pluto levantó el rostro—. Siento que una perturbación en el flujo del tiempo afecta la Existencia tal y como la conocemos. ¿Qué será lo que estará pasando?

La Sailor Senshi bajó la mirada mientras seguía meditando. Un extraño presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de ella paulatinamente. Ciertamente, parecía como sí la naturaleza misma del tiempo estuviera siendo alterada por alguna clase de fuerza desconocida.

_El Más Allá._

Al final del Camino de la Serpiente, en una región entre el paraíso y el infierno, existía un diminuto planeta donde vivía uno de los personajes más importante del Más Allá: Kaiou-sama del Norte. Kaiou-sama era un simpático alienígena de estatura baja, piel azulada y abdomen abultado que gustaba de los chistes malos y los acertijos. Vestía una túnica negra, llevaba gafas oscuras y un gorro minúsculo del que sobresalían un par de largas y finas antenas que a menudo utilizaba para comunicarse con los seres vivos de todo el universo.

—No, no puede ser posible. ¿Qué es esto que siento? —murmuró lentamente, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo como sí pudiese encontrar una respuesta en las enormes nubes que rodeaban su pequeño planeta—. Alguien está conspirando para destruir nuestro universo. ¿Acaso será ese monstruo llamado Cell?

_Laboratorio de Investigaciones Cuánticas._

El profesor Ochanomizu era uno de los científicos más prominentes de todo el mundo. A pesar de que no gozaba de toda la simpatía de sus colegas, era la máxima autoridad del Ministerio de Ciencia debido a su larga trayectoria en el campo de la investigación y era una eminencia en campo de la robótica. Aquella noche había sido llamado por el Laboratorio de Investigaciones Cuánticas para ayudar a sus científicos a interpretar unas extrañas lecturas que habían estado recibiendo durante horas. Ochanomizu caminaba apresuradamente por un diminuto pasillo conducido por un androide. Finalmente, se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de metal que no tardó mucho en abrirse. El científico entró en un laboratorio donde varios colegas se arremolinaron alrededor de él.

—Eche un vistazo a los monitores, profesor —le instó un diminuto hombre barbado, señalando una larga hilera de computadoras—. Se llevará una gran sorpresa.

—Pero, ¿es esto posible? —preguntó Ochanomizu tras observar una de las computadoras—. Según estos datos el tiempo y el espacio han sufrido una extraña anomalía. No puedo entender bien lo que pasa.

El científico barbado asintió.

—Así es, profesor Ochanomizu —extendió una mano hacia las computadoras—. Me temo que hemos detectado una perturbación en el flujo del continuo espacio tiempo. Esto significa que tanto el tiempo como el espacio han comenzado a cambiar.

Ochanomizu primero se cruzó de brazos y luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Sin siquiera dudarlo un momento se acercó a la computadora más próxima y empezó a usar el teclado. La información que veía en los monitores le pareció una verdadera locura.

—Esto es muy extraño, profesor, quizás deberíamos analizar todos los instrumentos para ver sí funcionan correctamente. De lo contrario podría afirmar que estamos ante un evento de proporciones cósmicas.

_ Continuará... ._


	5. ESCAPE DEL PLANETA AZUL

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO IV**

**ESCAPE DEL PLANETA AZUL**

_Espacio cercano a Armagedón_

Eclipse tomó fuertemente los mandos de la nave para hacerla girar rápidamente con rumbo hacia el umbral de luz.

—¡Esto aún no acaba! —dijo lleno de emoción, como sí disfrutara de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lance, por su parte, se sujetó fuertemente del asiento al ver como una ráfaga de rayos láser pasaba volando junto a la nave en la que ambos viajaban.

—¡Eres un demente y un farsante! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Un puñado de naves imperiales, procedentes de uno de los tres Devastadores Estelares que perseguían a los navíos aliados, emprendió la persecución más rápido que cualquier piloto humano. Eclipse miró hacia la pantalla de seguimiento del tablero de control para ubicar la posición de los cazas imperiales. Las naves enemigas estaban cada vez más cerca.

—¡Vuela más rápido nos están alcanzando!

—¿Te quieres callar? Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo —Eclipse parecía indispuesto a aceptar las sugerencias de Lance—. No es la primera vez que me persiguen y tampoco será la última. Esos tipos se creen muy buenos, pero lograremos evadirlos.

De repente las naves imperiales dispararon una nueva serie de ráfaga de rayos.

_Armagedón_

El emperador N´astarith y sus leales colaboradores contemplaban con emoción el lento paso del gigantesco Devastador Estelar a través del brillante orificio del espacio-tiempo creado con el Portal Estelar a través de las enormes pantallas visoras del laboratorio.

—Todo marcha a la perfección, mi lord —dijo Tiamat triunfantemente—. Pronto obtendremos la segunda gema sagrada, mi señor.

—Así es y una vez hecho esto el poder del universo será nuestro —convino José con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, la puerta de acceso se abrió de golpe y un oficial de la flota estelar de Abbadón entró en la sala.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —le preguntó N´astarith con impaciencia.

El oficial abbadonita se apresuró a responder.

—Mi señor, hemos descubierto un grupo de fuerzas de la Alianza que se escondían en el planeta azul. Lord Mantar ha conseguido expulsarlos de su escondite y ahora el enemigo se aleja del planeta para tratar de dar el salto al hiperespacio.

—¿Fuerzas de la Alianza ocultas en la Tierra? —murmuró José algo contrariado—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

El oficial se explicó con mayor precisión.

—Seguramente se tratan de algunos sobrevivientes que lograron escapar de la batalla ocurrida en el Planeta Rojo.

—No me imaginaba que hubiera alguien tan tonto como para refugiarse en la Tierra luego de nuestra victoria en Marte —murmuró Jesús tranquilamente.

N´astarith, mientras tanto, llevó su mirada nuevamente hacia la gigantesca puerta dimensional. Por unos instantes, el temor de que alguna de las naves enemigas interrumpiera su tan elaborado plan circuló por su mente.

—¿Hacia donde se dirigen las naves enemigas, comandante? —preguntó impetuosamente, exigiendo con la mirada una respuesta inmediata.

—Se dirigen hacia espacio abierto por el cuadrante rojo, mi señor.

El cuadrante rojo estaba lejos de la posición donde se encontraba _Armagedón_ y la puerta dimensional. El emperador de Abbadón sonrió confiadamente.

—Sin embargo —añadió el abbadonita—, antes de que se alejaran del planeta soltaron una pequeña nave que, de acuerdo con el último informe del almirante, se dirige rápidamente hacia nuestra posición.

—¿Hacia _Armagedón_? —preguntó Francisco sin dar crédito a lo que oía. El que una sola nave se acercara hasta la gigantesca estación espacial solamente podía sugerir que quien estuviera cometiendo tal acción estaba completamente loco.

—¡No, no es eso! —exclamó N´astarith al comprender lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo—. Esa nave no viene hacia _Armagedón_. Se dirige hacia nuestra puerta dimensional. De alguna manera esos miserables se han enterado de todos nuestros planes y han enviado a alguien para tratar de impedir que reunamos las gemas estelares.

Jesús volvió la mirada hacia el oscuro señor de Abbadón y enarcó ambas cejas.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que se hayan enterado de nuestros planes? —preguntó.

—Esto no es posible —dijo José Zeiva, apretando los puños—. Solamente nosotros conocemos el funcionamiento del Portal Estelar. Ni mi hermana Andrea o primo Rodrigo Carrier, quienes ahora forman parte de la Alianza, conocían la forma de hacerlo funcionar. No entiendo qué pasa.

N´astarith bajó la mirada y reflexionó unos instantes. Sólo había un grupo de gente aparte de ellos que conocía a la perfección todo lo referente al Portal Estelar y las doce gemas; un grupo que hasta entonces se creía estaba extinto.

—Los Caballeros Celestiales aún viven —dijo en un tono casi reverencial

—¿Los Caballeros Celestiales? —murmuró Jesús intrigado—. ¿Qué no se supone que están muertos?

—Sí, eso debe ser —concluyó N´astarith—. Todavía deben de quedar algunas de esas sabandijas con vida —se volvió hacia el oficial de la flota estelar de Abbadón. Sus ojos destellaban de ira—. Comandante, quiero que destruyan esa nave inmediatamente. Hagan lo mismo con las otras que huyen del planeta azul.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió el abbadonita con pavor antes de retirarse.

Una vez que el oficial salió de la habitación, las preguntas cayeron sobre el emperador de Abbadón.

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, N´astarith? —preguntó José intrigado.

—¿Los Caballeros Celestiales todavía viven? —murmuró Francisco Ferrer—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

N´astarith hizo como que no escuchó nada y se giró apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Zocrag, quien sintió como el pánico más absoluto se apoderaba de él al momento de encontrarse con el rostro del oscuro señor de Abbadón.

—Zocrag, una vez que nuestra nave haya atravesado la puerta dimensional, ciérrala —le ordenó—. A como de lugar no debemos permitir que esos malditos de la Alianza Estelar interfieran en nuestros planes.

—Sí, mi señor —balbuceó Zocrag.

Francisco, Jesús y José se miraron entre sí, confusos. Ninguno dijo nada, pero interiormente todos se hicieron la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué razón N´astarith había reaccionado de ese modo?

_Espacio cercano a Armagedón_

Mientras tanto, las naves aliadas se alejaban del planeta azul tan rápido como podían. Lo único malo es que con aquella maniobra habían expuesto sus flancos al enemigo mientras se retiraban. Los Devastadores estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Estaremos a una distancia apropiada en diez ciclos —anunció el alférez dirigiéndose a Andrea—. Entonces podremos dar el salto al hiperespacio.

La reina de Lerasi sonrió con agrado. Después de todo parecía que si lograrían escapar a tiempo. De pronto uno de los técnicos de navegación se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Majestad! Una nave meganiana nos ha situado dentro del campo de alcance de sus armas —informó con suma importancia—. ¡Van a atacarnos!

—¡Majestad, disculpe, majestad! —grito otro técnico desde el lado opuesto de la sala—. Estoy recibiendo una frecuencia proveniente de una de las naves meganianas. Tal parece que tratan de comunicarse con nosotros.

—Déjame oír —ordenó Andrea mientras se acomodaba en su puesto.

Una transmisión se filtró por las emisoras del puente. Todos guardaron absoluto silencio.

—Atención naves enemigas, están violando el tratado de rendición de la Fuerza Terrestre. Se les ordena entregarse inmediatamente o serán destruidos.

Rodrigo soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Pueden creerlo? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Están completamente locos.

—Que se arreglen con mi abogado —bromeó Andrea luego de dejar escapar una leve sonrisa..

Rodrigo continuó riendo en forma hilarante. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación cuando el radar dio la alarma. Una nave meganiana tomaba ángulo de ataque.

—¡Nos atacan! —informó el alférez rápidamente.

El destructor meganiano apuntó sus armas sobre las naves aliadas y disparó una serie de mísiles fotónicos. Los proyectiles alcanzaron al destructor terrestre _Excalibur_, dañándolo en el casco.

—¡Le dieron al _Excalibur_! —exclamó el técnico de navegación para luego volverse hacia Andrea en espera de instrucciones—. Las naves enemigas continúan disparando.

Cadmio, mientras tanto, se acercó a la ventana frontal del puente y apretó los puños con ira. Sí hubiera podido respirar en el espacio probablemente habría atacado a la nave enemiga él solo.

—¿En qué posición se encuentran los Devastadores Estelares? —inquirió Asiont súbitamente.

—A 15 kilómetros y acercándose —respondió Rodrigo luego de preguntar a un técnico.

—Bien, debemos ordenar a dos de nuestras naves que protejan nuestro flanco mientras nos seguimos alejando.

—¿Qué dices, Asiont? —preguntó Andrea bruscamente—. Sí hacemos eso, esas naves quedaran a merced del fuego de las naves enemigas. No olvides que nos superan en número.

Todas las miradas se clavaron como flechas en el Caballero Celestial.

—No lo creo —respondió Asiont sin perder la compostura—. Sí a medio camino nos damos la vuelta, esas naves podrán escapar. El objeto de esto es evitar a los Devastadores.

Andrea se llevó la mano a la barbilla. El plan de Asiont era arriesgado, pero de otra forma las naves aliadas corrían el peligro de ser dañadas en sus sistemas de propulsión por los meganianos, acabando con todas sus posibilidades.

—De acuerdo, ordenaré al _Apolo_ y al _ Juris-Eta_ que nos cubran mientras el resto de la flota huye —aceptó, mirando fijamente a Asiont para luego concluir—: Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

_Astronave Apolo (Puente de Mando)_

Con las sirenas sonando, el capitán del _Apolo_ recibió las ordenes de la reina Andrea con mucha atención.

—Aquí el _Apolo_ —dijoen voz baja—. Tenemos al objetivo justo al frente y procedemos a acercarnos.

El capitán del _Juris-Eta_ informó que él hacía lo mismo, siguiendo el plan de batalla.

El destructor meganiano abrió sus compuertas inferiores para dar salida a sus cazas de combate. La _Apolo_, por su parte, fue la primera en iniciar el contraataque. Apuntando sus armas contra la nube de cazas enemigos, el destructor terrestre disparó varias andadas de mísiles fotónicos. Algunos cazas fueron derribados y una estela de explosiones apareció en el espacio entre los destructores de ambos bandos.

Luego de haber recibido respuesta a su ataque, el destructor meganiano disparó una ráfaga de energía con su cañón principal. El disparo golpeó directamente a la _Apolo_, provocando una ligera explosión en la parte frontal de la nave.

En el puente del _Apolo_, el capitán de la nave pidió los informes de la situación.

—¿Cuál es nuestro estado?

—Tenemos fuego en las secciones C, D y E —informó el primer oficial—. Afortunadamente el _Juris-Eta_ ha iniciado su aproximación para apoyarnos.

Siguiendo las ordenes de Andrea, el destructor endoriano _Juris-Eta_ se acercó desde otro ángulo llevando a cabo un movimiento de pinzas. Gracias a aquella maniobra, toda la atención del destructor meganiano se centró en las naves que la atacaban, permitiéndole la libre salida al resto de la flota.

En el momento en que el alférez del _Juris-Eta_ anunció que el sistema de detección de la nave tenía al objetivo en la mira, el capitán dio la orden de disparar. Casi al mismo tiempo las dos naves aliadas dispararon sus cañones principales. El destructor meganiano fue embestido por ambos lados, la tripulación cayó al suelo mientras la nave era sacudida. Con una única explosión el destructor enemigo se partió en dos en un mar de llamas.

El Devastador imperial _Pandemónium_ estaba por finalizar su entrada por la puerta dimensional. Durante unos minutos, Eclipse voló en línea recta sin mirar atrás, cuando comprobó lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de su nave, se dio cuenta de que tenía al menos ocho cazas enemigos siguiéndolos pacientemente. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de derrotarlos en un intercambio de disparos. Escapar era la única esperanza.

—¡La puerta se cierra! —gritó Lance al ver como el _ Pandemónium _había entrado por completo y la puerta dimensional se hacía más pequeña, para colmo de males, dos Devastadores imperiales más habían aparecido en el área para unirse a la persecución—. ¡Da la vuelta hacia la derecha!

—¡Ya lo veo! —con todo lo que se les venía encima, a Eclipse lo único que le faltaba era un pasajero de esos que se dedican a dar consejos. La abertura en el espacio-tiempo se iba estrechando, eliminando, a su vez su ultima oportunidad de escaparse. Eclipse llevaba la nave al límite absoluto apurando sus posibilidades de velocidad en una carrera vertiginosa hacia la entrada al otro universo. De repente las naves enemigas que los perseguían, dispararon unas ráfagas de proyectiles, pero les faltaba ángulo de tiro.

—Ya es tarde. Están cerrando —Lance vio desaparecer las últimas estrellas al otro lado de la puerta. Pero al ver que de todas formas Eclipse pensaba intentarlo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo...

Pasaron a través de la estrecha abertura con unos centímetros de margen en medio de incontables disparos enemigos provenientes de naves caza y Devastadores Estelares que habían llegado demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo.

_Armagedón_

Los máximos dirigentes del imperio habían contemplado todo el espectáculo que había terminado en decepción. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente luego de que la puerta dimensional había desparecido.

N´astarith rompió el silencio reinante con un grito agudo.

—¡¡Noooooooo!! —dio un golpe con el puño cerrado, sacudiendo la mesa de control que tenía delante—¡Era sólo una maldita nave! ¿Por qué no pudieron hacer nada?

José Zeiva, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, le soltó una sonrisa de absoluta seguridad.

—No te preocupes, N´astarith, ese contratiempo no nos detendrá.

N ´astarith miró al emperador de Endoria fríamente. Aunque estaba convencido ciegamente de que nadie podría detenerlo, el oscuro señor de Abbadón sabía que sí los Caballeros Celestiales conocían sus planes, entonces existía un tremendo riesgo.

—Sellen este sistema solar —ordenó para luego dirigirse a su mejor guerrero—. Tiamat, quiero que organices la segunda expedición para que parta cuanto antes —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia José, Jesús y Francisco—. En cuanto a las naves de la Alianza que están escapando del planeta azul, quiero que sean destruidas en el acto.

—Sí, mi lord —respondió Tiamat con una sonrisa de seguridad—. Esos miserables no saldrán con vida de aquí.

Mientras el Khan del Dragón salía del laboratorio para cumplir con sus ordenes, José Zeiva meditaba en silencio acerca de los Caballeros Celestiales y lo poco que en realidad sabía de ellos.

_ "¿Por qué los Caballeros Celestiales sabrán acerca del Portal Estelar? "_, pensó dubitativo. Cuando apenas se había convertido en emperador de Endoria, muchos de los nobles en la corte imperial le habían hablado acerca de los legendarios Celestiales y de cómo es que aquella orden se había extinguido. Luego de abandonar Endoria para irse a conquistar la galaxia, jamás había tenido noticia de ellos hasta ese día. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, abandonó el lugar sin sospechar que era observado detenidamente por Jesús Ferrer.

En tanto, en el otro universo, el Devastador _ Pandemónium_ navegaba en completa tranquilidad. Los guerreros que viajaban en su interior, contemplaban con curiosidad el espacio desconocido que se abría ante ellos.

—¿Así que estamos en otro universo? —preguntó Galford sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

—Por lo menos descubrimos que ese armatoste funcionó —musitó Isótopo mirando las estrellas—. Pero lo que ahora realmente importa es encontrar esa gema sagrada —sonrió—. Aunque quizás exista todo un mundo por saquear.

—Déjate de cosas —replicó Galford sin mirarlo—. Estamos aquí por otra razón. No lo olvides.

—Parece que aún no has perdido tu estilo santurrón, Galford —le azuzó Isótopo—. Es una verdadera lástima que no sepas apreciar las cosas de otra manera. Hay todo un mundo de posibilidades para aquellos que gozamos de un gran poder. En fin, así naciste y así morirás.

Uno de los oficiales del puente se aproximó hacia donde estaba la Khan de Selket.

—Disculpe, lady Lilith —la llamó con cierto temor en su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó la Khan volviéndose hacia el oficial—. Espero que sea importante.

—Nuestros rastreadores energéticos han ubicado una de las gema estelares. Al parecer se encuentra ubicada en ese pequeño planeta —respondió, señalando con el dedo un pequeño planeta color azul que flotaba en el espacio.

Isótopo, Galford y Sigma acudieron enseguida para interrogar al oficial.

—¿Han encontrado vestigios de tecnología en ese lugar? —preguntó Sigma.

—Negativo. No hemos detectado ningún vestigio de tecnología ni tampoco de grandes ciudades. Lo que si hemos encontrado son abundantes formas de vida basadas en el carbono.

—Eso suena fascinante —declaró Lilith—. Fijen rumbo 3-4-1. Es hora de ir por una gema.

Lentamente, la imponente nave imperial de veinticinco kilómetros comenzó a aproximarse a un mundo cuyos habitantes ignoraban por completo que estaban a punto de ser visitados por seres de otro universo.

Al mismo tiempo, la diminuta nave en la que viajaban Eclipse y Lance, volaba lentamente por detrás del gigantesco Devastador imperial. Protegida por sus sistemas de camuflaje, el pequeño platillo se acercaba al mismo destino que los imperiales.

—Ya lo ves —presumió Eclipse—. Te dije que no te preocuparas por nada. Era obvio que como nos detectaron hasta después de que la nave imperial comenzó a atravesar la puerta, no pudieron avisarles de nuestra presencia. Casi siempre que se abre una puerta dimensional, existen fallas en los sistemas de comunicación.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Lance impacientemente.

—Seguirlos y esperar a que busquen la gema. Sí hacemos cualquier otro movimiento sabrán que estamos aquí. Luego me las arreglaré para acceder a sus computadoras y obtener una copia de la firma energética de las gemas esas. De esta manera tus amigos podrán buscarlas por su parte.

—Haces que todo suene tan fácil —susurró Lance con fastidio—. Sólo espero que tengas razón.

_Espacio cercano a Armagedón_

Rodrigo Carrier acababa de entrar nuevamente en el puente de mando del _Artemisa_ cuando las explosiones comenzaron a hacer vibrar la nave.

—Cinco de nuestras naves ya han escapado y otras tres están a punto de dar el salto —anunció.

—¿A qué distancia se encuentran las otras naves enemigas? —le inquirió Andrea que no dejaba de pensar en los Devastadores Estelares desde que habían atravesado la atmósfera terrestre.

—A menos de tres kilómetros y acercándose —respondió el oficial de navegación.

La presencia de las naves imperiales se hizo patente cuando el devastador estelar que Mantar comandaba, abrió fuego contra el destructor terrestre _Excalibur_. Un rayo de plasma súper concentrado salió del interior de la nave imperial e impactó de lleno al _Excalibur_ justo en la mitad. En cuestión de segundos, la nave terrestre explotó en mil pedazos.

—Perdimos al _Excalibur —_musitó Rodrigo ante la mirada preocupada de todos los presentes.

—Debemos darnos prisa —ordenó Andrea totalmente desesperada.

Otro de los devastadores imperial disparó varias veces contra el _Juris-Eta_, dañando sus sistemas de propulsión. Conscientes de que su intervención no iba a ayudar en nada, salvo en ganar algo de tiempo, la _Apolo_ se dirigió hacia la nave de Mantar para bombardearla con varios proyectiles fotónicos.

Los disparos del destructor terrestre golpearon el escudo invisible que protegía a la nave imperial a un kilómetro antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Como respuesta, los cañones láser del devastador le dispararon varias ráfagas. En unos segundos, la _Apolo_ había quedado seriamente dañada.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —gritó Asiont al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Cadmio se apartó de la ventana frontal y se volvió hacia el joven Ben-Al.

—¡Será mejor que te calmes!

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Cadmio?

—Que te calmes de una buena vez —insistió, colocándose frente al joven Ben-Al—. No hay nada que podamos hacer contra las naves imperiales, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Lo importante por ahora es escapar. No podemos hacer nada por la _Apolo _y la _Juris-Eta_.

Asiont apretó fuertemente los puños en un gesto de desesperación. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Cadmio tenía razón. No había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar a las naves dañadas; escapar era la única salida. De pronto, el oficial de comunicaciones se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a todos.

—Disculpen, pero estoy recibiendo una transmisión de la _Apolo._

—Déjame oírla —ordenó Andrea sin perder tiempo.

La voz del capitán del destructor terrestre _ Apolo _se dejo oír en medio de una severa estática. Al parecer, tenían serios problemas para comunicarse.

—Atención nave líder, nuestros motores están sumamente dañados al igual que nuestro soporte de vida. No podemos huir al igual que la _Juris-Eta_, Huyan ustedes, nosotros intentaremos ganar algo de tiempo... .

—Capitán, escuche: si abandonan la nave en sus cápsulas de emergencia, quizás podríamos rescatarlos —dijo Andrea que se resistía a abandonarlos.

—Negativo, si hacen eso todo estará perdido. El enemigo podría destruirlos si se demoran en huir... así es mejor. Suerte, majestad, llévele nuestros buenos deseos al general Macdaguett y a la Alianza Estelar... .

La transmisión se interrumpió de golpe y un silencio sepulcral cundió en todo el puente de mando.

—Varios Devastadores se acercan a nuestra posición —anunció Cadmio rompiendo el silencio—. Sí no nos vamos ahora todo habrá terminado y el sacrificio de los tripulantes de la _Apolo_ y la _ Juris-Eta_ no habrá servido para nada.

Andrea llevó su mirada hacia Cadmio y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Sabía lo que tenía hacer.

—Vámonos, no podemos hacer nada más aquí.

Andrea dio un último vistazo a la Tierra con lágrimas en los ojos. Un sentimiento de impotencia le recorrió toda el alma. Su hogar, el planeta donde ella había nacido, ahora era parte del imperio de Abbadón.

Al mismo tiempo que las naves aliadas desaparecían a toda velocidad en el hiperespacio, el Devastador Estelar donde Mantar iba a bordo se acercó rápidamente al área donde se encontraban la _Apolo_ y la _Juris-Eta_.

—Señor, las naves enemigas han conseguido escapar —anunció el oficial de monitoreo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —inquirió Mantar, mirando fijamente las pantallas visoras—. No puedo creerlo. ¡Maldita sea!

—Fue debido a esas dos naves que se interpusieron en nuestro camino —continuó el oficial—. Sirvieron como escudos para evitar que dañáramos a las otras y aunque saben que sus ataques son inútiles, insisten en dispararnos.

El almirante abbadonita dirigió una mirada llena de ira hacia las naves aliadas. Sin emoción alguna en su voz, dio la orden final de acabarlas.

—Usen el cañón principal —ordenó—. Borren a esos asquerosos infelices de la faz de la galaxia.

Una especie de compuerta ubicada en la parte inferior de la nave se abrió, dejando ver un cañón que disparó un potente rayo de plasma color verde jade contra la _Apolo._ La nave tocada se convirtió en una bola de fuego que alcanzó a la _ Juris-Eta _haciéndola estallar de iguial manera. En cuestión de segundos, las dos naves aliadas habían sido reducidas a un montón de fierros retorcidos que flotaban en el espacio.

—Esos gusanos podrán huir —musitó Mantar, mirando con desdén los restos de las naves destruidas—. Pero no podrán esconderse por siempre. Eso téngalo por seguro.

_ Reino de Papunika._

En un remoto lugar de los campos, dos granjeros regresaban a sus viviendas a tiempo para la hora de la comida. Luego de que la región había sido atacada por el ejercito del Mal, la situación empezaba a mejorar para todos aquellos hombres que luchaban duramente para sobrevivir.

Mientras los dos hombres conversaban en el camino, se oyó un grito que desgarró el aire. Acto seguido una multitud gritaba desesperada pidiendo socorro.

Uno de los granjeros se quedó paralizado por los sonidos que estaba escuchando. Sobre los campos vio una docena de siluetas que corrían hacia él. Lo primero que pensó fue que el Ejercitó del Mal estaba atacando el lugar, pero al ver la gente que pasaba junto a ellos a la carrera, gritando y llorando, se dio cuenta de por qué corrían.

—Pero, por los dioses, ¿qué rayos es eso? —se dijo. Vio algo que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Una enorme porción del cielo estaba en llamas. Una bola de fuego del tamaño de una montaña lo atravesaba. Los dos hombres miraron hacia arriba boquiabiertos durante un momento, mientras sentían que eran presas del terror. El granjero que había caído de rodillas se enderezó, murmuró algo ininteligible, dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que su compañero y empezaron a correr, chillando y gritando como los demás.

Poppu continuaba recostado en el suelo despreocupadamente. Mientras contemplaba el lento paso de las nubes por el cielo no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga Maam. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, finalmente había caído en cuenta que le hacia falta su compañía.

—Oye, Dai

—Dime, Poppu —respondió el niño, que permanecía sentado a su lado.

—¿Extrañas a Maam? —preguntó el joven hechicero como no dándole mucha importancia a su pregunta.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Dai—. Te interesa Maam, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Poppu, visiblemente sonrojado—. Lo que sucede es que... bueno, sin ella nuestro equipo está incompleto. Ella ha estado con nosotros casi desde el principio y es raro no tenerla a nuestro lado.

—Vamos, admítelo, Poppu —insistió Dai mostrando los dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

—Sólo dices tonterías, además tú tampoco puedes ocultar tu interés en la princesa Leona, ¿no es cierto?

Antes de que Dai pudiera rebatir aquella idea, algo pasó volando por los cielos, algo que le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Era un fenómeno que nunca había visto en toda su vida.

—Poppu, mira eso —dijo lentamente, señalando el cielo con la mirada pérdida.

—No quieras engañarme con ese viejo truco —replicó Poppu, cruzándose de brazos.

Por un breve instante, el joven hechicero pensó que quizás su pequeño amigo estaba evadiendo sus preguntas con una excusa infantil, pero como los segundos transcurrieron y Dai no decía nada, sino que continuaba mirando el cielo fijamente; Poppu optó por voltear hacia donde le indicaban. Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. Un inmenso objeto llameante de proporciones colosales avanzaba por el cielo lentamente.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿qué demonios es eso?

—Parece una isla voladora —señaló Dai.

—¿Crees que se trate del Ejército del Mal? —inquirió Poppu sin desviar la mirada.

—No lo sé, Poppu, pero parece ser que se dirige hacia el castillo. Tenemos que avisarle a Leona.

Sin detenerse a pensar en la procedencia de aquel enorme objeto, Dai corrió velozmente hacia el castillo de Papunika con la firme intención de prevenir a Leona. Al ver lo ocurrido, el joven mago descubrió que no le quedaba otro camino sino seguir a su amigo de la misma forma.

—¡Maldición! ¡Dai, aguarda!

_ Continuará... ._


	6. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO V**

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

_Reino de Papunika_

La masa negra de la nave alienígena cruzó el cielo por encima del pueblo hasta llegar al palacio real. En el interior del palacio, la princesa Leona, que todavía no había sido informada de lo que estaba pasando, permanecía sentada en su trono, cabizbaja y pensativa. Estaba meditando sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la última semana —la pelea con Baran y el extraño sueño que la había hecho despertarse llena de miedo— cuando un ruido que comenzó como un murmullo empezó a hacerse audible y a penetrar por las paredes del castillo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —murmuró preocupada, levantándose de su trono en el instante en que varios soldados irrumpieron en el salón real—. ¿Qué es ese temblor?

—Princesa, algo terrible está ocurriendo —declaró uno de guardias, sudando nerviosamente.

Leona frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que el Ejército del Mal está atacando nuevamente? —preguntó ella sin saber de qué hablaban sus súbditos—. ¡Digan algo!

—Mire por la ventana —le instó uno de sus guardias.

Extrañada, la princesa de Papunika así lo hizo. Cuando sacó la cabeza se encontró con una imponente nave desconocida que cruzaba los cielos. Las montañas que rodeaban el castillo parecían diminutas, empequeñecidas ante el increíble objeto que se encontraba en el aire. La gente corría aterrorizada tratando de abandonar las zonas aledañas al palacio, que era el sitio donde la nave se había detenido finalmente.

Dentro del Devastador imperial, Isótopo y los demás guerreros, a excepción de Galford, contemplaban con diversión el repentino caos que la aparición de su nave espacial había causado entre los habitantes de aquel primitivo mundo.

—Solamente míralos correr —comentó Lilith, riendo—. Pobrecillas criaturas. Seguramente cuando nos bajemos de la nave nos creerán dioses o algo por el estilo. Son tan patéticos.

—Sólo son unos asquerosos gusanos —refunfuñó Sigma, cruzándose de brazos—. Mira sus viviendas, que mundo tan atrasado tecnológicamente. No merecen otra cosa más que el exterminio total. A lo mucho podrán servirnos como esclavos, pero me pregunto si tendrán la inteligencia suficiente para aprender tareas simples.

Isótopo oprimió el botón de su escáner visual para registrar el área.

—De acuerdo con mi escáner visual, la gema sagrada se encuentra en ese castillo que se localiza allá a lo lejos —hizo una pausa y volvió la cara hacia sus compañeros—. Esto va a ser muy fácil. No detecto ningún presencia poderosa en el área. Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

—Disculpe, lady Lilith —dijo el capitán de la nave, acercándose—. ¿Desea que mande a las tropas a buscar la gema sagrada?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Lilith bruscamente—. Para eso es que estamos nosotros aquí, capitán, pero no trajimos esta grandiosa nave de guerra para nada. Destruyan las poblaciones aledañas al castillo. Utilicen las baterías turboláser para destruir el lugar hasta que no quede piedra sobre piedra.

—¡No estarán hablando en serio! —Galford apareció por la esquina, fuera de sí.

Todas las miradas se clavaron como flechas en el Guerrero de la Justicia. Lo miraban extrañados, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera algo totalmente incoherente y absurdo.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aclaró Lilith—. Ya que estamos aquí destrocemos el maldito lugar como muestra de nuestro poder. Antes de partir cargamos la nave con muchas municiones y no vamos a desperdiciarla.

—¡Esa es gente inocente! —exclamó Galford—. No tenemos por que causarles ningún daño y... .

—Los conceptos de inocencia y culpabilidad no tiene nada que ver aquí. Esos seres son primitivos, casi salvajes me atrevería a decir —intervino Sigma en apoyo a sus aliados—. Una vez que hayamos reunido las gemas regresaremos y saquearemos este patético mundo. ¿Qué más da que destruyamos el maldito lugar?

—Es verdad, Galford —dijo Isótopo—. No molestes con pequeñeces. Estás aquí para ayudarnos, no para decir lo que podemos o no hacer. Sí tienes alguna queja ve y presenta una queja.

Galford sujetó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada mientras apretaba los dientes. Se estaba a punto de cometer una injusticia. Por unos instante, la idea de sacar su espada y atacar a aquella partida de asesinos cruzó por su mente. Pero sí hacia eso estaría traicionando la confianza depositada en él por su emperador. Tras un breve momento de reflexión, Galford se tranquilizó y guardó la compostura.

—Hagan lo que quieran que yo me lavó las manos —hizo una pausa y se alisó los cabellos—. Soy inocente de la muerte de esa gente.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Galford —dijo Isótopo, acercándose al guerrero de la Justicia hasta casi rozarse con él—. Nosotros no compartimos tus ideas, así que haz lo que te venga en gana y no molestes.

Lilith y los otros se dirigieron a la salida del puente, dejando a Galford atrás mientras reían. Durante unos instantes, el guerrero de la Justicia se quedó completamente inmóvil. Luego de un instante de silencio, Galford decidió a seguir a sus camaradas mientras trataba de convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor.

Los soldados apostados en las afueras del palacio contemplaban con temor y curiosidad aquel misterioso objeto que ahora flotaba sobre el castillo y las zonas aledañas a éste. Era algo que nunca habían visto. El gigantesco platillo de veinticinco kilómetros proyectaba una enorme sombra de parecidas dimensiones sobre todo el lugar, era como si el sol se hubiera ocultado tras una gran nube.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, numerosas bolas de luz comenzaron a caer desde la enorme nave dejando tras de sí una estela blanca y brillante. Los soldados de Papunika no sabían exactamente lo que era aquel enorme objeto que los acechaba desde las alturas, pero cuando vieron como las bolas de luz caían sobre las viviendas de los aldeanos provocando un mar de destrucción, decidieron hacerle frente con sus cañones.

—¡Disparen! ¡Hay que acabar con esa cosa! —gritó uno de los vigías desde la torre más alta.

Los soldados corrieron a sus puestos para preparar los pesados cañones usados para proteger el castillo. Comenzaron a introducir la pólvora y la compactaron con rapidez. Encendieron las mechas y esperaron. Casi simultáneamente, todos los cañones situados en el castillo abrieron fuego contra la nave alienígena. Los obuses se dirigieron hacia el casco del Devastador Estelar y de pronto, a un kilómetro del blanco, todas golpearon contra una pared invisible y estallaron al unísono.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa? —dijo a gritos uno de los soldados.

Algunas baterías turboláser situadas sobre la superficie del Devastador se inclinaron hacia abajo y abrieron fuego causando una tormenta de pánico. Una decena de bolas de luz fueron disparadas contra el castillo, barriendo con la mayoría de sus defensores y provocando severos daños al palacio. Lo único que los soldados habían conseguido con sus ataques había sido llamar la atención del enorme objeto que ahora disparaba en contra de ellos sin ninguna misericordia.

En tanto, en el interior del castillo, todo comenzó a temblar a consecuencia de las múltiples explosiones que se sucedían a su alrededor. La princesa Leona alzó la mirada al techo como tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Parecía que todo el lugar estaba por venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

—¡Miren lo que esta pasando! —exclamó uno de los soldados.

Cuando todos se acercaron contemplaron con impotencia como el pueblo cercano al castillo estaba en llamas. Cientos de rayos de luz se precipitaban una y otra vez desde las alturas sembrando el caos. Era como si una mortal lluvia de fuego estuviera cayendo desde el cielo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó la princesa sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. ¿Quién nos está atacando y por qué?

—Princesa, debemos huir a un lugar más seguro —le sugirió uno de los guardias sudando exhaustivamente—. Este lugar no es seguro para usted.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Por ningún motivo me iré de este lugar, no importa lo que pase.

—Princesa, por favor, comprenda —insistió otro de los guardias.

Leona aparentó no escucharlo y nuevamente se volvió hacia la ventana mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia Dai.

—Oh, Dai. ¿dónde estás? —musitó mientras el castillo volvía a temblar a consecuencia de las explosiones.

Entretanto, mientras los disparos de luz reducían a escombros el pueblo y el fuego se propagaba por todas partes, Isótopo, Lilith, Sigma y Galford llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo real de Papunika.

—¡Alto ahí! —les advirtió uno de los guardias, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada todavía enfundada. Otros dos armados con lanzas se acercaron—. ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y que quieren? ¿No ven que estamos siendo atacados?

Isótopo miró a los guardias de arriba abajo con un gesto de desprecio. Era como sí aquellos soldados que tenía enfrente no fueran seres humanos, sino ratas. Sencillamente no había nada de piedad en su mirada. En absoluto silencio, el meganiano accionó su escáner visual para medir el nivel de combate de los guardias. En el visor que tenía sobre su ojo izquierdo empezaron a aparecer varios símbolos que se movían constantemente. Cuando el aparato finalizó su función, Isótopo sonrió.

—Oh, cielos, tengan cuidado, están armados con lanzas —se burló y luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros para ver si le festejaban la broma—. Son sólo unas basuras insignificantes. No les presten atención.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —inquirió el guardia está vez sacando su espada—. ¿Cómo que basuras? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué demonios quieren aquí?

Los soldados de Papunika miraron a los forasteros con ira. A juzgar por su extrañas vestimentas, supusieron que debían pertenecer a otra región del mundo.

—Ustedes pertenecen al ejército del Espíritu del Mal, ¿verdad? ¡Son los que nos están atacando!

—¿Ejército del Espíritu del Mal? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Galford, enarcando una ceja.

—Sólo dicen tonterías —dijo Sigma con desdén—. No perdamos el tiempo con estos tontos y vyamos por la gema de una buena vez. Sí esto es lo mejor que pueden ofrecernos, entonces no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Los guardias no lo pensaron más y, empuñando fuertemente sus armas, se lanzaron sobre los guerreros imperiales.

—¡Ataquen!

Isótopo se quitó el escáner visual de su rostro y miró fijamente a los soldados de Papunika que los atacaban. Un fuerte resplandor emanó de sus ojos en forma sorpresiva y desintegró a los guardias de la puerta.

Preocupada por la seguridad de sus súbditos, la princesa Leona se rehusaba a abandonar el palacio real. Estaba mirando desconsoladamente como todo el lugar era convertido en un infierno cuando repentinamente una explosión, que parecía venir del cuarto contiguo, llamó su atención.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió al mismo tiempo que varios de los guardias desenfundaban sus espadas.

—¡Quédese aquí, princesa! —le pidió uno de los soldados en voz alta mientras se acercaba a la puerta justo antes de que una nueva explosión sacudiera el lugar.

Un guardia con su ropa rasgada y sangre en el rostro penetró en la habitación. Llevaba una serie de heridas en todo el cuerpo y caminaba lentamente. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras cuatro figuras penetraban en la habitación en medio de una cortina de humo y polvo. Leona comenzó a toser mientras tosía al igual que todos los ahí congregados.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon, la soberana de Papunika y sus leales soldados quedaron frente a frente con los guerreros invasores del imperio Abbadón.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —les preguntó Leona, mirándolos fijamente—¿Acaso son los responsables de todo esto?

Isótopo, que sostenía por la cabeza el cuerpo inerte de uno de los guardias del palacio, miró a Leona y a los guardias malévolamente. Sus ojos destellaron.

—Vaya, pero miren nada más lo que encontramos ¿Ya vieron a esa niñita boba? —El invasor arrojó el cuerpo de su víctima justo a los pies de Leona y los soldados y luego soltó una risita malévola—. Seguramente ella es la mandamás aquí, ¿no?

—¡Ustedes son unos asesinos! —les gritó uno de los guardias, blandiendo su espada.

—Mi nombre es Lilith —declaró la guerrera—. Soy una Khan del imperio de Abbadón y servidora del emperador N´astarith. Les sugiero que no intervengan en nuestro camino si no quieren perder la vida.

—¿Ustedes son los que nos están atacando? —preguntó Leona alarmada

—Que inteligente eres, mocosa —le respondió Isótopo sonriendo—. Cuando nos dirigíamos a este lugar pensé que quizá tendríamos problemas, pero veo que no fue así. Ahora será mejor que se quiten de nuestro camino o lo lamentarán.

Un grupo de soldados se acercó. No estaban dispuestos a permitir semejante acto, ni que su princesa cayera en las manos de aquellos desconocidos. A juzgar por sus extrañas ropas, más de uno imaginó que se trataba de un conjunto de guerreros que trabajaban para el Ejército del Mal.

—¡No lo permitiremos! —gritó uno de ellos, segundos antes de lanzarse sobre Lilith.

—¡Insectos! —exclamó la Khan de Selket violentamente. Enseguida, una poderosa aura de energía emergió del cuerpo de Lilith y eliminó a todas los soldados atacantes. Los guardias salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones con sus armaduras de batalla destrozadas y las ropas rasgadas.

—No se preocupe, princesa, la protegeremos —musitó uno de los guardias que quedaba con vida.

Los últimos soldados que flanqueaban a la princesa estaban dispuestos a dar su vida con tal de salvarla, pero al parecer su sacrificio no iba a servir de mucho considerando el increíble poder de los recién llegados.

Isótopo, entre tanto, registró toda la habitación de pared a pared con su escáner.

—He encontrado la gema estelar. Está justo detrás de ese trono —anunció con entusiasmo—. Me parece que se encuentra del otro lado de la pared.

—Eso no será ningún problema —le aseguró Sigma—. Yo me encargaré de sacarla en un dos por tres.

Sin perder tiempo, el Espía Estelar se dirigió hacia el trono real de Papunika. Por desgracia, Leona y sus guardianes se encontraban en su camino e ignoraban por completo las intenciones de los invasores. Los guardias supusieron que el espía intentaba eliminarlos y se prepararon para lo peor.

—¡No te acerques más, miserable! —le advirtió uno de los guardias, sosteniendo su espada mientras intentaba contener su nerviosismo.

Sigma levantó una mano para matar a Leona y a sus protectores. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un misterioso joven penetró en la habitación corriendo.

—¡Detente, maldito! —le gritó con fuerza—. Nosotros, los Sabios del reino de Papunika, no permitiremos que lastimen a la princesa. Mi nombre es Apolo.

Isótopo frunció el ceño y luego escudriñó al recién llegado con la mirada. Segundos después, una hermosa joven de cabello azul llegó por atrás de Apolo.

—Princesa, tenga calma. Nosotros no permitiremos que estos sujetos la dañen.

—Marine —murmuró Leona, reconociendo a la joven Sabia que acababa de llegar. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando una tercera Sabia apareció por la puerta y se colocó a un costado de Marine—. Eimi... .

—Ten cuidado, Eimi —le advirtió Marine sin apartar su mirada de los invasores.

Marine y Eimi usaban un vestido corto y escotado ceñido a la cintura por un cinturón negro. Llevaban guantes y botas amarillos, así como una capa. Apolo, por su parte, era el único que llevaba pantalones. Sobre sus frentes, los tres portaban una diadema dorada con una gema circular, el símbolo de su rango como Sabios.

—Vaya, que bien, llegaron visitas —comentó Isótopo, mientras escaneaba a los tres Sabios y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona—. Creo que la cosa se pondrá más divertida a partir de este momento.

La Khan de Selket, por su parte, también examinó a los tres Sabios. Estaba intrigada por averiguar el nivel de ataque que pudieran llegar a tener aquellos osados jóvenes, aunque su percepción ya le adelantaba que tenía nada de que preocuparse.

—Vaya, el impertinente sólo tiene 189 unidades de nivel de combate y las otras dos 124 y 127 respectivamente —murmuró Isótopo al tiempo que su escáner visual mostraba distintos símbolos—. Quítense de nuestro camino o los mataremos, insectos.

—¡Eso lo veremos, miserable! —respondió Apolo ferozmente. El Sabio juntó sus manos para formar una esfera brillante de fuego entre sus palmas—. _¡Beyirama!_

Una corriente de llamas surgió del Sabio y avanzó directamente hacia Sigma. Pero por increíble que pareciera, el Espía Estelar no hizo el menor intento por esquivar o bloquear el ataque mágico. Las llamas golpearon a Sigma con fuerza, estallándole encima y produciendo una violenta explosión que lo envolvió por completo.

Apolo sonrió confiadamente mientras contemplaba como el invasor desaparecer tras la explosión.

—¡Bien hecho, Apolo! ¡Lo derrotaste! —exclamó Eimi alegremente.

Leona se permitió una leve sonrisa de alivio y cerró los ojos mientras agradecía a los dioses por aquel repentino golpe de suerte. El joven Sabio, por su parte, miró desafiantemente a los invasores.

—Está vez será su turno —les advirtió.

—No lo creo, muchacho —declaró Sigma mientras el humo a su alrededor se dispersaba lentamente—. Ni siquiera lograste hacerme cosquillas.

El rostro de Apolo sufrió una aterradora transformación. El invasor no había recibido ningún daño, de hecho no tenía ni siquiera el más mínimo rasguño en su cuerpo. El _Beyirama_ no le había hecho ningún daño.

—¡¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió?! —gritó Apolo. Sencillamente aquel suceso había dejado a los tres Sabios sin palabras. ¿Acaso el poder de esos invasores era tan grande que sus ataques eran insignificantes para ellos?

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —se mofó el Espía Estelar—. Como me lo imaginaba, usaste la magia para atacarme. Lamento decirte que eso no te servirá de nada en esta batalla.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, canalla? —le preguntó Marine totalmente irritada.

—Tranquilízate, Marine —musitó Eimi.

—Lo que Sigma está tratando de decirles es simple —dijo Lilith, interviniendo en la conversación—. Las armaduras que portamos fueron forjadas por las fuerzas infernales de varias dimensiones a lo largo de mucho tiempo. Gracias a esto recibieron la protección del poder de las tinieblas y poseen habilidades altamente defensivas como la de ser inmunes a la magia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! —gritó Leona sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba. Aquella noticia había sido como una cubetada de agua fría para la princesa y sus valientes defensores.

—Ahora ya lo saben —dijo Sigma—. No importa cuantas veces nos ataquen o sí incrementan el poder de sus hechizos. Jamás podrán vencernos usando la magia. Es una lástima, pero en las guerras no existe la justicia.

Marine y Eimi fruncieron el ceño con desesperación.

—¡Eso es una mentira! —gritó Marine mientras extendía sus manos para atacar. Una esfera de color azul brillante apareció entre sus palmas—. _¡Jayadil!_

Casi simultáneamente, Eimi se unió al ataque con un hechizo de fuego.

—_¡Beyirama!_

De las manos de Eimi brotó una llamarada que siguió a la par la corriente de aire congelado lanzado por Marine. Los dos hechizos golpearon a Sigma casi al mismo tiempo, produciendo una violenta explosión que cimbró toda la habitación nuevamente.

—No tiene caso que sigan perdiendo el tiempo, niñas —murmuró Lilith—. Sólo desperdician sus fuerzas inútilmente. Esos ataques no podrían herir a Sigma ni en un millón de ciclos estelares.

El Espía Estelar salió caminando de la explosión. Miró a Marine y Eimi y les sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Marine presa de la desesperación.

—Es increíble —murmuró Leona, mirando fijamente a Sigma y a los otros—, pero esas armaduras tienen la misma habilidad que la de Hyunkel. Estamos en serios problemas.

Galford, por su parte, contemplaba la escena sin decir nada. Había quedado bastante impresionado con el poder de las armaduras de los guerreros que servían a N´astarith.

—Sus armaduras son a prueba de hechizos mágicos. Vaya, no cabe duda que por algo son temidos en toda la galaxia. Ninguno de nuestros guerreros posee semejante habilidad.

—Esta vez será mi turno, niñas insolentes —amenazó Sigma y luego hizo aparecer una esfera de luz brillante en su mano derecha—. Ahora verán lo que es un verdadero ataque y pueden estar seguro de que los mataré.

Rápidamente, Apolo levantó sus dos manos con las palmas vueltas hacia delante para formar un escudo mágico. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba dispuesto a proteger a Leona, Marine y Eimi hasta el final.

Sigma sonrió y extendiendo su mano derecha, lanzó una poderosa descarga de energía que surcó el aire rápidamente.

—¡Mueran!

El rayo se estrelló contra la barrera mágica, produciendo un intenso estallido de luz. Apolo apretó los dientes. Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por detener el poderoso ataque de su enemigo. La resistencia que el joven sabio de Papunika oponía impresionó a Sigma, que decidió aumentar la presión del ataque.

—No tiene caso que te resistas, muchacho.

—¡Olvi... da... lo!

Finalmente, el poder de Sigma fue demasiado fuerte como para ser contenido por Apolo. El escudo mágico se rompió en mil pedazos y el Sabio de Papunika salió disparado de espaldas contra la pared ubicada detrás del trono real.

—¡Apolo! —gritaron Marine y Eimi al unísono.

Leona no lo pensó ni un segundo más y corrió a socorrer al joven Sabio, dejando a sus guardias.

—Apolo, ¿estás bien? —le inquirió la princesa mientras se arrodillaban en el suelo para ayudarlo—. Por favor, responde.

—Prin... cesa, perdóneme, por favor —musitó Apolo. Su cara estaba llena de polvo y un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su frente. Estaba seriamente herido.

—No te preocupes, te curaré —le dijo Leona sujetándolo entre sus brazos.

Lilith caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba la princesa y su defensor con la firme intención de matarlos, pero Marine y Eimi le salieron al paso. La guerrera las miró de hito en hito.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó Marine extendiendo ambos brazos—. No permitiremos que dañes a nuestra princesa.

La Khan de Selket frunció el entrecejo.

—_¡Poison Hell!_

Una descarga de luz salió de la mano de Lilith. Con una velocidad increíble, el rayo golpeó a Marine y Eimi antes de que pudieran verlo. Sin poder resistir el dolor de las heridas, ambas Sabias se desplomaron en el suelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que... pasó? —preguntó Marine—. Siento un dolor muy intenso.

—Yo también —musitó Eimi lastimosamente—. Me siento débil.

Leona miró las Sabias y rápidamente concluyó que la situación estaba perdida. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Sin detenerse a pensar en su propia seguridad se levantó y encaró a los imperiales.

—Ignoró por que están aquí, pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a mi pueblo de esta manera tan cruel. Ahora yo los enfrentaré.

—No, princesa, por favor no se arriesgue —musitó Marine lastimosamente, pero Leona no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquellos sujetos se salieran con la suya.

Isótopo caminó unos pasos hacia delante.

—Chiquilla tonta. Tu nivel de combate es bastante inferior como para que puedas derrotarnos. Es hora de enseñarte algunos buenos modales.

El guerrero imperial formó una nueva esfera de luz en su mano y se alistó para eliminar a la joven princesa de un solo golpe. Leona, por su parte, se mantuvo en guardia mientras meditada sobre su difícil situación.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —titubeó desesperada—. Sí los ataco con mi magia de nada servirá. No sé qué puedo hacer.

—¡Volarás en pedazos! —gritó Isótopo al momento de lanzar un rayo contra la princesa de Papunika.

Leona se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer mientras su rostro se iluminaba por el rayo. Viendo lo que se le venía encima, la chica cerró los ojos instintivamente y se preparó para lo peor.

Una pequeña figura apareció de la nada. Dando un rápido y fuerte mandoble con una espada, cortó el aire a una velocidad casi imperceptible y golpeó la esfera de luz. El ataque de Isótopo fue desviado en otra dirección y se estrelló en una pared lejana, convirtiéndola en escombros.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Isótopo totalmente desconcertado—. ¿Quién osa interponerse en nuestro camino?

Leona abrió los ojos nuevamente. Un pequeño niño de cabello negro, armado con una armadura y una espada acababa de hacer su aparición para salvarla.

—¡Dai! —exclamó la joven princesa, llena de alegría—. ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

—Leona, no te preocupes. Aquí estamos para ayudarte —respondió Dai para luego volverse hacia los invasores con una expresión de furia en su rostro—. Deténganse, no permitiré que lastimen a nadie más.

En ese momento, Poppu entró en la habitación para unirse a su amigo.

—Espera, Dai, no puedes dejarme atrás.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Dai a los invasores.

Los guerreros de Abbadón se miraron entre sí con desconcierto. Finalmente, fue Isótopo quien interpeló al chico.

—¿Quién rayos es este gusano? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Lilith—. ¿Acaso fue él quien desvió mi ataque? No puedo creer que este simple niño haya hecho algo como eso.

Galford miró al chico detenidamente. Sin duda, aquel niño no era un sujeto ordinario como aparentaba. Ese golpe de espada con el cual había desviado el ataque de Isótopo había sido realmente extraordinario.

Lilith observó a Dai de arriba abajo. A simple vista le pareció un niño común y corriente, pero por la manera en que había aparecido de la nada estaba claro que era más de lo que aparentaba.

—Es sólo un maldito mocoso, pero tal vez tengo algo de poder —dijo despectivamente y luego activó el escáner visual—. Veamos su nivel de ataque.

—Eh, niño, no sé cómo hiciste eso, pero voy a matarte —le amenazó Isótopo, seguro de que el chico había logrado desviar su ataque por un mero golpe de suerte—. No creas que tendré consideraciones sólo porque eres un niño.

Sin dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo, Dai observó al guerrero meganiano fieramente y enseguida levantó su espada.

—Que interesante —murmuró Lilith, llamando la atención de todos—. Este mocoso tiene 5,400 unidades de nivel de combate. No pensé que hubiera un sujeto con tales poderes, pero parece que nos equivocamos.

Sigma sonrió confiadamente y también miró a Dai. Aquel chico tenía una mirada llena de ferocidad que en cierta forma lo divertía.

—Eso quiere decir que su poder aúrico es más elevado que el de los sujetos a los que hemos enfrentado. Es raro que un niño tenga semejante poder, pero dado que estamos en otro universo no me extraña en lo más mínimo.

—No tiene la menor importancia —le interrumpió Isótopo, adoptando una pose de pelea—. Escucha, mocoso insolente: nosotros somos los guerreros del imperio de Abbadón y desafiarnos equivale a morir.

Dai sujetó su espada con fuerza y se preparó para el combate.

—¡Acaba con él, Dai! —exclamó Poppu.

Pero antes de que Isótopo pudiera atacar a Dai, la voz de Galford lo detuvo.

—¡Isótopo, alto!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lilith, volviéndose hacia el meganiano.

El misterioso Guerrero de la Justicia dio un paso al frente.

—Yo me haré cargo de esto —dijo, mirando fijamente al chico—. A pesar de lo que digan sus aparatos, su verdadero poder es más elevado. Ese mandoble que hizo hace un instante fue verdaderamente impresionante.

Extrañado con aquellas palabras, Dai miró a Galford detenidamente y luego volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la princesa de Papunika por encima de su hombro.

—Leona —murmuró—. Ayuda a los otros con tu _ Bejoma_. Yo me encargaré de estos sujetos.

—Espera, Dai —le dijo Poppu acercándose—. Yo te ayudaré a pelear. Entre los dos acabaremos con estos sujetos.

—Si como no —se burló Isótopo—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer, tonto? ¿Golpearnos con tu pañal?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! Yo deje de usar pañales hace mucho tiempo, entrometido —respondió Poppu, molesto.

—¡Esperen, muchachos! —les gritó Leona para prevenirlos—. Tengan cuidado, las armaduras que usan son como la de Hyunkel. La magia no les hace nada.

—¿Qué, qué? —exclamaron Dai y Poppu al unísono.

—¡Maldición! —refunfuñó Poppu—. No me interesa si sus armaduras son a prueba de hechizos. Ya una vez vencimos a Hyunkel y esta vez haremos lo mismo. con ellos

—Ignoró que estás hablando, maldito insecto —le dijo Isótopo—. Pero yo me encargaré de eliminarte de una buena vez.

Galford se colocó frente a Dai y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Escúchame, niño: quiero que pelees con todo tu poder, ¿te quedó claro?

—Antes de que peleemos —respondió el chico sin bajar la guardia—, quiero qué me digas sí todos ustedes pertenecen al Ejército del Espíritu del Mal, ¿es así?

—No —respondió secamente—. Nosotros hemos sido enviados con la misión de encontrar una de las gemas estelares, pero presentíamos que encontraríamos guerreros con grandes poderes. Quiero comprobar cuáles son tus límites.

—¿Gemas estelares? —repitió Dai, totalmente intrigado—. Ignoro de qué diablos estás hablando, pero te advierto que no te permitiré dañar a mis amigos.

_ Continuará... ._


	7. DUELO DE ESPADAS E IDEALES

**_LA LEYENDA_**

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO VI**

**DUELO DE ESPADAS E IDEALES**

_Castillo de Papunika (salón del trono)_

Galford miró detenidamente a Dai y sonrió con aquella sensación de quien se sabe el mejor. Tenía la seguridad de aquel iba a ser un duelo sumamente extraño. Esta vez, su oponente sería un niño, no un adulto, y ahora estaba peleando para el imperio de Abbadón, no para Megazoar.

Dai, por su parte, mantuvo su espada en alto y estudió al meganiano con la mirada. Interiormente, ambos contrincantes esperaban pacientemente a que se les presentará una buena oportunidad para atacar.

—Quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, niño —dijo Galford—. Debes saber que soy uno de los mejores guerreros espadachines de Megazoar y no malgasto mi tiempo con adversarios inferiores.

Dai frunció el entrecejo, pero no bajó la guardia.

—Eres un canalla, pero te derrotaré —hizo una pausa y miró a Leona y a los tres Sabios de reojo—. No sé cómo te atreves a decir que eres el guerrero de la justicia.

El meganiano frunció el ceño. Aquel chico había palpado su dilema moral y le recordó vagamente sus acciones. Una poderosa aura de energía rodeó totalmente el cuerpo de Galford.

—¡Niño insolente! —le espetó irritado—. Jamás entenderías mis razones.

Sin previo aviso, el meganiano se lanzó sobre Dai decidido a molerlo a golpes. Cegado por la ira, Galford descargó una serie de puñetazos y patadas sobre el chico a una extraordinaria velocidad. Pero gracias a sus excelentes reflejos como guerrero, Dai consiguió esquivar todos los ataques y ponerse a salvo. El meganiano estaba a punto de sacar la espada cuando Dai dio un saltó que lo colocó en el aire por encima de él.

—Ahora será mi turno —anunció Dai mientras sostenía la empuñadura con ambas manos—. _¡Daichizan! (Corte de Tierra)_

Con un fuerte y rápido mandoble, el chico atravesó el cuerpo de Galford por la mitad. Instintivamente, Dai alzó la mirada y vio como la figura de su enemigo se desvanecía en el aire. Se trataba solamente de una imagen.

—¡Aquí estoy, chico! —le gritó Galford a sus espaldas.

Antes de que Dai pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, el meganiano alzó ambas manos conjuntamente y le descargó un severo golpe en la coronilla, que lo derribó por los suelos.

—¡Dai! —gritaron Leona y Poppu a voz de coro.

Galford miró al chico despectivamente y se cruzó de brazos. Realmente no le había costado ningún trabajo sorprenderlo. Por unos instantes, creyó que la batalla se había terminado. _"Ningún humano común podría soportar ese golpe"_, pensó. _"Ningún humano... ._

Dai se levantó lentamente y se volvió hacia su oponente, listo para seguir el combate.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Galford en voz alta, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Lilith dejó escapar una sonrisa. Sin la necesidad de usar el escáner se había dado cuenta de la increíble habilidad de aquel niño. _"Realmente me sorprende"_, pensó.

—Eres muy rápido —murmuró Dai, mirando a Galford fijamente—. Pero no creas que ya ganaste esta batalla.

Poppu apretó su báculo mágico con sus manos e hizo el ademán de ir hacia donde estaba Dai, pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos. Isótopo se interpuso en el camino del mago, cerrándole el paso.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, sabandija? —le inquirió burlonamente—. Sí no mal recuerdo, tú pelearás conmigo.

Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de Poppu. Aquel sujeto poseía una expresión llena de ferocidad que lo intimidaba. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Haciendo a un lado sus temores, el joven mago desplegó su báculo en el aire.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —le dijo en voz alta—. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Isótopo se rió.

—Sí deseas ayudar a tu amigo primero deberás derrotarme, ¿qué te parece?

El semblante de Poppu cambió por completo. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero ya no era el mismo mago cobarde que salía huyendo abandonando a sus amigos. Ahora era otro.

—De acuerdo, pelearé contigo —hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y se hundió en sí; abrió los ojos de repente y comenzó a elevarse por los aires—. _¡Toberula!_

Isótopo levantó ambas cejas con evidente sorpresa. No esperaba que pudiera volar, pensó.

Usando su magia, Poppu ascendió hasta casi tocar el techo del salón del trono con la cabeza. Desde su privilegiada posición se dio cuenta de que sí peleaban ahí, probablemente causarían muchos daños. El mago se mordió el labio inferior y volvió la vista hacia una ventana. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente. Disimuladamente se acercó hasta la pared que daba al exterior.

—¡Atrápame si puedes! —gritó mientras salía por la ventana.

Isótopo frunció el entrecejo, irritado. Sin perder tiempo, el meganiano desplegó su poderosa aura y se lanzó por los aires para perseguir a Poppu.

—¡Maldito, insecto! ¡No escaparás!

Fuera del castillo, Poppu sonreía triunfantemente mientras se alejaba. Seguramente a su enemigo le tomaría algo de tiempo alcanzarlo. Instintivamente volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Su rostro sufrió una aterradora transformación cuando se dio cuenta que Isótopo lo seguía de cerca.

—¡No puede ser! ¡El también puede volar! —exclamó, visiblemente sorprendido.

Isótopo se detuvo frente a Poppu. Ahora nada lo salvaría.

—No me imaginaba que las cucarachas como tú pudieran volar —le dijo con una expresión de arrogancia en el rostro—. Pero no creas que podrás escapar de mi tan fácilmente.

El viento agitó la capa amarilla de Poppu en el aire. No había otro camino, era hora de pelear. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Poppu levantó su báculo mágico hacia el cielo.

—_Fuertes espíritus que iluminan la tierra_ —cerró los ojos y continuó orando—. _Escúchenme y denme su poder de victoria._

Un aura blanca emanó del cuerpo de Poppu. Poco a poco, una esfera de luz brillante se formó sobre la punta del báculo, brillando intensamente.

El guerrero imperial enarcó una ceja. Movido por la curiosidad se llevó la mano al escáner visual para activarlo. El poder de Poppu había subido hasta las 2,739 unidades

—Ni creas que lograrás vencerme con esas tonterías. Yo soy un guerrero inmensamente poderoso.

Poppu bajó los párpados. ¿Realmente podría vencerlo? Sólo había una manera de saberlo. Abrió los ojos y apuntó al meganiano con su báculo mágico.

—_¡Pecta!_

La esfera de luz abandonó el báculo y se abalanzó sobre Isótopo. Instintivamente el meganiano cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro y se preparó para el impacto.

Una poderosa fuerza invisible golpeó el cuerpo del imperial. Sus cabellos flotaron hacia atrás lo mismo que las partes holgadas de su ropa. Probablemente si hubiera sido un meganiano común y corriente, la enorme fuerza lo hubiera arrojado contra las paredes del castillo de Papunika.

Finalmente, el hechizo mágico perdió fuerza poco a poco. Poppu jadeó y abrió enormemente los ojos. No podía ser. Isótopo ni siquiera había sido movido un centímetro hacia atrás.

El meganiano soltó una risita apenas audible

—Vaya, debo admitir que eres muy combativo, mocoso —hizo una pausa, bajó los brazos a sus costados y sonrió—. Sí no hubiera sido por la armadura, probablemente me hubieras arrojado al suelo.

Poppu alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca. Su mejor hechizo ni siquiera lo había rasguñado. Debía pensar en algo pronto o el enemigo acabaría con él.

Isótopo cerró los puños y miró fijamente al joven mago. El aura de energía volvió a cubrir su cuerpo. Una ráfaga de aire emanó de la figura del guerrero meganiano haciendo temblar a Poppu.

—Está vez será mi turno, miserable gusano —le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Poppu subió los brazos instintivamente. El aura de Isótopo resplandecía tan intensamente que lo obligó a fruncir la mirada. De pronto, el imperial voló directamente hacia él.

Con una asombrosa velocidad, el meganiano se colocó de cabeza frente al mago. Un rictus de terror se apoderó del rostro de Poppu, que interiormente estaba deseando desaparecer en el aire. Isótopo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se le acercó lentamente. Poppu retrocedió algunos centímetros, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el meganiano lo golpeó en la cabeza con una patada, mandándolo de regresó al suelo.

Igual que sí fuera un proyectil, el cuerpo de Poppu se estrelló en la tierra levantando una inmensa nube de polvo. Isótopo sonrió confiadamente. Esto es muy fácil, pensó.

Dentro del castillo, Dai guardó su espada y levantó las manos con las palmas orientadas hacia su oponente. La Khan de Selket miró la escena detenidamente sin decir nada. A un costado de su hombro, Sigma permanecía en la misma postura.

—Esta vez no te será fácil —sentenció Dai.

Galford clavó la mirada en el chico y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento.

_"¿Qué será lo que está tramando?"_, pensó. _ "¿Pensará atacarme?"_

De repente, una ráfaga de aire surgió de las manos de Dai levantando algunos escombros por los aires. Galford alzó ambas cejas y apretó los dientes, el vendaval comenzaba a empujarlo hacia atrás.

Dai dio un paso al frente y dando un fuerte grito aumentó el poder de la corriente.

—_¡Bajima!_

Galford cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro. El viento era demasiado intenso, pero todavía podía resistirlo. Algunas pequeñas rocas salieron disparadas y rasguñaron su cuerpo. Instintivamente se asomó por entre sus brazos. Un hilillo de sangre corría por su mejilla, al parecer uno de los diminutos fragmentos había conseguido rasguñarle el rostro.

—¡Así se hace, Dai! —festejó Leona mientras los Sabios miraban la batalla atentamente.

Lilith giró la cabeza hacia Sigmas. La batalla había comenzado a aburrirla.

—Sigma —murmuró, llamando al Espía Estelar.

—¿Si?

—Aprovechemos que Galford e Isótopo están manteniendo ocupados a esos insectos para buscar la gema estelar.

Sigma asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, yo me haré cargo de hallarla.

Las cosas no marchaban bien para Galford. Contrario a lo que pensaba, el vendaval mágico había empezado a obligarlo a retroceder. El viento fue tan intenso que el meganiano fue arrojado de espaldas por los aires. Sin poder controlar su vuelo, Galford atravesó la pared de la sala dejando un enorme boquete en el muro.

Dai bajó las manos e inmediatamente el vendaval desapareció.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó Lilith lo suficientemente alto para que el chico la escuchara—. Eso estuvo muy bien, niño.

El chico se volvió hacia la Khan de Selket y le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —continuó Lilith—. ¿No te interesaría unirte a nosotros? Un talento como el tuyo no debe ser desperdiciado en este repugnante planeta. Habrá riquezas y muchas bebidas embriagantes, ¿qué dices?

El chico se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y sacó la espada nuevamente.

—No, yo jamás me uniría a una partida de asesinos como ustedes.

Lilith cerró los ojos, sonrió y bajó la cabeza levemente.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, antes de que intentes algo contra nosotros, debes saber que Galford no ha sido derrotado todavía. No creerás que ibas a ganar así de sencillo, ¿cierto?

Antes de que Dai pudiera decir algo más, el guerrero de la justicia apareció levitando por el mismo boquete por donde había salido de la sala. Dai se volvió hacia él.

—Ese ataque me sorprendió —admitió el meganiano mientras descendía frente al chico—. Tienes un poder que supera al de los niños de mi raza —hizo una pausa y sacó su espada. Era una arma estupenda, la empuñadura parecía estar hecha de oro macizo y tenía pequeños brillantes de diversos colores que la adornaban. La hoja era larga y a simple vista se podía apreciar que tenía un filo excelente—. Esta espada es Excalibur, la espada de la justicia.

Dai dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo podía Galford llamarse a sí mismo el guerrero de la justicia? Eso no podía entenderlo.

—Deja de decir esas tonterías —exclamó el chico en voz alta—. Sí realmente fueras un guerrero que lucha por la justicia no estarías haciendo esto.

Galford desvió la mirada herido por la crítica. Realmente se sentía un traidor a sus ideales.

Lilith enarcó una ceja molesta y se volvió hacia Sigma, agitando su capa negra por atrás de ella.

—Ese Galford es un cobarde. Que mate a ese niño de una vez.

Sigma sonrió, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y miró la pared.

—Yo sacaré la gema —murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacia un extremo de la habitación.

Lilith volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Dai y luego miró a Galford. La lentitud con la que el meganiano actuaba estaba empezando a impacientarla.

A unos kilómetros del castillo, junto a unas enormes colinas, Eclipse y Lance planeaban la estrategia a seguir. Siguiendo la opinión de Lance, el espía estelar había decidido aterrizar su nave bastante lejos del Devastador imperial. No tenían la menor idea del alcance de los rastreadores enemigos y lo mejor por el momento era no correr ningún tipo de riesgo. Desde su posición, ambos podían atestiguar como las armas de la inmensa nave reducían a cenizas el pueblo aledaño al castillo de Papunika.

—¿Y ahora qué, Sherlock? —inquirió Eclipse mientras miraba a Lance en espera de que éste le propusiera alguna opción viable—. ¿Qué propones?

—Debemos ayudar a toda esa gente —sugirió Lance, refiriéndose a los habitantes de Papunika que huía por todos lados—. Esos malditos están destruyendo sus hogares.

Eclipse sacudió la cabeza. La idea era ridícula por no decir suicida. Aquella enorme nave probablemente estaba llena de cientos de naves caza y seguramente albergaba a miles de soldados.

—Estás completamente loco. Lo que debemos hacer es tratar de infiltrarnos en su nave, conseguir la información y regresar a nuestro propio universo cuanto antes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Lance como si no acabara de entender las palabras de su acompañante—. ¿Me estás diciendo que abandonemos a toda esa gente?

Eclipse se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, sí, que lástima. Ahora, es muy probable que tengan grabadas algún tipo de coordenadas que nos permitan... .

El espía no terminó la frase. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lance lo tenía agarrado de las ropas y con la espalda contra la superficie de su nave.

—Escúchame bien, buitre, toda esa gente está en problemas y tenemos que ayudarlos, ¿vale?

Eclipse dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. De alguna manera Lance había empezado agradarle, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta la muerte.

—Ese no es el punto, amiogo —hizo una pausa y le sujetó las manos a con fuerza para que lo soltara—. A mi no cuelgues ese rollo de los Caballeros Celestiales. Yo estoy aquí para obtener información, no para jugar al héroe.

Lance le lanzó una mirada acusatoria, pero Eclipse ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Si realmente le importaba la vida de todas esas personas lo disimulaba bastante bien. Lance suspiró y se colocó su casco de batalla.

A diferencia de otros Celestiales, Lance no utilizaba el poder del aura para luchar. Cuando era más joven había demostrado una gran capacidad para crear toda clase de artefactos y desde entonces pensó que podría olvidar todo eso de la meditación y usar otros métodos. Para luchar utilizaba una poderosa armadura de batalla hecha de duracero con duranio. Dotada de varias armas y mucho recursos, su armadura de batalla le había sido de gran utilidad en la lucha contra las fuerzas imperiales, pero nunca se había enfrentado a un Khan. No había manera de saber sí esta vez podría salir victorioso.

—Haz lo que quieras, mercenario —murmuró, dándole la espalda a Eclipse. Alzó su brazo y apretó unos cuantos botones en el casco. Su escáner de poder le indicó de varias presencias en el castillo—. Iré a ese castillo. Si los Khans están ahí los detendré.

—¿No quiere dejar su testamento de una vez? —se burló Eclipse—. Usted jamás ha peleado con un Khan, ¿verdad?

Lance aparentó no oírlo y bajó el visor del casco. Usando los propulsores de su armadura, el joven se elevó por los cielos para dirigirse al castillo. Eclipse sólo bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Sólo va a conseguir que lo maten —guardó silencio y siguió a Lance con la mirada hasta que éste desapreció—. El chico es valiente, no puedo negarlo, pero también es un estúpido de talla mayor. Me pregunto si su armadura podrá reciclarse.

Dai empuñó fuertemente su espada y avanzó hacia el meganiano. Galford, por su parte, contuvo el aliento, levantó su arma y se dispuso a combatir. Las hojas se entrechocaron con fuerza. Para sorpresa de Galford, el pequeño Dai manejaba la espada con una increíble habilidad que ciertamente no esperaba encontrar en un niño. ¿Qué clase de ser era él? Galford comenzó a asestar golpes con la espada decidido a emplear su fuerza más que la pericia para doblegar al chico.

—¡Dai, ten cuidado! —gritó Leona desde su posición. La princesa estaba preocupada, pero aun así, mantenía su fe en el pequeño guerrero. No es el primer enemigo poderoso al que se enfrenta, pensó.

Galford inició una nueva acometida, obligando a Dai a retroceder con un diluvio de mandobles y estocadas que caían desde todos los ángulos posibles. Aunque el guerrero de Megazoar no sabía nada sobre Dai, ya se había dado cuenta que había sido entrenado bastante bien en el arte de la espada, lo cual lo convertía en un oponente de cuidado a pesar de ser tan sólo un chiquillo. Dai detuvo un ataque tras otro moviendo la hoja de izquierda a derecha. De pronto el chico se alejó de Galford con un rápido salto hacia atrás. El meganiano estaba desconcertado. _"¿Acaso se retira?"_, pensó.

Dai lanzó su espada unos centímetros hacia arriba y esperó a que cayera para cogerla nuevamente por el mango. Esta vez tenía la hoja orientada hacia abajo. Galford sonrió levemente y avanzó un paso. ¿Sería un estilo de lucha que él no conocía?

—No me daré por vencido —dijo Dai en voz alta mientras llevaba la espada a su costado. Parecía como si el niño quisiera esconder la hoja tras su cuerpo. Galford miró la escena sin decir nada. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Leona observó como la espada del chico comenzaba a brillar intensamente. Varios rayos similares a pequeños relámpagos emanaron de la hoja continuamente. Lilith observó a Dai sin perder detalle. Su aura, y por consiguiente su nivel de combate, estaba aumentando rápidamente. Se llevó la mano al escáner visual. La cantidad había llegado hasta las 10,678 unidades y seguía subiendo. Sigma desvió la mirada hacia Galford para ver su reacción.

El meganiano, por su lado, percibió el enorme poder generado por Dai. Sujetó el mango con ambas manos y levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza. Una poderosa aura lo cubrió completamente.

—Escúchame, Dai —comenzó a decirle—. Nadie ha podido resistir el embate de Excalibur, la espada de la justicia. Te haz defendido bien, sí te rindes ahora no te quitaré la vida.

Dai le lanzó la más feroz de sus miradas. Rendirse era la última opción que consideraba en una batalla.

—No, nunca lo haré —respondió en voz alta—. Aunque me cueste la vida, jamás me rendiré. Que eso te quede bien claro.

Galford cerró los ojos y asintió sombríamente.

—Hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran de otra manera —abrió los ojos de repente—. Pero veo que no hay opción... .

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el guerrero meganiano trazó un rápido arco vertical, lanzando un poderoso haz de energía en contra de Dai.

—_¡Poderoso Corte Excalibur!_

Dai, por su parte, mantuvo su postura sin siquiera inmutarse. De pronto, cuando el haz de luz estaba a punto de golpearlo y su rostro se iluminó, trazó un arco horizontal velozmente liberando toda la energía concentrada en la hoja de su espada.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Con la velocidad del rayo, ambos haces de energía se encontraron en un determinado punto de la habitación produciendo un violento estallido de luz que hizo temblar todo el palacio.

Poppu abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo su cuerpo le dolía intensamente. Aquel golpe había sido muy poderoso. De no ser por los rigurosos entrenamientos a lo que los habían sometido sus maestros, Aban y Matorik, quizás habría muerto con sólo recibir la patada. Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo. De pronto, un poderoso estruendo llamó su atención. Algo había sucedido dentro del castillo. Cuando finalmente ponerse en pie se dio cuenta que su caída había formado un pequeño cráter alrededor de él.

—Ese tipo si que pega fuerte —murmuró para sí mientras se acariciaba el cuello—. Debo ir a ayudar a Dai... .

Antes de que terminara la frase, la risa burlona de Isótopo resonó a sus espaldas.

Poppu se dio la vuelta lentamente y encaró a su enemigo nuevamente.

—Vaya, la verdad es que pensé que te habías muerto —comentó el meganiano con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Sin embargo, mi escáner visual me indicó claramente que el nivel de calor en tu cuerpo no había desaparecido.

—Eres un miserable —le dijo Poppu, que casi no tenía fuerzas—. Aún no me daré por vencido, ¿me escuchas?

Isótopo miró al joven mago de arriba abajo. A juzgar por la fiera expresión de su cara era obvioque aún tenía ganas de pelear.

—Me gustaría ver qué puedes hacer... .

Poppu apretó los dientes y rápidamente levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante lanzando una llamarada mágica en contra del meganiano.

—_¡Merasoma!_

Isótopo sonrió despectivamente y con un rápido manotazo deshizo la corriente de fuego antes de que ésta pudiera tocarlo. Poppu sudaba de angustia. Aquel enemigo estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

—Creo que eso fue tú último esfuerzo, ¿no es así niño? —le preguntó Isótopo seguro de su victoria—. Para estos momentos mis amigos ya deben haber acabado con ese chiquillo.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le interrumpió Poppu en un tono áspero—. ¡Dai no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente!

Isótopo enarcó una ceja y a continuación formó una esfera de luz en la palma de su mano derecha. El viento agitó sus cabellos.

—De todas formas, eso ya no importa ya que tú morirás en mis manos.

Poppu arrugó la frente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Isótopo llevó su brazo hacia atrás y se preparó para matarlo. De repente parte del suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Isótopo. ¿Acaso Poppu había hecho eso? No, su escáner le indicaba la existencia de otro ser poderoso presente en el área.

Un ruido sordo y atronador se dejó escuchar. Había algo que movía por debajo de la tierra y que se dirigía hacia la superficie. Una grieta fue abriendo el suelo y enseguida la tierra comenzó a salir disparada por los aires y, de repente una enorme bestia surgió de debajo de una erupción de rocas y polvo.

Isótopo se quedó de una sola pieza contemplando aquel singular ser con apariencia de cocodrilo. El inmenso reptil ascendió hasta quedar completamente fuera de la tierra, se irguió con actitud amenazadora. A simple vista saltaba el hecho de que no se trataba de una bestia irracional ya que estaba envestido por una armadura de metal y llevaba una enorme hacha en su extremidad superior derecha. Una larga cicatriz le recorría el párpado derecho, producto de haber perdido un ojo en una batalla. El meganiano retrocedió instintivamente un paso hacia atrás. ¿Quién rayos era ese gigantesco sujeto?

—¡Krokodin! —gritó Poppu llamando al enorme ser—. ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

El inmenso reptil, conocido como el Rey de las Fiera, se volvió hacia el mago y asintió con su enorme cabeza.

—Así es, Poppu —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Isótopo—. ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Acaso un nuevo emisario de Hadora?

—No lo sé, pero por lo que mencionó, creo que pelea para otro amo.

—Hmmm, ya veo —murmuró Krokodin y luego alzó la mirada para contemplar al enorme Devastador Estelar que cubría los cielos sobre sus cabezas—. A juzgar por esa enorme isla voladora que se ve en los cielos... —bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Isótopo—, puedo darme cuenta de que no forma parte del Ejército del Mal.

El rostro de Isótopo pasó del estupor de la sorpresa a la indiferencia de la arrogancia.

—Ahora un maldito monstruo ha venido a molestar —sentenció despectivamente—. Oye, cocodrilo o cómo quiera que te llames, lo mejor será que te largues de aquí o te mataré.

Krokodin dio un paso hacia el frente sin dejarse intimidar. El viento agitó levemente su capa negra.

—Basura, lo que quieres es que te mate, ¿verdad?

—Ten cuidado, Krokodin —le advirtió Poppu—. Ese tipo es muy poderoso y además puede volar.

Krokodin clavó su único ojo en el meganiano. A simple vista no le pareció tan poderoso.

—Ya veremos si es tan fuerte. No creo que sea más poderoso que Baran o Hadora.

Isótopo se cruzó de brazos mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos. El nivel de ataque de Krokodin, según el escáner visual, era de unas 3,367 unidades.

—Bien, bestia —murmuró tranquilamente y enseguida dejó caer los brazos a sus costados—, bailemos de una buena vez.

Poco a poco el polvo levantado por la explosión comenzó a asentarse paulatinamente. Leona alzó la mirada y pudo ver claramente la parte inferior de la gigantesca nave imperial. Todo el techo de la habitación había desaparecido. A unos cuantos metros de ella, Dai se mantenía en pie todavía. Había conseguido bloquear el ataque de Galford sin ningún rasguño.

Galford por su parte, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ese chico había logrado neutralizar su _Corte Excalibur _ con aquella extraña técnica y no sólo era eso; Dai portaba una espada común y corriente formada con metal ordinario mientras que él por el contrario, empuñaba a Excalibur, una espada sagrada. No puedo creerlo, pensó. No es posible.

—Dai, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Leona preocupada.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero lamento lo de tu castillo.

—No te fijes en eso —replicó la princesa—. Acaba con ellos.

Desde su apartada posición, Lilith escudriñó todo el lugar con su escáner visual. La gema estelar estaba justamente del otro lado de la pared ubicada detrás del trono. Sin perder tiempo, la Khan se volvió hacia Sigma.

—¿Qué estás esperando, inútil? Ve por la gema que yo me encargó del chiquillo.

Sigma asintió con la cabeza y levantó su mano con la palma orientada hacia delante. Un rayo de luz salió disparado y demolió una parte de la pared que Lilith le había indicado. Leona, los Sabios, Galford y Dai se volvieron hacia el sitio de la explosión, totalmente desconcertados.

—¿Para qué hicieron eso? —preguntó Marine—. Esa es la cámara de los tesoros.

Sigma avanzó hacia el boquete. Al ver esto, Dai hizo el ademán de ir al encuentro del Espía Estelar, pero Lilith se interpuso en su camino.

—¿A donde vas, niño? —le preguntó burlonamente.

Dai levantó su espada y frunció el entrecejo.

—No intervengas, Lilith —dijo Galford en voz alta—. Esto es entre el chico y yo nada más.

La Khan miró al meganiano con aburrimiento.

—No digas tonterías. Tardas demasiado y eso se debe a tu nivel de combate tan bajo.

Galford fulminó a Lilith con la mirada, pero la Khan se hizo la desentendida.

Dai abrió las piernas para mejorar su postura. Debía actuar con rapidez ya que la mujer llamada Lilith amenazaba con sumarse a la pelea. Sin pensarlo dos veces, nuevamente sujetó la espada con la hoja orientada hacia abajo y la llevó a su costado. Iba a repetir el _Aban Slash_.

Galford identificó inmediatamente la postura de Dai.

_"Tonto"_, pensó. _"Sí crees que con esa técnica me vencerás estás muy equivocado"_.

El meganiano levantó su espada y se colocó entre Lilith y el chico.

—Te aseguró que yo puedo ganarle —afirmó con voz fuerte, dirigiéndose a la Khan—. Yo soy el guerrero de la Justicia de Megazoar. Escucha, Dai, tú eres muy bueno, pero con mi espada Excalibur puedo detener cualquier ataque.

Dai frunció el entrecejo nuevamente. Una poderosa energía estaba acumulándose en su espada. Desde que era pequeño había soñado con convertirse en valiente guerrero para de ese modo luchar por la justicia. Con ese comportamiento aquel hombre llamado Galford era un insulto para lo que él consideraba la justicia. Las palabras de su maestro Aban resonaron en su mente: "Recuerda siempre luchar por la justicia". Lleno de furia dejó escapar un agudo grito que llamó la atención de todos. De pronto una poderosa aura de color azul cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Dai.

Lilith se hizo a un lado. ¿El poder de ese niño había vuelto a subir? La alarma de su escáner estaba programada para activarse automáticamente cuando detectara incrementos de energía relativamente rápidos y eso era justo lo que estaba sucediendo. Dai estaba aumentando su poder de una manera increíble.

—19,000 unidades... 20,000 unidades... —observó Lilith, mientras los extraños símbolos en el visor de su escáner cambiaban rápidamente—. ¡Su nivel de combate ha alcanzado las 21,789 unidades!

Galford no podía creerlo. El suelo a sus pies comenzó a temblar. De pronto, tanto Lilith como el meganiano, cayeron en cuenta de que un misterioso brillo había aparecido en la frente de Dai. Era como si tuviera una estrella luminosa en el rostro. Dando otro fuerte grito, el chico sacó a relucir su verdadero poder. Demasiado tarde, los guerreros imperiales descubrieron que lo que había aparecido en la frente del chico era un extraño símbolo brillante color azul.

—¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! —gritó Galford.

Dai apretó el mango de su arma con fuerza y ejecutó un rápido giro horizontal.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Un haz de luz mil veces más poderoso que el anterior se abalanzó sobre Galford. El meganiano levantó su espada y separó las piernas. Estaba decidido a detenerlo y así mostrar su fortaleza ante Lilith. El haz de luz se estrelló contra la espada de Galford y provocó una violenta explosión. Las paredes y columnas situadas detrás del meganiano desaparecieron con el estallido.

Leona y Lilith se cubrieron el rostro con los brazos. La fuerza de la explosión había provocado fuertes ráfagas de aire que levantaron una gruesa nube de polvo en todas direcciones. Sigma volvió la vista un momento hacia el sitio de la explosión y a continuación penetró en la cámara del tesoro. Realmente le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera con Galford. Maravillado por la cantidad de oro y piedras preciosas que había en la habitación, Sigma miró por todos lados. La presencia de tantos tesoros le recordó brevemente su vida como mercenario por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. De pronto, su computadora personal R.E., ubicada en su antebrazo, detectó la firma energética de una de las gemas estelares. Examinó todo a su alrededor hasta que descubrió la presencia de una enorme estatua de oro. Era la figura de un antiguo rey que sostenía entre sus manos una piedra triangular de color azul. Se trataba de una especie de zafiro.

El espía arrancó la piedra de la estatua y la miró con detenimiento. Era idéntica a la que N´astarith le había mostrado anteriormente, sólo que en vez de brillar con una luz verde, ésta brillaba con un azul intenso. Sonrió maliciosamente y acercó la gema a su rostro para apreciarla de cerca. Había una diminuta inscripción sobre la gema, pero estaba en un lenguaje que él no conocía. Acercó su R.E. y escaneó los símbolos para averiguar su traducción. Al cabo de unos instantes la palabra "Vav" apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó desconcertado—. Esa palabra no tiene significado.

Sigma alzó los ojos y trató de recordar algún otro significado para aquellas letras, pero no tuvo suerte. Quizás sí hubiera sabido algo sobre mitología endoriana se habría dado cuenta de que aquellas letras formaban el nombre de una de las doce llaves, la cual, según los mitos antiguos, abría una puerta que conducía al cielo.

_Continuará... ._


	8. LOS DISCÍPULOS DE ABAN, ALIADOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO VII**

**LOS DISCÍPULOS DE ABAN, ALIADOS EXTRAORDINARIOS**

_ Armagedón (Cuarteles endorianos)_

En completo silencio, José Zeiva contemplaba la resplandeciente esfera azul de la Tierra más allá del laberinto de Devastadores Estelares que la rodeaban en el espacio. El mirar su mundo natal y las estrellas desde el espacio era una de las pocas cosas que le proporcionaban algo parecido a la paz.

El emperador volvía a sentirse frustrado. Había pasado las dos últimas horas revisando inútilmente los registros históricos endorianos y no había encontrado la menor pista que pudiera ayudarlo a aclarar el misterio que existía sobre los Caballeros Celestiales y el Portal Estelar. De acuerdo con lo que sabía, los Celestiales eran una antigua orden de guerreros que fungían como guardianes de la paz y la justicia en los inicios de la antigua Alianza Galáctica. Sin embargo, la orden había desaparecido muchos años antes de que su llegada a Endoria y por ello muchos de los secretos de ellos se habían perdido para siempre.

Decepcionado de su pésima suerte, José había regado todas las copias de los reportes en el suelo de la habitación. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que alguien más había entrado en sus cuarteles.

—¿En qué piensas, José? —le preguntó una voz familiar.

El emperador de Endoria se volvió por encima de su hombro para descubrir al intruso.

—Jesús —murmuró lentamente—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—He venido para hablar sobre un asunto que nos concierne a ambos —repuso Jesús mientras se acercaba—. Me di cuenta de la manera en que reaccionó N´astarith cuando se enteró de que todavía quedan Caballeros Celestiales con vida —hizo una pausa y se detuvo frente a José—. ¿No te parece extraño?

El emperador de Endoria desvió la mirada hacia el espacio una vez más para mirar la Tierra.

—Si, es verdad, parecía como sí temiera algo ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —le inquirió con la mirada perdida.

Unos cuantos pasos le bastaron al príncipe meganiano para colocarse al lado de José y disfrutar de aquella maravillosa vista.

—Hablo de los Caballeros Celestiales —giró su cabeza y esperó a que José desviara la mirada hacia él—, y a la relación que guardan con la leyenda de Dilmun.

El emperador de Endoria clavó la mirada en el oscuro visor del casco de batalla que Jesús portaba. Como príncipe de una raza tan antigua como la meganiana, era obvio que su viejo camarada conocía mejor algunos secretos del pasado.

—Está bien, Ferrer. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Como respuesta, el príncipe meganiano sacó de su cinturón un diminuto proyector holográfico. Accionando el interruptor, Jesús hizo aparecer delante de José el holograma de un hombre.

—¿Conoces a este sujeto?

El emperador de Endoria se inclinó unos centímetros hacia la proyección y la estudió atentamente.

_Reino de Papunika._

La densa nube de polvo alrededor de Galford comenzó a asentarse lentamente. Leona no podía terminar de entenderlo. El poder de Dai ahora era más fuerte desde la vez que habían luchado en contra de Baran. Era como si el chico se hiciera más poderoso a medida que usaba el poder del misterioso símbolo del dragón. Estaba segura de que sí Poppu hubiera estado ahí, también se habría sorprendido.

Lilith estaba harta de la pelea. Le irritaba tener que aceptar que habían subestimado las fuerzas del pequeño Dai. Cansada de la situación y ansiosa por volver a _Armagedón_, bajó los brazos y avanzó decidida a terminar con la batalla.

La silueta de Galford comenzó a divisarse en medio de la densa nube. Por increíble que pareciera, todavía estaba de pie. Sostenía su espada con firmeza como sí de ella dependiera para mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas. Tenía la cabeza agachada y sus ropas estaban ligeramente desgastadas. Las paredes y columnas situadas detrás de él habían desaparecido por completo tras la explosión.

Dai fijó la mirada en el meganiano y bajó las manos. No podía ser. Aquel ataque había sido su última esperanza.

—Eres... muy bueno, chico —jadeó Galford con sarcasmo—. Pero para tu desgracia mi espada me protegió —alzó la mirada. Un delgado hilo de sangre corría por la frente—. No me imaginaba que un simple niño como tú pudiera lastimarme de esta manera.

—¡No puede creerlo! —exclamó Dai en voz alta—. El _Aban Slash_ no funcionó.

—Eso es verdad, niño insolente —murmuró Lilith a sus espaldas—. Aunque tu nivel de poder alcance las 22,000 unidades, siento decirte que no será suficiente. Nuestro poder se encuentra más elevado.

El chico se volvió en redondo para encarar a la Khan. Aquella mujer tenía una mirada fría y, hasta cierto punto, diabólica.

—¿Qué dices? —le inquirió Dai—. No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Lilith soltó una sonora carcajada y a continuación levantó mano derecha para atacar. Sus ojos destellaron con maldad.

—Digo que valiente, pero... vas a morir.

Leona se levantó del suelo rápidamente. Observó a Galford por un momento y luego se apresuró a llevar la vista hacia Lilith.

El chico alzó la espada y le dedicó una mirada feroz a la Khan de Selket. Sí lo que aquella mujer pretendía era intimidarlo, entonces necesitaría más que un conjunto de frases amenazantes para lograrlo.

—No importa lo que hagas. No me vencerán.

—Haz lo que quieras —le respondió la guerrera imperial con desdén—. Será lo mismo que antes. Me doy cuenta de que tu aura es muy poderosa y eres valiente, pero no eres rival para alguien como yo. Tus habilidades son inferiores y te lo demostraré.

Sin guardar la más mínima cautela, Dai se lanzó contra Lilith en una feroz acometida. Sujetando la espada con ambas manos, el chico se dispuso a ejecutar nuevamente el _Daichizan_.

Leona volvió la vista hacia Lilith para observarla. Por increíble que pareciera, la Khan permanecía inmóvil delante de Dai, ofreciéndole un blanco perfecto. Era como si no le importara que estuviera a punto de ser atacada. Mantenía la misma postura y mirada malévola sin mostrar algún signo de temor. El chico frunció el ceño, pero continuó el avance sin titubear.

—_¡Daichi... ._

Antes de que Dai pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para descargar el mandoble, un rayo surgió de la nada y atravesó el hombro del chico, parándolo en seco en el aire.

Tanto Leona como Galford abrieron los ojos enormemente. ¿En qué momento lo habían atacado? Ninguno de ellos habían visto absolutamente nada. Llena de angustia, la princesa de Papunika gritó el nombre del chico. Marine y los otros Sabios se quedaron mudos y sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Dai se mantuvo suspendido en el aire por unos instantes con la mirada perdida. Al cabo de unos segundos, soltó la espada y se desplomó en el suelo. Al ver aquello, la Khan dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción y bajó el brazo.

—¡Lilith! —el grito de Galford llamó su atención.

La Khan de Selket se volvió hacia el guerrero meganiano.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi batalla?! —le preguntó furiosamente.

—Déjate de tonterías, Galford. Esto no es un torneo, es una guerra y lo que cuenta es acabar con el enemigo.

El meganiano apretó los puños hirviendo de rabia. Aparentemente, Lilith no sabía lo que era el honor.

—¡Ese niño estaba peleando conmigo!

Lilith lo miró con aburrimiento y luego desvió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Dai. En esos momentos, la princesa de Papunika ya estaba junto a él.

—¡Dai! ¿puedes oírme? —le preguntó Leona—. ¡Dai!

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, Dai abrió los ojos poco a poco. Afortunadamente, Lilith sólo había conseguido herirlo.

—Leo... na... .

—Si, aquí estoy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un rictus de dolor se apoderó del rostro de Dai. Preocupada, Leona lo escudriñó con la mirada en busca de una herida. Finalmente, se percató de que el ataque de Lilith le había atravesado el hombro derecho.

—No creí que ese mocoso siguiera con vida —comentó Lilith—. Pero afortunadamente, eso es algo que podemos remediar. Tengo que admitir que a pesar de su debilidad es admirable que aún quiera pelear contra nosotros.

La guerrera de Selket alzó la mano nuevamente.

—Espera, Lilith —le dijo Galford a sus espaldas—. El chico ya no puede defenderse y la verdad no ganas nada con matarlo. Lo mejor será que dejemos este mundo. Ninguno de ellos es un peligro real para nuestros planes. Creo que incluso tú estarás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?

La Khan suspiró con hastío.

—Eres un tonto que no ves más allá de lo evidente —se volvió en redondo para encarar al meganiano—. Cuando obtengamos las doce gemas, N´astarith se convertirá en el amo del universo, y luego conquistará todos los mundos existentes —guardó silenció y se giró nuevamente hacia Leona y Dai—. Pero antes de eso debes matar a todos aquellos que nos desafían. El chico no es peligroso por su poder, sino por su forma de ser.

Galford observó a Lilith fijamente y se apresuró a desviar la mirada, molesto con la situación. De pronto, la voz de Dai atrajo la atención de ambos guerreros.

—¡Nunca! —gritó el chico, poniéndose en pie lentamente—. Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré del lado de los seres humanos. No permitiré que se salgan con la suya —guardó silencio y levantó la espada; la hoja estaba cubierta totalmente de fuego.

—¡Espera, Dai! —exclamó Leona, preocupada—. Aún estás muy débil para pelear.

Dai aparentó no oírla y avanzó hacia la Khan, decidida a vencerla y continuar la pelea que había dejado pendiente con Galford. Sí se le podía achacar un defecto a Dai, éste era su terquedad a la hora de luchar.

Lilith le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio. A juzgar por su expresión llena de ferocidad, era obvio que todavía sentía ganas de combatir y de derrotarlos. Por unos segundos, recordó los rostros de los Celestiales a los que había asesinado a lo largo de tantos años. A pesar de todo el dolor que lograba infringirles durante las batallas, muchos de estos seguían mostrando una gran ferocidad como lo hacía Dai en ese momento.

—Niño tonto —se burló—. Aún no quieres entender que no eres rival para mí. Mi _Poison Hell _no te mató inmediatamente, pero ha dejado tu cuerpo envenenado. No tardarás mucho en morirte... .

—¡Ya cállate! —le interrumpió Dai en un tono sumamente áspero—. No me interesa lo que digas, yo seguiré peleando hasta la muerte.

La Khan frunció el entrecejo. Era un chico muy valiente o de plano no sabía lo que hacía. Galford por el contrario, no pudo sentir otra cosa que admiración por Dai. "Realmente es muy valiente", pensó.

Krokodin dio un paso al frente. El sonido de las explosiones todavía podía oírse a lo lejos. Isótopo sonrió confiadamente y se cruzó de brazos. Realmente no le importaba cuantos guerreros lo desafiaran. Estaba seguro de que podría vencerlos a todos.

—Hoy me siento generoso —comentó el imperial—. Como no ganó nada sí me pongo a jugar con la basura, he decidido dejarlos ir, ¿qué les parece?

El Rey de las Fieras sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas. Apretó el mango de su hacha y la agitó con violencia atemorizando a Poppu.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —le preguntó irritado—. ¡No estés bromeando!

—Lo que oíste, lagartija —replicó el meganiano con una enorme sonrisa—. Te estoy dando permiso para que te largues. No me interesa hacerme un cinturón con tu piel.

Krokodin se removió con enojo. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para burlarse así de él? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr hacia Isótopo decidido a vencerlo. Alzando su enorme hacha, el Rey de las Fieras se dispuso a cercenarle la cabeza, pero antes de que el filo del arma tocara el cuello del imperial, éste desapareció en el aire para evadir el golpe mortal.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó Krokodin mirando a sus alrededores.

Poppu abrió los ojos y alzó ambas cejas. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún tipo de magia que él no conocía? Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta como Isótopo aparecía justo detrás del Rey de las Fieras.

—¡Krokodin, cuidado! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero fue inútil. Antes de que su poderoso aliado pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Isótopo extendió ambas manos con las palmas orientadas hacia delante y le descargó un potente rayo de energía en la espalda que lo arrojó de frente. Aterrorizado, Poppu contempló como el enorme cuerpo de Krokodin surcaba los aires. Totalmente sin control, el imponente Rey de las Fieras se estrelló en un gigantesco muro reduciéndolo a escombros.

—¡Krokodin! —gritó Poppu completamente fuera de sí.

Eso no era posible. En tan sólo unos segundos, el imponente Rey de las Fieras había quedado fuera de combate. Totalmente furioso, Poppu se volvió para descargar toda su frustración contra Isótopo.

—¡Miserable! —le espetó—. No te saldrás con la tuya.

El meganiano dejó escapar una sonrisa de confianza y bajó las manos. Realmente le causaba placer humillar a sus enemigos.

—Pero si ya lo hice, insecto. Cuando llegamos a este mundo tenía el temor de encontrar sujetos poderosos, pero parece que no es el caso. Me dan lástima lo sujetos como ustedes porque no tienen verdadero poder..

Poppu apretó los puños con furia.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?

Isótopo se cruzó de brazos.

—Nosotros hemos venido en busca de una de las doce gemas estelares. Estas joyas son la clave para acceder al máximo poder de los universos. Todos tendrán que hacer lo que les mandemos. Seremos sus dioses para siempre.

—¡Eso jamás sucederá! —vociferó una voz en las alturas.

Totalmente intrigados, Poppu e Isótopo alzaron la vista conjuntamente. Al fin, Lance había llegado hasta el castillo de Papunika.

—No importa lo poderosos que sean, ustedes nunca ganarán —declaró Lance con voz firme mientras descendía en el campo de batalla—. Y eso es porque nunca lograrán destruir el anhelo de libertad que existen dentro de todos los seres .

Al ver a aquel joven en armadura, Isótopo enarcó una ceja. Ese sujeto no pertenecía a aquel mundo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el guerrero imperial—. ¿Quién rayos eres tú, entrometido?

Lance se colocó entre ambos contendientes y levantó el visor de su casco para develar su identidad.

—Mi nombre es Lance, soy un miembro de la Alianza Estelar.

Isótopo alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. ¿Un miembro de la Alianza en aquella realidad? Eso era imposible.

—¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta este universo? —le preguntó ansiosamente.

—Eso no te incumbe, imperial. No dejaré que se apoderen de las gemas estelares. Nosotros los detendremos.

Poppu cayó sentado. ¿Quién era aquel guerrero? Suponiendo que efectivamente fuera un guerrero. La armadura que portaba era muy extraña, y por la forma en que había llegado, estaba claro que no se trataba de un sujeto ordinario.

—Oye ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó algo de temeroso.

El hombre de armadura miró a Poppu por encima del hombro.

—No te preocupes, soy un amigo —hizo una pausa, sonrió confiadamente y volvió la vista hacia el guerrero imperial—. He venido a ayudarlos a pelear.

Isótopo escudriñó a Lance de arriba abajo. Realmente no se parecía en nada a los legendarios Caballeros Celestiales de los que había oído hablar. Su apariencia era muy diferente. Quizás sólo era un guerrero de la Alianza Estelar que pretendía amedrentarlo con mentiras.

—Miserable insecto —le insultó molesto—. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta este universo? ¡Dímelo antes de que te haga mil pedazos!

Lance suspiró y le sonrió con fingida arrogancia.

—Sí no me equivoco esta es la parte donde debo suplicar, ¿no? —una especie de compuerta se abrió en su antebrazo izquierdo y mostró un pequeño cañón—. Disculpa sí no me atemorizan tus bravuconadas, pero de tanto escucharlas ya no me causan miedo.

Isótopo apretó los puños y clavó unos ojos en Lance que eran puro odio.

—¿Cómo te atreves, sabandija? ¡Te mataré!

Con la velocidad del rayo, Lance alzó el brazo y disparó una descarga láser contra Isótopo. Éste dejó escapar una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer usando su velocidad. El rayo pasó de largo y se estrelló contra una vivienda, convirtiéndola en escombros.

—¡No puede ser! —bramó Lance sorprendido—. Logró esquivar mi ataque.

Isótopo apareció por atrás de él.

—Nunca me ganarás usando esas armas inútiles.

Lance se giró sobre sus talones e intento golpearlo con el puño, pero fue inútil. Con una rapidez extraordinaria, Isótopo atrapó su mano, le retorció el brazo por la espalda y lo derribó poniéndole su rostro en el suelo.

Poppu estaba aterrado. Ni siquiera aquel guerrero de extraña armadura podría vencerlo. Lance se removió en el suelo inútilmente tratando de liberarse.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dime cómo llegaste hasta aquí! —le ordenó el meganiano mientras tiraba de su brazo—. Te juro que sí no me dices te arrancaré el brazo.

El grito de Lance desgarró el aire. Aquel guerrero tenía una fuerza increíble. Por unos instantes, Lance deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano Cadmio estuviera ahí.

—¡Maldito! —Isótopo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. No quieres hablar, ¿eh?

Poppu titubeó, pero sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez. ¿Debía ayudar al desconocido o quedarse ahí sin hacer nada? La armadura que portaba Isótopo lo protegía de la magia así que sus hechizos no iba a servir de mucho. Desesperado, el joven mago hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Oye déjalo! —el grito distrajo al meganiano por un momento.

Isótopo desvió la atención hacia Poppu y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No interfieras, estúpido! Sí me sigues molestando tú serás el siguiente.

Un semblante de terror se apoderó del rostro del hechicero. Temeroso bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Era el fin.

De pronto, un poderoso estruendo resonó en todo el campo de batalla. Usando sus fuerzas, Krokodin había conseguido liberarse de los pesados escombros que lo mantenían prisionero.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Isótopo—. ¡Ese lagarto sigue con vida!

Una sonrisa de alivio iluminó el rostro de Poppu. Todavía quedaban algunas esperanzas. Para sorpresa de Isótopo, el enorme lagarto no tenía un solo rasguño.

—Suelta a ese muchacho inmediatamente —ordenó el Rey de las Fieras.

El meganiano observó a Krokodin por un instante y luego desvió la mirada hacia Lance. Finalmente, el imperial soltó el brazo del Celestial y se apartó con unos cuantos pasos.

Lance se llevó una mano a su hombro lastimado y alzó una mirada de agradecimiento hacia Krokodin.

—No sé quien seas, amigo, pero gracias.

Krokodin asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Este no es el momento para agradecerlo, muchacho. Primero hay que acabar con ese tipo.

Lance se levantó para inmediatamente colocarse al lado del Rey de las Fieras.

Poppu, por su parte, hizo lo mismo en el extremo contrario.

Isótopo los miró de arriba abajo y les sonrió burlonamente.

—Tontos, no tienen idea de mi poder. Ahora mismo voy a hacer que se arrepientan.

Una poderosa aura de energía rodeó por completo el cuerpo del meganiano. Como consecuencia, algunos fragmentos de rocas comenzaron a levitar en tornó a él. De pronto, poderosas ráfagas de aire comenzaron a emanar de Isótopo levantando toneladas de polvo.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —advirtió Lance.

Poppu cerró los puños y se protegió el rostro con los brazos. El vendaval provocado por los poderes del meganiano era tan intenso que podía hacerlos perder el equilibrio y lanzarlo a lo lejos.

Desde su posición, Isótopo sonrió malévolamente mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas empezaban a rodear su cuerpo.

_Armagedón (Cuarteles endorianos)_

—No, ¿quién es él? —preguntó José, intrigado.

—Su nombre es Aristeo y, según tengo entendido, fue el último dirigente de la orden de los Celestiales antes de que ésta desapareciera veinte ciclos estelares antes de nuestra llegada al planeta Endoria.

Jesús le concedió otro momento, y luego apagó el proyector holográfico y se lo guardó en su cinturón.

—¿Viniste aquí a darme clases de historia? —preguntó José con irritación—. Buscando en los registros que tengo en la habitación hubiera podido saber eso.

Jesús lo miró fijamente.

—Pero lo que tus registros no dicen es que Aristeo fue el último guardián del Portal Estelar y que además participó en un experimento que se realizo con ese artefacto hace más de treinta ciclos estelares. Un experimento que nos fue ocultado por los barones, un experimento que fue borrado de los registros.

José soltó una estridente carcajada.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Creo que únicamente estás desvariando... .

—Los barones dijeron que no conocían la existencia del Portal Estelar aún cuando encontramos el artefacto bajó las ruinas del palacio real de Endoria, ¿lo recuerdas? —lo interrumpió Jesús—. Creo que N´astarith no mandó exterminar a los Caballeros Celestiales solamente porque se oponían a sus planes, sino también por lo que sabían, por lo que sabían acerca de esa maldita máquina.

—Ya entiendo, dices que N´astarith está preocupado por esos Celestiales que quedan con vida porque quizás saben algo sobre el Portal Estelar —repuso José interesado—. Bien —añadió—. Pero eso no es razón para creer que los barones nos ocultaron el hecho de que se realizó ese supuesto experimento.

—¿Ah no? —Jesús desestimó el argumento con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Cómo explicas que no haya ni un solo registro que relacione directamente a los Celestiales con el Portal Estelar sí Aristeo era su guardián?

Su respuesta pilló por completo al emperador endoriano. José reflexionó unos instantes, frotándose la barbilla con una mano. El argumento era bueno, quizás por ello recelaba de éste.

—Creo que nuestros amigos han estado jugando en ambos lados —observó Jesús.

José se golpeó la palma con el puño.

—Esos bastardos —murmuró con desprecio—. ¿Así que esos infelices han estado haciendo tratos con N´astarith a nuestras espaldas? ¿Pero cómo sabes lo del experimento?

—Fue gracias al embajador Sarenth —repuso Jesús de inmediato—. Hace poco tuvimos una conversación muy interesante.

—¿El embajador endoriano? —José frunció la frente—. ¿El mismo que murió hace treinta ciclos solares en ese extraño accidente?

El príncipe meganiano meneó la cabeza.

—No fue un accidente, aunque no tengo modo de demostrarlo. Creo que Sarenth fue asesinado.

El emperador de Endoria lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Asesinado?

—Como bien sabes, Sarenth fue el último embajador del imperio endoriano en mi mundo. Durante su breve estancia en Megazoar, el embajador se reunió conmigo en varias ocasiones. Me dijo que temía por su vida y que estaba dispuesto a decirme la verdad sobre lo que sucedía ende Endoria a cambio de otorgarle protección.

Hizo una pausa y miró a José, que al fin dio señales de estar impresionado.

—Ahora entiendo el interés que tenía los barones en retirar a Sarenth como nuestro embajador en Megazoar —dijo lentamente José—. Sabían que tenía miedo y que podía hablar... .

Jesús Ferrer asintió con un gesto sombrío.

—El embajador me dijo que muchos de los registros históricos de Endoria fueron alterados por ordenes secretas de los barones. Existe alguien detrás de ellos, alguien que los controla, alguien a quien le interesaba que no supiéramos de la relación existente entre los Celestiales y el Portal.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó José con cierta irritación—. Yo soy el emperador de Endoria. Los barones sólo reciben ordenes de mí.

Jesús suspiró cansadamente.

—Empiezo a creer que no. Sospecho que muchos de esos barones que conforman el senado de Endoria obedecen ordenes de alguien más. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como la guerra entre nuestros imperios.

—Me cuesta trabajó creer eso. Sí lo que dices es verdad, entonces muchas de nuestras decisiones han sido manipuladas a favor de un desconocido. Alguien que se esconde tras los barones .

Jesús reflexionó en silencio antes de responder.

—Sarenth estaba dispuesto a contarme todo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo murió en ese accidente. No se necesita ser muy inteligente para darnos cuenta de que todo este misterio gira en torno al Portal Estelar.

José no se mostraba muy convencido.

—No lo creo, quizás todo esto no sean más que coincidencias. ¿Sospechas de alguien?

Jesús lo miró fijamente.

—No, aún no. Tengo mis sospechas, pero sólo son especulaciones. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que N´astarith está al tanto de todo esto.

José y Jesús se miraron en silencio por unos instantes sin sospechar que eran observados desde las sombras por alguien.

_Reino de Papunika._

Dai se sujetó el hombro. El dolor que experimentaba era verdaderamente inaguantable. Sentía como si su cuerpo se quemara por dentro. Aún así, no podía darse por vencido. Había muchos que todavía dependían de él: Leona, Poppu, Fuam y los demás. No podía dejarse morir así nada más.

La Khan de Selket lo miró. Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que el chiquillo quisiera pelear con ella una vez más. Sencillamente no podía entenderlo.

—Date por vencido, Dai —murmuró Lilith con desprecio—. Nunca podrás ganarme. Existe tanta diferencia entre nosotros como entre un dios y un gusano.

Dai le lanzó la más feroz de sus miradas.

—¡Ya cállate de una vez! —sujetó la espada con ambas manos y ejecutó un veloz mandoble—. _¡Daichizan! (Corte de Tierra)_

Un arco de llamas abandonó la espada de Dai y se abalanzó sobre Lilith. La Khan sonrió y extendió una mano para detener el ataque. El arco llameante golpeó la palma de la guerrera imperial y desapareció aparentemente sin provocarle ningún daño.

—Niño tonto. ¿Ya te olvidaste que nuestras armaduras son a prueba de cualquier hechizo mágico?

Dai se sintió morir en ese momento. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Con sus últimas fuerzas sujetó la espada con la hoja orientada hacia abajo y la llevó a un costado de su cuerpo.

—No importa que muera, jamás me daré por vencido —sentenció mientras la hoja se iluminaba con una poderosa energía—. Tal vez me mates, pero te aseguro que te haré al menos una herida.

Lilith reconoció de inmediato la pose de Dai. Sin duda iba a ejecutar nuevamente la técnica que había usado en contra de Galford.

—Ya veo, piensas usar nuevamente el _Aban Slash_ —comentó tranquilamente—. Sin duda es una técnica excelente. Combinas la energía mística con la velocidad, pero no tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacerme una herida fatal.

Dai apretó los dientes y frunció la mirada con desesperación.

_"Con sólo verlo una vez ya conoce el _ _Aban_ _Slash__"_, pensó mientras apretaba los dientes. _"Maldición"_.

—Es una verdadera lástima, niño —empezó a decir Lilith al tiempo que levantaba la mano—. Pero tu suerte se ha terminado y... .

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Justo cuando acababa de levantar el brazo para atacar de nuevo, la guerrera de Abbadón se percató de que una parte de la armadura que le cubría la mano con la que había detenido el último ataque de Dai estaba ligeramente resquebrajada. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre escurrieron de su palma y mancharon el suelo. De alguna manera, Dai había conseguido herirla.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó verdaderamente alarmada—. Se supone que mi armadura es a prueba de hechizos mágicos y es extremadamente resistente. Esto no puede ser posible. ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?

Galford se apresuró a llevar la mirada hacia Dai sin comprender lo que había ocurrido

—Ahora entiendo —dijo luego de un momento de reflexión—. De alguna forma ese chico ha combinado su poder mágico con la espada. La armadura del averno puede bloquear los hechizos mágicos, pero al combinar la magia con la técnica de espada logró dañarla de alguna forma.

Leona sonrió con alivio. Todavía podían ganar. Sin perder tiempo se giró en dirección a Dai.

—Te daré un _Bejoma_ para que te recuperes —le dijo.

Dai asintió con la cabeza.

Lilith observó con rabia creciente como una gota de sangre caía de su mano al piso y frunció el ceño. Apretó los dientes con furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme? —preguntó furiosa dirigiéndose a Dai—. Miserable, pero no vivirás para contarlo.

Leona se volvió enérgica contra la Khan.

—No te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Bruja malvada!

La Khan de Selket sintió como la rabia le recorría el ser. Una poderosa aura envolvió por completo la figura de Lilith.

—¡Estúpida, no te dejaré vivir! —le espetó la imperial furiosa—. ¡¡Ahora verás!!

Con una velocidad increíble, Lilith levantó el brazo y disparó una ráfaga de aura en contra de Leona. La princesa de Papunika se quedó aterrada sin saber hacia donde moverse mientras el disparo le iluminaba el rostro.

Sin pensar un solo instante en su seguridad, Dai se interpuso entre la princesa y el ataque de Lilith. Con su espada sujetada por ambas manos, el chico se dispuso a bloquear el disparo.

Una atronadora explosión se produjo frente a Leona cuando la ráfaga de aura de Lilith alcanzó la espada de Dai. En cuestión de segundos, la espada se quebró por la mitad y el rayo alcanzó el cuerpo del chico. El peto de su armadura estalló en decenas de pequeños fragmentos y su camisa se desgarró mostrando un pecho ensangrentado. Cuando la explosión al fin se disipó, Dai aún estaba de pie, aunque mortalmente herido.

—¡Dai! —gritó Leona aterrada.

El chico se volvió hacia la princesa para mirarla de reojo y sonrió. Sin una sola palabra, Dai se fue de bruces al suelo completamente inconsciente.

—Que niño tan tonto —comentó Lilith—. Desperdició su vida salvando a la chica.

Arrodillándose junto a su valiente amigo, Leona le levantó los hombros y la cabeza y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—¡Dai! —murmuró desesperada.

En ese momento, Sigma abandonó el salón del tesoro real llevándose varios objetos preciosos.

—Ya tengo la gema estelar —anunció triunfante—. El gran N´astarith nos recompensará por esto.

Lilith le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a Dai y Leona y se volvió hacia sus aliados.

—Bien, ya nos encargamos de esos gusanos. Regresemos a la nave.

Galford reflexionó unos segundos y asintió.

Sigma sonrió y se dispuso a emprender el vuelo. Estaba por elevarse cuando la alarma del escáner visual de Lilith emitió un pitido de alerta. La Khan de Selket llevó su mano al aparato para desconectar la alarma.

—Captó un nivel de ataque de... .

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una de las paredes voló en mil pedazos levantando una densa nube de polvo y atrayendo la atención de todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién se atreve? —preguntó Sigma con insolencia.

Galford frunció la mirada y alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de un hombre detrás del polvo levantado. Poco a poco, la figura de un caballero con armadura y una enorme espada que sostenía en la mano derecha se dejó ver ante todos.

—¡Hyunkel! —exclamó Leona.

El misterioso caballero lanzó una mirada feroz a los Khans y levantó su espada desafiantemente.

—No se preocupes, princesa—dijo con firmeza—. Yo me haré cargo de ellos.

Hyunkel era un guerrero alto y corpulento que portaba una poderosa armadura a prueba de hechizos mágicos. La magnifica espada que empuñaba se se veía más fuerte que la de Dai. El Caballero Inmortal tenía una mirada fría, intensa y decidida que traspasó a Lilith y a Sigma.

_Continuará... ._


	9. MENTIRAS VERDADERAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO VIII**

**MENTIRAS VERDADERAS**

_Astronave Artemisa._

Los Celestiales aguardaban junto a Rodrigo mientras el capitán informaba a Andrea de los acontecimientos que habían acompañado su huida a través del bloqueo de naves imperiales. La reina de Lerasi, sentada en su puesto, escuchaba atentamente al capitán sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

—Tenemos daños menores y gracias al Creador no tuvimos muchas bajas —concluyó el capitán con satisfacción—. En estos momentos lo que necesitamos son refacciones y algo de provisiones. Debido al ataque no tuvimos mucho tiempo para cargar suficientes pertrechos.

Andrea asintió y volvió la mirada hacia Asiont.

—También debemos buscar al resto de las fuerzas aliadas. Desgraciadamente, luego de la batalla de Marte, perdimos todo contacto con el Consejo de líderes aliados. Tenemos informes de que las fuerzas aliadas se han diseminado por toda la galaxia para evadir la persecución de la Unión Imperial

Asiont asintió.

—Sugiero dirigirnos al sistema Noat. Allí existe una pequeña base aliada abandonada desde hace algún tiempo.

Rodrigo Carrier, visiblemente incómodo, miró al Celestial.

—Ese sistema se encuentra lejos de todas las rutas de navegación. Sí el enemigo nos encuentran en ese lugar, estaremos perdidos.

—Es arriesgado —admitió Astrea—, pero no hay ninguna alternativa razonable.

Rodrigo no parecía muy convencido.

—No podemos ir ahí. Es muy peligroso. Sí nos descubren... .

—Mencionaste que ese sistema se encuentra fuera de las rutas de navegación, por lo mismo, las fuerzas imperiales no transitan por ahí —le interrumpió Astrea—. Eso nos proporciona una ventaja adicional. Las fuerzas de la Unión Imperial deben estar vigilando el acceso a los sistemas del borde exterior de la galaxia.

El comandante aliado abrió la boca para replicar, pero después se lo pensó mejor. Rodrigo se limitó a respirar hondo, con evidente frustración, y se volvió.

Andrea reflexionó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—No sabemos cuantos tiempo nos tome encontrar alguna nave de la Alianza y estamos transportando muchos civiles —volvió la mirada hacia los pilotos—. Pongan rumbo hacia el sistema Noat ahora mismo.

_Reino de Papunika._

Los guerreros imperiales observaron con curiosidad al misterioso guerrero en armadura que acababa de irrumpir en la sala del trono. Sigma sonrió por debajo de su máscara negra y luego se volvió hacia Lilith. Había llegado la hora de hacer algo más que permanecer como un simple espectador.

—Yo me encargo de este insolente —declaró confiadamente—, lo mataré en un instante.

La Khan de Selket, cruzada de brazos, asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho. Quiero volver a _Armagedón_ lo antes posible

El Espía Estelar le lanzó la gema estelar a Lilith y finalmente se giró hacia Hyunkel para enfrentarlo. Aunque muchos pensaban que Sigma sólo era un espía que sólo sabía robar información, la verdad es que en realidad también dominaba las artes del combate y por ello era considerado por muchos como un gran asesino.

—Escucha, quien quiera que seas, vamos a divertirnos un poco —sentenció mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el Caballero Inmortal—. Espero que hagas esto interesante al menos. Sería una decepción que terminarás siendo un adversario débil.

Hyunkel se mostró completamente indiferente.

—Ustedes fueron los que lastimaron a mis amigos —hizo una pausa y bajó los párpados. De pronto abrió los ojos y alzó la espada, apuntando al cuello de Sigma—. No puedo dejarlos con vida.

Sigma reaccionó con violencia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? —exclamó con fuerza—. Sé perfectamente que ustedes usan la magia para luchar, así que te tengo una sorpresa —abrió la mano mano derecha que colgaba a un costado e hizo aparecer una esfera de fuego dentro de la palma—. Yo también sé algunos encantamientos —levantó el brazo y descargó una llamarada contra el Caballero Inmortal—. _¡Llama de Iora!_

Hyunkel ni siquiera se movió y, tras recibir la llamarada, desapareció en un violento estallido de fuego. Sigma sonrió, gozando anticipadamente su victoria.

—Ese tipo era solamente un fanfarrón —masculló y luego se volvió hacia sus camaradas—. ¿Vieron lo rápido que acabe con él?

Nadie dijo nada.

—No seas torpe, Sigma —le dijo Galford, rompiendo el silencio—. Resulta demasiado obvio que ese sujeto todavía sigue con vida.

Extrañado, pero a la vez intrigado, Sigma volvió la vista hacia la densa nube que había dejado su ataque. Lentamente, la imponente figura de Hyunkel fue emergiendo del humo como si se tratara de un espectro. Era imposible.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Sigma sin dar crédito a sus ojos—, pero ¿cómo es que... .

—Mi armadura es a prueba de cualquier hechizo mágico —aclaró Hyunkel con arrogancia—. Di tus oraciones, maldito.

Sin perder un solo instante, el Caballero Inmortal se catapultó sobre Sigma para atacarlo. El espía estelar apretó los dientes y descargó una andada de esferas luminosas en contra de su enemigo. Con un prodigioso salto en el aire, Hyunkel consiguió ponerse salvo y se preparó para contraatacar. Las esferas de luz impactaron en el suelo y explotaron una tras otra levantando una lluvia de esquirlas de polvo y piedras. Sujetando la espada con ambas manos, el Caballero Inmortal descargó un mandoble contra la cabeza de Sigma.

Haciendo gala de unos excelentes reflejos, el espía atrapó la hoja con las manos abiertas justo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Hyunkel no podía creerlo.

—Eso estuvo muy bien —le felicitó Sigma haciendo un esfuerzo—. Casi me sorprendes.

Hyunkel frunció el entrecejo y de un salto se apartó del Espía Estelar.

Sigma sonrió con fingida arrogancia, aunque interiormente ya se había dado cuenta que Hyunkel no era ningún debilucho como había pensado al principio. Tenía que andarse con cuidado sí quería vencerlo.

—Hace un momento me confié, pero ahora comenzará la verdadera lucha.

Hyunkel le devolvió el gesto de igual modo y levantó la espada en señal de desafío.

—Eso espero.

Por unos instantes, las miradas de ambos contendientes se cruzaron ferozmente. Era obvio que aquel encuentro prometía un verdadero combate a muerte.

El poder de Isótopo arrastró a Krokodin algunos centímetros hacia atrás. Era imposible de creer, pero la energía del meganiano era tan poderosa que hacía temblar a la misma tierra. Lance se cubrió el rostro con las manos y apretó los dientes mientras el viento lo golpeaba y lo obligaba a retroceder.

Isótopo, por su parte, reía malévolamente en un susurro apenas audible. De pronto clavó la mirada en Lance, levantó el brazo y abrió la mano. Una violenta ráfaga de luz surgió de su palma y golpeó el pecho de Lance, mandándolo de espaldas contra un muro cercano.

—Y ahora... —murmuró Isótopo, escudriñando a sus enemigos restantes con la mirada—, ¿quién de ustedes será mi adversario?

Poppu estaba aterrado y su rostro lo reflejaba claramente. Muy por el contrario, Krokodin mantenía un semblante lleno de ferocidad que de inmediato fue captado por el meganiano.

Isótopo levantó un brazo y miró al Rey de las Fieras, quien a su vez respondió agitando su hacha en señal de desafío. Sorpresivamente, Isótopo echó a correr hacia el inmenso lagarto decidido a entablar un combate personal con él.

El meganiano lanzó un golpe contra Krokodin, quien reaccionó levantando un brazo para bloquear el puño de Isótopo. La maniobra resultó exitosa para el Rey de las Fieras, pero entonces sintió como un intenso hormigueo se apoderaba de su brazo. Era increíble, pero la energía que rodeaba al imperial era tan intensa que el solo tocar su puño era como palpar lava ardiente.

Sorprendido, Krokodin examinó su brazo, que estaba cubierto de energía, y lanzó un agudo grito de dolor. Isótopo dio un salto en el aire y preparó una nueva acometida.

—¡Krokodin! —gritó Poppu, alertando a su amigo—. ¡Ten cuidado!

El meganiano cayó sobre sus dos piernas y antes de que el Rey de la Fieras pudiera evitarlo, le descargó un potente puñetazo en el estómago que le atravesó la armadura y la piel. Krokodin retrocedió un paso hacia atrás mientras sentía como su vista se nublaba. La sangre del Rey de las Fieras empapó por completo el antebrazo de Isótopo, quien sonreía satisfactoriamente.

—Que sujeto tan débil eres —murmuró el meganiano con desprecio.

El Rey de las Fieras levantó su hacha para tratar de golpear al meganiano, aprovechando su cercanía. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Isótopo le disparó una ráfaga de energía con la mano que mantenía hundida en su estómago. El rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Krokodin y lo llevó hacia atrás volando.

El enorme reptil cayó en el suelo mortalmente herido a unos cuantos centímetros del Lance. Éste consiguió ponerse de rodillas dispuesto a continuar el combate, pero todavía estaba aturdido por el golpe. Alzó su brazo y disparó un haz láser contra Isótopo.

El meganiano miró de reojo a Lance y, usando su velocidad, desapareció. El disparo alcanzó una carreta y la convirtió en una bola de fuego. Ya sin fuerzas, Lance se desmayó como un saco de piedras.

Seguro de que él sería el siguiente, Poppu buscó con la mirada la ubicación de Isótopo, pero no lo encontró. La risa burlona del imperial llamó su atención en las alturas.

—¡Todos volarán en pedazos! —sentenció el meganiano mientras alzaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza para formar una enorme esfera de luz resplandeciente—. No habrá manera para que escapen, gusanos.

El joven mago frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con desesperación. Krokodin estaba inconsciente lo mismo que el misterioso guerrero. ¿Debía huir y abandonarlos? No, no podía hacer eso.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó en voz alta—. ¡No sé que hacer!

Sin perder tiempo, Poppu echó a correr rumbo a Krokodin y Lance. Al ver aquella acción, el meganiano sonrió malévolamente.

—Tonto, morirás junto con tus amigos.

Arrojó la enorme esfera de luz con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mueran!

Poppu alzó la mirada sólo para descubrir como la inmensa esfera de energía iluminaba todo a su alrededor, incluyendo su rostro. No había tiempo para nada.

Una imponente explosión sacudió todo el lugar con un poderoso estruendo. El imperial espero pacientemente a que el humo y el polvo levantado terminaran de asentarse. Cuando esto ocurrió, bajó al suelo para buscar los cadáveres de sus enemigos, pero no los encontró.

Seguro de su victoria, Isótopo creyó que probablemente Krokodin, Poppu y Lance habían desaparecido junto con la explosión. Aquello lo lleno de satisfacción, pero también de remordimiento. Había matado al guerrero de la Alianza Estelar sin averiguar cómo es había llegado hasta aquella dimensión. Pero al final no le importó. Satisfecho con su victoria, Isótopo desplegó su aura y voló de regresó al castillo.

Sigma sacó de su cinturón un largo látigo negro que agitó en el aire con fuerza. Hyunkel, por su parte, estaba seguro de que su enemigo sabía manejar estupendamente aquella arma, así que se acercó con cautela. Sorpresivamente, el Espía Estelar descargó el látigo contra el caballero, pero Hyunkel logró esquivarlo moviéndose a un costado.

Sin perder tiempo, Hyunkel inició el contraataque con una lluvia de mandobles y estocadas que el Espía Estelar intentaba evitar moviéndose de lado a lado. Sigma retrocedió, cediendo terreno al Caballero Inmortal. La ferocidad con la que atacaba Hyunkel lo había tomado por sorpresa. Iba a ser un combate muy reñidos.

Galford estaba asombrado de la técnica de Hyunkel. Manejaba la espada casi tan bien como Dai, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Arremetiendo fuertemente contra su enemigo, Hyunkel lanzó una estocada contra el pecho de Sigma, pero éste consiguió esquivarla a tiempo con un ágil salto hacia arriba. Como si ya hubiera previsto aquella maniobra, el Caballero Inmortal se volvió inmediatamente sobre sus talones y alzó la espada horizontalmente a la altura del hombro.

Sigma cayó sobre sus dos piernas y se giró hacia a Hyunkel sólo para descubrir como éste abalanzaba la espada sobre él.

—_¡Bloody Sukuraido! (Corte Sangriento)_ —gritó el Caballero Inmortal al momento de liberar una ráfaga de energía con la espada. El rayo de luz avanzó directamente hacia el corazón de Sigma.

Leona y Lilith contemplaron la escena sin perder el más mínimo detalle. Sigma sabía que debía actuar rápidamente o moriría ahí mismo; alzó uno de sus brazos y dando un fuerte grito liberó una poderosa aura de energía que lo envolvió por completo. Cuando el ataque del Caballero Inmortal estaba a punto de tocarlo, abrió la mano y liberó un rayo de energía resplandeciente.

—_¡Sagitta Lux!_

Una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el lugar cuando los ataques chocaron entre sí. Hyunkel apretó los dientes y llevó la mirada a un costado para protegerse de las fuertes ráfagas de aire huracanado. Al disiparse el polvo levantado, el Caballero Inmortal contempló la siniestra figura de Sigma, que todavía seguía de pie.

—Eres un maldito —murmuró Sigma—. Casi me matas con ese ataque.

_"Es demasiado rápido"_, pensó Hyunkel. _"Pudo bloquear mi _ _Bloody Sukuraido__ con un escaso margen de tiempo, pero el esfuerzo lo dejó un tanto agotado. No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo"_

Repentinamente, el Espía Estelar desapareció usando su velocidad.

Antes de que Hyunkel pudiera darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, el látigo de Sigma se enroscó en su cuello desde atrás. El Caballero Inmortal se llevó la mano a la espalda y sujetó el látigo para evitar que su enemigo lo asfixiara. Girándose sobre sus talones, Hyunkel encaró a su enemigo nuevamente.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sigma sonrió levemente.

—Fue gracias a mi velocidad. Tú también eres rápido, Hyunkel, pero la armadura que usas te impide igualar mis movimientos. Es una diferencia mínima, pero significativa.

Un rictus de desesperación se apoderó del rostro de Hyunkel. Sujetado de esa forma ofrecía un blanco perfecto para su enemigo. Levantó la hoja con la intención de cortar el látigo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una ráfaga de energía lo desarmó.

—Nada de eso —dijo el espía en voz baja—. ¡Ahora morirás!

El imperial abrió la mano una vez más y disparó una serie de haces de luz que golpearon el cuerpo de Hyunkel continuamente. Uno de los disparos lo despojó de su yelmo descubriendo su rostro.

—¡Que hombre tan guapo! —declaró Lilith apenas lo vio.

Sigma continuó disparando hasta que Hyunkel quedó inmóvil. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no podría pelear más, el espía agitó el látigo y lo lanzó de espaldas contra uno de los pilares del palacio donde se estrelló con fuerza.

El cuerpo del caballero cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—Eso fue todo —declaró un triunfante Sigma mientras recogía su látigo.

—No... cuentes... con eso —la débil voz de Hyunkel lo sorprendió.

El espía se volvió sobresaltado hacia el Caballero Inmortal. ¿Todavía seguía con vida?

Haciendo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas, Hyunkel se levantó del suelo con la intención de continuar la lucha, pero estaba muy lastimado por los ataques de su adversario. Sigma alzó el brazo con la intención de rematarlo con una ráfaga de luz, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Lilith lo detuvo.

—Espera un momento, Sigma —hizo una pausa, se apartó de Galford y se acercó a Hyunkel—. Escucha, muchacho, eres demasiado hombre para que mueras en esta batalla sin sentido. ¿No te interesaría trabajar conmigo?

_"No puede ser"_, pensó Galford, llevándose la mano a la frente mientras sentía repulsión por Lilith.

Hyunkel le dedicó una mirada impasible a la Khan.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Únetenos y yo salvaré tu vida —insistió Lilith con una mirada esperanzada.

—Estás loca, yo jamás me uniría a una partida de asesinos como ustedes.

La mirada de Lilith sufrió una furiosa transformación.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué no sabes que hay hombre que matarían por estar conmigo?

Lilith levantó su mano derecha. Sin dar tiempo para que Hyunkel pudiera reaccionar, le descargó el _Poison Hell_ . El impacto llevó a Hyunkel contra una pared. La vista del Caballero Inmortal se nubló rápidamente y, sin decir una sola palabra, se fue de bruces al suelo sin sentido.

—Creo que así está mejor —murmuró Lilith satisfecha de haber vengado su orgullo—. Es la última vez que le ofrezco la salvación a un hombre, aunque sea guapo.

Sigma llevó su mirada hacia la Khan de Selket.

—Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos.

Galford alzó la mirada y descubrió a Isótopo, que acababa de volver..

—Veo que lograron terminar con esos malditos —murmuró Isótopo mientras descendía lentamente—. Es placentero saber que no existen guerreros poderosos en este mundo.

Sigma dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de placer.

—¿Qué paso con el mocoso? —preguntó.

—Ah, si, el mago... lo eliminé —Los pies de Isótopo tocaron el suelo—. No lo van a creer, pero también me enfrenté con un guerrero de la Alianza Estelar. No era muy fuerte, pero trató de ayudar al mago cobarde.

Lilith abrió los ojos de par en par. La noticia la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿Un guerrero de la Alianza Estelar en este mundo? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Debe habernos seguido cuando atravesamos la puerta —aventuró Sigma—. Esa es la única explicación posible —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia su aliado meganiano—, ¿qué fue de ese maldito?

Isótopo sonrió maliciosamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como me dio algunos problemas pues acabé con él junto con el del mago y un enorme monstruo en forma de cocodrilo. Creo que era amigo del mago o algo así.

—¿No había más miembros de la Alianza? —preguntó Galford, extrañado—. ¿Estás seguro de que era el único?

—Isótopo eres un estúpido —le espetó Lilith antes de que el meganiano pudiera articular una sola palabra—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a matarlo sin averiguar sí había alguien más? No puedo creer que seas tan idiota.

—Creo que estaba solo —se defendió el meganiano—. No creo que haya... .

Lilith frunció el ceño.

—Silencio, imbécil.

Isótopo observó el cuerpo de Hyunkel y luego llevó la mirada hacia la joven princesa de Papunika que aguardaba. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta del expresión furiosa de Leona.

—Todavía queda la princesa. ¿La matamos también? Claro que podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella.

Consciente de que debía hacer algo, Leona se levantó dispuesta a enfrentar a los guerreros imperiales. Luego de echar una rápida mirada de soslayo a los Sabios de Papunika y ver que todos se habían desmayado, la princesa sabía que estaba completamente sola.

Lilith miró fijamente a Leona, luego sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

—¿Qué harás, niña? Sí nos atacas de nada servirá, nuestras armaduras son a prueba de hechizos mágicos.

Leona apretó los puños sin ocultar su incomodidad. Le lanzó una mirada de ferocidad a la Khan y dio un paso atrás. Realmente era una situación desesperante.

—Esperad, no la matéis —clamó una voz desde la puerta del salón real.

Con la velocidad del rayo, Galford desenvainó su espada y se volvió hacia su derecha para encarar al intruso.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Como respuesta, un anciano jorobado de labios flácidos emergió de las sombras. Llevaba puesta una capa negra con capucha y caminaba lentamente apoyado en un bastón.

—Me doy cuenta que vosotros sois guerreros muy poderosos —el anciano se sorbió la baba mientras cojeaba hacia ellos—. No me hagáis daño, por favor. Estoy de vuestro lado.

Sigma escudriñó a aquel viejo andrajoso de arriba abajo. Había algo raro en él, pero no sabía como expresarlo. Isótopo levantó el brazo con la palma abierta y formó una esfera de luz.

—Déjenme matar a esta sabandija —dijo en voz alta, provocando que el anciano se sobresaltara—. Lo voy a desintegrar aquí mismo.

Leona se dirigió al viejo apresuradamente.

—¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¡Huya inmediatamente!

El anciano fingió no escucharla y se dirigió a los imperiales.

—Ooh, señor. No, no me matéis, por favor —suplicó mientras hacia una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Eripse y soy un humilde mercader —miró a Leona de reojo—. Me he dado cuenta de que ustedes son grandes guerreros. Sus gracias. Han acabado con todos los defensores del reino y... .

—Ve al grano, escoria —lo interrumpió Lilith bruscamente—. ¿Qué rayos queréis?

—Eh, eh, si claro —repuso el anciano sorbiendo más baba—. Bueno, me doy cuenta de la princesa es una joven muy hermosa y la quiero para mí.

Leona se ruborizó al instante.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

El anciano ignoró a Leona nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia Lilith, mirándola maliciosamente.

—Vos también ser una mujer hermosa...

—¡No me toques, idiota apestoso! —El puño de la Khan ese estrelló con fuerza en la cabeza del anciano y le dejó un chichón—. La próxima vez te arrancaré los brazos.

—Ay, ay... no me peguéis, soy sólo un anciano indefenso.

Sigma se cruzó de brazos y discretamente se acercó a Galford para susurrarle.

—Ese viejo tiene algo extraño... siento algo familiar en él.

El meganiano asintió.

—Si, apesta más que un cadáver.

El viejo se acarició la cabeza y retrocedió cojeando hasta chocar con Sigma.

—Oye, vejete, no me toques —amenazó el Espía Estelar, enfadado.

El viejo Eripse se volvió sobre sus talones mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

—Oh, discúlpeme, señor. Su gracia, por favor, no fue mi intención —con sus manos comenzó a desarrugarle la ropa en un vano intento por congraciarse con Sigma, pero éste lo apartó de él rápidamente—. Mire, su gracia, quedó como nuevo.

—Aléjate o te mató, infeliz.

Eripse retrocedió, riendo nerviosamente.

—Eh, si señor, si señor

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Lilith en voz alta, atrayendo sobre sí la atención de todos—. Ya es hora de irnos. Tenemos la gema sagrada y el pueblo está hecho cenizas.

—¿Y qué hay de él? —preguntó Isótopo, refiriéndose al anciano—. ¿Lo matamos?

Un rictus de terror se apoderó del rostro de Eripse.

—¿Qué? —consiguió balbucear—. Sus gracias, yo estoy de su lado.

La Khan de Selket alzó los brazos y desplegó su aura.

—Déjenlo, que se quede con la chica. No ganamos nada si nos ponemos a jugar con ese anciano apestoso.

Sigma e Isótopo volvieron la vista hacia Leona un instante y rieron malévolamente.

Leona, por su parte, levantó la espada de Dai.

—No se le ocurra acercarse, viejo —amenazó.

Los guerreros imperiales desplegaron sus auras y se lanzaron por los aires para regresar a su nave. Una vez que todos se habían ido, Eripse suspiró con alivio y se volvió hacia Leona.

—Bien, ya se fueron... ahora... .

Leona agitó la espada en el aire con fuerza.

—Se lo advierto, no se acerque.

El anciano la miró con extrañes.

—Oye, cálmate, niña.

Pero la princesa no escuchó razones y volvió a agitar la espada. En un descuido, la espada se le escapó de las manos. Eripse retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y se tropezó con una roca cayendo de espaldas. La espada se incrustó justo entre sus piernas, a unos centímetros de su ingle.

—¡Ah, ten cuidado, loca! —le espetó el anciano cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido—. Por poco me dejas sin descendencia.

Leona se ruborizó al instante y se llevó las manos al rostro con vergüenza.

Con un violento ademán, el anciano se quitó la capa revelando su verdadera identidad.

—Costo algo de trabajó, pero la tengo —masculló Eclipse, sosteniendo en su mano una pequeña caja negra—. La R.E. de Sigma.

_Armagedón._

Las puertas del salón del trono imperial se abrieron de par en par y José Zeiva penetró en la habitación. Las sombras dominaban la mayor parte del lugar, la única luz que alumbraba era la que provenía de una enorme ventana, con vista a la Tierra, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

—¿N´astarith? —preguntó José con algo de temor en su voz.

—Bienvenido, José Zeiva —respondió el emperador de Abbadón desde la oscuridad. Al instante, José se dio cuenta de que N´astarith estaba sentado de frente a la ventana—. Pensé que estarías en la sala de reuniones.

—Me dijeron que deseabas verme —masculló José con desconfianza.

N´astarith sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Se me ha informado que las naves que huyeron de la Tierra se dirigen al sistema Noat. Quiero que vayas hasta ahí y las destruyas.

—¿Deseas que acabe con los Celestiales, verdad? —preguntó José con suspicacia.

—Con ellos y con los miembros de la Alianza Estelar. Debes asegurarte que nadie consiga escapar con vida de ese sistema. Es necesario que tengas éxito en esta misión.

José avanzó hacia el trono con renovada determinación.

—Puedes contar con ello, pero antes hay algo que quiero saber —guardó silencio y aguardó que el emperador de Abbadón se volviera—. Tengo entendido que tus guerreros acabaron con todos los Celestiales, ¿no es así?

—Eso pensaba también —siseó N´astarith—. No esperaba que todavía quedaran algunos con vida, pero no es algo que deba preocuparnos demasiado. Estoy seguro que no deben ser tan poderosos como los Celestiales de antaño.

José miró a la oscuridad donde se ocultaba el rostro del emperador de Abbadón.

—No entiendo, sí tus guerreros acabaron con los más fuertes, ¿por qué tanto interés en matarlos?

—Supongo que ya lo sabes. Es por lo que saben acerca del Portal Estelar.

El emperador de Endoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabías que... .

—Tengo oídos en todas partes —lo interrumpió N´astarith—. Pero como ya te enteraste, te lo diré de todas formas. Los Caballeros Celestiales fueron los antiguos guardianes del Portal Estelar durante muchos ciclos estelares, y por lo mismo son los únicos que conocen todo acerca de las gemas.

—Ahora entiendo —asintió José en voz baja.

—El Portal Estelar es la llave para acceder al poder más grande de todos. Un poder conocido por los habitantes de Dilmun como el aureus —siguió N´astarith—. Con ese poder en nuestras manos, podríamos ser capaces de controlar la Existencia misma.

—¿El aureus? —repitió José, alzando una ceja. Esa palabra le era conocida; de hecho estaba convencido de haberla escuchado antes en algún otro lugar.

—El poder del aura no es nada comparada con esa energía. Los Caballeros Celestiales saben esto y por ello tratarán de poner sobre aviso al Consejo de líderes de la Alianza. Tenemos que destruirlos a todos.

José asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo, de ahí tu interés en exterminarlos mientras buscabas el Portal Estelar por toda la galaxia. Pero por que el misterio, ni siquiera los registros históricos de Endoria mencionan la relación existente entre los Celestiales y el Portal Estelar.

N´astarith sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tú eres el emperador de Endoria y sí crees que hay algo turbio en tu gobierno, entonces averígualo.

—Está bien, yo me encargaré de emboscar a las naves que huyeron de la Tierra.

—Aguarda en tu nave mientras elijo un par de Khan para que te acompañen —ordenó N´astarith—. Esos Celestiales pueden ser muy hábiles y lo mejor será no confiarnos.

—Como ordenes —dijo José antes de retirarse.

Cuando el emperador de Endoria abandonó la cámara del trono, la imponente figura de Tiamat emergió de entre las sombras.

—Se está acercando demasiado a la verdad ¿no lo cree, mi señor?

—Tranquilízate, Tiamat, la ambición que siente José es una excelente aliada para mantenerlo dominado —lo calmó N´astarith—. En cuanto a esos Celestiales, ten por seguro de que el planeta Noat será su tumba.

En completa soledad, Asiont observaba con detenimiento como los pilotos de combate del _Artemisa_ estaban revisando sus cazas en los hangares. Afortunadamente, el número de bajas no había sido tan grande como había pensado.

—¿Con qué aquí estás, Asiont? —preguntó Astrea a sus espaldas.

—Hola, Astrea —le saludó él—. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a Noat?

La chica se alisó los cabellos, se colocó a su lado y asintió.

—Algo, creo que como cuarenta ciclos, más o menos.

Asiont suspiró.

—Ahora lo más importante es tratar de localizar al Consejo de líderes. Sólo espero que Saulo también haya conseguido escapar a salvo de Marte.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando le digamos que N´astarith encontró el Portal Estelar? —preguntó Astrea.

Asiont alzó los ojos y repuso:

—Mal, quizás esto es lo peor que podría pasarnos. En cuanto al Consejo de Líderes, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Esto va a generar una gran polémica.

Astrea esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—¿Tanto así?

—No lo sé. En realidad no me interesa ese ambiente lleno de política.

—Toma —dijo Astrea, interrumpiéndolo—. Esto es para ti. Lo he hecho en mis ratos libres. Te dará buena suerte —añadió, ofreciéndole un colgante de diamante delicadamente tallado.

Asiont lo examinó por unos instantes en silencio y después se lo colgó del cuello.

—Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte —la miró con una sonrisa en los labios—. Eres una gran amiga.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente, pero no se atrevió a bajar la mirada.

—No, no es nada, sólo que... .

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, sus labios ya estaban demasiado unidos para hablar, demasiado cercanos para otra cosa que no fueran un beso, y el universo volvía a ser, por única vez, un lugar perfecto

_Tokio-3, Japón_

El ocaso trajo consigo una llamarada carmesí con dorado que tiñó el horizonte como una larga pincelada de color, como sí quisiera despedir al sol antes de que hubiera desaparecido del todo. Con la llegada de la noche, las estrellas se asomaron al cielo, semejante a partículas de cristal esparcidas sobre la negrura. Bajó la creciente oscuridad, las azoteas de los edificios esperaban sumidos en un silencio pensativo.

El general Kymura dio otra calada al puro que sostenía y exhaló con placer. La devastación causada en Tokio-3 por el ataque del último shito era abrumadora. Prácticamente la ciudad se había convertido en un desolador campo de batalla y la mayoría de los habitantes ya habían huido. Los que aún quedaban no tardarían en hacerlo.

—¿Señor?

Kymura inhaló una vez más y se volvió para mirar al hombre uniformado que le había hablado.

—Nuestra última información confirma nuestras sospechas acerca de SEELE y NERV. Tal y como lo pensamos, el comandante Ikari ha estado jugando en ambos lados.

El general lo miró con ojos entornados. Su expresión era fría, casi desinteresada, pero al cabo de un momento asintió.

—Ikari es un estúpido. Su exceso de confianza es una ventaja que debemos aprovechar. Es hora de poner nuestro plan en práctica, ¿tienes el nombre de su hijo?

El uniformado asintió y le extendió una carpeta que llevaba bajó el brazo. El general Kymura inhaló una vez más y comenzó a ojear la carpeta con detenimiento.

—Introvertido, poco social y retraído —comenzó a leer. Al cabo de un momento alzó la vista nuevamente—. Ponte en contacto con el coronel Nakamura para que arregle los papeles de Kirishima.

El uniformado asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse. Una vez que estuvo solo nuevamente, Kymura volvió la vista hacia Tokio-3 y sonrió malévolamente mientras sus ojos destellaban con un brillo rojo.

_Continuará... ._


	10. EL ATAQUE AL DISTRITO DE NERIMA

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO IX**

**EL ATAQUE AL DISTRITO DE NERIMA**

El planeta Querube era uno de los mundos más importantes y reconocidos en toda la región norte de la galaxia. Sus grandes ciudades y abundantes recursos naturales algunas veces habían llegado a provocar la envidia de sus vecinos menos afortunados. Varios analistas estelares coincidían en que, en un corto tiempo, aquel planeta se convertiría en una verdadera potencia en toda la región norte. Desgraciadamente, eso ya no sucedería.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que las fuerzas imperiales de Abbadón habían llegado al planeta con un ultimátum para los querubes: rendir el planeta o sufrir una cruenta invasión. Los querubes era un pueblo amante de la libertad y la justicia por lo que se rehusaron a tal demanda y ello los llevó a una desastrosa guerra con N´astarith.

A pesar de que en un principio la suerte favoreció a los querubes, que rechazaron exitosamente a las fuerzas imperiales endorianas en varias ocasiones, la situación dio un giro inesperado cuando N´astarith decidió enviar a sus tropas dejando de lado al ejército de José Zeiva.

Aquel planeta que durante siglos había albergado una orgullosa civilización, se había convertido en un auténtico desastre. El ejército querube estaba completamente destrozado y la armada había sufrido grandes perdidas quedando reducida a unos cuantos cruceros que difícilmente podían defender la capital. La caída del planeta era algo inminente.

Los Devastadores Estelares abbadonitas flotaban sobre las ruinas de los centros urbanos más importantes destruyendo todo signo de resistencia; algunos de los habitantes del planeta habían tratado de huir en naves, pero la flota imperial ejercía un bloqueo desde el espacio impidiendo toda posibilidad de escape; sólo unos cuantos tuvieron esa suerte. Las fuerzas enviadas por la Alianza Estelar para ayudar en la defensa no habían servido de nada y los ejércitos aliados se vieron forzados a retirarse en poco tiempo. En su huida habían perdido cientos de naves y numerosos combatientes.

Siguiendo el tradicional plan de batalla, los invasores habían destruido las ciudades más grandes e importantes estableciendo cabezas de playa para que sus tropas pudieran empezar la ocupación del planeta sin problema. La mayor parte de la población había caído prisionera y luego llevada a improvisados campos de contención. Los que aún continuaban libres no tardarían en ser capturados.

El asalto final a la capital querube estaba por terminar. Nadie podía creerlo, pero cuando una explosión destruyó las puertas del palacio de gobierno, los soldados querubes comprendieron que los rumores eran ciertos. Los Khans habían sido enviado para terminar con la conquista.

Uno de los soldados se asomó por encima de un montón de escombros, con su desintegrador activado, una oscura silueta avanzaba en medio de la densa cortina de humo. Disparó y la ráfaga avanzó directamente hacia su objetivo con un estridente zumbido... El querube observó con terror como el disparo rebotaba en la mano del invasor e impactaba en el techo. Sin perder tiempo se apresuró a huir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un rayo de luz lo atravesó por la espalda matándolo en el acto.

—No sean rídiculos —masculló la siniestra figura que emergía del humo—. ¿Creíste que con esa insignificante arma ibas a detenerme? Soy un guerrero Khan. A estas alturas resulta tonto que usen armas convencionales contra mí.

Los soldados querubes comprendieron que había llegado el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo. Dando la orden de atacar, los emplazamientos ocultos de combatientes comenzaron a lanzar haces láser sobre el guerrero de Abbadón y las tropas que avanzaban por atrás de él.

El ataque de los querubes había tomado por sorpresa a las tropas imperiales ocasionándoles grandes pérdidas, y el fuego cruzado causaba muchas bajas entre ambos bandos. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la superioridad numérica de los invasores fue haciéndose presente.

En tanto los soldados abbadonitas trataban de guarecerse y cubrir a sus heridos, el guerrero Khan permanecía impasible en su sitio mientras las ráfagas de fuego láser cruzaban el aire en todas direcciones. Con la mirada fija en los nidos de combatientes levantó la mano con la palma orientada hacia uno de los emplazamientos enemigos formando una pequeña esfera de luz resplandeciente.

Varios de los soldados querubes dirigieron sus disparos contra el guerrero imperial en un intento por acabar con él, pero los haces láser chocaban continuamente en una especie de campo de fuerza invisible alrededor del Khan sin causarle la más mínima molestia. Con un solo disparo, el guerrero imperial hizo volar varios escombros situados frente a él esparciéndolos en todas direcciones, algunos querubes que se refugiaban tras los escombros murieron instantáneamente, los sobrevivientes se apresuraron a huir aterrados.

Más soldados abrieron fuego contra el Khan desde un extremo diferente, pero sólo desperdiciaron sus municiones; los haces láser no le hacían nada. El imperial se giró hacia otro emplazamiento enemigo desde donde le disparaban y lanzó una nueva ráfaga de energía. Cuando la humareda se hubo disipado sobre los restos destrozados de los querubes, los abbadonitas ya dejaban atrás la posición.

—Esto ha sido más sencillo de lo que me imagine —masculló Sepultura mientras observaba cómo el enemigo retrocedía ante el avance de sus soldados—. El emperador se sentirá muy complacido con esta victoria.

El Khan de la Muerte era un hombre alto y robusto. Tenía la tez morena y poseía una mirada fría y penetrante. Portaba una armadura negra que, aunque hecha de metal, parecía estar formada con huesos humanos e incluso el yelmo tenía la apariencia de una calavera. Cruel y sanguinario, Sepultura era famoso por su extraña afición a coleccionar los cráneos de sus enemigos más poderosos o famosos; aquel gusto lo hacía temido por todos aquellos que tenían la desgracia de toparse en su camino.

Mientras el sonido de disparos y explosiones se escuchaban todavía a lo lejos, un oficial imperial se acercó hasta el Khan por un costado. Temeroso y sudando con nerviosismo, el abbadonita inclinó la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Señor, se me ha informado que el emperador desea que regrese cuanto antes a _Armagedón_.

Sepultura giró su cabeza hacia militar imperial.

—Vaya, no sabía que los informes de mi victoria en Querube habían llegado tan pronto a los oídos del emperador —murmuró en un tono cargado de ironía—, ¿o no?

El abbadonita negó con la cabeza levemente mientras hablaba.

—No, señor —titubeó cuidando sus palabras—. Según se me informó, el emperador desea que tome parte en una misión con clasificación Omega.

El Khan de la Muerte frunció el ceño. Cuando volvió a hablar estaba mirando hacia el fondo del palacio de gobierno. Las tropas imperiales estaban liquidando a los últimos querubes que seguían resistiendo a las puertas del refugio donde se ocultaba el gobernador del planeta y sus altos generales.

—Clasificación Omega, ¿eh? —murmuró sonriente—. De acuerdo, volvamos a _Armagedón_ con noticias de victoria, pero antes de iré por el cráneo del gobernante de este mundo. Tengo que cuidar mi colección.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Sepultura se dirigió hacia el refugio del gobernador de Querube riendo a carcajadas. El pasillo estaba repleto de escombros y cadáveres de ambos bandos; una escena terrible, una escena que sólo el Khan de la Muerte podía encontrar placentera de contemplar.

_Ciudad de Tokio (Distrito Nerima)_

—¡Ya es hora de comer! —anunció Kasumi con un grito.

En cuestión de segundos, los integrantes de las familias Tendo y Saotome se sentaron alrededor del comedor a la luz del atardecer. Todo estaba listo para iniciar la cena.

—¡Que bien! —exclamó Ranma, sujetando ansiosamente sus palillos chinos—. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Kasumi depositó un enorme plato repleto de arroz cocido en el centro de la mesa. Ranma y su padre Genma Saotome no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos enormemente, denotando ansiedad.

—¡Hora de comer! —vociferó Genma, sirviéndose arroz con desesperación, tal como lo haría un hambriento que no hubiese probado bocado alguno en meses.

Pero sí Genma devoraba la comida con rapidez, su hijo Ranma no se quedaba atrás. Tanto padre como hijo resultaban ser verdaderas aspiradoras a la hora de ingerir alimentos, algo que sin duda era sabido por toda la familia Tendo.

—Está delicioso, Kasumi —aseguró Genma sin dejar de comer—. ¡Exquisito!

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros dulcemente.

—Que bueno que te gustó, tío Genma.

El padre de Ranma no había terminado de llevarse otro bocado a la boca cuando Soun se volvió hacia él para reprenderlo.

—¡Oiga, Saotome, no hable con la boca llena! —le reprendió Soun Tendo.

—Oh, lo siento, Tendo —se disculpó Genma, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Pero es que esto es verdaderamente delicioso.

Ajeno a la conversación entre su padre y Soun, Ranma clavó su mirada en los sabrosos pepinillos que estaban servidos al lado del plato de arroz.

—¡Que veo! —exclamó el chico entusiasmado—. ¡Pepinillos!

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera sujetar uno solo con los palillos, Genma se le adelantó tomando el plato con la mano. Con un solo movimiento, el hombre devoró todos los pepinillos ante la mirada impotente del joven.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Ranma, levantándose de la mesa violentamente—. ¡Eres un egoísta!

—¡Muchacho malcriado! —replicó Genma en voz alta—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tu padre?

Ranma apretó fuertemente los puños para luego abalanzarse sobre su progenitor, quien esquivó al chico con un prodigioso salto para luego salir del comedor y correr hacia el jardín trasero.

—Con que quieres pelear, ¿eh? —inquirió Genma, asumiendo una postura de combate—. Ahora verás, maleducado.

—¡Estoy listo! —dijo Ranma en voz alta—. Me enorgullece que nadie pueda derrotarme.

En un instante, padre e hijo comenzaron a brincar de un extremo a otro, lanzándose golpes y patadas a gran velocidad. En completa indiferencia, la familia Tendo continuaba comiendo tranquilamente sin prestar atención a lo que Genma y Ranma hacían en el jardín.

—¡Bah! —gruñó Akane algo molesta—. ¿Qué no pueden dejar de comportarse como niños? Esto se está volviendo una costumbre.

—Akane, ¿no quieres más? —le preguntó Kasumi—. Casi no has comido.

—Ah, no, hermana, por mí está bien.

Akane había comido poco, más de lo normal. Sin poder ocultar su preocupación, Soun se volvió hacia la menor de sus tres hijas.

—Akane, ¿acaso estás enferma?

La chica cerró los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No, papá, es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre.

Soun frunció el ceño con incredulidad antes de continuar comiendo. Kasumi levantó los platos de Ranma y Soun y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

De pronto un cuervo se posó en la ventana. Tras unos instantes de permanecer quieto mirando fijamente la habitación, el ave retomó el vuelo para perderse en el cielo.

—Un cuervo —murmuró Soun mientras colocaba su plato sobre la mesa—. Eso es una mala señal.

—Vamos, papá, ¿no me digas que todavía crees en esas cosas? —preguntó Nabiki con incredulidad—. Esas creencias acerca de la buena o mala suerte pertenecen solamente al pasado.

—Si, tienes razón, hija —exclamó Soun, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Akane no dijo nada, pero por alguna razón estaba convencida de que algo estaba malo por ocurrir. Aun así, en su mente intentaba convencerse continuamente que no pasaba nada; que lo del cuervo y el extraño sueño que había tenido no eran más que simples coincidencias, una mala broma que el destino quería jugarle.

—Y por cierto, Akane —la voz de su hermana Nabiki la sacó de sus preocupados pensamientos—. ¿Se puede saber por que has estado tan callada toda la tarde?

—Ah, bueno —titubeó la chica como si no se decidiera a hablar—, lo que sucede es que... .

Soun esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—No será por que ya deseas formalizar tu relación con Ranma, ¿verdad?

Akane se ruborizó en el acto.

—¡Claro que no! —gruñó molesta, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. ¡A mi no me interesa ese tonto! ¡Ojala que alguien me apartara de su lado para siempre!

Completamente furiosa, Akane se levantó de la mesa y abandonó el comedor mientras Soun la seguía con la mirada.

—Bien hecho, papá —murmuró Nabiki con aburrimiento, recargando un codo en la mesa—. Ya estaba a punto de decirnos que le sucede y tenías que hacerla enojar.

Soun cerró los ojos avergonzado e intento fingir una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, hija.

_Armagedón._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la sala del trono imperial dando entrada a Lilith, Sigma, Isótopo y Galford. De cara a la enorme ventana que dominaba el fondo de la habitación, el emperador N´astarith hizo girar su trono hacia los guerreros. Levantándose lentamente, el señor de Abbadón aguardó en silencio a que se acercaran.

Lilith ascendió por unos escalones e hizo una breve inclinación frente a N´astarith; detrás de ella, Sigma y los demás se apresuraron a imitarla. La Khan de Selket se apresuró a mostrar el zafiro sagrado que habían encontrado

—Mi, señor, tal como usted lo ordenó, hemos traído la gema estelar —extendió sus manos, exhibiendo la piedra preciosa. Una luz azul iluminó levemente el rostro del señor de Abbadón—. Fue como usted lo predijo. El Portal Estelar nos llevó al sitio exacto donde el zafiro se encontraba.

N´astarith sonrió con satisfacción, tomó la gema que Lilith le ofrecía y la observó minuciosamente. Era idéntica a la que tenía en su poder, salvo que ésta brillaba con una tenue luz azul.

—Lo han hecho bien, Lilith —siseó el emperador—. ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

Sigma se apresuró a intervenir antes de que la Khan se quedara con todo el crédito.

—No, mi señor, nada de eso. Sólo nos topamos con un grupo de idiotas que se atrevió a desafiarnos, pero no nos costó ningún trabajo derrotarlos. El lugar donde estaba la gema estelar era un mundo sumamente primitivo... .

—Sí, sí —le interrumpió N´astarith de pronto, con cierto tono de impaciencia en su suave y silbante voz—. Sin embargo, existe un problema; justo cuando su nave estaba a punto de atravesar el punto de salto dimensional, un grupo de combatientes de la Alianza Estelar que huía de la Tierra soltó una pequeña nave que lo siguió hasta la otra dimensión.

Isótopo dio un paso al frente e imaginó que aquella era una buena oportunidad para quedar bien ante los ojos del señor oscuro de Abbadón.

—Sí, yo me enfrenté a un sujeto que trabajaba para la Alianza Estelar, pero no tiene que preocupar. Lo eliminé fácilmente con unos de mis ataques. Más que un guerrero parecía un bufón en armadura.

N´astarith frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú lo eliminaste?

—Así es, mi señor. Ese gusano no tenía grandes poderes —el meganiano se explicó con mayor detalle—. Sólo portaba una armadura de batalla con armas convencionales y no muy poderosas..

En cuanto Isótopo termino de hablar, N´astarith dijo:

—Bien hecho, Isótopo, te recompensaré por tu excelente labor. Por lo que me dices ese insecto no era un verdadero Celestial, quizás era un Espía Estelar. Los videos de nuestros monitores muestran claramente que la nave que los siguió era del tipo que ellos usan —hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia la Khan de Selket—. Lilith... .

La guerrera dio un paso al frente.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

La voz de N´astarith cambió para hacerse lenta.

—Mis informantes me han comunicado que las naves de la Alianza Estelar que huyeron de la Tierra se dirigen hacia el planeta Noat. Deseo que acompañes a José Zeiva hasta ese mundo y te asegures que los Caballeros Celestiales que aún quedan con vida sean exterminados.

Lilith asintió de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Como ordene, mi señor, pero no puedo creer que todavía quede algún Celestial con vida.

Los ojos de N´astarith destellaron con ansiedad.

—Quizás solo se trate de un grupo de aprendices, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no debemos correr ningún riesgo. El éxito de este plan depende de que no quede ningún Celestial con vida.

El énfasis que N´astarith hacía acerca de los Celestiales no paso inadvertido para Galford. Según se daba cuenta, N´astarith estaba demasiado interesado en darle fin a esa antigua orden de guerreros.

Sigma bajó la mirada mientras meditaba en las palabras de N´astarith. ¿Un Espía Estelar los había seguido a la dimensión de Dai? Era extraño, pero por alguna razón empezó a dudar que ese espía fuera el mismo sujeto que Isótopo se jactaba de haber eliminado.

—Yo también deseo ir, mi señor —anunció Sigma sin perder tiempo—. Déjeme mostrarle mis habilidades.

Isótopo se acercó unos centímetros a Galford para susurrarle al oído.

—Ese maldito, sólo lo hace por quedar bien con el emperador.

—Sin duda —convino Galford en voz baja.

N´astarith se volvió hacia el Espía Estelar y asintió.

—De acuerdo, Sigma, puedes ir, pero te advierto que no toleraré errores.

Sigma sonrió con satisfacción y respondió con una reverencia.

Tras dar su consentimiento, N´astarith se dio la media vuelta y colocó nuevamente en su tono.

—Tiamat... .

La imponente figura del Khan del Dragón emergió de un extremo de la habitación dominada por las sombras.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—Llévala al laboratorio —ordenó N´astarith, entregándole la gema—, y avísale a Sombrío y a Sarah que el Portal Estelar será activado en cualquier momento. Quiero que se preparen para la siguiente misión que está por partir.

Tiamat asintió con la cabeza y tomó la gema entre sus manos ignorando al resto de los guerreros. Dándose la media vuelta bajó las escaleras, se dirigió hacia el ascensor en completo silencio y desapareció tras sus puertas.

Galford no pudo disimular su sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando estaba Tiamat en la habitación? No había podido percibir su presencia en todo el rato que llevaba en la sala del trono. Era extraño, pero era como si el Khan no tuviera aura. Sigma e Isótopo también se habían sorprendido de no poder percibir la energía de Tiamat, pero fingieron absoluta normalidad.

Lilith volvió el rostro hacia el trono y se dirigió a N´astarith con una pregunta.

—Mi señor, ¿cuando debemos partir?

—Ahora mismo —siseó N´astarith—. Vayan a la nave de José Zeiva cuanto antes. Sólo falta que llegue Sepultura. También lo he mandado llamar para esta misión.

—Sí, mi señor, como ordene —aceptó Sigma, inclinado la cabeza levemente.

Sin decir nada más, Lilith y los demás abandonaron el salón del trono en completo silencio. Antes de entrar al ascensor, Galford volvió la vista hacia al emperador de Abbadón por encima del hombro. No podía asegurarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón presentía que había alguien más en la habitación.

Una vez que N´astarith estuvo completamente solo, una misteriosa sombra se acercó hasta él por un costado.

—Los meganianos sospechan demasiado, amo.

—Lo sé, Dark Spy y por esa razón debemos observarlos de cerca. Ocúpate de vigilar a Jesús Ferrer y repórtame todos sus movimientos. Quiero saber que está tramando.

La sombra asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

—Como ordene, amo.

_Reino de Papunika_

Marin se inclinó junto Eimi y vio que todavía estaba inconsciente. Sin perder más tiempo, la Sabia colocó una mano sobre su hermana. Una luz rosada cubrió el cuerpo de Eimi rápidamente y sus heridas desaparecieron.

—_Bejoma_.

—¿En verdad eres de otro reino? —preguntó Leona, abriendo los ojos sin dar crédito a las palabras de Eclipse.

El Espía Estelar negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es de otro reino, sino de otro mundo —aclaró mientras colocaba sus manos abierta sobre Apolo. Una luz de color amarillo cubrió por completo el cuerpo del joven Sabio de Papunika—. Ese hechizo que usan llamado _Bejoma_ es bueno en verdad, ese niño que tienes en tus brazos estaba muy lastimado, pero puedo darme cuenta de que ya casi está bien.

Leona asintió con la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Dai. Con una mano sobre el pecho del chico, la princesa le trasmitía una luz rosada que poco a poco iba curándole todas las heridas y restableciendo sus fuerzas. Cuando el _Bejoma_ terminó de surtir efecto, Dai empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—Leo-Leona, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

—¡Dai! —exclamó la joven princesa, abrazándolo fuertemente—. ¡Que bueno que ya estás bien!

Eclipse sonrió al ver aquello.

—Vaya, esa princesa si que quiere al mocoso, ya quisiera que me abrazara a mí de esa forma.

Apolo abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿dónde está la princesa?

—Calma, chico —lo tranquilizó Eclipse, poniéndose de pie—. Leona está bien al igual que tus amigas.

El Sabio miró al enmascarado con desconfianza.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Eclipse sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Yo? Pues da la casualidad de que soy un dios.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Apolo un tanto incrédulo—. Disculpe, señor, no tenía idea que... .

—No le hagas caso, amigo. —La voz de Lance resonó en las ruinas del salón real—. Ese miserable es un vil mentiroso —sonrió y se acercó hasta Eclipse sin poder ocultar la alegría que le causaba volver a verlo—. Pensé que no vendrías, maldito loco.

El Espía Estelar asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, lo pensé bien y no podía permitir que sólo tú te divirtieras. ¿Estás bien? Juraría que uno de los imperiales te había matado.

—Bueno, por poco no lo cuento, pero me salve gracias un mago llamado Poppu.

Con algo de dificultad, Poppu y Krokodin llegaron caminando hasta Lance. Se veían bastante mal, pero afortunadamente estaban vivos y fuera de peligro.

—¿Él es que te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó Poppu, refiriéndose a Eclipse.

Lance se volvió hacia el mago y colocó una mano en el hombro del Espía Estelar.

—Sí, él es Eclipse, un amigo.

Dai no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver a sus viejos camaradas. Dejando a Leona de lado se acercó a ellos.

—¡Poppu! ¡Krokodin!

El mago corrió al encuentro de su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Dai! —exclamó Poppu para luego separarse—. Por un instante pensé que no saldríamos vivos de esto.

Eclipse estaba mirando a Dai y a Poppu cuando Marin se le acercó llevando a Eimi del hombro.

—Te agradezco que me hayas curado con tu magia —le dijo amablemente—, ahora sólo falta curar a Hyunkel.

Eclipse se giró hacia Marin y cerró los ojos con fingida arrogancia.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por una chica tan linda.

La Sabia sonrió levemente en agradecimiento y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hyunkel. Una vez que Marin se hubo alejado, Lance se acercó a Eclipse para hablarle en voz baja.

—¿En verdad ayudaste a esa preciosidad? —le inquirió incrédulo.

—Claro, por nada del mundo hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de poner mis manos sobre tal belleza.

—Ah, que bien —respondió Lance tranquilamente, pero en cuanto se imaginó la manera en como Eclipse habría tocado el cuerpo de Marin, su rostro se transformó—. ¡Oye! ¡¿qué fue lo que hiciste, pervertido?!

Con la mirada puesta en el enorme cuerpo de Krokodin, Eclipse aparentó no escuchar nada y se alejó de Lance rápidamente.

—Oh, pero que veo, otra alma en desgracia que necesita mi ayuda.

Lance iba a detenerlo, pero en ese momento la voz de Leona lo obligó a desistir de su idea.

—Tú eres Lance, ¿verdad? —inquirió la princesa—. Es un honor conocerte.

Lance se volvió hacia Leona sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Normalmente, cuando Lance tenía la oportunidad de conocer chicas lindas se ponía todo rígido como piedra y no alcanzaba a formular una buena conversación.

—Eh, sí, yo soy Lance. Tú debes ser la princesa Leona del reino de Pakunika.

Leona sonrió levemente.

—Es Papunika —le corrigió.

_"Maldición"_, pensó Lance mientras forzaba una sonrisa._ "Que idiota estoy"_.

—Eh, lo lamento... alteza.

—Llámame Leona, por favor —dijo la joven para luego llevar su mirar hacia el Espía Estelar—. Eclipse me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti mientras ayudaba a Marin a recuperarse.

Lance no supo ni que decir. Casi siempre podía hablar durante hora de cualquier tema, pero cuando estaba frente a una chica no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Todo le parecía tonto.

—Y ¿qué fue lo que te dijo de mí? —preguntó tímidamente—. ¿Te habló de nuestra misión?

—Sí —asintió Leona—. Es terrible. Nos contó que él es un príncipe muy poderoso y que tú eres su sirviente, pero es raro. Jamás había visto un sirviente con atuendos tan raros.

Lance abrió los ojos enormemente apretando los puños.

—¡¿Qué te dijo que soy un sirviente?! —exclamó para luego buscar al Espía Estelar con la mirada hasta hallarlo—. Pero que hijo de... la luna... .

Entretanto, cerca de ahí, Poppu escudriñó a Dai de arriba a abajo con los ojos y sonrió con alivio.

—Veo que el _Bejoma_ de Leona curó todas tus heridas.

El chico asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Sí, pero me duele ver que esos canallas destruyeron el castillo y lo peor de todo es que huyeron.

—También acabaron con la aldea —le informó Poppu—. Nunca había visto poderes como esos. Casi estuvimos a punto de morir.

Dai bajó la mirada.

—Por increíble que parezca esos guerreros eran tan fuertes como Baran —alzó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su amigo—, o quizás más.

—¿Más fuertes que Baran? —repitió Poppu temerosamente—. No puede ser. ¿En verdad crees que puedan existir sujetos tan poderosos?

Dai no supo que contestar. Se sentía decepcionado, humillado de no haber podido hacer nada. Sus poderes de Caballero Dragón no le habían servido de mucho durante aquella difícil pelea y de no ser por la milagrosa aparición de aquel enmascarado, quizás Leona y todo ellos estarían muertos.

—No podemos dejar que esos miserables se salgan con la suya —declaró Dai, apretando sus puños con renovada determinación—. Poppu, debemos entrenar duramente.

El joven mago respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entiendo como te sientes, Dai —dijo Krokodin, acercándose—. Yo también me siento ofendido en mi orgullo de guerrero. El sólo recordar como me trató ese sujeto llamado Isótopo me enfurece.

—Krokodin —murmuró el chico mientras observaba preocupado a su enorme amigo—, ¿qué te hicieron?

—Fue ese guerrero llamado Isótopo, ese miserable me hirió gravemente y yo no pude hacerle ni un rasguño. Jamás me imagine que tuviera tanto poder, pero gracias a Poppu y a su magia pudimos salir vivos de ese encuentro.

El chico se volvió apresuradamente hacia su amigo.

—Poppu, rápido, debemos curarlo.

El mago sonrió y sujeto la cabeza del niño para hacer que mirara a Lance, que en ese instante estaba sacudiendo furiosamente a Eclipse de la ropa.

—No te preocupes, Dai —apuntó con su dedo la figura del Celestial—. Ese joven llamado Lance le dio a Krokodin una medicina llamada metamorfina que calma el dolor y también otra para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre.

Dai suspiró con alivió y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Metamor... qué? —preguntó intrigado. La palabra le era completamente extraña.

—Metamorfina —aclaró Krokodin—. No sé por qué, pero desde que me la dio, he empezado a ver las cosas de otro modo, je, je... todo se ve gracioso, je, je.

Dai y Poppu se miraron entre sí con perplejidad. Ciertamente, el rey de las Fieras estaba actuando muy extraño. Sólo lo habían visto comportarse de esa forma cuando estaba ebrio.

—¿Habrá tomado algo? —masculló Dai discretamente.

—No tengo idea, pero me da miedo —respondió Poppu de la misma forma.

La abertura dimensional desapareció paulatinamente.

La gigantesca nave de combate imperial penetró a la atmósfera terrestre en completa tranquilidad. Gracias a los sistemas de camuflaje y al campo de fuerza impenetrable, el imponente Devastador Estelar _Belcebú_ había pasado completamente inadvertido para todos los detectores militares y civiles de aquel planeta Tierra.

—Es un planeta muy interesante —murmuró un sujeto de armadura azul tras examinar los datos que mostraba el monitor principal del puente de mando—. No imaginaba que íbamos a encontrar un mundo tan patético cuando atravesamos el punto de salto transwarp formado por el Portal Estelar.

—Sí, señor, efectivamente es un mundo primitivo —afirmó el primer oficial de la nave dirigiéndose a un guerrero de armadura color azul—, de acuerdo con nuestros análisis preliminares, la civilización de este planeta no ha desarrollado avances tecnológicos que puedan poner en peligro nuestra misión. Algo curioso de este mundo es que su configuración geográfica es muy parecida a la del planeta Tierra que conocemos.

—¿Al planeta azul? —inquirió Sarah de Basilisco—. Eso si que es una coincidencia muy peculiar, ¿no lo crees?

—Yo no lo veo así, Sarah —aseguró el guerrero de armadura azul—. Recuerda que estamos en otro universo. Las características entre esta dimensión y la nuestra pueden ser muy parecidas.

—Aun así —murmuró Sarah—, estamos aquí para buscar una gema estelar y no para hacer estudios científicos, ¿no, Sombrío?

El guerrero de armadura azul soltó una risita y finalmente salió de la oscuridad.

—Tienes razón, es hora de encontrar esa gema y yo, Sombrío, el poderoso Khan de Lobo, acabaré con cualquiera que ose interponerse en nuestro camino.

El capitán de la nave se dirigió a los Khans para hacer un importante anunció.

—Señor, hemos ubicado la gema en el punto 3-8-2. ¿Desea que enviemos naves de combate a buscarla?

Sarah se giró hacia el militar abbadonita.

—No, déjalo de nuestra cuenta —respondió Sombrío, colocándose un escáner visual sobre la oreja—. Los habitantes de este planeta no han detectado la nave todavía, así que nos encargaremos nosotros mismos, tengo curiosidad de ver sí lo que esa leyenda dice es cierto.

—Sí, mi señor, al instante —asintió el capitán para luego hacer una seña a sus subordinados—. Preparen un escuadrón de shadow troopers para que nos acompañen.

Sarah se cruzó de brazos y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana del puente para observar el inmenso planeta. Con la mirada perdida en el azul celeste de la atmósfera, la Khan del Basilisco sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

—Realmente tiene razón —musitó para sí misma—. Este mundo se parece bastante a la Tierra.

_Tokio, Japón_

—¿El distrito de Nerima? No, hijo, eso se queda por allá —indicó un hombre entrado en años, señalando su derecha—. Toma por ese camino.

—Se lo agradezco —respondió un joven de cabello negro con una pañoleta amarilla sujeta a su cabeza, examinando un mapa cuidadosamente—. No estaba seguro y... .

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó el anciano mientras alzaba su rostro al cielo. Un instante después salió huyendo como todos los demás que circulaban por la calle.

El joven de cabello negro se apresuró a levantar la mirada y lo que vio lo dejó de una sola pieza. Una enorme bola de fuego avanzaba lentamente por los cielos, justo en la misma dirección por donde el anciano le había indicado que estaba el distrito de Nerima. Totalmente impresionado, Ryoga Hibiki dejó caer su mapa mientras el suelo temblaba por el paso del misterioso objeto y una enorme sombra engullía todo a su alrededor.

_Continuará... ._


	11. PRELUDIO DE MUERTE

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO X**

**PRELUDIO DE MUERTE**

La flota de naves aliadas aminoró su velocidad y se detuvo a cuatrocientos mil kilómetros del sistema estelar Yav. En cuanto los técnicos de navegación y naves exploradoras concluyeron que no había señales de presencia imperial en los alrededores, la reina Andrea dio la orden de acercarse al planeta Noat.

Los escuadrones de combatientes ya se encontraban en los hangares de todas las naves alistando sus cazas y en espera de instrucciones. Un ambiente de incertidumbre se había apoderado de todos los tripulantes de aquellos enormes cruceros espaciales, quienes no tenían ni la menor idea de cual iba a ser su destino a partir de ese momento.

Desde una plataforma en lo alto con vista al enorme hangar del Destructor _Artemisa_, Asiont y Astrea contemplaban con curiosidad como los equipos de mecánicos revisaban las largas hileras de naves y las preparaban para el despegue. Hombres y mujeres, vestidos ya con sus trajes de piloto, conversaban reunidos en grupos a lado de sus naves mientras otros esperaban pacientemente en las cabinas a que llegara el momento de entrar en acción. En cada rincón del gigantesco hangar, que estaba hasta los topes de naves de todo tipo, se repetía la misma escena.

—Se solicita que todo el personal de combate se reporte con sus comandantes inmediatamente —dijo una voz femenina por las emisoras—, el despegue... .

—Al fin hemos llegado al planeta Noat —masculló Asiont sin apartar la mirada de los combatientes y con las manos entrelazadas sobre la barandilla de la plataforma—. Por un momento pensé que no lograríamos salir del planeta azul a tiempo.

—Es verdad, pero afortunadamente todo ha salido bien hasta ahora —convino Astrea, volviendo el rostro hacia su joven amigo—. ¿Te sucede algo? No te ves muy tranquilo, estás preocupado, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió levemente y bajó la cabeza. No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero desde hacía unos momentos había empezado a tener una extraño presentimiento, una sensación que lo inquietaba, una sensación que le indicaba que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

—No lo sé exactamente —murmuró en voz baja—. Es como una angustia que no me deja tranquilo ni un solo momento —se tomó la frente y llevó sus ojos hacia Astrea—. Temo que algo terrible pueda suceder.

Ella le sonrió para darle ánimos. No quiso decir nada, pero interiormente también experimentaba aquella extraña sensación de la que le hablaba Asiont, pero prefirió aparentar que las cosas marchaban bien y no quiso decir nada.

—No pienses tanto en esa ansiedad. Mantén tu mente enfocada en el aquí y ahora.

La princesa Mariana apareció por la única puerta de acceso a la plataforma. Llevaba puesto el ajustado uniforme de piloto y sostenía un casco blanco entre sus manos.

—Astrea. Asiont.

Los Celestiales se volvieron inmediatamente hacia la chica luego de escuchar sus nombres.

—Princesa Mariana, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Astrea, alejándose de la barandilla—. ¿Has venido a ver el despegue de las naves?

La joven sonrió de buena gana.

—Ojalá pudiera. Tu amigo Cadmio te anda buscando y me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte ahora mismo. Parecía muy impaciente.

Astrea enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cadmio? ¿A mí? —se volvió para mirar a Asiont por encima de su hombro—. Vaya, no imagino qué es lo que querrá ahora. Quizá quiera conversar sobre la batalla del planeta rojo.

Él hizo un encogimiento de hombros despreocupadamente, pero no se atrevió a hacer algún comentario.

—Dice que necesita verte cuanto antes —dijo Mariana—, que tiene que hablar un asunto muy importante contigo.

—Un asunto importante, ¿eh? pues entonces no lo hagamos esperar —dijo Astrea mientras caminaba hasta detenerse a un lado de Mariana—. Asiont, no te preocupes por ese presentimiento —añadió sin volver el rostro—. Seguramente no debe de tratarse de nada importante —tras decir esas palabras, reanudó su camino y abandonó el hangar.

Asiont no sabía que pensar. Durante los años de entrenamientos como Caballero Celestial, sus Maestros le habían insistido una y otra vez que siempre debía estar atento a lo que sintiera, y el escuchar que una Celestial le dijera lo contrario le pareció un tanto extraño.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Mariana con una enorme sonrisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Ya te estuve viendo hace un momento!

Asiont no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Mariana se le acercó y sujetó el colgante que Astrea le había obsequiado.

—Me refiero a esto, pícaro —murmuró con una sonrisa—. ¿O me vas a decir que te lo dejó tu abuelita antes de fallecer?

—¿Qué dices?

Con un movimiento de su mano, Asiont le arrebató el pendiente y se lo guardó bajo el cuello. ¿Mariana los había estado observando? ¿Desde hacía cuanto? Y sí así era eso significaba que ella... .

—Te vi besándote con ella, Romeo —declaró Mariana, confirmando las sospechas de Asiont—. Se ven bastante bien los dos juntos, dime ¿acaso son pareja o algo así?

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —le inquirió Asiont completamente ruborizado.

—Vamos, no te enojes, fue sin querer.

—¿No te ha dicho tu madre que espiar es una fea costumbre?

Mariana volvió a relucir su típica sonrisa de niña traviesa.

—¿En serio? —le inquirió a la vez que lo golpeaba el hombro—. Pues sí no mal recuerdo cuando aún estábamos en la Tierra tú estuviste escuchando una conversación entre mi madre y yo ¿o no, señor "fea costumbre"?

_"Maldición"._ pensó Asiont. _"No esperaba que se acordara de eso"_.

—Bueno, pero no puedes comparar... .

—No te enojes, por favor —le interrumpió la chica—, Se ven bien juntos. Creo que hacen una buena pareja.

—¿En serio lo crees?

La joven respondió con una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, sí no son novio creo que deberías declarártele ahora mismo.

—Olvida esas cosas. La situación no está para eso.

—¡Aggh! Como me chocan los hombres —murmuró Mariana en voz alta al tiempo que se colocaba de espaldas a la barandilla y cruzaba los brazos—. Sí los dos se quieren, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No la deja su mamá o qué?

Asiont no pudo evitar sonreír. La manera de ser de Mariana lo divertía.

—No, pero hay cosas que ignoras, cosas que hacen imposible que... .

—¿Qué cosas? —le interrumpió Mariana—. Vamos, puedes contarme. En cuestión de secretos, se puede decir que soy toda una tumba.

—¿Una tumba? —repitió Asiont contrariado—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Ah, olvidaba que eres de otro planeta —murmuró con fastidio—. Mi madre me enseñó esa expresión, significa que no le cuento a nadie lo que me confían.

El Celestial la miró con desconfianza.

—¿En serio? No conocía esa expresión. Es extraña.

—Anímate —insistió la chica decidida a no darse por vencida—. Vamos, cuéntame.

—Está bien, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Cadmio siente algo por Astrea y... .

Mariana dejó caer el casco al suelo.

—¡¿Cadmio está enamorado de Astrea?! —gritó con fuerza, atrayendo sin querer la atención de algunos cuantos curiosos—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Asiont al tiempo en que le tapaba la boca con una de sus manos—. ¿No que eras una "tumba"?

Mariana le quitó la mano de su boca e intento fingir una sonrisa sin conseguirlo. En realidad estaba apenada.

—Lo siento, es que me sorprendí bastante —se disculpó—. Lo que pasa es que no puedo concebir que un sujeto tan amargado como Cadmio pueda estar enamorado de Astrea. Me parece absurdo.

—Cadmio no es un amargado —afirmó Asiont mientras recargaba su espalda en la barandilla—. Es sólo que piensa que los Caballeros Celestiales deben mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, ¿comprendes?

Mariana junto ambas manos y suspiró con emoción.

—¿En serio? Me encanta ver eso en un hombre. Creo que es muy tierno.

—Bueno, supongo, pero él no ha dejado de amarla y me sentiría mal sí... .

—¿Es que eres tonto? —le preguntó la chica sin medir sus palabras—. Sí estás con esas cosas, entonces nunca estarás al lado de ella.

—Lo que pasa es que no entiendes, Cadmio me guarda rencor por haber apartado a Astrea de su lado.

Mariana recogió su casco y fulminó a Asiont con la mirada.

—Me chocas, no eres tan listo como pensaba.

El Celestial abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que es bueno de tu parte que quieras llevar "la fiesta" en paz con Cadmio, pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar toda la vida esperando como idiota?

Asiont bajó la cabeza y reflexionó unos instantes. ¿Cuantas veces se había hecho esas mismas preguntas y no había encontrado respuestas que lo dejara satisfecho?

_Astronave Aurora_

Las puertas de acceso al puente de mando se abrieron de golpe dando entrada a Sepultura, el Khan de la Muerte. La sola presencia del guerrero provocó cierto temor y nerviosismo entre todos los oficiales y técnicos que ahí se encontraban. José Zeiva, por su parte, se levantó de su puesto y dio la bienvenida al Khan.

—Saludos, yo soy José Zeiva... .

—Sé quien eres, emperador de Endoria, no hace falta los formalismos —le interrumpió el Khan ásperamente, mirando de reojo a todos los presentes hasta que sus ojos amarillos se posaron sobre Lilith y Sigma—. No entiendo por qué el emperador le pidió a esos dos que vinieran también. Supongo que no desea correr ningún riesgo, pero al menos hubiera escogido a personas más competentes.

José volvió la mirada hacia Lilith un momento y luego encaró al Khan de la Muerte nuevamente. Había algo en ese guerrero que lo inquietaba, algo que no le inspiraba confianza.

—Supongo que tú eres el Khan de la Muerte. He oído mucho de ti y tus hazañas.

Sepultura lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Me dijeron que vamos a buscar a unos Celestiales que escaparon del planeta azul. No creí que aún quedaran algunos de ellos con vida, pero vamos a arreglar eso. No dejaré a ninguno escapar.

José asintió con la cabeza.

—Es correcto, Sepultura. El emperador N´astarith quiere que nos aseguremos de acabar con esos malditos guerreros. Por cierto, tú eres el mismo que terminó con la conquista de Querube, ¿cierto?

—Puedo decirte que no sólo hice eso. También me encargué de cortarle la cabeza al rey de ese planeta y a sus inútiles generales. Ahora sus cráneos forman parte de mi preciada colección de victimas.

Lilith y Sigma se acercaron. La Khan de Selket miró a su compañero con desprecio.

—Cuando el emperador me dijo que te había llamado debí contener mi sonrisa. Es una desagradable sorpresa tener que verte de nuevo.

El Khan se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Lo que no puedo entender es como es que el gran N´astarith haya seleccionado a una guerrera tan inútil como tú para esta misión. Debería quedarte en _Armagedón_, Lilith. Sólo serás un estorbo.

Lilith frunció el entrecejo, irritada y enseguida cerró un puño con furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves, escoria? Aunque el emperador te haya mando llamar espero que no te interpongas en mi camino. Estoy cansada de que algún idiota como tú interfiera con mis planes.

Sepultura dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de burla y volvió el rostro hacia José, ignorando los reclamos de su compañera.

—¿En cuanto tiempo más iremos tras eso fracasados que huyeron del planeta azul? Estoy ansioso por matar a esas basuras de la Alianza Estelar.

José pareció volver de un trance.

—¿Eh? Tienes razón ya es hora... .

—Disculpe, señor —dijo el almirante endoriano Jasanth mientras se acercaba para hacer un anunció—. Estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde _Armagedón_. Creo que se trata del emperador N´astarith.

—¿Del emperador? Bien, conecten el comunicador holográfico —ordenó José.

El holograma tardó unos segundos en aparecer. Cuando lo hizo, la tétrica figura del emperador N´astarith cobró forma dentro de él.

—Mi señor —exclamó Sepultura apenas se terminó de formar el holograma—. ¿Cuáles son vuestras ordenes?

—Deben dirigirse de inmediato al planeta Noat —siseó N´astarith—. Existe un reducido grupo de Caballeros Celestiales entre los combatientes de la Alianza Estelar que escaparon de la Tierra. Su misión será encontrarlos y eliminarlos, que no quede ni uno solo con vida. Hagan lo mismo con los demás miembros de la Alianza que encuentren con ellos.

—Claro, mi señor —dijo Lilith confiadamente—. No tenga preocupación que yo misma me aseguraré de darles el golpe final a esos desgraciados infelices.

La figura del emperador de Abaddón sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Espero que así sea —se inclinó hacia el emperador de Endoria—. José, ¿están listos para partir?

José Zeiva dio un rápido paso al frente.

—Sí, mi señor, he reunido a siete destructores imperiales. Nos preparamos para ir hacia el sistema estelar Yav en cuanto... .

—Eso no será necesario —le interrumpió N´astarith—. Usaremos el Portal Estelar para crear una puerta dimensional que los traslade hasta las fronteras del sistema Yav. Una vez ahí podrán tomar por sorpresa a las naves enemigas... .

Mientras N´astarith terminaba de explicar los pormenores de su elaborado plan, Sigma cayó en cuenta que le faltaba un disco de memoria de su R.E., uno que supuestamente debía llevar en su cinturón.

—Que extraño —murmuró mientras revisaba sus ropas—. No encuentro el disco principal de mi R.E. ¿acaso se habrá perdido durante mi batalla con ese tal Hyunkel?

Sigma comenzó a recordar cada uno de los eventos sucedidos en la dimensión donde habían encontrado la primera gema, de pronto y sin saberlo, la imagen del viejo Edipse apareció en su mente.

—No puede ser —murmuró en voz baja—. ¿Habrá sido ese maldito viejo? Pero es imposible. Yo soy un Espía Estelar y es difícil que alguien me engañe a menos que... . ¡Ese miserable infeliz era un Espía Estelar como yo!

Sigma lanzó una mirada a sus aliados, quienes todavía escuchaban atentamente a N´astarith y exhaló nerviosamente.

—Ahora que recuerdo, el gran N´astarith mencionó que la nave que nos siguió hasta aquel universo era de la misma clase que usan algunos Espías Estelares. Eso significa que ese supuesto Celestial iba con alguien más. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora todo cobra sentido, su acompañante debió ser ese tal Edipse y él fue quien me quitó el disco ¡Diablos! Tenía información muy importante referente al Portal Estelar y las doce gemas ahí guardada, y lo malo es que no puedo decir nada ya que obtuve esa información clandestinamente. Sí el emperador se llegará a enterar de lo que he hecho, me mataría. Lo mejor será que me quede callado hasta que encuentre la manera de salir librado de esto .

—¿Qué rayos murmuras? —le inquirió Lilith, extrañada—. ¿Acaso estás loco?

Sigma se volvió hacia la Khan de Selket aparentando absoluta tranquilidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba cuantas naves vamos a encontrar en Noat.

N´astarith terminó de hablar y miró a todos sus servidores fijamente.

—Eso es todo, asegúrense de que nadie salga con vida del sistema.

—Sí, mi señor —repuso José, pero el holograma ya había desaparecido. El emperador endoriano contempló por unos momentos el espacio vacío que había dejado tras de sí y después se volvió hacia el capitán de la nave—. Jasanth, informa a las demás naves del plan. Es hora de partir y esta vez quiero que peleen hasta el final, que no quede una sola nave aliada en pie.

El almirante endoriano asintió con la cabeza.

—De inmediato, mi señor.

_Distrito de Nerima_

La gigantesca nave extraterrestre detuvo su marcha sobre el centro de la imponente capital de Tokio oscureciendo todo bajó ella. Con la mirada puesta en las alturas, miles de curiosos contemplaban detenidamente aquel extraño disco de gigantescas proporciones.

Algunos estaban tan absortos mirando el Devastador abbadonita que no advirtieron a un pequeño grupo de personas había salido de la nave espacial para ir volando hacia el distrito de Nerima. Muchos alzaron los dedos para señalar al grupo de siluetas que acababan de emerger del enorme disco, pero fue inútil. En sólo unos segundos, aquellas figuras se habían perdido en las alturas.

Surcando los cielos a una gran velocidad gracias a sus poderes, los Khans guerreros de N´astarith examinaban la ciudad mientras se dirigían hacia el sitio donde sus escáneres visuales les indicaban estaba la gema estelar.

—Muy bien, Sarah —exclamó Sombrío mientras apretaba el único botón del escáner visual, confirmando la ubicación de la gema sagrada—. Esa piedra debe estar cerca de aquí. Según veo, los seres de este patético planeta no poseen grandes avances tecnológicos. Son una raza bastante inferior.

—Eso significa que esto será muy fácil —murmuró Sarah, volviendo la vista hacia un tercer Khan que volaba algunos metros por atrás de ella y Sombrío—. ¿No lo crees, Belcer?

Un joven de larga cabellera dorada y armadura color verde oscuro incrementó su velocidad hasta emparejarse con sus compañeros. Se trataba de Belcer, Khan del Golem.

—Así parece, Sarah —murmuró Belcer, girando su rostro de lado a lado—. Esa leyenda no es del todo exacta como suponía el emperador. No detectó grandes niveles de ataque en toda esta área.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sombrío llevó la vista hasta Belcer para mirarlo con algo de recelo.

—Bueno, y aún sí hubiera algún guerrero que valiera la pena, no sería ningún obstáculo para un Khan tan poderoso como yo —afirmó despreocupadamente mientras cerraba un puño lentamente—. Podría destruirlo en un instante sin la necesidad de que ustedes intervinieran.

Sarah y Belcer se miraron entre sí con aburrimiento Era obvio que su camarada Sombrío sufría de un verdadero exceso de confianza que en ciertas ocasiones resultaba irritable.

_Tokio, Japón (Distrito Nerima)  
_ _Dojo Tendo_

Como casi todas las tardes libres, Akane acostumbraba pasar el tiempo practicando las artes marciales en el patio de su casa. Era la manera más efectiva que la chica conocía para deshacerse del malhumor y todas sus preocupaciones.

—¡¡Kiiaaa!!

Con un rápido y certero puñetazo, la chica logró partir en dos una pequeña tabla de madera sostenida entre dos bloques de piedra con asombrosa facilidad.

Akane retiró su mano lentamente. Era curioso, pero aunque llevaba bastante tiempo entrenándose sentía que sus habilidades aún no eran tan buenas como ella deseaba.

—Pero que tonta soy —murmuró mientras contemplaba los pedazos de la tabla—. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan preocupada por un simple sueño?

—¿Sigues pensando en esa pesadilla? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas—. Veo que aun preocupada puedes seguir entrenando.

Akane se giró sobre sus talones.

—Ranma —musitó en un susurro apenas audible.

El joven Saotome se acercó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Akane, por su parte, lo miró con dulzura, ligeramente sonrojada. Aunque no lo manifestaba, interiormente le agradaba saber que Ranma se preocupaba por ella.

—Vamos —dijo el chico—. Cuéntame, ¿qué sucede?

—Ranma —musitó Akane con los ojos iluminados mientras el chico se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo sin saber como reaccionar—. lo que pasa es que... .

¡PAM! Antes de que Akane pudiera terminar la frase, una linda jovencita china de largo cabello arrolló a Ranma con una bicicleta.

—¡Nihau, Ranma! —exclamó la recién llegada con un recipiente de comida china en una mano y el manubrio de la bicicleta en la otra.

—¡Shampoo! —exclamó Ranma furioso—. ¡Ten más cuidado!

Shampoo le sonrió con dulzura ignorando por completo sus reclamos.

—Vamos, Ranma, este es un día muy hermoso para pasear, ¿no lo crees?

Ranma miró a Shampoo con recelo. A pesar de que ésta le simpatizaba como amiga, le molestaba que lo acechara de aquella manera tan descarada.

—¿Pasear? olvídalo —respondió el chico cruzando los brazos por atrás de su cabeza mientras y alzaba los ojos en un gesto de aburrimiento—. Eso es demasiado trivial para alguien como yo.

Sin prestar atención a aquellas palabras, Shampoo se acercó a Ranma para prenderse de su brazo con ambas manos. No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, no tan fácilmente.

—Por favor, Ranma, será divertido.

—¡Oye, ya te dije que no! —insistió el chico, claramente molesto.

Con sólo ver aquella escena, Akane frunció el entrecejo furiosa. No podía ocultar los celos que le provocaban el ver a su prometido del brazo de otra chica.

—¡Oye, Suéltalo! —exclamó, empujando a Shampoo para que soltara a Ranma.

—¡No intervengas! —protestó Shampoo molesta.

Viendo que las chicas estaban a punto de iniciar una discusión, como ya era costumbre, Saotome intentó tranquilizar las cosas colocándose entre ambas.

—Oigan, cálmense, por favor —les dijo—. No es necesario que... .

Ranma no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Justo en ese instante, la barda del jardín explotó en mil pedazos cautivando la atención de los chicos. Una densa cortina de humo y polvo se levantó en el lugar de la explosión.

Ranma avanzó unos cuantos pasos para ver si podía mejorar su visión, pero fue inútil.

—Ranma, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió Akane mientras se protegía los ojos del polvo.

En ese momento, Soun y Genma salieron de la casa atraídos por el ruido.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió Soun—. Mi barda, ¿quién me causó este daño?

Lentamente, la inmensa nube de polvo y humo comenzó a asentarse lentamente y poco a poco, Ranma y los otros empezaron a divisar varias siluetas a través del humo.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó una voz de mujer desde de la nube—, que lugar tan acojedor.

—Basta de tonterías —protestó Belcer—. Vayamos por la gema estelar de una buena vez.

Cuando finalmente la cortina de humo desapareció, Ranma pudo distinguir claramente a los Khan guerreros de Abbadón. Atrás de estos había todo un pelotón de soldados imperiales fuertemente armados.

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? —les preguntó Soun.

Sombrío miró a Ranma y a los demás de arriba abajo con aburrimiento.

_"¿Acaso la gema realmente se encuentra en este lugar?"_, pensó dubitativo. _"Estos idiotas no tiene mucho poder"._

—Apártense del camino, gusanos. Hemos venido por la gema del Portal Estelar —declaró en un tono enérgico y amenazador, tratando de infringir temor entre los presentes con sus palabras—. Somos los Khans, guerreros del imperio de Abbadón y servidores del todopoderoso emperador N´astarith.

_"Ahora todos huirán de mí"_, pensó Sombrío inflado de orgullo. _"Deben estar muertos de miedo"_.

Pero Ranma y los demás se quedaron de una pieza, abriendo enormemente los ojos y sin entender una sola palabra de lo que habían escuchado. Se podía decir que sentían cualquier emoción menos temor. Al ver que su "espectacular" presentación no había causado el efecto deseado, una gota de sudor frío recorrió el cuerpo de Sombrío.

—¿Khan? ¿N´astarith? —murmuró Ranma con cara de no entender nada.

Atrás de él, Akane y los demás también estaban completamente intrigados, mirándose unos a otros con desconcierto.

Con una gran experiencia en malentendido, confusiones y toda clase de embrollos, el joven Saotome se volvió furioso hacia su padre intuyendo la única explicación posible para la aparición de aquellos extraños sujetos.

—¡Papá! —gritó irritado—. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste ahora?

_Reino de_ _Papunika._

Dai, Poppu, Leona y los demás estaban escuchando atentamente las palabras de Lance, quien luego de algunas dificultades, finalmente había conseguido darles a entender de donde habían venido él y Eclipse, también les contó de la Alianza y del grave peligro que corría su mundo al ser invadido por los guerreros del imperio.

—Sí N´astarith consigue las doce gemas significará el fin de la Alianza Estelar, de eso no hay la menor duda —y con ello dio por terminado su relato.

Todos guardaron silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras del joven Celestial.

—¿Entonces ni tú, ni Eclipse pertenecen a esta... Tierra? —preguntó Leona, tratando de cuidar sus palabras.

Lance asintió.

—Así es, Leona, hemos venido desde otra realidad para intentar evitar que nuestros enemigos se apoderaran de la gema presente en su reino.

Poppu se cruzó de brazos y repuso:

—Todo esto me parece increíble. Aun así, ¿cómo planean derrotar a ese tal N´astarith sí sus guerreros son tan poderosos?

—Bueno, sabemos de antemano que no será nada fácil, pero no por eso vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada —respondió Lance—. Millones de seres dependen de que lo derrotemos.

Poppu sonrió sombríamente.

—Ojalá pudiéramos ayudarlos —comenzó a decir—, pero esos guerreros son demasiado para nosotros y no tenemos armas que puedan hacerles frente.

Lance bajó la cabeza con preocupación. Al parecer no iba a obtener mucha ayuda en aquella dimensión.

Leona, por su parte, volvió la vista hacia el rostro de Dai, quien entendió de inmediato las intenciones de la joven princesa del reino de Papunika. Sí los invasores iban a tratar de exterminarlos, entonces recibirían algo más que un insulto.

—Vamos a pelear, debemos pelear —declaró ella con renovada determinación.

—Es verdad, amigos —convino Dai, volviéndose hacia Lance—. Ustedes trataron de ayudarnos hace un momento y no podemos hacer menos.

Poppu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la súbita intervención de Eclipse lo obligó a esperar.

—Bravo, bravo —farfulló con ironía desde una esquina del salón real—. Eso suena muy bonito, pero ¿están seguros de que saben con quien se están metiendo? Esos guerreros que atacaron su castillo son sólo una muestra del poder de N´astarith. Deben saber que esos Khans son famosos por acabar con planetas enteros.

—¿Planetas? —repitió Marine, extrañada—. ¿Qué es un planeta?

Lance trató de explicarlo.

—Eh, bueno, verán; los mares, las montañas, los desiertos y los reinos en su conjunto forman lo que llamamos un planeta, es decir, un mundo. A su vez, los planetas flotan sobre un enorme espacio vacío que nosotros llamamos espacio. El espacio es aquello de color negro que se ve en los cielos durante las noches. Existen miles de planetas de donde venimos y muchos de ellos han sido destruidos por los guerreros de N´astarith.

Dai se rascó la mejilla tratando de entender lo que el joven de armadura le decía.

—¿Quieres decir que hay otros lugares más allá de los cielos, Lance?

—En cierta forma, Dai.

Hyunkel dio un paso al frente.

—¿Crees que esos sujetos regresen?

—Es bastante probable —respondió Lance, acariciándose la barbilla—. Ahora que saben que su mundo está atrasado en cuanto a tecnología se refiere es posible que quieran conquistarlo, Hyunkel.

Poppu exhaló con preocupación.

—Genial, como sí no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con el Ejército del Mal para que ahora nos ataquen esos guerreros.

—Pues la cosa no mejorará mucho sí esos Khans regresan —le aseguró Hyunkel—. ¿Viste lo que su isla voladora le hizo a la ciudad?

Dai se volvió hacia Lance.

—Yo los ayudaré —dijo firmemente dando un paso al frente—. Sí no derrotamos a ese tipo llamado N´astarith todo nuestro mundo estará en peligro.

Leona asintió con la cabeza.

—Dai tiene razón, por favor acepten nuestra ayuda.

—No lo sé —Lance parecía no muy convencido—. Quizás sea demasiado para ustedes y... .

—Por favor —insistió el Caballero Inmortal—. Ustedes nos salvaron la vida, déjenos pelear por nuestro mundo.

Lance se volvió para mirar a Eclipse. Éste se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente e hizo un gesto con la boca como sí no le importara el asunto. En realidad prefería que Dai y los otros no se involucraran en aquella guerra contra el imperio de Abbadón, pero a fin de cuentas ya estaban involucrados.

—Bueno, supongo que podrían ayudarnos en algo —murmuró Lance finalmente.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Dai.

—Bien, ¿y ahora que haremos?

Eclipse abandonó su sitio y avanzó hacia el grupo.

—Lo primero será viajar de regreso a nuestro... mundo —se volvió hacia Lance—. ¿O no señor, Caballero Celestial?

En ese momento, Lance cayó en cuenta que el enorme Devastador Estelar imperial ya había abandonado aquel universo y con ello, la posibilidad de volver.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Lance con preocupación—. Soy un completo idiota, ¿cómo volveremos a nuestro propio universo? ¡Estaremos atrapados aquí para siempre!

Dai no entendía nada de lo que Lance estaba diciendo, pero a juzgar por la angustiada expresión de su rostro supo de inmediato que no se trataba de nada bueno.

La flota de naves aliadas había tomado órbita geoestacionaria alrededor del planeta Noat. Como dos de los cinco cruceros que habían huido de la Tierra eran naves civiles, Andrea había dispuesto que se colocaran entre los destructores para brindarles mayor protección en caso de cualquier imprevisto.

Algunas naves de transporte habían descendido al planeta para ir hasta la base aliada de la que los Celestiales habían hablado. La intención de los capitanes de la flota era recuperar todo lo que pudiera servirles para luego ir en la búsqueda del comando aliado con el que habían perdido todo contacto desde la batalla de Marte.

En uno de los camarotes del _Artemisa_, Cadmio estaba guardando algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta cuando las puertas de acceso se abrieron para dar entrada a Astrea.

—¡Astrea! —Cadmio no pudo ocultar el gusto que le causaba verla—. Que bueno que viniste, te había estado buscando... .

—Sí, Mariana me lo dijo —lo interrumpió la chica—. ¿A que estás jugando ? Bien pudiste encontrarme usando tu percepción. ¿Por qué mandaste a Mariana?

La expresión de Cadmio cambio por completo.

—Estabas con Asiont y la verdad no tengo humor para verlo —hizo una pausa y se volvió para guardar lo último en la maleta—. Tengo pensado ir en busca del comando aliado mientras las naves se encuentran aquí en Noat. Creo tener una idea de donde puedo encontrarlos, pero no es seguro así que prefiero no arriesgar a la flota. Llevamos bastante civiles.

Astrea se cruzó de brazos y se recargo con un hombro en la pared.

—Me da gusto de que a pesar de que siempre pretendes mostrarte como un monstruo sin sentimientos, sí te preocupas por la gente.

Cadmio cogió la bolsa y se volvió hacia Astrea.

—La gente sí me importa, claro que yo no lo demuestro como ese inútil de Asiont. Aún no puedo entenderlo ¿qué rayos le viste?

—Ah, vamos ¿todavía sigues con eso, verdad ? —el fastidió de Astrea era evidente.

—¿Por qué, Astrea? —exclamó—. Todo era perfecto y él tuvo venir a que fastidiarlo todo.

—¡No lo metas a él!

—¡Maldita sea! —Cadmio soltó la maleta—. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué dejaste de amarme?

—Nunca te ame —dijo la chica con tristeza—. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Te aprecio mucho, pero entiéndelo bien... No te amo.

Cadmio bajó los ojos al suelo, herido con aquellas palabras.

—Esperaba que eso no fuera verdad.

Tomó la bolsa y abandonó el camarote sin decir una sola palabra. Astrea, por su lado, permaneció cabizbaja mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

_ Continuará... ._


	12. SECRETOS REVELADOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XI**

**SECRETOS REVELADOS**

En el puente de mando del _Artemisa_, Cadmio estaba delante de la reina Andrea y las holopresencias de todos los capitanes de la flota exponiendo su plan para encontrar el paradero de las fuerzas aliadas. Mientras hablaba, su mente estaba absorta en la reciente discusión que había sostenido con Astrea momentos antes. Todavía no podía creer que le hubiera dicho que jamás lo había amado. Se sentía confuso, frustrado y enojado, no con Astrea a quien todavía amaba a pesar de no ser correspondido, sino con su suerte y con Asiont. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tal vez estaba equivocado en sus apreciaciones, insistía en culparlo de todos sus infortunios.

—Sí mis suposiciones son correctas, creo que podré restablecer la comunicación con el comando aliado —dijo, y terminó su exposición.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió el capitán Karanth del _Juris-Arius_ no muy convencido—. Sí te acercas a las principales rutas de navegación corres el riesgo de toparte con una patrulla enemiga.

Cadmio desvió la mirada hacia uno de los cuatro hologramas.

—Estoy consciente del riesgo, capitán, pero es la única posibilidad de contactar al príncipe Saulo o a cualquier otro líder de la Alianza Estelar. No podemos quedarnos en Noat indefinidamente.

—Yo opino lo mismo que el capitán —intervino Andrea—. Es demasiado arriesgado, además de que no podremos brindarte la protección necesaria.

El Caballero Celestial dirigió su mirada hacia la reina.

—Estoy consciente del peligro que todo esto implica, pero sigo creyendo que es nuestra única posibilidad, majestad. Después de la batalla en el planeta rojo, las fuerzas aliadas se dispersaron por toda la galaxia en un intento por evadir la persecución imperial. No llegaremos a ninguna parte sí no tenemos un lugar al cual dirigirnos.

Se produjo un completo silencio mientras la reina y los capitanes de la flota se miraban los unos a los otros. Finalmente, Andrea suspiró y, alzando una mano, repuso:

—De acuerdo. Te doy mi autorización, pero debes entender que sí no vuelves en menos de dos ciclos solares estandar tendremos que dejarte. No podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar ya que corremos peligro de ser encontrados.

Cadmio respondió con una ligera inclinación.

—Gracias, majestad, le aseguro que volveré con ayuda.

Andrea asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia el capitán Wex del _Artemisa_.

—Capitán, quiero que los cazas comiencen a patrullar el área en lo que permanecemos en este sistema. Quiero dos escuadrones por cada turno.

Wex hizo un saludo militar y asintió.

—Lo que usted ordene, majestad.

La reina de Lerasi se giró hacia el grupo de capitanes que aguardaban.

—Manténganse alerta, quizás todo pueda parecer tranquilo hasta ahora, pero no debemos subestimar los recursos del enemigos. Podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento y no tengo ánimos de iniciar otra batalla.

Los hologramas respondieron con una pequeña inclinación antes de desaparecer.

El Caballero Celestial miró como las imágenes de los capitanes desaparecían y después se volvió hacia Andrea.

—Veo que desconfía bastante, alteza —observó.

El rostro de Andrea se mostró indiferente.

—Estamos tratando con N´astarith. No lo olvides.

Cadmio dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—No lo hago, majestad, es sólo que finalmente veo que está tomando las cosas como debe ser y eso me alegra.

Girando sobre sus talones, el Celestial se dio la vuelta y abandonó el puente.

Andrea se recostó en su asiento y meditó unos segundos acerca de la situación por la que atravesaban. No tenía la menor idea de cómo contactar al Consejo de Líderes o a alguna otra nave de la Alianza Estelar y eso era un verdadero problema.

Aun así, tenía esperanzas de que Cadmio tuviera razón y pudiera volver con ayuda, pero mientras eso no ocurriera sabía que no podría descansar en paz hasta resolver aquel problema.

_ Reino de Papunika. _

Con los puños crispados y la mirada en el suelo, Lance maldecía una y otra vez su mala suerte. Con la partida del Devastador Estelar, sus posibilidades de regresar a su propio universo se habían desvanecido en el aire y nadie lo entendía mejor que él.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó con angustia—. ¿Qué demonios haremos ahora?

Eclipse meneó la cabeza negativamente e ignorando las palabras de su compañero, se volvió hacia Poppu con una duda.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —comenzó a decir con absoluta calma—. Cuando me acercaba al castillo puede darme cuenta desde lo lejos que tú, Lance y nuestro gigantesco amigo Krokodin estaban combatiendo a un meganiano. Ese fanfarrón se elevó por los aires y les arrojó un ataque de energía. ¿Cómo rayos fue que se salvaron?

Lance levantó la cabeza y se giró para mirar al Espía Estelar. Éste quizás aún no había entendido la gravedad de la situación o tal vez no lo había escuchado bien.

—¡Oye, Eclipse! —exclamó para llamar su atención—. ¿Estás sordo o que? ¿No escuchaste que no podremos volver?

Poppu, que tampoco entendía las palabras de Lance, se llevó uno de sus dedos a la cara para rascarse debajo de la nariz y repuso:

—¿Nos estabas observando? —le preguntó, desconcertado—. ¿Por qué rayos no nos ayudaste?

Eclipse sonrió cínicamente e hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Eh, pues, en realidad pensé que ese meganiano ya los había matado.

Poppu se fue de bruces al suelo luego de oír semejante contestación. Apenas se puso de pie nuevamente, se volvió furioso contra el Espía Estelar.

—¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre decir semejante tontería?

Lance se acercó al Espía Estelar con una expresión sombría que revelaba claramente su sentir.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Lee mis labios: No podremos volver.

Eclipse ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que estaba seguro de que lograrían salir con vida de ese problema, ¿vas a decirme o no?

Poppu exhaló y asintió.

—Yo también pensé que moriríamos con ese ataque, pero en el último momento corrí hasta Krokodin y Lance. Antes de que el ataque nos alcanzara, usé un hechizo mágico conocido como _Iura_ para teletransportarnos lejos del lugar de la explosión.

Eclipse abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Guau! —exclamó fascinado—. ¿En realidad te puedes teletrasnportar?

Antes de que el joven mago pudiera responderle, Lance perdió la paciencia y sujetó a Eclipse por la ropa para jalarlo y quedar cara a cara con él.

—¡Óyeme, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Entendiste lo que dije? ¡Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre!

Eclipse le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Ya lo escuche desde hace rato —contestó tranquilamente mientras se zafaba de su agarre—. Pero parece olvidar que aún tenemos mi nave.

Dai, que como todos los demás no entendía lo que decía Lance, se rascó levemente la mejilla y dijo:

—Oigan, sí tienen problemas, quizás podamos ayudarlos.

Eclipse se volvió hacia el chico y se arrodilló delante de él.

—Te lo agradezco, Dai —dijo, mirándole a los ojos—, pero afortunadamente no es algo que el zoquete mayor y yo no podamos solucionar.

Lance se alzó unos centímetros dándose por aludido.

—¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices —hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos—. Quizás no entendiste bien, pero para volver a nuestro universo debemos atravesar las barreras dimensionales. No sólo volar por el espacio.

Eclipse se incorporó y se colocó junto a Dai.

—Claro que lo sé. No crea que soy un estúpido. Usted no lo sabe, pero mi nave está equipada para los viajes entre universos.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —le preguntó Lance, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Tú cuentas con esa tecnología?

—Así es, mi joven amigo —respondió Eclipse alegremente—. No olvides que antes trabaje para José Zeiva y Jesús Ferrer. Durante ese tiempo supe bien cómo aprovechar mi contrato laboral con ese par de orates. En una ocasión tomé prestado un generador de impulso traswarp y les dejé una caja de fuegos artificiales en su lugar.

—¿Les robaste tecnología?

El espía alzó las cejas claramente inconforme.

—Robar es una palabra es muy fea. Mejor digamos que cobre mi pensión por adelantado Como sea, he equipado mi pequeña nave para viajar por los universos. Es un sistema algo rústico, pero servirá para nuestros propósitos.

Lance se mostró más tranquilo.

—Eso está bien, pero ¿cómo rayos volveremos sí no tenemos las coordenadas precisas? Podríamos aparecer en cualquier otra dimensión o perdernos para siempre.

Eclipse meneó la cabeza negativamente, esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Alzó su mano mostrando el cartucho de memoria que le había quitado a Sigma.

—Aquí tengo la mejor manera de regresar —comenzó a decir, dándole énfasis a sus palabras—. Es seguro que Sigma haya copiado información clasificada del banco de datos imperial.

Lance no se mostraba muy convencido todavía.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Es lo que yo haría en su lugar. No olvides que los Espías Estelares somos bastante desconfiados y siempre estamos un paso adelante.

—Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta.

Leona avanzó unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de Lance. La sola presencia de la joven soberana de Papunika basto para minar toda la seguridad del Celestial.

—Disculpen, pero ¿serían tan amables de explicarnos?

Lance tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Eh, bueno —titubeó, tratando de hilar sus ideas—. Sólo estábamos planeando la mejor manera de regresar a nuestro mundo.

Leona miró curiosa el rostro de Lance y sonrió gustosamente.

—Me alegrará conocer su mundo.

Lance suspiró con nerviosismo. Iba a hablar, pero la intervención de Eclipse no lo dejó hacerlo.

—Bien, ahora sólo necesitamos una pequeña carga de energía de plasma y de regreso a casa.

—Un momento —dijo Lance, apartándose de Leona—. ¿Cómo que una pequeña carga de plasma? ¿Acaso tu cacharro no tiene la potencia suficiente?

—Me temo que no, pero ¿de qué nos preocupamos? Estoy seguro de que las celdas de poder de su traje nos proporcionaran la energía suficiente para... .

—Eso será imposible —le interrumpió Lance—. Las células de poder de mi traje se dañaron durante mi lucha con Isótopo. Sí nos equivocamos al transferir la energía podríamos provocar una explosión que acabaría con todos.

Un gesto de angustia se apoderó del rostro del Espía Estelar. Había parecido fugazmente que todo saldría bien, que estarían de regreso en su hogar en unos momentos, pero ahora todo se venía abajo.

—No me digas eso —masculló con algo de temor en su voz—. Usted es el científico y como tal debe saber qué rayos hacer.

Lance bajó la mirada y vaciló mientras meditaba en alguna posible solución. Aquel era un mundo atrasado tecnológicamente y seguramente las personas que poblaban el mundo de Dai a lo mucho conocían el fuego o el viento como fuentes de energía. No había electricidad, ni mucho menos energía nuclear.

—¿Cuanta energía necesitas?

Eclipse oprimió unas cuantas teclas en su R.E. y al cabo de unos segundos, alzó el antebrazo mostrando la pantalla de su computadora personal. Unos extraños símbolos que sólo Lance pudo identificar parpadeaban constantemente.

—¡¿1.21 azus?! —exclamó descorazonado. Ahora estaba seguro de que se quedarían para siempre en aquel mundo—. Grandioso. Esa es justo la energía que provoca una reacción nuclear —hizo una pausa y se llevó la mano a la frente preocupado—. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora?

Eclipse bajó la mirada y reflexionó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Bueno, creo que Papunika no es un lugar tan feo para vivir y... .

La sola mirada de Lance le fue suficiente para guardarse aquellos comentarios.

Leona, que no sabía que eran los azuz ni la energía nuclear, se acercó a Lance para ofrecerle su ayuda. Atrás de la princesa, Marina y Eimi avanzaron conjuntamente.

—Disculpa, pero seguimos sin entender que sucede. Quizás sí nos contaras.

Lance se rascó la nuca mientras en su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto.

—Lo que sucede es que necesitamos energía para hacer funcionar nuestra nave y poder volver a nuestro hogar.

—¿Energía? —repitió Hyunkel contrariado—. ¿Qué clase de energía necesitan?

—Olvídenlo, no hay manera en que puedan ayudarnos —dijo Lance desesperanzado.

Dai se golpeó una palma con el puño.

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que entre todos podremos encontrar una solución a su problema.

Eclipse miró a Lance tratando de forzar una sonrisa sin éxito. En realidad estaba a punto de soltarse llorando.

—¡Buuuaaa! —chilló Eclipse—. ¡Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre!

Lance exhaló un suspiro con desesperación y se volvió hacia Dai aparentando normalidad, pero aunque se esforzaba en mostrarse tranquilo, el chico bien podía darse cuenta de su angustia.

—Lo lamento, Dai, pero a menos que puedas conseguir producir 1.21 azus de energía no veo la manera en que puedas ayudarnos.

Dai enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es un azus?

Lance se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ahora estaba convencido de que todo estaba perdido. Jamás volvería a ver a su hermano Cadmio y lo peor de todo era que sus amigos contaban con él para obtener algo de información que pudiera ayudarlos a ganar la guerra con Abbadón. Aquella era una verdadera catástrofe.

—Quizás podamos producir esa energía de la que hablan —declaró Dai, negándose a darse por vencido—. Sólo tienes que decirnos como hacerlo —guardó silencio y se giró hacia sus amigos—, ¿no es así?

—Cuenta con ello, Dai —convino Krokodin todavía dominado por los efectos de la metamorfina—. No importa lo que me pidan. En estos momentos me siento tan poderoso que podría derrotar al mismo rey Ban.

Lance negó con la cabeza lentamente y sonrió amargamente.

—Amigos, déjense de cosas. La única fuente natural capaz de generar 1.21 azus de energía es un condenado rayo, ¿vale? Desafortunadamente, es imposible predecir extamente dónde y cuando va a caer uno a menos que tuviera las herramientas necesarias.

Mientras Lance volvía a bajar la mirada completamente abatido, Dai y Poppu se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con complicidad.

—¿Con qué un rayo? —murmuró Poppu mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

_Tokio-3._

El bar Kobayashi nunca estaba muy frecuentado los fines semana. Sólo concurrían algunos clientes fieles y el lugar era magnifico para quienes quisieran reunirse sin interferencias. Masamaru Kyo escudriñaba el bar con la mirada en busca de su viejo camarada Ryuoji Kaji. Como no había rastro de él, ordenó que le trajeran otra cerveza bien helada. Luego de que la camarera colocara el jarro sobre la mesa, Masamaru se dispuso a continuar bebiendo cuando de pronto un joven se acercó hasta la mesa.

—¿Es una misión oficial de SEELE?

—¡Kaji-kun!

—Hola, Masamaru, cuanto tiempo —le saludo el joven al tiempo que ocupaba el asiento al otro lado de la mesa—. Me da gusto volver a verte, supe que te ascendieron dentro de SEELE.

Masamaru hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a la joven camarera que le llevara otra cerveza a su acompañante. Luego de que la mesera le trajeran el jarro a Kaji y se retirara, ambos hombre sabían que podían conversar tranquilamente.

—Vaya, vaya —farfulló Masamaru—. El gran Kaji-kun. ¿Sabes? Escuché que tuvieron problemas en NERV con el último monstruo que los atacó. Me da gusto ver que no te pasó nada.

Kaji dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y dio otro trago.

—Hubo algunas dificultades —murmuró—, pero afortunadamente el EVA-01 pudo hacerse cargo.

Masamaru se recostó en su asiento y sonrió burlonamente.

—Te refieres al mocoso hijo de Gendou, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una expresión de desprecio—. La ONU gasta demasiado dinero en esos muñecos de lata.

Kaji suspiró y le miró.

—Quizás, pero no es de los Evas de lo que he venido a hablar contigo, Masamaru.

—Entonces ¿de qué, oh gran Kaji-kun? —preguntó en son de broma—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Qué sabes del grupo Apocalipsis? —preguntó Kaji.

La expresión de Masamaru cambio por completo para hacerse rígida. Dejó el tarro que sostenía sobre la mesa y miró a su camarada fijamente.

—¿El grupo Apocalipsis? —repitió—. Según tengo entendido es una agencia especial de inteligencia que trabaja para la ONU bajó las ordenes del general Kymura —murmuró con frialdad—. Tal como lo hace SEELE —sonrió—. Tal como lo hace NERV.

—Masamaru, los de SEELE tienen sospechas de que el general Kymura ha estado desviando fondos y realizando maniobras a espaldas de la ONU. También sospechan que muchos de nuestros agentes han sido sobornados y trabajan en complicidad con el grupo Apocalipsis.

—Miren quien habla de actuar a espaldas de la ONU —Masamaru echó la cabeza para atrás y clavó la vista en el techo—. Escucha, Kaji, no me vengas con esas idioteces. ¿Acaso crees que ese desgraciado de Gendou no hace cosas a espaldas de SEELE, la ONU y todo el maldito mundo?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —afirmó Kaji—. Algunos en Seele sospechan que tú estás trabajando en secreto para esa organización, ¿es eso verdad .

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Masamaru.

—Esos desgraciados de SEELE creen que lo saben todo, pero la verdad es que son unos malditos hijos de perra. Ellos y su mentado Proyecto de Complementación Humana van a provocar que el mundo se vaya al demonio.

Kaji frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quién te habló del Proyecto de Complementación Humana? —le inquirió con desconfianza,—. Sí trabajas para el grupo Apocalipsis, ¿verdad?

Masamura sonrió con cinismo.

—Bueno, has descubierto mi secreto, pero antes de que me digas algo, te diré que todas esas acusaciones que ha hecho SEELE no son más que un montón de viles mentiras —tomó otro trago—. El general Kymura es un hombre de honor que lucha por el bienestar del mundo. Sí trabajo para ese grupo es porque me estoy convencido de que lo que hacemos está bien.

Kaji meneó la cabeza impaciente.

—¿Sabes bien en lo que estás metido? Los de SEELE ya los tienen bien identificados y conocen las maniobras del grupo Apocalipsis. Sólo necesitan un pretexto e irán por Kymura y todos ustedes. Sabes tan bien como yo que esa gente no tolera las traiciones.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo dices por experiencia, agente Kaji? Estoy seguro de que a la gente de todo el mundo le gustaría saber todos los secretos de SEELE y NERV. El general Kymura es un hombre que está trabajando por la salvación real del mundo y no como esos hijos de perra de Gendou y el presidente Keel.

Kaji lo miró con frialdad.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Ryo-kun?

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Kaji, pero no te preocupes que mi intención no es perjudicarte —se levantó de la mesa y sacó unos billetes del pantalón—. Es obvio que estás algo preocupado por mí y te lo agradezco, pero te aseguró que no tienes porque hacerlo. Sabemos a la perfección lo que hacemos —dejó los billetes sobre la mesa y se aprestó a retirarse—. Te daré un consejo: aléjate de todo lo que tenga que ver con el grupo Apocalipsis. Sí crees que sólo SEELE es de cuidado es porque todavía no nos conoces.

Kaji meneó la cabeza negativamente mientras veía a Masamura alejarse.

—Quizás tengas razón, Kyo-kun —murmuró—. Quizás la tengas.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima_

En el patio de la residencia Tendo se estaba desarrollado un drama catalogado por todos los que ahí vivían como algo casi cotidiano: una acalorara discusión entre Ranma y su padre Genma.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? —preguntó Ranma mientras sujetaba a su padre de la ropa—. ¡Vamos, responde!

Genma sonrió nervioso. Era como sí en verdad tuviera algo que ver con la súbita aparición de aquellos extraños visitantes.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—¡No te hagas! —insistió Ranma—. Siempre que hay un malentendido, tú eres el principal responsable.

Genma sonrió nuevamente y luego lanzó una mirada los recién llegados. Ciertamente sus vestimentas y aspecto eran muy extraños, pero eso era algo común de la gente que solía visitar el Dojo de los Tendo, así como otros singulares personajes que él y su hijo habían conocido a lo largo de toda sus viajes.

—La verdad no los recuerdo —confesó Genma mientras los examinaba minuciosamente detrás de sus anteojos—. Realmente creo que nunca los había visto en mi vida. A menos que fueran esos actores chinos que se molestaron conmigo luego de que les pedí prestado un poco de dinero.

Sombrío frunció el entrecejo con enfado y dio un rápido paso al frente para examinar todo el lugar con suprema arrogancia.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno de tonterías! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos—. Será mejor que se larguen de aquí o de lo contrario prepárense para pelear con nosotros.

Soun respondió avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

—Oigan, un momento, ¿ustedes fueron quienes me causaron este daño? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su barda destruida—. Sí es así quiero que me la paguen ahora mismo.

Belcer fulminó a Soun con la mirada y a continuación expelió el poder de su aura, lanzando algunas cuantas ráfagas de aire en torno a él.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así, insolente? Con un solo movimiento podríamos destruir este ridículo planeta.

Soun parpadeó varias veces sin entender aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso estaban fanfarroneando? Iba a decir algo más cuando una ráfaga de aire emanada del cuerpo del Khan lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Akane mientras corría al auxilio de su padre.

Soun levantó la mirada y vio como Belcer alzaba su mano exhibiendo la palma amenazadoramente.

Akane se arrodilló junto a Soun y luego lanzó una mirada rabiosa contra los misteriosos forasteros que habían irrumpido en su hogar.

—No se moleste, señor —declaró Soun, riendo cobardemente—. En realidad ya estaba pensando en remodelar.

Sarah, la Khan del Basilisco, examinó con la mirada todo a su alrededor sin tomar en cuenta a Ranma y los otros.

—Que lugar tan conmovedor

—¡Oye Sarah! —exclamó Belcer—. Este no es el momento para admirar el paisaje. Tenemos que encontrar la maldita gema estelar.

—Es cierto, Sarah —añadió Sombrío con una leve sonrisa malévola—. Según mi escáner, la gema sagrada se encuentra dentro de la casa.

Soun se levantó rápidamente con un pequeño salto para interponerse en el camino del Khan del Lobo.

—Oiga, no puede entrar a mi casa así nada más.

Sombrío lo miró de reojo con fastidió.

—A un lado, viejo —amenazó el imperial—. No intervengas.

Antes de que el jefe de la familia Tendo pudiera darse cuenta, el Khan del Lobo lo golpeó con un rápido manotazo que lo arrojó a los pies de Akane.

—¡Papá! —gritó Akane aterrada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ah —balbuceó Soun, frotándose el rostro con cuidado—. Claro, ¿no ves que sólo quería recostarme en el suelo?

Al ver lo ocurrido, Ranma y su padre se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia Soun y Akane.

—Oiga, Tendo, ¿se encuentra bien? —le inquirió Genma—. A ver ¿cuántos dedos puede ver?

Completamente furioso y con los puños crispados, Ranma Saotome se volvió hacia Sombrío y los demás guerreros imperiales para lanzarles mirada feroz. Atrás de él, Shampoo permanecía en su sitio.

—No tengo la menor idea de quienes sean —dijo Ranma con determinación—. Pero no voy a permitirles que hagan lo que les plazca.

—¡No, Ranma no lo hagas! —le suplicó Shampoo.

—Oh, no me digas —dijo el Khan del Lobo con burla—. Muchacho tonto, no tienes posibilidades de ganarme. Para mí eres como una basura. Puedo vencerte con una mano atada a la espalda.

—Eso lo veremos, fanfarrón —respondió Ranma, seguro de sus fuerzas—. Esta es mi técnica... _¡Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken! (El Truco de las Castañas Calientes)_

Con una asombrosa velocidad, Ranma arremetió contra Sombrío con una potente lluvia de puñetazos. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió ya que a pesar de que los golpes de Ranma eran muy veloces, Sombrío conseguía esquivarlos, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado o simplemente bloqueándolos con las manos sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Ranma sencillamente no podía creerlo, pero su enemigo se movía con una rapidez que nunca había imaginado que existiera.

_"¡No puede ser!"_, pensó mientras continuaba atacando. _"¡Mis golpes no le hacen absolutamente nada! ¡No le puedo atinar!"_.

Sarah, Belcer y los soldados imperiales observaron la escena divertidos y, luego de un momento de calma, alguno que otro de la tropa rompió en carcajadas.

—Qué patético muchacho —observó Sarah—. A pesar de que es infinitamente inferior a Sombrío insiste en atacarlo con esa técnica tan simple.

Belcer asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que esto va a ser demasiado sencillo.

Sorpresivamente, Ranma detuvo su ataque y se alejó de su enemigo con un ágil salto hacia atrás. Aunque parecía imposible, no había conseguido ni siquiera tocar a su adversario.

—¿Qué pasó, mocoso? —preguntó Sombrío con burla—. No me digas que esa fue tu mejor técnica porque para mí fue verdaderamente insignificante. Espero que tengas algo mejor en mente.

—¡Cállate! —profirió Ranma enardecido—. ¡Apenas estoy empezando a calentar!

Sombrío sonrió malévolamente y bajó la mirada.

—Ahora sabrás lo que es una verdadera técnica, mocoso.

Una especie de neblina oscura comenzó a emanar de los pies del Khan del Lobo, esparciendo en todas direcciones y cubriendo todo el ambiente en cuestión de segundos. Acto seguido, Sombrío desapareció en medio de la bruma.

—¡Ranma, ten cuidado! —gritó Akane.

—Ranma —murmuró Shampoo por su lado.

El chico volvió la vista hacia todos lados con incertidumbre. La espesa niebla había comenzado a rodearlo rápidamente y le impedía ver más allá de su nariz.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —preguntó para sí.

—Los lobos suelen atacar en las noches aprovechando la neblina —le respondió la voz de Sombrío—. Como podrás darte cuenta, es difícil saber de donde vendrá en ataque en medio de tal oscuridad.

—¡Cállate, miserable! —gruñó Ranma irritado, volviendo la vista hacia el sitio de donde creía venía la voz del Khan—. ¡Sal y pelea, cobarde!

Enseguida, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Sombrío detrás de él.

—Aquí estoy.

Ranma se puso en tensión cuando la figura de su oponente emergió de la densa neblina.

—Mira bien esto, chico... —comenzó a decir Sombrío mientras hacía una serie de movimientos con sus manos—. _¡Nebula Lupus!_

Con una velocidad sobrehumana que Ranma Saotome fue incapaz de seguir con la mirada, el Khan del Lobo comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de poderosos y rápidos golpes.

—¿Qué opinas de mi técnica, chico? —le inquirió Sombrío mientras lo atacaba desde todos los ángulos posibles—. ¡Toma, gusano!

Ranma ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo necesario para protegerse y luego de ser golpeada brutalmente durante unos instantes, salió de la niebla volando para caer dentro de un pequeño estanque ubicado en el centro del jardín.

¡SPLASH! Al ver lo ocurrido, Akane no se lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente se interpuso entre el estanque y Sombrío. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que continuarán lastimando a su prometido.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó mientras adoptaba una especie de guardia—. No dejaré que sigas lastimando a Ranma.

Sombrío miró a Akane de arriba abajo con morboso detenimiento. Ciertamente, aquella era una chica bastante atractiva y hermosa. Luego de que acabó de comérsela con la mirada, el guerrero Khan sonrió pervertidamente.

—No tenía la menor idea de que me iba a encontrar una cosa tan linda por estos lugares.

Sarah no pudo disimular el enfado que le provocaba escuchar a Sombrío.

—Tenía que salir con esas tonterías, ya se me hacía raro que no lo hiciera —susurró para sí.

Akane le lanzó una mirada de ferocidad al Khan del Lobo. Estaba bastante claro que quería entrar en combate.

—¡Eres un loco! Más vale que te defiendas.

Sombrío sonrió divertido al escuchar las palabras de Akane. Le encantaban las mujeres con carácter.

—Sí deseas atacarme, puedes hacerlo. Dame tu mejor golpe, nena.

Akane avanzó un paso al frente. Iba a lanzarse sobre el Khan cuando una chica pelirroja emergió de las aguas del estanque para detenerla.

—¡Akane! —gritó la pelirroja—. ¡No intervengas! ¡Yo me haré cargo de él!

Tanto Sombrío como sus acompañantes se volvieron hacia la misteriosa pelirroja. Un detalle que realmente saltaba a la vista, y que llamaba la atención, era el hecho de que aquella jovencita de figura escultural portaba las mismas ropas que Ranma.

—Vaya, Sombrío —exclamó Belcer, alisándose los cabellos—. Ya me di cuenta porque pudiste vencer tan fácilmente a ese niño. Estabas peleando con una chica.

—¿Una chica? —repitió Sombrío con cara de idiota, parpadeando varias veces—. Pero miren nada más. Tampoco está nada mal —dejó a Akane de lado y se acercó a la pelirroja—, aunque la verdad lograste engañarme. Por un instante pensé que eras un muchacho.

—¡Yo soy un hombre! —gritó la chica pelirroja, visiblemente furiosa—. ¡Miserable! Ahora continuaremos nuestra pelea

—No digas tonterías —intervino Belcer—. Se te cayó el disfraz. ¿Crees que no sé la diferencia entre una chica y un mocoso?

De pronto, las hermanas de Akane se asomaron por la puerta que daba al patio para tratar de averiguar lo que sucedía.

—¿Pero qué le paso a la barda? —exclamó Kasumi alarmada.

Nabiki observó a los recién llegados por un momento, luego a Shampoo y finalmente a la chica pelirroja.

—Este va a ser uno de esos días —murmuró con absoluta indiferencia y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto, segura de que no se perdería nada que no hubiera visto antes.

La pelirroja salió del estanque con paso firme, tras hacer a un lado a Akane encaró a Sombrío.

—Yo soy a quien echaste al estanque —alzó los puños—, así que mejor prepárate.

Sarah y Belcer se miraron entre sí, algo extrañados.

—Creo que el golpe la afectó —murmuró Sarah—. Ahora se cree hombre.

Molesta, la pelirroja lanzó una mirada de soslayo a los Khans.

—Yo soy Ranma Sotome —declaró enérgicamente—. Esta vez comenzara la verdadera pelea.

Sombrío sonrió malévolamente.

—Oh, sí, me gustan las peleas con mujeres.

_Continuará... ._


	13. CONFIDENCIAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XII**

**CONFIDENCIAS**

_Tokio, Japón_

Con las miradas puestas en el horizonte, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh observaban el sol desvanecerse en el hermoso ocaso que coronaba la inmensidad del océano. Un suave y repentino viento agitó los cabellos de las chicas mientras se relajaban escuchando el continuo oleaje del mar desde la playa.

—¿De modo que tus pesadillas han continuado por varios días? —inquirió Haruka sin volver la mirada hacia su compañera que aguardaba junto a ella.

Michiru bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—Sí, pero aún sigo sin entender qué es lo que estas visiones significan —murmuró con preocupación—. El otro día pude ver algo en mi espejo de Neptuno, era una sombra oscura, pero sólo ocurrió por un momento y no pude distinguirla bien.

Haruka se recargó en el flamante convertible amarillo estacionado detrás de ellas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró los ojos.

—Vaya —exclamó sarcástica—. Tus habilidades ya no son tan buenas como lo eran antes.

Michiru se volvió hacia su compañera para admirarla de perfil y sonrió de buena gana.

—¿De manera que ya no te parezco suficiente?

Una leve sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Haruka, que se giró levemente hacia Michiru para devolverle la mirada con ternura.

—Estaba bromeando. Sabes que jamás me has decepcionado y menos cuando estamos solas —hizo una pausa y llevó sus ojos de regreso al horizonte. El sol estaba por desaparecer—. Lo que quisiera saber es quién es el nuevo enemigo que amenaza la Tierra.

Michiru no se atrevió a hacer alguna conjetura. Bajó la mirada mientras el sonido del mar llenaba el silencio que las palabras de Haruka habían dejado tras de sí.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima (Residencia Tendo)_

—Mira, lindura, ¿por que no mejor aceptas venir conmigo? Te aseguro que soy muy difícil de olvidar —dijo Sombrío, intentando mostrarse seductor, aunque en realidad parecía un payaso—. Todas las mujeres que han pasado por mis manos jamás me han olvidado.

La pelirroja realizó un violento ademán con la mano para enfatizar su rechazó.

—Ya te dije que soy un hombre, ¿es qué eres tan tonto que no puedes entenderlo?

El Khan del Lobo volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Pero qué cosas dices, niña.

Entonces, de repente, un chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, empapándola por completo. Sombrío alzó una ceja mientras Akane vertía el contenido de una tetera sobre la chica de cabello rojizo.

—Así está mejor —se escuchó decir a la pelirroja con una voz claramente masculina.

Tras unos segundos, el Khan del Lobo descubrió con una mezcla sorpresa y desagrado que aquella escultural chica había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba Ranma Saotome.

—¿Eh? ¿Adónde diablos se fue la pelirroja?

—Yo soy la chica pelirroja, torpe —declaró Ranma, señalándose con el pulgar—. He tenido que vivir con esta maldición desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que me cae agua fría me convierto en una chica, pero eso no te incumbe.

La quijada de Sombrío se abrió tan rápido como una caja registradora.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —gritó exaltado—. ¡Eres un... .

Belcer, por su parte, comenzó a reírse por la suerte de Sombrío. Volvió el rostro hacia Sarah y dijo:

—Vaya, había visto cosas extrañas en mi vida, pero nada como eso.

La Khan del Basilisco asintió con la cabeza.

—Un hombre que se convierte en mujer, pero que asco —murmuró con desprecio.

El Khan del Lobo se llevó la mano apresuradamente hasta el escáner visual.

—Bitácora personal: Al parecer los habitantes de este extraño planeta gustan de costumbres pervertidas tales como convertirse en mujeres. Esto último sugiere que la población sea posiblemente hermafrodita.

Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo! ¡Yo soy tan hombre como tú!

—No me fastidies —replicó Sombrío de inmediato—. Yo tengo mis cromosomas bien puestos, en cambio... —sonrió maliciosamente—, tú eres un fenómeno.

El sólo escuchar las palabras despectivas de Sombrío le fue suficiente a Ranma para enfurecerse como nunca. Había tocado su punto débil. Desde que había tenido la desgracia de sufrir aquella maldición, producto de un viaje al valle de Jusenko en China, había tenido que soportar mil humillaciones parecidas, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —murmuró cabizbajo; de pronto alzó el rostro—. Nunca te lo perdonaré, me las pagarás todas juntas.

Sombrío se cruzó de brazos despreocupadamente.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto, afeminado? —le inquirió desafiante—. Tu nivel de poder es insignificante. ¿Vas a usar tu ridícula técnica de los puños o te convertirás en niña?

—¡Él no peleará solo! —se escuchó decir a alguien en la copa de un árbol cercano.

Sarah levantó la mirada hacia el árbol para ver a Ryoga Hibiki saltar al aire y luego aterrizar en el patio.

Ranma se volvió hacia el joven de la pañoleta amarilla, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

—Ryoga.

—¡Es Ryoga! —exclamó Akane gustosamente—. ¡Ha venido a ayudarnos!

El joven de la pañoleta se levantó lentamente y se giró hacia Ranma.

—Ranma, yo te ayudaré a enfrentarte a estos tipos.

—¿Qué dices, Ryoga? —le inquirió Saotome con fastidio—. Yo me encargaré de ellos solo.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja maliciosamente.

—¿En serio? —se burló—. Pues hace un momento no me pareció que estuvieras haciendo un buen papel.

Ajeno a la conversación entre aquellos chicos, Belcer se golpeó una palma con el puño y exclamó:

—Estos idiotas ya me aburrieron con sus necedades. Nadie se atreve a ignorarnos de esa manera y se sale con la suya. Vamos a barrer el piso con todos ellos.

Sombrío bajó la cabeza y rió en un susurró apenas audible.

—Belcer, hazte cargo de las demás basuras, pero del afeminado me encargo yo.

Una sonrisa de placer iluminó el rostro del Khan del Golem.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien —dijo y luego se volvió hacia la tropa de soldados de asalto que los acompañaban—. Ustedes no se metan en esto. Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos imbéciles.

Belcer caminó unos cuantos pasos. Al ver esto, Ryoga y Ranma suspendieron su discusión y adoptaron distintas poses de combate respectivamente.

—Dejaremos la plática para después —dijo Ranma—. Lo primero será encargarnos de estos miserables.

Ryoga lo miró levemente de reojo y asintió de buena gana.

—Me parece bien.

Akane observó la escena y exclamó:

—¡Ranma, ten cuidado!

Ryoga frunció la boca y sintió como una puñalada fría le atravesaba el corazón. Su amada Akane, aquella que le robaba el aliento por las noches, no había cambiado sus sentimientos. No había pasado un día sin que se lamentara por no haber logrado que Akane lo prefiriera por encima de Ranma.

—Aún me ve como un amigo —murmuró para sí en voz baja.

La voz de Belcer lo volvió a la realidad.

—Yo me encargo del mocoso con pañoleta amarilla —sentenció mientras accionaba su escáner visual—. Patearle el trasero a sujetos como él es un pasatiempo —añadió con desprecio una vez que el aparato terminó su función—. No sé por qué Sombrío no me deja ocuparme de los dos.

Genma, Soun y Shampoo se situaron atrás de Ranma y Ryoga y se prepararon unirse a la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar.

—No pelearás solo, hijo —declaró Genma—. Nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿no es verdad, Tendo?

—Por supuesto —respondió Soun sin pensarlo—. No dejaremos que estos fanfarrones vengan con sus amenazas y se vayan tan campantes.

Shampoo se aproximó a Sarah para mirarla fijamente.

—No dejaré que lastimen a mi querido Ranma.

La Khan del Basilisco soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, chiquilla tonta? Sencillamente ustedes no saben con quién se meten.

Sombrío miró a sus contrincantes uno por uno y al cabo de un momento dijo:

—Esto va a ser muy divertido —hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza hacia Belcer—. Te apuesto diez créditos a que acabo con el afeminado más rápido que tú con el zoquete de la pañoleta.

El Khan del Golem rió levemente y aceptó.

—Bien, pero perderás como la última vez.

Sombrío volvió los ojos hacia Ranma.

—No lo creo, esa sabandija verdaderamente tiene deseos de combatir conmigo.

Ranma avanzó un paso para mejorar su posición.

—Esta vez te derrotaré —declaró, dirigiéndose al Khan del Lobo—. La ultima vez me confié, pero ahora no será así —hizo una pausa y dando un fuerte grito se lanzó sobre su enemigo dispuesto a derrotarlo.

Sombrío, por su parte, sonrió malévolamente y esperó pacientemente a que Ranma lo atacara primero.

_Papunika_

Lance apartó unos cuantos arbustos más, descubriendo la nave espacial a la vista de todos. Como era de esperarse, Dai y sus amigos miraron aquel enorme disco metálico con curiosidad y desconfianza.

—¿De verdad está cosa puede volar por los aires? —preguntó Poppu, volviéndose hacia Eclipse—. No le veo las alas por ninguna parte, aunque los globos de aire caliente tampoco tienen alas.

Eclipse retiró otro arbusto y respondió con cierto enfado:

—Claro que puede volar y sí ustedes pueden atraer ese rayo que necesitamos, entonces podremos volver a nuestro mundo.

Dai se acercó lentamente y extendió una de sus manos para palpar la superficie metálica de aquel extraño artefacto. Estaba frío como el hielo y curiosamente reflejaba su imagen.

—Oigan, me puedo ver aquí como sí fuera un espejo —observó alegremente.

—A ver sí es cierto —dijo Poppu, acercándose velozmente por atrás de Dai—. Es verdad, mírenme. —Se sujetó las mejillas y comenzó a hacer distintos gestos mientras se veía.

Lance se llevó una mano al rostro, experimentando pena ajena.

—No puede ser. Esos chicos no tienen la menor idea de lo que es la seriedad y... ¿Eclipse?

Justo en ese momento, Lance cayó en cuenta de que su compañero no estaba en el sitio donde él pensaba. Al buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontró al lado de Dai y Poppu haciendo toda clase de gestos faciales.

—Eso no es nada —afirmó Eclipse mientras sacaba la lengua—. Vean esto.

Por unos instantes, Lance no supo ni qué decir y se quedó de una pieza hasta que el enorme Rey de las Fieras se acercó a él con una pregunta.

—¿Como entraremos? No veo ninguna puerta.

Lance suspiró antes de contestar.

—Es verdad, abriré la escotilla —alzó un brazo y presionó un botón en su muñeca, enseguida una puerta se abrió en un costado de la nave—. Listo.

Krokodin miró la entrada de la nave detenidamente y al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta que ésta era muy pequeña para que él.

—Oigan, ¿y yo cómo entraré?

Fue hasta ese momento que Lance reparó en el gran tamaño de Krokodin. El Rey de las Fieras era demasiado grande para entrar por la escotilla y aún cuando pudiera hacerlo, no había suficiente espacio dentro de la nave para llevarlo con ellos.

—Eh, me temo que tendrás que quedarte, amigo. No vas a caber ahí dentro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Rey de las Fieras con sorpresa—. No hablas en serio.

Dai dejó de prestarle atención a las caras de Poppu y Eclipse y se volvió hacia Lance.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso Krokodin no vendrá con nosotros?

—Es demasiado enorme —respondió Lance como no queriendo—. Sí tuviéramos una nave más grande lo llevaríamos con nosotros, pero... .

Dai iba a insistir una vez más en que buscaran alguna manera de llevar a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Krokodin lo obligó a aguardar.

—Está bien, Dai, tendré que quedarme.

El chico lo miró desconcertado, negándose a darse por vencido.

—Pero, Krokodin... .

El Rey de las fieras le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Alguien tiene que permanecer en el reino. ¿Quién se quedará para enfrentar al Ejército del Mal? Mejor vayan ustedes y asegúrense de acabar con esos malvados.

—Krokodin tiene razón —convino Leona, atrayendo la atención de Lance y Dai—. Alguien debe quedarse aquí —guardó silencio y volvió su rostro para mirar por encima del hombro a los tres Sabios que la acompañaban—. Ustedes también se quedarán.

Apolo no parecía dispuesto a aceptar eso.

—Pero, princesa alguien debe protegerla.

La soberana de Papunika se acercó a Dai para abrazarlo por el cuello.

—No se preocupen, Dai cuidará muy bien de mí.

Por un momento el chico no supo qué decir o hacer salvó ruborizarse.

—Al menos deje que uno de nosotros vaya con usted —sugirió Eimi—. Mi hermana puede acompañarla.

Marine avanzó un paso inmediatamente.

—Es verdad, déjeme ir, princesa.

Leona lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

—Está bien, de todas formas creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Hyunkel, que había permanecido callado desde que habían salido del castillo real, dejó el árbol donde estaba recargado y se dirigió hacia Lance.

—Yo también iré.

Lance hizo un encogimiento de hombros a sabiendas de los inconvenientes de llevar a tantas personas.

—Me parece bien, iremos algo apretados, pero... .

Antes de que Lance terminara de hablar, Hyunkel se giró hacia Poppu, que todavía seguía con los gestos.

—Poppu, es hora de que realices ese hechizo mágico para convocar nubes de lluvia. Justo como la vez en que pelearon conmigo.

El mago dejó de hacer gestos y se irguió con orgullo.

—No te preocupes, Hyunkel, deja todo de mi parte.

_Tokio-3_

Varios agentes de SEELE se detuvieron ante la puerta de un edificio de ladrillo rojo, grande, pero discreto. No había nombre ni número que identificara aquella puerta.

—Hemos venido a ver al general Kymura —declaró uno de los agentes, mostrando su identificación al mayordomo que salió a recibirlos—. Tenemos que hablar con él de un asunto muy importante.

El mayordomo les indicó un pasillo largo, apenas iluminado.

—Vengan por aquí, por favor.

Los agentes de SEELE fueron conducidos hasta una biblioteca adornada lujosamente con paneles de nogal, toques de latón y plata que decoraban una amplia sala.

—El general se reunirá con ustedes en unos momentos.

El mayordomo se giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la biblioteca cerrando las puertas tras de sí sin hacer ningún ruido. Uno de los agentes lo vio marchar, tomó asiento y se volvió hacia uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Crees que sospechen que venimos a interrogarlos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo creo, pero aún así, tenemos unidades de apoyo afuera por sí la cosa se pone espinosa. Estos del grupo Apocalipsis tienen mucho que explicar.

Un tercer agente encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que se le atribuye a Kymura y a su grupo?

—Tenemos sospechas de que han estado realizando labores de espionaje —respondió el agente que estaba sentado—. También creemos que están metido en una especie de conspiración.

El agente del cigarrillo inhaló.

—Según tengo entendido, los jefes también desconfían de Nerv y especialmente de Gendou —hizo una pausa y consultó su reloj—. Me parece que para este momento ya deben de haber detenido a Fuyutsuki.

Otro de los agentes asintió.

—Sí, pobres, me da lástima pensar en su futuro. Quizá tengamos que sacarles la verdad a golpes.

Todos los agentes rieron maliciosamente con complicidad.

En otra habitación, el general Kymura y su lugarteniente, Yamuro Sato, escuchaban atentamente al mayordomo que había recibido a los agentes de SEELE.

—¿Qué demonios dices? —siseó Kymura iracundo—. ¿Es verdad eso?

El mayordomo sostuvo sin inmutarse la mirada que le estaba lanzando el general.

—Los agentes de SEELE lo esperan en la biblioteca, dicen que quieren hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante —hizo una pausa—, también hay varios hombres de SEELE apostados en los alrededores del edificio y hace poco se me informó que detuvieron a Fuyutsuki en las propias instalaciones de NERV.

Sato, que normalmente se ponía nervioso por cualquier cosa, parecía aterrado.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó volviéndose hacia el general—. ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Que me cieguen! ¡La partida se acabo, estamos perdidos! ¡Han venido por nosotros!

—¡No pierdas la calma! —dijo Kymura, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Estoy seguro de que todavía no tienen nada seguro, de lo contrario no vendrían tranquilamente por nosotros. Lo mejor será contactar a Genghis Khan.

Le hizo una seña al mayordomo, que se inclinó a manera de respuesta y se fue.

Cuando el mayordomo se hubo marchado, Kymura hizo venir a Masamaru Ryo, su segundo hombre de confianza, llevó a sus acompañantes a una zona reservada donde no podrían ser vistos ni oídos por nadie, y activó un comunicador holográfico.

El holograma tardó unos segundos en aparecer. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, una oscura silueta vestida de negro y cubierto por una larga capa cuya capucha protegía su identidad cobró forma dentro de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una voz con impaciencia.

Kymura, que permanecía impasible ante el holograma, se apresuró a responder.

—Varios agentes de SEELE han venido a interrogarnos y recientemente nos enteramos que han detenido a Fuyutsuki en NERV.

Como sí fuera incapaz de soportar el silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras, Yamuro Sato se apresuró a irrumpir en él con los ojos desorbitados por la desesperación.

—¡El plan ha fracaso, Genghis Khan! ¡No nos atrevemos a desafiar a SEELE! ¡Esto se termina ahora!

La oscura silueta se volvió unos centímetros hacia él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres desafiarme a mí, Sato? Eso sí que es gracioso —la capucha se inclinó hacia el general nipón—. ¡Kymura!

El general dio un rápido paso al frente.

—¿Sí, señor?

La voz de Genghis Khan se volvió lenta y silbante.

—No quiero volver a ver a esta inmunda alimaña en mi presencia.

El general Kymura volvió la vista hacia Sato, pero su lugarteniente ya estaba abandonando el reservado con una expresión de terror.

En cuanto Sato se hubo marchado, Genghis Khan prosiguió.

—Este es un giro inesperado, desde luego, pero podemos aprovecharlo. Es hora de adelantar nuestros planes, general. Comience con la última parte del plan.

Kymura lanzó una rápida mirada a Masamaru, quien hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse tranquilo sin conseguirlo.

—Señor mío, aún no contamos con los recursos disponibles para... .

—Yo proveeré de lo necesario. Empieza a movilizar a todos los que están de nuestro lado y elimina a aquellos que sepan algo sobre nosotros.

—De acuerdo —Kymura hizo una rápida inspiración de aire—, ¿y los agentes de SEELE? ¿qué debo decirles?

Genghis Khan pareció volverse todavía más oscuro dentro de su túnica, y su rostro descendió hacia las sombras.

—El presidente Keel no debió haber complicado más las cosas. Mátalos enseguida.

—Sí, señor mío, como desee —repuso Kymura.

En cuanto el holograma hubo desaparecido, el general Kymura se volvió hacia Masamaru para darle instrucciones.

—Avisa a nuestros hombres que se encarguen de eliminar a los agentes de Seele que están en la biblioteca, nosotros huiremos por el acceso secreto.

Masamaru asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay sobre Kaji-kun? —preguntó inseguro—. Él sabe de nosotros, quizás yo podría convencerlo de que nos ayudara... .

—Ya escuchaste a Genghis Khan —le interrumpió Kymura ásperamente—, hazte cargo de él.

_ Planeta Noat_

Un nuevo convoy de naves abandonó el grupo de cruceros estelares que orbitaban el inmenso planeta. En el interior de los transbordadores iban técnicos y decenas de civiles que había recibido autorización de la reina Andrea y los capitanes de la flota para descender en el planeta.

Astrea estaba frente a un ventanal que iba del suelo al techo, contemplando el movimiento de las naves en el oscuro vacío del espacio. Su mente comenzó a dispersarse en un centenar de pensamientos sobre su vida. Le preocupaba la rivalidad creciente entre Cadmio y Asiont, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo. Desde niña se había formado la costumbre de tratar de arreglar los problemas de los demás, aunque no siempre lograba hacerlo. A veces lo único que podía hacer por alguien era simplemente escucharlo. Y esa era una de las razones por la que muchos disfrutaban de su compañía. La Maestra Celestial que se había encargado de adiestrarla en sus inicios siempre le había dicho que no era posible resolver todos los problemas de las personas, pero Astrea siempre trataba de hacerlo y cuando no lo conseguía por alguna razón se sentía mal consigo mismo.

Los Celestiales habían sido para ella una familia, y el hecho de ver que dos de sus integrantes pelearan entre sí no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Asiont y Cadmio habían mantenido una rivalidad que venía de mucho tiempo atrás. Hace muchos años, no muchos después de que su Maestra muriera asesinada, el Maestro Aristeo la había llevado a un Santuario secreto donde se escondían los últimos Celestiales con vida. Las continuas guerras y los muchos conflictos de la galaxia habían llevado a la Orden al borde de la total aniquilación. De no actuar con inteligencia, Aristeo sabía que los Celestiales desaparecerían para siempre y su legado quedaría en el olvido. En el Santuario se escondían, además de Aristeo, dos Caballeros y cinco aprendices. Era todo lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido una gran Orden.

Aristeo se vio obligado a hacerse a un lado mientras la galaxia se sumergía en el caos y decenas de mundos eran arrasados. Cuando el rey Lux de Endoria fue derrocado y la Alianza Galáctica disuelta, Aristeo insistió en que todos se quedaran ocultos esperando una mejor oportunidad para actuar. Pero no todos pensaban así. Uno de los Caballeros abandonó la seguridad del Santuario y nunca más se le volvió a ver. Poco después los Celestiales se enteraron de que había sido asesinado. Aristeo había hecho lo posible por entrenar bien a sus aprendices, pero era demasiado viejo para hacerlo correctamente. Los jóvenes que Aristeo entrenaba tenían buenos sentimientos, pero eran rebeldes de una u otro modo. Preferían seguir sus instintos antes que las reglas y mandatos de la Orden. Y por eso, cuando la noticia de que Endoria había iniciado una nueva guerra, uno de los aprendices decidió abandonar la Orden.

Una nave cruzó la ventana, atrayendo la atención de Astrea. Ésta contempló la nave alejarse y luego bajó la mirada. Su mente quedó envuelta por los recuerdos del pasado. El aprendiz que deseaba dejar la Orden era Asiont. Esto lo llevó a tener una seria diferencia con Aristeo que terminó en una disputa. Astrea todavía recordaba todo aquello como sí hubiese acabado de pasar.

Asiont pensaba de una manera muy diferente a la de su Maestro. ¿Cómo honrar los ideales de la Orden quedándose escondidos mientras miles sufrían? Por millares de años los Caballeros Celestiales se habían dedicado a velar por la paz y la justicia. No importaba sí había cien o solamente uno. El deber era el mismo. El lugar de los Celestiales era en medio del huracán de destrucción que se cernía sobre la galaxia, no en el exterior. Cadmio rechazó inmediatamente la postura de Asiont y lo tachó de rebelde. Aristeo decidió expulsar a Asiont de la Orden y lo condenó a no volver jamás.

Para Astrea fue un momento determinante. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado salir del Santuario para aliviar los problemas de miles de seres que sufrían los horrores de guerras crueles y la opresión de los tiranos. Asiont sólo había expresado en voz alta el sentir de la mayoría. Y por eso decidió acompañarlo cuando éste y Lance dejaron el Santuario. En ocasiones se había hecho la pregunta sobre sí ésa había sido realmente la decisión correcta, pero con el tiempo las dudas fueron desapareciendo. Había hecho lo correcto y lo sabía.

—¿Ahora la preocupada eres tú, verdad? —escuchó decir a una voz a sus espaldas.

Astrea se volvió hacia su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Asiont, me da gusto verte, estaba pensando en el pasado.

Él fue a reunirse con ella frente a la ventana. El transporte ya estaba entrando en la atmósfera de Noat por lo que disminuyó su velocidad.

—¿Hablaste con Cadmio, verdad?

La chica sonrió tristemente.

—Sí. Según tengo entendido partió hace unos momentos en dirección al sistema Rizus. Cree que desde ahí podrá hacer contacto con el alto mando aliado.

Él la miró detenidamente.

—Vamos, cuéntame que sucedió.

—Es sólo que me preocupa que tú y Cadmio no puedan llevarse bien —hizo pausa un momento y continuó—. Desde que dejamos el Santuario no habíamos tenido noticias de ellos hasta que volvimos a reunirnos poco antes de la batalla en el planeta rojo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—Vamos, no te angusties por eso. Cadmio es orgulloso, pero en el fondo sabe que está equivocado —llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de Astrea—. Quita esa cara, por favor.

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió tiernamente provocando que el ritmo cardiaco de él se acelerara.

—Gracias, en verdad necesitaba de esas palabras.

—Y yo necesitaba verte... han pasado muchas cosas y creo que finalmente debo confesarte que... —Asiont no sabía como continuar, tragó saliva e hizo otro intento—. Es difícil, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Ambos se miraron uno segundos sin hablar.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

Él asintió. No podía hablar.

—Eres algo lento, Asiont, ¿lo sabías?

Se le aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, tal vez —dijo al fin—. Alguien me dijo que no debía perder el tiempo. Me gustaría casarme contigo y retirarme a vivir en un lugar donde nadie nos conociera. ¿Lo crees posible? Un lugar donde nadie nos conociera, donde no hubiera guerras ni políticos.

Astrea lo miró unos instantes con la boca entre abierta.

—¿De verdad hablas en serio?

—Sí, estoy seguro de lo que digo.

—Un lugar donde nadie nos conociera y no hubiera guerras. Suena un poco irreal, pero me gustaría estar en un sitio así. Tendríamos que dejar de ser Celestiales, pero no me importaría hacerlo. Después de todo, ya nos expulsaron oficialmente de la Orden.

Asiont sonrió ligeramente. Tuvo deseos de abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, pero se contuvo. La tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente.

En tanto, mientras los transportes terminaban su descenso en Noat, la reina Andrea esperaba pacientemente a que el plazo otorgado a Cadmio para hacer contacto con el alto mando concluyera. Las refacciones, provisiones y combustible obtenidos de la base secreta ya habían sido cargados y sólo faltaban unos cuantos ajustes más para iniciar el traslado a un lugar más seguro.

Andrea estaba por retirarse del puente para descansar un poco cuando de pronto la voz del primero oficial del _Artemisa_, el teniente River, la detuvo.

—Majestad, hemos detectando una especie de punto de salto dimensional.

Andrea frunció el entrecejo y se aproximó hacia el oficial.

—¿Qué sucede?

Pero antes de que River pudiera responderle, una abertura dimensional se formó delante del grupo de naves aliadas. Del interior de aquel túnel luminoso, surgieron rápidamente siete destructores endorianos y cientos de naves caza.

La reina de Lerasi se quedó estupefacta al igual que el resto de oficiales y técnicos del puente de mando. De pronto una voz desde el centro de comunicaciones rompió aquel silencio provocado por la aparición de los destructores enemigos.

—Su alteza, estoy recibiendo una señal —el técnico presionó unos cuantos botones y enseguida una transmisión proveniente de la flota imperial se dejó escuchar por las emisoras

—Habla el almirante Jasanth de la flota imperial de Endoria a la _Artemisa_, _Juris Arius_ y demás naves renegadas. Se les ordena rendirse y prepararse para ser abordados.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por no decir aterrados. Por unos segundos, Andrea y sus acompañantes tuvieron la misma pregunta en mente: ¿Cómo diablos los habían encontrado tan rápido? Sin embargo, lo precario de la situación no daba tiempo para perderlo haciendo especulaciones. Andrea lanzó una rápida mirada al capitán del _Artemisa_, quien estaba paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

—Activen el comunicador —ordenó la reina—. Quiero hablarles.

El técnico acató el mandato de inmediato y llevó su mano a otro botón.

—Habla la reina Andrea Zeiva del planeta Lerasi. Usted está acatando una orden ilegal en clara violación de las leyes endorianas de la quinta república. ¡Vamos, capitán! ¡Usted sabe que está obedeciendo a un usurpador!

_ Astronave Aurora_

En el puente de mando de la nave imperial, José estalló en una sonora carcajada sin poder creer en su suerte. Sepultura y Lilith se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó riendo—. Mi hermana está en una de esas naves.

Sigma se giró hacia él.

—¿Andrea Zeiva? ¿La reina de Lerasi?

El emperador endoriano se volvió y asintió.

—Sí, es una agradable noticia. Ha llegado la hora de ajustarle las cuentas a esa traidora.

Totalmente ajeno a las palabras del emperador de Endoria, Sepultura llevó su mirada hacia el ventanal del puente que mostraba la esfera esmeralda resplandeciente de Noat situada tras las naves de la Alianza Estelar.

—Percibo dos presencias en esas naves. Una es... .

—Una tiene un nivel de 21,899 unidades —dijo Lilith terminado la frase por él—. La otra apenas alcanza un nivel de 7,655 unidades. Sin duda debe tratarse de dos de los Celestiales que venimos a buscar. Que raro, pensé que había por lo menos tres.

El Khan de la Muerte se volvió para mirarla fríamente, dándole a entender su desprecio.

—No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé gracias a mi percepción. El emperador tenía razón en sus sospechas. Esos Celestiales deben ser unos simples aprendices o de lo contrario tendrían más poder.

Entretanto, José Zeiva ya había terminado de reír, así que se giró hacia el capitán Jasanth.

—Capitán, inicie una comunicación con la nave de mi hermana. Quiero ver su rostro cuando me vea.

_ Continuará... ._


	14. LA PROMESA HECHA CON EL CORAZÓN

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XIII**

**LA PROMESA HECHA CON EL CORAZÓN**

_Sistema Noat_

Los cazas endorianos continuaban aproximándose más y más al grupo de naves aliadas que permanecían estacionada en la órbita del planeta. Sin perder tiempo, los capitanes aliados dieron la orden a todos los pilotos para que abordaran sus naves de combate y salieran al espacio para proteger la flota. En unos cuantos segundos, los sistemas de armas de todos los cruceros estuvieron armados y listos para disparar.

A pesar de que las naves caza de ambos bandos iban acercándose rápidamente a un punto de encuentro, todavía nadie había recibido la orden de abrir fuego. Era una guerra de nervios donde la mayoría de los pilotos contaban los largos segundos mientras llevaban sus naves adelante.

Andrea había dado la indicación de no iniciar la batalla a menos que el enemigo disparara primero. Aunque la reina sabía que tenía escasas posibilidades de lograrlo, confiaba en poder convencer a los capitanes imperiales de dejarlos ir sí les hacía saber que transportaba un gran número de civiles y heridos. Desde hacía tiempo se sabía con certeza que algunos oficiales de la flota endoriana permitían huir a las naves que transportaban civiles, y heridos, pero lo que la reina no sospechaba era que en aquella ocasión su propio hermano comandaba la fuerza de ataque detrás de Jasanth.

—Repito, llevamos en su mayoría oficiales heridos y civiles —volvió a decir Andrea, tratando de oírse tranquila—. Capitán, usted sabe que esto está mal. Las leyes y los tratos de guerra prohíben atentar contra la vida de los no combatientes y los heridos. Por favor, déjenos ir por esta ocasión.

Los cazas enemigos continuaban aproximándose, pero ninguno había abierto fuego todavía.

River, el primer oficial del _Artemisa_, se volvió hacia la reina.

—Estamos recibiendo una transmisión de la nave enemiga de mando.

La pantalla visora del puente cobró vida en un parpadeó y el rostro del emperador de Endoria apareció en él. José Zeiva contempló a su hermana y a los demás oficiales como si se encontrase tan por encima de ellos que cualquier clase de contacto entre él y los de la Alianza Estelar fuera prácticamente inconcebible.

—¡José! —exclamó Andrea, muerta por la sorpresa—. ¿Has venido al frente de... .

—Vaya, hermana, que sorpresa. No esperaba verte todavía con vida —le interrumpió el emperador de Endoria, fingiendo sorpresa—. Parece que los informes sobre tu supuesta muerte durante la batalla de Marte fueron demasiado exagerados.

La reina logró recuperar la compostura y se acercó unos pasos a la pantalla.

—José, sólo llevamos heridos y civiles. No puedes atacarnos, sería un asesinato y una violación a los tratados y las leyes de la guerra.

El emperador de Endoria se mostró completamente indiferente.

—¿Asesinato? Vamos, no digas tonterías, por favor. No todo tiene que terminar en una batalla desagradable —hizo una pausa y sonrió cínicamente—. ¿Crees que a mis soldados les agrada dispararle a sus compatriotas o a los heridos? No, no soy un monstruo como tú y la Alianza han querido mostrarme ante toda la galaxia. Aunque lo dudes, hermana, sigo siendo el mismo.

—¿No dejarás ir? —preguntó Andrea con suspicacia—. ¿En verdad lo harás?

José asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro, aunque debes darnos algo a cambio. Lo único que tienes que hacer es entregarme a los Caballeros Celestiales que ocultas y darme toda la información que tengas sobre los planes de la Alianza Estelar. Sí haces lo que te pido podrán marcharse en paz y nadie saldrá herido. ¿Qué te parece? Es una buena oferta desde mi perspectiva.

—¡Maldito miserable! —vociferó River desde su puesto—. No le crea, alteza. En cuanto obtenga lo que quiere no dudara en dispáranos.

José lanzó una incomoda mirada de soslayo al oficial.

Andrea se giró levemente hacia River y con la mano le indico que se tranquilizara. Luego se volvió otra vez hacia la pantalla visora.

—¿Celestiales? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó tranquilamente—. Esos guerreros están extintos desde hace varios años. No sé por qué piensas que hay Caballeros Celestiales a bordo de estas naves. Creo que te dieron mal la información.

José frunció el entrecejo, denotando malestar.

—No te hagas la graciosa conmigo —replicó a manera de regaño—. Sé muy bien que estás escondiendo a esos Caballeros Celestiales. Te ordeno que me los entregues de inmediato o de lo contrario será mejor que rindan todas sus naves. Te concedo tiempo para que lo pienses. Dentro de dos ciclos tendré a los Celestiales en mis manos y toda la información de la Alianza o los destruiré a todos.

Andrea exhaló un profundo suspiro y bajó la mirada un momento. Ciertamente, aquella era una situación sumamente difícil. Frente a su flota había siete destructores imperiales y decenas de cazas de combate. Salvo la _Artemisa_, el _Juris-Alzus_ y el _Proteo_, las naves restantes eran transportes civiles y carecían del armamento suficiente para sostener una batalla. Además, estaban las personas que había dejado descender en Noat. Los imperiales no tardarían en descubrirlos e irían por ellos en cuanto comenzara la batalla.

Los segundos parecía eternos. No sabía qué hacer ¿Debía entregar a Astrea y Asiont para salvar a los más de quince mil tripulantes de la flota? Pero en el remoto caso de que decidiera hacerlo, ¿qué le impedía a su hermano romper el trato y aniquilarlos ahí mismo? No sería la primera vez que José estuviera engañándola con falsas promesas para conseguir algo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó José impaciente—. No tengo tu tiempo. La oferta sigue en pie por un ciclo nada más.

La reina le dio varias vueltas al asunto, pero por más que lo intento no encontró otra solución que la que le dictaba su conciencia. Levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada a su hermano tanto directa como impasible.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Tengo una contraoferta. Mantén tu alto al fuego, quita la _Aurora_ y las demás naves de en medio, aléjense a un radio mínimo de cincuenta kilómetros hasta que hayamos realizado el salto al hiperespacio y nadie tendrá que morir.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Sigma, entrando al campo de transmisión para que Andrea pudiera verle—. No estamos bromeando. Ríndanse ahora o todos morirán. No les daremos la menor oportunidad.

—Estamos preparados para defendernos y no dudaremos en hacerlo —prosiguió la reina sin prestar atención a las amenazas de Sigma—. Esa es mi respuesta. Tómala o déjala.

José le dedicó una mirada furiosa y luego la pantalla se oscureció.

—Cortaron la comunicación —informó River.

Andrea respiró hondo.

—¿Qué noticias tenemos de la gente que está en el planeta?

—No tenemos ningún contacto con ellos, majestad. El enemigo ha intervenido todas nuestras comunicaciones. Están por su cuenta a partir de este momento.

De pronto, River se llevó una mano al audífono que sostenía en su oreja y al cabo de un momento, exclamó:

—¡Sus naves ya abrieron fuego!

En ese momento, los cazas endorianos comenzaron a lanzar ráfagas láser contra las naves de la Alianza Estelar. La batalla había dado inició. Andrea contempló la escena sólo una fracción de segundo y rápidamente activó el comunicador de su asiento.

—¡Atención a todas las naves de la flota! ¡Abran fuego! Repito. ¡Abran fuego!

A la orden, todos los cazas aliados respondieron el ataque y el espacio entre las naves aliadas y los destructores endoriano se convirtió en un feroz campo de batalla. Los combatientes lerasinos del escuadrón _Amarillo_, liderados por la princesa Mariana, se unieron a los cazas que participarían en la defensa del _Artemisa_.

—¿En dónde están Asiont y Astrea? —inquirió la reina sin dirigirse nadie en concreto. Por el ventanal vio un enorme destructor endoriano acercarse con todos sus cañones disparando contra ellos. Las detonaciones sacudieron la nave a pesar de los escudos—. ¡Los necesito aquí en el puente de mando!

—Me avisa que bajaron al planeta en un transporte antes de que el enemigo apareciera. No tenemos forma de comunicarnos con ellos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Andrea—. Buen momento escogieron para perderse.

José Zeiva se volvió iracundo hacia Jasanth para mirarlo fijamente. El militar endoriano permanecía impasible en espera de órdenes.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los transportes que descendieron en el planeta?

—Creemos que no saben nada del ataque, señor. Bloqueamos todas las comunicaciones para evitar que hagan contacto con las naves enemigas.

Una sonrisa malévola se insinuó en los labios de Sepultura.

—Bien, estoy completamente seguro que esos patéticos Caballeros Celestiales también bajaron al planeta. Hace unos momentos sentí que sus presencias se desplazaban. Será más sencillo acabar con ellos en Noat.

Lilith miró a su compañero de reojo y luego se dirigió hacia José Zeiva.

—Supongo que querrás ir por ellos, ¿no?

José Zeiva se giró hacia la Khan de Selket y asintió.

—Es exactamente lo que haremos —hizo una pausa y miró Jasanth—. Capitán, continúe el ataque hasta que todas las naves enemiga sean destruidas. Me tiene sin cuidado si se rinden o solicitan un alto al fuego. Destrúyanlos de todos modos. Eso servirá de escarmiento para todos los traidores y desertores.

El endoriano respondió con un saludo militar y asintió.

—Sí, señor.

Sigma volvió la vista un instante hacia la pantalla visora, que en ese momento mostraba el campo de batalla, las naves aliadas y más allá la resplandeciente esfera de Noat, y sonrió malévolamente.

—Esos malditos no tienen escape está vez.

_Reino de Papunika._

Dai fue el primero en entrar a la nave y experimentó la sensación de estar en una extraña y exótica caverna. El interior era una cámara iluminada por unas luces provenientes del techo. Las paredes, llenas de tecnología, no se parecían a nada que jamás hubiera visto hasta entonces. Poppu, por el contrario, sentía un irrefrenable impulso de dejarlo todo y salir de aquella extraña máquina. Eclipse, que ya estaba adentro, no hacía más que empeorar las cosas con su actitud misteriosa.

—¿Qué les parece mi changarro? —preguntó.

Hyunkel se agachó para no golpearse con el techo de la minúscula cabina, y se dirigió a la parte anterior de la nave, donde al fin pudo ver, detrás de las ventanas, un paisaje normal. A la vista del Caballero Inmortal, la cabina estaba como viva, llena de artilugios y luces parpadeantes.

—Jamás había visto nada parecido —murmuró, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Lance se introdujo en la nave conduciendo a Marine y a Leona hasta unos asientos ubicados en la parte posterior de la nave.

—Bueno, sólo siéntense aquí y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás.

Leona miró todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Estaba intrigada con el interior de la nave.

—¿Qué son todas esas luces? —preguntó, refiriéndose al panel de control.

Lance volvió la vista un instante hacia la cabina y sonrió.

—Sólo son los controles de la nave. Sí gusta más adelante puedo enseñarte como funcionan.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Leona con el ánimo desbordado por la emoción—. Eso será increíble.

Marine, por su parte, guardaba sus reservas respecto a la nave.

—Disculpe, princesa, pero no me parece conveniente que... .

—Vamos, Marine —le interrumpió Leona haciendo un gesto con la mano—. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Desde un rincón apartado, Dai estaba mirando discretamente a la soberana de Papunika mientras ésta conversaba con Lance. Inexplicablemente, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago. Intrigado, bajo la mirada y se llevó las manos al abdomen examinándose. Una nueva carcajada de Leona lo hizo alzar el rostro. De pronto Poppu apareció por su costado.

—¡Aja! —exclamó en voz baja—. ¿Celoso?

El chico se ruborizó al instante.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Poppu? —le inquirió medio molesto, medio apenado.

—Vamos, no puedes ocultar tus celos —insistió Poppu, divertido con la reacción de su amigo—. Yo que tú... .

—Yo que tú iba para afuera a convocar las nubes —le instó Eclipse, interviniendo en la plática de pronto—. ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? Vamos, mueve tu trasero mágico y ponte a trabajar.

Poppu frunció el entrecejo con cierto fastidio y se dirigió a la escotilla.

—Ya voy... .

Dai se volvió hacia Eclipse.

—No seas tan rudo con Poppu. Él sólo... .

—Sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo —le interrumpió Eclipse, colocando su mano en la cabeza de Dai—. Aunque la verdad lo corrí por algo que me llamó la atención.

El chico lo miró, intrigado.

—¿Qué cosa?

Eclipse volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie lo escuchaba y luego se hinco frente a Dai.

—¿A ti te gusta Leona, verdad? Quiero toda la historia.

Al oír aquella pregunta, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse de espaldas al suelo.

Fuera de la nave, Poppu extendió los brazos hacia el cielo con las manos abiertas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía. Varias nubes negras empezaron a cubrir el cielo lentamente. De pronto, el joven mago abrió los ojos y gritó con fuerza:

—_¡Ranalion!_

Krokodin, Apolo y Eimi alzaron la vista conjuntamente para mirar la gran cantidad de nubes que había aparecido. Desde la escotilla de la nave, Hyunkel contemplaba la escena impasible mientras el aire mecía su capa y sus cabellos.

En la cabina, Lance y Eclipse ya habían tomado sus lugares y estaban realizando los últimos ajustes para despegar. Lance observaba minuciosamente todo el exterior a través de la ventana mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

—No tenía idea de que estos chicos pudieran hacer esto —murmuró impresionado.

Eclipse se giró hacia él.

—Yo tampoco, pero sí lo que Dai dice es verdad y puede atraer un rayo, entonces podremos volver a casa. De lo contrario nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

Lance asintió y enseguida giró su rostro hacia los controles.

—Ahora sólo falta poner todo listo —bajó una palanca y encendió los motores. El artefacto se elevó en el aire, temblando ligeramente, hasta que se estabilizó a unos metros de altura.

Una vez cumplido su cometido, Poppu se volvió hacia la nave e intento alcanzar la escotilla abierta con las manos, pero estaba demasiado alto para él.

—¡Oye, Hyunkel! ¡Ayúdame!

El Caballero Inmortal bajó la mirada y se inclinó para ayudarlo a subir. Una vez que Poppu estuvo dentro, la escotilla se cerró tras él.

—Espero que tengan suerte —masculló Eimi, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia su hermana y la princesa—. Dioses protéjanlos.

Apolo colocó una mano en la hombro de ella en señal de apoyo.

—Descuida, Eimi, recuerda que Dai está con ellos.

La Sabia asintió con la cabeza.

Dentro de la nave, Eclipse tomó los controles y se dispuso a despegar.

—¡Aquí vamos!

El Espía Estelar tiró de los mandos para elevarla, pero la nave no respondió de la forma que él esperaba. Se desplazó hacia atrás, como un rayo, cruzando el campo y obligando a Krokodin, Apolo y Eimi a lanzarse al suelo. La nave continuó su camino hasta golpear un frondoso árbol y partirlo en dos por la mitad.

Poppu, que acababa de sufrir algo parecido a un infarto imaginario, se había quedado sin aliento como todos los demás.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

En la cabina, Lance se volvió furioso contra Eclipse y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? —gruñó.

El espía se encogió de hombros y sonrió apenado.

—Olvidé que la tenía en reversa, hagámoslo de nuevo —movió una palanca de cambios, dio un fuerte empujón a los mandos y esta vez la nave salió disparada hacia el cielo—. Como si no le hubiera sucedido a usted antes.

Desde el suelo, Krokodin y los Sabios miraron al pequeño platillo alejarse velozmente. En ese momento, Eimi y Apolo rezaron para que todos regresaran con bien y que tuvieran éxito.

—Que tengan buena suerte, amigos —susurró para sí el Rey de las Fieras.

Poco después del despegue, el platillo comenzó a dar vueltas en forma de espiral. Se enderezaron e inmediatamente volvieron a girar haciendo rizos en las nubes.

—¡Uuuuuaaaa! —gritó Poppu, gorgoteando y gimiendo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Leona, por su lado, alzó los brazos y dio un grito de júbilo.

—¡Yuuujú!

Lance, que permanecía pegado a su asiento, se volvió iracundo hacia su acompañante.

—¿Qué rayos haces, tonto?

—Todo está bien, amigo —le aseguró Eclipse—. Únicamente me estoy luciendo frente a estos novatos. ¿A poco no ve que soy un excelente piloto?

Lance lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjate de payasadas —hizo una pausa y se volvió por encima del hombro para mirar a Dai, quien estaba balanceándose de un lado a otros intentando no caer. Poppu, por su parte, estaba sujeto de una de las piernas de Hyunkel y se resistía a soltarse—. ¡Dai, prepárate para atraer el rayo!

El chico se sujetó a una de las paredes, asintió con la cabeza y enseguida levantó un dedo índice hacia el techo.

—_¡Rayden!_

Un poderoso rayo eléctrico emergió de unas de las nubes oscuras que los rodeaban y se impactó en el casco del platillo, produciendo una violenta sacudida. Eclipse luchó contra la tentación de disminuir la velocidad, sabía que debía ir todavía más rápido. No lo pensó dos veces, llevó la mano a la palanca de velocidad y tiró de ella con fuerza.

—¡Vamos a morir! —gritó Poppu, aterrado.

En un momento determinado, el Espía Estelar activó los controles trans-warp y acto seguido, un pequeño agujero luminoso se formó delante de ellos. Al verlo, Eclipse tiró de los mandos llevando la nave directamente hacia el punto de luz. Justo cuando la nave entró por el orificio, presionó otro botón para encender las emisoras. Una especie de música que nadie había oído antes comenzó a escucharse por toda la nave mientras ésta se bamboleaba de un lado a otro con fuerza.

—_Tú y yo ale, ale, ale..._ —canturreó Eclipse alegremente, siguiendo la letra de la canción.

Lance hizo una mueca de inconformidad al escuchar aquella extraña música.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —se tapó los oídos—. Suena horrible.

—¿Cómo qué que es eso? Es Ricardo Martín —le informó—. Un cantante de la Tierra de hace más de cien ciclos estelares terrestres. Fue un éxito en su tiempo, ¿no lo sabías?

_ Sistema Noat_

Mientras dos destructores endorianos avanzaban con sus baterías turboláser disparando contra las naves aliadas y los cazas de ambos bandos estallaban aquí y allá, un transporte imperial abandonó la _Aurora_ y se dirigió velozmente hacia Noat. En su interior viajaban José Zeiva, Sigma y los Khans Sepultura de Muerte y Lilith de Selket.

—Una vez que lleguemos, yo me encargaré de matar a las basuras Celestiales —declaró Sepultura con desdén—. No quiero que nadie intervenga.

José Zeiva miró al Khan de la Muerte con indiferencia.

"Maldito engreído —pensó—. Sólo porque sirves a N´astarith no te doy una patada en el trasero. Me gustaría ver cómo te quemarías en la atmósfera".

Sepultura se volvió inmediatamente hacia el emperador de Endoria.

—¿Así que te parezco un engreído?

—Yo no dije nada de eso —masculló José apenas conteniendo su sorpresa—. No sé de que rayos me estás hablando.

Lilith rió levemente.

—No seas mentiroso, yo también te escuché.

El emperador fingió demencia y apartó su mirada hacia una ventana.

—Están locos, no he abierto la boca para nada.

Sepultura se acercó unos pasos.

—Pero lo pensaste, ¿no es así? Nosotros hemos desarrollado niveles de comunicación más avanzados que el sólo hecho de hablar con palabras. Podemos leer la mente de otros seres como las páginas de un libro.

—Telepatía —murmuró José lentamente mientras el Khan de la Muerte caminaba en torno a él—. Maldito, eso es una invasión a la privacidad.

—¿Privacidad? —repitió el Khan sarcásticamente—. Ah, sí. Olvidaba que sólo eras un terrícola. Es una pena que tu raza no haya superado los niveles básicos de comunicación. De donde venimos todos dominamos la telepatía y es por eso que podemos leer la mente de nuestros aliados... y evitar que lean las nuestras.

José bajó la cabeza y rió divertido.

—Vaya, de manera que puedes leer la mente —alzó la cabeza—. Pero no olvides con quien tratas, engreído. Soy el emperador de Endoria y no puedes venir y amenazarme.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto, oh emperador? —inquirió Sepultura.

—N´astarith pactó un acuerdo de unidad entre los imperios de la galaxia. Mi autoridad está debajo de la de él, pero está por encima de la tuya, estúpido. Más te vale andar con cuidado o podrías lamentarlo.

Está vez fue Sepultura quien se rió.

—Es verdad, oh emperador, lo lamento, pero no puedo evitar leer la mente. Le pido que tenga cuidado con lo que piensa o podría sufrir un accidente... algo así como romperse una pierna o un brazo.

José le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Jesús Ferrer y algunos sujetos de otras razas también pueden leer la mente como lo acabas de hacer, ¿lo sabías? No me sorprendes. Tal vez seas un guerrero de Abbadón, pero sí me provocas podría darte una lección.

—Vaya —dijo el Khan divertido—. ¿Sabe lo que es el aureus, emperador?

—Ahora hablarás de leyendas, ¿no? —dijo a manera de burla, pero interiormente recordó las palabras de N´astarith acerca del aureus—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en este momento?

Sepultura dejó de caminar y se colocó frente a José Zeiva.

—Es algo que seres como usted jamás podrán poseer. Piensa que porque domina el aura ya conoce lo que es el poder. Pero eso es sólo el principio, tenga cuidado con lo que dice. No le conviene hacerme enojar.

José frunció el entrecejo sin entender ni una palabra. Iba a decir algo más, pero Sepultura se se volvió para darle la espalda y se alejó. Completamente intrigado, José bajó la mirada para sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Era extraño, pero en ese momento experimentó una leve sensación de temor.

En la base abandonada, los técnicos, oficiales y soldados estaban terminando de cargar en los transportes todo el material de utilidad que habían podido encontrar. Algunos civiles disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del campo y del enorme lago azul que estaba ubicado a unos kilómetros frente al viejo complejo militar. Las plataformas antigravitatorias iban y venían llevando componentes electrónicos y pertrechos mientras algunos soldados montaban guardia.

Dado que las comunicaciones estaban interferidas, a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que una feroz batalla se estaba desarrollando en el espacio. Algunos técnicos supusieron que la interferencia era producto de las condiciones atmosféricas y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de restablecer contacto con la flota.

Asiont y Astrea habían estado supervisando el despliegue de las tropas hasta que decidieron alejarse un poco para explorar los alrededores. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que caminando no iban a lograr cubrir mucho terreno, Astrea sugirió que fueran volando hacia una montaña aledaña al lago azul.

Cuando por fin descendieron, Astrea se maravilló de la inmaculada vista que se mostraba ante sus ojos. El lago estaba rodeado por árboles y verdes colinas sobre el que se divisaban nubes y un cielo muy azul.

—¡Mira eso! —exclamó emocionada—. No tenía idea de que hubiera una lugar así.

—Tienes razón en eso —convino Asiont—. Sólo había visto paisajes similares en el Planeta Azul o en Francus. Supongo que este planeta no ha sufrido menoscabos importantes en sus recursos naturales, aunque no podría precisarlo con exactitud a menos que hiciera un escaneo completo del planeta.

La chica sonrió y se volvió hacia él.

—Deja de hablar así, parece que estoy en una clase de ciencias.

Él sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Es verdad, discúlpame.

Astrea se dio la vuelta y se acercó unos pasos.

—Cuando miro un lugar así es difícil imaginar que existe una guerra. Me gustaría poder quedarme en un lugar así y olvidarme de la guerra. No hay un sólo día que no desee que llegue ese momento.

—A mí también me gustaría que acabara la guerra, pero mientras las cosas continúen como hasta ahora será muy difícil que ocurra. La situación ha dado un giro inesperado ahora que N´astarith está en busca de las gemas sagradas. Él no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir todo el poder del aureus.

Ella se sentó en el suelo.

—Dime, Asiont, ¿alguna vez pensaste en arreglar las cosas con el Maestro Aristeo?

El joven la imitó y sujetó una pajilla entre los dientes.

—La verdad es que hubo un tiempo en que lo consideré, pero no creo que hubiéramos logrado entendernos a pesar de todo. El Maestro Aristeo tiene sus propias ideas sobre la Orden y de verdad traté de entenderlas, pero no podía resignarme a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras la demás gente sufría.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor quizá hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco más. Los guerreros que sirven a N´astarith han demostrado ser muy fuertes y por ahora no tenemos las habilidades necesarias para hacerles frente. Tarde o temprano debemos confrontarlos. Es nuestro destino lo queramos o no.

—Estás hablando como Cadmio —respondió Asiont—. No es que no haya pensando en lo que estás diciendo, pero el Maestro Aristeo no nos admitirá de nuevo y lo sabes. La última vez que hablamos la cosa terminó muy mal.

La chica sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

—Después de la forma en que abordaron sus diferencias no me extraña. Pudiste haberte disciplinado un poco. Sin embargo, aún creo que podemos intentar hablar con él. La Alianza Estelar necesita a los Caballeros Celestiales más que nunca. Piensa, Asiont, sí te conviertes en un verdadero Caballero estarás mejor preparado para enfrentar a los Khans

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —respondió Asiont—. Pero se necesita más que buenos deseos para arreglar mis problemas con el Maestro Aristeo. Sí sólo pudiera hacerle comprender que mis deseos no eran salirme de la Orden, sino ayudar a la gente.

—Estoy seguro que él entendía eso, pero analiza las cosas. He cierto que hemos ayudado mucho a la Alianza, pero seríamos de mayor utilidad sí lográramos derrotar a los Khans. En tanto N´astarith cuente con ellos, la Alianza jamás podrá derrotar al imperio de Abbadón y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tal vez el Maestro Aristeo no estaba tan equivocado.

—¿Crees que actué mal entonces?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, pero tampoco debimos dejar la Orden. ¿De qué sirve que estemos aquí apoyando a la Alianza sí los Khans siguen siendo una amenaza? Lo ideal hubiera sido que continuáramos en la Orden,

Asiont dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y miró el cielo detenidamente.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Nuestras habilidades son muy inferiores sí las comparamos con los Caballeros de antaño —en ese momento giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Astrea. Al verla ahí, sentada frente a él con las montañas a su espalda, le pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto—. Sé que tú también te has vuelto muy fuerte.

—Si, un poco —respondió la chica tímidamente—. He entrenado por mi cuenta durante los últimos ciclos estelares, pero la verdad es que no me considero tan fuerte como tú piensas. Pude incrementar mis poderes, pero todavía me falta mucho.

—¡Vamos! —rió Asiont—. No mientas, incluso debes ser más fuerte que yo.

—Es en serio —respondió la chica—. Realmente no soy tan fuerte, creo que eres un exagerado.

—Y yo pienso que tú... eres el ángel más hermoso que jamás haya pisado la tierra.

El rostro de Astrea se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió dulcemente. Aquel comentario la había tomado por sorpresa.

De pronto y sin que hubiera palabras de por medio, ambos jóvenes se acercaron uno al otro lentamente sin darse cuenta. Envueltos en un hálito de dulzura y amor sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, pero apasionado, cargado tanto de sensualidad como de espiritualidad. Un beso que sin duda marcaba de forma definitiva un amor verdadero.

Ella se alejó lentamente. Un color rojizo iluminaba sus mejillas. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—Asiont, siento varias presencias poderosas.

Él frunció el entrecejo y llevó sus ojos al cielo en la misma dirección que Astrea.

—Es verdad, yo también lo siento... son cuatro y vienen acercándose rápidamente.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y Asiont no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Son cuatro presencias malignas y una de ellas es muy poderosa.

—Sí, es una energía muy hostil —convino Asiont mientras escudriñaba el cielo con la mirada en busca de la menor señal de peligro—. Esta aura sólo puede pertenecer a un... Khan.

Aquella palabra resonó en la mente de Astrea. La chica se volvió apresuradamente hacia él.

—Quiero que me prometas que volverás a al Santuario de los Caballeros Celestiales para entrenar de nuevo. Debes terminar el adiestramiento para que puedas cumplir con tu destino.

—¿Volver? —Asiont enarcó una ceja—. Pero sí ya te dije que el Maestro Aristeo... .

No pudo terminar la frase. La sólida mirada de Astrea se lo impidió.

—Promételo.

—Te lo prometo, Astrea, te lo prometo con el corazón en la mano.

—Hay algo que no sabes sobre tu pasado, algo que es de suma importancia que conozcas.

Él la miró contrariado. ¿Qué era lo que ella trataba de decirle?

—¿Mi pasado? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi pasado? ¿Sabes algo de mis padres?

—Se me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero debo decírtelo. Tú no naciste en Endoria, sino en...

El zumbido de numerosas naves de combate resonó en todo el lugar. Al instante, varios pájaros revolotearon por los cielos.

—¡Ahí vienen! —gritó Astrea, anunciando la llegada de varias naves de combate y un transporte imperial—. ¿Qué sucedió con la reina Andrea y la flota?

Las naves del imperio endoriano se disgregaron en diferentes situaciones para iniciar el ataque sobre los transportes aliados estacionados en los alrededores.

—¡Debemos ayudarlos! —exclamó Asiont decidido a lanzarse por los aires, pero la voz de Astrea lo detuvo.

—Creo que no podremos ayudarlos —musitó preocupada.

—¿Cómo?

Pero no fue necesario ninguna explicación. Tan pronto como alzó el rostro en la misma dirección que ella, Asiont se dio cuenta de lo que se les venía encima. Cuatro figuras acababan de salir del interior de una de las naves atacantes y ahora volaban directamente hacia ellos con una rapidez impresionante. Sin duda debía trataarse de los dueños de aquellas presencias malignas que habían percibido unos instantes antes.

—¡Debemos tener cuidado! —exclamó Asiont, lanzando una rápida mirada a la base aliada por encima del hombro—. No podremos ayudarlos.

Sepultura, Lilith, Sigma y José Zeiva atravesaron los cielos en menos de diez segundos y luego descendieron uno tras otro delante de los Celestiales. Un viento frío se dejó sentir levemente, agitando los cabellos y capas de todos. El ruidos de varias explosiones se escuchó a lo lejos. Las naves imperiales habían empezado a bombardear la base aliada.

—Vaya, de modo que aquí estaban —murmuró José—. Cuando N´astarith me dijo que viniera a buscar a un grupo de Caballeros Celestiales me imaginé que tal vez encontraría guerreros poderosos y de aspecto amenazador, pero en vez de eso me topo con unos simples mocosos.

Astrea lo miró con calma y dio un paso atrás.

—José Zeiva, no creía que tuvieras el valor suficiente para pelear por tu propia cuenta —la voz de Astrea sonaba controlada—. Que raro que no llegaste rodeado de brigadas de soldados y naves de combate. Me han dicho que siempre te escondes detrás de tus tropas.

—Estás muy confiada, pero pronto te darás cuenta del error que cometes —José alzó una mano y cerró el puño como si quisiera aplastar una copa en él—. Nunca me ha importado si mi enemigo es una mujer o un hombre. Sí me provocas con gusto te mostraré de lo que soy capaz y entonces lamentarás haberte dirigido a mí con insolencia.

Asiont frunció el entrecejo y llevó su mirada al grupo de guerreros que acompañaban al emperador de Endoria. Sus auras eran malignas y poderosas, especialmente las que pertenecían a los guerreros que portaban armaduras negras.

—Ustedes son Khans —dijo lentamente para luego posar sus ojos en Sigma—. Y tú eres un Espía Estelar.

Sepultura sonrió levemente, luego se cruzó de brazos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Estás en lo correcto, muchacho. Soy Sepultura de la Muerte, uno de los guerreros Khan más poderosos que esta galaxia haya conocida. Debes saber que he matado a muchos Caballeros Celestiales y guerreros poderosos.

—Y yo soy Lilith de Selket —declaró la acompañante de Sepultura, agitando su capa negra—. Espero que estén listos porque hemos venido a enviarlos directo hasta el infierno.

Astrea levantó ambas mano adoptando una especie de guardia.

—No sé cómo nos encontraron, pero no crean que será tan fácil. Tal vez nos maten, pero les aseguro que tendrá que pelear muy fuerte.

Sepultura la miró, escudriñándola detenidamente.

—Sí, puedo darme cuenta de que tú eres la más poderosa de los dos —masculló con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios—. Tú amigo no tiene tanto poder, pero no creas que podrás ganarnos tú sola.

Asiont se llevó una mano a la espalda y discretamente extrajo un par de shurikens de su cinturón.

—Ella no peleará sola, Khan de la Muerte.

José soltó una carcajada.

—Pero que divertido eres, muchacho —se burló—. ¿Tienes ideas de a cuantos enemigos he derrotado antes? La mayoría de ellos eran mucho más poderosos y fuertes de lo que tú nunca podrás ser.

—Emperador, ¿alguna vez le han funcionado esas fanfarronadas? —dijo Astrea.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —le interrumpió el Khan de la Muerte—. Hemos venido a luchar y no a intercambiar palabras con estos Celestiales —hizo una pausa y expelió el poder de su aura, arrojando intensas ráfagas de aire en todas direcciones—. Acabar con este par de mocosos será relativamente fácil.

Lilith sonrió con complicidad y desplegó su aura de igual modo.

José Zeiva se protegió el rostro del viento que levantaban las energías de los dos guerreros Khans. No podía creer que Sepultura y Lilith tuvieran semejante poder. De hecho, aquellas auras eran las más poderosas que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

_Continuará... ._


	15. LA TÉCNICA MALIGNA

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPITULO XIV**

**LA TÉCNICA MALIGNA**

_Planeta Noat_

El poder liberado por Sepultura y Lilith levantó una ráfaga de viento lo bastante poderosa como para derribar a todos los que estaban cerca en caso de que perdieran el equilibrio. A pesar de que tanto Astrea como Asiont había conocido Caballeros Celestiales realmente poderosos, el aura de aquellos guerreros Khan los había dejado impresionados. Astrea había escuchado en varias ocasiones sobre lo fuertes que eran los guerreros de Abbadón, del poder tan intenso que podían liberar en tan solo un instante, pero ahora se daba cuenta que aquellos relatos se habían quedado cortos.

—¿Qué les parece esto? —inquirió el Khan de la Muerte con orgullo—. Y eso que no estoy usando ni la mitad de mi máximo poder. Los Caballeros Celestiales siempre han sido inferiores en fuerza y habilidades comparados con nosotros.

Astrea se llevó los brazos al su rostro para protegerse de los escombros y rocas diminutas que volaban por el aire. No había lugar para las dudas. Tenía que luchar empleando todos sus poderes o nunca lo lograría. Llamó al poder del aura, acumulándola en su interior y envolviéndose en ella. Ahora la fuerza de la Celestial estaba casi a la par de los Khans.

—Tenemos que usar todos nuestros poderes para vencerlos —murmuró Astrea.

Asiont alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pero no fue el único. Ni siquiera él había podido imaginar que Astrea resultara ser tan poderosa. Las energías de ella sobrepasaban la de Asiont con bastante facilidad.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy bastante impresionante —masculló Sepultura sin perder la compostura—. Tu nivel de batalla se incrementó enormemente en tan sólo un instante. Quizá me equivoqué al menospreciarte, linda.

Lilith se llevó la mano al escáner para apagarlo y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—Astrea, me doy cuenta de que tus habilidades han mejorado mucho desde que entrenabas en el Santuario Celestial en Endoria. Tus poderes son formidables, pero no te salvarán de nosotros.

Una expresión de desconcierto se apoderó del rostro de la Celestial.

—¿Por qué hablas cómo si me conocieras?

Lilith soltó una risita burlona, luego bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Es natural que no me reconozcas. La última vez que nos vimos éramos demasiadas jóvenes, casi unas niñas. En aquel tiempo sólo conversamos un par de veces, pero recuerdo que le tenías una fe ciega a la orden y ésa fue la razón por la que rechazaste las enseñanzas del Maestro Azaruz.

Los ojos de Astrea se abrieron enormemente.

—Creo que te recuerdo —murmuró lentamente—. Tú eres una de las Celestiales que se rebelaron contra la orden y traicionaron sus ideales. Entonces los rumores son verdad. Muchos de los guerreros que sirven a N´astarith son Caballeros y aprendices que sobrevivieron a la rebelión de Adur.

—¿Es que acaso ustedes dos se conocen? —inquirió el emperador de Endoria sin conseguir que ninguna de las dos guerreras le prestara la menor atención—. Exijo una explicación ahora mismo.

Lilith abrió los ojos y miró a Astra directo a los ojos..

—Deje de ser una Celestial desde el momento en que entendí que las enseñanzas de los Celestiales eran anticuadas. El verdadero poder radica en la oscuridad, no en la luz. Me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta de mi error, pero al final conseguimos vengarnos de ustedes. Los Celestiales están extintos y no existe nadie que pueda detenernos... —colocó las manos abiertas una tras otra y las colocaba delante de su frente—. Ahora sólo es cuestión de terminar lo que empezamos matándolos a ustedes dos junto con todos sus amigos.

La Khan de Selket bajó los brazos violentamente y disparó una poderosa descarga de energía y odio contra la Celestial. El rayo de luz atravesó la distancia entre Lilith y Astrea en un parpadeó y envolvió a esta última en una tremenda explosión que anunciaba el comienzo de la batalla

—¡Astrea! —exclamó Asiont con todas sus fuerzas mientras algunos escombros todavía volaban por los aires—. ¡Astrea!

Lilith sonrió confiadamente Estaba segura de haber matado a la Celestial cuando escuchó la voz de Astrea desde las alturas.

—El problema con ustedes es que no saben controlar su ira.

Desconcertada, la Khan alzó el rostro y frunció el entrecejo con furia. Su enemiga había logrado esquivar el ataque en el último momento.

—Puedes correr, pero no esconderte, Astrea.

Astrea la miró y descendió al suelo nuevamente.

—No me esconderé de ti.

La guerrera Khan apretó los dientes y crispó los puños con verdadera furia asesina. Extendió ambos brazos a los costados con las manos abiertas. Sus palmas se iluminaron.

—¡Cállate, maldita! —le ordenó, desplegando su aura—. Voy a hacer que cierres tu miserable boca ahora mismo. —Juntó las muñecas y liberó un intenso y cegador rayo de luz, pero Astrea logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo—. ¡No escaparás!

Astrea se volvió un instante hacia Asiont.

—Trataré de derrotarla, pero no sé sí podré hacerlo.

—Pelea con todas tus fuerzas, Astrea —repuso Asiont—. Yo me ocuparé de los demás.

Por un momento, ella no dijo nada, pero cuando notó que Asiont se preparaba para luchar no pudo contenerse.

—¿Asiont?

—Dime, Astrea.

Ella se volvió una vez más.

—No te mueras, por favor.

Sin decir nada más, Astrea se elevó por los aires seguida de cerca por la Khan de Selket.

Sepultura sonrió divertido.

—Esa chica te está causando más problemas de los que esperaba. Deja de lanzar ataques a lo tonto y mátala de una vez —volvió la mirada hacia Asiont—. Creo que voy a divertirme un poco haciéndote pedazos, muchacho. Sé que no serás un buen adversario, pero creo que es mejor que nada.

Asiont apartó su mirada de la batalla y encaró a Sepultura.

—Como quieras.

—¡Alto! —gritó José Zeiva, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. Yo pelearé con ese insolente. Quítate de mi camino, Sepultura.

El Khan de la Muerte no parecía dispuesto.

—¡Claro que no! —rugió ferozmente—. Él es mi víctima y... .

José Zeiva bajó el visor de su casco de batalla y caminó unos pasos.

—Es una orden, Sepultura —le interrumpió con insolencia—. N´astarith me dio toda la autoridad en esta misión. Desobedece mis ordenes y estarás desafiando su autoridad. ¿Qué esperas? Apártate de mi vista de una vez por todas o te haré obedecer a la mala..

El Khan de la Muerte lo fulminó con la mirada. Por unos breves instantes, el deseo vehemente de matar al terrícola cruzó por su mente y le produjo un agradable placer. Sin embargo no podía hacer eso y lo sabía perfectamente. Las ordenes de N´astarith eran muy claras al respecto. José Zeiva tenía completa autoridad en aquella misión y no acatar sus mandatos era lo mismo que desobedecer al emperador de Abbadón.

Asqueado con su propia suerte, el Khan de la Muerte bajó los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo y finalmente aceptó el mandato.

—De acuerdo. Permitiré que te encargues del Celestial, pero solamente lo hago por el emperador N´astarith y no por ti.

José aparentó no escucharlo y se encaminó hacia Asiont.

—Muchacho estúpido. Jamás podrás vencerme.

El Celestial asintió con la cabeza a manera de reto y se preparó para la batalla.

—Admito que no soy tan fuerte como Astrea, pero no por eso me vencerás fácilmente.

Mariana fijó la retícula en uno de los cazas imperiales y disparó un par de ráfagas de energía. La nave tocada se incendió y estalló en mil pedazos.

—Ese fue un buen tiro, _Amarillo-1_ —dijo el piloto del _Amarillo-7_ situando su nave a un costado de la de Mariana—. Debemos hacer algo ya que el tráfico es muy denso en está dirección.

La joven princesa de Lerasi, siguiendo la batalla desde su posición, coincidió en esa observación. Su escuadrón de treinta naves había sido reducido a la mitad. Los cazas enemigos habían derribado a unos cuantos de ellos en los primeros momentos del contraataque mientras que algunos otros se habían quedado separados del grupo principal.

Mientras Mariana se preparaba para disparar nuevamente, el _Amarillo-7_ que volaba a unos centenares de metros a su derecha explotó inesperadamente en mil pedazos. La explosión sacudió su nave brevemente y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía tres enemigos justo atrás. Mariana aceleró rápidamente e hizo un rizo lateral a tiempo para esquivar un bombardeó de rayos. Las naves enemigas estaban acercándose cada vez más. Una nueva ráfaga láser pasó de largo, fallando el blanco por muy poco.

—Como odio que pasen estas cosas —murmuró Mariana.

La princesa de Lerasi sabía que debía actuar con rapidez. Las naves enemigas parecían estar acostumbrándose a su manera de maniobrar y no tardarían en afinar la puntería.

Uno de los pilotos enemigos finalmente situó la retícula sobre la nave de Mariana, sonrió maliciosamente y se preparó para disparar. Nada salvaría a su víctima.

Entonces, de repente, una abertura dimensional de color blanca se formó en medio del campo de batalla. Algunos pilotos contemplaron aquel extraño suceso sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso la Alianza Estelar recibía refuerzos? Un diminuto platillo de color plateado salió del orificio de luz a toda velocidad.

—¿Ya ve? —preguntó Eclipse a manera de orgullo—. Le dije que lo lograríamos.

Los cazas estallaban aquí y allá, algunos tan cerca que Lance podía ver los restos metálicos claramente frente a ellos.

—¡Idiota! —gritó, sujetándose del asiento con fuerza—. ¡Fíjate por donde vamos!

El problema es que el espacio que se abría delante de ellos era el mismo por donde pasaban los cazas imperiales que perseguían a la princesa de Lerasi.

—¡¡Ah!! —exclamó Lance pálido—. ¡Cuidado con esas naves!

El primer caza imperial logró eludir el peligro, pero el segundo, el que estaba a punto de abatir a Mariana, falló. La nave de Eclipse lo golpeó por un costado en el momento exacto en que ésta abría fuego. El piloto imperial erró el disparo y accidentalmente derribó a su compañero que volaba frente a él, luego dio un capirotazo en el aire y finalmente se estrelló contra la tercera nave perseguidora.

—¡Por el Creador! —exclamó la princesa de Lerasi, que apenas podía creer en su fortuna—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Como consecuencia del impacto sufrido con la nave imperial, el pequeño platillo de Eclipse comenzó a describir una trayectoria errática.

—¿Qué rayos sucede? —gritó Poppu con todas sus fuerzas mientras la nave se balanceaba de un extremo a otro—. ¡Vamos a morir!

En la cabina de control, Eclipse sujetó fuertemente los mando tratando de estabilizar su nave, pero era inútil. Completamente sin control, el pequeño platillo voló directamente hacia uno de los enormes y acorazados destructores imperiales que disparaba fogonazo de fuego anticaza en todas direcciones.

—¡Estabiliza la nave! —gritó Lance desesperado—. ¡Estabiliza la maldita nave!

—¡Eso intento! ¡Eso intento! —replicó el Espía Estelar del mismo modo—. ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? Se supone que las naves de la Alianza estarían en Noat y en vez de eso nos topamos con una maldita batalla —jaló fuertemente de los mandos, sí no lograba darle la vuelta a tiempo acabarían estrellándose contra el destructor imperial y ahí terminaría todo.

—No me falles ahora, cariño —musitó mientras tiraba de los mandos—. No me falles... porque ya no tienes garantía.

Apenas a tiempo, Eclipse alcanzó a recuperar el control y pasó volando por encima del casco de la nave imperial en medio de haces láser que intentaba derribarlos. Lance, que todavía no podía creer que siguieran vivos, dirigió la vista hacia la ventana que tenía a la derecha y logró distinguir las naves aliadas.

—¡Ahí está la nave de la reina! —anunció, señalándola con el dedo—. ¡Lleva la nave hacia allá!

—Eso quisiera —fue la respuesta del Espía mientras seguía luchando con los controle. giró a la izquierda para evitar los cañones anticaza—. No puedo controlarla y ahora nos dirigimos directamente hacia el planeta Noat.

En ese momento, Lance se quedó totalmente sin aliento y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sujetarse fuertemente del asiento y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Nerima_

Belcer miró detenidamente a Soun, Genma y Ryoga y sonrió despectivamente.

—Me dan lástima, insectos. No tienen idea de quiénes somos.

Soun y Genma se colocaron en guardia, dejando un espacio entre ellos.

—Por muy fuerte que seas no podrás contra los tres, ¿no es así, Saotome?

Genma asintió sin perder de vista al Khan.

—Así es, Tendo. Se arrepentirá de estar fanfarroneando.

Belcer, por su parte, permaneció completamente tranquilo. Sus brazos colgaban inmóviles a los costados de su cuerpo como sí no le importara en lo más mínimo el número de sus adversarios.

—No me hagan reír, pobres escorias —comenzó a decirles mientras cruzaba ambos brazos frente a su rostro—. Ahora verán lo que es bueno.

En ese instante, el cuerpo del Khan comenzó a despedir una extraña aura color verde esmeralda de la cual emanaron varios rayos de luz. Parecidas en cierto modo a brillantes hilos líquidos, aquellos rayos de energía verde abandonaron la figura de Belcer y se reunieron frente a él formando una esfera luminosa. Poco a poco la energía comenzó a adquirir forma humanoide conforme se hacía más y más grande.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó Ryoga contrariado—. Parece una persona... .

Belcer soltó una risita malévola en un susurro apenas audible.

Un enorme ser humanoide como de dos metros de altura sin ninguna facción en el rostro a excepción de dos largos ojos rojos apareció frente a Ryoga, Genma y Soun. Aquel monstruoso coloso no aparentaba estar vivo, sino que más bien parecía existir gracias a los poderes del guerrero Khan.

—Les presentó a mi golem —dijo Belcer confiadamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Él se va a encargar de matarlos a todos.

—Eso lo veremos —declaró Soun—. Ni creas que nos asusta tu, tu... cómo se llame.

Casi simultáneamente, Genma y Soun saltaron encima del monstruoso golem para atacarlo usando una patada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, el gigante los apartó con un violento manotazo que los dejó fuera de combate.

—Señor Satome —murmuró Ryoga, preocupado—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Completamente aturdido, el padre de Ranma no pudo ni levantar la cabeza del suelo. Estaba completamente noqueado y con la mirada perdida en los cielos.

—Ah, anoten la matrícula del camión que me atropello —alcanzó a balbucear antes de desmayarse.

Ryoga se volvió contra el gigante de color esmeralda y su creador. El chico frunció el entrecejo y les lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Miserables —murmuró, crispando los puños—. Está vez será mi turno.

El Khan del Golem rió despectivamente como sí acabara de escuchar una broma.

—No me digas, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Como respuesta, un aura rodeó el cuerpo de Ryoga, alzando la pañoleta de su cabeza y una parte de su cabello hacia arriba de manera oscilante.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —le inquirió Ryoga con voz lúgubre—. Me las pagarás. Sentirás la fuerza de una de mis mejores técnicas.

Ryoga alzó sus manos al frente y empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía entre sus palmas. Al ver aquello, Belcer no pudo evitar mofarse de sus esfuerzos.

—¿Quieres que te espere un momento más?

Ryoga le miró con furia. Una esfera de energía terminó de formarse entre sus manos.

—_¡Shishi Hokoudan! (Rugido de León)_

Una ráfaga de energía abandonó las manos de Ryoga y se abalanzó sobre el golem color esmeralda. El gigante únicamente levantó su brazo para detener el disparo empleando sólo una mano. Ryoga abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo sucedido. Aquello era imposible.

—No, no puede ser —masculló lentamente—. Mi _Shishi Hokoudan_ no le hizo nada.

Belcer soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Ese es todo el poder que tienes, insecto? —preguntó burlonamente—. He visto a los Espías Estelares hacer mejores trucos que esos.

—¡Cierra la boca! —estalló Ryoga—. Aún no muestro mis mejores técnicas.

El golem emitió una especie de gruñido y avanzó unos pasos hacia Ryoga. Iba a atacarlo cuando una voz resonó en el lugar, llamando su atención e interrumpiendo la batalla.

—Espera, Ryoga.

Una oscura silueta saltó desde la rama de un árbol cercano y aterrizó a un costado Ryoga

—Moose —murmuró Ryoga, reconociendo al recién llegado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un joven de larga cabellera negra y enormes anteojos se irguió rápidamente y después se volvió hacia el golem para hablarle como sí lo conociera de toda la vida. Ryoga parpadeó varias veces sin comprender lo que pasaba,

—Ah, Ryoga, has crecido un poco —comenzó a decir Moose mientras se sujetaba los anteojos para mejorar su ya deteriorara visión—. Bueno, escuche que mi amada Shampoo estaba en peligro y... .

—¡Oye, yo estoy aquí! —le gritó Hibiki a sus espaldas.

Moose se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Ryoga para examinarlo con la mirada.

—Ah, sí. Ya lo sabía.

Belcer y su golem se miraron entre sí un momento completamente desconcertados. ¿Quién era ese despistado?

—Mátalo a él también —le ordenó el Khan a su creación—. Acaba con los dos de una buena vez.

El golem emitió un gruñido a manera de respuesta y avanzó hacia Moose y Ryoga.

Ryoga se colocó en guardia.

—Vamos, Moose, acabemos con ese monstruo.

El chico de enormes anteojos imitó a su amigo y adoptó una pose de pelea.

—Sí, no importa que ellos sean cuatro, nosotros les ganaremos.

¿Cuatro? Ryoga lo miró de reojo experimentando pena ajena.

—Creo que yo iré primero.

Mientras tanto, en un extremo diferente, Shampoo arremetió contra Sarah de Basilisco una y otra vez, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía era incapaz sí quiera de tocar a la guerrera Khan, que se movía de lado a lado esquivando todos los ataques.

—Eres buena, jovencita —masculló Sarah divertida—. Pero ya me canse de estar jugando contigo.

Shampoo frunció el entrecejo con enfado y lanzó un rápido puñetazo al rostro de su adversaria. Sarah sólo sonrió y atrapó el puño con la mano.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó a manera de burla—. Me temo que ya es suficiente.

Una sonrisa malévola se asomó por los labios de la Khan del Basilisco. Shampoo abrió los ojos enormemente. Quiso atacar empleando una rápida patada, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Sarah desapareció.

Shampoo miró en todas las direcciones posibles buscando a su enemiga. De pronto alguien la golpeó por detrás. En esos momentos borrosos y líquidos que preceden al desmayo, Shampoo tuvo tiempo de volverse y descubrir el rostro de Sarah. Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella.

—Eso fue algo muy fácil —murmuró la Khan, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su escáner visual y lo accionaba—. Ahora iré por la gema estelar. Tiene que estar en alguna parte de este basurero.

Ranma Saotome se abalanzó sobre Sombrío para caerle con una lluvia de golpes y patadas que caían sobre él desde todos los ángulos posibles. Pero aunque Ranma llevaba la iniciativa en el combate, el Khan del Lobo sonreía divertido como sí no le costara ningún trabajo repeler todos aquellos ataques.

En un momento determinado, Sombrío contraatacó con una poderosa patada al abdomen de Ranma lanzándolo de espaldas contra la casa. El cuerpo de Ranma atravesó la pared del comedor en un violento estruendo y cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa, rompiéndola con su peso.

—Rayos —masculló Ranma mientras se quitaba algunos escombros de encima—. No entiendo, por más que me esfuerzo no puedo hacerle nada a ese tipo.

Sombrío lo miró despectivamente desde su posición.

—¿Ya te cansaste, mocoso? —le inquirió burlonamente—. Bueno, que más se puede esperar de un afeminado.

Ranma lo aniquiló con la mirada y se levantó violentamente.

—¡Cállate! —le espetó iracundo—. Aún no hemos terminado nuestro combate y... .

—Oye, Ranma ¿podrían guardar silencio? —le preguntó Nabiki a sus espaldas—. Intento descansar un poco y... ¿qué le paso al comedor?

Sombrío llevó la mirada hacia la joven que había aparecido por detrás de Ranma.

—Vaya, pero miren que cosa más preciosa —murmuró para sí con fascinación. De pronto el Khan desapareció del patio en un parpadeo.

—¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó Ranma sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Ese miserable... .

Un instante después, Sombrío reapareció frente a Nabiki exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Akane, por su parte, corrió hacia la casa para socorrer a Ranma y avisarle que el enemigo estaba detrás de él.

—¡Ranma, está atrás de ti!

Él se giró sobre sus talones inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?

Ignorando absolutamente a su contrincante, el Khan se inclinó ante Nabiki a y sujeto una de las manos de ella para besarla.

—¿A qué horas sales por el pan? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa dices? —Nabiki lo miró con extrañeza y luego se volvió hacia hermana menor—. Akane, ¿quién es este tipo?

Sin perder un solo instante, Ranma se abalanzó sobre Sombrío para atacarlo nuevamente. Está vez lo golpearía en la nuca.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, levantando el brazo—. ¡Estás peleando conmigo!

Sombrío sólo alzó un puño a un costado de su cabeza y golpeó a Sotome parándolo en seco. La figura de Ranma salió despedido hacia las alturas dando giros.

—¡No es justo! —se le escuchó gritar antes de desaparecer en la inmensidad del cielo.

Sombrío bajó el brazo, riendo maliciosamente.

—Creo que le di a una mosca.

_Sistema Estelar Noat_

José Zeiva contempló el rostro de Asiont y después sonrió maliciosamente. No podía creer que el joven con el que estaba peleando fuera uno de los legendarios guerreros poderosos que tanto preocupaban a N´astarith.

—Eres solamente un perdedor —le dijo con desprecio—. No entiendo cómo es que N´astarith le teme a unos gusanos como ustedes.

—Hablas mucho —replicó el Celestial—. Creo que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.

José Zeiva apretó los puños y se lanzó directamente sobre su enemigo para atacarlo. Sin embargo, aquello era precisamente lo que Asiont esperaba con ansias. Utilizando los shurikens que sostenía en sus manos, el Celestial atacó el emperador endoriano rápidamente. Pero antes de que Asiont pudiera cantar victoria, todos los shuriken estallaron en llamas a unos centímetros del cuerpo del emperador de Endoria.

—¡Que tonto eres! —exclamó José, suspendido en el aire—. ¿Sorprendido, no? Hace tiempo un guerrero me enseñó a usar el poder del aura en forma de fuego. El calor que rodea mi cuerpo hace que cualquier cosa que me ataque se incendie. Nunca podrás herirme empleando ataques tan simples.

Asiont frunció el entrecejo con desesperación. Al parecer José Zeiva era más fuerte de lo que había pensado originalmente. Debía actuar con cuidado o de otro modo quizá terminaría muerto. Inesperadamente, el emperador de Endoria desplegó su aura y se abalanzó nuevamente contra el Celestial.

Asiont se preparó para combatirlo cuerpo a cuerpo. José, por su parte, alzó un brazo hacia atrás y lanzó un veloz puñetazo contra Asiont, pero el Celestial logró bloquearlo acertadamente usando el brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, el calor que rodeaba al cuerpo del emperador de Endoria quemó levemente la mano de Asiont, haciéndolo retroceder dando un alarido de dolor.

—¡Este será tu fin! —sentenció Zeiva, alzando el brazo para descargar un segundo golpe—. ¡Muere!

En el último instante, Asiont saltó hacia arriba para eludir el ataque mortal.

José alzó la vista y sonrió malévolamente.

En las alturas, Asiont estiró su mano derecha para formar una esfera de energía. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, Sepultura apareció por encima de él y le propinó un potente golpe con ambas manos.

El cuerpo del Celestial se desplomó pesadamente hacia abajo sin control. Asiont hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el equilibrio. Tenía pensado aterrizar sobre sus piernas y luego iniciar el contraataque, pero no contaba con la intervención de Sigma. El Espía Estelar lo atacó con una fuerte patada que lo lanzó hacia una enorme roca donde desapareció bajó los escombros que le cayeron encima.

—Bien hecho —los felicitó José—. Eso sí que fue un verdadero trabajo en equipo.

Sepultura y Sigma descendieron frente el emperador de Endoria y sonrieron malévolamente con complicidad.

—Eso no es nada, José —afirmó Sigma mientras alzaba su mano abierta en dirección a Asiont—. Le daré el golpe de gracia..

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, un violento estallido arrojó los escombros que cubrían a Asiont en diferentes direcciones. José, Sepultura y Sigma miraron impasibles la escena. Asiont emergió de entre los escombros con sus ropas rasgadas y una herida en la cabeza. Se le veía cansado, pero no vencido.

—No es tan débil como pensaba —reconoció Sepultura—. Aunque su nivel de ataque disminuyó bastante.

El Celestial jadeaba agotadamente como sí le costara trabajo respirar. Estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, pero todavía no había perdido aquel brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

—Cobardes, tres contra uno no es justo.

Sepultura sonrió con descaro.

—No me digas, gusano —alzó su mano mostrando la palma abierta—. ¡Muere!

Una ráfaga de luz se abalanzó sobre Asiont, pero éste consiguió desaparecer a tiempo para esquivarla. El Khan de la Muerte sonrió maliciosamente. Sin la necesidad de ver, sabía exactamente donde estaba su enemigo. Se giró hacia un extremo y disparó otro rayo. Simultáneamente a esa maniobra, Sigma y José alzaron sus brazos al mismo tiempo y lanzaron dos haces más.

Justo en el momento en que el Celestial reaparecía nuevamente en las alturas, los tres ataques lo golpearon al mismo tiempo, produciendo una violenta explosión. Totalmente sin sentido, Asiont cayó fulminado. Antes de que el Celestial alcanzara el suelo, José Zeiva apareció a unos metros por encima de él y extendiendo sus manos, le disparó una nueva descarga acelerando su caída.

Asiont se estrelló con fuerza, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros. Un enorme cráter se había formado alrededor de él. Sus enemigos levitaron unos cuantos metros y descendieron en torno a él.

—Creo que ahora sí fue todo para él —murmuró Sigma con desdén—. ¿No lo creen?

Sepultura asintió y levantó una mano para apuntar al cuerpo del Celestial caído.

—Es hora de terminar el trabajo.

Asiont estaba completamente inconsciente. Había dado todo lo que tenía y no había sido suficiente, sólo le quedaba esperar a que los imperiales terminaran con su vida.

A algunos kilómetros de ahí, Lilith y Astrea volaban por los aires intercambiando ráfagas de energía a gran velocidad. Para sorpresa de la Khan de Selket, la Celestial había resultado una oponente con un nivel de ataque muy similar al suyo.

En un momento determinado, Lilith voló cerca del suelo esquivando dos disparos. Se detuvo y juntó sus manos para atacar con un poderoso rayo de energía. La Celestial se situó frente a ella e imitó la maniobra. Las ráfagas chocaron entre sí, produciendo una intensa explosión que arrojó algunos rayos de luz similares a chispas en distintas direcciones. Por unos instantes, los disparos se mantuvieron en perfecto equilibrio hasta que el de Lilith comenzó a avanzar rápidamente.

Viendo lo que se le venía encima, Astrea desplegó totalmente el poder de su aura y dando un grito le imprimió mayor potencia a su ataque. Ahora la balanza se inclinaba contra la Khan.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Lilith anonada—. ¡No puede ser!

El rayo de Astrea rechazó el ataque de la guerrera imperial llegando hasta sus propias manos e iluminándole el rostro antes de golpearla. La figura de la Khan de Selket desapareció dentro de una potente explosión que levantó una enorme cortina de humo negro.

Luego de unos segundos, Lilith emergió lentamente sin la capa negra y con la armadura parcialmente destruida. El escáner visual había desaparecido de su lugar y tenía una serie de rasguños por todo el rostro.

—Maldita Astrea —jadeó en voz baja—. No esperaba que pudiera rechazar mis ataques de esa manera. Pero no entiendo, ella no posee el poder del aureus, ¿cómo es que puede igualar mis poderes?

La Celestial descendió al suelo.

—Date por vencida, Lilith. Admito que posees habilidades increíbles, pero subestimaste mis poderes y ése fue un grave error.

La Khan hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire.

—No creas que has ganado —hizo una pausa y comenzó a concentrar su energía—. Mira esto, ahora te arrepentirás de haber rechazado las enseñanzas de Azarus. Prepárate para contemplar todo el poder de la técnica conocida como _Darkness Reborn._

La Celestial enarcó una ceja, intrigada con lo que su enemiga había dicho..

_"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?"_, pensó. _"Está aumentando su aura de una manera extraña"_.

Dando un fuerte grito, la Khan comenzó a sufrir una extraña transformación. Sus cabellos rubios se tornaron negros y su piel adoptó una extraña palidez mientras que un aura negra la rodeaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le inquirió Astrea, que jamás había visto algo similar. El poder que ahora percibía en la guerrera imperial era mucho más intenso—. Tu poder está aumentando rápidamente.

Lilith no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Una sonrisa malévola se asomó por sus labios. Sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre la Celestial y le descargó un potente puñetazo que la lanzó de espalda por los aires. Astrea consiguió detenerse haciendo un esfuerzo, pero para ese momento su enemiga ya había desaparecido. De pronto alguien la golpeó por atrás, lanzándola hacia abajo. Era Lilith.

La Celestial no podía creerlo. Su enemiga había incrementado sus poderes en unos segundos y ahora difícilmente podía seguir sus movimientos. A escasos metros de estrellarse en el lago cercano, Astrea logró recuperarse y se elevó con el poder de su aura. Inesperadamente, se detuvo en el aire, cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que su adversaria hiciera el próximo movimiento. Estaba arriesgándose mucho, pero sentía que era necesario.

La Khan de Selket reapareció nuevamente por detrás y alzó el brazo. Quería golpearla en la nuca, pero la Celestial consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y atrapó su brazo ladeando la cabeza levemente. Antes de que la imperial pudiera impedirlo, Astrea la lanzó hacia delante. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, la Khan de Selket hizo varias piruetas y logró detenerse en el aire, sin embargo cuando se volvió para contraatacar, la Celestial ya había desaparecido.

—¿A dónde rayos se fue la maldita? —gritó furiosa mientras miraba en todas las direcciones posibles—. ¡Miserable!

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo Astrea en voz alta a sus espaldas.

Lilith se volvió hacia atrás sólo para encontrarse con el puño de la Celestial. El cuerpo de la guerrera imperial atravesó los cielos y se estrelló en el lago con un tremendo estrépito.

—No entiendo lo que sucede —masculló Astrea para sí—. La cantidad de energía negativa en el cuerpo de Lilith aumentó de manera abrumadora. Es como sí hubiera absorbido la energía... .

Abajo, una explosión amortiguada fue seguida por una terrible erupción en la superficie del lago. Las ondas expansivas levantaron una columna de agua de más de trescientos metros en el aire. Finalmente, Lilith emergió de las profundidades más furiosa que nunca. Se detuvo frente a Astrea, quien todavía no acaba de entender la manera en que la Khan había incrementado sus poderes.

—¡Eres una miserable, maldita! —le espetó como poseída por una furia incontrolable—. ¡Voy a despedazarte!

Sin dar tiempo para nada, Lilith se abalanzó sobre su enemiga y rápidamente ambas comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y contragolpes a una asombrosa velocidad. La que cometiera el más mínimo error perdería en una batalla como esa.

A cierta distancia del lugar de la batalla, José sZeiva e extendió una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante. Frente a él, Asiont estaba mortalmente herido y únicamente hacía falta darle el tiro de gracia para concluir el trabajo.

—Este insecto no sale vivo —sentenció malévolamente. Una esfera de luz se formó en su mano—. Es hora de terminar con él de una vez por todas.

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar, un ruido atronador llamó su atención en los cielos. Sepultura, por su parte, enarcó una ceja con incertidumbre.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Sigma alzando el brazo para señalar un punto en las nubes—. Parece una nave de la Alianza... .

Totalmente sin control, el pequeño platillo de Eclipse atravesó la atmósfera de Noat en unos cuantos segundos. José Zeiva frunció el entrecejo y rápidamente levantó el brazo para disparar una poderosa llamarada.

—Yo me encargo de esa basura —declaró confiadamente—. Mis llamas la destruirán.

El rayo de fuego envolvió completamente al pequeño platillo, pero para sorpresa de todos el fuego no le hizo ni un solo rasguño. En el interior de la cabina, Eclipse sonrió y festejó la resistencia de su nave.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Lance—. Pintura patentada con resistencia al fuego, lluvia y corrosión hasta por cinco ciclos estelares estándar. Satisfacción garantizada.

En la parte posterior de la nave, unos controles estallaron en llamas sorpresivamente provocándole otro infarto imaginario a Poppu. Marine, por su parte, se aferró a su asiento mientras que Leona parecía disfrutar de todo aquel funesto espectáculo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —masculló Lance desde su asiento—. ¿Eh? ¿qué veo? Ese es José Zeiva. Lleva la nave hacia allá.

—Ya le dije que esto está fuera de control —replicó Eclipse—. Vamos a tener que saltar y no llevo paracaídas.

Luego de comprobar con la mirada que aquella pequeña nave continuaba su camino a pesar del fuego, Sepultura giró la cabeza hacia José Zeiva para echarle en cara su fracaso.

—Eres un inútil —volvió la mirada hacia la nave, levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante y se preparó para lanzar una nueva ráfaga—. Yo acabaré con ellos de un solo tiro.

_Continuará... ._


	16. ENFRENTAMIENTOS MORTALES

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XV**

**ENFRENTAMIENTOS MORTALES **

_Distrito Nerima (Dojo Tendo)_

Akane fulminó a Sombrío con la mirada. No sólo estaba furiosa por la manera en que aquel impertinente había tratado a Ranma, sino que encima de todo ahora coqueteaba con su hermana Nabiki de forma descarada. Era el colmo. Deseaba desfogar todo su enojo dándole una paliza a aquel molesto fanfarrón.

—¡Oye tú! —le gritó a manera de reclamo—. ¡Aléjate de mi hermana ahora!

Sombrío sonrió y se volvió un momento por encima del hombro para mirar a Akane.

—Oh, pero que veo —dijo, intentando mostrarse amigable—. Pero si es nada menos que la otra muñeca. No se peleen, chicas, para todas tengo.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le aclaró Akane con evidente fastidio—. Y mejor prepárate para pelear, maniático pervertido.

—¿Pelear contigo? —inquirió Sombrío, poniéndose de pie entre ambas hermanas—. Me temo que eso no será necesario. ¿Por qué pelear cuando podemos pasarla bien?

Nabiki, por su parte, se alejó del guerrero Khan y se acercó hasta su hermana. No entendía ni una pizca de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba convencida de que se trataba de un malentendido más provocado por algún miembro de la familia.

—Oye, Akane —le susurró al oído—. ¿Quién es este tipo? Desde que llegó ha estado proponiéndome cientos de cosas extrañas. Creo que me quiere de novia o algo así.

—Sólo ignóralo, es un loco —le dijo Akane molesta—. Yo me encargaré de él.

Nabiki colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿De verdad crees que podrás hacerlo? —desvió la mirada hacia un extremo—. Te advierto que Ranma ni siquiera pudo tocarlo.

—Eso ya lo sé —refunfuñó Akane—. No tienes porque recordármelo.

De pronto Sombrío les extendió las manos a ambas chicas y sonrió.

—No hay necesidad de pelear, mejor vengan conmigo. Les aseguro que se van a divertir.

—¡Olvídalo, degenerado! —le contestó Akane al mismo tiempo que levantaba el brazo para lanzarle un golpe. El puño de la joven Tendo se estrelló con fuerza en el rostro de Sombrío sin siquiera inmutarlo un poco—. ¿Qué-qué pasó? No, no le hice nada.

—¿Ya lo ves? Te lo dije, Akane —farfulló Nabiki—. Ni siquiera Ranma puede ganarle.

Akane miró a su hermana por encima del hombro y experimentó cierta incomodidad.

—Nabiki, ¿a quién estás apoyando?

Sombrío sonrió divertido.

—Veo que son muy agresivas —declaró fascinado—. Pero eso me agrada, me agrada mucho.

Nabiki y Akane se miraron entre sí sin entender una palabra. Sombrío no sólo estaba loco, sino que era francamente insoportable.

—¿De qué habla?

—Está loco, Nabiki —afirmó Akane.

El Khan del Lobo sonrió malévolamente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban por una extraña luz amarillenta. Akane y Nabiki contemplaron aquel extraño fenómeno completamente intrigadas. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón desconocida no podía apartar sus miradas de los penetrantes ojos de Sombrío.

—Duerman, preciosas, duerman —dijo el Khan del Lobo—. Cuando despierten estarán en un lugar mejor.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos desde que Sombrío había empezado a hacer eso cuando ambas chicas comenzaron a sentirse sumamente cansadas y soñolientas. Era como si estuvieran perdiendo la conciencia. Sus mentes se empezaron a girar mientras sus cuerpos se hundían en un profundo, enorme, casi infinito, agujero multicolor.

—Oye, Akane —titubeó Nabiki, tratando de no cerrar los ojos.

—¿Hummm?

—Tengo mucho sueño y... .

¡PAM! Como sí hubieran sido poseídas por una misteriosa fuerza, tanto Akane como Nabiki se desplomaron en el suelo completamente inconscientes.

—¡Si! ¡Así debe ser! —exclamó un triunfante Sombrío—. Todas las chicas deben caer rendidas a mis pies.

_Planeta Noat_

Sepultura alzó los brazos al cielo y disparó una nueva ráfaga de energía en contra de la nave que se acercaba velozmente. En la cabina del platillo, Eclipse continuaba apretando botones y jalando palancas sin conseguir ningún resultado. El traqueteo de la nave se había vuelto continuó. Un rastro de chispas rojas se agitaba fuera de la nave, indicando que ésta se estaba desintegrando en la atmósfera.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Eclipse! —exclamó Lance cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se les venía encima—. ¡¡Activa los escudos de la nave!!

El Espía Estelar lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Escudos? —murmuró en tono pensativo, alzando los ojos a la izquierda como sí intentara recordar dónde estaba el interruptor de los escudos. Al cabo de un instante, exclamó completamente aterrado—: ¡¡Esta nave no tiene escudos!!

Lance se quedó boquiabierto mientras los cabellos se le ponían de punta y su rostro se volvía pálido. Sí continuaban bajando a semejante velocidad sería el fin para todos. Desesperado, llevó la mirada hacia el panel de control intentando encontrar una solución. De pronto, ambos escucharon una voz que venía de atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Poppu, que acababa de ingresar a la cabina.

Con todo lo que se les venía encima, lo último que Lance necesitaba en la cabina de control era un curioso preguntando qué rayos sucedía. Sin guardar ningún recato, lo miró por encima del hombro e hizo un gesto con el pulgar indicándole que se largara.

—¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

—¡Oye, tampoco me grites! —Poppu ya había sufrido demasiados percances con aquel molesto viaje como para soportar las ordenes de Lance—. Allá atrás es un... —hizo una pausa, abrió los ojos enormemente y levantó el brazo señalando algo al frente de la nave—. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Era la ráfaga de Sepultura que estaba a punto de derribarlos. Como sí los tres fueran un solo individuo, Lance, Eclipse y Poppu dieron un fuerte grito de desesperación y se abrazaron entre sí, contemplando como la descarga estaba a punto de golpear su nave.

—¡¡Dame los mandos!! —le ordenó Lance a Eclipse—. ¡¡Que me des los mandos, estúpido!!

Sigma sonrió malévolamente, festejando por anticipado la inminente destrucción de aquel pequeño platillo volador de color plateado. No había manera de que lograra salvarse.

—Creo que es el final de esos entrometidos.

Justo cuando la ráfaga estaba por alcanzar su objetivo, un segundo rayo surgió de la nada y lo interceptó. El ataque del guerrero Khan se desvió unos centímetros y simplemente rozó uno de los costados de la nave sin causarle mayores daños.

Completamente desconcertados, Sigma, Sepultura y José Zeiva se volvieron hacia el sitio de donde había salido aquel milagroso disparo. Cuando lo hicieron, los tres pusieron una cara de verdadero asombro. Era imposible.

—¡Es ese gusano! —observó José, reconociendo a Asiont—. ¡Todavía sigue con vida!

Sepultura frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes. Levantó la mano derecha con la palma vuelta hacia delante. Una esfera de luz resplandeciente apareció en su mano. El Khan de la Muerte no estaba dispuesto a recibir más sorpresas inesperadas.

—No por mucho tiempo.

Con su rostro bañado en sudor y agotamiento, Asiont, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y tenía problemas para respirar, sonrió levemente. Al menos había podido brindar a Eclipse y a Lance una oportunidad para salvarse.

Justo cuando Sepultura estaba a punto de disparar, Asiont levantó la mirada. La nave plateada acababa de pasar volando por encima de sus cabezas rápidamente. Pero eso no era lo único. En el preciso momento en que la nave había pasado por ese lugar, Lance, Eclipse, Dai y los demás aprovecharon para saltar desde el interior. El platillo continuó su camino hasta estrellarse a lo lejos contra la montaña, produciendo una explosión que fue visible a muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Dai, Lance, Hyunkel, Marine, Leona y Eclipse cayeron sobre sus piernas sin mayor problema. No así Poppu, que aterrizó de una manera bastante peculiar sobre su trasero.

—Que porrazo se acomodó —farfulló Eclipse, compadeciéndose del pobre mago—. Para la otra cargo la nave con paracaídas.

—Eclipse, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó José Zeiva.

—¿No le parece obvio? Ahora trabajo para la Alianza Estelar.

—¿Qué dijiste? Eres un maldito traidor como todos los demás —José deslizó una mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada—. Supongo que no podía esperar menos de un asqueroso mercenario como tú, pero me aseguraré de que recibas lo que te mereces.

—Perfecto, emperador de pacotilla —repuso Eclipse—. Descuéntelo de todo lo que me quedó a deber, miserable tacaño.

Sigma dirigió su mirada hacia los guerreros del reino de Papunika y no pudo disimular su enorme sorpresa cuando los reconoció. Era como sí acabara de ver una banda de fantasmas ante sus ojos. Se trataba de los guerreros con los que se había enfrentado. ¿Cómo diablos es que aún estaban vivos?

—Esto no puede ser verdad —murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Se supone que todos ustedes están muertos. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Eclipse avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

—Seguro que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? Te crees muy listo, Sigma, pero pude engañarte fácilmente con mi disfraz de mendigo. Cuando se trata de disfraces nadie puede superar la increíble habilidad de Eclipse.

—Con qué tú eras ese anciano, ¿eh? —murmuró Sigma, visiblemente rabioso—. Te atreviste a engañarme, escoria, y eso no te lo perdonaré jamás. Voy a hacerte trizas aquí mismo, maldito, y te aseguro que nadie podrá reconocerte cuando termine contigo.

José Zeiva se giró inmediatamente hacia Sigma para interrogarlo sobre la identidad de aquellos desconocidos.

—¿Conoces a los sujetos que acompañan a Elipse?

—Sí, por supuesto que los conozco. Estos gusanos provienen del universo que atacamos hace poco, pero se supone que Lilith, Isótopo y yo los habíamos dejado medio muertos. Seguramente ese miserable de Eclipse los condujo hasta esta dimensión.

Lance estaba pensando en la pelea que estaba a punto de librar cuando escuchó la voz de Asiont.

—Ten cuidado, Lance —jadeó Asiont con dificultad—. Ese tipo es muy poderoso.

—¡Asiont! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiont cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lance podía darse cuenta a simple vista que su amigo estaba sumamente lastimado. Lo más seguro era que había estado peleando con los guerreros imperiales en clara desventaja.

—No te distraigas, Lance —Asiont se puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho—. Son muy peligrosos, especialmente ese Khan.

Lance asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia Hyunkel, Dai, Leona y los demás.

—Amigos, tengan cuidado.

Dai sacó su espada de la funda y dio un paso al frente.

—Está vez me las pagarán por lo que le hicieron al castillo de Leona.

Sepultura miró al niño.

—Guarda silencio, mocoso impertinente —dijo y luego giró su rostro hacia Sigma—. De modo que todos estos tontos provienen del mismo universo donde encontraron la primera gema sagrada, ¿verdad? Como lo supuse, esa Lilith es una completa inútil. Lo bueno es que no es un error que no podamos corregir.

Eclipse se golpeó la palma con el puño y se arrojó sobre Sepultura.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —le espetó a la vez que alzaba un puño hacia atrás.

Pero antes de que Eclipse pudiera avanzar más de dos metros en dirección al Khan, los ojos de Sepultura despidieron una luz intensa. Una fuerza invisible golpeó fuertemente el rostro del Espía Estelar, parándolo en seco en pleno vuelo y arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Eclipse! —gritó Lance mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo—. ¿Estás bien?

Sepultura rió con hilaridad.

—Eso sólo fue una muestra de mi poder. La próxima vez te golpearé con más fuerza.

El Espía Estelar se incorporó lentamente del suelo. Se examinó el rostro con las manos como cerciorándose de que aún tenía todos los huesos en su lugar. Aquél había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte.

—¡Ouch! Anoten la matrícula de la nave que me atropelló.

Leona se aproximó al enmascarado, acompañada de cerca por Marine.

—Deja que te cure —le dijo mientras se hincaba en el suelo—. Te daré un _Bejoma_.

Lance se giró hacia los imperiales. Apretó un botón en su muñeca y un par de cuchillas láser brotaron de sus brazos. Las celdas de energía de su armadura de batalla estaban dañadas, pero todavía tenía la potencia necesaria para mantener funcionando algunas armas.

—¡No se saldrán con la suya!

José Zeiva estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Tonto, desde aquí puedo darme cuenta que tu armadura de batalla está dañada —hizo una pausa y expelió el poder de su aura—. Veamos lo qué puedes hacer contra nosotros empleando esas ridículas armas.

Poppu se colocó a un costado de Dai y Lance. Levantó su báculo mágico, listo para unirse a la batalla.

—No te preocupes, Lance —dijo Poppu mientras trataba de contener los temblores de su cuerpo—. Con la ayuda de Dai y Hyunkel ya verás que los derrotaremos.

Sepultura soltó una sonora carcajada y se cruzó de brazos. Su voz sonaba prepotente.

—¿Qué ustedes van a derrotarnos? No me hagan reír. Ustedes sólo son unos perdedores con un bajo nivel de combate.

Dai sujetó fuertemente el mango de su espada.

—Ya estuvo bueno de tantas palabras... —hizo una pausa y se arrojó violentamente sobre el Khan de la Muerte con la espada levantada—. _¡Daichizan! (Corte de Tierra)_.

Pero antes de que el niño pudiera tocarlo con el filo de la hoja, Sepultura desapareció eludiendo el golpe mortal. Sorprendido, Dai se volvió hacia todos lados buscando a su enemigo con la mirada.

—¿Adónde se fue? —inquirió sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. ¡Sal y pelea, cobarde!

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió Eclipse de repente—. ¡Está arriba de ti!

Dai alzó la mirada sólo para descubrir como el Khan de la Muerte terminaba de formar una enorme esfera de luz que ya arrojaba sobre él. El pequeño guerrero sabía que debía actuar con rapidez. Sujetó el mango de la espada con ambas manos y se impulsó directamente hacia arriba.

—¡Está loco! —murmuró Poppu en voz alta—. ¡Lo van a matar!

A los segundos que siguieron aquellas palabras, Leona y Eclipse contuvieron el aliento. Lance no tenía idea de las habilidades de Dai y no sabía sí éste lograría salir con vida.

Dai concentró todas sus energías haciendo que el misterioso símbolo del Dragón apareciera en su frente. Usando su espada y el poder del aura del Dragón, el pequeño guerrero golpeó la enorme esfera de energía, partiéndola en dos. Ni siquiera Sepultura había podido anticipar eso.

—_¡Kaihazan!_ _(Corte de ola de Mar)_

Las mitades de la esfera cayeron en diferentes direcciones, produciendo violentas explosiones. Lance sonrió satisfecho con aquella acción y, sin perder un segundo, se abalanzó sobre José Zeiva para atacarlo con una lluvia de golpes y patadas.

Hyunkel no tardó en unirse a la batalla y se acercó a Sigma con la espada en alto.

—Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente —le dijo a manera de desafío—. Esta vez acabaré contigo.

Sigma respondió al reto sacando a relucir su látigo de luz.

—Eso espero, hombre de hojalata.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Hyunkel se arrojó sobre su adversario con la intención de eliminarlo con un rápido ataque. Sigma disparó una andanada de rayos de luz, pero el Caballero Inmortal saltó hacia arriba y logró esquivar todos los ataques. Sigma siguió a su enemigo con la mirada y lo maldijo en silencio.

Hyunkel sujetó la espada con ambas manos, la levantó sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a descargar un poderoso mandoble sobre la cabeza de su enemigo. Aprovechando la fuerza de la caída, el Caballero Inmortal calculaba que podría acabar con Sigma. Éste no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó de espaldas hacia atrás para escapar del poderoso golpe de Hyunkel. Pero cuando aterrizó con la intención de usar el látigo de luz... .

El Caballero Inmortal ya iba tras él.

La hoja metálica de Hyunkel se agitó en el aire, buscando el pecho de Sigma. Algo era diferente de la ocasión en que ambos habían luchado en Papunika. Hyunkel parecía ser mucho más fuerte y rápido que antes. El sólo hecho de evadir la espada del Caballero Inmortal por segunda ocasión representó un esfuerzo tan grande que Sigma sabía que no podría repetirlo nuevamente. El espía agitó su látigo en el aire y atrapó el cuello de Hyunkel.

—¡Vas a morir, Hyunkel! —vociferó el espía mientras tiraba del látigo de luz—. ¡Es tu fin... .

—_¡Beyirama!_

Antes de que Sigma pudiera terminar la frase, una esfera de fuego lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda, destrozándole la capa con una explosión que lo obligó a dar un agudo grito de dolor. Cuando se volvió sobre su hombro descubrió la figura de Poppu.

—¡Eres una maldito! —le espetó iracundo—. ¡No me molestes!

Como respuesta, Poppu formó una segunda esfera de fuego en la punta del báculo y la arrojó nuevamente contra Sigma.

—_¡Beyirama!_

Sigma se vio en la necesidad de usar una de sus manos para bloquear la magia de Poppu, instante que Hyunkel aprovechó para cortar el látigo de luz con su espada. El espía se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas y se sintió empalidecer cuando vio al Caballero Inmortal atacarlo nuevamente con la espada en alto.

Antes de que Hyunkel pudiera alcanzarle, Sigma rodó por el suelo y se irguió sobre una de sus rodillas. Formó una pequeña esfera de luz en una de sus manos y luego extendió el brazo, contraatacando con la velocidad del rayo.

Una ráfaga de luz con forma golpeó a Hyunkel en el pecho, lanzándolo de espaldas contra unas rocas y dejándolo aturdido. Aprovechando la ventaja del momento, Sigma se acercó rápidamente y recogió la espada del Caballero Inmortal

—¿Qué te parece esto? —le preguntó a manera de burla mientras alzaba la espada y se preparaba para hundirla en el cuerpo de Hyunkel —. Apuesto que jamás pensaste que te mataría empleando tu propia arma, ¿o me equivoco?

Hyunkel sabía que la espada era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar su armadura fácilmente. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor. Sigma estaba por asesinar a Hyunkel cuando alguien se arrojó sobre él y lo derribó. Ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Eclipse. Como sí ambos Espías Estelares fueran un par de fieras salvajes, los espías comenzaron a rodar por los suelos luchando hasta que Sigma logró imponerse y se colocó por encima de Eclipse.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ¡Es la última vez que me molestas! —vociferó como poseído por una especie de furia asesina—. ¡Voy a matarte espía de segunda!

Eclipse luchó por liberarse, pero fue inútil. Sigma era más fuerte que él. De repente las manos del mercenario imperial se prendieron de su cuello fuertemente como tenazas. Lo iba a asfixiar ahí mismo.

Sigma sonrió triunfantemente. Iba a matar a su adversario cuando dos _Meramis_ lo golpearon en la espalda al mismo tiempo y desgarraron sus ropas. Se volvió por encima del hombro y descubrió nuevamente al maldito de Poppu y a Marine.

—¡Malditos! —les espetó. A continuación dirigió una de su manos hacia ellos—. ¡Voy a matarlos ahora mismo!

Aprovechando la ocasión, Eclipse tomó una roca y se la plantó en la cara a su enemigo para quitárselo de encima. El cuerpo de Sigma cayó a un costado de Eclipse, quien aprovechó la ocasión para tomar del suelo la espada de Hyunkel.

—¿Y ahora qué hago con esto?

Mientras tanto, a escasos kilómetros de distancia, Lilith y Astrea continuaban intercambiando golpes y contragolpes a una asombrosa velocidad. Lilith interrumpió su acometida y se alejó de su adversaria para retomar fuerzas. A pesar de lo mucho que le disgustara tenía que la batalla no iba como esperaba. Esa payasa ridícula bien podría, sólo como posibilidad, derrotarla sí las cosas seguía de la misma manera.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que puedas igualar mi velocidad.

Astrea la miró fijamente mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

—Espero que lo hayas comprendido. Eres fuerte, no lo niego, pero tu forma de atacar es desorganizada y te dejas dominar por la ira. Mi Maestra me contó que los guerreros de Abbadón eran poderosos, pero que también tenía algunas debilidades que cualquiera podría aprovechar.

Lilith sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—No necesito que me des sermones, insolente. Te voy a demostrar que puedo matarte usando mis asombrosos poderes —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia abajo. Una presencia conocida había llamado su atención—. ¿Eh? No es posible. Esos insectos con los que peleamos lograron llegar hasta este universo, pero no logró entender cómo lo hicieron.

Astrea volvió el rostro un instante hacia el sitio donde estaba Asiont. Todavía podía sentir su presencia, aunque ésta parecía estar disminuyendo rápidamente. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba a punto de morir.

—¡Asiont! —exclamó alarmada.

Lilith miró el rostro compungido de la Celestial y sonrió malévolamente planeando una nueva estrategia. Sí aquel joven llamado Asiont era tan importante para ella, ¿por qué no emplear eso a su favor?

—¿Así que estás preocupada por tú amigo, eh? —le preguntó a manera de amenaza—. De acuerdo —añadió, extendiendo ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo—. Vamos a ver sí puedes salvarlo a tiempo. —Formó dos esfera de energía—. Tú amigo morirá.

Astrea se volvió horrorizada hacia la Khan de Selket.

—Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Un gesto macabro iluminó el rostro de Lilith. Miró a su enemiga de reojo, levantó ambos brazos y los bajó violentamente descargado un par de elipses rojizas que se dirigieron directamente hacia donde estaba Asiont.

—¿No es obvio? Lo voy a matar.

Asiont alzó la mirada a su costado derecho y descubrió las elipses que se dirigían hacia él, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo. Por otra parte, Lance vislumbró aquellos rayos lanzados por Lilith y levantó uno de sus brazos con la intención de dispararles, pero el puño de José Zeiva lo golpeó en el rostro con la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo.

—¡Oh, no! —Astrea desplegó su aura y se lanzó tras las elipses mientras Lilith reía a carcajadas. La velocidad de aquellos ataques era increíble. No iba a llegar a tiempo. Haciendo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas, la Celestial incrementó su velocidad, pasó las elipses y llegó hasta donde estaba Asiont, que abrió los ojos al reconocer a su amiga.

—Astrea —murmuró con sorpresa—. Déjame... .

La chica se volvió para mirar los rayos que venían. No había tiempo para alejarse, sólo quedaba una opción. Abrazó fuertemente a Asiont y lo protegió con su cuerpo. El ataque de Lilith produjo una violenta explosión en el momento del impacto. Un fuerte resplandor iluminó todo a su alrededor y una inmensa nube de polvo y escombros cubrió el sitio donde se encontraban Asiont y Astrea.

Todos interrumpieron brevemente sus combates para volver la mirada.

Lilith descendió lentamente con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía.

—Vaya, pues esa inútil sí que era fuerte —masculló con desprecio.

Desde el suelo, Lance alzó la mirada y levantó una mano como queriendo alcanzar a sus amigos.

—Asiont... Astrea... no, por favor.

El Khan de la Muerte soltó una risotada. A pesar de que estaba algo alejado había podido darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—Pero que ridículos —dijo burlonamente—. Esa tonta sacrificó su vida para salvar al gusano.

Al escuchar aquello, Dai se volvió furioso contra aquel Khan.

—¡Son unos miserables! —le espetó con rabia y acto seguido colocó su espada con la hoja orientada hacia atrás—. No les perdonaré lo que han hecho.

Sepultura frunció el entrecejo y mostró completamente indiferente a pesar de saber que iba a ser atacado. Aunque podía percibir el inmenso poder del chico se sentía tan por encima de éste que no le preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que pudiera hacer.

—Me sorprendes, mocoso —le dijo mientras su escáner registraba 17,890 unidades de fuerza en el cuerpo del pequeño Dai—. Tú nivel de ataque es bastante alto.

El símbolo del Dragón apareció en la frente de Dai brillando como nunca. Sepultura no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver aquel emblema en la frente del muchacho. No se parecía remotamente a ningún otro símbolo que hubiera visto antes.

—¡Toma esto! —exclamó Dai mientras la hoja de la espada se iluminaba—. _¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Realizando un rápido giro horizontal con su arma, Dai liberó un arco de energía que golpeó a Sepultura directamente en el pecho. Sin embargo, cuando el resplandor del impacto desapareció, el pequeño guerrero comprobó con asombro que su técnica no había tenido el efecto deseado.

—Sólo estás levantando el polvo —dijo el Khan burlonamente—. ¿Acaso eso fue todo?

Dai apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de desesperación. Salvó una pequeña rasgadura apenas visible en el peto de la armadura, el Khan de la Muerte lucía como sí nada.

—No puede ser —murmuró—. Para él tampoco significa nada el _Aban Slash._

—Ahora es mi turno —El guerrero Khan levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante y disparó una certera ráfaga que derribó a Dai por los suelos, despojándolo de su espada—. Niño tonto.

Eclipse, mientras tanto, levantó la espada en lo alto y se lanzó corriendo hacia Sigma con la intención de atravesarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los ojos del espía imperial emitieron un fuerte resplandor que cegaron a Eclipse. Sigma sonrió maliciosamente y luego se puso de pie al tiempo que disfrutaba del momento.

—Todos ustedes son un montón de fastidiosos —murmuró mientras levantaba una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante, exhibiendo una esfera de luz—. Eclipse, tú sólo eres un espía de baja categoría, un completo perdedor. ¿Cómo pensaste que podrías vencer al mejor de los Espías Estelares?

Eclipse luchó contra los deseos de soltar la espada para frotarse los párpados. Su visión seguía siendo borrosa, pero estaba seguro de que sí no hacía algo pronto su enemigo lo mataría.

—Es cierto, tú eres más fuerte, pero no más listo que yo —dijo, y saltó hacia arriba sobre la cabeza de Sigma, tan rápido que parecía haber desaparecido.

Y cuando Sigma se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Eclipse ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera hacer algo. Hyunkel tomó la espada que Eclipse le ofrecía y dirigió una serie de rápidas estocadas contra el cuerpo de Sigma para obligarlo a retroceder y así alejarlo de Poppu y Marine. Cada golpe que el espía imperial evitaba lo colocaba más cerca de la muerte y decidió que no estaría mal recibir un poco de ayuda externa.

—¡Sepultura! ¡Acaba con este insolente!

Atraído por los gritos, Sepultura giró el rostro hacia donde estaban Sigma. El Khan de la Muerte sonrió maliciosamente y levantó una mano para señalarlos. _"Qué importa sí elimino a Sigma por accidente"_. pensó. _"Después de todo nunca me agradó"_.

—Ya acabé con uno —susurró mientras una diminuta esfera de luz terminaba de formarse sobre la punta de sus dedos índice y medio. Iba dispararles cuando escuchó la voz de Dai a su costado izquierdo

—¡Oye!

Cuando el Khan de la Muerte volvió el rostro, el chico sostenía una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha. Antes de que Sepultura pudiera anticiparlo, Dai le lanzó la esfera directamente al rostro. La armadura que portaba lo protegió de los efectos del hechizo de fuego, pero no del resplandor que se produjo en el momento del impacto.

—¡!Maldito mocoso insolente!! —chilló Sepultura, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y apretaba los párpados—. ¡Voy a matarte por esto! ¡No puedo ver!

La espada de Hyunkel estaba en todas partes, girando más y más rápido hasta que Sigma vio el paisaje a través de un velo metálico. El espía ya ni siquiera intentaba contraatacar. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de escapar de los ataques de los que era objeto que su única preocupación era sobrevivir. Mientras el Caballero Inmortal seguía atacando, Sigma extendió la mano izquierda e hizo aparecer un látigo de luz para luego capturar el brazo con el cual Hyunkel empuñaba la espada.

—Creo que mi suerte ha empezado a cambiar, ¿no lo crees, Hyunkel? Tal vez hayas pensando que ibas a ganar, pero ahora las cosas cambiarán. Voy a usar mi poderoso látigo para destrozarte el brazo derecho, y el siguiente será el izquierdo. Cuando eso suceda no podrás defenderte y te mataré.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

La pregunta había surgido de los labios de Hyunkel. Aunque estaba a unos pasos de distancia, el Caballero Inmortal no hizo el menor intento por atacar. Estaba completamente tranquilo a pesar de la cuerda de luz que inmovilizaba su brazo derecho. Parecía como si nada le importara, como sí estuviera tan por encima de su enemigo que cualquier idea de que éste pudiera vencerle fuera una tontería.

—Claro que sí, y no sólo estoy seguro de eso. Cuando te eliminé acabaré con Eclipse y luego lo haré con el mago cobarde y las mujeres. Se arrepentirán de haber venido a este universo porque sólo encontrarán la muerte.

Hyunkel dejó escapar una risita.

—¿De qué te estás riendo, maldito?

—¿Por qué no admites que tu látigo de luz no te servirá de nada?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te lo mostraré ahora —Hyunkel utilizó el látigo para arrojar a Sigma hacia arriba, donde no podría escapar. Una columna de luz relampagueante salió de la hoja del Caballero Inmortal y empaló el cuerpo de Sigma, acabando con su vida en el acto—. _¡¡Bloody Sukuraido!! (Corte Sangriento)_

Sigma voló por los aires y cayó sobre las rocas donde quedó tendido y sin vida. Eclipse, por su parte, se limpió el sudor de la frente, suspiró expulsando su nerviosismo y luego sintió el vértigo que precede al desmayo.

       Cerca de ahí, al mismo tiempo, José Zeiva pudo advertir el miserable final de Sigma.

       —El aura de Sigma desapareció —murmuró para sí—. Eso sólo puede significar que alguien lo eliminó.       

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima (Dojo Tendo)_

Sarah, la Khan del Basilisco, destruyó las puertas de una habitación para penetrar en ella.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

El interior del cuarto estaba cubierta por una cantidad indeterminada de prendas intimas femeninas. Una escena de mal gusto para cualquier mujer. Por unos momentos, imaginó que aquel era el cuarto donde lavaban la ropa, pero en cuanto descubrió la figura de un pequeño hombrecillo entrado en años que dormía sujetando las prendas, se dio cuenta que no era sí.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el hombrecito, despertando de su letargo—. Ay ¿quién eres tú?

Sarah ignoró completamente a aquel hombrecillo desagradable e inspeccionó minuciosamente toda la habitación en busca de la gema estelar. Al no encontrarla, se volvió contra el anciano para amenazarlo.

—Será mejor que me entregues la gema sagrada o te pesará, anciano.

—¿Gema sagrada? —repitió Happosai, tratando de despabilarse—. Ay, eres una chica muy bonita.

Happosai era un maestro de las artes del combate que había entrenado a Soun y Genma cuando los dos eran jóvenes. Entre otras cosas, era un anciano libidinoso y con la extraña afición de recolectar prendas intimas femeninas.

—Hola yo soy Happosai —se presentó gentilmente—. Y tú, ¿quién eres?

Sarah miró al viejo con desprecio.

—¿En dónde escondiste la gema, inmunda basura? No quieras pasarte de vivo conmigo o te pesará.

—¿Gema? —volvió a repetir el diminuto anciano—. No sé a qué gema te refieres, pero mira, aquí tengo un regalo precioso para ti —se volvió hacia un costado y sacó a relucir un enorme sostén blanco—. Mira ¿no es precioso?

Los ojos de la Khan del Basilisco destellaron por un segundo y enseguida el sostén que el viejecillo sostenía se incendio rápidamente. Happosai observó horrorizado como la prenda ardía y, dando un grito de horror, la arrojó al suelo para tratar de apagar el fuego con los pies.

—Ay, ay. No entiendo qué sucede.

—¡Entrégame la gema estelar! —le exigió Sarah furiosa

En ese instante, Happosai se volvió hacia Sarah con un gesto de lástima.

—¡Ay! Pero ¿por qué me gritas? —le dijo con una mirada de cachorro abandonado—. Yo sólo quería hacerte un regalo... .

Sin poderlo soportar un momento más, la guerrera Khan arremetió contra el viejo Hapoosai con una fuerte patada que lo hizo atravesar el techo de la habitación a una increíble velocidad.

—¡Fuera del paso, basura!

Fuera de la casa, mientras tanto, Moose y Ryoga continuaban tratando de derrotar al monstruoso golem creado por Belcer. A pesar de sus muchos intentos, ambos jóvenes eran incapaces de dañar al monstruo.

—¡Es mi turno ahora! —gritó Ryoga mientras se abalanzaba valientemente sobre el gigante extendiendo uno de sus dedo índice—. _¡Bakusai Tenketsu!_ _(El Truco de la Explosión)_

En el instante en que el dedo de Ryoga tocó el cuerpo del gigante, éste explotó en mil pedazos ante el asombro del mismo Belcer.

—Vaya, no lo haces nada mal —exclamó el Khan—. Eso estuvo muy bien, mocoso. Veo que la técnica que usaste consiste en encontrar el punto débil del enemigo para poder vencerlo. Te felicito, pero desgraciadamente no te será tan fácil vencer a mi golem.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Moose en tono pensativo—. Con sólo ver la técnica de Ryoga una sola vez pudo darse cuenta de cómo funciona.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería Belcer con eso de que "No vencerían a su golem tan fácilmente".

—¿De qué hablas?

—De eso, mocoso tonto —respondió el Khan, señalando el sitio donde los fragmentos de energía que conformaban el cuerpo del golem volvían a unirse para formar nuevamente al coloso—. Mi criatura tiene la habilidad de reconstruirse por sí sola ya que esta formada de pura energía y no puede ser destruido por ninguna técnica especial. Lamento decirte que tus esfuerzos no servirán de nada.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, los soldados imperiales de Abbadón se divertían contemplando el desarrollo de la batalla. Uno de ellos, sacó una moneda y se volvió hacia uno de sus compañeros.

—Diez a uno a que ese golem los despedaza en cinco clicks —declaró uno de ellos—. No tienen posibilidades.

—Hecho —aceptó otro sin dejar de mirar—. No todos los días se ve esto.

_ Continuará... ._


	17. BRILLANTE COMO UNA ESTRELLA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XVI**

**LA PARTIDA DE ASTREA**

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima (Residencia Tendo)_

El monstruoso golem de Belcer agitó su enorme brazo con fuerza en el aire y un segundo después, su puño se impactó en el rostro de Ryoga. El cuerpo del joven luchador de artes marciales salió despedido por los aires y finalmente cayó en el estanque del patio, desapareciendo dentro de sus aguas.

Viendo lo ocurrido, Moose no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió saltar hacia arriba para atacar desde las alturas. Por unos momentos, decenas de cuchillas kunai, shurikens y toda clase de armas golpearon el cuerpo del coloso esmeralda sin provocarle ni siquiera un rasguño. Finalmente, una ultima cadena logró pasar por un costado de la cabeza del gigante y enroscarse en la muñeca derecha de Belcer, quien se mantenía todo el tiempo atrás de su creación.

—¡Ya te tengo, miserable! —festejó Moose una vez que puso un pie en el suelo—. Ahora ordénale a tu monstruo que se vaya o de lo contrario te arrepentirás.

El sólo escuchar aquellas amenazas le fue suficiente al Khan del Golem para soltar una sonora carcajada. Era como sí acabara de escuchar la mejor de todas las bromas.

—No me hagas reír, tonto.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —le inquirió Moose, enarcando una ceja—. No estoy bromeando.

El golem de energía se volvió hacia su creador y emitió un gruñido a modo de pregunta a lo que Belcer respondió alzando una mano. Parecía que el Khan entendía perfectamente el lenguaje de la criatura.

—Yo me hago cargo de esta basura —le tranquilizó—. No necesitas molestarte, mi creación —sujetó la cadena que mantenía cautivo su brazo y tiró de ella fuertemente—. ¿Y sí mejor hago esto?

Cogiendo fuertemente de la cadena, el Khan del Golem jaló a Moose para levantarlo y hacerlo describir varios círculos en el aire. Al ver a aquel pobre infeliz indefenso y completamente a su merced, Belcer rompió en carcajadas.

—¡Gira, gira!

Aquello provocó la risa y las burlas de la tropa de soldados imperiales que observaban la batalla. Finalmente, cansado con el juego, Belcer arrojó a Moose hacia el estaque donde había caído Ryoga unos instantes antes.

—Espero que con eso hayas tenido, mocoso —declaró Belcer mientras el golem de energía se desvanecía lentamente—. Pero qué ocurrencias de esos tontos el atreverse a luchar contra nosotros.

El Khan espero por unos momentos a que Ryoga, Moose o ambos salieran del estaque para rematarlos, pero los segundos transcurrieron sin que nada pasara. Seguro de que debían estar desmayados o en el mejor de los casos muertos. Se volvió hacia la tropa de soldados imperiales para darles instrucciones. Quizás sí hubiera observado un rato más, habría descubierto la figura de un pato y un pequeño cerdo negro que se debatían por salir a la superficie.

_Planeta Noat_

Hyunkel se acercó a Lance para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Éste, por su parte, aún mantenía la mirada puesta sobre la nube de humo y polvo donde sus amigos Asiont y Astrea habían desaparecido momentos antes.

—Por favor, ayúdalos, Hyunkel —suplicó Lance, tratando de levantarse—. Ve sí están vivos todavía, por favor.

El Caballero Inmortal asintió con la cabeza y luego de dejarlo en unas rocas cercanas, se aproximó a la nube, que ya empezaba a disiparse. Sin embargo, no pudo caminar más de dos pasos. Una elipse de energía cruzó el aire a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano y lo golpeó fuertemente, arrojándolo al suelo y despojándolo del yelmo.

Un rictus de horror se apoderó del rostro de Lance.

—Hyunkel, ¿estás bien? —murmuró antes de llevar su mirada hacia el sitio de donde había venido el disparo—. No puede ser... .

—Vaya, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí —murmuró una voz femenina. Lentamente, la imponente figura de la Khan de Selket apareció frente a Lance—. De manera que tú eres la escoria que ayudó a estos infelices a llegar a nuestro universo, ¿verdad? Eres el sujeto que ese incompetente de Isótopo no pudo matar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Lance.

—Soy Lilith de Selket, una guerrera Khan.

Lance se puso de pie con bastante dificultad. Todavía se sentía débil por el golpe que José Zeiva le había dado y la batalla en Papunika, pero no podía darse el lujo de servirle de blanco a aquella guerrera.

—No, no te lo permitiré... —No acababa de terminar la frase cuando vio a José Zeiva salir del humo caminando—. No, no puede ser... ¿tú también?

El emperador de Endoria se detuvo y luego giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Lilith. Al igual que Lance, no pudo evitar disimular su expresión de sorpresa al ver su nuevo aspecto.

—Vaya, has cambiado... veo que tu apariencia es diferente.

La Khan de Selket sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, es por la técnica que estoy usando. Gracias a ella puedo utilizar las energías negativas del medio ambiente para incrementar mis poderes. Tuve que utilizarla para derrotar a esa insolente Celestial que me estaba dando problemas.

José llevó la mirada hacia Lance.

—Es una lástima que te hayas quedado completamente solo... —alzó una mano con la palma orientada hacia el frente—. Llegó tu hora... .

—¡Aguarda un momento, cobarde! —se escuchó gritar a una pequeña silueta que avanzaba en medio del humo—. Canalla, no te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a mis amigos. No permitiré que lo hagas.

José Zeiva frunció el entrecejo con malestar y observó a Dai, escudriñándolo detenidamente con la mirada. A simple vista parecía un niño ordinario, aunque por la forma en que había desbaratado el ataque de Sepultura estaba claro que eso no era del todo cierto.

—Es el mocoso de hace un momento.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Lance.

—¡Dai! —exclamó y luego se volvió hacia Lilith, adoptando una guardia—. Bien, estoy completamente seguro de que entre los dos acabaremos con estos infelices.

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Lilith. El hecho de que un sujeto como Lance dijera que podría derrotarla en una batalla le causaba gracia. Sí una Celestial con pleno manejo sobre el aura no podía vencerla, menos podría un guerrero que dependía de armas convencionales para luchar. Aquella sería una batalla cuyo resultado ya estaba fijado.

—No me hagas reír, pobre diablo, sólo das lástima. —La guerrera de Abbadón desapareció usando su velocidad. De pronto reapareció atrás de Lance, sorprendiéndolo enormemente—. Cómo podrás darte cuenta, tú no eres suficiente enemigo para mí.

Lance se giró de inmediato sobre sus talones para encarar nuevamente a la Khan. Estaba asombrado. Ni siquiera la había visto pestañear. Una sensación de terror se apoderó de él. Esa enemiga estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades como guerrero. Dai, a su vez, tampoco había sido capaz de seguir los movimientos de la guerrera de Abbadón y eso le preocupaba. Sólo podía confiar en que en algún momento Lilith bajará la guardia para atacarla.

En tanto, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, en el sitio de la explosión provocada por el ataque de la Khan de Selket, Astrea y Asiont yacían en el suelo uno encima del otro totalmente inconscientes. La Celestial fue la primera en reaccionar. Estaba herida de gravedad como consecuencia de haber recibido el ataque de Lilith y le costaba trabajo moverse.

Lentamente, ella abrió los ojos y se volcó de espaldas a un lado de Asiont, quedando boca arriba y con la mirada perdida. La noche ya había empezado a caer en el planeta y las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento. A lo lejos todavía podían verse algunas explosiones en el cielo, señal de que la batalla aún no había terminado.

_"No puedo darme por vencida"_, pensó Astrea. _"Debo proteger a mis amigos a cualquier costo"_.

Tras un momento, Astrea volvió la mirada hacia Asiont y sonrió tristemente. Entonces, recordó los muchos años en que había convivido con él sin atreverse a revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por esta razón sentía deseos de reír y llorar..

—No puedo permitir que nada te dañe... amor —guardó silencio por un momento y le acarició la mejilla levemente—. Tú me has enseñado a luchar por lo que creo, por todo lo que amo. Te debo tanto y creo sí murieras no podría seguir viviendo. Descuida, yo me encargaré de que estés a salvo.

Astrea se levantó poco a poco con bastante dificultad. Todavía se sentía aturdida y algo de sangre corría por su rostro, pero todavía podía distinguir algunas cuantas figuras discutiendo entre sí tras el humo.

—Todavía puedo sentir las auras de Lilith y de Sepultura. Sí los dos se unen para luchar es seguro que nadie logrará sobrevivir a la batalla. —Desplegó todo el poder de su aura, dispersando rápidamente el humo que todavía quedaba—. No puedo dejar que todo acabe aquí... .

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —inquirió José sin dirigirse nadie en concreto—. ¿De quién es este poder? ¿Acaso se trata de otro Caballero Celestial?

—¡No, eso no ! —gritó la Khan de Selket—. Esa canalla todavía sigue con vida... .

Una nueva ráfaga de aire sacudió con violencia la capa de José Zeiva. De repente la figura de Astrea se descubrió ante ellos iluminada por una gran aura. El emperador de Endoria se quedó con helado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡No lastimen a mis amigos! —gritó Astrea antes de lanzarse sobre el emperador de Endoria para derribarlo con un puñetazo que lo proyectó de espaldas hacia las rocas. Luego, se volvió hacia la guerrera Khan de Selket—. Lilith, está vez todo terminará.

La Khan de Selket no se dejó intimidar. A pesar de haber recibido su ataque directamente, la Celestial aún parecía dispuesta a continuar la batalla. Tras un momento, Lilith volvió los ojos hacia el sitio de la explosión y descubrió a Asiont todavía inconsciente.

—Vaya, Astrea, todavía puedo sentir débilmente el aura de tu amigo —Llevó la mirada hacia su adversaria de nuevo y le sonrió—. Lograste salvarlo de mi ataque, pero dudo que puedas ganarme y Sepultura no tardará mucho en venir. No creo que puedas luchar con dos Khans al mismo tiempo en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

Lance apretó los puños desesperadamente y bajó la mirada. Sí Sepultura unía fuerzas con Lilith no habría forma de derrotarlos. Lance también lo sabía, pero tampoco pasaba por alto el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga. Lo mejor era buscar una manera de salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se complicarán todavía más.

—¡Astrea! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Astrea siguió andando, ignorando las súplicas de Lance.

—Por favor. Tenemos que huir o nos matarán a todos.

Pero ya nada podía detenerla. Astrea miró a Lilith. Ésta le sonrió con malicia y, más que ninguna otra cosa, Astrea quiso borrarle aquella sonrisa o hundírsela hasta la nuca de un puñetazo. La Celestial fue la primera en atacar, pero Lilith la esquivó y sacó una daga que llevaba escondida en la armadura.

Astrea intentó darla una patada, pero Lilith se apartó y la atacó. Astrea sintió una punzada de dolor cuando la daga hirió su pierna. Lance reaccionó instantáneamente y arremetió contra la Khan de Selket, golpeándola en la cara con un puño.

—¡Maldita! —bramó Lance.

Lilith se volvió furiosa contra Lance y lo apartó de su camino con un rápido golpe que lo llevó volando algunos metros por el aire. Astrea se repuso y recobró el equilibrio, alejando el dolor de su mente. Se interpuso entre Lilith y Lance. La Khan arremetió de nuevo contra Astrea, pero ésta atrapó el brazo de Lilith y luego le dio una patada en la cara.

Pero Lilith aún estaba lejos de ser derrotada. Llena de rabia, se levantó del suelo rápidamente y atacó con una lluvia de mortales ráfagas de energía. No obstante, Astrea consiguió detener la mayoría de los disparos moviendo sus manos y piernas a una velocidad impensable, otros simplemente los esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Al ver lo sucedido, Lilith suspendió el ataque mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

—Esto no puedo creerlo —masculló con indignación—. Se supone que el poder del aureus aumenta la fuerza de mi aura , y además estoy usando una técnica que me permite absorber la energía negativa del medio ambiente. ¿Cómo es que puedes igualar mi poder entonces?

—Es bastante obvio, Lilith —dijo Astrea sin bajar la guardia—. A pesar de que tienes la energía del aureus, aún no has aprendido a controlarlo completamente. Por esta razón tu aura no aumenta mucho su poder, sino que permanece en un nivel que cualquier guerrero que sepa cómo controlar el aura puede alcanzar. Así que a pesar de que tengas el poder del aureus no existe demasiada diferencia entre nuestros poderes.

Lilith apretó los dientes y los puños con rabia. Ella se consideraba a sí misma una guerrera bastante poderosa y ahora, tristemente, se daba cuenta de que en realidad no era tan fuerte como originalmente creía. Sí no podía dominar completamente el poder del aureus, entonces la fuerza de su aura no se incrementaría como ocurría con Tiamat o Sepultura.

—Entiendo —dijo la Khan luego de unos segundos—. De manera que poseemos el mismo poder, ¿eh? Por lo mismo debo absorber más energía negativa del medio ambiente para así aumentar mis fuerzas y hacerte mil pedazos.

Astrea abrió los ojos enormemente, y se estremeció. Sí Lilith absorbía más energía negativa del medio ambiente se volvería más poderosa efectivamente, pero también acortaría su vida en unos cuantos segundos. En pocas palabras, tal acción equivaldría a un suicidio.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —exclamó la Celestial—. Sí haces eso morirás irremediablemente.

—¿Crees que eso me importa ahora, estúpida? —Lilith sonrió como desquiciada—. Yo puedo controlar la energía negativa y ahora voy a demostrártelo.

La Khan de Selket extendió sus manos al cielo y alzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. En cuestión de segundos, un conjunto de nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir los cielos, provocando que todos los que se encontraban peleando interrumpieran sus combates y miraran las alturas.

—El cielo está cambiando de color —murmuró Leona en voz baja.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó José Zeiva, alzando la mirada al cielo.

Dai, a su vez, decidió aprovechar el descuido del malvado emperador de Endoria para atacarlo. Extendiendo sus manos abiertas al frente, el pequeño guerrero liberó una intensa ráfaga de aire huracanado que cubrió a José por completo, impidiéndole actuar libremente y entorpeciendo todos sus movimientos.

—¡¡Mocoso de porquería!! —rugió José Zeiva con fuerza—. ¡¡Me las pagarás!!

Un temblor empezó a sacudir la tierra, lo cual provocó que los animales que aún permanecían cerca de ahí comenzaran a huir despavoridos en todas direcciones. Lance, en tanto, no entendía claramente qué era lo que estaba pasando. Decidió encender el escáner de poder de su armadura de batalla y cuando vio la cantidad que registraba el cuerpo de Lilith no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

Astrea retrocedió un paso sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sí la guerrera imperial continuaba absorbiendo poder se haría más fuerte, aunque claro también podía ocurrir todo lo contrario y acabara debilitándose de tal manera que quizás no hubiera necesidad de pelear. Finalmente, luego de algunos segundos, Lilith dejó de absorber energía.

La Khan de Selket volvió a fijar su mirada en Astrea y soltó una carcajada. Su voz sonaba diferente.

—Esta vez sí terminaré contigo, Astrea, y más tarde me ocuparé de ese insoportable chiquillo llamado Dai.

—De acuerdo, Lilith —asintió Astrea, colocándose en guardia—. Sólo una quedará en pie.

Tras elevar sus auras al mismo tiempo, ambas rivales se lanzaron una contra la otra. Por unos instantes, las dos intercambiaron golpes y contragolpes a un velocidad inaudita hasta que, finalmente, se separaron y quedaron frente a frente dejando un vasto espacio entre ellas. Lance se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

—No puedo entenderlo —renegó Lilith—. Se supone que tengo más poder que ella y... .

—Estás equivocada, Lilith —le interrumpió Astrea—. A pesar de que absorbiste mucha energía negativa, no pudiste incrementar tus poderes ya que has debilitado tu cuerpo. Al absorber demasiada energía negativa lo único que conseguiste fue debilitarte. Tu técnica funcionó como una espada de doble filo.

La Khan apretó los dientes con ira. A pesar de que su adversaria tenía razón en lo que decía, Lilith se empeñaba en negarlo por lo que empezó a recordar parte de su pasado. Tras ser convertirse en una guerrera de Abbadón, N´astarith le había advertido cientos de veces que sí no aprendía a controlar su propia energía jamás llegaría a ser una buena guerrera. Ahora comprobaba la veracidad de las palabras de su emperador.

—Es como lo imaginé —la voz de Astrea la hizo reaccionar—. No puedes controlar correctamente la energía negativa que absorbes en tu cuerpo por lo que únicamente asimilas sus efectos nocivos, pero no su poder destructivo.

—¡¡Cállate, maldita!! —rugió Lilith ferozmente—. ¡¡Estás equivocada!!

Antes de que Astrea pudiera decir algo más, Lilith se arrojó sobre ella cegada por el inmenso odio que sentía. La Celestial juntó ambas manos y las levantó lentamente por encima de su cabeza mientras una luz comenzaba a iluminar sus palmas unidas. Cuando la Khan estaba acercándose, Astrea bajó sus brazos violentamente y una poderosa esfera de luz salió de su manos.

—_¡¡Fénix Reborn!! _

La Khan de Selket abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero era demasiado tarde para eludir el ataque de Astrea. La _Fénix Reborn_ la embistió de frente, destrozando la armadura del averno en cientos de fragmentos que se esparcieron por el aire mientras el cuerpo de Lilith era lanzada por los aires. Finalmente, el cuerpo de la Khan de Selket cayó a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Lance y quedó inmóvil.

—¡¡Bien hecho!! —gritó Lance a todo pulmón.

Astrea sólo sonrió con alivio mientras Lance seguía cantando victoria. Ahora sólo era cuestión de ocuparse de Sepultura y de José Zeiva. De repente, la Celestial cayó de rodillas al suelo y la mirada se le nubló levemente. Había utilizado gran parte de su poder con el último ataque y se sentía sumamente débil.

Al ver a su amiga lastimada, Lance decidió ir hasta donde estaba ella para darle un poco del medicamento que guardaba en su armadura de batalla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Lilith se levantó del suelo rápidamente y, tras recuperar su daga, lo sujetó del cuello. Fue entonces cuando Lance sintió que todo había terminado para él.

El rostro de Astrea se cubrió de desesperación. Estando Lance en peligro y ella tan débil no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Por el momento, la Khan, aunque igual de lastimada, tenía el completo dominio de la situación.

—¡Déjalo ir, Lilith!

—Miserable, Astrea —murmuró Lilith mientras la sangre salía por su boca—. A pesar de que había podido derrotar a algunos Caballeros Celestiales en el pasado, no pude vencerte a ti, pero por fortuna aún no está dicha la última palabra. —Extendió una mano para atacarle y disparó varias ráfagas —. ¡¡Muere!!

Los ataques de energía hicieron blanco en el cuerpo de la chica uno tras otro, desgarrando su piel e hiriéndola gravemente mientras Lance gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al final, Astrea cayó de rodillas al suelo. Totalmente segura de su victoria, Lilith arrojó a Lance a un lado como si fuera un androide desactivado y echó a caminar para darle el tiro final a su odiada rival.

—¿Qué te parece esto, amiga? —dijo mientras concentraba sus fuerzas para un último disparo—. Luego de matarte iré por Asiont y lo haré trizas también. Ahora piérdete en el infierno con tus queridos Celestiales.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, un destello de determinación brilló en los ojos de Astrea.

—¡¡Es tu fin, Astrea!!

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, Astrea juntó sus manos y de un solo movimiento golpeó a Lilith en el rostro con la fuerza suficiente para mandarla a volar por los aires. Una vez hecho esto, la Celestial se desplomó en el suelo ya totalmente sin fuerzas.

La visión de Sepultura se aclaró poco a poco, pero aún antes de que ésta se restableciera por completo pudo sentir el poder de Astrea desapareciendo lentamente. Cuando el Khan de la Muerte pudo ver nuevamente, se dirigió hacia el sitio donde percibía la presencia de Lilith y se quedó parado sin hacer nada. La Khan de Selket extendió la mano y le suplicaba por ayuda.

—Sepultura... ayúdame...

El guerrero Khan frunció el entrecejo levemente y sonrió.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? La verdad es que siempre me has desagradado bastante.

—No puedes... dejarme... morir.

—Claro que puedo dejarte morir, presumida de porquería —hizo una pausa y llevó su mirada hacia Lance y Astrea —. Esa joven también está a punto de morir y el otro es tan débil que no vale la pena rematarlo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir hacia donde se encuentran las otras alimañas para exterminarlas.

Cuando Sepultura volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Lilith descubrió que finalmente había muerto, así que decidió ir hacia donde se encontraban Eclipse, Hyunkel y los otros. Después de todo, Lance estaba tan débil que si nadie lo ayudaba sería presa fácil

Mientras que el Khan de la Muerte se retiraba, Lance corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga y se colocó en cuclillas para tomarla entre sus brazos y levantarle la cabeza.

—Astrea, por favor, resiste, linda, por favor.

Astrea lo miró vagamente mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

—Lance, dile a Asiont que siempre lo he amado... .

—Se lo dirás tu personalmente, preciosa.

—Adiós, Asiont —murmuró Astrea con debilidad—. Iré a la Eternidad donde mis padres y amigos me están esperando y los cuidaré por siempre. —Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un último suspiro—. Adiós, Cadmio.

—No hables de esa manera, por favor, la ayuda viene en camino

Fueron las últimas palabras que ella escuchó. Tras cerrar los ojos vio un agujero luminoso y cálido. Se dejó ir, sintiendo un último estremecimiento seguida por una indescriptible sensación de paz.

En el espacio, la batalla iba de mal en peor para las naves aliadas. Superadas en número y armamento difícilmente podía coordinar una buena defensa en contra de los destructores imperiales. La mayor parte de los cazas aliados habían sido derribados y sólo unos cuantos escuadrones continuaban combatiendo en sectores aislados.

Desde el puente de mando de la nave líder imperial, el cruel Jasanth estableció un lazo de comunicación con el comandante del destructor endoriano _Juris-Hiro_, el capitán Arenth Jan-Den.

—Capitán —dijo Jasanth en cuanto la imagen de Arenth cobró vida en el monitor principal—. Quiero que lleve su nave al cuadrante seis y ataque por el flanco derecho del enemigo.

Arenth alzó una ceja, un tanto extrañado con aquella orden.

—Señor, la astronave que se encuentra en esas coordenadas es un transporte civil. No puedo dispararles ya que sería un asesinato a sangre fría. Existen tratados interestelares que prohíben esa clase de acciones en una guerra.

—Son traidores —le refutó Jasanth—. ¡Haga lo que le ordeno, capitán!

—Con el debido respeto, señor, pero no fui entrenado para matar inocentes.

—Pero se le entrenó para obedecer ordenes, capitán —sentenció Jasanth a punto de perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba—. ¡¡Haga lo que le digo, Arenth!!

El capitán Arenth hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire y luego bajó la cabeza mientras reflexionaba. Cuando se había enlistado en el ejército lo había hecho para defender a su pueblo, no para disparar contra mujeres y niños a sangre fría. ¿Cuál era el crimen por el que esa gente merecía morir? ¿Acaso era estar en el lugar equivocado? No, todo eso estaba mal sin importar como lo justificarán. Al cabo de un momento, levantó la mirada y dijo:

—Negativo, no obedeceré ese tipo de ordenes ilegales.

Jasanth lo aniquiló con la mirada.

—¿No lo harás? —repitió lentamente—. ¡Eres un traidor! —Llevó la mirada dentro del monitor hasta la primera oficial del _Juris-Hiro_, la mayor Sania Cel-Ur—. Oficial, como comandante supremo de todas las fuerzas imperiales de Endoria, por este medio la promuevo a comandante y le ordenó que deponga al capitán Arenth.

Sania bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Durante mucho tiempo ella había estado esperando ese ascenso, pero no quería ganarlo de aquella forma. Todos los tripulantes en el puente del _Juris-Hiro_ se miraron entre sí con expectación en medio de murmullos. Arenth, por su lado, miró a su primer oficial fijamente en espera de su reacción. Finalmente, Sania respondió tajantemente:

—Lo lamento, pero el capitán Arenth tiene razón.

Un destello de ira ardió en los ojos de Jasanth. Para un verdadero amante de la disciplina militar como él la insubordinación era el peor de todos los insultos. Las deserciones en el ejército imperial se estaban volviendo algo normal por lo que José Zeiva siempre procuraba colocar en puestos claves a sus oficiales de mayor confianza, aunque no todo resultaba como estaba planeado.

Jasanth se volvió furioso hacia su primer oficial y le ordenó cortar toda comunicación el _Juris-Hiro_, luego se comunicó con el resto de los destructores imperiales para informarles que la nave del capitán Arenth se había vuelto enemiga y debía ser destruida cuanto antes.

En el _Artemisa_, la reina del planeta Lerasi recibió un comunicado del propio capitán Arenth donde le informaban que ahora estaban de su lado. Aquella noticia fue recibida con gritos de júbilo por todos los tripulantes de las naves aliadas. Ahora la situación estaba más equilibrada, pero eso no era todo... .

—Majestad, estoy detectando naves que surgen del hiperespacio —informó River con importancia—. Son siete aproximadamente.

Andrea se recargó en su puesto y no supo qué decir. Sí se trataban de refuerzos enemigos entonces la batalla estaba completamente perdida.

Unas naves alargadas de color plateado, que Andrea reconoció perfectamente, emergieron al espacio normal en compañía de ocho destructores lerasinos y un enjambre de cazas estelares.

Jasanth se quedó prácticamente boquiabierto. Una llamada del centro de comunicaciones le avisó que el líder de aquella fuerza de ataque quería hablarle.

—Una transmisión de la nave líder, señor.

La pantalla visora cobró vida en un instante, y el rostro de un joven maduro de veintitantos años apareció en ella. Llevaba los cabellos largos y bien recortados. Con una mirada penetrante, aquel joven escudriñó al almirante Jasanth de arriba abajo detenidamente.

—El príncipe Saulo en persona —susurró uno de los oficiales imperiales del puente.

El capitán se acercó un poco a la pantalla para devolverle la mirada al p´rincipe. Envuelto en ropajes blancos, Saulo permanecía en su puesto mirando fijamente a Jasanth. A un costado del príncipe de Endoria estaba Cadmio, que sin lugar a dudas había tenido éxito en contactar al comando aliado.

—Las naves sobre el planeta Noat están bajo mi protección —declaró Saulo, destilando orgullo en su voz—. Váyanse o los destruiremos.

—Negativo, príncipe —replicó Jasanth.

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Cadmio irrumpió en la conversación.

—Oye, estúpido infeliz, Saulo es el verdadero soberano de Endoria y no ese terrestre usurpador a quien sirves como perrito faldero, obedece lo que se te dice.

El militar imperial miró a Cadmio, mostrándose completamente impasible.

—Yo sirvo a quien ocupa el trono imperial apoyado por los barones. José Zeiva se sienta en él —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Lo lamento, pero debe entregarse príncipe.

—Sí usted desea que se derrame más sangre entonces dispare, capitán —dijo Saulo en voz baja—. Nosotros no nos rendiremos.

Jasanth se volvió hacia el centro de comunicaciones.

—Termina la transmisión —ordenó furioso—. Ya veremos sí no acceden por la mala.

En la nave de Saulo, el _Águila Real 1_, la pantalla visora se oscureció. El príncipe respiró hondo y chasqueó la boca mientras meneaba la cabeza en sentido negativo. Por alguna extraña razón le pareció que sus intentos por llegar a un acuerdo con las fuerzas imperiales habían fracasado rotundamente y la situación desembocaría en una inevitable confrontación.

—Maldición, capitán —murmuró en voz baja—, no me obligue a... .

—Van a atacarnos —anunció Cadmio—. Ese Jasanth es un estúpido.

Saulo lo volteó a ver con aburrimiento.

—Gracias, amigo, la próxima vez que quiera deprimirme no olvidaré llamarte.

El capitán Jasanth pidió un informe de las naves plateadas de la Alianza. Medían aproximadamente setenta y siete metros de longitud y llevaban dos enormes alas levantadas en cada extremo. Nunca las había visto en acción y sólo había una forma de saber su verdadero potencial en combate.

—Dispárenles a esos infelices, veamos el poder de sus armas.

Las baterías turboláser apuntaron contra las naves aliadas y comenzaron a abrir fuego. Las naves plateadas reaccionaron esquivando los disparos con una maniobrabilidad increíble. Ni uno sólo de las descargas llegó a tocarlas.

Saulo accionó el comunicador en el brazo de la silla de mando..

—Nosotros no empezamos esta batalla, pero la terminaremos.

Las naves plateadas conocidas con el nombre de _Águilas Reales_ se lanzaron como flechas contra los enormes destructores imperiales en medio de una creciente lluvia de disparos láser.

Lance dio unos cuantos pasos y cayó al suelo mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. Sentía que aquello no era justo, que no tenía por que haber sucedido. Apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a golpear el suelo en repetidas ocasiones mientras maldecía a los Khans.

En tanto, Dai continuaba manteniendo a raya a José Zeiva con sus fuertes vientos. El emperador de Endoria había estado aguardando, soportando lo más que podía mientras reunía algo de fuerza. Poco le importaba lo sucedido con Lilith. Lo único que contaba para él era que Astrea estaba muerta y ahora tenía una excelente oportunidad para acabar con Lance, Asiont y especialmente aquel chiquillo molesto.

—Maldito —masculló Dai, incrementando el poder de su _Bajima—_. Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a ella... .

—¿Crees que ya me derrotaste? —le inquirió maliciosamente todavía hincado en el suelo—. Ahora me las pagarás, molesto insecto —haciendo uso de su velocidad, José Zeiva desapareció de la vista de Dai.

El pequeño Caballero del Dragón bajó las manos para detener su ataque y volvió la mirada hacia todos lados en busca de su enemigo. Finalmente, escuchó la voz del emperador detrás de él.

—Aquí estoy —le dijo, exhibiendo ambas palmas abiertas—. ¡Muere con mis llamas!

Lejos de amedrentarse o hacerse a un lado, Dai miró la llamarada acercarse con absoluta indiferencia. Sólo alzó una de sus manos y detuvo el ataque sin mayor problema.

José Zeiva se esforzó en disimular una expresión de sorpresa.

—Vaya, no eres tan débil después de todo.

Dai lo miró impasiblemente sin decir nada. Un deseo de justicia ardía en sus ojos. De pronto, el símbolo del Dragón apareció brillando en su frente y enseguida una poderosa aura lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, alzando sus cabellos hacia arriba mientras él daba un fuerte grito para liberar todo su poder.

El emperador de Endoria no podía entender que sucedía. En sólo unos instantes el chico había incrementado sus poderes de golpe.

—No, no puede ser... —murmuró algo temeroso—. Tu poder se está incrementando... .

En ese momento, Lance olvidó su pena y giró el rostro hacia Dai. Tampoco él podía creer que tuviera semejante poder. Por unos instantes la vieja leyenda de Dilmun cruzó por su mente. ¿Acaso Dai era uno de los héroes que lucharían para salvar al universo? Le costaba trabajo creer que aquella leyenda fuera realidad.

José no se dejo amedrentar, apretó los puños y desplegó todo el poder de su aura. No estaba dispuesto a que un simple niño lo derrotara.

—¡Mocoso del demonio! —le espetó mientras sacaba su espada—. ¡Voy a matarte!

Dai no respondió nada, pero su mirada hablaba por sí sola. Llevó la mano al mango de su arma y se dispuso a usar el _Aban Slash_ una vez más.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima_

Sombrío abandonó la casa de los Tendo, llevándose a Akane y a Nabiki en cada brazo. Por lo regular, el Khan del Lobo siempre solía raptar a cuantas mujeres le gustaban en los lugares en donde atacaba, pero aquella era la primera vez que se llevaba a dos tan jóvenes.

—Yo ya estoy satisfecho —anunció apenas lo vio Belcer—. Mira que preciosidades tengo en mis manos.

El Khan del Golem se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta que no puedes olvidarte de tus manías por un momento.

El Khan del Lobo frunció el entrecejo molesto. Iba a responderle cuando la aparición de Sarah lo forzó a esperar.

—¡Ya tengo la gema estelar! —anunció con un grito, exhibiendo la joya en una mano—. Miren, es tal y como nos lo dijo el emperador, la piedra tiene una inscripción.

Belcer asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿en donde estaba? —inquirió con algo de curiosidad—. ¿Acaso la tenían en una bóveda?

—No lo creerán, pero estaba en el cuarto de un anciano loco que le da por coleccionar ropa interior.

—Ropa interior... —repitió Sombrío en tono pensativo—. Y un imbécil que se convierte en chica... ¿a donde va a llegar el universo?

Belcer y Sarah lo miraron con desprecio, realmente Sombrío no era el más indicado para hablar de esa clase de temas. De pronto Happosai apareció en el patio.

—Oigan ¿adónde creen que se llevan a mi preciosa Akane? —les preguntó con insolencia—. ¿Y qué fue lo que le hicieron a Ranma y a todos los demás? Ah, ya veo, de manera que ustedes son unos sucios ladrones.

Los guerreros Khans se miraron entre sí y, al cabo de un instante, sonrieron maliciosamente con complicidad.

—Mira, Sarah —dijo Belcer en medio de risas—. Ahí está ese viejo mañoso del que nos hablaste.

Sombrío miró a al viejo Happosai con absoluto desdén. Estaba seguro de que alguien como aquel anciano de tamaño minúsculo no podría impedir que se salieran con la suya, tan solo necesitaba de una amenaza para hacer que saliera corriendo como perro.

—Piérdete, enano estúpido, ahora todas ellas son mías... .

Pero Happosai estaba lejos de huir como Sombrío suponía. Lleno de furia, el anciano se colocó en guardia y rápidamente extrajo una pequeña bomba de fabricación casera de entre sus ropas. Su mirada cambió para hacerse hostil.

—No voy a dejar que se lleven a Akane, granujas. Más les vale que la dejen tranquila o sí no dispónganse a sufrir todo el poder de mi _Happo-Dai-Karin_. No digan que no se los advertí.

—Lárgate de aquí sí no quieres morir, inútil —vociferó Belcer a punto de perder la paciencia—. Maldito enano piojoso.

En ese momento, Happosai sacó un cerillo y se dispuso a encender su pequeña bomba con la que pensaba atacar a los guerreros imperiales. Como no tenía la menor idea de las habilidades de aquellos extraños forasteros, decidió a usar su ataque más poderoso como primer movimiento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ejecutar la maniobra, Sarah caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a él.

—Espera un segundo, viejito —dijo con voz melosa mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda para extraer un pequeño escudo dorado—. Mira, este es el escudo dorado del Basilisco. Quizás no lo sepas, pero el Basilisco es un ser nacido de la sangre de medusa. Su visión puede convertir en piedra a todos los seres vivos y su aliento pudre la vegetación creando el desierto.

El viejo Happosai examinó el escudo dorado que Sarah le mostraba. Tenía la forma de un triángulo invertido y brillaba intensamente como el mismo sol. En el centro llevaba pintado la figura de un ser semejante a un reptil, era un Basilisco. Lentamente, el reptil del escudo comenzó a abrir los párpados mostrando unos extraños ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente.

—Míralo, míralo bien, anciano —le dijo Sarah malévolamente—. Es muy bello, ¿no?

El anciano observó la extraña figura y de pronto se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarla. Una sensación placentera comenzó a invadirlo. Se sentía joven, como sí le hubieran quitado cientos de años de encima. Por nada del mundo hubiera aceptado que alguien lo distrajera de mirar aquel escudo de metal forjado.

Desde el suelo, Soun levantó el rostro y vio como su maestro permanecía inmóvil frente al trío de extraños guerreros.

—¡Maestro, tenga cuidado! —trató de advertirle—. Esos sujetos son muy peligrosos.

Happosai ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

Soun frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. Algo raro sucedía. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo qué estaba sucediendo. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, el maestro Happosai empezó a convertirse en piedra lentamente. Primero la cabeza y luego todo su cuerpo.

—¡Maestro! —gritó inútilmente, tratando de llamarlo—. ¡Tenga cuidado!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, los ojos en el escudo del Basilisco se cerraron y Happosai había quedado convertido en una pequeña estatua de roca sólida.

—Mírenlo —se burló Sarah—. Se quedó sonriendo.

Belcer suspiró con evidente fastidio.

—Ya tenemos la gema estelar, me parece que ya es hora de marcharnos.

Los soldados imperiales empezaron a elevarse uno tras otro. Algunos murmuraban lo inútil que había sido su participación en aquella misión mientras que otros comentaban la manera en que el viejo Happosai se había convertido en piedra.

Cuando los tres Khans estaban a punto de elevarse, un grito de Ranma los detuvo.

—¡Aguarden un momento!

Sombrío se volvió y sonrió al contemplar nuevamente la figura del joven Saotome. Al parecer todavía no se daba por vencido. O era muy valiente o no sabía lo que hacía.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza—. No esperaba que te aún quedaran ganas de pelear, afeminado. Es algo que llama bastante la atención.

Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza y avanzó un paso inmediatamente.

—¡Miserable! ¡No te llevarás a Akane!

—¿Te refieres a mis nuevas esposas? —alzó el rostro con los ojos abiertos—. Lo siento, chico, pero ellas son ahora mías. Les vendrá bien conocer a un verdadero hombre.

—¡Akane es mi prometida! —gritó furioso—. ¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves!

Sarah y Belcer se miraron entre sí.

—Sí que está enamorado de ella —observó la Khan del Basilisco.

Los soldados se acercaron a Ranma, pero Sombrío los detuvo.

—No, dejen que se acerque, quiero ver qué puede hacer.

Saotome lo fulminó con la mirada. No sólo lo había humillado bastante sino que ahora osaba robarse a su preciada Akane, su sangre hirvió. Alzó los brazos y se lanzó sobre el Khan del Lobo para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

No perdería, no podía hacerlo.

Sombrío sonrió maliciosamente y espero para ver que hacía el chico.

Poseído por una furia incontrolable, Ranma atacó a lo tonto. A pesar de que sabía de lo que Sombrío era capaz de hacerle, no planeó ninguna estrategia, únicamente arremetió contra él intentando golpear su rostro.

El Khan dio un ágil salto el aire esquivando el puñetazo de Ranma. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, Sombrío contraatacó con una patada que le dio de lleno en la cara y lo arrojó de espaldas hacia el estanque del patio.

Cuando Ranma emergió de las aguas, su cuerpo se había transformado nuevamente y los Khans ya estaban suspendidos en el aire, listos para irse.

—¡Akane! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Akane!

Un diminuto cerdo negro se colocó de un salto en su cabeza y empezó a brincar repetidas veces mientras gruñía como insultando a los guerreros imperiales.

—¡Quítate, Ryoga! —exclamó Ranma a la vez que le daba un manotazo al cerdito negro—. ¡No me molestes!

—No te apures, chico —la voz de Sombrío llamó su atención—. Ella estará bien. Se convertirá en una de mis esposas —desplegó su aura y se lanzó por los cielos tomando altura rápidamente.

—¡Akane! —volvió a gritar Ranma mientras aquellos malditos continuaban alejándose hasta finalmente perderse en los cielos. Cerró los puños y comenzó a golpear el suelo dando rienda suelta a su frustración. Lo había perdido todo, su honor como guerrero y el único amor de su vida.

_Continuará... ._


	18. ¿AÚN TIENES FE?

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XVII**

**"¿AÚN TIENES FE?"**

_Planeta Noat._

Eclipse abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fueron los amigables rostros de Leona, Marine y Poppu. Era extraño, pero no sentía ningún malestar, ni dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, como sí nunca hubiera luchado contra Sigma.

—¿Dónde está ese canalla? —preguntó en voz baja sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. ¿Está muerto?

—Sí, no te preocupes —le respondió Poppu—. Entre tú y Hyunkel acabaron con él.

El Espía Estelar se sentó y esperó unos segundos a que su sentido del oído se restableciera. Sin duda Leona o Marine le habían aplicado un hechizo de recuperación y ésa era la razón por la que se sentía totalmente recuperado.

—¿Dónde están Hyunkel, Lance y Dai? —preguntó.

—Dai y Lance continúan peleando cerca de aquí —explicó Marine—. Hyunkel está algo herido.

Eclipse se puso de pie para acudir en ayuda de sus amigos. De pronto, la imponente voz del Khan de la Muerte resonó en el aire paralizándolo por completo.

—¿Así que también derrotaron a Sigma? —inquirió Sepultura mientras caminaba hacía ellos tranquilamente—. Bien, bien, entonces es mi turno de acabarlos.

Todos se volvieron desconcertados, por no decir aterrados, hacia el guerrero imperial.

—No te será tan fácil —afirmó Poppu a la vez que agitaba su báculo mágico en el aire—. Nosotros seremos quienes acabaremos contigo.

Sepultura se cruzó de brazos y sonrió confiadamente.

—No me digas, basura. Yo no soy como esa inútil de Lilith que murió luego de matar a esa chica llamada Astrea.

Eclipse abrió los ojos enormemente y tardo unos segundos en digerir la noticia.

—¿Astrea murió? —preguntó lentamente—. No puede ser.

El imperial giró la cabeza hacia él y asintió.

—Así es, inútil, pero no se apuren que ahora voy a reunirlos con ella —guardó silencio y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados—. Será algo muy sencillo.

—Eso lo veremos —sentenció Poppu con renovada determinación. Una esfera de luz apareció en la punta del báculo—. Toma esto... _¡Pecta!_

Sepultura no se movió de su lugar. Recibió el ataque directamente desapareciendo en un estallido de luz resplandeciente. Unos fuertes vientos golpearon a Poppu y a Eclipse mientras que Marine y Leona hacían todo lo posible por evitar que sus faldas se levantaran.

José Zeiva alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza y al instante ésta se cubrió de llamas.

—Esta es mi mejor técnica, mocoso insolente —vociferó mientras el poder de su aura se elevaba más y más—. Morirás a menos que la esquives.

Dai no respondió nada, llevó la espada a su costado y se preparó para atacar. En su mente no había nada más que un deseo, el deseo de vengar a aquella joven que había entregado su vida para derrotar a Lilith.

—¡Muere! —gritó José trazando con su espada un trazo horizontal y liberando un arco de llamas—. _¡Vastio Caedo!_

El pequeño Caballero del Dragón espero hasta el último momento antes de contraatacar. Su símbolo brilló más fuerte que nunca.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Los ataques se dirigieron el uno contra el otro y produjeron un intenso resplandor cegador al momento del impacto. José apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras se esforzaba por resistir las intensas ráfagas de aire levantadas por la explosión.

_Distrito Nerima, Japón  
_ _Residencia Tendo_

Soun, Genma y Kasumi se encontraban sentados alrededor de lo que había quedado del comedor. Mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de su padre, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo no pudo disimular una expresión de preocupación.

—No lo entiendo, Satome. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? —murmuró Soun antes de romper en llanto—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis hijas raptadas por una bola de locos!

—Oiga, Tendo, no pierda la calma —dijo Genma tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Estoy seguro de que ellas están bien.

Soun continuó gimoteando

—Es que el sólo pensar en los sufrimientos que deben estar pasando mis pobres hijas, me parte el alma.

Genma sacó a relucir la diminuta estatua en que se había convertido Happosai.

—Y no sólo se llevaron a las chicas —añadió—. También convirtieron al maestro Happosai en piedra.

—¡¡Oh, Saotome!! —sollozó Soun—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Si ya lo sé, Tendo, ¿cómo lo volveremos a la normalidad? —murmuró Genma mientras examinaba de cerca a Happosai y se rascaba la cabeza—. No tengo idea de cómo quitarle el hechizo.

—¿El maestro? —repitió Soun molesto—. ¿Quién está hablando de él?, yo sigo preocupado por Akane y Nabiki.

Kasumi volvió la vista hacia el jardín en busca de Ranma. No lo había visto desde que todos se habían recuperado de la batalla. Extrañada, se giró hacia su padre y Genma para ver sí ellos no sabían algo.

—Estoy preocupada por Ranma —murmuró—. Desde que esos sujetos se llevaron a Akane no lo he visto.

En ese instante, Soun se volvió hacia Genma para cogerlo por la ropa.

—¡Es verdad, Saotome! —gritó desesperado—. Ranma es el prometido de Akane, ¿no debería estar buscándola?

—Eh, estoy seguro de que Ranma está consciente de eso —respondió Genma a manera de disculpa—. Probablemente ya esté preparando un buen plan para rescatarla.

Pero lo que Soun y Genma no sabían era que Ranma se encontraba sobre el tejado de la casa mirando fijamente el cielo, justo en la dirección por donde Sombrío había desaparecido llevándose a Akane.

—No puede ser —musitó para sí—. No pude hacerle nada a ese sujeto —guardó silencio y alzó la vista—. Además se llevó a Akane y no tengo idea de donde empezar a buscarla.

De pronto Ryoga aterrizó en el tejado para unírsele en sus preocupaciones.

—¿Estás pensando en Akane, no es así, Ranma? —le inquirió mientras caminaba hacia él—. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella.

Saotome se volvió para mirarlo, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por ella —repitió Ryoga mirando el cielo fijamente.

—¡No digas tonterías, Ryoga! —vociferó Ranma—. Únicamente estoy molesto porque ese sujeto me venció muy fácilmente.

—¡Basta, Ranma! —le interrumpió Ryoga ásperamente, apuntándole con el dedo índice—. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud? ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú en realidad amas a Akane.

Ranma apretó los puños con furia e hizo un violento ademán.

—¿Y si así fuera, a ti que te importa? Sólo estás malinterpretando las cosas. Por mí puedes casarte con ella cuando quieras, a mí me da lo mismo.

Esta vez fue Ryoga quien lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Ya decidiremos eso en otra ocasión —replicó—. Por ahora lo más importante es tratar de saber a donde se la llevaron.

—Es verdad —convino Ranma—. No tengo ni la menor idea de quienes eran esos tipos. Me preguntó ¿cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones al atacarnos?

Ryoga bajó la cabeza intentando recordar algo que valiera la pena. Al cabo de un instante repuso:

—Bueno, ellos dijeron que venían buscando una gema —murmuró para luego volverse hacia Ranma—. ¿Crees que el maestro se las haya robado?

Ranma reflexionó un momento antes de contestar.

—Es probable, pero no hay manera de saberlo porque lo convirtieron en piedra.

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo, ¿qué hay de Shampoo y Moose? —preguntó.

—Fueron a buscar a la abuela —respondió Ranma—. Quizás ella sepa algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Akane.

El trío de guerreros Khan descendió en el muelle del Devastador _Belcebú_ donde el capitán de la nave y algunos oficiales ya estaba ahí esperándolos para recibirlos.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó el capitán—. Veo que habéis tenido éxito.

Belcer asintió enseguida.

—Sí, nos topamos con unos estúpidos, pero nos deshicimos de ellos rápidamente —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Sombrío—. Y nuestro amigo aquí presente se dio tiempo para conseguirse más esposas.

El Khan del Lobo depositó a Akane y Nabiki en el suelo. Todavía no despertaban.

—Teniente —dijo Sombrío dirigiéndose a uno de oficiales presentes—. Llévelas a uno de los calabozos y asegúrese de que se pongan cómodas cuando despierten.

El imperial asintió levemente con la cabeza y le mandó a dos de sus hombres que hicieran lo que Sombrío había ordenando. Tan pronto las chicas fueron retiradas, el Khan del Lobo se volvió hacia el capitán de la nave.

—Es hora de regresar finalmente. Partamos enseguida.

Belcer apareció por su costado.

—¿Qué hay sobre este miserable planeta?

Sombrió sonrió malévolamente y miró a su compañero de reojo.

—Luego de que el emperador haya obtenido el poder de las 12 gemas volveremos y lo conquistaremos. Calculo que no nos tomara más de un día.

El Khan del Golem le rió lo dicho y asintió.

—Tienes razón.

La gigantesca nave Abbadonita comenzó a ascender hasta desaparecer tras una formación de nubes.

_Planeta Noat_

El resplandor de la explosión desapareció rápidamente. Aterrados, todos atestiguaron como la figura del Khan de la Muerte permanecía impasible. Había un cráter bajo sus pies, pero ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro hacia atrás.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Poppu alarmado—. Ni siquiera le moví el copete.

El Khan de la Muerte sonrió levemente.

—Tonto, ¿acaso Lilith no te lo dijo? Nuestras armaduras son a prueba de hechizos mágicos. No me derrotarás con esos poderes. Aunque incrementes tus hechizos mágicos y me atacarás cientos de veces no tienes ni una sola oportunidad.

El joven mago lo maldijo en silencio. Ahora sabía que tenía nulas posibilidades de ganar aquella batalla, de manera que dio un paso atrás sin saber que hacer.

Decidido a no darse por vencido, Marine se colocó a un costado de Poppu para atacar.

—Veremos sí resistes esto —alzó sus manos—. _¡Merami!_

La llamarada se estrelló contra Sepultura provocando una nueva explosión. Cuando el humo finalmente desapareció, Eclipse quedó boquiabierto. No le habían hecho absolutamente nada. La risa de Sepultura envolvió el ambiente.

—¡Ni siquiera me hacen cosquillas!

Poppu apretó los dientes con desesperación.

—¡Rayos! ¡No podemos hacerle nada!

Entretanto, José Zeiva se mantuvo atónito por unos momentos. No podía creerlo ni entenderlo, pero Dai había logrado bloquear su mejor ataque sin ningún problema. Aquello era incomprensible ¿Cómo un simple niño podía tener el poder para realizar semejante hazaña? José se consideraba a sí mismo un guerrero con un nivel aceptable y el verse igualado por un niño era un verdadero insulto. Poseído por la furia se lanzó directamente sobre Dai para atacarlo.

—¡Maldito niño!

Pero con su mente nublada por la ira, José atacó torpemente. Dai sólo se movió a un lado para esquivar su puñetazo y enseguida contraatacó, golpeándolo en el estómago. El orgulloso emperador de Endoria sintió como todo el aire se le escapaba. Soltó su espada, se cogió el abdomen con ambas manos y retrocedió lentamente dominado por el dolor.

—No, no puede ser —se quejó en voz baja—. Este niño es muy fuerte... .

Dai lo miró ferozmente.

—Es lo menos que te mereces.

José lo aniquiló con la mirada mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

De pronto, un pitido en el comunicador de su casco de batalla lo hizo olvidarse por un momento de aquel pequeño enemigo. A duras penas, se llevó una de sus manos al casco para responder.

—Emperador Zeiva... ¿Me escucha?

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Jasanth? —le inquirió molesto—. Me acaban de sacar el aire... .

—Tenemos problemas, señor —le interrumpió la voz de Jasanth en medio de interferencia—. Varias naves de la Alianza Estelar llegaron súbitamente para rescatar a sus compañeros. Nos superan en armamento y en naves. Tenemos que retirarnos.

José frunció el entrecejo furioso. Aquello era como una maldición. Finalmente, sin pensarlo demasiado dijo:

—De acuerdo, prepara todo para iniciar la retirada en cuanto volvamos —apagó el comunicador y dijo—: Te salvaste por esta vez, niño, pero ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo y esta vez no escaparás.

Desplegó su aura y se elevó rápidamente desapareciendo en los cielos.

Lance se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Dai caminando lentamente. En cuanto lo vio acercarse, el chico se volvió hacia él y bajó la cabeza. Su símbolo ya había desaparecido.

—Lo lamento, Lance —murmuró—. No pude ayudar a tu amiga.

El Celestial no dijo nada, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del chico y lo miró tristemente.

Sepultura levantó una de sus manos con la palma orientada hacia delante y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Voy a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente... —una esfera de luz apareció en su palma anunciando el final para Poppu y los demás—. Malditos insectos... .

Antes de que pudiera disparar, sintió como la presencia de José Zeiva se acercaba rápidamente. Cuando el emperador de Endoria apareció en el firmamento, Sepultura levantó el rostro hacia él.

—¿Ya acabaste con las basuras restantes? —le preguntó.

—Déjate de cosas, tenemos que retíranos —respondió José apresuradamente—. La flota de la Alianza Estelar está aquí y nos superan por mucho.

—Que vengan —Sepultura no parecía estar preocupado por ese detalle—. Yo puedo acabar con todos.

José estaba cansado, lo único que deseaba era terminar con aquello y volver a la seguridad de _Armagedón_.

—Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar a mis naves —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Sí quieres quedarte, hazlo. Yo me largo de aquí.

Sepultura reflexionó unos instantes. Al cabo de un momento, bajó la mano con que apuntaba a Poppu, Eclipse, Marine y Leona y volvió la mirada hacia ellos

—Se han salvado por esta vez, gusanos, pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte —desplegó su aura y se unió a José en el aire para luego perderse con él detrás de las nubes.

Eclipse cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a reír. Aquello era un verdadero milagro.

Poppu, por su parte, se volvió hacia Leona y Marine y les sonrió con alivio.

En ese instante, Lance, Hyunkel y Dai llegaron hasta donde se encontraron ellos. El Celestial y el Caballero Inmortal transportaba a Asiont sobre sus hombros.

—¡Leona! —gritó el chico corriendo hacia su amiga—. ¿Estás bien?

Eclipse se puso de pie y se dirigió a Lance, quien estaba depositando el cuerpo de Asiont en el suelo.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó el espía—. No se ve bien.

Lance movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Mal, le di un medicamento, pero no estoy seguro de que sobreviva.

Eclipse se mordió el labio superior y repuso:

—Sepultura dijo que Astrea murió... .

Lance levantó la cabeza, pero no fue necesario que confirmara el hecho. Su expresión hablaba por sí sola. Al mismo tiempo, en el horizonte podían verse a las naves de ataque imperial retirándose rápidamente del planeta. La batalla había sido ganada, pero había dejado graves heridas.

Tan pronto como el emperador José Zeiva y Sepultura regresaron a la nave de mando, los destructores imperiales dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia espacio abierto para iniciar la retirada. Aquella batalla había concluido en decepción para las fuerzas imperiales.

Desde su nave de batalla, Saulo exhaló con alivio. Habían perdido un destructor y decenas de cazas estelares, pero afortunadamente con ello había salvado a muchas vidas.

—Son unos cobardes —dijo Cadmio, deseoso de ir tras ellos—. Deberíamos perseguirlos y... .

Saulo giró su rostro hacia él y dijo:

—Según me dijo Andrea, algunos tripulantes estaban en el planeta durante el ataque, entre ellos Astrea y Asiont. Quiero que tomes una nave y desciendas en Noat de inmediato.

La expresión de Cadmio cambió de inmediato con sólo escuchar el nombre de Astrea. Asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el puente de mando enseguida.

_Tokio-3, Japón_

Masamaru sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un número, apretó el aparato contra su oído y fijó la mirada en los transeúntes que circulaban por la calle. Un momento después oyó la voz de Kaji por el receptor.

—Kaji.

Masamaru respiró hondo.

—Kaji-kun, sé que te has metido hasta el cuello en un asunto muy peligroso.

—Es verdad, Masamaru, realmente necesito ayuda esta vez.

—Venga, Kaji —susurró en el móvil—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo. En este momento los de SEELE tienen a una veintena de agentes buscándote. ¿Dónde te encuentro?

La voz de él resonó en su oído.

—¿Recuerdas la bodega abandonada? Te veré ahí en tres horas.

El teléfono de Masamaru enmudeció. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y echó a caminar por la calle.

_Planeta Noat_

Las naves de rescate descendieron en las ruinas de la base aliada. Desprovistos de armas y siendo bombardeados desde el aire, mucho de los que ahí se encontraban habían muerto durante los primeros momentos del ataque. Los que tuvieron mejor suerte habían huido al bosque.

El transporte en el que iba Cadmio fue el último en descender. En cuanto bajó de la nave y vio como se llevaban a Asiont en una camilla se dirigió hacia donde estaba los oficiales y androides médicos, casualmente encontró a Lance en ese lugar.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó apenas lo vio—. ¿Cuándo fue que regresaste? ¿Estás bien?

Lance sonrió con agradó, por unos instantes había parecido que jamás volvería a ver a Cadmio.

—Volví hace unos momentos, justo cuando la batalla estaba en su apogeo. Estoy bien, algunos rasguños de menor importancia, pero bien.

—¿Dónde rayos estuviste? —Cadmio aún guardaba muchas dudas—. Todos tenemos dudas acerca de eso.

—En otra dimensión, pero ya te lo contaré después.

—Bien, ¿en dónde está Astrea? Saulo me dijo que ella estaba aquí.

La expresión de Lance cambió por completo, bajó la mirada y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Lo lamento mucho, hermano, pero ella... .

—¿Ella qué? —lo sujetó fuertemente de los brazos—. ¿Dónde está?

Lance alzó la cabeza violentamente.

—Ella murió, ¿vale?

Cadmio lo soltó lentamente y bajó el rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas. Con el corazón destrozado abrazó a su hermano dejando escapar un gemido de angustia, cerró los puños y dio rienda suelta a todo su dolor.

Las puertas de acceso al puente de mando del _Águila Real 1_ se abrieron de par en par dando entrada a Eclipse, Hyunkel, Dai, Poppu, Marine y la princesa Leona. Al verlos llegar, Saulo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia ellos para darles la bienvenida.

—Saludos, yo soy el príncipe Saulo y a nombre de toda la Alianza Estelar, les doy las gracias por haber ayudado a Lance en su misión.

Dai avanzó unos pasos mirando todo a su alrededor, todavía no se acostumbraba a contemplar esos extraños artilugios.

—Hola, yo soy Dai —dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Saulo.

En cuanto el príncipe de Endoria tomó la mano del pequeño, se dio cuenta de su gran poder. Este chico tiene una aura muy poderosa, pensó.

—Bien, príncipe —dijo Eclipse sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Como se lo prometí a la reina Andrea —mostró el pequeño cartucho que le había quitado a Sigma—. Aquí está la información referente a los planes de N´astarith.

Saulo tomó el cartucho y lo miró por un rato, al cabo de unos segundos levantó los ojos y se topó con el bello rostro de la princesa de Papunika.

—Jamás había visto una cara tan hermosa —comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a Leona. Tomó su mano y la besó suavemente—. ¿Quién sois?

Leona se ruborizó al instante.

—¿Yo? —titubeó—. Soy Leona.

—Leona... —repitió Saulo—. Es un bello nombre.

Lo que Saulo no notó es que Dai estaba mirándolo fijamente. Nuevamente el chico podía sentir aquella extraña sensación de malestar en la boca de su estómago, ¿acaso era eso que Poppu llamaba celos? Un suave codazo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Te la están bajando, niño —le susurró Eclipse en voz baja.

Dai giró su rostro hacia el enmascarado completamente extrañado. No pudo evitar ponerse de color rojo.

—No, no es lo que tu piensas —tartamudeó.

Poppu apareció por el costado opuesto.

—Vamos, Dai, no lo niegues. Eclipse ya se dio cuenta.

—No sé de que me hablas, Poppu —masculló el chico, deseando que algo interrumpiera el acoso del que era víctima.

Por una extraña casualidad, la puerta de acceso se abrió en ese momento y la reina Andrea, Rodrigo, el comandante Arenth y demás capitanes de la flota de naves que había huido de la Tierra entraron al puente.

—Príncipe Saulo —lo llamó Andrea—. Queremos darles las gracias por habernos salvado —hizo una pausa y giró el rostro hacia el Espía Estelar, que aguardaba a lado de Hyunkel—. También veo que habéis tenido éxito, Eclipse, el príncipe nos aviso de tu llegada.

Saulo tomó la mano de Leona para llevarla consigo.

—No ha sido nada, alteza —comenzó a decir—. Pero a quien debe agradecerle es a Cadmio, sí él no hubiera ido a buscarnos no los habríamos hallado. Luego de la derrota en Marte nuestras líneas de comunicación fueron destruidas y no teníamos la menor idea de que habían quedado algunos sobrevivientes refugiándose en la Tierra.

Andrea giró el rostro hacia el comandante Arenth.

—Él es el comandante Arenth, desertó de las filas del imperio durante la batalla.

Arenth se inclinó levemente la cabeza a manera de respeto.

—Habemos muchos que no estábamos de acuerdo con las políticas del emperador José, pero que por miedo a dividir más nuestro mundo nos quedamos callados. Le ruego acepté a mi tripulación para unirnos a las fuerzas de la Alianza.

—El placer es mío, comandante —dijo Saulo estrechando su mano—. Bienvenido.

—¿Y quién es ella? —Andrea volvió la vista hacia Leona—. ¿Acaso su esposa?

Leona se ruborizó inmediatamente.

—¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?! —le gritó la soberana de Papunika.

Saulo rió levemente.

—Ella es la princesa Leona —hizo un ademán para mostrar a Dai y sus amigos—. Ellos provienen de otro universo diferente al nuestro.

—¿Otro universo? —preguntó Rodrigo Carrier—. ¿Cómo es eso?

Eclipse lo explicó con mayor precisión.

—Es sencillo, bodoque. Ellos nos ayudaron a Lance y a mí a volver de la realidad a donde fuimos enviados por esa enorme puerta. Lo que los Caballeros Celestiales afirman es verdad, esos locos del imperio están reuniendo unas gemas para según esto, darle a N´astarith el poder del universo.

El príncipe de Endoria intervino.

—Eclipse cumplió con su misión —afirmó al tiempo que extraía de sus ropas el cartucho de información que el espía le había entregado—. Aquí está la información que necesitamos.

Rodrigo lo miró con incredulidad.

—Un momento, ¿qué rayos es eso?

—Es un cartucho de la R.E. de Sigma —informó Eclipse—. Verán, nosotros los Espías Estelares poseemos una computadora personal llamada Red Espía o R.E. para abreviar. Esta computadora, entre otras cosas, funciona como una bitácora donde se graba todo lo que hacemos y lo que decimos —se acercó y tomó el cartucho de la mano de Saulo—. Como Sigma estuvo al tanto de los planes de N´astarith es muy probable que aquí encontremos algo que valga la pena.

—Ya comprendo —dijo Arenth—. Quizás haya algún dato importante.

Eclipse se dio la media vuelta, paso por entre Poppu y Marine y se dirigió a la computadora principal. Colocó el cartucho en un pequeño panel de control y empezó a desplegar la información en la pantalla visora del puente.

—Así es, pero debemos tener cuidado o podríamos borrar la información. Los Espías Estelares acostumbramos poner en clave todo lo que guardamos en nuestra R.E.

Poppu cruzó los brazos por atrás de su cabeza y volvió el rostro hacia un costado.

—Pues yo no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

La puerta de acceso se abrió de nuevo, está vez Mariana, Cadmio y Lance entraron.

—Príncipe, ya hemos terminado de subir a todos los sobrevivientes y estamos listos para partir —anunció Mariana con importancia—. Los heridos ya han sido traslados a los hospitales de las naves.

Cadmio caminó hasta la ventana frontal donde se detuvo dándoles la espalda a todos. Mariana lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

—En ese caso iremos hacia el lugar donde se esconde el Consejo Supremo de la Alianza Estelar —prosiguió Saulo—. Debemos convocar a una junta de emergencia —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Lance—. Ayuda a Eclipse a decodificar la información cuanto antes.

Lance asintió y se dirigió hacia la computadora central para colocarse a un lado de Eclipse.

—Hazte a un lado —le dijo al espía—. Deja a un verdadero genio hacer el trabajo.

Eclipse lo miró con aburrimiento y se encogió de hombros.

—Genio... será de pacotilla.

Una vez que Lance se acomodó a un lado de Eclipse, la reina de Lerasi se volvió hacia Saulo para darle la mala noticia.

—Saulo... siento informarte que... —titubeó, no sabía como terminar—. Durante la batalla... Astrea falleció.

El príncipe de Endoria abrió los ojos de par en par tratando de digerir la noticia. No era cierto, no podía ser verdad. Desgraciadamente, los ojos de Andrea llenos de lágrimas decían todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Al combatir contra una Khan llamada Lilith —dijo la reina tratando de guardar la compostura—. Se sacrificó a sí misma para derrotarla... ya han traído el cuerpo.

Saulo ya no dijo nada, tenía la cara pálida y los ojos rojos. Sobrecogido por la angustia no se sentía capaz de actuar como un líder. Sin mediar una sola palabra se dirigió a su puesto y se sentó cabizbajo.

—Denme un momento, por favor —musitó sin levantar el rostro—. Sólo un momento.

Lance no volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Sentía como un nudo le invadía la garganta, pero se contuvo. De pronto la mano de Eclipse lo tomó del hombro.

—Eh, amigo, yo también lo siento —le sostuvo la mirada—. Le jur que acabaremos con esos infelices.

El Celestial asintió con la cabeza y continuó su trabajo. Detrás de ellos, Leona y sus amigos se limitaron a bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Una vez que todos los capitanes regresaron a sus respectivos naves, la flota de aliada comenzó a avanzar abandonando la órbita de Noat. Todo estaba listo para iniciar el viaje por el hiperespacio.

Cadmio contempló la diminuta esfera azul de Noat en silencio. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Su amor se había ido y ahora sentía que ya nada le quedaba salvo un deseo vehemente de venganza contra los Khans. En ese momento, se juró a sí mismo que sería el Celestial más poderoso de todos, honraría la memoria de Astrea convirtiéndose en el mejor guerrero y al final acabaría con N´astarith.

La clínica del destructor _Artemisa_ estaba atiborrada de decenas de heridos. La mayoría de ellos provenían del grupo de civiles que habían decidido descender en el planeta. Otros tantos eran oficiales heridos durante la batalla. Cuerpos inconscientes flotaban en diferentes cámaras de recuperación mientras los médicos y enfermeras corrían de un extremo a otro.

Entre ellos se encontraba Asiont Ben-Al. Sus heridas habían sido bastante graves y algunos médicos predecían que no sobreviviría. Quizás tenían razón porque su actividad cerebral estaba empezando a decaer.

La claridad fulgurante del mar apacible y cálido que lo envolvía se atenuó poco a poco. Ahora sólo quedaba una pequeña luz en el fondo de su mente y la sensación dolorosa de su cuerpo debatiéndose en la cámara de recuperación.

Vio su existencia desde otro plano, más etérea, más gozosa, más espiritual y tuvo la certidumbre de que la vida incorpórea era más grata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó a lo lejos, como si la voz proviniera de una neblina espesa—. Aún tienes algo porqué vivir.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es? —preguntó en su mente.

—Asiont, ¿no recuerda lo que dijiste? "Es hora de que las personas se levanten y hagan algo" —continuó la voz—. No te rindas, no debes darte por vencido.

—Tu voz me es conocida... es tan tranquila.

—Este es el momento para que regreses, Asiont, ¿aún tienes fe?

Su mente empezó a recordar algunas palabras que había oído. Recordó el juramento que le había hecho Astrea, el agradecimiento de la reina Andrea y el caos que vivía la galaxia por una guerra que ya había durado demasiado. La voz tenía razón. No podía darse por vencido.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y pudo distinguir a los androides y enfermeras fuera de la cámara de recuperación. Su cuerpo estaba sumergido en una solución de bacterias químicas sintéticas que curaban las heridas de su cuerpo. Una mascarilla conectada a una larga manguera le proporcionaba el oxígeno necesario para sobrevivir dentro de aquel medio líquido.

—Está abriendo los ojos —observó una enfermera—. Avísenle al doctor.

Un médico vestido con una larga bata se acercó a uno panel de control y al cabo de un instante concluyó:

—Sus signos vitales se han restablecido por completo —hizo una pausa y continuó—. También sus ondas cerebrales están bien —se giró hacia uno de los androides—. Llévenlo a un camarote.

El nivel del líquido dentro de la cámara comenzó a descender.

_Tokio-3, Japón_

El sonido de un enorme ventilador dominaba el lugar. Recargado en una de las paredes, Kaji esperaba la llegada de su amigo Masamaru. Después de rescatar a Fuyutsuki sabía que estaba metido en serios problemas. Necesitaba ayuda.

Mientras aguardaba empezó a recordar la manera en que él y Masamaru se habían conocido años atrás cuando apenas habían comenzado a trabajar en el ministerio del gobierno japonés. Casi desde el principio se hicieron buenos amigos y prácticamente se cuidaban las espaldas en todo. Sin embargo, algo había pasado, algo que él no acaba de entender.

Luego de convivir durante años, Masamaru empezó a volverse misterioso y sombrío; hablaba acerca de la ONU como sí ella fuera la principal responsable de lo sucedido a raíz de los desastres ocurridos después del Segundo impacto. Había algo más de fondo y por alguna razón sospechaba que todo estaba relacionado con el grupo Apocalipsis.

Aunque en teoría aquella agrupación también trabajaba para la ONU, ésta siempre mantenía sus actividades en el más absoluto secreto y se rumoraba que en ocasiones sus dirigentes desobedecía las ordenes que se les daban. No hacían trabajos para SEELE, eso era obvio, pero entonces ¿a quién servían verdaderamente? Había algo muy turbio detrás de Kymura y su grupo.

El sonido de pasos llamó su atención.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Kaji—. Llegas tarde.

Masamaru no respondió al saludo. Miró a su viejo amigo y recordó fugazmente la manera en que se habían conocido. Después, sacó la pistola nueve milímetros que escondía bajo el brazo, apuntó a la cabeza de Kaji y jaló del gatillo.

_Continuará... ._


	19. ESTA ES UNA LUCHA DE TODOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**"ESTA ES UNA LUCHA DE TODOS"**

_Tokio-3, Japón_

—¿Tú eres Ikari Shinji, no?

Shinji volvió la mirada hacia la chica desconocida que se había acercado. Tenía un rostro hermoso y una mirada angelical como no la había visto en ninguna otra muchacha de su edad. Su cabello color castaño oscuro y las delicadas facciones de su cara eran una serie de detalles que Shinji difícilmente podía dejar de apreciar. Era una alumna nueva que acababa de llegar procedente de otra ciudad.

—Sí —titubeó el chico, ligeramente sonrojado—, yo soy... ¿quién eres tú?

La chica lo miró tiernamente.

—Kirishima Mana —se presentó—. He oído mucho de ti.

Shinji sonrió nerviosamente. No tenía la menor idea de que demonios decir. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y trató de entablar una conversación. Se sentía nervioso y lo peor de todo es que lejos de disimularlo sus movimientos lo delataban.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con nerviosismo—. Debe... ser por el trabajo de mi padre... creo.

—Entre otras cosas, Shinji —comentó ella casi divertida—. Sé que trabajas para Nerv y que hace poco derrotaste a varios de esos monstruos que atacaron la ciudad. Creo que eso es algo muy valiente para alguien de tu edad, lindo.

Él la miró por unos instantes antes de hablar.

—¿Los shintos? Ah, sí... . Fue algo difícil —tartamudeó—. Había decidido no volver a pilotar... .

—¡¡Shinji!! —gritó una chica pelirroja a lo lejos—. ¿Dónde rayos estás?

Shinji se giró lentamente hacia atrás. Había algo de preocupación en su rostro.

—Me parece que te están buscando, ¿no? —observó Mana divertida—. ¿Acaso es tu novia?

Shinji se volvió hacia ella y repuso tímidamente:

—Asuka es una buena amiga... .

No pudo terminar la frase, Mana se acercó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. Shinji se quedó prácticamente sin habla mientras su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba rápidamente. Se sentía volando entre las nubes.

—En ese caso no creo que haya problemas sí nos volvemos a ver, ¿no?

—Eh... no, creo que no —alcanzó a decir Shinji.

Mana comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras sonreía dulcemente.

—Bueno, quizás pueda visitarte en tu lugar de trabajo, ¿quién sabe? —guardó silencio, se dio la media vuelta y finalmente se alejó.

Extrañado, Shinji se acarició la mejilla que su nueva amiga le había besado y sonrió levemente. Estaba reviviendo aquellos hermosos momentos en su mente cuando Asuka llegó hasta él, rompiendo el encanto con sus preguntas.

—¿Dónde estabas, idiota? —le preguntó Asuka a sus espaldas—. Sí no hubieras estado coqueteando como un estúpido te habría encontrado más rápido. ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?

Shinji se volvió hacia ella.

—Hola, Asuka... yo.

—No digas nada —le interrumpió la chica ásperamente—. ¿Quién era esa zorra?

El chico bajó la mirada algo sonrojado.

—Es... una amiga que... .

—¿Amiga? —Asuka rió sarcásticamente—. ¿Quién querría ser amiga de alguien como tú?

Shinji alzó el rostro, compungido. Las palabras burlescas de su "amiga" habían caído como una daga fría en su corazón. En ese momento, una joven de cabello color azul y mirada serena se acercó hasta donde ambos estaban conversando. Tan pronto Asuka la vio llegar, guardó completo silencio y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Ayanami —murmuró Ikari, reconociendo a la chica—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

La joven de cabello azul asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí.

El trío de chicos echó a caminar por la calle. A lo lejos, el general Kymura estaba sentado en un automóvil negro, observándoles con una sonrisa malévola. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo arrojó a la calle. La ventanilla eléctrica del coche subió, y el general se alejó.

_Águila Real 1_

Siguiendo las indicaciones del príncipe Saulo, la flota de naves aliadas redujo su velocidad dentro de las fronteras del sistema estelar Adur. Aquel lejano sistema binario estaba compuesto por cinco enormes planetas. Sólo uno de ellos estaba habitado, pero todos eran dominados por N´astarith.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás pensando, Saulo?! —gritó Rodrigo exaltado—. Este sistema esta dentro de los dominios del imperio de Abbadón. Sí nos quedamos aquí nos matarán.

Dai, que como todos sus amigos no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Rodrigo, se rascó la mejilla . Simultáneamente, Andrea y los otros, con excepción de Cadmio, llevaron sus miradas hacia el príncipe en espera de su reacción.

Saulo alzó una mano y repuso tranquilamente.

—Calma, no todo es como parece —se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana del puente, dando la espalda a todos—. El rey Lazar de Adur nos ha proporcionado el mejor escondite para resguardarnos del imperio. El tercer mundo de este sistema esta deshabitado y es ahí donde se encuentra el Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar.

Andrea echó una rápida mirada al primer planeta que se mostraba ante ellos.

—De manera que contrario a lo que el imperio cree, los habitantes de Adur están con la Alianza Estelar, ¿no? —hizo una pausa—. Bien —añadió—. Pero ¿acaso no hay presencia militar en este lugar?

Saulo se giró hacia ella.

—La presencia imperial es temporal en este sistema. Los adurianos han sabido como ganarse la confianza del imperio y es por esta razón que las fuerzas de N´astarith sólo realizan inspecciones cada dos ciclos lunares estándar. Eso nos da tiempo para mantenernos escondidos.

Las naves continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al cuarto planeta del sistema. Conforme se iban acercando al lado dominado por la noche, todos pudieron contemplar con lujo de detalles una gigantesca nave espacial de treinta kilómetros de largo.

Rodrigo se talló los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Aquella inmensa fortaleza espacial era más grande que un Devastador imperial. Flotando en torno a ella había cientos de cruceros, destructores, acorazados_, Águilas Reales_ y cientos de tipos de cazas estelares.

—La astronave _Churubusco_, la más grande de todas la flota —dijo Saulo orgullosamente—. Su nombre significa "El hogar de los dioses guerrero". Ahí es donde se aloja el Consejo de Líderes y el cuartel general de la Alianza Estelar.

—¡Es tan enorme! —murmuró Dai.

Poppu, Leona y Marine corrieron hacia la ventana frontal para mejorar su visión. A pesar de que Lance y Eclipse ya les habían explicado varias veces por que el espacio exterior era oscuro como la noche, ninguno de ellos todavía podía acostumbrarse a no ver un cielo azul.

—Esa cosa es inmensa —masculló Poppu colocando sus manos sobre el ventanal.

Leona lo imitó y, tras un instante, se volvió por encima del hombro para mirar a Saulo.

—¿Es ahí a donde vamos?

Saulo le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y asintió.

—Sí, una vez que lleguemos los llevaré a conocer nuestro Santuario.

El _Águila Real 1_ disminuyó su velocidad y se introdujo en uno de los muelles de la astronave _Churubusco_. Las demás naves y destructores tomaron diferentes posiciones dentro de la flota aliada y se estacionaron.

La nave plateada se posó sobre el hangar de descenso con una suave sacudida y sus abrazaderas antigravitatorias se cerraron sobre ella. Saulo hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles a todos que había llegado la hora de descender.

La escotilla se abrió, la rampa de abordaje descendió y Dai, Hyunkel, Leona, Marine, Andrea, Mariana, Saulo, Poppu, Rodrigo y Cadmio salieron. Dai, como el resto de sus amigos, dedicó los primeros minutos en concentrarse para no quedar abrumado por lo que veía, lo que fuera de la nave resultaba doblemente difícil.

Tres hombres vestidos con ropajes distintivos se acercaron a recibirlos, flanqueados por un contingente de guardias. Saulo miró al dignatario de rostro bondadoso y ojos llenos de preocupación. El Rey Lazar, el monarca de Adur, se inclinó ante él, con las manos entrelazadas bajó su túnica verde azulada.

—Nos alegramos de volver a verlos, príncipe Saulo —declaró con una sonrisa mientras se erguía—. Veo que habéis vuelto con la reina Andrea. Permítanme presentarles a Uriel, uno de los miembros de más reciente admisión dentro del Consejo de la Alianza.

Uriel era un joven de tres mil años de edad, aunque gracias a su ascendencia meganiana aparentaba una edad terrestre de veinte años. A diferencia de Lazar, portaba una armadura azul que cubría casi la mayor parte del cuerpo.

—Encantado de conocerlo, Uriel —dijo Saulo con una leve sonrisa—. Dada nuestra situación, estoy seguro que sabrá ser un apoyo para todos nosotros.

Uriel le sostuvo la mirada sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—Es posible, príncipe, pero quizás no le agrade saber que no comparto su opinión de como se originaron los trágicos sucesos que ahora envuelven a nuestra galaxia.

—Pues creo que será interesante conocer vuestra postura —respondió Saulo al cabo de unos momentos. Se volvió por encima del hombro hacia la princesa Leona y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se acercara—. Princesa, permítame presentarle al rey Lazar, a Uriel y al general Cariolano, éste último es el almirante en jefe de todas las fuerzas aliadas.

Cariolano era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y con una presencia que intimidaba. Su porte y voz eran imponentes.

—Encantado de conocerla, princesa Leona. Bienvenida al _Churubusco_.

Leona asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias... .

—La princesa y sus amigos son unos visitantes muy especiales —señaló Saulo—. No quisiera que esto sonara tan drástico, pero me temo que debo solicitar que el Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza de inicio a una sesión especial.

Lazar reflexionó en silencio antes de responder.

—¿Una sesión especial? —preguntó intrigado—. ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

Esta vez fue la reina Andrea quien intervino.

—Su majestad, quizás esto le parezca una locura, pero N´astarith ha descubierto el legendario Portal Estelar y en este momento se encuentra reuniendo las doce sagradas.

Lazar la miró fijamente.

—¿Estáis segura de lo que afirmáis? Es algo un tanto difícil de creer.

—Eso es verdad —convino Uriel—. ¿Cree que vamos a aceptar todo lo que nos diga como cierto a sabiendas de usted que ha ocultado muchas cosas? Me parece una tontería.

—La única tontería es escucharlo a usted —se oyó decir a Eclipse mientras éste bajaba por la rampa de abordaje seguido de cerca por Lance—. ¿Quién es este tipo tan extraño? —preguntó, acercándose por atrás de la reina de Lerasi—. ¿Acaso un burócrata más?

Uriel le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio. Iba a responderle enseguida, pero la intervención del soberano de Adur lo obligó a aguardar.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Lazar dirigiéndose a Andrea—. ¿Acaso es de los vuestros?

—Él es Eclipse, su majestad —respondió Andrea tranquilamente—. Un Espía Estelar que me ha traído información referente a los planes de N´astarith. Él junto con Lance viajó a otra dimensión y es testigo de todo lo que he expuesto.

Saulo se volvió hacia Eclipse y Lance. Sabía que la única manera de convencer a Lazar era mostrándole aunque fuera una sola prueba, algo tangible.

—¿Tuvieron éxito en descifrar la información del cartucho?

Lance y Eclipse se miraron un momento y luego volvieron la vista hacia el príncipe de Endoria. El Espía Estelar fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Sí. Dentro del cartucho existe toda un complicado banco de datos codificado en lenguaje binario. Nos tomó algo de tiempo traducirla, pero finalmente pudimos hacerlo gracias... .

—Habla en cristiano —le interrumpió Rodrigo fastidiando como de costumbre.

—La información contenida dentro del cartucho consiste una serie de claves que nos pueden servir para calibrar nuestros rastreadores y detectar cualquier clase de ondas transwarp que emitan las puertas dimensionales formadas por el Portal Estelar.

—¿Y eso de que demonios nos va a servir? —Rodrigo estaba harto de todo aquel tecnicismo científico—. Pensé que la información contenida en ese mugroso cartucho serviría para impedir que el imperio consiguiera las dichosas gemas.

Lance sonrió. Esa pregunta le daba oportunidad para lucirse un poco.

—Cada vez que nuestros enemigos usan el Portal Estelar se crea una puerta dimensional de casi cien kilómetros de diámetro, ¿verdad? —continuó—. Estas puertas son tan enormes que producen leves disturbio en el campo cuántico. Con la información del cartucho podremos averiguar el destino de esas puertas.

Saulo se acarició levemente la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

—Ya entiendo y de esta forma podremos saber hacia que dimensión se dirigen nuestros enemigos, ¿no? —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Lazar, Uriel y Cariolano—. ¿Qué opina, majestad? Mi intención es exponer todo esto ante el Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza.

Cariolano y Lazar aún guardaban muchas dudas al respecto. Les costaba trabajo creer que todo ese asunto del Portal Estelar y las doce gemas era una terrible realidad, pero sí lo que Saulo, Andrea y los demás decían era cierto, era la hora de iniciar la acción.

—De acuerdo, convocaré a una sesión especial —anunció Lazar—. Expondrán todo esto frente al Consejo y ruego al Creador que las cosas salgan bien.

Lazar y Saulo continuaron hablando por unos momentos, y Dai, que estaba detrás de Lance, se preguntó que habría sido de aquel otro joven herido durante la batalla en Noat.

Cuando la enfermera entró en el camarote, Asiont ya había terminado de cambiarse de ropa. Vestía el mismo tipo de prendas que Cadmio y Astrea. La enfermera se acercó por detrás de él.

—Disculpe, joven, pero me temo que aún no esta dado de alta.

Asiont se volvió para mirarle por encima del hombro.

—Le agradezco sus cuidados —sonrió mientras se cerraba el cinturón negro—. Pero tengo asuntos urgentes y mientras más pronto me dedique a ellos mejor.

La jovencita lo miró fijamente y al cabo de un instante dijo:

—Esos atuendos... ¿tú eres uno de los Caballeros Celestiales, verdad?

Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Aprendiz —le corrigió—. Pero eso cambiará pronto con el favor del Creador —hizo una pausa y se miró un hombro—. Mis heridas están restablecidas por completo, creo que esa cámara de recuperación hizo un excelente trabajo.

—Pues por un momento pensamos que usted no sobreviviría. Cuando lo trajeron a bordo estaba muy mal. Sé que se enfrentó a los Khans. El fue algo muy valiente.

—Sí... valiente —Asiont bajó la mirada por un momento y recordó lo sucedido. Realmente no había sido de mucha ayuda a la batalla y sentía culpable. Sí estaba vivo era gracias a su amada Astrea—. Disculpa, ¿no trajeron también a una joven de cabello rubio vestida con estos atuendos?

La enfermera lo miró .

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó temerosa—. Durante la batalla en Noat... —titubeó. No sabía sí era lo más conveniente decirle la verdad—. Yo... .

—Astrea murió, ¿verdad? —dijo Asiont, terminado la frase por ella con los ojos enrojecidos—. Tu mirada dice más que tus palabras...

Se sentía abatido, derrotado. Durante su recuperación había rogado por que todos salieran a salvo de aquella batalla. Apretó los puños mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían de su rostro, pero se dio la vuelta para que no lo vieran.

La enfermera no supo que decirle. Se le quedó mirando por un momento y luego bajó la cabeza.

La cápsula funeraria ya había sido lanzada al espacio llevando dentro de sí el cuerpo sin vida de Astrea. Delante de una enorme ventana que iba del suelo al techo, todos observaban como la cápsula funeraria se dirigía hacia uno de los dos soles del sistema. La reina Andrea permanecía inmóvil junto a su hija Mariana, Dai, Rodrigo, Lance, Cadmio, Hyunkel, el príncipe Saulo, el rey Lazar, la princesa Leona, Marine, Eclipse, Poppu, el capitán Arenth y una guardia de honor compuesta por veinte soldados endorianos.

Una Celestial de nombre Casiopea presidía el funeral. Ella era hija del rey Eolo del planeta Francus y era una de las guerreras más respetadas debido a su sabiduría y habilidad. Su joven rostro reflejaba una gran hermosura.

Asiont estaba sumido en sus recuerdos. Toda su vida había convivido con Astrea y nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta el último momento. Ahora ella se había ido y aunque sabía que volvería a verla en otra existencia más pura y espiritual, no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

_Armagedón_

En el laboratorio principal de la enorme estación espacial, Zocrag y dos científicos más permanecían inmóviles ante un holograma de N´astarith. Los ayudantes de Zocrag evitaban mirarlo directamente.

—¿Qué demonios sucede ahora, Zocrag? —preguntó el señor de Abbadón—. La expedición de Sombrío ya debería haber vuelto. Sabes que detesto las demoras.

El científico descubrió que tenía la garganta tan seca que por un instante fue incapaz de hablar.

—Eh, bueno, lo que sucede es que hubo una falla en los generadores de energía con los que alimentamos al Portal Estelar, gran señor.

—¿Una falla? —repitió N´astarith con un tono suave y tranquilo—. Repárala enseguida. No tenemos tiempo que perder con esas tonterías.

Zocrag tragó saliva con dificultad y dijo con un hilo en la voz;

—No es tan fácil, señor. Tenemos energía suficiente para regresar a la última expedición, pero me temo que luego deberemos esperar al menos nueve ciclos solares antes de volver a usar el Portal Estelar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —siseó amenazadoramente el emperador—. Arreglen esa falla cuanto antes.

—Haremos lo posible, pero debemos tener cuidado o de lo contrario podríamos producir una falla mayor. Necesitamos al menos nueve ciclos solares para restablecer las conexiones —respondió Zocrag con una voz estrangulada por la tensión—. Se lo aseguró, gran señor.

—De acuerdo, Zocrag —asintió N´astarith—. Abre la puerta para que Sombrío y los demás regresen... No quiero más errores.

El holograma tembló y desapareció, sumiendo en silencio el laboratorio.

_Astronave Churubusco_

Tan pronto como el funeral terminó, Saulo condujo a Dai, Andrea y los otros, con excepción de Asiont, hasta uno de los tantos laboratorios de la inmensa nave. El doctor Dreyfus era el director de investigaciones al servicio de la Alianza Estelar. Aparentaba la edad terrestre de cuarenta y cinco años, pero en realidad tenía unos quinientos años. Su abundante pelo gris le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

—Bienvenido, príncipe —dijo cordialmente—. Como lo ordeno, ya analizamos la información que nos proporcionó.

—Excelente, doctor —respondió el príncipe al tiempo en se volvía hacia todos—. Tal como dijiste, Lance, la información contenida en el cartucho nos ha ayudado a programar nuestras computadoras. Ahora podremos detectar cuando N´astarith accione el Porta Estelar nuevamente por medio de las ondas transwarp.

—Disculpen —intervino Poppu—. Pero no entendemos nada. ¿Serían tan amables de explicarnos un poco de lo que están hablando?

Lance giró el rostro hacia el joven mago.

—Es sencillo, amigo, cuando nuestros enemigos vayan en busca de las demás gemas, estas máquinas nos lo indicarán... .

Mientras Lance recurría a miles de metáforas comparativas para explicarle a Dai y su grupo como funcionaban aquellos artilugios que llamaban computadoras, Eclipse empezó a husmear en los ordenadores del laboratorio. Una luz roja e intermitente en un panel de control atrajo su atención. Unos monitores se encendieron de golpe mostrando una cantidad increíble de datos.

—Vaya ¿qué será esto? —preguntó para sí. Alargó el brazo y se dispuso a experimentar con los botones y las palancas—. Vemos que pasa sí... .

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, Dreyfus apartó violentamente a Eclipse para luego mirar los controles con una mezcla de detenimiento y ansiedad. No había ningún error, la computadora estaba registrando perturbaciones en el campo cuántico. Otros científicos se arremolinaron alrededor de Dreyfus.

—¡Oiga, no me empuje, viejito! —exclamó Eclipse molesto.

Dreyfus se volvió furioso contra el Espía Estelar. Ciertamente le molestaban los comentarios sobre su edad.

—Viejos los cerros, ignorante —guardó silencio y se giró apresuradamente hacia Saulo y los otros. Su corazón se aceleraba de emoción—. Príncipe, están usando el Portal... .

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Andrea desconcertada—. Esos infelices sí que trabajan rápido.

Saulo se aproximó a los ordenadores, luego de observarlos detenidamente por unos momentos se volvió hacia Dreyfus para interrogarlo.

—¿Está seguro, doctor? ¿No habrá una falla?

El científico se volvió hacia los controles donde tecleó una secuencia numérica y asumió el control de varias antenas receptoras. Al leer los datos de entrada, las antenas volvieron a la posición exacta en la que estaban al inicio de la perturbación.

—Esta confirmado, príncipe. En estos momentos se está abriendo una puerta a otro universo —se hizo a un lado para que todos pudieran mirar los ordenadores—. Los datos que recogen los monitores nos muestran las ondas transwarp que emite la puerta.

Saulo permaneció en silencio con las miradas puestas en él. Al cabo de un momento concluyó:

—Sí tenemos las coordenadas exactas, entonces sería posible enviar una _Águila Real_ a realizar una misión de reconocimiento... .

—Perfecto —exclamó Cadmio, que acababa de entrar—. Envíame a mí, tengo deseos de buscar a un Khan para partirle la cabeza en dos.

El príncipe de Endoria giró el rostro hacia su viejo amigo y lo miró fijamente. Había un destello de odio en sus ojos.

—Olvídalo, Cadmio —negó con la cabeza—. No voy a enviarte en esas condiciones... .

—¿Ah no? —le interrumpió bruscamente—. ¿A quien enviarás? ¿A ese idiota de Asiont?

—Yo podría ir —todos se volvieron hacia la joven princesa de Lerasi para mirarla—. Envíenme a mí.

—¡Por el Creador! —exclamó Andrea—. Hija, esto es demasiado peligroso.

Mariana suspiró.

—Es sólo una misión de reconocimiento —dijo, echando una mirada a Leona, que la observaba preocupada—. No vamos a entrar en batalla ni nada por el estilo, ¿ vale ?

—Eso es verdad —asintió Saulo—. No tenemos la manera de saber sí sólo están regresando a una de sus naves o enviándola hacia esa dimensión. La misión sólo iría a recabar datos y a averiguar sí en realidad están tras las gemas de la leyenda.

—Yo iré —insistió Cadmio—. Soy el más apto para esta misión.

Poppu miró con enfado a aquel pedante engreído.

—Oye, quizás te olvidas de nosotros.

El Celestial le dedicó una mirada llena de desdén. Algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios.

—¿Ustedes? Por favor, no me hagan reír. Son sólo estorbos y lo mejor que pueden hacer es hacerse a un lado

El joven mago cerró los puños con furia y avanzó un paso inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo que estorbos? —preguntó desafiante—. Por sí no lo sabes, Dai pudo hacer huir a uno de esos guerreros. Creo que sólo eres un hablador.

Cadmio se dirigió hacia Poppu para encararlo. Había algo amenazador en aquel hombre y Poppu sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Tragó saliva.

—Muy bien, mocoso. Quizás no lo entiendas todavía, pero esos guerreros llamados Khans pueden destruir planetas enteros. Uno solo de ellos tiene el suficiente poder para volar esta estúpida nave con todos nosotros adentro y mandarnos al mismo infierno —Y acercándose hasta casi rozarse con él, continuó con burlona cortesía—. Me imagino que alguien tan "poderoso" como tú sabrá entender esto, ¿no?

Poppu estaba a punto de mojarse en los pantalones. Había algo en Cadmio que le decía que era capaz de matar a cualquiera de ocho maneras diferentes sólo con mover las cejas. Y que no sólo era capaz, sino que lo haría llegado el momento. Poppu se estremeció.

—Oye, tú, deja a Poppu en paz.

Tanto Cadmio como el mago se giraron para observar a la princesa de Papunika.

—Vaya, ahora viene tu hermanita a defenderte —se burló el Celestial—. No puedo creerlo ¿cómo es que trajeron a estos inútiles con ustedes?

Eclipse frunció el entrecejo, irritado.

—Oiga, cálmese... usted se cree el papá de los pollitos —dijo, uniéndose a la discusión—. Quizás ellos no sean tan fuerte como usted, pero son muy valientes... .

Cadmio alzó las manos en un gesto de burlona provocación.

—¡Fantástico! Ahora resulta que un imbécil Espía Estelar nos va a decir cómo ganar esta maldita guerra. ¡Esto es genial!

Saulo no replicó. Eclipse, en cambio, exclamó con indignación:

—¡Te estás pasando de la raya, payaso!

Cadmio no le hizo el menor caso. En realidad le importaba muy poco lo que aquel enmascarado pudiera opinar de él.

—Hermano —Lance avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

Sin embargo Cadmio no se arredró y siguió hablando.

—No sé cómo rayos se les ocurrió incluir en esta guerra a un montón de mocosos que no sirven para nada. Esta bien que necesitamos voluntarios, pero por el Creador, ¿cómo se les ocurren estas estupideces?

La princesa Leona se plantó delante de él.

—¡Ya cierra la boca, presumido!

El Celestial dejó escapar una carcajada despectiva y se dio la media vuelta.

Hyunkel, que hasta ese momento había permanecido indiferente a la situación, avanzó unos pasos y exclamó en forma de amenaza:

—Quizás quieres que te muestre que no somos tan inútiles.

—¿En serio quieres probar? —masculló Cadmio, volviéndose lentamente hacia el Caballero Inmortal mientras formaba una esfera de luz en una de sus manos—. Voy a regresarte de vuelta a tu dimensión en pedazos.

La situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Saulo entró a detenerlos.

—¡Cadmio, basta! Ya estuvo bueno, comprendo que te duela la muerte de Astrea. A mí también me duele, pero ese no es motivo para que te comportes así. Eres un Caballero Celestial antes que nada. ¡Compórtate! Aunque no sean guerreros poderosos no tienes porque discriminarlos. Esta es una lucha de todos.

El príncipe de Endoria agitó su dedo frente al rostro del orgulloso Celestial, quien lo miraba ferozmente. Mariana, dándose cuenta de lo que podría suceder, caminó hasta ellos y agarró a Cadmio.

—Por favor, cálmate —le susurró Mariana.

La intervención de la princesa de Lerasi probablemente evitó una batalla campal en el laboratorio. Verla apartar a Cadmio hizo que todos olvidaran su ira por unos momentos. Saulo sabía que era hora de volver a lo importante. Tomó aire, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Bueno, Mariana ¿podrías hacerte cargo de la misión?

La princesa lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puede venir Cadmio conmigo? Quizás necesite ayuda.

Aquella pregunta pilló por completo a Saulo, quien no sabía que responder. Estaba convencido de que su viejo camarada estaba alterado por la pérdida de Astrea y que sí lo dejaba ir podía cometer una estupidez. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que sí le negaba participar en esa misión, probablemente le daría muchos problemas hostigando a cuantos se cruzaran en su camino, un problema que no podría atender ya que debía prepararse para comparecer ante el Consejo Supremo. Quizás no era tan mala idea dejarlo ir, después de todo, Mariana podría necesitar ayuda sí se topaba con algún imperial.

—De acuerdo, Mariana, pero tú irás al frente —hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Cadmio—. Es sólo una misión de reconocimiento.

Cadmio desvió la mirada hacia un costado. Era como sí de pronto hubiera entendido lo terrible de su comportamiento y quisiera evitar aquella mirada de reproche que Saulo le estaba lanzando.

—Esta bien, sólo reconocimiento —fue lo único que dijo, pero sin volver la vista.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al doctor Dreyfus.

—Preparen el _Aguila Real 16_ para una misión.

Dreyfus asintió levemente con una inclinación y se volvió a sumergir en los ordenadores.

—Yo también quisiera ir —terció Hyunkel, dando un paso al frente—. Quisiera conocer más acerca de sus máquinas y también poder ayudar en algo.

Saulo giró el rostro hacia él. Aunque no era tan poderosa como la de Dai, el aura de Hyunkel denotaba una gran fuerza de voluntad.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado, los guerreros de N´astarith son extremadamente poderosos. No te confíes.

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos y alzó los ojos en señal de hastío. Eclipse y Lance lo miraban detenidamente en espera que de un momento a otro protestará nuevamente por la decisión de incluir a Huynkel en la misión. Sin embargo los segundos transcurrieron sin que nada ocurriera.

_Armagedón_

Las puertas de acceso al salón del trono se abrieron dando entrada al emperador Zeiva y a Sepultura. N´astarith ya los estaba esperando. Sentado en su trono, con Tiamat a un costado y el almirante Mantar en el otro, el emperador de Abbadón aguardaba pacientemente a que los recién llegados subieran por las escaleras que subían al trono mientras los observaba fijamente.

—¿Qué noticias me traen del plantea Noat? —preguntó N´astarith con voz lenta y silbante—. ¿Han matado a los Celestiales?

José tragó saliva con dificultad. Debía cuidar bien lo que dijera o de lo contrario corría el riesgo de cargar con toda la culpa de lo ocurrido durante la batalla en Noat.

—Logramos aniquilar a una , gran señor —José sabía que debía empezar por lo bueno, dejando al último las malas noticias. Resaltar lo conveniente y minimizar los errores debía ser su estrategia. Después de todo, llevaba años practicando la política en Endoria y sabía cómo actuar en momentos como esos—. Había otro Celestial que quedó con vida, pero lo dejamos al borde la muerte. Lo más seguro es que ya este muerto para este momento.

N´astarith no dijo nada y continuó mirando fijamente a José, quien estaba sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Que ha sido de las naves fugitivas?

—Destruimos a una, gran señor, pero en el último momento sufrimos una deserción. Una de nuestras naves se puso en nuestra contra en el instante en que cientos, quizás miles de naves aliadas llegaron a rescatar a sus compañeros en una batalla terrible... .

Sepultura no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo mientras escuchaba al emperador de Endoria hablar de miles de naves enemigas. José mintió. En realidad no habían pasado de treinta el número de naves atacantes.

—... y así fue como pudimos escapar, gran señor, pero antes de eso, logramos infringirles miles de bajas —dijo José, y con ello terminó un relato que bien podría ser calificado como fantasioso por cualquiera que no fuera tonto.

Tiamat y Mantar se miraron entre sí sin creer una sola palabra del cuento expuesto por el terrestre. El líder de los Khans volvió la vista hacia Sepultura, quien permanecía impasible a lado de José.

—Lilith y Sigma están muertos, ¿no?

El Khan de la Muerte avanzó un paso y asintió.

—Sí, parece que Lilith murió durante la batalla contra la Celestial —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia José por un momento—. Como dijo el emperador Zeiva, sólo había dos Celestiales en el planeta. La chica era la más fuerte y fue quien se enfrentó a Lilith. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, esa Celestial tenía un nivel de batalla similar al de Lilith. Para combatirla, Lilith recurrió a la técnica _Darkness Reborn _para incrementar sus poderes. En el último momento, la Celestial la derrotó.

—¿Qué sucedió con el otro? —preguntó Mantar sin darle ninguna importancia a la suerte de la Khan de Selket.

—Quedó sumamente herido durante la batalla. De hecho es probable que este muerto —respondió Sepultura con naturalidad—. Sin embargo, hay algo más que debo decirle. Durante la lucha con los Celestiales, apareció un niño con un gran poder.

—¿Un niño de gran poder? —repitió Tiamat—, ¿acaso se trata de otro Celestial?

N´astarith, por su parte, permanecía en completo silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—No, no era un Celestial —dijo Sepultura en tono pensativo—. Según escuché de Sigma, ese niño era un guerrero proveniente de la dimensión en donde se encontraba la gema sagrada. Junto con él había un Espía Estelar, un sujeto en armadura de batalla y otros cuatro con habilidades diferentes.

Mantar se giró hacia N´astarith.

—Los mismos que describió Isótopo. Al parecer no los mataron como supusieron y vinieron hasta nuestro universo con ayuda de esos gusanos de la Alianza Estelar.

N´astarith reflexionó unos segundos antes de hablar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, todas las miraras estaban puestas en él.

—Lilith y Sigma pagaron el precio de su estupidez con la muerte —siseó despectivamente—. No importa que los miembros de la Alianza Estelar hayan escapado de Noat, su fin puede demorar un poco más.

Entretanto, José Zeiva tragó saliva con dificultad y se limpió el sudor de la frente. No podía acabar de creerlo, pero milagrosamente había conseguido salvar su vida una vez más.

_Continuará... ._


	20. RANMA, EL CHICO QUE CAMBIA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XIX**

** RANMA ½, EL CHICO QUE CAMBIA**

_Sistema Adur_

El transporte aliado voló a través del espacio hasta acoplarse perfectamente con el _Águila Real 16._ En su interior, Cadmio, Hyunkel y Mariana esperaban ansiosamente el momento para abordar la nave que los llevaría a cumplir con su misión.

—¿Así que ustedes se atrevieron a combatir a Lilith y a Sigma? —preguntó Mariana, dirigiéndose a Hyunkel mientras el trío entraba a un pasillo que conducía al puente de mando del _Águila Real 16_.

—Así es —respondió él sin dejar de caminar—. Eran guerreros muy poderosos. No me explico cómo es que teniendo estas máquinas tan avanzadas, no puedan vencer a sus enemigos.

—Las máquinas no tienen nada que ver —aclaró Cadmio, interviniendo en la plática de pronto—. Esos sujetos nos superan en armamento y otras cosas.

Mariana suspiró. Aparentemente la tensión entre el guerrero Celestial y el Caballero Inmortal había desaparecido.

—Ya veo —Hyunkel echó una breve mirada a su costado para contemplar la noche oscura que reinaba fuera de la nave—. Hay una cosa que quería preguntarles acerca de algo que mencionó Lance.

—¿Dé que se trata? —le preguntó Cadmio.

—Es sobre una leyenda que mencionan a menudo, ¿tiene algo que ver con nosotros? Te lo pregunto porque de donde yo vengo, oí un antiguo relato de mi padre acerca de unos guerreros muy poderosos que surcarían los cielos en máquinas voladoras.

El Celestial enarcó una ceja. Ignoraba sí lo que Hyunkel le decía era cierto o sólo un vil intento para obtener información referente a la antigua leyenda que los Celestiales había guardado por más de mil generaciones.

—¿Máquinas voladoras, eh? —repitió Cadmio mientras la puerta de acceso se abría por la mitad—. Que interesante.

El capitán los recibió en compañía del alférez y el primer oficial. Mariana cruzó algunas palabras con él —que era de origen vretanio— y luego se colocó en el puesto de mando mientras el capitán se dirigía hacia los pilotos y el resto del personal para informarles que la princesa de Lerasi ahora estaba al mando.

—¿Ya está todo listo? —preguntó Cadmio con impaciencia.

Mariana se volvió hacia él y asintió. Por alguna razón, el Celestial sintió que la chica lo miraba con admiración y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Si. Acabamos de recibir los últimos datos y nos preparamos a partir.

Hyunkel examinó el lugar con cuidado. Era una réplica exacta del puente de mando del _Águila Real 1_. Iba a preguntarle a Mariana sobre unas luces que brillaban en la pared cuando una voz del centro de comunicaciones lo obligó a esperar.

—Una transmisión del príncipe Saulo, señor —anunció uno de los técnicos de comunicación.

La pantalla visora tridimensional cobró vida y el joven rostro de Saulo apareció en ella rápidamente.

—Saludos, Mariana. Los datos y coordenadas para su misión ya han sido transmitidos completamente. Sí la información que trajeron Lance y Eclipse es acertada la computadora los llevará al universo visitado por el imperio en el punto exacto donde abrieron la puerta por última vez. La cesión del Consejo está programada para dentro de dos megaciclos, espero que regresen a tiempo. Que el Creador guíe sus pasos.

—De acuerdo, Saulo —asintió Mariana—. Cuenta con nosotros.

La pantalla se oscureció. Cadmio se cruzó de brazos y volvió la mirada hacia Hyunkel.

—Espero que estés listo —le dijo en un tono que denotaba cierta antipatía—. Ciertamente, Lilith y Sigma no son los guerreros más fuertes con los que cuenta N´astarith.

El Caballero inmortal asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí —murmuró secamente.

—No lo hago —respondió Cadmio del mismo modo—. Sólo te lo digo para que no estorbes.

El _Águila Real 16_ se separó del resto de la flota con un ligero viraje. En cuestión de segundos, la nave plateada se alejó con rumbo a espacio abierto a una gran velocidad. Cuando finalmente estuvo lejos, un orificio luminoso apareció delante de ella. Minutos después el _Águila Real 16_ desapareció introduciéndose en él.

El disturbio cronal captado por los receptores de la astronave _Churubusco_ provenía de la enorme puerta dimensional que se estaba formando delante de _Armagedón_. Tal y como Zocrag lo había dicho antes, una vez que aquella puerta se cerrara deberían esperar al menos una semana para volver a usar el Portal Estelar.

Lentamente, el Devastador Estelar _Astaroth_ fue apareciendo por partes hasta que finalmente, tras un destello, la puerta se cerró detrás de la enorme nave.

En el puente de mando de la astronave de guerra, Sombrío contempló placenteramente la enorme estación de batalla donde N´astarith los esperaba. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Seguramente le esperaba una felicitación por su éxito al conseguir otra de las gemas estelares.

—Ya era hora de que esos idiotas abrieran la puerta de regreso —murmuró para luego volverse hacia sus oficiales—. Preparen una nave de enlace —ordenó—. Y no olviden traer a mis chicas.

—¿Tus chicas? —repitió Sarah con sarcasmo—. Según recuerdo, tú las raptaste.

—¡Bah! —exclamó el Khan del Lobo—. Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque prefiero a esas "nenas" y no a ti.

Sarah únicamente alzó la mirada y extendió los brazos como buscando ayuda en las alturas.

—Por piedad.

Una pequeño planeta azul empezó a distinguirse al final del túnel luminoso por donde el _Águila Real 16_ se había internado. Cuando la nave emergió de la abertura dimensional, los técnicos de navegación comenzaron a examinar los alrededores con sus instrumentos.

—Finalmente llegamos —susurró Cadmio sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. No se ven señales de naves imperiales así que supongo que ya se han ido o están en alguna parte escondidos.

—Nuestros instrumentos no detectan la presencia de naves imperiales en la zona —. advirtió el primer oficial en un tono de importancia—. Sin embargo, hay restos de disturbios electromagnéticos en los alrededores. Es probable que ya se hayan marchado.

El Celestial lo ignoró completamente y continuó mirando al frente.

Mariana se levantó de su puesto y avanzó hacia la ventana frontal del puente pasando por un lado de Cadmio. Observó detenidamente el pequeño planeta que flotaba delante de ellos. Su color azul indicaba claramente que debía poseer grandes mantos acuíferos. Al cabo de un momento, se volvió hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pueden decirme del planeta? —preguntó exigiendo con su voz, una respuesta inmediata.

—La configuración geográfica es un 97 idéntica a la del planeta azul.

Mariana llevó la mirada hacia donde estaba el siempre orgulloso Cadmio. Era como sí estuviera esperando a que el Celestial pudiera darle una explicación a esa misteriosa coincidencia.

—Es una extraña casualidad, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó Mariana.

—Un universo alternativo —sugirió Cadmio sin entrar en detalles—. Sin duda debe existir una civilización muy parecida a la de la Tierra que nosotros conocemos. Esto podría significar algunos problemas. He estudiado la historia del planeta azul y su civilización es bastante conflictiva.

Cuando Mariana volvió a hablar, estaba observando el planeta de nuevo.

—Pues vamos a averiguarlo —murmuró dirigiéndose a los pilotos—. Máxima velocidad y activen sistemas de camuflaje y nulificadores de radar. Veamos que podemos encontrar.

La pequeña nave plateada aceleró rápidamente, internándose en la atmósfera del pequeño planeta azul.

_Armagedón_

La nave de enlace imperial donde Sombrío y su grupo viajaban penetró en la estación imperial y descendió en uno de los cientos de hangares que existían. El emperador N´astarith, Mantar, Sepultura, Tiamat y los emperadores Francisco Ferrer y José Zeiva ya aguardaban en la rampa de aterrizaje a que los Khans salieran de la nave.

N´astarith desvió la mirada hacia el espacio exterior por un instante mientras meditaba. No existía la menor duda, sus planes estaban saliendo como él los había estado planeando mucho tiempo atrás. Las doce gemas muy pronto estarían en sus manos y esta idea le provocó una oleada de placer. Al fin podría cumplir su mayor anhelo; que importaba sí la Alianza Estelar estaba juntando fuerzas para iniciar un ataque, los Caballeros Celestiales casi habían desaparecido y sus ejércitos imperiales habían demostrado ser muy superiores en número y fuerza. Fácilmente podrían aplastar a cualquier enemigo que se cruzara en su camino.

La nave descendió en el puerto y una escotilla se deslizó hacia un lado dejando salir a sus tripulantes; Sombrío fue el primero en aparecer.

—Gran señor, hemos vuelto con éxito —aseguró el Khan mientras descendía por la rampa—. Hemos traído la tercera gema, la gema "Zain" —se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—Bien hecho, Sombrío —lo felicitó N´astarith mientras Sarah y Belcer se apresuraban a imitar a su compañero.

Sarah bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos en una expresión de miedo y respeto. La sola presencia del emperador de Abbadón causaba cierto temor, aun entre algunos de los Khans.

—Mi señor —comenzó a decir la joven guerrera del Basilisco—. Encontramos la gema como usted lo ordenó.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo N´astarith en voz baja y suave—. ¿En dónde está la gema estelar?

—Aquí, mi señor —repuso Sarah, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y entregándole una pequeña caja negra.

En ese momento, Tiamat se acercó a sus compañeros con un solo pensamiento en mente.

—¿Encontraron algún guerrero poderoso en la misión?

Sombrío se incorporó para encarar al Khan del Dragón.

—No para nosotros —respondió mientras se acomodaba algunos cabellos—. Estoy empezando a creer que esa advertencia de la _leyenda_ es sólo un cuento de niños. Aun los Caballeros Celestiales nos daban mayor batalla que los sujetos que nos hemos encontrado.

—Ya veo —murmuró el Khan del Dragón con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Por unos momentos, Tiamat concordó con Sombrío. Quizás aquella antigua leyenda no era más que mito; un cuento de hadas para impresionar a los más ignorantes y ofrecerles una falsa esperanza en tiempos de crisis.

Algunos soldados imperiales comenzaron a descender por la rampa llevando en brazos a dos chicas inconscientes. José Zeiva abrió los ojos con expectación y alzó una mando para indicarles que se detuvieran.

—¿Quiénes son esas niñas? —inquirió Francisco apenas las vio salir de la nave.

Sombrío se apartó de Tiamat rápidamente y se interpuso entre Zeiva y Francisco y los soldados que llevaban a Akane y Nabiki.

—¡Ah! Son unas lindas chicas que se enamoraron de mí —les informó el Khan—. Las iba a dejar cuando me suplicaron que las llevará conmigo.

José echó una rápida mirada a las chicas y descubrió que ambas estaban inconscientes.

—¿Y por qué rayos están dormidas? —preguntó, volviendo el rostro hacia el Khan del Lobo—. ¿Todavía no se recuperan del placer de haber venido contigo o qué?

—Nada de eso —irrumpió Sarah, ansiosa por poner en evidencia a Sombrío—. Cuando llegamos al planeta donde hallamos la gema nos topamos con un grupo de mocosos que se atrevieron a desafiarnos. Estas chicas estaban entre ese grupo y Sombrío las secuestro.

José esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con malicia.

—¿Con que enamoradas de ti? —inquirió en forma sarcástica para luego volverse hacia Sarah—. ¿Esos niños estaban en lugar donde encontraron la gema?

N´astarith permanecía en completo silencio. Escuchaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de la conversación en espera de que de un momento a otro dijeran algo de importancia, aunque por un momento imaginó que eso no sucedería.

La Khan del Basilisco asintió.

—Así es, pero no hay de que preocuparse —afirmó Sarah—. Eran unos torpes, realmente no tenían poderes o habilidades que nos hicieran pensar que ellos eran parte de los guerreros de los que hablan las viejas leyendas.

En ese momento, Akane y su hermana Nabiki empezaron a despertar de su largo letargo.

—¡Ajum! —bostezó Akane, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué horas son?

Cuando levantó la mirada y contempló el extraño rostro del soldado imperial que le llevaba en brazos, Akane dio un agudo grito que provocó que el guardia la soltara de golpe.

Casi simultáneamente, su hermana Nabiki reaccionó de la misma forma y en unos instantes ambas hermanas estaban en el suelo.

—Vaya, vaya —siseó José dejando entrever una sonrisa maliciosa—. Creo que ya están volviendo en sí. Vamos a preguntarles sobre su aventura romántica.

Akane se llevó la mano atrás, intentando con eso disminuir el dolor provocado por su inesperada caída. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada se quedó de una sola pieza. Seres extraños y vestidos con ropajes nada comunes la miraban minuciosamente con curiosidad y extrañeza.

—¿Dónde, dónde estamos? —preguntó algo temerosa con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Oye, Akane, ¿qué lugar es este? —murmuró Nabiki un poco más tranquila que su hermana menor.

Sombrío se acercó a las chicas con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Veo que ya despertaron, mis amores —dijo colocando ambas manos en su cintura en un gesto de supremacía—. Bienvenidas a _Armagedón_.

—Ah, ya te recuerdo —refunfuñó Akane poniéndose en pie—. Tú eres el insolente que atacó nuestra casa.

—Vaya, Sombrío, al parecer si te recuerda —murmuró José, mientras que Tiamat contemplando la escena con absoluta indiferencia.

El Khan del Lobo caminó unos cuantos pasos y se colocó a lado de Akane. Con un rápido movimiento deslizó su brazo levemente por la cintura de ésta.

Una expresión de enojo iluminó enseguida el rostro de Akane, quien parecía tratar de contenerse apretando los puños.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un ignorante, José —replicó el Khan guerrero algo molesto—. Ella si me recuerda, lo que sucede es que está confundida por el viaje.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Akane—. ¿Pero de que rayos estás hablando? ¡Eres un maniático!

—Vamos, mi amor —murmuró Sombrío melosamente, acercando los labios al rostro de Akane—. Demuéstrales nuestro gran amor.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Akane alzó una pierna y le propinó un fuerte pisotón al Khan, quien la soltó enseguida mientras lanzaba un alarido de dolor.

—¡Deja de decir esas tonterías! —gritó Akane furiosa.

El galante Khan del Lobo, que no esperaba esa reacción, levantó la pierna y se sujetó el pie lastimado con ambas manos.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —chilló, dando leves saltos por todo el muelle de un lado a otro.

José, Sarah y Belcer se rieron a carcajadas casi al unísono.

—No si ya lo estoy viendo —declaró Francisco con ironía—. Eres de lo peor Sombrío, ahora secuestras chicas indefensas.

—¿Indefensas? —repitió Sombrío.

Cansado de ver tantas estupideces, Tiamat llevó su mirada hacia N´astarith, que a juzgar por su rostro tampoco estaba de humor para soportar aquella clase de tonterías.

El Khan del Dragón se giró hacia los soldados.

—Guardias, llévense a esas mocosas y enciérrenlas en una celda.

Los guardias se acercaron y encañonaron con sus armas a Akane y Nabiki.

—Levanten las manos y caminen —ordenó uno de los guardias con una voz casi metálica.

Akane alzó los brazos enseguida. No estaba segura de donde estaba, pero esas armas se veían bastante reales. Volvió el rostro hacia Nabiki.

—Pero, ¿qué es todo esto? No entiendo nada.

—Pues a mi no me veas —replicó su hermana en la misma postura—. Debí haberme quedado en la escuela.

De repente guardaron silencio, el oscuro señor de Abbadón se acercó hasta ellas para contemplarlas de cerca.

—Chiquillas tontas —les dijo con un tono suave y melodioso—. No tenéis idea de lo que aquí se está desarrollando. Muy pronto seréis testigos del nacimiento de una nueva era y vuestro mundo será mío.

N´astarith se apartó de Akane y Nabiki. Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin entender una sola palabra.

—Oiga, pero ¿de qué está hablando? ¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Akane sin que el señor de Abbadón le prestara la menor atención.

Nabiki alzó la mirada hacia arriba y repuso con resignación:

—Espero que al menos tengan televisores en este lugar.

Su hermana volvió la mirada hacia ella completamente desesperada.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en esa clase de cosas en este momento?

Uno de los guardias, armado con un desintegrador, le hizo un gesto con el rostro y el arma para que comenzaran a caminar.

En tanto las prisioneras eran llevadas por un oscuro corredor; N´astarith abrió la pequeña caja que Sarah le había entregado. Con una mirada cargada de ambición contempló la gema estelar y sonrió malévolamente.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Con esta pequeña ya tenemos tres gemas —dijo con satisfacción dirigiéndose a sus guerreros—. Sólo nos falta reunir nueve más y entonces podremos llevar nuestros planes a cabo.

—Sí, gran señor —murmuró Belcer—. ¿Cuándo saldrá la siguiente expedición?

N´astarith alzó el rostro para mirarle.

—Parece ser que hubo una falla en los generadores y por ello tendremos que esperar algunos ciclos solares antes de volver a usar el Portal Estelar. Es lamentable que haya sucedido en este momento, pero confío en que Zocrag lo solucionará pronto.

José sonrió de pronto. Una idea que podría ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza de N´astarith cruzó por su mente.

—Gran señor, sí me lo permite, creo que tengo la solución apropiada.

Todas las miradas se volvieron enseguida hacia el emperador de Endoria.

—¿De qué se trata?

José volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, como recientemente ocupamos la Tierra, ¿por qué no traemos obreros de ahí? Sí los hacemos trabajar rápidamente estoy seguro de que repararán lo que sea en poco tiempo.

Esta vez fue N´astarith quien sonrió. No era una mala idea, después de todo, ¿por qué traer esclavos de otro lado de la galaxia cuando podía sacarlos de la Tierra?

—Me parece bien, José —dijo el amo de Abbadón—. Encárgate de eso inmediatamente.

José asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Finalmente había encontrado una manera de reponerse de su fracaso en Noat.

_Águila Real 16_

Con la mirada fija en la ventana frontal del puente, Cadmio contemplaba como las nubes de la atmósfera se dispersaban al paso del _Águila Real_. Con la mente en silencio buscaba por medio de su percepción le presencia de algún guerrero imperial. Ciertamente, el parecido que ese planeta mostraba con la Tierra que él conocía era asombroso.

—No captó ninguna presencia poderosa —concluyó volviéndose hacia Mariana y Hyunkel—. Sí los Khans estuvieron aquí, es probable que ya se hayan ido.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —le inquirió Hyunkel.

El Caballero Celestial asintió.

—Claro, sí algún Khan estuviera en este mundo ya lo habría percibido. Únicamente captó pequeñas sensaciones de malestar. Sí los imperiales estuvieron aquí, ya se han ido.

Mariana se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a él.

—En ese caso debemos averiguar si tuvieron éxito en encontrar la gema estelar que estaba en este mundo.

—¿Hablas de bajar a explorar el área? —le inquirió Cadmio, frunciendo el entrecejo. En realidad no tenía deseos de jugar al explorador.

Mariana asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, creo que tú eres el más calificado para acompañarme.

—Olvídalo, los Khan ya se han ido de este planeta —respondió Cadmio ásperamente—. No veo ninguna razón para bajar y perder nuestro tiempo. Debemos regresar al _Churubusco_ cuanto antes e informar que el imperio ya tiene otra de las gemas estelares en su poder.

—Quizás hayan dejado algo que pueda sernos de utilidad —sugirió Mariana—. Algo que pueda decirnos cual será su siguiente objetivo.

Cadmio miró a la chica de arriba abajo. A pesar de su corta edad, Mariana era una joven muy valiente y decidida, algo inusual en una princesa.

—Yo pienso igual —intervino Hyunkel dando un paso al frente—. Quizás el enemigo haya dejado algún tipo de rastro.

Cadmio aún no se mostraba muy convencido con aquella idea de salir a investigar. Interiormente, deseaba volver cuanto antes a su dimensión y comenzar a entrenar duramente para poder derrotar a los Khans y así vengar la muerte de Astrea.

—De acuerdo, princesa —aceptó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio—. Pero sólo nosotros dos. Iremos a inspeccionar al área y nada más.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia donde estaba Hyunkel mientras Cadmio ya caminaba hacia la salida para abandonar el puente de mando.

—Tú espéranos aquí, no es necesario que vayas también.

—Está bien, Mariana —dijo el Caballero Inmortal—. Espero que no tengan problemas una vez que salgan de la nave.

Mariana se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del puente. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, la princesa de Lerasi se volvió por un segundo hacia el capitán de la nave.

—Volveremos en un megaciclo, capitán. Preparen todo para partir a nuestro regreso.

—Si, princesa —respondió el oficial, pero Mariana ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

Cuando Mariana entró al diminuto hangar ya llevaba puesto un ajustado traje de piloto. Cadmio estaba a unos pasos de la escotilla de salida mirando los cielos atentamente. Mariana no quiso decir nada, pero estaba molesta de que su nuevo compañero de exploración no la hubiera esperado para abandonar el puente juntos.

—¿Qué cosa haces, Cadmio? —le inquirió Mariana, acercándose por atrás—. La nave de transporte está por acá.

El Celestial no respondió nada, se volvió hacia ella y con un rápido movimiento la levantó con sus brazos. Mariana abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Con esa chatarra nos tardaríamos ciclos enteros —le susurró, luego se volvió hacia la escotilla y finalmente se arrojó hacia abajo con la chica en sus brazos—. Esto es mejor.

—Espera, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Mariana mientras era presa del miedo.

No habían pasado cinco segundos cuando una aura de color blanca rodeó el cuerpo del Celestial permitiéndoles volar por los cielos sin mayor problema. Mariana contempló con curiosidad como las nubes pasaban a sus lados a gran velocidad. No tenía manera de calcular la velocidad a la a la que volaba Cadmio, pero aquello la tenía sin el menor cuidado.

Ciertamente, aquella sensación de volar por los aires libremente era quizás la experiencia más maravillosa que jamás había disfrutado. Por unos instantes se sintió feliz y experimentó una sensación de absoluta libertad que nunca había sentido antes.

—¿Cómo haces esto? —preguntó la chica mientras se abrazaba del cuello del Caballero y el viento agitaba sus cabellos castaños—. Cuando estuvimos en la Tierra también te vi volar mientras luchabas con los Centuriones.

—Todo esto es gracias al poder del aura —respondió Cadmio sin dejar de mirar el frente—. Es una campo de energía que todos los seres vivos poseen. Es lo que nos rodea y nos mantiene con vida.

—¿Quieres decir que yo también tengo una aura como la tuya?

—Así es, niña. Sólo que tu no has aprendido a usarla como yo. Es algo que toma mucho tiempo.

Mariana dejó escapar una sonrisa de alegría al sentir como el aire acariciaba su rostro. Había volado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sin necesidad de una nave.

—Ve más rápido —le sugirió sorpresivamente—. Por favor, aumenta la velocidad.

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo algo sorprendido con aquella petición, pero finalmente acabó sometiéndose al deseo de la chica.

—De acuerdo, sujétate bien —musitó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

A Mariana se le iluminó el rostro y, soltando un grito de alegría, percibió como Cadmio incrementaba la velocidad.

_Ciudad de Lemuria._

Todos los gobernadores del mundo subterráneo de Agarthi se hallaban congregados en el salón de reuniones mientras aguardaban la llegada del emperador Zacek para dar inició a la sesión. Nadie se atrevía a manifestarlo abiertamente, pero algunos sospechaban que quizás el emperador iba a anunciarles una mala noticia.

—¿De qué crees que se trate todo esto, Elnar? —le inquirió Bantar, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación—. Hasta el momento no he sabido de nada malo que este pasando en la superficie.

—No tengo idea —respondió Elnar.

Bantar era un hombre maduro y barbado. Anteriormente había servido como almirante de todas las fuerzas armadas Zuyua. Cuando en el pasado se construyó la ciudad de Asgard en la Tierra, el emperador Zacek no dudo en elegirlo como su gobernante y desde entonces esa había sido su labor.

Aunque un poco más bajo de estatura, Elnar era también un noble servidor de la raza Zuyua. Simultáneamente al nombramiento de Bantar como gobernador de Asgard, Zacek lo había nombrado gobernante de otra importante ciudad, el Tollán.

Me imagino que ha de ser algo importante —añadió Elnar desde su lugar—. Si no fuera así, el emperador no nos hubiera convocado a esta reunión de emergencia. Quizás tenga algo que ver con los terrícolas, recuerdo que en estos momentos se están llevando muchos conflictos en una zona conocida como Yugoslavia.

Bantar suspiró despreocupadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo espero que no se trate de nada grave.

—Quizás se trate de algún peligro relacionado con Asura y la Alianza del Mal —masculló Rokova, inclinándose hacia delante—. Sólo el gran Espíritu puede saberlo.

Rokova, robusto, de mirada serena y piel oscura era el gobernador de la ciudad de Mu, la segunda ciudad en importancia de las seis que componían en su totalidad el mundo subterráneo de Agarthi.

—Es probable, más no seguro —sugirió Tdashi, un individuo de piel amarilla y ojos respingados.

Mucho antes de que Zacek se convirtiera en emperador, Tdashi había liderado la Gran Alianza Universal por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente Zacek asumió el liderazgo de aquella organización. Posteriormente, Tdashi permaneció al lado de los zuyuas y un tiempo después, el emperador zuyua lo designó como el gobernador de la ciudad de Aztlán.

—Sin embargo —intervino Bantar—. Asura ha estado muy tranquilo durante los últimos meses y quizás ahora este planeando atacarnos nuevamente. Recuerden que hace tiempo atacó la prisión galáctica de Kermnik y puso en libertad a algunos de los peores criminales del universo.

Elnar asintió.

—En eso es tienes razón, Bantar. Hasta la fecha él y sus aliados han estado actuando muy discretamente. Creo que podemos pensar en un posible ataque por parte de las fuerzas de la Alianza del Mal en cualquier momento.

De pronto, todos guardaron silencio cuando las enormes puertas de acceso se abrieron y el emperador Zacek penetró en la habitación seguido por varios individuos entre los que se encontraba la emperatriz Lis-ek.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, amigos —se disculpó el líder de la G.A.U.—. Me temo que estamos ante una nueva amenaza de índole desconocida.

Todos los gobernadores se miraron entre sí y por primera vez comenzaron a sentir algo de incertidumbre respecto a aquella reunión.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima_

Siguiendo sus instintos de Caballero Celestial, Cadmio llegó hasta los cielos de la enorme capital de Tokio donde se detuvo. Mariana, por su parte, contemplaba todo lo que veía con absoluto interés. Aunque era mitad terrestre y mitad lerasina, jamás había conocido nada sobre la cultura terrícola y por lo mismo aquella era una nueva experiencia para ella.

—Percibo una extraña energía —masculló Cadmio, totalmente contrariado—. No es una presencia maligna. Más bien es como si hubiera residuos de energía.

—¿Residuos? —repitió Mariana, volviendo la mirada hacia el Celestial—, ¿qué significa eso?

—No lo sé bien, pero la sensación es más fuerte hacia aquél rumbo.

Cadmio desplegó su aura nuevamente y voló directamente hacia el oeste. Finalmente se detuvo a varios metros por encima del Dojo de los Tendo.

—Si, es ahí —murmuró mirando hacia el dojo—. La sensación es más fuerte en ese lugar.

Mariana bajó la mirada para contemplar los alrededores.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le inquirió contrariada—. No estarás pensando en bajar así nomás.

En ese instante, Cadmio dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de malicia.

—Exactamente, Mariana, quizás estés aprendiendo a leerme la mente.

Antes de que la chica pudiera objetar aquella decisión, Cadmio comenzó a descender en el patio de los Tendo hasta tocar el suelo con los pies. Cuando el orgulloso guerrero Celestial finalmente plantó sus pies en el suelo de aquel extraño mundo, comenzó a mirar en diferentes direcciones en busca de cualquier posible peligro.

Genma y Soun habían permanecido toda la mañana sentados en el comedor debatiendo acerca del verdadero paradero de Akane y Nabiki. Cuando ambos hombres presenciaron la repentina aparición del Celestial y su acompañante, se quedaron completamente sin palabras.

—¡Oh, no, Tendo! —gimió Genma aterrado—. Al parecer ya han regresado.

—En ese caso vamos a derrotarlos —dijo Soun, poniéndose en pie y armándose con una escoba—. Los obligaremos a que nos digan a donde se llevaron a Akane y a Nabiki.

Cadmio escudriñó los alrededores de arriba abajo. Cuando por fin determinó que no había ningún peligro depositó a Mariana en el suelo con sumo cuidado. La chica sonrió; realmente había disfrutado del paseo.

—Gracias, Cadmio. Volar por los aires fue una experiencia agradable. No pensé que en verdad fueras una persona... .

—¡Oye tú! —gritó Genma de pronto, saliendo de la casa—. ¿Acaso eres amigo de los bribones que nos atacaron ayer por la tarde?

Sí se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro emisario de la Alianza, quizás habría intentado dialogar tranquilamente con Genma, pero para desgracia de Soun y compañía, se trataba de Cadmio, el Celestial más obstinado y con menos paciencia de todos.

Cadmio lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos hacia los dos extraños que se acercaban.

—¿Me hablan a mi? —inquirió finalmente en un tono suave y melodioso mientras ambos hombres lo miraban sin saber que hacer. El rostro del Celestial era frío y carente de emoción lo cual no dejaba dudas acerca de que aquella interpelación lo había irritado.

—Eh, no necesariamente, señor —replicó Genma riendo nerviosamente—. ¿No es así, Tendo?

Soun soltó la escoba con un rápido movimiento y comenzó a reír de la misma forma. Había algo en la mirada de aquel joven que les decía que era capaz de partirlos en dos en tan sólo una fracción de segundo.

—Claro, Saotome, je, je. ¿Sabe? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Cadmio amigablemente—. Lo que sucede es que hace poco unos sujetos llegaron de la misma forma que usted y pues pensamos que... .

Soun echó una nueva mirada hacia rostro de Cadmio. Muy a su pesar descubrió que aquella expresión amenazadora aún no había desaparecido.

—Pero, por favor no nos haga daño señor —suplicó finalmente juntando ambas manos como sí fuera a orar.

Gracias al poder de su percepción, el Celestial supo enseguida que los dos hombres que tenía enfrente no eran seres malignos, quizás algo ladinos, pero buenas personas al fin y al cabo.

Cadmio desvió la mirada hacia el patio y comenzó a examinar el área con sumo cuidado.

—¿Con qué unos sujetos que llegaron volando de la misma forma? —inquirió sin dirigir sus palabras a nadie en concreto—. Eso es algo bastante interesante... .

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —le preguntó una voz desde el interior del dojo—. ¿Acaso eres amigo de esos sujetos que raptaron a Akane?

Con paso firme y una mirada llena de determinación, Ranma Sotome abandonó el umbral de la puerta del dojo y se dirigió hacia Cadmio. El Celestial, por su parte, lo miró con absoluta indiferencia.

—No me molestes, tonto —le dijo con despreció—. Vete de aquí.

Aquello le fue suficiente a Ranma para lanzarse sobre ese tipo dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Cadmio sólo se movió a un costado para esquivar el puño del chico, quien se tropezó con una roca y fue a dar de bruces al estanque del patio. Mariana miró lo ocurrido con algo de preocupación.

—Que eso te sirva de lección, zoquete —le espetó Cadmio.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando Ranma salió del estaque convertido en chica pelirroja y dispuesto a continuar la lucha. Mariana frunció el entrecejo con incertidumbre al darse cuenta del inusual cambio en Ranma.

—Eres rápido.

—¿Una chica? —preguntó el Celestial enarcando una ceja—. ¿Eres una chica?

Saotome se acercó hasta él para encararlo.

—¡No soy una chica! —le aclaró con ferocidad—. ¡Soy un hombre!

Cadmio le apuntó el pecho con el dedo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Eso dice lo contrario, niña.

—Lo que sucede es que cada vez que me cae agua fría me convierto en chica, pero yo soy hombre —insistió dando fuertes gritos—. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy un hombre.

Cadmio meditó un poco en las palabras de aquella pelirroja. Al cabo de un momento, sonrió burlonamente y le dijo:

—¿Un hombre? Sólo eres medio hombre, Ranma.

_Continuará... ._


	21. UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XX**

**UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE**

En el interior de la astronave _Churubusco_ existía un recinto con una extensión de cinco kilómetros cuadrados que albergaba un enorme jardín. Aquella especie de santuario de la naturaleza servía para que los tripulantes pudieran olvidar ocasionalmente que se encontraban en medio del espacio. Algunas aves de diferentes mundos habían sido llevadas al jardín con el paso del tiempo a fin de poder darle un toque de mayor naturalidad al lugar.

Los grandes árboles ofrecían un ambiente de verdor maravillosamente creado y una enorme fuente dominaba la parte central del jardín. Sin duda, era el lugar perfecto para reflexionar sin temor a ser molestado, el lugar perfecto para estar solo.

Sentado al borde de la colosal fuente de agua, Asiont meditaba sobre el inesperado giró que había tomado su vida. Se sentía abatido, solo y con el corazón destrozado.

Bajó el rostro. Una lágrima de ira se le escapó, pero a pesar de ello sintió alivio. Todavía no podía creer que el amor de su vida, su adorada y dulce Astrea ya no estaría más a su lado. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? ¿Acaso la venganza?

No, en el fondo sabía que eso no le devolvería a su amor perdido. La venganza únicamente haría que el odio entrara en su corazón y al final terminaría volviéndose un agente del mal.

Desde que tenía memoria, Asiont había entrenado con los Caballeros Celestiales y siempre había creído en los ideales y enseñanzas de la orden. Aun así, podía sentir como un sentimiento de odio crecía en su corazón y se rehusaba a dejarlo.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró para sí—. ¿Por qué?

Volvió la mirada hacia la fuente y vio su reflejo en el agua cristalina. ¿Quién era él verdaderamente? No tenía recuerdos de sus padres o de algún otro familiar. Su pasado era un completo misterio para él. Todo lo que podía recordar sobre su vida antes de ingresar a la orden de los Celestiales eran imágenes borrosas de un mundo que no reconocía, de lugares que nunca había visto jamás.

A menudo soñaba con esos lugares y escuchaba voces suaves y distintas, pero siempre despertaba sin saber nada nuevo. Bajó la tutela del padre de Cadmio y Lance, él había encontrado el cariño de un padre y el calor de una familia, sin embargo, nunca había obtenido de los labios de Karus la respuesta al misterio que entrañaba su origen.

Antes de morir, Astrea había tratado de decirle algo sobre su pasado, pero ahora que había muerto todo aquello había vuelto a quedar en misterio.

Suspiró con nostalgia y volvió la vista hacia los árboles. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera la guerra entre la Alianza Estelar y la Unión imperial. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que Cadmio y Saulo se encargaran, después de todo, ellos eran más fuertes que él.

Un ave de color blanco se posó sobre unas rocas a escasos centímetros de él, atrayendo su atención. La miró y no pudo evitar pensar en Astrea.

Ella siempre había creído en él y no le hubiera gustado verlo así. Seguramente, de haberse enterado que pensaba hacerse renunciar, lo hubiera insultado y amenazado con lanzarlo a la fuente.

Sonrió.

_"Sí"_, pensó. _"Eso es lo que ella hubiera hecho exactamente"_.

Antes de ir a la batalla, ella le había hecho prometerle que se convertiría en un verdadero Caballero Celestial. Sí huía únicamente estaría traicionando su recuerdo y violando aquella promesa.

¿Acaso debía volver al Santuario de los Celestiales? Luego de haberlo abandonado para volver a Endoria, sabía perfectamente que tenía escasas posibilidades de que Aristeo lo admitiera, y eso suponiendo que el antiguo maestro de la orden aún continuara con vida. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su cabeza era una maraña de ideas y necesitaba tiempo para ponerlas en orden. De pronto el ave blanca se elevó en el aire como asustada por la presencia de otra persona.

—¿Con qué aquí estás? —le preguntó Andrea colocando una mano en su hombro.

Asiont se volvió hacia ella.

—Andrea.

La reina de Lerasi se sentó junto a él.

—Veo que no sólo yo vengo a este lugar cuando estoy deprimida —dijo mirando los árboles—. Siento lo de Astrea

Asiont bajó la mirada.

—Ahora no sé que debo hacer. Quizás debería hacerme a un lado... .

Andrea volvió el rostro y lo miró.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes renunciar, te necesitamos.

—Necesitan a un guerrero poderoso, no a mí.

—Uno no gana nada demostrando muchos poderes —afirmó la reina—. La verdadera fuerza esta en el corazón... tú me dijiste eso una vez.

Asiont se levantó y empezó a andar dándole la espalda.

—Eso fue antes... .

—Astrea no se merece eso —le interrumpió Andrea—. ¿Qué paso con el valor que te caracterizaba? Cuando abandonaste la orden de los Celestiales porque no podías soportar vivir entrenándote mientras miles morían, te enfrentaste a tu maestro con valentía y regresaste a Endoria.

Él se detuvo, aquellas palabras habían logrado llegarle al alma. Se volvió hacia ella, pero fue incapaz de replicar. En su corazón sabía que la reina de Lerasi tenía toda la razón.

—Sé que te duele su muerte como a ningún otro —continuó Andrea con un tono de severidad—. Mariana me contó todo.

—Mariana habla demasiado —masculló Asiont cabizbajo.

—Muchos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos en esta guerra, pero continuamos juntos y seguimos adelante. Mírame —hizo una pausa y espero a que el joven alzara el rostro—. ¿Acaso crees que es fácil quedarme aquí a sabiendas de que el planeta donde yo nací es convertido en una colonia de esclavos? Todo el tiempo pienso en mi hermoso planeta en llamas.

Asiont la miró fijamente a Andrea y descubrió como las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Se sintió mal, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Toda su vida se la había pasado animando a los demás para que lucharan por lo que creían era justo y ahora él hacía exactamente lo contrario.

No tenía excusa para hacer eso, sí abandonaba la lucha entonces no valía nada como persona.

—Tienes razón, soy un cobarde.

Andrea se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

—No fue mi intención insultarte, pero Astrea no sólo entregó su vida porque creía en ti, sino porqué también creía que nuestra lucha es justa y bien merece la pena morir por ella.

—Es verdad, tienes razón. Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Andrea frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Voy a volver al planeta Caelum. Le pediré a Aristeo que me entrene una vez más y regresaré convertido en un auténtico Celestial.

Andrea le respondió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—A ella le hubiera gustado oír eso, pero ¿cómo harás para que Aristeo vuelva a admitirte en la orden?

—Bueno —refunfuñó—. Ya pensaré en algo bueno que inventar.

Ella le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Ya estamos otra vez, eres un engreído.

—Sí que lo soy —sonrió.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Nerima (Residencia Tendo)_

Ranma salió del estaque con toda su ropa escurriendo y los ojos inyectados de furia.

—Miserable, ¿acaso eres amigo de los bribones que raptaron a Akane?

Cadmio lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, niña? —le preguntó.

—Ya te dije que soy hombre —insistió Saotome, visiblemente molesto—. Sufro de una maldición, pero en realidad soy un hombre. No me llames niña.

Mariana se volvió hacia Genma y Soun con la intención de presentarse amigablemente.

—Eh, bueno, disculpen a Cadmio. A veces puede ser muy agresivo.

Genma no pudo pasar por alto la hermosura de la joven princesa de Lerasi. Alejó a Soun con un rápido empujón y se aproximó a la chica.

—Oh, no se preocupe, señorita —comenzó a decir—. Realmente no es ninguna molestia. No todos los días recibimos a chicas tan lindas..

Como si se tratara de un espectro del más allá, Soun Tendo emergió por un costado de Genma.

—Oiga, Saotome, ¿qué diablos cree que está haciendo?

Genma sonrió descaradamente y se encogió de hombros visiblemente apenado.

—Lo siento, Tendo.

Ignorando por completo la conversación entre Mariana y aquellos sujetos por demás extraños, Cadmio se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con una mano. Tras un breve instante, cerró sus ojos y se hundió dentro de sí.

—¿Qué rayos está haciendo? —preguntó Ranma dirigiéndose a Mariana.

Utilizando la habilidad de la psicometría, el Caballero Celestial se enteró de todo lo sucedido un día antes, incluyendo el rapto de Akane y Nabiki.

—Ya comprendo —dijo volviéndose hacia Soun—. Ayer tres guerreros llegaron del cielo y se llevaron a sus hijas, ¿no es así?

Con sólo recordar el rapto de sus preciadas hijas, Soun no pudo soportarlo un segundo más y se arrodilló en el suelo envuelto en un mar de llanto.

—¡Oh! Así es, señor —chilló, golpeando el suelo continuamente con el puño—. No sé a donde se la llevaron ni por qué motivo lo hicieron.

Mariana y Genma se miraron entre sí sin saber como reaccionar. Al cabo de un momento, la princesa de Lerasi se acercó al Celestial.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Cadmio? —le inquirió con curiosidad.

Cadmio volvió el rostro hacia la joven capitana con una expresión llena de contrariedad.

—Esos canallas de los Khans se llevaron la gema estelar —respondió—. Además de raptar a las hijas de este hombre y convertir en piedra a un enano.

Mariana respiró profundo. Desilusionada con el curso que habían tomado los acontecimientos dijo:

—Ya veo, en ese caso lo mejor será regresar cuanto antes.

—Disculpen, ¿acaso usted sabe quienes se llevaron a mis hijas? —preguntó Soun esperanzado. Quizás la aparición de aquellos extraños personajes era el milagro que todos estaban esperando.

Mariana asintió.

—Así es, seré mejor que lo tomen con calma, señores —les dijo—. Nosotros no somos de este planeta, es más ni siquiera de esta dimensión. Sus hijas han sido raptadas por uno de nuestros enemigos y... .

—¡¡Ah!! ¡¡No puede ser verdad!! —exclamó Soun, totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Mis hijas han sido raptadas por extraterrestres!

Sin decir nada más, Soun puso la mirada en blanco y se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo.

—Vaya —murmuró Genma, acariciándose la nuca—. Parece que se lo tomó muy a pecho.

Mariana se volvió apenada hacia Cadmio, quien la miraba severamente. Realmente había cometido un error garrafal al contarle de esa manera toda la verdad a aquel hombre

Ranma se volvió hacia Cadmio dispuesto a saber la verdad acerca del paradero de su amada Akane.

—¿Así que son extraterrestres? ¿Podrían decirnos en donde se encuentra Akane?

El Celestial desvió la mirada hacia Saotome y rió en un susurró apenas audible.

—Sí lo sabemos, pero mejor resígnate de una vez porque lo más seguro es que jamás vuelvas a verla.

El joven Saotome apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquella noticia había caído en su corazón como una daga helada. No podía ser cierto, ¿realmente jamás volvería a ver a Akane?

—¡No pueden hablar en serio! —vociferó apretando fuertemente los puños—. No me resignaré.

Cadmio continuó mirando al chico sin cambiar en nada aquella expresión de indiferencia.

—Lo siento, medio Ranma, pero me temo que es verdad —comentó—. Ella se encuentra totalmente fuera de tu alcance o de cualquiera de ustedes y sí nos disculpan, debemos regresar a nuestro mundo.

Antes de que el joven Saotome pudiera decir algo, Ryoga, Moose y Shampoo llegaron hasta el patio.

—Ranma, ¿quién es este sujeto? —preguntó Ryoga sin apartar la mirada del Celestial—. ¿Acaso es amigo de esos sujetos que raptaron a Akane?

—No, pero parece que los conoce —le contestó Ranma por encima del hombro—. Quizás puedan llevarnos con ellos.

El enojo ensombreció el rostro de Cadmio. El solo imaginar la idea de llevar consigo a aquellos chicos con él le revolvió el estómago. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Eso es imposible, ustedes no ayudarían en nada. En este momento estamos en medio de una guerra y lo que menos necesitamos son estorbos.

—¿Cómo que estorbos? —le azuzó Ranma atrayendo la atención nuevamente hacia él—. No me interesa lo que pienses, yo iré con ustedes aunque tenga que pelear contigo.

El Celestial le sonrió mostrándose más arrogante que nunca.

—No digas tonterías, chico —le reprendió—. Tu nivel de combate es mucho más inferior que el mío, puedo vencerte tan fácilmente como ese tal Sombrío lo hizo.

Ranma avanzó un paso con renovada determinación. A pesar de las palabras de Cadmio, no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

Simultáneamente, Ryoga y Shampoo se unieron a su amigo con la intención de ayudarlo de llegar el momento.

—No importa que peleen al mismo tiempo —les dijo Cadmio adivinando sus intenciones—. Será lo mismo, niños. Verdaderamente sus auras son las de personas honorables, pero desgraciadamente no están a mi altura.

Mariana estudió el rostro de Ranma y compañía con detenimiento.

En ese momento, Genma apareció con una tetera de agua hirviendo y vertió su contenido sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Ahora era Cadmio quien tenía la boca abierta.

—¿Qué clase de magia es esa? —preguntó.

Ranma se giró hacia su padre.

—Gracias, voy a necesitar toda mi fuerza —alzó los puños—. Estoy listo.

En ese momento, Mariana sujetó a Cadmio del brazo

—Espera, no les hagas daño —murmuró la chica—. Creo que eres algo injusto al no permitirles que nos acompañen.

Cadmio se giró hacia Mariana con una expresión de sorpresa. Era lo único que le faltaba.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —exclamó irritado—. Ellos no tienen la suficiente habilidad para enfrentar a los Khans. Sólo estorbarán, los otros jóvenes que Lance trajo consigo tienen un nivel de combate aún más aceptable.

Una arruga de preocupación surcó la amplia frente de la chica.

—Vamos, los discriminas sólo porque no tienen el mismo poder que tú —repuso ella con expresión de desafío—. Aunque no tengan poderes debemos darles una oportunidad.

Cadmio la fulminó con la mirada.

—Esto no es un paseo por el palacio, princesita. La fuerza de los Khans está fuera de tu imaginación —hizo una pausa para volverse a Ranma y sus amigos—. Lo lamento, pero ustedes no pueden ayudarnos.

Ranma titubeó. Quizás lo que Cadmio decía era verdad y no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de enfrentar a esos adversarios. Pero por otro lado estaba Akane, sí no insistía era seguro que jamás la volvería a ver.

—Escuchen —dijo llamando la atención de Cadmio y Mariana—. Quizás no tengamos la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a esos enemigos, pero no todo se basa en la fuerza, también hay que ser inteligente.

_"Buen punto"_, pensó Mariana.

—Que inteligencia ni que ocho cuartos —renegó el Celestial irritado—. Lo mejor será irnos de aquí y... .

—Él tiene razón, Cadmio —le interrumpió la chica dispuesta a no darse por vencida—. Además tu podrías entrenarlos.

Cadmio se volvió hacia Mariana y la miró desconcertado. Ahora estaba claro para él, la chica se había vuelto loca.

Ryoga dio un paso al frente y se inclinó con respeto ante el obstinado Celestial.

—Por favor se lo suplico, llévenos con usted —aunque no lo manifestaba él estaba tan preocupado por Akane como Ranma—. Lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Genma se acercó e imitó al chico.

—Yo también se lo suplico, señor —dijo solemne—. Ranma ha sido muy bien entrenado, estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarlo en algo.

Cadmio miró a Ranma y a los demás con detenimiento. A simple vista parecía una persona normal como cualquier otra, pero había un factor que debía tomar en cuenta. La gema estelar estaba en el hogar de los Tendo y de acuerdo con la leyenda, aquellos que estuvieran en el mismo lugar que la gema eran los seres que supuestamente ayudarían a vencer al mal.

_"Quizás la leyenda se equivocó"_, pensó.

—Olvídenlo, lo siento por la chica —sentenció finalmente—. Mejor háganse a un lado antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Ranma se plantó frente a Cadmio en un gesto de pleno desafío.

—¡No me interesa lo que digas! —vociferó furioso—. ¡Yo iré con ustedes!

Shampoo lo miró angustiada.

—Ranma...

Cadmio se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos ignorando el reto

—Vámonos, Mariana —murmuró sin volver el rostro hacia la princesa de Lerasi—. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia Ranma, más allá de esa mirada de orgullo, había un corazón que sufría. Tras un breve instante, dijo:

—Ranma y sus amigos irán con nosotros, Cadmio.

Todos quedaron estupefactos al oír aquellas palabras.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —le inquirió Cadmio volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿No escuchaste lo que... .

—Ya te oí claramente —le interrumpió en tono áspero—. Pero se te olvida que yo estoy al mando de esta misión y he decidido llevarlos bajo mi responsabilidad.

Cadmio apretó los puños con furia, pero a pesar de eso logró controlarse.

—Cometes un terrible error al hacer eso. Ellos no podrán aportar nada a la lucha, no hay razón para involucrarlos.

—Pero ya están involucrados —le corrigió Mariana segura de lo que decía—. Ellos están preocupados por sus amigas y tú simplemente les dices que se hagan a un lado. Piensa que te pasará a ti, aunque no tuvieras poder no dejarías de intentarlo.

El Celestial suspiró con disgusto. Aunque no le gustara, Mariana realmente contaba con la autoridad para decidir sobre aquel asunto tan discutido y lo que el obstinado guerrero deseaba era regresar cuanto antes a su universo. Después de echar una breve mirada a aquel deplorable grupo de mocosos, asintió no muy convencido.

—Está bien, pero ya verás que has cometido un error —declaró molesto con la decisión—. Te arrepentirás, ya lo verás.

Ranma y sus amigos miraron a Mariana sin entender claramente por qué razón había decidido ayudarlo.

—Será mejor que estén listos —le dijo la chica—. Esto no es un simple juego.

—No te preocupes —respondió el joven Saotome—. Le prometo que los ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Ryoga se acercó tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraban Ranma y Mariana y dijo:

—Yo también iré contigo, Ranma.

—Y yo —añadió Shampoo—. No puedo dejar que vayas sin mí.

Ranma miró a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias, amigos yo... .

—Cuenten conmigo también —dijo Moose al cabo de un momento.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Ranma—. Gracias amigos.

Debajo de sus gruesos anteojos, Moose esbozó una mirada maliciosa.

_"Sí esos guerreros son en verdad tan poderosos como dicen, entonces debo estar ahí para darle el golpe definitivo a Ranma"_, pensó malévolamente. _"Luego yo me quedaré con Shampoo"_.

Ryoga puso su mano en el hombro de Ranma.

_"Ahora si podré probarle mi amor a Akane"_, pensó. _"Así ella se olvidará de Ranma para siempre"_.

Shampoo, por su parte, esbozó una cándida sonrisa.

_"Sí Akane nunca regresara"_, pensó, _"yo me casaría con Ranma"_.

Cadmio miró la escena con evidente hastío.

—Disculpen —les dijo con enfado—. Sí no les molesta, es hora de partir.

Soun se incorporó lentamente del suelo. Una vez que estuvo completamente consiente, Genma le explicó todo con detalles. Soun se desmayó una vez luego de que Genma le contara que Ranma y los otros irían al espacio a buscar a Akane. Finalmente, cuando volvió en sí, Mariana le aseguró de que rescatarían a su hija.

—Por favor, Ranma —le dijo el jefe de la familia Tendo sujetándolo de la ropa—Trae a Akane y Nabiki de regreso, te lo suplico.

Ranma asintió.

—No te preocupes, tío Soun.

—Esto enaltecerá al _Combate libre de la secta Saotome_ —declaró Genma con orgullo—. Pelear con extraterrestres será una experiencia única, Ranma. Recuerda lo que te he enseñado.

Desde su posición, Cadmio contemplaba la escena con suma impaciencia.

—Combate libre, y una... porquería.

—Esto será muy romántico —declaró Shampoo—. Mi Ranma y yo viajando por el espacio.

Moose contempló la escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero la verdad es que ardía en celos por dentro.

—Ranma, pagarás por esto —murmuró.

Mariana se apartó del grupo y se acercó al Celestial.

—Ya estamos listos —anunció mientras Ranma y los demás caminaban hasta ella—. Avisaré a la nave para que.. .

—No es necesario —le interrumpió Cadmio ásperamente. Alzó una mano con la palma orientada hacía Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo y Moose.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende? —inquirió Ryoga preocupado.

En cuestión de segundos, una esfera de energía transparente se formó alrededor de ellos.

Ranma y sus amigos se quedaron perplejos, jamás habían visto nada similar.

—¿Qué, qué es esto? —preguntó Ranma temeroso.

Cadmio bajó su mano lentamente.

—Yo los llevaré hasta nuestra nave, es un escudo aúrico. Simplemente no me den problema y llegarán con bien.

Mariana examinó la burbuja con curiosidad, iba a tocarla cuando Cadmio se acercó hasta ella para extenderle la mano.

—Ya es hora.

Mariana titubeó, pero finalmente tomó la mano que el Celestial le ofrecía y en un momento ambos volvieron a surcar los cielos seguidos de cerca por la burbuja de energía que transportaba a Ranma y a sus amigos.

—¡Buena suerte! —exclamó Genma desde el suelo—. Oh, casi lo olvide —murmuró para sí—. ¡No olviden traer un remedio para el maestro Happosai!

Soun se llevó las manos a la boca para amplificar su voz.

—¡Ranma regresa con Akane, por favor! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras todos se perdían en el ocaso.

Gracias a su increíble velocidad, Cadmio llegó hasta el _Águila Real 16_ en un instante. Durante todo el trayecto ni él ni Mariana se dirigieron la palabra, aún seguía molesto por la repentina decisión de la princesa de Lerasi de traer a aquellos chicos consigo.

—Bienvenidos al _Águila Real 16_ —declaró Mariana una vez que todos estuvieron en el pequeño hangar de la nave—. Esta nave nos llevará hasta nuestro destino en otra dimensión.

Ranma y sus amigos no podían creer lo que veían. Sencillamente todo era nuevo para ellos.

—Vaya, esto es asombroso —exclamó Ryoga examinando todo a su alrededor.

Las puertas de acceso al hangar se abrieron dando entrada al capitán de la nave y a Hyunkel.

—¿Encontraron algo? —les inquirió el Caballero Inmortal.

Mariana se volvió hacia él.

—Desgraciadamente no, las fuerzas imperiales ya han abandonado el planeta.

—Ya veo, princesa —murmuró Hyunkel. Su mirada fue del rostro de Mariana al de Ranma y sus acompañantes—. ¿Quienes son ellos? —preguntó al cabo de un momento.

Ranma dio un paso al frente; Ryoga y Shampoo flanquearon al chico.

—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome —declaró bajando levemente la cabeza.

Mariana se acercó hasta ellos para presentarlos.

—Hyunkel, ellos son Ryoga y Shampoo —declaró la joven capitana—. Han venido para ayudarnos y ese de... —hizo una pausa buscando a Moose con la mirada—. ¿En donde está el otro?

Cadmio se recargo de espaldas en la única nave que había en el hangar. Mantenía ambos brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada. Quería evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Mariana. De pronto comenzó a sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Shampoo, has estado haciendo ejercicio —murmuró una voz melosamente.

El rostro del Celestial palideció de asco. El cegatón de enormes anteojos y cabello largo lo tenía sujeto por la cintura y frotaba su rostro cariñosamente contra su cuerpo.

—Shampoo, creo que deberías dejar de hacer tanto ejercicio —murmuró Moose nuevamente mientras el rostro de Cadmio se iluminaba de ira—. ¿Por qué no me das un beso?

Cadmio se tronó los dedos.

—Ahorita te voy a dar lo que te mereces, gusano.

¡PAM! Un golpe se oyó a lo lejos provocando el sobresalto de todos. Segundos después, el cuerpo de Moose atravesó el hangar de punta a punta volando y se estrelló con fuerza en una pared.

—Vaya, ese Moose es un completo despistado —murmuró Ranma compareciéndose del pobre chico.

El capitán de la nave, por su parte, se acercó hasta donde estaba Mariana.

—Disculpe, princesa, ¿desea que iniciemos el regreso?

La joven princesa de Lerasi asintió.

—Si, hemos revisado el área y no hay rastros del enemigo.

El oficial se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el lugar. Hyunkel echó una breve mirada a los recién llegados.

"Ciertamente no tienen aspecto de guerreros", pensó "¿Acaso tendrán poderes ocultos?"..

Ranma ando unos cuantos pasos intentando acostumbrarse al lugar.

—Así que esto es una nave espacial —murmuró para consigo.

De pronto, Shampoo se le colgó del cuello por la espalda.

—Esto será muy romántico, ¿no, Ranma? —comentó la chica—. Será como nuestra luna de miel.

El joven Saotome parpadeó varias veces intentando concebir aquella idea.

—¡Oye, pero qué cosas dices! —le gritó en un tono áspero mientras Hyunkel los miraba sin entender la presencia de aquellos chicos.

Cadmio volvió la mirada hacia Mariana, pero no dijo nada. Ahora volverían a su universo, la futura pelea con los Khans estaba cada vez más cerca. Pronto, muy pronto, pensó.

_Astronave Churubusco_

Asiont miró a través de una enorme ventana que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo. Frente a él se haya el planeta Kibou, que era el mundo tras el cual la flota de la Alianza se ocultaba. Mientras observaba, sus pensamientos volaban hacia su amor perdido. El Consejo aún no estaba listo para sesionar y el joven Ben-Al aprovechaba el tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

La leyenda, pensó Asiont. Había sido un niño la primera vez que la escuchó por labios de Aristeo, su antiguo maestro. En ella se decía que cuando las doce gemas del Portal fueran esparcidas a través de la existencia, éstas hallarían refugio cerca los seres con mayor corazón puro que existieran donde quiera que estuviesen. Ahora que la mayoría de los Caballeros Celestiales habían desaparecido y que las fuerzas imperiales parecían invencibles, quizás la última esperanza radicaba en ese antiguo relato. _"12 gemas, 12 mundos"_, pensó.

Una joven de largo cabello castaño y vestida igual que él, se le acercó por atrás.

—¿En que piensas, Asiont? —preguntó finalmente.

Él volvió la mirada hacia la chica con naturalidad, había percibido su presencia desde hacía rato.

—Casiopea, que gusto volver a verte. ¿Ya estás enterada de todo lo que vamos a hablar frente al Consejo de la Alianza?

—¿Sobre lo del Portal Estelar y las doce gemas? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente—. ¿O sobre la derrota de las fuerzas de la Alianza en la Tierra?

Asiont asintió con un gesto pensativo. Al parecer las noticias se habían esparcido rápidamente

—Veo que estás bien informada.

—La profesión lo exige —replicó la chica con una amplia sonrisa—. Siento lo de Astrea, vi tu rostro en el funeral. Ahora sólo quedamos cinco Caballeros sin contar a Areth y Ezequieth, los discípulos de Saulo.

_"¡Demonios!"_, pensó Asiont. Había tocado el tema que menos deseaba tratar y la verdad es que prefería hablar de cualquier cosa menos de eso.

—Si. Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que nunca más la veré —murmuró con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza—. Su perdida me afectó mucho, Casiopea.

La chica colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Hey, lo siento no fue mi intención —titubeo intentando disculparse.

—No está bien, creo que me hace falta hablar de eso. No lo sabes, toda mi vida siempre mire a Astrea con ojos de amigo y cuando menos me di cuenta. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca le dije nada, jamás pensé que ella sentiría lo mismo por mí.

Casiopea reflexionó un momento.

—Si lo sé, ella siempre se mantuvo una gran fe en ti. Confiaba en que te convertirías en un gran Caballero —hizo una pausa—. Ella querría que fueras feliz.

—¿Feliz? —repitió Asiont con irritación—. Eso es imposible. Ahora mi única meta es convertirme en un Celestial poderoso para así... . —No pudo terminar la frase, pero a pesar de eso, Casiopea comprendió claramente sus intenciones.

—Sabes que la venganza no conduce a nada bueno —declaró la chica, notando el sufrimiento en el corazón de su amigo. La mirada de Asiont era tan fía y distante que deseaba poder tranquilizarlo de alguna manera.

—Sí, sé que la venganza conduce al sufrimiento y que una vez que el mal este en mi corazón, éste dominará mi destino para siempre —declaró Asiont no muy convencido de lo que decía—. Pero me es difícil luchar contra este sentimiento.

La Celestial sonrió con tristeza.

—Nuestra misión ahora consiste en ayudar a la Alianza Estelar en todo lo que podamos —comentó, intentando cambiar de tema—. Saulo cree que ese niño llamado Dai puede sernos de gran ayuda.

Asiont volvió la mirada hacia el ventanal con expresión distante y absorta.

—¿Cómo crees que tomará el Consejo las noticias?

Casiopea se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Mal, nos espera una discusión. Muchos no tomarán en cuenta nuestras palabras cuando les hablemos de la leyenda y de como N´astarith piensa usar el Portal Estelar como arma, especialmente un sujeto llamado Uriel.

Asiont frunció el ceño.

—¿Uriel? —preguntó—. ¿Quién es él?

Esta vez fue Casiopea quien dirigió su mirada hacia el espacio.

—Uno de los más recientes miembros de la Alianza. Tiene ideas muy extrañas. Culpa a la Alianza y a los Celestiales de haber iniciado las hostilidades y cree que el emperador Jesús Ferrer no es una mala persona. En lo personal creo que está confundido, la discusión será acalorada si él está presente.

Asiont no dijo nada más. A pesar de las palabras de su amiga no podía apartar a Astrea, a los Khans y a N´astarith de sus pensamientos. Un fuerte deseo de venganza le estaba envenenando el alma poco a poco.

_Continuará... ._


	22. HOLA, DAI, YO SOY RANMA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXI**

**"HOLA, DAI, YO SOY RANMA"**

El _Águila Real 16 _voló rápidamente hacia el espacio exterior. Para cuando Mariana y su pequeño grupo de acompañantes llegaron al puente de mando, la nave ya había dejado atrás la atmósfera terrestre y los pilotos ya se encontraban haciendo los últimos ajustes para iniciar el viaje de regreso.

—Esto parece una película de ficción —declaró Ranma apenas entró al puente. A través de la ventana frontal se podía ver como el vacío negro del espacio iba remplazando el azul del cielo.

—¡Que romántico! ¿No lo crees, Ranma? —preguntó Shampoo, prendiéndose del cuello de Saotome por quinta vez en lo que iba del viaje—. Jamás imagine algo tan maravilloso como esto.

Mariana sonrió divertida con la escena. _"Esa chica si que está enamorada"_, pensó. _"Aunque me parece que ese joven llamado Ranma no comparte el mismo sentir. Me pregunto sí de verdad habrá venido para limpiar su honor o solamente lo hace para salvar a esa tal Akane. Que romántico, ojala un hombre arriesgara así su vida por mí"_.

Hyunkel, en tanto, lanzó una última mirada de soslayo a Ranma y su grupo. Después de mirarlos se fue a reunir con Cadmio frente al enorme ventanal. Aunque el Caballero Celestial no le simpatizaba del todo se sentía más tranquilo con él que con Ranma y sus amigos.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Cadmio? —preguntó sin emoción en su voz.

Cadmio se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Por ahora regresaremos con los demás —murmuró—. Después debemos esperar a que el enemigo haga su siguiente jugada.

—Ya veo —susurró Hyunkel con resignación.

Moose se cruzó de brazos molesto. En silencio, contemplaba como su amada Shampoo insistía una y otra vez en abrazar a Ranma. Finalmente, llegó un momento en que no pudo soportarlo más. Lleno de furia, bajó los brazos y se dirigió hacia el joven Saotome.

—¡Ranma Saotome, prepárate para morir! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

Lleno de confusión, Ranma volvió la mirada hacia Moose y enarcó una ceja.

—Moose, déjalo en paz —le reprendió Shampoo sin conseguir que su eterno enamorado desistiera de su idea.

—¿Dé qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Ranma, ligeramente molesto.

Como respuesta, Moose lanzó una cadena en su contra. Sin embargo antes de que ésta tocara a Ranma, una mano la atrapó con fuerza en el aire.

—¿Pero qué? —inquirió Moose contrariado—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Se trataba de Cadmio, quien caminó hasta el chico, apretó la cadena hasta que ésta quedó reducida a polvo y finalmente lo cogió por la ropa. Parecía que iba a golpearlo.

—¡Ah! —gritó Moose mientras su rostro adquiría un color pálido.

—Escúchame, gusano —le espetó Cadmio—. Nada de peleas aquí... ¿está claro?

—Clarisimo —alcanzó a balbucear Moose—. Disculpe, señor.

Mariana se volvió sonriendo hacia Ranma.

—Ahora ya nadie te molestara.

Ranma enarcó una ceja.

—Oye, espera un momento... Shampoo y yo no nos amamos ni nada por el estilo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Mariana consternada—. Ahora la niegas, eres un cobarde.

Desesperado, Ranma agitó las manos y movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—No es lo que ustedes creen —declaró nerviosamente—. En realidad todo es un malentendido y... .

No pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Cómo de que no? —le interrumpió Mariana—. Sí se han estado abrazando desde que llegaron.

—La verdad es que nos vamos a casar muy pronto —intervino Shampoo colgándose del cuello de Ranma nuevamente—. Lo que sucede es que Ranma es muy tímido.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —le gritó Saotome a punto de estallar.

Los ojos de Cadmio fueron del rostro de Mariana y luego al de Shampoo para acabar alzándose hacia el techo como si pidiera ayuda.

—Todo listo —anunció el piloto por encima del hombro, y permaneció a la espera de nuevas instrucciones.

—Procedan de inmediato —ordenó Mariana.

Se produjo un breve y estridente zumbido y las estrellas que llenaban el ventanal desaparecieron. Una especie de agujero apareció frente al Águila_ Real 16_. En cuestión de segundos la nave entró en él desapareciendo de ese universo.

En _Armagedón_, los miles de técnicos, científicos y obreros de la estación trabajaban afanosamente en la reparación de los enormes generadores que suministraban de energía al Portal Estelar.

En tanto, en su opulenta sala del trono, el emperador N´astarith contemplaba la Tierra en medio del espacio en completo silencio. No prestaba la menor atención a sus guerreros Tiamat, Sarah y Sepultura, que esperaban a su lado.

N´astarith pensaba en las doce gemas y sobre la posibilidad de que aquellos guerreros de los que hablaba la antigua leyenda existieran realmente. Sepultura se removió con impaciencia. El joven Khan aun no había aprendido a tener la paciencia de su señor, pero eso llegaría con tiempo y el adiestramiento.

—Los generadores volverán a funcionar muy pronto —la áspera voz de Sepultura interrumpió sus pensamientos y N´astarith volvió la mirada hacia sus Khans—. Nuestro dominio sobre la galaxia es casi total. Muy pronto los imperios de Endoria y Megazoar también caerán en nuestras manos. José, Jesús y Francisco son unos estúpidos.

El señor de Abbadón se sintió muy complacido.

—Empezaremos por ocuparnos primero de los Celestiales que aún quedan con vida —les aconsejo en voz baja—. Después de eso no tendremos problemas en ocuparnos de la Alianza, pronto la galaxia y el mismo poder del universo serán nuestros.

Tiamat dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, y en tono de satisfacción, dijo:

—Al fin podremos lograr el orden por el que siempre hemos luchado. Los Celestiales verán lo equivocados que estaban al rechazar nuestras enseñanzas.

—Se les ha adiestrado bien, mis Khans —les calmó N´astarith—. Ni los Celestiales, ni ningún otro guerrero de cualquier otro universo podrán hacer algo contra ustedes. Ya es demasiado tarde para que puedan detenernos. Todo se desarrolla como lo planeamos, y no tardaré en controlar también los imperios de Endoria y Megazoar.

_Sistema Adur_

El _ Águila Real 16_ reapareció frente a la flota de naves aliadas dejando tras de sí una estela de luz brillante que desapreció rápidamente. Luego de haberse identificado ante las naves patrulla, la nave plateada de forma alargada redujo la velocidad y tomó su sitio dentro de la flota.

Una pequeña nave de enlace abandonó el _Churubusco_ y se acopló en la parte posterior del _Águila Real_ para llevar de regreso a sus tripulantes hasta la gigantesca astronave.

En el puente de mando del _Águila Real_, Cadmio se removió con impaciencia de un lado a otro. Estaba fastidiado y lo único que deseaba era ponerse a entrenar para volverse más fuerte.

—Ya quiero bajar de esta chatarra —se le oyó murmurar.

Ranma, Shampoo, Moose y Ryoga estaban totalmente cautivados por la inmensidad del espacio, el planeta Kibou y el incontable número de naves ahí congregadas. Reunidos ante el ventanal del puente, escudriñaban con atención todo lo que había fuera de la nave.

—¿Aquí es donde viven? —preguntó Ranma sin dejar de mirar al frente—. No puedo creerlo.

Mariana asintió.

—Sí, aquí es donde vivimos —se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del puente. Se detuvo y se volvió para hablarles por encima del hombro—. Vengan, una nave de enlace nos llevará hasta el _Churubusco_.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ryoga, volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—La nave más grande de todas —le informó la joven princesa de Lerasi—. Una vez que estemos ahí les explicaremos todo.

Ranma echó una última mirada a la imponente astronave que aguardaba frente a ellos y después se fue a reunir con sus camaradas en la puerta de acceso. Finalmente, el peculiar grupo abandonó el puente de mando del _Águila Real 16_.

_"Esto es cada vez más extraño"_, pensó Ranma mientras seguía al grupo.

El traslado de nave a nave no duró ni cinco minutos. Durante el corto viaje, Mariana dedicó un instante a observar a Cadmio, quien estaba en un rincón apartado cabizbajo y con los brazos cruzados. No prestaba la menor atención al grupo de jóvenes que viajaban con ellos. Viendo que no había esperanza de que abandonara aquella actitud arrogante, la princesa de Lerasi desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

La nave se introdujo en la astronave _Churubusco_ donde descendió rápidamente.

Mariana condujo a sus invitados hasta llegar a la escotilla principal, esperaron a que luces pasaran al verde y desactivaron la barra de bloqueo para permitir el descenso de la rampa.

Andrea Zeiva ya estaba esperándolos en compañía de algunos guardias.

—Mariana, que bueno que has vuelto con bien —le dijo y a continuación abrazó a la chica con entusiasmo—. Me tenías bastante preocupada.

Mariana sonrió y estrechó a su madre.

—A mí también me da gusto volver a verte, mamá. Desgraciadamente la misión no tuvo el éxito deseado.

—¿Sí? Yo no diría eso —se escuchó decir a alguien—. Sí volvieron con bien, la misión fue un éxito.

Mariana volvió los ojos hacia el rincón y sonrió con agrado al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

En una pared cercana, Asiont Ben-Al estaba recargado en ella con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole en señal de bienvenida.

—¡Asiont, es maravilloso volver a verte! —exclamó la chica con alegría.

—¿Encontraste algo de importancia? —preguntó Asiont sin darle vueltas al asunto—. Me interesa saberlo ya que el Consejo pronto se reunirá.

Mariana asintió y se volvió hacia Ranma y su grupo.

—En realidad sí —respondió—. Quizás me haya equivocado, pero traje conmigo a estos jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar donde estaba la gema.

Cadmio bajó por la rampa de aterrizaje y se detuvo a unos pasos de los demás. Lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia donde estaba Asiont, quien casualmente volteó hacia él en ese preciso momento.

Por unos segundos que parecieron minutos, ambos se miraron mutuamente directo a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, pero el brillo de rivalidad, que ardía en sus miradas, fue más que suficiente para dejar bien claras las cosas entre ellos.

Mariana se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cadmio y se giró hacia él para hacerle un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se acercara. El Celestial ni siquiera la miró. Caminó por un costado de Ranma y sus amigos sin decir alguna palabra y desapareció por un largo corredor.

La princesa de Lerasi no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Hyunkel fue el último en abandonar la nave de enlace. Descendió por la rampa y se mantuvo alejado de todos. A diferencia de Dai y sus amigos, parecía que él prefería mantenerse distante y ajeno a los demás. Andrea lo miró por un instante y tuvo la intención de llamarlo, pero lo pensó mejor y finalmente decidió no hacerlo.

Asiont se plantó delante de Ranma y sus amigos y les extendió una mano.

—Mi nombre es Asiont —se presentó—. ¿De modo que ustedes estaban en el sitio donde los imperiales atacaron?

Ranma estrechó la mano que el joven les ofrecía y dijo:

—Yo soy Ranma Saotome y sí, nosotros estábamos en el lugar donde esos canallas llamados Khans atacaron. Nunca había visto sujetos como esos.

De pronto Shampoo se colgó del cuello de Ranma efusivamente.

—Y yo soy la prometida de Ranma. Mi nombre es Shampoo.

Ranma se soltó del abrazo como pudo y se volvió contra la chica visiblemente enardecido.

—¡Claro que no!

Andrea frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia su hija como buscando una respuesta.

—Ignóralos —le aconsejó Mariana, haciendo un encogimiento de hombros—. Todo el camino se la llevaron peleando por la misma cosa y la verdad ya no tengo ganas de entenderlos.

Asiont estudió a Ranma y a sus amigos mientras todos ellos discutían. En sí, ninguno de ellos poseía una aura poderosa. Con trabajos superaban los niveles del humano común. ¿Por qué estaban en el sitio donde estaba la gema estelar?

Sólo había una explicación posible. Según la leyenda, las gemas eran atraídas por los corazones puros de los seres vivos. Observó a Ranma una vez más tratando de ver más allá de él. Tenía un gran orgullo, pero en el fondo poseía un corazón puro.

_Agarthi_

En la sala de conferencias de la ciudad subterránea de Lemuria, los ahí congregados guardaban absoluto silencio. Fue Bantar quien expresó en su voz alta los pensamientos de todos los presentes en la reunión.

—Disculpe, emperador, pero ¿dice que un nuevo peligro amenaza la Tierra?

Zacek llevó la mirada hacia Bantar y asintió.

—Así es, al principio pensé que se trataba de un nuevo ataque por parte Asura y la Alianza del Mal —comentó en tono pensativo—. Pero hace poco el profesor Dhatú me previno de un extraño suceso.

—¿Un extraño suceso? —repitió Uller, gobernador de la ciudad de hielo de Icella.

Uller era un hombre de hielo del planeta Plutón, guerrero Kundalini y uno de los mejores amigos con los que contaba Zacek.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, emperador? —le inquirió Elnar en un tono respetuoso.

Zacek se reclinó en su asiento.

—Hace poco el profesor Dhatú y otros científicos de Agarthi detectaron extraños disturbios en el flujo del continuo espacio-tiempo. Alguien o algo está alterando el campo cuántico y con ello se están creando severas alteraciones en el continuo espacio-tiempo. A la larga, este fenómeno podría destruir nuestro universo.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre todos los gobernadores.

Tdashi ladeó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada interrogativa

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quien puede estar detrás de todo esto, emperador?

Zacek negó con la cabeza.

—No y eso me preocupa —respondió—. La verdad ignoró sí Asura está detrás de todo esto, pero creo que por lo pronto debemos tomar precauciones. He decidido incrementar los patrullajes y reforzar las defensas de la base lunar.

—¿Informará de esto a los gobiernos terrícolas en la superficie? —aventuró Rokova.

—Todavía no, es algo que está muy lejos de sus conocimientos y no tiene caso provocar más pánico entre la población. Haremos un aviso en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario.

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio, pero está vez de perplejidad.

—Avisaré al oficial Rax y a sus ayudantes para que se mantengan en alerta —declaró Zacek—. No sé por que, pero tengo el presentimiento de que quien quiera que sea que este detrás de todo esto muy pronto hará su próximo movimiento.

_Astronave Churubusco._

—¿De manera que uno de esos guerreros raptó a tu novia?

El rostro de Ranma se iluminó de rojo.

—¡No, Asiont! ¡Akane no es mi novia!

Mariana se acercó unos centímetros a Andrea para susurrarle sin dejar de caminar.

—Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario.

—Es verdad —convino la reina del mismo modo—. Se pone muy nervioso...

El grupo continuó caminando por un largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a unas compuertas. Andrea se adelantó, tocó unos controles que había en la pared y enseguida las puertas se abrieron.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro Santuario —dijo la reina.

Ranma observó atónito aquella especie de jardín que se mostraba ante ellos. Era lo último que esperaba encontrar en una nave espacial, aunque aquella tuviera esas gigantescas proporciones. Shampoo, Ryoga y Moose reaccionaron del mismo modo.

—¿Cómo puede haber plantas sin sol? —preguntó Ryoga sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

—Algunas plantas no necesitan de la luz del sol —le explicó Asiont—. Les basta sólo con el calor.

Desde su apartada posición, Hyunkel compartió el asombro de Ranma y sus amigos en silencio. Después de no ver los paisajes naturales a los que estaba acostumbrado, el sólo ver árboles y prados verdes de nuevo fue como una especie de bendición para él.

Andrea llevó a sus invitados hasta el centro del jardín donde casualmente se encontraban Eclipse, Lance, Dai, Poppu, Leona y Marin conversando a la sombra de la fuente.

—¡Hyunkel! —gritó Dai saludando a su amigo apenas lo vio—. ¡Has vuelto!

El Caballero Inmortal pasó por un costado de Ryoga y se acercó hasta Dai.

—Sí, hace un momento volvimos. Desgraciadamente, los Khans ya se habían marchado con la gema sagrada.

—Ya veo —hizo una pausa y miró por detrás de Hyunkel—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Eclipse y Lance dejaron a la princesa Leona y se acercaron a Asiont. Mientras caminaba, Lance lanzó una breve mirada de curiosidad hacia los jóvenes que acompañaban a Mariana. Estaba seguro de no haberlos visto antes, pero como la _Churubusco_ era una nave tan grande, imaginó que debían ser parte de los miles de seres que la habitaban.

—Me alegra ver que ya estés repuesto del todo —observó Lance de buena gana.

Asiont asintió.

—Sí, la verdad es que esas cámaras de recuperación hacen un trabajo excelente —comentó, estirando un brazo hacia arriba—. ¿Dónde está Saulo?

Eclipse volvió el rostro hacia Lance un momento y dijo:

—Está preparando todo para la sesión del Consejo de líderes —hizo una pausa y observó a Ranma y a los otros—. ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

Andrea se acercó hasta la princesa real de Papunika.

—Leona, espero que te hayan tratado bien.

La chica bajó la mirada algo apenada.

—Sí, Saulo ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Ansioso como siempre, Ranma se aproximó hasta donde estaban Dai y Poppu.

—¿Y ustedes quienes son? —les preguntó.

El Caballero del Dragón y el mago se miraron entre sí. Al cabo de un instante, Dai le extendió la mano.

—Mi nombre es Dai —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. Y él es mi amigo Poppu.

—Yo soy Ranma Saotome —respondió el joven, que estrechó fuertemente la mano que Dai le ofrecía—. ¿Ustedes saben en que lugar estamos?

—¿No lo sabes? —le inquirió Poppu, extrañado—. Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos bien, hace poco nos trajeron hasta ese lugar.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En serio? Nosotros también acabamos de llegar.

Poppu llevó sus ojos del rostro de Ranma a la llamativa figura femenina de Shampoo.

—¡Guau! —exclamó esbozando el rostro de un verdadero lobo hambriento—. ¿Y quién es ella?

Ranma se volvió por encima del hombro.

—¿Ella? Ah, es Shampoo.

—Es muy hermosa —murmuró Poppu mientras la baba escurría de su boca—. ¿Y acaso es tu novia?

La mirada de Ranma cambió por completo.

—Claro que no, ella es... .

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la chica volvió a sujetarlo cariñosamente por el cuello.

—Ranma, mi amor.

Los sueños amorosos de Poppu se partieron en mil pedazos con sólo ver la escena.

—No puede ser —murmuró—. ¿No que no era tu novia?

Shampoo pegó su rostro al de Ranma efusivamente.

—¡Que no es mi novia! —gritó Saotome a todo pulmón.

Ryoga, por su parte, alzó la vista para contemplar la inmensidad del lugar. Sí sus cálculos no le fallaban, aquel sitio debía tener la extensión de un kilómetro hacia arriba.

—Increíble —murmuró para sí.

Asiont caminó hasta la fuente, se dio la media vuelta y los llamó a todos.

—Oigan, vengan acá.

Cuando el grupo finalmente se reunió en torno a él formando un semicírculo, el joven Ben-Al se volvió hacia Mariana, quien interiormente continuaba pensando en Cadmio.

—Bueno, Mariana, nos gustaría saber que fue lo que descubriste.

La princesa de Lerasi cabeceó como volviendo de un trance.

—Eh, sí... —titubeó—. Cuando viajamos a la dimensión de este chico llamado Ranma, Cadmio me dijo que los imperiales acababan de estar ahí.

Lance giró el rostro hacia Ryoga y compañía.

—¿Quién de ustedes es el famoso Ranma?

Saotome alzó la mano.

—Soy yo.

Lance asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Así que tú estabas en el lugar que fue atacado por los guerreros de N´astarith?

Ranma reflexionó antes de contestar.

—Sí, así fue —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Decían que buscaban una de las doce gemas o algo así.

Leona, con los dedos entrelazados frente a ella, se volvió hacia donde estaba Andrea.

—Es como ustedes dijeron, esos monstruos continuaran atacando hasta recolectar todas las gemas.

Una expresión de desconcierto de apoderó del rostro de Ryoga. Se volvió para mirar a Asiont y Lance decidido a aclarar sus dudas.

—Disculpe, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, ¿quiénes son esos sujetos tan poderosos y cuáles son sus intenciones?

Lance se volvió un instante hacia Asiont para mirarlo a los ojos. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el chico de la pañoleta amarilla y repuso:

—Esos guerreros son los Khans, guerreros servidores de N´astarith. Ellos están recolectando doce gemas en doce universos diferentes para otorgarle a N´astarith el máximo poder del universo.

Ranma enarcó una ceja.

—¿El máximo poder del universo? —murmuró—. Esto me parece demasiado.

—Pero lo es —dijo Marin, a un costado de su princesa—. A nosotros también nos costó trabajo entender todo eso.

Ranma se golpeó una palma con el puño efusivamente.

—Pues a mí no me interesa nada de eso, yo lo único que quiero es ajustarle las cuentas a ese tal Sombrío.

—No ignores la magnitud del problema —siseó Hyunkel—. Sí N´astarith consigue las gemas, seguramente regresará a tu hogar a destruirlo.

Ajeno a la conversación y con los pensamientos puestos en otras cosas, Poppu se acercó disimuladamente hasta donde estaba Shampoo.

—Hola... je, je —la saludó llamando escasamente su atención—. Yo soy Poppu.

Shampoo miró a aquel inepto con el mismo interés que cualquiera miraría una simple roca.

—Hola —le respondió secamente, pero eso fue más suficiente para que todo el mecanismo hormonal de Poppu comenzara a funcionar.

Aquella actitud de galantería no paso por alto para Moose, que sacó una larga cadena de entre sus ropas y se dirigió furioso hacia el mago.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡deja a mi amada Shampoo!

Extrañado, Poppu se volvió hacia el chico de anteojos.

—¿Qué? ¿quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Moose y yo me casaré con Shampoo.

El mago se giró un instante hacia la chica.

—¿Es verdad eso? Yo pensé que te ibas a casar con el otro.

—Claro que no —declaró Shampoo sin siquiera pensarlo—. Moose dice muchas tonterías.

Unas lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas del pobre Moose. Aquellas palabras habían caído como una daga en su corazón.

—No, Shampoo, no digas eso —chilló amargamente.

Eclipse no pudo evitar mirar a aquel pobre idiota con absoluto desprecio.

—Mira nada más —le susurró a Dai—. Ese tipo no tiene dignidad.

El chico giró el rostro para mirarlo mientras se rascaba la mejilla como sí no acabara de entender algo.

—¿Qué es la dignidad? —preguntó, provocando que el Espía Estelar se fuera de bruces al suelo.

Moose tensó la cadena con sus manos.

—¡Tú! —dijo dirigiéndose a Poppu—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

El mago frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto.

—¿Qué dices? Creo que estás loco.

El chico de anteojos apretó los dientes y se arrojó sobre Poppu, quien se fue de espaldas hacia atrás cayendo en la fuente con todo y atacante. Todos volvieron la mirada de inmediato hacia la fuente.

—¡Poppu! —gritó Dai.

El mago sacó la cabeza del agua y la sacudió violentamente empapando a Leona y Marin.

—Estoy bien... esperen a que le ponga las manos encima a ese torpe.

Pero por más que lo busco con la mirada no lo encontró, sencillamente había desaparecido.

—¿A donde se fue? —preguntó sin dirigir sus palabras a alguien en especifico.

Leona se acercó a la orilla y buscó a Moose con la mirada, un especie de pato muy extraño pasó de largo.

—No lo entiendo, él cayó junto con Poppu.

Ranma cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, respiró profundamente y repuso:

—Ah, no se preocupen... —Señaló al pato con un dedo—. Ahí está.

Lance se volvió todo confundido hacia el joven Saotome. ¿Acaso les estaban gastando una broma?

—¿Te refieres al pato, Ranma?

—Sí. —Caminó hasta la fuente y sujetó el ave blanca, que empezó a agitarse violentamente mientras graznaba continuamente—. Este es Moose y al igual que yo, sufre de una maldición. Cada vez que le cae agua fría se convierte en pato.

Asiont frunció el entrecejo. Que chicos más extraños, pensó.

Leona adoptó una mirada lastimosa.

—¿Una maldición? —repitió consternada—. Quizás podamos ayudarlos.

Poppu salió de la fuente y se frotó las manos maliciosamente.

—Sí, déjenme probar uno de mis hechizos con él.

—¡Cuak! —graznó el pato agitándose violentamente.

Marin se acarició la barbilla en tono pensativo tratando de recordar alguna magia que pudiera ayudar a Moose.

—No recuerdo ningún hechizo de transformación, pero supongo que debe haber uno.

Ranma depositó al pato en el suelo y dijo:

—No se apuren, con usar algo de agua caliente obre él será más que suficiente.

Poppu colocó las manos en su cintura e irguió la cabeza.

—Eso será muy sencillo —dijo, hinchado de orgullo. Extendió una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante y lanzó una llamarada—. _¡Merasoma!_

Todos contemplaron la escena conteniendo el aliento.

Faltaron unos centímetros para que Moose se convirtiera en pato a las brasas. Saltó hacia arriba esquivando el fuego y salió huyendo hacia los árboles.

Eclipse se volvió furioso contra el mago.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le espetó acercándose hasta casi rozar con él—. Ranma dijo agua caliente, no fuego ¡Animal!

Poppu no se dejó amedrentar y respondió del mismo modo.

—¡Ah! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo hago lo mejor que puedo!

Mariana miró como discutían Eclipse y Poppu y no pudo evitar sentirse algo consternada.

—Empiezo a creer que Cadmio tenía razón —murmuró preocupada.

_Tokio-3, Japón_

Mana abrió la puerta que conducía al despachó. El general Kymura y Masamaru ya estaban adentro esperándola.

—¿Cómo salió todo? —preguntó Kymura—. ¿Lograste acercarte al hijo de Ikari?

La chica asintió.

—Sí, aunque es demasiado tímido.

Kymura sacó su mechero y prendió un cigarro.

—Excelente, eso nos facilita el camino —murmuró—. Ahora que hemos roto todo contacto con la ONU no esperarán que ataquemos. El factor sorpresa será un gran aliado.

—Hemos acabado con todos los aquellos que sabían algo de nosotros —declaró Masamaru—.Ya es demasiado tarde para que nos detengan.

El general asintió e hizo una gesto con la mano para despedir a la chica.

—Déjanos solos, Mana, ya hablaremos después.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí en silencio.

En cuanto la joven Kirishima se hubo marchado, Kymura encendió el comunicador holográfico. La misteriosa figura de Genghis Khan apareció ante ellos en un rielar de sombras.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó el holograma, con el rostro oculto por sus ropajes.

—Nos enteremos de que la piloto del Eva-02 ha bajado su nivel de sincronización —se apresuró a responder Kymura—. Es muy probable que pronto quede fuera de Nerv.

—Ya veo, pero aún queda el asunto de Seele —murmuró Genghis Khan en tono pensativo—. Espero que hayan tomado las medidas necesarias.

—Las hemos tomado —Masamaru asintió de mala gana.

—¿Qué hay sobre los shintos? —preguntó la oscura silueta del holograma.

—Hace poco el hijo de Ikari derrotó a uno de ellos que logró entrar en el Central Dogma, mi señor. —respondió Kymura, un poco más confiado al saber que ahora pisaba terreno firme—. De acuerdo con los rollos del mar muerto, ahora estamos en espera de un shinto llamado Arael.

El holograma sin rostro asintió.

—Excelente, dejen que esos ingenuos de Nerv se encarguen de combatir a los shintos. Muy pronto una nueva era amanecerá sobre esta tierra y vuestros servicios serán recompensados con la inmortalidad.

—Sí, así debe ser.

Una vez que la figura de Genghis Khan se hubo esfumado, Kymura apagó su cigarrillo y no pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Esto es perfecto —dijo emocionado—. Una vez que esas aberraciones de Gendou hayan acabado con los shintos, será nuestro turno para intervenir.

Masamaru asintió levemente con la cabeza sin ocultar la emoción que le provocaba la idea.

>—A pesar de las intenciones de Seele y Gendou de provocar el Tercer Impacto, nosotros tendremos éxito limpiando este mundo de seres como ellos. Muy pronto el gran Genghis Khan dominará la Tierra por completo.

Ambos continuaron charlando acerca de sus planes por largo rato sin siquiera sospechar que detrás de la puerta, Mana los escuchaba atentamente en secreto.

En _Armagedón_, delante de una ventana con vista al espacio, José Zeiva reflexionaba en silencio sobre la batalla de Noat y los enemigos que había enfrentado. Aun no había averiguado la relación existente entre el Portal Estelar, los Caballeros Celestiales y los barones que lo habían impuesto como emperador de Endoria.

_"¿Acaso Jesús tiene razón? ¿Realmente existe alguien más atrás de todo manipulando la situación?"_. Suspiró. Por alguna razón presintió que, cuando se desentrañará aquel misterio, todo en su vida cambiaría de una manera que en ese momento no alcanzaba a imaginar.

_Continuará... ._


	23. ¡SERÉ UN CELESTIAL!

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXII**

**"¡SERÉ UN CELESTIAL!"**

_La Tierra  
_ _Estados Unidos de América (Washington D.C.)_

En el despacho oval de la Casa Blanca, un holograma de N´astarith se abalanzaba sobre el presidente William Wilson y sus generales. El presidente terrestre y sus funcionarios permanecían inmóviles ante él, los ojos clavados en la imagen mientras sus rostros mostraban hasta el último átomo del miedo que los paralizaba. La sombría figura de N´astarith los contemplaba en silencio, pero la rígida postura del señor de Abbadón hablaba por sí sola.

—Me decepcionas, Wilson —siseó N´astarith, mirando al presidente terrícola.

—Mi señor, estoy seguro de que todo... —intentó explicarse inútilmente el objeto de su ira.

—¡Peor aún, me desafías!

El rostro del terrestre sufrió una aterradora transformación.

—¡No, mi señor! ¡Nunca! ¿Cómo iba a saber que existían Caballeros Celestiales escondidos aquí en la Tierra?

N´astarith pareció no oírlo.

—Espero que hagas todo lo posible por aplacar todo tipo de resistencia que esté a favor de la Alianza. Vamos a necesitar mucho de tu mundo en muy poco tiempo. También quiero que difundas entre tu gente una imagen adversa de la Alianza Estelar. Culpa a sus lideres de haber iniciado la guerra con nosotros.

—Sí, claro —Wilson hizo una rápida inspiración de aire y luego lanzó una mirada al general Scott, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecer en el éter—. ¿Y que hay de las fuerzas de la Alianza y los Celestiales que escaparon de Noat?

N´astarith pareció volverse más oscuro dentro su capa y su rostro retrocedió hacia las sombras.

—Ordénale al general MacDaguett y a nuestro agente encubierto que se ocupen de mantenernos informados de todos los movimientos de esa maldita Alianza. En cuanto a los Celestiales, me ocuparé personalmente de ellos.

El presidente Wilson y sus generales parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse bajo el peso de la penetrante mirada del señor de Abbadón.

—Si, mi señor —logró balbucear mientras el holograma se desvanecía.

Los terrestres siguieron sin moverse, sin mirarse siquiera el uno al otro, con sus ojos fijos en el lugar que el holograma había ocupado.

—Esto se nos está yendo de las manos —dijo finalmente el presidente Wilson, mientras pensaba en los futuros problemas que todas las condiciones pactadas con N´astarith le traerían.

Lo que los lideres de la Alianza Estelar ignoraban era que desde mucho tiempo antes de que le solicitaran ayuda al gobierno de la Tierra, la administración del presidente William Wilson había hecho un pacto secreto con el imperio de Abbadón. A cambio de tecnología y riquezas, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos había accedido a montar toda una farsa para que la Alianza Estelar cayera en una trampa. Mientras que por un lado Wilson permitía a las naves aliadas penetrar en el sistema solar y establecer una base en Marte, por otro hacía tratos con el imperio para entregárselos; tal y como había sucedido.

Unos días antes de la invasión, Wilson había llamado a sus generales de confianza para prevenirlos sobre lo que iba a pasar a fin de trasladar todas las naves que formaban parte de la armada Americana. Por esa razón era que las naves de guerra de los Estados Unidos se habían quedado en una base secreta en Venus mientras la Tierra era ocupada. Para guardar las apariencias, el presidente le ordenó a todos los militares considerados no confiables que se quedarán en Marte a luchar junto a la Alianza.

El general MacDaguett, líder de la fuerza armada que había huido de la Tierra para unirse a la Alianza, era uno de los hombres de mayor confianza del presidente y estaba muy bien enterado sobre las maniobras de su gobierno. Las ordenes de MacDaguett eran simples: debía hacerse pasar por un digno aliado esperando el momento oportuno para traicionar a la Alianza Estelar, en tanto debía informar de las maniobras militares de la Alianza.

El general Scott consiguió asentir.

—No deberíamos haber hecho este trato, pero ahora ya no hay remedio. Continuaremos utilizando todos nuestros recursos para aplacar cualquier intento de resistencia. Creo que con algo de suerte podremos convencer a la opinión pública de que la Alianza fue la que nos llevó a esta guerra absurda, pero ¿qué pasará si al final los lideres de la Alianza se enteran de todo esto?

El presidente Wilson, con las manos tensamente entrelazadas delante de él, no se atrevió a aventurar una respuesta.

A diferencia de otros sectores de la imponente astronave _Churubusco_, la sala del Consejo de Líderes dominaba una de las secciones centrales de la gigantesca fortaleza espacial. El Consejo estaba reunido a puerta cerrada, y una importante cesión se estaba llevando a cabo. Los asientos de sus miembros formaban un enorme círculo y estaban encarados hacia el lugar donde Andrea, Cadmio, Rodrigo y el capitán Arenth permanecían de pie.

Mientras hablaba, Andrea estudió los rostros de sus oyentes, cada uno de los cuales le era familiar. En su mayoría se trataba de lideres planetarios como ella, entre los cuales el rey Lazar de Adur y Saulo eran los miembros más respetados. Uno de los miembros más enigmáticos y de reciente adhesión, era un joven llamado Uriel que fungía regente de un mundo conocido como Unix. Sus habitantes los descendientes de una colonia de meganianos que habían abandonado su mundo poco antes de la última gran guerra civil hacia cientos de años. Uriel era una de las pocas personas que mantenía un concepto diferente de los hechos ocurrido en la galaxia durante los últimos años.

Andrea ocupaba el círculo que servía de plataforma para los oradores a quienes se dirigía al Consejo de Líderes, relatando todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Su postura y voz exigía la atención de todos los presentes mientras sus ojos pasaban de un rostro a otro, buscando incesantemente una reacción a sus palabras. Los últimos invitados a aquella cesión, eran la princesa Leona, Dai, Poppu, Hyunkel, Marine, Lance, Eclipse, Casiopea, Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, Moose y Asiont.

—Nuestra conclusión es que N´astarith pretende asumir el control absoluto de la galaxia empleando una máquina conocida como el Portal Estelar. Sí esto se realiza como creemos, es seguro que pronto las fuerzas imperiales amenazarán mundos de esta y otras galaxias —dijo en voz baja, y con ello dio por terminado su relato.

Se produjo un profundo silencio, seguido de agitación. Se oyeron murmullos de incredulidad mientras los miembros del Consejo se miraban unos a otros confundidos.

—¿El Portal Estelar de Dilmun? —masculló el rey Lazar, inclinándose hacia delante y atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Cariolano con irritación, sin molestarse en ocultar su horror ante el relato de Andrea—. ¡El Portal Estelar y las doce gemas de Dilmun no son más que una leyenda!

Cadmio dio un paso adelante antes de que Andrea pudiera defender su postura.

—Pues más vale que lo crea, almirante. Mi hermano Lance y el Espía Estelar Eclipse pudieron constatar con sus propios ojos que los Khans guerreros de N´astarith están en busca de las gemas.

Todos volvieron a murmurar entre ellos. Andrea ya no dijo nada y esperó a que las palabras del Caballero Celestial fueran asimiladas. El sólo pensar que la antigua leyenda de las doce gemas era una terrible realidad comenzó a sacar a la luz los peores temores de todos los miembros del Consejo.

Uriel volvió la mirada hacia Andrea y los demás para luego recostarse en su sillón.

—Esto es muy difícil de aceptar. ¿No están diciendo que debemos tomar como cierto un relato que bien pudo ser alterado a través de los ciclos estelares?

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo, molesto.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices! —le azuzó violentamente—. ¡Esa leyenda ha sido guardada por los Caballeros Celestiales desde hace mucho tiempo y puedo asegurarte que jamás permitiríamos eso!

—Desde tu punto de vista, tal vez —repuso Uriel con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira—. La antigüedad de esa _leyenda_ también implica que puede haber sido mal interpretada, ya ha pasado antes.

—Como se nota que no conoces a los Caballeros Celestiales —dijo Cadmio, sosteniéndole la mirada en franco desafío—. ¡Mi orden ha velado por la justicia y la paz! ¡Vuestras imputaciones son un insulto para nosotros!

Saulo volvió el rostro hacia Cadmio y alzó su mano.

—Tranquilos, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros —dijo con voz suave y firme para luego volverse hacia Uriel—. Vuestras palabras resultan una grave ofensa para nosotros los Caballeros Celestiales. Cuando fui entrenado por ellos, jamás me tocó ver que tergiversaran algún hecho ocurrido en su provecho y eso es conocido por todos los presentes, te ruego que reconsideres tus palabras.

Ignorando por completo las palabras del príncipe de Endoria, el almirante en jefe de las fuerzas militares de Uriel, un joven de nombre Azmoudez, se giró hacia Cadmio para interpelarlo.

—Si eso es cierto ¿Cómo es posible que hayan permitido que Jesús y José hayan causado tal desastre en nuestra galaxia? ¿Dónde estaban ustedes, ridículos farsantes?

Cadmio no podía creer que hubiera alguien que se atreviera a decirle eso. A su juicio, le hubiera resultado fácil humillar a aquel pedante gusano, pero prefirió tomárselo como un juego. Sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

—¿Dónde estábamos? Eso es muy fácil de responder, todos nosotros apenas estábamos entrando a la pubertad cuando ese par de usurpadores invadieron nuestro mundo —respondió con naturalidad—. Si nos conocieras un poco no estarías diciendo esas tonterías, además yo tampoco recuerdo haber visto que ustedes estuvieran haciendo algo por la galaxia, estúpido.

La tensión empezó a crecer.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —le preguntó Azmoudez, ligeramente enfadado.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Saulo, dirigiéndose al almirante de Uriel—. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que hablaras. Otra interrupción y tendré que pedirte que abandones la sala.

Uriel desvió la mirada hacia Cadmio y se dispuso a decir algo más, pero la súbita intervención de Rodrigo Carrier en la conversación lo obligo a esperar.

—Lo que Cadmio y Andrea dicen es verdad. Yo mismo pude observar como los abbadonitas usaban el Portal Estelar desde _Armagedón_ para crear una puerta dimensional. Más tarde el capitán Arenth confirmó nuestras sospechas.

Un tercer individuo alzó la mano para tomar la palabra. Se trataba de Anshar Alec, representante del planeta Vretan.

—N´astarith se ha proclamado como un dios y pretende asumir el control de la galaxia —hizo una pausa mostrándose muy nervioso—. Podemos luchar contra un oponente común y corriente, pero ¿cómo podemos oponernos a la voluntad de un líder que ha conseguido someter a la mayor parte de la galaxia? La leyenda nos dice claramente que quien posea las doce gemas será capaz de controlar el universo y quizás la Existencia.

—Eso es verdad. No tenemos defensa contra el imperio —declaró Rodrigo atrayendo la atención nuevamente sobre sí—. Entregarnos es nuestra única opción viable. Es demasiado tarde para cualquier otra cosa. Aun si pudiéramos conseguir el apoyo de la mayoría de los sistemas estelares enemigos del imperio de Abbadón, todos seremos muertos cuando N´astarith adquiera el poder de las doce gemas. Si negociamos la paz con el imperio nos salvaremos porque N´astarith siempre desea absorber a los conquistados, a fin de hacerse a él, el más fuerte. No podemos hacer otra cosa.

La sala volvió a sumirse en el silencio, esta vez de perplejidad. Rodrigo Carrier había tocado uno de los problemas de mayor gravedad a los que se enfrentaba la Alianza: la fuerza bélica de Abbadón. Los endorianos y los meganianos podían ser derrotados en batalla y eso todos lo sabían, pero la armada de N´astarith habían demostrado ser invencible, jamás habían sufrido una sola derrota. También estaba el problema de los Khans, los guerreros de Abbadón, sin los Caballeros Celestiales era imposible atreverse a desafiarlos.

—¡Eso es una tontería! —gritó Cadmio fuera de sí—. ¿Acaso se te pudrió el cerebro, Rodrigo?

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Rodrigo en un tono áspero—. Pero esa es nuestra única salida. No podemos pelear contra N´astarith, es sólo que te cuesta admitirlo, maldito fanfarrón hijo de... .

—Estás loco —le interrumpió Azmoudez—. Miles de personas y docenas de mundos han perdido la vida y su libertad, ¿crees que ellos quisieran que no rindiéramos, imbécil?

Rodrigo se giró hacia el almirante de Uriel y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿A ti quién te preguntó?

Lazar alzó la mano para llamar a orden.

—Sí nos entregamos, todo por lo que hemos luchado y sufrido será en vano. Esa es una opción que no podemos aceptar, señor Carrier.

—Tiene toda la razón, su majestad —se escuchó decir a una voz.

Asiont Ben-Al se abrió paso a través de los generales y lideres aliados seguido por Mariana, Ranma y sus amigos. El joven no se dejó impresionar por las miradas de todos los presentes. En lugar de ello, tranquilo e impasible, lanzó una mirada de apoyo a Andrea.

—N´astarith conoce la leyenda como nosotros. Por esa razón se dedicó a eliminar a todos los Caballeros Celestiales que había con vida. Sabe que sí conocemos sus planes, entonces existe un riesgo para él

—¡Otra vez la leyenda! —gritó Azmoudez, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Esas son sólo tonterías! No podemos basarnos únicamente en la búsqueda de unos guerreros que ni siquiera sabemos si existan —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los miembros del Consejo—. Aún si estos existieran, ¿qué ganaríamos con derrotar únicamente a N´astarith? Lo que yo propongo es formar una gran fuerza de ataque y destruir toda la armada imperial en un solo asalto... .

—No, si se ve que a otro que se le pudrió el cerebro fue a este tipo —masculló Cadmio en tono de burla refiriéndose a la ambiciosa propuesta de almirante de Uriel. Aquel comentario provocó una acalorada discusión entre todos los miembros de Consejo e invitados presentes.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, estúpido? —le inquirió Amoudez mientras se dirigía hacia el Celestial amenazadoramente—. Yo te enseñaré lo que es un cerebro podrido en cuanto abra tu cráneo.

Cadmio, lejos de amedrentarse, le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo que oíste y que tú propones es un suicidio. Aunque las naves de N´astarith carecieran de escudos de energía, jamás podríamos vencer a toda la armada imperial en un solo asalto.

—Eso es verdad —convino Asiont apoyando a Cadmio—. Y aún cuando pudiéramos vencer a toda la flota imperial, con los Khans tenemos para preocuparnos... .

—¡No necesito tu ayuda, Asiont! —le interrumpió Cadmio hecho una furia—. Eres una desgracia para los Caballeros Celestiales y un cobarde.

Aquel reclamo había sido toda una sorpresa para Asiontl, pero lejos de experimentar coraje contra su compañero, optó por ignorarlo y se dirigió al Consejo en su totalidad.

—Honorables miembros del Consejo de la Alianza, distinguidos líderes y generales, _l_a leyenda de Dilmun no es un mito, es una realidad. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, los Celestiales sabemos de la existencia real del Portal Estelar y lo referente a las doce gemas. Estas gemas, cuya naturaleza es desconocida también para nosotros, reaccionan con la energía de los seres positivos.

—¡Esto es una auténtica locura! —exclamó Azmoudeoz dispuesto a no darse por vencido—. Y tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, joven Asiont.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Lazar contrariado.

Azmoudez se apartó de su asiento y se volvió hacia el consejo.

—Este joven es el causante de la gran guerra que ha devastado la galaxia. Sólo él es el culpable. Cuando el emperador Jesús Ferrer quería establecer la paz, éste sujeto inició una rebelión abierta y complico las cosas.

—¡Esa es una tontería! —gritó Andrea presa de la ira—. Sólo estás manipulando la historia. Ese Jesús es un demente, él fue quien ayudó a mi hermano a construir _Armagedón_ y también cientos de armas que provocaron el dolor y el sufrimiento de millones de seres en la galaxia. Y para que lo entiendas, estúpido, Asiont no inició la rebelión; ésta se inició apoyada por toda la Alianza. Creo que lo que pasa es que eres un traidor que únicamente quiere proteger a ese loco del emperador Jesús.

—Ustedes han tenido la culpa siempre, al principio no hicieron nada y después cuando las cosas se calmaron... Ustedes ratas de alcantarilla aparecieron para tratar de "arreglar las cosas" —se apresuró a decir Azmoudez—. Si ustedes no hubieran causado esa rebelión en estos momentos tendríamos a Megazoar como aliado en contra de Abbadón, ustedes quisieron ser de nuevos los héroes y provocaron esa guerra para recuperar su buen nombre... .

—Ustedes han causado mucho mas daño con sus "Ayudas" al causar un derramamiento de sangre inocente —añadió, con enojo y desprecio hacia los Celestiales, un segundo individuo que acompañaba a Uriel; un joven invidente llamado Azrael.

—Eso no es asunto que nos interesa, Azrael —le interrumpió Saulo desafiante—. Jesús Ferrer es enemigo de la Alianza Estelar. Si siguen diciendo esas tonterías tendré que solicitarles que salgas del recinto —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Asiont—. Asiont, yo como tú, soy un Celestial y conozco_ la _ leyenda, pero creo que los miembros del Consejo necesitan algo más que mitos, ¿tenéis alguna prueba?

Asiont asintió.

—Así es, tengo la prueba —hizo una pausa y se giró en dirección hacia Dai para con un gesto, indicarle que se acercará—. Él es Dai, un visitante de otro mundo y se encontraba luchando con los guerreros de N´astarith en donde estaba la gema. Como podrán darse cuenta él es un sujeto con un corazón puro.

Dai volvió los ojos alrededor, impresionado por las diferentes caras que contemplaba.

—Hola, yo soy Dai —dijo el chico haciendo con una mano la señal de la victoria.

Cadmio alzó los ojos hacia el techo como si estuviera en busca de ayuda. Eclipse sintió como un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo mientras que Lance suspiraba hondamente deseando que el suelo se tragara ahí mismo.

—¿Un niño? —inquirió Azmoudez levantando los brazos—. ¿Eso es todo? Él no es un guerrero, es sólo un mocoso. Estos estúpidos creen que pueden derrotar a los Khans con ayuda de niños que deberían estar en una escuela

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —se oyó decir a Poppu desde su sitio. Sin perder tiempo, el joven mago se acercó a Dai y a Asiont para encarar a Azmoudez—. Por sí no lo sabías, Dai pudo hacer huir a uno de esos guerreros, mequetrefe.

Asiont asintió para luego volverse hacia Ranma ignorando completamente los ataques del almirante de Uriel.

—Ellos son Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo y Moose —declaró con tranquilidad—. Ellos estaban en el siguiente mundo en ser atacado y también son sujetos con corazones puros.

—Hola a todos —saludo Ranma sin experimentar pena.

Todos los miembros del Consejo se miraron entre sí. ¿Acaso esos jóvenes realmente podrían ayudarlos a vencer a N´astarith?

—¡Ahora sí que te volviste loco, Asiont! —está vez fue Cadmio el que estalló—. Esos no son guerreros, sólo son estorbos.

—Oye, ¿a quién le dices estorbo, amargado? —le azuzó Shampoo, prendiéndose del brazo de Ranma por enésima vez.

Cadmio enarcó una ceja, realmente contrariado.

—Me llamó amargado —murmuró para sí—. Pero que chica más grosera.

—Es verdad —añadió Leona uniéndose al grupo—. No tienes porque insultarnos sólo porque no somos como tú —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Ryoga en busca de apoyo—, ¿verdad que sí?

—Eh, bueno yo no lo sé —murmuró Ryoga intimidado por la presencia de Leona y la multitud. Con la cabeza agachada, el chico juntaba las puntas de sus dedos índices continuamente.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo sabes?! —le espetó la princesa de Papunika realmente furiosa—. ¡Tienes que decir algo!

—Esa chica tiene su carácter —le susurró Eclipse a Lance—. No la quiero ver cuando llegue a ser una reina.

Moose vio en las palabras de Cadmio una buena oportunidad para congraciarse con Shampoo.

—Oye, tú, ¿cómo te atreves a insultar a mi amada Shampoo? Sí vuelves a decir algo así, te arrepentirás.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme, pedazo de estúpido?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te mate?! —vociferó Cadmio desplegando su aura con violencia.

Aquel desplante de fuerza le fue suficiente a Moose para que reconsiderar sus palabras y, tras apretar los dientes con temor, se ocultó tras Poppu.

—No si yo nomás decía —se alcanzó a oír.

—Oye hazte a un lado —le dijo Poppu, intentando apartarlo de él—. No ves que sí ese tipo viene, a lo mejor me mata a mí también.

—Basta de discusiones —declaró Saulo, que deseaba poner final a aquel enfrentamiento—. Lo lamento Asiont, pero estos chicos no son guerreros. No veo como puedan ayudarnos.

—Estos jóvenes se enfrentaron a los Khans y todos ellos poseen corazones puros, quizás no tengan el poder suficiente para pelear contra ellos, pero pueden ayudarnos de otra manera. Aún quedan nueve universos más por investigar. Es probable que en ellos podamos encontrar la ayuda que necesitamos para enfrentar a los Khans y a la armada imperial. Existe la posibilidad de que en esos universos hayan más aliado —declaró Asiont tranquilamente para luego volverse hacia el rey Lazar—. Su majestad, todos aquí sabemos que nosotros solos no podremos derrotar a las fuerzas de N´astarith. Nuestra única esperanza radica en encontrar más aliados en los universos restantes donde se encuentren las gemas. Una vez hecho esto, formaremos una gran fuerza de ataque y todos juntos partiremos hacia _Armagedón_ para destruir el Portal Estelar.

—Esto es una locura, ¿sugieres que coordinemos un contraataque a escala galáctica con fuerzas de este y otros universos para que todos juntos ataquemos _Armagedón_? —Rodrigo sacudió la cabeza. Era absurdo.

El almirante Cariolano se volvió hacia Saulo y el rey Lazar.

—Hemos restablecido nuestra red de comunicaciones por toda la galaxia. La señal es débil, pero podríamos enviar alguna clase de instrucciones para coordinar un ataque. Si pudiéramos atravesar los malditos escudos de sus naves, podríamos hacer lo que sugiere Asiont.

Asiont notó que los lideres aliados abrigaban muchas dudas al respecto.

—¿Saben qué? Posiblemente tenga razón.

Mariana sorprendió a todo mundo, hasta sí misma, interviniendo en la discusión. Todos se giraron hacia ella, así que siguió.

—Cuando nos enfrentamos a las fuerzas imperiales en la Tierra, provoqué que una de los cazas imperiales Abbadonita se estrellara contra un crucero Lerasino. No quedó mucho del aparato, pero nuestros científicos trabajan en encontrar la manera de crear un arma que pueda desestabilizar los escudos. Si conseguimos eso, entonces debemos pensar en buscar ayuda para organizar un ataque a gran escala.

—Si, ya entendí —intervino Eclipse—. Luego le introducimos un virus a la computadora de la nave nodriza y... .

—Ya cállate, tonto —le reprendió Lance—. Suenas como a una de esas películas de ciencia ficción que hacen los terrestres.

La mueca burlona de Rodrigo desapareció. Al igual que Uriel estaba indignado de que aquella idea ridícula se le prestara tanta atención.

—No creo que vayan a tragarse todas esas tonterías —estalló Rodrigo dirigiéndose a todo el mundo—. No tenemos los medios ni los efectivos para llevar a cabo una campaña como esa... .

—Por no señalar a ese farsante —interrumpió Azmoudez señalando a Asiont—. Todo su plan depende de un montón de chiquillos que no sirven para nada.

Esta vez fue Leona quien se decidió a intervenir. Dio un paso al frente y contempló a Saulo directo a los ojos.

—La verdad yo no conozco mucho de ustedes y de los guerreros que atacaron mi palacio—Uriel le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Leona continuó—. Pero creo que atacándose unos a otros no llegarán a ninguna parte —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el pequeño Dai—. En el lugar de donde somos, siempre hemos permanecidos unidos frente a las adversidades y eso es lo que nos ha permitido salir adelante.

Dai asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, Leona.

Las palabras de la princesa de Papunika produjeron un silencio total en todo el Consejo. Como siempre, Leona había sabido decir lo indicado en el momento correcto. Una de las causas por las que los imperiales siempre conseguían la victoria sobre la Alianza, era su asombrosa capacidad de organización. Ante esto, las fuerzas aliadas no podían hacer nada ya que sus lideres siempre estaban enfrascados en interminables discusiones.

—Y quien dice que se necesita tener poder para ser un héroe —murmuró Lance convencido de que las palabras de Leona habían tocado el meollo del asunto—. Es toda una líder.

Saulo asintió sombríamente y cerró los ojos.

—¿Habéis oído? —preguntó dirigiéndose al Consejo—. La princesa ha hablado con sabiduría. No podemos perder más tiempo discutiendo entre nosotros, o nos unimos para pelear o caemos todos juntos.

Todos se miraban unos a otros. Ni Rodrigo supo que decir en ese momento. Finalmente, Asiont rompió el silencio.

—Es verdad, pero insisto en que nuestra única posibilidad real de triunfo está en buscar ayuda, nosotros solos no podemos contra el ejército de N´astarith.

—¡Un momento! —era una orden, no una petición. Saulo y Lazar se volvieron y vieron al general MacDaguett, comandante en jefe de todas las fuerzas terrestres que habían huido de la Tierra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Andrea, temiendo que se generara otra discusión.

El general terrestre se acercó a Saulo ignorando a todos los demás.

—Acabo de escuchar todo el plan propuesto por este joven y me parece una tontería. Desde el punto de vista militar lo más aconsejable es negociar un acuerdo y... .

MacDaguett no había terminado la frase cuando Lazar alzó una mano, poniendo así fin al debate.

—La discusión ha terminado y ciertamente la propuesta que el joven Asiont nos ha expuesto es la más viable.

—¿Cómo? No podéis hablar en serio —insistió Uriel con vehemencia—. Sencillamente no entiendo cómo podéis tomar en serio las palabras de este sujeto y... .

—Este no es el momento de discutir esa cuestión —declaró Lazar, que deseaba poner fin a aquel debate—. Vuestro plan adolece de dos cuestiones importantes, Uriel. Por un lado ignora por completo el problema de los Khans y por otro ambicionas demasiado al pretender que se puede destruir a toda la armada imperial en un solo asalto. Las cuestiones de los Khans y de las fuerzas imperiales deben ser tratadas como una sola cosa.

—Ahora los miembros del Consejo estudiaremos todas las propuestas y los argumentos expuestos para tomar una decisión —dijo Saulo, alzando la mano para indicar a todos que la cesión había terminado.

Mientras el Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza debatía incesantemente, los Caballeros Celestiales decidieron reunirse por su lado en el Santuario de la nave. A la reunión también habían acudido Mariana, Eclipse, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Shampoo, Leona, Hyunkel, Dai y Poppu.

—¿Qué creen que decida el Consejo? —preguntó Casiopea sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Humm... no lo sé —dijo Lance tranquilamente—. Pero creo que acabarán aceptando las propuestas de Asiont y Uriel.

Asiont dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Pienso que es lo único que nos queda, esto ya no es sólo nuestra lucha —hizo una pausa y volvió su mirada hacia Dai y los otros—. Ustedes también deben ser tomados en cuenta.

—Oyeron todas esas tonterías que propuso ese idiota de Rodrigo —comentó Cadmio aparentando no escuchar a Asiont—. Rendirnos, ¿qué diablos se habrá creído?

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Poppu, dirigiéndose a todos—. ¿Realmente creen que podamos aportar algo a esta lucha?

Ryoga bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—Pienso que quizás lo que dijo que ese sujeto llamado Uriel es verdad —murmuró—. Tal vez no podamos ayudar en nada.

—¡No digas eso! —le reprendió Dai—. Jamás me daré por vencido, no importa sí el enemigo es más fuerte que yo. Eso es algo que nuestro maestro Aban nos enseñó.

—¿Aban? —repitió Ranma ,cruzándose de brazos—. Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que aquí sucede. Sólo vine para poder ajustar cuentas con ese tal Sombrío.

Eclipse suspiró hondo y finalmente dijo:

—Pelear contra las huestes de N´astarith será muy arriesgado, quizás podríamos perder la vida.

Leona bajó la mirada y asintió sombríamente con los dedos entrelazados frente a ella.

—Es cierto, pero no podemos detenernos por eso. Mucha gente depende de lo que hagamos de aquí en adelante.

Hyunkel se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todo el grupo

—Algo que ha llamado mi atención desde que llegamos a este lugar es que todos mencionan mucho una vieja _leyenda_.

—Es verdad —convino Ranma—. Hace unos días, la abuela de Shampoo nos contó que en China un emperador tuvo una visión acerca de unos misteriosos guerreros invencibles que servían a una especie de demonio. Pareciera que todo este embrollo girara en torno a esa _leyenda_ de la que tanto hablan.

—¿China? —repitió Dai extrañado—. ¿Dónde queda eso?

Mientras Ranma y sus amigos trataban de explicarle a Dai donde quedaba China, Asiont se volvió hacia Casiopea y frunció el entrecejo extrañado sin poder evitar sonreír. Se levantó.

—Bueno, amigos, es hora de retirarme —anunció, atrayendo la atención de todos, inclusive la de Cadmio.

—¿A donde vas? —le inquirió Dai—. ¿No nos ayudarás a pelear?

—Seré un Celestial —respondió Asiont—. Pienso retirarme para ir en busca de mi maestro, Aristeo. Le pediré que vuelva a entrenarme, cuando vuelve seré mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora.

Cadmio sonrió despectivamente.

—Sabes que una vez que dejas el entrenamiento de la manera en que tú lo hiciste jamás podrás volver a tomarlo.

Asiont le devolvió la sonrisa de igual modo.

—Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos —hizo una pausa para volverse a Lance—. Te encargó a todos ellos, espero que el Consejo decida optar por mi plan y encuentren más aliados.

Mariana se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el joven Ben-Al.

—¿Volveremos a verte?

Asiont asintió.

—Claro que sí, cuando vuelva seré todo un Celestial.

Casiopea miró fijamente a Asiont.

—Te prevengo de que no tomes la venganza como móvil para tus planes. Sí tomas el sendero de la oscuridad, ésta dominará tu existencia para siempre.

Asiont bajó la mirada sin poder esconder lo que sentía. Las palabras de Casiopea hicieron eco en su mente y eso le molestaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Finalmente alzó el rostro y dijo:

—Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras.

Asiont se giró en sus talones y salió de lugar caminando tranquilamente.

—¿A donde va? —preguntó Ryoga mientras el joven se alejaba—. ¿Acaso se retira de la lucha?

—Al planeta Caelum —respondió Mariana súbitamente—. El Santuario secreto de los Caballeros Celestiales.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando de pronto Andrea y Saulo, entraron en la sala a toda prisa.

—¡Las propuestas de Asiont y Uriel ha sido aceptada por el Consejo! ¡Vamos a reunir una gran flota para liberar la Tierra!—anunció Andrea, conteniendo a duras penas su excitación.

—¿Y donde está Asiont? —preguntó Saulo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

—Se ha ido —contestó Leona—. Dice que va a convertirse en un Caballero Celestial.

Saulo no parecía muy impresionado. Se acercó a una ventana que daba al inmenso jardín de la nave y contempló los árboles.

—Espero que haya hecho lo correcto —murmuró para sí mientras Andrea les contaba a todos los detalles de la decisión tomada por el consejo.

_ Armagedón._

En la imponente sala real, el almirante Mantar, José, Jesús y Francisco estaban delante de N´astarith. El señor de Abbadón los había llamado para pedir un informe completo sobre los avances militares en la galaxia. N´astarith se sentó para escuchar el relato de Francisco, y desde entonces, había permanecido en silencio.

—Controlamos todos los sectores del sistema Arzus —estaba explicando el emperador Meganiano—. Y hemos empezado a registrar la zona en busca de cualquier otro centro urbano desde donde pueda organizarse alguna clase de resistencia... .

—Si, si —le interrumpió N´astarith de pronto, con cierto tono de impaciencia—. Lo habéis hecho bien. Y ahora ejecutad a todos los dirigentes en secreto, que no quede ni uno solo con vida —hizo una pausa y siguió—. ¿Y las fuerzas de la Alianza que escaparon del sistema Noat .

Francisco tragó saliva y dijo con un hilo en la voz:

—Han desaparecido, mi señor.

—¿Cómo que desaparecieron? —siseó amenazadoramente el señor de Abbadón.

—Lo lamento, pero no ha sido posible ubicarlos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sencillamente no puedes encontrar un simple grupo de naves?

Francisco miró a su hijo en busca de ayuda, pero Jesús estaba sin saber que decir.

—Seguramente los hallaremos muy pronto y... .

N´astarith se estiró dentro de los pliegues de su capa como un enorme felino.

—¡Encuéntrenlos, quiero muertos a los Caballeros Celestiales!

—Mi señor, eso está fuera de nuestro alcance. No hay manera de encontrarlos.

—Ya veo —murmuró N´astarith—. En ese caso debemos apresurar los preparativos. Cuando el Portal Estelar vuelva a ser activado, enviaremos dos misiones en vez de una. Las gemas muy pronto estarán en mi poder.

José volvió la mirada hacia Jesús, interiormente pensaba que las cosas estaban yendo a un punto sin retorno, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Era el ocaso cuando la nave de Asiont descendió en el lejano mundo conocido como Caelum. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Aristeo y temía que éste no lo recibiera con bien. Cansado de el viaje, decidió encender una fogata y preparar su cena.

El paisaje era muy acogedor y agradable. Grandes extensiones cubiertas por arboles se extendían por doquier, pero la belleza del lugar era lo de menos, otros pensamientos pasaban por su mente. El que Aristeo volviera a aceptarlo como su discípulo era incierto. Según el credo de los Caballeros Celestiales, cualquiera que abandonara el entrenamiento sin haberlo concluido se hacía merecedor a nunca más ser adiestrado. Asiont lo sabía, pero confiaba en poder convencer a su antiguo maestro de hacer una excepción.

_"No se percibe ninguna presencia poderosa"_, pensó. _"¿Todavía estará Aristeo con vida?"_.

—¿En que piensas? —se escuchó decir a una voz en la oscuridad. Como si estuviera a punto de iniciarse una batalla, Asiont se levantó de brinco y asumió una guardia.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, mirando para todos lados—. ¡Muéstrate!

—Aquí estoy —volvió a decir la misma voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se volvió para encarar al desconocido, descubrió la delgada figura de una joven de cabello negro y tez blanca que lo observaba. Al igual que él, portaba los atuendos propios de los Caballeros Celestiales.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le inquirió Asiont—. No pude percibir tu aura, ¿cómo lograste acercarte sin que te sintiera?

La chica era esbelta y no muy alta, con una larga trenza que le recorría la espalda, ojos negros y un rostro que a Asiont le pareció tan hermoso que no había nada con lo que pudiera compararlo. Un par de mechones le caían libremente a ambos lados de la cara.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Asiont sin bajar la guardia.

La joven lo miró.

—Siento mucha ira dentro de ti —dijo mientras el viento mecía su trenza—. Y también una gran pena que te embarga.

—Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta —le recriminó Asiont algo irritado.

La joven le dirigió una sonrisa afable y divertida.

—Mi nombre es... Tyria, soy una Celestial.

Asiont bajó la guardia lentamente.

—Estoy buscando al Maestro Aristeo. Quizás tú puedas llevarme con él.

—¿El Maestro Aristeo? ¿Para que lo buscas? —le preguntó la joven mientras se alisaba los cabellos—. ¿Eres un Celestial también?

Asiont se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no viene al caso, ¿puedes llevarme con él o no puedes?

—Tu corazón abraza muchas dudas —la sonrisa de diversión volvió a aparecer en sus labios—. No eres un verdadero Caballero Celestial, ¿verdad?

"¿Acaso se trata de un interrogatorio? —pensó Asiont.

—Está bien, tienes razón. No soy un Celestial —confesó—. En realidad abandone el entrenamiento hace mucho tiempo y ahora deseo concluirlo.

Asiont y Tyria se miraron a los ojos. La joven alzó la mano para alisarse los cabellos nerviosamente, pero no desvío la mirada.

—No creo que puedas volver a tomar la instrucción —declaró Tyria—. Cualquiera que abandona el Santuario sin ser un Caballero Celestial no puede volver, eso cualquiera lo sabe.

—¡Seré un Celestial! —gritó Asiont con desesperación—. No me interesa lo que pienses. Estoy aquí para ver a Aristeo y no pienso irme sin verlo.

Tyria guardó silencio y lo miró fijamente. En ese momento, Asiont cayó en cuenta de que no lo miraba a él, sino dentro de él.

—Únicamente estoy perdiendo el tiempo —declaró Asiont con irritación.

—Así no puedo entrenarte, no tienes la suficiente paciencia —masculló una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Asiont se giró hacia atrás descubriendo la majestuosa figura marchita de Aristeo.

—¿Maestro?

—Ya hay mucha ira en ti, muchacho, al igual que la hay en Cadmio.

Aristeo era un hombre alto y robusto, de rasgos prominentes. Su barba y su bigote estaban pulcramente recortados. Llevaba los mismo atuendos que todos los Caballeros Celestiales salvo por una túnica con capucha.

—Maestro, yo quiero decirlo que lo lamento —Asiont no sabía que decir. Parecía como si todos sus argumentos se hubieran esfumado—. Pido perdón por haberme ido hace tanto tiempo, pero estoy preparado para continuar la instrucción y... .

Aristeo frunció el ceño.

—¿Preparado? Tú no sabes nada sobre estar preparado, muchacho. Cuando te fuiste hace ciclos estelares, creías saberlo todo. Desde que llegaste te he estado observando y siempre miras hacia el futuro con imprudencia... .

_"¿Me ha estado observando?"_, pensó Asiont. _"Imposible, jamás percibí su presencia"_.

—Un deseo de venganza percibo en tu corazón. No puedo entrenarte.

—Debo convertirme en un verdadero Celestial —insistió con vehemencia—. Sólo así podré ayudar a mis amigos. N´astarith debe ser detenido. ¡Por el Creador!

Aristeo inclinó la cabeza pensativo y finalmente dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que hubieras podido ser un gran Celestial, pero ya abandonaste el entrenamiento una vez. Me es imposible ayudarte, Asiont.

—¡Astrea murió! —declaró Asiont intentando con eso que Aristeo reconsiderada su decisión—. Ella dio su vida para que yo pudiera sobrevivir. Antes de morir me pidió que volviera a Caelum para convertirme en un Celestial.

—Lo sé —masculló el Maestro Celestial—. Yo entrené a Astrea y percibí el momento de su muerte. Ahora los Celestiales están casi extintos y los pocos que quedan no son los mejores para enfrentar a los Khans y a N´astarith.

Tyria miró a Aristeo directo a los ojos.

—Maestro, lo que dice es verdad. Sí no hacemos algo pronto, la galaxia y muy posiblemente el universo entero se sumirá en la oscuridad... .

—Estoy consiente de todo eso, Tyria —le interrumpió Aristeo en un tono repentinamente áspero—. Saulo es uno de mis mejores alumnos, pero desgraciadamente no podrá luchar solo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Casiopea y Cadmio.

Aristeo guardó silencio y se volvió hacia Asiont para mirarlo fijamente.

—Ya una vez fuiste mi discípulo, Asiont, pero te fuiste para tomar las armas en favor de los débiles y los oprimidos. A pesar de que no eras propiamente un Caballero mantuviste en alto los ideales por los cuales los Celestiales hemos peleado desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que sería injusto no reconsiderar tu caso.

—Maestro, ¿eso significa que me entrenará entonces? —aventuró esperanzado.

Aristeo asintió.

—Si, joven Ben-Al, he decidido tomarte nuevamente como discípulo.

_Continuará... ._


	24. EL LADO OSCURO DE UNO MISMO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**EL LADO OSCURO DE UNO MISMO**

_Planeta Caelum_

Luego de caminar durante algunos minutos, Aristero, Tyria y Asiont finalmente se detuvieron a la salida del bosque. Frente a sus ojos, Asiont descubrió un gigantesco templo construido al pie de una elevada montaña cuya cima se perdía en la inmensidad de los cielos. Sorprendido, Asiont se volvió hacia Tyria y Aristeo.

—¡Por el Gran Creador! —exclamó con voz fuerte—. No tenía idea de que existía un templo como este aquí en Caelum. Es increíble.

Tyria dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se volvió hacia él.

—Este Santuario ha existido desde tiempos inmemoriales —le dijo mientras Aristeo reanudaba su camino—. Fue construido por Horus y los primeros Caballeros Celestiales hace más de diez mil ciclos estelares estándar.

Asiont examinó aquel enorme templo con detenimiento. Nadie le había hablado nunca de su existencia. Él, como muchos otros, pensaba que el verdadero templo de los Caballeros Celestiales había sido destruido por los Khans tiempo atrás en Endoria.

—¿Por qué nadie me había hablado de su existencia? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el templo con asombro. Volvió el rostro hacia Tyria, quien le sonrió afablemente.

—Únicamente los verdaderos Caballeros Celestiales son traídos a este santuario en Caelum, Asiont —respondió ella con tranquilidad—. Sí no te hubieras ido, lo habrías sabido a su debido tiempo.

Aristeo guió a sus jóvenes acompañantes hasta la entrada del gigantesco templo. Una vez ahí, los invitó a que entraran. Las paredes estaban encaladas y muy limpias, brillaban bajo la mezcla de la claridad solar, realmente era un sitio increíble. Se encontraban en una sala rectangular de techo muy alto. El suelo componía un complicado mosaico simétrico.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el interior, Asiont llevó su mirada de lado a lado y descubrió varias estatuas talladas en roca con la figura de distintos Caballeros, todas ella de espaldas a la pared y colocadas paralelamente a las columnas. Volvió la vista al frente y contempló una enorme figura de Horus que se alzaba al fondo de la cámara.

A diferencia de las demás estatuas, la gigantesca imagen de Horus estaba colocada sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca que mostraba un rectángulo negro de manera vertical que le pareció alguna especie de puerta.

Aristeo caminó hasta el centro de la habitación donde se detuvo y luego se volvió hacia su discípulo y Tyria.

—La misión de los Caballeros Celestiales es guardar la paz y la justicia —empezó a decir, estudiando detenidamente el rostro de Asiont—. Espero que no lo hayas olvidado con el tiempo, muchacho.

—No, maestro —respondió Asiont seguro de sí—. Le aseguro que no lo defraudaré.

Aristeo le sostuvo la mirada sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—La galaxia se encuentra en un grave peligro como lo mencionaste. Sí el emperador N´astarith llega a apoderarse de las doce gemas podría controlar un poder que la Existencia todavía no ha conocido plenamente. La tarea que te espera a ti y a tus camaradas no será nada fácil. Los guerreros Khans han demostrado ser muy superiores a los Caballeros Celestiales ya que sus poderes exceden los límites conocidos. No es mi intención desanimarte, pero aunque entrenes aquí y te conviertas en un verdadero Celestial, eso no será ninguna garantía de que puedas derrotarlos. Llaga era uno de los mejores Caballeros Celestiales que conocía y aun así, fue fácilmente vencido por un Khan.

—¿Llaga? —repitió Asiont—. Se refiere al mismo Celestial que estaba encargado de proteger la gema que se encontraba en este universo, ¿no es así?

Aristeo asintió con el rostro ensombrecido.

—Así es, me refiero al mismo. Esos guerreros conocen a la perfección nuestras técnicas y manera de pelear y todo esto se debe a que algunos de ellos eran discípulos nuestros que se convirtieron al mal. La mayoría de ellos pertenecen al grupo de renegados que condenamos al exilio eterno después de la rebelión que Azarus encabezó en el planeta Adur hace algunos ciclos estelares.

—Tiene razón, maestro —convino Asiont—. Cuando estuve peleando en el planeta Noat, Astrea reconoció a una Khan que nos atacó. Durante la lucha, Astrea mencionó que ya la conocía de tiempo atrás. Seguramente ella era parte de ese grupo de renegados que expulsaron de la orden.

El viejo Maestro bajó la cabeza y repuso con tristeza.

—¿Así que ya te enteraste, Asiont? —murmuró con voz sombría—. Lo más irónico de esta situación es que algunos de ellos fueron mis alumnos. Sin embargo, han pasado por tantas cosas que creo que ya no los reconocería.

Asiont estudió disimuladamente a su mentor. ¿Acaso podré hacer algo sí realmente son tan poderosos?, pensó.

—Percibo ciertas dudas en tu corazón —señaló Aristeo—. Cuando se lucha por lealtad a nuestros principios no hay cabida para las dudas. Recuerda muy bien eso.

Asiont asintió herido por la observación.

—Lo sé, Maestro, pero es que no puedo entender cómo es que las personas alguna vez estuvieron en la Orden, puedan estar luchando para el imperio de Abbadón. Me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo.

El Maestro Celestial miró a Asiont e inclinó la cabeza coronada de cabellos blancos hacia él.

—Bien, Asiont —Se giró hacia la estatua de Horus y señaló el rectángulo negro en la enorme base que sostenía la imagen del fundador de la orden—. Por esa puerta existe un camino que conduce a una caverna. Sí logras atravesarla con éxito llegarás a un enorme cámara . Ahí te esperaré para dar inició a la instrucción.

Asiont echó un vistazo a la estatua de Horus más allá del hombro de Aristeo. La enorme estatua tallada en roca medía cerca de diez metros de alto.

—¿Qué hay en la cueva? —preguntó Asiont intrigado.

Aristeo bajó el rostro sombríamente y cerró sus ojos.

—Únicamente tú puedes saberlo.

El joven frunció el entrecejo con incertidumbre, totalmente contrariado. A juzgar por la respuesta de su antiguo maestro, era obvio que éste no iba a decirle nada más al respecto. Decidido, y con la firma intención de convertirse en un Caballero Celestial, echó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

—Asiont, espera —le dijo Tyria de pronto.

Asiont se detuvo un momento y volvió su rostro hacia la joven Celestial para mirarla.

—Sólo quería desearte suerte —murmuró la chica un poco sonrojada.

Él dejó escapar una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Tyria —musitó antes de retomar su camino.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Andrea condujo a Ranma, Dai, Hyunkel y los otros hasta uno de los sectores más interesantes de la gigantesca astronave: la sección donde se daba adiestramiento a los soldados de la Alianza.

—Aquí es donde entrenan nuestros soldados —anunció Andrea con orgullo, señalando una enorme habitación cerrada—. Esta habitación puede simular diferentes condiciones para mejorar el entrenamiento.

Ranma y Ryoga se acercaron a una gruesa ventana para contemplar el interior de aquella habitación

—¿Simular?, vaya ¿cómo que puede hacer? —preguntó Ranma.

La reina dejó escapar una leve sonrisa maliciosa y caminó hacia la ventana con una mano en la cintura.

—Bueno, la verdad es que puede hacer varias cosas. Las paredes están blindadas y han sido construidas con el material más duro que conocemos a fin de resistir los impactos —hizo una pausa y dejó transcurrir el tiempo necesario para que la observaran boquiabiertos—. Su interior cuenta con sofisticados mecanismos que nos permiten aumentar o disminuir la fuerza de gravedad, el aire o la temperatura. Para permitir entrenar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, la habitación está dividida en cinco secciones independientes entre sí.

—Increíble —farfulló Ryoga—. ¿Crees que nosotros podríamos entrenar ahí?

—Debes tener cuidado, Ryoga —intervino Mariana, llamando la atención del chico—. Si se exceden en el entrenamiento podrían morir. La habitación puede aumentar el peso de cada uno hasta unas seiscientas veces o incluso más.

Moose tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Seiscientas veces? —murmuró sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

Leona se acercó hasta tocar con sus manos las gruesas ventanas.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que dices, Andrea —dijo mirando el sitio con curiosidad—. Aún hay cosas que no comprendemos, pero si entendí bien, esa habitación sirve para entrenar a sus guerreros y soldados, ¿o es así?

La reina de Lerasi asintió.

—Así es, princesa Concerniente a tu pregunta, Ryoga. Creo que si pudiesen entrenar ahí. Siempre y cuando no se excedan con la gravedad y la temperatura.

En ese momento la figura de un hombre apareció flotando de espaldas frente a la ventana. Alguien estaba entrenando en la habitación.

—Madre, ¿acaso ese no es Cadmio?

Andrea echó una rápida mirada al interior del cuarto de entrenamiento para averiguar la identidad del desconocido. Efectivamente se trataba de Cadmio.

—¿Está loco o qué? —exclamó Mariana—. Está con una gravedad aumentada doscientas veces.

En el interior del inmenso cuarto de practicas, Cadmio se encontraba entrenando duramente con varios androides de batalla. A pesar de que ahora pesaba unas doscientas veces su peso normal, el Celestial podía moverse con gran agilidad de un lado a otro esquivando los haces láser que los androides les disparaban.

—¡Miren como se mueve! —exclamó Ryoga que todavía no podía creerlo—. A pesar de que la gravedad está aumentada puede pelear como si nada.

Mariana no lo pensó ni un segundo más y apretó el botón de un comunicador ubicado en la pared.

—¡Cadmio! ¿acaso estás loco o qué? —le reprendió algo molesta.

Al escuchar la voz de la joven princesa de Lerasi, el Celestial se volvió hacia la gruesa ventana con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—¡No me molesten! —vociferó irritado.

—Únicamente conseguirás que te maten —insistió Mariana.

Cadmio enarcó una ceja molesto por las palabras de la princesa. Iba a repetirle que se callará cuando de pronto uno de los androides, de forma circular, se acercó por su retaguardia sin que éste se diera cuenta y le disparó una descarga láser que lo derribó por los suelos.

—¡Cadmio! —gritó Mariana angustiada.

—¡Lo va a matar! —declaró Dai.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar un solo momento, el pequeño Caballero del Dragón desenfundó su espada y atravesó la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Viendo el grave peligro que Dai corría al entrar al cuarto de entrenamiento con la gravedad aumentada, Andrea intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡No, Dai! ¡No lo hagas!

Lejos de poder controlar su caída como en veces anteriores, Dai se estrelló pesadamente en el suelo. Aquella era una sensación nueva para él. Todo su cuerpo le pesaba de una manera increíble y por consiguiente apenas podía moverse.

—Pero, ¿qué me sucede? —murmuró Dai mientras su cuerpo resentía el súbito cambio de gravedad. Parecía que sus miembros se hubiesen vuelto de piedra. Para colmo de males, uno de los androides de batalla se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Dai! —gritó Leona con desesperación para luego volverse hacia Andrea—. ¡Hagan algo!

El androide que había derribado a Cadmio se acercó para rematarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apuntar a su víctima, el Caballero Celestial consiguió volver en sí.

—¡Maldita chatarra! —le espetó furioso mientras conseguía levantarse con dificultad.

El robot no perdió el tiempo y disparó una poderosa descarga en contra del Celestial. Tras echar un breve vistazo hacia su costado, Cadmio contempló como Dai se debatía en el suelo intentando levantarse sin conseguirlo.

"¡Maldición! —pensó—. Tengo que ayudarlo".

Levantó sus manos y disparó una descarga de energía para bloquear el ataque del androide. Un estallido de luz se percibió cuando ambas ráfagas se encontraron entre sí. A escasos metros de la explosión de luz; Dai apretó fuertemente los puños y por fin consiguió levantarse con algo de trabajo.

Cadmio no dijo nada. "¡Imposible!", estaba pensando. "¡Imposible!".

Dos de los androides de batalla se dirigieron hacia el chico para continuar la rutina de entrenamiento. Al ver aquello, Cadmio alzó su mano para lanzar una nueva descarga de energía convirtiendo a uno de los androides en chatarra, pero desafortunadamente el otro estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¡Cuidado, mocoso! —le gritó Cadmio.

—¡Ponte a salvo! —añadió Ranma a gritos.

Dentro de la habitación, Dai se mantenía de pie con la cabeza agachada sin moverse. Justo cuando el robot estaba a punto de atacarlo, el chico levantó el rostro para encararlo. La mirada de Dai había sufrido una transformación, esta vez el símbolo del Dragón había aparecido en su frente despidiendo una luz sumamente brillante.

Cadmio miró la escena sin acabar de entender lo que sucedía, el aura de aquel niño se había incrementado de golpe. Como poseído por una fuerza extraña, el chico recogió su espada y se preparó a recibir al androide.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_.

Un poderoso haz de energía surgió del giro horizontal que el chico había trazado con su espada. En cuestión de segundos todos los androides de batalla desaparecieron en un mar de chispas y llamas.

Cadmio abrió los ojos enormemente sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de ver. Dai había conseguido eliminar a todos los androides con un solo ataque y no sólo eso, de alguna forma había incrementado su aura de golpe inexplicable.

—No, eso no puede ser —musitó Cadmio lentamente—. Ese chico incrementó su aura de golpe. No puedo creerlo.

En ese momento la gravedad de la habitación volvió a la normalidad y las puertas de acceso se abrieron. Leona, Mariana y Poppu entraron apresuradamente para auxiliarlos.

—¡Dai! —gritó Leona con desesperación.

El símbolo de la frente de Dai desapareció paulatinamente y su mirada volvió a la normalidad. En cuanto escuchó la voz de la princesa; el chico se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

—Leo... Leona —murmuró antes de desmayarse por el esfuerzo.

—¡Dai! ¡Vamos amigo, no te des por vencido! —le gritó Poppu mientras Leona se arrodillaba en el suelo para sostener al chico en sus brazos.

Mariana se acercó hasta donde estaba Cadmio algo apenada.

—Que bueno que estás bien —hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza—. Lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, lo siento.

El Celestial frunció el ceño.

—La verdad es que la culpa fue mía, no debí distraerme.

Mariana alzó el rostro, bastante compungida. ¿Cadmio mostrándose amable? No podía ser.

—¿Qué?

Él asintió.

—Sí hubiera cometido ese error durante una batalla real ya estaría muerto.

Mariana dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Si, pero que bueno que estás bien.

Ranma, Ryoga y Shampoo se acercaron hasta donde estaban Leona, Poppu y Dai.

—¿Cómo está él, princesa? —le preguntó Ranma refiriéndose a Dai.

—Parece que sólo fue el esfuerzo —se apresuró a responder Leona—. De todas formas lo ayudaré... _Bejoma_.

Enseguida, una luz rosada muy intensa emanó de la mano de la soberana de Papunika.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Ranma? —inquirió Shampoo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Como quieres que lo sepa.

Dai abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Leo... Leona, ¿qué sucedió?

La princesa de Papunika dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Cadmio resonó en el aire.

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, muchacho. No pensé que tuvieras esa clase de poder. Quizás me equivoque al menospreciarte.

Dai no supo que contestar. Unos segundos después Hyunkel, Eclipse y Andrea se sumaron al grupo.

—Menos mal que todos están bien —dijo Andrea con tranquilidad—. Que bueno que aprendan a llevarse bien, porque vamos a necesitar de mucho trabajo en equipo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Poppu.

Eclipse dio un paso al frente.

—Es que parece ser que vamos a tener que esperar a que los imperiales abran otra puerta dimensional para poder entrar en acción.

El rostro de Cadmio sufrió una transformación.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? Se supone que conseguiste los datos necesarios para encontrar las gemas restantes, ¿no es así?

El Espía Estelar dejó escapar una sonrisa y se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Bueno, no exactamente, amigo, lo que pasa es que para averiguar el universo que atacarán debemos esperar a que usen el Portal Estelar. Mientras tanto podemos tomar un descanso.

Ranma, Ryoga, Moose y Shampoo se miraron entre sí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que esperar hasta que esos guerreros hagan algo para poder actuar? —preguntó Ryoga algo impaciente—. No es justo.

Ranma bajó la cabeza; cerró sus ojos y se sumió en sí mismo.

"No puede ser —pensó—. ¿Acaso significa que no podremos salvar a Akane todavía?".

Dai parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender las palabras de Eclipse. Ciertamente, aquella idea de esperar a que el enemigo hiciera la primera jugada no era su estilo.

—No puede ser —dijo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar?

Leona volvió la mirada hacia Dai para contemplarlo en silencio y después de un breve instante dijo:

—Esperen, podemos utilizar el tiempo a nuestro favor.

Shampoo enarcó una ceja extrañada con las palabras de la princesa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Leona sonrió. Al parecer había encontrado el lado bueno de la situación.

—Bueno, según tengo entendido esos guerreros son muy poderosos, ¿no es así?

Todos se miraron entre sí sin decir nada. Finalmente, Cadmio asintió.

—Si, así es.

—Bueno, pues mientras esperamos a que el enemigo ataque de nuevo, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para perfeccionar nuestras habilidades y volvernos más fuerte.

Eclipse asintió con la cabeza. Realmente la idea de la princesa de Papunika era bastante interesante.

—Tienes razón —dijo Ranma rompiendo el silencio—. Sí nos dedicamos a entrenar, entonces podremos hacerles frente la próxima vez.

Dai asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó con júbilo.

Cadmio meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—Necesitarían mucho tiempo —les dijo—. Y desgraciadamente eso es algo con lo que no contamos.

Ranma y sus amigos bajaron la cabeza con resignación. Mariana suspiró, lo que Cadmio decía tenía algo de verdad, pero no por eso iba a dejar que les bajara los ánimos a los chicos.

—De todas formas lo haremos —comenzó a decirles—. No todos los aliados de Abbadón son guerreros poderosos. El entrenamiento podría servirles de algo, además si entrenan con la gravedad aumentada se volverán más fuertes.

Hyunkel dio un paso al frente.

—De acuerdo. Dai y yo entrenaremos primero.

Poppu apareció cerca del hombro de Hyunkel.

—No se olviden de mí. Todavía debo perfeccionar mis hechizos.

Cadmio miró a Ranma y a los otros en silencio. Finalmente se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—De acuerdo, formaremos grupo de entrenamiento y empezarán a practicar con la gravedad aumentada cinco veces —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Mariana—. Espero no estar desperdiciando mi tiempo.

Mariana dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Realmente Cadmio no es tan malo, pensó.

—Bien, Ranma —continuó Cadmio—. Tú y tus amigos entrenarán en una sección diferente.

Ranma asintió.

—Si, no te arrepentirás —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Ryoga esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Bien, P-Chan, esto va a ser muy difícil.

Ryoga le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

—Ya lo creo, Ranma, ya lo creo.

_Planeta Caelum._

La oscuridad envolvió a Asiont a medida que penetraba en la misteriosa caverna. Al principio le fue imposible divisar el camino a seguir, pero conforme su visión comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pudo caminar tranquilamente.

"Aquí no hay nada —pensó malhumorado—. Sólo rocas, algo de maleza, pero nada más que oscuridad".

Después de caminar por un largo rato, Asiont comenzó a desesperarse. "¿Dónde estará la salida?", pensó.

Sin saber a donde dirigirse, se giró hacia unas rocas para sentarse a descansar un momento. De pronto escuchó una voz que resonó en toda la caverna.

—Al fin llegas, te he estado esperando.

Rápidamente, Asiont se puso de guardia. Ahí, frente a él, una oscura silueta lo contemplaba tranquilamente protegiendo su identidad gracias a las sombras.

—¿Quién eres? —le inquirió Asiont con desconfianza—. ¿Acaso un amigo de Aristeo?

—¿Amigo de Aristeo? —se burló la figura sombría—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese viejo cobarde.

Asiont enarcó una ceja e intento acercarse, pero el desconocido alzó su mano para indicarle que no avanzará más.

—No te acerques. Desde aquí puedo darme cuenta de que no eres más que un estúpido.

El rostro del joven esbozó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó a la defensiva—. ¿Acaso me llamaste estúpido?

La sombra asintió tras soltar una risita despectiva.

—Así es. Eres un fracasado, fallaste en convertirte en un Celestial —hizo una pausa y dio un paso al frente—. Y fallaste al proteger a Astrea..

—¡Canalla! ¿Cómo te atreves? —replicó Asiont con irritación.

La sombra pareció no oírle.

—Vaya, que valiente. Veamos que puedes hacer —hizo una pausa y se colocó en guardia—. Ahora debes sentir como la ira fluye por tus venas... ¡Ven!

Asiont no lo pensó un instante más y rápidamente se acercó a su encuentro.

La sombra no lo hizo esperar demasiado y lanzó un certero puñetazo contra el rostro de Asiont, pero éste lo bloqueo fácilmente con su antebrazo. Demasiado fácil, pensó.

Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de su enemigo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sombra desapareció de su vista. Asiont miró hacia todos lados en su busca, pero cuando al fin se percató de que estaba detrás de él fue demasiado tarde; su enemigo lo derribó con una potente patada.

—¡Vamos! —le gritó la sombra—. ¡Pelea, cobarde!

Enardecido y cegado por la furia, Asiont se levantó para abalanzare sobre su enemigo decidido a vencerlo. Durante unos instantes ambos contrincantes intercambiaron golpes y patadas a una velocidad impresionante. Asiont intentaba tomar la ofensiva y lo cierto era que el desconocido estaba retrocediendo poco a poco. Parecía que el aprendiz de Celestial lo estaba obligando a ceder terreno ante él, pero en realidad era la sombra quien controlaba el combate. Asiont no estaba dispuesto a perder la pelea así que presionó el ataque, lanzando golpes constantemente al tiempo que contrarrestaba todos sus contraataques sin dejar de buscar una abertura en su defensa.

De pronto ambos adversarios se separaron de un salto y retrocedieron a extremos opuestos.

"Realmente este sujeto es muy fuerte —pensó Asiont—. Su manera de pelear es muy similar a la mía".

—¿Qué te ocurre, perdedor? —le gritó la sombra con arrogancia en su voz—. Eres un cobarde. No es de extrañarse que José Zeiva te derrotara tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —jadeó Asiont verdaderamente sorprendido—. ¿Acaso Aristeo te envió a espiarme?

La sombra rió con hilaridad.

—Veo que no puedes ocultarlo. Estás temblando de miedo.

"¡Ya estuvo bien!", pensó Asiont, apretando fuertemente los puños.

—¡Hasta aquí me llegaste! —le espetó furioso.

Esta vez Asiont se lanzó sobre su adversario con una implacable ofensiva, deseoso de terminar el combate cuanto antes. Atacó con ferocidad y determinación, pero por extraño que pareciera, la sombra conseguía seguir el ritmo que le marcaba.

Los ataques y contraataques se sucedían a una velocidad impresionante. En cierto momento de la pelea, Asiont advirtió que la sombra perdió el equilibrio y lo golpeó en el rostro con un potente puñetazo arrojándolo al suelo. Asiont saltó hacia arriba para dejarse caer con una patada sobre el rostro de su adversario, pues vio la ocasión de poner fin al combate; pero la sombra se levantó rápidamente esquivando el golpe a tiempo.

La sombra al fin se había puesto a la defensiva y Asiont no quería darle la ocasión de que retomara la iniciativa. Finalmente el aprendiz de Celestial consiguió romper su defensa; una lluvia de golpes y patadas cayó sobre la sombra que incapaz de defenderse cayó agotadamente a los pies de Asiont.

—¡Ahora sí, maldito! —le amenazó Asiont, tomándolo de la ropa y luego colocándolo de espalda a la pared con fuerza—. ¿Dime quién eres tú?

La sombra dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Mírame bien —le dijo la sombra acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del aprendiz Ben-Al—. Yo soy... ¡Tú mismo!

¡No puede ser!, pensó Asiont, pero era verdad. La cara del misterioso guerrero era la suya. Sin embargo había algo más de fondo; a pesar de la inmensa sorpresa que sentía, Asiont pudo percibir cierto brillo de maldad en los ojos del misterioso guerrero que tenía enfrente.

—Eso no es cierto, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Aunque lo niegues —replicó la sombra—. Soy tú mismo. Todos tus temores y odios reprimidos. Pensaste que eras bueno ¿no?, pero mírame sólo eres pura venganza... .

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Asiont apretando fuertemente el puño—. Sólo dices tonterías.

La oscura figura dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Si, sabes que es cierto. Deseas convertirte en un Caballero Celestial únicamente porque quieres vengarte de los Khans por la muerte de Astrea.

Asiont se dispuso a golpear a su reflejo.

—¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dije que te calles!

Faltó un centímetro para que el puño de Asiont tocara el rostro de su sombra.

—No... —titubeó con tristeza mientras retiraba su puño—. Tienes toda la razón. Siento un gran deseo de venganza, pero debo aprender a desterrarlo de mi corazón. Un Caballero Celestial es un guerrero que lucha por justicia, no por venganza —Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños—. Sí Astrea me viera en este momento se avergonzaría de mí... sin embargo, ya no me queda nada, únicamente el combate.

—Si, lo sé —repuso la sombra.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon del rostro de Asiont, pero cuando levantó la mirada la sombra había desaparecido. ¿Acaso todo habrá sido una ilusión?

Asiont limpió sus ojos y se levantó para continuar el camino. Durante todo el trayecto restante, el joven fue atormentado con voces desconocidas. Era como si sus peores temores se volvieran realidad. Por instantes la idea de salir huyendo cruzó por su mente, pero a pesar de ello el recuerdo de Astrea le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante.

Finalmente, Asiont divisó una luz al final del largo camino, era la salida. Un enorme salón en forma de cúpula rodeado por siete columnas separadas por siete puertas cerradas se abrió ante él.

—Bienvenido, Asiont —dijo calmosamente la voz de Tyria.

—¿Tyria? ¿Eres tú? —Asiont aún no podía creer que lo de la cueva había quedado atrás—. Gran Creador... ¿qué fue todo eso?

Aristeo apareció por un extremo.

—Tus peores temores ocultos. Todo mundo llega a rehuir la soledad porque a veces nos muestra parte de un rostro que quisiéramos olvidar, el de nuestros temores, miedos y odios reprimidos. Un Celestial debe estar consciente de sus peores temores y más aun de sus odios. La mente debe estar en silencio antes que nada.

Tyria ofreció a Asiont una copa con agua.

—Gracias, Tyria —repuso el joven y probó el agua con desesperación.

Aristeo caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con su discípulo.

—Ahora, el verdadero entrenamiento está por comenzar. Estas siete columnas representan los siete cielos. Junto a cada columna hay una puerta. Tú comenzarás en el tercer cielo.

Aristeo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una de las siete puertas colocadas al lado de los pilares. Cuando el líder de la orden la abrió, Asiont no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Detrás de aquella puerta había un océano de arena que se percibía en todas direcciones bajo un cielo intensamente azul.

—Es un desierto —murmuró lentamente, contemplando aquel árido mundo ocre con curiosidad. Se volvió hacia Aristeo—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

El Maestro lo miró en silencio y al cabo de un instante dijo:

—El poder de aureus protege este templo y gracia a él es posible viajar hacia cualquier parte de este planeta —hizo una gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara—. Ven.

Al pasar por la puerta, Asiont pudo sentir como su cuerpo se hacía más y más pesado. Finalmente llegó un momento en que no pudo seguir adelante y cayó apoyándose en una rodilla.

—¿Qué sucede? —jadeó Asiont con dificultad—. Mi cuerpo... es como sí estuviera cargando una enorme piedra.

—Es debido a la gravedad —la voz de Tyria sonó calmada y tranquila—. Aquí la fuerza de gravedad aumenta conforme nos adentramos en el desierto. En este punto la gravedad es unas cien veces la del planeta Tierra.

Asiont estaba realmente sorprendido, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando de dio cuenta de que tanto Aristeo como Tyria podían moverse como sí nada en ese extraño lugar donde además apenas y se podía respirar ya que el aire estaba enrarecido y hacía un calor extremoso. Levantó la vista como pudo y contempló tres ardientes soles suspendidos en el cielo.

—Es hora de entrenarte como es debido —declaró Aristeo con voz firme—. Durante los siguientes ciclos lunares te dedicarás enteramente a entrenar tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Asiont frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

—Disculpe mi insolencia, Maestro, pero no cuento con tanto tiempo y... .

—En esta habitación el tiempo transcurre de una manera diferente, Asiont —le interrumpió Aristeo—. Por cada ciclo solar que pasa en este desierto, afuera del templo transcurre solamente un megaciclo. Pero eso no es todo, el tiempo no pasa para quienes nos encontremos aquí dentro.

—¡Es increíble! —murmuró Asiont, levantándose lentamente—. Pondré todo de mi parte.

—Bien, es hora de comenzar —dijo Tyria mientras se colocaba junto a Aristeo.

Asiont respiró hondo. Al fin el momento que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo había llegado.

Durante los siguientes seis días, mientras los lideres de la Alianza Estelar buscaban en secreto el apoyo de más gobiernos para aumentar sus fuerzas. Los ejércitos de Abbadón habían consolidado su dominio sobre la mayor parte de la galaxia. Ciertamente, el tiempo para la Alianza Estelar se estaba agotando segundo a segundo.

El sol se ocultó detrás de la Tierra y _Armagedón_ quedó sumido dentro de la noche.

N´astarith aguardaba en la imponente sala del trono. Vuelto hacia una enorme ventana que daba al espacio, contemplaba las estrellas y el tenue movimiento de los cazas imperiales que patrullaban el espacio. A sus espaldas se encontraban Tiamat, Mantar, Sepultura y Sombrío

—Los generadores han sido restaurados, mi señor —dijo Mantar, concluyendo su informe a la ominosa figura del emperador,—. En este momento estamos cargando el Portal Estelar nuevamente. No tardaremos en usar nuevamente el Portal Estelar

N´astarith guardó silencio, y Mantar temió no haber sido escuchado.

—Es extraño que no hayamos tenido noticias de la Alianza. Seguramente están tramando algo —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Tiamat y los otros—. Es hora de que te encargues personalmente de la misión, Tiamat.

—Si, mi señor —gruñó el Khan del Dragón, y sus ojos rojos destellaron.

—Y ten paciencia —añadió N´astarith—. Irás en compañía de Sepultura y Kali en la siguiente expedición. Sí.

_Continuará... ._


	25. ¡MI NOMBRE ES KARMATRÓN!

La Leyenda - Capítulo 24 A:hover color: #FF0000; text-decoration: underline; font-style: italic; font-weight: bold

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**¡MI NOMBRE ES KARMATRÓN!**

Una pequeña nave de enlace quedó reducida a la insignificancia apenas entró en la zona de sombra proyectada por el gigantesco Devastador Estelar _Dagon_, pero siguió avanzando impertérrito hacia él. En su interior iba la última guerrera asignada a la tercera expedición. Se trataba de Kali, la Khan de la Destrucción.

—¿Falta mucho para que el Portal Estelar entre en operación?

El piloto de la nave se giró en su asiento para contemplar a la figura oculta en las sombras, detrás de él.

—Aproximadamente treinta y cinco ciclos.

—Bien, en ese caso, infórmenle a Tiamat que nos preparamos a abordar.

La voz era suave y melodiosa, pero firme, ciertamente era algo raro en un Khan.

—Si, señor —repuso el piloto, lanzando una disimulada mirada de soslayo a su copiloto, que se la devolvió. El piloto endoriano se encaró con la temida imagen del líder de los Khans que le estaba mostrando la pantalla—. Mi señor, con vuestro permiso nos preparamos para abordar la nave.

Impaciente como casi siempre, Tiamat se apresuró a asentir.

—De acuerdo, pueden desembarcar por el hangar 572-A.

La pantalla se oscureció. El piloto titubeó y después volvió la cabeza hacia la silenciosa presencia que aguardaba a su espalda.

—Proceda, capitán —dijo Kali.

La Khan guerrera de la Destrucción contempló en silencio como el gigantesco Devastador imperial se iba elevando ante ellos hasta llenar todo el visor de su masa reluciente. Kali era una joven alta, de tez morena y cabello negro recortado al ras de su cara. Vestía una armadura de combate como era habitual entre los Khans. Los penetrantes ojos negros de la guerrera de la Destrucción se clavaron en la nave imperial como si quisiera ver lo que le aguardaba dentro de ella.

En el puente del gigantesco Devastador Estelar, Tiamat, Sepultura y el capitán de la nave, contemplaban a través de la pantalla principal, como unas enormes compuertas situadas en la superficie de _Armagedón_ comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

—Las compuertas se están abriendo —comentó el Khan de la Muerte—. En cualquier momento un rayo de luz saldrá del Portal Estelar, creando así una nueva puerta dimensional hacia otro universo.

Tiamat sostuvo la mirada con frialdad.

—Es verdad, el emperador se sentirá muy satisfecho cuando hayamos obtenido para él, otra de las gemas.

La puerta de acceso al puente se abrió para dar entrada a la Khan de la Destrucción.

—¿En cuanto tiempo la puerta estará lista? —preguntó Kali.

Tiamat y Sepultura se volvieron hacia ella al unísono.

—Vaya, Kali. Ya era hora —dijo Sepultura, esbozando una sonrisa—. Tardaste demasiado.

La guerrera miró fijamente a su compañero de armas.

—No me interesa tu opinión, Sepultura..

Tiamat alzó su mano para indicarles con una seña que dejarán la conversación para otro momento. Un rayo blanco acababa de salir del interior de _Armagedón_. El suave rayo de luz era tan perfecto, tan sutil y tan mágico que parecía algo casi divino.

—Guarden silencio —susurró volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana frontal—. La hora ha llegado

_Armagedón._

En la sala del trono, N´astarith, Mantar, José Zeiva y Francisco Ferrer se alzaban sobre un holograma de Zocrag, el científico Abbadonita.

—Veo que las reparaciones fueron efectivas, Zocrag —siseó N´astarith, mirando la imagen fijamente—. El Portal Estelar está funcionando mejor que antes.

—Sí, mi señor. Esto pudo ser logrado gracias a los nuevos obreros que trajimos de la Tierra. Debo admitir que los terrestres trabajan muy bien, es una lástima que mueran tan rápidamente por el agotamiento.

Sentado en su trono, el señor de Abbadón volvió su rostro hacia una enorme pantalla visora que le mostraba como el rayo de luz blanca formaba una enorme abertura dimensional.

—Si, puedo ver que los terrícolas han hecho una estupenda labor —murmuró fascinado—. Estoy seguro que Tiamat, Sepultura y Kali harán un buen trabajo —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Mantar—. Una vez que la nave haya partido, quiero que se aliste la siguiente expedición.

Mantar asintió.

—Sí, mi señor. El Devastador Estelar _Devaki_ ya está siendo preparado.

Francisco alzó una ceja.

—Disculpe, mi señor, pero ¿acaso no nos estamos precipitando? Todavía tenemos tiempo y... .

N´astarith se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, y Francisco pudo ver claramente el fuego que ardía en sus ojos rojos.

—La decisión ya esta tomada, Francisco. Sí lo deseas puedes enviar a uno de tus guerreros.

El emperador meganiano sintió abrirse un profundo agujero en su ya debilitada confianza.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —dijo con resignación.

N´astarith volvió el rostro hacia la pantalla visora para ver como el imponente Devastador _Dagon_ atravesaba la gigantesca puerta dimensional. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

—Bien, todo está saliendo conforme a mis designios —murmuró triunfantemente.

_Astronave Churubusco._

En el puente de mando de la gigantesca fortaleza espacial; los miembros del equipo de escaneo, comunicación y científico, que hasta unos momentos estaban descansando, se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia sus posiciones. El almirante en jefe de la flota aliada avanzó hacia los oficiales y técnicos pidiendo un informe.

—¿Qué sucede?

Un oficial de comunicaciones se levantó de su asiento se dirigió al almirante Cariolano con importancia.

—Señor, hemos detectado severas perturbaciones cuánticas. Es probable que el enemigo este creando una nueva puerta dimensional nuevamente. En este preciso momento estamos haciendo los cálculos necesarios para cotejarlos con los datos archivados en la computadora central.

—Teniente —dijo Cariolano, casi emocionado.

—¿Si señor?

—Será mejor llamar al príncipe Saulo cuanto antes.

El Devastador Estelar _Dagon_ atravesó el orificio dimensional sin mayor contratiempo. Desde el puente de mando del gigantesco navío de guerra Abbadonita, Tiamat, Sepultura y Kali se quedaron inmóviles sobrecogidos al ver como su nave penetraba en una especie de túnel de luz brillante. Al cabo de unos breves instantes, un pequeño planeta azul comenzó a divisarse a la salida del luminoso pasaje.

—El traslado fue casi inmediato —observó Sepultura una vez que la nave terminó de salir de la abertura dimensional.

—Increíble —murmuró Kali verdaderamente impresionada—. No existe duda de que el Portal Estelar es un aparato muy avanzado.

Tiamat, lejos de mostrar asombro por la manera en que se habían transportado de un universo a otro con semejante rapidez, se volvió hacia los técnicos del puente con una expresión sombría.

—¿Han podido ubicar la gema estelar?

—Si, señor —respondió uno de los técnicos apresuradamente—. Al parecer, nuestros instrumentos han detectado la firma energética de la gema en ese pequeño planeta azul que se localiza frente a nosotros.

—¿Planeta azul? —inquirió Kali acercándose al ventanal frontal del puente para cerciorarse—, ¿qué datos pueden darme de ese planeta? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Los técnicos se sumergieron en sus ordenadores. Finalmente uno de ellos dijo:

—No lo van a creer, pero ese planeta tiene una configuración geográfica muy similar a la de la Tierra. La exactitud es de un 98 , incluso cuenta con un satélite natural.

Sepultura y Kali se miraron el uno al otro. Probablemente ahora se encontraban en un universo muy parecido al suyo, tal y como les había sucedido anteriormente a Sombrío y su grupo .

—Dejémonos de tonterías —declaró Tiamat con impaciencia—. ¿Existen indicios de vida inteligente en ese planeta ?

El técnico echó un rápido vistazo a la consola y concluyó:

—Hemos detectado indicios de civilización. De hecho existe toda una red artificial de satélites orbitando el planeta, quizás se trate de un sistema de comunicaciones.

El Khan del Dragón dejó escapar una malévola sonrisa.

—Bien, pongan rumbo hacia el planeta. Alisten todos los cañones y que los pilotos aborden sus cazas de combate. No correremos ningún riesgo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Tiamat? —le inquirió Kali contrariada.

—Únicamente proceder como es debido. Esta vez, sí la Alianza decide seguirnos hasta este universo, quiero asegurarme que encuentren un mensaje cuando nos hayamos ido.

Sepultura sonrió emocionado, muy pronto tendría la ocasión de combatir nuevamente.

_Base Lunar de la G.A.U._

La instalación había sido construida hacía miles de años y desde entonces la eterna labor del oficial Rax y sus ayudantes había sido la de prevenir a los zuyua de los atacantes procedentes del espacio exterior. Una labor que los selenitas ciertamente se esforzaban por cumplir con el mayor desempeño posible.

—¿Ha sido confirmado? —preguntó un pequeño alienígena de piel azul, cabello blanco y grandes orejas.

Uno de los técnicos se volvió hacía su superior y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, oficial Rax, hemos detectado una gigantesca nave de procedencia desconocida que se dirige hacia el planeta azul. Estimamos que atravesará la atmósfera en los siguientes veinte minutos.

Rax enarcó ambas cejas y abrió un poco más los ojos. "¿Acaso se tratará de alguna de las naves de la Alianza del Mal? —pensó—. Imposible, ellos no tienen naves tan grandes".

—¡Rápido! ¡Debemos alertar al emperador de esto cuanto antes!

Justo a cincuenta y tres mil kilómetros de altura sobre la Tierra, un grupo de astronautas norteamericanos flotaba en el espacio a pocos metros del transbordador _Columbia_. Desde hacía más de una hora, los terrícolas habían estado tratando de poner en funcionamiento un nuevo satélite militar de comunicaciones.

—Todo listo, coronel —anunció Meyer con entusiasmo—. El nuevo satélite espía está listo para iniciar sus funciones. Tuve que reiniciar la computadora varias veces, pero ahora todo está bien.

El comandante de la misión, coronel Jackson asintió.

—Perfecto, Meyer, perfecto. Me parece que ahora todo funcionará bien y... ¡Jesús! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Las palabras del coronel Jackson pusieron en alerta a todos los astronautas. Justo frente a ellos, una gigantesca nave alienígena de enormes proporciones se abatía sobre el pequeño transbordador _Columbia_ reduciéndolo a insignificancia.

—¡Rápido! —exclamó Meyer, preso del terror—. Volvamos a la nave antes de que... .

El astronauta nunca pudo terminar la frase. Un chorro de luz verde rasgó súbitamente el espacio y chocó contra el transbordador terrestre, haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos. Después de que la repentina explosión iluminará el espacio sobre la Tierra, todo volvió a la oscuridad y la gigantesca nave continuó su camino rumbo a la atmósfera terrestre.

En el puente de la astronave imperial, Sepultura contempló con lujo de detalles como los fragmentos del transbordador terrestre se dispersaban en el espacio. De cierta manera encontraba placentero matar a los seres que consideraba inferiores a él.

—Buen tiro, comandante —festejó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios—. Sí esa es toda la tecnología con la que cuenta esta patética raza, no creo que tengamos nada de que preocuparnos.

—Yo no estaría tan segura sí fuera tú —le aseguró Kali luego de observar la atmósfera terrestre por un breve instante—. Tengo el presentimiento de que a diferencia de las otras expediciones, en este mundo si encontraremos un verdadero oponente.

Sepultura sonrió con suprema arrogancia.

—Espero que así sea, Kali. Tengo mucho tiempo que no le arrancó el cráneo a alguien. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con ese infeliz de Asiont.

—¿Asiont? —repitió Kali con cierta emoción en su voz—. De modo que el emperador José Zeiva dijo la verdad, ¿no? Asiont está con vida todavía.

Tiamat clavo la mirada en la Khan de la Destrucción.

—¿Con que todavía lo recuerdas, eh? Sólo espero que tus emociones no interfieran con nuestra misión.

Kali le devolvió la mirada Tiamat.

—Ignoró a que te refieres.

—Vamos, Kali —intervino Sepultura con un tono repentinamente áspero—. Todos sabemos que fuiste muy amiga de Asiont durante cierto tiempo y no queremos que mezcles emociones.

Esta vez fue la Khan de la Destrucción la que sonrió con arrogancia.

—Eso pertenece al pasado.

Tiamat y Sepultura se miraron entre sí. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de los Khans.

—Espero que así sea —murmuró Tiamat amenazadoramente.

El Devastador _Dagón_ atravesó la atmósfera terrestre rápidamente. Una vez que la nave extraterrestre surcó los cielos del planeta tomó rumbo hacia Norteamérica.

_Agarthi._

En la sala de monitoreo de la ciudad subterránea de Lemuria, el emperador Zacek contempló a través de una enorme pantalla visora —la cual tenía la misma forma del ojo de Rha en la mitología egipcia— como la gigantesca nave desconocida atravesaba la atmósfera del planeta para finalmente dirigirse hacia Norteamérica.

—¡Por el Gran Espíritu! —exclamó alarmado—. ¡Esa nave es gigantesca!

—Emperador, estamos recibiendo un mensaje directo desde el Pentágono —le informó Guy, oficial en jefe de comunicaciones en Lemuria—. La pondré en el monitor.

La pantalla visora cambió de imagen y el rostro de un hombre apareció en él.

—General Paterson —susurró Zacek.

—Emperador Zacek, acabamos de recibir un informe del centro espacial de Houston. El trasbordador _Columbia_ acaba de ser destruido y ahora nuestros radares nos informan acerca de un inmenso objeto volador no identificado de veinticinco kilómetros de diámetro que ya ha atravesado la atmósfera.

Zacek asintió.

—Nosotros también estamos al tanto de la situación, general. Al parecer esa nave de la que habla se dirige hacia el norte de México. Nuestros oficiales de comunicaciones tratan de descubrir su trayectoria.

El general Paterson bajó la mirada. Sí la gigantesca nave realmente se dirigía al sur de los Estados Unidos, entonces representaba una real amenaza para el país que había jurado defender.

—Comprendo, en ese caso ordenaré a nuestras fuerzas que se preparen de inmediato.

—No se lo recomiendo, general —dijo Zacek, mostrándose preocupado—. Esa nave no pertenece a la Alianza del Mal. No conocemos las intenciones de sus tripulantes y sólo arriesgaría a sus pilotos en caso de que se presentará algún inconveniente. Deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto.

Paterson frunció el ceño y asintió.

—De acuerdo, emperador Zacek. Dejaremos que ustedes se encarguen por ahora, pero de todas formas enviaré algunos escuadrones, sólo para estar seguros.

La imagen del general terrícola se desvaneció. Zacek respiró hondo y se volvió hacia su amada Lis-ek.

—¿Será este el peligro que hemos estado percibiendo durante los últimos días?

—Tranquilízate, Zacek —repuso la joven—. Aún no conocemos sus intenciones.

El emperador zuyua sonrió con agrado. Justo cuando Zacek se disponía a comunicarse con sus fuerzas, las puertas de acceso a la sala de comunicaciones se abrieron de golpe y un anciano penetró en el lugar.

—Maestro Shilbalam —murmuró Zacek.

—Zacek, he percibido una fuerte vibración negativa. Jamás había sentido un poder semejante —informó Shilbalam

Zacek alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que sea Asura? —preguntó, refiriéndose al peor enemigo de la G.A.U.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

—No, la presencia de Asura es diferente.

Zacek apretó los puños. Por una extraña corazonada supuso que quizás esas misteriosas presencias a las que se refería Shilbalam estaban relacionadas con la gigantesca nave que ahora sobrevolaba el planeta.

—No perdamos tiempo —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Guy—. ¡De prisa, Guy! ¡Comunícate con los Defensores del Tollán y que partan hacia el norte de México! ¡También avisa a Uller!

El oficial en jefe de comunicaciones se apresuró a asentir.

—De inmediato, emperador Zacek.

_ Norte de México._

Una sombra de veinticinco kilómetros de diámetro engulló la cuidad mexicana de Monterrey, oscureciendo el mismísimo cerro de la Silla. El clima de anticipación contenida se convirtió en una ola de chillidos humanos que se precipitaban hacia el su cuando apareció la nave oscura. Mucho antes de que el zumbido casi sordo de la nave se oyera por encima de la conmoción del tráfico, la ansiedad colectiva de toda una ciudad había llegado a su punto álgido. El contacto visual con la nave desencadenó una huida humana masiva.

—Vaya, miren esto —siseó Tiamat, mirando el monitor principal—. Así que los habitantes de este insignificante planeta han creado una civilización muy parecida a la del planeta Tierra que nosotros conocemos

Sepultura asintió.

—Así parece, sólo que las construcciones son más primitivas aún.

Kali se llevó la mano al escáner visual y, tras apretar las teclas del aparato, dijo:

—La gema se encuentra muy cerca de aquí y... .

—Disculpe que la interrumpa —intervino el capitán de la nave—. Pero estamos detectando al menos cincuenta aeronaves que se aproximan directamente a nuestra posición. Es posible que se trate de las fuerzas de defensa de este mundo.

Sepultura se volvió hacia el capitán.

—¿En qué lugar se encuentra la gema? —le inquirió, exigiendo con su tono de voz una respuesta inmediata.

El capitán titubeó.

—En alguna parte de esta área, señor. Parece ser que los edificios de la ciudad que se encuentra bajo nosotros están interfiriendo nuestras señales.

Los ojos azules de Tiamat se clavaron en el capitán Abbadonita, atravesando sus defensas, desnudándolo y olvidándose desdeñosamente de él en cuanto vio lo insignificante y estúpido que era.

—¿Y nos molestas por algo tan trivial, estúpido? —le espetó molesto—. Quiero que empiecen a abrir fuego de inmediato. Despedacen la maldita ciudad sí es necesario, pero limpien el área.

Con una expresión de terror en el rostro, el capitán de la nave se apresuró a asentir.

—Si, si, lo que usted ordene, mi señor.

En cuestión de segundos, las baterías turbo láser de la inmensa nave comenzaron a abrir fuego contra la ciudad de Monterrey. Como si se tratará de una lluvia infernal, los impulsos de energía súper concentrados destruyeron rápidamente docenas de edificios y, en dos segundos, el centro de la ciudad había sido destruido. La gente, despavorida, echó a correr abandonando sus hogares y vehículos para ponerse al cubierto. De pronto, el zumbido de los motores de un grupo de aviones de combate llamó su atención en el cielo.

Los aviones F-15 Eagle que se estaban acercando pertenecían a la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos de América. Habían cruzado la frontera de México por ordenes del general Paterson para iniciar una inspección del misterioso objeto volador que acechaba en el cielo. No obstante, cuando el líder del grupo divisó claramente el bombardeo del que era objeto la ciudad decidió dar la orden de atacar. A pesar de que aún se encontraban a dieciséis kilómetros del blanco, la colosal envergadura de la nave hacía que los pilotos se sintieran más cerca.

—Los mísiles Sidewinder están listos —anunció el líder del grupo—. ¡Abran fuego!

Los mísiles Sidewinder, de tamaño reducido, eran armas de corto alcance que iban a suponer una prueba muy dura para las defensas aire-aire de la nave espacial. Cada avión disparó dos mísiles a la velocidad del rayo; como estaban dirigidos por radar se ladearon ligeramente en dirección al blanco como un banco de pececillos abalanzándose sobre una ballena gris.

De repente todos los mísiles explotaron al mismo tiempo a un kilómetro del blanco.

En el puente de mando, Sepultura soltó una carcajada tras ver los débiles esfuerzos de los humanos por defenderse.

—¡Estúpidos! Creen que con esas armas tan primitivas pueden derrotarnos —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los oficiales—. ¡Derriben a esas moscas ahora mismo!

Mientras los pilotos terrestres intentaban averiguar el porqué sus mísiles habían estallado antes de tocar la nave; varias compuertas comenzaron a abrirse en el gigantesco Devastador Estelar y una tormenta de pequeñas naves enemigas surgieron de éstas. Planeando como peces metálicos, los cazas imperiales comenzaron a abatir a los aviones terrícolas con asombrosa facilidad.

Tiamat miró el transcurso de la batalla por unos breves instantes. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y no había señales de que algún poderoso guerrero fuera a hacerles frente, así que decidió salir de la nave para ir en busca de la gema estelar.

—Bien, ahora será nuestro turno de actuar —declaró el Khan de Dragón. A continuación se volvió hacia Sepultura y Kali—. Vengan conmigo, es el momento de ir por la gema.

Los tres Khans se dirigieron a la salida mientras eran seguidos por las miradas asustadas de todos sus subordinados.

_Astronave Churubusco._

En la sala de prácticas de la gigantesca nave insignia aliada, Saulo supervisaba hasta el más mínimo detalle el resultado del entrenamiento de Dai, Ranma, Poppu y los otros. Luego de haber sufrido un poco durante los primeros días para acostumbrarse todos lo habían hecho bien, aunque de diferente manera. Ranma y Ryoga habían logrado moverse normalmente en una gravedad aumentada dos veces mientras que Dai y Hyunkel lo habían conseguido en una gravedad aumentada siete veces.

—Esto es genial —declaró Saulo, volviéndose hacia Shampoo y Leona—. Se han acostumbrado muy bien a la gravedad aumentada.

Leona dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. El príncipe endoriano estaba realmente asombrado por la manera en que aquellos jóvenes avanzaban en sus entrenamientos. Sí hubieran nacido en Endoria habrían sido estupendos Celestiales, pensó.

Muy por el contrario, Cadmio pensaba que la idea de entrenar a esos jóvenes era sólo una perdida de tiempo. Durante la última semana, él y Saulo había logrado acondicionar sus cuerpos a una atmósfera de trescientas gravedades, pero aun así sentía que aun no era suficiente.

—Me gustaría que Asiont pudiera ver esto —murmuró Lance.

Cadmio se volvió hacia su hermano aniquilándolo con la mirada.

—Deja de decir eso, Lance —le reprendió con irritación—. Asiont es sólo un cobarde, lo único que hace bien es salir huyendo de los problemas.

Andrea y Leona clavaron sus miradas en Cadmio. Interiormente aún no entendían porqué razón se comportaba de esa manera. Mariana lo miró de la misma manera y tras un instante de silencio se acercó hasta el obstinado guerrero llevando en su mano un vaso con agua.

—Toma esto —le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso—. Creo que no estás pensando correctamente.

Cadmio le devolvió la mirada y tomó el vaso que la chica le ofrecía. Casi no habían hablado desde que habían vuelto de la dimensión de Ranma y aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo, aquella situación comenzaba a incomodarlo.

—Gracias, Mariana.

La princesa dejó escapar una tierna sonrisa y cuando se disponía a hablarle, Casiopea entró en la habitación de golpe seguido por Rodrigo.

—Atención, al parecer N´astarith ha abierto otra puerta dimensional —anunció, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Poppu, Andrea, Leona y Shampoo se miraron entre sí. Finalmente, luego de casi una semana de espera, N´astarith habían empezado a actuar.

—¡Perfecto! —declaró Cadmio casi dominado por la emoción—. Iré ahora mismo y... .

—Olvídalo, Cadmio —le irrumpió Saulo levantándose de su asiento—. Esta vez, yo seré quien me haga cargo.

—¿Que dices? —le azuzó el orgulloso Celestial—. Saulo, no puedes hacerme a un lado.

El príncipe endoriano le sostuvo la mirada en completa tranquilidad.

—No lo hago, pero he estado pensando y quizás N´astarith se decida a abrir otra puerta en poco tiempo. Sí esto sucede, entonces quiero que tú vayas junto con Lance o con Dai para detenerlos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hará eso? —preguntó Cadmio.

—La impaciencia de N´astarith. Ahora que sabe que le seguimos los pasos, querrá obtener las gemas lo antes posible.

Cadmio se removió con impaciencia. El orgullosos hermano de Lance aún no había aprendido a tener la paciencia de Saulo y éste lo sabía. Una razón de más para no dejar que fuera.

—De acuerdo, Saulo, haré lo que me pides.

El príncipe Endoriano asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para marcharse, pero antes de que atravesara la puerta, la voz de Leona lo detuvo de golpe.

—Saulo, espera.

Saulo volvió el rostro hacia la princesa de Papunika.

—¿No es peligroso que vayas solo? —le inquirió Leona mientras Andrea y Poppu se colocaban a sus lados.

—La princesa tiene razón —añadió Poppu—. No sería mala idea que alguno de nosotros te acompañará.

Saulo cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—No os preocupéis, les aseguró que llevaré ayuda.

Tras decir esto, el príncipe Endoriano abandonó la sala de entrenamiento seguido por la mirada de todos los ahí reunidos.

_ Ciudad de Monterrey._

Los tres Khans salieron volando de la nave espacial y descendieron en medio de las ruinas del centro de la ciudad. En el cielo podía verse los restos del naufragio de una de las mejores fuerzas aéreas de los Estados Unidos.

—Esto es excelente —declaró Kali confiadamente—. Nuestras naves no tienen problemas para aplastar a esos insectos. La victoria es nuestra.

—Es verdad, Tiamat —convino Sepultura, dejando escapar una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero creo que algo de ayuda no les vendría nada mal. Tengo mucho tiempo que no práctico el tiro al blanco.

El Khan de la Muerte alzó su brazo, extendió la mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y disparó una descarga de energía destruyendo instantáneamente dos aviones.

—Me encanta que las cosas resulten bien —musitó mientras los fragmentos llameantes de los aviones caían por los cielos—. Esto será muy fácil.

Tiamat se llevó la mano al escáner visual para inspeccionar el área en busca de la gema sagrada.

—Capto unas lecturas muy cerca de aquí... .

—¡Alto ahí! —se oyó decir a una voz.

Al volverse hacia atrás, los Khans descubrieron a un hombre de hielo que flotaba en el aire sobre un deslizador en forma de anillo. A juzgar por los habitantes que habían visto en la ciudad durante el ataque estaba claro que aquel gélido sujeto no pertenecía a ese mundo.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —le preguntó Sepultura con insolencia—. ¿Acaso un defensor de este mundo?

—Mi nombre es Uller y no permitiré que sigan destruyendo la ciudad.

El hombre de hielo contempló en silencio a los guerreros de Abbadón. Uller vestía unos ropajes blanco con negro, como era habitual entre los Kundalini, en su espalda llevaba dibujado claramente el símbolo del Yin-Yang que simbolizaba el perfecto equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.

Los guerreros Kundalini mantenían la paz, su mayor anhelo era promover la evolución espiritual entre todos los seres del universo y el equilibrio, siendo ese el dictado de su credo. Dotados de habilidades excepcionales, los guerreros Kundalini recibían su poder de las siete chakras y de la energía positiva del medio ambiente, gracias a esto podía manejar la energía del aura de diferentes maneras.

Tiamat y Sepultura se miraron entre sí y sonrieron malévolamente con complicidad.

—¿Con qué Uller, eh? —murmuró Tiamat al tiempo en que levantaba su mano con la palma orientada hacia delante—. Ahora sé que nombre llevará tu lápida, estúpido.

Una descarga de energía brotó de la mano del Khan del Dragón y se abalanzó sobre el hombre de hielo, pero antes de que el rayo pudiera tocarlo, éste desapareció. Una gran explosión hizo que los restos de tres edificios se vinieran a bajo. Sepultura sonrió, gracias a su percepción pudo saber el lugar exacto donde Uller se encontraba.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, hombrecito de hielo —le dijo, alzando el rostro para descubrirlo en las alturas flotando sobre su deslizador—, ¿alguna especie de poder de teletransportación, no es así?

Gracias a una de sus habilidades como Guerrero Kundalini, Uller había conseguido teletransportarse a varios metros por encima de los Khans justo a tiempo para evitar el disparo.

—Ya lo ves —repuso el guerrero de hielo—. Gajes del oficio de superhéroe —hizo una pausa y extendió su puño contra el Khan de la Muerte—. ¡¡Toma!!

Un rayo blanco salió del puño de Uller en dirección a Sepultura. El Khan de la Muerte reaccionó rápidamente alzando su mano para detener el disparo. Pero para su sorpresa, todo su antebrazo se cubrió de hielo al momento del impacto.

—Vaya, vaya, me congelaste el brazo —siseó Sepultura—. Muy impresionante.

Uller frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza y clavó la mirada en Sepultura. Parecía como sí aquel guerrero no estuviera tomando en serio la batalla.

—¿Quién son ustedes? —preguntó airosamente y sin bajar la guardia.

El Khan de la Muerte sonrió malévolamente, una energía rodeo su brazo congelado y de repente, el hielo que cubría su brazo se rompió en pedazos.

—De nada va a servir que te lo digamos, porque vas a morir aquí mismo, insecto.

Sepultura volvió a sonreír y enseguida desapareció de la vista de Uller. Gracias a su habilidad de percepción, el guerrero de hielo supo que se encontraba en peligro, pero fue demasiado tarde. En una fracción de segundo, el Khan apareció por detrás de él y juntando ambos puños, lo golpeó en la nuca arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza. El cuerpo de Uller se estrelló en medio de los escombros de un edificio, provocando un estruendo.

—¡Tonto! —rió Sepultura desde las alturas—. ¿Qué te pareció eso, hablador?

La mano del guerrero de hielo brotó de entre los escombros. Pese a aquel increíble golpe, Uller aún seguía con vida.

—Vaya, todavía no te mueres —murmuró Sepultura—. Pero eso es algo que tardará mucho —alzó su mano con la palma orientada hacia los escombros—. Ahora sí morirás.

Pero antes de que el Khan de la Muerte pudiera disparar la ráfaga de energía, un Shuriken de energía aúrica atravesó los aires golpeando su muñeca y obligándolo a detener su ataque.

—¡Ah! ¿quién fue? —inquirió Sepultura molesto.

Tiamat y Kali se volvieron hacia un extremo para encarar a sus misteriosos atacantes. Ahí frente a ellos, Zacek y un grupo de jóvenes entre los que se encontraba Lis-ek, los miraban desafiantemente.

—¡Canallas! —vociferó Zacek—. Ha matado a muchos terrícolas, pero estamos aquí para detenerlos.

Tiamat sonrió con arrogancia y examinó al emperador zuyua de arriba abajo.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú, insolente? —guardó silencio y lo miró directo a los ojos. Había una gran fuerza de voluntad en aquel joven de cabello blanco.

Zacek miró a los Khans y a continuación cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en él.

Desde su elevada posición, Sepultura sonrió. "Parece que se acobardo", pensó. "Quizás ahora va a rogarnos".

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Kali—. Ahora es tarde para que te arrepientas.

Como respuesta, Zacek abrió los ojos, clavó su mirada en los Khans y repitió una oración en voz alta:

—_LA´ YUME NUM T´ OX MUK´ IL IN TIAL_.

A continuación el cuerpo del emperador zuyua se cubrió con una energía luminosa y una asombrosa transformación comenzó a llevarse a cabo. Una señal de alerta brotó de los escáneres de Tiamat y sus compañeros.

Finalmente, se produjo un violento resplandor y una imponente figura apareció ante los guerreros de Abbadón. A simple vista, aquel sujeto parecía la mezcla perfecta entre un Samurai Japonés y un robot.

Súbitamente, el misterioso guerrero habló a los Khans con una voz metálica, cavernosa y grave.

—Mi nombre es Zacek, pero en las batallas soy mejor conocido como... ¡Karmatrón!

_Continuará... ._


	26. LA EXISTENCIA EN PELIGRO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXV**

**LA EXISTENCIA EN PELIGRO**

_Ciudad de Monterrey, México_

Tiamat miró a Karmatrón fijamente y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. En el visor de su escáner visual podían verse distintos caracteres, los cuales le indicaban el elevado nivel de combate de su nuevo adversario. No obstante, lo cierto era que el Khan del Dragón confiaba más en su propia percepción que en aquel aparato para evaluar el poder de sus rivales.

—Con qué tú eres Karmatrón, ¿eh? —hizo una pausa y dio un paso al frente—. Ya había oído hablar de ti hace mucho tiempo y la verdad tenía ganas de conocerte. Tus proezas como guerrero son legendarias.

Karmatrón adoptó una posición de guardia y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso son aliados de Asura?

Tiamat bajó la cabeza, luego cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una risita.

—No, nosotros somos los Khans y servimos al emperador N´astarith.

—¿N´astarith? —repitió Lis-ek como si fuera eco.

El Khan del Dragón abrió sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Lis.

—Exactamente. Él pronto dominará la Existencia por completo, que de eso no les quepa la menor duda. Dentro de muy poco tiempo, N´astarith también controlará este pequeño planeta y a todos sus habitantes.

Un joven de larga cabellera pelirroja que vestía los mismos atuendos de los guerreros Kundalini, dio un paso al frente apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Pero que tonterías están diciendo.

—Zaboot, tranquilízate —le calmó Lis—. No dejes que la ira nuble tu mente.

Tiamat sonrió malévolamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—A simple vista puedo darme cuenta de que la mayoría de ustedes no representan un peligro para nosotros. Sus niveles de ataque son muy bajos para guerreros como nosotros.

Kali, por su parte, clavó su mirada en los guerreros Kundalini que tenía enfrente —El príncipe gnomulón Cord y su eterno guardián Gorok; el hombre pez Tritón; el brujo Shilbalam y finalmente Zaboot; cada uno distinto y poseedor de un objeto de poder que los ayudaba a luchar en contra del Mal y en protección de los débiles—, y los estudió detenidamente.

Sepultura descendió lentamente para unirse a sus camaradas. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se colocó junto a la Khan de la Destrucción y se preparó para el combate.

—Guerreros Kundalini, prepárense. Los mataremos a todos y yo me quedaré con sus cráneos como trofeos.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Uller finalmente pudo abrirse paso entre los escombros para unirse a sus compañeros.

—Uller, ¿te encuentras bien? —le inquirió Karmatrón apenas lo vio.

El hombre de hielo asintió.

—Si, no te preocupes, pero tengan cuidado. Aparentemente ellos tienen más poder del que nos muestran.

Karmatrón volvió la vista hacia Tiamat y los otros para escudriñarlos.

—Sí, puedo darme cuenta de eso.

Un viento recorrió el lugar y removió los cabellos de todos los ahí congregados. A corta distancia se podía escuchar los disparos láser cayendo todavía sobre la ciudad de Monterrey. Tiamat y Karmatrón se miraron el uno al otro, pero ninguno dijo nada, Finalmente, el Khan de Dragón avanzó hacia los guerreros Kundalini.

—Yo me haré cargo de él —anunció Karmatrón sin mirar a sus compañeros—, los demás encárguense de los otros dos. Tengan cuidado, percibo un gran poder oculto en ellos.

A bordo del _Águila__ Real 77_, el príncipe Saulo y su tripulación se preparaban para iniciar el viaje dimensional. Para evitar llamar la atención y proteger a la flota aliada, Saulo había ordenado llevar la nave lejos del sistema Adur.

—Las coordenadas están listas, señor —anunció el capitán de la nave con importancia.

Saulo respiró hondo y volvió la mirada hacia un par de jóvenes vestidos con los mismos atuendos de los Celestiales que aguardaban en un extremo.

—Espero que se encuentren preparados, este será quizás su primera batalla.

—Puede contar con nosotros, maestro —dijo Areth.

El príncipe endoriano fijó la mirada en su joven discípula. Areth, de dieciséis años, tenía diez menos que Saulo y todavía estaba aprendiendo. Aunque más baja que Ezequieth, el otro discípulo de Saulo, era delgada y de rápidos reflejos. El rostro de muchacha sugería una inmadurez de la que en realidad ya se había librado hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto Areth como Ezequieth aún no eran Celestiales de pleno derecho, pero les faltaba poco para serlo.

Cuando Saulo volvió a hablar, estaba escudriñando el espacio por la pantalla visora.

—Todavía son muy jóvenes, pero se han desempañado con bastante éxito durante los entrenamientos.

Ezequieth sonrió confiadamente.

—Estamos listos para lo que sea —aseguró.

Saulo meneó con la cabeza.

—No te confíes, Ezequieth, recuerda que nuestros enemigos son los Khans y son extremadamente poderosos. Ellos han conseguido eliminar a la mayoría de los Caballeros Celestiales en toda la galaxia.

Areth bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Antes de partir, Saulo los había puesto al corriente acerca de todo lo que estaba en juego. La ansiedad y las dudas recorrían la mente y el corazón de los jóvenes aspirantes.

—Todo listo —anunció el piloto por encima del hombro y permaneció a la espera de nuevas instrucciones.

Saulo asintió.

—De acuerdo, inicien el traslado.

Inmóviles en el puente de mando, todos contemplaron en silencio como los pilotos de la nave extendían las manos sobre los controles y activaban el transportador dimensional. Una pequeña abertura de energía rasgó el continuo espacio-tiempo cuando la nave entró en ésta dejando atrás su propio universo.

_ Ciudad de Monterrey, México_

Tiamat se detuvo frente Karmatrón y lo miró fijamente. El guerrero Kundalini, por su parte, le devolvió la mirada de igual modo. Se podía decir que ambos se estaban estudiando mutuamente en espera de poder encontrar sus puntos débiles. Permanecieron mirándose por un breve instante hasta que el Khan del Dragón alzó su mano derecha para disparar una descarga de energía.

En la misma manera que Uller lo había hecho anteriormente, Karmatrón desapareció de la vista de Tiamat justo a tiempo. El rayo de luz pasó de largo y se impacto contra unos edificios viejos reduciéndolos a un amasijo de hierros y escombros. El Khan de Dragón sonrió, sin tener que volver la mirada, supo de inmediato que Karmatrón estaba detrás de él. Con la velocidad del rayo, el Kundalini alzó sus manos y generó varias ondas de choque que golpearon a Tiamat por la espalda.

El guerrero de Abbadón salió disparado por los aires. Su capa negra se deshizo en un millón de pedazos, pero su armadura no sufrió el menor daño. Contrario a lo que Karmatrón esperaba; Tiamat recuperó el equilibrio y dando una espectacular pirueta en el aire, aterrizó el suelo sin mayor problema.

—Vaya, me impresionas —reconoció Tiamat mientras se acomodaba los cabellos—. Déjame ver si entendí lo que sucede. Cuando repites esa oración tu cuerpo se recubre con esa especie de armadura que portas, ¿no es así, Zacek?

Karmatrón asintió.

—Así es, veo que realmente sabes mucho sobre mí y mi poder.

Tiamat cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Y no sólo es la armadura. Tu nivel de combate se eleva increíblemente, espero que esta batalla valga la pena.

—Un verdadero guerrero sabe que lo más importante no es la conquista sobre otros, sino la conquista de uno mismo —declaró el Kundalini adoptando una postura de pelea.

Tiamat abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír mientras una aura de color negra recorría su cuerpo.

—Eso lo veremos —murmuró confiadamente.

Un extraño fenómeno comenzó suceder. Poderosos y rápidos vientos comenzaron a emanar del cuerpo del Khan del Dragón, era como si de pronto se hubiera desatado una terrible tormenta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —le inquirió Karmatrón algo confundido—, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Como respuesta, Tiamat alzó sus brazos hacia el Kundalini con fuerza y grito:

—_¡Drako Ventus!_

Un fuerte vendaval emanó de los brazos del Khan del Dragón golpeando fuertemente a Karmatrón. Tiamat sonrió maliciosamente y desplegando su aura presionó el ataque, el aire comenzó a cobrar mayor fuerza hasta que finalmente Karmatrón salió disparado hacia el cielo.

El aire que rodeaba al Kundalini empezó a girar alrededor de él rápidamente, por unos instantes Karmatrón luchó por recuperar el control, pero era inútil, el viento ejercía una enorme fuerza que le impedía moverse. Un torbellino se formó alrededor del Kundalini y cuando éste pensó que las cosas no podrían empeorar más; poderosos relámpagos comenzaron a golpearlo por todos lados. Desde el suelo, Tiamat contemplaba divertido el cruento espectáculo.

—¡¿Qué te parece, Zacek?! —exclamó triunfantemente—. Y eso que el verdadero dolor aun no ha empezado.

Dentro del torbellino, Karmatrón sabía que debía actuar con rapidez; los relámpagos continuaban golpeándolo con increíble fuerza. Haciendo un gran esfuerza, el Kundalini apretó los puños y desplegando una poderosa aura disipó el torbellino liberándose finalmente del ataque de Tiamat.

—Debo reconocer que tienes mucho poder —declaró Karmatrón—. Pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme.

El Kundalini alzó sus brazos y lanzó una poderosa descarga láser con sus puños. El Khan del Dragón se mantuvo firme esperando el ataque. Con absoluta calma, levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo y enseguida un poderoso escudo de energía lo envolvió para protegerlo.

—_¡Drako Scuama!_

El cuerpo de Tiamat se iluminó segundos antes de que la descarga láser lo golpeara, y Karmatrón alcanzó a distinguir la sombra casi imperceptible de una sonrisa en el astuto rostro del Khan. La descarga láser cruzó silbando el aire y se impacto en Tiamat, explotándole encima de su coraza de energía. El violento estallido provocado por el ataque del Kundalini levantó una gruesa nube de escombros y polvo que cubrió completamente al guerrero de Abbadón. Para evaluar mejor el resultado de su acción, Karmatrón descendió justo frente donde se suponía estaba Tiamat.

_"Es extraño que no haya intentado esquivar mi descarga"_, pensó.

Como si se tratará de un espectro del más allá, la sombría figura del Khan del Dragón emergió lentamente del humo que lo envolvía. Con su coraza de energía todavía alrededor de él, Tiamat dejó ver claramente que su cuerpo no había sufrido el menor rasguño

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Karmatrón exaltado—. ¡No pude dañarlo!

El guerrero Abbadonita dejó escapar una leve sonrisa mientras su coraza de energía se disipaba lentamente.

—Estás asombrado, ¿no es así? La verdad es que estoy decepcionado, no eres lo que esperaba. Realmente tu nivel de ataque y habilidades dejan mucho que desear.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Tiamat se alisó los cabellos.

—Lo que oíste, Karmatonto. Sencillamente no eres rival para mí.

—¡Ahora verás, canalla!

Karmatrón apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a concentrar su energía aúrica. Tiamat volvió a sonreír y se colocó en guardia.

—Si, así debe ser —musitó—. Pelea con todas tus fuerzas.

A escasos metros del lugar donde Tiamat y Karmatrón combatían, , el príncipe Gnomulón Cord, su guardaespaldas Gork, el brujo Shilbalam, Uller y Zaboot se enfrentaban a Sepultura.

El Khan de la Muerte, lejos de mostrarse preocupado ante la superioridad numérica de los Guerreros Kundalini, sonreía despreocupadamente. Parecía como sí supiera que ninguno de ellos era capaz de dañarlo.

—¿De que te ríes, miserable? —le inquirió Zaboot al tiempo en que desenfundaba la espada de los Inmortales.

Sepultura desvió la mirada hacia Zaboot.

—Me rió de todos ustedes, gusanos. No tienen la suficiente fuerza para ganarme, ya registre sus niveles de ataque y entre todos sólo tienen 2,700 unidades de fuerza. Eso significa que, lógicamente, ustedes son infinitamente más débiles de lo que creía.

Cord dio un paso al frente y sacó un shuriken dorado de entre sus ropas.

—¡Eso lo veremos!

El príncipe gnomulón lanzó su shuriken contra Sepultura, pero el Khan de la Muerte ni siquiera se movió. A un centímetro de que la estrella golpeara su rostro, ésta se elevó por los aires y comenzó a girar alrededor del imperial. Sepultura sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para observar a Cord, era obvio que controlaba el shuriken mentalmente.

—¿Así que piensas que puedes ganarme con esa arma? —le inquirió el Khan burlonamente—. No eres nada para mí.

Cord no prestó la más mínima atención a su enemigo y siguió concentrado. El shuriken continuó dando vueltas alrededor del Khan hasta que finalmente se detuvo encima de su cabeza y le descargó un rayo de energía que le explotó encima. El cuerpo de Sepultura desapareció en una densa nube de humo y polvo. Después de haber ejecutado el ataque, el shuriken dorado volvió a las manos de su dueño.

—¡Bien hecho, Príncipe! —le felicitó Gorok—. Eso le pasa por confiado... .

Gorok no pudo terminar la frase. Al disiparse el humo de la explosión, todos los Kundalini descubrieron con asombro que el Khan de la Muerte no había sufrido el menor daño.

—¿Acaso creen que con tan poca energía van a poder derrotarme? —hizo una pausa y frunció el entrecejo—. Son una vergüenza... ¡Ahora verán!

Todos los Kundalini adoptaron diferentes posturas de combate. Zaboot apuntó su espada contra el cuerpo del Khan, al menor movimiento no dudaría en atravesarlo.

—¡Quieto! —le advirtió, mirándolo fijamente.

Sepultura miró a Zaboot de reojo, luego sonrió malévolamente y a continuación desapareció de la vista de todos. Cord buscó al imperial por todos lados, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando al fin pudo encontrarlo frente a él, éste le propinó un potente puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Cord sintió como su vista se nublaba poco a poco mientras se doblaba, aquel había sido un golpe muy poderoso. Viendo lo sucedido, Gorok empuño fuertemente una hacha y se lanzó contra Sepultura.

El Khan de la Muerte retiró su puño lentamente del cuerpo del príncipe gnomulón mientras éste caí al suelo derrotado. Cuando el guerrero de Abbadón miró por encima del hombro, ya casi tenía a Gorok encima. Sepultura, sorprendido por la ferocidad con la que atacaba el otro Kundalini, atrapó la hoja del hacha con una sola mano justo antes de que ésta rozara su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Gorok preso del terror—. ¡No puede ser!

A pesar de ser un gnomulón extremadamente fuerte y de sus habilidades como guerrero Kundalini, el guardaespaldas del príncipe Cord descubrió que por más fuerza que le imprimiera a su hacha, no podría dañar a su adversario; simplemente su fuerza era muy inferior la del enemigo que tenía enfrente.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; Sepultura condujo su puño hacia el pecho de Gorok. Dejando escapar una maliciosa sonrisa, el Khan imperial extendió su mano a escasos centímetros de Kundalini y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, una esfera de energía apareció en la mano del imperial.

Con una fuerte disparo, Sepultura arrojó a Gorok contra un edificio a medio derrumbar. Provocando un fuerte estruendo al momento del impacto, el cuerpo del gonomulón desapareció en medio de una montaña de escombros y fierros retorcidos.

—¡Gorok! —gritaron Zaboot y Uller al unísono.

Sepultura se volvió hacia los tres Kundalini restantes y les dijo en tono burlón:

—No se preocupen, en un instante los mandaré al otro mundo a reunirse con sus amigos.

Sujetando fuertemente un báculo mágico, el brujo Shilbalam dio un paso al frente y se preparó para encarar al Khan guerrero. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro de sus amigos fuera herido.

—¡Malvado! Sólo a los seres inconscientes y vacíos se les hace fácil matar.

Sepultura lo miró.

—No digas tonterías, viejo. Ustedes dicen esas clase de cosas porque son débiles. Pero yo, que soy invencible, no necesito de esa filosofía barata. Aquellos que osan desafiar el destino de Abbadón merecen sufrir en el infierno.

Shilbalam apuntó su báculo contra el imperial y le disparó un rayo. La descarga mágica del Kundalini chocó contra el pecho del Khan sin causarle la menor molestia. Una expresión de horror se apoderó de Shilbalam

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó incrédulo.

Sepultura miró al viejo Kundalini con absoluta arrogancia.

—Tonto, las armaduras de nosotros los Khans son a prueba de cualquier hechizo mágico —extendió mano con la palma orientada hacia Shilbalam—. Es demasiado tarde para ti, anciano.

Una esfera de energía salió de la mano del imperial y golpeó el suelo bajo Shilbalam. Una fuerte explosión hizo que el viejo brujo saliera volando por los aires ofreciendo un blanco perfecto para Sepultura.

—¡Ahora morirás!

El Khan de la Muerte formó otra esfera de energía en sus manos con la intención de rematar al Guerrero Kundalini, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, una descarga gélida lo golpeó por la espalda congelándolo de inmediato. El cuerpo de Shilbalam cayó pesadamente en el suelo aparentemente a salvo.

—¡Bien hecho, Uller! —gritó Zaboot.

El guerrero de hielo bajó sus brazos mientras meditaba que acción tomar a continuación. Había tenido éxito en congelar al Sepultura, pero interiormente Uller sabía que una simple capa de hielo no detendría al Khan de la Muerte por mucho tiempo. Aprovechando la situación, Zaboot corrió hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo del viejo brujo para socorrerlo.

—Shilbalam, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Si, pero no te descuides, muchacho. Ese guerrero es extremadamente fuerte.

Zaboot y Uller se volvieron hacia el sitio donde estaba Sepultura. Un ligero temblor comenzó a sentirse cuando el guerrero de Abbadón incrementó su aura para finalmente liberarse del hielo.

—Ah, eso si que fue realmente refrescante —dijo mientras los pedazos de hielo se evaporaban antes de caer al suelo—. Son estos ataques los que me hacen sentir realmente un ser superior.

Zaboot alzó ambas cejas. _"No puede ser"_, pensó. _"No puede ser"_.

El Khan de la Muerte clavó sus ojos en los Kundalini restantes.

—Sí eso es todo lo que pueden ofrecerme, entonces mi victoria es segura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zaboot depositó a Shilbalam en el suelo y a continuación sujeto su espada con fuerza. No iba a darse por vencido, no tan fácilmente.

—Escúchame bien, quien quiera que seas —comenzó a decirle—. No sé por que razón haces esto, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que continúes.

Sepultura bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Veo que aun no entiendes nada, estúpido. Nosotros los Khan servimos al emperador N´astarith y nuestra misión en este mundo es obtener una de las doce gemas estelares. Con ellas en nuestro poder, el emperador podrá dominar la Existencia. Se convertirá en un dios.

Zaboot abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

—Pues en ese caso no lo permitiremos.

Con su espada en las manos, el Kundalini se arrojó sobre su adversario. Zaboot decidió iniciar el ataque con un diluvio de mandobles y estocadas que caían sobre el Khan desde todos los ángulos posibles. Pero a pesar de que Zaboot estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Sepultura lograba esquivar la espada del guerrero Kundalini con asombrosa facilidad, parecía ser capaz de anticiparse a cada movimiento antes de que se produjera.

Agotado por el esfuerzo, Zaboot detuvo el ataque por un momento. A diferencia del Sepultura que lucía tranquilo y confiado, el rostro del Kundalini estaba bañado en sudor y tenso por la fatiga.

—Veo que estás acabado —dijo Sepultura esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Me das lástima.

El Kundalini apretó los dientes y reinició el combate, pero enseguida descubrió que sus mejores esfuerzos no bastarían para obtener una rápida solución a la batalla. Zaboot comenzó a jadear, consciente de que debía pensar en algo cerró sus ojos y desapareció.

La expresión de Sepultura sufrió una transformación. ¿A donde se había ido Zaboot? Miró hacia todos lados en su búsqueda, pero no lo encontró. No había desaparecido gracias a su velocidad ya que era más lento que él y en dado caso se hubiera dado cuenta inmediatamente del lugar donde se encontrara.

Los ojos del imperial se movían de lado a lado tratando de ubicar a Zaboot cuando de pronto, su Escáner visual emitió un pitido de alarma. Esbozando una sonrisa burlona, Sepultura alzó su mano y se giró hacia un costado para disparar un rayo que golpeó el cuerpo invisible del Kundalini.

—¡Ahí estás! —gritó.

Zaboot se desplomó en el suelo visiblemente aturdido. Estaba claro que el rayo de Sepultura había tenido la suficiente fuerza para derrotar al guerrero Kundalini de forma definitiva sacándolo de la batalla.

—¿Así que estabas invisible? —le inquirió con desdén—. Es una lástima para ti que mi Escáner visual te haya detectado —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Uller—. Y ahora, ¿qué harás, hombrecillo de hielo? ¿Me atacarás?

El guerrero Kundalini de hielo apretó fuertemente sus puños y se arrojó sobre Sepultura decidido a derrotarlo, pero justo cuando estuvo al alcance de sus golpes, el Khan desapareció de su vista. Uller esbozó una cara de sorpresa, con sus ojos buscó a su oponente por todos lados sin llegar a encontrarlo, cuando su percepción le indicó que estaba en peligro, el Kundalini reaccionó demasiado tarde.

El Khan de la Muerte apareció por su costado derecho y le descargó una lluvia de potentes golpes sobre todo su cuerpo. Los ataques del Khan de la muerte eran de una velocidad increíble; Uller no pudo defenderse, mucho menos atacar. Finalmente con una potente patada; Sepultura lo arrojó contra un edificio todavía en pie a cinco manzanas de distancia. Volando a una increíble velocidad, el cuerpo del Kundalini atravesó el edificio de lado a lado como si se tratara de un proyectil para luego estrellarse en un pequeño establecimiento demoliéndolo por completo.

Seguro de su triunfo, el Khan de la Muerte sonrió con entera satisfacción.

—Bien, ahora podré buscar la gema en completa calma sin insectos que me molesten —bajó la cabeza y miró a los guerreros por un momento—. Les quitaría los cráneos con gusto, pero no tengo tiempo.

Cerca de lo que había sido un importante edificio de gobierno, se encontraban Lis-ek, Tritón y Kali. Luego de haberse alejado para permitir que Tiamat y Karmatrón pudieran pelear con todas sus fuerzas, las dos jóvenes y el hombre pez; habían llegado hasta ese lugar.

La Khan de la Destrucción se llevó la mano a su escáner visual para mediar el nivel de ataque de la guerrera Kundalini que estaba ante ella.

_"Sólo setenta y dos unidades de fuerza"_, pensó Kali.

La Kundalini, por su parte, examinó a la Khan detenidamente.

—Vete de aquí, niña —le dijo Kali tranquilamente—. No tienes el poder necesario para luchar contra mí. Únicamente desperdiciarás tu vida en vano.

Lis enarcó una ceja, sí creía que iba a asustarla con aquellas declaraciones estaba completamente equivocada. Sin decir una sola palabra, la Kundalini alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para frotar un par de brazaletes blancos que llevaba puestos y gritó en voz alta:

—_¡Shambhavi Shakti!_

De la misma forma que había sucedido con Zacek, un resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de Lis-ek por completo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Kali descubrió que los atuendos de la Kundalini habían cambiado por completo. En su rostro llevaba un pequeño antifaz que le cubría los ojos, su traje ahora era de una sola pieza y de color morado; una capa blanca hondeaba en su espalda.

Al igual que su esposo, Lis-ek se había transformado en una guerrera diferente. Sin la necesidad de usar el Escáner, Kali se dio cuenta de que el nivel de combate de Lis había aumentado con aquella transformación.

—¿Así que, al igual que Zacek también te has transformado? —le inquirió.

Lis la miró fijamente y asintió.

—Exactamente, ahora mi nombre es Molécula y tengo la habilidad de alterar las estructuras moleculares de cualquier objeto con mis poderes.

Tritón dio un paso al frente y adoptó una postura de combate.

—Ten cuidado, Lis —le advirtió sin apartar la mirada de Kali—. Algo me dice que es más fuerte de lo que parece.

La Khan de la Destrucción esbozó una sonrisa burlona y clavó la mirada en Tritón.

—Realmente no tienes idea, hombre pez.

Tritón fue el primero en atacar, alzando sus puños dio un salto en el aire para intentar golpear el rostro de la imperial con una patada. Kali miró al Kundalini con desgano, pero no hizo nada, sin embargo una poderosa aura de energía comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Justo a dos metros de que Tritón pudiera golpear a Kali, una fuerza invisible lo golpeó inesperadamente, parándolo en seco y arrojándolo por los aires.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Tritón! —gritó Lis.

El hombre pez sintió como toda su vida transcurría en unos minutos frente a sus ojos mientras volaba por los aires sin control. Haciendo un esfuerzo, el Kundalini usó su habilidad de teletransportación, para transportarse nuevamente frente a Kali.

—Tu aura, es muy poderosa —reconoció el hombre pez mientras se limpiaba con el puño el fino hilo de sangre que escurría por su boca.

—Y eso que aun no he usado ni la décima parte, insecto.

Tritón dio un paso hacia atrás y se dispuso a reiniciar la pelea.

—Esta vez no te será tan fácil.

Kali miró al hombre pez fijamente. Antes de que Tritón pudiera hacer un solo movimiento, la guerrera de la Destrucción desapareció de sus ojos. El rostro del Kundalini sufrió una transformación cuando sintió un súbito impacto en el estómago, su visión se nubló rápidamente, pero aun así pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

De una manera increíblemente rápida, la Khan de la Destrucción había llegado hasta donde él se encontraba y con una velocidad invisible para cualquier ojo, le había propinado un fuerte golpe que lo obligó a doblarse por la mitad para finalmente desplomarse en el suelo sin sentido ante los pies de Kali.

—¡Tritón! —gritó Lis aterrada.

La Khan alzó la vista para mirar a la Molécula fijamente como escrutándola.

—Bien, ahora ya no hay nadie que nos interrumpa, podremos pelear a gusto.

A Lis no le agradaba la idea de pelear sola contra aquella desconocida, pero no tenía alternativa. Concentrándose para reunir la mayor cantidad de energía aúrica, la Molécula adoptó una postura de combate y se preparó para llevar a cabo una feroz ofensiva.

Sobre los cielos de Monterrey, las naves alienígenas continuaban cazando en grupo a los aviones terrícolas. Uno por uno, los veloces F-15 Eagle iban desapareciendo del firmamento dejando la vida de sus pilotos en manos de los extraterrestres.

En el puente de mando del Devastador imperial, los oficiales Abbadonitas seguían el transcurso de la batalla a través de sus instrumentos. El capitán de la nave estaba fascinado con el trabajo que estaban haciendo sus cazas.

—Capitán, nuestros módems receptores están captando nuevas señales, tal parece que los terrícolas han enviado refuerzos —informó un técnico sin emoción alguna en su voz—. Pondre la imagen en el monitor.

La pantalla visora del puente de mando mostraba al menos unos setenta platillos diminutos de color amarillo que se aproximaban rápidamente. A diferencia de los aviones F-15, estos nuevos platillos se movían zigzagueando de un lado a otro de la misma manera en que lo hacía los cazas imperiales de Abbadón.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó el capitán cuando las naves desconocidas entraron en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad atacada—. Toda la energía al escudo protector.

Aquellos platillos voladores eran nada menos que las fuerzas armadas de Agarthi: los cazas Tao. Respondiendo a las ordenes del emperador Zacek, las naves de la G.A.U. se prepararon para iniciar el ataque sobre la nave extraterrestre. Su misión consistía en atacar la nave en diferentes zonas para obligarla a abandonar el planeta, pero aquello no iba a ser tan fácil. Tan pronto los cazas Tao estuvieron a distancia de tiro, las baterías turboláser del Devastador Estelar comenzaron a abrir fuego sobre ellos.

Cuatro cazas Tao se lanzaron directamente contra el Devastador imperial disparando ráfagas de antimateria continuamente, sin embargo el escudo de la nave bloqueó todos los ataques sin ninguna dificultad. Dos de los cazas fueron alcanzados por sus cañones y estallaron en el aire. Los demás se dieron a la fuga rápidamente.

—¡Tienen un escudo alrededor del casco! —gritó furiosamente uno de los pilotos supervivientes—. No podemos dañarla.

Las naves Tao que habían iniciado el ataque en contra de los cazas enemigas comenzaron a experimentar el mismo problema. Uno de los cazas Tao persiguió a una nave abbadonita disparando continuas ráfagas de rayos antimateria. Uno de los disparos chocó cuatro metros antes de alcanzar la superficie de la nave enemiga. Ésta dio un capirotazo en el aire y retomó su camino como si nada.

—¡Maten a esos insectos! —gritó el capitán abbadonita dominado por la excitación.

El jefe técnico de radar a bordo del _Dagón_ siguió el desarrollo de la batalla en silencio hasta que recibió nuevas señales. Algo más se acercaba a la nave imperial.

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Señor, no lo va a creer, pero un grupo de robots de aspecto humanoide se aproximan rápidamente.

El capitán del _Dagón_ miró por encima del técnico para observar su pantalla hasta que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Pero ¿qué demonios?

Aquel numeroso grupo de enormes robots que volaban por los cielos eran conocidos en ese mundo como los Transformables. Construidos por Zacek y por un científico llamado Dhatú, aquellos sofisticados robots con sentimientos consistían la principal fuerza de defensa en Agarthi. Disgregándose en diferentes direcciones, los robots zuyua se dispusieron a atacar la nave imperial.

El líder de los Transformables, un robot de nombre Titán, se dirigió a sus compañeros para anunciarles la estrategia a seguir.

—Ataquen por diferentes zonas. Debemos forzarlos a abandonar el planeta.

Otro de los Transformables, uno de color blanco con gris y armado con poderosas garras, asintió.

—De acuerdo, jefe —asintió Estelaris.

El capitán de la nave imperial casi estalló de ira cuando vio por medio de la ventana frontal como los robots zuyua se disponían a unirse al ataque en su contra.

—¡Malditos muñecos de lámina! —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia sus oficiales—. ¡Rápido! ¡Dejen salir a Landa, ya verán como él los destruirá en unos instantes!

Entretanto, siguiendo las ordenes de Titán, los Transformables se acercaron a la nave en medio de una violenta lluvia de disparos enemigos para iniciar el ataque. Uno de los robot zuyua más grandes, Invesbot, hizo el ademán de tratar de acercarse al casco del Devastador, pero fue inútil, los disparos enemigos lo obligaron a darse media vuelta y a retirarse.

Un estruendo terrible irrumpió, llamando la atención de todos los combatientes. La parte central del inferior de la nave se estaba moviendo. Enormes puertas interconectadas comenzaron a desplegarse hacia abajo Todo el centro de la nave, en una superficie de un kilómetro de ancho, empezó a abrirse mostrando el interior ligeramente iluminado. En el mismo centro un enorme coloso mecánico de cien metros de altura empezó a bajar hacia la ciudad.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Titán sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

A simple vista parecía que aquel gigante estaba dormido, pero sólo era eso, una apariencia. Titán retrocedió unos metros en el aire para evaluar la situación mientras los cazas Tao continuaban estallando aquí y allá. Aunque la mayoría de los Transformables que participaban en el ataque, medían más de diez metros aproximadamente, aquel enorme coloso era diez veces mayor que el más grande de ellos.

Tras un ligero pitido casi imperceptibles, los ojos del monstruoso Landa se iluminaron y a continuación clavó su mirada computarizada en los robots zuyua.

—Prepárense, insectos —les dijo con una voz cavernosa—. Voy a despedazarlos miembro por miembro.

_Continuará... ._


	27. NO VAYAS SOLO, CADMIO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**"NO VAYAS SOLO, CADMIO"**

Con una velocidad asombrosa, el _Águila Real 77_ emergió de un agujero dimensional y tomó rumbo hacia el planeta Tierra de aquella realidad. Tras hacer un rápido análisis de toda el área, Saulo y su tripulación concluyeron que la nave imperial aún no había abandonado aquella dimensión.

—Señor, captó la presencia de un Devastador imperial en ese planeta —anunció uno de sus oficiales, levantándose de su asiento con urgencia—. Afortunadamente no hay evidencia de que haya más naves enemigas en el área.

El príncipe endoriano caminó hasta el ventanal del puente y contempló con asombro la resplandeciente esfera de color azul suspendida en medio de las tinieblas del espacio. El parecido con el planeta Tierra que él conocía lo dejó estupefacto por un momento. Era como sí se encontrara en su propia realidad y no en otro universo diferente.

—Gran Creador, ese planeta es idéntico al Planeta Azul —murmuró sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Cuando Mariana y Cadmio le informaron acerca del enorme parecido que el mundo de Ranma tenía con la Tierra, el príncipe endoriano creyó que estaban exagerando y que era imposible que existiera un planeta igual a otro, aunque estuviera en un universo diferente. Ahora comprendía que estaba equivocado en sus conocimientos con respecto a las similitudes entre las diferentes realidades.

Areth se levantó de su asiento y fue a reunirse con Saulo.

—Saulo, ¿qué plan tienes en mente?

Como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño; Saulo parpadeó varias veces frente al ventanal y a continuación se volvió hacia la tripulación.

—¡Rápido! Vayamos hacia donde se encuentra el Devastador Estelar —hizo una pausa y puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Areth—. Percibo varias auras bastante poderosas, me temo que quizás haya un enfrentamiento.

La joven Celestial asintió.

—Estamos listos, maestro.

La nave plateada se introdujo hacia el voluminoso planeta azul que iba llenando el ventanal a medida que atravesaban su atmósfera.

_Ciudad de Monterrey._

Landa era un enorme coloso fuertemente armado. Construido por Zocrag como arma de destrucción masiva para apoyar a las fuerzas imperiales durante las invasiones; consistía una clara visión de lo que era el terror personificado. Dos enormes apéndices brotaban de sus mejillas. Su estructura le confería más el aspecto de un guerrero con armadura que el de un robot. Dotado de múltiples armas, sin duda era un oponente sumamente peligroso para quien quiera que se atravesará en su camino.

—Asquerosas chatarras, prepárense a ser destruidos completamente —sentenció mientras desplegaba un látigo gigantesco—. Sólo me tomaré unos quince ciclos en aplastarlos a todos.

Radegast, uno de los robots zuyua más fuertes y poderosos de todos los Transformables, voló a toda velocidad hacia el rostro del robot abbadonita para golpearlo usando todo el cuerpo. Su intención era desconcertarlo para que sus demás compañeros pudieran atacarlo en diferentes zonas al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora conocerás el poder de Radegast.

Landa clavó su mirada en el Transformable y a continuación levantó su látigo. Con un certero golpe, el robot imperial despachó a Radegast y lanzó lejos. Titán se quedó perplejo.

—Sí ese es todo el poder ya estuvo que les gané.

Estelaris fue el siguiente en atacar. Dotado con un potente cañón láser en su único ojo, el robot zuyua descargó un potente disparo en contra de la cabeza de Landa.

—Rayos láser a la orden.

Sin embargo el campo de fuerza del robot abbadonita bloqueó el ataque sin dificultad.

—Tus lucecitas me hacen los mandados —repuso con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Chatarra, tramposa! —le gritó Estelaris—. Traes un campo de fuerza, eso no se vale.

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento, Landa alzó su látigo nuevamente y golpeó a Estelaris, mandándolo a volar por los aires. El Transformable acabó su vuelo estrellándose en un enorme edificio.

—¿Quién dice que no se puede? —masculló Landa en un tono burlón mientras recogía su látigo y se volvía hacia los demás Transformables—. Ahora siguen ustedes.

Tiamat y Karmatrón continuaron incrementando sus poderes por un breve instante antes de reiniciar el combate. Lo que Zacek no sabía era que Tiamat estaba sumamente emocionado. Le encantaba pelear y demostrar su poder. Aniquilar a sus enemigos era lo que mayor placer le producía antes que cualquier otra cosa. Por aquella razón entre muchas otras, N´astarith lo tenía en alta estima.

Dando un paso al frente, el Khan del Dragón se decidió a iniciar la pelea nuevamente, pero está vez Karmatrón lo estaba esperando o al menos eso creía. Usando su increíble velocidad, el Khan desapareció de la vista del Kundalini antes de que éste pudiera golpearlo con el puño.

Karmatrón volvió la vista hacia atrás justo a tiempo para descubrir a su enemigo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar efectivamente, el Khan le propinó un potente puñetazo que lo lanzó por los aires. A continuación, Tiamat desapareció otra vez usando su velocidad.

Aturdido completamente por el golpe del enemigo, Karmatrón atravesó los cielos volando verticalmente sin control. Cuando ya estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la parte inferior de la nave imperial, Tiamat apareció de la nada para interceptarlo. Juntando ambos puños, el Khan del Dragón lo golpeó nuevamente haciendo que se estrellará contra las ruinas de un edificio, convirtiéndolo en un amasijo de escombros en medio de una nube de polvo.

Antes de que los escombros terminaren de caer al suelo y el polvo levantado por el impacto se asentará, Tiamat alzó sus manos con las palmas orientadas hacia el suelo y comenzó a disparar ráfaga tras ráfaga como desquiciado. Los rayos cayeron uno tras otro sobre el sitio donde Karmatrón se había estrellado, devastando toda el área en una poderosa y destructiva explosión.

Una vez terminado su ataque, el Khan del Dragón descendió en medio de las ruinas para buscar a su enemigo. Tiamat miró el lugar, escudriñándolo con cuidado. Su aguda percepción le indicaba claramente que Karmatrón aún estaba con vida.

—¡Sal de ahí, Karmatrón! No eres tan débil para morirte con ese ataque tan simple.

Al principio fue casi imperceptible, pero el temblor que sacudía los escombros cobró mayor fuerza hasta que finalmente estos salieron despedidos por los aires. Tiamat sonrió malévolamente. Nuevamente tenía frente a él al Guerrero Kundalini más poderoso de ese universo.

—No cabe duda de que tienes un gran poder —dijo Karmatrón—. Ni siquiera Asura pelea de la manera en que tú lo haces.

Tiamat esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Y eso que aun no he peleado con todo mi poder. Te advierto que de nada te servirá hacerte invisible. Al igual que ustedes los Kundalini, nosotros los Khans hemos desarrollado la telepatía y la percepción. Puedo ubicarte donde quiera que te encuentres.

Karmatrón sintió un leve malestar en el brazo izquierdo y se lo sujetó con la mano. A pesar de su poderosa armadura energética, ese último ataque había conseguido lastimarlo ligeramente. Sí no hacía algo pronto aquel guerrero terminaría venciéndolo.

Tiamat dio un paso al frente y clavó la mirada en el Kundalini.

—Ahora será tu final.

Abandonando cualquier pretensión de observar aunque fuera la menor cautela, Karmatrón se lanzó sobre el Khan del Dragón en una feroz acometida. Antes de que el puño del Kundalini tocara el cuerpo de Tiamat, éste volvió a utilizar su coraza de energía para protegerse.

El Kundalini lanzó golpe tras golpe con sus puños y piernas, pero la coraza de energía del Khan guerrero bloqueó todos los ataques sin ningún problema. Cuando Karmatrón comprendió que por más golpes que le lanzará no conseguiría tocarlo, se detuvo para idear una nueva estrategia. La cara de Tiamat esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Desapareciendo su coraza, el Khan recuperó la ofensiva y contraatacó. Usando sus puños y piernas comenzó a golpear el cuerpo del guerrero Kundalini.

Al principio, Karmatrón consiguió defenderse bien y eludió los ataques de su adversario, pero conforme la velocidad con la que atacaba Tiamat aumentaba a cada momento, la situación se volvió más desesperante. Atacando con una ferocidad que Karmatrón era incapaz de contener, Tiamat pudo encontrar una abertura en la defensa del Kundalini y aprovecharla.

Con un potente golpe en el estómago, Tiamat dio casi por finalizada la batalla. Con las manos en el abdomen, Karmatrón se dobló por la mitad y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sentía que la vista se le nublaba. Aquel había sido un golpe extremadamente poderoso.

—Tal parece que no eras lo que esperaba —sentenció el guerrero imperial—. Sólo eres un debilucho, pero debo admitir que peleaste con valor. Desgraciadamente, necesitas más que eso para ganarme.

Karmatrón alzó la vista lentamente y titubeó.

—La... la batalla aún no ha terminado, Tiamat.

—¿Batalla? —repitió el Khan en tono burlón—. Acabas de perder por sí no te has dado cuenta. Ahora voy a... .

Tiamat no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Una sensación conocida recorrió su cuerpo, una presencia de considerable poder se estaba acercando.

—Siento una presencia conocida... .

En la pantalla visora del puente de mando del _Águila Real 77_, Saulo y sus acompañantes observaron con detenimiento la enorme envergadura del Devastador Estelar _Dagón_ mientras su nave continuaba acercándose al lugar de la batalla.

—Al parecer el enemigo encontró alguna clase de resistencia —anunció el primer oficial—. Están librando una batalla contra esos platillos y unos robots. Quizás se trate de las fuerzas de defensa de este mundo. Intentaremos comunicarnos con ellos.

—Percibo una aura muy poderosa —declaró Saulo, mostrándose algo preocupado—. No, son tres presencias y una de ellas tiene una aura increíblemente monstruosa. Es extraño, pero me parece que ya había sentido antes una de estas energías.

Areth y Ezequieth se acercaron a su maestro.

—Yo también lo percibo —convino Areth—. ¿Qué haremos?

Sin perder más tiempo, Saulo se volvió hacia los oficiales de la nave para darles instrucciones.

—Detengan la nave. A partir de este momento, Areth, Ezequieth y yo iremos solos. No es necesario que expongan sus vidas.

El primer oficial de la nave fijó la mirada en Saulo y repuso:

—Príncipe, allá abajo hay al menos doscientas naves de combate imperiales sin mencionar a un gigantesco robot. ¿No cree que seriamos de ayuda sí nos unimos a los defensores de este mundo que se encuentran luchando contra el enemigo?

Saulo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero no deben hacer eso —dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Areth sacudió la cabeza, con un sentimiento de frustración.

—Maestro, ¿está hablando en serio?

El príncipe endoriano esbozó una mirada llena de tristeza y asintió.

—Desgraciadamente sí. Sí esta nave se une a la batalla lo más seguro es que sea dañada o destruida. Por experiencia sabemos que es imposible dañar a las naves abbadonitas y necesitamos al _Águila Real 77_ para volver a nuestra dimensión.

—¿Y qué haremos entonces, Maestro? —le inquirió Ezequieth.

—Bajaremos para ayudar a los guerreros que están luchando contra los Khans e impediremos que se lleven la gema. Una vez que nosotros la hayamos obtenido volveremos a nuestra dimensión.

Areth se cruzó de brazos no muy convencida con la decisión de su mentor.

—Maestro, no me parece correcto hacer eso. Esos guerreros están peleando por su mundo como lo haríamos nosotros. Debemos derrotar a los Khans.

Ezequieth abrió los ojos enormemente. Sencillamente, Areth estaba fuera de sí. Los Khans habían aniquilado a miles de Caballeros Celestiales por toda la galaxia, incluyendo a los más experimentados y fuertes. Ellos dos eran aprendices y jamás habían luchado contra algún Khan. Hacer lo que Areth proponía equivalía a suicidarse.

—¿Acaso estás loca? No hay forma de ganarle a esos tipos.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Saulo poniendo fin a la discusión—. Aunque no nos guste es lo único que podemos hacer.

Areth enarcó una ceja.

—Pues yo no lo apruebo, quizás lo que Astrea decía es verdad.

Saulo la miró fijamente.

—¿De qué hablas, Areth?

—De que los Caballeros Celestiales ya no son lo que eran antes, maestro. La misión de la orden es luchar por la justicia y defender a los débiles. Si hacemos lo que usted nos pide le estamos dando la espalda a ese ideal.

El príncipe endoriano bajó la cabeza molestó por la crítica. A pesar de su corte edad, Areth podía distinguir claramente lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Sí Asiont o cualquiera de sus amigos hubiera estado con ellos en ese momento, habría actuado igual. En el fondo, Saulo sabía que ayudar a quienes quieran que fueran que estuvieran allá abajo peleando, era lo correcto.

—Tienes razón, Areth —asintió Saulo para luego volverse hacia la tripulación de la nave—. Escuchen, traten de hacer contacto con los pilotos de esos platillos y díganles que se retiren lo antes posible. Sí lo hacen entonces ayúdenlos a escapar.

El primero oficial de la nave asintió de inmediato.

—Cuente con nosotros, príncipe.

Areth miró a su mentor y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. No dijo nada, pero interiormente la joven Celestial sintió una gran admiración hacia Saulo por haber tomado aquella decisión tan difícil.

_Armagedón._

La oscuridad cubría la habitación del emperador meganiano, pero el silencio de Francisco Ferrer superaba incluso el del vacío que reinaba en _Armagedón_. La familia real de Megazoar se había reunido a puerta cerrada para discutir ciertos asuntos relacionados con su alianza con Abbadón.

—Lo que sucede es inadmisible, padre —dijo David visiblemente irritado. Alto, robusto y de piel clara, sus sagaces ojos no pasaban por alto ningún detalle de los que le rodeaban—. Ese miserable de N´astarith no es de fiar.

—Tranquilízate, hijo —le calmó Francisco—. Debemos hacer algunos sacrificios sí realmente queremos lograr una galaxia por la que todos luchamos.

—Si, pero no a ese precio —replicó David dispuesto a defender su postura—. Las cosas han empeorado para nuestro pueblo desde que nos aliamos a la maldita Unión Imperial.

De menor estatura, pero igualmente robusto, Armando llevó su mirada hacia el rostro de su padre para escuchar su parecer.

—Lo entiendo, hijos, pero deben creerme —insistió Francisco—. Es cosa de un momento.

La expresión desmoralizada de David fue más elocuente que sus palabras.

—¿Un momento? Padre, abre los ojos por favor. Desde que nos unimos a Abbadón nos hemos visto forzados a aceptar su intromisión en nuestras políticas internas.

—Eso sin tomar en cuenta la cantidad de naves que hemos perdido los últimos ciclos solares estándar —añadió Armando—. De acuerdo con el ministro de defensa, las perdidas superan nuestra producción bélica.

—¡No están utilizando! —estalló finalmente David—. Cuando hicimos esta alianza con ellos se nos prometieron adelantos tecnológicos, armas y otras cosas, pero el tiempo ha pasado y hasta la fecha no nos han dado nada. Sólo nos están utilizando como vulgar carne de cañón en conflictos que no nos benefician.

David enmudeció y esperó para ver la reacción de su padre. Antes de que Francisco pudiera decir algo; Armando tomó la palabra.

—También nos han exigido una gran cantidad de trabajadores para sus fabricas de armas y naves. Sí esto continua como hasta ahora nuestro pueblo muy pronto empezará a sufrir los estragos de estas políticas.

Francisco meneó con la cabeza.

—Sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos al unirnos a Abbadón. Ustedes sólo ven lo negativo, hijos. No se han dado cuenta de que desde que nos aliamos con N´astarith, los conflictos dentro de nuestro territorio ya casi han desaparecido. Con tiempo la galaxia vivirá en completo orden y armonía.

—Existe la posibilidad de que N´astarith nos haya mentido.

La voz serena de Jesús Ferrer se impuso a las demás.

—Quizás este planeando traicionarnos y sólo quiera usarnos para sus fines.

Francisco puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jesús.

—Hijo, N´astarith siempre ha tratado bien a sus aliados. No hay razones para que comencemos a dudar de sus promesas —hizo una pausa y esperó a que todos sus hijos lo miraran—. La siguiente expedición está por partir en cualquier momento. Quiero que David vaya al frente.

David Ferrer frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—¿Yo? No puedo creerlo.

—Pues créelo, el mismo N´astarith ha dado su autorización —repuso Francisco tranquilamente—. Esta será una misión llevada a cabo por guerreros meganianos y tú irás al frente.

Armando dibujó en su rostro una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Quiénes irán con David? —le inquirió interesado.

—Cuatro de nuestros guerreros reales. Yo mismo los he seleccionado.

Los hijos de Francisco se miraron entre sí sin decir una sola palabra. Finalmente Jesús decidió tomar la palabra.

—Entiendo, de esta forma demostraremos la fuerza de nuestros guerreros ante N´astarith y ante la Alianza Estelar.

El emperador de Megazoar dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de padre orgulloso y asintió.

—Exactamente, hijo, exactamente.

_Ciudad de Monterrey._

Karmatrón intentó nuevamente ponerse en pie, pero fue inútil. Aún continuaba aturdido por el poderoso golpe de Tiamat. El Khan del Dragón escudriñó los cielos detenidamente con la mirada. Estaba seguro de que un momento a otro alguien aparecería. El rostro de Tiamat sufrió una transformación cuando contempló con claridad tres siluetas volando por los cielos a una gran velocidad. Impulsados únicamente por sus auras, las tres figuras volaron directamente hacia al campo de batalla.

—Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí —siseó maliciosamente—. ¿Con qué al fin han llegado los miembros de la Alianza Estelar?

Sin perder un segundo, Tiamat se llevó la mano a los controles de su escáner visual para comunicarse con Sepultura.

—Atención, Sepultura, ¿ya encontraste la gema?

—Estoy en eso, parece que se encuentra en una especie de museo —le respondió el Khan de la Muerte—. Tuve que matar a algunos idiotas que me topé en el camino... .

—Bien, una vez que la hayas obtenido, reúnete conmigo. Parece que los miembros de la Alianza Estelar nos han seguido hasta esta dimensión.

—¿Miembros de la Alianza? De acuerdo, en unos ciclos... .

Antes de que Tiamat pudiera terminar de oír la contestación de su compañero, Saulo, Ezequieth y Areth descendieron justo frente a él. Un profundo silencio se produjo cuando el Khan y los Celestiales se miraron mutuamente. Tiamat fue el primero en romper aquel silencio sepulcral.

—Pero miren nada más, sí se trata del gran Saulo. Como hace tiempo en que no veía tu rostro.

Sin dejarse amedrentar, el príncipe endoriano levantó su mano frente a su rostro y apretó su puño.

—¡Canalla! No conforme con lo que has hecho en nuestra propio universo ahora has venido a este otro a sembrar el caos. Vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes.

El Khan del Dragón miró a los compañeros de Saulo y a continuación esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Veo que no has venido tú solo, ¿quiénes son esos mocosos? Alumnos tuyos, ¿no es así? —hizo una pausa y dio un paso al frente—. ¿Sabes, Saulo? Jamás imagine que nos volveríamos a ver después de tantas cosas.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el príncipe endoriano se despojó de su capa y a continuación volvió el rostro hacia Ezequieth.

—Ayuda a ese guerrero a recuperarse de sus heridas mientras Arteh y yo distraemos a Tiamat, luego infórmale la razón de nuestra presencia.

El joven Celestial asintió y se aprestó a cumplir la orden. Una sonrisa de fiera atravesó el rostro del Khan del Dragón mientras les hacía una seña con la mano, invitando a los Celestiales a acercarse.

—Ten cuidado, Areth —le susurró Saulo sin apartar la mirada de su oponente—. Tiamat ha conseguido derrotar a muchos de los mejores Celestiales que he conocido.

Saulo y Areth se separaron para dejar un espacio entre ellos y lentamente fueron al encuentro con Tiamat.

A unas cuantas calles de ahí, Molécula y Kali se preparaban para combatir entre sí. Luego de haber puesto fuera de combate a Tritón, la guerrera Khan de la Destrucción permanecía en completa calma esperando a que Molécula tomará la iniciativa.

—Vamos, ¿por qué no atacas? —le preguntó Kali, desafiante

Como respuesta, la Kundalini se elevó por los aires con un poderoso salto y a continuación descargó varias esferas de fuego contra su enemiga. Kali sonrió y formando una barrera de energía alrededor de ella, bloqueó el ataque sin ningún problema.

_"Vaya, no tenía idea de que pudiera hacer eso"_, pensó Kali.

Molécula, por su parte, miró a la Khan de la Destrucción fijamente como estudiándola.

_"Al parecer sabe manejar el aura perfectamente"_, pensó la Kundalini. _"Me pregunto qué clase de poderes tendrá"_.

Kali dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y, antes de que Molécula pudiera atacarla de nuevo, desapareció.

_"¿En donde se metió?"_, pensó Molécula, mirando en todas direcciones en espera de un posible ataque. _"¿Acaso se hizo invisible?"_.

La Kundalini titubeó; después cerró sus ojos y se sumió en sí misma. Abrió los ojos de repente y volvió la vista hacia atrás. Ahí, a sus espaldas, Kali flotaba en el aire cruzada de brazos, observándola fijamente.

—Eres una guerrera excepcional, Lis-ek, pero debo decirte que por más que te esfuerces nunca podrás ganarme. Mi nivel de combate es muy superior al tuyo.

Molécula retrocedió algunos metros en el aire.

—La batalla aún no termina, Kali.

La Khan de la Destrucción cerró sus ojos en un gesto de desdén y luego bajó la cabeza.

—Parece que aún no comprendes el verdadero poder de los guerreros Khans —hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos de repente—. Te lo mostraré.

Molécula cerró sus puños y se dispuso a golpear a su enemiga, pero cuando su puño atravesó el cuerpo de la Khan; Lis se dio cuenta de que solamente se trataba solamente de una imagen. Aparentemente, Kali tenía la habilidad de proyectar proyecciones de sí misma para confundir a sus adversarios.

—No puede ser —masculló para luego llevar su mirada hacia un costado. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta estaba rodeada por al menos siete imágenes de Kali. Idénticas a la original, aquellas fantasmales imágenes la miraban detenidamente como sí en verdad todas tuvieran vida.

—Ya lo ves —se escuchó decir a la voz de la Khan—, no tienes posibilidad de ganar.

Para mejorar su defensa, Molécula transmutó su cuerpo en metal indestructible y a continuación formó un par de bumeranes de energía aúrica en sus manos.

—No importa que clase de trucos utilices. Nosotros los guerreros Kundalini nunca nos damos por vencidos porque tenemos el poder del silencio para superar cualquier obstáculo por grande que éste sea. Siempre podemos levantarnos después de cada caída. Aún después de la muerte podemos seguir adelante... Lo único que nos detendría sería la perdida de la confianza en nosotros mismos.

Una de las imágenes de Kali bajó la mirada y repuso con tristeza.

—En una ocasión conocí a un joven que hablaba igual que tú. Decía que a pesar de las adversidades podemos volver a levantarnos cuantas veces sea necesario. Desgraciadamente, esas son sólo tonterías. Únicamente los más fuertes son los que permanecen y los débiles mueren —hizo una pausa y levantó el rostro, su mirada había cambiado por completo—. Asiont sólo era pobre un soñador.

—¿Asiont? —repitió Molécula sin saber a que se refería—. ¿Acaso él es quien te dijo eso?

Kali asintió.

—Sí, pero dejémonos de pláticas. —Levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia Lis—. Es hora de que mueras.

Antes de que Molécula pudiera decir algo más, una de las imágenes de Kali le arrojó una potente descarga de energía, pero la Kundalini logró esquivarla a tiempo teletransportandose a otro extremo. La descarga pasó de largo y se estrelló en la cima de un edificio.

Con la velocidad del rayo, Molécula atacó con un boomerang a la Kali atacante, pero éste paso volando a través de la imagen como si se tratará de un fantasma. Antes de que la guerrera Kundalini tuviera tiempo de atacar otra de las imágenes, una poderosa patada la golpeó por el costado.

_"No puede ser, no sentí su presencia"_, pensó Lis mientras su visión se nublaba.

Sin dejar que Molécula reaccionará; Kali junto ambos puños y con un rápido movimiento le propinó un poderoso golpe en la nuca que la lanzó directamente hacia abajo. El cuerpo inconsciente de Lis cayó totalmente sin control, estrellándose en el suelo como si fuera un potente proyectil que desapareció bajo una cortina de escombros y humo.

Con la Molécula derrotada, las imágenes de la guerrera de la Destrucción desaparecieron al unísono y Kali quedó sola en el aire. Bajó la mirada y murmuró tristemente:

—Sólo los más fuertes sobreviven... .

En _Armagedón_ todo estaba listo para enviar una nueva expedición a través del Portal Estelar. Luego de que el Devastador Estelar _Devaki _terminara de cargar combustible, y de que David abordará la nave en compañía de cuatro guerreros de la casa real de Megazoar, N´astarith dio la orden de abrir la puerta dimensional.

—Todo en orden, mi señor —anunció el capitán del _Devaki_, dirigiéndose a David Ferrer—, los motores y el armamento se encuentran listos.

El príncipe meganiano dirigió una vaga mirada hacia el espacio a través del ventanal frontal del puente de mando del navío.

—Perfecto, preparen todos los sistemas... no importa que esos canallas de la Alianza Estelar nos sigan. Yo, David Ferrer, guerrero del Gran Dragón de Megazoar obtendré la siguiente gema estelar caiga quien caiga.

Fuera de la nave, una enorme abertura dimensional de enormes proporciones apareció frente al _Devaki._ Se produjo un breve y estridente sonido cuando la nave entró por el túnel de luz dejando atrás a la Tierra y _Armagedón_.

_Astronave Churubusco_.

El almirante Cariolano y su equipo de técnicos en comunicación y radar habían llegado a la conclusión de que los imperiales habían activado el Portal Estelar por segunda ocasión. A medida que los instrumentos del puente de mando reportaban las continuas distorsiones en el continuo espacio-tiempo, Cariolano decidió llamar al puente a la reina Andrea y a la princesa Mariana.

—Majestad, será mejor que vea esto —exclamó el almirante aliado—, las coordenadas de los disturbios cronales son iguales a una de las contenidas en los datos que Eclipse nos trajo.

Andrea acudió enseguida y echó un vistazo al enorme monitor principal.

—Al parecer lo que Saulo temía se ha vuelto realidad. Ahora que N´astarith sabe que le seguimos los talones de cerca desea obtener todas las gemas estelares cuanto antes.

—Afortunadamente para eso estamos aquí —señaló Cadmio de pronto.

—Cadmio, ¿qué haces aquí? —le inquirió Mariana sorprendida de verlo.

El Celestial esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Sólo estaba escuchando —hizo una pausa—. Bien, sí no mal recuerdo Saulo nos dijo que sí volvían a abrir otra puerta, alguno de nosotros debería ir tras esos desgraciados para impedir que obtengan otra gema, ¿no es verdad?

Andrea alzó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo ayuda. Mariana comprendió que esta vez nada que dijera haría al Celestial cambiar de opinión sobre ir tras los imperiales, pero afortunadamente había otras maneras de asegurarse de que no fuera a cometer una locura.

—Madre, creo que Cadmio tiene razón. Alguien debe hacerse cargo.

El Celestial sonrió.

—Vaya, al parecer alguien aquí está pensando con cordura después de todo —declaró con tono triunfal.

Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras Andrea y Cariolano se miraban entre sí.

—Sin embargo —añadió Mariana—. Saulo también dijo que Cadmio no debería ir solo en la misión, ya que sería muy peligroso. Creo que Dai, Hyunkel, Poppu, Ranma y Ryoga deben acompañarlo.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! —preguntó Cadmio.

Esta vez fue Andrea quien esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Tienes razón, hija, preparen el _Águila Real 32_ para salir —hizo una pausa y presionó el comunicador en su cinturón—. Atención, teniente: Quiero que traiga a los jóvenes que están entrenando en la sala de entrenamientos ubicada en el nivel C-Azul.

—Sí, señor.

Cadmio estaba furioso, pero logró controlarse. Para él, aquella decisión carecía totalmente de sentido. No podía permitir que Mariana se saliera con la suya.

—Un momento, me rehúso terminantemente a llevar conmigo a un montón de mocosos babeantes. Sí he de ir acompañado prefiero llevar conmigo a Casiopea.

Andrea negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lo lamento, Cadmio, pero eso no será posible. Sí Casiopea se va contigo no quedará ningún Celestial aquí para defender la flota. En caso de los imperiales abran otra puerta necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Cadmio apretó los puños con furia y escrutó con los ojos el rostro de Cariolano, pero no encontró la menor señal de ayuda en él. El Celestial se irguió y asintió con desgano.

—De acuerdo, pero sí algo les pasa será bajo su responsabilidad. Esos mocosos no serán de ninguna ayuda.

Andrea clavó la mirada en Cadmio con evidente malestar. ¿Acaso aquel hombre tenía que comportarse siempre de esa manera? Todavía no podía entenderlo.

—Bien, entonces prepárate, la nave estará lista en diez ciclos.

El Celestial se cruzó de brazos y llevó su mirada hacia la ventana frontal para mirar el espacio.

_"Tontas, no saben lo que hacen"_, pensó.

_Ciudad de Monterrery._

Gracias a los detectores instalados en su escáner visual, Sepultura encontró la gema sagrada en un gran edificio. A consecuencia del ataque, la gente había huido dejando abandonado todo a su paso y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

—Así que aquí estás, preciosidad —dijo al descubrir la gema detrás de una enorme vitrina. Con sólo colocar su palma sobre el vidrio, la ventana estalló en mil pedazos. La gema era idéntica a las otras, salvo el color y su brillo eran diferentes. Sin perder más tiempo, el Khan la tomó entre sus manos y la examinó con cuidado. Tenía inscrita la palabra "Jet" en idioma antiguo. Sin perder tiempo, Sepultura desplegó su aura para elevarse por los cielos rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Tiamat.

Saulo y Areth se enfrentaron a Tiamat entre un intercambio de golpes. Girando velozmente por el aire, los combatientes asestaron golpes y los detuvieron, atacando y contraatacando en una batalla sin cuartel donde cada bando haría lo posible para aniquilar al contrario. El Khan del Dragón era veloz y ágil, y maniobraba entre los Celestiales con la serenidad del rayo moviéndose de un lado a otro tan deprisa que apenas tenía que esforzarse para contrarrestar los intentos por alcanzarlo. Siguiendo las ordenes de Saulo; Ezequieth se había acercado a Karmatrón para ayudarlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Karmatrón levantó la mirada para contemplar el joven rostro de Ezequieth.

—Si, ¿quien eres tú? Siento una vibración positiva en ti.

El Celestial volvió la cabeza por un momento para ver el enfrentamiento entre sus amigos y Tiamat.

—Mi nombre es Ezequieth, señor —hizo una pausa y volvió su rostro hacia Karmatrón—. Soy un Caballero Celestial. Quizás no crea lo que voy a decirle, pero venimos de otra dimensión. Los guerreros que los atacaron son nuestros enemigos.

El Kundalini se incorporó nuevamente a duras penas. Se sentía algo débil, pero aún podía continuar luchando.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes, primero los ayudaré a vencer a Tiamat y luego me platicarás todo.

Karmatrón y Ezequieth iban a unirse al combate contra el Khan del Dragón cuando Sepultura y Kali descendieron del cielo.

—Un momento —dijo Sepultura—. Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, su destino está ahora en mis manos.

_Continuará... ._


	28. PELEA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS, ASTROBOY

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**"PELEA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS, ASTROBOY"**

_Sistema Estelar Adur_

Siguiendo la misma táctica que la nave de Saulo, el _Águila Real 32_ abandonó las fronteras del sistema estelar aduriano para ir tras el último Devastador Estelar que había atravesado las barreras del continuo espacio tiempo. Gracias al avanzado sistema de escaneo espacial del planeta Adur, las fuerzas aliadas sabían perfectamente cuáles eran las mejores rutas para evitar encontrarse con alguna patrulla imperial que estuviera cerca. Últimamente, la actividad militar imperial había aumentado considerablemente y todos sabían que tenían que actuar prudentemente.

—Iniciaremos el traslado en cinco ciclos, señor —anunció el capitán de la nave.

—Proceda, capitán —ordenó Cadmio sin emoción en su voz—. Es hora de ir de pesca.

El Celestial frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Todavía no podía creer que Mariana y Andrea lo hubieran obligado a llevar a Dai y los otros en aquella misión. Sentía que llegado el momento de encontrarse con los guerreros del imperio, sólo él podría luchar contra ellos y vencerlos; los demás únicamente estorbarían.

Con la vista fija en el enorme ventanal del puente de mando, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Dai y Poppu miraban con curiosidad el vasto cosmos que se mostraba ante ellos. Todavía no podían acostumbrarse a la noche eterna que imperaba en el espacio y más de uno ya empezaba a extrañar la tranquilidad de las nubes.

—Bueno, al menos podremos descansar un poco de estar en ese lugar encerrado —masculló Ranma con desenfado—. Realmente me siento muy ligero luego de entrenar en esa habitación con la gravedad aumentada.

—Es verdad, Ranma —convino Ryoga con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo—. Debo admitir que nuestras habilidades han mejorado considerablemente. Creo que ahora somos más fuertes que antes.

Poppu y Dai se miraron entre sí y asintieron conjuntamente.

—Tienes razón, Ryoga —declaró Dai—. Al entrenar en esa habitación nuestra fuerza y velocidad se han incrementado.

Cadmio se acercó hasta ellos caminando.

—Ya dejen de decir tonterías —murmuró con voz gruñona —. Este no es un viaje de placer —hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Hyunkel—. Una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino, ustedes se quedan en la nave mientras yo me encargo de los imperiales.

Aquella noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre todos. Nuevamente Cadmio estaba planeando dejarlos fuera de toda la acción.

—Pero, Mariana nos dijo que pelaríamos todos juntos —musitó Dai recurriendo a lo anteriormente dicho por la princesa de Lerasi.

El rostro de Ranma sufrió una furiosa transformación.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo!

—Ranma tiene razón —intervino Ryoga—. No sólo tú tienes derecho a pelear con esos sujetos.

Cadmio los fulminó con la mirada. Frunció el entrecejo y les dijo:

—Bueno, ¿es qué acaso son idiotas? Entiéndanlo de una maldita vez, ustedes no pueden pelear contra esos guerreros. Sí se inmiscuyen en la batalla lo más seguro es que tendré que estar cuidándoles el trasero a cada momento

Ranma y Ryoga apretaron los puños con furia. Detestaban que Cadmio los tratará de esa manera tan despectiva, pero mientras él continuara al mando, no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Era una situación por demás irritante.

Dai miró al obstinado Caballero Celestial por un momento. Iba a protestar nuevamente cuando una brillante idea cruzó por su mente.

—Bueno, tal vez no podamos pelear contra ellos —dijo Dai para sorpresa de todos—. Pero necesitarás alguien que pueda ayudarte a buscar la gema, ¿no es así?

Cadmio volvió la mirada hacia el chico mientras reflexionaba. Ciertamente lo que Dai le decía tenía algo de razón. Sí se entretenía peleando con algún Khan quizás otro le robaría la gema durante la batalla. ¡Rayos! Chasqueó la boca molesto. Al parecer no le queda otra alternativa más que aceptar la propuesta de aquel chico.

—De acuerdo —asintió no muy convencido—. Pero te lo advierto, chico, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo.

Una vez que Cadmio se alejó para reunirse con el capitán de la nave, todos felicitaron a Dai por su excelente idea.

—Bien hecho, Dai —murmuró Ranma—. Ni yo pude haber pensado en algo mejor

El chico esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo e hizo la señal de la victoria.

—Sí que sí.

_Ciudad de Monterrey, México_

Sepultura esbozó una sonrisa burlona cuando descubrió el temor que reflejaba el rostro de Ezequieth.

—Vean lo que tenemos aquí, un Caballero Celestial —siseó malévolamente—. Creo que me divertiré un poco contigo, mocoso.

Kali escudriñó con su escáner visual el nivel de combate del joven. Realmente no tenía más poder que su mentor y combatir con él sería algo innecesario.

—No es necesario pelear con ellos, Sepultura. Su poder es muy inferior y... .

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, Kali —la interrumpió el Khan de la Muerte en un tono repentinamente áspero—. Yo haré lo que se me dé la gana —hizo una pausa y le lanzó la gema estelar—. Llévate esto a la nave.

Cuando Ezequieth se dio cuenta que la gema estelar ya se encontraba en manos de los Khans, clavó la mirada rápidamente en la guerrera de la Destrucción. No podía permitir que se la llevara, no lo haría.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar un momento sobre las consecuencias de sus actos, el joven Celestial se arrojó sobre Kali al tiempo que formaba una esfera de luz resplandeciente en una de sus manos.

—¡No lo permitiré!

Sepultura ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para mirar de reojo a Ezequieth. Dejó escapar una leve sonrisa malévola y usó su asombrosa velocidad para desaparecer de la vista de todos e interponerse en el camino del joven. Antes de que Ezequieth pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Sepultura le propinó una potente patada que lo arrojó hacia uno montón de escombros ubicados a espaldas de Karmatrón.

—Estúpido —murmuró el Khan de la Muerte triunfantemente—. Eres una molestia.

Karmatrón miró el sitio donde se había estrellado Ezequieth por encima del hombro y luego volvió el rostro hacia los Khans. Esos guerreros eran demasiados poderosos.

—¡¡Son unos miserables!! —dijo apretando el puño—. ¿Cómo es posible que hagan esto?

Sepultura sonrió burlonamente y dio un paso hacia Karmatrón.

—Veo que aún tienes ganas de seguir peleando.

El Kundalini adoptó una postura de combate. Estaba listo para atacar nuevamente al Khan de la Muerte cuando un poderoso estruendo llamó la atención de todos. Usando todo el poder de su aura, Ezequieth se liberó de los escombros y se arrojó en una feroz acometida contra Sepultura.

Con rápidos y potentes golpes, Ezequieth acosaba al Khan de la Muerte en un incesante combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero aunque el Celestial estaba haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos, Sepultura era más rápido que él. Anticipándose a cada golpe, el guerrero imperial logró eludir todos los ataques de su enemigo.

En un momento determinado, Sepultura contraatacó con una velocidad que Ezequieth no pudo igualar. Aprovechando una falla en la defensa del Celestial, Sepultura lo golpeó una y otra vez con tal ferocidad y saña que Ezequieth perdió el equilibrio y fue víctima de todos los ataques del Khan. Con un potente codazo, el guerrero imperial derribó al Celestial por los suelos.

—¡Ezequieth, no! —gritó Saulo preso de la furia—. ¡No pelees más, por favor!

Aprovechando el descuido del príncipe endoriano, Tiamat lo arrojó al suelo con una poderosa patada que le dioen pleno rostro. Saulo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver venir el ataque.

Consciente de que sería la siguiente, Areth se alejó del Khan del Dragón con un asombroso salto que la colocó a varios metros de distancia. Durante el entrenamiento, Saulo le había enseñado que las batallas en contra de los Khans podían ganarse y perderse en cuestión de segundos. Ahora se daba cuenta. Tanto Saulo como Ezequieth habían caído rápidamente. Debía hacer algo antes de que sus enemigos optaran por matarlos. Sin pensarlo un solo instante, la joven Celestial junto sus muñecas con las palmas orientadas hacia delante e inmediatamente las llevó a un costado.

—¡Ahora será mi turno! —gritó mientras elevaba su aura—. Tengo que vencerte.

Tiamat esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

_"¡Tonta!"_, pensó mientras entornaba la mirada. _"Por más que lo intentes, no podrás ganarme"_.

Ignorando por completo la expresión de desdén en el rostro del Khan del Dragón, Areth continuó elevando su aura. Aunque aun no había dominado perfectamente la mayoría de las técnicas propias de un Celestial, la chica había demostrado una gran habilidad y destreza en el combate.

Karmatrón observó detenidamente a Sepultura. El Khan de la Muerte estaba contemplando el combate entre Areth y Tiamat y por ello había descuidado su defensa; luego lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia donde estaba Kali y descubrió que ésta también estaba absorta mirando la pelea. "Perfecto", pensó. "Están distraídos".

Con un rápido salto, el Kundalini se arrojó sobre el Khan de la Muerte decidido a terminar la batalla. Cuando su puño estaba a punto de estrellarse en la cara de Sepultura, el guerrero imperial levantó una mano y detuvo el golpe sin siquiera mover el rostro.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Karmatrón, incrédulo. Sencillamente la velocidad del guerrero de la Muerte rayaba en lo impensable—. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan veloz?

Sepultura volvió el rostro hacia Karmatrón y dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

—Tonto, puedo darme cuenta de todos tus movimientos. Eres como una tortuga para mí.

Sepultura bajó la mano rápidamente, retorciéndole el brazo a Zacek y dejándolo a su merced.

—Creo que aquí se acaba todo, ¿no es así, Karmatrón?

Zacek no dijo nada. No había forma de que pudiera liberarse. La fuerza con la que Sepultura le apretaba estaba fuera de sus actuales posibilidades. Sí no estuviera cansado y fatigado por su reciente combate contra Tiamat; el Kundalini hubiera podido liberarse rápidamente de su captor, pero para su fortuna aún le quedaba una última jugada.

El Khan de la Muerte sonrió y levantó el otro bazo en lo alto. Formó una esfera de luz brillante decidió a terminarlo.

—Voy a gozar esto como no tienes una... .

Antes de que Sepultura pudiera terminar la frase, Karmatrón utilizó el poder de la teletransportación para ponerse a salvo. El imperial no podía creer en la suerte de su enemigo.

—Maldito, insecto —masculló con malestar—. Realmente eres hábil como dicen.

Areth reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se preparó para atacar a Tiamat. A diferencia de la Celestial que se veía angustiada, el Khan sonreía tranquilamente como sí no le preocupara en lo absoluto el ataque del que iba a ser víctima. Una esfera de luz brillante apareció entre las palmas de la joven Celestial, resplandeciendo con gran intensidad y arrojando destellos luminosos en todas direcciones

—¡Recibe esto, canalla! —le gritó mientras giraba sus brazos hacia delante.

Tiamat sonrió burlonamente.

—Haz lo que quieras, niña.

—_¡Sha-Ma-Sha!_

Un poderoso rayo de luz emanó de las manos de Areth y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Tiamat. El disparo había sido muy poderoso, pero aparentemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte para intimidar a los Khans.

—Su nivel de ataque llegó a las veinte mil unidades de fuerza —murmuró Kali cotejando la información que arrojaba su escáner visual—. Esa chiquilla es realmente asombrosa. Saulo la entrenado bien.

El _Sha-Ma-Sha_ de Areth continuó su camino iluminando el cuerpo Tiamat. Casi antes de tocarlo, la joven Celestial se sorprendió de ver la sombra de una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el astuto rostro del poderoso Khan del Dragón. La ráfaga de luz embistió a Tiamat de frente, explotándole encima y produciendo una nube de humo y polvo.

Areth respiraba agotadamente. Su rostro reflejaba claramente la fatiga y el cansancio del que era víctima.

—¡No! —jadeó la joven Celestial—. ¡No le hice ningún daño!

Como sí se tratara de un espectro del más allá, la imponente figura de Tiamat emergió de la nube de polvo caminado tranquilamente. No tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño en el cuerpo y ni que decir de su armadura.

—Vaya, ese ataque sí que fue poderoso —murmuró suavemente mientras se limpiaba algo de polvo de una de sus hombreras—. Es una lástima que no haya surtido efecto en mi —hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. El _Sha-Ma-Sha_ puede ser una técnica muy poderosa, pero todo depende de quien la use.

Areth cayó de rodillas el suelo. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y desgraciadamente no había sido suficiente. Tiamat caminó lentamente hasta ella formando una esfera de luz en una de sus manos, sus ojos brillaron malévolamente.

—Creo que aquí se acaba todo —le dijo listo para darle el golpe mortal—. Lo lamento mucho, niña.

Areth no levantó la cabeza, algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Tiamat estaba a punto de eliminarla cuando un grito furioso resonó a lo lejos, llamando su atención.

—_¡Falcon Fire!_

Al volver la mirada hacia su costado derecho, el Khan del Dragón contempló sorprendido como una enorme ave de fuego se abalanzaba sobre él. El imperial solamente extendió una mano con la palma abierta y detuvo el ataque.

A unos metros de distancia, Saulo respiraba agotadamente. El_ Falcon Fire_ era sin lugar a dudas su mejor técnica, pero aun así le había resultado inútil en contra de Tiamat.

_"¡No puede ser!"_, pensó. _"¿Acaso será inmortal"_.

El Khan del Dragón dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y bajó su mano lentamente.

—Me das lástima, Saulo. Tu poder es realmente insignificante, esperaba más del hijo del rey Lux.

Kali miró la gema estelar que sostenía en su mano, luego observó Saulo por un momento y finalmente a Karmatrón. Todos estaban muy débiles por la batalla y no era necesario matarlos.

—Tiamat, no tiene caso malgastar nuestro poder y tiempo con estas basuras. Será mejor regresar con el emperador cuanto antes.

El Khan del Dragón miró a su compañera por encima del hombro y luego sonrió.

—Tienes razón, esta pelea no tiene sentido —guardó silencio un momento y se volvió hacia Sepultura—: Encárgate de eliminarlos.

Sepultura dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y asintió mientras el Khan del Dragón se daba la media vuelta.

—¡No huyas! —le gritó Saulo—. La pelea aún no termina, Tiamat.

El Khan del Dragón llegó hasta donde se encontraba Kali y se volvió un instante hacia Saulo.

—No digas tonterías —hizo una pausa y se elevó unos metros—. Sí consigues sobrevivir al ataque de Sepultura, te estaré esperando.

Kali miró a Karmatrón por última vez y luego siguió a Tiamat hacia la nave. Mientras sus compañeros se introducían en la nave espacial imperial, Sepultura miró a Saulo y los otros con desprecio.

—Voy a usar la mejor técnica que tengo —alzó sus manos—. Será mejor que se preparen.

Luego de haber destruido un buen número de naves patrulla que orbitaban aquel mundo e interferir las comunicaciones de los satélites, el Devastador imperial _Devaki_ atravesó la atmósfera del planeta y tomó rumbo hacia una de las ciudades más importantes.

—Es impresionante —declaró David mientras contemplaba los datos que continuamente desplegaba el monitor principal—. Este planeta también muestra un enorme parecido con la Tierra de nuestra propia dimensión.

Una oscura figura se acercó lentamente hasta David.

—Y como todas las Tierras, sus habitantes son sólo basura.

David volvió la mirada hacia atrás y repuso:

—Kadena, ¿siempre ere así de despectivo con los seres más débiles que tú?

El guerrero meganiano asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, mi señor —hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza—. Juzgo a mi enemigo dependiendo de su fuerza.

En ese momento, el capitán de la nave se acercó hasta David para anunciarles que finalmente la computadora de la nave había encontrado señales de la gema estelar presente en aquel universo.

—La hemos encontrado, señor.

David dejó escapar un leve suspiro de satisfacción y se volvió hacia el capitán del _Devaki_.

—Bien, estaciona la nave —ordenó—. Yo y mis guerreros iremos solos a partir de aquí.

En el Centro de Investigaciones Robóticas se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión. Después de meses de incansables trabajos y desveladas continuas, el profesor Ochanomizu estaba listo para anunciar al mundo su último invento científico: el primer reactor No-Nuclear en la historia

A unos veinte pisos por debajo de la tierra se encontraban los niveles subterráneos del Centro de Investigaciones Robóticas. Ahí, el profesor Ochanomizu les mostraba a un grupo de científicos renombrados los resultados de su elaborada investigación.

—Bien, caballeros, por aquí tenemos el reactor experimental de energía —informó mientras se colocaba a lado de una enorme consola. Robots de mantenimiento iban de un lado a otro haciendo los últimos ajustes—. Como podrán observar a continuación, este reactor podrá suministrar de energía por mucho tiempo.

El distinguido grupo de científicos y doctores en ciencia miraron con curiosidad la enorme máquina que Ochanomizu les mostraba y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—Una pregunta, profesor —dijo uno de los invitados.

Ochanomizu clavó la mirada en el científico y a continuación se limpió el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo.

—Sí, adelante.

El científico caminó hasta la máquina con las manos entrelazas detrás de sí y, tras un momento, se volvió hacia el profesor para hablarle.

—¿Cómo funciona esta máquina? De acuerdo con lo que nos dijo, este reactor no opera con energía nuclear.

Ochanomizu asintió con la cabeza.

—Efectivamente, profesor, no opera con energía nuclear —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia un pequeño niño que se encontraba a su costado—. Astroboy, por favor, acciona el control del muro protector.

Los científicos desviaron la mirada hacia el pequeño niño. Tenía el aspecto de un infante de diez años y era idéntico a un humano a excepción de que en lugar de tener cabello poseía dos especies de aletas negras a ambos lados de la cabeza.

El pequeño Astroboy era el resultado de la labor de un reconocido científico que, luego de haber perdido a su hijo en un trágico accidente, decidió crear un robot con la apariencia de su pequeño fallecido. Sin embargo, Astroboy era mejor conocido por ser un robot dotado de grandes poderes que lo colocaban entre los más poderosos de la Tierra.

—Todo listo, profesor Ochanomizu —dijo Astroboy luego de presionar un pequeño botón.

Uno de los científicos invitados se acercó hasta donde estaba Ochanomizu mientras un enorme muro protector comenzaba a abrirse lentamente mostrando el reactor.

—Profesor, ¿ese es el famoso Astroboy? —le susurró.

Ochanomizu asintió de buena gana.

—Si, así es, profesor Uzuki.

Uzuki arrugó la frente sin poder ocultar su malestar.

—¿Cómo es que permite que un robot conozca de esta clase de proyectos tan secretos? —preguntó en tono de reproche—. Me parece que comete un error garrafal, profesor Ochanomizu.

El profesor Ochanomizu tomó su pañuelo y nuevamente se limpió el sudor de su frente.

—Usted juzga mal a Astroboy, profesor Uzuki —guardó silencio y se aseguró que nadie más lo escuchara—. Él es un chico estupendo, se lo puedo asegurar.

Uziki esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Desde ahí está mal, Ochanomizu, Astroboy es solamente un robot, no un chico.

El muro protector finalmente desapareció dejando ver claramente el centro del reactor. La presencia de una pequeña gema de forma triangular en la parte central cautivó de inmediato la atención de todos los científicos invitados.

—Pero, ¿qué rayos es eso? —inquirió Uzuki sin apartar la vista un instante—. ¿Acaso esa extraña piedra es la que genera la energía de este reactor?

Ochanomizu se colocó al lado de su impresionado colega.

—Un mineral desconocido —murmuró triunfantemente—. Lo encontraron hace algunos meses y creo que es único en su especie. Aparentemente, produce más energía que cualquier otro mineral descubierto o producido en la Tierra. También tiene grabados unos extraños símbolos que hasta le fecha nadie ha podido descifrar.

La presencia de autos voladores y naves surcando los cielos sugería un mayor grado de avance tecnológico en comparación con las otras Tierras visitadas por las fuerzas imperiales. Sin embargo, el detalle que más saltaba a la vista era la inmensa cantidad de robots que circulaban por la ciudad. Parecía que por cada dos humano había un robot.

—Vaya, al parecer lo humanos de esta Tierra han alcanzado un mayor grado de evolución tecnológica —declaró David mientras volaba por los aires seguido por sus guerreros y un destacamento de soldados meganianos.

Kadena, el mayor y más poderoso de los guerreros reales de Megazoar, miró con hastío los edificios de la imponente ciudad que sobrevolaban.

—Sin embargo, están más atrasados que nosotros —masculló, volviendo el rostro hacia su compañero de armas más cercano, Shield.

Al igual que Kadena, los otros tres guerreros reales meganianos poseían una arma especial que los distinguía en las batallas. Shield era fornido y de complexión gruesa. En sus brazos llevaba sujetos dos enormes escudos que le servían para defenderse y atacar. Sword, por el contrario, era alto, delgado y de rápido reflejos. Se rumoraba que incluso era un mejor espadachín que Galford. Por último, Harpoon, un guerrero fuerte y fornido que se enorgullecía de jamás haber perdido un combate durante toda su vida. Por su gran poder y muchas otras razones aquellos cuatro guerreros eran muy respetados en todo el imperio meganiano.

Un pitido de alerta en el escáner visual de Sword le indicó que la gema estaba ya muy cerca.

—Ya la encontré, príncipe —dijo mientras escudriñaba los alrededores—. La gema se encuentra a cinco kilómetros de aquí.

David dejó entrever una sonrisa y miró hacia delante.

—Bien, es hora de actuar.

Entretanto, al mismo tiempo, el _Águila Real 32_ atravesó la atmósfera terrestre siguiendo el rastro del Devastador Estelar _Devaki_. Una vez que la nave aliada penetró en el planeta activó los sistemas de camuflaje para evitar ser detectada.

—Ya encontramos la nave imperial, señor —anunció el segundo oficial de abordo dirigiéndose a Cadmio—. Se encuentra estacionado a veinte mil kilómetros sobre la superficie del planeta.

El Celestial bajó la cabeza. Aquella era una maniobra muy rara. Sí se hubiera tratado de los Khans probablemente hubieran llevado la nave hasta donde se encontraba la gema destruyendo todo a su paso, tal como lo habían hecho en el mundo de Dai. Sin embargo eso no era completamente seguro, ya antes Sombrío había hecho algo como eso en el mundo de Ranma. Sólo había una forma de averiguar quien estaba tras esa misión; cerró los ojos hundiéndose en su interior.

—Siento cinco presencias poderosas —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Se trata de guerreros de la casa real de Megazoar. Eso significa que N´astarith le confió la misión a uno de los integrantes de la familia real, de lo contrario esos guerreros no estarían aquí.

Ranma y Dai se miraron entre sí sin entender una sola palabra.

—¿Meganianos? —repitió el primero—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Ellos no son Khans —respondió Cadmio tranquilamente—. Pero sí son enemigos de cuidado —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Dai y Hyunkel—. Ustedes me ayudarán distrayendo a los enemigos mas débiles mientras Ranma y los otros buscan la gema.

Hyunkel y Dai asintieron con la cabeza.

Ryoga, por su parte, dejó escapar una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Ranma.

—Esta será una buena oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto he mejorado, Ranma —murmuró en voz baja para que Cadmio no fuera a oírlo.

—Me muero por verlo, Ryoga —respondió Saotome de la misma forma.

Los escáneres visuales llevaron a David y a sus hombres hasta las puertas del Instituto de Investigaciones Robóticas. Al verlos llegar volando, los guardias reaccionaron con sorpresa y más de uno se llevó la mano a su arma.

—Alto ahí —dijo un guardia humano seguido por dos policías robots—. No pueden entrar a menos que me muestren sus pases.

David miró el enorme complejo ante él sin prestar la menor atención a los guardias que se acercaban.

—Con que la gema se encuentra en este lugar —murmuró para sí.

Harpoon miró a los guardias y esbozó una malévola sonrisa.

—¡Apártense del camino, insectos! —les ordenó—. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder con basura!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tanto humanos como robots desenfundaron sus armas y encañonaron a los intrusos.

—Muy bien, cretino —dijo uno de los guardias robots con su vocecita estridente—. Quedan todos arrestados.

Unos segundos después la enorme espada de Sword lo había convertido en chatarra. Más robots de seguridad llegaron para apoyar a sus compañeros. Harpoon se abrió paso entre los demás guardias con una feroz acometida de golpes. Los soldados meganianos se unieron al ataque y múltiples rayos láser hendieron el aire en todas direcciones mientras que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

David miró la puerta de la entrada justo a tiempo para ver como un nuevo destacamento de guardias se colocaba frente a ella. Alzando su mano con la palma orientada hacia delante, disparó un rayo de energía que fulminó tanto a robots como humanos.

—Dejémonos de juegos —musitó, desviando la mirada hacia Sword—. ¿Puedes abrirnos un camino hasta abajo?

Sword sonrió e hizo una caravana.

—Será un honor servios, príncipe.

Ochanomizu se colocó a un costado de la enorme ventana que dejaba ver el interior del reactor de energía.

—Como podrán ver —comenzó a decir—. Esa extraña piedra que se encuentra en el centro puede suministrar de energía a todo el país por cien mil años.

Uzuki se colocó sus lentes para observa mejor la extraña gema triangular, parecía un enorme diamante.

—¿Está diciendo que esa pequeña gema guarda una enorme cantidad de energía?

Ochanomizu asintió con la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia Astroboy.

—Así es, profesor —hizo una pausa—. Astro, enciende el generador, por favor

Pero antes de que el pequeño robot pudiera tocar los controles una alarma comenzó a sonar en el laboratorio poniendo a Ochanomizu y lo demás en alerta.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Astroboy sin dirigir su pregunta a nadie en concreto—. Es la alarma de seguridad.

Ochanomizu caminó apresuradamente hacia los controles. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una falla en el reactor, pero luego de verificar los contadores se dio cuenta de que el peligro del que les avisaba la alarma provenía de alguna otra parte.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró—. No puedo comunicarme con seguridad.

Uno de los científicos, preso del pánico se dirigió hacia la puerta pidiendo ayuda. Iba a accionar el botón de la cerradura cuando una violenta explosión destruyó la puerta matándolo al instante.

Astroboy se colocó frente a Ochanomizu para protegerlo. Accionando sus faros ópticos intentó divisar algo dentro de la gruesa nube de humo que había seguido a la explosión.

Uzuki se arrastró por los suelos en dirección hacia un escritorio. Al volver la vista hacia la entrada, finalmente pudo divisar los rostros de los guerreros meganianos.

David se abrió paso hasta el centro de la habitación. Al darse cuenta de que todos los científicos estaban muertos de miedo, el joven príncipe meganiano alzó la voz para dirigirse a todos.

—Escuchen, no les haremos daño —hizo una pausa y clavó la mirada en Astroboy—. Sólo venimos por una cosa, no quieran hacerse los valientes y no les pasará nada.

Uno de los científicos más jóvenes hizo el ademán de tratar de salir por la entrada, pero antes de que lograra ponerse de pie, Shield lo asesinó con una certera descarga de energía.

—Ya oyeron al príncipe, nada de juegos.

Astroboy apretó los puños y se enfrentó a los intrusos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les inquirió valientemente—. ¿Acaso son robots?

Kadena dio un paso al frente y se llevó la mano a su escáner.

—Mi escáner visual me indica que ese chiquillo tiene un poder de combate de 100,000 unidades —abrió los ojos enormemente—. Sin embargo, no siento su aura.

—Eso es porque se trata de un robot —declaró David sin dejar de mirar al extraño niño que se atrevía a enfrentárseles—. Escucha, robot, no nos interesas, hazte a un lado y no intervengas.

Astroboy no retrocedió y alzando la voz dijo:

—Nunca, lo que ustedes hacen está mal —hizo una pausa y miró los cadáveres—. ¿Por qué matan a la gente inocente?

Tres de los soldados meganianos encañonaron a Astroboy y sonrieron.

—Príncipe, déjenos destruirlo.

David asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, que sirva de ejemplo a quienes se opongan a los meganianos.

Los soldados descargaron una serie de haces láser contra el pequeño Astro, pero antes de que los disparos lo alcanzaran, éste dio un brinco en el aire. Usando los cañones láser en la punta de sus dedos índices, el robot eliminó a dos de los meganianos con una gran rapidez.

El último disparó en repetidas veces contra el chico intentando derribarlo sin éxito. Finalmente el pequeño robot aterrizó frente a él. Ya sin municiones, el meganiano quiso golpearlo con su arma, pero Astroboy detuvo la culata con la mano sin mayor problema. Con un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago, el pequeño robot dejó fuera de combate al último soldado enemigo.

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo —murmuró Kadena—. Esa chatarra venció a nuestros soldados —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia David—. Príncipe, por favor concédame el honor de acabar con este miserable.

David, cuyo rostro había sufrido una furiosa transformación, asintió con la cabeza.

—Mátalo enseguida.

Kadena extendió una larga cadena de oro entre sus manos y dio un paso al frente.

—Voy a acabar contigo en menos de cinco minutos, chatarra.

Astroboy contempló al meganiano sin dejarse amedrentar. Iba a atacarlo cuando de pronto una ruidosa explosión en el otro lado del laboratorio, llamó la atención de todos.

David se llevó la mano al rostro para protegerse del humo.

—¿Quién se atreve? —masculló entre dientes—. Malditos... .

Varias figuras emergieron de la nube de polvo, abriéndose paso entre los escombros.

—Sólo somos nosotros, remedo de príncipe —se escuchó decir a una voz.

Astro desvió su atención para examinar a los recién llegados. _"¿Más enemigos?"_, pensó.

Poco a poco la nube de humo se disipó descubriendo la identidad de los recién llegados.

—Saludos, príncipe David Ferrer de Megazoar —dijo Cadmio, cruzado de brazos—. Le traemos un mensaje de la Alianza Estelar y este es... . —hizo una pausa y sonrió mientras Dai y Hyunkel se colocaban a sus costados—. Que puede darse por muerto.

David frunció el entrecejo sorprendido.

—Vaya, así que después de todo pudieron seguirnos —comentó burlonamente—. No me explico como lo hacen, pero de todas formas no importa ya que no conseguirán salir con vida de aquí.

Cadmio volvió a sonreír con desdén.

—Eso lo veremos.

Al instante, Hyunkel y Dai empuñaron sus espadas y se alistaron para el combate.

—¡No voy a dejar que hagan de las suyas! —exclamó Dai mirando a David fijamente—. No conforme con lo que hicieron en el castillo de Leona, ahora han venido a sembrar el caos en esta tierra.

Sword alzó su espada y dio un paso al frente.

—Con que tú eres el molesto chiquillo al que se enfrentó Galford y al que no pudo matar, ¿eh? —le preguntó maliciosamente—. Bien, mocoso, ahora pelearás con el mejor espadachín de Megazoar.

Cadmio miró de reojo a Astroboy por un momento y a continuación desplegó su aura. Ahora tenía más poder que hace una semana.

—Escuchen, yo me haré cargo de ese tal David —les dijo, incrementando su aura—. Ustedes háganse cargo de lo demás. No se preocupen por usar magia. Sus armaduras no son a prueba de los hechizos como las de los Khans.

Detrás del Caballero Celestial, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose y Poppu asumieron diferentes poses de combate. Aunque Cadmio no lo consintiera, estaban decididos a participar en la pelea. De pronto, Astroboy se colocó entre ambos bandos extendiendo los brazos.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó con voz potente—. ¿Quién son todos ustedes?

Cadmio miró al pequeño Astroboy con perplejidad. _"No puedo sentir su Chi"_, pensó.

Antes de que mediara palabra de por medio, Harpoon alzó su mano con la palma orientada hacia delante y disparó una descarga de energía contra Astroboy, golpeándolo en la espalda. La camisa que el pequeño robot llevaba puesta se desintegró por completo. Totalmente aturdido, el pequeño robot fue a caer a los pies de Cadmio.

Hyunkel levantó su arma en lo alto y luego se arrojó directamente contra Harpoon . El guerrero meganiano, por su parte, detuvo el mandoble con su lanza y ambas armas se separaron con un áspero chirrido.

—Eres bueno, muchacho —le dijo en un tono burlón—. Pero aun así, un humano común no puede vencer a un meganiano.

Cadmio desvaneció su aura y se inclinó para ayudar a Astro a levantarse. No conocía la naturaleza de sus poderes, pero sí había logrado resistir una descarga probablemente podría ayudarlos a pelear.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho?

Astroboy asintió con su cabeza. Sus enormes ojos le conferían el aspecto de un ser pacífico.

—Sí, pero esa descarga fue muy poderosa —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia David—. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿acaso robots?

Cadmio clavó la vista en el príncipe meganiano quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—No, son seres vivos —hizo una pausa y bajó la vista hacia Astroboy—. Ahora no puedo explicarlo, pero debes ayudarnos a vencerlos. De lo contrario el destino de tu planeta y quizás del nuestro estará perdido.

Astroboy miró al Celestial sin comprender la totalidad de sus palabras. Con sus manos se quitó los restos chamuscados de su camisa que todavía colgaban de su cuerpo, se levantó y se colocó al lado de Dai.

—De acuerdo, amigos —dijo, mirando a Cadmio y luego a Dai—. No sé qué rayos es lo que sucede, pero cuenten conmigo.

Cadmio dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Elevó su aura nuevamente y se lanzó directamente contra David y los guerreros meganianos seguido por Dai, Ranma, Astroboy, Poppu y todos los demás.

_Continuará... ._


	29. PREMONICIONES DEL FUTURO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**PREMONICIONES DEL FUTURO**

_Planeta Caelum (Santuario Celestial)_

Aunque en realidad sólo habían transcurrido unos días desde la llegada de Asiont a Caelum, en el interior del interior del templo habían pasado casi seis meses. Al principio había sido un tanto difícil acostumbrarse a la gravedad aumentada y al calor del desierto, pero al cabo de una semana —tiempo dentro del Santuario— finalmente había conseguido hacerlo y ahora se desenvolvía normalmente.

Ocasionalmente, Asiont solía salir del templo por las noches para descansar un poco su mente y cuerpo del pesado entrenamiento al que se sometía. No obstante, el recuerdo de la muerte de Astrea no dejaba de atormentarlo continuamente, aún cuando intentaba olvidarse de todo lo que ello implicaba.

Una de esas noches en que salió del templo, Asiont descubrió una estrella que brillaba más que las demás. Extrañado, frunció la mirada para tratar de mejorar su visión.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Un cometa que se aproxima al planeta —repuso la voz de Aristeo en completa calma.

Asiont se volvió hacia su maestro, sintiéndose desconcertado. Nuevamente, Aristeo se había acercado a él sin que pudiera sentir su presencia. A pesar de que habían estado viviendo en el mismo lugar aún no podía descubrir la manera en que Aristeo lograba pasar desapercibido para sus sentidos.

—Maestro, no pude sentir su aura otra vez —Por un momento temió no ser oído por Aristeo, pero cuando éste volvió la mirada hacia él, continuó—. Quisiera saber por qué no puedo hacerlo a pesar de todo. ¿Es acaso alguna técnica especial?

Aristeo desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente y avanzó.

—Usa tu poder para desviar ese cometa, Asiont. No lo destruyas, simplemente cambia su camino.

Asiont frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había dicho no lo destruyas?

—Maestro, con el debido respeto, no entiendo por que me dice eso. Usando el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ o el _Aurora Ventus_ que me enseñó podría destruirlo por completo y... .

Repentinamente, Aristeo se volvió hacia Asiont para mirarlo fijamente. Su rostro había adquirido una expresión de severidad que su discípulo no conocía.

—Haz lo que te digo, Asiont —le dijo—. Destruir es fácil, cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero dominar el poder es la clave. Los Caballeros Celestiales no peleamos para destruir, sino para conservar. Usa el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ para cambiar el rumbo de ese cometa.

Asiont suspiró y juntó sus muñecas girando sus brazos hacia un costado del cuerpo.

—Una cosa es salvar a la gente, pero este es totalmente diferente —murmuró esperando no ser oído.

—¡No! —le reprendió Aristeo—. La diferencia sólo está en tu mente. Tu reflejo no se ve en el agua agitada sino en la quieta. Olvida lo que has aprendido por un momento y concentra tus sentidos y mente en el aquí y ahora.

Asiont asintió. Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de su Maestro lo hacían sentir tranquilo y sereno. Aristeo tenía esa especie de don. Usando el poder de su aura, Asiont formó una esfera de luz entre sus manos y la dirigió contra el cometa. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a hacerlo cambiar su trayectoria en las alturas. Aristeo miró a su discípulo y asintió con la cabeza. _"Bien hecho, Asiont"_, pensó.

Pero cuando todo parecía marchar bien, Asiont aumentó el poder imprudentemente y una gran explosión destruyó parte del cometa. Ahora en vez de uno solo, había cuatro meteoros más pequeños que se dirigían hacia el planeta.

Asiont bajó la mirada con resignación.

—No puedo —jadeó mientras se volvía hacia su Maestro—. Es muy difícil mantener el control.

Aristeo lo miró fijamente.

—No es el poder lo que cuenta —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Asiont lo observara—. Sí me juzgarás por mi apariencia cometerías un gran error. La razón por la que no sientes mi presencia es porque me encuentro unido a la fuerza del aureus.

—¿El aureus? —repitió Asiont como si fuera eco.

Aristeo asintió y volvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Así es, el aureus es parte de la chispa divina. Es una energía que hace crecer la vida y algún día llegará a todos los seres —hizo una pausa y miró a su discípulo nuevamente—. Somos seres divinos, no simple materia. Debes sentir que esa energía te rodea en todas partes. Aquí, entre nosotros, las montañas, el cielo, por doquier. Sí, siéntela también entre tus manos y el aire.

Asiont bajó la mirada y repuso sombríamente.

—Maestro, lo que dice no tiene sentido. Admito que el aura existe en todas las cosas vivas, pero ésta no es creadora de la vida. Me parece que es imposible que exista una fuerza más poderosa que el aura de los seres vivos.

Aristeo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Con un simple ademán de su mano, los comenzaron a retroceder en las alturas. Asiont abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sin necesidad de usar energía, su maestro estaba controlando la trayectoria de los cuerpos celestes con asombrosa facilidad.

—No, no puedo creerlo —murmuró Asiont.

—Es verdad —repuso Aristeo llamando su atención—. Tu falta de fe es la causa de tu fracaso.

Asiont bajó la cabeza herido por la crítica. Su Maestro hablaba con la verdad. Controlar el poder en lugar de dejarlo fluir libremente parecía difícil, algo realmente imposible. Sin embargo, Aristeo lo había logrado con éxito. El poder de Aristeo parecía no tener nada que ver con el aura o cualquier otra energía presente en el universo.

—Maestro, yo... .

—No trates de entender y entenderás, Asiont —repuso Aristeo colocando su mano en el hombro de su joven discípulo—. El viento sopla donde quiere y tu oyes su sonido —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia el cielo—. Más no sabes de dónde viene ni a donde va.

Asiont levantó la cabeza y miró a su Maestro. Sus palabras lo tranquilizaban como nadie lo había hecho antes. Aristeo, por su parte, volvió la mirada hacia su pupilo y le sonrió. _"Pronto lo harás bien discípulo mío"_, pensó.

_Ciudad de Monterrey, México_

Karmatrón se sujetó el brazo izquierdo y volvió la mirada hacia Saulo. Aún sentía adormecida su mano y no había tenido tiempo para restablecer sus energías. Sepultura, por su parte, formó una enorme esfera de energía negra en sus manos y la sostuvo por encima de su cabeza mientras sonreía malévolamente.

—Pronto los destruiré a todos, insectos —amenazó mientras una especie de relámpagos rojos brotaban de la esfera negra—. Voy a disfrutar mucho de esto... .

Areth frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia Karmatrón y Saulo en espera de que estos hiciera algo.

Saulo dio un paso hacia atrás y se preparó para lanzar nuevamente el _Falcon Fire _con su puño. El Khan de la Muerte ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al príncipe endoriano y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿En realidad crees que podrás vencerme, Saulo? —le inquirió con desdén—. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Se supone que eres un Caballero Celestial completo, con conocimiento sobre el aureus.

Saulo se volvió un momento hacia Karmatrón y Areth.

—¡Escuchen, ataquémoslo al mismo tiempo! ¡Es la única manera!

Karmatrón asintió con la cabeza y apretó el puño. Un destello de luz amarilla apareció en el centro de su cintura.

—De acuerdo, usaré todo mi poder.

El príncipe de Endoria desplegó toda la energía de su aura y lanzó su más poderosa técnica. Karmatrón, por su parte, descargó un rayo de luz de su región umbilical y Areth extendió sus manos con las palmas orientadas hacia delante para disparar una ráfaga. Sin embargo, antes de que los disparos le tocaran, el Khan de la Muerte dio un brinco hacia arriba para eludir todos los ataques hábilmente.

Con la esfera de energía negra todavía en sus manos, Sepultura bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Saulo.

—¡Maldito, endoriano! —vociferó irritado—. Tú serás el primero en morir.

Sin querer brindarle la ocasión para que retomara la ofensiva o que tuviera algo de tiempo para hacerse a un lado, el Khan de la Muerte le arrojó la esfera de energía en contra de Saulo. El príncipe endoriano cerró los ojos, cruzó sus brazos frente al rostro y se preparó para el impacto.

Sepultura sonrió triunfantemente. Saulo moriría de eso no quedaba la menor duda.

—¡Ya gané! —exclamó alegremente—. ¡Muere!

Justo cuando la esfera de luz negra estaba a punto de golpear al príncipe endoriano, Karmatrón apareció de la nada para salvarlo. Envuelto en un campo de energía aúrica, el guerrero Kundalini se colocó frente al príncipe para protegerlo.

Una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el campo de batalla cuando el ataque de Sepultura se estrelló sobre el campo de energía de Karmatrón. Areth se cubrió los ojos con el brazo mientras un viento caluroso caía sobre ella. Interiormente rezó para que Saulo y el Kundalini salieran bien librados de aquello.

Cuando todo regresó a la calma, el Khan de la Muerte contempló con resignación y furia que Karmatrón y Saulo habían logrado sobrevivir.

—¡No puede ser! —vociferó furioso desde su privilegiada posición—. ¡Logró bloquear mi ataque!

Mientras los escombros continuaban cayendo a su alrededor, el campo aúrico que rodeaba al Kundalini desapareció por completo. Al sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, Karmatrón se apoyó en una rodilla para no caer. El esfuerzo para bloquear el ataque de Sepultura había sido tremendo y prácticamente lo había dejado sin fuerzas para continuar el combate.

Viendo la palpable debilidad de su nuevo aliado, Saulo se acercó al Kundalini para evitar que se desplomara en el suelo.

—Te lo agradezco... —titubeó sin saber qué más decir.

—Ten... cuidado... ese sujeto es muy fuerte —balbuceó Karmatrón mientras Saulo lo depositaba lentamente en el suelo.

Areth desvió la mirada hacia el Khan de la Muerte que continuaba suspendido en el aire a varios metros del suelo y apretó los puños con preocupación. La situación era desesperante, por más que lo atacaban con todas sus fuerzas no conseguían ni siquiera herirlo. Al volver su mirada hacia sus alrededores, la joven descubrió los cuerpos de Ezequieth y los demás Kundalini esparcidos por las ruinas. Todos estaban inconscientes y no se avisaban posibilidades de que pudieran ayudarlos.

Sepultura clavó la vista en Saulo mientras la rabia ensombrecía su rostro. El poder de Karmatrón había resultado ser más fuerte de lo que originalmente pensaba y esto le había permitido al príncipe endoriano salvar la vida. Sin decir nada, el Khan descendió frente a Saulo y le dedicó una mirada llena de rabia. El príncipe endoriano se irguió valientemente, miró a su enemigo y se dispuso a enfrentarlo una vez más.

En los cielos sobre la ciudad de Monterrey, el desigual combate entre los Transformables y el gigantesco Landa estaba en su apogeo. Conscientes de que un campo de fuerza protegía completamente al robot abbadonita, Titán y sus compañeros se mantenían a distancia para estar a salvo del poderoso látigo. Pero esa táctica no les estaba sirviendo de mucho. El robot enemigo sabía moverse de un lado a otro con excelentes reflejos a pesar de su gigantesca estatura.

Con un poderoso puñetazo, el robot imperial arrojó a Estelaris y a Invesbot contra unos edificios en ruinas. Los edificios se resquebrajaron de arriba hacia abajo y se derrumbaron sobre los dos Transformables.

—¡Insectos estúpidos! —rugió Landa—. Voy a convertirlos en chatarra.

Titán clavó sus sensores ópticos en el robot enemigo y le apuntó con su poderoso cañón de pulsos electromagnéticos de origen sincrónico. Antes de que Landa decidiera usar su látigo nuevamente para rematar a sus compañeros caídos, le disparó una poderosa descarga de pulsos, pero el escudo de energía del coloso detuvo el rayo electromagnético sin problema.

_"¡Que rabia!"_, pensó Titán.

Quetzlcoatl era una enorme serpiente robot con una longitud de cien kilómetros que decidió atacar al robot enemigo para ganar algo de tiempo. Utilizando su cola, el robot zuyua se dispuso a darle un poderoso golpe a Landa para alejarlo de Estelaris e Invesbot, pero antes de que la cola de la enorme serpiente mecánica tocara al gigante abbadonita, el campo de fuerza volvió a entrar en acción.

—¡Es inútil! —exclamó Quetzlcoatl mientras se alejaba con un rápido viraje para esquivar un latigazo de Landa—.¡No podemos tocarlo!

Toltec, líder de los defensores del Tollán, se volvió hacia Titán sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué haremos, Titán? —le preguntó—. Por más que lo atacamos su campo de fuerza impide que le hagamos daño.

El líder de todos los Transformables desvió la mirada brevemente hacia Landa para ver como éste golpeaba a Quetzlcoatl con su látigo. Lleno de rabia, Titán apretó los puños y asintió.

—¡Demonios! ¡Tienes razón, Toltec! Debemos hacer que salga de la ciudad.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Acuarius, el segundo al mando en el grupo de los Transformables—. Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos lo suficiente.

Titán bajó la cabeza. Aquella era una de las situaciones más difíciles a las que se había enfrentado. Gracias a sus campos de fuerza, tanto el Devastador Estelar como Landa y las naves enemigas eran invencibles. No había manera de ganar esa batalla. Con resignación, el líder de los Transformables optó por la única solución viable.

—Inicien la retirada Con suerte lograremos distraer el enemigo y alejarlos de la ciudad.

Toltec y Acuarius se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a mostrarse en desacuerdo.

_Instituto de Investigaciones Robóticas._

A sus dieciséis años, Ranma Saotome y su amigo Ryoga Hibiki jamás habían soñado con vivir aquella clase de aventuras. Luego de haber estado viviendo en una nave espacial durante una semana entera, ahora se encontraban en un mundo distante a punto de iniciar una batalla contra guerreros extraterrestres. Adoptando un patrón que les permitiera actuar en conjunto, los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a enfrentar al robusto guerrero meganiano conocido como Shield.

—Ahora comprobaremos el resultado del entrenamiento, Ryoga —murmuró Ranma mientras se colocaba en guardia.

Ryoga imitó a su compañero y sin apartar la mirada del adversario que se acercaba a ellos repuso:

—De acuerdo, Ranma, muéstrame tus adelantos.

Shield se cruzó de brazos y miró a los chicos y sonrió.

—¿De verdad creen que pueden ganarme, tontos? —les azuzó sin ocultarles su desprecio—. Sólo son unos mocosos que deberían estar en la escuela.

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente y dio un paso al frente.

—Ya veremos quién es el tonto.

Sin observar la menor precaución, Ranma Saotome se lanzó contra Shield en una feroz acometida.

—_¡Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken! (El Truco de las Castañas Calientes)_

Shield sonrió levemente y levantó uno de sus dos escudos para bloquear todos los puñetazos de Ranma. A pesar de que la velocidad y ferocidad con la que Saotome atacaba eran mayores a la humana, el guerrero meganiano logró bloquear todos los golpes gracias a su poder y destreza.

Durante unos instantes, Ranma descargó todo la fuerza de sus puños sobre el escudo del meganiano en espera de poder atravesar su defensa, pero Shield era demasiado rápido para que Ranma pudiera lograr semejante hazaña.

Con el rostro bañado en sudor y tenso por la fatiga, Ranma detuvo sus ataques y se alejó del meganiano con un rápido salto hacia atrás.

—¡Rayos! —murmuró Ranma entre dientes—. No logré hacerle nada.

Shield bajó el brazo y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No me digas que eso fue todo, sabandija? Sí ese es todo tu poder tendré que matarte.

Como respuesta, Ranma extendió sus brazos hacia delante con las palmas de las manos orientadas hacia delante. Un aura color amarillo empezó a rodear su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, veamos qué te parece esto.

Shield frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?, pensó.

Una esfera de energía apareció entre las manos de Ranma.

—_¡Mouko Takabisha! (Huracán de Tigre)_

Un rayo de luz brotó de las palmas de Saotome y se dirigió hacia el meganiano a toda velocidad. Como respuesta, Shield levantó uno de sus escudos y se preparó para el impacto.

El rayo de luz continuó su camino y chocó contra el escudo de Shield, explotándole encima y produciendo una nube de humo y polvo a su alrededor. Ranma levantó el puño con júbilo en señal de victoria.

—¡Si! ¡Lo alcance!

Ryoga se acercó hasta donde estaba Ranma sin bajar la guardia. Hibiki aún no creía que Shield hubiera sido derrotado tan fácilmente.

—Espera, Ranma —comenzó a decirle—. Creo que todavía sigue con vida.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra, Shield salió caminando de la nube de polvo completamente intacto. Sólo su capa se había hecho jirones y tenía el rostro sucio por el polvo, pero fuera de eso no presentaba la más mínima herida. La cara de Ranma se llenó de terror.

—Debo felicitarte —murmuró Shield—. Has alcanzado el poder de un meganaino común y corriente. Desgraciadamente para ti, yo soy un guerrero de clase alta —hizo una pausa y desprendió uno de los escudos que llevaba sobre el brazal derecho de la armadura—. Ahora será mi turno, niño... ¡Te cortaré la cabeza!

Con la velocidad del rayo, Shield lanzó el enorme escudo hacía Ranma y su amigo. Sin embargo, ambos consiguieron hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo.

—¡Cuidado, Ranma! —gritó Ryoga antes de saltar—. Ese escudo parece una sierra.

El escudo golpeó el suelo y nuevamente se elevó por los aires. Como sí tuviera vida propia, el enorme disco se detuvo de golpe en las alturas y viró hacia Ranma nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ranma que todavía no podía creerlo—. ¡No puede ser!

De alguna manera, Shield lograba controlar telepáticamente su arma.

—Ahora morirás —sentenció el meganiano seguro de su triunfo.

El enorme escudo se dirigió hacia Ranma a toda velocidad, pero justo a unos tres metros de que el arma alcanzará a su víctima, Ryoga dio un salto en el aire para interceptarlo. Tonto, pensó Shield.

—¡Ryoga! —gritó Ranma.

Extendiendo sólo el dedo índice de la mano derecha, Ryoga Hbiki se dispuso a detener el enorme disco en lo que parecía un acto suicida.

—_¡Bakusai Tenketsu! (El Truco de la Explosión)_

En el momento en que el dedo índice de Ryoga tocó el escudo, éste se detuvo en el aire ante la sorpresa de su dueño. Se oyó un leve crujido y enseguida el enorme escudo se resquebrajó de arriba hacia abajo en mil pedazos como sí fuera de papel.

—¡No es posible! —gritó Shield abriendo los ojos y la boca descomunalmente—. ¡Ese niño destruyó uno de los Escudos Sagrados de Megazoar!

Ranma sonrió alegremente. Al fin habían logrado sorprender a su enemigo.

—Bien hecho, Ryoga.

Hibiki se volvió hacia Saotome.

—Vaya, no esperaba que entrenar bajo una gravedad aumentada hubiera incrementado tanto mis habilidades —hizo una pausa y se miró las manos—. Es asombroso.

Shield se arrodillo para recoger algunos de los fragmentos de su escudo destruido mientras sollozaba.

—No puedo creerlo, esos gusanos... . —De pronto, el rostro de Shield quedó ensombrecido por la ira. Incrementó su aura y se volvió hacia Ranma y Ryoga para fulminarlos con una mirada cargada de pura hostilidad.

—Malditos, voy a matarlos ahora mismo y luego usaré sus pieles para hacerme un cinturón.

Los terrícolas se miraron entre sí y fruncieron el ceño con temor.

—Ahora sí ya se enojo —murmuró Ryoga nerviosamente.

Las hojas se estrellaron con fuerza y se separaron. Dai no tenía ninguna duda. Sword era un oponente igual de peligroso y mortífero que Galford. A diferencia de su antiguo adversario, el guerrero real de Megazoar atacaba con una ferocidad que hacía parecer al guerrero de la Justicia un tierno infante.

Con rápidos y potentes mandobles de su arma, Sword acosaba a Dai en un incesante combate cuerpo a cuerpo que no le permitía al chico descuidarse un solo instante. Las espadas chirriaban al entrar en contacto, y el laboratorio resonaba con el estruendo que producían.

Con un ágil salto hacia atrás, el meganiano se separó de su pequeño oponente.

—Lo haces muy bien, niño. Realmente eres excepcional. Por lo regular me toma cinco nanocliks acabar con cualquier adversario.

Dai le sostuvo la mirada a Sword sin inmutarse. Con su espada levantada a un costado de su rostro, el pequeño guerrero dio un paso al frente.

—¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto? —le inquirió—. Ese tipo N´astarith nos destruirá a todos.

Sword sonrió, cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza.

—Sólo eres un niño y no entiendes nada —hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos nuevamente—. El gran N´astarith está combatiendo a la Alianza Estelar porque desea traer la paz. Muy pronto él se convertirá en el dios de toda la Existencia.

—¡Jamás! —replicó Dai con un grito—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de traer paz? Ustedes traen la destrucción a todos los mundos donde llegan.

Sword bajó su espada.

—Dices eso porque eres débil —hizo una pausa y esperó la reacción de Dai.

—¿Débil? —repitió el chicom frunciendo el ceño.

El meganiano le sonrió burlonamente.

—Así es, sólo los débiles dicen esa clase de tonterías. Seguramente quien te enseñó esas tonterías ha de ser un estúpido.

Los ojos de Dai destellaron con rabia.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi maestro Aban? —hizo una pausa mientras una poderosa aura de luz azul comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo—. No perdonaré a nadie que hable así de mi maestro, ¿entendiste?

Una destello de luz intenso apareció en la frente del chico. Sword frunció el ceño sin entender lo que sucedía, pero por alguna razón sospecho que el chico estaba incrementando sus poderes. Sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, el meganiano se dispuso a reanudar el combate.

—Chiquillo tonto, mi técnica es mucho más poderosa que el _Corte Excalibur_ de Galford —hizo una pausa, alzó su espada en forma diagonal con ambas manos y desplegó todo el poder de su aura—. Mi _Vastio Caedo_ acabará contigo.

Dai enarcó una ceja sin dejarse impresionar, se abrió de piernas y sujetó la espada con la hoja orientada hacia abajo. El símbolo de su frente brilló con una intensidad jamás vista y a continuación desapareció. De pronto, un segundo símbolo del Dragón apareció en su mano derecha brillando con igual intensidad.

Sword enarcó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de ello. De hecho, gracias a su percepción sentía cómo el poder del chico se incrementaba más y más.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba por los aires hacia Dai—. ¡Muere, chico! _¡Vastio Caedo! (Corte Devastador)_

Haciendo un veloz mandoble en forma inclinada, Sword liberó un poderoso arco de energía que avanzó directamente hacia Dai.

Lejos de hacer el intento por esquivar el ataque de su adversario, Dai se lanzó directamente contra Sword a toda velocidad. Antes de que el arco de energía lo golpeara, el pequeño guerrero descargó la mejor técnica con que contaba.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

El arco de energía liberado por Dai avanzó directamente hacia el ataque liberado por Sword. En cuanto ambos ataques de energía chocaron entre sí, se produjo un fuerte de destello de luz que cegó a ambos combatientes por un momento.

El meganiano no podía creerlo. El ataque del chico había conseguido partir por la mitad su _Vastio Caedo_ y ahora avanzaba directamente hacia él. Lleno de pánico levantó su hoja para protegerse tras ella. En una milésima fracción de segundo, Dai desenfundó una segunda espada de menor tamaño que llevaba en la espalda y descargó otro _Aban Slash_ en contra de su enemigo.

Antes de que Sword pudiera darse cuenta de lo sucedido, ambos ataques lo golpearon formando una cruz que le atravesó el pecho.

La espada del meganiano se partió en tres pedazos. El pequeño Dai aterrizó en el suelo con ambos pies mientras el cuerpo de su enemigo caía completamente fulminado. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Dai guardó la pequeña espada en su funda y se volvió para mirar el cuerpo de Sword mientras el símbolo del Dragón en su mano desaparecía.

Luchando sin parar, Hyunkel y Harpoon atravesaron el laboratorio en dirección hacia el recinto donde se encontraba la gema sagrada. Harpoon se encontraba en su mejor momento como guerrero, el que lo hubieran escogido para esa batalla era una verdadera suerte para él ya que podría demostrar sus increíbles dotes. Consciente de que su enemigo era verdaderamente poderoso, el Caballero Inmortal le descargó una serie de golpes laterales fríamente calculados para obligarlo a colocar su arma de manera horizontal. Con un rápido y potente golpe, Hyunkel atravesó la lanza meganiana, partiéndola en dos por la mitad.

Sorprendido por la manera de pelear de su enemigo, Harpoon retrocedió hacia atrás. Seguro de su victoria, Hyunkel lanzó un letal golpe contra la cabeza del meganiano... .

Y falló.

Harpoon, que esperaba la maniobra, se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. Con las dos mitades de su arma contraatacó con la velocidad del rayo. Con una poderosa patada en el pecho de Hyunkel, el meganiano lo derribó por los suelos despojándolo de su espada.

Harpoon sonrió burlonamente y aprovechando que su enemigo estaba desarmado, le clavó una de las mitades de la lanza directamente en el abdomen. Gracias a su poderosa armadura, el Caballero Inmortal no murió, pero debía actuar rápido ya que su coraza no tardaría en ceder ante el embate de Harpoon.

Aturdido por el mareo y el intenso dolor que sentía, Hyunkel llevó una de sus manos hasta la empuñadura de su espada. Su enemigo estaba demasiado cerca para usar el _Bloody Sokuraido_ por lo que decidió sujetar la espada con la hoja orientada hacia abajo y usar otra técnica.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Antes de que Harpoon pudiera hacer algo para salvarse, la espada de Hyunkel lo atravesó por el pecho. El guerrero meganiano soltó un alarido de dolor. A continuación el Caballero Inmortal observó como su enemigo se desplomaba frente a él completamente agonizante.

Cadmio miró a David fijamente y desplegó su aura.

—Me decepciona, príncipe David —le dijo con indiferencia—. El que su hermano y José Zeiva se hayan unido a N´astarith lo comprendo, pero que usted también lo haya hecho es inadmisible.

David cerró los ojos, las palabras del Celestial hicieron eco en su mente.

—Tú no sabes nada —titubeó y abrió los ojos para mirar a Cadmio—. Hazte a un lado o tendré que matarte.

Cadmio dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Nunca.

Como respuesta, el príncipe meganiano levantó su mano con la palma orientada hacia delante y a continuación disparó una ráfaga de energía. Con un rápido salto, tanto el Celestial como Astroboy se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo. El rayo pasó de largo y se impacto contra una pared.

Cadmio miró a David fijamente. Ahora será mi turno, pensó.

Pero antes de que el Celestial pudiera ejecutar uno de sus ataques, su percepción le indicó que el profesor Ochanomizu estaba justo detrás de él. Su deber como Celestial le obligaba a no arriesgar vidas de inocentes durante los combates.

David desvió la mirada hacia el Celestial y sonrió maliciosamente. Varios soldados meganianos sobrevolaron a Cadmio por la espalda con sus armas listar para disparar.

—Esto será muy sencillo —murmuró el príncipe de Megazoar mientras dirigía su palma hacia Cadmio.

El Celestial, por su parte, sujetó a Ochanomizu para intentar ponerlo a salvo.

—¡No me hagas daño! —balbuceó el científico dominado por los nervios.

Cadmio no dijo nada y volvió la mirada hacia David que ya estaba listo para disparar. Jamás lograría escapar a tiempo.

David sonrió con confianza.

Pero antes de que el príncipe meganiano pudiera efectuar su ataque, Astroboy apareció de la nada y volando a toda velocidad lo golpeó con su hombro haciendo que errara el disparo. Aprovechando la distracción, que la oportuna intervención de Astroboy había causado, Cadmio dio un salto para alejarse de los guardias enemigos.

La descarga de David golpeó el techo encima de los meganianos y provocó un pequeño derrumbe que aplastó a sus soldados antes de que estos pudieran escapar.

Con un rápido viraje, Astroboy se alejó de David para intentar ponerse a salvo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar lo suficientemente lejos, el príncipe meganiano apareció en su camino.

—¡Miserable! No sé como no sentí tu presencia, pero ahora verás.

Sin poder hacer algo para defenderse, Astroboy recibió una potente patada en pleno rostro que lo arrojó por los aires. David sonrió y levantó una mano con la intención de rematarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Súbitamente, el príncipe meganiano recibió una potente patada en la cara que lo lanzó contra una de las paredes donde desapareció bajo los escombros.

Cadmio descendió en el suelo tranquilamente y se frotó las manos.

—Así está mejor —murmuró—. Hay que poner la basura en su lugar.

Una potente explosión sacudió el sitio donde David había caído. Con las ropas rasgadas y el rostro manchado de polvo, el príncipe meganiano se incorporó nuevamente. Una poderosa aura rodeaba su cuerpo, pero Cadmio no se dejó impresionar por ello.

—¡Insolente! ¡Yo te enseñaré quien es la basura!

El Celestial le sonrió con fingida arrogancia y adoptó una pose de pelea.

—Dices que yo soy basura —hizo una pausa y escupió a un costado—. Yo digo que tú eres peor que la basura porque eres una rata que pelea en nombre de N´astarith.

Hecho una furia, David desplegó todo el poder de su aura y se lanzó contra Cadmio.

—¡Haz hecho que me irrite, insecto!

Con la misma velocidad del rayo, el príncipe de Megazoar lanzó un poderoso golpe contra el Celestial. Sin embargo, éste detuvo el ataque con una mano. El Celestial apretó los dientes y lanzó un puñetazo contra su enemigo, pero al igual que lo había hecho él, David consiguió detener el puño empleando una mano.

Una poderosa aura de energía rodeó a ambos combatientes mientras estos hacían enormes esfuerzos por dominar la situación. Aunque el príncipe de Megazoar tenía un poder más elevado que el del Celestial que tenía enfrente, éste poseía algo que David no tenía: La convicción de que lo que hacía estaba bien, y frente a eso el príncipe de Megazoar estaba en plena desventaja.

_Planeta Caelum_

Asiont se encontraba meditando en el desierto dentro del Templo sagrado. Durante días enteros se había esforzado en calmar su aura y su espíritu para comprender el extraño don de Aristeo, pero todavía le falta mucho para lograrlo.

—Lo haces muy bien, Asiont —repuso su anciano Maestro con su acostumbrado tono lleno de tranquilidad—. Calma, no se trata de ver quien es más fuerte, sino quien controla mejor su poder.

Asiont respiró hondo.

De pronto, un oscuro pensamiento atravesó su mente haciéndolo reaccionar violentamente.

—¡No!

Aristeo meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—Todavía te falta mucho, muchacho —murmuró insatisfecho—. Si no calmas tu aura jamás podrás aprender a usar el aureus_._

Asiont se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano.

—Vi una gran destrucción y a Andrea sufriendo.

Aristeo lo miró fijamente y meditó unos instantes.

—Tuviste una premonición —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Es normal que suceda cuando estás a punto de sentir el aureus_._

Asiont se volvió hacia su Maestro, algo preocupado. No podía dejar que aquella visión se convirtiera en realidad, no podía permitirlo.

—Sí Andrea y mis amigos están en peligro, tengo que regresar para ayudarlos.

Aristeo suspiró y con la vista puesta en el cielo dijo:

—El futuro siempre está cambiado, Asiont, lo que viste puede no suceder.

—No me interesa sí el futuro cambia o no —respondió Asiont—. No permitiré que ninguno de mis amigos sufra de nuevo.

Antes de que Aristeo pudiera decir algo más, Asiont se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida sin decir una sola palabra. Escondida detrás de una duna, Tyria había contemplado lo ocurrido en completo silencio.

En cuanto Asiont abandonó la habitación, la Celestial dejó su escondite y salió al encuentro de su maestro. Aristeo miró a la chica por un momento, luego bajó la mirada y finalmente meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Creo que me equivoqué con Asiont.

_Continuará... ._


	30. EL AUREUS ES UN PODER SUPERIOR

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**"****EL AUREUS ES UN PODER SUPERIOR****"**

_Planeta Caelum (Santuario Celestial)_

Asiont caminó hacia la entrada del templo de los Caballeros Celestial y se detuvo un momento antes de salir al exterior. Todavía abrigaba muchas dudas respecto a aquella extraña visión que había tenido mientras meditaba en la soledad del desierto. ¿Realmente Andrea moriría sí no iba a buscarla o sólo era una posibilidad, tal y como se lo había dicho Aristeo? Aquella duda lo atormentaba constantemente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente decidió irse. Justo cuando ya estaba por poner un pie fuera del Santuario, la voz de Tyria lo detuvo.

—¿Tanto significa esa mujer para ti, Asiont? —le preguntó la joven—. ¿Es eso?

Él se volvió por encima del hombro para mirarla antes de responder.

—Es mi amiga, tengo que ayudarla, Tyria.

—¿Es tu amiga? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Asiont se volvió hacia ella y asintió levemente con la cabeza .

—Si, la reina Andrea me ha ayudado en varios momentos de mi vida y no puedo abandonarla —respondió él tranquilamente—. Gracia a ella decidí venir a Caelum para convertirme en Caballero Celestial. Yo ya había perdido los deseos de luchar después de la muerte de Astrea, pero Andrea me convenció de que no podía renunciar. Es una gran mujer.

Tyria ladeó la cabeza y dejó escapar una sonrisa afable.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, tú mirada lo dice todo. Pero sí de verdad planeas irte, antes deberías pensar en cómo puedes ayudar mejor a tu amiga. Siendo un Caballero Celestial bien entrenado tus posibilidades de triunfar podrían ser mayores, piénsalo bien.

Él lo pensó.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Pero mi nivel de combate ha aumentado bastante desde que comencé a entrenar y... .

—Aún no es suficiente —le interrumpió Tyria—. Tu nivel ha aumentado bastante, es cierto. Casi podría afirmar que te has vuelto tan fuerte como el príncipe Saulo, pero aun así el poder que posees no es el suficiente para derrotar a un Khan.

Asiont dejó escapar un suspiro sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba. Había entrenado durante meses en un desierto sufriendo de temperaturas extremosas y de la incomodidad de una gravedad aumentada, y ahora ella le decía que todavía no era capaz de vencer a los guerreros Khans. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era frustrante. ¿Cómo es que aún no era suficiente?

—No puedo ser, Tyria —replicó indignado—. Saulo y Cadmio son dos de los Caballeros Celestiales más fuertes que conozco y ahora me dices que su nivel como guerreros no es suficiente para vencer a los Khans.

Tyria asintió con la cabeza.

—Dime, Asiont, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué la mayoría de los Caballeros Celestiales fueron vencidos tan fácilmente por los Khans de N´astarith?

Asiont negó con la cabeza.

—No, Tyria, lo ignoro, eso es algo que hasta la fecha no he podido entender claramente.

—Fue porque los guerreros de Abbadón lograron el control del aureus. Gracias a ese poder los Khans pueden aumentar su aura a niveles impensables y es por eso que no hay nadie que pueda derrotarlos. El aureus es un poder superior que se encuentra por encima del aura y aquel que llegue a dominarlo se convertirá en un guerrero con poderes asombrosos.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Tyria —murmuró Asiont—. Su control sobre el poder del aureus les da su fuerza, pero no puedo entenderlo. Se supone que los Caballeros Celestiales también saben manejar ese tipo de poder. De hecho toda la filosofía de la Orden se basa en el conocimiento del aureus, ¿no es así? Pero ahora que lo mencionas jamás he visto que Saulo, Cadmio o Casiopea usen el poder del aureus.

Tyria suspiró hondo y continuó.

—A diferencia del aura, que es algo universal entre los seres vivos, no cualquiera puede llegar a alcanzar el aureus ya que éste es una energía mística que se encuentra más allá de espíritu mismo y más allá de los nueve sentidos —le extendió una mano—. Sólo alguien que conozca el aureus puede transmitir a otros la capacidad para sentirlo. Se dice que en el pasado Horus pasó a través del Portal Estelar y trajo consigo el poder del aureus para enseñarlo a los Celestiales, pero también es sabido que este don no le es otorgado a todos... dame tu mano —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Asiont accediera a su petición—. Ahora te transmitiré la capacidad para sentir el aureus, Asiont, pero sí tienes éxito o fracaso en aprender a usarlo dependerá sólo de ti.

Entonces, un resplandor iluminó la mano de Tyria y luego la de Asiont, quien estaba completamente desconcertado. Era una luz mística que brillaba con una intensidad increíble, pero que extrañamente no causaba ninguna molestia al mirarla directamente. Finalmente, el extraño resplandor desapareció por completo y la chica retiró su mano.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Asiont mientras se examinaba la mano con detenimiento—. Pude sentir una sensación de paz increíble mientras esa luz brillaba.

—Sólo relájate y aprende a aquietar tu mente y espíritu. No te pido que no ayudes a tu amiga, pero al menos déjame ayudarte a aprender y entender al aureus.

Asiont miró a Tyria en silencio mientras reflexionaba en su posibles opciones. Sí aprendía a dominar el aureus_,_ entonces podría tener un poder semejante al de los tan temidos Khans. Al parecer no había otro camino. Debía postergar su viaje un día más.

_Ciudad de Monterrey._

Saulo se arrojó sobre Sepultura decidido a derrotarlo, pero por más esfuerzos que el príncipe endoriano hacía por golpearlo, el Khan lograba defenderse hábilmente. Era como sí pudiera anticiparse a todos sus movimientos.

_"No puede ser"_, pensó Saulo. _"No puedo hacerle nada"_.

—Vamos, príncipe endoriano ¿qué ocurre? —le azuzó Sepultura burlonamente—. ¿Qué no puedes pelear conmigo?

Los ojos de Saulo destellaron de rabia.

—¡Cállate!

Cegado por la ira, el príncipe endoriano lanzó una rápida patada al rostro del Khan de la Muerte, pero éste desapareció justo a tiempo para eludirla. Antes de que Saulo pudiera hacer algo para salvarse, un rayo de energía lo golpeó por la espalda, desgarrándole la capa completamente y arrojándolo de cara contra una montaña de escombros.

—Lo lamento mucho, príncipe de Endoria —declaró Sepultura con la palma orientada hacia delante todavía—. Pero es hora de terminar nuestro encuentro.

Saulo estaba demasiado herido y débil para continuar el combate. El Khan de la Muerte formó una esfera de energía negra en su mano y una nube oscura comenzó a salir de ella en dirección hacia donde estaba su oponente. Sepultura sonrió triunfantemente y levantó su otra mano hacia arriba dejando salir más vapores negros formando una nube oscura que se esparció luego, por sí misma, en distintas direcciones.

—Voy a absorber tu alma y la de todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. Me volveré más poderoso de lo que soy ahora. Lo haré de la misma forma como lo hice con ese Caballero llamado Llaga.

Saulo abrió un ojo débilmente.

—Ya veo, entonces lo que Asiont nos dijo es cierto. N´astarith quiere usar el Portal Estelar y está reuniendo las gemas estelares.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció del rostro del Khan.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Ese gusano de Asiont sigue con vida todavía?

El endoriano sonrió, desafiante.

—Así es, maldito. Él vive gracias a Astrea.

Sepultura no dijo nada y al cabo de un instante, sonrió malévolamente.

—Eso no interesa, ya será su turno, pero antes tú morirás primero.

Los vapores negros siguieron aproximándose, pero antes de que llegaran a tocar a Saulo, una figura apareció de la nada para protegerlo.

—¡Ezequieth! —gritó Saulo, reconociendo a su joven discípulo—. ¡No lo hagas!

El joven Celestial se retorció preso del dolor y emitió un grito terrible cuando los vapores oscuros de Sepultura lo envolvieron por completo.

—¡Maestro! ¡Usted debe salvarse!

—Eres un idiota —declaró el Khan de la Muerte—. Mira que sacrificarte por Saulo, ahora tu alma será mía.

Ezequieth permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes mientras los vientos negros lo sacudían con fuerza. Después se le nublaron los ojos, bajó los brazos y su rostro palideció. Ezequieth cayó de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y finalmente se desplomó. La misma escena terrible se repitió una y otra vez en todos los rincones de la ciudad de Monterrey. En tan sólo un instante, miles de personas fueron asesinadas por Sepultura.

El Khan de la Muerte sonrió triunfantemente mientras los vientos negros regresaban a sus manos. Ahora el alma de Ezequieth y la de miles de personas eran suyas. Como resultado de haber absorbido tantas almas, su poder se incrementó enormemente y una sonrisa de placer le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Sí! —exclamó al momento de incrementar su aura—. Esto es genial, ahora mi poder ha aumentado.

Saulo gritó con todas sus fuerzas desesperadamente el nombre de su discípulo. La rabia nubló su mente, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer nada.

El Khan de la Muerte clavó la vista en el príncipe de Endoria y nuevamente extendió su mano.

—Que hermosa relación la de ustedes dos —hizo una pausa mientras la esfera de energía negra reaparecía en su palma—. Pero es inútil, ahora tú pasarás a formar parte de mi poder.

Justo cuando Sepultura estaba a punto de lanzar nuevamente los vientos negros en contra de Saulo, la voz de Tiamat resonó en su escáner visual.

—Sepultura, es hora de irnos.

—¿Qué dices, Tiamat? —replicó el Khan—. Aún no consigo matar a Saulo y a Karmatrón.

_Devastador Estelar Dagon_

Dentro del puente de mando del navío de combate imperial, el Khan del Dragón caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro mientras todos los oficiales de la nave lo miraban aterrados.

—Haz lo que te digo. El gran N´astarith no tolera retrasos. La vida de esos miserables no me interesa.

Kali examinó la gema que sostenía en su mano. Su belleza era algo excepcional.

El primer oficial de la nave se acercó hasta la Khan de la Destrucción para hacer un importante anuncio.

—Mi lady, los motores ya están listos para iniciar la partida.

Kali desvió la mirada hacia el imperial y asintió.

—Excelente, avisen a los cazas y a Landa para que regresen de inmediato.

_Ciudad de Monterrey, México_

Sepultura observó los ojos de Saulo. Si las miradas pudieran matar, el Khan de la Muerte hubiera caído fulminado en ese momento a los pies de príncipe de Endoria.

—De acuerdo, Tiamat, voy enseguida —dijo y apagó el comunicador.

Con una mirada de completa arrogancia, el Khan desplegó su aura y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Saulo.

—Ustedes sólo son basura, Saulo —hizo una pausa y le escupió el rostro—. No te atrevas a volver a enfrentarme o la próxima vez sí te mataré.

Sin decir nada más, Sepultura se alejó volando hacia el Devastador Estelar. Saulo. por su parte, se arrastró por los suelos hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su discípulo para tomarlo entre sus brazos y se echó a llorar.

—Ezequieth... .

Los cazas Tao estallaban uno tras otro en el aire. A pesar de la gran valentía y preparación de los pilotos zuyua, ninguno de ellos había logrado dañar alguna de las naves enemigas. Aquella no había sido una batalla sino una carnicería. Faltos de organización y en clara desventaja se habían visto obligados a huir del campo de batalla. Titán y sus compañeros se disponían a imitar a las naves Tao cuando Landa abandonó el campo de batalla para regresar al Devastador Estelar.

De la misma manera en que había llegado, la enorme fortaleza espacial comenzó a ascender en los cielos hasta desaparecer. Los destrozos que los invasores habían causado eran incalculables. Cientos de pilotos terrícolas y zuyua habían perdido la vida en tan sólo unos minutos de combate.

Debilitado por la batalla, Karmatrón volvió a la normalidad. Zacek se arrastró por los suelos. Entonces, su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo mortal para dirigirse espiritualmente hacia el Santuario de Merú donde Katnatek lo esperaba.

—Maestro —comenzó a decir el espíritu de Zacek—. ¿Quiénes eran esos guerreros tan poderosos?

Katnatek era un hombre alto, de cabellos y bigote blancos que vestía una larga túnica.

—Nuevos enemigos han llegado desde otra dimensión y han puesto en peligro toda la Existencia. Debes colaborar con el príncipe Saulo y sus aliados para detener a estos guerreros antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sólo unidos podrán detener la amenaza de N´astarith.

Zacek asintió con la cabeza, y a continuación reactivó las siete charkas para cargarse de energía nuevamente. El poder Kundalini inundó el espíritu del emperador zuyua.

En las ruinas de la ciudad, Zacek se incorporó lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente restablecido y sus heridas habían desaparecido. Sin pensarlo un solo instante, se dirigió hacia Areth para colocar sus manos sobre su espalda.

—Pronto estarás bien —murmuró mientras un resplandor amarillo cubría el cuerpo de la Celestial.

_Devastador Estelar Dagon_

Sepultura entró el puente de mando echó una furia.

—Tiamat, ¿cómo rayos se te ocurre... .

No terminó la frase. Justo cuando el Khan del Dragón se volvió hacia su compañero, un destello apareció en sus ojos y Sepultura sintió un potente golpe en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse hacia delante.

—Saulo y el tal Karmatrón no son enemigos de cuidado, reunir todas las gemas estelares es lo que realmente importa —murmuró Tiamat mientras caminaba hacia su compañero—. ¿No lo crees?

El Khan de la Muerte alzó el brazo e hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que estaba de acuerdo. De inmediato el resplandor de los ojos del Khan del Dragón desapareció.

—Me alegro que lo comprendas, Sepultura.

Kali miró la escena sin atreverse a intervenir. Tiamat podía llegar a ser tan terrible con sus propios camaradas como lo era con sus enemigos cuando alguien se atrevía a retarlo.

El capitán de la nave, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no ser notado, se acercó hasta Tiamat para hacer un anunció importante.

—Mi señor, ya estamos listos para iniciar el regreso.

Tiamat se volvió hacia el capitán de la nave para mirarlo fijamente.

—Excelente.

Sin decir nada más, el Khan del Dragón se dirigió a la enorme ventana que daba al espacio.

_Instituto de Investigaciones Robóticas_

Cadmio y David continuaban intercambiando golpes y contragolpes a una increíble velocidad. Súbitamente, ambos combatientes se separaron uno del otro con un salto.

El príncipe meganiano clavó los ojos en su enemigo y sonrió

—Eres muy bueno —le dijo—. No esperaba encontrar a un enemigo con tu poder.

El Celestial le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tú también eres muy fuerte. Es una lástima, pero voy a tener que acabar contigo.

David llevó uno de sus brazos hacia atrás mientras un resplandor iluminaba su puño.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —le inquirió burlonamente—. La batalla acaba de comenzar.

Sin dar tiempo a que el Celestial reaccionara, David lanzó un golpe con el puño iluminado, descargando una especie de rayo con forma de Dragón.

—_¡Dragón de los Cielos!_

El Celestial clavó la mirada en aquel enorme dragón de energía que se abalanzaba sobre él. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevó sus manos hacia su costado. Una esfera de luz apareció entre sus palmas.

—_¡Sha-Ma-Sha!_

Usando sus dos manos, Cadmio descargó un potente rayo para bloquear el _Dragón de los Cielos _de David. Un violento vendaval se dejó sentir cuando ambos ataques chocaron entre sí. El príncipe de Megazoar no podía creerlo. Cadmio había logrado detener su mejor técnica. Pero a diferencia del Celestial, David aún no había usado todo su poder. Apretando los dientes, el meganiano incrementó su poder y, al cabo de un instante, Cadmio salió disparado de espaldas contra una pared.

David bajó su puño mientras jadeaba. El esfuerzo lo había dejado momentáneamente sin aire. Aquel día, el meganiano se había topado con un rival digno de él.

Kadena agitó su enorme cadena de oro en el aire. Con una mirada cargada de arrogancia sonrió burlonamente cuando Poppu y Moose se colocaron frente a él.

—Fuera de mi camino. No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes.

Poppu desplegó su báculo mágico.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, engreído? Ahora si ya me enoje —alzó su báculo hacia el meganiano—. _¡Beyirama!_

Una ráfaga de llamas brotó del báculo y se dirigió hacia Kadena a toda velocidad. El guerrero meganiano hizo girar rápidamente su cadena frente a él. Las llamas de Poppu fueron disipadas hacia los lados antes de tocar la cadena.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —grito Poppu aterrado.

Sin darle tiempo para nada, Kadena lanzó su arma a los pies del joven mago. La cadena dorada se enredó en uno de los pies de Poppu y entonces el meganiano tiró de ella, derribándolo por los suelos.

Moose apretó los dientes y dio un salto hacia arriba.

—¡Esta vez será mi turno! —exclamó llamando la atención de Kadena.

Moose lanzó varios shurikens y lanzas en contra del meganiano, pero Kadena levantó su otro mano y una segunda cadena salió de su brazo bloqueando todas las armas de Moose como si tuviera vida propia. El chico sencillamente no podía creerlo.

—¡Ciego! —le espetó Kadena—. Ahora será mi turno para atacar y ten por seguro que no fallaré.

Antes de que Moose pudiera hacer algo para salvarse, la segunda cadena del meganiano se dirigió a él para sujetarlo del pie. Con un rápido movimiento, Kadena jaló del pie de Moose y comenzó a hacerlo girar en el aire.

—¡No otra vez! —gritó Moose mientras daba vueltas.

Poppu se levantó del suelo. Viendo la difícil situación de Moose, alzó su báculo mágico con la intención de atacar a Kadena, pero éste ya había anticipado esa acción y con un rápido movimiento lanzó a Moose sobre Poppu. Ambos jóvenes salieron despedidos contra una pared donde se estrellaron con fuerza.

Kadena sonrió. El camino había quedado despejado.

Agitando sus cadenas, el meganiano destruyó la puerta que protegía el interior del reactor y avanzó hacia la gema de los Titanes. Justo cuando Kadena desprendió la gema de las abrazaderas que la sujetaban, un resplandor iluminó todo el lugar. La gema era como todas las demás, de forma triangular, aunque emanaba una luz rosada.

Al mirar la joya con más detenimiento, el meganiano pudo ver unos extraños símbolos grabados en ella. Era Endoriano antiguo. Siendo un guerrero de la casa real de Megazoar, Kadena poseía los suficientes conocimientos para traducir aquellos extraños jeroglíficos. Era una palabra antigua de la mitología Endoriana.

—Tet —murmuró Kadena, deslumbrado por la luz que destellaba la gema sagrada.

Durante unos instantes, el guerrero meganiano sonrió con satisfacción. Cinco de las doce gemas ya habían sido reunidas. Sin duda N´astarith estaría muy complacido.

Ranma y Ryoga saltaron a la par esquivando el segundo escudo de su enemigo. Como el anterior, el enorme disco daba vueltas en el aire como sí fuera controlado mentalmente por Shield.

—¡Malditos! —vociferó el meganiano furioso—. ¡Me las pagarán!

Ranma se giró apresuradamente hacia Ryoga. El escudo estaba virando nuevamente hacia ellos.

—¡Rápido, Ryoga! —le dijo a gritos—. ¡Usa nuevamente tu técnica!

Ryoga palideció y volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¿Estás loco o que, Ranma? Ahora lo esta haciendo ir más rápido, sí llegó a fallar no quedará ni mi recuerdo.

Ranma sintió como una enorme gota de sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Lleno de furia sujetó a Ryoga por las ropas y le dijo:

—¡Déjate de cosas! ¡Es nuestra única salida!

Ryoga negó con la cabeza y se liberó de Ranma.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

Los dos amigos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon el ruido del escudo giratorio acercarse hacia ellos.

—¡Ah! —gritaron Ranma y Ryoga al unísono con los cabellos erizados—. ¡Vamos a morir!

Shield sonrió. El triunfo era prácticamente suyo.

El enorme disco avanzó directamente hacia Ranma y Ryoga...

De pronto, un arco de energía atravesó los aires y cortó el escudo del meganiano en dos partes.

—_¡Daichizan! (Corte de Tierra)_

Tanto Shield como Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron anonadados. ¿Quién los había salvado?

—¡Dai! —gritó Ranma al reconocer la figura del pequeño niño que sosteniendo su espada a un costado, miraba ferozmente al guerrero de Megazoar.

Shield apretó los puños con ira y desplegó una poderosa aura de energía.

—¡Chiquillo insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi batalla?

Rápidamente, Ranma y Ryoga se colocaron al lado de Dai.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —le respondió Ranma—. Ahora será nuestro turno.

—Así es, canalla —declaró Dai—. Será mejor que te prepares.

Shield dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de confianza y a continuación llevó una mano a la espalda para sacar un nuevo escudo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Jamás he tenido necesidad de usarlo en la batalla, pero viendo las circunstancias...

Dai clavó sus ojos en el nuevo escudo que su enemigo les mostraba. Al igual que los otros parecía estar hecho de oro, sólo que éste tenía dibujado un pequeño sol en el centro.

—¿Un nuevo escudo? —preguntó Ranma, enarcando una ceja.

Shield sonrió confiadamente y mirando a Dai desafiantemente le dijo:

—Vamos, te reto a que me vuelvas a atacar.

Como respuesta, el pequeño Dai extendió su mano para hacer aparecer una esfera de fuego.

—Sí así lo quieres —sentenció al momento de lanzar la esfera de llamas—. _¡Mera!_

La esfera de fuego se estrelló sobre el escudo del guerrero meganiano, desatando una breve, pero intensa, tormenta de fuego. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Dai y los otros, las llamas desaparecieron en tan sólo un instante. Nadie podía creerlo. Era como si las flamas hubieran sido absorbidas por el escudo.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! —gritó Ryoga, fuera de sí.

Shield les sonrió burlonamente.

—Ahora comprobarán mi poder. ¡Tomen!

Shield levantó el escudo dorado frente a su rostro y una bola de fuego surgió de él en dirección hacia Ranma, Ryoga y Dai. Sujetando su espada con ambas manos, Dai corrió directamente hacia la bola de fuego. Con un poderoso mandoble de su arma, el pequeño Caballero del Dragón dividió la esfera de flamas.

—_¡Kaihazan! (Corte de Ola de Mar)_

Ranma y Ryoga abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Ciertamente la habilidad de Dai superaba por mucho la de ellos dos.

—¡Bien hecho, Dai! —le felicitó Ryoga.

Ranma dirigió su mirada hacia Shield . Lejos de mostrarse sorprendido, el guerrero meganiano sonreía malévolamente como sí aun no hubiera mostrado todos sus trucos.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, chico —murmuró maliciosamente—. Sin embargo, necesitarás más que eso para derrotarme.

Dai le sostuvo la mirada al meganiano. Ranma, por su parte, se volvió hacia Ryoga sin bajar la guardia.

—Oye, Ryoga, ataquémoslo. Estoy seguro de que sí peleamos todos juntos, es seguro que le ganaremos.

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Ranma.

Dai alzó su espada y se preparó para atacar a Shield nuevamente. Casi simultáneamente, Ranma y Ryoga se colocaron a sus flancos.

Shield sonrió malévolamente y levantó su escudo dorado. "Vamos atáquenme", pensó, "Vamos".

Kadena salió del cuarto del reactor llevando la gema estelar entre sus manos.

—¡Príncipe, ya tengo la gema! —exclamó triunfantemente, llamando la atención de todos.

David sonrió con agrado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de huir.

Cadmio clavó la mirada en la gema que sostenía Kadena. No podía permitir que los guerreros al servicio de N´astarith se salieran con la suya. ¡Nunca!, se juró a sí mismo.

Llevando sus fuerzas al límite, el Celestial desplegó su aura con todo su poder haciendo que todo el edificio comenzara a temblar. Sus cabellos se elevaron por encima de su cabeza y varios escombros de tamaño minúsculo comenzaron a levitar en el aire a su alrededor. David volvió la vista nerviosamente hacia Cadmio.

—¡No voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya, malditos! —vociferó Cadmio, elevando más y más su aura en un intento por superar los poderes de su adversario—. ¡Usaré todo mi poder!

Kadena titubeó. El poder que ese Celestial esta demostrando era muy similar al de los miembros de la familia real de Megazoar.

El príncipe meganiano dio un paso hacia atrás. Un poderoso vendaval comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Cadmio. El aire era tan fuerte que David y Kadena se miraron el uno al otro sin entender que sucedía.

Ochanomizu llevó la mirada nerviosamente hacia el Celestial que le había salvado la vida. Aún no podía entender como es que siendo humanos, todos aquellos extraños personajes podían tener semejantes poderes. Debían ser alguna clase de extraterrestres o androides muy avanzados. Astroboy, por su parte, acababa de levantarse luego de que David lo había arrojado al suelo con una patada. Al igual que Ochanomizu, miraba desconcertado la poderosa aura de energía que rodeaba a Cadmio.

Finalmente, el Celestial se arrojó por los aires contra David. Antes de que el príncipe de Megazoar pudiera hacer algo para salvarse, Cadmio le propinó un poderoso puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo lanzó por los aires. David perdió el control por unos instantes, pero antes de que Cadmio pudiera darle otro golpe certero el príncipe meganiano consiguió reaccionar. Usando su velocidad, David se apartó del alcance de su rival.

Sin embargo el Celestial no se iba a resignar tan fácilmente. Tan pronto ubicó nuevamente la figura de David, junto sus muñecas y extendió sus manos con las palmas orientadas hacia delante. Un rayo más poderoso que el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ salió de las manos del Celestial iluminando todo a sus alrededor.

—_¡Dyaus!_ —gritó con fuerza mientras liberaba el rayo.

Como todo a su alrededor, el rostro de David se iluminó cuando el ataque de Cadmio se dirigió hacia él. Esta vez el rayo iba tan rápido que no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo a tiempo. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, el príncipe meganiano se paró frente a Cadmio, extendió una de sus mano y abrió las piernas. Iba a detener el rayo de luz.

Kadena no estaba tan seguro de que David pudiera detener aquel ataque así que decidió salvarse. Con un ágil salto, el guerrero meganiano se alejó rápidamente.

El rayo chocó contra la mano del príncipe de Megazoar. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo contenerlo. Desde el otro extremo, Cadmio se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y elevó más su aura decidido a causarle algún daño a su enemigo.

David apretó los dientes, el rayo comenzaba a empujar su mano hacia atrás, no estaba consiguiendo resistirlo como había pensado. Cadmio sonrió y aumentó el poder seguro de su triunfo... .

Finalmente, David hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y empujó el rayo hacia adelante. Una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el laboratorio cuando el meganiano realizó tal hazaña. El destello fue tan intenso que tanto Dai, Ranma, Ryoga, Hyunkel y Astroboy como los guerreros de Megazoar tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por unos instantes.

Cadmio jadeó agotadamente con sus brazos todavía levantados. Cuando alzó la vista, descubrió que David aún estaba de pie frente a él. El príncipe de Megazoar respiraba violentamente, su mano presentaba ciertas quemaduras, pero fuera de algunos raspones en su cara y vestimenta parecía no tener ningún daño.

Cadmio frunció el ceño, irritado.

—¡Eres un miserable maldito!

Kadena miró a Cadmio detenidamente por unos minutos y luego se volvió hacia David.

—Príncipe ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

David jadeó, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y tenso por la fatiga.

—Estoy muy débil, creo que ese desgraciado me rompió el brazo —hizo una pausa y exhaló—. Creo que me confié demasiado.

Aprovechando el descuido de los guerreros de Megazoar, Hyunkel se acercó hasta Kadena y David con su espada en alto.

—Será mejor que me entreguen esa gema —advirtió llamando la atención de los imperiales.

Kadena y David se miraron entre sí y sin que mediara palabra de por medio, levantaron sus manos y lanzaron dos disparos conjuntamente. Hyunkel recibió el primero justo en la mano y tiró su espada, el otro rayo lo golpeó en el pecho derribándolo.

—Es hora de irnos —ordenó David.

Kadena asintió con la cabeza y girándose hacia el cuarto del reactor alzó su mano con la palma orientada hacia delante. Un rayo de luz roja salió de la mano del meganiano y golpeó la sala del reactor. Una alarma comenzó a sonar escandalosamente.

Cadmio alzó la mirada hacia el reactor cuando de pronto, una voz artificial dio la alerta.

—¡Advertencia, el reactor ha sido dañado! ¡Dos minutos para explosión inminente! ¡Favor de evacuar el nivel cuanto antes!

Cadmio titubeó.

—¡Tú eliges, estúpido! —le espetó Kadena mostrándole la gema estelar—. La gema o la vida de todos los que aquí se encuentran.

Antes de que Cadmio o alguno de los otros pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Kadena, David y Shield se miraron entre sí y a continuación desplegaron sus auras para darse a la fuga.

—¡Malditos Cobardes! —gritó Cadmio hecho una furia. Estaba a punto de ir tras ellos cuando Hyunkel lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

—Espera.

—¡Suéltame, Hyunkel!

El Caballero Inmortal le sostuvo la mirada sin siquiera inmutarse. Con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó la presencia de Ochanomizu y sus colegas en el laboratorio.

—Tú puedes volar, pero ¿qué hay de ellos?

Antes de que el Celestial pudiera decir algo, Astroboy se le acercó.

—Debemos hacer algo, todas estas personas morirán si no los ayudamos.

Cadmio apretó los puños con fuerza. Estaba decidido a ir tras David y sus guerreros para ajustarles las cuentas, pero su deber como Celestial le impedía dejar de ayudar a los inocentes.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó furioso y con ello se relajó—. Hyunkel, trae a Poppu y a Moose.

El Caballero Inmortal asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto el Caballero Inmortal se alejó, Astroboy se volvió hacia Cadmio.

—¿Y yo qué hago?

Cadmio clavó la mirada en el pequeño robot.

—Reúne a los científicos en el centro del laboratorio.

Astroboy enarcó una ceja.

—El laboratorio volará en mil pedazos en treinta segundos. No tenemos tiempo para... .

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —le gritó Cadmio—. Por favor, confía en mí.

Astroboy observó al Celestial fijamente. No estaba seguro de sus intenciones, pero hasta ahora aquellos extraños sujetos habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlos. Tenía que confiar.

00.25, 00.24, 00.23...

—Está bien, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces.

Usando los propulsores de sus pies, Astroboy se elevó por los aires. Mientras se dirigía hacia Ochanomizu y los demás científicos terrícolas, Cadmio desvió la mirada hacia la puerta por donde David y los otros habían huido llevándose la gema estelar. Ahora N´astarith poseía cinco de las doce gemas.

—Ya nos veremos, malditos —murmuró mientras la alarma continuaba sonando—. Ya nos veremos.

00.20, 00.19, 00.18... .

_Continuará... ._


	31. EN BUSCA DE LA SEXTA GEMA

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXX**

**EN BUSCA DE LA SEXTA GEMA**

_Ciudad de Monterrey._

Areth abrió sus ojos lentamente. Estaba bastante lastimada, pero poco a poco podía sentir como su debilidad iba desapareciendo paulatinamente. La energía que Zacek le estaba administrando iba curando sus heridas y reponiéndole todas las fuerzas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Zacek con gentileza.

La joven Celestial lo miró y titubeó. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? La nave imperial había desaparecido del cielo.

—Si, eso creo —dijo, incorporándose lentamente—. ¿Dónde esta el príncipe Saulo y Ezequieth?

Zacek desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe de Endoria. Todavía sostenía el cuerpo de su finado discípulo entre sus brazos.

—Saulo se encuentra bien —murmuró sombríamente, volviendo el rostro hacia Areth.

Entretanto, al igual que Zacek, el resto de los Guerreros Kundalini se desplazaron espiritualmente hacia el Santuario de Merú para recuperar sus energías. Tras reactivar la siete Charkas, la fuerza volvió a sus cuerpos. Al poco tiempo, todos los Kundalini se recuperaron de igual manera.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tritón? —le preguntó Zaboot mientras ayudaba al hombre pez a ponerse de pie—. Esa guerrera te golpeó muy fuerte.

Tritón se llevó la mano al estómago y suspiró.

—Si, creo que si —susurró—. ¡Gran Espíritu! Esa mujer sí que pega fuerte.

Shilbalam, por su lado, recogió su báculo mágico con ansiedad y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Zacek.

—Zacek, ¿te encuentras bien? —le inquirió algo preocupado.

El emperador zuyua dirigió la mirada hacia su viejo maestro y asintió.

—Si, pero creo que ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda —declaró refiriéndose a Saulo.

Areth caminó lentamente hacia el príncipe de Endoria. Su cara estaba sucia y las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

—Ezequieth... .

Saulo depositó el cuerpo de su discípulo en el suelo y se levantó como pudo.

—Yo... lo siento, Areth —dijo, volviéndose hacia la chica—. Sepultura lo asesinó.

Como sí fuera una chiquilla de escasos años, la chica abrazó a Saulo y dio rienda suelta a su dolor sollozando. Zacek y sus amigos no dijeron nada, únicamente se limitaron a cerrar los ojos y a bajar sus cabezas.

Varios oficiales robots habían colocado un cerco a las fueras del Instituto de Investigaciones Robóticas para impedir el paso de los curiosos. Luego de que los guerreros meganianos habían irrumpido en el edificio, el personal había sido evacuado rápidamente. La policía estaba lista para entrar, pero después de la alerta de explosión en el laboratorio principal, los oficiales habían decidido por mutuo consentimiento esperar unos minutos más.

—Estamos listos para entrar, teniente —canturreó Alfa-911.

Un pequeño oficial regordete se volvió hacia el robot para darle instrucciones.

—De acuerdo, vamos a entrar y... ¡Dios mío!

El teniente no pudo terminar la frase, lo que vio le dejó literalmente sin habla. Un hombre joven acababa de salir volando por la entrada que conducía a los niveles subterráneos llevando tras de sí una esfera de energía. En su interior transportaba a todos los científicos que se encontraban en el laboratorio. Tanto los robot como los humanos que se encontraban presentes se quedaron atónitos.

Cadmio descendió entre los policías sin prestarles la menor atención ni a los cientos de curiosos que aguardaban tras ellos. Con un leve ademán de su mano, la esfera de energía descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Todos los científicos estaban a salvo. Una pequeña explosión sacudió el edificio llamando la atención de los policías. Cadmio clavó la mirada en la puerta por donde había escapado y suspiró. El humo comenzaba a cubrir la salida del edificio.

—Vamos, Astroboy, date prisa —murmuró apretando los puños.

De pronto una pequeña figura salió volando en medio del humo. Cadmio esbozó una enorme sonrisa de alivio cuando comprobó que Astroboy llevaba sobre sus manos otra enorme esfera de energía que transportaba a Dai, Hyunkle, Ranma y a los otros. Todos habían logrado salir a tiempo.

El pequeño robot depositó la esfera de energía en el suelo con sumo cuidado y luego se volvió hacia Cadmio.

—Vaya, ya era hora —comenzó a decir el Celestial—. Son unos lentos —hizo una pausa y extendió su mano con la palma orientada hacia delante—. Ahora los liberaré.

Astroboy dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se acarició la nuca con una mano.

Las esferas de energía desaparecieron paulatinamente, dejando en libertad a sus ocupantes. Ochanomizu miró con asombro como la energía que lo rodeaba iba haciéndose más tenue hasta que finalmente se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

—Esto es increíble —murmuró lentamente—. ¿Cómo puede ser esto?

Cadmio se sentía molesto. David y sus guerreros habían conseguido escapar llevándose con ellos la quinta gema. Miró hacia ambos lados para ver sí podía percibir sus presencias, pero fue inútil. No había el menor rastro de ellos en ninguna parte.

—¡Maldición! —masculló para sí—. Esos infelices se escaparon.

De repente, Alfa-911 se acercó hasta el Celestial y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de detención.

—Un momento, queremos saber quien eres tú y... .

Cadmio lo miró por encima del hombro y le lanzó una mirada asesina. La sola expresión de furia del Caballero Celestial le fue suficiente a Alfa-911 para retirar su metálica mano. Mientras el robot policía se retiraba, Hyunkel se abrió paso entre los científicos y policías para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Celestial.

—¿Han huido? —le preguntó mientras miraba de reojo a los distintos curiosos que los observaban como sí se trataran de un conjunto de bichos raros.

Cadmio desvió la mirada hacia el Caballero Inmortal y asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Eso parece, Hyunkel —hizo una pausa y se giró furiosos hacia Ranma, Ryoga, Moose y Poppu—. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Pensé que iban a ayudarme a recuperar la gema sagrada, pero sólo hicieron el ridículo.

Nadie se atrevió a contestarle. Moose y Poppu se miraron entre sí, pero no se animaron a decir algo que pudiera convertirlos en blanco de la ira de Cadmio. Sabían que por su estado de ánimo bastaba que dijeran algo para que comenzara a culparlos de todo lo ocurrido.

Ranma y Ryoga bajaron la mirara apesadumbrados. Realmente no habían sido de gran ayuda para la pelea, pero ya no tenía caso pensar más en eso.

Ochanomizu dejó a los científicos y se acercó hasta Cadmio y Hyunkel.

—Disculpen, jovencitos —les dijo en voz baja, llamando su atención—. He podido darme cuenta que ustedes no son malas personas —hizo una pausa, se volvió un momento hacia la entrada del Instituto de Investigaciones Robóticas y continuó—. Podrían decirnos, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Ustedes conocen a esas personas que nos atacaron?

Hyunkel se volvió hacia Cadmio para escuchar su respuesta. El Celestial, por su parte, suspiró profundamente y luego volvió la mirada hacia Astroboy para evaluarlo con la mirada.

—Disculpe, ¿me está escuchando, joven? —inquirió Ochanomizu algo extrañado.

Cadmio se encogió de hombros y miró al regordete científico.

—Eh, lo siento, profesor —hizo una pausa y miró a los cientos de curiosos que había entorno a ellos—. Tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar, ¿no podríamos conversar en otro sitio menos público?

Los policías humanos y robots se miraron entre sí desconcertados sin saber qué hacer.

Ochanomizu se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano y asintió.

—Claro, claro, vengan por aquí. Este sitio no es seguro.

—No estará hablando en serio, profesor —le irrumpió el teniente de policía—. Estos sujetos son peligrosos y... .

—Estos jóvenes nos ayudaron durante el ataque, teniente —le aclaró Ochanomizu—. Quizás ellos puedan decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió aquí.

De pronto una poderosa explosión hizo vibrar todo el lugar. El reactor por fin había explotado en el laboratorio principal. Mientras la gente miraba aterrada el siniestro espectáculo, y Ochanomizu y el teniente continuaban discutiendo, Dai y Astroboy se miraron entre sí. Tras un breve instante, el pequeño Caballero del Dragón le extendió una mano al robot.

—Hola, mi nombre es Dai —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Astroboy levantara la mano—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Astroboy sonrió e imitó al niño.

—Yo soy Astroboy, gusto en conocerte, Dai.

Dai iba a decirle algo más, quería saber acerca de ese extraño mundo y de aquellos seres metálicos que los miraban atentamente, pero la repentina intervención de Cadmio lo obligó a esperar, finalmente el profesor Ochanomizu había ganado la discusión con el teniente de policía.

—¡Oigan, enanos! ¡Vengan para acá! —les gritó el Celestial—. Vamos a la casa del profesor.

Dai y Astroboy se miraron nuevamente y sonrieron con complicidad.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Dai tranquilamente—. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Astroboy asintió con la cabeza y a continuación se fue a reunir con el profesor Ochanomizu. Una vez que todo el grupo echó a andar por la calle alejándose de la multitud, Dai, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose y Poppu volvieron la mirada en diferentes direcciones, maravillándose de los enormes edificios y otras curiosidades que existían en aquel mundo tan diferente al de cada uno de ellos.

_Armagedón_

Un nuevo Devastador Estelar estaba siendo alistado para partir en una nueva misión. Desde la sala del trono, N´astarith, Sombrío, Sarah, Belcer e Isótopo observaban todos los preparativos desde una enorme pantalla visora. El emperador de Abbadón estaba muy complacido con los recientes resultados de su plan para apoderarse de las gemas estelares.

—Esto es excelente —comentó Sombrío con una sonrisa en los labios—. Hasta ahora todo a salido de acuerdo con nuestros planes. Los gueerreros de la Alianza Estelar no han podido impedir que reunamos las gemas estelares.

El oscuro señor de Abbadón sonrió con satisfacción. Al parecer, el problema de los Caballeros Celestiales no era tan grande como originalmente había pensado; quizás los guerreros de la antigua Orden que habían sobrevivido eran demasiado débiles para hacer algo en su contra.

—Es verdad, Sombrío —siseó en un susurró casi imperceptible—. Una vez que tengamos todas las gemas, mi plan para dominar la Existencia se habrá consumado y dominaré todos los universos existentes. Nadie podrá retar mi autoridad.

Isótopo se volvió hacia el trono de N´astarith y bajando la cabeza con respeto dijo:

—En verdad, así lo esperó, mi señor —hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada—. Y entonces, espero obtener lo prometido.

—No te preocupes, Isótopo —le tranquilizó N´astarith—. Una vez que el poder universal sea mío, no tendré inconvenientes en nombrarte emperador de Megazoar en lugar de Francisco y sus hijos.

Sarah se removió con impaciencia.

—¿En cuanto tiempo saldrá la siguiente misión? —preguntó, atrayendo la atención de todos.

N ástarith volvió la mirada hacia la Khan del Basilisco.

—En cuanto la nave de Tiamat y Sepultura haya vuelto —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo—. Luego de eso, la misión irá en busca de la sexta gema.

Belcer sonrió con agrado, iba a decir algo cuando las puertas de acceso se abrieron dejando entrar a Jesús Ferrer y a Josh en el salón del trono. Las distintas miradas de los guerreros de Abbadón se clavaron en el príncipe meganiano con recelo.

—N´astarith —comenzó a decir Jesús—. Se me ha informado que la nave de Tiamat y Sepultura está lista para iniciar el reingreso a nuestra dimensión.

—¿Has venido únicamente ha informarme de eso? —le inquirió el señor de Abbadón—. Percibo cierta inquietud en ti.

Josh miró preocupadamente a su señor. La sola presencia de N´astarith le era suficiente para inquietarlo.

—Tienes razón, N´astarith —respondió Jesús tranquilamente—. He pensado que sería buena idea involucrarme más en este asunto del Portal Estelar. Quisiera ir en la próxima misión a buscar la sexta gema.

Se hizo un silencio mientras los distintos Khans se miraban unos a otros.

—¿Deseas ir? —repitió N´astarith despreocupadamente—. Está bien, me parece perfecto. ¿Irás tú solo o llevarás a alguien?

El príncipe meganiano desvió la mirada hacia Josh un momento y luego asintió.

—Si, llevaré a Josh y a Galford conmigo.

N´astarith sonrió malévolamente desde las sombras y se recargó en su trono.

—Me parece bien. Cuatro de mis guerreros irán a la misión contigo.

¿Cuatro? Josh abrió los ojos preso del temor.

Jesús frunció el ceño, extrañado. Cuatro Khans eran demasiados para una misión como la búsqueda de una gema sagrada. Quizás el emperador de Abbadón presentía una traición de su parte o sólo quería impresionarlo con sus guerreros. Como fuera, Jesús sabía que estaba pisando terrenos peligrosos.

—Creo que es un tanto exagerado mandar a tantos guerreros, pero está bien —comentó finalmente—. Abordaré la nave cuanto antes.

N´astarith asintió con cabeza y entonces Jesús y Josh abandonaron la cámara del trono. Una vez que ambos salieron, los Khans se volvieron hacia su emperador.

—¿Cuatro guerreros? —repitió Isótopo—. Mi señor, ¿no cree que son demasiados?

N´astarith clavó su fría mirada en el meganiano.

—Por el contrario. Desde hace unos ciclos solares he percibido muchas dudas en los corazones de ese niño, Galford y otros tantos aliados de Jesús Ferrer. Quizás nos traicionen de un momento a otro y no deben olvidar que el príncipe Ferrer guarda en sí el secreto del guerrero legendario. Tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado.

Fuera de la inmensa estación _Armagedón_, una nueva puerta dimensional apareció luego de un relámpago. Lentamente, la gigantesca nave imperial comenzó a reaparecer por partes. Cuando el Devastador apareció entero, la puerta se desvaneció por completo.

—_Armagedón_ —murmuró Kali, contemplando la inmensa estación por una ventana—. Al parecer la siguiente misión ya está por partir.

Sepultura sonrió con fingida arrogancia, pero lo cierto es que no había hablado desde su penoso incidente con el líder de los Khans. Ciertamente, Tiamat no gozaba de la simpatía de todos sus compañeros, pero hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido abiertamente a desafiarlo, ni siquiera Lilith. Sepultura era de esa clase de guerreros sanguinarios que odiaban andarse con tiento durante las batallas. Su mayor deseo era poder seguir luchando hasta matar a todos sus enemigos sin limitarse por nada, o por nadie. La rabia contra Tiamat le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Estaba furioso por no haber podido matar a Saulo y Kamatrón y eso lo irritaba.

Antes de que Tiamat pudiera ordenarle al capitán de la nave que dirigiera el Devastador hacia _Armagedón_, un holograma de N´astarith apareció en el centro del puente de mando, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Mi señor —dijo Tiamat, inclinándose levemente ante el holograma.

Segundos después, Sepultura y Kali se le unieron. Los sentimientos de rabia y odio en el corazón de Sepultura no pasaron desapercibidos para el oscuro señor de Abbadón.

—¿Encontraron la gema? —preguntó N´astarith con impaciencia.

Tiamat y Sepultura se volvieron hacia Kali. La Khan de la Destrucción asintió y le mostró la gema estelar que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Excelente —murmuró N´astarith para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el Khan de la Muerte—. Sepultura... .

—¿Si, mi señor? —le inquirió el Khan de la Muerte—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Una nueva misión está por partir. Deseo que vayas en ella y me traigas la sexta gema.

Sepultura se apresuró a asentir gustosamente.

—Mi señor, no lo defraudare.

El holograma de N´astarith sonrió malévolamente y a continuación desapareció.

El Khan de la Muerte sonrió con agrado. Sin perder un instante llevó su rostro hacia al capitán de la nave

—Capitán, preparen una nave de enlace.

Tiamat miró a Sepultura sin emoción alguna. En cuanto el Khan de la Muerte se dio cuenta de esto, se volvió hacia el líder de los Khans.

—Bueno, Tiamat, parece ser que voy a divertirme otro poco —hizo una pausa y esperó a ver la reacción de Tiamat, pero éste no dijo nada—. Quizás pueda absorber más espíritus y volverme tan poderoso como tú.

El Khan del Dragón continuó mirándolo en silencio. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sepultura abandonó el puente de mando. En cuanto el Khan de la Muerte se hubo ido, Kali se volvió hacia Tiamat.

—Es un estúpido —murmuró el Khan del Dragón—. Su falta de reflexión será la causa de su final.

Kali no dijo nada. Interiormente, anhelaba aquellos días en que su vida era más tranquila, lejos de todas esas rivalidades y maquinaciones. El Devastador Estelar continuó su camino hasta finalmente estacionarse en una órbita cercana a _Armagedón _mientras otra puerta dimensional aparecía en la lejanía.

_Astronave Churubusco_

En el puente de mando de la nave insignia de la flota aliada, los técnicos detectaron una nueva perturbación en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Los abbadonitas habían vuelto a accionar el Portal Estelar.

—Señor, tiene que ver esto —anunció uno de los técnicos llamando a Cariolano—. Hemos detectado dos nuevas perturbaciones, la primera de ellas ya despareció antes de que pudiéramos obtener las coordenadas.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó el almirante—. Ni el príncipe Saulo ni Cadmio han vuelto. Sí vuelven a activar ese condenado Portal Estelar los malditos imperiales nos llevarán la delantera.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —resonó una voz a sus espaldas—. Yo y mi gente podemos encargarnos.

Cariolano se giró hacia atrás para encarar a Uriel.

—Señor Uriel, no sabía que usted estaba por aquí y... .

Uriel aparentó no oírle y se acercó a los controles sin mirar a Cariolano.

—Sí ellos han decidido ir hacia otro universo, mi deber es frustra sus planes —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el almirante aliado—. Preparen una nave_ Águila Real_. Me ocuparé de esto personalmente.

Cariolano frunció el ceño.

—Pero señor, antes de eso debo avisarle a la reina Zeiva y... .

—Haga lo que guste, almirante —le interrumpió Uriel—. Pero asegúrese de que esa nave se encuentre lista en quince nanociclos.

Sin decir nada más, Uriel abandonó el puente de mando dejando a Cariolano hecho un mar de dudas.

—¡Rápido! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a un joven teniente—. ¡Encuentren a la reina Andrea!

Cansada de recorrer los enormes pasillos de la nave _Churubusco_, la princesa Leona había decidido ir un momento al santuario de la nave para ver otra cosa que no fuera ordenadores y gente en uniforme. Sentada al borde de la enorme fuente que había en el centro intentaba apartar la mente de todos sus preocupaciones. De pronto un pájaro revoloteó sobre su cabeza. "Que hermoso", pensó.

Era gracioso la manera en que ver una simple ave le resultaba tan grato. Ya tenía unos cuantos días viviendo en aquella nave espacial y el encierro la estaba volviendo loca.

—Princesa Leona —la llamó la voz de Andrea—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Leona sonrió con agrado al reconocer el rostro de Andrea.

—¡Ah! Eres tú —le dijo tranquilamente—. ¿Sabes? Este santuario es verdaderamente hermoso.

Andrea alzó la mirada para ver el vuelo de las aves.

—Si, me recuerda tanto mi hogar en la Tierra —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia la princesa—. ¿También extrañas tu hogar?

Leona asintió sombríamente.

—Sí, también estoy algo preocupada por Dai.

—¿Ese niño es tan importante para ti? —le preguntó Andrea mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Si, Dai es una gran valiente —Leona cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente—. Siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por salvarme de todos los peligros a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

Andrea suspiró.

—¿Si? Vaya, en ese caso debe parecerse mucho a Lance y a Asiont.

Leona abrió los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a los Celestiales?

La reina de Lerasi asintió.

—Así es —hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada—. A pesar de toda la adversidad han hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme desde que lo conocí. Es gracioso, pero les tengo mucho aprecio.

—Ya veo —murmuró Leona en tono pensativo—. En el sitio de donde somos, Dai también hace todo lo posible para no darse por vencido.

Andrea reflexionó unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Algo que me llama mucho la atención en tu amigo es que a pesar de ser sólo un niño, tiene un poder increíble, pese a lo que diga Cadmio.

—Bueno, eso se debe a que Dai es un Caballero Dragón.

—¿Un Caballero Dragón? —repitió Andrea verdaderamente interesada en el tema—. ¿Es una orden de guerreros en tu mundo o algo así?

—Así es, de acuerdo con una vieja leyenda, el Caballero del Dragón es el encargado de destruir las ambiciones de quienes sueñan con apoderarse del mundo.

Andrea enarcó una ceja. Iba a decir algo cuando Eclipse apareció de la nada con un importante aviso.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿con qué aquí estaba?

—¿Qué ocurre, Eclipse? —le inquirió Andrea.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir—, al parecer los imperiales están abriendo más puertas a otras dimensiones y como hasta ahora ni Saulo, ni Cadmio han vuelto, el tal Uriel ha decidido enviar a dos de sus generales más importantes.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —estalló Andrea, poniéndose de pie violentamente—. Que ni se le ocurra, avísale inmediatamente a Rodrigo que se reúna conmigo en el muelle. No voy a dejar que ese lunático meta las narices en esto.

Completamente furiosa, la reina de Lerasi se dirigió hacia la salida del santuario.

—¡Yo voy contigo! —le alcanzó a gritar Leona.

—No princesa, esto será muy peligroso —replicó Andrea, volviéndose hacia ella por encima del hombro—. Lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar a Dai, Saulo y los otros.

La princesa de Papunika guardó silencio. Realmente no le agradaba mucho quedarse esperando mientras todos iban y arriesgaban su vida. De pronto la voz de Eclipse llamó su atención.

—¿Avisarle a Rodrigo? —repitió el espía, volviéndose hacia Leona—. Pues que se cree que soy... ¿su mensajero?

Mucho antes de que el Devastador imperial que comandaba David abandonara la atmósfera terrestre, éste ya era seguido de cerca por cientos de naves terrícolas de combate. La intención de los pilotos terrestres era acercarse a la enorme nave para atacarla por sorpresa. En cuanto la presencia del gigantesco platillo fue detectada por los gobiernos de la Tierra, los humanos supusieron que se trataba de alienígenas hostiles e inmediatamente enviaron a cuantas fuerzas militares pudieron.

Desde el puente del navío de combate abbadonita, el príncipe meganiano y los altos oficiales aguardaban a que la puerta de regreso le fuera abierta de un momento a otro.

—Esos malditos insectos molestos —murmuró Kadena mientras se pasaba la gema de una mano a otra furioso—. Eliminaron a Sword y Harpoon.

David se sujetó su brazo lastimado con cuidado. Le costaba algo de trabajo creer que Cadmio hubiera podido herirlo durante la pelea.

—Aún estoy impresionado por el poder de lucha de ese tal Cadmio. Logró fracturarme un brazo. Fue buena idea desaparecer nuestras presencias luego de salir de ese edificio para huir. Lo que me extraña es que no haya podido sentir la presencia de ese niño llamado Astroboy. Sin duda debe tratarse de un robot o un androide.

Shield sonrió con satisfacción, pero no dijo nada. De pronto uno de los oficiales del puente se acercó para hacer un importante anuncio.

—Señor, nuestros escáneres han detectado la presencia de doscientas veinte naves que se aproximan a velocidad de ataque. Creemos que se trata de fuerzas de los habitantes del planeta que acabamos de abandonar

David enarcó una ceja.

—¿A velocidad de ataque, eh? Bien, ignórenlos. No pueden hacernos nada y... .

Sin que David lo notara, Kadena y Shield cruzaron sus miradas maliciosamente como dándose a entender algo.

—Príncipe, usted se encuentra herido —comenzó a decirle Kadena—. Permita que lo llevé a la cámara de recuperación. Estará como nuevo en medio megaciclo.

Extrañado por la sugerencia, David volvió la mirada hacia Shield para escuchar su parecer

—Es verdad, príncipe. Dejé todo en nuestras manos.

El príncipe meganiano miró nuevamente a Kadena y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir nada más, Kadena condujo a David hasta la salida del puente con excesivo formalismo. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Shield se volvió hacia los oficiales de la nave.

—Ignoren la orden anterior. Preparen los cañones y abran fuego en cuanto esos insectos estén cerca

El capitán de la nave frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado con la orden.

—El príncipe David dijo que los... .

—El príncipe no está aquí y en su ausencia, Kadena y yo tenemos el mando —le irrumpió ásperamente—. Ahora cumplan las ordenes.

El capitán asintió con la cabeza y repitió la orden a sus oficiales.

Unos cuantos puntitos plateados empezaron a aparecer delante de la nave imperial y comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño. Eran los cazas terrestres

Tan pronto los terrícolas estuvieron dentro del rango de fuego de las armas imperiales, estás comenzaron a disparar, dando inició a una terrible batalla. Después de doce minutos de un sangriento combate espacial entre fuerzas tan desiguales, cientos de pilotos terrestres perdieron la vida bajó el fuego de las armas imperiales.

Como en las ocasiones anteriores, el campo de fuerza de la enorme nave había logrado protegerla de todos los ataques enemigos. Viéndose superados en tecnología y en poder de armas, los pocos pilotos sobrevivientes se dieron a la fuga. Una vez que el área quedó despejada, la inmensa nave continuó su camino rumbo al espacio sin ningún problema.

—Así es como debe ser —murmuró Shield mientras contemplaba a través de una enorme ventana los restos de las naves terrestres—. Pronto el gran N´astarith se encargará de eliminar a Francisco, y ya que Isótopo se convierta en emperador, nos desharemos de todos los inútiles como el príncipe David.

Con la mirada perdida en el infinito vacío del espacio sideral, Jesús contemplaba las estrellas y demás cuerpos celestes existentes desde el puente de mando del Devastador estelar _Thammuz_. A su costado se encontraba Josh, siempre cerca de él como sí fuera su propio hijo. El príncipe meganiano estaba pensando en su esposa e hijo, ambos fallecidos durante una terrible batalla ocurrida en el planeta Adon. A pesar de que sus muertes había ocurrido varios ciclos estelares atrás, él todavía no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que podrían haber sido las cosas sí Kaila y Kin aún continuaran con vida. Quizás no estaría aliado a N´astarith. Quizás... .

—De manera que tu eres el tal Jesús Ferrer, ¿eh? —le preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Tanto Josh como Jesús se volvieron hacia atrás al instante. Era extraño, ninguno de los dos había podido percibir presencia alguna acercándose, pero aun así una joven excesivamente delgada, alta y de expresión huraña estaba avanzando hacia ambos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió a su vez el príncipe meganiano.

Como respuesta, la joven alta y delgada se detuvo frente a ellos. Jesús miró a la desconocida que yacía frente a él y finalmente concluyó que se trataba de una guerrera de N´astarith. No era hermosa, pero tampoco tenía un rostro desagradable. Tenía el cabello rojo y lo llevaba corto. Su mirada estaba cargada de una dureza propia de un hombre y no parecía sentir temor por nada. Vestía una armadura gris que contrastaba con una tez excesivamente clara y sobre sus espaldas llevaba una larga capa negra.

—Mi nombre es Eneri —dijo la mujer con voz firme—. Soy la Khan del Cancerbero.

—¿La Khan del Cancerbero? —repitió Josh lentamente.

Eneri sonrió con arrogancia y miró al chico de arriba a abajo con desprecio. Jesús, por su parte, frunció la mirada debajo del oscuro visor que cubría sus ojos. ¿Quién diablos era esa estúpida?

—No necesito del escáner visual para darme cuenta que tu poder, niño —comentó Eneri sarcásticamente—. Para ser un meganiano, tu nivel de poder es bastante bajo. ¿Qué acaso no te dan bien de comer?

Josh frunció el ceño, molesto por la burla. Iba a decirle algo a aquella impertinente mujer cuando una segunda voz llamó su atención desde el extremo contrario. Se trataba de otra guerrera Khan.

—Eneri, Eneri, no tienes que ser tan ruda con el niño —murmuró la otra joven que se acercaba—. De por sí ya es lamentable que tenga ese nivel como para que se lo tengas que estar recordando. Recuerda que debemos ser educadas con nuestros... amigos.

Jesús llevó su mirada hacia la segunda guerrera que acababa de llegar. A diferencia de Enerí, esa Khan llevaba el cabello largo y bien cuidado; tenía una mirada infantil que reflejaba cierta inmadurez en su personalidad. Portaba una armadura roja diferente a la Eneri y también llevaba una capa oscura.

—Mi nombre es Suzú de Banshee —dijo, sonriendo con aparente dulzura—. Es un gusto conocerte, guapo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Disculpa la rudeza de Enerí, es sólo que siempre quiere hacer gala de sus fuerzas.

El príncipe meganiano frunció una vez más el entrecejo. No podía percibir las presencias de aquellas guerreras y eso lo dejaba bastante perplejo. Era algo muy extraño. Josh desvió la mirada hacia Jesús, pero al igual que su señor tampoco él podía percibir presencia alguna en aquellas mujeres.

De pronto la puerta del puente se abrió para dar entrada a Galford y Sepultura. El guerrero de la Justicia se dirigió hacia Jesús y se inclinó levemente mostrando su respeto.

—Príncipe, es un honor estar a tu servicio nuevamente.

Jesús no dijo nada y volvió la mirada hacia el Khan de la Muerte para examinarlo. En él si podía percibir una presencia a diferencia de Eneri y Suzú. Sepultura, por su parte, saludó a Eneri y a Suzú con gusto.

_"Son tres"_, pensó Jesús. _"Falta un Khan todavía"_.

En ese momento, una joven mujer de largo y sedoso cabello negro apareció por la puerta de acceso. Se trataba de la última Khan que acababa de llegar para unirse a la misión.

—Saludos, príncipe —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Yo soy Liria, Khan de la Naturaleza.

Ferrer examinó a Liria con la mirada detenidamente. Era una joven delgada, serena y bastante hermosa; un tocado dorado enmarcaba su juvenil rostro. Vestía una armadura dorada con abundante adornos color esmeralda en las hombreras y los brazos. Como en sus demás compañeras, era imposible percibir su aura.

—¿En cuanto tiempo iniciaremos el viaje? —les preguntó Jesús con impaciencia.

Liria sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

—En realidad no lo sé —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los otros Khans—. Creo que Sepultura lo sabe.

El Khan de la Muerte abandonó a Eneri y Suzú, y caminó hasta quedar delante del príncipe meganiano. Por unos instantes, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Finalmente, Sepultura sonrió en un gesto macabro.

—Según se me informó, iniciaremos el viaje enseguida —hizo una pausa, miró a Josh y luego regresó la vista al rostro de Jesús—. Espero que seas más fuerte que el mocoso que traes contigo.

Ferrer suspiró con hastío y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a Galford en completo silencio. En cuanto estuvo a lado de su guerrero, el príncipe de Megazoar inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia él.

—Galford, ¿pudiste sentir sus presencias? —le inquirió.

El guerrero de la justicia miró a su señor con un gesto lleno de contrariedad.

—No... . Es extraño, pero únicamente puedo sentir el aura de Sepultura y debo confesar que es muy poderosa.

—Es cierto —susurró Jesús—. Esto ya me había pasado anteriormente con Tiamat.

Galford miró a los Khans por encima del hombro de su príncipe y dijo:

—Debemos tener cuidado, príncipe, estoy seguro de que algo extraño traman.

El capitán de la nave se alejó de los controles y se acercó a Jesús. Luego de hacer una reverencia se volvió hacia Sepultura y las otras Khans y repitió su saludo.

—Estamos listos para partir.

Eneri y Suzú sonrieron con malicia, cruzaron sus miradas y a continuación caminaron hacia la enorme ventana del puente.

—En marcha, capitán —ordenó Eneri sin volver la mirada.

_Astronave Churubusco_

En uno de los hangares, el _Águila Real 5_ estaba lista para despegar. Antes de que las puertas de acceso de la nave plateada se cerraran por completo, Andrea y Rodrigo subieron a bordo.

Hecha una furia, Andrea Zeiva entró al puente de mando seguida por su primo. En cuanto estuvo frente a Azmaudez, el general de Uriel, la reina Lerasi lo increpó.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —le azuzó violentamente—. La misión de recorrer los doce universos le compete únicamente a los Caballeros Celestiales.

Azmaudez sonrió con fingida arrogancia, hizo una seña a los pilotos para que despegaran y se volvió hacia Andrea.

—Los Celestiales no han ayudado mucho que digamos —comentó mientras las estrellas inundaban el ventanal—. Uriel me ha encomendado la misión de averiguar sí eso de las doce gemas y el Portal Estelar es verdad.

—Pero, ¿acaso estáis loco? —le inquirió Rodrigo histéricamente—. Los Khans de N´astarith son los asignados a recolectar las gemas —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Andrea—. Si los seguimos es seguro que moriremos.

Azmaudez y Andrea se miraron entre sí y fruncieron la mirada. Rodrigo era un cobarde.

—Deja de lloriquear —le reprendió Azmaudez—. Por si no lo sabes, yo también soy un guerrero muy poderoso.

—Los Khans no son guerreros ordinarios —insistió Rodrigo—. Nos matarán si seguimos a alguna nave de N´astarith.

Una sutil sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Azmaudez.

—Demasiado tarde, en cuanto abran otra puerta iremos tras ellos —hizo una pausa y señaló el ventanal—. Ya hemos abandonado el sistema Adur.

Andrea enarcó una ceja. Saulo y Cadmio no habían vuelto, y todavía no había señales de Asiont. Quizás no era tan mala idea arriesgarse.

—Esta bien, Azmaudez —asintió finalmente—. Iremos por la siguiente gema.

Azmaudez sonrió con satisfacción y volvió la mirada hacia el ventanal. Estaba a punto de descubrir si lo que los Celestiales afirmaban sobre aquella vieja leyenda era o no verdad.

_Continuará... ._


	32. LA CASCADA DEL DESTINO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**LA CASCADA DEL DESTINO**

_Planeta Caelum (Santuario Celestial)_

Gracias a los consejos y enseñanzas de Tyria y Aristeo, Asiont había aprendido a aquietar su aura y eso le permitía empezar a sentir la existencia del aureus. Aún no podía dominarlo tan bien como hacía con su propia aura, pero al menos podía percibirlo y esto le facilitaría manipularlo para aumentar sus poderes. Ahora entendía perfectamente el por qué no había podido captar la presencia de su maestro, ni la de Tyria el día que había llegado al planeta.

El poder de su Maestro pertenecía a un tipo de fuerza diferente al aura. Para sentir ese tipo de poder era necesario aquietar la mente y recibir la ayuda de alguien que también pudiera percibirlo. Asiont estaba meditando en el desierto cuando la misma premonición sobre el destino de Andrea invadió su mente por segunda ocasión. Lleno de temor, abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe.

—Andrea se encuentra en peligro, tengo que ayudarla. —Guardó silencio y pudo percibir la presencia de Tyria a sus espaldas—. Tyria... .

—Veo que al fin puedes sentir mi presencia, Asiont. Tus habilidades siguen progresando.

Asiont se volvió hacia la chica y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Fue gracias a tu apoyo y a los consejos de Aristeo. Con su ayuda he podido aprender más acerca del poder del aureus. Lamentablemente, el tiempo para entrenar se me termina. Debo ir a ayudar a Andrea cuanto antes. Ella podría morir... .

—Eso no lo sabes todavía —la súbita presencia de Aristeo los pilló por sorpresa—. Ni siquiera yo puedo ver el destino que le aguarda a ella y a tus amigos.

Asiont pasó por un costado de Tyria y se plantó frente al Maestro Celestial.

—Tengo que ayudarlos —le dijo con vehemencia—. He podido sentir el aureus.

Aristeo lo miró fijamente.

—Pero no puedes controlarlo todavía —lo riñó con afabilidad—. Será peligroso si te enfrentas contra los guerreros de N´astarith. Podrías ser seducido por tus deseos de venganza y sucumbir al mal.

—Eso es imposible, Maestro —replicó Asiont, sosteniéndole la mirada—. No puedo creer que alguien que use el aureus pueda sucumbir ante el mal. Sí uno llega a tal estado de perfección es imposible que ceda ante la maldad.

Aristeo entornó los ojos ligeramente.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? Cada quien encuentra dentro de uno mismo lo que busca. Sí alguien se sumerge en su interior con el único fin de obtener poder para hacer el mal regresará convertido en un agente de la oscuridad.

Asiont negó con la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia Tyria en busca de apoyo.

—Escucha a Aristeo —le recomendó ella—. Recuerda el encuentro que tuviste contra tu oscuridad en la caverna. Sólo un Celestial bien adiestrado en el conocimiento del aureus puede hacer frente a N´astarith y a sus guerreros. No debes truncar tu entrenamiento nuevamente.

—¿Y para ello debo sacrificar a mis amigos? —exclamó irritado—. Eso es injusto... .

Aristeo bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios para alcanzar la victoria. Si te enfrentas a los Khans lo harás solo, yo no puedo acompañarte.

—Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo —dijo Tyria al cabo de un instante—. Mi deber es cuidar de este santuario y de Aristeo. No debes irte hasta que no completes tu entrenamiento.

Asiont bajó la mirada como si no supiera qué hacer. Sí abandonaba el entrenamiento nuevamente se exponía a que los guerreros de Abbadón lo mataran en una batalla. Ciertamente, había aprendido bastante desde que su llegada a Caelum, pero aún le faltaba mucho por aprender para ser considerado un autentico Caballero Celestial.

—Lo sé —murmuró al fin—. Pero aun así iré.

El Maestro Celestial miró a Asiont con preocupación. Por lo que podía observar en la mirada de su pupilo, no había ninguna manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión en cuanto a su decisión. Ahora sólo le quedaba brindarle su apoyo para que pudiera regresar con bien.

—Algunos de los Khans han aprendido a utilizar muchas de las habilidades del aureus, ten cuidado ya que son muy poderosos.

—Recuerda lo que has aprendido —le aconsejó Tyria para darle ánimo—. Una persona que actúa movida por la venganza mantiene abiertas sus heridas.

—Lo recordaré y volveré... lo prometo, Maestro.

En ese instante, Aristeo se acercó a Asiont y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Ya que has decidido partir, necesitarás ropajes apropiados —hizo una pausa y extendió una mano por encima de la cabeza de Asiont. Un estela de energía mística envolvió por completo el cuerpo del joven y, en una fracción de segundo, sus desgastadas ropas le fueron remplazadas por unas nuevas—. Estos pueden soportar algunos ataques.

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro a Asiont.

—Es genial, Maestro —murmuró mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a sus nuevos ropajes. Eran exactamente iguales a los anteriores. La única diferencia estribaba en que ahora llevaba la imagen del sagrado triángulo dorado "Alef " en su espalda, el símbolo por excelencia de la Orden de los Caballeros Celestiales—. Gracias, Maestro, le aseguró que los usaré con honor.

Aristeo asintió con la cabeza y luego llevó su mirada hacia Tyria.

—Llévalo a la Cascada del Destino —ordenó.

Asiont enarcó una ceja.

Tyria asintió, tomó la mano de Asiont y lo condujo hasta la puerta de salida del desierto. En cuanto ambos se marcharon, Aristeo alzó la mirada para contemplar el cielo azul bañado por el ardiente sol por un instante y luego bajó la cabeza.

—La hora de mi ocaso está muy cerca —murmuró tristemente—. Ten cuidado, Asiont, tú mayor reto será buscar la unidad de todos en esta lucha tan difícil.

Una nueva puerta dimensional apareció enfrente del Devastador Estelar _Tammuz_. Una vez que divisaron la abertura espacio-tiempo, los Khans se acercaron a la ventana frontal para admirarla.

—Que hermoso vista —susurró Liria—. Parece como sí estuviera hecha de agua.

—Deja de decir esa clase de tonterías —le reprendió Eneri con su acostumbrado tono golpeado—. Espero que encontremos un buen oponente en el próximo universo.

—Ay, Eneri —se quejó Suzú—. Tú siempre tan impulsiva, la verdad es que segregas mucha vibra negativa.

¿Vibra negativa? Jesús y Galford se miraron entre sí con una expresión de hastío en sus rostros. ¿De donde demonios habían sacado a esa mujer?

Lentamente, la inmensa nave penetró directamente por el haz de la puerta hasta desaparecer dentro de ella iniciando el vieja dimensional.

Lejos de ahí, el _Águila Real 5_ volaba a toda velocidad surcando el espacio. La nave apenas había dejado la frontera del espacio Adur cuando los técnicos de navegación obtuvieron las coordenadas de la última puerta dimensional. Luego de cotejar los datos con la información proporcionada por Eclipse, los pilotos estaban listos para iniciar el viaje dimensional.

—Todo en orden, señor —anunció el capitán de la nave, dirigiéndose a Azmaudez—. Las coordenadas están listas para iniciar el viaje dimensional.

El general unixiano sonrió confiadamente. Estaba a punto de dar la orden cuando Andrea se le adelantó.

—Proceda, capitán —ordenó la reina.

—Le recuerdo que yo estoy al mando —repuso Azmaudez tranquilamente—. Esta es mi misión, majestad, así que le sugiero que me deje dar las ordenes.

Andrea hizo un gesto de niña rebelde y le sonrió de buena gana.

—Usted estará al mando, pero debo compensar su inexperiencia en misiones como esta, general. Hasta ahora su pasatiempo consistía en rescatar civiles en desgracia, no involucrarse en acciones militares.

Azmaudez frunció el ceño ante la crítica. La actitud de Andrea le irritaba enormemente, pero debía aprender a tolerarla ya que de lo contrario todo el camino se convertiría en un feroz campo de batalla de intercambios verbales.

—Tal vez —replicó él de la misma forma—. Pero en mi mundo he entrenado bastante y... .

Andrea miró a Azmaudez de arriba abajo con aburrimiento.

—Disculpe, pero aquí no estamos en su mundo —le irrumpió con un tono áspero—. Si desea impresionarme con sus juegos de video pierde el tiempo. Lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar un rato —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia su primo—. ¿Me acompañas?

Rodrigo asintió con la cabeza y luego siguió a su prima hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar el puente de mano, Andrea se volvió hacia Azmaudez y luego de sonreírle con vehemencia le dijo:

—Avíseme cuando lleguemos. Creo que hasta usted puede guiar una nave sin estrellarla.

Antes de que Azmaudez pudiera decir algo más, Andrea dejó el puente de mando. En cuanto la puerta de acceso se cerró tras ella, el general unixiano se volvió hacia el capitán de la nave.

—Mujeres —murmuró entre dientes—. Denles una corona y se creen las amas del universo.

El capitán de la nave no dijo nada y llevó la mirada hacia la ventana frontal para ver cómo un pequeño túnel de luz se formaba delante de la nave. Instantes después, el _Águila Real 5_ se internó dentro de él.

El profesor Ochanomizu dio otro sorbo a su taza de café. Había pasado las últimas dos horas escuchando atentamente las palabras de Cadmio. Ciertamente aquel relato de N´astarith y las doce gemas estelares superaba el más elaborado guión de cualquier filme de ciencia ficción que hubiera podido oír en toda su vida.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró mientras llevaba su mirada hacia Hyunkel—. Eso significa que ustedes son algo así como extraterrestres, ¿no?

—Preferiría viajeros de otro universo —le corrigió Cadmio sutilmente—. Como le dije, profesor, su mundo se encuentra en un grave peligro. Una vez que N´astarith termine la conquista de nuestra galaxia no dudara en invadir otras realidades.

Ochanomizu alzó ambas cejas, angustiado.

—¡Santo Cielo! No debemos permitir eso. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos?

Cadmio se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia una ventana que ofrecía una excelente vista del jardín.

—Pude darme cuenta que, a diferencia de otros universos en los que hemos estado, en esta Tierra la tecnología está bastante más desarrollada —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Ochanomizu—. Debemos convencer a los gobiernos de este planeta de enviar fuerzas de ataque para apoyar a nuestra armada.

Ochanomizu frunció el ceño y dejó su taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa.

—Humm, lo que me propones es algo muy ambicioso —guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba—. Tengo ciertos contactos en el gobierno, pero no sé si pueda convencerlos de prestar fuerzas para su causa... .

—Vamos, profesor Ochanomizu —dijo Astroboy, sumándose a la conversación en apoyo a la idea de Cadmio—No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a una invasión extraterrestre.

—Ya lo sé, Astro —replicó el profesor—. Pero convencer a la mayoría de los líderes de la Tierra de todo esto no será nada fácil... —hizo una pausa y miró los rostros esperanzados de Ranma y Dai—, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible.

—Gracias, profesor —le dijo Cadmio sinceramente—. A nombre de toda la Alianza Estelar le doy las gracias. Sí lo requiere iré con usted.

Astroboy, Dai, Poppu y Ranma se miraron entre sí y sonrieron de buena gana. Al fin una buena noticia.

Ochanomizu se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono. En cuanto el profesor se dio la media vuelta, Cadmio se volvió hacia Hyunkel.

—Esto no va a ser nada sencillo —comentó mientras Ochanomizu se llevaba el auricular a la oreja—. Pero sí logramos el apoyo de este mundo, tendremos más naves para su flota.

—Aún hay una cosa que no entiendo a la perfección —murmuró Hyunkel, llevándose la mano a la barbilla—. ¿Adónde se fueron los guerreros del imperio?

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Para este momento ya deben estar de regreso. Hace poco me comuniqué con nuestra nave y me dijeron que un Devastador Estelar abandonó el planeta hace poco tiempo.

El profesor Ochanomizu colgó el teléfono.

—He conseguido una audiencia con el ministro de defensa —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Cadmio y los otros lo miraran—. Nos espera en su oficina en veinte minutos.

—Es perfecto —dijo Cadmio caminado hasta el profesor—. Yo lo acompañaré.

Ochanomizu asintió y luego llevó el rostro hacia Astroboy para darle algunas indicaciones.

—El joven Cadmio y yo volveremos en un momento, Astro. Hazte cargo de nuestros invitados.

—Puede contar conmigo, profesor —respondió el pequeño robot con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin perder tiempo, Cadmio y Ochanomizu se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de salir, el guerrero Celestial se volvió hacia todos sus aliados por última vez.

—Escuchen: volveré en un momento —hizo una pausa y le dedicó una mirada hostil a Poppu, Ranma y Ryoga—. Para evitar problemas será mejor que permanezcan en este lugar.

Ranma, Ryoga, Moose y Poppu asintieron con la cabeza.

—Vamos, tranquilízate, Cadmio —dijo Poppu, esbozando una gran sonrisa—. No te preocupes por nada.

El Celestial lo fulminó con la mirada. Sólo podía confiar en que Hyunkel los mantuviera bajo control y rezar para que todo saliera bien. Jamás tendré hijos, pensó.

—Eso esperó, Poppu —murmuró finalmente—, eso espero..

El inmenso Devastador Estelar _Tammuz_ reapareció parte por parte. La torre negra fue lo primero que apareció. Luego se materializó la gigantesca cúpula.

—El viaje fue casi inmediato —murmuró Jesús verdaderamente impresionado—. Es algo realmente asombroso. Hasta la fecha no conocía ninguna manera de trasladarse tan rápido fuera de nuestro propio universo

Tanto Jesús Ferrer como los Khans sabían que los viajes entre universos tomaban cierto tiempo dependiendo del tamaño del objeto transportado. Pero el Portal Estelar permitía trasladar objetos de gran tamaño al instante.

Sepultura miró a Jesús fijamente y sonrió.

—El gran N´astarith sólo trabaja con lo mejor.

Eneri y Suzú le rieron la broma. Liria, por su parte, observaba las estrellas con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del espacio sin atender las palabras de sus compañeras. Había una luna que brillaba intensamente y ello le pareció algo muy hermoso.

—Miren, hay una luna —exclamó llamando la atención de todos—. Que bella, ¿no?

Eneri llevó su mirada hacia la esfera blanca que flotaba en las tinieblas del espacio para luego dirigirla hacia un planeta de color azul que aguardaba a un costado

—Ese planeta es muy similar al planeta azul que conocemos —murmuró y luego se giró hacia los técnicos de navegación del puente—. ¿Han encontrado la gema estelar?

El capitán de la nave asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso creemos, lady Eneri. Esto es increíble, pero de alguna manera el Portal Estelar nos transportó cerca de donde se encuentra la gema en este universo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le inquirió Galford interesado—. Eso es imposible. ¿Estás diciendo que el Portal Estelar nos conduce a través de los diferentes universos para llegar a las gemas?

—De cierta forma así es —repuso Sepultura, atrayendo la atención del Guerrero de la Justicia—. No olvides que ese Portal Estelar es una máquina muy avanzada. La tecnología con la que está hecho es verdaderamente avanzada.

El guerrero meganiano enarcó una ceja.

—¿Dónde está la gema? —preguntó Jesús en un tono carente de emoción.

El capitán del _Tammuz_ respondió de inmediato.

—Se encuentra a 375 mil kilómetros de nuestra posición. Tal parece que está en ese planeta de color azul.

Jesús y Suzú clavaron la vista en aquel planeta azul casi al unísono. Su parecido con el planeta Tierra que ellos conocían era asombroso.

—En ese caso, no perdamos el tiempo —murmuró Eneri impaciente como siempre—. Fijen el rumbo hacia ese planeta de inmediato.

Josh observó a su señor por un momento, luego desvió la mirada hacia la nueva Tierra que se encontraba frente a ellos. Esto está llegando demasiado lejos, pensó.

_Santuario Celestial._

Tyria abrió una puerta e introdujo a Asiont en una gigantesca habitación donde había una una cascada de agua que salía de una especie de río que brotaba de la pared. La corriente de agua desembocaba en un pequeño estanque hecho de piedra blanca. A su alrededor habían algunas plantas y árboles.

—Tyria, ¿qué lugar es este? —preguntó Asiont, maravillado con todo lo que había ante sus ojos—. En una habitación existe un desierto y aquí una especie de manantial —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia su amiga—. No me imaginaba que hubiera un lugar como este templo. Pareciera que hay todo un mundo dentro de él.

Tyria sonrió con dulzura, caminó hasta el manantial y metió una mano en la caída de agua.

—A través de esta cascada podrás llegar a donde tu mente te permita llegar —miró a Asiont nuevamente—. Primero debes aquietar tu mente y tu corazón para permitir que el aureus guíe tus pasos. Sólo quien conoce el aureus puede viajar por estas aguas sagradas. Esta es la Cascada del destino, Asiont.

Asiont alzó ambas cejas con evidente sorpresa. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente por algunos segundos. Por alguna razón imaginó que ya había escuchado acerca de ese lugar en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar el momento exacto.

—¿Estás diciendo que esta cascada me llevará a donde yo quiera?.

La Celestial sacó la mano del agua, luego se volvió hacia él y finalmente asintió.

—Así es, pero para lograrlo debes sentir el aureus fluir a través de ti. Deja que él sea quien te guíe en tu viaje.

Asiont la miró. Aquello era totalmente increíble, las maravillas que había en ese templo extraño superaban sus más alocadas fantasías infantiles. Sin pensarlo un momento más, caminó hacia la cascada decidido a encontrar a Andrea y a cambiar el futuro sí era necesario. Antes de entrar bajó sus aguas se volvió hacia Tyria por encima del hombro.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo con sinceridad—. Te prometo que regresaré para terminar lo que he empezado.

La Celestial sonrió con su acostumbrada dulzura, pero no dijo nada más.

Asiont dio la media vuelta, después se introdujo en la cascada y a continuación desapareció bajó sus aguas. Una vez que se hubo ido, Tyria bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Buena suerte, Asiont.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban (Fuente de Sodas Crown's) _

—Usagi ya se retrasó otra vez.

Minako y Makoto levantaron la mirada de los platos y sonrieron con complicidad.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ami —comentó Makoto de buena gana—. Estoy segura que llegará en cualquier momento. No hay porque alarmarse de más, ¿no crees?

Ami Mizuno era una adolescente de diecisiete años. Esbelta y no muy alta, llevaba el cabello corto y poseía un rostro angelical. Vestía una blusa amarilla y una minifalda de color azul. De su cuello colgaba una delgada corbata roja que le confería un aspecto intelectual. Por otro lado, Makoto era una chica atractiva, guapa, joven y tenía un carácter fuerte. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda color marrón. Calzaba unos zapatos cómodos e iba perfectamente peinada.

—Tienes razón, Makoto —asintió Ami finalmente, haciendo un ligero encogimiento de hombros y sonriendo levemente—. Seguramente Usagi llegará en cualquier momento. Lo que pasa es que me preocupa llegar a tiempo a la exhibición.

—Claro que Usagi vendrá, Ami —les aseguró Minako, interviniendo de pronto—. Desde hace tiempo hay un dicho que dice: "más vale tarde que noche".

Makoto la miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados, experimentando algo de pena ajena. Aunque conocía a Minako desde hace mucho tiempo, aún no podía entender cómo es que nunca podía citar un refrán correctamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, había que admitir que la forma en que se equivocaba a la hora de citarlos resultaba bastante graciosa.

—No es "Más vale tarde que noche" sino "Más tarde que nunca" —le corrigió con sutileza.

Minako juntó ambos ojos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Eh, sí, también se puede decir así —murmuró nerviosamente.

En ese momento, una pequeña gata de color negro saltó encima de la mesa donde las tres chicas estaban comiendo pastel y bebiendo malteadas. Makoto soltó el tenedor algo sorprendida.

—No sé que voy a hacer con Usagi —murmuró la gata con evidente malestar, meneando su cola de un lado para otro lentamente—. Ya está a punto de salir de la preparatoria y aún no puedo conseguir que sea puntual.

—Ah, eso no es nada, Luna —suspiró un segundo gato blanco que emergió del bolso de Minako en ese instante—. Si vieras lo que tengo que hacer para que Minako se levante a tiempo y... .

Minako frunció la mirada bastante molesta con ese comentario. No le agradaba para nada que Artemis comentara así nada más sus defectos frente a sus amigas. Sin disimularlo ni siquiera un poco, llevó su mano frente al rostro del felino y lo golpeó levemente en la nariz con el dedo cordial

—Artemis, pero que cosas dices —Sonrió como si no supiera de que estaba hablando el gato—. Mejor charlemos de otra cosa, ji, ji, ji.

Con sus diecisiete años, Minako Aino era una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y rostro angelical. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una chica bastante alegre y simpática, también compartía un terrible defecto con Usagi: ser descuidada en sus estudios y demás deberes.

Makoto trató de fingir una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Ami en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—Y dinos, Ami, ¿ya enviaste solicitud a alguna universidad? —inquirió mientras partía otra rebanada de pastel—. Sí no la envías en estas fechas perderás tu oportunidad de ingresar a la universidad.

Ami se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Makoto había tocado precisamente el tema en el que había estado pensando durante las últimas semanas con insistencia. Para nadie era un secreto que, debido a sus calificaciones, Ami podría escoger fácilmente la universidad que quisiera.

—Bueno, Makoto, la verdad... —titubeó con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella—, es que ya recibí noticias de la Universidad Tokio.

Makoto, Minako, Luna y Artemis clavaron la mirada en la chica al mismo tiempo. Aquella era una buena noticia que esperaban oír desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y? —le inquirió Makoto ansiosamente.

—Dinos que te aceptaron —la secundó Minako—. Vamos, Ami, dilo o calla para siempre.

—Bueno, parecer ser que... —continuó Ami—. He sido admitida en la Facultad de Medicina.

—Pero, Ami, que buena noticia —festejó Makoto con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantando el tenedor en lo alto—. Pero, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

—Oh, Ami, eso quiere decir que estás a un paso de cumplir tu sueño —añadió Minako alegremente, agitando su largo cabello rubio—. Me alegro mucho por ti, siempre has sido la más inteligente y lista del grupo.

Ami les sonrió afablemente.

—Es que quería darles la noticia hasta después de la boda de Usagi y Mamoru.

Minako se llevó otro pedazo de pastel a la boca con rapidez.

—Esto está exquisito —murmuró mientras saboreaba el postre—. Vamos, Ami, querías darle la sorpresa a Usagi y a Mamoru, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, si, así es.

Luna alzó la cabeza para mirar a Ami. Sus ojos destellaron con admiración. El ver que una de sus chicas estuviera en camino de cumplir su mayor anhelo, la llenaba de felicidad. Después de haber convivido con las chicas durante tres años ya les había tomado bastante cariño como para emocionarse con sus logros.

—Bien hecho, Ami, estoy muy orgullosa de ti —le dijo alegremente—. Claro que no podíamos esperar menos de la chica genio del grupo —hizo una pausa y añadió con la voz entrecortada—: A diferencia de cierta niña que nunca llega a tiempo.

—Es verdad, realmente estamos muy contentas por ti —dijo Makoto—. Espero que todas podamos cumplir con nuestros sueños tal como tú lo estás haciendo. Ah, mi sueño es tener una florería y ser una buena esposa.

Ami sonrió y miró a sus amigas con ternura. Les debía mucho; gracias a ellas había encontrado el valor suficiente para dejar atrás su inseguridad, y aunque aún no se había desecho del todo de ella, ahora sentía que era diferente a la Ami de antes.

—Gracias, pero ahora me preocupa hacer un buen papel en la universidad, además de que... .

Minako sonrió y devoró otro bocado con rapidez; realmente la chica estaba comiendo como una sí tuviera días sin comer. Luna no pudo evitar mirarla con pena.

—Vamos, todas sabemos que eres genial para esto del estudio —murmuró Minako con una sonrisa en los labios—. Eso de leer tantos libros me parece algo extraordinario... .

—Podrías aprender algo de Ami —murmuró Artemis lo suficientemente alto para que Minako lo escuchara—. Sí te pusieras a leer un libro de vez en cuando en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos ridículas mangas de Sailor V... .

Otro golpecito cayó sobre la nariz del pobre Artemis, quien se la cogió rápidamente con sus diminutas patas. Luna reprimió una sonrisa y volvió la mirada en otra dirección para que Artemis no la mirara.

—Como te decía, Ami —continuó Minako, riendo nerviosamente—. Eres realmente un ejemplo a seguir.

Makoto comió la última rebanada de su plato y lo saboreó hasta el final.

—En eso tienes toda la razón, Minako —dijo con la boca llena—. Realmente sabes muy bien lo que dices.

—¿En lo de que Ami es genial? —le inquirió Luna—. ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh, eh? En realidad me refería al pastel —respondió Makoto algo apenada—. Lo siento, Luna.

La pobre gata negra bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —musitó Luna.

De pronto, todos, con excepción de Luna y Artemis, rieron con hilaridad por la confusión.

Las chicas estaban riendo todavía cuando una linda joven de larga cabellera oscura y vestida con un traje rojo muy elegante apareció por el umbral de la puerta, agitando una mano.

—Hola, chicas —las saludó Rei Hino con gusto—. Veo que no pudieron esperar a que llegara para empezar a comer postres.

—¡Rei! —exclamaron Minako y Ami al unísono.

Rei recorrió los distintos rostros de sus amigas con la mirada y cuando finalmente descubrió que Usagi todavía no había llegado al lugar, se llevó una mano a la frente y exclamó:

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Usagi no ha llegado! ¡No tiene remedio!

Minako se encogió de hombros e intentando justificar a su amiga dijo:

—Quizás se topó con algún problema que la detuvo.

Todas se miraron entre sí y enseguida bajaron la cabeza. ¿Algún problema? No, realmente ninguna creía semejante cosa.

Al mismo tiempo, a diez cuadras de distancia de la fuente de sodas, Usagi Tsukino corría a toda prisa por la calle, abriéndose pase entre los cientos de transeúntes que había por todos lados y sorteando los diferentes obstáculos que encontraba. Algunos curiosos no podían evitar mirarla con curiosidad.

—¡Ah! Sí no me hubiera desvelado anoche —exclamó a todo pulmón mientras atravesaba una calle—. No me habría quedado dormida.

Usagi iba tan rápida que no vio por donde corría y acabó estrellándose contra un joven al doblar la esquina.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas? —le azuzó violentamente mientras se tomaba la frente.

—¿Te sientes bien, cabeza de bombón? —le preguntó una voz gentil que extrañamente le resultó bastante familiar.

Tras alzar la vista, Usagi abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa. No podía ser verdad.

—¿Seiya? ¿Realmente eres tú? —preguntó.

Un joven alto y bien parecido le extendió la mano. Llevaba el cabello largo sujetado en la nuca con una cinta y vestía informalmente.

—Así es, cabeza de bombón —sonrió galantemente—. He vuelto.

Una cuantas lágrimas escurrieron por los ojos de Usagi. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero ella sentía como sí hubiera sido una eternidad.

—Seiya, que bueno verte de nuevo —le dijo, juntando sus manos—. Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿acaso tú mundo se encuentra en peligro?

El joven negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Pero que cosas dices, bombón. La verdad es que Taiki y Yaten volvimos para visitarlas una vez más. La princesa también se encuentra aquí, pero no les cuentes nada a tus amigas —guiñó un ojo—. Queremos que sea una sorpresa.

—Que maravillosa noticia —suspiró Usagi—. Eso significa que podrán estar para el día de mi boda.

¿Boda? Seiya frunció el ceño de forma inquisitiva.

—Bombón, ¿vas a casarte? —le preguntó intentando ocultar su malestar.

—¡Si! —respondió Usagi en voz alta—. Al fin mi querido Mamoru y yo nos casaremos, ¿no te da gusto?

Seiya forzó una sonrisa sin mucho éxito y metió las manos en los bolsos del pantalón.

—Si, claro —murmuró sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. ¿Y a donde te dirigías? —le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Usagi abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Es verdad, voy a reunirme con las chicas. El día de hoy vamos a ir todas juntasa una exhibición de reliquias de China —hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulso—. Cielos, ya es muy tarde. Lo mejor será que ya me vaya.

—¿Una exhibición? —repitió Seiya, extrañado—, ¿desde cuando te interesan ese tipo de cosas a ti?

—Lo que sucede es que Ami y Rei están muy interesadas en las reliquias antiguas —respondió Usagi con naturalidad—. Luego de eso nos reuniremos en el templo de Rei para discutir los detalles de mi boda.

¿Otra vez la boda? Vaya, Seiya parecía estarse cansando del tema.

—Bueno, en ese caso ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el templo de Rei?

—¡Claro! —gritó Usagi con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Mamoru también estará feliz de verlos.

—¿Tu novio? Pero, bombón... —murmuró Seiya desconcertado, pero ya era tarde. Sin darle oportunidad para decir algo más, Usagi se dirigió a la siguiente esquina.

—¡No lo olvides, Seiya! —alcanzó a gritarle antes de desaparecer entre la multitud—. Nos reuniremos a la seis en punto.

Seiya no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. _"A pesar del tiempo, bombón no ha cambiado nada"_, pensó.

Sin molestarse en ocultar su presencia a los habitantes de aquel planeta, el imponente Devastador estelar atravesó la atmósfera de la Tierra rápidamente. Luego de que los visores de la nave hubieron confirmado la presencia de la gema sagrada en ese mundo, Jesús, Josh y los Khans estaban listos para lanzarse al ataque.

—Bien, Josh y yo iremos —dijo Jesús volviéndose hacia Galford—. Tú espera aquí.

El guerrero de la Justicia asintió con la cabeza.

Sepultura desvió la mirada hacia Galford y le sonrió burlonamente.

—Eres una basura —murmuró antes de salir del puente.

Eneri, Suzú y Liria se colocaron sus escáneres visuales y se dirigieron hacia la salida del puente. Cuando las guerreras Khans entraron al hangar y se fijaron en la presencia de Josh, las tres rieron maliciosamente.

—Vaya, pero miren nada más —se burló Eneri—. Jesús trajo a su mascota.

El príncipe meganiano le dedicó la más asesina de sus miradas, pero Eneri fingió no verlo. Desplegando el poder de sus auras, los seis se lanzaron por los aires volando en la misma dirección.

Ami terminó de comer el pastel y consultó su reloj por quinta vez desde que habían llegado a Crown's. Aun faltaban cuarenta minutos para que abrieran la exhibición, pero ya se sentí impaciente. Movida por la ansiedad, empezó a revisar las cosas que había traído, empezando por su boleto y terminando por sus anteojos. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que su cámara fotográfica no estaba por ninguna parte, evidentemente la había dejado olvidada en su departamento antes de salir.

—Oh, no puede ser. No es cierto —exclamó preocupada mientras esculcaba su bolsa continuamente—. No la traje conmigo... .

—¿Qué sucede, Ami? —le preguntó Rei desconcertada—. ¿Qué fue lo que no trajiste? ¿Algo importante?

—Cielos, chicas, olvidé traer mi cámara —Se levantó rápidamente y consultó su reloj otra vez—. Aún me queda tiempo para ir por ella y traerla. Volveré en unos momentos.

—Vamos, Ami-chan, no es necesario —le dijo Minako, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Es sólo una exhibición.

—¿Qué dices, Minako? Son reliquias de hace más de cinco mil años de antigüedad —replicó Ami, colgándose rápidamente su bolso—. Iré por ella a mi casa y luego nos veremos todas juntas en el museo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin decir nada más, Ami salió de la fuente de sodas y se dirigió hacia su casa corriendo mientras sus amigas la seguían con la mirada. Una vez que la chica se perdió entre la multitud, todas se miraron entre sí.

—Parece que Ami nunca cambiará, chicas —comentó Minako mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor—. Sólo esperó que en esa exhibición haya chicos guapos.

Luna y Artemis bajaron la cabeza con resignación.

—Mmmmm, yo conozco a otra que nunca cambiará —murmuró Artemis en un susurró apenas perceptible.

_Parque Tenth Hill._

Unos turistas se detuvieron al pie de un pequeño lago para tomar la fotografía de unos botes que flotaban en un pequeño muelle. Era la primera vez que visitaban Tokio y no querían irse sin un buen recuerdo del parque Tenth Hill.

—¿Desde que ángulo crees que debo tomar la foto, querida? —preguntó un hombre de enormes anteojos.

Una mujer regordeta y ya entrada en años miró los botes con detenimiento. Demasiado cerca no, pensó.

—Déjame pensarlo un poco y... .

De pronto un misterioso joven emergió de las profundidades del lago súbitamente. La mujer gorda dio un agudo grito llamando la atención de todos los curiosos.

—¡Gran Creador! —exclamó Asiont con desesperación mientras trataba de jalar aire—. ¿Por qué razón Tyria no me dijo que iba a aparecer en un lugar donde hubiera agua? —hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada para contemplar los alrededores. Un pato se posó sobre su cabeza de pronto—. Por cierto, ¿en qué lugar del universo me encuentro?

Volando a la misma velocidad del rayo, Jesús, Josh y los Khans llegaron hasta los cielos de la enorme ciudad Tokio en tan sólo unos segundos. Cuando el grupo de guerreros finalmente se detuvo en el firmamento para observar el lugar, todos desparecieron sus auras.

—Miren, una ciudad —advirtió Josh.

Sepultura desvió la mirada hacia el chico. Lo observó con aburrimiento por un momento y luego volvió el rostro hacia abajo.

—No, es un plátano apachurrado, torpe —le dijo burlonamente. Sin prestar la menor atención a la cara del chico llevó una mano hacia su escáner visual—. Veamos que encontramos por estos lares.

Jesús bajó la mirada. Su percepción le indicaba que la mayoría de los seres que habitaban ese planeta tenían un aura normal. De pronto una poderosa presencia llamó su atención. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso algún miembro de la Alianza Estelar se les había adelantado?

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Siento una gran energía cerca de esta área.

Al mismo tiempo que Jesús pronunciaba aquellas palabras, unos extraños caracteres aparecían continuamente en el visor del escáner de Sepultura confirmando su observación.

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró desconcertado—. Captó un nivel de combate bastante elevado en este planeta. Al parecer existe un guerrero poderoso.

Eneri enarcó una ceja, extrañada con la noticia. Las palabras de Sepultura no tenían sentido. Setecientas mil unidades eran un nivel bastante alto, incluso para un Caballero Celestial. Sin prestar atención a las palabras de Jesús y Sepultura, la Khan del Cancerbero bajó la cabeza y examinó la ciudad con detenimiento.

—Mmmmmm, es verdad. Puedo captar un nivel muy alto —hizo una pausa y se volvió a sus compañeras—. No le presten atención a los escáneres, quienquiera que tenga ese nivel no es un sujeto ordinario.

Suzú y Liria asintieron con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo.

—Esa aura me parece conocida —siseó Suzú con suspicacia—. Es una presencia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dividirnos para buscar a ese guerrero. Una vez que lo encontremos iremos por la gema.

Jesús llevó la mirada de los Khans a Josh. El viento agitó su capa azul por unos instantes.

—Nosotros también iremos.

Sepultura miró a Jesús y le sonrió burlonamente.

—Haz lo que quieras, Ferrer —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada—. En cuanto encontremos la gema sagrada de "Iod", tengo pensado matar a todos los habitantes de este planeta para luego absorber sus almas. Así podré aumentar mis poderes.

Un rictus de terror se apoderó completamente del rostro de Josh.

_"No puedo permitir eso"_, pensó. _"Debo convencer al señor Jesús de que lo evite"_.

Sin añadir otra palabra a la conversación, los seis desplegaron sus auras simultáneamente y descendieron en diferentes punto de la enorme ciudad capital de Tokio. Sepultura, por su parte, no podía dejar de reír mientras imaginaba la fuerza que adquiriría al matar a todos los humanos de ese planeta.

_Parque Tenth Hill._

Asiont salió del lago y empezó a sacudirse las ropas mientras algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Pero que lugar tan extraño —murmuró mientras contemplaba los distintos árboles a su alrededor—. Me recuerda los jardines del palacio de...

No terminó la frase. Algo más había llamado su atención. Era como una sensación de peligro que lo rodeaba. Sin perder más tiempo alzó la vista hacia arriba

—Captó seis presencias poderosas cerca de aquí. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento es desaparecer mi aura hasta que encuentre a Andrea y a los otros.

_Continuará... ._


	33. EL FUTURO ESTÁ EN NUESTRAS MANOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**"****EL FUTURO ESTÁ EN NUESTRA MANOS****"**

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Ciudad de Tokio (Distrito Juuban)_

Jesús Ferrer y Josh descendieron cuidadosamente en un oscuro callejón. Su intención era tratar de pasar desapercibidos para los cientos de habitantes de la metrópoli nipona e iniciar la búsqueda del portador de la poderosa aura que habían percibido antes. La tarea no parecía nada fácil, pero ambos confiaban en que la persona que estaban buscando pronto se delataría en cualquier momento.

—Desaparece tu aura, Josh —le aconsejó Jesús mientras se quitaba su casco de batalla—. Así será más fácil encontrar al poseedor de la presencia poderosa que sentimos. La persona que buscamos debe estar por esta área.

Josh se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza e inmediatamente cumplió la orden.

—Listo.

Usando sus asombrosos poderes, Jesús Ferrer extendió ambos brazos a los costados y desapareció su armadura de batalla.

—Bien, así no llamaré la atención de los habitantes de este planeta. Ahora debemos buscar al dueño de esa aura ante de ir por la gema sagrada. No sabemos sí se trata de un guerrero de este mismo universo o un miembro de la Alianza Estelar, así que no debemos confiarnos.

Josh dirigió su mirada hacia la calle. Había miles de personas caminando en diferentes direcciones y con ropas muy similares a las de los terrícolas. Enormes rascacielos se erguían por doquier. En un lugar así era fácil pasar desapercibido.

—Señor Jesús, algo sucede —dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia el príncipe meganiano—. Ya no puedo sentir el aura de la persona que buscamos. Ha desaparecido por completo.

Jesús frunció el ceño. Cerró sus ojos y se hundió dentro de sí. La fuerte presencia que minutos antes había percibido se había ido como Josh afirmaba.

—Quien quiera que sea sabe bien cómo ocultarse —murmuró con hastío—. Echaremos un vistazo a los alrededores para ver si se muestra.

Los meganianos echaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta perderse en la multitud.

_Crown's_

Rei Hino consultó su reloj una vez más y le pareció que ya habían esperado lo suficiente. Después de todo, mucha gente iría a la exhibición y lo menos que quería era quedarse de pie.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos —sugirió, dirigiéndose a todas—. No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo. La exhibición ya va a empezar y no quiero quedarme sin lugar.

Minako se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella con la intención de disuadirla.

—Pero Usagi aún no ha llegado. No podemos dejarla, además Ami todavía no vuelve.

Rei miró a su amiga fijamente. Iba decirle que ya no podía esperar un minuto más cuando la figura de Usagi Tsukino apareció por las puertas de Crown's.

—¡Chicas! —les gritó alegremente apenas las vio—. ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Las sonrisas iluminaron los distintos rostro, incluyendo el de Rei, quien trató de disimularla sin mucho éxito.

—¡Usagi! —gritaron todas al unísono.

—Hola, amigas —jadeó Usagi, cansada a consecuencia de su improvisada carrera—. Disculpen el retraso, pero es que me quede hablando por teléfono con Mamoru y... .

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Rei fingiendo enojo—. Te vas a casar con él dentro de pocoy todavía no puedes dejar de hablarle tanto tiempo. Me pregunto que diría tu mamá si supiera de otras tantas cosas... .

Una expresión de lástima se apoderó del rostro de Usagi.

—Pero, Rei, ¿por qué siempre eres tan mala conmigo? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos índices continuamente—. Eres muy cruel conmigo, demasiado mala.

—Ya, ya, chicas, por favor —las tranquilizó Makoto—. Rei, no seas tan mala con Usagi, ella ya está aquí. Espero que no hayas olvidado tu entrada.

Usagi metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tras un instante sacó un pequeño boleto.

—¡Ja!

Entretanto, Minako fingió una sonrisa mientras esculcaba dentro de su bolso con desesperación. No encontraba su boleto. "¿Dónde rayos lo puse?", pensó. "No lo encuentro".

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Ami? —preguntó Usagi—. ¿Acaso ella no va a venir?

—Claro que sí, Usagi, ella vendrá —respondió Makoto con seguridad—. Lo que pasa es que fue por su cámara fotográfica. Ya sabes como es ella.

Usagi sonrió y levantando un dedo para señalar el techo dijo:

—Bien, es hora de irnos.

—Eh, amigas... —murmuró Minako, sonriendo—. Creo que perdí mi entrada... .

Makoto se volvió hacia su amiga y la observó con preocupación.

—Oh, no puede ser, Minako, ¿estás segura de que no la dejaste en tu casa?

Minako alzó los ojos y empezó a recordar todo lo que había hecho en el día. Era cierto, luego de bañarse había puesto la entrada sobre su tocador olvidándose completamente de ésta. Sólo debía ir hasta a su casa por ella.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. Chicas, váyanse sin mí, luego las alcanzó.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos? —le preguntó Makoto—. Aún nos queda algo de tiempo y... .

—Claro que no —le interrumpió Minako—. Confíen en mí, amigas

Sin decir nada más, Minako se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó Crown's .

—Ni hablar, chicas —murmuró Makoto, cruzando los brazos por atrás de su cabeza—. Minako nunca cambiará, de eso pueden estar completamente seguras.

Rei y Usagi se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno, ya nos alcanzarán junto como Ami —declaró Rei mientras cogía su bolso—. No entiendo como puede ser tan despistada.

Usagi cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza como lo haría una maestra que ha sorprendido a su alumno en una falta. Quien no lo conociera podría pensar que detestaba la impuntualidad.

—Mal, mal, no se puede confiar en alguien como Minako —murmuró—. Siempre es tan olvidadiza e impuntual.

Rei le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

—Miren quién lo dice.

Entretanto, Asiont estaba caminando por el parque Tenth Hill mirando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. De alguna forma todo le era llamativo e interesante. Estaba seguro de haber visto construcciones similares durante su breve estancia en la Tierra luego de la derrota de Marte. Con su percepción buscaba alguna señal del aura de Andrea, pero hasta ahora no había tenido éxito.

—Es curioso —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Tyria me dijo que la cascada me conduciría hasta donde estaba Andrea, pero ya busqué por todos lados y no he podido localizar su presencia —hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada al cielo—. Las presencias malignas que sentí hace poco también han desaparecido y... .

De pronto, una pelota pasó botando frente a sus pies en dirección a la calle. Al poco rato, un niño de apenas cuatro años pasó corriendo detrás de ella.

—¡Akira! —gritó la madre del chico—. ¡Detente!

Asiont siguió al chico con la mirada. Había por lo menos cincuenta vehículos transitando a gran velocidad. Si el niño no escuchaba los llamados de su madre sin duda sería arrollado. "No puedo permitirlo", pensó.

Del otro lado de la calle, Ami Mizuno caminaba hacia el Museo de Historia para reunirse con sus amigas. A su juicio, aquella exposición era demasiado importante como para perdérsela.

—Que suerte tengo —murmuró mientras exhibía la cámara frente a su rostro—. Todavía le quedan algunas fotos.

De pronto los sonidos de los cláxones de los autos cercanos llamaron su atención. Un pequeño niño corría imprudentemente detrás de su pelota.

—¡Akira! —gritó la madre nuevamente mientras corría tras su hijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un pesado camión no pudo detenerse a tiempo y ya sin control se dirigió directamente hacia el pequeño.

Algunos curiosos se taparon los ojos llenos de horror. Ami volvió la mirada en todas direcciones buscando ayuda. Nadie podría llegar a tiempo para salvar al niño... .

Nadie.

El vehículo se estrelló contra un poste arrancándolo del suelo. Al descubrirse los ojos, la madre de Akira descubrió la figura de un joven que, con una rodilla en el suelo, cubría a su hijo con los brazos a unos metros del camión. Aquello era sencillamente imposible. De alguna manera aquel misterioso sujeto había logrado saltar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Akira y quitarlo del camino del camión antes de que éste pudiera arrollarlo.

Ami abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Quién era él?

—¡Oh, Akira! —gritó la madre mientras corría hacia su hijo. Luego de estrecharlos entre sus brazos se volvió hacia Asiont—. Muchas gracias, joven —le dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza varias veces en señal de agradecimiento.

—Eh, en realidad no fue nada —titubeó Asiont mientras cientos de curiosos lo observaban de arriba abajo como sí fuera un fenómeno.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó un hombre de grandes anteojos—. Nadie de aquí vio nada y lo más increíble de todo —hizo una pausa y se bajó los anteojos lentamente—, no te hiciste nada.

Asiont se puso sumamente nervioso. Sin quererlo, había llamado la atención de miles de personas y eso podía provocarle algunos problemas. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes, de manera que se le ocurrió fingir.

—Bueno, en realidad... no fue tan fácil y... —Se sujetó el tobillo. La gente lo miró completamente extrañada—. ¡Ah! ¡Mi tobillo! ¡Creo que me lo lastime!

—¿En serio? —le inquirió el mismo hombre, alzando ambas cejas.

—Pues claro —le espetó Asiont mientras continuaba fingiendo—. ¿Realmente cree que alguien podría rescatar a un niño así como así sin lastimarse?

—¡Rápido, un doctor! —gritó la madre de Akira para luego dirigirse al rescatador de su hijo—. No te preocupes, quizás tengan que inyectarte un sedante o algo así.

¿Una inyección? Un expresión de terror se apoderó del rostro de Asiont.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme ! ¡No necesito inyecciones!

—No necesitas ninguna inyección —repuso una suave voz—. Tan sólo un vendaje.

Asiont alzó la mirad para ver quien había hablado. Ami Mizuno se abrió paso entre el gentío y se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Un vendaje? —repitió Asiont un poco más tranquilo.

Ami asintió con la cabeza.

—Si. Probablemente sólo tengas una luxación o algo por el estilo —hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza apenada—. Sí lo deseas, yo puedo ayudarte.

Asiont se levantó tranquilamente y miró a la joven. Realmente era muy hermosa.

—Gracias.

Ami le devolvió la sonrisa y alzó la mirada.

Gracias a su habilidad para percibir el aura, Asiont pudo sentir un energía tranquila en la persona de Ami.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda... —murmuró Asiont—. Quienquiera que seas

Ami se ruborizó.

—Me llamó Ami... Ami Mizuno

Asiont enarcó una ceja .

_"¿Acaso me tiene miedo?"_, pensó. _"¿Por qué se pone así?"_.

—Bueno, Ami Mizuno, mi nombre es... Asiont —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con dificultad—. Asiont Ben-Al.

Ella sonrió con naturalidad y señaló con su dedo hacia una calle.

—El hospital queda cerca de aquí.

Quedaban solamente quince minutos para que la exhibición finalmente abriera sus puertas. Minako lo sabía y por esa razón corría velozmente por las calles. Después de recoger su boleto en el tocador de su recámara se dirigió hacia el Museo de historia a toda prisa. Iba a atravesar la calle cuando la luz del semáforo cambió y los carros avanzaron.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó, chasqueando los dedos—. Ahora sí voy a llegar tarde.

Desesperada, desvío la mirada hacia todos lados. Dio un suspiro y echó una mirada a su reloj. Quedaban once minutos. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de un joven alto, vestido con una ropas blancas que caminaba por la calle como sí no supiera en que lugar se encontraba. Minako lo examinó de arriba abajo. Por su apariencia debía tratarse de un extranjero.

—Oye, ¿no sabes donde estás? —le inquirió Minako.

Jesús se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia la joven desconocida que le hablaba.

—Perdón, ¿me hablas a mí? —preguntó él, señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo.

Minako sonrió y se acercó.

—Pues claro que te hablo a ti, ¿es que acaso estás perdido?

El príncipe meganiano frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién era esa chica y qué quería de él? Su aura tenía un nivel ligeramente mayor que el de los demás transeúntes que circulaban por las calles de la ciudad. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que por un instante lo hizo olvidar que era lo que estaba haciendo. Tras una fracción de segundo, decidió olvidarse de la chica y seguir con su misión.

—Bueno, se puede decir que soy extranjero y... .

—Mi nombre es Minako Aino, encantada de conocerte

_"¿Encantada?"_, pensó. _"Que chica tan extraña"_.

—¿Estás buscando a alguien? —le inquirió Minako con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Si?

Jesús buscó a Josh con la mirada, pero el chico había desaparecido entre las miles de personas que desfilaban por las calles. Como notó que Minako no le quitaba la vista de encima, recurrió a una última jugada para deshacerse de ella.

—Lo siento, pero es que yo no soy de aquí.

Minako sonrió con un poco de malicia y enseguida tomó a Jesús por el brazo. El príncipe meganiano, por su parte, se sujetó la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente mientras la jovencita de largo cabello rubio lo jalaba por la calle.

—¡Yo te muestro los alrededores!

—Bueno, yo... .

El hospital olía como cualquier otro, a desinfectante y productos de limpieza, gasas empapadas en alcohol y aire acondicionado, pero era completamente diferente a los que Asiont había conocido en toda su vida. Sentado en una sala de espera, Asiont miraba como su nueva amiga hacía girar un rollo de vendas varias veces alrededor de su tobillo.

—Es extraño, pero por más que busco no veo señales de que tu tobillo se encuentre lastimado —murmuró Ami, examinando el pie de Asiont—. Aun así es recomendable que lo sumerjas en agua fría cuando llegues a tu casa.

Asiont suspiró y sonrió levemente.

—Eh, quizás no sea tan grave como pensaba —hizo una pausa y espero a que Ami lo mirara—. Lo que sucede es que soy bastante alarmista con eso de las lesiones.

Ami sonrió y terminó de hacer el vendaje.

—Sí, creo que eres algo alarmista. Fuiste muy noble de tu parte haber ayudado a ese niño.

—Oye, lo haces bastante bien —observó Asiont, estirando el pie vendado para facilitarle la tarea.

Ami levantó la mirada nuevamente y sonrió. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—Gracias —repuso la chica con la voz entrecortada—. Me alegra saber que cada vez lo hago mejor ya que mi sueño es convertirme en una gran doctora.

—¿Tu sueño dices? —preguntó Asiont denotando interés.

Ami se levantó y asintió de buena gana.

—Si, digo, es natural que la gente tenga sueños, ¿no lo crees?

Asiont bajó la mirada. ¿Un sueño? Ciertamente, había tenido uno hacía bastante tiempo: Derrotar al imperio y confesarle sus sentimientos a Astrea, pero todo eso se había acabado de pronto y su sueño se había convertido en una fantasía. Astrea estaba muerta y Abbadón no daba señales de ser derrotado.

—No, yo ya no creo que en ese tipo de cosas —dijo con un hilo en la voz—. A veces pienso que el destino no pude cambiar no importa cuanto nos esforcemos, ni cuantos sueños podamos tener.

Ami se sentó a su lado y luego alzó la mirada.

—Creo que esa es una manera muy triste de ver la vida.

—¿Qué dices?

La chica volvió el rostro hacia Asiont y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No creo que el destino este escrito. Los sueños pueden volverse realidad sí uno hace lo imposible por conseguirlo.

—Eso suena muy bonito —replicó Asiont, tratando de contener sus sentimientos—. No te ofendas, pero a veces pienso que ciertas clases de sueños son imposibles de llevar a cabo... creo que eso es lo más trágico del asunto.

A pesar de lo mucho que Asiont se esforzaba en disimularlo, Ami bien podía percibir la profunda tristeza que le producía el pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sin lugar a dudas su nuevo amigo escondía una gran pena dentro de él.

—A veces puede parecer difícil —afirmó Ami con las manos entrelazadas—. Pero el futuro está en nuestras manos y puede cambiar. Sí tienes suficiente confianza en ti mismo, puedes controlar tu destino.

Asiont observó el rostro de Ami minuciosamente. En verdad era una chica muy hermosa. Sin embargo más que su físico había algo en ella que llamaba su atención de una manera especial. Quizás era esa fe con la que veía el futuro, una fe que él ya había perdido y que, tal vez, quería recobrar.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir en voz baja—. Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres y la persona más importante para mí murió hace poco, Ami Mizuno. Sé que tus palabras están cargadas de razón y te agradezco por ello, gracias... .

La joven le sonrió con ternura.

—No... no fue nada —le dijo ella dulcemente—. Sé que lograrás cumplir con tus sueños. A veces puede parecer difícil, pero te aseguro que posible, Asiont

Asiont se levantó de su asiento, dio unos pasos al frente y luego se giró hacia la chica.

—Estoy seguro de que una persona tan inteligente como tú no tardará en convertirse en una estupenda doctora. Pronto los doctores de esta ciudad se quedarán sin empleo.

Ami se ruborizó al instante.

—Eres muy amable, pero lo más importante es que tengas confianza en ti mismo para luchar por ese sueño. Sí tienes fe en ti mismo podrás lograr lo que quieras.

Él le sonrió con cordialidad. Realmente era agradable conocer personas así. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir; su mente se había nublado por completo y se sentía diferente.

—Debo irme, Ami Mizuno. Me gustaría volver a verte alguna vez en el futuro, aunque creo que eso será imposible.

La chica se puso más roja todavía y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró a mil por hora. Aquello era lo último que esperaba escuchar de aquel joven llamado Asiont.

—Yo, bueno, yo... —titubeó en un susurró apenas perceptible—. Tengo que irme.

—Si, bueno, lo siento sí te moleste —se disculpó Asiont.

—Oh, no se trata de eso —replicó Ami con evidente nerviosismo—. Lo que sucede es que tengo que ir con mis amigas a una exposición y... —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Pero quizás podamos vernos en alguna otra ocasión —sonrió—, y por cierto, llámame Ami nada más.

El rostro de Asiont se iluminó con una nueva sonrisa.

—Eso sería genial, Ami, pero desgraciadamente eso no podrá ser —guardó silencio, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Antes de salir de la habitación, el joven Ben-Al se volvió hacia ella una última vez—. Jamás olvidaré tus palabras.

Ami le sonrió dulcemente y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta tras él en completo silencio. Una vez que su paciente se hubo marchado, exhaló con alivio y echó un rápida mirada a su reloj. Quedaban ocho minutos para la exhibición y sus amigas debían estar afuera esperándola.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó—. ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Minako miró su reloj nuevamente. Quedaban sólo siete minutos para que empezara la exposición; lo más seguro es que sus amigas estuvieran preguntándose en donde diablos estaba, pero que más daba, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de conocer a un joven apuesto. Ya inventaría algo.

—¿Por qué no me invitas un helado? —le preguntó a Jesús, jalándolo hacia una nevería.

Jesús volvió la mirada hacia donde Minako lo conducía. Para el príncipe meganiano la ciudad era un tanto primitiva, pero no por eso podía dejar de admirar la creatividad con la que los habitantes de ese mundo poblaban su planeta.

—¿Qué es un helado? —preguntó, atrayendo la atención de Minako.

—Ese es un buen chiste —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Jesús volvió la mirada hacia Minako y la observó fijamente. La chica se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza apenada.

—Creo que es mejor que yo te invite.

Luego de comprar los helados, Minako y Jesús se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre.

—¿De donde vienes? —le inquirió la rubia, tratando de hacer plática—. ¿Acaso el lugar en donde vives no tienen tiempo para disfrutar de un buen helado?

Jesús probó el helado y lo saboreó con cuidado. Era dulce. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había probado un postre como en ese momento. Sentado ahí, juntó a esa chica llamada Minako, era fácil olvidarse de que estaba trabajando para N´astarith y que una guerra lo esperaba a su regreso a casa.

—Vengo de un lugar lejano —comentó en voz baja—. Un lugar donde la gente no acostumbra comer este tipo de comidas ni pasar el tiempo caminando por un parque. De hecho creo que ni siquiera pueden darse el lujo de comer helados.

—¡¿No hay helados?! —preguntó Minako como si se tratara de una tragedia—. ¿Cómo es que existe un lugar tan cruel? De seguro has de venir de algún país extraño, pero descuida que "no hay mal que dure tantos años como uno aguante".

El príncipe sonrió de oreja a oreja. La manera en que aquella chica decía las cosas era francamente risible. De pronto, cayó en cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no reía o hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran guerras y batallas.

Minako frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Jesús alzó los ojos y buscó la profundidad de su mirada.

—La manera en que cosas tan simples te provocan angustia.

La chica se sonrojó nuevamente.

—¿Qué acaso no te preocupas por esas cosas?

—No puedo —respondió Jesús jugueteando con la cuchara—. Ya tengo demasiado dolor en mi vida para pensar en este tipo de cosas. Quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero el destino me ha obligado a tomar un camino que yo no quería.

Minako enarcó una ceja. Por alguna razón imaginó que Jesús sentía una gran tristeza y amargura por dentro. Era como sí pudiera percibir a través de sus palabras un dilema moral que sostenía en su interior.

—¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? —le inquirió mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

Jesús no respondió nada. Esa pregunta le hizo recordar a su esposa e hijo.

—No entiendo lo que te ocurre —añadió Minako—. Pero de seguro tus amigos te ayudaran.

—Yo creí que conocía lo que era la amistad —replicó Jesús, haciendo un marcados énfasis en la palabra "amistad"—. Pero todos en los que he confiado me han traicionado.

—El mundo está lleno de personas buenas y una persona no puede ser del todo mala. Te aseguro que no toda la gente es mala como tú crees.

Jesús volvió a guardar silencio otra vez. La palabra "mundo" lo había vuelto a la realidad de súbito. De repente se levantó de la mesa y giró el rostro hacia la calle..

—Te agradezco el recorrido, pero tengo que irme —dijo tranquilamente—. La próxima vez yo compraré los helados.

Minako sonrió de buena gana. Aquel encuentro había sido algo extraño, pero de todas formas Jesús poseía un halo de misterio que le parecía atractivo.

_"Que chico tan raro"_, pensó. _"Me pregunto sí volveré a verlo"_.

Al mismo tiempo, en el espacio, una pequeña puerta dimensional apareció sobre la atmósfera terrestre. Como flecha, el _Águila Real 5_ salió del túnel de luz y se adentró en el planeta activando sus sistemas de camuflaje para evitar ser detectada.

—Al fin hemos llegado —anunció uno de los pilotos, dirigiéndose a Azmoudez—. Nuestros escáneres han detectado la presencia de un enorme Devastador Estelar en los alrededores.

Azmoudez se llevó la mano a la barbilla y frunció el ceño.

—Inicien una aproximación a la nave imperial y... .

—Le recomiendo que no haga eso —le irrumpió la voz de Andrea—. Si nos acercamos a cinco kilómetros de esa nave no viviremos para contarlo —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los pilotos—. Lleven la nave a veinte kilómetros del Devastador y estaciónense ahí.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Azmoudez.

—Dejaremos la nave y procederemos a buscar la gema —respondió Andrea mientras se dirigía a la puerta del puente. Antes de abandonar la sala, se volvió hacia el general de Uriel—. Sí lo desea puede acompañarnos.

Azmoudez se levantó de golpe.

—Cuente con ello —murmuró confiadamente.

Usagi y sus amigas, con excepción de Minako y Ami, ya habían llegado a las afueras del museo y esperaban el momento para poder ingresar. Había al menos cincuenta personas más haciendo fila antes que ellas y eso les provocaba algo de desesperación.

—¿Ya ves? Te lo dije, Usagi —murmuró Rei algo irritada.

—Ya, ya, Rei, además todavía no han abierto —replicó Usagi riendo levemente—. Por cierto ¿en dónde estarán metidas Minako y Ami? Es extraño que Ami tarde tanto.

Makoto consultó su reloj y dijo:

—Es verdad, de Minako no me extraña, pero ¿Ami?

Las puertas de acceso se abrieron de golpe y la gente comenzó a entrar rápidamente. Antes de entrar, Usagi desvió la mirada hacia la calle una última vez en busca de sus amigas. Para su sorpresa, Ami corría velozmente hacia ellas llevando la preciada cámara entre sus manos.

—¡Amigas! —las llamó—. ¡Espérenme!

—¡Ami! ¡Apresúrate! —le gritó Usagi con una enorme sonrisa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Minako apareció por el lado contrario de la calle—. ¡Allá viene Minako también!

—¡Muchachas, ya estoy aquí! —gritó la joven Aino.

Makoto volvió el rostro hacia ella.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya llegaron —musitó con tranquilidad.

Si había un guerrero impaciente entre los Khans éste era Sepultura. Luego de escudriñar la ciudad varias veces con su escáner y no encontrar el menor rastro de una presencia poderosa, comenzó a desesperares. Finalmente decidió comunicarse con sus compañeras. Llevó su mano al escáner y encendió el comunicador.

—¿Han encontrado algo? —preguntó.

—No, la presencia desapareció —respondió Eneri—. Sin embargo, he percibido una pequeña presencia de aureus en el área.

—¿Aureus? —Sepultura abrió los ojos enormemente—. No puede ser. ¿Estás segura que no estás equivocada? Quizás estás imaginando cosas.

La voz de Eneri cambió para hacerse violenta.

—¡No olvides que yo soy una Khan! —le gritó—. Un inútil como tú que sólo ha aprovechado el aureus que se te ha otorgado, para incrementar tu aura no puede sentirlo. Pero yo, que me he entrenado en el sureus, puedo percibir ese poder. Cambia la modalidad del escáner —hizo una pausa para que Sepultura cumpliera la orden—. Bien, ¿ya lo hiciste?

—Si, ya lo hice —respondió Sepultura con desgano.

—Con esa modalidad no podrás percibir a nuestro enemigo hasta que este frente a ti, pero te avisará del incremento de poder.

El Khan de la Muerte murmuró una maldición, echó un vistazo a la ciudad y dijo:

—Me parece que debemos ir por la gema cuanto antes. Sí ese guerrero sabe de nuestra presencia no tardará en llegar hasta nosotros.

—De acuerdo, Sepultura —convino Eneri con cierta maldad en su voz—. Ve inmediatamente hacia el punto X-14. Nos reuniremos contigo en ese lugar.

—Perfecto —murmuró Sepultura y a continuación apagó el comunicador—. Al fin la hora de incrementar mis poderes ha llegado. Quiero ver la cara que pondrá ese miserable de Tiamat cuando me haya vuelto más fuerte.

Desplegando su Chi, el Khan voló hacia la ciudad como rayo.

Mientras tanto, en el museo de historia, la exposición ya había comenzado y era realmente aburrida para quienes no estuvieran interesados en las antigüedades de China. Usagi Tsukino dio un gran bostezo con lo que atrajo la atención de algunos asistentes que la miraron molestos.

—Usagi, guarda silencio —le susurró Rei con su acostumbrado tono de mando—. ¿No te da vergüenza con estas personas?

—¿Hhhmm? Lo siento, Rei, pero esto es realmente aburrido.

Usagi se frotó un ojo para espantarse el enorme sueño que sentía. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Ami pudo darse cuenta de que ésta tenía la mirada completamente perdida; quizás estaba absorta escuchando todo lo que decían en la exhibición o tal vez estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Oye, Ami, ¿falta mucho para que esto termine? —le inquirió.

—¿Eh? —titubeó Ami como despertando de un letargo—. ¿Qué pasa, Usagi?

—¿No estabas poniendo atención, Ami? —le inquirió Usagi extrañada—. Eso si que es raro, ¿no estarás pensando en otra cosa, verdad? ¿algún chico?

La joven se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, Usagi?

Makoto trató de disimular un bostezó. _"Ojalá que algo interesante pasara"_, pensó.

De pronto, el profesor Taroo, máxima autoridad en el mueso, apareció en el escenario para develar el mayor tesoro arqueológico de su exposición: una gema antigua que había sido encontrada en las ruinas de una antigua ciudad desconocida hasta la fecha.

—Damas y Caballeros, permítanme mostrarles el corazón del Dragón —hizo una pausa y develó una vitrina, dejando ver una enorme gema triangular de color blanco—. Esta preciada gema que ven fue uno de los mayores hallazgos del siglo XX... —alzó sus cejas hirsutas y continuó—, y me atrevería a decir que del milenio... .

Taroo no alcanzó a terminar su exposición. Una explosión demolió la pared contigua a la sala y levantó una gran cantidad de polvo y humo, provocando el pánico entre los asistentes. Rei se levantó en el acto de su asiento en espera de averiguar pronto lo que había sucedido

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, amigas? —preguntó Makoto en voz alta no esperando recibir una respuesta—. Fue una explosión.

Una enorme cadena negra surcó los aires y golpeó el suelo entre el profesor Taroo y la vitrina que contenía la gema triangular. El pobre profesor se fue de bruces al suelo sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Después de impactar el suelo, la cadena volvió a manos de su dueña.

—Bien hecho, Eneri —dijo una voz detrás del humo—. Esto va a ser relativamente fácil.

Seis figuras emergieron del agujero en la pared. Tres de ellas eran mujeres, dos hombres y un niño. La que sostenía la cadena dio un paso al frente mirando todo a su alrededor. Taroo permaneció inmóvil en el suelo. Estaba totalmente dominado por el terror.

—Bien, yo iré por la gema estelar —declaró Jesús Ferrer, pero Sepultura lo detuvo del brazo.

—Un momento principito meganiano. Yo seré quien vaya por la gema estelar —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Jesús Ferrer volviera la vista hacia él—. Ese honor le corresponde sólo a un guerrero Khan.

Jesús frunció el ceño y con un violento ademán hizo que Sepultura lo soltara. Sí había algo que le molestaba era que un sucio asesino como ese Khan le hablara de esa manera. Tenía deseos de hundir su puño en su rostro, pero sabía que no había tiempo para esas cosas.

Usagi y sus amigas aprovecharon el repentino caos que la aparición de aquellos extraños personajes produjo para escurrirse hasta las afueras de la sala de exposiciones. El público se había convertido en una muchedumbre histérica que lo único que buscaba era salir del edificio sin importarle nada más.

—Chicas, ¿quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Rei con la mirada puesta en el escenario.

—Lo ignoro completamente —dijo Makoto—. Pero no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.

La mirada de Usagi cambió y se tornó firme. No iba a permitir que un grupo de desconocidos apareciera de la nada para atemorizar a los ciudadanos de Tokio. Había llegado la hora de que la bella heroína que había peleado con Sailor Galaxia, los Deathbusters, el Dead Moon Circus, la familia Black Moon y el Dark Kindom hiciera su aparición nuevamente, era la hora para que Sailor Moon entrara en acción.

—Hagámoslo, chicas.

Actuando casi al unísono, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino y Minako Aino alzaron por separado un bolígrafo en lo alto y a continuación pronunciaron las palabras que les permitían invocar la fuerza de sus planetas guardianes:

—_¡Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!_

—_¡Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!_

—_¡Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!_

—_¡Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!_

Usagi, por su parte, extendió su mano en lo alto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—_¡Ethernal Sailor Moon, Make Up!_

Lentamente, mientras una lluvia de luces, estrellas, rayos, burbujas y fuego rodeaban a las cinco chicas, sus ropas y arreglos fueron cambiando de manera progresiva hasta transformarse en las guerreras defensoras de Juuban: las Sailors Senshi.

—Ay, pero que gema tan brillante —exclamó Suzú con un tono meloso—. Ay, miren como brilla.

Sepultura, en tanto, dirigió su mirada hacia el tembloroso profesor Taroo y le sonrió macabramente con el fin de atemorizarlo. El profesor no pudo soportarlo más y, tras gemir con horror, se desmayó ante la carcajada del Khan de la Muerte. Realmente le causaba placer atormentar a las personas.

—Bien, iré por la gema.

El guerrero imperial se dispuso a darle un golpe a la vitrina cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que lo detuvo. Casi al mismo tiempo, el escáner visual le advirtió de la presencia de cinco personas con un nivel de pelea superior al de los humanos normales.

—¡¡Alto ahí!!

Sepultura frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta en redondo para encarar a la autora de aquella orden. Imaginaba que muy probablemente se trataba de los defensores de ese mundo, de manera que se dispuso a matarlos. Sin embargo nada de lo que hubiera visto antes podía prepararlo para lo que iba a ver.

En ese momento, Suzú, Eneri y Liria se miraron entre sí con desconcierto. ¿Se trataría del guerrero poderoso al que habían percibido luego de llegar a la ciudad? Cuando finalmente decidieron llevar sus miradas hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquel grito, todos los guerreros se quedaron estupefactos con la visión. Cinco jovencitas vestidas con una variante del tradicional traje de marinero y unas cortas minifaldas habían aparecido en el auditorio para desafiarlos.

—¡Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que aparecimos en esta ciudad! —dijo la de traje más llamativo, el cual llevaba unas enormes alas en la espalda—. Y aunque todos aquí los perdonen... .

—¡Nosotras no lo haremos! —gritaron las otras cuatro a voz de coro.

Jesús Ferrer parpadeó varias veces sin entender lo que sucedía. Josh, por su parte, se volvió hacia su señor en busca de algunas respuestas, pero a juzgar por la expresión del rostro del príncipe de Megazoar era obvio que no las tenía. Aquello era digno de la más pura fantasía surrealista, algo que definitivamente hubiera sorprendido al mismo N´astarith.

—¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia! —declaró la líder de la Sailor Senshi mientras se balanceaba de un extremo a otro—. ¡Soy Sailor Moon! —colocó sus manos en una posición muy extraña y concluyó como sí se detuviera para posar—. Sailor Moon los castigará en el nombre de la Luna.

Sepultura abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. ¿En que clase de mundo estaban? Sin poder soportarlo por un segundo más, Suzú, Liria y Eneri rompieron el silencio reinante con una sonora carcajada, riendo y burlándose como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sailor Moon sin poder esconder su malestar.

Sepultura miró a sus compañeras y no pudo evitar imitarlas. Si la estrategia de aquellas niñas era hacerlos reír, entonces había funcionado con bastante éxito. Jamás en su vida habían visto algo como aquello y menos durante una batalla.

—Me parece que se equivocaron de museo, niñas —balbuceó Eneri mientras se sujetaba el estómago y hablaba en medio de risotadas—. Nunca había oído nada más gracioso.

Sailor Moon apretó el puño y frunció el ceño con furia.

—Oigan, pero ¿cómo se atreven a burlarse de nosotras? —les preguntó ferozmente.

Suzú las miró de arriba abajo con indignación.

—Ay, pero que trajes tan pasados de moda —comentó con desdén—. Esas niñas deberían aprender lo que es vestirse bien. ¿Acaso no saben que el estilo de marinero ya pasó de moda hace mucho tiempo? O sea, no, chicas, que mal se visten.

Sepultura dejó de reír y llevó una mano hasta su escáner visual para evaluar el nivel de batalla de las Sailors Senshi: Sailor Moon, 70 unidades; Sailor Venus, 75 unidades; Sailor Mercury, 60 unidades; Sailor Mars, 85 unidades y Sailor Jupiter, 100 unidades.

—Esto va a ser muy fácil —declaró con arrogancia y a continuación apagó el escáner.

_Continuará... ._


	34. ADIÓS, BOMBÓN, QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**"****ADIÓS, BOMBÓN, QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ"**

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Museo de Historia (Distrito Juuban)_

Sepultura sonrió malévolamente y miró con desprecio a las cinco jovencitas que aguardaban frente a él. Las observaba detenidamente, como queriendo ver a través de sus mentes. Mientras avanzaba hacia ellas, como haría un depredador que estuviera acechando a sus presas, sus ojos ardieron con ansia asesina.

—Eliminaré a estas mocosas ridículas de una buena vez por todas —farfulló el Khan en voz baja—. Esto será muy fácil, Eneri. Sus niveles de poder son bastante bajos como para darme problema.

Jesús Ferrer, por su parte, también observaba cuidadosamente a cada una de las Sailor Senshi. Estaba percibiendo sus auras con atención hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre Sailor Venus.

—¡Esa chica es Minako! —exclamó en voz baja, alzando las cejas—. Su aura es la misma, no puedo equivocarme.

Cuando Sailor Moon vio venir a Sepultura, no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor. Ciertamente, aquel guerrero poseía un aspecto aterrador que la perturbaba como no lo había hecho enemigo alguno en bastante tiempo. El Khan de la Muerte, en tanto, continuó avanzando decidido a aniquilarlas a todas mientras imaginaba la forma en que esas chicas gritarían en el momento de matarlas.

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? —preguntó Sailor Jupiter de pronto.

Sepultura aparentó no oírla y alzó una mano con la intención de atacarlas.

—¡No te acerques más! —le advirtió Sailor Mars con un grito, pero el Khan de la Muerte siguió caminando con la misma expresión amenazadora en su rostro. Entonces, la Senshi se volvió hacia a Sailor Moon apresuradamente—. Yo me haré cargo de ese sujeto, ustedes encárguense de los demás.

La líder de las Sailors giró el rostro hacia Sailor Mars y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Mars, estás segura de lo que dices? —le inquirió nerviosamente.

Pero Sailor Mars no espero ni un segundo más, extendió una mano a su costado e hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de fuego que giraba constantemente mientras un aura de color rojo iluminaba todo su cuerpo.

—_¡Mars..._ —Extendió sus brazos hacia delante para hacer aparecer un arco y una flecha de fuego. Tirando de las cuerdas del arco llameante, Sailor Mars atacó a Sepultura con la flecha—. _...F__lame Sniper! (Saeta Llameante de Marte)_

La flecha avanzó directamente hacia el rostro del Khan de la Muerte, surcando los aires con gran velocidad. Sin embargo, Sepultura sonrió levemente y extendiendo la mano derecha detuvo el ataque de la Inner Senshi sin mayor problema. Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury e incluso Sailor Moon abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Aquel guerrero de aspecto amenazante había detenido el ataque de Sailor Mars sin siquiera hacer uso de algún poder, tan sólo había levantado una mano.

—Debo felicitarte, niñita —se burló el Khan de la Muerte—. Ese ataque tuyo fue muy original —hizo una pausa y le apuntó con sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha—. Creo que ahora será mi turno para atacarte y puedes estar segura de que yo no fallaré.

Sailor Mars frunció el entrecejo con angustia. _"No puede ser"_, pensó. _"No le hice nada"_.

Pero Antes de que el enemigo se decidiera a atacar, Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter se colocaron frente a su amiga.

—Está vez te enfrentarás a nosotras —advirtió Sailor Venus valientemente, atrayendo la atención de Jesús Ferrer—. No te saldrás con la tuya, villano.

Sepultura las miró con desdén, luego frunció el entrecejo y les sonrió burlonamente.

—Más basuras han venido a molestar —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia Eneri y demás compañeras—. Ustedes tomen la gema estelar. Me haré cargo de todas las niñas, ¿no importa mucho sí las mato?

—Ya mátalas de una buena vez —vociferó Eneri con enfado—. Odio a las personas que se la pasan diciendo tonterías. Son unas completas ridículas.

El Khan de la Muerte llevó el rostro hacia las Sailors Senshi nuevamente y disparó una descarga de tamaño minúsculo con la punta de sus dedos. Venus y Jupiter alzaron sus brazos para defenderse. Pero antes de que las dos pudieran ejecutar alguno de sus ataques, un segundo rayo de luz similar a un láser, emergió de un extremo lejano e interceptó el disparo de Sepultura y lo desvió en otra dirección.

El ataque del Khan de la Muerte fue a estrellarse en una lejana pared donde explotó con fuerza, provocando una lluvia de esquirlas de concreto. Tanto los Khans como las Sailor Senshi se volvieron hacia el rincón de donde había venido aquel milagroso disparo, intrigados .

—¿Eh? ¿Quién osa interponerse en nuestro camino? —preguntó Suzú al aire—. Salgan de ahí, cobardes.

En ese momento, tres siluetas emergieron de las sombras y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

Cuando Ryoga consultó el reloj de la biblioteca comprobó que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Cadmio y el profesor Ochanomizu se habían marchado al Ministerio de Defensa para exponer las razones del ataque al Instituto de Investigaciones Robóticas. Durante todo ese tiempo, Astroboy había pasado el rato mostrándoles a Dai, Ranma y los otros las maravillas tecnológicas de la residencia donde vivía su mentor.

—Y esta es la televisión —dijo el robot orgullosamente para terminar el recorrido.

—Que interesante —murmuró Ranma con evidente aburrimiento—. Nunca había visto una.

Poppu miró el monitor de la televisión con sumo cuidado. Tras un instante llevó el rostro hacia Astroboy con un gesto de contrariedad.

—¿Y esto que tiene de interesante? —preguntó.

Como respuesta, Astroboy cogió el control remoto que había sobre un sillón y encendió el aparato. De repente, Dai y Poppu se apartaron de la televisión dando un agudo grito. Un cantante de rock pesado estaba mostrando su gracia para cantar.

—Oye, pero, ¿qué es eso? —inquirió Dai, reponiéndose del susto—. Pobre hombre, ¿por qué lo tienes prisionero en esa caja?

—No seas tonto —le reprendió Ranma—. Es una televisión, ¿de qué mundo vienen ustedes dos?

Astroboy le ofreció el control a Poppu. El joven mago lo tomó y comenzó a apretar todos los botones con curiosidad. Dai, por su parte, miró la televisión detenidamente. De pronto, el canal cambió de golpe y en lugar del cantante de rock apareció la imagen de un gigantesco dinosaurio anaranjado que cantaba canciones infantiles.

—¡Je, Je, Je! —canturreó el dinosaurio—. Hola amiguitos.

—¡Ah! —gritó Dai mientras se llevaba la mano a la espada—. ¡A un lado! ¡Yo acabaré con ese demonio!

—¡No espera, Dai! —le alcanzó a gritar Ranma antes de que despedazara el aparato—. Ese no es un demonio, es un programa para niños.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hyunkel penetró en la habitación con la espada en mano.

—¿Qué sucede, Dai? —preguntó.

Astroboy apagó la televisión apresuradamente y se volvió hacia el Caballero Inmortal.

—No, no pasa nada —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia donde estaban Ranma y Poppu. Haciendo un esfuerzo, ambos mantenían sujeto a Dai de brazos y piernas para que no destruyera la televisión.

—Lo que sucede es que se asustó con Bolonia, el dinosaurio —explicó el pequeño robot.

—¿Bolonia? —Hyunkel enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué es eso?

Astroboy sonrió nerviosamente y se llevó la mano a la nuca para acariciársela.

—Ah, no es nada. Es un mal programa... muy malo en verdad... —hizo una pausa y cogió un enorme recipiente con palomitas de maíz—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

_Ciudad de Monterrey, México_

Saulo se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y se volvió hacia el emperador de los Zuyua. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, pero tenía que sobreponerse a la muerte de su discípulo Ezequieth y seguir adelante. Miles aún dependían de él.

—Me imagino que querrán saber quien soy —hizo una pausa y espero a que todos los Kundalini lo miraran—. Mi nombre es Saulo, príncipe del planeta Endoria y uno de los lideres de la Alianza Estelar. Antes de que empiecen a preguntar sobre la ubicación de mi mundo, debo informales que Endoria no se encuentra en este universo.

—¿Eso significa que vienen de otra realidad? —aventuró Zaboot a la vez que caminaba hacia ellos.

Areth se acercó al grupo. Todavía tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

—Es correcto, amigo —dijo Saulo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Venimos de un universo diferente a este, pero por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconozco es muy parecido al suyo. Incluso existe un planeta como este al que los nativos llaman Tierra. Nuestra galaxia está pasando por momentos muy difíciles.

Zacek le sostuvo la mirada.

—Eso significa que los guerreros que atacaron esta ciudad vienen del mismo universo que ustedes, ¿no es así, Saulo?

Saulo asintió con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Si, amigo. Ellos son los emisarios de nuestro mayor enemigo. No quisiera adelantar detalles, pero debo advertirles que su mundo... no, quizás todo este universo se encuentra en un grave peligro.

Shilbalam y Zacek se miraron entre sí por un instante. El aura de Saulo era tranquila y denotaba buenas intenciones.

—En ese caso acompáñenos a la ciudad de Lemuria —los invitó Zacek—. Ahí podremos hablar y nos expondrán el problema con todos los detalles.

—¿A Lemuria? —repitió Areth esperando que alguien despejará sus dudas—. ¿Es una ciudad?

Zacek se giró hacia ella mientras sacaba un comunicador de sus ropas.

—Si, ahí podremos conversar tranquilamente —hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada hacia algunos edificios dañados durante la pelea con los Khans—. Lo más terrible es que muchos terrícolas fallecieron durante esta batalla.

Mientras Zacek se comunicaba con Lemuria, su esposa Lis-ek se acercó a Areth con la intención de confortarla auque fuera un poco. En cierta forma, la emperatriz zuyua se veía a sí misma en aquella jovencita.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Areth se giró hacia ella. Tenía la expresión de una niña angustiada y asustada.

—Ezequieth murió... —balbuceó.

Lis no dijo nada, pero abrazó a la chica. No tenía palabras para consolarla y aún si las tuviera, ¿qué cosa que pudiera decirles podría calmar su dolor?

Mientras tanto, Saulo se apartó del lado Zacek lentamente. Con el rostro cabizbajo se acercó hasta el cadáver de su fallecido discípulo y lo levantó en brazos mientras recordaba algunos de los momento que había pasado a su lado..

—Ya estoy listo para partir —dijo en un susurró apenas audible—. Podemos irnos cuando gusten.

Instantes después, todos fueron teletransportados a la ciudad subterránea de Lemuria, capital de Agarthi.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

—Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche... —comenzó a decir una dulce voz, rompiendo con el silencio reinante.

—Y también por la atmósfera de la libertad... —añadió alguien más desde la oscuridad.

—Somos tres estrellas fugaces... —concluyó la figura más alta del trío.

De pronto tres jóvenes salieron de la oscuridad, mostrando sus identidades ante las Sailors Senshi y los guerreros de Abbadón. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sailor Moon.

—¡¡Las Sailors Star Light han llegado!! —gritaron las tres chicas a voz de coro.

La gélida mirada de Sepultura recorrió a cada una de aquellas Sailors Star Light de arriba a abajo. _"¿Más chicas?"_, pensó. _"Aún así ninguna de ellas es la portadora de esa aura tan fuerte que sentimos al llegar a este planeta"_.

—¡¡Sailor Star Figther!! —gritó Sailor Moon con fuerza, dominada por la excitación que le causaba verla nuevamente—. ¡Vinieron a ayudarnos!

—Saludos, bombón —le dijo Sailor Star Figther a su vez—. No esperarás que te dejemos sola.

Sailor Star Figther era una joven alta, tez clara y facciones sumamente finas. Llevaba los cabellos largos y recogidos en una larga coleta que le llegaba hasta los pies; sus acompañantes, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, llevaban el cabello recogido de la misma manera y vestían de una forma similar a ella.

Tras ver a su antiguas aliadas, las otras Sailor Senshi esbozaron una enorme sonrisa de alegría y seguridad. Seguramente con ayuda de las Sailor Star Light sería más fácil vencer al enemigo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Venus con emoción—. Las Sailor Star Light han vuelto a nuestro planeta.

—Que alegría volver a verlas —murmuró Sailor Jupiter—. Creí que nunca más volverían a la Tierra.

Eneri dirigió una mirada de hostilidad hacia todas las Sailors y, tras un instante de silencio, sonrió con malicia.

—Pero miren nada más que cosas —se burló en voz alta—. Ahora resulta que un conjunto de niñas tontas vestidas con trapos ridículos van a derrotarnos. No me hagan reír, por favor, que tengo partidos los labios.

Sailor Figther frunció el ceño ligeramente y lanzó una mirada acusatoria contra la Khan del Cancerbero.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué razón atacan este planeta? Más les vale que nos digan la verdad o será mejor que atengan a las consecuencias.

Suzú esbozó una sonrisa burlona, agitó su capa oscura en el aire y dijo:

—Como se ve que a ustedes les gustan las presentaciones exóticas... —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia sus compañeras—, nosotras también haremos la nuestra... .

Dando un rápido salto en el aire, las tres Khans se colocaron en el escenario al unísono.

—Mi nombre es Suzú y soy Khan de la Banshee —declaró ésta mientras se acariciaba el cabello—. Una de las guerreras más poderosas del imperio de Abbadón. Mi dulce canto anuncia la muerte de mis enemigos.

—Yo soy la poderosa Eneri —dijo la siguiente con un tono amenazante, sujetando una larga cadena negra entre sus manos—. La Khan de Cerbero.

Con un rápido movimiento, Eneri se apartó del escenario dejando sola a la última Khan.

—Y yo soy Liria, la Khan de la Naturaleza —anunció, olfateando una rosa negra que sostenía con delicadeza—. Quien quiera que desafía a los guerreros de Abbadón no vive para contarlo, niñas.

Sepultura dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Sí las Sailors Senshi se veían ridículas sus compañeras no se quedaban atrás. Desesperado, lanzó un bufido para dar rienda a su desesperación.

Sailor Healer dio un paso al frente y alzó un puño, decidida a iniciar la batalla.

—¿Qué es lo que han venido a hacer a este planeta? ¡Respondan de una vez!

Suzú lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo a la gema sagrada de "Iod" que aguardaba en la vitrina que estaba sobre el escenario y después sonrió malévolamente. Mientras las Sailors no supieran la razón de su presencia no había razón para no darles un escarmiento por atrevidas.

—Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa, niñas tontas —hizo una pausa y se alisó los cabellos—. Los guerreros de Abbadón no solemos darle cuenta de nuestros actos a nadie, menos a un montón de chicas vestidas tan ridículamente.

Completamente furiosa, Sailor Healer juntó ambas manos con las palmas orientadas hacia delante y se preparó para combatir. No conocía la naturaleza del poder de aquellos Khan, pero no por eso iba a detenerse.

—De cuerdo, sí así lo quieres —murmuró confiadamente—. Ahora verán... .

Pero antes de que la Sailor Star pudiera ejecutar su ataque, los cabellos de Suzú se alzaron hacia arriba y se abalanzaron sobre ella rápidamente como si realmente poseyeran vida propia. En cuestión de segundos, los cabellos de la Khan envolvieron completamente a la Sailor guerrera.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —exclamó Sailor Healer mientras la red de cabellos le sujetaban el cuerpo y las extremidades—. Pero si es sólo cabello, no entiendo qué es lo que pasa... .

Suzú, sonriendo, cerró ambos ojos y asintió con la cabeza en una actitud de arrogancia.

—Eso no son sólo cabellos, niña —dijo tranquilamente—. Mis cabellos de Banshee pueden acabar con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino y ahora lo verás. Te arrepentirás de habernos amenazado, niña tonta.

Sailor Healer se removió con desesperación y comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras los cabellos presionaban su cuerpo. Era increíble, pero aquellos finos cabellos de color plateado la sujetaban fuertemente; era como sí fueran los hilos de una poderosa red.

—¡Sailor Healer! —gritaron Sailor Moon, Figther y las otras al unísono.

—¡Déjenla! —exclamó Jupiter con desesperación—. ¡No la lastimen!

Suzú sujetó sus cabellos con una mano, tirando de ellos para infringir más dolor a su víctima. Con un gesto de maldad en el rostro, la Khan se volvió hacia las demás Sailors Senshi para divertirse un poco con su desesperación.

—¿De qué tienen miedo, amigas? —les preguntó burlonamente—. ¿Acaso temen que haga... esto?

En ese momento, una energía luminosa emanó de la mano de Suzú y avanzó hacia Healer a través de los cabellos. Una violenta explosión de luz sacudió el cuerpo de la Sailor Star con fuerza. Tras un instante, la joven Sailor cayó al suelo visiblemente herida. Parte de su traje estaba desgarrado y presentaba heridas en todo el cuerpo.

—¡Sailor Healer, Sailor Healer! —gritaron Sailor Figther y Sailor Maker al mismo tiempo mientras corrían a socorrer a su amiga—. ¡Sailor Healer, resiste!

Sailor Jupiter miró la escena y no pudo dejar de sentir pena mezclada con rabia. Desvió la mirada y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Sailor Healer no se movía. Realmente estaba seriamente lastimada. Con la mente totalmente nublada por la ira, Sailor Maker se levantó para desafiar a las Khans.

—¡Malditas! —vociferó mientras apretaba los puños—. ¡No se los perdonaré jamás!

Suzú se acarició el cabello y activó su escáner visual.

—Vaya, tú tienes un nivel de combate de ciento treinta unidades —hizo una pausa y desconectó el aparato—. Sin embargo, debes saber que no podrás ganarme nunca. Si te marchas ahora no te quitaré la vida, ¿qué dices, mocosa?

—¿Qué es lo que dices, maldita? —le inquirió Maker con una mirada cargada de furia—. Nosotras jamás nos abandonamos —Juntó las palmas de sus manos, mostrando un broche con forma de estrella que comenzó a emitir una luz—. _¡Star Gentle Uterus! (Estrella de Sailor Maker)_

Una esfera de luz brillante surgió del broche de Sailor Maker y se abalanzó sobre Suzú a la velocidad del rayo. La Khan de la Banshee sonrió confiadamente y con un rápido manotazo desvió la esfera de energía hacia una pared cercana donde explotó.

—¡No puede ser posible! —exclamó Maker sin dar crédito a lo que veía—. ¡Se deshizo de mi ataque fácilmente!

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Sailor Venus en voz alta—. Son muy poderosas.

Suzú colocó ambas manos en su cintura y desvió la mirada hacia Liria.

—Hazte cargo de esta tonta —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Como que ya me aburrieron con sus tonterías.

Liria dio un paso al frente y miró fijamente a las Sailors Senshi.

—La verdad odio pelear —confesó—. ¿Por qué no mejor se rinden ahora mismo?

Sailor Maker frunció el entrecejo con verdadera desesperación. _"Maldición"_, pensó. _"Sus poderes están muy por encima de los nuestros ¿de dónde habrán venido?"_.

Para sorpresa de los mismos Khans, las alarmas en los escáneres visuales emitieron un pitido de alerta. Tres personas más habían irrumpido en el museo de historia. Dos de ellas no eran personas ordinarias sino sujetos altamente poderosos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? —farfulló Sepultura sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Estoy detectando un par de presencias bastante poderosas y... .

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la reina Andrea y los generales Azmoudez y Azrael irrumpieron por la puerta del auditorio. Eneri volvió la mirada hacia los emisarios de la Alianza Estelar y no puso ocultar una mueca de desagrado; nuevamente habían conseguido seguirlos para tratar de evitar que obtuvieran una de las gemas estelares.

—¡Deténganse, malditos asesinos! —les gritó Andrea, apuntándoles con una pistola—. ¡Esta vez pagarán por sus crímenes!

Jesús Ferrer alzó una ceja con extrañeza. Los dos acompañantes de Andrea poseían un aura meganiana y eran bastante fuertes. _"¿Quiénes son ellos?"_, pensó. _"A juzgar por sus vestimentas parecen militares del planeta Unix"_.

Azmoudez, en tanto, miró a los Khans y levantó los brazos para adoptar una pose de pelea. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a los famosos guerreros de N´astarith y sabía que debía tener cuidado con ellos. Había oído rumores de que estos eran capaces de vencer a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino por lo que tenía conciencia de había que ser cuidadoso.

Sailor Moon miró a Andrea y a los otros mientras la idea de que quizás hubieran llegado más enemigos cruzaba por su mente. La situación parecía complicarse más a cada momento, pero al menos tenían la ayuda de las Sailors Star Light.

—Vaya, que sorpresa —siseó Eneri confiadamente—. Ya se me hacía raro que los miembros de la detestable Alianza Estelar no hubieran venido a molestarnos —hizo una pausa y estiró la cadena entre sus manos—. Se los voy a preguntar una sola vez, escorias, ¿cómo diablos hacen para seguirnos sí ustedes no tienen el Portal Estelar?

—¿El Portal Estelar? —repitió Sailor Venus con curiosidad—. ¿La Alianza?

Andrea cortó cartucho a su arma, miró a Eneri y le apuntó directamente al rostro. No estaba segura del poder de pelea de los Khans, pero anteriormente se había enfrentado a otros guerreros meganianos con éxito y eso le daba algo de confianza.

—Eso no te importa, estúpida. Malditos asesinos, está vez no se saldrán con la suya.

Entretanto, Sailor Mars se acercó hasta Sailor Moon sin apartar la mirada de los recién llegados.

—¿Quiénes serán esas personas, Usagi? —le susurró—. ¿Acaso más enemigos?

Sailor Moon se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a aventurar una respuesta.

—Ustedes no se metan en esto, niñas —ordenó Azmudez de pronto, dirigiéndose a todas las Sailors Senshi presentes—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de estas guerreras. Nos desharemos de ellas en un dos por tres.

—¿Cómo? —musitó Sailor Mercury.

En ese momento, Jesús Ferrer dio un paso al frente; luego miró a Andrea y a los generales y finalmente dijo:

—Vamos, pero si eres tú Andrea, cuanto tiempo si vernos. No interfieras en nuestra misión. No tengo nada contra ti, pero las guerreras de N´astarith no durarán en matarte si te pones en su camino.

—¡Cierra la boca, homicida! —replicó Andrea—. ¡Eres un demente!

Azmoudez llevó su mirada hacia las vitrinas del escenario y descubrió que la gema sagrada "Iod" aún no había sido cogida por nadie. En realidad nunca había visto una de las gemas sagradas, pero gracias a las descripciones hechas por los Caballeros Celestiales sabía cómo reconocerlas.

—Perfecto —musitó para sí—. Iré por ella antes que ellos.

Usando su velocidad, el guerrero Unixiano desapareció e intentó llegar hasta la vitrina aprovechando la discusión. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomarla, Eneri apareció en su camino cerrándole el paso. Azmoudez no podía creerlo.

—No tan rápido, gusano —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Según mi escáner tu nivel de combate es de unas 876,000 unidades. Es un nivel admirable, pero es una lástima que eso no te sirva de nada contra mí.

El general frunció el entrecejo con enfado. No podía permitir que una guerrera del imperio lo detuviera. Sin decir nada, juntó ambas manos y enseguida una poderosa aura de energía comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo. Extendió ambos brazos hacia delante, apuntando con sus puños al cuerpo de la Khan de Cancerbero.

—_¡Yin-Yang!_

Una corriente de fuego surgió de su puño derecho mientras que del izquierdo brotaba una esfera de agua al mismo tiempo. Surcando el aire con gran velocidad, ambas corrientes se entrelazaron entre sí girando y se dirigieron hacia la guerrera imperial.

Eneri, por su parte, sonrió despectivamente y espero pacientemente a que el ataque la embistiera. Quería demostrarles a todos su poder resistiendo aquel ataque. El _Ying Yang_ de Azmoudez atravesó el aire y dio en el blanco, estallando con una atronadora explosión que hizo retumbar todo el distrito de Juuban y demolió parte del museo.

Tanto las Sailors como Andrea tuvieron que cubrirse con los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia de escombros que se produjo en aquel instante. Una sección completa del auditorio desapareció tras el poderoso Y_ing Yang_.

Azmoudez sonrió con satisfacción. Una densa nube de humo cubría el sitio donde Eneri había sido golpeada y no permitía evaluar los resultados, pero aún así, suponía que la Khan no habría podido resistir semejante ataque. Desgraciadamente el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo; de pronto una oscura silueta de dejó ver a través del humo y el polvo.

—¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! —rió la Khan del Cancerbero—. Sólo me hiciste cosquillas, torpe.

—¡¡Esto no puede ser posible!! —El rostro de Azmoudez sufrió una aterradora transformación—. Ni siquiera le hice un rasguño. No entiendo la razón, pero no puedo sentir sus auras. Es como sí no existieran, ¿acaso están desapareciendo sus presencias? —Llevó la vista rápidamente hacia Sepultura—. En él sí puedo percibir un aura y es realmente poderosa.

Eneri cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro a la vez que sonreía. No tenía ni siquiera el más mínimo signo de daño en su cuerpo, menos en su armadura. El ataque de Azmoudez había sido completamente inútil.

—Eres una insignificante basura —murmuró con arrogancia. A continuación desapareció de la vista de todos.

Azmoudez abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar a la Khan. De pronto la voz de Sailor Jupiter lo previno.

—¡Cuidado, está atrás de ti!

El general unixiano volvió la vista hacia sus espaldas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Eneri le descargó una potente patada en el rostro que lo arrojó por los suelos. Azmoudez quedó inconsciente.

—No, no puede ser cierto —balbuceó Andrea presa del pánico—. Lo han derrotado en unos cuantos segundos —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Suzú para lanzarle una mirada cargada de desprecio—. Son unas miserables, esto no puede continuar así.

La Khan de la Banshee sonrió con agradó y se alisó los cabellos.

—Ese tipo es muy bueno como peleador, pero Eneri lo venció de un solo golpe.

A pesar de estar completamente ciego, Azrael había podido darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido. La desesperación se apoderó de su mente. En tan sólo un instante, su hermano Azmoudez había sido derrotado sin ninguna dificultad. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, se llevó las manos a la espalda y desenfundó dos largas espadas. En cuanto las armas estuvieron fuera de sus fundas, las hojas se cubrieron de un extraño fuego púrpura.

—Está vez será mi turno, Khans —advirtió con potente, atrayendo la atención de todos. Azrael era el hermano menor de Azmoudez y también era un general del planeta Unix. Una larga cicatriz en forma de cruz le recorría la mejilla izquierda y subía hasta el párpado. Empuñando fuertemente sus espadas, Azrael se aprestó a detener a las Khans.

—Déjenme matarlo —suplicó Sepultura ansioso por pelear—. Lo acabaré en dos patadas, por favor.

Cruzada de brazos, Suzú aparentó no oírlo y dirigió la mirada hacia Liria.

—Acaba con ese idiota. Debemos tomar la gema e irnos de aquí.

La Khan de la Naturaleza asintió con la cabeza y se colocó frente a Azrael, sosteniendo una delicada rosa negra.

—Te lo advierto —le dijo dulcemente—. Si intentas atacarme, tendré que eliminarte.

Azrael sujetó sus armas con fuerza. Las llamas se avivaron con fuerza. A pesar de ser un guerrero ciego, Azrael podía leer todos los movimientos de sus enemigos al escuchar sus ritmos cardiacos.

—No trates de fingir benevolencia —le azuzó irritado—. Ustedes han invadido miles de planetas sin ninguna misericordia matando a quien se les opone. Usaré el poder del _Corte Llameante del Dragón_ para acabar contigo.

Liria negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Sus azules ojos destellaron.

—Sólo dices disparates, guapo. A pesar de que eres ciego, puedo darme cuenta de la gran habilidad que posees. Descuida, te prometo una muerte sin dolor.

Azrael dio un paso al frente, colocó sus espadas con las hojas orientadas hacia abajo a ambos costados del cuerpo y finalmente se lanzó contra la Khan de la Naturaleza.

_—¡Corte Llameante del Dragón!_

Liria dejó de sonreír, pero no se movió de su lugar.

El general, utilizando su arma derecha, intentó aniquilar a su enemiga, pero la Khan brincó por encima de él para esquivar el golpe mortal. Usando ambas manos, Liria se apoyó en los hombros de Azrael y, haciendo una pirueta en el aire, aterrizó a sus espaldas.

—Bien, eso fue todo.

Azrael se volvió hacia ella listo para seguir la batalla..

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Khan? Esta batalla acaba de comenzar.

Liria sonrió nuevamente. Se volvió levemente para mirarlo por encima del hombro y repuso:

—No, acaba de terminar, guapo.

Azrael dio un paso atrás. Inesperadamente, sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse paulatinamente. Era extraño, pero sus brazos estaban enfriándose rápidamente. Instintivamente, bajó el rostro y sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Si no hubiera estado privado de la vista, se habría dado cuenta que llevaba una rosa negra incrustada en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó mientras sus espadas caían por los suelos—. Siento mucho dolor en mi corazón —cayó de rodillas y agachó la cabeza—. Ha logrado golpearme antes de que pudiera darme cuenta... ¿cuando lo hizo?

La Khan de la Naturaleza caminó hasta él y pateó una de sus espadas.

—Esa rosa negra golpeó tu corazón —le explicó—. No es una rosa ordinaria. Está llena de un veneno muy poderoso. Ahora morirás mientras esta flor se torna blanca, pero no te preocupes porque morirás sin demasiado sufrimiento.

Andrea dejó caer su arma al suelo. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Sencillamente aquello estaba lejos de sus manos. Azrael intentó levantarse, pero le fue inútil. Ya sin fuerzas, el general se desplomó en el suelo.

—Estos sujetos no son la gran cosa por lo que se puede apreciar a simple vista —comentó el Khan de la Muerte sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio—. Al principio creí que quizás alguno de ellos era el portador de aquella energía tan poderosa que detectamos al llegar a esta dimensión, pero ahora tengo mis dudas —Comenzó a caminar hacia Azmoudez—. Lo mejor será eliminarlos de una buena vez para que ya no nos molesten.

Sailor Moon dio un paso hacia atrás, completamente aterrada. La manera de pelear de Azmoudez y Azrael era impresionante, pero aún así, ambos habían sido vencidos con relativa facilidad. ¿Quiénes eran en realidad aquellos guerreros que se hacían llamar a sí mismos Khans?

—Ustedes son muy crueles —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Por qué tienen que herir a la gente de esa manera tan despiadada? ¿Qué acaso no tienen corazón?

Sepultura llevó su mirada hacia la líder de la Sailor Senshi y sintió asco por sus palabras. Aquella chica debía ser una cobarde sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Bah! Sólo eres una niña tonta y cobarde. Quien tiene el poder puede hacer lo que quiera con los débiles.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le preguntó Sailor Moon—. Es tan terrible, ¿acaso nunca has tenido a alguien que se preocupe por ti?

El Khan de la Muerte apretó los dientes con furia y frunció el entrecejo. El solo escuchar a Sailor Moon hablar de esa manera lo irritaba enormemente. Sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera matar, levantó la mano derecha con la palma orientada hacia delante y formó una enorme esfera de energía con la intención de aniquilarla. Al ver eso, las demás Senshi se pusieron tensas.

—¡Maldita mocosa idiota! —rugió Sepultura con fuerza—. ¡Ahora mismo voy a hacer que te calles para que no sigas diciendo esas estupideces!

Andrea estaba paralizada. Realmente no había nada que pudieran hacer para detener a aquellos rufianes.

—¡Espera, déjala en paz, maldito! —gritó finalmente, intentando llamar la atención de Sepultura.

—¡¡Sailor Moon, ten cuidado!! —exclamó Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Un sensación del más absoluto terror se apoderó de ella y la dejó paralizara completamente de pies a cabeza.

—¡Muere! —gritó Sepultura en el instante de efectuar el disparo—. ¡Maldita!

Sailor Jupiter se volvió hacia Sailor Moon para mirarla. El disparo iba directamente hacia ella. No había manera de que pudiera hacerse a un lado a tiempo o de que alguna de las Inner Senshi pudiera hacer algo para protegerla.

Sailor Star Figther, por su parte, corrió directamente hacia Sailor Moon sin pensar en su propia seguridad. Se colocó frente a ella mientras recordaba todos los hermosos momentos que había pasado a su lado y extendiendo ambos brazos se dispuso a protegerla aun a costa de su propia vida.

El disparo del Khan de la Muerte embistió a Sailor Figther por el pecho, produciendo un violento estallido de luz que iluminó todo el auditorio. Andrea, Sailor Maker, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus gritaron al mismo tiempo...

Cuando la explosión finalmente desapareció, las Sailors Senshi descubrieron que Sailor Moon estaba a salvo. No tenía ninguna herida salvó por unos cuantos raspones en las piernas. De pronto, la líder de las Senshi se dio cuenta de lo sucedido: Sailor Figther la había protegido con su propio cuerpo.

—Sailor Figther... —balbuceó mientras la Sailor Star se desplomaba delante de ella—. ¡Seiya!

Todas las Sailor se quedaron anonadas. Andrea, a su vez, apretó los puños hirviendo de rabia.

—¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? —le inquirió Sailor Moon mientras se dejaba caer de cuclillas junto a ella. Con sus manos le levantó la cabeza y los hombros y la sostuvo entre sus brazos—. Seiya... .

Sailor Star Figther abrió los ojos levemente.

—Bombón, al menos logré salvarte —murmuró.

—No digas nada, Seiya, estoy segura de que pronto estarás bien —le susurró Sailor Moon dulcemente con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas—. Por favor.

La Sailor Star sonrió y parpadeó.

—¿Lo recuerdas, bombón? —preguntó, apretándole la mano con menos fuerza cada vez—. Cuando nos enfrentamos a Sailor Galaxia, ustedes nos dijeron que estaban dispuestas a ofrecer sus vidas por sus seres queridos. Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo... .

Sailor Moon rompió en llanto.

—No digas eso, Seiya... .

—Adiós, bombón —murmuró Sailor Star Figther con su último aliento—. Quiero que seas muy feliz... .

—¡No, Seiya! —gritó Sailor Moon con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡¡Noooo!!

Sepultura sonrió burlonamente, se cruzó de brazos y luego miró a sus compañeras. El hecho de contemplar a Sailor Moon sufriendo por la muerte de Sailor Figther le resultaba patético. Para Sepultura, el ver morir a las personas se había vuelto algo tan común y corriente como aplastar a una cucaracha sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Qué les parece, chicas? —les preguntó—. Ya termine con una de esas ineptas. Ahora sólo me falta acabar con las demás —hizo una pausa y giró el rostro hacia Andrea—. Como puede ver, alteza, no hay nadie más en este mundo que pueda detenernos.

Sailor Maker se volvió hacia el Khan de la Muerte ardiendo en rabia.

—Maldito. ¡¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Jamás lo haré!

Jesús Ferrer observó a Sailor Moon por un segundo. Interiormente sentía algo de pena por lo sucedido, pero finalmente no se atrevió a mover un dedo para ayudarla. En vez de eso, se volvió hacia Suzú de Banshee.

—Es hora de irnos. Tomen la gema estelar.

Sepultura aparentó no oírlo y rompió en carcajadas.

—Miren nada más. Esa chiquilla se atrevió a desafiarme. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco con ellas? Será entretenido comprobar el verdadero alcance de sus patéticos poderes, aunque presiento que nos vamos a decepcionar un poco.

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Suzú.

—Es verdad, no pueden hablarnos así —murmuró antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

A continuación la Khan del Banshee apareció a un costado de Andrea, sorprendiéndola. Con un rápido y fuerte manotazo, Suzú dejó a la reina de Lerasi fuera de combate. Viendo lo sucedido, Sailor Venus señaló a Eneri con uno de sus dedos índice dispuesta a atacarla.

—_¡Crescent Beam! (Rayo Creciente de Venus)_

Un fino rayo de color dorado brotó de la punta del dedo de Venus. Eneri sólo ladeó la cabeza para evitar el impacto y usando su cadena contraatacó a la Sailor Senshi. Sin embargo, Venus consiguió esquivar el arma dando un prodigioso salto en el aire. Venus frunció el ceño, alzó el brazo y enseguida una cadena brillante rodeó su cuerpo mientras daba giros.

—_¡Venus Love Me Chain! (Cadena de amor de Venus)_

La cadena de Sailor Venus se enroscó rápidamente en uno de los brazos de la Khan. Eneri sonrió, miró la cadena y a continuación desplegó una poderosa energía que recorrió la cadena de la Sailor Senshi hasta alcanzarla.

—Eres una estúpida, ¿crees que con esa técnica tan simple vas a lograr detenerme? —murmuró con arrogancia mientras el cuerpo de Venus caía a sus pies—. No eres rival para mí, mocosa.

Sailor Mercury volvió la vista hacia su compañera caída. Eneri estaba a punto de acabar con ella. Sin guardar ninguna precaución, Mercury se colocó entre su amiga y la Khan y extendió ambos brazos.

—¡Alto! —gritó en voz alta—. ¡No permitiré que la lastimes!

—No, Mercury, huye —le susurró Sailor Venus, alzando el rostro—. Vete de aquí

Eneri observó a la Senshi vestida de azul con cuidado. Había miedo en sus ojos. _"Perfecto"_, pensó. _"Esto será fácil"_.

—Apártate, niña o tú serás la siguiente.

Como respuesta, Mercury se llevó las manos al pecho y ejecutó uno de sus ataques.

—_¡Shine Aqua Illusion! (Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio)_

Una corriente de agua se formó por encima de la cabeza de la Sailor Senshi y se dirigió hacia Eneri. La Khan sólo levantó la mano y detuvo el ataque fácilmente.

Sailor Mercury dio un paso hacia atrás con horror. Su mejor ataque no había servido de nada. Llena de temor, volvió la vista hacia el resto de sus amigas. Todas estaban combatiendo y no había mucho que pudieran hacer para ayudarle.

Eneri levantó la mano con la palma orientada hacia delante. Estaba decidida a terminar con la vida de Sailor Mercury. Una especie de fuerza invisible aventó a la Senshi de Mercurio hacia atrás, pero aún así, pudo mantenerse en pie.

Visiblemente afectada, Mercury bajó primero los brazos y luego la mirada. Sin poder mantenerse sobre sus piernas cayó sentada en el suelo. Era el fin, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

—Esto fue realmente muy sencillo —murmuró la Khan del Cerbero mientras caminaba hacia ella—. Las basuras como ustedes deben ser exterminadas cuanto antes —levantó la mano y se preparó para golpear a la Sailor Senshi—. Odio a las niñas dulces como tú.

Mercury apretó los puños, pero no se atrevió a levantar el rostro. ¿Acaso ahí acabaría todo? ¿No había ninguna esperanza?

Eneri sonrió malévolamente y levantó el puño.

Desde el suelo, Sailor Venus intento levantarse para ayudar a su amiga, pero le fue inútil. Consciente de lo que iba a suceder cerró los ojos instintivamente temiendo lo peor.

—¡Muere!

La Khan lanzó el golpe con fuerza, pero inexplicablemente no le dio a nada.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Mercury había desaparecido en el aire y no daba señales de estar en ninguna parte. ¿Acaso la chica se había movido a una velocidad sobrehumana? No, eso era imposible. Los escáneres no habían emitido ninguna señal de alarma y por lo mismo ninguna de aquellas chicas había incrementado sus poderes. Sepultura apretó los dientes con furia y alzó la mirada en busca de respuestas.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? —inquirió Sailor Moon.

Cuando Mercury volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba suspendida en el aire a escasos centímetros del techo y que alguien la sostenía en brazos. Temerosa, pero a la vez intrigada, levantó la mirada y descubrió el rostro sereno y firme del joven que había conocido cerca del parque Tenth Hill.

—No, no puedo creerlo —masculló Andrea—. Es... ¡Asiont!

El Caballero Celestial descendió tranquilamente sobre el piso del devastado auditorio sin apartar la mirada de los guerreros de Abbadón. Mercury parpadeó varias veces. ¿Era él o se le parecía?

—¿Asiont? —preguntó temerosa—. ¿Eres tú?

Asiont desvió la mirada hacia la Sailor Senshi por un segundo y luego le sonrió con agrado.

—Así es, Ami —le dijo—. Soy yo.

—¿Ami? —Mercury se sorprendió de que su nuevo amigo supiera su identidad secreta, pero inmediatamente trató de disimular—. Disculpa, pero no sé a que te refieres... .

Asiont depositó a Sailor Mercury en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

—Tu aura es inconfundible, Ami —le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Y además reconocería tu mirada en cualquier otra parte.

Mercury se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —inquirió en un susurró apenas audible.

Jesús Ferrer clavó la mirada en Asiont. En realidad su aura no era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo es qué había salvado a Sailor Mercury sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Jesús era el meganiano más poderoso de todos y no podía entender cómo es que alguien con una presencia tan débil pudiera moverse tan rápido.

—Oye, ¿quién rayos eres tú? —le preguntó—. Te ordeno que me lo digas ahora mismo.

El Celestial se volvió hacia Jesús Ferrer y lo miró con severidad.

—Mi nombre es Asiont Ben-Al y... —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. Tú eres Jesús Ferrer, ¿no es cierto? El famoso príncipe de Megazoar en persona.

Jesús escudriñó a Asiont de arriba abajo. _"Hay algo extraño en ese sujeto"_, pensó. "_Su aura vibra de una manera extraña"._

—Ahora entiendo —comentó Sepultura dando unos pasos—. Asiont es la presencia poderosa que percibimos cuando recién llegamos a este universo. La lectura del escáner visual es la misma que detecté hace algunos ciclos.

Eneri y sus compañeras se miraron entre sí. ¿Era el mismo Asiont que habían conocido hacía varios ciclos estelares en el pasado? No, era diferente. Ahora estaban frente a un verdadero Caballero Celestial.

_Continuará... ._


	35. EL VERDADERO PODER ESTÁ EN NUESTRO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**EL VERDADERO PODER ESTÁ EN NUESTRO CORAZÓN**

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Andrea alzó la vista lentamente y parpadeó varias veces con asombro. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando a consecuencia de la debilidad que sentía o, quizás, estaba soñando debido a que había caído en la inconsciencia? Sin embargo, aunque no podía creer plenamente en sus sentidos, estaba segura de que el sujeto que estaba de pie frente a los guerreros del Imperio de Abbadón era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Asiont. Por unos instantes, le pareció ver un resplandor muy intenso alrededor de él. Incrédula, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar. El resplandor ya no estaba.

—No puedo creer en mi suerte —murmuró Sepultura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ese inútil de Asiont ha venido personalmente hasta este universo para que lo aplaste como a un gusano. Es una grata sorpresa.

Asiont le lanzó una mirada impasible en completo silencio, recordando la expresión del Khan de la Muerte durante la batalla en el planeta Noat. Aunque se había jurado a sí mismo que trataría de apartar los deseos de venganza que sentía su corazón, el simple hecho de volver a Sepultura lo hizo olvidar completamente sus intenciones.

Jesús Ferrer escudriñó al Celestial de arriba abajo con cuidado. A simple vista no parecía ser un guerrero extraordinario. ¿En verdad era el mismo Asiont que José Zeiva, Sigma y Sepultura habían vencido fácilmente en el planeta Noat o se trataba de otro guerrero con el mismo nombre?

Las Sailors Senshi, por otro lado, se sentían intrigadas sobre la identidad y posibles intenciones de aquel joven misterioso que acababa de salvar a una de sus compañeras de la muerte. Como aún desconocían sus verdaderas intenciones algunas de ellas comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, especulando los motivos de su repentina aparición.

—Oye, Usagi, ¿quién es ese joven que rescató a Ami? —le preguntó Sailor Mars a Sailor Moon en un susurró apenas audible—. ¿Crees qué sea un nuevo enemigo?

Sailor Moon se volvió hacia su amiga por un momento y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea, pero parece que ellos ya se conocen por algún motivo.

Eneri clavó la mirada en Asiont y empezó a caminar a su alrededor, llamando su atención.

—Es un honor volver a verte, estimado Asiont —comenzó a decir tranquilamente—. Cuando te dejé de ver hace ciclos estelares sólo eras un pobre enclenque. Me alegra ver que has crecido bastante.

Suzú se llevó la mano a la boca y dejó escapar una risita burlona.

Asiont se limitó a mirar a las Khans en silencio. Echó una rápida mirada a su costado y descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de Sailor Star Figther; miró hacia el extremo opuesto para encontrar a Azrael, Azmoudez, Andrea y a las otras Sailors lastimadas. Cerró un puño mientras sentía que la furia recorría sus venas.

—Que miserables son —susurró firmemente—. ¿Por qué hicieron esto? No había necesidad de lastimar a nadie. Con sus poderes hubieran podido quitar de su camino a estas chicas fácilmente, pero supongo que es imposible razonar con ustedes. No permitiré que maten a nadie más.

Sepultura dejó escapar una leve sonrisa burlona y accionó su escáner visual. Asiont tenía sólo 77,000 unidades de nivel de combate de acuerdo con el aparato. No era un obstáculo para ninguno de ellos. Incluso un guerrero meganiano podría derrotarlo sin demasiado trabajo.

—¡Ja! —rió el Khan confiadamente—. Si que eres un tonto para atreverte a desafiarnos con ese poder tan patético que tienes. Aumentaste tus fuerzas un poco sí te comparamos con la última vez, pero necesitarás más que eso para pelear con nosotros.

—No seas estúpido —le reprendió Eneri—. Mira la capacidad que posee para soportar energía en su cuerpo, es mucho más elevada que su nivel de combate. Te esta engañando con un simple truco, idiota.

El Khan de la Muerte enarcó una ceja con incertidumbre y luego se giró hacia la Khan del Cancerbero.

—¿Qué es lo que dices?

Eneri se cruzó de brazos y continuó.

—Puedo sentir algo de la presencia del aureus en Asiont. A simple vista su verdadero poder debe rebasar las 900,000 unidades. Aunque parezca absurdo, ha aprendido a aumentar el nivel del aura manipulando las fuerzas del aureus.

Jesús Ferrer desvió la mirada hacia la Khan del Cerbero. ¿Había dicho aureus? Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa palabra desde que se había aliado a N´astarith. De pronto un ruido en las alturas llamó la atención de todos. Algunos soldados meganianos y abbadonitas armados con fusiles descendieron en lo que quedaba del auditorio para rodear a Asiont.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Sailor Jupiter desesperada—. Están llegando más enemigos.

Jesús Ferrer se volvió hacia los soldados inmediatamente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó—. No les pedimos que vinieran

Uno de los meganianos saludó a su príncipe con respeto.

—Mi señor, como tardaban en regresar el señor Galford nos envío a buscarlos —hizo una pausa y giró para encarar a Asiont—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de este intruso, no se preocupe por nada.

El Caballero Celestial miró de reojo a los soldados que lo flanqueaban, pero no hizo ni el menor movimiento.

—Será mejor que se vayan de aquí —les dijo con severidad—. No tengo intenciones de matarlos, pero sí meten en mi camino van a salir lastimados.

Uno de los abbonitas levantó su fúsil de iones y cortó cartucho.

—¿Ah? ¿Te sientes muy poderoso? —preguntó mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del Celestial—. Quizás quieras que te matemos, maldito endoriano hijo de... .

Sailor Mercury, por su parte, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sentía como la angustia la invadía.

—No puede ser —murmuró preocupada—. No podrá contra todos. Son demasiados

Pero Asiont ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la presencia de los soldados imperiales. Lejos de eso, experimentaba una gran seguridad en sí mismo que reflejaba en su rostro. Algunos de los meganianos sonrieron confiadamente creyendo equivocadamente que sólo estaba fanfarroneando.

—Se los digo por última vez —advirtió—. Váyanse de aquí. No se metan en esta pelea. El problema es con los Khans.

El soldado meganiano sonrió con burla y tiró del gatillo. Un haz de iones avanzó directamente hacia el Celestial con un estridente zumbido. Asiont sólo levantó la mano. La descarga golpeó su palma y rebotó contra la pared que había detrás de él, que se derrumbó al instante.

—¡No, no puede ser! —chilló el soldado horrorizado sin poder creer lo que veía—. ¡Es un demonio!

Otro de los meganianos empuñó fuertemente su arma y avanzó algunos pasos.

—¡Vamos, ataquemos todos juntos! —les instó a sus camaradas—. ¡Su nivel de combate es bajo!

Como si fueran uno solo hombre, todos los soldados imperiales se lanzaron sobre Asiont con sus armas activadas.

—¡Mátenlo! —ordenó Suzú.

Pero el Celestial únicamente desplegó su aura brevemente. Antes de que los soldados pudieran darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la energía de Asiont los golpeó fuertemente, arrojándolos por los aires como si fueran muñecos de trapo, y cayeron en el suelo. Suzú bajó la vista para examinar a sus hombres. Parte de las armaduras de batalla estaban quebradas, pero había otro detalle que llamaba la atención. Los cuerpos de los soldados estaban cubiertos por una delgada, aunque visible, capa de hielo.

Jesús Ferrer frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo había logrado Asiont hacer eso? Probablemente su aura había bajado la temperatura del aire a su alrededor en una fracción de segundo. Sailor Venus no podía creerlo. Sin mover un solo dedo, aquel misterioso joven había dejado a todos los soldados imperiales fuera de combate.

—Es imposible —farfulló la Inner Senshi—. Ni, ni siquiera se movió... .

Sepultura frunció la mirada con evidente malestar. Gracias al escáner visual, el Khan de la Muerte se había dado cuenta de que los soldados todavía estaban con vida. _"Cobarde"_, pensó. _"Sí dejó a esos gusanos con vida, entonces no tiene el suficiente valor para ser un buen guerrero"_.

—Dejen que me encargue de este estúpido —anunció Spultura confiadamente—. Así podré vengar la muerte de Lilith y de paso reunirlo en el más allá con su amiga Astrea. No me tomará ni cinco ciclos hacerlo picadillo.

Suzú y Liria se volvieron hacia Eneri para escuchar su parecer.

—Está bien, Sepultura —aceptó la Khan del Cancerbero, sonriendo—. Pelea con él, dale un buen golpe... gánale.

—Claro, de eso puedes estar segura —le aseguró Sepultura, mientras caminaba hacia el Celestial—. Esto lo voy a disfrutar como no tienen idea. Será un momento memorable.

En ese momento, Sailor Mars, Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker le salieron al paso con la firme intención de ayudar a Asiont a pelear con el Khan de la Muerte.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaremos —murmuró Healer, dirigiéndose a Asiont—. No permitiremos que pelees solo con este sujeto. Entre todos lo venceremos.

Asiont enarcó una ceja con extrañeza.

—No esperen —les dijo—. Yo me haré cargo de él, tengo una cuenta con... .

—¿Qué dices? —le inquirió Mars—. No podemos dejar que pelees solo, ese tipo mató a Sailor Star Figther.

—Es verdad —añadió Healer, mirando a Asiont por encima del hombro—. Ese maldito fue quien mató a nuestra compañera —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia el Khan—. Tenemos que vengar su muerte.

De repente, Sailor Moon se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a sus amigas apresuradamente.

—No, esperen, por favor no peleen más —les suplicó—. No quiero que las lastimen

Asiont desvió la mirada hacia aquella jovencita de extraño y peculiar traje. Los ojos de Sailor Moon estaban cargados de una bondad infinita. _"Percibo un corazón puro en esa chica"_, pensó. _"¿Acaso ella... ?"_.

—No, debemos vengar la muerte de Seiya —la voz de Sailor Healer lo volvió a la realidad—. Ese canalla tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Sailor Moon se colocó frente a las Sailors y de espaldas a Sepultura. El Khan de la Muerte alzó ambas cejas.

—Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Meaker, se los suplico, no peleen —dijo Sailor Moon mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas—. No quiero que les pase lo mismo que a Seiya, por favor.

—Seiya —murmuró Healer lentamente, mirando fijamente a Sailor Moon.

Completamente harto de aquellas palabras, Sepultura frunció el entrecejo con irritación y una llama de odio ardió en sus ojos. Lleno de ansia asesina, el Khan desplegó una poderosa aura, atrayendo la atención de todos y lanzando ráfagas de aire en tornó a él.

—¡Mocosa cobarde y patética! —gritó furioso, dirigiéndose a Sailor Moon. Un destello de odio ardió en sus ojos—. ¡No interrumpas! —alzó el brazo y se dispuso a golpear a Usagi con el puño...

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sailor Star Meaker empujó a la Inner Senshi y recibió el golpe del Khan en el vientre. La Sailor Star se dobló por la mitad y escupió algo de sangre.

Sepultura retiró su puño y rió a carcajadas.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Eso te pasa por interferir!

—¡Sailor Star Meaker! —gritó Healer con desesperación.

La Sailor Star se desplomó en el suelo visiblemente lastimada mientras Sailor Mars y Sailor Moon se acercaban para socorrerla.

Asiont apretó los puños hirviendo en rabia. Su cuerpo desplegó instantáneamente una poderosa aura de energía que adquirió un color esmeralda.

—Chicas, háganse a un lado, por favor —murmuró sin apartar la vista de su enemigo—. Yo me encargaré de Sepultura, lo haré pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho.

Sailor Healer alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

—¡Claro que no!

—Por favor, confía en mi —le suplicó Asiont, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Comprendo tu enojo, pero no es necesario que haya más muertes, por favor.

Las lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Sailor Healer. La mirada cargada de sinceridad de Asiont le fue suficiente a la Senshi para acceder a su petición.

—Está bien —aceptó Healer finalmente, bajando la cabeza.

El Celestial se volvió hacia Sepultura y le lanzó la más feroz de sus miradas.

—Eres como una bestia. Matas por placer y eso... —hizo una pausa y adoptó una guardia—, no quedará impune, te lo aseguro.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Suzú desde su posición—. Eso si calienta, Sepultura, te dijo bestia.

La sonrisa burlona de Sepultura desapareció de su rostro. Lleno de furia, el Khan de la Muerte frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños, listo para atacar y despedazar a su enemigo.

—¿Como te atreves a llamarme así? —preguntó a punto de perder los estribos—. Voy a sacarte el corazón para llevárselo al gran N´astarith como regalo.

Asiont le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió con fingida arrogancia.

—No lo creo.

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Sepultura se abalanzó sobre el Celestial decidido a matarlo. Usando una de sus piernas, el Khan intentó patearle el rostro, pero Celestial consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y esquivó la patada bajando la cabeza. Sepultura repitió la maniobra, pero falló nuevamente. Con un veloz salto, Asiont se colocó por sobre su oponente a varios metros de altura. Lleno de rabia, el Khan se lanzó por los aires para perseguirlo.

Como todos los presentes, Sailor Mecury alzó la mirada para seguir el desarrollo de la batalla.

—Es increíble —murmuró con asombro.

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus asintieron con la cabeza al unísono.

Asiont extendió su mano abierta con la palma orientada hacia abajo y lanzó una veloz ráfaga de aire frío contra Sepultura. El Khan de la muerte sonrió confiadamente y a continuación desapareció usando su asombrosa velocidad. La ráfaga paso de largo y se estrelló en el suelo, congelando una extensa región del piso.

El Celestial frunció el cejo y alzó la cabeza, sintiendo la presencia del Khan. De pronto Sepultura apareció por encima de él. Esta vez fue el Khan quien extendió el puño hacia abajo y disparó una descarga de energía contra la cabeza de Asiont. El haz de luz iluminó el rostro del Caballero.

Asiont debía actuar rápido. Juntando sus muñecas, con las palmas abiertas a un costado de su hombro, formó una diminuta esfera de luz que llevó al frente para bloquear el ataque del Khan. Girando sus brazos rápidamente hacia un lado, Asiont desvió el rayo de Sepultura en otra dirección. La ráfaga de energía terminó su camino en una de las paredes, provocando una ligera explosión.

Asiont desvió la mirada hacia la calle un segundo. Por unos instantes, el miedo de haber lastimado a algún inocente cruzó por su mente. Tomando ventaja del descuido de su enemigo, el Khan de la Muerte aprovechó para golpearlo en pleno rostro con el puño y hacerlo retroceder algunos metros hacia abajo. El Celestial apretó los dientes con fuerza y frunció el ceño con enfado.

—¡Asiont ten cuidado! —le gritó Andrea desde el suelo.

El Celestial volvió a bajar la guardia para mirar a Andrea. Sepultura no podía creer en su buena suerte y se acercó para repetir la maniobra...

Pero ahora Asiont estaba listo para recibirlo. Haciéndose a un lado en el último segundo, el Celestial esquivó el puño de su enemigo y se elevó nuevamente.

—¡Maldito, me engañaste! —rugió Sepultura al darse cuenta del plan de su oponente.

Cuando el Khan alzó la vista se topó con el pie de Asiont. Con un certero golpe en la quijada de Sepultura, que lo despojó de su escáner visual, el Celestial lo mandó de regreso al suelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, el Khan de la Muerte consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y haciendo un giro en el aire consiguió caer sobre sus dos piernas.

Sepultura frunció el entrecejo irritado y apretó los dientes. Asiont no era tan débil como creía. Lentamente, el Celestial comenzó a descender frente a su enemigo. El Khan de la Muerte miró discretamente a sus compañeras, que lo observaban atentamente. Realmente no estaba luchando como alardeaba y corría el riesgo de quedar en ridículo frente a ellas.

—Maldición, no puede ser —murmuró para sí—. Es ilógico que pierda ante un insecto como Asiont, y menos antes ese trío de presumidas.

—¿Qué sucede, Sepultura? —la voz de Asiont lo volvió a la batalla—. Supuestamente ibas a acabar conmigo.

El Khan dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se acomodó los cabellos.

—Vaya, resultaste ser más fuerte que ese gusano de Saulo y sus discípulos.

—¿Saulo? —repitió Andrea contrariada, alzando la mirada.

Asiont frunció el entrecejo con escepticismo al escuchar a Sepultura. Quizás sólo estaba fanfarroneando.

—¿Saulo? ¿Acaso él... ? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada, temeroso de que su amigo hubiera muerto en un enfrentamiento con los Khans—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Saulo?

Sepultura volvió a sonreír, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Descuida que él sigue con vida todavía —hizo una pausa. De repente abrió los ojos—. Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de uno de sus estudiantes. Uno que tuvo el honor de morir en mis manos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le inquirió Asiont—. ¿Mataste a uno de sus discípulos?

El Khan asintió de buena gana.

—A un idiota llamado Ezequieth —continuó Sepultura—. De hecho, acabé con la vida de toda una ciudad y ahora sus almas forman parte de mi increíble poder.

Una extraña aura cubrió totalmente el cuerpo de Sepultura. Algunos fantasmas se materializaron a su alrededor, gimiendo y aullando como si sufrieran.

Sailor Mars inclinó la cabeza unos centímetros hacia delante para ver mejor. La visión era horrible: los fantasmas giraban en torno al aura del Khan como si estuvieran encadenados a éste.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió temerosa—. Siento muchos espíritus que no pueden descansar en paz.

Sepultura miró a la Inner Senshi del Fuego por encima del hombro y luego sonrió macabramente.

—Es verdad, preciosa, este es el origen de mi poder. Me alimento de todas estas almas para incrementar mis fuerzas —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Asiont—. Y ahora se los voy a demostrar. Hace poco me confíe en la batalla, pero ahora... .

Enerí alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Acaso va a usar la...?

Entonces, de repente, los fantasmas alrededor de Sepultura desaparecieron. El Khan de la Muerte apretó los puños con fuerza y levantó los brazos. Su capa salió volando por los aires y un fuerte vendaval emergió de su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes como si estuviera haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo y a continuación dio un fuerte grito que retumbó por todas partes. Sus cabellos comenzaron a flotar encima de su cabeza y algunos escombros diminutos levitaron por el aire en torno a él. Era un fenómeno muy extraño. De pronto, la mitad del distrito de Juuban comenzó a temblar fuertemente provocando el pánico.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó Jesús, incrédulo—. Está incrementando su aura rápidamente. Nunca pensé que hubiera un ser que pudiera alcanzar esos niveles.

Las Sailors Senshi mantenían la mirada sobre Sepultura como hipnotizadas. ¿Acaso este iba a ser el final de todas? Asiont retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente a su vez. _"No es verdad"_, pensó. _"Su aura está creciendo enormemente, pero no sólo es eso... ya había sentido este poder antes"_.

Finalmente, la espera acabó y una poderosa aura oscura como la noche cubrió el cuerpo del Khan. Simultáneamente, la armadura de Sepultura se volvió negra. Sus ojos ahora eran completamente rojos y su piel había adquirido un tono grisáceo. Lo único que aparentemente no había cambiado era su cabello, que continuaba siendo del mismo color.

—Si. Ahora estoy listo —declaró Sepultura con una voz cavernosa.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Sailor Venus sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico—. Su aspecto ha cambiado completamente.

Sailor Mercury se recubrió los ojos con un fino visor color azul y observó al Khan minuciosamente.

—Chicas, ese guerrero esta completamente cubierto de una energía maligna muy poderosa.

El Khan de la Muerte dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y sus ojos destellaron.

—Nunca podrás ganarme, Asiont, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que tú. He combinado la fuerza del aureus con la energía de los espíritus y el negativismo presente en este universo.

El Celestial frunció el entrecejo sin dejarse amedrentar y luego levantó los puños para reanudar la batalla..

—La batalla aún no ha terminado, Sepultura.

Usando su puño, Asiont atacó al Khan de la Muerte con una rápida ráfaga de aire congelante. La corriente de aire avanzó directamente hacia el rostro sonriente de Sepultura.

El guerrero imperial sólo levantó la mano y atrapó el ataque de Asiont sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el Celestial, casi muerto por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Mi ataque no funcionó.

Sepultura bajó la mano y le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Creíste que me ibas a derrotar con ese truco barato? No me hagas reír —hizo una pausa, junto sus muñecas horizontalmente y extendió sus manos con las palmas orientadas hacia delante—. Este es un verdadero ataque... _¡Skull Thunder!_

Varias esferas de fuego salieron disparadas una detrás de otra contra Asiont. El Celestial observó las esferas con detenimiento y descubrió que tenían la forma de oscuras calaveras llameantes. Antes de que Asiont pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, una de las calaveras lo golpeó en el pecho y lo arrojó contra un enorme muro, que se derrumbó sobre él como una avalancha.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Sailor Star Healer desesperada.

Sailor Mercury hizo el ademán de ir en ayuda de Asiont, pero Jupiter le cerró el paso interponiéndose en su camino.

—Espera, Mercury, ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó al tiempo que extendía los brazos.

—Voy a ayudarlo, sí no hacemos algo lo matarán a él también.

—Es demasiado peligroso —la preocupación de Sailor Jupiter era evidente—. Ellos son más poderosos que nosotras, recuerda lo que le sucedió a Seiya.

—El poder no importa —declaró Mars—. No podemos permitir que lo maten a él también.

Sailor Moon se les unió rápidamente.

—Esperen, chicas... —murmuró, llamando la atención de todas sus compañeras—. Yo también iré.

—Usagi —musitó Sailor Jupiter. Tras un instante de reflexión, la expresión de la Inner Senshi de Júpiter cambió por completo—. De acuerdo, vamos todas... .

_Ciudad de Lemuria._

Saulo estaba parado frente a una de las enormes ventanas de la habitación. Enfrente tenía una vista magnífica del mundo subterráneo de Agarthi. A pesar de que estaban a 25 kilómetros de profundidad bajo la superficie de la tierra, el clima les era bastante agradable.

—¿Cómo pueden sobrevivir al calor del núcleo planetario? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie—. No lo entiendo.

—Es gracias al manto terrestre, príncipe —la voz del profesor Dhatú llamó la atención de Saulo a sus espaldas—. El manto actúa como un aislante del calor y nos protege de las elevadas temperaturas existentes en las entrañas del planeta.

El profesor Dhatú era un hombre barbado entrado en años y ya un poco calvo. Su abultado abdomen, cabello canoso y mirada compasiva le confería un aspecto de hombre cándido. Desde que los zuyua habían abandonado su mundo natal en la galaxia Epsilon siglos atrás, el profesor Dhatú había jugado un papel importante en todos los proyectos científicos realizados por la Gran Alianza Universal.

Saulo asintió.

—Ah, ya veo, es extraño, pero desde que llegué a esta ciudad he podido percibir una energía presente en todo Agarthi. Es algo muy relajante y reconfortante.

Dhatú asintió con la cabeza.

—Se trata de la energía Vril, príncipe, es la energía pránica de este planeta.

El príncipe reflexionó unos instantes y acabó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Pránica? —repitió sin entender a qué se refería—. ¿Habla del aura?

El profesor Dhatú le hizo un gesto con la mano para que mirara el enorme océano subterráneo sobre el que posaba la imponente ciudad de Lemuria. Alrededor de ésta había todo un complejo sistemas de túneles subterráneos que recorría todo el planeta y comunicaba con las demás ciudades en Agarthi.

—Si, el prana es la energía de todos los seres vivos.

—Ya veo —murmuró Saulo—. Se refiere a la energía que nosotros conocemos como aura o Chi —hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada hacia Dhatú—. Nosotros los endorianos sabemos que el aura existe en todo lo que nos rodea, las plantas, los animales, incluso en el aire, pero jamás imagine que los planetas tuvieran su propia energía.

—Veo que lo entiendes bien, Saulo —Zacek apareció por la entrada de la habitación acompañado por su esposa Lis-ek y Areth—. Los terrícolas de este planeta aún no se han dado cuenta de esta maravilla. Ellos no creen en el aura porque no pueden verla a simple vista.

Saulo se volvió hacia el emperador zuyua y le sonrió de buena gana.

—Zacek, que gusto verte de nuevo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Veo que ya se ha repuesto de todas sus heridas, maestro —le dijo Areth con respeto.

El príncipe sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, la energía Vril que abunda en todo Agarthi me ha repuesto del todo, además de que me ha hecho sentirme bien y bastante relajado. Me pregunto sí esta energía también existirá en los mundos de propio nuestro universo. Sí es el caso podríamos aprovecharla del mismo modo que han hecho en este planeta.

Lis intervino.

—La energía Vril existe en todos los mundos con vida. Seguramente también hay en tu universo, aunque debes saber que la energía Vril es una energía positiva que causa la muerte de los seres negativos.

—¿Es verdad eso? —preguntó Areth incrédula—. No puedo creer que exista una energía así.

El emperador zuyua asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Si, pero también existen excepciones. Por ejemplo, hay unos seres llamados gnomulones inorgánicos que son inmunes a esta tipo de energía. Debido a esto tenemos campos de fuerza alrededor de las ciudades para protegerlas de un eventual ataque.

—¿Gnomulones inorgánicos? —Saulo no entendía todo lo que Zacek le decía—. Me gustaría charlar sobre muchas cosas, pero me temo que no tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Zacek sonrió.

—Si, entiendo, los gobernadores de Agarthi ya se encuentran reunidos. Ahí podrás explicarnos todo —hizo un gesto de invitación con la mano—. ¿Vamos?

Saulo y Areth se miraron entre sí, asintieron con la cabeza y después siguieron a Zacek, Lis y Dhatú.

Cadmio se sentía frustrado. Las dos ultimas horas habían sido las más desesperantes de su vida. Luego de exponer las razones de su presencia frente a un auditorio conformado por más de doscientos delegados, no había conseguido el apoyo deseado. Enfrascados en una férrea discusión, ninguno de los representantes de los distintos gobiernos de ese planeta había llegado a un acuerdo. El Celestial desvió la mirada hacia Ochanomizu en busca de consuelo. El científico se mantenía en su asiento agachado. Meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa constantemente y, aunque no lo manifestaban, estaba tan harto como Cadmio. Finalmente, el presidente de la asamblea llamó al orden.

—Caballeros, por favor, no ganamos nada si seguimos discutiendo.

—No esperará que le creamos todo eso —expresó uno de los delegados en voz alta—. Ese cuento de extraterrestres que habitan otro universo son puras patrañas.

—¡No son patrañas! —el fastidio de Cadmio era evidente—. Si no me quieren creer no me lo hagan —Se levantó de su asiento—. Pero eso sí, en menos de una semana su planeta será invadido por las fuerzas de imperiales de Abbadón y todos ustedes estarán muertos.

Otro de los delegados se levantó de su asiento.

—¡¿Han escuchado?! —exclamó mientras extendía su mano hacia el estrado donde se encontraban el presidente, Cadmio y el profesor Ochanomizu—. ¡Ahora nos amenaza! Yo digo que ese joven no es más que un mentiroso que ha venido a confundirnos. ¿Cómo sabemos que él no es aliado de esos extraterrestres que atacaron el Centro de Investigaciones Robóticas y destruyeron nuestras naves? Además de... .

—Ya no diga tonterías, por favor —le interrumpió Ochanomizu drásticamente—. Este joven y sus amigos salvaron mi vida y la de mis colegas. Si ellos fueran aliados de los atacantes, no nos hubieran defendido —hizo una pausa y se limpió el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo—. Gracias a los videos proporcionados por nuestro sistema de satélites, pudimos constatar el inmenso poder de las armas de estos extraterrestres.

—El profesor Ochanomizu tiene toda razón en ese punto —dijo el presidente en apoyo a las palabras del científico—. Nuestras fuerzas ni siquiera pudieron dañar a la nave alienígena. Como Cadmio nos ha dicho, su tecnología es mucho más avanzada que la nuestra. Necesitamos ayuda para combatirlos sí es que planean regresar a nuestro planeta.

—¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ese joven? —preguntó el mismo delegado, puesto de pie—. Él nos pide que le brindemos fuerzas para apoyar un ataque que sus amigos planean contra esos extraterrestres. Podría ser una treta para dejar a la Tierra sin protección en caso de un ataque.

Cadmio sacudió la cabeza.

—Los abbadonitas no necesitan de esas tonterías —les dijo—. Sus naves están protegidas por campos de fuerza que las hacen invulnerables a cualquier clase de armas. Aunque superaran en número a la fuerza invasora no le ganarían. He visto planetas conquistados por sólo un Devastador Estelar.

Ochanomizu alzó la mano para atraer la atención de todos.

—Lo que Cadmio dice es cierto, los videos muestran claramente que la nave invasora estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza impenetrable y no había manera de dañarlas.

—Si eso es cierto —intervino un nuevo delegado—. ¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlos? No importa cuantas naves mandemos. Sí no podemos ganarles, planear un ataque sería inútil.

El Caballero Celestial dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Nuestros científicos trabajan afanosamente en descubrir la manera de anular sus escudos. Esta es la razón por la que también solicite que una comisión de científicos de este planeta nos acompañe.

Se produjo un silencio absoluto. Muchos todavía dudaban de las palabras de Cadmio, pero otros estaban considerando sinceramente apoyar su petición de formar una fuerza expedicionaria.

Finalmente, el presidente decidió someter la moción a votación. El resultado no pudo ser más sorprendente. La moción había sido aprobada por las dos terceras partes de los delegados. Ochanomizu y Cadmio no pudieron evitar sonreír con satisfacción. De pronto, el presidente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

—Por mayoría de votos, la moción para enviar una fuerza expedicionaria en apoyo al ejército de la Alianza Estelar ha sido aprobada. Hemos decidido, por unanimidad, otorgar el mando de esta fuerza expedicionaria al general Antilles, uno de los militares con mayor desempeño en la defensa del planeta. Dios nos bendiga.

Un caluroso aplauso siguió a las palabras del presidente. Ochanomizu se volvió hacia Cadmio y estrecho su mano.

—Lo hemos logrado —murmuró Ochanomizu.

El Celestial asintió con la cabeza.

—El gran Creador nos ha ayudado, profesor. Debemos sentirnos afortunados.

Ochanomizu no pudo mostrarse en desacuerdo.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Asiont se levantó para encarar por segunda vez al Khan de la Muerte. Ese último ataque había sido muy poderoso, pero aún tenía suficientes fuerzas para pelear. Sin meditar en las consecuencias, se arrojó sobre Sepultura en una feroz acometida. El Khan de la Muerte sonrió y espero pacientemente a que el Celestial lo atacara.

Con rápidos y veloces golpes, Asiont intentó romper la defensa de Sepultura, pero éste era demasiado ágil y veloz. Asiont advirtió enseguida que su enemigo era un combatiente muy capaz y que poseía una inquietante seguridad en sí mismo. Vencerlo no iba a ser fácil. Girando velozmente por lo que quedaba del auditorio, los combatientes asestaron golpes y los detuvieron, atacando y contraatacando en un duelo sin cuartel donde cada uno haría lo necesario para ganar.

Sepultura poseía una fuerza muy diferente a la que había mostrado hace unos momentos, y Asiont podía darse cuenta de ello. Desde que su apariencia física había cambiado, su velocidad y poder ya no eran los mismos. Seguro de su victoria, el Khan era incapaz de sentir miedo y había apartado toda duda de su mente. El Celestial recordó lo dicho por su Maestro Aristeo, los Khans usaban el aureus y eso era lo que los convertía en enemigos peligrosos. Pero había algo raro, Sepultura no estaba usando el aureus para incrementar sus fuerzas. Era extraño, podía sentir aureus en el Khan, pero esa energía era tan débil que no dejaba lugar a dudas; su enemigo estaba recibiendo energías de otra fuente.

A pesar de que Asiont estaba atacando con ferocidad y determinación pronto se dio cuenta de que sus mejores esfuerzos no bastarían para obtener la victoria. Incapaz de seguir sus movimientos, el Celestial lanzó una feroz acometida de golpes y patadas contra el guerrero imperial, pero fue inútil. Por increíble que pareciera, el Khan podía anticiparse a todos sus movimientos, era obvio que su velocidad era mayor.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora, Asiont? —se burló Sepultura, mientras detenía todos sus ataques con asombrosa facilidad y movimientos demasiado sencillos—. ¿Ese es todo tu poder? Peleas como un simple niño.

En un momento determinado, Sepultura contraatacó con una rapidez que el Celestial no pudo igualar. Una lluvia de golpes certeros cayó sobre el rostro y cuerpo de Asiont.

—Así no estabas peleando hace un momento —le dijo Sepultura en lo que le propinaba un potente puñetazo en el estómago que lo obligó a doblarse por la mitad—. ¿En donde quedó todo ese discurso?

Asiont alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con las manos abiertas del Khan de la Muerte. Antes de que acabara de darse cuenta, su enemigo le descargó nuevamente el _Skull Thunder _en pleno rostro, arrojándolo por los aires. Seriamente herido, el Celestial fue a caer a un costado de donde se encontraba Andrea barriendo el suelo con la espalda.

Sailor Mercury, al igual que todas su amigas, contempló horrorizada aquel siniestro espectáculo. Si iban a intervenir, debían hacerlo en ese momento o sería demasiado tarde.

—Esto fue muy fácil —sonrió Sepultura mientras caminaba hacia su enemigo para rematarlo—. Ahora voy a absorber su alma.

De pronto, las Inner Senshi se interpusieron en su camino.

—Detente —advirtió Sailor Venus—. No permitiremos que lo mates.

El Khan enarcó una ceja por un momento y luego sonrió burlonamente.

—No me digan, chiquillas tontas, mejor no intervengan.

Como respuesta, Sailor Jupiter extendió su mano a un costado y atacó.

—_¡Jupiter... Oak Evolution!_ (_Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter_).

Sailor Jupiter comenzó a girar sobre sí misma con las manos levantadas. Un millar de diminutas esferas de luz verde surgieron de sus manos y atacaron al Khan. Sepultura sólo se cruzó de brazos y formó una esfera de energía a su alrededor. Los ataques de Jupiter estallaron uno tras otros sobre el campo de fuerza del Khan; sin embargo no sirvieron de nada.

—¡No puede ser! —viendo lo sucedido, Jupiter se giró hacia Sailor Moon como si ésta fuera su última esperanza de salvación—. ¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon cogió su báculo con ambas manos y giró varias veces sobre sí misma despertando la curiosidad de sus enemigos. Finalmente, la Senshi alzó el báculo sobre su cabeza descargando un rayo de luz sobre el Khan de la Muerte.

—_¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!_ (_Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada_)

Un haz de luz multicolor iluminó el cuerpo de Sepultura sin ningún resultado. Finalmente, cansado de las Sailors, el Khan extendió una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante liberando una fuerza invisible. Todas las Sailor salieron despedidas por el aire y se estrellaron una tras otra en la pared.

—Tu _Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_ no es nada para mí, niña —declaró Sepultura en una expresión carente de emoción, hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia Asiont, que había quedado aturdido. Matarlo iba a ser una experiencia que disfrutaría mucho, sin embargo ¿por qué sólo matarlo cuando podía absorber su alma? Levantó la mano y formó una esfera de energía negra. Era la misma técnica con la que había matado a Ezequieth y a los habitantes de la ciudad de Monterrey en la Tierra de Karmatrón.

—Tengo que admitir que tienes un gran poder, Asiont. Sí absorbo tu alma y las de estas niñas tan molestas quizás llegue a ser tan fuerte como un Kha Khan y sin necesidad de dominar por completo el poder del aureus.

Antes de que Sepultura pudiera lanzar su ataque, la figura de Andrea se colocó entre él y su víctima. La mirada de la reina de Lerasi hablaba por sí sola.

—No te dejaré hacerlo, maldito. Ya no matarás a nadie más.

Sepultura dejó escapar una sonrisa de placer y a continuación liberó los vientos negros.

—Ese será tu epitafio —murmuró el Khan mientras los vientos avanzaban lenta, pero inexorablemente hacia el pecho de la reina Andrea Zeiva de Lerasi.

_Continuará... ._


	36. LA MALDAD DE LAS KHA KHANS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**LA MALDAD DE LAS KHA KHANS**

Todo era confuso y oscuro, llano y escarpado a la vez. La pesadilla se repetía nuevamente en su mente. Asiont se veía a sí mismo herido en el suelo y sin poder moverse. A unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, Lilith luchaba con Astrea. Sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, abrió la boca para prevenir a su amiga, pero por más que lo intentaba, ningún sonido emergía. Finalmente, ambas jóvenes desaparecían en un fuerte resplandor de luz y todo volvía a quedar en tinieblas.

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuró Asiont en tono apesadumbrado—. Sepultura es un guerrero mucho más poderoso y fuerte que yo... . —guardó silencio y bajó la mirada como sí no supiera qué hacer.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo, Asiont? —le voz de Aristeo se hizo presente en aquella visión—. No puedes darte por vencido, no has viajado hasta este mundo para dejarte morir.

Él alzó la vista para encarar a la figura de su mentor.

—Maestro, lo siento, pero no puedo ganarle... —hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza—. Mi enemigo conoce el aureus mejor que yo.

—¿Acaso no le entendiste? —le preguntó Aristeo—. Para alcanzar el aureus debes aprender a escuchar la voz de tu corazón, no sólo la de la mente.

Asiont negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo de lo que habla.

—Si, deja que esa voz guíe tus pasos —repuso Aristeo tranquilamente—. Abre tu corazón, Asiont no tu mente. Abre los ojos de tu corazón. Deshazte de todos esos pensamientos derrotistas. Deja fluir la voz de tu espíritu través del aura. Sepultura es un guerrero que ha recibido el don del aureus, pero que no ha sabido cómo usarlo. Sólo lo utiliza para incrementar sus poderes.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la imagen de Aristeo desapareció dejándolo solo nuevamente.

—Tiene razón —murmuró—. La verdadera respuesta está en mi corazón.

En ese momento, un pequeño, pero a la vez cálido resplandor llamó su atención. Era una sensación muy agradable.

—Astrea, ¿eres tú?

Andrea miró fijamente la figura Sepultura sin dejarse amedrentar. No sabía lo que sucedería cuando aquellos vientos negros tocarán su cuerpo, pero ya estaba preparada para morir.

—Ni creas que me asustas, cara de troll —le espetó Andrea con furia—. Lo único que lamento es no ver cuando te ajusten las cuentas —guardó silencio y volvió la mirada un momento hacia donde estaba Asiont. Éste aún estaba inconsciente.

El Khan le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Cara de troll? —repitió indignado—. Pero no para tu cueva, bruja... .

—Espera, Sepultura —Jesús Ferrer sorprendió a todo el mundo interviniendo en la batalla—. Ya los derrotamos a todos. No ganamos nada con matarlos —hizo una pausa, miró a Sailor Venus por un instante y luego se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacia Eneri y las otras Khans—. Tomemos la gema estelar y vayámonos de aquí.

Sepultura miró por encima del hombro al príncipe de Megazoar, y sus ojos destellaron con rabia.

—¡Cierra tu boca, gusano! —le ordenó furioso—. ¡Ya estoy harto de que todos me digan lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Necesito más poder! —Se volvió hacia Andrea listo para acabarla—. Y para obtenerlo... debo absorber más almas.

Jesús frunció el entrecejo con inquietud. Sepultura estaba más agresivo que de costumbre. Al parecer se encontraba poseído por una especie de frenesí asesino.

—Será mejor que lo dejes, Jesús —le aconsejó Liria—. Ahora se encuentra poseído por una furia incontrolable gracias a las energías negativas que está absorbiendo

Josh apareció por un extremo.

—¿Energía negativa? —repitió el chico contrariado—. ¿Cómo es eso?

Eneri sonrió y lo explicó con mayor precisión.

—Sepultura usa una técnica especial que le permite usar las energías negativas de este universo para así aumentar su poder. Es por ello que su apariencia ha cambiado. Lilith hizo lo mismo cuando combatió en el planeta Noat.

Jesús volvió la vista hacia el Khan de la Muerte para examinarlo con cuidado.

—¿Significa que está usando el poder del mal presente en este universo para incrementar sus fuerzas? Entonces mientras más maldad exista en los seres de este universo, más poder tendrá.

Suzú se alisó los cabellos, se giró hacia Jesús Ferrer y asintió.

—Exactamente.

A unos metros de donde estaba las Khans, Sailor Venus intentaba levantarse para ir en ayuda de Andrea, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía como deseaba. Desesperada, la Sailor Senshi echó una rápida mirada a sus amigas en busca de ayuda.

Sailor Moon también estaba seriamente lastimada, pero aún así, sentía la obligación de salvar aquella mujer que intentaba proteger a Asiont. No había podido ayudar a Sailor Star Fighter ni a Sailor Star Meaker y por lo tanto no podía permitir que otra tragedia sucediera de nuevo.

Sin pensar un instante en su propia seguridad, la Sailor Senshi se levantó como pudo y avanzó lentamente hacia Andrea.

—¡No, Sailor Moon! —le gritó Sailor Mars intentado detenerla—. ¡No vayas!

De igual manera la llamaron Mercury y Jupiter, pero fue inútil. Nada que de lo que dijeran hubiera podido detener a la valiente Usagi.

Andrea cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor. Los vientos negros estaban a punto de tocarla y podía sentir un frío en todo el pecho.

Sepultura sonrió festejando su victoria anticipadamente.

—Aquí se acaba todo —murmuró maliciosamente—. Muere, maldita

—¡Detente!

Gracias a su oportuna intervención, Sailor Moon había conseguido distraer la atención del Khan de la Muerte haciendo que éste se olvidara momentáneamente de Andrea. Casi inmediatamente los vientos negros desaparecieron.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, Sailor Moon sujetó su báculo con ambas manos y se preparó para ejecutar nuevamente el _Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_. La chica no parecía tener ningún miedo. En lugar de ello, tranquila e impasible, lanzó una mirada de advertencia al Khan que la observaba.

—Pero si es otra vez la niña débil —se burló Sepultura—. Creo que te mataré a ti primero para que no me sigas molestando más. Eres una plaga. No entiendo cómo es que nadie te ha asesinado antes.

Sailor Moon ni siquiera se inmutó.

—No puedo darme por vencida. Mis amigas cuentan conmigo y mi deber proteger este mundo a cualquier costo.

El Khan de la Muerte dejó escapar una leve sonrisa maliciosa y extendió su brazo hacia Sailor Moon. Ahora los vientos negros se dirigían hacia la Sailor Senshi.

—Te mandaré directo a la puerta del infierno —sentenció—. Ve a darle tus sermones a tu amiga muerta.

Como la vez anterior, Sailor Moon comenzó a girar varias veces sobre ella misma. Cuando al fin se detuvo, alzó el báculo sobre su cabeza y descargó el haz multicolor contra Sepultura.

—_¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! (Por el poder del Cristal de la luna plateada)_

—¡Tonta, no te servirá de nada! —exclamó Sepultura—. ¡Muere!

Todos, sin excepción, siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria de los ataques de Sepultura y Sailor Moon hasta que estos chocaron el uno contra el otro, despidiendo un fuerte resplandor.

Contrario a lo que algunos esperaban, el rayo multicolor del báculo de Sailor Moon apartó los vientos negros de su camino y baño el cuerpo del Khan de la Muerte totalmente. Sepultura sonrió confiadamente cuando el haz de luz desapareció. Como la vez anterior, no le había hecho nada.

O al menos eso parecía.

—Me impresionas, niña —reconoció el Khan—. Tu insignificante ataque aparto mis vientos negros de la Muerte. Pero no creas que importa mucho, sólo tuviste suerte.

Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas al suelo. Esta vez había usado todas sus energías usando el _Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_ y estaba agotada.

—Sailor Moon... —murmuró Andrea preocupada.

Sepultura alzó los brazos y junto sus manos. Sonrió con absoluta seguridad pensando que el triunfo era suyo.

—Ahora te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero ataque, niña tonta.

Jesús Ferrer apretó los puños con rabia. No podía soportar observar cómo aquellos guerreros disfrutaban torturando a la gente. Una cosa era recuperar la gema estelar y otra muy distinta lastimar a las personas de aquella manera tan cruel.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Andrea desesperadamente.

El Khan le sonrió malévolamente y se dispuso a atacar. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ejecutar el _Skull Thunder_, sintió como un extraño escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. De pronto, varios de los espíritus que mantenía cautivos comenzaron a emerger de su cuerpo y a desaparecer en el aire.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sailor Jupiter sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. ¿Qué le esta pasando?

Un rictus de desesperación se apoderó del rostro del Khan. Los espíritus estaban dejando su cuerpo y con ellos parte de su poder estaba empezando a desparecer.

—No... ¡No! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Eneri y sus compañeras miraron la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veían. No podían entender que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso el ataque de Sailor Moon había provocado eso?

Sailor Mars entornó sus ojos para mejorar su visión.

—Ahora entiendo —murmuró, atrayendo la atención de sus amigas—. De alguna manera, Usagi les ha dado fuerzas a esos espíritus para que escapen del cuerpo de ese guerrero.

Completamente desesperado, el Khan de la Muerte se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se removió iracundo preso de la ira. Una tras otra, las almas de todas las víctimas que había aprisionado en su cuerpo durante años estaban siendo liberadas.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Sepultura—. ¡¡Noooooo!!.

Apretó sus puños y lanzó un fuerte grito al aire, incrementando su aura de golpe. Finalmente, los espíritus dejaron de salir de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Sailor Venus.

—No puede ser. Ahora está absorbiendo energía maligna del entorno para compensar el poder de los espíritus —informó Sailor Mars—. Su poder ha disminuido, pero no totalmente.

—No es posible —murmuró Mercury visiblemente preocupada—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Sepultura se volvió inmediatamente hacia Ethernal Sailor Moon, hirviendo en rabia asesina. La Senshi lo había despojado de una parte de sus poderes y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Aparentemente habían subestimado el poder místico de Sailor Moon.

—¡Maldita! —exclamó con los ojos desorbitados por la ira—. ¡No te lo perdonare jamás! —hizo una pausa y liberó todo el poder de su aura haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran hacia arriba—. ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos aquí mismo!

Sin perder un momento, Andrea se colocó entre Sailor Moon y el Khan extendiendo los brazos. Sabía que su sacrificio no iba a servir de mucho, pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

—¡Déjala en paz, monstruo!

El Khan de la Muerte clavó unos ojos en Andrea que eran puro odio, y luego desplegó una aura tan poderosa que hizo temblar a la mitad de Tokio. Instintivamente, Andrea dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva con dificultad. Esta vez nada las salvaría.

Sailor Moon alzó la mirada para contemplar como aquella mujer intentaba protegerla mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

—Malditas —susurró Sepultura mientras levantaba sus manos para atacar con el _Skull Thunder—_. No importa que me hayan despojado de los espíritus. Con esta técnica es más que suficiente para mandarlas al mismo infierno.

—No...

Asiont recuperó el conocimiento justo a tiempo para escuchar las amenazas que infería el Khan de la Muerte. Sin perder tiempo, el Celestial se puso de pie y con un salto se colocó entre Andrea y el guerrero imperial. No podía permitir que nadie más muriera. ¡Nunca más!

—¡¡Sepultura!! —gritó Asion, liberando todas sus energías de golpe—. No te permitiré que mates a nadie de nuevo... ¡A nadie!

El Khan de la Muerte fijó la mirada en Asiont a tiempo para ver como una poderosa aura de color esmeralda envolvía la figura del Caballero Celestial. Ahora el poder de Asiont era más elevado que antes.

—No, no puede ser —balbuceó Sepultura, desconcertado—. ¿Por qué rayos tiene ese poder? ¿Acaso él ha alcanzado el aureus?

Aquel despliegue de fuerza por parte del Celestial no pasó desapercibido para Eneri y las otras Khans. Los escáneres visuales emitieron diferentes señales advirtiendo de un poder increíble.

—¡Sepultura, cuidado! ¡Asiont ha recobrado por completo sus fuerzas!

El Celestial alzó sus puños aumentando todavía más sus energías. El aura esmeralda que lo rodeaba era tan intensa que fácilmente podía iluminar todo el campo de batalla. Sailor Mercury parpadeó varias veces sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Ese era el verdadero poder de Asiont o podía llegar a ser más alto todavía?

Sepultura no aguardó ni un segundo más y se dispuso a atacar al Celestial usando el _Thunder Skull_. No quería aceptarlo, pero su cuerpo se estaba debilitando poco a poco debido a la técnica que usaba para incrementar sus poderes.

—Ni creas que me ganaras —murmuró temerosamente—. Las energías negativas de este universo me han vuelto increíblemente poderoso. _¡Skull Thunder!_

En una salvaje acometida, el Celestial se lanzó directamente sobre Sepultura desviando las calaveras llameantes sólo con las manos como si su seguridad ya no significara nada para él.

Sorprendido por la forma de atacar de su adversario, el Khan de la Muerte se preparó para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos combatientes asestaron golpes y los bloquearon a gran velocidad, atacando y contraatacando en una feroz lucha que prometía un desenlace inesperado. A simple vista parecía que los dos tenían la misma fuerza, pero pronto la diferencia se hizo presente.

En una fracción de segundo, Asiont golpeó el antebrazo de Sepultura con tal fuerza que destrozó el brazal de la armadura del guerrero imperial. El Khan de la Muerte abrió los ojos enormemente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sujetándose el brazo y aullando de dolor.

—¡Me rompió el brazo!

—Sepultura, ¿qué diablos es lo que haces? Dale su merecido —le gritó Eneri como sí fuera ella la que estuviera en aprietos—. No puede ser que... .

Pero antes de que el Khan de la Muerte pudiera hacer algo efectivo para retomar la ofensiva, Asiont juntó ambas muñecas con las manos abiertas, llevándolas a un costado de su cuerpo mientras desplegaba una poderosa aura de energía.

—_¡Sha..._

Una esfera de luz incandescente apareció entre sus manos, lanzando incontables rayos de luz en todas direcciones e iluminado todo a su alrededor.

—_... Ma..._

Cuando Sepultura percibió la energía que el Celestial estaba concentrando, el Khan sólo tuvo unas fracciones de segundo para entender que todo se había terminado. Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos, Asiont colocó sus palmas a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Sepultura y le descargó un potente rayo a quemarropa que provocó una violenta explosión.

—_... Sha!_

Como consecuencia del estallido de luz, el cuerpo del Khan de la Muerte salió disparado por los aires como sí fuera un androide desconectado. Con la armadura totalmente hecha añicos, Sepultura fue a caer a algunos metros del lugar de la batalla completamente derrotado.

Asiont bajó los brazos lentamente mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Había ganado la batalla, pero aún así, sentía una enorme ira que le nublaba la mente, una enorme ira que le instaba a rematar a Sepultura. Aquí no importaba nada. Sólo tenía que levantar la mano una vez más y destrozarlo... .

—Bien hecho —la voz de Andrea lo tranquilizó—. Sabía que lo harías... sabía que le ganarías a ese rufián.

Asiont exhaló un profundo suspiro. La oportuna intervención de la Reina había logrado hacerlo reaccionar. Se serenó y luego se giró hacia Sailor Moon.

—El crédito no es sólo mío —aclaró mientras extendía la mano a la Sailor Senshi para ayudarla—. Te agradezco que hayas salvado a Andrea.

Sailor Moon le respondió con leve sonrisa de dulzura y luego tomó su mano.

_Armagedón_

Hasta donde llegaba la vista, las estrellas dominaban la totalidad de las tinieblas del universo. Un universo que albergaba millones de mundos, un universo que alguien deseaba dominar.

N´astarith contemplaba la eterna noche desde la habitación del trono en _Armagedón_. Vuelto hacia la enorme ventana, no prestaba atención a Tiamat y Mantar, que esperaban junto a su señor.

N´astarith estaba pensando en la leyenda de Dilmun y en las promesas de poder que ésta ofrecía. Según contaba, aquel que fuera capaz de reunir las doce gemas estelares y pudiera ordenarlas correctamente podría tener acceso al mayor poder del universo. Sí la leyenda resultaba cierta, como pensaba, aquel pacto que mantenía con las fuerzas del mal quedaría sin efecto. En su opinión, el Amo de las Tinieblas había desaprovechado una excelente oportunidad de controlar el universo cuando éste falló en su rebelión contra el Creador, y por eso lo menospreciaba en secreto. Ahora, gracias a las gemas, él tendría la oportunidad de triunfar donde su señor había fallado. El momento que el emperador de Abbadón había aguardado por tanto tiempo estaba a punto de llegar.

—Mi señor, el príncipe David Ferrer nos ha informado que ha conseguido la séptima gema "Tet" —la áspera voz de Tiamat interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, y N´astarith volvió la mirada hacia el mejor de sus guerreros—. Al igual que en las veces anteriores, los miembros de la Alianza Estelar han fallado. Estamos listos para mandar otra fuerza de ataque en cuanto ordene.

Los ojos rojos de N´astarith relucieron con placer. Realmente se sentía muy complacido.

—Pienso que quizás no estamos tomando las cosas como debiéramos —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Los miembros de la Alianza Estelar no escatimarán esfuerzos en tratar de detenernos.

Mantar clavó la mirada en el vacío y después sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Detenernos? —repitió contrariado—. Eso es imposible, mi señor. En estos momentos, nuestras fuerzas controlan el 70 de los sistemas estelares más importantes en toda la galaxia.

El oscuro señor de Abbadón alzó una mano.

—Puede ser —susurró N´astarith—, pero por lo mismo nuestros enemigos deben estar más desesperados que nunca. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer un error. —El emperador se inclinó hacia el Khan del Dragón—. Tiamat.

El Khan dio un rápido paso hacia delante.

—¿Si, mi señor?

—Alista diez Devastadores Estelares —ordenó N´astarith—. Los quiero armados y listos para atravesar el Portal Estelar en veinte ciclos.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Mantar y Tiamat se miraban el uno al otro.

—Si, mi señor —se apresuró a asentir el Khan.

—Los Celestiales y la Alianza no deben recibir más ayuda de los mundos ajenos a este universo —sentenció el oscuro emperador—. Quiero que nuestras fuerzas siembren la destrucción en todos los universos que ataquemos. Que todos sientan lo que es el verdadero terror.

Tiamat inclinó la cabeza con sumo respeto.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de traer la novena gema, mi señor.

—Se te ha adiestrado bien, mi joven amigo —le calmó N´astarith—. Pronto las cinco gemas restantes estarán en nuestro poder... .

N´astarith no terminó la frase. Era extraño, pero en el último momento percibió una extraña sensación que le avisaba de la repentina derrota del Khan de la Muerte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Mantar.

N´astarith titubeó; después cerró los ojos y se sumió en sí mismo. Abrió los ojos de repente y dijo:

—Han derrotado a Sepultura.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

El Khan de la Muerte yacía mortalmente herido en el suelo. Toda su armadura estaba resquebrajada de arriba a abajo, y la sangre le escurría constantemente por la nariz y la boca. Era obvio que ya no podría pelear más. Todavía no podía creer que lo hubieran vencido. Había matado a tantos guerreros en su vida que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, y ahora, un insignificante Celestial lo había derrotado. Su situación no podía ser más humillante. Ciertamente, había cometido un error al usar aquella técnica por tanto tiempo.

—Maldición... ese miserable gusano... me ha vencido, no debí... usar esa técnica... .

A medida que se acercaba al cuerpo de su compañero moribundo, Eneri meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

—Eres una vergüenza para todos los Khans del Imperio, Sepultura —sentenció con una mirada carente de emoción—. Debiste matar a Asiont y a esas niñas cuando pudiste.

Un expresión de terror se apoderó del rostro del Khan de la Muerte. Era como sí comprendiera que su derrota no podría ser perdonada.

—No irás a... .

Antes de que Sepultura pudiera terminar la frase, una ráfaga proveniente del dedo índice de Eneri le atravesó el corazón, matándolo al instante.

—No necesitamos a alguien como tú —murmuró la Khan de Cerbero despectivamente—. Sólo eres un estorbo y una vergüenza.

Liana abrió los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Realmente, la Khan de la Naturaleza no esperaba que su compañera se atreviera a matar a Sepultura de esa manera tan fría, aun a pesar de su fracaso.

—Eneri... —murmuró Liria en voz baja con cierto temor—. Eso no era necesario. Sepultura era nuestro... .

La Khan de Cerbero se giró hacia el Celestial y las Sailors Senshi para mirarlos a todos con desprecio. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, era obvio que no sentía temor alguno por lo que Asiont pudiera hacer.

—Ni creas que porque venciste a este maldito infeliz podrás ganarnos a nosotras —comenzó a decir confiadamente—. Suzú, Liria y yo somos Kha Khans. Pertenecemos a una clase de guerreros mucho más poderosos de lo que era Sepultura.

Asiont le respondió con una mirada feroz sin dejarse intimidar. Atrás de él, Andrea ayudaba a Sailor Mars a sostenerse; Sailor Moon permanecía cerca de Healer, Venus, Mercury y Jupiter. Todas estaban levemente lastimadas, pero aun conservaban sus ánimos intactos.

—Sólo dices tonterías —murmuró Asiont luego de un instante de silencio—. Tratas de intimidarme con tus cuentos.

Eneri desestimo las palabras del Celestial con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Quizás no lo hayas entendido, pero te lo explicaré —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Existen dos categorías dentro de los guerreros al servicio de Abbadón: los Khans y los Kha-Khans

—¿Kha-Khans? —repitió Sailor Mars intrigada, atrayendo sin querer la atención de la guerrera de Abbadón.

—Así es, niña —Eneri miró a la Sailor Senshi de reojo—. Todos los guerreros imperiales hemos sido bendecidos con el don del aureus. Los Khans como Sepultura utilizan este poder como un estimulante para incrementar la fuerza de su propia aura, pero nosotros, los Kha Khans, nos entrenamos duramente hasta alcanzar un estado de unión con el aureus. Por esta razón somos invencibles.

Asiont frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza mientras su enemiga le sonreía malévolamente. Como Caballero Celestial, Asiont había aprendido a sentir el aureus y así usarlo para incrementar sus poderes. Pensaba que ese era el límite al que podía llegar cualquier guerrero, pero las palabras de Eneri lo habían puesto a dudar. Sí lo que la Khan del Cancerbero le decía era cierto y habían logrado hacer evolucionar su aura, entonces existían muy pocas posibilidades de ganarles la batalla.

El conocimiento del aureus había sido desconocido en el universo hasta que Horus, a unos días de morir, reveló el secreto a los Caballeros Celestiales hacía miles de años. Su concepto era algo muy complejo y no todos los Caballeros habían podido llegar a entenderlo, mucho menos a dominarlo. Se decía que tal energía misteriosa era algo así como la chispa divina que daba origen a la misma aura, pero para dominar esa clase de poder el guerrero que lo intentara debía alcanzar un estado de completa perfección espiritual al grado de conocerse a sí mismo hasta el último detalle.

Asiont dio otro paso hacia atrás mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Tyria referente al poder del aureus. Supuestamente los seres con un corazón lleno de maldad estaban limitados en cierta forma para conocer esa clase de poder. Sin embargo, los guerreros de N´astarith habían descubierto la manera para usarlo. El cómo lo hacían era un verdadero misterio.

Enerí dio un paso hacia delante y soltó una leve carcajada.

—De pronto te quedaste muy callado, Asiont.

El Celestial no dijo nada. Realmente la situación se le presentaba muy precaria. Había conseguido derrotar a Sepultura con bastantes dificultades, y no sabía sí podría vencer a las Khans restantes. Además estaba Jesús Ferrer, el príncipe meganiano y ese chico que lo acompañaba.

Sin embargo debía ganar la batalla.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Contempló en silenció cómo Eneri avanzaba hacia él.

—Sólo estás fanfarroneando —declaró con fingida arrogancia—. Lo que dices es imposible, para tener semejante control sobre el aureus ustedes deberían poseer un corazón puro y es obvio que no lo tienen.

—No es tan necesario —murmuró Eneri medio en serio, medio en broma—. Con la concentración adecuada uno puede llegar a dominarlo ya que el poder no es bueno ni malo, todo depende del enfoque.

Asiont tragó saliva con dificultad y dio otro paso atrás. No tenía tiempo que perder así que se volvió hacia las Sailor Senshi para prevenirlas.

—Será mejor que se vayan de aquí mientras puedan.

Sailor Mars se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, no vamos a dejarte solo.

—Por favor —insistió el Celestial—. Ni siquiera sé si yo podré ganarles.

La Khan del Cancerbero agitó una larga cadena negra en el aire, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Asiont.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho de esto —declaró con seguridad—. Me das lástima... .

Antes de que Asiont pudiera anticiparlo, Eneri lanzó la cadena negra en su contra haciendo que ésta se enroscara rápidamente alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el Celestial sorprendido.

Sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara, la Khan tiró de la cadena jalándolo hacia un costado para luego azotarlo en una pared cercana con fuerza. Cuando hubo recogido su cadena, Eneri sonrió triunfantemente.

—¡Asiont! —gritó Mercury horrorizada.

El Celestial se levantó como pudo de entre los escombros. Usando el puño se limpió el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca. Estaba aturdido y molesto por lo sorpresivo del ataque, pero aun no estaba vencido.

—Veo que eres muy fuerte, Eneri —reconoció con fingida arrogancia—. Ahora será mi turno.

La Khan le sonrió en un gesto de pleno desafío. _"Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres"_, pensó.

El aura esmeralda rodeó el cuerpo de Asiont nuevamente. Apretando sus puños con fuerza, el Celestial desplegó todo su poder y se arrojó ferozmente sobre la guerra del Cancerbero dispuesta a vencerla.

Eneri frunció el entrecejo y encendiendo su aura de igual modo. Espero pacientemente a su oponente. A pesar de que estaba en medio de una batalla, la guerrera miró por encima del hombro a sus compañeras y les dio instrucciones. O era muy poderosa o se estaba confiando demasiado.

—Ya estuvo bueno de juegos, tomen la gema estelar.

Aprovechando el supuesto descuido de su enemiga, Asiont alzó su brazo con la intención de asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡No lo harán!

Pero la Khan ya había anticipado esa acción y dando un salto en el aire, con el que esquivo el golpe y se colocó por encima de Asiont, la guerrera imperial empuñó fuertemente su arma, que ya abatía sobre el Caballero Celestial antes de que sus pies hubieran tocado el suelo. Asiont, sorprendido de la rapidez y ferocidad con que atacaba su enemiga, apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el golpe de la cadena con sus brazos. La guerrera imperial giró sobre sus talones y después retomó la ofensiva blandiendo la cadena negra en el aire con el rostro iluminado por un frenesí asesino que prometía un combate a muerte.

Sailor Mercury no había apartado la mirada del Celestial y su agresora, pero no sabía que hacer. Asiont vio a las Sailors con el rabillo del ojo mientras intentaba detener los ataques de su enemiga.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —les gritó.

Sacando a relucir una segunda cadena negra, Eneri inició una nueva acometida, obligándolo a retroceder con un diluvio de golpes que caían sobre él desde todas las direcciones posibles. _"Es más rápida que yo"_, pensó Asiont.

Suzú se volvió hacia la vitrina de exhibiciones, que milagrosamente seguía en pies, y se dirigió hacia ella. De pronto Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter le salieron al paso.

—Apártense del camino, niñas tontas —les advirtió la Khan con una mirada feroz.

Sailor Jupiter levantó un puño cerrado y dio un paso al frente.

—¡Olvídalo! —gritó valientemente—. No sabemos que es lo que quieren, pero parece que esa gema es muy importante para ustedes —hizo una pausa mientras una pequeña antena emergía del centro de su tiara de Sailor Senshi—. Así que no vamos a dejar que se lo lleven.

Suzú frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí no se quitan de mi camino —hizo una pausa y levantó la mano con la palma orientada hacia delante para amenazarlas—, las mataré ahora mismo. Ustedes deciden, niñas.

Sin dar tiempo para que las Sailors lo pensaran, Suzú disparó una rápida ráfaga en contra de ellas.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Sailor Venus.

Afortunadamente, ambas Sailors Senshi consiguieron esquivar el disparo saltando a tiempo en diferentes direcciones. La descarga paso de largo y golpeó la parte inferior de la vitrina de exhibiciones provocando una explosión que hizo que la gema estelar saliera volando por los aires.

—¡La gema! —exclamó la Khan de la Banshee mientras alzaba la mirada.

Aprovechando la distracción de la guerrera imperial, Sailor Venus se volvió hacia Jupiter.

—¡Jupiter, es el momento... ataquemos!

La otra Sailor Senshi asintió con la cabeza.

—_¡Crecent... Beam!_ _(Rayo Creciente de Venus)_

Un fino rayo de luz brotó de la punta del dedo índice de Sailor Venus mientras que una descarga eléctrica salía disparada de la tiara de Sailor Jupiter.

—_¡Supreme... Thunder! (Trueno de Júpiter... Resuena)_

Suzú volvió la vista hacia delante para contemplar como el _Crecent_ _Beam_ de Sailor Venus y el _Supreme_ _Thunder_ de Sailor Jupiter se abalanzaba sobre ella. Mientras su rostro sonriente se iluminaba por los ataques, la Khan levantó ambas manos y los detuvo sin mayor problema.

—¡Diablos! —masculló Jupiter en un arranque de rabia—. ¡No puede ser!

Por meros azares del destino, la gema estelar fue aterrizar en las manos de Sailor Moon, quien la atrapó sin entender lo que sucedía.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? —inquirió sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Suzú se volvió hacia Sailor Moon en busca de la gema.

—¡La mocosa tiene la gema! —advirtió con un grito.

Eneri se volvió un momento hacia Sailor Moon y lanzó su cadena contra ella para capturarla, pero la Senshi alcanzó a hacerse a un lado tirándose de bruces hacia delante de una manera bastante cómica. Aprovechando la distracción de su enemiga, Asiont le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. _"Bien"_, pensó el Celestial, sonriendo confiadamente.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el golpe únicamente hizo a la imperial volver el rostro hacia un costado sin causarle mayor efecto. Un rictus de desconcierto se apoderó del joven rostro del Celestial cuando Eneri lo miró fijamente.

Dando un salto en el aire, Liria se colocó por delante de Sailor Moon para cerrarle el paso en caso de que ésta intentara huir.

—¡¡Dame la gema, niña tonta!!

Al darse cuenta del enorme peligro que corría Usagi, Sailor Venus echó a correr hacia donde estaba para ayudarla, pero antes de que llegara, Suzú se interpuso en su camino.

—¡No interfieras! —le gritó la Khan.

Sailor Venus se removió con impaciencia y levantó el brazo para ejecutar nuevamente el _Crecent Beam_, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Suzú dio un salto por encima de ella liberando sus cabellos. En unos instantes, Sailor Venus quedó completamente atrapada por los finos cabellos de Suzú.

—Date por vencida, mocosa —le susurró la Khan de la Banshee—. ¿Por qué sigues luchando?

Sailor Jupiter se acercó por la espalda a Suzú lista para descargarle el _Supreme Thunder_ con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una rosa negra voló por los aires y golpeó su pecho inmovilizándola al instante. Jupiter volvió la vista hacia el costado de donde había venido la flor.

—No intervengas —advirtió Liria.

Jesús apretó los puños con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que corría Minako ¿Qué haría? ¿Debía ayudarla o fingir que no le importaba? Su dilema se complicó más cuando escuchó a Venus dar un fuerte grito de dolor.

—Suzú, suéltala —suplicó ansiosamente—. Ella es sólo una niña.

Extrañada, la Khan de la Banshee volvió la vista hacia el meganiano y le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Una niña, ¿eh? —tiró de los cabellos, provocándole más dolor a Venus—. Me importa un demonio lo que opine, príncipe —Suzú arrojó a la Sailor Senshi contra el piso y le aplastó una mano con el pie haciendo que las lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos en un llanto de miedo, dolor y desesperación. Sencillamente, aquella era una visión que el príncipe Ferrer no podía soportar un solo segundo más.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Jesús con todas sus fuerzas, liberando su aura violentamente—. ¡Déjala!

_Continuará... ._


	37. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

_Espacio cercano a Armagedón._

Desde el puente de mando del _Nisroc_, Tiamat contemplaba impasible como una colosal puerta dimensional se formaba frente a la flota de Devastadores Estelares que comandaba. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que un grupo de naves con semejante tamaño iban a atravesar una puerta dimensional. Está vez la misión sería un éxito, de eso no había la menor duda.

—Con tantas naves parece que fuéramos a conquistar un sistema estelar —observó Shield, atrayendo la atención del líder de los Khans con su comentario—. ¿No lo crees, Tiamat?

El Khan del Dragón se volvió un instante hacia el guerrero Meganiano y asintió con la cabeza.

—El emperador ha dado la orden de evitar a cualquier costo que la Alianza Estelar reciba más apoyo de cualquier mundo ajeno a este universo, aunque eso será lamentable por otra parte. Tenía la esperanza de aniquilar a algunos guerreros poderosos como ese maldito Superman.

—Al fin tendremos algo de acción —masculló Sombrío mientras se abría paso por el puente hasta sus camaradas—. Realmente ya estaba aburrido de estar en _Armagedón_ sin hacer nada —hizo una pausa y se detuvo a un costado del Khan del Dragón—. Es bueno volver a la batalla.

Tiamat giró la cabeza hacia el Khan del Lobo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ocho de las doce gemas ya han sido encontradas. Nuestra misión consiste en encontrar la novena, "Lamed", y destruir cualquier fuerza que pudiera representar una amenaza para nuestros planes.

Sombrío asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de placer.

—Me parece bien, espero que esta vez la batalla no vaya a ser una decepción. La última vez me topé con un mocoso de nombre Ranma y pelear con él fue de los más aburrido. Confío que esta misión valga la pena.

De pronto, la puerta de acceso se abrió de golpe y una mujer de tez morena y cabello corto color castaño, entró en el puente. Caminado tranquilamente, la mujer de armadura negra se detuvo frente a los guerreros imperiales.

—¿Falta mucho para partir? —preguntó Aicila.

Sombrío asintió de buena gana.

—En cualquier momento, preciosa.

Aicila ignoró por completo las palabras melosas de su compañero y se dirigió hacia el ventanal del puente para observar cómo el gigantesco remolino de luz terminaba de formarse. Aicila, la Khan de la Arpía, era una de las mujeres más ambiciosa y egoísta que existían dentro de las filas de guerreros al servicio de Abbadón, y Tiamat lo sabía mejor que nadie

—Linda la compañera —comentó Shield discretamente, contemplando a Aicila alejarse—. Bastante linda de hecho... .

Tiamat le dirigió una sonrisita burlona y repuso:

—No te dejes llevar por las hormonas. Aicila es una mujer mezquina. Sí puede te chupará hasta la sangre.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Shield escéptico—. Con ella correría el riesgo, je.

—Puedes confiar en mis palabras —afirmó Tiamat—. En una ocasión intento seducirme para conseguir... ciertos privilegios, pero no le resultó como esperaba.

Sombrío soltó una carcajada.

—Lo que sucede es que no sabes como controlar a una mujer, Tiamat —murmuró mientras se colocaba su escáner visual—. Déjenmela un instante y verán como acaba haciendo lo que yo le diga.

Tiamat aparentó no oírlo y llevó la vista hacia el capitán del _Nisroc_.

—Capitán, ¿cuánto falta para iniciar el traslado? —preguntó con un tono que exigía una respuesta inmediata.

El militar abbadonita miró al Khan con temor en los ojos y se apresuró a asentir.

—Ya nos encontramos listos, señor. La puerta es estable

El Khan del Dragón suspiró con satisfacción y volvió la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal del puente una vez más.

—Inicien el traslado —ordenó de inmediato mientras el capitán de la nave lo observaba nerviosamente deseando desaparecer en el aire.

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Jesús Ferrer apretó fuertemente los puños, aumentando todavía más el poder de su aura. Aquel inmenso despliegue de poder llamó la atención de todos en el campo de batalla, incluso Asiont y Eneri suspendieron su combate para volver la mirada hacia el príncipe meganiano. Las Sailor Senshi estaban asombradas sin entender lo que sucedía.

Una expresión de contrariedad se apoderó del rostro de Suzú. Realmente no esperaba que el nivel de combate de Jesús Ferrer fuera tan alto como el que les estaba mostrando. En verdad era toda una sorpresa. Quitó su pie de la mano de Sailor Venus y dio un paso atrás, vacilante.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, estúpido? —le inquirió la Khan de la Banshee, ligeramente enfadada—. Por sí no lo recuerdas, ellos son el enemigo y por lo tanto deben morir. No me vengar con sentimentalismos tontos porque te partiré la cara.

El casco de batalla de Jesús se partió por la mitad y un segundo después estalló en mil pedazos.

—¡Ella es sólo una niña! —gritó furioso—. ¡No hay razón para tratarla así!

Suzú frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

—¿Acaso te estás poniendo de su lado, Ferrer? No te atrevas... .

Sailor Venus alzó la cabeza unos centímetros para mirar a Jesús. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando se encontraron con el rostro de aquel solitario joven con el había estado conversando apenas un par de horas antes. _"No es posible"_, pensó._ "Es él"_.

El meganiano aumentó más su poder y miró ferozmente a la Khan de Banshee, ignorando por completo la pregunta que le había hecho. Tenía mucho tiempo en que no sentía una ira como aquella, era una ira que le nublaba el razonamiento. A pesar de que estaba aliado a los abbadonitas no iba a permitir aquel tipo de actos.

—No hay razón para lastimarla de esa manera —murmuró amenazadoramente—. Ella no puede defenderse. ¡Asquerosa maldita!

Suzú observó por un instante a Sailor Venus y luego volvió la mirada hacia Ferrer, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Aparentemente, el meganiano tenía algún interés especial en aquella Senshi. Quizás le agradaba físicamente o había algo más de fondo.

—¿Con qué esas tenemos? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. ¿Estás consciente de que sí te pones del lado del enemigo estarás traicionándonos, miserable gusano? —hizo una pausa y guardo silencio, pero Jesús no dijo nada—. Bien —añadió—. Te daré la ultima oportunidad para que decidas. Mata a esta niña y no le diremos al emperador que te atreviste a interferir.

Sailor Venus alzó ambas cejas con terror.

El príncipe meganiano titubeó por unos instantes. Era una situación difícil y requería un momento de reflexión. Sí atacaba a las guerreras de Abbadón, todo el trabajo de su padre se vendría abajo y ello conllevaría a una guerra entre su pueblo y N´astarith. Pero, por otro lado, estaban Sailor Venus y sus amigas. ¿Era justo hacerles eso?

Finalmente, levantó su mano, apuntando con su palma el rostro de Minako.

—Así debe ser —murmuró la Khan satisfecha—. Cumple con la orden. ¡Mátala!

Una esfera de luz brilló en la mano de Jesús Ferrer. Al ver aquello, Liria desvió la mirada en otra dirección temiendo lo peor; a pesar de que era una Khan no le agradaba ver como asesinaban a la gente.

Eneri, por el contrario, sonrió malévolamente y, aprovechando la guardia baja de Asiont, le asestó un potente puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo mandó de espaldas contra una pared donde desapareció en una nube de polvo. El Celestial no pudo dejar de maldecirse por aquel descuido.

Josh estaba indeciso y muy nervioso. Ciertamente, aquello había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía permitir que matarán a las Sailor Senshi. Aunque sabía que quizás moriría ahí mismo por lo que iba a hacer, apretó los puños y se dispuso a lanzarse sobre su señor Jesús antes de que éste matara a la chica.

Sailor Jupiter estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, pero aún estaba consciente. No podía moverse del todo debido a la rosa negra que tenía clavada en el pecho, de forma que alzó la mirada y contempló impotente cómo la esfera de luz en la mano de Jesús Ferrer crecía más y más.

—Sailor Venus —musitó débilmente antes de desmayarse.

Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury y Healer se quedaron paralizadas sin saber que hacer. ¿Debían atacar todas juntas o esperar a que Asiont hiciera algo? No obstante, era notorio que el Celestial tenía las manos ocupadas con aquella guerrera de nombre Eneri de manera que la única opción era tratar de atacar.

Jesús, por su parte, contempló fijamente los ojos de Minako, los cuales le parecieron lo más bello que había visto hasta ese momento. Por un instante, pensó en su amada Kaila e imaginó la manera en que ésta habría muerto años atrás. Quizás habría estado en el suelo implorando con la mirada que no la mataran, tal y como lo hacía Sailor Venus en ese momento.

—¿Qué rayos estás esperando, mladito idiota? —la pregunta de Suzú, interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos—. ¡Mátala ya, imbécil!

El meganiano no lo pensó un segundo más y frunció el entrecejo con determinación. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era difícil, no había duda, pero era lo correcto. Se volvió hacia Suzú y luego de dedicarle una mirada acusatoria disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía en su contra.

La Khan se quedó totalmente desconcertada mientras el rayo de luz avanzaba hacia ella. No había la menor duda. Jesús Ferrer las había traicionada. Con un rápido golpe, Suzú desvió el disparo hacia el cielo donde estalló a cierta altura.

—Maldito traidor. ¿Así que era verdad que pensabas volverte en nuestra contra?

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo —dijo Jesús tras un instante de silencio—. N´astarith me había ofrecido devolverme la vida de mi esposa y mi hijo a cambio de que le ayudara a buscar las gemas —hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza—. Pero no puedo hacer esto. Sí Kaila y Kin regresan a la vida ¿cómo les explicaré que me he convertido en un asesino y que contribuí a provocar el dolor en mundos ajenos a nuestro propio universo? Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo —llevó la mirada hacia Sailor Venus—. Minako, perdóname.

Suzú aplaudió con las manos lentamente, burlándose de Jesús.

—Bravo, bravo —murmuró, atrayendo la atención del meganiano—. Pero no te preocupes por tu esposa y tu hijo porque yo misma me encargaré de reunirte con ellos... —hizo una pausa y bajó las manos—, en el mismo infierno, maldito traidor.

Ferrer frunció el entrecejo y adoptó una especie de pose de pelea.

—Ni creas que te será tan fácil vencerme —declaró con seguridad—. Yo soy el meganiano más poderoso de todos y puedo darte algunas sorpresas. No seré tan fácil de derrotar como otros, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Y no peleará solo —añadió Josh colocándose a su lado—. Señor Jesús, no se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que entre los dos le ganaremos.

Liria había contemplado la escena en completo silencio lo mismo que las Sailors Senshi. Que Jesús y Josh hubieran traicionado a sus aliados había resultado una verdadera sorpresa para todos. Seguramente N´astarith tomaría ese pretexto para aumentar su dominio sobre los meganianos.

Suzú, por su parte, miró a los meganianos de arriba abajo con desprecio y, unos instantes después, soltó una fuerte carcajada de burla. Por más poder que Jesús tuviera ni de broma se comparaba con un guerrero Khan.

—¿Qué los dos van a ganarme? —se mofó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Yo soy una Kha Khan, estúpidos. Ustedes sólo son insectos para mí. Existe una enorme diferencia entre nuestros poderes y aunque seas el meganiano más poderoso de todos, no tienes posibilidad de ganarme.

Josh cerró los puños e inesperadamente se lanzó ferozmente contra Suzú.

—¡Eso lo veremos!

La Khan sonrió maliciosamente y aguardó tranquilamente a que el chico la atacara.

Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de su enemiga, Josh dio un improvisado giro en el aire para colocarse en posición horizontal. Haciendo gala de una asombrosa habilidad, el chico descargó una patada contra el cuello de Suzú con todas sus fuerzas. Lo había hecho sin ningún miramiento y con la firme intención de lastimarla.

El rostro de Josh se iluminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando descubrió que había acertado en el blanco. Sin embargo, el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo. Contrario a lo que esperaba, su patada no había causado el menor efecto en Suzú, quien permanecía sonriente sin muestras aparentes de estar herida.

—¿No me digas que eso fue todo, niño? —preguntó la Khan mientras atrapaba la pierna del chico con una mano—. No me subestimes, mocoso, no me ganarás con ese débil golpecito.

Moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, Suzú utilizó el codo de su otro brazo para fracturarle la rodilla haciéndolo gritar. El rostro de Josh se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—¡¡Josh, no!! —gritó Jesús con todas sus fuerzas.

Suzú desplegó su aura y dando un leve salto en el aire arrojó el cuerpo del chico contra uno de los muchos pilares que sostenía el techo del museo. Josh se estrelló con fuerza y después cayó al suelo, completamente aturdido.

La Khan aterrizó sobre sus dos piernas y se volvió hacia el príncipe Meganiano.

—Creo que ya está bueno de estar jugando, ¿no crees? No seas cobarde y pelea de una buena vez. He escuchado mucho de tus supuestos poderes. Se dice que incluso eres más fuerte que tu amigo José Zeiva, pero eso no es algo digno de presumir ya que ese emperador de segunda realmente no es muy fuerte que digamos.

Jesús apretó los dientes con rabia y la maldijo en silencio.

De pronto el escáner visual de Suzú emitió un pitido de alerta. El poder de Jesús Ferrer había vuelto a subir de manera abrumadora, sorprendiéndola de gran manera.

—1,567,890 unidades de nivel de combate —observó la Khan, mientras los extraños símbolos en el visor del escáner cambiaban constantemente y se activaba la alarma—. No está mal, no está nada mal. Tienes tu fama bien ganada.

—No voy a perdonarte lo que le hiciste a Josh —anunció Jesús a la vez que desplegaba una poderosa aura de energía a su alrededor—. Me las pagarás todas juntas... .

El príncipe meganiano se arrojó sobre Suzú y la atacó con una violenta lluvia de patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad que las Sailors eran incapaces de seguir. Aun así, Suzú podía resistir eso y más. Moviendo los brazos de lado a lado, la Khan de Banshee consiguió bloquear todos los ataques del meganiano con una asombrosa facilidad. Parecía que era capaz de anticiparse a cada movimiento de su enemigo.

Viendo que sus esfuerzos no servían de nada, Ferrer se apartó de la Khan con un rápido salto hacia atrás. _"Esto no puede ser"_, pensó. _"Ni siquiera puedo tocarla"_.

—¿Cómo es posible que evites todos mis golpes? —le inquirió contrariado—. No puedo entender cómo es que existen seres más poderosos que yo.

Suzú dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados.

—¿No entendiste lo que dije hace un momento? —le preguntó con desdén—. Nosotros los Khans hemos alcanzado el aureus, y este poder es más grande que cualquier aura —sonrió burlonamente—. Incluso la tuya, insecto.

Ferrer frunció el entrecejo con desesperación y retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡No! —gritó con fuerza, negándose a aceptar aquellas palabras—. ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No puede existir un poder así!

El príncipe meganiano juntó sus muñecas y levanto ambos brazos con las manos abiertas de manera horizontal. Su cuerpo desplegó una poderosa aura de la que emanaron pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Está vez, iba a usar su técnica más poderosa.

—No importa lo que digas ¡Yo te venceré!

Suzú no dijo nada y esperó pacientemente a que su adversario hiciera el siguiente movimiento. A pesar que conocía el increíble poder del príncipe guerrero de Megazoar, no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo. Era como si supiera de antemano que la batalla estaba ganada.

En ese momento, un rayo eléctrico hendió los cielos y se alojó en las manos del meganiano. Las Sailors Senshi contemplaron la escena llenas de asombro.

—Recibe esto... —anunció Ferrer en voz alta—. _¡Thunder Bird!_

Llevando sus manos hacia delante unos centímetros, Jesús descargó una potente ráfaga de energía eléctrica con tal fuerza que los cabellos y capa de la Khan se levantaron hacia atrás violentamente. Suzú sólo levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante para detener el ataque del príncipe meganiano. Un fuerte resplandor de luz se dejó ver al momento del impacto.

Jesús no podía creerlo. Suzú había detenido su mejor ataque con facilidad. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que su _Thunder_ _Bird_ se mantenía estático a escasos centímetros de la mano de la guerrera imperial; era como sí hubiera una clase de barrera invisible que estuviera conteniendo el ataque.

La Khan sonrió confiadamente y, dando un paso al frente, repuso:

—Hablas mucho, inútil. ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? Un simple ataque como este no puede rasguñarme en lo absoluto. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor para vencernos.

Jesús bajó los brazos lentamente, negándose a aceptar su impotencia. Aquel era su ataque más poderosos y ni siquiera había rasguñado a la Khan. Después de tantas decepciones aquella era quizás la peor. Su última esperanza no había servido para nada.

La Khan de la Banshee mantuvo su mano en alto y dio otro paso al frente, obligando a Jesús a retroceder.

—Ahora es mi turno —Una esfera de luz apareció en su palma y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del meganiano, mandándolo de espaldas contra una pared donde se incrustó con una fuerza devastadora.

—¡No! —exclamó Venus desde el suelo—. Déjenlo en paz, por favor

Antes de que Ferrer pudiera asimilar lo sucedido, la Khan apareció frente a él gracias a su velocidad y luego le descargó una potentes lluvia de puñetazos. El meganiano no pudo defenderse, mucho menos atacar.

Las lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Sailor Venus.

_"Ya basta"_, pensó. _"¡Deténganse, por favor!"_.

Aturdido y en el suelo, Asiont había observado todo sin poder creerlo. A su juicio, Jesús Ferrer era un miserable que merecía pagar por sus crímenes, pero verlo traicionar a sus aliadas en medio de una batalla era lo último esperaba ver. Se volvió hacia a la Khan del Cancerbero a tiempo para esquivar otro golpe de cadena, rodando por el suelo. Más tarde se ocuparía de averiguar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Ahora lo importante era derrotar a Eneri.

_China  
__Cinco Picos. _

Los cinco picos antiguos formaban parte de una larga cadena montañosa que atravesaban el sudoeste de China. Sin lugar a dudas era uno de los lugares más tranquilos e inaccesibles para la mayoría de los hombres.

Sentado frente a la imponente cascada de Rozan a la luz de la luna llena, un diminuto anciano meditaba en silencio. Su rostro mantenía una expresión sombría que reflejaba cierta nostalgia y tristeza. Estaba pensando en el pasado y en el futuro.

—Maestro, maestro, la cena ya está servida —la dulce voz de Shunrei interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos—. ¿Maestro? ¿Me escuchó?

El anciano siguió mirando el cielo nocturno sin prestar la menor atención a Shunrei.

Extrañada, la joven dio un paso hacia adelante. Algo raro sucedía.

—Debo dejar Rozan —dijo el anciano en voz baja mientras se levantaba—. Ya es tiempo.

—¿Qué dice, maestro? —Shunrei abrió los enormemente ojos sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

El diminuto anciano se volvió hacia la chica y por un instante la miró de la misma forma que un padre miraría a su hija antes de darle el último adiós. Era una mirada de despedida.

—Es hora de mi partida, Shunrei.

—Pero, maestro —replicó la joven sin entender la actitud del anciano—. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Adónde irá?

El antiguo maestro no respondió nada, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque cercano.

—¡Maestro! —lo llamó la chica descorazonada—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El anciano se detuvo un instante.

—Los Santos de Bronce ya han peleado tres veces y con ello han ganado la posibilidad de llevar vidas normales como los demás —hizo una pausa y miró a Shunrei por encima del hombro—. Quiero que tú y Shiryu vivan felices por siempre. Adiós, Shunrei.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el anciano reanudó su camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Shunrei completamente desconcertada y en la soledad de la noche.

Tiamat dirigió una mirada de aprobación al grupo de oficiales que dirigían el Devastador _Nisroc_. Cuando estos le informaron que el traslado se había llevado a cabo sin ningún problema, el Khan no pudo hacer menos que sonreír con satisfacción.

—Lo habéis hecho bien —comenzó a decirles—. ¿Ya han encontrado rastros de la gema sagrada "Lamed"?

—Si, mi señor —respondió el capitán de la nave y enseguida se giró hacia uno de sus subalternos para hacerle un gesto con la mano—. Muéstrenle.

Uno de los técnicos presionó unas cuantas teclas y la imagen de un pequeño planeta azul apareció en la principal pantalla visora del puente.

—Nuestros detectores han ubicado la firma energética de la novena gema en un pequeño planeta localizado a cuatrocientos mil kilómetros de nuestra posición. A velocidad estándar nos tomará veinte nanociclos llegar hasta ahí.

—Bien. Muy bien —aprobó el Khan del Dragón con una voz suave y tranquila—. Desplegad la flota y una vez que lleguemos al planeta quiero un informe preciso de éste antes de iniciar el ataque.

El capitán lanzó una rápida mirada al resto de los oficiales.

—Ya estamos trabajando en ello, mi señor.

Tiamat asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió la vista hacia la pantalla visora para observar con detenimiento el planeta azul al cual se dirigían. Sus ojos destellaron con ansiedad.

Con la mirada perdida en el atardecer, Dai, Poppu, Astroboy, Ranma, Ryoga y Moose esperaban a que Cadmio y el profesor Ochanomizu regresaran. Luego del pequeño incidente con el televisor, Astroboy había decidido mantener a sus huéspedes alejados de cualquier aparato moderno, especialmente a Dai y a Poppu. Completamente aburrido, el grupo veía caer la noche desde un balcón en la residencia del profesor Ochanomizu.

Ranma dio un largo bostezó sin preocuparse en esconder su fastidio. ¿Cuando volvería a ver a Akane? Aunque se empeñaba en mostrar lo contrario, por dentro el chico estaba completamente desesperado por volver a verla. Moose, por su parte, se hallaba alejado del grupo pensando en la manera de atraer a Shampoo.

—¿Hasta que hora pensará volver ese pesado de Cadmio? —inquirió Poppu sin dirigir sus palabras a nadie en concreto—. Quizás ya se fue y nos abandonó aquí.

—No lo creo —dijo Ryoga en voz baja—. No es tan ruin.

Astroboy volvió la mirada hacia Ranma y reflexionó antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué dicen que ese joven llamado Cadmio es un pesado? —preguntó.

Saotome se llevó los brazos a la nuca y volvió la vista a un costado.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que le gusta presumir que es muy fuerte y tiene la obsesión de hacernos a un lado durante las batallas.

—Es un engreído —murmuró Poppu sin ocultar su enfado—. Pero ya le daremos una lección.

—Vamos, Poppu, él no es tan malo —terció Dai tratando calmar las cosas—, lo que pasa es que no quiere arriesgar más vidas. Bueno, eso creo.

—Si, claro —masculló Ranma irónicamente—, no es malo... .

Astroboy miró a Ranma con una expresión de desconcierto.

—A propósito... —dijo Dai de repente—. Tu cabello es muy raro, Astroboy.

El pequeño robot dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se acarició la nuca.

—Yo no tengo cabello porque soy un robot.

Poppu enarcó una ceja y después se volvió hacia Dai como si éste pudiera aclararle el término "robot".

—¿Un robot? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Astroboy se llevó la mano al pecho y abrió una pequeña compuerta, mostrando su interior.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Dai con sorpresa, dando un paso atrás—. No puedo creerlo, te puedes abrir... .

Ranma y Ryoga clavaron sus miradas en Astroboy casi al mismo tiempo. A simple vista, era obvio que lo que estaban contemplando era parte de un complicado mecanismo. Dai y Poppu, por su parte, alzaron las cejas respectivamente sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

—Nunca había visto algo tan avanzado —murmuró Ryoga—. Es algo muy avanzado según veo.

Dai se rascó el rostro con escepticismo y luego se giró hacia Ranma.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué Astroboy puede abrirse el pecho?

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con fingida arrogancia.

—No puede ser —suspiró con hastío—. Astroboy es un robot, una máquina.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Dai, provocando la satisfacción de Ranma—. ¿Y qué es una máquina?

Aquella pregunta le fue suficiente a Ryoga, Poppu y Ranma para irse de bruces al suelo.

Astroboy sonrió y se cerró el pecho nuevamente.

—Soy un robot, es decir, fui creado por una persona como tú —le explicó—. Verán, en mi mundo los robots forman una parte muy importante de nuestra sociedad.

Ryoga se levantó.

—¿Quieres decir que los robots conviven con los humanos como si fueran personas reales? —preguntó.

Astroboy no pudo disimular su enfado al escuchar el término "personas reales".

—Los robots somos personas reales —afirmó con determinación—. Nosotros también tenemos sentimientos.

Ranma enarcó una ceja.

—No puedes hablar en serio —declaró incrédulo—, los robots no son personas, son máquinas.

Astro iba a decir algo más, pero la intervención de Dai lo forzó a esperar.

—Pues, yo pienso que Astroboy tiene razón en lo que dice. No importa que su cuerpo sea diferente al de nosotros —argumentó—. Cuando vivía en la isla Duremin, el abuelo Burasu me dijo que lo que cuenta es el interior de las personas, no importa sin son monstruos o humanos.

—Tienes razón —asintió Poppu—. No importa sí él es un robot o lo que sea, también tiene sentimientos.

—Pero ¿cómo pueden ser tan bobos? —El fastidio de Ranma se hizo evidente—. Él es una máquina y las máquinas no tienen sentimientos. Solamente usen la lógica.

Poppu se acercó a Ranma.

—Oye, ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó, apuntándole con el dedo—. ¿Acaso estás hecho de piedra o qué?

—No pierdan el tiempo con él —la voz de Ryoga llamó la atención de todos—. Ranma tiene la cualidad de ser un insensible.

Ranma se volvió inmediatamente contra él.

—¿De qué estás hablando, P-chan?

La mirada de Ryoga cambio por completo. El solo hecho de que su principal antagonista le recordara la terrible maldición de la que era víctima, le pareció algo imperdonable.

—Ranma, ¿cómo te atreves? —inquirió en un tono amenazante mientras apretaba los puños y se alzaba sobre Saotome.

Astroboy, Dai y Poppu no entendían el significado de la palabra "P-chan", pero a juzgar por la reacción de Ryoga, estaban seguros de que se trataba de un insulto. Consciente de que estaba a punto de iniciarse una pelea, Astro se interpuso entre los chicos para detenerlos.

—Eh, esperen, no peleen.

Por un momento, las miradas de Hibiki y Saotome se cruzaron furiosamente.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Ranma cruzó los brazos por atrás de la nuca y se dio la media vuelta. Ryoga, por su parte, lo fulminó con la peor y más terrible de todas sus miradas.

—No vale la pena —masculló Ranma mientras se alejaba.

Dai y Poppu se miraron entre sí. Al parecer aquellos chicos no se llevaban muy bien.

—¿Qué significa "P-Chan"? —preguntó Astroboy intrigado.

Ryoga miró al pequeño robot fijamente y luego volvió el rostro hacia un costado con los ojos cerrados.

—Él sólo dice tonterías —respondió con desgano mientras se metía la mano en su ropa—. ¿No le interesa ver una fotografía? Es algo realmente excitante.

Poppu frunció el ceño con contrariedad.

—¿Una fotografía? —repitió contrariado—. Yo quiero mirar.

—Si, mírenla —dijo Ryoga en voz alta para que Ranma pudiera escucharlo—. Es de una chica pelirroja muy atractiva.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió el joven mago ansiosamente—. Yo quiero ver.

Rnama se detuvo de golpe y se volvió lúgubremente hacia Ryoga.

—Ryoga, ¿cómo pudiste?

Poppu, mientras tanto, sujetó la foto que Ryoga la mostraba y no pudo ocultar su excitación.

—¡Guuaaauu! ¿Quién es ella?

Era una hermosa chica pelirroja que llevaba puesto un ajustado traje.

—Es una chica muy femenina. —El énfasis malicioso que Hibiki había usado en la palabra "femenina" no pasó desapercibido para Ranma—. De donde vengo tiene muchos pretendientes.

Ranma no pudo soportarlo más y de un violento manotazo le arrebató la fotografía a Poppu, quien ya había empezado a mojarla con su baba.

—¡Ya deja de mirarme de esa forma!

Poppu se volvió molesto hacia Ranma.

—¡Oye! —protestó—. ¡Dame ese dibujo!

—De ninguna manera —respondió Ranma tajantemente—. Esta foto me pertenece.

—¿Acaso ella es tu novia? —le preguntó Poppu—. Porque sólo eso explica tu comportamiento.

Saotome alzó la voz lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de decir esas tonterías!

—Oigan ¿qué les pasa? —terció Dai sin que nadie le prestara atención—. No entiendo nada.

Poppu esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Entonces, si es tu novia —canturreó maliciosamente.

—Claro, por eso es que se sujetan el cabello igual —añadió Ryoga mofándose—. De hecho, hasta se ponen la misma ropa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Poppu no pudo disimular su sorpresa—. ¿Se ponen la misma ropa?

Ranma arrugó la fotografía con el puño y se acercó a Ryoga dispuesto a darle un certero puñetazo. Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Eres un insolente.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? —intervino Moose, despistado como casi siempre.

—Ah, es por una fotografía que este egoísta no quiere mostrar —explicó Poppu mientras Ryoga y Ranma se miraban ferozmente, parecía que de un momento a otro se iban a lanzar rayos por los ojos.

—¿Una fotografía? —inquirió Moose pensando lo peor—. Debe ser de mi amada Shampoo ¡Ranma prepárate a morir!

—¿Shampoo? —repitió Poppu—. ¿Así se llama la chica?

Ranma se volvió hacia el joven mago para mirarlo con el mismo interés que cualquiera miraría a un bloque de madera.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo—. Deja de enredar más las cosas.

—¿A quién le dices tonto? —preguntó Poppu, visiblemente enfadado.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, la puerta de vidrio del balcón se deslizó y Cadmio salió al balcón seguido por Hyunkel.

—¿Así que aquí están escuincles? —preguntó con fingida arrogancia—, ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo?

Fingiendo naturalidad, Ryoga y Moose se mostraron sonrientes.

—Nada, nada —masculló Poppu nerviosamente—. Sólo discutíamos.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras —murmuró Ranma lo suficientemente alto para que el Celestial pudiera escucharlo.

Cadmio ni siquiera se dio por aludido y aparentó no oírlo.

—Espero que hayan descansado cómodamente porque nos vamos en unas horas.

Dai y Poppu se miraron entre sí, alzando las cejas. Finalmente, el pequeño Caballero Dragón se volvió hacia Cadmio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Conseguiste el apoyo que buscabas?

El Celestial asintió de buena gana.

—Gracias al gordito Ochanomizu logramos el apoyo de la mayoría de las naciones de este planeta. Una fuerza expedicionaria se está alistando en estos momentos para acompañarnos en nuestra lucha contra el Imperio de Abbadón.

Astroboy y Dai no pudieron disimular su alegría.

—Bien, yo también los acompañaré —anunció Astroboy de pronto.

Cadmio se volvió apresuradamente hacia el pequeño robot y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, creo que podrás servir de algo.

—¿Quién comandará la fuerza expedicionaria? —preguntó Astroboy intrigado.

El Celestial reflexionó antes de contestar.

—Un tal Antilles, no lo conozco, pero me dicen que es un oficial muy capaz —hizo una pausa y se abrió paso hasta el barandal del balcón—. Las naves estarán listas en cuatro megaciclos aproximadamente.

—¿Y el profesor Ochanomizu? —inquirió Astro.

El Celestial se volvió hacia él.

—Se quedó en el parlamento para reunirse con otros científicos. Él también nos acompañara. En estos momentos cualquier ayuda es buena.

—Bien —murmuró Dai en voz alta—Una vez que regresemos continuaré con el entrenamiento para volverme más fuerte.

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron un instante y asintieron conjuntamente con la cabeza.

—Es verdad, ni creas que lograrás dejarnos atrás, Dai —dijo Ranma—. Esta vez practicaremos con una gravedad aumentada cuatro veces.

Cadmio no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción y llevó la vista al cielo en un intento por disimularla. La primera estrella de la tarde ya había aparecido en el firmamento. Ahora sólo podía esperar y confiar en que las cosas salieran bien a partir de ese momento.

En el puente del _Nisroc_, Tiamat pidió los informes de la situación.

—¿Ya tienen datos? —preguntó algo impaciente.

—Si, mi señor —respondió uno de los oficiales. Haciendo una seña con la mano, el imperial le ordenó a uno de sus subalternos que desplegara la información obtenidos en la pantalla visora—. Tal como lo ordeno, hemos tomado órbita geoestacionaria alrededor del planeta. Hemos divisado un sistema de satélites artificiales, los cuales hemos empezado a derribar siguiendo nuestro tradicional plan de batalla. Al parecer, los nativos de este mundo han desarrollado una civilización muy parecida a la del planeta Tierra y no sólo eso, la configuración geográfica es similar a la del planeta azul en un 84 .

—Otro planeta Tierra —murmuró Sombrío con desprecio—. Más terrestres, que fastidio. Deben ser como una plaga ya que los encontramos por todas partes.

—Diríjanse hacia las principales capitales —ordenó Tiamat—. Es hora de atacar.

_Continuará... ._


	38. LOS KHANS LLEGAN AL SANTUARIO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

**LOS KHANS ATACAN AL SANTUARIO**

Como una maldición que se cernía sobre los habitantes de la Tierra, los Devastadores Estelares de Abbadón se abrieron en abanico sobre las ciudades más pobladas y poderosas del planeta sembrando el pánico por todas partes.

Siguiendo las señales arrojadas por el sistema de escáner energético, el capitán del _Nisroc_ había llevado su nave a las afueras de la ciudad de Atenas, Grecia. Todos los detectores de la astronave coincidían en que era cerca de esa área donde la señal de la gema sagrada era más intensa. La morada de la diosa Atenea no distaba mucho de ese lugar, pero los instrumentos de las naves del Imperio de Abbadón estaban experimentando cierta interferencia que no lograban eliminar.

La imagen de una elevada montaña más allá de la capital griega apareció en la pantalla visora del puente de mando en medio de mucha estática. El Khan del Dragón, sentado en su puesto, estudiaba la imagen minuciosamente mientras sus oficiales terminaban de darle los informes referentes a la invasión. Lo que los técnicos de la nave ignoraban era que aquella montaña estaba cubierta por la Voluntad Superior de los dioses y protegida por barreras divinas que repelen cualquier tipo de interferencia externa.

—Mi señor, nuestros instrumentos han localizado la presencia de la novena gema sagrada en un área cercana a esa montaña, pero también detectamos fluctuaciones de energía muy extrañas —informó el capitán, dirigiéndose a Tiamat respetuosamente—. Todas las naves se encuentran en posición y sólo esperamos vuestras ordenes.

El Khan del Dragón mantenía una expresión de completa indiferencia, era como sí nada le importara. Estaba distante.

—Señor... —titubeó el capitán, temiendo no ser escuchado.

Tiamat reflexionó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Estacione la nave sobre la ciudad, capitán —ordenó sin dirigir la mirada a sus subordinados—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperar la gema "Lamed". De la orden de atacar a todas las naves. Quiero que destruyan las ciudades sin misericordia y hagan una buena demostración de nuestro poder —hizo una pausa y se levantó de su puesto para encaminarse hacia la puerta—. Reúnan tres escuadrones de soldados en el hangar 345-k inmediatamente.

—Si, mi señor, lo que usted ordene —respondió el capitán, siguiendo con la mirada al Khan del Dragón hasta que éste abandonó el puente.

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Una nueva explosión sacudió lo que quedaba del Museo de Historia en Juuban. Afuera, cientos de curiosos se habían reunido en los alrededores atraídos por el sonido de explosiones y destellos brillantes que provenían de dentro del edificio. Pero aunque la policía había acordonado el área desde hacía un buen rato, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse lo suficiente para averiguar lo que sucedía dentro del edificio.

De pronto, un estruendo en la parte superior del edificio llamó la atención de todos los ciudadanos. Un joven acababa de salir despedido por los aires mientras una mujer en armadura lo seguía de cerca flotando por el aire. Al ver la escena, algunos curiosos salieron huyendo mientras que otros se quedaron observando todo atentamente y unos más comenzaron a tomar fotografías usando sus teléfonos móviles.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Asiont pudo detener su inesperado vuelo y se mantuvo suspendido en los cielos tratando de pensar en un plan antes de lanzarse nuevamente al ataque. Eneri era fuerte, muy fuerte, de hecho su poder estaba por encima del de Sepultura. Era tal y como se lo había advertido la Khan antes de iniciar la batalla.

—No puede ser verdad —murmuró para sí—. Eneri es muy poderosa. Su poder y velocidad están en unos límites incomparables.

La Khan del Cancerbero le sonrió amenazadoramente mientras sus ojos ardían con expectación.

—Como me lo imaginaba, únicamente sabes usar el aureus para incrementar tu poder aúrico. Es justo como lo que hacen los Khans, una proeza admirable, sin duda, pero que no te bastara para derrotarme.

Asiont apretó los puños con furia y atacó sorpresivamente con una ráfaga de aire congelado.

—¡Ya cállate!

La Khan se alzó uno metros en el aire para esquivar el ataque y contraatacó blandiendo sus cadenas negras con fuerza. Usando ambos brazos, Asiont detuvo los golpes uno tras otro, pero ya comenzaba a cansarse de estar siempre a la defensiva. Por unos instantes la sensación de que no saldría vivo de aquel encuentro se apoderó del él.

Sorpresivamente, una de las cadenas se enroscó en la mano derecha del Celestial. Aprovechándose de eso, Asiont sujetó la cadena con la otra mano y tiró de ella con fuerza. Su intención era atraer a Eneri hacia él para luego asestarle un buen golpe. Desgraciadamente, la Kha Khan había anticipado ese movimiento y aprovechando la jugada de su enemigo, se lanzó sobre éste para darle un certero codazo en pleno rostro.

Antes de que Asiont pudiera recuperarse por completo, la guerrera hizo girar la otra cadena en el aire y logró enroscarla en el cuello del Celestial, aprisionándolo con la suficiente fuerza para asfixiarlo.

Asiont se vio obligado a sujetar la cadena con la mano izquierda para aliviar un poco la presión que ésta ejercía sobre él. Ahora tenía ambas manos ocupadas y la situación se le complicaba seriamente.

—¡Acabaré contigo, maldito! —farfulló Eneri.

Repentinamente, el Celestial comenzó a sentirse débil y sumamente mareado. Algo andaba mal y lo sabía. Tirando fuertemente de las cadenas, el Celestial arrojó a Eneri contra el techo del museo, estrellándola fuertemente. Sin embargo apenas la Khan se recuperó del golpe, imitó la maniobra y está vez fue Asiont quien atravesó el techo, produciendo un violento estruendo. Justo en ese instante, el Celestial se dio cuenta de que ya no podía volar por lo que quedó colgando de las cadenas.

—No puedo moverme —masculló débilmente—. Me siento... mal.

Eneri aterrizó en el techo y soltando una sonora carcajada le dijo:

—Voy a absorber todas tu energías.

"Absorber tus energías". Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Asiont. De alguna manera las cadenas de Eneri le estaban robando sus fuerza y ello era la razón del porqué no podía seguir peleando como antes. _"¡Maldición!"_, pensó. _"¡No puede ser que haya caído tan fácil en su trampa!"_.

La Khan soltó otra carcajada provocando la frustración del Celestial. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer; reuniendo sus últimas energías, Asiont congeló los eslabones de las cadenas que mantenía sujetos y, tras un instante, estos se quebraron dejándolo libre.

Ya sin fuerzas, Asiont fue a caer a unos metros del campo de batalla donde las Sailors Senshi todavía se encontraban. Al ver lo ocurrido, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars se llenaron de angustia.

Una Eneri triunfante recogió sus armas y sonrió maliciosamente desde el techo.

—Tienes suerte, gusano —murmuró malévolamente—. Pero necesitas más que eso para sobrevivir.

Suzú descargó una nueva acometida de golpes sobre el cuerpo del príncipe meganiano. A consecuencia de los impactos de los que era víctima, la armadura de Jesús Ferrer presentaba severas rasgaduras. La sangre manaba de su nariz y boca constantemente.

—Ya... ya no tengo fuerzas —masculló Jesús débilmente.

Sailor Maker comprendió que sí no actuaba rápido aquella guerrera mataría a Ferrer así que decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Juntando ambas manos, atacó a la Khan por la retaguardia con la intención de atraer su atención.

—_¡Star Gentle Uterus! (Estrella de Sailor Maker)_

Una esfera de luz golpeó la espalda de Suzú fuertemente, destrozándole la capa negra en un violento estallido luminoso.

Suzú volvió la cabeza para encarar a la Sailor Star por encima del hombro y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda?

Healer ni siquiera se inmutó ante los gritos de su enemiga y se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Su mirada estaba llena de renovada determinación.

—No me daré por vencida... _¡Star Gentle Uterus! (Estrella de Sailor Maker)_

La Khan de la Banshee recibió el segundo impacto en la espalda, pero no sirvió de nada.

Suzú dejó a Ferrer y se volvió iracunda contra la Sailor Star. Estaba cansada de que unas cuantas jovencitas sin mucho poder le estuvieran causando tantas molestias.

—Ya me tienen harta —sus cabellos se alzaron por encima de su cabeza mientras una poderosa aura de color púrpura rodeaba su cuerpo—. Te demostrare contra quien te estás poniendo —hizo una pausa, la miró malévolamente y sorpresivamente empezó a entonar una dulce canción.

El canto era algo místico, casi celestial, parecía imposible que alguien como Suzú pudiera cantar de aquella manera tan hermosa. Sin embargo, aquel canto encerraba un terrible secreto.

Sailor Healer frunció el entrecejo, extrañada, y sin entender qué es lo que hacía su enemiga. Confusa, pero a la vez preocupada, alzó ambas manos para atacar por tercera vez, pero de pronto sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo que la paralizo parcialmente. En un acto de desesperación, se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando no escuchar más.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó desconcertada—. Tu voz... .

Suzú frunció la mirada malévolamente y continuó cantando.

Liria caminó un paso al frente, intimidando a Sailor Moon, quien retrocedió asustada.

—¡Dame la gema, niña! —le ordenó la Khan—. ¡Dámela ahora mismo!

Sailor Moon palideció y volvió la vista hacia sus costados en busca de ayuda. Afortunadamente Sailor Mars acudió en su rescate.

—Alto, yo seré tu oponente —declaró la Inner Senshi del fuego, colocándose entre Sailor Moon y la guerrera imperial.

Liria la miró de arriba abajo con despreció y repuso:

—Deja de decir esas tonterías. Aún no se han dado cuenta que no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganarnos e insistes en desafiarnos —Alzó una rosa negra en señal de amenaza—. Pero sí así lo quieres... .

Mars lanzó una mirada feroz a lo que Liria contestó arrojándole la rosa negra.

La Inner Senshi del fuego extendió sus brazos mientras unos extraños símbolos llameantes aparecieron girando frente a ella, formando un círculo vertical alrededor de ella. Juntando ambos brazos, Mars atrajo todos aquellos símbolos a sus manos y lanzó un ataque sorprendente.

—_¡Burning Mandala! (Fuego de Marte... Enciéndete)_.

Al grito de Sailor Mars, varios aros de fuego salieron despedidos desde sus manos hacia la Khan de la Naturaleza. La rosa negra de Liria se desintegró en el aire, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Los aros de fuego golpearon el cuerpo de la Khan uno tras otro, estallando y produciendo un pequeño infierno de llamas a sus alrededores.

—¡Maldición! —chilló Liria en medio del fuego. El ataque de la Senshi la había tomado por sorpresa.

Sailor Mars sabía perfectamente que aquellas flamas no la detendrían, pero al menos le darían a Usagi el tiempo necesario para escapar. Era el momento justo.

—¡Vete ahora! —gritó dirigiéndose a Sailor Moon—. ¡Vamos, aléjate de una vez!

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la líder de las Sailor Senshi—. No puedo abandonarte, Rei.

Mars miró a Sailor Moon por encima de su hombro y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Esa gema que tienes en las manos es lo que ellos buscan —exclamó—. No debemos permitir que caiga en sus manos.

—Pero yo... —Sailor Moon observó su reflejó en la gema estelar, había lágrimas en sus ojos—. Yo... no... .

—¡Vete ya, estúpida! —le interrumpió Mars irritada—. ¡No compliques más las cosas!

—¡No, no quiero! —exclamó Usagi, negando con la cabeza mientras una mar de lágrimas escurría por sus mejillas.

Mars iba a darse la vuelta para abofetearla cuando la voz de Liria llamó su atención.

—De nada le servirá escapar —dijo mientras salía del fuego sin ningún rasguño—. Me sorprendiste, Sailor Mars, pero eso no volverá a pasar —hizo una pausa y abrió una mano liberando una nube de polvo amarillento—. _¡Death Pollen!_

Mars no lo pensó dos veces, se dio la media vuelta y empujó a Sailor Moon para salvarla de la nube de polvo que se cernía sobre ambas. Pero al hacer eso, la Sailor Senshi había perdido la única oportunidad que tenía para escapar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la nube de polen la envolvió por completo. En cuestión de segundos, Sailor Mars comenzó a sentirse muy débil y su cuerpo se fue paralizando lentamente. En los borrosos momentos previos al desmayo, Rei rezó para que Usagi pudiera escapar.

Sailor Moon había caído de espaldas, a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Asiont. El Caballero Celestial aun estaba consciente, pero demasiado débil como para intentar algo.

Mercury, por su parte, estaba con Venus ayudándola a ponerse de pie cuando se dio cuenta que Mars había quedado fuera de combate. Desesperada, buscó con la mirada a Sailor Moon y descubrió que afortunadamente estaba bien. Sin embargo, Liria ya estaba caminado hacia ella y no le costaría mucho trabajo arrebatarle la gema. ¿Qué haría? Aún si la congelaba con su_ Shine Aqua Illusión_ no serviría de mucho. La situación exigía que actuara con inteligencia.

Segura de sí, Mercury dejó a Venus en un rincón y se dirigió hacia la Khan de la Naturaleza.

—Dame esa gema, niña —le exigió Liria a Sailor Moon mientras se le acercaba lentamente—. Dámela o te mataré, no quiero hacerlo, pero sí me obligas... .

—_¡Shabon Spray! (Burbujas de Mercuri )_.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una lluvia de pequeñas burbujas se abalanzó sobre la Khan de la Naturaleza, estallándole encima y provocando una densa neblina que impedía toda visibilidad.

—¡Malditas mocosas! —estalló Liria—. Esperen a que salga de aquí.

Mercury bajó los brazos, suspiró con alivio y se volvió ansiosa hacia Sailor Moon.

—Es ahora, Sailor Moon, escapa.

Usagi miró a Sailor Mercury con lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar de lo mucho que sus amigas le insistieran que debía escapar, ella jamás las abandonaría y menos en una batalla como aquella. Con el paso de los años y después de enfrentar a diversos enemigos, Sailor Moon y las demás Sailors habían forjado un lazo de amistad que hacía imposible que cualquiera de ellas pensara en abandonar al resto de sus compañeras

—No, discúlpame, pero no puedo —musitó en voz baja aún en el suelo—. Jamás las abandonare... .

_"Genial, ahora quiere jugar a la heroína"_, pensó Asiont.

En tanto las Sailors discutían, el Celestial llevó la mirada hacia la gema estelar que Sailor Moon sostenía entre sus manos. Sí las Khans se apoderaban de ésta, los sacrificios hechos durante la batalla no habrían valido de nada.

Mientras los habitantes de la ciudad de Atenas huían despavoridos en busca de refugio, el gigantesco Devastador _Nisroc_ se mantenía estático sobre la capital griega soltando miles de naves atacantes que ya sobrevolaban la ciudad en distintas direcciones disparando haces láser. En cuestión de minutos, la importante capital de Grecia se convirtió en un desastre.

En uno de los hangares de la gigantesca nave, los Khans y sus aliados se estaban reuniendo para ir en búsqueda de la siguiente gema. Como de costumbre, Sombrío alardeaba que aquella sería una misión relativamente fácil y que se anotaría otro triunfo como lo había hecho al derrotar a Ranma Saotome. Todos guardaron silencio cuando la puerta de acceso se abrió de golpe, dando entrada al líder de los Khans.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora, Tiamat? —preguntó Sombrío con impaciencia.

El Khan del Dragón se colocó un escáner visual y repuso tranquilamente:

—Hacia una montaña que queda al este. La señal de la gema sagrada es más fuerte en esa dirección.

Sombrío lanzó una mirada de soslayo a los soldados que terminaban de alistar sus armas. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero la intervención de uno de los guerreros meganianos lo obligó a esperar.

—Hay algo que no entiendo todavía —masculló Shield a un costado de Kadena y de otro guerrero meganiano llamado Ogitál—. ¿Por qué no llevamos la nave hasta esa maldita montaña y la volamos en pedazos con nuestras armas?

Tiamat se volvió hacia Shield para observarlo con aburrimiento.

—La razón es muy simple —comenzó a explicarle—. Los oficiales de la nave detectado una poderosa emanación de energía proveniente de esa montaña y debemos actuar con cuidado. Sí nos acercamos con la nave sería como ponerlos sobreaviso.

—¿Y qué esperamos entonces? —inquirió Sombrío ansioso—. Vayamos de una buena vez a enseñarles a esos malditos quienes somos los Khans.

Ogitál y Kadena asintieron con la cabeza conjuntamente y le rieron la broma.

—Vayamos pues —resonó una voz desde un rincón apartado—. Luego de matar a tantos Celestiales en nuestro universo no creo que sea tan difícil acabar con esos oponentes.

Con los brazos cruzados y recargado en una pared, Talión observaba a sus camaradas con una expresión en el rostro cargada de absoluta indiferencia.

Tiamat se volvió hacia el Khan del Fuego para mirarlo. Muchas cosas se decían sobre Talión y su origen, pero lo cierto era que anteriormente había sido un Caballero Celestial que luego de cometer muchos crímenes contra la Alianza Estelar había sido sentenciado al exilio. Al ser rescatado por N´astarith, Talión decidió convertirse en un fiel guerrero al servicio de Abbadón como lo harían muchos otros.

—Que bueno que te nos unas, Talión —murmuró Sombrío en broma—. Estamos listos para patear traseros.

El Khan del Dragón ignoró por completo la superflua conversación entre sus compañeros y volvió la mirada hacia la escotilla. Una luz verde en el techo indicaba que ésta estaba a punto de ser abierta.

—Es el momento —murmuró Tiamat ansiosamente mientras las compuertas se abrían de par en par y un fuerte viento acariciaba su rostro—. ¡Vamos!

Los Khans y los guerreros meganiano desplegaron sus auras para luego lanzarse por los aires. Un grupo de soldados imperiales fuertemente armados los seguían de cerca.

_Agarthi (Ciudad de Lemuria)_

En completo silencio, los gobernadores del mundo subterráneo escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Saulo, quien trataba de exponer con lujo de detalles el motivo de su visita en aquel universo. En una hora y quince minutos les contó acerca de la caída de su padre, el rey Lux de Endoria, de N´astarith, y de cómo éste pretendía reunir las doce gemas para así obtener el mayor poder del universo.

—En estos momentos nos encontramos reagrupando nuestros ejércitos para lanzar un contraataque a escala galáctica contra _Armagedón_ y así impedir que N´astarith pueda usar el Portal Estelar. Algunos de mis amigos se encuentran en otros universos buscando aliados.

—Es increíble —masculló Tdashi lentamente tratando de asimilar el relato de Saulo—. ¿Y con qué tipo de fuerzas cuenta ese tal N´astarith?

El príncipe de Endoria se volvió hacia el gobernador de Aztlán sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—N´astarith posee un ejército muy poderoso que mantiene un estricto control militar sobre los sistemas estelares más importantes. También cuenta con una elite de guerreros llamados Khans. Tiamat, Kali y Sepultura son un vivo ejemplo de ellos.

—¿Khans? —repitió Zacek atrayendo la atención de Saulo—. ¿Quieres decir que existen más guerreros como Tiamat y Sepultura?

El endoriano asintió sombríamente.

—Me temo que si, anteriormente en mi galaxia existió una orden de Caballeros muy poderosos llamados Caballeros Celestiales. Yo, Areth, Ezequieth y cinco amigos más, somos los últimos de ellos. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros fueron exterminados por los guerreros de N´astarith a lo largo de varios ciclos estelares.

—¿Exterminados? —preguntó Lis-ek, negándose a creer eso—. ¿Quiere decir que esos sujetos son extremadamente poderosos?

El príncipe suspiró antes de contestar.

—Así es, a pesar de nuestros continuos esfuerzos por volvernos más fuertes como guerreros, somos incapaces de derrotarlos —hizo una pausa y apretó los puños sin poder contener su furia—. Ni siquiera en los universos alternos donde esos canallas han atacado en su búsqueda por las gemas, ha habido alguien capaz de derrotarlos.

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras todas las miradas se volvían hacia el emperador Zuyua. La situación se presentaba sumamente delicada para los lideres de Agarthi. Nunca habían enfrentado una situación como aquella y no tenían idea de como reaccionar.

Zacek reflexionó unos instantes antes de tomar la palabra nuevamente.

—Y dime, Saulo, ¿todas sus naves poseen esos campos de fuerza tan resistentes?

—Si, ni siquiera nuestras armas más poderosas pueden atravesarlos —explicó Saulo—. Hemos usado todos nuestros recursos, pero jamás pudimos alcanzar una victoria de consideración.

Tdashi alzó ambas cejas alarmado. Aquello era demasiado.

—¡Por el Gran Espíritu! ¡No podemos permitir eso!

Zacek miró de reojo al gobernador de Aztlán y asintió con la cabeza.

—Debemos actuar con inteligencia, yo mismo combatí contra uno de esos guerreros y pude darme cuenta de su gran poder.

Rokova, gobernador de Mu, se inclinó unos centímetros hacia delante para intervenir.

—Lo primero será buscar una forma efectiva de atravesar esos campos de fuerza. Intentar un ataque sin conocer sus puntos débiles sería descabellado y hasta cierto punto un suicidio.

Elnar llevó su mirada hacia Zacek y dijo:

—Quizás el profesor Dhatú podría ayudarnos en esa tarea. Pero sí ese N´astarith cuenta con semejantes recursos, la situación se nos presenta sumamente difícil.

—Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen —informó el profesor Dhatú atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿A qué se refiere, profesor? —preguntó Zacek interesado en lo que el científico tenía que decir—. ¿Hay algo que aún no sabemos?

El profesor Dhatú sacó a relucir una pequeña computadora de mano.

—De acuerdo con los últimos datos que he recogido de mis experimentos, una anomalía se está formando en el continuo espacio-tiempo. No quiero hacer conjeturas apresuradas, pero creo que las puertas con las que ese N´astarith está enviando a sus fuerzas a buscar las gemas de las que hablan, están provocando una ruptura en la continuidad de nuestros universos.

Elnar abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —preguntó, presintiendo que la respuesta no le iba a ser nada grata.

El profesor Dhatú respiró hondo antes de contestar. Evidentemente se trataba de malas noticias.

—Bueno, no podría asegurarlo sin hacer más estudios, pero creo que las barreras del espacio-tiempo que separan los distintos universos están desapareciendo y esto podría provocar a un corto plazo una entropía de proporciones cósmicas.

Todos guardaron absoluto silencio mientras sentían como se les ponían los pelos de punta. Incluso Bantar, que tenía fama de conservar la calma ante las peores situaciones, no pudo disimular una expresión de preocupación.

—Eso significaría el fin de la Existencia misma —murmuró Zacek lentamente intentando imaginar el desastre. Todo por lo que había luchado durante toda su vida estaba en riesgo—. Es imposible... .

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Uller preocupado—. Nuestro universo también corre un grave peligro.

El emperador de los zuyua volvió la mirada hacia Lis-ek en busca de apoyo. Luego de observar a su esposa directamente a los ojos por unos instantes, se volvió hacia los presentes con renovada determinación.

—Es una situación bastante crítica y la falta de tiempo no nos deja muchas opciones —comenzó a decir, su voz era firme—. Me comunicaré con todos los mundos que forman parte de la GAU para informarles acerca de esta amenaza y pedirles su colaboración. Vamos a reunir una flota de ataque para luego partir hacia el universo de Saulo y ayudarlos a atacar esa estación espacial conocida como _Armagedón_.

Elnar se recargó sobre su asiento.

—Me parece bien y aprovechando la ocasión quiero ofrecerme como voluntario en esta misión. Mis años de experiencia como capitán de la astronave _Atlantis_ podrían ser de gran utilidad.

Desde su rincón, Areth sonrió agradeciendo interiormente a todos por su ayuda.

—Me parece bien —convino Bantar—. Yo también iré, antes fui el almirante de las fuerzas zuyua y tengo bastante experiencia.

—Creo que se olvidan de algo —intervino Rokova sin ánimos de estropear el plan—. No podemos dejar a la Tierra sin protección. Recuerden que Asura y la Alianza del Mal podría aprovechar la ocasión para atacar.

El emperador zuyua asintió sombríamente. Rokova tenía razón. Por un momento se habían olvidado por completo del peor enemigo de la GAU y que aún los amenazaba desde su fortaleza en el lado oscuro de la luna.

—Es cierto —cerró los ojos un momento—. Pero sí no vamos, el universo entero podría ser destruido.

—Comprendo que ustedes también tengan problemas —dijo Saulo a sabiendas de que tampoco podía pedirles que dejaran su mundo sin protección—. Quizás sí sólo nos apoyarán con una pequeña expedición podríamos... .

—No, Saulo —lo interrumpió Zacek abriendo los ojos y volviéndose hacia él—. Si no los ayudamos, de nada servirá defender este planeta azul. Reuniremos una armada con naves de los mundos miembros de la GAU y dejaremos la mitad de nuestras fuerzas aquí en la Tierra.

—Es arriesgado —señaló Tdashi—, pero no tenemos otra opción.

—A mí me parece una buena idea —añadió Rokova apoyando el plan—. Cuenten con mi plena aprobación.

Zacek asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, ordenaré que se les informe de todo esto a los pilotos de los cazas Tao. También llevaremos con nosotros a la mitad de los Transformables.

Dhatú se acercó a Zacek con la computadora todavía en las manos.

—Yo también iré, quizás pueda ayudarlos a anular esos campos de fuerza.

El príncipe de Endoria se giró hacia el científico zuyua y le miró agradecido.

—Se lo agradezco, profesor Dhatú, pero de antemano le confieso que la tecnología abbadonita es muy avanzada.

—Entonces, está decidido —anunció Zacek con importancia—. Ahora vuelvan a sus respectivas ciudades e informen a los habitantes de Agarthi de esto. Yo, por mi parte, me reuniré con todos los Guerreros Kundalini para decidir quienes iremos en la misión.

Una tenue sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Areth, quien se volvió hacia Lis para agradecerle con la mirada.

Saulo se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los lideres de Agarthi. De inmediato todas las miradas se clavaron el príncipe endoriano.

—Realmente no pensé que nos ayudarían de este modo. A nombre de todos los mundos miembros de la Alianza Estelar, les doy mi más profundo agradecimiento por toda su ayuda. Estoy seguro de que con su ayuda podremos derrotar a N´astarith.

Algunos sonrieron para responder a las palabras del príncipe endoriano.

Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que la GAU se involucraba en una aventura como esa y no había garantía de saber sí acabarían teniendo éxito. Pero a pesar de lo arriesgada que era la campaña, Zacek confiaba plenamente en que lograrían salir triunfantes. Desde hacia mucho tiempo los zuyua se habían enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas, claro que ninguna como esa, pero, a pesar de todo, siempre habían logrado salir adelante y eso le daba algo de confianza.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia._

Tiamat y su grupo se detuvieron en el aire a algunos kilómetros de distancia de la enorme montaña que se alzaba frente a ellos. La noche empezaba a caer lentamente y las estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento como una estela de brillantes adheridos sobre un manto oscuro.

—¿Por qué demonios nos detuvimos? —preguntó Shield desde su posición—. ¿Acaso la gema cambió de ubicación?

Tiamat no respondió nada y continuó mirando como sí buscara algo.

—Quizás vio algo —aventuró Kadena—. Algún enemigo... .

Talión escudriñó la montaña con la mirada y descubrió unas extrañas construcciones repartidas en distintos puntos. Alguna clase de templos antiguos, pensó.

Movido por la curiosidad, Aicila activó su escáner visual para buscar las presencias poderosas que Tiamat había mencionado. Varios símbolos empezaron a aparecer rápidamente en el visor.

—Captó cinco presencias poderosas... no, esperen, son más... .

Ogitál imitó a la Khan de la Arpía y se llevó la mano al escáner para hacer sus propias conjeturas.

—Son varios niveles de ataque muy altos —masculló lentamente—. Son más altos que los de los Celestiales que he conocido.

Sombrío se acercó a Tiamat levitando por un costado.

—¿Por qué no avanzamos? —le preguntó sonriente—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

El Khan del Dragón le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia.

—Eres un estúpido —murmuró despectivamente para luego llevar la vista de regreso a la montaña—. Hay una especie de campo de energía muy poderoso que protege todo el lugar —hizo una pausa y alzó una mano abierta formando una esfera de luz brillante en la palma—. Sería tan fácil acabar con esa energía...

Aicila miró a Tiamat.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Tiamat frunció el ceño maliciosamente. Una sonrisa macabra se insinuó en sus labios.

—Eso le quitaría lo divertido al asunto, quien quiera que haya puesto esa barrera de energía lo hizo para impedir que alguien llegara a la cima de la montaña fácilmente —alzó la mirada mientras la esfera de energía desaparecía de su mano—. Según veo, la gema sagrada está en la punta de la montaña.

Uno de los soldados imperiales se llevó unos prismáticos a los ojos.

—Señor, hay una serie de construcciones a lo largo de toda la montaña —anunció con un tono de importancia—, no se ven señales de... .

—Es como suponía —lo interrumpió Tiamat para luego volverse hacia sus camaradas—. Desaparezcan sus auras y vayamos al pie de la montaña.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Sombrío parecía indispuesto a aceptar ese plan—. Vuela el maldito campo de energía y vayamos por la gema.

El líder de los Khans le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Lo haremos a mi modo, imbécil.

Sombrío iba a replicar, pero al ver la expresión llena de ferocidad de Tiamat se la pensó mejor e hizo lo que cualquier cobarde en su situación haría.

—Me parece bien, propongo ir al pie de la montaña.

La luz de una luna llena bañaba todos los templos que existían en el Santuario de Atena. Desde la antigüedad se decía que la diosa de la sabiduría y el combate justo venía a la Tierra cada doscientos años, y que reencarnaba bajó la figura de una simple joven mortal. A la cabeza de sus Santos, Atena luchaba para conservar la paz y la justicia sobre la Tierra.

Nachi, el Santo del Lobo, e Ichi, el Santo de Hidra, se encontraban realizando su inspección nocturna cuando de pronto descubrieron a un par de guardias dormidos a brazo suelto. El Santo de Hidra no pudo ocultar su enfado al ver aquello.

—Oigan, despierten —les reprendió—. Despierten les digo.

Uno de los guardias cabeceó un momento antes de despabilarse.

—¿Eh, eh? Lo lamentó, señor Ichi —se disculpó y de inmediato volvió a tomar su posición.

Nachi, por su parte, se volvió hacia el segundo guardia para despertarlo de igual modo.

Una vez que reprendieron a los vigilantes por su descuido y se aseguraron de que continuaran vigilando, los Santos de bronce reanudaron su inspección.

—Que noche, ¿no? —inquirió Nachi sin apartar la mirada del camino—. Parece que va a ser una velada larga.

—Me molesta que los guardias se duerman estando la señorita Saori aquí en el Santuario —expresó Ichi en voz alta—. Es irritante.

Nachi asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar.

—Hay algo que me preocupa —comentó—. La señorita Saori ha estado muy extraña desde hace más de una semana.

—¿Extraña? —repitió el Santo de Hidra contrariado—. ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Nachi se detuvo al pie de un risco para luego alzar la vista al cielo. Las constelaciones brillaban más intensas que nunca.

—Ha estado más callada de lo normal, es como sí temiera algo.

Ichi bajó la cabeza en tono pensativo.

—Me pregunto que será... .

_Astronave Churubusco._

—Se forma otra puerta —informó un técnico sin emoción alguna en su voz—. Es la segunda en menos de 2 ciclos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Cariolano en voz alta sacando a relucir toda la frustración que sentía al escuchar eso—. El príncipe Saulo no ha regresado todavía, ni tampoco el señor Cadmio. Gran Creador, esos malditos se nos están adelantando.

—Es hora de actuar —se oyó decir a una voz a sus espaldas—. No podemos permitir que los sirvientes de N´astarith obtengan las demás gemas.

Cariolano se giró inmediatamente sobre sus talones para encontrarse frente a frente con Casiopea

—Princesa Casiopea, no me di cuenta cuando entró al puente y... .

—Preparen un _Águila Real_ inmediatamente, almirante —ordenó la Celestial, ignorando por completo las disculpas de Cariolano—. Tendré que encargarme de esto yo sola.

_Continuará... ._


	39. BATALLA EN LA CASA DE ARIES: ¡TIAMAT

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**BATALLA EN LA CASA DE ARIES  
¡¡TIAMAT CONTRA MU!!**

_Santuario de Atena._

Los guerreros de Abbadón y los shadow troopers descendieron a escasos metros de un camino escalonado hecho de piedra blanca. Las escaleras subían por la montaña hasta llegar a un imponente templo. Detrás de éste el camino continuaban hasta una segunda construcción de aspecto diferente, y así sucesivamente hasta perderse en las alturas. A lo largo de todo el camino podían apreciarse enormes pilares construidos a los lados como si fueran alguna especie de adorno.

Aun cuando la arquitectura del lugar era una verdadera joya para la vista de cualquier visitante, Sombrío miró los templos y las columnas con el mismo interés con el que cualquiera miraría un simple bloque de granito. Tiamat, por su parte, clavó la mirada en el imponente templo de minaretes que tenían adelante y sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos destellaban con ansiedad. Su percepción le indicaba la presencia de una aura muy poderosa en ese lugar. La idea de una batalla emocionante cruzó por su mente.

Los soldados imperiales comenzaron a avanzar lentamente con las armas cargadas y listas para disparar a la menor señal de oposición. De vez en cuando alguno de la tropa echaba una leve mirada hacia los lados en busca de posibles enemigos.

—Manténganse juntos y alerta. Recuerden que existen varios sujetos poderosos —ordenó Tiamat, lanzando una rápida mirada de soslayo a su costado derecho e indicando a los soldados que se movieran—. Parece que alguien se acerca.

De pronto varios de los guardias del Santuario les salieron al paso. Todos llevaban armaduras de cuero e iban armados con lanzas y espadas. Las tropas imperiales los encañonaron al instante, pero Talión levantó una mano para indicarles que no dispararan.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les preguntó uno de los guardias, armado con una lanza—. ¿A qué han venido a este Santuario sagrado?

El Khan de las Llamas avanzó un paso al frente. Una suave brisa meció levemente sus cabellos y capa negra.

—¿Santuario? —repitió él con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Eso es lo que es este lugar? ¿Un Santuario?

—Así es, canalla —le aseguró el mismo guardia—. Este es el Santuario de la diosa Atena y nadie puede entrar aquí sin su permiso. Este es el lugar más sagrado de toda la Tierra.

Otros guardias comenzaron a llegar y pronto Tiamat y los suyos se vieron rodeados por numerosos soldados. Por un momento, Kadena, Shield y Ogitál sintieron deseos de empezar a masacrar a los guardias del santuario, pero sabían que mientras Tiamat estuviera al mando de la misión, no podrían hacer nada hasta que él les diera la orden.

Tiamat alzó la mirada para escudriñar la montaña desde la base hasta la cima sin prestar la menor atención a los guardias del santuario. Había presencias muy poderosas a lo largo de todo el camino escalonado que subía hasta la cúspide.

—De manera que este es el Santuario de una diosa, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber para qué son todos esos templos? ¿Acaso ahí es donde le ofrecen culto? —preguntó el Khan del Dragón sin apartar la mirada de la cima de la montaña. Era como sí la presencia de aquellos guardias no le importara en lo más mínimo, salvo por lo que pudieran llegar a decirle.

—¿No lo sabes? Pero que tonto —respondió uno de los guardias con sorna—. Las Doce Casas del Zodiaco componen un camino empinado alrededor de la montaña rocosa. Son los llamados Templos Zodiacales: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. Ese camino tortuoso lleva a la Sala del Patriarca y al Templo de Atena, que es el más sagrado de todo. Pero llegar ahí es completamente imposible para cualquier mortal.

—¿Imposible? —repitió Aicila, extrañada y a la vez divertida—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Los Guerreros Sagrados de Oro, los más fuertes y poderosos de todos los ochenta y ocho Santos al servicio de Atena, vigilan este Santuario constantemente para impedir que cualquier intruso pase por aquí. Nadie tiene la menor oportunidad contra ellos.

Tiamat bajó el rostro y sonrió malévolamente. Ya había escuchado lo necesario.

—¿Así que primero debemos atravesar las Doce Casas y vencer a sus guardianes antes de poder llegar a la cima? —hizo una pausa y se quitó el escáner visual del rostro tranquilamente—. Que interesante, les agradezco mucho el dato.

Los ojos del Khan del Dragón destellaron y, un segundo después, todos los guardias del santuario fueron golpeados por una especie de fuerza invisible que los arrojó por los aires.

—Ahora pueden irse todos al mismo infierno —Volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba el Khan de las Llamas—. ¡Talión!

En el acto, Talión alzó una mano con la palma orientada hacia arriba. Una poderosa llamarada en espiral salió de su mano, consumiendo por completo a todos los guardias en medio de desgarradores gritos.

Aicila observó como los restos calcinados de los soldados del santuario caían del cielo e hizo una mueca de repugnancia. A pesar de ser una guerrera sumamente cruel, le gustaba mantener la imagen de una mujer muy femenina.

—Talión, eso fue muy desagradable —observó con fingida molestia—. Que asco.

El Khan de las Llamas no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a sonreír cínicamente, deleitándose con su obra. Hacer gala de sus poderes era una de las cosas que más le excitaban.

Sombrío sonrió maliciosamente y llevó la vista hacia la primera de las Doce Casas en busca de la menor señal de algún enemigo. No percibió ninguna presencia poderosa. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y no parecía haber nadie. Sin embargo, su escáner visual le decía todo lo contrario. Había una persona dentro del templo aguardándolos.

—Teniente —murmuró, llamando a uno de la tropa—. Investigue que hay dentro de esa construcción.

El militar abbadonita respondió con un saludo y le ordenó a dos de sus hombres que avanzarán cautelosamente hacia el templo con minaretes. Sin embargo, antes de que los soldados imperiales pudieran llegar a poner un pie dentro de la construcción, una enorme roca se desplomó de uno de los riscos cercanos. Los soldados imperiales apenas tuvieron tiempo de hacerse a un lado para no morir aplastados.

Talión frunció el entrecejo, apretó los dientes y alzó la vista para buscar enemigos en lo alto del risco. No así Tiamat y Aicila, quienes mantenían sus miradas fijas sobre la primera de las Doce Casas.

—Sal, maldito, sal de una vez —masculló Kadena, sujetando su cadena dorada entre sus manos y mirando en todas direcciones como esperando otro ataque—. No te escondas de nosotros.

De pronto, la silueta de un hombre apareció por la entrada del templo. Aquel desconocido emanaba un aura de color dorada de gran intensidad y poder. Cuando el misterioso guerrero finalmente salió a la luz de la luna, descubriendo su identidad, el aura que lo cubría desapareció paulatinamente.

—Han llegado. Desde hace tiempo venía sintiendo una perturbación del cosmos.

Aicila observó al guerrero del templo, escudriñándolo detenidamente con la mirada. Se trataba de un joven de tez clara, cabello largo morado y mirada tranquila. Llevaba puesto una imponente armadura hecha de oro y sobre sus espaldas descansaba una capa blanca.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes que osan perturbar la paz de este santuario? —preguntó en voz alta—. Soy Mu de Aries, guardián de este templo. Les advierto que mataré a todo aquel que intente pasar por esta Casa de Aries.

Todos los escáneres visuales se activaron automáticamente al unísono. Aunque a simple vista no lo aparentaba, Mu era un sujeto verdaderamente poderoso, quizás uno de los Santos más fuertes de los que habían en el Santuario de Atena.

—Vaya, pero que nivel de combate tan grande —observó Sombrío excitado—. Y eso que está tranquilo. ¿Qué tan poderoso será cuando usa sus poderes?

El Santo de Oro desvió la mirada hacia Sombrío y enarcó una ceja en tono pensativo. _"Su cosmos está lleno de maldad"_, pensó. _"¿Quiénes serán estos sujetos?"_.

Intrigado por la naturaleza del poder del Santo de Aires, Tiamat se adelantó al grupo dando unos cuantos pasos.

En el acto, Mu apartó su mirada del Khan del Lobo y la llevó hacia el extraño guerrero que se acercaba. La armadura negra que Tiamat portaba despedía energías malignas. También había algo en la mirada que lo inquietaba. Era una mirada fría.

—¿A qué dios sirven? —les preguntó el Santo de Aries sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Tiamat se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada de la Casa y soltó una risita burlona en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Qué dios? Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, te diré que sirvo a aquel que muy pronto se convertirá en el dios de todos los dioses —respondió el Khan con desdén—. De modo que tú eres el santo dorado que protege esta casa, ¿no es así? Los inútiles guardias de este lugar me dijeron que para pasar por ese templo primero debía derrotarte.

Mu asintió levemente con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada.

—Así es y mi deber es matar a todo aquel que intente pasar por esta Casa de Aries. Están advertidos.

El Khan del Dragón buscó con sus ojos la mirada de Mu. Una suave brisa agitó levemente los cabellos y las capas de ambos guerreros. Tiamat era un guerrero bastante experimentado y por lo mismo, sabía que no debía prejuzgar a ningún enemigo por las apariencias.

—Que interesante —exclamó Talión en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de Mu—. Matar a tipos como tú es lo que más me fascina —Juntó ambas muñecas con las manos abiertas haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera de fuego—. ¡Muere con mis llamas infernales!

El Khan de las Llamas estiró los brazos hacia delante, descargando una poderosa llamarada que surcó el aire formando una espiral en dirección a Mu. El ataque de fuego pasó por un costado de Tiamat, que quería ver cuál era la reacción del Santo de Aries; deseaba averiguar de lo que era capaz antes de enfrentarlo.

Mu sólo se limitó a levantar sus brazos a ambos costados y luego bajó la cabeza. Entonces, de pronto, un aura dorada rodeó su cuerpo completamente.

—_¡Crystal Wall! (Pared de Cristal)_

Un muro invisible, una pared de energía se materializó delante del santo para protegerlo. Las llamas de Talión se estrellaron con fuerza en la _Crystall Wall_ y se disiparon sin causar ningún daño. Al ver aquello, Tiamat confirmó sus sospechas: el hombre que tenía enfrente no era un guerrero ordinario.

—Mi llamas no funcionaron —murmuró Talión con desconcierto—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Yo lo mataré entonces —sentenció Sombrío a la vez que se frotaba las manos con expectación—. Esto será mejor que enfrentar al mocoso ese llamado Ranma.

El Khan del Lobo echó a andar hacia la Casa de Aries, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Tiamat alzó el brazo para indicarle que no avanzara más.

—Espera un momento, Sombrío, quiero ver personalmente que tan fuertes son los guerreros de este universo en comparación con nosotros. —Giró su cabeza para mirar al Khan de la Llamas por encima del hombro—. Talión, no te metas en esto, yo me encargaré de derrotar a este miserable gusano.

El Khan de las Llamas asintió no muy conforme con la idea. El hecho de ver que Mu era capaz de detener sus llamas hizo que el deseo de luchar contra él ardiera en su interior. Sin embargo, Tiamat había dado una orden y él, como todos los demás, sabía lo terrible que podía ser el líder de los Khans sí alguien se atrevía a desobedecerlo.

—¡Acaba con él! —gritó Shield emocionado—. Muéstrale nuestro poder absoluto.

—Ustedes sigan adelante —ordenó Tiamat sin apartar la mirada del Santo—. Es seguro de que encontrarán más guerreros en su camino hacia la cima. Mátenlos a todos, que no quede ni uno solo con vida.

—Bien, lo que tú ordenes —aceptó Asicila inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo, los guerreros imperiales desplegaron sus auras. Mu los observó de reojo y levantó la mano para ejecutar nuevamente la _Crystal Wall_. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Tiamat desplegó su aura con fuerza desatando fuertes ráfagas de aire que cimbraron toda la Casa de Aries.

—Ni lo pienses, Mu —murmuró el Khan del Dragón—. No te lo permitiré.

Mu frunció el entrecejo con irritación. Sí se descuidaba tan sólo un instante para impedir que los demás invasores pasaran por su casa, aquel sujeto llamado Tiamat podría aprovechar la ocasión para derrotarlo. Contrario a sus deseos, el santo dorado permaneció inmóvil y permitió que los invasores pasaran por la Casa de Aries sin ningún problema.

Una vez que los Khans y sus aliados atravesaron la primera de las Doce Casas y se alejaron por el camino escalonado de piedra blanca, Tiamat bajó la mirada y sonrió malévolamente.

—Es curioso, pero no tenía idea de que existían sujetos tan poderosos en este inmundo planeta. Es una verdadera sorpresa, Mu.

El Santo de Aries alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido con aquellas palabras.

—¿En este planeta? —repitió él con suspicacia—. ¿Quién eres tú y de donde vienes?

—Es verdad, no te he dicho mi nombre y sería injusto que llegarás al infierno sin saber quién fue quien te envió —hizo una pausa, alzó la mirada y se alisó los cabellos—. Yo soy Tiamat, Khan del Dragón y guerrero al servicio del imperio de Abbadón. Si te interpones en mi camino, te mataré. Eso te lo garantizo.

Mu le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

—No tengo idea de lo que dices, pero hace un momento pude sentir el cosmos de ese guerrero de armadura azul y me di cuenta que era un cosmos poderoso. Sin embargo, no te confíes, aparte de mí hay otros Santos que también lucharán para derrotar a tus amigos.

El Khan alzó la mirada y rió levemente.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti y menos por mí.

Tiamat cruzó sus manos, formando una diminuta esfera de fuego frente a él. La esfera de llamas le iluminó levemente el rostro resaltando su mirada malévola.

—_¡Drako Fire!_

A la velocidad del rayo, la pequeña esfera de fuego rasgó el aire, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Mu. El Santo de Aries permaneció inmóvil y esperó hasta casi el último segundo antes de desaparecer, eludiendo el ataque. La bola de fuego pasó de largo y se estrelló contra una columna, reduciéndola a escombros en medio de una atronadora explosión.

Con la misma velocidad que la luz, el Santo de Aries apareció a espaldas del Khan y, exhibiendo su codo, alzó el brazo derecho para tratar de golpearlo en la nuca. Tiamat permaneció indiferente, bajó el rostro y sonrió levemente. Sin la necesidad de volver la mirada hacia atrás supo inmediatamente que Mu estaba ahí. Ladeando la cabeza al extremo contrario, el Khan evitó el golpe y usando sus manos atrapó el brazo del santo para luego arrojarlo hacia delante.

Mu dio dos giros en el aire antes de aterrizar sobre sus dos pies, dándole la espalda.

—Eres rápido —observó Tiamat—. Esto hace que el combate sea interesante.

El guerrero de Aries frunció el entrecejo y se giró hacia su enemigo.

—Me doy cuenta de que no usaste toda tu fuerza.

El Khan sonrió cínicamente como quien se sabe descubierto.

—Es verdad, estoy estudiando tus movimientos. Lo que hiciste hace un momento fue una especie de teletransportación, ¿no es así?

—Si, la teletransportación es una de mis habilidades, pero eso no es todo.

El aura de Mu volvió a brillar a su alrededor. De pronto una de las enormes columnas de la Casa de Aries se desprendió de su lugar y se abalanzó sobre el Khan.

Tiamat levantó una mano con la palma abierta y disparó una ráfaga de luz, destruyendo la columna en un instante. Aprovechando la distracción del imperial, Mu se teletrasportó a un costado del guerrero imperial para atacarlo por sorpresa.

Un resplandor intenso apareció en la mano de Mu.

—_¡Stardust Revolution! (Revolución de Polvo Estelar)_

El Khan del Dragón se giró inmediatamente hacia su enemigo, pero fue demasiado tarde. El ataque del Santo de Aries lo golpeó en el centro del pecho, lanzándolo de espaldas contra un pilar. El cuerpo de Tiamat se estrelló en la estructura y cayó al suelo, desapareciendo bajó los escombros.

Mu observó las ruinas. Ciertamente, no esperaba haber derrotado a Tiamat con un solo golpe aunque fuese un Santo dorado. Todo era completo silencio ¿Acaso había ganado la batalla? No, ni el mismo se creía eso.

De pronto, una poderosa explosión de luz lanzó todos los escombros en diferentes direcciones. El guardián del Santuario tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos para evitar encandilarse. Su capa y cabellos se alzaron hacia atrás con violencia.

—¿Pero qué? —murmuró entre dientes.

Cuando al fin pudo ver, Mu descubrió la figura del Khan en medio de las ruinas observándolo fijamente. Su capa estaba rasgada y ya no llevaba el escáner visual en su cara, pero fuera de eso no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño. Una aura de color roja y aspecto llameante emanaba de su cuerpo, alzando sus cabellos hacia arriba levemente.

—Si que eres rápido, no había tenido un combate así desde hace bastante tiempo, Mu. Esto me alegra, ya que podré poner a prueba nuevamente todas mis habilidades como Khan guerrero.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Mu.

Tiamat incrementó todavía más el poder de su aura.

—Me doy cuenta de que tu aura es muy poderosa. Es mucha más fuerte que la de la mayoría de los individuos a los que me he enfrentado en otros universos.

Mu frunció el entrecejo con sorpresa; hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que por alguna razón no podía percibir la presencia del Khan.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ansiosamente—. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu cosmos?

—¿Cosmos? —repitió Tiamat, enarcando una ceja—. Ah, ya veo, de manera que así es como ustedes llaman al aura. Cosmos.

El aura del Khan continuó aumentando. A medida que su energía se hacía más fuerte, incontables ráfagas de aire empezaron a emanar de su cuerpo.

Al ver aquello, Mu desplegó totalmente el poder de su aura sin dejarse amedrentar. La imagen de un enorme Carnero apareció por atrás de él.

—¿A qué han venido a este santuario? —le inquirió el Santo de Aries con renovada determinación—. ¿A matar a la diosa Atena?

—¿Una diosa? —murmuró Tiamat, alzando una ceja—. Da lo mismo que te lo diga porque morirás aquí mismo, Mu de Aries. A pesar de tu enorme fuerza puedo darme cuenta de únicamente usas la fuerza del aura o cosmos para luchar y desgraciadamente eso no será suficiente para derrotarme.

Mu frunció el ceño con desconfianza y retrocedió un paso.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

El Khan del Dragón sonrió malévolamente y frunció el entrecejo en un gesto macabro.

—Te lo mostraré... .

Repentinamente, la figura del imperial se convirtió en un borrón y desapareció de la vista de Mu.

Antes de que el Santo pudiera darse cuenta, Tiamat apareció por atrás de él, suspendido en el aire. En una rápida acometida, el Khan se dejo caer en una patada contra Mu, golpeándolo en la nuca con fuerza.

El guerrero de la casa de Aries salió disparado hacia delante totalmente sin control y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, el Khan reapareció en su camino y con un fuerte puñetazo lo hizo caer en el suelo boca abajo.

Todavía Mu no había asimilaba lo sucedido cuando su enemigo volvió a aparecer por encima de él y lo sujetó por la cabeza. Volando rápidamente a la par del piso, el imperial arrastró el rostro de Mu por el suelo, destrozando el piso a su paso mientras los fragmentos volaban por los aires. Finalmente, con un rápido movimiento, Tiamat lanzó al Santo de Oro de cara contra uno de los enormes pilares.

La columna se partió por la mitad y derrumbó con un fuerte estruendo, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros.

—A eso me refería, Mu —murmuró Tiamat triunfantemente, dándole la espalda—. Ese es el poder de un Khan, sabandija. Ah, tenía tiempo que no me movía así. Me encanta tener este poder de destrucción.

Desplegando nuevamente el poder de su aura, el guerrero imperial dio la media vuelta y se lanzó volando directamente hacia el sitio donde suponía estaba Mu con la intención rematarlo.

Su victoria era segura.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Sorpresivamente, uno de los escombros emergió de la nube de polvo y se dirigió velozmente hacia Tiamat. El Khan del dragón apenas tuvo tiempo para detenerse y eludir el pedazo de roca, que le pasó por muy cerca.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —murmuró el guerrero imperial, desconcertado.

—No creas que te será tan fácil vencerme —le advirtió Mu, desplegando una aura poderosa—. Los Sagrados Guerreros de Atena no nos damos por vencidos tan fácilmente.

El Khan del Dragón sonrió levemente y frunció el entrecejo malévolamente mientras descendía frente a su antagonista. Mu, por su lado, tenía algunos raspones en el rostro y ya no llevaba la capa, pero fuera de eso se veía como si nada.

—Vaya, veo que no eres tan frágil como esperaba, maldito —dijo Tiamat, riendo levemente—. A partir de ahora comenzará la verdadera batalla así que mejor prepárate —colocó ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo. Desplegó su aura nuevamente—. Basura, te desapareceré en un instante... .

Una esfera de luz brillante apareció entre sus manos lanzando destellos luminosos en distintas direcciones.

—_¡Sha... ._

Mu, por su parte, alzó sus brazos para ejecutar nuevamente el_Stardust Revolution_ mientras elevaba más y más su cosmos. Esta vez, iba a usar todo su poder.

Girando los brazos violentamente hacia delante, Tiamat descargó el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ a la vez que Mu contraatacaba con el _Stardust Revolution_. Ambos ataques cruzaron el aire velozmente hasta chocar entre sí, despidiendo un intenso resplandor que arrojó incontables rayos de luz en distintas direcciones.

Algunos de los pilares fueron alcanzados y se derrumbaron en medio de numerosas explosiones de tamaño minúsculas.

_Astronave Churubusco_

Caminando apresuradamente hacia uno de los hangares, Casiopea iba meditando sobre la difícil situación que atravesaba la Alianza. Estaba absorta planeando la posible estrategia que debía seguir cuando de repente Lance la alcanzó en el pasillo.

—¡Espera, Casiopea! —la llamó con un grito.

La Celestial detuvo su marcha y se giró extrañada hacia el hermano de Cadmio que corría hacia ella para encararlo.

—¿Lance? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Lance se detuvo de golpe y exhaló.

—Me enteré que los imperiales abrieron otro punto de salto dimensional y que vas a ir a enfrentarlos tú sola.

—Ese Cariolano es un chismoso —murmuró la chica entre dientes para luego mirar a Lance directo a los ojos—. Bueno, sí, ¿y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? —le preguntó Lance exaltado—. Aunque seas una Celestial es demasiado peligroso para que vayas sin ninguna ayuda. No sabemos cuantos Khans hayan enviado esta vez.

La chica le sonrió con dulzura y luego colocó una mano en su hombro. Lance se ruborizó al instante y no pudo ni tragar saliva.

—Eh, no te preocupes —sonrió coquetamente—. Soy una chica fuerte.

—El zoquete tiene razón —murmuró Eclipse apareciendo por atrás de Lance—. Usted no debe ir sola, podrían matarla.

Casiopea se apartó de Lance y se volvió hacia el Espía Estelar completamente extrañada de su comportamiento. _"¿Eclipse preocupándose por otros?"_, pensó. _"Que extraño"_.

—Miren, les agradezco la preocupación, pero no tengo tiempo para esto —declaró deseando terminar con la discusión—. Ni Saulo ni Cadmio han vuelto. No podemos permitir que N´astarith siga apoderándose de las gemas. ¿Acaso vamos a quedarnos como idiotas aquí sin hacer nada mientras ese canalla reúne las gemas estelares?

Lance reflexionó un momento antes de hablar y asintió con la cabeza.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, pero no vamos a dejarte ir sola, tendrás que llevarnos contigo.

¿Llevarnos? Eclipse sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras pensaba la manera más rápida de zafarse de aquella situación comprometedora.

—Olvídelo, yo no voy a ninguna parte. No estoy loco para que me maten en una de sus aventuras.

—Si ya decía yo —murmuró Casiopea con una sonrisa mirando a Lance por encima del hombro—. Era extraño ver a un Espía Estelar preocupándose por otros, ¿no?

Eclipse frunció el entrecejo con enfado. Realmente le molestaba que lo compararan con otros Espías cuando él se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre de honor.

—¿De qué rayos habla? Sí no fuera por mí, la Alianza no sabría ni para donde caminar

Casiopea apartó a Eclipse de su camino con una mano.

—Si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer... .

—Esperen, yo quiero ir también —se oyó decir a alguien más.

Todos estaban tan metidos en la discusión que ninguno advirtió la súbita llegada de la joven princesa de Papunika. Avanzando tranquilamente, Leona se colocó a un costado de Lance.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Leona? —preguntó Casiopea, volviéndose hacia la princesa con una expresión de desconcierto—. Me temo que no te entendí.

—Dije que quiero ir contigo —insistió Leona con determinación dando un paso al frente—. Tú sola no podrás con esos guerreros, déjame acompañarte.

Casiopea sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Leona. Aunque eran casi del mismo tamaño, las botas que ella llevaba puestas, la hacían verse un poco más alta.

—Lo lamento, princesa, pero no puedo permitirlo. Usted no debe arriesgarse innecesariamente. Saulo fue muy claro en eso.

Leona le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse rehusándose a aceptar eso.

—Tengo que ir contigo, no queda nadie más para acompañarte.

—Te equivocas, Leona —le rebatió Lance en voz alta—. Eclipse y yo iremos.

Ella se volvió hacia el Celestial para mirarlo.

—Aun así, yo deseo acompañarlos.

—¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? —le preguntó Eclipse exaltado—. No tiene la menor idea de la clase de guerreros que quizás hayan enviado esta vez... .

—No importa —le interrumpió Leona sin perder la compostura—. Dai no está aquí y sé que sí estuviera no dudaría en ayudarlos. Yo debo hacer lo mismo.

Lance observó la mirada de Leona mientras ésta hablaba. La joven princesa de Papunika se veía tan segura, tan decidida que no dejaba ninguna duda, había nacido para ser una líder.

—No es necesario que te arriesgues, Leona —comenzó a decirle—. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo.

—Pero, mi magia podría curarlos en caso de que quedaran heridos —insistió la princesa que se resistía a darse por vencida—. Déjenme acompañarlos.

—Es verdad —dijo Casiopea alzando la voz—. Ustedes me dijeron que Leona y sus amigos usan un tipo de magia que puede curar las heridas, ¿no es verdad?

—Bueno, sí —respondió el Celestial con un encogimiento de hombros—. Usa un hechizo llamado _Bejoma_ o algo así.

Casiopea sonrió y giró el rostro hacia Leona.

—Sé que quizás me vaya a meter en un problema por esto, pero está bien, princesa venga conmigo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la soberana de Papunika.

—¿Qué, qué? —Eclipse no se la podía creer—. Casiopea, ¿no estarás hablando en serio?

—Ella es una princesa como yo —señaló la Celestial—. Y sus poderes pueden serme de utilidad —hizo una pausa y comenzó a andar—. Ahora sí nos disculpan.

Antes de que alguien objetar su decisión, Casiopea y Leona se dirigieron hacia el hangar dejando a Lance y a Eclipse de una sola pieza y con la boca abierta.

—Mujeres —murmuró el Espía cruzándose de brazos—. Demonios, ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Cómo que "ahora qué"? —preguntó Lance fieramente—. No podemos dejar que vayan solas, mi hermano nos mataría sí se entera que dejamos que Leona y Casiopea se encargaran de la misión. Yo iré con ellas.

El Celestial echó a caminar por el pasillo tras las princesas. Eclipse bajó la mirada al suelo y exhaló profundamente. Meneó la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a correr detrás de Lance

—No sé como diablos me metí en todo esto —murmuró para sí.

A bordo del _Águila Real 32_, Cadmio, Dai, Astroboy, Ranma y los otros aguardaban en el espacio a que la flota terrícola terminara de reunirse. Una vez que todo estuviera listo, la flota de naves viajaría al universo donde la armada de la Alianza Estelar los esperaba. El profesor Ochanomizu estaba fascinado con los controles del _Águila Real_ e iba de un lado para otro en el puente, observando todo con curiosidad.

Con la mirada perdida en las estrellas, Dai meditaba en la reciente batalla que había sostenido en el mundo de Astro. No había esperado que sus poderes pudieran llegar a esos niveles, alzó la mano y contempló su puño por un momento.

Durante la batalla con el guerrero meganiano Sword, el símbolo del Dragón había aparecido fugazmente en él y eso nunca había sucedido antes por lo que no podía evitar sentir dudas al respecto. El poder que había sentido en ese breve momento había sido increíble, jamás se había sentido tan poderoso en toda su vida como en aquel instante ¿acaso ese era el límite de sus fuerzas o podían llegar a ser más altas todavía? ¿Podría ser tan fuerte como Baran o incluso superarlo?

—¿En que piensas, Dai ? —la pregunta de Poppu lo regresó a la realidad.

—Pensaba en mis poderes —respondió el chico volviendo el rostro hacia su amigo—. Durante la batalla con esos guerreros, el símbolo del dragón apareció en mi mano en lugar de mi frente.

—¿En tu mano? —repitió Poppu, alzando una ceja visiblemente sorprendido—. Es extraño, jamás había sucedido que recuerde.

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así, me preguntaba cuál es el verdadero alcance de mis poderes como Caballero Dragón —murmuró Dai examinando sus manos—. Baran me dijo que era sorprendente la manera en que podía manejar el poder del símbolo a pesar de mi edad.

—Mmm, pues sí que es raro —dijo Poppu, luego rodeó el cuello de Dai con su brazo y tras un momento, sonrió—. Pero eso no debe preocuparnos, ¿o sí? Lo importante es vencer a N´astarith, así que sí tus poderes se están incrementando mejor para nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Dai asintió con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Poppu.

A unos pasos de donde ambos chicos charlaban, Cadmio los observaba de discretamente. Mientras los veía sonreír no pudo evitar llevar su mente hacia el pasado, a la época de cuando era más joven y entrenaba duramente para convertirse en un Caballero Celestial. Recordó las veces que Astrea le sugería sonreír a menudo, las veces que ella le animaba a seguir adelante y lo confortaba en sus fracasos.

Apretó los puños y llevó la vista hacia la ventana del puente observando su tenue reflejo, los Khans pagarían por la muerte de su amada, eso era algo que se había jurado a sí mismo y estaba deseoso de cumplir.

—Señor, el comandante Antilles nos informa que la flota ha terminado de reunirse y espera nuestras instrucciones —anunció el primer oficial en voz alta sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué le digo?

El Celestial se volvió hacia el oficial para darle instrucciones.

—Dígale que coloque sus naves atrás de la nuestra y que se preparé a seguirnos una vez que el punto de salto dimensional se formará.

Ochanomizu enarcó una ceja.

—¿Punto de salto? Ah, vamos se refiere al túnel que nos llevará hasta su universo, ¿verdad?

—Así es, profesor —afirmó Ranma interviniendo en la discusión—. Ahora viajaremos al universo donde habitan los amigos de Cadmio.

Ochanomizu parecía más emocionado que antes.

—Es todo un acontecimiento —expresó.

Cadmio alzó los ojos y meneó la cabeza negativamente. Que sujeto, pensó.

Viendo aquello, Astroboy se volvió hacia Ryoga con una pregunta.

—Oye, Ryoga, ¿Cadmio siempre está enojado?

Ryoga no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

—¿Enojado? —repitió irónico—. Que va, ahora es cuando está de buenas, Astro, tú no lo has visto realmente enojado.

Por un momento, Astroboy no supo que decir y llevó su mirada hacia donde estaba Hyunkel. Al igual que Cadmio, aquel misterioso joven de cabello gris no hablaba mucho y permanecía distante, lejos de lo demás. _"Quizás todos sean así"_, pensó contrariado.

_Este de Siberia._

El hielo era tan extenso y carente de color que contrastaba con la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, de modo que sobre la tierra sólo reinaba el color blanco: infinito y eterno.

El frío era tan extremoso que no cualquiera podía soportarlo, aunque claro, el clima de la región no era ningún obstáculo para Hyoga, quien había pasado buena parte de su vida en medio de esos parajes tan desolados mientras se preparaba para ser un Santo de Bronce.

Caminó por la nieve. La ventisca amainó, y sus huellas quedaron grabadas en la nieve. Cuando miró hacía el altar de hielo que había enfrente de él no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia y tristeza. Su visita a Siberia no era por azar o accidente, sino que obedecía a un propósito en especifico; el visitar el altar de su difunta madre.

Cuando al fin llegó hasta el altar, junto ambas manos y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras el aire frió agitaba sus rubios cabellos levemente.

—He vuelto, mamá —murmuró—. En verdad me haces mucha falta, sin embargo tu recuerdo me ha dado la fuerza para seguir adelante y te agradezco por ello... .

De pronto guardó silencio, abrió los ojos y volvió la vista hacia el horizonte como buscando algo más allá de las montañas. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón podía sentir un extraño e inusual cosmos en dirección al Santuario de Atena.

—¿Qué es este misterioso cosmos? —preguntó en voz alta—. Es muy poderoso y esta lleno de maldad.

_China  
_ _Cinco Picos_

La cascada de Rozan lucía igual que la última vez que la había visitado, pero esta vez había un detalle que le era imposible pasar por alto, su antiguo maestro ya no estaba sentado frente a ella.

Shiryu volvió la mirada de un extremo a otro buscándolo, pero fue inútil, sencillamente ya no estaba. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en la dulce Shunrei, quien oraba de rodillas en un apartado rincón a orillas de un acantilado.

—Shunrei, ¿en dónde esta el maestro? —le preguntó Shiryu, acercándose.

La chica abandonó sus rezos y se volvió hacia él sin poder ocultar la alegría que le daba verlo de nuevo por ahí. Se puso de pie y corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Shiryu! —gritó alegremente—. ¡Has vuelto!

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió los brazos para recibirla.

Shunrei rodeó el cuello de Shiryu con ambas manos y recargó la cabeza contra su pecho mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad escurrían por sus ojos.

—Que bueno que viniste, Shiryu —musitó.

Shiryu bajó al mirada y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Shunrei, ¿dónde esta el maestro?

La chica se apartó un poco y repuso:

—El maestro ha vuelto al Santuario, Shiryu, pero no quiso decirme la razón

—¿Al Santuario? —repitió extrañado—. ¿Estás completamente segura?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, dijo que debía cumplir con su destino.

Shiryu llevó la mirada hacia el horizonte y sintió aquella presencia maligna en dirección al Santuario. Al cabo de un momento, se volvió hacia Shunrei y dijo:

—En ese caso yo también iré hacia el Santuario, tengo que averiguar que es lo que sucede.

—¡No, Shiryu! —exclamó Shunrei, tomándolo de las ropas—. No vayas, por favor.

Shiryu frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que lo que estaba sucediendo, ni del porque su viejo maestro había dejado la cascada de Rozan. Sin embargo no tenía que ser un genio para saber que todas las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban en el Santuario.

_Continuará... ._


	40. EL COSMOS MÁS PODEROSO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

**EL COSMOS MÁS PODEROSO**

_Tokio, Japón  
__Mansión Kido_

Shun, uno de los santos protectores de Saori Kido, abrió las ventanas de la habitación para contemplar el cielo nocturno y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Mientras admiraba las distintas constelaciones no pudo evitar pensar en su querido hermano Ikki y en su amigo Seiya. Éste último había vuelto a Grecia para averiguar sobre su desaparecida hermana Seika, aunque no había vuelto a saber más de él.

—Espero que Seiya tengo éxito —musitó para sí—. Ha pasado por muchas cosas y merece estar con su hermana.

En ese instante, Shun percibió la misma extraña energía maligna que Hyoga y Shiryu habían sentido respectivamente. Algo extraño ocurría en Santuario de la diosa Atena. De pronto, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe dando entrada a Tatsumi, el leal mayordomo de Saori.

—Shun, algo terrible ha ocurrido —anunció con voz trémula.

El joven se volvió enseguida hacia Tatsumi, completamente intrigado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tastumi?

El mayordomo se explicó con mayor precisión.

—Hace unos momentos escuche en las noticias sobre unas extrañas y gigantescas naves que han aparecido por toda la Tierra y están sembrando la destrucción. Mucha gente ha muerto en las últimas horas.

—¿Unas naves?

Shun frunció el entrecejo con escepticismo y tras un momento giró la cabeza hacia la ventana para ver el cielo nuevamente. ¿Acaso tendría alguna relación la aparición de esas naves de las que hablaba el mayordomo con el extraño cosmos que estaba sintiendo? Completamente contrariado, Shun volvió el rostro hacia Tatsumi.

—Debo ir al Santuario —dijo finalmente—. Sí lo que dices es verdad entonces Atena podría estar en peligro.

Tatsumi bajó la mirada y meneó al cabeza.

—No, Shun. Ni tú ni los demás Santos deben acercarse al Santuario o morirán.

Shun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de Tatsumi. ¿Sí volvía al Santuario moriría? Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que debía volver cuanto antes al Santuario de la diosa Atena.

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Sailor Maker no pudo resistirlo más. Se removió violentamente afectada por el canto de Suzú y finalmente se desmayó. La Khan de la Banshee sonrió malévolamente complacida con su obra.

—Que lástima que no hayas aguantar más, apenas iba empezando.

Jesús Ferrer luchó con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie decidido a seguir peleando, pero la vista se le nubló y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo. Los golpes que Suzú le había asestado habían sido terribles; se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió varias de sus costillas rotas. Él se considera a sí mismo el guerrero más poderoso de Megazoar y verse superado al principio de un combate era una experiencia nueva para él.

Volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Josh y entornó la mirada. El chico no se movía; aparentemente estaba desmayado. ¿Qué clase de poder tenían las guerreras de N´astarith? Sus fuerzas no eran nada para ellas y sí insistía en combatirlas directamente de seguro lo matarían. Ciertamente, había que actuar con inteligencia.

A unos metros de distancia, Liria hizo un ademán con la mano para dispersar la neblina provocada por el poder de Sailor Mercury. Ahora tenía a las Sailors Senshi a la vista nuevamente y no estaba dispuesta a cometer más errores.

—Denme la gema estelar o las mataré.

Ambas Inner Senshi se miraron descorazonadas. No había manera de escapar ni de ponerse a salvo.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Asiont se puso de pie para ir en ayuda de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Moon. Echó una rápida mirada a los demás para evaluar la situación; Amoudez y Azrael estaban inconscientes; Sailor Meaker estaba en suelo y, según percibía, su aura estaba muy débil al igual que la de Sailor Jupiter y Mars; Andrea estaba igualmente desmayada y Jesús Ferrer... ¿estaba herido?

El Celestial frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia. ¿Qué había sucedido mientras combatía a Eneri? ¿Acaso el meganiano más fuerte de todos era incapaz de sostener un combate con una Kha Khan? Sin duda lo dicho por Eneri era verdad, la diferencia entre un Khan y un Kha Khan era abrumadora.

Asiant se detuvo por un momento y se sujetó el rostro con una mano, la vista se le nubló momentáneamente y se tambaleó, aún estaba muy débil. Liria se dio cuenta de que el Celestial se había puesto de pie y extendiendo una mano contra él, liberó una fuerza invisible que lo empujó hacia atrás.

—¡Asiont! —gritó Mercury, llamándolo.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Sailor Venus a su vez.

Jesús observó lo sucedido con angustia. Sí el tal Asiont no podía hacer nada contra ellas, él menos. Sólo quedaba una oportunidad y debía usarla. Se levantó y empezó a reunir las energías que le quedaban aún a sabiendas de que eso podría costarle la vida.

En tanto, la Khan de la Naturaleza se aproximó a Sailor Moon decidida a obtener la gema sagrada.

—¡Sí no me entregas la gema, yo... .

Su escáner visual se encendió de pronto, avisándole del poder que Ferrer estaba reuniendo. Simultáneamente, Suzú y Eneri llevaron sus rostros hacia el príncipe meganiano.

Aprovechando la distracción, Sailor Moon se apartó de la Khan de la Naturaleza y fue al auxilio de Sailor Mars llevando la gema estelar consigo.

Atraídas por el increíble poder que Jesús estaba concentrando, las Khans se reunieron en el centro del auditorio y se colocaron frente al traidor.

—¿Qué intentas, gusano? —le preguntó Eneri burlándose—. Sabes bien que tu poder es insignificante... .

Ferrer aparentó no escucharla y continuó elevando más y más su aura. De pronto extendió ambas manos con las palmas vueltas hacia ellas y dejó escapar una ráfaga de luz que avanzó lentamente.

Suzú sonrió. Ciertamente, aquel rayo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para lastimarlas, pero algo extraño estaba por suceder. En vez de que el rayo se dirigiera hacia ellas, dio un giro inesperado y empezó a formar un círculo alrededor de las guerreras.

Atrapadas en medio de aquel extraño aro de luz que las rodeaba, las guerreras imperiales miraron en todas direcciones desconcertadas. ¿Qué era lo que el traidor intentaba?

—Inútil, esto no nos detendrá —alzó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante—. ¡Muere!

Un meteorito de energía del tamaño de un puño cruzó la sala y alcanzó a Ferrer en el pecho atravesando su armadura como sí ésta no existiera. Con sus últimas fuerzas, el meganiano liberó la energía que le quedaba y dio un fuerte grito.

De pronto, una especie de agujero de luz apareció en medio del grupo de guerreras imperiales y las tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —gritó Suzú sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. ¡No puede ser!

Hasta ese momento, las Khans se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Jesús Ferrer había creado una pequeña puerta dimensional con su energía, una puerta para arrojarlas a otra dimensión y librarse de ellas. Sailor Mercury estaba asombrada con la maniobra al igual que Sailor Venus.

Eneri trató de huir desplegando su aura, pero fue demasiado tarde. El agujero creció rápidamente y un segundo después, la engulló junto con las demás Khans incluyendo el cadáver de Sepultura y los soldados meganianos y abbadonitas que había por ahí desmayados. Todos desaparecieron en un instante sin dejar rastro.

Jesús sonrió levemente, alzó la vista al cielo y se desplomó como un costal de piedras.

Asiont no podía creerlo, pero era cierto; las Khans se habían ido. Volvió la vista hacia un costado y descubrió el dulce rostro de Sailor Mercury, quien estaba hincada con una rodilla en el suelo a su lado.

—Déjame ayudarte, Asiont —le dijo

El Celestial asintió con una sonrisa y tomó la mano que Mercury le ofrecía.

_Sistema Adur_

Una nave _Águila Real_ abandonó su lugar en la flota aliada. En su interior, Casiopea daba varias instrucciones a los pilotos para que volaran rumbo a espacio abierto y una vez ahí, iniciar el traslado dimensional.

La princesa Leona y Lance charlaban acerca de la misión y los peligros que ésta entrañaba mientras que Eclipse permanecía en un rincón apartado. Todavía no podía creer que lo hubieran enredado en otra misión en contra del imperio, sin embargo había algo que le impedía alejarse de la Alianza. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lazos de amistad con Lance y los otros?

Sacudió la cabeza. Él era un Espía Estelar y no podía darse el lujo de mezclar las relaciones personales con el trabajo. Terminaría aquella misión y se iría para siempre. No haría más trabajos para la Alianza Estelar.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Casiopea a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás preocupado?

Eclipse se volvió hacia la Celestial.

—Pensaba que ya tengo mucho tiempo con ustedes. Es definitivo, luego de esta misión me marcho.

Casiopea sonrió con suspicacia.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó divertida—. Admítelo, en el fondo nos estimas y no quieres irte, Eclipse.

Él la miró con fingida indiferencia.

—Claro que no. Ustedes son clientes, sólo eso.

La chica iba a decirle que no le creía toda esa charada cuando de repente uno de los pilotos habló por encima del hombro.

—Captamos un punto de salto dimensional frente a nosotros.

La noticia cogió a todos por sorpresa. Al instante, Leona, Lance, Casiopea y Eclipse se acercaron a la ventana frontal del puente. Un orificio luminoso empezaba a formarse delante de su nave.

En el _Churubusco_, el almirante Cariolano puso la flota en alerta. No sabía quien diablos aparecería por aquella puerta dimensional y no quería correr riesgos. Dos destructores se enfilaron y apuntaron con todos sus cañones al punto de luz.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rey Lazar, entrando al puente—. ¿Captaron algo?

Una estridente sirena sonaba, a modo de alarma ante las extrañas lecturas que aparecían en las pantallas.

Cariolano asintió.

—Así es, señor. Tenemos una puerta dimensional en el cuadrante rojo, justo frente a nosotros.

Lazar se dirigió hacia la pantalla principal y estudió la imagen atentamente.

De pronto, el _Águila Real 32_ emergió de aquel orificio luminoso seguida de cerca por miles de cazas de combate y algunas naves de tamaño mayor.

—¡Es la nave de Cadmio! —observó el rey de Adur sin ocultar su alegría.

—Sí, pero, ¿quiénes son los demás? —preguntó Cariolano.

—Señor, estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde _Águila Real 32_ —señaló uno de los técnicos del centro de comunicaciones—. Es el señor Cadmio.

La principal pantalla visora se iluminó y una imagen del Caballero Celestial apareció en ella.

Lazar se acercó un poco más a la pantalla.

—Cadmio, es bueno ver que regresaste... ¿conseguiste impedir que los del imperio se quedaran con la gema?

El Celestial no pudo disimular el enojo que le daba recordar lo sucedido con los guerreros meganianos.

—No —exhaló molesto—. Esos miserables se las arreglaron para escapar llevándose la gema estelar. Estuvimos a punto de quitárselas, pero en el último momento tuve que escoger entre salvar a unas personas e ir por la gema.

El rey de Adur bajó la mirada. Él como todos, sabía que con cada gema que los imperiales consiguieran, el riesgo de que la galaxia cayera en manos de N´astarith crecía.

Cariolano se acercó.

—Ya veo, no pudieron evitarlo —murmuró con desaprobación.

—A pesar de todo, conseguí algo de ayuda —continuó Cadmio, negándose a que aquella derrota le arrebatara la esperanza—. Encontramos un planeta muy similar a la Tierra y en ella sus habitantes accedieron a ayudarnos.

Ochanomizu entró lentamente al campo de transmisión. Cadmio lo miró por encima del hombro y luego se volvió hacia Lazar y Cariolano nuevamente.

—Él es el profesor Ochanomizu —hizo un gesto con la mano mostrando al científico—. Él fue quien se encargó de ayudarnos a convencer a los gobiernos de su mundo a donar su apoyo.

El soberano de Adur llevó la mirada hacia el científico y lo observó detenidamente.

—Se lo agradecemos, profesor —murmuró—. Espero que comprenda que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy poderoso.

Ochanomizu inclinó levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Sí, es un honor conocerlo, majestad —murmuró, sacando un pañuelo blanco de su saco—. Ya Cadmio nos explicó todo el asunto.

En ese momento, las puertas de acceso al puente del _Águila Real 32_ se abrieron de golpe dando entrada al capitán Antilles, comandante de la fuerza expedicionaria. Tenía poco más de cincuenta años y presentaba el aspecto poco cariñoso de un bulldog humano.

—Capitán —dijo Ochanomizu volviendo la vista hacia él—. ¿Cómo va todo?

Cadmio miró al militar con indiferencia y luego regresó la mirada a la pantalla en espera de la reacción de Lazar.

Antilles entró al campo de transmisión.

—Bien, profesor —respondió el capitán—. Todavía no puedo creer en todo eso del viaje dimensional. Espero que estos extraterrestres nos traten bien. No en balde estamos arriesgando el pellejo para ayudarlos.

El almirante Cariolano enarcó una ceja. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo?

Ochanomizu, que parecía entender lo que Cariolano estaba pensando, intervino para tratar de aliviar la situación.

—Capitán Antilles —hizo gesto con la mano mostrando a Lazar—. Él es uno de los lideres de la Alianza Estelar.

Lazar asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose amigable.

—Le agradecemos su ayuda, comandante.

—Veo que tienen bastantes naves —observó Antilles—. Me parece que extraño que no hayan podido vencer al tal N´astarith.

Astroboy, Dai, Ranma y los otros, con excepción de Hyunkel, se acercaron hasta la pantalla atraídos por la conversación.

—No es tan sencillo, comandante —le aseguró Lazar con las manos entrelazadas delante de él—. Créame que los hemos intentado sin resultado. El enemigo es sumamente poderoso.

Antilles le dedicó una mirada llena de escepticismo por no decir de desconfianza. A pesar de que había visto los videos donde se mostraba la manera en como aquel Devastador Estelar imperial extraterrestre había acabado con los cazas terrícolas de su mundo, le costaba bastante trabajo creer que aquella enorme armada de naves de guerra fuera incapaz de hacer algo.

Por unos momentos, Antilles pensó que todo aquello no era más que una farsa. Que de un momento a otro aquellos extraterrestres lo iban a tomar preso y a destruir a todos sus pilotos ahí mismo para luego regresar a la Tierra a invadirla. Ciertamente, sentía desconfianza de todos, incluyendo el profesor Ochanomizu y Astroboy.

—Lo veo algo tenso, comandante —observó Cariolano con suspicacia—. ¿Le ocurre algo?

En realidad, al viejo almirante de la flota aliada tampoco le daba confianza el comandante Antilles. Había algo en su actitud que lo le acababa de convencer.

Antilles, por su parte, volvió la mirada hacia él para observarlo con aburrimiento.

—Estoy bien, sólo agotado —dijo en un tono sin emoción—. Mis hombres están cansados también y deseo saber sí existe un sitio donde puedan hospedarlos.

Cariolano volvió la vista hacia Lazar. Sí los cálculos no le fallaban, debía haber al menos unas doscientas mil naves con todo lo que ello implicaba. En el _Churubusco_ había espacio para albergar a 30 millones de tripulantes, pero ya mantenían a miles de refugiados de diferentes mundos y estaban algo escasos de espacio libre.

El almirante Aliado volvió la vista hacia Cadmio en busca de ayuda, pero el Caballero Celestial sólo se limitó a encogerse en hombros como sí no le importara el problema.

Lazar reflexionó antes de hablar.

—Pueden desembarcar en nuestra nave, pero estamos algo escasos de espacio así que no podemos garantizarle un sitio amplio para todos.

Antilles miró a Ochanomizu y Astroboy con el rabillo del ojo y tras un instante de silencio asintió.

—Está bien, mis hombres son soldados no turistas, bastara con un sitio donde puedan dormir y algo de comer.

—De acuerdo, lo esperamos para reunirnos y exponerle nuestro plan de batalla —prosiguió Lazar—. Quizás pueda aportar alguna idea.

El capitán Antilles hizo una especie de saludo militar, inclinó levemente la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta. Antes de retirarse del puente, se volvió hacia el profesor Ochanomizu.

—Profesor, espero que estos extraterrestres no estén planeando nada turbio —le susurró—. Tenga cuidado.

El profesor se limpió el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo sin acabar de asimilar lo dicho por Antilles. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el comandante abandonó el puente.

—Ese tipo es un idiota —murmuró Cadmio con desprecio.

Dai y Astroboy se volvieron hacia él para mirarlo.

—Oye, Cadmio, no seas grosero —le reprendió Cariolano—. Ellos están arriesgando tanto o más que nosotros.

Hasta ese momento, el Celestial cayó en cuenta de que había una nave _Águila Real_ fuera de la formación. _"¿Se tratará de otra misión?"_, pensó él.

—¿A dónde va esa nave? —preguntó sin darle importancia a las palabras del almirante.

—¿Te refieres al _Águila Real 4_? —inquirió a su vez el rey Lazar—. Hace poco captamos más disturbios dimensionales, creemos que el imperio ha abierto una nueva puerta y... .

—Perfecto, yo iré —le interrumpió Cadmio, provocando la sorpresa de todos sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué que? —Poppu no podía creerlo, era absurdo, apenas acaban de regresar—. ¿No hablarás en serio?

—Sí quieres te bajó de la nave, niño —le dijo el Celestial sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—. No me interesa llevar lastre.

Lazar y Cariolano se miraron entre sí, consternados.

—Lo lamento mucho, Cadmio, pero Casiopea se hará cargo de la misión —declaró Cariolano con firmeza—. Regresa al _Churubusco_.

En ese momento, la imagen en la pantalla visora de la nave de Cadmio se partió a la mitad. El rostro de Casiopea apareció a un costado de la imagen de Lazar y Cariolano. Casi simultáneamente, ocurrió lo mismo en la pantalla visora del puente de mando del _Churubusco_.

—Cadmio, que bueno que regresaste —dijo la chica—. En este momento la princesa Leona, Lance, Eclipse y yo vamos a ir hacia otro universo para detener a los imperiales.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Cariolano exaltado, fulminando con la mirada a la Celestial—. ¿Cómo que la princesa Leona está contigo?

Casiopea sonrió cínicamente.

—Creo que ya debo irme —masculló mostrando una enorme sonrisa—. Nos veremos después.

Atrás de la Celestial, Eclipse se encogió de hombros y alzó la vista al techo.

—Genial, aquí vamos otra vez.

Cadmio se levantó de su puesto y se acercó furioso a la pantalla.

—¿Vas a ir acompañada de esos idiotas? —preguntó, apenas conteniéndose—. No se hable más del asunto, yo iré.

Dai se acercó más a la pantalla para entrar en la conversación.

—¿Leona?

—Hola, Dai —lo saludó la princesa de Papunika apareciendo por un costado de Casiopea, agitando la mano—. Esta vez me toca a mí.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el chico—. Es demasiado peligroso.

Cadmio le lanzó una mirada asesina a la princesa, pero Leona lo ignoró.

—Nada de eso, princesita —estalló el Celestial—. Bájense de la nave ahora. —De pronto descubrió a su hermano menor al fondo de la pantalla—. Lance, ¿cómo diablos permites que se lleven a esa mocosa en la misión?

Lance sonrió nerviosamente.

—En realidad no me pidieron permiso.

Cariolano estaba furioso. Aunque Leona viniera de otra dimensión, era considerara una dirigente y se debía garantizar su seguridad como se hacía con el resto de delegados que habitaban en el _Churubusco_. No podía permitir que arriesgaran su vida así como así. El comportamiento de Casiopea era imperdonable.

—Casiopea, regresa de inmediato, es una orden —vociferó el almirante, provocando el sobresalto del rey Lazar.

De pronto, la estática comenzó a inundar el lado de la pantalla que mostraba el rostro de la Celestial.

—No escuchamos bien —declaró Casiopea—. Partimos enseguida... .

No se escuchó nada más. La transmisión se interrumpió de golpe y Cariolano dio un fuerte golpe a la consola que tenía enfrente con el puño cerrado.

—Malvada, chiquilla, voy a acusarte con tu padre —murmuró antes de girarse hacia sus oficiales—. Ordénenles al _Águila Real 56_ y _34_ que eviten que la nave de Casiopea se vaya —se volvió hacia la imagen de Cadmio, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, la transmisión se cortó.

—Ese Cadmio—murmuró furioso—. Es un maldito engreído.

Cuando la pantalla visora del puente se aclaró, mostró como la nave de Casiopea y Leona volaba a través de la flota de cazas de combate traídos por Cadmio con rumbo a espacio abierto. Cariolano no pudo evitar dar otro golpe en la consola con el puño.

En el puente de mando del _Águila Real 32_, Cadmio se dirigió a los pilotos apresuradamente. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que la nave de Casiopea estuviera fuera de su alcance.

—Sigan al_ Águila Rea 4_ —ordenó.

Los pilotos se miraron entre sí sin saber que hacer.

—¡Hagan los que les digo! —vociferó Cadmio.

Uno de los pilotos tragó saliva con dificultad y tomando los controles empezó a hacer girar la nave.

Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Ochanomizu y Poppu se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Oye, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó Ranma atónito—. Acabamos de regresar y ya nos vamos de nuevo. Al menos hay que comer un poco.

El Celestial lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia su puesto donde se sentó en completo silencio.

—Olvida eso, Leona podría estar en peligro —dijo Dai preocupado—. Debemos ir.

Moose no parecía muy dispuesto.

—Claro que no —masculló—. Yo ya tuve suficiente de esto, quiero bajar ahora.

De pronto Poppu se acercó hasta Dai, mostrándose muy nervioso.

—Oye, Dai, no hablarás en serio. Apenas acabamos de volver, necesitamos descansar un poco —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia el Caballero Inmortal en busca de ayuda—. ¿No es verdad, Hyunkel ?

—Hay que ir —declaró Hyunkel con indiferencia—. Debemos ayudar en lo que sea posible.

—Es verdad —asintió Astroboy, acercándose por un extremo—. Los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos son muy poderosos.

Poppu sacudió la cabeza. A su juicio, él era el único sensato en aquella nave.

—¿Están locos? —preguntó a los cuatro vientos—. Necesitamos practicar más —hizo una pausa y se acercó a Ranma para sujetarlo por las ropas—. Esos sujetos son muy fuertes, ¿no lo recuerdan?

Ranma se lo quitó de encima con una ademán.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud de superioridad—. Me parece que no eres muy valiente que digamos.

Poppu frunció el entrecejo, molesto con la crítica.

—¿Qué dices? Por sí no lo sabes, en mi mundo yo soy reconocido como un guerrero muy valiente.

El profesor Ochanomizu se limpió el sudor de la frente por tercer vez en lo que iba del viaje y se volvió hacia Cadmio.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué sucede?

El Caballero Celestial le dedicó una mirada fría, sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

—Mejor sujétate de donde pueda, gordito.

Ochanomizu enarcó una ceja en tono pensativo, pero cuando la nave hizo un violento acelerón que lo derribó, entonces entendió a que se refería Cadmio con eso de "Mejor sujétate de donde pueda".

La nave de Casiopea y Leona, el _Águila Real 4_, salió disparada hacia espacio abierto seguida de cerca por el _Águila Real 32_ y más atrás por las _Águilas Real 56 _y _34_.

_Águila Real 4._

—¿Crees que lo logremos? —aventuró Lance, dirigiéndose a Casiopea.

Ella se volvió para mirarle por encima del hombro.

—Te preocupas demasiado —le dijo sonriendo. Volvió la mirada al frente—. Inicien el traslado.

Los pilotos acataron la orden y la nave empezó a acelerar más y más. De pronto el orificio de luz que anunciaba el surgimiento de una puerta dimensional apareció frente a la nave.

—Lo sabía —murmuró Eclipse—. Mi vocecita interna me dijo que no me levantara hoy.

El _Águila Real 4_ atravesó la abertura dimensional, desapareciendo en su interior con brillante destello.

La nave de Cadmio aceleró poniendo los motores al límite y consiguió introducirse a tiempo con unos cuantos centímetros de margen. Desgraciadamente, el _Águila Real 56_ y _34_ no tuvieron tanta suerte, el agujero se cerró antes de que pudieran acercare lo suficiente para seguirlos.

Gracias a la pantalla visora del puente de mando, Lazar y Cariolano habían sido testigos de todo lo ocurrido. El almirante bajó la mirada y apoyándose con los brazos en una consola sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—Necios —murmuró.

Lazar colocó una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, estarán bien —le tranquilizó—. Cadmio, Casiopea y los jóvenes que los acompañan son muy valientes y fuertes.

Cariolano exhaló con preocupación.

—Espero que así sea.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
__Casa de Tauro_

Aicila, Talión, Sombrío, los guerreros meganianos y los soldados imperiales se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del templo de Tauro. A diferencia de la Casa de Aries, el segundo templo en el camino hacía la cima de la montaña era bastante diferente. Había silencio.

Seguro de que debía existir otro guerrero dentro de aquel templo, Sombrío envió a dos de sus soldados por delante para que investigaran. Sin embargo, apenas estos pusieron un pie dentro del templo, un enorme poder los arrojó hacia fuera haciendo pedazos sus armaduras de batalla. Todos siguieron con la mirada como los soldados sin vida se estrellaban en el suelo.

Kadena llevó su rostro de regreso hacia el interior del templo justo a tiempo para ver como un enorme sujeto, revestido con una armadura dorada, aparecía por el umbral de la entrada. Se trataba de otro de los Santos de Oro.

—Mi nombre es Aldebarán de Tauro —dijo el imponente santo dorado con voz fuerte—. No dejaré que nadie pase por esta casa sin el permiso de la diosa Atena.

Aicila miró al Santo defensor del Santuario y sonrió. Sus ojos destellaron.

—¿Con qué tú eres el guerrero que defiende este templo? —preguntó en un tono irónico.

—Déjeme matarlo, déjame matarlo —le suplicó Sombrío con desesperación—. Por favor.

La Khan de la Arpía miró a su compañero de reojo y alzó una mano.

—Yo me encargaré de él —murmuró.

Talión receló de la idea.

—¿Crees que puedas con él? —le preguntó.

Aicila no respondió y se adelantó al grupo con unos cuantos pasos.

—Yo soy Aicila, Khan de la Arpía y servidora del imperio de Abbadón —declaró con firmeza—. Puedo darme cuenta de que no tienes mucho poder. Esto será sencillo.

El Santo de Tauro se cruzó de brazos despreocupadamente.

—¿Estás segura? No creas que porque eres una mujer tendré consideración.

La guerrera imperial sonrió malévolamente.

—Di lo que quieras, Aldebarán, pero no tienes idea de con quien te pones —frunció el entrecejo y desplegó una poderosa aura que hizo que sus cabellos se alzaran hacia arriba—. Te daré una lección, macho.

Aldebarán arrugó la frente visiblemente sorprendido. A pesar del increíble poder que Aicila le estaba mostrando, no era capaz de sentir un aura en ella. Era algo sumamente extraño.

El cuerpo de la Khan emitió un intenso resplandor y enseguida, una especie de avalancha de luz golpeó a Aldebarán arrastrándolo hacia atrás con los pies todavía en el suelo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, el Santo de Tauro consiguió detenerse. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró sus manos y descubrió que su armadura estaba ardiendo.

—¿Quién demonios eres en realidad? —le preguntó a Aicila apenas la vio delante de él—. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu cosmos?

La Khan guerrera le obsequió una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cosmos? —murmuró divertida—. Te refieres a mi aura, ¿no es así?

Aldebarán enarcó una ceja.

—No puedo percibir ningún cosmos en ti, ¿pero cómo es eso posible? Nosotros, los Santos de Oro, somos los Santos más poderosos de todos y eso es porque hemos alcanzado el séptimo sentido que es nada menos que la esencia del principal cosmos.

—Muéstrame el poder del que te jactas, hablador —le espetó Aicila a manera de desafío—. Vamos —hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que la atacara—. Hazlo.

El Santo de Oro frunció el entrecejo enardecido, apretó los puños y murmuró entre dientes:

—¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte? —se cruzó de brazos—. Me las pagarás.

De pronto, el pecho de Aldebarán se iluminó por una intensa luz dorada. A continuación, se abalanzó sobre Aicila y extendió ambos brazos con lo que le atacó una ráfaga de energía dorada.

—_¡Great Horn! (Gran Cuerno)_

_Continuará... ._


	41. EL LAMENTO DEL EMPERADOR FRANCISCO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XL**

**EL LAMENTO DEL EMPERADOR FRANCISCO**

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Casa de Tauro_

Aldebarán de Tauro extendió los brazos hacia delante y, abriendo sus manos, liberó una poderoso ataque de energía relampagueante que se dirigió velozmente hacia Aicila. La Khan de la Arpía, por su parte, sonrió confiadamente con los brazos colgados a sus costados y desapareció tras la poderosa explosión que se produjo en el instante que el ataque del Santo de Tauro la alcanzó.

Sombrío, Talión, Kadena, Shield, Ogitál y los soldados imperiales presenciaron lo ocurrido en absoluta calma. Ni uno solo de ellos se mostró consternado. Era como sí supieran de antemano que ese ataque no podría lastimar a su compañera.

El Santo de Tauro esbozó una sonrisa de confianza y se giró de inmediato hacia el resto de los invasores, decidido a enfrentarlos y en su momento a derrotarlo. No podía percibir la presencia de Aicila, pero estaba convencido que de haber recibido su ataque directamente y no podría haber sobrevivir.

—Ahora me haré cargo de ustedes —sentenció con el rostro iluminado de confianza—. Se arrepentirán de haber atacado el Santuario de la diosa Atena.

Talión le sonrió malévolamente en un gesto macabro.

—Para mí sería un placer hacerte polvo, pero primero debes derrotar a Aicila.

El Santo de Tauro frunció el entrecejo, extrañado con las palabras de Talión. De pronto la voz de la Khan de la Arpía resonó en el aire, provocándole un infarto imaginario.

—Como lo supuse, tu poder es más bajo que el de Mu.

Aldebarán se volvió hacia el sitio de la explosión completamente aterrado. Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado; la Khan estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde la había visto desaparecer, mirándolo fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El santo la escudriñó con la mirada detenidamente. No tenía ni un solo rasguño, ni siquiera el visor del escáner visual presentaba una leve rasgadura. Sencillamente aquello era imposible.

—No, no —balbuceó lentamente, dando un paso atrás—. No puedo creerlo, pero sí te ataque directamente.

La imperial cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, yo misma dejé que tu ataque me golpeara. —Abrió los ojos, levantó la vista y le señaló—. Me doy cuenta que tu aura se encuentra en niveles muy altos, Aldebarán, pero para tu desgracia mis poderes son más elevados todavía.

Enardecido, Aldebarán cerró los puños y la maldijo en silencio. En tan solo unos instantes, elevó todo su cosmos nuevamente, pero con mucho mayor fuerza que antes. Estaba decidido a usar todo su poder para derrotar a esa maldita engreída.

—No entiendo ni una sola maldita palabra de lo que estás diciendo. Esta vez te atacaré con más fuerza y no podrás resistirlo.

Aicila separó ambos pies mientras su capa negra se alzaba hacia atrás a consecuencia de la increíble fuerza que su enemigo estaba desplegando. Algunos fragmentos se desprendieron del suelo levitando en torno a Aldeberán

—Yo, que he sido bendecida con el maravilloso don del aureus no tengo nada que temer de ti, Aldebarán de Tauro —declaró Aicila, mostrándose sumamente tranquila y colocando los brazos a sus costados nuevamente—. Tus habilidades no están a mi altura, mejor ríndete.

Pero el Santo de Oro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar con aquellas palabras. Dio un salto en el aire y se arrojó sobre la Khan. Alzó los brazos con las manos abiertas y atacó con todas su poder acumulado.

—_¡Great Horn! (Gran Cuerno)_

Nuevamente, aquella ráfaga de energía relampagueante se abalanzó sobre Aicila, que como la vez anterior permaneció inmóvil sin ofrecer ninguna defensa. El _Great Horn_ de Aldebarán la impactó justo en el pecho, produciendo una atronadora explosión que iluminó por completo el interior de la Casa de Tauro.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Aldebarán retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás visiblemente sorprendido. Su ataque no había tenido ningún efecto sobre la guerrera Khan. _"Imposible"_, pensó. _"Imposible"_.

—Es inútil —masculló Talión, atrayendo la atención del Santo de Tauro—. Como te dijo, debes elevar más tu poder para poder vencerla. Tu aura es mucho menor que la de Mu de Aries, él si es un verdadero guerrero.

Aldebarán tragó saliva. ¿Qué clase de enemigos eran aquellos?

—Ahora ha llegado mi turno de atacar —sentenció Aicila, avanzando hacia el Santo de Oro en forma amenazadora—. Hubiera preferido enfrentar a Mu de Aries, pero ni hablar —levantó ambos brazos mostrando las palmas a su enemigo y liberó una poderosa corriente de aire que lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás con los pies en el suelo—. _¡Death Hurricane!_

Sombrío sonrió malévolamente mientras observaba como el Santo dorado luchaba por no ser arrastrado. Aicila ganaría, de eso no había ninguna duda.

—Los poderes de esa bruja son increíbles, ahora veo que supo muy bien como dominar el _Aureus_ —musitó para sí.

En tanto, Adebarán apretó los dientes y desplegó su cosmos. No podía perder.

—No, no pasarán —murmuró con dificultad. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por oponerse era increíble, sin embargo aquellos vientos lo golpeaban con una fuerza que jamás había sentido antes. Ni siquiera el dios Guerrero Syd de Mizar lo había hecho sentirse así.

Aicila se estaba divirtiendo con los esfuerzos de su oponente, así que extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los llevó hacia delante nuevamente intensificando su ataque.

—Date por vencido —Cerró y abrió los puños liberando una andada de plumas negras que se dirigieron hacia Aldebarán—. Sólo postergas lo inevitable.

Las plumas negras se dirigieron hacia el Santo de Tauro como cuchillas, rasgando su armadura y destrozándole la capa. Una nueva andada de plumas cayó sobre él, pero está vez se clavaron en todo su cuerpo.

Aldebarán dio un agudo grito de dolor y perdió el equilibrio. El viento huracanado lo arrojó de espaldas contra la pared y en un instante, su enorme cuerpo se incrustó en los muros de roca como sí fuera un proyectil.

La guerrera imperial bajó los brazos, haciendo desaparecer el viento y luego sonrió con evidente satisfacción.

—Ya lo derroté —exclamó triunfante—. Eso le pasa por enfrentarme con ese nivel de poder tan bajo.

Aldebarán no reaccionó. Con la cabeza agachada y las plumas negras clavadas en su cuerpo daba la apariencia de estar muerto. Sin embargo simplemente era eso, sólo una apariencia.

—No estés tan segura de eso —murmuró, alzando el rostro con una mirada cargada de renovada determinación—. Necesitas más que eso... —Un poderoso Chi rodeó su cuerpo por completo y Aldebarán levantó los brazos para liberarse del muro—. ... para derrotarme.

La ira ensombreció el rostro de la Khan. Ahora se daba cuenta que Aldebarán no era tan débil como suponía.

—Eres muy resistente por lo que veo —murmuró en tono lúgubre—. Veo que debo atacarte en serio y no estar jugando contigo.

El Santo de Tauro alzó ambos brazos hacia arriba y empezó a acumular todas sus energías. Iba a ejecutar nuevamente el _Great Horn_, pero con más poder que antes.

—Voy a elevar mi cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido y te venceré.

La Khan se mostró indiferente con aquella declaración. Levantó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y liberó una nueva andada de plumas negras que se clavaron como rayos en el pecho de Aldebarán.

El santo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para verlas venir. El aura dorada que cubría su cuerpo desapareció inmediatamente.

—No... no puede ser... —balbuceó, bajando la mirada para examinar su propio cuerpo—. ¿Cuándo... me atacó?

Se le nubló la vista, estiró una mano como queriendo tocar a su enemiga y finalmente se desplomó pesadamente como un montón de rocas. Su casco se le cayó de la cabeza y rodó hasta los pies de la guerrera imperial.

Kadena estaba verdaderamente impresionado por lo sucedido. En tan sólo una fracción de segundo, Aicila había terminado el combate de manera decisiva.

—Vamos, debemos seguir adelante —declaró la Khan de la Arpía, alisándose los cabellos—. Debemos ir por la gema estelar —Bajó la mirada y destrozó el casco de Aldebarán usando el pie derecho—. Nada ni nadie nos detendrá.

Los soldados imperiales asintieron y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la salida del templo. Sombrío, por su parte, paso junto el cuerpo de Aldebarán mirándolo detenidamente. El Khan del Lobo estaba impresionado por la manera en que Aicila había derrotado a aquel guerrero, aunque a juzgar por los datos de su escáner visual, cualquiera de ellos que hubiera luchado habría resultado victorioso de haber peleado con Aldebarán..

—Yo lo hubiera derrotado más rápido —presumió, y luego siguió con su camino. Entonces, de pronto, las manos del Santo de Tauro se aferraron a su tobillo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No... no —murmuró Aldebarán, tratando de detenerlo—. No se los permitiré... .

El Khan del Lobo bajó la mirada y sonrió malévolamente. Le deleitaba ver el terrible sufrimiento de aquel santo que intentaba a toda costa proteger el santuario. De repente, abrió la mano que colgaba sobre el rostro de Aldebarán para hacer aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía.

—Pero que ridículo heroísmo —murmuró antes de soltar una ráfaga que cayó sobre la cara de Aldebarán, provocando una poderosa explosión que cimbró toda la Casa de Tauro.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Sailor Moon dejó en el suelo la gema triangular que sostenía y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Sailor Mars para tomarla entre sus brazos, presa de la angustia.

—¡Rei! ¡Rei, respóndeme, por favor! —sollozó—. ¡Rei!

Apoyándose en uno de los hombros de Sailor Mercury, Asiont avanzó lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los demás, abriéndose paso entre los escombros dejados por la batalla. Todavía se sentía mareado como para caminar por sí solo. Realmente la batalla con Eneri lo había dejado muy agotado.

—Te lo agradezco, Ami —murmuró en voz baja—. Creo que tendré que ir contigo al hospital de nuevo.

Sailor Mercury lo observó de perfil y sonrió, pero Asiont continuó hablando sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—¿Así qué en tus tiempos libres te dedicas a combatir a los malos, eh? —le preguntó el Celestial.

La Sailor se sonrojó levemente.

—Asiont, no hables, estás muy débil.

El Celestial giró el rostro hacia la chica y le sonrió. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró.

—Sí, quizás tenga otro tobillo lastimado.

Esta vez fue la Inner Senshi la que desvió su mirada al frente. Era como sí rehuyera mirarlo a los ojos por alguna razón.

Asiont suspiró, deleitado con la sonrisa de aquella chica y giró el rostro hacia delante nuevamente. De pronto vio algo que lo hizo a detenerse de improvisto, algo que borró aquella sensación de alegría.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? —le preguntó Mercury, mientras su nuevo amigo se alejaba de ella lentamente—. ¿Asiont?

El Celestial aparentó no escuchar su voz y se plantó a unos metros del príncipe meganiano, quien aun continuaba inconsciente. Levantó una mano mostrando la palma abierta. Se sentía débil, pero aun le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para aniquilar a aquel infeliz. Sí le disparaba en aquellas condiciones tan deplorables, era casi seguro que lo mataría.

Una esfera de luz resplandeciente apareció en su mano, iluminándole levemente el rostro. Sólo podía sentir odio, odio contra los enemigos que le habían arrebatado el amor de su vida. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no advirtió como Mercury se acercaba apresuradamente a él.

—Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? —murmuró ella preocupada—. Él nos ayudó a combatir y... .

El Celestial ni siquiera la miró. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado por completo y sus ojos rebosaban de odio.

—Voy a matarlo —dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto—. Este infeliz contribuyó a la masacre de cientos de inocentes. Mujeres, ancianos, niños, miles de vidas cortadas sin piedad. Alguien debió hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

La Sailor Senshi le sujetó el brazo angustiada con lo que iba a suceder.

—No lo hagas, por favor.

El Caballero Celestial volvió el rostro hacia Sailor Mercury y la miró directo a los ojos, había algo en la mirada de Ami que le decía claramente que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal.

—Yo... .

En ese momento, Sailor Venus se interpuso en su camino. Tenía la cara sucia y se sujetaba un brazo.

—Espera, te ruego que no lo mates.

El Celestial se olvidó momentáneamente de Sailor Mercury y dirigió su mirada al rostro de Sailor Venus.

—No sabes lo que dices, niña, ese tipo es un asesino —replicó sin cambiar en nada su expresión—. Por culpa de él, miles de vidas se han perdido en estúpidas guerras.

Venus alzó ambas cejas y sus ojos temblaron con aquellas palabras. No sabía nada sobre Asiont, ni sí lo que éste le decía era verdad, pero aun suponiendo que todo fuera cierto y que aquel joven fuera lo peor del mundo, nadie merecía morir de una manera tan fría.

—Sí lo matas serás igual a él —acertó a decir al cabo de un momento—. ¿Acaso eso es lo que eres? ¿Un asesino?

Asiont bajó la mirada herido por la crítica; las palabras de la Inner Senshi cayeron sobre su corazón como una daga fría. Quizás lo que más le irritaba era que en el fondo tenía razón. Los Caballeros Celestiales eran famosos por sus principios de justicia y un hecho conocido por todos era que jamás actuaban movidos por la venganza.

A sus ojos, Jesús Ferrer era culpable y merecía morir ahí mismo, pero también era verdad que él había intentado ayudarlos arriesgando su propia vida. Hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire y la esfera de luz en su mano desapareció.

Bajó el brazo, se acercó al cuerpo de Ferrer y le propinó una patada en el abdomen dejándolo boca arriba.

—Dale las gracias a la rubia, infeliz —le espetó con odio creciente y luego se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Andrea para ver como estaba.

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus se miraron entre sí con una expresión mezcla de alivio y el desconcierto. Aún quedaban muchas dudas por aclarar referente a la identidad de aquellos guerreros y sobre su presencia en Tokio.

Asiont se acercó hasta donde estaba la reina de Lerasi y se dejó caer de rodillas. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la mujer y la llamó por su nombre varias veces intentando que recuperara el conocimiento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Andrea abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando lo hizo no pudo disimular la inmensa alegría que le daba ver el rostro de su amigo.

—Creo que las aventuras terminaron para mí —musitó débilmente—. A partir de ahora me quedare en la nave dando ordenes —Se incorporó lentamente y miró en todas direcciones—. ¿Qué paso con las guerreras Khan? ¿Las derrotaste?

—No —el Celestial volvió el rostro hacia el cuerpo del príncipe meganiano—. Quizás te parezca absurdo, pero Jesús Ferrer nos ayudó en el último momento. Creo que le debemos la vida.

Andrea abrió los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que oía.

—¿Él nos ayudó? —repitió incrédula—. Eso es imposible, no puede ser.

Asiont se levantó y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Pues lo es, ignoro las razones que tuvo para rebelarse contra sus aliados. Formó una puerta dimensional con sus poderes y arrojó a las Khans por ella.

—¿Y tú como estás? —le preguntó la reina apenas se levantó—. Veo que finalmente pudiste convertirte en un auténtico Caballero Celestial, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta este universo? ¿trajiste una nave o qué?

—Es algo difícil de explicar, Andrea —hizo una pausa y observó a su alrededor. Todo el lugar estaba hecho pedazos a consecuencia de la batalla—. Luego hablaremos de mí, estas chicas nos ayudaron y algunas están heridas.

La reina asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió apresuradamente hacia donde estaban Sailor Healer y Sailor Meaker para auxiliarlas. Andrea no era doctora, pero conocía algo de primeros auxilios, algo que sin duda sentía era necesario durante los tiempos de guerra.

—Aún están vivas —anunció luego de tomarles el pulso—. Hay que ayudarlas.

Sailor Mercury se acercó a Sailor Jupiter para examinarla, toda su piel había adquirido un color pálido y no daba señales de recuperar la conciencia.

—Makoto, ¿estás bien? Respóndeme, por favor.

La silueta de una sombra oscureció el rostro de Sailor Jupiter. Mercury se volvió por encima del hombro para descubrir al dueño de aquella silueta.

—Asiont... —musitó.

El Celestial depositó una rodilla en suelo y se colocó junto a Mercury. En silencio, alargó el brazo y sujetó la rosa negra que Sailor Jupiter llevaba clavada en el pecho. Cerró los ojos hundiéndose en sí mismo. Tras un instante, un leve resplandor cubrió completamente la rosa negra e instantes después ésta se iluminó de blanco y se quebró en mil pedazos como sí estuviera hecha de cristal.

—Esa rosa estaba llena de veneno —murmuró mientras retiraba la mano—. Ahora que se la he quitado detuve el envenenamiento, pero aún debemos buscar la manera de desintoxicarla.

Mercury asintió levemente con la cabeza y llevó una de sus manos a la frente de su amiga para tomar su temperatura. Estaba fría.

—Makoto —murmuró preocupada.

Asiont enarcó una ceja y se levantó. Makoto debía ser el verdadero nombre de aquella chica que durante la lucha había conocido como Sailor Jupiter. Aún tenía muchas otras interrogantes sobre las Sailor Senshi, pero prefirió guardárselas para después. De pronto la vista se le nubló nuevamente. Debía descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, sin embargo sentía que no podía hacerlo todavía, antes debía buscar la manera de ayudar a aquellas chicas que habían peleado tan valientemente.

Entretanto, Sailor Venus se acercó a donde estaba Ferrer y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Esperaba que hubiera habido algún error y que aquel joven que estaba en el piso frente a ella no fuera el mismo con el que había charlando antes de llegar al museo. Sin embargo, cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que sí era él por lo que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

En el puente de mando del Devastador Estelar _Tammuz_, Galford permanecía cabizbajo y en absoluto silencio mientras los oficiales imperiales continuaban con sus labores.

Gracias a un lazo telepático entablado con Jesús Ferrer, el guerrero meganiano estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante la batalla en el Museo de Historia de Tokio. Había visto en su mente la muerte de Sepultura, la repentina traición de su príncipe para con las guerreras de N´astarith y estaba consciente de las terribles consecuencias que ese hecho traería consigo. Jesús Ferrer estaba herido, pero afortunadamente también estaban esas chicas llamadas Sailors Senshi y aún cuando los de la Alianza no lo ayudaran, ellas sí lo harían.

El emperador de Abbadón era famoso por la manera de castigar a quienes lo traicionaban. No habría piedad ni consideración para Megazoar una vez que el asunto llegara a sus oídos.

Galford suspiró pensativo, ya no había marcha atrás. Interiormente dio gracias al Creador porque al menos podría nuevamente luchar a favor de la justicia, aunque también estaba consciente de que al enfrentarse a sus antiguos aliados quizás sería la última vez que empuñaría la espada.

—Señor, nuestros radares de poder indican que la presencia de Eneri, Liana, Suzú y Sepultura han desaparecido, pero además los soldados que mandamos a buscarlos no han regresado —le informó el capitán de la nave, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Debemos enviar un segundo pelotón a averiguar lo sucedido.

El meganiano observó al militar abbadonita con el rabillo de ojo. Debía actuar con rapidez antes de que se descubriera todo lo que había pasado. Se volvió hacia él y dejó caer sus brazos a los constados tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

—No, saca la nave del planeta, volveremos inmediatamente.

Un halo de extrañeza se apoderó del capitán del _Tammuz_. Eso iba en contra del procedimiento.

—Pero, señor, el procedimiento dice que... .

Galford se acercó le acercó al capitán hasta casi rozarse con él.

—¡He dado una orden! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

El capitán lo miró, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—Sólo recibo ordenes de un superior del imperio de Abbadón. Mis lineamientos son averiguar lo sucedido antes de regresar.

La mirada de Galford cambió por completo, apoyó una mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma mostrándose amenazador. Sabía que sí los soldados bajaban de la nave quizás no se enterarían de lo ocurrido con las Khans, pero sí matarían a las misteriosas Sailors Senshi a las que Jesús había defendido con su vida.

—Sí no haces lo que te ordeno, te relevaré del mando.

De repente, el imperial intuyó que algo raro sucedía y, por una extraña razón, sintió como sí el meganiano quisiera ocultarle algo. Miró por encima del hombro de Galford y encontró a un par de guardias. Les hizo una seña con los ojos indicándoles que algo andaba mal. Los soldados entendieron todo y se llevaron las manos a las armas para desenfundarlas.

—¡Capitán! —gritó Galford, tratando de que el oficial lo obedeciera—. ¡Saque la nave del planeta ahora!

El imperial titubeó mostrándose muy confundido.

—Yo... —volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de Galford para cerciorarse de que los soldados estaban listos para entrar en acción—. Lo lamento, pero está arrestado, no ponga resistencia.

Al instante, los guardias se acercaron al meganiano y lo encañonaron por atrás antes de que éste tuviera tiempo para replicar.

—No se mueva —advirtió uno de ellos—. Entrega tu espada.

Galford soltó una leve carcajada, ya no había razón para fingir. Con la velocidad del rayo, desenfundó su espada y liquidó a los soldados antes de que estos pudieran dispararle.

El capitán de la nave, nada tonto, aprovechó el instante para correr hacia la salida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abandonar el puente de mando, un arco de energía liberado por la espada de Galford lo golpeó en la espalda y lo mató en el acto.

Otros guardias desenfundaron sus armas y el puente de mando se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Al ver lo ocurrido, los distintos oficiales y técnicos se arrojaron al suelo o corrieron hacia las salidas tratando de ponerse a salvo.

Los imperiales abrieron fuego contra el meganiano ferozmente, pero éste interceptó algunos de los disparos con su espada y los desvió contra sus atacantes más cercanos.

Girando velozmente por el puente de mando, Galford consiguió dar muerte a cuanto guardia u oficial se le atravesó en el camino tratando de detenerlo. Más guardias aparecieron por una de las puertas de acceso y dispararon sus armas. Sin embargo, el guerrero de la Justicia extendió una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y formó un escudo de energía bloqueando los disparos.

—¡Váyanse se aquí o los mataré a todos! —amenazó Galford, blandiendo su espada para detener los disparos y liquidando a un par de shadow troopers—. ¡Que se vayan les digo!

Pero los soldados hicieron caso omiso de sus advertencias por lo que alzó una de sus manos y empezó a lanzar ráfaga de energía en diferentes direcciones hasta que no quedó ni un solo shadow tropper con vida en el puente.

Cuando por fin volvió el silencio, bajó su espada y buscó con la mirada al segundo oficial de abordo y demás tripulantes, pero no los encontró. Seguramente habían conseguido escapar durante el tiroteo.

Se acercó a las puertas y accionó los cerrojos cerrándolas herméticamente. Los abbadonitas no tardarían en volver al ataque con la intención de retomar el puente de mando y eso lo sabía perfectamente. No en balde la nave llevaba en su interior cerca de treinta y cinco mil soldados. Afortunadamente les tomaría algo de tiempo entrar sí las puertas estaban cerradas.

Suspiró agobiado. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se dirigió hacia las consolas y colocó sus dedos sobre los controles. A pesar de que el _Tammuz_ era una nave gigantesca bien podía ser guiada por una sola persona siempre y cuando quien la dirigiera atendiera en su momento los demás ordenadores del puente. Presionó otras teclas aislando el puente de mando de las demás computadoras a fin de que sólo él tuviera el control de la nave.

Rápidamente introdujo en el ordenador principal las instrucciones necesarias para abandonar el planeta y volar rumbo el espacio. Echó una última mirada al cielo de aquel mundo y tiró de una palanca.

El gigantesco Devastador Estelar comenzó a ascender hacia el espacio, una vez ahí debía esperar a que la puerta de regreso le fuera abierta —que de acuerdo con la computadora sería en diez minutos— y llevar la nave de vuelta a _Armagedón_.

Una nueva interrogante se apoderó de él: ¿Qué haría al regresar? ¿Debía mentir y decir que todo había sido un fracaso? No, N´astarith jamás le creería que todos sus guerreros habían fallado sin pruebas. Además estaban los soldados a bordo de la nave. Sólo había una cosa por hacer y era alertar el emperador Francisco para luego tratar de huir.

Sacudió la cabeza. Volver a _Armagedón_ era una acción suicida, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Acudir con la Alianza Estelar? Tal vez, pero no parecía factible.

Llevó la mirada a la pantalla visora para observar. Por fin la enorme puerta de luz apareció frente al Devastador _Tammuz_.

_Armagedón._

A pesar de que en apariencia Francisco Ferrer se veía como de unos cuarenta y cinco años terrestres, la verdad es que poseía una edad de casi cuatro mil. Su labor como emperador al frente del imperio meganiano había sido excelente, salvo por la desastrosa guerra civil que había diezmado su mundo años atrás.

Desde entonces, Megazoar no había vuelto a ser lo mismo ya que, aunque había derrotado a los insurrectos, una parte de la población todavía lo culpaba de todos los males y secretamente planeaban derrocarlo.

Obsesionado por encontrar a sus hijos perdidos durante la guerra, Francisco había descuidado un poco el gobierno y esto había generado un vacío de poder que le permitió a los abbadonitas infiltrar agentes secretos que siempre mantuvieron a N´astarith y a su imperio informados de todas las maniobras políticas de Francisco. Uno de esos agentes era Isótopo.

Sin embargo, el emperador Ferrer aún guardaba la esperanza de poder recuperar el esplendor que su mundo había tenido en el pasado y por ello había decidido sumarse a la causa de N´astarith.

Su idea era que mientras fuera aliado de Abbadón, N´astarith jamás obraría en su contra y eso le daría el tiempo necesario para reconstruir su poder. Algún día podría enmendar todos los males que su hijo y sus aliados habían ocasionado en la galaxia y hacer resurgir a Megazoar como una gloriosa ave fénix.

Consideraba que era necesario hacer sacrificios y que, para salvar a millones, algunos miles debían morir. Según él, Megazoar era la única y verdadera esperanza de la galaxia.

Aún así, no podía dejar de sentir terribles remordimientos de conciencia durante las noches que le arrebataban el sueño. El saber que estaba ayudando a devastar mundos y civilizaciones le provocaba horribles pesadillas y sentimientos de tristeza y amargura. Muy en el fondo sabía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

De pronto, las puertas de acceso a su habitación se abrieron sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Armando y David entraron a la habitación.

—La nave de Jesús ha vuelto —anunció Armando con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba—. El _Tammuz_ acaba de volver y se aproxima rápidamente.

Francisco no pudo evitar sonreír con la noticia; al fin su preciado primogénito volvería a estar entre ellos. Se acercó a sus hijos y los sujetó por el hombro a cada uno.

David estaba sonriendo cuando sintió como sí un fino rayo le atravesara la cabeza. Se trataba de un enlace telepático que no tardó en ser percibido también por su padre y hermano.

—Emperador Francisco, príncipes ¿pueden oírme? —preguntó la voz de Galford en sus cabezas—. He vuelto.

Francisco cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

—Galford, me asustaste —murmuró sonriente—. ¿Está mi hijo contigo?

—No, algo terrible ha ocurrido —la "voz" de Galford se oía preocupada—. El príncipe Jesús traicionó a las guerreras de N´astarith y la misión en busca de la gema sagrada ha fracasado.

David abrió los ojos de par en par y rompió el enlace impactado con la noticia.

—¿Cómo que Jesús traicionó a las guerreras de N´astarith? —preguntó Armando, apretando los puños y negándose a creer en las palabras del guerrero—. No es cierto.

—Desgraciadamente así es, señor, he tomado el puente de mando de la nave y he ignorado los llamados del centro de control de Armagedón. Tienen que huir inmediatamente.

Francisco bajó la cabeza, todas sus esperanzas se habían derrumbado en un instante.

—¿Y mi hijo? ¿Qué fue de él?

—El príncipe esta herido —respondió la voz de Galford—. Sin embargo, cuando traicionó a las guerreras de Abbadón conoció a unas jóvenes que quizás puedan ayudarlo. Debemos tener fe en Jesús, emperador.

—¡Diablos! —David había vuelto a entablar el lazo telepático y no pudo evitar reírse de propia mala suerte—. ¿Quién iba a decir que nuestro hermano nos metería en este problema? ¿Por qué rayos volviste? Te hubieras quedado en aquel universo para ganar más tiempo.

—No había forma, señor. En cuento la tripulación se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido habrían informado al imperio y N´astarith no hubiera tardado en tomar represalias. Emperador Francisco, aunque quizás le parezca un atrevimiento, yo pienso que el príncipe Jesús hizo lo correcto. No debimos aliarnos al mal de esta manera y ayudar a provocar el sufrimiento en la galaxia.

—Luego discutiremos eso —replicó Francisco—. Ahora debemos huir, ¿qué has pensado, Galford?

En el puente de mando del _Tammuz_, Galford sonrió sombríamente y bajó la mirada.

—Provocaré una distracción para que ustedes escapen, pero no pierdan tiempo, huyan ahora.

El enlace mental se rompió y Francisco abrió los ojos, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo

—N´astarith jamás nos perdonará por esta traición —dijo con las distintas miradas de sus hijos puestas en él—. Ustedes deben irse ahora mismo o los matarán.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Armando.

—Padre, no te dejaremos solo —declaró David enérgicamente—. Sí es necesario nos abriremos camino luchando fuera de _Armagedón_.

—¿Luchando con todos los guerreros de N´astarith al mismo tiempo, hijo? —le preguntó Francisco con un halo de tristeza—. Sí Jesús no pudo con ellos, menos ustedes. Yo me quedaré —su voz se entrecortó y bajó la cabeza—. Yo hice el pacto con N´astarith y debo afrontar las consecuencias.

Armando lo sacudió de los hombros y negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Jamás! ¿Lo has oído? ¡Jamás!

Francisco alzó la mirada; sus ojos estaban cargados de una fe ciega en sus hijos. Sujetó la cabeza de Armando entre sus manos.

—Yo todavía soy el emperador de Megazoar y me obedecerás —declaró con firmeza—. Ve a nuestro mundo y evacua a cuantas personas sea posible —hizo una pausa y abrazó a su muchacho lo más fuerte que pudo—. Quizás cometimos un error al aliarnos con N´astarith y por mi orgullo no quise verlo hasta ahora —lo soltó y con lágrimas en los ojos repuso—: Váyanse ahora.

David sonrió amargamente, se acercó a su padre y lo estrechó entre sus brazos dándole el último adiós.

Las puertas de acceso a la cámara del trono imperial se abrieron de golpe. Mantar entró apresuradamente seguido de cerca por Zocrag, quien lucía sumamente nervioso a diferencia del almirante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mantar? —le preguntó N´astarith mostrándose sereno.

El almirante de Abbadón tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Mi señor, el Devastador _Tammuz_ acaba de volver de la sexta misión. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño, no podemos comunicarnos con el puente —informó sin emoción alguna en su voz—. Y no sólo es eso, nuestros radares de poder únicamente informan de la presencia de Galford a bordo de la nave. No hay rastros de Sepultura y de los demás guerreros así como del príncipe Ferrer.

El oscuro señor de Abbadón se levantó de su trono inmediatamente intuyendo lo sucedido.

—Esto me huele a traición —exclamó—. Rápido, pongan la estación en alerta máxima y accionen el campo de fuerza. Alerten a la armada de esto y que vigilen a loas naves meganianas. Detengan a José Zeiva y a sus generales inmediatamente.

Mantar y Zocrag asintieron con una leve inclinación.

N´astarith hizo una violento ademán con el puño y se volvió furioso hacia Belcer y Sarah que aguardaban junto a él.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Los Khans se miraron entre sí y sonrieron malévolamente.

—Sí, mi señor —asintió Belcer.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Casa de Aries_

En el interior del templo, Tiamat y Mu se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y empezaron a intercambiar golpes y ráfagas a una velocidad increíble. Era una verdadera batalla de titanes donde cada contrario haría lo imposible por obtener la victoria.

Aquella era la primera vez que el Santo Dorado de Aries enfrentaba un enemigo tan mortífero como aquél, y tal experiencia lo llenaba de asombro y temor al mismo tiempo.

Pero a pesar de que Mu hacía todo lo posible para romper la defensa de Tiamat, pronto se dio cuenta de que sus mejores esfuerzos no le eran suficientes para lograrlo. Repentinamente ambos contrincantes se separaron de un salto, retrocediendo a extremos opuestos y dejando un amplio espacio entre ellos.

—Tu velocidad es bastante buena, te felicito, Mu —sonrió Tiamat, divertido con la batalla que se desarrollaba—. Tenía tiempo que no luchaba así. Tus habilidades están por encima de muchos guerreros a los que he enfrentado en el pasado.

Mu lo miró con un gesto impasible.

—No necesito que me lo digas. Sin embargo, aún no sé que haces en este Santuario. Dime la verdad ¿has venido a matar a Atena?

—¿Atena? —repitió Tiamat, enarcando ambas cejas—. He escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad. Uno de los guardias de este Santuario la mencionó como una diosa.

—Así es, se trata de la diosa Atena, le encargada de mantener la paz sobre la Tierra.

—Ya veo, pero a mí no me interesa eso —declaró el Khan con desdén—. Solamente sirvo al emperador N´astarith para que él pueda alcanzar su máximo sueño que es el de convertirse en el amo de toda la Existencia. Cuando esto suceda, mi señor convertirá todos los universos en un paraíso.

Mu frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese sujeto?

—No entiendo lo que dices, creo que estás loco.

Tiamat sonrió levemente. Iba a lanzarse en una nueva acometida contra el Santo de Oro de Aries cuando su sexto sentido le previno sobre una nueva presencia en el templo. Era un Chi tan poderoso que resultaba imposible pasar por alto.

—¿Qué sucede, Mu? —preguntó una voz.

El Santo de Oro llevó su mirada hacia la entrada de la Casa de Aries. Un joven de mediana estatura que cargaba una enorme urna sobre sus espaldas acababa de llegar al Santuario. Sus cabellos formaban ondas que daban cierta impresión de intenso dinamismo y su mirada penetrante llevaba aquella energía típica de los jóvenes que apenas comienzan a vivir.

—Seiya, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? —inquirió Mu.

Tiamat, por su parte, desvió la mirada en la misma dirección que su antagonista y escudriñó al misterioso personaje que había penetrado en la Casa de Aries. No parecía un guerrero poderoso. De hecho su estatura era mucho menor que la de Mu y no portaba ningún armadura. Sin embargo... .

_"Siento un Chi muy intenso en él"_, pensó. _"¿Quién demonios es ese mocoso?"_

_Continuará... ._


	42. LA REBELIÓN DE LOS MEGANIANOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLI**

**LA REBELIÓN DE LOS MEGANIANOS**

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Casa de Aries_

Con la amenaza del Emperador Poseidón y los Dioses Guerreros sepultada en el pasado, Seiya creía que ya no podría existir otro enemigo capaz de amenazar la paz sobre la Tierra y la seguridad del Santuario. Sin embargo, cuando contempló a aquel extraño guerrero en la Casa de Aries, supo enseguida lo equivocado que había estado.

Curiosamente no podía percibir ningún cosmos en él. Era como sí no existiera, como sí no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, los destrozos en la Casa de Aries hablaban por sí solos. Ese sujeto revestido con aquella amenazadora armadura negra era bastante real.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó con insolencia, dirigiéndose al Khan—. ¿Acaso vienes con la intención de atacar el Santuario?

Tiamat le dirigió una mirada impasible.

—Lárgate de aquí, mocoso torpe —repuso con furia—. No intervengas en mi combate o te aplastaré como a un gusano.

Como respuesta, Seiya levantó los puños y se puso en guardia. Sus ojos estaban cargados de un valor que Tiamat supo reconocer de inmediato. El Khan soltó una risita malévola y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —murmuró Seiya—. Por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

Mu desvió la mirada hacia el joven e hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención.

—Por favor, no intervengas. Este ya no es lugar para un santo de bronce. Entiende, por favor.

Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par. Sin lugar a dudas aquella era una noche de sorpresas.

—¿Pero qué dices, Mu? —preguntó, extrañado—. No me puedo ir, tengo que quedarme a pelear. Debo proteger a Atena..

—No, Seiya —replicó el Santo de Aries con severidad—. La voluntad de nuestra diosa Atena es matar a los santos de bronce si se niegan a abandonar el Santuario.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Seiya, desconcertado—. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—¿A qué has venido? —le preguntó el Santo de Oro, volviendo la vista hacia su enemigo.

—¿Yo? — Seiya titubeó—. He venido a hablar con Marin... .

El Santo de Aries iba a ordenarle nuevamente que se fuera, pero la risa siniestra de Tiamat atrajo la atención de ambos. El Khan del Dragón dio un paso al frente.

—Pero que sujetos tan fastidiosos son ustedes dos —murmuró en voz alta—. Me causan gracia ver cómo discuten inútilmente —Señaló el cuerpo de Seiya con sus dedos índice y cordial y luego hizo aparecer una diminuta esfera de energía en la punta de estos—. En lo personal, a mí no me interesa de lo que están hablando, así que... .

Antes de que Seiya pudiera advertirlo, un minúsculo meteorito de luz golpeó fuertemente su estómago, arrojándolo afuera de la Casa de Aries ante a la mirada perpleja e impotente de Mu.

—¡Seiya! —gritó el Santo de Oro, llamándolo—. ¡Seiya!

—Que sujeto tan tonto —se burló Tiamat, atrayendo la mirada enardecida de Mu—. ¿Acaso él también es un santo guerrero como tú? Puedo darme cuenta de que él también posee un aura muy poderosa e intensa, Mu.

El Santo de Aries apretó los puños con verdadera rabia.

—Sí, él es el Santo de Pegaso y te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho —elevó su aura nuevamente en un rielar de luz dorada—. Seiya ha derrotado al Emperador Poseidón y a los Dioses guerreros en Asgard. Es un Santo muy poderoso.

El Khan sonrió divertido. En realidad le tenía sin cuidado las hazañas que ese tal Seiya hubiera realizado; lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento era tener una batalla inolvidable, una batalla donde pudiera demostrar su superioridad como guerrero.

—No me interesa nada de eso en lo absoluto —murmuró el Khan, desplegando su aura—. Luego de que te derroté acabaré con Seiya también. He matado a muchos guerreros a lo largo de toda mi carrera como Khan y vuestras proezas no me asustan.

Tras decir eso, el Khan del Dragón desapareció de la vista de Mu usando su asombrosa velocidad.

El Santo de Aries movió los ojos de lado a lado en busca de su enemigo, pero no tuvo suerte. De pronto, su percepción le previno de la presencia de un cosmos agresivo a su derecha. Se volvió hacia su costado y extendió el brazo para atacar.

—_¡Stardust Revolution! (Revolución de polvo estelar)_

El rayo de luz cruzó el aire y se impactó en una de las muchas columnas del templo, destruyéndola al instante y provocando una lluvia de minúsculos escombros. Sin embargo, Tiamat no apareció por ninguna parte.

Mu apretó los puños con firmeza, miró de reojo en otra dirección y enseguida se volvió hacia el lado opuesto. Alargó el brazo y volvió a ejecutar su ataque. El rayo de luz dorada se estrelló en una segunda columna sin resultado.

En ese momento, la risa del Khan del Dragón resonó fuertemente en el aire.

—¡La energía que sientes en este momento es la sombra que produce mi propio poder! —gritó la voz de Tiamat, burlonamente—. Con ese nivel tan débil jamás me harás daño.

Mu frunció la mirada, preso de la desesperación y elevó su cosmos con todas sus fuerzas dispuesto a derrotar a aquel invasor. Sólo le quedaba una opción y esta era jugársela en una maniobra arriesgada.

—Vemos que te parece esto —murmuró para sí.

Acto seguido, el Santo de Oro cerró los ojos, luego bajó la cabeza y se quedó completamente inmóvil ofreciendo un blanco perfecto. Era una oportunidad que ciertamente Tiamat no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto.

De pronto el Khan apareció frente a su oponente y sin más, se arrojó directamente sobre él para acabarlo de un solo golpe. Pero lo que el Khan no esperaba, era que en el último momento Mu desaparecería de su camino usando su técnica de la teletransportación.

—¡Maldito! —vociferó Tiamat furioso, hundiendo su puño en el aire—. ¿A dónde te fuiste está vez?

Tiamat volvió el rostro hacia su derecha sólo para descubrir como la figura del Santo de Oro se abalanzaba sobre él listo para atacarlo. En sola una fracción de segundo, Mu concentró la fuerza infinita de su cosmos y atacó.

—_¡Stardust Revolution! (Revolución de polvo estelar)_

Un rayo de luz dorado se abalanzó velozmente sobre el guerrero imperial, quien sólo se limitó a juntar sus manos y alzar los brazos hacia arriba, desplegando con esto una aura de color roja que cubrió todo su cuerpo por completo.

—_¡Drako Scuama!_

El ataque de Mu cruzó el aire silbando y alcanzó a Tiamat. Una lluvia de rayos de energía dorada golpearon al Khan del Dragón por todas partes, provocando una poderosa explosión que sacudió toda la Casa de Aries hasta sus simientos.

Con las manos orientadas hacia la nube que cubría a su enemigo tras el ataque, Mu bajó la mirada levemente mientras jadeaba. Aparentemente, había tenido éxito en su ataque. Sólo quedaba esperar a que el humo de la explosión se disipara para evaluar los resultados.

—Eso fue algo arriesgado —murmuró en voz baja.

—Pero muy original —añadió la voz de Tiamat en medio del humo—. Tienes muchas creatividad para los combates, Mu. En verdad eres un Santo de Oro.

Cuando el humo finalmente se disipó dejando al descubierto la figura del Khan, una expresión de asombro se apoderó del rostro del Santo dorado de Aries. No era posible, aquella coraza de energía rojiza aún rodeaba a Tiamat. Lo que indicaba claramente que el _Stardust Revolution_ no le había hecho ningún daño.

—No puede ser posible —murmuró con los ojos bien abiertos—. Recibiste mi ataque directamente.

Tiamat sonrió levemente y bajó los brazos haciendo desaparecer la coraza de energía.

—También guardó mis sorpresas, estimado amigo.

Mu abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

_Armagedón_.

Los príncipes Armando y David, y una comitiva de altos oficiales meganinos entraron en uno de los hangares donde había varias naves de transporte escoltados por varios soldados. Tan pronto como se aproximaron a uno de los vehículos para abordarlo, un teniente abbadonita y dos shadow troopers se acercaron a ellos.

—Lo lamento, príncipes, pero tengo ordenes de no dejar que ninguna nave salga sin la autorización correspondiente —declaró el teniente con las manos entrelazadas detrás de él—. ¿Tienen la autorización correspondiente?

Como respuesta, uno de los guardias meganinos le apuntó a la cara con su arma en señal de amenaza. El militar abbadonita se quedó paralizado mientras que los soldados atrás de él soltaron sus fusiles y levantaron las manos.

—Nosotros también lo sentimos, teniente —murmuró Armando, mientras pasaba apresuradamente por su costado sin siquiera mirarlo—. Despídanos del emperador N´astarith, por favor.

Armando se metió apresuradamente en una de las naves seguido por David y los altos generales meganinos. Discretamente, el oficial de Abbadón se llevó la mano a la hebilla de su cinturón y apretó un botón. En el acto una puerta se abrió en un extremo cercano y un pelotón de guardias abbadonitas irrumpieron en el hangar.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó uno de ellos—. ¡No se muevan!

Los meganinos que aún no habían entrado al transporte se giraron hacia ellos y empezaron a dispárales. Aprovechando el descuido, el teniente imperial y sus soldados se escabulleron hacia otra de las naves para ponerse a salvo.

Varios soldados abbadonitas se desplomaron mientras otros corrían a ponerse al cubierto.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —rugió un oficial meganino por encima del hombro sin dejar de disparar con su arma—. ¡Despeguen de inmediato!

Los shadow troopers iniciaron el contraataque y varios soldados de Megazoar cayeron al instante por el fuego cruzado. El tiroteo se intensifico. Ráfagas láser hendieron el aire en distintas direcciones mientras la escotilla del transporte se cerraba y diferentes alarmas comenzaban a sonar.

Más soldados imperiales llegaron desde el exterior disparando en contra de los sublevados meganinos, quienes se vieron obligados a retroceder detrás del transporte para mejorar sus posiciones.

De pronto dos enormes androides de combate endorianos, con brazos cortos rematados en dos cañones gemelos, penetraron en el hangar para unirse a la batalla. Su aspecto era tan mortífero como amenazador.

—Prepárense para ser destruidos, unidades de carbono —canturreó uno de los androides al tiempo en que empezaba a abrir fuego con sus cañones.

Los meganinos que aún seguían al descubierto interpretaron una grotesca danza de marionetas cuando los haces láser lanzados por los androides ED-409 los atravesaron, los empujaron y los entrelazaron entre sí.

Uno de los androides disparó un misil fotón y un segundo transporte tras el cual se protegían varios soldados meganinos, estalló en una bola de llamas y restos.

Los motores del transporte donde iban los príncipes comenzaron a funcionar. Un diluvio de disparos golpeó los flancos de la nave, pero ésta ya estaba deslizándose por encima del suelo del hangar.

—Buena suerte, príncipes —masculló el oficial meganino que les había pedido a gritos que se fueran. Un segundo después una ráfaga láser le atravesó el casco por delante. El meganino dejó caer el arma que empuñaba, se dobló sobre sí mismo, y tras un espasmo, murió.

El transporte salió disparado por la puerta del hangar y despegó para elevarse hacia el espacio. Los cañones defensivos del hangar abrieron fuego varias veces, pero la nave consiguió alejarse a tiempo sin ningún problema, dejando atrás _Armagedón_ en unos cuantos segundos.

El transporte continuó avanzando en un veloz arco hacia la formación de naves meganianas encargadas de patrullar la zona.

Con las manos puestas sobre una ventana, Armando suspiró mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia su padre. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que no volvería a ver a Francisco jamás.

Inmediatamente después del escape de los príncipes de Megazoar, la noticia de una traición por parte de los meganinos se esparció rápidamente por todo _Armagedón_ desatando el caos.

Mantar no perdió el tiempo y dio orden de apresar a todos los meganinos que aún había a bordo. Esto provocó que se desatara una serie de intensos combates entre los soldados de ambos bandos con cuantiosas bajas para todos. En el muelle 17, los shadow troopers tuvieron que enfrentarse con robots meganianos. El la órbita de Marte, abbadonitas y meganianos luchaban ferozmente entre sí.

Entretanto, en el espacio, los Devastadores Estelares de Abbadón recibieron la orden de interceptar a todos los destructores meganinos que hubiera en el área. Aquella orden dio inició a una batalla de gran escala entre las naves imperiales en el espacio cercano a la Tierra.

A pesar de que los abbadonitas tenían más soldados en_ Armagedón_, los meganinos dominaban secciones enteras de la gigantesca estación por lo que lograron acuartelarse fuertemente, poniendo en serios aprietos a las tropas de N´astarith, las cuales trataban a toda costa de apresarlos y tomar el control de toda la base.

Sin embargo, las zonas estratégicas de la estación eran cuidadas sólo por abbadonitas y unos cuantos soldados endorianos, los cuales seguían siendo leales al emperador Zeiva y por lo tanto a N´astarith.

La sala de los generadores era uno de los sitios estratégicos más protegidos debido a su vital importancia. Cincuenta soldados imperiales de elite fuertemente armados y dos androides ED-409 vigilaban continuamente para que nada pasara por las puertas. La cámara del generador eran un punto clave en _Armagedón_, quizás uno de los más importante, ya que sin ellos la estación se quedaría completamente sin energía.

Uno de los soldados estaba inspeccionado tranquilamente los alrededores cuando de pronto se topó con la figura del emperador Francisco Ferrer que se acercaba tranquilamente.

De inmediato alertó a sus compañeros y dos soldados más se acercaron con los desintegradores en alto. El encontrar en ese lugar al emperador de Megazoar impresionó a los guardias, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dieron cuenta de que efecivamente estaba solo y aparentemente desarmado.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —murmuró uno de ellos maliciosamente—. Hemos cogido al pez más grande de todos.

Francisco Ferrer no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a observar a los guardias que se acercaban en absoluta calma.

_Devastador Tammuz._

—¡Contesta, maldito! —canturreó la voz de Zocrag por el sistema de comunicaciones—. Ya sabemos que estás ahí, Galford.

El meganino miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y escuchó varios estruendos detrás de las puertas de acceso. Finalmente se acercó a una de las consolas, retiró el cadáver de un soldado muerto y accionó el comunicador.

—Aquí, Galford.

—Eres un traidor —rugió la voz de Zocrag—. ¿Dónde están Enerí y los otros guerreros Khans?

—La misión falló, todos los guerreros murieron al igual que el príncipe —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. No encontramos la gema... .

—No me vengas con esas estupideces —le interrumpió Zocrag drásticamente—. Nuestro señor N´astarith puede sentir el instante en que cualquier Khan muere y eso no ha sucedido. Di la verdad.

Galford suspiró agobiado, luego levantó una de sus manos y con una ráfaga de energía voló en mil pedazos el centro de comunicaciones. En realidad ya estaba bastante fastidiado de los gritos y reclamos de Zocrag.

—Bien, bien —comenzó decir mientras se situaba frente los controles principales—. Ahora voy a estrellar esta nave contra _Armagedón_, espero llegar a tiempo hasta las cápsulas de escape antes de que... .

—¿De verdad crees que lo harás a tiempo, Galford? —inquirió una voz a sus espaldas—. No seas ingenuo.

El Guerrero de la Justicia se volvió sobre sus talones con la espada desenvainada, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, no encontró a nadie.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó al aire—. Sal y muéstrate, cobarde.

—Por supuesto —respondió la voz—. Será todo un honor, amigo mío.

Galford miró en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente descubrió una oscura sombra que emergía de una de las paredes. Parecía como sí fuera un fantasma, pero cuando lo vio mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un ser de carne y hueso y no de un espectro.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló lentamente.

Paulatinamente, la oscuridad de la sombra comenzó a desaparecer dejando entrever los distintivos atuendos que sólo usaban los Espías Estelares.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿o no, Galford? —preguntó.

El meganino abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—¡Dark Spy!

—Me alegra ver que me reconociste —dijo el espía mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Eres un traidor.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Sí no mal recuerdo tú trabajas en secreto para el príncipe Jesús y para el emperador Francisco, ¿o no?

Dark Spy alzó el rostro hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—En realidad trabajo para N´astarith.

Galford no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó indignado—. ¡Nos has traicionado!

El espía le miró sonriente.

—Y tú eres un imbécil —masculló—. Piensa un poco, Galford. Nosotros los Espías Estelares solamente trabajamos por dinero. No hay amistades, no hay lazos, sólo negocios.

El meganino le lanzó una mirada de reclamo.

—¿De manera que te vendiste a él?

—Sólo digamos que cambie de patrón en secreto —hizo una pausa y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos costados—. No tienes idea, Galford. La recompensa que N´astarith me ha ofrecido no se compara en nada con lo que Francisco o Jesús podrían darme.

Galford levantó su espada, indicándole que no avanzara más. Dark Spy se detuvo.

—¿Qué te ha ofrecido, mercenario?

El espía sonrió nuevamente.

—Me ha ofrecido la inmortalidad —levantó una mano y cerró el puño frente al rostro—. Es una lástima que tú hayas sido tan idiota como para traicionarlo y también me refiero al inútil de Jesús Ferrer. Galford, desde hace tiempo el gran N´astarith sospechaba de ustedes los meganinos, así que me ofreció un buen trato. A cambio de vigilarlos y reportarles mis observaciones, él me dará la vida eterna.

El Guerrero de la Justicia empezó a elevar su aura mientras la rabia le recorría el cuerpo.

—Eres un miserable. ¿significa que nos estuviste espiando y revelándole información al Imperio de Abbadón?

—Sólo que ustedes estaban tan absortos en sus estupideces que no captaron mi presencia. —Se tocó la sien derecha y sonrió—. Así como ustedes, yo también sé usar la telepatía y acabo de ver las imágenes de todo lo que sucedió en ese planeta entre Jesús, el tal Asiont y las Sailor Senshi —se llevó las manos a la espalda y extrajo una larga espada—. Ahora el emperador N´astarith sabrá lo que ha ocurrido y todos ustedes morirán. Lo lamento ya que no es nada personal.

Galford avanzó un paso.

—Disculpa sí lo tomo personal, Dark Spy —le rebatió—. Me encargaré de matarte.

—No, sí yo te acabo primero.

Las hojas se entrechocaron con furor. Galford era más rápido y diestro, pero Dark Spy empleó la fuerza superior del sable para obligarlo a retroceder.

_Armagedón._

Uno de los guardias se acercó lentamente a Francisco y le apuntó con su desintegrador directo al rostro.

—Muy bien, viejo, no me des problemas —le dijo—. Estoy seguro que el gran N´astarith se alegrará de verte de nuevo.

Francisco observó al abbadonita en silencio y al cabo de un momento dijo:

—Apártense o los mataré a todos.

Los guardias estallaron en carcajadas y el que le apuntaba bajó su arma, riendo.

—¿No me digas, viejo? —hizo una pausa y se abalanzó furioso contra el meganino, intentando golpearlo con la culata del arma—. ¡Maldito seas!

Sin embargo, el emperador de Megazoar paró en seco a su agresor con una veloz patada en estómago, que lo arrojó de espaldas contra la puerta que conducía a la cámara del generador. El cuerpo del guardia Abbadonita se estrelló con tal fuerza que abolló la puerta, al pie de la cual se desplomó como un muñeco de trapo.

—Les he dicho que se aparten —insistió Francisco.

Los androides ED-409 se volvieron hacia el emperador meganino y empezaron a disparar a la par de algunos cuantos soldados. Francisco levantó una mano y formó una enorme esfera de energía que, tras bloquear los disparos, se transformó en ráfaga y convirtió a los androides en chatarra y a los soldados en cadáveres.

Viendo que todos sus esfuerzos serían inútiles contra el poder del emperador de los meganinos, los guardias restantes soltaron sus armas y huyeron despavoridos en distintas direcciones.

El emperador de Megazoar miró como los abbadonitas y endorianos corrían en busca de ayuda y suspiró con alivio. Ahora el camino estaba despejado. Avanzó hacia las puertas de acceso y levantó una de sus manos, formando una nueva esfera de luz que usó para destruirlas.

La sala de los generadores era enorme con puertas que daban a rampas exteriores situadas en distintos niveles por encima del suelo. En el centro de la cámara una esbelta columna traía la energía directamente desde el reactor principal de hiper-materia.

—Listo —farfulló, levantando una mano lentamente—. Sí le disparo a esta columna, provocaré una reacción en cadena que destruiría toda la estación. Por consiguiente, el Portal Estelar y las gemas estelares que aquí se encuentra dejarán de existir —Una esfera de luz fulgurante apareció en su palma—. Este será mi sacrificio por la destrucción que he ayudado a causar en toda la galaxia.

Francisco no lo pensó ni un segundo más y disparó. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, esperando que todo acabara.

—Todo se ha terminado... .

El rayo de Francisco hendió el aire en dirección hacia la esbelta columna, pero justo cuanto estaba apunto de alcanzar su blanco, una segunda ráfaga de luz emergió de la oscuridad, interceptando el primer ataque y lo desvió en otra dirección. Ambos rayos se dirigieron hacia una pared lejana y explotaron sin provocar ningún daño importante.

Francisco abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Se volvió hacia el sitio de la explosión y luego hacia las sombras de donde había venido aquel disparo. Había alguien más.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con suspicacia—. ¡Sal de ahí!

Una risa malévola se dejó escuchar por toda la cámara en un susurro apenas audible.

Lentamente, un guerrero de armadura negra y con un escáner visual en el rostro emergió de la oscuridad. Se trataba de uno de los Khans guerreros de N´astarith.

—Soy Allus de Caribdis.

—Allus, el Khan de Caribdis —repitió el emperador Ferrer lentamente—. Haz llegado demasiado tarde. En cuanto destruya este generador, toda la estación volará en mi pedazos. Junto contigo y tu emperador.

El Khan se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose muy confiado.

—Sí lo haces, tú también morirás, viejo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, estúpido?

El Khan soltó una carcajada.

—Por lo que ve no te importa para nada sacrificar tu propia vida, traidor —bajó los brazos y los dejó caer a ambos costados—. Bien —añadió—. Eres un tonto. Al traicionar al emperador has firmado tu sentencia de muerte al igual que la de tu mundo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Khan. Antes que nada mi obligación es salvar la vida de mis hijos.

—Sí —asintió el Khan—. Tus hijos, no importa que hayan escapado. En este momento nuestros Devastadores Estelares están luchando con los destructores meganinos ¿crees que tus naves estén a la altura de las nuestras?

Esta vez fue Francisco quien sonrió confiadamente.

—De nada servirán esas naves de las que te jactas cuando haya destruido _Armagedón_.

Allus lanzó una nueva carcajada.

—¿Y crees que te lo voy a permitir, inútil? —preguntó, avanzando un paso—. Eres un tonto, viejo obcecado. Apuesto a que jamás imaginaste que N´astarith pretendía eliminarte cuando lograra obtener el poder del universo.

—¿Qué dices, miserable? —le inquirió el emperador—. ¿Así que nos engañaron después de todo?

—Ustedes los meganinos son un obstáculo para nuestros planes. Francisco, el emperador nunca confió en ti porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo traicionarías y por ello tomó sus precauciones.

Francisco avanzó un paso.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó desafiante—. ¿Cómo que nunca confió en nosotros?

—N´astarith los ha estado observando por largo tiempo en espera de su traición y ahora que al fin ha sucedido, no dudará en devastar Megazoar. Es una lástima que no puedas ver cuando incineremos tu planeta porque morirás en mis manos.

El meganino liberó su aura de golpe.

—Lo dudo —sonrió—. No me impresiona para nada lo que se dice de ustedes los Khans. Nosotros los meganinos somos una de las razas más poderosas del universo.

Allus lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, puedo ver que el poder del emperador de Megazoar es tan grande como me habían dicho. Sin embargo, eso no me impresiona para nada —hizo una pausa, levantó los puños a la altura del hombro y enseguida desplegó una energía todavía más poderosa que la de Francisco—. Como puedes darte cuenta, mi aura es muy fuerte, pero eso no es todo el poder que poseo... —guardó silencio, luego frunció el entrecejo y tras soltar un fuerte grito, su cuerpo se iluminó por una energía blanca que arrojó poderosas ráfagas de aire en distintas direcciones—. Me parece que ya es hora de terminar con esto.

Francisco frunció el entrecejo con incertidumbre y, desplegando su aura, se abalanzó directamente sobre el Khan dispuesto a vencerlo a cualquier costo. Lanzó un potente puñetazo, pero Allus logró bloquearlo con un brazo sin mayor problema.

El emperador Ferrer no se dio por vencido, elevó su aura con más fuerza y finalmente consiguió golpear el rostro de su oponente, forzándolo a volver el rostro hacia un costado. Retrocedió y aguardó a ver la reacción de Allus.

—¿Qué te pareció eso, invencible Khan? —le preguntó desafiante.

Allus giró el rostro hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona y mostrándose bastante sereno. El golpe no le había hecho absolutamente nada.

En ese momento, Francisco se dio cuenta que toda la confianza que tenía acumulada para enfrentar a Allus se desvaneció rápidamente, y contempló la figura del Khan con fascinado terror.

—No puede ser —murmuró lentamente—. Para él no significan nada mis ataques. Su poder es más grande de lo que me imagine.

—Es gracias al poder del aureus —declaró Allus—. Es una energía mística más poderosa que el aura de los seres vivos de cualquier universo. No importa cuando eleves tu poder, jamás podrás alcanzar mi nivel.

El emperador meganino lo miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

—¿El aureus? —repitió extrañado—. ¿Te refieres a ese poder del que habla la leyenda?

—Así es, gusano —asintió el Khan de Caribdis—. Gracias al aureus me he convertido en un guerrero invencible. Sin embargo, esto no es nada comparado con el poder que el emperador obtendrá gracias al Portal Estelar —comenzó a elevarse lentamente—. El poder que tú rechazaste.

Enardecido, Francisco se arrojó sobre el Khan lanzándole un puñetazo, pero el guerrero imperial esquivó el golpe haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo.

Aprovechando que su contrario le estaba dando la espalda mientras hendía el aire con su puño, Allus se adelantó y le asestó un poderoso codazo en la nuca arrojándolo hacía abajo.

El cuerpo de Francisco se estrelló contra el suelo, provocando un violento estruendo y levantando una enorme cantidad de escombros y metal retorcido.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Andrea se acercó hasta Azrael, se arrodilló ante él y extrajo la rosa negra que tenía clavada en el pecho, luego le tocó la mejilla para comprobar su temperatura y descubrió que estaba helado. Colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, el corazón del guerrero todavía latía, aunque muy débilmente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Sailor Moon—. ¿Acaso él también... .

La reina de Lerasi se volvió por encima del hombro y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún vive, pero está muy débil.

Sailor Moon se giró hacia donde estaban Mars, Jupiter, Meaker y Healer.

—Mis amigas también están muy lastimadas —murmuró angustiada—. Y ninguna de ellas ha vuelto en sí todavía.

—¿No posees poderes de curación? —le preguntó Asiont—. Quizás puedas ayudarlas.

—No —intervino Sailor Mercury—. Ninguna de nosotros tiene ese tipo de poder, ¿acaso no pueden hacer nada?

Asiont se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras meditaba en silencio. Quizás podría administrarles algo de energía para hacer que se recuperarán, pero aún estaba demasiado débil como para intentar algo así. El Celestial llevó la mirada hacia el rostro de Ami y pudo ver la preocupación que había en los ojos de ella, así que no pudo evitar sentirse mal nuevamente. _"Maldición"_, pensó. _"Es irritante no poder hacer nada"_. Finalmente, Asiont se volvió hacia Andrea y le dijo:

—No hay opción, debemos llevarlas a la nave que usaste para llegar hasta esta dimensión.

De pronto una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la reina. Aquella era una excelente idea.

—Es verdad —exclamó, incorporándose del suelo—. Sí las llevamos a la Cámara de recuperación podremos salvarlas.

Sailor Moon los miró completamente extrañada.

—¿Una nave? ¿Significa que ustedes no son de este planeta?

—De hecho venimos de otra dimensión —le respondió Andrea—. En nuestro universo, un ser llamado N´astarith se ha propuesto adquirir el mayor poder del universo y para ello está reuniendo doce gemas en doce universos diferentes —hizo un gesto con los ojos señalando la gema estelar que Sailor Moon había dejado en el suelo cerca de Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter—. Esta es una de las gemas estelares que esos guerreros estaban buscando.

—¿La gema estelar? —repitió Sailor Moon, mientras recordaba la extraña piedra que Liria había intentado quitarle en repetidas ocasiones.

Andrea llevó el rostro hacia Asiont para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Crees que puedas llevarnos hasta la nave?

—¿En estás condiciones? No lo creo —le respondió el Caballero Celestial deseando que las cosas fueran de otra manera—. Mi batalla con Eneri me dejó muy débil y apenas sí puedo caminar.

Sailor Mercury se frotó un brazo levemente y luego desvió la mirada hacia donde reposaban el resto sus compañeras. Con cada minuto que pasara, el estado de sus amigas empeoraría y ello lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Sí al menos Mars y Jupiter estuvieran bien podríamos hacer la teletransportación —murmuró en tono pensativo.

_ "¿Teletransportación?"_, pensó Asiont. Sin duda aquellas eran unas chicas llenas de muchas sorpresas. Iba a preguntarles sobre ese poder cuando de pronto su percepción le indicó que cuatro personas más habían entrado al Museo. Las energías no eran malignas por lo que al menos sabía que no se trataban de algún otro guerrero imperial, sin embargo eran más altas que las de los humanos normales y eso lo inquietaba un poco.

De repente, cuatro chicas vestidas como Sailors Senshi aparecieron por la entrada del ya destrozado auditorio.

—¡Sailor Neptune! ¡Sailor Uranus! —exclamó Sailor Moon con alegría, reconociéndolas enseguida.

—¡Sailor Saturn! ¡Sailor Pluto! —secundó Sailor Venus.

Asiont por su parte, escudriñó con la mirada a aquellas desconocidas Sailors Senshi que acaban de llegar. Sus uniformes eran idénticos a los de las Inners a excepción de los colores, que eran mucho más oscuros.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —preguntó Asiont tras un momento—. ¿Acaso son amigas de Sailor Moon?

—Ellas son las Outer Senshi —le explicó Sailor Venus—. Son parte de nuestro equipo.

Sin prestar ninguna atención a la presencia de Asiont o a Andrea, una de las Outer, una chica alta, de cabello corto y porte elegante, se acercó hasta Sailor Moon pasando por un costado del Celestial y la reina.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sailor Moon? —le preguntó, mostrándose amable y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica—. Lamento haber llegado tarde.

—Sailor Uranus —musitó Sailor Moon—, que bueno que llegaron.

Otra de las Sailors Outer, una joven de cabello rizado y con un pequeño espejo entre sus manos, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente situándose tras Sailor Uranus.

—Cuando nos percatamos de la presencia de una energía maligna decidimos venir hasta acá —alzó la vista y observó los destrozos por un instante—. Lamentablemente creo que fue demasiado tarde.

—Sailor Moon, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? —preguntó la más alta del cuarteto, una joven de mirada serena y larga cabellera oscura con tonos verdes—, ¿Dónde están las demás Sailors Senshi?

En ese momento, Sailor Moon bajó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con ambos manos mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente. La poca tranquilidad que había acumulada se desmoronó en un segundo.

—Es terrible... —musitó entre lágrimas—. Unos malvados irrumpieron en el museo y las hirieron... .

—Pero ¿quién se atrevió a hacer tal cosa? —preguntó Pluto sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

Asiont intervino.

—Fueron unos guerreros muy poderosos llamados Khans... .

—¡Cierra la boca! —le interrumpió Uranus en un tomo sumamente áspero—. No te preguntamos a ti.

El Celestial enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso pensarían que él y Andrea tenían algo que ver con los destrozos de ese lugar . Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso era completamente absurdo.

—¿Por qué estás tan agresiva sí se puede saber? —preguntó con evidente malestar—. Nosotros ayudamos a sus amigas.

Sailor Uranus observó fijamente al Caballero Celestial y éste podía darse cuenta que su mirada estaba cargada de severidad.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de ayudar a nuestra princesa, ustedes no se metan en esto.

—¿Princesa? —repitió Asiont con cara de no entender nada—. ¿Acaso Sailor Moon es en realidaduna princesa? —guardó silencio e hizo el intento de aproximarse a ella. Pero antes de que avanzara más de cinco centímetros, Uranus le salió al paso interponiéndose en su camino.

—Ella no necesita nada de ustedes.

Asiont la miró directo a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar; por alguna razón había algo en aquella chica que no le acababa de agradar.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó desafiante—. Mejor hazte a un lado, chica... .

—¿Acaso no entendiste lo que dije? —le interrumpió nuevamente la Sailor—. No necesitamos de su ayuda.

Asiont volvió la vista hacia Andrea y exhaló agobiado. A simple vista las cosas se estaban complicando todavía más de lo imaginado, y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una chica testaruda y ruda, justo como la que tenía enfrente.

_Continuará... ._


	43. ADIÓS, PRÍNCIPE JESÚS

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLII**

**"****ADIÓS, PRÍNCIPE JESÚS"**

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Asiont observó detenidamente a la testaruda chica que tenía enfrente y respiró profundamente mientras meditaba. A diferencia de Sailor Moon y las otras Senshi que había conocido durante la batalla en el museo de historia, Sailor Uranus se comportaba en extremo agresiva y por lo que podía verse a simple vista, era bastante desconfiada.

Andrea se volvió contra ella, sacando toda la indignación que sentía al verse tratada de esa manera tan hostil y poco amigable.

—Oye, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

Sailor Uranus dirigió una mirada llena de hostilidad contra Andrea.

—Ya les dije que ustedes no deben meterse en esto.

—¡Cállate, estúpida! —le espetó la reina, furiosa—. Nosotros hemos venido a ayudar a tu mundo pasando por mil dificultades. No toleraré que nos trates de esa manera ¡Así que mejor cierra el pico!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?! —estalló Sailor Uranus, exhibiendo su puño amenazadoramente—. ¡Ustedes son unos entrometidos!

Viendo lo ocurrido, Sailor Saturn decidió intervenir en la discusión. Quizás imaginaba que sí no le ponían un alto a aquella acalorada discusión alguien desataría una batalla de un momento a otro.

—Espera, Sailor Uranus.

Pero antes de que los ánimos se calmaran, Sailor Neptune entró en la discusión.

—Uranus tiene razón —declaró con un tono imperioso—. No necesitamos de su ayuda. Deben dejar que nosotras nos encarguemos de esto.

Asiont no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Probablemente sí hubiese él fuera como Cadmio se habría reído en la cara de aquella Sailor. Era obvio no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que los Khans eran capaces de hacer o del poderío de Abbadón.

—Lo lamento, pero me temo que ustedes nos se han dado cuenta del peligro que corre su planeta —dijo, tratando de mostrarse amigable—. Solas jamás podrán derrotar a los guerreros de N´astarith.

—No importa lo que pienses o lo que suceda —replicó Sailor Uranus sin tomar en cuenta lo dicho por el Celestial—. Nosotras cumpliremos con nuestra misión.

—Aunque sacrifiquemos la vida —la secundó Sailor Neptune—. Nuestra misión es proteger a alguien muy importante en este planeta.

El Celestial desvió la mirada hacia Sailor Moon, quien observaba todo desde un apartado rincón aparentemente acongojada por la discusión. De alguna forma, imaginó que aquella persona especial a la que se refería Sailor Neptune era nada más y nada menos que Sailor Moon. En ese momento, el recuerdo de Sailor Mars, Jupiter y las demás lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Dejaremos la plática para después —declaró, aproximándose aún más a Sailor Uranus—. Lo más importante es ayudar a esas chicas que se encuentran heridas.

Antes de que Uranus dijera algo, Sailor Mercury intervino para apoyar a Asiont.

—Es verdad, Sailor Uranus, sí no ayudamos a las chicas, ellas podrían morir.

Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus se miraron entre sí y luego de verse a los ojos por un breve instante, asintieron con la cabeza. Quizás lo mejor por el momento era dejar las diferencias a un lado y concentrarse en ayudar a las demás Sailor Senshi.

—Debemos llevarlas a un hospital cuanto antes —sugirió Sailor Uranus.

—En nuestra nave tenemos algo parecido —le informó Asiont—. Sí las llevamos hasta allá podremos curarlas, ellas están allá atrás.

—¿Una nave? —repitió Sailor Saturn con curiosidad—. ¿Ustedes tienen una nave cerca de aquí?

Andrea asintió levemente con la cabeza, respondiendo por Asiont.

—Sí, la verdad tenemos mucho que decirles, pero por ahora no tenemos tiempo.

Sailor Uranus cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y asintió de mala gana.

—Ya veo, al parecer no tenemos otra opción —murmuró sin ocultar su frustración.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las demás Inner seguida de cerca por Neptune, quien antes de retirarse le lanzó una mirada asesina a Andrea.

—Que chicas —musitó la reina.

En ese momento, Sailor Uranus se dio cuenta de que las Sailor Star Ligth yacían a un lado de Sailor Mars y Jupiter, y se encaminó rápidamente hacia ellas. Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn, en tanto, dirigieron sus miradas hacía todas sus compañeras caídas.

—Son ellas —musitó Uranus incrédula, deteniéndose frente a Sailor Star Healer—. No puedo creerlo.

—¡¡Las Sailors Star Ligth!! —exclamó Sailor Pluto.

—No puede ser —murmuró Saturn por su lado.

Uranus colocó una rodilla en el suelo y examinó a cada una de ellas con sumo cuidado hasta que sus ojos finalmente se posaron en la figura inerte de Sailor Star Figther. Luego de comprobar que ésta no respiraba, alzó la mirada y se volvió hacia Sailor Moon apresuradamente.

—¿Acaso ella...? —preguntó temerosa.

Sailor Moon no contestó nada, sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada y a sollozar amargamente. Sailor Neptune no podía creerlo, deseaba con toda el alma que alguien le dijera que habían entendido mal el gesto de Sailor Moon así que desvío la mirada hacia Mercury y Venus en espera de que alguna de ellas le aclarará el asunto, pero el silencio de las Inner Senshi restantes fue más que suficiente para confirmar sus temores.

Llena de rabia, Uranus bajó la cabeza y lanzó un puñetazo al suelo mientras temblaba de coraje.

—No puede ser —musitó—. Estúpida... .

Neptune, Saturn y Pluto no dijeron nada, sólo bajaron sus cabezas y cerraron los ojos.

Con la mente casi nublada por la ira, Sailor Uranus se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Asiont.

—¿Quién demonios hizo esto? —le inquirió furiosa—. ¡Respóndeme!

Asiont la observó en silencio por unos momentos y luego se apresuró a desviar la mirada. Aunque no se atrevía a confesarlo abiertamente, se sentía culpable, culpable de que aquella valiente joven hubiera muerto durante la pelea, culpable de no haberla podido salvar a tiempo.

—Fueron los Khans —musitó el Celestial—. Yo, lo siento... fue mi culpa... .

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la Sailor lo sujetó de las ropas violentamente.

—¿Y cómo demonios fue que no hiciste nada? —lo sacudió—. ¿Por qué diablos dejaste que muriera?

—¡Él no tuvo la culpa! —exclamó Mercury, atrayendo la atención de Uranus—. Ocurrió antes de que llegara. Uno de esos guerreros atacó a Sailor Moon y Seiya la salvó sacrificando su propia vida.

Uranus estaba hirviendo en odio, sí hubiera tenido la oportunidad de toparse con uno de eso tales Khans probablemente lo habría atacado a lo kamikaze sin importarle las consecuencias. Hizo una breve inspiración en el aire, soltó al Celestial y se volvió hacia su eterna amiga y compañera Neptune.

—No podemos permitir que esto suceda de nuevo —le dijo con severidad—. No podemos.

Neptune cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quiénes son los otros? —preguntó Uranus, refiriéndose a Jesús, Josh, Azrael y Azmoudez.

—Son amigos —intervino Sailor Venus—. Ellos también nos ayudaron durante la lucha.

Asiont suspiró amargamente mientras un profundo sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de él. Llevó su mirada hacia uno de sus costados y observó disimuladamente a Sailor Pluto y a Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Pluto era la más alta de todas las Sailor Senshi y al parecer también la más serena. Su larga cabellera de color oscuro casi tocaba el piso y su porte era quizás más elegante y refinado que el de la tal Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Saturn, por el contrario, era la más pequeña del grupo. Su apariencia era la de una niña de doce años aproximadamente y su actitud también era tranquila. A simple vista se veía extremadamente frágil como sí fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

A diferencia de sus compañeras cada una llevaba un largo cetro, aunque el de la pequeña Saturn más bien parecía una especie de lanza dado que terminaba en una afilada hoja curva. _"El aura de esa niña es muy intensa"_, pensó Asiont refiriéndose a Sailor Saturn. _"De hecho podría acabar con un planeta entero"_.

_Armagedón._

Allus sobrevoló nuevamente por encima del agujero en donde había desaparecido Francisco Ferrer. Aún podía percibir su presencia y sabía que el emperador meganiano no tardaría en volver al ataque. Sin embargo, muy interiormente, el Khan estaba impresionado por la resistencia mostrada por su enemigo. Normalmente ningún enemigo común podía resistir más de cinco minutos peleando con él.

—Vamos, Francisco, no intentes esconderte de mí —murmuró burlonamente—. Sabes tan bien como yo que aún cuando desaparezcas tu presencia, mi escáner visual cuenta con distintos detectores que me permitirán encontrarte fácilmente.

No hubo respuesta.

El Khan se cruzó de brazos y continuó hablando.

—Sé que aún estás vivo, el golpe que te di no fue tan fuerte como para matarte.

De pronto, una poderosa llamarada brotó del agujero y se dirigió velozmente contra Allus. El imperial abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver aquella enorme columna de fuego abalanzarse hacia él.

Usando su increíble velocidad, el Khan de Caribdis desapareció inmediatamente, eludiendo así el mortal ataque. El rayo de fuego paso de largo y se estrelló en el techo, provocando una violenta explosión que arrojó cientos de escombros en distintas direcciones.

Tras una fracción de segundo, Allus reapareció en otro extremo de la cámara y miró la destrucción causada por el ataque del emperador de los meganianos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —murmuró, observando el sitio del impacto—. Todavía te quedan ganas de pelear ferozmente —lanzó una mirada maliciosa hacia el agujero—. ¿No, Francisco?

Lentamente, la figura del emperador de Megazoar emergió de la oscuridad levitando en el aire y rodeado por una brillante aura de luz. A pesar de todo el daño recibido, Francisco lucía como si no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Era como sí el golpe y el impacto no hubieran significado nada para él.

—Al fin decidiste salir de tu madriguera —masculló el Khan, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. El poder del emperador de los meganianos es tal como me lo habían descrito. Es algo verdaderamente sorprendente.

—Me doy cuenta de que no sólo eres fuerte, también eres muy rápido —observó Francisco, deteniéndose frente al Khan en las alturas—. Me niego a creer que existen guerreros cuyos poderes rivalizan con los de la familia real de Megazoar. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es el que han hecho?

Allus sintió como lo invadía una oleada de satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras. Miró a su enemigo mostrándose muy sereno, parecía como sí supiera de antemano que ya tenía ganada la batalla. Alzó el rostro hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—El emperador ya me había hablado de la fama que tiene la familia real de Megazoar. Tus poderes rivalizan con los de algunos Caballeros Celestiales que conocí en el pasado. Sin embargo, existe una razón más del por qué somos tan poderosos.

Francisco frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó—. No entiendo ni una maldita palabra de lo que dices.

—Francisco, tú no lo sabes, pero la verdad es que nosotros los Khans nos hemos preparado para este momento desde hace muchos ciclos estelares. Gracias a las enseñanzas del emperador descubrimos la existencia del aureus y la manera de cómo dominarlo para así incrementar nuestros poderes de una manera sorprendente.

El emperador de Megazozar alzó ligeramente las cejas.

—Eso significa que ustedes los Khans saben cómo combinar ese poder con la energía de su aura, ¿no es así? Por eso es que no siento ninguna presencia en ti. Es imposible que pueda sentir tu aura ya que ésta se encuentra mezclada con el poder del aureus.

—Entiendes bastante rápido por lo que veo —se burló Allus sin poder contener una sonrisa—. A pesar de que el aura puede crecer y crecer mediante la voluntad, su fuerza no se compara en nada con la ofrecida por el aureus. Este poder en sí es difícil de controlar en un principio. Incluso sí uno se atreve a usarlo sin la debida preparación física y mental, corre el riesgo de consumir su propia vida. Aunque todos los guerreros de Abbadón sabemos lo que es el aureus, no todos lo usamos de la misma forma. Algunos sólo lo usan para aumentar el poder de su aura llegando a niveles que difícilmente podrían alcanzar por sí mismos —sonrió maliciosamente—. Otros, por el contrario, aprendimos a utilizar este poder de una manera más perfecta gracias a ciclos estelares de entrenamiento y dedicación. Pero para lograr esto de una manera más efectiva, los guerreros de Abbadón hemos mejorado nuestros cuerpos por medio de la ingeniería genética.

Francisco empezaba a entender todo poco a poco. Lentamente, el misterio que envolvía la sorprendente fuerza de los Khans se iba develando ante él.

—Es por eso es que son tan fuertes —murmuró, arrastrando las palabras—. Han mejorado sus cuerpos para aumentar su rendimiento físico y sus habilidades. Sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja en todo esto.

Allus enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo tuvieron acceso al conocimiento aureus? —prosiguió Francisco—. La leyenda dice que sólo aquellos que hayan viajado al llamado Mundo de la Emanación podrán regresar con la sabiduría necesaria para hacer uso de este poder divino. De otra manera es imposible que los mortales puedan tener conocimiento del poder de aureus.

—Todo fue gracias al emperador —respondió Allus—. Y a un guerrero llamado Azarus.

—¿Azarus? —repitió el emperador—. ¿Hablas de ese Caballero Celestial que traicionó la orden e inició una rebelión en el planeta Adur hace varios ciclos estelares? Pensé que había sido sentenciado al exilio eterno.

El Khan asintió.

—Azarus fue quien le reveló al emperador todo sobre la leyenda —explicó—. Cuando usemos el Portal Estelar nuevamente, el emperador N´astarith obtendrá el poder suficiente para erigirse como el nuevo amo de la Existencia. No habrá mortal o dios que pueda desafiarnos.

—Ahora entiendo todo perfectamente —Francisco desplegó todo su poder de golpe—. Por esa razón les preocupa tanto que los Celestiales continúen con vida. Ellos sabían de todo esto y por eso los mataron, ¿no es así? Con ayuda del Portal Estelar, el poder de N´astarith no tendrá limites. No permitiré que se salgan con la suya, te derrotaré y luego destruiré el Portal Estelar.

El Khan lanzó una nueva carcajada.

—Tu nivel de combate es muy elevado, pero aún así no lograrás vencerme.

Haciendo caso miso de aquellas palabras, Francisco se lanzó directamente contra el Khan decidido a derrotarlo.

Por unos instantes, el meganiano acosó al guerrero imperial con una mortal lluvia de potentes puñetazos, pero pronto descubrió que sus mejores ataques eran completamente inútiles. Aunque parecía imposible de creer, Allus era capaz de bloquear todos sus golpes moviendo los brazos rápidamente.

De pronto Francisco elevó su aura al límite y, aprovechando el exceso de confianza de su oponente, consiguió asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo obligó a volver la cara hacia un costado. Allus hizo una mueca de dolor y maldijo al meganiano en silencio para luego devolver el ataque de la misma forma.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos oponentes desaparecieron y reaparecieron por toda la enorme cámara usando su velocidad. En un momento determinado, Allus contraatacó con una serie de veloces golpes y patadas que el meganiano fue incapaz de igualar.

Finalmente, el Khan lanzó un fuerte rodillazo a la quijada de Francisco mandándolo volando hacia atrás. El cuerpo del orgulloso emperador de Megazoar se estrelló con fuerza en una de las paredes donde quedo incrustado.

El Khan de Caribdis se colocó frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No me digas que ya te cansaste? —se burló—. La batalla aún no termina.

Francisco alzó la mirada y levantó los brazos en alto concentrando una gran cantidad de energía. Aparentemente no había sufrido ningún daño como el imperial esperaba.

—Acabaré contigo de un solo golpe —murmuró mientras una esfera de luz anaranjada empezaba a formarse en sus manos—. Esta es una de mis mejores técnica, Allus.

Allus lo miró fijamente.

—No entiendo cómo es que puedes pelear al mismo nivel que yo —hizo una pausa, dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados y empezó a abrir su boca lo más que podía.

El emperador de Megazoar frunció el entrecejo, extrañado con la maniobra. Luego de acumular la energía necesaria, bajó los brazos y lanzó un poderoso rayo de fuego contra su oponente, quien curiosamente permaneció inmóvil, esperando el ataque.

—_¡Águila Real!_

La llamarada se dirigió directamente contra el guerrero imperial impidiéndole toda posibilidad de escape. De pronto algo extraño ocurrió. Por increíble que pareciera el rayo de fuego se introdujo dentro de la boca del Khan sin hacerle ningún daño.

Francisco abrió sus ojos enormemente sin dar crédito a lo ocurrido. Era sencillamente imposible; su enemigo se estaba "tragando" literalmente el ataque. Finalmente el fuego desapareció dentro de la boca del Khan, quien cerró sus mandíbulas.

—Ah, eso estuvo muy bien —murmuró el Khan, dándose leves palmadas en el estómago—. Es curioso, pero no esperaba que pudiera concentrar tanta energía.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? —preguntó Francisco incrédulo—. Es sencillamente imposible. Nadie puede contener mis ataques de la manera en que tú lo hiciste. El único podría ser mi hijo Jesús, pero...

—No lo es —le aseguró el Khan, sonriendo—. Como vez, una de mis habilidades consiste en absorber la energía de mis oponentes a través de mi boca para luego hacerla mía. Pero no sólo hago eso, también puedo hacer esto —abrió las mandíbulas nuevamente y disparó una mortal ráfaga de energía a la velocidad del rayo.

Francisco abrió los ojos horrorizado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner los brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse. El rayo de luz lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo sacó de la sala del generador, llevándolo varios metros por el aire y atravesando las paredes hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una habitación que parecía ser una especie de bodega.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta que aquel ataque lo había debilitado bastante. Alzó sus manos para verlas y observó que la vista se le nublaba. ¿Cómo es que Allus había hecho eso?

—Esa es mi técnica favorita, el _Whirl End_ —se escuchó decir al Khan en alguna parte—. Según he oído, el poder de impacto es bastante devastador —Allus descendió ante Francisco con los brazos cruzados—. Como vez, puedo usar la energía que me lances en tu contra.

El emperador de los meganianos se levantó con dificultad, pero era obvio que todavía no estaba vencido. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por su frente.

—Veo que esta es la lucha más difícil que me ha tocado entablar —declaró jadeando—. Eres muy fuerte, Allus, pero eso es sólo porque manejas el aureus, si no fuera por eso ya te habría derrotado.

El Khan empezó a caminar hasta él tranquilamente.

—Es probable, Francisco.

De pronto varios soldados imperiales aparecieron por una puerta, pero el Khan alzó un brazo, indicándoles que no intervinieran en su batalla con el emperador de Megazoar.

—Yo me haré cargo de él —afirmó Allus—. Sólo es cuestión de darle el golpe de gracia —se detuvo a escasos centímetros del meganiano y alzó el brazo hacia atrás con el puño cerrado—. ¡He ganado!

Francisco no dijo, ni hizo nada. Sus ojos estaban cargados de tanta determinación que no parecía que estuviera a punto de morir. Finalmente, el puño de Allus se incrustó con fuerza en su abdomen.

El emperador de Megazoar escupió algo de sangre y se dobló ligeramente hacia delante dominado por el dolor. Tras un momento bajó la cabeza.

—¿Te quedaste sin habla, meganiano? —preguntó el Khan.

Hubo silencio.

De pronto, Francisco alargó los brazos para sujetar fuertemente a su enemigo. Sus manos se entrelazaron por atrás del Khan como sí fueran los eslabones de una fuerte cadena.

—¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido? —Allus forcejeó tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil, Francisco lo tenía bien sujeto—. ¡Suéltame!

El emperador de Megazoar alzó la mirada, esbozando una clara sonrisa maliciosa. Un aura bastante poderosa empezó a cubrir a ambos guerreros lentamente.

—Te llevaré conmigo, Allus —murmuró Francisco—. Explotaremos junto con _Armagedón_ y todo desaparecerá en un momento. Ya lo verás.

El aura de luz que los cubría comenzó a crecer de tamaño rápidamente, provocando el sobresalto de los soldados que ahí se encontraban. En ese momento, Belcer y Sarah llegaron hasta la bodega para unirse a la batalla.

—Maldito, traidor —vociferó Belcer, alzando una manos y revelando una esfera de energía—. Te escuchamos y no te permitiremos hacer eso.

Francisco alzó el rostro hacia atrás y lanzo una carcajada.

—Tonto, sí me disparas sólo adelantarás la explosión. Esta es la legendaria técnica del _Sacrificio_. No me detendrán.

Belcer frunció el entrecejo irritado, iba a disparar cuando Sarah se interpuso en su camino.

—Espera, Belcer —le dijo, volviendo la vista hacia Francisco y Allus por encima del hombro—. Sí lo atacas volarás la estación completamente.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala del trono imperial, N´astarith percibió el inmenso poder que estaba produciendo Francisco Ferrer y lo maldijo en silencio. Gracias a sus habilidades telepáticas, el señor de Abbadón podía observar en su mente la crucial batalla entre su guerrero y el emperador meganiano como sí estuviera personalmente en el campo de batalla.

—Ese maldito quiere destruir _Armagedón_ —farfulló con los ojos cerrado—. No le importa morir con tal de causarnos un daño. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que no le será tan fácil.

—¿Desea que vayamos, maestro? —preguntó Kali, que aguardaba a su lado—. Yo podría... .

N´astarith abrió sus ojos, alzó una mano y sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—No, Kali —le interrumpió—. Allus puede manejar este asunto solo.

La Khan de la Destrucción asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, amo.

Francisco continuó reuniendo más y más poder seguro de que podría destruir _Armagedón_. El aura de energía que rodeaba a ambos adversarios tenía la forma de una intensa flama que crecía con cada momento que transcurría. Aquel poder era verdaderamente asombroso.

De pronto, Allus alzó le rostro hacia atrás y soltó una risotada.

—No te preocupes, Sarah —dijo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros—. Dejen que este cretino lo haga, al cabo que no sabe que puedo detenerlo.

—Quisiera ver que lo hagas —se burló Francisco incrédulo—. No hay tiempo para nada.

Belcer y Sarah se quedaron inmóviles. Durante los siguientes segundos sabrían sí Allus sólo estaba fanfarroneando o no.

El Khan de Caribdis alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Francisco tuvo la impresión de que se estaba preparando para morir, pero pronto descubrió que no era así. De repente Allus y Francisco desaparecieron de la vista de todos en sólo una fracción de segundo.

Sarah y Belcer los buscaron ansiosamente con la mirada, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Allus se había teletransportado llevándose a su enemigo junto con él.

—Se teletransportaron —declaró Sarah—. Ese Allus lo tenía todo planeado.

Belcer sonrió.

—Bien, ahora sólo falta encargarnos del resto de los meganianos a bordo.

_Tierra._

Cuando Francisco volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de Allus descubrió varias nubes a su alrededor y concluyó que ya no estaban en _Armagedón_ sino en el planeta azul. De alguna manera aquel infeliz Khan había conseguido trasladarse hasta la Tiertra, evitando así que la estación imperial sufriera más daños debido a la batalla.

Francisco desapareció el aura de energía que los rodeaba y soltó a su contrincante, quien le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pensé que habías dicho que explotarías junto conmigo —farfulló Allus desafiante—. Veo que a última hora no pudiste hacerlo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Francisco le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Eres un maldito —le espetó—. Ahora sólo me queda derrotarte para luego volver a _Armagedón_ y destruirla. Afortunadamente yo también sé hacer la telatransportación.

—No sueñes, viejo —replicó el Khan—. Aún cuando te teletrasnportes yo puedo sentir tu presencia así que nada me impide seguirte y traerte de vuelta. Ahora que mis compañeros saben de tus planes, estarán a la espera de que regreses. Como podrás ver, no hay forma de que ganes estando tú solo.

El emperador meganiano extendió sus brazos con las palmas orientadas hacia delante de manera horizontal.

—Eso lo veremos... _¡Cascada!_

Una mortal lluvia de rayos de luz surgió de las manos de Francisco y se dirigió hacia Allus. Sin embargo, el Khan de Caribdis consiguió esquivar todos los ataques, moviéndose con una habilidad totalmente fuera de serie.

—¡Puedo adelantarme a todos tus movimientos! —gritó triunfante.

Y la batalla cuyo resultado era incierto continuó.

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Juuban (Museo de Historia)_

Sailor Pluto se apartó de su pequeña compañera Saturn y acercó hasta donde estaban Sailor Moon y Andrea. A diferencia de sus compañeras, Uranus y Neptune, ella aparentaba ser más cooperativa y mucho más controlada en sus emociones.

—Debemos salvar a las demás Sailor Senshi —murmuró—. La única manera de trasladarnos hacia esa nave de la que hablan es haciendo la teletransportación.

—Me parece bien —convino Andrea convencida—. Aunque no es necesario que nos teletransportemos hasta la nave —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Sailor Pluto la mirara—. Basta conque nos lleven a la azotea de un edificio lo suficientemente alto y ahí la nave pasará por nosotros.

Sailor Moon asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Mercury y Venus quienes le devolvieron el gesto.

—Parece que no nos dejaron otra opción —comentó Sailor Uranus de mala gana lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran escucharla.

Ignorando por completo los comentarios de aquella irritante chica, Asiont se aproximó a Andrea para susurrarle.

—Aún tengo una duda, Andrea, cuando llegaste ¿no detectaste la presencia de alguna nave imperial?

La reina de Lerasi reflexionó antes de responder.

—Ahora que lo mencionas creo que sí. Cuando recién llegamos a este planeta, captamos la presencia de un Devastador Estelar estacionado sobre la atmósfera.

Asiont se acarició la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

—Ya veo —murmuró lentamente—. Es muy extraño que la presencia que percibí hace unos momentos haya desaparecido tan de pronto. Sí ésta era de un guerrero imperial, ¿por qué no vino a averiguar lo que pasó?

—¿Una presencia? —repitió Andrea desconcertada—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando apenas llegue al museo percibí una presencia no muy lejos de aquí —comentó—. Creo que se trataba de un guerrero meganiano, pero hace unos instantes que desapareció. Es extraño que no se haya unido a la batalla.

—¿Otro guerrero? —aventuró la reina de Lerasi—. Sí es así ¿por qué no vino a ver que le paso a las Khan que Jesús envió fuera de este universo?

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber —contestó Asiont—. Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

—Oigan —los llamó Sailor Uranus a manera de reclamo—. ¿Hasta cuando vamos a tener que esperarlos?

Asiont y Andrea se volvieron para mirarle.

—Y yo que pensé que Cadmio era el único que actuaba así —masculló el Celestial, cruzando los brazos por atrás de la nuca—. Esa chica es una gruñona.

La reina no se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario, pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por las palabras de su amigo.

—Será mejor que te comuniques con la nave —le aconsejó Asiont—. Avísales de nuestros planes y diles que pasen por nosotros inmediatamente.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza y extrajo un pequeño comunicador de su cinturón.

Asiont, por su parte, se alejó de la reina y caminó hasta donde se encontraban Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars y recogió la gema estelar que Sailor Moon había dejado cerca de ellas. Nunca había visto una, pero sabía como reconocerla. Era justo como su padre adoptivo se las había descrito; la volteó y descubrió la palabra "Iod" inscrita en ella.

De acuerdo con los antiguos relatos, ese era el nombre de una de las doce llaves que abría una puerta que conducía a la morada del Creador. Asiont lo sabía perfectamente y no pudo evitar tratar de imaginar lo que sucedería sí N´astarith conseguía todas las gemas.

Al menos ya tenían una y sin ella el Portal Estelar no podría funcionar de la manera que el imperio esperaba. Levantó la mirada y descubrió como las Sailors había formado un circulo alrededor de él, Andrea, Sailor Meaker, Healer, Mars, Jupiter, Azmoudez, Azrael, Jesús y Josh. Parecía que iban a hacer una especie de conjuro mágico.

Extrañado, el Celestial alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que van a hacer? —preguntó temeroso—. ¿Acaso es un ritual?

—¡Cierra la boca y déjanos concentrar! —le ordenó Uranus.

Asiont bajó la mirada bruscamente y suspiró agobiado. "Con esa chica no doy una", pensó.

Sobre la órbita de la Tierra donde habitaban los zuyua se estaba realizando una impresionante reunión. Miles de naves procedentes de diferentes partes de la galaxia habían empezado a juntarse en torno a la flota de naves Tao que partirían hacia el universo del príncipe Saulo.

En el puente de mando de la nave Tao de mando, el emperador Zacek y el príncipe Saulo observaban por medio de una enorme pantalla visora como las distintas naves continuaban llegando y tomaban su lugar dentro de la flota. Poco a poco diferentes naves alienígenas comenzaron a inundar el espacio y a rodear el planeta como colmenas.

—Esta es la reunión de naves más grandes que he visto desde la batalla que tuvimos contra la Flota del Mal en el quinto planeta Naacal —observó Zacek—. Naves de todos los mundos de la GAU han venido y para evitar alarmar a los terrícolas les hemos pedido a todos que activen sus sistemas nulificadores de radar

—Es en verdad increíble —murmuró Saulo lentamente—. Jamás imagine que nos brindarían toda esta ayuda.

—Ahora esta es nuestra lucha también —dijo Lis-ek apareciendo por un extremo—. Los Guerreros Kundalini ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Saulor respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Sois muy generosos —respondió. Giró el rostro hacia Zacek—. ¿Han traído también a esos enormes robots llamados Transformables?

El emperador zuyua asintió.

—Sí, es peligroso, pero hemos traído a la mayoría —se acercó a la pantalla dejando atrás a Saulo—. Luego de ver lo que las naves de N´astarith pueden hacer no nos arriesgaremos —se giró sobre sus talones hacia el príncipe Endoriano—. Cuando lleguemos a su universo, el profesor Dhatú se reunirá con sus científicos para trabajar en un arma que pueda ayudarnos a atravesar sus escudos.

De repente una imagen de Areth procedente del _Águila_ _Real 77_ apareció en la pantalla visora.

—Príncipe Saulo, emperador Zacek, ya estamos listos —anunció la joven con un suave tono firme—. Ya hemos transferido todas las coordenadas a las computadoras de las naves Tao.

—Excelente —dijo Zacek volviendo el rostro hacía la pantalla—. Es hora de iniciar el viaje dimensional.

—Estoy impactado —murmuró Saulo impresionado—. No sabía que sus naves Tao pudieras viajar por las dimensiones.

Elnar se sumó a la conversación.

—Es verdad, estás naves son asombrosas.

El emperador Zuyua volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Saulo. Era hora de partir.

—Bien, el _Águila Real 77_ creará un punto de salto trans-warp para que las naves de la GAU puedan atravesarlo y así llegar hasta nuestro universo —comenzó a explicar Saulo—. Al mismo tiempo, las naves Tao se trasladarán por sí mismas a nuestro universo. Una vez ahí, estableceremos un lazo de comunicación con el almirante Cariolano para informales de nuestra procedencia.

Elnar y Zacek se miraron entre sí y tras un segundo asintieron con la cabeza.

—Me parece bien —convino Zacek cruzándose de brazos—. Lo último que queremos es provocar una batalla por culpa de un malentendido.

Saulo se giró hacia la imagen de Areth y dijo:

—Es hora, Areth, inicia el traslado.

La joven Celestial asintió levemente con la cabeza y enseguida la pantalla se oscureció.

En el espacio, el _Águila Real 77_ se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, adquiriendo una mayor velocidad conforme avanzaba hacia espacio abierto. De repente un vórtice de luz resplandeciente apareció frente a ella, creando un túnel de luz por el que penetró rápidamente. Inmediatamente, las naves de la G.A.U. comenzaron a seguirla mientras que las naves Tao empezaban a desaparecer formando una estela de brillantes destellos.

_Espacio cercano a Armagedón._

Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando del Devastador _Tammuz_, el feroz combate entre Dark Spy y Galford continuaba. A pesar de que el guerrero de la Justicia había tenido excelentes oportunidades para terminar con la batalla, Dark Spy había sabido como escabullirse de las estocadas y mandobles de su enemigo prolongando así el combate.

De pronto, ambos enemigos se separaron a extremos contrarios dejando un vasto espacio entre ellos.

—Para ser un simple Espía Estelar combates muy bien —reconoció Galford—. Manejas la espada como un gran guerrero.

—Y eso que apenas empiezo a calentar —le aseguró Dark Spy al tiempo que desplegaba su aura con fuerza—. Prepárate para morir, Galford. Morirás en mis manos y luego el gran N´astarith me recompensará por mi excelente labor

Antes de que el meganiano pudiera decir algo, el Espía Estelar arremetió contra su rival con una violenta lluvia de mandobles y estocadas. Sin embargo, Galford pudo desviar todos los ataques denotando una gran pericia que el Espía Estelar estaba lejos de poseer. Finalmente el guerrero de la Justicia consiguió arrebatarle el arma a su enemigo con un rápido e impecable molinete. La espada cayó ruidosamente al suelo detrás de él.

Tras desarmarle, Galford alzó su arma y apoyó la punta en la garganta de Dark Spy.

—¿Decías? —inquirió con un tono burlón—. Tú vida ahora me pertenece.

Dark Spy le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tonto, únicamente necesitaba distraerte para ganar algo de tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Galford, extrañado.

En ese instante, una de las puertas de acceso voló en mil pedazos y varios guardias imperiales entraron rápidamente. Detrás de ellos, un sujeto fornido apareció a través de la puerta. Galford nunca había visto su rostro, pero por la armadura negra que portaba y el escáner visual que tenía en su rostro supo enseguida lo que aquel sujeto era.

—Un Khan —murmuró lentamente mientras bajaba la espada—. Tú eres... .

—Mi nombre es Bal —se presentó el guerrero—. El Khan de la Gárgola.

Dark Spy lanzó una nueva carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece, hablador? —se burló mientras reía—. Ahora morirás, serás materia de deshecho cuando... .

El espía no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Galford se volvió hacia él y le atravesó el corazón con su espada, dejando que el infeliz traidor muriera sonriendo. Bal, por su parte, no perdió el tiempo y decidió sacar provecho de lo ocurrido. Levantó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia el meganiano y frunció el entrecejo, sonriendo malévolamente.

Galford se volvió con la espada en lo alto listo para pelear, pero una potente ráfaga de luz blanca salió disparada de la mano del guerrero imperial en ese momento, destrozando su armadura y arrancándole casi el hombro. La fuerza del impacto lo lanzó contra los controles donde se desplomó, sangrando y aturdido.

Bal se acercó hasta el indefenso guerrero y le sujetó por el cuello mientras los guardias los rodeaban con las armas listas para disparar a la menor señal del Khan.

—Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la difícil —apretó ligeramente, impidiéndole respirar—. Lo preguntaré una sola vez, Galford, ¿dónde están los demás que te acompañaban en la misión?

El meganiano le escupió el rostro con fuerza.

—¡Piérdete maldito!

—Muy mal —El Khan negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. De acuerdo, sondearé tu mente y te sacaré los recuerdos por la fuerza sí es necesario.

—De nada te servirá —Galford sonrió—. Nosotros los meganianos poseemos habilidades telepáticas altamente desarrolladas y... .

No pudo seguir hablando.

Bal inició una comunicación telepática de alta velocidad con Galford. Era un lenguaje de imágenes y sensaciones físicas trasmitidas anteriormente por Jesús Ferrer durante su estancia en aquel universo donde habitaban las Sailor Senshi.

El intercambio de información transcurría más rápido de lo que el cerebro de Galford podía asimilar, por lo que provocó que éste se apretara la parte izquierda mientras chillaba de dolor.

En cuestión de segundos, Bal visionó la batalla librada entre Sepultura y Asiont; la traición de Jesús y Josh y la desaparición de Eneri y las demás guerreras imperiales.

—Ya veo —dijo el Khan al cabo de un momento—. ¿De manera que tú príncipe nos ha traicionado también y la gema sagrada se encuentra ahora en poder de ese Celestial?

Galford hizo un último intento por golpearlo con la espada, pero fue inútil. Bal bloqueó el ataque con su brazo y lo desarmó de un potente puñetazo. La espada del meganiano cayó al suelo ruidosamente. El Khan de Gárgola soltó el cuello de su víctima y se agachó para recoger el arma.

—Ya veo, así que los de la Alianza han conseguido una de las gemas estelares —murmuró mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la hoja de la espada—. Sin embargo, eso no es motivo de preocupación ya que tenemos un agente encubierto que la recuperará.

Galford oía, pero el mareo y el intenso dolor que sentía le impedían reaccionar. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una última oportunidad. Sí concentraba su poder podría destruir la nave con todos sus ocupantes, sólo necesitaba unos pocos segundos para hacerlo, pero... .

El Khan volvió la vista hacia él y le sonrió siniestramente. Alzó la espada y le atravesó el pecho con su propia arma antes de que pudiera reunir la energía necesaria para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Estúpido, ¿crees que te dejaría hacer eso? —le preguntó Bal—. Recuerda que leí tu mente y sé cómo piensas. Antes de que mueras te diré que como castigo a su traición, el emperador ha dado la orden de exterminar a tu raza, ¿qué te parece?

El meganiano agarró la hoja justo en el lugar donde le atravesaba el cuerpo, bajo el corazón.

—No estés tan seguro, maldito, hay muchos guerreros que están con la Alianza y que lucharán para derrotarlos... . Adiós, príncipe Jesús, estoy seguro de que usted... que usted ayudará a salvar la galaxia... Lo lamento, Dai, pero creo que no podremos enfrentarnos de nuevo... cuento contigo para que defiendas la justicia... .

Se le quebró la voz, dejó escapar un último suspiro y murió.

Bal sólo se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Al cabo de un momento, se volvió hacia sus soldados que aguardaban y les dijo:

—Vayamos con el emperador, hay mucho que debe saber.

En la Tierra, Francisco continuaba lanzando incontables rayos de luz con una velocidad increíble en contra de su enemigo. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, Allus estaba consiguiendo esquivarlos volando rápidamente de lado a lado.

—Espero que tengas una mejor técnica que esa, viejo —vociferó el Khan despectivamente—. Como habrás visto soy muy veloz.

El emperador de los meganianos esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, veo que eres muy bueno esquivando —Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho produciendo un intenso resplandor con todo su cuerpo—. Pero veamos que puedes hacer contra esto.

La alarma del escáner visual se encendió repentinamente. El nivel del poder de Francisco estaba llegando a niveles increíbles.

—Impresionante —masculló Allus—. No puede ser que tenga este poder.

_Continuará... ._


	44. LÁGRIMAS DE ARREPENTIMIENTO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLIII**

**LÁGRIMAS DE ARREPENTIMIENTO**

_Tierra._

Allus era uno de los mejores guerreros del imperio de Abbadón. Cuando N´astarith decidió adiestrarlo como un Kha Khan, supo de antemano que se convertiría en un gran combatiente. Quizá no estaba a la altura de Tiamat y de otros guerreros, pero sin lugar a dudas sería un excelente elemento para sus futuros planes. Allus se había pasado casi veinte años luchando en diferentes partes de la galaxia, matando y destruyendo a los Caballeros Celestiales que tenían el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino.

Sin embargo, aquel día el Khan de Caribdis se había encontrado un rival que le hacía recordar sus mejores batallas en contra de los odiosos Celestiales.

Francisco Ferrer debía reconocer que su juventud ya había quedado muy atrás y no era tan fuerte como antes. Su ventaja, en dado caso de que tuviera una, sólo podía venir de su experiencia y la verdad no le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

—Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esta batalla, Ferrer —murmuró Allus en voz alta—. La hora de tu fin está muy cerca.

El meganiano le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Yo estoy listo para morir desde hace mucho tiempo, Allus —replicó Francisco con renovada determinación—. He pasado por mucho y visto innumerables tragedias por toda la galaxia. Conozco bien el dolor que produce el perder a tus seres queridos debido a la estupidez de la guerra —cerró los ojos, luego esbozó una tenue sonrisa sombría y finalmente bajó la cabeza—. Sin embargo también he tenido momentos de felicidad como lo fue cuando encontré nuevamente a mis hijos. Sólo me queda asegurarles un destino que puedan vivir.

El Khan lo miró con un gesto impasible.

—En ese caso me aseguraré de darte el fin que te mereces, traidor.

Francisco Ferrer abrió los ojos enormemente. Levantó los brazos y luego los bajó violentamente, liberando así un inmenso y poderoso arco de energía luminosa.

—_¡Flare!_

Allus no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver a Francisco lanzar ese ataque tan impresionante. A simple vista aquel arco de luz parecía una gigantesca ola de energía dorada que amenazaba con engullirlo. Un viento caliente le acarició el rostro. Aquella era una energía calorífica que parecía provenir del mismo sol.

Sin embargo, el Khan imperial decidió repetir la misma maniobra con la que antes había neutralizado todos los ataques de su oponente. Abrió la boca y empezó a succionar la energía rápidamente. En unos instantes, la gigantesca ola de luz desapareció por completo.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Ferrer crispó los puños con furia.

—¡Eres un maldito! —le espetó iracundo—. ¡Cobarde!

Allus le sonrió burlonamente.

—Te he dicho que puedo absorber toda la energía que me arrojes —declaró a la vez que levantaba una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante—. Ahora es mi turno... ¡Muere!

El Khan disparó una brillante ráfaga de luz en contra de Francisco. El meganiano, por su parte, sólo alzó una de sus manos y atrapó el disparo fácilmente.

—Quizás no lo sepas aún —masculló Francisco, mientras la esfera de luz que mantenía en su mano se desvanecía paulatinamente—. Pero yo también puedo absorber la energía de mis adversarios. En pocas palabras, los ataques de energía no pueden hacerme mucho daño como tú crees. ¿Qué te parece?

Allus soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Eso sí que es una verdadera noticia —murmuró divertido—. En ese caso creo que ninguno de los dos ganará este combate sí usamos ráfagas de energía, ¿verdad? Sólo nos queda hacerlo a puñetazo limpio.

Francisco entornó la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra, Allus desplegó una poderosa aura y enseguida se arrojó contra él para propinarle un potente puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo lanzó por los aires.

Como sí se tratara de un veloz proyectil, el cuerpo del emperador meganiano hendió los aires totalmente sin control. Iba a estrellarse de cabeza contra una montaña cuando Allus apareció en su camino de pronto y usando ambos puños le descargó otro golpe en el pecho que lo envió directamente hacia abajo.

Francisco se estrelló en las rocas produciendo un gran estruendo. El impacto levantó enormes cantidades de polvo y escombros que impedían toda visibilidad. Antes de que el polvo terminara de asentarse todavía, Allus se colocó de manera horizontal y abrió la boca sobre el sitio donde se había estrellado su adversario, descargando una violenta andanada de misiles luminosos.

Todo el lugar explotó en mil pedazos.

De pronto los escombros salieron disparados por los aires, y la figura del poderoso emperador de Megazoar emergió rodeado por una intensa aura de color fuego. Allus se cruzó de brazos y descendió frente a Francisco, quien lucía bastante agotado ante los continuos embates del poderoso Khan de Caribdis.

—Vaya, eres bastante difícil de liquidar por lo que se puede ver —masculló Allus apenas puso un pie en el suelo—. Sin embargo, aunque puedas absorber la energía, no podrás impedir que te acabe con mis golpes —hizo una pausa y se golpeó el puño efusivamente—. Voy a destrozarte, viejo.

Francisco retrocedió un paso, pero no porque estuviera atemorizado, sino porque sentía que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Alzó la mirada mientras jadeaba y contempló el tranquilo rostro del Khan, que a diferencia de él, no lucía nada cansado. _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_, pensó con desesperación. _"¿De qué manera puedo derrotar a este maldito infeliz?"_.

—Ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba al menospreciar tus poderes, Allus —reconoció Francisco—. Creo que para derrotarte tendré que usar la técnica más poderosa de la familia real de Megazoar —Cerró un puño y lo levantó a la altura del hombro, desplegando una poderosa aura de aspecto llameante—. Con esta técnica sacrificaré la inmortalidad que poseo, la fuerza vital equivalente a milenios. Es una energía positiva muy poderosa. Cometí un grave error al creer en las promesas de N´astarith de traer el orden y la paz a la galaxia. Sin embargo mis hijos se encargarán de remediar ese error.

Allus sonrió, imaginando que el meganiano solamente estaba fanfarroneando.

—No importa que clase poder utilices. Te demostré que tus técnicas son basura para mí —Se acercó unos cuantos pasos—. Ya es hora de terminar con esta pelea de una buena vez... —Desplegó su aura—. Es hora de que conozcas la fuerza que rechazaste al traicionarnos, el poder infinito del aureus.

Francisco esbozó una tenue sonrisa maliciosa. El aura que lo rodeaba empezó a aumentar más y más, levantando violentas ráfagas de aire en torno a él. Por extraño que pareciera, aquella increíble aura de luz ya había rebasado los niveles de un Khan ordinario.

—Esta es la legendaria técnica del _Sacrificio_. Con ella te convertiré en polvo, Allus. Creí que podría derrotarte de otro modo, pero ahora veo que no. Sí tengo que morir al menos me aseguraré de llevarte conmigo para que ya no puedas hacerle más daño a nadie.

—Hablas de la misma técnica que amenazaste con usar en _Armagedón_, ¿eh? —le preguntó el Khan de Caribdis, enarcando una ceja—. Creí que no la usarías porque eres un cobarde. ¿Acaso ya cambiaste de opinión? No te atreverás a hacerlo.

El meganiano esbozó una sonrisa, llevó su vista al cielo por un momento mientras la fuerza del aura que lo rodeaba alzaba sus cabellos hacia arriba. Unas cuantas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

—Adiós, Armando, David y especialmente, Jesús.—Francisco extendió ambos brazos hacia delante, mostrando dos enormes esfera de energía frente a sus palmas—. ¡Prepárate para conocer el verdadero poder de los meganianos, maldito cobarde!

El guerrero de N´astarith estaba estupefacto. A pesar de que él mismo se jactaba de ser uno de los guerreros Khans más poderosos, no podía pasar por alto el enorme poder que su antagonista estaba reuniendo. Aún cuando Francisco no conocía, ni utilizaba el poder aureus, la energía que estaba saliendo de su cuerpo era tan poderosa que cualquier guerrero de Abbadón en su sano juicio lo habría pensado dos veces antes de luchar con él. Sin embargo, el Khan de Caribdis era famoso por ser un demente que solía jugarse el todo por el todo con tal de nunca perder una batalla.

—No podré ganarle sí no uso mi máximo poder. Tendré que arriesgarme —Allus bajó la cabeza y empezó a generar una poderosa aura luminosa a su alrededor. Era una luz tan perfecta, tan sutil y tan mágica que parecía imposible que pudiera ser usada para infringir daño—. Debo tener cuidado o yo también podría morir... .

El meganiano abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a los que veía. El cabello de Allus se estaba volviendo blanco, y no sólo era eso, el color de su tez se aclaraba más y más a cada momento. Sin embargo, el detalle que más llamó su atención era que Allus no mostraba ninguna aura. No podía perder más tiempo. Era ahora o nunca.

—_¡Sacrificio!_

De las manos de Francisco salieron un par de poderosos rayos que se dirigieron hacia el imperial, rasgando el aire a una increíble velocidad.

Allus vio las ráfagas acercándose y sonrió con maldad. Alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y dando un fuerte grito, expulsó una gran cantidad de poder que engulló, primero los rayos y luego al mismo Francisco para finalmente provocar una enorme explosión de luz. La fuerza del estallido fue de tal magnitud que levantó una gigantesca onda expansiva que arrasó con todo a su paso, desatando un violento mar de destrucción que hizo temblar la tierra en kilómetros a la redonda.

_Estados Unidos de América  
_ _Washington D. C. _

En el despacho oval de la Casa Blanca, el presidente Wilson había convocado a una importante reunión de emergencia. Estaba el jefe del Estado Mayor, Alexander Yaner, el responsable de la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor, el general Scott, y el secretario de Defensa, Roger Barneer.

—Quiero recordar a todos que aliarnos a N´astarith es nuestra única opción real de sobrevivir —estaba diciendo Scott en ese momento—. Sí nos oponemos a sus designios, él no dudará en exterminarnos de la faz de este planeta. Afortunadamente los invasores han accedido a nuestra petición de retirar la mayor parte de sus fuerzas de la Tierra.

—Eso es cierto, señor presidente —admitió Alexander—. Sí colaboramos con el imperio de Abbadón quizás podamos asegurar nuestra supervivencia. Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en ignorar al Congreso de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra para llevar a acabo estos arreglos, además está el hecho de que hicimos un pacto con la Alianza previamente. No podemos ignorar todo esto y ahora hacer una alianza abiertamente con N´astarith.

—Disculpa —intervino Barneer—. Pero sí no mal recuerdo, unirnos a la Alianza Estelar fue lo que nos llevó a esta estúpida guerra. Gracias al cielo la mayor parte de la flota terrestre se salvó de la destrucción. Fue una verdadera suerte que se haya dirigido al planeta Venus por equivocación.

Alexander le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

—¿Una suerte, Barneer? —repitió irónico—. La armada debió haber participado en la defensa de la Tierra cuando ésta fue invadida por las naves de N´astarith. Tengo razones para suponer que alguien dio la orden de dirigirse a Venus a propósito.

—Vamos, Alex —murmuró Scott dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Con todo lo que pasó es probable que alguien haya dado esa orden por equivocación, quizás fue la misma Alianza quien intervino nuestras comunicaciones durante la batalla.

—Es verdad —convino Barneer—. Este no es el momento para buscar culpables entre nosotros, ahora lo importante es ver que decisión tomaremos con respecto al futuro de nuestro mundo. La Alianza Estelar nos ha abandonado y no hay razón para respetar el tratado que tenemos con ella. Propongo que negociemos un acuerdo de paz con N´astarith. Después de todo, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos siempre ha visto por el bienestar de toda las naciones de la Tierra, incluso mejor que el mismo congreso de las Naciones Unidas.

—Exacto —lo apoyó Scott—. Además queda el problema del general MacDaguett. Él huyó de la Tierra llevándose consigo la tercera parte de la armada y se unió a las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar. Confió en MacDaguett plenamente y sé que sí le pedimos que regrese no habrá problema, pero lo que me preocupa es la Alianza Estelar. Quizás sus lideres quieran obligarlo a iniciar un ataque suicida contra _Armagedón_ y recordemos que esa estación actualmente se encuentra en órbita sobre la Tierra. Una batalla sobre nuestro planeta en estos momento sería perjudicial para todos nosotros.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo y oyendo —intervino Alexander, extrañado por el inesperado giro que había tomado la conversación—. Hace un mes el imperio de Abbadón era el enemigo y ahora todos están culpando a la Alianza Estelar de todo lo ocurrido. Ellos nos han apoyado en todo lo que les hemos pedido desde el principio. No puedo entender esta actitud y tampoco estoy de acuerdo en ignorar al Congreso de las Naciones.

—Tenemos razones para creer que fue la Alianza quien inició la guerra con Abbadón. Hasta ahora los embajadores de N´astarith se han mostrando bastante conciliadores con nosotros —el tono de Barneer era sereno—. Creo que hemos sido víctimas de un engaño por parte de la Alianza. Ellos querían convencernos para que peleáramos por ellos y ahora que ya lo hicimos nos han abandonado a nuestra suerte. Además, podemos aprovechar la situación para recuperar el control perdido sobre la política mundial.

Alexander volvió la mirada hacia el presidente Wilson para observarlo. Había algo muy raro en el comportamiento de todos los presentes; primero justificaban la presencia de la mayor parte de la armada en el planeta Venus durante la batalla en Marte y luego mostraban una actitud bastante hostil para con la Alianza Estelar sin mencionar aquella intención de hacer a un lado al Congreso Mundial. Iba a hacer un comentario respecto a esos puntos cuando la lámpara que colgaba del techo empezó a encenderse y apagarse.

Un ruido que comenzó como un murmullo empezó a hacer audible y a penetrar por las paredes. Los adornos en el escritorio del presidente se pusieron a vibrar, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: un terremoto.

La discusión se olvido enseguida.

_Armagedón._

En la sala del trono imperial, N´astarith volvió la mirada hacia la enorme ventana que le permitía observar la Tierra más allá de la flota de naves abbadonitas que la rodeaban. A pesar de estar tan lejos, el emperador de Abbadón podía percibir sin problemas la poderosa energía producida por Francisco en el momento en que éste había utilizado su técnica del _Sacrificio_.

—¿De quién demonios es esta energía tan poderosa? —preguntó José Zeiva mientras permanecía prisionero en sus habitaciones—. Es un poder increíble ¿Acaso este es el verdadero poder de Francisco?

—No puedo creerlo —masculló Luis Carrier, que aguardaba juntó a él—. Su poder es realmente inmenso.

Así mismo, los Khans y otros guerreros meganianos que se encontraban a bordo de la estación imperial, también pudieron sentir aquella sensación. Poco a poco la presencia de Francisco Ferrer fue disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo, anunciando su muerte.

Cerca de _Armagedón_ y de la Tierra, en una de las tantas naves meganianas que se abría paso luchando contra los Devastadores Estelares mientras huían del sistema solar; Armando y David sintieron el momento exacto en el que su padre murió. David no pudo evitarlo y golpeó con el puño una pared mientras sollozaba.

Armando, por su parte, se volvió un instante hacia una ventana y observó la esfera resplandeciente de la Tierra en completo silencio. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado mientras el dolor inundaba su alma y su corazón.

—Adiós, padre —musitó para sí.

_Tokio, Japón  
_ _Distrito Juuban_

Un rayo hendió los cielos, pero nadie le prestó atención. Andrea observaba a cada de una de las Sailors Senshi que los rodeaban preguntándose que era lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Verlas así, tomadas de las manos y formando un circulo a su alrededor, daban la apariencia de que estaban a punto de realizar alguna especie de conjuro mágico. Entre Asiont y ella habían colocado a los heridos en el centro del círculo.

—Ayúdenos, por favor —murmuró Sailor Pluto, dirigiéndose a Andrea—. Guarden silencio mientras nos concentramos.

La reina de Lerasi asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos haciendo exactamente lo que Pluto le pedía.

Asiont percibió claramente como cada una de las Senshis estaba elevando su aura lentamente. Miró de reojo a cada chica evaluándolas con la mirada. No confiaba del todo en Sailor Uranus y en su adorable compañera Neptune, pero sí en Sailor Moon, Mercury y Venus, así que verlas participar en aquella maniobra le proporcionó cierta seguridad.

Una a una, las diferentes Sailor Senshi fueron elevando sus energías internas y preparándose para usar la teletransportación. De pronto, Andrea abrió un párpado discretamente y observó que cada una de aquellas chicas que los rodeaban estaba emanando una aura de luz de diferente color. Finalmente, todas las auras se fundieron en un resplandor tan intenso que los cubrió por completo. Tras unos segundos de espera, todos desaparecieron.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia_

Dando grandes saltos a través del camino escalonado que subía por la montaña, Aicila y los demás guerreros imperiales llegaron hasta la entrada de la tercera Casa de Géminis seguidos por los soldados imperiales.

—No percibo ninguna presencia dentro de este templo. Creo que no hay nadie —anunció Sombrío, examinado todo el lugar minuciosamente—. Mi escáner visual no da señales de ningún ser viviente dentro de este templo. Los detectores de carbono y calor no indican la presencia de nadie en este lugar.

Shield se acarició la barbilla en tono pensativo y dijo:

—Es extraño, pero esos guardias dijeron que había un guerrero en cada uno de los doce templos que había camino a la cima —hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Aicila—. ¿Crees que nos hayan mentido?

La Khan de la Arpía reflexionó un poco antes de responder.

—Quizás no se encuentre por alguna razón —Aicila avanzó un paso mirando todo a su alrededor—. Pero aunque pudiera desaparecer su presencia, los detectores de carbono y calor en los escáneres visuales nos indicarían de su existencia —alzó la mirada y examinó el templo detenidamente—. Vayamos pues.

Sin perder tiempo, todos los guerreros imperiales y los shadow troopers penetraron en el interior de la Casa de Géminis decididos a atravesarla.

Dentro del templo, todo parecía normal, incluso algunos de los soldados imperiales se vanagloriaban de haber obtenido un golpe de suerte. Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente fortuna que gozaban, algo raro ocurría. Todo era tinieblas dentro de la Casa de Géminis. Era una oscuridad casi absoluta y no se veía señales de que la salida estuviera por ninguna parte.

Sombrío, que iba al frente del grupo, sonrió divertido mientras contemplaba las enormes columnas, iba a hacer un comentario más respecto a lo fácil que hubiera sido acabar con el Santo guardián de aquella casa cuando, súbitamente, se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede, Sombrío? —le preguntó Talión extrañado—. ¿Por qué demonios te detienes, idiota?

El Khan del Lobo alzó un brazo para señalar una oscura silueta situada frente a ellos. Si había un guerrero dentro de la Casa de Géminis después de todo. El misterioso desconocido iba revestido con alguna clase de armadura y llevaba una capa sobre sus espaldas.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa ahora? —preguntó Kadena sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. ¿Quién es ese maldito? ¿Otro de esos Santos de Oro?

Ogitál se golpeó la palma con el puño.

—El guerrero que defiende este lugar sin duda —aventuró—. ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar inadvertido para nuestros escáneres visuales? No puedo explicarme cómo es que no lo detectaron hace unos momentos.

Aicila enarcó una ceja.

—No lo entiendo, no percibo ninguna presencia frente a nosotros —murmuró en tono pensativo. Se llevó una mano a su escáner y lo activó—. El aparato tampoco capta nada.

Shield supuso que quizás el escáner de Aicila sufría de alguna descompostura, así que se giró hacia el Khan de las Llamas y dijo:

—Talión, ¿por qué no usas el tuyo? —le sugirió—. Quizás el de Aicila no funciona correctamente, puede que se haya descompuesto durante su lucha con ese tipo llamado Aldebarán.

El Khan de las Llamas así lo hizo y tras instante llegó a la misma conclusión que su compañera.

—Lo que Aicila dice es verdad, aquí no hay nadie. No hay señales de vida dentro de este templo.

Sombrío, que aún continuaba observando aquella extraña silueta plantada delante de él, miró a sus compañeros por encima del hombro un instante.

—¿Qué no hay nadie? —se burló—. ¿Y ese fulano quién es? ¿Un fantasma?

—Probablemente sea alguna ilusión —aventuró Aicila, quitándole importancia al asunto—. O quizás se trate de un muñeco que alguien dejó para espantar a cualquier invasor. De cualquier modo no parece que se trate de algún guerrero.

De repente, el enorme "muñeco" dio un paso al frente dejando ver claramente que se trataba de un Santo de Oro.

—¡Esta vivo! —exclamó Sombrío—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede aquí?

Talión se colocó a un costado del Khan del Lobo y lo apartó con el brazo.

—A un lado, yo acabaré con ese maldito gusano —alzó los brazos mostrando las palmas abiertas, una esfera de fuego apareció en sus manos—. ¡Muere!

El Khan de las Llamas lanzó una intensa llamarada en contra del guerrero desconocido. Pero por increíble que pareciera, el rayo de fuego se introdujo directamente por la cara del Santo de Oro y desapareció en su interior. Parecía como sí hubiera disparado dentro de un agujero en una pared.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó Talión sorprendido—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

De pronto, un rayo de fuego surgió sorpresivamente del rostro de Géminis y se abalanzó contra los Khans.

Talión apenas tuvo tiempo para extender los brazos con las palmas vueltas hacia delante para bloquear el potente ataque. Las flamas golpearon las manos del Khan y se disiparon rápidamente sin causarle daño.

—No entiendo que demonios sucede aquí —masculló el Khan de las Llamas—. Podría jurar que ese era mi propio ataque, pero ¿cómo diablos lo hizo?

Aterrados, algunos de los soldados meganianos soltaron sus armas y se abrazaron entre ellos, sollozando como un grupo de niños perdidos en el bosque.

Molesto por su fracaso al tratar de derrotar a aquel misterioso guerrero, Talión se giró hacia los soldados listo para sacar toda su furia contra ellos.

—¡Cállense, inútiles!

Aicila observó detenidamente a aquel extraño Santo de Oro que aguardaba frente a ellos. Con los brazos colgados a ambos costados y en completa calma, Géminis daba la impresión de que prefería permanecer a la defensiva en lugar de atacar. Por unos breves momentos reflexionó en lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna forma Géminis había conseguido regresar el ataque a Talión usando alguna especie de poder.

Sin embargo también estaba completamente segura de que no había nadie dentro del templo. Aun cuando todos los escáneres estuvieran descompuestos, su percepción no podía fallarle.

La solución al problema se volvía obvia, alguien o algo los estaba atacando desde otra parte y utilizaba aquella armadura dorada como un enlace para hacer llegar sus poderes hasta el templo de Géminis. Esa era la única explicación posible.

—Ya entiendo todo claramente —murmuró la Khan de la Arpía en tono pensativo—. Quienquiera que está detrás de todo esto es muy astuto. Un verdadero genio.

Sombrío se volvió hacia su compañera con una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? —preguntó intrigado—. ¿Descubriste qué demonios sucede aquí?

Aicila continuó hablando sin apartar su mirada de la figura de Géminis.

—Sí, por extraño que parezca aquí no hay nadie realmente.

Shield alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido con aquella declaración.

—¿Cómo que no hay nadie, Aicila? —guardó silencio y señaló en dirección al misterioso guerrero dorado ubicado frente a ellos—, ¿qué hay de él?

—Él no es real —prosiguió la Khan—. Es sólo una armadura vacía —se volvió hacia sus compañeros por encima del hombro—. Alguien está usando esta armadura dorada para hacer llegar sus poderes hasta este maldito templo mientras él permanece en otro lugar —Guardó silencio y se giró hacia Géminis nuevamente—. La armadura es el conducto, por eso el ataque de Talión se reflejó en nuestra contra.

Talión se acarició la barbilla. Su compañera había logrado desentrañar el misterio que envolvía ese templo.

—Ya veo, ya veo.

Aicila comenzó a andar hacia el supuesto Santo de Géminis.

—Sí neutralizamos el enlace, la ilusión terminara —murmuró confiadamente.

De pronto, la Khan desplegó su aura y se lanzó directamente contra Géminis. Utilizando sólo sus puños, Aicila golpeó cada una de las partes de la armadura hasta que ésta se desplomó por los suelos mostrando que estaba vacía.

En cuanto el último fragmento de la armadura dorada tocó el piso, la oscuridad reinante en el Templo de Géminis desapareció por completo y todos pudieron vislumbrar la salida a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—Tenía razón —concluyó Aicila—. Realmente no había nadie aquí.

Sombrío se agachó para observar de cerca algunas partes de la armadura dorada.

—Vaya, por un momento creí que se trataba de un fantasma.

—No seas imbécil —le reprendió Talión—. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas idioteces? En fin, no perdamos más el tiempo y sigamos adelante.

Nadie pudo mostrarse en desacuerdo.

_Salón del Gran Maestro._

Muy cerca de la cima de la montaña donde estaba el Santuario, más allá de las Doce Casas del Zodiaco, existía un enorme Templo en el cual Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Atena se encontraba meditando desde hacía varios días. Aquel lugar era el sitio desde donde se gobernaba todo el Santuario y era mejor conocido por todos los Santos como el Salón del Gran Maestro. Le llamaban el Salón del Gran Maestro porque en ese lugar residía el Patriarca del Santuario, quien se suponía era el líder de todos los Santos que peleaban para la diosa.

Saori se hallaba reflexionando sobre la difícil situación que estaba atravesando el Santuario cuando las puertas de la habitación principal se abrieron de golpe, dando entrada a un joven de larga cabellera azul y armadura dorada. Se trataba de uno de los Santos de Oro más poderosos.

—Atena, algo terrible ha pasado —comenzó a decir Milo, Santo de Oro de Escorpión—. Unos extraños guerreros han empezado a recorrer las Doce Casas. Al parecer ya han conseguido pasar por las Casas de Aries y Tauro.

Saori miró al santo fijamente y asintió levemente con la cabeza. La figura femenina de la diosa era de una belleza singular. Aparentaba más o menos la misma edad que Seiya y Shun. Tenía largos cabellos hasta la altura de la cintura y vestía un sencillo vestido blanco. No era nada diferente de una joven común, incluso considerando su extraordinaria belleza.

—Lo sé, Milo, me temo que este es el terrible peligro que he estado presintiendo desde hace tiempo.

—Hace un momento percibí la presencia de un extraño cosmos en el Salón del Maestro —prosiguió el Santo de Escorpión—. Me preguntaba sí alguno de esos guerreros había conseguido llegar hasta acá.

—La persona que ha entrado en el Salón del Maestro no es un enemigo, Milo —respondió Saori tranquilamente—. Él ha venido para ayudarnos.

En ese momento, un segundo sujeto salió de entre las cortinas provocando el sobresalto de Milo. El Santo de Escorpión observó detenidamente a aquel hombre, reconociéndolo enseguida. El hombre era alto y delgado, de facciones finas, los ojos de un color oscuro penetrante. El cabello, de un azul intenso, era tan largo como el de Milo. Se trataba de un hombre que era considerado un traidor por todos en el Santuario.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tú eres Kanon! —exclamó Milo—. ¡El hermano de Saga de Géminis!

El joven de larga cabellera asintió.

—Es cierto, yo soy Kanon de Géminis. Pero aunque lo dudes, Milo, estoy muy arrepentido por mis errores. He venido hasta este lugar para lavar los pecados de mi hermano y los míos.

La expresión en el rostro de Milo pasó rápidamente del desconcierto a la furia.

—Olvídalo, Kanon —le espetó con evidente desprecio—. Será mejor que dejes el Santuario de inmediato. Aún cuando Atena confíe en ti, nosotros los Santos de Oro jamás lo haremos. Eres un miserable.

Kanon cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Al menos no hasta que me aseguré de que Atena esté a salvo.

—Entonces tendré que expulsarte por la fuerza —replicó el Santo de Escorpión—. Sí no te vas tendré que matarte.

Kanon volvió el rostro hacia Saori por un instante. Luego de mirarla directo a los ojos, el joven negó con la cabeza rehusándose nuevamente. Había pasado por muchas cosas para darse cuenta del terrible error que había cometido en el pasado y no estaba dispuesto a desistir de su intención de proteger a Atena.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo —insistió con vehemencia—. Sí he venido hasta este lugar ha sido únicamente para proteger a Atena. Sólo así podré redimirme ante los dioses y ante mí mismo.

—Yo no puedo confiar en una persona que usó al mismo dios Poseidón para tratar de dominar el mundo. Vete ahora mismo. Es tu última oportunidad.

Kanon lo miró. Sabía que Milo no dudaría en atacarlo e incluso matarlo de ser necesario. Pero no estaba dispuesto a irse, no sin antes salvar a Atena como un verdadero Santo.

—No lo haré —respondió, fijando su postura—. No cambiaré de opinión

De pronto, un fino rayo de color escarlata atravesó el pecho de Kanon a la velocidad de la luz. El ataque provocó que Kanon se estremeciera debido al dolor.

—No importa lo que me hagas, Milo —murmuró Kanon con voz trémula, doblándose ligeramente hacia delante—. No me iré de aquí... .

Milo atacó nuevamente y otros nueve rayos de luz embistieron el cuerpo de Kanon, haciéndolo retroceder mientras se tambaleaba. El dolor era insoportable. La técnica de Milo, conocida como _Scarlet Neddle_, atacaba los nervios centrales y paralizaba todo el cuerpo con un terrible y agudo dolor.

Durante el ataque, el Santo de Oro iba trazando las quince estrellas que formaban la constelación del Escorpión sobre el cuerpo de su víctima. Normalmente nadie podía resistir más de seis disparos antes de morir o empezar a suplicar por su vida. Se decía que quienquiera que recibiera los quince golpes era seguro que moriría.

Pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que Kanon sentía en ese momento, éste aún podía mantenerse de pie denotando una enorme determinación que fue percibida tanto por Milo como por Saori. El Santo de Escorpión atacó nuevamente y tres rayos más hicieron blanco en el cuerpo de Kanon, obligándolo a caer de rodillas al suelo en medio de un horrible sufrimiento.

—No comprendo porque no te vas, Kanon —le dijo Milo, extrañado—. Ya has recibido diez golpes, sí recibes más de mi _Scarlet Needle_ es obvio que morirás —Volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Saori en espera de que ésta lo detuviera, pero ello no ocurrió. En vez de abogar por la vida de Kanon, la joven permanecía inmóvil, observando toda la situación en completo silencio.

Kanon alzó la mirada lentamente, una especie de sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

—Vamos, Milo ¡Continua!

Y el Santo de Oro así lo hizo; otros cuatro rayos escarlata atravesaron el cuerpo de Kanon. La sangre comenzó a manar de sus heridas de forma abundante y no sólo era eso, también podía sentir como iba perdiendo sus cinco sentidos uno a uno.

—Será mejor que te prepares para recibir a el ataque final, Kanon —le advirtió Milo, alzando un brazo para preparar el quinceavo golpe mortal—. Ahora recibirás _Antares_ y con ello morirás.

Kanon no respondió nada, el constante dolor de sus heridas le impedía hablar y moverse. Sin embargo, pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente dispuesto a enfrentar su destino aun a sabiendas de que sí recibía el quinceavo golpe, moriría.

Moviéndose a la misma velocidad de la luz, Milo golpeó con su dedo índice el abdomen de Kanon, quien luego de recibir el impacto retrocedió un par de pasos tambaleándose. Finalmente, luego de mirar a Atena a los ojos por un segundo, Kanon se desplomó.

Una vez que el hermano de Saga quedó en el suelo, el Santo de Escorpión se giró hacia donde estaba Saori Kido y se arrodilló ante ella. En su interior, aún no podía creer en el valor que habia demostrado Kanon.

—Atena, debo irme —comenzó a decirle—. Puedo sentir el cosmos de esos guerreros y debo regresar a la Casa de Escorpión cuanto antes para protegerla —se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Saori asintió y volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Kanon justo a tiempo para ver como éste se incorporaba del suelo. Kanon no podía creerlo. Aún continuaba con vida, lo que no podía comprender como es que ello era posible. Hasta ahora nadie que hubiera recibido las quince _Scarlet Neddle_ de Milo había logrado sobrevivir. Realmente esta muy confundido.

—¡Espera, Milo! —exclamó, llamando al Santo de Oro que se alejaba—. ¿Cómo es que dejas a Atena con un enemigo como yo a su lado?

El Santo de Escorpión se detuvo un momento y se volvió para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Aquí ya no hay más un enemigo. El que está aquí es mi hermano y su nombre es sólo el Santo de Oro de Géminis Kanon.

Kanon estaba sorprendido. Algunas lágrimas de arrepentimiento empezaron a escurrir por su rostro mientras el Santo de Escorpión se alejaba, abandonando el Salón del Maestro. De pronto, comprendió todo lo que había sucedido. En el último momento, Milo había decidido detener el flujo sanguíneo en lugar de aniquilarlo con su ataque _Antares_.

Todo lo que Milo hizo fue para reconocerme con un verdadero Santo, pensó.

—Así es, Kanon —dijo Atena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. El corazón de Milo estaba claro para mí y por ello no tuve que intervenir.

Fuera del Salón del Gran Maestro, Milo de Escorpión se detuvo un momento. Volvió la vista por encima del hombro hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir y sonrió.

—El cosmos de los guerreros que atacan las doce casas es muy poderoso. De hecho es muy probable que algunos de nosotros caigamos en esta batalla —se dijo a sí mismo—. Kanon sólo ha prolongado su vida unas cuantas horas más.

_Casa de Aries._

Tiamat se lanzó contra Mu y le plantó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojó por los aires. El cuerpo del Santo de Aries atravesó un par de columnas antes de estrellarse finalmente en una pared, provocando una lluvia de esquirlas de granito.

—Es hora de acabar con esto, Mu —sentenció Tiamat mientras se le acercaba—. Eres un guerrero excepcional, pero mucho me temo que la hora de tu muerte está muy cerca.

El Santo de Oro no respondió nada. Se puso de pie tambaleándose, listo para continuar la batalla a pesar del daño recibido.

—De acuerdo, Tiamat.

Justo cuando Tiamat estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque, la voz de Seiya rasgó el aire atrayendo la atención de ambos combatientes.

—¡Aguarda!

Tiamat llevó su rostro hacia la entrada de la Casa de Aries y vislumbró al joven que había golpeado unos momentos antes. Seiya tiró de una cadena y la caja que cargaba se abrió, revelando una estatura con la forma de un caballo alado, cubierta por un aura flameante de rayos azules y blancos. De repente, en medio de un destello, la estatua ganó vida y relinchó, para luego dividirse en varias partes que se adhidieron al cuerpo de Seiya.

Piernas. Cinturón. Brazos. Pecho. Hombros. Cabeza.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —le preguntó el Khan del Dragón—. Veo que eres muy persistente, mocoso.

Seiya lo observó fijamente y luego levantó los brazos, haciendo una serie de movimientos.

—Miserable, hace un momento me tomaste desprevenido —Un aura de color azul comenzó a rodearlo a medida que trazaba la constelación de Pegaso—. Pero está vez me las pagarás, prepárate —Un puño cortó el vacío, descargando una andanada de cien rayos luminosos que se abalanzaron sobre Tiamat a una increíble velocidad—. _¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken! (Meteoro Pegaso)_

Una especie de sonrisa macabra iluminó el rostro de Tiamat, quien permaneció completamente inmóvil esperando el ataque. De repente, todos los rayos de luz estallaron unos tras otros a unos centímetros del Khan sin causarle el menor daño.

El Santo de Pegaso abrió los ojos enormemente sin dar crédito a lo ocurrido.

—No puede ser —murmuró incrédulo—. Mi _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_ no le hizo ni un rasguño. Esto no puede ser.

Tiamat volvió a sonreír.

—Eres tan patético que deshonras a los guerreros de este lugar. Ese ataque es tan inofensivo que no vale la pena ni meter las manos para bloquearlo —Juntó las muñecas de sus brazos y las llevó a un costado de su cuerpo, formando una esfera de luz resplandeciente—. Creo que ahora es mi turno... _¡Drako Fire!_

Una poderosa ráfaga de energía llameante abandonó las palmas del Khan y se dirigió hacia Seiya, explotándole encima en una bola de fuego que lo sacudió por completo.

Seiya luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, pero el ataque había sido muy poderoso. Dio un paso hacia delante, tambaleándose antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Mu con todas sus fuerzas, pero el Santo no se movió. Estaba inconsciente.

Tiamat, por su parte, alzó el rostro hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Veo que este imbécil no vale nada —comenzó a andar hacia Seiya—. Lo eliminaré de una buena vez por todas.

—¡Espera, Tiamat! —gritó el Santo de Aries, poniéndose en pie—. Esta batalla es sólo entre nosotros dos y de nadie más —Levantó un brazo, señalando el cuerpo de Seiya. De pronto, el cuerpo del Santo de Pegaso fue sacudido por una ráfaga de luz que finalmente desapareció—. ¡_Starlight Extinction! (Extinción de luz Estelar)_

El Khan del Dragón sonrió y se volvió hacia Mu.

—¿Así que decidiste salvarle la vida después de todo, eh? —preguntó divertido—. De todas formas eso no servirá de nada ya que este mundo está condenado. Aunque sobrevivan no podrán evitar que las fuerzas de Abbadón conquistemos la existencia.

El Santo de Aries no dijo nada, elevó su aura y se preparó para el combate. Iba a atacar nuevamente cuando de pronto una voz, conocida para él, lo detuvo.

—Espera, Mu.

Tanto el Santo de Oro como el Khan llevaron sus miradas hacia la entrada de la Casa de Aries encontrándose con la figura de un diminuto anciano. Se trataba del Antiguo Maestro de Libra.

—¡Antiguo maestro! —exclamó Mu de Aries, reconociendo al anciano—. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí en Santuario?

El viejo maestro volvió su arrugado rostro hacia el Santo de Oro y lo miró.

—Yo me haré cargó de él, tú debes ir tras los otros guerreros que recorren las Doce Casas.

—Pero, maestro —replicó Mu, intentando disuadirlo—. Él es demasiado poderoso, aun para usted.

Los penetrantes ojos de Tiamat se posaron fijamente en el cuerpo del diminuto anciano como si quisiera ver dentro de él. Había algo en su persona que le decía que no era una persona ordinaria.

—¿Quién es este viejo? —musitó para sí—. Tiene un Chi más poderoso que el de Mu.

_Continuará... ._


	45. EL RENACIMIENTO DE DOHKO DE LIBRA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLIV**

**EL RENACIMIENTO DE DOHKO DE LIBRA**

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Casa de Aries_

—¿Quién demonios eres tú, viejo? —preguntó Tiamat, dirigiéndose al diminuto anciano que acababa de irrumpir en la Casa de Aries—. ¿Cómo es que pelearás conmigo sí posees un cuerpo tan pequeño?

El antiguo maestro levantó su mirada hacia el poderoso Khan del Dragón.

—Sí, yo me encargaré de derrotarte —dijo con determinación—. Desde hace tiempo percibí que una energía maligna amenazaba con venir a la Tierra y ahora veo que no me equivoqué en lo absoluto. Sabía que llegarían en cualquier momento y por eso siempre he estado esperando en la Cascada de Rozan.

Tiamat frunció el entrecejo y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—No entiendo ni una maldita palabra de lo que dices, enano —murmuró despectivamente—. Pero aunque poseas ese Chi tan poderosa es obvio que con ese cuerpo no podrás luchar contra mí. Te acabaré en un dos por tres.

El antiguo maestro de Libra, cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Las apariencias pueden engañar —dijo tranquilamente—. No debes creer en todo lo que vez o te llevarás una amarga sorpresa.

El Khan lanzó una nueva carcajada.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de que la edad te pudrió el cerebro, viejo. Estás completamente loco.

El anciano giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el Santo de Aries, ignorando por completo las continuas burlas de Tiamat.

—Por favor, confía en mi, Mu —le pidió—. El cosmos de Aldebarán desapareció hace unos momentos en la Casa de Tauro. Seguramente estos guerreros lo deben haber derrotado.

Mu no deseaba dejar la Casa de Aries y abandonar al viejo maestro ahí, pero las palabras que le decía estaban cargadas de razón. Sí no hacían algo pronto, los invasores continuarían avanzando a través de las Doce Casas hasta finalmente llegar a donde se encontraba la diosa Atena. No podían permitirlo y por lo mismo no había opción.

—De acuerdo, maestro —asintió finalmente—. Pero tenga cuidado, el poder de ese sujeto es incomprensible incluso para mí.

Tiamat, mientras tanto, se cruzó de brazos mostrándose muy confiado. Estaba seguro de que aquel anciano había perdido completamente el juicio y que no era peligroso. Después de todo, aunque tuviera mucho poder no le serviría de nada teniendo ese cuerpo tan pequeño y marchito por el tiempo.

—Por mí puedes huir, Mu —murmuró sarcásticamente, mirando al Santo de Aries con desprecio—. De todas formas no me costará nada de trabajo matar a este enano senil y luego ir por ti. De hecho, no me tomará más de cinco nanociclos acabarlo.

El anciano maestro se volvió hacia Tiamat, quedando cara a cara con él.

—¡Date prisa, Mu! —exclamó—. ¡Ve hacia delante!

El Santo de Aries asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida del templo para ir tras los acompañantes de Tiamat. En cuanto Mu abandonó la Casa de Aries, el anciano maestro caminó unos pasos hacia el Khan

—Es curioso, pero no he podido percibir ningún cosmos en ti —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Es como sí no existieras.

El guerrero imperial sonrió levemente.

—¿Así que ya te diste cuenta, viejo? —inquirió divertido—. Mis poderes se encuentra en otro nivel diferente. Sí... .

—Eso es verdad —convino el anciano—. En realidad no esperaba menos.

Tiamat dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados sin dejar de sonreír. En realidad, estaba intrigado por lo que aquel hombrecillo ya entrado en años estaba a punto de hacer. ¿En verdad era tan tonto como para pretender luchar contra él teniendo ese cuerpo tan insignificante? Quizás el viejecito quería jugar al héroe.

—¿Cómo planeas derrotarme, viejo? —le preguntó desafiante—. ¿Usarás alguna técnica especial?

—Mi nombre es Dohko —respondió el anciano—. Y como Mu, soy un Santo. El Santo de Oro de Libra.

El guerrero imperial lo miró fijamente.

—Yo soy Tiamat —declaró Tiamat con orgullo—. El Khan del Dragón y servidor del emperador N´astarith. Soy el mejor guerrero de todo el imperio de Abbadón. He aplastado a más oponentes de los que existen en este Santuario.

De pronto, el imperial giró su rostro hacia la entrada de la Casa de Aries por tercera ocasión. Alguien más acababa de entrar nuevamente y se trataba de Shiryu. La constelación de Shiryu era la del Dragón. Su armadura sagrada estaba formada por placas de orichalcum, aglutinadas como escamas. La pieza del brazo derecho traía un pequeño escudo circular, símbolo de la propia armadura del Dragón. Shiryu era un joven bien parecido, con apariencia de cierta forma opuesta a la truculencia del Dragón. Tenía largos cabellos negros a la altura de la cintura, recordando a un galante Wakamusha, como eran llamados los antiguos jóvenes samuráis.

—Maestro, ¿qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Shiryu, dirigiéndose a Dohko—. ¿Dónde se encuentra Mu?

Tiamat escudriñó detenidamente al recién llegado, evaluándolo con la mirada. Al igual que los Santos dorados, éste también poseía una aura de gran poder. _"Cuantos sujetos poderosos"_, pensaba el Khan con una mezcla de interés y diversión.

El anciano maestro de Libra desvió la mirada hacia su joven discípulo por un momento.

—Shiryu, ¿por qué has venido aquí? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Shunrei me dijo que había vuelto al Santuario, maestro —respondió Shiryu—. Ella también mencionó que usted no deseaba que tomáramos parte en una nueva batalla, pero eso no lo entiendo ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos luchar ahora que el Santuario ha sido invadido?

—Es el deseo de Atena —explicó Dohko—. Ella piensa que ya lucharon demasiado y están muy lastimados. Quiere que ustedes vivan en paz.

—No entiendo cómo podremos vivir en paz sí el Santuario es destruido —replicó Shriryu—. Tampoco entiendo por qué usted tiene que pelear.

El anciano maestro de Libra cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza levemente.

—Shiryu, no quiero que ustedes mueran —murmuró, provocando el desconcierto de su discípulo—. Los guerreros que han invadido el Santuario son muy poderosos, quizás todos los Santos mueran durante esta batalla.

—Esa es una buena razón para luchar, maestro —le aseguró Shiryu valientemente.

Indiferente a la conversación entre Dohko y su pupilo, Tiamat levantó ambos puños a la altura del hombro y luego desplegó una intensa aura de luz que provocó un vendaval.

—A mí no me interesan sus problemas —declaró con firmeza, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. Como no tengo tiempo que perder los mataré a los dos rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shiryu se colocó entre su maestro y el Khan del Dragón dispuesto a combatir. Su largo cabello flotaba hacia atrás entre torbellinos de polvo y partículas de rocas que saltaban en todas direcciones.

—No te lo permitiré, quien quiera que seas. Lucharé contigo.

Dohko abrió los ojos enormemente y extendió una mano.

—¡No, Shiryu! ¿Qué pasará con Shunrei si tú mueres? Luchar por la justicia es ciertamente noble, pero también hay que pensar en la persona que amamos.

Shiryu se volvió un momento por encima del hombro hacia aquel hombrecillo que había sido como un padre para él y le sonrió afablemente.

—Maestro, le agradezco sus palabras, pero admito que no lo entiendo del todo porque todavía soy un hombre sin experiencia —Shiryu llevó su rostro de regreso al Khan que aguardaba frente a él—. Yo soy Shiryu, el Santo del Dragón.

Tiamat rió divertido.

—Pero que agradable coincidencia —dijo en un tono cargado de ironía—. Yo soy Tiamat, el Khan del Dragón. Será interesante saber cual de los dos dragones es el más poderoso.

El Santo de Bronce frunció el entrecejo y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, de repente, un poderoso cosmos de color verde esmeralda empezó a rodear todo su cuerpo.

—Te mostraré el mayor secreto del dragón —advirtió. Alzó su brazo derecho hacia atrás y atacó, liberando un poderoso rayo de luz que tomó la forma de un enorme dragón de color esmeralda—. _¡Rozan Shou Ryu Ha! (Dragón ascendente)_

La poderosa energía en forma de dragón se abalanzó directamente sobre el Khan. Pero antes de que el _Rozan Shou Ryu Ha _pudiera alcanzarlo, Tiamat levantó una mano vuelta hacia delante y detuvo el ataque de Shiryu sin ninguna dificultad.

El Santo del Dragón descubrió que su puño ni siquiera había tocado la palma del guerrero imperial, sino que se mantenía a unos centímetros de ésta como sí una especie de fuerza invisible estuviera protegiéndola.

Tiamat soltó una risita burlona en un susurró apenas audible.

—¿Este es el mayor secreto del dragón? —preguntó a manera de burla—. Tu técnica es muy poderosa, pero a mi no me impresiona —alargó el brazo y cerró la mano, atrapando el puño de su contrincante—. No me vencerás con un simple golpe, muchacho —Empujó el puño de Shiryu hacia atrás, lanzándolo violentamente de espaldas contra una pared—. Te confieso que esperaba un poco más de ti.

El cuerpo de Shiryu se estrelló con fuerza y cayó boca abajo en el suelo. La diadema de su armadura se le cayó de la cabeza y rodó por el piso hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros.

Dohko se giró hacia su joven discípulo, llamándolo varias veces.

—¡No, Shiryu! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Shiryu!

El Santo del Dragón se incorporó lentamente dispuesto a seguir el combate.

—Detuvo a mi _Rozan Shou Ryu Ha_ con una sola mano —murmuró para sí—. Es muy poderoso, sólo había visto a Shaka hacer algo similar durante la batalla de las Doce Casas.

Tiamat bajó lentamente el brazo con el que había detenido el ataque de Shiryu, dejándolo colgar a un costado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos ardían con expectación.

—¿Ese es todo tu poder, Shiryu? —le preguntó desafiante—. Admito que tu _Rozan Shou Ryu Ha_ es una técnica impresionante, pero para enfrentarme debes hacer arder tu energía a un nivel superior. De lo contrario no me harás ni un rasguño.

Encolerizado, Shiryu dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó—. ¡Te daré lo que pides!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, la voz de su viejo maestro lo detuvo.

—Espera, Shiryu, este sujeto es muy fuerte, demasiado quizás. —A continuación avanzó hasta colocarse delante de su pupilo—. Yo pelearé con él.

Una expresión de incertidumbre se apoderó del rostro de Shiryu. ¿Cómo podría su maestro enfrentar a aquel sujeto que había logrado detener su _Rozan Shou Ryu Ha_ con una sola mano? Shiryu sabía que su maestro había sido el Santo de Libra en el pasado y que también su cosmos era de los más grandes entre los Santos dorados, pero también estaba consciente de que ya estaba demasiado viejo como para sostener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

De pronto, un intenso brillo de luz que venía de Tiamat lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Acabaré con los dos de un solo golpe —sentenció el Khan mientras llevaba sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo para terminar de formar una esfera luminosa—. Usaré el _Drako Fire_ y lo exterminaré.

Tanto Shiryu como Dohko se pusieron tensos a ver aquello, no estaban seguros del alcance del poder de Tiamat, pero por alguna razón presentían que sí esa esfera de luz los alcanzaba quedarían muy lastimados en caso de que pudieran sobrevivir.

El Khan sonrió malévolamente mientras sentía como la satisfacción lo invadía, luego de acabar con ese par de Santos iría por el camino escalonado tras Mu para terminar de ajustarle las cuentas, y más tarde se reuniría con Aicila y los demás para ir por la gema sagrada.

De repente un intenso resplandor iluminó el techo del templo de Aries. Shiryu y Tiamat alzaron sus miradas conjuntamente intrigados con aquel misterioso suceso.

Una especie de enorme balanza dorada apareció en las alturas, brillando como el mismo sol y lanzado rayos de luz en distintas direcciones. La balanza descendió lentamente frente a Dohko, iluminándole el rostro y cautivando la atención de Shiryu y Tiamat.

—¡Es el ropaje dorado de Libra! —exclamó el Santo del Dragón sorprendido.

El guerrero imperial, por su lado, abrió los ojos enormemente y permaneció atónito.

—¿El ropaje dorado de Libra? —repitió desconcertado mientras cientos de ideas cruzaban por su mente. ¿Acaso esa extraña balanza era una armadura como la de Mu?, y sí así era, ¿cómo podría usarla Dohko sí su cuerpo era tan pequeño?

Finalmente, Tiamat decidió permanecer a la expectativa y ver que ocurría. Después de todo, podía percibir las presencias de los demás Khans y guerreros meganianos y sabía que estos seguían recorriendo el camino escalonado de piedra blanca que conducía a la cima.

_Armagedón._

Gracias a la oportuna intervención de los Khans y de algunos meganianos fieles a Abaddón como Isótopo, la insurrección meganiana dentro de _Armagedón_ fue rápidamente sofocada. Poco a poco, las tropas abbadonitas se fueron haciendo con el control total de la estación imperial.

Paulatinamente, las zonas dominadas por los meganianos fueron cayendo después de intensos combates. Los grandes contingentes de soldados de Megazoar fueron hechos prisioneros o aniquilados por completo pese a la gran resistencia que algunos habían ofrecido en espera de que la situación pudiera inclinarse a su favor. Algunos meganianos utilizaron sus últimos momentos de vida detonando decenas de bombas electromagnéticas con el único fin de dañar las computadoras de la estación, y aunque muchos sistemas electrónicos resultaron dañados, las bombas no tuvieron el efecto deseado debido a los muros blindados de la base.

Entretanto, en el espacio, el grueso de las naves de guerra meganianas —que permanecían orbitando la estación imperial mientras la alianza entre Megazoar y Abbadón existía— habían podido huir del sistema solar, pero no sin antes sufrir graves daños y severas pérdidas ocasionados por Devastadores de N´astarith. Las naves de ataque abbadonita, equipadas con proyectiles fotónicos, habían destruyeron la nave insignia de la flota meganiana.

Durante su retirada, los meganianos habían perdido cuatro cruceros y seis destructores además de 13,000 hombres de sus mejores tropas; los endorianos habían perdido al menos tres cruceros y 2,000 soldados. La armada de N´astarith, por el contrario, no había sufrido ningún percance gracias a sus impenetrables campos de fuerza.

En la sala del trono imperial, N´astarith aguardaba en silencio, escuchando pacientemente mientras Bal de Gárgola le ponía al tanto de lo había podido obtener de la mente de Galford. De esta manera, el oscuro señor de Abbadón se enteró por completo de la aparición de Asiont, de las Sailors Senshi y de la traición de Jesús Ferrer y Josh.

Mantar, que permanecía al lado de su emperador, reacción con furia una vez que Bal concluyó su relato.

—¡Malditos meganianos! —estalló enardecido—. Esto era de esperarse de ellos.

—Eso es verdad —convino Belcer, entrando en la conversación—. Yo nunca me fié de ellos. Ahora una de las gemas sagradas se encuentra en poder de esos malditos de la Alianza Estelar.

Sarah de Basilisco, por su parte, lanzó una mirada discreta hacia donde estaba N´astarith, quien no parecía perder la calma pese a los recientes acontecimientos adversos.

—No os preocupéis —murmuró N´astarith—. Recuerden que tenemos un agente infiltrado en la Alianza. Me aseguraré que él recupere la gema que se perdió. Por lo que me cuentas, Bal, esas tales Sailors Senshi no son muy poderosas. Sí esa es la clase de aliados con los que los Celestiales pretenden enfrentarnos no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

El Khan de la Gárgola asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

—Sí, señor mío.

Mantar llevó sus ojos hacia el rostro de N´astarith con una última duda en mente.

—¿Qué noticias tiene de Allus, mi señor? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso también murió?

El señor de Abbadón rió en un susurró apenas audible mientras las distintas miradas se posaban en él.

_Tierra._

Sólo había destrucción hasta donde se podía ver. En kilómetros a la redonda el suelo estaba erosionado y no había señales de vida por ninguna parte. En el centro de la explosión sólo había un inmenso cráter donde aparentemente no había nada, salvó algunos cuantos escombros.

De pronto, una mano emergió de entre ellos y poco después la figura de un hombre surgió a la superficie mientras algunas rocas saltaban por los aires. Con algo de trabajo, Allus por fin consiguió salir de entre la tonelada de piedras bajo la que había quedado sepultado luego de la gran explosión que su poder y el de Francisco habían producido conjuntamente.

—No pensé que ese miserable tuvieran tanto poder —masculló para sí con dificultad—. Realmente me sorprendió como ese ataque tan poderoso. —Sonrió desquiciado luego de mirarse las manos—. A pesar de que soy un Kha Khan, ese fastidioso logró herirme con su técnica del _Sacrificio_.

De repente un hilo de sangre escurrió por su frente.

—Vaya, estoy más débil de lo que me imagine en un principio. No puedo creer que Franscisco pudiera reunir un poder como ese —bajó el rostro para examinar de cerca su cuerpo. Su armadura del averno estaba parcialmente destrozada—. Ese estúpido viejo sacrificó su vida en vano tratando de derrotarme —alzó la vista para contemplar el cielo—. Es hora de volver a _Armagedón_ con el emperador.

Allus cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en sí mismo y, tras un instante, desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Casa de Aries_

—Esta es mi armadura —declaró el anciano maestro—. El ropaje sagrado de Libra.

Tiamat no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una sonrisa burlona. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño iba a ponerse ese ropaje dorado? Ahora no tenía la menor duda; el viejo estaba chiflado. Levantó un brazo para señalar a Dohko.

—Muéstrame tu fuerza, anciano decrépito.

Dohko alzó la mirada y observó al Khan directamente a los ojos. La mirada del antiguo maestro estaba cargada de una gran determinación para luchar.

De pronto, los ojos del anciano maestro de Libra comenzaron a emitir un fuerte resplandor mientras un aura de color dorado empezaba a rodear su cuerpo por completo. Súbitamente, la piel arrugada de Dohko comenzó a cuartearse ante las miradas perplejas de Shiryu y Tiamat.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —preguntó el guerrero imperial, completamente desconcertado—. ¿Qué está haciendo ese condenado viejo?

De repente, la figura de un joven de veintitantos años, con un tigre dibujado en su espalda, emergió del cuerpo de Dohko tal como lo haría una mariposa que deja su capullo para remontar el vuelo de la primavera.

—Maestro, ¿es usted? —preguntó Shiryu dudoso.

El joven se volvió lentamente hacia el Santo del Dragón.

—Así es, Shiryu —asintió Dohko—. Hace tiempo yo recibí de la diosa Atena la técnica _Misopheta Menos_, la técnica de los dioses que sirve para aparentar la muerte. Desde ese entonces, mi corazón sólo latió cien mil veces por año.

—Ya entiendo —murmuró Shiryu—. Cien mil veces es el promedio de latidos de una persona normal en un día.

A continuación la balanza dorada se fragmentó en varios pedazos y poco a poco Dohko quedó envestido con el ropaje sagrado de Libra. Tiamat, a su vez, alzó uno de sus brazos para protegerse los ojos del resplandor que se produjo cuando el antiguo maestro de Libra se colocó su armadura dorada. _"Ese madito viejo aumentó de poder"_, pensó mientras fruncía los labios, dejando sus dientes al descubierto. _"Ahora está en condiciones de darme pelea"_.

—Por favor, Shiryu, ve tras Mu y ayúdalo. Tienes que proteger a Atena hasta el final.

El Santo del Dragón estaba perplejo y la verdad no sabía qué decisión tomar. ¿Debía hacer lo que su maestro le pedía o quedarse a combatir a su lado aunque éste no quisiera? Tiamat era un guerrero muy poderoso que había logrado detener su _Rozan Shou Ryu Ha_ fácilmente; sin duda sería una batalla difícil aunque Dohko fuera el Santo de Libra. Sin embargo, proteger a Atena era la misión de todos los Santos y eso lo sabía él mejor que nadie.

—Maestro, por favor, tenga mucho cuidado —murmuró Shiryu.

Dohko se volvió por encima del hombro hacia su discípulo y le sonrió afablemente.

—No te preocupes, Shiryu, cuenta conmigo para proteger a Atena.

El Khan del Dragón ladeó el rostro ligeramente para observar a Shiryu.

—No podrás hacerlo, muchacho —advirtió, llamando la atención del Santo del Dragón—. No te permitiré que abandones este templo con vida.

Shiryu se colocó en guardia, pero la voz de su maestro, que ya comenzaba a desplegar su aura para pelear contra el Khan, atrajo su mirada.

—¡Vete, Shiryu!

Shiryu así lo hizo. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida del templo rápidamente. Al ver eso, Tiamat levantó una mano mostrando la palma abierta con la intención de dispararle, pero la poderosa aura que Dohko estaba desplegando lo obligó a cambiar de su idea.

—¿Con que este es tu poder, Dohko? —le preguntó.

El Santo de Libra sonrió desafiante. A continuación se arrojó sobre el guerrero imperial al tiempo que lanzaba su golpe más poderoso. Una enorme aura dorada recubrió el cuerpo de Dohko de arriba a abajo.

—_¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha! (100 dragones del Rozan)._

El puño de Dohko tomó por sorpresa al Khan del Dragón y lo golpeó fuertemente en la barbilla, obligándolo a alzar el rostro hacia arriba de manera violenta. Tiamat se tambaleó y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Más allá del golpe, el Khan estaba sorprendido por la fuerza y velocidad con la que ese Santo luchaba. Sencillamente era increíble.

Tras un momento, bajó la cabeza y sonrió como un desquiciado mientras un fino hilo de sangre brotaba de su boca. Esta vez iba a empezar una verdadera batalla. Se limpió la sangre con el puño y, dando un fuerte, grito liberó su poder.

A unos cien kilómetros de la Tierra donde existía el Santuario de Atena, dos naves _Águila Real_ aparecieron, dejando tras de sí un túnel luminoso que se desvaneció al cabo de unos instantes.

Casiopea se acercó a la pantalla visora del puente y sonrió al reconocer que el _Águila Real 32_ —la nave de Cadmio— había conseguido seguirlos hasta aquel universo.

—Cadmio es muy persistente —murmuró divertida.

Leona llevó su mirada hacia la ventana frontal y vislumbró el pequeño planeta azul que se hacía más grande conforme se acercaban a él.

—¿Es ahí a donde vamos? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Lance y Eclipse.

Con sólo ver el hermoso rostro de la princesa real de Papunika, Lance pudo sentir como su mente se nublaba rápidamente y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba.

—Eh, sí —rió nerviosamente—. Eso creo.

Leona lo miró intrigada y no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa.

El Espía Estelar suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Genial, estamos a punto de librar una batalla mortal y este torpe se pone nervioso por la presencia de una chica —murmuró en voz baja para sí—. ¿Qué seguirá después?

En ese momento, el oficial de comunicaciones del puente se levantó de su puesto para hacer un anunció importante.

—Una transmisión proveniente del _Águila Real 32_.

A continuación, el interior de la pantalla visora del puente se transformó y la figura de Cadmio apareció en ella con los rostros de Ranma, Dai, Poppu y Ryoga tras de sí.

—Casiopea, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —le inquirió Cadmio apenas la vio.

La Celestial sonrió levemente y avanzó hacia la pantalla.

—Tratando de ayudar, por cierto, gracias por la distracción.

El rostro de Cadmio se transformó furiosamente.

—Que distracción ni que nada —le espetó molesto—. Regresa de inmediato.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —se escuchó decir a Eclipse—. "Ustedes son unos débiles".

Cadmio le lanzó una mirada asesina y levantó el bazo para señalarlo.

—¡Tú cierra la boca, mercenario! —le gritó—. Es más, ya ni deberías estar aquí.

De pronto, la princesa Leona se acercó hasta el campo de transmisión y entró en la discusión.

—¡Oye, amargado! ¡No le grites a Eclipse!

Cadmio no podía soportar que hubiera alguien que le hablara de esa manera. Comenzó a acercarse a la pantalla, parecía que iba a golpearla de no ser porque Astroboy, Ranma, Ryoga, Dai y Poppu lo sujetaron de los brazos y las piernas para impedirle que avanzara más.

—¡Chiquilla insolente! —exclamó arrastrando tras de sí a todos—. ¡Esto no es un juego!

—¡Claro que no, amargado! —replicó Leona sin cambiar de tono—. ¡Vamos a ayudar te guste o no!

En ese momento, Dai reconoció a su amiga, a la princesa de Papunika por lo que soltó a Cadmio y se acercó hasta la pantalla corriendo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó el rostro.

—Leona, no debiste venir, esto es muy peligroso.

La soberana de Papunika le sonrió afablemente, olvidándose momentáneamente del Celestial y la discusión.

—Dai, que bueno que estás bien.

El chico cerró los ojos y se tomó la nuca con la mano mientras sonreía alegremente. De repente Cadmio le soltó un manotazo en la cabeza, apartándolo del campo de transmisión.

—Fuera del camino, niño —exclamó—. Esto no es un teléfono público.

El Celestial iba a retomar la discusión cuando Moose apareció por debajo de su barbilla, mirando la pantalla en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

—¡Shampoo! ¿Dónde estás, amor mío? ¡Shampoo!

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo y bajó los ojos asesinando al chico mentalmente. Alzó el rostro y luego lo bajó violentamente, golpeando con su barbilla la cabeza de Moose.

El chico de anteojos sólo pudo ver como las estrellas y uno que otro cometa inundaban su mirada mientras se desmoronaba en el suelo.

Casiopea abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó la mano a la boca, asustada.

—¡Cadmio, eres un salvaje! —le gritó—. Estás loco.

Eclipse por su lado, soltó una risita.

—¿No me digas que apenas te estás dando cuenta? —le preguntó.

Cadmio oyó eso y llevó la mirada de regreso al Espía Estelar, iba a decirle que se callara por segunda vez cuando de pronto Ranma lo empujó levemente, metiéndose al campo de transmisión de la pantalla.

—¿Ya saben donde esta Akane, verdad?

Leona negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, aún no sabemos nada de eso y... .

—¡¿Cómo que no saben nada?! —le interrumpió, visiblemente alterado—. ¡Ella podría estar en peligro y... .

No termino la frase porque una mano se colocó sobre su mejilla y lo empujó a un lado. Enseguida, Ryoga apareció en el centro de la pantalla de la nave de Casiopea.

—Ya saben donde está Akane, ¿verdad? —repitió la preguntó, esperanzado.

Leona y Casiopea se miraron extrañadas, finalmente fue la segunda quien decidió responder.

—No, lamentablemente aun no... .

En ese momento, Ranma volvió a aparecer en el campo de transmisión y sujetó a Hibiki por las ropas para sacudirlo violentamente.

—¡Ryoga! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

—Eh, muchachos —les dijo Leona tratando de calmarlos—. No creo que... .

Pero fue inútil, lejos de tranquilizarse, Ryoga se volvió contra Ranma y con un violento manotazo hizo que lo soltara.

—¿Dé que hablas? —le espetó—. Yo sólo quiero saber el paradero de Akane.

—Eso no te incumbe —replicó Ranma listo para golpearlo—. Ahora me las pagarás, Ryoga.

Hibiki, por su parte, alzó el puño hacia atrás para preparar un contraataque.

—Eso lo veremos.

Pero en el preciso momento en que ambos chicos se lanzaron el inevitable puñetazo, al pobre de Poppu se le ocurrió parase en medio de ellos para mirar por la pantalla.

—Oigan, ahí está... .

No terminó de hablar, los puños de Ryoga y Ranma lo impactaron por ambos costados de la cara y lo noquearon enseguida.

—Sí yo nomás quería ver —balbuceó el mago antes de desmayarse.

Ryoga y Ranma bajaron las miradas al unísono para ver cómo Poppu caía como una tabla. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando ambos comenzaron a echarse la culpa mutuamente de lo ocurrido.

—¿Ya viste lo que hiciste, Ryoga?

—¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú, Ranma!

De repente, una ráfaga de luz los golpeó por el lado derecho de la pantalla de la nave de Casiopea, sacándolos del campo de transmisión en medio de gritos.

—Ya estuvo bueno de juegos —declaró Cadmio, apareciendo por la pantalla—. Casiopea, no estoy jugando, regresa de inmediato.

La Celestial lo miró con gesto impasible. Iba a negarse cuando el capitán de la nave se acercó hasta ella.

—Disculpen que interrumpa su charla —les dijo a todos—. Pero creo que deben saber que nuestros instrumentos detectan la presencia de diez Devastadores Estelares en el planeta a donde nos dirigimos.

Todos sin excepción se quedaron perplejos con la noticia. Diez Devastadores Estelares eran demasiados, era bastante obvio que N´astarith no estaba dispuesto a que nadie interviniera en sus ambiciosos planes.

Finalmente fue la princesa Leona quien rompió con aquel silencio sepulcral, exponiendo en voz alta los pensamientos de todos.

—¿De manera que hay diez de esas naves como la que atacó mi castillo? —preguntó con la esperanza de que el capitán de la nave se hubiera equivocado—. ¿Esta seguro?

El capitán cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza asintiendo sombríamente.

—Me temo que así es.

—No puede ser —exclamó Astro desde el otro lado de la pantalla—. Con tantas naves es seguro que acabarán con ese planeta, debemos hacer algo.

Cadmio titubeó, más que la enorme cantidad de naves enemigas, le preocupada la clase de guerreros que N´astarith hubiera enviado en aquella misión. Temiendo lo peor, cerró los ojos intentando captar alguna presencia poderosa.

—No... no puede ser —murmuró al cabo de un momento.

Hyunkel, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido indiferente a todo, abandonó la pared donde estaba recargado y se acercó a Cadmio para averiguar lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sentiste?

El Caballero Celestial abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Hyunkel.

—Percibo muchas auras poderosas reunidas en un solo lugar —explicó—. ¿Qué diablos sucede en este planeta?

Dai y Poppu se quedaron atónitos al escuchar las palabras de Cadmio. Eso de buscar las gemas sagradas ya era de por sí una lucha difícil como para que ahora las cosas se les complicaran todavía más.

—¿Muchas auras? —repitió Dai en un intento por que alguien le explicará el problema con mayor precisión—. ¿Quieres decir que hay muchos guerreros de N´astarith?

Cadmio llevó la mirada al rostro del chico.

—No, no todas son auras malignas —informó—. Sin embargo, existen algunas que son realmente poderosas —hizo una pausa y reflexionó un poco—. De hecho estoy seguro de que percibí dos que ya había sentido antes.

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron entre sí extrañados. Finalmente fue Saotome quien tomó la palabra.

—Explícate —exigió—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ya las había sentido?

—Creo que dos de los guerreros que atacaron el Instituto de Investigaciones Robóticas en el mundo de Astroboy se encuentran aquí —respondió Cadmio—. De hecho hay más guerreros meganianos presentes, pero no siento la presencia del príncipe David Ferrer.

Astroboy dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó—. Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes.

Cadmio asintió con la cabeza y se giró rápidamente hacia la pantalla visora para encarar a Casiopea una vez más.

—Esto se ve peligroso, Casiopea, será mejor que regreses —le dijo intentando disuadirla.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, corazón, yo también puedo percibir lo que sucede y no puedo dejar que vayan solos —argumentó—. Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

Cadmio se mordió el labio inferior levemente y maldijo su suerte, aquello no podía ser peor para él. Sin embargo, el ir por la gema sagrada era más importante que sus deseos. Hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire y dijo:

—Esta bien, iremos todos.

Casiopea se giró hacia el capitán de su nave.

—Continúen el avance como hasta ahora —ordenó—. A toda velocidad —se volvió hacia la imagen de Cadmio que aguardaba frente a ella—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

El Caballero Celestial asintió sombríamente.

—Activa los sistemas de camuflaje y vayamos hacia el sitio donde están todas esas presencias —dijo con aparente tranquilidad—. Aunque nos duela no podemos hacer nada por este planeta.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —le reclamó Astroboy—. ¿No ves que toda esa gente... .

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que hagamos, tonto? —estalló Cadmio girando el rostro hacia el robot—. Sus naves miden veinticinco kilómetros de ancho y están rodeadas por un campo de fuerza que las hace invulnerables a todas nuestras armas.

El pequeño robot crispó los puños furioso al igual que Ranma y Ryoga, quizás lo que más les dolía era que en el fondo Cadmio tenía razón. No había manera de derrotar a los enormes Devastadores, al menos no en ese momento.

—Astroboy, Cadmio tiene razón —murmuró el profesor Ochanomizu—. Aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, no hay manera de luchar con esos platillos.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él bajando la mirada al suelo—Sólo que esto es irritante.

Cadmio también se sentía mal, sólo que no lo demostraba. Volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla una vez más.

—Síguenos, Casiopea.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella.

La pantalla se oscureció. Cadmio respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia su puesto donde tomó asiento. Echó una rápida mirada de soslayo a Ranma, Dai y los demás y se recostó en el sillón.

—A toda velocidad, capitán —ordenó—. Activen los sistemas de camuflaje y que el Creador nos proteja.

_Continuará... ._


	46. INFIERNO DE ILUSIONES EN EL TEMPLO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLV**

**INFIERNO DE ILUSIONES EN EL TEMPLO DE CÁNCER**

_Santuario de Atena  
__Casa de Cáncer_

Acompañados por sus aliados meganianos y los shadow troopers, los guerreros Khan finalmente habían conseguido llegar hasta el cuarto templo que había en su camino hacia la cima del Santuario: la Casa de Cáncer. El templo era parecido al de Tauro, sólo que a diferencia del anterior, en éste había un mayor número de columnas en su interior.

—Este es el cuarto templo del Santuario —murmuró Sombrío, alzando la mirada para apreciar la entrada del la Casa de Cáncer—. Tampoco percibo la presencia de alguien en este lugar. Creo que no hay nadie.

Aicila concordó plenamente con esa observación. Desde que habían abandonado el templo de Géminis, la Khan de la Arpía había buscado con su percepción el aura del siguiente guerrero al que enfrentarían, pero por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su comprensión, no había podido encontrarla.

—Esto está muy misterioso —canturreó Kadena—. Mi escáner visual no detecta la existencia de ningún ser vivo dentro de este templo. ¿Creen que el Santo de Oro de este templo haya huido?

Ogitál, Talión y Shield se miraron entre sí, desconcertados y con una sola pregunta en sus mentes: ¿Qué clase de juego era ése?

—Esto me huele mal —murmuró Shield con suspicacia—. ¿No será alguna trampa de esos Santos?

Talión alzó los ojos a un costado y pensó en esa posibilidad, después de todo ya se las habían hecho antes en el templo de Géminis.

—Mal, mal —dijo el Khan de las Llamas, meneando la cabeza—. Me parece que quizás deberíamos dejarnos de tantas tonterías e ir volando directamente hasta la cima. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer caso de los caprichos de Tiamat?

Ogitál y Shield se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, apoyando la idea. Después de todo, la misión solamente consistía en encontrar la gema estelar, no en recorrer las doce casas. Eso sólo lo hacían por ordenes de Tiamat y, obviamente, no estaban de acuerdo.

—Yo creo que lo que dice Talión es verdad —convino Kadena, atrayendo sobre sí la atención de sus compañeros y aliados—. Esto de estar recorriendo la montaña templo por templo me parece una verdadera perdida de tiempo. Vayamos hacia la cima de una buena vez por todas.

Aicila, por su parte, llevó su mirada al rectángulo de la entrada del templo mientras reflexionaba. De pronto se llevó la mano a su escáner y lo activó dejando que aparato realizara su función.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Aicila? —le preguntó Talión—. ¿Nos apoyas o qué?

La Khan de la Arpía se volvió hacia su compañero para observarlo con indiferencia y tras un momento de silencio, apagó el escáner visual.

—Tiamat nos ordenó recorrer los templos —dijo tranquilamente—. No podemos desobedecerlo. Cuando todos veníamos volando hacía este lugar pudimos captar la existencia de cinco presencias poderosas en este Santuario, ¿lo recuerdan?

Talión y Shield se miraron entre sí y tras un instante el Khan del Fuego asintió.

—Así es, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Que hace poco percibí la llegada de otros tres sujetos de gran poder —informó Aicila—. Además, hace sólo un momento una de esas presencias desapareció en la Casa de Aries y las otras dos vienen tras de nosotros.

Sombrío sonrió emocionado.

—¿Así que alguien nos está siguiendo, eh? —murmuró con un tono irónico—. Perfecto. Eso significa que ese tonto de Tiamat no sabe cuidarnos las espaldas.

Talión no dijo nada, pero pensó lo mismo. Volvió la vista hacia atrás y activó su escáner visual para corroborar lo dicho por la Khan de la Arpía. Tras unos segundos de espera, llegó a la misma conclusión; dos personas los estaba siguiendo.

—Al parecer se trata de dos guerreros poderosos, Aicila —dijo al cabo de un momento—. No entiendo que rayos es lo que sucede... —Abrió los ojos enormemente—. ¡Uno de ellos es ese tal Mu! ¿Por qué demonios Tiamat lo dejó ir?

Los guerreros meganianos se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir; la situación no estaba resultando tan fácil como habían planeado. Finalmente, Kadena tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico—. ¿Los esperamos aquí para matarlos o seguimos hacia delante?

Talión y Sombrío llevaron sus miradas conjuntamente hacia la Khan de la Arpía para escuchar su parecer. Esperaban ansiosamente que diera la orden de ir hacía la cima directamente olvidando lo dicho por Tiamat, pero para su desgracia, ello no ocurrió

—No es necesario —dijo la Khan después de un instante de silencio—. Según parece, sólo quedan tres Santos de Oro en nuestro camino —Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la Casa de Cáncer—. Acabemos con ellos y dejémosle los que vienen atrás a Tiamat.

Sombrío meneó la cabeza con disgusto.

—Mujeres —murmuró—. Nunca dejan que uno se divierta.

Talión hizo un sencillo encogimiento de hombros y siguió a Aicila, mientras que los soldados imperiales echaban a andar detrás de él. Al mismo tiempo, Kadena, Shield y Ogitál echaron una última mirada hacia la Casa de Géminis y luego siguieron a los Khans.

Dentro del templo de Cáncer, todo era tinieblas y más de uno de los soldados recordó el infortunado incidente ocurrido en la Casa de Géminis. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que habían entrado cuando una especie de neblina empezó a cubrir el interior lentamente.

—Que lugar tan acogedor —bromeó Sombrío, mirando hacia ambos costados—. Me recuerda la casa de mi abuelita.

Aicila hizo como que no escuchó nada y siguió avanzando.

De repente algo cobró forma delante del grupo. Se trataba de una enorme y tenebrosa montaña que albergaba un oscuro y profundo cráter dominado por sombras y tinieblas.

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! —gritó Sombrío verdaderamente impresionado—. Eso no tiene cara de que sea la salida.

Talión abrió los ojos enormemente sin dar crédito a los que veía.

—Parece una especie de montaña —murmuró lentamente—. ¿Cómo es posible esto?

—Y no sólo es eso —repuso Shield, señalando hacia un costado—. ¡Miren allá!

En ese momento, todos se percataron de la presencia de cientos o quizás miles de personas de aspecto cadavérico que los rodeaban por todas partes.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios sucede aquí? —exclamó Ogitál sorprendido—. ¿Qué lugar es este?

—Esto es Yomotsu Hirasaka, la entrada al país de los muertos —se escuchó decir a una voz desconocida en medio de las tinieblas—. Quien quiera que pase por él no podrá volver.

Alarmado por lo que estaba sucediendo, Sombrío miró a aquellos extraños cadáveres caminantes y accionó su escáner visual rápidamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, el aparato arrojó unos resultados desconcertantes.

—No entiendo, mi percepción y el escáner me indican que aquí no hay nadie.

Los soldados imperialesapuntaban desesperadamente en todas direcciones temiendo que aquellos seres los atacaran de un momento a otro. Finalmente, uno de los zombies se lanzó contra ellos, provocando que todos los soldados comenzaran a disparar.

Kadena y sus compañeros meganianos no se lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron sumarse al ataque. Levantaron las manos y empezaron a lanzar ráfagas de luz hacia los diferentes cadáveres que rondaban en torno a ellos.

Desde su posición, Aicila observó que algo extraño ocurría con los espectros. Los disparos, lejos de abatirlos, los atravesaban como sí estos no existieran realmente. Fue ahí cuando la Khan de la Arpía recordó lo sucedido en el templo de Géminis.

—¡Dejen de disparar, idiotas! —les gritó a todos—. ¡Esos zombies son sólo ilusiones!

Los cañones guardaron silencio mientras los soldados imperiales se miraban entre sí, dudosos y sin entender nada.

Desconcertado, Talión volvió el rostro hacia su compañera de armas y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Para demostrarlo, Aicila caminó hacia uno de los zombies y paso a través de él ante el asombro de todos. Tras un instante, se volvió hacia los guerreros imperiales nuevamente.

—Debe ser el mismo imbécil que nos jugó la broma en el templo de Géminis —dijo la Khan—. No sé quien está detrás de todo esta ilusión, pero cuando lo encuentre juro que voy a sacarle el corazón con mis propias manos —Guardó silencio y desplegó una poderosa aura que neutralizó la ilusión.

Las imágenes de Yomotsu y de los fantasmas se rompieron en mil pedazos como si se trataran sólo de un montón de espejos. Una vez que la ilusión despareció, los invasores pudieron ver el interior del templo normalmente.

—Oye, eso fue genial —murmuró Sombrío—. Estuviste muy bien, preciosidad.

Molesta por aquel comentario, Aicila miró de reojo al Khan del Lobo y antes de que éste pudiera advertirlo lo sujetó del cuello rápidamente.

—Esta preciosidad aún guarda sus sorpresas —le susurró ante la mirada divertida de Talión—. ¿Queda claro, bocón?

Sombrío tragó saliva con dificultad y alzó las manos mostrando las palmas.

—Me parece bien... .

Aicila soltó su cuello y se giró hacia el camino nuevamente.

—Salgamos de este maldito lugar —ordenó.

Talión soltó una risita burlona y se aprestó a seguir a su compañera mientras Sombrío le lanzaba la más asesina de sus miradas en completo silencio.

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Juuban_

Usando el poder de la teletransportación, las Sailor Senshi, Asiont, Andrea y los demás aparecieron sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de Tokio, justo como estaba planeado.

Asiont alzó la mirada y, cuando vio que el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, sonrió con agrado. _"Perfecto"_, pensó. _"Así será más fácil que la nave se acerque"_.

En tanto, Sailor Moon soltó las manos de Mercury y Venus y fue al centro del círculo que las Sailors formaban. Se dejó caer sentada a un costado de Sailor Mars y la tomó entre sus brazos, preocupada. Tras mirarla un momento, levantó la mirada en busca de Andrea.

—¿Tardará mucho su nave en llegar? —preguntó desesperada.

Andrea consultó su reloj electrónico y al cabo de un momento dijo:

—Creo que como unos diez minutos aproximadamente.

Sailor Uranus se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose enfadada.

—Pues espero que esa nave este aquí pronto.

Asiont lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo a la Outer Senshi con evidente malestar; iba a reclamarle su actitud tan agresiva cuando de pronto se sintió mal por el estado en que se encontraban Mars, Jupiter, Healer y Maker. Realmente ellas no tenían nada que ver con la Alianza y N´astarith, sí se encontraban heridas y con el riego de morir encima era porque habían tenido la pésima suerte de que una de las gemas sagradas se encontrara en su mundo.

—Sí hubiera estado mejor preparado esto no habría pasado —murmuró entre dientes.

En ese momento, Sailor Pluto abandonó su posición en el círculo y caminó hasta donde estaba Andrea.

Saturn, Uranus y Neptune siguieron a su compañera con la mirada en tanto que Sailor Moon, Mercury y Venus permanecían junto a sus amigas, cuidándolas constantemente.

—Soy Sailor Pluto —declaró la joven tranquilamente—. La guardiana que protege la legendaria Puerta del Tiempo. Desde hace algunos días he podido percibir múltiples disturbios en el flujo tiempo y creo que ustedes saben algo al respecto.

Andrea suspiró.

—Es verdad, Sailor Pluto —asintió la reina sombríamente—. De hecho nuestra presencia en vuestro mundo es consecuencias de la persona atrás de esos disturbios que mencionas.

—¿Quieres decir que los disturbios son causados por alguien que ustedes conocen? —preguntó las Sailor Senshi del Tiempo—. ¿Es verdad eso?

—Así es, Pluto —intervino Asiont—. Son causados por N´astarith, el emperador de Abbadón —hizo una pausa y observó como las diferentes miradas de todas las Sailors se posaban en él—. N´astarith esta buscando doce gemas sagradas que se encuentran en doce universos diferentes y para ello manda a sus guerreros a través de las diferentes dimensiones con el único fin de encontrarlas. —Sacó la gema que llevaba en sus ropas y se las mostró—. Esto es lo que esos canallas estaban buscando.

Por unos instantes, todas las Sailors Senshi contemplaron la gema sagrada de "Iod" con detenimiento. De repente la piedra emitió un leve destello en ese momento.

—Ya veo —murmuró Neptune en tono pensativo—. ¿Y qué tiene de especial esa gema?

Asiont volvió la vista hacia la Outer Senshi mientras el viento le agitaba sus cabellos levemente.

—Sí N´astarith logra reunir las doce y colocarlas en un artefacto conocido como el Portal Estelar, éste abrirá una puerta que lo llevará a una dimensión donde mora el poder máximo de la existencia —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Del universo de donde venimos existe una antigua leyenda que dice que cualquiera que viaje a esa dimensión podrá obtener un poder inalcanzable con el cual dominar todas las dimensiones

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras todas trataban de imaginar lo que Asiont les había dicho. Sí lo que aquel joven les decía era verdad, entonces su mundo o quizás su universo entero estaba en un grave peligro

—Eso suena terrible —musitó Sailor Venus—. No podemos permitirlo.

Asiont giró su rostro hacia ella.

—La fuerza que poseen los guerreros contra los que peleamos es sólo una minúscula muestra del poder que se encuentra en la dimensión a donde conduce el Portal Estelar.

—Ya entiendo —murmuró Uranus—. Y ustedes están tratando de evitar que esos guerreros se apoderen de las dichosas gemas, ¿no es así .

El Celestial asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero ya no es necesario que se involucren más en este conflicto.

—Ahora también es nuestro conflicto —exclamó alguien más atrayendo la atención de todos por igual.

—Esa voz... —murmuró Sailor Moon mientras volvía el rostro hacía atrás—. ... Es de... ¡Sailor Galaxia!

Asiont llevó su mirada más allá del rostro de Sailor Moon y descubrió a una hermosa joven, alta y delgada que vestía unos ropajes dorados muy similares a los de las Sailor Senshi. Aquella misteriosa Sailor estaba parada sobre una de las cuatro esquinas de la azotea del edificio, mirando a todos con absoluta serenidad.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Sailor Mercury incrédula,—. Es nada menos que Sailor Galaxia.

De inmediato, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se plantaron fentre Sailor Moon y Sailor Galaxia, colocándose en guardia como si temieran algo de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sailor Galaxia? —le inquirió Uranus en un tono áspero—. Sí has venido a amenazar nuestro planeta nuevamente te advierto que no lo permitiremos.

—Chicas, por favor —las llamó Sailor Moon, tratando de tranquilizarlas—. Galaxia ya no es nuestra enemiga.

Asiont, por su parte, volvió la mirada hacia Sailor Pluto.

—¿Me puedes explicar lo que sucede? —le preguntó de pronto—. ¿Ustedes conocen a esa chica de traje dorado?

La Senshi del tiempo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Ella es Sailor Galaxia —respondió—. Hace solamente un año atacó nuestro mundo y casi consiguió destruirlo de no ser por Sailor Moon y las Sailors Star Litgh.

—Sí, pero eso fue porque en ese momento estaba dominada por el caos, Sailor Pluto —intervino Galaxia dando un paso al frente—. Sailor Moon pudo expulsar la fuerza del Caos que había en mi cuerpo y así yo pude regresar a la normalidad.

Asiont observó detenidamente a Galaxia. Aquella Sailor Senshi de traje dorado no poseía una aura maligna, sino que, por el contrario, emanaba una aura tranquila y llena de bondad. Era difícil de creer que una persona con ese tipo de aura hubiera querido destruir un mundo.

Andrea se rascó la cabeza tratando de comprender de que rayos hablaban, pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que no podría entender nada, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que todo se aclarara.

—¿A qué has regresado a la Tierra, Galaxia? —le interrogó Sailor Pluto—. Según recuerdo, Sailor Moon nos dijo que una vez que el caos dejó tu cuerpo, abandonaste nuestro planeta y volviste al centro de la Vía Láctea.

Sailor Galaxia continuó caminando y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. De pronto un rayo hendió los cielos, seguido por un trueno que hizo temblar las ventanas cercanas.

—Y así fue, Sailor Pluto —respondió Galaxia—. Tal como se lo prometí a Sailor Moon, después de dejar este planeta estuve guiando al resto de las semillas estelares de regreso con sus dueños —hizo una pausa y escrutó los rostros de las distintas Sailors antes de seguir—. Luego de esto, regresé al centro de la Vía Láctea y ahí he permanecido desde entonces. Sin embargo, hace muy poco percibí la presencia de una energía muy poderosa, quizás la más fuerte que jamás haya sentido y lo que me pareció más extraño aún es que estaba en este planeta.

Sailor Uranus giró el rostro hacia donde estaban Asiont y Andrea.

—¿Con que un poder maligno, eh? —preguntó con cierta ironía—. ¿Por qué eso no me extraña?

Un nuevo rayo rasgó los cielos, iluminando fugazmente la azotea del edificio.

—Y por esa razón fue que decidí venir a su planeta nuevamente —prosiguió Sailor Galaxia—. Yo soy la Sailor Senshi más fuerte de todas y mi misión es proteger a la Vía Láctea contra cualquier enemigo que la amenace —guardó silencio y reparó en todas las Sailors Senshi que estaban inconscientes en el piso junto a otras cuatro personas que no había visto jamás—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ellas?

Sailor Venus se acercó a Galaxia.

—Las chicas se encuentran muy heridas —le dijo preocupada—. Unos guerreros muy poderosos atacaron el museo durante una exhibición.

Sailor Galaxia asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo, yo las ayudaré y una vez que todas se estén bien enfrentaré a este enemigo.

—Olvídalo —exclamó Uranus—. Nosotras protegeremos nuestro planeta contra cualquier enemigo sin la intervención de nadie.

—Así es —convino Neptune en apoyo a Uranus—. Te agradecemos la ayuda, Galaxia, pero nosotras nos haremos cargo de esos sujetos que lastimaron a nuestras compañeras.

Asiont abrió los ojos y la boca sin entender aquella postura de autosuficiencia. Sencillamente el comportamiento de aquel par de antisociales rayaba en lo absurdo, la fuerza de N´astarith estaba más allá de su imaginación y sentía que cualquier ayuda que les brindaran en ese momento no podía ser despreciada.

—Oigan, chicas, esperen un momento —intervino el Celestial, atrayendo la atención de ellas—. Esto no es un concurso de popularidad ni estamos compitiendo para ver quien es el mejor. La única manera de sobrevivir a esto es con la cooperación de todos.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso —se escuchó decir a una voz.

Andrea frunció el entrecejo y volvió la vista hacia su costado derecho. Un individuo vestido con un traje negro, capa, antifaz y un sombrero que recordaba haber visto en sus libros de historia acababa de aparecer acompañado por una joven pelirroja vestida con una especie de túnica escarlata.

—¡Tuxedo Kamen! —gritó Sailor Moon al tiempo que corría hacia él.

El joven de antifaz abrió sus brazos y recibió a Sailor Moon, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Usagi, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja—. Discúlpame por no haber llegado antes... .

La chica vestida de escarlata dio unos cuanto pasos al frente y se quedó completamente helada cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre las Sailor Star Ligth.

—¡Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! —gritó horrorizada mientras corría hacia ellas. Se detuvo junto al cuerpo de Maker y tras un instante cayó de cuclillas al suelo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras lloraba amargamente.

—Princesa Kakyuu, lo sentimos —musitó Sailor Venus—. Pero Sailor Star Figther... Sailor Star Figther... murió.

La princesa Kakyuu bajó las manos y volvió el rostro hacia Sailor Venus, mirándola incrédula. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, aquella noticia no podía ser verdad. Con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, se giró nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de Sailor Star Figther y se arrojó sobre ella sollozando.

—¡No, Seiya!

Asiont crispó un puño con odio y bajó la cabeza. Estaba furioso, ¿por qué demonios tenía que haber sucedido eso? No lo entendía, era injusto y sólo podía estar seguro de una cosa; los Khan pagarían por ello, por la muerte de Astrea, por la de Sailor Star Figther y por todo el sufrimiento que habían causado.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
__Casa de Cáncer_

Aicila y sus compañeros ya llevaban bastante tiempo caminando dentro del templo sin poder encontrar la salida. Algunos ya empezaban a sospechar que algo raro ocurría. A pesar de que la Khan de la Arpía había neutralizado la ilusión de Yomotzu y de los espectros, Talión sospechaba que el misterioso sujeto que los estaba atacando con aquellas ilusiones aún no había decidido darse por vencido.

De pronto el Khan de las Llamas se detuvo.

—Aicila, aguarda.

La guerrera imperial, que iba al frente del grupo, dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia su compañero, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué quieres, Talión?

—Me parece que la ilusión aun no ha terminado, creo que nos están engañando para que no salgamos de este asqueroso templo. Ya llevamos mucho caminando y no hay señales de que la salida esté cerca.

La imperial meditó un momento.

—Sí, yo también lo había pensado.

Al escuchar eso, Sombrío la fulminó con la mirada.

—Y sí ya lo sabías, ¿por qué demonios no habías dicho nada? —le inquirió furioso—. Hemos estado caminando por varios ciclos como un grupo de idiotas.

Aicila se giró sobre sus talones y alzó su brazo para señalar al Khan del Lobo.

—¡Cierra la boca, patán! —le espetó furiosa—. No había dicho nada porque estaba tratando de localizar de donde vienen esas ilusiones y... .

—¡Miren! —gritó Kadena señalando al frente del camino. Un destello de luz empezó vislumbrase al fondo del largo pasillo—. ¡Es la salida!

Shield se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo.

—Es verdad —convino—. Vayamos hacia allá.

Talión y Sombrío volvieron la mirada hacia Aicila, quien sólo hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Vayamos a averiguar que es eso —dijo tras un momento de reflexión—. Quizás sea la salida que estamos buscando.

De nueva cuenta, el grupo de invasores echó a andar por el pasillo hacía donde estaba la luz, pero cuando por fin la atravesaron, Talión y Aicila se dieron cuenta de que ahora todos estaban parados sobre la palma de una enorme figura de un hombre que mantenía los ojos cerrados en señal de meditación. Era la imagen de Buda.

—¡Por todas las lunas de Megazoar! —exclamó Ogitál sin creer en lo que veía, sencillamente aquello rayaba en lo imposible—. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

—¡Me lleva el demonio! —renegó Kadena—. ¡Nos volvió a engañar!

Sombrío estaba desconcertado. En el pasado había enfrentado a un Caballero Celestial que usaba las ilusiones, pero aquello no era nada comparado con Yomotzu y aquella enorme figura. Completamente poseído por la furia, apretó los puños, alzó la mirada y empezó a maldecir.

—¡Maldito seas, imbécil! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndose al autor de aquella ilusión—. ¡Te mataremos por esto!

Aicila caminó unos pasos dentro de la mano, luego se detuvo un momento y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Tengan paciencia, al fin sé de donde llega este poder —les dijo—. Es muy cerca de este templo —Alzó el rostro y desplegó su aura—. La única manera de acabar con esto es usando mi poder... —levantó los brazos y se preparó para ejecutar su mayor ataque—. No se preocupen, esta vez lograremos salir de aquí _¡Death Fly of the Dark!_

Aicila bajó sus brazos y liberó una poderosa corriente de aire que comenzó a girar rápidamente, aumentando de velocidad progresivamente. De pronto los ojos de la Khan emitieron un fuerte resplandor y al cabo de unos instantes se produjo una explosión de luz que impidió toda visibilidad.

Cuando Talión y los otros finalmente pudieron abrir los ojos de nuevo se dieron cuenta que la salida del templo de Cáncer estaba justo frente a ellos. Al fin la ilusión había terminado.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió —preguntó Shield—. ¿Dónde esta la ilusión?

—La he neutralizado finalmente —le informó Aicila mientras salía del templo de Cáncer—. Lo único malo es que las presencias que nos vienen siguiendo ya están muy cerca de aquí y Tiamat aun no sale del primer templo de Aries.

Una especie de sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Shield.

—Yo me haré cargo de ellos —anunció—. Los mataré y luego iré tras ustedes.

Talión y Aicila se miraron entre sí y asintieron conjuntamente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la Khan de la Arpía—. Sin embargo, ten mucho cuidado. El aura de Mu de Aries es muy poderosa.

Shield respondió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y luego se dio la media vuelta para esperar a que Mu llegara hasta el templo de Cáncer.

Aicila se giró hacia el camino escalonado y dando grandes saltos empezó a dirigirse hacia el siguiente templo seguida por los demás Khans, meganianos y soldados.

Las naves de la Alianza Estelar cruzaron la atmósfera terrestre como flechas y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Santuario de la diosa Atena. A bordo del _Águila Real 32_, Cadmio le ordenó a los pilotos que una vez que llegaran se detuvieran a cinco kilómetros del objetivo y luego buscaran un lugar apropiado para esconderse en lo que él y Casiopea se hacían cargo de la misión.

El Celestial estaba de pie frente la ventana frontal, meditando sobre la misión cuando Dai, Poppu y Ranma se le acercaron por un costado.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿O vas a dejarnos a bordo de la nave esta vez?

Cadmio los miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—Eso será lo mejor —murmuró—. La última vez echaron todo a perder.

—Oye, eso no fue nuestra culpa —replicó Poppu—. No fue nuestra culpa que ese guerrero le disparara a esa cosa enorme que explotó.

—Se llama generador, Poppu —le informó Astroboy—. Y descuida, yo tampoco creo que fue su culpa.

—Eso carece de importancia —masculló Cadmio sin siquiera mirarlos—. El caso es que esta vez las energías que percibí son mucho más poderosas que la última vez. Ni siquiera sé sí yo podré hacer algo.

Ranma dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

—Mayor razón para que te acompañemos.

El Celestial dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados, se miró la punta de las botas y exhaló.

—Sí me acompañan es probable que los maten —les advirtió—. Mucho más posible que la última vez. Pude sentir la presencia de dos Khans y de tres guerreros meganianos, las demás presencias parece que son las de los guerreros con lo que esos canallas están luchando.

—¿Y cuantos guerreros crees que están luchando contra ellos? —le preguntó Hyunkel, acercándose.

Cadmio dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y volvió el rostro hacia el Caballero Inmortal.

—Como ocho aproximadamente, pero no estoy seguro.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —exclamó Astro por su lado—. Esto quiere decir que somos más que ellos.

—Es verdad, Astroboy —convino Ranma emocionado—. Sí vamos todos juntos no podrán hacer nada.

Cadmio pensó en esa posibilidad y la verdad es que a pesar del número de guerreros imperiales en batalla la balanza estaba inclinada a su favor. Además, Dai, Hyunkel y Astroboy probablemente podrían ayudarlos a encontrar la gema sagrada. Quizás no era mala idea dejarlo ir esta vez.

Se volvió hacia ellos y alzó las manos para llamar su atención.

—Esta bien, iremos todos —anunció, provocando que una sonrisa iluminara los rostros de Dai, Astro y Ranma—. Pero no se emocionen ya que no todos pelearán —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Hyunkel—. Dai, Astroboy y Hyunkel se encargarán de los meganianos en caso de que lleguemos a necesitarlos mientras que Ranma, Poppu, Ryoga, Moose, Leona y Eclipse buscarán la gema sagrada. Casiopea, Lance y yo nos ocuparemos de los Khans sí es que los guerreros de este mundo no pueden derrotarlos.

—¿Y yo que voy a hacer? —preguntó el profesor Ochanomizu.

Cadmio llevó su rostro hacia él y lo miró con indiferencia.

—Quedarse aquí y rezar porque el enemigo no lo encuentre.

El científico tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Oye, eso no parece justo —protestó Saotome.

—Ranma tiene razón —lo secundó Ryoga—. ¿Por qué no podemos pelear esta vez?

Cadmio le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo, Poppu apareció en medio de ellos y rodeó sus cuellos con ambos brazos.

—Ah, vamos, muchachos, buscar la gema es más importante —les dijo mientras ellos lo miraban con absoluta desconfianza,—. Recuerden eso..

Saotome se soltó enseguida, luego se cruzó de brazos y observó a Poppu con aburrimiento.

—¿No será que tienes miedo de pelear y por eso dices eso?

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre el joven mago como un balde de agua fría, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, Ryoga se unió a la crítica.

—Es cierto, cuando todos estuvimos en el mundo de Astroboy, no vi que hicieras mucho por detener a ese tal Kadena.

—¡Ah! —gritó Poppu agitando los brazos—. ¡Ya cállense los dos! ¡Lo único que hacen es criticar!

Dai y Astroboy comenzaron a reír por la situación olvidándose momentáneamente del problema. Sin embargo, la voz del capitán de la nave lo regresó a la realidad.

—Hemos llegado.

De inmediato, Cadmio y los demás se volvieron hacia la ventana para contemplar un inmenso Devastador Estelar que flotaba sobre una ciudad en llamas mientras miles de naves atacantes de tamaño caza la bombardeaban sin misericordia.

A la orden de Casiopea, las _Águilas Reales_ dieron un rápido viraje en el cielo y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña isla cercana donde se estacionaron detrás de unas montañas. Una vez que los oficiales de ambas naves concordaron en que el área era segura, los guerreros se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia el Santuario de Atena.

Una escotilla se abrió en cada una de las naves respectivamente. Al cabo de unos momentos, Cadmio, Poppu y Astroboy abandonaron volando el _Águila Real 32_ seguidos de cerca por una esfera de luz roja que transportaba a Dai, Hyunkel, Ranma, Ryoga y Moose.

Al poco tiempo, Casiopea, Eclipse y Lance salieron de la otra nave aliada y se acercaron a Cadmio y su grupo. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Dai pudo darse cuenta de que Leona viajaba en la espalda de Casiopea.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó la princesa de Papunika—. ¿Les caemos por sorpresa o qué, guapo?

—Iremos hacia el este —anunció Cadmio, señalando la dirección a seguir—. De allí es de donde se percibe todas esas presencias poderosas.

Lance alzó un brazo y oprimió algunos botones en el teclado del ordenador de su armadura de batalla.

—Tal parece que nuestros amigos están siguiendo el tradicional plan de batalla que usan para invadir cualquier planeta —observó—. Mientras sus Devastadores acaban con las ciudades, las naves más pequeñas nulifican sus líneas de comunicación y armamento.

Eclipse, que volaba a un costado usando una mochila jet, ladeó la cabeza y dijo:

—Se ve que N´astarith no pierde el tiempo para nada, mi chavo.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Ranma desde dentro de la esfera roja—. No perdamos el tiempo aquí sin hacer nada.

Cadmio se golpeó una palma con el puño y desplegó su aura con fuerza, arrojando algo de viento en torno a él.

—Ir por ellos ahora mismo... .

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el Celestial se arrojó por los aires a una increíble velocidad con la esfera de luz atrás.

—Es un presumido —murmuró Leona provocando que Casiopea soltara una risita.

De inmediato, la Celestial desplegó su aura y se lanzó tras Cadmio dejando a Lance, Eclipse y Poppu atrás.

—Oigan, ustedes vuelan muy rápido —observó el mago—. A esa velocidad nunca lo voy a alcanzar.

Lance le extendió una mano.

—Yo te ayudaré —le dijo y espero a que Poppu tomara su mano. Cuando al fin lo hizo, se volvió hacia el este y salió disparado lo más rápido que podía—. ¡En marcha!

Eclipse, por su parte, meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—¿A eso le llaman ir rápido? —El espía accionó su mochila jet y se lanzó por los aires—. Es hora de que les demuestre lo que es velocidad.

Sin perder un solo instante, el grupo de guerreros atravesó el mar volando a baja altura para evitar ser detectados.

_Santuario de Atena._

Al mismo tiempo que los Caballeros Celestiales, Dai, Ranma, Astroboy y los otros sobrevolaban las aguas del mar Egeo en dirección al Santuario, Mu ya se encontraba en el interior del templo de Tauro mirando incrédulo el cuerpo sin vida de Aldebarán.

—No puedo creer que hayan derrotado tan fácilmente a Aldebarán —murmuró atónito—. ¿Quiénes serán estos sujetos que han invadido el Santuario? y lo más importante, sí no vienen por la vida de Atena ¿cuál será su verdadero objetivo?

Colocó una rodilla en el suelo y examinó de cerca las heridas en el cuerpo del Santo de Tauro. Con sumo cuidado, extrajo una de las plumas negras que Aldebarán llevaba clavada en el pecho.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó—. Parece una especie de pluma negra, ¿quién habrá hecho esto? Por increíble que parezca estas plumas lograron atravesar el ropaje dorado de Tauro como sí fuera de papel —hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada hacia un costado como sí buscara algo en las paredes del templo—. Siento varias presencias de energía que vienen hacía acá, ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Más enemigo acaso? —Volvió la vista hacia el frente—. Los guerreros que pasaron por la Casa de Aries ya han conseguido atravesar la de Cáncer. —Se levantó y se volvió por encima del hombro—. También siento una presencia que acaba de dejar la Casa de Aries. Este cosmos es de... Shiryu, así que Shiryu también ha venido al Santuario.

Sin decir nada más, Mu de Aries miró a su compañero caído por última vez y bajó la mirada. Se juró a sí mismo que la muerte de Aldebarán no sería en vano y luego echó a correr hacia la salida en dirección al templo de Géminis.

En el templo de Aries, Dohko reinició su ofensiva, acosando a Tiamat con una especie de tridente dorado. Pero por más esfuerzos que hacía para derrotarlo, su enemigo siempre lograba escabullirse de él como sí pudiera anticiparse a cada movimientos.

Al instante siguiente ambos contrarios se colocaron en extremos opuestos dejando un vasto espacio entre ellos. Dohko estaba muy cansado. A pesar de que había recuperado su juventud debía reconocer que aquella batalla lo estaba presionando mucho.

Tiamat, por el contrario, no lucía nada agotado sino que por el contrario; sus ojos no habían perdido ese brillo de ferocidad con el que había iniciado la batalla y además no mostraba ningún signos de agotamiento a pesar de que ya llevaba rato combatiendo.

—Admito que eres muy hábil, Tiamat —reconoció Dohko—. Ignoro por completo cual es tu objetivo al atacar el Santuario, pero una cosa sí te digo: No pasarás de aquí.

El Khan del Dragón soltó una risita en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Vaya, veo que eres todo un soñador, Dohko de Libra —le dijo burlonamente—. En realidad no he tomado esta batalla en serio, sino que me estoy divirtiendo un poco contigo —hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír—. ¿Sabes? De donde vengo he matado a muchos guerreros y no siempre tengo la oportunidad de encontrar buenos oponentes.

De pronto, el Khan guardó silencio y experimento una extraña sensación. Había perdido su escáner visual durante la lucha con Mu, pero aun así, su percepción le estaba indicando claramente que varias presencias de energía se estaban acercando al Santuario en ese momento. Su desagrado fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que dos de ellas pertenecían a un par de Caballeros Celestiales.

—No puede ser que sea verdad —murmuró lentamente—. Esos cretinos de la Alianza finalmente han venido hasta aquí. —Guardó silencio de nuevo y frunció el entrecejo—. No importa, que vengan. Este Santuario se convertirá en su tumba.

_Continuará... ._


	47. LAS SAILOR SENSHI SE UNEN A LA BATALLA

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLVI**

**LAS SAILOR SENSHI SE UNEN A LA BATALLA**

_En alguna parte sobre el mar Egeo._

La velocidad con la que Cadmio volaba por los aires era impresionante, incluso Casiopea estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Ya no había dudas para todos aquellos que lo conocían de tiempo atrás; se había superado bastante como guerrero y su hermano Lance comenzaba a preguntarse sí acaso la muerte de Astrea tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

En tanto, dentro de la esfera de energía rojiza en la que viajaban aquellos que no podían volar, Ranma estaba meditando sobre su relación con su prometida Akane Tendo y el inesperado giro que había tenido su vida luego de que un grupo de guerreros extraterrestres apareciera en su casa .

Odiaba admitirlo y quizás nunca lo aceptaría en público, pero muy interiormente estaba completamente desesperado por volver a verla. A pesar de que siempre había insistido en gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que a ella le sucediera, la verdad es que en el fondo eso no era verdad.

Su relación había resultado tormentosa en un principio. El gran orgullo que tenía, aunado al comportamiento testarudo de Akane, había provocado cientos discusiones sin sentido a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba de tratarla. Sin embargo, también era cierto que con el paso de los meses había llegado a apreciarla hasta que un día inesperado despertó con la sensación de que en su vida, ya no habría otra mujer que no fuera la temperamental Akane Tendo.

Era gracioso la manera en que la vida o el destino le presentaba las cosas, sin quererlo se había enamorado de Akane y no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Luego de que el tal Sombrío se la había llevado junto con Nabiki, se juro a sí mismo que incluso iría al fin del universo con tal de recuperarla sin importarle la clase de enemigos a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse. No importaba que fueran Khans, meganianos, demonios o lo que fueran. _"Akane, ten paciencia"_, pensó. _"Muy pronto iré a salvarte"_.

Dai bajó la mirada y contempló el inmenso océano que había debajo de ellos. Dada la rapidez con que volaban estaba seguro de que muy pronto llegarían a su destino cualquiera que éste fuera. Suspiró y alzó la mirada para contemplar los alrededores. ¿Cómo estaría todo en su mundo? ¿Habría paz? Levantó su puño derecho para mirarlo por un momento, aún seguía desconcertado por la manera en que el símbolo del Dragón había aparecido sobre su mano. El entrenamiento que había hecho en la astronave _Churubusco_ le había ayudado bastante a controlar sus poderes, pero aun así, todavía presentía que no había llegado al límite real de sus fuerzas y esa idea le atemorizaba un poco.

Entretanto, Eclipse estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no quedarse atrás. Había podido igualar la velocidad de Lance con algo de trabajo, pero la mochila jet había llegado al límite. Sencillamente, la rapidez con que volaban los Caballeros Celestiales era demasiada para él. De repente, volvió la vista hacia un costado y vio al inmenso Devastador Estelar que flotaba sobre la ciudad de Atenas. La capital griega ardía en llamas por lo que no pudo evitar maldecir a los abbadonitas mentalmente. Volvió la vista al frente y se pregunto a sí mismo que demonios hacía en ese lugar luchando una guerra que a él ni le importaba. Después de todo, su misión consistía en obtener información para la Alianza Estelar, no en ayudar en operaciones militares.

Sin embargo, debía aceptar que sentía una gran estima por aquel grupo de locos que luchaba contra el imperio, una estima que le daba deseos de acompañarlos.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó Astroboy, rompiendo con el silencio reinante desde que habían dejado a las naves _Águila Real_ estacionadas en una isla lejana.

Cadmio aminoró un poco su velocidad para permitirle al pequeño robot que se emparejara con él en el vuelo.

—La sensación es mucho más intensa en esa dirección —le dijo, señalando un diminuto punto en el horizonte—. Manténgase juntos, no tardaremos en llegar.

Lance concordó plenamente con aquella observación. De acuerdo con el escáner de poder de su armadura de batalla, había varias presencias bastante poderosas a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

—Es verdad —exclamó, atrayendo la mirada de Astroboy—. No puedo creerlo, pero parece ser que hay muchos guerreros poderosos en el lugar a donde nos dirigimos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Lance? —le preguntó Casiopea, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. ¿Acaso lo supiste por telepatía o algo así, guapo?

Lance le sonrió afablemente.

—No, pero dada nuestra situación creo que ya es hora de que tengamos algo de suerte a nuestro favor, ¿no crees?

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Leona desde la espalda de Casiopea, mientras ésta última asentía con la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa que a Lance le pareció muy bella.

Cadmio escuchó a su hermano, pero no dijo nada y continuó volando mientras interiormente rezaba porque el Creador escuchara las palabras de Lance.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
__Casa de Aries_

Tiamat observó fijamente a Dohko y comenzó a desplegar una poderosa aura de luz, haciendo temblar como nunca el interior de aquel templo. El Santo de Libra, a su vez, se dedicó a observar fijamente a su rival en espera del mejor momento para atacar.

—Tal parece que tendré que terminar con nuestra batalla ahora mismo, no puedo perder más tiempo jugando contigo.

El Santo de Libra frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia. Al igual que su contrincante, él también había podido sentir aquellas presencias de energía acercándose al Santuario desde distintas direcciones. No sabía quienes eran, ni si eran amigos o enemigos, pero ese problema podía esperar. De momento lo más importante era derrotar a Tiamat.

—Ignoro de que rayos hablas, pero concuerdo contigo —murmuró en voz alta—. Es hora de terminar con nuestra batalla, Tiamat —guardó silencio y empezó a expulsar un aura dorada de gran poder. La imagen de un feroz tigre se formó a sus espaldas.

Tiamat observó a Dohko e incremento el tamaño de su aura, expulsando más energía. Esta vez, el poderoso Khan del Dragón iba a luchar en serio.

—Es hora de que te demuestre mi verdadero poder, Dohko —le advirtió con una mirada cargada de seguridad—. El poder supremo del un Kha Khan del imperio de Abbadón.

Dohko no contestó nada y se dejó ir en un puñetazo contra el Khan del Dragón, liberando toda la fuerza de su cosmos con la firme intención de terminar con la batalla.

—_¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha! (100 dragones del Rozan)_

El guerrero imperial, por su parte, respondió al ataque alzando sus brazos hacia arriba y formando una coraza de energía para protegerse.

—_¡Drako Scuama!_

El impacto fue brutal y devastador, produciendo una poderosa explosión de luz y energía que sacudió todo el templo de Aries desde los cimientos hasta el techo. La mayoría de las columnas se vinieran abajo y las paredes se resquebrajaran por completo.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Dohko estaba de pie con su puño levantado todavía y la cabeza vuelta hacia abajo levemente. Tras un instante, alzó la mirada y descubrió con asombro que Tiamat aun estaba intacto detrás de su coraza, sonriéndole. Su ataque no había tenido ningún efecto en él.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el Santo de Libra paralizado por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo es que tu coraza pudo bloquear el ataque de mi _Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha_?

Tiamat rió malévolamente en un susurró apenas audible, bajó los brazos e hizo desaparecer la coraza de energía a su alrededor paulatinamente.

—Tengo que admitir que el _Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha_ es una técnica bastante efectiva, Dohko —le dijo con seriedad—. De hecho, es mejor que la técnica de Shiryu. Sin embargo, para poder atravesar mi _Drako Scuama_ debes sobrepasar mis poderes y para tu desgracia no lo hiciste. Sí hubiese sido un guerrero de la talla de Sombrío o Talión ese golpe probablemente me hubiera lastimado.

Dohko dio un paso atrás sin poder creer en las palabras del enemigo. Sencillamente, lo que había sucedido era prácticamente impensable, él era uno de los Santos dorados y poseía un cosmos verdaderamente poderoso, ¿acaso el poder de Tiamat era más elevado todavía? No, eso era imposible, ningún mortal podía tener esa clase de poder.

—Pero sí te ataque con mi máximo poder —murmuró incrédulo—. No entiendo qué sucede aquí.

—Este será mi tuno para atacar, Dohko, mejor prepárate —le amenazó Tiamat.

El Khan del Dragón, desplegó su aura una vez más y se lanzó en una feroz acometida contra el Santo dorado. Actuando con rapidez, Dohko levantó su brazo derecho para protegerse con uno de los escudos dorados que llevaba la armadura.

Tiamat atacó con una lluvia de puñetazos que caían ferozmente sobre el escudo de Libra con una fuerza devastadora. En un momento determinado, el puño del Khan del Dragón se estrelló fuertemente en el escudo de Libra, resquebrajándolo totalmente como sí éste fuera de vidrio.

Dohko retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás preso del asombro mientras algunos diminutos fragmentos de su escudo saltaban por los aires.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó mirando su escudo—. ¡Has conseguido rasgar el escudo de Libra!

El Khan del Dragón sonrió mostrándose muy confiado en su poder. Dio un paso al frente con su aura todavía visible.

—Aunque no lo creas, Dohko, mi poder se encuentras más allá de los nueve sentidos, más allá de la mente. Este es el poder del aureus... . —hizo una pausa, y juntó sus manos en lo alto—. Mira bien esto, Dohko, esta es mi mejor y más poderosa técnica... —una esfera de luz intensa rodeó las manos de Tiamat, lanzando rayos luminosos en distintas direcciones.

El Santo de Libra abrió los ojos enormemente.

—¡No! —exclamó sorprendido—. A pesar del increíble poder que está reuniendo en este momento no puedo sentir ninguna cosmos en él.

Con una velocidad increíble, que superaba incluso la de los santos dorados, Tiamat bajó los brazos y extendiendo sus manos contra Dohko, liberó una potente ráfaga de luz.

—_¡Hell Destruction!_

Antes de que Dohko pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, el disparo lo alcanzó en el pecho, golpeándolo de lleno. La fuerza del impacto lo lanzó contra una columna al pie de la cual se desplomó, sangrando y aturdido.

Tiamat sonrió deleitado con su obra y dejó caer ambos brazos a ambos costados.

—Esto ha sido divertido, Dohko, pero ha llegado el momento de terminar —cerró los puños y comenzó a elevar su aura, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía y lanzando ráfagas de viento en torno a él. De repente el Khan imperial alzó el rostro hacía atrás y dando un fuerte grito, liberó una intensa aura que iluminó todo a su alrededor.

Dohko alzó la mirada levemente y contempló impotente como su enemigo continuaba expulsando energía. Sabía que sí no hacía algo lo mataría, pero el fuerte dolor y el mareo que sentía le impedían moverse así que decidió bajar la cabeza y aguardar.

Finalmente, la energía de Tiamat fue tan intensa que produjo una violenta explosión que destruyó completamente el templo de Aries, haciendo temblar todo el Santuario de Atena como nunca.

Para cuando Mu percibió la destrucción de la Casa de Aries, éste ya se encontraba en el interior del templo de Géminis buscando la salida. Se volvió un instante hacia atrás mientras interiormente se preguntaba que habría sucedido con el antiguo maestro de Libra luego de aquel súbito temblor.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso un terremoto? —murmuró en tono pensativo—. No, algo ha pasado en la Casa de Aries.

Mu titubeó; cerró los ojos hundiéndose en sí mismo y trató de percibir el cosmos de Dohko, pero fue inútil, la presencia del viejo maestro se había esfumado.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó al cabo de un momento—. La presencia del maestro ha desaparecido. Eso sólo puede significar que ha sido derrotado —apretó los puños y se giró nuevamente hacia la salida de la Casa de Géminis—. Esos guerreros se dirigen ahora hacia la Casa de Leo, debo darme prisa.

Entretanto, a unos cuantos metros más abajo, en el camino que conducía al templo de Tauro, Shiryu de detuvo un momento y se volvió por encima del hombro. El cosmos de su antiguo maestro había desaparecido y eso le preocupaba.

—Ya no siento la presencia del maestro. ¿Acaso habrá muerto? —se preguntó.

De pronto, la idea de volver al templo de Aries cruzó por su mente, tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde para salvarle la vida a su viejo maestro. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, recordó quien era y cual era su misión como un Santo de Atena. _"No puedo hacerlo"_, pensó. _"El maestro me dijo que debía proteger a la diosa Atena sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar quien muriera"_.

Shiryu apretó los puños y en contra de los deseos de su corazón, retomó su carrera hacia el templo de Tauro sin volver la vista hacía atrás.

_Boulogne (Francia)_

Un hombre se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su mansión, mientras veía a su hija correr y dar brincos por un jardín conservado de manera impoluta. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba mirar: las puestas de sol y la risa de su pequeña.

—¿Señor?

Era su mayordomo. Julián Soul continuó mirando por la ventana, sonriendo.

—Tiene una llamada de Washington, señor.

Se volvió y vio que el mayordomo le había abierto la puerta de la sala de música. Por unos momentos, Julián siguió contemplado la idílica escena del jardín. Por fin se dirigió hacia su estudio.

El ocaso parecía más profundo en él. Las sombras de color lavanda viraban al violeta donde las estanterías llenas de libros se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, y todos los adornos de la riqueza se acumulaban y olvidaban en los rincones y sobre las paredes. Soul caminó hacia un escritorio situado junto a la ventana sobre el cual parpadeaba un video-teléfono. Oprimió el botón de sólo audio y se colocó de manera que pudiera seguir mirando a su hija.

—Sí —dijo.

La voz de Alexander Yaner, jefe del Estado Mayor presidencial de EE.UU.., se oyó al otro extremo de la línea.

—Julián, me parece que debemos reunirnos urgentemente. En estos momentos estoy en una reunión con el presidente Wilson y los jefes adjuntos, pero estaré libre para la noche.

Soul frunció el entrecejo y sonrió desquiciado tratando de imaginar el motivo de aquella inesperada llamada.

—Hola, Alexander, a mí también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo —bromeó—. Vamos, la Tierra ha sido invadida por extraterrestres y acaba de haber un terremoto, ¿qué otra cosa nos podría ocurrir?

—Nos veremos en mi residencia a las afueras de New York, ¿te parece bien? Avísale a Ryoji, Kamui y los otros, por favor. Te pido que guardes absoluta discreción en este asunto, la situación es grave.

Julián se puso tenso.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No puedo hablar más, Julián —Soul asintió, con semblante sombrío. Ya no había más preguntas. La voz continuó—: Dale mis saludos a tu hija Delfine y cuídate mucho, por favor.

Julián colgó sin decir más. Su hija estaba llorando por lo que corrió hacia la ventana, preocupado.

En el jardín, el hermoso cuadro se había roto. Salía gente corriendo de la casa —el mayordomo, el ama de llaves, los jardineros—en dirección a la niña. Delfine había caído, con el rostro contraído con una mueca de dolor y blanco como la cera. El mayordomo fue el primero en llegar y se arrodilló junto a ella. Acarició con ternura el rostro de la niña y dio ordenes a los empleados del servicio. Mientras el mayordomo alzaba a Delfine en brazos, Julián salió del estudio, intrigado en lo que Alexander tenía que decirles.

_Star Hill._

En las afueras del Santuario de Atena, en una montaña muy elevada que rasgaba los cielos, existía un observatorio muy antiguo conocido por todos los Santos como Star Hill. Un lugar donde, desde tiempos inmemoriales, el Gran Maestro del Santuario predecía el destino de la Tierra por medio del movimiento de las estrellas a través de los siglos.

En su interior, el Santo de Pegaso estaba inmóvil en el suelo, debatiéndose por volver en sí luego de recibir el violento _Drako Fire_ de Tiamat. Gracias a su armadura de bronce, Pegaso había conseguido sobrevivir al ataque del Khan, pero también había quedado bastante lastimado.

Seiya vio sombras a lo lejos. Había alguien recostado a su lado. Más sombras. Despertó de un profundo desmayo para descubrir que se encontraba en el observatorio de Star Hill, justo a un lado del cuerpo del difunto maestro Shion.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —se preguntó, arrastrando las palabras—. Hace unos instantes estaba en la Casa de Aries luchando con ese guerrero... —se incorporó lentamente y recordó lo sucedido—. Ya comprendo lo que paso —murmuró, mirando el cuerpo de Shion—. Aquí estuvo el cuerpo del Gran Maestro. Eso sólo puede significar que estoy en Star Hill —hizo una pausa y se sujetó la cabeza—. Ahora recuerdo que Marín me dijo hace tiempo que ella había encontrado el cadáver del Maestro aquí en Star Hill.

Dio unos pasos y se dirigió hacia la entrada del observatorio, caminando lentamente.

—Mu debió haberme trasladado hasta aquí usando sus poderes —murmuró Seiya, divisando algunas de las Doce Casas desde el interior—. Pero, ¿por qué hizo eso? Debo volver al Santuario cuanto antes. No tengo idea de lo que puede llegar a pasar sí ese guerrero pasa por las Doce Casas y llega hasta donde se encuentra Saori.

Una vez que el Santo de Pegaso salió por la entrada de Star Hill, un viento frío palpó su rostro levemente y acarició sus cabellos. Hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire y cerró los puños.

—Debo darme prisa.

_Distrito Juuban_

Andrea Zeiva había pasado por momentos terribles a lo largo de toda su desafortunada vida, pero sin duda el contemplar a la princesa Kakyuu derramar lágrimas mientras Sailor Venus le relataba las causas que habían provocado la muerte de Sailor Star Figther era uno de los peores.

Sailor Galaxia estaba completamente pálida mientras escuchaba el relato. Su rostro reflejaba la pena que le causaba el ver que una las valientes jóvenes que habían luchado en su contra, cuando el caos dominaba su cuerpo, ahora estuviera muerta frente a ella.

Cuando Venus concluyó de contarles lo sucedido, la princesa Kakyuu llevó su mirada hacia Sailor Moon. Las lágrimas aun escurrían de sus ojos.

—¿Así que Seiya murió protegiéndote? —le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Sailor Moon no supo que contestar; parte de ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de Seiya y no se atrevía a mirar de frente a la princesa Kakyuu.

Asiont, por su parte, suspiró levemente y llevó su rostro hacia Andrea, preocupado.

—¿Falta mucho para que la nave llegué hasta aquí?

La reina del planeta Lerasi consultó su reloj y tras un momento concluyó:

—Algunos cuantos ciclos todavía.

El Celestial volvió la mirada hacia Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Healer, Maker, Azmoudez, Azrael y los otros. Quizás ellos nos tenían esos ciclos de vida. De pronto Sailor Galaxia se acercó a los heridos en completo silencio mientras Uranus, Neptune y algunos otras la seguían atentamente con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —le inquirió Uranus con recelo.

Pero Galaxia no respondió. Se detuvo entre Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker, bajó una rodilla al suelo y agachándose, colocó ambas manos en cada una de ellas. Un brillo dorado emanó de las palmas de Sailor Galaxia y enseguida los cuerpos de las Sailors Star se iluminaron por completo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la senshi retiró sus manos y las colocó sobre Jupiter y Mars para repetir la maniobra. Uno a uno, Galaxia fue colocando sus palmas sobre todos los heridos bañándolos con esa extraña luz.

De pronto, Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker recuperaron el conocimiento para sorpresa de todos. De alguna manera Sailor Galaxia había curado sus heridas con alguna clase de poder curativo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Healer, arrastrando las palabras—. Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos peleando con esas guerreras en el museo.

Sailor Maker se sujetó la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, de repente recordó lo que había pasado en el museo y se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Sailor Star Fighter, llamándola.

—¡Seiya!

Sailor Mars abrió los ojos lentamente y se giró hacia donde estaba Sailor Moon, quien no tardó ni un segundo en dejar a Tuxedo Kamen de lado e ir a abrazarla mientras lloraba.

—¡Rei! —exclamó en voz baja—. Estás bien, me alegro, me alegro mucho.

Mars esbozó una sonrisa.

—Usagi, me estás asfixiando —bromeó.

Venus y Mercury, mientras tanto, se acercaron a Sailor Jupiter justo a tiempo para verla volver en sí.

—Mercury, Venus —murmuró Jupiter, reconociendo a sus amigas—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Makoto, no hables, por favor —le aconsejó Mercury en voz baja—. Por ahora debes descansar.

Sailor Jupiter asintió con la cabeza levemente y no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente.

Azmoudez y Azrael se levantaron de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que habían sido derrotados tan fácilmente por las Khans. Sin embargo ese pensamiento pasó a un segundo plano cuando descubrieron que Jesús Ferrer y Josh estaban en el suelo junto a ellos.

—¿Qué hace Jesús Ferrer entre nosotros? —preguntó Azmoudez intrigado. Iba a repetir la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de las Outer Senshi, Sailor Galaxia, Tuxedo Kamen y la princesa Kakyuu—. ¿Quiénes son todas ustedes? ¿Acaso iban a una fiesta o algo así?

Mientras Sailor Mars se encargaba de explicarles a Azmoudez y Azrael todo lo ocurrido en el museo de historia, Sailor Galaxia se acercó a Jesús y a Josh para sanarlos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner sus manos sobre ellos, la voz de Andrea Zeiva la detuvo.

—Espera, a ellos no los cures.

La sailor senshi se volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó—. Ellos también necesitan de mi ayuda.

—Lo que sucede es que ellos dos eran del bando enemigo y aunque nos ayudaron durante la lucha, no podemos confiarnos. Quizás ya no peleen para N´astarith, pero Jesús Ferrer es un criminal muy buscado en nuestro universo.

Galaxia buscó el rostro de Sailor Moon con la mirada; deseaba escuchar una segunda opinión antes de decidir que hacer.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan frío y cruel? —los gritos de Sailor Venus llamaron la atención de todos—. Sí no fuera por él, quizás ninguno de ustedes seguiría con vida. Él los ayudó.

Andrea suspiró, herida por la observación de la Inner Senshi.

—Mira, niña, él es una persona que ha participado en muchos de los miles de crímenes que han ocurrido en mi universo —replicó la reina—. No podemos fiarnos de él y de ese niño. Aunque no lo creas, este individuo ayudó a mi hermano a devastar la cuarta parte de una galaxia. Millones de personas murieron por su culpa y otros miles padecen las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Espera, Andrea, sí no fuera por él, quizás no estaríamos aquí —dijo Asiont, sorprendiendo a todos incluido él mismo—. Quizás él sea un criminal como dices , pero sí no lo ayudamos seremos como él o quizás hasta peores —miró el rostro de Mercury y Venus mientras continuaba hablando—. Nosotros no somos como el imperio, quiero pensar que somos diferentes... yo casi había olvidado eso.

Completamente extrañada, la reina de Lerasi miró a su amigo. No podía evitar sentir desprecio por Jesús Ferrer y por todo lo que él representaba, después de todo habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellos a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, las palabras de Asiont habían hecho mella en su corazón. Sí se dejaba llevar por su odio y el resentimiento que sentía en ese momento, ¿en qué se diferenciaba de su hermano?

Finalmente, Andrea bajó la mirada y terminó asintiendo.

—Tienes razón, Asiont.

El Caballero Celestial se acercó hasta donde estaba Sailor Galaxia y le extendió una mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Durante la lucha agoté todas mis energías —le dijo tranquilamente—. Te agradecería sí restablecieras mis fuerzas con tus poderes.

Sailor Galaxia miró al Celestial, sonrió levemente y al cabo de un instante, tomó la mano que éste le ofrecía. Enseguida, aquel brillo dorado recorrió todo el cuerpo del Caballero curando todas sus heridas y restableciendo sus fuerzas por completo.

Tras un momento, Galaxia retiró su mano.

Asiont alzó la cabeza sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Era como sí jamás hubiera tenido aquella difícil pelea con Eneri y Sepultura. Alzó un puño frente a su rostro y lo contempló por un momento. Su poder había regresado.

—Me siento completamente recuperado —murmuró sorprendido—. Te lo agradezco, Sailor Galaxia.

La Sailor Senshi asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay sobre tus enemigos? —le interrogó refiriéndose a Jesús y Josh—. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

—Cura sus heridas y dales algo de energía —le pidió—. No los restablezcas por completo, ten en cuenta que no podemos confiar en ellos todavía.

Galaxia volvió la mirada hacia Sailor Uranus y Neptune, quienes asintieron con la cabeza apoyando la idea. Mientras la Senshi curaba a Ferrer y a su acompañante, Asiont se acercó hasta la princesa Kakyuu, Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer y se arrodilló ante ellas con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada.

—Princesa Kakyuu, mi nombre es Asiont Ben-Al y soy un Caballero Celestial al servicio de la Alianza Estelar. Siento mucho la muerte de su amiga. Quizás sí hubiera llegado antes... .

—No te preocupes, esto no fue tu culpa —le dijo la princesa.

Asiont alzó la mirada.

—Pero si lo es... .

—Seiya murió defendiendo lo que más quería —dijo Kakyuu, dirigiendo una mirada de tristeza hacia Sailor Moon—. Aunque nos duela su muerte debemos entender que su deseo era proteger a Sailor Moon. Al salvarla, ustedes han honrado su memoria.

El Caballero Celestial asintió con la cabeza y se irguió sobre sus piernas nuevamente.

—Gracias, princesa.

En ese momento, Azmudez reparó en la inesperada presencia de Asiont.

—Un momento, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —le interrogó—. ¿Qué no había huido? ¿cómo diablos fue que llegaste hasta este universo?

—Buena pregunta —exclamó Andrea por su lado—. Yo también quisiera saberlo.

Asiont hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Cuando estuve planeta Caelum me encontré con el maestro Aristeo y él me ayudó a viajar hasta este universo a través de una cascada que existe dentro del templo de los Caballeros Celestiales.

—¿Una cascada? —repitió Azrael incrédulo—. Me parece una completa fantasía.

—Pues yo creo que quizás viniste con los imperiales —aventuró Azmudez—. Después de todo, tampoco podemos confiar en ti.

Andrea se tomó la frente.

—Gran Creador, ¿cómo se te ocurren esa clase de sandeces? —le inquirió, visiblemente molesta—. Por sí no lo sabes, Asiont pudo derrotar a uno de esos guerreros, algo que ustedes no hicieron.

Azmoudez abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Eso es imposible, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerles ni un rasguño a esos granujas.

—Pues lo hizo —insistió la reina—. Y gracias a él y a Jesús Ferrer es que estás vivo, así que cuida lo que dices.

Asiont sonrió discretamente. Le divertía bastante ver como Andrea reñía con Azmudez . De pronto, contempló la mirada triste de Sailor Moon y recordó su misión. Se apartó de Andrea y los otros y se acercó a las Sailors.

—Ustedes ya han hecho lo suficiente —les dijo—. Cuando llegue nuestra nave nos iremos y no se preocupen, nosotros pelearemos para salvar a su mundo.

—Claro que no —exclamó Sailor Healer, exhibiendo un puño—. Seiya murió por culpa de uno de esos canallas y nosotras no pudimos hacer nada. Iremos con ustedes para vengar su muerte.

Asiont la miró fijamente.

—Quien actúa movido por venganza mantiene abiertas sus heridas —le dijo con seriedad—. No necesitamos que más inocentes se sacrifiquen en esta guerra. Les agradezco su ayuda, pero no es necesario que vengan.

—Desafortunadamente tendremos que acompañarlos, aunque no quieran —murmuró Sailor Pluto, atrayendo las miradas de Asiont y Healer—. Es inevitable.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Healer con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sailor Pluto? —le preguntó la pequeña Saturn.

La Sailor Senshi del Cambio comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la azotea del edificio, dándoles la espalda a todos.

—Como todos ustedes saben, yo soy la guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo —empezó a decir mientras caminaba—. Desde hace algunos días he sentido como una presencia maligna amenaza al tiempo y el espacio —se detuvo en el borde y continuó—. De modo que decidí ir hacia el futuro para ver como es que ese fenómeno alteraría a nuestro destino... —hizo una pausa mientras el viento agitaba su largo y oscuro cabello—. Lo más sorprendente fue que no encontré nada... —se volvió por encima del hombro para mirarlos a todos—. No hay futuro... .

Se produjo un breve y absoluto silencio. Aquellas palabras preocuparon a todos, pero especialmente a las Sailors Senshi, incluso Sailor Galaxia dejó de curar a Josh para escuchar a Pluto. Quizás lo que más les preocupaba a las Inner y a las Outer era la mirada con la que Pluto había pronunciado aquellas fatídicas palabras. La conocían bastante bien y sabían que cuando mostraba esa mirada sombría era porque realmente estaba preocupada.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Azmudez, alzando los brazos al cielo desquiciadamente—. Como sí no tuvieras suficiente con lo que nos pasa, ahora resulta que tenemos el destino en contra. ¡¡Maldita sea!!

—¡Azmudez cierra la boca! —le exigió Andrea.

Uranus estaba escéptica de que aquello fuera verdad. Tras un momento, se acercó a su compañera con la esperanza de que hubiera entendido mal sus palabras.

—Sailor Pluto, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

La Outer Senshi que cuidaba de la puerta del tiempo se giró hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Me temo que así es, Uranus, de alguna forma sólo encontré un mundo devastado —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Asiont—. Es por eso que debemos acompañarlos, debemos asegúranos que nuestro futuro quede a salvo.

Sailor Saturn y Neptune se miraron entre sí, y asintieron con la cabeza apoyando el plan. Sailor Healer y Maker, por su parte, se giraron hacia la princesa Kakyuu y le manifestaron sus intenciones.

—Deseamos ir con ellos, princesa —sugirió Sailor Maker.

—Ellas nos ayudaron a pelear contra Sailor Galaxia, no podemos dejarlas ir solas.

Antes de que la princesa Kakyuu pudiera articular una frase, Sailor Galaxia tomó la palabra.

—Yo también iré —anunció decidida—. La presencia maligna que percibí cuando venía hacia la Tierra es la más fuerte que he sentido hasta ahora. Esos sujetos de los que hablan fácilmente podrían destruir la galaxia entera. Es mi deber, como la Sailor Senshi más fuerte de todas, asegurarme que ese poder no regrese nunca.

Las Inner Senshi llevaron sus miradas conjuntamente hacia Sailor Moon, quien aún se mostraba afectada por la súbita muerte de Sailor Star Figther.

—Pero, ¿en verdad creen que podremos hacer algo? —musitó la princesa de la luna con una sombra de preocupación en su rostro—. Ellos son mucho más fuerte que nosotras y pelear no soluciona nada.

Sailor Mars giró el rostro de lado a lado para mirar a Jupiter y a Venus, que estaban a sus costados, y luego se acercó hasta Sailor Moon para apoyar una mano en su hombro.

—Sailor Moon, nuestro futuro se encuentra en peligro —le dijo—. Debemos tomar una decisión, esto no es como la vez en que combatimos a Sailor Galaxia. Tú los viste. Ellos son malvados y no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir lo que buscan.

Sailor Moon titubeó. En verdad aquella era una situación a la que las Sailor Senshi nunca se habían enfrentado. No sólo se trataba de luchar una vez más para salvar al planeta contra algún enemigo, ahora lucharían para salvar quizás al universo mismo y se las verían con unos enemigos de poderes inimaginables.

Indecisa, volvió el rostro hacia Tuxedo Kamen, quien le sonrió con afabilidad.

—¿Qué te parece sí vamos juntos? —le preguntó él.

La princesa de la Luna lo contempló con absoluta dulzura, asintió con la cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Venus, Jupiter, Mercury y Mars que aguardaban reunidas en un extremo.

—Si, vamos todos juntos —dijo Sailor Jupiter.

—No hay otra opción —convino Sailor Mars.

Uranus se cruzó de brazos y luego caminó hacia el borde de la azotea, dándoles la espalda a todos y uniéndose a Pluto.

—Tal parece que no nos queda otro camino.

Sailor Venus esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de dar su opinión.

—Yo también iré.

Sailor Mercury llevó su rostro hasta Asiont.

—Es cierto, sí no vamos con ustedes no estaremos tranquilas a sabiendas de que algo terrible le podría pasar a nuestro mundo.

Asiont se había quedado literalmente sin palabras lo mismo que Andrea. Durante sus años de lucha en contra del imperio de Abbadón había conocido a mucha gente valiente que desgraciadamente había muerto en las batalla y no deseaba que eso mismo les sucediera a aquellas chicas, especialmente a Ami a quien por alguna razón, que no llegaba a comprender todavía, le agradaba bastante.

Por un momento tuvo el deseo de hablar, de decirles algo, pero a juzgar por las miradas cargadas de determinación de todas aquellas Sailors Senshi, era obvio que no podría hacerlas desistir de su idea. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

_Continuará... ._


	48. EL LEÓN DORADO MUESTRA SUS COLMILLOS

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLVII**

**EL LEÓN DORADO MUESTRA SUS COLMILLOS**

_Tokio, Japón  
__Distrito Juuban_

La nave _Águila Real _ya se veía en el horizonte. Andrea dirigió la mirada hacia ésta para verla venir, luego consultó su reloj de muñeca y sonrió con satisfacción. Sí las cosas salían como esperaba estarían de regreso en la astronave _Churubusco_ en poco tiempo. Desde la derrota de Eneri y las otras guerreras no había ocurrido nada, de forma que imaginó que los imperiales se estarían reagrupando para lanzar un nuevo ataque. Tenían que actuar con rapidez.

—Justo a tiempo —murmuró.

Asiont, a su vez, suspiró con preocupación. Las palabras pronunciadas por Sailor Pluto, referentes a que el futuro de ese universo había desaparecido, lo habían dejado sumamente perplejo. Quizás los agujeros dimensionales creados por el Portal Estelar estaban causando alguna especie de interferencia que le impedían a la Sailor Senshi del Cambio ver el porvenir, aunque quizás el futuro realmente había desaparecido.

Volvió la vista hacia a las Sailors Senshi y las observó fijamente mientras buscaba algún buen argumento para que no los acompañaran en aquella aventura. De pronto se le ocurrió una buena idea para convencerlas; iba a exponerla cuando a Azmoudez se le ocurrió expresarla de la peor manera posible.

—Escuchen, chicas, sólo nosotros podemos pelear con esos guerreros —les dijo secamente—. Sus poderes no servirán de nada en esta batalla, así que no nos quiten el tiempo y váyanse a buscarse novio.

Sailor Uranus se giró apresuradamente hacia el general de Uriel, evidentemente molesta con el comentario.

—Pues sí no mal recuerdo, amigo, cuando te encontramos estabas en el suelo y medio muerto —le reprochó con su acostumbrado tono áspero—. De hecho, sí no fuera por nosotras quizás no estarías vivo.

—No me fastidies, chica lista —la advirtió Azmoudez.

La Outer Senshi dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de burla.

—Vaya, parece que toqué un nervio o algo así.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —le preguntó el general Unixiano, a punto de perder los estribos.

Consciente de lo que podría pasar sí Uranus respondía, Asiont apartó a Azmoudez de su camino y se interpuso entre ambos con la intención de tranquilizar un poco las cosas. Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era una pelea innecesaria.

—Lo que él está tratando de decirles es que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones no hay mucho que puedan hacer realmente —explicó—. Los poderes de los Khan son increíbles. Deben dejar esto en nuestras manos.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó los cielos. Tuxedo Kamen se apartó de Sailor Moon y caminó hacía Asiont.

—Escucha, Asiont, te doy las gracias por haber ayudado a Sailor Moon y a las demás en el museo, pero comprendernos por favor. Este planeta es nuestro hogar y es natural que nos sintamos preocupados por lo que pueda pasarle. En el pasado, ya hemos luchado en varias ocasiones para salvarlo; defenderlo es nuestra responsabilidad.

El Celestial reflexionó un poco en aquellas palabras. No podía culparlos por actuar así, en su lugar él hubiera actuado exactamente igual. Bajó la mirada y llevó sus ojos a la gema sagrada de Iod, que sostenía en su mano derecha. De acuerdo con la leyenda, aquellos que estuvieran cerca de las gemas sagradas serían los seres que ayudarían a derrotar al mal. Alzó la mirada y contempló el delicado rostro de Sailor Moon por encima del hombro de Tuxedo Kamen. Quizás sí no hubiera sido por ella, él no habría podido derrotar a Sepultura y por consiguiente tampoco estaría con vida en ese momento.

Volvió a suspirar. Al parecer no había otra opción; ellos no cambiarían su decisión dijera lo que dijera.

—Está bien, Tuxedo, o cómo te llames, pueden venir con nosotros —asintió luego de pensar muy bien en sus propias palabras—. Pero aun así debo pedirles que no se arriesguen más de lo necesario. Tengan en cuenta que N´astarith y sus guerreros son extremadamente fuertes y que todos estamos expuestos a perder la vida.

Sailor Moon dio unos pasos y se colocó al lado de Tuxedo, mirando a Asiont fijamente.

—Este es nuestro planeta, no podemos permitir que nada malo le pase.

En ese instante, Sailor Galaxia terminó de curar las heridas de Josh y Jesús. Una vez que retiró sus manos, se irguió sobre sus piernas y se alejó algunos pasos hacia atrás. Josh se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo aún le dolía. Al ver a todos los presentes, decidió permanecer a la expectativa y llevó la mirada hacia la figura de su señor sin atreverse a hablar.

El príncipe de los meganianos fue el último en abrir los ojos. Tardó unos minutos en respirar normalmente, sintiendo como sí el diafragma de sus pulmones, después de una breves vacaciones hubieran olvidado su función. Tosiendo y parpadeado, miró a su alrededor para ver donde estaba. Se sorprendió de ver a las Outer Senshi y a las demás esperando pacientemente a que despertara.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras mientras se sujetaba la cabeza—. ¿Quiénes son todas ustedes? ¿en dónde estoy?

Sailor Venus se acercó rápidamente para ayudarlo.

—Nos salvaste la vida, muchas gracias.

Jesús puso cara de no entender nada, bajó la mirada y, al cabo de unos instantes, recordó todo lo sucedido en el museo; su plan para derrotar a las Khans había sido un éxito después de todo. De pronto se sintió débil y tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no caer.

Tomando en cuenta los consejos de Asiont y el parecer de Sailor Uranus y Neptune; Sailor Galaxia había decidido curar las heridas de Ferrer y Josh, pero no restablecerles totalmente sus fuerzas.

—Estoy muy débil —musitó Jesús en tono pensativo—. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?

—Eso es porque no les regresé todas tus fuerzas —le dijo Galaxia, llamando su atención—. Tardará algo de tiempo para que te recuperes totalmente. Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer más por ti.

El meganiano la miró un tanto extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Andrea Zeiva avanzó hacia él, deteniéndose a unos pasos. Jesús volvió la mirada hacia ella, pero no dijo nada.

—Te doy las gracias por habernos salvado la vida durante la batalla, Jesús —le dijo Andrea—. En verdad no esperaba que hicieras algo así.

—No lo hice por ustedes sí a eso te refieres —replicó el meganiano—. Lo hice porque no tolero las injusticias.

La reina hizo como que no escuchó nada y prosiguió.

—Sin embargo, eso no te exime de tus responsabilidades —hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza hacia los generales de Uriel—. Azmudez, Azrael, pónganlo bajó arresto en nombre de la Alianza Estelar por el cargo de genocidio.

Por un instante los generales se miraron entre sí sin saber que hacer. En realidad ninguno de los dos creía que Jesús Ferrer fueran una mala persona; ambos pensaban que sí éste había procedido en la forma en que lo había hecho era por una simple equivocación. Sin embargo, una cosa era defender sus posturas políticamente hablando y otra muy diferente desobedecer a una integrante del Consejo Supremo de la Alianza Estelar.

En términos llanos, Andrea Zeiva tenía la autoridad suficiente para ordenarles que arrestaran a Jesús Ferrer; ella era una reina y también una miembro muy respetada del Consejo Supremo de la Alianza. No obedecerla equivalía a desacatar al propio Consejo.

Andrea enarcó una ceja al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —les preguntó finalmente.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haré, majestad —declaró Azmudez tras un instante de silencio—. No estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del Consejo de la Alianza. El príncipe Jesús de Megazoar no es la persona que usted afirma.

Andrea no podía creerlo, aquello era sencillamente el colmo.

—Yo tampoco obedeceré —declaró Azrael—. El señor Jesús no es el causante de esos desastres. Usted se equivoca.

—¡¡Ustedes están completamente locos!! —les espetó la reina furiosa—. Decidir sí él es culpable o no le compete a la Alianza y no a ustedes. Los acusaré de desacato una vez que regresemos y juró por el Creador que los llevaré a juicio.

—Haga lo que quiera —el enfado de Azmudez era evidente—. Nosotros no cometeremos injusticias.

Completamente furiosa, Andrea llevó su rostro hacia donde estaba Asiont, quien al igual todas las Sailors Senshi no había perdido ni un solo detalle de aquella acalorada discusión.

—Asiont, tú eres testigo del comportamiento de estos dos —dijo la reina—. Voy a necesitar que testifiques una vez que lleguemos.

De pronto, Azmoudez se acercó hasta Andrea y se plantó frente a ella mostrándose amenazador.

—Ya estoy cansado de sus mentiras. Usted y sus amigos son peores que N´astarith. Usted y su rebelión son un montón de patrañas. Tratar de echarles sus errores a otros para evitar que la culpen a usted y a su gente. Me dan asco debería dejar que señor Jesús los destruyera... .

Asiont ya estaba harto de la misma cantinela del general Unixiano.

—¡Ya basta, general! —gritó—. ¡Usted no es juez para decidir esas cosas!

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el Celestial, quien continuó hablando.

—La decisión de juzgar a Jesús Ferrer fue tomada por la mayoría del Consejo de la Alianza. Sí usted no quiere obedecer las disposiciones que dicta el alto mando aliado no lo haga, pero sí amenaza a Andrea o a cualquier otro miembro de la Alianza... —dio un paso al frente, alzando un dedo índice para señalarlo—, entonces se las verá conmigo, se lo advierto.

El general bajó la cabeza y sonrió desquiciado.

—No esperaba menos de ti —alzó el rostro para mirar a Asiont—. Después de todo, las ratas se protegen entre sí.

El Celestial le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

—No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que pienses de mí, Azmoudez —repuso con voz firme—. Desobedecer y amenazar a un miembro del Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza es una ofensa grave y como Caballero Celestial estoy obligado a defender la ley.

—Quizás quieras que lo arreglemos aquí mismo, muchacho —le amenazó el general, golpeándose una palma con el puño—. O quizás salgas huyendo como la última vez. En realidad no me extrañaría que lo hicieras.

Mercury y Jupiter llevaron sus miradas de Azmoudez a Asiont, temiendo que de un momento a otro ambos guerreros empezaran a pelear. Sailor Uranus, por su parte, se volvió hacia Neptune y le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que se alejara de ellos; en realidad la tenía sin cuidado lo que pasara entre aquellos sujetos.

Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn observaban todo con atención, pero claramente se podía ver que tampoco tenían intenciones de intervenir. Sailor Moon, a su vez, sentía de deseos de gritar para que Azmoudez y Asiont dejarán a un lado sus diferencias.

—Espera, hermano —intervino Azrael—. No ganas nada con pelear con él. Lo más importante por el momento es volver con el señor Uriel para informarle de todo lo ocurrido. No luches innecesariamente.

Asiont miró a Azmoudez en silencio por algunos segundos y finalmente sonrió.

—Escucha a tu hermano, Azmoudez, a mí tampoco me interesa perder el tiempo contigo en una pelea inútil —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia donde estaba Jesús Ferrer—. Yo vi lo que hiciste por nosotros y aunque no lo creas te lo agradezco. Ahora creo que la siguiente pregunta es: ¿qué harás ahora que has roto con N´astarith? No puedes volver con tus aliados y sí vienes con nosotros deberás entregarte. No te dejaremos en este mundo, eso tenlo por seguro, pero sí te entregas te prometo un juicio justo.

Jesús miró al joven Celestial, luego se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Lo que Asiont le decía era verdad, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Miles de dudas asaltaron su mente de repente: ¿qué habría sido de su padre y hermanos? y otra cosa ¿Dónde estaba Galford?

—Antes de que conozcas mi decisión quiero saber algo —farfulló Ferrer mientras el viento agitaba su cabello—. Dime, ¿qué ha sido de la nave imperial en la que llegué?

—Esperaba que tú pudieras decírnoslo —le respondió Asiont casi sin pensarlo—. Cuando recién llegué a este mundo, había sentido la presencia poderosa de alguien más, pero desapareció hace unos momentos y desde entonces no he sabido nada.

El príncipe meganiano se acarició la barbilla en tono pensativo.

—Eso sólo significa que Galford decidió volver a _Armagedón_ —murmuró—. Quizás haya tenido tiempo de avisarle a mi padre de lo sucedido —hizo una pausa y miró a Asiont, quien aun esperaba su respuesta—. Iré con ustedes, aunque no creo que tengan tiempo para hacerme un juicio. N´astarith no tardará mucho en encontrar el resto de las doce gemas.

—No todas, príncipe —le advirtió Asiont, mostrándole la gema de "Iod" en su mano—. No pudieron llevarse esta gracias a ti.

Jesús alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al escuchar la noticia. Aquel era sin duda un golpe de suerte, quizás el primero en mucho tiempo.

_Santuario de Atena._

Conforme se iban acercando al quinto templo, Aicila y sus compañeros vislumbraron que, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido en los templos anteriores, el Santo de Oror de Leo los estaba esperando pacientemente en la entrada de su Casa.

Sombrío se detuvo un momento y alzó el brazo para señalar al Santo que los aguardaba más adelante.

—¡Oigan, vean eso! —exclamó en voz alta, deteniendo al grupo—. Ahí está el miserable guerrero del siguiente templo. Tal parece que nos está esperando en la entrada —hizo una pausa y llevó su mano hasta el escáner visual para encenderlo mientras sonreía—. Vaya, su nivel de combate es... más elevado que el de un Caballero Celestial.

Ogitál volvió el rostro hacia el Khan del Lobo y frunció el entrecejo, extrañado con aquellas palabras.

—La verdad a mí no me parece tan fuerte como dicen —murmuró despectivamente—. Sí tienes miedo de enfrentarlo, yo me haré cargo de él.

Sombrío soltó una risita y miró al meganiano de reojo.

—Yo no le temo a ese miserable imbécil —Subió un escalón con evidente determinación—. Lo mataré en menos de tres patadas —Se golpeó una palma con el puño—. Sólo vean como... .

—Espera, Sombrío —lo interrumpió Aicila súbitamente—. Dejemos que Ogitál pelee esta vez —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia el meganiano, quien le sonrió confiadamente—. No queremos que los poderosos guerreros de Megazoar se queden mirando nada más.

El Khan del Lobo se volvió furioso contra Aicila, inconforme con la decisión.

—De ninguna manera, ustedes ya se divirtieron, ahora es mi turno. Yo acabaré con él.

—Aún quedan más guerreros en el camino —replicó la Khan de la Arpía—. Mu está a punto de llegar al templo de Cáncer. Además, acabo de percibir otras presencias de energía que se dirigen hacia este Santuario. Se paciente.

Sombrío bajó la mirada y reflexionó un poco. Para asegurarse de que lo que Aicila le decía era verdad, volvió a encender su escáner y espero un momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, el aparato le informó que al menos otras trece personas se acercaban al Santuario desde diferentes puntos lo que significaba que sí pelearía después de todo.

No muy convencido con al decisión tomada por la Khan de la Arpía, el Khan del Lobo alzó el rostro y la observó de manera desafiante.

—Esta bien, Aicila, está bien —aceptó de mala gana, apretando los puños con furia—. Lo haremos a tu modo por está vez —Se volvió hacia Ogitál y lo miró fríamente—. No creo que hagas un buen papel, pero qué más da.

Ogitál puso cara de inconformidad en el acto.

—Insolente, nosotros los guerreros de Megazoar somos respetados en la galaxia, ten cuidado con lo que dices —se volvió hacia la Casa de Leo—. Yo derrotaré a ese santo y los alcanzaré más adelante —alzó un brazo, señalando al frente y comenzó a gritar—. ¡Escucha tú, quien quiera que seas! ¡Hazte a un lado si no quieres morir!

El Guerrero Sagrado bajó algunos escalones, mirando a los invasores con un gesto impasible.

—Mi nombre es Aioria y soy el Santo de Oro de Leo. No intenten pasar por aquí o morirán en mis manos.

Sombrío hizo un gesto con las manos mientras se burlaba.

—Mira como tiemblo, mira como tiemblo —Se giró hacia sus soldados que aguardaban—. Este tipo es solamente un bravucón —hizo una pausa y alzó el brazo para indicarles que avanzaran—. Vamos, adelante todos, Ogitál se hará cargo de él.

Varios de los soldados de la tropa asintieron con la cabeza y echaron a correr rumbo al templo de Leo, seguidos de cerca por los Khans y Kadena. Los guerreros imperiales confiaban en que el Santo de Oro los ignoraría para concentrarse en Ogitál, quien se había quedado parado en el mismo lugar, dando a entender que lo desafiaba. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, estaban a punto de descubrir que eso no sería así.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Airoria miró a los invasores que venían y extendió su puño, haciendo aparecer una esfera de luz que arrojó contra ellos. Los soldados que iban al frente abrieron sus ojos con terror antes de que la descarga de luz los abatiera.

—_¡Lightning Bolt! (Relámpago de Voltaje)_

El rayo de Airoria golpeó a cuatro soldados abbadonitas y los arrojó hacia atrás, matándolos en el acto. Los Khans, Kadena y los shadow troopers restantes se apartaron a ambos lados del camino, esquivando los cuerpos de los soldados muertos por muy poco.

Los cadáveres cayeron a los pies de Ogitál con sus armaduras de batalla hechas añicos. El guerrero de Megazoar estaba impresionado por el poder del aquel Santo, quien evidentemente se había movido en una fracción de segundo.

—Les dije que mataré a todo aquel que ose querer pasar por la casa de Leo —insistió Airoia con voz firme.

Talión se giró hacia Airoia y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Deseaba con toda el alma que repitiera la maniobra para darle un motivo que le permitiera desobedecer las disposiciones de Aicila y así poder atacarlo.

—Vamos, maldito, quiero que lo hagas de nuevo.

Antes de que Talión hiciera algo más, Ogitál dio un salto en el aire y se colocó frente a sus compañeros decidido a enfrentarse con Airoia. Ciertamente, el guerrero meganiano estaba bastante confiado.

—Aioria de Leo, yo soy Ogitál y te derrotaré. No seas cobarde y pelea conmigo.

El Santo de Leo lo miró con indiferencia.

—Acepto el reto —respondió secamente—. No importa quiénes sean. ¿Ustedes creen que dejaría pasar al enemigo por esta Casa de Leo?

Ogitál frunció el entrecejo y soltó una risita. A continuación desapareció de la vista de Aioria, transformándose en un borrón. Comprendiendo claramente las intenciones del guerrero meganiano, Aicila se volvió hacia todos y los instó a atravesar la Casa de Leo rápidamente.

—¡Es ahora o nunca! —gritó fuertemente—. ¡Vamos!

Aioria estaba desconcertado. Cuando se percató de que los demás invasores corrían hacia el templo de Leo, levantó el puño derecho con la intención de atacarlos nuevamente. Pero de pronto el extremo de un látigo de energía se abalanzó hacia él desde su costado y se enroscó en su brazo, impidiéndole atacar como quería.

Aprovechando el eventual desconcierto del Santos de Oro, los imperiales se introdujeron en el templo de Leo rápidamente. Mientras sus enemigos corrían, Aioria volvió la mirada hacia su costado derecho y descubrió la figura de Ogitál parado junto a uno de los pilares que había a los costados del camino.

—Mis látigos pueden hacerte pedazos, Aioria. Observa muy bien esto. —Acto seguido alzó el brazo izquierdo y sacó a relucir un segundo látigo con el cual azotó un pilar a lado izquierdo de Airoria, destrozándolo en miles de fragmentos que se esparcieron por el aire—. Una pequeña muestra de mi poder, Santo de Oro de Leo.

Airoria comprendió el mensaje velado que su adversario le mandaba con esa demostración. Aquellos látigos de energía tenían la suficiente fuerza para cortar su cuerpo. Observó al meganiano de reojo y le dijo:

—Es hora de que conozcas el rugido del león.

El Santo alzó sus puños y desplegó una poderosa aura dorada que le permitió liberarse del látigo energético que lo sujetaba. Una vez que estuvo libre, se giró hacia el meganiano con la intención de atacarlo con todo su poder. Su puño derecho se iluminó totalmente.

—_¡Lightning Bolt! (Relámpago de Voltaje)_

Ogitál dio un rápido salto hacia arriba, eludiendo por muy poco el ataque de Aoiria. Tal como había podido darse cuenta durante el combate entre Aldebarán y Aicila, el meganiano sabía perfectamente de que los Santos de Oro podían moverse a una velocidad increíble y por ello sabía que tenía que actuar con cuidado. El imperial aterrizó en el extremo contrario del camino y contraatacó desplegando los mortales látigos energéticos contra su adversario.

—¡Muere ahora!

Aioria permitió que uno de los látigos se enroscara en su brazo izquierdo a propósito y luego jaló a Ogitál hacia él con una fuerza impresionante. El puño del Santo de Oro se estrelló sobre el pecho del guerrero de Megazoar, descargándole a quemarropa un _Lightning Bolt_ y destrozándole el pectoral de la armadura.

Ogitál salió disparado hacia atrás mientras gritaba de dolor. La fuerza del impacto lo lanzó contra uno de los pilares del camino al pie del cual cayó. El guerrero meganiano se levantó lentamente del suelo. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Aioria lanzará otro _Lightning Bolt_. Antes de que Ogitál pudiera dar más de dos pasos hacia delante se desplomó en el suelo y falleció.

Una vez que se cercioró de que Ogitál estuviera derrotado, Aioria se giró hacia la entrada del templo de Leo en busca de los demás enemigos, pero ya todos se habían ido. Habían aprovechado la batalla para pasar por la quinta casa y seguir hacia delante.

—¿Quiénes serán todos ellos? —se preguntó—. Ciertamente, no tenían aspecto de Marine Shoguns o dioses guerreros. Ahora comprendo porqué el maestro nos ordenó quedarnos en el Santuario durante la batalla contra Poseidón —Llevó su rostro hacia el camino escalonado—. El cosmos de Aldebarán ha desaparecido del templo de Tauro y puedo sentir que el cosmos de Mu se dirige hacia el templo de Cáncer.

Aioria se debatió entre la idea de ir hacia la Casa de Virgo o permanecer en su templo a la espera de Mu para que éste le explicara lo que estaba pasando. De repente, el santo de oro percibió múltiples presencias que se dirigían hacia el Santuario por lo que quedó más confundido que antes.

—Mu no está lejos —se dijo—. Será mejor que lo espere y luego iremos juntos hacia el templo de Virgo.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Entretanto, el Santo de Oro de Aries finalmente penetró en el templo de Cáncer. Mu vio que no había nadie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida. Iba a abandonar el templo cuando de pronto percibió la presencia de un extraño cosmos a su alrededor. Se giró hacia atrás lentamente, escudriñando con la mirada todo el interior del templo. Definitivamente había alguien más en la Casa de Cáncer.

—Sal, quien quiera que sea. No tiene caso que te ocultes ante mí —dijo en voz alta—. Sí quieres pelear conmigo, hazlo ahora mismo.

En ese momento, Shield, el guerrero meganiano del Escudo, salió de detrás de una de las columnas caminando tranquilamente.

—¿Sabes? Este templo realmente es tenebroso —comenzó a decir, mirando todo a su alrededor—. Pero lo que me más intriga es que cuando recién llegamos no encontramos a ningún Santo protegiéndolo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Mu secamente, ignorando sus comentarios.

El meganiano volvió la mirada hacia el Santo y le sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Shield, guerrero imperial de la Casa Real de Megazoar y el encargado de derrotarte.

Mu se colocó en guardia y examinó con la mirada a su nuevo oponente. Tras darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de lo ocurrido con Tiamat, en Shield sí podía percibir un cosmos, el Santo sabía que estaba pisando un terreno más seguro.

—¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo al atacar el Santuario? —le preguntó.

Shield se llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó un reluciente escudo de oro.

—Nosotros servimos a N´astarith, emperador de un mundo conocido como Abbadón —empezó a explicarle—. Él nos ha enviado a este planeta en busca de una de las doce gemas sagradas que se encuentran dispersas en doce dimensiones diferentes. Ya hemos obtenido cinco de ellas y venimos por la que se encuentra aquí.

—¿Las doce gemas sagradas? —repitió el Santo, extrañado—. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

—El emperador afirma que hay una vieja leyenda donde dice que, en los lugares donde se encuentren las gemas sagradas, también existirán guerreros que podrían obstaculizar nuestros planes —continuó Shield—. Una vez que tengamos las doce gemas en nuestro poder, el emperador se convertirá a sí mismo en el dios de todos los dioses y finalmente podrá alcanzar su sueño que es dominar la existencia. No habrá ser vivo o dios en ninguna dimensión o universo que pueda oponérsenos.

Mu alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—Estás loco, no puedo permitir que hagan eso. —Empezó a concentrar sus cosmos, formando una aura dorada en torno a su persona—. Nadie tiene el derecho de ponerse por encima de los dioses —extendió su mano contra Shield—, toma esto... _¡Stardust Revolution! (Revolución de Polvo Estelar)._

Shiled levantó su brazo, exhibiendo su escudo dorado. El ataque del Santo de Aries golpeó la coraza del meganiano y desapareció tras un fuerte destello de luz.

Mu abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Shield soltó una risita maliciosa y bajó su escudo levemente, mostrando su rostro.

—Este es el Escudo sagrado de Megazoar —declaró orgullosamente—. Este pequeño tiene la capacidad de absorber todos los ataque, pero eso no es todo... —hizo una pausa y levantó su escudo nuevamente, lanzando el _Stardust Revolution_ contra Mu—. También tiene el poder de regresarlos a sus dueños.

El Santo de Aries no pudo evitarlo a tiempo y fue alcanzado por su propio ataque. La fuerza del impacto arrojó a Mu de espaldas contra uno de los muros del templo, donde se estrelló con fuerza.

—No puede ser —musitó el Santo, alzando la vista con dificultad—. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda hacer eso?

Shield formó una esfera de luz en su mano izquierda y se preparó para atacar.

—Vaya, esta victoria no tendrá sabor a nada —se burló, levantando su mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante, exhibiendo la esfera de energía—. ¡Muere!

Pero Mu estaba listo y extendiendo sus manos hacia delante, formó la _Crystal Wall_ protegiéndose enseguida. La ráfaga de luz de Shield golpeó la barrera defensiva y estalló sin causar ningún daño.

Al ver eso, el meganiano frunció el entrecejo con rabia. Realmente suponía que la batalla ya estaba de su lado.

—No por nada aceptaste combatir contra Tiamat, ¿eh?

El Santo de Aries se puso de pie listo para contraatacar. Levantó un brazo e hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano. De pronto una de las columnas se desprendió de su lugar y se lanzó contra Shield.

El meganiano apenas podía creer lo sucedido. Sin siquiera pensarlo, alzó su mano lanzando una segunda ráfaga de energía que destruyó la columna, provocando una lluvia de escombros y polvo en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Mu? —le inquirió—. ¿Acaso posees telepatía o algo así?

Lentamente, la imponente figura del Santo de Aries emergió del humo como sí se tratara de un espectro del más allá.

—En telequinesis yo soy él más fuerte entre los Santos dorados —declaró Mu.

Shield frunció el entrecejo y soltó una carcajada.

—Aunque poseas la telequinesis no podrás ganarme —declaró con seguridad, levantando su arma defensiva—. Mi escudo puede rebotar todos tus ataques.

—¿Eso creer? —le preguntó Mu, indiferente—. Veamos sí lo que dices es cierto, Shield —moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, el Santo se arrojó contra su adversario y antes de que este pudiera evitarlo, tocó el escudo dorado de Megazoar con la punta de su dedo índice derecho, provocando un destello intenso.

El guerrero meganiano observó desconcertado como Mu retiraba la punta de su dedo lentamente. Sonrió maliciosamente creyendo que el ataque del Santo había fracasado, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que era así. Sorpresivamente, el escudo dorado comenzó a cuartearse y algunos fragmentos cayeron al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de Shield.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Has destrozado el escudo sagrado de Megazoar!

Mu retrocedió algunos pasos.

—La primera vez que te ataque no use todo mi poder ya que mi intención era sólo conocer tus habilidades. Pero ahora que ya las conozco no hay razón para contenerme... prepárate por que ahora irá en serio.

Shield apretó los dientes con furia creciente.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes! —negó con la cabeza violentamente, elevando su aura a su máximo nivel—. Sí crees que podrás engañarme, estas muy equivocado, mi escudo es indestructible. —Levantó el escudo dorado, colocándolo frente a su rostro—. Vamos, atácame, bocón.

Mu concentró la fuerza de su cosmos y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque. Alzó el brazo y extendió su mano contra el meganiano, lanzando su poderoso ataque.

—_¡Stardust Revolution! (Revolución de Polvo Estelar)._

La energía de Mu golpeó varias veces el escudo de Shield y tras unos instantes, lo rompió en mil pedazos como sí fuera de vidrio. El rayo de luz continuó su camino y atravesó el peto de la armadura del meganiano, hiriéndolo gravemente.

Todavía Shield no había asimilado lo sucedido cuando Mu le descargó un segundo _Stardust Revolution_ en el rostro, arrojándolo hacia arriba. La armadura de Shield se resquebrajó por completo tras el segundo ataque y el cuerpo ensangrentado del orgulloso guerrero meganiano desapareció en una explosión de luz.

En ese instante, Shiryu atravesó la entrada del templo de Cáncer, encontrándose con Mu de Aries.

—Mu —lo llamó, deteniendo su carrera—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El Santo de Oro volvió el rostro hacia él.

—¡Shyriu! —exclamó.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto? —preguntó el Santo del Dragón, refiriéndose el cuerpo de Shield—. ¿Acaso otro más de los guerreros que están atacando el Santuario?

—Así es, sin embargo hay cuatro más que se dirigen hacia el templo de Leo, debemos detenerlos.

Shiryu asintió con la cabeza y enseguida ambos Santos salieron de la Casa de Cáncer, dirigiéndose hacia el templo de Airoia.

_Casa de Aries._

El templo había quedado reducida a un montón de escombros. De repente, varios rayos de luz brotaron de entre los enormes bloques de piedra amontonados y, un segundo después, los fragmentos salieron despedidos por los aires, descubriendo la figura de Tiamat.

—¿Habré terminado con ese maldito Santo de Libra? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba los alrededores en busca de Dohko—. ¡Demonios! No detectó su asquerosa presencia. Sí al menos tuviera mi escáner visual podría saber si efectivamente sigue con vida —hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada para contemplar la montaña—. Las presencias de Shield y Ogitál ya han desaparecido del Santuario. Eso sólo puede significar que los han de haber derrotado en alguna batalla. Aicila, Talión, Sombrío y Kadena continúan subiendo a través de la montaña. No podemos perder más tiempo peleando, debemos recuperar la gema sagrada antes de que la situación se complique más. Mu y ese tal Shiryu van tras mis compañeros y no sólo eso, también percibo la presencia de ese tal Seiya acercándose al Santuario rápidamente.

Se detuvo en el cielo y luego desplegó un aura de energía.

—Creo que he subestimado el poder de los Santos del Santuario. Sí todos llegan a pelear contra nosotros, entonces la situación quizás podría tornarse muy peligrosa. Expulsaré todo el poder que duerme en mi interior para romper la barrera de energía que protege el Santuario. Así podré ir volando a reunirme con los demás.

El Khan cerró los puños fuertemente y después levantó levemente los brazos; de pronto alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y, dando un fuerte grito, liberó una gran cantidad de energía con el objeto de romper el poderoso cosmos que protegía todo el Santuario.

Un nuevo terremoto recorrió todo el Santuario de Atena, provocando el sobresalto y la sorpresa de todos los que ahí se encontraban. En la entrada del séptimo templo de Escorpión, Milo levantó su mirada al cielo y contempló una resplandeciente esfera de luz sobre el templo de Aries.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Qué son todos estos terremotos? Alguna especie de fuerza poderosa ha bloqueado por completo el cosmos de Atena que protegía al Santuario. Sí es así, entonces esos guerreros que están invadiendo las doce casa podrían llegar al Salón del Gran Maestro en cualquier momento.

El Santo de Escorpión meditó sobre sus posibles opciones. Podía quedarse en su templo y esperar a que el enemigo llegara para así poder combatirlo, pero sí en realidad los invasores habían conseguido neutralizar el cosmos que impedía atravesar las doce casas de otro manera que no fuera caminando, entonces nada les impediría saltarse las casas restantes y llegar hasta donde se encontraba Atena.

Tras unos momentos de reflexión, el Santo de Oro se dio la media vuelta y se internó en su templo. _"Iré al cuarto del Gran Maestro"_, pensó mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. _"Será más fácil proteger a Atena con ayuda de Kanon"_.

En el camino que llevaba al templo de Virgo, los Khans se detuvieron un momento y volvieron la mirada hacia atrás con desconcierto. Una poderosa energía estaba afectando todo el lugar.

—Esa energía pertenece a ese tonto de Tiamat —observó Talión, refiriéndose a la bola de luz que brillaba en los cielos—. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ahora?

—Tal parece que va a destruir la energía que protege este Santuario —sugirió Sombrío, esbozando una gran sonrisa de alegría—. Al fin podremos volar.

En ese momento, Aicila pareció recordar quien era y donde se encontraba. Se giró hacia sus compañeros de armas y les hizo una seña con el brazo para que continuaran el avance.

—El siguiente templo esta a unos pasos, dense prisa.

_Casa de Leo._

Al mismo tiempo, Airoia se percató de la misma sensación que Milo y los Khans.

—¿Pero que rayos está sucediendo? —se preguntó.

En unos cuantos segundos, el poder que había protegido el Santuario de Atena por mucho tiempo se desvaneció completamente. Poco a poco, los diferentes Santos dorados que aún protegían las doce casas se iban dando cuenta de lo ocurrido. Era algo imposible.

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró Mu estupefacto, deteniendo su improvisada carrera hacia el templo de Leo—. El poder que protege al Santuario de Atena ha sido corrompido por alguna especie de fuerza poderosa.

—¿De qué hablas, Mu? —le inquirió el Santo del Dragón.

Él se volvió hacia Shiryu, mostrándose muy preocupado.

—Desde la época del mito, el cosmos de la diosa Atena ha sellado el Santuario —explicó—. Para evitar que algún enemigo rehúya pasar por las doce casas del zodiaco, el cosmos de Atena neutraliza cualquier tipo de poder que permita trasladarse instantáneamente. Sin embargo, ahora que ese poder ya no existe, esos miserables podrían llegar hasta la cima.

Shyriu levantó un puño.

—No debemos permitirlo, vayamos hacia el templo de Leo cuanto antes.

Mu asintió con la cabeza y enseguida, ambos retomaron su camino para reunirse con Aioria.

_Casa de Aries._

—Ahora que el poder que protegía a este Santuario finalmente ha sido destruido, podré ir hasta donde se encuentran Aicila y los demás —murmuró Tiamat sintiendo como la satisfacción lo invadía—. No importa lo que Mu y los demás intenten. Nadie evitarán que consigamos la gema "Lamed".

Sin perder un solo segundo más, el Khan del Dragón se lanzó por los aires en dirección al templo de Virgo dejando tras de sí una estela de energía que desapareció rápidamente.

A los pocos minutos que Tiamat se hubo marchado de ahí, Cadmios, Dai, Casiopea, Astro y los demás aparecieron sobre los cielos del Santuario.

—Es ese lugar —advirtió Cadmio, señalando la montaña—. Todas las presencias que percibo vienen de esa montaña.

Astro entornó los ojos para mirar mejor y descubrió la presencia de las doce casas.

—Haya una especie de templos antiguos —observó—. Parecen una especie de ruinas.

Lance ajustó la visión de su casco de batalla y comprobó lo que Astro decía. Iba a hacer un comentario, referente a lo interesante que sería conocer algo sobre la cultura de ese planeta, cuando de pronto sus detectores le indicaron de la presencia de una persona.

—Mi radar de poder indica que hay una persona herida cerca de este lugar —se dijo, observando los alrededores hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre las ruinas de la Casa de Aries—. Es ahí, no puedo equivocarme —hizo una pausa y llevó su rostro hacia Casiopea para gritarle—. Esperen, hay una persona herida.

Casiopea, Eclipse, Cadmio y Astro se detuvieron en el aire y llevaron la mirada conjuntamente hacia Lance.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Eclipse, enarcando una ceja.

—Dije que hay alguien herido —repitió Lance, señalando los escombros del templo de Aries—. Debemos ayudarlo, sus signos vitales están por debajo de lo normal.

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo con enfado.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos seguir adelante en busca de los imperiales.

Casiopea, Leona, Astroboy y Eclipse miraron a Cadmio. Aun cuando la gema estelar y los guerreros de Abbadón era lo más importante, no podían pasar por alto que en aquellas ruinas podía haber alguien con vida.

_Continuará... ._


	49. EL OCTAVO SENTIDO ES LA RAÍZ DEL

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLVIII**

**EL OCTAVO SENTIDO ES LA RAÍZ DEL ESPÍRITU**

_Astronave Churubusco_.

En el interior del Puente de Mando, todos los controles dieron la alerta de que algo inusual estaba ocurriendo. Una estridente sirena sonaba, a modo de alarma ante las extrañas lecturas que aparecían en las pantallas de todos los ordenadores. Los miembros de la tripulación, que hasta entonces había estado descansando, se dirigían a toda prisa a sus puestos de combate. El almirante Cariolano avanzó hacia la ventana frontal y gritó pidiendo un informe claro de la situación.

—¿Qué rayos sucede ahora? ¿Por qué es todo este alboroto?

Uno de los técnicos miró al almirante por encima del hombro.

—Señor, estamos detectando señales de una enorme abertura trans-warp justo frente de nosotros.

Cariolano desvió la mirada hacia el técnico y frunció el entrecejo, extrañado con la noticia. ¿Acaso sería Cadmio que traía a Casiopea y a Leona de vuelta o era el príncipe Saulo o Andrea que volvían? Llevó su rostro de regreso a la ventana y lo siguiente que vio lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

Cientos de pequeñas naves en forma de platillo estaban materializándose en el espacio y tomando formación frente a la flota aliada. A simple vista, la forma e insignia de aquellas minúsculas naves les eran totalmente desconocidas a todos los tripulantes de las naves de la Alianza.

Temeroso de que pudiera tratarse de un ataque procedente de la armada de N´astarith, Cariolano se giró inmediatamente hacia el grupo de altos oficiales aliados que aguardaban a su costado en espera de instrucciones.

—Teniente, de la alerta roja —orden apresuradamente—. Quiero que la flota tome formación de batalla y que los escuadrones de combatientes se preparen para despegar a mi señal —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el centro de comunicaciones—. ¿Hay alguna señal procedente de esas naves?

Antes de que el oficial a cargo le respondiera, otro de los técnicos atrajo su atención desde el lado opuesto de la sala.

—Señor, mire eso —dijo, señalando la ventana frontal—. Ahora se forman múltiples puntos de salto dimensional.

De pronto, decenas de pequeños remolinos de luz comenzaron a aparecer en las tinieblas del espacio y unos segundos después, el _Águila_ _Real 77_ emergió de uno de ellos seguida de cerca por cientos de naves desconocidas. De los otros orificios luminosos surgieron más naves que comenzaron a tomar formación detrás de pequeños los platillos.

—Esa es de las nuestras —advirtió Cariolano desconcertado—. Es una de las naves _Águila Real_.

A continuación, un enorme platillo volador de color gris, muy similar a los de tamaño minúsculo, apareció de la nada y se colocó entre el grupo de naves desconocidas y el _Churubusco_, flotando estáticamente.

Cariolano clavó su mirada inmediatamente en aquel gigantesco platillo mientras trataba de recordar sí alguno de los mundos que formaban parte de la Alianza Estelar poseía ese tipo de naves. Al cabo de unos instantes, concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer a la expectativa y rezar porque nada malo ocurriera.

—A mi señal abran fuego —ordenó.

Convencidos de que estaban apunto de librar una batalla, los oficiales y técnicos del puente ocuparon sus puestos y se prepararon para lo peor. Los escuadrones de combate estaban en los hangares en alerta amarilla listos para despegar, mientras que las naves aliadas que formaban la flota tomaron formación de batalla.

El almirante aliado, por su parte, continuaba con la mirada puesta sobre aquel platillo de gran envergadura mientras seguía preguntándose de quien podría tratarse. De repente, un llamado del centro de comunicaciones le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de aquella enorme nave.

—Señor, estoy recibiendo una transmisión del grupo de naves desconocidas.

En ese momento, el rostro del príncipe Saulo cobró forma dentro de todas pantallas visoras del puente acompañado por otro sujeto de cabello blanco que nadie fue capaz de identificar

—Me da gusto volver a verlo, almirante —dijo Saulo.

—¡Príncipe! —exclamó Cariolano, dejando escapar un leve suspiró de alivio—. Pensamos que se trataban de las fuerzas imperiales, ¿quiénes son sus nuevos amigos?

Saulo sonrió levemente.

—En el universo a donde fuimos, pudimos obtener la ayuda de una organización de planetas y de su líder, el emperador Zacek de los zuyua —le informó—. El grupo de naves en forma de platillo que sus monitores están visualizando en estos momentos son las naves Tao de la GAU Aparte de eso, hemos traído cientos de naves de muchos otros mundos de su dimensión. Ellos nos ayudarán a combatir la flota de N´astarith.

El almirante aliado estaba emocionado. Las posibilidades de liberar a la galaxia del control de los imperios, se hacían mayores y eso lo excitaba. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar la manera de neutralizar los escudos de las naves enemigas para luego ir por aquellos infelices abbadonitas y ajustarles las cuentas.

De repente, Saulo se apartó del campo de transmisión para permitir que Zacek hablara con el almirante aliado.

—Saludos, almirante Cariolano —le dijo Zacek amablemente—. Saulo me ha contado todo el problema y estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos a derrotar a N´astarith.

Cariolano bajó la cabeza levemente, mostrando sus respetos como un digno miembro de la flota aliada.

—Es un honor conocerlo, emperador Zacek, de antemano le agradezco su colaboración para esta empresa así como el de la GAU—Se giró hacia sus oficiales—. Apaguen esas alarmas de una vez, son amigos.

Los técnicos y oficiales que se encontraban en el puente suspiraron con alivio al escuchar la noticia. No habría enfrentamiento después de todo.

Zacek llevó el rostro hacia uno de sus costados, hizo una seña con la mano indicándole a alguien que se acercara y continuó hablando.

—Almirante Cariolano, le presento a Bantar —dijo mientras el gobernador de la ciudad de Asgard entraba al campo de transmisión—. Antiguamente fue el almirante de la flota Zuyu, pero estoy seguro de que su experiencia podrá servirles de algo.

Cariolano asintió con la cabeza.

—Le agradezco la ayuda, emperador. Como supondrá, en estos momentos carecemos de buen personal militar y no nos vendrían mal algunas ideas.

Saulo volvió a entrar al campo de transmisión.

—Por el momento me encuentro a bordo de la nave Tao de mayor tamaño —declaró, mirando a Zacek y a los demás de reojo—. ¿Cómo esta todo a bordo? ¿La princesa Leona se encuentra bien?

El almirante tragó saliva con dificultad. En realidad esperaba que Saulo no le preguntara precisamente sobre la princesa de Papunika. Hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara el suelo.

—Ella, ella estaba bien la última vez que la vi, príncipe.

Sulo entornó la mirada ligeramente, con los ojos fijos en él, como sí el almirante estuviera hecho de cristal y revelara con toda claridad la verdad que intentaba ocultarle. Realmente Cariolano era bastante malo para fingir.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, almirante? —preguntó en un tono severo, pero controlado—. ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

—Eh, bueno, príncipe, verá... —titubeó, bajando la mirada y entrechocando las puntas de sus dedos índices continuamente—. Lo que pasa es que... .

—¡Almirante!

Cariolano se puso firme.

—Se fue con la señorita Casiopea en una misión, señor.

—Ah, bueno, eso explica ¡¿Qué incoherencias dices?! —El rostro del príncipe cubrió toda la pantalla, resaltando su mirada enfurecida—. ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿a donde?

El almirante se explicó con mayor precisión.

—Hace poco captamos algunos disturbios en el campo del espacio—tiempo, y como no había nadie que pudiera ir; Casiopea tomó la decisión de ir en compañía de la princesa, Lance y Eclipse, pero no se preocupe, señor, el señor Cadmio también fue con ellos.

—Sí algo le pasa, tú serás el único responsable —sentenció Saulo, un poco más sereno—. En cuanto a Casiopea me aseguraré de decírselo a su padre cuando vuelva, ¿qué noticias tienes de Andrea y Azmoudez?

—Nada todavía, príncipe, pero sí lo desea podemos enviar a alguien a buscarlos. Hace un momento nos enteramos de que los del imperio abrieron otra puerta hacia el universo a donde fue la reina. Quizás la expedición imperial ya volvió.

El príncipe se acarició la barbilla en tono pensativo.

—Esperaremos un poco en lo que la flota de la G.A.U termina de trasladarse hasta nuestro universo —murmuró—. Sí para entonces no han regresado, iré yo mismo a buscarlos.

La pantalla se oscureció. Cariolano respiró hondo e intento olvidar lo nervioso que Saulo había conseguido ponerlo.

—¡Oh, Creador! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? —musitó, provocando las risitas burlonas de algunos de sus subalternos—. ¿De que rayos se ríen, babosos?

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Casa de Aries_

Cadmio, Casiopea, Astroboy y los demás finalmente decidieron descender a unos metros de las ruinas del templo de Aries. La esfera de energía en la que viajaban todos aquellos que no podían volar desapareció en cuanto ésta tocó el suelo del Santuario, dejando libres a Ranma, Dai y los demás.

Astroboy encendió sus lámparas ópticas para facilitar su visión y la de todos sus demás acompañantes. Guardando precauciones, el grupo se acercó lentamente hasta la base de unos escalones de piedra blanca que conducían hasta lo que anteriormente había sido conocido como el templo de Aries. Como había escombros por todas parte, Lance supuso que quizás los Khans de Abbadón habían atacado el lugar e imaginó que quizás la persona herida podría tratarse de una de sus víctimas. Más allá de las ruinas, Eclipse divisó un camino escalonado por lo que decidió verlo más de cerca.

Leona, por su parte, caminó un poco más dentro de los restos del templo y empezó a examinar el lugar con cuidado, esperando encontrar a alguien herido. Tenía el presentimiento de que sí buscaba con cuidado encontraría a alguien.

—Aquí no hay nadie —masculló Cadmio, cruzándose de brazos y pateando una roca—. Sólo perdemos nuestros tiempo, hay que seguir adelante y encontrar a los Khans.

—¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? —le recriminó Leona, mirándolo a través del antepecho—. ¿Qué tal sí esa persona está a punto de morir? ¿Qué no supuestamente ustedes tienen el deber de ayudar a la gente?

Cadmio volvió el rostro en otra dirección, dando a entender que le importaba muy poco lo que ella pudiera decirle u opinar de él. Leona le lanzó una mirada asesina y continuó buscando señales de vida entre las rocas.

Casiopea observó todo a su alrededor y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar. Sentía que había un aura que no era de ninguno de ellos en alguna parte.

—Puedo sentir una presencia —guardó silencio y empezó a retirar algunos escombros—. Es débil, pero está por aquí

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Lance, ajustando su escáner de poder—. Está debajo de las rocas.

Mientras Casiopea y Lance retiraban los enormes pedazos de roca; Ranma, Ryoga, Moose y Poppu escudriñaban las zonas aledañas a las ruinas en espera de un eventual ataque.

—¿Qué será este lugar? —preguntó Ranma sin dirigirse a nadie en específico—. Cuando nos acercamos pude ver algunos templos desde el aire. No creo haber visto algo así en mis viajes por China.

—Si duda debe tratarse de algún conjunto de ruinas antiguas —sugirió Ryoga por su lado—. No recuerdo haber estado nunca en algún lugar así.

Dai apoyó sus manos en su cintura y suspiró.

—Pues a mí me parece una especie de cementerio —opinó, atrayendo sin querer la atención de Ranma, Poppu y los demás—. Imagínense, quizás encontremos fantasmas o algo así.

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que Moose, Ryoga, Ranma y Poppu se pusieran tensos de pánico. Los cuatro se abrazaron entre sí, temblando de miedo e imaginando que de un momento a otro un terrible espectro aparecería para llevarlos al mismo infierno.

—¿No lo crees, amigos?—inquirió Dai, volviéndose hacia ellos—. ¿Amigos?

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Dai! —le reclamó Ryoga con un grito—. ¡No es gracioso!

Dai sonrió levemente, hizo un encogimiento de hombros y avanzó algunos pasos.

—Vamos, no creerán nada de lo que dije, ¿cierto?

Incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más, Cadmio se giró hacia los chicos para gritarles con todas sus fuerzas. En realidad ya lo tenían harto con su plática.

—¡Ya cállense o los únicos fantasmas que encontrarán aquí serán los suyos!

Ryoga, Ranma, Moose, Poppu, Dai y Astroboy juntaron sus rostros y observaron al Celestial con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

—En donde quiera que estemos él siempre será así —murmuró Ranma molesto.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

Casiopea retiró un escombro más y finalmente encontró el rostro de un joven que llevaba puesto alguna especie de armadura dorada. Se trataba de Dohko de Libra.

—Oigan, aquí hay alguien —dijo, tocándole la yugular para cerciorarse de que aun tenía pulso—. Esta vivo, pero muy débil —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Leona—. ¿Puedes ayudarlo con tu magia, princesa?

La soberana de Papunika asintió con la cabeza.

—Usaré un hechizo curativo con él —se acercó al cuerpo del Santo de Libra y colocó sus manos sobre el peto de la armadura—. _Bejoma_.

Mientras la princesa se encargaba de curar a aquel desconocido, Eclipse se abrió paso por entre los escombros para ver que había más adelante. Las escaleras que había visto desde lejos eran parte de un largo camino escalonado que aparentemente subían por la montaña.

—Oigan, vean esto —les gritó a todos por encima del hombro—. Creo que encontré el camino al mundo mágico de Oz.

Cadmio se acercó para ver mientras se concentraba, tratando de percibir la presencia de alguno de los Khans.

—Déjate de idioteces —le espetó, apartándolo de su camino—. Puedo sentir menos auras que hace unos momentos. Es probable que alguien haya muerto.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Era Hyunkel, emergiendo por un costado y con la espada en mano—. ¿Qué presencias sientes ahora?

El Celestial lo miró de reojo.

—Hasta este momento he percibido las energías de dos Khans y una que ya había sentido antes, creo que es ese guerrero meganiano llamado Kadena.

—¿Kadena? —repitió Ryoga—, ¿qué hay de Shield? Me refiero a ese guerrero que Ranma, Dai y yo enfrentamos en el mundo de Astroboy.

Cadmio se volvió hacia el chico y abandonó los escombros, dejando a Hyunkel y Eclipse buscando. Lo que más quería en ese momento era ir hacia el sitio de donde venían la energía de los Khans.

—Alguien debió derrotarlo también a él —le dijo mientras caminaba—. Su presencia desapareció hace unos instantes... —guardó silenció y movió los ojos de lado a lado—. Una presencia se acerca... .

En cuestión de segundos, Hyunkel y Dai levantaron sus espadas en alto mirando en todas direcciones; Ranma, Ryoga, Astroboy y Moose adoptaron diferentes poses de pelea lo mismo que Cadmio, Casiopea y Lance.

Eclipse, por su parte, se colocó junto a Leona mientras ésta continuaba sanando a Dohko. Poppu desplegó su báculo mágico mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

—Es una energía muy poderosa —murmuró Cadmio—. Ya se encuentra muy cerca.

De pronto, un joven de armadura blanca y cabellera alborotada apareció por entre las sombras de la noche corriendo hacia ellos. Al verlo llegar, todos se volvieron hacia él con la guardia en alto, listo para pelear en caso de que fuera necesario.

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? —les preguntó Seiya, deteniendo su carrera—. ¿Acaso son amigos de ese sujeto que invadió el Santuario?

Ranma, Ryoga y Moose se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

—¿Hablas de la persona que atacó este lugar? —preguntó Cadmio—. ¿Sólo es un guerrero? ¿Acaso no había más?

Seiya los miró con desconfianza.

—Oye, yo pregunte primero —replicó el Santo de Pegaso—. ¿No me digan que son un grupo de turistas que se perdió en la noche?

Eclipse dejó caer su rostro sobre ambas mano y después meneó la cabeza en forma negativa mientras que Cadmio, Astroboy, Ranma, Dai y los otros se miraban entre sí con desconcierto.

—Pero que sujeto más idiota —murmuró el Espía Estelar—. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió esa genialidad?

Cadmio caminó hacia el Santo de Pegaso, dejando atrás a Casiopea y Lance.

—Soy Cadmio, un Caballero Celestial al servicio de la Alianza Estelar —declaró—. Mis amigos y yo hemos venido hasta aquí siguiendo a unos guerreros llamados Khans. Quizás puedas ayudarnos a encontrarlos.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo con recelo. Jamás en toda su vida había escuchado hablar sobre los Caballeros Celestiales y la Alianza Estelar. ¿Acaso serían parte de una fundación rival a la de Mitsumasa Kido?

—¿Ustedes conocen a ese tal Tiamat? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Él es su enemigo?

Cadmio alzó los ojos a un costado intentando recordar sí en verdad conocía a alguien con ese nombre, pero después de pensarlo varias veces se dio cuenta de que no.

—¿Él es un Khan, cierto? —le inquirió el Celestial con suspicacia—. No me interesan sus nombres. Cuando venía para acá percibí la presencia de dos de ellos. ¿A dónde rayos se fueron?

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber —declaró Seiya—. Ese miserable me atacó y ... —guardó silencio y observó las ruinas que habían más allá de Cadmio. El Santo de Pegaso se quedó helado con la visión—. Oigan, ¿pero qué fue lo que le pasó a la Casa de Aries?

Todos pusieron cara de no entender nada.

—¿La Casa de Aries? —repitió Ranma, volviéndose hacia las ruinas—. ¿Hablas de ese lugar?

Seiya corrió hacia los escombros dejando de lado a Cadmio y pasando por en medio de Casiopea y Lance. Cuando llegó hasta los escalones, giró la cabeza de lado a lado como buscando a alguien.

—Mu —murmuró temeroso—. No, aún puedo sentir su cosmos ardiendo —alzó la vista para mirar la montaña—. También siento el cosmos de mi amigo Shiryu... los dos vienen de la Casa de Leo —hizo un pausa y observó que una chica rubia estaba junto a un guerrero de armadura dorada que se encontraba entre los escombros—. Un momento, ¿quién es ese Santo de Oro?

—Tu amigo pronto estará bien —le dijo Leona, mirándolo por encima del hombro sin dejar de curar a Dohko—. Estaba muy mal, pero lo he curado con mi magia —El brillo rosado desapareció y la princesa retiró sus manos—. He terminado.

—Ese cosmos —murmuró Seiya lentamente—. ¡Es el mismo del antiguo maestro de Libra! ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

Dai se aproximó un poco al Santo de Pegaso y enfundó su espada.

—¿Antiguo maestro? —repitió enarcando una ceja—. ¿Hablas de ese sujeto?

De pronto, Dohko comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro borroso de la princesa Leona de Papunika.

—¿Qué, qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Se sentó y se tomó la frente—. ¿En dónde esta Tiamat?

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Leona—. Estuviste a punto de morir.

Dohko frunció el entrecejo desconcertado y alzó la mirada. Iba a preguntarle a la chica quien era y que estaban haciendo ahí cuando el Santo de Pegaso se acercó de pronto.

—Tienes puesto el ropaje sagrado de Libra —murmuró Seiya, reconociendo la armadura—. No puedo entenderlo, pero tú eres el maestro de las cinco antiguas montañas.

—Así es, Seiya, yo soy Dohko de Libra —declaró el Santo dorado, poniéndose en pie—. No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero debemos ir juntos hacia el salón del gran maestro.

—Oigan, aguarden un momento —intervino Cadmio, interrumpiendo la conversación—. Me da gusto que el chico de dorado se encuentre bien e incluso podría dar brincos de alegría, pero ¿me pueden decir en que lugar estamos?

Dohko dio un paso al frente y, antes de responder, llevó el rostro hacia la joven princesa de Papunika.

—Te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida —le dijo sonriendo—. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias por hacerlo —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia Cadmio y los otros—. Este es el Santuario de la diosa Atena y nosotros somos sus protectores. Desde los tiempos mitológicos los Santos hemos peleado por Atena y por la paz de este mundo.

—Entiendo —asintió Cadmio—. De manera que ustedes están bajo el mando de esa tal Atena. Pues me parece que tienen un problema muy serio en estos momentos. Su santuario acaba de ser invadido por unos guerreros muy poderosos llamados Khans.

Dhoko frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —le preguntó—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Cadmio y soy un caballero Celestial. Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicárselos detalladamente, pero deben confiar en nosotros. Ese guerrero que atacó este Santuario es nuestro enemigo y he venido a derrotarlo.

Eclipse se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia Hyunkel.

—Independiente como siempre —musitó, refiriéndose a Cadmio.

—Oye, un momento —protestó Ranma dando unos pasos—. No te olvides de nosotros. Está bien que no somos tan fuerte, pero hemos venido a ayudar.

Seiya aun no estaba muy convencido de lo que Cadmio le estaba diciendo. Quizás todos ellos eran aliados de Tiamat y trataban de engañarlos con toda esa cantinela para luego atacarlo por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que dices la verdad? —le inquirió—. ¿Qué tal sí ustedes son aliados de ese Tiamat y nos están tendiendo una emboscada?

Cadmio ladeó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada cargada de hostilidad. Se acercó hasta casi rozarse con él y levantó una para señalarlo en una actitud desafiante

—Escucha, niño, por mí puedes hacer y pensar lo que quieras —declaró con severidad—. Yo he venido a destrozar a esos Khans, así que sí no vas a ayudar, mejor hazte a un lado.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo y cerró los puños con furia. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablarle de esa manera tan prepotente?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Aguarda un instante, Seiya —le dijo Dohko colocando una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo—. Ellos me salvaron la vida hace un momento —hizo una pausa y espero a que el Santo de Pegaso girara el rostro hacia él—. Tiamat me dejó malherido y con sus poderes destruyó el templo de Aries. No sé a donde se fue ya que, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo sentir sus cosmos. Pero en estos momentos hay otros guerreros que se dirigen hacia la Casa de Virgo. Debemos detenerlos no perder el tiempo discutiendo. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, pero Tiamat ha bloqueado el poder que protegía el Santuario. Esos guerreros podrían llegar al salón del Gran Maestro en cualquier momento.

Seiya bajó la mirada y reflexionó un momento. Ciertamente, todavía abrigaba muchas dudas sobre Cadmio y el extraño grupo de forasteros que lo acompañaba. Sin embargo, el antiguo maestro de Libra tenía razón en lo que decía; detener a Tiamat y a los otros guerreros que recorrían las doce casas debía ser la prioridad por el momento.

—De acuerdo, maestro —convino finalmente—. Ya que ellos dicen que conocen a Tiamat, quizás puedan ayudarnos un poco —se giró volvió hacia el camino escalonado y luego miró a Cadmio y a los otros por encima de su hombro—. Vengan, debemos darnos prisa.

Casiopea y Lance se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza. Dai sacó su espada y fue hacia donde estaba Leona para luego seguir a Seiya. Cadmio, por su parte, llevó la mirada hacia donde estaban Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Poppu y Astroboy para hacerles una seña con la cabeza, indicándoles que se pusieran en marcha.

_Casa de Virgo._

Aicila, Kadena, Sombrío y Talión finalmente habían conseguido llegar hasta la entrada del sexto templo sin ningún problema. Contrario a lo que el Khan del Lobo y algunos soldados esperaban, Aioria había decidido permanecer en su templo en vez de ir a perseguirlos tras derrotar a Ogitál.

—Mi escáner visual no detecta indicios de guerreros poderosos —murmuró Talión con la mirada puesta sobre la entrada de la Casa de Virgo—. Sin embargo, el detector de carbono indica que sí hay una persona dentro de esta estructura.

Sombrío sonrió con malicia y avanzó un paso mientras se golpeaba una palma con el puño.

—Eso sí que es perfecto —murmuró emocionado—. Al fin ha llegado la hora de pelear.

Aicila observó la entrada del templo de Virgo y a continuación apagó su escáner visual. Estaba percibiendo la misma aura que instantes antes había sentido en la Casa de Cáncer. Quizás el misterioso autor de aquellas infernales ilusiones era el mismo Santo que defendía el sexto templo del Santuario.

—Esta energía es muy tranquila, pero me parece que ya la había sentido antes —guardó silencio y avanzó hacia el interior del templo, seguida por los demás guerreros y los pocos shadow troopers que aún quedaban con vida.

Dentro del templo de Virgo todo era tranquilidad absoluta y los soldados empezaban a preguntarse sí nuevamente serían víctimas de alguna especie de ilusión. De pronto, Aicila se detuvo al ver la figura de un hombre de largo cabello rubio y armadura dorada. Estaba sentado en la posición del loto mientras meditaba con sus ojos cerrados. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas y formaba un círculo con el pulgar y el índice.

—¿Quién rayos es ese torpe? —preguntó Sombrío en voz alta con la clara intención de llamar la atención del santo dorado que se encontraba frente a ellos—. Vaya, parece ser que se trata de un maldito cobarde que no desea pelear.

—Este Chi es el mismo que se sentía en la Casa de Cáncer —murmuró Talión en tono pensativo—. Sin duda este es el sujeto que nos estuvo engañando con las ilusiones. Sin embargo, es extraño. Su aura posee una tranquilidad casi infinita.

Sombrío, por su parte, activó su escáner para registrar el poder del Santo de Virgo. Al cabo de unos segundos, el aparato arrojó un resultado de 20,000 unidades. Las cosas no podían ser más sencilla para él. Ese nivel poder no era nada.

—Este gusano es un simple debilucho —declaró confiadamente—. Yo me encargaré de él —levantó las manos y comenzó a andar hacia el Santo—. Hace mucho que no me adorno con una victoria.

En tanto, Kadena frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza. Por extraño que pareciera, el Santo de Virgo no se había inmutado ni siquiera un poco ante la presencia de todos ellos. Era como sí estuviera absorto, distante, como sí en verdad ninguno de ellos representaran una seria amenaza para él.

—Oigan, este sujeto no reacciona —declaró preocupado—. Esto me parece muy extraño.

—Lo que sucede es obvio —le dijo Sombrío por encima del hombro—. Probablemente está muerto de miedo y por eso prefiere rezar. Bien, que rece, eso le servirá ya que lo mandaré al mismo infierno en pedacitos.

Aicila no dijo nada, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a dudar que aquel Santo dorado tuviera en realidad un nivel de poder tan bajo. Activó el escáner bajo otra modalidad y espero un momento.

Pero Sombrío no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Seguro de sus fuerzas, el Khan del Lobo sonrió confiadamente y se arrojó sobre el Santo decidido a matarlo. Lo acabaría de un solo golpe.

—¡Muere!

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al mismo Sombrío, el santo dorado no reaccionó ante el ataque y continuó meditando como si en realidad no estuviera pasando nada. De pronto, un muro invisible detuvo el puño del guerrero imperial para proteger al Santo de Virgo.

—¡Kahn! —exclamó Shaka.

El Khan del Lobo abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, de repente, el campo de fuerza de Shaka desplegó una energía tan poderosa que consiguió arrojar a Sombrío violentamente hacia atrás. Los Shadow Troopers no pudieron evitar sentir algo de miedo por lo sucedido. Sin moverse siquiera, aquel guerrero de armadura dorada y actitud serena había rechazado a un Khan de una manera aparentemente fácil.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —inquirió Talión bastante contrariado—. Hay una especie de fuerza invisible que... .

—La verdad. Es inmensamente profunda y al mismo tiempo gloriosa —dijo Shaka de Virgo de forma tranquila—. Desafortunadamente, aún después de tantos años y de mil millones de errores, es difícil para un hombre entender y alcanzar la verdad. Pero ahora, a ustedes se les ha dado la oportunidad de verla. Deben rogar ahora y aprender sobre el amor y la justicia en este mundo, y también limpiar la maldad de sus corazones. ¿Cómo han sido capaces de venir a esta Casa de Virgo? En mi rostro se refleja la entrada al otro mundo. Diré la última palabra y ustedes irán allá.

—¡Cállate, maldito! —le espetó Talión—. Sólo estás diciendo tonterías. ¿Dices que pronunciarás la última palabra? Estás equivocado, infeliz, la última palabra la diré yo cuando mueras.

—_¡Ten Ma Kou Huku! (Capitulación de demonio)_

En un instante, decenas de pequeños fantasmas cruzaron el aire desde la espalda de Shaka y rodearon a todos los invasores. Los soldados imperiales levantaron sus armas, temerosos. Talión, por su parte, se quedó sin palabras y sin aliento. ¿Acaso se trataría de más ilusiones?

—Esto si que es muy gracioso —murmuró Shaka dejando escapar una leve sonrisa—. Ustedes se jactan de ser guerreros muy poderosos, pero tiemblan de miedo ante la presencia de unos simples fantasmas como estos. ¿Qué les pasa?

Sombrío apretó los puños, verdaderamente furioso. Con un salto, el guerrero imperial se puso de pie nuevamente y se preparó para volver a atacar. Está vez nada salvaría a Shaka.

—¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nosotros, maldito fanfarrón? —le espetó ardiendo en rabia—. ¡Nosotros somos los Khans y no nos dejamos impresionar por trucos baratos! —alargó un brazo para señalarlo, indicando a sus soldados que atacarán—. ¡Mátenlo! ¡Esas no son más que ilusiones!

Los shadow troopers echaron a correr hacia el santo con sus armas listas. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera disparar, los fantasmas que rodeaban a Shaka se abalanzaron sobre ellos y empezaron a abatirlos rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos, todos los soldados imperiales cayeron muertos.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Kadena con voz trémula—. ¡Ese sujeto acabó con todos nuestros soldados!

—Es verdad —afirmó Shaka con desdén—. Ustedes ya han enfrentado a otros Santos de Oro anteriormente. Fue algo muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que estos débiles soldados podrían hacerme daño. Su seguridad como guerreros es la de aquellos que por fuera intentan mostrarse valientes, más por dentro están temblando de miedo.

Sombrío puso cara de no entender nada. Sin embargo, como supuso que el santo los estaba insultando, se volvió completamente furioso hacia sus camaradas.

—¿Escucharon lo que nos dijo? —les preguntó con fingida indignación—. Este fanfarrón nos acaba de insultar —Se volvió hacia Shaka nuevamente—. No voy a tolerar eso —desplegó su poder—. Voy a patearle el trasero a este imbécil y a mandarlo hasta el fin del universo.

Aicila apagó su escáner visual y caminó unos pasos al frente. Tras un segundo de silencio, alargó un brazo a su costado para indicarle a Sombrío que no atacara. Había algo acerca de ese Santo de Oro que no le daba confianza.

—Espera un momento, Sombrío, me parece que este Santo de Oro es mucho más poderoso de lo que suponemos —declaró con voz firme, mirando a Shaka fijamente—. Sí no me equivoco, es probable que sus poderes estén por encima del séptimo sentido. Eso significa que su nivel espiritual es bastante alto.

Talión miró a su compañera, un tanto incrédulo.

—Eso es imposible, Aicila. ¿Significa que quizás este individuo ha alcanzado el octavo sentido? Sí lo que dices es cierto, entonces debe estar muy cerca de conocer los misterios de aureus.

—¿Cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones al atacar el Santuario de la diosa Atena? —les preguntó Shaka en un tono carente de toda emoción—. Me interesa saberlo antes de que mueran en mis manos.

Aicila avanzó un paso y sonrió.

—¿Estás tan seguro de eso, Shaka? —le preguntó burlonamente—. Desde hace tiempo, los Khans hemos enfrentado a un sinnúmero de guerreros poderosos y los hemos vencido fácilmente. Quizás tengas conocimiento acerca del octavo sentido, pero nosotros conocemos los misterios que hay más allá de los nueve sentido de la mente y el espíritu gracias a nuestro emperador. Debido a esto, el imperio de Abbadón al que servimos es el más indicado para dominar la existencia. Sólo nosotros podemos ayudar a los seres vivos a convertir sus mundos en verdaderos paraísos de libertad y orden.

Shaka no respondió nada. En su mente comenzó a recordar su pasado en la India. Cuando era más joven solía ver muchos cuerpos flotando en el río Ganges y a los peregrinos nadando a las orillas de éste. Ellos parecían anhelar la muerte más que vivir por lo que siempre se preguntaba el porqué su país era tan golpeado por la pobreza y sí la gente había nacido sólo para saborear el dolor y la tristeza. En sus largas meditaciones, Buda le explicaba que en esta vida no sólo había dolor, también había alegría y para mostrárselo mejor, él comparaba a los humanos con flores: se abren pero tarde o temprano se secan.

—De manera que ustedes defienden un imperio que pretende controlar el destino de todos los seres vivos. No les importa pasar por encima de los inocentes con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos —les dijo Shaka tras un momento de silencio—. Quizás ustedes posean conocimientos envidiables y hayan vencido a muchos de sus enemigos. Pero eso no les da el derecho de asumir el papel de regidores del universo. La destrucción o posible salvación de los humanos depende enteramente de ellos mismos, no de ustedes.

Sombrío dio un paso al frente.

—¿No me digas, santurrón? —se burló exhibiendo un puño—. ¿Así que te preocupa la gente pobre que muere ahogada en los ríos, eh? Bien, veamos que puedes hacer contra nuestro poder.

Desplegando el poder de su aura, el Khan del Lobo se arrojó sobre su enemigo con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, como la vez anterior, los puños de Sombrío se estrellaron una y otra vez sobre la pared invisible que aún protegía al Santo de Virgo.

—¿Así que ustedes también pueden leer la mente? —le preguntó Shaka mientras los golpes de Sombrío continuaban cayendo sobre la pared invisible—. Ahora será mi turno para atacar. _¡Ten Ma Kou Huku! (Capitulación de demonios)_

Los diversos fantasmas, que anteriormente habían abatido a los soldados, se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre Sombrío, golpeándolo por todos lados y derribándolo. El Khan del Lobo empezó a removerse como una fiera herida intentando ahuyentar a los espectros que lo acosaban, pero era inútil.

—¡Ah! —gritó, revolcándose y rodando por los suelos—. ¡Quítenmelos!

Viendo lo ocurrido, Aicila desplegó una poderosa aura de energía que desapareció completamente a todos los fantasmas en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo anterior, Sombrío continuaba revolcándose en el suelo como sí todavía lo siguieran atacando.

—¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme!

Talión y Kadena lo miraron con los ojos ligeramente entornados, experimentando algo de hastío.

—Ponte de pie, imbécil —le ordenó Talión—. Los fantasmas ya se fueron.

Sombrió abrió los ojos y cuando comprobó que en efecto los espectros se habían ido, se levantó de un salto y empezó a reír en una falsa actitud de superioridad.

—¿Apuesto a que creyeron que estaba asustado?

Nadie dijo nada, pero la expresión en el rostro de Talión hablaba por sí sola.

Aicila volvió la mirada hacia el santo de oro, ignorando completamente a su estúpido compañero.

—Déjate de tonterías, Shaka —dijo la Khan de la Arpía—. Quizás puedas manejar a un idiota como Sombrío con ese truco, pero deberás usar algo mejor para detenernos a nosotros —Alzó las manos, lista para combatir—. Yo acabaré contigo de la misma forma que lo hice con Aldebarán de Tauro.

—¡Olvídalo, Aicila! —exclamó Sombrío, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Nada ni nadie me quitará el placer de acabar con este imbécil. Este infeliz Santo de Oro me ha insultado y humillado. Ahora llego el momento de hacerle pagar caro su insolencia.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije? —preguntó Aicila con violencia—. Ese santo es más poderoso de lo que aparenta.

Sombrío apretó los puños y tomó aire. Concentrando gran parte de su enorme poder, el Khan del Lobo desplegó una poderosa aura de energía rielante que lo envolvió por completo. Algunas piedra de tamaño minúsculo que había a sus pies volaron por los aires.

—¡No me interesa lo que digas! Este maldito se ha atrevido a insultarme y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que las cosas se queden así. Este maldito tiene que morir en mis manos —Volvió la mirada hacia su enemigo, levantó un puño frente a su rostro y sonrió malévolamente—. Voy a disfrutar esto como no tienes idea, Shaka.

El Santo de Virgo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Los necios que sobrestiman a sus oponentes tienden a morir más rápido que los demás.

—Mejor preocúpate por ti, maldito —amenazó Sombrío mientras se disponía a iniciar su ataque. En un impresionante despliegue de poder, el Khan del Lobo se arrojó en un golpe sobre el Santo dorado de Virgo a una velocidad impresionante. Su intención era atajar su cuello usando el más mortífero de sus golpes—. _¡Claw Wolf!_

Una corriente de aire empujó los cabellos dorados y la capa de Shaka hacia atrás con violencia. Aquel era un ataque realmente poderoso. Sin embargo, cuando Sombrío estaba a escasos centímetros de alcanzarlo, Shaka sólo levantó ambas manos con la palmas orientadas hacia delante para contener el mortal ataque. El puño del Khan se estrelló sobre un muro de fuerza transparente, una parte invisible a la vista de todos salvo por las ligeras ondas que se producían entre las manos del Santo y el puño del guerrero imperial.

—Tu _Claw Wolf_ no es tan poderoso como crees —murmuró el Santo de Oro dando un paso al frente—. A pesar de que eres capaz de manipular las fuerzas que hay más allá del octavo sentido todavía te falta por aprender mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que dices, maldito? —exclamó el Khan mientras presionaba el ataque.

Una sutil sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Shaka. Finalmente, una pequeña esfera de luz brillante apareció frente a las manos del Santo de Virgo creciendo de tamaño rápidamente. Sombrío abrió los ojos por completo mientras la alarma de su escáner visual se activaba.

—¡Su nivel de batalla está subiendo de manera increíble! —gritó Kadena mientras una serie de extraños caracteres aparecían y desaparecían en su escáner visual con una gran velocidad—. ¡Este sujetó puede subir su nivel de batalla de una manera impensable!

Finalmente, la esfera de luz que había en las manos del Santo de Virgo empezó a empujar al Khan del Lobo hacia atrás poco a poco. Sombrío apretó los dientes mientras hacia un esfuerzo tratando de resistir, pero todo parecía inútil. De pronto, en el período de tiempo de dos latidos de corazón, la esfera lanzó un chorro de luz y Sombrío salió volando por los aires sin control hasta chocar con una de las columnas del templo.

—¡Es muy poderoso! —exclamó Talión, sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos. El hecho de ver que Shaka pudiera deshacerse de Sombrío como sí fuera un simple pedazo de basura, había dejado al Santo del Fuego completamente perplejo. Sin lugar a dudas, se encontraban frente a frente con el Santo de Oro más poderoso en todo Santuario. Ni siquiera Mu había demostrado poseer semejante poder.

—Debemos tener cuidado —sugirió Kadena sin perder de vista a Shaka—. Este tipo podría derrotarnos a todos.

Shaka asintió con la cabeza.

—En eso tienes razón. —Shaka alzó sus manos y bajó la mirada levemente—. A partir de ahora les enseñaré la mayor sapiencia del Virgo —Una poderosa aura de luz comenzó a emerger del Santo de Oro, transformando todo el aspecto del interior del templo—. El más gran don de Shaka de Virgo _¡Ten Bu Hou Rin! (El Tesoro del Cielo)_

Kadena alzó la vista mientras retrocedía. Detrás de Shaka había aparecido una especie de pared hecha de luz que mostraba unos grabados que no alcanzaba a identificar claramente. Sombrío y Talión se quedaron completamente atónitos. Incluso Aicila abrió los ojos enormemente sin acabar de entender lo que estaban presenciando.

—¿Qué diablos es todo esto? —se preguntó la Khan de la Arpía en voz alta—. ¿Acaso es otra ilusión?

—El _Ten Bu Hou Rin_ es la verdad del universo —comenzó a explicar Shaka—. Es el mundo de la perfecta armonía. Es el llamado arte que combina los dos estilos: ataque y defensa en uno.

Sombrío puso cara de no entender nada por segunda vez y tras un momento empezó a patalear en el suelo como si fuera un infante. Le reventaba no entender nada de lo que Shaka les decía.

—Como odio que hable así. No le entiendo nada al muy infeliz.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —le ordenó Aicila—. Este sujeto está elevando su aura hasta el límite.

—Están sometidos a mi voluntad y morirán —murmuró Shaka—. Les quitaré sus sentidos sin importar lo que decidan hacer. ¡Destrucción del sentido número uno!

De pronto, el Santo de Virgo levantó su brazo derecho para liberar una fuerza invisible que embistió a todos sus enemigos por igual. Los guerreros imperiales salieron volando por los aires y cayeron al suelo a varios metros de distancia en medio de horribles alaridos de sufrimiento. Cuando estos se levantaron, comenzaron a sentir como los miembros de sus cuerpos no les respondían como deseaban.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó Kadena, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo poco a poco y la desesperación se apoderaba de él—. Mi cuerpo... no puedo mover mis brazos... ni mis piernas... .

_Continuará... ._


	50. EL AMO DE LAS TINIEBLAS

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO XLIX**

**EL AMO DE LAS TINIEBLAS**

_Ciudad de Tokio (Distrito Juuban)_

El _Águila Real 5_ se detuvo a escasos metros sobre la azotea del edificio donde Asiont, Andrea y los demás esperaban. Todas las Sailors Senshi quedaron visiblemente impresionadas al contemplar de cerca aquella enorme nave de procedencia extraterrestre, especialmente Ami.

—Es increíble —alcanzó a mascullar Sailor Mars

De pronto, una larga rampa se desplegó desde la parte inferior de la nave para permitir el abordaje. Sailor Mercury observó fascinada la nave. Sin duda ésta formaba parte de una tecnología superior a toda la conocida en el planeta Tierra. Aunque no lo había confesado todavía, Andrea estaba algo preocupada de que alguien descubriera la presencia de la nave aliada, ya fueran los imperiales o los terrícolas de ese mundo. Sin embargo cuando recordó que los sistemas y el sistema de camuflaje del _Águila Real 5 _habían sido activados, la reina de Lerasi recuperó la calma.

—Bien —dijo Asiont, dirigiéndose a Inners, Outers y Star por igual—. Esta es nuestra nave y nos llevará de regreso hasta el universo de dónde hemos venido. Aún están a tiempo de cambiar de opinión y de quedarse.

Las Sailors Senshi, con excepción de Galaxia, se miraron entre sí, preocupadas. Finalmente, Sailor Pluto se volvió hacia Sailor Moon y las otras Inner Senshi con una mirada de firmeza.

—Sí lo desean, pueden quedarse —les dijo. Su voz sonaba tranquila—. Nosotras podemos encargarnos de esto.

—Es verdad —murmuró Uranus, apoyando a su compañera—. Ustedes no tienen que arriesgarse. Nosotras podemos hacernos cargo de esto.

Sailor Mars dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó enérgica—. Nosotras no podemos permitir que se vayan solas, éste es nuestro planeta también y queremos defenderlo a toda costa. ¿Acaso no recuerdan que ya hemos peleado antes?

Uranus y Neptune buscaron con sus ojos la mirada de la Inner Senshi.

—Si, pero si de verdad este enemigo es tan poderoso como dicen, entonces tal vez ninguna de nosotras regresemos —le dijo Neptune en un tono sombrío—. ¿Acaso es necesario que todas tengamos que morir?

—Neptune tiene razón —convino Sailor Uranus—. Sí de verdad este enemigo es tan poderoso, es muy probable que algunas no regresemos. Es preferible que sólo algunas de nosotras se sacrifiquen en esta batalla.

Sailor Mars no supo ni que contestar ante aquel argumento. Las palabras de Sailor Uranus hicieron eco en su mente y apaciguaron su coraje. Tras un momento, respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

Se produjo un breve silencio de perplejidad. Jupiter, Venus y Mercury se miraron entre sí, dubitativas. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune estaban sugiriendo lo que ninguna de ellas había llegado a imaginar todavía; que quizás aquellas que se sumaran a esa temeraria aventura tal vez jamás volverían. Fue Sailor Moon quien finalmente rompió con aquel silencio.

—No —musitó, atrayendo la atención de todas sus compañeras—. Ninguna de nosotras tiene porqué morir. Anteriormente, hemos peleado para defender nuestro planeta como Sailors Senshi y a pesar de las dificultades que hemos enfrentado, siempre hemos salido adelante.

Una tenue sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sailor Jupiter.

—Sailor Moon tiene razón —murmuró—. Debemos pelear por el futuro de este planeta. Tal y como lo hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Ese es nuestro destino.

—Tienes razón —convino Sailor Venus—. Hay que tener confianza en nosotras mismas.

Asiont no pudo dejar de sentir admiración al escucharlas hablar así. Esas chicas sabían a la perfección que aquello a lo que iban a enfrentarse estaba fuera de todas sus posibilidades, pero no por eso no rehuían el reto. Al contrario, lo iban a enfrentar valientemente con todos los riesgos que ello implicaba.

—Por favor, no sean ilusas —se quejó Jesús Ferrer desde su posición—. Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que sucede realmente. N´astarith es un ser ultra poderoso, ni siquiera yo sé el verdadero alcance de sus poderes.

Sailor Galaxia llevó su mirada hacia el príncipe meganiano, enarcando una ceja con incertidumbre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó.

El meganiano se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

—Yo me consideraba el guerrero más poderoso de mi universo —declaró en tono pensativo—. Pero al verme tratado de esa manera por las Khans, me doy cuenta de que mis poderes no se comparan con los de los guerreros de Abbadón. Jamás imagine que pudieran existir seres más fuertes que yo. Eso sólo significa que el poder de N´astarith debe de ser prácticamente inalcanzable.

—Yo no diría eso —intervino Andrea—. Aunque te parezca absurdo, Asiont pudo derrotar a ese fanfarrón llamado Sepultura. Además, Saulo y los demás Caballeros Celestiales que todavía quedan se encuentran en diferentes universos reuniendo aliados. No debemos perder la esperanza.

Azmoudez abrió la boca para decir algo, pero a último momento prefirió no hacerlo y se lo guardó para después. Discretamente, llevó la mirada hacia Asiont para observarlo en silencio. Era extraño, pero el aura que sentía en él no era tan poderosa. "No lo entiendo", pensó. "¿Cómo es que este sujeto con tan poco poder pudo derrotar a ese Khan?".

De pronto, Sailor Uranus empezó a caminar hacia la rampa extendida con la clara intención de abordar la nave aliada. La Outer Senshi se detuvo un instante y miró a Ferrer por encima del hombro.

—Sí haces tu mejor esfuerzo darás un paso para el mañana —se volvió hacia donde estaba Neptune—. No podemos permitir que esos sujetos hagan de las suyas.

Sailor Neptune frunció el entrecejo con convicción y caminó hacia Uranus.

—Defenderemos este planeta aun a costa de nuestras vidas.

Uranus le rodeó el cuello con su brazo para atraerla hacia ella.

—Eso no me importa porque sé que tú siempre estarás a mi lado —le dijo con ternura.

Neptune apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Uranus y luego ambas echaban a caminar hacia la nave.

—Así es.

Asiont miró la escena con los ojos ligeramente entornados. "Que buenas amigas son esas chicas", pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. "Aunque noto algo extraño en ellas".

En tanto, Sailor Healer levantó el cuerpo de Sailor Star Figther y se volvió hacia Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen para anunciarles la decisión a la que había llegado luego de hablar con Meaker y la princesa Kakyuu.

—Nosotras llevaremos el cuerpo de Seiya de regreso a nuestro planeta. Más tarde nos reuniremos con ustedes para ayudarlas a pelear en contra del nuevo enemigo.

—¿Pero cómo van a encontrarnos, Sailor Healer? —les preguntó Sailor Mercury entre sorprendida e intrigada—. Supuestamente vamos a viajar a otra dimensión y... .

Sailor Meaker le sonrió afablemente.

—Descuida que nosotras sabremos qué hacer, Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon se alejó de Tuxedo Kamen y se acercó a Healer, Meaker y la princesa Kakyuu con la intención de hacerlas cambiar de opinión. Se sentía preocupada por el inesperado giro que habían tomado su vida y deseaba con toda el alma que ya nada malo le ocurriera a las personas que amaba.

—Esperen, por favor, quédense aquí —les suplicó—. Se los ruego.

Sailor Star Healer la miró fijamente.

—Nosotras ya hemos tomado nuestra decisión, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon volvió el rostro hacia Kakyuu, pero la princesa bajó la mirada, dando a entender que aceptaba las intenciones de Healer y Meaker.

—Princesa Kakyuu —la llamó Sailor Moon desesperada—. No deje que vayan, se lo suplico. No soportaría que algo malo les pasara ellas también.

Kakyuu levantó la mirada levemente y sonrió. Su semblante rayaba entre la tristeza y la resignación.

—Ellas ya han tomado una decisión, Sailor Moon. No creo que nada que pueda decirles las haga desistir.

Asiont, por su parte, observaba a todas aquellas chicas sin entender todavía la relación existente entre ellas. Aunque todas parecían formar parte de un mismo equipo, había una gran independencia entre sus integrantes. Las llamadas Outer Senshi parecían querer mantenerse ajenas e incluso lejanas a las Inner Senshi y a las Sailors Star. Aquel era un detalle que llamaba su atención enormemente.

—Bien —dijo Andrea, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Es hora de irnos —Se volvió un instante hacia donde estaba Jesús Ferrer para hacerle una advertencia—. Quiero que sepas que cuando lleguemos a la base de la Alianza te pondrán bajo arresto. Lo lamento, pero esa una decisión tomada por el Consejo.

Jesús Ferrer respiró hondo. Aún podía pedirles que lo abandonaran en algún planeta que quedara camino al cuartel de la Alianza, pero sin todos sus poderes eso resultaría completamente inútil. No tenía opción. Sí de verdad quería ayudar a su padre y a Megazoar, entonces no tenía otro camino que aceptar las decisiones de los Aliados en lo que ganaba algo de tiempo para negociar un acuerdo de paz.

—Está bien, está bien —asintió de mala gana—. Me someteré al juicio de genocidio, pero quiero que sepas que jamás aceptaré tus imputaciones. No soy el único culpable en todo esto y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Tú estuviste a lado de mi hermano —replicó Andrea—. Lo ayudaste a crear las armas que usó para devastar muchos mundos, pero descuida... tendrás un juicio justo como Asiont te lo prometió.

Josh miró a su señor y no pudo evitar sentir pena por los recientes acontecimientos. Ahora sólo le restaba esperar que los de la Alianza fueran más magnánimos con ellos que sus antiguos aliados de Abbadón.

Uranus y Nepune caminaron por la rampa y comenzaron a subir. Andrea volvió la mirada hacia Asiont y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que ya era hora de partir. El Celestial asintió con la cabeza y luego la siguió mientras pensaba en el incierto futuro que les aguardaba a todos.

Tuxedo Kamen alargó su brazo para rodear a Sailor Moon por los hombros y conducirla hasta la rampa. Sailor Venus, por su parte, lanzó un breve vistazo hacia donde estaba Ferrer y Josh antes de seguir a Mars, Jupiter y Mercury, quienes ya estaban empezando a caminar. Jesús y Josh fueron los siguientes. Estos subieron a la rampa detrás de Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto en completo silencio.

Los últimos en abordar fueron Azmoudez y Azrael, seguidos de cerca por Sailor Galaxia, quien se mostraba muy callada. Antes de que la rampa de la nave extraterrestre se cerrara, Galaxia se sujetó de una vigueta y se volvió hacia Healer, Meaker y la princesa Kakyuu, sus antiguas enemigas.

—Tengan cuidado —les dijo.

Healer la miró fijamente mientras la nave empezaba a elevarse lentamente.

—Ustedes también.

El _Águila Real 5_ se alejó de la azotea, dejando a Sailor Healer, Sailor Meaker y a la princesa Kakyuu en medio de la soledad. Finalmente la rampa se cerró, ocultando tras de sí a Sailor Galaxia. Instantes después, la nave espacial extraterrestre salió disparara hacia el horizonte.

En la azotea del edificio, Sailor Healer, Sailor Meaker y la princesa Kakyuu vieron como la nave desaparecía en el cielo mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia Sailor Moon y sus valerosas Sailor Senshi.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
__Casa de Virgo_

Aicila alcanzó a mover el brazo derecho algunos milímetros con bastante dificultad. No podía entenderlo, mucho menos creerlo. El último ataque de Shaka de Virgo los había inmovilizando y amenazaba con dejarlos completamente a su merced.

—Esto no puede ser posible —murmuró la Khan, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho esto, Santo de Virgo? Se supone que nosotros hemos sido entrenados para soportar los ataques mentales.

Shaka los miró fijamente con sus relucientes ojos azules.

—A pesar de sus poderes, he podido destruir su sentido del tacto —les dijo tranquilamente—. Ya no podrán pelear, ni usar sus poderes para atacarme.

Kadena hizo un nuevo intento por mover las manos, pero fue inútil. Sus brazos estaban totalmente paralizados y ya no le respondían como deseaba. ¿Qué rayos era el _Ten Bu Hou_ _Rin_?

—¿Acaso esto es alguna especie de ataque mental? —preguntó Kadena en voz alta, mirando sus brazos con una fascinada mezcla de asombro y terror—. ¿Cómo es que puedes hacernos esto?

Talión estaba irritado por no decir furioso. Sí el Santo de Virgo había estado planeando tenderles esa trampa desde que los había sentido entrar en su templo entonces había tenido éxito. Sus miembros estaban entumecidos y rígidos.

—Esto no puede ser verdad —farfulló con odio—. Ese miserable nos dejó como sí fuéramos un conjunto de estatuas. Tenemos que derrotarlo de alguna manera para llegar hasta la cima.

—¿Y cómo rayos lo haremos? —le preguntó Sombrío desde donde estaba—. Este miserable ya nos encantó con su maldito poder —Trató de dar un paso, pero fue inútil—. Maldición.

Shaka les mostró una palma abierta con los dedos orientados hacia abajo.

—Ahora les quitaré su sentido del olfato —amenazó—. Y continuaré hasta quitarles cada uno de sus cinco sentidos y convertirlos en cadáveres vivientes. Después, haré que sus corazones dejen de latir y así podrán transitar al otro mundo.

Aicila apretó los dientes con un gran coraje. Debía actuar con rapidez o de lo contrario Shaka de Virgo les quitaría sus sentidos restantes y finalmente los liquidaría. Sólo tenía unos cuantos segundos para actuar, quizás menos.

—No te lo permitiré, Santo de Oro —advirtió con dificultad, desplegando levemente un aura de luz que fue creciendo muy lentamente—. No dejaré que triunfes con este maldito truco.

Shaka ni siquiera se inmutó.

—No tiene caso luchar, mujer. No hay forma de que escapen de mi _Ten Bu Hou Rin_, Aicila —le aseguró el Santo con absoluta tranquilidad—. Dense por vencidos y resígnense a su destino —hizo una pausa y llevó sus ojos hacia un apartado rincón del templo que se encontraba dominado por las sombras—. Alguien acaba de entrar la Casa de Virgo muy sigilosamente.

—Así es, Santo de Oro de Virgo —dijo una voz de repente—. He venido a derrotarte y a liberar a mis compañeros de tu poder. —La figura del líder de los guerreros Khans emergió lentamente de la oscuridad—. Soy Tiamat de Dragón.

Shaka estaba un tanto desconcertado con la aparición de Tiamat. A diferencia de Sombrío, Talión y Kadena, en aquel Khan no podía percibir un cosmos. Llevó sus ojos hacia la Khan de la Arpía y confirmó la misma situación.

—¡Es Tiamat! —advirtió Sombrío con un grito mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró el líder de los Khans malévolamente—. Con sólo verte puedo darme cuenta que posees el Araya Shiki. Admito que es algo excepcional para alguien que es un simple ser humano. Tu nivel de evolución espiritual es mucho más alto que el de los otros guerreros que defienden este Santuario.

Shaka le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

—¿De manera qué tú también sabes acerca del Araya Shiki? —le preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. Mejor conocido como el octavo sentido.

El Khan del Dragón inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y asintió.

—Si, se dice que el aura humana está constituida por los siete principios del hombre. Estos principios son: el cuerpo físico, el cuerpo astral, el prana, la mente instintiva, el intelecto, la mente astral y el espíritu. El aura es realmente una emanación de uno o varios de esos principios. Estas radiaciones son visibles a los sentidos psíquicos de ciertos individuos, algunas de las manifestaciones más intrascendentes del aura son visibles para personas poseedoras de facultades psíquicas mediocres. Son pocos los seres que pueden ver el aura de la mente espiritual, el aura del espíritu sólo es visible para quienes se han superado interiormente y que son mucho más evolucionados a la generalidad de la raza humana. El aura de los cinco principios inferiores es visible para muchos psíquicos. Sin embargo, aquellos que han alcanzado la esencia de su espíritu son los que han despertado el séptimo sentido.

—Eso es verdad —convino Shaka—. Pero también existe el octavo sentido, el cual duerme en un lugar más profundo del cosmos que el séptimo sentido. Así que, generalmente, uno termina su vida sin conocer este poder. Cuando uno muere, todos sus sentidos, del primero al séptimo, desaparecen, entonces aparece el octavo sentido.

Sombrío entornó la mirada y suspiró agobiado. Realmente se sentía incómodo con aquella plática tan elevada.

—Híjole, no les entendí nada —murmuró preocupado, lanzando una mirada de soslayo hacia Talión que podía ser interpretada como una llamada de auxilio—. Siempre he sido un bruto para todo eso del aura y la energía

—No necesitamos que nos lo digas, inútil —le recriminó Aicila con desprecio—. Siempre lo hemos sabido.

Tiamat se cruzó de brazos y miró a Shaka, desafiante.

—Sin duda tú debes ser el Santo de Oro más poderoso que existe en este Santuario. Bien. Eres más fuerte que Mu, Dohko o Shiryu, pero no te confíes sólo por eso. Debo confesarte que mi poder se encuentra más allá del noveno sentido y esto es gracias al poder del aureus.

—Un mortal por sí solo no puede tener acceso a esa clase de poder —repuso Shaka, negándose a creer en las palabras del guerrero imperial—. ¿Cómo obtuviste el conocimiento del cosmos espiritual? Creí que sólo los dioses podían hacer uso de ese poder.

El Khan del Dragón dejó escapar una leve sonrisa antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres saberlo, Shaka? Bien, sí estás interesado, te lo diré entonces —hizo una pausa y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos costados—. Nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo, ni a esta dimensión. Venimos de un universo diferente con la única finalidad de encontrar una de las doce gemas sagradas que pertenecen al Portal Estelar.

—¿El Portal Estelar? —repitió el Santo de Virgo, intrigado—. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—El Portal Estelar es un artefacto muy poderosa con la cual es posible viajar a cualquier dimensión. No importa el lugar, no importa el tiempo —continuó Tiamat—. Hace mucho tiempo, un antiguo guerrero atravesó el Portal Estelar y consiguió llegar hasta un universo donde obtuvo el conocimiento del aureus_,_ o cosmos espiritual como tú lo llamarías. Para un mortal es imposible hacerse de este tipo de poder por si solo, pero pronto se descubrió que era posible hacerlo a través de alguien que haya tenido contacto con él.

—Ahora entiendo —asintió Shaka, mirándolo fijamente sin siquiera parpadear—. Usando esa máquina uno de ustedes pudo tener acceso al cosmos espiritual y gracias a él saben utilizar ese poder, pero ¿qué hace una de las gemas que sirven para accionar ese artefacto en el Santuario de la diosa Atena?

—Hace tiempo un grupo de cobardes determinó que el Portal Estelar sería muy peligroso sí llegaba a caer en las manos equivocadas —explicó el Khan del Dragón—. Por esta razón, uno de ellos retiró las gemas creyendo que así el Portal ya no funcionaría. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que estaba equivocado. El Portal Estelar aún funcionaba, sólo que era imposible ir al mundo del cosmos espiritual. Decidido a evitar que algún ser nefasto llegará al mundo de la emanación y amenazará con apoderarse del universo entero, un sujeto de nombre Aristeo dispersó las gemas en doce dimensiones diferentes. Para vuestra desgracia, una de ella se llegó a este Santuario.

Shaka juntó sus manos como sí se dispusiera a orar.

—Ahora todo cobra sentido —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Una vez que obtengan esas gemas, se apodarán de su universo y las demás dimensiones existentes, ¿no es así, Tiamat? La forma del mal ha cambiado, pero la reconozco en ustedes. Deben rendirse ante mí ahora mismo, la violencia no será tolerada.

—¿Rendirnos ante ti, Shaka? —Tiamat rió maliciosamente en un susurro apenas audible—. Nosotros no somos el mal como tú lo afirmas. No somos malignos, tienes ante tus ojos a los futuros salvadores de todo el universo. Con nuestra guía, el imperio de Abbadón conquistará las galaxias y una nueva era de paz comenzará. Bajo nuestro dominio, las guerras y los conflictos terminarán para siempre.

El Santo de Virgo lo miró fijamente y tras un instante, inclinó la cabeza en señal de deferencia.

—Ustedes buscan el poder porque creen tener la verdad entre sus manos y en nombre de esa idea pretenden controlar el destino de todos los seres vivientes del universo. Tiamat, te doy una última oportunidad. Ríndete o serás exterminado.

Tiamat dio un paso adelante inmediatamente, haciendo retumbar el suelo bajo sus pies y luego frunció la mirada.

—Yo no te daré ninguna oportunidad, Shaka.

De pronto, un aura dorada comenzó a rodear todo el cuerpo del Santo de Oro, la cual fue incrementándose más y más a cada momento. Al ver aquello, Tiamat liberó su poder y se preparó para combatir con todas sus fuerzas. El Khan sabía que los Celestiales y los otros Santos dorados que aún quedaban con vida no tardarían en alcanzarlos. Juntó sus muñecas, exhibiendo sus palmas abiertas de manera horizontal.

—Se dice que en el pasado Tiamat fue un dragón muy poderoso —comenzó a decir mientras elevaba su aura a la misma velocidad que la de su rival—, y que para vencerlo se necesitó de la fuerza de tres dioses. ¿Crees que puedas reunir semejante poder, Shaka?

Pero Shaka ignoró por completo las amenazas de su adversario y elevó su aura al nivel máximo. Usando la fuerza total de su cosmos, el Santo de Virgo se dispuso a ser el primero en atacar.

—Destruiré tus sentidos, guerrero Khan... _¡Ten Bu Hou Rin! (El Tesoro del Cielo)_

Cuando Tiamat vio la intensa luz que el cuerpo del Santo de Virgo emanaba, supo que el momento de pelear había llegado. Dando un fuerte grito, el Khan liberó todo el poder oculto en su cuerpo; sus cabellos se izaron por encima de su cabeza y se tornaron blancos por una fracción de segundo. Sombrío alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al contemplar aquel extraño fenómeno.

—¡Usaré todo mi poder en este ataque!_¡Hell Destruction!_

Un meteorito de luz salió de las manos del guerrero imperial y atravesó el aire velozmente. Cuando los poderes de ambos guerreros chocaron entre sí, se produjo un potente estallido que cimbró por completo todo el Santuario de Atena provocando el sobresalto de todos los que ahí se encontraban.

_Casa de Aries._

Seiya se detuvo un momento y alzó la mirada hacia la cima del Santuario. Un cosmos muy poderoso había hecho explosión y la sensación venía directamente desde el templo de Virgo. ¿Acaso Shaka de Virgo había utilizado su máximo poder? Sí era así como parecía, entonces solamente podía significar una cosa: los Khans habían llegado al sexto templo.

—Ese cosmos... —murmuró lentamente—. Estoy seguro de haberlo percibido antes.

Dohko llevó su mirada hacia él.

—Tienes razón, Seiya, este es el cosmos de Shaka de Virgo.

Eclipse, Dai y Ranma pusieron cara de no entender nada.

—¿De quién es esta aura tan intensa? —se preguntó Cadmio en voz baja—. Es un poder tremendo, de hecho es más intenso que el de muchos Celestiales que he conocido en el pasado.

—¿Shaka de Virgo? —repitió Astroboy, volviendo la cara hacia Cadmio—. ¿Quién es él?

Seiya se volvió hacia él.

—Shaka es conocido como el Santo de Oro más cercano a un dios. Su cosmos es realmente poderoso. Tal parece que esos sujetos han conseguido llegar hasta el sexto templo de Virgo.

Cadmio se golpeó una palma con el puño. Realmente ya estaba harto de andarse con precauciones.

—Suficiente, iré ahora mismo hacia donde se encuentran los Khans —declaró, desplegando su aura y lanzado ráfagas de aire a su alrededor—. No puedo esperar un segundo más.

—Bien dicho —convino Ranma con el apoyo de Ryoga y Moose—. Vayamos todo de inmediato hacia donde se encuentran esos miserables. Estoy ansioso por ponerle las manos encima a ese maldito de Sombrío.

—Oye, espera un segundo —Seiya se acercó a Cadmio—. ¿Cómo llegarás hasta donde ellos se encuentran? Ten en cuenta que aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.

El Celestial lo miró con evidente malestar.

—¿No me digas que no saben como volar? —les inquirió aún a sabiendas de cual iba a ser su respuesta—. No puedo creerlo, tienen tanto poder y no sabes como volar por los aires.

Casiopea desplegó su aura.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —anunció volviendo el rostro hacia los Santos—. Seiya, Dohko, confíen en mi. Cadmio los llevará hasta la cima —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia la princesa Leona que aguardaba junto a sus amigos Dai y Poppu—. Leona, quédate con ellos.

La soberana de Papunika asintió con la cabeza.

—Oigan, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Seiya desconcertado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?

Como respuesta, Cadmio extendió una mano con la palma orientada hacia él y Dohko. De pronto una esfera de luz roja empezó a envolverlos, sorprendiéndolos.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Seiya, recorriendo con sus palmas la tenue superficie de la esfera de luz que se cerraba sobre sus cabezas—. ¿Qué van a hacernos?

El guerrero bajó su mano.

—Los llevaré hasta la cima en esta esfera de luz. —Se volvió hacia Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Dai, Poppu, Leona y Hyunkel, extendiendo su otra mano—. Ustedes también quédense quietos.

Una vez que la segunda esfera de luz rojiza terminó de cerrarse en torno a ellos, Dai comprendió que la hora de luchar al fin había llegado. Se llevó la mano a la espada y la desenfundó de un solo movimiento.

Astro encendió sus cohetes y se elevó en el aire para colocarse junto a Cadmio; Casiopea, a su vez, llevó su rostro hacia donde estaban Eclipse y Lance y luego se elevó en el aire. El Espía Estelar, por su parte, activó su mochila jet y se elevó de un salto seguido por Lance.

—Esto es... fascinante —murmuró Dohko mientras la esfera empezaba a ascender por los aires—. Tiamat bloqueó el cosmos de Atena que evitaba trasladarse por las Doce Casas por otra forma que no fuera caminando y... .

Dohko no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Algo malo había pasado en el templo de Virgo y lo sabía. Seiya frunció el entrecejo y alzó los ojos con desconfianza; al igual que el maestro de Libra, él también había percibido como el cosmos de Shaka se hacía más y más pequeño a cada momento, amenazando con desaparecer.

_Casa de Virgo._

Cuando Shaka era joven y aún vivía en la India, éste solía entablar largas charlas con Buda mientras oraba y meditaba por horas en completa soledad. En una de sus muchas conversaciones, Shaka recordó que Buda le dijo que la muerte no tenía porque ser un estado permanente ya que en el pasado las personas santas sobrepasaban la muerte y sí algún día él llegaba a entender eso, entonces se volvería casi un dios.

Una vez que la explosión de luz desapareció por completo, Aicila y los demás descubrieron que nuevamente podían moverse. El efecto del ataque del Santo dorado había desaparecido.

—¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Talión mirando sus manos—. ¿Tiamat finalmente derrotó a ese condenado de Shaka?

Sombrío estiró los brazos hacia arriba como sí se acabara de levantarse. Realmente era bueno volver a moverse.

—Ahora sí —musitó amenazadoramente, buscando a Shaka con la mirada—. Déjenme a ese Santo de Oro unos segundos y yo me encargo de darle lo que se merece.

—No será necesario —dijo Aicila, llamando su atención—. Miren allí enfrente.

Cuando Sombrío y Kadena llevaron sus ojos hacia donde la Khan les indicaba, ambos descubrieron a Shaka de Virgo, herido mortalmente. Llevaba su armadura dorada rasgada levemente y un hilo de sangre corría por su rostro.

—Las flores se abren y luego se marchitan —comenzó a decir el Santo de Virgo—. Las estrellas brillan y tarde o temprano se apagan. Todos, tanto esta tierra como el sol, la vía láctea... .

Sombrío entornó la mirada y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que dice? ¿Acaso se le botó un tornillo y varias tuercas?

—Aún este universo que está creciendo, tarde o temprano su tiempo de morir llegará y comparado con estas cosas, la vida humana es insignificante —continuó Shaka sin prestar la menor atención a sus enemigos—. En un pequeño instante, el hombre nace, ama a alguien, odia a alguien... .

Sombrío se acercó unos centímetros a Kadena para susurrarle.

—Yo lo odio a él por hablar de esa manera.

—... se ríe, llora; lucha y es herido; siente alegría y siente tristeza; Y al final, es cubierto con el sueño eterno llamado muerte... .

Tras decir esas palabras, el Santo de Oro Shaka de Virgo cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un último suspiró y murió. Después de presenciar el final del aquel guerrero, Tiamat avanzó unos pasos y examinó el cuerpo de Shaka para comprobar si en verdad estaba muerto.

—Este sujeto realmente era fuerte, es una lástima que hay tenido que matarlo. Hubiera sido un excelente aliado.

Talión frunció el entrecejo con enfado.

—¿No me digas que te simpatizaba?

El Khan del Dragón se volvió sobre su hombro.

—Poseía un alto nivel espiritual —le informó —. Eso es algo que un pedazo de basura como tú jamás poseerá.

Talión apretó los puños con rabia. Aunque Tiamat fuera su líder en el fondo lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás sí el Khan del Dragón no fuera tan fuerte, le hubiera atacado por la espalda en ese instante, pero para su desgracia hacer eso equivaldría a ser destruido.

Mientras el Khan del Dragón examinaba el cadáver de Shaka con cuidado, Sombrío no dejaba de preguntarse sobre la extraña transformación que había sufrido Tiamat antes de usar su _Hell Destruction_. Todo había sucedido en una fracción de segundo, pero aún así había podido darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—Por unos momentos el cabello de Tiamat se volvió blanco —musitó sin dejar de mirar con extrañes al líder de los Khans—. Fue una manifestación de energía bastante extraña. ¿Qué clase de técnica habrá usado para hacer eso? Sin embargo, lo más curioso del asunto es que su armadura de batalla también parecía haberse iluminado con esa extraña luz. No recuerdo que ningún otro Khan pueda hacer algo como eso.

De pronto, la alarma en los escáneres visuales de Kadena y Sombrío se encendieron de golpe. Era un aviso de que Seiya, Dohko y los demás guerreros se estaban acercando rápidamente a su posición.

—Capto dieciséis presencias que vienen acercándose —informó Kadena rápidamente—. Los niveles de combate son muy variables. Algunos son poderosos y otros no.

—Y yo detecto ocho presencias más en camino hacia la cima —añadió Sombrío mientras diversos símbolos aparecían continuamente en el visor de su escáner—. Vaya, tal parece que estamos en desventaja numérica.

—¿Acaso se trata de más Santos? —preguntó Talión sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico—. Hace poco cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al templo de Leo, comenzamos a percibir la existencia de muchas presencias que se dirigían hacia el Santuario.

Tiamat llevó su rostro hacia Aicila y luego alzó un brazo para señalarla.

—Comunícate con la nave y ordénales que manden tres escuadrones de shadow troopers de elite y a varios androides de combate —le dijo con voz firme—. Diles también que se reúnan con nosotros en la cima de la montaña. No impedirán que obtengamos la gema sagrada de "Lamed".

La Khan de la Arpía asintió y accionó su escáner, acatando la orden de Tiamat.

—Los demás prepárense para combatir —les ordenó el Khan del Dragón—. No podemos permitir que esos Santos interfieran con nuestra misión. Debemos tomar la gema a cualquier costo.

Talión, Sombrío y Kadena asintieron con la cabeza y a continuación desplegaron sus auras uno tras otro. Aicila, por su parte, apagó su escáner y tras un momento, desplegó su aura también.

Tiamat hizo lo mismo. Con un salto en el aire, el líder de los guerreros de Abbadón alzó su puño hacia arriba, lanzando una ráfaga de energía para abrir un agujero en el techo del templo de Virgo. Instantes después, todos los guerreros imperiales abandonaron la sexta Casa de Virgo y se dirigieron volando hacia el Salón del Gran Maestro.

_Armagedón (Cámara del trono)_

N´astarith se encontraba en la sala del trono imperial en estado de meditación. Luego de hablar con Bal sobre los recuerdos que éste había obtenido de la mente de Galford antes de liquidarlo, el emperador abbadonita estaba tratando de ubicar la presencia de sus guerreras perdidas.

Según Bal, Jesús Ferrer las había lanzado a otra dimensión para librarse de ellas, obteniendo con esto una de las doce gemas sagradas. De una cosa podía estar seguro, le ajustaría las cuentas a los traidores llegado el momento, pero eso podía esperar un poco.

Frunció el entrecejo. Localizar a sus guerreras desaparecidas no sería una labor fácil. Sin embargo, él era el representante del Amo de las Tinieblas en aquel universo y ese nombramiento le proporcionaba ciertas ventajas que no todos los seres negativos de su universo poseían.

Se decía que el Amo de las Tinieblas era la fuerza maligna más poderosa de todas y que tenía un representante especial con él cual mantenía un contacto directo en cada universo. A cambio de obediencia y completa sumisión, el Amo de las Tinieblas otorgaba ciertos dones como el la inmortalidad, el poder y el mando sobre algunas legiones de demonios.

N´astarith era uno de los representantes del mal más fieles y por varias razones el Amo de las Tinieblas lo tenía en alta estima. El pacto que el amo de Abbadon mantenía con las fuerzas del mal había aumentados sus capacidades astrales, psíquicas y espirituales a los más altos niveles, y esto le daba la habilidad de establecer un lazo astral con todos sus guerreros.

Debido a esto, N´astarith podía saber el momento exacto en que cada uno de ellos dejaba de existir; gracias a esa habilidad había podido sentir las muertes de Lilith y Sepultura a pesar de que estos se encontraban en diferentes partes. Ahora ese lazo le ayudaría a encontrar a Eneri, Suzú y Liria. No importaba donde se encontrarán; no importaba el tiempo o la dimensión.

De pronto, una enorme llamarada apareció frente al oscuro señor de Abbadón. Se trataba de una manifestación física del Amo de las Tinieblas.

—N´astarith... N´astarith... —la voz se oía distante, como si viniera de algún lejano lugar. Lentamente, las flamas tomaron la forma de una abominable criatura sacada del mismo infierno—. Hijo mío... .

—Amo de las Tinieblas, deseo encontrar a mis guerreras pérdidas —le dijo N´astarith respetuosamente—. Ellas fueron traicionadas por ese miserable de Jesús Ferrer y se encuentran perdidas.

El Amo de las Tinieblas dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien, hijo mío —lo felicitó—. Muy pronto, no sólo este universos, sino todos me pertenecerán y tú serás recompensado por tu labor, erigiéndote como amo y señor de la Existencia.

—Sólo deseo servios, Amo de las Tinieblas.

La demoníaca figura llameante abrió una de sus manos mostrando su palma vacía a N´astarith.

—Traeré a tus guerreras perdidas de regresó a tu presencia —la mano del Amo de las Tinieblas emitió un oscuro resplandor y tras un instante, las Khans extraviadas aparecieron a un costado de N´astarith.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Eneri, mirando todo a su alrededor con incertidumbre—. Según recuerdo, ese miserable de Jesús Ferrer no mandó a otro universo con sus poderes. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Liria iba a hacer un comentario referente a eso cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a su emperador y al todopoderoso Amo de las Tinieblas.

—Gran señor —dijo la Khan de la Naturaleza, hincándose temerosamente y agachando la cabeza hasta casi tocar el piso con la frente—. Debí suponer que solo usted podría habernos traído de vuelta.

Eneri y Suzú no tardaron ni un segundo en imitar a su compañera. El simple hecho de estar ante la presencia de N´astarith cuando éste hablaba con el Amo de las Tinieblas era considerado un gran honor al que no todos tenían derecho.

El amo de Abbadón dejó escapar una sonrisa, sintiéndose muy complacido. Se volvió hacia la figura demoníaca para agradecerle por el favor recibido.

—Te lo agradezco, mi señor.

—Debes tener cuidado, N´astarith —le previno el Amo de las Tinieblas—. Tus enemigos están reuniendo aliados en los doce universo donde se encuentran las gemas sagradas. Algunos de ellos no son muy poderosos, pero poseen un corazón valeroso y mucha determinación. Podrían provocarte serios problemas.

N´astarith lo miró fijamente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, mi señor.

La demoníaca figura llameante sonrió con entera satisfacción y, tras un instante, desapareció. Una vez que el Amo de las Tinieblas se hubo ido, una llama maléfica iluminó los ojos rojos de N´astarith.

—Los Caballeros Celestiales no significan nada para mí —murmuró en voz baja mientras las guerreras Khan lo escuchaban sin atreverse a levantar sus cabezas—. Eso no tiene la menor importancia. Extenderé mi dominio hacia todos los universos. Haré de mi persona el único dios. Y entonces... .

—¿Y entonces, mi señor? —le preguntó Eneri, alzando la mirada levemente.

Pero N´astarith sólo sonrió, mirando hacia el frente. Se notó que cuando hizo eso, la ambición era como una fría luz en su semblante.

_Continuará... ._


	51. UN TRAGO AMARGO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO L**

**UN TRAGO AMARGO**

_Torre de Tokio._

Hikaru Shidou estaba inquieta y se sentía temerosa. Llevaba ya varias noches sufriendo de pesadillas y aún desconocía la razón. En sus sueños siempre veía como la tierra de Céfiro era presa de la destrucción debido a los actos de una malvada sombra de ojos rojos que nunca llegaba a identificar plenamente.

Se sentía descorazonada y preocupada. La última vez que había tenido pesadillas relacionadas con Céfiro había sido dos años atrás; antes de su batalla con la maligna criatura conocida como Deboner. Desde aquel entonces su vida había sido normal y no había existido nada que la perturbara hasta entonces.

Hikaru se acercó a una de las ventanas y suspiró. El ocaso estaba a punto de terminar. No sabía exactamente que razón la había llevado nuevamente a la Torre de Tokio; quizás era porque el lugar le traía innumerables recuerdos de sus amigas Umi y Fuu, y de sus aventuras en el mundo mágico de Céfiro. Necesitaba pensar en cosas que le fueran agradables y olvidarse de sus pesadillas.

—Es curioso como pasa el tiempo —musitó para sí, contemplando la ciudad—. Ya han pasado dos años desde que volvimos de Céfiro. ¿Cómo estará todo por allá?

Espero que todos se encuentren bien, pensó, viendo los rostros de Lantis, Guru Clef y Ferio suspendidos en el horizonte delante de ella, sus sonrisas y enormes ojos. Todo.

—¿Hikaru? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas—. No puedo creerlo, tú también viniste.

Desconcertada, la chica se volvió sobre sus talones. Una sonrisa iluminó plenamente su rostro cuando sus ojos se toparon con las caras de sus amigas Fuu Huonouji y Umi Ryuzaki.

—¡Umi, Fuu! —exclamó alegremente—. ¡Que alegría verlas!

Las tres chicas se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

—Hikaru —musitó Fuu—. Cuando te vimos parada frente a nosotras, no pude creerlo.

—Es verdad, Hikaru —convino Umi, separándose de sus amigas—. Esta si que es una verdadera coincidencia.

Hikaru dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de alivio.

—Amigas, verlas aquí me trae tantos recuerdos —murmuró—. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos —hizo una pausa y llevó su mirada de regreso a la ventana—. Y de donde partimos a nuestra aventura en Céfiro.

—Ya han pasado dos años desde que estuvimos allá —comentó Fuu con cierto halo de preocupación en su voz—. ¿Creen que todos se encuentre bien?

Umi sonrió dulcemente.

—Pero que cosas dices, Fuu —murmuró—. Por supuesto que todos se encuentran bien, ¿lo olvidas? Ahora ellos son dueños de su propio destino.

Hikaru se acercó a una barandillas y apoyó sus manos sobre el frío metal. Las palabras de sus amigas la habían hecho recordar las pesadillas.

—Tienes razón —asintió Fuu, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Y dinos, Hikaru, ¿qué te trajo por aquí? —le preguntó Umi sin ocultar su curiosidad—. ¿Acaso quedaste de verte con alguien o algo así?

Hikaru Shidou llevó su rostro hacia ella, esbozando una mirada sombría.

—En realidad, necesitaba distraerme un poco.

Umi y Fuu no necesitaban de magia para adivinar que algo raro le sucedía a su amiga. Conocían a Hikaru perfectamente y sabían que aquella mirada significaba que algo malo estaba pasando.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Hikaru? —le inquirió Fuu con preocupación—. Vamos, cuéntanos, por favor.

La chica pelirroja se apresuró a desviar la mirada en otra dirección. En realidad no deseaba preocupar a sus amigas con aquellos extraños sueños relacionados con Céfiro.

—No, no es nada —musitó.

Umi se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hikaru. No era la primera vez que su amiga intentaba ocultarles algo bajo el pretexto de no querer verlas preocupadas.

—Hikaru, cuando estuvimos en Céfiro tú no nos dijiste que ya habías soñado con Deboner y con Nova, ¿lo olvidas? Dijiste que a partir de entonces ya no nos ocultaría nada.

Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior. Era verdad, luego de lo ocurrido en Céfiro, se había prometido no volver a esconderles nada. Volvió la mirada hacia Umi y sus ojos temblaron.

—Lo que sucede es que he tenido pesadillas relacionadas con Céfiro —murmuró con un poco de dificultad—. Pesadillas en las que Céfiro es destruido por una sombra.

Fuu y Umi abrieron los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió hasta el último centímetros de su cuerpo a cada una.

—¿Hikaru, hablas en serio? —le preguntó Fuu, negándose a creer eso.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Si, por eso vine a la Torre de Tokio —les explicó—. Deseaba convencerme a mí misma que esas pesadillas no significan nada —hizo una pausa y suspiró angustiada—. Sin embargo, no puedo entender porque me siento con miedo.

Fuu no supo ni que decir. Las palabras de Hikaru la habían dejado completamente perpleja. ¿Realmente algo malo estaba por suceder o aquellos sueños sólo eran producto del inconsciente de su amiga? Después de todo no era raro que alguien tuviera pesadillas, incluso ella misma las había tenido algunas veces.

—Vamos, Hikaru —dijo, tratando de confortarla—. Quizás no sea nada, algunas veces la tensión acumulada puede ocasionar que tengamos problemas. Acabamos de entrar a la preparatoria, quizás la nostalgia del pasado tenga algo que ver.

Hikaru esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió.

—Si, quizás sea eso, Fuu —musitó—. Pero aun así, todavía siento miedo.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Umi, intentando de forzar una sonrisa—. Fuu tiene razón, Hikaru. Esos sueños no deben atemorizarte tanto.

Se produjo un silencio mientras las tres chicas se miraban unas a otras.

Umi no quiso decir nada más, pero al igual que Hikaru y Fuu estaba realmente preocupada. Trataba de mostrarse serena y tranquila, pero interiormente no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí misma si en realidad Céfiro estaba en peligro. ¿Acaso Deboner habría vuelto para cobrar venganza?

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó intentando escucharse alegre—. ¿Por qué no vamos al nuevo centro comercial? Estoy segura de que sí nos distraemos en otra cosa, podremos ayudar a Hikaru.

Fuu asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —convino—. Además, papá me dijo que me comprara algo de ropa nueva y eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer.

Hikaru sonrió con felicidad. Le era bastante grato ver como sus amigas se preocupaban por ella. Antes de irse, lanzó una última mirada a la ventana para contemplar el cielo nocturno que ya había cubierto por completa la ciudad. No supo la razón, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando en la distancia vio algo parecido a una estrella fugaz recorrer el firmamento.

_Águila Real 5._

Andrea Zeiva penetró al puente de mando seguida por Sailor Moon, Asiont, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Galaxia y las demás Sailors Senshi. Una vez adentro, Uranus y Neptune se apartaron del grupo y se quedaron en un apartado rincón donde permanecieron en completo silencio.

En cuanto Rodrigo vislumbró el rostro de su prima, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó para darle la bienvenida.

—Dios mío, pensé que te habíamos perdido —declaró con voz trémula.

Andrea se separó de él y le obsequió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿En dónde se encuentra el Devastador imperial?

—Se marchó hace como medio megaciclo —explicó Rodrigo—. Fue una maniobra bastante inesperada. Simplemente encendió sus motores y se marchó. Ignoramos sí volvió a nuestra dimensión o sí fue en búsqueda de otra gema.

—¿Así que se fue la nave imperial, eh? —Asiont se acercó—. Esa es una buena noticia, ¿no?

Rodrigo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero era verdad. De alguna manera su amigo Asiont Ben-Al había logrado trasladarse hasta aquel universo.

—¡Asiont! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, pero ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta este universo? —guardó silencio y reparó en sus ropajes—. Ahora pareces un verdadero Caballero Celestial, me imagino que así fue como lo lograste, ¿verdad?

—Preferiría explicártelo después, Rodrigo. Ahora lo más importante es regresar a nuestra dimensión cuanto antes. Por cierto, quizás te parezca una locura, pero Jesús Ferrer se encuentra a bordo de la nave y lo llevaremos con nosotros.

El general Carrier abrió los ojos enormemente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. El sólo imaginar que el poderoso príncipe de los meganianos se encontraba con ellos le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Jesús Ferrer con nosotros? —titubeó temeroso—. Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? No existe guerrero que pueda derrotarlo, ni prisión que pueda contenerlo. ¿No me están jugando una broma, cierto?

Andrea tomó la palabra para intervenir.

—Azmoudez y Azrael lo están custodiando —le informó—. Les pedí que lo llevaran a uno de los camarotes de la nave pese a que no están muy de acuerdo en que lo hayamos puesto bajo arresto.

Rodrigo aún abrigaba muchas dudas al respecto. ¿Qué hacía el príncipe meganiano entre ellos? ¿Qué había ocurrido con la gema y los guerreros imperiales? ¿Cómo es que Asiont había aparecido en ese universo? De repente cayó en cuenta en las misteriosas jóvenes de minifalda que acompañaban a su prima, además del individuo de smoking.

—Oigan, ¿quiénes son todas ellas? —preguntó de golpe, refiriéndose a Sailor Moon y su peculiar grupo de Sailor Senshi—. ¿Acaso pasaron por una secundaria o algo así?

—Ellas son las Sailor Senshi y él es Tuxedo Kamen —aclaró Andrea—. Cuando estuvimos en problemas, ellas nos ayudaron.

Rodrigo se aclaró la garganta y no desperdició la oportunidad para tratar de hacerse el galán.

—Eh, bienvenidas al_ Águila Real 5_ —declaró con voz gutural—. Yo soy el general Rodrigo Carrier, al mando del doceavo ejército del planeta Mintor. Es un honor.

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus se miraron entre sí, sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, señor —murmuró Jupiter, tomándose la nuca.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró Mars, haciendo una breve inclinación.

Sailor Venus, por su parte, volvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas del puente para contemplar las nubes en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la imagen de Jesús Ferrer de su mente.

_Armagedón_.

Las puertas de la cámara del trono se abrieron por la mitad y una comitiva de guardias fuertemente armados escoltaron a José Zeiva, al general Luis Carrier y el capitán Jasanth hasta la presencia del oscuro amo de Abbadón.

Sentado en su trono, N´astarith permanecía inmóvil con la mirada puesta en los altos dirigentes del imperio endoriano que se acercaban. A sus costados, Belcer, Eneri, Suzú, Bal, Sarah, Allus, Kali y dos Khans más que José Zeiva nunca había visto antes aguardaban en silencio. También Mantar se encontraba ahí junto con otros comandantes de la armada imperial de Abbadón.

—Bienvenido, José Zeiva —dijo N´astarith una vez que los dirigentes del imperio endoriano estuvieron frente a él—. Disculpa la rudeza de mis guardias, pero todo obedece a una razón.

José observó al emperador abbadonita con los ojos inyectados de furia. Se separó de Jasanth y Luis y avanzó un paso, mostrándose desafiante. Dos docenas de guardias de elite le apuntaban con sus armas.

—Esto es inadmisible, N´astarith, inadmisible —protestó José mientras su primo lo veía temeroso de lo que pudiera llegar pasar por aquella insolencia—. ¿Se puede saber que demonios sucede aquí? Estaba desayunando en mis habitaciones cuando de repente tus soldados se presentaron y me pusieron bajo arresto. Desde entonces he permanecido encerrado en mis cuarteles y quiero que sepas que sí no mate a tus guardias fue porque no quise crearme más problemas. Ahora, exijo saber ¿qué rayos sucede en _Armagedón_?

Se produjo un breve momento de absoluto silencio. Mantar desvió la mirada hacia el emperador de Abbadón en espera de su reacción. Belcer, por su parte, se puso tenso al igual que Kali.

—Los meganianos nos han traicionado —declaró N´astarith con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira—. Hace poco el Devastador Estelat _Tammuz_ volvió a nuestra dimensión y para nuestra sorpresa nos enteramos de que tu amigo Jesús Ferrer nos había traicionado. Por culpa de él, la Alianza ahora tiene en su poder una de las gemas sagradas.

Aquella noticia impactó completamente a José. Ciertamente, aquella era una sorpresa nueva y desconcertante que alteraba sus planes por completo. Sabía que Jesús recelaba de los planes de N´astarith y que de hecho no le simpatizaba la alianza hecha entre sus imperios, pero no imaginaba que decidiera traicionarlo, al menos no de esa manera tan estúpida.

—No puedo creerlo —alcanzó a murmurar—. ¿Por qué rayos Jesús haría algo así?

—Pues créelo, zoquete —dijo Eneri de pronto, sumándose a la conversación—. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ese gusano nos traicionó y luego ayudó a los de la Alianza Estelar a deshacerse de nosotras.

Luis Carrier se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Ahora estaba seguro de que ellos pagarían los platos rotos que la traición de Jesús Ferrer había provocado. Después de todo, José era su amigo y por lo mismo sería el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

—Ferrer atacó a mis Khans y dejó que tu hermana y un Caballero Celestial de nombre Asiont se apoderaran de la gema sagrada de "Iod" —continuó N´astarith—. Sabes tan bien como yo, que sin una de las gemas el Portal Estelar seguirá funcionando como hasta ahora. En otras palabras, no podremos usarlo para llegar al universo de la emanación como queríamos originalmente.

José bajó la mirada. Se juró a sí mismo que sí tenía la oportunidad, explicaría que él no sabía nada de esa traición y que por supuesto no tenía nada que ver.

N´astarith se dejó caer en su trono, seguro de que tenía el pleno control de la situación.

—Poco después de la llegada del Devastador_Tammuz_, los príncipes Armando y David Ferrer escaparon de _Armagedón_. Esto sólo confirmó mis sospechas, así que ordene la alerta general y despache a mis guerreros para encargarse personalmente de este problema.

—¿David y Armando escaparon de aquí? —repitió José sin atreverse a levantar la mirada—. ¿Y que fue de Francisco? ¿Él también escapó?

El emperador de Abbadón llevó su mirada hacia Allus, quien sonrió malévolamente.

—Francisco Ferrer está muerto —declaró tras un instante de silencio—. Trató de destruir _Armagedón_, pero Allus lo derrotó rápidamente. Como podrás darte cuenta, los meganianos han alterado mis planes con esta sorpresiva traición.

José Zeiva levantó la cabeza y miró a N´astarith fijamente. A pesar de todo lo que se había dicho sobre los poderes de los Khans, le costaba trabajo creer que Francisco hubiera sido derrotado y que ahora estuviera muerto.

—Ahora entiendo —murmuró lentamente—. Por eso percibí que su aura desapareció hace algunos ciclos. Yo pensé que eso era porque había salido de la estación... eso significa que esa enorme manifestación de energía que desapareció era de ... .

—Fue el instante en que ese miserable viejo murió —dijo Allus, terminando la frase por él—. Ahora que Francisco Ferrer está muerto y que los Meganianos nos han traicionado miserablemente comprenderás que tu lealtad esta en duda.

El emperador de Endoria giró la cabeza hacia el Khan.

—Eso es absurdo, yo nada tengo que ver —Se volvió un instante hacia N´astarith—. Sí yo fuera parte de esa traición habría escapado junto con David y Armando.

—O a lo mejor no tuviste el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo —sugirió Suzú sin molestarse en ocultar el desprecio que sentía por él—. También puede ser que hayas decidido quedarte para tener una coartada perfecta.

José le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero eso sólo sirvió para que la Khan de la Banshee se sintiera satisfecha por sus palabras. Aunque casi nadie lo sabía, Suzú detestaba en secreto a José Zeiva y a los demás terrícolas, y nada en el universo le hubiera hecho más feliz que presenciar la muerte de ellos en ese momento.

—Como sea, Allus tiene razón —convino N´astarith provocando que Luis empezara a sudar—. Nada me impide mandarlos a ejecutar y luego arrojar sus cuerpos al espacio para que floten por toda la eternidad.

El pánico más absoluto se adueñó de Luis Carrier. Comenzó a temblar y miró horrorizado a su primo. Jasanth, por su parte, miró a los guardias que los rodeaban y empezó a encomendar su alma al Creador. Quizás su emperador tenía suficiente poder como para derrotar a todos esos soldados, pero de ninguna manera podría con los Khans. Sencillamente no había escape.

—No hablaras en serio —dijo José, experimentando una sensación de temor que le bajó hasta el vientre—. Yo he colaborado mejor que nadie... yo te entregué el Portal Estelar que tanto buscabas.

Bal, Allus y Belcer empezaron a acercarse.

—Esto les va a doler, no vayan a gritar —masculló Allus, mostrándose amenazador.

_Santuario de Atena._

Tiamat incrementó su velocidad y aceleró su carrera hacia la cima. Su percepción indicaba que los guerreros Celestiales y los Santos de Oro que aún quedaban con vida estaban muy cerca de ellos por lo que llegar hasta donde se encontraba la gema era prioritario. De pronto, percibió una presencia que lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo con desagrado.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró sin dejar de volar—. Ese maldito de Dohko de Libra y ese tal Seiya siguen con vida.

—¿Dohko y Seiya? —repitió Aicila, aumentando su velocidad hasta emparejarse con Tiamat en el vuelo—. ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos mientras estuviste combatiendo a Mu .

Tiamat la miró con el rabillo del ojo, incómodo con aquel comentario.

—Cierra la boca, recuerda que salvé tu asquerosa existencia —le espetó mientras pasaban por encima del onceavo templo—. Sólo espero que los soldados y los androides de combate lleguen a tiempo.

Sombrió, por su parte, miró hacia atrás por abajo de su antepecho. Era extraño, pero había una aura que curiosamente ya había sentido antes, aunque no podía ubicar el lugar exacto en donde la había sentido.

_"Esta aura no es muy poderosa, pero ya la había percibido"_, pensó.

Los guerreros imperiales continuaron su camino, dejando tras de sí una larga estela de energía que se desvaneció rápidamente.

_Casa de Leo._

Mu y Shiryu se detuvieron en la entrada del quinto templo donde encontraron a Airoria de Leo, quien ya los estaba esperando para unírseles.

—¡Mu, Shiryu! —exclamó Aioria apenas los vio—. Los he estado esperando.

—¿Qué ha pasado con esos guerreros? —le preguntó Shiryu.

—Yo maté a varios de ellos —les informó Aioria—. Pero mucho me temo que han conseguido pasar por el templo de Virgo —volvió la vista hacia el interior del templo de Leon y continuó—. Hace unos instantes, percibí un cosmos gigantesco desaparecer. Creo que se trataba del cosmos de Shaka.

Mu cerró sus ojos y asintió sombríamente con la cabeza.

—Yo también lo sentí...

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —les inquirió Shiryu con desesperación—. Debemos seguir hacia delante para ayudar a Milo.

—Espera, Shiryu —le calmó Aioria—. Milo ha dejado el templo de Escorpión.

El Santo del Dragón enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Su cosmos desapareció del templo hace unos momentos —prosiguió Aioria—. Aún ignoró la razón, pero ha ido hacia el Salón del Gran Maestro.

Mu avanzó unos cuantos pasos dentro del templo de Leo, dándoles la espalda. Se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos.

—Es claro —murmuró—. Milo ha preferido ir hacia el Salón del Gran maestro para ayudar a Atena —hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada para ver más allá de Aioria y Shiryu. Varios cosmos se estaban acercando rápidamente—. Percibo un cosmos que pertenece al antiguo maestro de Libra y otro que pertenece a Seiya.

Aioria y Shiryu se volvieron inmediatamente hacia sus espaldas. Lo que su compañero afirmaba era cierto, los cosmo de Dohko y Seiya todavía estaban ardiendo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Aún estaban vivos.

—¡Es verdad! —asintió Shiryu sin ocultar su alegría—. Pensé que el antiguo maestro había muerto en la casa de Aries, pero ahora veo que me equivoque.

Aioria esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de los guerreros que atacaban el Santuario lo hizo recordar quien era y donde estaba.

—Mu, Shiryu, debemos ir inmediatamente hacia el Salón del Gran Maestro —les sugirió—. No puedo explicarlo, pero puedo sentir como el cosmos de tres de esos guerreros están a punto de llegar a donde se encuentra Atena.

El Santo de Aries cerró sus ojos y se sumió en sí mismo; abrió los ojos de repente y dijo:

—Es cierto, se mueven a una velocidad increíble... .

Shiryu asintió con la cabeza. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio a Cadmio, Astro, Casiopea, Lance y Eclipse pasando volando por encima de sus cabezas, llevando tras de sí dos enormes esferas de luz rojiza.

—¡Por Atena! —exclamó Aioria sin creer en lo que sus ojos veían—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Lo ignoró, pero sentí los cosmos de Seiya y Dohko entre ellos —murmuró Mu en tono pensativo—. Creo que iban en una de esas extrañas esferas.

El Santo de Leo llevó el rostro hacia el de Aries.

—Quizás los guerreros que nos atacaron también puedan volar por los aires —especuló—. Eso explicaría porque se mueven tan rápido.

Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando lo sucedido en el templo de Aries.

—Es cierto. Cuando Tiamat me retó a luchar, sus compañeros pasaron volando por encima de mi Casa.

Aioria levantó un puño con furia.

—Ahora que el cosmos que protegía el Santuario ha desaparecido, esos miserables han de estar volando para llegar al Salón del Gran Maestro.

El Santo de Oro de Aries bajó la mirada. No había que ser un genio para saber que yendo por el camino escalonado tardarían al menos una hora en llegar al Salón del gran maestro. Sólo había una manera de llegar instantáneamente y nadie en el mundo lo sabía mejor que él.

—Aioria, Shiryu —los llamó—. La única manera de atravesar el resto de las Doce Casas es teletransportandonos.

—Tienes razón, Mu —convino Aioria con renovado optimismo—. Así llegaremos inmediatamente.

Shiryu sonrió confiadamente y se acercó.

—Ahora recuerdo que tú puedes hacer la telatransportación, Mu.

El Santo de Aries asintió con la cabeza y les extendió las manos.

—Sujétense de mis manos —les pidió al tiempo que un aura dorada empezó a envolver su cuerpo—. Ya no queda mucho tiempo... ignoró quienes sean las personas que están ayudando a Seiya y al antiguo maestro de Libra, pero algunos de ellos poseen cosmos muy poderosos.

—Yo también pude sentirlos —confesó Shiryu mientras la energía de Mu lo rodeaba lentamente—. Sin embargo no eran cosmos malignos. Quizás sean amigos.

—Eso lo averiguaremos después —murmuró Aioria tomando la mano que Mu le ofrecía—. Vamos, Mu, llévanos al Salón del Gran Maestro.

El Santo de Aries asintió con la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos hundiéndose en sí mismo y después bajó la cabeza, emanando un aura de color dorado que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

—¡Ese es el lugar! —anunció Tiamat, señalando un enorme templo que había al final de las doce casas—. Pensé que habían dicho que sólo había doce templos de camino hasta la cima, pero ese de ahí es el número trece.

—Caray —murmuró Sombrío mirando el lugar que el líder de los Khans les indicaba—. Trece... mala suerte.

Siguiendo a las ordenes de Tiamat, los guerreros imperiales descendieron frente al Salón del Gran Maestro. Había silencio y no se veía la presencia de vigilantes o guardias.

Aicila, por su parte, accionó su escáner visual para comprobar si había rastro de alguna gema estelar. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro cuando el aparato finalizó su función.

—La gema se encuentra justo dentro de ese templo —afirmó—. Sólo tenemos que entrar y tomarla.

Tiamat llevó su rostro hacia ella para observarla con indiferencia.

—Percibo tres presencias poderosas dentro de ese templo, quizás se trate de más Santos dorados.

Sombrío se golpeó una palma con el puño, efusivamente.

—Bien, tal parece que se trata de una fiesta de bienvenida —murmuró—. Vayamos por ellos.

Talión, por su parte, sonrió malévolamente y llevó su mirada de regreso hacia el templo que los esperaba más adelante. Antes de que Tiamat diera la orden de atacar, el Khan de las Llamas corrió hacia el templo decidido a invadirlo.

Pero antes de que los imperiales pudiera dar más de tres pasos hacia delante, dos jóvenes embestidos con armaduras de bronce les salieron al paso para detenerlos. Se trataban de Nachi e Ichi.

—¡Alto! —gritó Nachi—. ¡No los dejaremos avanzar más!

Talión los evaluó con la mirada. No llevaban armaduras doradas por lo que supuso que obviamente no formaban parte del grupo de los Santos de oro. Frunció el entrecejo con irritación. Aquellos sujetos no poseían un aura poderosa.

—Mi nombre es Nachi —dijo un joven revestido con una armadura—. Soy el Santo del Lobo.

—Y yo soy Ichi, el Santo de Hidra —declaró el otro, haciendo una serie de extraños movimientos con sus brazos—. No dejaremos que vayan con la diosa Atena.

Talión los miró malévolamente y soltó una risita.

—¡No me fastidien, babosos! —exclamó en voz alta, liberando una poderosa aura de aspecto llameante que los arrojó volando hacia atrás.

Nachi e Ichi se estrellaron con las paredes del templo y tras un momento cayeron al suelo, dejando dos enormes boquetes tras de sí. En cuestión de segundos, los dos Santos de bronce habían quedado fuera de combate.

Talión colocó las manos en su cintura y miró a aquellos Santos con absoluto desprecio. No podía entender como es que un par de sujetos con tan poco poder se atrevían a enfrentarlos. Seguramente ellos no poseían la habilidad de la percepción.

—Vaya, estos tipos no son la gran cosa por lo que se alcanza a ver.

—¿El Santo del Lobo? Vaya, ese debilucho le da una mala reputación a aquellos que ostentamos el Lobo como emblema —murmuró Sombrío con la mirada puesta en Nachi—. Aparte, es una lástima que no pude patearles el trasero a ambos.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando tres Santos más aparecieron en el camino de los guerreros imperiales.

—Miserables, Jabu Unicornio será su oponente —declaró uno de ellos que llevaba un casco del que sobresalía una especie de enorme cuerno—. Nosotros somos los Santos de Bronce... .

—¡Vamos! —gritaron los otros dos, lanzándose al ataque detrás de Jabu.

Sombrío los miró fijamente por una fracción de segundo. Una especie de sonrisa malévola le iluminó el rostro y enseguida sus ojos destellaron. Sin usar su escáner visual supo que aquellos Santos no tenían mucho poder y decidió hacerse cargo de ellos antes de que Tiamat o Aicila dispusieran lo contrario.

—Nosotros no perdemos el tiempo con la basura —murmuró, alzando una mano.

El Khan del Lobo desplegó el poder de su aura y se lanzó directamente contra Jabu y los demás Santos, esbozando una sonrisa de absoluta confianza. Antes de que el Santo de Unicornio y sus compañeros pudieran evitarlo, una especie de luz brillante se abalanzó sobre ellos y los golpeó varias veces por todo el cuerpo. Un segundo después, Sombrío estaba de pie a espaldas de todos ellos con el puño levantado.

El imperial bajó el brazo y, un instante después, los Santos de bronce restantes salieron disparados hacia arriba dando giros en el aire y finalmente caer con sus armaduras totalmente resquebrajada. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para ver a su enemigo abatirlos.

Sombrío se giró sobre sus talones para contemplar su obra.

—Buen trabajo, Sombrío —le felicitó Talión mirando a los desgraciados Santos de Bronce—. Barriste el suelo con esos babosos. Al parecer estos individuos son los Santos más débiles de todos.

El Khan del Lobo sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Estos tipos son un verdadero fraude. No me sirvieron ni para el arranque —murmuró con desprecio—. ¿Quiénes serán estos gusanos?

Tiamat extendió una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante, mostrando una reluciente esfera de energía. En realidad le tenía sin cuidado lo que sus compañeros hicieran con Jabu y los otros Santos de Bronce.

—A un lado —advirtió—. Voy a volar esa puerta.

El Khan del dragón disparó una ráfaga de energía que impactó en las puertas del Salón del Gran maestro, destruyéndolas con una violenta explosión que lanzó pedazos de madera en distintas direcciones.

Jabu alzó la mirada, pero el intenso dolor y el mareo que sentía le impedían moverse, mucho menos contraatacar. Los invasores penetraron en el templo sin prestarle ninguna atención.

—Atena —balbuceó antes de desmayarse.

Dentro del templo, los Khans y Kadena recorrieron rápidamente un largo pasillo que los condujo hasta unas enormes puertas adornadas con discretos toques dorados que parecían estar hechos de oro.

—Según mi escáner visual, la gema sagrada de "Lamed" se encuentra detrás de estas puertas —informó Aicila—. Las tres presencias poderosas que captamos también se encuentran ahí. Una de ellas posee un poder impresionante.

—Perfecto —masculló Sombrío—. Eso solamente significa una cosa: Diversión garantizada.

Talión junto sus muñecas, abrió sus manos de manera horizontal y las extendió hacia delante, descargando una violenta llamarada que destruyó las enormes puertas. Una enorme cortina de humo inundó el pasillo.

Tiamat y los otros avanzaron dispuestos a todo.

_Armagedón (Cámara del Trono)_

José Zeiva retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mirando temerosamente a todos a su alrededor. Era el fin, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

—No puedes hacernos esto, N´astarith... —alcanzó a murmurar—. Yo te entregué el Portal Estelar...

—Si, pero también conspiraste contra mí, José —le interrumpió N´astarith drásticamente—. ¿Acaso crees que no sabía nada sobre el proyecto Biodroide en el que trabajas secretamente?

—¿Sabías de ese proyecto? —preguntó José retrocediendo unos centímetros más—. ¿Cómo es que...

N´astarith asintió con la cabeza.

—También sé que ya tienes dos de esos biodroides terminados —hizo una pausa y continuó—. ¿Creíste que podrías engañarme? Además, esta el hecho de que el Celestial que supuestamente habías dejado al borde de la muerte en el planeta Noat sigue con vida y ahora se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte. Es hora de que pagues por tu torpeza.

José no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Asiont con vida? No, eso era sencillamente imposible

—¿Ese tal Asiont continua con vida? —inquirió incrédulo—. Pero sí Sepultura, Sigma y yo lo dejamos moribundo. Debe tratarse de un error. Eso no es posible.

—Puedes estar seguro de que él sigue con vida —afirmó Eneri—. Yo estuve a punto de mandarlo al otro mundo cuando tu amigo Ferrer nos envió hacia otra dimensión. Ese condenado tiene más suerte que una rata.

—Te lo suplicó, N´astarith —imploró José, mostrándose completamente desesperado—. Pondré a mis guerreros biodroides a tu disposición. Haré lo que tú me mandes.

El oscuro emperador de Abbadón pasó a través de sus guerreros, sonrió maliciosamente y alzó una mano, indicándoles a que se abstuvieran de atacar. Sus planes estaban saliendo según lo previsto y eso le proporcionaba una gran satisfacción.

—Esta bien, te daré una oportunidad... —comenzó a decir—, pero antes debes darme una prueba de lealtad.

Luis no pudo soportarlo un segundo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Juntó sus manos, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. En realidad estaba a punto de mojar los pantalones.

—Gracias, excelencia —balbuceó—. Sois generoso, prometo servios como nadie.

José miró a su primo con el rabillo del ojo y enarcó una ceja, molesto. Luis era un verdadero cobarde.

—¿Qué clase de prueba? —preguntó con desconfianza.

N´astarith pareció volverse más oscuro dentro de su capa. Sus ojos destellaron. Se volvió sobre talones y se sentó nuevamente en su trono, mirando a José fijamente.

—En estos momentos tu imperio pasa por una severa crisis, ¿no es así? —hizo una pausa y espero a que José asintiera con la cabeza—. A través de los ciclos estelares has desgastado tu ejército conquistando decenas de planetas y luchando con las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar. Sí hemos de ser sinceros, hace mucho que tu imperio debió caer y sí eso no ocurrió fue gracias a mí.

José le sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Apretó los puños y tragó saliva con dificultad. Lo que más le molestaba era que N´astarith tenía razón. Ciertamente, el imperio endoriano ya no era más que un triste recuerdo de lo que había sido en el pasado.

—Sí no fuera por el apoyo que te brinde desde el momento en que nos aliarnos, tu imperio habría sido derrotado por las fuerzas de la Alianza y en este momento no serías más que un fugitivo —prosiguió N´astarith—. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que renuncies a tu puesto como emperador y que el planeta Endoria pase a formar parte del imperio de Abbadón. Tú puedes ser el general en jefe de las fuerzas imperiales de Endoria y servir bajo mis ordenes.

José abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Por unos momentos imagino que estaba soñando. Que todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que una absurda pesadilla de la que se despertaría en cualquier momento. Después, la cruda realidad comenzó a imponerse.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te obsequie mi imperio? —preguntó molesto, aún a sabiendas de cual iba a ser la respuesta—. Me he desvivido por formarlo. He luchado como nadie por llevar la prosperidad a esos planetas.

—¿Un imperio dices? —preguntó el emperador burlonamente—. Un conjunto de planetas devastados por guerras absurdas y con millones de personas al borde de la rebelión no es lo que yo llamaría un imperio. Ese basurero no es lo que pregonas. Yo sí llevaré la prosperidad a esos mundos una vez que pasen a formar parte de Abbadón. Es un trago amargo no puedo negarlo, pero sí lo haces vivirás.

—Un momento —intervino Luis atrayendo la atención de N´astarith—. Sí lo que quieres es el imperio de mi primo, ¿por qué no simplemente lo tomas y ya? No hay necesidad de que José te lo entregue.

El emperador de Abbadón le sonrió algo divertido.

—No —dijo al fin—. Sí hiciera lo que me sugieres tendría a muchos militares y políticos disgustados que no tardarían en sublevarse. Verás, Luis, quizás no lo entiendas, pero

José hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire. Por un momento el deseo de mandar a N´astarith al demonio paso por su mente, pero sin el apoyo de Jesús y los meganianos no tenía la suficiente fuerza política y militar para negarse a aquel chantaje. El simple hecho de que no los hubieran matado todavía ya era toda una fortuna.

—¿Y si me niego? —inquirió, desafiante.

N´astarith se recargó en su trono.

—Entonces te destruiré —sentenció sin siquiera pensarlo—. Puedo tomar tu imperio por la fuerza y como te dije antes, ejecutarte aquí mismo. Pero si aceptas, podrás tener más poder del que tienes ahora, piénsalo, José.

Él lo pensó. Realmente no tenía muchas opciones de las que pudiera echar mano. Finalmente cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y colocó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Acepto... —murmuró—. Tú eres mi emperador ahora.

Jasanth suspiró con preocupación. Aquello no podía ser peor.

N´astarith dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. A partir de ese momento el imperio de Endoria pasaría a formar parte de Abbadón. Su plan para apoderarse de la galaxia estaba saliendo a la perfección.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia_

Los guerreros imperiales atravesaron el umbral de la entrada cubierto de humo y penetraron en la habitación principal del templo. Una larga alfombra de color rojo recorría todo el salón desde la entrada hasta el fondo de la habitación. Al final había una joven de larga cabellera sentada en un trono y dos Santos dorados colocados frente a ella. Se trataba de Saori Kido, Milo de Escorpión y Kanon de Géminis.

—¡Una chica! —exclamó Sombrío, mirando a Saori—. ¡Pero que nena!

—Ya llegaron —murmuró Milo, colocándose en guardia al mismo tiempo que Kanon—. Prepárate, Kanon.

Saori se levantó de su trono para mirar fijamente a los invasores. A juzgar por la expresión impasible de su mirada estaba bastante claro que no les tenía miedo.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —les preguntó, desafiante—. ¿A qué han venido?

Tiamat dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Esa maldita pregunta nos la han hecho en cada templo en el que hemos entrado y la verdad es que empieza a fastidiarme —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Nosotros somos los Khans y será mejor que te quites de nuestro camino sino quieres salir lastimada.

Milo dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

—¡Calla! —le ordenó—. ¡No blasfemes que es una diosa!

—¿Una diosa? —repitió Talión incrédulo.

—Así es. Ella es la diosa Atena —declaró Milo con severidad, mientras Tiamat observaba a Saori detenidamente—. Se dice que cada doscientos años la diosa Atena viene al mundo para combatir al mal.

—Lo lamento, pero yo no creo en los dioses —replicó Aicila, mirándolos con aburrimiento.

Kanon rió levemente y frunció el entrecejo con arrogancia.

—Vaya, los cobardes que dicen eso son los primeros en encomendarse a los dioses a la hora de morir.

La Khan de la Arpía le lanzó una mirada asesina. Apretó los dientes con ira creciente. No importaba lo que Tiamat ordenara, ese Santo iba a morir en sus manos.

Sombrío estaba ajeno a la conversación. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la delicada figura de Saori Kido. Realmente era una joven bastante hermosa, digna de estar entre sus mujeres.

—Oh si —musitó embelesado—. ¿No quieres ser mi novia?

Milo se interpuso en su camino rápidamente.

—Miserable blasfemo —le espetó con furia—. Te haré pagar con la vida por tu asquerosa insolencia.

El Khan del Lobo le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Iba a decirle que se callara cuando de pronto una de las paredes de la habitación explotó en mil pedazos. Todos volvieron la mirada al unísono hacia el sitio de la explosión. Kanon y Milo se pusieron en guardia, listo para cualquier imprevisto.

—¿Quienes osan interferir en nuestro camino? —preguntó Talión en voz alta, tratando de ver a través del polvo y el humo de la explosión—. ¿Eh? ¡Son... .

Eran Cadmio, Seiya, Dohko, Dai, Astroboy, Ranma, Ryoga y los otros que finalmente habían conseguido llegar hasta el Salón del Gran Maestro para detener a los Khans. Al verlos, Milo, Kanon y Saori decidieron permanecer a la expectativa.

—Al fin hemos llegado —murmuró Cadmio, atravesando el agujero con Hyunkel, Poppu, Astroboy, Dai y Casiopea atrás de él—. Malditos, Khans, pero ahora sí les llegó la hora de pagar por todo lo que han hecho.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Tiamat malévolamente—. Miren cuantos sujetos tan patéticos —volvió el rostro hacia sus camaradas—. Esto será realmente divertido.

—¡Es Seiya! —advirtió Milo, fijando su mirada en el Santo de Pegaso que penetraba al templo detrás de Moose.

Sombrío, por su parte, escudriñó con cuidado los distintos rostros de los recién llegados. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Ranma Saotome, el joven valiente que había osado desafiarlo en el dojo de los Tendo hace algunos días. Era imposible.

—¡¡No puedo creerlo!! —exclamó con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa—. ¡Es ese mocoso que se transforma en chica! ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

—¿El chico afeminado? —preguntó Kadena, riendo—. Miren, también están esos gusanos que se atrevieron a pelear conmigo y con Shield anteriormente. Menos mal que vinieron, así me ahorraron la tarea de buscarlos.

—No importa quienes sean todos ellos —dijo Tiamat, emocionado con la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar—. Estos sujetos no se nos comparan en lo absoluto y morirán como los perros que son.

_Continuará... ._


	52. VENCER O MORIR

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LI**

**VENCER O MORIR**

_A trescientos mil kilómetros de la Tierra._

Asiont se encontraba meditando frente a una pequeña ventana con vista hacia el espacio. Pronto la nave alcanzaría la velocidad necesaria para dar el salto dimensional y regresar a su propio universo. El planeta Tierra de aquella dimensión se veía más y más pequeño a cada momento.

Ahora debía pensar en lo siguiente que haría al volver al _Churubusco_. Podía optar, desde luego, entre quedarse con sus amigos para ayudar a combatir a los imperiales o regresar a Caelum para continuar con el entrenamiento que había dejado pendiente.

Ciertamente, había podido vencer a Sepultura y eso lo había hecho creer por un momento que sus poderes eran suficientes, que tenía la habilidad suficiente para vencer a los guerreros de Abbadón. Pero su encuentro con Eneri lo había hecho poner los pies en la realidad. Quizás podía ser un rival adecuado para un Khan, pero no para los Kha-Khans.

Suspiró preocupado. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de matar a Jesús Ferrer aun cuando éste los había ayudado en la lucha y de cierta forma le debía la vida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso sus deseos de venganza se estaban volviendo más fuertes que sus convicciones? De hecho, de no ser por Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus lo habría asesinado ahí mismo.

Debía controlar sus emociones. La próxima vez quizás no habría Sailors para detenerlo. Recordó su incidente en la misteriosa cueva que había conocido camino al Santuario de los Celestiales y no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor ante la posibilidad de transformarse en un ser maligno.

—¿Asiont? —la dulce voz de Sailor Mercury lo volvió a la realidad.

El Celestial se volvió hacia sus espaldas, encontrándose con la Sailor Senshi.

—Ami, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

Mercury atravesó el umbral de la puerta y dio algunos pasos dentro de la habitación.

—Andrea me dijo que estabas aquí —respondió—. Aun tengo algunas preguntas.

Asiont asintió con la cabeza. Claro, después de lo sucedido era bastante comprensible que Ami quisiera saber más sobre el enemigo que acechaba a su planeta y la batalla en la que ella y sus amigas se habían involucrado.

—¿Así que en realidad vienes de otro planeta? —inquirió la chica, tratando de iniciar la conversación.

Asiont hizo un breve encogimiento de hombros.

—Más bien de otro universo diferente a este, Ami, pero si de verdad te interesa saberlo en realidad provengo de un distante planeta llamado Endoria.

—¿Endoria? —repitió la Inner Senshi, arqueando una ceja.

—El universo de donde provengo es bastante parecido a este —explicó él—. De hecho existe un sistema solar idéntico al suyo; con sus todos planetas, un sol y una Tierra. Mi planeta se encuentra a miles de años luz de la Tierra.

Mercury estaba impresionada. No podía creer que aquellas teorías sobre los universos paralelos de las que había leído en algunos libros de física fueran tan acertadas. Era una verdadera sorpresa.

—¿Conoces el planeta Tierra de tu dimensión?

—¿Qué si la conozco? —inquirió Asiont en un tono cargado de ironía—. Claro que la conozco. Yo he estado ahí en dos ocasiones, es un mundo muy hermoso. La configuración geográfica es bastante similar.

—Esto es verdaderamente increíble —murmuró la Sailor impresionada—. ¿Iremos a la Tierra al llegar a tu universo .

Se produjo un tenso silencio.

—No —acabó diciendo Asiont—. La Tierra así como Endoria se encuentra bajó el dominio de N´astarith. Hace poco nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de huir de la Tierra para salvar la vida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mercury, casi enmudecida por la sorpresa.

—Mi galaxia y mi mundo pasan por momentos muy críticos, Ami —le dijo Asiont mirándola fijamente—. N´astarith posee un ejército muy poderoso que le ha permitido apoderarse de la mayor parte de la galaxia. Hasta ahora no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo. Es por eso que estamos en guerra con el imperio de Abbadón, pero esto no siempre fue así.

—Eso suena terrible —murmuró ella—. Es peor de que pensaba.

—De hecho es peor de que lo que te puedas imaginar —añadió el Celestial—. Por esta razón es que mis amigos y yo nos encontramos formando un gran ejército para atacar la base de operaciones militares N´astarith. El resultado de esta batalla podría cambiar el curso de la guerra y darnos la tan ansiada paz.

Mercury suspiró. Tal y como se lo había dicho Asiont, aquel conflicto superaba por completo su imaginación.

—Entonces, tú eres algo así como un soldado, ¿cierto?

Él dejó escapar una sonrisa sombría. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó una mano sobre la ventana por donde veía el planeta Tierra. Las palabras de la Inner Senshi lo habían hecho recordar por un momento lo que había sido su vida desde que tenía memoria.

—Antes fui un soldado imperial, luego un rebelde y ahora un Caballero Celestial.

Mercury no supo que decir. No podía ver el rostro de Asiont, pero a juzgar por el tono de su voz era claro que había tocado un tema que le era en parte desagradable.

—Yo... lo siento si te moleste... —titubeó tímidamente—. No fue mi intención... .

—Descuida —le interrumpió él—. No tiene importancia —hizo una pausa y se volvió otra vez hacia ella—. Tú no tienes la culpa de que mi vida no sea lo que yo hubiese querido que fuera, perdona.

—No tienes de que pedir perdón —dijo Mercury, esbozando una leve sonrisa que a Asiont le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo—. Y por cierto, no te había dado las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Esta vez fue Asiont quien se puso nervioso. Bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se iluminaban.

—Supongo que era mi deber. Los Celestiales hacemos ese tipo de cosas.

Mercury no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, esbozó una leve sonrisa e hizo un sencillo encogimiento de hombros. Asiont desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y observó que la velocidad de la nave había aumentado. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaban a punto de iniciar el salto dimensional.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Salón del Gran Maestro_

Aicila se llevó la mano izquierda a su escáner visual para evaluar el nivel de pelea de los recién llegados. Sin embargo, aun antes de que el aparato terminara de hacer el análisis, ya sabía de antemano que Seiya, Dohko y Cadmio eran los más poderosos del grupo gracias a su percepción.

—¿De dónde demonios salieron todos esos idiotas? —inquirió la Khan de la Arpía sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Los atuendos de esos dos... pertenecen a los Caballeros Celestiales.

Talión, por su parte, apagó su escáner visual y sonrió malévolamente. Sus ojos destellaron con expectación y rabia.

—¿Así que Caballeros Celestiales, eh? Recuperaremos la gema "Lamed" y los mataremos a todos. Así acabaremos con dos pájaros de una sola pedrada.

—Ni lo sueñes, maldito Khan —vociferó Cadmio con insolencia—. Nosotros seremos quienes los mandaremos al mismo infierno. No crean que les tenemos miedo.

—Deja de decir esa clase de tonterías —rebatió Talión divertido—. El príncipe Saulo y sus discípulos dijeron lo mismo y no pudieron hacer nada contra la fuerza de Tiamat, Sepultura y Kali. Una vez que los exterminemos a todos, el gran N´astarith nos recompensará por nuestra excelente labor.

—¿Saulo? —repitió Casiopea en voz baja.

De pronto Dai dio un paso al frente.

—No les será tan fácil derrotarnos —amenazó—. Ahora somos más fuertes que antes.

El Khan de las Llamas soltó una risotada.

—Vaya, vaya ¿y quién se supone que eres tú, mocos tonto? —le preguntó, conteniendo su carcajada—. ¿Acaso un guerrero de otro mundo que no conocemos? Como sea, quizás no conoces lo que somos capaces de hacer.

—Mi nombre es Dai —declaró el chico sin dejarse intimidar—. No dejaré que hagan de las suyas en este mundo.

Tiamat dirigió sus ojos hacia el niño guerrero.

—Con qué tú eres el famoso Dai, ¿eh? —murmuró mientras sonreía maliciosamente—. Eres justo como Sepultura y Lilith te describieron, aunque claro, yo te imaginaba un poco más alto —hizo una pausa y luego volvió el rostro hacia donde estaban Ranma, Ryoga y Moose—. Tú debes ser Ranma Saotome, ¿no?

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —le exigió Ranma, haciendo un violento ademán con el puño.

—También he escuchado algunas cosas sobre ti —le informó el Khan—. Estabas en el mundo donde Sombrío, Belcer y Sarah encontraron la tercera gema estelar —ladeó el rostro ligeramente para mirar esta vez a Astroboy—. Y tú estabas en el planeta donde el príncipe David, Kadena y Shield obtuvieron la quinta.

—Así es —murmuró Astroboyboy un tanto desconcertado—. ¿Cómo es que sabes todo acerca de nosotros?

—Seguramente ese canalla que está con ellos les ha de haber informado —teorizó Poppu, refiriéndose a Kadena.

El guerrero meganiano asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—En realidad no pensé que tuvieran el suficiente valor para continuar ayudando a la Alianza Estelar —Kadena alzó un puño al frente en una actitud amenazante—. Será todo un placer vengar a mis camaradas muertos por su culpa.

—Espera un momento, Kadena —le calmó Tiamat alzando una mano—. Según puedo darme cuenta, la Alianza Estelar ha podido seguirnos a todos los universos en los que hemos estado. Seguramente deben estar guiándose por medio de las ondas trans-warp que emiten las puertas dimensionales, ¿o no es así?

—Es no te importa, basura imperial —le espetó Cadmio, provocando que la sonrisa de Tiamat se esfumara de su rostro—. Lo único que importa aquí es que hemos venido a destruirlos.

En ese instante, Eclipse alzó un dedo para señalar a los Khans.

—Eso es verdad, malosos de telenovela barata. Antes que nada pelearán contra todos nosotros y no se crean que vencerán tan fácilmente. Quizás se lleven una sorpresa al pelear y no olviden que ya antes derrotamos a Sigma y a esa tal Lilith.

—Eso no es motivo de halago —afirmó Talión—. Sigma sólo era un Espía Estelar y Lilith era una estúpida.

Entretanto, mientras ambos grupos continuaban discutiendo, Milo desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes que acompañaban a Seiya y a Dohko. Ninguno de ellos era un Santo guerrero como él, pero por lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista todos habían venido a ayudar.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró para sí—. El antiguo maestro de Libra ha vuelto a ser joven. Su cosmos es inconfundible. Seguramente debe haber usado la legendaria técnica conocida como _Misopheta Menos_.

En ese momento, Ranma alargó un brazo para señalar a Sombrío, el maldito Khan que había raptado a Akane y lo había vencido en su propio mundo. Con sólo verlo nuevamente, el chico pudo sentir como la sangre hervía por todas sus venas.

—¡Miserable! ¡¿En dónde está Akane?! ¡Te exijo que me lo digas ahora mismo!

Una sutil sonrisa se insinuó en los labios del guerrero imperial. En realidad no esperaba encontrarse nunca más con aquel joven que se transformaba en chica con sólo tocar el agua fría. Aquella era una verdadera sorpresa.

—Creo que los de la Alianza Estelar deben estar desesperados —murmuró con desdén—. Ahora reclutan fenómenos y debiluchos para enfrentarnos, ¿qué será de este mundo en manos de semejante imbéciles?

Seiya llevó su mirada más allá de los imperiales y descubrió que afortunadamente Saori todavía estaba a salvo. Pero eso no era todo, lo más sorprendente fue ver que Milo y Kanon también estaban ahí.

—¡Milo! —exclamó en voz alta, llamando la atención del Santo dorado de Escorpión—. Que bueno que tú también estás aquí, pero ¿qué hace Kanon con ustedes?

—Eso lo discutiremos después, Seiya —le dijo el nuevo Santo de Géminis respondiendo por Milo—. Por ahora debemos pelear por Atena y para proteger el Santuario. Todavía ignoro quiénes son estos tipos, pero estoy seguro de que no se irán sin que tengamos una buena pelea.

El Santo de Pegaso asintió con la cabeza y llevó la mirada de regreso hacia el Khan del Dragón.

—Es verdad, yo me encargaré de Tiamat.

—¿Qué cosa has dicho? ¿Acaso olvidas que te derroté muy fácilmente la última vez? —le preguntó Tiamat sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio—. Mejor vete de aquí mientras puedas y deja que Dohko o Mu luchen conmigo, muchacho. Eso será más divertido y honorable para los Santos defensores de este santuario.

—¿Qué dices, maldito? —exclamó Seiya furioso—. No soy ningún cobarde, jamás huiría de una batalla.

En ese momento, una destello de luz iluminó el espacio vacío entre Seiya y los guerreros imperiales provocando el sobresalto de todos. Mu, Shiryu y Aioria acababan de teletransportarse hasta el salón del gran maestro.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó Casiopea, asumiendo una guardia.

Dohko llevó su rostro hacia ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se relajara.

—Tranquila, Casiopea, ellos son amigos nuestros —le informó—. Son Santos guerreros como nosotros y nos ayudarán a pelear contra el enemigo.

—¿Más santos? —preguntó Lance intrigado—. Ahora somos bastantes..

Una sonrisa de alegría iluminó el rostro de Seiya.

—¡Shiryu, Airoria, Mu! —exclamó alegremente—. ¡Ustedes también han venido!

El Santo del Dragón se volvió por encima del hombro para mirarlo.

—No esperarás que te dejemos solo, Seiya —Una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de Shiryu cuando descubrió la presencia de su antiguo maestro, Dohko de Libra, a lado de Seiya—. Maestro, no puedo creer que usted también esté a salvo. Creí que había muerto en el templo de Aries.

Dohko asintió.

—En realidad estuve en un grave peligro, Shiryu, pero en el último momento ellos me salvaron la vida —declaró, refiriéndose a Casiopea, Leona y los demás—. Según me dijeron cuando nos dirigíamos hacia aquí, ellos provienen de otro mundo y vinieron hasta el nuestro siguiendo a Tiamat y a sus aliados.

—¿Otro planeta? —repitió Shiryu algo contrariado.

—Ahora comprendo todo —dijo Mu—. Ellos son los portadores de las presencias que percibí cuando dejé la Casa de Aries.

—Catorce, quince, dieciséis sujetos —contó Tiamat mientras tanto—. Tal parece que nos superan en número, esto será muy interesante. Tenía tiempo en que no participaba en una batalla como la que estamos a punto de iniciar.

—Aunque la mayoría no son muy fuertes que digamos —dijo Sombrío, exhibiendo una leve sonrisa de confianza—. Los aplastaremos sin ninguna dificultad, Tiamat.

En ese momento, Airoria avanzó un par de pasos hacia los imperiales y levantó un puño.

—Miserables, no les permitiremos escapar. Ignoro qué razones tienen para atacar el Santuario de la diosa Atena, pero les advierto que ya no podrán abandonarlo con vida.

De pronto Aicila y Talión comenzaron a reír para sorpresa del Santo de Leo.

—¿Escapar de ustedes? —se burló la Khan de la Arpía—. No digas tonterías, Airoria, ¿crees que porque derrotaste a ese debilucho de Ogitál podrás vencernos a nosotros también? Eres un iluso.

Cansado de tanta charla, Cadmio desplegó su aura con fuerza arrojando ráfagas de aire en torno a él. Estaba listo para dar comienzo a la batalla y aniquilar a esos Khans para luego ir por la gema sagrada de los Titanes.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno de tanto parloteo! —exclamó con furia—. ¡Los derrotaré a todos!

Tiamat le miró fijamente.

—Posees un gran poder, Celestial, sin embargo, aún no has aprendido a aquietar tus emociones y eso será lo que propicie tu derrota. Debes saber que ya antes vencí al príncipe Saulo durante un combate que sostuvimos en el universo donde encontré la quinta gema sagrada. Tú y tus amigos no son la gran cosa comparados con él.

Cadmio avivó aún más su energía interna, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Qué dices, fanfarrón? —preguntó con los ojos inyectados de furia—. ¡Ahora verás, maldito!

El orgulloso Celestial se arrojó inmediatamente sobre el imperial dispuesto a derrotarlo. Alzó el puño hacia atrás y se preparó para golpear el rostro de Tiamat con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar la cara del Khan, el pie de éste se estrelló en su quijada lanzándolo hacia arriba violentamente. Cadmio se estrelló en el techo del templo y un segundo después, cayó al suelo pesadamente.

—¡No, no puede ser! —exclamó Lance, anonadado—. ¡Detuvo a mi hermano con un solo movimiento!

—¡Cadmio! —gritó Casiopea.

Ranma, Dai, Poppu, Ryoga y Eclipse se quedaron completamente atónitos sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de contemplar sus ojos. El orgulloso Cadmio había sido parado en seco con un solo golpe.

Tiamat, por su parte, sonrió satisfactoriamente y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

—Regla número 1: No ataques a ciegas.

Incapaz de contenerse por un minuto más, Seiya arremetió contra el líder de los Khans sin importarle nada.

—¡Ya cállate! _¡¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!! (Meteoro Pegaso)_

Casi al mismo tiempo, Aioria decidió sumarse al ataque en contra de Tiamat.

—¡Yo te ayudaré, Seiya! _¡Lightning Bolt! (Relámpago de Voltaje_

Aicila, Talión, Sombrío y Kadena saltaron en el aire, esquivando los veloces ataques de los Santos y disgregándose en distintas direcciones. Tiamat, por el contrario, se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mirando fijamente a sus enemigos. Usando su poderosa energía aúrica, el Khan formó una enorme esfera de fuerza a su alrededor para bloquear los ataques de Seiya y Aioria.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? —se mofó con una sonrisa en sus labios—. No me hacen ni cosquillas.

Seiya se quedó perplejo.

—No puede ser posible. Ni mi _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_ ni el _Lightning Bolt _de Aioria pudieron hacerle algo. Ese sujeto es realmente muy fuerte.

El Santo de Leo no dijo nada, pero pensó lo mismo. Aun así, la batalla apenas comenzaba. Extendió su puño, decidido a atacar nuevamente.

—¡A un lado, Seiya! —gritó—. Esto aún no termina.

Entretanto, Ranma y Ryoga saltaron en el camino de Sombrío decididos a sacarle el paradero de Akane por la fuerza si era necesario.

—¡No escaparás! —advirtió Ranma—. Dinos donde se encuentra Akane o te pesará.

El Khan del Lobo los miró con aburrimiento.

—No me fastidien, malditos insectos. Akane es una de mis mujeres ahora y por si no lo saben es muy feliz a mi lado.

Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada, apretó los puños y giró su rostro hacia Ryoga. Era hora de poner en práctica el plan que habían ensayado en la astronave _Churubusco_ mientras entrenaban.

—Hagámoslo, Ryoga —le dijo.

—Sí.

En una perfecta sincronía, cada uno de ellos juntó sus manos formando una esfera de luz entre sus plamas y luego la llevó hacia delante, lanzando una ráfaga de energía en contra del imperial.

—_¡Mouko Takabisha! (Huracán de Tigre)_ —gritó Ranma.

—_¡Shishi Hokoudan! (Rugido de León)_ —exclamó Ryoga.

Sombrío extendió ambos brazos, abrió sus manos y atrapó ambos ataques sin ninguna dificultad. Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron completamente petrificados. El Khan era demasiado enemigo para ellos dos solos.

—Dejen de hacer cosas inútiles, par de tontos —les dijo el Khan del Lobo—. Yo soy mucha pieza para ustedes —hizo una pausa, cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro y luego los bajó violentamente a sus costados, liberando con ello una fuerza invisible que arrojó a sus adversarios por los aires—. ¡Violan mi espacio personal!

Al ver lo sucedido, Eclipse y Lance se lanzaron rápidamente por los aires para rescatar a Ryoga y a Ranma antes de que Sombrío decidiera rematarlos.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó el espía, atrapando a Saotome en sus brazos,—. Me debes una, muchacho y pienso cobrármela.

Lance dio un rápido giro en las alturas y sujetó los brazos de Ryoga justo cuando éste estaba a punto de golpearse con una de las paredes.

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Sombrío les arrojó una mirada homicida. Levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante disparó varias ráfagas de luz decidido a borrarlos del cielo.

—¡Malditos! ¡No escaparán! —gritó mientras disparaba—. ¡No se muevan que no les puedo dar!

Eclipse se movió de lado a lado, esquivando por muy poco los ataques del Khan del Lobo. Ranma, por su parte, abrió enormemente los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza del cuello del espía mientras sentía un gran vacío en el estómago.

—¡Ah! ¡Cuidado con esa! —gritó Ranma—. ¡A la derecha ! ¡A la izquierda!

—¡Ya lo sé! —con todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo único que le faltaba a Eclipse era que alguien les estuviera dando consejos sobre como volar. Los disparos del Khan fueron haciendo más rápidos hasta que finalmente uno de ellos golpeó a Eclipse y lo derribó.

—¡Eclipse! ¡Ranma! —gritó Lance viendo lo sucedido.

Eclipse cayó de espaldas y rodó por los suelos hasta estrellarse al pie de una columna. Ranma por su lado, quedó tirado a unos centímetros del espía.

Lance soltó uno de los brazos de Ryoga y disparó una descarga láser en contra de Sombrío. Sin embargo, el Khan se deshizo del rayo con un acertado manotazo que lo desvió en otra dirección. El disparo fue a estrellarse contra una columna donde estalló provocando una lluvia de escombros.

Lance lo maldijo en silencio. Sus armas no le servían para nada en contra de un Khan, tal y como lo había comprobado durante su lucha con Lilith. Sólo le queda tratar de ponerse a salvo y que alguien más se hiciera cargo de aquel fulano.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —le preguntó Ryoga.

—¡Huir! —exclamó Lance, dándose la vuelta e iniciando la retirada.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos, Sombrío levantó su puño y les disparó una ráfaga de energía que los alcanzó en el aire. Lance y Ryoga se desplomaron sin control.

—¡Ustedes no harán nada! —festejó el imperial, viéndolos caer.

Aicila llegó hasta donde estaba Kanon. Al verlo de cerca, la Khan reconoció enseguida a armadura dorada que el guerrero que tenía enfrente estaba usando. Era el ropaje sagrado de Géminis, el mismo que había visto durante su travesía por el tercer templo.

—Así que tú eres el miserable que nos jugó esa mala broma en el templo de Géminis, ¿eh —le inquirió—. Con razón el aura que sentí en el templo de Cáncer era ligeramente diferente. Tú causaste las ilusiones en Géminis.

Kanon la miró desafiante. No había temor en sus ojos.

—Así es, mujer —El Santo sonrió con arrogancia—. Yo traté de detenerlos en el templo de Géminis, pero ten por seguro que esta vez sí lo lograré.

Aicila desplegó su aura y llevó sus manos hacia delante, atacando con su poderoso aire huracanado.

—Eso lo veremos, maldito. _¡Death Hurricane!_

El Santo de Géminis soltó una risita burlesca.

—Eso no me impresiona para nada —Juntó ambas muñecas con las manos abiertas—. _¡G__alaxian Explosion! (Explosión de Galaxias)._

De las palmas de Kanon surgieron varias esferas de luz que al hacer contacto con el aire huracanado explotaron liberando una gran cantidad de energía. El ataque de Aicila había sido completamente neutralizado.

Aicila no podía creerlo, pero era verdad.

—¡No puede ser! ¡bloqueaste mi poderoso viento huracanado!

De pronto, un aura dorada emanó del cuerpo de Kanon y lo envolvió por completo.

—Finalmente ha llegado la hora de lavar todos mis pecados.

La Khan imperial le lanzó una mirada asesina y se preparó para volver a la carga.

—Yo soy Aicila, la Khan de la Arpía y me encargaré de mandarte al infierno, asqueroso maldito.

Una especie de sonrisa surgió de los labios de Kanon. Sin decir nada más, el Santo de Géminis se arrojó sobre la Khan en una feroz acometida que prometía un verdadero combate a muerte.

Kadena agitó su larga cadena dorada en el aire, atrapando el diminuto cuerpo de Astroboy y haciéndolo caer al suelo abruptamente. El meganiano soltó una risotada.

—¡Ahora si las pagarás todas, insecto! —amenazó.

Astroboy estaba completamente enredado en la cadena, pero eso no le impedía defenderse. Se volvió hacia su enemigo y le apuntó con un dedo índice, disparando una descarga láser. Kadena estaba tan concentrado en su idea de victoria que no vio venir el rayo. El rayo láser lo golpeó en el rostro, cegándolo momentáneamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! —gritó, llevándose las manos a los párpados—. ¡No puedo ver!

Aprovechando el golpe de suerte que se le presentaba, Astroboy se levantó y sujetó fuertemente las cadenas que lo aprisionaban para jalar al meganiano y lanzarlo fuertemente contra una de las columnas.

El cuerpo de Kadena se estrelló de espalda contra uno de los pilares y cayó pie de este, dejando un enorme boquete tras de sí.

—Te lo merecías —sentenció un triunfante Astroboy.

El meganiano se puso de pie completamente furioso.

—¡Estás muerto! —declaró—. ¡Maldita chatarra!

De repente, Poppu apareció por una esquina seguido de Moose.

—Es mi turno de atacar, amigos —anunció el mago, llamando la atención de Kadena—. Esta vez no te será tan fácil como la última vez, malvado.

Kadena lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente se volvió hacia él, atacándolo con su veloz cadena de oro.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —El meganiano no podía creer que Poppu fuera tan tonto como para volver a pelear con él después de haberlo derrotado con anterioridad—. Esta vez te mandaré a que conozcas la puerta del infierno, mequetrefe.

—¡Cuidado, Poppu! —le advirtió Astroboy.

Pero a pesar de que estaba en serios aprietos, la sombra casi imperceptible de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Poppu.

—Está vez te tengo una sorpresa... —Juntó ambas muñecas y colocó las manos abiertas de manera horizontal—. _¡Inonasun!_

Una potente ráfaga de poder mágico abandonó las manos de Poppu y se dirigió velozmente hacia Kadena, rechazando la cadena de oro. Viendo lo que se le venía encima, el meganiano separó sus piernas y extendió ambas manos hacia delante decidido a contener el ataque del mago.

—¡Insolente! —gritó segundos antes de que el rayo se estrellara en sus manos.

Una potente explosión engulló por completo el cuerpo del guerrero real de Megazoar. Poppu no pudo contener su alegría. Al fin había podido a aprender a usar el poderoso hechizo conocido como _Inonasun._

—¿Cómo hiciste eso, Poppu? —le preguntó Astroboy, visiblemente desconcertado.

El joven mago se irguió orgullosamente. Se sentía como nunca y lo único que faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto era que su eterna amiga Maam lo hubiera visto en ese momento.

—Ah, no fue tan difícil para alguien con yo —presumió.

Moose sujetó sus gafas para enfocar su visión. Detrás de la cortina de humo levantada por el ataque de Poppu todavía podía distinguirse una silueta que se mantenía en pie.

—Eh, Poppu —le dijo, picándole la espalda—. Me parece que todavía sigue ahí.

El mago se volvió hacia el sitio de la explosión y lo siguiente que miró lo dejó petrificado. Kadena no tenía ni un rasguño.

—Te aplastaré, pigmeo descolorido —le espetó el meganiano furioso.

Poppu tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sentía como se le erizaban los cabellos. Ahora si estaba metido en un verdadero problema.

Aioria concentró todo su cosmos y comenzó a atacar al Khan del Dragón con una serie de rápidos golpes a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Tiamat podía bloquear todos los ataques siguiendo su velocidad sin ningún problema. Era un duelo entre dos grandes titanes.

El Santo de Leo continuó atacando hasta que finalmente el guerrero imperial lo despachó contra una columna de un certero rodillazo que le dio en el estómago.

—Ustedes no son nada para mí —se mofó el invencible Khan. Extendió un brazo, señalando el cuerpo de Aioria con sus dedos índice y cordial—. ¡Nada!

Un meteorito de luz del tamaño minúsculo brotó de sus puntas y se dirigió velozmente hacia el rostro del Santo de Leo. Sin embargo, antes de que el disparo pudiera alcanzar su blanco, Shiryu se interpuso en su camino protegiendo a Aioria con su escudo del dragón.

—No te dejaré hacerlo, Tiamat —le dijo, alzando su mirada por arriba del escudo.

Tiamat bajó su brazo y sonrió al darse cuenta de la presencia del Santo del Dragón.

—Ah, eres tú, Shiryu. Mejor vete de aquí mientras puedas, sabes bien que no tienes el poder necesario para retarme, mucho menos para vencerme.

—Quizás sea cierto, Tiamat —replicó Shiryu—. Pero no puedo darme por vencido sin intentarlo.

—Bien dicho, Shiryu —dijo Dohko, apareciendo a espaldas del Khan—. Debemos elevar nuestro cosmos por encima del séptimo sentido. Sólo de esta manera podremos derrotarlo.

—¿Tú también, Dohko? —le preguntó Tiamat volviéndose por encima del hombro. Se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el Santo de Libra, dándole la espalda a Shiryu—. Está bien, veo que tendré que combatirlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Será como gustes.

El Santo del Dragón alzó su puño derecho hacia atrás y desplegó todo el poder de su cosmos para atacar al Khan por la retaguardia. Una poderosa aura de color esmeralda cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Shiryu, provocando que el largo cabello de éste se alzara hacia arriba con fuerza.

—¡Ven dragón! —gritó fuertemente, lanzándose contra Tiamat—. _¡Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha! (El Dragón Naciente)._

A su vez, Dohko también atacó al guerrero imperial para apoyar a su joven discípulo.

—_¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha! (100 dragones de Rozan)_

Tiamat sonrió malévolamente. Las cosas no podían ser más fáciles.

Antes de que los ataques de Dohko y Shiryu lo alcanzaran, el guerrero imperial dio un salto hacia arriba con la intención de esquivarlos. Eso era precisamente el error que ambos Santos esperaban que hiciera.

De pronto, y para sorpresa del mismo Tiamat, Dohko y Shiryu detuvieron su feroz acometida y se impulsaron hacia arriba para alcanzar a Tiamat. El Khan del Dragón se quedó estupefacto cuando vio a Dohko frente a él y percibió la presencia de Shiryu a sus espaldas. Había caído en una trampa.

Justo antes de que el imperial tuviera suficiente tiempo para reaccionar, Dohko se lanzó contra él con su _Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha_ a la velocidad de la luz. A su vez, Shiryu hizo lo mismo con su _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_. El puño de Dohko se estrelló en el rostro del Khan con una fuerza devastadora. Todavía Tiamat no se había repuesto del golpe cuando el puño de Shiryu lo impactó por el extremo contrario, lanzándolo a volar por los aires.

Ambos Santos aterrizaron el suelo sin ningún problema.

—Bien hecho —festejó Seiya.

Cadmio alzó su rostro y maldijo su suerte. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos guerreros hubieran podido golpear a aquel Khan de esa manera?

El cuerpo de Tiamat surcó el aire en dirección a un pilar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse de cabeza, dio un veloz giró y con sus pies tocó la columna para impulsarse por donde había venido a la vez que desplegaba su aura. Dohko, Aioria, Seiya, Shiyu y Cadmio se quedaron paralizados mientras sentían como la frustración de apoderaba de ellos.

El Khan del Dragón descendió frente a ellos. Un hilo de sangre escurría por su boca, dando indicios de que los ataques de Shyriu y Dhoko habían logrado lastimarlo después de todo.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró, limpiándose la sangre con el puño—. Ustedes son verdaderos oponentes para un Khan. ¿No les gustaría unirse al imperio de Abbadón? Guerreros tan poderosos son dignos de una mejor causa y no se preocupen por su diosa. Ella también puede servirnos para algo.

Seiya alzó un puño con furia.

—¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre eso? —le azuzó con coraje—. Nosotros estamos aquí para guardar la paz sobre la Tierra. Por ningún motivo nos uniríamos a ti.

—Es verdad —convino Aioria—. Además eres un miserable blasfemo.

El Khan del Dragón rió en un susurró apenas audible. Lamentablemente los sujetos con los que peleaban tenían fuertes convicciones.

—Ya veo, es una verdadera lástima ya que tendré que matarlo a todos —hizo una pausa, desplegó su aura y se arrojó sobre los Santos.

Moviéndose a una velocidad que rivalizaba con la de los Santos dorados, Tiamat esquivó un puñetazo de Aioria y contraatacó, golpeándolo en el estómago con su puño; luego se giró hacia Dohko y alzando una rodilla bloqueó un nuevo _Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha_ para luego propinarle un potente puñetazo que lo lanzó contra una columna.

Seiya vio lo sucedido y extendió su puño contra el Khan.

—_¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken! (Meteoro Pegaso)._

Cadmio decidió aprovechar la situación. Se levantó de un salto, junto sus muñecas mostrando sus palmas abiertas de manera horizontal y disparó una potente ráfaga de luz.

—_¡Dyaus!_

Tiamat volvió el rostro hacia el Santo de Pegaso y el Celestial y extendió una mano con la palma vuelta hacia ellos, formando un escudo de energía que bloqueó todos los meteoros de luz.

—Consiguió bloquear todos mis meteoros —reconoció Seiya muy a su pesar—. A pesar de haber recibido los ataques del maestro de Libra y de Shiryu sigue como si nada. ¿Quién es este tipo?

Esto es increíble, pensó Shiryu. A pesar del daño recibido durante sus combates, su fuerza y su velocidad no han disminuido en lo absoluto.

Dai había observado todo y estaba completamente desconcertado. Ese guerrero llamado Tiamat era tan poderoso que no le estaba costando trabajo poner a todos aquellos guerreros en aprietos. Incluso Cadmio era impotente para derrotarlo.

Sin embargo, debía hacer algo para ayudarlos por muy poco que pudiera hacer. Cerró sus ojos y dio un fuerte grito, liberando todo su poder de golpe. Sorpresivamente el símbolo del dragón volvió a aparecer sobre su puño derecho, brillando con una gran intensidad.

—¿Qué es este cosmos? —preguntó Seiya, volviendo el rostro hacia Dai.

Tiamat llevó la mirada hacia el niño justo a tiempo para ver como una poderosa aura de luz lo cubría por completo. En verdad era un poder inusual en un niño, tal y como se lo había dicho Kadena.

—Ahora entiendo —murmuró en tono pensativo—. A pesar de ser humano tienes un poder de combate más elevado. Eso me lleva a pensar que no eres un humano ordinario. ¿Acaso perteneces a una raza diferente?

Dai lo fulminó con la mirada. Sujetó su espada con la hoja orientada hacia abajo y se lanzó corriendo contra él, listo para atacar usando todas sus fuerzas. Cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo del guerrero Khan, finalmente saltó en el aire y atacó.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Dando un rápido giro horizontal con su espada, Dai liberó un arco de energía que embistió a Tiamat con fuerza, produciendo una explosión de luz cegadora. Sin embargo, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el chico descubrió con sorpresa que el Khan aún continuaba de pie como si nada. Una larga rasgadura sobre el peto de su armadura negra indicaba que había acertado en su ataque, pero que no había servido de nada en lo absoluto. Era imposible.

—El _Aban Slash_ tampoco funcionó —murmuró Dai—. ¿Qué rayos?

Cadmio enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Cuando era más joven y se entrenaba para convertirse en un Caballero había oído ciertos rumores sobre un guerrero invencible que significaba la muerte para todo aquel Celestial que se encontraba con él. Siempre creyó que se trataba de un rumor, pero ese día acababa de descubrir lo equivocado que estaba.

_Sistema Estelar Megazoar._

En la nave insignia de la flota meganiana, Armando Ferrer penetró en el puente de mando seguido por su hermano David. Luego de haber huido de _Armagedón_ y de la muerte de su padre, el emperador Francisco, lo único que los dos jóvenes príncipes deseaban con toda el alma era llegar a su planeta natal para convocar a una reunión de emergencia con los altos dirigentes del gobierno.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —inquirió David, dirigiéndose al capitán.

El capitán de la nave se giró hacia sus príncipes. Tenía el rostro pálido de miedo.

—¿Qué ocurre, capitán? —preguntó Armando, exigiendo con su tono de voz una respuesta inmediata.

El capitán meganiano hizo una rápida inspiración y tragó saliva antes de responder. Sin duda se trataba de una mala noticia que costaba trabajo asimilar.

—Príncipe... —titubeó nerviosamente—. No sé como decirle esto, pero... .

—¡Termina de una vez! —le ordenó David a punto de golpearlo—. ¡Maldita sea!

—Megazoar ha desaparecido, príncipe —alcanzó a balbucear—. Ya no está... lo han destruido.

La noticia tardó unos segundos en ser asumida. Los oficiales del puente interrumpieron sus labores y llevaron sus miradas hacia sus príncipes con expresiones de dolor en el rostro. Los presentes pasaron de la confusión al estupor, y del estupor al desánimo total. Aquella era una catástrofe.

David negó con la cabeza lentamente. Tras un instante de silencio cogió por las ropas al oficial que tenía enfrente y empezó a sacudirlo violentamente como si lo estuviera acusando de haberlo traicionado.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —le inquirió—. ¿Cómo que Megazoar desapareció? ¡Eso es imposible!

El capitán bajó la mirada y no dijo nada.

De pronto, Armando colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano, indicándole que se detuviera.

—David, mira al frente —le instó con la mirada perdida.

David soltó al capitán y levantó la vista, quedándose totalmente inmóvil. Ahí, en el sitio donde se suponía debía estar el planeta Megazoar, sólo había un conjunto de asteroides, toneladas de polvo y restos de naves meganianas esparcidos por el espacio.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con nuestro mundo? —alcanzó a preguntar sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

—Destruido por el imperio —concluyó Armando en voz baja.

_Continuará... ._


	53. UNA DESESPERADA BATALLA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LII**

**UNA DESESPERADA BATALLA**

_Astronave Churubusco._

En la sala del consejo, el emperador Zacek de los zuyua permanecía inmóvil delante de todos los dirigentes de la Alianza Estelar. A su lado se encontraban su esposa Lis-ek, Uller, Zaboot, Shilbalam, el profesor Dhatú y los gobernadores Bantar y Elnar.

—Es un honor para el consejo recibirlo, emperador Zacek —declaró el rey Lazar con voz gutural—. La ayuda que nos ha proporcionado la GAU supera por completo nuestras expectativas. No hay manera de agradecerle por este gesto tan generoso.

El príncipe Saulo asintió.

—Gracias a vuestras fuerzas, ahora nuestra flota se encuentra en óptimas condiciones para montar una ofensiva contra la estación _Armagedón_, tal y como lo propuso Uriel.

—Ahora tenemos una posibilidad real de triunfar —convino Ereskigal, embajador del planeta Mintor—. Si ganamos esta batalla, podríamos cambiar el balance de la lucha a nuestro favor y ganar esta guerra por fin.

Zacek volvió la vista hacia su joven esposa por un momento y tomó su mano.

—Sí N´astarith llegará a tener éxito en sus planes, nuestro universo también se vería perjudicado —hizo una pausa y llevó su rostro de regreso al frente—. Nosotros los Zuyua sabemos muy bien lo que es ser perseguido y no disfrutar de la paz.

—Tenga por seguro, emperador, que una vez que nuestros mundos sean liberados, todos iremos a ayudarlo en lo que la GAU necesite —anunció Lazar.

Saulo sonrió satisfecho con las palabras de Lazar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el general MacDaguett estaba nervioso y enojado, reprimiéndose por decir algo. Finalmente, cuando el príncipe endoriano llevó su vista a los zuyua nuevamente, el general terrícola no pudo contenerse más.

—Disculpen, pero todo este plan de atacar _Armagedón_ me parece una locura —dijo con indignación—. Absolutamente suicida. Ir y enfrentarnos a toda la armada imperial así como así me parece una acción descabellada.

Extrañado, Uriel tomó la palabra de inmediato.

—¿Una acción descabellada, general? Es nuestra única salida para ponerle fin a este conflicto que ya tiene muchos ciclos estelares.

—Pues yo creo que no —replicó el terrestre—. Aún no hemos intentado negociar con el emperador N´astarith.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Todos los del consejo comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros mostrándose escépticos. Negociar con N´astarith era lo mismo que hacer un pacto con el diablo o en el mejor de los casos firmar una acta de rendición incondicional. El general terrícola debía ser un ingenuo o un completo idiota.

—¿De qué demonios esta hablando, general? —le inquirió Uriel en un tono desagradable—. Me parece que se ha vuelto loco. No se puede negociar con Abbadón.

MacDaguett dirigió una mirada de hostilidad contra el joven regente.

—¿Por qué no? —exclamó en voz alta—. ¿Por qué usted lo dice solamente? Creo que no debemos cerrarnos a esa posibilidad. A todos los presentes les parece estupenda esa idea de lanzar un ataque contra la _Armagedón_, pero hay un pequeño detalle que parecen no tomar en cuenta. La batalla final se libraría sobre la Tierra, mi mundo, y eso no me parece justo ni conveniente.

Las palabras del general terrícola tenían cierta lógica. Una batalla de tales magnitudes podría provocar la devastación del planeta azul y eso prácticamente condenaba a los terrestres a quedarse sin mundo. Lazar empezaba a dudar.

Pero a diferencia del monarca de Adur, Uriel no estaba dispuesto a que el general MacDaguett echara por tierra sus tan elaborados planes. Él también sabía que existía el riesgo de causar severos daños al planeta azul sí atacaban _Armagedón_, pero confiaba en que podrían minimizarse si se aplicaban las estrategias correctas.

—A veces debemos hacer sacrificios —dijo tras un momento—. La Tierra posee una población de seis mil millones de habitantes. Esa cifra es insignificante sí la comparamos con la de otros mundos. No podemos sacrificar lo más por lo menos. N´astarith es más peligroso de lo que creemos y debemos detenerlo a cualquier costo.

—Peligroso sí los atacamos a lo tonto —gruñó MacDaguett—. Aún con el apoyo de la G.A.U. y del emperador Zacek todavía no tenemos ningún tipo de arma que pueda penetrar los escudos de sus naves. Cualquier ataque contra esa estación será inútil, nuestra única opción real es negociar un acuerdo de paz.

Saulo sacudió la cabeza.

—General, entiendo su preocupación, pero lo que Uriel dice es verdad. N´astarith debe ser detenido. La paz de la galaxia depende de ello.

MacDaguett soltó un profundo suspiró.

—¿La paz según quien? —preguntó desafiante—. La obsesión que tienen por derrotar a Abbadón los está cegando a cualquier otra posibilidad. Para ustedes es muy fácil montar un ataque, pero se olvidan de que por culpa de este consejo mi planeta se encuentra metido en este conflicto. Hace poco me enteré que mi gobierno ha negociado un acuerdo para que N´astarith retire sus tropas de la Tierra. Eso es más de lo que ustedes han hecho por mi mundo.

Lazar y Saulo bajaron la mirada, heridos por la crítica.

—¿Qué propone entonces, general? —le inquirió Uriel, decidido a no darse por vencido—. ¿Quedarnos sin hacer nada mientras N´astarith controla la galaxia?

—Propongo que negociemos la paz —insistió MacDaguett—. N´astarith no es un ser irracional que actúa como José Zeiva y Jesús Ferrer. Él ha dado claras muestras de que actúa siguiendo un plan, una estrategia. Formemos una comisión y enviémosla a negociar un tratado de paz con él y acabemos con esto de una vez.

La propuesta no se oía nada mal, pero aun así muchos abrigaban dudas al respecto.

—Me parece que usted quiere traicionarnos, general —aventuró Uriel—. Creo que es muy extraño que repentinamente cambie de opinión sobre este asunto.

MacDaguett, totalmente tranquilo y casi divertido, ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

—Si me permite recordárselo, Uriel, usted es un descendiente de los meganianos y por lo mismo es el menos indicado para hablar de traiciones. ¿Quién nos dice que usted no es el traidor y nos quiere llevar a la tumba al montar ese ataque?

Uriel le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Mi pueblo ha hecho mucho por esta causa y... .

—Pero no más que el mío —le interrumpió el terrícola—. Mi pueblo entregó su propio mundo por la causa. Eso es algo que vale más que todo lo que usted y su maldito pueblo hayan hecho. Lo que yo propongo es negociar la paz y eso es mejor que montar un ataque donde seguramente muchos morirán.

Un coro de voces se elevó en respuesta a las declaraciones de MacDaguett. Algunos apoyaban la idea de organizar un ataque mientras que otros la objetaban, aludiendo que era imposible negociar con alguien como N´astarith.

Saulo había enmudecido en su asiento; estaba desconcertado y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Pero más que la discusión, era lo que MacDaguett había dicho lo que lo había dejado pensativo. ¿Acaso sus deseos de venganza en contra de Abbadón se estaban imponiendo a la voz de la razón? ¿Era eso?

Zacek, por su parte, volvió la vista hacia Lis y sus demás amigos. No dijo nada, pero todos pudieron adivinar sus pensamientos: unir a los distintos miembros de la Alianza Estelar iba a ser una verdadera odisea.

_Santuario de Atena (Salón del Gran Maestro)_

El cuerpo de Seiya salió volando por los aires y se estrelló con fuerza en una de las columnas al pie de la cual se desplomó, dejando un enorme boquete en la zona de impacto. Aioria miró la escena con rabia.

Cadmio estaba desconcertado. Ese guerrero de nombre Tiamat era increíblemente poderoso y no parecía tener ninguna debilidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de su elevado poder, había un detalle más que llamó su atención durante la batalla y es que parecía ser incapaz de sentir un aura en él. Sencillamente, era como sí el guerrero imperial no existiera, como si éste fuera alguna especie de fantasma. Pero aunque no podía determinar la fuente de sus poderes, el Khan daba claras muestras de poseer una energía muy parecida al aura de los seres vivos ya que podía lanzar ráfagas de energía y volar por los aires. El cómo lo hacía era un verdadero misterio. "¿Qué demonios sucede?", pensó. "Ese tipo no tiene aura".

Shiryu y Aioria también se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle mientras combatían. El Santo del Dragón estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos por lo que supuso que quizás se trataba de un guerrero fantasma o algo así.

Dai, por su parte, sabía perfectamente que no tenía suficiente poder para retar a ese Khan tan fuerte, pero aun así, descartó la idea de retirarse. Por muy poco que pudiera hacer combatiría hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias.

—Tu _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_ es inservible en mi contra, Seiya —declaró Tiamat confiadamente—. Les ofrezco la última oportunidad para que se aparten de mi camino o se nos unan. No sean estúpidos y acepten; muchos matarían por la oportunidad que les estoy ofreciendo a todos.

Seiya lo oía perfectamente, pero el dolor y el mareo que sentía le impedían moverse como deseaba. Hasta el momento no había podido encontrar la manera de penetrar la defensa del Khan y eso le preocupaba. Sin embargo, aun cuando estuviera a punto de morir jamás traicionaría a su diosa. Pasara lo que pasara, él seguiría luchando hasta el final. Se levantó y elevó su cosmo-energía una vez más.

—Jamás, ya te lo dije antes —sentenció mientras hacía una serie de extraños movimientos con sus brazos—. No pienso darme por vencido hasta que te haya derrotado.

Tiamat frunció el entrecejo malévolamente y sonrió.

—Tonto, nunca podrás ganarme sí sólo elevas tu aura hasta el séptimo sentido.

—Eso lo veremos —replicó el Santo de bronce corriendo hacia él—. _¡¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!! (Meteoro pegaso)_ ¡Elévate cosmos!

El Khan del Dragón volvió a formar una esfera de energía a su alrededor, protegiéndose de todos los rayos de luz que Seiya le enviaba. Uno a uno, los meteoros que Seiya disparó se estrellaron con fuerza en la barrera formada por el guerrero imperial. El ataque había sido inútil.

—Te lo advertí, Santo —dijo Tiamat—. No importa que tan alto eleves tu aura, jamás podrás llegar a mi nivel —hizo una pausa y llevó el rostro hacia donde estaban Cadmio, Dai y Shiryu—. Lo mismo va para ustedes, basuras. Mejor dense por vencidos de una buena vez y apártense de mi camino.

Cadmio cerró los puños con fuerza. Aquella situación era un verdadero insulto para su orgullo como guerrero. No podía aceptar que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer en contra de ese enemigo.

—¡Jamás! —gritó el Celestial, desatando toda su furia—. ¡No me asustas, miserable Khan del demonio! ¡Sólo estás diciendo esas estupideces para intimidarnos!

Dohko se dio cuenta de que Cadmio estaba a punto de lanzarse nuevamente contra Tiamat, así que decidió sugerirle que no lo hiciera. Antes debía informarle sobre lo que el Khan había dicho sobre su propio poder mientras combatían en el templo de Aries.

—Espera, Cadmio —lo detuvo a penas a tiempo—. Ese sujeto afirma poseer un poder más allá de los nueve sentidos. Sí lo que dice es verdad, entonces creo que necesitaremos una nueva estrategia para derrotarlo.

El Celestial abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a que lo que el Santo de Libra afirmaba. El único poder que se encontraba más allá de los nueve sentidos era lo que él conocía como el aureus, el poder sagrado de Dilmun, el poder de la leyenda.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó, llevando su rostro hacia Dohko—. Ese miserable no puede tener ese poder. Eso no es posible, no es verdad.

—¿Los nueve sentidos? —repitió Shiryu por su lado—. ¿Acaso es posible elevar el cosmos todavía más allá del séptimo sentido?

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró Seiya arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Más allá del séptimo sentido? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien llegue a ese nivel?

Dai puso cara de no entender nada. Aquellos guerreros en armadura manejaban una serie de conceptos que él no entendía en lo absoluto. "¿Qué es el séptimo sentido?", pensó.

—¡Qué tontos! —rió Tiamat, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Que bueno que lo recordaste, Dohko. Sin duda eres un gran guerrero con basta experiencia —hizo una pausa y continuó—. El nivel de aura que ustedes manejan es admirable, pero deben elevarla todavía más, más allá de la mente, más allá de su propio espíritu.

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo y sonrió desquiciado.

—Ahora entiendo, a menos que te ataquemos con todo nuestro poder, no lograremos hacerte un daño realmente letal —declaró, elevando su poder aúrico—. Llevaré mi poder hasta el límite y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Shiryu clavó su mirada en Tiamat. Sí lo que su viejo maestro afirmaba era verdad, entonces debía elevar su cosmos más allá de los límites para enfrentar a tan formidable adversario. Un aura de color esmeralda comenzó a rodear su cuerpo lentamente.

Seiya por su parte, asintió con la cabeza. Apretó los puños y empezó a elevar su cosmos lo más alto posible. Debía elevarlo más allá de lo que su propio cuerpo podía resistir.

Tiamat retrocedió un paso al ver a todos aquello guerreros incrementar sus auras conjuntamente. Aunque estaba seguro de que él era más fuerte que los adversarios que enfrentaba, también sabía que sí los Santos y el Celestial lo atacaban al mismo tiempo la situación podía complicársele. No podía darse el lujo de perder una de las gemas sagradas así que miró a Sombrío con el rabillo del ojo y le envió un mensaje telepático, indicándole que fuera por la gema cuanto antes.

Talión estaba bastante complacido de poder entablar un combate personal con Mu de Aries. Desde que lo había visto detener su ataque de llamas al llegar al Santuario, la idea de matarlo se había fijado en su mente como una obsesión.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Mu —declaró sonriente—. Esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho.

Mu lo miró fijamente.

—Si, te recuerdo, tú eres ese guerrero que me atacó al llegar al templo de Aries.

El Khan de las llamas soltó una risita siniestra.

—Que bueno que lo recuerdes, maldito—hizo una pausa y extendió una mano con la palma vuelta hacia él—. _¡Storm Fire!_

Un chorro incandescente de fuego salió de la palma del Khan y se dirigió velozmente hacia Mu, que por raro que pareciera miró la llamarada sin siquiera inmutarse.

—_¡Crystal Wall! (Pared de Cristal)_ —exclamó, formando un muro de fuerza invisible que lo protegió del ataque de Talión—. Debes saber que ninguna técnica funciona contra un Santo dorado por segunda ocasión.

Talión le lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba verdaderamente furioso.

—Esta vez será mi turno, Talión —declaró el Santo de Oro, elevando su dedo índice al cielo—. _¡Stardust Revolution! (Revolución de Polvo Estelar)_

El Khan del Fuego abrió los ojos enormemente y antes de que pudiera defenderse, una ráfaga de luz dorada lo golpeó en el pecho, levantándolo del suelo y arrojándolo contra una de las columnas donde se estrelló en las alturas, dejando su silueta tras de sí.

—Mal-Maldito Mu —murmuró Talión luego de desplomarse en el suelo—. Esto no se quedará así, te lo aseguro.

Sombrío se aproximó lentamente hacia donde estaba Saori Kido. Contrario a lo que podría esperarse, la joven había decidido permanecer el templo apoyando a sus Santos defensores en una actitud valerosa.

—Lindura, eres valiente —dijo Sombrío atrayendo su mirada—. Quizás cuando todo esto termine podamos ir por lo oscurito y... .

El Khan no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Un dolor muy intenso lo hizo que se detuviera de golpe mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a su antepecho derecho. Alguien lo había herido.

—¿Qué demonios es este dolor? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico. Miró su antepecho y descubrió una pequeña ruptura en su armadura—. Esta herida... parece que hubiera sido hecha con alguna especie de arma punzante.

—Es la marca de la _Scarlet Needle_ —le dijo Milo, apareciendo a sus espaldas—. No te dejaré que le hagas daño a Atena, maldito. Antes de eso deberás pelear conmigo y te aseguro que no me vencerás.

Sombrío alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió desquiciado. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta hacia el Santo de Escorpión sin dejar de tambalearse por el dolor.

—¿Con que la _Scarlet Needle_? —preguntó—. Eres un canalla, me disparaste por la espalda —hizo una pausa y empezó a expulsar su aura—. Te arrepentirás de esto, miserable gusano —bajó su mirada para examinarse la herida nuevamente—. Sólo espero que esto no me dejé cicatriz. Sería muy desagradable que Akane me la viera en la noche de bodas que le tengo preparada.

Milo levantó su mano, colocándose en posición para combatir. La uña de su dedo índice se tornó de color escarlata y empezó crecer desmesuradamente hasta tomar la forma de un aguijón.

Sombrío, por su parte, permanecía con los brazos colgados a ambos costados mientras una densa neblina empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo en tornó a él. Era la misma técnica que había usado contra Ranma; la _Nebula Lupus_.

—Milo, ten mucho cuidado —le advirtió Atena, retirándose a un costado para que el Santo de Oro pudiera atacar libremente y sin temor a lastimarla por accidente.

El Santo de Escorpión no esperó más, alargó su brazo y con la punta de su dedo índice lanzó una delgada ráfaga escarlata a la velocidad de la luz en contra del Khan del Lobo.

—_¡Scarlet Needle! (Aguja Escarlata)._

Sombrío sonrió confiadamente y dio un paso atrás, desvaneciéndose en su neblina.

En cuestión de segundos, la _Scarlet Needle_ de Milo atravesó la neblina de lado a lado. Cuando la cortina de bruma se disipó por completo, el Santo de oro descubrió que no le había dado a nada.

El Santo de Escorpión frunció el entrecejo con extrañes. No podía creerlo, pero de alguna manera su oponente había desaparecido en el aire sin dejar ninguna huella.

—¿A donde demonios se fue? —preguntó desconcertado—. Ese blasfemo pervertido desapareció.

De pronto el Khan del Lobo reapareció a espaldas de Milo y se dispuso a atacarlo antes de que éste pudiera darse cuenta del grave peligro en el que estaba.

—¡Milo, atrás de ti! —gritó Saori tratando de advertirle—. ¡Cuidado!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que el Santo dorado pudiera hacer algo efectivo para defenderse, Sombrío le descargó una brutal lluvia de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que lo lanzó de cara contra la pared.

—Para que veas lo que se siente —masculló el Khan, frotándose las manos orgullosamente—. Santo de pacotilla.

Cuando Sombrío comprobó que su enemigo efectivamente había quedado fuera de combate, bajó sus manos y llevó la mirada hacia Atena nuevamente. La gema sagrada estaba bajo el suelo, justo a unos cuantos centímetros de donde ella estaba parada.

—Vaya, tal parece que podré hacer una escala antes de ir por esa piedra —murmuró maliciosamente—. Es hora de bailar un poco, nena. Luego iré por la gema sagrada.

Atena permaneció en su sitio mostrándose tranquila. Era como sí supiera de antemano que sus Santos llegarían a tiempo para salvarla del peligro en el que estaba.

Sombrío sonrió malévolamente y avanzo hacia ella.

—¡Atena! —gritó Seiya al darse cuenta del peligro que corría Saori—. ¡Espera!

Sin importarle nada más que la seguridad de la diosa, el Santo de Pegaso abandonó la lucha con Tiamat y echó a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba Saori Kido. Estaba dispuesto a detener al Khan que la acechaba.

Cadmio y Dai lo siguieron con la mirada.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Shiryu alarmado.

Tiamat vio en la acción de Pegaso una excelente oportunidad para liquidarlo de una buena vez. Alzó una mano con la palma orientada hacia el Santo de Bronce que corría. Frunció el entrecejo maliciosamente y sonrió deleitado.

—Demasiado sencillo —masculló.

El Khan del dragón disparó una veloz ráfaga de luz en contra de Seiya. Sin embargo, antes de que el disparo pudiera alcanzarlo, Cadmio se interpuso en su camino cruzando sus brazos frente al rostro, dispuesto a bloquearlo.

—¡Cadmio! —gritó Dai.

El rayo aúrico se estrelló en el Celestial, estallando con fuerza sobre él y despidiendo un intenso resplandor. Había sido un impacto terriblemente devastador.

Tiamat bajó su mano lentamente. En cuanto descubrió que Cadmio aún continuaba en pie luego de haber recibido su ataque, aquella sonrisa de satisfacción se borró de su rostro.

—Estúpido Celestial —musitó.

Cadmio alzó la cabeza y dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados.

—Eso no fue muy honorable que digamos.

El Khan extendió sus manos hacia el frente para preparar un nuevo ataque.

—No podía esperar menos de un maldito Caballero Celestial —murmuró despectivamente antes de disparar dos ráfagas más—. Probaré tu sentido del honor una vez más, insolente.

Cadmio abrió los ojos enormemente y evaluó la situación rápidamente. Sí se quitaba para eludir los disparos, estos acabarían con Seiya y quizás con aquella joven llamada Saori. No tenía opción, debía quedarse y tratar de contenerlos sin importar lo que sucediera. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y se preparó para lo peor.

De pronto los disparos se estrellaron antes de tocarlo, produciendo un par de intensas explosiones de luz que llamaron su atención. Cadmio abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Pero cómo? —se preguntó, vislumbrando dos siluetas frente a él—. ¿Shiryu y Dohko?

Moviéndose a una increíble velocidad y con gran precisión, ambos Santos habían logrado detener los ataques de Tiamat con los escudos de sus armaduras, salvando así a Cadmio de recibir más daño.

—Esta también es nuestra lucha —murmuró el Santo del Dragón sin apartar la mirada del Khan—. No podemos dejar que otros las peleen por nosotros.

—Es verdad, Shiryu —convino Dohko—. Sí este sujeto afirma poseer un poder que esta más allá de los nueve sentidos y la misma raíz del espíritu, nuestra obligación es elevar nuestros cosmos hasta igualarlo —un aura de luz dorada comenzó a emanar lentamente del cuerpo del Santo de Libra—. Debemos pelear todos juntos esta vez.

—Maestro, es un honor pelear a su lado —murmuró Shiryu, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo—. Pondré todo de mi parte para vencer.

Tiamat los miró fijamente. Sin lugar a dudas aquellos adversarios no desistirían en sus intentos por derrotarlo. No importaba cuantas veces les recordara lo inferiores en comparación a su gran poder; parecía que la única forma de quitárselos de encima era borrarlos de la faz de la tierra y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

—Debo confesarles que tenía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a unos guerreros tan obstinados como ustedes —les dijo, desplegando una poderosa aura de luz blanca—. Sí así es como lo quieren, así será. Los aniquilaré de una buena vez para que ya no me sigan molestando.

—Tal vez sea cierto —masculló Aioria, atrayendo su mirada hacia su costado derecho—. Pero nosotros somos los Santos de Atena y no podemos darnos el lujo de morir hasta verte derrotado.

Cadmio sonrió desquiciado. No podía dejar de sentirse molesto por no poder derrotar aquel insufrible Khan con sus propios medios, pero en cierta forma le agradaba estar a lado de aquello guerreros cuyos sentidos del honor y la lealtad eran tan altos como los de los antiguos Celestiales que tanto había admirado en su niñez.

Seiya estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de llegar hasta donde se encontraban Sombrío y Saori cuando de repente, una cadena dorada se enroscó rápidamente en su tobillo, obligándolo a caer al suelo de bruces.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó en voz alta, dándose la media vuelta para identificar a su agresor—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Era Kadena, el guerrero meganiano.

—Ni creas que te dejaré que intervengas con esto, niño.

Poppu, Moose y Astroboy aprovecharon la actuación de Kadena para intentar tomarlo por sorpresa. Moviéndose velozmente, los tres se lanzaron sobre el meganiano para ayudar a Seiya.

—¡Todos en bola! —exclamó Poppu.

Kadena volvió su mirada hacia el trío que lo atacaba y levantó una mano, lanzando una violenta ráfaga de luz que los paró en seco.

—¡Engarrótenseme ahí!

Astroboy, Poppu y Moose salieron volando de espaldas contra una de las paredes.

Seiya abrió enormemente los ojos. Los planes de aquellos chicos habían fracasado, pero al menos le habían dado la oportunidad que necesitaba. Extendió su puño contra Kadena y atacó.

—Es ahora o nunca, _¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken! (Meteoro Pegaso)_

El meganiano apenas tuvo tiempo de ver lo que se le veía encima, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Uno tras otro, los incontables meteoros de luz que surgían del puño de Seiya se estrellaron en su cuerpo, destrozándole las hombreras de la armadura y finalmente, lanzándolo a volar por los aires.

Absolutamente complacido consigo mismo, Sombrío observó a Saori y sonrió emocionado con la idea de tener entre sus manos un cuerpo como el de ella.

Por un momento, el Khan desvió su atención hacia donde estaba Seiya y cuando vio que Kadena lo había detenido, al menos por un momento, comprendió que el Santo de Pegaso no llegaría a tiempo para detenerlo. Volvió el rostro hacia Atena y se lanzó sobre ella.

—¡Eres mía! —gritó.

De pronto, una veloz cadena cruzó el aire dando giros y se enroscó en su muñeca, frenando su impetuosa carrera e impidiéndole tocar a Saori.

Sombrío reaccionó con sorpresa al ver que una cadena le sujetaba la mano. Enarcó una ceja con extrañes. Por un momento supuso que probablemente Seiya le había quitado el arma a Kadena para usarla en su contra, pero desechó aquella idea cuando se dio cuenta que los eslabones de la cadena no eran de oro.

—¿Quién demonios se atreve a interrumpirme? —preguntó el Khan, volviendo la mirada por encima de su hombro—. ¿Quién eres tú, maldita alimaña?

Un joven de cabello verde y embestido con una armadura de bronce sujetaba firmemente el otro extremo de la cadena que aprisionaba su mano. Las facciones de su rostro eran sumamente finas por no decir delicadas.

—Soy el Santo de Andrómeda —declaró.

—¡Shun! —exclamó Saori alegremente, reconociendo al Santo.

Sombrío, por su parte, lanzó una mirada de odio contra el recién llegado. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese sujeto con cara de niña para entrometerse en sus asuntos? Ese entrometido pagaría muy caro por su osadía.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, otra presencia llamó su atención en las alturas. Cuando levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con la bota de un segundo Santo de Bronce que le propinó un soberbio golpe en el rostro que lo arrojó al suelo.

—¡Y yo soy el Santo del Cisne! —exclamó un joven de cabello rubio al momento de aterrizar en el suelo—. ¡No dejaremos que toques a Saori!

—¡Hyoga! —exclamó Saori.

—Saori, descuida —dijo Shun colocándose al lado de Hyoga—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Sombrío maldijo su suerte. Justo cuando parecía que ya tenía todo en el bolsillo, otros dos Santos acababan de aparecer para unirse a la batalla. Si no encontraba la gema rápidamente se enfrentaría a la ira de Tiamat.

Entretanto, Seiya se deshizo de la cadena del meganiano y fue a reunirse con sus camaradas recién llegados. Apenas los vio, no pudo ocultar la alegría que le causaba el verlos nuevamente.

—¡Hyoga, Shun!

—Seiya, que gusto encontrarte, amigo —murmuró Shun volviéndose hacia él.

—A mi también me da gusto verlos, Shun —comentó Seiya—. Pero, ¿cómo fue que se enteraron de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Hyoga tomó la palabra.

—Yo estaba en Siberia cuando percibí la existencia de un extraño cosmos que se dirigía hacia el Santuario y por eso decidí venir hasta acá. Cuando descubrí que el cosmos sagrado que protegía las Doce Casas había desaparecido, entonces opté por venir directamente al Salón del Gran Maestro.

Seiya llevó la mirada hacia el Santo de Andrómeda, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, Seiya. Yo también pensé lo mismo y en el camino me encontré con Hyoga. Durante todo el trayecto, ambos pudimos percibir la presencia de los cosmos de Shyriu, Mu, Aioria, Milo, el maestro de Libra, Saori, Kanon, el tuyo y el de muchos otros que nunca antes habíamos sentido.

—Que interesante su conversación —se escuchó decir a Sombrío—. Realmente veo que hay muchos Santos en este asqueroso Santuario.

Los Santos de bronce se volvieron enseguida hacia el Khan del Lobo, que estaba terminando de incorporarse del suelo. A juzgar por la funesta expresión de su rostro era claro que estaba molesto por la patada que Hyoga le había asestado.

—Es hora de que les ajuste las cuentas, trío de papanatas —masculló el imperial llevando una mano al escáner visual para calcular el poder de Hyoga, Seiya y Shun—. 3,000,000... 5,000,000 ... vaya, por lo que veo sus niveles de ataque están a la par del de los tan cacareados Santos dorados.

—Amigos, yo me haré cargo de este tipo —declaró Seiya, dando un paso al frente e ignorando las palabras del imperial—. Ustedes ayuden a los demás y no lo olviden, los guerreros que usan el símbolo de la media luna roja en sus armaduras son nuestros enemigos. Ahora no puedo explicárselos claramente, pero varios guerreros han venidos a ayudarnos a luchar.

Hyoga y Shun asintieron con la cabeza conjuntamente.

Justo cuando Seiya estaba por atacar a Sombrío, la voz de Kadena llamó la atención de los tres Santos de Bronce por el extremo contrario.

—Espera un momento, gusano greñudo —dijo mientras se acercaba caminando—. Hace unos momentos me golpeaste salvajemente con tu ataque de meteoros y eso no se quedará así —alzó sus manos, exhibiendo su cadena dorada entre ellas—. Te derrotaré para hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

—¡Olvídalo, Kadena! —exclamó Sombrío—. Yo me haré cargo de este Santo greñudo. Si lo deseas, hazte cargo de las demás alimañas ponzoñosas.

Seiya llevó su rostro de Sombrío a Kadena y viceversa para evaluar la situación.

—No soy ningún cobarde y pelearé con los dos si quieren. No les tengo miedo.

—Aguarda, Seiya —le dijo Hyoga, tomándolo del hombro—. Yo me haré cargo del sujeto de la cadena y tú ocúpate del otro. Así será más fácil para los dos.

—Me parece bien —convino Shun—. Yo ayudaré a Milo, tal parece que se encuentra inconsciente.

Seiya se giró hacia el Khan del Lobo y asintió con la cabeza no muy de acuerdo con la idea. Sin embargo, rechazar a los invasores era lo más importante por el momento.

—De acuerdo, Hyoga, pero ten mucho cuidado.

El Santo del Cisne asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, Seiya, sé que tú también te encargarás de ese sujeto.

Kadena observó a Hyoga detenidamente y tras un momento lanzó una carcajada burlesca. Al ver que el Santo que lo desafiaba no portaba una armadura dorada como la de Aioria y los otros, el guerrero meganiano supuso que Hyoga debía ser tan débil como Jabu y los demás Santos de Bronce derrotados por Talión y Sombrío. Aplastarlo sería fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? —le inquirió Hyoga desafiante.

—No eres un Santo dorado. Sólo eres un miserable Santo de bronce y por lo tanto no me tomará ni dos ciclos acabar contigo —estiró la cadena que sujetaba—. Tu compañero tuvo suerte porque me tomó descuidado, pero un guerrero de tu clase no es un digno rival para mí.

Hyoga frunció la mirada maliciosamente. Levantó sus brazos, adoptando una pose de batalla y se preparó para luchar. Un aire frío comenzó a inundar el sitio donde se encontraban.

—No pienso igual, no debes juzgar a tu enemigo por su apariencia —masculló el Santo del Cisne mientras cientos de diminutos cristales de nieve comenzaban a materializarse en el aire y la temperatura empezaba a descender.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que sucede aquí? —preguntó Kadena mientras sus ojos temblaban y retrocedía un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien hizo esto?

—Así es. Será mejor que te prepares para morir porque no tendré ninguna consideración para contigo.

Kadena comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. De alguna manera, aquel Santo estaba usando el poder de su aura para bajar la temperatura a su alrededor. Una maniobra bastante hábil para un guerrero supuestamente de un bajo nivel.

—No me sorprendes con ese truco, insecto —advirtió el meganiano, elevando su aura y haciendo girar uno de los extremos de la cadena sobre por su cabeza—. Yo soy un guerrero muy poderoso y tú realmente no estás a mi altura. Sólo eres un fanfarrón.

En ese momento, Hyoga extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados y comenzó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo lentamente como emulando el aleteo de una ave. De pronto, el cosmos de Hyoga formó la imagen de un cisne blanco atrás de éste.

Kadena enarcó una ceja con desconcierto. Jamás había visto algo parecido a lo que Hyoga estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No, debía ser otra cosa. En ese instante, el meganiano cayó en cuenta del enorme poder que tenía Hyoga. No era tan débil como Jabu y su grupo; al contrario, era casi tan fuerte como un Santo de Oro. No podía permitirle reunir más poder. Dio un paso al frente y se arrojó sobre él, lanzando su cadena dorada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Muere!

Sin embargo, para desgracia del imperial, Hyoga ya había terminado de reunir sus energías. Alargó el brazo contra el meganiano que lo atacaba y lanzó una poderosa corriente de aire congelante con su puño.

—_¡Diamond Dust! (Polvo de Diamante)_

_Continuará... ._


	54. PREPARATIVOS DE GUERRA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LIII**

**PREPARATIVOS DE GUERRA**

_Armagedón_ _(Cuarteles endorianos)_

José Zeiva y Luis Carrier llevaron a Zocrag, Mantar y a algunos shadow troopers hasta una enorme puerta acorazada de gran tamaño. El otrora emperador endoriano dio un largo suspiró de resignación y la abrió con una llave triangular. Entró en una habitación completamente oscura y buscó el interruptor a ciegas para que todos pudieran pasar. Finalmente el grupo llegó hasta una sala donde había dos cilindros de metal, de metro y medio de ancho, que iban del suelo al techo.

—Ábrelos —ordenó Mantar.

José desvió su mirada hacia el almirante abbadonita por un momento y luego introdujo una secuencia de números en un teclado de seguridad. Acto seguido, los cilindros empezaron a elevarse hacia el techo lentamente.

Tras los cilindros había dos tanques de cristal, cada uno con el cuerpo de un biodroide en su interior. Zocrag se acercó unos pasos para examinar a aquellos androides sofisticados creados por los científicos endorianos. La cabeza del primero tenía la forma de un halcón y era desconcertante. Daba la impresión de que ambos estaban hechos de un material metálico, y al mismo tiempo parecían estar vivos. Seguramente debía tratarse de alguna especie de material biomorfico.

—Es increíble que a pesar de no tener una tecnología tan avanzada como la de Abbadón, los científicos de Endoria hayan podido crear esto —murmuró Zocrag sin dejar de examinar a los biodroides—. Una vez que modifique su programación, estos guerreros serán una excelente adquisición para las fuerzas imperiales de Abbadón.

José reflexionó un poco antes de hablar. Ciertamente, la idea de que N´astarith se quedara con aquellos biodroides en los que había invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo no le agradaba para nada. Sin embargo, dada la precaria situación en la que se hallaba, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, salvo tratar de inventar alguna excusa razonable.

—Según me dijeron mis científicos, el primero de ellos ya se encuentra listo para iniciar operaciones, pero no así el segundo —comenzó a argumentar tratando de oírse convincente—. Todavía hay que ajustar sus circuitos lógicos y hacer algunos otros arreglos. Quizás este listo para iniciar operaciones en algunos ciclos solares.

—Zocrag decidirá sí se encuentran listos o no —sentenció Mantar volviéndose hacia él—. El gran N´astarith quiere que estos biodroides entren en operación cuanto antes.

José lanzó una mirada de furia contra el almirante abbadonita. Deseaba con toda el alma desenfundar su espada y atravesarle el corazón para verlo morir frente a sus ojos. Pero sí en verdad deseaba sobrevivir debía ser paciente y esperar. Ya llegaría el momento oportuno de ajustarle las cuentas a ese cretino.

—¿Lo antes posible? —repitió, enarcando una ceja—. ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Una expedición está a punto de partir en busca de otra de las doce gemas y el emperador desea probarlos para evaluar sus habilidades —respondió Mantar—. Es probable que algunos de los miembros de la Alianza Estelar intenten interferir y queremos darles una sorpresa.

—Es un gran honor servios, Mantar —afirmó Luis, sumándose a la conversación—. Les aseguro que estos biodroides les serán de mucha utilidad en vuestros planes.

José se volvió hacia su primo con una mirada de desprecio. Sabía que lo único que pretendía con aquella actitud tan servil era ganarse la simpatía de Mantar y de N´astarith para luego escalar alguna posición política. Ahora que él ya no era emperador de Endoria, seguramente Luis haría todo lo posible por ascender de puesto por su cuenta y quizás un día, quien sabe, ocuparía su cargo como comandante en jefe de las fuerzas endorianas, desplazándolo.

—No necesitas lamerle las botas, Luis —comentó José burlonamente—. Mantar es demasiado inteligente para tus juegos de adulación tan evidentes. No menosprecies su inteligencia.

Luis frunció el entrecejo con malestar y llevó el rostro hacia su primo. No dijo nada, pero la expresión de su rostro hablaba por sí sola. Estaba verdaderamente furioso, sin embargo pudo controlar su ira y adoptó una actitud de benevolencia.

—Que bromista eres, José —dijo, apenas forzando una sonrisa—. Creo que ésa era una de tus mejores cualidades.

—Claro, bromista y asertivo —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Mucha gente ya me lo ha dicho y créeme que lo encuentro más agradable a cada momento.

Luis soltó una risita burlona, tratando de aparentar que los irónicos comentarios de su primo no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. A pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse, Luis siempre sabía como disimular para dar la apariencia de que se encontraba por encima de la política. Era, en una palabra, maquiavélico.

—Sí, pero los tiempos cambian, José, no lo olvides.

Mantar sonrió discretamente. Luis Carrier era sumamente ambicioso y quizás podría aprovecharse de eso en un futuro no muy lejano.

_"Estos terrícolas son todos iguales"_, pensó. _"Ahora veo por qué el emperador ha podido manipularlos tan fácilmente desde hace tiempo"_.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Salón del Gran Maestro_

La cadena dorada de Kadena avanzó velozmente a través del _Diamond Dust _de Hyoga hasta que inesperadamente dejó de atacar y se detuvo en el aire. El meganiano abrió sus ojos enormemente sin poder creerlo; su arma había quedado estática, justo a unos pocos centímetros de tocar el rostro del Santo de bronce.

—¡Maldito seas! —exclamó Kadena con rabia—. Pero sí crees que con ese truco lograrás vencerme, Cisne Hyoga, estás muy equivocado.

—El que está equivocado eres tú —replicó Hyoga sin perder la compostura—. Te recomiendo que veas tu cadena dorada con más detenimiento.

Kadena frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza. Tras un breve momento de reflexión, acercó una de sus manos al rostro para examinar la cadena dorada que sostenía. El meganiano quedó completamente desconcertado; los eslabones estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de hielo.

—Mi cadena esta parcialmente congelada —murmuró—. No puede ser posible —alzó la mirada y sus ojos destellaron con rabia creciente—. Así que por esto es que dejó de atacarte.

Hyoga avanzó un paso inmediatamente, mostrándose muy confiado.

—Así es, mi aire congelado ha inmovilizado completamente tu cadena de oro y esa es la razón por la que no puede moverse. Ahora será tu turno, invasor —hizo una pausa y extendió su puño nuevamente—. _¡Diamond Dust! (Polvo de Diamante)_

Está vez el ataque de Hyoga arrastró al meganiano hacia atrás hasta que finalmente despedido hacia una de las columnas donde se estrelló con fuerza, dejando un enorme boquete tras de sí.

El rostro de Kadena se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. No sólo había sido el impacto, sino que tras recibir ese segundo ataque, su pierna derecha había empezado a congelarse paulatinamente. Incapaz de soportarlo por un momento más, se dejó caer al suelo y se sujetó la pierna con ambas manos.

—Mi pierna... —chilló amargamente; de pronto alzó el rostro y lanzó una mirada hostil en contra del Santo del Cisne que se acercaba—. ¡Maldito seas, infeliz!

—Te darás cuenta que es inútil que sigas luchando. Mejor date por vencido —le dijo Hyoga, soltando una sonrisa de absoluta confianza—. Sólo malgastas tus energías.

Kadena bajó el rostro y empezó a reír desquiciadamente en un susurro apenas audible. Quizás estaba en desventaja, pero todavía no se consideraba derrotado.

—Yo soy un guerrero de la Casa real de Megazoar y tengo mi orgullo —se levantó tambaleándose, pero sin alzar la mirada todavía—. No seré derrotado y menos por un miserable gusano rastrero como tú.

Antes de que Hyoga pudiera anticiparlo, el guerrero meganiano juntó ambas manos y las levantó por encima de su cabeza, emitiendo un fuerte resplandor luminoso.

—¡Mis ojos! —exclamó Hyoga, llevándose las manos el rostro con ansiedad—. ¡No puedo ver!

—¡Esa es la idea! —festejó Kadena—. ¡Ahora me las pagarás!

Hyoga se frotó los ojos desesperadamente. Sí no hacía algo, pronto perdería la ventaja que mantenía sobre su adversario. Cegado completamente, retrocedió algunos pasos mientras trataba de hilar alguna idea.

Kadena no perdió el tiempo y agitó su larga cadena dorada en el aire mientras concentraba todas sus energías. Una vez que el hielo que cubría los eslabones se derritió, el Meganiano arremetió contra el Santo de bronce hiriéndolo en el hombro con la punta de su arma.

—¡Estúpido! —exclamó un triunfante Kadena—. ¿Creíste que ya me tenías, no?

Hyoga maldijo su suerte. Durante los entrenamientos, sus maestros le habían insistido una y otra vez que nunca debía confiarse durante una batalla. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su error.

Kadena, por su parte, estaba satisfecho con lo ocurrido. No podía creer que Hyoga pudiera ser tan estúpido, pero a fin de cuentas ese exceso de confianza le había permitido inclinar la balanza de la lucha a su favor.

—Esta vez nadie te salvará, Cisne —sentenció con seguridad—. Acabaré contigo de una buena vez.

El guerrero de Megazoar iba a atacar al Santo nuevamente cuando una ráfaga láser lo golpeó en la espalda seguida por una llamarada de poder mágico. Los ataques no eran muy poderosos, pero aun así, habían logrado lastimarlo. Volvió el rostro hacia atrás por encima del hombro y reconoció a Poppu y a Astroboy que ya volvían al ataque

—¿Otra vez ustedes? ¡Largo de aquí o los exterminaré! —les espetó con la intención de atemorizarlos—. ¡No me fastidien!

—Ah, claro que vamos a fastidiarte —se escuchó decir a Eclipse—. ¡Vamos a fastidiarte y luego a derrotarte!

El meganiano llevó una mirada encolerizada hacia su costado derecho y descubrió a Eclipse, Lance, Ranma, Hyunkel y Ryoga que se acercaban. Al parecer todos estaban decididos a intervenir en la lucha.

El Santo del Cisne no podía ver nada, pero sin duda aquellas voces debían pertenecer a los guerreros de los que Seiya le había hablado momentos antes de iniciar la batalla contra Kadena. El Santo del Cisne tenía una nueva oportunidad; juntó ambas manos y las levantó por encima de su cabeza mientras concentraba toda la fuerza de su cosmos.

En tanto, Kadena apretó los dientes con furia. Extendió una mano con la palma orientada hacia Lance, Hyunkel y Eclipse y les disparó una ráfaga de energía.

—¡Ya muéranse de una buena vez!

Lance vio la descarga que se dirigía hacia él y se llevó la mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo. Tecleó una rápida secuencia en la computadora de su armadura de batalla y enseguida un campo de fuerza se formó alrededor de los tres, rebotando el disparo hacia arriba.

Kadena chasqueó la boca con irritación. Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero para su desgracia, todos sus compañeros de armas estaban ocupados peleando.

Hyunkel, mientras tanto, ya estaba listo para lanzarse sobre él cuando de pronto, la voz del Santo del Cisne atrajo la atención de todos.

—¡Aguarden! —exclamó, todavía con las manos en alto—. Yo lo venceré.

Una sonrisa malévola atravesó el rostro del meganiano. Aunque Hyoga tuviera más poder que él, en ese momento se encontraba ciego y eso le proporcionaba una gran ventaja en la batalla.

—Eres un ingenuo, Hyoga —se burló, desplegando el poder de su aura—. Ahora que no puedes ver, te atravesará el corazón con mi cadena dorada antes de que puedas hacer algo para defenderte. No importa lo fuerte que seas.

Pero Hyoga continuó invocando la fuerza de su cosmos, ignorando por completo las amenazas de su adversario. Un aura blanca que brillaba como la misma luz lo rodeó completamente.

—Mira bien esto, Kadena —dijo firmemente—. Esta es la técnica más poderosa de mi maestro Camus de Acuario.

—¡Debemos ayudarlo! —exclamó Ranma, volviéndose apresuradamente hacia Lance, Eclipse y Hyunkel—. No importa lo fuerte que sea, sí no puede ver no podrá luchar adecuadamente y será derrotado.

—Es cierto —convino Eclipse dando un paso al frente—. Vamos todos.

De pronto Hyunkel alzó un brazo, indicándoles que no intervinieran.

—Déjenlo luchar solo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Ranma tratando de creer que no había escuchado bien.

—¿Acaso se te botaron las tuercas, Hyunkel? —inquirió Eclipse—. Ya sé que él nos pidió que no interviniéramos en la pelea, pero... .

—Él sabe lo que hace —aseguró el Caballero Inmortal—. Sí ese guerrero no pudiera luchar por sí solo, no se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarlo nuevamente.

En tanto, el Kadena observó a Hyoga y supuso que sí lo dejaba concentrar más poder sería muy arriesgado enfrentarlo, aun cuando estuviese ciego. Ciertamente, el aura que el Santo de bronce poseía superaba la suya por bastante. Sólo tenía una oportunidad para derrotarlo y ésta era atacarlo antes de que terminara de reunir sus fuerzas.

—¡Muere, Hyoga! —exclamó el meganiano, lanzándose al ataque con su poderosa cadena de oro—. ¡Este será el golpe final!

El Santo del Cisne mantuvo su mente en completo silencio y aunque no podía ver, pudo saber donde se encontraba su enemigo gracias a su percepción. Bajó los brazos violentamente y descargó una poderosa ráfaga de aire helado en contra de Kadena.

—_¡Aurora Execution! (Ejecución Aurora) _

Kadena abrió los ojos de par en par con horror, pero no pudo hacer nada para salvarse. La _Aurora_ _Execution_ lo interceptó en el aire y lo golpeó con una fuerza devastadora, lanzándolo hacia atrás mientras su armadura y cadena dorada estallaban en cientos de diminutos fragmentos que se esparcieron por el aire.

El cuerpo del guerrero meganiano fue a caer a lo lejos, barriendo el suelo con la espalda hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la base de un pilar, quedando inmóvil. Kadena levantó el rostro levemente y tras un espasmo, murió.

—¿Lo derrotó? —preguntó Ryoga con los ojos bien abiertos—. Ni siquiera pude ver nada. Todo ocurrió en un momento.

—Su velocidad es increíble —murmuró Lance en tono pensativo—. Sí no me equivoco, quizás está a la par de un Caballero Celestial.

—¿Qué cosa? —exclamó Eclipse, volviendo la vista hacia él—. ¿Significa que usted si pudo ver lo que realmente ocurrió?

Lance negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no —respondió con sinceridad—. Yo no soy un verdadero Caballero Celestial como mi hermano o Casiopea —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada—. Siempre subestime la fuerza del aura y por esa razón supuse que podría crear armas lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra aquellos que la usaran. Ahora veo que me equivoqué. La fuerza del aura es infinita.

Hyunkel levantó su espada en lo alto.

—Ya habrá tiempo para filosofar sobre todo eso —murmuró—. Tenemos visitas.

Lance frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza. Volvió la mirada hacia el agujero en la pared por donde había entrado al templo y descubrió todo un escuadrón de Shadow Troopers abbadonitas y androides de combate que comenzaban a llegar para unirse a la lucha. Ahora todo se complicaba.

Entretanto, en otra parte del templo, Seiya alzó ambas manos y comenzó a realizar una serie movimientos en el aire, invocando la fuerza de su cosmos. A diferencia de Tiamat, en Sombrío si podía sentir un aura y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

—Prepárate, miserable —le advirtió al Khan del Lobo—. No tendré consideraciones contigo.

Sombrío sonrió con bastante desdén. A pesar de que él no era tan fuerte como Tiamat o Aicila confiaba en que podría manejar fácilmente a aquel fanfarrón Santo de bronce que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

—Habla todo lo que quieras, gusano —se burló—. Voy a darte una paliza que jamás olvidarás en toda tu patética vida. Voy a patear tu maldito trasero de aquí al fin del universo.

El Santo de Pegaso frunció la mirada con determinación y extendiendo el puño derecho contra el Khan del Lobo, liberó su poderoso ataque de meteoros.

—¡No creo que sea tan fácil! _¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken! (Meteoro Pegaso)_

Moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado con extraordinaria velocidad, Sombrío consiguió bloquear todos los ataques de Seiya sin ninguna dificultad. Por increíble que pareciera, el guerrero imperial se movía de una manera que parecía ser capaz de predecir la trayectoria de todos los meteoros.

—¿Ya acabaste con tus tontos ataques, estúpido? —se burló—. Sí eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer entonces veo que no debo preocuparme de nada.

_"No puede ser"_, pensó Seiya. _"No le hice ni un rasguño"_.

—Creo que ahora será mi turno —sentenció el Khan, dando un paso al frente. De pronto, se arrojó contra Seiya y comenzó a acosarlo con cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz—. _¡Claw Lupus!_

El Santo de Pegaso optó por imitar a su adversario. Moviendo sus puños de lado a lado, empezó a bloquear todos los ataques del imperial con una gran habilidad fuera de serie. "No puedo creerlo", pensó Sombrío mientras atacaba. "Está conteniendo todos mis golpes de la misma manera que yo lo hice con sus meteoros".

Finalmente, Sombrío intento propinarle un potente golpe en el rostro a Seiya, pero lo que no contaba es que éste lograría hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo y atraparía su puño. Sujetando fuertemente el brazo del Khan, el Santo de bronce dio un salto en el aire y dando un espectacular giro, arrojó violentamente a Sombrío contra la pared.

El cuerpo de Sombrío se estrelló de cabeza, dejando su silueta en uno de los muros del templo. Tras una fracción de segundo, el Khan del Lobo cayó hacia abajo, pero antes de estrellarse en el suelo consiguió reaccionar a tiempo. Apoyándose en el suelo con una mano evitó la caída y ganó el impulso suficiente para dar una vuelta en el aire y lanzarse nuevamente contra Seiya.

Pero el Santo de bronce sabía perfectamente que el estrellarse con una pared no detendría a Sombrío de modo que antes de que éste hubiera detenido su caída así que ya se había arrojado sobre él, dispuesto a descargarle un puñetazo.

Como sí se tratara de un par de caballeros medievales en duelo, cada contrincante le asestó un golpe a su oponente en el momento en que ambos se encontraron en el aire.

Sombrío consiguió golpear a Seiya en el rostro mientras que éste lo hacia en su abdomen, rasgando una parte de su armadura del averno. Luego de esto, con un prodigioso salto, ambos adversarios se colocaron en extremos contrarios dándose la espalda mutuamente y dejando un vasto espacio entre sí.

—Eso fue muy divertido —murmuró Sombrío, volviéndose hacia Seiya—. Confieso que no esperaba encontrar un guerrero que pudiera bloquear todos mis golpes de esa manera. Veo que el derrotar a los Celestiales me sirvió mucho como práctica.

—Sí, puedo ver que posees mucha experiencia —dijo Seiya, girando sobre sus talones—. Pero se necesita más que eso para decidir una batalla.

El Khan sonrió burlescamente y luego bajó su mirada para examinarse la armadura.

—Vaya, lograste quebrar una armadura del averno sólo con tu puño —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Creo que tendré usar mi mejor técnica para vencerte —hizo una pausa y alzó el rostro mientras una densa neblina empezaba a surgir en torno e él—. _La Nebula Lupus._

—¿La_ Nebula Lupus_? —musitó Seiya, enarcando una ceja.

De pronto la cortina de niebla cubrió completamente a Sombrío y un segundo después, el guerrero imperial desapareció en ella sin dejar huella.

Seiya abrió enormemente los ojos e inmediatamente volvió la mirada en todas direcciones en espera de que su oponente apareciera de un momento a otro para atacarle. Súbitamente, una densa neblina brotó de sus pies y lo cubrió rápidamente, impidiéndole toda visibilidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó desconcertado—. Parece una especie de neblina.

—Veamos sí ahora puedes detener todos mis golpes, Seiya —se escuchó decir a Sombrío—. _¡Claw Lupus!_

Antes de que el Santo de bronce pudiera advertirlo, cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz empezaron a alcanzarlo desde diferentes direcciones. A causa de la densa neblina que lo cubría, Seiya no podía ver los golpes hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿En donde demonios estás?

Inesperadamente, el Santo se giró hacia un extremo y lanzó un puñetazo al aire con la intención de contraatacar, pero no le dio a nada y a cambio recibió dos impactos más. La incertidumbre se apoderó de él.

De pronto la risa siniestra de Sombrío se dejó escuchar por todos lados.

—No te servirá de nada, Seiya. Esta neblina es producida por mi aura y por lo tanto no podrás ubicar mi presencia. Me das lástima ya que debes estar muy confundido.

Seiya apretó los dientes y crispó los puños con rabia. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación como esa y no sabía que táctica utilizar. De repente, un fuerte golpe en la quijada lo hizo alzar el rostro hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, recibió una certera patada en el estómago que lo lanzó por los aires.

—Eso fue todo —declaró Sombrío, emergiendo de la neblina—. Ahora iré por la gema de una buena vez por todas.

_Astronave Churubusco_.

Saulo y Uriel condujeron al emperador Zacek, Lis-ek, Zaboot y a los gobernadores Uller, Bantar y Elnar hasta el centro de comandancia militar habilitado a bordo de la enorme astronave.

El centro de comandancia era una enorme sala totalmente abarrotada de avanzados aparatos que no dejaban de pitar, parpadear, oscilar y escanear. Del suelo al techo, la amplia sala daba cabida a amplias pantallas y consolas de comunicación, técnicos provistos de auriculares trabajando en las computadoras, mapas estelares, y un panel holográfico militar para seguir las posiciones enemigas sobre una enorme mesa de cristal iluminada desde abajo.

El almirante Cariolano, el general Vercingétorix del planeta Vretan y la princesa Mariana de Lerasi ya estaban en el interior, analizando los movimientos de los ejércitos imperiales. También se encontraban el comandante Antilles, el general MacDaguett de la Tierra y algunos otros representantes militares y políticos de diferentes mundos pertenecientes a la Alianza Estelar.

El rostro de MacDaguett reflejaba una mezcla de indignación y tristeza. Aunque no era capaz de describir la actitud del general terrestre, Uriel supo enseguida que estaba representando un papel, que intentaba convencer al resto de los militares y políticos a bordo que aquellos que apoyaban su idea de atacar _Armagedón_ eran unos incompetentes.

Saulo se acercó al panel militar en compañía de Zacek y los demás para evaluar la gravedad de la situación.

—¡Por el Gran Creador! —gritó el príncipe endoriano al ver lo que había ocurrido en los últimos megaciclos—. ¿Están todos confirmados?

—Sí, señor. Estos emplazamientos están plenamente confirmados. También nos han llegado informes de varios ataques sobre sitios aislados, principalmente bases militares.

—¿Hacia que dirección se dirigen? —preguntó Uriel.

Cariolano se acercó y utilizó el mapa holográfico de la galaxia para ilustrar su exposición.

—Al parecer, su plan consiste en que el ejército que atacó a Querube va rumbo al centro de la galaxia para dirigirse a continuación hacia el planeta Arquilia. Una segunda flota parece que seguirá avanzando por el norte, mientras que en estos momentos un tercer ejército se dirige hacia Noat para ocuparlo.

Mariana, conservando la calma, llevó la mirada hacia una de las muchas pantallas de rastreo mientras el almirante Cariolano proseguía.

—De hecho, son pasillos de ataque, y a medida que atraviesan una zona determinada envían naves caza, robots y guerreros Khan para atacar objetivos específicos. Nos han informado desde Virodunum que las naves enemigas que estaban en Svarog se desplazaron enseguida hacia Unix y atacaron el cuartel de la Alianza ubicado ahí. Es evidente que han efectuado un reconocimiento y que llevan tiempo planificando este ataque —Cariolano les concedió un momento para que todo su auditorio asimilara la información, antes de explicarles las consecuencias—. Sí calculamos el tiempo que les toma conquistar un sistema estelar y avanzar hasta otro, los mundos más importantes de la galaxia que aún permanecen libres caerán en los próximos veinte ciclos solares.

—La situación es grave —señaló Mariana—. Sí no actuamos pronto corremos el riesgo de perder la guerra. Esta vez el imperio de Abbadón ha ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué noticias hay de nuestras fuerzas? —preguntó Uriel.

La expresión desmoralizada de Cariolano fue más reveladora que sus palabras.

—Seguimos evacuando de las bases al mayor número de soldados posibles, pero ya hemos sufrido muchas bajas. Prácticamente es imposible luchar contra ellos debido a sus condenados escudos.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Mariana y golpeó la mesa de cristal con el puño—. No sólo saben donde atacarnos, también tienen una orden de prioridades. Están moviéndose siguiendo una pauta.

—Así es, princesa —convino Vercingétorix—. Es una ofensiva muy bien planeada. Tal parece que conocen a la perfección todos nuestros movimientos.

Saulo exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—No están aniquilando.

Era una forma muy fea de describir lo que estaba sucediendo, que puso los pelos de punta a los que estaban en la comandancia, pero a nadie se le ocurrió un término más preciso.

—Tranquilízate, Saulo —le dijo Zacek colocando una mano en su hombro—. Aún podemos hacer mucho. No debemos darnos por vencidos anticipadamente.

El príncipe endoriano llevó el rostro hacía Zacek y asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de apoyo del emperador zuyua, los recientes acontecimientos lo torturaba. Millones de personas morían a cada momento y no podían hacer nada para ayudar.

MacDaguett decidió tomar la palabra.

—Como todos ustedes saben —dijo con un tono imperioso—. He estado hablando secretamente con el presidente William Wilson y algunos representantes del Congreso Mundial de la Tierra desde hace 24 horas —Cada frase parecía estar calculada para dejar en mal lugar a Saulo y a Uriel—. Estamos de acuerdo que podríamos poner un fin a las hostilidades sí convencemos a N´astarith de negociar una tregua.

Era otra de las actuaciones mal disimuladas de MacDaguett. Trataba de convencer a todos de que su plan era una opción inevitable. Zacek se dio cuanta de la manipulación, pero estaba demasiado interesado en la idea como para criticar al terrícola.

—¿Rindiéndonos, general? ¿Esa es la opción que propone? Condenaríamos a millones de inocentes.

—Sí me permite que le sea sincero, emperador Zacek, ya imaginaba que usted tampoco aceptaría esa idea. Pero sí no reaccionamos con rapidez y esta guerra continua, ya no quedarán muchos inocentes que proteger. En mis conversaciones con... .

—Príncipe —interrumpió Areth, que acababa de entrar a la comandancia.

—Eso puede esperar, niña —le espetó MacDaguett, aunque en teoría no tenía autoridad para hacerlo.

—Se trata de Megazoar —continuó la Celestial—. Ha desaparecido. Los imperiales lo han destruido por completo.

La noticia tardó unos cuantos segundos en ser asimilada por todos.

—No es posible —murmuró Uriel, rompiendo con el silencio que había causado la noticia.

—Pero sí los meganianos son aliados de Abbadón.

—Debe tratarse de un error —opinó Vercingétorix—. El planeta Megazoar no pudo haber desaparecido del universo.

Areth se explicó con mayor precisión.

—Lo sabemos por un grupo de refugiados que acabamos de encontrar. Al parecer una estación de batalla muy similar a _Armagedón_ junto con una armada de naves enemigas se situaron sobre el planeta y estuvieron abriendo fuego durante varios ciclos. Al final, la estación utilizó una descarga de antimateria para destruirlo por completo.

—¿Una estación similar a _Armagedón_? —murmuró Saulo pensando en todo lo que ello implicaba—. No puede ser cierto.

—Señores, debemos negociar un acuerdo —insistió MacDaguett mostrándose muy nervioso. Para asegurarse que su propuesta conseguía la aprobación, no dudo en recurrir a un golpe bajo—. Un contraataque como el que están planeando ahora, sólo provocaría más muertes como ocurrió en Marte.

Uriel se volvió bruscamente hacia el general terrestre y quedó cara a cara con él.

—Ahora no estamos hablando de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó Cariolano sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. El emperador Francisco Ferrer ha sido uno de los aliados más importantes de N´astarith, ¿por qué los abbadonitas iban a destruir su mundo de repente?

—Quizás tuvieron una seria diferencia y decidieron romper la alianza entre sus imperios —aventuró Vercingétorix—. Esa me parece la única explicación posible. Pero si los abbadonitas cuentan con otra estación de batalla similar a _Armagedón_, entonces creo que tenemos un serio problema.

—Concuerdo plenamente con eso —murmuró Elnar—. Eso explicaría porque el enemigo se mueve tan rápido de sistema a sistema. Sí tienen varias estaciones de batalla podrían mover a sus fuerzas de un lado a otro sin mucho problema.

Saulo tomó aire. La situación se presentaba bastante difícil, pero era hora de hacer algo más que hablar. Demorar en tomar una decisión sólo significaba brindarle más tiempo a N´astarith para adueñarse de la galaxia. Sin embargo, mientras no encontrarán la forma de atravesar o desactivar los escudos de las naves imperiales, no podía lanzar una contraofensiva como la que proponía Uriel.

—Príncipe —entró un soldado Lerasino—. Acabamos de recibir un informe de que el asalto final al planeta Arquilia ya ha comenzado. El rey de Arquilia mandó un mensaje antes de que se interrumpieran las comunicaciones donde nos dice que su hija, la princesa Io, y un batallón de sus mejores tropas se dirigen hacia aquí con la intención de unírsenos.

La puerta de acceso se abrió otra vez. Uno de los oficiales del puente de mando entró con una noticia que era pura dinamita.

—Nuestra última información es que se han detectado dos nuevas aberturas dimensionales en el Sistema del Gran Sol Amarillo.

—¿Tienen el código trans-warp para determinar el destino? —preguntó Cariolano con impaciencia.

—No, señor, eso es precisamente lo que queríamos informarle. De alguna manera el enemigo ha interferido las perturbaciones cronales en el campo cuántico y esto nos imposibilita para obtener las coordenadas trans-warp. En pocas palabras, no hay forma de saber hacia que dimensiones se dirigen.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Cariolano—. Sin esas coordenadas no podremos evitar que se apoderen de las demás gemas sagradas. La reina Andrea y Cadmio aún no ha vuelto. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Todos los presentes dejaron escapar un lamento colectivo. Tras tantas decepciones, ésta era posiblemente la peor.

—Me parece que todo ha terminado —murmuró Saulo sin poder ocultar su frustración—. Creo que no nos queda otro camino más que el de negociar. Iniciaré los preparativos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó el rostro de MacDaguett. Sin embargo, antes de que éste pudiera cantar victoria, el emperador Zacek tomó la palabra para ofrecer una nueva esperanza.

—Espera un poco, Saulo, quizás no haya manera de saber hacia que universos se dirigen las fuerzas imperiales usando la tecnología, pero sí por otros medios.

Todas las miradas se giraron bruscamente hacia el emperador de los Zuyua.

—¿De qué habla, emperador? —preguntó Cariolano—. ¿Existe otra manera?

La emperatriz Lis-ek intervino.

—Sí, nosotros como Guerreros Kundalini podemos usar nuestras habilidades astrales para averiguar hacia qué universo se dirige el enemigo.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Lis, tratando de entender lo que ella decía.

—¿Habilidades astrales? —repitió MacDaguett, incrédulo.

—Así es —afirmó Zacek—. En el pasado he usado esa habilidad para encontrar otras dimensiones y puedo decirles que nunca me ha fallado.

—¡Eureka! —exclamó Mariana—. Eso es genial, ¿pueden hacerlo de una vez?

El almirante Cariolano seguía teniendo sus dudas así como el resto de los militares presentes.

—No estoy muy seguro. ¿Y sí se equivocan y enviamos a nuestras naves a un universo diferente?

—Eso no pasará —le aseguró Uller—. Sí Zacek encuentra el universo correcto por medio de su forma astral, tenga por seguro que todo saldrá bien. Tengan un poco de fe.

El comandante Antilles, por su parte, no se tragó ni un apéndice de lo que Zacek y el hombre de hielo afirmaban, pero prefirió no opinar. Después de todo, ni él ni sus hombres correrían peligro en todo ese asunto y a él sólo le interesaba entrar en batalla para luego volver a su mundo.

—No creo que vayan a hacer caso de ese ridículo plan —estalló MacDaguett, dirigiéndose a todos—. Toda esa tontería de usar los cuerpos astrales para localizar un universo es una locura.

Pero Saulo no pensaba así. Se volvió hacia Zacek y se aclaró la garganta.

—Como Caballero Celestial sé perfectamente de lo que hablas, Zacek —MacDaguett le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Saulo continuó—. Correremos el riesgo. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

_Armagedón_.

Cerca de la estación, dos pequeñas flotas imperiales estaban a punto de atravesar un par de puertas dimensionales para ir en busca de las gemas sagradas. La primera escuadra estaba formada por siete Devastadores Estelares y había sido puesta bajo las ordenes de un Khan llamada Odrare. La segunda, estaba conformada por dos Devastadores y tres destructores Endorianos.

José Zeiva, comandante de la segunda flota de ataque, iba en una de las naves endorianas acompañado por Kali y Liria. Mientras contemplaba por una ventana como su nave se aproximaba a una de las colosales puertas dimensionales pensó en su amigo Jesús. ¿Qué motivo habría sido tan poderoso como para hacerlo traicionar a N´astarith y ayudar a los miembros de la Alianza Estelar? Sencillamente no lo entendía, pero de lo que sí podía estar seguro era de que Ferrer aún continuaba con vida y que no tardaría mucho en aliarse a la Alianza Estelar para cobrar venganza por la muerte de Francisco.

Por otro lado, estaba la reaparición de ese joven llamado Asiont al que había dado por muerto. ¿Cómo era posible que un sujeto a quien él mismo había derrotado ahora fuera tan poderoso cómo para vencer a un Khan? Otro misterio para su larga lista

—No importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante —murmuró mientras el súper acorazado endoriano _Juris-Alfa_ avanzaba hacia la puerta dimensional—. Estoy seguro de que los Caballeros Celestiales no podrán detenernos. Sólo es cuestión de esperar a que N´astarith consiga reunir todas las gemas y entonces podré cumplir mi sueño de regir la Tierra.

_Continuará... ._


	55. LA EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATENA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LIV**

**LA EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATENA**

_Astronave Prometeo (A trescientos mil kilómetros del planeta Génesis)  
Año 2016 d.C._

El enorme crucero estaba volando en una misión de reconocimiento. El sistema de control y aviso con el que estaba dotado era capaz de rastrear un área de seis mil kilómetros cuadrados y detectar a más de cinco mil naves a la vez. Pero el sofisticado sistema de radar, como otros tantos sistemas de comunicación, no funcionaba bien.

—Capitán, recibo un gran espacio en blanco en los monitores. El radar frontal no da señales y el lateral tampoco.

El comandante Stuart, hombre tranquilo y reflexivo, se dirigió hacia la pantalla del radar principal y estudió la señal entrante. Una gran porción de la parte superior de la pantalla estaba apagada, pero era obvio que no se trataba de una falla en el aparato.

—Oficial Marlene —dijo Stuar sin dejar de estudiar la pantalla—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿existe alguna perturbación electromagnética en el área?

La primer oficial Marlene, una mujer joven y hermosa, consultó una de las computadoras cercanas antes de responder. Las señales que mostraban los instrumentos eran muy extrañas.

—Negativo, señor. Estamos volando sin referencia, sin embargo el infrarrojo capta señales de un enorme cuerpo celeste delante de nosotros.

El puente de mando estaba atestado de computadoras que llenaban las paredes, bancos de instrumentos, pantallas de radar, y otros equipos recolectores de datos. Los diferentes técnicos hablaban frenéticamente unos con otros, haciendo una prueba tras otra, apresurándose por calibrar los sistemas de navegación.

Stuart ocupó su puesto y se acarició la barbilla. Pasados unos momentos, presionó un botón en el brazo de la silla para accionar el sistema de comunicación.

—_Megaroad-01_, aquí el capitán Stuart del _Prometeo_, ¿me escuchan?

—Afirmativo —se escuchó una voz por radio—. Los detectamos y su señal llega clara y fuerte. Cambio.

—_Megaroad-01_, tenemos una perdida de la señal del radar —informó Stuart—. La totalidad de los equipos está empezando a funcionar mal. Nuestros sistemas de entorno se han bloqueado. No recibimos ninguna lectura. Cambio.

—¿No detectan nada, _Prometeo_? —preguntaron desde el _ Megaroad-01_—. Eso es algo extraño, ¿no estarán fallando sus instrumentos? Cambio.

—Negativo. Los instrumentos funcionan bien. Vamos a investigar un poco más para ver si encontramos algo. Cambio.

—De acuerdo, _Prometeo_. Avisaremos de esto a la qlmirante Ichijo. Cambio y fuera.

La nave avanzó algunos kilómetros más. Entonces, justo cuando acababan de cortar la comunicación con el _Megaroad-01_, uno de los técnicos de navegación dio la voz de alerta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es una nave alienígena gigantesca!

Enfrente tenían un imponente Devastador Estelar abbadonita de veinticinco kilómetros de diámetro, una imagen majestuosa y a la vez aterradora.

—¿Oficial Marlene? —murmuró Stuart sin dejar de mirar aquella nave desconocida como hipnotizado.

—¿Sí, señor?

—De la alerta roja y comuníquese con el _Megaroad-01 _enseguida —ordenó—. Quiero que todos nuestros _Lightnings_ se preparen para entrar en acción inmediatamente.

_Astronave endoriana Juris-Alfa._

—Cuatrocientos metros y acercándose con rapidez, señor —informó un técnico en un tono sin emoción—. La nave desconocida estará al alcance de nuestras armas en veinte ciclos y cinco cliks. Los rastreadores indican que acaba de activar sus sistemas de armamento.

—¿Quiénes serán esos tipos? —murmuró José Zeiva, refiriéndose al _Prometeo—_. Un grupo de perdedores por lo que se puede apreciar a simple vista. Aparentemente su tecnología es algo avanzada, pero desde luego no se compara con la nuestra.

Mientras el comandante José Zeiva continuaba estudiando la nave terrícola con la mirada, las puertas de acceso al puente se abrieron de repente para dar entrada a la Khan de la Naturaleza.

—¿Alguna señal de la gema sagrada? —preguntó Liria a la vez que se acercaba.

—Al parecer se encuentra cerca de aquí —respondió José, volviéndose levemente hacia la guerrera Khan—. Sin embargo eso es lo de menos por el momento. Nos acabamos de topar con una nave de procedencia desconocida.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ellos? —le inquirió Liria, aproximándose un poco más a la ventana frontal para mirar la nave—. No parece que sean una amenaza para nosotros. Ignorémoslos y asunto arreglado.

José soltó una risita maliciosa.

—Pero que cosas dices, Liria. Acabo de tener un pésimo día y esos infelices me servirán para descargar toda la furia que llevó dentro —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia sus oficiales—. Capitán, de la orden de destruir a ese cacharro inservible y luego rastree todo el sistema en busca de más naves enemigas.

—Sí, señor.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Salón del Gran Maestro_

El recinto se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla entre los guerreros imperiales y los campeones de los diferentes universos. Shadow Troopers, Khans, Santos, androides de batalla, Celestiales y demás luchadores libraban feroces combates cuerpo a cuerpo en un amasijo de formas humanas.

Aicila, la Khan de la Arpía, deseaba poner fin a su duelo personal con su adversario. Extendió ambas manos y liberó poderosas ráfagas de aire huracanado en contra de Kanon, el Santo de Géminis.

—¡Maldito! —le espetó la Khan, presionando el ataque—. ¡Aquí morirás!

Pero Kanon no pensaba de la misma forma. Concentrando toda la fuerza de su infinito cosmos, el Santo dorado utilizó nuevamente su _Galaxian Explosion_ para contener los fuertes vientos huracanados de Aicila.

—Lo lamento, pero no creo que puedas vencerme tan fácilmente.

Aicila no podía creerlo, mucho menos aceptarlo. El cosmos de Kanon era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Cuando había luchado contra Aldebarán en el templo de Tauro, no había experimentado tantos problemas como lo que tenía ahora. Sólo había una explicación posible: Kanon era un guerrero mucho más poderoso de lo que ella había pensado al principio.

Kanon, por su parte, estaba intrigado por la naturaleza del poder de su adversaria. No podía sentir ningún cosmos en ella y eso lo desconcertaba enormemente. Aun así, no necesitaba saber demasiado para darse cuenta de que la Khan de la Arpía era una oponente extremadamente peligrosa.

—Mejor date por vencida, mujer —dijo en voz alta—. Mi _Galaxian Explosion_ puede detener todos tus vientos huracanados sin ningún problema.

—Quizás sea cierto —replicó la imperial—. Pero es hora de terminar con este empate.

Aicila frunció el ceño con ira y comenzó a concentrar todo su poder para imprimirle mayor fuerza a sus vientos huracanados. Dando un potente grito, la Khan lanzó el más poderoso de todos sus ataques.

—_¡Death Fly of the Dark!_

Un violento viento huracanado de mayor intensidad emanó de sus manos y se dirigió velozmente hacía Kanon. El Santo de Oro abrió sus ojos enormemente al mirar aquello, mientras sus cabellos se alzaban hacia atrás con fuerza.

—¡No es posible! —gritó.

Kanon llevó sus manos hacia delante para ejecutar nuevamente la _Galaxian Explosion_. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el fuerte viento huracanado lo arrastró por el suelo para finalmente lanzarlo por los aires.

—¿Qué te parece esto, hablador? —se burló la Khan.

El cuerpo de Kanon se fue a estrellar contra una de las paredes en donde se incrustó y tras unos segundos, cayó al suelo quedando inmóvil. El impacto había sido terrible.

Aicila creyó que el Santo de Oro ya no podría continuar con la batalla, así que se dio la media vuelta y decidió ir a apoyar a sus soldados para eliminar de una vez por todas a Lance, Ranma, Dai, Astroboy y los demás.

Sombrío se detuvo frente al trono del Gran Maestro, ubicado al fondo del templo, y accionó su escáner visual para buscar la gema sagrada. Tras una fracción de segundos, el aparato le indicó que ésta se encontraba justo bajó sus pies. De alguna manera la gema había viajado en el tiempo hacia al pasado, a alguna remota época en donde aquel monumental templo todavía no existía.

El Khan se hincó en el suelo y alzó una mano. Con un rápido movimiento hundió su puño en el piso y al cabo de unos segundos, extrajo su mano llevando consigo la gema sagrada "Lamed".

—¡Sí! —exclamó mirando la joya—. ¡El emperador me recompensará enormemente!

Pero antes de que el Khan del Lobo pudiera cantar su victoria a los cuatro vientos, la cadena de Andrómeda se enroscó rápidamente en su muñeca haciéndolo tirar su trofeo al suelo.

—¡Con un demonio! —gritó preso de la rabia mientras el objeto de su júbilo rodaba por el piso.

—Ignoro que estás haciendo, pero no te dejaré llevarlo a cabo —sentenció Shun de Andrómeda tirando de la cadena con fuerza.

Sombrío observó al Santo de Bronce por encima de su hombro y le lanzó una mirada de puro odio. Aparentemente, aquel no era su día de buena suerte.

—¡No me molestes, mugroso insecto!

—Sólo lo haré sí te rindes ahora mismo —advirtió Shun con un tono severo—. No me interesa quitarte la vida así que sí te rindes, no te haré ningún daño.

Sombrío soltó una sonora carcajada. ¿Qué clase de guerrero tan patético era ese? Indudablemente debía tratarse de algún perdedor.

—¡Escucha, imbécil! ¡Vas a tener que conseguirte un buen dentista sí no te largas!

—Veo que tienes deseos de pelear, ¿no es así?

Sombrío lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo a la gema sagrada que estaba en el suelo. Debía quitarse de encima a aquel odioso Santo para luego ir por ella y finalmente escapar volando hacía la nave que lo había traído a ese universo.

—Bien —sonrió, relajando los brazos—. Me rindo. Tú ganas.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Shun, evidentemente incrédulo.

Sombrío asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, esto no vale la pena —le extendió una mano—. Reconozco que eres el más fuerte de los dos. Ahora retira tu cadena y yo no pelearé más. Te lo juro.

El Santo de Andrómeda escrutó al imperial con la mirada. Un sentimiento de duda se apoderó de él. Realmente era bastante extraño que se rindiera tan fácilmente luego de haber proferido tantas amenazas. Bajó la mirada y observó que su cadena aun continuaba tensa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Sombría le estaba mintiendo.

—No te creo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mi cadena de Andrómeda puede detectar el peligro —explicó—. Ella todavía sigue tensa y eso quiere decir que aún percibe cierto peligro en ti. De seguro tratas de engañarme para luego atacarme a traición.

El Khan sonrió cínicamente y se encogió de hombros.

—No pueden decir que no lo intente —extendió la palma de la mano que había levantado y disparó una potente descarga de energía—. ¡Muere!

Shun ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meter las manos. La ráfaga de luz lo embistió por el pecho y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, derribándolo.

—¡Shun! —gritó Saori.

Sombrío quedó libre. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la gema estelar.

—Perdedor —musitó alegremente.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomarla de nuevo, Eclipse aterrizó frente a sus ojos y la cogió rápidamente.

—"El que la encuentra primero, primero se la queda" —dijo con gesto burlón.

Sombrío apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con rabia creciente. Ese espía estaba muerto.

—¡Dame esa gema! —gritó.

Eclipse sabía que sí se detenía a luchar con el Khan perdería; de modo que se dio la media vuelta y salió huyendo con la gema entre sus manos.

—¡Ábranla que lleva bala!

—¡Ven acá, gusano! —le gritó el Khan, persiguiéndolo.

A sabiendas de que sí perdía la gema era hombre muerto, Sombrío se detuvo, extendió sus manos con las palmas vueltas hacía delante y lanzó varias ráfagas contra Eclipse con la firme intención de matarlo. Una de ellas golpeó el suelo a los pies del espía, explotando y obligándolo a volar por los aires sin control.

—¡Te lo merecías, insecto! —exclamó Sombrío.

Eclipse cayó sobre uno de los soldados imperiales que andaba por ahí, tirándolo al piso y despojándolo de su arma. La gema rodó por el suelo nuevamente, quedando a los pies de un enorme androide de batalla imperial.

Sombrío se dispuso a ir por ella, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, la cadena de Andrómeda atrapó su tobillo por detrás y lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el Khan, volviendo el rostro hacia Shun de Andrómeda.

—Ahora que me he dado cuenta de que esa extraña piedra es muy importante para ti, no te dejaré tomarla. Tendrás que vencerme antes.

Con un poderoso salto el Khan se liberó de la cadena que lo aprisionaba y se puso en guardia nuevamente. Estaba harto de Shun y deseaba darle una páliza, pero antes de eso debía tomar la gema estelar.

—Debo ir por la gema —susurró para sí, mirando la gema de reojo—. Sólo tengo una oportunidad.

De pronto, la densa neblina que utilizaba para atacar comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y tras unos instantes, lo hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos. Shun abrió los ojos y se mantuvo alerta; no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero supuso que se trataba de alguna nueva estrategia de su enemigo.

—No te servirá de nada —murmuró él cerrando los ojos—. Mi leal cadena puede encontrar a cualquier enemigo no importa donde se encuentre. Así sea a millones de años luz.

—Sí, claro, inventa otra cosa —se escuchó decir a Sombrío.

Las cadenas de Shun comenzaron a moverse por sí solas de lado a lado como lo hubieran hecho un par de serpientes que han sido dominadas por la flauta de un encantador. Finalmente, se detuvieron apuntando en una dirección determinada.

—¡Ahora! _¡Nebula Chain! (Cadena Nebular)._

Las cadenas salieron disparadas y golpearon a Sombrío sorpresivamente, haciéndolo aparecer nuevamente. El Khan del Lobo cayó por los suelos con una de las hombreras de su armadura perforada.

—No puedo creer lo que está pasando —murmuró el Khan con la mirada perdida en el techo—. Mi madre me dijo que habría días como este, pero preferí ignorarla.

Entretanto, Astroboy ubicó la gema sagrada desde el aire y se dispuso a ir por ella. El único obstáculo en su camino era el enorme androide imperial que estaba cerca de ésta, disparando ráfagas en distintas direcciones.

Volando rápidamente, el pequeño Astroboy se lanzó contra el androide imperial disparando sus cañones láser constantemente. Los disparos golpearon al androide varias veces, llamando su atención y provocando que éste devolviera el ataque.

Por unos instantes, Astro y el androide de batalla se enfrascaron en un violento intercambiaron de disparos. Pero, a diferencia de Astroboy que esquivaba los rayos volando hábilmente, el androide imperial era un blanco fijo que no tardó mucho en explotar en una bola de fuego y fierros retorcidas.

Dos soldados imperiales se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido y apuntaron sus armas contra Astroboy, que en ese momento descendía en el suelo para tomar la gema. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disparar, la espada de Hyunkel y un láser disparado por Lance los aniquilaron.

—La tengo —murmuró Astro tomando la gema—. Se parece mucho a la que había en mi mundo.

El diminuto robot estaba tan interesado en aquella extraña joya que no advirtió la presencia de Aicila a sus espaldas. Con una ráfaga de aire huracanado, la imperial lo arrojó contra una de las columnas al pie de la cual se desplomó mientras la gema volvía a rodar por el piso.

Eclipse, mientras tanto, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a otro de los androides de batalla que se dirigía hacia él. Aquel enorme armatoste medía dos metros de altura y llevaba un par de brazos cortos rematados en cañones que lucían verdaderamente amenazadores.

El androide imperial abrió fuego contra el espía.

—Unidad de carbono enemiga localizada... ¡Destruir!

Justo cuando los disparos estaban a punto de golpearlo, un campo de energía lo rodeó para protegerlo. Eclipse había apretado los párpados esperando el amargo final, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que los segundos transcurrían y que aún seguía con vida, supo que alguien lo había salvado.

—¿Lance? —musitó alzando el rostro y abriendo un ojo.

—Veo que recuerdas mi nombre —sonrió él desde las alturas—. Cuando vi que estabas a punto de formar parte de las bajas, decidí ayudarte. Espero no arrepentirme de esto... .

Mientras aun charlaban, el androide imperial se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lance gracias a sus detectores de calor. Alzó la cabeza y los brazos dispuesto a abatirlo.

—Unidad de carbono enemiga localizada... .

Pero antes de que pudiera efectuar un solo disparo, una ráfaga de aire frío lo congelo en el acto. Debilitada por el hielo que la recubría, la estructura del enorme androide de batalla se partió en varios pedazos y se desmoronó.

Lance y Eclipse llevaron sus miradas hacia el sitio de donde había venido el milagroso ataque que los había salvado; se trataba de Hyoga, el Santo del Cisne.

—¡No estén perdiendo el tiempo! —les dijo el Santo, bajando los brazos—. Debemos cambiar de estrategia.

Tiamat ya estaba harto de los continuos ataques de Dohko, Casiopea, Shiryu, Aioria, Cadmio y Dai. A pesar de que los había golpeado y herido anteriormente, estos no desistían en sus intenciones y seguían combatiéndolo con el mismo coraje.

Sin embargo, cuando el Khan se dio cuenta de la presencia de la gema sagrada, supo que la situación había cambiado completamente; no podía desperdiciar más tiempo luchando con ellos. Era momento de terminar con el combate.

—De acuerdo, amigos —comenzó a decirles en tono amenazador—. Creo que ya estuvo bueno de tener que soportar vuestras tonterías. Es una verdadera pena que tengan que morir, pero así son las guerras.

Dai levantó su espada enseguida.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó—. ¡Esto aún no termina!

Tiamat le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¿Así? ¿Y qué harás, mocoso?

Como respuesta, el chico comenzó a correr hacia él mientras el misterioso símbolo del dragón aparecía en su mano derecha, brillando intensamente. Esta vez iba a arriesgar el todo por el todo.

Cadmio y los otros se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Dai y le gritaron que no atacara solo, pero el chico no los escuchó y siguió adelante con su plan. Shiryu dudaba seriamente que aquel pequeño niño pudiera lastimar a Tiamat con su poder, pero aun así, decidió permanecer a la espera y ver que pasaba.

Finalmente Dai colocó su espada en posición para hacer el _Aban Slash_ y cuando estuvo a escasos metros del Khan, dio un brinco en el aire para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo iba a golpear con todas su poder.

—_¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Esta vez la espada de Dai se partió en mil pedazos al momento del impacto. Un violento estallido de luz cegadora cubrió por completo la figura del Khan imperial y del chico. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y la explosión del ataque desapareció, Cadmio y los otros descubrieron, como suponían, que Tiamat estaba ileso.

Dai se quedó paralizado del estupor. Había usado todas sus fuerzas, su espada se había roto en pedazos y ni siquiera había logrado rasguñarlo. El chico paso del furor al desánimo total.

—Niño tonto —le espetó Tiamat—. Ese tipo de ataque seguramente te servirá para derrotar enemigos de bajo nivel, pero no a alguien como yo —hizo una pausa y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo lanzó volando—. ¡Hazte a un lado!

A continuación, Casiopea se lanzó por los aires para atrapar a Dai en sus brazos antes de que éste cayera al suelo.

Aioria apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con desesperación. A su juicio sólo quedaba una opción real para vencer a Tiamat, y ésta era usar la técnica más poderosa a la que los Santos de Oro podían recurrir.

—No tenemos elección —dijo, llevando el rostro hacia sus camaradas—. Hay que usar la _Exclamación de Atena_ para derrotarlo. No hay otra forma de hacerlo.

—¡No, Aioria! —exclamó Dohko, fuera de sí—. La _Exclamación de Atena_ ha sido prohibida desde los tiempos mitológicos debido a su poder destructivo. No podemos usarla.

—¿La _Exclamación de Atena_? —repitió Shiryu sin entender a que se referían.

Cadmio y Casiopea no dijeron nada, pero ambos se hicieron la misma pregunta en su mente: ¿Acaso de trataba de alguna especie de técnica secreta?

—Pero maestro, sí no usamos la _Exclamación de Atena_, entonces no podremos ganarle —insistió Aioria—. Este enemigo es demasiado poderoso para continuar arriesgándonos.

Dohko sabía que tenía que pensar rápidamente. ¿Debía acceder al plan de Airoria o negarse? Ciertamente, aquel guerrero de nombre Tiamat era increíblemente fuerte y ninguno de los ataques usados en su contra había funcionado. Era una situación crítica a la que nunca se había enfrentado.

—En este caso estoy completamente de acuerdo con Airoria, maestro —la voz de Milo de Escorpión lo volvió a la realidad—. Sí la _Exclamación de Atena_ no lo detiene, entonces nada en este mundo podrá hacerlo.

El Santo de Libra volvió el rostro hacia Milo por encima de su hombro.

—Tienen razón, pero... .

Cadmio ignoraba por completo la razón por lo que los Santos de Oro estaban discutiendo, pero no había tiempo que perder. Sí iban a hacer algo, debía hacerlo ya.

—Oigan, sí de verdad pueden usar una técnica especial que acabe con ese maldito, háganlo de una vez.

Milo y Airoria se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo. Casiopea, quien aún sostenía a Dai en brazos, volvió la mirada hacía donde estaba Dohko para ver su reacción.

El Santo de Libra, por su parte, clavó la mirada en Tiamat y recordó las veces que éste había resistido sus continuos embates. Aunque no le gustara sabía que no había otro camino, debía aceptar el plan de Aioria y usar la técnica prohibida.

—¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer ahora esos inútiles? —murmuró el Khan del Dragón mientras Milo, Airoria y Dohko adoptaban una posición con la cual formaban un triángulo usando sus manos—. Ahora están incrementando sus auras a la misma velocidad.

—Sus cosmos están creciendo —observó Shiryu arrastrando las palabras.

Dohko cerró sus ojos y se sumió en sí para liberar el máximo poder de sus cosmos; de repente abrió los ojos y dijo:

—¡Prepárate, Tiamat! ¡Está vez recibirás la_ Exclamación de Atena_!

Moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, los tres Santos de Oro crearon con sus manos una brillante esfera de energía que lanzaron en contra del Khan del dragón.

En ese momento, Shiryu comprendió que sí de verdad querían vencer a aquel enemigo, entonces todos debían atacar al mismo tiempo. Combinar sus poderes en un solo ataque.

—¡Vamos! —gritó, instando a los Celestiales a combatir—. _¡Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha! (Dragón Naciente)._

Cadmio asintió con la cabeza y llevó su mirada hacia donde estaba el imperial. Extendió sus brazos a ambos costados para luego juntar sus muñecas con las manos orientadas hacia delante, lanzando una cegadora ráfaga de luz.

—_¡Dyaus!_

El invencible Khan del Dragón abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando vio todo lo que se le venía encima. Sin perder tiempo, levantó los brazos y rápidamente contraatacó con su _Hell Destruction_.

—No crean que podrán vencerme tan fácilmente... .

Un pequeño temblor se dejó sentir cuando todos los ataques se encontraron entre sí en el aire, desatando una increíble lucha de poderes. Tiamat habría podido esquivar aquellos ataques sin dificultad con un salto, pero quería demostrarles a sus enemigos que podía contener sus poderes y regresárselos.

Dohko, Shiryu, Cadmio, Milo y Aioria estaban haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ganar. Por unos instantes parecía que el ataque del Khan iba a vencer, pero poco después ocurría lo contrario y la balanza se inclinaba a favor de los defensores del Santuario.

Finalmente, Cadmio y lo otros desplegaron toda la fuerza de sus auras y liberaron una poderosa energía que le permitió imprimir un mayor vigor a sus ataques. Tras unos segundos, el rayo de Tiamat comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta que finalmente se deshizo en una lluvia de astillas luminosas.

—¿Qué? —gritó Tiamat, desconcertado—. ¡No puede ser!

Los ataques combinados continuaron su camino hasta golpear el cuerpo de Tiamat, desatando una atronadora explosión que cimbró todo el Salón del Gran Maestro. Algunos fragmentos de la armadura del guerrero imperial salieron volando por los aires.

Aicila, Shun, Sombrío, Talión, Hyunkel y los demás dejaron de pelear para ver lo que había ocurrido al otro extremo del templo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro de los Santos dorados y los Celestiales. Nadie podía creerlo, pero por fin habían podido anotarse una victoria en contra de aquel poderoso Khan.

—¡Resiste eso, maldito! —festejó Cadmio mientras Casiopea descendía a sus espaldas cargando a Dai en sus brazos.

Mientras Cadmio seguía festejado su aparente triunfo, la nube de humo y escombros comenzó a asentarse lentamente dejando entrever la silueta del Kha Khan. Para sorpresa de algunos, éste todavía estaba de pie.

—¿Lo habremos derrotado? —se preguntó Dohko.

Cuando la cortina de polvo por fin desapareció todos pudieron ver nuevamente a Tiamat, que por imposible que pareciera aún continuaba con vida. A pesar de que parte de su armadura del averno había sido golpeada y destrozada, el guerrero imperial parecía no tener ninguna herida de gravedad.

—Ese ataque sí me dolió en verdad —murmuró con severidad—. Estoy realmente impresionado. Nunca imagine que un grupo de perdedores como ustedes pudieran hacer una técnica como esa —hizo una pausa y frunció el entrecejo—. Veo que los he subestimado, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir.

—No, no puede ser —murmuró Cadmio casi paralizado por la sorpresa.

—Usamos todo nuestro poder y sólo logramos dañar su armadura —balbuceó Shiryu negándose a aceptar la realidad.

—¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —dijo Milo a gritos—. ¿Acaso eres inmortal? ¡Nadie puede resistir la _Exclamación de Atena_ y seguir con vida!

Tiamat frunció el entrecejo y soltó una risita en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero mientras ustedes estaban concentrando sus cosmos para atacarme yo usé mis habilidades telepáticas para hurgar en sus mentes —hizo una pausa y se tocó la frente con el dedo índice—. Gracias a eso supe que esa técnica posee un poder destructivo comparable al llamado Big-Bang de la creación del universo, aunque en menor escala. Consecuentemente, por este terrible poder destructivo, la llamada _Exclamación de Atena_ fue prohibida por su diosa Atena desde los tiempos mitológicos, ¿no es verdad?

—¡Eres un maldito! —le espetó Cadmio furioso.

—Usando el poder de mi _Hell Destruction_ pude restarle bastante fuerza a sus ataques —prosiguió Tiamat—. Sí hubiese recibido directamente la _Exclamación de Atena_ quizás hubiera quedado sumamente lastimado y sin posibilidades reales de seguir peleando, ¿es una suerte, no?

—¡Rápido! —exclamó Airoria—. ¡Debemos usar la _Exclamación de Atena_ nuevamente!

Sin embargo, Tiamat no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la usaran otra vez. Aunque se consideraba el más fuerte entre los Khans, ya había recibido mucho daño peleando con los Santos del Santuario y no podía darse el lujo de arriesgares a ser derrotado.

—Olvídenlo, amigos —siseó, dando un rápido paso adelante—. No les permitiré que intenten hacer esa técnica de nuevo.

Concentrando su poder, el Khan del Dragón se lanzó rápidamente contra Aioria y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen que lo lanzó hacía una pared. Aprovechando el ataque contra el Santo de Leo, Shiryu atacó a Tiamat por la espalda.

El guerrero de Abbadón, que ya había anticipado esa acción, se dio la media vuelta y extendió una mano abierta contra el Santo del Dragón, deteniendo su puño a escasos centímetros de su palma.

—¿Pero qué? —exclamó el Santo del Dragón.

Tiamat advirtió que Shiryu estaba desconcertado y le asestó una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo arrojó hacia atrás. Cadmio, que había presenciado todo, cerró los puños con coraje, luego desplegó su aura con fuerza y finalmente se lanzó sobre el Khan, lanzándole ráfagas de luz con las manos como poseído por un frenesí destructivo.

El guerrero imperial se volvió hacia él y en cuestión de segundos, los dos empezaron a librar una encarnizada batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Intercambiando golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, ambos contrincantes comenzaron a elevarse en el aire hasta que finalmente el imperial decidió la batalla con un fuerte codazo en el rostro de Cadmio que lo lanzó contra Milo.

Casiopea lo había visto todo. El combate había durado poco y ahora Cadmio, el hombre más fuerte que había conocido, acababa de sucumbir ante aquel enemigo. Seguramente ella y Dohko serían los siguientes.

_Astronave Megaroad-01._

El ambiente en el vestuario de pilotos de la enorme astronave era de alegría. El capitán Hiroshi entró y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los hombres estaban contemplando a través de los televisores el concierto de la famosa Lynn Min Mei con motivo del descubrimiento del planeta Génesis.

_Now that I' m sure I found (Estoy segura que encontré)_

_The man in my life (Al hombre de mi vida)_

_I spend the days alone (Pasé mis días en soledad)_

_Chasing a dream (Jugando a soñar)_

_Why do hope and pray (¿Por qué la plegaria y la esperanza) _

_That he will care? (A él le importarán?)_

_He never stops to see (Él nunca se detuvo a ver)_

_I' m even there. (Que yo siempre estaba ahí)_

Al doblar la esquina, se encontró con que los hombres del Escuadrón Táctico 23 estaba charlando animadamente con los del Escuadrón Táctico 24. El nombre oficial de las escuadras, "Times" y "Wolf" respectivamente, aparecía dibujado en las camisetas y en las chaquetas. Había incluso un par de tatuajes.

El capitán de escuadrón Wolf y mejor amigo de Hiroshi, Joseph Black, estaba sentado en un alejado rincón apartado de los demás. Los dos habían pasado tanto tiempo entrenándose y cubriéndose las espaldas, tanto en el espacio como en la tierra, que cada uno sabía automáticamente dónde estaba el otro.

—¿En dónde te habías metido, haragán? —preguntó Hiroshi—. No me cuentes, querías estar solo para pensar bien las cosas, ¿a que sí?

Black sentía como sí se acabara de tragar una espada, pero intentó parecer tranquilo.

—Siempre tan asertivo, Hiroshi. He estado pensando bien las cosas y creo que ha llegado el momento de formalizar las cosas. Me casaré con Emily.

—¿Casarte? —preguntó Hiroshi.

—Sí, ya lo he pensado bien y creo que es lo mejor... —Black percibió un atisbo de acusación en la voz de su amigo. Cada vez que hablaban acerca de matrimonio, Hiroshi le daba el mismo consejo: vive la vida sin asumir compromisos.

—Creí que ibas a dejarla, muchacho —gruñó Hiroshi.

En ese preciso momento entraban los hombres de otro equipo de vuelo. Vieron a Black y a Hiroshi y se dirigieron hacía ellos. Uno de ellos, Charles Senegal, era el principal rival de Joseph tanto en lo militar como en lo relacionado con el amor.

—Pero sí es nada menos que el gran Black —dijo uno de los pilotos del Escuadrón Táctico 25—. Ya me enteré de que no te dieron el ascenso. Cuanto lo siento, perdedor.

—Es cierto, amigos —afirmó Charles—. Nuestro buen amigo Black no es más que un sucio perdedor.

—Eh, ¿cuál es tu problema, Charles? —le inquirió Hiroshi con sequedad, poniéndose de pie—. Todo el tiempo estás molestando a los demás con esa maldita actitud de superioridad.

Charles soltó una risita despectiva.

—Vaya, "Hiroshima". No es extraño que los perdedores se asocien entre sí.

Black se levantó bruscamente de su silla y quedó cara a cara con Charles.

—Pues yo no he visto que hagas algo para considerarte el mejor. Ni siquiera eres líder de escuadrón. Eres bastante inepto y además creo que eres todo un retrasado mental.

Charles aparentó que los insultos de Black no lo incomodaban y siguió.

—Me enteré que estás saliendo como Emily, pero no sé porque pierdes el tiempo. Ya que me asciendan a líder de escuadrón, ella se dará cuenta que hay mejores pilotos de _Lightning_s que tú, perdedor.

Black cerró los puños. Estaba a punto de golpear al hombre que tenía enfrente cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Muévanse! —les gritó uno de los muchos pilotos que corrían a toda velocidad por un pasillo—. Acabamos de recibir nuevas ordenes. Hay un grupo de naves alienígenas que se dirige hacía nosotros. Una de nuestras naves ya hizo contacto visual con ellas y debemos ir a apoyarla. La Almirante Ichijo ha declarado la alerta general.

—¿Zentraedis? —preguntó Hiroshi.

El piloto negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos todavía, pero hay una reunión de emergencia en la K-609.

Charles se volvió hacía sus compañeros adoptando una falsa actitud de gallardía.

—Es hora de que el poderoso escuadrón _Executor_ se encargue de darles la bienvenida a esos alienígenas.

Charles se dirigió hacia el pasillo con sus hombres. Antes de dejar el vestuario, el piloto del escuadrón _ Executor_ se volvió hacía Black e Hiroshi y los señaló.

—Nos veremos afuera, perdedores.

Una vez que aquel pedante gusano se fue, Hiroshi colocó su mano en el hombro de Black en señal de apoyo.

—Tranquilo, Emily jamás le hará caso a un engreído como ese.

Black asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora.

Diez minutos más tarde, Black e Hiroshi se encontraban fuera de la sala de reuniones. Después de respirar hondo, Black abrió la puerta y los dos capitanes entraron rápidamente. Todos los pilotos reunidos estaban sentados en pupitres escuchando la información que les proporcionaba el comandante Hikaru Ichijo. Éste era uno de aquellos pilotos héroes de la guerra con una raza extraterrestre llamada zentraedi y, por lo mismo, alguien muy respetado entre las tropas.

Black e Hiroshi se sentaron en los sitios que les habían guardado y permanecieron en completo silencio. Hikaru explicó que el grupo de naves desconocidas se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el _Prometeo_ y el planeta Génesis y que no habían tenido éxito en comunicarse con ellas.

—Como saben, todavía no hemos podido restablecer el contacto con la Tierra, así que es prioritario evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con ellos. Hasta ahora no han demostrado ser hostiles y por lo mismo debemos proceder con extrema cautela.

Cuando el comandante Ichijo hizo una pausa en su exposición, Hiroshi levantó la mano para hacerle una pregunta referente a los tripulantes de aquellas naves.

—Disculpe, señor, pero ¿no se tratará de los zentraedis nuevamente? Quizás ya cambiaron el modelo de sus naves y por eso no los reconocemos.

—No existe evidencia suficiente que nos haga suponer eso, capitán. Estas naves son completamente diferentes a las mostradas por los zentraedis anteriormente. Sí se trata de ellos sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá.

Cuando la conferencia termino, todos los pilotos se dirigieron a sus aviones. En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente a los hangares de alta seguridad, las enormes puertas se abrieron a su paso. En el interior había doscientos VF-4 _Lightning III_, los mejores aviones de combate, rodeados por técnicos que hacían los ajustes de última hora.

—Ahora recuerden —dijo Black a sus hombres antes de que se dispersaran—. Sólo vamos a inspeccionar. Sí nos encontramos con algo demasiado malo lo dejamos y nos retiramos. Muy bien, a volar —los hombres rompieron filas y se encaminaron a sus aviones. Mientras sus botas crujían en contacto con el suelo metálico, Black preguntó por encima de su hombro—. Capitán Hiroshi, ¿está listo para esta misión?

—Afirmativo, capitán —sacó una foto del bolsillo del pecho y le dio un prolongado beso—. Esta misión se la dedicó a mí adorada y hermosa chica. Te apuesto a que puedo derribar a más enemigos que tú, Blackye.

—Eso lo veremos, Hiroshi —gritó Black mientras se introducía en la cabina—. Recuerda bien eso.

—De acuerdo, capitán —respondió Hiroshi.

Los pilotos se ajustaron los cinturones, revisaron todos los controles, pusieron en marcha sus rugientes motores y rodaron por la pista.

_Sistema Estelar Adur_.

El _Águila Real 5_ emergió de la puerta dimensional y enseguida tomó rumbo hacia la armada de naves aliadas que se escudaba constantemente tras el tercer mundo del sistema, el planeta Kibou. Después de identificarse ante la astronave _Churubusco_ y algunos cazas que patrullaban la zona, la nave de Andrea prosiguió su camino en completa calma.

—Tal parece que alguien consiguió ayuda de más —comentó Andrea mientras miraba la flota de cazas Tao a través de la ventana frontal del puente—. Hay varias naves que no reconozco, por ejemplo esos platillos de color amarillo.

—Eso es verdad, Andrea —convino Rodrigo, fijándose en el mismo detalle que su prima—. Quizás el príncipe Saulo o Cadmio hayan vuelto y consiguieron ayuda para la flota. Con un poco más de naves podremos montar una buena ofensiva.

—¿Aquí es donde viven? —preguntó Sailor Moon, acercándose—. Jamás imagine algo como esto. El espacio es muy hermoso.

—Hay muchas naves —murmuró Sailor Mars claramente impresionada por la visión—. Debe haber cientos, quizás miles.

—Es curioso que con tantas naves no hayan podido vencer al enemigo —comentó Sailor Uranus con un cierto tono de desprecio en su voz—. Esto me parece más extraño a cada momento.

—Ahora vayamos hacia la astronave _Churubusco_ —ordenó Andrea a los pilotos—. Espero que las cosas todavía marchen bien como hasta ahora.

En tanto, en otra parte de la nave, Asiont y Sailor Mercury recorrían uno de los pasillos mientras charlaban. Habían estado conversando acerca de diferentes teorías científicas y sobre los viajes espaciales.

—Su tecnología es realmente muy avanzada —comentó Mercury, fascinada.

Asiont sonrió

—El _Águila Real_ es en parte tecnología aduriana. Los adurianos no son una raza propiamente guerrera, pero sus aportaciones fueron muy importantes para el desarrollo de estas naves... .

—Veo que sabes bastante —señaló Mercury, sonriendo.

Asiont la admiró de perfil.

—Supongo que he aprendido algo a lo largo de los ciclos estelares —hizo una pausa—. Pero creo que ya he hablado suficiente, ¿no crees? Cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Tienes a alguien especial allá en tu mundo? ¿alguien que te está esperando?

La chica se volvió para mirarlo y pasado un momento bajó la cabeza.

—Hace tiempo hubo alguien, pero... —alzó la mirada—. Bueno, la verdad creo que no soy muy buena para los relatos personales. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Asiont percibió en sus venas un ligero aumento de ritmo cardíaco. Tosió un poco para ocultar su nerviosismo y luego se apresuró a desviar la mirada en otra dirección mientras la Sailor lo observaba como quien estudia a un espécimen raro.

—Simple curiosidad, eso es todo.

_Continuará... ._


	56. CAOS Y DESTRUCCIÓN

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LV**

**CAOS Y DESTRUCCIÓN**

_Astronave Prometeo._

El comandante Stuart volvió a mirar el monitor con preocupación. Los tres enormes aviones _Lightning_ que había mandado a investigar parecían mosquitos junto a la inmensa masa gris de la nave extraterrestre. El diseño de aquellos extraños platillos tenía algo de inquietante, había algo incorporado, inconscientemente quizás, en su arquitectura. Era una sombra gris y siniestra que revelaba la personalidad lúgubre y rotundamente utilitaria de sus fabricantes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con nuestros intentos de comunicarnos con ellos? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Las comunicaciones efectuadas en todas las frecuencias no han tenido éxito, señor —le informó Marlene—. En el _Megaroad-01_ están preparando una especie de comunicación en lenguaje matemático que esperan que funcione.

—Señor, un grupo de doscientos _Lightnings_ y otros cien _Vampires_ procedentes del _Megaroad-01_ se aproxima rápidamente —informó uno de los técnicos desde un extremo diferente—. Calculo que llegarán a nuestra posición en aproximadamente cuatro minutos... .

—¡Hay una reacción!

Todo el movimiento y las conversaciones desaparecieron de golpe, y todos se giraron hacia la ventana frontal. Un fino rayo de luz verde de varios metros de longitud surgió de la base de la alta torre de la nave. Casi como sí fuera un largo dedo atravesando la oscuridad. Uno de los _Lightning_, que se mantenía en modalidad Battroid mientras se movía de un lado a otro para enfrente de la torre, reaccionó visiblemente, retrocediendo casi un metro cuando el chorro de luz lo alcanzó. El rayo, suficientemente brillante como para verse desde el _Prometeo_, era del color de un jade pálido. El comandante Stuart se dio cuenta de cómo el _Lightning _hacia esfuerzos por mantenerse frente a la gran nave amenazante.

Un par de compuertas metálicas en la zona de donde partía el misterioso rayo verde se empezaban a abrir. Cuando estuvieron abiertas, la luz del interior de la nave iluminó completamente al _Lightning_ que se seguía luchando por mantener su posición. El piloto conectó su comunicador nuevamente para hablar a sus superiores.

—_Prometeo_, parece que hay algo de actividad, quizás sea un modo de comunicarse... .

Pero no lo era. Un chorro de luz verde rasgó súbitamente la oscuridad del cosmos y chocó contra el _Lightning_, haciéndolo explotar. Un segundo después, los _Lightnings_ restantes también fueron destruidos. Parecía como un grupo de diminutas moscas derribadas por tres balas de gran calibre. Después de que la repentina explosión iluminara los alrededores unos momentos, todo volvió a la normalidad. La luz de la nave había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba era restos metálicos que flotaban en el espacio. Las puertas situadas en la base de la torre se volvieron a cerrar y el inmenso platillo continuó avanzando hacia el _Prometeo_.

El comandante Stuart y los que lo rodeaban actuaron con rapidez. Ahora todo era más sencillo. Había llegado el momento de iniciar el ataque.

—¿En donde rayos están esos aviones de combate que enviaron del _Megaroad_? —preguntó Stuart.

Marlene preguntó rápidamente a un técnico antes de responder.

—Estarán aquí en tres minutos aproximadamente, comandante.

_Astronave Megaroad-01._

Las puertas de acceso al puente se abrieron rápidamente. La almirante Misa Ichijo, líder de la misión de exploración, acababa de declarar la alerta amarilla dando por terminado el pequeño descanso que, unas horas antes, había otorgado a sus oficiales con motivo del descubrimiento del planeta Génesis. En el puente de mando de la enorme fortaleza espacial, había más de diez personas especializadas en las tareas de más alta seguridad trabajando en consolas de alta tecnología.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Misa acercándose a los monitores.

—Almirante, hemos estimado que tres de las naves alienígenas tienen un diámetro de veinticinco kilómetros —informó la primera oficial Emily Zuno—. Hay otras dos de menor tamaño que se mantienen por atrás de los platillos, tal parece que tratan de escudarse en ellas.

El _Megaroad-01_ tenía las imágenes que le llegaban en directo desde la _Prometeo_, donde mantenían a las naves extraterrestres en constante vigilancia.

—¡Almirante! —exclamó una de las técnicas—. ¡Una de las naves alienígenas acaba de derribar a varios de nuestros Lightning!

Misa acudió enseguida y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de la técnica a la imagen transmitida por el _Prometeo_ donde se veía como el desafortunado Lightning era pulverizado con un disparo.

—Tal parece que no se trata de extraterrestres pacíficos —apuntó la almirante Ichijo.

—El _Prometeo_ y sus escuadrones permanecen a la espera de instrucciones —señaló Emily—. ¿Qué debo decirles, Almirante?

Después de observar las imágenes de las naves alienígenas durante unos minutos más, Misa llegó a la inevitable conclusión de lo que debía hacerse.

—Aunque provoque pánico, debemos declarar la alerta roja e informar al resto de la flota que hay naves de guerra en el sistema solar.

Nadie en el puente pudo mostrarse en desacuerdo.

_Sistema Adur_.

Mientras en el _Águila Real 5_ se preparaban para recibir la nave de enlace que se encargaría de transportar a sus ocupantes hasta el _Churubusco_, Sailor Venus aprovechó aquellos escasos minutos para visitar a Jesús Ferrer, el joven alienígena que había conocido en las calles de Juuban, justo antes de la batalla en el museo de historia.

El príncipe de los meganiano había permanecido todo el camino confinado en un apartado camarote custodiado solamente por Azmoudez y Azrael. Durante el largo trayecto de regreso, los generales unixianos habían resguardado aquella puerta en absoluto silencio.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? —preguntó Azmoudez apenas vio a la Sailor Senshi acercarse por el pasillo—. No debería estar aquí. La nave de enlace ya está por llegar.

—Quiero hablar con Jesús —explicó Sailor Venus—. Yo... quería agradecerle por haberme salvado la vida.

—El señor Jesús no desea hablar con nadie. Lo lamento.

—Por favor, sólo será un momento —insistió.

Azmoudez titubeó. Como estaba algo inseguro sobre que decisión tomar, volvió la mirada hacia su hermano Azrael para escuchar su parecer. El guerrero invidente giró su rostro hacia él y, tras un momento de silencio, asintió levemente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—De acuerdo, pero que sea sólo un momento —aceptó Azmoudez.—. Tenemos ordenes de trasladarlo hacia el _Churubusco_ una vez que la nave de enlace llegue —se giró e introdujo una secuencia numérica en un teclado de seguridad. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió—. Pasa.

La Sailor Senshi entró en el camarote. Jesús Ferrer estaba de pie frente a una pequeña ventana con vista el exterior. Como los segundos transcurrieron y el meganiano no articuló palabra alguna, Venus decidió romper el silencio.

—Jesús... .

—No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto, Minako —murmuró sin siquiera mirarla—. Es una agradable sorpresa escucharte de nuevo.

Por unos momentos, Sailor Venus no supo ni qué decir. Quería preguntarle acerca de las muchas acusaciones que la reina Andrea formulaba en su contra, pero al final prefirió iniciar la conversación con la razón de su visita.

—Yo... —se miró la parte superior de sus zapatillas—. Quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida en el museo. No había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

Jesús exhaló un profundo suspiró.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, Minako. Simplemente no pude soportar el hecho de verte sufrir.

—¿Cómo supiste mi verdadera identidad? Es decir, que yo soy Minako.

El meganiano se volvió hacia ella y la miró por primera vez.

—Fue gracias a tu aura —explicó—. Yo jamás olvido el aura de las personas a las que conozco. Con sólo verte por un momento fue más que suficiente para reconocerte en el museo. El aura de cada persona vibra de una manera especial.

Sailor Venus levantó la mirada. Sus ojos temblaron.

—Dicen que eres un criminal de guerra.

Jesús sonrió de manera sombría.

—Sí, Andrea me acusa de eso y de muchas otras cosas.

—¿Es eso verdad? —le preguntó la Sailor con escepticismos—. No le creí todo lo que me dijo y... .

El meganiano dio un profundo suspiro y se apresuró a desviar la mirada en otra dirección. Se sentía como sí le acabaran de propinar una patada en el estómago.

—En cierta forma creo que sí lo soy.

—No puedo creerlo —renegó dando un paso hacia atrás—. Entonces, lo que dicen de ti es verdad.

Jesús se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Esa fue la principal razón por la que me alié a N´astarith, Minako. Quería que las cosas fueran como eran antes. Él me prometió que una vez que obtuviéramos las gemas sagradas de los Titanes, obtendríamos el poder necesario para revivir a todos aquellos que hubieran muerto por mi culpa... —sintió un nudo en la garganta—... incluyendo a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

Sailor Venus permaneció totalmente callada mientras Jesús hablaba. Al darse cuenta de esto, el príncipe meganiano bajó las manos y miró a la chica fijamente. ¿Por qué Minako no decía nada? ¿Acaso sentía lástima por él? o ¿era tanto su desprecio que no lo consideraba digno de prestarle atención? Como Jesús supuso lo segundo, se acercó hasta ella y la sujetó por los hombros con cuidado.

—Sólo te pido que no me juzgues hasta que no hayas oído mi historia.

Sailor Venus alzó la mirada, lo miró directo a los ojos y tras un momento de reflexión, asintió.

—Está bien.

Antes de que Jesús pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de acceso a la habitación se abrió nuevamente dando entrada a Azmoudez y Azrael.

—Señor, Jesús, ya es hora —dijo Azmoudez.

Ferrer asintió con la cabeza. Se alejó de Sailor Venus y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir del camarote, se detuvo un momento para hablar por encima de su hombro.

—He sufrido mucho, Minako —le dijo sin poder ocultar su dolor—. Sé que eso no justifica lo que haya hecho, pero deber creerme cuando te digo que no era mi intención dañar a alguien.

Los generales unixianos lo condujeron al pasillo mientras la Sailor Senshi los observaba en silencio sin saber qué pensar sobre él.

_Astronave Juris-Alfa_.

En el puente de mando de la nave, el comandante José Zeiva se acercó a la ventana frontal en compañía de Kali y Liria para evaluar la situación. Al parecer, el _Prometeo_ y su pequeño ejército de Lightning permanecían a la espera de que el primer Devastador Estelar se acercara lo suficiente para poder atacarlo.

—Tal parece que quieren pelear —comentó José—. Pobres, no saben lo que les espera.

Kali giró el rostro para observarlo de perfil.

—¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo? —le inquirió—. Nuestros detectores nos indican claramente que la gema estelar se encuentra en un planeta no muy lejos de aquí. Debemos ir por ella cuanto antes y no detenernos a luchar. Los de la Alianza Estelar podrían aparecer en cualquier momento e interferir.

El comandante imperial se volvió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

—Claro, pero para llegar hasta ella tenemos que quitar a todos esos cacharros del camino.

—Ignorémoslos, José —sugirió Liria por segunda vez—. Los campos de fuerza pueden repeler cualquier ataque sin problema. Me parece que estás exagerando las cosas. Ya percibí todas las auras de esos sujetos y no existe ninguna que sea poderosa.

—¡Nada! —exclamó secamente—. Yo soy el comandante de la misión y decidiré lo que debe hacerse —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia sus oficiales—. Que los Devastadores estelares se encarguen de esas insignificantes moscas. Nosotros iremos por la gema de los Titanes.

En tanto, en el espacio, los _Lightnings_ procedentes del _Megaroad-01 _vislumbraron al grupo de naves alienígenas y se dirigieron velozmente hacia ellas para unirse a sus camaradas del _Prometeo_.

En su caza, Black acercó las manos a la pantalla de la computadora de instrumentos e introdujo una serie de ordenes.

—Oye, Black, ¿no te parece extraño que no haya habido reacción a nuestra presencia? —la voz de Hiroshi le llegó a la cabina—. Sí fueran los zentraedis ya hubieran lanzado a sus combatientes contra nosotros.

—Es verdad, Hiroshi.

La línea de comunicación permaneció en silencio un largo rato hasta que Black y los demás lideres de escuadrón se dirigieron a sus escuadras para indicarles la estrategia a seguir.

Los técnicos a bordo del _Prometeo_ y el _Megaroad-01_ ocuparon los canales de comunicación.

—Los escuadrones_ Executor, Wolf, Times, Skull, White, Red, Green, Orange _ y_ Blue _ están en la posición correcta.

—Las escuadras del _ Prometeo_ se encuentran en la misma posición.

Una imagen del general Hikaru Ichijo apareció en las pantallas de todas las computadoras de los _Lightnings_.

—Atención, pilotos, les habla el comandante Ichijo a bordo del _Megaroad-01_. En nombre de la almirante Misa Ichijo, tienen autorización para disparar a discreción.

El escuadrón _ Wolf_ aún se encontraba a veinte kilómetros de distancia, a unos quince segundos de la línea de fuego, pero la enorme envergadura de la nave hacia que se sintieran más cerca. El nudo en la garganta de los pilotos crecía cuanto más claramente veían el exterior de la nave. Las charlas que solían mantener entre ellos durante los patrullajes eran inexistentes.

—Muy bien —les dijo a sus hombres Hiroshi—. Prepárense para atacar.

Varios mísiles MRM salieron como rayo de los _Lightnings_. Pocos pilotos confiaban en derribar una nave de ese tamaño con el primer ataque. Los aviones iniciaron la inspección con la inclinación propia del viraje siguiendo atentamente el recorrido de los mísiles. De repente, todos los mísiles explotaron al mismo tiempo a un kilómetro del blanco.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Charles.

—Ni siquiera los vi disparar —dijo Black, claramente impresionado. Cuando las explosiones se disiparon, se puso de manifiesto que la nave alienígena había quedado indemne.

Hiroshi llamó al _Megaroad-01_.

—Comandante, _ Times-1_ al habla. El enemigo parece haber derribado todos nuestros mísiles. Cambiaremos de estrategia y lo intentaremos a menor distancia.

—Buena idea, _ Times-1_ —le respondió Hikaru Ichijo—. Despliegue formación.

Las escuadras _Times_, _Wolf_, _ Executor_ y _ Green_ rodearon aquel disco de veinticinco kilómetros de diámetro en distintas direcciones. Suponían que sí los alienígenas disponían de defensas, éstas estarían situadas en la torre del morro de la nave. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus posiciones, Black y lo demás capitanes dieron la orden de atacar.

Hiroshi era consciente de que iban a acercarse peligrosamente, pero al igual que todos sus compañeros, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dañar a la nave enemiga.

—¡Fuego!

Al oír la señal, los _Lightnings_ dieron una vuelta al unísono y se acercaron vertiginosamente a la nave imperial, propulsados en distintas direcciones. Cada avión disparó seis mísiles SRM, que dejaron una larga estela de combustible en el espacio. Casi a la vez, alcanzaron el perímetro de un kilómetro y, al igual que los proyectiles anteriores, explotaron al unísono.

—¡Aguarden! ¡Deténganse todos! —gritó Black—. ¡Tienen un campo de fuerza alrededor del casco!

Desde su privilegiada posición, de repente descubrió la razón del por qué los mísiles no llegaban a su objetivo. Tirando de los mandos, Black cambió su _Lightning_ a modalidad Gerwalk para frenar su carrera.

La modalidad Gerwalk era un estado intermedio entre la modalidad Figther y la Battroid. En ella, dos largas piernas mecánicas surgían de la parte inferior del _Lightning_, permitiéndole al piloto maniobrar su caza de una manera que le era imposible hacer con un avión normal.

Los demás _Lightnings_ imitaron la maniobra, pero el piloto del _Executor-4_, Charles, el rival acérrimo de Black, no consiguió hacerlo a tiempo y su caza chocó contra el campo de fuerza invisible con lo que el avión estalló en mil pedazos.

Al tiempo que las escuadras detenían su ataque, se abrían varias puertas gigantescas en el Devastador imperial. De aquellas aberturas salieron cientos de naves de color gris perla. El problema es que brotaban frente al espacio que los pilotos de los _Lightnings_ habían escogido para avanzar en su fallido ataque.

—¡Son demasiados! —gritó Hiroshi mientras las naves enemigas se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

Black consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y alejarse varios kilómetros del peligro. Los cinco pilotos siguientes consiguieron escapar, pero el cuarto, un hombre llamado Taake falló. Su _Lightning_ chocó frontalmente contra una de las naves imperiales y causó una explosión atronadora justo enfrente de la puerta delantera del Devastador Estelar. El avión de Taake se reventó por el golpe, a diferencia de la nave enemiga que quedó intacta.

El caza imperial se tambaleó hacia delante, como sí sufriera de un aturdimiento momentáneo, antes de recuperar el equilibrio y continuar su trayectoria como sí nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ajustando los mandos de su VF-4, Hiroshi observó como las naves enemigas inundaban el espacio. En vez de desplazarse en formación estable, el enorme grupo de naves imperiales se balanceaba arriba y abajo, zigzagueando de un lado a otro.

—¡Muévanse rápido! —un rayo de luz pasó zumbando junto al _Lightning_ de Black y no fue el único—. ¡Diablos! —estiró el cuello para ver mejor lo que lo rodeaba y vio que una de las naves enemigas se había colocado tras él.

—Verifica tu seis —le advirtió Hiroshi—. Verifica tu seis, Black.

—Ya lo veo.

Black, Hiroshi y los demás líderes de escuadrón tenían que pensar con rapidez. Las naves enemigas más rápidas los estaban rodeando. ¿Debían hacer que las escuadras se reunieran en lo alto donde podrían defenderse mutuamente, o eso iba a convertirlos en impotentes figurillas en un campo de tiro?

—¡Maniobras evasivas! —gritó Black, regresando a la modalidad Figther unos milisegundos antes de que un disparo láser estuviese a punto de alcanzarlo—. ¡Cuidado!

Hiroshi se balanceó y zigzagueó para llegar a un extremo de la nave enemiga. Entre tanta agitación, presenció la súbita explosión de dos aviones de su escuadra.

—¿Dónde estás, Black?

—Justo donde me necesitas, amigo. Atrás de la nave que te está poniendo cola. Sí te lo puedes quitar de encima me lo friego.

Hiroshi interrumpió la maniobra de evasión y voló en línea recta durante un segundo y medio todo lo que se atrevió. Afortunadamente, eso le fue suficiente a Black.

Los mísiles SRM del _ Wolf-1_ se adelantaron al atacante y explotaron a unos cuatro metros de alcanzar la superficie de la nave. Ésta dio un capirotazo en el aire, se tambaleó un momento y retomó su camino como sí nada.

—¡También tienen escudos! —gritó Black, fuera de sí.

Hiroshi dejó de bajar en picada e hizo un rizo hacia arriba, preparando para intentar atacar a la nave desorientada. En la distancia, vio como tres de los suyos eran destrozados por las naves enemigas. Cuando volvió a volar en la posición correcta, Black tenía un enemigo cerca.

—Black, inclínate a la derecha. Yo te cubro.

Hiroshi situó la mira sobre el caza enemigo y lanzó varios proyectiles. El piloto imperial se alejó con un rápido viraje, pero los sistemas de rastreo de los mísiles lo persiguieron y explotaron contra su blindaje trasero. El guiaje por radar era uno de los puntos fuertes de los humanos en esa batalla y, por ahora, no les estaba sirviendo de mucho.

_Astronave Megaroad-01._

En el puente de mando, los múltiples monitores de rastreo indicaban la posición de todas las naves en combate y daban cuenta de la caótica situación a la que se enfrentaban los _Lightnings_ y los _Vampires_. Uno a uno, aquellos valientes pilotos estaban dejando sus vidas en manos del enemigo. Aquello no era una batalla, sino una autentica masacre.

—¡Les dieron a otros tres! —anunció una de las operadoras.

—¡Están cayendo como moscas!

—¡Los estamos perdiendo!

Misa y Hikaru comprendieron que mientras aquellas naves estuvieran protegidas por impenetrables campos de fuerza, los _Lightnings_ y los _Vampires_ no podrían ganar ni presentar pelea. Sencillamente no había nada más que hacer. Lo mejor por el momento era retirar de ahí a sus fuerzas antes de que se perdieran más vidas inútilmente.

—Sáquenlos de ahí —ordenó Hikaru asqueado con la situación.

Los técnicos acataron la orden de inmediato.

—Líderes de escuadrón, aquí _Megaroad-01_. Tomen posiciones de retirada. ¡Aborten la misión! ¿Me copian? ¡Aborten la misión ahora mismo!

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Salón del Gran Maestro_

Casiopea sabía que sí no actuaba con rapidez Tiamat podría eliminarla fácilmente. En unos cuantos segundos, el Khan ya había dejado fuera de combate a Aioria, Dai, Shiryu, Milo y Cadmio sin ninguna dificultad, y sí se comparaba con ellos, realmente no tenía tanta fuerza.

Dhoko, por su parte, se colocó en guardia y espero a que Tiamat tocara suelo con los pies nuevamente antes de hacer un movimiento. Tal vez no tenía oportunidad de ganar, pero estaba seguro de que luego de haber recibir la _Exclamación de Atena_, el Khan del Dragón estaba bastante debilitado y podía aprovechar eso a su favor.

En tanto, Tiamat descendió tranquilamente y luego se giró hacia los guerreros que aún quedaban de pie para mirarlos fijamente. Ciertamente, tenía deseos de aniquilarlos por las molestias que le habían causado durante la batalla, pero ir por la gema era aún más importante que las venganzas personales.

—¿Qué harán ahora, eh? —se mofó—. Saben perfectamente que no poseen el poder suficiente para derrotarme.

La princesa del planeta Francus se dio la media vuelta y depositó en el suelo el cuerpo de Dai con cuidado. En completo silencio, se volvió hacia Tiamat nuevamente, luego desplegó todo el poder de su aura que le quedaba y se preparó para la batalla.

—No estés tan seguro, querido Tiamat —le dijo con firmeza mientras la fuerza de su aura lanzaba fuertes ráfagas de aire en torno a ella—. Sí no me equivoco, debes haber recibido bastante daño luego de ese último ataque. Eso significa que ya no eres tan poderoso.

—No cuentes con ello, preciosa —Tiamat sonrió malévolamente—. A pesar de lo que pienses, todavía tengo bastante poder como para acabar con todos los que aquí se encuentran.

Dohko dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

—No puedes asegurarlo hasta que peleemos.

—¡Es verdad! —convino Casiopea valientemente—. ¡Vamos, Tiamat!

La guerrera Celestial extendió sus manos hacia delante y expulsó una fuerte corriente de aire en forma de tornado que se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaba Tiamat. El Khan abrió los ojos enormemente, impresionado.

El viento era muy intenso, pero desafortunadamente parecían no hacer mella en el Khan del Dragón. Una sonrisa malévola iluminó el rostro del guerrero de Abbadón cuando los vientos lo engulleron completamente sin provocarle ninguna molestia.

—¡¿Esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme, Casiopea?! —se burló a gritos—. Esperaba un poco más de la hija del rey Eolo del planeta Francus.

Casiopea frunció la mirada mientras el coraje y la desesperación se apoderaban de ella. Su técnica más poderosa no estaba sirviendo de nada. Quizás debía usar más poder.

—No me daré por vencida —musitó.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, la Celestial le imprimió mayor poder a sus vientos, aunque por más intentos que hacia todo parecía ser inútil. Sencillamente, el Khan del Dragón parecía inamovible.

Tiamat cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza levemente.

—Es inútil.

Al tiempo que Casiopea estaba incrementando la fuerza de su ataque, el Khan del Dragón comenzó a ser arrastrado hacía atrás. Tiamat apretó los dientes tratando de resistirse, pero al parecer le faltaba la fuerza necesaria.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —dijo en voz alta—. Un ataque como este no debería ser capaz si quiera de empujarme —hizo una pausa y reflexionó un poco—. ¡Demonios! ¡Ese último ataque me debilitó más de lo que me imagine!

Casiopea cerró los puños y se lanzó directamente sobre el imperial. Ya en el aire, alzó un brazo hacia atrás y se preparó para golpearlo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, el Khan extendió una mano con la palma vuelta hacía delante y le disparó una ráfaga de luz que la impacto de frente.

La princesa de Francus cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente. Tiamat sonrió deleitado con el resultado de su ataque. Con la Celestial fuera de combate, el único oponente que se interponía en su camino era Dohko de Libra.

—Hazte a un lado, Dohko —advirtió volviéndose hacia él.

Pero el Santo de Libra ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó parado en su lugar, mirándolo fijamente.

—Olvídalo, Tiamat, sé lo que buscas y no te dejaré conseguirlo —Desplegó su aura dorada—. Quizás estoy algo lastimado, pero tú también lo estás, no lo olvides.

El Khan del dragón le devolvió la mirada. Aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo, su oponente tenía razón. Ciertamente los vientos de Casiopea apenas lo habían movido de lugar, pero también era verdad que sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo a consecuencia de todas sus batallas.

—De acuerdo, Dohko —dijo, liberando un aura de energía en torno a él—. Este será nuestro último duelo... prepárate.

El Santo de oro asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para el combate. Debía poner todo su cosmos en ese golpe o de lo contrario sería inútil atacarlo nuevamente. Era la hora de jugarse el todo por el todo.

—_¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha! (Cien dragones de Rozan)_

Tiamat, por su parte, juntó sus manos y descargó su más potente ataque.

—_¡Hell Destruction!_

Los ataques se dirigieron el uno contra el otro hasta chocar en el aire, desatando un fuerte resplandor que iluminó todo a su alrededor.

Dohko apretó fuertemente los dientes. Sentía como sí todas las venas de su cuerpo fueran a estallar de un momento a otro por el esfuerzo.

Tiamat estaba agotado. Nunca había afrontado una situación como esa y aquella sensación de debilidad lo llenaba de frustración. A pesar del inmenso poder que tenía y de que su cuerpo había sido adaptado genéticamente para el combate, había luchado contra tantos enemigos poderosos que su fuerza y su resistencia estaban empezando a flaquear.

La situación se volvió más desesperante cuando la balanza se inclinó contra él. Lentamente, el _Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha_ de su enemigo estaba ganando terreno frente al _Hell Destruction_. Tiamat bajó la mirada al suelo preso del agotamiento.

Pero justo cuando el ataque del Santo de Libra estaba a punto de golpear a Tiamat, un rayo de energía golpeó el suelo a los pies de Dohko, lanzándolo por los aires.

Totalmente desconcertado, el Khan del Dragón volvió la mirada hacia el extremo de donde había venido aquella ráfaga y descubrió la figura de su compañera Aicila.

—Lo siento, pero debía aprovechar la ocasión —declaró la Khan de la Arpía—. ¡Ahora vayamos por la gema sagrada!

Tiamat asintió con la cabeza mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

—Sólo dame un segundo y estaré listo.

Aicila asintió y llevó su mirada hacía el centro del templo donde todavía algunos soldados imperiales y los diferentes defensores combatían. Ranma, Moose, Hyunkel, Lance, Hyoga, Poppu, Leona, Eclipse, Astroboy y Ryoga iban despachando poco a poco a los imperiales que se atravesaban en su camino; Shun de Andrómeda mantenía a raya a Sombrío; Mu combatía a Talión; y Kanon, Milo, Aioria, Dohko, Seiya, Casiopea, Dai, Shiryu, Moose y Cadmio habían quedado fuera de combate.

—Es hora de emparejar un poco las cosas —dijo como hablando consigo mismo. Levantó una mano con la palma vuelta hacía delante, frunció el entrecejo, dejó escapar una sonrisa y luego disparó una ráfaga de luz en contra de Hyunkel.

El ataque golpeó al Caballero Inmortal por la espalda, derribándolo en el acto. Al ver lo ocurrido, Lance, Ranma, Ryoga y Poppu se volvieron hacía Aicila, aunque antes de que pudieran reaccionar acertadamente, la Khan los puso fuera de combate con una serie de disparos de energía.

Tiamat, por su parte, desapareció usando su velocidad para llegar hasta donde se encontraban Hyoga y Astroboy. Usando una pequeña descarga de energía arrojó al pequeño robot contra una de las columnas al pie de la cual se desplomó.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Hyoga lanzando una mirada de ira contra el Khan.

Expulsando la fuerza de su cosmos, el Santo del Cisne atacó a Tiamat usando el ataque del _Diamond Dust_, pero el Khan se protegió usando una coraza de energía. El aire congelado de Hyoga se disipó rápidamente.

—¡No puede ser! —murmuró Hyoga al ver que su ataque no tenía efecto—. Bloqueó mi tiro con mucha facilidad.

Eclipse luchaba contra algunos shadow troopers imperiales utilizando un rifle como garrote. A pesar de que no había dejado de pelear un solo instante, pudo darse cuenta de lo sucedido entre Tiamat y Dhoko. Cuando derrotó al último imperial, llevó su mirada hacía la gema sagrada "Lamed" y se lanzó sobre ella.

Mientras tanto, Shun continuaba acosando a Sombrío con su cadena de Andrómeda en un incesante ataque. Usando su agilidad y su pericia, el Khan del Lobo trataba de ponerse a salvo de los ataques de su enemigo, pero estaba claro que eso no iba a ser sencillo.

De pronto, justo cuando acababa de dar un salto en el aire para librarse de un ataque, la cadena de Andrómeda atrapó su tobillo y lo obligó a ir hacia abajo estrepitosamente.

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló, alzando la mirada del suelo.

—Vamos, no continúes luchando —le sugirió Shun—. No podrás librarte de mi leal cadena.

Sombrío frunció el entrecejo y sujetó la cadena de Andrómeda mientras reflexionaba. Quizás la solución no era esquivar la cadena, sino aprovecharla a su favor.

—Sí... .

Tirando fuertemente de la cadena que le sujetaba, Sombrío atrajo a Shun hacia él para luego asestarle un potente puñetazo en el pecho antes de que éste pudiera defenderse. La fuerza del golpe llevó volando al Santo de Andrómeda hacia atrás.

—La gema sagrada —murmuró, volviéndose hacia donde ésta estaba—. Debo ir por ella.

Talión, mientras tanto, lanzó varias bolas de fuego contra Mu sin obtener resultado alguno. Al parecer, la _Crystal_ _Wall_ del guerrero del Santuario era capaz de resistir todos sus ataques sin problema. El Santo de Aries iba a usar nuevamente su _Stardust_ _Revolution_ en contra de Talión, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una ráfaga de aire huracanado de Aicila lo golpeó de súbito por su flanco derecho, y lo empujó al suelo.

—¡Buen tiro, Aicila! —festejó Talión.

Casi en el mismo instante, Eclipse recogió la gema del suelo y la observó detenidamente.

—Es hora de demostrarles a todos de lo que están hecho los verdaderos Espías Estelares... . —pero lo siguiente que miró con el rabillo del ojo fue la palma extendida de Tiamat apuntándole a la cabeza—. ¡Churros!

_Astronave Churubusco_.

La nave de enlace descendió lentamente sobre uno de los muelles de la enorme nave ciudad. Una veintena de soldados fuertemente armados habían acudido al sitio para ayudar a custodiar a Jesús Ferrer.

Cerca de ahí, Areth, Uriel, Mariana, Marina y el príncipe Saulo esperaban pacientemente a que la escotilla de la nave se abriera para recibir a sus ocupantes. Finalmente, la compuerta se abrió y la reina Andrea y el comandante Rodrigo salieron por la rampa de abordaje.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo Uriel—. Nos alegra que ambos hayan vuelto con bien.

—No se crea, regente —replicó Andrea—. Por poco y no lo logramos. Tuvimos muchos problemas.

Rodrigo llevó la mirada hacia Saulo y notó que éste estaba algo impaciente por decir algo. Finalmente el príncipe endoriano dio un paso al frente.

—Cuando nos informó que habían capturado a Jesús Ferrer casi no pude creerlo. ¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron?

Andrea se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de responder.

—Nosotros no lo capturamos, príncipe. Él traicionó a las guerreras de N´astarith y nos salvó la vida arriesgando la suya propia. Me temo que debemos concederle una especie de tregua.

Saulo frunció el entrecejo con escepticismo. Lo que Andrea estaba diciendo era imposible. Durante ciclos estelares enteros había soñado con poder enjuiciar a los culpables de la muerte de su padre y ahora resultaba que debía mostrarse benevolente con uno de ellos. Era absurdo.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —exclamó irritado—. Jesús Ferrer nunca nos ayudaría y... .

—Más vale que lo creas, Saulo —le interrumpió Asiont, que acababa de salir de la nave en compañía de las Sailor Senshi y Tuxedo Kamen—. Yo lo vi todo y es verdad.

Uriel y Areth se miraron entre sí un instante y luego volvieron el rostro hacia Asiont.

— ¿Asiont? —preguntó Saulo sin poder creer en lo que veía.

_Continuará... ._


	57. SALVEMOS A CÉFIRO UNA VEZ MÁS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LVI**

**SALVEMOS A CÉFIRO UNA VEZ MÁS**

_Astronave Churubusco._

El príncipe Saulo observó el rostro de Asiont con cuidado y tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente sonrió. Todo parecía indicar que su buen amigo había decidido incorporarse a la lucha nuevamente, aunque no pudo pasar por alto que había algo diferente en él; su aura era mucho más fuerte que antes y una parte de ella estaba invadida por un fuerte sentimiento de ira. No obstante, el príncipe prefirió pasar por alto ese detalle.

—¿Qué es lo que haces con Andrea? —preguntó Saulo—. Pensé que aún estabas en el planeta Caelum entrenando.

—Estuve en Caelum por un tiempo, pero cuando tuve una serie de visiones que me advirtieron que Andrea estaba en peligro decidí dejarlo —explicó Asiont—. Una Celestial de nombre Tyria me llevó hasta una cascada que tiene el poder de transportarte a cualquier lugar de la existencia y así fue como llegué hasta el universo donde se encontraban Andrea y los demás.

—Ya veo, amigo, sabía que te unirías a la batalla nuevamente —murmuró el príncipe, colocando una mano en el hombro de Asiont—. Cuéntame, ¿Aristeo sigue con vida todavía? ¿Cómo les fue en el universo donde estuvieron?

—Aristeo se encuentra vivo todavía gracias al Creador y en cuanto a la misión, pues tuvimos algunos dificultades, pero gracias al esfuerzo de todos, pudimos salir adelante —hizo una pausa y extrajo la gema estelar que guardaba bajo sus ropas—. De hecho, pudimos vencer a cuatro Khans y obtener una de las gemas sagradas de los Titanes.

Saulo tomó entre sus manos la gema que Asiont le ofrecía y comenzó a examinarla con sumo cuidado. Era idéntica a la que Llaga había guardado durante tantos años por mandato de Aristeo y el Consejo de los Celestiales.

—Insólito —murmuró.

Al ver la gema, los demás se arremolinaron en torno a él para poder verla de cerca.

—Y pensar que N´astarith ha armado todo un escándalo por ese pedrusco —señaló Areth sin poder ocultar su indignación—. Que absurdo es todo esto.

—Areth, tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti —murmuró Asiont—. Me dijeron que Ezequieth murió y yo quería decirte que lo lamento mucho en verdad. Espero que podamos charlar como lo hacíamos antes.

La chica lo miró con una mueca de reproche por lo que Asiont no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañado con aquel comportamiento. Normalmente, él y Areth se hablaban con mucha confianza y ahora ella se estaba comportando muy fríamente. Tal vez, pensó, aún no se recupera de la muerte de Ezequieth.

—Ahora que recuerdo —comentó Marina—, cuando esos guerreros atacaron el castillo de Papunika, uno de ellos entró a la cámara del tesoro real y robó una joya que tenía la misma forma. La única diferencia era que su color era distinto, me parece que era azul.

—Esto nos proporcionara la ventaja que necesitamos —afirmó Saulo levantando la mirada de la gema—. Andrea nos dijo que lograron capturar a Jesús Ferrer, ¿es eso verdad?

—Saulo, no lo capturamos —le aclaró la reina por segunda vez—. Él nos ayudó a vencer a las Khans y quedó muy mal herido durante la batalla. Lo trajimos con nosotros porque no tiene a donde ir y necesita ayuda.

La mirada del príncipe de Endoria cambió para hacerse severa.

—Ordenaré que trasladen a una celda de inmediato y... .

—Espera, Saulo —le interrumpió Asiont—. De no ser por la ayuda de Jesús Ferrer, quizás nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Debemos darle un trato justo.

—¿Un trato justo, Asiont? —intervino Areth.

—Sí, se lo prometí cuando veníamos hacia aquí.

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio, madre! —exclamó Mariana, dirigiéndose a Andrea—. Jesús Ferrer es uno de los principales aliados de N´astarith. Quizás se puso de acuerdo con los Khans para planear todo esto y así poder llegar a nuestra base de operaciones.

Aquel comentario pilló por sorpresa a Andrea, quien volvió la mirada hacia Uriel y le pidió su opinión.

—¿Uriel?

—Usualmente no suelo concordar con ustedes, pero creo que por esta vez Saulo y los demás tienen razón. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer un error a estas alturas.

Areth iba a hacer otro comentario referente al tema cuando de pronto se percató del peculiar grupo de chicas de minifalda y especie de traje de marinero que aguardaban tras Asiont, Andrea y Rodrigo.

—¿Y quiénes son todas ellas? —preguntó la Celestial, señalándolas.

Asiont volvió la mirada hacía el grupo de Sailors por encima de su hombro.

—Ellas son las Sailor Senshi —hizo una pausa e hizo un gesto con la mano para que éstas se acercaran—. Habitaban en el universo donde estuvimos y nos ayudaron a combatir a las Khans.

Saulo se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bienvenidas al _Churubusco_, señoritas, yo soy el príncipe Saulo del planeta Endoria y ella es Areth. Lamento que tengan que presenciar toda esta discusión, pero como podrán darse cuenta nos encontramos en graves problemas.

Sailor Moon se acercó unos cuantos pasos e hizo una breve reverencia a manera de saludo.

—Yo soy Sailor Moon —se presentó.

_"¿Sailor Moon?"_, pensó Mariana. _"¿Qué clase de título es ese?"_.

—Las Sailors tiene el nombre de uno de los nueve planetas que conforman el sistema Solar del gran Sol Amarillo —explicó Asiont—. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune y Pluto.

Cada una de las Senshi asintió con la cabeza a medida que Asiont las iba nombrando.

—¿Y ella? ¿Acaso es Sailor Earth? —preguntó Areth, refiriéndose a la silenciosa Sailor Galaxia.

Asiont sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Iba a aclarar la identidad de aquella Sailor Senshi cuando ésta se le adelantó, tomando la palabra de pronto.

—Mi nombre es Sailor Galaxia —dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz—. Soy la Sailor Senshi más fuerte de toda la Vía Láctea y mi misión es protegerla contra cualquier enemigo que la amenace.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Uriel confundido.

Saulo se le acercó unos centímetros para susurrarle al oído.

—Creo que se refiere a la galaxia de donde vienen.

—¡Ah!

Sailor Jupiter, por su parte, observó a Saulo detenidamente y tras unos momentos, juntó sus manos y luego suspiró.

—Ese joven se parece mucho al muchacho que me rechazó.

Mars miró a su amiga con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —musitó con enfado—. Makoto nunca cambiarás.

Mientras todos seguían hablando, Saulo llevó la mirada hacia el joven que vestía de esmoquin y cubría su rostro con un pequeño antifaz. Lo había visto bajar de la nave en la que habían llegado Andrea y los demás, de manera que dedujo que se trataba de otro visitante del universo de donde venían las Sailor Senshi.

—¿Y tú quién eres, amigo? ¿Eres amigo de las Sailor Senshi?

—Pueden llamarme Tuxedo Kamen —contestó el joven serenamente—. Es un verdadero placer conocerlos y... .

—Ah, él es mi novio —le interrumpió Sailor Moon rápidamente—. No es por presumir, pero muy pronto nos vamos a casar y tendremos una hija, ja, ja, ja, ay, pero qué cosas estoy diciendo.

Saulo, Uriel y Tuxedo Kamen realizaron un intercambio de miradas y luego sonrieron entre sí.

Sailor Pluto, mientras tanto, se separó de sus compañeras y se acercó a Uriel y Saulo.

—Mis compañeras y yo estamos algo cansadas así que les agradeceríamos que nos proporcionaran un lugar donde poder descansar.

—Oh, lo lamento —comenzó a decir Rodrigo—. Lo que sucede es que estamos algo escasos de espacio y... .

—¡Pueden quedarse en el bloque C-7! —exclamó Saulo sin siquiera pensarlo—. No sería cortes de nuestra parte dejarlas sin un lugar apropiado para descansar.

—¡Oigan esos son mis...! —protestó Rodrigo.

—Creo que la persona que actualmente ocupa esos cuarteles no tendrá inconvenientes en dejar que ustedes se alojen ahí —le interrumpió Saulo alzando la voz—. No creo que sea correcto que un grupo de señoritas se quede sin un sitio para reposar

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó la Sailor, enarcando una ceja con extrañeza.

—En lo absoluto —convino Uriel.

En ese momento, Azmoudez y Azrael finalmente bajaron por la rampa de abordaje custodiando a Jesús Ferrer y al pequeño Josh.

La sonrisa de cordialidad en el rostro de Saulo se esfumó inmediatamente. Se separó de Rodrigo, Uriel y Sailor Pluto y avanzó hacia Jesús Ferrer. Toda su vida había esperado el momento para estar cara a cara con los causantes de todas sus desgracias y por fin éste había llegado, al menos parcialmente.

Jesús volvió la vista hacia Saulo y descubrió que éste lo observaba con los ojos llenos de odio. Suspiró con resignación. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado el momento de encarar al príncipe de Endoria.

_Santuario de Atena  
_ _Salón del Gran Maestro_

Eclipse se quedó sin aliento. Ni por un momento dudó que Tiamat le volaría la cabeza con una ráfaga de energía, así que tragó saliva con dificultad y encomendó su alma al Creador.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres la gema sagrada?

Tiamat dejó escapar una leve sonrisa malévola y le extendió la otra mano.

—Así es, basura, y sí quieres seguir viviendo no tienes otra opción más que entregarla.

Entretanto, Milo, Kanon, Seiya, Dohko, Cadmio y Shun ya se habían recuperado de los golpes recibidos. Estaban listos para atacar de nuevo a los guerreros de Abbadón cuando la voz de Casiopea los detuvo de súbito.

—¡Esperen! ¡Tienen a Eclipse!

Kanon se volvió por un segundo y miró a la Celestial.

—¿Eclipse? ¿Te refieres a ese enmascarados?

—Sí, a él. Sí ustedes los atacan, ellos matarán a Eclipse.

Los Santos se miraron entre sí por un momento. Su principal misión era proteger a Atena y cuidar la paz sobre la Tierra. Comparado con eso la vida de una sola persona carecía de importancia.

—Lo lamento por su amigo —declaró Kanon, dando un paso al frente y volviéndose hacia los invasores—. No podemos arriesgar la vida de Atena.

Milo asintió con la cabeza. Aunque interiormente no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con aquella postura, su deber como Santo de Oro le exigía ignorar la vida de Eclipse y atacar a los Khans.

—Kanon tiene razón, no importa lo que pase. No nos rendiremos.

Tiamat y Aicila se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con complicidad. Finalmente, la Khan de la Arpía rió maliciosamente en un susurro apenas audible.

—Vaya, vaya ¿así que no les importa sacrificar la vida de sus amigos, eh?

—No es que no nos importe —declaró Seiya con ferocidad—. Pero no caeremos en ese tipo de chantajes.

Talión, por su parte, formó una esfera de fuego en sus manos y apuntó a la cabeza de Kanon.

—Atacamos, imbécil, vamos —le desafió—. Así podré volarte la cabeza con uno de mis ataques de fuego.

Al escuchar la amenaza, Milo se volvió inmediatamente hacia el Khan de las Llamas y levantó su mano derecha. La uña de su dedo índice ya se había vuelto de color escarlata.

Aprovechando las circunstancias, Sombrío se levantó del suelo con un salto y rápidamente fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de armas, alejándose de Shun.

—Malditos Santos —murmuró—. No se las van a acabar, batos.

—No los dejaremos con vida después de todo lo que han hecho —sentenció Mu desde otro extremo del templo—. No saldrán vivos de este Santuario.

Aicila le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Listos todos? —preguntó Seiya.

Pero antes de que alguno de los Santos pudiera iniciar el ataque, la voz de Saori resonó en el aire.

—¡Aguarden!

—¿Saori? —musitó Shun volviendo el rostro hacia ella.

—No permitiré que se sacrifiquen más vidas —declaró la joven Kido mientras iba acercándose—. Ustedes no son bienvenidos en este Santuario, así que les pido que se vayan.

Sombrío y Talión se miraron entre sí. Tras un momento de silencio, ambos Khans soltaron la carcajada.

—No digas estupideces, niña —le azuzó Talión—. Nosotros hacemos lo que nos plazca y no nos marcharemos de aquí sin la gema sagrada de los Titanes.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Tiamat, estirando su mano frente al rostro de Eclipse—. ¡Dame esa gema, pedazo de imbécil!

Eclipse no se lo pensó dos veces y colocó la gema que sostenía en la mano de Tiamat.

—Bien —murmuró Aicila, mirando a sus compañeros de reojo—. Ya tenemos lo que hemos venido a buscar, así que no hay motivo para quedarnos a luchar con estas miserables basuras.

Tiamat asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Es verdad, ya es hora de retirarnos.

—Me parece bien —convino Talión con una sonrisa—. Hagámoslo.

—¿De qué rayos están hablando? —les preguntó Eclipse, sin esperar ni recibir respuesta.

El Khan del Dragón miró al espía con desdén e inmediatamente después le dio un fuerte empujón para alejarlo de él.

—A un lado, insecto.

Eclipse rodó por el suelo frente a la mirada preocupada de Casiopea.

—Eclipse —musitó la Celestial mientras el Espía Estelar chocaba de cabeza contra la base de una columna donde quedó inmóvil.

Moviéndose al unísono, los cuatro Khan cruzaron sus brazos sobre sus pechos y empezaron a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía que hizo temblar todo el Santuario.

—¿Qué es este cosmos? —exclamó Seiya alarmado por lo que estaba percibiendo.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Casiopea, atrayendo inmediatamente a atención de Seiya y sus camaradas—. Están acumulando su energía para soltarla de un solo golpe en una gran explosión y... .

No alcanzó a terminar. Casi simultáneamente, los cuatro Khans alzaron sus brazos al aire y con su energía provocaron una poderosa explosión que destruyó completamente el Salón del Gran Maestro.

_Astronave Churubusco._

—¿Con qué tú eres Jesús Ferrer? —preguntó Saulo casi a punto de golpear al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Sí, yo soy Jesús —respondió el príncipe meganiano—. Jesús Ferrer.

Por unos momentos, Asiont, las Sailors Senshi y los demás que ahí se encontraban empezaron a temer que el príncipe de Endoria desplegara su aura y se arrojara sobre Jesús Ferrer para matarlo, así que todos permanecieron alerta.

—No tienes idea de cuanto he soñado con este momento, miserable —comenzó a decir Saulo sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio—Por tu culpa y la de tu colega José Zeiva, mi padre está muerto y Endoria es un desastre.

—No todo es como parece, Saulo —replicó Jesús, mirando al Endoriano directo a los ojos—. Es verdad que he cometido muchos errores, pero también es cierto que he sido manipulado desde las sombras.

Andrea frunció el ceño tras escuchar aquellas extrañas palabras._ "¿De qué está hablando?"_, pensó.

Saulo no pudo contenerse un segundo más. Dio un paso al frente y le propinó un sonoro puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo derribó.

Uriel se acercó rápidamente al príncipe de Endoria para intentar contenerlo antes de que éste cometiera alguna otra imprudencia. Aunque sentía que en el lugar de Saulo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, él quería llevar las cosas por el camino correcto.

—¡Tranquilízate, Saulo! —le dijo, sujetándolo de los brazos—. ¡Así no!

Saulo se removió con impaciencia mientras Asiont, Josh y Azmoudez ayudaban a Jesús a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—¡Tú no entiendes, Uriel! ¡Ese maldito bastardo mató a mi padre!

Sailor Venus estaba perpleja con lo sucedido. No conocía la razón por la cual Saulo había golpeado a Jesús, pero a juzgar por lo que estaba gritando era evidente que tenía un buen motivo para haberlo hecho.

—¡Yo no maté a tu padre! —exclamó Jesús una vez que estuvo de pie—. Quizás te parezca una locura, pero existe toda una conspiración detrás de todo lo ocurrido. Las guerras estelares; la muerte del rey Lux de Endoria; el exterminio de los Caballeros Celestiales; etc. Todo ha sido provocado por alguien que se ha beneficiado con estos sucesos.

Azmoudez y Asiont se miraron entre sí, perplejos. Rodrigo se acarició la barbilla en tono pensativo y Andrea volvió el rostro hacia su hija Mariana para observarla, incrédula.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó Azrael mientras Saulo y Uriel continuaban forcejeando—. ¿Cómo es eso de que alguien ha manipulado todo esto? No puedo creerlo.

El príncipe meganiano se volvió hacia el general invidente.

—Pero es verdad. Yo tampoco podía creerlo al principio; existe una conspiración.

—¡Miente! —gritó Saulo, fuera de sí,—. ¡Sólo dice eso porque quiere excusarse de algún modo!

—¡El señor Jesús no miente! —terció Josh, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Asiont se apartó de Azmoudez y se acercó a Ferrer, quedando cara a cara con él.

—Explícate.

—Sólo hablaré ante el Consejo de la Alianza —declaró firmemente—. Me prometiste un juicio justo, recuérdalo, Asiont.

Él lo recordó. Hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire y se volvió hacia la reina Andrea y la princesa Mariana.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo, Andrea? —le preguntó mientras las disntitas Sailors observaban todo sin perder detalle.

Andrea reflexionó un poco antes de responder.

—Le debo mi vida y creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

Mariana miró a su madre sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Iba a decir algo para reprobar su actitud, pero finalmente prefirió no hacerlo.

Asiont, por su parte, llevó su rostro de regresó a Jesús Ferrer.

—Bien, tendrás tu audiencia. Sólo te pido que seas sincero.

Jesús asintió con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—No tengo porque mentir.

—Espero que así sea —le advirtió Azmoudez severamente—. Algunos hemos peleado mucho por defender tu honra y sería muy desagradable llevarnos una sorpresa a la hora de la verdad.

Saulo estaba completamente furioso. La sola idea de que le permitieran a Jesús hablar ante el Consejo le revolvía el estómago. Sí fuera por él, ya habría encerrado a todos y aniquilado al meganiano ahí mismo.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio —dijo mientras se separaba de Uriel—. Todos aquí sabemos que él es culpable de numerosos crímenes.

—Sin embargo merece un juicio justo —le recordó Asiont—. Sí nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos de venganza seremos iguales a N´astarith y los suyos. ¿Lo olvidas, Saulo? Es lo mismo que me dijeron cuando murió Astrea.

El príncipe de Endoria cerró los puños mientras intentaba calmarse. Debía alejar aquellos sentimientos de venganza y confiar en la justicia. Sí de verdad Jesús Ferrer era culpable, entonces, pasara lo que pasara, pagaría las consecuencias de todos sus actos. Finalmente lanzó un bufido y contuvo su ira.

—De acuerdo —asintió, bajando la mirada al suelo—. Llévenselo.

Azmoudez y Azrael volvieron el rostro hacia Uriel, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Los generales unixianos condujeron a Jesús y a Josh hacia la salida del hangar. Cuando el grupo pasó junto a Saulo y Uriel, el príncipe de los Meganianos se detuvo.

—Sé que nada de lo que haga o diga te devolverá a tu padre, Saulo —dijo mientras el Endoriano lo observaba fijamente—. Pero debes creerme. Yo no maté al rey Lux.

Saulo hizo como que no escuchó nada y fue a reunirse con Asiont y los otros, dejando a Jesús con Uriel.

—Al fin nos conocemos, príncipe —dijo Uriel tras unos momentos—. He escuchado muy malos comentarios de ti desde que nos unimos a la Alianza Estelar.

Jesús desvió la mirada en otra dirección.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —masculló—. Parte es verdad, pero antes de condenarme deben escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

—Así se hará —convino Azrael, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Un último favor, Uriel —declaró Jesús mostrándose algo preocupado—. Como sabe, al ayudar a sus amigos, he traicionado a N´astarith y ahora temo mucho por mi pueblo. ¿Me dejaría mandar algún tipo de mensaje a Megazoar? Quizás podría lograr que mi padre se uniera a la Alianza Estelar.

Uriel se quedó como helado, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jesús.

—Lo siento, príncipe. Supongo que todavía no se ha enterado. El planeta Megazoar fue destruido hace cinco megaclicos —hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada hacia Azmoudez y Azrael—. Llévenselo.

Destrozado, Jesús se quedó inmóvil, e intentó recuperar la respiración mientras Uriel iba a unirse a los demás.

_Torre de Tokio, Japón_

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu estaban delante de una de las ventanas que ofrecían una vista panorámica de la imponente capital japonesa. Las tres se hacían compañía en silencio mientras veían como el crepúsculo teñía el cielo con un intenso color dorado que se reflejaba sobre las superficies de metal y cristal de la ciudad produciendo repentinos estallidos de luz.

—¿Por qué será que no puedo dejar de preocuparme? —murmuró Hikaru.

—Hikaru —musitó Umi preocupada.

Fuu ya no sabía ni que decir para consolar a su amiga. Quizás influía el hecho de que cada vez que Hikaru les contaba sus pesadillas, su preocupación por Ferio aumentaba.

—Quisiera que algo me dijera que estoy equivocada —prosiguió Hikaru—. Sí al menos tuviera la seguridad de que Céfiro se encuentra a salvo al igual que todos nuestros amigos, me sentiría más tranquila.

Umi depositó una mano en su hombro.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Hikaru —le dijo, haciendo que ésta volviera el rostro hacía ella—. Yo también estoy preocupada por nuestros amigos de Céfiro.

—Igual yo, amigas —declaró Fuu dando un paso al frente—. Al principio quise creer que todo esto no significaba nada, pero a cada momento siento que mis temores por Céfiro crecen.

Hikaru llevó su mirada de regreso a la ventana y suspiró.

—Discúlpenme —murmuró bajando la mirada—. No era mi intención mortificarlas con mis pesadillas.

Umi y Fuu se miraron entre sí, preocupadas.

—No te disculpes, Hikaru —le dijo Umi, colocándose a su costado—. Prefiero que nos digas la verdad a pesar de las consecuencias.

—Es verdad —convino Fuu—. La confianza entre nosotras es lo más importante.

Los ojos de Hikaru se iluminaron y tras un momento, sonrió.

—Amigas.

Umi sonrió también. Iba a decir algo más cuando un intenso resplandor en el cielo iluminó la torre de Tokio, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de todos los visitantes.

Cuando finalmente aquella extraña luz desapareció, un fotógrafo que andaba por ahí se dio cuenta que Hikaru, Fuu y Umi ya no estaban por ninguna parte. Misteriosamente se habían ido junto con aquel resplandor.

_Astronave Prometeo._

—_Prometeo_, las naves enemigas están en su trayectoria. Puede actuar según crea conveniente. Dispare cuando esté preparado —dijo Hikaru Ichijo por la radio, concediéndoles permiso para actuar.

Los monitores de la nave mostraban el caos en el que se encontraban los _Lightnings_ y _Vampires_ que habían mandado a atacar a los Devastadores imperiales. Las luces del puente de mando se atenuaron en preparación de la batalla.

—¿Están listos para disparar? —preguntó el capitán Stuart cuando los _Lightnings_ empezaron a retirarse del campo de batalla.

—Listos para disparar —informó Marlene.

—Entonces enseñémosles a estos desgraciados alienígenas que no pueden venir y hacer destrozos a su antojo. ¡Fuego!

—¡Fuego! —gritó Marlene apoyando un dedo en su auricular—. ¡Fuego!

Una mortal lluvia de descargas láser salió a toda velocidad de los cañones de la nave y se dirigieron hacia el objetivo.

A un kilómetro de la superficie de la inmensa nave enemiga, los disparos explotaron, sin causarle ningún daño, como sí lo hubiera hecho en medio de la nada.

—Nada —dijo uno de los técnicos del puente, rompiendo el silencio—. No podemos hacerles ningún rasguño.

Marlene observó lo ocurrido con calma profesional hasta que se produjo un peligroso cambio.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando—. Señor, el enemigo ha cambiado su trayectoria y se dirige directamente hacia nosotros.

El capitán Stuart se acercó a una de las pantallas y tras unos segundos llegó a la misma conclusión que su primer oficial.

—¡Demonios! ¡Disparen todos los cañones! —ordenó a gritos—. ¡Fuego!

Pero la enorme nave de combate abbadonita ya se encontraba lista para iniciar el contraataque. Una serie de compuertas a lo largo de toda su estructura comenzaron a abrirse mostrando una gran cantidad de mortíferos cañones.

Mientras disparaba con todo su arsenal, cuando algunos _Lightnings_ estaban regresando a bordo, el _Prometeo_ fue embestido violentamente por el fuego de las armas imperiales. La tripulación sufrió una fuerte sacudida mientras los disparos enemigos hacían blanco sobre la nave. Un segundo después, un poderoso disparo impactó en la mitad del _Prometeo_. Con una destructiva explosión, el crucero se partió por la mitad.

Emily se inclinó sobre su tablero y apoyó la cabeza entre los brazos cuando uno de los pilotos de _Lightning_ le informó:

—_Megaroad-01_, hemos perdido al _ Prometeo._

El comandante Ichijo estaba furioso, de pie a sus espaldas.

—¡No puede ser!

Black viró su _Lightning_ y comenzó a buscar nuevos enemigos. Delante de él, Hiroshi conducía a los últimos pilotos de su escuadra en contra del Devastador que había destruido a la astronave _Prometeo_.

—¡Ocúpate de la torre, _Times-3_!

—Recibido, jefe _ Times_ —respondió el piloto.

Cuatro aviones se lanzaron contra la nave imperial disparando una lluvia de veloces proyectiles, pero el campo de fuerza de la enorme nave bloqueó todos los ataques sin ninguna dificultad. Dos de los cazas fueron alcanzados por sus enormes baterías turbo láser y estallaron. Hiroshi y el otro piloto superviviente se dieron a la fuga.

—¡Sus escudos son demasiado fuertes! —gritó Hiroshi—. ¡Nunca conseguiremos atravesarlos!

Siguiendo las ordenes trasmitidas por el _Megaroad-01_, Hiroshi, Black y los demás pilotos supervivientes decidieron escapar. Por encima de ellos veían el revoloteo de las naves grises cazando en manada, destruyendo los _Lightnings_ VF-4 y a sus colegas pilotos. El espacio estaba lleno de proyectiles láser y de los restos del naufragio de los mejores escuadrones del _Megaroad-01_. Más atacantes se aproximaron rápidamente a ellos desde encima de la nave, soltando una granizada de potencia de fuego.

—De acuerdo, amigos, esta vez tendremos que escapar. Síganme.

—Pues actuemos pronto. Esos bastardos están a las dos en punto, Blackye.

_Astronave Juris-Alfa._

En el puente de mando del navío endoriano, José Zeiva, Kali y Liria contemplaban a través de la ventana frontal como los _Lightnings _y los _Vampires_, faltos de organización e intentando escapar, se dispersaban por el espacio a gran velocidad mientras los cazas imperiales los perseguían.

—Eso les enseñará a esos ineptos a no meterse con nosotros —murmuró José despectivamente.

—Todavía sigo pensando que todo esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo —comentó Liria en tono pensativo.

—¿Sabrán que venimos por la gema sagrada de los Titanes? —aventuró Kali apresuradamente—. Bueno, como sea, ya no podemos perder el tiempo con ellos. Hay que seguir adelante y cumplir con nuestra misión.

El comandante Zeiva concordó plenamente con aquella observación. Se dio la media vuelta y llevó su mirada hacia el capitán de la nave para darle instrucciones.

—Capitán, conduzca la nave hacia el planeta donde se localiza la gema estelar.

El capitán endoriano asintió con la cabeza y repitió la orden a sus subalternos.

—¡Comandante Zeiva! —Uno de los oficiales se acercó a José, Kali y Liria—. Hemos detectado una enorme nave de procedencia desconocida que se mantiene en órbita sobre el planeta donde nuestros rastreadores han ubicado la presencia de la gema sagrada. Tal parece que es la nave nodriza de donde provinieron esas naves que nos atacaron —los condujo hasta un pequeño monitor para dejar que vieran una imagen del _Megaroad-01_.

—Interesante —farfulló José examinando la imagen—. No parece tratarse de una nave militar.

Kali y Liria estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. El _Megaroad-01_ no era una nave de guerra sino una nave de exploración. Tras escrutar la imagen con más detenimiento, la Khan de la Destrucción se volvió hacia José Zeiva.

—Sí no les hacemos nada, quizás nos dejen tranquilos —sugirió Liria.

José se acarició la barbilla, alzó los ojos y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, quizás no se trate de una nave de combate, pero desde luego podrían darnos muchos problemas sí los de la Alianza se presentan —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia el oficial que aguardaba juntó a él—. Informen al almirante Jasanth que aborde al Osirisy que luego se una a los Devastadores para que nos proporcionen la protección necesaria en lo que vamos por la gema.

El oficial endoriano asintió con la cabeza y se retiró en completo silencio mientras Liria movía la cabeza negativamente, mostrándose en desacuerdo con esa idea.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Con los ojos cerrados y sentado en cuclillas, el emperador Zuyua se encontraba en estado de meditación tratando de averiguar en que nuevos universos se encontraban las fuerzas de N´astarith. Frente a él, Cariolano, Lis, Uller y Shilbalam esperaban pacientemente a que Zacek volviera en sí.

—Aún no puedo entender como es que va a poder localizar a las fuerzas imperiales de Abbadón —murmuró Cariolano incrédulo.

—Paciencia, mi amigo —lo tranquilizó Shilbalam—. Nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos, debe confiar en las habilidades de Zacek.

—Es verdad —convino Uller——. Zacek lo logrará.

Cariolano se cruzó de brazos no muy convencido con la idea.

—Habrá que esperar.

De pronto, Zacek abrió los ojos y pronunció algunas palabras.

—Génesis... Céfiro... .

Sin perder tiempo, la emperatriz Lis-ek se acercó a su esposo para interrogarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que éste finalmente había logrado hallar una pista que los pudiera ayudar.

—¿Lo lograste?

Zacek se levantó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que sí, Lis —dijo—. A mi mente llegaron imágenes de dos lugares distintos que se encuentran amenazados por las fuerzas de Abbadón. Tal parece que ese tal N´astarith ha enviado sus fuerzas de ataque en dos dimensiones diferentes esta vez.

Shilbalam arqueó una ceja a Cariolano, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No que no? Si mi muchacho es mucha pieza.

—¿Dos fuerzas de ataque? —preguntó Cariolano mostrándose ansioso—. ¿Puede decirnos las coordenadas exactas para llegar a esos universos? Sí es así, tendré listas una escuadra de _Águilas Reales_ para la misión.

El emperador de los zuyua negó con la cabeza.

—No, la cosa no funciona así, almirante. Me convertiré en Karmatrón y usando mi poder, crearé un par de puertas dimensionales para llegar hasta esos universos.

Cariolano sintió como sí se le nublara la mente, como sí aquel súbito aflujo de extrañas informaciones estuviera a punto de provocarle un desequilibrio mental.

—Esperen un momento, ¿de qué me están hablando? —preguntó—. ¿Karmatrón? No entiendo ni una pizca de lo que me acaban de decir.

_Céfiro._

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu observaron las llanuras cubiertas de hierba y las montañas flotantes que había en los cielos con evidente fascinación. Todavía no podían creerlo, pero era verdad. Estaban en el mundo mágico de Céfiro una vez más.

—Esto es increíble —farfulló Umi mientras una brisa fresca le acariciaba el rostro—. Estamos nuevamente en Céfiro, chicas.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó con alegría—. Y lo mejor de todo es que se encuentra a salvo y completamente fuera de peligro.

Fuu se acomodó los anteojos y sonrió.

—Es justo como cuando la princesa Esmeralda vivía —murmuró.

—En ese caso, creo que debemos ir a visitar a nuestros amigos —declaró Umi, guiñando un ojo—. Ya quiero ver sus rostros cuando nos vean nuevamente.

Hikaru guardó silencio e inhaló el fresco aire. De pronto un ruido sordo llamó la atención de las tres chicas. Una nave de enorme tamaño se acercaba rápidamente al lugar como una nube de tormenta. En aquel día tan despejado, las montañas que flotaban en el cielo parecían diminutas, empequeñecidas ante el enorme objeto que se encontraba en el aire. La cuenca donde se encontraban se asemejaba a un enorme estadio con un techo mecánico que se cerraba lentamente.

—Pero, ¿qué cosa es eso? —alcanzó a murmurar Umi.

—Parece una especie de nave —teorizó Fuu.

Hikaru abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra. Empezó a evaluar la situación con cuidado. Ciertamente el hecho de que una nave apareciera en Céfiro no necesariamente quería decir que se trataba de una invasión. Aunque, por otro lado, la apariencia siniestra de aquel enorme platillo parecía indicar exactamente lo contrario. ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus sueños? Sí así era, como suponía, entonces había llegado la hora de salvar al mundo Céfiro una vez más.

_Continuará... ._


	58. UN CÁLIDO Y GENTIL COSMOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LVII**

**UN CÁLIDO Y GENTIL COSMOS**

_Astronave Churubusco._

Ahí, en una de las cubiertas iluminada por un par de soles que brillaban a lo lejos, las Sailor Senshi observaban la noche eterna plenamente adornada con un velo de estrellas. Para Sailor Moon era como un sueño infantil hecho realidad.

—¿No te parece hermoso, Mamoru? —preguntó a Tuxedo Kamen, quien permanecía a su lado.

—Claro que lo es, Usagi —asintió él, volviendo la mirada hacia ella—. Aunque estando a tu lado, cualquier sitio será como un paraíso.

Usagi asintió con la cabeza con un gesto sombrío. Se apartó de él lentamente, dio algunos pasos al frente y luego bajó la cabeza.

—Sí... .

Tuxedo la miró con extrañes.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Usagi? —preguntó.

—Pensaba en Seiya —musitó con tristeza—. No puedo olvidar que él murió para salvarme.

Tuxedo Kamen se le acercó por la espalda y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros, dándole a entender que estaba con ella.

—Sí, lo sé, pero creo que a él no le gustaría verte triste, ¿no? Él querría que fueras feliz pasara lo que pasara.

Sailor Moon se giró sobre sus talones y levantó la mirada quedando cara a cara con Tuxedo. Sonrió con dulzura para corresponder a sus preocupaciones y finalmente asintió.

—Tienes razón, Mamoru.

—Cuando todo esto termine, regresaremos a nuestro mundo y nos casaremos, ya lo verás, Usagi.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, que se mantenían un poco separados de los demás, observaban disimuladamente a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask.

—Ciertamente hacen una linda pareja, ¿no crees? —comentó Neptune.

Sailor Uranus cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—Sí, todavía no puedo creer que ya estén a punto de casarse —murmuró—. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que por un instante pensé que ese momento nunca llegaría.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ahí, Asiont, Mariana, Saulo y Marina les mostraban la cubierta a las demás Sailors Senshi.

—¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? —les preguntó Saulo.

—Esta nave es verdaderamente inmensa —apuntó Sailor Mars—. Parece como sí fuera una enorme ciudad en medio del espacio. Es verdaderamente increíble.

—No pudiste haberlo expresado mejor —dijo Mariana—. El _Churubusco_ es la nave más grande de toda la flota aliada. Tiene treinta kilómetros de largo y unos cien niveles en los que viven millones de personas.

—Eso sí que es grande —comentó Sailor Saturn, claramente impresionada—. Pero sí esta nave es tan grande, ¿cómo es que nunca los han encontrado?

Saulo la miró.

—Bueno, no ha sido fácil, pero dado que este sistema estelar pertenece al imperio de Abbadón es el último sitio donde nos buscarían... .

Mientras el príncipe de Endoria continuaba contándoles lo difícil que había sido para la Alianza ocultarse de N´astarith durante tanto tiempo, Sailor Mars, Jupiter y Venus observaban como Asiont miraba a su compañera Sailor Mercury discretamente.

—Oigan, chicas, me parece que ese joven llamado Asiont está interesado en nuestra amiga Ami —murmuró Jupiter en voz baja—. Sí no me creen, sólo vean como la está mirando en este momento.

Sailor Venus reflexionó un segundo antes de hablar.

—A mí también me lo parece.

Sailor Mars desestimó la teoría con un simple ademán.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó ella—. Ustedes siempre están viendo romances donde no los hay. Quizás sólo quiere ser su amigo o simplemente está mirando en esa dirección mientras su obtusa mente divaga por el universo en busca de una explicación a la continuidad del átomo.

Jupiter enarcó una ceja y miró a su amiga con evidente escepticismo.

—¿Tú lo crees así, Sailor Mars?

—Claro, recuerden que los hombres son algo impredecibles. Lo mismo puede ser que le guste o que simplemente quiera ser su amigo. No hay que adelantarnos a los hechos.

Sailor Venus se mostró en desacuerdo.

—Vamos, Rei, yo pienso que cualquier hombre que mira a una chica de esa forma es porque se está enamorando de ella —hizo una pausa; juntó ambas manos, luego alzó los ojos hacia arriba y finalmente suspiró fascinada—. De todas formas creo que es algo muy romántico.

Sailor Jupiter se colocó a un costado de Venus e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—¡Ah! —suspiró—. Como me gustaría conocer a un chico que se enamorara de mí.

Mars las observó con los ojos entornados, incómoda con aquella clase de comentarios.

—Ustedes siempre están con lo mismo, ¿qué no piensan crecer para variar?

Atrás del grupo de las Sailor Senshi, Asiont no podía apartar los ojos de Mercury. Cuando descubrió que Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter se habían percatado de ello, desvió la mirada en otra dirección y comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras pronunciadas por Jesús Ferrer antes de que Azmoudez y Azrael lo hubieran trasladado a otra sección de la nave en espera de que el Consejo Supremo se reuniera.

Sí en realidad Jesús Ferrer y José Zeiva no habían matado al rey Lux de Endoria, entonces ¿quién lo había hecho? A juzgar por lo que el príncipe de los meganianos había dicho sobre "ser manipulado desde las sombras", era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a que existía alguien más detrás de todo lo sucedido, alguien que se había beneficiado con lo ocurrido años atrás. Pero, sí así era, ¿quién era esa sombra?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente. Quizás Jesús solamente estaba tratando de engañarlos para deslindar sus responsabilidades y ganarse su confianza. Como fuera, estaba convencido de que lo que el meganiano estaba a punto de decir frente al Consejo iba a cambiar las cosas de una manera que no alcanzaba a imaginar.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Mercury suavemente.

Asiont volvió la mirada hacía ella y sonrió.

—Eh, pensaba en lo que nos espera más adelante. Temo que la situación se nos complique todavía más —hizo una pausa—. Según lo que Saulo me dijo hace unos momentos, parecer ser que los ejércitos de N´astarith están actuado muy rápido y eso me preocupa.

—Creo que te presionas demasiado, Asiont —señaló la Sailor—. Creo que olvidas que tienes muchos amigos. Apuesto que ellos también están pensando en ese problema y por lo tanto, pronto encontrarán una solución. Ten paciencia.

Asiont se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Para tu edad eres una chica bastante madura.

El rostro de Sailor Mercury se iluminó con un leve rubor. Casi enseguida se apresuró a bajar la mirada .mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

—Ah, no es nada.

Por unos momentos, Asiont no supo que decir. El sólo hecho de contemplar a Ami sonrojarse lo dejaba embelesado. Una afable sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

Mariana, que iba caminando al lado de Saulo, se volvió por encima de su hombro para ver que estaba haciendo Asiont. "Es curioso", pensó a la vez que sonreía. "Creí que él jamás volvería a sonreír".

De pronto, varios soldados lerasinos llegaron corriendo.

—Príncipe —dijo uno de ellos, dirigiéndose a Saulo.

Mariana, Asiont, Marina y las Sailor Senshi se volvieron y vieron a los tres soldados correr precipitadamente hacia ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mariana, conteniendo la respiración.

—El emperador Zacek finalmente ha encontrado los universos hacia donde se dirigieron las fuerzas imperiales. El almirante Cariolano solicita la presencia de todos en el puente de mando.

Saulo sonrió. Sintió renacer la chispa de una esperanza por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad.

—Perfecto —murmuró antes de volverse hacia sus acompañantes—. Creo que es hora de mostrarles el puente de mando.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Salón del Gran Maestro_

El imponente Khan del Dragón dirigió una mirada de desdén hacia los restos de una de las enormes columnas del templo y después sonrió con entera satisfacción. Su plan había sido un rotundo éxito.

—Maravilloso —masculló—. No esperaban un ataque como ese y por consiguiente logramos tomarlos por sorpresa. No tuvieron la menor posibilidad de hacer algo.

Aicila dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y pateó una de las rocas que había a sus pies.

—Sí, pero lo malo es que con la pelea y esa expulsión de energía, todos nuestros escáners visuales quedaron destruidos —hizo una pausa y se alisó los cabellos—. No veo a ninguno de esos malditos. ¿Acaso se habrán muerto con la explosión?

Tiamat se acarició la barbilla levemente y escrutó algunos escombros con la mirada.

—No, al menos no todos —sonrió malévolamente—. Quizás les parezca increíble, pero aún puedo sentir las presencias de algunos de ellos bajo los escombros. Son algo débiles, pero todavía algunos de los Santos permanecen con vida.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —le preguntó Sombrío con impaciencia—. ¡Vamos a rematarlos cuanto antes! ¡Ese tal Ranma tiene que morirse de una buena vez!

Tiamat alzó una mano indicándole que se contuviera.

—Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y energía peleando en este estúpido santuario —tomó aire y alzó la mirada al cielo—. Seguramente el gran N´astarith ya debe estar impaciente por vernos de vuelta en _Armagedón_ con la gema.

—¿No será que les temes? —se burló el Khan del Lobo.

Antes de que Sombrío pudiera advertirlo, Tiamat lo sujetó por el cuello rápidamente y luego lo levantó algunos centímetros del suelo. Talión no pudo evitar burlarse en secreto de su su compañero.

—Nada de lo que camina, se arrastre, nade o vuele le temo.

Sombrío comenzó a asfixiarse.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ya entendí... .

Tiamat apretó un poco más el cuello de su compañero antes de soltarlo. Con una última mirada amenazadora, se dirigió a él:

—Así esta mejor, estúpido. Lo único que debemos hacer ahora es elevarnos en el aire y luego usar nuestros poderes para destruir todo el Santuario. Eso nos asegurara que esos gusanos ya no nos molesten en el futuro.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Talión, alzando un puño al cielo—. ¡Vamos a rematarlos!

—Me parece que eso no será tan fácil —intervino Aicila—. No sé que demonios ocurre, pero inexplicablemente dejé de percibir las auras que estaba sintiendo a nuestro alrededor. Todas menos una han desaparecido por completo.

Talión pasó del furor al desánimo total.

—¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Debe tratarse de un truco!

Totalmente escéptico, el Khan del Lobo volvió la vista hacia enorme una pila de escombros y frunció el ceño. No podía entenderlo, pero era verdad, ahora sólo podía sentirse un aura en todo el lugar. Seguramente los demás sobrevivientes habían desaparecido sus presencias o acababan de morir.

Tiamat, por su parte, recelaba de la idea de que todos hubieran muerto de repente, de modo que cerró los ojos y se sumió en sí mismo. Iba a usar su percepción y sus habilidades telepáticas para buscar alguna señal de los sobrevivientes. Aun sí estaban desapareciendo sus presencias los encontraría por medio de su telepatía. Al cabo de unos segundos, levantó los párpados y dijo:

—Es extraño, pero solamente puedo percibir la energía de esa joven llamada Atena. No puedo creer que los demás hayan logrado escapar sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Sí al menos tuviéramos un maldito escáner visual podríamos confirmar sí los otros están muertos o permanecen ocultos.

—Quizás se pusieron de acuerdo y se trasladaron a otra parte por medio de algún poder —aventuró Aicila—. Sí es así los encontraremos... .

Tiamat resopló, impaciente por volver a _Armagedón_ con la gema.

—Olvídalo —la interrumpió—. Esa batalla nos debilitó bastante y no es recomendable tener otro encuentro con ellos hasta que no hayamos recuperado nuestras energías, además la gema estelar podría ser destruida. Volveremos al _Nisroc_ y usaremos sus armas para acabar con el santuario. Ahora que recuerdo ese tal Mu de Aries posee una especie de poder de teletransportación. Quizás ese bastardo los transportó a otra parte.

La Khan de la Arpía se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y luego desplegó su aura para lanzarse por los aires. En realidad le importaba muy poco lo que pasara con los Santos dorados y los Celestiales. Su única preocupación radicaba en volver a _Armagedón_ cuanto antes.

Pero a diferencia de su compañera, Sombrío y Talión no concordaban con la idea de retirarse antes de rematar a los sobrevivientes. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a impugnar la decisión por temor a Tiamat. Tras un instante de silencio, los dos Khans se miraron entre sí y desplegaron sus auras conjuntamente.

Antes de retirarse, el Khan del Dragón echó una última mirada a los escombros y sonrió malévolamente. _"Festejen sus últimos segundos con vida"_, pensó. _"Pronto me encargaré de eliminarlos para siempre"_.

_Tokio-3_.

En una base secreta a las afueras de la devastada ciudad, el holograma de Genghis Khan se alzaba sobre el general Kymura, el mayordomo de éste y Masamaru. Su voz sonaba suave.

—La situación me sorprende —murmuró en tono pensativo, con el rostro cubierto por los oscuros ropajes—. Con la piloto del Eva-02 fuera de operación y el Eva-00 destruido, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para vosotros.

—Estamos colocando a todas nuestras tropas en lugares estratégicos —se apresuró a decir Kymura—. Creemos que SEELE se dispone a tomar el control de NERV en cualquier momento, mi señor. Ahora que el último de los shitos ha sido derrotado, no existe razón alguna para que Gendou siga al frente de NERV. Además, tenemos razones para creer que el presidente Keel se trae algo entre manos.

—Nos encontramos listos para concluir nuestros planes —anunció Masamaru—. Sin embargo los pilotos del Eva-01 y el Eva-00 aún continúan con vida. Eso podrían resultar un peligro potencial, mi señor.

—Ellos no podrán hacer nada —lo tranquilizó Genghis Khan—. Una vez que el presidente Keel desmantele a NERV, será vuestro turno para actuar. Para ese entonces mis agentes ya se habrán reunido con ustedes. Ni siquiera los Evas en los que trabaja SEELE podrán interferir.

—¿Cuento con su aprobación para proceder, mi señor? —preguntó Kymura.

—Hazlo —ordenó Genghis Khan—. En el momento en que SEELE se lance contra NERV acaba con todos, Kymura. Que no quede nadie con vida.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia  
_ _Salón del Gran Maestro_

Algunos minutos después de que la explosión lo dejara sepultado bajo los escombros, Seiya pensó que por fin había encontrado una salida. Haciendo un breve esfuerzo, el Santo de Pegaso retiró las últimas rocas en su camino y finalmente salió a la luz. Todo había desaparecido, todo el templo había quedado reducido a un montón de escombros humeantes y no había señales de vida por ninguna parte.

Alzó la vista y descubrió cuatro puntos luminosos en el cielo que se alejaban rápidamente dejando tras de sí una larga estela de luz. Seguramente se trataba de Tiamat y sus camaradas ya que, aunque era incapaz de sentir un cosmos en el Khan del Dragón, si podía sentirlo en Sombrío y Talión.

—Esos malditos han escapado —masculló con enfado.

—¡Seiya! —la voz de su amigo Shun lo hizo volverse—. ¿Dónde están los Khans?

—Se fueron, Shun —se acercó a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Aprovecharon esa explosión para huir del Santuario.

—Seiya, Shun, me alegra verlos de nuevo —Shyriu apareció por la esquina de lo que antes había sido una enorme columna—. ¿Qué fue del maestro y los demás?

El Santo de Pegaso se volvió por encima de su hombro para inspeccionar las ruinas.

—No lo sé, Shiryu, pero no puedo sentir ningún cosmos.

En ese momento, Hyoga, Poppu y Lance emergieron de una pila de escombros.

—Pensé que no íbamos a salir con vida de eso —farfulló el joven mago.

—Afortunadamente el escudo de energía de Lance nos protegió justo a tiempo —les informó Hyoga—. Sólo espero que los demás hayan tenido igual suerte.

Lance, por su parte, no dijo nada. Estaba absorto utilizando la computadora de su armadura de batalla para encontrar al resto de sus amigos. Esa explosión había sido realmente poderosa y temía que quizás hubiera ocurrido una desgracia.

Hyoga y Poppu se volvieron y vieron a Shiryu, Seiya y Shun ir hacia ellos.

—¡Hyoga! —exclamó Shun—Que bueno que no te pasó nada.

—¿Están todos bien? —les preguntó el Santo del Cisne.

Shiryu asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, pero no veo señales de Saori y de los otros.

El joven mago, a su vez, llevó su vista en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar a Dai, la princesa Leona o a cualquier otro, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía no consiguió ver a nadie. Durante un momento la idea de que probablemente estaban muertos circuló por su mente.

—¡Dai! —comenzó a gritar—. ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Dai!

Hyoga enarcó una ceja.

—¿A quién está llamando? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

—Creo que se refiere a ese niño que usaba la espada —respondió Shiryu—Me parece que su nombre era Dai o algo así.

Shun ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quiénes son todos ellos? Jamás los había visto antes en el Santuario.

—Es verdad, Shun —convino el Santo del Dragón—. Ellos no son Santos como nosotros. Ignoro cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí —hizo una pausa y llevó la mirada hacia el Santo de Pegaso—. Quizás tú podrías decírnoslo, Seiya.

—Aguarden un momento —intervino Hyoga—. Antes de discutir esto me parece que primero debemos buscar a Atena y a los otros. No puedo sentir sus cosmos así que quizás se encuentre herida luego de esa poderosa explosión.

—Hyoga tiene razón —afirmó Seiya—. Primero debemos buscar a Atena.

Shun asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a comenzar la búsqueda. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera empezar retirar escombros, un intenso resplandor en medio de las ruinas atrajo la atención de todos. Lance frunció el entrecejo con extrañes. Según la computadora de su armadura de batalla, había una gran manifestación de energía a pocos metros de donde él, Poppu y los Santos de bronce se encontraban.

Una misteriosa esfera de luz emergió lentamente de entre los escombros llevando en su interior a Dohko, Mu, Kanon, Airoria, Milo, Cadmio, Casiopea, Dai, Leona, Hyunkel, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Astroboy, Eclipse y Saori. Afortunadamente, todos estaban a salvo.

—Esa esfera esta hecha de pura energía aúrica —murmuró Lance fascinado.

Poco a poco, aquella luminosa esfera de energía comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que desapareció totalmente, liberando así a todos sus ocupantes. Tan pronto la esfera de desvaneció, Lance, Poppu, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu y Seiya se dirigieron hacia sus amigos.

—¡Dai! ¡Estás vivo! —exclamó Poppu al tiempo que corría hacia él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos—Pensé que habías muerto en la explosión.

—Poppu, déjame respirar —alcanzó a balbucear Dai mientras se removía.

Lance no podía creerlo todavía. Cuando vio que Cadmio, Eclipse y los otros, pero especialmente Casiopea y Leona, estaban bien empezó a reír. Sobrecogido, corrió hacia la princesa Francusiana y la estrechó fuertemente.

—¡No vuelvan a hacerme eso! —les gritó.

Casiopea no esperaba semejante muestra de afecto, pero no pudo menos que devolverle el gesto de igual forma y sonreír afablemente mientras un leve rubor iluminaba su rostro.

—Bueno, guapo —dijo ella—. Es que siempre nos han gustado las escenas dramáticas.

Seiya, mientras tanto, se acercó a los Santos de Oro para averiguar lo sucedido.

—¿Me pueden explicar que fue lo que sucedió? Hace unos segundos ninguno de nosotros podía sentir sus cosmos.

—Es simple, Seiya —explicó Airoria—. En el momento en que esos canallas provocaron la explosión que destruyó el Salón del Gran Maestro, Atena nos protegió con su poderoso cosmos.

—Ya veo —murmuró Cadmio, entrando en la conversación—. De modo que ese milagroso campo de energía que nos envolvió en el último ciclo fue producido por la chica que llaman Saori —hizo una pausa y enarcó una ceja—. Supongo que debemos darle las gracias por la protección celestial.

—¡Atena! —gritó Milo llamando la atención de todos.

En el instante en que Cadmio, Seiya y los otros se volvieron, Saori cayó al suelo frente a las impotentes miradas de sus Santos. Al parecer estaba muy débil luego de haber producido aquella barrera de energía con la que había salvado la vida de la mayoría.

Seiya se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó a Saori entre sus brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mientras los demás se arremolinaban en tornó a ellos—. ¡Saori!

Volando a una increíble velocidad, Tiamat, Aicila, Talión y Sombrío finalmente llegaron hasta el enorme Devastador Estelar _Nisroc_, el cual aún permanecía sobre la ciudad de Atenas. Una vez que los cuatro guerreros imperiales estuvieron a bordo, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el puente de mando.

Cuando la puerta de acceso se abrió, el capitán de la nave dejó lo que estaba haciendo para darles la bienvenida a los Khans que entraban. Una halo de extrañeza se apoderó del oficial cuando descubrió el estado en que se encontraba la armadura de Tiamat.

—Eh, es grato ver que hayan vuelto —alcanzó a murmurar mientras los Khans pasaban juntó a él, ignorándolo por completo—. ¿Tuvieron algún problema para encontrar la gema? ¿dónde están Kadena, Shield y Ogitál?

—¿Cómo va el ataque? —preguntó Aicila mirando las enormes pantallas visoras.

El capitán se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

—Mientras estuvieron fuera nuestras fuerzas destruyeron veintidós ciudades de este planeta y acabaron con varias bases militares. También hay reportes de que... .

—Es perfecto —le interrumpió Sombrío—. Tenemos la gema sagrada y lo mejor de todo es que trapeamos el suelo con esos miserables. Su poder no es nada comparado con el nuestro.

—No subestimes el poder de los Santos defensores del Santuario y de los Caballeros Celestiales —declaró Tiamat con severidad—. Ciertamente, esos Santos dorados lograron reunir el poder suficiente para dañar mi armadura del averno. Ningún Caballero Celestial había podido lograr algo como eso en el pasado —sonrió—. Mientras veníamos hacia la nave, reflexione un poco sobre eso y quien quiera que pueda reunir un poder así, también podría convertirse en una seria amenaza para nuestros planes.

Aicila desestimó el argumento rápidamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? Me parece que exageras, Tiamat. Nosotros poseemos el _Aureus_ y ellos no. Sus auras aún se encuentran en un nivel bastante más bajo que las nuestras.

—No olvides que nos ocasionaron muchos problemas durante la batalla —le recordó el Khan del Dragón—. Además estaba esa chica a la que los Santos llamaban Atena. Su poder era asombroso y de hecho fue la única que al parecer sobrevivió.

Una estúpida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sombrío.

—¿La mamacita? Sí, yo también la recuerdo, por cierto que tenía muy buenas... .

Antes de que el Khan pudiera terminar de hablar, Aicila lo tomó rápidamente del cuello y con un solo movimiento lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡Silencio, torpe!

Talión, mientras tanto, se acarició la barbilla mientras meditaba. Ciertamente, las palabras de Tiamat estaban cargadas de razón. Durante la lucha en el Santuario había tenido la oportunidad de percibir el poderoso cosmos de Saori y conocía perfectamente la fuerza que éste poseía.

—Ahora que recuerdo —comenzó a decir—, ellos dijeron una que era una especie de diosa y... —hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos enormemente—. ¡Fue esa maldita! ¡Ella bloqueó nuestra percepción!

La noticia tardó unos segundos en ser asumida. Sombrío golpeó una de las paredes del puente en un ataque de furia.

—¡Claro! Eso explicaría el por qué todas sus auras desaparecieron menos la de ella. De alguna manera logró impedir que sintiéramos la presencia de los demás. Esa tal Atena fue quien los protegió.

—Eso no es motivo de preocupación —los tranquilizó Tiamat—. En dado caso de que hayan podido sobrevivir a ese despliegue de energía, aún deben estar muy débiles. Aprovecharemos eso —se volvió enseguida hacia el capitán de la nave—. Capitán, lleve la nave a las coordenadas G-7-K y preparen el arma principal. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos.

_Céfiro._

Tras unos cuantos segundos, la luz del sol fue obliterada. El valle quedó en esa oscuridad que caracterizaba a la tierra durante un eclipse total.

—No entiendo que es lo que pasa —murmuró Hikaru, mirando fijamente a la colosal nave que continuaba avanzando por los cielos—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Umi estaba desconcertada. Su primera reacción, irracional, fue la de agacharse, al sentirse físicamente oprimida por el peso abrumador de aquello que la rodaba encima.

Fuu, mientras tanto, escudriñó la enorme nave con detenimiento. La parte inferior le recordó la rodadura de un neumático llena de protuberancias. El diseño de la nave tenía algo inquietante, había algo incorporado, inconscientemente quizás, en su estructura. Era una sombra gris y siniestra que revelaba la personalidad lúgubre y rotundamente utilitaria de sus fabricantes.

—Esa nave no es de Autozam, Farem o Sizeta —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Hikaru llevó la mirada hacia ella.

—Tienes razón, Fuu, esa nave no pertenece a ninguno de los planetas que invadieron Céfiro anteriormente.

—Pero entonces, ¿de quién puede tratarse? —preguntó Umi, volviéndose hacia sus amigas—. ¿No será acaso una nave creada aquí en Céfiro?

Hikaru y Fuu se miraron entre sí. Durante sus breves estancias en Céfiro jamás habían oído hablar acerca de una nave como la que estaban viendo. De hecho, los habitantes de ese mundo parecían que preferían usar la magia y no la tecnología para cubrir sus necesidades. La idea de que aquel colosal disco volador hubiera sido fabricado en Céfiro les pareció improbable.

—Yo no creo que esa cosa pertenezca a Céfiro —declaró Hikaru negando con la cabeza—. Además, es demasiado tétrica como para haber sido hecha aquí. Sólo véanla.

—En eso tienes razón, Hikaru —asintió Fuu—. Hay algo en esa nave que me da desconfianza. Es como sí encerrada alguna especie de mal presagio.

Umi no dijo nada, pero pensó lo mismo. Atemorizada, la joven volvió la mirada hacia aquel gigantesco disco de veinticinco kilómetros y descubrió tres destellos de luz que acababan de salir de la parte superior de la torre.

—¡Miren eso! —exclamó—. Algo acaba de salir volando de la nave.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hikaru, avanzando unos pasos y entornando la mirada para ver mejor—. ¿Te refieres a esas luces blancas?

—Sí no me falla la memoria, esos destellos de luz se dirigen hacia el castillo donde estuvimos la última vez —observó Fuu—. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Umi llevó su mirada hacia Hikaru como esperando que ésta fuera quien decidiera que acción emprender. Tras un segundo, Fuu hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus dos amigas con seguridad. Sí el destino las había traído de vuelta a Céfiro, entonces debían encargarse de protegerlo nuevamente en caso de que aquellos nuevos visitantes resultaran no ser amigables.

—Nosotras somos las Guerreras Mágicas, ¿cierto?

Umi y Fuu asintieron la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡Entonces vayamos hacia el castillo! —dijo Hikaru en voz alta.

_Palacio de Céfiro._

El rey Ferio caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación y colocó ambas manos sobre la barandilla. Había sido un día bastante difícil y el contemplar los enormes jardines del palacio desde aquel balcón le permitía, al menos por un momento, apartar su mente de los deberes reales.

El joven monarca de Céfiro estaba admirando la belleza de los árboles cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación llamaron su atención.

—Pase —dijo sin siquiera volverse.

—Disculpe, su majestad —murmuró un joven alto y delgado que vestía un lujoso atuendo blanco y portaba un alargado báculo—. Lamento molestarlo, pero hay algo de suma importancia que debo informarle.

Ferio resopló, impaciente por poder estar un rato a solas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora, Guru Clef?

—Hace unos instantes percibí la llegada de una poderosa fuerza maligna al reino. Mucho me temo que quizás Céfiro se encuentre en un grave peligro.

El rey de Céfiro se volvió inmediatamente hacia él. La expresión de su rostro cambió completamente.

—¿Una fuerza maligna? —repitió extrañado—. Desde que Hikaru, Fuu y Umi abandonaron Céfiro, no hemos tenido la presencia de ninguna fuerza maligna. ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso, Clef?

El joven hechicero asintió sombríamente.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello, majestad. Es una presencia maligna.

Ferio titubeó. Por unos momentos imaginó que quizás Guru Clef le estaba jugando alguna especie de broma. Una representación muy bien estudiada para distraerlo de sus problemas, pero cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y dos soldados entraron corriendo, la realidad se impuso.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó un soldado —. ¡Mire por la ventana!

El rey se giró enseguida hacia el balcón y echó un vistazo a los cielos. A pesar de que se encontraban bastante lejos de la zona donde el Devastador Estelar de Abbadón se había estacionado, el enorme tamaño de éste hacía que lo sintieran más cerca.

Después de observar la nave por unos segundos más, Ferio y Guru Clef se dieron cuenta de tres puntos luminosos que surcaban el cielo a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio. Había llegado el momento de llamar a Lantis y poner en alerta a la guardia del castillo.

Las puertas del castillo fueron cerradas inmediatamente. Varios guardias armados con espadas, arcos, escudos y lanzas se apostaron en los jardines reales por sí algún intruso intentaba atacar el palacio. Desgraciadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado.

Una mujer alta y de gran belleza física aterrizó frente a las puertas del castillo de Céfiro. Tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba largo. Vestía una armadura azul con finos adornos dorados y una capa negra.

—¿Así que en este lugar es donde se encuentra la gema de los Titanes? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en específico—. Este lugar es muy agradable, aunque creo que se vería mejor sí colocáramos una fuente aquí y unas flores por acá.

Algunos de los guardias del palacio levantaron sus lanzas y arremolinaron en torno a ella, pero ninguno se atrevió a atacarla. Finalmente, el líder de ellos, un hombre de cabello rubio, armadura azul y capa oscura, se adelantó al grupo decidido a enfrentarla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó, empuñando una enorme espada.

Como respuesta, la misteriosa joven lo miró fijamente y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Antes de que el guerrero pudiera preguntar nuevamente, tres sujetos más aterrizaron atrás de la chica.

—Adnalo, te dije que no volaras tan rápido —murmuró Odrare con dificultad—. Podré estar un tanto ebrio, pero yo aún sigo al frente de la misión.

Odrare era un sujeto alto y fornido. Portaba una armadura negra y llevaba una enorme y afilada hacha de dos filos en sus manos. Un par de gruesos y afilados cuernos sobresalían de un casco que cubría su cabeza.

—O sea, Odrare, te dije que no bebieras de esa porquería —le recriminó Adnalo—. Eso no nos da una muy buena imagen ante estos muchachos. Sólo espero que el emperador no se enteré de esto o podrías perjudicar mi imagen de Khan de los Hielos.

El hombre de cabello rubio dio un rápido paso al frente.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —exclamó furioso—. ¡Les exijo que me digan quienes son y que hacen aquí! ¡Mi nombre es Ráfaga y les advierto que sí han venido a perturbar la paz de Céfiro, entonces será mejor que se marchen!

Adnalo y Odrare se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con complicidad. Finalmente, un sujeto de rostro pálido que vestía unos largos ropajes oscuros soltó una histérica carcajada.

—No me hagas reír, insolente —le dijo con insolencia—. Necesitarás más que esa ridícula espada y de algunas amenazas para echarnos de aquí. Yo soy Malabok y hemos venido a buscar la gema de los Titanes por ordenes del gran emperador N´astarith. Ahora abran paso o los mataremos a todos.

Lafarga frunció el entrecejo con extrañes.

—¿La gema de lo Titanes? —repitió en voz baja—. Esa gema de la que hablan no se encuentra aquí, lo mejor será que se vayan de Céfiro o de lo contrario se las verán con todos nosotros.

Malabok lo miró malévolamente y dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Y tú que dijiste? —murmuró Odrareg en un tono irónico—. Les digo una mentira y con eso ya me los quite de encima, ¿no? Nadie le da ordenes al único Khan del Minotauro, mocoso tonto —volvió la cabeza por encima de su hombro—. ¡Blastar!

Al momento, el cuarto integrante del grupo, un enorme humanoide de aspecto metálico color dorado, dio un rápido paso al frente. Se trataba de uno de los dos biodroides creados por los científicos endorianos y que ahora servían a N´astarith.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—Aplasta a estos miserables mosquitos venidos a más.

Blastar asintió con la cabeza y avanzó unos cuantos pasos mientras Ráfaga y sus leales soldados se miraban los unos a otros, mostrándose desconcertados.

_Continuará... ._


	59. LA DETERMINACIÓN DE LOS SANTOS DE ATENA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LVIII**

**LA DETERMINACIÓN DE LOS SANTOS DE ATENA**

_Palacio de Céfiro_.

Lafarga observó detenidamente al extraño ser de color dorado que se acercaba a ellos y enseguida levantó su espada, decidido a hacerle frente y derrotarlo. No tenía la menor idea de donde habían salido todos aquellos extraños sujetos que acababan de llegar volando del cielo, pero por alguna extraña razón que aún no tenía clara sospechaba que su presencia estaba relacionada con el enorme disco volador que había aparecido en los cielos del reino.

El biodroide, por su parte, se detuvo frente a los soldados de Céfiro y empezó a escudriñarlos uno a uno con sus sensores ópticos. Cuando finalmente terminó la labor de reconocimiento, Blastar levantó su brazo derecho lentamente con la mano extendida.

—Orgánicos identificados —murmuró con una voz metálica—. Secuencia de destrucción se inicia.

Como sí fuera capaz de anticipar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Lafarga volvió el rostro por encima de su hombro y dio un fuerte grito de alerta a todos sus hombres.

—¡Rápido! ¡Háganse a un lado!

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Blastar abrió fuego contra los defensores de Céfiro. De cada una de las puntas de sus dedos surgió una poderosa ráfaga láser que hendió el aire a una velocidad abrumadora. Tres de los guardias no pudieron esquivar el ataque y se desplomaron en el suelo con sus armaduras destrozadas. El resto se dispersó en diferentes direcciones.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la línea de fuego del biodroide, Lafarga levantó su pesada espada por encima de su cabeza y descargó un rápido mandoble en el aire. Una poderosa onda de choque salió de la espada del guerrero de Céfiro y se dirigió velozmente hacia el grupo de guerreros imperiales. A medida que la onda de choque avanzaba por el aire, el suelo a su paso se iba abriendo como sí estuviera ocurriendo un terremoto.

Al ver esto, el biodroide agitó su brazo izquierdo en el aire y enseguida una especie de escudo brotó de su antebrazo. Usando aquella coraza metálica de color oro, Blastar consiguió bloquear la onda de choque sin ninguna dificultad; aunque el impacto lo arrastró algunos centímetros hacia atrás.

—Tus esfuerzos son totalmente inútiles, orgánico.

Odrare, mientras tanto, levantó su hacha en lo alto y aprovechando el descuido de Lafarga, se dispuso a atacarlo por sorpresa. A esa distancia no podía fallar en su ataque.

—Insolente, pero ahora será mi turno.

Pero cuando el Khan del Minotauro estaba listo para atacar, un potente rayo hendió las nubes del cielo y golpeó su arma, electrocutándolo en el acto. Odrare se desplomó pesadamente ante la sorpresa de todos.

Adanlo y Malabock se volvieron apresuradamente hacia su compañero de armas.

—Odrare, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Adnalo—. Respóndeme.

El Khan del Minotauro tenía el rostro tiznado y su capa negra prácticamente se había desintegrado. Ciertamente, el relámpago carecía del poder necesario para privarle de la vida, pero aun así le había provocado bastante dolor.

—¿Quién fue el maldito que me hizo esto? —preguntó, alzando el rostro levemente—. Lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Malabock y Adanlo se miraron entre sí, desconcertados. De pronto, un pitido en el escáner visual de la Khan de los Hielos le avisó de la presencia de un nuevo combatiente en el área.

—¡Ahí! —exclamó Blastar, señalando hacia los árboles cercanos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la Khan de los Hielos llevó su mirada hacia donde el biodroide le indicaba. Ahí, sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, un joven alto, de cabello color negro y revestido con una armadura similar a la de Lafarga, los observaba fijamente con una especie de espada de luz en mano.

—¡Lantis! —exclamó Lafarga—. ¡Eres tú!

—¿Con qué fue ese el maldito que me atacó a traición? —murmuró Odrare mientras se incorporaba lentamente—. Lo despellejare vivo por esta insolencia.

—Ah —suspiró Adnalo compungida—. Que lástima, ese hombre sí que es guapo.

Malabock observó a Lantis detenidamente y alzó su brazo hacia delante, con el dedo índice señalándolo.

—No vivirás lo suficiente para arrepentirte, miserable —disparó un rayo de poder mágico—. ¡Muere!

Lantis detuvo el rayo con su espada de luz y lo desvió hacia Odrare, quien a su vez lo bloqueó con su enorme hacha fácilmente.

—¡Tus ataques son insignificantes! —exclamó el Khan del Minotauro—. Podré estar algo ebrio, pero todavía puedo pelear. Sí me golpeaste hace un momento fue porque me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Si, puedo darme cuenta de eso —murmuró Lantis sin perder la compostura.

Lafarga alzó ambas cejas claramente sorprendido. A pesar de que ese enorme guerrero de armadura negra estaba bajó los efectos de alguna bebida embriagante, bien podía reaccionar a una velocidad sobrehumana.

—No puede ser posible —musitó atónito—. A pesar de que no está totalmente lúcido, puede moverse de una manera increíble —sonrió desquiciado—. Me parece que vamos a tener serios problemas para derrotar a estos extraños.

Lantis saltó de la rama y aterrizó frente a los guerreros imperiales. El Khan del Minotauro sujetó su hacha con ambas manos y lentamente fue a su encuentro mientras le sonreía malévolamente.

—¡Lafarga! —gritó Lantis llamando a su compañero de armas—. Yo me encargaré del más grande. Ustedes ocúpense de los otros y que alguien más consiga ayuda.

El capitán de los guardias de Céfiro asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Lantis, pero ten mucho cuidado —murmuró mientras alzaba la espada por encima de su cabeza y se giraba hacia Blastar para confrontarlo—. Yo me encargo del sujeto de color oro.

Adnalo, mientras tanto, desconectó su escáner visual y apoyó una mano en su cadera. Una expresión de fastidio se apoderó de su delicado rostro.

—¡Que fastidio! —exclamó contrariada—. Tantos hombres guapos y Odrare los va a matar a todos, en fin, así es la guerra.

_Astronave Churubusco._

El emperador Zacek alzó la mirada y observó fijamente el escudo de energía invisible que protegía al muelle estelar del vacío del espacio exterior. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y atravesarlo sin protección era lo mismo que morir en el acto. Ciertamente, la ausencia de una atmósfera respirable le impedía seguir adelante a cualquier ser humano, pero no a Karmatrón.

Zacek exhaló un profundo suspiro y después cerró los ojos lentamente como hundiéndose en sí mismo. Abrió los ojos de repente y dijo:

—_LA´ YUME NUM T´ OX MUK´ IL IN TIAL._

A continuación un fuerte e intenso resplandor cubrió por completo la figura del emperador Zacek y, tras unos segundos, éste finalmente se transformó en Karmatrón. Con la punta del dedo índice, el Guerrero Kundalini se tocó la frente para comunicarse con el puente de mando del _Churubusco_.

—Ya me encuentro en posición —informó—Ahora me dispongo a salir al espacio.

—Enterado —le respondió la voz de Rodrigo—Buena suerte, Zacek.

Dentro del Puente de Mando de la enorme nave-ciudad, Andrea Zeiva, el almirante Cariolano, Marine, Saulo, Uriel, Areth, Rodrigo, Asiont, Shampoo, Tuxedo Kamen, Uller, Lis-ek, Shilbalam, Asiont y las nueve Sailor Senshi observaban cuidadosamente como Karmatrón volaba por el espacio hasta detenerse a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Aún no entiendo claramente qué es lo que va a hacer —murmuró Areth intrigada.

El brujo Shilbalam volvió el rostro hacia la joven guerrera Celestial y le soltó una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

—Es muy simple, niña —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Como Karmatrón, Zacek tiene la habilidad de crear canales hiperdimensionales usando su energía interna. De esta forma, él puede viajar hacia cualquier universo.

—Eso me parece realmente increíble —masculló Tuxedo Kamen, atrayendo las miradas de Shilbalam y Areth—. ¿Significa que él solo va a crear las aberturas dimensionales sin ninguna ayuda?

—Exactamente —le aseguró Uller.

Asiont, por su parte, llevó el rostro hacia donde estaban el almirante Cariolano y la reina Andrea Zeiva. Aún tenía ciertas dudas referentes a la misión.

—¿Qué haremos una vez que Karmatrón haya abierto los portales? —preguntó de pronto—. Según tengo entendido las fuerzas imperiales crearon dos puertas dimensionales, ¿no es así? Necesitamos una estrategia ya que Cadmio, Casiopea y los otros aún no vuelven.

Andrea sonrió nerviosamente. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar una vez que Karmatrón abriera las puertas dimensionales; después de todo, a ella sólo le habían avisado que se requería de su presencia en el puente de mando debido a actividades imperiales. Miró al príncipe de Endoria y le pidió su opinión.

—¿Saulo?

—Bueno, dado que son dos los universos que se encuentran bajo el ataque enemigo es obvio que también vamos a necesitar dos grupos. Areth y yo podemos ocuparnos de un universo, pero necesitaremos ayuda por sí nos encontramos con algún Khan.

Uller y Lis-ek se miraron entre sí y tras un instante se volvieron hacia Saulo.

—Cuenta con nosotros para acompañarte —afirmó el hombre de hielo—. Llevaremos a algunos de los Transformables

Asiont miró al almirante Cariolano, quien arqueó las cejas en señal de interrogación.

—Almirante, quisiera ofrecerme como voluntario para ir en el segundo grupo.

Uriel dirigió una mirada de escepticismo hacia el Celestial. Ciertamente, a pesar de que le habían informado que Asiont había derrotado a uno de los Khans por sí solo, el regente de planeta Unix dudaba seriamente que aquel Caballero tan joven pudiera hacerse cargo de la misión. Después de todo era bastante obvio pensar que, luego de sufrir una derrota, N´astarith habría redoblado sus esfuerzos para impedir que algo malo volviera a ocurrir.

—Yo iré con Asiont —anunció finalmente.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el regente unixiano.

—¿Estás seguro de los que dices, Uriel? —le preguntó Rodrigo con incredulidad.

El líder Odiano lo miró con absoluta indiferencia.

—Completamente, Rodrigo. Como Azrael y Azmoudez permanecerán aquí custodiando a Jesús Ferrer y a Josh hasta que ambos comparezcan ante el Consejo de la Alianza no existe nadie más calificado que yo para una misión de esta naturaleza.

—Te agradezco la ayuda, Uriel —dijo Asiont, volviendo la mirada hacia él—. Estoy seguro de que entre los dos será más fácil encontrar la gema sagrada de los Titanes.

Saulo lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo a Uriel. El regente del planeta Unix poseía un aura mucho más poderosa que la de sus dos guerreros. Quizás no era tan mala idea dejar que éste acompañara a Asiont en la misión.

—Nosotras también ayudaremos —dijo Sailor Jupiter de pronto.

Las miradas de todos se volcaron hacia la Sailor Senshi casi al unísono.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —se apresuró a preguntar Cariolano—. Oigan, no estarán hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

—¡Bien pensado, Jupiter! —exclamó Sailor Venus en un intento por apoyar a su compañera—. Nosotras los acompañaremos en esta aventura. Seremos de gran ayuda.

Cariolano y Saulo se miraron entre sí con perplejidad. No es que pensaran que las Sailors Senshi fueran un conjunto de niñas indefensas que sólo representarían un obstáculo, sino que quizás la misión era demasiada peligrosa y lo que menos deseaban por el momento era arriesgar más vidas inocentes.

—Eh, escuchen, señoritas —comenzó a decirles Saulo, intentando oírse convincente—. Esto quizás puede resultar demasiado peligroso para ustedes. Es preferible que se queden aquí. Después de todo, son nuestras invitadas.

—Olvídelo, príncipe —replicó Sailor Mars—. No vinimos hasta aquí sólo para pasear por el espacio en un viaje de placer. Vinimos porque realmente deseamos ayudar a salvar a nuestro mundo.

Sailor Uranus, que se mantenía un poco separada de los demás con Neptune, observó a Sailor Mars y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. En cierta forma admiraba el coraje y la determinación de aquella Inner Senshi.

—Bueno, sí, pero les repito que esto es muy arriesgado —insistió Saulo tratando de justificarse—. Acaban de pasar por una batalla muy difícil y lo que menos necesitan es... .

—Espera, Saulo —le interrumpió Tuxedo Kamen—. Te agradecemos tu preocupación, pero también entiéndenos. No podemos quedarnos aquí, inmóviles mientras los demás hacen su parte. Creo que todos debemos ayudar dentro de nuestras capacidades.

—Es cierto —repuso Mercury dulcemente—. Recuerda que la unión hace la fuerza.

El príncipe de Endoria llevó su rostro hacia los Kundalini en busca de apoyo.

—¿Qué opinan? —les preguntó.

—Creo que tienen toda la razón —dijo Lis tranquilamente—. Ellas también tienen el derecho de pelear por su mundo, tal y como lo hacemos nosotros. Sé que te preocupa que sean tan jóvenes, pero que eso no te detenga.

—No, esperen —intervino Sailor Moon visiblemente preocupada—. Ya no quiero perder más amigas en esto. No quiero que algo malo les ocurra como le sucedió a Seiya —algunas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas—. Por favor, ya no.

Sailor Mars se volvió enseguida hacia Sailor Moon, quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Sé que la pérdida de Seiya te afectó mucho, Sailor Moon, pero entiende que debemos seguir adelante. ¿Acaso quieres que su sacrificio sea en vano? Si nos quedamos sin hacer nada, entonces nuestra amada Tierra y todo lo que queremos será destruido. Es nuestra obligación como Sailors Senshi defender la vida de todos los que amamos.

Sailor Moon guardó silencio y desvió la mirada en otra dirección. Las palabras de Sailor Mars estaban cargadas de razón. Sí no hacían algo para detener a N´astarith, entonces todo lo que ellas consideraban importante se vería seriamente amenazado. No había opción, tenían que seguir adelante.

—Tienes razón... .

Saulo, entretanto, volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Asiont, pero omitió pedirle su opinión. Después de todo, era casi seguro que éste diría exactamente lo mismo que la emperatriz de los Zuyua y Tuxedo Kamen. Hizo una rápida inspiración en el aire y finalmente asintió.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo todavía no muy convencido—. Creo que es muy arriesgado, pero supongo que tienen razón. Aunque eso sí, elijan un grupo, de ninguna manera estoy dispuesto a dejar que todas vayan.

Una sonrisa iluminó plenamente el rostro de Sailor Mars.

—Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de esto —exclamó Sailor Venus, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo la "V" de la victoria con los dedos.

El príncipe de Endoria no pudo evitar mirarla como a un bicho raro y luego dejó entrever una especie de sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza; hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros y se volvió hacia el almirante Cariolano para darle instrucciones.

Sailor Jupiter, por su parte, se ruborizó levemente y, entrelazando sus manos bajó la barbilla, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que atrajo la atención de sus amigas.

—¿No es un amor? —murmuró embelesada—. Se preocupa por nuestra seguridad.

Sailor Mars, enfadada y avergonzada, bajó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury trataban de forzar una especie de sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia_

Casiopea volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Saori Kido, sabedora de que era a ella a quien más debía convencer con sus palabras.

—Sí N´astarith se apodera de todas las gemas de los Titanes, entonces podría hacerse dueño de la existencia y reinar en todos los universos. La gema que se encontraba en este Santuario, y que Tiamat se llevó durante la lucha, pertenece al Portal Estelar del que hablamos.

Sostenida todavía en los brazos de su leal Santo de Pegaso, Saori había escuchado con interés hasta el último detalle de lo relatado por la Celestial. Ciertamente aquel increíble relato la había dejado un tanto atónita.

Los distintos santos se miraron entre sí mutuamente, comunicándose sin palabras. Lo que aquella joven afirmaba sobrepasaba por completo su imaginación. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple mortal pudiera hacerse del poder necesario para sobrepasar a los mismos dioses?

Mu bajó la cabeza por un momento mientras recordaba su batalla en contra de Shield en el templo de Cáncer. Durante la lucha, el guerrero meganiano había mencionado todo ese asunto de las gemas estelares y, aunque en su momento no había entendido sus palabras, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Ya entiendo —murmuró Mu, alzando el rostro del suelo—. Por eso es que dijeron que la vida de Atena no les interesaba para nada. Esos sujetos venían por la gema que estaba oculta aquí en el Santuario.

—Eso es verdad, Mu —asintió Milo con enojo—. Esa es la razón por la que no intentaron lastimarla en ningún momento. ¡Maldita sea!

Shiryu, por su parte, volvió la mirada hacia sus camaradas de bronce. Aparentemente, la Tierra volvía a estar amenazada por las fuerzas del mal y su deber como Santos de Atena era pelear para protegerla. No importaba que clase de enemigo enfrentaran, su misión era la misma.

—Entonces iremos tras esos Khans y les quitaremos las gemas a la fuerza si es necesario —sentenció Seiya vivamente—. No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya.

Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu asintieron con la cabeza apoyando el plan.

—Aguarda un instante, Seiya —le calmó Dohko—. Ustedes ya han peleado varias veces por defender la paz sobre la Tierra. Ahora es nuestro turno de hacerlo.

—El Maestro tiene razón —intervino Aioria de Leo—. Durante la batalla con Poseidón, ustedes lucharon solos para salvar a la Tierra. Déjenos ahora hacernos cargo de esto, por favor.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que dices, Aioria? —exclamó Seiya—. Nosotros no vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras ustedes pelean por Atena.

Lance apoyó el rostro en una manos y luego dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Oigan, no se peleen por ver quien arriesga su vida primero —intervino Eclipse dando un paso al frente—. En estos momentos creo que nos vendría bien la ayuda de todos. No es por nada, pero los Khans son unos guerreros que ya nos han causado demasiados problemas y quizás necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para derrotarlos.

El pequeño Astroboy asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que Eclipse dice es verdad —convino con determinación—. Viendo la gravedad del problema, me parece que necesitaremos toda el apoyo posible. Ustedes fueron capaces de luchar contra los Khans en igualdad de condiciones. Creo que con su ayuda podríamos derrotarlos finalmente.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —murmuró Hyoga en voz alta—. A pesar de que pudimos combatirlos por un momento, no hay que ignorar el hecho de que ni siquiera los herimos. Fuera de ese guerrero llamado Kadena, todos los demás parecían inmortales —hizo una pausa y esperó a que todo su auditorio asimilara la información—. Ni siquiera los santos dorados pudieron lastimarlos.

—Espera un momento, Hyoga —replicó Shiryu—. No olvides que a pesar de todo pudimos lastimar a Tiamat. Quizás no lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, pero sí para debilitarlo bastante durante la batalla. Aún queda esperanza y estriba en recuperar las gemas. Sólo así podremos salvar a nuestro mundo del terrible destino que le aguarda.

El Santo del Cisne bajó la mirada y recordó fugazmente la batalla librada contra los Khans. Ciertamente, a pesar de que los imperiales habían podido soportar todos los ataques, no podía ignorar el hecho de que estos habían preferido retirarse en lugar de buscarlos entre las ruinas para rematarlos. Las palabras de Shiryu sonaban lógicas.

—Él tiene razón —convino Casiopea tras un momento de reflexión—. Cuando usé mis _Vientos Solares_ en contra de ese presumido de Tiamat, éste mencionó que sus ataques lo habían debilitado más de lo que él creía. La única forma de salvar nuestros universos es sumando nuestras fuerzas.

—En ese caso no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos tras ellos —declaró Seiya apresuradamente—. No hay otro camino. Debemos ir con ustedes para derrotar a ese tal N´astarith.

Shun dejó escapar un leve suspiró y luego alzó la mirada al cielo.

—Pero, ¿será posible ganarles a esos guerreros tan poderosos?

—Shun tiene razón en preocuparse —señaló Hyoga—. Aunque... .

—Pienso lo mismo que ustedes —admitió Shyriu mientras el viento agitaba su largo cabello negro—. Sin embargo pelearé, porque la única forma de averiguarlo es arriesgando nuestras vidas.

—Yo también pelearé, Shiryu —declaró Aioria apoyando el plan.

—Yo también —dijo Shun animosamente—. Porque soy uno de los Santos de Atena.

Leona volvió su mirada hacia los Santos y no pudo disimular una sonrisa de agrado.

Mu se quitó el casco de su armadura y luego dio un paso adelante seguido por Milo de Escorpión y Dhoko de Libra.

—Nosotros también iremos, amigos.

Shun, Hyoga y Shyriu se volvieron hacia los Santos dorados para mirarlos fijamente.

—¿Hablan en serio? —preguntó Shun, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto, Shun —le aseguró Milo—. Esto es demasiado peligroso para dejar que peleen solos. Además, el poder de esos Khans es extraordinario. Ellos derrotaron a Aldebarán y a Shaka.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y se rascó la mejilla levemente.

—¿Aldebarán y Shaka? —repitió mientras alzaba los ojos a un costado—. Creo que ya había escuchado el nombre de uno de ellos cuando recién llegamos al Santuario. Seiya mencionó que ese tal Shaka tenía un poder enorme.

—Ellos eran Santos de Oro que defendían este Santuario como nosotros —le explicó Airoria volviendo el rostro hacia él—. Aldebarán de Tauro y Shaka de Virgo.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad, Airoria! —exclamó Shun sin dar crédito a los que sus oídos escuchaban—. Shaka de Virgo era el más cercano a un dios entre los Santos de Oro. No puedo creer que haya sido eliminado por esos guerreros Khans.

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo, Shun, pero es la verdad —declaró Mu al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y bajaba la cabeza—. Ocurrió mientras me dirigía al templo de Leo.

Hyunkel frunció el entrecejo con escepticismo y preocupación. Sí de verdad ese Santo dorado del que tanto hablaban poseía un poder similar al de un dios, entonces eso significaba que la fuerza de quienquiera que lo había eliminado era todavía mayor. Sacudió la cabeza. _"¿Acaso los Khans tienen el poder de los dioses?"_, pensó. _"Es absurdo, eso no puede ser"_.

Casiopea llevó su mirada hacia Cadmio y le indicó con un gesto que estaba preocupada. Ella, como todos los que poseían la habilidad de percibir la energía interna de los seres vivos, también había sido capaz de sentir el aura de Shaka de Virgo y conocía a la perfección lo poderosa que era.

—¿Qué opinas, Cadmio? —le preguntó.

El Celestial exhaló un profundo suspiro y se dio la media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar hacia el barranco cercano con las miradas de todos puestas en él y finalmente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar al borde.

—Creo que esos malditos bastardos son increíblemente poderosos, pero no que son invencibles —dijo, volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro—. La pelea que sostuvimos con ellos nos mostró de lo que son capaces de hacer y hasta donde llega su fuerza —Volvió la mirada hacia el acantilado y cerró un puño frente a su rostro—. Voy a entrenar nuevamente hasta volverme más fuerte. No me daré por vencido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Poppu tragó saliva con dificultad. Cadmio no podía estar hablando en serio. _"¿Acaso dijo más fuerte?"_, pensó. _"¿Se volvió loco?"_.

—Yo pienso lo mismo que él —dijo Kanon, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Esos Khans realmente son muy fuertes, pero no invencibles. Estoy seguro de que puedo derrotarlos a pesar de sus poderes.

—Kanon —musitó Seiya, claramente impresionado por la determinación que el hermano de Saga mostraba en esa situación.

—Kanon tiene razón.

Las miradas de todos se volvieron inmediatamente hacia Saori Kido.

Haciendo un breve esfuerzo, la joven consiguió ponerse de pie nuevamente. Aun se sentía algo débil y mareada, pero antes que eso, sabía que debía asumir su papel como diosa a pesar de lo mal que se sintiera.

—Atena —masculló Dohko—. No te levantes... .

—Estoy bien, Dohko, descuida —musitó Saori mientras se apartaba de Seiya lentamente—. El deber de Atena y sus Santos es el de proteger esta Tierra. Sin embargo, existe mucha gente que, aunque no es de este mundo, está sufriendo debido a este conflicto. No podemos ignorar ese hecho.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza. Había llegado la hora de luchar nuevamente.

—Atena tiene razón, amigos —Se volvió hacia donde estaban Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun, quienes asintieron con la cabeza en señal de apoyo—. No podemos morir hasta que no hayamos derrotado a N´astarith.

Casiopea no pudo disimular el gusto que le dio aquella decisión. Ahora contaban con muchos poderosos aliados en su dura batalla contra el imperio de Abbadón. Se volvió hacia Cadmio y levantó el pulgar hacia arriba mientras sonreía.

—Eh, siento arruinar este momento tan memorable—dijo Lance mostrándose algo nervioso—. Creo que tengo malas noticias para todos.

Hyunkel se giró hacia él en el acto.

—¿Qué sucede, Lance?

—Bueno, eh, tal parece que una de las naves imperiales viene directamente hacia aquí. Estimo que llegará en los siguientes diez ciclos.

Aquella noticia cogió por sorpresa a todos los ahí congregados. El grupo pasó de la confusión al estupor total.

—¿Una nave imperial? —repitió Leona consternada—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Moose levantó la mirada enseguida.

—Pues, yo no veo nada en el cielo —masculló mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—Eso no es novedad —repuso Ryoga con sarcasmo—. Raro sería que vieras algo.

Cadmio sabía que debían actuar con rapidez. Sí los imperiales llegaban a descubrirlos los matarían a todos desde la comodidad de su nave mientras ellos huían para salvar la vida. Sin perder tiempo se volvió hacia su hermano para darle instrucciones.

—¡Rápido, Lance! —exclamó fuertemente—. ¡Comunícate con las _Águilas Reales_ e informales de nuestra situación para que vengan con nosotros! —Se volvió rápidamente hacia el pequeño Astro—. Tú elévate en el aire y avísanos cuando la nave enemiga se aproxime —hizo una pausa y espero a que el robot acatara la orden antes de girarse hacia la princesa de Papunika—. Leona, Dai, Ranma y algunos de los demás se encuentran heridos. Usa tu magia para curarlos, por favor.

Leona asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dai para curarlo.

Intrigado por la brusquedad con la que el Caballero Celestial había reaccionado, Hyoga se volvió hacia él para interrogarlo.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Cadmio lo miró fijamente.

—Esos malditos vienen hacia aquí en una de sus naves —respondió—. Debido a que las naves imperiales poseen un campo de fuerza que la hace invulnerable a cualquier ataque, no tenemos más remedio que huir o quedarnos a morir.

Seiya, Shyriu, Mu, Airoria y Shun se miraron entre sí con desconcierto. Al parecer las cosas se estaban complicando todavía más de lo que ya eran.

_Palacio de Céfiro._

Varios soldados atacaron a Adnalo con una lluvia de flechas y lanzas. Sin embargo, la Khan sólo extendió una mano y congeló las armas cuando todas éstas todavía estaban en el aire.

—¡No sean ridículos! —exclamó con hastío mientras las flechas caían al suelo—. ¿Qué clase de armas son esas? No sean torpes, por favor. —Levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante y lanzó una violenta ráfaga de aire congelado.

Los soldados de Céfiro gritaban, aullaban, intentaban ponerse a cubierto; algunos perecían congelados por el ataque de la Khan de los Hielos mientras que otros conseguían huir a duras penas. Era una lucha imposible de ganar para ellos.

Lafarga, entretanto, sujetó su espada con fuerza y se arrojó ferozmente contra el biodroide para acosarlo con una lluvia de rápidos mandobles y veloces estocadas que caían sobre éste desde todos los ángulos posibles. Pero a pesar de la excelente habilidad del espadachín de Céfiro, Blastar consiguió desplegar su escudo metálico a tiempo y bloquear así todos los ataques.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó Lafarga, mientras descargaba un potente mandoble contra el escudo de Blastar en un vano intento por dañarlo—. ¡Te derrotaré a como de lugar!

El biodroide soltó una sonora carcajada. A pesar de la protección que gozaba con el escudo, los golpes de espada de Lafarga eran inútiles para él. A continuación le propinó un sonoro puñetazo a su rival humano para apartarlo de él.

—Tus esfuerzos son absurdos, orgánico —dijo con su estridente voz metálica—. Sólo postergas lo inevitable.

Lafarga apretó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada asesina como respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro parte del enorme jardín del palacio, Lantis mantenía un difícil combate en contra de Odrade, el Khan del Minotauro. A pesar de que el defensor de Céfiro se consideraba a sí mismo un espadachín experto, lo cierto era que se estaba viendo en serios aprietos.

Aunque su adversario estaba más ebrio de lo que imaginaba, Lantis se estaba viendo obligado a retroceder cediendo terreno poco a poco. El Khan del Minotauro podía no estar completamente lúcido, pero poseía una fuerza y habilidad que el espadachín de Céfiro estaba lejos de tener.

Con un poderoso golpe de su enorme hacha, Odrade finalmente despojó al guerrero de Céfiro de su espada mágica y lo arrojó al suelo.

—Eres bueno peleando, pero lo malo es que te topaste conmigo, insecto —murmuró el Khan imperial festejando su victoria por adelantado—. Ahora llego la hora de acabarte.

Lantis levantó la mirada lentamente y lo observó con un gesto impasible.

—Antes de que acabes conmigo, dime ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—¿Nosotros? —murmuró Odrare—. Nosotros somos los Khans, guerreros al servicio del emperador N´astarith. Estamos aquí porque venimos a buscar una de las doce gemas que el emperador necesita para hacerse dueño de todos los universos —hizo una pausa y levantó su hacha en lo alto—. Ahora te eliminaré por interferir en nuestros planes.

—¿Así que una gema sagrada? —murmuró Lantis seriamente—. Sin embargo, aún no me he dado por vencido, amigo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, maldito? —preguntó el Khan con extrañes.—¿Qué podrías hacer sin tu espada?

Lantis frunció el entrecejo.

—Todavía puedo hacer esto... _¡Sundance! (Rélampago)_

A continuación un rayo hendió los cielos nuevamente y golpeó por segunda vez el hacha del guerrero imperial. Odrare resintió la fuerte descarga eléctrica, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, no sufrió el menor percance.

—¿Creíste que con ese truco me derrotarías? —le dijo en tono burlón—. La armadura que utilizó es inmune a los hechizos mágicos. Mejor di tus oraciones.

Lantis abrió los ojos enormemente mientras sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de él lentamente. Ahora estaba seguro de que nada lo salvaría. Despojado de su espada mágica y sin la posibilidad de usar la magia para defenderse, lo único que le quedaba era aguardar a que el enemigo errara el golpe.

—¡Aguarda! —gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Odrare, extrañado, volvió el rostro hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquel grito. Ahí, frente a las puertas del palacio de Céfiro, se encontraban el rey Ferio y Guru Clef, quienes habían salido del castillo para unirse a la batalla.

—Lantis es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo —dijo Ferio empuñando su espada—. No dejaré que lo lastimes, quienquiera que tú seas.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Odrare con menosprecio—. Parece que habrá más diversión.

Ferio sujetó fuertemente la empuñadura de su arma y avanzó hacia el Khan.

—Guru Clef —murmuró sin apartar la mirada del enemigo—. Yo me ocuparé de él, tú ayuda a Lafarga, por favor.

El joven mago asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir la orden. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ir en ayuda de Lafarga, una descarga de poder mágico golpeó el suelo bajo sus pies. Ferio y Guru Clef volvieron la mirada hacia su costado derecho casi al mismo tiempo.

—No irás a ninguna parte, muchacho —advirtió Malabock, acercándose—. Ya me encargué de eliminar a vuestros inútiles soldados y ahora te derrotaré —hizo una pausa y lanzó una nueva descarga—. ¡Mueran!

Guru Clef sabía que tenía unos cuantos segundos, así que actuó con rapidez. Extendiendo su báculo mágico hacia delante, formó un escudo protector alrededor de él y el rey Ferio.

—_¡Cresta! (Escudo)_

El rayo estalló sobre el escudo mágico de Guru Clef sin causar ningún daño.

—Impresionante —masculló Malabock—. Creo que ese muchacho es realmente bueno con la magia. Tal parece que será un buen adversario —guardó silencio un momento y luego añadió—: Odrare, yo me encargo del mago.

El Khan del Minotauro, por su parte, se olvidó momentáneamente de Lantis y se volvió hacia Ferio para enfrentarlo. Por lo que Odrare podía apreciar a simple vista, aquel muchacho distaba mucho de ser un real oponente para un guerrero Khan.

—Te aplastará como a un gusano —sentenció confiadamente.

El rey de Céfiro no se dejó intimidar y se arrojó enseguida contra el guerrero de Abbadón para atacarlo. Odrare detuvo el mandoble con su hacha y luego contraatacó con un fuerte golpe que derribó a Ferio.

—Es una verdadera pena, chico —farfulló el imperial mientras se preparaba para asestarle el golpe final—. Ahora será tu fin.

_Continuará... ._


	60. LAS GUERRERAS MÁGICAS

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

**CAPITULO LIX**

**LAS GUERRERAS MÁGICAS**

_Espacio cercano al planeta Génesis._

Los potentes motores a reacción de los VF-4 aceleraron cuando los pilotos pulsaron los mandos. Salieron propulsados hacia delante, en dirección al _Megaroad-01_ y dejando atrás a las naves enemigas. O eso fue lo que creyeron. Cuando los pilotos llegaron a la velocidad deseada, Black aunó fuerzas para mirar atrás de ellos. Las naves abbadonitas estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Hiroshi, hay que acelerar más. Nos están alcanzando.

—Pero sí ya vamos a velocidad máxima —Hiroshi parecía indispuesto.

—¡Muévete, muévete, muévete!

Al tiempo que los _Lightnings_ supervivientes seguían avanzando hacia el planeta Génesis, se abría una gigantesca puerta en la parte inferior del destructor endoriano _Juris-Alfa_. Se abrió rápidamente y de aquella abertura surgió un enorme robot de cien metros de altura. Se trataba de Osiris, una poderosa máquina de guerra construida por los científicos endorianos.

A diferencia de los robots con los que contaba el imperio de Abbadón, aquel gigante cibernético era controlado desde el interior de la cabeza por una tripulación de oficiales y técnicos altamente capacitados. Era en sí, una nave-robot.

En el puente de mando de Osiris, el capitán Jasanth examinó las imágenes del _Megaroad-01_ que se veían en las pantallas de seguimiento. Cuando los técnicos que controlaban el movimiento del coloso le informaron que todo estaba listo para iniciar la batalla, el almirante endoriano encendió la pantalla visora para comunicarse con el comandante Zeiva.

—Aquí el Osiris —dijo Jasanth con voz firme—. Tenemos el objetivo a la vista y procedemos a acercarnos. —Los capitanes de dos Devastadores Estelares informaron que ellos hacían los mismo, siguiendo las ordenes de José.

—No nos llevará mucho tiempo —declaró uno de ellos.

—Perfecto —repuso José Zeiva tranquilamente—. Mantengan alejada esa nave y a sus fuerzas hasta que nos hayamos apoderado de la gema estelar. Sí ofrecen demasiada resistencia no dudéis en destruirlos a todos.

—Así hará, comandante —murmuró Jasanth mientras la pantalla visora se oscurecía.

_Astronave Megaroad-01_

En el puente de mando de la fortaleza espacial, la almirante Misa Ichijo había contemplado el catastrófico desenlace de la batalla librada entre sus fuerzas de defensa y las impresionantes naves alienígenas a través de los continuos informes de los técnicos y las imágenes transmitidas por la _Prometeo_ antes de ser destruida. La situación era grave y por consiguiente se había convocado a una reunión de emergencia con todos los oficiales del _Megaroad-01_.

—Almirante, dos naves enemigas se han separado del resto de la flota y se dirigen directamente hacia nuestra posición —informó Emily, tratando de mantener la calma—. También detectamos la presencia de un tercer objeto con forma humanoide que se acerca rápidamente. Aparentemente se trata de alguna especie de robot gigantesco.

¿Un robot gigantesco? Misa no pudo disimular una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar aquello. Por lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, esos alienígenas estaban muy bien preparados para la guerra y aunque aquella no era la primera vez que los terrícolas se enfrentaban a una raza de extraterrestres hostiles, sí era la primera en que se encontraban en una situación de completa indefensión. La almirante Ichijo guardo absoluto silencio mientras meditaba en sus posibles opciones.

Retirarse era lo mismo que dejar que los extraterrestres se apoderaran del planeta Génesis, sí es que aquella era su meta. Por otra parte, sí su principal objetivo era atacar al _Megaroad-01_ como ya muchos empezaban a sospechar, entonces había llegado la hora de actuar con rapidez.

—¿Un robot gigante? —repitió Hikaru, atónito—. Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo conversando. Hay que movilizar todos los _Lightnings_, _Vampires_, _Konigs Monsters_ y _Destroids Tomahawks_, _Defenders_ y _Phanlax_ con que contamos a bordo.

—Me parece lo correcto, comandante —admitió el mayor Kageyama—. Debemos lanzar una contraofensiva a gran escala con todo nuestro armamento. Atacarlos con todo lo que tenemos.

—Disculpe, mayor —replicó Hikaru, atrayendo la mirada de Misa—, pero el _Megaroad-01_ no es propiamente una nave de combate. Sí nos detenemos a sostener una batalla con esos alienígenas, entonces pondremos en peligro a las cincuenta mil personas que viajan a bordo. El desplazamiento de nuestros efectivos militares sería con la finalidad de establecer un perímetro de defensa mientras nos preparamos para salir de órbita.

Cuando Hikaru terminó de hablar, el mayor Kageyama no pudo contenerse más.

—Eso me parece una auténtica locura —dijo indignado—. No podemos retirarnos y dejarles el planeta. La misión del _Megaroad-01_ es encontrar nuevos mundos con un medio ambiente apropiado para vivir y luego prepararlos para la colonización. Hace tres años descubrimos el planeta Edén y ahora hemos encontrado a Génesis. Debemos defenderlo a toda costa.

—No estará hablando en serio —intervino Emily, volviéndose hacia él—. Mayor, usted vio las imágenes transmitidas por el _Prometeo_. Nuestras armas son completamente inútiles contra ellos. Esos campos de fuerza que poseen las hacen invulnerables a nuestros ataques.

—Eso es verdad —convino el comandante Hikaru, llevando su mirada de Emily a Kageyama—. Además, aún no hemos podido restablecer contacto con la Tierra desde que ese meteorito averió nuestra antena de comunicaciones. Estamos muy cerca del centro de la Vía Láctea, o sea, demasiado lejos para conseguir ayuda en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

Kageyama cerró los puños y apretó los dientes con fuerza. A pesar de que había visto con sus propios ojos el poderío de las fuerzas enemigas, aún creía que éstas podían ser vencidas sí se les atacaba con armas más potentes.

—Lo que debemos hacer es lanzar un contraataque con el cañón principal. Estoy seguro de que con eso bastará para derrotarlos. El resto de nuestra flota ya se encuentra lista para la batalla, es sólo cuestión de dar la orden.

El comandante Ichijo sacudió la cabeza. En su opinión, el plan de Kageyama era absurdo, un completo suicidio. Sí se quedaban a combatir con los alienígenas, realmente no existía ninguna garantía de que las cosas salieran bien. Pero, por el contrario, sí huían del planeta entonces existía la posibilidad de salvar la vida de todos aquellos que viajaban a bordo de la nave.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó Emily de pronto—. No sabemos sí un disparo del arma principal afectarán sus escudos. No podemos arriesgarnos a pelear así nomás.

—¡Claro que sí podemos! —insistió el mayor, decidido a no darse por vencido.

Consciente de que solamente a Misa le correspondía la decisión final sobre retirarse o quedarse a combatir, Hikaru volvió la mirada hacia ella y le pidió su opinión.

—¿Almirante?

Misa Ichijo sabía que era el momento de volver a lo importante. Tomó aire, recuperó la compostura y anunció su decisión final.

—Me parece que lo más importante en está situación es proteger la vida de las personas que viajan a bordo del _Megaroad-01_ —dijo con severidad—. Lo que haremos por el momento es retirarnos junto con nuestra flota hasta que podamos restablecer la comunicación con la Tierra.

Kageyama estaba a punto de volver a insistir, pero una mirada aguda del comandante Hikaru lo hizo abandonar su propósito. "La almirante ha hablado —dijo la mirada—, fin de la discusión".

—¡Almirante Ichijo! —gritó uno de los técnicos—. Señor, las naves enemigas se han separado. Cada una avanza en una dirección diferente y están soltando cazas de combate —se apartó para dejar que Misa, Hikaru y Kageyama vieran la pantalla de seguimiento. Los Devastadores Estelares estaban rodeándolos rápidamente mientras que Osiris y los cazas avanzaban directo hacia ellos—. Me parece que tratan de evitar que escapemos.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para alejarnos antes de que nos rodeen? —preguntó Hikaru esperanzado.

Emily consultó una de las computadoras antes de responder.

—Negativo. Sí continúan moviéndose a esa velocidad, nos habrán rodeado en cinco minutos aproximadamente. No tenemos tiempo para alejarnos lo suficiente.

Al oír aquello, Misa se tomó la frente y levantó la mirada al techo mientras todos los oficiales dejaban escapar un lamento colectivo. El fracaso en el intento de alejarse del planeta Génesis le convenció de que no había modo de evitar un enfrentamiento. Se volvió hacia Hikaru.

—Comandante, coordine nuestras defensas. Quiero que todos los _Lightnings_, _Konigs Monsters_ y _Destroids_ con que contamos se preparen para enfrentar al enemigo. Tal parece que tendremos que abrirnos camino luchando —hizo una pausa y se dirigió hacia Emily—. Oficial Zuno, active el sistema de la barrera. Esperemos que éste pueda resistir.

Emily asintió con la cabeza y se volvió apresuradamente hacia su consola mientras el resto de los técnicos iniciaban los preparativos para coordinar la batalla.

Luego de declarar la alerta roja en toda la nave y dar aviso a los pilotos, Emily Zuno hizo una pausa en su trabajo y alzó la mirada para contemplar el espacio frente a ella. Mucho antes de que Osiris estuviera al alcance de las armas del _Megaroad-01_, su enorme estructura de cien metros ya se veía a lo lejos.

—Black, Hiroshi, Charles —musitó mientras pensaba en sus amigos—. Por favor, Dios, que regresen con bien.

Hikaru, por su parte, miró a su esposa a los ojos para asegurarse de que comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. Una batalla contra aquellos enormes platillos blindados de veinticinco kilómetros dejaría la nave herida de muerte. Cuando comprendió que no había otro camino, asintió.

—De acuerdo.

El comandante Ichijo empezó a dirigirse hacia una de las consolas del puente. En el camino se cruzó con Kageyama, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. Y mientras se cruzaban, el mayor Kageyama sonrió con malicia. "Se lo dije".

_Palacio de Céfiro._

Odrare se acercó al rey Ferio mientras reía en un susurro apenas audible. Aún cuando el soberano de Céfiro poseía una gran habilidad con la espada y mucho valor como guerrero, no era un rival apropiado para un guerrero como él.

—Eres un tonto —murmuró el Khan con desdén—. Necesitarás más que una simple espadita para acabar conmigo. Parece que todavía no te das cuenta de cual es el alcancé de mis poderes.

Cuando Lantis vio que aquel enemigo estaba a punto de eliminar a Ferio, supo enseguida que sólo tenía unos cuantos segundos para actuar. Aprovechando el descuido del Khan del Minotauro, rodó por el suelo con rapidez y luego retomó su espada mágica. A continuación se puso de pie nuevamente con un salto.

—¡Nuestra batalla todavía no termina, Odrare! —dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención del guerrero imperial—. Aléjate de él ahora mismo y no te atrevas a hacerle daño.

Odrare giró su rostro hacia donde estaba Lantis y sonrió divertido. En realidad no esperaba que el guerrero de la espada luminosa tuviera deseos de enfrentarlo otra vez. Aquella había sido una verdadera sorpresa para el Khan.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —masculló—. Veo que no aprendiste la lección, estúpido.

—Por el contrario, Odrare —murmuró Lantis con tono desafiante—. Ahora comprendo a la perfección el alcance de tu poder —agitó su espada en el aire con violencia—. No te daré ninguna oportunidad esta vez.

Ferio alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Lantis. ¿En realidad podría derrotar a ese misterioso guerrero de armadura negra? Por el bien de Céfiro esperaba que sí, aunque en el fondo guardaba sus dudas.

El Khan del Minotauro miró a Lantis directo a los ojos. Había una chispa de furia en la mirada del valeroso espadachín de Céfiro que Odrare interpretó como una clara invitación a luchar con él nuevamente, una invitación que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Bajó el hacha y se volvió hacia él mientras reía divertido.

—Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer —le desafió—. Te reto.

Sin que mediara palabra de por medio, Lantis se arrojó directamente contra el Khan del Minotauro decidido a eliminarlo con su espada. Por unos instantes, el guerrero de Céfiro corrió hacia su enemigo con un solo pensamiento en mente: Acabar con él.

Odrare, por su parte, vio venir al guerrero de Céfiro y sonrió malévolamente. Trazó un circulo en el aire con uno de sus brazos con el que liberó un extraño remolino de energía que se abalanzó sobre su atacante a la velocidad del rayo.

—_¡Labyrinth of perdition!_

Lantis abrió los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacer nada para salvarse. El remolino de energía lo atrapó en una fracción de segundo y lo llevó volando hacia atrás dando vueltas. Entre tanta agitación su espada mágica salió despedida por los aires y cayó al suelo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, Ferio observó con impotencia como el cuerpo de su amigo Lantis caía pesadamente en los prados del jardín del palacio. Esta vez el espadachín mágico de Céfiro había sido completamente derrotado.

—¡Que grupo de perdedores son todos ustedes! —se burló el Khan imperial, atrayendo la furiosa mirada del rey Ferio—. Hasta ahí llegó ese debilucho.

—¡Maldito seas, Odrare! —le espetó Ferio desde el suelo, apretando los puños con rabia creciente—. ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Te lo juro!

El guerrero imperial volvió la mirada hacia él para burlarse.

—No me hagas reír. ¿Qué podrías hacerme?

Cerca de ahí, Lafarga había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido y todavía no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. La batalla había durado sólo unos cuantos segundos y ahora Lantis, uno de los mejores espadachines que conocía, acababa de ser derrotado fácilmente.

—Debo hacer algo para salvar al rey Ferio —masculló entre dientes mientras observaba su espada a pocos metros de él—. Sin tan sólo pudiera... .

—Prepárate para ser eliminado ahora mismo, orgánico —La voz de Blastar llamó su atención a su costado derecho—. Está vez no fallaré en mis ataques.

Lafarga se volvió hacia biodroide y lo observó con los ojos inyectados de furia. Sin su espada para defenderse, no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra él. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, y ésta era esperar a que su enemigo le disparara para tratar de esquivar el ataque y así ir por su arma. Era un plan arriesgado, pero no tenía otra salida.

De pronto, Blastar extendió su mano derecha y disparó cuatro descargas con la punta de sus dedos. Lafarga espero hasta el último momento antes de saltar en el aire, esquivando los haces láser por muy poco. Acto seguido, el comandante de la guardia de Céfiro corrió hacia donde estaba su espada, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarla, un viento gélido alcanzó su antebrazo derecho, congelándoselo e impidiéndole cumplir con su cometido.

—¡Mi brazo! —exclamó Lafarga mientras contemplaba la gruesa capa de hielo que ahora cubría su mano.

—¿Te olvidaste de mí? —le preguntó Adnalo de pronto—. Sí así lo hiciste, lo lamento mucho, papi.

Lafarga llevó su rostro hacia la Khan de los Hielos y maldijo su suerte. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para olvidarse de la guerrera que había eliminado a todos sus leales soldados? Ahora estaba seguro de que todo estaba perdido. A continuación Adnalo levantó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y le arrojó una corriente de aire frío que lo aventó violentamente hacia atrás.

Malabock extendió sus manos hacia delante y atacó a Guru Clef con una lluvia de poderosas descargas eléctricas. Sin embargo, Clef repelió todos los ataques como un escudo mágico que había formado a su alrededor. Las ráfagas de Malabock se estrellaron en el escudo sin provocar ningún daño.

—Me impresionas, muchacho —dijo Malabock al tiempo que dejaba de lanzarle rayos—. El poder de tu magia es asombroso. Esto hace que nuestro duelo valga la pena.

Guru Clef hizo desaparecer su escudo y frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—¿Qué es lo que han venido a hacer al reino de Céfiro? —le inquirió con un tono firme—. ¿Acaso quieren conquistarlo? Sólo así puedo entender la razón de este ataque.

Malabock soltó una risita malévola en un susurro apenas audible. Sus ojos destellaron con una mezcla de fascinación y maldad.

—En realidad hemos venido a este mundo por una de las gemas sagradas de los Titanes desde una dimensión diferente —explicó el hechicero—. Eones atrás, un Caballero Celestial de nuestro universo dispersó doce gemas en doce universos diferentes y una de ellas se encuentra aquí, en este mundo.

—¿Una gema dices? ¿otra dimensión? —Celf alzó ambas cejas. Por unos instantes, intentó recordar sí alguna vez había visto alguna clase de gema que le pareciera sospechosa en el pasado, pero no tuvo éxito—. Ignoro de qué me estás hablando, Malabock. Esa gema que mencionas no existe en el reino de Céfiro.

Malabock cerró un puño con fuerza y apretó los dientes con furia. En realidad creía que el mago de Céfiro lo estaba tratando de engañar con una vil excusa.

—No me interesa lo que digas, insecto —le espetó iracundo—. Nosotros sabemos que está aquí y no nos iremos hasta obtenerla —hizo una pausa y alzó sus manos hacia arriba—. Ahora vas a conocer mi verdadero poder.

De repente, dos columnas de fuego emergieron de las palmas de Malabock y se alzaron hacia los mismos cielos. Moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, ambas llamaradas se unieron en el aire y, tras una fracción de segundo, crearon a un enorme demonio de fuego con forma de hombre.

Guru Clef retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, claramente impresionado. La magia de aquel hechicero de túnicas oscuras era muy poderosa. El gigante de fuego, por su parte, se acercó al mago de Céfiro amenazadoramente y enseguida levantó uno de sus puños con la intención de aplastarlo. Clef reaccionó a esto extendiendo su báculo mágico al frente para formar una nueva barrera defensiva.

—_¡Cresta! (Escudo)_

Al ver eso, el demonio de llamas comenzó a golpear el escudo de Clef con sus puños en un intento por atravesarlo. Los puñetazos del gigante cayeron una y otra vez sobre la barrera como una incesante lluvia que amenazaba con destrozarla en cualquier momento.

Guru Clef apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y comenzó a jadear por el agotamiento. Poco a poco podía sentir como sus fuerzas se iban esfumando conforme el gigante atacaba. Estaba en serios problemas. _"Tengo que defenderme"_, pensó. _"Sí esto sigue así me matará"_.

—Solamente un poco más —murmuró Malabock malévolamente.

—¡Guru Clef! —gritó una voz de súbito.

Malabock alzó una ceja con incertidumbre.

—¿Eh? —El oscuro hechicero volvió la mirada hacia el sitio de donde había venido el grito. Tres chicas jóvenes acababan de entrar corriendo a los jardines del palacio.

—¡Guru Clef! —gritó Umi por segunda vez, llamando al mago de Céfiro con desesperación.

—¿Ese es Guru Clef? —murmuró Fuu, a espaldas de Umi—. Se ve algo diferente desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Tal parece que decidió crecer un poco.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes, mocosas del demonio? —les preguntó Malabock con insolencia—. ¿Acaso han venido a interferir en mi duelo?

Guru Clef alzó la vista y contempló el bello rostro de Umi a través de la barrera mágica. Por unos instantes, pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando a consecuencia del agotamiento y por ello parpadeó con ansiedad. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que aquella visión no era un espejismo, Clef no pudo dejar escapar una enorme sonrisa.

—Umi... eres tú —musitó débilmente—. No puedo creerlo, pero en verdad eres tú.

Umi ladeó la cabeza. Aunque el sujeto que estaba bajó la barrera mágica se parecía bastante a Guru Clef, no pudo pasar por alto el detalle de su estatura y rostro. A diferencia del mago de Céfiro que ella recordaba durante su última estancia en Céfiro, este nuevo Clef era mucho más alto y sus facciones eran mucho más definidas. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una persona mayor._ "¿Acaso Clef habrá crecido?"_, pensó. "_Se ve muy guapo"_.

—¡Umi, sal de aquí ahora! —exclamó Guru Clef de pronto—. ¡Corres mucho peligro al igual que tus amigas!

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? —Hikaru recorrió con la mirada todo el jardín. Aparentemente, había habido una cruenta batalla en los alrededores y aquellos guerreros de armaduras negras, que no alcanzaba a identificar todavía, seguramente tenían algo que ver. De pronto, cuando sus ojos finalmente se toparon con el cuerpo de Lantis, la joven nipona no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No! ¡Lantis!

Sin importarle la presencia de los invasores, Hikaru se apresuró a reunirse con el espadachín de Céfiro. Arrodillándose junto a él, le levantó la cabeza y los hombros y los sostuvo como pudo entre sus brazos.

—Lantis —murmuró.

Preocupada por la terrible destrucción que había por todas partes, Fuu también buscó a Ferio con la mirada desesperadamente. Su corazón palpitaba de preocupación y podía sentir como la angustia le recorría las venas. Cuando finalmente localizó al rey de Céfiro a los pies de Odrare, sintió deseos de correr hacia él para socorrerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ferio extendió una mano para detenerla.

—¡Ferio! —exclamó Fuu asustada—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—¡No vengas, Fuu! —le suplicó a gritos—. ¡Escapa de aquí, por favor!

—¿Qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo? —le reprendió la chica—. Por ningún motivo pienso dejarte aquí, Ferio.

—Fuu... .

Adnalo arqueó una ceja a Blastar con una cara de perplejidad.

—¡O sea! —exclamó con disgusto—. ¿Quiénes son esas niñas con esos vestiditos de segunda mano? Además, son rete cursi para hablar.

Al escuchar aquello, Hikaru depositó el cuerpo de Lantis con sumo cuidado en el suelo. Limpió las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas y finalmente se levantó para luego volverse hacia la Khan de los Hielos. Su voz sonaba severa.

—¿Cursi? —repitió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo con coraje—. ¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a nuestros amigos?

—¡Ay, que espinosa! —murmuró Adnalo indignada—. Mira, niña, mejor vete a tu casa antes de que hagamos trizas como a ellos.

—Eso es verdad —convino Odrare, atrayendo la atención de las tres chicas—. Apártense de nuestro camino, niñas. Sus niveles de poder de combate son bastante bajos. De hecho, podría matarlas con mi aliento si quisiera.

Hikaru dio un paso adelante inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? —Aquella no había una pregunta sino un reclamo.

—Hacemos lo que nos plazca —respondió el Khan del Minotauro con prepotencia—. Ahora lárguense de aquí o las mataremos también, escuinclas babosas.

Al oír aquello, Umi tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó fuertemente contra Odrare. Lo hizo sin miramientos y con la firma intención de darle en el rostro a aquel enorme patán. El imperial sólo ladeó la cabeza para evitar el proyectil.

—¿Así que tienes ganas de pelear conmigo, niña? —le inquirió Odrare en tono amenazante—. Bien, entonces te aplastaré como a una hormiga. Será muy divertido ver que dices una vez que hayas sentido mi asombroso poder.

Un violento escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Guru Clef cuando vio que el imponente Khan del Minotauro estaba a punto de atacar a Umi. Ciertamente estaba muy debilitado por los ataques del monstruo de Malabock, pero aun así, tenía que tratar de ayudarlas.

Sin pensar un instante en su propia seguridad, Clef desapareció el escudo mágico que lo protegía y dirigió su báculo mágico hacia Hikaru, Fuu y Umi. Acto seguido, un rayo de energía mágica se abalanzó sobre ellas.

De repente una especie de pequeña armadura cubrió el pecho de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu respectivamente. Después de eso, una especie de guante blanco que exhibía una enorme joya en la palma apareció en sus manos izquierdas; por último, sus zapatos fueron remplazados por otros que hacían juego con las armaduras.

—Hemos recuperado nuestras armaduras —murmuró Hikaru lentamente.

—Es cierto —asintió Umi, mirándose la armadura que cubría su pecho—. Al igual que nuestra magia.

Los imperiales contemplaron aquel extraño suceso con cara de no entender nada. De pronto, Malabock soltó una histérica carcajada y llevó su mirada de inmediato hacia donde estaba el mago de Céfiro.

—Eres un torpe, Gúru Clef —le espetó—. Desperdiciaste tus últimas fuerzas en otorgarles poderes mágicos a esas mocosas. ¿Crees que ellas te salvarán de nosotros? De verdad que eres un pobre iluso.

—El que está equivocado eres tú, Malabock —replicó Clef seguro de sí—. Hikaru, Umi y Fuu no son unas niñas ordinarias. Ellas ya han salvado este mundo en dos ocasiones... y eso es porque son las Guerreras Mágicas de _la leyenda_.

Odrare se detuvo de pronto y llevó el rostro hacia donde estaba Clef para mirarlo. ¿Había dicho las Guerreras Mágicas de _la leyenda_? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de la misma _leyenda_ que existía en su propio universo referente a las doce gemas? No, eso era imposible. Seguramente se trataba de una simple coincidencia.

—¿Con qué las Guerreras Mágicas, eh? —murmuró el Khan del Minotauro burlonamente—. No me digan ¡Dios poderoso! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —se volvió hacia Malabock mientras Hikaru le lanzaba una mirada cargada de furia—. Veamos lo que son capaces de hacer estas niñas. Ordénale a tu demonio de fuego que acabe con ellas.

El oscuro hechicero asintió con la cabeza y luego alzó un brazo para indicarle a su monstruo cual era su siguiente blanco.

—¡Mátalas, mi creación!

La demoniaca figura de fuego emitió una especie de gruñido como respuesta y a continuación se volvió hacia las tres jóvenes Guerreras Mágicas con la intención de eliminarlas. Al ver a aquel gigante de llamas acercarse, Hikaru se dispuso a enfrentarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Umi le tomó del hombro para detenerla.

—Espera, Hikaru, ese monstruo fue quien lastimó a Clef. Por favor deja que yo me encargue de él.

Hikaru la miró completamente extrañada.

—¿Qué dices, Umi? ¿acaso quieres pelear sola con esa cosa?

Umi no respondió. Sin embargo, ello no fue necesario. Su sola mirada le bastó a Hikaru para acceder a su petición.

—¡Esa tonta quiere pelear con mi demonio de fuego! —exclamó Malabock a carcajadas—. Pronto se dará cuenta de su estupidez, aunque lo malo es que será demasiado tarde.

—Es verdad —convino Odrare confiadamente—. No tiene la menor oportunidad de derrotarlo.

La Guerrera Mágica de larga cabellera azul miró fijamente al demonio de llamas que rugía con fuerza y después alzó un brazo para señalarlo con el dedo índice.

—Ahora me las pagarás, maldito demonio.

El monstruo infernal lanzó un nuevo gruñido y se abalanzó directamente sobre Umi. Al ver eso, Clef, Ferio, Hikaru y Fuu abrieron enormemente sus ojos y contuvieron la respiración.

—¡Umi ten cuidado! —exclamó Hikaru.

Umi, por su parte, levantó su brazo derecho al cielo y luego abrió la mano. Una columna de agua comenzó a brotar de su palma a una velocidad increíble. Tras un instante, la Guerrera Mágica cerró su mano y la llevó violentamente hacia atrás.

—_¡Mizu No Ryu! (Dragón de Agua)_

Llevando su palma hacia delante, Umi lanzó una potente corriente de agua —que eventualmente tomó la forma de un enorme dragón chino—contra el demonio de llamas que la atacaba.

—¡No puede ser! —ladró Malabock.

En una fracción de segundo, el dragón de agua de Umi atravesó el pecho del demonio llameante y lo hirió mortalmente. El monstruo lanzó un terrible alarido de muerte antes de desaparecer en el aire.

—¡Buen trabajo, Umi! —la felicitó Hikaru alegremente—. Así se hace.

Umi se volvió un instante hacia ella por encima de su hombro y le sonrió con confianza. Sus poderes tenían la misma fuerza de la última vez que habían estado en Céfiro.

Odrare, mientras tanto, activó el escáner visual que llevaba para medir el poder de aquellas Guerreras Mágicas. Como había supuesto, sus niveles de ataque habían aumentado desde que Guru Clef las había bañado con aquella descarga mágica de luz.

—Esto es realmente sorprendente —murmuró cuando el aparato finalizó su función—. Su nivel de lucha ha aumentado considerablemente —hizo una pausa y sonrió malévolamente—. Sin embargo, como me lo imagine, sus poderes son de naturaleza mágica y por ello no representan un peligro para nosotros.

Adnalo llevó su mirada hacia su compañero de armas con cara de no entender nada.

—O sea, ¿qué quieres decir con todo ese parloteo, papi? —le preguntó con cierto tono meloso.

El Khan del Minotauro la miró con aburrimiento. Siempre había oído decir que Adnalo tenía hueca la cabeza y ciertamente, ahora lo estaba comprobando.

—Significa que no pueden hacernos nada gracias a nuestras armaduras.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto!

Al mismo tiempo, Hikaru Shidou se acercó a los Khans decidida a enfrentarlos.

—No sé la razón por la que atacaron Céfiro, pero me encargaré de derrotarlos. Este sitio significa mucho para nosotras y no dejaré que lo destruyan. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos y nos hicimos grandes amigas.

—Habla todo lo que quieras, niña —le dijo Odrare—. No podrán derrotarnos. Aún cuando no tuviéramos armaduras que nos protegieran de la magia, sus niveles de ataque son muy bajos como para temerles.

—En Céfiro las batallas se determinan por la fuerza del corazón —replicó Hikaru.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces demuéstralo.

La Guerrera Mágica frunció el entrecejo con coraje y luego se lanzó contra el Khan del Minotauro. Trazó un rápido arco horizontal con su mano derecha y lo atacó con una poderosa llamarada.

—_¡Hanou No Ya! (Flecha de Fuego)._

Odrare permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Quería demostrarle a las Guerreras Mágicas la veracidad de sus palabras. El _Hanou No Ya_ de Hikaru atravesó el aire a una velocidad asombrosa y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del Khan del Minotauro.

_Santuario de Atena._.

—¡Las naves ya vienen hacia aquí! —advirtió Lance con un grito—. Llegarán al Santuario en aproximadamente dos ciclos.

Cadmio echó una nueva mirada a la nave imperial que se acercaba. La enorme envergadura del gigantesco platillo ya se veía con toda claridad.

—El Devastador imperial llegará antes. Tenemos que hacer algo o... .

—¡La nave imperial ya viene! —El grito de Astro previno a todos.

Saori no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causó ver aquella nave extraterrestre de proporciones colosales. Por alguna razón dedujo que sí esa cosa llegaba a atacar el Santuario era casi seguro que lo borraría de la faz de la tierra en unos cuantos segundos.

Seiya y Shiryu dieron unos pasos en dirección a la nave.

—Esa cosa es enorme, es gigantesca... —murmuró Shiryu como hipnotizado—, debe medir más de veinte kilómetros.

—No importa el tamaño, sí es necesario la atacaremos —declaró el Santo de Pegaso.

—No servirá de nada —les dijo Hyunkel de pronto—. Por alguna extraña razón, esos enormes platillos están protegidos por una clase de barrera de fuerza que nos impiden dañarlas.

—¡No estarán hablando en serio! —repeló Aioria furioso.

—Lamentablemente sí, Santo de Oro de Leo —murmuró Casiopea con evidente preocupación—. Hemos usado todo tipo de armas contra ellas y nada puede dañarlas. Escapar es nuestra única opción.

Poppu estaba seriamente preocupado. Quizás lo mejor sería salir volando el Santuario antes de que la nave imperial llegara hasta ellos. Volvió la vista por donde se suponía aparecerían las _Águilas Reales_ y luego se removió con impaciencia.

En ese momento, Dai vislumbró a dos mujeres que se dirigían corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Al principio creyó que eran alguna clase de guerreros ya que cubrían sus rostros con una extrañas máscaras, pero cuando una de ellas gritó el nombre de Seiya, decidió esperar a ver que sucedía.

—¡Seiya!

—¡Shaina! ¡Marin! —exclamó Seiya, volviéndose hacia ambas.

Los distintos guerreros llevaron sus miradas hacia las dos jóvenes que se acercaban.

—Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Shaina con preocupación—. Hace poco percibí la presencia de unos cosmos muy poderosos recorriendo las Doce Casas y no sólo eso; el poder de Atena que antes protegía el Santuario ahora ha desaparecido.

Eclipse, por su parte, sonrió maliciosamente y arqueó una ceja a Ranma y Ryoga.

—Vaya, por lo que veo ese tal Seiya también tiene sus admiradoras. ¿No lo creen?

El Santo de Pegaso se explicó brevemente.

—Han pasado muchas cosas y ahora no tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles, pero debemos abandonar el Santuario cuanto antes. Una enorme nave se dirige hacia aquí para destruirlo.

—¿Abandonarlo? —repitió Marin, extrañada—. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—¡Por favor, Marin! —Aioria agarró a Marin por el brazo—. Haz lo que dice Seiya.

Marin giró el rostro hacia el Santo dorado, pero no tuvo tiempo para decirle lo aliviada que se sentía de verlo con vida. La masa negra de la nave alienígena cruzaba el cielo, casi por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —murmuró Leona.

—Tratar de esperar a que ocurra un milagro —Lance la miró—. Sí no, dense todos por muertos.

_Continuará... ._


	61. ¿CONSPIRACIONES?

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LX

¿CONSPIRACIONES?

__

Devastador Estelar Nisroc.

En el puente de mando de la gigantesca astronave imperial, Tiamat, Aicila, Sombrío, Talión y los demás oficiales presentes observaban con cuidado el Santuario de la diosa Atena a través de la pantalla principal. En pocos minutos su nave estaría a la distancia apropiada para iniciar un ataque que terminaría definitivamente con los defensores del Santuario y los miembros de la Alianza que se les habían unido.

—Objetivo a trescientos metros y acercándonos rápidamente, señor —anunció un técnico sin emoción alguna en su voz—. Cañón de Fusión listo y calibrado.

Tiamat sonrió, festejando por anticipado la inminente destrucción del Santuario, así como la de los Santos dorados y Caballeros Celestiales que ahí se encontraban. Solamente era cuestión de esperar unos cuantos minutos más.

—Prepárense a disparar —ordenó.

—Señor —Uno de los oficiales se levantó de su asiento—. El radar está detectando la presencia de dos naves enemigas que se aproximan al área rápidamente. Las siluetas concuerda plenamente con las de las naves que atacaron a los destructores endorianos en el planeta Noat.

Aicila llevó su rostro hacia el Khan del Dragón para mirarlo.

—Las famosas _Águilas Reales_ —murmuró con el rostro ensombrecido por la rabia que le producía el imaginar que quizás sus enemigos pudieran escapar—. Escuche que esas naves son bastante rápidas y que están muy bien equipadas.

Tiamat le soltó una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

—Oh, pero eso no va a servirles de nada —dijo mientras se volvía hacia el monitor central—. Destruyan esas naves antes de atacar el Santuario. Primero los haremos sufrir antes de acabar con ellos.

Casiopea alzó la mirada para observar nuevamente la envergadura de la enorme nave imperial que se aproximaba. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a imaginar todavía el Devastador imperial aún no había disparado contra ellos.

—¿Qué será lo que están tramando? —murmuró en voz baja.

—Quizás quieran matarnos de la desesperación —teorizó Eclipse que se encontraba a su costado.

Marin y Shaina, por su parte, se quedaron completamente paralizadas al ver aquella impresionante astronave de procedencia extraterrestre que surcaba los cielos por encima del santuario. Ciertamente, cuando Seiya les había advertido que todos tenían que abandonar el Santuario porque una nave espacial estaba acercándose, ambas imaginaron que quizás no habían entendido bien aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Por Atena —musitó Shaina arrastrando las palabras—. No puedo creer lo que veo.

La princesa Leona estaba terminando de curar las heridas de Moose cuando el sonido casi imperceptible del Devastador imperial recorrió el Santuario. Al igual que todos los demás, alzó la mirada al cielo y se puso rígida cuando el enorme platillo comenzó a colocarse por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Cadmio apretó los puños con verdadera furia y después lanzó una mirada de odio contra la nave enemiga que los amenazaba. Dentro de aquel enorme cacharro estaban aquellos infelices Khans que se habían apoderado de la gema sagrada y que además les acababan de dar una buena paliza. Por unos momentos sintió unos deseos incontenibles de desplegar su aura para lanzarse por los cielos y atacar la nave él solo. Sin embargo, esa acción, por muy valiente que fuera, no serviría de nada. Por experiencia propia sabía que sus ataques no dañarían a la nave imperial, a menos claro que ésta no tuviera un endemoniado campo de fuerza.

—¿Por qué no nos atacan? —La pregunta de Shun de Andrómeda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Es cierto —convino Cadmio bastante extrañado—. A esa distancia ya era para que hubieran usado sus armas contra nosotros —hizo una pausa y giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Lance como esperando que éste pudiera aclararle sus dudas—. ¿No lo crees?

Su hermano menor pensaba de la misma forma. El Devastador abbadonita ya estaba a una distancia apropiada para usar sus baterías Turbo-láser y sin embargo aún no lo hacía. De pronto, el sonido de las _Águilas Reales_ que se acercaban por el extremo contrario llamó su atención a sus espaldas.

—¡Son nuestras naves! —avisó Astroboy con un grito.

Respondiendo al mensaje de Lance, el _Águila Real 32_ y la _4_ aparecieron en el firmamento cruzando el cielo a una velocidad dos veces superior a la del sonido. Cuando los capitanes de ambas naves se percataron de la presencia del enorme Devastador imperial que estaba frente a ellos, decidieron aumentar todavía más la potencia de los motores.

De repente, unas compuertas se abrieron en la torre negra dejando entrever la punta de un enorme cañón que se asomaba lentamente. El sonido de las puertas que se abrían en la nave abbadonita atrajo la atención de algunos de los defensores.

—¡Van a dispararles! —advirtió Seiya.

Lance y Casiopea concordaban plenamente con aquella observación. Ahora todo era obvio. La única razón por la que la nave imperial todavía no había disparado contra el Santuario era porque los Khans deseaban destruir la única vía de escape que aún tenían. Sin perder tiempo, Lance alzó su brazo y encendió el comunicador de su armadura de batalla.

—¡Atención _Águila Real 32_ y _4_! ¡No se acerquen! ¡Van a atacarlos!

En ese momento, antes de que alguno de los capitanes de las naves aliadas pudiera responderle, el Devastador imperial finalmente abrió fuego. Un poderoso rayo salió disparado del cañón de fusión y avanzó por el aire a una velocidad impresionante.

Los pilotos del _Águila Real 32_ reaccionaron a tiempo y disminuyeron su altitud para evitar la ráfaga que pasó zumbando a pocos metros de la nave. Desgraciadamente, el _Águila Real 4_ no tuvo tanta suerte. El rayo de fusión la embistió de frente antes de que los pilotos tuvieran tiempo de maniobrar. La nave aliada se incendió y en un segundo explotó en mil pedazos ante la mirada impotente de todos.

—Le dieron a una de nuestras naves —murmuró Casiopea con evidente preocupación.

—¡Profesor Ochanomizu! —exclamó Astroboy con todas sus fuerzas, temeroso de que la nave en la que viajaba su mentor fuera la misma que el enemigo acababa de derribar.

—Tranquilízate, Astro —le calmó Lance luego de consultar la computadora de su armadura—. Le dieron al _Águila Real 4_, el profesor Ochanomizu aún se encuentra a salvo a bordo de la otra nave.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Shiryu sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Cadmio resopló con desesperación. Sí los imperiales llegaban a destruir el _Águila Real 32_ entonces todo estaría perdido. Sólo les quedaría escoger entre rendirse o morir combatiendo contra una nave que de seguro no podrían ni siquiera dañar.

—No tenemos opción —dijo después de pensar bien las cosas—. Tenemos que llegar de algún modo a la nave antes de que la destruyan. Es nuestra única esperanza.

—¿Cómo demonios haremos eso, Cadmio? —preguntó Ryoga al borde de la histeria—. La mayoría de los que estamos aquí no podemos volar como tú.

—Ryoga tiene razón —admitió Ranma, llevando la mirada hacia los Caballeros Celestiales—. Pero quizás Cadmio pueda llevarnos como lo ha hecho anteriormente.

Rápidamente, el Caballero Celestial observó los distintos rostros de sus aliados y empezó a evaluar la situación. Llevar a tantas personas por el aire con las armas del Devastador Estelar apuntándoles a sus espaldas iba a ser bastante difícil. No obstante, al parecer, no había otro camino para salir de ahí.

—Está bien, alístense para salir volando —asintió de mala gana.

Casiopea se abrió paso apresuradamente entre Dai y el joven Saotome.

—¡No, esperen! ¡No hagan eso! —exclamó en voz alta—. Sí escapamos volando nos derribarán con sus armas como lo hicieron con el _Águila Real 4_. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.

—Perfecto —dijo Lance—. Es el momento para otro de esos lúgubres silencios.

—Y que lo digas —convino Eclipse—. Y pensar que N´astarith está planeando aligerarnos la existencia.

Mientras todos discutían una nueva estrategia que les permitiera ponerse a salvo, los cañones del Devastador Estelar lanzaron sendas ráfagas de proyectiles hacia los restos del Salón del Gran Maestro, que explotaron lo bastante cerca para duchar a Cadmio, Milo, Shiryu, Kanon, Poppu y Leona con metralla pétrea.

—¡Pónganse al cubierto! —Hyoga dio el aviso desde una zanja que había encontrado entre las ruinas—. ¡Seiya, Shun! ¡Traigan a Atena!

Ranma, corriendo a toda prisa hacia la zanja, miró hacia arriba. Cuatro cazas imperiales salieron disparados del Devastador y se acercaban a toda velocidad. Al verle, ambos pilotos dispararon al mismo tiempo. Cuando las cuatro potentes bolas explosivas trazaron una larga estela en el cielo, Ranma se giró y saltó de cabeza hacia unas rocas cercanas un segundo antes de que gran parte de los escombros saltaran por los aires hechos pedazos.

—Estamos perdidos —murmuró Eclipse—. ¡Vamos a morir!

__

Nueva York (Estados Unidos de América)

En su residencia de descanso, el general americano Alexander Yaner se encontraba frente a una puertaventana que le proporcionaba una espléndida vista del bosque cercanos. La noche estaba tan despejada que podía verse la luna en el cielo sin mucho problema. No obstante, la imagen del satélite natural de la Tierra palidecía de insignificante debido a la cercanía de la estación imperial _Armagedón_, la cual todavía se mantenía en órbita alrededor de la Tierra como una detestable maldición.

—¿Señor? —Entró su mayordomo—. El senador Soul de Francia y sus demás invitados ya lo esperan en la sala.

Alexander se volvió y vio que su leal mayordomo le había abierto la puerta que conducía a la sala. Cuando finalmente salió de su despacho, sus invitados, expectantes, se volvieron hacia él.

—Hola, Alexander, cuanto tiempo sin vernos —dijo uno de los presentes en tono de broma—. ¿Cómo ha estado todo en New Washington? ¿El presidente Wilson sigue pagándote lo mismo?

El jefe del estado mayor inspeccionó los rostros de cada uno de los presentes antes de responder. Estaban el general Ryoji Kunasagi de Oceanía Unida; el mayor Kamui y la teniente Satsuki de la armada de Asia; la embajadora Tania de Sudatlántica y el senador Julián Soul de Francia. Por diferentes razones, Alexander confiaba en todos ellos como en nadie más.

—Hola, Ryoji, tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo —murmuró mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá y despedía a su mayordomo con un ademán—. Me alegra bastante que todos hayan podido venir.

—Bastante tiempo —repitió Julián mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de deferencia hacia Alexander—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta inesperada reunión, Alexander? Cuando me llamaste por teléfono mencionaste que se trataba de un asunto muy importante, y la verdad espero que así sea. Mi hija se rompió una pierna y tuve que dejarla en compañía del ama de llaves para poder venir.

—Yo también tuve muchos problemas para poder venir —confesó Kamui, ansioso por averiguar el verdadero motivo de la llamada telefónica de Alexander—. Con todo lo que está sucediendo tuve dificultades. A pesar de que la armada extraterrestre ya abandonó el planeta, todavía continuamos en alerta roja.

Alexander se acarició la barbilla levemente. Aunque no se atrevía a confesarlo abiertamente, estaba sorprendido de que Julián Soul hubiera aceptado participar en aquella reunión después de las rivalidades que ambos habían tenido en el pasado.

—Pueden estar seguros de que sí no fuera algo importante no los habría llamado. Sin embargo dado la gravedad del problema no supe a quien más recurrir.

Satsuki puso cara de no entender nada.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Alex? —le preguntó la joven con preocupación—. ¿Acaso te enteraste de algo malo? Pensé que todo marcharía bien ahora que por fin las fuerzas extraterrestres por fin abandonaron la Tierra.

Julián se recostó pesadamente en el sofá que ocupaba.

—Eso podemos agradecérselo al todo servicial presidente Wilson, el paladín de la democracia —murmuró en tono sarcástico lo suficientemente alto para que nadie se quedara sin escucharle—. ¿O no, Alexander?

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Alexander solamente se limitó a mirar a Julián en silencio. Sí alguien hubiera hecho ese tipo de comentarios seis meses antes probablemente él habría iniciado una discusión para defender a su presidente. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora la situación era muy distinta y Alexander lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿Acaso van a discutir otra vez? —intervino Ryoji con evidente fastidio. En realidad el general no estaba de humor para quedarse a presenciar una discusión que ya se sabía de memoria—. Les advierto que sí empiezan con esas estupideces otra vez entonces mejor me marcho.

Yaner se volvió hacia él y extendió una mano para indicarle que no se moviera de su lugar.

—Aguarda un momento, Ryoji —hizo una pausa y giró el rostro hacia Soul—. Julián, este no es el momento para pelear entre nosotros. Te llamé porque, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, sé que siempre te has interesado por el bienestar de la Tierra.

Julián llevó su mirada hacia el rostro de Kamui, quien negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, y luego asintió como lo haría un niño recién regañado.

—De acuerdo, Alex. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

Alexander tomó aire y esperó pacientemente a que las miradas de todos sus amigos se volvieran hacia él antes de comenzar. Satsuki, por su parte, no pudo pasar por alto la mirada preocupada que percibía en Alexander, pero prefirió omitir sus comentarios hasta saber el motivo de la reunión. Aparentemente, el jefe del estado mayor norteamericano estaba por decirles algo muy serio.

—Lo que voy a confesarles no es fácil de comprender y puedo entender sí alguno no me cree al principio —empezó finalmente—. Tengo serias razones para sospechar que quizás el presidente Wilson y algunos otros líderes importantes del gobierno estén tramando algo en complicidad con los extraterrestres que invadieron la Tierra.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras todos asimilaban aquellas palabras. Los distintos rostros se miraron los unos a los otros, imaginando que de un momento a otro Alexander se retractaría de sus palabras. Sin embargo los segundos transcurrieron sin que eso pasara.

—Espera un momento, Alex —Kamui se puso de pie inmediatamente, mirando a su anfitrión directo a los ojos con franco escepticismo—. ¿Acaso se trata de una broma? Sí es así quiero que sepas que no es nada graciosa.

—Créeme que desearía que lo fuera, Kamui —respondió Alexander dejando escapar un suspiro—. He pensado bien las cosas y no les diría esto sí no estuviera absolutamente seguro. En las semanas posteriores a la invasión que sufrimos por las fuerzas de Abbadón, me he ido enterando de varios sucesos que me han hecho sospechar sobre el presidente Wilson y otros políticos de alto rango.

—¿De qué sucesos estás hablando? —se apresuró a preguntar Ryoji, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Sí te refieres al asunto del por qué la armada norteamericana se desplazó a Venus en lugar de quedarse en la Tierra, déjame decirte que eso se debió a un mero error estratégico y no a una conspiración.

—¿Un error estratégico, Ryoji? —repitió Alexander—. Todos los informes de inteligencia y de la Alianza Estelar coincidían en que el enemigo avanzaría hacia Marte luego de atacar nuestras naves en Júpiter. Eso de mandar a la armada a Venus y pedirles que se quedaran ahí por razones estratégicas es una explicación adecuada para un retrasado mental.

Tania meneó la cabeza en forma negativa y luego dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Alex, sé que a muchos todavía nos molesta lo que sucedió. En lo personal, a mí tampoco me gusto que invadieran la Tierra. Sin embargo eso no es razón para suponer que existe toda una conspiración entre nuestros gobernantes y esperen extraterrestres.

—No, esperen —intervino Kamui, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Quizás lo que dice sea cierto después de todo. Mi bisabuelo solía contarme que en el pasado había grupos de poder que solían hacer planes en secreto para encontrar la mejor manera de proteger sus intereses.

—¡Oh, vamos, Kamui! —Alexander estaba intentando hacer un alegato apasionado para demostrar su teoría y Kamui salía con esos cuentos de las conspiraciones de los que hablaban los ancianos.

—No es mentira, Alex —continuó el mayor—. Muchos no creen en esto, pero se dice que a principios del siglo XXI los gobiernos del mundo estaban controlados por sociedades secretas que actuaban desde las sombras. Lo que sugieres no me parece tan descabellado.

—Eso son sólo cuentos para niños pequeños —intervino Ryoji a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Todos esos cuentos de las conspiraciones no son más que una _leyenda_ inventada por la gente que sufre de paranoia. Nadie sensato cree en eso.

—Yo creo en esas leyendas —repuso Julián con absoluta tranquilidad.

Sorprendidos, todos miraron al senador francés, un hombre que se había distinguido por luchar en contra de las pretensiones del gobierno Americano por hacerse del control del congreso mundial, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué cosa dices, Julián? —le preguntó Ryoji, volviendo el rostro hacia él lentamente—. Sé que el presidente Wilson no te simpatiza para nada, pero eso no es motivo para que digas que está relacionado con un grupo de extraterrestres. Creo que eso es algo muy bajo de tu parte.

—Te equivocas completamente, Ryoji —le rebatió Julián, dispuesto a defender su postura—. Como todos ustedes saben, Alexander y yo nos distanciamos hace tiempo por razones políticas. Yo, por mi parte, siempre sostuve que el presidente Wilson y el gobierno norteamericano estaban tramando algo para tomar el control de la política mundial —guardó silencio y giró el rostro hacia el jefe del estado mayor del gobierno norteamericano—. Alexander, por el contrario, siempre argumentó que tales especulaciones no eran más que inventos, un producto de la envidia y la mala fe del gobierno francés. Sin embargo, ahora él era quien dice que hay algo turbio en el gobierno de Wilson. Para mí eso es prueba suficiente de que quizás lo que nos está contando sea verdad.

Alexander sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. En realidad, Julián Soul era la última persona de quien esperaba recibir apoyo en aquella discusión. No obstante, era bueno saber que pesar de las diferencias y rencillas personales, aquel viejo amigo de la universidad aún conservaba su objetividad.

—¡Por favor, Julián! —Tania desestimó el argumento con un ademán—. No aproveches lo que Alex está diciendo sólo porque te conviene. Únicamente la gente vieja cree en esos cuentos de las sociedades secretas.

—Disculpa, Tania —intervino Satsuki, tratando de encontrar un punto medio en la discusión—. Pero quizás Julián tenga razón en creerle. Después de todo, Alex siempre se ha distinguido por defender la administración del presidente Wilson y las políticas del gobierno norteamericano. Sí ahora piensa de otra manera debe ser por algún motivo importante.

Ryoji aún recelaba de que Alex estuviera hablando en serio y la verdad le costaba trabajo creer que existiera una conspiración entre el gobierno de la Tierra y aquellos malditos invasores a los que tanto despreciaba. Él, como muchos otros, también había oído cientos de historias acerca de las sociedades secretas que manipulaban los gobiernos a finales del siglo XX y principios del XXI. Sin embargo, como casi toda la gente común, creía que esas historias no eran otra cosa más que inventos, leyendas creadas por personas que ansiaban únicamente llamar la atención.

—Sí lo que Alex está diciendo fuera cierto, entonces tendríamos que empezar a dudar de todo lo que conocemos, incluso la historia misma —sentenció Ryoji con firmeza, seguro de que aquel argumento era tan sólido como para dar por terminada la discusión.

—"La historia es, en gran parte, una fe de erratas" Vicente Gar-Mar —murmuró Julián tranquilamente—. Quizás te sorprenderías sí te enteraras de la cantidad de mentiras que el gobierno de la Tierra ha inventado desde la unificación del planeta. Nada perdemos con escuchar a Alex. Oigámoslo y luego juzguemos sí lo que está diciendo es verdad o mentira.

Ryoji chasqueó la boca con frustración. El que Julián estuviera apoyando a Alexander en aquella aventurara teoría de la conspiración era todo un suceso para el que no estaba preparado. A su juicio, el jefe del estado mayor norteamericano había perdido completamente la cabeza. Sin embargo, aunque su suposición fuera correcta, Alex era uno de sus mejores amigos; al menos debía otorgarle el beneficio de la duda antes de condenarlo, tal y como se lo planteaba Julián.

—Está bien, está bien —Se recostó en el sillón que ocupaba mientras los demás lo observaban—. Oigamos lo que Alex tiene que decirnos.

Antes de retomar el tema de la conspiración, Alexander se volvió un segundo hacia donde estaba Julián Soul y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. "Muchas gracias, amigo".

__

Reino de Papunika.

La oscuridad envolvía la región en capas progresivamente más gruesas conforme iba anocheciendo. En una alejada meseta que permitía divisar el terreno en distintas direcciones, dos figuras contemplaban los vastos campos de Papunika y los destrozos ocasionados al reino por el súbito ataque de los guerreros de Abbadón.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Saboera? —preguntó Baran al diminuto anciano de orejas alargadas que permanecía a un costado de él. Un hecho bien conocido por todo el Ejército del Mal era que el líder del Batallón de los Magos no solía recordar muy bien los detalles a la hora de narrar un hecho en concreto y Baran deseaba saber todo con exactitud.

—Completamente, Baran —Saboera, con las manos ligeramente entrelazadas tras de sí, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta emparejarse con su aliado—. Unos extraños guerreros llegaron del cielo en una especie de enorme isla voladora y atacaron el país de Papunika. El rey Ban está muy interesado en conocer la identidad de esos forasteros y esa fue la razón por la que decidió suspender todos los ataques.

Baran entornó ligeramente la mirada. Su expresión era fría, carente de emoción, pero al cabo de un momento asintió con la cabeza. En su mente se esforzaba en descubrir la procedencia de aquellos guerreros venidos del cielo. ¿Quién otro que no fuera el gran rey Ban podía atacar los reinos de la Tierra de aquella manera tan devastadora? ¿Acaso se trataría de algún grupo de mercenarios contratados por Hadora? Pero sí así era, ¿por qué entonces no habían atacado otros países? Ciertamente, Papunika no era la nación más poderosa ni la más rica. Aparentemente, como había imaginado desde un principio, todo lo relacionado con aquella isla voladora y los guerreros del cielo era un completo misterio del que ni Ban podía dar una explicación.

—Los guerreros que llegaron del cielo también lograron derrotar a ese maldito chiquillo que tantos problemas nos ha ocasionado en el pasado, Baran —las palabras de Saboera lo volvieron a la realidad—. Mis informantes afirman que durante la batalla, Dai y sus amigos recibieron la ayuda de un par de extranjeros que también llegaron del cielo en una especie de máquina voladora con forma de platillo y... .

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Dai? —preguntó Baran inesperadamente sin dejar de mirar los valles que había frente a ellos—. ¿Acaso murió durante la batalla con esos guerreros?

—¿Eh? —El mago volvió la cabeza hacia él—. No. Creo que eso sería tener demasiada suerte, Baran. Según mis fuentes, Dai y sus amigos lograron sobrevivir gracias a la intervención de los extraños de los que te hablé hace un momento. Parece ser que luego de destruir el castillo y la aldea aledaña a éste, los guerreros venidos del cielo regresaron a su isla, la cual comenzó a elevarse en las nubes hasta desaparecer. Otro de mis informantes asegura que, según cuentan por ahí, Dai, Hyunkel, la princesa Leona y otros dos más subieron al platillo volador en el que llegaron los forasteros para partir hacia el cielo —Saboera comenzó a frotarse las manos mientras una diabólica sonrisa iluminaba su horripilante rostro—. Tal vez decidieron acompañar a sus nuevos amigos en busca de la isla voladora que atacó el reino, pero, sea como sea, no se les ha vuelto a ver por aquí desde entonces. Eso significa que el país de Papunika está relativamente indefenso... .

—Ya veo —farfulló Baran, entornando nuevamente la mirada—. De manera que Dai no murió después de todo. Bien. Eso era todo lo que me interesaba saber.

—Como podrás darte cuenta, Baran —siguió Saboera—. Sí atacamos en este momento, sólo tendremos que derrotar a ese odioso de Krokodin, el cual no es un rival del que debamos preocuparnos mucho y... .

El mosaico del rostro de Baran siguió vacío de toda expresión, pero un destello de expectación ardió en sus ojos. Debía encontrar a su hijo a cualquier costo.

—Olvídalo.

—¡¡Pero qué cosas dices?! —exclamó el diminuto hechicero—. Baran, el país de Papunika... .

—No me interesa en lo absoluto, Saboera —sentenció el Caballero Dragón antes de volverse—. Por el momento mi único objetivo es encontrar a Dai. La última vez que nos enfrentamos consiguió eludirme y no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido.

Saboera se quedó completamente sin palabras. El hecho de ver que el poderoso líder del Batallón de los Dragones no quisiera tomar por asalto el reino de Papunika lo había dejado petrificado.

—¡¡Oye, Baran, no puedes estar hablando en serio!! —le gritó el anciano con fuerza, tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión con sus argumentos—. ¡¡Sí atacamos ahora podríamos apoderaremos fácilmente del reino!! ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te digo?!

Baran hizo como que no escuchaba nada y continuó alejándose mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de localizar a su hijo. Desde que había sido vencido por Dai, el líder del Batallón de los Dragones había pasado largos ratos maquinando la manera más efectiva de convencer a su hijo para que se cambiara de bando y decidiera pelear contra los seres humanos. Lo primero que debía hacer antes que cualquier otra cosa era encontrar al muchacho y luego apartarlo de sus amigos

_"Lo mejor será que recurra a mis Guerreros Dragón"_, pensó. _"Sí, eso será lo mejor"_.

__

Santuario de Atena, Grecia

—Nos tienen completamente rodeados. Este será nuestro fin. No hay salida

—Contrólate, Poppu —ordenó Casiopea.

Ambos saltaron a un hueco profundo entre los escombros, que no suponía una gran protección frente a las armas de la astronave imperial. La princesa de Francus levantó la cabeza y examinó la situación con cuidado. Al parecer, el mago tenía razón.

El ataque del Devastador Estelar los había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Todo el grupo estaba diseminado por las ruinas, ocultándose en lo que pareciere un refugio y lo peor de todo es que no tenían un plan.

Las descargas continuaron cayendo sobre la zona sin recibir fuego desde tierra. Como saliendo de ninguna parte, una de las naves caza lanzó una ráfaga, destrozando los restos de una columna y abriendo un agujero en su agujero como sí ésta estuviera hecha de espuma acrílica.

—Estamos atrapados y lo saben —murmuró Ranma.

—Sí es así entonces moriremos peleando —dijo Aioria.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le preguntó Cadmio con insolencia—. Somos un blanco fácil y no tenemos ni siquiera un maldito plan.

—¿Quieres un plan? ¡Pues mira! —El Santo de Leo saltó de la zanja donde se escondía y extendió su puño derecho hacia el cielo para atacar a los cazas enemigos—. _¡Lightning Plasma! (Plasma de Rlampago)._

Una potente ráfaga de luz dorada salió disparada del puño de Aioria y se dirigió velozmente hacia una de las naves alienígenas. El ataque del Santo de Oro explotó cuatro metros antes de alcanzar la superficie del caza imperial. La nave Abbadonita dio un enorme giro en el aire y luego al final retomó su camino como sí nada hubiera sucedido.

—¡No puedo creerlo, no le hice absolutamente nada!

—¡Te lo advertí, Aioria! —le gritó Lance desde su escondite—. ¡Esos desgraciados utilizan alguna clase de campo de fuerza! ¡Ocúltate!

Otro de los cazas salió zumbado por la lateral de la montaña, a unos cuatrocientos metros, e inició un ataque en ascenso. La lluvia de blancos destellos destruyó algunas rocas provocando que Aioria saliera volando por los aires hasta caer cerca de donde se ocultaban Hyunkel y Leona.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Milo furioso—. Esto es tan irritante, no podemos escapar ni tampoco pelear. ¿Acaso todo habrá terminado?

—Tiene que haber alguna manera de escapar —gruñó Kanon mientras las ráfagas continuaban cayendo por todos lados—. Quizás sí todos atacamos al mismo tiempo.

Saori, por su parte, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Aioria de Leo por un momento y luego alzó la cabeza para observar el enorme Devastador imperial. Sí no hacían algo pronto para escapar todos morirían irremediablemente. _"Tengo que hacer algo para salvarlos"_, pensó.

En el momento que el enorme cañón de Fusión del Devastador comenzó a moverse para apuntar hacia abajo, Lance recordó la manera en qué Poppu había salvado su vida y la de Krokodin durante la pelea con Isótopo en el reino de Papunika. En el último instante, cuando todo parecía perdido, el joven discípulo de Aban había utilizado alguna clase de hechizo de teletransportación para salvarlos del ataque final del guerrero Meganiano. Quizás aquella vieja estrategia podría volver a funcionar.

—¡Eso es! ¡La teletransportación! —gritó con fuerza mientras Seiya, Marin y Shaina lo miraban totalmente desconcertados—. ¡Usaremos la teletransportación para llegar a la nave!

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —le preguntó Ryoga con un grito.

El Endoriano sonrió con alivio e inmediatamente se volvió hacia donde estaban Poppu y Casiopea para mirarlos.

—Poppu, ¿recuerdas esa técnica que hiciste para salvarnos a mí y a Krocodin del ataque final de Isótopo?

—¿Esa técnica? —repitió el mago un tanto confundido. De súbito, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa—. ¡Es cierto, Lance! ¡Usaremos el _Iura_ para salir de aquí!

—¿El _Iura, _Lance? —gruñó Cadmio, alzando una ceja con suspicacia—. ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que este mago de quinta nos puede sacar de aquí? Eso si no lo creo.

—Aguarda, Cadmio —dijo Lance apresuradamente—. Deja que te explique, el _Iura_ es una especie de hechizo de teletransportación. Cuando estuve en el reino de Papunika luchando, Poppu nos salvó la vida usando ese hechizo.

La palabra "teletransportación" hizo eco en la mente de todos los Santos de Oro, pero especialmente en la de Mu de Aries. Aquellos que no eran del Santuario ignoraban que el guerrero que cuidaba la Casa de Aries poseía una habilidad única entre todos los Santos de Oro: la habilidad de teletransportarse a voluntad.

—¡Esperen un momento, amigos! —exclamó el Santo de Aries, atrayendo todas las miradas—. ¡Yo poseo la habilidad de teletransportar objetos con la mente!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma a su vez.

Aquella declaración hizo que Seiya recordara su inesperada visita a Star Hill. Ahora estaba seguro de que había sido quien Mu le había teletransportado hasta ese lugar para salvarlo del ataque de Tiamat.

—¡Tienes razón, Mu! —exclamó el Santo de Pegaso con voz potente mientras se incorporaba del suelo—. ¿Puedes teletransportarnos a todos hasta la nave de ellos?

El Santo de Aries dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia la nave _Águila Real_ que hacía piruetas en los cielos para evitar los disparos de la nave imperial y finalmente asintió.

—Sí, Seiya —respondió finalmente—. Solamente necesito concentrarme para lograrlo.

—En ese caso no pierdas el tiempo —le aconsejó Hyoga con premura.

—Esperen un ciclo —intervino Eclipse.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Seiya sin saber de qué hablaba el enmascarado.

—¡Un minuto, tarugo!

—¡Eh, no me grites!

—¡Dejen de pelear, maldita sea! —les instó Lance con desesperación.

__

Devastador Estelar Nisroc.

Tiamat consultó de nuevo la consola que le mostraba los datos referente al cañón de Fusión y dejó escapar una sonrisa de emoción. El nivel de energía del arma estaba casi al 95 y aumentaba rápidamente.

—Sólo unos cuantos nanocliks más —murmuró malévolamente mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la gema estelar que sostenía frente a su rostro.

—Esta vez los miembros de la Alianza Estelar no tienen escapatoria —dijo Talión que se mostraba más confiado que nunca—. Morirán.

Aicila, a su vez, movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo y sonrió malévolamente.

__

Santuario de Atena.

En las ruinas del Salón del Gran Maestro, los guerreros habían aprovechado que los cazas imperiales ya se estaban replegando hacia la nave nodriza para salir de su refugio y acercarse hasta donde estaba Mu de Aries y compañía. La teletransportación era su última esperanza.

—¿Por qué razón se fueron las naves enemigas? —preguntó Astro, volviendo la mirada hacia arriba por un momento.

Lance lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo hacia él.

—Eso significa que nos van a disparar con su maldito cañón de Fusión —le respondió.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Aioria y Cadmio, todos se colocaron en derredor del Santo de Aries mientras éste se concentraba para hacer uso de sus poderes. Mu estaba consciente de que debía actuar con rapidez por lo que puso la mente en blanco y, acto seguido, dejó que toda su cosmo-energía fluyera con libertad a través de su cuerpo.

—Date prisa, por favor —suplicó Leona con los ojos bien cerrados.

—Y sí me salvas de esta te prometo no volver a leer revistas sucias... —estaba murmurando Eclipse mientras Lance, quien se encontraba a su costado, lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

Finalmente, un rayo blanco salió del cañón de Fusión e iluminó toda la cúspide de la montaña, incluyendo las ruinas del Salón del Gran Maestro. Algunos de los defensores apretaron los párpados y bajaron sus cabezas mientras se prepararon para lo peor. En los siguientes cinco segundos sabrían sí morirían o no. Inesperadamente, un chorro de luz salió de la boca del arma imperial al mismo tiempo que todos los defensores desaparecían.

De golpe, parte de la montaña que contenía el Santuario de la diosa Atena explotó desde dentro, deshaciéndose en millones de trozos del tamaño de un naipe.

_Continuará... ._


	62. PECADOS DEL PASADO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXI

PECADOS DEL PASADO

_Santuario de la diosa Atena._

El rayo de luz cayó con una fuerza increíble y, en dos segundos, la cúspide de la montaña había volado. Una onda expansiva de fuego se elevó y empezó a extenderse en todas direcciones. Un muro de destrucción, un muro de fuego, arrasó el Santuario, llevándose todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Dentro de la nave de guerra abbadonita, los Khans y sus subalternos estaban festejando con aplausos y gritos de júbilo la completa destrucción del Santuario. Aparentemente, la victoria había sido suya después de todo.

—¡¡Así se hace, compañeros!! —gritó Talión con voz potente—. ¿Cómo les supo eso, estúpidos Santos dorados? Ahora mismo deben estar en el infierno pudriéndose como los cerdos que eran.

—Que lamentable es que no haya tenido la oportunidad de liquidar a ese imbécil de Ranma con mis propias manos —comentó Sombrío con fingida indignación—. Pero ni hablar, no todo se puede en esta vida.

El capitán de la nave sonrió confiadamente. Nada ni nadie podría haber sobrevivido a un disparo directo del cañón de Fusión de un Devastador Estelar imperial. Quienquiera que hubiera estado en el santuario terrícola momentos antes del ataque, ahora se encontraba muerto con seguridad .

—Creo que ahora ya podremos regresar a _Armagedón_ —murmuró el abbadonita antes de girar su rostro hacia el líder de todos los guerreros de Abbadón—. ¿No lo cree, lord Tiamat?

Pero Tiamat no compartía la misma alegría imperante en el puente de mando. Por el contrario, el rostro del Khan del Dragón permanecía completamente inmóvil. De pronto una llamarada de ira ardió en sus ojos.

—¿En dónde se encuentra ahora la nave enemiga? —preguntó en un tono sombrío.

El capitán del Devastador Estelar sintió como una oleada de terror se apoderaba de él.

—Eh... bueno, señor, creo... que se alejó del área después de que disparamos y... .

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Apenas había terminado de mencionar que la nave aliada había dejado la zona, Tiamat, inesperadamente, se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo derribó con un fuerte puñetazo.

—¡¡Son unos estúpidos!! —gritó el líder de los Khans con todas sus fuerzas mientras el capitán se arrastraba por el suelo para alejarse del guerrero—. ¡¡Esos malditos lograron escapar del Santuario antes de que lo destruyéramos!!

—¿De manera qué te diste cuenta? —le dijo Aicila—. Yo también pude percibir como el aura de Mu se incrementaba segundos antes de que el rayo de Fusión destrozara la montaña. Las presencia de esos miserables se trasladó a la nave _Águila Real_ después.

Sombrío alzó una ceja, algo escéptico.

—¿Cómo que se escaparon? Eso no puede ser posible.

Sin esperar a que alguien le respondiera, el Khan del Lobo se acercó a la pantalla visora del puente para observar como el _Águila Real 32_ salía disparada por los cielos a toda velocidad—. ¡¡Noooo!!

Talión, por su parte, se volvió rápidamente hacia uno de los oficiales del puente y lo sujetó del uniforme a la vez que le arrojaba la más feroz de sus miradas. El resto de los militares presentes contuvieron la respiración mientras trataban de desaparecer en el éter.

—¡¡Alerten a toda la flota!! —ordenó el Khan—. ¡Destruyan esa maldita nave inmediatamente!

—¡Si, si, señor!

Aicila se colocó frente a una de las ventanas del puente y dejó escapar un suspiro de indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que esos malditos que se atrevían a desafiarlos pudieran gozar de semejante suerte? Después de todo, ellos tenían poderes asombrosos y una flota de naves invencibles a su entera disposición. No podían permitir que sus enemigos los humillaran de esa manera tan simple.

—¿Cómo diablos escaparon esta vez? —preguntó, volviendo el rostro hacia Tiamat.

El Khan del Dragón, siempre calculador y maquiavélico, levantó la gema estelar que mantenía en su mano derecha para mirarla de nuevo. Los Santos y los Celestiales podían haber escapado de la destrucción del Santuario, pero él aún conservaba la gema.

—Ah, descuida, Aicila, no lograrán salir de este planeta —comenzó a decir mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la piedra—, nuestras naves los interceptarán y... .

Tiamat no concluyó la frase. Tras observar con más detenimiento había descubierto una pequeña etiqueta de tamaño minúsculo, casi imperceptible, en la superficie de la gema triangular. En éste se leía claramente la leyenda: "Hecho en el planeta Xeo".

Incapaz de controlar su ira, el guerrero abbadonita arrojó la gema contra el suelo mientras sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. La piedra se partió en mil pedazos, los cuales se esparcieron por el suelo en distintas direcciones. Talión, Sombrío y Aicila, que naturalmente ignoraban que la gema capturada era falsa, se miraron entre sí totalmente contrariados. Los oficiales de la nave optaron por permanecer indiferentes.

—¿Qué le pasa, jefe? —preguntó el Khan del Lobo de pronto—. ¿Acaso no le gustaba el color de esa gema?

Como respuesta, Tiamat se volvió hacia él para lanzarle una mirada cargada de odio. Aicila y Talión, que se encontraban a los costados de Sombrío, se apresuraron a alejarse disimuladamente del Khan del Lobo. El líder de los Khans estaba verdaderamente furioso y lo único que se había ganado Sombrío con aquella estúpida pregunta era convertirse en el blanco de su frustración.

—¡¡No, imbécil!! —rugió Tiamat a punto de partirle el rostro—. Esa gema era una vulgar falsificación. No era la verdadera, esos malditos nos engañaron de alguna forma.

—¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso? —preguntó Talión, mirando a Aicila.

—Tuvo que haber sido ese maldito Espía Estelar que acompañaba a los Caballeros Celestiales —sugirió la Khan de la Arpía—. Él era quien sostenía la gema estelar cuando Tiamat se la quitó. Seguramente hizo el cambio en el último momento.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, Tiamat apretó los dientes mientras sentía como una nueva oleada de rabia se apoderaba de él. Ese maldito espía lo había hecho quedar en ridículo por lo que se juró a sí mismo que sí volvía a tenerlo enfrente lo destrozaría con sus propias manos.

—Ese espía... —farfulló el Khan mientras trataba de recuperar la calma—, sí vuelvo a verlo le arrancaré la cabeza, sí. —Consciente de que debía dar nuevas instrucciones, Tiamat se volvió hacia los oficiales de la nave—. ¡Rápido! Ordénenle a la flota que no destruya la nave de los Celestiales. Quiero que la capturen a como de lugar y que me traigan a sus tripulantes vivos.

El capitán de la nave asintió con la cabeza y repitió la orden a sus subalternos.

Mientras el Khan del Dragón caminaba hacia el puesto de mando, Aicila no pudo evitar burlarse mentalmente de su líder. _"Tiamat es un incompetente"_, pensó. _"Hay que ser un completo imbécil para dejarse engañar de esa manera. Sí logramos capturar la nave yo me encargaré de quitarles la gema a esos Celestiales y así me quedaré con todos los honores"_.

__

Águila Real 32.

En el puente de mando de la nave aliada, Lance daba instrucciones a los pilotos sobre cuál era la mejor estrategia para abandonar el planeta y así saltar al espacio dimensional. Aunque él no podía sentir la presencia de una persona por medio del aura, sí sabía que los Khan tenían esa habilidad y que por lo mismo su escape no había pasado desapercibido para ellos.

Saori, en tanto, estaba sentada en uno de los puestos del puente mientras reflexionaba en todo lo que Casiopea le había dicho sobre N´astarith y las intenciones del imperio de Abbadón. Estaba absorta, distante, como sí estuviera mentalmente en otro lugar.

Los demás, por otro lado, conversaban entre sí acerca de lo ocurrido en el Santuario durante la incursión de los Khans y la milagrosa manera en que habían logrado escapar en el último instante. Todos, a excepción de Kanon que se mantenía alejado, estaban reviviendo los momentos previos a la destrucción del Santuario.

—No puedo creer que hayamos logrado escapar a tiempo —estaba diciéndole Astro a los demás—. Yo ya lo veía todo perdido.

—Es verdad, Astro —convino Ryoga—. Falto muy poco para que ese rayo no alcanzara. Cinco segundos más y tal vez no estaríamos aquí.

—Afortunadamente, Mu pudo teletransportarnos hasta esta nave —murmuró Shiryu de buena gana—. Creo que debemos darle las gracias por salvarnos.

—Yo pienso igual que tú, muchacho —opinó Casiopea mientras llevaba la mirada hacia el Santo de Aries, quien asintió con la cabeza—. Gracias, Mu.

—Conmigo no cuenten para eso —la voz de Cadmio llamó la atención de los Santos de Bronce—. Ese torpe esperó demasiado tiempo para decirnos que tenía esa habilidad. Pudimos haber muerto en la montaña.

Seiya se acercó a Cadmio hasta casi rozarse con él.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?! —le preguntó con insolencia—. Mu fue quien te salvó la vida, así que mejor no hables de esa manera.

—Pues a mí me parece que tardó demasiado en hacerlo, muchacho —replicó el Celestial, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. Esa es mi opinión y no estoy dispuesto a guardármela sólo porque tú lo digas.

—Ya vamos a empezar de nuevo —murmuró Leona mientras se tomaba la frente—. ¿Qué acaso Cadmio jamás aprenderá a permanecer en silencio?

A sabiendas de lo que podía pasar sí dejaban continuar a su temerario al Santo de Pegaso, Hyoga decidió intervenir para ponerle un alto a la discusión.

—Creo que este no el momento para pelear entre nosotros, Seiya.

—Hyoga tiene razón, Seiya —asintió Aioria—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es retirarnos a un lugar seguro donde podamos decidir qué es lo que haremos de aquí en adelante.

En ese momento, el profesor Ochanomizu decidió tomar la palabra tras avanzar unos pasos. Ranma, Ryoga, Astroboy, Poppu, Dai y Moose permanecieron a la expectativa.

—El joven tiene razón, ¿por qué entonces no nos acompañan a la dimensión de donde provienen Cadmio, Lance y Eclipse? —El científico hizo una pausa para dar tiempo a que los Santos reflexionaran—. En ese lugar estamos preparando un ataque contra las fuerzas que destruyeron su santuario. Sí ustedes nos apoyan es seguro que los venceremos.

—¿Ir a otro universo? —repitió Milo algo dudoso—. ¡Eso jamás! Nuestro deber es proteger este mundo contra cualquier enemigo que lo amenace.

—Milo tiene razón, amigos —convino Seiya para apoyar al Santo del Escorpión—. No podemos abandonar nuestro planeta. Esta vez nos tomaron desprevenidos, pero la próxima vez no será así.

—Deberían escuchar a ese hombrecito.

Al instante, todos se volvieron hacia el sitio donde Kanon de Géminis permanecía cruzado de brazos y con el rostro vuelto hacia su costado izquierdo. Airoria, que aún no sabía el motivo real de la presencia de Kanon en el Santuario, frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—Un momento, Kanon, ignoró la razón por la cual estabas en el Santuario cuando nos atacaron, pero eso no te da derecho a intervenir y... .

—El Santuario fue destruido y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada —le interrumpió Kanon drásticamente, volviendo la mirada al frente para encarar a Aioria—. Esos Khans poseen un poder que no había visto antes en ningún otro guerrero. Ni siquiera los Marine Shoguns o los dioses guerreros de Asgard dieron muestras de tener semejantes habilidades. Sí los enfrentamos en nuestro mundo como ustedes proponen, entonces me atrevo afirmar que aún cuando los derrotemos no quedará mucho de nuestra Tierra.

A pesar de la enorme adversidad que sentía por el hermano de Saga, Aioria tuvo que reconocer que lo que éste decía era bastante acertado. Durante la lucha en el Salón del Gran Maestro, los guerreros de Abbadón habían demostrado poseer un cosmos más elevado que el de todos ellos y ni siquiera la _Exclamación de Atena_, el mayor ataque que podían realizar los Santos dorados, había resultado totalmente efectivo.

—Lo que Kanon dice es verdad.

Asombrados, todos los Santos vieron como Saori, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena a quien debían obedecer y proteger, le daba la razón al nuevo Santo de Géminis. Cadmio sonrió levemente, en realidad estaba intrigado por saber cual sería la decisión final a la que llegarían los Santos.

—Pero, Saori, digo Atena, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Seiya sin dar crédito a que oía—. Sí nos vamos, ¿quién protegerá la Tierra sí es que esos Khans regresan?

—No, Seiya, Atena tiene razón —afirmó Mu, sumándose a la conversación—. Una batalla contra los Khans podría destruir nuestro mundo en unos cuantos segundos. Los Caballeros Celestiales que nos ayudaron ya han combatido con los Khans anteriormente, así que no existe nadie mejor calificado que ellos para ayudarnos a derrotarlos.

Pero a Seiya aún no le convencían aquellas razones, le parecía que subestimaban los poderes de los guerreros de Abbadón. Ansioso por encontrar algún apoyo, volvió el rostro hacia sus compañeros de bronce para escuchar su parecer. Hyoga fue el primero en hablar.

—Me parece que lo que Kanon y Saori dicen es la verdad. Sí todos vamos a ese otro universo a luchar, tal y como este científico nos lo sugiere, tendríamos la ventaja de no arriesgar a nuestro planeta, además de que no pelearíamos solos.

—Yo pienso igual que Hyoga —confesó Shiryu.

—También yo —terció Shun—. Sólo derrotando a N´astarith y a sus guerreros podremos asegurar la paz en nuestro planeta.

Seiya sonrió finalmente vencido. En el fondo no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ese aventurado plan de irse y dejar su planeta, pero tenía que reconocer que sólo llevando la batalla contra los Khan a otro lugar era la mejor manera en que lograrían proteger a la Tierra.

—Bien, en ese caso partamos de inmediato.

Marin y Shaina asintieron con la cabeza en señal de deferencia. Ellas también estaban dispuestas a acompañarlos en la batalla contra los Khans. Cadmio volvió a sonreír levemente, aunque no lo confesará nunca, ciertamente, admiraba el enorme valor presente en todos los Santos de Atena.

—Nosotras iremos con ustedes —confesó Marin, atrayendo la mirada de Aioria de Leo.

—Pero, Marin, es demasiado peligroso para ustedes.

—Eso no importa, Aioria, anteriormente sólo Seiya y sus amigos lucharon para salvar a Atena. Ahora es tiempo de hacer nuestra parte. El enemigo es demasiado poderoso está vez y con seguridad necesitarán de toda la ayuda posible.

—Eso me parece bien —dijo Ranma mientras Poppu y Dai lo observaban—. Ahora lo único que debe preocuparnos es que podamos salir de este planeta a salvo. No olviden que esos Khans aún puede destruir nuestra nave.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —dijo Eclipse, interviniendo de pronto.

El Santo de Libra se le quedó mirando con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

—¡Por esto! —Eclipse sacó a relucir la gema estelar que ocultaba en su traje. Al instante, Cadmio y Casiopea abrieron los ojos enormemente sin poder creer lo que estaban mirando. Ranma, Dai, Ryoga, Astroboy y Poppu clavaron sus miradas sobre Eclipse

—Es la gema estelar de los Titanes —murmuró Casiopea lentamente—. Pero sí Tiamat te la quitó cuando estábamos peleando en el templo mayor del Santuario.

—Es verdad —confirmó Milo—. Yo también me di cuenta de eso.

Eclipse frunció una sonrisa despreocupadamente.

—¡Ah! Pero lo que no vieron es que yo ya había cambiado la gema antes. Lo que Tiamat se llevó no fue más que una burda falsificación mediocre. Por lo mismo, los imperiales no se atreverán a destruir esta nave hasta que la hayan recuperado.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer el cambio sin que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?

—Bueno, Poppu, no por nada soy un Espía Estelar —dijo el enmascarado con solemnidad—. Sí hasta fui cantante de rock en el planeta Faret para poder robarme las guitarras eléctricas y venderlas.

Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Poppu, Dai, Astroboy, Leona y Seiya se miraron entre sí sin saber que pensar de aquel extraño enmascarado. Cadmio, a su vez, alzó los ojos al techo como implorando ayuda celestial.

—¡Atención todos! —El grito de Lance los obligo a volver la mirada—. Estamos por salir al espacio. Prepárense porque los siguientes nanocliks serán cruciales.

Mientras el _Águila Real 32_ cruzaba como flecha la atmósfera terrestre, tres Devastadores Estelares, que también habían conseguido salir del planeta, comenzaron a dejar salir varios cazas de combate. La misión de los combatientes imperiales era capturar la nave aliada antes de que ésta pudiera escapar.

__

La Casa Blanca, Washington (_Estados Unidos de América)_

En el despacho oval, el vicepresidente George Jush y el general Walter Scott habían aprovechado la ausencia temporal del presidente Wilson para hablar en secreto con N´astarith. En aquellos momentos el mandatario americano se encontraba participando en una reunión de jefes de estado en el Congreso Mundial, sin siquiera imaginar que algunos de sus más cercanos colaboradores estaban actuando a sus espaldas.

—Los planes siguen su marcha, mi señor —estaba diciendo Jush mientras Scott se cercioraba de que nadie los estuviera escuchando—. Ahora que la flota imperial ha abandonado el planeta no tardaremos en conseguir el apoyo de la mayoría de los gobiernos de la Tierra. Muy pronto los miembros de la Alianza Estelar que aún permanecen en nuestro mundo serán arrestados.

—Me has servido bien, Jush —repuso N´astarith con voz suave y tranquila—. Tengo que admitir que has hecho las cosas mucho mejor que ese incompetente de Wilson. Sin embargo hay algo que necesito que hagas inmediatamente para mí. Últimamente esos Caballeros Celestiales han estado entorpeciendo mis planes y quizás me ocasionen más problemas en el futuro. Por ello necesito que alguien se ocupe de entorpecer sus acciones, pero debe ser desde dentro de la misma Alianza, así será más fácil tomarlos por sorpresa.

Jush lanzó una rápida mirada a Scott.

—Me parece que tengo a los agentes apropiados para ese trabajo, mi señor.

—Perfecto, envíalos cuanto antes a la flota de la Alianza y ordénales que vigilen de cerca a los Caballeros Celestiales y a sus aliados. —El holograma tembló—. A la menor oportunidad deben acabar con ellos sin dejar rastro. Hazlo bien y serás recompensado, vicepresidente.

—Así lo haré, mi señor —murmuró Jush mientras el holograma se desvanecía ante él.

En el silencio subsiguiente, los terrícolas se volvieron el uno hacia el otro para intercambiar una mirada llena de sobreentendidos.

—¿Enviarás agentes de MID para esto? —preguntó Scott en voz baja.

—Por supuesto, Walter —Jush sonrió confiadamente—. Z y sus muchachos tienen mucha experiencia tratando con extraterrestres. Comunícate con ellos ahora mismo y asígnales nuestro crucero experimental trans-warp para esta misión. Yo hablaré con MacDaguett en tanto para ponerlo al corriente de todo esto.

—Sí todo sale como hasta ahora muy pronto tendremos el apoyo incondicional de N´astarith para llevar a cabo nuestros planes —dijo Scott.

—Es verdad, Walter, cada día veo más cerca el momento en que los Estados Unidos de América nuevamente tendrán el control del planeta —convino Jush con una sonrisa—. Me parece que muy pronto tendremos un nuevo presidente en la Casa Blanca.

Scott le devolvió la sonrisa y luego asintió con la cabeza antes de volverse.

__

Fecha Estelar: 291226-76.  
Bitácora Real de Megazoar.

Supongo que esta historia nadie la ha de querer contar, por lo tanto yo contaré lo que pasó en el periodo octavo del imperio adoniano. Hubo una vez en que pensé que tenía _todo lo_ _que deseaba en la vida, amor, amistad, pensé que tenía felicidad. Todo parecía un sueño, tenía a mi esposa Kaila, a mi hijo Kin que me hacía reír con sus preguntas y a mis amigos._

Los terrestres tienen un dicho que reza: "La felicidad es sólo pasajera", y supongo que yo lo aprendí de la peor manera posible. Mi esposa e hijo murieron durante la guerra con el imperio endoriano bajo extrañas circunstancias que hasta la fecha no he podido comprender plenamente. Tampoco supe realmente de donde vino aquella flota que destruyó el planeta Adon mediante una devastación nuclear; en el momento supuse que se trataba de naves imperiales de Endoria, pero después supe por fuentes bastantes confiables que la armada endoriana jamás realizó ese ataque.

Una vez iniciado el conflicto me vi en la necesidad de reunir a todos mis aliados a fin de luchar contra Endoria y con José Zeiva, la persona que alguna vez consideré mi propio hermano. La guerra duró varios ciclos lunares en los cuales ambos imperios, el endoriano y el adoniano, fueron debilitados y devastados terriblemente; muchas vidas se perdieron en aquel conflicto que ahora quisiera olvidar. Confieso que a menudo tengo horribles pesadillas en donde aún veo a mis soldados sufriendo y muriendo a mí alrededor, pero lo peor de todo es a veces aparecen los rostros ensangrentados de Kaila y Kin ante mí y me reclaman que no hice nada para salvarlos.

La ira se apoderó de mí, lo admito, quise destruir a José y a Endoria para hacerles pagar la muerte de mi familia y para que todos los sobrevivientes de Adon pudieran vengar a sus seres amados. Es increíble la manera en que la venganza puede hacerle a uno pensar de una forma extraña; confieso ya no me reconocía a mí mismo cuando me miraba en el espejo y muchos comenzaron a temerme. A pesar de las heroicas acciones de mis soldados, nunca pudimos alcanzar la victoria sobre las fuerzas endorianas por lo que decidí pedir ayuda al rey Jason de Lerasi.

Sin embargo, Jasón jamás pudo ayudarnos a luchar contra Endoria ya que José decidió invadir también el planeta Lerasi. Jasón pudo enviar una tercera parte de su flota al espacio para luchar contra las fuerzas endorianas mientras el resto se dedicó a evacuar a toda la población.

Sé que Andrea me culpa en parte de lo que le sucedió a Lerasi y la verdad creo que tiene algo de razón. Muchas de las armas usadas para atacar su mundo fueron creadas por mí cuando goberné Endoria a lado de José.

A menudo trató de convencerme de que no fui responsable de la muerte de tantas personas, pero sólo me estaría engañando; las armas que José usó para la guerra fueron creadas por mí, así que tengo que admitir mi responsabilidad. Después de la guerra, el planeta Adon quedó completamente devastado, así que me dediqué a vagar por el espacio con lo que quedó de mi pueblo en busca de un lugar en donde vivir.

Parecía que todo había terminado, que todo había llegado a su fin, pero no fue así, no, en realidad fue el principio de muchas cosas. Fue en aquellos ciclos solares de ir de un lado a otro cuando conocía al emperador Francisco Ferrer de Megazoar. A algunos les parece bastante raro que un meganiano tenga un nombre terrícola, pero lo que sucede es que pocos saben que mi padre vivió en la Tierra durante cientos de ciclos estelares y de hecho le tomó algo de gusto a la cultura de ese mundo al grado de cambiarse su nombre meganiano por uno terrestre.

Los meganianos recibieron a todos los sobrevivientes de Adon como a hermanos y yo vi una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Desgraciadamente, en ese momento aún no sabía que la fuerza oscura que asesinó a mi familia estaba conspirando para que José y yo nuevamente nos enfrentáramos en una nueva guerra que devastaría Endoria.

Tyrr, sólo puedo pedirte que perdones todos mis pecados y que me ayudes a redimirme a los ojos de la gente a la que le cause tanto daño. Siento tanta presión que busco una válvula de escape. Andrea me aconsejó, muchos ciclos estelares atrás, escribir lo que pensaba para desahogarse y aunque no estoy escribiendo...

En ese momento, la puerta de acceso a la habitación se abrió de repente y Azmoudez y Azrael entraron mientras algunos soldados lerasinos permanecían en el exterior haciendo guardia. Jesús Ferrer dejó de dictarle a su computadora personal para atender a los generales unixianos.

—Ya es hora, príncipe —anunció Azmoudez—. El Consejo Aliado se encuentra reunido para celebrar una audiencia en la que se determinará sí se le enjuicia o no.

Jesús miró a Azmoudez, sintiéndose bastante sorprendido con la noticia. ¿Una audiencia? Eso significaba que quizás el Consejo Aliado estaba dispuesto a otorgarle una oportunidad para contar su versión de los hechos; aunque claro, tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que en realidad los líderes aliados quisieran proponerle un trato que los beneficiara a cambio de no enjuiciarlo como criminal de guerra.

—Creí que me iban a enjuiciar —repuso Jesús mientras se colocaba la capa—. ¿Acaso los líderes aliados tuvieron un lapsus de misericordia?

—Bueno, no exactamente, príncipe —Azmoudez sonrió—. Lo que sucede es que la reina Andrea estuvo conversando con algunos delegados para convencerlos de que había que investigar a fondo las acusaciones que pesan en su contra.

—Tal parece que Andrea cumplió con su palabra después de todo

—Sí, príncipe —dijo Azrael—. La verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió bastante la noticia. Tal parece que ahora que el imperio destruyó el planeta Megazoar algunos líderes quieren ofrecerle un armisticio a cambio de que consiga que los meganianos se unan a la Alianza Estelar.

—¿Unirnos a la Alianza, eh? —Jesús alzó una ceja—. Eso sí que sería toda una ironía. ¿Qué noticias tienen de los meganianos? Sí están pensando en ofrecerme un armisticio es porque la mayor parte de la población debió haber escapar, ¿no es así?

Azmoudez extendió una mano para mostrarle la puerta.

—Discutiremos eso en el camino, príncipe.

Jesús asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los generales unixianos. Al salir de la habitación, Azmoudez y Azrael condujeron al príncipe de megazoar por un largo corredor; atrás de ellos, los soldados lerasinos les seguían de cerca.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaría a uno de los ascensores, Azmoudez decidió retomar la conversación que había interrumpido momentos antes.

—La mayor parte de los meganianos pudieron escapar del planeta antes de que las naves de N´astarith lo destruyeran. En su huida, los militares pudieron salvar la gran parte de la flota.

—¿Por qué me ayudan? —preguntó Jesús de pronto—. Desde que estábamos en el planeta Tierra de aquella dimensión donde conocimos a las Sailor Senshi, ustedes han abogado por mí y me han tratado bien. No es que me moleste, claro, pero me parece algo raro, sobretodo viniendo de personas que trabajan para la Alianza Estelar.

Azmoudez lo miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar.

—Bueno, príncipe, como ya se habrá dado cuenta durante la batalla con los guerreras Khans, nosotros somos originarios del planeta Unix, el cual...

—El cual fue poblado por los meganianos hace miles de ciclos estelares —dijo Jesús, terminando la frase por él.

Azrael sonrió levemente.

—Veo que conoce la historia perfectamente, príncipe.

—Cualquiera sabe eso —Jesús se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso no explica el por qué me ayudan. El planeta Unix se separó hace mucho tiempo del imperio meganiano y que yo sepa no sienten más simpatía por nosotros que cualquier otro mundo. El único lazo entre ustedes y nosotros quedó sepultado en el pasado.

—Es cierto, príncipe —asintió Azmoudez—. Pero Uriel, nuestro actual regente, ha seguido de cerca las acciones emprendidas por el imperio meganiano en los últimos ciclos estelares.

—O sea que nos han espiado —dijo Jesús en tono pensativo.

—Sí quiere llamarlo de esa manera.

—Continúa, por favor.

—Durante nuestras observaciones descubrimos que había algunos meganianos que trabajaban en secreto para el imperio de Abbadón. Tal parece que N´astarith consiguió corromper a un sector importante de la clase política para que lo ayudaran a crear un clima de aversión contra el emperador José Zeiva.

En ese momento, Jesús dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia Azmoudez para mirarlo fijamente. Los soldados lerasinos, ignorantes de lo que sucedía, prepararon sus armas para entrar en acción, pero Azrael les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se relajaran.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la guerra entre los imperios meganiano y endoriano fue fraguado por ese maldito de N´astarith? —le preguntó Jesús con furia—. ¿Es eso?

El general unixiano dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es correcto, príncipe, lamentablemente jamás pudimos ponerlo al tanto de esto debido al distanciamiento que había entre nuestros planetas. Esa es la principal razón por la que creemos que usted no es el responsable de esa guerra.

Por unos instantes, Jesús no supo como reaccionar ante la verdad que se develaba ante él. Sí lo que Azmoudez decía era verdad, entonces todas sus sospechas sobre N´astarith eran correctas; el emperador de Abbadón no era el gobernante que prometía la prosperidad a la galaxia y combatía sólo a quienes le amenazaban, al contrario, era un asqueroso desgraciado que se beneficiaba a costa de los demás.

—Debo ir ante el Consejo —murmuró finalmente—. Tengo que hablar con ellos inmediatamente, quizás esa sea la única manera en que podré expiar mis pecados.

__

Palacio de Céfiro.

Utilizando su poderosa hacha, Odrare golpeó la bola de fuego que iba hacia él y la hizo explotar en el aire. Hikaru se quedó con la mirada helada sobre el Khan del Minotauro una vez que la explosión se disipó completamente.

—Mi magia no sirvió de nada... .

—¡¡Niña tonta, te advertí que los hechizos no me harían nada!!

—Ay, Odrare, no seas tan malo —se quejó Adnalo fingiendo indignación—. Nos ves que las pobrecitas niñas se van a desmoralizar mucho con tus burlas.

Hikaru, anonadada, retrocedió un paso mientras sentía como la desesperación y la angustia se iban apoderando de ella lentamente. La magia les había ayudado a vencer a los enemigos que habían amenazado a Céfiro en el pasado, pero el encontrarse frente a unos guerreros que podían resistir los hechizos sin ningún problema era una experiencia nueva para ella. _"¿Qué podemos hacer?"_, pensó mientras contemplaba la armadura de Odrare. _"Aunque incrementáramos la fuerza de nuestra magia no podremos vencerlos, necesitamos una estrategia"_.

—¿Qué es lo que harán ahora, niñas bobas? —preguntó el Khan del Minotauro mientras colocaba su hacha en el suelo—. Me parece que esta batalla ya se termino.

—¡¡Cierra la boca, odioso patán!! —le exigió Umi con enfado—. Sí fueras la mitad de lo valiente que presumes te quitarías esa armadura para luchar contra tres niñas.

—¿Qué cosa has dicho? —Odrare puso cara de asombro—. Sí crees que voy a hacerte caso es que estás más loca que una cabra, mocosa. De nada te servirá hacer ese tipo de comentarios absurdos, no seas una mala perdedora y admite tu derrota.

—¡¡Eso jamás pasará!! —Umi se tomó el puño izquierdo y, acto seguido, hizo aparecer una larga espada—. Nosotras tres hemos luchado por defender este mundo en varias ocasiones y no estamos dispuestas a dejar que un patán como tú lo destruya.

Hikaru volvió la mirada hacia su amiga de cabello azul para mirarla. Sí Umi estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Odrare a pesar de las consecuencias, ella no podía quedarse atrás. Aún debía quedar una esperanza.

—Umi tiene razón —convino Fuu, empuñando su espada de Guerrera Mágica—. En este lugar hemos llorado y reído las tres juntas. No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestros seres queridos.

—¡¡Ah, ya cállense, cállense, que me desesperan con sus necedades!! —gritó el Khan del Minotauro con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡¡Estoy harto de escuchar sus estupideces acerca de la amistad!!

—Calma, papi —le dijo Adnalo—. Te vas a arrugar con tantos gritos.

De pronto, Fuu y Umi se arrojaron sobre el guerrero de Abbadón con sus espadas en lo alto. Al ver a sus amigas atacar de aquella manera tan temeraria, Hikaru contuvo la respiración mientras mentalmente rezaba para que no les ocurriera nada malo.

Haciendo uso de su poderosa arma, el Khan del Minotuaro bloqueó las espadas de las Guerreras Mágicas y, tras un momento en el que sonrió con desdén, las apartó de él con un ligero empujón. Umi y Fuu fueron a caer a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Hikaru, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia ellas para tratar de socorrerlas.

—¡¡Umi, Fuu!!

—¡¡Umi!! —gritó Guru Clef con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¡Fuu!! —exclamó el príncipe Ferio.

Tan pronto como Hikaru se arrodilló junto a sus amigas, Odrare soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, ahora ve a ayudar a tus inútiles amigas —murmuró con desprecio. A continuación se volvió hacia el biodroide endoriano—. Blastar, investiga dónde demonios esta la gema estelar. Este sitio comienza a aburrirme.

—Sí, mi señor.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó Ferio mientras golpeaba el suelo con ambos puños—. Esos malditos son extremadamente poderosos, no podemos derrotarlos.

En ese momento, mientras Blastar analizaba toda el área con sus sensores ópticos en busca de la gema de los Titanes, tres personajes salieron del castillo real de Céfiro. Se trataban de un joven alto que portaba una especie de túnica y un gorro enorme; a su lado se encontraban dos mujeres, una de ellas tenía la tez morena e iba armada con un par de dagas, la otra era una chica de larga cabellera rubia que empuñaba una espada.

—Príncipe Ferio, vinimos tan pronto como pudimos.

—Ascot, eres tú —murmuró Clef, reconociendo al joven de la túnica.

—Ascot —murmuró Umi a su vez.

—Nosotros los ayudaremos —declaró Presea.

Malabock llevó su mirada hacia la joven que sostenía la espada. Presea era una artesana que sabía todo lo relacionado con las armas y las diferentes artes del combate existentes en Céfiro. A pesar de su frágil y delicada apariencia la verdad es que la artesana era una guerrera sumamente capaz. Caldina, por otro lado, tenía rápidos reflejos y sabía manejar las dagas con una gran destreza.

Adnalo arqueó una ceja a Odrare y luego sonrió.

—Esto comienza a volverse cansado —murmuró la Khan de los Hielos—. Sí no es una interrupción es otra.

—Más les vale que dejen a nuestros amigos en paz —amenazó Ascot.

—Vaya, eres valiente, muchachito.

—Odrare, deja que yo me haga cargo de estos tontos.

—Ah, está bien, Adnalo, pero asegúrate de dejarlos bien fríos.

—Descuida, no te preocupes tanto —repuso la Khan de los Hielos mientras caminaba hacia Ascot y compañía—. Es precisamente lo que pienso hacer con ellos, dejarlos bien fríos.

_Continuará... ._


	63. LA BATALLA DE GÉNESIS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXII

LA BATALLA DE GÉNESIS

_ Palacio de Céfiro_

Odrare sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su compañera. Desde que había tenido oportunidad de conocerla en el planeta Abbadón, muchos ciclos estelares atrás, él como otros había podido descubrir la enorme ambición que existía dentro de ella. Adnalo era, en pocas palabras, mezquina y convenciera; había decidido atacar a Ascot y a sus acompañantes no porqué quisiera ayudar a su compañero o porqué deseara sobresalir en la batalla, lo hacía simplemente porqué eran más débiles que ella y de ese modo tendría una justificación para pedirle una retribución a N´astarith por sus servicios. Su estilo era: "obtén el mayor beneficio a cambio del menor esfuerzo".

—Así que tres oponentes, ¿eh? —murmuró la Khan de los Hielos, escudriñando a cada uno de los recién llegados—. Mmmmm, ese chico se viste como tonto, no parece un hombre guapo.

—Para mí que se disfrazó de retrasado —comentó Malabock burlonamente.

Acot retrocedió un paso y alzó ambas manos al mismo tiempo, preparándose para la batalla. Atrás de él, Presea y su compañera Caldina empuñaron fuertemente sus armas. Ninguno de ellos sabía quiénes eran los guerreros que atacaban el palacio de Céfiro ni que clase de poderes poseían, pero aún así, a pesar de que no conocían el alcance de sus fuerzas, no estaban dispuesto a permitir que se salieran con la suya.

—Oye, Caldina —murmuró Presea en voz baja, lanzando una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia la joven de tez morena—. ¿Dé dónde habrán venido estos sujetos? ¿Tú crees que provengan de otro planeta?

—Lo ignoro, Presea —respondió Caldina sin apartar sus ojos de Adnalo—. No parecen habitantes de Autozam, Cizeta o Fahren. Quizás provengan de algún otro planeta que no conocemos aún.

La Khan de los Hielos sonrió nuevamente, mostrándose sumamente confiada.

_"Perfecto"_, pensó. _"Están nerviosos, esto será pan comido"_.

A unos metros de ahí, Hikaru levantó la cabeza y los hombros de Umi y la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Al escuchar las voces de Ascot, Presea y Caldina, la Guerrera Mágica se volvió instintivamente hacia ellos para mirarlos.

—¡Presea! —exclamó preocupada—. ¡¡Ten mucho cuidado con ellos!!

La artesana buscó con la mirada los ojos de su amiga Hikaru y asintió con la cabeza. Acot, a su vez, sintió un terrible vacío en la boca del estómago cuando descubrió las condiciones en que se encontraba Umi. Tal vez no estaba herida de gravedad, pero lo que sí era seguro es que los invasores la habían dejado lastimada.

—Umi —murmuró Ascot, apretando los dientes y los puños con verdadera rabia. A continuación se volvió hacia los Khans—. Los haré pagar por lo que han hecho, rufianes.

—Habla todo lo que quieras, muchacho —repuso Adnalo—. En realidad dudo mucho que puedas cumplir tus amenazas. He registrado tu nivel de poder con mi escáner visual y sólo llegas hasta las 72 unidades, algo realmente raquítico.

—Te lo mostraré —Ascot extendió sus brazos al frente con las palmas vueltas hacia delante—. ¡¡A mí, criatura!!

De pronto, una aro de luz apareció frente a las manos del joven y, tras una milésima de segundo, una extraña criatura muy similar a los cangrejos del planeta Tierra emergió. El cangrejo medía alrededor de doce metros de altura por seis de ancho; su cuerpo estaba recubierto con una poderosa coraza y poseía dos enormes tenazas que movía lentamente.

Al ver lo sucedido, Malabock frunció una leve sonrisa.

—No lo hace nada mal, el chico posee un gran poder mágico.

—A mí no me parece nada del otro mundo —dijo Odrare como restándole importancia—. Te he visto a ti hacer mejores trucos que ese.

Adnalo miró al cangrejo con una ceja arqueada e hizo una mueca de repulsión. Quizás la mayoría de sus conocidos lo ignoraba, pero lo cierto era que ella les tenía bastante asco a los crustáceos y a los insectos.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —preguntó Acot, desafiante.

—No seas estúpido, papi —dijo Adnalo con monotonía—. Necesitarás más que un asqueroso espantajo gigante para vencernos. Ahora te demostraré de lo que yo soy capaz.

De repente, la Khan de los Hielos abrió su boca y dejó escapar un aliento gélido que avanzó como ventisca hacia el monstruo de Ascott. En cuestión de segundos, el enorme cangrejo quedó cubierto por una sólida capa de hielo. Presea, Caldina, Guru Clef y Hikaru abrieron sus ojos con asombro tras observar lo ocurrido.

—¡¡No puedo creerlo!! —renegó Ascott.

Sin decir nada, Adnalo caminó hasta el enorme cuerpo del cangrejo congelado e inmediatamente después hundió la punta de su dedo índice en éste. Tras un leve crujido, la criatura comenzó a resquebrajarse de abajo hacia arriba hasta que, finalmente, se partió en cientos de pedazos y se desmoronó como sí fuera una montaña de arena.

—¡¡Mi amigo!! —exclamó Ascott, horrorizado.

—¿Amigo? —repitió la Khan de los Hielos—. ¿Esa cosa era tu amigo?

—Todas las criaturas de Céfiro son mis amigas.

—Bueno, pues ya tienes una menos de que preocuparte.

Como respuesta, Ascot, que echaba chispas, cerró su puño derecho y se lanzó sobre la guerrera de Abbadón mientras lanzaba un grito de cólera. Adnalo, a su vez, abrió la boca nuevamente y dejó escapar su aliento gélido por segunda vez.

—¡¡Acot, cuidado!! —le gritó Caldina para prevenirlo.

La advertencia llegó demasiado. Antes de que Acot pudiera detener su carrera, el aliento de la guerrera imperial lo envolvió por completo y, en un segundo solamente, lo congeló de pies a cabeza totalmente.

—Ascot —murmuró Umi mientras Hikaru aún la sostenía.

—Ese tonto quedó como paleta de limón —se burló el Khan del Minotauro—. Ahora debemos ir por la gema estelar de los Titanes.

Adnalo se volvió hacia su compañero y asintió con la cabeza mientras reía levemente. Caldina y Presea, en tanto, se pusieron tensas; sí Adnalo era capaz de congelar cualquier cosa con su aliento, ¿qué posibilidades tenían ellas de detenerla?

—Ahora sólo me falta derrotar a este par de tontas —murmuró la Khan de los Hielos volviendo la mirada hacia Caldina y Presea—. Quizás experimenten un pequeño malestar al principio.

—¡¡Detente!!

Extrañada, la guerrera imperial volvió el rostro hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquel súbito grito y se encontró con Hikaru Shidou. Al verla nuevamente, Adnalo alzó una ceja sin acabar de entender lo que intentaba hacer aquella Guerrera Mágica.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, niña tonta? No me molestes con tus absurdas estupideces. Sabes bien que tus hechizos mágicos son totalmente inútiles contra nosotros.

—Eso ya lo sé —admitió Hikaru—. Sin embargo no puedo dejar que lastimes a las personas a las que más quiero. Ellos ya han padecido mucho en el pasado y no merecen sufrir más.

—Hikaru —murmuró Lantis, abriendo los ojos levemente.

—Que odiosa eres niña, a mí no me importa cuanto hayan sufrido tus amigos en el pasado, niñita —replicó Adnalo con menosprecio—. Lo único que me interesa es que luego de derrotarlos el emperador N´astarith me otorgará una buena recompensa por aplastar a sus enemigos.

La Guerrera Mágica, cabizbaja, se tomó el puño izquierdo con la mano y, al igual que Umi y Fuu, hizo aparecer una espada. Finalmente había comprendido que no tenía caso tratar de razonar con aquellos guerreros; ahora tenía en claro que estos sólo eran un conjunto de mercenarios que obraban por su beneficio personal.

—No —murmuró mientras alzaba la mirada y un aura de color rojizo emanaba de todo su cuerpo—. No aceptaré haber defendido este mundo en dos ocasiones para que ahora ustedes lo destruyan.

Adnalo se volvió completamente hacia Hikaru, ignorando momentáneamente a Presea y Caldina. Una sonrisa maliciosa le iluminó el rostro.

—De acuerdo, sí lo que estás buscando es una buena paliza... .

Completamente seguro de que su compañera de armas podría hacerse cargo de la situación, Odrare volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba Blastar y levantó un brazo para señalarle el palacio de Céfiro.

—Blastar, busca la gema estelar ahora mismo.

El biodroide miró al Khan del Minotauro y enseguida inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

—Ahora mismo, mi señor.

Mientras Blastar se alejaba para cumplir con su misión, Odrare dirigió la vista hacia donde estaban Adnalo y Hikaru nuevamente. El enfrentamiento entre ambas estaba a punto de comenzar. A su derecha, Malabock se cruzó de brazos y sonrió confiadamente.

—La niña no tiene posibilidades de ganar.

El imponente Khan del Minotauro se giró hacia los otros defensores de Céfiro. Presea y Caldina habían dejado sus armas para ir hacia donde estaban Guru Clef, Umi y Fuu para tratar de ayudarlos; Lafarga, Lantis y Ferio, en tanto, trataban de levantarse con algo de dificultad.

—Tal vez no, Malabock —dijo Odrare, entornando la mirada y sonriendo—. Pero quizás no estaría de más tomar algo de ventaja.

_Sistema Estelar Adur._

La nave _ Tao_ de los zuyua abandonó su lugar dentro de la flota aliada y voló directamente hacia una de las enormes aberturas dimensionales creada por Karmatrón para atravesarla en un santiamén. Al mismo tiempo, un escuadrón de diez _Águilas Reales_ y algunos cazas de combate penetraron de igual forma por la segunda puerta y desaparecieron en su interior.

En la sala de mando de la astronave insignia _Churubusco_, la princesa Mariana y algunos oficiales de la flota contemplaban por el ventanal como las naves que llevaban a sus amigos se internaban en aquellos oscuros túneles dimensionales en un intento más por impedir que N´astarith obtuviera el resto de las gemas estelares. Una vez que las naves se habían ido, las aberturas comenzaron a contraerse hasta que desaparecieron.

_"Cuídense mucho, amigos"_, pensó Mariana. _"Desde aquí estaré orando para que vuelvan con bien"_.

De pronto Andrea colocó una mano en el hombro de la princesa.

—Tranquilízate, hija —le dijo—. Vi a Asiont pelear en aquel universo y ya no es el mismo de antes. Ahora es mucho más fuerte y no está solo.

La princesa de Lerasi se volvió hacia ella y asintió.

—Lo sé, madre, aunque me preocupa un poco ese terrible odio que aún esconde en su corazón. A pesar de que se empeña en negarlo yo sé que todavía no olvida lo que le sucedió a Astrea.

—Tienes razón, Mariana —Andrea se tomó la barbilla—. Cuando estuvimos en Juuban, Asiont por poco y asesina a Jesús Ferrer. De hecho, creo que sí no hubiera sido por Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury quién sabe que cosa hubiera pasado.

En ese momento un militar se acercó hasta ellas.

—Majestad, el rey Lazar desea informarle que el Consejo de Líderes ya se encuentra reunido para iniciar la audiencia con el príncipe Jesús Ferrer de Megazoar.

Andrea despidió al oficial con la mano y luego se giró hacia su hija para despedirse.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, hija, confío en que atenderás bien a las Sailors Senshi que se quedaron a bordo. También ocúpate de esa chica llamada Shampoo, creo que desde que Ranma y los otros se fueron con Cadmio ha estado bastante aburrida sin saber que hacer.

—Te veo preocupada, madre, ¿qué te sucede?

La reina la miró con tristeza y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

—Creo que tengo algo de miedo por lo que Jesús Ferrer pueda decirme respecto a las acciones mi hermano. La verdad puede llegar a ser muy dura en ocasiones.

_En órbita al planeta Génesis._

El _Megaroad-01_ era una de las mejores astronaves hecha por los terrícolas. Construida en la base luna Apolo era casi una fortaleza espacial inexpugnable, un santuario de alta tecnología cuyo propósito era llevar a la civilización humana más allá de las estrellas. Todo se controlaba desde el puente de mando, situado en lo alto de la nave. La almirante Misa Ichijo, su esposo el comandante Hikaru Ichijo, la primer oficial Emily Zuno y el mayor Kameyama estaban ya en sus puestos esperando la llegada de las fuerzas enemigas. Las computadoras de todas las pocas naves terrícolas que los acompañaban en la misión estaban conectadas con las del_ Megaroad-01_.

Después de unos doce minutos de sangrientos combates entre fuerzas tan desiguales cerca de los Devastadores Estelares de Abbadón, los técnicos reunidos en el centro de control del _Megaroad-01_ empezaron a perder la capacidad de coordinar la respuesta militar de la flota. En primer lugar habían perdido todo contacto con los Lightnings VF-4 supervivientes. Después, se interrumpió la recepción espacial de radar. Por último, perdieron toda comunicación con los exploradores que sobrevolaban la atmósfera de Génesis.

—Deben estar interfiriendo nuestras comunicaciones. La antena de comunicación ya está reparada, pero aún así no podemos comunicarnos con la Tierra o el planeta Edén.

La almirante Misa observó una pantalla que le mostraba la posición de las naves enemigas y el enorme robot de cien metros que las acompañaba. Los cruceros endorianos habían empezado a dejar sus cazas de combate y aunque éstas no poseían campos de fuerza como las naves de Abbadón, los que estaban a bordo del _Megaroad-01_ no tenían manera de saberlo.

A bordo de Osiris, el cruel capitán Jasanth decidió iniciar el ataque contra el _Megaroa-01_ mientras que José Zeiva y Liria volaban en una nave hacia el planeta Génesis libres de cualquier inconveniente. Los Devastadores Estelares, entretanto, permanecían estacionados a lo lejos en espera de nuevas ordenes.

Seguido de cerca por cientos de cazas endorianos de combate, el robot Osiris sometió a las naves terrícolas a un virulento bombardeo láser. Lo ultimo que llegó al _Megaroad-01_ desde el _Kumori_ fueron unos gritos desde el puente de mando: "¡Nos atacan! ¡El enemigo ataca!". Antes de que un solo _Lightning_ pudiera ir en su ayuda, la astronave quedó reducida a un montón de escombros flotantes.

Black y su reducido grupo de _Lightnings_ supervivientes estaban muy cerca del _Megaroad-01_ cuando descubrieron la presencia del enorme robot enemigo que atacaba la flota terrícola. A lo lejos, más allá de las fuerzas enemigas, cientos de aviones de combate abandonaban el interior del _Megaroad-01_ para ir hacia el norte, hacia Osiris y las naves de guerra endorianas.

Hiroshi observó los restos del _Kumori_ y sintió pena por sus ocupantes.

—Bueno, amigos, ningún robotito de lata destruirá nuestro hogar así como así, ¿verdad? —dijo Black con el fin de despertar el coraje de sus compañeros—. ¿Están conmigo?

—Pues vamos a darle, teniente —dijo otro de los pilotos al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad—. Sí ha de ser nuestro último golpe, se los haremos sentir.

—Campo de fuerza o no, no les tenemos miedo —Hiroshi colocó su avión en dirección a Osiris y disparó varios mísiles que salieron a la velocidad del rayo. Simultáneamente, otros _Lightnings_ descargaron contra el enemigo. Los proyectiles estallaron uno tras otro sobre la espalda de la máquina de guerra endoriana con una atronadora explosión... Empero, el inmenso robot enemigo no había recibido ningún daño.

Dentro de la cabeza de Osiris, el almirante Jasanth soltó una histérica carcajada.

—¡¡Insectos, no nos hacen ni cosquillas con sus juguetitos!!

Black y otros dos pilotos se elevaron por encima del robot enemigo y se abalanzaron amenazadoramente sobre éste. Tirando de los mandos de sus _Lightnings_, los pilotos cambiaron sus aviones a la modalidad Battroid e iniciaron un nuevo ataque. Aún cuando Battroids alcanzaban una altura de poco más de diez metros, todos ellos parecían muy débiles al lado del poderoso y bien armado robot endoriano, cuyo tamaño era diez veces mayor.

—Vamos a darle, muchachos.

Las armas de los tres Battroids escupían una lluvia de proyectiles en dirección al cuerpo colosal de la nave-robot. En unos pocos de segundos se dispararon cientos de proyectiles, que aparentemente daban en el blanco.

—¡¡Muérete de una vez, maldito robot!! —gritó histérico uno de los pilotos.

Osiris volvió la cabeza hacia los tres Battroids, estiró un brazo hacia ellos, y destrozó un _Lightning_ con un rápido disparó de su puño. Antes de que el segundo piloto tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y ascender, el robot dio un manotazo con su otra mano y golpeó el Battroid, que salió despedido hacia la oscuridad del espacio antes de convertirse en una bola de fuego y estallar tras recibir un disparo de los lásers ópticos de Osiris.

Black, el único que quedaba, cambió nuevamente de modalidad y convirtió su VF-4 en avión otra vez cuando advirtió como la cabeza de Osiris se volvía lentamente hacia él. El gigantesco robot salió en su persecución, lanzando rayos en distintas direcciones con sus puños y sus ojos. Black se vio obligado a realizar un violento giro hacia la derecha, zigzagueando frenéticamente para evitar los disparos, a un segundo de la muerte.

—¡¡Alguien haga algo!! —gritó Black mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Hiroshi y tres _Lightnings_ más dispararon una andanada de doce mísiles teledirigidos que salieron zumbando en dirección al blanco. Los proyectiles impactaron en Osiris y provocaron una enorme explosión; sin embargo esto no sirvió más que para distraer a sus ocupantes por un momento y darle tiempo a Black para que escapara.

A unos kilómetros de distancia, un destacamento de cazas endorianos se dirigió en línea recta hacia la _Megaroad-01_ para iniciar el ataque. Algunos Konigs Monsters y Destroids Tomahaks —enormes robots tripulados por pilotos humanos y armados con gruesos cañones— abrieron fuego contra las naves enemigas aún a sabiendas de que quizás ello no serviría de nada. Para sorpresa de los terrícolas que defendían el _Megaroad-01_, algunas de las naves enemigas fueron alcanzadas por sus disparos y estallaron.

Los endorianos pasaron rápidamente al contraataque por lo que algunos Destroids explotaron y saltaron por los aires. Sorpresivamente, una lluvia de disparos provenientes de uno de los dos destructores endorianos que participaban en el ataque destruyó en el acto cinco Destroids y provocó una violenta explosión en el casco de la astronave.

Las alarmas se dispararon por toda la nave terrícolas. Los tripulantes en su interior se agolparon por los pasillos que conducían a los refugios y los soldados que organizaban la evacuación se vieron arrollados y, con la confusión, se perdieron momentos preciosos.

Lynn Min Mei, la hermosa cantante que había protagonizado el concierto celebrado con motivo del descubrimiento del planeta Génesis, estaba revolviendo las cosas que tenía en su camerino, sin poder decidir lo que quería salvar. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Un soldado metió la cabeza dentro.

—¡Señorita, vámonos! ¡Es muy peligroso permanecer aquí!

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó ella, cogiendo lo primero que vio, un álbum de fotografías. La gente, histérica, corría buscando a sus parientes y apresurándose para que no les cerraran las puertas de los albergues.

Min Mei oyó una serie de explosiones en el suelo tras ella y se tiró en el último momento, saltando tras un camión. Las puertas del refugio aún estaban a cuarenta metros. Demasiada asustada para pensar, Min Mei salió disparada en un intento desesperado. Oía las explosiones a su alrededor, pero agachó y corrió al límite de sus fuerzas. En el último momento, la cantante consiguió atravesar las puertas de acero justo a tiempo antes de que los soldados la cerraran. Era la última en entrar. Siguió a un oficial del ejército a un ascensor, que estaba atestado de gente ansiosa por bajar. Una gran explosión retumbó en la estructura de acero. Las puertas principales habían desaparecido, llevándose a los soldados con ellas.

Min Mei apretó con fuerza el botón del ascensor y esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad a que se cerraran las compuertas. _"Dios mío"_, pensó. _"¿Hasta cuando se terminará todo esto?"_.

En el puente de mando del _Megaorad-01_, Emily observó los controles por quinta vez para evaluar el estado de la astronave. Las luces en el puente parpadeaban, se apagaban y volvían a encenderse. Una serie de nuevas explosiones hicieron vibrar el puente.

—Almirante, acabamos de recibir un impacto directo en la cubierta 16.

—Quiero que los escuadrones _Skull_, _Green_ y _Black_ defiendan el cuadrante séptimo —ordenó Misa sin inmutarse—. Que todos los Destroids cercanos a la cubierta 16 se movilicen a esa posición para protegerla.

Hikaru Ichijo dirigió su mirada hacia una de las pantallas de observación. En el monitor se podían ver cuatro Thuderbolts, en modalidad Battroid, intercambiando fuego cruzado con los cazas enemigos desde el casco del _Megaroad-01_. Los haces láser destellaban a su alrededor, pero los Battroids no interrumpieron sus esfuerzos. Dos de los Thuderbolts quedaron destruidos de inmediato, uno por un impacto directo y el segundo cuando la explosión del primero lo alcanzó. El cuarto Battroid, que estaba defendiendo lo que quedaba de la cubierta número 12, desapareció entre una nube de fragmentos metálicos y llamas láser.

—¡Esto no puede seguir así! —exclamó el comandante Ichijo.

—¿De qué habla, comandante? Los estamos conteniendo a pesar de los daños.

—Precisamente hablo de eso, almirante, únicamente los estamos conteniendo. A pesar de que solamente dos las naves enemigas nos están atacando, no podemos rechazarlos. Imaginen lo que pasará cuando esos enormes platillos que poseen campos de fuerza decidan sumarse a la batalla.

Hasta el mayor Kageyama estuvo de acuerdo con aquella observación. Quizás los cazas que los estaban atacando no tenían campos de fuerza, pero la batalla iba demasiada pareja para ambos bandos. Sí inesperadamente los Devastadores Estelares decidían intervenir a favor de sus aliados endorianos la situación podría tornarse adversa para los terrícolas.

—Además, almirante —siguió Hikaru—. Esta ese robot gigante que destruye nuestros _Lightnings_ fácilmente. Debemos pensar en una buena estrategia cuanto antes.

Emily, inmóvil, sintió el peso de la impasible, pero decidida mirada de la almirante Ichijo cuando ésta se volvió hacia ella.

—Tiene razón, comandante, tenemos que actuar de otra manera. Emily, prepara el cañón principal para destruir las naves enemigas.

Emily asintió y rápidamente se volvió hacia los controles. Estaba por iniciar la secuencia que activaba el funcionamiento del arma principal cuando, de pronto, los instrumentos comenzaron a arrojar una serie de extrañas lecturas.

—Almirante, los instrumentos están detectando un incremento de radiación electromagnética en toda el área.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Hikaru Ichijo.

—Quizás el enemigo esté a punto de utilizar algo tipo de arma desconocida contra nosotros —sugirió Kageyama, tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica a aquel fenómeno—. ¡Miren eso!

En el espacio, a miles de kilómetros de donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, un extraño suceso comenzó a ocurrir. Una especie de aro luminoso de gran tamaño apareció en medio de la nada, atrayendo la atención tanto de los terrícolas como de los emisarios de N´astarith.

En ese momento, la nave _ Tao_ apareció por el aro de luz sorpresivamente. Volando rápidamente, el platillo volador que ostentaba el símbolo del Yin-Yang tomó rumbo hacia el planeta Génesis mientras una compuerta en su frente se abría lentamente.

En la sala de control, Karmatrón, Lis-ek, Uller, el príncipe Saulo, Areth y los androides zuyua YZ-1 y VL-2 estaban observando las imágenes de la batalla que se estaba librando cerca del planeta Génesis entre las fuerzas de Abbadón y las naves terrícolas de aquella dimensión.

—¡Las fuerzas de N´astarith están atacando a esas naves!

—Es cierto, Saulo —convino Lis—. Debemos ayudarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Los Tranformables se harán cargo del problema.

A continuación, Karmatrón se tocó la frente con su dedo índice para comunicarse con los Transformables que iban a bordo de la nave Tao.

—Atención, Titán, el enemigo está atacando un grupo de naves en la órbita de un planeta cercano. Deben detenerlos de cualquier manera.

—Enterado, emperador, estamos en camino —le respondió Titán.

Una vez que desconectó su transmisor, Karmatrón se volvió hacia Lis-ek y los otros.

—Yo también iré con los Transformables. Ustedes encárguense de buscar la gema y los guerreros Khans.

—Emperador, nuestros instrumentos detectan la presencia de un enorme robot de cien metros de altura —informó YZ-1 con su vocecita estridente y metálica que reverberaba dentro de su caparazón metálico—. Los detectores de carbono indican que se trata de un robot tripulado por formas de vida basadas en el carbono.

—Un robot de cien metros de altura controlado por personas —repitió Saulo en tono pensativo—. Creo que es demasiado incluso para sus Tranformables, Zacek, quizás sería buena idea regresar por refuerzos.

—No es necesario, Saulo —repuso Karmatrón—Yo me haré cargo de ese robot.

—¿Acaso perdiste el juicio, Zacek? —Saulo pensó que era una broma—. Sé que como Karmatrón posees grandes poderes, pero un gigante como ese es demasiado para ti.

—Descuida, Saulo, una de mis habilidades consiste en aumentar o disminuir de tamaño a voluntad. Puedo reducirme al tamaño de una micra o crecer hasta una altura de cien metros.

El príncipe de Endoria puso una cara de sorpresa lo mismo que su discípula Areth. Las habilidades que Zacek poseía con aquella armadura energética eran totalmente insólitas. Por un momento ambos se preguntaron mentalmente qué otra cosa sería capaz de hacer el emperador zuyua cuando se encontraba transformado en Karmatrón, quizás hasta podría detener el tiempo.

—Bien, Zacek, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y actuemos.

__

Águila Real 32.

Los pilotos tiraron enérgicamente de las palancas de dirección y la nave comenzó a dejar atrás al planeta en cuestión de segundos. Los cazas enemigos avanzaron a través del espacio, persiguiendo a la nave aliada.

—Coordenadas listas para iniciar la secuencia del salto trans-warp —anunció uno de los pilotos, luchando con los controles mientras los cazas enemigos empezaban a dispararles—. Los motores se encuentran listos.

Lance asintió.

—Procedan.

—Aquí vamos —murmuró Seiya.

Inmóviles detrás de los pilotos, todos contemplaron en silencio cómo los pilotos extendían las manos sobre los controles. Se produjo un breve y estridente sonido y las estrellas que llenaban el ventanal dejaron de ser alfilerazos plateados para convertirse en hilos de luz cuando la nave entró al espacio trans-warp, dejando atrás las naves caza imperial que trataban de interceptarlos.

__

Espacio cercano al planeta Génesis.

El despiadado capitán Jasanth, seguro de su victoria, continuaba ordenando a los operadores de Osiris que siguieran destruyendo cuanto _Lightnings_ se atravesaran por su camino cuando, de pronto, uno de técnicos volvió el rostro hacia él para alertarlo sobre la presencia de Karmatrón y los Transformables.

—Almirante, los sensores están recibiendo nuevas señales; parece ser que una nave desconocida atravesó el espacio trans-warp hace unos cuantos ciclos. Según los datos que nos llegan desde los Devastadores de Abbadón, la nave pertenece a la Alianza Estelar.

Jasanth observó las pantallas visoras que constituían los ojos de Osiris y pudo podían apreciar la imagen de Karmatrón y de 25 Transformables que se acercaban rápidamente al campo de batalla desde un enorme platillo. Tal y como había dicho a bordo de la nave Tao, Zacek aumentó su tamaño hasta alcanzar los cien metros y ahora estaba a la misma altura del robot endoriano.

—Es ese maldito de Karmatrón —concluyó el almirante—. Eso sólo puede significar que las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar tratan de evitar que cumplamos con nuestra misión; justo como lo han hecho en otras ocasiones. Bien, como gusten, lo destruiremos a todos con el inmenso poder de Osiris. El emperador N´astarith se sentirá muy satisfecho con la noticia.

En el espacio, Osiris dejó de prestarle atención a los _Lightnings_, se volvió hacia Karmatrón y los Guerreros Estelares, y aguardó pacientemente a que estos estuvieran más cerca para atacarlos. Al mismo tiempo, Black, Hiroshi y los demás pilotos terrícolas que se encontraban peleando se quedaron atónitos al contemplar como aquellos hombres mecánicos que salían de la nave Tao; ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿amigos o enemigos? A bordo del _Megaroad-01_ todos compartían la misma duda, pero no podía hacer nada salvo esperar.

_Continuará... ._


	64. REVELACIONES

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXIII

REVELACIONES

_ Espacio cercano al planeta Génesis._

Consciente de la precaria situación por la que estaban atravesando las naves que eran atacadas por las fuerzas endorianas, Karmatrón había llegado a la conclusión de enviar a sus Tranformables a combatir contra los cazas y destructores enemigos mientras él se hacía cargo de luchar con el gigantesco robot llamado Osiris. Era un tanto arriesgado, pero no había otra solución.

—Atención, Titán —dijo Karmatrón, dirigiéndose al líder de los Guerreros Estelares que volaba a su costado—. Ustedes encárguense de destruir a las naves enemigas, yo detendré a ese robot mientras tanto.

—A la orden, emperador.

Pero antes de que Titán pudiera dar la orden de ataque a sus compañeros, Osiris se alejó de los _Lightnings_ con los que había estado luchando y emprendió el vuelo para acercarse a los aliados de la Alianza Estelar. Cuando Osiris finalmente estuvo ante a Karmatrón y los robots zuyua, el capitán Jasanth le ordenó a los operadores de la nave-robot que no hicieran nada todavía hasta que él dijera lo contrario.

—Vaya, vaya —siseó Jasanth desde la cabina de control—. ¿De modo que tú eres el famoso Karmatrón, eh? Bueno, este robot se llama Osiris y será el encargado de hacerte puré junto con tus tontas chatarras.

Chandra, uno de los Transformables, cerró ambos puños y se alistó para la batalla.

—Estos malosos siempre cacareando cursilerías para amedrentar a sus oponentes, pero lo que están en paz consigo mismo, no tienen miedo.

Jasanth montó en cólera.

—¡¡Qué, qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí, chatarra estúpida?! —El almirante se volvió hacia sus subordinados y extendió una mano—. ¡No se queden ahí como estúpidos! ¡¡Destrúyanlos a todos!!

—Sí, señor.

Rápidamente, los operadores hicieron que Osiris alargara el brazo derecho para lanzar una poderosa descarga láser desde su puño. El disparo avanzó directamente hacia los robots zuyua, pero Magneto, un Transformable de sólo dos metros de altura, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y extendió ambas manos hacia delante para formar un enorme campo de fuerza electromagnético. La descarga del robot endoriano rebotó en el escudo de Magneto y se perdió en el infinito para beneplácito de Karmatrón y de todos los Guerreros Estelares.

—¡Bien hecho, enano! —le felicitó Estelaris.

—Soy chiquito, pero picoso —repuso Magneto con orgullo.

Dentro de la cabeza de Osiris, el capitán Jasanth estaba a punto de golpear a sus subordinados debido a la inmensa rabia que sentía en esos momentos. No podía permitir que se burlaran de él.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo, imbéciles?! ¡¿Acaso debo coger yo mismo los mandos para que todo salga bien?!

Sin esperar a que alguno de sus hombres se atreviera a responderle, Jasanth caminó hasta los controles y enseguida apartó a uno de los técnicos con un empujón para luego tomar su lugar. Sí era necesario, él mismo controlaría a Osiris para tener la seguridad de acabar con Karmatrón y su despreciable grupo de robots.

—Les enseñaré como se hace, torpes —murmuró mientras fijaba la mira de los cañones ópticos sobre Karmatrón. A continuación pulsó el botón de disparar y soltó una carcajada—. A ver qué les parece esto, idiotas.

Antes de que alguno de los aliados de la Alianza tuviera tiempo de advertirlo, dos potentes rayos láser surgieron de los ojos de Osiris y golpearon fuertemente a Karmatrón en el pecho ante la mirada impotente de los robots zuyua.

—¡Emperador! —gritó Titán mientras Karmatrón trataba de reponerse del impacto.

—¡Que tonto! —se burló Jasanth—. Y eso que solamente estoy calentando.

—Ahora sí ya me cayó mal este fulano —comentó Estelaris.

Algunos de los Transformables, furiosos por lo que acababa de suceder, decidieron atacar a Osiris para vengar a su emperador. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera empezar la batalla, la voz de Karmatrón los contuvo.

—¡Esperen un momento, amigos! —exclamó fuertemente, atrayendo las miradas de sus robots—. Les dije que yo me haría cargo de él. Ustedes ocúpense de las naves enemigas.

—Pero, emperador... .

—¡Es una orden, Titán!

El líder de los Transformables no dijo nada más, se volvió hacia sus compañeros y les hizo una seña con el brazo para que le siguieran. Mientras los Guerreros Estelares se dirigían hacia los destructores endorianos y se alejaban, Karmatrón se preparó para enfrentar a Osiris.

—¿Qué sucede, Karmatrón? —preguntó Jasanth con tono triunfal—. ¿Acaso Osiris es demasiado poderoso para tus estúpidos robots? Escuche que te enfrentaste con Tiamat en tu dimensión y que estuvo a punto de matarte. Pues bien, yo sí tendré éxito donde él se quedó.

—¿Acaso van a estar fanfarroneando todo el tiempo? —replicó el Guerrero Kundalini, desafiante.

Como respuesta, un par de rayos láser salieron nuevamente de los ojos de Osiris, más esa vez Karmatrón sí consiguió esquivarlos haciéndose a un lado. Tras concentrarse en su interior, Karmatrón canalizó su energía aúrica y formó dos shuriken que utilizó para atacar al robot endoriano.

Los shuriken avanzaron en línea recta hacia el cuerpo de Osiris, pero el almirante consiguió neutralizarlos a tiempo con un certero disparo de los cañones ópticos. Karmatrón se quedó frío al ver lo ocurrido; nunca antes alguien había sido capaz de bloquear sus shurikens pránicos de una manera tan hábil.

—Soy un buen tirador —se mofó Jasant ante la sorpresa de su enemigo.

Ahora Zacek esta consciente de que no podía andarse con tientos en aquella batalla. Era más que evidente que el almirante endoriano que controlaba aquella formidable nave-robot era un militar bastante capaz y experimentado. Quizás no iba a resultar tan sencillo ganar esa pelea.

En tanto, a varios kilómetros de donde ambos colosos se enfrentaban, Black condujo su _Lightning_ por el espacio mientras observaba el comportamiento de Karmatrón y los Transformables. A juzgar pos sus acciones aquellos robots desconocidos habían llegado para atacar a las naves endorianas con lo que habían aliviado un poco la situación para los valientes defensores del _Megaroad-01_.

—¿Estás mirando lo mismo que yo, Black? —La voz de Hiroshi le llegó a los controles por medio de la pantalla de seguimiento—. Ese enorme robot con forma de samurai nos está ayudando a pelear con el enemigo.

—Sí, eso parece, Hiroshi —respondió Black—. No sé quiénes sean esos robots, pero me alegra ver que están de nuestro lado. Tal vez sean enemigos de esos extraterrestres, aunque tampoco descarto la posibilidad de que luego de acabar con ellos vengan por nosotros.

—¿Qué haremos entonces, Black?

—Voy a tratar de hablar con ellos.

Antes de que Hiroshi pudiera asimilar completamente eso de "tratar de hablar con ello", Black cambió de modalidad y transformó su avión en Battroid para enseguida dirigirse hacia donde estaba Titán.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué cosa, Black?! —exclamó Hiroshi con sorpresa.

Titán estaba dando instrucciones a algunos de los Transformables que se encontraban junto a él cuando, de repente, un Battroid de color blanco se acercó hasta ellos con las manos en alto. Al instante, el líder de los Transformables y Estelaris se volvieron hacia la nave terrícola para observarla.

—Mire, jefe —dijo Estelaris—. Parece que trata de comunicarse con nosotros.

—Tal vez, Estelaris, sin embargo tengan cuidado. Recuerden que no saben quiénes somos y que podría atacarnos por error, será mejor que no nos confiemos.

—Es curioso, amigos —observó Acuarius luego de escudriñar al Battroid con sus rastreadores de calor—. Mis detectores indican la existencia de un ser vivo dentro de esa máquina. Tal parece que se trata de alguna especie de nave-robot tripulada y no de un organismo cibernético autómata como nosotros.

Una vez que estuvo frente a los Guerreros Estelares, Black encendió el comunicador de su _Lightning_ para tratar de hablar con ellos. No estaba seguro de cómo iban a reaccionar los robots extraterrestres ante sus palabras, de modo que optó por empezar la conversación presentándose a sí mismo.

—Yo, Black, yo teniente, yo terrícola... .

Estelaris se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir "yo"? Te entendemos perfectamente.

—Eh, claro, yo, eh, quiero decir, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—Mi nombre es Titán —declaró el líder de los Transformables—. Hemos venido a ayudarlos a luchar contra las fuerzas del imperio de Abbadón.

—¿Imperio de Abbadón? —repitió Black, confundido—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones —repuso Estelaris—. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de esos destructores, pero sí tú y tus amigos nos ayudan con los cazas tal vez podamos hacerlo más rápido.

Black movió los controles para hacer que el Battroid les enseñara un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Cuenten con ello, amigos.

A bordo de la nave Tao, el príncipe Saulo, Uller, Lis-ek y Areth podían ver en la pantalla visora como los Trasformables y los Lightnings VF-4 unían esfuerzos para enfrentar a las naves enemigas mientras que Karmatrón luchaba con Osiris. Los androides YZ-1 y VL-2, a su vez, conducían la nave a través del campo de batalla, zigzagueando y lanzado ráfagas de antimateria contra los cazas endorianos.

—Los Transformables están haciendo una labor excelente —señaló Saulo.

—Tienen mucha experiencia en combate —confesó Lis-ek—. Aún así, no debemos confiarnos demasiado, Saulo. El enemigo es muy poderoso y podría darnos una desagradable sorpresa.

Uller asintió.

—Tenemos que comunicarnos cuanto antes con los tripulantes de esas naves a las que están atacando las fuerzas imperiales y avisarles de nuestras intenciones. Es importante que no piensen que somos enemigos también.

Saulo miró a Lis-ek en espera de su opinión. La emperatriz zuyua dirigió una inclinación de la cabeza al endoriano y después miró a YZ-1.

—YZ-1, abre un canal de comunicación con las naves que luchan contra el enemigo —ordenó.

—A la orden, emperatriz.

En lo que el androide zuyua trataba de entablar una enlace de comunicación con el _Megaroad-01_, Saulo percibió claramente la presencia de José Zeiva y de una Khans en el planeta Génesis. Ahora no tenía la menor duda; la gema estelar de los Titanes se encontraba en aquel mundo color esmeralda donde las naves de aquella dimensión orbitaban.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala del Consejo de Líderes)

Jesús Ferrer se enfrentaba al Consejo Aliado desde el mismo lugar donde Andrea había hablado después de haber huido de la Tierra. De pie sobre el piso y rodeado por las figuras silenciosas de los dirigentes aliados, impresionado y sin saber qué se esperaba de él, se sintió algo preocupado. A la reunión también habían acudido algunos oficiales de alto rango de la armada como el almirante Cariolano y el general MacDaguett, además del brujo Shilbalam, Zaboot, Rodrigo Carrier, Marine, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Venus.

Lazar miró al príncipe meganiano e inclinó hacia él su cabeza coronada de cabellos blancos.

—Esta sesión tiene por objeto determinar la responsabilidad del príncipe Jesús Ferrer de Megazoar por el cargo de conspiración para apoderarse del gobierno de Endoria, así como de otros tantos crímenes de guerra de los que se le acusa por muchos gobiernos planetarios. Como todos ya saben, la presencia de Jesús Ferrer en esta sesión es enteramente voluntaria y deriva de su decisión de separarse del imperio de Abbadón luego de los sucesos ocurridos en una dimensión diferente a ésta. También es hecho conocido por todos que les salvó la vida a la reina Andrea Zeiva del planeta Lerasi, a los generales unixianos Azmoudez y Azrael, al Caballero Celestial Asiont y a un grupo de jóvenes guerreras llamadas Sailor Senshi, quienes defendían su planeta en contra de los guerreros de N´astarith. Este Consejo concede el uso de la palabra al príncipe de Megazoar.

—Majestad, miembros del Consejo —empezó a decir Jesús—. Sé que quizás muchos de ustedes no deseen escuchar lo que tengo que decirles, pero en los últimos ciclos estelares me he ido enterando de ciertos acontecimientos que contribuyeron decisivamente a desatar la guerra entre los imperios de Megazoar y Endoria.

—¿De qué se trata, príncipe de Megazoar? —le inquirió Sar-Ut-Nir, representante de un mundo acuático llamado Oran—. Sólo espero que no quiera tratar de engañarnos con especulaciones.

Jesús meneó la cabeza.

—No, señor, mi intención no es engañarlos —repuso con tranquilidad—. Lo que estoy a punto de a decirles ha sido corroborado por algunas personas que laboran dentro de la misma Alianza Estelar.

Lazar alzó una ceja con incertidumbre.

—¿Podría ser más explícito, príncipe Ferrer? El Consejo de la Alianza Estelar está dispuesto a escuchar sus argumentos pacientemente. Sin embargo, debe estar consciente de que las acusaciones que hay en su contra son bastante serias y que por lo mismo, su credibilidad está puesta en duda. Debe entender que muchos de nosotros no confiamos en usted o en lo que pueda decirnos.

—Estoy consciente de todo, majestad, pero tampoco olviden que he venido a esta reunión por mi propio pie y sería ilógico que lo hubiera hecho tan sólo para engañarlos. Lo que más deseo por sobre todas las cosas es mostrarles la verdad que he descubierto, una verdad que ha estado frente a nosotros todo el tiempo y que, por increíble que a muchos les parezca, no la hemos visto hasta ahora.

—Por favor, Jesús, dinos qué es lo que has averiguado —dijo Andrea Zeiva.

El príncipe meganiano suspiró.

—De acuerdo, cuando José Zeiva y yo llegamos al planeta Endoria, ambos fuimos acogidos por el rey Lux como sus protegidos. En ese entonces los nobles que integraban la corte real nos dijeron a mí y a José que el rey Lux había quedado muy afectado por la muerte de su familia y que por lo mismo no estaba en condiciones optimas de gobernar. Como nosotros no sabíamos qué hacer les preguntamos a los nobles cuál sería la mejor manera de proceder a lo que ellos nos respondieron que la única opción viable era destituir al rey. Al principio José y yo no sabíamos que hacer, pero finalmente los nobles nos convencieron bajo la promesa de que la vida de Lux sería respetada y que nosotros, y no ellos, gobernaríamos el planeta. El ofrecimiento nos pareció algo raro, pero finalmente creímos que tenían buenas intenciones; después de todo era sumamente extraño que ninguno de los nobles quisiera tomar el poder bajo el pretexto de que todos ellos eran endorianos auténticos y con mucho más derecho a gobernar que nosotros. Una vez que depusimos al rey, los nobles nos proclamaron regentes y desde ese momento nos apoyaron en todo. Sin embargo, más tarde, José y yo descubriríamos que algunos de ellos planeaban asesinarnos para de esta manera justificarse ante la población y tomar el poder de manera legitima. Por esta razón fue que nos volvimos contra ellos y proclamamos el establecimiento de un gobierno imperial.

Un respetado delegado, el embajador Akinit del planeta Mitori, le interrumpió.

—Es un relato interesante, príncipe. A la mayoría de los presentes nos resulta conocida y no es ningún secreto que usted conspiró en complicidad con los nobles de Endoria para usurpar el trono real y destituir al rey Lux.

—Lo que intento hacer con esto es demostrarles que los nobles del planeta Endoria tenían como objetivo final apoderarse del planeta —se defendió Jesús—. El punto clave de mi argumento es demostrar que ellos seguían un plan. Todo esto me fue dado a conocer muchos ciclos estelares después por un embajador de Endoria que luego sería asesinado. Los nobles del planeta fueron corrompidos por agentes del imperio de Abbadón, los cuales también nos manipularon a José y a mí para iniciar un conflicto armado, el cual tenía como única finalidad dejarle el camino limpio a N´astarith. La guerra entre Adon y Endoria fue fraguada por N´astarith y sus aliados para que nos destruyéramos entre nosotros.

—Aún sí esto fuera cierto —intervino Lazar—. ¿Por qué entonces usted se unió al imperio de Abbadón y ayudó a N´astarith a combatir a la Alianza Estelar?

En ese momento Jesús bajó la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa es que descubrí todo eso demasiado tarde —confesó—. Quizás muchos de ustedes lo ignoren, pero mi familia murió cuando una flota de naves desconocidas atacó por sorpresa el planeta Adon. La mayor parte de la población murió durante el ataque. Estaba tan cegado por la rabia que no pensaba claramente, lo único que quería en ese momento era vengar la muerte de mi familia y de mis amigos. Varios ciclos estelares después de la devastación de Adon, los sobrevivientes nos embarcamos en las pocas naves que quedaron y así comenzamos a recorrer el cosmos en un lugar donde poder vivir en paz y empezar de nuevo. Luego de estar a la deriva por cerca de medio ciclo estelar nos topamos con una nave desconocida que nos ofreció comida y suministros, fue en ese entonces cuando conocí personalmente a N´astarith. Al principio se presentó ante mí como el gobernante de un mundo distante que estaba en busca de planetas que quisieran comerciar con su raza; le conté mi tragedia y él me dijo que había visto a la armada endoriana con sus propios ojos atacar el planeta Adon usando armas de gran poder destructivo.

Andrea apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas e inclinó la cabeza. Rodrigo volvió la mirada hacia ella, pero su rostro permaneció inmóvil. Sailor Venus, a su vez, sintió un nudo en la garganta y percibió una leve chispa de conexión. ¡Ahora entendía el dolor de Jesús Ferrer!

—Yo estaba tan ansioso de encontrar a los culpables que acepté todas sus palabras como ciertas —siguió el príncipe meganiano—. Estaba tan convencido de que José había sido el autor de la muerte de mi familia que me juré a mí mismo que lo destruiría algún día. Cuando N´astarith por fin nos dejó, él me aseguró que respaldaría cualquier acción que emprendiera, ya que, según sus palabras, lo que más deseaba era la prosperidad de toda la galaxia. Tiempo después, cuando por fin descubrí mi ascendencia meganiana y pude reunirme con mi padre, los embajadores de Abbadón llegaron hasta Megazoar para ofrecernos su alianza. Al principio mi padre la rechazó ya que no la consideraba necesaria para nuestro mundo. Pero cuando algunos delegados de confianza nos informaron que el imperio de Endoria planeaba atacarnos, mi padre reconsideró su decisión y aceptamos la alianza de Abbadón. Cuando la guerra entre Endoria y Megazoar estaba en su mayor apogeo, N´astarith convocó a un armisticio a ambas partes y nos propuso que sí lo ayudábamos a luchar contra una banda de rebeldes que se oponían al bienestar de la galaxia, él a cambio, nos revelaría un plan secreto con el que podríamos enmendar todos los errores cometidos en el pasado.

—El Portal Estelar —murmuró Andrea.

—N´astarith nos dijo que usando los poderes del Portal Estelar era posible reformar el universo como lo conocemos e incluso revivir a los muertos —explicó Jesús mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente—. Debido a esto, tanto mi padre como el gobierno de Megazoar decidieron aceptar el trato y negociamos la paz con el imperio endoriano para combatir a la Alianza Estelar.

—¿Acaso piensa que le creeremos todos esos cuentos de las conspiraciones? —le preguntó el almirante Cariolano—. No diga tonterías, príncipe Ferrer, usted tomó el control del planeta Endoria porque ansiaba poder y, como no lo consiguió, se alejó de José Zeiva para establecerse en el planeta Adon a fin de formar un nuevo imperio.

—Quizás Jesús considera que somos unos retrasados —intervino Rodrigo.

El rey Lazar se puso de pie y pidió silencio con un gesto de su brazo.

—De manera que usted sostiene que N´astarith manipuló la situación para que ustedes depusieran al rey Lux y más tarde se vieran obligados a tomar el poder por la fuerza en Endoria, ¿no es así?

—Así es, majestad, pero la cosa no termina ahí —repuso Jesús—. N´astarith también corrompió a varios delegados del gobierno de Megazoar para que le mintieran a mi padre, diciéndole que los endorianos planeaban atacarnos y así provocar la guerra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te creeremos eso? —inquirió MacDaguett—. Hasta donde sé, tú eres cómplice de ese tal José Zeiva y por lo mismo no tienes ninguna credibilidad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Jesús? —preguntó Andrea, ignorando a MacDaguett.

—Fue gracias a nosotros —intervino Azmoudez para sorpresa del Consejo—. Nuestros servicios de inteligencia nos informaron que algunos de los delegados del gobierno meganiano recibían ordenes de N´astarith. Todo esto lo descubrimos luego de que investigamos la manera en que dichos delegados se habían hecho inmensamente ricos.

El príncipe de Megazoar dirigió una mirada hacia Sailor Venus antes de continuar con sus argumentos. Parecía como sí en realidad tuviera más deseos de convencer a aquella chica que había conocido en Juuban que a los propios miembros del Consejo de Líderes.

—Cómo podrán darse cuenta, miembros del Consejo, N´astarith instigó en uno y otro bando para hacer que lucháramos entre nosotros con el único fin de utilizarnos. Sin embargo existe algo más terrible todavía; durante el tiempo en que estuve aliado con N´astarith escuché el fuerte rumor de que existían ciertos personajes dentro de la Alianza Estelar trabajando para Abbadón. En un principio creía que eso sólo eran rumores, pero ahora estoy plenamente convencido de que entre vosotros existen traidores que conspiran en su contra.

No sólo fue lo peor que podía haber dicho ante el Consejo Aliado, sino que además no lo podía haber expresado de la peor manera. El público estalló en alharaca y vehementes manifestaciones de disentimientos. Delegados y espectadores se pusieron de pie, y los murmullos no tardaron en convertirse en gritos cuyos ecos resonaron en el recinto del salón.

Lazar había enmudecido en su asiento, desconcertado y sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Protesto! —gritó el general MacDaguett, puesto de pie—. ¡Todo esto no son más que tonterías! ¿Dónde están las pruebas de lo que dices?

—¡Orden! —exclamó Akinit—. ¡Orden, señores!

La asamblea fue calmándose y los delegados volvieron a ocupar sus asientos, respondiendo al pedido de Akinit. Sailor Venus vio que el general Rodrigo Carrier había dejado su lugar y se colocaba junto al príncipe Meganiano. Jesús y Rodrigo se miraron el uno al otro, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Majestad, esas acusaciones no tienen ningún fundamento —empezó a decir Rodrigo—. Creo que el príncipe meganiano no sólo quiere engañarnos, sino que también trata de minar la confianza dentro de la Alianza Estelar —hizo una pausa y continuó extendiendo una mano hacia los miembros del Consejo—. Todos sabemos que Uriel y sus generales han insistido una y otra vez en la absurda teoría de que no fue el emperador Francisco quien desató la guerra entre Endoria y Megazoar; de manera que ahora inventaron que sus servicios de inteligencia sabían que algunos delegados del imperio meganiano obedecían las ordenes de N´astarith. Discúlpenme, pero eso me parece una pobre e ilusoria fantasía, un cuento de hadas para justificar a los meganianos y así eximirlos de toda responsabilidad.

—¡No son cuentos de hadas, imbécil! —exclamó Azmoudez con furia.

—¡Orden, por favor! —gritó Akinit nuevamente. Su tono de voz era severo, pero controlado—. General Azmoudez, le pido que se abstenga de utilizar cualquier clase de insultos en esta sesión. No tengo idea de cómo realizan los debates en su mundo, pero aquí en la Alianza no deseamos escuchar ese tipo de expresiones tan deplorables. Quizás le moleste que se lo pida, pero recuerde que no todos los pueblos del universo somos bárbaros.

Azmoudez estaba que echaba chispas, probablemente sí no supiera que estaba ante el Consejo de la Alianza habría empezado a despotricar contra todos los presentes tildándolos de idiotas. Andrea, rápidamente, buscó los ojos de Azmoudez con la mirada y le hizo un gesto para que se serenara, aunque aquel desplante de ira ya le había restado simpatía al general Unixiano ante los miembros del Consejo y perjudicaba aún más la poca credibilidad de Jesús Ferrer. Rodrigo Carrier se había dado cuenta de eso y lo disfrutaba enormemente.

—Como podrá darse cuenta, majestad —repuso el comandante Carrier—. Azmoudez sabe que lo que está diciendo son puras mentiras y por eso reacciona de esta manera tan hostil. Es evidente que Jesús Ferrer únicamente trata de confundirnos para que así desconfiemos unos de otros y con eso darle la ventaja a N´astarith.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso —intervino Andrea para sorpresa de todos, pero especialmente de Jesús Ferrer y Rodrigo Carrier—. Todos aquí sabemos que los emisarios de Abbadón corrompieron a los nobles de la corte real de Endoria para provocar la caída del rey Lux. Sí han hecho esto en otros mundos, ¿por qué entonces no creer que también lo hicieron en Megazoar? A mí eso no me parece tan descabellado.

—Jesús Ferrer es un aliado de N´astarith —insistió Rodrigo con indignación.

—¡Era un aliado de N´astarith! —le corrigió Azmoudez, centrando la atención una vez más—. Jesús Ferrer les salvó la vida a la reina Andrea, a ese tipo llamado Asiont y a nosotros. Él se volvió contra los guerreros de N´astarith y gracias a eso logramos obtener una de las gemas estelares.

Akinit se volvió hacia el rey Lazar y alzó ambas cejas. El debate se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido y, por ahora, lo mejor era que los miembros del Consejo Aliado se reunieran a puertas cerradas para debatir sin interrupciones.

Finalmente Lazar alzó una mano, anunciando el final de la sesión.

—Muy bien, ahora el Consejo Aliado debatirá la acción a seguir, príncipe Ferrer, y tenga por seguro que analizaremos bien sus argumentos, así como todo lo que se ha dicho en esta sesión.

Jesús asintió sombríamente y cerró los ojos.

—Me parece bien, majestad.

Una vez que abandonaron el espacio trans-warp, los pilotos del _Águila Real 32_ se dirigieron hacia la astronave insignia de la flota aliada, la cual iba llenando el ventanal a medida que se iban aproximando a ella. Los Caballeros Celestiales y sus aliados estaban en el puente de mando, examinando todo.

—Esto es impresionante, ¿no creen, amigos? —murmuró Shun, sin dirigirse a nadie.

Seiya señaló la astronave _Churubusco_.

—¿Es ahí a donde vamos? —preguntó.

—Así es, Seiya —dijo Lance, volviendo la mirada hacia el Santo—. En esa nave se encuentra la base de operaciones de toda la Alianza Estelar. Cómo podrán darse cuenta por todas las naves que se ven en el espacio, estamos preparando un ataque contra las fuerzas de Abbadón.

—Deber haber millares —observó Shiryu.

Luego de identificarse, los pilotos iniciaron la trayectoria hacia uno de los muelles de la gigantesca nave. Unos momentos bastaron para que la nave penetrara en un el hangar 456-TX hacia una plataforma vacía. El _Águila Real 32_ aterrizó sin problemas y quedó suspendida sobre sus soportes de descenso.

Mientras Lance conducía a Saori y a Leona fuera del puente de mando, Casiopea recordó la manera tan abrupta en que ella y la princesa de Papunika había abandonado la _Churubusco_ y se preguntó mentalmente sí aún Cariolano estaría molesto por eso. "Bueno —pensó—. Sí no me dice nada es porqué quizás ya se le olvidó. ¿Se habrá enterado Saulo de todo? Sinceramente espero que no, de lo contrario mejor me voy preparando para uno de sus largos y aburridos sermones".

Eclipse se giró hacia los Santos dorados para invitarlos a salir del _Águila Real 32_.

—Una vez que los presentemos ante el Consejo los llevaré a un lugar donde se vive muy bien el reventón por las noches —Se acercó al Santo de Leo y le dio un suave codazo en el estómago mientras le hablaba en secreto—. Ahí sirven unas bebidas que los harán olvidarse de que estamos en guerra y las camareras presentan un espectáculo emocionante.

—Eh, claro que sí —murmuró Aioria—. Estoy seguro de que será un ambiente refinado y lleno de buenas costumbres.

__

Espacio cercano a Génesis.

El instinto de Karmatrón tomó la iniciativa. Antes de que sus contrincantes pudieran reaccionar, el Guerrero Kundalini extendió un puño hacia delante y lanzó poderosas ondas de choque contra el cuerpo de Osiris. La nave-robot se sacudió por el impacto y salió despedida algunos metros hacia atrás mientras toda la tripulación se bamboleaba violentamente de un lado a otro.

—¡¡Ataquen!! —gritó Jasanth con todas sus fuerzas.

A una velocidad increíble, Osiris se abalanzó sobre Karmatrón, le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro y luego le disparó un par de rayos ópticos que hicieron blanco en su pecho. Para finalizar el trabajo, Jasanth hizo que el robot juntara ambas manos y luego descargara un potente golpe sobre el cuerpo de su odiado adversario a fin de provocarle un daño serio. Esta vez fue Karmatrón quien salió volando sin control hacia el infinito.

Pero aún antes de que los endorianos pudieran cantar victoria, el Kundalini logró reponerse de los golpes y detuvo su vuelo en medio de la nada. El almirante Jasanth no podía dar crédito a lo que veía; a pesar de todos los ataques recibidos, Karmatrón todavía tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando con Osiris, aunque era aún más sorprendente que su cuerpo no tuviera ni una sola herida.

En tanto, Karmatrón, deseoso de terminar con aquella batalla, se lanzó directamente sobre Osiris, esquivó un disparo óptico de éste y luego lo hizo retroceder con una rápida descarga de puñetazos. Finalmente, el Kundalini desenvainó su poderoso sable del poder y se acercó al robot endoriano para concluir el trabajo. Sin darles tiempo a Jasanth o a sus hombres para que pudieran contraatacar o al menos escapar, Karmatrón atajó el cuerpo de Osiris con una serie de rápidos mandobles hasta que el robot dejó de moverse.

—¡¡Kiiaii!!

En la cabina de control, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todas partes. Uno de los técnicos echó una ojeada a su monitor y, muy a su pesar, confirmó que el último ataque del Guerrero Kundalini había dañado el reactor principal. Totalmente pálido, Jasanth abrió los ojos de par en par cuando comprendió lo que aquellos daños implicaban.

—¡¡Salgan de... .

Hubo un relámpago y acabó todo. En cuestión de segundos, Osiris explotó en mil pedazos junto con Jasanth y los setecientos treinta endorianos que lo controlaban desde su interior, formando largos arcos en el espacio.

_Destructor Edoriano Juris-Alfa._

En la astronave insignia endoriana, Kali había visto por el ventanal del puente de mando como Osiris acababa de ser derrotado por Karmatrón y la manera en que los Tranformables y los Thuderbolts del _Megaroad-01_ hacían pedazos a los cazas endorianos. La situación se estaba volviendo peligrosamente adversa y, de no hacer algo pronto para remediarla, quizás hasta la recuperación de la gema estelar estaría en riesgo.

La Khan de la Destrucción iba a dar nuevas ordenes cuando, de pronto, descubrió que la nave Tao volaba rápidamente hacia el planeta Génesis llevando en su interior las presencias de Saulo, Lis-ek, Areth y Uller, los mismos oponentes a quienes se había enfrentado anteriormente.

—Avisen al comandante Zeiva de que el enemigo se acerca su posición —ordenó a los técnicos—. Preparen un transporte inmediatamente para llevarme al planeta donde se encuentra la gema —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Tengo que saludar a unos viejos conocidos.

Aprovechado su extraordinaria velocidad y capacidad para maniobrar, Estelaris finalmente logró acercarse lo suficiente a uno de los destructores endorianos para clavar sus poderosas garras en el casco. Con unos cuantos golpes, el Guerrero Estelar por fin logró abrir un boquete en la estructura de la nave lo suficientemente grande como para infiltrarse en su interior; sólo que lo que no estaba en sus planes era que Black conduciría su Battroid detrás de él.

—¿Es una fiesta privada, amigo? —le preguntó al Transformable apenas su Battroid puso un pie dentro de la nave enemiga—. ¿O cualquier puede asistir?

Estelaris se volvió hacia él con las garras listas para despedazarlo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Creí que eras el enemigo.

—Bueno, vi lo que hacías y decidí entrar para ayudarte.

—Mmm, de acuerdo —asintió el robot zuyua—. Sígueme e iremos hasta los generadores de la nave, espero que seas rápido porque una vez que los destruyamos todo esto volara en pedazos.

El _Lightning _cambió a la modalidad Gerwalk ante la mirada escrutadora de Estelaris.

—Mi tercer nombre es rapidez, ojón.

—Y el mío es Estelaris —murmuró el Transformable antes de volverse—. ¡Vamos!

Volando con extrema rapidez, Estelaris y Black cruzaron como rayos un largo pasillo que conducía a la sala de los generadores. En el camino fueron atacados por los soldados endorianos y algunos sistemas de defensa, pero los mísiles del _Lightning_ de Black y los disparos láser de Estelaris fueron más que suficientes para hacerse cargo de la situación.

Finalmente, los dos combatientes consiguieron llegar hasta a la sala de los generadores en donde Estelaris utilizó sus afiladas garras para destrozar las puertas y abrirse camino. Una vez dentro, el Guerrero Estelar disparó un fino rayo láser contra el generador de poder con su único ojo en tanto que Black hizo lo suyo con una andanada de mísiles. Los ataques alcanzaron su blanco y el reactor de la nave estalló con una atronadora explosión que hizo que Black volviera la vista momentáneamente en otra dirección.

Una vez alcanzado su propósito, Estelaris y el Lightning se dieron la media vuelta y salieron disparados a toda velocidad mientras una cadena de explosiones iba expandiéndose por todas partes. Cuando iban a medio camino, Black cambió de modalidad nuevamente para convertir su Gerwalk en avión.

—¡El último es vieja! —gritó Black mientras le imprimía más velocidad a su nave.

Como un solo individuo, los dos consiguieron abandonar la nave enemiga por el mismo agujero por donde había entrado a la vez que lanzaban gritos de júbilo. El destructor endoriano, en tanto, comenzó a estallar desde dentro hasta que toda la estructura fue consumida por una brillante bola de luz.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Titán—. ¡Estelaris y una de esas naves lo lograron!

—Perfecto —convino Hiroshi desde su Battroid—. Ahora sí le van a dar a Black ese ascenso que tanto quería.

_Continuará... ._


	65. EL DOLOR DE SAULO LA UNIÓN HACE LA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXIV

EL DOLOR DE SAULO; LA UNIÓN HACE LA FUERZA

_Megaroad-01_

Emily revisó los controles del tablero una vez más, y descubrió que por fin la energía del arma principal estaba a su máximo nivel. A un costado de ella, una técnica comenzó a transmitir instrucciones a los _Lightnings_ para que se alejaran del destructor endoriano que había sido seleccionado como blanco.

—Arma principal lista para disparar —anunció Emily, volviendo el rostro para contemplar la figura de la almirante Misa Ichijo, detrás de ella.

—¿Qué hay sobre nuestros combatientes, Emily?

—Ya han sido advertidos, almirante, todos los _Lightnings_ se han alejado del área de disparo al igual que esos robots que nos están ayudando.

—En ese caso abran fuego de inmediato —ordenó Misa luego de mirar el rostro de su esposo.

En el acto, Emily presionó el botón de disparo.

Una potente descarga de energía salió a toda velocidad de la astronave terrícola y avanzó por el espacio. El disparo embistió al segundo destructor endoriano directamente en el frente, provocando una violenta explosión que lo destruyó por completo mientras los cazas enemigos trataban de escabullirse.

A unos kilómetros de distancia, Black, Hiroshi y los Transformables contemplaron con lujo de detalles como la nave enemiga había desaparecido en una inmensa nube de llamas láser y fragmentos metálicos.

—Bueno, con eso ya nos ahorraron el trabajo —comentó Magneto.

—Tal vez, robot —dijo Hiroshi desde su Battroid—. Pero aún quedan esas enormes naves en forma de platillo. Tengo la impresión de que nos van a dar muchos problemas.

—Eh, me llamo Magneto.

—_Whatever_ (Cómo sea).

_Planeta Génesis._

José Zeiva y Liria volaban a toda velocidad por encima de un valle en dirección hacia una cordillera de montañas, siguiendo las indicaciones de sus rastreadores. Atrás de ellos, un escuadrón de shadow troopers fuertemente armados los iban siguiendo de cerca. El grupo estuvo volando por algunos minutos hasta que, finalmente, descendieron cerca de una montaña en un área completamente deshabitada y alejada de la colonia fundada por los tripulantes del _Megaroad-01_.

—De acuerdo con el escáner visual la gema está muy cerca de aquí —murmuró José.

Liria se apresuró a despachar a sus soldados para que buscaran la gema estelar cuanto antes. No tenía idea del por qué, pero en esos momentos se sentía nostálgica y deseaba terminar la misión lo más pronto posible. Mientras los Shadow Troopers revisaban hasta la última roca en un área de siete kilómetros, la Khan de la Naturaleza dirigió su mirada al cielo para contemplarlo en silencio. Gracias a la atmósfera del planeta era imposible ver la batalla que se estaba librando en el espacio, pero aún así, ella sabía que muchas personas estaban muriendo en esos momentos.

—¿Qué es lo que miras, Liria? —le preguntó José de pronto.

La Khan imperial volvió el rostro hacia el terrestre.

—Dime, José, ¿alguna vez has dudado sobre lo que hacemos?

—¿Dudado? —José alzó una ceja con incertidumbre.

—Quiero decir, reflexionar sobre sí lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto.

El comandante frunció una sonrisa sombría; el reflexionar sobre sus actos era una costumbre que practicaba constantemente. Desde que se había unido al imperio de Abbadón, José dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a meditar sobre el inesperado curso que había tomado su vida y las acciones que emprendía en cada nueva aventura.

—A veces pienso un poco en ese tipo de cosas, ¿por qué?

Liria se miró la punta de las botas.

—Es que yo ya no estoy tan segura de que lo que estemos haciendo sea lo mejor.

—No creo que a N´astarith le agradara escuchar eso.

—Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tus dudas? —preguntó José.

—La guerra —contestó ella con voz suave—. Cuando me uní al emperador lo hice porque creía que él traería la paz y el bienestar a toda la galaxia. Pero en vez de eso sólo hemos tenido más enfrentamientos y más batallas. Sé que con la ayuda del Portal Estelar, N´astartith podrá reparar todos los errores que hayamos cometido, pero ¿realmente podemos justificar lo que hacemos sólo porque al final lo corregiremos?

—¿Detestas las guerras, Liria?

—Sí, José, lo que más anhelo es poder vivir en paz. Estoy harta de luchar contra la Alianza Estelar, harta de hacer sufrir a los demás y harta de ver a tanta gente morir a mí alrededor.

José no supo ni que decir en ese momento. Ciertamente, era extraño escuchar a una guerrera Khan hablar de esa manera, aunque la verdad no era difícil entenderla. A pesar de que él no se atrevía a manifestarlo tan abiertamente como Liria, lo cierto era que el terrícola también estaba cansado de las guerras y de luchar constantemente. En el fondo ansiaba poder vivir lejos de la destrucción y de tantas batallas sin sentido.

—Tal vez te parezca absurdo, pero yo también estoy cansado de todo esto —admitió mientras la Khan alzaba la mirada hacia él—. Cuando los nobles me ofrecieron el trono del planeta Endoria, creí que cuando tuviera el poder podría hacer que las cosas cambiaran para mejorar. Imagine que siendo emperador me había transformado en una persona mucho mejor, pero la verdad es que eso no fue así. El poder por sí solo no vuelve mejores a las personas, al contrario, creo que hasta puede volverlas aún peor.

—Jamás imaginé que pensaras de esa manera —confesó Liria un tanto sorprendida.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué te cuento estas cosas.

La Khan sonrió levemente. Era gracioso la manera en que sucedían las cosas. Ella creía que tal vez era la única en todo el imperio que pensaba de esa manera y ahora descubría que no era así. Tal vez incluso otros pensaran de la misma forma, sólo que quizás no se atrevían a decirlo por temor al rechazo de los demás. Liria estaba por decir algo más cuando, de repente, uno de sus soldados encontró la gema estelar.

—La tengo, comandante.

José se dirigió hacia el soldado casi de inmediato, olvidándose por un momento de la conversación. El Shadow Trooper depositó la gema en las manos del comandante Zeiva y éste, lleno de júbilo, la miró minuciosamente. Liria dio un suspiro de resignación; había llegado la hora de volver a la realidad.

—Debemos regresar a la nave.

De repente, el escáner visual de la guerra Khan emitió una señal de alerta seguida por un mensaje de Kali en donde le comunicaba que el enemigo había destruido dos naves endorianas y provocado la muerte del capitán Jasanth.

—¿Qué ocurre, Liria? —le inquirió José Zeiva, volviendo la vista hacia ella.

—Jasanth está muerto y Osiris destruido —informó la Khan—. Parece que el enemigo recibió ayuda de una nave de la Alianza Estelar y de un grupo de robots guerreros conocidos como los Transformables.

—¡¡Qué cosas has dicho?!

—¡¡Lo que escuchaste, usurpador!!

José levantó la mirada hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquel grito y descubrió al príncipe Saulo de Endoria parado sobre un peñasco. Sorpresivamente, Molécula, Uller y Areth aparecieron por atrás de los Shadow Troopers.

—¡No se saldrán con la suya, malvados! —advirtió Molécula.

Liria se giró hacia los Guerreros Kundalini y entornó la mirada mientras el escáner visual registraba sus niveles de ataque. Los Shadow Troopers, en tanto, alzaron las armas y se prepararon para atacar a sus enemigos. Al ver esto, Uller, Areth y Molécula cerraron sus puños en espera de que alguno de ellos decidiera abrir fuego.

—El mismísimo Saulo en persona —murmuró José en un tono casi solemne—. Me creerás que había escuchado mucho sobre ti, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verte cara a cara, muchacho. Eres toda una _leyenda_.

—Asesino —dijo el endoriano—. Tú y esa maldita rata de Jesús Ferrer mataron a mi padre y por eso les haré pagar como no tienes idea. Gracias a ustedes y a N´astarith mi pueblo vive en la más horrible pesadilla desde hace más de veinte ciclos estelares.

José apretó los puños y desplegó su aura.

—Eres un muchacho inmaduro, lo único que haces es revivir el pasado continuamente. Sí estás tan preocupado por la vida de tu padre, entonces ayúdanos a recuperar las gemas estelares de los Titanes. Con ellas y el Portal Estelar regresaremos a la vida al rey Lux y a todos lo que murieron durante las guerras. Date cuenta de que esa es la única manera de arreglar todo lo que está mal.

—Eres tan estúpido como Jesús —replicó Saulo con furia—. Ustedes no son dioses para determinar quién puede vivir y quién no. Lo que hacen no tiene nombre, pero yo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a cegar ninguna vida.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Saulo hizo arder su aura con todas sus fuerzas y voló directamente contra José Zeiva en un ataque directo. Algunos de los soldados dispararon sus armas en un intento por detenerlo, pero el príncipe de Endoria los derribó a todos con una rápida embestida.

Al mismo tiempo, los demás Shadow Troopers se dispusieron a usar sus desintegradores contra los Kundalini y Areth. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer un disparo, la Molécula transformó las armas en agua, Areth usó su velocidad para golpear a algunos y, finalmente, Uller congeló a los que aún quedaban en pie. En cuestión de segundos, todos los soldados imperiales habían quedado fuera de combate a excepción de aquel sostenía la gema.

Liria estaba impresionada; las habilidades de la Molécula para transmutar la materia eran verdaderamente asombrosas. Quizás la Kundalini no podía moverse tan rápida como un Caballero Celestial o un Khan, pero sí podía cambiar la estructura molecular de cualquier objeto entonces era una enemiga de cuidado.

—Entiendo —murmuró la guerrera imperial mientras los Kundalini y Areth la rodeaban—. Ustedes fueron quienes se enfrentaron a Kali, Tiamat y Sepultura en el otro universo. Eso significa que ese individuo llamado Karmatrón o Zacek también se encuentra por aquí.

—Veo que estás bien informada —comentó Uller en tono irónico.

—Son gajes del oficio, hombre de hielo. —La Khan sonrió—. Será mejor que se den por vencidos, en estos momentos Kali también se dirige hacia este planeta junto con una legión de nuestras mejores tropas.

Areth le lanzó una mirada de furia.

—Olvídalo, no nos iremos sin esa gema estelar.

Entretanto, Saulo recogió su puño derecho y se dispuso a golpear a José Zeiva con toda su rabia. El terrestre, por su parte, sabía que su rival estaba completamente furioso, de manera que decidió usar ese factor a su favor. Moviéndose en el último instante, José desapareció del camino de Saulo como una mancha borrosa justo a tiempo para esquivar su puñetazo. El príncipe endoriano se dio cuenta de la maniobra y, tras desaparecer de igual forma, decidió ir tras él. Durante los siguientes segundos ambos adversarios se movieron zigzagueando de un lado para otro con una gran velocidad.

Finalmente, Saulo consiguió sorprender a José Zeiva y reapareció justo frente a él en medio del cielo. Antes de que el terrícola pudiera huir, Saulo le descargó una cascada de puñetazos obligándolo a cubrirse con los brazos y a retroceder. José estaba anonadado con el poder y la habilidad de su antagonista, pero aun así, estaba seguro de que todavía no se había dicho la última palabra.

__

Palacio de Céfiro.

Adnalo miró a Hikaru fijamente y abrió la boca para lanzarle un sopló de aire congelante. La Guerrera Mágica, consciente de lo que le podía pasar sí el aire frío la tocaba, dio un rápido salto en el aire para tratar de ponerse a salvo; sin embargo lo que ella no esperaba era que el ataque de la Khan de los Hielos lograría alcanzarla en la rodilla derecha.

Hikaru se estremeció de dolor mientras su pierna se iba recubriendo con una capa de hielo. Dejando escapar un agudo alarido de sufrimiento, la Guerrera Mágica soltó su espada y cayó irremediablemente al suelo mientras Umi y Fuu gritaban fuertemente su nombre. Adnalo sonrió triunfalmente.

—No tiene caso continuar peleando —dijo la Khan de los Hielos, mientras caminaba hacia Hikaru—. Lo único que lograrás es sufrir inútilmente por más tiempo, linda, ¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar de detenernos?

La Guerrera Mágica se sujetó la pierna derecha y volvió el rostro hacia Adnalo.

—No importa lo que me pase —murmuró—. Este mundo representa mucho para nosotras y no lo abandonaremos.

Adnalo alzó los ojos al cielo cómo dándose por vencida. Por más que lo intentaba no había forma de convencer a aquella mocosa obcecada, quizás lo mejor sería acabar con ella de una buena vez.

—Déjala ya, Adnalo —dijo Odrare de pronto—. Es una pobre idealista que espera que ocurra un milagro en el último momento. Es gracioso ver cómo algunas personas insisten en mantener la fe cuando es evidente que todo está perdido.

—Tú dices eso porque eres un insensible —murmuró Ferio mientras trataba de levantarse—. Solamente estaremos derrotados en el momento en que nos demos por vencidos, y ese momento nunca llegará, Odrare.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he visto a guerreros mucho más fuertes y poderosos que ustedes rogar por sus vidas, chico? —respondió Odrare con insolencia—. No importa cuanta fe puedas tener, Ferio, lo cierto es que ustedes están vencidos. Su tiempo de vida es sólo cuestión de que yo decida terminarlo.

En ese momento, Blastar emergió del castillo de Céfiro llevando consigo una de las gemas estelares de los Titanes. La misión finalmente había concluido en éxito.

—He encontrado la gema, mi señor.

—¿En dónde estaba, Blastar? —preguntó Malabock mientras el biodroide le entregaba la piedra en sus manos con cuidado—. ¿Acaso la tenían escondida en alguna parte?

—No, mi señor, la gema se encontraba en una de las estatuas que hay dentro del castillo. Aparentemente estos sujetos no tenían idea de su gran importancia.

Adanlo se volvió hacia Blastar para felicitarlo.

—Buen trabajo, papi, como recompensa te dejaré matar a esta mocosa necia.

El biodroide asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia donde estaba Hikaru a la vez que Odrare y Malabock sonreían con complicidad. La Guerrera Mágica, a su vez, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio al imponente guerrero metálico levantar una mano hacia ella.

—Secuencia de destrucción se inicia.

—¡Hikaru! —exclamó Umi con fuerza.

Al ver la escena, Guru Clef, Umi, Lafarga, Ferio y Lantis trataron de ir en ayuda de su amiga, pero todos estaban demasiados débiles como para hacer algo. Presea y Caldina, por su parte, se volvieron inmediatamente hacia Hikaru para ir en su ayuda, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse algunos soldados imperiales las encañonaron con sus desintegradores.

—¡Que tontería! —exclamó Blastar—. ¡Orgánicos tontos! ¡Nadie puede vencernos!

Hikaru bajó la cabeza y apretó los párpados en espera del golpe final.

Las puntas en los dedos de la mano del biodroide se iluminaron levemente, anunciando el disparo que terminaría con la vida de la Guerrera Mágica. Blastar estaba a punto de disparar cuando, sorpresivamente, una esfera de luz rasgó el aire y golpeó su mano, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —exclamó Malabock con sorpresa.

—¡¡Alto ahí!!

Los defensores de Cefiro, perplejos e intrigados, llevaron sus miradas hacia la entrada de los jardines del palacio y descubrieron a un grupo de individuos que nunca habían visto antes. Se trataba de Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Marine, Tuxedo Kamen, Asiont y Uriel, quienes finalmente habían llegado a Céfiro para tratar de detener a los emisarios del Imperio.

—No sé que está pasando aquí, pero parece algo malo —continuó Sailor Moon con determinación—. ¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia!

Uriel, totalmente desconcertado con las extrañas declaraciones de Sailor Moon, se acercó un poco a Asiont para susurrarle en tanto que la líder de las Sailor Senshi continuaba hablando y balanceándose de un lado a otro sin parar.

—Oye, ¿pero de qué diablos está hablando?

—Lo ignoro, quizás se trata de alguna especie de ritual sagrado —teorizó Asiont no muy seguro de lo que decía.

—¡¡Soy Sailor Moon y los castigaré en el nombre de la luna!!

Odrare, Malabock y Adnalo se miraron entre sí una vez que Sailor Moon terminó de hablar, desconcertados.

—Y yo que creía que Hikaru y sus amigas eran ridículas —comentó el Khan del Minotauro—. Esta tal Sailor Moon ya raya en la completa locura.

—Pues yo creo que son formidables —disintió Adnalo para sorpresa de Odrare—. Su presentación es excelente, jamás había visto que alguien hiciera algo igual.

—¿Quiénes son esas niñas tontas que osan desafiarnos? —inquirió Malabock, alzando una ceja—. ¿Más Guerreras Mágicas acaso?

—Deben ser los emisarios de la Alianza Estelar, mi señor —sugirió Blastar.

El hechicero se acarició la barbilla levemente.

—Tienes razón, Blastar, aunque no entiendo cómo fue que lograron llegar hasta aquí sí nuestros espías ya nos habían dicho la manera en que lograban seguir nuestro rastro.

Uriel, ansioso por derrotar a los guerreros imperiales presentes en Céfiro, dio un rápido paso al frente y alargó un brazo para señalarlos.

—Más les vale que nos entreguen la gema estelar, miserables.

—Vete al diablo, idiota —replicó Odrare con furia—. Lo único que te daré será una fuerte patada en el trasero. Será mejor que todos ustedes se larguen de aquí, conjunto de payasos, o de lo contrario los aniquilaré en tres patadas.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, cornudo —exclamó el líder de Unix, desafiante.

—No voy a ensuciarme las manos contigo, escoria. —El Khan del Minotauro se cruzó de brazos—. Ya estoy harto de luchar por el momento, así que les dejó a Blastar para que se diviertan un poco jugando con él.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó Sailor Jupiter—. ¡No los dejaremos escapar!

Odrare arqueó una ceja a Malabock y luego dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—¡Ja! Hablas como sí tuvieras los poderes para impedirlo, niña impertinente.

—Eso ya lo veremos —repuso Sailor Mars con el entrecejo fruncido, alzando los brazos para atacar mientras su cabello negro se balanceaba en el aire—. No será tan sencillo como piensas.

El Khan del Minotauro volvió a sonreír con desprecio. Las chicas que lo desafiaban tal vez tenían el mismo nivel de pelea que Hikaru y sus amigas, pero aun así, sentía que podían darle serios problemas, sobre todo la llamada Sailor Moon.

—Una chica valiente —murmuró Malabock con la vista puesta sobre Sailor Mars—. O mejor dicho imprudente. Quienquiera que se tope con los guerreros de Abbadón no vive para contarlo. —Guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y luego bajó la cabeza levemente—. Son sólo unas chiquillas tontas.

—Oigan, esperen un momento —dijo Asiont, centrando la atención—. Sí creen que vamos a dejar que se lleven esa gema están muy equivocados. Entréguenosla ahora mismo.

Odrare llevó la vista hacia el Caballero Celestial.

—¿Con qué tú eres Asiont, eh? —El Khan entornó la mirada y sonrió levemente—. De manera que tú eres quien logró derrotar a ese torpe de Sepultura y luchar con Eneri. Es una sorpresa conocerte, aunque debo admitir que eres más bajo de lo que imagine.

El Caballero Celestial alzó una ceja con extrañes.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Es muy simple, muchacho —respondió el imperial—. El emperador N´astarith logró rescatar a Eneri, Suzú y Liria de los universos a donde Jesús Ferrer las había enviado con sus poderes. Ellas nos contaron todo lo que pasó en ese lugar llamado Juuban y también mencionaron la existencia de las Sailor Senshi.

—De forma que lo saben todo —dijo Sailor Mars.

Odrare soltó una risita.

—Así es, Sailor Mars, nosotros sabemos todo sobre ustedes.

—¿Las Sailor Senshi? —murmuró Gurú Clef por su lado.

Hikaru volvió la mirada hacia sus amigas como sí éstas fueran capaces de explicarle la presencia de aquellos desconocidos en el reino de Céfiro. Jamás había escuchado que Guru Clef o Ferio les mencionaran algo sobre las Sailor Senshi. ¿Acaso ellas también eran ajenas a Céfiro?

Sailor Uranus frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza. Ahora que sabía que los guerreros imperiales conocían todo sobre las Inner Senshi, no podía permitir que éstas se arriesgaran a la ligera. Acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa se adelantó al grupo dispuesta a desafiar ella sola al Khan del Minotauro.

—Tal vez sepas todo sobre mis amigas, pero no sabes nada sobre mí.

—¿Qué hay que saber sobre ti? Eres solamente una chica —se burló Odrare con una sonrisa—. Tal vez no tenga datos sobre ti, jovencita, pero por tu vestimenta es obvio que también eres una Sailor Senshi y por lo mismo no debes ser muy diferente a tus amigas.

—Al menos a mí no me conocen todavía —murmuró Uriel con vehemencia.

—Te equivocas, aficionado —intervino Adnalo—. También conocemos todo sobre ti, regente del planeta Unix. Eres un mediocre que jamás ha participado en una verdadera batalla. Tú no eres un rival de peso para nosotros, Uriel, aunque tu nivel de ataque sea de 8,000,000 de unidades.

Odrare, a su vez, giró su rostro hacia Malabock.

—Blastar no podrá solo contra todos ellos, ayúdalo un poco.

El oscuro hechicero asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia las Sailor Senshi con una expresión siniestra en su rostro. Tras sonreírles maléficamente, Malabock levantó sus manos al cielo y cerró los ojos como sí estuviera concentrándose.

—Levántense, levántense.

Sailor Moon, algo desconcertada, llevó su mirada de un lado a otro.

—¿Eh? Ay, ese mago debe ser ciego —comentó de buena gana—. Nosotras ya nos encontramos de pie.

—Chicas, siento una poderosa energía maligna alrededor de nosotras.

—Ay, Sailor Mars, eso tampoco es nada nuevo —dijo Sailor Moon como restándole importancia al asunto—. Lo raro sería que sintieras una energía benigna cerca de nosotras.

Sailor Mars se quedó mirando a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos. Sailor Moon intentó fruncir una sonrisa.

De pronto, los árboles del jardín comenzaron a estremecerse violentamente. Guru Clef, extrañado por lo que ocurría, alzó ambas cejas y fijo la vista en uno de los árboles más viejos del jardín. Seguramente Malabock había usado alguno de sus hechizos para tomar el control de todos los árboles que habían alrededor del palacio.

En ese momento el árbol que Guru Clef estaba mirando comenzó a sufrir una transformación; dos de las ramas más grandes se convirtieron en brazos y un rostro maligno apareció sobre la corteza. Moviéndose con fuerza, el árbol por fin consiguió sacar sus raíces de la tierra y comenzó a desplazarse hacia las Sailor Senshi en forma amenazante. Instantes después, otros árboles hicieron los mismo.

—¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Que horror!! —gritó Sailor Moon con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico—. ¡¡Los árboles!!

Malabock colocó ambas manos en su cintura y rió.

—Estos árboles se encargarán de destruirlas, niñas bobas.

En ese instante, Uriel desplegó su aura y se arrojó ferozmente contra el hechicero.

—A mí no me detendrás con unos simples árboles, mago de quinta.

Sin embargo, antes de que el unixiano pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a Malabock, un rayo láser disparado por Blastar le dio de lleno en el rostro y lo derribó por los suelos. Al ver lo sucedido, el hechicero soltó una histérica carcajada.

—¿Olvidas lo que Odrare dijo, tonto? Blastar se quedara a jugar con ustedes.

Uriel levantó su rostro del suelo y arrojó una mirada de furia contra el hechicero.

_"Maldición"_, pensó. _"Como ese Blastar es un robot no pude percibir el momento en el que iba a atacarme"_.

Sailor Jupiter, a su vez, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a atacar a los engendros de Malabock. Utilizando su _Sparkling Wide Pressure_ derrotó a uno de los árboles monstruosos, pero otros dos se apresuraron a tomar el lugar de su compañero para hacer frente a la Inner Senshi.

—¡¡Rayos!! —exclamó Jupiter con furia—. ¡Son demasiados!

Asiont lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia donde estaban Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Marina, Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Neptune. Las cuatro chicas y el novio de Sailor Moon estaban enfrentándose a un grupo de árboles monstruo con sus poderes. El Celestial pensó que quizás sería buena idea ir en su ayuda y acabar con los árboles, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo; él quería derrotar a los Khans, hacerlos sufrir por todo lo que habían hecho.

Usando la fuerza de su aura, Asiont voló a toda velocidad contra Odrare para atacarlo. Tal vez sí lograba tomarlo por sorpresa lograría hacerle algo más que una simple herida; lleno de furia cerró su puño derecho y lanzó una veloz ráfaga de aire congelado contra el Khan del Minotauro.

Odrare, a su vez, desplegó su aura y recibió el ataque del Celestial por completo. Durante unos instantes, el aire frío que salía del puño de Asiont envolvió completamente al guerrero imperial sin provocarle ninguna molestia. La energía del aura de Odrare lo estaba protegiendo contra la técnica del guerrero de la Alianza Estelar. Tras ver que su aire frío no estaba haciendo mella en el Khan, Asiont detuvo su ataque.

—No de nuevo —murmuró Asiont muy a su pesar—. Mis ataques no sirven contra él ¿acaso será un Kha Khan?

El Khan del Minotauro hizo desaparecer su aura y sonrió macabramente.

—Aunque has aprendido a controlar el aureus es evidente que aún no entiendes que, para dominarlo a la perfección, antes necesitas de un elevado nivel de concentración mental. ¿Qué creías, muchacho? ¿Qué sólo bastaba conque el aureus invadiera tu cuerpo para que te volvieras totalmente invencible?

Asiont retrocedió un paso y sus ojos temblaron.

—Aquí no se trata solamente de manejar energía —siguió el Khan—. Hasta un idiota puede manipular la energía en su beneficio, pero usar el aureus es algo totalmente diferente.

—Guarda tus palabras para ti, maldito —renegó Asiont—. No creo que tú o cualquiera de los otros Khans tengan una elevada concentración mental como presumes. Ustedes son ambiciosos a más no poder.

—Que tonto eres, Asiont —se mofó Adnalo—. El hecho de que seamos ambiciosos como tú nos llamas, no implica que no podamos tener concentración mental. Nosotros estamos conscientes de nuestras emociones, sólo que a la hora de luchar las usamos en nuestro provecho.

Asiont experimentó una mezcla de rabia y desconcierto. Más que el hecho de verse superado en poder, le irritaba que los Khans se pusieran a darle lecciones sobre cómo usar el aureus. A su juicio los guerreros imperiales no podían tener el nivel de concentración mental del que se jactaban tan abiertamente, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que ellos usaban el poder de una manera que él aún no lograba.

_"Aunque ellos digan que no sé manejar bien el poder, lo cierto es que pude derrotar a Sepultura anteriormente"_, pensó. "_Quizás solamente tratan de amedrentarme con sus mentiras para que no los ataque. No. Tal vez no sea eso. Cuando me enfrenté con Eneri en Juuban no pude ganarle y ella me dijo que eso se debía a que yo aún no había aprendido a dominar el aureus como los guerreros Kha-Khan lo hacen"_.

—Puedo sentir un gran odio dentro de ti, Asiont —dijo Odrare de pronto—. Canalízalo y hazlo tu fortaleza, únete a él. No lo reprimas, al contrario, déjalo fluir por todo tu ser.

—¡¡Guarda silencio!! —rugió Asiont mientras el Khan le sonreía—. No sabes de lo que hablas, infeliz. —A continuación formó una _Sha-Ma-Sha_ entre sus manos—. Les demostré que yo puedo acabar con todos ustedes.

El escáner visual de Odrare se activó.

—Vaya, Asiont, tu nivel de ataque llegó hasta las 4,700,000 unidades de fuerza en un momento gracias a tu ira. Ahora no me extraña que hayas podido derrotar a Sepultura con anterioridad.

El Caballero Celestial giró sus manos hacia delante. Una esfera de luz brillante salió disparada hacia el Khan del Minotauro, que permanecía parado con los brazos colgando a ambos costados, y dio en el blanco, estalló con una atronadora explosión... No obstante, Odrare se mantuvo de pie como sí nada.

—No puede ser cierto, no de nuevo —murmuró Asiont en tono apesadumbrado—. Ese Khan debe tener el mismo nivel que Eneri y las otras guerreras.

Adnalo soltó una risita en un susurro apenas audible.

—Ay, Asiont, que pena me das —murmuró con fingida preocupación—. Eneri nos contó que sí no hubiera sido porque esa tal Sailor Moon utilizó su magia para disminuir el poder de Sepultura, entonces tú nunca hubieras podido derrotarlo.

Asiont arrugó la frente con desesperación; se había dejado llevar por su odio y por ello había actuado imprudentemente en vez de planear una buena estrategia. Aquel par de guerreros Khan eran mucho más poderosos de lo que había imaginado, derrotarlos no iba a ser nada sencillo.

—Aunque ustedes sean más poderosos que yo no me daré por vencido —dijo Asiont finalmente—. Seguiré atacándolos cuantas veces sea necesario. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de vencerlos, canallas.

—Que aburrido eres, muchacho —murmuró Odrare—. No te das cuenta que no tenemos ganas de perder el tiempo contigo ni con tus amigos. —Acto seguido alzó su brazo derecho y trazó un círculo en el aire liberando un remolino de energía—. _¡Labyrinth of perdition!_

El Celestial se protegió el rostro con ambos brazos instintivamente, pero el remolino iba tan rápido que no pudo resistirlo. Tras ser embestido por el ataque del Khan del Minotauro, Asiont salió volando hacia arriba y, finalmente, cayó al suelo con fuerza.

—Espero que con esos hayas tenido suficiente, muchacho tonto —dijo Odrare mientras Malabock y los Shadow Troopers se unían a él y a Adnalo—. No eres diferente a los otros Celestiales que los Khans eliminamos en el pasado, ustedes únicamente se preocupan por hacer más fuerte su aura en vez de evolucionarla.

—Es verdad, papi —convino la Khan de los Hielos en un tono bastante infantil—. Hasta Blastar podrá eliminarlo sin ningún problema. Regresemos a la nave ahora mismos, _bye_.

Odrare volvió el rostro hacia Malabok para intercambiar una mirada de sobrentendidos. El hechicero movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo y luego levantó las manos para hacer que todos los imperiales desaparecieran del campo de batalla.

—¡Han huido! —señaló Uriel con rabia—. ¡Esos malditos cobardes se han escapado!

Asiont, a su vez, estaba tirado en el suelo medio inconsciente. El ataque de Odrare lo había golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para debilitarlo y dejarlo a merced de cualquier enemigo. Uno de los árboles monstruo pareció darse cuenta de ello porque se acercó al Celestial listo para darle un golpe certero.

Una risa siniestra aleteó sobre la boca del árbol cuando éste levantó uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo una esfera de luz lo golpeó inesperadamente por la espalda, destruyéndolo antes de que pudiera cumplir con su cometido. Asiont, desconcertado, miró hacia el sitio de la explosión en busca de una explicación ¿acaso habría sido Uriel?

—¿Acaso vas a quedarte ahí tirado en el suelo? —le preguntó Sailor Uranus, emergiendo del humo como un bello ángel vengador—. Vamos, ponte de pie.

Asiont parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que veía bien. ¿Realmente había sido ella quien le había ayudado contra el monstruo? No podía creerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había sido la Outer Senshi la que lo había salvado del árbol, no pudo hacer menos que sonreírle en señal de agradecimiento. _"Ahora me va a estar recordando todo el tiempo que me salvo"_, pensó. _"Supongo que no debe ser tan mal después de todo"_.

—¿Podrías pararte y ayudarnos a luchar, inútil? —le azuzó la Sailor sin preocuparse en ofenderlo.

Asiont bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

_"Retiro lo dicho"_, pensó. _"Es horrible"_.

Hikaru colocó la mano derecha sobre su pierna y, utilizando su poder mágico, derritió la gruesa capa de hielo que la cubría. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de las Sailor Senshi y los otros jóvenes que habían intervenido en la batalla, pero sí estos los habían ayudado entonces ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

—¡¡Ay!! —gritó Sailor Moon mientras huía—. ¡¡Ayúdeme alguien!! ¡¡Tuxedo Kamen!! .

Uno de los árboles trataba de alcanzar a Sailor Moon con sus ramas, pero una lluvia de flechas de fuego lanzada por Hikaru evitó que el monstruo le hiciera el menor daño. La Sailor Senshi se volvió hacia la Guerrera Mágica para agradecerle.

—Oye, muchas gracias.

Hikaru le sonrió afablemente en respuesta.

A unos metros de ahí, Uriel concentró una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos y la arrojó directamente contra Blastar. El biodroide, por su parte, agitó su brazo izquierdo en el aire para hacer aparecer su poderoso escudo.

—Orgánico tonto, Blastar es superior —dijo Blastar mientras el ataque de Uriel rebotaba en el escudo blindado—. Tus ataques no me hacen ni cosquillas.

—¡Maldito muñeco de lámina! —exclamó Uriel con rabia—. Te destruiré como lo hice con tu mano, ya lo verás.

El biodroide levantó su muñón y sonrió. Inmediatamente, el brazo comenzó a crecer. La estructura continuó cambiando de forma, pieza por pieza, sección por sección hasta que una nueva mano apareció para sustituir a la anterior.

—No lo creo, orgánico.

Uriel estaba completamente perplejo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? La única explicación lógica era aquel biodroide estuviera hecho con alguna clase de metal inteligente, una aleación capaz de recordar y ejecutar complejas cadenas de ordenes. El unixiano retrocedió un paso, jamás había visto algo como eso en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Moon decidió usar su poder para acabar con todos los árboles de una vez por todas. Tras levantar su báculo en el aire con ambas manos, la Sailor Senshi arrojó un rayo de luz multicolor sobre todos los monstruos.

—_¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! (Por el poder del Cristal de la luna plateada)_.

Los árboles se estremecieron y sus rostros se contrajeron en muecas de dolor una vez que recibieron los rayos del báculo de Sailor Moon. En unos instantes, todos los árboles volvieron a la normalidad paulatinamente mientras las Sailor Senshi y los defensores de Céfiro observaban todo con alivio. Marine, la Sabia de Papunika, había quedado bastante sorprendida con todo lo sucedido al igual que Guru Clef.

—¡Bien hecho, Sailor Moon! —exclamó Sailor Jupiter.

—Ahora sólo nos queda ese robot —murmuró Sailor Uranus, volviendo la mirada hacia el poderoso biodroide —. Lo cual creo que nos va a costar mucho más trabajo.

_Continuará... ._


	66. LA ESTRATEGIA DE URIEL

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXV

LA ESTRATEGIA DE URIEL

__

Palacio de Céfiro.

Cuando terminó de acumular toda energía que consideraba necesaria para atacar, Sailor Jupiter formó una brillante esfera eléctrica entre sus manos y luego la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba Blastar, el biodroide imperial. Lo había hecho sin miramientos y con la firma intención de provocarle un daño letal.

_—Sparkling Wide Pressure!! (Centella relampagueante de Júpiter)._

La esfera de luz de la Inner Senshi avanzó hacia su objetivo con un estridente zumbido y rebotó en el hombro metálico del biodroide. Blastar llevó la vista hacia Sailor Jupiter y lanzó una nueva carcajada tras ver lo ocurrido.

—¡Ustedes los orgánicos no parecen darse cuenta de mi superioridad!

Decidido a destrozar a su adversario, Uriel extendió una mano hacia el biodroide y lo atacó con una nueva ráfaga de energía. En el instante en que el regente de Unix efectuó el disparo, Blastar se protegió tras su escudo; el rayo rebotó en el escudo e impactó una de las paredes del palacio, la cual se derrumbó al instante.

—No puede ser —murmuró Sailor Neptune—. Nuestros ataques no le hacen nada.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Neptune —repuso Sailor Uranus con determinación. Enseguida alzó la mano derecha para concentrar todo su poder y, de manera sorpresiva, lanzó su ataque más poderoso—. _World Shaking!! (Tierra... Tiembla)_

Una enorme esfera de energía destructiva se abalanzó sobre Blastar a la velocidad del rayo, pero éste volvió a utilizar su escudo para repeler la agresión. El _World Shaking_ de Sailor Uranus estalló sobre la coraza sin provocarle ningún desperfecto. De pronto, Blastar alargó su brazo derecho y contraatacó con una mortal lluvia de ráfagas láser que brotó de las puntas de sus dedos.

—¡¡Ustedes no son rivales para mí, orgánicos!! —exclamó Blastar, disparando como un verdadero desquiciado—. ¡Pelear conmigo es enfrentar su propia perdición!

El guerrero metálico apuntó hacia los árboles y rocas de los alrededores, en los cuales se habían escondido Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Caldina, Sailor Neptune, Lantis y Presea. De inmediato los disparos láser abrieron agujeros en los árboles y desataron en las rocas tormentas letales de cascotes que salían despedidos en todas direcciones.

—¡Ay! —sollozó Sailor Moon—. ¡¡No quiero morir tan joven!!

—¡Oye, tranquilízate! —exclamó Caldina.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! —replicó Sailor Moon, moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa—. ¡¡Que alguien haga algo!!

Aún cuando se hallaban cubiertos, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Hikaru, Umi y Asiont tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar los fragmentos que volaban por los aires. Uriel, Marine, Fuu, Lafarga y Ferio se apostaron tras unas rocas cercanas en espera de una oportunidad para correr en busca de un mejor refugio.

—¿De qué demonios esta hecho ese condenado robot? —preguntó Sailor Mars sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Ninguno de nuestros ataques parece hacerle el menor daño.

En ese instante, Sailor Mercury se recubrió los ojos con un visor para analizar a Blastar. Mirando a través del visor, todo lo que tenía delante se transformaba en un mundo informatizado de color azul.

—No puede creerlo, amigos —murmuró la Sailor en un tono de voz que reflejaba cierta mezcla de fascinación y terror—. Ese robot es una especie de máquina bionica con un código DNA.

Totalmente desconcertada, Sailor Mars arqueó ambas cejas como sí acabara de escuchar a su compañera hablar en griego antiguo. Aunque lograba disimularlo bastante bien, lo cierto era que se sentía desesperada por no poder entender ni una maldita palabra sobre lo que su amiga Sailor Mercury había dicho acerca del biodroide endoriano.

—Eso significa que se regenera cuando sufre daño y que es autónomo —masculló Asiont, agazapado detrás de unas rocas e imaginando lo complicado que iba a ser vencer a un enemigo como ese—. Una máquina que vive y piensa.

—Por eso es que volvió a regenerar su mano, ¿no es así? —especuló Hikaru, recordando como el biodroide había hecho crecer su mano anteriormente—. O sea que cualquier daño que le hagamos podrá repararlo por sí solo.

Asiont giró su rostro hacia la Guerrera Mágica y asintió.

—Así, es, tenemos que buscar una manera de derrotarlo cuanto antes.

—¿Derrotar a esa cosa? —Sailor Mars pensó que era un chiste—. Pero acabas de decir que puede regenerarse cuando sufre daños, ¿cómo diablos lo venceremos sí no podemos hacerle nada?

—¡Lo sé, Sailor Mars! —vociferó Asiont—. Pero creo que sí lo destruimos por completo no podrá regenerarse, sólo necesitamos encontrar un punto débil en sus defensas para aprovecharlas.

—Asiont tiene razón, Sailor Mars —dijo Sailor Mercury—. Tenemos que derrotar a este enemigo lo más rápido posible o sí no tendremos graves problemas. Recomiendo que... .

—¡Miren eso! —exclamó Umi, señalando hacia sitio donde estaba Blastar.

Uriel, deseoso de derrotar a Blastar de una vez por todas por todas, había desplegado su aura y acababa de lanzarse en contra del biodroide con la clara de intención de combatirlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Blastar, el unixiano comenzó a acosar a su enemigo con una incesante lluvia de patadas y puñetazos que caían sobre él desde todas los ángulos posibles.

—¡Eso! ¡Golpéalo! —exclamó Ferio eufórico.

Usando su escudo reforzado, Blastar se dedicó únicamente a bloquear todos los golpes que Uriel le mandaba. Su estrategia consistía en debilitar al guerrero Unixiano al máximo para luego tenerlo totalmente a su merced. Visto de lejos, el combate entre ambos adversarios parecía muy parejo; pero lo cierto era que Blastar utilizaba un dispositivo secreto que le permitía absorber la energía del cualquier ser vivo que estuviera cerca de él para luego hacerla suya. Poco a poco, golpe tras golpe, Uriel se iba debilitando conforme luchaba más.

—Algo anda mal aquí —observó Asiont, atrayendo la atención de Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Hikaru y Umi—. El aura de Uriel estás disminuyendo más rápido de lo normal. Parece como sí su energía estuviera siendo absorbida por algo o por alguien.

—Y no sólo es eso —añadió Umi—. Aparentemente, ese robot también se mueve más rápido que antes. Hace unos momentos sus movimientos no eran tan veloces como los que está mostrando ahora.

—Creo que sé lo que sucede —masculló Sailor Mercury, observando una serie de caracteres en su visor—. De alguna manera ese biodroide está absorbiendo toda la energía de Uriel y, quizás, también haya estado absorbiendo la energía de nuestros ataques.

Sorpresivamente, el biodroide dejó de defenderse y decidió tomar la ofensiva. Tras bloquear con su antebrazo uno de los puñetazos de Uriel, levantó la pierna izquierda y le asestó una fuerte patada en el rostro. El regente retrocedió un paso hacia atrás mientras se tambaleaba por el golpe.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —murmuró con desconcierto—. Me siento débil... .

Blastar frunció el entrecejo y sonrió malévolamente.

—Es muy simple, orgánico, eso se debe a que en mi interior hay un dispositivo muy avanzado que me permite absorber toda tu energía. Poco a poco he estado aumentando mi poder a costa de ti y de tus amigos, pronto absorberé todos tus poderes y luego terminaré con el resto de los orgánicos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, chatarra?

—Lo que escuchaste, orgánico —Blastar alzó una mano para señalarlo—. Toda la energía que usas para atacarme la estoy utilizando para volverme más poderoso y rápido. Es como sí lucharas en contra de ti mismo.

Uriel alzó una ceja.

—Pero se supone que yo también tengo la habilidad de absorber energía y... .

—Eso no importa, orgánico, los científicos que me crearon decidieron recubrir mi estructura con una aleación especial que impide que los meganianos, o cualquier otro ser que tenga la habilidad de absorber energía, puedan robarme mi poder. Ahora tengo más energía y la usaré para hacerlos pedazos a todos.

En ese momento, Uriel entornó la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero quizás acabo de descubrir una manera de derrotarte.

—¿Qué dices, tonto orgánico?

Antes de que el biodroide pudiera reaccionar, Uriel extendió ambas manos al frente y, usando sus poderes eléctricos, le arrojó una descarga luminosa al rostro para cegarlo por unos minutos. Blastar se tomó los ojos y se sacudió violentamente mientras lanzaba maldiciones contra Uriel.

—¡¡Tonto!! —exclamó el biodroide con violencia—. ¡Esto no te servirá de nada!

Usando sus habilidades telepáticas, Uriel volvió el rostro hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y rápidamente entabló un lazo mental con Asiont, Marine y las Sailor Senshi a fin de comunicarles una nueva estrategia; había llegado a la conclusión de que la habilidad de Blastar para absorber energía también podía ser usada en su contra.

"Escúchenme todos, tengo un plan en mente", comenzó. "Asiont, necesito que tú y Sailor Mercury utilicen sus ataques contra ese monstruo. Quiero que lo ataquen al mismo tiempo y que usen todo su poder".

"¿Qué es lo que dices, Uriel?", respondió Asiont a través de su mente. "¿No escuchaste que Blastar dijo que puede absorber la energía de todos los ataques?"

"Lo sé", respondió el unixiano. "Por eso no quiero que uses esa técnica llamada _Sha-Ma-Sha_, sino el _Ventum Gelu_; también quiero que Sailor Mars y Marine utilicen sus ataques de fuego al mismo tiempo".

Sailor Mars se tomó la frente y cerró los ojos.

"Pero no entiendo..."

"Hagan lo que les digo, por favor", insistió Uriel. "Atáquenlo".

Mientras Uriel continuaba usando la telepatía para comunicarse con sus amigos, Hikaru y Umi se quedaron mirando fijamente a Asiont y a las Sailors Senshi sin saber que hacer. ¿Por qué demonios se quedaban ahí parados sin hacer nada mientras el biodroide recuperaba la vista? Era ilógico.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —inquirió Umi con desesperación—. ¿Qué no ven que ese robot puede recuperarse en cualquier momento? ¿Por qué diablos no hacen algo?

—Lo ignoro —repuso Hikaru, dubitativa.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Uriel. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Asiont salieron repentinamente de su refugio, apuntaron al cuerpo de Blastar y empezaron a atacar.

—_¡¡Ventum Gelu!!_

—_Fire Soul!! (Fuego de Marte, enciéndete)._

—_Shine Aqua Illusion!! (Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio)._

Los ataques hicieron blanco en el cuerpo del biodroide unos segundos antes de que éste pudiera recuperar la vista por completo. Blastar se quedó perplejo con la maniobra, pero no hizo nada por defenderse. Los ataques de Sailor Mercury y de Asiont iban congelando parte de su torso, pero con el calor que absorbía del ataque llameante de Sailor Mars podía contrarrestar el frío de manera efectiva.

—¡¡Orgánicos idiotas!! —exclamó con voz potente—. ¡Estos ataques no me hacen ni cosquillas! ¡Voy a esperar a que agoten toda su energía antes de hacerlos pedazos!

De repente, Marine salió de su escondite y se unió al ataque desde otro extremo. Un corriente de fuego brotó de la mano izquierda de la Sabia y embistió a Blastar por un costado.

—_¡Merami!_

Umi alzó una ceja sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Debía quedarse como sí nada o unirse a la batalla? Jamás se había enfrentado a un oponente como ese y, aparentemente, los ataques que le lanzaban sus improvisados aliados tampoco le hacían nada. ¿Acaso tenían alguna clase de estrategia oculta? Debía ser así, imaginó ella, o de lo contrario no estarían desperdiciando sus fuerzas a lo tonto.

—¿Pero qué es lo que hacen? —murmuró para sí—. Sólo usan frío y calor.

En ese momento su amiga Hikaru decidió sumarse al ataque.

—_Honou No Ya!! (Flecha de Fuego)._

—Hikaru, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó su amiga.

—¡Trato de ayudarlos, Umi! —gritó Hikaru mientras se esforzaba en imprimirle el mayor vigor a su ataque—. ¡Mi magia usa el fuego como elemento! ¡No sé bien qué es lo que intentan, pero tenemos que hacer algo!

Motivada por el valor de su amiga Hikaru, Umi asintió con la cabeza y salió de su escondite. La Guerrera Mágica se volvió hacia el biodroide con una mirada feroz, extendió una mano con la palma abierta y atacó con una mortal lluvia de estacas de hielo que rasgaron el aire a una impresionante velocidad. Sí era frío lo que necesitaban, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos.

—_Kouri No Yaiba!! (Espadas de Hielo)._

Blastar colocó sus manos en su cintura y lanzó una nueva carcajada al ver que sus adversarios continuaban lanzando ataques de hielo y de fuego en su contra. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo siguieran atacando hasta que se debilitaran cuando, inesperadamente, uno de sus sensores internos le advirtió que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —murmuró con extrañes—. Mis sensores indican que mi dispositivo para absorber energía está sufriendo daños por los cambios bruscos en la temperatura de mi cuerpo. No puede ser, pero sí yo soy un biodroide muy avanzado, estos ataques no deberían hacerme daño.

—¡¡Es gracias a tu habilidad para absorber energía, imbécil!! —le gritó Uriel de repente—. Cómo absorbes la energía de los ataques, también estás absorbiendo el calor y el frío extremo que emanan de ellos. Por eso tus circuitos se están dañando gravemente.

Blastar lanzó una mirada de odio contra Uriel. El maldito Unixiano había invertido la situación y ahora acababa de demostrarle que su habilidad para absorber energía era una espada de doble filo. Decidido a matarlos a todos, el biodroide Endoriano levantó su brazo izquierdo con la clara intención de contraatacar.

—Orgánicos miserables, ahora sí los exterminaré a todos.

No había terminado de extender su mano cuando, sorpresivamente, una corriente de viento mágico lo envolvió de los pies a la cabeza y lo inmovilizó. El aire mágico que había a su alrededor quizás no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo indefinidamente, pero al menos sí podía entorpecer sus movimientos por algunos segundos.

—_Midori No Shippu!! (Huracán Verde)_

Blastar volvió la vista hacia el sitio de donde había venido el ataque y descubrió a Fuu, quien se mantenía en pie apoyada en el hombro de Ferio. La computadora dio un nuevo aviso de alerta; sí seguía recibiendo más calor y frío al mismo tiempo su dispositivo para absorber energía quedaría dañado irremediablemente. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, el biodroide por fin pudo romper la cadena de viento que lo envolvía con lo que provocó que Fuu cayera a los brazos de Ferio.

—¡Continúen con el ataque! —gritó Asiont viendo como el biodroide se retorcía. De pronto, una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Blastar y una pequeña explosión surgió de su pecho. Finalmente, su dispositivo para absorber energía quedó totalmente destruido.

Al ver lo sucedido, Asiont, Marine y las demás suspendieron el ataque y esperaron.

—¡¡Noooooo!! —gritó Blastar—. ¡¿Qué han hecho, malditos orgánicos?!

—Ahora sí te llego el momento, chatarra —amenazó Uriel, extendiendo sus manos al frente. A continuación lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de luz contra el cuerpo del robot endoriano—. _¡¡Supreme Rayden Justice!!_

—Tú lo has dicho, amigo —murmuró Sailor Uranus al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha hacia arriba. En un aparente movimiento sincronizado, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune y Hikaru descargaron sus ataques contra el guerrero metálico.

—_Super Supreme Thunder!! (Torbellino eléctrico de Júpiter)._

—_World Shaking!! (Tierra... Tiembla)._

—_Deep sumerge!! (Maremoto de Neptuno). _

—_Honou No Ya!! (Flecha de Fuego)._

Antes de que Blastar pudiera recurrir a su escudo para protegerse, el ataque de Uriel atravesó su pecho de lado a lado y dejó sus entrañas mecánicas al descubierto. El biodroide endoriano lanzó un agudo grito de dolor y apretó los puños mientras hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie. Todavía no había asimilado lo sucedido cuando los ataques de las Sailor Senshi y de Hikaru se unieron en uno solo que se introdujo por el boquete que el rayo de Uriel había dejado en su pecho. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, Blastar estalló en una bola de fuego y fragmentos metálicos que se esparcieron por el aire.

—¡Buen trabajo! —exclamó Hikaru que apenas podía creerlo—. ¡¡Lo hicimos!!

—¡¡Sí!! —gritó Sailor Moon dando un salto en el aire.

Asiont se volvió hacia donde estaba Uriel y éste le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba; Umi y Sailor Mars, en tanto, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a girar mientras reían alegremente ante la mirada atenta de Sailor Mercury. Guru Clef no pudo disimular la enorme tranquilidad que le daba el saber que por fin habían logrado vencer al biodroide y que sus amadas Guerreras Mágicas estaban a salvo. Asiont, a su vez, dirigió una vaga mirada al cielo y luego dejó escapar un profundo suspiro; quizás habían logrado derrotar a Blastar y a los árboles encantados por Malabock, pero los Khans se habían apoderado de la gema.

__

Devastador Estelar Thot.

En el puente de mando, mientras los técnicos de navegación preparaban la astronave para regresar a _Armagedón_, Odrare apagó el monitor de observación en el que se veía una imagen clara de Hikaru Shidou y se volvió hacia Adnalo y Malabock.

—Tal parece que ese tal Uriel no era tan tonto como creíamos —comentó.

—Cierto, papi —convino Adnalo en un tono meloso—. Pudo descubrir un punto débil en las defensas de Blastar, aunque al menos gracias a eso podremos informárselo a Zocrag para que modifique el mecanismo del segundo biodroide a fin de corregir esa falla.

El Khan del Minotauro frunció una leve sonrisa y se acarició la barbilla.

—Me parece que ese tal Asiont tiene mucho potencial para ser un Khan —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Sí pudiéramos convencerlo de que se uniera a nosotros creo que sería un aliado excelente.

—Tienes mucha razón, Odrare —masculló Malabock—. El odio que hay dentro de su corazón es muy intenso. Con un poco de trabajo quizás podríamos demostrarle que el lado negativo es superior al positivo.

El Khan del Minotauro movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo mientras se volvía hacia los oficiales de la sala de control. Una llama maléfica ardió en sus ojos.

—Sí, sí, creo que al emperador N´astarith le interesará todo esto.

El gigantesco Devastador Estelar ascendió y se alejó del planeta Céfiro a una velocidad alucinante. En el mismo instante, los sensores de las naves _Águilas Reales_ detectaron como la nave imperial abandonaba aquella dimensión.

_ Planeta Génesis._

Liria extendió una mano hacia Molécula y dejó escapar una densa nube de esporas mortales. Sin embargo la Guerrera Kundalini usó sus poderes para convertir las esporas en inofensivas burbujas y así desvanecer la amenaza.

—Impresionante —masculló Liria, claramente sorprendida—. Es justo como Kali me lo había descrito cuando conversé con ella. Tus poderes para cambiar la estructura molecular de la materia te hacen una rival peligrosa, Lis-ek.

—¿Conoces mi nombre? —preguntó Molécula, arqueando una ceja.

—Así, es y también sé que eres la emperatriz de los zuyua —murmuró Liria, y dejó escapar una risita—. También sé que ustedes los Guerreros Kundalini luchan en su universo por alcanzar un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal; algo admirable, lo admito, pero lamentable su plan está condenado al fracaso.

—Tal parece que saben bastante acerca de nosotros —comentó Uller sin bajar la guardia—. Sí es así, imagino que también debes saber todo sobre mis poderes.

—Eso es porque nosotros estudiamos todo sobre nuestros adversarios a fin de conocer sus motivos para luchar, hombre de hielo —explicó la Khan—. El imperio de Abbadón pelea por traer la paz a la galaxia y la verdad no entiendo por qué razón ustedes se oponen a ello.

—¿La paz? —repitió Areth —. ¿Acaso estás loca? Ustedes luchan a favor del mal, no trates de engañarnos con esas vulgares mentiras. Los Khans mataron a todos los Caballeros Celestiales que defendían a la galaxia y también han asesinado a miles de personas inocentes.

—Nosotros luchamos por el bien y por la paz del universo —afirmó Liria con vehemencia—. ¿Cómo puedes acusarnos de luchar a favor del mal, niña insolente? Lo que sucede es que tú no entiendes la grandeza de lo que estamos haciendo, sí lo comprendieras entonces no lucharías contra el emperador N´astarith.

—¿Por qué insistes en decir que N´astarith lucha por el bien? —Molécula no podía creer todo que estaba escuchando—. ¿No escuchaste las palabras de Areth? Cuando tus amigos estuvieron en mi universo, uno de ellos asesinó a todos los habitantes de una ciudad únicamente para aumentar sus poderes.

—De acuerdo, Lis-ek —dijo Liria murmurando—. Entiendo que estés molesta por las atrocidades que ese salvaje de Sepultura cometió en tu mundo, pero comprende que,una vez que logremos usar el poder del Portal Estar, todos aquellos que ahora se encuentran muertos podrán volver a la vida. El emperador quiere crear un paraíso donde todo vivamos felices.

—¿Un paraíso, eh? —preguntó Uller. Su tono era enérgico y su volumen alto—. De manera que tu emperador quiere salvar a la existencia destruyéndola.

—¡Ustedes no entienden nada! —exclamó Liria violentamente—. Actualmente todos los universos viven en un eterno caos como resultado de la constante lucha entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal. Cuando el emperador consiga hacer uso del Portal Estelar, toda la existencia será liberada de ese caos y vivirá una nueva era en donde aquellos que hayan muerto volverán a la vida.

—Bajo el dominio de N´astarith y su imperio, ¿no? —infirió Molécula.

—Por supuesto —respondió la Khan—. Dado que el emperador es el más calificado para regir la existencia, lo natural es que él sea quien nos gobierne a todos. Abran los ojos y dense cuenta de que lo que estamos tratando de hacer es lo mejor para todos. En la nueva existencia no habrá más guerras y todo será felicidad.

—¡Estás completamente loca! —le espetó Areth a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, pero Uller extendió su brazo para impedirle el paso. Por algún motivo, el hombre de hielo sospechaba que la guerrera Khan tenía ciertas dudas en su corazón que podían aprovechar.

—Entiendo lo que dices —razonó Molécula—. Pero N´astarith sólo les está engañando presentándoles una maravillosa ilusión. Los ha hecho creer que sí se mueven de un lado a otro habrá un gran cambio, pero seguirán estando en el mismo sitio ya que no hay transformación trascendental en sus corazones.

—¿Transformación trascendental? —repitió Liria con extrañes, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás—. ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Lis-ek? La única manera de acabar con el sufrimiento es desterrando al bien y al mal de la existencia, solamente así se acabarán las guerras y los conflictos.

—La paz solamente puede venir con el equilibrio —sentenció Uller—. Sólo mediante la aceptación de uno mismo y de los demás es como llegará la verdadera felicidad a todos los seres de cada universo. Esa era de paz y felicidad por la que dices que luchas únicamente llegará cuando todos aprendamos a construirla mediante la convivencia pacifica. N´astarith lo único que ha hecho es provocar más guerras y más destrucción con su ambición, ¿realmente crees que él será un mejor individuo cuando adquiera más poder?

La Khan de la Naturaleza se quedó mirando al hombre de hielo medio convencida, medio rebelada. Ciertamente, tal y como Uller afirmaba, el que N´astarith se convirtiera en el amo de toda la existencia no significaba que fuera a ser una mejor persona de lo que era actualmente.

—El emperador dice que él es el único que puede llevarnos a una era de paz. Hasta el momento, todos sus planes han salido a la perfección, ¿por qué debería dudar que él tiene razón en lo que afirma? Quizás no sea el mejor gobernante de todos, pero es el único que tiene posibilidades reales de conseguir el éxito.

—N´astarith es un mentiroso —afirmó Areth—. Él quiere que creas eso, cada uno de nosotros tiene en sus manos la posibilidad construir la paz y la armonía sin la necesidad de su liderazgo. ¿Acaso piensas que en la Alianza Estelar no queremos la paz? N´astarith ha construido sus supuestos triunfos y aparentes éxitos sobre la miseria de miles de inocentes. Él es un monstruo hipócrita que quiere dar la apariencia de un gobernante bien intencionado.

Liria no pudo rebatir tales sentencias, más por la convicción conque la joven discípula de Saulo hablaba, que por los ataques a N´astarith. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Bajó la cabeza y miró el pasto y las flores a sus pies. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? Ella era una guerrera imperial y su obligación era matar a todos los que se opusieran a los designios de su emperador, pero ahora estaba confundida y no sabía como actuar.

—¡No los escuche, lady Liria! —gritó el Shadow Trooper que aún quedaba, sacando su pistola láser y apuntando hacia los Kundalini—. Ellos no saben nada de lo que dicen. El gran N´astarith es el único capaz de traer el orden a la Existencia, ellos son agentes del mal y tratan de confundirnos.

Areth le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

—¡Claro que no, insolente! —exclamó—. Nosotros queremos que esta guerra termine.

—¡¡Mientes!! —vociferó el imperial disparando varias veces contra Areth. La Celestial esquivó las ráfagas láser moviéndose de un lado a otro sin mayor problema, pero el soldado siguió atacando. De pronto, Uller extendió su puño hacia delante y con una descarga congeló el puño y el arma del Shadow Trooper impidiéndole seguir disparando. El soldado imperial, a su vez, soltó un gritó de dolor en el instante en que su mano quedó inmovilizada por la descarga gélida del hombre de hielo.

—¡Basta! —gritó Molécula, visiblemente enfada—. Esto no nos ayuda en nada.

Liria había podido observar el incidente hasta el último detalle. Molécula y Areth bien habrían podido eliminar al soldado y luego atacarla a ella aprovechando su distracción, sin embargo no lo habían hecho. ¿Realmente luchaban por la paz como afirmaban?

Saulo retrocedió algunos metros en el aire, alargó el brazo derecho hacia delante y cerró su puño para hacer uso de su más poderosa técnica. Tras concentrar una buena parte de su poder, el príncipe de Endoria lanzó una bola de fuego que, unos segundos después, tomó la forma de un enorme halcón.

—_Falcon Fire!!_

José Zeiva vio venir el ataque e inmediatamente se llevó la mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada. Tras desenfundar su arma con rapidez, el comandante sujetó la espada con ambas manos y descargó un mandoble sobre el _Falcon Fire_ de Saulo a fin de partirlo en dos. Su estrategia tuvo éxito, pero la explosión que produjo la destrucción del halcón de fuego lo arrojó violentamente hacia atrás, dejándolo un tanto aturdido.

Una vez que recuperó la compostura, José buscó nuevamente a Saulo con la mirada, pero, para su desgracia, el príncipe había desaparecido aprovechando el momento de la explosión. De repente, su radar de poder le avisó que su enemigo estaba justo detrás de él acumulando una gran energía. Sin perder tiempo, el comandante se volvió hacia sus espaldas con la intención de contraatacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Saulo le descargó un potente puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojó hacia abajo.

A escasos centímetros de estrellarse en el suelo, José Zeiva consiguió recuperar la compostura y logró aterrizar sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Alzó la vista hacia arriba para averiguar el siguiente movimiento de su adversario, pero cuando lo hizo... ¡Nuevamente había desaparecido!

José apretó los dientes con furia y se puso de pie de un salto. Volvió la mirada en derredor en busca del príncipe endoriano, pero no tuvo mayor éxito que la vez anterior. Finalmente, la voz de Saulo llamó su atención frente a él.

—Creí que eras tan fuerte como tu amigo, Jesús Ferrer —comentó Saulo con los brazos cruzados, centrando toda la atención de José Zeiva—. Pero la verdad es que eres más débil que él, eso es algo un tanto decepcionante.

—Te sientes muy orgulloso de lo que haces, ¿no es así? —José sonrió—. Claro, estás haciéndole pagar a este miserable la muerte de tu padre y el sufrimiento de tu pueblo.

Saulo lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Parece que leyeras mi mente, asesino, aunque te advierto que esto no se terminara tan fácil. Tu amigo Jesús Ferrer es prisionero de la Alianza Estelar y yo me encargare de que cualquier jurado lo encuentre culpable de los cargos, tú serás el siguiente en la lista.

—Deja de decir fanfarronadas —repuso José—. Sí Jesús es prisionero de la Alianza es porque él mismo quiere que así sea, muchacho. Él tiene el poder necesario para hacerlos pedazos en el momento que desee.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Zeiva. Tal vez lo ignoras, pero nosotros nos hemos entrenado durante veinte ciclos con la única finalidad de derrotarlos. En todo ese tiempo también nos dedicamos a recabar toda la información sobre ustedes y conocemos el verdadero alcance de sus poderes. ¿Acaso crees que no sabemos que Jesús puede absorber la energía estelar para recuperar sus fuerzas? ¿crees que no conozco tus habilidades con el fuego?

El comandante sintió como la piel se le erizaba con un terror electrizante. Sí lo que el príncipe de Endoria afirmaba era verdad, entonces esa era la razón por la cual todos ellos habían permanecido ocultos durante tanto tiempo; los Caballeros Celestiales habían estado entrenándose, preparándose para el momento en que pudiera enfrentarse a él y a Jesús Ferrer.

—Aun así —replicó José—. No creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda ser capaz de igualar los poderes de Jesús, él tiene más poder de lo que hayas podido imaginar en toda tu miserable vida, muchacho.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Saulo soltó una risita—. Yo antes pensaba que igualar los poderes de alguien como Jesús Ferrer sería algo imposible, pero cuando escuché hablar de los Khans supe que estaba equivocado. Tal vez el príncipe de los meganianos sea un guerrero poderoso, pero no ha hecho nada para incrementar sus poderes. Nosotros, por el contrarios, hemos estado entrenado durante muchos ciclos estelares y hemos alcanzado un nivel de combate que nos coloca casi en igualdad de condiciones. —A continuación, Saulo apretó sus puños con fuerza y expulsó el poder de su aura con el objeto de que su adversario pudiera sentir toda la magnitud de su poder.

José Zeiva retrocedió un paso hacia atrás mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. El poder que sentía dentro del príncipe de Endoria era tan fuerte que igualaba el que había sentido en su amigo Jesús Ferrer anteriormente. Dudoso, accionó su radar de poder para tratar de medir en números la fuerza de Saulo y se quedó anonadado cuando el aparato arrojó un resultado de... ¡7,139,000 unidades!

—Esto no puede ser posible —farfulló para sí mientras Saulo le observaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. El poder de Jesús es de unas 7,600,000 unidades de fuerza, lo cual significa que Saulo tiene casi el mismo poder que él.

En ese instante Saulo se colocó en posición para hacer uso del _Falcon Fire_ nuevamente. Esta vez estaba decidido a utilizar todo su poder para derrotar a José Zeiva de una vez por todas. El comandante imperial, a su vez, se quedó parado como estatua mientras trataba de idear una buena estrategia que le permitiera salir del problema. Él sólo tenía 2,200,000 unidades de fuerza y sí su rival le lanzaba un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, como estaba a punto de hacerlo, era casi seguro que lograría eliminarlo.

_"Maldición"_, pensó con desesperación. _"¿Cómo diablos fue qué consiguió todo ese poder? La única posibilidad que tengo es aguantar lo necesario hasta que Kali llegué con los refuerzos"_.

—¿Qué te sucede, terrestre? —le preguntó Saulo de pronto—. ¿Acaso es tanto tu miedo que te impide moverte?

—¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! —replicó José con irritación, haciendo un violento ademán con el puño—. Tal vez tengas más poder que yo, lo admito, pero no por eso podrás derrotar a Liria y a Kali. Ellas son Khans y tienen un nivel de poder más elevado que el tuyo. Quizás puedas derrotarme a mí, pero ellas seguramente se encargarán de hacerte puré.

Saulo inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero eso no te salvará. —Antes de que José pudiera decir algo más, Saulo extendió su puño derecho hacia delante y lanzó su mortífero ataque. El halcón de llamas se abalanzó directamente sobre el terrícola, quien rápidamente colocó su espada al frente para formar un escudo de fuerza en forma de cúpula alrededor de él.

Desde su posición, Saulo vislumbró un violento estallido de luz brillante, seguido por un fuerte viento. La destrucción se extendió en un círculo concéntrico a una velocidad inusitada. En unos segundos, la explosión había terminado, y toda la zona quedó cubierta por un denso humo.

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

La oscura figura de N´astarith contemplaba a sus guerreros en silencio. Su rostro envuelto por las sombras, las cuales hacían resaltar aún más el color rojo de sus ojos, era totalmente inexpresivo. Pero la rígida postura de su cuerpo hablaba por sí misma.

—De manera qué fallaron miserablemente y ahora los Caballeros Celestiales tienen dos gemas estelares en su poder, ¿no es así? —siseó amenazadoramente, mirando fijamente a Tiamat—. Perdedores. Son una deshonra para el grupo de los Khans

—Mi señor, lo que sucede es que nos engañaron —El Khan del Dragón intentó explicar inútilmente lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla en el Santuario de Atena.

—¡Ahora me desafías!

El rostro de Tiamat pasó de la incertidumbre a la angustia.

—¡No, mi señor! ¡Eso jamás! Lo que pasa es que los Celestiales recibieron ayuda de unos guerreros que se hacían llamar Santos, los cuales resultaron ser muy fuertes.

—Es cierto, mi señor —convino Talión—. Ellos nos superaban en número y... .

—Ustedes son más poderosos, debieron haber ganado de todas formas —N´astarith se estiró en las sombras y sus ojos destellaron—. Afortunadamente, aún cuento con varios agentes leales dentro de la Alianza Estelar. Ellos se encargarán de corregir su fracaso recuperando las gemas para mí cuando llegue el momento. En cuanto a esos Santos de los que hablan, ya nos ocuparemos de ellos a su debido tiempo y espero que esta vez no me fallen.

Aicila, Talión y Sombrío bajaron la cabeza abrumados por el peso de la fría mirada del cruel señor de Abbadon. Aunque todos trataban de evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que su amo decidiera matarlos en ese momento, lo cierto era que nadie podía apartar ese pensamiento de sus mentes desde que habían penetrado en el salón del trono.

—Mi señor —dijo Tiamat sin atreverse a levantar la cara—. Sé que en estos momentos otra expedición se prepara para partir. Permíteme ir y te prometo que está vez sí lograré traerte la gema estelar.

—Lo lamento, Tiamat —repuso N´astarith, volviendo la mirada hacia una ventana lateral de la habitación. Ahí, un guerrero que protegía su identidad con ayuda de la oscuridad soltó una risita—. Pero ya he escogido al comandante para esa misión.

El Khan del Dragón llevó el rostro hacia el misterioso guerrero y frunció el entrecejo con perplejidad. Casi al mismo tiempo, el guerrero avanzó hacia los Khans y abandonó las sombras para mostrar su identidad.

—Sí, amigo Tiamat —dijo un Khan cuyo ojo izquierdo era un implante cibernético, exhibiendo una ligera sonrisa fingida—. Soy yo, Nauj-vir, el Khan del Cíclope.

_Continuará... ._


	67. AQUELLA MIRADA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXVI

AQUELLA MIRADA

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

Cuando Tiamat vio el rostro del Khan del Cíclope frente a él, se quedó de piedra. No podía creer que N´astarith hubiera elegido a Nauj-vir de entre todos los Khans del imperio para que dirigiera una misión encaminada a recuperar una gema estelar. Pero por desgracia, tanto para él como para Aicila, así era. Para Nauj-vir esa era la ocasión perfecta para humillar como nunca a Tiamat.

—Vaya, Tiamat, veo que has quedado impresionado —comentó Nauj-vir, sonriendo—. Es una verdadera pena que hayan fracasado en su misión, pero descuida que eso no me sucederá a mí.

El Khan del Dragón le lanzó una mirada asesina y frunció los labios dejando los dientes al descubierto.

—Para tener éxito se necesita algo más que valor, también hay que tener ingenio.

—Ingenio. Sí, me imagino que eso fue lo que te falló está vez —repuso Nauj-vir en un tono cargado de la mayor ironía—. Descuida, sé que lo harás mejor en la siguiente vez.

La rabia ensombreció el rostro de Tiamat, y un destello de odio apareció en sus ojos.

—Sí, ya lo creo —siseó amenazadoramente.

Consciente de la enorme aversión que Tiamat sentía por su persona, Nauj-vir se volvió hacia el emperador N´astarith y no dudo en recurrir a un golpe bajo.

—Mi señor, tal vez Tiamat tiene razón y se topó con unos sujetos extremadamente poderosos. Sólo hay que ver que su armadura del averno está dañada —añadió—. Le aseguro que yo tendré más cuidado y tomaré todas las precauciones que sean necesarias.

Tiamat estaba que ardía en rabia asesina, probablemente de no estar en presencia de N´astarith bajo aquellas circunstancias se hubiera arrojado sobre Nauj-vir para hacerle pagar con su vida todas sus insolencias. Sin embargo su disciplina mental lo hizo serenarse; ya encontraría la mejor forma de cobrársela, tan solo era cuestión de esperar la ocasión oportuna.

Aicila también estaba furiosa. No temía la muerte en sí, pero le aterrorizaba la idea de una muerte política. Más que Lilith o cualquier otro Khan, había dedicado su vida a trabajar duro para acceder al poder y mantenerse en él, sin dejar pistas, siempre cubriéndose las espaldas, haciéndose indispensable para su emperador. Sombrío, por otra parte, detestaba que el emperador lo reprendiera y lo tildara de perdedor debido a los errores de sus compañeros; había invertido gran parte de su vida sirviendo como un guerrero Khan y sentía que al menos se merecía un poco de consideración.

Talión compartía la misma indignación que sus compañeros. Más que el hecho de haber perdido la gema estelar y de no vencer a los Santos dorados, le molestaba que el insufrible de Nauj-vir estuviera tomando ventaja de la situación. Para nadie era un secreto que el Khan del Cíclope era un guerrero capaz y bastante experimentado, pero lo que lo hacía despreciable a los ojos de sus compañeros era el estricto sentido del honor que profesaba. Nauj-vir era un combatiente para el cual el honor en batalla lo era todo y, por lo mismo, siempre se jactaba de que Tiamat y los demás Khans no tenían ningún honor debido a que los consideraba cobardes y traicioneros.

—Bien, Nauj-vir —siseó N´astarith, sintiéndose muy complacido con las promesas del Khan del Cíclope—. Sé que harás un buen papel y por eso he designado a Sorlak, Leinad y Belcer para que estén bajo tu mando. No me falles.

El Khan del Cíclope inclinó la cabeza e hizo una genuflexión.

—Os aseguro que le serviré con el mayor honor posible, mi señor.

Las expresiones de rabia en los rostros de Aicila y Tiamat no pasaron desapercibidas en lo absoluto para el amo de Abbadón. Aunque no lo confesara nunca ante nadie, le fascinaba que sus guerreros tuvieran ese férreo sentido de la competencia entre ellos; al menos así estaba seguro de que harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir el éxito.

_Palacio de Céfiro._

Después de descongelar a Ascot y de dar a conocer su nombre, Uriel se dedicó a explicarles a Gurú Clef, Ferio y las Guerreras Mágicas la razón de la llegada de su grupo al mundo de Céfiro; también les contó acerca de las intenciones de los Khans y los verdaderos planes de N´astarith para hacerse dueño de la existencia. Marina, por otro lado, se dedicó a curar todas las heridas de Lafarga y Lantis con su magia ante la mirada escrutadora de Caldina, quien, ciertamente, no le agradaba mucho que otra mujer se acercara demasiado a su amado. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se mantenían alejadas de los demás, como era su costumbre, hablando entre ellas solas acerca de la siguiente acción a seguir una vez que abandonaran Céfiro.

Asiont, a su vez, experimentaba una mezcla de preocupación y malestar como consecuencia de la batalla. Le costaba trabajo asimilar que sus habilidades aún eran inferiores a las de los guerreros de Abbadón y que, por lo mismo, no había podido hacer nada para detenerlos. Aprovechando que la mayoría estaba escuchando a Uriel, decidió retirarse a la sombra de un árbol cercano para reflexionar un poco.

_"Ese Khan llamado Odrare era muy fuerte"_, comenzó a divagar con la mirada puesta en las nubes. _"Siento una inmensa rabia por no haber podido hacer nada para detenerlos. ¡Maldición!"_, golpeó el tronco con su puño y bajó la cabeza. _"¿De qué demonios ha servido todo el entrenamiento sí no puedo vencer a esos infelices?"_.

—_Que aburrido eres, muchacho _—_murmuró Odrare_—_. No te das cuenta que no tenemos ganas de perder el tiempo contigo ni con tus amigos. _—_Acto seguido alzó su brazo derecho y trazó un círculo en el aire liberando un remolino de energía_—_. ¡Labyrinth of perdition!_

_"¿Por qué, Gran Creador? Parece que todo lo que hago no sirve para nada, es como sí el destino estuviera en mi contra. Me siento atrapado, sin esperanza..."_.

—Asiont... .

Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el castillo, Asiont se topó con el rostro de Sailor Mercury, quien lo observaba con un ligero halo de preocupación. La Inner Senshi lo había visto alejarse en silencio y dedujo que tal vez algo le preocupaba, aunque, ciertamente, prefería esperar a que hubiera algo que confirmara sus sospechas antes de hacer algún comentario al respecto.

—Ami, ¿qué sucede?

—Es que vi como te alejabas —dijo ella con naturalidad—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Asiont alzó una ceja fingiendo extrañes.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, eh? —preguntó a su vez, aparentemente tratando de minimizar el asunto—. Lo que pasa es que no soportaba el sol de este lugar y por eso preferí... .

—¿Es mi imaginación o me estás diciendo una mentira? —le interrumpió la Sailor medio en serio, medio en broma. Aún cuando estaba consciente de que no conocía a fondo a su nuevo amigo, lo cierto era que éste era bastante malo para disimular.

—Bueno, yo... —Asiont dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ah, bueno, a quién engaño. Sí, Ami, estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no haber podido derrotar al enemigo en esta ocasión. Siento que fallé nuevamente.

—¿Lo dices por la vez en que luchaste con esa guerrera en mi mundo? —inquirió Mercury, haciendo referencia a la pelea con Eneri en Juuban—. No te culpes por eso, has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo importante.

—¿Mi mejor esfuerzo? —repitió Asiont con enfado—. Eso de nada sirve, Ami, creo que quizás estoy errando el camino y que tal vez debería ser más agresivo con el enemigo. No por nada los Khans son más poderosos que los Caballeros Celestiales.

—No digas eso, por favor. Todos estamos conscientes de lo grave de la situación por la que estamos atravesando, pero esa actitud que estás tomando no ayuda en nada —Sailor Mercury desvió la mirada por un momento y añadió—: Me da un poco de miedo oírte hablar así.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué miedo?

—Tengo la impresión de que hay mucho odio dentro de ti —le explicó Ami—. Lo sentí desde la vez en que nos conocimos y tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar; siempre te estás expresando de manera pesimista.

Asiont alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Pesimista? Ahora resulta que solamente soy un pesimista.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir —afirmó Ami con vehemencia—. Es solo que pienso que deberías buscar el lado bueno de las cosas. Tal vez el enemigo consiguió escapar con la gema estelar, pero al menos logramos salvar la vida de muchas personas aquí en Céfiro.

—¡Eso no sirve de nada sí los Khans siguen vivos! —exclamó Asiont con ferocidad—. Tal vez ahora estemos a salvo, pero mientras la amenaza de N´astarith continué existiendo miles de personas siguen estando en peligro. Debemos exterminar a todos los guerreros del imperio sí queremos asegurar la paz.

Sailor Mercury retrocedió un paso y sus ojos temblaron. Había miedo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que el odio solo engendra más odio?

_"¿Mas odio? ¿Y qué con eso?"_, meditó Asiont, sintiendo que en ese momento lo único que debía importarle era su venganza contra el imperio y no lo que una ingenua niña de 17 años terrestres pudiera pensar. Ah, sí, los Khans y N´astarith, ellos debían morir antes de que pudiera llegar a sentir paz; era algo lógico a su entender. Estaba por decir que no descansaría hasta ver muertos a los Khans cuando se dio cuenta de que Sailor Mercury estaba asustada.

Era curioso, pero aquella mirada de temor y tristeza en el rostro de Ami hizo que Asiont pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La Inner Senshi lo observaba fijamente con miedo y ya no con la confianza con la que se mira a una persona amiga; eso fue algo que Asiont no pudo soportar. Tras observar detenidamente la profundidad de los ojos de Mercury, el Celestial descubrió que era incapaz de seguir hablando y agachó la cabeza, dubitativo.

La ira contra el imperio de Abbadón era un sentimiento que se había alojado en su corazón desde de la muerte de Astrea y ahora reconocía que, lejos de controlarla como imaginaba, ésta se había vuelto más fuerte gracias a la frustración que sentía. Por un momento imaginó que estaba a unos cuantos metros del borde de un profundo abismo y que sólo tenía que dar unos pasos más para caer dentro de él.

—No puedo creer que digas ese tipo de cosas —comentó Ami sin ocultar su decepción—. Si dejas que la frustración te domine por lo que sucedió, entonces la ira invadirá tu corazón y así lo único que conseguirás es vivir en un eterno sufrimiento.

_"Sufrimiento"_, pensó Asiont mientras su mente viajaba hacia el pasado, hacia el planeta Caelum cuando era entrenado por Aristeo y Tyria en el Santuario de los Caballeros Celestiales.

__

—Buen trabajo, Asiont, buen trabajo —le felicitó Aristeo luego de verlo utilizar el Sha-Ma-Sha. Sus ojos soñolientos, pero agudos y penetrantes, se clavaron en él—. Aunque me parece que hay algo que no te deja concentrarte como es debido.

—Creo que no estoy aprendiendo lo suficiente —confesó Asiont, denotando impaciencia—. Los Khans son muy poderosos, quizás debería enseñarme una manera más fácil de derrotarlos.

—¿Más fácil?

Asiont movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Sientes odio por los guerreros de N´astarith? —preguntó el maestro de la orden, caminado un par de pasos hacia él—. ¿Es eso?

—No, creo que no —repuso Asiont y después titubeo, sintiéndose vagamente insatisfecho con su respuesta.

Aristeo parpadeó.

—Puedo darme cuenta de que no has olvidado lo que le sucedió a Astrea.

—Ten cuidado con tus emociones —dijo Tyria—. Podemos darnos cuenta de lo que piensas y sientes.

—Astrea siempre está presente en tus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Aristeo hizo que Asiont se sintiera un repentino vacío. Se mordió el labio inferior y repuso:

—Puedo controlar mi ira, maestro, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Aristeo miró a Tyria.

—Sí es así, entonces ¿por qué tanta desesperación por enfrentar a los guerreros de N´astarith, muchacho? Cada evento tiene su momento en el ciclo de las cosas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que esté un poco desesperado, maestro? —preguntó, a la defensiva—. Esa desesperación me motiva a entrenar más.

—A mí no me lo parece —contestó Aristeo—. Esa frustración que sientes alimenta la ira que hay dentro de ti y eso te conducirá al sufrimiento.

__

Al sufrimiento, al sufrimiento. Las últimas palabras de su maestro se repitieron varias veces en la mente de Asiont. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cuando alzó la mirada nuevamente ya se había calmado. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Tan solo unos días antes se juraba a sí mismo que podría controlar sus emociones en cualquier circunstancia y ahora descubría, muy a su pesar, que aún no era capaz de hacerlo. ¿Acaso era esa misma desesperación la que no le dejaba sacar todo su potencial y al mismo tiempo le envenenaba el alma? No se equivocaban... ni Aristero, ni Sailor Mercury.

—Creo que tienes razón en lo que dices, Ami —admitió Asiont antes de volver su rostro hacia ella—. Debo dejar de ver sólo las cosas negativas y concentrarme en lo que es realmente importante, aún por encima de mis deseos de venganza. La verdad es que creo que necesitaba que alguien me hiciera reflexionar sobre mis actos.

La Sailor se le quedó mirando por un momento y luego, finalmente, sonrió, aunque de manera tímida e insegura.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, Asiont. Cuando a mí me ocurrían cosas que me hicieron sentir mal, mis amigas siempre estuvieron a ahí para ayudarme con sus palabras y su compañía.

Asiont dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y miró a Mercury directo a los ojos. Estaba por decirle lo bien que sentía luego de hablar con ella cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó los gritos histéricos de Sailor Moon; al parecer otra vez estaba metida en algún tipo de discusión con Sailor Mars, una discusión en la que Sailor Jupiter y Hikaru trataban de mediar sin mucho éxito.

—Tus amigas —murmuró Asiont en tono pensativo—. Me imagino que la vida como defensoras de Juuban debe ser bastante divertida, sobretodo teniendo cerca a alguien como Sailor Moon.

—Sí —dijo Ami riendo—. Usagi es especialista en subirle el ánimo a cualquiera.

—¿Usagi?

—Ese es su verdadero nombre y... ah —Mercury se ruborizó levemente y luego se tapó la boca con una mano, denotando que había cometido alguna clase de indiscreción—. Se supone que nadie debe conocer nuestras identidades secretas, ahora sólo espero que las chicas no se enfaden conmigo por esto.

—Ah, descuida, no le diré nada de esto a Usagi, digo, a Sailor Moon.

—¿En serio? Gracias, Asiont, te lo agradezco mucho.

El Celestial se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, solamente lo haré sí me dices algo que quiero saber.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella, alzando las cejas con desconfianza—. ¿El verdadero nombre de Sailor Mars?

Asiont soltó una carcajada.

—No, claro que no —contestó él—. La verdad es que quiero que me cuentes todo sobre esa persona especial que hubo en tu vida. Dime, ¿qué sucedió con él?

Como respuesta, Ami se cruzó de brazos, frunció una leve sonrisa maliciosa y le lanzó una mirada de las que se podían traducir en cualquier idioma: "Olvídalo".

__

Astronave Churubusco.

La escotilla se abrió, la rampa de abordaje descendió y los Caballeros Celestiales, Astroboy, Dai, Poppu, Leona, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, el profesor Ochanomizu, Lance y Eclipse salieron. La princesa Mariana, vestida con los atuendos reales del planeta Lerasi, Cariolano, Shampoo, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn y Zaboot aguardaban al final de la rampa, flanqueados por un contingente de guardias. Casiopea fue hacia Mariana y la saludo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Dai, Ranma, Eclipse, Cadmio y los otros que ya habían estado antes en la _Churubusco_ se apresuraron a imitarla; no así Moose, quién no alcanzaba a distinguir a las personas que estaban delante de él.

Astroboy dedicó los primeros minutos a concentrarse por no quedar abrumado por lo que veía, lo que fuera de la nave resultaba doblemente difícil. Saori Kido salió por la escotilla, portando un báculo que le confería un aspecto entre real y celestial. Los Santos de Oro la rodeaban, envueltos en sus capas blancas. Seiya y sus amigos escoltaban al grupo.

Saori se detuvo delante de las personas que esperaban al final de la rampa y miró a la princesa del planeta Lerasi. Cariolano, por su lado, se inclinó ante Atena con las manos entrelazadas al frente.

—Nos alegra recibirlos —dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a erguirse—. Permítame que les dé la bienvenida a la astronave _Churubusco_. La joven que se encuentra junto a mí es la princesa Mariana del planeta Lerasi y está aquí como representante del Consejo de Líderes.

—Sean bienvenidos todos —dijo Mariana mientras una sonrisa apenas esbozada iluminaban fugazmente sus facciones—. Casiopea nos informó de todo lo ocurrido en su mundo y les aseguro que los ayudaremos en lo que podamos mientras permanezcan en este universo.

Saori le sostuvo la mirada sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—Les agradezco sus atenciones. Espero que podamos ayudarlos a luchar contra N´astarith y sus guerreros.

Cariolano se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a Saori y a sus Santos.

—Hemos preparado algunas habitaciones para ustedes, aunque debo decirles que no son muy grandes —dijo mientras la conducía por el hangar hacia la salida, seguidos por los Santos dorados, Seiya y los Santos de bronce—. A pesar de que la _Churubusco_ es una nave gigantesca, tenemos a miles de huéspedes provenientes de muchos mundos y... .

—Esto es verdaderamente impresionante —comentó Seiya mientras contemplaba el gigantesco hangar de un lado a otro—. ¿No lo creen, amigos?

—Es verdad, aún no puedo creer que estemos en el espacio —dijo Hyoga observando a unos guardias que los saludaban a lo lejos, probablemente los encargados de cuidar el hangar.

Shun, por su parte, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Ojalá mi hermano Ikki estuviera aquí —murmuró con voz entrecortada.

—Todo esto es increíble, pero no debemos olvidar el porqué estamos aquí —dijo Shiryu de pronto—. A propósito, Seiya, percibo muchos cosmos en distintas direcciones, pero ninguno es maligno. Creo que esa es una buena señal.

—Tienes razón, Shiryu —convino el Santo de Pegaso sin dejar de caminar—. Aunque hay uno en especial que es muy poderoso. Me gustaría saber a quién pertenece.

Mientras Saori y su contingente de guerreros se alejaban en compañía de Cariolano y Marina, Cadmio fijó su mirada en ésta última y la observó por largo rato. El vestido de la princesa lerasina hacía juego con sus ojos y la hacía verse realmente encantadora. Por unos momentos, el guerrero Celestial se quedó completamente ido mientras una sonrisa apenas contenida iluminaba fugazmente sus facciones.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Casiopea, dándole un suave codazo en el hombro y sonriendo con malicia—. Te quedaste impresionado con la hija de la reina Andrea, ¿no?

Aquel comentario pilló por completo a Cadmio y suscitó algunas risitas entre Ranma, Dai, Astro y los otros. Poppu, a su vez, dirigió su rostro hacia donde estaban Zaboot, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn y Shampoo para mirarlos de arriba a abajo. El mago sencillamente se devoró a Sailor Pluto y a Shampoo con la mirada.

Cadmio, en tanto, hizo como que no había escuchado nada y se giró hacia Zaboot.

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? —les preguntó—. No recuerdo haberlos visto antes.

—Mi nombre es Zaboot —declaró el Guerrero Kundalini en tono amistoso—. Vine en compañía del emperador Zacek de los zuyua y del príncipe Saulo de Endoria. Soy un Guerrero Kundalini y provengo del Planeta Azul.

—¿Zacek? —repitió Cadmio alzando una ceja—. Me parece que he escuchado ese nombre antes.

—Sí. Tres de esos guerreros llamados Khans atacaron el planeta en donde vivimos. Durante la lucha, Zacek y yo conocimos a Saulo y a una chica llamada Areth; los dos nos contaron todo sobre N´astarith y los planes que tiene para dominar los distintos universos.

_"Este tipo tiene un aura bastante evolucionada"_, pensó Cadmio mientras el Kundalini hablaba. _"No es muy poderoso que digamos, pero me gustaría ver lo que puede hacer en una batalla"_.

El Caballero Celestial le lanzó una mirada escrutadora antes de volverse hacia las Outer Senshi. Ambas poseían auras elevadas, pero sin duda la de Sailor Saturn era la más poderosa de las dos.

—¿Ustedes son amigas de Zaboot? —les inquirió.

—No. Nosotras venimos de una dimensión diferente —contestó Sailor Pluto con tranquilidad—. Llegamos aquí con ayuda de un guerrero llamado Asiont luego de que sus enemigos atacaron la ciudad en donde vivimos. Mi nombre es Sailor Pluto y ella es Sailor Saturn.

Cadmio puso una cara de sorpresa y Lance tras escuchar las palabras de la Outer Senshi más alta lo mismo que Casiopea. ¿Había dicho "Asiont"? ¿Acaso su viejo amigo había vuelto a la _Churubusco_ mientras todos ellos estaban en el Santuario? Deseoso por averiguar más, Lance se acercó un par de pasos hacia la Sailor Senshi ante la mirada extrañada de Sailor Saturn.

—¿Conociste a Asiont? —le preguntó ansiosamente—. Dime, ¿aún se encuentra aquí?

La Sailor Senshi negó con la cabeza.

—No. Mis amigas y él fueron a otro universo. Creo que el enemigo estaba atacando otro mundo y por esta razón fueron a tratar de detenerlo.

—¿Él peleó en su mundo? —Lance no cabía en sí de alegría—. ¿Eh?

Sailor Pluto alzó ambas cejas.

—La verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que pasó porqué yo llegué al campo de batalla cuando todo había terminado y el enemigo ya se había ido.

Lance sonrió alegremente y se volvió hacia Casiopea y Eclipse.

—¿Escucharon, amigos? ¡Asiont ha vuelto! No nos ha abandonado.

—Ya lo sabía —masculló Eclipse con fingida arrogancia, mirando a Cadmio con el rabillo del ojo para tratar de hacerlo sentir mal. El guerrero puso cara de pocos amigos mientras el Espía Estelar seguía hablando—. A pesar de las malas intenciones de "algunos", ese muchacho volvió para ayudarnos como lo prometió.

—Entonces Asiont volvió y ustedes provienen de diferentes universos —dijo Casiopea, mirando primero a Zaboot y luego a Sailor Pluto—. Ustedes forman parte de los guerreros de los doce universos, es justo como dice la leyenda.

—¿Los doce universos? —murmuró Sailor Saturn con extrañes. La pequeña Outer Senshi iba a preguntar qué querían decir exactamente con eso de doce universos, pero la repentina intervención del guerrero con rostro de pocos amigos la obligó a esperar.

—¡Oh, por favor, Casiopea! —exclamó Cadmio de pronto, volviéndose hacia su amiga—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Ellos no pueden ser esos guerreros legendarios, sencillamente percibe la energía de sus auras y te darás cuenta de sus niveles de poder.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —murmuró Leona, tomándose el rostro con una mano—. Esto se hace monótono.

—¿Qué me dices de los Santos del Santuario? —inquirió Casiopea—. Algunos de ellos son más fuertes que tú.

—¿Más fuertes que yo? —repitió Cadmio con enojo—. No digas tonterías, lo siguiente que dirás es que ese perdedor de Asiont es... .

Ranma se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar quién era Asiont. Mientras Saotome estaba distraído, Shampoo aprovechó para abrazarlo efusivamente por el cuello y recargar toda su feminidad sobre él. Poppu los miró con envidia.

—¡Ranma, mi amor! ¡Que bueno que volviste!

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Ranma abrió los ojos como platos mientras trataba de liberarse del efusivo abrazo de su amiga Shampoo—. ¡Suéltame que me ahogo!

La chica soltó una risita coqueta con lo que, sin querer, llamó la atención de Moose; quizás el chico de las enormes gafas no podía ver muy bien, pero sus oídos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

—¡¡Shampoo, mi gran amor!! —exclamó Moose alegremente, yendo de un lado para otro y palpando con la mano derecha todo lo que encontraba a su paso—. ¿Dónde estás, mi pedacito de cielo?

Sailor Pluto se quedó mirando al chico con extrañes, pero no se atrevió a decir nada; le bastaba con que Moose no se le acercara a ella. De pronto, Astro alzó una ceja con perplejidad cuando Moose colocó una mano sobre su pecho metálico y comenzó a hablarle en un tono bastante meloso.

—Shampoo, veo que tanto ejercicio no te sienta bien —dijo Moose mientras Poppu, Ryoga, Eclipse y Zaboot lo miraban con una expresión mezcla de terror e incomodidad—. Ahora estás más durita que antes, je, je, je.

Cadmio suspiró profundamente y se tomó el rostro con una mano mientras meneaba la cabeza en sentido negativo. _"Pero que chico tan imbécil"_, pensó. _"Quizás sería bueno que los doctores le arreglaran la vista de una buena vez por todas"_.

Finalmente, el chico de los anteojos abrazó a Astro por cuello y luego lo atrajo hacia él. Al ver la escena, Poppu, Eclipse y Ryoga soltaron una espectacular carcajada.

—¡¡Shampoo!!

—¡¡Aléjate de mí!! —exclamó Astroboy, visiblemente incómodo.

Casiopea comenzó a reírse como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo. No importaba que estuvieran en medio de una guerra; sencillamente, aquellos chicos eran capaces de hacerla olvidarse de todo con sus ocurrencias. Dai tampoco pudo evitar sonreír cuando Moose finalmente descubrió la verdadera identidad de la persona a la que estaba abrazando.

—Tú no eres Shampoo —murmuró Moose mientras se acomodaba las gafas de cara al rostro de Astroboy—. ¡¡Tú no eres Shampoo!!

—¡¡No!! —exclamó Eclipse—. ¡Es acondicionador!

Ryoga, Ranma y Poppu se llevó las manos al estómago y estallaron en carcajadas. Quizás lo más gracioso del asunto era la expresión que tenía Astroboy en su rostro cuando Eclipse gritó la palabra "acondicionador". Hasta Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto comenzaron a reír de tal forma que provocaron que Cadmio se les quedara viendo como a un par de bichos raros, y los Santos de bronce se detuvieran para ver lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

—¿De qué se estarán riendo? —preguntó Hyoga, alzando una ceja.

—Buena pregunta —apuntó a decir Shiryu.

_Planeta Génesis._

Con una expresión de serenidad, Saulo miró y esperó. El humo y el polvo habían creado una pérfida niebla que la figura de José Zeiva rasgó de repente, como fantasma que acabara de materializarse, aún de pie y con la espada sostenida en sus dos manos.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el príncipe de Endoria—. Ese maldito logró resistirlo.

—Te felicito, Saulo —dijo José, dando un paso al frente para no caer—. Tu ataque fue magnífico y creo que sí no fuera por mi espada mágica quizás ahora estaría muerto. Tienes tu fama bien ganada, pero... necesitarás hacer tu mejor esfuerzo sí quieres vencerme.

De pronto el comandante imperial comenzó a cabecear, y pudo observar que su armadura de batalla estaba seriamente dañada, mientras su sangre brotaba levemente de algunas de las rasgaduras. José intento reunir fuerzas para contraatacar, pero sus heridas era más serias de lo que había pensado y, tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, cayó con una rodilla al suelo mientras trataba de sostenerse con ayuda de su espada.

—Más bien parece que estás seriamente herido —Saulo se cruzó de brazos—. Ese ataque fue demasiado para ti. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte ante mí y ante la Alianza Estelar.

José levantó la vista con dificultad. El visor de su máscara estaba levemente rasgado y los sistemas computarizados de combate habían dejado de funcionar, no así los que le indicaban sus funciones vitales, lo cuales aún continuaban trabajando.

"Advertencia: Reservas de energía vital agotadas en un 75", leyó en su visor. "Falla en sistema cardiovascular inminente. Debe iniciarse el modo éxtasis".

La modalidad éxtasis era una función básica en las armaduras de batalla creadas por José Zeiva y Jesús Ferrer y que más tarde fue adoptada en otros mundos durante las guerras estelares. En esta modalidad la computadora modificaba las funciones de soporte vital de la armadura a fin de que el usuario quedara sumido en una especie de estado hibernación y, de esta manera, evitar un mayor deterioro físico. Esto se realizaba únicamente cuando el portador de la armadura sufría de heridas graves que amenazaran su vida. Sin embargo el modo éxtasis presentaba un grave inconveniente: el dejar al usuario a merced de cualquier peligro.

—No —masculló José con dificultad—. Computadora, envía una señal de auxilio a Kali y a Liria. Espera cinco ciclos antes de iniciar el modo éxtasis.

Aún cuando no contaba con ningún aparato que le mostrara la precaria situación por la que estaba atravesando su rival, Saulo, observador y analítico por naturaleza, podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo gracias a su habilidad de percepción; poco a poco, segundo a segundo, el aura de José Zeiva se iba desvaneciendo.

—Te ofrezco una última oportunidad para que te rindas —dijo Saulo sin dejar de observar a José con desprecio—. Puedo darme cuenta de que estás a punto de morir, no tienes opción.

—Olvídalo, príncipe de Endoria —jadeó José, tan terco como siempre—. Sí me rindo ante ti, lo único que conseguiré será alargar mi vida unos días más y luego me condenarán a muerte en tu estúpida Alianza.

Saulo cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Sí así lo quieres —El príncipe abrió los ojos de repente y una llama de hostilidad ardió en sus ojos—. Tu espada mágica te salvó de mi _Falcon Fire_, pero no soportarás el impacto de otro.

José ya no dijo nada más, la intensa debilidad que sentía le impedía pensar con claridad. Por un instante imaginó que todo se había terminado al fin, la guerra y los combates estaban llegando a su fin para él. Sólo era cuestión de esperar el golpe definitivo y rezar para sufrir lo menos posible.

Saulo, a su vez, extendió su puño derecho al frente y se preparó a atacar nuevamente con su técnica especial, sólo que estaba vez iba a usar menos poder. Estaba elevando el poder de su aura cuando una esfera de energía golpeó de súbito el suelo entre él y José Zeiva, lo cual provocó una pequeña explosión que duchó a ambos rivales con tierra.

—¡Alto!

El príncipe del planeta Endoria, después de alzar ambos brazos para cubrirse el rostro, se volvió iracundo hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquella bola de luz para encarar a su agresor. ¿Habría sido Liria? No. En los cielos, a algunos kilómetros, Kali y una legión de shadow troopers fuertemente armados volaban a toda velocidad hacia la zona.

—¡Detente, Saulo! —le gritó Kali—. No te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.

El endoriano apretó los dientes con coraje y luego lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia José Zeiva, quien aún estaba cabeceando. Por alguna razón, Saulo estaba convencido de que de haber podido ver el rostro de su rival bajo la máscara de batalla lo habría visto sonriéndole de manera desafiante.

—El aura de Kali es más poderosa que la mía —murmuró Saulo para sí luego de volver la mirada hacia la Khan de la Destrucción y los soldados imperiales—. Sin embargo no puedo darme por vencido ahora.

Kali y sus soldados descendieron frente a Saulo unos tras otros. Después de medir el poder de su enemigo con el escáner visual, la guerrera imperial ladeó la cabeza un poco para observar a José Zeiva. Realmente no había necesidad de ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que estaba seriamente lastimado.

—Vayan por el comandante Zeiva enseguida —ordenó con severidad, volviendo la vista hacia Saulo para mirarlo a los ojos como sí quisiera ver a través de ellos—. Yo me haré cargo de él, los demás ayuden a Liria a derrotar a las basuras Kundalini.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Kali, aunque te advierto que esta vez no te será tan fácil vencerme —anunció Saulo mientras los Shadow Troopers se alejaban de ellos en distintas direcciones—. He entrenado mucho desde mi batalla con Sepultura y ahora soy más fuerte.

—No importa lo mucho que hayas entrenado tu cuerpo, Saulo —La Khan sonrió fugazmente—. Tu aura aún está dentro de los parámetros convencionales de los Caballeros Celestiales. Veo con tristeza que Aristeo todavía no comparte con ustedes los secretos de los legendarios guerreros de Dilmun, me refiero a los Caelestis.

Saulo cerró ambos puños y empezó a elevar su aura.

—Puedo vencerte de todas formas —replicó con furia. A continuación extendió el puño derecho hacia delante y, tras reunir fuerzas, lanzó su técnica especial contra la guerrera de Abbadón—. _Falcon Fire!!_

Kali permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes hasta que, de repente, levantó su brazo derecho al cielo y, con un rápido golpe de su mano, partió en dos el halcón de llamas que se abalanzaba sobre ella a unos milímetros de su cuerpo. Las dos mitades del _Falcon Fire_ estallaron en el aire fuertemente, provocando una violenta tormenta de fuego justo enfrente de la Khan de la Destrucción.

Saulo se quedó quieto con los ojos bien abiertos tras ver lo sucedido. Aún cuando ya había visto a Tiamat bloquear su técnica especial con anterioridad, esperaba que al menos esta vez su ataque podría herir, o al menos lastimar, a la guerrera imperial. Muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que sus poderes aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —dijo Kali de pronto—. Tus habilidades nunca podrán alcanzar a las de los guerreros Khans. Es una lástima que todo lo que hagas sea inútil, los únicos que sobrevivirán a esta guerra serán los más fuertes.

¿Los más fuertes? En ese preciso momento, Saulo pareció recordar una conversación muy similar la cual había sostenido, mucho años atrás, con una joven que se entrenaba como guerrera Celestial en el planeta Endoria a su lado.

—Espera un momento, yo te conozco —murmuró al tanteo. Quería saber sí en realidad ella era la persona que creía conocer hace tiempo—. Tú eres la jovencita con la que converse a las afueras del Santuario de los Caballeros Celestiales en el planeta Endoria. La misma chica que hablaba sobre la superioridad de los más fuertes.

—Es curioso, Saulo —dijo Kali, sonriendo levemente—. Creí que me habías olvidado.

_Continuará... ._


	68. ¡PREPÁRENSE, GUERREROS ZETA!

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXVII

¡PREPÁRENSE, GUERREROS ZETA!

_Planeta Endoria (Santuario de los Caballeros Celestiales)  
Hace veinte años._

Había sido un día bastante largo y lo único que Saulo quería en ese momento era descansar y olvidarse del pesado entrenamiento al que era sometido durante horas. A pesar de que Aristeo le insistía una y otra vez que sí no entrenaba con mayor dedicación, jamás se convertiría en un buen Caballero Celestial; lo cierto era que el joven príncipe de Endoria no estaba muy interesado en ser un guerrero. Sentía que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y esa noche no era la excepción.

Saulo estaba contemplando las tres lunas que orbitaban el planeta desde la entrada del Santuario cuando, de repente, descubrió a una jovencita sentada al pie de uno de los árboles que había cerca de ahí. Ya la había visto antes; era una de las tantas discípulas de Azarus que entrenaba junto con él en el Santuario. Aunque Saulo no se preocupaba mucho por conocer a sus compañeros de entrenamiento le pareció extraño verla ahí sola, de manera que decidió acercarse.

—¿Qué te sucede, amiga? —preguntó Saulo cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica volvía el rostro hacia él—. ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?

La joven se levantó enseguida, bajó un poco la cabeza y luego juntó ambas manos frente al rostro, haciendo el saludo correspondiente a un miembro de la familia real de Endoria. Saulo inclinó la cabeza levemente a manera de respuesta y la miró detenidamente; la chica era alta y hermosa, de cabello negro, cuyos ojos brillaban aún más que las lunas del planeta Endoria.

—Príncipe —dijo la joven nerviosamente—. No tenía idea de que estaba aquí.

—Está bien, está bien —repuso Saulo, tratando de restarle solemnidad al encuentro. Aun cuando era hijo de un rey, le desagradaba un poco que algunos de sus compañeros de entrenamiento le trataran con tanto respeto—. Lo que pasa es que salí a caminar un poco y, como te vi sola aquí afuera, decidí saludarte.

La joven lo miró un tanto extrañada al principio, pero después de un momento de silencio, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tímida e insegura, pero natural.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, príncipe —dijo ella un poco más relajada—. Pero le aseguro que estoy bien.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Saulo.

—Kali.

—Es un nombre curioso, aunque confieso que nunca lo había escuchado antes.

Kali se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo siempre lo he escuchado.

"Claro", pensó Saulo riendo. "Obviamente".

—¿Y qué hacías, Kali? ¿También te gusta contemplar las estrellas por la noche?

La chica sonrió con tristeza y levantó la mirada al cielo antes de responder.

—A veces, príncipe, a veces —murmuró—. Lo que pasa es que escuché una conversación que me dejó un tanto pensativa.

—¿Qué conversación? —Saulo alzó una ceja.

—Más bien fue una discusión, príncipe —rectificó Kali—. Azarus, mi tutor, tuvo una seria diferencia con Aristeo. Él sostiene que el mal no debe ser contenido como afirma el alto consejo, sino que debe ser destruido y que por esa razón los Caballeros Celestiales debemos tratar de obtener el mayor poder para luego regir la existencia.

El príncipe de Endoria exhaló con pesadumbre. Él, como otros, sabía que las frecuentes discusiones entre Aristeo y Azarus estaban poniendo nerviosos a algunos estudiantes de la orden y suscitaban serias dudas entre otros; algunos, incluso, empezaban a mostrarse hostiles hacia Aristeo y peligrosamente afines a las teorías de Azarus.

—¿Te preocupa porque Azarus y Aristeo discutan? —Saulo desestimó lo sucedido con un ademán—. Descuida, Kali, los miembros del Alto Consejo siempre están discutiendo por algo, ya sabes como son todos ellos. Te aseguro que para el siguiente ciclo solar ya encontrarán un nuevo tema.

—No, príncipe, usted no me entiende.

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que Azarus tiene razón y que Aristeo está equivocado. Sí nos ponemos a observar la naturaleza con detenimiento, nos daremos cuenta que sólo los más fuertes sobreviven y que aquellos que detentan el poder son los que imponen las reglas.

Saulo meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Espera un momento, Kali, la misión de los Caballeros Celestiales es velar para que exista un perfecto equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. El equilibrio es la clave para la estabilidad en el universo, cualquier cambio brusco provocaría un caos que nos destruiría a todos.

—Tal vez, príncipe —repuso Kali, dispuesta a defender su punto de vista—. Aunque Azarus afirma que sí tenemos el poder en nuestras manos, podríamos controlar ese caos hasta dominarlo. Por eso debemos perfeccionar el uso del aureus.

—El aureus es muy difícil de controlar, Kali, por esta razón el Alto Consejo prohibió que se siguiera estudiando y usando. Imagina lo que pasaría sí alguien utilizara un poder como ese para fines malignos.

—Pero Azarus dice que... .

—¡El maestro Azarus no sabe lo que dice! —le interrumpió Saulo bruscamente. En realidad no podía tolerar que alguien pudiera profesar semejantes ideas—. Está cegado por su experiencia a través del Portal Estelar. ¡Gran Creador! A veces creo que jamás debimos activar esa maldita máquina de nuevo.

Cuando por fin terminó de hablar, Saulo descubrió que Kali lo miraba fijamente; no con la mirada tímida y amistosa con la que la había conocido, sino con una actitud altiva y un semblante que reflejaba un cierto desafío a sus palabras.

—No creí que usted pensara de esa manera, príncipe —dijo ella en un tono enérgico, pero controlado—. El maestro Azarus dice que el Alto Consejo ni siquiera intenta analizar sus ideas, sino que, por el contrario, las rechaza inmediatamente. Disculpe, pero yo pienso igual que mi maestro y recuerde una cosa Sólo los fuertes sobreviven.

Saulo abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kali se dio la media vuelta y lo dejó ahí parado. Era increíble la osadía de aquella jovencita; se había atrevido a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, a él, a un príncipe de la casa real de Endoria.

"Esa chica tiene mucho potencial", pensó Saulo mientras sonreía. "Aunque me preocupa que piense de esa manera. En fin, no es mi problema".

—Tú eres esa chica, ¿cierto? —dijo Saulo mientras los recuerdos de aquella conversación aún revoloteaban en su mente—. La discípula de Azarus que unos ciclos solares después de que hablé con ella fue arrestada por participar en una rebelión que intentó derrocar el gobierno del planeta Adur. Tú eres Kali.

—La misma chica que te dejó hablando solo aquella noche, Saulo —La Khan efectuó una reverencia al tiempo que añadía—: Aunque cómo podrás darte cuenta he mejorado bastante desde ese entonces.

—Pero todos ustedes fueron sentenciados al exilio eterno por Aristeo —recordó Saulo, un tanto desconcertado todavía—. ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en una guerrera Khan?

—Después de que la rebelión fue sofocada y fuimos arrestados, Azarus y aquellos que lo apoyábamos fuimos sentenciado al exilio eterno, tal y cómo acaba de mencionar —Kali sonrió mientras recordaba los sucesos posteriores a su destierro—. Y así hubiéramos continuado de no ser porque un meteorito golpeó nuestra nave espacial y nos obligó a caer en el planeta Abbadón. Fue en ese lugar que Azarus logró perfeccionar el uso del aureus con algo de tiempo y luego nos transmitió ese conocimiento.

—¿Entonces Azarus aún sigue con vida? —inquirió el príncipe con vehemencia.

Kali frunció el entrecejo y, rápidamente, un aura color rojo comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo. Una sensación de peligro se apoderó de Saulo inmediatamente.

—¡Basta de pláticas! —exclamó la Khan bruscamente—. Más te vale que no te interpongas en mi camino o te destruiré. Una vez me mostraste tu lado amable, Saulo, así que estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir sí no te metes conmigo.

Saulo lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba José Zeiva. Un par de Shadow Troopers lo estaban auxiliando mientras que un tercero lo auscultaba con un aparato médico para determinar su estado.

_"Sí lo dejo ir, tal vez no tendré otra oportunidad"_, meditó antes de volver la mirada hacia Kali. _"Pero ella, ella es más poderosa que yo"_.

—Estás en lo correcto, Saulo. Ahora soy más fuerte que tú —afirmó la Khan de la Destrucción de manera repentina—. No podrás ganarme y no dejaré que toques al comandante Zeiva.

La mirada del príncipe endoriano tembló. ¿Acaso Kali le había leído la mente? A menudo había escuchado rumores acerca de que los Khans poseían habilidades telepáticas bastante desarrolladas, pero nunca lo había confirmado hasta ese momento.

—Entonces es cierto —murmuró—. Ustedes pueden leer la mente.

Como respuesta, Kali alzó un puño, lo hizo girar y finalmente lo abrió descubriendo su palma vacía. De pronto, una corriente de energía luminosa brotó de su mano y derribó a Saulo antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Una vez que se aseguró de que su adversario estuviera desmayado, la guerrera imperial dejó escapar una risita en un susurro apenas audible y luego accionó el comunicador de su escáner visual.

—Inicien la retirada —ordenó—. El comandante Zeiva está herido y necesita atención, preparen una cámara de recuperación y aléjense del planeta.

Para cuando Areth por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kali en el lugar de la pelea, ya había al menos cincuenta Shadow Troopers rodeándolos por todas partes. Molécula y Uller, por su lado, trataban de trazar un plan mientras se comunicaban telepáticamente para evitar que el enemigo escuchara sus planes.

_"¿Alguna idea?"_, preguntó Uller, moviendo los ojos de un enemigo a otro.

_"Ninguna"_, respondió Lis-ek. _"Aunque tal vez podríamos hacernos invisibles y... "_.

—Eso de nada les servirá, Kundalinis —dijo Liria de pronto—. Mis soldados poseen mecanismos de rastreo altamente desarrollados y, aunque ustedes usen la invisibilidad, ellos sabrán exactamente en que lugar se encuentran. Creo que tendrán que pensar en algo mejor.

Uller y Lis-ek se quedaron completamente desconcertados y se miraron entre sí por un momento. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que la guerrera imperial de Abbadón les había leído el pensamiento; ahora las cosas se habían complicado más que antes y Lis-ek lo sabía perfectamente.

—Con qué puedes leer la mente —masculló Molécula con la mirada puesta sobre Liria—. Eso explica porqué sabes que pretendíamos volvernos invisibles.

Liria colocó las manos a ambos costados de su cintura y sonrió.

—Y yo veo que tienes habilidad para deducir lo obvio, Lis-ek. La conversación se ha terminado, ya no me confundirán más con sus burdos engaños. Ahora quítense de mi camino y no les haré ningún daño.

—¡¡Olvídalo, Liria!! —exclamó Areth, alargando un brazo para señalarla—. ¡¡No dejaremos que te lleves la gema sagrada de los Titanes!!

—¡La gema de los Titanes es el menor de sus problemas! —gritó Kali a espaldas de los tres guerreros de la Alianza. Casi inmediatamente, Molécula y Uller percibieron la débil presencia de Saulo en la misma dirección.

Cuando Areth y los Kundalini se volvieron en redondo descubrieron que la Khan de la Destrucción tenía sujeto a Saulo por la garganta. El príncipe de Endoria parecía estar inconsciente y sólo era cuestión de que la guerrera de Abbadón decidiera hacer un simple movimiento para romperle el cuello.

—Háganse a un lado o su amigo perderá la vida —Para demostrarles que no estaba bromeando empujó un poco la cabeza de Saulo contra el antebrazo con el que lo tenía sujetado—. Elijan lo qué van a hacer, aunque por favor no se vayan a tardar porque podría perder la paciencia.

—¡¡Maldita, te voy a matar!! —vociferó Areth a punto de lanzarse sobre la imperial para atacarla a lo kamikaze. Afortunadamente, la mano de Lis-ek la sujetó del hombro para detenerla antes de que cometiera una estupidez. La guerrera Celestial, desconcertada por lo ocurrido, volvió el rostro hacia Molécula—. ¡Déjame, Lis, tengo que salvar a Saulo!

—Kali es mucho más poderosa que tú —le dijo la Kundalini con severidad—. ¿En verdad crees que podrás derrotarla?.. Piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Areth apretó los dientes y llevó su mirada nuevamente hacia Kali, quien le sonreía en una actitud de franca provocación. Aunque Areth odiaba admitirlo, Lis-ek tenía toda la razón; aquella guerrera era infinitamente más poderosa que ella y de haberla atacado tal vez Saulo estaría muerto en aquel momento. Tras una leve exhalación, la Celestial se calmó finalmente.

Molécula, segura de que Areth ya no haría nada más imprudente por el momento, giró el rostro hacia Uller para tomarle su parecer. Dado que ya se habían enfrentado a Kali con anterioridad, ambos conocían el alcance de sus poderes y, por lo mismo, sabían que la situación requería de una decisión inteligente.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Podríamos usar la teletransportación para tratar de tomarla por sorpresa —opinó Uller no muy seguro de que aquella estrategia funcionara—. Aunque sí falláramos, Saulo perdería la vida en el intento. Además están los soldados enemigos y esa otra guerrera llamada Liria. No creo que tengamos muchas posibilidades.

Lis-ek reflexionó sobre sus posibles acciones antes de hablar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba serie y controlada.

—El aura de Saulo está bajando rápidamente. No podemos arriesgar su vida —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Kali—. ¿Qué garantía tendremos de que no matarás a Saulo?

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Lis?! —Areth no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Hacer un pacto con los Khans era, quizás, lo peor que podía habérsele ocurrido a Lis-ek—. Es una trampa, los guerreros del imperio son asesinos y no respetan ninguna clase de trato.

Uller se volvió hacia la joven Celestial.

—Areth, por favor, calma.

Molécula hizo como que no había escuchado a la chica e insistió una vez más.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás engañando?

Kali llevó su mirada hacia el rostro inconsciente del príncipe de Endoria y lo observó por unos segundos. Aunque tenía la seguridad de poder derrotar a los Kundalini fácilmente, no podía dejar de pensar que una pelea podría ocasionar que la gema estelar resultara destruida accidentalmente. Entonces, de pronto, se le ocurrió que tal vez podía recurrir a un método menos convencional para eliminar a sus enemigos.

_"Sí no ponemos a luchar, la gema estelar podría resultar dañada y eso haría que mi vida peligrará"_, pensó la guerrera imperial, echando una rápida ojeada hacia el Shadow Trooper que sostenía la gema. _"Sin embargo tampoco es conveniente que los deje con vida ya que el emperador podría molestarse conmigo. ¡Ya lo tengo! Usaré este planeta como arma para liquidarlos a todos"._

—Saulo y yo fuimos compañeros alguna vez y por consideración a él y a su padre, les perdonaré la vida por esta ocasión —dijo Kali, dejando caer a Saulo en el suelo como sí fuera un costal de tornillos—. Sin embargo, no quiero que me malinterpreten. Si vuelvo a verlos los mataré a todos y esa nada podrá salvarlos. Déjenlos ir, tenemos la gema estelar.

Los soldados imperiales bajaron sus armas de manera colectiva, aunque más de uno estuvo en desacuerdo con lo que Kali estaba haciendo. Liria, a su vez, miró a su compañera y asintió levemente con la cabeza, manifestándole su apoyo en aquella decisión.

El soldado abbadonita que aún sostenía la gema estelar, y al cual Uller le había congelado el brazo izquierdo para impedirle atacar, se acercó hasta donde estaba la Khan de la Naturaleza para colocarse a su lado. Al ver que la gema ya estaba asegurada, Kali hizo seña para indicarles a los Shadow Troopers se fueran; acto seguido, todos los soldados imperiales comenzaron a elevarse en el aire al mismo tiempo que Liria.

—Está vez tuvieron suerte —dijo la Khan de la Destrucción, mientras empezaba a levitar en el aire para unirse a los suyos—. Considérense afortunados, pero no crean que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos los dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

Sin decir nada más, Kali desplegó su aura y, tras unos segundos, se perdió en la inmensidad de los cielos junto con Liria y los Shadow Troopers. Una vez que todos los emisarios del imperio se habían ido, Areth se volvió furiosa contra Lis-ek y Uller para reclamarles.

—¡¿Qué es lo que han hecho?! —les gritó—.¡Ahora se han llevado otra gema estelar!

—¡¡Era eso o la vida de Saulo!! —replicó Molécula—. Sí hubiéramos luchado, entonces él habría muerto. Entiende que no había otra manera.

En ese preciso momento, Lis-ek dejó de lado a Areth y a Uller y luego fue hacia donde estaba Saulo para ver como estaba. Areth, a su vez, se giró hacia Uller y bajó la cabeza mientras experimentaba un profundo vacío.

—Yo lo siento —alcanzó a murmurar.

Uller colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven Endoriana.

—Está bien —dijo él—. A mí tampoco me gustó que las cosas salieran de esa manera.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

—¿De manera qué ustedes se hacen llamar Sailor Senshi?

—Así es —respondió Sailor Pluto con naturalidad—. Nosotras nos encargamos de proteger a la Tierra contra aquellos enemigos que provengan del espacio exterior.

—Entiendo —asintió Casiopea—. Y ¿cuántas de ustedes hay en su mundo?

—En el sistema solar en el que vivimos existimos existen nueve Sailor en total. Cada una de las Sailor Senshi tiene un planeta guardián de entre los nueve que conforman nuestro sistema solar. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo como planeta protector a Plutón y por ello soy considerada la Sailor del Tiempo.

—Fascinante —dijo Lance, que no perdía detalle de la conversación y se acariciaba constantemente la barbilla—. De manera qué existen dos categorías de Sailor dentro de su grupo, ¿eh?

Está vez fue la pequeña Sailor Saturn quien habló.

—Sí, Sailor Pluto y yo formamos parte de las Outer Senshi, las cuáles somos cuatro y peleamos para defender la Tierra contra los enemigos externos. El resto de las Sailor son las Inner Senshi y ellas se encargan principalmente de proteger a nuestra princesa.

Lance iba a formular otra pregunta referente al tema, pero la súbita intervención de Ranma Saotome Lo obligó a dejarla después.

—¿Ustedes protegen a la Tierra? —preguntó, todavía con Shampoo sujetándole el cuello—. Entonces eso quiere decir que vienen del mismo planeta que nosotros.

Por un momento, Saturn y Pluto se miraron entre sí sin saber qué decir. De acuerdo con lo que ellas sabían, solamente las Sailor Senshi habían abandonado la Tierra para unirse a esa batalla.

—¿También vienen de la Tierra? —inquirió Saturn—. Pero eso es imposible, se supone que sólo las Sailor abandonamos el planeta Tierra. Además, la reina Andrea no nos dijo que hubiera alguien más de la Tierra en su nave.

—Pero dijeron que ustedes eran de la Tierra, ¿cierto? —reviró Ranma—. Creo que no entiendo nada, ¿qué es lo qué sucede aquí?

—La explicación es muy sencilla —dijo Lance de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Ustedes y las Sailor Senshi provienen de realidades diferentes, esto es, de planetas Tierra ubicados en universos distintos.

—Es verdad, amigos —afirmó Zaboot—. Yo también provengo del planeta Tierra, sólo que en Agharti lo llamamos Planeta Azul. Es una coincidencia que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí hayamos venido de la Tierra.

—Ahora entiendo todo —asintió Ranma, alzando la mirada al techo y chupándose un dedo—. Eso explicaría el por qué nunca hemos escuchado hablar sobre las Sailor Senshi o los Guerreros Kundalini.

—¡Oh, Ranma! ¡Que inteligente eres! —le murmuró Shampoo al oído.

—¿La Tierra? —repitió Leona, confundida—. Disculpen, pero yo no conozco esa Tierra de la que tanto hablan. En el país de donde vengo jamás he oído hablar de ese lugar, ¿acaso es una región mística?

Lance esbozó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Es natural, princesa, ya que usted y sus amigos provienen de un mundo que, en apariencia, no tiene nada ver con el planeta azul. Digamos que la Tierra es como el lugar en donde vive, aunque con ligeras diferencias como son la configuración geográfica, la cronología histórica y las formas de vida.

—El planeta de donde vengo también se llama Tierra —informó Astroboy—. Al igual que el mundo donde conocimos a los Guerreros Sagrados del Santuario de Atena.

—Es cierto, Astro, la mayoría de ustedes son terrícolas —concordó Lance, un tanto extrañado con aquella similitud tan peculiar—. Me pregunto sí eso tendrá que algo que ver o sólo será una simple coincidencia nada más. Veamos, las Sailors Senshi, los Guerreros Sagrados de Atena, los Guerreros Kundalini, Ranma y sus amigos y Astroboy viven en diferentes planetas Tierras de universos diferentes.

Cadmio, por su parte, estaba harto de la continua conversación acerca de la procedencia de todos los presentes, así que lanzó un bufido antes de retirarse del hangar con las miradas de Ranma, Eclipse, Lance, Casiopea, Ryoga, Astroboy y Dai sobre sus espaldas. Ansiaba encontrar una manera de superar los poderes de Tiamat y los otros Khans y sentía que ahí parado no lo lograría nunca; lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a comer algo y luego ponerse a entrenar nuevamente.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —preguntó Leona, refiriéndose a Cadmio—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijimos ahora que se molesto? Aghh, creo que ese sujeto es de lo más odioso.

Dai se rascó la mejilla mientras contemplaba a su amiga Leona hablar de lo insoportable que era Cadmio y lo poco que le faltaba para decirle todas sus verdades. Era curioso, pero cuando la princesa de Papunika se enfadaba no había casi nadie que lograra calmarla. El chico sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia el resto de los presentes para ver sus reacciones cuando, de repente, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Sailor Saturn.

Por alguna razón, Dai intuyó que la jovencita no estaba escuchando lo que Leona decía, sino que permanecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había visto una guerrera como ella y simple vista sus atuendos le parecían tan raros como los de Cadmio, Eclipse o Seiya, aunque, no podía negarlo, le parecía una chica bastante hermosa.

Sailor Saturn acabó por percatarse de que Dai la estaba observando y le dirigió una sonrisa afable y divertida, pero en lugar de devolverle la sonrisa el chico desvió la mirada en otra dirección mientras su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Bueno, Leona, creo que Cadmio no sabe muy bien como socializar con la gente, pero de eso a que sea odioso, creo que hay una gran diferencia —dijo Lance, tratando de justificar a su hermano mayor—. Recuerda que la muerte de Astrea lo afectó un poco.

—¡Ah! ¿Es en serio, Lance? —intervino Eclipse, tratando de escucharse lo más sarcásticamente posible—. Yo pensé que su temperamento era un defecto de nacimiento. El amigo Asiont también sufrió por la muerte de esa chica y no por eso se convirtió en el emblema de la intolerancia además de que... .

El espía no alcanzó a concluir la frase. Un sonido proveniente de la boca de su estómago lo obligó a guardar silencio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de vergüenza y Poppu y Ryoga soltaban una carcajada de burla.

—Veo que tienes hambre —le dijo Casiopea con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, ¿y quién no? —murmuró Ranma—. No hemos probado bocado desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué acaso los extraterrestres no comen?

—Yo puedo hacerte de comer, Ranma —murmuró Shampoo con dulzura.

Lance se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia la princesa del planeta Francus.

—Será mejor que los lleves a comer algo, Casiopea. En el Santuario tuvimos una batalla muy difícil y creo que necesitan descansar un poco. Yo, mientras tanto, analizaré la gema estelar que le quitamos a los imperiales en el laboratorio con el doctor Dreyfus.

—La gema estelar —repitió Astroboy por su lado antes de volverse hacia Zaboot—. Disculpa, pero me imagino que en tu universo también había una de esas gemas ¿cierto?

—Sí, hablas de la gema estelar de los Titanes, ¿no? —dijo Zaboot—. El príncipe Saulo nos explicó todo lo referente a las doce gemas, pero por desgracia el enemigo consiguieron llevarse la gema que había en mi mundo.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Casiopea con preocupación—. Había olvidado todo ese asunto de las gemas estelares. Para estos momentos N´astarith ya debe haber reunido la mayor parte de esas piedras.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Sailor Pluto—, en mi mundo logramos evitar que el enemigo se llevara una de esas gemas que mencionan. Eso fue gracias a que un guerrero de nombre Jesús Ferrer traicionó a las Khans que estaban a punto de matar a nuestras amigas y a la reina Andrea.

—¡¿Jesús Ferrer?! —repitió Lance—. Eso es imposible, Sailor Pluto, ese tipo que mencionas es un criminal y un asesino de lo peor. ¿Por qué iba a ayudarnos así de pronto? Creo que hay algo más de fondo.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —dijo Casiopea con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Qué será lo que sucedió?

—Bueno, tal vez se dio cuenta de quién maneja el equipo ganador —teorizó Eclipse.

—Eso significa que tenemos dos gemas estelares en nuestro poder —murmuró Casiopea, tomándose la barbilla con cuidado—. N´astarith necesita las doce gemas para echar a andar el Portal Estelar, lo cual significa que no podrá lograrlo mientras nosotros tengamos estas piedras.

—Después de la batalla —continuó Sailor Pluto—, ese hombre llamado Jesús Ferrer se entregó voluntariamente y antes de que ustedes llegaran, compareció ante el Consejo de Líderes

—Pues sí que han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos fuimos —murmuró Lance.

—¿Quién diablos es Jesús Ferrer? —preguntó Poppu sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

—Es un criminal muy buscado en esta galaxia —le informó Casiopea—. Les contaré toda la historia mientras comemos, acompáñenme al comedor.

Antes de seguir a los demás, la princesa Leona volvió la mirada en derredor en busca de Marina. No había visto a la joven Sabia desde que todos habían llegado y eso le pareció sumamente extraño. ¿Acaso no le habrían avisado que ya estaban de vuelta?

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Marine? —inquirió sin dirigirse a nadie.

—Me parece que se fue con ese sujeto llamado Asiont —le informó Shampoo, volviendo el rostro por encima del hombro, pero sin dejar de abrazar el brazo de Ranma—. Mientras estuvieron fuera hubo una emergencia y ella se ofreció para ir.

—Espero que se encuentre bien —suspiró Leona.

Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Shampoo, Astroboy, Leona, Hyunkel, Dai, Poppu, y Eclipse echaron a andar detrás de la princesa de Francus, quien antes de salir del hangar se volvió hacia un segundo por encima del hombro hacia Zaboot y las Sailor Senshi.

—¿Nos acompañan? —les invitó.

Zaboot y Saturn decidieron sumarse al grupo y seguir a Casiopea al comedor, pero no así Sailor Pluto, quien se quedó parada en su lugar sin moverse. Al notar la ausencia de su compañera, Sailor Saturn se detuvo y volvió el rostro hacia ella.

—Setsuna, ¿no vienes?

—Ve con ellos, Hotaru —repuso Sailor Pluto—. Yo tengo que atender otro asunto.

Saturn se le quedó mirando con algo de extrañeza por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse finalmente. Una vez que estuvo sola, Pluto se dirigió hacia otra de las salidas del hangar.

__

Shinden (Templo de Kami-Sama)  
_Año 766._

—¡17 es mi hermano gemelo y yo soy la mayor! —dijo en forma enérgica la bella joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules—. ¡Y no creas que aceptaré tan fácilmente y tampoco creas que estoy agradecida contigo por lo de la bomba!

Kurinrin bajó el rostro con resignación. Aparentemente nada de lo que hacia podría servirle para congraciarse con No. 18, era el fin. El joven Guerreros Zeta imaginó que ya no podía pasarle nada más horrible hasta que... .

—Kurinrin, eres un muchacho con suerte —dijo Yamcha con entusiasmo—. Dice que son hermanos y los hermanos no se puede casar. ¡Viva!

—Me imagino que hablan del amor —murmuró Piccolo, cruzado de brazos—. No lo entiendo.

De repente, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, todo los guerreros que se encontraban en el Shinden percibieron la presencia de cuatro seres inmensamente poderosos en las cercanías. Extrañado, Piccolo alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte en busca de los portadores de aquellas presencias.

—Siento varios Ki que vienen en esa dirección.

—Es verdad, señor Piccolo —asintió Gohan con preocupación—. Son cuatro Kis y poseen una energía muy poderosa.

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró Kurinrin con temor—. Pero sí acabamos de derrotar a Cell, ¿cómo es posible que suceda esto ahora?

—Muchachos, ¿ustedes creen que nuestro deseo haya revivido a Cell? —inquirió Trunks sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

—No, eso no puede ser —renegó Ten-Shin-Han—. Solamente le pedimos a Shen Long que reviviera a las personas asesinadas por Cell, ese monstruo no pudo haber vuelto a la vida con ese deseo.

Un sentimiento del miedo más absoluto se apoderó de Dende y de su ayudante Mr. Popo cuando ambos se percataron de la magnitud del poder que estaban sintiendo los Guerreros Zeta. Mientras esperaban a que los portadores de aquellas energías llegaran hasta el Shinden, todos mantenían las mismas dudas en sus mentes: ¿Quiénes podían ser esos seres y cuáles eran sus intenciones? Cell, un monstruo que había amenazado con destruir a la Tierra, había sido destruido luego de una dura batalla que los había dejado bastantes débiles, de manera que sí tenían que pelear de nuevo esta vez lo harían en franca desventaja.

Entonces, de repente, una sonora carcajada se dejó escuchar en todo el Shinden, una carcajada que provocó que los Guerreros Zeta, Dende, Mr. Popo y No. 18 volvieran la vista en derredor para tratar de ubicar de donde venía. Gohan, en tanto, sintió como escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo; aquella carcajada era la misma que había escuchado en sus sueños durante su entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo.

Súbitamente una cortina de humo púrpura surgió del suelo en uno de los extremos del Shinden, provocando que todos los Guerreros Zeta, No. 18, Mr. Popo y Dende volvieran la mirada hacia ese sitio al unísono. Acto seguido, cuatro siluetas aparecieron en medio del humo, el cual comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente dejando entrever los rostros de cuatro guerreros Abbadonitas.

—¡Hola, mundo de desconocidos! —dijo uno de ellos, agitando el brazo derecho—. ¡Los Khan hemos llegado! ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Piccolo y sus ojos temblaron.

—¡Miren! ¡Cuatro sujetos aparecieron de la nada!

—Es verdad, Kurinrin —dijo Trunks, examinado con la mirada a los visitantes—. Pero, ¿quiénes son ellos?

El Khan que había saludado a la Tierra, un sujeto de tez excesivamente pálida, cabello negro y armadura dorada, alzó un brazo para señalar a Piccolo y a Son Gohan mientras sonreía de una forma entre burlesca y macabra.

—Ah, deben ser los héroes de este mundo. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y adoptó la actitud de un observador que estudia un animal extraño—. Algunos son calvos y ninguno lleva capa, pero no están mal.

Piccolo dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

—¿Quiénes demonios son todos ustedes y qué quieren de nosotros?

El Khan de la sonrisa burlesca miró a Piccolo directo a los ojos y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Nauj-vir lo detuvo con un grito.

—¡Alto, Sorlak!

—Oh, vamos, jefe, será divertido —masculló Sorlak, volviendo la mirada hacia el Khan del Cíclope, quien comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él—. Déjeme jugar con sus mentes un momento, le aseguro que obtendré información valiosa de todos ellos.

—Atacarás sólo cuando yo lo diga, Sorlak —sentenció Nauj-vir, pasando por un costado de su subordinado, quien frunció la boca en una mueca de disgusto. El Khan del Cíclope se detuvo a unos pasos de los Guerreros Zeta y se presentó—. Mi nombre es Nauj-vir y soy uno de los guerreros que sirven al todopoderoso emperador N´astarith.

—¿Qué? ¿N´astarith? —inquirió Kurinrin sin entender ni una palabra—. ¿Quién es ese?

—El emperador N´astarith es el soberano que gobernará todos los universos que componen la existencia, incluyendo a este —siguió Nauj-vir—. Pueden escoger entre jurarle fidelidad o morir en nuestras manos. Elijan con sabiduría.

Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, Kurinrin, Ten-Shin-Han, Trunks, No. 18 y los demás intercambiaron una serie de miradas que dejaron en claro que ninguno de ellos sabía el verdadero origen de esos guerreros llamados Khans. No obstante, un detalle llamó enormemente la atención de Kurinrin y éste era el artefacto que los guerreros de Abbadón llevaban en sus rostros.

—Eso es... ¡un scouter!

Piccolo volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Piccolo, mira el aparato que llevan en sus rostros. Es un scouter como el que usaban Freezer y sus hombres.

El Guerrero Zeta examinó con sus ojos el artefacto que Sorlak llevaba en el rostro y recordó las antiguas batallas que había sostenido con algunos enemigos ya fallecidos. A simple vista, aquel aparato parecía sin duda un scouter, la cual era una máquina que solamente usaban los guerreros que servían a un tirano espacial llamado Freezer con el que había luchado años atrás. Sin embargo el aparato no era totalmente igual, más bien parecía una versión diferente y mucho más avanzada.

_"¿Acaso serán saiya-jins?"_, pensó Piccolo. _"Sus Kis son más fuertes que el de Cell, pero ¿será posible que existan saiya-jins más fuertes que Gokuh y Vejita?"_.

—Nada de eso, amigo verde —dijo Belcer, el Khan del Golem, moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo—. Nosotros no somos saiya-jins, sino guerreros de un universo diferente a este. Nuestra misión consiste en localizar una de las gemas estelares de los Titanes.

—¡¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?! —preguntó Piccolo—. ¡¿Es que acaso puedes leer nuestra mente?!

—Nosotros los Khans poseemos habilidades impresionantes que nos ponen por encima de cualquier guerrero, Piccolo —declaró Nauj-vir, atrayendo la mirada del peleador namek—. Hace un momento nos teletransportamos hasta este templo con ayuda de las habilidades de Leinad.

Un guerrero de largo cabello oscuro y armadura roja, el Khan de Leviatán, asintió con la cabeza y frunció una tenue sonrisa. Nauj-vir sonrió maliciosamente y contempló uno a uno los rostros atemorizados de los Guerreros Zeta. Sin duda los habían dejado impresionados; ahora sólo era cuestión de ver qué es lo que iban a hacer.

_"Mmm, ese chiquillo de cabello negro llamado Gohan es él más fuerte de todos"_, pensó Nauj-vir con la mirada puesta sobre el chico al tiempo que su ojo cibernético calculaba los niveles de poder de los Guerreros Zeta . _"Su poder de pelea es de 27,500,000 unidades, aunque su nivel actual es de 14,000,000. Tal parece que acaban de sostener alguna clase de batalla"_.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Trunks—. Nosotros no le juraremos lealtad a nadie.

—Entonces será de la manera difícil, chico —murmuró Leinad, avanzando un paso al frente—. Antes de luchar, déjenme advertirles que hemos peleado con miles de guerreros y jamás hemos sido vencidos. No tienen oportunidad ante nosotros.

Piccolo apretó los dientes y entornó la mirada. ¿Qué clase de guerreros eran aquellos? Las auras que percibía de estos eran inmensamente poderosas y no tenían comparación. Por otro lado, las armaduras que portaban, aunque brillaban hermosamente, emitían un Ki verdaderamente maligno que lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué era la gema de los Titanes? ¿Quién era N´astarith? ¿De qué universo venían Nauj-vir y sus aliados?

_Continuará... ._


	69. ¡¿SERÁ GOHAN EL LEGENDARIO GUERRERO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXVIII

¡¿SERÁ GOHAN EL LEGENDARIO GUERRERO KÁISER?!

_Astronave Churubusco._

Luego de subir algunos turboascensores y caminar por varios pasillos, Mariana y Cariolano condujeron a Saori y a los santos ante la presencia del rey Lazar de Adur y el embajador Akinit, quienes habían estado debatiendo sobre lo difícil que le sería al Consejo Aliado tomar una decisión definitiva con respecto a Jesús Ferrer. Al ver a Mariana y a Saori acercarse, los dos hombres dejaron de hablar entre ellos para atenderlas.

—Majestad —dijo Mariana, inclinando la cabeza levemente—. Le presentó a Saori Kido, ella es la encargada de velar por la paz en el planeta Tierra de su universo. Su santuario, el lugar más sagrado en su mundo, fue atacado y destruido por los guerreros del imperio de Abbadón.

—Sea bienvenida, Saori Kido —dijo Lazar mientras una sonrisa iluminaba sus adustas facciones—. Es un verdadero honor conocerla y lamento profundamente que su planeta haya sido atacado por N´astarith. Como podrá darse cuenta, estamos reuniendo todas nuestras fuerzas para desbaratar los planes del imperio de Abbadón.

Saori miró fijamente al rey del planeta Adur y asintió.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, majestad, y le aseguró que los ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible. Sí es necesario, arriesgaremos nuestras propias vidas con tal de que N´astarith sea detenido.

Después de dirigir un saludo a los santos, Lazar y Akinit comenzaron a contarle a Saori sobre los planes que tenía la Alianza para iniciar un ataque contra la estación _Armagedón_ y lo importante que era para ellos que N´astarith no consiguiera reunir las gemas estelares. Mientras Saori escuchaba atentamente a los dirigentes aliados, los Santos, que se hallaban detrás de ella con sus cascos y coronas en las manos, observaban fijamente a todos los presentes, uno a uno, siempre alertas y vigilantes.

En lo que el rey Lazar continuaba hablando, la princesa Mariana dirigió su atención hacia los Santos de Bronce y comenzó a examinarlos uno por uno. Para ser guerreros se veían demasiados jóvenes, y más sí se les comparaba con los imponentes Santos dorados. Luego de observar a Seiya y a sus amigos por algunos segundos, volvió la mirada hacia Shaina y Marin, las únicas mujeres en el grupo además de Saori Kido.

_"¿Por qué ellas usan máscara y los demás Santos no?"_, pensó. _"Ellos mencionaron que Saori es la reencarnación de Atena, una especie de diosa que vela por la paz en su mundo. Ahora que recuerdo, mi madre me contó que en su planeta natal hubo una civilización antiquísima que desarrolló toda una mitología llena de héroes y dioses. Entre esos dioses había una tal Atenea, la cual era la diosa de la Sabiduría y del combate justo. Me pregunto sí Saori será la misma Atenea"_.

—Mariana —la voz de Lazar llamó su atención—, tal parece que la señorita Saori se encuentra cansada al igual que sus Santos. Cariolano se encargará de llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones, ¿por qué no vas a ver como están Casiopea y los demás? Estoy seguro que ellos tienen mucho que contarnos luego de lo que sucedió en el mundo de nuestros nuevos visitantes.

—Sí, majestad.

La princesa de Lerasi dirigió una leve inclinación de la cabeza a Saori, quien le correspondió de la misma manera. Justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, Mariana escuchó hablar a Seiya por lo que se detuvo un momento y volvió la mirada hacia él.

—Vaya, este lugar debe ser inmenso, me pregunto en dónde estará la comida.

—Yo me dirijo a uno de los comedores de la nave —le informó la princesa al Santo de Pegaso—. Sí gustas puedes acompañarme con tus amigos.

—Ah, no gracias, de verdad —repuso Seiya un tanto avergonzado de que le hubieran escuchado decir eso—. La verdad es que no tengo tanta hambre, princesa, gracias.

Hyoga le dio un suave codazo en el estómago a su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Seiya? —bromeó, provocando la risa de algunos de sus camaradas—. Recuerda que estás en presencia de reyes y princesas, no mientas.

El Santo de Pegaso frunció una especie de sonrisa mientras aniquilaba a Hyoga con la mirada. En realidad estaba muriéndose de hambre y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder comer algo; no obstante, antes que sus necesidades estaba su deber para con Atena. Aun cuando Saori también era custodiada por los Santos dorados, Seiya sentía que no por ello podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia; después de todo estaban a bordo de una astronave en medio de un universo desconocido.

—¿Por qué no van a comer algo? —les dijo Aioria de pronto—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar a la diosa Atena.

—Aioria —murmuró Seiya.

—Es cierto, Shiryu, vayan a comer —convino Dohko de Libra para sorpresa de su propio discípulo—. Seguramente deben estar hambrientos y un poco de descanso no les vendría nada mal.

Seiya aún dudada. Instintivamente buscó con los ojos la mirada de Saori; sí ésta asentía a darle permiso entonces iría, de lo contrario no habría manera de convencerlo de que se alejara de ella.

—Pueden ir, Seiya —dijo Saori al fin—. No quiero que se preocupen de más. Aioria y Dohko tienen razón, tomen un descanso y luego nos veremos de nuevo.

—¿De verdad, Saori? —preguntó Seiya, esperanzado—. Que bueno porqué la verdad siento que voy a desfallecer por el hambre.

Shiryu se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo desaprobatoriamente.

—¿De verdad creíste que no nos dimos cuenta, Seiya?

—Será mejor que tengan bastante comida en este lugar o Seiya podría terminar con todas sus reservas en un dos por tres —dijo Hyoga mientras Mariana y Saori reían divertidas.

—Ni que comiera tanto —se quejó Seiya por su lado.

Mariana les hizo una seña a los Santos de Bronce con la mano para que la siguieran.

—Bien, sí todos están de acuerdo hagan el favor de venir conmigo.

Antes de seguir a la princesa de Lerasi, Seiya volvió a mirar una vez más a Saori. Al menos sabía que estaría segura con los Santos dorados y eso le daba un poco de seguridad, aunque, ciertamente, no podía dejar de desconfiar de Kanon, el nuevo Santo de Géminis.

Mientras los Santos de Bronce se alejaban, Aioria aprovechó la ocasión para girarse hacia Marin y Shaina. No había hablado con ellas desde que se habían embarcado en la nave de los Caballeros Celestiales y sentía que quizás también estaban cansadas por el viaje.

—¿No quieren ir con ellos? —les preguntó.

—No, Aioria —dijo Marin secamente—. Nosotras preferimos quedarnos con ustedes.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Completamente.

El Santo de Leo se encogió de hombros, y se dispuso a seguir a Saori una vez que el almirante Cariolano les pidió a todos que lo siguieran hasta sus habitaciones asignadas. Antes de alejarse de las mujeres guerreras, Aioria volvió la mirada hacia Marin un momento por encima del hombro y le sonrió afablemente.

—Me alegra que estés con nosotros, Marin, y tú también Shaina.

Marin sonrió por debajo de su máscara y espero a que el santo se alejara.

—A mí también me da gusto estar contigo, Aioria.

_Palacio de Céfiro._

Una vez que terminó de explicarles todo lo referente a su misión y de darles a conocer de dónde venían Marine y las Sailor Senshi, Uriel guardó silencio y esperó a que los defensores de Céfiro asimilaran la información.

—¿Entonces ustedes son marcianos? —inquirió Umi con curiosidad.

Uriel acabó alzando los ojos al cielo como implorando ayuda. _"¿Por qué todos los habitantes de la Tierra creen que los extraterrestres somos marcianos?_, pensó. _"Existen infinidad de mundos en el universo y siempre escogen el Planeta Rojo"_.

—Eh, más o menos, pero yo no vengo de Marte, sino de un mundo llamado Unix.

Lantis, el espadachín mágico más poderoso de todo Céfiro, había escuchado el relato de Uriel en completo silencio y con cierto escepticismo al principio. A simple vista toda aquella historia de que varios eran universos estaban en peligro le pareció algo increíble, inaceptable, pero el reciente ataque de los Khans al palacio de Céfiro confirmaba en parte lo dicho por los extranjeros. Además estaba Blastar, el biodroide destruido durante la batalla y que era prueba tangible de la avanzada tecnología que el nuevo enemigo poseía.

—De manera qué ese emperador llamado N´astarith pretende controlar toda la existencia mediante una máquina llamada Portal Estelar, ¿eh? —dijo Lantis luego de meditar bien sus palabras—. Esa es la razón por la que esos guerreros insistían una y otra vez en preguntarnos dónde teníamos oculta la gema estelar que se llevaron.

—Así es, Lantis —repuso Uriel, mirando fijamente al guerrero—. Una vez que N´astarith obtenga las doce gemas podría organizar una invasión a gran escala y conquistar cualquier planeta en el universo que desee. Nadie estaría a salvo.

Luego de deslizar una mano por su cinturón, el unixiano sacó un diminuto proyector holográfico e hizo aparecer delante de Lantis y Ferio un holograma de la estación espacial _Armagedón_. El rey de Céfiro se acercó un poco más y estudió atentamente la proyección.

—¿Qué es eso? Parece una especie de luna.

—Digamos que es el planeta desde donde N´astarith planea llevar a cabo sus planes, majestad. Como podrán darse cuenta por la imagen, nuestros enemigos cuentan con una tecnología muy sofisticada y por eso estamos solicitando cualquier tipo de ayuda en todos los universos a los que vamos.

Uriel esperó a que todos vieran la imagen de _Armagedón_, y luego apagó el proyector holográfico y se lo guardó en el cinturón nuevamente.

—Creo que entiendo lo que dicen —asintió Guru Clef con una expresión sombría—. Los ejércitos de N´astarith son tan poderosos que ni siquiera ustedes tienen la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos por sí solos, ¿no es así?

—Aunque nos cueste reconocerlo me temo que así es.

Asiont, que acababa de volver del árbol a donde se había retirado a meditar, esperó a que el mago de Céfiro y los demás volvieran la vista hacia él antes de seguir hablando.

—Es por eso que necesitamos de toda la ayuda que puedan brindarnos, amigos. Solamente entre todos podremos derrotar a N´astarith y con ello devolverle la paz a nuestra galaxia.

En ese momento, Hikaru bajó la mirada al suelo mientras un terrible sentimiento de impotencia se iba apoderando de ella. Sí sus poderes mágicos habían resultado totalmente inútiles en contra de los guerreros Khans, entonces ¿cómo podrían ayudarlos a derrotar a N´astarith? Sencillamente aquellos enemigos estaban fuera de sus posibilidades.

—Pero cómo podremos ayudarlos —musitó con la voz entrecortada—. Ellos nos derrotaron muy fácilmente y ni siquiera pudimos impedir que se llevarán la gema estelar que había en Céfiro.

—Hikaru, no digas eso ni de broma, por favor —Umi no podía soportar la idea de que su amiga pensara de esa manera—. Estoy segura de que encontraremos una manera de vencerlos, digo, yo sé que no será fácil, pero no debemos darnos por vencidos.

—Bien dicho, amiga —la apoyó Sailor Jupiter—. La esperanza es lo último que debemos perder en una batalla de esta naturaleza.

—¡Pero, ¿acaso no vieron como nos trataron?! —exclamó Ascot, envuelto en una frazada y apoyándose en el hombro de Presea—. ¡No pudimos hacer nada y creo que es inútil luchar contra un enemigo tan poderoso como el que nos describen!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ascot?! —le recriminó Umi a punto de perder los estribos.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres, muchacho? —intervino Marine, un tanto disgustada con aquella actitud tan derrotista—. ¿Quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada?

Uriel no dijo nada al respecto, pero entendía perfectamente el enojo de Marine y Umi. Había visto situaciones similares durante sus viajes por la galaxia y aún no podía entender ese tipo de actitud en algunas personas. ¿Cómo podían quejarse de que el imperio los tuviera esclavizado cuando, ni siquiera por una vez en sus vidas, habían tenido el valor suficiente para desafiar a los abbadonitas?

A menudo se encontraba planetas dominados por el imperio durante años, mundos en donde sus habitantes se quejaban una y otra vez de los malos tratos a los que eran sometidos. Sin embargo, cuando él u otro miembro de la Alianza les proponía que se levantaran para luchar contra N´astarith, siempre encontraba la misma apatía entre la gente. "Son guerreros muy poderosos", "No les haremos nada" y frases por el estilo que denotaban que aquellas personas preferían sufrir mil humillaciones antes que levantar un solo dedo para defenderse.

Asiont, a su vez, también compartía la misma indignación que Uriel, sólo que, a diferencia de su aliado unixiano, él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado. Aunque se ganara la antipatía de aquel hechicero al menos iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre su actitud.

—Escucha, amigo, sé que el N´astarith es un sujeto muy poderoso y que tal vez algunos podríamos morir durante la lucha, pero sí no hacemos nada para evitar que lleve a cabo sus intenciones nos convertiremos en cómplices de su maldad.

—¿Cómplices? —repitió Ascot, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Sí le dejamos a N´astarith llevar a cabo sus planes tendremos que cargar con el peso de esa decisión para toda la vida. Sí nos quedamos sin hacer nada, viendo como los demás mueren, tienes razón, viviremos, o al menos por un corto tiempo y entonces, cuando nos llegué la hora de morir y recuerdes este momento, te aseguro que estarás dispuesto a cambiar toda tu vida por una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad de poder pelear a lado de todos aquellos que prefirieron dar sus vidas antes que quedarse sin hacer nada.

Ascot bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Aquellas palabras habían tocado una parte en su interior que lo hicieron sentirse sumamente mal por expresarse de aquella manera tan temerosa. Después de todo, ese joven tenía razón en lo que afirmaba; jamás podría volver a vivir en paz a sabiendas de que personas como Umi o cualquiera de sus demás amigos hubieran muerto mientras él se quedaba sin hacer nada.

—Tienes razón —murmuró luego de un momento—. Sí supiera que alguno de mis amigos murió luchando con esos Khans, no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo —hizo una pausa y alzó el rostro para encarar a Asiont—. Cuenten conmigo.

—Ascot —musitó Umi mientras observaba al hechicero con admiración.

—El enemigo es poderoso, pero estoy segura de que sí ponemos todo de nuestra parte encontraremos alguna manera de vencerlo —dijo Fuu con determinación—. Recuerden que además contamos con los Mashin.

—¿Los Mashin? —murmuró Sailor Mercury, alzando una ceja.

—¡¡Tienes razón, Fuu!! —exclamó Hikaru entusiasmada—. ¡Estoy segura de que con su ayuda podremos hacer algo! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

—¿Qué o quiénes son los Mashin? —inquirió Sailor Mars.

Guru Clef volvió la mirada hacia la Inner Senshi.

—Son los Espíritus guardianes de Céfiro, ellos obedecen a las Guerreras Mágicas.

—¿Espíritus guardianes de Céfiro? —Sailor Mars había quedado más confundida que antes—. Me imagino que podrás explicármelo con mayor detalle.

—Ahora no hay tiempo para eso —intervino Uriel antes de que Guru Clef pudiera hablar nuevamente—. Debemos regresar a la _Churubusco_ cuanto antes, el enemigo podría volver a atravesar el espacio dimensional y debemos reportar todo lo que sucedió aquí al Consejo de Líderes.

En lo que Uriel estaba hablando, Sailor Mars notó que Sailor Jupiter estaba como distraída y de nuevo tenía esa cara de hipnotizada que solía poner cuando se hallaba frente a alguien parecido al sempai del que, según contaba ella, se había enamorado tiempo atrás.

—Makoto, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando ahora? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Ese muchacho llamado Lantis se parece mucho al muchacho que me rechazó.

—Lo reiteró una vez más, Makoto Kino, no tienes remedio —masculló Mars con resignación.

Ignorante de lo que las Inner Senshi hablaban, Lantis fue hacia donde estaba su espada mágica, la recogió del suelo y luego volvió la mirada hacia Uriel.

—Sí ese imperio del que hablas amenaza no solo a Céfiro sino también a todas las dimensiones. Entonces debo conseguir ayuda de los demás planetas vecinos.

Uriel frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De qué hablas, Lantis?

—Céfiro no tiene la tecnología suficiente para ayudarlos, pero los otros planetas vecinos sí —A continuación elevó su espada mágica por encima de la cabeza e hizo aparecer en medio de estruendos un caballo hecho de energía mágica—. Iré hasta Autozam para exponerles el problema y solicitarles su ayuda.

Frente a todos, el caballo negro comenzó a relinchar hasta que Lantis se acercó a él y le acarició la crin con cuidado.

—¡¡Es un caballo mágico!! —observó Sailor Moon con emoción en sus ojos.

—Gracias por la información —repuso Sailor Mars, mirándola con aburrimiento.

—Lantis, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? —le preguntó Hikaru mientras el guerrero montaba sobre el corcel y sujetaba las riendas—. ¿Irás de nuevo a Autozam?

—Hikaru, lo que Uriel y sus amigos dicen es cierto. Necesitamos conseguir toda la ayuda posible sí de verdad queremos derrotar al imperio de Abbadón. Por eso primero iré a Autozam y luego a los demás planetas, más tarde me reuniré con ustedes.

Asiont deslizó la mano por su cinturón y extrajo un cristal de datos, luego se aproximó a Lantis y alargó el brazo para entregárselo.

—Este cristal de datos tiene toda la información que necesitan saber para llegar hasta nuestra dimensión; también tiene un código de seguridad especial que les permitirá identificarse como amigos ante el comando aliado. Ignoro por completo sí ese planeta llamado Autozam posee la tecnología necesaria para ayudarnos a pelear, pero sí pueden llegar hasta nuestra dimensión con los datos que te he dado, entonces quiere decir que sí así es.

—Entiendo.

Lantis examinó por unos segundos el cristal de datos que Asiont le había entregado y luego se lo guardó en el pecho. Después de darle las gracias al guerrero Celestial, volvió la mirada hacia el rey Ferio y se preparó para partir.

—Majestad, le prometo conseguir toda la ayuda que me sea posible.

—Sé que lo harás, Lantis, cuídate mucho, por favor. No sólo eres uno de nuestros mejores guerreros, también eres nuestro amigo, recuérdalo.

—Descuide, majestad, sé cuidarme bien. —Guardó silenció y giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Hikaru para mirarla a los ojos por un momento que le pareció toda una eternidad. Habían pasado dos largos años desde que ambos se habían confesado su amor mutuamente, y ahora que estaban juntos nuevamente apenas y habían cruzado algunas cuantas palabras. No era que sus sentimientos por ella hubieran cambiado en esos años. No. Lo que sucedía era que mientras Céfiro estuviera en peligro sentía que no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de ese amor; antes debía encargarse de liberar a su mundo de aquella nueva amenaza.

—Lantis —musitó Hikaru, dando un paso al frente.

—Hikaru, tú y tus amigas son las Guerreras Mágicas —repuso Lantis sin desviar su mirada—. No olvides que la gente de Céfiro cuenta con ustedes para defenderlos.

La Guerrera Mágica miró al espadachín con ternura y, tras un instante, asintió con la cabeza. La sola mención de la gente de Céfiro le hizo recordar brevemente como ésta había sufrido en el pasado y lo importante que era asegurarse de que todos ellos pudieran vivir en paz.

Lantis jaló las riendas de su corcel mágico y dándole vuelta comenzó a cabalgar hacia el cielo rápidamente ante la mirada de todos. Con las dos manos sobre su pecho, Hikaru lo vio partir y exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras recordaba todo lo que habían hablado unos minutos antes.

__

Una vez que Marine terminó de aplicarle el Bejoma a Lantis retiró sus manos y se volvió hacia Hikaru, quien esperaba ansiosamente a un costado de ella.

—Listo, ya he curado tus heridas y restablecido tu energía.

—Te lo agradezco —murmuró Lantis—. Aunque siento que no era necesario.

Hikaru tomó una de las manos de la Sabia de Papunika y cerró los ojos a la vez que esbozaba una cándida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Yo también te lo agradezco.

—Mi nombre es Marine.

Hikaru abrió los ojos.

—Marine, es un bonito nombre, gracias.

Después de devolverle la sonrisa a la chica, Marine fue hacia donde estaba Lafarga para ver en qué podía ayudarlo. Fuu, entre tanto, estaba curando a Ferio con su magia y Umi se hallaba junto a Guru Clef escuchando atentamente a Uriel.

Hikaru estaba mirando a las Sailor Senshi y aquel individuo de smoking y antifaz cuando, de repente, escuchó la voz de Lantis.

—Hikaru...

—Lantis, no hables —repuso ella, volviendo el rostro hacia el espadachín.

—No debieron volver a Céfiro, ustedes ya han sufrido mucho por este lugar.

—No digas eso, por favor, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que este mundo significa para nosotras tres. Además, no podíamos permitir que algo malo les pasara y... .

Antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, Lantis pasó una mano por su mejilla con ternura y le habló en voz baja sin dejar de mirarla. El corazón de Hikaru latió rápidamente.

—Me alegra ver que no has cambiado desde que te fuiste...

—Lantis —musitó la chica para sí mientras se acariciaba la mejilla y su rostro se iluminaba con un leve rubor—. Vuelve con bien, por favor.

—¿Adónde dijo Lantis que iría? —preguntó Sailor Jupiter, entornando los ojos para protegerlos del sol mientras contemplaba como el guerrero se alejaba con su caballo—. ¿Autozam?

—Es Ootozamu —le corrigió Caldina—. Es uno de los mundos vecinos de Céfiro. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarnos en la batalla. Los habitantes de Ootozamu tienen una tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra.

—Se fue volando en un caballo, ahora sí que lo he visto todo —comentó Asiont.

—Un caballo volador —murmuró Sailor Moon extasiada—. Ah, que divino sería que pudiera dar un paseo en uno de ellos... y quizás mi amado Tuxedo Kamen me acompañaría y... .

Sailor Mars, Asiont, Marine, Ascot y Presea se le quedaron viendo a Sailor Moon con extrañeza, pero su desconcierto aumento más cuando descubrieron que la chica aún no había terminado de narrar su fantasía.

—Tal vez nos daríamos un abrazo y luego un beso en medio de las estrellas y... ¡Huy! ¡Ja, Ja! ¡Qué cosas se me ocurren!

Sailor Jupiter se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza experimentando vergüenza ajena.

—Ay, Usagi.

A unos pasos de ahí, Tuxedo Kamen no se animo a decir nada, pero tampoco pudo dejar de sonrojarse con la cantidad de cosas que Sailor Moon estaba diciendo.

Seguro de que ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, Uriel presionó la hebilla de su cinturón para enviar una señal a la _Águila Real_ que los había llevado hasta Céfiro. Mientras aguardaba a que la nave llegara por ellos, dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, quienes aún se mantenían alejadas de todos hablando solamente entre sí.

_"Ellas dos siempre están lejos de los demás y nunca nos dicen lo que planean hacer"_, pensó. _"No sé por qué, pero no me dan confianza"_.

__

Shinden (Templo de Kami-Sama)

Nauj-vir se le quedó viendo a Trunks por unos momentos y luego usó su ojo cibernético para calcular su poder de pelea. Su nivel de combate era alto, no tanto como el de Gohan, pero sí lo suficientemente elevado como para darles una buena batalla.

—Vaya, pero qué tenemos por aquí —se burló Sorlak, escudriñando a Trunks de arriba abajo con detenimiento—. Un chico con delirios de grandeza. Je, quizás necesitas que alguien te dé una lección, niño.

—Puedo sentir un Ki impresionante —murmuró Ten-Shin-Han—. Quién demonios son todos estos sujetos.

—A todos aquellos que quieran molestarnos les costará la vida —declaró Leinad con prepotencia—. ¿De verdad quieren arriesgarse?

—Ellos no pertenecen a la raza de los saiya-jins —musitó Kurinrin y sus ojos temblaron—. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Leinad, Sorlak y Belcer soltaron una risita colectiva en un susurro apenas audible, no así Nauj-vir, quien volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Gohan para estudiarlo en silencio; por alguna razón sentía que el poder que había dentro de ese chiquillo superaba todas sus expectativas.

De pronto, Kurinrin, Ten-Shin-Han y Trunks se colocaron en guardia. Era evidente que estaban dispuestos a jugarse el todo por el todo con tal de vencer a los Khans.

—Jurarle lealtad a su emperador —repitió Yamcha con absoluto desprecio, mirando a Leinad en una actitud desafiante—. Voy a hacer que se coman todas sus palabras.

Sorlak, el Khan del Grifo, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y alzó un dedo para señalar a Yamcha a la vez que fingía tener miedo. Le fascinaba a hacer rabiar a sus oponentes.

—¿Tú y qué ejército, hablador?

En ese momento, Trunks, Ten-Shin-Han, Kurinrin y Yamcha se arrojaron sobre los guerreros imperiales para atacarlos con ferocidad. Nauj-vir, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin dejar de mirar a Gohan; parecía como sí nada de lo demás importara.

Casi simultáneamente, Belcer, Leinad y Sorlak saltaron por encima del Khan del Cíclope dispuestos a enfrentarse a los Guerreros Zeta. Piccolo, Gohan, No. 18, Dende y Mr. Popo, en tanto, se quedaron sus respectivos lugares viendo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Decidido a tomar la iniciativa, Trunks se lanzó contra Sorlak y comenzó a acosarlo con una serie de ráfagas de energía que surcaban los aires a gran velocidad. El Khan del Grifo, a su vez, se cruzó de brazos mientras esquivaba todos los ataques moviéndose de un lado a otro con rapidez.

—Necesitarás más que eso para vencerme, niño —dijo Sorlack mientras un rayo pasaba zumbando a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Aunque admito que no lo haces nada mal.

—Maldito seas —masculló Trunks a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina al Khan y apretaba los puños con rabia. A continuación desplegó su aura y voló a toda velocidad en un intento por tomar por sorpresa a Sorlak.

Pero lo que el Guerrero Zeta ignoraba era que el Khan ya se había anticipado a esa acción, de manera que justo cuando Trunks estaba a punto de golpearlo, los ojos de Sorlak destellaron con una intensa luz azul que lo paralizó por completo.

—¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?! ¡No puedo moverme ni un centímetro!

—Bien, niño, muy bien —masculló el Khan del Grifo mientras se aproximaba a Trunks en forma amenazante—. Vamos a ver que hay en esa cabecita tuya. ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

Yamcha se sujetó la mano derecha por la muñeca, y concentró una gran cantidad de poder hasta que, finalmente, una esfera de energía brotó de su palma abierta. Luego alzó sus dedos índice y cordial hacia arriba provocando que la esfera saliera volando en la misma dirección.

—_Soukidan!!_

Bajó sus dedos hacia abajo con violencia, y la esfera siguió la misma dirección con rapidez. Moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, Yamcha llevó la esfera de luz de un lado a otro. De repente ésta pasó volando a unos centímetros del rostro de Leinad, quien ni siquiera se inmutó aunque fuera un poco.

—¿Crees qué con esa técnica vas a vencerme? —se mofó el imperial—. Debes saber que yo soy uno de los Khans más poderosos que existen en todo Abbadón. No podrás hacerme nada.

El Guerrero Zeta no vaciló. La esfera de luz continuó moviéndose de un extremo para otro y surcando los aires hasta que Yamcha alzó sus dedos hacia el frente con lo que el _Soukidan_ se estrelló en el pecho del guerrero imperial y provocó una explosión.

Todavía no había desaparecido el humo del estallido cuando, súbitamente, la figura de Leinad emergió de éste volando en dirección a Yamcha. El Guerrero Zeta levantó los puños y arrojó el brazo hacia delante dispuesto a asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula a Leinad, éste esquivó el puño con suma facilidad, cogiendo a Yamcha por sorpresa. Entonces arremetió contra él y le dio dos fuertes golpes en las costillas.

Yamcha se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

—Eres valiente, muchacho, pero no tienes mucho poder —murmuró el Khan mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su oponente.

Belcer esquivó una patada de Ten-Shin-Han y bloqueó un puñetazo de Kurinrin con el brazo izquierdo sin siquiera mirarlo. Aún cuando estaban poniendo todo de su parte, los Guerreros Zeta parecían ser incapaces de tocar a su adversario, quien se mostraba muy confiado en sus propias habilidades.

De repente, Ten-Shin-Han colocó sus manos a ambos costados de su rostro y emitió un intenso resplandor para cegar momentáneamente a Belcer. El rayo de luz le dio al Khan de lleno en toda la cara.

—_Taiyouken!!_

Por increíble que pareciera, la estrategia tuvo el éxito esperado ya que el Khan del Golem, ciertamente, no esperaba un ataque de esa naturaleza. Mientras maldecía a ambos Guerreros Zeta por igual, Balcer se tomó el rostro y apretó los párpados.

—¡¡Malditos!!

Antes de que su adversario pudiera recuperar la compostura, Kurinrin le asestó una fuerte patada en la nuca que lo hizo irse hacia delante. Justo hacia donde Ten-Shin-Han lo estaba esperando. Usando sus dos manos, Ten-Shin-Han le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo envió directo al suelo.

—¡Bien hecho, Ten-Shin-Han! —le felicitó Kurinrin.

Sin embargo, aquellos golpes no había hecho más que enfurecer a Belcer, que se levantó del piso a la vez que su cuerpo emitía una poderosa aura de energía de color verde esmeralda que llamó la atención de los dos peleadores terrestres.

—¡Estúpidos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocarme?!

A continuación, varios rayos de luz similares a cuerdas líquidas abandonaron el cuerpo de Belcer y comenzaron a reunirse frente a él, creando una esfera de luz que comenzó a crecer de tamaño rápidamente. De pronto, la esfera luminosa comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que un gigante de dos metros de altura con un par de ojos alargados de color rojo hizo su aparición.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —inquirió Kurinrin con temor.

—Es un golem, ignorante —declaró Belcer con orgullo—. Ahora sabrán lo que es sufrir de verdad. El golem es un guerrero creado por mi propia energía, de manera que es incapaz de sentir dolor o sufrir daño alguno.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Kurinrin, no puedo creerlo —dijo Ten-Shin-Han sin poder disfrazar su asombro frente a lo que acababa de escuchar—. Ese monstruo está formado por el Ki de ese guerrero.

El golem lanzó un rugido y se golpeó el pecho varias veces con ambos puños. Enseguida, miró a los Guerreros Zeta y se dirigió hacia ellos mientras Belcer observaba todo desde su posición con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ten-Shin-Han fue el primero en atacar. Con una ferocidad insólita, el Guerrero Zeta le descargó una feroz lluvia de potentes puñetazos, pero el gigante color esmeralda ni siquiera se inmutó. De repente, Ten-Shin-Han suspendió su ataque para recuperar el aliento, instante que el monstruoso golem aprovechó para asestarle un fuerte manotazo en el rostro que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Al ver aquello, Kurinrin alzó un brazo hacia arriba con la mano abierta e hizo aparecer un disco giratorio hecho de pura energía. Belcer, a su vez, soltó una carcajada de burla; el terrícola estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en la batalla, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

—No importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás vencer al golem.

Pero Kurinrin no pensaba igual. Tras fruncir el entrecejo con determinación arrojó el disco contra el gigante de energía, el cual emitió un fuerte rugido y volvió a golpearse el pecho con los puños.

—_Kienzan!!_

El _Kienzan _de Kurinrin voló directamente hacia el cuerpo del golem a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a su blanco, el gigante alargó el brazo para tomarlo con su mano sin hacerse el menor daño. Acto seguido, sujetó el _Kienzan_ con su mano izquierda también y luego empezó a hacer presión hasta que lo partió en mil pedazos ante la mirada horrorizada del Guerrero Zeta.

—¡¡Esto no puede ser!! —exclamó Kurinrin casi muerto por la impresión.

Belcer lanzó una nueva carcajada.

—Te lo dije, enano calvo, nada de lo que hagas podrá vencer a mi golem.

El gigantesco monstruo de Belcer rugió con fuerza nuevamente. Moviéndose a gran velocidad, el gigante se convirtió en un borrón y desapareció de la vista de Kurinrin. El Guerrero Zeta volvió la mirada de un extremo a otro para tratar de ubicar al enemigo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el gigante reapareció a un costado de él y lo derribó con una letal patada.

Al ver lo sucedido, los ojos de No. 18 temblaron y por unos momentos tuvo el impulso de ir a defender a aquel muchacho tonto que la había ayudado anteriormente, pero al final se contuvo cuando vio que Piccolo y Gohan habían decidido sumarse a la lucha. Quizás su intervención no iba a ser necesaria.

—¡Malditos! —gritó Piccolo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Leinad seguido de cerca por Gohan. No obstante, antes de que el valeroso guerrero pudiera golpear al Khan, Nauj-vir apareció en su camino y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse hacia delante.

—¡¡Señor Piccolo!! —exclamó Gohan con fuerza mientras el Namek caía al suelo.

—¡No, señor Piccolo! —gritó Dende, mientras Mr. Popo lo sujetaba de los hombros para impedir que corriera hacia Piccolo.

—Tú —dijo Nau-vir, atrayendo la atención de Gohan—. Quiero conocer el verdadero poder que guardas en tu interior. Déjame ver la verdadera naturaleza de tus poderes de guerrero ahora mismo.

Gohan frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?

—Haz lo que te digo o les ordenaré a mis compañeros que maten a tus amigos.

—¿Qué? —La mirada de Son Gohan fue de Piccolo a Kurinrin, y de Kurinrin a Trunks. No podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran las consecuencias de su indecisión, tal como había ocurrido con su padre. No, está vez no lo iba a permitir. Apretó los puños y dio un fuerte grito, un grito de furia que hizo retumbar todo el Shinden en medio de un poderoso estruendo. A continuación, Gohan comenzó a cambiar de aspecto; el cabello se le erizó por encima de la cabeza y se tornó dorado al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvieron verdes. Un aura amarilla surgió de su cuerpo, rielando con fuerza mientras una serie de pequeñas cargas eléctricas chisporroteaban a su alrededor.

En los cielos, las nubes comenzaron a moverse rápidamente como sí fuera a dar inicio una tormenta. Una violenta corriente de aire emanó del cuerpo de Gohan y provocó que algunas de las palmeras del Shinden se doblaran.

Nauj-vir se quedó completamente paralizado sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su ojo cibernético captó un poder de 27,500,000 que emanaba del chico, aunque más que el poder que detectaba con su implante era la transformación de Gohan lo que lo había dejado perplejo.

—No puede ser posible —farfulló el Khan, dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¡¿Es que acaso tú eres un guerrero Káiser?!

_Continuará... ._


	70. ¡¡VEJITA ESTALLA EN CÓLERA!

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXIX

¡¡VEJITA ESTALLA EN CÓLERA!!; EL DESAFÍO DE NAUJ-VIR

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-Sama)_

Nauj-vir estaba perplejo, por no decir horrorizado. La manera en que Gohan había cambiado su apariencia con ese enorme despliegue de fuerza, lo había dejado completamente estupefacto. El cambio en el color de cabello y en los ojos, el aura dorada que brillaba como el sol, la mirada fría... todo coincidía con la descripción del guerrero Káiser que se hacía en la leyenda de las doce gemas. O al menos eso parecía.

La energía que Son Gohan estaba liberando era tan poderosa que incluso los demás Khans se habían olvidado momentáneamente de los Guerreros Zeta para centrar su atención en él. Leinad y Belcer se quedaron como petrificados luego de descubrir todos los cambios que había sufrido Gohan en su físico. Al igual que Nauj-vir, los demás Khans tampoco podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Sorlak, a su vez, clavó la vista en Gohan mientras repasaba mentalmente la descripción que hacía la leyenda acerca del famoso Guerrero Káiser. De acuerdo con ésta, el Guerrero Káiser era aquel que lograría una unión perfecta con el poder del aureus, un guerrero para el que no había ningún oponente.

—No puedo creerlo —masculló Leinad—. Ese chiquillo es un guerrero Káiser... .

—El emperador no va a creer esto —murmuró Belcer sin apartar la vista del muchacho, el cual todavía continuaba elevando su poder de pelea—. No tenía idea de que ese guerrero realmente existiera... .

Gohan observó a Nauj-vir y a los otros guerreros imperiales con extrañeza. ¿A qué se referían con aquello de qué él era un guerrero Káiser? Francamente, no entendía nada de lo que decían e ignoraba el por qué los Khans lo miraba ahora con cierto temor.

—¿Guerrero Káiser? —inquirió a su vez—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¡No trates de engañarnos! —le recriminó Leinad—. ¡Tú eres un Guerrero Káiser!

Al mismo tiempo, en el suelo, Piccolo alzó la mirada para contemplar uno a uno los rostros atemorizados de los guerreros Khans y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué habían reaccionado así luego de ver a Gohan convertirse en un súper saiya-jin?

_"¿Qué demonios les sucede?"_, pensó con la mirada puesta sobre Belcer. _"Parece que hubieran visto una especie de fantasma"_.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? —preguntó Leinad sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico. Su voz denotaba claramente algo de temor—. De acuerdo con la leyenda, un guerrero Káiser no tiene rivales.

Nauj-vir, siempre analítico y reflexivo, observó al súper saiya-jin que tenía delante por unos instantes más hasta que, finalmente, se tranquilizó. Antes de hablar, el Khan del Cíclope revisó una vez más los datos que su ojo cibernético había obtenido luego de revisar a Gohan y sonrió confiadamente.

—"Y un grandioso guerrero vino desde cielo, con una aureola de luz y fuego y el cabello blanco como la plata... ".

—¡En el nombre de la galaxia! —exclamó Leinad, totalmente confuso en tanto que Sorlack y Belcer se miraron entre sí creyendo que su líder estaba orando—. ¿Qué diablos estás balbuceando, Nauj-vir?

El Khan del Cíclope miró de reojo a su compañero y sonrió.

—Admito que la transformación de este chico es sorprendente, pero no es el guerrero Káiser, no es el verdadero.

—Pero su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron de color.

—Lo sé, Leinad, lo sé —asintió Nauj-vir sin dejar de mirar a Gohan—. No obstante, sí revisas tu escáner visual con cuidado te darás cuenta de que su nivel de combate es de unos 28,700,000 unidades de fuerza. Un guerrero Káiser debería tener más que eso, además su cabello es rubio y no de color plata como cuenta la leyenda.

Belcer fijó su mirada en el cabello de Son Gohan. Su líder hablaba con la verdad. El color de cabello del chico era rubio y no blanco como se suponía que debía ser en un Guerrero Káiser. Una sonrisa malévola se insinuó en sus labios una vez que corroboró lo dicho por Nau-vir.

—Tienes toda razón, aunque por un momento creí que había llegado nuestro fin.

Gohan los continuó mirando con hostilidad. Aún no entendía bien todo ese asunto del guerrero Káiser, pero sentía que eso no era importante por el momento. Ahora que se hallaba transformado en Súper-Saiya-jin estaba seguro de poder vencer a los invasores.

—Pero por qué puede cambiar su apariencia.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! —Sorlak soltó una sonora carcajada—. Es sencillo, Leinad. Según alcancé a leer en la mente de ese niño llamado Trunks, este mocoso se ha convertido en lo que ellos llaman un súper saiya-jin, lo cual sólo ocurre cuando muestran su verdadero poder.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más averiguaste, Sorlak? —le inquirió Belcer.

—Ah, muchas cosas, pero prefiero guardármelas para mí.

No. 18 estaba contrariada. No tenía la menor idea de qué demonios hacer en ese preciso momento. Por un lado tenía la posibilidad de huir del Shinden y abandonar a los Guerreros Zeta a su suerte, después de todo esa no era su pelea. Aunque, por otra parte, no podía olvidar que el hecho de que Kurinrin le había salvado la vida durante la lucha con Cell.

Desesperada, la androide buscó con su mirada a Kurinrin. Éste aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo a un costado de Ten-Shin-Han; volteó hacia su derecha y descubrió que Yamcha y Trunks estaban en la misma situación. Tan solo quedaban Piccolo, Gohan, Dende y Mr. Popo, aunque la verdad los dos últimos no merecían ser tomados en cuenta ya que ni siquiera eran guerreros.

—¿Quién se encargará de luchar con el muchacho? —preguntó Leinad a sus compañeros—. Quizás sea un trabajo digno para el poderoso Khan de Leviatán.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! ¡¿Tú?! No seas absurdo, es obvio que yo puedo derrotar a este chiquillo con una mano atada en la espalda.

Nauj-vir dio un paso al frente sin dejar de mirar a Gohan. Estaba fascinado con la mirada tan agresiva que le sostenía el muchacho; casi podía leer en ésta la promesa de un verdadero combate lleno de honor.

—Yo me haré cargo de este muchacho —declaró al fin.

—Oh, bueno, que remedio —El Khan del Grifo se volvió hacia sus demás compañeros—. El jefe se hará cargo de todo, así que nosotros buscaremos la gema estelar —Se llevó una mano a su escáner visual para empezar a inspeccionar el lugar—. Tal vez hasta nos topemos con un bono extra.

—¿Por qué no peleamos todos juntos al mismo tiempo? —inquirió Leinad de repente—. Así aplastaremos a este mocoso más rápido y no habrá tanto problema.

Nauj-vir se volvió rápidamente hacia el Khan de Leviatán y le arrojó una mirada acusatoria.

—¡¡Es jamás!! —A continuación, se acercó a Leinad y le apuntó el pecho con su dedo índice hasta casi tocarlo—. Derrotaré a ese niño por mí mismo, lo que sugieres no es digno de un guerrero de honor como yo.

Leinad frunció los labios y dejó entrever sus dientes con ferocidad. Como siempre, el estúpido de Nauj-vir volvía a sacar a relucir su maldito sentido del honor. Asqueado por lo que su líder había decidido, el Khan de Leviatán asintió de mala gana.

—Sí, lo que digas.

Nauj-vir se giró nuevamente hacia Gohan y lo miró directo a los ojos. Su ojo cibernético de color rojo comenzó a recabar datos acerca de la energía que Gohan emanaba a la vez que se preparaba para elaborar un registro de la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

—Adelante —siseó Nauj-vir—. Te reto, muchacho.

Como respuesta, Gohan se lanzó directamente contra el guerrero imperial. Nauj-vir estiró el brazo para tratar de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro, pero su mano atravesó la cara del muchacho como sí fuera una especie de ilusión. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado.

Nauj-vir, un tanto desconcertado por lo que había sucedido, alzó la mirada al cielo y descubrió que Gohan lo estaba esperando en las alturas. Sin perder tiempo se arrojó contra el muchacho, quien lo recibió con una patada. No obstante, al igual que la vez anterior, la pierna de Gohan pasó a través del cuerpo del Khan como sí fuera un fantasma. Fue en ese momento que el muchacho se percató de que Nauj-vir había imitado su táctica.

De pronto, el pequeño súper saiya-jin volvió el rostro hacia su derecha y se topó con la imponente figura de Nauj-vir. El Khan del Cíclope, a su vez, desplegó su aura y se arrojó violentamente sobre su rival con una mortal lluvia de patadas y puñetazos. Al principio, Gohan sólo se limitó a eludir todo los ataques de su rival, pero cuando el puño de Nauj-vir le pasó rozando el rostro por unos pocos centímetros, comprendió que debía tomar las cosas en serio.

Usando su antebrazo, el súper saiya-jin bloqueó una de las patadas de Nauj-vir que le venía por el costado derecho. A continuación decidió pasar al contraataque. Tras dar un fuerte grito de batalla y desplegar toda su aura, Gohan arremetió contra el guerrero imperial con un fuerte puñetazo que le dio en el rostro.

La cara de Nauj-vir se contrajo en una mueca de dolor mientras retrocedía en el aire lentamente. Gohan sonrió confiadamente, pero toda su seguridad se esfumó en un santiamén cuando descubrió como una leve sonrisa se insinuaba poco a poco en los labios del poderoso Khan.

_"No puede creerlo"_, pensó Gohan. _"Es más fuerte que Cell, mis ataques no le hacen tanto daño como imagine"_.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

El Consejo de Líderes aún no había llegado a una decisión final. Mientras los delegados de la Alianza continuaban debatiendo sí se le hacía o no juicio a Jesús Ferrer por las distintas acusaciones que pesaban en su contra, Sailor Venus decidió ir a visitar a Josh, el cual permanecía confinado en una habitación desde que habían llegado a la base de operaciones aliada.

No le habían permitido hablar con Jesús luego de que el Consejo suspendió la sesión y eso la había dejado un poco triste. Aún tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle acerca de su pasado y sobre las horribles acusaciones que le hacían en la Alianza.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Al final del pasillo había dos guardias francusianos custodiando la entrada de la habitación por lo que una duda asaltó su mente: ¿la dejarían pasar o simplemente le negarían el acceso como había ocurrido con Jesús Ferrer?

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —le preguntó uno de los guardias con indiferencia.

Sailor Venus sintió como un violento escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo cuando los dos corpulentos guardias la examinaron de arriba a bajo con la mirada. Frente a ellos, Minako se veía infinitamente insignificante.

—Eh, bueno, yo, quería saludar a Josh un momento... sí, eso. —Los ojos de la Inner Senshi fueron de un guardia a otro; ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de expresar emoción alguna—. Por favor.

Uno de los guardias se dio la vuelta e introdujo una tarjeta magnética en un escáner y las puertas se abrieron rápidamente emitiendo un sonido característico. Minako entró a la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de dos paso... .

—Un momento, señorita.

La chica casi se desmayó del susto cuando escuchó la tremenda voz del soldado Francusiano a sus espaldas. Lentamente volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro mientras miles de aterradores pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

—Le pido que no tarde, por favor.

Sailor Venus movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo sin emitir ningún sonido.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Sailor Venus dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación para buscar a Josh. El chico estaba sentado en una cama con la mirada puesta en la ventana que daba al espacio; su mente vagaba por otro lugar del universo, transportada al pasado, a una tarde concreta, allá en el planeta Adon.

—Josh... .

—Señorita Minako —murmuró el chico en voz baja sin apartar su mirada de la ventana—. Gracias por haber venido a visitarme, pero creo que no era necesario.

_"¿Cómo conoce mi identidad secreta?"_, pensó ella. _"Ah, debe ser por su habilidad para percibir el aura. Tal y como Jesús lo hizo anteriormente"_.

Sailor Venus caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a un costado del chico, sin embargo éste ni siquiera la miró. Parecía como sí hubiera perdido todo interés por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Josh? —inquirió Minako—. ¿Estás preocupado por Jesús?

—Sí.

—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—Claro que sí, pero aún no me queda claro por qué Jesús ayudó a N´astarith en sus planes. Quisiera saber la verdad acerca de lo que pensaba cuando tomó esa decisión, pero no creo que él quiera contármela.

Josh giró la cabeza hacia Minako y le sonrió afablemente. Después cerró los ojos e inició una comunicación telepática de alta velocidad con la Inner Senshi. Era un lenguaje de imágenes y sensaciones físicas, una transferencia a velocidad relámpago, narrando un viaje espacial en realidad virtual a través de la memoria de Josh.

__

En cuestión de segundos, Minako se vio a sí misma flotando en el espacio.

—¡¿En dónde estamos, Josh?! —preguntó la chica a punto de sufrir un infarto por la impresión.

—Tenga calma, estamos en su mente. Nada de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor es real. Está visualizando mis recuerdos.

Sailor Venus exhaló un suspiro de tranquilidad y se limpió la frente. Al menos sabía que no estaba flotando en el espacio como parecía. Emocionada por la real que se veía todo lo que había a su alrededor, comenzó a volar de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo y visionó un lejano planeta.

—¿Cómo se llama ese planeta que parece un desierto?

Josh bajó la mirada y habló con tristeza.

—Se llama Adon y aunque no quisiera regresar allí es necesario hacerlo para que entienda todo lo que padeció el señor Jesús. Adon fue gobernado por el señor Jesús hace algunos ciclos estelares, pero fue devastado por un ser maligno y desde entonces ha estado abandonado. Venga conmigo, por favor.

Volando por el espacio, Josh condujo a su acompañante hacia el planeta Adon, pasando por las nubes del cielo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una enorme ciudad destruida. Ahí, la llevó ante las ruinas del palacio imperial que en otros tiempos sirvió de hogar a Jesús y Kaila, los emperadores de Adon.

Sailor Venus contemplo el tétrico panorama que se mostraba ante ella. Parecía que todo lo que había en ese mundo estaba muerto. La mayoría de los edificios habían sido arrancados de sus cimientos y derribados. El suelo tenía el color gris de la ceniza y malsano, y en él se formaban remolinos de polvo y ceniza.

—¿Qué sucedió con toda la gente que vivía en este lugar?

Josh alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos como recordando lo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo. A pesar de que ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la devastación de Adon, él recordaba todo como sí hubiese ocurrido un día antes.

—Fue asesinada.

Minako se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¡Que horror!

—Aquí es donde murieron la esposa del señor Jesús y su hijo mayor. La verdad es que este lugar me trae muy malos recuerdos.

—Su esposa y su hijo —musitó la Inner Senshi, recordando parte de lo dicho por Jesús durante su audiencia con el Consejo Aliado—Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, no tenía idea de que antes había estado casado. Dime, ¿cómo era su esposa?

Josh bajó la mirada por un momento.

—Ella era una persona muy amable y de buen corazón.

De pronto la mirada de Sailor Venus quedó fija en un medallón que colgaba del cuello de Josh. Éste era dorado y tenía inscrito algunos símbolos que no alcanzó a identificar plenamente, pero que se parecían a algunos usados en la Tierra.

—¿Es tuyo este medallón?

—No, era del príncipe Kim Ferrer... me lo regaló hace tiempo.

—¿Kim? ¿Así se llamaba el hijo de Jesús?

—Ese era su nombre, señorita Minako —respondió Josh en un tono cargado de melancolía y tristeza—. Kim murió y no tuve el poder para protegerlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Josh —dijo Venus—, pero no es bueno que te culpes por algo como eso.

Casiopea condujo a Ranma, Dai, Eclipse y a los demás hasta uno de los enormes comedores de la astronave donde ocuparon una de las largas mesas que había ahí. Durante todo el camino, Poppu, Ryoga y Ranma habían estado haciendo bromas acerca del cómo sería la comida espacial que les darían y la forma en que la devorarían. Era evidente que luego de pasar por tantas cosas, todos ellos estaban muriéndose de hambre y cansancio.

La mesa estaba preparada para veintidós personas. Unos androides aparecieron llevando toda clase de piezas de vajilla: platos metálicos, bandejas llenas de verduras; copas de oro, platos para aperitivos, servilletas, cuchillos y cucharas.

—¡¿Qué vamos a comer?! —preguntó Ranma ansiosamente.

Casiopea tomó la copa que tenía adelante y probó su contenido.

—Es cierto, Casiopea —convino Leona, que jugueteaba con un trozo de pan—. ¿Qué clase de comida sirven ustedes?

—Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco, la hora de la comida ya pasó y los androides que laboran en la cocina tendrán que prepararnos algo improvisado.

—No puede ser —se quejó Poppu de mala gana.

De pronto Eclipse se levantó de su asiento para hacer un importante anuncio.

—No se preocupen, amigos, ¡yo sé cocinar!

Leona, Casiopea, Ranma, Zaboot y los otros intercambiaron una serie de miradas que denotaban una completa desconfianza hacia lo que Eclipse había dicho. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera la princesa del planeta Francus había escuchado que un Espía Estelar supiera cocinar en toda la galaxia.

Dai, que se había sentado a un costado de Zaboot y frente a Sailor Saturn para poder mirarla disimuladamente, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que los demás decían sobre la comida. Era curioso, pero aquella Outer Senshi llamaba su atención de una manera extraña. Quizás tenía que ver el que estaba sola y que no hablaba mucho.

—¿De dónde eres? —susurró la Outer Senshi.

Dai la miró, extrañado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Te he preguntado de dónde eres —Saturn sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros—. Ese chico llamado Ranma dice que viene de un planeta llamado Tierra, pero que no es el mismo del que vengo yo.

—Eh, yo, todavía no entiendo muy bien eso de los planetas —repuso Dai, poniendo cara de no entender nada—. Yo antes vivía en una isla llamada Duremín, pero luego tuve que dejarla para combatir al Ejército del Espíritu del Mal.

—¿Combatir? —repitió ella sin ocultar su asombro.

—Sí, en el lugar de donde vengo existe un ejército dirigido por un rey llamado Ban. Este ejército quiere exterminar a todos los seres humanos y no puedo permitir que esto suceda.

Hotaru no supo que pensar en ese momento. Todo lo que aquel muchacho le estaba platicando le resultaba increíble. ¿Un ejército que pretendía acabar con todos los seres humanos? Por un segundo desvió la mirada y después volvió a contemplarle.

—Eres muy valiente... —hizo una pausa al ver que no sabía su nombre.

—Dai —dijo él.

—Fly —Saturn ladeó la cabeza—. Lo que haces en verdaderamente noble, Fly.

—Es Dai, no Fly —murmuró el chico, al parecer un tanto incómodo.

En ese momento, Mariana apareció por la puerta del comedor en compañía de los Santos de Bronce. Al ver a Casiopea y a los demás sentados alrededor de una de las mesas, la princesa Lerasina se acercó a ellos junto con Seiya y los otros.

—¿Podemos sentarnos juntos? —preguntó a Casiopea, esperando su opinión.

—Claro, Mariana, así conoceremos más a estos muchachos —dijo la princesa de Francus—. Sí no mal recuerdo, ustedes se llaman Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así nos llamamos —asintió Seiya, tomándose la nuca—. Es curioso, pero nunca creí que chica tan linda se hubiera aprendido nuestros nombres.

—Bueno, de ti me acuerdo porque estabas discutiendo con Cadmio.

Mientras los Santos de Bronce y Mariana ocupaban sus lugares en la misma mesa donde estaban todos, Eclipse se acercó un poco a Ranma para susurrarle al oído.

—Esos cinco siempre andan juntos, me parece que hay algo gay entre ellos.

Ranma alzó los ojos a un costado, meditando seriamente sobre lo que Eclipse había dicho acerca de los Santos de Bronce. Tras un momento de silencio, alargó el brazo para señalar al espía como sí estuviera acusándolo de algo.

—¿Sabes? Tienes una actitud muy inmadura.

Eclipse se levantó de la mesa y, clavando la mirada en Ranma, le sacó la lengua en señal de desafío. Cuando Ranma le dio la espalda para ignorarlo, el espía se dirigió a la cocina decidido a conseguir comida.

__

Shinden (Templo de Kami-Sama)

Nauj-vir y Son Gohan continuaban luchando ferozmente en los cielos por encima del templo sagrado. No. 18 trataba de seguir con la mirada el combate entre Gohan y el Khan del Cíclope, aunque ocasionalmente desviaba su atención hacia Kurinrin. Éste todavía continuaba desmayado a un lado de Ten-Shin-Han, pero al menos los Khans parecían haberse olvidado de él y del resto de los Guerreros Zeta.

Piccolo, que todavía estaba en el suelo, observaba la batalla sin poder creer en los poderoso que era Nauj-vir. Aquellos guerreros eran mucho más fuerte que todos los enemigos a los que habían combatido anteriormente, y ése era un terrible imprevisto para el que no estaba preparado.

De repente, Dende y Mr. Popo se acercaron corriendo hasta Piccolo.

—¡Señor Piccolo! —exclamó el pequeño Namek—. ¿Está bien?

—La lucha con Cell me debilitó bastante, Dende —repuso Piccolo, tratando de ponerse de pie con bastante dificultad—. Debemos hacer algo o Gohan será derrotado.

Dende asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida alzó sus manos con la intención de reponer las fuerzas de Piccolo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una ráfaga de energía del tamaño de un puño salió de la mano de Sorlak, cruzó el aire y le alcanzó en un brazo, hiriéndolo en el acto.

—¡Dende! —exclamó Piccolo, horrorizado.

—¡Kami-Sama!

_"¡Oh no!"_, pensó No. 18, y su mirada tembló.

El desconcierto de Piccolo pronto se tornó en la más absoluta ira. Llenó de rabia, el otrora Piccolo Daimaoh se volvió rápidamente hacia el sitio de donde había venido el disparo para encarar al Khan del Grifo. Éste último le sonrió en forma macabra.

—Uf, vaya, creo que se me pasó la mano —murmuró, tocándose la barbilla en una actitud de falso asombro—. Lo siento.

—Maldito —masculló Piccolo mientras sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, hombrecito verde —dijo Sorlak—. Pero nada de trampas, je, je.

De forma inesperada, el guerrero namek se abalanzó sobre el Khan en un intento por tomarlo por sorpresa, pero la maniobra no tuvo éxito. Tras esquivar un puñetazo de Piccolo haciendo la cabeza a un lado, el imperial levantó la rodilla y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

Piccolo se desplomó a los pies de Sorlak mientras sentía como se le nublaba la vista.

—Se acabó la fiesta, hombre verde —siseó el Khan al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del Guerrero Zeta. Una esfera de luz apareció en la palma del guerrero imperial anunciando el inminente fin del valiente peleador del planeta Namek.

En esos instantes borrosos y líquidos que preceden al desmayo, Piccolo tuvo tiempo de ver como alguien le asestaba una fuerte patada en el rostro al Khan del Grifo y lo arrojaba a lo lejos. Justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

Mr. Popo también lo había visto todo. Estaba a pocos pasos, petrificado de miedo.

—¡¿Quién demonios se atrevió a golpearme?! —exclamó Sorlak, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y volviendo la vista hacia el sitio donde estaba Piccolo. Al lado del namek había un sujeto con el cabello levantado y que vestía un traje similar al de Trunks, pero a diferencia de éste último, aquel nuevo guerrero poseía una mirada que denotaba cierta frialdad.

—Sí algún día alguien va a matar a todos estos idiotas, ese seré yo y nadie más —declaró el sujeto de cabello levantado—. Ustedes no tienen por qué intervenir, sabandijas.

No. 18 se quedó boquiabierta sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Ve... Vejita.

Sorlak esbozó una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. Había visto el rostro de aquel saiya-jin en la mente de Trunks y sabía algunas cosas sobre él, así como del resto de los Guerreros Zeta que luchaban en el Shinden.

—Ah, tú debes ser Vejita, ¿no?

—¿Hummm? —El saiya-jin alzó una ceja—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, maldito insecto?

—Me lo dijo Trunks —repuso Sorlak, mirando a Vejita directo a los ojos—. Él y yo nos hicimos íntimos amigos hace unos momentos. De hecho, estuvimos conversando acerca de muchas cosas.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil?! —gruñó Vejita a punto de perder los estribos.

De repente, los ojos de Sorlak emitieron un destello azul que paralizó por completo el cuerpo de Vejita. El saiya-jin apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza mientras un aura de color azul iba cubriendo todo su ser.

—¡¡No puedo moverme!! —masculló Vejita.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

Vejita trató de liberarse del poder de Sorlak, pero fue inútil. Su mundo se volvió oscuro y confuso. Casi de inmediato su mente comenzó a girar y su cuerpo a hundirse en un profundo, enorme, casi infinito, agujero multicolor. Sintió que flotaba. En el sueño, unas voces suaves y distantes llegaron hasta él.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Vejita? —se mofó la voz de Sorlak a lo lejos, como sí estuviera oculto en la oscuridad—. ¿No hay insultos o amenazas? Entonces seré yo quién hablé.

—¡¿Dónde estás, maldito?! ¡Sal para que pueda matarte!

El saiya-jin se volvió hacia el sitio de donde procedía la voz del Khan sólo para vislumbrar una luz en donde más tarde apareció Trunks. En la visión, Trunks se sujetaba la cabeza mientras daba una serie de desgarradores alaridos de dolor y era torturado por Sorlak.

—Comenzaré contándote como fui adentrándome poco a poco en la mente de ese chico, claro que al principio trató de resistirse. Hubieras estado orgulloso de verlo tan fuerte, pero pronto mi poder surtió efecto y tu adorado hijo comenzó a compartir todos sus secretos conmigo, secretos que ahora yo también sé, príncipe saiya-jin.

__

Vejita bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Ahora entendía todo perfectamente; de alguna manera ese infeliz guerrero se había infiltrado en su mente usando alguna clase de poder mental y por ello tampoco podía moverse.

—Es cierto, Vejita, yo lo sé todo sobre ti —continuó Sorlak con una sonrisa en los labios—. Y un poco como un niño que conoce la realidad, debo admitir que estoy bastante decepcionado. Detrás de toda esa faramalla no eres más que un pobre acomplejado que llora porque no puede superar a un guerrero de clase baja. Sería divertido sí no fuera tan patético —hizo una pausa, alzó los ojos como sí reflexionara sobre lo que acababa de decir y añadió—: Oh, al demonio, me reiré igual. ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

Aquello era demasiado. Ese maldito Khan había cruzado el casi inexistente límite de su tolerancia y no se le iba a escapar por nada del mundo. Aunando todas sus fuerzas, Vejita lanzó un potente grito de cólera con el que transformó en súper saiya-jin al mismo tiempo que se liberaba del ataque psíquico de Sorlak.

El rostro del Khan del Grifo se transformó de inmediato, pasando del asombro al absoluto horror de saber que iba a ser apaleado. Vejita se abalanzó sobre Sorlak y le asestó dos rápidos golpes en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas para luego concluir el trabajo con un fuerte puntapié en el pecho que lo arrojó contra una pared.

—Insecto —siseó Vejita con furia—. ¡¡'Te has atrevido a burlarte de mí, de mí, el príncipe de los saiya-jins!! ¡¡Eso jamás te lo perdonaré!! ¡¡Eres un animal estúpido y morirás como tal!!

Sorlak cayó de rodillas, aturdido. Vejita estaba dispuesto a ensañarse con el enemigo vencido, pero antes de que pudiera convertirlo en un guiñapo ensangrentado, el Khan levantó la mirada y le disparó un par de rayos dorados con los ojos.

Las ráfagas golpearon a Vejita en el pecho y lo inmovilizaron por unos cuantos segundos en los que sintió como sus fuerzas y poderes iban disminuyendo de poco a poco; parecía como sí le estuvieran drenando la energía por medio de esos rayos. Lentamente, su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su aura dorada desapareció.

—¿Qué diablos me hiciste, maldito? —inquirió Vejita, desesperado.

—Simplemente robe tu poder y lo sume al mío —Sorlak sonrió nuevamente—. Detrás de esta pícara apariencia se halla la mente de un genio. Utilizando secretos que aprendí por aquí y por allá, logré perfeccionar una técnica que me permite robar la energía de mis enemigos.

La mirada de Vejita tembló.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Robaste mi energía?!

—Es correcto, príncipe de los saiya-jins. —Acto seguido, el Khan desplegó un aura de energía dorada similar a la producida por los súper saiya-jins—. Ahora me toca a mí pasar a la ofensiva.

Sorlak se lanzó sobre Vejita y le asestó fuertes puñetazos en el pecho y en el mentón, que lo hicieron balancearse. Por último le golpeó con violencia en los dos oídos a la vez, provocándole un intenso dolor en el centro del cráneo.

_Astronave Churubusco (Comedor)_

Eclipse salió de la cocina llevando consigo una enorme sopera transportada sobre una bandeja dorada. Las miradas de todos se clavaron como flechas en la enorme sopera, deduciendo que ahí se encontraba la comida.

—La comida está lista, amigos —anunció el Espía Estelar al tiempo que depositaba la sopera en el centro de la mesa—. Es mi platillo favorito y sé que les gustará a todos.

—Ya, ya, vamos a comer —masculló Poppu ansiosamente.

Seiya levantó el paño que cubría la pesada sopera que tenía delante. Cuando vio lo que había dentro, dio un salto de horror.

Tendido sobre la salsa había un enorme lagarto ceñudo que habían cocinado entero, con piel, ojos y rabo. Tenía la misma piel grisácea y escamosa que los pescados crudos y, durante la cocción, se le habían abierto los labios, dejando al descubierto las amarillentas encías. La cabeza y los pies sobresalían del humeante recipiente, y daba la impresión de que había muerto plácidamente mientras tomaba un baño.

—Voy a vomitar —murmuró Ranma medio en serio, medio en broma.

—No esperarás que nos comamos eso.

Todos a una, bajaron la vista para contemplar la mesa. Eclipse se llevó los dedos a la boca y se los besó, dando a entender que el platillo estaba en su punto.

—¿Quién será el primero en probar? —preguntó animosamente.

—No creo que debamos comerlo —masculló Leona en voz baja.

Casiopea se inclinó sobre la mesa y comentó tétricamente:

—No hagan eso, podría ofenderse.

Todos sonrieron y volvieron a echar un vistazo al repugnante _Reptile du jour_. Esbozando aún una amplia sonrisa, Ryoga preguntó a Casiopea:

—Pues sí no quieres ofenderlo, ¿por qué no lo pruebas tú?

—No puede ser peor que cazar animales salvajes —repuso Hyunkel. Sabía que sí había algo de comer y estaba al alcancé de Dai y Poppu, no tardaría en desaparecer.

—Podría ser venenoso —señaló Seiya—. No deberíamos comerlo.

—¿Venenoso? —repitió Eclipse, claramente ofendido—. Escucha, mocoso torpe, esto es lo más delicioso que podrás probar en todo el universo —Tomó uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y cortó una pata trasera del reptil—. Ahora pruébalo.

Seiya tomó la pieza de carne que el enmascarado la ofrecía. Nervioso, la dejó caer sobre la salsa, produciendo salpicaduras y una carcajada general en todo el lugar.

—Vamos, pruébalo —insistió Eclipse—. Es una receta familiar.

El Santo de Pegaso fingió una sonrisa, cortó un pequeño pedazo y se lo acercó a los labios. Aspiró profundamente, abrió la boca y se puso la carne alienígena en la lengua. Todos los demás, a excepción de Eclipse, estallaron otra vez en carcajadas al ver la cara de Seiya. Mascó una vez y, al ver que no pasaba nada, siguió masticando y se lo tragó.

—Sabe a pollo.

—¿A pollo? —preguntó Hyoga, incrédulo.

—Sí, a pollo —dijo, cortando otro pedazo—. Está delicioso.

—Te lo dije, mozalbete —murmuró Eclipse, que ya se había sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, antes de beber de una copa.

Dai partió un pedazo y comenzó a comer con gusto. El sabor de la carne era exquisito y le recordó las veces en que su abuelo Burasu le había preparado la cena en aquellos pacíficos días en la isla Duremin. No pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia y preguntarse sí aún estaría a salvo.

—Oigan, amigos —dijo el chico con la boca llena—. Necesito ir a una herrería, perdí mi espada durante la batalla en el Santuario.

De pronto Poppu le asestó un fuerte coscorrón.

—¡¡No hables con la boca llena, maleducado!!

—Poppu, ese golpe me dolió —se quejó Dai mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Herrería? —repitió Casiopea, alzando una ceja—. Lo lamento, Dai, pero no creo que encuentres eso en esta astronave. Quizás podríamos darte alguna otra arma.

—Es una lastima que no estemos en nuestro mundo —murmuró Hyunkel, serio como un juez—. Así podríamos ir con Ron Berku, el herrero que fabricó mi armadura y mi espada.

Seiya giró el rostro hacia Dai.

—¿No eres algo chico para luchar? —le preguntó mientras Hotaru seguía la conversación en silencio.

—Oye, piensa bien lo que dices —repuso Poppu, algo incómodo—. Dai es muy fuerte, incluso pudo derrotar a un guerrero en el sitio donde conocimos a Astro.

—Hey, no es para que te pongas así —le dijo Seiya en tono desafiante—. Sólo le estoy haciendo una pregunta.

Antes de que Poppu pudiera decir algo más, Shilbalam entró al comedor seguido por el almirante Cariolano. Ambos lucían alarmados. Al verlos llegar tan apresuradamente, Casiopea se levantó enseguida.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, almirante? —le preguntó.

—N´astarith abrió otra puerta dimensional —informó el almirante—. Nuestros hombres la detectaron hace treinta y dos ciclos y, como la vez anterior, nos fue imposible rastrearla.

Por la expresión de la princesa, Hotaru supo al instante de que algo malo había ocurrido. Lo suficientemente malo como para dejar la comida de lado.

__

Armagedón (Sala del Trono)

N´astarith sonrió. Gracias al enorme ventanal que había tras el trono, el señor de Abbadón podía contemplar como su estación espacial se alejaba lentamente de la órbita de la Tierra y se dirigía hacia la luna. Sabía que los humanos, especialmente ciertos políticos y militares, eran fáciles de manipular gracias a la ambición desmedida que sentían. A cambio de retirar _Armagedón_ y a todas las naves imperiales del planeta azul, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos le darían toda la información que tenía sobre las actividades de la Alianza Estelar, así como de lo que el general MacDaguett sabía al respecto. Los norteamericanos, a su vez, quedarían como los héroes de la Tierra y aprovecharían ese fingido éxito para minar la autoridad del Congreso Mundial.

De pronto, las puertas del ascensor que conducían a la sala del trono se abrieron dando entrada a Mantar. El almirante supremo de toda la armada de guerra Abbadonita atravesó la habitación, subió por los escalones que conducían al trono y se detuvo después de pisar el último peldaño.

—Los terrícolas han accedido a darnos la información que les solicitamos —dijo.

N´astarith se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su trono antes de hablar.

—Perfecto, ¿averiguaste donde se esconde la Alianza?

—Mí señor, de acuerdo con los informes terrestres, una enorme flota de naves aliadas se esconde tras el planeta Adur con la complicidad del rey Lazar. Tal parece que desde ese lugar el Consejo Aliado ha estado organizando sus fuerzas.

El emperador de Abbadón apenas pudo contener su rabia, aunque en realidad la noticia no lo sorprendió del todo. Los adurianos siempre se mostraron recelosos de aceptar el dominio de Abbadón y no era raro que lo traicionaran. Aún así, maldijo el día en que había decidido perdonarle la vida de Lazar y de su asquerosos mundo en vez de vaporizarlos como Tiamat se lo había sugerido. Pero no era el momento para enfurecerse. Debía cultivar la paciencia e ir elaborando los preparativos para llevar a cabo el ajuste de cuentas.

—Llama a mis generales y a mis aliados —ordenó luego de ponerse de pie. A continuación dio unos pasos al frente—. Tengo la impresión de que quizás podamos usar la traición de Lazar para provocar la caída final de la Alianza y de los Caballeros Celestiales.

_Continuará... ._


	71. EL CÍRCULO DE LUZ DE SHILBALAM

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXX

EL CÍRCULO DE LUZ DE SHILBALAM

_Megaroad-01 (Puente de mando)_

Emily no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, menos aún explicarlo. Las naves enemigas, que habían conseguido poner en jaque a todas las defensas del _Megaroad-01_, habían suspendido su ataque de manera repentina y ahora se estaban retirando rápidamente del campo de batalla. Extrañada, la primer oficial en el puente se giró hacia Kim Kaviroff, la jefa de las operadoras de radar, como sí ella pudiera aclararle sus dudas.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió, Kim? No entiendo por qué ahora se están retirando.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, Emily. Quizás tenga que ver el hecho de que destruimos una de sus naves con ayuda del cañón principal. Además, hay que tomar en cuenta que ese gigante con apariencia de samurai acabó muy fácilmente con el robot enemigo que nos atacaba.

—Cierto. Eso sin mencionar que esos hombres cibernéticos ayudaron a nuestros _Lightnings_ a destruir otra de las naves enemigas —añadió Emily en tono pensativo, tomándose la barbilla—. Quizás todo eso provocó la desbandada de las fuerzas enemigas.

—No se confíen, chicas —les reprendió Claudia La Salle mientras revisaba su puesto de control—. Tal vez sólo se están reagrupando para luego atacarnos con todas sus fuerzas. Es verdad que esos robots nos han ayudado bastante, pero el enemigo aún no ha usado todo su poder. Recuerden lo que le sucedió al _Prometeo_.

—Claudia tiene toda la razón, chicas —afirmó Misa, compartiendo la misma suspicacia que su amiga—. No tenemos idea lo que esté planeando los alienígenas, quizás están preparándose para iniciar un contraataque a gran escala con ayuda de esas naves que poseen campos de fuerza.

Shammy, la encargada de todas las comunicaciones en la astronave, estaba escuchando atentamente a Misa cuando, de manera súbita, su panel de control registró una transmisión proveniente de la nave Tao. Dicha transmisión consistía en una progresión matemática simple, un mensaje escrito por los androides zuyua YZ-1 y VL-2 en lo que ellos esperaban que fuera un lenguaje universalmente comprensible.

—Almirante, no va a creer esto, pero estoy captando un mensaje que proviene de la nave de la que salieron esos robots que nos ayudan.

—¿Una transmisión, Shammy? —Misa arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, almirante, parece que se trata de una progresión matemática. Toda la secuencia se repite cada tres minutos, seguida de la palabra "paz".

—¿Significa que quieren hablar con nosotros? —inquirió Kim, desconcertada.

—Quizás se trate de una trampa —sugirió Claudia, denotando toda la desconfianza que sentía por los alienígenas—. Tal vez están esperando que bajemos la guardia... .

Kim se volvió hacia su compañera francesa para rebatir esa teoría.

—Eso no suena lógico, sí quisieran hacernos daño ya lo habrían hecho.

—Es cierto, Claudia —convino Emily en apoyó de Kim—. Entonces, ¿por qué no ayudarían a luchar?

—¡Silencio, todas! —ordenó Misa con un grito. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión sin sentido entre sus oficiales—. Shammy, responde el mensaje y diles que venimos de la Tierra.

—¡A la orden, almirante!

Mientras Shammy y las demás oficiales regresaban a sus respectivas tareas, Claudia volvió la vista hacia la ventana frontal, dio un largo suspiro y rezó mentalmente para que las cosas marcharan bien. En el espacio las naves enemigas continuaban alejándose.

_Astronave endoriana Juris-Alfa._

El capitán Zerteth había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sirviendo en el ejército endoriano con lealtad. Su juramente como militar lo obligaba a obedecer a quien estuviera sentado en el trono de Endoria y a defender a su mundo contra cualquier peligro, ya fuera externo o interno. No obstante, desde que José Zeiva se había convertido en emperador con el apoyo de los nobles, sentía que había traicionado a su pueblo, a sus padres y a él mismo.

—Señor, Lady Kali quiere un informe de nuestra situación.

Zerteth dirigió una vaga mirada a su primer oficial, pero no contestó nada. En completo silencio continuó mirando la ventana frontal y fijó la vista en sus combatientes, muchos de los cuales aún continuaban retirándose. Aquella había sido una de las batallas más crudas que había presenciado. El espacio estaba lleno de restos metálicos de _Lightnings_ y de cazas endorianos que flotaban en medio de la nada. No pudo evitar sentir un profundo remordimiento. ¿Cuántas vidas se habían perdido inútilmente para satisfacer los oscuros deseos de N´astarith y su imperio?

—Capitán, Lady Kali ordena que iniciemos la retirada inmediatamente —dijo el primer oficial de pronto—. Tal parece que hirieron al comandante Zeiva gravemente.

_"Gran Creador, mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de millones de endorianos"_, pensó Zerteth sin prestar la menor atención a lo que le decían. _"Jóvenes, viejos, mujeres, inocentes. Miles de vidas"_.

Toda la tripulación del puente comenzó a intercambiar una serie de miradas que dejaban en claro que ninguno sabía lo que le ocurría al capitán de la nave. Zerteth se había destacado por nunca poner en tela de juicio las ordenes que se le daban; en ocasiones daba la impresión de ser una especie de robot sin emociones, pero lo cierto era que en su interior sostenía un terrible debate moral y ético que lo atormentaba.

—Señor —volvió a llamarlo el primer oficial al ver que no reaccionaba.

_"Yo sólo obedezco ordenes, pero ¿eso me exime de mandar a mis tropas a asesinar a gente que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros?"_, Zerteth se giró hacia su tripulación y los contempló por unos segundos. _"Muchos de ellos tienen familia. Hijos, padres, esposas, esposos, novias. ¿Por qué están aquí y no con los suyos?"_.

—¿Capitán se siente bien?

No hubo respuesta.

_"Yo sólo obedezco ordenes. No soy culpable de que mueran. Yo sólo obedezco ordenes. Soy un soldado. Sirvo a mi mundo. Soy leal. Yo sólo obedezco ordenes. No. Soy culpable. Culpable de ser cómplice. Culpable de dejarlos morir. Culpable de no hacer nada para salvarlos"_.

De repente, y sin que mediara palabra de por medio, Zerteth se dirigió apresuradamente hacia su puesto de mando y presionó el botón para activar el comunicador. Los tripulantes del puente se le quedaron viendo sin entender qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso había enloquecido?

—Apaguen los motores —ordenó sin preámbulos, y luego apagó el comunicador.

—Pero, capitán —intervino el primer oficial sin ocultar su preocupación—. Sí hacemos eso la nave enemiga podría eliminarnos con un disparo de su arma principal, sin mencionar que también estaríamos desobedeciendo las ordenes de... .

—¡Al diablo con la ordenes!

El primer oficial enmudeció por completo. Ahora no tenía la menor duda, el capitán Zerteth había enloquecido. Tenía dos opciones: podía sacar su arma y deponer al capitán inmediatamente o permanecer a la expectativa para descubrir cuáles eran sus intenciones. Al final, por alguna extraña razón, decidió esperar.

—Esto se termina ahora —dijo Zerteth mirándolo a los ojos—. Durante ciclos estelares enteros permanecí leal al emperador José Zeiva y acepté todos sus designios sin cuestionarlo jamás. Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Mi deber como soldado no es para un individuo en particular, sino para todo el pueblo de Endoria. No soy una máquina al igual que ustedes, debemos tener el valor para admitir que estamos equivocados.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, capitán? —le preguntó uno de los técnicos.

El capitán se giró hacia él.

—He tomado la decisión de rendir esta nave ante la Alianza Estelar y sus aliados —anunció al fin—. Sí alguno de ustedes está en desacuerdo con mi decisión será mejor que hable ahora mismo.

Unos cuantos oficiales se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, otros simplemente se quedaron perplejos. Rendirse así nada más ante el enemigo bien podía considerarse un acto de deserción, lo cual era severamente castigado de acuerdo con la ley militar. Sí alguno de la tripulación decidía relevar al capitán en ese momento, estaría haciendo lo correcto e incluso se le podría considerar un militar leal. Aun así, la mayor parte de la tripulación de la nave, que era bastante joven, respetaba profundamente al capitán Zerteth y verlo tomar aquella decisión significaba mucho para ellos.

—Capitán —dijo el primer oficial con una leve sonrisa—. Estamos con usted.

Zerteth frunció una sonrisa con agrado y colocó una mano en el hombro de su primer oficial.

—Gracias, muchachos.

El primer oficial asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia los técnicos de comunicación.

—Avisen a los Transformables que deseamos rendirnos, y a los Devastadores Estelares díganles que un grupo de Transformables penetró en nuestra nave y la han capturado.

—Sí, señor.

_Armagedón (Sala de Guerra)_

Las noticias sobre una flota de naves aliadas oculta tras el planeta Adur se esparció como reguero de pólvora por los altos círculos imperiales. N´astarith presidía una gran mesa redonda y estaba escuchando a Mantar dar un informe detallado sobre las actividades de la Alianza Estelar. Alrededor de la mesa estaban los oficiales de mayor rango del imperio de Abbadón, incluidos los líderes planetarios que habían hecho alianza con N´astarith.

En la reunión también se hallaban presentes las holopresencias de algunos políticos de los Estados Unidos de América, concretamente el secretario de defensa Roger Barneer, el secretario de estado Polin Cowel y secretario del espacio Arnold Eagan. Tiamat, Aicila, Sarah, Allus, Eneri, Suzú, Bal, Isótopo y Luis Carrier estaban sentados a la izquierda de Mantar.

Sobre la mesa había un holograma que mostraba una imagen de la galaxia. Mantar explicaba cómo los militares norteamericanos había proporcionado información sobre un gran número de naves enemigas que se ocultaban detrás del planeta Adur. Los puntos luminosos señalaban los emplazamientos enemigos descubiertos hasta el momento. Por lo menos había unos cuarenta destellos diseminados por toda la galaxia. Luis Carrier interrumpió la exposición.

—Ya que sabemos donde se ocultan esos maldito, ¿por qué no mandamos una fuerza de ataque para que los haga pedazos? Me parece que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí sentados sin hacer nada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que iba a proponerle al emperador —declaró Mantar, amplificando la imagen del sistema estelar Adur—. Lo que hemos pensado es lanzar un ataque a gran escala y destruir la flota enemiga estacionada detrás del planeta. Un golpe de esa naturaleza desmoralizaría a los demás mundos que pretendan luchar contra nosotros.

—No será tan fácil tomarlos por sorpresa —intervino Tiamat de repente—. De acuerdo con los informes proporcionados por el general MacDaguett, ese traidor de Lazar los está protegiendo dentro de sus dominios. Los sistemas de rastreo emplazados en el planeta Adur podrían detectar cualquiera de nuestras naves y dar tiempo al enemigo para escapar de ahí. Luego, Lazar simplemente dirá que la Alianza lo tenía amenazado con bombardear su mundo y que por eso no nos había informado nada de esto. ¡¡Maldito viejo!!

—Tiamat tiene toda la razón —afirmó N´astarith en tono pensativo, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes—. Lazar tiene la coartada perfecta para evitar cualquier represalia de nuestra parte por haber ayudado a la Alianza. Sí.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Luis Carrier se encogió de hombros—. Ataquemos a esos malditos desgraciados. Qué nos interesa que ese tal Lazar alegue que la Alianza lo tenía amenazado, aplastémoslo y ya.

—No es tan simple como parece —precisó Sarah—. Si atacamos a los habitantes de Adur y las naves de la Alianza consiguen escapar a tiempo, entonces la buena imagen del imperio del Abbadón podría decaer y eso fortalecería a la Alianza.

—Opino igual que Sarah —convino Bal en un tono casi solemne—. No vamos a darle la razón a nuestros enemigos para que nos expongan como un conjunto de asesinos inmisericordes. Tenemos el motivo militar para atacar, pero sin duda nos hace falta el motivo político.

Luis miró primero a la Khan del Basilisco y luego al de la Gárgola. Desde mucho antes de que su primo decidiera unirse a los de Abbadón conocía de las maniobras políticas de N´astarith, pero era la primera vez que atestiguaba como éstas se tramaban. A pesar de haber hecho la guerra a mundos más débiles, el amo de Abbadón había logrado mostrar a su imperio como una entidad que luchaba a favor del bien y para ello, obviamente, siempre aludía a una justificación política.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces? —preguntó Mantar sin ocultar su malestar.

—Me parece que la solución a este problema la tienen los terrícolas.

Aicila, la Khan de la Arpía, arqueó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿De qué está hablando, mi señor?

—Es más simple de lo que parece, Aicila —N´astarith sonrió levemente—. Sí el enemigo detecta naves imperiales acercándose al sistema lo más probable es que trate de escapar, ¿no? Pero, ¿qué tal si las naves que se acercarán fueran terrestres? La Alianza Estelar no esperaría jamás que una flota de la Tierra los atacara.

Tiamat sonrió maliciosamente. Como todas las veces anteriores, N´astarith volvía a demostrar su don para encontrar una solución que nadie más podría imaginar. La estrategia era en sí brillante; con la armada de la Tierra atacando por sorpresa el éxito estaba casi asegurado.

Mantar miró al secretario de estado norteamericano en espera de su reacción.

—Me parece una buena idea —repuso Cowel con absoluta tranquilidad—. Gracias al general MacDaguett conocemos a la perfección todos los movimientos del enemigo y podríamos usar el ataque para probar algunas de nuestras armas. Tan sólo es cuestión de planearlo con cuidado, aunque claro, necesitaríamos un poco de ayuda del imperio de Abbadón.

—Sería cuestión de convencer a los habitantes de la Tierra que la Alianza Estelar pretendía establecer un gobierno alienígena en nuestro mundo —aseguró Barneer luego de meditar un poco—. De esta manera podremos minar la autoridad del Congreso Mundial y lograr el apoyo de las demás naciones de la Tierra. Quizás podamos convencer a los gobiernos del Reino Unido para que nos apoyen.

Aicila volvió la mirada hacia su emperador y descubrió que éste estaba sonriendo. Seguramente los terrícolas habían accedido a conducir el ataque con la intención de hacerse de algún conocimiento bélico que luego les sirviera para usarlo en su beneficio. Nuevamente la ambición de los humanos se presentaba como una pieza clave dentro de los elaborados planes de N´astarith.

—¿Qué pasará con las gemas estelares que el enemigo tiene en su poder, mi señor? No olvidemos que podrían ser destruidas durante el ataque y son esenciales para nuestros planes.

—Eso no es ningún problema, Aicila —replicó N´astarith con serenidad—. Nuestro agente encubierto recuperara las gemas en medio del caos y luego se encargara de que las fuerzas enemigas no sospechen nada de los terrícolas. Los miembros de la Alianza Estelar jamás esperarán un ataque de los terrícolas y podremos tomarlos por sorpresa fácilmente.

Mantar reflexionó un poco antes de hablar. Aún quedaba la cuestión de todo apoyo que la Alianza estaba recibiendo de varios planetas ajenos a su dimensión, lo cual podía inclinar la balanza en su contra.

—¿Qué hay acerca de las fuerzas que el príncipe Saulo y sus amigos han traído de los diferentes universos? Tampoco podemos pasar por alto ese detalle, de acuerdo con los informes de MacDaguett... .

Tiamat soltó una carcajada en ese momento.

—¿Habla de ese mocoso tonto llamado Dai o de esas niñas de minifalda? No sea absurdo, almirante, el único riesgo real es ese maldito de Karmatrón y las fuerzas de la GAU que trajo consigo. He consultado con los demás Khans y puedo asegurarles que ni los Caballeros Celestiales a los que hemos enfrentado, ni los guerreros que están ayudando a la Alianza Estelar son un riesgo para nosotros.

—No te olvides de esos guerreros llamados Santos —dijo Luis Carrier.

El Khan del Dragón lo miró con desdén.

—Esos Santos no son una amenaza. Estoy seguro de que podremos eliminarlos.

—Entonces está decidido —sentenció N´astarith—. Las fuerzas de la Tierra atacarán a las naves estacionadas en el planeta Adur mientras que nuestro agente secreto recuperará las gemas. Después de eso, aplastaremos a la Alianza Estelar de una vez por todas.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Comedor)

El aviso fue como una bomba entre todos los presentes. Seiya no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se refería el almirante Cariolano con eso de "una puerta dimensional", pero por la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la princesa francusiana intuía que se trataba de algo relacionado con el enemigo.

—¿Cómo que no la pueden rastrear? —preguntó Casiopea, que no podía creerlo.

—De alguna manera los imperiales interfieren los impulsos trans-warp que despiden las puertas dimensionales hechas por el Portal Estelar —explicó Cariolano, aunque Ranma, Dai, Hotaru, Leona y los otros no entendían nada—. Por esta razón, nos es prácticamente imposible calcular las coordenadas dimensionales exactas.

—Ya veo, Zaboot me comentó algo al respecto mientras comíamos.

—De manera que no podemos saber a que universo fueron los imperiales —resumió Eclipse en términos llanos—. Alguien les ha de haber dado un soplo. Hmmm, esto es muy sospechoso.

—Oigan, esperen un segundo, por favor —Seiya se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento para llamar la atención de todos—. ¿De qué rayos están hablando que no les entiendo nada?

Mariana se giró hacia el Santo de Bronce para tratar de explicarle lo ocurrido. No sabía bien que palabras emplear de modo que decidió expresarlo de la manera más sencilla que pudo.

—Bueno, parece ser que los soldados de N´astarith han decidido atacar otro mundo, pero lo malo es que no sabemos exactamente el lugar a donde fueron.

—¿Exactamente? —repitió Poppu—. Bueno, hagamos el intento de ir tras ellos.

—¡Uy, sí! —exclamó Eclipse por su lado—. Viajar por el espacio dimensional no es como ir a dar una vuelta por el cerro, muchacho, un error y todos podríamos ir a parar al mundo de los _Carebears_ para siempre.

—Hay una manera de hacerlo —dijo Shilbalam de repente—. Hace poco nos topamos con el mismo problema, pero Zacek usó sus habilidades astrales para crear una puerta dimensional y así permitirles ir hasta los mundos atacados.

¿Habilidades astrales? La mayoría de los presentes, a excepción de Zaboot y Casiopea, se quedó como sí les hubieran hablado en Celta. Shiryu, a su vez, se quedó meditando en las enseñanzas de su maestro y recordó algo relacionado con el plano astral que le había enseñado años atrás, pero no nada de eso estaba relacionado con el viaje por otras dimensiones.

—A ver, a ver —dijo Eclipse con las manos levantadas—. ¿Cómo vamos a ir hacia el mundo donde están los guerreros imperiales si no sabemos las coordenadas dimensionales exactas?

—Shilbalam podría usar sus habilidades astrales para hacerlo, tal y como lo hizo Zacek —sugirió Zaboot como sí hacer puertas dimensionales fuera cosa de todos los días—. Así, todos podríamos ir tras los guerreros de Abbadón y evitar que encuentren la gema estelar.

Todos a uno volvieron la vista hacia el viejo brujo del planeta Gualna y maestro de los Guerreros Kundalini. Shilbalam, por su parte, los miró, sonrió levemente y les mostró la señal de la victoria con una mano.

—¡¡Qué cosa fue la que dijiste?! —A Eclipse se le fue la mandíbula hasta el suelo—. ¡¿Confiar únicamente en este viejito?! ¡¡Estás más loco que una cabra, Zaboot!!

—¡¡Oye, ignorante, viejos los cerros!! —le recriminó Shilbalam a su vez—. Cualquier Guerrero Kundalini con algo de experiencia puede hacer algo como eso. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en nosotros?

—¡Ah claro, pero por supuesto! —exclamó el Espía Estelar, tratando de oírse lo más irónico posible—. ¡Y sí luego acabamos en una dimensión desconocida tan sólo seguimos el camino amarillo y vamos con el mago de Oz!

—¡Con el mago de Oz es con quién te voy a mandar! —sentenció Shilbalam, que ya se estaba arremangando la ropa. Zaboot corrió a sujetar a su maestro antes de que se lanzara sobre Eclipse, pero el espía ya había huido para esconderse tras Shun.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —exclamó Hyunkel, consciente de que no podían estar perdiendo el tiempo con pleitos innecesarios—. Sí existe una manera para ir tras los guerreros de N´astarith, entonces muéstrenosla.

Zaboot y Shilbalam se volvieron hacia el Caballero Inmortal y asintieron conjuntamente con la cabeza. Seiya, por su parte, se giró hacia el resto de los Santos de Bronce para mirarlos en silencio con un brillo de valentía casi temerario en los ojos. Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun lo miraron de igual manera y asintieron conjuntamente a manera de respuesta.

—Muchachos —murmuró Seiya.

—Lo sabemos, Seiya —repuso Shiryu.

—Estamos contigo —afirmó Hyoga.

Casiopea, consciente de que sí Shilbalam lograba abrir la abertura dimensional cómo afirmaba, tenía que formar un grupo para el viaje lo más rápido posible. Había otra cuestión además: ¿Abriría la puerta ahí mismo en el comedor o en el espacio? Sí lo hacía en el espacio entonces necesitaría una nave lo antes posible.

—Mariana, necesitamos un _Águila Real_ cuanto antes.

—Enseguida

—¡Nosotros iremos contigo, Casiopea! —exclamó Ranma con Ryoga y Moose a sus espaldas—. No dejaremos que vayas sola, además aún no localizamos a Akane.

—Yo también iré —anunció Sailor Saturn ante el asombro de Dai y Astroboy.

—Es demasiado peligroso, ¿estás segura? —le preguntó Poppu.

La Outer Senshi se volvió hacia el mago y asintió.

—Sí, sí mis amigas estuvieran aquí es exactamente lo que harían.

Casiopea llevó su mirada hacia Ranma y sus dos amigos para contemplarlos por unos segundos. Prácticamente no habían descansado nada desde la lucha en el Santuario y eso presentaba un serio problema. Además, sin deseo de hacer menos a nadie, tenía que admitir que las habilidades de Ranma, Ryoga y Moose no le serían de mucha ayuda; de hecho tenía más oportunidad con Dai, Seiya o hasta Sailor Saturn.

Eclipse, su vez, se quedó parado en su sitio sin decir nada. Estaba intrigado con los poderes de los Guerreros Kundalini y quería saber cómo es que podían abrir puertas dimensionales con sus habilidades, de modo que, secretamente, accionó un dispositivo que medía las fluctuaciones de energía oculto en sus ropas.

Mariana se acercó hacia el almirante Cariolano para solicitarle que prepararan una nave _ Águila Real_. El almirante aliado respondió accionando su comunicador para hablar con los oficiales del puente de mando.

Rodrigo Carrier estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando por la ventana el espacio exterior. Un momento antes había estado jugando con una pistola, ensayando la mejor manera de volarse los sesos, aunque no había tenido el valor suficiente para apretar el gatillo.

—Ahora ya nada tiene sentido para mí —murmuró mientras contemplaba una fotografía enmarcada de Mandora, la joven de quien se había enamorado y que había visto morir en la batalla de Marte—. Andrea, Saulo y Asiont están completamente locos, nadie podrá jamás vencer a N´astarith y a su ejército. Sí tuvieran un poco de inteligencia sabrían que la única manera de sobrevivir es aliarnos con el imperio de Abbadón.

En cuanto oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, guardó el arma en el primer cajón de una mesa cercana. A entrar, un oficial Mintoriano sonrió vagamente antes de detenerse.

—Señor, la princesa Mariana y Cadmio han vuelto con otra gema estelar. Además, parece trajeron con ellos a un grupo de guerreros llamados Santos, los cuales obedecen a una jovencita llamada Atena.

Rodrigo le indicó con un breve ademán que tomara asiento y continuara.

__

Palacio de Céfiro.

Una de las _Águilas Reales_ apareció en el firmamento y se detuvo a un costado del castillo usando sus dispositivos antigravitacionales. Los defensores de Céfiro, incluidas las Guerreras Mágicas, levantaron sus miradas al cielo para admirar como aquella nave alienígena de forma alargada se posaba dentro de los jardines reales del palacio como si fuera una enorme ave.

Una vez que la escotilla se abrió, la rampa de abordaje descendió. Uriel dio un profundo suspiro y luego se volvió hacia las Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Marina y Asiont. Una ráfaga de viento le sacudió la capa y el cabello levemente.

—Es hora de regresar a la astronave _Churubusco_ —anunció con la vista puesta sobre Lafarga y el rey Ferio—. Esperemos que Lantis pueda reunir la ayuda que nos prometió y que luego acuda a ayudarnos.

—Él volverá, Uriel, puedes créelo —le aseguró Ferio, dando un paso al frente—. Lantis jamás me ha decepcionado en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo.

El regente del planeta Unix asintió con la cabeza y observó a Ferio directo a los ojos. Por alguna razón que no supo explicar en ese momento, le pareció que el monarca de Céfiro estaba hablando con la verdad y que efectivamente aquel guerrero llamado Lantis conseguiría la ayuda prometida.

—Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos ahora —dijo Sailor Mars, mirando a Guru Clef y a Umi por encima del hombro—. Gracias por la ayuda y descuiden, nosotras nos encargaremos de derrotar al enemigo.

—Sé que lo harán, Sailor Mars —repuso Guru Clef con tranquilidad—. Pero aun así, tengan mucho cuidado. Esos guerreros son extremadamente poderosos y no sabemos cuantos de ellos existan.

—Ay, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos a todos —se despidió Sailor Moon.

Umi guardó silencio. No podía dejar de sentirse incómoda de ver cómo las Sailor Senshi tomaban parte activa en la lucha contra los Khans mientras que ella y sus amigas se quedaban en Céfiro sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sentía que debía ir con ellas para ayudarlas.

—Es hora de regresar —le dijo Haruka a Sailor Neptune.

Michiru movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo y se dirigió hacia la nave en compañía de Uranus. Las demás Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen y Marina se despidieron de los defensores de Céfiro y se encaminaron hacia la rampa de abordaje. En el camino, Sailor Moon comenzó a acosar a Mercury con preguntas referentes a lo que había hablado con Asiont mientras éste se encontraba alejados de los demás, pero su amiga sólo se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó ligeramente sin dar ninguna respuesta concreta.

_"Es curioso"_, pensó Sailor Neptune mientras abordaba. _"Haruka parece algo distante"_.

Fuu contempló como sus nuevos amigos se introducían en la nave espacial y apenas consiguió ahogar un remordimiento. Ella poseía un estricto sentido de responsabilidad y por eso no podía dejar de sentirse molesta consigo misma. Al igual que Umi sentía que debía acompañarlos.

Asiont, en tanto, estaba meditando en lo que haría al llegar nuevamente a la _Churubusco_. Quizás lo más recomendable por el momento sería esperar a que el príncipe Saulo regresara antes de decidir qué hacer; también tenía que ver qué había sucedido con Cadmio, Casiopea, Lance y la reina Andrea.

Cuando Uriel le avisó con un grito que ya era hora de marcharse, Asiont se encaminó hacia la rampa de abordaje. Estaba a punto de subir cuando escuchó un grito a sus espaldas que lo hizo volverse.

—¡¡Espera un momento, por favor!! —Era Hikaru, que lo había alcanzado corriendo—. Nosotras tres queremos ir con ustedes también. Queremos ayudarlos a luchar con N´astarith y sus guerreros.

—¿Qué es lo que dices, Hikaru? —Asiont frunció el ceño con extrañes, pensando que quizás no había entendido bien a la chica—. ¿Es que no esperarán a Lantis?

—Lantis prometió ir hasta su universo —dijo Umi, que también acababa de acercarse—. Sin embargo nosotras deseamos acompañarlos en su lucha contra los guerreros de Abbadón.

—Proteger al mundo de Céfiro es nuestra responsabilidad como Guerreras Mágicas.

—Fuu —masculló el Celestial en un susurro apenas audible—. Sí vienen con nosotros, podrían morir, piensen en eso, por favor. Piensen en sus familias, en sus amigos. Los guerreros de Abbadón son muy fuertes y no hay garantía de que podamos ganarles.

—Por favor, Asiont, déjanos ir con ustedes a enfrentar a N´astarith —insistió Hikaru, mostrándose más decidida que nunca. A juzgar por el valor que observaba en los ojos de aquellas chicas, Asiont quedó convencido de que estaban completamente seguras de lo que decían.

El Caballero Celestial exhaló un profundo suspiro sin saber qué decir. Quién lo diría, nuevamente se encontraba frente a la misma situación que en Juuban. A sus espaldas tenía un _Águila Real_ a punto de despegar y adelante a un grupo de jovencitas decididas a defender un mundo.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Comedor)

Shilbalam estaba sentado en el suelo del comedor con los ojos cerrados en un estado de meditación profunda. En las manos sostenía su báculo mágico frente a su rostro tranquilo mientras repetía una serie de mantrams que para la mayoría eran incomprensibles. Casiopea, Zaboot, Ranma, Dai y los demás se encontraban a su alrededor observando detenidamente, pendientes de lo que pudiera suceder en cualquier momento.

—Om mani padme hum, Om mani padme hum... .

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —le preguntó Eclipse a Mariana en voz baja.

—Lo ignoro completamente —respondió la princesa Lerasina de la misma forma.

Shiryu, como el resto de los Santos de bronce, observó que la energía interna de Shilbalam se estaba incrementando más a medida que seguía repitiendo los mantrams, de modo que intuyó que algo pasaría. De pronto un aura de color dorada apareció alrededor del cuerpo del viejo brujo.

—Su cosmos está aumentando de tamaño —señaló Hyoga.

—Es verdad —concordó Shun—. Oigan, amigos, ¿no creen que deberíamos avisar de esto a los Santos dorados?

—No hay tiempo para eso —dijo Seiya—. Además, alguien tiene que quedarse para proteger a Atena.

En ese momento, una especie de circulo luminoso apareció frente a Shilbalam, flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Tenía el mismo aspecto de un pequeño charco, una superficie sólida y resplandeciente, como una delgada lámina de mercurio que flotaba en el aire.

—Todo listo, amigos —dijo Shilbalam luego de abrir los ojos—. Esta puerta los conducirá hasta un lugar que apareció en mi mente. Creo que le llaman Shinden, ahí es donde se encuentra los guerreros de N´astarith.

Poppu y Eclipse se miraron entre sí por una fracción de segundo; saltaba a la vista que sí esa era la puerta dimensional que los llevaría hasta el otro universo, entonces no podían llevar ningún tipo de nave a menos, claro, que el brujo tuviera un plan B oculto.

—Espéreme un segundo, anciano —dijo el espía, dando dos pasos al frente y estirando un brazo para señalar el círculo de luz—. ¿Cómo vamos a meter una nave _Águila Real_ por ese orificio de tamaño minúsculo que flota en medio del comedor?

¿Un nave _Águila Real_? Shilbalam llevó su mirada del rostro de Eclipse al orificio dimensional que había creado y viceversa. Era verdad, por hacerlo todo con rapidez había cometido un error garrafal en sus cálculos. Tras un momento de silencio, se tomó la nuca y comenzó reír tímidamente ante el asombro de todos.

—Eh, tienes razón, hijo, creo que me equivoqué.

Eclipse, Ranma, Ryoga, Dai, Shampoo, Leona, Mariana y Poppu casi se fueron de espaldas al suelo. Estaban atravesando por un momento crítico, N´astarith les estaba ganando todas las gemas, la galaxia estaba en peligro y ahora Shilbalam les salía con un "creo que me equivoqué". Era el colmo.

—Agh, maestro, sea más responsable —le dijo Zaboot.

—Ejem, como sea —tosió Shilbalam, tratando de escucharse serio—. Con esa puerta podrán tomar por sorpresa a los sirvientes N´astarith. No necesitan de una nave, aparte, atravesar ese círculo de luz es la única oportunidad que tenemos.

—¿Ah sí? —Eclipse se cruzó de brazos y frunció un ojo a Shilbalam—. ¿Y cómo regresaremos entonces? ¿Sólo levantamos el pulgar y pedimos que nos lleven?

—Zaboot irá con ustedes y abrirá la puerta de regreso. Además yo lo ayudaré desde aquí para que no tengan ningún problema. Ustedes encárguense de detener a los malosos y ya.

Casiopea observó el círculo de luz creado por Shilbalam. Jamás había viajado a otra dimensión sin ayuda de una nave y no tenía idea de lo que podría pasar luego de que atravesaran la puerta. ¿Y sí Shilbalam se equivocaba y se perdían para siempre? Sin embargo sí N´astarith continuaba apoderándose de las gemas de los Titanes, todos estarían condenados. No había opción, había que arriesgarse y confiar en el viejo brujo.

—Bien, ¿alguna noticia de Cadmio? —preguntó a Cariolano, que acababa de apagar su comunicador para avisar que ya no iban a necesitar el _Águila Real_—. Lo necesitamos ahora mismo.

—No ha respondido a nuestros llamados —repuso el almirante—. Hace poco envié a unos hombres a buscarlo, pero tardaran algo de tiempo en hallarlo.

—Buen momento escogió para perderse —dijo Mariana con enfado.

—Nosotros estamos listos —anunció Ranma con sus amigos detrás de él.

Casiopea se volvió hacia ellos.

—No está vez, Ranma, lo lamento. Me parece que tendremos más oportunidad sí vamos los Santos de Atena y yo solos. N´astarith debe estar enviando a sus guerreros más poderosos y experimentados y no quiero arriesgar sus vidas a la ligera.

Ranma iba a insistir una vez más, pero la intervención de Mariana lo obligó a aguardar.

—Casiopea tiene razón, amigos, además, ustedes no han descansado lo suficiente para tomar parte en otra misión. Sí de verdad quieren ayudarnos, mejor descansen un poco y luego sigan entrenando.

Ranma desvió la mirada en otra dirección, asqueado con su mala suerte. No era que pensara que Casiopea los estuviera haciendo menos, sino que tenía razón en lo que afirmaba y eso le dolía en su orgullo. A lado de Seiya y los Santos, él y sus amigos se veían bastante insignificantes.

—¡Aguarden un momento! —exclamó Ryoga—. No vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras ustedes luchan nuevamente. Aún no sabemos nada de Akane y... .

—Sí vienen con nosotros sólo serán un estorbo —intervino Seiya—. Entiende eso por favor. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo por esta ocasión.

Ryoga se volvió hacia el Santo de Bronce para encararlo. Cuando habló, su tono de voz estaba cargado de indiferencia, que en realidad no era otra cosa sino malestar reprimido.

—No estoy hablando contigo, Seiya.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Ryoga iba a contestarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ranma puso una mano en su hombro. Ryoga volvió la mirada por encima del hombro hacia su amigo, desconcertado.

—¿Ranma?

—Ellos tienen razón, Ryoga, debemos entrenar para volvernos más fuertes.

Ryoga deseaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas para rescatar a Akane, pero tenía que admitir que Ranma hablaba con la verdad. Dio un respiro y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo estaba en desacuerdo.

Casiopea sonrió con agrado. Se dio la media vuelta y encaró al círculo de luz que la conduciría hacía la dimensión en donde enfrentaría a los guerreros de N´astarith.

—Avisen de todo esto al Consejo Aliado, y a Saulo cuando vuelva —dijo, volviendo la vista hacia Mariana por encima del hombro. A continuación, dio un paso dentro del círculo y desapareció en una mancha borrosa.

Los Santos de Bronce, Astroboy, Dai, Hyunkel, Poppu, Sailor Saturn, Leona y Eclipse se colocaron frente al círculo de luz y se prepararon para penetrar en él. Hyunkel y Astroboy fueron los primeros, seguidos de Eclipse y Leona. Cuando le tocó su turno a Hotaru, ésta cerró los ojos con fuerza y avanzó.

_Continuará... ._


	72. BATALLA EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXI

BATALLA EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMI-SAMA

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

Nauj-vir estaba más que fascinado con la batalla que libraba. A pesar de que Son Gohan no era más que un niño, la verdad es que peleaba como todo un guerrero; a leguas se notaba que lo habían entrenado bien en las artes del combate. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, intuyó que quizás Gohan no estaba disfrutando de la pelea en la misma forma que él.

—Peleas bastante bien, Gohan —declaró Nauj-vir luego de intercambiar algunos cuantos golpes con su contrincante—. Pero debo decirte que sí no peleas con el corazón jamás podrás vencerme.

—¿Qué? ¿Mí corazón? —Gohan alzó una ceja.

—Es verdad, un guerrero de verdad es aquel que pone su corazón en una batalla. No hay honor más grande que luchar con todas tus fuerzas y vencer al enemigo luego de un verdadero combate a muerte.

Gohan se quedó atónito por un instante. Ese sujeto llamado Nauj-vir hablaba con la elocuencia propia de un guerrero saiya-jin. Seguramente, de haber conocido a su padre Gokuh, el Khan estaría luchando con éste y no con él. También existía un detalle aparte que llamaba su atención: el Khan del Cíclope parecía diferente a los otros guerreros que lo acompañaban por su modo de actuar y de desenvolverse en la pelea.

—A mí no me gusta luchar —confesó Gohan, causando la sorpresa de Nauj-vir.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso no te agrada combatir?

—No, las peleas no son mi objetivo en la vida.

—Ahora entiendo —Nauj-vir bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y rió. Primero fue un murmullo apenas audible, pero después se transformó en una sonora carcajada—. Eres un cobarde que no conoce el significado del honor. Es una lástima, un chico con tu potencial podría convertirse en un gran guerrero.

De pronto, un láser de color rubí surgió del ojo cibernético de Nauj-vir y se colocó sobre el pecho de Gohan sin hacerle ningún daño. El joven, desconcertado, bajó la mirada por un segundo para mirarse el pecho, un segundo que Nauj-vir aprovechó para lanzarle un silbante proyectil de energía blanca con su ojo cibernético.

—¡¡Gohan!! —exclamó Piccolo, extendiendo una mano en el aire como sí quisiera alcanzarlo.

El ataque del imperial dio en el blanco. Gohan soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor antes de precipitarse sobre el Shinden ante la mirada horrorizada de su maestro Namek. Cuando el Khan del Cíclope descendió para evaluar el resultado de su ataque, descubrió que el cabello de Gohan había vuelto a la normalidad por lo que dedujo que éste había perdido el conocimiento.

Totalmente seguro de su victoria, Nauj-vir colocó el pie derecho sobre la nuca del chico y bajó la vista para mirarlo. Una tenue sonrisa aleteó sobre su rostro mientras el centro de su ojo cibernético se contraía y dilataba como lo haría el lente de una cámara que estuviera enfocando.

—Así son las cosas durante las batallas, niño —murmuró mientras la luz rubí se cernía sobre la cabeza de Gohan—. Es cuestión de un tiro más y se termina todo. Regla número uno: no te confíes en un combate, la confianza te lleva a la distracción.

Piccolo aunó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie una vez más. Sabía que Mr. Popo no podría hacer nada para salvar a Gohan al igual que Dende. El resto de los Guerreros Zeta estaban derrotados y Vejita recibía una brutal paliza por parte de Sorlak. Dependía sólo de él salvar la vida de Gohan, y lo haría o moriría en el intento.

_El Más Allá._

Kaiou-sama tenía muchos motivos para estar molesto con Son Gokuh. No sólo había destruido su pequeño planeta, sino también su casa y ¡su automóvil! Ahora tendría que mudarse al planeta de los Kaiou-samas con sus demás colegas y la idea, ciertamente, no le agradaba para nada. Al menos sentía alivio de que la amenaza de Cell finalmente había sido erradicada y que la Tierra estuviera a salvo.

Gokuh, por su parte, estaba mirando los alrededores del Camino de la Serpiente tratando de divisar el susodicho planeta de los Kaiou-samas, pero por más intentos que hacía solamente conseguía ver nubes y más nubes. Sí éste existía, debía estar situado en otra parte del Más Allá.

—No entiendo, Kaiou-sama, ¿en dónde está ese planeta que dices?

—Primero debemos ir con Enma —explicó Kaiou-sama, flotando por encima del Camino de la Serpiente junto con sus ayudandtes—. De ahí iremos al planeta de los Kaiou-samas donde se entrenan los peleadores de artes marciales del Más Allá. Todos estos peleadores provienen de los cuatro rincones de la galaxia.

—¿De verdad conoceremos a los peleadores del Más Allá? —preguntó Gokuh con un destello de emoción en sus ojos. La sola idea de conocer a otros peleadores y medirse con ellos le provocaba una inmensa alegría que lo hacía verse como a un niño al que se le ha prometido un juguete nuevo.

Kaiou-sama volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y sonrió discretamente. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado no podía dejar de sentir simpatía por Gokuh; quizás era esa manera de ser atolondrada y bondadosa lo que lo hacía imposible de odiar completamente. El dios del Más Allá dirigió su rostro al frente una vez más y continuó avanzando con Gokuh, Bubbles y Gregory siguiéndolo de cerca. Iba a empezar a contar algunos chistes para hacer más ameno el camino cuando, inesperadamente, sintió como sí una descarga eléctrica le hubiera atravesado la cabeza.

Algo andaba mal en la Tierra.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaiou-sama? ¿Por qué te detienes?

—La Tierra está en grave peligro, Gokuh. No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero siento un poder maligno que viene de ese lugar. Es el mismo poder que sentí hace algunos días.

—¿Qué? ¿Un poder maligno dices? —Gokuh frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. Kaiou-sama debía estar equivocado? ¿Cómo era posible que la Tierra estuviera en peligro? ¿Acaso no era cierto que Cell estaba muerto? ¿Vejita había decidido regresar a su anterior estilo de vida? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahora? Miles de dudas se revolvían en su mente provocándole angustia.

Kaiou-sama extendió una mano hacia el saiya-jin, indicándole que aguardara y luego bajó sus antenas para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía en la Tierra. La imagen del Khan Nauj-vir a punto de eliminar a Gohan en el Shinden se materializó en su mente poco a poco. El dios del Más Allá no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la escena.

—¡¡Oh, no!! —exclamó de golpe—. Parece que un guerrero ha derrotado a Gohan.

Gokuh sintió un terrible escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. ¿Su hijo había sido derrotado? Eso no era posible ni creíble, Gohan era más fuerte que él y por lo mismo bien se le podía considerar como el peleador más fuerte en todo el universo. Kaiou-sama tenía que estar cometiendo un error.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Kaiou-sama? ¡Eso no puede ser!

Sin dar tiempo a que el dios del Más Allá le respondiera, Gokuh se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para ver por sí mismo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su planeta. Lentamente, el saiya-jin visualizó la misma escena que Kaiou-sama estaba observando.

—¡Gohan! ¡Levántate! ¡Ese sujeto te va a eliminar!

—¡Oh! ¡Todos han sido vencidos, incluido Vejita!

—¡¡Tengo que regresar a la Tierra cuanto antes, Kaiou-sama!! —exclamó Gokuh, separándose de su maestro y dándose la media vuelta a fin de usar la técnica de la teletransportación—. ¡Mis amigos me necesitan!

Kaiou-sama se giró hacia Gokuh para detenerlo. El saiya-jin estaba tan ansioso por ir en ayuda de su hijo y de sus amigos que había olvidado que ahora estaba muerto. No podía volver a la Tierra nunca más.

—Eso es completamente imposible, Gokuh. Tú ahora perteneces al mundo de los espíritus y no puedas ir a la Tierra. Además, aunque pudieras ir por un momento esos guerreros son más poderosos que Cell o Gohan. No podrías hacer nada.

Gokuh apretó los puños fuertemente mientras sentía como la desesperación inundaba su ser.

—¡Maldición! De haber imaginado que esto pasaría habría dejado que mis amigos me hubieran revivido con ayuda de las Esferas del Dragón. ¡Rayos!

_Astronave Churubusco (Comedor)_

Una vez que Sailor Saturn fue engullida por el agujero de luz dimensional, Dai y Poppu dieron un salto al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron de igual forma. Ahora le tocaba su turno a Zaboot y a los Santos de Bronce. Shilbalam, mientras tanto, estaba explicándoles a Marinana y a Cariolano que luego de que los Santos entraran por la puerta, ésta debería cerrarse para evitar que el enemigo intentara pasar por ella.

—¿Están listos, amigos? —preguntó Zaboot a los Santos.

—Creo que sí —le respondió Seiya, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro un instante—. Aunque admito que jamás he hecho algo como esto.

En ese momento la cadena de Andrómeda se puso tensa, indicando que existía un peligro dentro del agujero de luz. Shun bajó la mirada y observó detenidamente como su cadena serpenteaba constantemente. Era extraño sí se tomaba en cuenta que se encontraba entre amigos.

Zaboot no dijo nada, pero le llamó la atención el movimiento de la cadena de Shun, de manera que se detuvo antes de entrar en el agujero y volvió la vista hacia atrás. No sabía nada acerca de los Santos y por uno momento imaginó que quizás era la misma energía del Santo de Andrómeda la que ocasionaba esa reacción. Sin embargo no podía ignorar que él también percibía una extraña sensación de peligro.

—¿Qué le ocurre a tu cadena, Shun? —le inquirió Shiryu, extrañado.

—No lo sé bien, amigos, pero parece que la cadena detecta alguna clase de peligro dentro del círculo de luz —Shun dirigió su vista hacia la puerta dimensional y añadió—: O tal vez en el lugar a donde nos conduce.

—Quizás se deba a la presencia de los guerreros de N´astarith —sugirió Hyoga, mirando el círculo luminoso por un segundo—. Es probable que la cadena haya percibido sus cosmos aun desde aquí. Eso quiere decir que son muy poderosos.

Seiya se giró sobre sus talones.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Hyoga, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí y le avises de esto a Atena y a los Santos de Oro. No sabemos lo que encontremos una vez que atravesemos ese agujero y quizás necesitemos ayuda más tarde.

El Santo del Cisne pensó que su camarada quizás tenía razón. Los Khans habían demostrado ser muy poderosos durante el combate en el Santuario y, por lo mismo, sería imprudente no tener preparado un plan de contingencia en caso de que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas.

—Está bien, Seiya, pero ¿por qué yo?

—Vamos, Hyoga, no te enfades —repuso el Santo de Pegaso con una tenue sonrisa, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su compañero—. Ya tendrás tiempo para divertirte con nosotros.

Zaboot, que sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, les hizo una seña con el brazo para indicarles que ya era hora de marcharse. No era que le molestara que bromearan entre sí, sino que estaba preocupado por Casiopea, Dai, Sailor Saturn y los demás.

Uno por uno, todos atravesaron la puerta de luz. Zaboot fue el primero en entrar y luego Seiya. Instantes después, Shiryu y Shun. Después de que la figura de Shun dejó de verse completamente, Shilbalma alzó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia la puerta y, un segundo después, ésta comenzó a encogerse paulatinamente. Mariana juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar para que sus amigos regresaran con bien.

—Espero que no tengan problemas.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Ryoga tragó aire, corrió hacia el agujero y saltó hacia el centro de éste con unos milímetros de margen, provocando la sorpresa de todos. Quedó suspendido durante una fracción de segundo, prendido en la destellante superficie de energía, y fue succionado.

Todos se quedaron como petrificados por unos segundos. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba Ryoga? ¿Acaso quería jugar al héroe? Mariana extendió una mano hacia el círculo de luz que desaparecía con un último destello. Parecía como sí hubiera querido alcanzar al joven en el último instante.

—¡¡Ryoga espera!! ¡¡No!! —exclamó Ranma, corriendo hacia el sitio donde segundos antes había estado la puerta de luz—. ¡¡Ryoga!!

Después de asimilar lo sucedido, Hyoga se giró hacia Shilbalam.

—¿Puede traerlo de vuelta?

Shilbalam bajó la mirada y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—No, lo siento, pero eso es imposible por el momento. Tendremos que esperar y confiar en que los demás lo cuiden. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Sí abrimos otra puerta nos exponemos a que el enemigo pase por ella y nos encuentre.

Ranma se volvió furioso contra el viejo brujo. Estaba preocupado por Ryoga, pero también su orgullo de adolescente le exigía no dejarse supera por nadie, y menos por uno de sus principales rivales. Tenía que seguir a Ryoga.

—Escuche, abuelo, tiene que mandarme a mí también.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, muchacho, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Es demasiado arriesgado para hacerlo —Shilbalma se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la mirada iracunda del joven Saotome puesta sobre sus espaldas—. Sin embargo existe algo que sí puedo hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

El brujo Kundalini se detuvo un instante, volvió el rostro por encima del hombro y sonrió:

—Rezar.

Ranma casi se fue de espaldas al suelo al oír aquello. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

__

Shinden (Templo de Kami-Sama)

Leinad, el Khan de Leviatán, levantó su mano derecha y disparó una nueva ráfaga de energía contra otra de las paredes de la habitación, la cual explotó en mil pedazos. Según el escáner visual, la gema estelar se encontraba ya muy cerca.

—Que lugar tan aburrido —murmuró mientras entraba en una sala oscura. Cuando usó su poder para formar una esfera de luz en su mano que le permitiera alumbrar el camino, se encontró con una habitación llena de tesoros. Había joyas y monedas de oro por todas partes—. Aunque parece que la cosa parece ponerse mejor.

Leinad avanzó a través de la habitación, mirando todos los tesoros con fascinación a la vez que sonreía. Aún sí no encontraba la gema estelar al menos no se marcharía con las manos vacías. El Khan se acercó a un pequeño cofre que había encima de una mesa y descubrió que estaba lleno de monedas de oro; sin pensarlo mucho cerró el cofre y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

_"Ahora sí tengo para mi fondo del retiro"_, pensó mientras sonreía. De repente, el escáner visual produjo un nuevo pitido. La gema de los Titanes estaba frente a él, incrustada en un enorme ojo esculpido en una pared. El guerrero imperial caminó hasta el muro, alargó una mano y desprendió la gema sin problema; esta vez se trataba de un diamante que llevaba inscrita la palabra "Lain".

—Lain —murmuró mientras examinaba la piedra—. Otra de las llaves que abre la puerta que conduce al cielo de acuerdo con las leyendas endorianas. Creo que con esta ya tenemos siete gemas sagradas, bueno, ocho sí es que ese inútil de Odrare logró completar su misión.

El guerrero imperial se volvió hacia una de las paredes que daba al exterior y disparó una ráfaga de energía para demolerla. Antes de que el humo de la explosión se disipara en su totalidad, Leinad decidió salir al exterior.

—Veo que estás acabado, enano.

—Maldito insecto —masculló Vejita jadeando—. No me vencerás tan fácilmente.

Sorlak sonrió burlonamente provocando la ira del príncipe saiya-jin, quien en un ataque de cólera cerró un puño y se lanzó contra él sin importarle nada. El Khan bloqueó el puñetazo con un brazo sin problema y luego contraatacó golpeando a Vejita una y otra vez hasta que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Había logrado absorber bastante poder y gracias a ello acababa de derrotar al último rival de peligro en el Shinden sin ninguna dificultad. Ahora sólo era cuestión de Nauj-vir acabara con Gohan y Piccolo para concluir el trabajo.

—¿Ya terminaste con ese payaso? —le preguntó Belcer a sus espaldas.

El Khan del Grifo se dio la vuelta en redondo.

—Ah, Belcer, no tenía idea de que estabas viendo mi pelea con este enano.

—Lo dejaste que te golpeara un poco, ¿no?

—En realidad me tomó por sorpresa. Es curioso, pero este gusano no siente mucha simpatía por los demás guerreros que defienden este lugar. Cuando estuve en su mente de mantequilla logré ver que siente celos por un tal Kakaroto.

—¿Kakaroto? —Belcer alzó una ceja—. ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Algún guerrero?

—Sí, pero murió hace poco luchando contra un monstruo llamado Cell. Creo que todos ellos acaban de estar en una pelea en que la que estuvo en juego el destino de este planeta. Je, algo loable y muy heroico... ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

El Khan del Golem dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la androide No.18 y la examinó de arriba abajo con cuidado. Realmente era chica muy hermosa y bastante atractiva. Iba a ser un verdadero desperdicio dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella.

—Hmmm, vaya, ahí hay algo que vale la pena robar.

—Ah, la señorita rubia de medidas perfectas. En la mente de Vejita vi que le dio una paliza hace algunos días —Sorlak se había llevado una mano al escáner visual y estaba analizando a No. 18—. Parece que se trata de una androide muy avanzada y con grandes poderes.

Belcer arqueó una ceja a su compañero y sonrió con malicia.

—Me importa un cacahuate que sea androide ¿Qué te parece sí vamos a saludarla?

—Es exactamente lo que iba a proponerte —repuso Sorlak con una amplia sonrisa—. Al fin se te están ocurriendo buenas ideas, Belcer.

Ambos guerreros Khan desplegaron sus auras y se lanzaron volando hacia donde estaba No. 18. La androide aún mantenía los ojos sobre Kurinrin sin saber qué hacer y por ello ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los invasores iban hacia ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo Belcer, aterrizando atrás de No. 18—. Mucho gusto.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! —rió Sorlak llegando poco después que su compañero.

No. 18 se dio la vuelta para encararlos y se colocó en guardia enseguida. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel par de estúpidos, así que se preparó para lo peor. Tal vez, imaginó, creían que formaba parte de los Guerreros Zeta y por esa razón habían decidido atacarla, o tal vez querían otra cosa como interrogarla.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?!

—Oh, cuidado, Belcer, la minina sacó las garras... ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

El Khan del Golem dio un pasó al frente y le ofreció la mano.

—Descuida, linda, no vamos a hacerte daño. Sólo queremos ser tus amigos y divertirnos un poco.

La androide frunció el ceño con suspicacia. Se notaba a leguas que esos imbéciles se traían algo sucio entre manos. Tal vez ignoraban que era más fuerte que un humano normal y por eso trataban de pasarse de listos. No obstante, su líder había derrotado a Gohan sin problema lo cual sugería que a pesar de su poder como androide, tal vez, no iba a poder con ninguno de los dos.

_"¿Qué tan poderosos serán?"_, pensó. _"¿Tendré posibilidades sí los enfrento? Lo malo es que ya no queda nadie para ayudarme. ¡Maldición! Debí haberme ido mientras podía, ¿por qué diablos me quedé aquí?"_.

Nauj-vir ladeó el rostro sin dejar de mirar a Gohan. Realmente había luchado como un guerrero digno y merecía vivir. Quién sabe, quizás hasta podría tener la oportunidad de volverlo a enfrentar otra vez en el futuro. Estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando escuchó un grito de Piccolo a sus espaldas.

—¡¡Espera!!

El Khan del Cíclope volvió la mirada hacia él, pero no dijo nada.

—No lo mates. Sí tienes que eliminar a alguien, entonces elimíname a mí.

El namek no era una amenaza. Eso se notaba claramente por la forma en que se tomaba el hombro izquierdo y jadeaba constantemente. Evidentemente se estaba jugando su última carta con ese ofrecimiento. Nauj-vir lo miró a los ojos.

—Interesante propuesta, amigo —murmuró el Khan del Cíclope, apuntando con su mira láser el entrecejo de Piccolo—. Pero ¿por qué debería hacer lo me solicitas?

—A pesar de su enorme poder, Gohan no es más que niño y todavía tiene una larga vida por delante. En cambio, yo ya he vivido lo suficiente. No me importa morir sí con eso consigo salvar la vida de Gohan.

El guerrero imperial miró el interior de los ojos del namek, como sí quisiera leer lo que había en su corazón a través de ellos. El Guerrero Zeta parecía estar realmente dispuesto a morir por Gohan, pero ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿cuál era el motivo real de esa acción? ¿acaso se trataba de un engaño? No había ninguna equivocación, ese peleador llamado Piccolo era muy valiente.

—¿Es que acaso eres su padre? —preguntó Nauj-vir medio en serio, medio en broma. Obviamente, aquella era una pregunta sin sentido dado las marcadas diferencias físicas entre Piccolo y Gohan, pero el imperial quería ahondar un poco más en los motivos del namek.

Para sorpresa del Khan, Piccolo cerró los ojos y frunció una tenue sonrisa.

—No lo soy, pero admito que me hubiera gustado serlo.

Ahora Nauj-vir no tenía la menor duda: el namek estaba dispuesto a morir a cambio de que Gohan pudiera seguir con vida. Durante sus muchos combates en la galaxia se había topado con guerreros que en lugar de ayudar a sus amigos vencidos preferían huir para salvarse; guerreros que delataban a sus propios compañeros con tal de que les perdonaran la vida. Todos esos cobardes merecían morir, pero en esa ocasión... .

—Tengo que reconocer que eres valiente, estúpido, pero valiente —dijo el Khan una vez que quitó el pie de la cabeza de Gohan—. Toma al muchacho y no vuelvas a interferir en mi camino o de lo contrario los mataré a ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿No quieres matarnos? —Piccolo no pudo ocultar su desconfianza ante las palabras del guerrero de Abbadón—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Nauj-vir asintió con la cabeza.

—He conocido infinidad de oponentes y la mayoría resultaron ser unos malditos que vendían a sus hermanos con tal de salvar sus miserables vidas. Sin embargo, tú eres diferente. Prefieres sacrificar tu vida en lugar de escapar, eso es algo honorable que no puedo pasar por alto. Aún así, el emperador N´astarith no tolerará ninguna interferencia en sus planes futuros, de manera que sí interfieren con nosotros una vez más no tendré más remedio que matarlos.

Piccolo parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente atónito. Era un verdadero milagro. Nauj-vir era un peleador que realmente sabía lo que era el honor, entonces ¿por qué peleaba para un emperador que deseaba dominar todos los universos por medio de la fuerza? Aquello era un tanto incomprensible para él.

—Vaya, vaya —siseó Leinad, atrayendo la atención de Piccolo a sus espaldas. El Khan del Leviatán aparentemente había escuchado todo—. Nauj-vir, no has cambiado nada en lo absoluto. No es de extrañarse que a pesar de que siempre cumples con tus misiones al final acabas cometiendo un error garrafal.

—Mis decisiones son sólo mías y de nadie más, Leinad —replicó el Khan del Cíclope. El ojo cibernético se dilató un poco—. Veo que lograste encontrar la gema sagrada de los Titanes.

_"¿La gema sagrada de los Titanes"_, pensó Piccolo. _"¿Qué demonios es eso?"_.

—Estás en lo correcto, Nauj-vir, y dado que ya derrotamos a todos los peleadores de este lugar, ¿qué opinas sí destruimos esta plataforma para que mueran? De esta forma eliminaremos cualquier amenaza futura. Recuerda que ya analizamos la población de este planeta desde nuestra nave y no representan un peligro, claro, a excepción de estos idiotas.

Piccolo abrió los ojos como platos por la impresión. Sí hacían eso acabarían con la vida de todos, incluyendo la de Mr. Popo y la de Dende. No podía dejar que hicieran eso, tenía que impedirlo de algún modo.

—Nauj-vir, tú me dijiste que no nos matarías.

El Khan del Cíclope le soltó una sonrisa macabra.

—Te perdoné la vida a ti y al chico, jamás dije que haría lo mismo con los otros. Ellos fueron derrotados y ahora merecen morir. Así es la guerra.

—Maldito —susurró Piccolo, temblando por la rabia—. No voy a... .

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. De repente un fuerte estruendo hizo eco en medio del Shinden, un tronido que provocó que todos volvieran su mirada hacia el centro de la plataforma celeste. Un círculo de luz, un portal dimensional luminoso acababa de materializarse en medio del aire.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —preguntó Leinad, imaginado que tal vez ese guerrero de nombre Piccolo era el responsable de aquel suceso. No obstante, descartó esa idea cuando lo miró de reojo y vio que estaba tan sorprendido como él.

Sorlak, No. 18 y Belcer también habían olvidado momentáneamente quiénes eran y qué estaban haciendo para centrar toda su atención en aquel misterioso círculo de luz. Nauj-vir, a su vez, intuyó que tal vez se trataba de un ataque de los emisarios de la Alianza por lo que volvió la vista en diferentes direcciones tratando de ubicar alguna nave.

—Pero, ¿qué es eso? —alcanzó a murmurar No. 18.

En ese momento, Casiopea, Leona, Hyukel, Eclipse, Astroboy, Sailor Saturn, Dai, Poppu, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Zaboot y Ryoga salieron del agujero dimensional de tres en tres para hacer frente a los guerreros imperiales de Abbadón. Los cuatro Khans se quedaron literalmente petrificados sin comprender lo qué había ocurrido.

—No necesito ser un genio para saber quiénes son los malos aqui —declaró Eclipse, observando a Leinad—. Ese miserable tiene la gema estelar y tiene cara de prepotente.

—Ah, así qué tú eres el miserable espía que logró engañar a Tiamat para quitarle la gema "Nun" —repuso el Khan de Leviatán en forma amenazante—. Tiamat debe ser todo un estúpido para dejarse tomar el pelo por un insignificante espía como tú.

Eclipse dio un paso al frente y alargó el brazo para señalar a Leinad.

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! Parece que llegaron invitados de último momento, chicos.

Nauj-vir centró toda su atención en los emisarios de la Alianza. El espía no era una amenaza real, así que se dedicó a escudriñar al resto en busca del más fuerte. Su ojo cibernético se dilataba y contraía a medida que examinaba a cada uno. Las vestimentas de Casiopea le indicaron que ésta era una guerrera Celestial. Uno de los chicos era un robot. La niña con uniforme de Sailor Senshi tenía suficiente poder como para destruir un planeta e iba armada con una lanza. El niño de mirada desafiante ocultaba un enorme poder. El sujeto de armadura y espada llamado Hyunkel no parecía muy fuerte y la chica rubia era, quizás, tan débil como el espía. Quiénes sin duda tenían bastante poder eran los Santos de Bronce que los acompañaban.

—¿En qué sitio estamos? —inquirió Ryoga de repente, mirando los alrededores como sí acabara de despertarse de un profundo sueño—. No sé parece a nada que haya visto antes.

—Pues es obvio que... ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? —le preguntó Seiya a su vez.

—Cierto —dijo Astroboy—. No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso.

—Ryoga —murmuró Dai.

—Esto no es divertido, Ryoga —lo reprendió Leona.

Ryoga sonrió cínicamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo siento, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

—Pues ya que estás aquí no te distraigas —le aconsejó Eclipse—. Estos tipos tienes cara de bandoleros y no creo que nos den la gema sin pelear.

Casiopea lanzó un suspiró y se dedicó a examinar cuidadosamente a los cuatro Khans que tenía ante ella para ubicar al más poderoso de todos. No parecía conocer a ninguno, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con el rostro sonriente de Sorlak sintió un profundo vacío en la boca del estómago. Hyunkel lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia su costado izquierdo y descubrió que la princesa del planeta Francus estaba sumamente pálida.

_ "¿Qué le ocurre a Casiopea?"_, pensó con desconcierto. _"Parece que hubiera visto alguna clase de fantasma"_.

El Khan del Grifo dejó a No. 18 y a Belcer de lado y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Casiopea, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía una expresión de maniático que de inmediato fue reconocida por todos, incluidos sus propios compañeros.

—Oh, no, tus bellos ojos no te están engañando, Casiopea, después de todo, ¿quién me conoce mejor que tú?

—No... puede ser verdad —masculló Casiopea. La Celestial estaba como hipnotizada, pero la voz del Khan del Cíclope la hizo despertarse de su letargo.

—Esos son los Santos de Bronce que Tiamat no pudo vencer —señaló Nauj-vir—. Su apariencia concuerda plenamente con la imagen mental que nos transmitieron nuestros compañeros antes de abandonar _ Armagedón_. Deben haber llegado hasta aquí por medio de alguna clase de puerta dimensional.

—¡Hey! Yo conozco a ese mocoso —dijo Belcer, reconociendo a Ryoga Hibiki entre los aliados de la Alianza Estelar—. Lo derroté cuando encontramos la tercer gema estelar. Me extraña que este aquí, pero concuerda con el reporte que nos dio Aicila.

—Pero sí es sujeto es el mismo que estaba con Sombrío —murmuró Ryoga por su parte. A continuación alzó un puño y adoptó una actitud desafiante—. Canalla, ¿a dónde se llevaron a Akane? Más vale que empieces a hablar o sí no... .

—¿O sí no qué, basura? No me hagas reír porque tengo partidos los labios.

_"¿Pero quiénes son todos ellos?"_, se preguntó Piccolo interiormente. "_Aparecieron de la nada y aparentemente conocen a estos sujetos también. Sus Kis son de diferentes niveles, pero ninguno parece estar a la par de esos malditos"_.

Nauj-vir dio un paso al frente, mirando a los emisarios de la Alianza con absoluta indiferencia. Parecía que estaba muy seguro de que ninguno de ellos significaba una amenaza para él o para los otros tres Khans que lo acompañaban.

—¿A qué han venido? —les preguntó con insolencia—. Les advierto que sí tratan de evitar que nos llevemos la gema estelar, solamente terminarán con sus vidas. No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes interfiera con los planes del emperador.

Hyunkel levantó su espada en alto.

—Eso está por verse, amigo.

Belcer sonrió con desdén. Zaboot se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada Excalibur y la desenfundó de un solo movimiento. Sailor Saturn sujetó fuertemente su arma y se preparó para la pelea.

—Tú debes ser Zaboot, ¿no? —le preguntó Leinad al Kundalini.

—¿Cómo sabes mí nombre?

—Es realmente muy sencillo, Guerrero Kundalini. Gracias a nuestras habilidades telepáticas, nosotros los Khans podemos transmitirnos unos a otros todas las experiencias en combate que hayamos tenido con diferentes adversarios. De esta manera, cada Khan aprende de la experiencia de los demás y conoce las habilidades del enemigo. Gracias a esta facultad conocemos todas sus ataques y poderes. No hay nada que no sepamos de ustedes.

—¡Bah! No nos asustas con tus presunciones, payaso —replicó Eclipse.

El Khan del Leviatán frunció los labios con malestar. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito Espía Estelar para hablarle de esa manera? Alargó el brazo derecho para señalar a Eclipse y le disparó un fino rayo de luz carmesí que le atravesó el hombro izquierdo. El espía ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo y cayó al suelo.

—¡¡Eclipse!! —gritó Casiopea, horrorizada.

—Ese maldito sí que me hizo enfadar —murmuró Leinad con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hyunkel, encolerizado, volvió la cabeza hacia Eclipse un instante antes de atacar a Leinad con todas sus fuerzas. Una poderosa ráfaga de luz salió de la espada del Caballero Inmortal en dirección al pecho del imperial, concretamente hacia el corazón.

—¡¡Maldito!! _¡¡Bloody Sukuraido!! (Corte Sangriento)_

El Khan se deshizo del ataque de Hyunkel con un manotazo. El _Bloody Sukuraido_ se fue a impactar contra una de las torres de la plataforma celeste, demoliéndola por completo. La estructura se resquebrajó de arriba abajo y se derrumbó ante el horror de Piccolo.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —exclamó Hyunkel que no podía creerlo. Anteriormente los enemigos con lo que había luchado habían sido capaces de evadir su _Bloody Sukuraido_, pero ninguno había sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello.

Ryoga, Dai, Poppu, Leona, Zaboot, No.18 y Astroboy también se quedaron perplejos ante lo ocurrido.

—¡¡El templo... el templo... el templo!! —gritó Piccolo con los ojos completamente desorbitados por la desesperación—. ¡¡El templo... el templo... el templo sagrado!!

—Ese fue el _Bloody Sukuraido_ —dijo Leinad con indiferencia—. Esa técnica la usaste contra Lilith si no mal recuerdo en el Reino de Papunika, ¿no? También te vieron usarla para matar a Sigma en el planeta Noat, Hyunkel.

—¡¡Ahora veraz, maldito!!

Incapaz de contenerse por un segundo más, Seiya cerró su puño derecho y lo extendió sobre el Khan para lanzarle el _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_. Una lluvia de incontables rayos luminosos brotaron del puño de Seiya y se abalanzaron sobre el Khan de Leviatán a una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz.

Leinad, sereno y hasta confiado, comenzó a mover los brazos de una manera sorprendente en un intento por bloquear todo los meteoros de luz. A excepción de Casiopea, No. 18, Piccolo, Shun, Shiryu, Sorlak, Nauj-vir y Belcer, nadie pudo seguir los veloces movimientos del Khan de Leviatán; el resto sólo podía ver como unos destellos azules aparecían y se esfumaban delante de Leinad.

—Ese enano tiene un Ki verdaderamente impresionante —observó No. 18.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Seiya bajó el brazo y observó con sorpresa que su rival no había recibido ningún daño, es más no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Parecía algo imposible, pero el imperial había logrado detener con éxito todos los meteoros de Seiya. El Santo de Pegaso no daba crédito a lo sucedido al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, ¿acaso también conocían sus técnicas?

—No puedo creerlo, mi poderoso _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_ no le hizo nada.

—También conozco sobre tu _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_, Seiya —declaró Leinad, confirmado sus sospechas—. Conocemos cada técnica que haya sido empleada contra nuestros compañeros en batallas anteriores. Además, aún se encuentran demasiado débiles debido a la pelea con Tiamat y los otros en las Doce Casas. No tienen ninguna oportunidad de derrotarnos.

Acto seguido, el Khan de Leviatán cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a generar una poderosa energía que lo envolvió por completo. En cuestión de segundos, Leinad se transformó en una enorme masa de energía brillante que cegó momentáneamente a Seiya y a los otros. Después, como sí se tratara de un poderoso cometa, Leinad embistió al Santo de Pegaso con una fuerza devastadora, lanzándolo lejos.

—¡¡Seiya!! —exclamó Shiryu mientras su amigo volaba por los aires.

—¡¡No!! —gritó Casiopea.

Aquel despliegue de fuerza dejó sumamente impresionados a los Santos, a Hyunkel, Dai, Astroboy, Casiopea, Ryoga y los demás. Sí los guerreros imperiales conocían todas sus técnicas y manera de pelear entonces significaba que les llevaban una amplia ventaja. Parecían invencible ¿habría esperanzas reales de derrotarlos?

_Continuará... ._


	73. PELEANDO HOMBRO CON HOMBRO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXII

PELEANDO HOMBRO CON HOMBRO

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

Luego de recibir el ataque de Leinad, el Santo de Pegaso se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo y todavía derrapó algunos metros, destrozando cuantas losas había a su paso y creando un enorme surco con su espalda. Finalmente, luego de algunos segundos, el Santo de Bronce quedó inmóvil en el piso. Quizás había quedado inconscientes luego del golpe. La tiara de su ropaje sagrado había sido destruida por el impacto y también se veían algunas rasgaduras en el peto y las hombreras.

—¡¡Seiya!! —gritaron Shiryu y Shun casi al unísono.

—¿Ese era todo el poder que tenía el Santo de Pegaso? —murmuró Leinad, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular una vez que volvió a la normalidad—. Realmente no significó nada para mí.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta frialdad? —exclamó Zaboot, volviendo la mirada hacia el despiadado Khan de Leviatán—. No puedo creer que sean tan insensibles.

Leinad estaba listo para replicar, pero Nauj-vir extendió un brazo hacia él para indicarle que guardara silencio. El Guerrero Kundalini quería debatir. Perfecto. Sí lo que buscaba era hacer ver a los guerreros Khans como malvados usando aquellos débiles argumentos, entonces estaba muy equivocado.

—Dices que somos insensibles por tratar a nuestros enemigos con dureza, ¿eh? Por favor, no me hagas reír, Kundalini. No seas absurdo, esta es una guerra y nosotros somos soldados. La misión de un soldado en cualquier guerra es la de vencer a sus enemigos, aniquilarlos sin importarle nada más.

Dai fijó su mirada sobre el Khan del Cíclope y se llevó una mano a la cintura. Tenía pensado sacar su espada y atacarlo por sorpresa con el _Aban Slash_, pero cuando recordó que no llevaba ninguna arma, se quedó totalmente perplejo y apretó los dientes con furia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Las armaduras de los guerreros imperiales los protegían contra todos los hechizos mágicos, de modo que estaba relativamente indefenso. Estaba pensando en todas sus posibles opciones cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Zaboot.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Nauj-vir colocó una mano en su cintura y rió en un susurro apenas audible. Al mismo tiempo, atrás de los guerreros imperiales y sin que nadie lo notara, Vejita recuperó la conciencia y alzó la mirada sigilosamente para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. El Khan del Cíclope tomó la palabra de nuevo en ese instante.

—Claro que estoy seguro, Kundalini. No hay honor más grande para un guerrero que triunfar sobre sus oponentes. Sólo aniquilando al enemigo, un guerrero demuestra que no existe rival alguno que pueda derrotarlo. ¿Conoces algo más grande para un guerrero que no sea el derrotar a sus enemigos en batalla?

—Bien dicho, jefe —dijo Sorlak mientras aplaudía—. Ahora vamos a matarlos a todos.

Zaboot buscó con sus ojos la mirada de Nauj-vir antes de responder.

—Mejor que mil palabras sin sentido es una palabra con sentido, pues trae paz al que la escucha. No es importante que un hombre conquiste mil veces a mil hombres en la batalla; aquél que se conquista a sí mismo, es el guerrero más grande. La conquista de uno mismo es mejor que la conquista de los demás, ya que nada puede deshacer la victoria del guerrero que se ha conquistado a sí mismo.

El Khan del Cíclope se quedó estupefacto al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ese terrícola hablaba con una sabiduría un tanto extraña. ¿Conquistarse a sí mismo? ¿Qué clase de razonamiento era ese? ¿Cómo podía ser que la conquista de mil hombres no fuera nada en comparación a la conquista de uno mismo? No había duda, Zaboot estaba totalmente loco o tal vez trataba de confundirlo con sus ideas.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! ¿Escucharon lo que ese torpe dijo, amigos? —Sorlak se volvió riendo hacia donde estaba Belcer, quien le sonrió con complicidad—. Quizás la nueva estrategia de la Alianza sea provocarnos lástima con sus malos chistes o aburrirnos con su filosofía absurda. Lo único que realmente importa es conquistar el poder.

—¿Conquista de uno mismo? —repitió Leinad con desprecio—. Sólo dices estupideces, maldita escoria, pero yo me encargaré de callarte la boca para siempre. Ahora los mataré a todos con mi técnica especial. No me importa sí tengo que enfrentarlos a todos a la vez.

Casiopea alzó ambas manos y se colocó en posición de combate. A ese Khan sólo le había costado una fracción de segundo derrotar a Seiya sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. No había forma de saber qué tan fuerte era ya que ocultaba su aura, de manera que tenía que estar preparada para lo peor.

—Leona, encárgate de curar a Eclipse, por favor.

La princesa de Papunika volvió la vista hacia su amiga y asintió con la cabeza antes de murmurar un "sí". Shun, preocupado por el estado de Seiya, llevó la mirada por encima del hombro y observó el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo por un instante. Todavía podía percibir el cosmos de Seiya; al menos podía estar tranquilo de que seguía con vida.

_"Seiya no se mueve"_, pensó. _"Debió haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte"_.

Leinad dio un par de pasos al frente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y nuevamente se cubrió de aquella energía resplandeciente color amarillo. Tenía pensado embestirlos a todos esta vez, sólo era cuestión de ver quién tendría el honor de ser el primero.

_"Ese sujeto pretende repetir su técnica"_, observó Piccolo.

De repente, el Khan se arrojó directamente contra Hyunkel. El Caballero Inmortal trató evadirlo haciéndose a un lado, pero Leinad viró hacia la derecha para perseguirlo. Hyunkel fue embestido con tal fuerza que el peto de su armadura fue destruido completamente y su espada salió volando por los aires.

—¡¡Hyunkel!! —gritó Dai, llamando a su amigo—. ¡¡Noooo!!

El cuerpo del Caballero Inmortal se desplomó en el suelo, provocando las hilarantes carcajadas de Sorlak y Belcer y la desesperación de Dai. Nauj-vir, por otro lado, permaneció en completo silencio, parecía estar más interesado en comprobar las supuestas habilidades de los aliados de la Alianza que en la manera en que su compañero los derrotaba uno a uno.

Casiopea, segura de que debía actuar con prontitud, desplegó su aura totalmente y extendió sus manos contra Leinad. Antes de que el Khan pudiera dirigirse hacia Ryoga y Astroboy para golpearlos, la Celestial lo atacó con su técnica más poderosa.

Un poderoso tornado de aire huracanado surgió de las manos de la princesa francusiana y envolvió a Leinad por completo, provocando la sorpresa de éste. Sin embargo, por más fuerza que los vientos ejercían sobre la esfera de energía, parecían ser incapaces de detenerla o al menos de entorpecer su movimiento.

—¡¡Necesitarás más que eso para vencerme, muchachita!! —se escuchó gritar a Leinad desde el interior de la esfera. A continuación se lanzó sobre Casiopea y la golpeó fuertemente, lanzándola por los aires ante las miradas de sus amigos.

—Ellos tampoco parecen capaces de derrotarlos —murmuró No. 18 con asombro.

Tomando ventaja del caos que el ataque de Leinad estaba causando, Belcer utilizó el poder de su aura para hacer surgir una vez más a su monstruoso golem. Lentamente, el gigante de color esmeralda cobró vida nuevamente y emitió un fuerte rugido con el que atrajo la atención de Dai, Astroboy, Sailor Saturn y Ryoga.

—Oh no, no de nuevo —alcanzó a murmurar Ryoga, recordando la difícil batalla que había librado junto con Moose contra aquel engendro en la residencia de los Tendo—. Es ese monstruo verde con el que Moose y yo luchamos cuando raptaron a Akane. Me pregunto sí está vez podremos vencerlo.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó Astroboy, totalmente contrariado.

—Alguna especie de monstruo —señaló Sailor Saturn.

Belcer sonrió en forma siniestra.

—Esta vez no cometeré el error de dejarte vivir, Ryoga —Extendió un dedo para señalar a Dai y a los demás, y su semblante se endureció—. ¡Mátalos a todos!

El monstruo asintió con un leve gruñido y se dirigió a paso lento hacia los enemigos seleccionados por su amo. De repente, Ryoga corrió a toda velocidad hacia el golem, dio un prodigioso salto en el aire para pasar por encima de éste y aterrizó justo frente a Belcer.

El Khan del Golem no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Todo parecía indicar que ese chico llamado Ryoga quería desafiarlo personalmente. Quizás imaginaba que era un buen guerrero y por eso usaba a aquel monstruo para pelear, o también podía ser que estuviera tan furioso que ya nada le importaba.

—¡¡Ryoga!! —exclamó Poppu—. ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

_"¿Está loco?"_, pensó Belcer. _"¿Acaso quiere que lo maté con mis propias manos?"_.

—Miserable, vas a decirme dónde está Akane así tenga que sacártelo a la fuerza.

Belcer entornó la mirada. Estaba harto de que ese muchacho le hablara de aquella manera tan insolente. Había visto a guerreros más fuertes suplicar como niños por sus vidas ante él y no podía aceptar el hecho de que hubiera alguien que no le tuviera miedo.

—¿Así que muy valiente, eh? Quizás es hora de que te dé tu merecido.

El golem se giró hacia su amo y se dispuso a ir a defenderlo, sin embargo Belcer alzó una mano para avisarle que no lo hiciera. El monstruo se quedó estático en espera de las ordenes del Khan.

—No te molestes, yo me haré cargo de este gusano. Tú acaba con los demás.

El golem asintió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó nuevamente para ir a pelear contra Dai, Astroboy y Sailor Saturn, que ya se habían puesto en guardia para enfrentarlo. Ryoga, por otro lado, se colocó en posición de combate en espera de que Belcer decidiera iniciar la pelea de un momento a otro.

—Defiéndete.

El guerrero imperial soltó una sonora carcajada de desprecio.

—¿Crees que necesito una postura de combate para luchar contra ti, inútil? Existe tanta diferencia entre nosotros como entre un dios y un insecto. Jamás podrás hacerme ni un rasguño sin importar cuantas veces lo intentes.

Ryoga frunció el entrecejo y se lanzó corriendo contra el imperial.

—Eso lo veremos, fanfarrón.

Belcer se quedó en su lugar tal y como estaba: inmóvil y con los brazos cruzados en espera de que su adversario hiciera el primer ataque. Justo cuando Ryoga llegó hasta él y lo atacó con un puñetazo, el imperial decidió desaparecer con su velocidad. Moviéndose con una rapidez imperceptible para el ojo humano, Belcer apareció por atrás de Ryoga antes de que éste pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Ryoga? —le preguntó el guerrero imperial, provocándole un pequeño susto que lo hizo estremecerse—. Soy demasiado fuerte y poderoso para alguien como tú.

Ryoga se apartó de él con un rápido salto hacia delante y enseguida se volvió para encararlo. No podía ser cierto, ni siquiera lo había visto pestañear. ¿En qué momento se había movido de su lugar para esquivar su golpe? Ni siquiera Happosai o la abuela de Shampoo habían sido capaces de actuar con semejante rapidez. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a sentir miedo mezclado con impotencia. ¿Cómo derrotarlo cuando no podía ni siquiera tocarlo?

_"Esto no puede ser posible"_, pensó mientras una pequeña gota de sudor le escurría por la sien. _"Cuando estuve en el Santuario, vi a los Khans y a los Santos moverse de una manera parecida, aunque en ese momento creí que con solo fijarme bien podría darme cuenta de cómo lo hacen. Ahora veo que estos guerreros son demasiados poderosos para mí o para Ranma... ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso no hay manera de ganarles?"_.

—Veo que toda tu confianza ha desaparecido, muchacho —sentenció Belcer mientras Ryoga retrocedía un paso—. Ahora voy a hacerte pagar por todas tus fanfarronadas.

En ese instante, Belcer se arrojó sobre Ryoga y le conectó un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago que le sacó todo el aire en un instante. Hibiki sintió como se le nublaba la vista y se fue de bruces al suelo mientras se sumergía en la inconsciencia.

_"Akane, perdóname"_.

El guerrero imperial sonrió de forma placentera. Se cruzó de brazos, colocó un pie sobre la espalda del muchacho y se dispuso a disfrutar de la pelea que su golem estaba a punto de iniciar.

No. 18 pensó que aquella era la mejor oportunidad para darse a la fuga; los Khans estaban distraídos con aquellos forasteros y Piccolo no dejaba de observar la batalla. Nadie notaría su escape. Estaba por huir del Shinden cuando se acordó momentáneamente del enano de Kurinrin. Los Khans habían dicho que destruirían el Templo Sagrado por lo que no podía descartar el hecho de que el calvo fuera a morir en el ataque. Se volvió un momento hacia donde estaba Kurinrin y no pudo dejar de maldecir que aún estuviera inconsciente.

Por un segundo se le ocurrió que tal vez podría llevarlo consigo y luego abandonarlo en un lugar seguro. Eso era lo mejor, de esa manera ya no le debería nada y así podría seguir su vida como mejor le pareciera. Iba a poner en práctica su plan cuando escuchó un grito que la hizo volverse.

Puppu estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo al final le fue imposible escapar del ataque de Leinad. El Khan lo embistió fuertemente y lo mandó a volar por los aires como sí fuera un muñeco de trapo. Mientras era impulsado hacia los cielos, Poppu sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y perdió el conocimiento.

—¡¡Poppu!! —exclamó Zaboot.

Una vez que el mago se estrelló en el suelo, la esfera de luz se esfumó descubriendo la figura del imperial. El guerrero Khan se giró sobre sus talones y observó los cuerpos de Casiopea, Hyunkel, Seiya y Poppu con una sonrisa de placer en el rostro.

—Pero que partida de perdedores —murmuró mientras alzaba una mano. Iba a rematarlos con un disparo de energía cuando, súbitamente, su escáner visual emitió un pitido de alerta. En ese instante Shiryu y Shun se interpusieron en su camino—. ¿Hmm?

—No vamos a permitir que les hagas daño —le advirtió Shun alzando los puños.

—Cómo sí pudieran hacer algo para impedirlo —replicó Leinad con desdén—. En estos momentos no están en condiciones de luchar contra mí y eso se debe a que agotaron gran parte de su energía luchando en las Doce Casas. Puedo hacerlos pedazos sin mucho trabajo.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

El Khan de Leviatán dirigió su mirada hacia Shiryu y reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, muchacho?

—No puede asegurar nada hasta que peleemos.

—¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!! Ustedes sí que son bastante graciosos. Quizás sean más fuertes que los torpes de sus amigos, pero yo soy uno de los guerreros Khans más poderosos que existen en mi universo y es por eso es que soy el guerrero de Leviatán.

_"El Leviatán"_, pensó Shun. _"Según la Biblia de Hyoga, el Leviatán es una especie de monstruo que habita en las profundidades de los océanos y se supone que es invulnerable"_.

El Santo de Bronce estiró una sección de la cadena de Andrómeda entre sus manos.

—Shiryu, encárgate de ayudar a los demás a pelear contra ese monstruo, por favor —murmuró en voz baja—. Yo me haré cargo de este guerrero.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Shun?

—Por favor, Shiryu, tú ayuda a Seiya y a los demás. Son cuatro guerreros Khans y no sabemos en que momento los demás decidan participar en la pelea. Además, aún no sabemos dónde está la gema estelar.

—Pero... .

—¡Hazlo, Shiryu!

El Santo del Dragón no pudo dejar de admirar el enorme valor que su amigo estaba demostrando en aquel momento. Con el paso del tiempo y de las batallas que habían sostenido, Shun había madurado más como un Santo de Atena y eso era algo que no dejaba de sorprender al resto de los Santos de Bronce.

—¿Qué tantas tonterías están murmurando? —preguntó Leinad, que parecía sospechar que planeaban atacarlo en conjunto—. Espero que no piensen que me podrán ganar con sus débiles técnicas. Recuerden que las conozco a la perfección gracias a la experiencia de mis compañeros y que incluso puedo leer todo lo que hay en sus mentes.

—Shun, cuídate mucho, por favor —le susurró Shiryu a su amigo antes de darse la media vuelta para ir corriendo hacia donde estaban Dai y los demás.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —murmuró Leinad, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo—. Parece que tu amigo el Dragón se acobardó y prefirió salir huyendo para que no le diera una buena paliza. Eso me facilita las cosas enormemente.

—Nada de eso, Leinad, yo he decidido combatir contra ti y vencerte.

El imperial comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Y me imagino que lo harás usando tu preciosa cadena, ¿no es así? Antes de matarte te diré una cosa, Andrómeda: alguien como tú jamás podría vencer a un guerrero Khan y eso es porqué solamente eres un timorato, sin mencionar que también eres un cobarde.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Digo la verdad, Andrómeda, puedo verlo en tu mirada. Tú no disfrutas de las peleas como yo; al contrario, eres un sujeto que no desea combatir, ni lastimar a las personas. Esa nobleza de corazón es tu gran debilidad y por esos no podrás ganarme nunca.

—¡Te equivocas, Leinad! —exclamó Shun de golpe—. Es verdad que a mí no me gusta pelear ni herir a las personas, pero mi deber como Santo es proteger a Atena y pelear por ella sin importarme nada. Es por eso que te derrotaré, Leinad, es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez.

Leinad miró a Shun fijamente. ¿En verdad hablaba en serio o solamente estaba fanfarroneando? Como fuera, Andrómeda parecía decidido a librar un verdadero combate a muerte y Leinad, ciertamente, no estaba dispuesto a decepcionarlo. El Khan de Leviatán se rodeó por una poderosa aura de energía amarilla y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho para iniciar el ataque. Shun, por su parte, desplegó la cadena de Andrómeda por el suelo, la cual formó una serie de círculos concéntricos alrededor de él.

Astroboy apretó los puños mientras contemplaba como el enorme golem de Belcer se aproximaba a ellos de manera amenazante. Gracias a sus circuitos integrados pudo darse cuenta de que el monstruo estaba formado de energía pura, así que decidió ser el primero en atacarlo. El pequeño robot extendió sus dedos índices y disparó un par de potentes rayos láser, sin embargo estos impactaron en el pecho del coloso sin provocarle ningún daño.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó.

—¡Ahora es mi turno de atacar! —afirmó Dai mientras hacía aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano derecha—. _¡Merazoma!_

La esfera de fuego aumentó de tamaño y cruzó el aire hacia el golem, que seguía avanzando, y dio en el blanco, provocando en un infierno de llamas que envolvieron al gigante... No obstante, el monstruo emergió del fuego como sí nada.

—¡Maldito! —vociferó Dai con furia.

El golem dio un fuerte rugido y formó una esfera de luz en su mano izquierda con rapidez. Antes de que Astroboy, Saturn y Dai pudieran darse cuenta de lo que planeaba, el gigante contraatacó con una violenta ráfaga de energía. Astroboy y Dai se quedaron literalmente paralizados mientras el rayo de luz les iluminaba el rostro y avanzaba hacia ellos. Belcer sonrió maléficamente.

—_Silent Wall!! (Campo de Energía)_ —Sailor Saturn sujetó su lanza por la mitad y la extendió hacia el frente, creando un poderoso escudo de energía en forma de domo que los protegió. El ataque del golem se estrelló en la barrera sin causar daños, como sí lo hubiera hecho en medio de la nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Saturn, tú hiciste esto? —Dai había quedado francamente impresionado.

—Es curioso, pero esa Sailor Senshi no estaba en el lugar donde Eneri, Suzú y Liria encontraron la gema estelar y por lo mismo no hay información sobre ella —murmuró Nauj-vir luego de ver los grandes poderes de Hotaru—. Sus habilidades parecen superiores a las del resto de las Sailors, eso sin mencionar el enorme poder que guarda en su interior.

—Vaya, Balcer, veo que esos mocosos te están causando muchos problemas —exclamó Sorlak con una carcajada—. ¿Acaso será que no eres tan poderoso como nos los había dicho? ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

Belcer no pudo disimular su disgusto cuando vio que su golem había fallado en el primer intento por eliminar a aquellos mocosos detestables. Sin embargo existía un detalle más que llamaba su atención: la naturaleza del poder de Sailor Saturn.

De acuerdo con la información proporcionada por Eneri, Liria y Suzú, las Sailor Senshi no poseían tanto poder como el que acababa de mostrar aquella pequeña niña de apariencia tan frágil. Tan solo Sailor Moon había sido capaz de neutralizar parcialmente los poderes de un guerrero Khan, lo cual sugería que tal vez esa Sailor Saturn podía darle algunas cuantas sorpresas.

_"Esa niña tiene mucho poder"_, observó. "_Sin embargo, su corazón está lleno de una soledad increíble, una soledad que quizás podamos aprovechar en nuestro favor. Tal parece que la señorita ha llevado una vida difícil"_.

A unos metros de ahí, el príncipe de los saiya-jins había sido testigo de todo lo sucedido y comenzó a preguntarse quiénes eran aquellos desconocidos que luchaban arduamente contra los guerreros imperiales. Estaba demasiado débil para luchar, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

—No puedo creer que esa chiquilla tenga un Ki de ese tamaño. No entiendo nada, ¿quiénes son esos torpes que tratan de derrotar a esos malditos? Sí esa sabandija no me hubiera robado la energía ya los habría matado a todos.

__

Tokio-3

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el último shito, Tabris, había penetrado en los cuarteles de Nerv con intención de provocar el tercer impacto, cinco días desde que Shinji se había visto en la penosa necesidad de eliminar a un amigo, cinco días de verdadera angustia. La ciudad estaba destruida en su mayor parte debido a la explosión del Eva-00 y todos sus compañeros de la escuela se habían marchado. No había nadie con quien hablar. Estaba solo. Completamente solo.

—Kaworu-kun dijo: "Te quiero" —murmuró Shinji mientras contemplaba el enorme lago creado a partir del estallido que había destruido al Eva-00—. ¡A mí! Por primera vez, por primera vez oí esas palabras. Se parecía a mí. Se parecía a Ayanami. Yo lo quería. Kaworu-kun debía haber sido el único que sobreviviese. Él era mucho mejor de lo que yo soy. Él debía haber sobrevivido.

—¿Shinji?

El chico volvió su rostro lentamente hacia atrás. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa voz con anterioridad, sólo que no podía creer que en verdad se tratara de aquella hermosa chica que había conocido a las afueras del colegio. Todos se habían ido de la ciudad... .

—¿Mana?

—Que bueno te encuentras bien, lindo. Estuve un poco preocupada cuando supe que uno de los Evas fue destruido durante la última batalla con esos monstruos. No sabía sí te había pasado algo.

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Justo cuando todo parecía indicar que su frágil mundo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, Mana aparecía nuevamente en su camino. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y se veía tan encantadora como siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó—. Pensé que te habías ido como los demás.

Ella sonrió antes de contestar y se acomodó los cabellos.

—Estaba por irme con mis padres, pero quise dar una última vuelta por la ciudad antes de eso. He pensado mucho en ti y la verdad es que no quería irme sin despedirme. Te veo triste, ¿pasó algo malo?

—Yo... me siento solo, no tengo con quien hablar y... .

—No digas eso, puedes hablar conmigo a la hora que quieras. Sé que tal vez aún no confías en mí lo suficiente, lindo, pero te aseguro que sabré escucharte como una buena amiga. ¿Por qué no caminamos mientras me cuentas qué te sucede?

Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Esa hermosa chica había reaparecido en el momento en que más necesitaba hablar con alguien, era como sí la aparición de Mana fuera un verdadero milagro. No podía creerlo.

Shinji comenzó a relatarle a Mana todo lo que había ocurrido hace cinco días en los cuarteles de NERV, le habló sobre la muerte de su amigo Kaworu Nagisa y de lo culpable que se sentía por ese hecho. Mientras los dos chicos caminaban, un sujeto estaba parado a lo lejos, observándolos con un semblante frío.

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-Sama)_

Zaboot no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo confrontar a Nauj-vir. El Khan del Cíclope despedía un aura de increíble poder que hacía parecer a Sepultura como un debilucho. Sencillamente no tenía la menor oportunidad de derrotarlo en un combate directo, ni aún usando todas sus habilidades como Guerrero Kundalini y su espada Excalibur.

Piccolo, por su parte, no sabía qué decisión tomar con respecto a la batalla. Por un lado deseaba ayudar a aquellos forasteros a luchar contra los guerreros imperiales, pero por otro sabía que estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer algo y tal vez sólo estorbaría. Vejita no estaba en condiciones de combatir y Gohan, Trunks y los demás guerreros todavía estaban inconscientes.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, estimado Piccolo —declaró Nauj-vir sin siquiera mirarlo—. Pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas —hizo una pausa y ladeó el rostro ligeramente hacia la derecha para mirarlo por encima del hombro—. No tienes suficiente poder para derrotarme.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA !! ¡El jefe tiene razón, hombrecito verde y lo sabes! —dijo Sorlak de manera escandalosa—. Ustedes son completamente inútiles ante nosotros —Alzó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia Zaboot y luego le miró—. Para muestra un botón.

El Khan del Grifo disparó un rayo de energía luminosa contra el Kundalini, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de usar su espada para protegerse. La Excalibur logró salvarle la vida, pero la fuerza de la explosión lo lanzó de espaldas varios metros hacia atrás, dejándolo sumamente aturdido y sin posibilidades de ayudarlos.

Sailor Saturn retiró su domo de energía al mismo tiempo que Shiryu daba un salto en el aire para aterrizar junto a ellos. El golem emitió un leve rugido de extrañamiento cuando vio al Santo del Dragón colocarse en posición de combate; parecía que no esperaba tener que confrontar a un rival más.

—Será mejor que me lo dejen a mí —les sugirió Shiryu, pero ni Dai ni Astroboy estaban dispuesto a aceptar aquella propuesta. Ambos querían contribuir en la derrota del golem de Belcer.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó Astroboy—. Sí luchamos todos juntos, es más seguro que podamos ganarle. Ese monstruo es muy poderoso, ni siquiera mis láser pueden hacerle daño.

En ese instante, Dai se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó una pequeña espada que más bien parecía un cuchillo. Aquella arma era en realidad un regalo que la princesa Leona le había hecho tiempo atrás en la isla Duremin, el lugar donde había crecido, y constituía un valioso tesoro para él.

—Yo sé cómo derrotarlo —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shiryu, extrañado.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Dai? —le cuestionó Hotaru sin bajar la guardia.

Dai asintió con la cabeza. Sí ese golem era un monstruo hecho de pura energía maligna como imaginaba, entonces podría vencerlo atacándolo en su punto vital con el _Kuuretsuzan_, el cual era un golpe de espada con el que era posible encontrar y destruir el punto débil de cualquier criatura maligna.

—Usaré el _Kuuretsuzan_**.**

—¿El qué? —inquirió Astroboy, que no sabía de qué hablaba.

—El _Kuuretsuzan_ es una técnica especial con la que podré encontrar la médula de esta criatura y destruirla por completo —explicó Dai, deslizando un paso al frente—. Sí logró acabar con su médula lo derrotaré.

—Entiendo —razonó Shiryu—. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?

—Sí —Dai asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y a continuación cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Para proporcionarle una mayor efectividad a su ataque intuyó que debía recurrir al poder del símbolo del Dragón, de manera que dio un fuerte grito para expulsar todo su poder. Un punto luminoso, un destello cegador apareció de repente sobre su mano derecha provocando el sobresalto de Shiryu, Astroboy y Sailor Saturn.

—Ese niño está aumentando su cosmo —observó el Santo del Dragón.

Belcer también estaba un poco sorprendido de que Dai pudiera generar tanto poder en su interior, pero se relajó inmediatamente cuando comprobó que sus energías aún se encontraban demasiado lejos para ser amenaza. No obstante, tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que Dai había aumentado considerablemente su nivel de combate desde la batalla con Galford en el reino de Papunika.

Dai sujetó el mango de su arma con fuerza y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el golem soltando un grito de batalla. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros del coloso, el chico dio un salto en el aire y cerró los ojos para tratar de ubicar el punto vital de la criatura con su intuición. Esa era la parte más importante y difícil del _Kuuretsuzan_ ya que sí no lograba encontrar el punto débil del Golem el ataque no serviría de nada.

_"¿En dónde está su médula?"_, pensó Dai mientras se elevaba en el aire. _"No puedo encontrarlo en la criatura y... "_, De pronto, un pequeño punto luminoso de color verde iluminó la oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso, sólo que se encontraba en una dirección diferente de donde se encontraba el monstruo. Era la médula. _"¡Ahí está!"_.

Dai abrió los ojos y sujetó su espada con ambas manos para descargar el golpe mortal. Desgraciadamente, justo en ese momento, el golem dio un veloz brinco hacia el cielo para llamar su atención y confundirlo al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando el resplandor del sol, el monstruo de Belcer atacó a Dai en el rostro y cuerpo con una serie de rápidas patadas que lo despojaron de su tiara y lo arrojaron hacia abajo.

—¡¡Dai!! —gritó Leona, que se encontraba curando a Eclipse—. ¡¡Noooo!!.!

El pequeño Caballero del Dragón se estrelló pesadamente en el piso y rebotó una vez antes de quedar inmóvil. Cuando Hotaru acudió a auxiliarlo descubrió que su amigo estaba severamente lastimado; la sangre le brotaba de la frente, nariz y boca en forma abundante, además de que su armadura estaba un poco resquebrajada. El ataque del golem había sido realmente devastador.

—¡Dai! —exclamó Hotaru mientras se arrodillaba junto a él—. ¡¡Dai!!

Shiryu también corrió hacia donde estaba Dai, pero en vez de ir a ayudarlo se dio la vuelta para encarar al golem; en realidad su intención era proteger al chico y a Saturn. Ahora que ambos tenían la guardia baja no podía descartar el hecho de que el monstruo quisiera atacarlos por sorpresa y eliminarlos.

—No deben subestimarme —dijo Belcer repentinamente—. No importa cuantas veces ataquen a mi Golem, jamás podrán hacerle daño porque es invulnerable. Ya derrotamos a la mayoría de ustedes, mejor dense por vencidos de una buena vez.

Shiryu llevó sus ojos del golem a Seiya y luego al resto de sus acompañantes mientras experimentaba una gran desesperación. Tan solo quedaban en pie Sailor Saturn, Astroboy, Leona y Shun; la joven de cabello rubio desconocida no parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarlos ni tampoco el guerrero de piel verde.

—Date por vencido, Santo del Dragón —dijo Nauj-vir—. No tienes la menor posibilidad de ganarnos. Tenemos la gema estelar y vencimos a tus amigos, no seas necio y deja de luchar ya.

_"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_, pensó Shiryu mientras se cubría con su escudo. Estaba pensando en cómo salir de aquel embrollo cuando Piccolo dio un grito de furia y se arrojó sorpresivamente contra el golem para atacarlo por el costado izquierdo. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, el guerrero namek golpeó la cabeza del monstruo una y otra vez con una veloz lluvia de puñetazos. No obstante, el golem ni siquiera se inmutó por los golpes, se giró hacia el Guerrero Zeta y lo apartó con un potente puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

—Piccolo —musitó No.18 con una expresión de preocupación.

—Eres un estúpido, Piccolo —sentenció Belcer con desdén—. Cómo creíste que podrías derrotar a mi preciado golem con esos golpes sí ya casi no tienes fuerzas. Entiéndanlo de una vez, mi golem es completamente invulnerable a sus ataques.

—Eso... no... tiene ninguna importancia —replicó Piccolo, alzando la cabeza con bastante trabajo—. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras estos sujetos tratan de ayudarnos. Sería un cobarde sí me quedara sin hacer nada.

Vejita apretó los dientes mientras temblaba de rabia. No era que le importara mucho que Piccolo fuera tratado de esa manera, sino que no podía soportar ver que esos forasteros, a quienes consideraba inferiores, estuvieran peleando para salvarlo. Era algo humillante observar como Shiryu, Astroboy, Dai o Sailor Saturn se enfrentaban a los Khans mientras él estaba en aquellas deplorables condiciones. Su orgullo de Saiya-jin le exigía que se pusiera de pie nuevamente, que luchara hasta ser exterminado, sin embargo las heridas en su cuerpo eran demasiado severas para que pudiera hacerlo. Se volvió hacia un costado y escupió saliva mezclada con sangre.

—¿Qué harás entonces, Shiryu? —preguntó Belcer mientras su golem se golpeaba los puños entre sí con fuerza—. Es natural que no puedan darnos pelea ya que la lucha en el Santuario debió dejarlos sumamente agotados y no han tenido el tiempo necesario para recuperar sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué no mejor te rindes ahora?

—¡¡Eso jamás lo haré, Belcer!! —repuso el Santo de Bronce más decidido que nunca—. Te derrotaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos los que han luchado contra ustedes y han caído. Déjame de estar importunando con tus amenazas.

El Khan del golem frunció el entrecejo y sonrió despectivamente.

—Ahora veo que no sólo eres valiente, sino también un mentiroso. ¿Crees que de verdad puedes convencernos de que te importan los demás? Ellos no son más que basuras, sus vidas no valen absolutamente nada. Yo antes fui entrenado para convertirme en un Caballero Celestial y me enseñaron todas esas tonterías acerca de la lealtad y la confianza. Sin embargo N´astarith me mostró la verdad y esta es que en realidad nadie se preocupa por los demás —hizo una pausa y pateó el cuerpo de Ryoga—. ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que estos idiotas te importan de verdad?

Shiryu miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Ryoga y no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo. Ese guerrero llamado Belcer era completamente insensible ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Para él, como para los otros Khans, los débiles eran como ratas, unos seres sucios a los que no importaba pisotear. Debía hacer algo o de lo contrario los matarían a todos.

—Ustedes son unos miserable que han vendido su alma al diablo —declaró Shiryu con determinación y desprecio hacia los Khans—. Nunca dejaré que les hagan daño, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! Ahora quiere hacerse el héroe —se burló Sorlak.

—Tu tenacidad es ciertamente admirable, Santo del Dragón, pero Belcer tiene razón en lo que afirma —le aseguró Nauj-vir—. Nadie se preocupa de verdad por los demás y lo sabes. Incluso tu diosa Atena sólo se ocupa de ti mientras les seas útil. Cada quien cuida de sí mismo y esa es la única verdad que hay.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Shiryu con fuerza—. Recuperaré las gemas estelares que han robado y salvaré a mi mundo. Mantendré la paz sobre la Tierra, aunque tenga que acabar con ustedes —A continuación dio un fuerte grito y empezó a acumular su cosmos.

—Yo tampoco me daré por vencido —afirmó Astroboy, alzando los puños.

—Ni yo lo haré —dijo Piccolo, incorporándose con dificultad.

—Lucharé hasta el final —murmuró Casiopea, que acababa de ponerse de pie.

Nauj-vir no pudo disimular su asombro al ver aquella escena. ¿En verdad estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el final con tal de protegerse los unos a los otros? Su actitud era absurda, ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear, mucho menos para vencerlos. ¿Qué era lo que pretendían? No lo entendía de todo, pero por alguna razón comenzó a sentir algo de respeto por ellos.

_Continuará... ._


	74. ¡¡ARRIESGA TU VIDA, SHIRYU!

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXIII

¡¡ARRIESGA TU VIDA, SHIRYU!! ¡¡LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN!!

__

Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)

Leinad de Leviatán se recubrió de nuevo con aquella resplandeciente energía y se arrojó como bala de cañón en contra de Shun a fin de derrotarlo con una sola embestida. El Santo reaccionó a esto contraatacando con la cadena de Andrómeda, la cual comenzó a girar en el aire formando grandes círculos que se entrelazaron entre sí rápidamente. En unos cuantos segundos, la cadena formó una gigantesca red delante de la bola de luz para tratar de contenerla.

—Adelante, cadena... _ Casting Net!! (Red de Andrómeda)_

La estrategia pareció gozar del éxito en un principio, más Leinad consiguió destruir todas las cadenas que lo rodeaban incrementando la energía de su aura. Una vez que estuvo libre de aquella red metálica que lo aprisionaba, el imperial retomó su carrera en un rumbo de colisión directa contra Andrómeda. Shun no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recurrir a otra táctica y recibió un brutal golpe por parte del Khan de Leviatán. El cuerpo del Santo de Bronce salió volando hacia atrás luego de perder la tiara y una de las hombreras de su armadura.

—¡¡Shun!! ¡¡Noooo!! —exclamó Shiryu fuertemente luego de volver el rostro hacia el sitio donde había caído su amigo. Hizo el intento de ir a ayudarlo, pero la criatura de Belcer le cerró el paso con rapidez.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, Dragón Shiryu? —le preguntó el Khan del Golem en forma irónica. Era como si se estuviera mofando de la preocupación que sentía—. Tú ibas a derrotarme sí no mal recuerdo, ¿verdad?

—¡Maldito! —masculló Piccolo a su vez.

El Santo del Dragón se volvió furioso contra Belcer al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con verdadero enojo y desesperación. Ahora que Shun había caído ante Leinad, todo dependía de él y los pocos que aún podían luchar como Astroboy y Casiopea. La situación se mostraba extremadamente peligrosa y lo sabía mejor que nadie; por un instante pensó que tal vez sería buena idea tratar de pedir refuerzos, pero con Zaboot inconsciente esa posibilidad estaba totalmente descartada.

—Bueno, pues parece que ese torpe de Andrómeda tampoco resultó ser un buen rival como esperábamos, amigos —murmuró Leinad, frotándose las manos mientras se reunía con Nauj-vir y Sorlak—. Ahora ya solamente queda encargarnos de la basura restante.

—De esa basura me encargaré sólo yo —anunció Belcer. Enseguida alargó el brazo derecho para indicarle a su creación que atacara—. ¡¡Destrúyelos a todos!!

El monstruo rugió con fuerza y luego se impulso hacia el cielo para iniciar un nuevo ataque. Piccolo y los demás alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para seguir sus movimientos, pero el sol les impidió ver al monstruo con claridad. Antes de que pudieran advertirlo, el golem atacó a cada uno de los guerreros con una serie de rápidas patadas y golpes. En cuestión de segundos, Piccolo, Astroboy, Casiopea y Shiryu cayeron al suelo.

Al ver lo sucedido, Leona y Sailor Saturn sintieron como la angustia y el terror se apoderaban de todo su ser. Sus amigos habían caído ante los Khans y ahora únicamente ellas quedaban en pie para luchar. La princesa de Papunika se sentía, quizás, más desamparada que la Senshi; aún cuando hiciera intentara atacar a los imperiales sabía por experiencia que sus hechizos mágicos le serían totalmente inútiles en la batalla.

Sailor Saturn, a su vez, desvió la atención hacia Dai y luego se puso de pie para hacer frente a los Khans. Dependía de ella y de Leona evitar que los mataran a todos. No sabía que tan fuertes eran los guerreros imperiales, pero de todas formas estaba dispuesta a usar su más poderoso ataque a sabiendas de que eso podría costarle la vida. Su mirada reflejaba una enorme determinación que Nauj-vir reconoció de inmediato.

—Princesa, no se preocupe, no dejaré que la lastimen —murmuró Hotaru, atrayendo la mirada asustada de Leona—. Si es necesario arriesgaré mi propia vida con tal de derrotarlos. Confíe en mí, por favor.

_"No sé sí esa mocosa es valiente o imprudente"_, observó el Khan del Cíclope. _"¿Qué diablos es lo que pretende? ¿Es que quiere morir o qué?"_.

El gigante esmeralda dio un paso en dirección a la Outer Senshi, haciendo retumbar todo el suelo bajo sus pies. Aún así, Sailor Saturn no retrocedió ni un centímetro; sí lo que querían era asustarla con esas absurdas demostraciones de fuerza, realmente no lo lograrían. Sin embargo Hotaru sí sentía algo de temor, y era natural; jamás en su vida se había topado con unos guerreros tan poderosos como los Khans.

—Ahora sólo tengo que acabar contigo, niña tonta —dijo Belcer con seguridad.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —repuso Hotaru sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Chiquilla, no tienes idea de lo poderosos que somos en realidad.

Sorlak lanzó una nueva risotada luego de escuchar a Sailor Saturn hablar como sí en realidad fuera una guerrera adulta. La lucha no tardaría mucho en decidirse y lo sabía perfectamente, de manera que decidió llevar su rostro hacia el Khan del Cíclope para proponerle que abandonara el Shinden y regresaran a su nave.

—Balcer derrotará fácilmente a esa niña en unos cuantos nanocliks, jefe. Creo que ahora sí podremos irnos de este primitivo planeta. El emperador estará muy satisfecho con nuestra victoria. ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! Quiero ver la cara que pondrá ese torpe de Tiamat cuando nos vea llegar.

Nauj-vir asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Las cosas habían salido a la perfección y lo sabía mejor que nadie. No sólo había recuperado la gema estelar "Lain", sino que acababan de derrotar a todos los enviados de la Alianza Estelar con suma facilidad. Seguramente N´astarith estaría muy complacido con eso y lo colmaría de honores por su triunfo.

—Acaba con esa mocosa de una buena vez, Belcer, pero no quiero que la mates. No hay honor en acabar con una simple niña como esa —sentenció el Khan del Cíclope antes de darse la media vuelta como sí la batalla ya hubiera concluido—. Es hora de volver a la nave, pero antes de dejar este lugar, quiero que lo destruyan por completo. Piccolo despreció el ofrecimiento que le hice hace unos instantes, así que no me importa mucho que lo maten a él también. No obstante, traigan a ese chico llamado Gohan y a la niña. Tengo planes para ellos.

No. 18 se quedó estupefacta después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Tenía que tomar una decisión cuanto antes o de lo contrario compartiría la misma suerte que el templo de Kami-Sama y todos los infelices que estuvieran ahí en el momento de la explosión. Sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kurinrin cuidando de no atraer la atención de los imperiales. Escapando salvaría su vida, pero... .

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! Es perfecto, jefecito, yo quiero hacer explotar este maldito lugar.

—Olvídalo, "risitas", nada de eso —le refutó Leinad, dándole un golpe en el hombro—. Tú destruiste el planeta en la última misión que tuvimos. Ahora es mi turno de divertirme un poco haciendo pedazos este intento de templo. Realmente voy a disfrutar ver morir a todos estos infelices.

Belcer empezó a reírse con los comentarios de sus compañeros de armas. Estaba por hablar cuando se percató de que Shiryu estaba tratando de levantarse una vez más. Parecía algo imposible, no podía ser cierto que aún tuviera fuerzas dentro de su agotado cuerpo. Se dio la media vuelta para encarar al Santo otra vez.

—Esperen —dijo Shiryu mientras se ponía de pie—. La... batalla aún no ha terminado.

No. 18 estaba lista para abandonar la plataforma celeste llevando a Kurinrin del hombro. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el Santo del Dragón se había levantado otra vez, la androide se quedó estupefacta y permaneció a la expectativa.

Sailor Saturn también desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Shiryu, mostrándose sumamente sorprendida con lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel Santo todavía tuviera fuerzas para levantarse después de recibir semejante ataque? ¿Es que acaso era un milagro?

—Shiryu... .

Nauj-vir se dio la vuelta en redondo sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Shiryu todavía deseaba enfrentarlos? ¿Qué era lo que impulsaba a ese sujeto a seguir luchando? Fuera cual fuera el motivo, lo cierto era que ese Santo de Bronce era un guerrero valiente que se había ganado todo su respeto.

—En verdad no sé de dónde sacas toda esa fortaleza para desafiarnos de nueva cuenta, Shiryu —confesó el Khan del Cíclope, sintiendo algo de admiración por aquel enemigo que se resistía a perder la batalla ante ellos—. ¿Sabes? Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte la vida sí te nos unes ahora mismo y le juras lealtad al emperador N´astarith. ¿Qué opinas de eso, eh?

Shiryu respiraba de manera agitada. A pesar de que pretendía seguir peleando, era notorio que estaba muy cerca de sus límites. Sin embargo no se había puesto de pie para implorar misericordia ni para aliarse al enemigo, lo había hecho porque estaba decidido a salvar a sus amigos.

—Olvídalo, Nauj-vir, yo jamás traicionaría a Atena y a mis amigos. Dije que los vencería y eso es lo que pienso hacer, aunque me cueste la vida. Es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez por todas.

—Otra vez esas tonterías sobre la amistad —murmuró Belcer con enfado—. Vamos a ver que tanta lealtad le guardas a tus amigos una vez que mi golem te despedace en mil pedazos, idiota. Quiero que sepas que luego de matarte, yo mismo acabaré con esa maldita niña que nos está causando tantas molestias.

—Espera un momento, Belcer —le calmó el Khan del Cíclope—. Deseo hacer un pequeño trato con este Santo de Atena. Quiero averiguar sí de verdad se preocupa por sus amigos como afirma o solamente está mintiendo.

Leinad frunció el ceño con suspicacia. Aquello le sonaba a uno de los absurdos pactos de honor que Nauj-vir solía hacer en los momentos en que se topaba con algún rival que demostraba tener mucha tenacidad y perseverancia. Una costumbre que detestaban los demás Khans.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora, Nauj-vir? Acabemos con ellos y luego marchémonos a nuestra dimensión. No tenemos tiempo que perder con tus absurdos juegos de honor y con promesas.

Pero Nauj-vir estaba decidido a someter a prueba el supuesto sentido de amistad de Shiryu, de manera que ignoró por completo a Leinad y prosiguió con su plan. El Khan de Leviatán se tomó el rostro con una mano en señal de fastidio, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.

—De acuerdo, Dragón Shiryu —asintió Nauj-vir una vez que se cruzó de brazos—. Sí logras vencer a Belcer y a su golem, entonces te perdonaré la vida a ti y a tus inútiles amigos además de no llevarme a nadie, ¿qué te parece? Así no podrás decir que soy injusto. Incluso dejaré que esa niña te ayude a luchar con ellos.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! Esa fue buena, jefe, dejar que la niña lo ayude.

Belcer se golpeó una palma con el puño, efusivamente. Sí acababa con uno de los Santos de Bronce del Santuario, se ganaría la admiración de los demás guerreros del imperio sin mencionar el reconocimiento de N´astarith. Aquella era una oportunidad única que debía aprovechar.

—Esto será lo más fácil que haya hecho en toda mi vida. Este tonto Santo de Bronce no es suficiente rival para mí o mi poderoso golem. Lo mataré rápidamente, ya lo verán.

Shiryu alzó ambas manos y se preparó para la lucha. El golem de Belcer era un monstruo muy poderoso y no había garantías de que pudiera derrotarlo. Existía otro problema además; aún sí lograba vencerlo, también tendría que enfrentarse a Belcer más tarde, lo que representaba una grave desventaja para él. Instintivamente, echó una mirada hacia donde estaban sus amigos y murmuró una maldición cuando comprobó que todos estaban inconscientes.

—Deja de estar diciendo fanfarronadas y prepárate para luchar —A continuación cerró su puño derecho y atacó al golem con una ráfaga de energía, la cual se separó en tres esferas de luz electrizante que impactaron al monstruo en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero sin provocarle el menor daño—. No puedo creerlo.

Belcer dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme.

En ese instante, el golem dio un salto en el aire y con una velocidad asombrosa descargó una serie de fuertes patadas sobre la cara y el pecho de Shiryu. El Santo de Bronce se derrumbó en el suelo luego de perder la tiara de su armadura sagrada, que cayó totalmente resquebrajada después del último impacto.

—¡¡Shiryu!! —gritaron Hotaru y Leona casi al unísono con una expresión de horror.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Después de escoltar a Saori hasta los aposentos que le habían sido asignados por el almirante Cariolano, los Santos dorados habían optado por quedarse en una sala de espera contigua para discutir la mejor manera de proteger a su diosa. Aioria y Mu pensaban que lo mejor era organizar una serie de guardias en las que dos Santos dorados cuidarían de las puertas de la habitación donde estaba Saori. Milo, por otra parte, sostenía que debían ser tres los guardianes mientras Dohko únicamente los observaba discutir en silencio junto con Marin y Shaina. Kanon, por su parte, se mantenía de pie en un rincón alejado de todos; sabía que aún no confiaban plenamente en él y lo entendía, de manera que prefería aislarse.

—Debemos ser bastante cuidadosos —estaba diciendo Milo—. Estamos en un universo que no es el nuestro y por eso no podemos confiar en nadie. Alguien podría tratar de dañar a Atena en el momento menos esperado.

—Yo no pienso igual —dijo Airoria—. A N´astarith no le interesa la vida de Atena en lo absoluto. Sí así fuera sus guerreros hubieran tratado de eliminarla en el Santuario durante la lucha. El objetivo de ese imperio es reunir las doce gemas estelares y así dominar todos los universos. Como Santos, tenemos la obligación de luchar contra ellos y derrotarlos.

Milo lo miró fijamente y luego desvió la mirada.

—Pero ¿cómo podremos hacerlo? Ellos derrotaron a Shaka fácilmente, lo cual sugiere que su poder se encuentra más allá del séptimo sentido. Sí queremos derrotarlos debemos esforzarnos en aumentar nuestro cosmos.

—Es verdad, Milo —reconoció Dohko—. Y para ello debemos alcanzar el octavo sentido, el Araya Shiki. Sí Shaka logró alcanzarlo no hay razón para pensar que nosotros no podamos hacerlo también. Solamente recuerden a los Santos de Bronce, ellos pudieron alcanzar el séptimo sentido durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas... .

El Santo de Libra no pudo terminar de hablar. Justo en ese instante, sintió como un violento escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo acompañado de un inusual presentimiento. A continuación experimentó una sensación angustiante, una sensación de peligro, una sensación que le indicaba que Shiryu estaba en riesgo de muerte.

—¿Qué le sucede, maestro? —le preguntó Mu.

—Shiryu —dijo él, agachando la cabeza y tomándose la frente—. Shiryu... .

En ese momento, la única puerta de acceso a la sala de espera se abrió por la mitad y Hyoga apareció por el umbral seguido de la princesa Mariana. Todas las miradas de los Santos dorados se volcaron sobre ellos.

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

El golem formó una pequeña esfera de luz en su mano izquierda y la arrojó contra Shiryu con la intención de rematarlo. La bola de luz surcó el aire a gran velocidad mientras los imperiales sonreían maléficamente. Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque alcanzara su objetivo, un domo de energía cubrió perfectamente al Santo del Dragón y bloqueó el ataque.

—_Silent Wall!! (Campo de Energía)_

El proyectil explotó a cuatro metros ante de impactar a Shiryu, provocando el desconcierto total de los guerreros de Abbadón y de No. 18. La princesa Leona abrió los ojos enormemente sin saber qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente. ¿Acaso Shiryu...

_—_¡¡Qué demonios?! —rugió Belcer, atónito.

Inmediatamente, Leinad giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Sailor Saturn y confirmó sus sospechas. En el último segundo, aquella infernal chiquilla había formado un campo de fuerza alrededor de Shiryu para protegerlo. Instantes después de que la explosión hubo desaparecido, el campo de fuerza se desvaneció también.

__

—Fue esa Sailor Senshi —señaló Nauj-vir, divertido—. Ciertamente, son admirables los esfuerzos que hacen por protegerse entre ellos. Me pregunto hasta cuando podrán seguir resistiendo los embates de Belcer y su golem.

—¡Eres un miserable! —El gritó de Leona llamó su atención—. ¿Cómo puedes observar que tu amigo esté lastimado a alguien con esa crueldad y no sentir nada? ¿Es acaso qué no tienes sentimientos?

El Khan del Cíclope desvió su atención hacia la princesa de Papunika para observarla. Su ojo cibernético de dilató ligeramente. Sentimientos, emociones, compasión. Todas ellas eran palabras cuyo significado había decidido olvidar desde que había optado por convertirse en un guerrero Khan. Para él, una batalla con honor era lo único importante en la vida; nada de lo demás tenía sentido.

—Un guerrero no puede darse el lujo de tener sentimientos, princesa Leona —replicó Nauj-vir fríamente—. En los combates debo ser impasible sí es que deseo alcanzar la victoria. Las emociones son un estorbo para un guerrero poderoso; lo único que importa es destruir al enemigo.

—Eso... eso no es cierto.. no —masculló Casiopea, que trataba de levantarse para sorpresa de todos—. Antes que guerreros somos seres sensibles. Los sentimientos pueden volvernos mucho más fuertes de lo que imaginas. Estás equivocado, Nauj-vir.

—Interesante palabras, princesa —murmuró Belcer al tiempo que el golem se volvía hacia Casiopea con la clara intención de acabarla—. Lástima que no te servirán de nada una vez que mi golem te haya enviado al infierno.

Casiopea se estremeció. Luego de pelear con Tiamat en el Santuario de Atena y de recibir los ataques de Leinad y el golem de Belcer, ya no tenía más fuerzas para defenderse, mucho menos para contraatacar. Sí ese monstruo la atacaba de nuevo, esta vez acabaría con ella fácilmente.

El monstruo de Belcer emitió un fuerte gruñido de forma amenazante y levantó una mano para eliminar a la Celestial con una de sus esferas de energía. Sailor Saturn se volvió en el acto hacia la princesa francusiana para tratar de ayudarla; sabía que sí recibía un nuevo ataque moriría sin equivocación.

—¡¡Casiopea, huye!!

Pero la Celestial estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, inclusive ni siquiera podía moverse. Llena de pánico observó cómo el gigantesco monstruo se acercaba hasta ella mientras terminaba de formar una bola de luz en la mano derecha. Parecía el fin. Mientras se preparaba para recibir el golpe fatal, la Celestial pensó en Lance y se lamento de no haberle dicho nunca lo bien que le caía.

El golem se dispuso a eliminar a Casiopea cuando de repente una violenta ráfaga de energía, procedente de las manos de No. 18, lo golpeó en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder mientras se tambaleaba por el impacto del rayo. Nauj-vir, Belcer, Leinad, Sorlak, Sailor Saturn y Casiopea volvieron sus ojos hacia donde estaba la androide al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Belcer, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Fue esa muñeca —observó Sorlak—. Parece que desea tomar parte en la fiesta.

_"¿Quién es ella?"_, se preguntó Hotaru. _"¿Por qué nos está ayudando ahora?"_.

—Me había olvidado de ti, preciosa, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir —sentenció Belcer con una sonrisa en los labios—. Veo que quieres desperdiciar tu vida inútilmente haciéndote la heroína. De todas formas estoy dispuesto a perdonarte sí te portas bien conmigo.

—¡Ya cállate! —replicó 18, totalmente iracunda—. No puedo soportar ver que un idiota como tú esté molestando a niñas indefensas. No eres más que un cobarde que te gusta abusar de los débiles y eso no lo perdonaré.

Belcer frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, estúpida?! Esta vez has conseguido enfurecerme de verdad y lo pagarás con tu asquerosa vida. Pudiste haberte salvado sí me hubieras escuchado, pero ahora compartirás el mismo destino que Piccolo y esos malditos enviados de la Alianza Estelar.

El golem se volvió hacia donde estaba No. 18 y emitió un gruñido amenazante. La androide, a su vez, se preparó para entrar en batalla. Sí esos guerreros habían podido derrotar a Gohan, Trunks y Vejita con facilidad entonces ella no podría hacer mucho; pero de todas formas estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo.

_"He conseguido llamar su atención. ¡Rayos! A veces yo mismo me doy asco"_, pensó 18. _"¿Por qué diablos tuve que intervenir? Sí me hubiera largado como quería ya estaría a salvo en este momento"_.

Belcer rió en un murmullo apenas audible a la vez que su golem alzaba una mano para atacar. Luego de acabar con 18, le ordenaría al monstruo que derrotara a Sailor Saturn y finalmente que matara a Shiryu. Esta vez nada podría salir mal.

—¡¡Un momento!!

El Khan del golem, extrañado, dirigió lentamente su rostro hacia el lugar de donde había venido aquel grito y no pudo reprimir su sobresalto cuando descubrió que Shiryu se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente. ¿Acaso el Santo del Dragón gozaba que lo torturaran? Leinad y Sorlak tampoco podían dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando.

—Shiryu —murmuró Nauj-vir, desconcertado—. Es imposible, no puede ser... .

_"Shiryu"_, pensó Sailor Saturn y su mirada tembló.

—¿Cómo es que puedes levantarte otra vez? —inquirió Belcer bastante contrariado—. Después de pelear con Tiamat y de recibir los continuos ataques de mi golem no deberías poder hacer eso. ¿De dónde sacas esas energías para pararte de nuevo?

—Antes de que puedas hacerle daño a alguien más, yo te venceré —afirmó Shiryu.

El Khan del Golem frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes con algo de ira. En el pasado había conocido Caballeros Celestiales capaces de resistir los embates de su golem durante cierto tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos había demostrado tanta tenacidad como la que poseía ese Santo. Realmente era un encuentro diferente a todos los que había sostenido antes. Finalmente soltó una carcajada de burla.

—Estás completamente loco. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me vencerás sí apenas puedes mantenerte de pie? Me parece que ya no puedes pensar correctamente, no podrás ganarme ni aun cuando uses tu técnica especial, el _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_. No tienes nada con que vencer, perdedor. Recuerda que conozco tus técnicas de pelea.

—No estoy loco —repuso el Santo de Atena de inmediato—. Pero si no arriesgo mi vida jamás podré vencerte ni a ti o a tu monstruo. Estoy dispuesto a morir sí con ello consigo salvar la vida de los demás.

—¡Ya lo veremos, maldito!

El golem rugió ferozmente y se abalanzó sobre Shiryu para derrotarlo a fuerza de golpes. El Santo de Bronce usó el escudo de su ropaje sagrado en un intento por protegerse, pero realmente no le sirvió de mucho. El golem destrozó el escudo del dragón con un fuerte puñetazo que le rompió el brazo y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con el peto y las hombreras. Al ver que Shiryu era golpeado salvajemente, Sailor Saturn desvió la mirada en otra dirección mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. No podía soportar contemplar aquella escena.

—Shiryu... no... .

Belcer se sentía sumamente confiado; no sólo había conseguido derrotar a Piccolo y a los demás guerreros, sino que su engendro estaba dándole una verdadera paliza a uno de los famosos Santo de Bronce que Tiamat no había podido eliminar. Sí lograba matarlo quizás N´astarith lo recompensaría como nunca.

No. 18 y Leona se dispusieron a ir en ayuda de Shiryu, pero éste, adivinando sus intenciones, le pidió a gritos que no se acercaran y que mejor lo dejaran luchar solo. Luego de golpear el estómago del Santo de Bronce varias veces, el Golem retrocedió algunos pasos para preparar el ataque final.

—Está vez destruiré todo tu cuerpo, Shiryu —anunció Belcer con prepotencia—. Luego de recibir este ataque, te aseguro que no podrás volver a levantarte jamás. Pero no te preocupes por tus amigos que pronto los enviaré a reunirse contigo en la puerta del mismo infierno.

__

Cinco Picos (China)

Después de que el antiguo maestro de Libra había decidido abandonar Rozan y de que Shiryu hubiera partido hacia el Santuario, Shunrei había tomado la decisión de orar todos los días para que ambos estuvieran bien. No tenía noticias de ellos, pero presentía que tal vez estaban corriendo grandes riesgos por defender a Atena.

Estaba orando fervorosamente cuando inexplicablemente presintió que Shiryu estaba sufriendo y que quizás moriría. Alarmada, Shunrei abrió los ojos e interrumpió sus rezos un momento. No tenía idea de donde le venía ese presentimiento, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió rezando con más fervor que antes.

—Por favor, Dios, protege a Shiryu... .

__

Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)

Nauj-vir cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza mientras escuchaba los gritos y quejidos del Santo de Bronce. A pesar de que Shiryu era su enemigo sentía inmensos deseos de perdonarle la vida y de dar por terminada la batalla, pero sin embargo no podía hacerlo por más que él quisiera. Como guerrero Khan estaba obligado a eliminar a los enemigos de su emperador y sí aquel Santo rechazaba suplicar misericordia o unírseles voluntariamente, entonces tenía que morir.

Shiryu estaba agotado y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. La sangre le brotaba de la nariz, frente y boca en forma abundante y su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado a consecuencia del poderoso golpe con el que el golem había destruido su escudo. No obstante, a pesar del inmenso dolor y la debilidad que sentía, aún trataba de encontrar un punto débil que le permitiera vencer.

Todos sus ataques habían resultado inútiles en contra de aquel maldito monstruo color esmeralda. Aparentemente era incapaz de sentir dolor o al menos cansancio. Tampoco tenía heridas y mucho menos parecía que le afectaran los golpes físicos. Enfrentarlo directamente sin una estrategia previa era lo mismo que suicidarse.

_"Parece que fuera invulnerable"_, pensó Shiryu con mirada puesta sobre el gigante. _"Es la primera vez que me encuentro en este tipo de situaciones y no sé qué hacer. Según cuenta la leyenda, un golem es un monstruo hecho de barro que obedece ciegamente las ordenes de su creador y no puede morir a menos que... ¡Eso es! ¡Sé cómo derrotarlo! Es arriesgado, pero no tengo otra posibilidad"_.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Shiryu? —inquirió Belcer, sonriendo—. ¿Suplicarás por tu vida?

—¡Vamos, Belcer! —exclamó Shiryu, desafiante—. ¡Mi brazo derecho aún sirve!

El Khan del Golem miró a su rival con furia. Sí lo que ese tonto deseaba era morir como un mártir entonces no se lo impediría por nada del mundo. Extendió un brazo para ordenarle a su creación que siguiera adelante.

—Ya lo escuchaste, creación mía, mátalo.

_"¿Por qué no se rinde?"_, pensó No. 18 furibunda. _"¿Qué ganará sí lo eliminan?"_.

—¡Shiryu, deja de luchar, por favor! —le suplicó Casiopea.

—No podrá derrotarlo —musitó Sailor Saturn con preocupación.

Shiryu comenzó a concentrarse mentalmente. Sabía que una vez que el monstruo lo atacara únicamente tendría una oportunidad para derrotarlo. Consciente de que sí no lograba el éxito esperado moriría, el Santo de Bronce empezó a reunir toda la energía que le restaba. Debía acumular todo su poder como jamás antes lo había hecho. Ahora que se encontraba en una situación entre la vida y la muerte tenía que alcanzar el octavo sentido sí es que de verdad quería sobrevivir.

_"Debo elevar mi cosmos como nunca lo he hecho hasta ahora"_, pensó el Santo. _"Elevarlo más allá del séptimo sentido y expandirlo hasta el infinito. Solamente de esa manera tendré las fuerzas necesarias para derrotar a Belcer, aunque quizás este sacrificio podría costarme la vida. Todo ocurrirá en una fracción de segundo. Atena, por favor, ayúdame"_.

—El aura de Shiryu está creciendo de tamaño —observó Nauj-vir, atónito—. A pesar de las heridas recibidas, aún puede concentrar semejante energía... es increíble... .

—¡Acabaré contigo, insensato! —gritó Belcer, seguro de su victoria.

Sorpresivamente el escáner de Belcer lanzó un pitido de advertencia. El aura de Shiryu estaba llegando a unos niveles increíbles. Incluso antes de que el escáner hiciera el anuncio, su percepción comenzó a indicarle que la energía generada por el Santo de Bronce estaba creciendo de una manera insólita.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede?! —se preguntó a sí mismo, consternado—. El nivel de ataque de Shiryu es de... ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¿Cómo es que puede tener semejante poder?!

Pero era verdad por imposible que pareciera. El aura del Santo del Dragón ahora era extremadamente poderosa y se encontraba en un nivel increíble, diferente al que había mostrado unos momentos antes. No podía perder más tiempo y lo sabía. Estiró su brazo para señalar el cuerpo del Santo y grito:

—¡¡Mátalo!!

El monstruoso golem de energía rugió de nuevo. Corriendo, se arrojó sobre Shiryu al mismo tiempo que terminaba de formar una esfera de luz en su mano derecha. Estaba vez iba a matarlo con su técnica especial.

—¡¡Es mi cosmos que se ha elevado al máximo!! —gritó Shiryu mientras la energía de su propia aura envolvía su cuerpo. Su cabellera se alzó por encima de su cabeza. Dio un salto en el aire y se lanzó directamente contra el monstruo de Belcer a la vez que cerraba su puño derecho con fuerza—. ¡¡Asciende dragón tan alto como el cielo!! _¡¡Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha!! (Dragón Naciente)_

El golem lanzó la esfera de luz en contra de Shiryu casi al mismo tiempo que éste iniciaba su ataque con el _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_. El puño del Santo de Bronce pronto se vio envuelta en una estela de energía esmeralda, la cual, rápidamente, tomó la forma de un enorme y majestuoso dragón.

La esfera de energía del golem fue embestida por el _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_ de Shiryu y se desintegró ante la mirada horrorizada del propio Belcer. Sin perder su fuerza, el dragón esmeralda continuó su camino y se impactó contra el estómago del gigantesco golem, provocando un fuerte resplandor que arrojó rayos de luz en distintas direcciones.

El monstruo emitió un terrible alarido y se inclinó hacia atrás como sí acabara de recibir una herida mortal. Parecía que todo había acabado ahí, pero no era así. El _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_ continuó su camino, atravesando el cuerpo del golem de lado a lado y finalmente golpeó el pecho de Belcer, quien abrió los ojos por completo debido a la impresión. Casi simultáneamente, el golem se desvaneció mientras se retorcía como sí estuviera siendo presa de un horrible sufrimiento.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —exclamó el Khan

Belcer no podía creerlo, el _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_ de Shiryu acababa de atravesar su armadura del averno, su propio pecho y finalmente le destrozó el corazón. El Khan soltó un fuerte grito de sufrimiento mientras la sangre salía por su boca. Todavía no había asimilado todo el daño cuando Shiryu lo golpeó en la quijada con un segundo _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_ que lo lanzó hacia arriba. La armadura del guerrero imperial se fracturó y se partió en decenas de pedazos, muchos de los cuales salieron volando por los aires.

El cuerpo de Belcer se desplomó a los pies de Nauj-vir, muerto antes de caer.

La derrota del Khan del Golem dejó prácticamente sin palabras a todos los que habían observado la batalla hasta el final, incluyendo a Vejita y a Mr. Popo. ¿Cómo es que Shiryu había logrado el milagro de vencer a Belcer sí ya casi se encontraba medio muerto? Leinad estaba furioso. Realmente no le importaba para nada la vida de Belcer, pero encontraba inaceptable que alguien como ese Santo hubiese logrado la hazaña de matar a un guerrero imperial.

—Ese maldito logró vencer a esa sabandija —observó Vejita mientras temblaba de rabia—. Es una humillación que no puedo soportar, ahora no sólo tengo que superar a Gohan sino a ese sujeto también.

El Khan de Leviatán alzó una mano para lanzar una ráfaga de energía contra Shiryu a fin de liquidarlo, pero no fue necesario que hiciera nada. El Santo del Dragón se fue de bruces al suelo tras unos segundos; el esfuerzo que había realizado para derrotar a Belcer quizás le había costado la vida también.

—¿Cómo diablos logró vencer a Belcer y a su Golem? —preguntó Leinad sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Yo pensé que no habría nadie aparte de mí que pudiera encontrar la debilidad de su técnica. No puedo entenderlo.

Sorlak se volvió hacia él para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Leinad?

—Es muy simple, Sorlak —repuso Nauj-vir con tranquilidad—. Existe una vieja leyenda que afirma que un golem sólo puede ser derrotado cuando matas a su creador. El gran error de todos fue atacar al golem sin tomar en cuenta que éste estaba formado por la energía aúrica de Belcer. Seguramente el Santo del Dragón conocía esa leyenda y decidió sacarle provecho. Debo admitir que es un genio.

Una vez que disipó todas sus dudas, Sorlak se dispuso a atacar a No. 18 y a Sailor Saturn, quienes inmediatamente se colocaron en guardia. Sí Shiryu había decidido sacrificar su vida con tal de derrotar a Belcer, ellas también estaban dispuestas a luchar hasta el final.

—Ay, yo acabaré con esas idiotas, jefe —anunció el Khan del Grifo mientras un aura de color rojo emergía de su cuerpo lentamente—. ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

Leona se levantó de donde estaba, se colocó rápidamente entre la Outer Senshi y la androide y extendió ambos brazos delante de ellas para evitar que atacaran.

—¡¡Esperen!!

Sorlak frunció el ceño con desconcierto. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer ahora la princesa de Papunika? ¿Acaso iba a anunciar que se rendían o iba a suplicar por sus vidas? Aún así, el Khan del Grifo no tenía intenciones de perdonarles la vida de forma que decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir antes de eliminarlas; unos segundos más no iba a cambiar la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, niña? —le preguntó el Khan del Grifo con impaciencia.

—Tu amigo dijo que sí Shiryu lograba ganar la batalla se irían sin hacernos daño.

—Es verdad —señaló No. 18—. Yo también lo escuché decir eso.

Leinad volvió la mirada hacia Nauj-vir al mismo tiempo que Sorlak. El Khan del Cíclope frunció una especie de sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza; las chicas tenían razón en lo que afirmaban. Shiryu había demostrado su sentido de la amistad con la derrota de Belcer, así que debía mantener su palabra sí en verdad se consideraba un guerrero de honor.

—Déjenlos, volvamos a la nave.

Leinad casi se fue de espaldas. No podían hacerle eso, no en aquella ocasión.

—Nauj-vir, no puedes hablar en serio. Tenemos que liquidarlos ahora que están débiles y no pueden defenderse. Por favor, dame cinco ciclos y te prometo que los mato a todos sin que sufran mucho.

El Khan del Cíclope dirigió una mirada de furia hacia su compañero, pero no fue necesario que dijera nada. La sola expresión en el rostro de Nauj-vir fue más que suficiente para que el Khan de Leviatán desistiera de sus intenciones. "He tomado una decisión", dijo la mirada. "Fin de la conversación".

Sorlak no podía soportar que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, de forma que se giró hacia Leona, No. 18 y Hotatu y les sacó la lengua para apaciguar su coraje. Era algo infantil, pero le proporcionaba cierto placer.

—Ay, la próxima vez sí acabaremos con ustedes.

Leona le respondió con la misma mueca.

—¡Déjanos en paz, amanerado!

—¡Ay! ¿Amanerado yo? ¡Te voy a... tu vestido es horrible!

—¡¿Cómo que horrible?! —estalló Leona con una vena hinchada en su frente—. ¡¡Afeminado!!

Nauj-vir se dio la vuelta y levantó el cuerpo de Belcer en sus brazos para llevarlo consigo de regreso a _Armagedón_ a fin de darle un entierro honorable. Después, se volvió por encima del hombro para darle una orden a Leinad.

—Usa tu poder de teletransportación para llevarnos a la nave.

El Khan del Leviatán se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y se dispuso a acatar la orden en silencio. Antes de teletransportarse hacia la nave, Nauj-vir miró por última vez a Sailor Saturn, No. 18 y Leona para hacerles una advertencia.

—He cumplido mi palabra, pero les prevengo que no traten de luchar contra nosotros nuevamente. Shiryu pudo vencer a Belcer porque descubrió que cuando éste formaba a su Golem de energía, su poder y fuerza se dividían en dos porciones. De haber peleado contra cualquiera de nosotros tres y no con Belcer el resultado hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Nauj-vir y sus acompañantes desaparecieron.

La batalla había terminado por fin, pero desgraciadamente también había dejado muchos heridos en el transcurso de la misma. Algunos como Shiryu, Hyunkel, Piccolo y Casiopea estaban severamente lastimados y con el riesgo de morir sí no se les atendía a la brevedad posible. Leona se volvió hacia Sailor Saturn y se rascó la nunca mientras se preguntaba mentalmente sí su poder mágico bastaría para curarlos a todos.

__

Armagedón (Sala de trono)

Odrare, Adnalo y Malabock se detuvieron ante al trono de N´astarith y cada uno realizó una genuflexión respectivamente. El Khan del Minotauro extendió ambas manos al frente para mostrar ante a su emperador la gema que había recuperado del mundo de Céfiro.

—Mi señor, como nos lo ordeno, le trajimos la gema "Samej".

—Excelente, Odrare, bien hecho —siseó N´astarith, levantándose del trono imperial para tomar la piedra preciosa que su guerrero le ofrecía—. Ahora sólo hay que esperar que José Zeiva, Liria y Kali hayan cumplido con su misión. Estoy seguro de que se toparon con los miembros de la Alianza Estelar en ese mundo llamado Céfiro, ¿no es así?

—Ay, sí, mi señor, que molestos son en serio —asintió Adnalo haciendo una mueca de niña rebelde—. Aparecieron en el último momento para tratar de robarnos la gema, pero no pudieron hacer mucho. Por cierto, nos topamos con esas niñas que se hacen llamar Sailor Senshi. Ay, mi señor, sí las viera, se visten fenomenal.

El señor de Abbadón sonrió discretamente. A pesar de que la Khan de los Hielos hablaba de una manera un tanto desesperante, todos sabían que ella era una de las guerreras favoritas del emperador por lo que no importaba que tan infantil se comportara; al final nadie la reprendería jamás .

—Así que las famosas Sailor Senshi otra vez, ¿eh? —repitió N´astarith mientras se paseaba delante de sus guerreros y acariciaba la gema sagrada—. Por lo visto la Alianza Estelar trata de conseguir aliados de donde sea. ¿Qué hay de los Caballeros Celestiales? ¿Vieron alguno?

Odrare alzó el rostro y sonrió malévolamente.

—Pues ya que lo pregunta, mi señor, vimos a ese sujeto que derrotó a Sepultura, un joven que tiene mucho odio y dolor en su corazón.

N´astarith dejó de caminar y se dirigió hacia su trono para sentarse nuevamente. Se acarició la barbilla un momento y luego sonrió levemente. Una persona con dolor y mucho odio en su corazón tal vez podría serle de utilidad sí sabía cómo manejarlo.

—¿En serio? Cuéntame más sobre ese sujeto, Odrare.

_Continuará... ._


	75. MOMENTOS DE REFLEXIÓN EL PODER OLVIDADO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXIV

MOMENTOS DE REFLEXIÓN; EL PODER OLVIDADO DE HOTARU

_Palacio de Céfiro._

Asiont observó a las Guerreras Mágicas con sosiego. Presentía que, tal como había ocurrido con Sailor Moon y su grupo en Juuban, nada de lo que pudiera argumentar las haría pensar de otra manera. Pero aun así, sentía que al menos tenía que intentarlo. Debía tratar de persuadirlas por todos los medios de no involucrarse directamente en la lucha contra el imperio de Abbadón. No era que despreciara su ayuda o que las creyera un estorbo, cosa que hubiera hecho Cadmio de estar en su lugar, simplemente quería ahorrarles el dolor y la pena de sufrir las experiencias de una cruenta guerra.

—Escuchen, chicas, no es que no quiera que nos apoyen o que subestime sus habilidades. Lo que sucede es que los Khans son unos guerreros muy poderosos y ustedes quizás no podrán pelear con ellos en igualdad de circunstancias. Sí insisten en combatir, a lo mejor podrían morir o quedar seriamente lastimadas. Piensen en eso un momento, por favor.

Hikaru dedicó algunos segundos a imaginar lo que podría significar para su familia que ella jamás volviera a su mundo. Ciertamente no quería que eso ocurriera, pero ¿y qué pasaba con la gente de Céfiro? Desvió la atención hacia Ascot, Presea y Caldina para contemplarlos unos momentos. Ellos, como los demás habitantes de ese mundo, confiaban en aquella vieja leyenda que aseguraba que, cuando Céfiro estuviera en peligro, las Guerreras Mágicas aparecerían para salvarlos de la destrucción. No estaba equivocada, tenía una gran responsabilidad como Guerrera Mágica y no iba a huir de ella; se lo debía a la gente de Céfiro, se lo debía a sus amigas y se lo debía a ella misma.

—Estoy consciente de que esos guerreros son más fuertes que yo —murmuró Hikaru, volviendo la vista de regreso a Asiont—. Pero la gente de Céfiro cuenta con nosotras para protegerlos. No se trata únicamente de pensar en mí misma. Toda las personas de Céfiro merecen vivir una vida tranquila y en paz.

—Hikaru —musitó Umi, sintiendo algo de admiración por su amiga.

Asiont también estaba impresionado por la manera de pensar y de hablar de Hikaru Shidou. Para ser tan joven, aquella pelirroja hablaba con una madurez inusual en las chicas de su edad. Aún a sabiendas del enorme riesgo que existía, Hikaru no estaba dispuesta a anteponer su seguridad personal a cambio de las vidas de la gente de Céfiro. Por unos instantes, se vio a sí mismo en el pasado cuando decidió dejar el Santuario de los Caballeros Celestiales por primera vez para regresar a Endoria a luchar contra el emperador José Zeiva.

Ahora podía entender el porqué Aristeo le había insistido tanto en que no abandonara el Santuario. No era que no confiara en él o que lo menospreciara, como pensaba, sencillamente lo había hecho porque se preocupaba por su persona. Era curioso ver cómo la vida develaba todos sus misterios con el paso del tiempo y de una manera bastante inesperada.

—Hikaru tiene razón, Asiont —afirmó Umi con decisión—. Nosotras somos las Guerreras Mágicas y queremos defender Céfiro otra vez. Anteriormente hemos luchado en dos ocasiones para salvar este mundo y no vamos a dejar que unos guerreros prepotentes con armaduras lo destruyan. ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré!

—Yo pienso igual que mis amigas —murmuró Fuu con la voz entrecortada—. Lo más sencillo sería tratar de huir esgrimiendo cualquier excusa, pero este mundo representa mucho para nosotras. Sí nos hacemos a un lado, no habrá servido de nada los sacrificios que hicimos antes para protegerlo.

El Celestial reprimió una sonrisa. Podía entender el arrojo y la determinación de aquellas tres chicas por defender a las personas de Céfiro. Era un coraje similar al que él y sus amigos compartían. Por generaciones, los Caballeros Celestiales se habían dedicado a cuidar de la paz y el orden en la galaxia en virtud de su anhelo por proteger a los demás.

_"Estas niñas me recuerdan a como era yo hace tiempo"_, pensó. _"Dispuestas a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de defender a los suyos y lo que ellas consideran importante. En cierta forma se parecen a la Sailor Senshi y a Dai también"_.

Aquellas similitudes pusieron a Asiont a pensar. ¿En verdad era una casualidad que, todos aquellos a los que había conocido en aquella aventura, tuvieran el mismo sentimiento de solidaridad para con los demás? El credo de los Caballeros Celestiales afirmaba que la casualidad no existía como tal; por el contrario, todo era causal y cada evento en el universo, por insignificante que pudiera parecer, tenía una razón de ser y por consiguiente derivaba en una consecuencia.

—Asiont, ya es hora de irnos.

Marine, la Sabia de Papunika, acababa de emerger por la rampa de abordaje para avisarle que ya era tiempo de marcharse. El Celestial salió de aquel universo de profundas reflexiones en el que estaba inmerso y se volvió por encima del hombro.

—Dame un ciclo, Marine, por favor —le dijo y luego regresó el rostro hacia donde se encontraban Hikaru, Umi y Fuu—. Tengo que admitir que poseen mucha determinación y valor, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotar a N´astarith. Sí desean venir con nosotros deben entender que deberán volverse más fuertes de lo que son ahora.

—Lo sabemos —afirmó Hikaru y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza.

Ferio dio un paso al frente en ese instante. Guru Clef lo miró.

—Sí Fuu va con ustedes, entonces yo también iré.

—No, Ferio, tú debes quedarte —le dijo Fuu, volviéndose hacia él—. Ahora que no existe el Pilar, tú eres el soberano de Céfiro. Debes estar con tu pueblo para darles valor y esperanza en estos momentos tan difíciles.

—¿Qué es lo que dices, Fuu? —Ferio se mostró algo sorprendido—. Tal vez sea el rey de Céfiro ahora, pero mi corazón te ha pertenecido siempre y lo sabes. Sí algo malo te llegará a pasar no podría soportarlo nunca. Todos los días que he pasado desde que te fuiste he añorado con volver a verte y no puedo dejar que vayas sola.

—Lo sé —Fuu se acercó a Ferio y le acarició la mejilla suavemente—. Pero sí únicamente pensáramos en nosotros sería algo muy egoísta, ¿no crees? La gente que vive en este mundo también merece compartir la dicha de vivir en tranquilidad por siempre.

Ferio la tomó de la cabeza y la atrajo hacia ella. El simple hecho de imaginar que algo terrible le pasara a Fuu, le destrozaba el alma y le partía el corazón al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué me sirve ser un rey sí no puedo protegerte? —murmuró mientras experimentaba una profunda tristeza que le embargaba el alma—. Esta corona se ha convertido en un lastre para mí ahora, Fuu.

Al ver aquella escena, Asiont no pudo evitar pensar momentáneamente en Astrea y su trágica muerte durante la batalla en el planeta Noat. Parte de él deseaba poder asegurarle a Ferio y a los otros que todo saldría bien, que debían guardar la esperanza y sentirse tranquilos. Pero cómo hacerlo sí él mismo sentía que su corazón estaba vacío. Podía dejar de pensar negativamente, pero aún creía que su único motivo para luchar, aunque supiera que estaba mal, era la venganza en contra de los Khans y N´astarith.

Decepcionado consigo mismo y su sentir, Asiont hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: ofrecerle a Ferio que velaría por la seguridad de Fuu, Hikaru y Umi, aunque en el fondo sabía que tal vez no podría cumplir esa promesa. Después de todo, no podía permanecer indiferente ante la angustia del rey de Céfiro; al menos debía tratar de ofrecerle alguna clase de consuelo.

—No se preocupe, majestad, yo y mis amigos cuidaremos de ellas en todo momento.

Ferio dirigió la mirada hacia el Celestial.

—Gracias, Caballero, te lo agradezco infinitamente.

Umi sonrió levemente, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. En verdad aquel había sido un gesto bastante noble por parte de ese joven llamado Asiont. En su interior, ella también había experimentado deseos de decirle algo así a Ferio y a su amiga para confortarlos.

—Vamos, Ferio, las cosas marcharán bien —le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba unos suaves codazos en el brazo—. Estoy segura de que sí todos luchamos juntos, podremos vencer a ese tal N´astarith y a sus rufianes.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de buena gana. Le agradaba ver que, a pesar de las penalidades, Umi se mantenía fuerte y animada como siempre; en cierta forma era una de las cualidades que más admiraba en ella.

De repente, Guru Glef dio un paso al frente.

—Es cierto, Umi y por eso yo los acompañaré en esta ocasión.

—Guru Clef —musitó Umi y su mirada tembló.

—¡No, Guru Clef! —le dijo Presea, tomándolo del brazo y casi al borde del llanto—. Es demasiado peligroso. Esos guerreros casi te matan, recuérdalo.

El hechicero de Céfiro miró de reojo a Presea y le sonrió afablemente al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre las de la artesana. Presea lo miró con el mismo semblante de una niña que ha sido abandonado en medio de la nada.

—Es necesario, Presea, los adversarios con los que las niñas del mundo místico van a enfrentarse superan la fuerza de cualquier enemigo que hayamos conocido antes en el pasado. Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible y yo quiero brindárselas.

—Pero, Guru Clef —intervino Umi, tratando de ocultar su creciente nerviosismo ante la posibilitada de que el hechicero fuera con ellos—. No es necesario que vengas. Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo. Te necesitan más en Céfiro.

—Umi —murmuró el hechicero.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo —insistió la Guerrera Mágica dándose un leve golpe en el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras—. Sabes que cuando nos proponemos algo siempre lo hemos conseguido.

Asiont se acarició la nuca y volvió la vista hacia la rampa de abordaje. Marina lo estaba viendo con un gesto mezcla de impaciencia y enfado; seguramente ya le habían avisado otra vez que debían partir cuando antes. Le hizo un gesto con el rostro como dándole a entender que estaba cociente de que debían irse y se volvió nuevamente hacia los defensores de Céfiro.

—Es hora de marcharnos. Sí alguien desea cambiar de opinión, hágalo ahora. Después de que la nave haya partido nos será casi imposible regresarlos a este mundo por un tiempo.

Hikaru, Fuu y Umi se miraron entre sí y, sin decir una palabra, asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo como reafirmando su voluntad de participar en aquella batalla. Estaban conscientes de que iban a inmiscuirse en un conflicto del que sabían muy poco, y en donde el enemigo parecía invencible, pero su amor por Céfiro y sus seres queridos les otorgaban las esperanzas necesarias para creer que todo saldría bien.

—Tenía muchos deseos de volver a Céfiro nuevamente —confesó Hikaru, oprimiendo los puños contra su pecho—. Es triste que tengamos que pelear una vez más.

—A mí me ocurre igual —admitió Fuu—. Pero lucharé contra N´astarith porque no deseo ver que nada malo le ocurra a este mundo, ni a sus habitantes.

—Fuu —musitó Ferio.

—No se preocupen, amigos —dijo Umi con optimismo—. Les aseguramos que volveremos con bien. Ya lo verán, confíen en nosotras.

Tras dirigir una última mirada de despedida a Ferio, Guru Clef, Caldina, Ascot, Presea y Lafarga, las tres jóvenes niponas se dirigieron a la rampa de abordaje de la nave _Águila Real_ que estaba por despegar. Asiont fue el último en subir; creía que tal vez, en el último momento, alguna de las Guerreras Mágicas cambiaría de opinión y optaría por no ir, pero al final ello no ocurrió.

Una vez que la rampa se cerró, la inmensa nave comenzó a elevarse hasta que, finalmente, salió disparada hacia el horizonte a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mientras aquella enorme ave de metal brillante desaparecía en las nubes del cielo, Ascot bajó la mirada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

_"Amigas, cuídense mucho"_, pensó. _"Especialmente tú, Umi"_.

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

Leona estaba seriamente preocupada. No estaba segura de que su poder mágico le bastaría para curar a todos los heridos y no había traído ninguna medicina consigo. Lo que era peor, Hotaru no parecía contar con ningún poder de curación o de lo contrario ya hubiera empezado a ayudar a sus amigos. La chica rubia que los había ayudado a pelear en el último momento estaba cerca de un joven calvo como sí estuviera cuidándolo de lejos, pero tampoco parecía que podía ayudarlas a sanar a los heridos. Unos segundos después de que los Khans hubieran abandonado el Shinden, Casiopea había caído desmayada a causa de sus heridas por lo que parecía imposible contar con su ayuda.

Si saber bien qué hacer todavía, la princesa de Papunika se giró hacia el hombre de tez oscura y turbante en la cabeza que seguía parado en el mismo lugar abrazando a aquel chico de piel verde como sí fuera su propio hijo. Intuía que tal vez él podría proporcionarles alguna clase ayuda

—Oye, disculpa, pero ¿no tienes medicina o algo así? —le preguntó Leona a la vez que se acercaba a él en compañía de Hotaru.

Mr. Popo la miró.

—Mr. Popo no tiene medicinas consigo, bero tal vez encuentre semillas de ermitaño en alguna barte del temblo sagrado. Sí al menos Kami-sama estuviera bien, él bodría ayudar a todos con sus boderes de curación.

—¿Poderes de curación? —repitió Sailor Saturn por su lado—. ¿Hablas en serio?

El rostro de Leona se iluminó por una sonrisa. Sí ayudaba a aquel chico verde a recuperarse, entonces él podría ayudarla a curar a los demás rápidamente. Había gastado sólo una pequeña parte de su poder atendiendo las heridas de Eclipse, pero estaba convencida de que ese niño tal vez no estaba tan lastimado.

—¿Ese chico tiene poderes de curación? —le preguntó Leona ansiosamente.

—Sí. El Kami-sama buede curar con las manos, niña —Mr. Popo asintió con la cabeza un par de veces—. El Kami-sama tiene la habilidad de sanar las heridas de la gente, así como de restaurarles las fuerzas. Desgraciadamente, Kami-sama está inconsciente y no buede ayudar a nadie bor el momento.

—¡¡Viva!! —gritó Leona, dando un salto de júbilo.

Mr. Popo parpadeó un par de veces, al igual que Hotaru.

—Niña loca, ¿bor qué gritaste? Mr. Popo no entender nada.

—Es simple, yo puedo curar las heridas de este niño con mi magia —le explicó Leona sin esconder su alegría—. Curaré sus heridas y luego él podrá ayudar a todos los demás.

El guardián del Shinden frunció una tenue sonrisa. Sí lo que afirmaba esa chica rubia era verdad, entonces Dende y los demás podrían recuperarse en unos cuentos minutos.

—Mr. Popo entender lo que tú decir —repuso al tiempo que depositaba el cuerpo de Dende en el suelo cuidadosamente para que Leona pudiera sanarlo—. Te lo agradezco, no sólo eres bonita sino también muy inteligente.

—Ay, muchas gracias —murmuró Leona en medio de una sonrisa. A continuación colocó sus manos abiertas sobre el pecho de Dende y comenzó a aplicarle el hechizo _Bejoma_. Lentamente, la mortal herida en el brazo del pequeño namek desapareció por completo ante las miradas de asombro de Sailor Saturn y Mr. Popo.

—¿Mr. Popo? —inquirió Dende una vez que abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Mr. Popo le ofreció una mano al nuevo Kami-sama para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Kami-sama, me alegra que esté bien —dijo Mr. Popo con satisfacción—. Ella curar tus heridas con su magia de la misma manera en que tú hacerlo con las manos. Ahora debe curar a los demás.

Dende volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Leona para observarla. No tenía ni la menor idea de que lo había pasado en el Shinden en los últimos minutos, pero todo parecía indicar que los imperiales se habían ido. Lo último que recordaba era que había querido ayudar a Piccolo cuando, repentinamente, una ráfaga de energía salió de la nada y lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza; luego de eso todo era borroso.

—Gracias, quien quiera que sean... .

—Mi nombre es Leona —dijo la princesa de Papunika.

—Yo soy Sailor Saturn —exclamó Hotaru.

—Kami-sama, ellas ayudar a derrotar a villanos —le informó Mr. Popo—. Sus amigos belear muy duro bara salvar la vida de todos en el templo sagrado. Ellos vencer a uno de los guerreros e impedir que se llevaran a Gohan.

—Les agradezco su ayuda durante la pelea —dijo Dende, haciendo una breve reverencia—. Yo me encargaré de ayudar a todos sus amigos con mi poder. Ya verán que pronto todos estarán bien.

Leona y Hotaru sonrieron con alivio al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Leona a Hotaru.

—El acento con el que habla el tipo del turbante es algo gracioso.

No. 18, en tanto, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Kurinrin y vio que éste aún no recuperaba el sentido. Quizás los golpes del monstruo de Belcer lo habían lastimado más de lo que ella se había imaginado en un principio. Iba a ir hacia donde estaba el calvito cuando, de repente, escuchó la voz de Leona que le hablaba.

—No había podido darte las gracias por ayudarnos, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Mi nombre es Leona, tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

La androide la miró con sosiego.

—¿Qué dices? Solamente las ayudé porque esos tipos me caían bastante mal, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que lo mejor es no inmiscuirme más —guardó silencio y como vio que la princesa de Papunika no le quitaba la vista de encima, añadió—: Mi nombre es No. 18.

—¿No. 18? —Leona alzó una ceja—. Es un nombre algo raro, pero, bueno, supongo que para alguien como yo que no es de este lugar, cualquier cosa puede parecerme extraña.

—Hablando de eso, ¿de dónde vienen y cómo hicieron para aparecer aquí?

—Eh —Leona sonrió—. Digamos que es una historia un poco larga de contar.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del templo, Trunks recuperó la conciencia finalmente. Tenía una leve jaqueca y algunas dolencias en ciertas partes de cuerpo, pero fuera de eso parecía que estaba bien.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —murmuró mientras se incorporaba. Se tomó el rostro con una mano y apretó los párpados—. Ahora recuerdo, ese maldito invadió mi mente y luego me dejó inconsciente. Algo debe haber pasado o de lo contrario no estaría vivo todavía.

Trunks comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores y descubrió los cuerpos de los Guerreros Z y los otros guerreros de las diferentes dimensiones esparcidos por el suelo en distintas direcciones. Los destrozos indicaban que acababa de finalizar una fuerte batalla con los invasores que habían atacado el Shinden.

—Pero, ¿quiénes son estas personas? Yo, no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó aquí y... .

El sonido de las risas de Dende, Mr. Popo, Leona y Sailor Saturn lo hizo volver el rostro hacia donde estaban ellos, de manera que decidió ir hasta donde se encontraban. Dio unos cuantos pasos, tambaleándose y tropezándose con algunos de los escombros. Se apretó la sien tratando de amainar las punzadas y de pensar al mismo tiempo.

Mientras observaba en derredor a él, Trunks se topó con la lastimosa figura de Vejita, que trataba de ponerse de pie con mucho trabajo. Una expresión de asombro se apoderó de su rostro casi al instante. ¿Es que acaso su padre había ido hasta el templo sagrado para ayudarlos a luchar contra los invasores? Sin pensarlo mucho se aproximó hacia el saiya-jin para tratar de ayudarlo.

—Papá, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

Vejita lo apartó violentamente con una mano.

—Quítate, no me molestes. No quiero tu ayuda —El saiya-jin finalmente logró incorporarse luego de hacer un esfuerzo—. Ese maldito, ese maldito logró derrotar a uno de esos estúpidos infelices. No puedo soportar la idea de que les deba mi vida a esos insectos tan patéticos. ¡Es algo humillante!

Trunks enarcó una ceja sin entender una palabra de lo que Vejita decía.

—¿Te refieres a las personas que están en el suelo junto a Gohan y los demás?

El príncipe de los saiya-jins apretó los dientes y consiguió dar un paso al frente. Luego, levantó su puño derecho para mirarlo fijamente y empezó a hablar como sí estuviera conversando consigo mismo.

—Sí no hubiera agotado parte de mis fuerzas peleando con ese monstruo de Cell, no me hubieran derrotado tan fácilmente —sentenció el saiya-jin con fuerza—. ¡Deja que ponga mis manos en esos malditos y los mataré a todos!

—Estás muy lastimado, papá... .

—Te dije que no quiero tu ayuda, Trunks.

Mr. Popo llevó el rostro hacia su costado izquierdo luego de escuchar la conversación entre el joven semi-saiya-jin y su padre. No podía creer que fuera posible, pero ambos guerreros habían conseguido ponerse de pie sin necesidad de que alguien los curara.

Sailor Saturn, Leona y Dende no tardaron en volver la vista en la misma dirección.

—¡¡Trunks!! —exclamó el pequeño namek con un gesto de alegría—. Que gusto me da que te encuentras bien. Creí que estabas herido luego de luchar contra esos sujetos.

—Dende... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Trunks—. ¿Dónde están esos Khans?

—Se fueron hace unos momentos —le informó Hotaru—. Uno de nuestros amigos derrotó a uno de ellos y gracias a eso logramos hacer que se fueran de aquí.

—Ya veo —musitó el Guerrero Zeta, recordando lo que había oído de su padre—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Trunks.

Hotaru sonrió cándidamente.

—Yo soy Sailor Saturn.

—Y yo Leona, encantada de conocerte —dijo Leona, extendiéndole una mano.

Trunks estrechó la mano que la princesa de Papunika le ofrecía al tiempo que se preguntaba mentalmente sobre la procedencia de ella, Hotaruo y los otros. ¿Qué clase de individuo había podido vencer a uno de los Khans cuando ninguno de los Guerreros Z había podido lograrlo? Evidentemente no se trataba de un sujeto ordinario.

_"Ay, pero que chico tan guapo"_, pensó Leona pícaramente. _"Me pregunto sí estará casado"_.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo? —le preguntó Hotaru, apuntando con un dedo a Vejita.

Trunks giró el rostro hacia su padre antes de contestar.

—Ah, él es mi padre y su nombre es Vejita.

—¿Tu padre? —repitió Hotaru algo incrédula—. No parece tan viejo.

Leona dirigió sus ojos hacia el padre de Trunks esperando encontrar otro hombre guapo, pero en vez de eso descubrió un rostro malencarado y de apariencia hostil. ¿En realidad ese hombre con cara de pocos amigo era el padre de Trunks? Aquello parecía un poco difícil de imaginar, pero el parecido físico entre ambos era algo innegable. No obstante, imaginó que tal vez tenía esa expresión debido a la desastrosa derrota con los guerreros imperiales, así que decidió saludarlo.

—Hola —le dijo la princesa—. Mi nombre es Leona.

El saiya-jin la miró de reojo y luego pasó de largo en dirección a Dende sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su única preocupación era sanar sus heridas y recuperar las fuerzas para luego idear una manera de vengarse de los Khans. No tenía tiempo para inútiles presentaciones y estúpidos saludos.

—¡Oye! ¡Te acabo de saludar! —exclamó la princesa con enojo, pero Vejita ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verla—. ¡Eres un sujeto bastante grosero!

Vejita se detuvo un instante y volvió la mirada hacia Leona por encima de su hombro derecho. Trunks creyó que tal vez iba a insultarla, pero su padre únicamente arqueó una ceja.

—¡No creas que vas a intimidarme con esa cara! —le dijo Leona de manera desafiante.

—Sí no vas a ayudar, entonces no me quites el tiempo —replicó el saiya-jin fríamente antes de retomar su camino.

Leona estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así cuando lo único que había querido era mostrarse amigable con él? Anteriormente había tenido la mala experiencia de tratar a Cadmio en varias ocasiones, pero aquel Caballero Celestial parecía un legado de simpatía comparado con aquel tipo.

Se agachó para tomar una roca del suelo con el objeto de arrojársela a la cabeza para calmar su enojo y desquitarse al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó la voz de Trunks a sus espaldas y se contuvo.

—Te ruego que lo disculpes, Leona, mi padre no es muy sociable que digamos.

—Siento decirlo, Trunks, pero tu padre es un grosero —repuso Leona, volviendo la mirada hacia él y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Así es normalmente o es por la batalla que se comporta como todo un gruñón?

Trunks dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de responder e inclinó la cabeza. A juzgar por su mirada se podía deducir que le era difícil tratar de justificar el comportamiento de Vejita, aunque también parecía algo incómodo con la situación.

—Lo que sucede es que mi padre siempre ha sido una persona solitaria. No está acostumbrado a tener tratos con los demás y eso es porque proviene de una familia de guerreros cuyo único interés en la vida son las peleas. Lo siento sí te ofendió.

La princesa no supo qué decir en ese momento. El comportamiento de ese joven llamado Trunks era tan diferente al de Vejita como lo era el día de la noche. Apretó los puños contra su pecho y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—No tienes porque disculparte, Trunks, ojala tu papá se comportara un poco como tú.

Trunks alzó la mirada y frunció una especie de sonrisa. Tal vez Vejita no fuera la persona más cordial del universo, pero estaba seguro de que su espíritu de guerrero saiya-jin había empezado a tranquilizarse luego de la lucha con Cell. No tenía pruebas de ello, pero su corazón de hijo así se lo indicaba. Suspiró. Iba a preguntarle a Leona sobre su procedencia cuando, inesperadamente, la princesa de Papunika se acercó a él, mirándolo con un cierto brillo en sus ojos que lo hizo sentirse extraño.

—Y hablando de tu familia —le dijo Leona, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Tienes novia?

Trunks sólo alcanzó a fingir una nueva sonrisa y se tomó la nuca mientras su rostro se iluminaba levemente. Hotaru rió discretamente y se tapó la boca con una mano. Era gracioso ver a Trunks reaccionar de aquella forma ante las palabras de Leona.

—Ahora ayudaré a los demás —anunció Dende, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Piccolo y Gohan—. No se preocupen, amigos, yo los sanaré a todos.

En completo silencio, Vejita se sentó en el suelo en espera de que Dende decidiera usar sus poderes para curarle las heridas a él también. Mientras aguardaba su turno, dedicó el tiempo a meditar sobre los posible motivos de aquellos guerreros para atacar el Shinden y en la forma en que Sorlak lo había derrotado.

Así, usando sus poderes de curación, Dende sanó las heridas de Piccolo y luego se acercó a Casiopea para repetir la misma operación. Tan pronto como el guerrero Namek y la princesa del planeta Francus recuperaron el sentido, Dende se desplazó hacia donde estaban Yamcha y Ten-Shin-Han para ayudarlos igualmente.

—¿En dónde está Shiryu? —murmuró Casiopea mientras se incorporaba.

A medida que los diferentes guerreros iban recuperando la conciencia, se iban ayudando los unos a otros a sanarse. Usando su magia, Leona restauró las energías de Zaboot con lo que el Guerrero Kundalini pudo ayudar a Shun respectivamente.

Por ser un robot, Astroboy no necesitó que nadie lo ayudara. De hecho jamás había perdido el conocimiento, sino que se había quedado con poca energía y por consiguiente sin fuerzas suficiente para continuar luchando con Belcer. Hotaru, en tanto, se acercó a Dai y usando un pañuelo que su padre le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños comenzó a limpiarle el rostro.

Aún cuando sentía que no tenía poderes para curar a las personas, Saturn deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su nuevo amigo. Tanto eran sus deseos que, inesperadamente, sus manos se iluminaron con una extraña luz. Fue en ese momento que recordó aquellos extraños poderes de curación que le habían hecho ganarse el miedo de sus compañeros de escuela en el pasado.

Intrigada, se miró la mano unos momentos y así comenzó a recordar algunos fragmentos de su vida previos a la batalla con Pharaoh 90 y su transformación en la legendaria Sailor Senshi de la destrucción. Por culpa de esos poderes los demás la habían tratado como a un fenómeno, pero ahora le ayudarían a sanar las heridas de Dai.

Saturn dio un pequeño suspiro y luego colocó su palma sobre el pecho del Caballero del Dragón. En unos cuantos segundos, el cuerpo de Dai fue cubierto por la misteriosa luz que salía de la mano de Hotaru y con ello sus heridas comenzaron a sanar paulatinamente.

__

Desvastador Estelar Hécate (Espacio cercano al planeta Génesis)

Luego de recibir un aviso engañoso de la astronave Endoriana _Juris-Alfa_ en donde se les informaba que ésta había sido capturada por los robots zuyua, Kali y Liria decidieron ordenarle a los pilotos del transporte en el que iban que cambiaran de rumbo y se dirigieran al Devastador Estelar _Hécate_. Una vez que aterrizaron en la enorme astronave de batalla imperial, las guerreras Khan les indicaron a los soldados que llevaran a José Zeiva al hospital cuanto antes.

En cuestión de minutos, Kali y Liria llegaron al puente de mando y una vez ahí empezaron a analizar la situación de la batalla a través de los diferentes monitores y los radares. Los cazas endorianos que habían protagonizado el ataque contra el _Megaroad-01_ y las otras naves terrícolas que la acompañaban habían empezado a aparcar en los mulles de los Devastadores imperiales.

El número de bajas había sido mayor al proyectado, lo cual indicaba que las fuerzas a las que se habían enfrentado poseían un armamento sofisticado y que los Guerrero Estelares del emperador Zacek eran bastante peligrosos. Los informes r proporcionados por sus espías eferentes a la efectividad de los Transformables no habían sido del todo precisos.

—Hemos confirmado la muerte del almirante Jasanth —les informó el capitán de la nave.

Liria miró al oficial y asintió con la cabeza. Jasanth era uno de los pocos militares leales a José Zeiva y al imperio de Abbadón. Sin duda su fallecimiento iba a dejar un enorme vacío dentro de la cadena de mando militar endoriana, un vacío que aquellos que no estuvieran de acuerdo con la alianza de N´astarith podrían aprovechar para iniciar una deserción en masa.

—Míralos —musitó Kali con la vista puesta sobre una imagen de la nave Tao que se mostraba en la pantalla principal—. Seguramente deben estar tratando de comunicarse con los tripulantes de esas naves. El príncipe Saulo y ese tal Zacek son una amenaza para los planes del emperador.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —repuso Liria, que lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a _Armagedón_ cuanto antes—. Lograron infringir graves bajas a los Endorianos, pero todos sus ataques fueron inútiles contra nuestras naves. El campo de fuerza tiene el poder necesario para repeler cualquier ataque de ellos.

Kali se acarició la barbilla y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Quizás sea verdad, pero me parece un tanto extraño que los Transformables hayan capturado la _Juris-Alfa_ con tanta facilidad. Sí tomamos en cuenta que la nave del capitán Zerteth estaba fuera del área de combate, resulta ilógico pensar que esos robots la tomaran sin haber encontrado resistencia, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé, recuerda que algunos de esos robots poseen la facultad de hacerse invisibles —murmuró Liria en tono pensativo—. Quizás lograron acercarse sin que nadie los notara y después se apoderaron de la nave antes de que la tripulación pudiera hacer algo.

—O tal vez desertaron y aprovecharon el caos para evitar represalias.

—Eso no lo sabemos, Kali.

La Khan de la Destrucción fijó su mirada en la imagen de la _Juris-Alfa_ por unos segundos y meditó sobre lo qué debía hacer a continuación. Sí la nave endoriana estaba en poder del enemigo o se había rendido deliberadamente era una cuestión imposible de averiguar en ese momento. La ordenes del emperador exigían a cualquier servidor de Abbadón aniquilar a los desertores sin piedad, pero en caso de duda la decisión de abrir fuego o no recaía directamente sobre el comandante en turno.

Con José Zeiva herido y Jasanth muerto, Kali había asumido el liderazgo de la misión imperial y por consiguiente era la encargada de decidir la suerte final de la _Juris-Alfa_. José Zeiva hubiera ordenado disparar contra la nave supuestamente capturada sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la vida de los tripulantes. Sin embargo ella no tenía ningún interés en matar a algunos cuantos endorianos, aún cuando estos hubieran optado por desertar o rendirse fácilmente al enemigo.

—¿Cuáles son las ordenes, mi lady? —preguntó el capitán de la nave.

Liria dirigió una mirada de preocupación hacia su compañera de armas. En su interior sentía que sí se disparaba contra la nave endoriana sería un asesinato a sangre fría a pesar de las ordenes emitidas por el emperador. Una cosa era luchar en batalla contra el enemigo y otra muy distinta disparar contra sus propios compañeros por sorpresa.

—Te noto muy preocupada, Liria —murmuró Kali sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—. ¿Qué te ocurre, amiga? Esta es una guerra, recuérdalo.

Liria se acercó unos pasos hacia su compañera. La miró duramente y le respondió:

—La guerra es cuando el contrario se defiende.

Kali llevó la vista hacia la Khan de la Naturaleza y sonrió antes de hablar.

—Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero sí los dejamos vivos podrían ocasionarnos mayores problemas en el futuro. Es por eso que he decidido destruir ese planeta para dejar que la explosión y los restos se encarguen de todos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Liria.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué otra razón crees que los dejé con vida? Pude haberlos aniquilado sin dificultad, pero no quise arriesgarme a que la gema de los Titanes fuera destruida por error. Ahora terminaré lo que dejé inconcluso.

—Pero, las naves que la Alianza usa tienen la capacidad de atravesar barreras dimensionales —le recordó la Khan de la Naturaleza—. Aún cuando pudiéramos dispárale al planeta y destruirlo, ellos podrían huir a tiempo cruzando un umbral dimensional.

—Es verdad, ellos podrían escapar sí quisieran, pero no lo harán.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —inquirió Liria, alzando una ceja.

—Es bastante simple, amiga —repuso Kali, alargando un brazo para señalar la flota de la _Megaroad-01_en la pantalla—. No creo que esas naves tengan esa habilidad y sí Saulo y sus amigos actúan como siempre lo hacen, tratarán de salvarlos a cualquier costo, incluso sí esto implica perder sus vidas. —La Khan de la Destrucción giró el rostro hacia el capitán del Devastador para darle instrucciones—: Capitán, ordene a todas las naves dirigirse hacia las coordenadas donde se abrirá el portal dimensional que nos llevara a casa. Mantenga los escudos arriba en caso de cualquier inconveniente y preparé las armas.

El capitán de la nave respondió con un saludo militar y se giró hacia sus hombres para darles ordenes. Kali, por su parte, dedicó una última mirada a la nave Tao que volaba cerca del _Megaroad-01_ y sonrió.

_"La victoria está ya muy cerca"_, pensó. "_Muy pronto el emperador N´astarith tendrá en sus manos el poder de la leyenda"_.

Mientras la enorme nave comenzaba a alejarse, Liria se aproximó a la ventana frontal del puente y contempló a la _Juris-Alfa _y al planeta Génesis. A medida que el Devastador _Hécate_ avanzaba por el espacio, la nave endoriana se iba haciendo más pequeña.

—¿Por qué presiento que la tripulación de la _Juris Alfa_ desertó? —musitó en voz baja, tocando la ventana con los dedos—. ¿Realmente es necesario sacrificar tantas vidas con tal de lograr nuestros fines? ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo en realidad? ¿En qué nos hemos convertido?

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama) _

Mientras Dende se dedicaba a curar a Seiya, la princesa Leona usaba sus últimas energías para sanar a Kurinrin y a Gohan. Al mismo tiempo, Piccolo había empezado a hablar con Zaboot y Casiopea acerca de los Khans y los motivos de estos para atacar el Shinden. Por otra parte, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, No. 18, Vejita, Trunks y Mr. Popo, Shun y Astroboy permanecían a la expectativa escuchando todo con atención.

—Antes que cualquier cosa quiero darles las gracias por ayudarnos —dijo Piccolo con las miradas de Casiopea y Zaboot puestas en él—. Pero también deseo saber quiénes son ustedes y qué relación tienen con esos sujetos que nos atacaron.

Casiopea dio un paso al frente.

—Mi nombre es Casiopea, soy hija de Eolo, soberano del planeta Francus, y Guerrera Celestial al servicio de la Alianza Estelar. Nosotros venimos de otro universo diferente al suyo para prevenirlos de un grave peligro que amenaza su mundo.

Todos los Guerreros Zeta se quedaron perplejos al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Un nuevo peligro amenazaba la Tierra? Piccolo no estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón sospechó que el ataque al Shinden era solamente el principio de una nueva batalla que determinaría el destino de la Tierra.

_Continuará... ._


	76. LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXV

LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN

_Armagedón._

Tiamat contempló fijamente su armadura del averno y frunció el ceño con rabia. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que su armadura hubiera resultada dañada en una batalla. Cuando no protegía el cuerpo de su dueño, las distintas partes de armadura adoptaban la forma de un dragón de siete cabezas. El Khan no podía soportar que lo hubieran burlado de aquella manera tan burda durante la batalla en el Santuario. No sólo no había obtenido la gema sagrada, sino que además había dejado con vida a la mayoría de los Santos de Atena sin mencionar a los dos Caballeros Celestiales a los que se había enfrentado.

Debido a lo ocurrido, su posición como líder de los Khans estaba en riesgo y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Para colmo de males, su ropaje sagrado había sido seriamente dañado luego de resentir los efectos de la poderosa _Exclamación de Atena_ y los diversos ataques de los otros guerreros. Era difícil creer que una de las armaduras del averno hubiera sido dañada después de un ataque, sobretodo la del Dragón. La armadura de Tiamat era una de las más poderosas que existían en toda la galaxia. Nunca había presentado una sola rasgadura en todo el tiempo que tenía de llevarla puesta.

N´astarith se la había entregado en la cima del volcán más grande del planeta Abbadón muchos años atrás, sin embargo él recordaba aquella ocasión como sí hubiera ocurrido un día antes. Había sido uno de los momentos más importantes en su carrera como guerrero imperial de Abbadón.

__

Era de noche cuando un soldado le dijo que el emperador lo estaría esperando en el punto más alto del monte Kairus para entregarle una de las armaduras que sólo usarían los guerreros de elite. Había sido el primero de todos en ser llamado para ese honor y no estaba dispuesto desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, de manera que acudió a la cita lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando por fin llegó al punto de reunión vislumbró que N´astarith estaba a pocos metros del cráter, mirando como la lava borboteaba y se removía constantemente como sí la montaña fuera a hacer erupción de un momento a otro. El calor del magma que hervía en el cráter hacía que la temperatura fuera insoportable para cualquier ser vivo, pero no para ellos, no para personas que se habían entrenado durante años en las condiciones más inhóspitas de la galaxia.

Intrigado por lo que su señor estaba haciendo, Tiamat descendió a unos metros y comenzó a acercarse caminando. Cuando notó que N´astarith se giraba hacia él, se detuvo súbitamente, bajó una rodilla al suelo haciendo una genuflexión y agachó la cabeza con prontitud.

—Mi señor, he venido tan pronto como me avisaron.

—Eso veo, Tiamat, eso veo —siseó N´astarith—. Quise que tú fueras el primero en venir porqué eres el más fuerte e inteligente de todos aquellos que me han jurado lealtad. Además, compartes mi visión del universo y te has desempeñado por tu lealtad hacia mí y hacia mi misión de salvar la existencia. Por tal razón, te honraré con la armadura del averno del Dragón.

Tiamat alzó la mirada levemente hacia su emperador y levantó una ceja.

—¿La armadura del averno?

—Sí. Esta es una armadura energética que ha sido forjada por las fuerzas demoníacas de esta y otras dimensiones con el fuego del infierno. Posee habilidades defensivas únicas y con ella tendrás una amplia ventaja sobre los Caballeros Celestiales o cualquier otro guerrero que se cruce en tu camino.

En ese instante, una poderosa luz iluminó una región dentro del lago de lava ardiente que había dentro del cráter. Tiamat levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de lo fuerte que era aquel resplandor. De repente una bola de luz emergió lentamente de entre la lava ardiente del monte Kairus. Parecía como sí una estrella acabara de brotar del cráter.

Tiamat bajó su mano para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo ante él. La luz comenzó a hacerse menos intensa hasta que, poco a poco, develó lo que era en realidad: la figura de un dragón de siete cabezas hecha toda de metal. Se trataba de la armadura del averno que su señor le había prometido.

—Ahora recuerda bien esto, Tiamat —murmuró N´astarith, volviéndose hacia el cráter y dando la espalda a su guerrero—. Esta armadura de averno es increíblemente resistente y fuerte, pero no indestructible. Sí por alguna razón fuera dañada deberás restaurarla a costa de tu propia vida a fin de hacerla más poderosa.

_—Lo entiendo, mi señor —respondió Tiamat antes de ponerse de pie. A continuación la figura del Dragón se fragmentó en múltiples pedazos, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Tiamat para cubrirlo de pies a cabeza mientras éste experimentaba una inmensa satisfacción._

N´astarith se dio la media vuelta hacia él para contemplarlo, y luego sonrió.

—Ahora eres el Khan del Dragón —declaró—. Sé que no me defraudarás... .

Tiamat apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la cabeza. Sentía una profunda humillación por su reciente fracaso y ahora estaba ansioso por liquidar a sus enemigos. Sí Lilith aún estuviera con vida probablemente ya estaría tratando de desacreditarlo para que lo destituyeran como líder de los guerreros imperiales. Pero Lilith no era la única que ambicionaba tomar su lugar; también estaban Leinad, Nauj-vir, Allus y, especialmente, Aicila. Todos ellos intentarían tomar ventaja de su fracaso para acceder al liderazgo de los Khans.

No podía permitir que las cosas continuaran de esa manera. Él estaba orgulloso de ser el guerrero más poderoso de Abbadón y no iba a permitir que unas cuantas piedras en su camino lo detuvieran. Alzó la vista para mirar su armadura una vez más, se aproximó a ella y luego levantó el brazo izquierdo para mirarse la muñeca un momento.

—Mi armadura fue dañada por causa de esos insolentes —Usando la mano derecha como sí fuera una filosa daga, se cortó las venas de la muñeca de un solo movimiento y luego alzó el brazo sobre la armadura para mojarla con su sangre—. Ahora usaré mí propia vida para restaurarla. No, para mejorarla, será más poderosa que antes y aquellos que osaron burlarse de mí pagarán el precio de sus actos con la muerte.

En los segundos siguientes, mientras la sangre escurría sobre la armadura del Dragón, Tiamat sonrió maléficamente. Lo único que podía sentir ahora era un deseo vehemente de volver a enfrentar a los Santos de Atena y a los Caballeros Celestiales. Todos pagarían muy caro lo que habían hecho.

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

En el momento en que Dai abrió los ojos lo primero que vislumbró fue el dulce y cándido rostro de Sailor Saturn. La Outer Senshi lo observaba fijamente con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que Dai encontró profundamente agradable. ¿Dónde estaba Belcer? ¿Qué había ocurrido con Leona, Poppu, Casiopea, Hyunkel y los otros?

—¿Sailor Saturn? —murmuró en voz baja antes de alzar la cabeza del suelo—. ¿En dónde están los Khans? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Se llevaron la gema estelar? ¿Están Leona y los demás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Todos estamos a salvo.

Dai dedicó un par de segundos para mirarse el pecho y las manos. No tenía ninguna dolencia física en todo su cuerpo y sus fuerzas habían vuelto a él. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido con los guerreros imperiales mientras él estaba inconsciente? Lo único que recordaba antes de desmayarse era como el Golem de Belcer lo golpeaba salvajemente en el aire. Pero sí eso había sucedido entonces debía tener alguna herida o dolencia en el cuerpo, pero no era así. ¿Quién lo había sanado entonces? ¿Acaso había sido la princesa Leona usando el _Bejoma _o tal vez... .

—Saturn, ¿tú me curaste? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Me alegra ver que estés bien, Dai, aquí tengo tu espada.

El chico sonrió levemente y luego se puso de pie. Aún estaba desconcertado por lo ocurrido con sus heridas, pero en el fondo sentía bastante alivio de ver que su nueva amiga estuviera sana y salva; ciertamente había algo en esa chica que le provocaba nerviosismo.

—No sabía que manejaras la magia. Gracias por curar mis heridas.

Sailor Saturn desvió la mirada hacia un costado y apretó un puño contra su pecho antes de volver a hablar. Su voz denotaba una profunda tristeza.

—La verdad es que no recordaba que podía curar a las personas. Creo que siempre tuve estos poderes de curación, aunque los chicos de la escuela a donde iba me temían por esto y se apartaban de mí. Nunca tuve amigos ya que todos pensaban que era una clase de monstruo, quizás por eso olvide que tenía estos poderes.

Dai alzó ambas cejas al escuchar aquellas palabras. No sabía lo que era una escuela, pero conocía perfectamente lo que era ser temido por la gente. ¿Un monstruo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría imaginar que una niña tan delicada y gentil como Sailor Saturn podía ser un monstruo? Aquella anécdota le recordó brevemente una experiencia similar, algo que había experimentado en carne propia en el reino de Bengala después de una batalla con un grupo de dragones.

Gracias a su intervención, había conseguido salvar la vida de una pequeña niña y de su madre, la cual había quedado atrapada bajo los escombros de una vivienda destruida. No obstante, en vez de darle las gracias cuando terminó la lucha y los dragones fueron vencidos, la niña corrió a esconderse detrás de Leona mientras sollozaba.

"Me asusta", gritaba la niña con miedo en forma repetida. Esas simples palabras lo habían lastimado más allá que cualquier otra herida sufrida en batalla. Bajó la mirada un segundo y recordó algunas de las palabras que Baran había pronunciado durante su primer encuentro.

—_¿Por qué te vas del lado de los seres humanos? —preguntó el líder del batallón de los dragones luego de cerrar sus ojos. Parecía como sí un profundo rencor dentro de su alma saliera con cada palabra._

—¿Por qué? —repitió Dai, algo confuso.

—Ahora puedes parecer bueno. Cuando el Caballero del Dragón es niño no existe mucha diferencia entre los humanos —hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos, imprimiéndole una mayor furia a sus palabras—: ¡Pero eso sí! Cuando creces y estás consciente de tus verdaderos poderes, los humanos te tendrán miedo y te echarán de su lado. Y sentirás sufrimientos que ni en tus peores pesadillas podrás imaginar.

_Sufrimientos_. Dai alzó la mirada para contemplar a Hotaru una vez más.

—No. No digas eso, Sailor Saturn, por favor —murmuró, causando que la Outer Senshi volviera el rostro hacia él—. Alguien que puede curar a la gente no puede ser un monstruo. Esos niños que mencionas están totalmente equivocados.

—Dai... .

—Es una ocasión dudé que la gente pudiera aceptarme por ser diferente, pero mis amigos me han demostrado que no importa los poderes o habilidades que yo tenga. Siempre habrá personas buenas dispuestas a ser mis amigas a pesar de todo.

Hotaru asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y recordó por un segundo su amistad con amiga de ella llamada Chibi-Usa.

—Tienes razón, Dai. Yo también aprendí eso gracias a una buena amiga.

Se produjo un breve silencio, después del cual Dai comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa. En realidad no sabía que más decir. Estaba por preguntarle algo más a Hotaru sobre sus poderes de curación cuando, de repente, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro derecho.

—Vaya, Dai, creí que estabas lastimado —le dijo Eclipse con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero ahora veo que estás muy bien acompañado. ¿Qué es lo que dirá la princesa Leona cuando le cuente esto, eh?

¿Qué era lo que diría Leona? Dai tragó saliva con dificultad y su rostro se ruborizó levemente al igual que el de Sailor Saturn. Hotaru se apresuró a desviar la mirada en otra dirección mientras que Dai bajaba la cabeza, implorando mentalmente que el suelo se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara ahí mismo. Eclipse sonrió burlonamente.

Leona retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Shiryu y sonrió luego de ver que como éste abría los ojos. El Santo del Dragón estaba confuso respecto a lo sucedido. No estaba muy seguro de haber vencido a Belcer y su primera impresión fue que, tal vez, los imperiales los habían abandonado creyéndolos muertos a todos.

—¿En dónde está Belcer? —preguntó, tomándose la frente—. ¿Lo derroté?

—Sí. El resto de los Khans se fueron hace unos momentos —le respondió Hyunkel, que ya había sido curado por Eclipse unos instantes antes—. Como lograste vencer a Belcer, ese sujeto llamado Nauj-vir se vio obligado a cumplir su promesa y abandonó este lugar.

—Ya veo —murmuró Shiryu en tono pensativo. Se levantó y se miró las manos sin entender el por qué se sentía tan bien—. Pero ¿cómo es posible que mi cuerpo esté como sí nada? Prácticamente había agotado todo mi cosmos en la pelea con Belcer, incluso tenía roto el brazo izquierdo hace unos momentos.

—Fue gracias a mi magia —le explicó Leona, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas—. Usando un hechizo de curación llamado _Bejoma_ pude sanar todas tus heridas y devolverte las fuerzas. —Se limpió el sudor de la frente con su mano derecha—. Pero eso me dejó exhausta. Jamás había sanado a tantas personas.

—Entiendo. Te lo agradezco mucho, Leona.

En ese momento los tres escucharon un grito.

—¡¡Oigan, amigos!! —Se trataba de Poppu, quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento e imploraba algo de ayuda para él—. ¡Aquí hay otro herido! ¿Qué nadie va a venir a ayudarme? Necesito recuperar mis fuerzas también.

Como respuesta, Hyunkel le arrojó una bolsa de hojas medicinales al rostro.

—Comete esta hierba —le dijo fríamente.

Poppu entornó los ojos y lanzó una mirada de rabia contra el Caballero Inmortal al tiempo que un pequeño moco se le escurría por la nariz. No podía soportar que lo trataran con semejante indiferencia. Estaba consciente de que sus heridas eran leves, pero mientras que unos eran sanados con el _Bejoma_ de Leona, él tenía que comerse esas hojas amargas.

—Ya me las pagarás, Hyunkel —murmuró entre dientes—. Lo bueno es que Fuam no está aquí.

—¿De manera que esos cuatro estaban en busca de una gema que se encontraba oculta aquí en el templo, eh? —preguntó Piccolo con los brazos cruzados—. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Por cierto, mi nombre es Piccolo.

—Es la principal razón por la que los atacaron —asintió Casiopea, moviendo la cabeza en sentido afirmativo—. N´astarith tiene a su servicio un gran ejército y a muchos guerreros como los que enfrentaron el día de hoy. La intención de los Khans es apoderarse de un poder que los convertirá en los futuros dueños de todos los universos.

Una expresión de asombro cruzó los distintos rostros de los Guerreros Zeta. Inclusive Vejita, que había vivido miles de batallas en diferentes puntos del cosmos, no pudo dejar de sentir asombro ante las palabras de la guerrera Celestial. Trunks, por su parte, apretó los puños y empezó a interrogarse mentalmente sí es que acaso él y su máquina del tiempo tenían algo que ver con ese suceso.

—¿La Existencia entera? —repitió Yamcha con preocupación—. ¿Hablas de todas las dimensiones? ¿En realidad existe alguien capaz de hacer semejante cosa?

Casiopea bajó la mirada como sí se reflexionara un poco sobre el significado de la palabra "Existencia". A veces ella misma se preguntaba cuántas dimensiones o universos alternos existían. Probablemente debían ser millones, aunque el número carecía de importancia; lo único seguro era que todas peligraban de igual manera con el Portal Estelar y las doce gemas en manos del imperio de Abbadón.

—Me temo que así es, amigo, nuestro objetivo era impedir que se llevaran la gema que estaba en esta dimensión, pero fallamos. Sí N´astarith consigue colocar las doce gemas en el Portal Estelar, la máquina legendaria, entonces podría obtener el máximo poder de todos los universos existentes.

Piccolo no podía acabar de creer todo lo que estaba oyendo de labios de aquella chica. Comparados con N´astarith y los guerreros Khan, sus antiguos adversarios, Freezer y Cell, no era nada. Tomando en cuenta de que lo que Casiopea y sus demás amigos afirmaban fuera cierto, entonces no sólo el planeta Tierra corría peligro; también el universo entero estaba amenazado. Aquello parecía el preludio de una verdadera pesadilla.

—¿Entonces ustedes vienen de otro universo? —preguntó Trunks a Casiopea.

—Sí, pero no todos procedemos de la misma dimensión —explicó la princesa del planeta Francus, extendiendo una manos hacia Zaboot—. Otros como Zaboot y Shiryu, quien derrotó a Belcer hace unos instantes, provienen de otros universos diferentes al mío. Todos nos hemos reunido con la finalidad de evitar que N´astarith lleve a cabo sus planes.

—No puedo creer que todos provengan de diferentes universos —comentó Yamcha—. Eso significa que otros universos también se encuentran en peligro.

Piccolo meditó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a ese N´astarith, o como se llame, reunir las gemas faltantes?

—Bueno, hasta ahora han atacado diez universos incluyendo este —repuso Casiopea mientras reflexionaba—. Afortunadamente hemos logrado arrebatarle dos de éstas, así que únicamente tienen ocho en su poder. Sin embargo aún quedan un par de gemas más en dos universos diferentes, los cuales deben estar a punto de ser atacados.

—Entiendo lo que dices, ¿y cuántas de esas gemas sagradas necesitan para hacer funcionar el artefacto del que hablas? ¿Necesitan las doce completas o basta con tener la mayoría de ellas?

—No, Piccolo, así no podrá hacerlo. Necesitan tener las doce gemas para realizar sus planes. Pero mientras nuestros enemigos conserven el Portal Estelar, ninguno de las dimensiones estará a salvo.

—¿Significa que esos sujetos podrían volver a venir? —inquirió Ten-Shin-Han apresuradamente. Aquello no le gustaba como sonaba, al igual que a Piccolo y los otros.

—Sí, de hecho lo creo bastante probable —respondió Casiopea, volviendo la mirada hacia el peleador con tres ojos—. Sí no consiguen las doce gemas podrían tratar de forzarnos a entregárselas de alguna manera. Quizás amenazando con invadir un mundo como este.

Trunks bajó la mirada al piso y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Es probable que yo haya causado todo esto.

Prácticamente todas las miradas se volcaron sobre Trunks al unísono. Casiopea frunció el ceño sin entender por qué razón aquel joven había dicho semejante cosa. ¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de lazo con N´astarith y su imperio? ¿Él había ocultado la gema en el templo de Kami-sama?

—¿Por qué razón dices eso? —le cuestionó Shun, intrigado con aquella declaración.

—Sí, Trunks, ¿por qué afirmas que es tu culpa? —preguntó Piccolo.

—Bueno, Casiopea y los otros no saben que yo vengo de un futuro distante, pero ustedes sí, amigos —murmuró Trunks tratando de exponer su idea—. Por mi culpa Cell pudo viajar hasta esta época usando la máquina del tiempo. Tal vez mi llegada a este tiempo causó una alteración que provocó esos guerreros nos atacaran.

—¿Dices que viajaste por el tiempo? —Zaboot estaba confundido—. ¿O sea que vienes de otra línea temporal diferente a esta? ¿Cómo es eso?

Trunks llevó el rostro hacia el Guerrero Kundalini y asintió.

—Yo vengo de un futuro en donde todos los guerreros que protegían a este mundo fueron asesinados por unos androides conocidos como No. 17 y No. 18. Todo esto sucedió cuando yo era apenas un bebé.

No. 18 abrió sus ojos enormemente. Al fin había comprendido la razón por la cual los Guerreros Zeta sabían sobre su existencia y la de 17 muchos antes de conocerlos personalmente. También explicaba el por qué Trunks podía convertirse en súper saiya-jin y el motivo por el que ni ella o el doctor Maki Gero tenían información respecto a él.

_"¿Viene del futuro?"_, pensó. _"¿Pero por qué dice que 17 y yo matamos a todos?"_.

—Que estupideces hablas, Trunks —gruñó Vejita de repente—. Ya escuchaste a esa chica. Esos Khans vinieron hasta este planeta porque buscaban una piedra, no existe ninguna relación entre tu máquina del tiempo y sus intenciones. Será mejor que dejes de decir tantas tonterías y cierres la boca de una vez.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Trunks mirara a su padre con algo de incertidumbre. ¿Acaso esa era su manera de decirle: "Descuida, hijo, tú no tienes a culpa en todo esto"? No obstante, el rostro de Vejita se veía tan indiferente, tan frío y tan impasible que enseguida descartó aquella idea por considerarla absurda. Lo más seguro era que su padre lo hubiera callado por considerar estúpido su argumento, aunque... .

—¿Entonces tú también eres un visitante ajeno a este mundo? —le inquirió Shun a Trunks.

Trunks abandonó sus reflexiones para volver el rostro hacia el Santo de Andrómeda.

—Sí, pero a diferencia de ustedes mi mundo pertenece a otro futuro de esta misma dimensión. Yo había venido con la misión de tratar de cambiar el pasado y así salvar mi mundo, el cual es amenazado todavía por los androides. Desgraciadamente descubrí que eso parece imposible.

—Creo entender a lo que te refieres —declaró Astroboy—. Tu mundo pertenece a este universo a pesar de que no es el mismo. Vaya, este tipo de problemas le encantarían al profesor Ochanomizu.

Casiopea, en tanto, dirigió una mirada escrutadora hacia Vejita y alzó una ceja con suspicacia. El aura de ese hombre poseía una cierta dosis de maldad que le fue bastante fácil de identificar. Extrañada, volvió su atención hacia Trunks un momento, luego miró a Piccolo y finalmente a Ten-Shin-Han. Todos ellos poseían auras que encerraban sentimientos puros como la amistad y la lealtad. ¿Qué es lo que hacía un tipo como Vejita entre ellos?

—¡¡Señor, Piccolo!!

La Celestial giró la vista hacia el sitio de donde provenía aquella voz y se topó con la figura de Gohan, quien venía acompañado de Kurinrin, Ryoga, Seiya y Dende. Por unos segundos le pareció que Gohan era un chico normal, pero cuando su percepción le indicó del gran poder que despedía, se quedó sorprendida y alzó ambas cejas. El aura de Gohan, aunque tranquila era bastante intensa.

_"Ese niño tiene un aura poderosa. ¿Ese será toda su fuerza?"_.

—¡¡Seiya!! —dijo Shun en voz alta—. ¿Estás bien, amigo?

El Santo de Pegaso asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Sí, Shun, ese niño de piel verde llamado Dende me ayudó a recuperar mis fuerzas con sus extraños poderes de curación. No tenía idea de que ese Khan llamado Leinad fuera a ser tan poderoso. Su embestida dañó mi ropaje sagrado a pesar de haber sido reparado por Mu.

—El mío también tiene daños severos por la batalla —murmuró el Santo de Andrómeda, mirándose el hombro por un breve instante—. ¿Supiste lo de Shiryu?

—Me dijeron que derrotó a uno de esos guerreros y gracia a eso no nos mataron.

Mientras Seiya y Shun seguían hablando entre ellos sobre la lucha y los daños en sus respectivas armaduras de bronce, Gohan se aproximó a Piccolo corriendo. El joven guerrero estaba feliz de que todos sus amigos estuvieran a salvo a pesar de los terribles momentos que habían tenido que sufrir momentos antes.

—¡Señor Piccolo!

—Gohan —exclamó Piccolo apenas conteniendo su alegría.

—Señor Piccolo, que bueno que se encuentre bien.

El namek frunció una especie de sonrisa.

—¡Ja! Se necesita más que un cuarteto de inútiles para vencerme, Gohan. Sin embargo, me parece que por ahora tenemos otra clase de problemas, problemas incluso más serios que los que teníamos antes de enfrentar a Cell.

—¿Se refiere a los guerreros Khans? —inquirió Gohan, provocando que Piccolo y los demás lo miraran con desconcierto—. No se preocupe, señor Piccolo. Todos entrenaremos más para volvernos más fuertes y así los venceremos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tranquilízate, Piccolo, ya nos contaron todo —intervino Kurinrin al tiempo que Leona, Dai, Sailor Saturn, Hyunkel, Eclipse y Shiryu se acercaban—. Seiya nos habló acerca de las gemas, el imperio de Abbadón y ese tipo llamado N´astarith. También mencionó lo del Portal Estelar y el sitio de donde provienen. Cielos, yo pensé que con la derrota de Cell ya nada nos preocuparía.

—¡Shiryu! ¡Amigo! —exclamó Shun al ver a su amigo con bien—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Shun, Seiya, me alegra ver que también están bien —repuso el Santo del Dragón—. La princesa Leona curó todas mis heridas con su magia, aunque mi armadura sufrió graves daños por la batalla.

—¿Quién rayos es ese Cell que tanto mencionan? —preguntó Eclipse mientras que Seiya y Shun se reunían con Shiryu—. ¿Algún villano de poca monta al que vencieron o algo así? Ah, cierto, para los que no me conozcan les diré que me llamo Eclipse y soy un Espía Estelar. Soy especialista en realizar trabajos de espionaje, sabotaje, contrainteligencia y robó de información. Asesinatos no, je, no los cubre el seguro. También soy bueno para señalar defectos físicos.

Vejita escudriñó a aquel enmascarado de arriba abajo con el mismo interés con el que hubiera visto un contenedor de basura en una tarde cualquiera. ¿Cómo era posible que sujetos con tan deplorable nivel de pelea lucharan contra los Khans? Ante los ojos del orgulloso príncipe saiya-jin, la mayoría de los aliados de Casiopea eran un grupo de patéticos perdedores que debían ser echados a patadas.

—Cell era un monstruo que amenazó con destruir nuestro planeta, pero afortunadamente fue derrotado por Gohan —explicó Piccolo a grandes rasgos—. Era una especie de androide que venía del futuro, pero ahora eso no importa. Debemos tratar de encontrar una manera de vencer a los guerreros de N´astarith y arrebatarles las gemas que tienen. Es una lástima que Gokuh haya rehusado volver a la vida o de lo contrario... .

_"¿Ese niño fue el que los salvó de la destrucción?"_, pensó Hyunkel, observando a Gohan. _"Al igual que Dai, ese chiquillo debe tener grandes poderes ocultos. Hmmm, Piccolo me recuerda un poco a Hadora"_.

En ese momento Seiya se golpeó la palma con un puño.

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que Leinad me venciera de un solo golpe!

—Esto sí que es gracioso —se mofó Vejita en voz alta. Parecía que hubiera estado esperando a que alguien hiciera un comentario respecto a la lucha con los imperiales para soltar todo lo que pensaba al respecto—. No entiendo cómo es que sujetos con tan poco poder de pelea quieren luchar contra esos adversarios. Es un verdadero milagro que sigan con vida a pesar de todo.

Seiya contempló al saiya-jin de forma desagradable. Había algo en ese sujeto de cabello levantado que no le simpatizaba para nada. Con ese comentario tan prepotente lo único había logrado Vejita era picar su orgullo de Santo guerrero. No iba a dejar las cosas de esa forma.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo?

El príncipe saiya-jin volvió la mirada hacia Seiya y lo observó con aburrimiento.

—Digo que los gusanos como ustedes jamás podrán vencer a ese tipo de enemigos —sentenció con insolencia—. No tienen la fuerza o las habilidades necesarias para derrotarlos. Por eso es que N´astarith ha podido reunir la mayor parte de las gemas de las que hablan.

La mayoría reaccionó como era de esperarse. Llenos de enfado, Seiya, Hyunkel, Yamcha, Poppu y Casiopea dirigieron una mirada llena de hostilidad contra Vejita y se prepararon para iniciar un intercambio verbal que probablemente desembocaría en un enfrentamiento. Después de todo, no todos tenían el temple y la paciencia de Zaboot para soportar aquel tipo de comentarios por parte de Vejita. Trunks meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo, pero no dijo nada.

—Vaya, parece que el "cabellos de pincel" no es muy sociable —comentó Eclispe provocando las risitas burlonas de Leona y Ryoga—. Calma, amigo, calma. Nadie te va a lastimar. Deberías comer más dulces para tener un carácter más cordial. A ver, saca tu niño interno.

—¡¿Qué cosa dices, sabandija?! —exclamó Vejita con los ojos inyectados de rabia—. ¡¡Estúpido!! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! ¡¡Te partiré en mil pedazos ahora mismo!!

El otrora príncipe de los saiya-jins estaba a punto de saltar sobre Eclipse para darle una paliza cuando, repentinamente, todos escucharon una voz que parecía venir de los cielos. Era una voz que sólo Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Vejita y los demás guerreros de aquel mundo pudieron identificar plenamente. Se trataba de Son Gokuh.

—Muchachos, ¿me escuchan?

Casiopea alzó la mirada hacia la bóveda celeste inmediatamente. Trataba de ubicar de donde salía la voz, pero le fue completamente inútil. Era extraño, pero parecía que podía oírla desde dentro de su cabeza y no de afuera como cualquier otro sonido. ¿Es que acaso era alguna clase de telepatía?

—¡¡Un fantasma!! —gritó Eclipse, tirándose al suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza.

—¡¡Gokuh!! —exclamó Piccolo.

—¡¡Papá!! —lo secundó Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Gokuh? —repitió Casiopea con confusión—. ¿Quién es ese?

—Kakaroto —murmuró Vejita—. Pero sí moriste... .

—¿De quién es esa voz? —preguntó Dai.

_"Esa voz es de ese hombre llamado Gokuh"_, pensó No. 18. _"Pero él murió, ¿o no?"_

_El Más Allá._

Usando sus prodigiosas habilidades propias de un dios del Otro Mundo, Kaiou-sama había conseguido que todos en el Shinden escucharan la voz de Son Gokuh. Tanto él como su discípulo habían sido testigos de la batalla con los Khans desde el Otro mundo y conocían todos los pormenores de la situación. Gokuh estaba tan fascinado con las habilidades de los guerreros de Abbadón y la posibilidad de conocer individuos más fuertes que Cell, que incluso había cambiado de opinión con respecto a quedarse en el Más allá.

Con su mano diestra sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kaiou-sama, el noble saiya-jin podía comunicarse con sus amigos perfectamente. A unos metros de él, Bubbles y Gregori, las mascotas de Kaiou-sama, flotaban sobre el camino de la serpiente sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pretendía Gokuh.

—Amigos, gracias a Kaiou-sama puede darme cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió en el templo de Kami-sama. También estoy enterado de las intenciones de ese sujeto llamado N´astarith para dominar los universos.

—Ya me parecía raro que no nos hubieras hablado antes —murmuró Piccolo, frunciendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo saber lo que vas a decirnos, Gokuh.

Vejita dio unos cuantos pasos al frente sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Aquello era inusual y desconcertante. Sí su odiado rival había muerto durante el combate con Cell, ¿cómo es que ahora podían escuchar su voz? Era una locura.

—Kakaroto, ¿en dónde diablos estás?

—Ah, Vejita, muchas gracias por ayudar a Gohan y a los muchachos.

—¡No estés jugando conmigo, Kakaroto! —Vejita apretó un puño y lo agitó con furia en el aire—. ¿De dónde me estás hablando? ¿Es que acaso te revivieron con ayuda de las Esferas del Dragón?

—¿Kakaroto? —Poppu enarcó una ceja y se volvió hacia Casiopea—. Creí que hablaban con alguien llamado Gokuh. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora que no entiendo nada? ¿Qué son las esferas del dragón que mencionó ese gruñón? ¿Quién es Gokuh?

—Tal parece que están hablando con alguien que se encuentra en otro plano espiritual —teorizó Zaboot, tomándose la barbilla—. Detectó una energía que no proviene de este mundo.

—No, Vejita, aún continuo muerto —repuso Gokuh desde el Otro Mundo—. Me hubiera gustado mucho estar con ustedes y ayudarlos a pelear contra esos guerreros, aunque la verdad no creo que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Sí Gohan fue derrotado, entonces quiere decir que también hubiera corrido la misma suerte.

En ese instante, Gohan bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose algo culpable. Su padre había decidido quedarse en el más allá con la seguridad de que dejaba la Tierra en buenas manos, y ahora temía que tal vez se sintiera decepcionado de él por la forma en que había sido derrotado por los Khans.

—Lo siento mucho, papá —musitó con la voz entrecortada—. Te fallé de nuevo.

Hotaru clavó su mirada en Gohan al instante.

_"¿Papá?"_, pensó. _"¿La persona que estamos oyendo es el padre de ese chico?"_.

—Qué dices, Gohan. Esos guerreros eran demasiado fuertes para que pudieras vencerlos, incluso para ti. De hecho esa es la razón por la que le pedí a Kaiou-sama que me permitiera hablarles de nuevo. Quiero pedirles que me revivan de nuevo, por favor. Sé que les había dicho que permanecería en el otro mundo para siempre, pero dudo mucho que pueda conocer guerreros como esos aquí donde estoy.

El rostro de Yamcha se iluminó por una sonrisa. Estaba convencido de que sí su viejo amigo se les unía en la batalla, tendrían más posibilidades de salvar a la Tierra. Al fin podía ver un rayo de esperanza.

—No sabes la gran alegría me da escuchar eso, Gokuh. Ya verás que con tu ayuda derrotaremos de una vez por todas a ese tal N´astarith y a los guerreros Khans.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, Yamcha —replicó Gokuh, frunciendo una tenue sonrisa—. Pero me temo que la fuerza de esos sujetos está fuera de nuestros límites.

Casiopea y Seiya se miraron entre sí un momento. ¿Revivirlo? ¿Estaban sugiriendo traer a una persona muerta del más allá para que los ayudara a luchar contra las fuerzas de Abbadón? Parecía una locura. De acuerdo con lo que Seiya sabía, solamente los dioses eran capaces de traer a la vida a alguien que hubiera muerto con anterioridad. Para Sailor Saturn aquella situación le recordó la vez en que había renacido y se preguntó sí acaso Gokuh renacería de la misma forma.

—Ya imaginaba que ibas a pedirnos eso, Gokuh —declaró Piccolo con una leve sonrisa—. Lo malo es que para hacer eso tendremos que ir hasta el planeta de Dende a buscar las otras esferas del dragón. Esa es la única manera en la que podremos regresarte a la vida nuevamente.

Vejita arqueó una ceja. Ahora no sólo tendría que superar a ese joven llamado Shiryu y a Gohan, sino que también tendría de competir nuevamente con Kakaroto, aquel guerrero que siempre había estado un paso adelante de él. Aunque en el fondo tampoco podía dejar de sentirse satisfecho de que su odiado rival pudiera volver a la vida. Al menos de esa manera podría ajustarle las cuentas una vez que pasara todo ese asunto de N´astarith y las gemas estelares.

—Oigan, paren su tren un nanoclick —dijo Eclipse de pronto. Para alguien tan curioso como él resultaba insoportable escuchar una conversación en la que no entendía ni una palabra—. Quizás para ustedes entrar y salir del mundo de los muertos es cosa de todos los días, pero para nosotros que no sabemos ni una pizca de los que dicen, nos resulta incomprensible. ¿Cómo que van a revivir a ese Gokuh, Kakaroto o como se llame sí es que "colgó los tenis"?

Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha y Dende se miraron entre sí por un breve instante. El enmascarado tenía razón en dudar. Aún no les habían dicho nada sobre Gokuh y las legendarias esferas del dragón.

—Tienes razón, Eclipse —concordó Piccolo luego de unos segundos—. En este mundo, hay algo muy útil llamado Esferas del Dragón. A ellas se les puede pedir toda clase de deseos, hasta pueden revivir a los muertos.

—¿Revivir a los muertos? —repitió Sailor Saturn sin ocultar su asombro—. No puedo creerlo.

_"Toda clase de deseos"_, pensó Ryoga. _"Sí lo que ese tal Piccolo dice es verdad, quizás podría liberarme de la maldición de Jusenko. Ya nunca tendría que convertirme cerdo jamás. Es la mejor noticia que he oído. Pero esperen. Akane ama a P-chan, ¿qué pasará entonces?"_ .

—¿En verdad hablas en serio? —preguntó Poppu, bastante sorprendido—. ¿De verdad pueden revivir a los muertos con esas esferas del dragón? Jamás en mi vida había oído de algo así, aunque he escuchado que existe un ritual que... .

—Tienes razón, Poppu —le interrumpió Leona—. Ni siquiera en mí reino he sabido de algo así.

—Yo tampoco había escuchado nada parecido —afirmó Casiopea, que no podía creer que existiera un objeto capaz de hacer semejante milagro—. Pero, ¿creen qué es correcto manipular de esa manera la vida y la muerte? Pienso que eso no está bien. La vida y la muerte son fuerzas de la naturaleza que no deben ser alteradas.

—Tal vez eso sea cierto —admitió Piccolo—. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre esas cuestiones. Durante la batalla con Cell, uno de nuestros amigos se sacrificó a sí mismo para evitar que la Tierra fuera destruida. Me refiero a Gokuh, el padre de Gohan.

—Gokuh es uno de los mejores peleadores de las artes marciales que existen en nuestro universo, sino es que es el mejor —declaró Yamcha, provocando el irritamiento de Vejita—. Con su ayuda podríamos vencer a los guerreros de N´astarith y recuperar las gemas al mismo tiempo.

—Así que toda clase de deseos —repitió Eclipse ambiciosamente, frotándose la barbilla y sonriendo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Y cuántos deseos se les pueden pedir a esas Esferas del Dragón, eh?

Ryoga volvió sus ojos hacia Eclipse y lo miró con desconfianza. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese condenado Espía Estelar se traía algo entre manos relacionado con las dichosas esferas del dragón. Quizás quería aprovechar eso de los deseos en su favor una vez que revivieran a Gokuh.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tramando ahora?

El enmascarado dirigió una mirada de incomodidad hacia Ryoga y enseguida lo empujó con una mano para apartarlo. Una sonrisa de cinismo se asomó por sus labios.

—Cállese.

—Las Esferas del Dragón pueden cumplir sólo dos deseos —continuó Piccolo sin tomar en cuenta a Ryoga y Eclipse—. Pero desgraciadamente acabamos de usarlas para revivir a toda la gente que fue asesinada por Cell y no podremos utilizarla nuevamente hasta que no haya pasado al menos un año.

—¿Un año dijiste? —preguntó Leona, alzando ambas cejas—. Lo siento, Piccolo, pero no disponemos de tanto tiempo para esperar. Me parece que no podremos contar con su amigo para pelear con los Khans.

—Tal vez sí, princesa —repuso el namek en tono pensativo—. Existen otras Esferas del Dragón en el planeta de donde vino Dende. Sí pudiéramos ir hasta ese lugar de alguna forma, podríamos revivir a Gokuh una vez más para que nos ayudara a luchar contra el enemigo.

—Es verdad, amigos —convino Gohan—. Mi papá puede sernos de mucha ayuda.

La Celestial dirigió una mirada hacia Zaboot y Leona antes de volver a hablar. Manipular la vida y la muerte de esa forma no le parecía correcto, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, tenía que admitir que cualquier tipo de ayuda no les vendría nada mal, aún sí tuvieran que regresar a la a vida una persona muerta.

—Sigo creyendo que quizás no deberíamos alterar el orden natural de las cosas —murmuró la princesa francusiana en voz alta—. Pero pasamos por momentos desesperados, así que dejaremos esa cuestión de lado y los ayudaremos a buscar las dichosas Esferas del Dragón.

—¿Volver a un humano a la vida? —reflexionó Astroboy por su lado—. Eso parece prácticamente imposible desde cualquier punto de vista científico. Me pregunto qué otra clase de cosas me tocará ver.

Eclipse se acercó a Piccolo.

—¿Y cómo llegamos al planeta de tu hijo?

El namek se le quedó mirando como a si fuera un bicho raro y luego estalló en furia.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! ¡Dende no es mi hijo!

—Ay, que cosas —exclamó Leona avergonzada—. Yo también juraba que era tu hijo.

Yamcha y Kurinrin comenzaron a reírse a costillas de Piccolo, que les lanzó una mirada asesina. Incluso Gohan, Casiopea, Seiya, Trunks, Dende y Mr. Popo no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco debido a la confusión.

—No puedo imaginar a Piccolo casado con una chica —murmuró Yamcha en medio de risas—. Jamás se me había ocurrido pensar que Dende fuera el hijo de Piccolo.

—Disculpa, Biccolo, pero es que se parecen tanto —dijo Eclipse con una sonrisa, tratando de justificar su error—. Lo que pasa es que se parecen tanto.

—Mi nombre es Piccolo y será mejor que dejen los chistes para otra ocasión —repuso el namek con frialdad—. Sí podemos revivir a Gokuh las posibilidades de derrotar a esos sujetos serán mucho mayores.

En ese instante, Eclipse alzó un dedo al cielo y comenzó a hablar como si tratara de despertar un profundo optimismo en todos los presentes. Parecía como sí estuviera posando ante el público.

—Esta decidido, amigos mío. Iremos a los confines del cosmos a buscar las dichosas esferas del dragón para revivir a "Gokuhroto" y luego les enseñaremos a los Khans que no pueden pelear contra las fuerzas del bien. Sí. ¡¡Somos los defensores de las estrellas que lucharemos hasta el final!!

—¿Y en dónde está ese planeta? —le preguntó Dai ingenuamente.

Eclipse se quedó parado en la misma posición y giró el rostro hacia Piccolo. Una sensación de inseguridad se apoderó lentamente de él, pero de todas formas no estaba dispuesto a que un detalle como ese le impidiera hacer un alegato apasionado acerca de la lucha entre el bien y el mal.

—Eh, ¿en dónde dijiste qué estaba el planeta de Dende?

—No lo dije. Nadie de aquí sabe en donde se encuentra exactamente.

Al oír eso, el pobre enmascarado se cayó de espaldas al suelo luego de retorcerse. Leona, Sailor Saturn, Casiopea y Poppu no pudieron evitar sentir algo de pena ajena por Eclipse y bajaron la mirada al suelo conjuntamente.

—Alguien tiene que hablar con él —suspiró Leona.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Luego de escuchar a Piccolo, los demás Guerreros Zeta comprendieron que les esperaba una tarea sumamente difícil: ubicar el planeta donde habitaban los namek. Sólo llegando hasta allí podrían revivir a Son Gokuh y con ello tener más posibilidades en la lucha contra el imperio de Abbadón.

_Continuará... ._


	77. ¡ALERTEN AL MEGAROAD01!

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXVI

¡ALERTEN AL MEGAROAD-01! EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA

_Espacio cercano a Céfiro._

Una vez que el _Águila Real 47_ dejó atrás la atmósfera del planeta, Uriel les ordenó a los pilotos que condujeran la nave hasta el sitio en donde las otras nueve _Águilas Reales_ se encontraban esperándolos. Para evitar ser detectadas por fuerzas enemigas, las naves aliadas se habían colocado en órbita alrededor de Céfiro usando sus sistemas de invisibilidad y con los sistemas de comunicación apagados. Los técnicos del _Águila Real 47_ empezaron a transmitir una serie de instrucciones a los capitanes de la escuadra a fin de que prepararan sus naves para traspasar las barreras dimensiónales una vez que se reunieran con ellos.

—Mantengan la velocidad actual —ordenó Uriel a los pilotos—. Debemos volver lo antes posible a nuestro propio universo. Es muy probable que los guerreros de N´astarith que robaron la gema que encontraron en Céfiro ya se encuentren en _Armagedón_ para estos momentos. ¿Qué hay sobre el reporte que pedí?

Uno de los oficiales se giró hacia Uriel desde una de las consolas de los monitores.

—Señor, el capitán Yadut informa que el Devastador Estelar abbadonita que estaba en el planeta Céfiro atravesó las barreras del continuo espacio tiempo hace aproximadamente un ciclo. No hay evidencias de que existan otras naves enemigas en el área.

—Es como suponía. —Uriel se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó un par segundos antes de dar la siguiente instrucción—. En ese caso prepárense para iniciar la secuencia del salto dimensional.

El oficial se volvió hacia su consola y tecleó el código que ponía en marcha automáticamente los hiper-impulsores dimensiónales. Al momento, la nave experimentó un incremento de velocidad.

Uriel se recostó en el sillón de mando y miró el techo. Tenía serias dudas acerca de permitir que las Guerreras Mágicas fueran con ellos, pero por el momento estaba demasiado ocupado coordinando las _Águilas Reales_ como para dejar el puente e ir a darles un sermón sobre lo peligroso que eran N´astarith y los Khans. Cuando supo que Asiont había permitido que Hikaru y las demás subieran a la nave no pudo evitar pensar que eso era un error, una locura, pero después de pensarlo un poco prefirió dejar el asunto ahí; después de todo, aún cuando no confiaba de todo en los Caballeros Celestiales podía entender el sentir de las Guerras Mágicas y sus deseos de luchar.

_"Quizás fue un error dejar que esas niñas subieran a la nave"_, pensó. _"Sin embargo, atravesamos por momentos tan desesperados que cualquier ayuda no nos caería mal"_.

Mientras el _Águila Real 47_ continuaba su camino a través del espacio para reunirse con las demás naves, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Marine, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter fueron a reunirse con Hikaru, Umi, Fuu y Asiont, los cuales se encontraban en una sala de conferencias. Realmente ni las Sailor Senshi, la Sabia de Papunika o Tuxedo Kamen esperaban que las Guerreras Mágicas de Céfiro decidieran acompañarlos en la lucha contra el imperio de Abbadón, de manera que la noticia de que Hikaru y sus amigas habían abordado la nave antes del despegue provocó una gran sorpresa entre todos, especialmente en las Inner Senshi.

Marine había visto a Asiont charlando con Hikaru y las otras dos guerreras antes del despegue e incluso le había instado para que terminara de hablar con ellas y subiera. Imaginó que tal vez las chicas le estaban preguntando algo sobre N´astarith o sobre sí volverían a Céfiro más tarde. Jamás cruzó por su mente la idea de que lo que en realidad le estaban pidiendo al Caballero Celestial era subir a la nave. Por un lado sentía alegría de contar con más ayuda, pero por otro estaba preocupada por saber como se encontraba la princesa Leona, Dai, Poppu y Hyunkel.

Asiont estaba conversando con Hikaru, Umi y Fuu cuando la puerta de acceso de la sala se abrió de repente para dar entrada a Sailor Moon y a los demás. El Celestial buscó con la mirada el rostro de Ami, quien le saludó con la mano luego de verle, y después frunció una leve sonrisa. Entonces, de pronto, decidió abandonar la sala de conferencias aprovechando la súbita llegada de las Sailors Senshi. Sentía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y que para ello era mejor estar solo por un tiempo.

—¡¡Hola, Hikaru!! —exclamó Sailor Moon con entusiasmo—. Que gusto me da verlas de nuevo.

—Sailor Moon —repuso Hikaru igual de alegre—. A mí también me da gusto encontrarlas otra vez.

—Sí me disculpan, amigos... —se excusó el Celestial, atrayendo las miradas de la mayoría de las chicas—, tengo algunos asuntos que debo atender y no creo que les pase nada sí las dejó solas en compañía de Tuxedo Kamen, ¿no?

—¿Ocurre algo, Asiont? —le preguntó Mercury, extrañada.

—Pues no que yo sepa —respondió él encogiendo los hombros—. Descuida, Mercury, volveré en unos cuantos ciclos. Mientras tanto cuento con ustedes para que les cuenten a Hikaru, Umi y Fuu todo sobre la astronave _Churubusco_.

Sailor Mercury asintió con la cabeza. No quiso decir nada delante de sus amigas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella conversación que habían tenido en los jardines del palacio de Céfiro con respecto a los Khans. ¿En verdad había olvidado aquel odio que sentía contra los guerreros de Abbadón?

—Claro, no te preocupes por eso.

Asiont se despidió con un pequeño gesto de la mano antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, por su parte, habían estado siguiendo a Sailor Moon y a los demás hasta la sala de conferencias, pero al final optaron por quedarse en la puerta, alejadas del resto y charlando únicamente entre ellas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente lejanía, las dos siempre estaban pendientes de todo lo que hacían Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen así como de quienes hablaban con ellos. Ambas Outer Senshi sabían que los enemigos con los que estaban luchando eran sumamente poderosos y temían que algo malo pudiera sucederle a su princesa o a Mamoru en cualquier momento. No podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia por nada del mundo.

—Míralas, Michiru, parece que después de todo esas tres chicas decidieron venir con nosotras a pelear también —observó Uranus, refiriéndose a las Guerreras Mágicas—. Será mejor que las vigilemos con mucha atención. No quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

Sailor Neptune asintió con la cabeza.

—Descuida, Haruka, no les quitaré el ojo de encima. Pero la verdad no creo que traten de lastimar a nuestra princesa. Ellas provienen de otro mundo diferente y me parece que deben tener sus propios problemas. No parece que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho por ellas.

—Tal vez tengas razón en eso —murmuró luego de observar a Hikaru por un breve instante—. Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que Setsuna se encargue de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Sailor Galaxia. No me extrañaría nada que estuviera fingiendo ser nuestra amiga para luego atacarnos por sorpresa.

—¿Crees que el caos esté ocupando su cuerpo nuevamente?

Haruka llevó sus ojos hacia el rostro de Neptune antes de contestar.

—Eso lo ignoro por completo, pero no por eso pienso arriesgarme. El poder que tiene Sailor Galaxia es demasiado grande y aún no me acostumbro a verla como aliada sin... —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Asiont pasara junto a ellas. El Caballero Celestial ni siquiera les prestó atención y abandonó la sala en completo silencio—. Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada.

—La verdad es que lo noté desde hace tiempo —sonrió Michiru.

Sailor Moon tomó las manos de Hikaru entre las suyas y luego le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se podía notar en su rostro y en su voz que estaba bastante contenta de volver a ver a las Guerreras Mágicas. Hikaru, a su vez, respondió al gesto sonriendo de igual forma.

—Que bueno que decidieron venir con nosotras —exclamó Sailor Moon con verdadera alegría—. Bueno, ya nos habíamos presentado en Céfiro, pero volveré a hacerlo para que no se confundan. Ellas son Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter. El de aquí es mi querido Tuxedo Kamen y quiero que sepan que es mi novio, así que nada de acercársele porque me pertenece, es de mi propiedad... .

Tuxedo Kamen sintió como todo el peso de aquel bochorno comentario caía sobre su persona. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a tolerar los imprudentes comentarios de su prometida, no pudo de dejar de sentirse un tanto incómodo con aquellas palabras que lo calificaban casi como un objeto.

—Sailor Moon, creo que estás exagerando.

—Lo bueno es que nuestra amada princesa ya maduro —le susurró Rei a Makoto en voz baja antes de reírse a costillas del pobre Mamoru.

—Vaya, pero que coincidencia —exclamó Fuu, tomándose la mejilla—. Todas ustedes poseen el nombre de varios de los planetas de nuestro sistema solar. Eso me parece un dato bastante curioso y llamativo.

Sailor Mars alzó una ceja tras escuchar a la Guerrera Mágica. ¿Cómo es que esa chica conocía el sistema solar sí es que provenía del mundo Céfiro? ¿Es que acaso Céfiro era el planeta Tierra de aquel universo o es que las Guerreras Mágicas tenían la habilidad de viajar por las distintas dimensiones?

—Disculpa, pero ¿qué los planetas de este universo no se llaman diferente?

—Ah, lo que sucede es que me refería a los planetas del lugar de donde venimos —le explicó Fuu luego de encogerse de hombros—. Nosotras tampoco somos del mundo de Céfiro sino que venimos de la Tierra, la cual es llamada "Mundo Místico" por los habitantes de Céfiro... .

—¿Vienen de la Tierra? —Mercury estaba desconcertada—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, es algo largo de contar —intervino Umi, rascándose la cabeza—. Existe una vieja _leyenda_ que dice que las Guerreras Mágicas aparecerán en Céfiro cuando éste se encuentre en grave peligro. No sabemos la razón exactamente, pero Hikaru, Fuu y yo fuimos llamadas de Tokio hace tiempo para convertirnos en las... .

—Espera un momento —le interrumpió Sailor Jupiter—. Dijiste Tokio, ¿verdad?

Umi parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender el especial interés que aquella Sailor Senshi mostraba por la ciudad capital de Japón. Tal vez, imaginó, le costaba trabajo retener todos los nombres que pronunciaba debido a que eran de otra dimensión. Sailor Jupiter, a su vez, no acababa de asimilar el hecho de que Hikaru y sus dos amigas procedieran de Tokio también. ¿Sería la misma ciudad que ellas conocían o era otra totalmente diferente?

—Si, dije Tokio. Así se llama la capital de nuestro país —asintió Umi, mirando a Sailor Jupiter con desconcierto—. ¿Por qué? ¿Han oído hablar de él?

—De hecho venimos de ese lugar —afirmó Sailor Mars, provocando la sorpresa de las Guerreras Mágicas—. ¿Nunca han oído hablar sobre Sailor Moon o las Sailor Senshi que aparecen en el distrito Juuban?

Hikaru, Fuu y Umi intercambiaron una serie de miradas dubitativas. ¿Sailor Moon? Jamás en sus vidas habían escuchado ese título u otro similar. Para ellas tres, Tokio era una ciudad perfectamente normal y las heroínas como las Sailor Senshi pertenecían exclusivamente al mundo de las historietas y la fantasía. Después de un breve instante de silencio, Hikaru decidió tomar la palabra.

—No, nunca hemos oído hablar de ninguna Sailor Moon en Tokio. Conozco el distrito Juuban, pero jamás he sabido que algo raro ocurra en ese lugar. ¿Acaso ustedes también se convirtieron en Sailor Senshi en otro mundo como nosotras?

—¿Pero qué es lo que dices, Hikaru? —murmuró Tuxedo Kamen.

—¡¿Cómo que no me conocen?! —exclamó Sailor Moon. Era como sí hubiera acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba inmersa en una pesadilla. No podía dar crédito a que existiera una persona de Tokio que jamás hubiera escuchado hablar de Sailor Moon y sus maravillosas aventuras—. ¿Cómo puede ser que sean de Tokio y no me conozcan? Incluso hacían obras de teatro donde narraban mis hazañas. Humm, creo que ya no soy tan famosa como creía.

Las Guerreras Mágicas arquearon las cejas y se miraron, lo que aumentó aún más la pena de Usagi. Era la primera vez en su vida que conocía a tres chicas que afirmaban ser de Tokio y que no sabían nada sobre las Sailor Senshi y Sailor Moon. Era algo verdaderamente extraño, de seguro tenía que haber algún motivo para que no las conocieran.

—Calma, Sailor Moon, no te desanimes —le dijo Mercury, tomándola del hombro para darle apoyo—. Debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto, te lo aseguro.

—Tomando en cuenta todas las cosas lo que hemos hecho en esa ciudad, debe haberla, Mercury —comentó Sailor Mars con seriedad—. No me explicó cómo es que ninguna de ellas ha escuchado hablar de nosotras. Quizás nos olvidaron después de no hacer ninguna aparición por más de un año, ¿no creen?

Fuu reflexionó un poco antes de hablar.

—Hmmm, ya lo tengo, amigas. Seguramente todas procedemos de diferentes universos en donde existe la ciudad de Tokio. Por eso es que jamás hemos oído hablar sobre las Sailor Senshi. En mi opinión, creo que es la única explicación posible.

—De manera que universos diferentes, ¿eh? —murmuró Umi, tomándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo—. Podría ser, podría ser... .

—De hecho yo también había pensado en eso —declaró Mercury por su parte.

—¿Qué? ¿Mercury? ¿Tú también pensaste en eso? —preguntó Sailor Moon, volviendo la vista por encima del hombro—. ¿Significa que ellas tres proceden de otro Tokio como en el caso de Ranma y sus amigos? Entonces sí hay más de un solo Tokio como habíamos imaginado.

Ami asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Así es. Tal parece que la teoría de los universos paralelos o alternativos es una realidad como sospechaba. Mundos semejantes en apariencia, pero con ligeras variaciones que los hacen distintos unos de otros. Así, mientras en nuestra realidad toda la gente de Tokio conoce a Sailor Moon, en el mundo de Fuu las Sailor Senshi no existen.

—Ah, pero que inteligente eres —le dijo Fuu con una sonrisa.

—Tú también —repuso la Inner Senshi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru Chiba, meditó un poco sobre aquel concepto de los universos paralelos. En conversaciones previas con Asiont, había descubierto que en la dimensión donde estaba la Alianza Estelar también existía un planeta Tierra, pero que en ése sus habitantes vivían en el año 2315 d. C.. Hasta el momento tenía conocimiento de cuatro planetas Tierra: el del universo de la Alianza Estelar, el suyo propio, el de Ranma y el de Hikaru, Fuu y Umi. ¿Todo eso era simple coincidencia o implicaba algo más? Aquellos dilemas eran para volver loco a cualquiera.

—Es una coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado —dijo Umi sin mirar a nadie en concreto—. Me pregunto qué otra clase de similitudes habrá entre nuestros mundos. ¿Existirá otra Umi Ryuzaki en algún lejano rincón?

Hikaru sonrió con la idea, pero había que admitir que tenía fundamento. Sí existían muchos planetas Tierra, ¿quién podía asegurarles que no hubiera también dobles de ellas en otros universos? Era divertido tratar de imaginar lo que sería conocer a sus contrapartes dimensionales y ver que tan diferentes eran con respecto a ella y a sus amigos. Quizás, incluso, podría existir otro tipo de realidad en donde ellas hubieran conocido el mundo de Céfiro y a sus habitantes bajo otro tipo de circunstancias.

—Por cierto, amigas —dijo Fuu luego de soltar una risita—. Mi nombre completo es Fuu Huonouji, mi tipo de sangre es "A" y soy Sagitario. Díganme, ¿ustedes saben algo más del lugar a donde nos dirigimos? Asiont mencionó algo sobre una astronave llamada _Churubusco_.

—Eh, bueno, la _Churubusco_ es una nave enorme y en ella conviven muchos extraterrestres de diferentes razas —comentó Sailor Jupiter al tiempo que se acomodaba los cabellos—. Parece que ahí es donde se hospedan los principales líderes que luchan en contra del imperio de Abbadón y su líder N´astarith.

—N´astarith —dijo Hikaru en tono reflexivo—. ¿Cómo es él? ¿Lo han visto?

—La verdad es que aún no lo conocemos en persona —declaró Sailor Mars al momento—. Hemos enfrentado a algunos de sus guerreras Khans, pero a él todavía no lo hemos visto. Supongo que Asiont o Uriel deben saber algo más sobre él.

De repente Umi volvió el rostro hacia Sailor Mercury para mirarla.

—A propósito, mientras Uriel nos hablaba acerca de N´astarith y de las gemas estelares, vi que ese joven, el que se llama Asiont, se apartó de donde estábamos. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Tiene alguna diferencia con Uriel?

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter volvieron la vista hacia Mercury casi al mismo tiempo; las tres sabían que sólo su amiga tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas. Ami apretó un puño contra su pecho y desvió la mirada un instante antes de decidirse a hablar.

—No, él no tiene ningún problema con Uriel que yo sepa.

Por alguna razón, Sailor Mars intuyó que algo le preocupaba bastante a su amiga Ami. Tenía mucho tiempo de tratarla y sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando tenía algún problema. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter y Tuxedo Kamen también pudieron darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría, pero prefirieron esperar unos segundos más para ver sí se atrevía a contárselos. Umi, Marine, Hikaru y Fuu se miraron.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Mercury? —inquirió la Senshi del fuego—. ¿Sucede algo?

Mercury bajó el rostro como sí dudara.

—No me pasa nada, Mars, te lo aseguro.

Sailor Moon avanzó unos pasos, atrayendo la mirada de Mercury. Ya antes había intentado averiguar de qué estaba hablando con Asiont mientras ella y los demás conversaban con las Guerreras Mágicas y los defensores de Céfiro, pero no había tenido ninguna suerte. Sailor Mercury era muy reservada respecto a ciertos asuntos, ya fuera porque prefería no inquietar a sus amigas o porque simplemente creía que, en ocasiones, era mejor guardar silencio.

—Mercury, somos tus amigas —dijo Usagi—, sabes que puedes contar en nosotras.

Ami sonrió levemente. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a confiar plenamente en todas sus amigas, pero especialmente en Usagi y en Makoto. Estaba consciente de que Asiont tenía un serio problema y que tal vez sí se lo confiaba a sus amigas, podría encontrar una manera de ayudarlo mejor; quizás está vez lo mejor era hablar.

—Chicas, lo que sucede es que estoy un poco preocupada por Asiont.

Sailor Jupiter alzó una ceja. ¿Preocupada? Sí Ami estaba preocupada era porque en realidad se trataba de algo serio o por lo menos importante. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que no tenía la costumbre de preocuparse por cosas sin sentido o intrascendentes. Por un momento imagino que, probablemente, era la presencia de Hikaru, Marine, Umi y Fuu lo que impedía que Mercury hablara con libertad; después de todo, todavía no las conocían a fondo.

—¿Le pasa algo? —le preguntó Umi, extrañada—. Quizás podríamos ayudar.

—Me temo que sí —confesó Mercury—. A pesar de que se ve tan tranquilo y sereno, lo cierto es que tiene mucho odio en su corazón y no sé la razón. Me preocupa un poco que tenga esa clase de sentimientos.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí, Sailor Mars, estoy segura. Y es que cuando estuvimos hablando me dijo que se sentía desesperado por no poder vencer a los guerreros de N´astarith. Me parece que guarda mucho rencor en su corazón.

—Pues la verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado —comentó Sailor Jupiter—. Aunque no lo conocemos mucho, es difícil creer que una persona como él tenga sentimientos tan negativos.

—Yo pienso igual —opinó Umi—. Sí de verdad siento eso, tal vez debemos ayudarlo.

En ese momento, de repente, Sailor Moon alzó un puño con fuerza.

—¡¡SI!! ¡¿Y quién mejor que la Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia?!

Sailor Mars lanzó un suspiro y alzó los ojos.

—Por favor, Sailor Moon, tú eres un fracaso cuando de levantar el ánimo se refiere.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo, Mars?! —contraatacó Usagi, mostrándole la lengua—. Sólo hablas por hablar. Claro que puedo levantarle el ánimo a cualquier persona. Lo que sucede es que estás celosa porque no soy como tú.

Aquella declaración sólo sirvió para que Rei soltara una sonora carcajada. Sailor Jupiter, Marine, Hikaru, Tuxedo Kamen, Fuu, Sailor Mercury y Umi sólo se limitaron a observar la escena en completo silencio. Quien no conociera a aquellas chicas a fondo podría jurar que se odiaban a muerte, pero la realidad era muy distinta; en el fondo Usagi y Rei eran muy buenas amigas.

—¡Creo que con ese sentido del humor podrías animar a cualquiera, Sailor Moon!

—¡Claro que puedo, Mars! —replicó Sailor Moon.

Ami sólo se cubrió el rostro y bajó la mirada.

_"Ay, creo que mejor debí haberme quedado callada"_, pensó.

__

Nave Tao (espacio cercano al planeta Génesis).

Luego de ser teletransportados desde la superficie del planeta Génesis, Uller, Molécula, Saulo y Areth entraron al puente de mando de la nave zuyua para ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido. Por lo que los androides YZ-1 VL-2 les acababan de informar supieron que todas las naves enemigas estaban retirándose lentamente y que Karmatrón y los Transformables habían logrado comunicarse con los pilotos de los _Lightnings_ durante la lucha. De acuerdo con los datos transmitidos por Titán, los pilotos afirmaban venir en una misión de exploración espacial y no como parte de una fuerza militar.

YZ-1 también había logrado tener éxito con la progresión matemática; casi luego de estar transmitiendo por más de veinte minutos, finalmente había recibido respuesta de parte de los tripulantes del _Megaroad-01_. Usando el mismo tipo de lenguaje matemático, Shammy había respondido con un mensaje de paz y confirmaba lo dicho por Titán en el sentido de que eran parte de una misión de exploración. Pero lo que sin duda más impresionó a Saulo fue la noticia de que la _Juris-Alfa_, la nave insignia de la flota imperial de Endoria, deseaba rendirse ante ellos.

Areth, a su vez, estaba desanimada y se sentía mal consigo misma por la discusión que había tenido con el príncipe de Endoria luego de lo sucedido con las guerreras imperiales. Sabía que Saulo tenía razón en reprenderla, pero le costaba trabajo admitir que se había equivocado; la vida de cualquiera de ellos era mucho más importante que una gema estelar. Después de todo, N´astarith debía tener todas en su poder antes de echar a andar sus planes y ellos tenía dos. La decisión de Uller y Lis-ek había sido la correcta. Desesperanzada y molesta se había relegado a un rincón del puente donde permanecía sentada.

—¿En qué piensas, Areth? —le preguntó Lis-ek al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro derecho de la chica—. ¿Sigues molesta por lo que ocurrió en ese planeta?

La chica giró el rostro hacia la emperatriz zuyua para mirarla.

—Bueno, yo, en realidad quería pedirte una disculpa.

Lis-ek alzó una ceja y retiró su brazo.

—¿Una disculpa?

—Sí, una disculpa, Lis —Areth bajó la mirada y apretó los puños—. Siento haberme enfadado con ustedes cuando le entregaron la gema sagrada a las Khans. Yo estaba equivocada, jamás hubiéramos podido vencerlas en una batalla.

—Oye —dijo Lis, y esperó a que la Celestial levantara el rostro—. Todos cometemos errores, Areth. No te culpes por lo que sucedió en ese planeta, a veces nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos sin detenernos a pensar en nuestros actos. Estoy segura de que Saulo también piensa de la misma forma.

Areth sonrió afablemente. En ese instante comprendió que la emperatriz de los zuyua era una buena amiga con la que se podía hablar en confianza. A través de los años había perdido muchos buenos amigos como Ezequieth y eso le había hecho volverse mucho más agresiva e imprudente. Durante su adiestramiento como Celestial, Saulo le insistía una y otra vez en hacer a un lado sus emociones y en no tomar decisiones precipitadas durante los momentos cruciales. Ahora se daba cuenta de la falta que le hacía poner más atención a las enseñanzas de su mentor.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Lis —dijo Areth con renovado optimismo—. De ahora en adelante te prometo pensar las cosas dos veces antes de actuar o hablar.

—Eso me parece bien —repuso la emperatriz zuyua con una sonrisa—. Ahora debemos enfocarnos en comunicarnos con la gente a bordo de esas naves para saber que tipos de daños sufrieron durante el ataque imperial.

La Celestial asintió y luego ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Uller, Saulo y VL-2. En el monitor principal aparecía el mensaje transmitido por el _Megaroad-01_ junto a un recuadro de menor tamaño en donde se veía la cara de Karmatrón.

—¿Qué has averiguado, Zacek? —le preguntó Uller.

—Titán ha estado conversando con el teniente Joseph Black del escuadrón Wolf y con el teniente Hiroshi del escuadrón Time —respondió Karmatrón, echando un vistazo a los _Lightnings _en modalidad Battroid que flotaban cerca de él—. Les hemos pedido que avisen a sus superiores que deseamos ayudarlos a reparar los daños que hayan sufrido en la pelea. Tal parecen que sufrieron muchas bajas.

—¿Te han dicho de donde proceden ellos? —inquirió Saulo.

—Sí, y es algo que les sorprenderá mucho, amigos. Tal parece que vienen de un planeta Tierra que también existe en esta dimensión. Tecnológicamente hablando, están más adelantados que los terrícolas que nosotros conocemos, Uller. Voy a ver sí han podido contactar a sus superiores. Me comunicaré con ustedes en unos momentos más.

Saulo y Uller se miraron un momento sin poder ocultar el asombro que les causaba escuchar la noticia. De nueva cuenta se topaban con una raza que aseguraba venir del planeta Tierra. Uller dirigió una mirada a los _Lightnings_ en modalidad Fighter y comprobó que efectivamente se parecían a las aeronaves que había visto en el planeta azul de su dimensión y que eran usadas por los terrícolas para luchar.

El príncipe de Endoria, por su parte, no sabía que decir a ciencia cierta. No era que la noticia lo hubiera impactado al grado de dejarlo sin habla, sino que le desagradaban enormemente los terrícolas y eso era debido al odio personal que le tenía a José Zeiva. Creía que sí no hubiera sido por el usurpador terrestre, quizás su padre no habría muertos en un oscuro calabozo y que tal vez su mundo no se hubiera sumido en los horrores de una guerra civil.

—Terrícolas —murmuró al fin con un ligero dejo de desprecio.

—¿Sucede algo, Saulo? —le preguntó el hombre de hielo, extrañado.

El endoriano negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

—No es nada, Uller, es sólo que me sorprendió la noticia.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, amigos? —se escuchó decir a Lis, que acaba de acercarse junto con Areth y el androide YZ-1—. ¿Alguna buena noticia para variar, Uller?

—No lo vas a creer, Lis, pero los tripulantes de esas naves vienen de la Tierra.

—¿De la Tierra? —repitió Areth.

—Debe tratarse de otro universo parecido a los nuestros —especuló Lis, que intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a la existencia de otro planeta Tierra—. Alguna especie de universo paralelo o algo así. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora que ya sabemos de donde vienen?

—Lo mejor será volver a nuestra realidad —les propuso Saulo, causando algo de sorpresa entre los Kundalini y Areth—. La gema que se encontraba en este universo fue tomada por los guerreros imperiales y ahora N´astarith debe estar planeando su próximo movimiento.

Areth estaba totalmente desconcertada. Lo más normal sería tratar de averiguar sí aquellas personas necesitaban ayuda antes de pensar si quiera en regresar a su universo. La prontitud con la que Saulo estaba actuando era señal de que algo raro le ocurría. Su mentor no era precisamente alguien que fuera indiferente ante los problemas ajenos.

—¿Irnos así nada más? —le cuestionó Lis algo molesta—. Quizás haya heridos o tengan algún desperfecto en sus naves a consecuencia de la lucha. Primero debemos tratar de ayudarlos.

—Comprendo tu preocupación, Lis —repuso el príncipe de Endoria—. Pero estoy seguro de que podrán arreglárselas solos. Por el momento estamos pasando por problemas más apremiantes y el enemigo podría aprovechar nuestra ausencia para seguir adelante con sus planes. No sabemos sí Uriel y Asiont ya hayan vuelto o sí se ha abierto una nueva puerta dimensional.

Lis-ek no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aún no conocían las consecuencias del ataque de las fuerzas imperiales, pero a juzgar por lo ocurrido en la ciudad terrícola de Monterrey sabía que los tripulantes del _Megaroad-01_ probablemente necesitarían ayuda. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Saulo, pero estaba consciente de que era una persona buena que se preocupaba por los demás. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba ahora?

—Saulo, percibo que tu corazón se ha endurecido —dijo Areth de pronto, causando que su maestro volviera la vista hacia ella casi inmediatamente—. ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?

—Eso es cierto —concordó Uller, que empezaba a sospechar de la actitud del príncipe de Endoria—. Tú también estabas dispuesto a brindarles ayuda antes de volver, pero tu actitud cambió radicalmente hace unos minutos. ¿Pasa algo que no sepamos?

Aquellos comentarios pillaron por completo a Saulo, que no supo como reaccionar. Tenía que actuar con rapidez o de lo contrario corría el riego de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía en su interior. Quizás lo que más le había sorprendido era la agudeza de Areth para darse cuenta del repentino cambio en sus sentimientos; como Celestial, la chica había aprendido a dejarse llevar por sus corazonadas y, al parecer, esa era una lección que había dominado perfectamente.

—No me ocurre nada, amigos —dijo Saulo luego de mirar a los Kundalini por algunos segundos como sí se extrañara de que le hicieran esa clase de preguntas—. Lo que sucede es que sí nos detenemos a ayudarlos, perderemos algo de tiempo y el enemigo podría tomar ventaja de eso. Recuerden que aún quedan dos gemas estelares por buscar.

Lis-ek no necesitaba escuchar ni una palabra más para ver que, en efecto, el comportamiento del príncipe endoriano había cambiado. Evidentemente, Areth tenía razón y por algún motivo había endurecido su corazón al grado de no querer prestarles ninguna ayuda a las naves terrestres. Una de las explicaciones posibles era que tuviera algo personal en contra de aquellas personas, pero ¿qué podía ser sí ni siquiera los conocían?

—Es porque son terrícolas, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró Areth en un tono acusatorio.

—Oh, por favor —exclamó Saulo con irritación—. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Areth, hace unos ciclos te enfadaste porque Uller y Lis-ek entregaron la gema al enemigo para salvarme la vida y ahora estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Aquello era un golpe bajo y hasta Uller pudo darse cuenta de ello. Areth estaba verdaderamente furiosa y de hecho le falto muy poco para explotar, sin embargo, cuando recordó lo que había hablado con Lis-ek, se tranquilizó y evitó decir algo que hubiera desencadenado una violenta discusión sin sentido. No estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error que en el planeta Génesis; esta vez iba a pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decir algo.

—Es por eso que no quieres ayudarlos. Como José Zeiva, Luis Carrier y algunos otros que participaron en el golpe de estado que derrocó a tu padre eran terrícolas, ahora quieres desquitarte con ellos.

—¡¿Acaso te volviste loca, Areth?! —exclamó Saulo totalmente iracundo—. Oye lo que estás diciendo. El hecho de que sean terrícolas no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Estás imaginando cosas.

—No lo creo así —intervino Uller—. Desde que supimos que eran terrestres comenzaste a decir que lo mejor era marcharnos sin ofrecerles ayuda. No puedo creer que hagas esto, Saulo.

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas, Uller! —replicó Saulo.

—Creo que sí lo sé y... .

—Disculpe, gobernador Uller —se escuchó la voz metálica de YZ-1—. Los rastreadores indican que las naves enemigas se han detenido a 500,000 kilómetros de nuestra posición y los sensores detectan que los Devastadores Estelares están concentrando una gran cantidad de energía.

Casi al instante, Uller, Saulo, Lis-ek y Areth olvidaron que estaban metidos en una discusión para dirigir sus miradas hacia el monitor principal. En la enorme pantalla se veía una imagen amplificada del Devastador Estelar _Hécate_. Por alguna razón, tanto los Celestiales como los Kundalini presintieron que la nave enemiga no estaba reuniendo energía para volver a su dimensión.

__

Megaroad-01 (Puente de mando)

Claudia La Salle volvió a mirar su monitor antes de dar la voz de alarma. Al igual que los rastreadores de la nave Tao, los mecanismos de la _Megaroad-01_ habían detectado como la flota de naves imperiales acababa de detenerse a sólo 500,000 kilómetros y que estaban acumulando energía. Para alguien como Claudia, que había vivido la terrible guerra entre los habitantes de la Tierra y los gigantes zentraedi, aquello era más que suficiente para suponer que el enemigo se traía algo entre manos.

—Almirante, captó una reacción energética que viene de las naves enemigas.

Sin dudarlo, Misa salió disparada hacia la consola y apartó a Claudia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva? —preguntó, nada más echar un vistazo a la pantalla.

—Aproximadamente unos tres minutos y contando.

Kim y Emily se miraron entre sí. ¿Acaso el enemigo iba a atacarlos de nuevo? Parecía algo ilógico dada la enorme distancia que había entre ellos, pero... .

__

Nave Tao.

Saulo tecleó algunos botones de la consola para amplificar un poco más la imagen del _Hécate_. Unas enorme compuertas situadas en la parte inferior de la torre se estaban abriendo hacia abajo mostrando el interior ligeramente iluminado. En el mismo centro había una zona que no se movía. Era la punta de una enorme aguja. Cuando se encendió una luz verde, Saulo comprendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Parece que esos malditos van a desaparecer el planeta —exclamó al tiempo que ampliaba el recuadro donde se veía el rostro de Karmatrón—. Zacek, escucha: tenemos que advertirles a los terrestres para que se alejen del planeta cuanto antes.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Saulo? —preguntó Karmatrón.

—Creo que tal vez los imperiales van a tratar de destruir el planeta para que no maté la explosión. Ordénales a los Transformables que regresen de inmediato a la nave Tao. Nosotros trataremos de avisar de esto a los terrícolas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Destruir el planeta? ¡Por el Gran Espíritu! ¿No quieren que les advierta de esto a los pilotos?

—Hmm, no creo que sea prudente ya que podríamos causar pánico. Además, aún quiero confirmar mis sospechas —opinó Saulo—. Diles que el enemigo planea lanzar algún tipo de bombardeo y que lo mejor es que regresen a su nave. Me parece que debemos tratar este asunto directamente con sus líderes.

—Enterado, yo me quedaré aquí por cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo, pero no quieras hacerte el héroe. Te tendremos informado de todo.

—Descuida, en caso de ser necesario puedo teletransportarme a la nave _Tao_.

En el espacio, Karmatrón dirigió su mirada hacia el _Megaroad-01_ y las demás naves terrestres que orbitaban el planeta Génesis. Sí aquel enorme cuerpo celeste explotaba, lo más seguro era que la fuerza de la explosión acabaría con todos los que estuvieran cerca y aun aquellos que lograran sobrevivir al estallido, seguramente encontrarían la muerte entre los restos.

_Continuará... ._


	78. BUSCANDO SOLUCIONES

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXVII**

**BUSCANDO SOLUCIONES**

_Nave Tao (espacio cercano al planeta Génesis) _

Durante los años de guerra contra los imperios galácticos, Saulo había tenido la desgracia de presenciar como, en ciertas ocasiones, la armada de Abbadón destruía planetas enteros para acabar con el enemigo. Tales actos eran considerados crímenes de guerra por gran parte de muchos pueblos ya que en el proceso se aniquilaban a poblaciones enteras; todo esto sin mencionar que los asteroides se convertían en un peligro para todos los mundos vecinos y las naves que surcaban el espacio.

Saulo sabía que Génesis era un planeta con capacidad para albergar vida, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviera totalmente habitado. No obstante, eso carecía de importancia por el momento, sí el enemigo destruía el planeta la explosión acabaría con todas las naves que estuvieran en el área. Aún cuando pudieran escapar a la destrucción, seguramente todos morirían tras ser embestidos por los fragmentos.

—¿Dices que el enemigo va a destruir el planeta? —le preguntó Lis-ek sin esconder su sobresalto—. ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?

El príncipe de Endoria se volteó hacia ella y respondió con un gesto sombrío.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro de eso. En este momento las naves imperiales preparan sus rayos antimateria para destruir el planeta. —Se volvió hacia el panel de control y tras aplastar unas teclas, modificó y amplió la imagen de las naves imperiales que estaba en la pantalla visora concentrándola en la base de las torres—. Miren eso, en estos instantes están cargando sus armas de antimateria para efectuar el ataque. Calculo que eso deberá tomarles a lo sumo unos siete ciclos. Luego, cuando tengan la potencia necesaria, abrirán fuego al mismo tiempo y entonces harán estallar el planeta para matarnos. Esa fue la razón por la que esa miserable de Kali nos dejó ir cuando estábamos en ese planeta. Cuando me contaron lo que esa Khan les dijo tuve algunas sospechas, pero ahora veo que estaba en lo correcto.

Uller escuchó hasta la última palabra pronunciada por Saulo con atención. En la pantalla se veía una imagen clara de la larga aguja que salía de la parte inferior en la torre oscura de uno de los Devastadores Estelares. El hombre de hielo dedicó algunos segundos a imaginar lo que podría suceder si de verdad el pronóstico de su aliado endoriano era acertado. Finalmente, meneó la cabeza como negándose a aceptar la idea, y es que era un tanto difícil de aceptar que las naves de N´astarith pudieran hacer algo como eso.

—Espera un momento, Saulo —expresó al fin—. Admito que esas naves poseen unas armas increíbles, pero aun así son demasiado pequeñas como para destruir un planeta entero. Aún cuando usarán cañones de rayos antimateria, me parece que no tienen la suficiente potencia para conseguir algo como eso.

—No para hacerlo con un solo disparo, tal y como lo haría si usaran una estación espacial como _Armagedón_. Lo que el enemigo planea hacer es concentrar todo el poder de sus armas. De esta manera provocarán que el planeta se despedace, estallando y destruyendo a todos los que nos encontremos cerca.

—El príncipe tiene razón, emperatriz —convino VL-2, elevándose algunos centímetros más hasta colocarse a la altura del rostro de Lis—. Según mi análisis, las naves enemigas han orientado sus armas para disparar en un mismo punto sobre la superficie del planeta. Dada la composición geológica de ese cuerpo celeste y la potencia de fuego de los rayos antimateria, cálculo que el enemigo podría tardar alrededor de siete minutos en alcanzar su objetivo. De acuerdo con mi pronóstico, la explosión provocará una lluvia de fragmentos capaces de destruir cualquier nave en un área de 425,000 kilómetros.

—¡Por el Gran Espíritu! —exclamó Lis-ek, horrorizada—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Areth, que jamás había visto la destrucción de un planeta, pero que había oído hablar de ello en algunas ocasiones, dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla visora y observó la flota de naves terrestres que aún orbitaban el planeta Génesis. Si los imperiales acababan con el planeta, justo como su tutor aseguraba, lo más posible era que el _Megaroad-01_ sería destruido junto con todos sus tripulantes. Aquello iba a ser una auténtica masacre; casi podía imaginar los rostros de cientos de mujeres, niños, ancianos y jóvenes arrinconados en el interior de la nave sin saber que la muerte les acechaba.

—¡Hay que avisarles ahora mismo! —prorrumpió con desesperación.

Consciente de que sólo disponían de algunos minutos, Uller se giró hacia el androide YZ-1 para darle ordenes. Quizás aún podían coordinar un plan de evacuación en conjunto con los del _Megaroad-01_ o realizar alguna maniobra conjunta que les permitiera entorpecer los planes del enemigo. Fuera como fuera, tenían que ganar algo de tiempo de alguna manera.

—YZ-1, avisa a los tripulantes de la nave líder que se alejen del planeta ahora mismo. Los imperiales se preparan para destruirlo y tenemos poco tiempo para intentar alguna clase de escape. También transfiere la frecuencia en la que operan nuestras comunicaciones, así podremos hablar con ellos a través de nuestros monitores.

—Al momento, gobernador Uller.

Mientras el androide zuyua acataba las ordenes que se le habían dado, Saulo clavó sus ojos en la pantalla y empezó a pensar en algún plan que les permitiera salir de aquel oscuro callejón sin salida. Ciertamente, a excepción de Andrea Zeiva, no le simpatizaba nadie que viniera del planeta Tierra, ya fuera el de su propia dimensión o el de otra paralela. Sin embargo, tampoco podía ver morir a miles de seres humanos inocentes y permanecer impasible. A pesar del gran resentimiento que sentía contra los terrícolas, estaba consciente de que debía actuar con justicia ante todo. Tenía que ayudarlos de alguna forma.

Lamentablemente sus opciones eran escasas. Estaba seguro de que si los imperiales se daban cuenta de sus intentos por escapar, estos no iban a dudar en dispararles; por otro lado, quedarse tan cerca del aquel enorme planeta era lo mismo que suicidarse. Tampoco podían atacar a los Devastadores Estelares dado que era imposible vencerlos en un intercambio de disparos. El escenario se presentaba bastante complicado.

_"Asquerosos malditos"_, pensó al tiempo que cerraba un puño fuertemente. _"Como la Nave Tao tiene la capacidad de traspasar barreras dimensiónales, nosotros podríamos escapar fácilmente sí lo deseáramos. Pero no creo que los terrícolas a bordo de esas naves posean este tipo de tecnología. ¿Qué podremos hacer?"_.

_Armagedón._

Odrare, Adnalo y Malabock tenían varios motivos para sentirse orgullosos. El emperador los había colmado de felicitaciones por su reciente éxito, y a consecuencia de ello les había prometido una gran cantidad de riquezas. Pero no era sólo la gema de los Titanes lo que había dejado sumamente complacido al amo de Abbadón, también estaba la información que le habían proporcionado sobre aquellas guerreras que defendían el planeta Céfiro y los miembros de la Alianza con los que se habían topado. Por todo lo anterior, N´astarith había decidido otorgarles un permiso para que hicieran lo que desearan en tanto no los necesitara alguna para otra misión.

A diferencia de Malabock, quien prefería pasar el tiempo perfeccionando sus artes oscuras, y Adnalo, que le encantaba pasar horas aplicándose tratamientos de belleza, Odrare decidió dedicar su tiempo libre a relajarse un poco. Para ello acudió a una enorme habitación que había sido acondicionada como sala de descanso para uso exclusivo de los Khans y demás guerreros que servían a N´astarith. En el interior había enormes pedazos de seda blanca suspendidos del techo y casi rozando el suelo, y ondulando entre las telas asomaban nubes de vaho.

El Khan del Minotauro estaba cómodamente tendido boca abajo sobre una amplia mesa, disfrutando de un diligente masaje que le daba una esclava y bebiendo el mejor vino del imperio. Estaba planeando como emplear todas sus riquezas cuando, de repente, percibió la presencia de otro Khan entrando en la habitación. Imaginó que quizás alguien más había decidido ir a descansar, de manera que continuó dando riendo suelta a su imaginación.

—Así que, a diferencia de Tiamat, ustedes sí tuvieron éxito, ¿eh?

Odrare miró hacia su derecha y luego lanzó un suspiro de hastío.

—Bal, ¿qué diablos quieres ahora? ¿No ves que ahora estoy descansando?

El Khan de la Gárgola, que permanecía cruzado de brazos, sonrió.

—Solamente quería saber algo más sobre las oponentes a las que te enfrentaste en ese mundo llamado Céfiro. Escuché algo sobre tres chicas que empleaban la magia para realizar sus ataques y que, a pesar de sus enormes debilidades, consiguieron destruir a ese biodroide llamado Blastar.

—Más tarde te transferiré mis recuerdos para que conozcas todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles, aunque te puedo adelantar que no eran unas rivales de cuidado. Tan sólo eran unas pobres niñas que apenas y pueden utilizar algo de magia. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda que les dieron esos idiotas de la Alianza, quizás no hubieran sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con Blastar.

—¿Con qué únicamente eran "unas pobres niñas"? —murmuró Bal luego de tomar la copa de la que Odrare había estado bebiendo. Aún estaba llena hasta la mitad—. Y dime, amigo, si tan sólo eran unas pobres niñas, ¿por qué razón no las eliminaste?

El Khan del Minotauro resopló con impaciencia. Las palabras de su compañero pesaban sobre su conciencia y lo inquietaban. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Bal? ¿Realmente quería saber algo más sobre las Guerreras Mágicas o simplemente trataba de molestarlo? La férrea competencia que existía entre los Khans por ocupar el liderazgo del grupo hacía imposible bajar la guardia.

—Anida, ya es suficiente, retírate —ordenó Odrare al tiempo que se incorporaba. La esclava se apartó del Khan y realizó una rápida reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación. Una vez que Anida se hubo ido, añadió—: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Bal? Te advierto que sí has venido a burlarte de mí, será mejor que te largues de una buena vez. No me interesa lo que pienses acerca de la manera en que manejo las cosas. Yo logré obtener la gema sagrada de los Titanes y eso es lo único que cuenta.

Bal esbozó una ligera sonrisa burlona y bajó la mirada por un momento. Le parecía divertido ver como Odrare imaginaba que él, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, recurría a la descalificación o a la mentira para desplazar a Tiamat y así convertirse en el nuevo paladín del emperador. Mas ése no era su estilo. Él prefería demostrarles a todos que el mejor Khan para dirigir a los guerreros de Abbadón era el mismo, y que las triquiñuelas políticas sólo eran propias de los cobardes.

—No malinterpretes mis intenciones. El día que desee convertirme en el líder de todos los Khan, retaré directamente a Tiamat o a quien ocupé su puesto. Yo no necesito recurrir a las intrigas o a los complots para alcanzar mis objetivos.

Odrare, que sentía algo de sed, alargó la mano para recuperar su copa de las manos de Bal. Luego, se volvió hacia la botella de vino que reposaba en la misma mesa donde estaba sentado y se sirvió un poco de su contenido. No confiaba del todo en Bal, pero sentía que tal vez era sincero por aquella ocasión.

—No las liquidé porque creí que el biodroide y los esbirros que Malabock había creado podrían vencerlas. Afortunadamente para esas niñas, dos payasos de la Alianza Estelar se presentaron en compañía de un grupo de chicas que se hacían llamar Sailor Senshi.

—Así que las Sailor Senshi otra vez, ¿eh? —masculló Bal—. Tengo entendido que ellas pertenecen al universo donde estaba la séptima gema estelar y que obedecen las ordenes de una tal Sailor Moon, la cual utiliza un tipo de magia muy especial. ¿Quiénes eran los idiotas de la Alianza?

—Uno de ellos era Uriel, el regente del planeta Unix, y el otro era un Celestial de nombre Asiont. Ambos poseen grandes habilidades, lo admito, pero de ninguna manera podría considerarlos buenos oponentes. No me explicó como es que ese Celestial con tan poco poder pudo derrotar a Sepultura, seguramente el muy idiota se confió durante la pelea y por eso lo mataron.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. No obstante, me preocupa un poco que quizá estamos subestimando a los oponentes que hemos encontrado en nuestra búsqueda por las gemas estelares. Temo que puedan convertirse en un serio problema si les permitimos seguir con vida.

Odrare soltó una sonora carcajada de burla. La idea de que las Guerreras Mágicas, Uriel, las Sailor Senshi o los Caballeros Celestiales que quedaban pudieran ser considerados una amenaza, le parecía absurda por no decir ridícula. Tal vez habían causado algunos contratiempos, pero de ninguna manera podían ser consideraros un peligro potencial.

—¿Subestimando a esos gusanos? —bufó—. Me parece que estás exagerando demasiado, Bal, no digas esa clase de necedades. Quizás esos guerreros llamados Santos sean una amenaza, pero no las chiquillas inútiles a las que me enfrenté. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de mancharme la armadura con sus ataques.

El Khan de la Gárgola apoyó una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba colgada en su cintura. Antes de hablar, lanzó una breve mirada hacia la enorme piscina que dominaba el centro de la habitación y suspiró.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Odrare arqueó una ceja.

—Como ya has de saber, hace poco derroté a Galford, el guerrero meganiano de la Justicia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de liquidarlo, decidí esperar un momento y hurgar en su mente para averiguar los motivos de su traición. —Y tocándose la frente con un dedo cordial, siguió hablando—. Fue de esa manera que me enteré de su pequeña pelea en el universo donde encontraron la segunda gema estelar, en un lugar llamado Papunika.

—Hablas de la lucha con un niño llamado Dai, ¿no? También estoy enterado de esa batalla gracias a los recuerdos de Lilith —El Khan del Minotauro dio otro trago antes de volver a hablar—. Aparentemente ese mocoso poseía una extraña habilidad que le permitía aumentar y disminuir su poder de pelea. Sin embargo, eso no tiene la menor importancia ya que su fuerza no se compara con la nuestra.

—En eso tienes razón, Odrare —convino Bal—. Pero a pesar de su aparente debilidad logró dañar levemente la armadura de Lilith y más tarde derrotó a Sword, uno de los guerreros meganianos de la Casa Real. Así mismo, no debemos olvidar que Asiont venció a Sepultura con la ayuda de Sailor Moon, y que también Jesús Ferrer y sus hermanos se han unido al bando del enemigo. Nuestros enemigos comienzan a hacerse fuertes.

Odrare levantó la mirada y observó al Khan de la Gárgola fijamente. Lo que su compañero estaba infiriendo era una realidad que quizás se estaba negado a reconocer: los nuevos aliados de los Celestiales podían convertirse en un verdadero estorbo para sus planes de dominación.

—En la leyenda de las doce gemas hay una parte donde se predice que habría numerosos guerreros venidos de otros universos —continuó Bal mientras su compañero tomaba otro trago—. A simple vista esto parece haberse cumplido, pero tal vez lo más grave aún está por ocurrir.

—¿Te refieres al asunto del Guerrero Káiser, verdad?

—Exactamente, de eso es lo que estoy hablando. Todavía quedan algunas gemas por recuperar y pienso que quizá ese guerrero se encuentre en algún universo que no hayamos visitado aún. Si el Guerrero Káiser aparece y todos unen sus fuerzas para luchar contra nosotros, tendremos muchas dificultades para vencerlos. Hay que liquidarlos a todos antes de que nos llevemos una sorpresa desagradable.

El Khan del Minotauro sonrió maléficamente. La idea que Bal le estaba planteando resultaba sumamente atractiva para él. Después de todo, ellos eran los guerreros más poderosos de todo un universo y no tenían por qué tolerar que unos seres insignificantes les estuvieran causando tantos problemas.

—Ahora comprendo, dices que debemos matar a todos aquellos que traten de apoyar a los Caballeros Celestiales, ¿cierto? Vaya, Bal, se nota que siempre analizas todo con sumo cuidado, ojala Tiamat fuera... .

El Khan del Minotauro no había acabado de hablar cuando las puertas del recinto se abrieron inesperadamente. En el umbral estaban Allus, Sarah, Eneri, Talión, Aicila y Suzú, quienes penetraron en la habitación apresuradamente. Al verlos acercarse, Odrare y Bal interrumpieron su conversación y se giraron hacia ellos.

—Vaya, no sabía que teníamos una fiesta programada —exclamó Odrare con sarcasmo—. Espero que hayan traído bastantes bebidas porque ya me terminé el vino que había.

—Déjate de estupideces —gruñó Allus—. Los estábamos buscando para hablar sobre asuntos importantes.

Bal alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es tan urgente?

—Hemos estado conversando durante un megaciclo y llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitamos un nuevo líder al frente de los Khans —declaró Aicila, echando una rápida mirada hacia Sarah y Eneri para asegurarse de que contaba con su apoyo—. La incapacidad de Tiamat ha quedado ampliamente demostrada luego de lo sucedido con los Santos guerreros del Santuario. Debemos ir con el gran N´astarith y decirle que deseamos elegir un nuevo líder. Claro que para lograr eso, antes necesitamos contar con el apoyo de la mayoría de los Khans.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, linda —le recomendó Odrare—. Tiamat podría matarte sí escuchara lo que estás diciendo en este momento. Sabes mejor que nadie que él detesta que alguien se exprese así de su persona.  
Aicila fingió absoluta indiferencia.

—No me hará nada si tengo el apoyo del emperador y de la mayoría de los Khans.

—Pero no lo tienes todavía, ¿verdad? —dijo Bal, desafiante—. Si tuvieras ese apoyo no estarías aquí tratando de convencernos para que te ayudáramos. Lo siento, pero creo que están cometiendo un error y no voy a unírmeles.

La Khan de la Arpía frunció los labios, dejando entrever sus dientes. Hacía unos instantes, Sarah, Eneri y Suzú le acababan de reiterar su apoyo para conseguir la destitución de Tiamat y estaba cerca de convencer a Talión. No podía permitir que estando tan cerca de su objetivo, alguien se manifestara tan abiertamente en contra de sus intenciones.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes, torpe? —le recriminó con rabia creciente—. Si todos nos unimos en este momento, podríamos elegir un nuevo líder, un líder que nos conducirá a la victoria.

—¿Y quién será ese líder, Aicila? —inquirió Odrare burlonamente—. ¿Tú?

—Todavía no lo hemos decidido —se apresuró a decir Sarah, interviniendo en favor de Aicila—. Pero más tarde lo decidiremos entre todos. Lo elegiremos con el consentimiento de la mayoría de los Khans.

—Así son las cosas, amigos —comentó Allus de repente—. Tiamat ha demostrado ser un guerrero débil y por eso no puede ser nuestro líder. Recuerden la ley de la vida: si eres fuerte prevaleces, pero si eres débil mueres.

Bal, que había decidido guardar sus comentarios hasta no escuchar la opinión de todos, se giró hacia donde estaban Eneri, Suzú y Talión para escucharlos. Intuía que era probable que todos estuvieran de parte de Aicila, pero quería estar completamente seguro antes que nada.

—¿Y ustedes que piensan? ¿Están de acuerdo con la idea de Aicila?

—Ay, bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella —dijo Suzú sin pensarlo mucho—. Creo que Tiamat no es el más apropiado para dirigirnos. Necesitamos una jefa, digo, un líder que sepa afrontar los retos con inteligencia y que tenga empatía con todos.

—Tal parece que eres un idiota, Bal —profirió Eneri, que ya había perdido la paciencia—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esta es la oportunidad que buscábamos para botar al maldito de Tiamat? ¿No me digas qué tu no deseas humillar a ese desgraciado infeliz?

El Khan de la Gárgola pasó por alto los insultos de Eneri, inclinó la cabeza hacia Talión y aguardó. Odrare estaba divirtiéndose como nunca con el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Yo aún no he decidido que hacer —confesó el Khan del Fuego—. Creo que necesitamos otro líder, pero no estoy seguro de que sea el momento para ello. Quizás Aicila tenga razón en lo que dice y debemos apoyarla.

—Claro que tiene razón —insistió Sarah, tratando de mostrarse convincente—. Hasta el momento el emperador ha conseguido siete gemas estelares y pronto obtendrá las demás. Es el momento para elegir a un nuevo líder.

Justo en ese instante, Bal soltó una risita burlona que tensó todavía más el ambiente. Si de verdad Aicila esperaba convencerlo con aquella improvisada reunión, pronto descubriría que estaba completamente equivocada.

—Vaya, pues parece que todo lo tienen muy bien planeado, ¿o no es así? Sin embargo ¿por qué no están Sombrío, Adnalo, Fobos y los demás con ustedes? Creo que no se molestaron en averiguar sus opiniones, o quizás es porqué saben que ellos no piensan igual que ustedes.

Eneri frunció la mirada y su expresión se endureció.

—¿Tratas de decir que estás con Tiamat, estúpido?

—No trato de inferir nada, perra —replicó Bal en un tono desagradable—. Digo que son unos torpes si creen que voy a darles mi apoyo. La única forma de hacer a un lado a Tiamat es siendo el guerrero más poderoso de todos y yo pretendo ser ese guerrero.

—¿Pero cómo puedes decir esa clase de tonterías, idiota? —vociferó la Khan de la Arpía a punto de darle una bofetada—. Nadie seguiría a un patético imbécil como tú.

El Khan de la Gárgola miró a Aicila directo a los ojos y enseguida apretó los dientes, tratando de reprimir su creciente ira. Daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro, ambos Khan iban a atacarse el uno al otro.

—¡Alto los dos! ¡Ya fue suficiente! —exclamó Talión, antes de que las cosas llegaran aún más lejos—. Saben muy bien que el emperador no tolera que peleemos entre nosotros. Estas disputas no tienen sentido, al menos no hasta que todos los Khan hayamos discutido este asunto a fondo.

Bal tomó unos instantes para controlar su enojo antes de volver a hablar. Cuando al fin lo hizo su voz sonaba severa, pero controlada.

—Talión tiene razón, debemos hablar de esto con todos los Khans.

Aicila echó una mirada hacia donde estaban Sarah y Eneri. Ambas guerreras asintieron con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo mejor era aguardar hasta que tuvieran el apoyo de otros guerreros Khans. La guerrera de la Arpía se sintió completamente frustrada.

De pronto, el comunicador en el escáner visual de Talión emitió un pitido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el Khan del Fuego luego de presionar un botón.

—Señor, el emperador desea que todos los Khan se reúnan en la sala de trono.

—De acuerdo, iremos todos para allá.

Odrare, que había estado divirtiéndose a expensas de sus compañeros, terminó de servirse todo el vino de la botella y luego se giró hacia donde estaban Allus y Sarah. Los guerreros lo miraron con expectación.

—Tal parece que vamos a tener que dejar nuestra interesante plática para otra ocasión. Mala suerte para ustedes, amigos.

Aicila, por su parte, lanzó una mirada de odio contra Bal y apretó un puño. Aquella discusión le había demostrado que mientras no tuviera el apoyo de la mayoría de los guerreros de Abbadón, su sueño de convertirse en líder de los Khan aún estaba lejos de realizarse.

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

—¿Cómo encontraremos esas esferas de dragón? —Casiopea miró a Zaboot como sí éste fuera capaz de decirle cómo llegar hasta el famoso planeta de los Namek.

El terrícola sencillamente se encogió de hombros; sí bien los Guerreros Kundalini tenían la habilidad de crear puertas dimensionales hacia lugares desconocidos, hacer eso requería de una concentración mental que todavía no había alcanzado a desarrollar plenamente. Solamente Zacek y Shilbalam eran los únicos Kundalini capaces de crear portales estables y seguros.

Tampoco podía recurrir a la teletransportación ya que, aunque sabía dominarla perfectamente, jamás la había empleado para viajar de un planeta a otro y menos a uno cuya ubicación le era desconocía. A menos que alguno de los guerreros del Shinden tuviera una nave espacial o supiera de alguna técnica especial, Zaboot no veía la manera de ir por las dichosas esferas del dragón.

—Oye, Zaboot, ¿por qué no te concentras como lo hizo Shilbalam y nos llevas a donde se encuentran esas esferas del dragón de las que hablan? —le sugirió Astroboy.

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese enano?"_, pensó Vejita, intrigado. _"¿Acaso pueden viajar de un planeta a otro sin la necesidad de una nave espacial?"_.

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo como parece, Astro —respondió el Guerrero Kundalini con expresión reflexiva—. Crear una puerta dimensional requiere de un nivel al que todavía no he llegado completamente. De hecho necesitaré de la ayuda de Shilbalam para hacernos volver a la astronave _Churubusco_.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Ryoga a Shun.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —respondió el Santo de Andrómeda—. Sí al menos hubiéramos llegado en una nave espacial, hubiéramos podido utilizarla para viajar hacia el planeta del que hablan.

—Pero, Shun, ninguno de ellos sabe donde se encuentra el planeta de Dende —le recordó Seiya—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Piccolo? Aunque tuviéramos una nave espacial no nos serviría de nada.

_El Más Allá._

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Gokuh, enfadado—. No contaba con ese detalle.

Kaiou-sama percibía la desesperación de Gokuh por la manera en que éste le sujetaba el hombro. Ciertamente, la amenaza que cernía sobre el universo era mucho mayor que ninguna otra conocida en toda la historia. Kaiou-sama también era consciente de que sí los guerreros de Abbadón lograban cumplir con su meta, entonces incluso el otro mundo estaría en verdadero peligro. Comparados con los guerreros que habían atacado el Shinden, Freezer, Cold y Cell no eran nada.

—Esto es inaudito, jamás había oído que alguien quisiera dominar varias dimensiones al mismo tiempo. Ese individuo llamado N´astarith debe ser bastante poderoso sí de verdad pretende lograr algo así.

—Debo ayudar a Gohan y a los muchachos a pelear contra esos sujetos tan poderosos —dijo Gokuh con prontitud—. Kaiou-sama, ¿no existe una manera para que pueda ir a la Tierra, aunque sea por algunos minutos?

—Lo lamento, Gokuh, pero eso es imposible. Tú ahora perteneces al mundo de los espíritus —El dios del otro mundo guardó silencio unos segundos y luego añadió con voz queda—: Sin embargo, tal vez exista una posibilidad.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kaiou-sama?

—Esos sujetos que vinieron de un universo distinto para luchar contra los Khans, atravesaron una especie de puerta dimensional para llegar hasta el templo sagrado. Quizás sí les indico en que dirección se encuentra el planeta Namek, puedan hacer algo parecido e ir hacia allá.

—¡¿De verdad puedes hacer eso, Kaiou-sama?! —exclamó Gokuh con alegría.

—Claro que puedo —respondió Kaiou-sama con orgullo—. Pero para eso... —Tras esas palabras, volvió el rostro por encima del hombro y sus ojos destellaron con malicia—... ellos deben pasar una prueba.

Al oír aquello, Gokuh observó a su antiguo maestro con una mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa. ¿Una prueba? Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo resultaba impensable que Kaiou-sama estuviera planeando hacer pruebas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —exclamó Kurinrin, arrugando la cara como si la falta de suerte le causara dolor físico—. Sí no hubiéramos utilizado todos los deseos de las esferas del dragón de la Tierra, podríamos usarlas para ir hasta el planeta de Piccolo.

Yamcha volvió el rostro hacia su amigo y le apretó suavemente un hombro.

—No digas eso, ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Además recuerda que Gokuh nos dijo que prefería quedarse en el Más allá. No debes sentirte culpable.

No. 18 dirigió su mirada hacia Kurinrin y aunque tuvo deseos de decir algo para confortarlo, al final prefirió no hacerlo. Aún no sabía como comportarse con aquel joven que le había salvado la vida cuando todos los demás hubieran preferido dejarla morir. ¿Debía mostrarse amigable o indiferente?

—Yamcha tiene razón, Kurinrin —convino Piccolo, atrayendo la atención de ambos peleadores—. Ahora debemos encontrar una manera de localizar el planeta Namek para luego usar las esferas del dragón y así revivir a Gokuh.

Mientras Piccolo hablaba, Trunks se dedicó a recordar una conversación que había tenido con su madre años atrás, una plática en donde se hacía mención de Freezer, Gokuh, su padre Vejita y la raza de los namek. Según había escuchado por labios de Bulma, los namek poseían otras esferas del dragón que, al igual que las de la Tierra, eran capaces de cumplir toda clase de deseos. En una ocasión le había propuesto a su madre ir a buscar tales esferas y luego usarlas para revivir a todas las personas asesinadas por los androides No. 17 y No. 18, sin embargo ella le respondió que era imposible y eso era porque ignoraba la ubicación del planeta a donde se habían ido a vivir los namek tras su breve estadía en la Tierra.

El saber que existían otras esferas del dragón en algún rincón del universo y no poder utilizarlas, lo hizo hecho sentirse frustrado y triste por varios días. Afortunadamente con el paso del tiempo fue olvidándose de todo eso. _"Sí al menos hubiera tenido la posibilidad de usar las esferas del dragón del planeta Namek"_, pensó. _"Las cosas habrían resultado totalmente diferentes. Pero también sí no hubiera viajado en el tiempo, no habría podido darle la medicina al señor Gokuh y las cosas en este tiempo podrían haber resultado peor"_.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Trunks? —le súbita pregunta de la princesa Leona lo hizo volver a la realidad—. ¿Te sucede algo malo?

—Eh, no, no es nada.

Leona escudriñó el rostro de Trunks y se percató de que algo le preocupaba en el fondo. A pesar de que el joven guerrero trataba de mostrarse indiferente, como si nada lo aquejara, lo cierto es que sus ojos decían claramente lo contrario.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —gruñó Vejita impetuosamente—. Olvídense de ese idiota de Kakaroto. Estoy seguro de que sí entrenó un poco más en la habitación del tiempo, podré volverme mucho más fuerte. Además, ya lo escucharon, él tampoco es capaz de derrotar a esos sujetos.

Ten-Shin-Han frunció el entrecejo. Pese a que hacía enormes esfuerzos por no prestar atención a las palabras de Vejita, la verdad es que ya lo estaba hartando con su altanería. Todavía no podía entender qué diablos es lo que hacía ese despiadado saiya-jin entre ellos. No obstante, tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que había querido ayudar a Gohan durante la pelea con Cell. Eran acciones como esas las que lo hacían preguntarse continuamente sobre las verdaderas intenciones del saiya-jin.

—No te precipites, Vejita —le calmó Piccolo—. Esos guerreros que nos atacaron son extremadamente poderosos y necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos para poder vencerlos.

El príncipe de los saiya-jins observó fijamente a Piccolo y luego volvió el rostro en otra dirección. Su malestar fue percibido casi de inmediato por todos los presentes.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero igual perderán su tiempo.

_"Ay, sí, tú la traes"_, pensó Eclipse, clavando la mirada en la espalda de Vejita.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Kurinrin, cabizbajo y sin mucho ánimo—. Sí no podemos ir al planeta de Piccolo, entonces no podremos revivir nunca a Gokuh.

Al escuchar aquello, las esperanzas de Gohan se fueron por los suelos. Por unos instantes había alimentado la idea de volver a ver a su padre vivo, pero ahora todo parecía indicar que ello no sucedería. La tristeza de Gohan no pasó inadvertida para Sailor Saturn, quien se alejó de Dai y se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que algo se nos ocurrirá —le dijo ella.

Gohan alzó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Una tenue sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Tal vez esa niña tenía razón y sí existía una manera de localizar el planeta de Dende. Sí algo había aprendido de su padre era a no perder el ánimo pasara lo que pasara.

—Tienes razón, Sailor Saturn, tenemos que pensar en una manera.

—Muchachos, tengo una idea —La voz de Gokuh hizo que todos alzaran la mirada al cielo—. Quizás Kaiou-sama pueda ayudarlos a localizar el planeta de Piccolo, pero aún así tendrán que ir a hasta allá por sus propios medios.

—¿Kaiou-sama? —murmuró Eclipse—. ¿Y ése... quién es?

—Es uno de los principales dioses del otro mundo —le explicó Piccolo—. Gracias a él es como podemos escuchar la voz de Gokuh.

—¿Un dios? —musitó Seiya por su lado—. No esperaba que pudiéramos conocer a una de las deidades de este mundo tan pronto.

Casiopea llevó su rostro hacia Zaboot. Tal vez el Kundalini no podía abrir una puerta dimensional por sí solo, pero tal vez podría hacerlo con ayuda de ese ser llamado Kaiou-sama. Después de todo, él era quien hacía posible que la voz de Gokuh pudiera ser escuchada en el templo sagrado.

—Pero qué cosas dices, Gokuh —replicó Yamcha—. Ninguno de nosotros conoce la técnica de la teletransportación. De nada nos serviría que Kaiou-sama no indicará en donde está el planeta de Dende.

—No opino igual, amigo —disintió Casiopea—. Nuestro amigo Zaboot podría crear un portal dimensional sí lo ayuda algún tipo de entidad espiritual. No olvides que él fue quien nos trajo hasta este universo con la ayuda de otro de nuestros amigos.

Piccolo, dudoso y a la vez intrigado, dirigió su mirada hacia el Guerrero Kundalini.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

—Creo que puede ser posible —asintió Zaboot luego de pensar un instante. Si de verdad alguien más lo ayudaba a establecer un lazo astral con los namek, entonces le sería posible crear el portal dimensional adecuado—. Pero necesitaré que ese tal Kaiou-sama me ayude a encontrar el planeta.

—¡Entonces ya está! —exclamó un eufórico Eclipse—. ¡Vayamos por esas esferas del dragón que pueden cumplir todos los deseos!

Una sonrisa de alegría hizo resplandecer el rostro de Gohan. Ahora sólo era cuestión de ir al planeta Namek, reunir las esferas del dragón y luego desear que su padre volviera a la vida. Después de ello, todos juntos podrían planear los pasos a seguir para impedir que N´astarith alcanzará su objetivo.

Zaboot se sentó en el suelo en posición de meditación, cerró los ojos y aguardó. Debía mantener su mente en silencio para después establecer un lazo de comunicación espiritual con Kaiou-sama. Sí todo salía conforme a lo planeado, entonces podría hacer aparecer un portal dimensional que los conduciría hasta el planeta Namek.

—Estoy listo —anunció el Kundalini.

Casi simultáneamente las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron sobre él.

_Continuará... ._


	79. LA RISA, REMEDIO INFALIBLE

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXVIII**

**LA RISA, REMEDIO INFALIBLE**

_Armagedón. _

El salón del trono, recinto desde donde N´astarith ejercía el mando del más poderoso ejército estelar, era una habitación oscura, silenciosa y hasta cierto punto, tétrica. Estaba ubicada en la cima de una torre negra, la cual se alzaba como una larga aguja sobre la superficie de la enorme fortaleza estelar. Aún cuando _Armagedón_ estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza impenetrable y poseía cientos de baterías turbo láser para hacer frente a todo tipo de ataques, numerosas naves cazas patrullaban constantemente las zonas aledañas a la enorme torre.

Cuando José Zeiva y Jesús Ferrer apenas estaban construyendo _ Armagedón_, ambos deseaban tener un salón desde donde pudieran tener una vista de las estrellas, discutir la política interna del imperio y al mismo tiempo recibir a los representantes diplomáticos de los planetas extranjeros. Por tal razón, mandaron construir una torre en cuya cúspide estaría una sala que serviría para tales propósitos; con el paso tiempo aquélla habitación se convertiría en el salón del trono. En aquellos lejanos años ninguno de los dos imaginaba siquiera que al final sería otro emperador quien acabaría ocupando dicho recinto.

La única entrada era a través de un elevador que ascendía desde la parte media de la torre y cuyo acceso era custodiada por un destacamento de guardias totalmente leales al emperador. Además de los guerreros del imperio, sólo los oficiales de mayor rango del ejército y los alto dignatarios políticos tenían entrada libre al salón del trono.

Para N´astarith aquella habitación era una especie de santuario, un lugar en donde podía pasar horas enteras sin ser molestado. Era el sitio perfecto para meditar sobre sus propósitos y futuros planes con relación al nuevo orden que instauraría al ganar la guerra. En aquel momento estaba repasando con cuidado la estrategia que, según él, culminaría con la derrota definitiva de la Alianza Estelar. Mientras reflexionaba reconoció de mala gana estar sorprendido de que aquella alianza aún existiera pese a sus enormes esfuerzos por destruirla.

La guerra por el control de la galaxia era salvaje y encarnizada, pero hasta el momento seguía siendo favorable para Abbadón. Por ello mismo le parecía impensable que aún quedaran sistemas estelares que continuaran luchando contra su imperio. La invencibilidad de sus ejércitos había quedado ampliamente demostrada con las últimas y fulminantes campañas. En doce días Arquilia, con sus enormes acorazados dotados de aniquiladores fotónicos, quedó derrotada. Poco después, tras una heroica resistencia, los ejércitos virodumunitas, capitulaban dejando que las fuerzas expedicionarias aliadas libraran una desperada acción de retaguardia contra los Devastadores Estelares de Abbadón.

La Alianza Estelar seguía perdiendo aliados en todas partes, pero de todas manera se resistía a desaparecer. En un principio creyó que al acabar con los Caballeros Celestiales iba a conseguir desmoralizar a todos sus enemigos, pero para su mala suerte eso nunca ocurrió. Imagino entonces que tal vez serían el príncipe heredero del planeta Endoria, Lazar y algunos otros líderes quienes instigaban constantemente a toda la galaxia a luchar contra Abbadón. Tampoco podía ignorar que ahora que los meganianos lo habían abandonado, estos iban a unirse a la Alianza para pelear en su contra. Seguramente los dirigentes aliados iban a usar ese hecho para demostrar a sus partidarios que el dominio de Abbadón no era absoluto.

N´astarith estaba consciente de que para aplastar a la Alianza Estelar, primero tenía que darles un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmoralizar a todos sus líderes y partidarios. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El ataque que la armada de algunos países de la Tierra iba a efectuar en algunos días era justo lo que necesitaba. Estaba por encender uno de los monitores para hablar con Mantar, pero en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de repente.

Cyntial, una mujer regordeta y de corta estatura salió del elevador y subió por las escalinatas que llevaban hasta el trono imperial. Portaba una armadura negra con adornos púrpura y sobre sus espaldas llevaba una capa roja. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente al emperador de Abbadón, se detuvo, hizo una genuflexión y luego bajó la cabeza lentamente en señal de respeto.

—Mi señor, la Khan de la Serpiente Marina, la más leal de todos los guerreros del gran imperio de Abbadón, se encuentra ante usted.

N´astarith alzó una mano.

—Levántate, Cyntial, dime ¿en donde se encuentran Fabia, Astarte y Maciel?

—Estarán aquí muy pronto, mi señor —respondió la guerrera luego de ponerse de pie—. Hace un momento me comunique con ellas por medio de mi escáner visual y su nave llegará a _ Armagedón_ en cualquier momento. No se preocupe por nada.

—Comprendo —siseó N´astarith—. Por cierto, me causó un enorme placer el saber que lograron dominar completamente la república de Dajbog en poco tiempo. Desgraciadamente aún existen personas que intentan destruir todo lo que hemos construido y eso es algo que me está molestando bastante.

—¿Quiénes son esos insolentes, mi señor? —exclamó Cyntial, fingiendo una gran aflicción—. Sí me dice quiénes son y en donde se encuentran, yo personalmente le aseguró que iré y acabaré con ellos sin ninguna dificultad. Mi señor, sabe muy bien que yo haría todo lo que usted me pidiera para complacerlo.

—No te precipites, Cyntial, te explicaré todo una vez que los demás Khans hayan llegado. Estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes me defraudará. Sí.

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

Piccolo observó detenidamente a Zaboot y luego de unos segundos, pudo percibir como la energía interna del Guerrero Kundalini iba aumentando en tamaño y poder. No estaba seguro de las capacidades de aquel individuo, pero confiaba en que quizás podría llevarlos a todos hasta planeta de Dende con la ayuda de Kaiou-sama. Después de todo, él mismo era testigo de la forma en que Casiopea, Shiryu y los otros habían aparecido en el templo sagrado para pelear contra los Khans.

_"Esto es extraño"_, pensó Zaboot mientras se concentraba. _"Puedo sentir dos presencias poderosas; una debe ser la de ese hombre llamado Gokuh y la otra sin duda es la del tal Kaiou-sama. Sin embargo, todavía no puedo percibir ningún tipo de enlace mental, ¿qué será lo que sucede?"_.

—No sucede nada malo —se escuchó decir a una voz que sólo Piccolo, Yamcha y Ten-Shin-Han pudieron identificar claramente. Casi al instante, Zaboot abrió los ojos—. Lo que sucede es que antes de ayudarlos, primero deben pasar una prueba.

—Kaiou-sama —murmuró Yamcha, alzando la vista al cielo.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —gruñó Piccolo, apretando un puño—. ¡Kaiou-sama, ahora no tenemos tiempo para esa clase de juegos!

—Vaya, la voz de ese Kakaroku si que cambió de repente —comentó Eclipse.

—No, ese no es Gokuh —le aclaró Ten-Shin-Han—. La persona a la que acaban de escuchar es nada menos que Kaiou-sama.

—¿Esa es su voz? —inquirió Casiopea a su vez, incrédula—. ¿Y cómo es eso de que va a ponernos a prueba? ¿De qué rayos está hablando, Piccolo? Creí que dijiste que ese sujeto iba ayudarnos.

—¿Una prueba? —musitó Sailor Saturn sin entender nada.

Las palabras de Kaiou-sama habían provocado el desconcierto y la confusión de la mayoría de los presentes, incluidos Gohan Trunks y Kurinrin. ¿Por qué Gokuh no les había dicho que aquel dios del Más Allá planeaba ponerlos a prueba antes de ayudarlos? Enseguida, casi todos comenzaron a especular sobre el tipo de prueba que Kaiou-sama iba a ponerles.

Hyunkel pensó que quizás iba a pedirles que buscaran algún tipo de objeto sagrado mientras que Casiopea y Zaboot creyeron que quería preguntarles alguna cuestión filosófica para averiguar si eran o no aptos para usar las esferas del dragón. Piccolo, que ya conocía las intenciones de Kaiou-sama gracias a su experiencia en el Más Allá, estaba rabiando en tanto que Gohan y Kurinrin lo observaban sin saber la razón real de su enojo.

—Oye, Piccolo, ¿te ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó Kurinrin, pero el guerrero namek ni siquiera lo miró y continuó apretando los dientes con furia.

Los Santos de Bronce eran quienes sabían mejor que nadie como en ciertas ocasiones los dioses solían poner a prueba a los mortales para conocerlos mejor. Por eso lo dicho por Kaiou-sama no los había sorprendido tanto como a los demás. Si ese dios del Más Allá quería someterlos a prueba, ellos estaban de acuerdo.

—Oigan, amigos, ¿qué clase de prueba será la que quiere pedirnos ese dios? —preguntó Shun a sus compañeros—. ¿Acaso querrá que derrotemos a algún enemigo?

—Sea lo que sea estoy listo para enfrentarlo —anunció Seiya, mostrándose muy confiado—. Solamente espero que esto valga la pena y podamos volver cuanto antes al lado de Atena.

—Nunca es fácil entender las intenciones de los dioses —dijo Shiryu, imaginando que tal vez Kaiou-sama iba a pedirles que arriesgaran sus vidas para demostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras—. No obstante, debemos confiar en que esta experiencia quizá nos ayude a enfrentar mejor al enemigo.

Poppu, por su parte, estaba intrigado y al mismo tiempo molesto. A su juicio, tenían demasiados problemas encima como para que alguien, aunque éste fuera un dios, quisiera someterlos a una prueba a cambio de ayudarlos. Quizás interpelar a un dios era considerado una falta grave, pero se sentía tan frustrado que pasó por alto ese detalle y decidió arriesgarse.

—Oiga, aunque usted sea un dios no puede hacernos eso —protestó de repente—. Sí de verdad quiere ayudarnos, hágalo de una vez. ¿Qué no ve que tenemos prisa?

—Eso es cierto —convino Ryoga en apoyó de Poppu.

—¡¡Silencio!! —ordenó Kaiou-sama con un grito—. Sólo deben hacer reír al as de los chistes, al gran Kaiou-sama, con alguno de sus ingenios. Sí no pasan esa prueba, no lo ayudaré a encontrar el planeta de los namek.

Al oír semejante petición, poco falto para que los que desconocían a Kaiou-sama se fuesen de espaldas al suelo. Incluso hubo algunos como Astroboy que llegaron a pensar que habían escuchado mal o que tal vez no habían entendido las palabras de Kaiou-sama. Sea como fuera, Casiopea y los demás quedaron más confundidos que antes. Vejita, en tanto, frunció el entrecejo y profirió mentalmente miles de insultos contra el dios del Más Allá; todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía absurdo.

_"Como les gusta perder el tiempo a estos insectos"_, pensó.

—Ese sujeto quiere que le contemos un chiste —murmuró Trunks.

Dai, por su parte, había quedado perplejo luego de escuchar a Kaiou-sama. Tras un momento de reflexión en el que se quedó mirando el suelo, se giró hacia donde estaba Poppu para formularle una pregunta.

—Oye, Poppu, ¿qué es un chiste?

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Inmediatamente, Poppu inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y dobló el brazo derecho como sí quisiera apartarse del chico. Luego, la más devastadora furia y la más completa desesperación se apoderaron de él.

—¡¡Cómo es que no sabes lo que es un chiste?! —le reclamó Poppu con tal fuerza que Dai sintió como sí se estuviera encogiendo—¡Pero ¿cómo es posible que no sepas eso?!

—Poppu, no me grites.

—¿Quiere que le contemos un chiste? —musitó Eclipse por su lado—. Hombre, yo soy todo un experto en ese campo. ¿Quieren que les cuente ese del por qué el pollito cruzó el camino?

Sin perder tiempo, Casiopea se acercó rápidamente a Eclipse y le cubrió la boca con una mano. Estaba convencida de que sí el espía abría la boca, todo se iría por los suelos. Era imposible que ese tal Kaiou-sama les estuviera pidiendo algo tan vano como que le contaran un chiste. Seguramente todo debía ser producto de una confusión.

—¡Cállate, Eclipse, no digas esas tonterías! —le reprendió la princesa de Francus, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Debimos haber entendido todo mal.

Sailor Saturn, Gohan y Shun se miraron entre sí esperando que aquello fuera cierto.

—¿Un chiste? —murmuró Seiya—. Oigan, ahora no tenemos tiempo para bromas.

—¡No son bromas! —replicó Kaiou-sama, molesto—. Sí no pueden contarme un buen chiste, mejor olvídense de ir al planeta Namek porque no los ayudaré.

—Que complicados son los dioses de este mundo —comentó Shun con hastío.

Astroboy giró su rostro hacia donde estaba Ryoga. Siendo un robot, él no poseía una noción clara sobre el sentido del humor de los humanos y, aunque tenía la capacidad de reír ante situaciones graciosas, le resultaba un poco complicado entender el significado de los llamados chistes o bromas.

—¿Tú conoces algo que pueda hacer reír a ese señor llamado Kaiou-sama?

Ryoga se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada mientras pensaba. Ciertamente, a través de sus muchos viajes por Asia, le había tocado escuchar toda clase bromas por medio de la gente que ocasionalmente conocía, pero lo cierto era que en ese momento no recordaba ninguno que, a su juicio, fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para contarlo.

—Ahora no recuerdo ningún chiste que sea bueno.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de dios es ese?! —exclamó Leona, mirando a Dende como sí lo estuviera acusando de aquella situación—. ¡¡Jamás he escuchado que un dios pidiera algo tan absurdo como que le contáramos un chiste!! ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?

—No te enfades con Dende, por favor —le calmó Yamcha, alzando las manos y sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo—. La verdad todo esto no es tan difícil como parece. Sólo cuéntenle algo que lo haga reír y asunto arreglado.

—Que extraño es todo esto —comentó Kurinrin, que no podía creer lo que sucedía.

—Yamcha tiene razón —le aseguró Piccolo a Casiopea—. Al gordito Kaio le encantan los chistes, aunque estos sean malos. Tan sólo hagan que se ría con algo y luego nos ayudará. Yo también creo que esto es estúpido, pero no existe otro camino.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —exclamó Eclipse, arremangándose la chaqueta—. Sí lo que ese Kaiou-sam quiere es un chiste, yo voy a dárselo. —Guardó silencio, luego cerró los ojos y frunció la frente como sí estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente, levantó los párpados y gritó—: ¡¡Una barra embarrada!!

_El Más Allá._

Al escuchar aquel simple y sencillo juego de palabras, Kaiou-sama sintió como si acabara de ser embestido por una descarga de energía destructiva. De repente comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y experimentó unos enormes deseos de soltar una risotada. No obstante, al final logró contenerse tapándose la boca con ambas manos y frunciendo los labios.

—Una barra embarrada... .

—¡Eso es, amigos! —festejó Gokuh—. ¡Uno más!

A diferencia de lo que ocurría en el Más Allá, la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el Shinden no pensaban que el chiste de Eclipse fuera gracioso, mucho menos bueno. Al contrario, creían que aquélla era la peor broma de todo el universo y que incluso el espía merecía ser linchado por haber pronunciado semejante barrabasada. Incluso Hyunkel, Shiryu y Piccolo experimentaron algo de pena ajena por el enmascarado.

—¿A eso le llamas chiste? —le preguntó Casiopea, furiosa—. ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Lo vas a arruinar todo! —exclamó Seiya.

Eclipse, sin embargo, ignoró las protestas y prosiguió.

—Este es mejor que el anterior: ¡Una maña amañada!

_"Ese maldito"_, se dijo Vejita, apretando los dientes. _"Merece morir"_.

Esta vez Kaiou-sama no pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más. Se inclinó unos centímetros hacia delante mientras con la boca aún cubierta y tras unos segundos de hacer esfuerzos para no reírse, finalmente rompió en carcajadas. Gokuh observó lo ocurrido y no omitió sonreír con gusto. Al fin, el dios del Más Allá estaba riéndose como loco.

—¡Eso es, Kaiou-sama se ha reído!

—¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!!

Las carcajadas de Kaiou-sama podían oírse con toda claridad incluso en el templo de Kami-Sama. Algunos como Gohan estaban alegres por haber pasado la prueba con éxito mientras que otros se preguntaban cómo era que un dios pudiera ser tan ramplón. Zaboot no quiso especular, pero supuso que el sentido del humor de Kaiou-sama era otro de esos grandes misterios para los cuales no había explicación.

—¡Ahora sí ya la hice! ¡Logré que Kaiou-sama se riera! —gritó Eclipse, haciendo la señal de la victoria con la mano derecha. Enseguida, miró hacia donde estaban Ryoga, Astroboy, Poppu, Leona, Seiya, Shun y Kurinrin y les dijo—: ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, babosos? Sí bien dicen que la risa es un remedio infalible.

—No abuses de tu suerte —le advirtió Ryoga.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarnos? —exclamó Leona con ferocidad.

—Al menos ahora sí el gordito Kaio nos ayudará a encontrar el planeta de Dende —comentó Piccolo, desenfadado—. Una vez que hayamos revivido a Gokuh podremos pensar mejor las cosas.

—¡Viva! —gritó Gohan, dando un salto—. ¡Vamos a revivir a mi papá!

Al ver la reacción de Gohan, Sailor Saturn dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de alegría. Quizá ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era amar a un padre.

—Vaya, no sabía que algún día Eclipse sería de utilidad en algo —confesó Casiopea.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo Zaboot—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se reiría con esos chistes?

_Astronave Churubusco. _

Uno de los soldados francusianos consultó su reloj y vio que habían pasado al menos cuarenta minutos desde que Sailor Venus había entrado a la habitación donde estaba confinado Josh. Extrañado, decidió asomarse un momento para averiguar la razón por la cual la chica tardaba tanto. Cuando lo hizo, vio que la Sailor Senshi permanecía sentada sobre la cama y que Josh estaba parado justo frente a ella; ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban rodeados por un aura de energía de color esmeralda.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí?

—Están hablando telepáticamente —le explicó el segundo guardia.

Josh continuó mirando los restos del antiguo palacio imperial de Adon. Había tantos recuerdos sepultados en aquellas ruinas que el chico no pudo evitar sentirse mal y dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de tristeza.

—Es que a veces siento que toda esta guerra es por mi culpa. Si hubiera convencido al señor Jesús de lo que realmente sucedía, yo... .

—No te culpes por el pasado, Josh —insistió Sailor Venus en un nuevo intento por consolarlo—. Es mejor vivir el presente y tratar de forjar nuestro futuro.

El chico volvió el rostro hacia Minako y sonrió con tristeza. Los recuerdos de la destrucción en Adon lo habían atormentado durante mucho tiempo y a menudo se decía a sí mismo que quizá sería mejor olvidarse de ello y continuar con su vida, tal y como se lo aconsejaba Sailor Venus en ese momento. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no podía olvidar todo tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta que Jesús desterrara todo el odio que sentía en su corazón.

Sailor Venus intuyó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, así que sujetó el medallón que colgaba del cuello de Josh para mirarlo. El chico se sonrojó ligeramente y su pulso se aceleró.

—Josh, ¿qué simboliza el medallón?

—Es el emblema de la familia real de Megazoar —explicó él, tratando de que la Sailor Senshi no percibiera su creciente nerviosismos—. También representa la fuerza y el valor del guerrero legendario que protege al universo.

—¿Guerrero legendario? —repitió Minako, soltando el medallón y alzando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Ese guerrero legendario tiene algo que ver con la leyenda de las doce gemas que mencionó Asiont cuando estábamos en Tokio?

—Creo que sí, bueno, eso pienso —respondió Josh, desviando la mirada hacia un costado para no tener que verla a la cara. Ahora se sentía más nervioso que antes—. De acuerdo con una leyenda de Megazoar, un extraordinario guerrero surge cada 24 mil años. Este guerrero tiene el poder de destruir todo lo que hay en el universo. No se sabe en dónde nacerá, ni cuando lo hará. Se dice además que nadie que haya peleado con él ha vivido para contarlo, incluyendo reyes y guerreros muy poderosos.

—¿Y en qué se relaciona con la leyenda de las doce gemas?

—Bueno, en la leyenda de las doce gemas se menciona que en el momento en que alguien trate de apoderarse del poder que encierra el Portal Estelar, aparecerá un guerrero muy poderoso llamado guerrero Káiser. La descripción que se hace de este guerrero Káiser es muy semejante a la del guerrero legendario del que se habla en Megazoar.

—Guerrero Káiser —murmuró la Inner Senshi—. Entonces sí ese guerrero tan poderoso estuviera de nuestro lado, podríamos vencer al enemigo con seguridad. ¿No lo crees?

—No lo sé, la fuerza de N´astarith y sus Khans está más allá de nuestra imaginación. Yo antes solía pensar que no había nadie más fuerte que el señor Jesús, pero después de luchar con los guerreros de Abbadón veo que estaba equivocado. Ahora ya no puedo estar seguro de nada.

Minako alzó la mirada por encima del chico y observó la devastación de la antigua capital de Adon. En la distancia se podían observar edificios que se mantenían de pie, con las ventanas destrozadas.

—No entiendo —susurró—. ¿Quién pudo hacer todo esto?

Josh se dio la media vuelta y contempló las mismas ruinas que Sailor Venus estaba mirando. A menudo solía hacerse la misma pregunta. La versión oficial, que era la más aceptada por la mayoría de los meganianos, era que José Zeiva había atacado el planeta usando armas muy potentes, sin embargo Josh siempre creyó que eso no era del todo cierto y que otra persona era el verdadero responsable de ese desastre.

—Todos aseguran que fue el emperador José Zeiva, pero no creo que haya sido él.

—¿El emperador José Zeiva? Ahora que lo mencionas, escuché ese nombre durante la audiencia del Consejo Aliado. Él era un amigo de Jesús, ¿cierto?

—Así es, señorita Minako —replicó el chico, volviéndose hacia ella nuevamente—. Ellos se hicieron amigos hace mucho tiempo y compartían el sueño de luchar por la justicia. En un principio, ambos querían terminar con las continuas guerras que asolaban a la galaxia, pero después todo se complicó y se enemistaron. Cuando esto sucedió, el señor Jesús quedó muy dolido ya que consideraba al emperador José casi un hermano. Imagine el dolor que sintió cuando creyó que él había sido el causante de la muerte de su familia.

Sailor Venus no supo que decir. Ahora comprendía mejor la razón por la que, aún cuando Jesús hubiera cometido grandes errores, Josh aseguraba constantemente que muy en el fondo el antiguo emperador de Adon no era una mala persona. Por unos instantes recordó la breve conversación que había sostenido con Jesús poco antes de que las Khans atacaran el museo de historia.

_ Minako enarcó una ceja. Por alguna razón imaginó que Jesús sentía una gran tristeza y amargura por dentro. Era como sí pudiera percibir a través de sus palabras un dilema moral que sostenía en su interior._

_ —¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? —le inquirió mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca. _

_ Jesús no respondió nada. Esa pregunta le hizo recordar a su esposa e hijo. _

_ —No entiendo lo que te ocurre —añadió Minako—. Pero de seguro tus amigos te ayudaran._

_ —Yo creí que conocía lo que era la amistad —replicó Jesús, haciendo un marcado énfasis en la palabra "amistad"—. Pero todos en los que he confiado me han traicionado. _

—Ahora comprendo porque decía eso —murmuró—. Y sí a pesar de todo decidió ayudarnos, eso quiere decir que no es tan malo. Espero que las personas que lo están juzgando se tomen la molestia de averiguar su vida.

—Yo también lo espero, señorita Minako.

—Te agradezco que me hayas mostrado todo esto, Josh, ahora comprendo mejor el por qué Jesús actuó de esa maneta. Espero que aún haya tiempo para que rectifique.

Josh sonrió levemente. Sí Sailor Venus había logrado llegar a entender el dolor de Jesús, entonces quizás otras personas también lo harían. Finalmente podía ver un rayo de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad.

—Es el momento de volver a la realidad. 

Cuando Sailor Venus abrió los ojos soltó un suspiro. Nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido a aquella comunicación telepática. Todo lo que había tenido oportunidad de ver dentro de su mente había sido tan real y excitante que parecía increíble que aún estuvieran en la astronave Churubusco.

—Eso fue asombroso, Josh —reconoció Minako, sonriendo.

El chico bajó la cabeza un poco para no tener que mirarla a los ojos. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón la presencia de Sailor Venus lo ponía sumamente nervioso, sobre todo cuando la tenía tan cerca de él.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado, señorita... .

—Por favor, llámame solamente Minako o Sailor Venus.

Josh frunció una tenue sonrisa y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Está bien..., Minako.

Sailor Venus le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto divertida con la reacción de su amigo.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó uno de los guardias, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de ambos—. Lo lamento, señorita, pero el tiempo para las visitas terminó. Temo que voy a tener que pedirle que salga, por favor.

La Inner Senshi se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza. No tenía caso solicitar que le brindaran más tiempo ya que, a juzgar por la expresión hosca de los dos soldados, sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría persuadirlos de que aceptaran. Al menos había logrado averiguar algo más sobre Jesús Ferrer y eso era lo que contaba. Antes de emprender el camino hacia la salida, se volvió hacia Josh para despedirse.

—Me dio gusto platicar contigo, espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo —dijo ella y a continuación se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, giró el rostro hacia el chico y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta. Josh se quedó petrificado y sólo alcanzó a levantar una mano.

—Adiós —fue lo único que alcanzó a articular.

_Megaroad-01 (Puente de mando) _

Kim estaba terminando de revisar el informe preliminar que Shammy había hecho de las bajas, pero cuando Emily le avisó de una nueva progresión matemático que estaba llegando de la nave con forma de platillo, la oficial Kaviroff dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atenderla. En el mensaje se encontraban los datos necesarios para ajustar los monitores del _ Megaroad-01_ en una frecuencia común que les permitiría hablar en directo con los tripulantes de la nave extraterrestre.

—¿Lo revisaste con cuidado, Emily? —le preguntó Kim luego de leer el mensaje.

—Lo hice dos veces seguidas —afirmó la oficial Zuno—. Aún queda una parte sin descifrar, pero todo parece indicar que se trata de una especie de advertencia sobre un posible ataque enemigo.

—¿Un ataque dices? Sí es así debemos informar de esto a la almirante.

Ambas oficiales se encaminaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba Misa, quien se en ese momento se encontraba con Hikaru, Claudia y el coronel Kageyama revisando un reporte de ingeniería que acababa de llegar con carácter de urgente.

—El último informe señala que los sistemas de sustentos de vida no podrán soportar mucho tiempo sin reparaciones —estaba diciendo Hikaru cuando Emily y Kim se acercaron. Al ver a las dos oficiales, el comandante guardó silencio y esperó.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Claudia, mirando fijamente a Kim y Emily.

—Disculpe, comandante, pero acabamos de recibir un nuevo mensaje alienígeno procedente de la nave que nos ayudó —informó Emily—. En el mensaje nos dicen el tipo de frecuencia en la que operan sus monitores y sistemas de comunicación. Creo que también mandaron un aviso sobre un posible ataque enemigo.

—¿Van a atacarnos de nuevo? —a Misa le recorrió un escalofrío

—Aún no podemos confirmarlo, almirante —declaró Kim—. Como nos estamos comunicando por medio de progresiones matemáticas, tenemos que traducirlas y eso lleva su tiempo. No obstante, sí ajustamos nuestros monitores como nos sugieren en su mensaje, creo que podríamos hablar con los alienígenas directamente y preguntarles sobre esto.

Misa sabía muy bien que sí el enemigo volvía a atacarlos, está vez iba a ser el fin de todos. El reciente encuentro entre la nave _ Prometeo_ y los enormes platillos le había demostrado que no importaba que tan buenas fueran sus naves, éstas jamás podrían ganar la batalla aún cuando usarán sus mejores armas. Tenía que averiguar sí de verdad planeaban volver a atacarlos antes de llevar la nave hacia una órbita más cercana a Génesis.

—¡Almirante! —exclamó Shammy, levantándose de su asiento—. Acabó de recibir un mensaje del teniente Joseph Black. Parece que pudo entablar comunicación con las naves que nos ayudaron a luchar contra el enemigo.

Emily no pudo disimular un gesto de alivio en su joven rostro. Cada vez que sus amigos realizaban una misión, ella siempre experimentaba un cierto grado de temor de que algo malo fuera a pasarles. Cuando les informaron que el _ Prometeo_ había sido destruido y que era necesario enviar _Lightnings_ a combatir, ese ligero temor se convirtió en una verdadera angustia que la había estado atormentando desde que antes que comenzara la batalla.

—Déjame hablar con él —ordenó Misa sin pensarlo mucho.

Shammy ocupó su lugar nuevamente y presionó algunas teclas de su consola. En cuestión de segundo, una imagen clara del capitán Joseph Black apareció en una de las pantallas. Al ver a su amigo, Emily sintió unos deseos vehementes de decirle lo alegre que estaba de que verlo con vida y preguntarle sobre Hiroshi y Charles, pero también sabía que aquel no era el lugar ni el momento, así que se contuvo.

—Almirante —saludó Black.

—Capitán, me acaban de informar que logró hablar con los alienígenas que nos ayudaron a repeler el ataque enemigo. ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre ellos?

—Según me informaron, ellos forman parte de una alianza interplanetaria que lucha contra unos alienígenas a los que llaman abbadonitas, que son los mismos que están en las naves gigantescas. También me dijeron que a bordo de su nave se encuentran algunos representantes de esa alianza y que ellos se encargarían de explicarnos todo. Por cierto, almirante, los robots que nos ayudaron no son naves tripulados, son organismos cibernéticos autónomos dotados de alguna clase de inteligencia artificial y con personalidad bien definida. Jamás había visto algo como eso en toda mi vida.

—¿Inteligencia artificial? —murmuró Hikaru—. Es asombroso.

—Capitán, ¿no sabe sí el enemigo planea un nuevo ataque? —se apresuró a preguntar Claudia La Salle.

—Negativo, comandante, aunque el líder de los robots, el que tiene apariencia de samurai gigante y dice llamarse Karmatrón, nos acaba de informar que el enemigo planea bombardear el planeta Génesis. También nos pidió que regresáramos cuanto antes al _Megaroad-01_.

—Buen trabajo, capitán —lo felicitó Misa—. Ahora quiero que todos vuelvan a la nave de inmediato. Sí habla con ese Karmatrón nuevamente dígale que en breve nos comunicaremos con ellos.

—Sí, señor —repuso Black, y la pantalla se oscureció.

Apenas el rostro del capitán Black desapareció del monitor, el mayor Kageyama se volvió hacia la almirante Ichijo para hablarle. Para un militar rudo y desconfiado como era él, todos los alienígenas eran invasores y por consiguiente no merecían ni la más mínima pizca de confianza.

—Almirante, debo sugerirle que reagrupemos nuestras fuerzas cuanto antes. Quizás lo que esos robots planean es ahuyentarnos para luego quedarse con el planeta.

—Pero, ¿qué dice, mayor? —replicó Hikaru—. Ellos fueron quienes nos ayudaron.

—Tal vez, pero ¿cómo saber que no nos están engañando? A lo mejor esos abbadonitas que mencionaron no existen y dentro de esos platillos hay todo un ejército de robots asesinos. Incluso me atrevería a asegurar que se trata de una especie de máquinas inteligentes cuya única finalidad es el fin de la vida orgánica.

—Por favor, no diga esa clase de cosas —Hikaru desestimó el argumento con un ademán—. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos tener cuidado con ellos, pero de eso a que se trata de un ejército de robots asesinos, francamente me parece una tontería. Sí ellos quisieran eliminarnos lo hubieran hecho durante la batalla.

—Parece que no está tomando las cosas con seriedad, comandante.

—No, el que no entiende es usted.

La discusión había llegado a un punto en que era necesaria la intervención de alguien para ponerle fin al asunto. Como en todas las conversaciones que sostenían, ni Hikaru ni Kageyama estaban dispuestos a ceder ante su rival. Claudia tenía deseos de pedirles que se callaran, pero prefirió dejarle ese placer a Misa.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para este tipo de discusiones —declaró la almirante del _ Megaroad-01_—. Lo que debemos hacer es averiguar si el enemigo planea o no atacarnos de nuevo. Según nuestros últimos informes, las naves con forma de platillo están acumulando una gran cantidad de energía y me temo que quizás traten de dispararnos.

—Tiene razón, almirante —admitió Hikaru, aunque en el fondo hubiera preferido demostrar que los temores de Kageyama eran infundados—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

Misa volvió la mirada hacia Kim y Emily y exhaló un suspiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría ajustar nuestros sistemas de comunicación para hablar con los alienígenas?

—Puedo hacerlo en un par de minutos —dijo Emily—. Es algo muy fácil de hacer.

—¿De verdad? Pues hazlo ahora mismo.

Emily se dirigió a su panel de control y empezó a trabajar afanosamente. Para cualquier otro oficial de comunicaciones en la nave reacomodar los canales de comunicación era una labor que tomaba al menos una hora, pero para Emily Zuno aquello resultaba pan comido. No por nada se le consideraba toda una especialista en tecnología de comunicación. Tras un momento, terminó de ajustar los sistemas digitales ante la sorpresa de Kim y Hikaru.

—La nueva configuración está lista, almirante.

Una de las cosas que más apreciaba Misa de sus oficiales era la eficiencia con la que se conducían. Tal vez su tripulación no era la mejor del mundo, pero estaba segura de que todos trabajaban dando su máximo esfuerzo. Sin duda aquélla nueva oficial iba a encajar perfectamente en el puente de mando.

—Bien, inicia la comunicación —ordenó. Luego se volvió hacia Hikaru—. Espero por el bien de la nave que esos alienígenas puedan aclararnos nuestras dudas.

—Descuide, almirante, ellos nos ayudaron —le recordó Kim.

Kageyama no se atrevió a abrir la boca de nuevo, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que la almirante tuviera razón en aquélla ocasión. Después de todo, sí los alienígenas resultaban ser hostiles, entonces las fuerzas expedicionarias iban a tener enormes problemas.

_Continuará... ._


	80. ¡VAYAMOS A NAMEK! LA DECISIÓN DE MISA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXIX**

**¡VAYAMOS A NAMEK! LA DECISIÓN DE MISA**

_El Más Allá._

Después de reír como desquiciado por un largo rato, Kaiou-sama fue recuperando la compostura poco a poco. Tenía mucho tiempo que no oía chistes nuevos y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar algunos, se sentía mucho más relajado que antes. Todos los que llegaban a conocer al Kaiou-sama del Norte sabían que muy pocas cosas en el universo le interesaban tanto como los chistes, aunque fueran malos. Bubbles, su mascota, y Gregory, su leal asistente, incluso habían visto que el dios del Más Allá dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a idear nuevos chistes para impresionar a sus amigos y visitantes.

—No debí haber subestimado a ese Eclipse —murmuró Kaiou-sama, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo—. Se ve que él es un profesional en esto de contar chistes.

—¿Quieres decir que ahora sí vas a ayudarlos a encontrar el planeta de Dende? —le preguntó Gokuh, emocionado con la idea.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Gokuh —asintió Kaiou-sama, echando para adelante sus largas antenas negras—. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, aunque es una pena que tengan que tengan prisa. Me hubiera gustado mucho contarles algunos de mis mejores chistes. ¿No lo crees?

Gokuh se quedó estupefacto y parpadeó un par de veces antes de atreverse a responder.

—Eh, claro, Kaiou-sama, pero ahora debemos apresurarnos.

La deidad del Más Allá cerró sus ojos y se sumió en sí mismo, tratando de ubicar el planeta Namek con sus poderes de percepción. Tras unos instantes de silencio, logró encontrarlo en una alejada región de la parte norte de la galaxia. Ahora sólo era cuestión de comunicarse con los que aguardaban en el Shinden.

_Nave Tao (Puente de mando)_

El androide YZ-1seguía atentamente las actividades de las naves de guerra enemigas. Cuando un parpadeó en la consola de mando le indicó que estaban recibiendo una transmisión del _Megaroad-01_, se giró por encima del hombro para avisarle a Lis y a los demás. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: los tripulantes a bordo de las naves que orbitaban Génesis estaban dispuestos a hablar con ellos.

—Emperatriz, captó una transmisión que viene de una de las naves desconocidas.

—Ponla en la pantalla, YZ-1—ordenó Lis-ek sin perder un segundo.

La pantalla principal cambió la imagen de los Devastadores Estelares por una en donde aparecían los rostros de Misa Ichijo, Claudia La Salle y Hikaru Ichijo. La nitidez de la imagen no era muy buena al principio, pero VL-2 se encargó de arreglar el problema rápidamente.

—Saludos, soy la almirante Misa Ichijo al mando de la astronave _Megaroad-01_ —comenzó a decir Misa, siguiendo los protocolos correspondientes—. Estamos aquí en misión de exploración y venimos del planeta Tierra.

Saulo prefirió mantenerse fuera del campo de transmisión pues sentía escasos deseos de participar en la conversación. Sus instintos le indicaban que quedaba pocos minutos antes de que los imperiales decidieran destruir el planeta y eso lo inquietaba. Sí no actuaban pronto, las escasas posibilidades que aún tenían para escapar quedarían reducidas a nada. Tomando en cuenta el tamaño y la composición del planeta Génesis, el príncipe de Endoria calculó que la explosión ocurriría a los siete minutos de que los Devastadores empezaran a disparar.

Mientras Saulo seguía absortó en sus pensamientos, Areth lo observaba de lejos, sintiéndose profundamente decepcionada y algo molesta. Le costaba trabajo reconocer que la persona a quien más admiraba y respetaba pudiera sentir tanto rencor. Ella también había perdido a sus padres durante las guerras promovidas por José Zeiva, pero no por eso detestaba a los terrestres. Si había aprendido algo de su madre cuando niña era que toda generalidad siempre encierra una falsedad y por esa razón no podía entender que su mentor actuara de esa manera.

_"No puedo creer que sea tan inmaduro"_, se dijo. _"Es irritante"_.

Uller, por su parte, se giró hacia donde estaba Lis-ek para instarla a que tomara la palabra y respondiera al saludo de la almirante Ichijo. Siendo Lis la emperatriz de los zuyua y como Saulo no mostraba signos de querer participar, lo más apropiado era que ella fuera quien hablara a nombre de la GAU y de la Alianza Estelar.

—Gusto en conocerla, almirante —repuso Lis-ek, dando un paso al frente para atraer la atención sobre ella—. Mi nombre es Lis-ek y soy emperatriz de los zuyua. Lamento no poder ofrecerle todas las explicaciones que quisiera, pero debe confiar en nosotros. Aléjense del planeta lo antes posible, el enemigo se prepara para atacar.

Aquellas palabras dejaron algo atónitos a todos en el puente. Misa miró primero a su esposo y luego a Claudia. Las palabras Lis-ek confirmaba lo dicho por Emily sobre una posible advertencia cifrada en la última progresión matemática recibida. No obstante, ello no significaba que tenían que confiar ciegamente en los extraterrestres; al menos no hasta que supieran algo más sobre ellos. Sí bien Misa no era tan desconfiada como Kageyama, tampoco podía darse el lujo de arriesgar la vida de las personas que viajaban a bordo de la nave.

El mayor Kageyama era sin duda el más sorprendido de todos; había estado esperando ver a un robot parlanchín en el monitor y demostrarles a todos, especialmente a Hikaru, que tenía la razón sobre los extraterrestres. Ahora estaba claro que los alienígenas no eran androides asesinos, sino seres humanos bastante semejantes a ellos.

—Disculpe, emperatriz, pero aunque le agradezco toda la ayuda que nos han brindado, me temo que no podemos abandonar el planeta. Al menos no hasta que nos digan qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Todos en el puente de mando estuvieron de acuerdo con la respuesta de Misa. Tal vez los extraterrestres tenían buenas intenciones, pero primero debían contestar algunas preguntas y aclarar ciertas dudas. Hikaru sospechaba que aquellos alienígenas con los que estaban hablando no querían dañarlos, ni arrebatarles el planeta Génesis. Sin embargo, también sentía que no les estaban diciendo todo lo que sabían y eso lo hacía que desconfiara un poco.

—Comprendo su desconfianza, almirante —asintió Li-ek, meditando muy bien sus palabras. Sabía que no les estaba dando la información claramente, lo cual la ponía todavía más nerviosa—. Pero créame cuando le digo que no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Deben apartarse lo más pronto posible del planeta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Alejarnos? —repitió Hikaru, extrañado—. ¿Y eso por qué, emperatriz?

La pregunta tenía sentido. El hecho de que las naves enemigas fueran a atacarlos, no implicaba que tuvieran que abandonar Génesis. De hecho, estratégicamente hablando, era mejor luchar en una órbita cercana al planeta que en pleno espacio abierto. Sí resultaban derrotados y la nave recibía mucho daño, al menos tendrían un lugar seguro a donde enviar a los sobrevivientes.

—Las naves del imperio de Abbadón destruirán el planeta que está bajo ustedes. La explosión será tan poderosa que acabará con todos nosotros sí es que no huimos inmediatamente.

Misa no pudo ocultar su horror al escuchar semejante cosa. Por un segundo, creyó que todo lo que estaba escuchando no era más que una horrenda pesadilla, un mal sueño de la cual iba a despertar tarde o temprano. Hikaru, Claudia, Kim, Emily, Shammy, Vanessa e incluso Kageyama se quedaron de piedra sin dar crédito a las palabras de la emperatriz zuyua.

—¿Destruir el planeta? ¿Está segura de lo que dice?

—Completamente, almirante —afirmó Lis con vehemencia—. El enemigo planea utilizar rayos antimateria para abrirse camino hasta el núcleo. Sí esto ocurre, habrá una detonación que destruirá cualquier nave cercana. Es por eso que debe alertar a su flota y seguirnos.

—Deben estar bromeando —Kageyama no se los podía creer—. No podemos abandonar este planeta así nomás. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de impedir que eso ocurra. Ustedes lograron destruir a un robot gigante que pertenecía al enemigo. ¿No podrían ahora acabar con esos platillos también?

—Lo lamento, pero el enemigo emplea un tipo de campo de fuerza alrededor de sus naves que las hace invencibles. Créanme que sí pudiéramos impedir que el enemigo destruyeran el planeta, lo haríamos sin pensarlo. Pero por ahora escapar es nuestra única manera de salvarnos.

—Disculpe, emperatriz —dijo Hikaru, muy preocupado—. Mi nombre es Hikaru Ichijo, comandante del escuadrón _Skull_. No entiendo qué es lo que sucede ni por qué razón no están atacando, pero no podemos huir. Debe existir alguna manera de destruir esas naves, no puedo creer que sean invencibles.

La emperatriz zuyua sabía que el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra. De acuerdo con los pronósticos de Saulo y YZ-1, las naves enemigas iban a empezar a usar sus armas en menos de un minuto. No podía desperdiciar los pocos segundos que le quedaban explicándoles lo poderosas que eran las naves de Abbadón. Tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer a Misa y a su tripulación rápidamente o de lo contrario miles de vidas se perderían en un santiamén. Tomó aire, se encomendó al Gran Espíritu y retomó la palabra.

—Comandante Ichijo, ahora no hay tiempo para discutir. De acuerdo con mis últimos reportes, el enemigo abrirá fuego en unos segundos y sí el planeta explota, todos moriremos. Comprendo que no quieran huir, pero la vida de todos sus tripulantes es más importante por ahora.

—Lo sé, pero me parece ilógico que no podamos encontrar otra solución, emperatriz. Tal vez las naves enemigas tengan algún punto débil que no hayan sabido aprovechar, pero estoy seguro de que con nuestra ayuda... .

—¡Por favor, comandante Ichijo! —le interrumpió Lis bruscamente—. ¡No queda mucho tiempo! Le repito que el planeta explotara y ni siquiera un campo de fuerza electromagnético podría soportar eso. ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Hikaru volvió la vista hacia Misa y alzó las cejas en señal de interrogación. Obviamente, a juzgar por la reacción desesperada de Lis-ek, se hacía necesario fijar una postura. Fue en ese instante que Emily y Kim notaron que algo raro estaba pasando. A juzgar por lo que sus superiores decían, parecía que no estaban dispuestos a considerar la retirada como una opción viable.

—¿Qué será lo que está sucediendo? —se dijo Kim—. ¿Por qué no quieren dejar Génesis?

Claudia estaba lista para tomar la palabra y apoyar a Hikaru, pero Misa realizó un ademán para indicarle que no lo hiciera. La almirante estaba consciente de que no conocía del todo a los alienígenas y que confiar en ellos podía ser un error. Sin embargo tampoco podía ignorar que su ayuda durante el ataque había sido invaluable; de hecho todos en el puente sabían que, de no ser por Karmatrón y los Transformables, el número de bajas hubiera resultado considerablemente mayor.

—Temo que no podemos abandonar el planeta, emperatriz —dijo Misa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y con un nudo en la garganta—. Y eso se debe a una causa de fuerza mayor.

Durante los minutos en que Li-ek y los oficiales de la _Megaroad-01_ habían estado conversando, Saulo consultó nuevamente con VL-2 el tiempo que restaba para que las naves enemigas abrieran fuego. Cuando el pequeño androide volador le comunicó que, a juzgar por los detectores de largo alcance, los cañones antimateria estaban listos para disparar, la desesperación se apoderó del príncipe endoriano. Iba a decirle discretamente a Uller que el tiempo se había terminado, pero cuando escuchó decir a la almirante Ichijo que no podían dejar el planeta por causa de fuerza mayor, no pudo soportarlo más y perdió los estribos.

—¡¿Van a dejar que los maten por un estúpido planeta?! —exclamó, entrando bruscamente al campo de transmisión. Las miradas de todos se volcaron inmediatamente sobre de él—. ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Misa, extrañada.

Cuando Saulo reparó en la mirada atónita de Areth y en la expresión llena de enfado de Lis-ek, comprendió que había cometido un error garrafal con aquel repentino exabrupto. Su estallido probablemente había provocado que los terrestres se sintieran incómodos, pero dadas las condiciones, ya no había tiempo para la diplomacia.

—Lamento sí es que ofendí a alguien, pero la situación es más grave de lo que se imaginan —comenzó a decir luego de serenarse—. Mi nombre es Saulo, príncipe del planeta Endoria y miembro del Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar. Almirante Ichijo, debe saber que los adversarios a los que nos enfrentamos poseen armas muy poderosas y que abrirán fuego contra el planeta en cualquier momento. Por favor, créanos.

Misa se quedó pasmada por un momento. Luego volvió la mirada hacia la ventana frontal del puente y observó a los Devastadores Estelares de Abbadón a lo lejos. Fue en ese momento que descubrió un extraño brillo verde que emanaba de cada una de las naves enemigas. Hasta el momento había preferido permanecer ala expectativa, pero sí lo que la emperatriz Lis-ek y ese individuo llamado Saulo sostenían resultaba cierto, era hora de tomar acción.

—Comprendo su preocupación, pero lo que ocurre es que nuestra nave sufrió algunos daños durante la batalla —explicó Misa mientras Kageyama la observaba con una de esas expresiones que reprochan a las personas lo largo que tienen la lengua—. De acuerdo con nuestros últimos reportes, los sistemas de sustento de vida fallaran en aproximadamente dos horas. Teníamos pensado bajar a todas las personas que llevamos a bordo en el planeta mientras hacíamos las reparaciones, pero ahora que nos dicen que van a atacarnos, no podremos hacerlo. Aún sí lográramos escapar tendríamos serios problemas para salvar a la gente ya que no hay otro planeta cercano donde podamos bajarlos. Además, uno de nuestros motores recibió un impacto directo y lo están reparando.

—No puede ser —masculló Uller tomándose la frente.

Kageyama estaba indignado. No podía creer que la almirante Ichijo le hubiera informado a los extraterrestres acerca de la precaria situación por la que atravesaban a bordo del _Megaroad-01_. De haber estado él al mando jamás habría dejado que nadie mencionara que la nave estaba dañada y mucho menos hubiera continuado con la conversación luego de que aquel imbécil llamado Saulo había empezado a dar de gritos.

De pronto, Vanessa, que se mantenía pendiente de los Devastadores Estelares por medio de su monitor, captó el momento preciso en que tres rayos de color esmeralda salían disparados desde los enormes platillos y se dirigían hacia el planeta Génesis.

—¡Almirante! —exclamó—. El enemigo dispara sobre el planeta.

—¡Es imposible!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

Misa echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana frontal y comprobó con sus propios ojos lo dicho por Vanessa; luego volvió el rostro hacia Hikaru y lo miró con una expresión de angustia. El comandante Ichijo, a su vez, murmuró una maldición y sintió como la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Ahora que sabían que el planeta iba ser destruido y que no podían escapar, sólo les quedaba encomendarse a Dios y esperar al amargo final.

Los rayos antimateria surcaron el espacio con una velocidad alucinante y golpearon la superficie del planeta, provocando un caos atmosférico de inmediato. En cuestión de segundos, las letales descargas comenzaron a atravesar el subsuelo en busca del núcleo; a su paso iban destruyendo rocas ígneas y enormes yacimientos de metales y minerales. No se necesitaba ser un genio en astrofísica para comprender que en pocos minutos aquel enorme cuerpo celeste empezaría a resquebrajarse y luego a colapsarse.

Los pilotos de los _Lightnings_ que aún iban de regreso a sus bases contemplaron todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con recelo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Algunos imaginaron que el enemigo quizá quería disparar contra el _Megaroad-01_, pero que por alguna razón habían errado accidentalmente en el blanco. No obstante, aquello fue motivo suficiente para que todos aceleraran sus aviones al máximo.

—¡Santo cielo, Hiroshi! —exclamó Black—. ¡Mira eso!

Emily estaba tan aterrada como el resto de los oficiales del puente. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que todos estaban condenados. Aunque tratarán de escapar, sabía que con uno de los motores dañados jamás podrían alcanzar la velocidad necesaria para alejarse lo suficiente. Era el fin; todos los que estaban a bordo del _Megaroad-01_ y en las demás naves de la flota iban a morir.

Consciente de que sus momentos estaban contados, Misa hizo lo que creyó más prudente. Se giró hacia la pantalla donde aún estaban los rostros de Saulo y Lis-ek y se dispuso a pedirles que se marcharan.

—Será mejor que escapen mientras puedan. Nosotros no tenemos salvación.

—No lo abandonaremos, almirante —replicó Lis-ek—. Aún tenemos una salida.

—¿Una salida? —Misa creyó que estaba soñando—. ¿De qué se trata, emperatriz?

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicárselo, pero nosotros tenemos la capacidad para abrir una puerta dimensional con la que podríamos huir hacia el universo de donde venimos nosotros.

—¿Puerta dimensional? Creo que no entiendo de lo que está hablando.

—Es como un agujero negro —explicó Saulo, aunque ya sabía que los terrestres quizás no iban a entender del todo aquella comparación—. Nosotros en realidad no pertenecemos a este universo, sino que venimos de una dimensión diferente. Digamos que llegamos hasta aquí siguiendo a nuestros enemigos.

—¿Qué cosa? —musitó Claudia con los ojos bien abiertos.

Tanto Hikaru como Misa habían escuchado alguna vez sobre la famosa teoría de los universos paralelos, pero al igual que el resto de la gente ordinaria la consideraban una mera hipótesis, una ilusión científica imposible de comprobar. Jamás les pasó por la mente que aquellos extraterrestres con los que se habían topado, eran la prueba viviente de que los universos paralelos existían de verdad.

—Y sí entráramos por esa puerta, ¿a donde saldríamos? —inquirió Misa, intrigada.

Lis-ek respondió sin rodeos.

—Al universo del cual venimos. Ahí podríamos ayudarlos a reparar su nave. No queda mucho tiempo, deben tomar una decisión ahora mismo. —Lo dijo como sí fuera la idea más natural, la más obvia del mundo.

—¿Viajar a otro universo? —musitó Claudia, tratando de imaginar todo lo que eso implicaba.

—Almirante, el planeta Génesis comienza a resquebrajarse... .

Misa bajó la mirada y apoyó ambas manos en la consola de mando. La decisión no era sencilla y para colmo de males el tiempo se acababa. Si se quedaban era seguro que miles morirían, pero sí accedía la nave y todos sus tripulantes irían a parar a un universo desconocido. Como oficial de mayor rango a bordo del _Megaroad-01_ le correspondía sólo a ella tomar la decisión y por un momento sintió que el peso de tal responsabilidad era demasiado grande, incluso para ella. Finalmente, alzó el rostro y se giró hacia su tripulación que aguardaba.

—No tenemos más remedio que arriesgarnos, debemos hacer lo que ellos dicen.

—¡Pero, almirante, no sabemos sí sea seguro! —exclamó Kageyama, que aún desconfiaba de los extraterrestres—. ¿Qué tal sí es un engaño?

—No tenemos opción, mayor —puntualizó Misa—. No voy a arriesgar a todas las personas que llevamos a bordo. Sí usted tiene una mejor idea estoy dispuesta a escucharlo.

—¿Y qué pasará con la Tierra? —preguntó Kim—. ¿Cómo sabrán lo que nos sucedió?

—Después nos ocuparemos de eso —replicó Hikaru, que sabía que Misa necesitaba todo el apoyo posible—. Sí no nos vamos enseguida, ten por seguro que no volveremos a ver la Tierra nunca.

Sin esperar a que terminaran de hablar entre sí, Lis empezó a darles instrucciones.

—Almirante, ahora necesito que reúnan a todas sus naves y luego se dirijan a las coordenadas que a continuación le estamos transmitiendo. Ahí nos reuniremos con ustedes y aguardemos a que la puerta se abra.

—De acuerdo, emperatriz, haremos lo que nos pide.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio, Karmatrón estaba esperando a que alguien a bordo de la nave Tao le informara sobre lo que iban a suceder. Cuando vio como las naves imperiales abrían fuego sobre el planeta empezó a preocuparse, así que se llevó un dedo índice a la frente y encendió su comunicador.

—Atención, YZ-1, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Emperador, la emperatriz ha convencido a los terrícolas de huir con nosotros. Desgraciadamente la nave insignia de la flota terrestre tiene severos daños y no puede alejarse del planeta.

—¿En serio? Déjame hablar con mi esposa, por favor.

Se hizo el silencio por algunos segundos al termino de los cuales Lis-ek habló.

—¿Zacek?

—Lis, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Las naves enemigas están disparando sobre el planeta y, por lo que puedo ver, no les tomará mucho tiempo atravesar la corteza. Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente, ¿qué pasó con los terrícolas?

—Zacek, algo grave ha pasado Una de las naves terrestres, creo que la más grande, sufrió varias averías a causa de la batalla y no puede ir muy rápido. Vamos a necesitar que crees un canal hiperespacial para volver a la dimensión de Saulo. Ya avisamos de esto a la nave endoriana que se rindió para que no siga también.

—Ya entiendo, huiremos todos juntos hacia la otra dimensión para escapar de la explosión. Que buena idea, Lis. ¿Los terrícolas aceptaron esta idea?

—Sí, aunque se vieron presionados por la situación.

—Deja todo en mis manos, Lis —le aseguró Karmatrón—. Ahora mismo crearé la puerta dimensional. Sólo espero que todas las naves puedan cruzar a tiempo.

—Date prisa, Zacek, la vida de mucha gente depende de ti ahora. Por cierto, no vayas a abrir la puerta frente a la flota de la Alianza ya que podrían pensar que se trata de un ataque. Haznos aparecer a algunos kilómetros del planeta Adur, ya luego nos reuniremos con la flota.

Una vez que la comunicación se cortó, Karmatrón comenzó a concentrar toda su energía. La batalla con Osiris había consumido gran parte de sus fuerzas, pero sentía que aún tenía las energías suficientes para crear un canal hiperespacial. Al cabo de unos segundos, un rayo luminoso brotó de su frente e hizo aparecer un orificio dimensional; ahora sólo era cuestión de imprimarle más energía para hacerlo crecer de tamaño.

_Megaroad-01 (Puente de mando)_

De acuerdo con el último informe de Vanessa, el planeta Génesis iba a estallar en menos de dos minutos. Las descargas de antimateria casi habían conseguido llegar hasta el núcleo de hierro fundido y por consiguiente, se había formado enormes fisuras en la corteza del planeta. Los enormes océanos estaban hirviendo, grandes terremotos destrozaban los continentes y todos los bosques ardían en llamas.

01:57, 01:56, 01:55, 01:54.

Después de recibir la orden correspondiente de la almirante Ichijo y oír algunas rápidas explicaciones, los cruceros que servían de escolta al _Megaroad-01_ empezaron a moverse hacia un punto de encuentro con la nave Tao. Algunos de los Thuderbolts recibieron nuevas ordenes y en vez de regresar a sus bases correspondientes, comenzaron a escoltar a los enormes cruceros; entre todos estos se encontraban el escuadrón _ Wolf_ y el _Times_.

Claudia podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por minuto. El _Megaroad-01_ estaba moviéndose muy despacio y el tiempo se iba terminando poco a poco. El último informe de Kim indicaba que los motores estaban funcionando a su máxima capacidad, pero aún así la nave avanzaba muy lentamente.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Misa—. No creo que vayamos a lograrlo.

—¡Miren eso! —señaló Hikaru, apuntando con su dedo al frente—. ¡Ese robot gigante con apariencia de samurai está haciendo algo! ¿Creen que se trate de la puerta dimensional?

—Es posible que sea eso —conjeturó Misa—. ¿Cómo se encuentran las personas a bordo?

—Todos se hallan en los refugios, almirante —respondió Shammy sin apartar la vista de su pantalla. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba a punto de desmayarse—. Los oficiales se encuentran en sus puestos e informan que todos se encuentran listos.

Entonces, de repente, la imagen de Saulo apareció nuevamente en unos de los monitores superiores del puente. Emily se volvió por encima del hombro para mirar a Misa.

—Almirante Ichijo —dijo Saulo—. Queremos que nos siga a través de la puerta. No importa lo que pase, no se detenga por nada.

—Eso hacemos, pero la nave no puede ir más rápido.

—Destrucción del planeta en cincuenta segundos —anunció Kim a punto de sufrir un infarto imaginario.

Hiroshi aumentó ligeramente la velocidad de su VF-4 y pasó por delante de algunos pilotos más lentos. No acaba de creer que estuviera a punto de viajar a través de lo que sus superiores llamaban "una especie de agujero negro". Echó una breve mirada por uno de sus costados y observó como los rayos color esmeralda de los Devastadores imperiales continuaban golpeando al planeta Génesis.

—No es posible que esto esté pasando —se dijo, y enseguida se santiguó.

00:47, 00:46, 00:45, 00:44.

La nave Tao fue la primera en atravesar el canal dimensional, seguida de cerca por tres cruceros terrícolas y decenas de _Lightnings_ que iban a toda velocidad. Karmatrón, por su parte, había decidido esperar hasta que todos pasaran por la puerta antes de cruzar él mismo. Únicamente quedaban treinta segundos y el _Megaroad-01_ aún se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Vamos, adelante —murmuró—. No se detengan por nada.

_Sistemas Estelar Adur._

Del otro lado de la puerta, la nave _ Tao_ y sus tripulantes esperaban pacientemente a que las naves terrícolas acabaran de pasar el portal. Rápidamente, los enormes cruceros y _Lightnings_ empezaron a llenar el espacio cercano. Como los segundos transcurrían y ni el _Megaroad-01_ ni Karmatrón aparecían, Lis empezó a temer que algo malo estuviera pasando.

00:29, 00:28, 00:27.

Completamente desesperado, Saulo golpeó la consola de mando con los dos puños, atrayendo sin querer la mirada inexpresiva del androide YZ-1.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Así nunca lo lograremos!

—VL-2, ¿cuántas naves faltan de cruzar el portal? —preguntó Uller.

El diminuto androide se acercó al hombre de hielo.

—Quedan cuatro naves, gobernador Uller, además de algunos cazas.

Lis no podía soportarlo más. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al hangar de la nave.

—Iré a ayudar a Zacek —anunció.

—¡Espera, Lis, detente! —exclamó Uller, tomándola del brazo.

La emperatriz se volvió por encima del hombro. Su rostro reflejaba claramente la enorme angustia que sentía en aquel momento.

—¿Qué no entiendes que Zacek se encuentra en peligro?

—Ya lo sé, Lis, pero ¿cómo podrías ayudarlo? Seguramente debe estar esperando a que el _Megaroad-01_ pase por el canal hiperespacial. Debemos confiar en que él lo lograra.

—Él tiene razón, Lis —concordó Areth—. Aún quedan algunos segundos.

La emperatriz zuyua dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la pantalla principal. Dos cruceros más, incluyendo la _Juris-Alfa_ y varios _Lightnings_ aparecieron por el orificio dimensional. Sin embargo aún no había señales del _Megaroad-01_, ni de Karmatrón. _"Apresúrate, Zacek, por favor"_, pensó.

00:19, 00:18, 00:17, 00:16.

Karmatrón miró el planeta Génesis por tercera ocasión y está vez observó como varias columnas de fuego y lava se alzaban desde la superficie. Luego giró el rostro hacia el _Megaroad-01_ y comprobó que apenas había empezado a penetrar el portal dimensional. No iba a lograr pasar a tiempo, al igual que los _Lightnings_ que lo escoltaban.

—No vamos a lograrlo —murmuró él.

00:10, 00:09, 00:08, 00:07.

_Devastador Estelar Hécate._

Uno de los técnicos del puente modificó digitalmente la imagen del monitor principal y la amplió, concentrándola en Karmatrón y el _Megaroad-01_. Kali se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos repentinamente ensombrecidos.

—Esos malditos están escapándose por una puerta dimensional —masculló.

—De manera que así es como consiguen seguirnos a pesar de que Zocrag eliminó la pulsación de ondas trans warp —observó Liria—. Nuestro espía en la Alianza mencionó algo sobre los Guerreros Kundalini y sus extrañas habilidades para crear puertas dimensionales, pero admito que jamás imagine que alguien pudiera hacer algo como eso.

—Tal vez eso sea cierto —sonrió Kali con maliciosa alegría—. Pero en está ocasión no va a servirles de nada. El planeta explotara en unos cuantos nanocliks y ese será el fin del estúpido de Karmatrón.

Quedaban unos cuantos segundos antes de que el planeta estallara. Karmatrón miró nuevamente al _Megaroad-01_ y comprobó que aún no había cruzado ni la mitad de la nave. A sabiendas de que todos morirían sí la explosión llegaba a alcanzarlos, decidió recurrir a una medida desperada. Se colocó justo entre la nave y el planeta y extendió los brazos para formar un campo de energía aúrica alrededor de la _Megaroad-01_.

—Esto debe darnos un poco de tiempo —se dijo—. Sólo espero que sea suficiente.

00:04, 00:03, 00:02, 00:01, 00:00.

En tanto, el _Megaroad-01_ seguía avanzando mientras sus ocupantes en el puente de mando contemplaban el nuevo universo que se abría ante ellos. De pronto, varias columnas de fuego emergieron de Génesis con violencia y enseguida el planeta explotó en miles de partículas. Misa y Claudia se miraron entre sí. De acuerdo con los reportes de Vanessa, el planeta acababa de explotar y ellos aún estaban vivos; a lo mucho sólo estaban experimentando un temblor que hacía que la nave se cimbrara.

—¿Qué es lo qué sucede?

—¡Almirante, mire el monitor número tres! —le instó Vanessa con un grito.

La almirante llevó sus ojos hacia la pantalla y observó con asombro la forma en que Karmatrón trataba de contener la turbulencia creada por la explosión de Génesis. Era algo increíble. Ahora no le quedaban dudas acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de los alienígenas y se juró a sí misma que sí lograban salir con vida, iba a pedirles perdón por desconfiar de ellos.

—Claudia, necesito que desvíes toda la energía auxiliar a los motores.

—Eso hago, almirante, pero los motores se están sobrecalentando por el esfuerzo.

— El compresor siete está fallando —informó Emily.

Karmatrón extendió sus manos hacia delante para imprimirle mayor fuerza a su escudo aúrico. La fuerza de la explosión y la onda de choque eran tan poderosas que el Guerrero Kundalini supo enseguida que no podría contenerlas por más de unos cuantos segundos. Aunando sus últimas fuerzas, miró por encima del hombro y vio con agrado que ya faltaba muy poco para que la nave terminara de cruzar. _"Vamos"_, pensó. _"Dense prisa"_.

A medida que la enorme astronave avanzaba dentro del portal dimensional, Karmatrón iba retrocediendo para asegurarse de que él también pudiera escapar a tiempo. La presión a la que estaba sometido era increíble y su energía iba disminuyendo rápidamente. Finalmente, la _Megaroad-01_ consiguió introducirse por completo junto con los últimos Thuderbolts que quedaban. Al ver esto, Karmatrón se dio la media vuelta y se lanzó como flecha por la abertura dimensional, que ya había empezado a cerrarse tras el último Thuderbolt. Faltando unos segundos para que la explosión lo alcanzará, el Kundalini pasó por el portal con algunos centímetros de margen.

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

Usando sus habilidades psíquicas y astrales, Zaboot dejó que Kaiou-sama lo guiará mentalmente hasta el sitio en donde se encontraba el planeta Namek. Entonces, se concentró en su interior y usando algo de su energía pránica, hizo aparecer un orificio dimensional justo frente a él. Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo fruncieron la frente con sorpresa al ver aquello.

—¿Qué-qué es eso? —inquirió Kurinrin.

—Es un portal dimensional, guapo —le explicó Casiopea—. Sí lo atravesamos, te aseguro que apareceremos en el planeta de Dende en una fracción de segundo. Así fue como logramos llegar hasta este universo.

—Conque así es como lo logran —masculló Kurinrin, examinando el portal con detenimiento.

—Vamos a usar las esferas del dragón —murmuró Eclipse frotándose las manos—. Ahora sí ya la hice. No fue tan mala idea quedarme un poco más de tiempo con estos de la Alianza Estelar.

"Sí llego a usar esas esferas del dragón, ya no tendré que convertirme en cerdo —pensó Ryoga con una sonrisa—. Akane, finalmente podríamos estar juntos".

Después de asegurarse que el portal fuera estable, Zaboot se puso de pie y luego, como sí fuera un guía de turistas, extendió una mano para explicarles a los Guerreros Zeta la manera en que viajarían.

—El portal nos transportara hasta el planeta que me señaló Kaiou-sama. Una vez ahí, tendré que comunicarme con Shilbalam para crear otro portal que pueda llevarnos de regreso a la dimensión de donde vinimos.

—Entiendo —asintió Piccolo—. Ese caso, vayamos todos de una vez.

Gohan y Trunks se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza. Acto seguido, los dos desplegaron sus auras y volaron por el portal. De manera casi simultáneamente, Casiopea, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Dende y Eclipse se recubrieron con la energía de sus respectivas auras y se introdujeron en el orificio dimensional.

—¡Argh! —exclamó Poppu—. Como odio que siempre nos dejen atrás.

—Ya muévete, Poppu —le dijo Leona.

Mientras que Dai, Sailor Saturn, Leona y Astroboy pasaban por el portal, Piccolo se volvió por encima del hombro y miró a Vejita. El saiya-jin estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando con absoluta indiferencia como todos los demás se dirigían al planeta Namek.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Vejita? —le preguntó—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—Sólo los acompañaré porque quiero que Kakaroto y yo ajustaremos las cuentas una vez que todo esto acabé. Además, tengo curiosidad de ver que tan fuerte ese sujeto llamado N´astarith.

Piccolo frunció una tenue sonrisa.

—Ya me imaginaba que dirías algo así —replicó, y a continuación desplegó su aura para introducirse por la puerta dimensional. A los pocos segundos, Vejita lo siguió.

Antes de pasar por la puerta, Seiya miró a sus amigos y sonrió.

—No sé ustedes, amigos, pero yo ya me estoy cansando de atravesar puertas dimensionales.

—Vamos, Seiya, no te quejes —le reprendió Shiryu medio en serio, medio en broma.

Una vez que los Santos de bronce, Hyunkel y Ryoga desparecieron dentro de la puerta, Kurinrin dirigió la vista hacia No. 18. La androide estaba parada en su sitio y a juzgar por su mirada, aún no decidía que hacerr.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros, No. 18? —le preguntó él, esperanzado.

—¿Qué dices? —respondió la androide como saliendo de un trance—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus asuntos. Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí.

—No. 18, espera.

18 se quedó mirando fijamente a Kurinrin, pero no respondió nada.

—La Tierra se encuentra en graves problemas, mayores incluso que los que enfrentamos cuando luchamos contra Cell —Kurinrin hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza con resignación—. Odio decir esto, pero ni Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han y yo podremos hacer mucho. Pero tú sí podrías ayudarnos, 18, por favor.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, pero sólo porque tal vez tengas razón en eso de que la Tierra está en peligro. Pero no por eso quiero que pienses que podemos ser amigos.

Tal vez Kurinrin no era el mejor orador del mundo, pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Sí la Tierra era destruida o invadida, de nada importaba donde estuviera ella, jamás podría aspirar a llevar una vida normal. Tras un momento de silencio, No. 18 asintió.

Kurinrin no pudo disimular una enorme sonrisa de alegría.

_Continuará... ._


	81. GOKUH VUELVE A LA VIDA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXX**

**SON GOKUH VUELVE A LA VIDA; EL DESEO DE PORUNGA**

_Shinden (Templo de Kami-sama)_

No.18 estaba desconcertada. No tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué había aceptado la propuesta de Kurinrin para acompañarlos en aquella aventura. Después de todo, sí lograban revivir a Gokuh y todos los Guerreros Zeta unían sus fuerzas para luchar, era seguro que no necesitarían de ella. No obstante, había algo en su interior que la hacía sentirse obligada a velar por la seguridad de Kurinrin; quizás era el hecho de que éste le había salvado la vida durante el Cell Game o tal vez, y no quería admitirlo, había empezado a sentir algo de simpatía por aquel calvo. Fuera como fuera, ahora estaba a punto de viajar hacia el planeta Namek.

Todavía algo insegura, la androide se acercó al enorme agujero luminoso creado por Zaboot y extendió una mano para tocarlo. Se sentía helado. Tras un momento, retiró su mano del portal y comenzó a mirarla minuciosamente por ambos lados. Parecía como sí estuviera comprobando que aún tenía dedos.

—Descuida, el portal no hace ningún daño —le dijo Zaboot, que parecía adivinar todos sus pensamientos—. Sólo tienes que caminar a través de él y llegarás al planeta Namek sin problema.

—Vamos, 18, no creo que le tengas miedo a eso —bromeó Kurinrin.

—Deja de decir tonterías, muchacho feo —murmuró 18 fríamente, mirándolo de reojo—. Sólo quería saber cómo se veía de cerca, eso es todo.

Antes de que Kurinrin pudiera volver a decir algo, la androide tomó impulso y se arrojó dentro del agujero, desapareciendo con un trallazo de luz. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Zabbot se cruzó de brazos, llevó el rostro hacia el Guerrero Zeta y sonrió de buena gana.

—Que simpática es tu novia.

—¿Mi-mi novia? —tartamudeó Kurinrin, ruborizándose levemente—. Eh, bueno, la verdad es que 18 no es mi novia y sinceramente no creo que quiera serlo nunca.

—¿Dieciocho? —Zaboot arqueó una ceja, extrañado—. ¿Por qué la llamas así?

—Es que ese es su nombre, 18.

—¿De verdad? Que nombre tan raro para una chica, más bien parece un apodo.

—Bueno, es que ella también es una androide —repuso Kuririn, acariciándose la nuca—. Hasta hace poco era nuestra enemiga, pero ahora parece que está de nuestro lado.

—Creí que su enemigo era Cell, ¿es que acaso 18 era amiga de ese tipo?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, pero es que es algo un poco largo de explicar.

Zaboot exhaló un suspiro.

—En fin, creo que después tendrás que explicarme todo con más cuidado.

—Claro, no hay problema... —repuso Kurinrin, y después hizo una pausa al ver que no podía recordar su nombre.

—Zaboot —dijo él.

—Disculpa, es que aún no me aprendo todos sus nombres.

—No hay cuidado, Kurinrin —repuso el Kundalini y enseguida empezó a caminar hacia el portal. Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de introducirse por él, se volvió hacia el Guerrero Zeta y con un ademán lo invitó a que lo siguiera—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Oh, oh, sí, claro, vamos.

—Buena suerte a todos y cuiden al Kami-sama —gritó Mr. Popo mientras Zabbot y Kurinrin eran engullidos dentro del portal dimensional.

_Astronave Churubusco (Cuarteles del gobierno de Lerasi)_

Andrea Zeiva estaba delante de una ventana que iba del suelo al techo, contemplando algunas de las naves de guerra que integraban la flota aliada. La reina de Lerasi había vuelto a sus aposentos luego de estar discutiendo con el resto de los miembros del Consejo Aliado. El debate sobre el caso de Jesús Ferrer había sido más complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio y ciertamente le preocupaba que los concejales se estuvieran dejando llevar más por venganza que por justicia.

De repente las puertas de acceso se abrieron y Mariana entró a la habitación. Aún llevaba puesto el vestido ceremonial con que el que había recibido a Saori Kido y a sus santos. Andrea volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y sonrió al ver a su primogénita.

—Tu padre hubiera estado feliz de verte vestida así.

—Si, supongo que papá hubiera preferido que fuera una princesa recatada y tímida en lugar de una piloto de combate —Empezó a dar grandes pasos como sí estuviera danzando y después de un momento, se sentó en la cama de su madre y añadió—: Pero, aunque no lo creas, a veces yo misma quisiera que las cosas fueran así. Me gustaría poder pensar en bailes, en vestidos o en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con la guerra.

Andrea se acercó a ella y le puso una manos en el hombro.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Mariana?

—¿Qué me ocurre, mamá? Sucede que estoy cansada de ver tanto dolor a mí alrededor. Hace tres ciclos solares me dijeron que iban a enviar un nuevo grupo de pilotos que venían de Vretan para que los entrenara —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Acabo de ir a verlos y ¿sabes qué descubrí? Que son sólo adolescentes. ¿Cómo creen que voy a ponerlos a luchar? Ellos deberían estar estudiando o jugando en la playa, no luchando en una guerra espacial.

—Sí, muchos quieren enrolarse después de lo que los Abbadonitas les han hecho a sus respectivos planetas —explicó Andrea—. El odio es como un círculo y una vez que éste te atrapa, es muy difícil salir de él.

Mariana bajó la mirada.

—A veces creo que esto no terminara nunca.

—No digas eso, mi amor —repuso Andrea, sentándose junto a ella—. Ningún imperio que se yergue sobre el sufrimiento de millones, puede existir para siempre. Abbadón será derrotado algún día, igual que ha ocurrido con otros imperios en otros lugares y en otras épocas.

—Quisiera poder creer eso —suspiró Mariana—. Pero... .

—¿Por qué no miras a mi hermano y a Jesús Ferrer? Ambos formaron imperios poderosos y hoy en día ya no queda nada de ellos. Los dos creyeron que podrían desterrar las guerras y los conflictos uniendo a todos los sistemas por la fuerza, pero pronto ese mal se volvió en contra de ellos y destruyó lo que más querían. Jesús Ferrer perdió a su familia y su mundo, y mi hermano se ha convertido en un vasallo más de N´astarith.

La princesa alzó el rostro y miró a su madre.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué sucederá con Jesús Ferrer? ¿Lo van a declarar culpable?

—No puedo hablar de eso, pero te diré que la decisión ya ha sido tomada. Solamente están esperando a que llegué Saulo para darla a conocer. Sinceramente, debo admitir que me equivoqué en muchas cosas con respecto a Jesús. Quizá no era tan mala persona como alguna vez creímos.

Mariana apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

—Aún no hay noticias de Casiopea, Seiya y los demás. Espero que todos se encuentren bien y que no hayan tenido dificultades.

—Yo también, hija —murmuró la reina—. Yo también.

_New York (Estados Unidos de Norteamérica)_

El vistoso edificio se elevaba sobre el río Hudson. El sol de la madrugada iluminaba sus ventanas y llenaba de luz sus lujosos pisos mientras miles de empleados comenzaba a trabajar en sus respectivas labores.

En la sala más espaciosa de la última planta del edificio, una serie de hombres y mujeres, todos anónimos y famosos por sus misiones en favor del gobierno norteamericano, estaban sentados en una mesa de conferencias. Se trataba de los Hombres de Oscuro.

Se hallaba entre ellos el agente K, tranquilo y visiblemente indiferente ante el tenso ambiente de la sala. Su asistente, el agente J, se hallaba sentado justo atrás de él. J era más joven y muchísimo menos frío que K.

Z, el líder de los hombres de oscuro, se dirigió al grupo.

—El consejo de los Hombres de Oscuro entra en sesión. Damas y caballeros, he recibido instrucciones del vicepresidente Jush para enviar a nuestros mejores agentes en una misión sumamente importante. Para tal labor, se ha decidido asignarles nuestro crucero experimental Trans-Warp denominado como LSD.

—¿De qué se trata, Z? —preguntó K con absoluta calma.

—Necesito que se reúnan con el general MacDaguett en la nave comando de la Alianza Estelar. Dentro de un par de días, la armada de Estados Unidos, el Reino Unido y otros países van a efectuar un ataque conjunto contra la flota de la Alianza y necesitamos que alguien se encargué de realizar labores de contrainteligencia.

—Creí que MacDaguett ya se estaba encargando de eso.

—Y lo está haciendo —afirmó Z—. Es sólo que el vicepresidente quiere que nuestros mejores hombres se encarguen de ver que todo salga bien. El espía de Abbadón en la Alianza se va encargar de dividir la flota enemiga para que nuestras fuerzas no tengan ningún problema en destruir la nave comando. Queremos que ustedes supervisen que todo salga al píe de la letra.

—En ese caso, el agente J y yo haremos todo lo que esté de nuestra parte para asegurarnos que la misión sea un éxito. Imagino que durante el ataque querrán que eliminemos a algún dirigente político importante, ¿o no?

—No te preocupes por eso, K, el espía de Abbadón se va a encargar de acabar con un rey llamado Lazar y otros dirigentes —contestó Z—. Ustedes sólo ocúpense de apoyar a los agentes que el emperador de Abbadón va a enviar para recuperar unas gemas que le robaron.

K asintió con calma.

—Confía en nosotros.

Tras suspenderse la reunión, se marcharon todos menos K y J. Éste se acercó a la mesa y recogió una carpeta oscura donde se encontraban todos los datos necesarios para su misión.

J se dirigió a K y le preguntó inquieto:

—Cielos, K, una nave nueva, ¿me pregunto sí está vez podría conducirla?

K lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Olvídalo, júnior, ahora menos que nunca.

_Planeta Namek._

Uno a uno, todos fueron saliendo del portal dimensional en un enorme valle. Había algunos árboles en los alrededores además de varios montículos, pero no había señales de gente por ninguna parte. Gohan sonrió. El panorama era muy parecido al del antiguo planeta Namek que había conocido años atrás junto a Vejita, Kurinrin y Piccolo. De no ser porque sabía que el planeta original había sido destruido muchos años atrás, el chico casi podía jurar que estaba pisando el Namek original.

—Así que este es el planeta de Dende —susurró Trunks—. Veo que el cielo es de color verde.

—La atmósfera de este mundo es muy similar a la de la Tierra —comentó Astroboy.

Aquel paisaje hizo que Casiopea recordara brevemente su planeta natal. Aunque no era una copia exacta, los vastos valles llenos de árboles se parecían mucho a los jardines reales donde había crecido. Por un momento, la princesa francusiana se olvidó de todo y regresó mentalmente al sitio donde había sido tan feliz. No pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, dado que las voces de los demás se encargaron de hacerla volver a la realidad.

—¿Este es tu planeta, Dende? —preguntó Dai mirando el cielo.

—Sí, este es el planeta Namek —dijo el pequeño Kami-Sama con emoción—. Y miren, allá a lo lejos se encuentra mi aldea —Salió corriendo a toda velocidad dando gritos a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Gran Patriarca! ¡Gran Patriarca! ¡Soy yo, Dende!

—Vaya, se nota que extrañaba mucho su hogar —murmuró Poppu.

La aldea a la que se refería Dende estaba formada por una serie de pequeños domos de color blanco que estaban repartidos al lado de una enorme extensión de parcelas. Al ver aquello, Eclipse dedujo que los aldeanos se dedicaban a la agricultura y luego empezó a preguntarse que clase de comida estarían cultivando.

Extrañados con los gritos que estaban escuchando, varios namek empezaron a salir de sus casas para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Dende, algunos de los aldeanos comenzaron a darle la bienvenida con expresiones de alegría. Finalmente, un nameksiano de edad avanzada y cuerpo robusto que caminaba apoyándose en un bastón se abrió paso entre sus congéneres para recibir al pequeño Kami-sama.

—¡Dende! —exclamó el anciano con un rostro rebosante de alegría—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas a convertirte en el nuevo dios de la Tierra.

—Gran Patriarca —repuso Dende inclinando levemente la cabeza—. Que bueno que está bien, me alegra volver a verlo.

Las palabras "nuevo dios de la Tierra" no pasaron inadvertidas para Casiopea, Dai, Ryoga y los demás. Inmediatamente Seiya y sus amigos empezaron a intercambiar miradas y a preguntarse el porqué Dende no les había dicho que en realidad era una deidad.

—¿Escucharon eso? —inquirió Seiya a los otros Santos—. Dende es un dios.

—Jamás se me ocurrió eso —reconoció Shun.

—¿Dende es el dios de la Tierra? —preguntó Poppu sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

—Anda la osa, jamás creí que estuviéramos codeándonos con los dioses —murmuró Eclipse algo emocionado con la idea—. Primero conocemos a Atena y ahora a Dende, esto va a darle un verdadero impulso a mi carrera. Me codeo con los dioses.

—¿De verdad no sabían que Dende era el dios de la Tierra? —le preguntó Yamcha a Casiopea—. Creí que ya se los había dicho cuando estábamos en el Templo Sagrado.

—Bueno, guapo, él no nos comentó nada al respecto. Un momento, sí él es un dios, ¿cómo es que no evitó que los Khans nos derrotaran?

—Eso ocurrió porque los poderes de los Khans son superiores a los de Dende —explicó Kurinrin—. El que sea el Kami-sama de la Tierra, no quiere decir que tiene que ser el más poderoso.

—¿Qué clase de dios es ese? —refunfuñó Eclipse—. Oigan, no se enfaden, pero hasta yo podría patearle el trasero.

—Este sitio es bastante tranquilo y reconfortante—comentó Leona mientras veía todo a su alrededor con curiosidad—. Me preguntó que tan grande será este lugar, planeta o como quiera que lo llamen.

Ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, Dende empezó a saludar a todos los aldeanos con gusto. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día en que había abandonado su hogar para convertirse en el nuevo Kami-Sama de la Tierra, pero aun así, sentía como sí ya hubieran transcurrido varios años.

—Que bueno es volver a verlos a todos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Dende?

Aquella pregunta lo hizo recordar el motivo de su visita.

—Gran Patriarca, quiero pedirle un gran favor, ¿no podríamos reunir las esferas del dragón? Se trata de un asunto muy delicado y pase lo que pase, necesitamos del poder de las esferas del dragón. Es por eso que todos vinimos desde la Tierra.

—¿Vinieron desde la Tierra? —inquirió el Gran Patriarca, extrañado. Entonces, de repente, los namek se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Piccolo, Gohan, Kurinrin y los demás visitantes que estaban llegando a la aldea—. Vaya, pero sí trajiste a muchos amigos, Dende.

—Hola, amigos, ¿cómo han estado? —los saludó Gohan, que venía acompañado por Trunks, Sailor Saturn y Ryoga—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez en la Tierra. Me da mucho gusto verlos otra vez.

—Hola, Gohan, veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos —murmuró el Gran Patriarca, devolviendo el saludo—. Vaya, pero sí también vinieron Yamcha, Piccolo y Kurinrin. ¿Y quiénes son los demás? Me parece que no los conozco a todos.

Hotaru, por su parte, observó primero al Gran Patriarca y luego a algunos de los demás namek que ya habían empezado a rodearlos. Todos eran bastante parecidos a Piccolo y a Dende, y a juzgar por sus sonrisas y gestos cordiales, la Outer Senshi pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de gente amistosa.

—Gran Patriarca, unos guerreros muy poderosos atacaron el Templo de Kami-sama y durante la batalla estas personas llegaron a ayudarnos —le explicó Dende, refiriéndose a todo lo ocurrido en la Tierra—. Parece que los sujetos que nos atacaron sirven a un emperador cuyo único deseo es apoderarse del universo.

—Así es y por está razón fue que viajamos hasta aquí para buscar las esferas del dragón —dijo Gohan—. Queremos revivir a mi papá para que nos ayude a luchar.

El Gran Patriarca sujetó su bastón con ambas por detrás de sí mismo y luego dirigió la vista hacia Trunks, Sailor Saturn y Ryoga para observarlos. Enseguida, la pequeña Outer Sensi dio un paso al frente, bajó levemente la cabeza y dijo:

—Por favor, señor, ayúdenos a revivir al padre de Gohan.

El anciano namek guardó silencio. Dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia un grupo de aldeanos que sonreían maliciosamente como sí fuera una partida de niños que estaban ocultando algo. Entonces, de pronto, algunos de ellos alzaron en lo alto unas enormes esferas que parecían estar hechas de cristal. Eran siete en total; cada una con un número diferente de estrellas rojas en su centro. Había una esfera con una estrella, otra con dos, y así sucesivamente hasta la última que poseía siete.

El Gran Patriarca miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió pícaramente.

—No quería decirte nada, Dende, pero Kaiou-sama ya nos había explicado todo el asunto y nos tomamos la molestia de reunir las esferas por ustedes.

Aquello parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Lleno de alegría, Dende dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora sólo era cuestión de pedir el deseo para que Gokuh regresara a la vida.

—Vaya, no tenía idea de que Kaiou-sama hubiera hablado con el Gran Patriarca para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Eso nos facilitara las cosas —murmuró Piccolo.

—Parece que la suerte empieza a estar de nuestro lado —señaló Casiopea.

Mientras los namek colocaban las esferas del dragón en el suelo, Vejita, que se mantenía a distancia de todos, estaba observando sin perder detalle. Cuando vio las esferas empezó a recordar la vez en que había querido reunirlas para poder poseer la vida eterna. Por aquel tiempo, lo único que deseaba era derrotar al tirano de Freezer y luego ocupar su lugar para así gobernar el universo. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo fue reemplazando la idea de la vida eterna por la de convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso de todos.

—Tengo que admitir que no creí que fueran tan grandes —comentó Eclipse con la vista fija en la esfera de una estrella—. ¿Y ahora qué? Las frotamos y pedimos un deseo o simplemente las quebramos.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, nada de eso —repuso Dende, negando con la cabeza—. Sólo debemos esperar a que aparezca Porunga y luego él se encargará de cumplir nuestros deseos.

—¿Porunga? —repitió Dai confundido—. ¿Y ése quién es?

—Es el dragón de las esferas —le informó Gohan—. Él aparecerá cuando el cielo se oscurezca y luego escuchará nuestros deseos.

Dai se rascó la mejilla sin comprender nada de lo que había oído.

—Creo que no entiendo lo que dices.

—Ahora lo verán —dijo el Gran Patriarca.

En ese preciso instante, las esferas del dragón comenzaron a emitir un intenso resplandor y luego, en cuestión de segundos, el cielo se oscureció como sí fuera de noche. Seiya, Shun y Shiryu alzaron la mirada sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—De repente anocheció —observó Hyunkel.

—Lo mismo sucedió en la Tierra cuando apareció ese enorme dragón —recordó No. 18.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando una larga estela de luz resplandeciente emergió de las esferas del dragón y empezó a elevarse en el cielo. Finalmente, la luz develó la figura de una extraña criatura de apariencia reptilesca. Tenía un par de antenas que le salían de la frente y que eran idénticas a las que poseían los namek. Una aleta de tamaño mediano le recorría la espalda y continuaba por toda su cola, la cual bajaba hasta las esferas del dragón. Tenía unos largos y musculosos brazos que terminaban en unas enormes garras. Parecía el resultado del cruce genético entre un genio de las mil y una noches y un dragón.

—Vamos, digan sus deseos —dijo Porunga con voz imperiosa—. No importa cual sea, sólo les cumpliré tres deseos.

—¿Ese es Porunga? —inquirió Casiopea, aunque ya sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

—Es gigantesco —musitó Seiya con los ojos bien abiertos—. Jamás creí ver algo así.

A excepción de los namek, que parecían estar acostumbrados a la presencia de aquella criatura, todos alzaron sus miradas hacia Porunga con gran expectación. En ese momento, Sailor Saturn comparó su situación con la escena en la que Aladino se encontraba frente a frente con el imponente genio de la lámpara maravillosa.

—Anda la osa —masculló Eclipse lentamente—. Una iguana gigante... .

—Es más grande que Shen Long —reconoció Yamcha lentamente.

—Por lo menos tiene tres veces su tamaño.

—Dende, dile cuales son tus deseos —dijo el Gran Patriarca de repente—. Recuerda que debes usar el idioma nameku para pedirlos. Espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

El chico frunció una ligera sonrisa y luego bajó la mirada. De repente, empezó a recitar unas extrañas palabras que resultaron ser totalmente incomprensibles para todos los presentes, a excepción de los de raza nameku.

—Nacarapto Poporunga Pupiripo Parcato Nacarato Poporunga —hizo una pausa y mirando a Porunga, añadió—: Porunga, queremos que revivas a un guerrero de nombre Son Gokuh.

La enorme criatura asintió con la cabeza, mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba.

—De acuerdo, es un deseo muy fácil de conceder —contestó, y sus enormes ojos rojos se iluminaron con un destello.

_El Más Allá._

Por medio de Kaiou-sama, Gokuh había podido ver todo lo que estaba aconteciendo desde el instante en que Gohan, Piccolo y los otros habían puesto un pie en el planeta Namek. En el momento en que los ojos de Porunga dejaron de brillar, la aureola que Gokuh tenía sobre su cabeza desapareció por completo. Finalmente había regresado a la vida una vez más.

—Ah, mi aureola ha desparecido —dijo Gokuh, alzando la mirada.

—Debes darte prisa, Gokuh —le aconsejó Kaiou-sama—. Recuerda que sí los Khans son más poderosos que Gohan, entonces quiere decir que tú aún no posees el nivel adecuado para luchar contra ellos. Debes entrenar más duro y volverte más fuerte.

—Así lo haré, Kaiou-sama —dijo Gokuh, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ya me voy y gracias por todo.

El Guerrero Zeta se llevó los dedos índice y cordial a la frente, y luego comenzó a concentrarse para ubicar las auras de sus amigos en el planeta Namek. Cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, desapareció de la vista de Kaiou-sama utilizando la técnica de teletransportación conocida como _ Shunkan Idou_.

—Ese muchacho —suspiró Kaiou-sama—. Se marchó antes de que pudiera contarle mi nuevo chiste. En fin, creo que tendré que buscar a alguien más para que lo oiga, que remedio.

_Planeta Namek._

Casiopea estaba mirando a Porunga en espera de que algo más pasara, cuando, de repente, percibió una presencia sumamente poderosa a sus espaladas. Antes de que pudiera tratar de identificar de quien se trataba, un hombre alto y de cabellera alborotada apareció en la aldea. Su aura, aunque poderosa, reflejaba una personalidad propia de un individuo de corazón puro.

—¡Papá! —gritó Gohan.

—Hola a todos —los saludo Gokuh mientras su hijo corría hacia él.

—¡¡Gokuh!! —exclamó Kurinrin con alegría.

Al igual que Gohan y Kurinrin, Yamcha también fue a reunirse con Gokuh para darle la bienvenida. Piccolo, por su parte, únicamente frunció una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al igual que Ten-Shin-Han. Vejita, en tanto, sólo dedicó una vaga mirada a su rival y comprobó que, al igual que en otros combates, éste había vuelto a incrementar sus poderes luego de la batalla con Cell.

—Que bueno tener con nosotros, Gokuh —dijo Kurinrin mientras Gokuh le acariciaba la cabeza a Gohan—. Ahora sí me siento más tranquilo. Sí peleas a nuestro lado, será más fácil derrotar a los Khans.

—Gracias, Kurinrin, espero poder serles de ayuda.

—Señor Gokuh, que bueno verlo de nuevo —dijo Dende.

_"¿Ese hombre es Gokuh?"_, pensó Casiopea. _"Tiene un poder más elevado que el que percibo en Vejita, Piccolo y los demás. Tan sólo se encuentra ligeramente por debajo del de Gohan. No puedo creerlo, estos sujetos a los que llaman saiya-jins son mucho más fuertes que todos los Caballeros Celestiales que he conocido. El poder de Seiya y los Santos Dorados también es muy intenso. Quizás sí nos volvemos más fuertes y peleamos todos juntos, podamos derrotar a los guerreros de N´astarith"_.

—¿Tú eres Casiopea, verdad? —la súbita pregunta de Gokuh hizo que la princesa del planeta Francus olvidara sus reflexiones—. Te agradezco que tú y tus amigos hayan tratado de ayudar a Gohan y a los demás.

Casiopea se ruborizó levemente.

—Bueno, guapo, la verdad es que no fuimos de mucha ayuda.

—Tal vez, pero de todas formas sí no fuera por su intervención, quizás hubieran matado a todos. Ahora lo que me interesa es saber quién es N´astarith.

—¿De manera que tú eres el famoso Gokuh? —preguntó Seiya de repente—. Vaya, esas esferas del dragón sí que funcionan. Debo admitir que por un momento pensé que sería imposible que alguien pudiera volver a la vida sin la intervención directa de un dios.

—Ah, tú debes ser Seiya, ¿no? —repuso Gokuh, señalando al Santo de Pegaso—. Tú y tus amigos pelearon muy duro en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama. También te doy las gracias por todo lo que hicieron.

El santo puso cara de desconcierto.

—¿Pero cómo es que sabes mi nombre y todo lo que sucedió en tu planeta?

—Fue gracias a Kaiou-sama, por medio de sus poderes pude ver todo lo que ocurría en la Tierra y gracias a eso sé que Shiryu venció a ese tipo llamado Belcer. Debo admitir que me impresionaron.

—No tenía idea de que nos estaban observando —murmuró Shiryu.

De repente Piccolo dio un par de pasos en dirección a Gokuh.

—Me imagino que si presenciaste todo lo que ocurrió en el templo sagrado, entonces sabes que tan poderosos son los Khans. ¿Crees que puedas ganarles, Gokuh?

—Bueno, tendré que entrenar nuevamente para aumentar mis poderes —replicó el Guerrero Zeta en tono reflexivo—. Y aún así no podré saberlo hasta que pelee con ellos. Lo que sí puedo decirte, Piccolo, es que tengo pensado superar los poderes del súper saiya-jin de la misma manera que lo hizo Gohan.

—¿Súper saiya-jin? —murmuró Casiopea, extrañada.

_"¿De qué estarán hablando ahora?"_, pensó Ryoga. _"No entiendo nada"_.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que volver a nuestra dimensión para informar sobre lo que sucedió aquí —dijo Zaboot, dirigiéndose a los Guerreros Zeta—. Creo que la pregunta obligada sería: ¿vendrán con nosotros a combatir a N´astarith?

Algunos de los Guerreros Zeta intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar. No era que tuvieran miedo a viajar a otra dimensión, pero sí les preocupaba un poco dejar a la Tierra desprotegida. Después de todo, ¿quién podía asegurarles que los Khan no atacarían mientras todos ellos estaban ausentes?

—Yo iré con ustedes —anunció Gokuh para sorpresa de sus amigos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste, Gokuh? —inquirió Kunrinrin.

—Papá —murmuró Gohan.

—Sí peleamos en la Tierra, mucha gente podría salir herida —explicó Gokuh—. Además, no creo que ese sujeto llamado N´astarith tenga intenciones de venir personalmente hasta nuestro universo. Lo mejor será derrotarlo en su propio universo.

_"Gokuh habla de vencer a N´astarith como si fuera algo muy sencillo"_, pensó Eclipse. _"Me pregunto sí de verdad será tan buen guerrero como todas las personas de aquí aseguran"_.

—Entiendo —convino Piccolo—. Me parece que tienes razón en eso.

—¿Entonces nos acompañarán? —preguntó Casiopea, emocionada con la idea.

—Reconozco que no soy tan fuerte como Gokuh —declaró Ten-Shin-Han en tono pensativo. De repente, volvió el rostro hacia Casiopea y añadió—: Pero no quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer ada. Ese no es mi estilo y por esa razón iré con ustedes.

Yamcha reaccionó con alegría al escuchar aquello.

—En ese caso cuenten conmigo también, amigos.

—Yo provengo de un futuro que se convirtió en un infierno por culpa de unos androides asesinos —dijo Trunks mientras No. 18 lo miraba—. No quisiera que nadie tuviera que pasar por una experiencia como esa. También los acompañaré.

Kurinrin meditó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Todos son unos inconscientes, pero que más da, yo también iré con ustedes.

—Unos insectos insignificantes como ustedes no podrán ayudar —La súbita declaración de Vejita hizo que todos volvieran la vista hacia éste—. No hace falta que vengan todos. Con Trunks, Kakaroto, Gohan y yo, es más que suficiente para hacernos cargo de ese tal N´astarith.

Seiya, que no sabía nada sobre los saiya-jins, se volvió hacia el padre de Trunks para interpelarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Necesitamos la ayuda de todos.

—Necio, no importa sí pelean de uno en uno o todos a la vez, el resultado siempre será el mismo. Ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder necesario para luchar contra esos sujetos. Solamente nosotros los saiya-jins podremos derrotarlos. Ustedes únicamente nos estorbarían.

—¿Ah sí? Pues que yo sepa, tú no hiciste nada para derrotar a los Khans.

Vejita giró su malhumorado rostro hacia el Santo de Pegaso y le lanzó una mirada cargada de hostilidad. Sentía unos enormes deseos de hacer picadillo a ese despreciable insolente, pero la oportuna intervención de Trunks lo hizo contenerse.

—Vamos, papá, no hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros. Lo que debemos hacer es buscar una manera de incrementar nuestros poderes. Esos guerreros resultaron ser mucho más poderosos que Cell, y eso representa un gran problema para nosotros.

—¿Qué dices, Trunks? —murmuró Vejita molesto—. Si entreno un poco más estoy seguro de que podré rebasar los poderes de Gohan —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia donde estaba Gokuh—. Espero que comprendas que una vez que hayamos derrotado a esos tipos, tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas, Kakaroto.

—Por supuesto —asintió Gokuh con una sonrisa desafiante—. Es algo que espero.

—Como se quieren esos dos —susurró Eclipse.

—Ese tipo se cree muy poderoso —comentó Seiya a Shun y Shiryu.

Dende era de la opinión de que la actitud de Vejita no contribuía en nada, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno para no provocar todavía más al príncipe saiya-jin. Cuando escuchó la imponente voz de Porunga sobre su cabeza, recordó que aún no habían terminado de usar el poder de las esferas del dragón.

—Les he cumplido su primer deseo, ahora quiero que me digan cuál es su segundo y con gusto se los cumpliré.

Al instante, Ryoga sonrió de oreja a oreja con alegría. Sí usaba la magia de las esferas del dragón era seguro que lograría deshacerse de la maldición de Jusenko, la cual lo obligaba convertirse en cerdo cada vez que el agua fría llegaba a tocarlo.

_"Ahora sí podré confesarle a Akane mis verdaderos sentimientos"_, pensó. "_Al fin podrá amarme como a un hombre, pero si dejo de ser P-chan, jamás volveré a estar en los brazos de Akane. ¿Qué tal que no consigo que ella me ame? Perdería para siempre mi única forma de estar a su lado"_.

_Armagedón (Salón del trono)_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo. Está vez, Bal, Sarah, Suzú, Talión, Bal, Odrare, Allus y Aicila fueron quienes aparecieron por el umbral. Eneri, Adnalo, Isótopo y Malabock ya se encontraban en el salón conversando entre sí. Al ver a los recién llegados, Cyntial se cruzó de brazos y frunció una sonrisa.

—Como que ya era hora de que llegaran —comentó mientras sus compañeros subían por el camino escalonado que conducía al trono—. Se tardaron bastante, hato de inútiles.

—Ah, veo que eres tú, Cyntial —repuso Talión, deteniéndose y mirando a su compañera con absoluta indiferencia—. Ahora entiendo porque percibí cierta presencia repugnante en la estación. Ah, y por cierto, a mí también me alegra volver a verte.

Cyntial fingió una sonrisa y dirigió una mirada de desprecio contra el Khan de las Llamas. Para nadie era un secreto que Cyntial se comportara de manera sumamente desdeñosa cuando estaba en presencia de N´astarith. Trataba de dar la imagen de ser una guerrera aguerrida y eficiente, pero en realidad siempre dependía de sus compañeras una vez en batalla.

—¡Ay! Cyntial, no calientes los ánimos —se quejó Adnalo y movió un poquito las caderas. Bal se la devoró brutalmente con la mirada—. Aquí todos somos amigos.

—Sí, amigos —murmuró Odrare sonriente.

Aicila estaba harta de las estupideces de sus compañeros. Lo único que le importaba era averiguar los motivos del emperador para reunirlos a todos en el salón del trono. ¿Acaso iba a organizarlos para ir en busca de las gemas faltantes o se trataba de algo más importante? Quizás iba a anunciarles que deseaba tener un nuevo líder para el grupo de los guerreros Khan. Fuera como fuera, en su mente ya había empezado a maquinar toda una serie de argumentos para demostrar que ella era la mejor calificada para el puesto.

Finalmente fue Isótopo quien expresó en voz alta sus dudas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, mi señor? ¿Para qué nos mandó llamar a todos?

El amo de todo Abbadón observó fijamente al meganiano y luego se recostó en su trono. Las miradas de todos los guerreros estaban clavadas en la imponente figura de N´astarith. Nadie sabía lo que iba a decirles y eso había empezado a intrigar a los más ambiciosos como Allus, Bal y Aicila.

—Paciencia, aún faltan algunos Khans por llegar y quiero que todos estén presentes. Ahora que estamos a punto de reunir las doce gemas, debemos prepararnos para cumplir con nuestro destino. Muy pronto la Existencia será mía y yo la reconstruiré. Sí, la moldearé para que todo sea como debe ser.

_Continuará... ._


	82. EL AMOR ES AZUL

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXXI**

**EL AMOR ES AZUL ¡SÓLO PUEDE HABER UN KÁISER!**

_Armagedón (Salón del trono)_

Aicila estaba empezando a sentirse ansiosa. Aún no había señales de Tiamat por ninguna parte y eso le preocupaba. Intrigada, empezó a sospechar que quizá el Khan del Dragón había retrasado intencionalmente su llegada. ¿Acaso N´astarith no deseaba verlo? ¿Se había entretenido en el camino? Fuera como fuera, estaba decidida a persuadir al emperador de que los Khan necesitaba un nuevo líder sí es que se presentaba la ocasión y para tal fin se había ganado el apoyo de Sarah, Allus y Suzú, lo cual ya era bastante si se tomaba en cuenta que los guerreros imperiales no eran muy partidarios de apoyarse entre sí.

Las compuertas del ascensor se abrieron de nueva cuenta y otras tres guerreras penetraron en el salón del trono imperial. Se trataba de Fabia de Quimera, Astarte de Sirena y Maciel de Esfinge. De todas ellas, Astarte era la más poderosa debido a su poder para controlar la mente. Maciel tenía la facultad de crear ilusiones y era extremadamente veloz. Fabia, por su parte, podía manipular el fuego y la lava a voluntad.

—Vaya, es algo raro vernos a todos reunidos —murmuró Odrare a Bal.

Aicila dedicó una vaga mirada a Astarte y a las otras dos guerreras que acababan de llegar y murmuró una maldición entre dientes. Sabía que la presencia de aquel trío iba a constituir un obstáculo más para sus intereses, pero estaba lista. Desde hacía tiempo se había enterado por boca de Sigma que Astarte, Fabia y Maciel eran incondicionales de Tiamat a causa de la enorme fascinación que las tres sentían por éste.

—Veo que aún no ha llegado Fobos —dijo Maciel, refiriéndose al Khan del Terror.

—Él no vendrá en esta ocasión, Maciel —siseó N´astarith—. La misión en la que se encuentra requiere de toda su atención y es por ello que le he pedido que se quedé en donde está.

Bal frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose algo intrigado con las palabras de su emperador.

—¿Qué será tan importante para que Fobos no venga? —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las gemas estelares o será algo diferente? Ahora que recuerdo tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a Fobos. ¿En dónde demonios estará?.

Aquella declaración no sólo había desconcertado a Bal, sino también a Aicila, Allus y Astarte. Un hecho conocido por todos era que Fobos había desaparecido desde hacía algún tiempo y hasta la fecha nadie sabía en donde se encontraba o cual era la misión en la que estaba. El Khan del Terror era uno de los mejores guerreros del imperio y el no verlo ahí dejó sumamente intrigados a algunos de los Khans.

—Hablando de compañeros —murmuró Astarte disimuladamente, pasando sus dedos por el barandal de las escaleras que subían al trono—, ¿en dónde está Tiamat?

—Aún no ha llegado —le respondió Isótopo—. Sin embargo no creo que tarde.

—Otro que tampoco ha llegado es Sombrío —señaló Cyntial.

Odrare soltó una risita burlona en ese momento.

—Ese torpe, estoy seguro de que se quedó dormido en alguna parte.

Eneri miró al Khan del Minotauro y torció la boca en un gesto de malestar.

—Sombrío es un excelente guerrero —dijo ella entre dientes—. Él no haría eso.

Falto muy poco para que Bal y Allus soltaran una risotada. Tal y como lo sospechaban muchos de los guerreros imperiales, Eneri sentía algo de simpatía por aquel sujeto al que la mayoría de los Khans tildaban de descerebrado. El Khan de la Gárgola se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió un dedo en un intento por contener su carcajada.

—Al menos con eso acallará los rumores que existen sobre ella —susurró Bal a Allus.

—¿Qué rumores? —les preguntó Talión, que se encontraba cerca de ambos.

—Ya sabes —repuso Allus mientras Bal sonreía—. Dicen que ella y Suzú... .

Talión pensó en algunas de sus compañeras, tan depravadas como sus contrapartes masculinas. En verdad sabían combatir tan bien como los hombres, pero también se habían hecho afines a cierto tipo de relaciones que salían de lo convencional.

—De las cosas que uno se entera —masculló Talión con una amplia sonrisa, observando a Suzú con el rabillo del ojo—. Así que esas dos era de quienes hablaba Sigma.

De repente una enorme pantalla visora se encendió, mostrando en su interior los rostros de Nauj-vir y Leinad. En forma casi simultanea, los distintos guerreros de Abbadón interrumpieron sus respectivas conversaciones y dirigieron su mirada hacia el monitor.

—Mi señor, la misión ha sido un éxito —declaró el Khan del Cíclope—. Recuperamos la gema de los Titanes tal y como se nos ordeno. En estos momentos estamos a punto de desembarcar en _Armagedón_ para llevarle la gema hasta sus manos.

N´astarith dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de placer.

—Excelente trabajo, Nauj-vir, te felicito —aprobó—. Ahora quiero que te dirijas inmediatamente al salón del trono junto con los demás. Hay ciertas cuestiones que necesito hablar con todos los Khans.

—Sí, mi señor, puede contar con ello. No obstante, me temo que tengo que darle malas noticias y una de ellas es que Belcer murió a manos de uno de los Santos del Santuario donde lucharon Tiamat, Aicila y los demás.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices?! —exclamó Odrare con un grito—. ¡¿Mi hermano está muerto?!.

—Sí, tuvo un fin honorable —repuso Nauj-vir, bajando la cabeza con solemnidad.

—¡Al diablo con el honor, idiota! ¡Quiero saber todo sobre el infeliz que lo mató para luego hacerle pagar cara su insolencia! ¡Voy a acabar con esos malditos santos!.

N´astarith hizo seña para indicarle a Odrare que guardara silencio.

—Nauj-vir, quiero que me expliques todo lo que sucedió detalladamente —ordenó el amo de Abbadón—. Ahora ven cuanto antes a la sala del trono con Sorlak y Leinad.

El Khan del Cíclope asintió con la cabeza y la pantalla se oscureció. Una vez que la imagen de Nauj-vir se desvaneció, algunos de los guerreros imperiales empezaron a comentar entre sí sobre lo ocurrido. El hecho de que uno de los Santos estuviera presente en el universo en donde Nauj-vir había conseguido otra de las gemas, significaba que los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar aún les estaban siguiendo los pasos de cerca.

—Alguien acabó con Belcer —dijo Fabia a Cyntial—. ¿Quién habrá sido?

—Ah, sea quien sea estoy segura que no debió costarle mucho trabajo —se mofó Eneri con desdén—. Esa técnica que utilizaba para pelear era bastante deficiente.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, el Khan del Minotauro sintió como la sangre le hervía por las venas. Alzó sus manos para lanzar un ataque contra Eneri, pero Bal le sujetó rápidamente el antebrazo derecho para detenerlo. El Khan de la Gárgola sabía como todos que N´astarith detestaba que los guerreros imperiales pelearan entre sí y que además no dudaría en castigar a quien que se atreviera a desobedecerlo.

—¡Maldita! —rugió Odrare—. Sí pudiera ponerte las manos encima.

—¡Déjala en paz! —intervino Suzú.

—¡Mucho que te ha de importar tu hermano, borracho! —contraatacó Eneri, mirando al Khan del Minotauro con furia—. ¡Cuándo estaba vivo decías que era un bueno para nada!

—Silencio todos, ya fue suficiente —ordenó N´astarith, poniéndose de pie y atrayendo la atención de todos—. Estas disputas no tienen ningún sentido —Dirigió una severa mirada contra Odrare, quien bajó la cabeza con compunción—. Saben tan bien como yo que con el poder de las doce gemas podré traer a la vida a todos los que hayan muerto con anterioridad.

—Yo... me disculpo —masculló Odrare lentamente.

El emperador asintió con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo.

—Una vez que Nauj-vir nos expliqué todo lo que sucedió en la dimensión en donde estuvo, sabremos quién se atrevió a matar a Balcer y entonces tendrás tu venganza, Odrare. Muy pronto todos aquellos que luchan contra nosotros sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos y desearán no haber nacido nunca.

_Megaroad-01 (Puente de mando)_

Cuando Misa miró hacia la ventana frontal comprendió que, efectivamente, ya no estaba en el mismo sistema solar. Adelante de la nave había dos enormes planetas de color azul y más allá podía verse, no uno, sino dos soles. Los demás tripulantes del puente también estaban absortos, observando fijamente aquellos cuerpos celestes y haciéndose mentalmente la misma pregunta: ¿En qué lugar del universo estaban? La nave Tao permanecía a un costado de la _ Megaroad-01_ junto con la _ Juris-Alfa_, las naves de las Naciones Unidas y decenas de _Lightnings_ que habían pasado por el umbral dimensional.

—Santo cielo —murmuró Hikaru lentamente.

Recordando quién era y en qué situación se encontraban, Misa se giró hacia su tripulación para empezar a repartir instrucciones. Ciertamente habían logrado escapar a la destrucción de Génesis, pero aún quedaba el problema de los sistemas de soporte vital a bordo de la astronave. Tenían que empezar a repararlos cuanto antes o de lo contrario la supervivencia de todas las personas que viajaban en el _ Megaroad-01_ estaría en riesgo.

—Shammy, necesito que hagas una rápida evaluación técnica de toda la nave. Quiero saber exactamente cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de que los soportes de vida empiecen a fallar —Guardó silencio un momento y se volvió hacia donde estaban Kim y Emily—. Chicas, tenemos que comunicarnos nuevamente con los zuyua y decirles que necesitamos ayuda para reparar nuestra nave.

—Al momento, almirante —repuso Emily.

_Nave Tao._

En el momento en que Karmatrón salió por el portal dimensional, Lis-ek, Uller y Areth empezaron a lanzar gritos de júbilo y abrazarse entre sí. Incluso Saulo cerró el puño y golpeó el aire, como si lo hiciera contra la mandíbula de uno de los Khans. El escape de Génesis había sido todo un éxito y afortunadamente no se había perdido ninguna vida gracias a los esfuerzos de Zacek. Ahora tan sólo quedaba informar al comando aliado de su regreso, así como de los nuevos visitantes que habían llegado con ellos.

—¡¡Lo logramos, lo logramos!! —gritó Areth alegremente.

Lis-ek guardó silencio un instante, juntó sus manos como sí fuera a orar, cerró los ojos y bajó levemente la cabeza. Sentía que todo lo ocurrido había sido gracias a la intervención del Gran Espíritu y por ello quiso darle las gracias mentalmente.

—Sí no me equivoco, los radares en el planeta Adur y en la flota no tardaran mucho en detectarnos —dijo Saulo, mirando el espacio a través del monitor principal—. YZ-1, abre un canal de comunicación e informa a la astronave _ Churubusco_ sobre nuestra presencia. No quiero que vayan a pensar que las naves que nos acompañan son imperiales.

—En el acto, príncipe —asintió el androide con su voz desprovista de inflexiones.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio exterior, Karmatrón estaba acercándose a la nave Tao lentamente. Había gastado casi todas las energías que le quedaban protegiendo a la _Megaroad-01_ y ahora necesitaba descansar un poco. Alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia la nave _ Tao_ y usando su habilidad para teletransportarse, desapareció en el espacio. En cuestión de segundos, el Guerrero Kundalini redujo su tamaño y se materializó en el puente de mando de la nave _Tao_, justo detrás de Uller y Areth.

Casi de inmediato, Lis-ek se volvió por encima del hombro y descubrió la figura de su esposo, que ya se había quitado la armadura de Karmatrón. Una enorme expresión de alegría le iluminó el rostro y algunas lagrimas de felicidad brotaron por sus ojos. Sobrecogida, la emperatriz zuyua corrió hacia Zacek y cayó en sus brazos.

—¡Zacek, que bueno que estás bien!.

—Por un segundo creí que no lo lograría.

Areth, por su parte, sonrió y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Pese a que había dedicado gran parte de su vida al entrenamiento y las batallas, no podía dejar de ser una adolescente que disfrutaba de las escenas románticas. Muy en su interior ella también anhelaba encontrar a un hombre al que pudiera llegar a amar.

—Ay, que lindos se ven —musitó embelesada.

Saulo únicamente se cubrió los ojos con una mano y murmuró algo entre dientes.

_Astronave Churubusco (Puente de Mando)_

Rodrigo Carrier echó una ojeada a los oficiales del puente que estaban de guardia. Ninguno le estaba prestando atención. Se acercó a uno de los ordenadores, introdujo una tarjeta de identificación y comenzó a presionar algunas teclas rápidamente. Una de las pantallas cercanas cambió y mostró las palabras "Archivos clasificados".

Contuvo la respiración mientras el programa decodificaba una contraseña entre millones de posibilidades. Entonces, mucho antes de lo que él esperaba, la máquina mostró un nuevo mensaje: "Acceso completo". En un instante, la pantalla mostró algunos informes elaborados por Cariolano en donde se hacía una descripción minuciosa de todas las defensas de la _ Churubusco_.

—Esto parece bastante interesante —musitó Carrier mientras leía los archivos. Un momento después oyó la voz del almiranta Cariolano, que le hablaba desde la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rodrigo? No sabía que tenías guardia en este momento.

Acariciando fríamente el teclado digital, Rodrigo se dio la vuelta tranquilamente para mirar al almirante, con expresión impasible.

—Eh, no la tengo.

—Sí no podías dormir hubieras ido a mi camarote a conversar. Sabes bien que me gusta mucho debatir sobre política y religión —estaba diciendo Cariolano. Rodrigo deslizó la mano en el tablero y borró los archivos que estaba leyendo sin que el almirante se percatara de nada—. A algunas personas no les gusta compartir sus ideas, pero yo soy de la opinión de que hay que saber escuchar.

—Opino exactamente lo mismo, almirante —convino Rodrigo—. ¿Qué sabe sobre la postura que tomara el Consejo respecto a ese inútil de Jesús Ferrer?

—Bueno, parece que están esperando a que el príncipe Saulo regrese para dar a conocer su decisión. Creo que es apropiado que quieran esperar a que todos los miembros del Consejo estén presentes antes de hacer algún pronunciamiento. Sin embargo eso no me preocupa por el momento. ¿Supiste que la Tierra negocia un armisticio con el imperio de Abbadón?

—Algo escuché por las noticias —farfulló Rodrigo—. Quizás ahora el general MacDaguett decida largarse de aquí con todas sus tropas. —Cariolano permaneció inmóvil, esperando que Rodrigo le dijera el motivo de su estancia en el puente de mando. Pero eso nunca ocurrió—. De hecho creo que algunos gobiernos de la Tierra están manejando la versión de que nosotros fuimos los culpables de todo lo que sucedió en Marte. Eso sí que es una ironía.

—Sí, son tiempos difíciles. Algunos incluso temen que MacDaguett revelé al imperio nuestra ubicación una vez que vuelva a la Tierra. Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes problemas ahora sucede esto.

—Es por eso que insisto en que la negociación es nuestro único camino para sobrevivir a este conflicto. Mientras no tengamos posibilidades de derrotar militarmente a N´astarith, no podremos hacer otra cosa más que escondernos.

Cariolano se apoyó contra la pared y se frotó los ojos. Reflexionó un momento.

—No lo sé —anunció finalmente—. Tal vez al final acabemos negociando un armisticio como dices, pero no me parece lo correcto. Como sea, lo mejor que podemos empezar a hacer es dispersar la flota. No es conveniente que todas nuestras fuerzas se encuentren en un mismo lugar.

La expresión impasible de Rodrigo se convirtió en una mueca de perplejidad. La sola idea de enviar a las naves aliadas en diferentes direcciones no le agradaba para nada. Sí la armada se separaba tal y como Cariolano sugería, después iba a ser muy difícil volver a reunirla toda en un mismo lugar y eso era algo que él no deseaba. Pero a pesar de que difería de opinión con Cariolano, prefirió omitir sus comentarios al respecto. Después de todo, no tenía caso discutir sobre un tema que sólo le competían decidir al alto mando Aliado.

—Creo que lo mejor será que trate de dormir un poco —murmuró Rodrigo, forzando una sonrisa—. Quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando el Consejo dicte en público lo que vamos a hacer con Jesús Ferrer. Nos vemos, almirante.

Cariolano asintió vagamente. En cuanto el comandante Carrier se fue, el almirante aliado se acercó al ordenador en el que Rodrigo había estado trabajando. Introdujo una secuencia numérica a través del tablero digital y enseguida la pantalla mostró un diagrama de la astronave _ Churubusco_.

Uno de los técnicos de comunicación se volvió hacia Cariolano para avisarle sobre una transmisión que acababa de llegar desde la nave Tao, la cual se encontraba atrás del planeta Seisho. Y le asombró ver la sombra casi imperceptible de una sonrisa en el astuto rostro del almirante.

_Águila Real 47._

La nave acababa de atravesar el espacio dimensional y se aproximaba a los límites del sistema Adur en compañía de las otras nueve _ Águilas Reales_ que integraban el convoy que había viajado a Céfiro. Asiont Ben-Al estaba delante de una ventana que permitía contemplar el espacio. Luego de apartarse de las Sailor Senshi, Marina, Hikaru y los demás, el Celestial había estado reflexionando en varias cosas. Por lo que podía darse cuenta, aún no era capaz de deshacerse de toda su ira y eso le preocupaba bastante. También sentía algo de miedo y eso hacía que su desesperación fuera mucho mayor. Por otra parte, la muerte de Astrea no sólo le había dejado dolor, sino también una gran duda sobre su pasado.

—¿Qué era lo que Astrea sabía sobre mí? —se dijo a sí mismo—. Ella mencionó que le pidieron que no me dijera nada. ¿Sabría algo sobre mi verdadero origen? No entiendo cuál pudo ser la razón para qué le dijeron que no me contara nada.

_ —Hay algo que no sabes sobre tu pasado, algo que es de suma importancia que conozcas._

_ Él la miró contrariado. ¿Qué era lo que ella trataba de decirle?_

_ —¿Mi pasado? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi pasado? ¿Sabes algo de mis padres?_

_ —Se me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero debo decírtelo. Tú no naciste en Endoria, sino en... _

Asiont miró su tenue reflejo en la ventana y suspiró. Hasta el momento no había encontrado el valor suficiente para ir con Lance o Cadmio en busca de respuestas. Imaginó que tal vez Saulo o Casiopea también sabrían algo al respecto, pero pensó que lo mejor sería acudir con alguno de sus hermanos adoptivos antes de hablar con otras personas.

—Tienes miedo —murmuró una voz.

Instintivamente, el Celestial se volvió hacia sus espaldas esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no fue así. Luego miró a su alrededor y comprobó que efectivamente estaba solo. No había nadie más en el pasillo y de no ser por la risita que escuchó a continuación, Asiont habría empezado a creer que estaba imaginándose voces.

—¿Quién eres? —exclamó, mirando hacia su costado izquierdo—. ¡Muéstrate!.

—Eso no es necesario por el momento.

Asiont alzó la mirada al techo y luego bajó la cabeza. Cuando miró por la ventana nuevamente discernió la figura de una extraña sombra en vez de ver su propio reflejo. El Celestial abrió los ojos completamente y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Rápidamente, giró su cabeza por encima del hombro en busca de dueño de aquella sombra, pero no encontró a nadie.

—Ah, tienes recelo de saber la verdad sobre tu origen, ¿no es así? —murmuró la sombra—. Sí, sientes temor de que lo que Astrea no te dijo en el planeta Noat pueda cambiar tu vida.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —preguntó Asiont, clavando sus ojos en la ventana.

—Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti y especialmente sobre todos tus nuevos amigos. ¿De verdad piensas que sí luchan todos juntos lograrán vencer a N´astarith y a sus guerreros? No seas ingenuo, eso nunca pasará.

—No sé quién seas, ni cuáles son tus intenciones, pero te juro que... .

—Ahora sientes ira y frustración. ¿Es ira porqué sabes que tengo razón o es ira porque no soportas la idea de saber que no lograrás vengarte de los Khans? En realidad a ti no te importa sí la galaxia se libra o no de N´astarith, lo único que deseas es satisfacer una venganza personal.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Asiont con vehemencia—. ¡No sabes nada sobre mí!.

—Podrás decir lo que quiera, pero ello no impedirá que cumplas con tu destino. Pronto, cuando N´astarith consiga reunir todas las gemas de los Titanes, sabrás a lo que me refiero. Sí tus amigos insisten en pelear contra los Khans, lo único que encontrarán será el más terrible sufrimiento. Recuerda bien esto: ¡Sólo puede haber un Káiser!

En ese momento, Asiont sospechó que tal vez algún Espía Estelar se había infiltrado en la nave y comenzó a buscar alguna presencia extraña en el _ Águila Real 47_, pero lo segundos transcurrieron sin que pudiera percibir nada.

—¿En dónde estás, maldito?

Para cuando el Celestial volvió la vista hacia la ventana, la misteriosa sombra ya había desaparecido. Tocó la ventana con sus dedos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño o era una proyección de sus propios temores ocultos? Como fuera, aquélla singular experiencia lo había dejado completamente anonadado. Se tomó la frente y exhaló un suspiro.

—¿Qué es lo haces? —le preguntó Umi Ryuzaki a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Asiont como saliendo de un trance—. Estaba meditando un momento y... ¿y que haces tú aquí?

—Buscaba el tocador de la nave —repuso la chica, señalando una puerta que había al final del pasillo—. Hace unos momentos te escuché gritar, ¿así es cómo meditan ustedes los extraterrestres?

—¿Me escuchaste gritar? —preguntó Asiont, alzando las cejas—. Entonces también debiste oír la otra voz, ¿verdad?

La Guerrera Mágica parpadeó un par de veces sin entender de qué le estaban hablando. Mientras recorría el pasillo en busca de los sanitarios había escuchado los gritos de Asiont y de nadie más. Alzó una ceja y miró al Celestial con extrañeza.

—¿Otra voz? Yo nada más te oí a ti hablando solo.

—No, no, no —murmuró Asiont, señalando la ventana repetidas veces mientras miraba a Umi—. Aquí había una sombra oscura que me estaba hablando. Seguramente también la escuchaste cuando mencionó algo sobre alguien llamado Lilim.

Umi estaba empezando a impacientarse. No sabía a ciencia cierta si aquel guerrero le estaba jugando una broma o había sufrido de alguna clase de alucinación que lo hacía decir incoherencias. Se cruzó de brazos y esta vez observó a Asiont con desconfianza.

—Me parece que bebiste demasiado licor y aún no se te pasan los efectos.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy ebrio? —inquirió Asiont, algo molesto.

—Sólo así entendería que hayas visto una sombra en el espacio. ¿Te sientes bien?

—La sombra estaba en la ventana, no en el espacio.

—Aja, claro —murmuró Umi, apenas conteniendo su risa—. Sí que eres raro.

—Olvídalo —repuso Asiont, convencido de que nada de lo que dijera podría persuadir a Umi de que hablaba con la verdad. Al menos ahora tenía claro que sí sólo él había escuchado la voz, entonces había sido contactado telepáticamente por alguien que quizás no iba a bordo de la nave.

—¿Y qué te dijo tu amigo imaginario? —se burló la Guerrera Mágica, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Búrlate cuanto quieras, pero yo sé que escuché esa voz.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, que por primera vez parecía estar tomando las cosas en serio —. ¿Y qué es lo que quería esa voz?

—No lo sé, pero a juzgar por lo que me dijo, parecía que sabía muchas cosas sobre mí. También mencionó algo sobre N´astarith, las gemas estelares y alguien llamado Lilim. No pude percibir ninguna presencia, así que supongo que quien que haya sido sabe muy bien como eludirme.

La Guerrera Mágica dirigió una mirada escrutadora hacia la ventana. La oscuridad del vacío combinada con las luces del pasillo producía un leve reflejo en el cristal de la ventana; tal vez lo que Asiont había visto era alguna clase de ilusión óptica, pero eso no explicaba que también hubiera oído una voz. Finalmente, la joven creyó que era hora de cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, algunas de tus amigas están un poco preocupadas por ti.

—¿Preocupadas? —Asiont alzó una ceja—. ¿Te refieres a las Sailors Senshi?

Umi asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, especialmente Sailor Mercury. No sé bien, pero parece que todas están pensando en una forma de hacerte sentir mejor. ¿Qué opinas de eso, eh?

—Mercury y las demás son aún muy jóvenes para entender ciertas cosas. Deberían preocuparse más por ellas y menos por mí.

Molesta por ese comentario, Umi frunció el entrecejo y cerró un puño. Las Sailors Senshi estaban pensando en una manera para animarlo y él se mostraba en exceso indiferente, distante, como sí no le importara nada más en el universo que él mismo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es qué acaso no te importa lo que sienten tus amigas?

—No me malinterpretes. Sí ellas estuvieran en peligro o me pidieran algo, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarlas. Mas eso no quiere decir que necesito que me animen, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

—¿Solo, eh? —repitió la Guerrera Mágica haciendo un marcado énfasis en la palabra "solo"—. Pareciera que no quisieras que nadie sintiera afecto por ti, ¿es eso?

Asiont desvió la mirada en otra dirección. A pesar de que Umi era todavía muy joven, podía leer entre líneas y discernir los verdaderos sentimientos ocultos tras las palabras. Había que admitir que la chica era bastante perceptiva para su edad.

—Sí algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que sentir demasiado aprecio por las personas no es algo conveniente. Menos aún cuando todos estamos en riesgo de morir.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —refunfuñó Umi.

—Digo que cosas como el amor y la amistad pueden llegar a ser algo triste. Hace tiempo conocí a una persona que me hizo cambiar de pensar, pero murió cuando menos lo pensaba. Así mismo, he perdido a muchos amigos en la guerra y todo eso sólo me ha dejado un gran vacío. El afecto y el amor son cosas tristes.

Umi se colocó ambas manos en la cintura.

—Miente quien dice que el amor es algo triste ¡Bah! ¡Es azul! ¡Tienes que ser azul!.

—¿Azul? —Asiont pensó que había escuchado mal—. ¿Dices que el amor tiene color?

—El azul es el color de la felicidad y no hay nada más feliz que sentir amor o afecto por los demás. Yo me siento feliz de saber que mis padres y mis amigas me quieren y se preocupan por mí, al igual que ellos están felices de saber que yo los aprecio.

—Es lógico que hables así —razonó Asiont, mirándola directo a los ojos—. No sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado en este universo —Vaciló y luego apartó la vista hacia la ventana—. Sin embargo no puedo culparte, a tu edad es fácil ver el mundo color de rosa a pesar de los problemas.

—No se trata de ver el mundo color de rosa —difirió Umi—. ¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar el pasado atrás? Es verdad, tal vez ignoro todo por lo que has pasado tú y tus amigos, pero tu vida continua adelante. ¿Vas a quedarte para siempre en el dolor o prefieres buscar el azul de la felicidad?

Asiont no supo que decir en ese momento. Decir que el amor era azul era algo un tanto poético, pero había algo de verdad en las palabras de aquella Guerrera Mágica de larga cabellera. Desde la muerte de Astrea había evitado pensar en cómo rehacer su vida una vez que la guerra terminara y sólo se concentraba en buscar la forma de vengarse de los Khans. Su mundo, lejos de ser azul, se había vuelto oscuro.

_Tokio-3._

Shinji miró hacia el inmenso lago creado a partir de la destrucción del EVA-00 y suspiró. A pesar de que la presencia de Mana lo hacía sentirse un poco más aliviado, lo cierto es que aún no podía olvidar los trágicos sucesos que habían nublado su vida. Parecía que no había más motivos para seguir viviendo; ahora todo le parecía gris y oscuro en su futuro.

—Creo que debería estar muerto —murmuró en voz baja.

Mana lo miró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No digas esa clase de cosas, lindo.

—Jamás podrías entenderme, no tengo ningún motivo para seguir viviendo.

La joven guardó silencio y apretó un puño contra su pecho. Shinji tenía razón en una cosa: ella jamás lograría entenderlo del todo. Sin embargo no por ese motivo iba a dejar que se siguiera martirizando con pensamientos negativos. Tenía que sacarlo de esa depresión de alguna manera.

—Tienes razón, Shinji-chan —dijo Mana luego de un momento—. Jamás podría entender como te sientes ahora, pero aún estás vivo y dudo mucho que a Kaworu le hubiera gustado verte así. Él era tu amigo, y si aceptó morir fue porque quería que siguieras viviendo.

El chico giró su rostro hacia Mana. Por primera vez Mana pudo discernir un pequeño destello de interés en la triste mirada de Shinji. Fue en ese momento que Mana experimentó un remordimiento; ella había sido enviada por el general Kymura con la finalidad de espiar a los pilotos de los EVAs y ahora se había convertido en la confidente de Shinji.

Entonces, por un instante, Mana sintió que ella y ese muchacho con el que estaba hablando se parecían en cierta forma. Ambos habían llevado vidas difíciles sin llegar a conocer el amor de una verdadera familia y realizaban tareas que en el fondo odiaban. Él pilotaba un Eva y ella espiaba para un grupo de hombres cuyos oscuros propósitos le atemorizaban.

Su misión consistía en recabar información sobre lo sucedido en NERV con relación a Tabris, el último ángel. Pero cuando Shinji le relató con lágrimas en los ojos que ese ángel había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, Mana no tuvo corazón para permanecer impasible y decidió hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Nunca volveré a querer a nadie —musitó Shinji con un hilo en la voz.

—No puedes decir eso —repuso Mana con determinación—. Shinji-chan, no me gusta oírte hablar así. Tienes que seguir viviendo por las personas que te queremos.

—Mana, ¿por qué te interesas en mí? —preguntó él frunciendo una débil sonrisa.

¿Por qué? Mana se tomó unos segundos para responder a esa pregunta.

—Porque en el fondo eres una persona de buenos sentimientos.

—Tal vez sea cierto —murmuró él—. Pero querer a alguien implica sufrir... .

—¿Tienes miedo de querer porque se sufre? ¡Cobarde! El valor es una cualidad fundamental y por consiguiente el miedo es un defecto. Amar es vivir, no te encoja el temor y te cierres a la vida. Ni ames con fronteras. Se amor. Entonces podrás hablar con los árboles, las estrellas te contarán sus secretos y quizás aún en vida verás a Dios.

Shinji se quedó con la boca abierta: jamás había escuchado algo tan conmovedor.

Se miraron en silencio. Los ojos de Mana eran de un color azul oscuro a la media luz. Se acercó unos centímetros de él, sin dejar de sostener su mirada. Shinji no reaccionó. Sus ojos continuaban trabados. Una tensión repentina e inexplicable floreció y entonces inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que Mana cerraba los ojos. Sus labios se rozaron y finalmente ambos se unieron en un beso.

_New York (Estados Unidos de América)_

Alexander Yaner entró a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo. La conversación había durado toda la noche y habría continuado hasta el amanecer de no ser porque Ryoji recibió una inesperada llamada de sus superiores, los cuales le ordenaron volver a la base inmediatamente. Minutos después, Tania tuvo que regresar a su embajada a reportarse. Sólo Kamui, Satsuki y Julián habían decidido quedarse con él a desayunar.

—Había olvidado lo mal que cocinas, Julián —bromeó Kamui mientras el senador francés preparaba un omelet—. ¿Qué pasó con la servidumbre, Alex?

—Les di el día libre —bostezó Alex antes de beber un poco—. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que íbamos a hablar.

—Ahora me siento como un espía de la CIA —se burló Kamui.

—Sí te sigues burlando haré que laves los sartenes, mon ami —sentenció Julián.

Indiferente a las bromas de sus amigos, Satsuki cogió el control remoto del televisor y después de encender el aparato, seleccionó el canal de noticias. Enseguida apareció la imagen de una atractiva mujer que hablaba desde las oficinas de prensa del Congreso Mundial.

—En una improvisada reunión convocada anoche por el senador de Israel, Ari Elket, varios senadores han decidido presentar conjuntamente una iniciativa que servirá para un posible acuerdo de paz con el imperio de Abbadón. Dicha iniciativa ha sido elaborada cuidadosamente por los senadores de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Israel, Japón, Pakistán, Polonia e Italia y se presume que empiece a discutirse a las seis de la tarde de hoy. Sin embargo el canciller supremo, Sergei Breminin, aún mantiene sus reservas.

Julián dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó lentamente al televisor. La pantalla mostró al canciller supremo, quien estaba en un podio frente a un grupo de reporteros y sonreía tensamente.

—Quiero recordarles a todos que la Tierra firmó un tratado de adhesión con la Alianza Estelar, el cual aún es válido pese a lo que digan algunos. Estamos buscando una manera de solucionar esto sin caer en un conflicto diplomático.

—Como pueden ver por medio de esta conferencia —interrumpió una voz desde el estudio del canal de noticias—, el Canciller no se muestra muy partidario de aceptar un tratado que terminé con las hostilidades entre la Tierra y el imperio de Abbadón. De hecho existen versiones extraoficiales de que varios de los senadores están molestos por la actitud adoptada por el Canciller Sergei y ya preparan una moción de censura. Sí esto llegará a concretarse, como algunos analistas creen, los senadores tendrían que elegir un nuevo Canciller.

—No puedo creer lo que está pasado —murmuró Julián, que parecía comprender lo que se estaba cocinando en las altas esferas de la política mundial. Tras un momento, se volvió hacia Alexander, Satsuki y Kamui—. Sí me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada.

_Reino de Zefilia._

Janer y Narat, ladrones de profesión desde la juventud, sabían que los aldeanos jamás los hallarían en aquel bosque por mucho que lo intentaran. No importaba cuanto se esforzaran por encontrarlos, ambos conocían el lugar como la palma de su mano y difícilmente alguien podría echarles la mano encima. Janer miró en todas direcciones antes de meter la mano en el pequeño saco de cuero que llevaba.

—No sé porque insististe tanto en robarle a ese anciano —se estaba quejando Narat mientras su compañero hurgaba en la bolsa—. A juzgar por lo que vi en su cabaña, te puedo asegurar que no tenía nada de valor.

—Te equivocas, amigo —difirió Janer mientras extraía una hermosa gema triangular del interior de la bolsa—. Yo diría que el tipo tenía uno de los mayores tesoros del mundo.

Los ladrones clavaron sus ambiciosas miradas en aquélla preciosa joya. Estaban tan absortos contemplando la gema que ninguno se percató de que eran observados por un hombre alto y una hechicera de larga cabellera roja, los cuales se ocultaban tras un grupo de árboles cercanos.

—El triángulo Zanatar. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo lo hemos encontramos.

—Aún no entiendo, Rina, ¿qué tiene de valiosa esa piedra? —preguntó el hombre rubio, rascándose la cabeza y con una cara de desconcierto—. El otro día vi muchas como esa en el río.

La hechicera miró a su acompañante con los ojos entornados. Delicadamente, cogió suavemente la barbilla de Gaury y, tras sonreírle fingidamente, la atrajo hacia ella con violencia.

—No es cualquier piedra, Gaury, el triángulo de Zanatar es una gema que encierra grandes poderes mágicos. De hecho existe una leyenda que habla acerca de que por medio de ella es posible viajar a otras dimensiones.

—Ah, no sabía que querías irte de viaje —murmuró Gaury, provocando que Rina sintiera unos enormes deseos de azotarlo en el suelo.

—¡¡Esa es una leyenda!! —exclamó Rina en voz baja—. De lo que sí puedes estar seguro es que es muy valiosa. Tienes que ser mía a toda costa.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —murmuró Gaury y exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

_Continuará... ._


	83. DE REGRESO A LA CHURUBUSCO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXXII

DE REGRESO A LA CHURUBUSCO

_Devastador Estelar Hécate._

Cuando los técnicos terminaron de escudriñar los asteroides usando los más avanzados instrumentos de la nave, Kali tuvo que empezar a aceptar la idea de que el enemigo había conseguido escapar con vida. Los datos arrojados por los ordenadores mostraban que ninguna nave enemiga había sido alcanzada por la explosión que acababa de destruir el planeta Génesis. Tan sólo se habían encontrado unos cuantos fragmentos metálicos pertenecientes a varios _Lightnings_ y a dos astronaves flotando entre los restos de Génesis. En un principio se creyó que estos pertenecían a alguna de las naves que habían intentado seguir a la nave _Tao_ por la puerta dimensional, pero cuando descubrieron los restos de varios cazas endorianos en el mismo lugar, los técnicos dedujeron que en realidad se trataba de naves abatidas por sus propios combatientes durante la batalla con las fuerzas que defendían a la _Megaroad-01_.

La Khan de la Destrucción se sentía molesta y a la vez intrigada. Aún cuando habían conseguido apoderarse de la gema estelar sin demasiados problemas, no podía entender cómo es que sus enemigos gozaban de semejante suerte. Había decidido dejarlos ir cuando estaban en Génesis con la idea de aniquilarlos una vez en el espacio, pero sus planes habían fallado garrafalmente y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

—Es inconcebible que guerreros tan endebles como Saulo, Lis-ek o Karmatrón nos estén dando tantos problemas —se dijo a sí misma—. Ahora que los tripulantes de esas naves se han aliado con ellos, es posible que consigan fortalecer a la Alianza Estelar. Debí haberlos matado a todos cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Parece que tu estrategia falló, amiga mía —la voz de Liria la hizo volverse hacia atrás—. Pese a que tenía todo en contra, Karmatrón pudo transportar a todas las naves a través de ese portal dimensional justo a tiempo.

—Eso no es mi culpa —se defendió Kali rápidamente—. La información de nuestro espía no precisaba que ese Kundalini pudiera abrir un portal dimensional lo suficientemente grande como para trasladar a tantas naves de un universo a otro.

La Khan de la Naturaleza caminó hacia la ventana frontal del puente y observó con detenimiento los miles de asteroides que flotaban en medio de la nada. Un sentimiento de desconsuelo se apoderó de ella casi al instante.

—Entonces no sirvió de nada destruir ese hermoso planeta —musitó ella con un halo de aflicción en su voz—. Cuando me alié al emperador creí que con ello ayudaría a proteger la vida del universo, no que la destruiría.

—Sólo era un simple planeta —dijo Kali, tratando de restarle importancia a lo ocurrido. Liria apoyó una palma en la ventana y bajó su mirada—. Además no olvides que cuando el emperador consiga hacerse de las doce gemas, tendrá el poder necesario para restaurar todo lo que haya sido destruido. Tal vez lo que hagamos pueda parecerle malo a algunas personas, pero eso cambiará cuando obtengamos la victoria. En el futuro la historia nos mencionará como héroes.

—Héroes —repitió Liria en voz baja.

Extrañada, la Khan de la Destrucción enarcó una ceja. Jamás había visto que ningún Khan se comportara de esa manera a causa de la destrucción de un planeta. Lo poco que sabía de Liria era que ésta peleaba por el imperio ya que pensaba que N´astarith terminaría con todas las guerras una vez que se hiciera del control de la galaxia, pero jamás le pasó por la mente imaginar que la destrucción de un planeta le incomodaría. Ahora comprendía mejor que antes el porqué es que Liria era la Khan de la Naturaleza.

—Lo mejor será regresar a _Armagedón_ ahora mismo —sugirió Kali antes de girar el rostro hacia el capitán de la nave, quien esperaba pacientemente a un costado—. Capitán, prepare todo para volver a nuestro universo. Sí no calculo mal, en unos cuantos ciclos más usarán el Portal Estelar para abrir la puerta de regreso.

El oficial imperial asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus subalternos para asignarles diferentes tareas. Liria, por su parte, no prestaba la menor atención a lo que sucedía atrás de ella; estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, repasando mentalmente el día en que había decidido convertirse en la Khan de la Naturaleza.

__

Aquel día había estado lloviendo de forma copiosa, pero sin llegar a ser una tormenta. Las copas de los árboles se mecían ligeramente con el vaivén del viento y los animales aguardaban pacientemente a que dejara de llover para salir de sus escondites. Cuando la lluvia terminó y las nubes despejaron los cielos, aquel gigantesco estrato de vida empezó a recibir los primeros rayos del sol y se coronó con un arco iris, lo cual convertía al bosque en una agradable visión para los amantes de la naturaleza.

Liria estaba embelesada con la vista y empezó a pensar que no había nada más perfecto y bello en todo el universo como aquel paisaje. Desde que era niña había aprendido a contemplar la hermosura de la naturaleza con verdadera fascinación.

—¿Es algo hermoso, no es cierto? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La joven se dio la media vuelta y descubrió la figura de N´astarith. El emperador abbadonita sonrió levemente y continuó caminando hasta colocarse a un costado de ella.

—Maestro, no sabía que usted estaba... .

—¿Aquí? En ocasiones a mí también me gusta observar como cae la lluvia.

Liria asintió con una sonrisa y llevó su mirada de regresó al cielo para contemplar el arco iris nuevamente. El saber que su maestro también gustaba de contemplar la naturaleza había sido una agradable sorpresa. En ocasiones había llegado a pensar que N´astarith sólo se preocupaba por convertirla en una guerrera que pudiera llegar a sentir el aureus y que no le prestaba importancia a otras cosas. Ahora sabía que había estado equivocada y que realmente conocía muy poco de N´astarith

—Es bueno saber que a usted también le agrada la paz de este bosque, maestro.

N´astarith frunció una sonrisa y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Sí, la naturaleza es algo hermoso sin duda, pero desgraciadamente está sujeta a algo tan terrible como la muerte y eso es algo trágico.

Liria giró su rostro hacia N´astarith y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué dice, Maestro? La vida y la muerte forman parte de la naturaleza.

—Tienes razón, Liria, la muerte es un elemento que forma parte de la misma naturaleza, pero eso no debería ser así. Dime, ¿acaso es justo que esos árboles tan hermosos tengan que morir algún día? La muerte es algo que destruye todo lo que amamos y por lo mismo no debería formar parte de la naturaleza.

Liria desvió la vista hacia un árbol cercano. Lo que el emperador de Abbadón aseguraba tenía sentido; algún día ese hermoso árbol se secaría y moriría. De igual modo, aquel magnífico bosque en el que se encontraban también desaparecería.

—Entiendo lo que dice, Maestro, pero ¿acaso es posible desterrar a la muerte?

—Un día me juré a mí mismo que sería el ser más poderoso de la existencia y eso fue porque comprendí que el universo es injusto —declaró N´astarith, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo—. La única manera de hacer que las cosas sean diferentes es usando el poder, Liria. El poder del aureus es capaz de reformar la creación, librándola de la muerte y de la eterna contienda entre el bien y el mal.

Liria cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en lo que N´astarith estaba diciendo. Efectivamente, todo viviente estaba destinado a morir. Esa era la ley de la vida y todos estaban sujetos a ella desde el origen mismo del universo. Sin embargo, a su entender, la muerte y el sufrimiento eran elementos que rompían con la armonía de la naturaleza y no tenían razón de ser. Los aceptaba porque creía que era imposible desterrarlos, pero sí N´astarith afirmaba que esto era posible entonces... .

—La muerte no debería existir —declaró la joven, abriendo los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba ahora una enorme determinación—. Quienquiera que diga que este universo guarda armonía está equivocado. ¡La única manera de alcanzar la verdadera armonía será cuando hayamos erradicado la muerte y el sufrimiento!

Una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción se insinuó en los labios del emperador de Abbadón. A pesar de que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, Liria tenía una cualidad que la haría convertirse en una excelente guerrera: la combatividad.

—Tú eres como la naturaleza, Liria. Cuando reflexionas sobre algo eres tranquila y serena, pero cuando es necesario sabes dejarte llevar por lo que sientes. Los Caballeros Celestiales creen que el poder debe usarse para servir, pero yo digo que el poder debe usarse para dirigir.

—Tiene toda la razón, Maestro.

En ese momento, de pronto, un conjunto de destellos de color verde, que parecían surgir del lago cercano, iluminaron los alrededores. Instintivamente, Liria se cubrió la cara con el brazo derecho sin entender qué era lo que pasaba.

__

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Tranquilízate, Liria —murmuró N´astarith—. Es el momento de que seas honrada con la armadura de la Naturaleza.

Liria bajó su brazo lentamente y vio como un enorme objeto de color verde salía del lago. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, pudo distinguir claramente que se trataba de una estatua metálica con la forma de una mujer que oraba de rodillas. Liria se quedó inmóvil.

—Esta armadura que ves sido forjada por las fuerzas negativas de esta y otras dimensiones —comenzó a explicar N´astarith—. Es inmune a la magia y puede resistir algunos ataques. Sin embargo, no es indestructible y sí alguna vez recibe algún daño entonces deberás repararla con tu propia sangre.

—Es hermosa —mencionó la joven con fascinación.

De repente la estatua se dividió en varios fragmentos, los cuales empezaron a cubrir cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Liria en medio de intensas, pero breves, ráfagas de luz. Cuando la chica quedó revestida con la armadura de color esmeralda, N´astarith la miró y luego sonrió con beneplácito.

—Desde ahora serás la Khan de la Naturaleza y me ayudarás a proteger la vida.

—La vida... .

Mientras los enormes Devastadores Estelares surcaban el espacio hacia el sitio en donde se abriría la puerta dimensional que los llevaría a _Armagedón_, Liria continuó mirando los restos del planeta Génesis. En su interior, empezó a experimentar un mar de dudas que vinieron a agudizar un conflicto que ya existía en la parte más profunda de su alma.

_Astronave Churubusco (Puente de mando)_

El almirante Cariolano, Andrea Zeiva y un puñado de oficiales aliados estaban delante de la pantalla principal del puente. En el interior de ésta, había una imagen del emperador Zacek, Lis-ek, Uller, Saulo y Areth. A pesar de que tenían enormes problemas por delante y estaba sumamente cansada, Andrea no pudo evitar acudir al puente de mando cuando le comunicaron que Saulo y los demás habían vuelto; sabía que sus amigos estaban efectuando misiones muy arriesgadas y por ello no podía dejar de sentirse aliviada cuando le avisaban que estos regresaban con bien.

—Que gusto que hayan vuelto con bien —murmuró Cariolano sonriendo.

—A nosotros también nos da gusto verlos, almirante —respondió Saulo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza—. Lamentablemente, el imperio ha conseguido apoderarse de otra gema estelar y eso nos coloca en una situación cada vez más precaria.

—Esto no puede ser cierto —renegó Andrea con frustración—. ¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no podemos evitar que estos infelices se queden con esas malditas piedras?

—Me temo que por el momento enfrentamos otro problema aún más importante, amigos —declaró Zacek de pronto—. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, descubrimos que las fuerzas imperiales estaban atacando una flota de naves que orbitaban el planeta donde estaba oculta la gema estelar. Cuando los ayudamos a repeler a las fuerzas enemigas, nos enteramos que esas naves estaban tripuladas por los terrícolas de esa dimensión, los cuales se encontraban en una misión de colonización.

—¿Terrícolas? —inquirió Cariolano, igual de sorprendido que Andrea—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? No puedo creer que todo esto sea una coincidencia. La mayoría de los aliados que hemos encontrado en las diferentes dimensiones son terrícolas.

—Nosotros también reaccionamos con sorpresa al entéranos de esto, almirante —confesó Lis-ek, incorporándose a la conversación—. Sin embargo, estos terrícolas poseen un grado de evolución tecnología equiparable al de los terrestres de esta dimensión.

—Fascinante —murmuró el almirante aliado, acariciándose la barbilla y entornando la mirada—. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema que se nos presenta urgente, emperador Zacek?

—La nave terrícola de mayor tamaño recibió daños considerables durante la batalla y ahora la vida de todos sus tripulantes se encuentra en peligro. Debido a esto y a un ataque enemigo, los terrícolas se vieron en la necesidad de venir con nosotros hasta esta dimensión.

—Comprendo —asintió Andrea, echando un rápido vistazo a uno de los diversos monitores del puente—. De manera que la flota que aparece en los radares del planeta Adur es en realidad el grupo de naves terrícolas de las que hablan, ¿eh?

—Sí la vida de todas esas personas se encuentra en grave peligro, entonces no debemos perder ni un nanociclo más —reflexionó Cariolano. Acto seguido, se giró hacia uno de los oficiales del puente y dijo—: Enenth, informales a todos nuestros técnicos de abordo que se preparen de inmediato.

—Creo que lo mejor será que les digan a los terrícolas que se dirijan a nuestra posición cuanto antes —opinó Andrea con premura—. Sí están cerca de la _Churubusco_ será más fácil auxiliarlos.

Lis-ek y Zacek se miraron por un segundo y asintieron conjuntamente con la cabeza, apoyando la idea de la reina de Lerasi. Saulo, en tanto, había preferido quedarse al margen de la conversación y permanecía en absoluto silencio. A pesar de lo mucho que sus maestros le habían insistido en hacer a un lado sus rencores contra los terrícolas, el príncipe aún no podía olvidar que había sido un habitante de la Tierra quien le había causado tanto mal a su mundo. El rencor que sentía contra José Zeiva y algunos de sus familiares como Luis Carrier le hacía sentir una furia irracional contra todos los terrestres, fuera de su propia dimensión o de otra.

Pero lo que Saulo ignoraba era que los Guerreros Kundalini poseían la habilidad de percibir las emociones de los demás, de manera que aunque se esforzaba en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, estos no pasaban desapercibidos para Zacek y Lis-ek en ningún momento. Por otra parte, Areth también podía sentir los sentimientos de su maestro y aunque no hubiera podido hacerlo, sabía por experiencia propia que Saulo destetaba a los terrestres como a nadie, así que no le extrañó para nada que decidiera adoptar aquella actitud.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Saulo? —le preguntó Zacek, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro—. Te noto algo callado.

El príncipe de Endoria alzó levemente la cabeza y asintió.

—Claro, estoy bien, Zacek, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Antes de que el emperador Zuyua pudiera decir algo más, la reina Andrea hizo uso de la palabra nuevamente, obligándolo a regresar la vista hacia el monitor y a dejar su conversación con Saulo para después.

—Tenemos a varios técnicos listos, Zacek, además de decenas de androides que pueden trabajar en el espacio. Lo mejor será que les digan a sus amigos que se acerquen.

—_De acuerdo, Andrea, calculo que llegaremos en poco tiempo._

La pantalla se oscureció. El almirante Cariolano dedicó los siguientes segundos a repartir instrucciones entre sus oficiales con el objeto de preparar todo para la llegada de _Megaroad-01_ y las demás naves. Andrea, por su parte, empezó a pensar en lo que implicaba que hubiera más naves engrosando el tamaño de la flota; no podía pasar por alto que el sistema Adur estaba dentro de los territorios controlados por el imperio de Abbadón y que a medida que llegaran más naves, las posibilidades de ser descubiertos eran mayores.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó uno de los técnicos sorpresivamente, provocando que Andrea olvidara de momento lo que estaba pensando—. Recibí una señal de diez naves _Águila Real_ que se aproximan a nuestra posición. Creo que se trata del señor Uriel.

—¿Uriel? —repitió Andrea—. Abran un canal de comunicación.

Al instante, una imagen del regente del planeta Unix tomó forma dentro de la pantalla principal. Casi simultáneamente, Cariolano dejó de dar indicaciones a los oficiales y técnicos del puente y alzó la mirada para contemplar el rostro de Uriel, quien lucía bastante serio.

—Bienvenidos, Uriel, me da gusto saber que han podido volver —lo saludó Andrea, aliviada de ver que todas las naves que participaban en la misión habían regresado—. ¿Están todos bien?

—Todos estamos bien, majestad, y quizá le agrade saber que conseguimos algo de ayuda en el universo a donde fuimos —repuso Uriel—. Desgraciadamente, la mayor parte de esa ayuda no vino con nosotros en este momento.

—¿Encontraron ayuda? Eso me da mucho gusto la verdad —repitió Andrea y su rostro se iluminó por un momento—. ¿Qué pasó con la gema estelar? ¿Lograron impedir que los agentes del imperio se apoderaran de ella?

—No —acabó diciendo el regente—. No pudimos evitarlo y francamente es un hecho que me ha estado molestando. Los guerreros de Abbadón son demasiado poderosos incluso para mí.

—Comprendo —asintió la reina apenas disimulando su preocupación—. ¿Cómo se encuentran Asiont, Marina y las Sailor Senshi?

—Todos estamos bien, aunque algo cansados por el viaje. Después de atravesar el túnel de luz creado por Karmatrón, aparecimos cerca de un planeta al que sus habitantes llaman Céfiro.

—¿Es ahí dónde se encontraba la gema estelar? —inquirió Cariolano.

—Exactamente, almirante. La gente de Céfiro no posee un desarrollo tecnológico avanzado, pero sabe utilizar las artes mágicas. No obstante esto, uno de sus habitantes se comprometió a pedir la ayuda de los mundos vecinos para formar una enorme flota, la cual se nos unirá próximamente.

__

—Suena interesante —murmuró Cariolano, sonriendo ligeramente—. Pero lo mejor será que nos cuenten todo una vez que hayan llegado a la astronave _Churubusco_. Por cierto, le agradará saber que el príncipe Saulo y el emperador Zacek han vuelto de su misión y también consiguieron ayuda.

—¿En serio? En ese veo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Me parece bien, Uriel —concordó Andrea—. También es importante que todos estemos presentes en la audiencia final de Jesús Ferrer. El Consejo Aliado está listo para emitir su fallo.

La pantalla volvió a oscurecerse. Cariolano respiró hondo y luego se volvió hacia la reina, quien en ese momento había vuelto a quedarse pensando en lo peligroso que era que hubiera tantas naves aliadas reunidas en un solo lugar.

—Tal parece que N´astarith aún nos sigue llevando la delantera en esto de las gemas.

—Eso me temo —alcanzó a murmurar Andrea.

_Planeta Namek._

Porunga lucía impaciente, o al menos esa era la impresión que Hotaru, Casiopea y los demás tenían de él. Ahora que el primer deseo había sido cumplido, aquel enorme ser con aspecto de reptil estaba esperando a que le formularan los dos últimos deseos que debía conceder antes de retirarse. La alegría de ver a Son Gokuh vivo otra vez había provocado que tanto los Guerreros Zeta como los namek se olvidaran momentáneamente de Porunga. Pero cuando el inmenso dragón habló de nueva cuenta preguntando por el segundo deseo, todos volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia el cielo.

—¿Entonces podemos pedir otro deseo? —preguntó Eclipse emocionado.

Dende llevó su mirada hacia el espía enmascarado.

—¿Eh? Sí, señor Eclipse, aún podemos pedir dos deseos más.

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que Eclipse empezara a reír maquiavélicamente. Ahora que había visto con sus propios ojos que las esferas del dragón eran capaces incluso revivir a los muertos, no tenía ninguna duda de que éstas podrían ayudarlo a volverse infinitamente rico.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando ahora? —preguntó Seiya, adivinando de antemano las intenciones de Eclipse—. ¿No estarás planeando usar las esferas para algún deseo egoísta?

—¿Egoísta dices? —musitó Eclipse sin borrar aquella ambiciosa sonrisa de su rostro enmascarado—. Vamos, ahora que Gohan revivió a su padre no hay razón para no sacarle provecho a esas esferas. Es nuestra oportunidad para volvernos asquerosamente ricos.

¿Ricos? Al escuchar aquello, todos contemplaron a Eclipse con los ojos bien abiertos. Las intenciones del enmascarado no fueron del todo bien acogidas por los ancianos nameksianos, quienes creían por sobre todo que las esferas del dragón debían ser utilizadas con fines más sublimes. Pero a quien más incomodó aquella idea sin duda fue a Ryoga, que deseaba usar las esferas del dragón para liberarse de la odiosa maldición de Jusenko que pesaba sobre él.

—No puedo dejar que pidan otro deseo —murmuró Ryoga—. Sí lo hace perderé para siempre mi oportunidad de ser normal".

—Espera un momento, Eclipse —intervino Casiopea de repente—. No me parece correcto usar las esferas para algo así. Antes de estar pensando en el dinero debemos analizar las cosas con más cuidado.

—Ah, claro, lo que tú deseas es pedir un deseo para ti nada más, ¿no?

—Pues a decir verdad sí estaba pensando en pedir un deseo —admitió la Celestial, atrayendo la mirada de todos por un instante—. Pero sólo lo haré sí los habitantes de este mundo me conceden el permiso de hacerlo.

—¿Qué clase de deseo quieres pedir, Casiopea? —le preguntó Yamcha movido por su curiosidad.

Antes de responder, la princesa se giró hacia donde estaba el Gran Patriarca del planeta y luego cerró los ojos al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza. No. 18, por su parte, frunció la mirada, intrigada por lo que Casiopea iba a decir.

—Sí me lo permite, Gran Patriarca, quisiera usar las esferas del dragón para regresar a nuestro universo. La batalla que tuvimos en el planeta Tierra de esta dimensión nos demostró que nuestros enemigos son más poderosos de lo que pensábamos. Tenemos que prepararnos sí es que de verdad queremos derrotarlos.

Eclipse dejó caer su quijada al instante. Casiopea tenía que estar bromeando sí es que de verdad pretendía usar las esferas para algo como eso. Incapaz de guardarse sus comentarios, el enmascarado empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

—¡¡Pero cómo se te ocurre desperdiciar las esferas con algo así!! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que podríamos pedir?! Podríamos usar las esferas para... no sé, ¿qué tal revivir a su amiga Astrea?

—¿Astrea? —musitó Son Gohan.

—No creo que los poderes de Porunga puedan revivir a una persona que haya muerto en otro universo diferente —repuso Casiopea de inmediato, volviéndose hacia el Espía Estelar—. Lo que importa ahora es regresar cuanto antes a nuestra dimensión.

—¿No quieres revivir a tu amiga? —insistió Eclipse con ímpetu. Después de ver lo que Porunga era capaz de hacer, el espía no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad; estaba decidido a convencer a sus amigos de hacer uso de los deseos restantes—. Podemos revivirla y luego hacernos ricos, piensa en eso.

—Te repito que no creo que ella pueda volver a la vida —declaró Casiopea, aunque parte de ella deseaba estar equivocada—. Estoy segura que la magia de las esferas debe estar limitada a este universo.

—Ella tiene toda la razón —intervino el Gran Patriarca antes de que Eclipse pudiera decir algo más—. Las esferas del dragón no pueden revivir a alguien que haya muerto en otra dimensión. —Guardó silenció un momento, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban Son Gokuh, Piccolo, Son Gohan y los demás y finalmente añadió—: Por lo mismo, sí alguno de ustedes muere estando en cualquier otro universo no podrá revivir ni con las esferas del dragón de la Tierra ni con estas.

—¡¿Qué cosa ha dicho?! —exclamó Kurinrin de golpe—. ¿O sea que sí esos tipos nos asesinan no podremos volver a la vida nunca más?

—Me temo que así es —sentenció el Gran Patriarca con una sombra de preocupación velando sus oscuros ojos—. Por esto deben tener mucho cuidado.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los Guerreros Zeta. Piccolo dedicó unos segundos a meditar en lo dicho por el Gran Patriarca; ciertamente, aquella nueva limitación al poder de las esferas del dragón era un elemento con el que no contaba y convertía la batalla con los Khans en algo aún más peligroso.

—Sí me muero, esta vez será para siempre —musitó Yamcha crispando los puños.

—¡Rayos! —renegó Ten-Shin-Han.

Leona bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Por unos instantes había imaginado que sí alguien llegaba a morir durante la lucha con los guerreros de Abbadón, entonces podrían regresar a aquel universo y usar las esferas del dragón nuevamente. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad no tuvo otra opción más que descartar la idea.

—Oigan, amigos, no se preocupen —dijo Son Gokuh con una sonrisa bondadosa—. Estoy seguro que sí entrenamos un poco más, podremos vencer a esos guerreros sin importar que tan fuertes sean. Además, no deben olvidar que cuando pelearon con ellos habían agotado sus energías previamente en la lucha con Cell.

—Gokuh tiene razón —convino Piccolo alzando la mirada—. Cuando luchamos con los Khans estábamos débiles por la pelea con Cell. La próxima vez que los enfrentemos las cosas serán muy diferentes.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Piccolo? —inquirió Kunririn con desanimo—. No olvides que esos sujetos poseían unos kis verdaderamente impresionantes —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada—. Me da pena admitirlo, pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda derrotarlos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? —la súbita pregunta de Hyunkel hizo que Kurinrin levantará la cabeza. El Caballero Inmortal lo observaba con severidad—. Una vez que N´astarith tenga todas las gemas en su poder, nada le impedirá volver a nuestros mundos y arrasarlos por completo. Yo también llegué a pensar que los Khans eran invencibles, pero cuando supe que Shiryu pudo derrotar a unos de ellos en el templo donde estuvimos peleando supe que es posible vencerlos. Nos costará trabajo, pero lo lograremos.

Kurinrin no supo que decir. Se decía fácil, pero después de presenciar las habilidades de los guerreros de Abbadón, no podía sentirse seguro de que lograrían vencerlos por mucho que lo intentaran. Sin embargo, él y sus amigos ya habían enfrentado amenazas increíbles en el pasado y casi siempre habían logrado salir adelante cuando unían sus esfuerzos. Quizás sí existía una remota posibilidad de ganar después de todo.

—Como les gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo con estupideces —murmuró Vejita con hastío—. Es ridículo que piensen que seres tan insignificantes como ustedes podrán hacer algo. Los únicos que tenemos posibilidades de derrotarlos somos nosotros los saiya-jins.

Seiya estaba empezando a hartarse de escuchar a Vejita. Sencillamente los comentarios llenos de prepotencia del saiya-jin ya le habían colmado el plato por completo. La energía interna de Vejita era poderosa, no podía negarlo, pero durante la batalla en el templo de Kami-sama, los Khans lo habían dejado fuera de combate como a todos los demás.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues parece que olvidaste que también a ti te vencieron.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, insecto?! —Vejita sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Agitando su brazo en un ademán violento, el saiya-jin agregó—: ¿Acaso quieres que te muestre lo que puedo hacer cuando me lo propongo?

—Me encantaría verlo —respondió el Santo de Pegaso dando un paso al frente. Shiryu alargó un brazo para evitar que su amigo siguiera avanzando. Seiya giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Shiryu y vio como éste meneaba la la cabeza en sentido negativo.

Trunks, por su parte, le cerró el paso a Vejita interponiéndose en su camino, pensando que lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era una pelea innecesaria. Casiopea no deseaba decir algo más que ayudara a empeorar la situación, pero la verdad es que el saiya-in ya la estaba cansando también con sus comentarios y sospechaba que ese sentimiento era compartido por muchos de sus amigos.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, Trunks!

—Ahora lo que menos necesitamos son peleas innecesarias —declaró Trunks, mirando a su padre con severidad—. Lo cierto es que esos guerreros llamado Khans son más fuertes que cualquiera y la única manera de vencerlos es aumentando nuestra fuerza.

El príncipe de los saiya-jin se le quedó viendo a Trunks por unos momentos con el entrecejo fruncido. Realmente hubiera sido muy fácil para él apartarlo de su camino con un golpe para luego ir donde Seiya y ajustarle las cuentas. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que lo que su hijo del futuro afirmaba tenía bastante de verdad; en nada le serviría barrer el suelo con Seiya o derrotar a su odiado rival mientras existiera un grupo de guerreros que lo podían vencer fácilmente. Harto con la situación, Vejita se cruzó de brazos, lanzó un bufido y enseguida volteó el rostro en otra dirección.

Trunks suspiró con agobio. Sabía que era imposible que su padre pidiera disculpas, pero se daba por bien servido sí éste no volvía a tratar de golpear a alguno de sus nuevos aliados. Leona, en tanto, estuvo tentada a decir algo contra Vejita, pero Astroboy le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Finalmente, fue Porunga quien hizo que todos olvidaran el asunto.

—Díganme, ¿cuál será su siguiente deseo?

_ "Ahora es mi oportunidad"_, pensó Ryoga. _"Volveré a ser normal"_.

—Creo que Casiopea tiene razón —declaró Piccolo enseguida—. Sí nadie más tiene una mejor idea, entonces lo mejor será usar el segundo deseo para ir al universo donde está ese tal N´astarith y los Khans.

_"Akane, al fin podré decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos"_, pensó Ryoga sin prestar atención a lo que los demás hablaban. Por unos momentos, el chico se desligó del mundo real y empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo declarándole su amor a Akane Tendo. Más tarde imaginó la manera en que se burlaría de Ranma una vez que éste se enterara de que había conseguido liberarse de la maldición de Jusenko. _"Sí, todo será perfecto a partir de ahora"_.

—¿Y qué hay con el tercer deseo? —preguntó Eclipse sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Al menos deberían dejarme pedir una gran fortuna.

—Ese deseo lo usará Dende para regresar a la Tierra —señaló Piccolo.

—Es cierto —convino Dai—. Dende debe regresar a su hogar.

—Es un completo desperdicio lo que proponen —se apresuró a decir Eclipse, cruzándose de brazos—. Fácilmente podríamos volver a nuestro universo con ayuda de Zaboot y al mismo tiempo ayudar a Dende a regresar a la Tierra. Lo que debemos hacer es aprovechar esos dos deseos de una manera inteligente.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ambicioso en un momento como este? —le reclamó Casiopea en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión—. ¿No te das cuenta de que sí N´astarith gana no importará cuanto dinero tengamos?

Eclipse estaba listo para seguir insistiendo en que lo dejaran usar las esferas, pero al observar las miradas fastidiadas de los demás desistió de sus intenciones y guardó silencio muy a su pesar. En su opinión, Casiopea y los demás se tomaban muy a pecho su papel de defensores y olvidaban que en ocasiones también había que saber disfrutar la vida.

—Está bien, está bien, ya me callo.

Son Gokuh no pudo evitar sonreír de buena gana y luego se volvió hacia Dende.

—Estamos listo, Dende, puedes pedir el deseo.

Consciente de que estaban a punto de ser trasladados a otra dimensión, Kurinrin se giró hacia donde estaba No. 18. Aún no estaba muy convencido de que la androide quisiera involucrarse con ellos en aquella peligrosa aventura y deseaba averiguar qué es lo que ella iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

—¿Qué harás entonces, 18? —le preguntó, tomándose la nuca—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Tus habilidades no serían de ayuda.

La androide miró Kunrinrin y luego se acomodó los cabellos en un gesto de indiferencia. A juzgar por los datos que le había proporcionado el doctor Maki Gero, sabía que un guerrero con las habilidades de Kunrinrin no era rival para aquellos poderosos sujetos que habían invadido el templo de Kami-sama y eso la mortificaba levemente. Por otra parte, ¿de qué le serviría regresar a la Tierra sí es que ese tal N´astarith pretendía conquistarla o tal vez destruirla?

—Ya te dije que había decidido ir con ustedes —declaró 18, mirando a los Guerreros Zeta de forma altanera—. Pero no quiero que vayan a malinterpretarme. Iré porque me interesa saber qué es lo que va a pasar con la Tierra y no porque me importe lo que suceda ustedes.

Al oír aquello, Trunks se quedó literalmente petrificado. Era lo último que hubiera pensado que vería. Ahora resultaba que iban a luchar al lado de uno de los dos androides que habían convertido su futuro en un infierno, y lo más irónico de todo es que: ¡pelearían para salvar a la Tierra! _"Esto debe ser una locura"_, pensó.

Dende, por su parte, alzó los brazos al cielo y empezó a hablar nuevamente en idioma namek. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Ryoga continuaba construyendo castillos en el aire sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Nacarapto Poporunga Pupiripo Parcato. Porunga, queremos que transportes a Gokuh y a los demás a la dimensión de donde vienen Casiopea, Eclipse y los demás.

—Eso es un deseo muy fácil de hacer —repuso Porunga, juntando los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha. De pronto, los enormes ojos del dragón se iluminaron y acto seguido los Guerreros Zeta, los Santos de bronce, Casiopea, No. 18, Dai, Leona, Poppu, Eclipse, Astroboy, Hyunkel y Ryoga se desvanecieron.

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

N´astarith contempló la gema triangular que Nauj-vir le acababa entregado y luego sonrió con satisfacción. Con cada gema que tenía en su poder, se acercaba un poco más a su sueño de dominar la existencia. Aún cuando muchos pensaban que el Khan del Cíclope tenía unas ideas extrañas sobre el honor y las batallas, N´astarith sabía que Nauj-vir era un guerrero altamente competente y por ello pasaba por alto sus extravagancias.

—¿Así que Belcer fue derrotado, eh? —murmuró.

—Sí, mi señor —repuso Leinad con la mirada puesta sobre el piso—. Lo mató uno de los santos del santuario donde Tiamat, Aicila, Sombrío y Talión combatieron hace poco. Me parece que su nombre era Shiryu.

—Shiryu, ahora sé que nombre le pondré a su maldita tumba —sentenció Odrare apretando los puños con furia—. Quisiera ver sus recuerdos para observar cómo es que mi hermano fue derrotado por ese infeliz.

—Claro, para nosotros será un honor —dijo Sorlak tocándose la frente—. Tan solo cierra tus ojos y prepárate a disfrutar.

—Aguarda un momento, Sorlak —dijo N´astarith de repente—. Aunque sé que Odrare se muere de ganas por saber las causas de la derrota de Belcer, debemos esperar a que Liria, Kali y José estén aquí también. Según tengo entendido, ellos ya llegaron.

—Pero, mi señor —se apresuró Odrare a protestar.

—Paciencia, mi amigo —le calmó N´astarith—. ¿Estará menos muerto ese infeliz que mató a tu hermano sí esperas un poco más? Pronto tendrás tu venganza, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

_Continuará... ._


	84. ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXXIII**

**ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS**

_Astronave Churubusco (Sala de entrenamiento)_

La gravedad dentro de la habitación era de cuatrocientos _ges_ y la temperatura ambiental alcanzaba los sesenta grados centígrados. Cadmio sabía perfectamente que se estaba arriesgando demasiado bajo aquellas condiciones extremas, pero creía que sí no superaba sus propios límites, jamás podría llegar a derrotar a los Khans y mucho menos a N´astarith. Después de la batalla librada en el santuario de Atena, había estado repasando una y otra vez la manera en que Tiamat lo había vencido y eso lo hacía sentirse molesto consigo mismo. Ciertamente, sí había algo que él detestaba era admitir que aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para convertirse en un verdadero Caballero Celestial. Gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido años atrás, sabía que para ser un mejor guerrero, no sólo debía incrementar su fuerza y velocidad, sino también sus habilidades mentales e instintos.

Varios androides voladores habían sido desplegados por toda la habitación y en ese instante sobrevolaban el suelo alrededor de Cadmio, que en todo momento permanecía con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil. La función de aquellos pequeños robots consistía en atacarlo una vez que hiciera el menor movimiento; para eludir la increíble fuerza de gravedad de la habitación, los androides habían sido dotados de un dispositivo antigravedad, el cual les permitía moverse como sí estuvieran en un ambiente de ingravidez. Cadmio, por su parte, trataba de percibir el movimiento de sus adversarios mecánicos usando únicamente su intuición; en su mano derecha sujetaba una espada.

De pronto, Cadmio dio un salto en el aire y los androides voladores se lanzaron a la carga. El arma del Celestial hizo que un par de androides estallaran en una erupción de chispas y componentes metálicos que se esparcieron por todas partes. Posteriormente interceptó los haces láser disparados en su contra, desviándolos hacia los androides más cercanos. Al instante siguiente, alzó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia el frente y otro robot voló por los aires hasta estrellarse con una pared.

Una vez que todos los androides estuvieron fuera de combate, Cadmio se dejó caer en el suelo. La gravedad aumentada y la elevada temperatura le estaban causando un enorme desgaste físico, pero también le ayudaban a volverse más fuerte y ésa era principal la razón por la que soportaba el entrenamiento. Estaba listo para seguir practicando cuando de repente escuchó que alguien aplaudía a sus espaldas.

—¿Eh? —musitó el Celestial, volviendo el rostro por encima del hombro.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, debo admitirlo, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender sí de verdad pretendes derrotar a los Khans —declaró Jesús Ferrer con suavidad, provocando que Cadmio se levantara de golpe y se girara sobre sus talones con la velocidad del rayo.

—¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! Se supone que tú deberías estar encerrado en alguna parte.

—Es cierto, debería permanecer encerrado en mis habitaciones, pero quise dar un pequeño recorrido para conocer toda la nave —hizo una pausa y recorrió el sitio con la mirada—. Debo reconocer que esta sala de entrenamiento está muy bien equipada.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —exclamó Cadmio, deslizando un pie hacia delante—. Pretendes escapar de la _Churubusco_, ¿no es así? Pues bien, yo te detendré aquí mismo y ahora. Tu absurdo desplante de arrogancia te va a costar muy caro.

Jesús se cruzó de brazos y luego lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No tengo intenciones de huir sí es eso lo que crees. Como ya dije hace un momento, salí de mis aposentos para recorrer la nave, pero cuando percibí tu energía decidí venir a ver cómo peleabas.

Cadmio frunció una sonrisa maliciosa. No tenía la menor intención de averiguar sí Jesús Ferrer decía la verdad o le estaba mintiendo; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era enfrentar a alguien que pudiera darle pelea. A su juicio, el entrenamiento con los androides no era lo más apropiado sí es que pretendía volverse más fuerte. De hecho, un combate con un oponente real era lo más indicado para sus necesidades; el que pudiera luchar con Jesús Ferrer y derrotarlo era un premio extra.

—¿Así que querías ver cómo entrenaba? Bueno, pues prepárate porque he decidido darte tu merecido aquí mismo, infeliz. No me interesa sí alguien en el Consejo de la Alianza se molesta por esto. Nadie te salvará de que te dé una paliza.

—Interesantes palabras —repuso Jesús sin perder la compostura—. Pero aunque tengamos casi el mismo nivel de pelea, es obvio que no estás en condiciones de derrotarme y eso lo puedo saber con solo verte.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —exclamó Cadmio con el entrecejo fruncido. Iba a lanzarse al ataque cuando, de pronto, cayó en cuenta de que la gravedad aumentada y la temperatura no parecían afectar en nada al príncipe meganiano—. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —murmuró con desconcierto—. Se supone que la gravedad de este lugar está incrementada unas cuatrocientas veces y sin embargo te mueves con absoluta normalidad.

—Es cierto, pero no es la primera vez que experimento una gravedad como esta. Es probable que no lo sepas, pero hace mucho tiempo estuve entrenando en un planeta con una fuerza de gravedad similar a la que hay en esta habitación —hizo una pausa y se tomó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba—. Ahora que recuerdo la temperatura en ese planeta era de ciento setenta grados en el día, ¿o era de doscientos setenta?

Cadmio ya había tenido suficiente con aquella conversación. Ansioso por dar rienda suelta a su creciente ira, arremetió contra el meganiano intentando atacarlo con la espada. Sin embargo Jesús desenfundó rápidamente su espada, cuya hoja se revistió con una energía azul electrizante, se defendió hábilmente y luego derribó a su adversario. Cadmio se puso de pie con furia y le acometió de nuevo, pero su oponente repelió la embestida, le arrancó el arma de las manos y la cogió al vuelo. Incapaz de detenerse, Cadmio pasó junto a su contrincante, que le golpeó con el mango en la espalda, se estrelló con una pared y volvió a desplomarse en el suelo.

—¿Te atreves a intentarlo de nuevo? —le preguntó Jesús.

El Celestial meneó la cabeza y volvió a ponerse de pie, decidido a continuar la pelea.

—Tal vez no sea muy diestro usando la espada, pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya, principito idiota —A continuación desplegó su aura con fuerza y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Jesús Ferrer, que para ese momento ya había dejado caer ambas espadas al suelo.

Cadmio echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás dispuesto a asestarle a su enemigo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El príncipe de Megazoar, por su parte, esperó el ataque y luego, simplemente, atrapó el puño de su rival con la mano. Al ver lo sucedido, Cadmio abrió totalmente los ojos por la sorpresa y luego, tras apretar los dientes con furia y escupir una maldición, reaccionó atacando con una lluvia de puñetazos. Moviendo las manos de un lado a otro con rapidez, Jesús consiguió bloquear o desviar todos los golpes que el Celestial le estaba mandando. Pasados algunos segundos, Cadmio se apartó de su rival con un rápido salto hacia atrás.

"Es más rápido de lo que pensé —reflexionó—. Hace unos momentos dijo que teníamos más o menos el mismo nivel y aún así no puedo ni tocarlo ¿Acaso la gravedad me estará afectando?".

—Peleas bastante bien, amigo —reconoció Jesús—. Pero te recuerdo que hace poco tuviste una batalla muy dura con los Khans, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Me imagino que desde que volviste has estado entrenando arduamente y no has tomado ni un ciclo para descansar y reponer tus fuerzas, ese es un grave error.

—¡¡Lo que yo haga es asunto que a ti no te importa!! —replicó Cadmio con furia. Llevó las manos abiertas a un costado del cuerpo y juntó sus muñecas, dejando un pequeño espacio entre las palmas—. _¡¡Sha..._ —A continuación, una diminuta esfera de luz amarilla se formó entre sus manos y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño paulatinamente—... _Ma..._ —De golpe, Cadmio movió sus manos al frente, descargando un violento rayo de luz contra Jesús Ferrer—... _Sha!!_

El príncipe meganiano vio venir aquella enorme bola de energía y frunció el entrecejo debajo del oscuro visor de su casco. Aquella técnica, aunque simple en apariencia, era en realidad un ataque muy poderosa y cualquier guerrero experimentado podía darse cuenta de ello. No obstante, lo cierto era que ese _Sha-Ma-Sha_ en particular no tenía mucha fuerza y eso se debía a que Cadmio estaba muy debilitado a consecuencia de su batalla en el santuario. En un sorprendente alarde de fuerza, Jesús contuvo el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ con sus manos y luego lo empujó hacia atrás, contra Cadmio.

El Celestial apenas tuvo unos segundos para hacerse a un lado y esquivar su propio ataque, el cual le pasó por un costado del rostro y finalmente se estrelló en uno de los muros blindados donde explotó con fuerza. Cadmio se llevó un puño a la mejilla y al retirarlo descubrió que había un poco de sangre en el dorso de su mano; de seguro el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ le había rasguñado el rostro al momento de esquivarlo.

—Pudo regresar mi _Sha-Ma-Sha_ sin ningún problema. Aparentemente es más poderoso de lo que imagine. Creí que tendría más o menos la misma fuerza que su hermano David, pero veo que no es así.

—De hecho mis poderes son ligeramente superiores a los de mis hermanos, lo que ocurre contigo es que no sabes usar tus habilidades. Sí continuas actuando impulsivamente jamás podrás derrotar a los guerreros de Abbadón.

—Tal vez tengas razón después de todo. Sí no puedo ni siquiera tocarte, es imposible que derrote a un Khan. Necesito mejorar más mis técnicas y habilidades, aunque no por eso te sientas superior a mí.

—Bien, pues de nada.

—¿De nada? —repitió Cadmio—. ¿Acaso crees que debo darte las gracias?

—Claro, por mostrarte tus errores.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?

—Los Khans son guerreros extremadamente poderosos y tienen los instintos de un asesino entrenado. Tú en cambio pareces un aficionado. Crees que atacando con furia podrás compensar tu falta de habilidad y ése es un grave error que acabo de mostrarte. Estoy seguro que sí te enfrentaras con un guerrero de Abbadón lucharías con valentía, pero él acabaría contigo enseguida.

Cadmio se defendió.

—Habría encontrado una manera de vencerlo, de eso puedes estar seguro.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste conmigo? —Cadmio le dirigió una mirada de furia—. Sí de verdad deseas vencer a los Khans, puedo ayudarte a hacerlo ya que he estado cerca de ellos y conozco algo sobre su manera de pelear. El entrenamiento será largo y duro, tanto para ti como para mí, pero al final habrá valido la pena para ambos.

Cadmio lo observó con recelo.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda, escoria, además no entiendo por qué alguien como tú se interesa en que mejore mis habilidades. Eso no tiene sentido.

El príncipe meganiano se acercó unos pasos.

—Porque yo también necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hace poco me enfrenté con tres guerreras de Abbadón y ellas me vencieron fácilmente a pesar de mis esfuerzos por derrotarlas. Sí entrenamos juntos te mostraré algunas de mis mejores ataques y con eso podrás mejorar los tuyos. Estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor entrenando con un oponente real y no con esos simples androides que puedes destruir fácilmente.

Cadmio lo miró fijamente.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que malentiendas las cosas. Aceptaré tu ofrecimiento sólo porque me interesa volverme más fuerte y necesito de alguien con poder para entrenar. No me interesan tus problemas ni deseo tu amistad, ¿te quedó claro?

—Completamente —repuso Jesús.

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, Kanon había decidido ir a recorrer los pasillos de la gigantesca nave por su propia cuenta. No se sentía a gusto en compañía de los Santos dorados y eso era porque, a pesar de lo que dijeran, sabía que en el fondo estos aún desconfiaban de él. No podía culparlos debido a todo lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Le molestaba la manera en que Aioria lo miraba; siempre desafiante, hostil, como sí estuviera buscando cualquier motivo para iniciar una pelea con él. Pero eso no debía importarle ya que la única manera en que podía borrar sus pecados era protegiendo a Atena.

Sin saber exactamente en donde estaba, Kanon llegó hasta un largo corredor que tenía muchas ventanas con vista hacia el espacio. En las afueras podían verse cientos de naves que flotaban cerca de la _Churubusco_. Kanon dedicó unos segundos a contemplar una nave _Águila Real_ —la misma en la que viajaban Uriel, Asiont, Sailor Moon y los demás— que se acercaba a la astronave y luego decidió volver a los aposentos donde estaban los santos dorados. Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, vio que había alguien más en el corredor mirando el espacio a través de los enormes ventanales.

Se trataba de una joven que vestía un traje de color oro que envolvía su delgado cuerpo. A juzgar por su semblante triste y mirada distante, Kanon imaginó que tal vez tenía alguna clase de preocupación. No tenía idea de quien era ni donde venía, pero le pareció una mujer hermosa. Estaba por acercarse a donde estaba cuando, de repente, vio que otra joven de cabello largo apareció por el corredor y se dirigió a ella para hablarle. Intrigado, Kanon decidió ocultarse tras una pared y escuchar la conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sailor Pluto? —preguntó la joven de traje dorado sin dirigirle la mirada a la recién llegada.

—Deseo saber tus verdaderas intenciones, Galaxia —repuso la Outer Senshi.

—¿Mis verdaderas intenciones?

—Aunque nos ayudaste cuando estábamos en la Tierra, no puedes pedirnos que olvidemos que una vez intentaste matarnos. Debes entender que algunas de nosotras aún tengamos sospechas.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —murmuró Galaxia bajando la mirada—. Después de todo lo que sucedió, es natural que todavía no confíes en mí. —Guardó silencio unos segundos al cabo de los cuales se dio la vuelta para mirar a Pluto a la cara—. Tal y como les dije antes en la Tierra, vine hasta aquí para proteger a la Vía Láctea.

—Comprendo —asintió Sailor Pluto, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿Estás completamente segura de que el Caos abandonó tu cuerpo?

—El Caos regresó a donde pertenece, al corazón de todas las personas.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —se dijo Kanon a sí mismo—. ¿Qué es eso del caos?.

—Para que hayas decidido involucrarte quiere decir que el peligro que se cierne sobre nuestro planeta es increíble —murmuró Sailor Pluto—. Cuando vi que el futuro de nuestro planeta había desparecido supe que algo grave estaba por suceder, aunque jamás imagine que incluso la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de todas se nos uniría en esta batalla.

—No tengo idea de que tan fuerte sea este enemigo llamado N´astarith, pero puedes estar segura de que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que lleve a cabo sus planes. Defenderé la Vía Láctea con todas mis fuerzas ya que Sailor Moon me demostró lo valiosa que es la vida.

—Lo que me inquieta ahora es saber sí la princesa, es decir, Sailor Moon tiene el poder necesario para luchar con este nuevo enemigo —murmuró Sailor Pluto con una sombra de preocupación en su mirada—. Admito que el Cristal de Plata aún tiene poder, pero dudo que sea el suficiente para combatir a un enemigo de esta naturaleza.

—El Cristal del Milenio de Plata es el más poderoso de toda la galaxia —declaró Sailor Galaxia, llevando la vista hacia el espacio por un momento—. Cuando mi cuerpo era dominado por la fuerza del Caos quedé impresionada de ver que Sailor Moon era capaz de pelear a mí mismo nivel. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que su semilla estelar, o mejor dicho, su Sailor Cristal contenía una fuerza excepcional.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Todos me conocen como la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la galaxia, pero la verdad es que Sailor Moon es quien merece llevar ese título. Ella tiene un enorme poder que aún no ha expulsado por completo y es probable que tú lo sepas mejor que nadie, Sailor Pluto.

—Es verdad —dijo la Outer Senshi luego de un momento—. Su verdadero poder todavía se encuentra dentro de ella esperando salir, pero de todas formas no sé si éste será suficiente para afrontar a un enemigo como el que Asiont describe.

—Debemos esperar y confiar en que Sailor Moon expulsará su verdadero poder llegado el momento. Sin embargo, antes de que vayamos a la batalla, sería conveniente saber un poco más sobre este nuevo enemigo.

—Tienes razón en eso —concordó Pluto.

Una vez que la rampa de abordaje descendió, Uriel, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Uranus, Neptune, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Tuxedo Kamen, Marina y Asiont salieron al encuentro de Mariana, que había ido a recibirlos junto con Rodrigo Carrier. Éste último no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando vio a las Guerreras Mágicas bajar del transbordador; a pesar de que no se había aprendido los nombres de todas las Sailor Senshi, sí sabía diferenciarlas por el color y la forma de sus trajes y gracias a esto pudo darse cuenta de que aquellas tres chicas no habían estado antes en la _Churubusco_.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó Mariana—. Mi madre se disculpa por no haber podido venir a recibirlos personalmente, pero por el momento se encuentra en el puente de mando atendiendo un asunto urgente con el almirante Cariolano.

—No se preocupe por eso, princesa —repuso Uriel con calma—. Permítame presentarles a Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki y Fuu Huonouji. Ellas tres se enfrentaron a los guerreros del imperio en un planeta llamado Céfiro y ahora han venido para ayudarnos a luchar.

—Espero que se sientan cómodas —les dijo Mariana con una sonrisa—. Ya he dado instrucciones para que se les asigne una habitación. Desafortunadamente tendrán que compartirla ya que, aunque ésta es una nave grande, estamos algo cortos de espacio.

—Descuide, princesa —murmuró Fuu, inclinado levemente la cabeza—. Somos nosotras quienes nos apenamos de ocasionarles problemas. Mis amigas y yo estamos muy agradecidas por todas sus atenciones.

—Esta nave es realmente enorme —murmuró Hikaru, contemplando todo a su alrededor—. Cuando la vi por primera vez se me figuró que era como una gigantesca ciudad en el espacio.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Sailor Moon—. Fue lo mismo que pensé cuando llegué.

Rodrigo estaba literalmente conmocionado. Había visto cosas extrañas en el universo, pero ésta era la primera vez que no sabía a ciencia cierta como reaccionar. Los guerreros de N´astarith eran capaces de matar a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente, así que la sola idea de que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu fueran capaces de luchar con ellos le parecía ridícula, algo absurdo.

_"¿Están locos o tienen el cerebro muerto?"_, pensó para sus adentros. _"Ahora sí estoy convencido de que me uní al bando perdedor. Para cuando los Khans decidan exterminarnos no quedará ni nuestro recuerdo"_.

Mientras Mariana hablaba, Asiont se le quedó viendo fijamente como hipnotizado. Había sido testigo de muchas cosas increíbles en sus viajes por toda la galaxia, pero nada se comparaba con el hecho de ver a Mariana vestida como una princesa real de Lerasi. Escéptico, se frotó los ojos varias veces para cerciorarse de que en realidad era la verdadera hija de la reina Andrea. Cuando se cercioró que era ella no pudo creerlo; siempre la había visto con su uniforme de piloto de un lado para otro como un muchacho y esa era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de su belleza innata.

—Mariana, no sé sí te lo habían dicho antes, pero que bien te ves con ese vestido. Ahora sí pareces una verdadera princesa —dijo Asiont con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mariana le propinó un leve manazo en el hombro como respuesta—. ¿Qué noticias tienes de Casiopea y los demás?

—Oh, es verdad, ustedes no saben nada de eso ya que se encontraban fuera —repuso la princesa recuperando la compostura—. Casiopea, Eclipse, Dai, Ryoga, Hyunkel, la princesa Leona, Zaboot, Astroboy, Poppu, Sailor Saturn y tres de los Santos de Atena partieron hace como dos ciclos... .

—¿Quiénes son los Santos de Atena? —le interrumpió Uriel, alzando una ceja.

—¿O sea que Casiopea, Cadmio y los demás ya habían vuelto? —inquirió Asiont.

—¿Adónde fue Sailor Saturn? —preguntó Sailor Neptune.

En ese momento, Mariana cayó en cuenta de que Uriel y los demás no habían estado presentes cuando Cadmio, Saori y los guerreros del santuario habían llegado, de manera que era natural que ninguno de ellos supiera quiénes eran Atena y los Santos. Una sutil sonrisa se asomó por los labios de la princesa de Lerasi, que se dio un leve golpecito en la frente antes de responder.

—Que tonta soy, es cierto, todos ellos llegaron cuando ustedes y Saulo y Zacek partieron en diferentes misiones. Bueno, poco después de que ustedes se marcharon, Cadmio, Casiopea, Eclipse, Lance, Dai, Ranma y los demás regresaron de otra dimensión en compañía de una joven llamada Saori Kido y de un grupo de guerreros que se hacen llamar a sí mismo como Santos.

—¿Santos? —repitió Mercury por su parte.

—¿Saori Kido? —murmuró Tuxedo Kamen.

—Según los Santos, Saori es la reencarnación de una diosa llamada Atena —continuó Mariana mientras todos la observaban—. Tengo entendido que los Khans atacaron a los Santos mientras buscaban una de las gemas estelares y esa fue la razón por la que ellos decidieron venir con Cadmio, Casiopea y los demás.

—¿Qué pasó con la gema estelar que estaba en el universo de donde vinieron esos Santos que mencionaste? —preguntó Asiont—. ¿Lograron encontrarla?

—Creo que les alegrará saber que nuestros amigos consiguieron evitar que esa gema cayera en manos de los guerreros de Abbadón. En estos momentos, Lance se encuentran estudiándola en el laboratorio junto con el doctor Dreyfus.

Al oír aquello, Sailor Moon se volvió hacia sus amigas.

—¿Escucharon eso? Las cosas no están tan mal como pensábamos.

—Si lograron impedir que el enemigo consiguiera obtener otra de las gemas, quiere decir que ahora tenemos dos en nuestro poder —concluyó Sailor Júpiter—. Ahora sólo debemos impedir que los guerreros de Abbadón las encuentren.

—Es cierto, Sailor Jupiter —concordó Hikaru con alegría—. Sí no reúnen todas las gemas, no podrán hacer funcionar el Portal Estelar del que nos hablaron. Debemos esconderlas en algún lugar para que nunca las hallen.

_"Cadmio, Casiopea, Lance y los demás también lograron apoderarse de una de las doce gemas de los Titanes"_, reflexionó Asiont por su parte. _"Eso es bueno, sin embargo N´astarith no permitirá que esto lo detenga. Hace poco percibí varias auras poderosas a bordo de la Churubusco, me pregunto sí todos éstas pertenecerán a esos Santos de los que habla Mariana"_.

—¿Qué sucedió con la princesa Leona? —intervino Marina, mostrándose algo preocupada—. Nos estabas diciendo que ella y Dai habían partido cuando Uriel te interrumpió.

—Es cierto —repuso Mariana—. Aproximadamente hace dos ciclos, detectamos la existencia de una nueva puerta dimensional creada con el Portal Estelar. Cuando les informamos de esto a Casiopea y a los demás, Shilbalam creó una abertura dimensional para que algunos pudieran ir al universo a donde los Khans habían ido. El problema fue que el viejo brujo hizo aparecer la puerta en medio del comedor donde estábamos comiendo.

—Pues sí que nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas —comentó Sailor Mars.

—Sí me acompañan los llevaré al comedor donde estábamos —dijo Mariana extendiendo una mano para indicarles la ruta—. Ahí se encuentran Ranma, Shilbalam, Shampoo, Moose, Saori, Sailor Venus y algunos de los Santos esperando alguna noticia de nuestros amigos.

—Yo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos que no pueden esperar —anunció Uriel, separándose del grupo y tomando un camino diferente—. Me reuniré con ustedes después.

Tuxedo Kamen volvió la mirada hacia él.

—Te estaremos esperando —le dijo.

Mientras el grupo seguía a la princesa, Asiont se detuvo un momento y llevó la vista hacia una de las paredes del gigantesco hangar como sí buscara algo. Fue entonces cuando percibió la presencia de Cadmio a bordo de la nave. Extrañado, también captó la presencia de Jesús Ferrer en el mismo lugar donde estaba su hermano mayor adoptivo.

—Siento el aura de Jesús Ferrer en el mismo sitio donde se encuentra la de Cadmio —se dijo a sí mismo—. Sin embargo ellos no dos están peleando... esto es extraño.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Umi, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro—. ¿No vendrás con nosotros? ¿O acaso estás escuchando voces de nuevo?

Asiont le dirigió una mirada acusatoria y frunció una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Te han dicho que eres bastante graciosa?

—¿Graciosa? —repitió la Guerrera Mágica con un marcado énfasis—. ¿No te estarás burlando de mí, eh? Por lo menos yo no veo sombras, hablo sola o escucho voces en el espacio.

—Genial, sí no es Sailor Uranus la que me fastidia es esta niña —murmuró Asiont en voz baja.

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

Una vez que José Zeiva, Kali y Liria entraron a la habitación, las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras de ellos. Mientras el trío avanzaba hacia las escaleras, los otros Khans y los guerreros al servicio de Abbadón murmuraban entre ellos sobre diversos temas. José dedicó una vaga mirada hacia la enorme pantalla donde se veía una imagen del planeta Tierra y luego regresó la vista el frente; por unos momentos empezó a recordar aquellos tiempos en los que era él quien ocupaba esa habitación como emperador de Endoria y no pudo evitar sentir algo de rabia.

Después de subir las escaleras, los tres se arrodillaron ante N´astarith, quien los recibió con una sonrisa en cuanto los vio. El oscuro señor de Abbadón se alzó de su trono y luego levantó una mano para indicarles que se levantaran. Una vez de pie, Kali extendió una mano para mostrarle a su emperador la gema sagrada que habían obtenido en el planeta Génesis.

—Excelente labor, Kali —la felicitó N´astarith tomando la piedra—. Veo con agrado que me han traído una gema más. Ahora tengo en mi poder ocho de las doce gemas sagradas de los Titanes de Dilmun. Pronto tendré el poder necesario para regir todo el universo y convertirme en un dios.

—Así será, mi señor —asintió Kali inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. Y ese día todos los habitantes de todos universos nos lo agradecerán.

—Me imagino que tuvieron alguna clase de problemas con los Celestiales, ¿o no?

—Imagina bien, mi señor —murmuró Liria—. El hijo del rey Lux y los Guerreros Kundalini se interpusieron en nuestro camino, aunque los derrotamos fácilmente. Ellos no representan una amenaza para nosotros.

—¿Así que los Kundalini? —murmuró Leinad con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no mejor abren sus mentes y nos dejan ver todo lo que ocurrió? De esta manera, Nauj-vir, Sorlak y yo les mostraremos lo que nos sucedió a nosotros.

—Esperen un momento —intervino Bal, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Tiamat aún no ha llegado, quizá se retraso por algún motivo, pero debemos esperarlo.

—¡Al diablo con Tiamat! —exclamó Odrare con insolencia—. No podemos estarlo esperando eternamente. Quiero ver la forma en que mi hermano fue asesinado por ese Santo llamado Shiryu. Desde que Nauj-vir y los demás volvieron he estado aguardando este momento con ansias.

El Khan de la Gárgola miró a Odrare con furia y enseguida frunció el entrecejo con malestar. Estaba listo para decirle que se callara cuando, súbitamente, N´astarith hizo uso de la palabra para tranquilizar la situación.

—No te preocupes por Tiamat, Bal. Él llegará en poco tiempo, pero mientras tanto es recomendable saber como les fue a Kali, Liria y a José.

—Me parece bien —convino Kali. Al instante siguiente, ella y Liria cerraron sus ojos y bajaron un poco la cabeza. José frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza; ya había oído antes que los Khans compartían sus experiencias usando la telepatía, pero aquella era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de presenciarlo.

Paulatinamente, cada uno de los guerreros de Abbadón incluidos Malabock e Isótopo empezaron a bajar sus párpados y luego inclinaron las cabezas. José estaba mirando a Liria detenidamente cuando escuchó la voz de N´astarith.

—Tú también hazlo, José —le dijo tranquilamente—. Comparte tus valiosas experiencias con nosotros y así entenderás porque mis guerreros son tan fuertes. Una vez que unas tu mente con las nuestras, podrás beneficiarte de la experiencia de los Khans, de modo que cuando luches con un enemigo que ellos hayan enfrentado antes, sabrás de antemano cuales son sus técnicas, su estilo de pelea y su manera de actuar.

El otrora emperador de Endoria titubeó. Ciertamente, aún desconfiaba de N´astarith y de sus guerreros. Pero, por otra parte, aquel ofrecimiento era una verdadera tentación. Sí se beneficiaba de la experiencia de los Khans, tendría una ventaja a su favor cuando se encontrara nuevamente con alguno de los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar. Era algo demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar así nada más. Tras unos segundos de duda, finalmente obedeció a N´astarith y cerró los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos, José visionó la batalla entre los Khans y los Guerreros Zeta en el Shinden, aprendió cómo es que Shiryu había derrotado a Belcer usando su _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_, la derrota de Trunks, Vejita, Yamcha, Kuririn, Piccolo, Ten-Shin-Han, Casiopea, Seiya, Shun, Dai y los demás, las distintas técnicas que se habían usado durante la lucha, la transformación de Gohan en Súper-Saiya-jin y la manera en que los Khans creyeron erróneamente que éste era el guerrero Káiser de la leyenda, las intervenciones de Sailor Saturn y No. 18. Más adelante vio a Hikaru, Fuu y Umi peleando a lado de Asiont, Uriel y las Inner Senshi en Céfiro. Así mismo, los demás guerreros vieron la pelea entre Liria, José y Kali contra Zacek, Lis-ek, Saulo, Uller y Areth, la existencia de la _Megaroad-01_ y la manera en que ésta había escapado con ayuda de Karmatrón.

—De forma que esas Sailors Senshi no son tan débiles como creíamos —murmuró Eneri malévolamente mientras abría sus ojos—. Esa mocosa llamada Saturn no estaba con las otras Sailors que vimos en ese planeta Tierra donde las conocimos.

—A mí no me preocupan tanto esas mocosas —difirió Bal mientras reflexionaba—. Ahora que esos guerreros que estaban en ese lugar llamado Shinden se han unido a nuestros enemigos, las cosas serán más difíciles para nosotros. Ese niño de nombre Gohan tiene un poder increíble.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! —se burló Sorlak con una risotada—. No digas tonterías, Bal, te aseguro que puedo vencer a ese chiquillo en cualquier momento. De no ser por las promesas de Nauj-vir, todos nuestros enemigos estarían muertos.

—No tenía idea de que existieran guerreros que tuvieran habilidades como las mostradas por ese chiquillo llamado Gohan —se dijo N´astarith a sí mismo—. Tampoco esperaba que Belcer hubiera sido derrotado por uno de los Santos del santuario. Tal parece que he estado subestimado la peligrosidad de algunos de los guerreros que se han unido a los Caballeros Celestiales.

Odrare, entre tanto, estaba hirviendo de rabia. No podía entender cómo es que su hermano Belcer había sido derrotado por Shiryu cuando prácticamente tenía la batalla ganada, y lo que era peor: ni Nauj-vir, Sorlak o Leinad habían rematado al Santo del Dragón teniendo una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo. Furioso, el Khan del Minotauro se volvió hacia Nauj-vir para desquitar toda su ira.

—¿Cuestión de honor, eh? —murmuró en un tono cargado de desprecio—. A pesar de todo, sigues con esas estupideces. Eres un completo imbécil, Nauj-vir.

El Khan del Cíclope entornó la mirada y frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes. A pesar de que Odrare era mucho más alto y fornido que él, Nauj-vir no se amilanó en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, dio un paso al frente y una luz de color rubí surgió de su ojo cibernético para apuntar la frente de Odrare.

—No dejaré que un idiota sin honor me hable de esa manera —le advirtió, tocándole el pecho con el dedo índice—. Vuelve a insultarme y te enviaré a reunirte con tu hermano ahora mismo.

Odrare tragó saliva con dificultad, deseando que suelo se lo tragara ahí mismo. Aún cuando fuera un guerrero con grandes poderes, sabía perfectamente que no era rival para alguien como Nauj-vir. Quizás podría intimidar a otros como Sombrío o Isótopo, pero no al temible Khan del Cíclope. Odrare sonrió nerviosamente mientras pensaba en una manera honrosa de salir de aquel embrollo. Afortunadamente para él, la intervención de N´astarith lo salvo de verse aún más cobarde.

—¡Basta! Guarden esas energías para nuestros enemigos.

José Zeiva llevó la vista hacia donde estaba el emperador de Abbadón y advirtió algo en los ojos acerados de éste que disuadió tanto a Nauj-vir como a Odrare de continuar discutiendo. Finalmente ambos guerreros se separaron.

—Yo, me disculpo —murmuró el Khan del Cíclope, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Estas disputas no tienen sentido —N´astarith le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Odrare, quien se apresuró a bajar la cabeza—. Bien, Tiamat aún no ha llegado, pero él ya conoce parte de lo que voy a decirles.

Al escuchar aquello, Aicila decidió acercarse un poco más. N´astarith, por su parte, esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de retomar la palabra. Cuando al fin lo hizo su voz sonaba lenta y silbante.

—Como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabe, los Caballeros Celestiales han encontrado aliados en los distintos universos donde se encontraban las gemas estelares. Muchos de ellos son débiles, incluso podría decir que hasta patéticos, pero también hay algunos que han ayudado a los Celestiales a entorpecer nuestros planes. Las derrotas de Lilith, Sepultura y Belcer son un claro ejemplo de esto y por tal razón, es necesario darle una solución a este problema antes de que las cosas se compliquen aún más. No deseo que se involucren más individuos de otras realidades hasta no reunir las gemas. Sí la Alianza Estelar obtuvieran el apoyo de seres como Superman y sus amigos de la _ Justice League_ tendríamos graves problemas.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, mi señor —se apresuró a decir Cyntial—. Deje todo en mis manos. Le aseguro que... .

—Paciencia, mi amiga —le interrumpió N´astarith sin elevar el tono de su voz—. Todo a su debido tiempo. He estado en contacto con el Amo de las Tinieblas y a él me ha informado que algunos de estos nuevos aliados tienen enemigos en sus propios mundos, enemigos que quisieran verlos muertos. Después de pensar las cosas con cuidado, he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez podríamos utilizar a esos enemigos en nuestro provecho.

—Es una idea interesante, mi señor —dijo Isótopo con una sonrisa malévola.

—Estoy enterado de que en la dimensión donde vive ese mocoso llamado Dai, existe un sujeto de nombre Ban cuyo propósito es dominar el mundo en donde habita. El único obstáculo que hay en sus planes es ese niño y su despreciable grupo de amigos. Así mismo, en el universo de donde proceden Zacek y los Kundalini, hay un individuo llamado Asura, quien también es un representante del Amo de las Tinieblas como yo.

—¿Y cree que ellos acepten ayudarnos, mi señor? —preguntó Allus.

N´astarith dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Lo harán —respondió con seguridad—. La enorme aversión que sienten por sus enemigos será el mejor aliado para convencerles de que se nos unan. Una vez que los Celestiales y sus amigos hayan muertos, no tendremos problemas en derrotar a la Alianza Estelar.

_Tokio-3._

El general Kymura y su lugarteniente Sato estaban de pie delante de una pantalla donde se mostraba una imagen de las ruinas de Tokio-3. Después de la destrucción del dieciseisavo ángel y la subsiguiente evacuación de toda la población, la ciudad había quedado completamente desierta y el sitio parecía una tumba. Ahora que los ángeles finalmente habían sido derrotados y las fricciones entre Gendou y SEELE aumentaban, todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la fase final de su tan elaborado plan.

—Nuestros informes señalan que SEELE prepara todo para llevar a cabo el plan de complementación humana y el tercer impacto —declaró Sato con las manos tensamente entrelazadas—. Para tal labor es obvio que necesitan al Eva-01.

—Y por supuesto Gendou Ikari se negará a entregárselos —murmuró Kymura con una sonrisa—. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas están encajando perfectamente. Muy pronto liberaremos a Lilim y el gran Genghis Khan obtendrá lo que busca.

—¿Está seguro de que podremos lograrlo? —inquirió Sato algo temeroso.

—Tan seguro como que el miedo te domina —respondió Kymura,y luego soltó una risita.

_Continuará... ._


	85. LOS SEÑORES DE LA OSCURIDAD SE UNEN

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXXIV

LOS SEÑORES DE LA OSCURIDAD SE UNEN

_Megaroad-01_

Min Mei echó una nueva mirada por la ventana y suspiró. Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que estaba en aquel refugio y aún no tenía noticias sobre de lo que estaba pasando en la nave. Ella, al igual que el resto de los civiles que viajaban a bordo, sabía que habían sido atacados por naves alienígenas, pero de ahí en adelante no tenía idea de nada. Ningún militar se había tomado la molestia de ir a decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan sólo habían rumores que corrían de boca en boca. Algunos afirmaban que las cosas marchaban bien y que de hecho las turbulencias experimentadas unos momentos antes eran producto de la completa destrucción del enemigo; otros por el contrario, sostenían que los alienígenos habían logrado derrotar a las fuerzas de defensa de la _Megaroad_ y ahora se disponían a abordarlos.

Fuera como fuera, Min Mei sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que alguien apareciera por la puerta de entrada y les dijera que ya podían salir del refugio. Mientras los minutos transcurrían empezó a pensar en ella misma y en su vida. Ya habían transcurrido cuatro años desde que había abandonado la Tierra y sin embargo aún la acompañaba un terrible sentimiento de soledad. A menudo se despertaba por las noches sintiéndose triste y añorando los tiempos en que las cosas solían ser más simples. Era extraño, pero ni ella misma entendía porque sentía esas cosas y siempre trataba de distraerse pensando en otras cosas. "No tienes por qué preocuparte", le decían todos los que la conocían. "Tienes una carrera brillante y miles de admiradores que te aclaman cada vez que sales a cantar". Pero lo que nadie más sabía era que cuando se disponía a salir al escenario, ella sentía no tenía a nadie que le proporcionara un cálido abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba, alguien que se preocupara por ella y la cuidara.

En una ocasión había tenido a alguien, un joven piloto de nombre Hikaru Ichijo que le había confesado su amor. Sin embargo ella se dejó envolver por el mundo de la fama y la farándula y aquella situación fue asfixiando poco a poco su relación con Hikaru hasta que el amor finalmente murió. Ahora todo había quedado en el pasado y ese viejo amor ya no era más que un bello recuerdo. Desde entonces había conocido a varios hombres, algunos agradables y otros realmente unos patanes, pero ninguno lo suficientemente bueno como para eclipsar a Hikaru.

La figura de un enorme planeta de color esmeralda empezó a llenar el ventanal. Min Mei enarcó una ceja. Definitivamente, aquel mundo no era el planeta Génesis que ella había visto. Llevó la vista hacia un extremo de la ventana y divisó varios _Lightnings_ que volaban cerca de la nave. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero al menos podía estar segura de que los alienígenos no habían abordado la _Megaroad-01_ como algunos histéricos aseguraban. Exhaló un suspiró y se recargó en el asiento donde estaba. No pudo seguir pensando en su vida, sin embargo, ya que la figura de una nave desconocida cinco veces mayor que la _Megaroad_ apareció por la ventana.

—¿Pero qué es eso? —musitó en voz baja mientras el resto de las personas en el refugio se congregaban cerca de las ventanas para ver aquella extraña y misteriosa astronave—. ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—No parece una de las nuestras —dijo alguien y su comentario fue seguido por el de otras personas.

Min Mei volvió a mirar hacia el espacio y comprobó que los _Lightnings_ aún estaban volando a un costado de la nave. Algo raro estaba pasando, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo mientras no supiera a ciencia cierta lo qué estaba ocurriendo, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Finalmente hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos y suspiró.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Mientras Mariana conducía al grupo hacia la sección de los comedores, Asiont iba pensando en la extraña sombra con la que había discutido mientras viajaban por el espacio trans-warp. Por más que lo intentaba no podía relacionarla con nadie que hubiera conocido anteriormente, pero aún así algo en su interior le decía que ya había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte. No obstante, la identidad de aquella misteriosa sombra no era lo único que le inquietaba; también estaba todo ese asunto referente a la liberación de algo o alguien llamado Lilim y el guerrero Káiser.

En la leyenda de Dilmun y las doce gemas se hacía referencia a un guerrero capaz de manipular el aureus con una habilidad excepcional, pero algunos de los Celestiales tenían serias dudas sobre la existencia de tal guerrero. Para la mayoría, todo ese asunto del Káiser se trataba de una alegoría que explicaba metafóricamente como los Caeletis de Dilmun habían derrotado a las fuerzas del mal. Sin embargo, para otros pocos, la leyenda realmente hablaba sobre un guerrero íntimamente unido al poder del aureus que había peleado y salvado al universo.

Con el paso de los siglos algunos empezaron a afirmar que en tiempos de oscuridad y peligro, el guerrero Káiser aparecería otra vez para salvar al universo. Asiont sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tratando hilar una relación entre aquella sombra, N´astarith, Lilim y el guerrero legendario cuando la dulce voz de Sailor Mercury interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó gentilmente, volviendo el rostro por encima del hombro—. Desde que llegamos has estado muy callado y pensativo. Espero que no estés pensando en más venganzas, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo crees? —murmuró él con una sonrisa discreta—. Lo que sucede es que me sucedió algo raro mientras veníamos de regreso y estaba pensando en eso.

—¿Algo raro dices? —Sailor Mercury se detuvo para esperar a Asiont y luego empezó a caminar junto a él—. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

—Cuando estaba en el _Águila Real 47_ vi una sombra misteriosa que me dijo algunas cosas que me desconcertaron mucho. Habló sobre alguien llamado Lilim y sobre un guerrero legendario que se menciona en la _leyenda_ de las doce gemas.

—Una sombra —Mercury se tomó la barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Sé que tal vez te parece una locura, pero sé que era real. Lo más extraño de todo es que hablaba como sí supiera todo lo que hay en mi interior. Sabía sobre mis sentimientos más profundos y mis pensamientos.

—Es curioso, pero recuerdo que Sailor Mars me comentó algo sobre una extraña energía cuando volábamos por el espacio dimensional —comentó Mercury en tono reflexivo—. Dijo que apenas había podido sentirla ya que era muy débil. Quizá se trate de la sombra que dices que viste. ¿Qué otras cosas te dijo?

—Bueno, mencionó a N´astarith y a las gemas estelares.

—¿Crees que se trate de alguno de los guerreros de Abbadón? —preguntó ella.

—Puede ser, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello. También tengo que admitir que su voz me parecía algo familiar, como sí ya la hubiera escuchado antes en alguna parte.

Sailor Mercury lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—¿Te era familiar?

—Sí, pero no puedo relacionarla con nadie que conozca. Humm, estoy empezando a creer que tal vez sí sea uno de los Khans; después de todo algunos de ellos fueron mis compañeros cuando me entrenaba para ser un Caballero Celestial.

—¿Algunos eran tus compañeros de entrenamiento? Vaya, eso me recuerda que aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarnos —murmuró Mercury, volviendo la vista al frente. Mariana condujo al grupo por unas escaleras eléctricas que llevaban hacia abajo—. Quizás sería buena idea que comentáramos todo esto con Sailor Mars. Estoy segura de que ella podría decirnos de donde provenía esa sombra.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo Asiont en tono pensativo—. Sí era un Khan puedo entender que hablara de N´astarith y de las gemas, pero aún no acabo de comprender el por qué mencionó que sólo podía haber un guerrero Káiser.

—¿Guerrero Káiser? ¿Es el guerrero legendario que mencionaste?

—De acuerdo con la leyenda de las doce gemas, es un guerrero con una habilidad de manipular el aureus muy superior a la de cualquier otro ser vivo. Según se dice, no hay nadie capaz de derrotarlo en todo el universo.

—¿Y no sabes dónde está ahora? —preguntó Ami con una sonrisa—. Tal vez podría ayudarnos a luchar con N´astarith y sus guerreros. Sí dices que salvó al universo entero, entonces debe ser un guerrero de buen corazón.

—En realidad nadie sabe sí existe de verdad —respondió Asiont encogiéndose de hombros—. Una vez escuché decir que el guerrero Káiser volvería a aparecer cuando el universo se encontrara en peligro otra vez.

—¡Mira! —exclamó la Sailor—. Parece que ya llegamos.

Asiont dirigió su mirada hacia una puerta blanca, la cual se abrió en cuanto Mariana tocó un panel de control ubicado en una pared contigua. En el interior de la sala de comedores se encontraban Ranma, Shilbalam, Shampoo, Moose, Sailor Venus, Hyoga, Saori, Aioria, Marin, Shaina, Milo, Mu y Dohko.

—Princesa Mariana —dijo Hyoga.

—Hola, Hyoga —repuso Mariana con una sonrisa—. Les presento a algunos amigos míos que estaban ausentes cuando todos ustedes llegaron. Ellos son Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki, Fuu Huonouji, Marine, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Tuxedo Kamen y Asiont.

—¡¡Amigas!! —Sailor Venus corrió hacia donde estaban Usagi, Rei, Makoto y Ami y cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, saltó para abrazarlas a todas—. ¡¡Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme sola!! ¡¡Que bueno que volvieron!!

—Ay, Sailor Venus —murmuró Sailor Moon—. Yo también te extrañé.

Mientras las Sailor Senshi y las Guerreras Mágicas conversaban entre sí, Asiont se acercó a Saori y a los Santos dorados. Las energías aúricas que emanaban de todos ellos eran realmente poderosas y Asiont no pudo menos que sentirse sorprendido. A lo largo de toda su vida había conocido Caballeros Celestiales con grandes poderes, pero ninguno que poseyera un aura parecida a la de esa joven llamada Saori Kido.

_"El aura de esa chica despide una gran paz y una enorme sensación de tranquilidad"_, pensó. "_Mariana mencionó que se trataba de una diosa, pero ¿en verdad es eso posible? Hum, esas dos chicas de allá portan mascarás, ¿por qué será?"_.

—¿Tú eres Asiont, cierto? —le preguntó Saori, mirándole.

—Así es, señorita Saori. Soy un Caballero Celestial y debo decirle que me siento honrado de contar con vuestra ayuda. Supe que los guerreros de Abbadón atacaron su mundo y quiero decirle que lamento eso.

—Yo soy Hyoga, el Santo del Cisne —dijo Hyoga, ofreciéndole una mano a Asiont.

El Celestial respondió con un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hyoga, ¿me podrías presentar a tus amigos?

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

Siendo como era, desconfiada, fría y calculadora, Astarte sabía que el involucrar a personas ajenas a los intereses del imperio de Abbadón era como usar una espada de doble filo. Después de todo, ¿qué pasaba sí ese tal Ban o Asura decidían traicionarlos llegado el momento y luego se apoderaban del Portal Estelar? El nuevo plan de N´astarith se escuchaba muy bien en un principio, pero la Khan de la Sirena era de la opinión de que no debían de perderse de vista los riesgos.

Otro que también tenía sus dudas al respecto era Malabock. El hechicero negro no estaba muy convencido de que el plan de N´astarith fuera el más acertado. Aún cuando habían derrotado a tres Khan y vencido a algunos guerreros meganianos, los Caballeros Celestiales y sus aliados no habían podido hacer mucho para impedir que se apoderaran de las gemas del portal Estelar y por ello no veía la necesidad de que alguien más se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

—Es un plan brillante, mi señor —afirmó Malabock con expresión muy seria—. Pero no veo la necesidad de usar la ayuda de nadie más. Ciertamente, los Caballeros Celestiales y sus aliados no son una grave amenaza para nosotros y nuestro gran imperio. Estoy seguro de que podríamos eliminarlos fácilmente sí así nos lo ordena.

N´astarith permaneció en silencio.

—Opino igual que Malabock, mi señor —dijo Astarte, causando que algunas de las miradas de sus compañeros se posaran sobre ella—. Lilith, Sepultura y Belcer fueron descuidados y esa fue la principal causa de su derrota. Gracias a nuestro lazo telepático ahora conocemos todas las habilidades de los Celestiales, los Santos, las Guerreras Mágicas, las Sailor Senshi y los demás inútiles que se han unido a la Alianza —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los otros guerreros como buscando su apoyo—. No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie más para vencer a esos insolentes.

La oscura figura del amo de Abbadón se volvió hacia el trono imperial y luego se sentó en él de nueva cuenta. Una vez que todas las miradas de los presentes se volcaron sobre N´astarith, éste alzó una mano.

—Descuiden, amigos —susurró tranquilamente—. Estoy seguro de que ustedes matarían a los Celestiales o a cualquiera de las otras molestas alimañas que se les han unido recientemente. Sin embargo, ¿quién de vosotros no guarda sus mejores cartas para el final? ¿Qué general no espera hasta el último momento para enviar a sus mejores tropas? En términos más simples, ¿por qué razón molestarnos cuando alguien más puede hacer el trabajo por nosotros? Sabemos que existen personas que con gusto matarían a algunos de nuestros enemigos. ¡Perfecto! Que lo hagan y mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de otras cosas más importantes.

—Pero, mi señor —replicó Bal al momento—. ¿Qué haremos sí Asura o el tal Ban deciden traicionarnos? No podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos, no ahora que el triunfo está tan cerca.

—No te preocupes por ese detalle, Bal —dijo N´astarith—. Una vez que hayan cumplido con su trabajo nos desharemos de ellos. No tengo la intención de compartir la gloria de la victoria con nadie más.

—Es un plan excelente, mi señor —declaró una voz.

Al instante, todos llevaron sus miradas hacia la entrada del elevador. Portando el casco de su armadura en una mano y caminando tranquilamente, Tiamat se fue abriendo paso entre sus compañeros de armas, que lo miraban bastante sorprendidos. Aicila, por su parte, estaba totalmente desconcertada; ignoraba la razón del por qué su odiado rival había retrasado tanto su llegada, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar que tal vez N´astarith tenía algo que ver en eso.

Con su armadura del averno totalmente restaurada y luciendo más reluciente que nunca, el Khan del Dragón continuó su camino hasta llegar frente al trono imperial de Abbadón donde finalmente se detuvo.

—Ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que usted es el más indicado para regir no sólo este universo, sino la existencia entera.

—Te estábamos esperando, Tiamat —murmuró N´astarith—. Veo que has reparado tu armadura del averno completamente. Me imagino que ahora debe ser mucho más poderosa de lo que era antes.

—Así es, mí señor.

—También supongo que debes estar muy ansioso por enfrentar nuevamente a los Caballeros Celestiales y a los Santos del santuario, ¿verdad? —N´astarith se recostó pesadamente en su trono y luego sonrió como sí pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando Tiamat—. Sí. Paciencia, mi amigo, te aseguro que tu momento llegará pronto.

El Khan del Dragón inclinó la cabeza y luego se colocó a un costado de N´astarith.

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, iré a buscar al Rey Ban y a emperador Asura para convencerlos de que nos ayuden —anunció el amo de Abbadón—. Mientras hago todo esto, Tiamat se encargará de ponerlos al corriente sobre el ataque que estamos planeando en contra de las naves de la Alianza concentradas en el sistema Adur —Guardó silencio y a continuación cerró los ojos para entrar en estado de profunda meditación. Al instante siguiente, un aura de color negro cubrió totalmente a N´astarith.

_Castillo de Roca del Mal._

El Castillo de Roca del Mal era la fortaleza desde la cual Ban, jefe supremo de nuevo y mejorado Ejército del Espíritu del Mal, dirigía la cruenta guerra había lanzado contra los reinos de la humanidad. Para quien quiera que lo contemplara aún de lejos, el castillo era una visión realmente estremecedora. Tenía la forma de una gigantesca estatua de Ban tallada en roca y era tan enorme como una montaña. En su interior había cientos de guerreros y monstruos listos para defender la fortaleza en contra de cualquier intruso que se atreviera a poner un pie ahí.

En la sala del trono, Ban escuchaba pacientemente a Saborea detrás de una cortina de seda blanca, casi transparente. Desde que había oído hablar sobre los misteriosos guerreros que habían atacado el país de Papunika con ayuda de una isla voladora, el Rey del Mal había dado la orden de no hacer ningún movimiento hasta no conocer la identidad de aquellos forasteros y sus propósitos.

Frente a Ban se encontraba la elite del Ejército del Mal: Saboera, líder del Batallón de los Magos, Myst, líder del Batallón de las Sombras, Baran, líder del Batallón de los Dragones, Kilban, heraldo de Ban y finalmente, Hadora, comandante en jefe de todo el ejército. Cada uno tenía diferentes razones para seguir a Ban en su lucha contra los humanos, pero en el fondo todos, a excepción de Baran, anhelaban una sola cosa en concreto: el poder para dominar.

—Según mis informantes aún no hay noticias de los forasteros —anunció Saboera con las manos entrelazadas—. Pero puede confiar en mí, gran Rey Ban, tengo soplones por todas partes. No tardaremos mucho en saber en donde se ocultan.

—Tal parece que se están escondiéndose por algo —especuló Kilban en tono pensativo—. Quizás estén planeando su siguiente movimiento en alguna parte. Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué atacaron el país de Papunika y no otro reino más importante.

—¡Ah! Es una pérdida de tiempo quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada —bramó Hadora exhibiendo sus puños. Baran le miró discretamente, pero no dijo nada—. Poderoso Ban, le suplico que olvidemos todo ese asunto de los forasteros y sigamos adelante con nuestros planes.

—Veo que eres más torpe de lo que pensaba —dijo Kilban a manera de burla.

—¡¿Qué cosa has dicho?! —replicó Hadora, volviéndose violentamente a hacia Kilban.

—Esos forasteros parecen poseer alguna clase de magia muy poderosa. Sí esto es así, debemos saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Tenemos que asegurarnos que no van a interferir con nuestros planes.

—¡¡Sólo perdemos el tiempo!!

—Kiruban tiene toda la razón —declaró Ban, y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo rojizo—. Esos forasteros están planeando algo y yo deseo saber qué es. Ahora que la mitad del Ejército del Mal ha sido derrotado, no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer ningún tipo de error.

Baran llevó su mirada hacia el oscuro rey Ban para observarlo. Se podían decir muchas cosas del nuevo rey del mal, pero estúpido no era. Tal y como había dicho Kilban, primero había que conocer las intenciones de los forasteros antes de continuar con la destrucción de los humanos. Sin embargo, a él no le interesaba tanto el saber más sobre los misteriosos guerreros y la isla voladora que usaban, sino averiguar el paradero de Dai. De acuerdo con lo que Saboera le había dicho anteriormente, el chico se había ido con un par de extraños y desde entonces no se le había vuelto a ver en ninguna parte. En secreto, había despachado a sus sirvientes para que buscaran a Dai por toda la Tierra, pero hasta el momento ninguno de ellos había tenido éxito.

Hadora iba a decir que se olvidarán de los forasteros o al menos eso estaba pensando cuando unas extrañas flamas brotaron del piso frente a Ban. Al ver eso, los diferentes cabecillas del Ejército del Mal reaccionaron con confusión y se alejaron unos pasos hacia atrás. Ban, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza mientras las flamas crecían de tamaño y arrojaban una corriente de aire que desprendió la cortina de seda.

—Pero ¿qué demonios? —murmuró Saboera.

Finalmente, la oscura e imponente figura de N´astarith tomó forma dentro de las llamas. Envuelto en su capa negra, el señor de Abbadón miró a Ban buscando sus ojos. Tal y como el Amo de las Tinieblas se lo había informado anteriormente, el Rey del Mal tenía un enorme poder maligno que podría usar en su provecho si es que lograba manipular las cosas hábilmente.

—Saludos, mi nombre es N´astarith y provengo de otra dimensión.

—¿N´astarith? —musitó Saboera mientras el pánico más absoluto se adueñaba de él.

Hadora apretó los puños con fuerza y unas enormes garras afiladas brotaron de sus nudillos en el acto. A pesar de que no estaba mirando al comandante en jefe ni a ningún otro de los líderes del Ejército del Mal presentes, N´astarith podía percibir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas gracias a sus agudos sentidos y a su intuición.

—¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para irrumpir así en el Castillo de Roca del Mal, insolente?! —rugió Hadora con violencia—. ¡¡Será mejor que hables ahora mismo o te mataré!!

—No he venido a pelear, sino a hablar de algo que les será de gran interés —declaró N´astarith calmadamente, lanzando una rápida mirada por encima del hombro—. Sí quisiera dañarlos ya lo habría hecho en lugar de estar aquí hablando tan tranquilamente.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, extraño? —inquirió Ban, alzándose de su trono—. Será mejor que lo que tengas que ofrecernos sea algo bueno porque de lo contrario te advierto que no saldrás vivo de aquí.

N´astarith frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes. No le hacía mucha gracia que alguien a quien consideraba inferior lo amenazara, pero dado que quería ganarse su confianza, pasó por alto aquellas palabras y extendió sus manos al frente. De pronto, una flama surgió de las manos del emperador de Abbadón y mostró la figura de Dai en su interior.

—¿Te interesa este mocoso?

—Es ese niño llamado Dai —observó Ban sin ocultar su sorpresa.

_"¡Dino!"_, pensó Baran alzando ambas cejas. _"Así que este tipo sabe donde está"_.

—Hace unos días mis emisarios estuvieron en este mundo buscando algo que me pertenece —anunció N´astarith y luego hizo desaparecer la llamarada—. Sin embargo, mis enemigos también estuvieron aquí y con ayuda de ese infernal mocoso intentaron frustrar mis planes. En estos momentos, Dai se encuentra en mi dimensión apoyando a mis enemigos y, debo decirlo con humildad, se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia.

—¿Con qué tú eres el líder de los forasteros que atacaron el reino de Papunika? —concluyó Kilban, acercándose a N´astarith junto con Myst—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

—Es algo realmente muy simple, mi amigo —respondió el señor de Abbadón, ladeando el rostro para mirar a Kiruban—. Quiero que ustedes me ayuden a liquidar a ese mocoso infernal y a sus amigos para que ya no nos molesten nunca más.

—Interesante —murmuró Ban con serenidad—. Pero ¿por qué deberíamos ayudarte? Tú mismo dijiste que Dai se encuentra ahora en tu dimensión, así que ya no existe ningún obstáculo para que yo lleve a cabo mis planes de dominación. Lo que ocurra con Dai de aquí en adelante ya no es mi problema.

N´astarith, totalmente tranquilo y hasta divertido, ya tenía preparada una respuesta.

—Es verdad, Dai se encuentra ahora en mi dimensión luchando al lado de mis enemigos, pero no se quedará ahí para siempre y lo sabes perfectamente. En cuanto sepa todo lo que está ocurriendo en su precioso hogar, volverá lo más rápido que pueda y cuando lo haga, mis enemigos vendrán junto con él para ayudarlo a luchar contra ustedes. Tal vez piensas que exagero, pero me parece que cuando mis enemigos apoyen a Dai usando los adelantos tecnológicos de que disponen, todos ustedes serán derrotados de la manera más miserable que pueda existir. Piensa en eso.

Ban lo pensó. Sí lo que ese individuo de piel gris y ojos rojos aseguraba resultaba ser cierto, entonces su tan ambicionado plan para dominar el mundo corría el riesgo de no concretarle. De acuerdo con lo que sabía, la aldea aledaña al castillo real de Papunika había sido destruida en unos segundos por una mortal lluvia de fuego que salía de la isla voladora. Sí los enemigos de N´astarith poseían armas parecidas, resultaba obvio que iban a tener serios problemas cuando Dai volviera a luchar contra ellos. Frente a tales artefactos, el Ejército del Espíritu del Mal no podrían hacer gran cosa y acabaría siendo destruido en poco tiempo. También sabía que aún cuando él y sus mejores aliados pudieran escapar a la destrucción, las pérdidas y la derrota le obligarían a posponer sus planes al menos otros diez años.

El Rey del Mal cerró los ojos un instante y bajó la cabeza mientras pensaba. No le agradaba mucho la idea de aliarse con aquel tipo llamado. N´astarith, pero por el momento parecía la acción más conveniente a seguir para evitar riesgos. Quizás de esa forma podría apropiarse de alguna arma que más adelante podría usar para dominar el mundo entero o adquirir algún conocimiento que le permitiría fortalecer a su ejército. También veía la posibilidad de derrotar a Dai de una buena vez y para siempre. Aunque, desde luego, resultaba lógico pensar que N´astarith también tuviera sus propios planes y eso hacía que Ban recelara un poco de la alianza que le proponían.

_"Humm, sí Dai consigue la ayuda que este sujeto asegura, mis planes para destruir la Tierra y descubrir el mundo de la oscuridad se verían seriamente amenazados"_, pensó Ban. _"Quizás sería buena idea hacerle creer que acepto su propuesta y así conseguir algún arma que pueda usar para destruir a los humanos"_.

—A cambio de tu valiosa ayuda, yo podría proporcionarte armas como las que nunca has imaginado en tu vida —dijo N´astarith alzando un puño—. Con ellas conquistar este primitivo planeta sería cosa de niños, Ban.

Hadora, por su parte, desconfiaba totalmente de las intenciones del oscuro señor de Abbadón. Para el comandante en jefe del Ejército del Mal, aquel individuo no era más que un asqueroso charlatán que debía ser aniquilado ahí mismo sin miramientos. La idea de derrotar a Dai sonaba tentadora, pero para él no era una razón suficiente como para aceptar que necesitaban aliarse con N´astarith.

—No necesitamos tu ayuda —sentenció con severidad—. Poderoso Ban, no veo por qué tenemos que seguir escuchando a este sujeto. Nosotros solos podemos conquistar la Tierra y derrotar a los humanos.

Al escuchar aquello, N´astarith volvió el rostro por encima del hombro con el entrecejo fruncido y cuando lo hizo una llama maléfica iluminó sus ojos. Mientras trataba de contener su creciente ira, el emperador de Abbadón cerró un puño con fuerza y lo ocultó bajó los pliegues de su capa. Tan sólo Baran se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—Tranquilízate, Hadora —le dijo Ban alzando la mirada—. Creo que después de todo podemos hacer un trato. Sí eliminamos a Dai ya no habría ningún impedimento para apoderarnos de la Tierra. Ciertamente, la oferta de este hombre llamado N´astarith es muy tentadora.

El comandante en jefe del Ejército del Mal abrió los ojos completamente.

—¿Quiere decir que... .

—Así es, Hadora, he decidido aceptar su ofrecimiento y brindarle nuestra ayuda.

—Pero, poderoso Ban, ¿está seguro de eso? —se apresuró a preguntar Saboera.

—Él tiene razón en lo que dice, Saboera —dijo Ban con suavidad—. Sí Dai consigue regresar a este mundo con ayuda externa, nuestros planes se verían en peligro. Lo mejor será derrotarlo de una vez por todas con ayuda de N´astarith.

Seguro de que su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, N´astarith sonrió confiadamente y echó una rápida mirada hacia el rostro enardecido de Hadora, que para ese momento estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por tragarse la rabia que sentía. No había que ser un gran observador para darse cuenta de que la decisión de Ban le había molestado enormemente.

_"Este sujeto no me inspira nada de confianza"_, pensó Baran con la mirada puesta sobre el emperador de Abbadón. _"Estoy seguro de que el rey Ban tampoco confía en él, tan sólo finge aceptar para tratar de ganar algún provecho"_.

—Es una decisión inteligente, Ban —dijo N´astarith al fin—. Ahora reúne a tus mejores hombres y yo abriré la puerta que los llevará hasta mi universo. Una vez que estemos ahí te explicaré mi plan con más cuidado.

—Me parece bien, estaremos esperándote.

N´astarith asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en una llamarada roja que surgió del piso nuevamente. Una vez que su nuevo aliado se hubo marchado, Ban se dirigió a sus distintos comandantes para darles ordenes.

—Bien, ya escucharon, debemos prepararnos para hacer un largo viaje.

—Poderoso Ban —dijo Hadora—. ¿Está seguro de esto?

El Rey del Mal alzó una mano.

—Descuida, Hadora, sí este N´astarith trata de pasarse de listo con nosotros lo destruiremos. No me importa que clase de armas posea, sabes perfectamente que mi furia es incontenible.

—Poderoso Ban, sí me lo permite quisiera pedirle otra oportunidad para tratar de convencer a mi hijo para que se nos una —murmuró Baran al momento, llamando la atención de Kilban y Hadora—. Sí logró hacerlo, sería un aliado poderoso en caso de que N´astarith intentara algo en contra nuestra.

Ban reflexionó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Humm, de acuerdo, Baran, te daré una nueva oportunidad. Espero que está vez sí tengas éxito y logres convencer a Dai. De esta forma no necesitaríamos más la ayuda de nuestro nuevo aliado, ¿crees que podrás lograrlo?

—Dai se convertirá —sentenció Baran con frialdad y luego inclinó la cabeza—. O morirá.

__

Estados Unidos de América (Arlington, Virginia)

Situado justo enfrente de la Casa Blanca al otro lado del río Potomac, el Pentágono era uno de los edificios más importantes del país. Aquella estructura pentagonal era el centro de la burocracia de más alto nivel de las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos y estaba organizada como una pequeña ciudad.

En una sala subterránea preparada para la estrategia, el general Walter Scott, el secretario del espacio Arnold Eagan y el secretario de defensa Roger Barneer examinaban con cuidado los mapas estelares del sistema Adur en una enorme pantalla holográfica. Los terrícolas estaban hablando entre sí cuando un holograma de Mantar apareció a un costado de ellos.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó el almirante abbadonita.

—El plan sigue su marcha, lord Mantar —repuso el general Scott—. En estos momentos el presidente Wilson y nuestros diplomáticos están preparando una moción para censurar al Canciller Sergei. Una vez que la moción sea sometida a votación, no tendremos mayores obstáculos en eliminar a Sergei y proponer la elección de un nuevo Canciller.

—He estado en conversaciones con los senadores de varios países y todos me han asegurado que votarán para que Wilson se convierta en Canciller —anunció el secretario Roger Barneer—. Una vez que ocurra esto, el vicepresidente Jush tomará las riendas de nuestra nación y entonces podremos declarar a la Alianza Estelar como una organización enemiga de la Tierra y de la libertad. Esto nos servirá más adelante como pretexto para organizar el ataque.

—Me parece bien, Berneer —murmuró Mantar con tranquilidad—. Sin embargo, debo recordarles que no pierdan de vista los detalles menores. Es muy importante que convenzan a la opinión pública de que nosotros somos sus amigos y que la Alianza realmente pretendía imponer un gobierno alienígeno en la Tierra.

Scott lanzó una rápida mirada a sus compatriotas y sonrió.

—Las masas son estúpidas, lord Mantar. Todo es cuestión de repetir las mismas mentiras una y otra vez y el mundo se las creerá. Hace veinte años logramos anexarnos los territorios de Centroamérica, México y Canadá. Hubo alguna leve agitación, pero ésta se apagó antes de un mes gracias a la propaganda.

—Será necesario crear alguna situación que justifique el ataque —El holograma tembló—. Nuestros espías en la Alianza pronto se reunirán con el general MacDaguett para coordinar los últimos detalles. Espero que para ese entonces los agentes de MID ya hayan sembrado bastante confusión.

—Así será, lord Mantar —murmuro Eagan mientras el holograma se desvanecía ante ellos.

En el instante subsiguiente, el general Scott se volvió hacia Eagan para hablarle.

—Me parece que Alexander puede ser un problema a futuro. No estoy muy convencido de que llegado el momento nos apoye.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero ¿qué podría hacernos? —repuso Eagan despreocupadamente—. Para cuando se dé cuenta de lo que sucede será demasiado tarde. Además, siempre queda el recurso de acusarlo de traición; él siempre simpatizó mucho con los de la Alianza Estelar.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala de comedores)

Mientras Mariana se encargaba de presentar a los Santos con las Sailor Senshi y las Guerreras Mágicas, Asiont se dedicó a contemplar a Sailor Mercury. Había algo en aquella joven, algo más allá de su belleza externa, que le atraía. Miró sus manos, sus ojos azules, su forma de sonreír. Era una chica elegante a pesar de su juventud y su inteligencia se ponía de manifiesto con cada movimiento.

_"Tengo que admitir que Ami es una chica muy madura"_, pensó. _"Lo que no termina de convencerme es que aún no quiera contarme nada sobre ella. Tal parece que es muy reservada respecto a ciertos temas, aunque eso aumenta mi curiosidad_".

Seguida de cerca por Mu, Hyoga, Milo y Aioria, Saori Kido se acercó hasta donde estaban las Inner Senshi y las Guerreras Mágicas. Sailor Moon, por su parte, se sintió invadida por un repentino nerviosismo cuando vio a Saori y a los Santos acercarse.

—Ay, mucho gusto —dijo Usagi en forma jovial—. Yo soy Sailor Moon, ellas son mis amigas, él es mi novio y... ¡Ay, que pena! ¡No sé qué más decir!

Saori sonrió.

—Encantada de conocerlas, yo soy Saori Kido —contestó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

_"Esta joven posee una energía llena de amor y de bondad"_, pensó Saori, fijando su aguda mirada en los ojos de Sailor Moon. _"Puedo darme cuenta de que siente un gran amor por todas sus amigas y por su mundo"_.

Saori estaba por decir algo más cuando de repente, Eclipse, Casiopea, Ryoga, Astroboy, Dai, Leona, Hyunkel, Poppu, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Sailor Saturn, Zaboot, No. 18 y los Guerreros Zeta aparecieron frente a todos en medio de un fuerte resplandor de luz que obligó a algunos a cubrirse los ojos.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver, Asiont quedó impresionado del poder que estaba percibiendo. Frente a él había sujetos con auras tan poderosas como las que tenían los Santos Dorados. Sin embargo, ese detalle pasó a un segundo término cuando vio a Casiopea y al resto de sus amigos a salvo.

—¡Casiopea! —exclamó el joven Celestial con alegría.

—¿Eh? Asiont, que bueno que volviste —repuso Casiopea, sonriente—. Temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo te fue en compañía de Uriel y las Sailor Senshi?

—Es algo un poco largo de contar, pero en términos generales te diré que cuando llegamos a nuestro destino ya era demasiado tarde, los guerreros de Abbadón lograron llevarse la gema —contestó Asiont y luego echó una mirada hacia donde estaba Eclipse—. ¿Cómo se ha portado ese mercenario?

—Aunque no lo creas ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudarnos, de hecho estoy empezando a creer que tal vez le agradamos en cierta forma.

—¡¡Princesa Leona!! —exclamó Marina fuertemente—. ¿Está bien? ¿A dónde fueron?

Leona lanzó una rápida mirada hacia los Guerreros Zeta y suspiró.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Marina —le dijo—. Hay mucho de que conversar.

—¡Sailor Saturn! —exclamó Michiru.

—Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune —repuso Hotaru, volviéndose hacia sus amigas—. Que bueno que ya volvieron, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Eclipse, por su parte, sonrió de ver que habían vuelto sanos y salvos y luego se giró hacia Ryoga para hablarle. Cuando lo hizo, notó que el chico de la pañoleta amarilla tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto del infinito y que se sonreía de vez en cuando como sí estuviera recordando alguna clase de hecho fortuito o una broma. Eclipse frunció el ceño en una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Y a ti qué te sucede? Sí está bueno el chiste, quisiera oírlo.

—¡¡Ya sé que deseo quiero pedir!! —exclamó el chico, alzando los puños.

El espía lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Deseo? ¿Acaso se te botó la canica? Ya no estamos en el planeta de Dende.

—Sí, quiero pedir que... —Guardó un momento de silencio y luego empezó a mirar para todos lados como sí estuviera buscando algo. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el planeta Namek sino en la _Churubusco_, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar como un verdadero histérico—. ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta?! ¡¡Mi única esperanza se ha perdido para siempre!!

_Continuará... ._


	86. LOS SLAYERS VUELVEN

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXXV

LOS SLAYERS VUELVEN

_Reino de Zefilia._

Janer era tan esbelto como gordo era Narat. Alrededor de una diminuta e improvisada fogata, los ladrones estaban comiendo y bebiendo algunas de las provisiones que acababan de hurtar en la última aldea donde habían estado. Narat no tardó en dar cuenta de la fruta que estaba degustando con sus rápidos y voraces mordiscos. Janer, por su parte, comía de forma tranquila y serena, aunque sin dejar de vigilar la bolsa de cuero donde estaba la gema que habían obtenido en su último atraco. A diferencia de su compañero que lo único que hacía era comer como una bestia, Janer estaba pensando en la manera más apropiada de sacarle provecho a su botín una vez que el sol apareciera por el horizonte.

—Ahora sí la hicimos —dijo Narat con la boca llena de jugosa pulpa—. Podremos vender esa piedra en un buen precio y luego comprar bastante vino. Quizás podríamos incluso comprar un caballo, ¿no te parece?

—Estoy seguro de que sí se la ofrecemos a un hechicero podríamos obtener el doble de lo que ganaríamos sí se lo vendemos a un comerciante común y corriente —farfulló Janer y luego bebió un trago de vino de su viejo odre—. Ellos se interesan mucho más por las piedras exóticas y ese tipo de cosas raras.

Narat se limpió la boca con la mano, echó a reír y cogió otra fruta.

—Tomando en cuenta lo que nos costó quitárselo a ese estúpido anciano, creo que merecemos una buena suma de dinero. Quiero beber vino hasta perder el conocimiento y no saber ni quién soy.

—Debemos tener cuidado de que nadie nos arrebate nuestro tesoro —murmuró Janer, echando una mirada a los alrededores para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca—. Tengo la impresión de que alguien nos vigila desde hace rato. Creo que no estamos solos.

—¿Alguien? —exclamó Narat tras soltar una risita burlona—. Estás imaginando cosas. Además, sí alguien trata de quitarnos la gema, no tendrían nada que hacer conmigo —agregó al tiempo que se daba unas palmadas en la barriga.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Al instante siguiente, Janer y Narat se pusieron de pie de golpe y se volvieron hacia el sitio de donde venía aquella voz. Al pie de uno de los árboles más cercanos, los ladrones descubrieron a una joven de cabello rojo y ojos grandes que los observaba con un aire pícaro; portaba guantes, botas y unas enormes hombreras que le ayudaban a sujetar su capa oscura. A juzgar por aquella indumentaria, Janer tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de alguna clase de aventurera, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada que él y su regordete socio no pudieran manejar.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! —le preguntó el bandolero con insolencia.

—Sólo soy una pobre jovencita que se ha perdido por el bosque, mi nombre es Rina Inbaasu —repuso la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios—. Estoy segura de que un par de caballeros como ustedes compartirán de buena gana su comida conmigo y luego me ayudarán a encontrar el camino a casa, ¿o no?

—No te daremos nada, estúpida bruja pestilente —replicó Narat, sacando un afilado cuchillo de entre sus ropas—. Por sí no lo sabes somos ladrones, y muy peligrosos. Sí aprecias en algo tu mugrosa vida será mejor que te largues de aquí ahora mismo.

Sin dejarse amedrentar por las bravuconadas de aquel desaseado regordete, Rina dio un paso al frente y se acomodó los cabellos mientras fruncía una sonrisa. A Janer le estaba dando mala espina que aquella chica no diera muestras de sentir temor ante ellos, así que imaginó que tal vez era retrasada o algo por el estilo.

—¿Son ladrones? Oh, vaya, entonces no me sentiré tan mal cuando les haya quitado sus pertenencias. Estoy segura de que deben tener algo valioso sí es que de verdad son ladrones tan peligrosos.

—Miserable bruja —masculló Janer y enseguida desenvainó su espada—. Sí tratas de quitarnos lo que es nuestro lo lamentarás. ¡¿Acaso no sabes con quiénes te estás metiendo?! ¡Nosotros somos los ladrones más peligrosos de todo el reino de Zefilia!

Rina, casi a punto de soltar una risotada, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues jamás había oído hablar de ustedes en este reino. Estoy segura de que no son más que un par de mediocres que gozan robándoles los dulces a los niños pequeños, ¿o me equivoco?

Al oír aquello, Janer y Narat sintieron uno deseo incontrolable de estrangular a aquella insolente chica hasta verla morir. Apretando el mango de sus armas con fuerza y con una vena hinchada en sus frentes, los dos ladrones miraron a Rina con furia asesina y se prepararon para darle su merecido.

—¡¡Maldita, te mataremos por insolente!! —gritó Janer con tal fuerza que parecía que arrojaba llamas por la boca—. ¡¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido con nosotros!!

—¡¡Prepárate para morir, infeliz!! —exclamó Narat lanzándose a la carga.

—Ay, por favor —murmuró Rina con desgano y exhaló un suspiro. Entonces, levantó sus manos y cerró los ojos como sí fuera a orar—. _Vientos del este que vuelan, los necesito como mi fuente. En mis manos, enciendan toda su fuerza... ¡¡Furea Aro!! (Flecha de Fuego)_En el acto, cinco flechas de fuego se materializaron alrededor de Rina, quien con un simple movimiento de sus dedos las arrojó directamente contra los bandidos. Janer y Narat abrieron los ojos presos de terror, pero no pudieron hacer nada para salvarse; las flechas de fuego los impactaron de lleno y causaron una violenta explosión que los arrojó por los cielos a gran velocidad.

Mientras daban giros por el aire, Narat y Janer, que habían quedado literalmente tostados, no dejaron de gritar amenazas y consignas contra Rina. La pelirroja, a su vez, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que los bandidos se convirtieron en diminutos puntos y se perdieron en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

—¡Me saludan a nunca vuelvan, a nunca vuelvan! —exclamó la chica agitando su mano alegremente. A continuación recogió la bolsa de cuero que estaba tirada en el suelo y empezó a hurgar en su interior. Cuando vio que dentro de la bolsa estaba la misma gema triangular que les había visto a Janer y Narat unos instantes antes, una enorme sonrisa le iluminó el rostro—. El triángulo de Zanatar, al fin es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío.

—Pobres tipos, Rina, ni siquiera les diste una oportunidad para escapar —murmuró Gaury, saliendo de entre unos matorrales y sacudiéndose las hojas del hombro—. ¿Era necesario que los trataras de esa manera tan cruel?

—Vamos, Gaury, no es para tanto —repuso Rina cerrando la bolsa y luego atándosela al cinturón—. Eran unos hombres muy malos ¿Acaso no viste que no querían compartir su comida conmigo? No les importó que fuera una linda e indefensa chica que estaba pérdida en el bosque.

Gaury se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y alzó la vista mientras reflexionaba.

—Humm, tienes razón, no tomaron en cuenta que se encontraban frente a una dama.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Rina con un extraño brillo en su mirada—. ¿Verdad que soy una dama indefensa que necesita ser colmada de atenciones?

—Humm, ¿es eso comida? —preguntó Gaury, señalando con el dedo las provisiones que estaban cerca de la fogata—. Que bien, me muero de hambre.

Al ver que Gaury prefería sentarse a comer en vez de prestarle atención, Rina resbaló y se fue de bruces al suelo sintiéndose profundamente humillada. Una cosa era que Gaury no le diera la razón en todo lo que decía y otra muy distinta que la ignoraran por unas asquerosas frutas.

—¡Chomp! ¡Chomp! Mira, Rina, aquí hay mucha comida. ¡Chomp!

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala de Comedores)

—Entonces, ¿tú cómo te llamabas? —preguntó Asiont alzando una ceja.

—Yo me llamo Son Gokuh, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos —respondió el saiya-jin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Este es mi hijo Son Gohan y aquel de allá es Piccolo, él es Yamcha, él Vejita y ellos son Kurinrin, Trunks y Ten-Shin-Han.

—¿Y ella quién es? —inquirió Hikaru, señalando a No. 18.

—E-Ella es No. 18 —repuso Kurinrin mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

—¿Número dieciocho? —murmuró Umi con un marcado énfasis—. ¿Así se llama o así le dicen? Espero que no me vayas a decir que ese es un apodo que ustedes le pusieron, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —replicó Kurinrin en el acto—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Que nombre tan extraño —comentó Sailor Moon por su parte—. Pero creo que es bonito después de todo, aunque tal vez sea un alías que utiliza para ocultar su verdadera identidad y en realidad es una heroína como yo.

—Seguro —murmuró Eclipse entornado la mirada—. Y yo soy el 007 encubierto.

La androide, que en todo momento mantenía una expresión de indiferencia hacia los demás, apenas y dirigió una mirada hacia las Sailor Senshi y las Guerreras Mágicas. En realidad estaba más interesada en examinar el lugar en donde estaban que en conocer a los amigos de Casiopea y Eclipse.

—Pero, por favor, díganos ¿en dónde estuvieron? —intervino Marine, dirigiéndose a Leona y a Casiopea—. ¿Qué ocurrió mientras estuvimos fuera?

Mientras Casiopea explicaba a grandes rasgos todo lo sucedido en la dimensión de Son Gokuh y la razón del por la que 18 tenía ese nombre, Sailor Jupiter se dedicó a observar los diferentes rostros de los Guerreros Zeta. Cuando llegó hasta Trunks, la Inner Senshi sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera y se desatendió completamente de su alrededor. Frente a aquel joven, todos los muchachos que conocía en su mundo y aún Saulo palidecían de insignificantes, a excepción, claro, del legendario muchacho que le había roto el corazón hacía tanto tiempo.

—Ese muchacho llamado Trunks se parece a mi querido senpai —murmuró Sailor Jupiter sintiéndose entre las nubes—. Es como si lo hubiera conocido en otra parte.

Al oír aquello, Sailor Mars se tomó la frente y arrugó el rostro como sí los comentarios de Makoto le provocaran dolor físico. Iba a decir algo referente a los hombres, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó callada; esta vez había decidido no intervenir más y dejar que su amiga hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Oye, Makoto, ¿qué te sucede ahora? —le preguntó Sailor Venus, pasándole una mano por delante de la cara—. Oye, yujú, hazme caso. ¿Estás enferma?

Pero Sailor Jupiter estaba lejos de prestarle atención a sus amigas o a lo que ocurría en torno a ella. Sin hacer el menor caso de Sailor Venus o Sailor Mars, Makoto decidió ir hacia donde estaba aquel joven para conocerlo. Trunks, por su parte, estaba tan concentrado examinando las auras de las distintas personas que estaban presentes que no reparó en la Sailor que se acercaba.

_"Esos individuos a los que llaman Santos poseen unos Kis realmente poderosos"_, pensó Trunks, observando disimuladamente a los guerreros de Atena. _"Asiont también tiene un fuerte Ki, aunque me parece que ese no es todo su poder... "_.

—Hola.

Trunks giró su cabeza lentamente hasta que se topó con el angelical rostro de Sailor Jupiter, que lo observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Al principio imaginó que tal vez la chica estaba hablándole a otra persona, pero cuando se percató de que en realidad era él a quien le hablaba, parpadeó con desconcierto y trató de fruncir una sonrisa, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Eh... hola.

—Yo soy Mako... eh, digo, Sailor Jupiter.

—Ah, mi nombre es Trunks, mucho gusto —repuso el Guerrero Z, inclinando la cabeza levemente y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sailor Jupiter, embelesada, sintió que iba a derretirse ahí mismo—. Tú, ¿eres amiga de Sailor Saturn, verdad?

—¿Eh? Sí, así es, ¿cómo fue que... .

—Bueno, realmente no es muy difícil deducirlo ya que usas un atuendo bastante similar al que trae ella —le interrumpió él, señalando hacia donde estaba Hotaru—. ¿Ves?

—Ah, es verdad, que tonta soy —murmuró Jupiter algo sonrojada, luego de echar una rápida mirada hacia Saturn—. Yo también soy una de las Sailor Senshi y... —hizo una pausa imaginando que quizá Trunks no sabía lo qué era una Sailor Senshi y finalmente añadió—: Me imagino que Sailor Saturn ya te debe haber contado algo acerca de las Sailor Senshi, ¿no?

—En realidad no. Veraz, Casiopea y la princesa Leona nos contaron sobre N´astarith y sus guerreros, así como de las gemas estelares. Fuera de esto no sé nada más acerca de todos tus amigos.

—¿Todos mis amigos? —murmuró Makoto, extrañada—. Ah, hablas de las demás personas que fueron con Sailor Saturn a tú dimensión —Guardó silencio y soltó una risa que Trunks encontró deliciosamente agradable—. Para serte sincera te confieso que no conozco a la mayoría y eso es por que estaba en otro lugar cuando ellos llegaron aquí.

—Entiendo, imagino que ustedes también proceden de dimensiones diferentes y por eso no todos se conocen entre sí a la perfección. Yo apenas estoy aprendiéndome los nombres de todos los que nos ayudaron a pelear. Casiopea nos dijo que varios guerreros de otras dimensiones se habían unido a la batalla con N´astarith, pero jamás imagine ver a unas chicas como ustedes.

—¿Ah no? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Haciendo una rápida relación de hechos, Casiopea expuso todo lo que había ocurrido en el templo de Kami-sama y más tarde en el planeta Namek. Les habló de como Shiryu había vencido a Belcer, la forma en que Nauj-vir les había perdonado la vida, su viaje a Namek y el cómo habían empleado las esferas del dragón para revivir a Son Gokuh y luego a regresar. Una vez que terminó de hablar, la princesa de Francus guardó silencio mientras algunos de los presentes realizaban un intercambio de miradas.

—¿Así qué los guerreros de Abbadón lograron apoderarse de otra gema estelar, eh? —inquirió Asiont.

Casiopea asintió sombríamente.

—Lamento decir que sí, pero no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer para impedirlo. La pelea que tuvimos en la dimensión donde conocimos a los Santos nos dejó muy cansados y eso se vio claramente reflejado en el enfrentamiento que tuvimos en el templo de Kami-sama.

Asiont sacudió la cabeza y su rostro reflejo una gesto de frustración. Aún cuando sabía perfectamente que en tanto el imperio no tuviera en su poder todas las gemas sagradas, N´astarith no podría llevar a cabo sus planes de dominación, Asiont no podía soportar la idea de que los imperiales continuaran llevándoles la ventaja. Su ira comenzó a crecer nuevamente.

—Tal parece que no importa nada de lo que hagamos —declaró en voz alta—. Esos malditos siempre logran salirse con la suya, sin embargo pronto me encargaré de hacerles pagar por todo lo que han hecho.

Eclipse enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas exactamente?

—Aún no puedo creer que Shiryu haya podido vencer a uno de esos guerreros tan poderosos —murmuró Hyoga de repente, desviando el curso de la conversación.

—Así fue, Hyoga, aunque desgraciadamente nuestras armaduras sagradas recibieron daños terribles durante la pelea —dijo Seiya, señalándose una de sus hombreras—. Espero que puedas repararlas, Mu.

El Santo de Aries se acercó a Seiya y comenzó a inspeccionar la armadura de bronce con sumo cuidado. Los daños se veían mucho peor desde cerca y a simple vista le parecieron imposible de reparar. Mu tardó unos segundos en asimilar la mala noticia. Las profundas rasgaduras en los ropajes de los Santos de Bronce indicaban un grave deterioro que muy difícilmente podrían ser remediado.

—Estas armaduras han recibido un daño terrible —anunció al fin—. Todavía sí pudieran usar su sangre para tratar de restaurarlas creo que sería inútil. Después de la batalla de las doce casas, sus armaduras recibieron la sangre de los Santos dorados para revivir y no hay que olvidar que durante la lucha con Poseidón volvieron a recibir daños una vez más. Yo pude restaurarlas usando el polvo de estrellas, pero ahora no creo que esto sea suficiente.

—Pero, Mu, no entiendo —intervino Shun con preocupación—. Tú pudiste restaurar nuestras armaduras tras la pelea con Poseidón en el santuario del mar. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo ahora?

—Las armaduras necesitan ser restauradas por un poder superior al de los Santos dorados sí es que pretenden luchar con los Khans otra vez —Para demostrar la seriedad de sus palabras, tomó el brazo de Seiya—. Estas rasgaduras indican claramente que sus ropajes sagrados están demasiado debilitados. Aunque tratara de arreglarlas, no serviría de nada ya que podrían ser destruidas con cualquier ataque por muy débil que fuera.

Poppu, que sabía de armaduras lo mismo que de cocina, se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba seguir la conversación, aunque era obvio que no entendía nada. Sin embargo, aquel tema le había hecho recordar momentáneamente la armadura de Hyunkel, la cual también había sido seriamente dañada durante la pelea con los Khans en el templo de Kami-Sama.

—Oye, Hyunkel, ¿qué sucederá con tu armadura?

—Mi armadura puede restaurarse por sí sola —se limitó a decir—. Lo que me más preocupa no es mi armadura sino es que los guerreros de N´astarith parecen conocer todas nuestras técnicas de pelea, lo cual indica que la batalla será todavía más difícil de aquí n adelante.

—Es cierto, Hyunkel, será más difícil —convino Astroboy—. Ese guerrero llamado Leinad mencionó que los Khans podían transmitirse mentalmente sus experiencias en batalla y así saber de antemano nuestra forma de pelear.

—Tampoco debemos pasar por alto que sus armaduras son inmunes a la magia —les recordó Fuu, sumándose a la conversación—. Cuando peleábamos contra ellos en Céfiro, nuestros hechizos mágicos no funcionaron a causa de las armaduras que portaban. Esa es una grave desventaja para Hikaru, Umi, Marine y yo.

Marine giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban las Guerreras Mágicas y descubrió la expresión de desánimo que ensombrecía el rostro de Hikaru. Al igual que le había ocurrido a ella, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu también habían experimentado en carne propia la desesperación de ver que era inútil tratar de usar magia contra los guerreros de Abbadón.

—Por lo que he podido escuchar hasta este momento, nuestros enemigos son bastante peligrosos —comentó Sailor Uranus con los brazos cruzados—. Pero aun así defenderemos nuestro mundo con la vida si es necesario. No me importa qué tipo de armaduras utilicen o sí pueden transmitirse sus pensamientos, nosotras seguiremos peleando hasta el final.

Era una manera muy romántica de enfrentar la realidad, pero había que admitir que aquella chica afrontaba la situación con valor. La lucha con los guerreros de Abbadón no se vislumbraba nada fácil y la mayoría era consciente de ello. Por unos segundos se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Era como sí un manto de desesperanza hubiera caído de repente en toda la habitación.

—Vamos, amigos —dijo Son Gokuh de repente—. No debemos ser pesimistas. Estoy seguro de que sí consigo aumentar mis poderes lograré vencer a ese sujeto de nombre N´astarith. No hay que perder las esperanza.

—No seas iluso.

Todos a uno dirigieron sus miradas hacia Vejita. El saiya-jin estaba cruzado de brazos y su rostro reflejaba aquella expresión malhumorada y de pocos amigos que lo caracterizaba. Asiont, Hyoga y los Santos dorados lo observaron con el ceño fruncido, extrañados con aquella declaración. No lo conocían aún, pero el aura que sentían en él les indicaba que poseía una personalidad mezquina y cruel.

—Eres un estúpido, Kakaroto —dijo Vejita con desdén—. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que unos sujetos con tan bajo nivel de pelea como los que hay aquí podrán luchar contra N´astarith y esos Khans. Lo mejor que pueden hacer estos inútiles es hacerse a un lado y no estorbarnos.

Seiya ya había soportado bastante a aquel pedante. Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, señaló a Vejita y gritó:

—¡Será mejor que te calles!

El saiya-jin frunció aún más el entrecejo y dejó entrever sus dientes mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía por las venas. Acababa de llegar al punto de ebullición y el ver a Seiya hablarle de esa manera le hacía bullir aún más.

—Oh, oh —se lamentó Kurinrin.

—¡¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti, sabandija estúpida!! —rugió Vejita, dando un par de pasos amenazadoramente en dirección a Seiya—. ¡Voy a ahorrarle el trabajo a ese N´astarith matándote yo mismo!

Cuando Sailor Moon vio que Vejita estaba echando chispas por los ojos, empezó a sudar tinta y se sujetó del brazo de Tuxedo Kamen. Trunks y Sailor Jupiter, por su parte, interrumpieron su conversación y se acercaron rápidamente al lugar de la discusión. Asiont, en tanto, vio que Seiya, lejos de contenerse por las amenazas de aquel sujeto malencarado, ya había alzado los puños y se preparaba para comenzar a pelear; había que evitar de algún modo que las cosas llegaran más lejos.

—Oigan, no se peleen —La voz serena del Celestial atrajo la atención de Vejita sobre de él, pero no convenció a éste de tranquilizarse.

—¡No te metas, basura o serás el siguiente! —exclamó el saiya-jin, mirando al Celestial con ferocidad—. Quítate de mi camino o te haré mil pedazos —Y se sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese mismo instante, así que le dio un envión y Asiont cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

—¡No, papá! —gritó Trunks, abalanzándose sobre el otrora príncipe del planeta Vejita para interponerse entre él y Asiont—. ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Esto no ayudará en nada!

Vejita miró a Trunks con indiferencia y con veloz un manotazo lo lanzó hacia Sailor Jupiter, que lo detuvo de los hombros. Ya habían evitado en una ocasión que le ajustara las cuentas a Seiya en el planeta Namek y esta vez no iban a detenerlo.

—¡No te entrometas, Trunks!

Aunque no quería iniciar una pelea, Gokuh estaba listo para meter en cintura a su acérrimo rival si era necesario. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Asiont se levantó bruscamente del piso y quedó cara a cara con Vejita.

—¿No tuviste suficiente, basura? —le preguntó Vejita con una sonrisa desafiante.

Como respuesta, Asiont levantó los brazos y le dio al saiya-jin un fuerte empujón que lo hizo retroceder. Vejita alzó los puños con la intención de darle su merecido a aquel imbécil. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la voz de Saori lo contuvo.

—Por favor, no peleen más.

—Espera un momento, Saori —se apresuró a decir Seiya, golpeándose una palma con el puño—. No quiero que este miserable engreído piense que le tengo miedo. Ya es hora de que le dé su merecido de una buena vez. Desde que estábamos en la dimensión de Gokuh y Gohan este tipo se la ha estado pasando menospreciándonos.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Saori mirando al Santo de Pegaso duramente—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Compórtate!

—Hazle caso a la mocosa, sabandija —se mofó Vejita, observando a Seiya con una sonrisa burlona—. No tenía idea de que una niña jalaba el cuello de tu correa... .

—Escúchame, enano malencarado —le interrumpió Asiont, blandiendo un dedo frente al rostro del enfurecido Vejita—. O te callas o sacaré de aquí yo mismo.

—Dudo que puedas hacerlo —murmuró Sailor Uranus, entrando en la pelea.

Casiopea se volvió hacia la Outer Senshi y la miró con malestar. Normalmente ella no solía inmiscuirse en las peleas de otros, pero cuando ofendían a sus amigos era una cosa diferente.

—¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó?

—Y como todas las veces hay una chica que sale en tu defensa —declaró Uranus, mirando ásperamente a Asiont y sin prestarle atención a Casiopea—. No entiendo cómo nos dejamos convencer para aliarnos con ustedes.

—Puedes irte cuando se te dé la gana —repuso Asiont, dejando a Vejita de lado y aproximándose a la Sailor—. Da lo mismos donde quiera que te encuentres, los Khans te van a encontrar y luego te matarán. Sí crees que tú y tus amigas pueden pelear solas contra N´astarith no es porqué seas ingenua, sino porque estás demente.

—¿A quién le dices demente? —refunfuñó Sailor Neptune, visiblemente irritada.

—¡Ya cállense todos! —gritó Seiya de súbito.

—Oye, tampoco nos des ordenes —replicó Poppu molesto—. Tú no eres nadie.

—Calma, jovencito, no te alteres —le calmó Shilbalam, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Poppu—. No debemos permitir que la ira nuble nuestras mentes.

Mientras la discusión subía de tono, Sailor Mercury apretó un puño contra su pecho y empezó a observar los rostros de todos. Realmente había razones de más para que la mayoría se sintieran molestos y angustiados, así que el hecho de que estallara una pelea a la menor provocación era algo lógico. No obstante, había algo más en el ambiente; era como si una sombra de maldad hubiera caído de repente.

—Amigos, debemos calmarnos todos —murmuró en voz alta—. Estamos bajo mucha presión y es natural que nos sintamos preocupados por la fuerza del enemigo, pero estas peleas no nos ayudarán a solucionar nuestros problemas. ¿No se dan cuenta de que para sobrevivir tenemos que estar unidos?

La intervención de Ami probablemente evitó que se iniciara una batalla campal en la sección de comedores. Escuchar a aquella jovencita decir que necesitaban estar unidos ante la adversidad hizo que todos olvidaran su ira por unos instantes.

—Sailor Mercury tiene razón —dijo Fuu luego de un momento de reflexión—. No debemos discutir entre nosotros. Tenemos que permanecer unidos antes que cualquier cosa.

Hikaru, Sailor Mars, Astroboy y Umi volvieron la mirada hacia Gokuh, quien asintió con la cabeza. Vejita, por su parte, era demasiado obstinado para reconocer que necesitaba la ayuda de los demás, pero por otro lado sabía que lo que la chica de cabello recortado decía tenía algo de razón; al final optó por volver la vista en otra dirección y olvidarse del asunto.

Asiont exhaló un profundo suspiró para dejar escapar algo de su enojo y se sentó en unos de los asientos cercanos. Mientras esperaba a que las cosas se calmaran comenzó a pensar en otras cosas y fue entonces cuando recordó que había dos gemas estelares en la nave.

_"Estoy muy tenso, será mejor que vaya al laboratorio o de lo contrario voy a terminar dándole unos buenos golpes a ese enano"_, pensó. "_Tengo algunas cosas que quiero platicar con Lance, Cadmio, Saulo y Casiopea referente a la sombra que vi hace poco en el Águila Real. Espero que Ami no me lo tome a mal, pero no creo que ella y sus amigas puedan ayudarme a descubrir la identidad de esa presencia"_.

Otra persona que también creía que todos estaban demasiado estresados era Mariana. Como líder de escuadrón, sabía que las personas a menudo podían perder los estribos por cualquier tontería, y más sí se encontraban atravesando por situaciones precarias.

—Bueno, yo opino que quizá deberíamos descansar un poco, amigos. Estoy segura de que si nos distraemos un poco con otras cosas podremos analizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ¿no les parece?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Mariana —dijo Saori, mirando a Seiya y a los demás Santos de reojo—. La batalla que nos espera es muy difícil y debemos prepararnos para ella.

Leona sonrió y luego contempló a Dai y a Poppu. Ninguno de ellos había visto el cielo azul o sentido la brisa del ocaso en mucho tiempo, así que pensó que tal vez la idea de Mariana no era tan mala después de todo.

—Oye, Mariana, ¿no podríamos salir un momento de esta nave espacial? Quisiera respirar el aroma de las flores o disfrutar de un atardecer, aunque fuera por una vez más.

—Humm, es cierto, Leona —dijo Poppu luego de pensarlo un poco—. Quizás para la mayoría de los aquí resulte entretenido estar a bordo de este "castillo volador", pero yo también quisiera ver árboles o algo que me resulte más familiar. El encierro me vuelve loco.

Mariana se llevó una mano a la barbilla y después de un momento, miró a Dai y luego dijo:

—Creo que ya sé lo que haremos, le diré a uno piloto que nos llevé al planeta Adur, que es el mundo sobre el cual estamos orbitando. Es un planeta bastante parecido a la Tierra y estoy seguro de que les encantará.

—Que buena idea, yo también quiero salir de aquí —murmuró Dai, y luego se volvió hacia Sailor Saturn y Son Gohan—. ¿Nos acompañan, amigos?

—Será un placer, Dai —repuso Hotaru con una sonrisa.

—Claro, será emocionante —dijo Son Gohan guiñando ambos ojos.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Hikaru—. Podemos hacer una excursión e ir todos.

—Eh, no creo que todos quieran ir de paseo —murmuró Kurinrin luego de mirar la expresión de pocos amigos que tenía Vejita—. Pero pueden contar conmigo.

—A mí lo que me gustaría ahora es comer un poco —anunció Son Gokuh, dándose una palmadita en el estómago—. No comí nada mientras estuve en el otro mundo y realmente me muero de hambre.

—Despreocúpate por eso —le dijo Eclipse—. Antes de ir hacia su dimensión, estuve cocinando bastante comida. Sólo es cuestión de ir por ella y servirla en las mesas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Gokuh con emoción—. ¡Que bien!

_"Aquí hay sujetos con kis muy variados; algunos son débiles y otros son muy fuertes"_, pensó Piccolo, entornado la mirada. _"También percibo otras seis presencias poderosas que se encuentran muy cerca de aquí, ¿existirán más guerreros?"_

—Bueno, los que quieran ir a conocer el planeta Adur vengan conmigo —anunció Mariana—. Los demás pueden quedarse a comer o regresar a sus habitaciones a descansar si gustan. Más tarde nos reuniremos de nuevo para discutir lo que haremos de aquí en adelante si les parece.

_Reino de Zefilia._Cuando Rina solía estar enfadada comía más rápido de lo normal, aunque, ciertamente, ella siempre devoraba sus alimentos con avidez. Para Gaury aquello era cosa de todos los días, aunque cada vez que la veía comer como desamparada se preguntaba sí es que Rina usaba algún tipo de embrujo para mantenerse siempre tan delgada.

—Sí sigues comiendo de esa manera te vas a ahogar.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —replicó Rina con una expresión de indiferencia, dándole una enorme mordida a la fruta que tenía en las manos—. Que me acuerde a ti te preocupa más la comida que lo que me suceda, ¿o no?

—¡Chomp! ¿Me decías algo?

En ese momento, Rina sintió deseos de mandar a Gaury a volar usando uno de sus hechizos mágicos. Extendió una mano con la intención de realizar algún encantamiento, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y olvido el asunto. No quería admitirlo ante nadie, pero, en cierta forma, las tonterías de Gaury le agradaban un poco y hacían amenos sus viajes. Quizás el tipo no era muy inteligente, pero siempre había sabido ser un verdadero amigo en los momentos de mayor dificultad.

La hechicera exhaló un suspiro. Iba a coger otra manzana cuando miró el saco que colgaba de su cinturón. Dentro de éste se encontraba el Triángulo de Zanatar, una gema legendaria de la cual se decían muchas cosas. Para algunos tal Triángulo no era más que un mito y para otros un tesoro perdido que encerraba grandes poderes, aunque también había una leyenda que decía que el Triángulo atraería un terrible mal para toda la Tierra. Como fuera, poderes o mentiras, Rina sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para estudiarlo y descubrir que de cierto había en todas las leyendas.

—Rina, ¿escuchaste eso? —le preguntó Gaury.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró Rina volviendo la vista en varias direcciones.

—Me parece que escuche algo entre los árboles.

De pronto dos figuras salieron de los arbustos con un salto y se plantaron frente a Rina y Gaury, que se voltearon a ver un instante con cara de no entender nada. Por un segundo, Rina imaginó que tal se trataba de los dos inútiles ladrones que había mandado a volar, pero pronto descubrió que estaba equivocada.

—Más vale que se rindan, ladrones —dijo la voz de una chica, cuya identidad mantenía en secreto bajo las sombras de la noche—. Ha llegado el momento de que paguen por todas sus fechorías. Tarde que temprano la justicia siempre triunfa.

Rina parpadeó un par de veces sin acabar de entender cómo es que existía alguien que pudiera hablar de esa manera tan ridícula y de mal gusto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creen que nosotros somos ladrones —murmuró Gaury.

—Miserables ladrones —continuó hablando la chica, esta vez señalando con el dedo a Rina y a Gaury, que parpadearon nuevamente—. Van a pagar por haber atacado una pobre aldea indefensa y por... .

—Ameria, por favor, ya no les des tantas explicaciones a estos dos —dijo una segunda voz en un tono monótono—. Vamos a darles su merecido y ya.

—Ay, bueno, es que me emocione —repuso la chica tomándose la nuca y sonriendo.

—¿Ameria? —inquirió Rina, acercándose a la pareja—. ¿Zerugadisu?

—¿Rina? —murmuró la chica, dando un paso al frente y saliendo de la oscuridad. Cuando al fin reconoció el rostro de Rina Inbaasu, el rostro de Ameria se iluminó por una enorme sonrisa y se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¡Señorita Rina! ¡Es usted!

—Lógico —masculló Rina entornando la mirada—. ¿Quién más podría hablar así?

—Gaury, pero sí tú también estás aquí —dijo Ameria agitando una mano. Gaury inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo y le hincó el diente a otra fruta—. Cielos, ha pasado más de un año desde que nos separamos. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Pues estábamos bien hasta hace unos minutos —murmuró Rina con algo de desgano, pero cuando notó que el compañero de Ameria se acercaba, sonrió rápidamente y agitó una mano—. Hola, Zerugadisu, que gusto en volver a verte.

El acompañante de Ameria era un joven alto, de piel gris y tenía unas extrañas marcas en el rostro. Anteriormente había sido humano, pero sus deseos de poder acabaron llevándolo a transformarse en un ser mitad hombre y mitad demonio. Zerugadisu miró a Rina de arriba abajo con indiferencia y luego dijo:

—No tienes que ser tan hipócrita, Rina —frunció una tenue sonrisa y luego agregó—: Es bueno saber que aún sigues portándote igual.

—¡Insolente! ¡Estás hablándole a una dama!

_Continuará... ._


	87. UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXXVI**

**UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA**

_Fortaleza del Mal (La Luna)_

Desde que los zuyua habían recuperado el control de la base lunar de la GAU, los ejércitos de la Alianza del Mal permanecían atrincherados en el lado oscuro de la luna, muy cerca del sitio donde se había levantado una enorme fortaleza para su líder: el emperador Asura del planeta Metnal.

Asura era el peor enemigo de la GAU y de hecho muchos habitantes del universo lo consideraban un verdadero demonio. Su mayor anhelo era aniquilar a todos los Guerreros Kundalini y conquistar el universo para luego cubrirlo de oscuridad usando el poder que el Amo de las Tinieblas le había otorgado. Para alcanzar sus objetivos, había formado un gran ejército que agrupaba varias razas de diferentes planetas bajo el título de La Alianza del Mal, la cual dirigía personalmente desde su fortaleza en el lado oscuro de la luna. La Fortaleza del Mal era un sitio reservado únicamente para Asura, que solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo maquinando nuevos y malévolos planes con el objetivo de destruir a la GAU y al mismo tiempo eliminar a su mayor enemigo, su eterno Némesis y quien había frustrado la mayor parte de sus planes a lo largo de los siglos: Karmatrón.

El señor de Metnal se encontraba contemplando una imagen del planeta Tierra que se observaba dentro de las oscuras llamas que ardían en un enorme recipiente de color blanco. Había pasado todo el día intentando averiguar en dónde estaba la flota de naves de la G.A.U. que había visto partir hace poco en las llamas oscuras. También trataba de saber algo más sobre el origen y las intenciones de aquellos misteriosos enemigos a los cuales se había enfrentado Zacek y los demás Guerreros Kundalini en la ciudad de Monterrey.

—Es muy extraño que Zacek haya abandonado la Tierra deliberadamente —se dijo a sí mismo, tomándose la barbilla—. Él sabe muy bien que mientras mis ejércitos se encuentren en este sistema solar, los terrícolas estarán en constante peligro. También estoy intrigado por averiguar la identidad de esos individuos que derrotaron a los Kundalini y obligaron a Zacek a dejar la Tierra junto con los odiosos Transformables.

De pronto, Asura percibió una presencia desconocida de gran poder dentro de su santuario. Extrañado, el emperador metnalita se volvió hacia uno de sus costados y entornó la mirada. Frente a sus ojos unas llamas rojas brotaron del suelo rápidamente, dejando entrever la tenebrosa figura de N´astarith en medio de ellas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Asura—. Siento el poder negro dentro de ti.

—Mi nombre es N´astarith y provengo de otra dimensión. Así como tú, yo también soy un representante del Amo de las Tinieblas que lucha para dominar y conquistar. He venido a pedirte ayuda ya que tu mayor adversario, es decir Karmatrón, se ha aliado con mis enemigos para luchar en mi contra.

—De manera que Zacek y sus amigos se hallan ahora luchando en otra dimensión —murmuró Asura en tono pensativo—. Ahora entiendo porque no había podido encontrarlos a pesar de mis esfuerzos —hizo una pausa y agregó—: Entonces, debo suponer que los guerreros que estuvieron en la Tierra hace poco son emisarios tuyos, ¿verdad?

N´astarith asintió con la cabeza.

—Supones bien, Asura, ellos vinieron hasta este universo buscando algo que me pertenecía, pero ese miserable de Karmatrón y sus amigos trataron de impedirlo. Más tarde mis enemigos llegaron a esta dimensión y pidieron la ayuda de los Kundalini y la GAU

Una chispa de interés se encendió en los ojos de Asura.

—¿Y se puede saber qué objeto estaban buscando tus súbditos? Presumo que debe ser algo muy valioso como para que se tomaran la molestia de venir desde tan lejos a buscarlo.

—Se trata de una joya mágica que me ayudará a destruir a mis enemigos —respondió N´astarith apresuradamente—. Llegó hasta este universo por accidente y me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir en dónde estaba.

El emperador metnalita entornó la mirada y guardó silencio un momento. Algo en su interior le decía que aquel individuo de nombre N´astarith no le estaba contando toda la verdad y eso lo hacía recelar. Conocía a Zacek desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía perfectamente que éste no se arriesgaría a dejar la Tierra sin protección, a menos, claro, que hubiera una amenaza mayor que la que representaba la Alianza del Mal.

—¿Una joya mágica, eh? —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Está bien, te ayudaré, N´astarith, ya que no hay nada que anhele más que aniquilar a esos malditos Guerreros Kundalini y en especial a Zacek. Una vez que todos ellos estén muertos, nada me impedirá dominar este universo para siempre.

—Así será, Asura, muy pronto dominarás este universo —le aseguró N´astarith con una expresión febril—. El poder negativo que hay en mi dimensión es tan poderoso como el que existe en ésta. Ahora entiendo el porqué el Amo de las Tinieblas me ha hablado tanto de ti.

Asura dejó escapar una sonrisa de placer.

—Sí dices que el poder negativo de tu universo es tan fuerte como el de esta dimensión, entonces no tendremos problema en deshacernos de los Kundalini. Ellos se debilitan cuando la energía negativa predomina en el ambiente.

—Algo sabía de eso, pero no estaba muy seguro —repuso N´astarith, acariciándose la barbilla lentamente—. También estoy enterado de que posees una armadura energética similar a la que usa Karmatrón y que te fue obsequiada por el Amo de las Tinieblas en persona.

Asura lo observó detenidamente.

—Veo que sabes bastante de mí, N´astarith.

—El Amo de las Tinieblas me contó mucho sobre ti y sobre Karmatrón —explicó el señor de Abbadón—. Es necesario que entiendas que mis enemigos han formado una coalición con varios planetas a la que ellos llaman Alianza Estelar y que están dispuestos a ayudar a Zacek a luchar en tu contra una vez que me hayan derrotado. Si los zuyua consiguen el apoyo de la Alianza Estelar, tú y tus ejércitos se verían en graves aprietos.

El emperador metnalita, pensativo, bajó la mirada un instante.

—Ahora mismo me comunicaré con uno de mis ayudantes llamado Bórax para enviarlo cuanto antes a tu dimensión. Más tarde yo mismo me reuniré con ustedes —hizo una pausa y alzó un puño con vehemencia—. Quiero matar a Zacek con mis propias manos.

N´astarith soltó una risita malévola.

—Me parece bien, entonces te estaré esperando en mi dimensión al lado de mis aliados. Con nuestras fuerzas combinadas nuestros enemigos serán destruidos en poco tiempo —murmuró el emperador de Abbadón, y a continuación desapareció en una llamarada.

Una vez que el señor de Abbadón se hubo ido, Asura volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las oscuras llamas en las que aún se veía la Tierra. Cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa maléfica se asomó por sus labios.

—Pronto averiguaré el secreto que se esconde tras esa joya mágica que te es tan valiosa, N´astarith —se dijo a sí mismo—. Mientras tanto me aseguraré que Zacek y los Guerreros Kundalini sean destruidos de una vez por todas".

_Astronave Churubusco._

El rey Lazar contempló en silencio cómo la astronave que seguía a la nave _Tao_ se iba acercando lentamente hasta ellos. La _Megaroad-01_ era una nave de gran tamaño, pero de ninguna manera se comparaba con la _Churubusco_, que era mucho más grande que cualquier otra nave de toda la flota aliada. Mientras la _Megaroad-01_ terminaba de hacer su aproximación final, Andrea tomó un momento para dictarle algo a su diario personal.

__

Fecha Estelar 345-775.

_"Apenas me avisaron que Asiont y los otros pudieron regresar con bien, no pude contener mi alegría, aunque lamentablemente la misión no fue un éxito. Hubiera querido ir a recibirlos personalmente en lugar de estar aquí, pero los problemas por los que atraviesa una de las naves que Saulo y Zacek trajeron a este universo me hizo imposible hacerlo, así que decidí enviar a mi hija Mariana para que les explicara todo y me disculpara. Según se nos informó, la Megaroad-01 es una astronave de exploración que proviene de un planeta Tierra ubicado en una dimensión alterna que transporta a miles de personas que podrían morir en los siguientes megaciclos sí no les bríndanos ayuda._

_Mientras la Megaroad-01 se acerca a nuestra posición, conversé un momento con el almirante Cariolano y le sugerí que presentáramos una propuesta ante el Consejo Aliado para enviar algunas de nuestras naves hacia otros sistemas estelares; no quiero alarmar a nadie, pero me parece algo riesgoso mantener a todas nuestras fuerzas en un mismo sitio. El almirante ha acogido mi idea con agrado y me dijo que la presentará una vez que el Consejo emita su fallo respecto a la decisión de enjuiciar o no a Jesús Ferrer._

El fallo. Cada vez que pienso en lo que será la próxima sesión del Consejo Aliado me invade una terrible sensación de nerviosismo. Para nadie es un secreto que algunos de los miembros del Consejo quieren ver muerto a Jesús Ferrer, pero espero que al final entiendan que debemos obrar con justicia y no con venganza. Todo estos acontecimientos me ha hecho pensar en mi hermano como no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo; me pregunto sí aún habrá esperanzas de que comprenda que está equivocado y rectifique su camino como lo hizo Jesús.

No quiero decirlo por temor a provocar la ira de alguien, pero en el fondo me gustaría que mi hermano regresara conmigo. No puedo aceptar la idea de que lo haya perdido para siempre. Aún debe quedar algo del joven idealista y bueno que alguna vez fue. Estoy segura de que todavía existe una posibilidad de salvarlo, sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo y eso me deja muy triste.

Otro que me preocupa es mi primo Rodrigo Carrier. Últimamente se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña y sospecho que ha empezado a beber. Sé que no puedo culparlo ya que la muerta de Mandora lo afectó mucho. Me inquieta un poco que ahora esté repitiendo constantemente que debemos rendirnos ante N´astarith y el imperio. Pareciera que ha perdido toda esperanza y que no le importa nada. Trataré de hablar con él en lo futuro ya que lo he descuidado bastante.

En estos momentos estamos esperando una transmisión de la Megaroad-01. Tengo entendido que algunos de los oficiales de la nave pretenden plantearnos la posibilidad de transportar algunas personas a la Churubusco, lo cual va a ser un problema ya que el espacio dentro de nuestra nave es escaso... ".

La enorme pantalla visora del puente se iluminó de repente, y la imagen del comandante Hikaru Ichijo y la teniente Emily Zuno apareció en ella. Andrea apagó la mini grabadora de voz que estaba usando y se volvió hacia la pantalla junto con Cariolano y el rey Lazar.

—Saludos, soy la reina Andrea del planeta Lerasi —les saludó Andrea con una leve inclinación de la cabeza—. A nombre de la Alianza Estelar quiero darles las gracias por la valiosa ayuda que le dieron a todos nuestros amigos mientras ellos estuvieron en su dimensión.

—En realidad fueron sus amigos los que nos salvaron —precisó Hikaru—. De no haber sido por ellos quizás ahora no estaríamos aquí con ustedes. Somos nosotros quiénes les debemos agradecimiento, majestad.

—No hay nada que agradecer, comandante —murmuró el rey Lazar mientras una sonrisa apenas esbozada iluminaba fugazmente su arrugado rostro—. Zacek, Saulo y los demás hicieron lo que era correcto. Le aseguro que cualquier otro miembro de esta alianza hubiera actuado igual.

—Comandante Ichijo, le presento al almirante Cariolano —se apresuró a decir Andrea, extendiendo una mano hacia el almirante aliado. Enseguida volvió la mirada hacia el monarca de Adur y agregó—: Y él es el rey Lazar del sistema Adur.

—Mucho gusto, señores, soy el comandante Hikaru Ichijo —repuso Hikaru haciendo un saludo militar característico de la Tierra—. Ella es la teniente Emily Zuno y es una de las oficiales del puente de mando de nuestra nave.

—Encantada de conocerte, Emily —dijo Andrea con una sonrisa—. Tengo entendido que los sistemas de soporte vital en su nave se encuentran dañados debido a la batalla sostenida con las fuerzas imperiales de Abbadón.

—Es correcto, majestad —asintió Emily sin poder ocultar su preocupación—. Es por ellos que queremos pedirles que nos dejen trasladar a algunas personas a su nave mientras efectuamos todas las reparaciones. Como es necesario aislar algunas secciones y racionar el consumo de oxígeno y energía, pensamos que llevar un poco de gente a su nave nos permitiría trabajar con un margen mayor de tiempo.

Andrea y el almirante Cariolano intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Desde que la Alianza Estelar estaba en guerra con los tres imperios de la galaxia, la astronave _Churubusco_ se había convertido en la principal base de operaciones de los aliados y en un refugio para todos los desplazados y perseguidos que huían de los ejércitos imperiales. Con el paso de los años, la nave fue recibiendo más y más refugiados y poco a poco el espacio disponible se fue agotado. De vez en cuando lograban llevar algo de gente en algún mundo deshabitado y alejado de la influencia de los imperios galácticos, pero en general se trataba de mundos inhóspitos donde la vida era difícil y por ello muchos decidían volver nuevamente a la _Churubusco_.

Tanto Andrea como Cariolano eran conscientes de que sí transportaban un número considerables de personas de la _Megaroad-01_ a la _Churubusco_ iban a tener algunos problemas para alojarlos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Sin embargo tampoco podían pasar por alto la precaria situación por la que estaban atravesando los terrícolas de la otra dimensión. Sí los sistemas de soporte vital de la _Megaroad-01_ dejaban de funcionar inesperadamente, entonces muchos morirían.

—¿De cuantas personas estaríamos hablando? —preguntó Cariolano.

El comandante Ichijo tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Ochenta y ocho mil almas al menos, almirante.

—Son demasiados, comandante —murmuró Lazar en tono apesadumbrado; sin embargo, con renovado optimismo, agregó—: Pero se me ocurre que quizá podríamos alojar a la mayoría en el planeta Adur. De esta forma no tendríamos tantos problemas para acomodarlos dentro de esta nave.

Andrea dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

—Excelente idea, majestad —dijo en un tono jovial—. Pero para ahorrarles problemas a su pueblo propongo que alojemos unos ocho mil dentro de la _Churubusco_. Así reduciríamos el número de personas en el planeta Adur a ochenta mil.

—Me parece un buen plan, Andrea —repuso Lazar encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué opina de eso, almirante?

Cariolano reflexionó un momento antes de contestar.

—Opino que es una buena idea, majestad, pero quisiera saber qué piensa en comandante Ichijo de todo esto. Después de todo, es su gente de la que estamos hablando.

Andrea, Lazar, Cariolano y Emily clavaron sus ojos en el comandante Ichijo.

—A mí también me parece bien —concordó Hikaru—. Así, una vez que hayamos arreglado nuestra nave podremos volver a subir a todos a bordo. También quisiera saber sí podrían proporcionarnos algunos víveres y ayudarnos a rellenar nuestros tanques de oxígeno.

—¿Qué han pensado hacer una vez que su nave haya sido reparada? —le preguntó Andrea y se acercó un poco más a la pantalla—. ¿Planean regresar a su universo?

—Esa es la idea, pero antes de volver quisiéramos saber algo más sobre el enemigo que nos atacó cuando estábamos en nuestro universo. Después de atravesar el vórtice dimensional que nos trajo a este universo, Zacek nos contó algo acerca de una guerra que se estaba librando en este universo contra un imperio, pero no entró en muchos detalles.

—Desgraciadamente así es, comandante —asintió Andrea—. La galaxia en la que nos encontramos está envuelta en una guerra entre los planetas que pertenecen a la Alianza Estelar y el imperio de Abbadón.

—Y supongo que las naves gigantes en forma de platillo pertenecen a ese imperio, ¿o no? —conjeturó Hikaru—. Sin embargo hay algo que aún no entiendo, ¿por qué las fuerzas de ese imperio nos atacaron? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con la guerra que se libra en este universo?

—Esto es un poco difícil de entender, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más claro posible. El líder del imperio de Abbadón, llamado N´astarith, ha enviado a sus mejores guerreros a diferentes universos con la misión de reunir las gemas estelares, las cuales son una piedras que necesita para hacer funcionar una máquina que lo ayudará a controlar todas los universos en la Existencia.

Hikaru y Emily se miraron entre sí sin acabar de entender.

—¿Las gemas estelares? —repitió Emily por su parte—. O sea que el enemigo estaba buscando algo en nuestro universo. Eso podría explicar el porqué algunas de sus naves descendieron en el planeta Génesis.

—¿Controlar toda la Existencia dice? —inquirió Hikaru, alzando ambas cejas con incredulidad—. ¿Me están diciendo que el imperio de Abbadón pretende dominar los planetas de todos los universos? No me lo tomen a mal, pero creo que eso es algo imposible.

—En estos momentos, las fuerzas militares de N´astarith y su imperio controlan el ochenta por ciento de esta galaxia —anunció Lazar—. Usando el poder de las gemas estelares, N´astarith podría llevar a sus ejércitos a cualquier universo o dimensión en una fracción de segundo.

Hikaru se quedó mudo mientras recordaba el fatídico enfrentamiento con las naves de Abbadón en el planeta Génesis. Frente a aquellas enormes naves, los _Lightning_ y todos sus otros mechas no habían podido hacer absolutamente nada. De repente, comenzó a imaginarse como las fuerzas del imperio de Abbadón llegaban a su mundo y luego destruían todo a su paso, asesinando a todos los terrícolas sin piedad hasta convertir el planeta en un mundo estéril y sin vida.

—Esto no puede ser verdad —dijo al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza en una lenta negativa.

—Entiendo que todo esto les parezca un tanto inverosímil, comandante, pero debe creernos cuando le digo que N´astarith planea controlar todos los universos —afirmó Andrea nuevamente—. Nos gustaría poder conversar personalmente con la almirante Misa Ichijo para ponerla al tanto de la situación.

—En estos momentos la almirante se encuentra inspeccionando personalmente algunas de las zonas dañadas, pero podríamos arreglar un encuentro —repuso Emily y luego volvió la mirada hacia Hikaru por un momento—. Discutiremos el asunto con ella y después nos comunicaremos con ustedes de nueva cuenta.

—Me parece bien, teniente —aprobó el rey Lazar—. El Consejo Aliado está a punto de reunirse dentro de poco y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para presentarlos ante los demás líderes aliados.

La pantalla visora se oscureció. Andrea se giró hacia Lazar y Cariolano para debatir con ellos sobre la manera en que transportarían a la gente de la _Megaroad-01_ al planeta Adur cuando uno de los oficiales del puente se acercó.

—Disculpe, majestad, pero el general MacDaguett desea hablar con ustedes.

—¿MacDaguett? —Andrea frunció el entrecejo, extrañada—. Espero que sea para aclararnos todo lo que está sucediendo en la Tierra.

El oficial se volvió hacia una consola y accionó un comunicador holográfico.

—Reina Andrea, rey Lazar, quería saber si el Consejo Aliado se reunirá nuevamente como se acordó en la última sesión —dijo el holograma del general—. No deseo llegar tarde a la reunión por ningún motivo ya que hay mucho de que hablar.

—El Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar está por reunirse, general —confirmó Andrea entornando la mirada—. Esperamos que pueda explicarnos todo lo que está ocurriendo en la Tierra. Hace poco nos enteramos de que su mundo estaba negociando un armisticio con el imperio de Abbadón.

—Estoy igualmente sorprendido que ustedes, majestad. No sé que está pasando en la Tierra, pero le puedo asegurar que no me agrada para nada. También deseo informales que dos agentes de MID fueron enviados en secreto para reunirse con nosotros. Ellos nos explicaran con lujo de detalles todo lo que está sucediendo en la Tierra.

—¿Agentes de MID ? —inquirió Andrea sin ocultar su desagrado por la noticia—. ¿Cuándo llegarán, general?

—Tengo entendido que llegaran en cualquier momento, majestad —precisó MacDaguett—. Espero que puedan estar presentes para cuando el Consejo Aliado esté reunido.

Andrea permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el holograma, como si la expresión de MacDaguett revelerá una verdad que estaba intentando ocultarle.

—Ya veremos —murmuró mientras el holograma desaparecía.

_(Área de entrenamiento)_

—Vamos, atácame —animó Jesús.

Cadmio se movió con rapidez, pero aun así, Jesús consiguió detener sus golpes y le asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse hacia delante mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Aún no eres lo suficientemente veloz. Haces muchos movimientos inútiles.

Cadmio deslizó el talón por el piso y lo intentó de nuevo. Jesús volvió a bloquear todos sus ataques y luego le propinó un golpe en la pierna.

—Los puños deben moverse con velocidad ¡Con velocidad! Ahora, erguido. ¡Así nunca podrás vencer a nadie!

Jesús caminó en torno a Cadmio para observar su postura. El joven era alto, fuerte y veloz, pero no había demostrado gran habilidad para la táctica y la concentración.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que me estás viendo? Solamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esas tonterías del equilibro —protestó Cadmio—. ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar alguna de tus técnicas?

—Aunque te parezca una pérdida de tiempo no sabes cuan tan importante es el equilibrio. Una buena postura es tan importante como la rapidez o la precisión. El arte del combate se basa en el equilibrio y, si éste falla, todo falla.

Jesús lo empujó con el dedo índice y consiguió derribarlo sin ningún esfuerzo. Mientras Cadmio se ponía en pie escupiendo maldiciones, Jesús se quitó el casco y la capa.

—Equilibrio —repitió—. Ahora... empecemos.

Los movimientos de Cadmio se volvieron más decididos y precisos. De hecho, mostraba tanto talento y energía como Jesús en su juventud. Además, poseía la habilidad innata de liberar su mente de todo pensamiento. Si además lograra olvidar toda emoción, la gran enemiga de la perfección..., pensó Jesús.

Cadmio lanzó una rápida mirada a sus pies y de inmediato recibió un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Jesús.

—Nunca dejes de mirar los ojos de tu enemigo.

—No necesito que me recuerden lo que ya sé.

—Me temo que no lo aprendiste muy bien por lo que veo —observó Jesús con un suspiro de frustración—. Los terrícolas tienen un dicho que reza: "los ojos son el espejo del alma"; a través de los ojos podrás percibir intenciones, sentimientos y pensamientos. Todo esto es importante sí pretendes anticiparte a las acciones de tus enemigos.

Cadmio se quedó pensativo y observó a Jesús directo a los ojos. De pronto, Jesús lanzó una patada contra el rostro del Celestial, pero en esa ocasión Cadmio logró bloquearla a tiempo con su brazo.

—Mucho mejor, es obvio que tienes algo de experiencia en ciertas cosas.

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me lo propongo.

—Ya me lo imagino. Es fácil dejarse llevar por la furia y atacar a lo ciego, pero no es eso lo que busco.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces?

—Que aprendas a controlas tus emociones.

_(Sala de comedores)_

Mariana, Asiont, Casiopea, Leona, Marine, Astroboy, las Guerreras Mágicas, Piccolo, las Sailor Senshi, Zaboot, Shilbalam, Son Gohan, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, No. 18, Shampoo, Tuxedo Kamen, los Santos Dorados, Sailor Jupiter y Trunks no dejaban de mirar la mesa. Observaban con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad la manera en que Son Gokuh, Seiya, Eclipse, Ten-Shin-Han, Yamcha, Kunririn, Sailor Moon, Ranma, Ryoga, Poppu y Dai devoraban toda la comida que había a su alcance de una manera increíble. Tan solo Moose no se daba cuenta de aquel espectáculo; el joven de los enormes anteojos se encontraba hablándole a una pared acerca del amor y las estrellas.

—Esto sabe muy bueno —murmuró Son Gokuh con la boca llena de jugosa carne.

—¿Verdad que sí? —repuso Eclipse a punto de atragantarse—. Es una vieja receta de mi abuelita. Lo aprendí a hacer cuando era niño y nunca me ha fallado.

—A mí me gustaría saber qué rayos es esto que sabe a carne de cerdo con soja a la japonesa —comentó Ranma mientras se colocaba un trozo en la boca—. No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a pedir doble ración.

Sailor Moon, por su parte, alargó su brazo y tomó algo que parecía una fresa peluda. Iba a llevársela a la boca cuando de repente Eclipse la detuvo. El espía le enseñó que primero debía pelarla. Arrancó las raíces y la áspera cáscara, y dejó al descubierto la pulpa verde que se escondía debajo.

—Ay, muchas gracias —dijo la chica, y enseguida devoró la pequeña fruta con ambas manos—. Tengo que llevarme varias de éstas cuando regrese a la Tierra.

Atrás de ellos, sus amigos estaban anonadados de ver cómo toda la comida que cubría la mesa iba desapareciendo velozmente. Parecía como sí hubieran accionado un grupo de potentes aspiradoras para limpiar el lugar.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Casiopea—. Algunos comen como bestias.

—No, las bestias mastican, yo diría que son como patos —corrigió Mariana.

Casiopea soltó una risita y luego se volvió hacia donde estaba No. 18. La androide estaba recargada de espaldas en una pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada distante, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. A juzgar por aquella actitud, Casiopea tuvo la impresión de que 18 no se llevaba bien con los Guerreros Zeta.

—Disculpa, ¿por qué te quedas ahí?

18 desvió su mirada hacia Casiopea y la observó detenidamente.

— Este lugar es muy aburrido sin mencionar que la compañía es un fastidio.

—Ah, ya entiendo —exclamó Casiopea chasqueando los dedos—. Estás aburrida, bueno en ese caso quizás deberías acompañarnos al planeta Adur. Estoy segura de que allá encontrarás muchas cosas interesantes.

—Tal vez —repuso la androide luego de un instante de silencio—. No pierdo nada con ir.

—Me parece que mejor le decimos adiós al día de campo —murmuró Hikaru luego de ver que todos continuaban comiendo como un montón de fieras salvajes—. No creo que les interese mucho.

—¡Ah, claro que no! —exclamó Leona, molesta. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, fue a donde estaban Dai y Poppu y rápidamente los sujeto de la ropa por la espalda para sacarlos a rastras de la mesa—. ¡Ya dejen de comer!

—¡Leona! —chilló Poppu con un pan en la boca—. ¡Aún no termino de comer!

—Terminas de hacerlo después —sentenció la princesa con severidad.

—Pe-pe-pero... —tartamudeó Dai, pero Leona ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas, la princesa de Papunika se acercó a donde estaban Mariana, Casiopea, Trunks, Hikaru, Sailor Saturn, Umi, Fuu y Gohan y luego, con un simple movimientos de sus brazos, arrojó a Dai y a Poppu al suelo.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Mariana, ¿ahora sí podrías llevarnos? —le preguntó Leona mostrándose cándida en exceso.

Antes de que Mariana pudiera decir que sí, Poppu se incorporó para manifestar su desacuerdo. Podía entender que Leona quisiera ver árboles y un cielo azul, pero eso no le parecía motivo suficiente para que lo sacaran de la mesa de esa manera.

—Un momento, yo creo que... .

Leona le lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro.

—¡¡Si tienes alguna queja será mejor que te la guardes!! —le gritó Leona con tal furia que Poppu creyó que estaba temblando.

—Eh, tranquilízate, Leona —le dijo Mariana alzando las manos—. Tendré lista una nave _Águila Real_ para irnos al planeta Adur cuando gustes. No tienes por que ponerte así.

—Bien, pues en ese caso, vayámonos —sugirió Hikaru en tono jovial.

Sailor Saturn asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune con la intención de invitarlas, pero luego se la pensó mejor y prefirió no hacerlo. Luego, se le ocurrió que podría invitar a Sailor Jupiter o alguna de las otras Inner Senshi, pero Makoto se veía demasiada entretenida con aquel joven llamado Trunks como para querer abandonar la nave.

—¿No quieres que te muestre la nave? —le preguntó Sailor Jupiter a Trunks—. No la conozco muy bien todavía, pero sé de un lugar desde el cual se puede ver las estrellas.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea una buena idea —respondió el joven semi-saiya-jin algo dudoso—. La verdad es que no quiero dejar solo a mi padre.

Una sombra de frustración ensombreció la mirada de Makoto. Aunque sentía muchos deseos de conocer a fondo a Trunks, tampoco quería forzar la situación y causarle una mala impresión. Quizá lo mejor era no insistir por aquella ocasión y dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya habría una nueva oportunidad, tal vez.

—Tal vez tengas razón —le dijo, disimulando su decepción—. Después de ver lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos creo que esa es una buena idea. Si gustas te presentaré a mis amigas para que las conozcas a todas.

Trunks frunció una tenue sonrisa mientras Sailor Jupiter se retiraba hacia donde estaban las demás Sailor Senshi. Iba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba su padre cuando vio que Son Gohan y Kurinrin estaban caminando hacia la salida.

—¿No quieres venir, Trunks? —le preguntó Kurinrin.

—¿Eh? ¿Ustedes piensan ir?

—Claro, Mariana convenció a No. 18 de ir y ahora Kurinrin quiere seguirla... .

Antes de que Gohan terminara de hablar, Kurinrin le asestó un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza para hacer que se callara. El hijo de Son Gokuh se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se quejaba.

—No seas tan indiscreto —le susurró Kurinrin algo ruborizado.

Trunks se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Espero que no se metan en problemas.

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

Mientras el emperador continuaba inmerso en aquel profundo estado de meditación, Tiamat se dedicó a explicarles a todos los pormenores del ataque que tendría lugar en el sistema Adur. Les explicó cómo es que los terrícolas les habían revelado la traición de Lazar y la manera en que el general MacDaguett estaba en coordinación con otros generales de la Tierra para atacar la flota de la Alianza.

—Como esos los malditos de la Alianza no esperarán que las naves de la Tierra los ataque, los tomaremos por sorpresa y así los destruiremos —estaba explicándoles Tiamat usando el enorme monitor de la habitación—. Mientras el caos y la confusión reinan en toda la flota, nosotros aprovecharemos la ocasión para recuperar las gemas estelares y matar a los Caballeros Celestiales y a sus amigos.

—La idea suena bien —comentó Bal, frotándose la frente con los dedos—. Pero ¿crees qué una flota de la Tierra podrá destruir la armada de la Alianza reunida en Adur? Me parece que estás subestimando al enemigo.

Tiamat sonrió antes de responder.

—No olvides que tenemos varios aliados en la Alianza Estelar. Ellos se va a encargar de dejar inútil los sistemas de defensa, permitiendo que los terrícolas ataquen a su antojo y destruyan todas las naves enemigas. Para cuando logren reactivar el control de sus armas será demasiado tarde para que puedan hacer algo. Además, antes de eso, nuestros aliados también van a dividir la flota enemiga para facilitarnos aún más las cosas.

—Entiendo —Nauj-vir entrecerró los ojos—. Planean dejar indefensas a las naves enemigas para luego destruirlas —hizo una pausa y, algo molesto, añadió—: No se puede considerar eso una verdadera batalla, eso es un acto de cobardía.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él por unos instantes.

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! Ay, Nauj-vir, tú siempre con eso del honor —dijo Sorlak.

—Nosotros los terrícolas tenemos un viejo adagio que dice: "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale", mi amigo —le dijo José con maliciosa alegría—. No veo por qué razón te molesta tanto el plan, a mí forma de ver es perfecto.

El Khan del Cíclope les dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—Lo perfecto sería enfrentar al enemigo en una batalla a muerte sin recurrir a tales bajezas —replicó Nauj-vir, desafiante—. ¿Cómo pueden sentirse orgullosos de saber que vamos a destruir a un enemigo indefenso? ¿Dónde está el honor de eso?

—Aquí lo importante es ganar —sentenció Aicila con desdén—. El honor no es más que una fantasía romántica a la que sólo tú te empeñas en defender, Nauj-vir. Por culpa de ese honor los amigos de los Caballeros Celestiales que enfrentaste en esa dimensión aún están con vida.

Nauj-vir soltó una risita.

—No es de extrañarse que una cobarde como tú hable de esa forma —murmuró en forma despectiva, provocando la irritación de Aicila—. Agradece que el emperador no tolera las peleas ya que de otro modo te daría una paliza aquí mismo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? —replicó Aicila cerrando los puños.

Malabock dejó escapar una sonrisa de diversión. Como todas las veces, Nauj-vir había vuelto a demostrar que le importaba muy poco lo que sus compañeros de armas pensaran de él. La Khan de la Arpía, por su parte, apretó los dientes con furia y se aprestó a devolver el insulto.

No pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, ya que en ese momento N´astarith abrió los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo he conseguido finalmente —anunció, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Ban y Asura han aceptado ayudarnos conforme lo preví. Ahora todo es cuestión de atar los últimos cabos y prepararnos para la destrucción de la Alianza Estelar.

—¿Y se podrá confiar en ellos, mi señor? —preguntó Talión, que aún recelaba de la idea de involucrar a Ban y a Asura—. No conozco a esos tipos, pero asumo que tratarán de traicionarnos llegado el momento.

N´astarith sonrió.

—Obviamente tienen sus propios planes, pero no hay motivo para preocuparse por eso. Sí. Sus vehementes deseos por destruir a sus enemigos serán la causa final de su caída y entonces sus mundos, sus universos también serán míos.

_Continuará... ._


	88. EL REGALO DE LA REDENCIÓN

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO LXXXVII**

**LA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA REDENCIÓN**

_Megaroad-01._

En el puente de mando de la astronave, Claudia y Emily estaban dirigiendo la _Megaroad-01_ hacia la inmensa nave espacial alienígena que iba llenando el ventanal a medida que se aproximaban a ella. Shammy, Vanessa y Kim estaban examinando los diferentes monitores que reportaban el estado de la nave colonizadora.

—De acuerdo con nuestros cálculos, necesitaremos al menos diez horas para completar todas las reparaciones —conjeturó Kim, dirigiéndose a Claudia.

Shammy señaló hacia uno de los monitores.

—Los escuadrones _Black_, _Skull_ y _Green_ regresan a la nave —informó—. La almirante ha dado instrucciones de relevarlos —añadió, llevando la mirada hacia Kim.

—En ese caso que los escuadrones _Blue_, _Red_ y _White_ salgan a patrullar —ordenó Kim en el acto—. No conocemos nada sobre este universo y no quiero que nos llevemos una sorpresa desagradable.

Shammy asintió y continuó con sus labores. Unos momentos bastaron para que la nave terminara su aproximación, quedando a unos diez mil kilómetros de la _Churubusco_ y a un costado de algunas naves de la GAU de tamaño mediano. El resto de la flota de las UN Spacy se quedó detrás de la _Megaroad-01_ con algunos _Lightnings_ volando en las cercanías.

_Astronave Churubusco (Área de Entrenamiento)_

Cadmio lanzó un golpe y mantuvo la posición mientras Jesús le observaba desde el centro de la habitación con su espada en la mano. Sin previo aviso, extendió el dedo índice derecho y disparó una veloz ráfaga de color azul que desgarró levemente el hombro de la chaqueta de Cadmio.

—Aún no lo haces bien.

Cadmio miró de hito en hito a Jesús.

—¿Y tienes que fastidiarme la ropa para indicármelo? ¿O es acaso te estás divirtiendo a mis costillas, miserable?

—Otra vez —ordenó el meganiano. Cadmio volvió a intentarlo y, tras lanzar tres golpes en el aire, volvió a recibir un disparo en su muñeca izquierda. Tenía la frente y el labio superior cubiertos de sudor debido tanto a su creciente irritación como al cansancio.

—Si no te gustan mis atuendos, ¿por qué no mejor me lo dices de una maldita vez en lugar de estar destrozándolos? —masculló.

Jesús se acercó a él y apretó los labios.

—Lo que no me gusta es tu técnica.

Cuando el rayo azul volvió a iluminar la habitación, Cadmio hizo rechinar los dientes, dio un paso atrás y atacó de nuevo. Pasaron unos segundos sin que recibiera el rayo azul, levantó la vista con precaución hacia Jesús y advirtió que asentía con los brazos cruzados.

—Excelente, lo has hecho muy bien.

Cuando el Celestial se disponía a repetir el mismo movimiento, empezaron a desfilar por su mente imágenes de Astrea y perdió la concentración. Se esforzó por concentrarse de nuevo, pero cuando lograba borrar el recuerdo de Astrea, le asaltaba la imagen de Tiamat o de N´astarith.

—Tienes la mente en otro sitio —le espetó Jesús—. Siempre te ocurre lo mismo, ya te he advertido que debes enterrar tus sentimientos.

Cadmio se volvió hacia él y replicó con rabia:

—¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentir? Las emociones son inherentes a los seres vivos. No puedes pedirme que deje de sentir y me comporte como sí fuese una maldita máquina. ¿Es que acaso tú no tienes sentimientos?

Jesús apoyó una mano en su cadera y le explicó con paciencia.

—La venganza es un maestro cruel; agudiza los sentidos e infunde confianza, pero al final nubla el pensamiento y entorpece el ataque. Debes controlar tu furia y no que ésta te controle a ti. Es imposible que logres ganar una pelea sí te dejas llevar por tus emociones. En un combate es muy importante concentrarse en la técnica.

—¡Ya estoy harto de tus tontos consejos y de tus estupideces! No haces más que darme sermones inútiles. Para dominar las técnicas, hay que luchar —objetó Cadmio mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al aire con fuerza. Jesús suspiró.

—Si piensas de esa manera, no podré enseñarte nada.

—No te pedí ayuda, pero acepté el entrenamiento porque creí que podría sacar algún provecho de todo esto. Sin embargo ya tenemos tres megaciclos aquí y no he aprendido absolutamente nada nuevo. Estoy cansado de tus palabras y de tus estúpidas recomendaciones. Deseo derrotar a los Khans y empezar una nueva vida, pero es obvio que así nunca lo conseguiré.

Mientras lo observaba, Jesús pensaba en el hijo que había perdido en el pasado.

—No voy a tolerar que un torpe que no sabe pelear adecuadamente me hable de esa manera. Si quieres ser un guerrero de verdad, empieza por comportarte como tal —dejó la espada de lado y levantó los puños—. Vamos a luchar.

Cadmio retrocedió un paso y alzó las manos. Los contendientes describieron unos círculos mientras se miraban de hito a hito antes de que decidieran lanzarse el uno contra el otro. En lugar de actuar como le había enseñado Jesús, Cadmio comenzó a asestar golpes decidido a emplear su poder, más que su pericia, para doblegarle. Aunque su adversario repelía todos sus ataques, no cesó en su empeño y continuó atacando, lanzando puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad mientras respiraba con dificultad. De improvisto, Jesús se alejó de Cadmio con un rápido salto hacia atrás y luego llevó las manos hacia un costado de su cuerpo como sí se dispusiera a formar un _Sha-Ma-Sha_. El Celestial observó a su antagonista y frunció la vista con recelo.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿Será posible que haya aprendido a hacer el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ después de haberlo visto una sola vez? Eso es imposible, no puede ser.

Una esfera de luz azul, y no blanca, apareció entre las palmas del príncipe meganiano, arrojando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por entre sus dedos. Una sutil sonrisa de confianza se dibujó en el rostro de Jesús, que fijó la mirada en los oscuros ojos de su pupilo. Cuando la bola de luz alcanzó un tamaño mayor, Jesús llevó sus manos hacia delante para lanzarla contra Cadmio.

—_¡Rayden Sha-Ma-Sha!_Al ver aquella enorme esfera de energía eléctrica que se abalanzaba a toda velocidad sobre él, Cadmio abrió enormemente los ojos por la impresión. Su primera reacción fue alzar las manos para tratar de detenerla, pero cuando percibió el enorme poder que contenía ese ataque, supo enseguida que no iba a poder lograrlo. Moviéndose con una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano común, Cadmio desapareció del camino del _Rayden Sha-Ma-Sha_ justo a tiempo; el rayo de luz describió una trayectoria zigzagueante y se estrelló contra una pared blindada, causando una atronadora explosión que desactivó la gravedad aumentada y activó las alarmas.

Cadmio tenía la vista fija sobre el muro donde ese ataque se había impactado como sí tratara de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. Jamás había visto que un guerrero pudiera imitar un _Sha-Ma-Sha_ después de verlo en acción una sola vez. Cuando finalmente recordó que estaba peleando se volvió hacia donde estaba su adversario, pero en ese momento se topó con que la palma extendida de Jesús Ferrer le apuntaba el pecho.

—Como pudiste ver, he mejorado una de tus técnicas al combinarla con mi _Beam Rayden_ —dijo Jesús solemne—. Debo felicitarte por poder esquivar ese ataque, sinceramente no esperaba que pudieras hacerlo a tiempo considerando lo difícil que era predecir los movimientos de ese _Rayden Sha-Ma-Sha_.

—No puedo creer que hayas logrado hacer el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ —murmuró Cadmio, lanzando una rápida mirada por encima del hombro para ver la pared dañada—. Y no sólo lograste hacerlo, sino que además lo combinaste con una de tus técnicas haciéndolo más letal todavía.

—Da gracias a que las paredes de esta habitación están hechas con un material ultra reforzado que absorbe los estallidos —Jesús dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa y bajó el brazo. Cadmio frunció el ceño con extrañes—. Si la hubiera destruida probablemente habrías muerto asfixiado.

—Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo los meganianos pueden sobrevivir en el espacio gracias a su sangre oxigenada —murmuró Cadmio, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el puño derecho y exhalando un suspiro—. Lo que aún no puedo entender es cómo rayos pudiste combinar tu _Beam Rayden_ con el _Sha-Ma-Sha_. ¿Es que acaso conoces algún truco para combinar técnicas especiales o algo así?

Jesús se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay ningún truco para eso; cuando vi el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ que hiciste me percaté enseguida de que era una técnica que puede ser usada de diferentes maneras dependiendo de la naturaleza del aura de quien la realice. Así, por ejemplo, como mi aura tiene una naturaleza eléctrica, pude realizar ese _Rayden Sha-Ma-Sha_ sin ningún problema. El _Sha-Ma-Sha_ puede ser utilizado de diferentes formas lo que representa una enorme ventaja durante una batalla.

—Ahora entiendo por qué es la técnica básica de todos los Caballeros Celestiales —murmuró en tono pensativo—. Eso significa que cada guerrero puede usar el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ de una manera diferente.

—Eso lo descubrí gracias a que logré mantener mi mente tranquila durante nuestros combates —explicó Jesús mientras recogía del suelo su capa y casco. Cuando vio que Cadmio aún lo estaba escuchando atentamente añadió—: Si consigues controlar tu ira y tu miedo lograrás perfeccionar tus técnicas fácilmente, pero no creas que eso bastara para derrotar a los Khans. Ellos manejan un tipo de poder diferente al aura y eso es lo que los hace inmensamente poderosos.

—¿No continuaremos con el entrenamiento? —preguntó Cadmio al ver que Jesús se estaba poniendo la capa—. No creo que te hayas cansado con tan poco ejercicio, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no —respondió Jesús con maliciosa alegría—. Lo que sucede es que el Consejo Aliado está por reunirse y tengo que ir para escuchar su veredicto. Estoy seguro que no querrás perderte la sesión.

Cadmio lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás consciente de que muchos de los miembros del Consejo te quieren muerto y que en el mejor de los casos van encerrarte de por vida? No entiendo cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo.

—Claro que sé a los que voy a enfrentarme, no soy un demente —respondió Jesús mientras se colocaba el casco en la cabeza—. Pero confío en que el destino me permitirá enmendar mis errores y reivindicarme ante todos, aún si tengo que perder mi vida para lograrlo.

—¿El destino? —murmuró Cadmio y luego soltó una risita despectiva—. Podrás decir todo lo que quieras, pero aún sigo pensando que eres un miserable que no merece la más mínima compasión.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso Jesús con amargura.

_Megaroad-01 (Camarote de la familia Ichijo)_

Hikaru estaba sentado en un sofá con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza agachada. Mientras Misa terminaba de arrullar a su pequeño hijo Miku, Hikaru estaba repasando mentalmente todos y cada uno de los eventos que los habían conducido hasta aquella dimensión desconocida.

—No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que me dijiste que los líderes de la Alianza Estelar querían hablar personalmente conmigo —dijo ella, estudiándolo atentamente con la mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Es sólo que no puedo acabar de creer todo lo que nos ha pasado —murmuró. Misa notó que Miku estaba algo inquieta y le dio un suave beso en la frente—. Hace poco nos preparábamos para colonizar un nuevo planeta y ahora estamos metidos en una guerra espacial de la cuál no sabemos casi nada. Además me cuesta trabajo creer que existen varios universos paralelos al nuestro.

—Es por eso que debo ir con los líderes de la Alianza Estelar —repuso Misa colocando a su hija Miku en su cama—. Tengo que averiguar más sobre las fuerzas enemigas que nos atacaron en el planeta Génesis, saber si representan una amenaza para la Tierra.

Hikaru alzó la mirada al techo.

—Según lo que esa mujer llamada Andrea me dijo, los abbadonitas pretenden dominar todos los universos de la Existencia. Si esto resulta ser cierto, entonces la Tierra y el planeta Edén están en peligro.

Misa se volvió hacia su esposo y apretó un puño contra su pecho.

—Esperaba que las cosas no resultaran así, creí que la guerra era algo del pasado.

—Igual yo.

—Si al menos pudiéramos comunicarnos con la Tierra e informar de todo esto, quizás podríamos... .

—No creo que podamos contactar a la Tierra por un buen tiempo, al menos no hasta que regresemos a nuestro universo —le interrumpió Hikaru volviendo la mirada hacia su esposa—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es reparar la nave y volver a nuestra dimensión cuanto antes.

Misa dio un suspiro y se sentó a un costado de Hikaru.

—¿Y qué si lo que nos dijeron resulta cierto y los abbadonitas atacan la Tierra? Tú mismo viste lo que pueden hacer esas naves. Sabes tan bien como yo que la Tierra no soportaría otro cataclismo como el que sufrió durante la guerra con los zentraedis.

—Ya lo sé —repuso Hikaru desviando la mirada—. Es eso lo que me ha estado preocupando desde hace rato. Comparados con esas enormes naves, los zentraedis parecen unos simples aficionados. La tecnología que emplean estos extraterrestres es muy superior a todo lo que conocemos y creo que no habría mucho que nuestras fuerzas de defensa pudieran hacer en caso de un ataque.

—Estuve revisando los reportes de la batalla y de acuerdo con estos, perdimos el veinticinco por cientos de nuestros efectivos —Misa le concedió un momento para que asimilara la información—. Podemos reemplazar algunos de los _Lightnings_ que fueron destruidos si echamos manos de los _Valkyries_ que llevamos a bordo, aunque dudo de mucho que vayan a servirnos de algo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, sería la última batalla.

—Aun así, como militares tenemos un deber para con la Tierra.

Hikaru alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Hablas de... .

—Exactamente, me refiero a nuestras prioridades —asintió Misa, confirmando sus dudas—. Debemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para neutralizar cualquier amenaza para la Tierra; aún si no podemos contactar al comando central.

—Misa, la _Megaroad-01_ es una nave de exploración, no una fortaleza de combate como lo era la _Macross_ —le recordó Hikaru—. Viste lo que le sucedió a nuestros _Lightnings_. No podemos pelear con estos extraterrestres sin ayuda de la Tierra.

—¿Y qué me dices de la flota de la Alianza Estelar? Si nos unimos a ellos existe la posibilidad de que podamos derrotar a los abbadonitas y así evitar que estos ataquen nuestro planeta. Piensa en ello, tenemos la ventaja de librar la batalla lejos de la Tierra.

Hikaru guardó silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Es cierto, no había pensado en ello, pero ¿qué hay de los civiles que viajan a bordo? No creo que estén preparados para ir a una guerra espacial en una dimensión diferente a la suya.

—No los he olvidado —murmuró Misa apesadumbrada—. Aún no les hemos dicho que estamos en otra dimensión, ni nada sobre los abbadonitas. Tengo que pensar en una manera de decírselos sin provocar el pánico.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo todavía no acabo de comprender cómo es que llegamos hasta este lugar y haya que un extraterrestres llamado N´astarith que quiere dominar todas los universoo. Realmente es como para volver loco a cualquiera.

—Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos pedirle ayuda a Min Mei —dijo Misa mientras se ponía de pie—. Ella aún es un símbolo para toda la gente de la Tierra y estoy segura de que con su ayuda sería más fácil convencer a todos los que viajan a bordo de que pronto regresaremos a nuestro universo.

—No es una mala idea —asintió Hikaru—. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que nos exiliaron de la Tierra cuando vivíamos en la _Macross_? El capitán Global dio un mensaje por televisión y Min Mei consiguió que la gente aceptara la noticia a pesar del desanimo había.

Misa dedicó unos segundos a pensar en toda la gente que viajaba en la nave. Sabía que cuando supieran que se encontraban en otro universo diferente al suyo y que el planeta Génesis no era más que un recuerdo, probablemente se desataría el caos a bordo de la nave. Era necesario echar mano de todo cuando estuviera al alcance para manejar la situación.

—En fin, sea como sea, ahora lo que importa es reunirnos con los líderes de la Alianza Estelar para saber algo más sobre el enemigo. Después de que haya hablado con ellos me dirigiré a los civiles para informarles de todo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, estoy seguro que el mayor Kageyama querrá venir con nosotros. Imagino que dejarás a Kim al mando, ¿no?

—En realidad quisiera dejarte el mando a ti.

—Olvídalo —Hikaru sonrió—. Tal vez seas mi superior, pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que vayas sola a ese encuentro. Siempre hemos estado juntos cuando de extraterrestres se trata y esa es una costumbre que no pienso perder.

Misa frunció una tenue sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, además me vendría bien tu compañía.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantó del sofá para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de abandonar la habitación, se volvió un instante por encima del hombro para mirar a su esposa.

—Iré a preparar todo, no tardes.

—Le diré a Shammy que se encargue de cuidar a Miku mientras no estamos —le dijo la almirante con los brazos cruzados—. No quisiera apartarme de él en estos momentos, pero tampoco podemos llevarlo con nosotros

—Sólo asegúrate que no derrame la leche como la última vez —repuso Hikaru, y salió de la habitación mientras Misa se sonreía.

_Megaroad-01 (Hangar principal)_

Los pilotos de combate estaban cansados por no decir exhaustos. La batalla con las fuerzas de Abbadón y de Endoria había sido una terrible experiencia para todos, incluyendo los combatientes más experimentados de la flota. Las bajas habían sido enormes y lo peor de todo es que nadie había logrado abatir ni una sola de las naves grises que habían emergido de los Devastadores Estelares.

Mientras los técnicos se congregaban alrededor de los _Lightnings_ y los _Vampires_ estacionados en las pistas para repararlos y darles mantenimientos, los pilotos del escuadrón Wolf fueron a reunirse con sus compañeros del escuadrón Times para intercambiar experiencias y conversar un poco con respecto a la batalla.

—¡Hiroshi! —exclamó Black, abrazando efusivamente a su amigo—. Me da gusto saber que lograste salir con bien.

—Diablos, Black, esos infelices acabaron con la mitad de mi escuadrón en tan solo unos minutos. Jamás pensé que nos fuera a ir tan mal en nuestra primera batalla.

—Si, supe que muchos de los pilotos más jóvenes murieron y ahora la moral de todos anda por los suelos. De no ser por la ayuda que nos brindaron esos robots parlanchines no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros.

—¿Supiste lo de Charles? Pobre tipo.

Black exhaló un suspiro y bajó la mirada.

—Sí, a mí no me caía del todo bien, pero desearía que él y sus hombres todavía estuvieran con vida. Creo que su escuadrón fue uno de los muchos que aniquilaron por completo.

—Ya ni me digas, se me baja la moral con tan solo pensar en los pobres familiares de todos los que murieron —Hiroshi se tomó la frente y guardó silencio un instante antes de retomar la palabra—. ¿Has averiguado en dónde rayos estamos? Cuando estaba por aterrizar me comuniqué con el puente de mando para solicitar información, pero me dijeron que más tarde darían un comunicado oficial.

—Estoy tan confundido como tú —repuso el teniente Black—. Ahora mismo voy al puente a ver a Emily para que me diga qué demonios está pasando aquí. Supongo que los líderes de los robots con lo que hablamos lograron comunicarse de algún modo con nuestros superiores, así que ellos deben saber en dónde estamos.

—Lo que aún no puedo acabar de creer es que esos bastardos espaciales volaron el planeta Génesis por completo —Hiroshi le dio un puñetazo al fuselaje de su avión—. Parece que disponen de un armamento sumamente potente.

—Disculpe, teniente Black —Un oficial se acercó al grupo, atrayendo la atención de todos los pilotos—. El comandante Ichijo quiere que usted y tres de sus hombres escolten a la almirante Ichijo hasta la nave alienígena de mayor tamaño.

—¿La almirante va a abandonar la nave? —preguntó Hiroshi, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Exactamente, ella y algunos oficiales de alto rango van a reunirse con los líderes de los extraterrestres que nos brindaron su ayuda durante la batalla sobre Génesis. Le recomiendo que se apresure, por favor.

Hiroshi dirigió un mirada de expectación hacia Black y se encogió de hombros mientras el oficial se retiraba del hangar.

—Ni hablar, ordenes son ordenes —musitó Hiroshi.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala del Consejo de Líderes)

En la habitación, Jesús Ferrer, Josh, Azmudez y Azrael permanecían inmóviles ante los miembros del Consejo de Líderes. Los últimos en llegar a la sesión habían sido Saulo, Zacek, Lis-ek, Uller, Areth y Lance. En el lugar también estaban presentes el profesor Ulefante, el capitán Antilles, Rodrigo Carrier, Bantar, Elnar, el general MacDaguett y Cadmio.

—El Consejo de Líderes está listo para emitir su veredicto —declaró Andrea puesta de pie—. Debo admitir que este ha sido uno de los casos más difíciles que se haya dirimido en los anales de la historia galáctica, pero también es un hecho que no podemos eludir esta gran responsabilidad... .

—Les agradezco que me hayan permitido salir de mi habitación —musitó Jesús, viendo a Azmoudez con el rabillo del ojo—. Confío en que ninguno de ustedes tendrá problemas por eso.

—Despreocúpese, príncipe —le respondió Azmoudez sin apartar la mirada del frente.

—... antes de que se emita el veredicto —estaba diciendo Andrea—, es el deseo de este Consejo de Líderes escuchar al acusado una última vez.

Jesús exhaló un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Sé que algunos de ustedes me consideran un malvado, pero si fuera el asesino que dicen que soy, entonces desde el momento en que pise esta nave ya la hubiera destruido con todos sus ocupantes. Aunque todos trataran de detenerme, nadie podría impedir que dañara el casco y los sistemas vitales y les recuerdo que todos ustedes respiran oxígeno y yo lo necesito únicamente para hablar.

—No olvides que habemos algunos que también podemos sobrevivir en el espacio sin la necesidad de oxígeno —le recordó Uriel en tono desafiante—. Sin embargo, tienes razón en lo que dices. Si hubieras venido con la intención de matarnos habrías tratado de destruir la nave en cuanto llegaste y no lo hiciste.

—¡¡Esas son sólo tonterías!! —se apresuró Saulo a gritar y luego se dirigió a todo el Consejo de la Alianza—. ¿No se dan cuenta de que sólo trata de engañarnos de la misma manera que lo hizo con mi padre? Trata de dar la imagen de una buena persona, pero en el fondo es tan ruin y despreciable como ese traidor de José Zeiva.

En ese momento, Jesús llevó la mirada hacia donde estaba Andrea a tiempo para ver como la reina del planeta Lerasi desviaba la vista en otra dirección, visiblemente dolida por las palabras llenas de odio del príncipe de Endoria.

—Príncipe, le recuerdo que el acusado tiene derecho a hacer su declaración —dijo el rey Lazar, levantando una mano—. Por favor, les suplico que lo dejen terminar.

Saulo se dispuso a decir algo más, pero volvió a ocupar su asiento y guardó silencio.

—Ahora sé que no deseo su perdón, sino la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos —prosiguió Jesús—. Es verdad, yo ayudé a José a construir un ejército que invadió y devastó muchos planetas, pero cuando hice eso creí que estaba ayudando a terminar con ciclos estelares de guerras y conflictos. Ahora, por fin he comprendido que tanto José como yo, no éramos más que marionetas al servicio de N´astarith. Espero que tomen en cuenta todo esto antes de emitir su fallo.

Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras los miembros del Consejo se miraban entre sí. Un tercer miembro del consejo se puso de pie. El rey Lazar autorizó a intervenir a Anshar Alec, el representante del planeta Vretan. MacDaguett y Cariolano se miraron el uno al otro, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Príncipe Ferrer, todos aquí hemos escuchado con atención su testimonio, así como el de la reina Andrea, Uriel y Asiont. Sabemos que de no ser por su intervención quizá la reina Andrea hubiera muerto a manos del enemigo, pero aun así, tampoco podemos ignorar a los miles de inocentes que murieron a causa de las armas que usted inventó. Indudablemente, usted fue cómplice de José Zeiva ya que tuvo la oportunidad para negarse a fabricar las armas que más tarde se usarían con la intención de invadir otros mundos. Es por ello que no podemos restar responsabilidad a sus actos.

—Ha llegado la hora de que los miembros encargados de estudiar el caso emita su fallo final —anunció Lazar, poniéndose de pie. El primero en hablar fue Ulnikt-Err-Snet, el representante del planeta Svarog. Los habitantes de Svarog habían sido uno de los primeros pueblos en sufrir la invasión del ejército imperial de Endoria, de manera que Jesús ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a escuchar.

—Por la destrucción que aqueja a nuestros mundos... culpable.

Un cuarto miembro del Consejo se puso de pie.

—Por el hambre de nuestros pueblos... —declaró Sar-Ut-Nir, el representante del planeta acuático Oran—... culpable

—Por las bestias que no transitaran más incontables tierras... culpable —dijo Akinit.

—Por la muerte de un antiguo y noble amigo... culpable.

Con cada "culpable" que escuchaba, Jesús sentía como iban aflorando su enojo y su frustración. No obstante, con el paso de los años había aprendido a controlar sus emociones; ya no era más aquel joven que actuaba impulsivamente.

—Por destruir la armonía entre la prosperidad y la paz... culpable.

—Por las leyes de la Alianza Estelar... culpable.

Una vez que todos los miembros del Consejo encargados de juzgar el caso hubieron emitido su decisión, Uriel se puso de pie y empezó a gritar sin esperar a que le autorizaran el uso de la palabra para intervenir.

—¡Protesto por ese fallo! Pido que se anule el veredicto en virtud de que los miembros del Consejo jamás tomaron en cuenta los atenuantes del caso en ningún momento. Así mismo solicito que se nombre una comisión investigadora.

—El Consejo de la Alianza no autoriza al regente del planeta Unix para intervenir en este momento —dijo Akinit con voz suave, pero firme—. Le pido que guarde silencio hasta que el presidente del Consejo haya emitido la sentencia.

El rey Lazar alzó una mano para acallar los murmullos que la interrupción de Uriel había causado y se dispuso a anunciar la sentencia final. Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que el monarca iba a hablar, Josh intervino para dar rienda suelta a toda su indignación.

—Todos ustedes me dan asco —dijo el chico con una expresión de reproche en el rostro—. Hablan de justicia, pero lo único que les interesa es saciar sus deseos de venganza con el señor Jesús.

—¡¡Mocoso estúpido!! —gritó Saulo, fuera de sí—. ¡¡Jesús y José asesinaron a mi padre, se apoderaron del gobierno en Endoria y destruyeron cientos de mundos con sus estúpidas guerras!! ¡¿Acaso crees que se puede ir por el universo causando tanto mal y no sufrir por las consecuencias?!

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Josh de inmediato—. El señor Jesús sólo quería vivir en paz con su familia y... .

—¡Basta, Josh! —le reprendió Jesús con un brillo casi amenazador en los ojos, causando el asombro y la extrañes de algunos de los miembros del Consejo—. Ellos tienen razón en parte. Debí haber detenido a José cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo hice a sabiendas de lo que pasaría. Miles de inocentes sufrieron las consecuencias de ese error y es natural que ahora quieran vengarse de alguien.

Lazar inclinó la cabeza, pensativo, y finalmente dijo:

—Te equivocas, príncipe Ferrer, nosotros no queremos venganza, sino justicia. Tal como lo dijo Anshar Alec hace unos instantes, usted ayudó a José Zeiva a deponer al rey de Endoria y a construir el ejército que más tarde usarían para invadir cientos de planetas. Con este hecho, usted contribuyó en parte a desencadenar un mal que destruyó la vida de muchas personas en toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, tampoco podemos pasar por alto que usted fue engañado por algunos aristócratas que le dijeron que quitando al rey lograría llevar la prosperidad a Endoria.

Jesús miró fijamente al rey Lazar, visiblemente desconcertado.

—Gracias a su ayuda, la reina Andrea se encuentra hoy entre nosotros y ese es otro detalle que debo tomar en consideración —prosiguió el monarca—. Sin duda esta será una de las decisiones más difíciles que haya tomado en mi vida y es probable que moleste a muchos, pero debo actuar por justicia y no por venganza. Príncipe Ferrer, a pesar de que se le ha encontrado culpable de todos los cargos en su contra, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle la amnistía a cambio de dos condiciones que deberá aceptar de manera incondicional.

Un coro de gritos se alzó de inmediato en respuesta a aquellas palabras, algunas apoyando la decisión de Lazar y otros oponiéndose. Miembros del Consejo y espectadores no tardaron en levantarse y los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos.

—¡Orden! —gritó Andrea—. ¡He dicho orden!

—Señores, por favor, aún no he terminado —declaró Lazar, tratando de calmar los ánimos—. Les recuerdo que como presidente del Consejo de Líderes, tengo la facultad para otorgar la amnistía siempre que observe lo dispuesto por las leyes.

La asamblea fue calmándose y todos volvieron a ocupar sus asientos, respondiendo a los pedidos de Andrea y Lazar. Una vez que todos guardaron silencio, las miradas se centraron nuevamente en la figura de Jesús.

—¿Me otorgarán la amnistía? —preguntó el meganiano sin poder creerlo—. ¿Cuáles son las condiciones que debo aceptar para recibir la amnistía, majestad?

Lazar miró a Jesús fijamente.

—La primera es que consiga que el imperio meganiano se una a la Alianza Estelar para derrotar a N´astarith y a sus aliados. La segunda consiste en que, una vez finalizado este conflicto y se haya firmado la paz, acepté retribuir a todos y cada uno de los mundos que sufrieron la invasión del ejército imperial de Endoria. Príncipe, recuerde que si una persona se beneficia de la maldad, entonces hereda la obligación de corregir este mal. Si no, ¿quién lo hará?

Desconcertado ante el comportamiento del rey de Adur, Jesús bajó la mirada un instante y comenzó a reflexionar. Había creído que el Consejo de la Alianza estaba dominado por líderes vengativos y sin ideales, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que existían personas dentro de la Alianza que realmente luchaban por hacer de la galaxia un lugar mejor y que estaban dispuestas a ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad.

__

New York (Aeropuerto John F. Kenedy)

Cuando Alexander observó como Julián llamaba para reservar un vuelo a Europa, supo de inmediato que no serviría tratar de convencerlo para que lo acompañara a Washington a investigar sus sospechas sobre el vicepresidente George W. Jush y algunos militares. Mientras conducía desde su residencia de descanso hasta el aeropuerto, había tenido el presentimiento de que todo lo sucedido en el Congreso Mundial estaba relacionado de alguna manera con su teoría de la conspiración, solamente que aún no tenía todos los elementos para relacionarlos.

Julián consultó su reloj una vez más y lanzó un bufido de desesperación.

—¿Qué sucede con el avión que no llega?

—Tranquilízate, _mon ami _—lo calmó Satsuki, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda—. Debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento, no te desesperes.

—No tenía idea de que quisieran remover al Canciller Sergei —murmuró Alexander, mirando como un enorme avión circulaba por una de las pistas—. Me pregunto sí tendrá algo que ver con mis sospechas.

—¿Qué si tiene algo que ver? —repitió Julián con un marcado dejo de sarcasmo en su voz—. El Canciller fue uno de los mayores promotores del tratado que la Tierra suscribió con la Alianza Estelar, lo cual les molesta a algunos políticos que desean ganar beneficios de la paz firmada con el imperio de Abbadón.

Kamui miró a Julián y alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien trata de remover al Canciller para anular el tratado con la Alianza Estelar? ¿Pero qué ganarían con ello?

—Eso es algo que aún no hemos descubierto; veamos, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos fue el principal autor de la paz firmada con el imperio de Abbadón, ¿no? —murmuró Alexander en tono pensativo—. Ahora, esto le ha permitido al presidente Wilson socavar la autoridad del Congreso Mundial y al mismo tiempo ganar respaldo de la opinión pública mundial.

—Lo que se me hace sumamente extraño es que la paz entre la Tierra y los extraterrestres se haya negociado muy rápido, ¿no les parece? —comentó Satsuki llevando su mirada de Alexander a Kamui—. También se me hace raro que los abbadonitas hayan aceptado retirar sus naves en tan poco tiempo.

Julián sacudió la cabeza.

—Definitivamente hay algo turbio en todo esto. Es como sí... .

—Como sí el imperio de Abbadón tuviera excelentes relaciones con algunos políticos de la Tierra, ¿no lo creen? —concluyó Alexander—. Tenemos que averiguar qué más hay de fondo en todo esto.

_Continuará... ._


	89. INTRIGAS Y DESAFÍOS

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXXVIII

INTRIGAS Y DESAFÍOS

_Sistema estelar Saeti_

A bordo de la astronave insignia de la flota meganiana, que surcaba el espacio en dirección al sistema estelar Felm, el príncipe Armando Ferrer entró al puente de mando para reunirse con su hermano. David se encontraba parado junto al capitán de la nave delante de la ventana frontal. El oficial estaba dándole los últimos informes sobre el estado que guardaban las fuerzas armadas meganianas y el número de personas que habían logrado escapar de Megazoar.

—A pesar de los esfuerzos de N´astarith y de sus huestes por destruirnos, logramos evacuar a la mayor parte de la población antes de que el planeta fuera destruido por el enemigo, mi señor —informó el capitán con optimismo—. Tal parece que el emperador Francisco ya temía que el imperio de Abbadón quisiera atacarnos y ordenó en secreto que comenzaran a fabricarse naves de evacuación en grandes cantidades.

—Esa es una buena noticia, capitán Ganat —dijo David esperanzado—. Esperemos que haya más supervivientes y que estos puedan reunirse con nosotros en el sistema Felm conforme a lo previsto.

El capitán Ganat asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Armando.

—Mejor de lo que creíamos, parece que muchos pudieron salir de Megazoar antes de que éste fuera destruido —repuso David y luego dirigió una inclinación de la cabeza al capitán Ganat—. Capitán, siga recabando informes sobre el número de sobrevivientes que lograron escapar a la destrucción de nuestro mundo, por favor.

El oficial meganiano se despidió con un saludo militar y luego fue a reunirse con los demás técnicos del puente. Una vez que Ganat se hubo marchado, David y Armando sabían que podían hablar con mayor confianza.

—¿Has sabido algo sobre los guerreros de la Casa Real?

Armando sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal y como nos lo habíamos imaginado, todos nos han traicionado —hizo una pausa para dejar que David asimilara la noticia y luego prosiguió—. May-ra, Dead-Eye, Darkman, Axe, Arrow y Zero siempre estuvieron de parte de N´astarith y de ese maldito de Isótopo.

—Ahora entiendo porque el sistema de defensa planetario estaba desactivado cuando la flota de Abbadón llegó hasta Megazoar —dijo David rojo de ira—. Esos traidores debieron sabotear el sistema, evitando que nuestros sensores detectaran a las naves de N´astarith a tiempo.

—Tranquilo, hermano, cálmate —Armando le puso una mano en el hombro—. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto les ajustaremos las cuentas a esos infelices. Ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es llegar hasta el sistema Delm para reunirnos con Jesús.

—Sí, quién diría que acabaríamos peleando al lado de la Alianza Estelar.

Armando esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que alguien en la Alianza esté trabajando para N´astarith?

David miró nuevamente hacia el ventanal con expresión absorta y distante.

—Sí logró corromper a la mayoría de los guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar, no me sorprendería que hubiera uno o varios traidores dentro de la Alianza Estelar. N´astarith siempre ha sabido cómo encontrar personas que estén dispuestas a venderse.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Una nave espacial procedente de la Tierra emergió del hiperespacio y se acercó rápidamente hacia uno de los hangares. La nave era de color negro y se asemejaba bastante a un bombardero BS-2 Stealth de forma angular, aunque a diferencia de éste último la nave poseía dos potentes motores que le permitían viajar por el espacio trans-warp. Haces tractores envolvieron el crucero y lo guiaron con cuidado hacia el interior, donde abrazaderas magnéticas aseguraron la nave.

El agente K esperó unos segundos antes de volverse hacia su compañero.

—Bien, vamos allá.

Descendieron desde las entrañas de su oscura nave hasta llegar a la escotilla principal, esperaron que las luces pasaran al verde y finalmente salieron por la rampa. Un contingente de guardias vretanianos estaban esperándolos para conducirlos hasta la sala del Consejo de la Alianza.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó un joven sargento—. El general MacDaguett nos informó de su llegada, agentes K y J. Nosotros los llevaremos ante la presencia del Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar.

K dedicó una fría mirada de indiferencia a los soldados y asintió.

__

Sala del Consejo

Algunos de los líderes de la Alianza Estelar comenzaron a hablar entre sí con susurros, sin apartar los ojos del príncipe meganiano que se encontraba ante ellos. Aunque algunos de los presentes morían de ganar por ver que Jesús Ferrer fuera sentenciado al exilio eterno o en su defecto a muerte, otros creían entender las razones por las cuales Lazar había dispuesto ofrecerle la amnistía. Ciertamente, el castigar a Jesús no iba revivir a los asesinados por el ejército imperial de Endoria, ni serviría para reconstruir ninguno de los mundos invadidos con anterioridad.

Lazar era consciente de que al ofrecerle amnistía a alguien como Jesús Ferrer se había granjeado la enemistad de varios de sus conocidos y aliados, pero confiaba en que estos sabrían entender sus razones pasado algún tiempo. En su opinión, el comprometer a Jesús a ayudarlos a luchar contra N´astarith y al mismo tiempo a reparar todos los daños que había causado cuando la guerra terminara era de mayor utilidad para la Alianza que el condenarlo al exilio eterno.

—¿Qué ha decidido, príncipe Jesús? —preguntó Lazar después de un momento.

Jesús alzó la vista y miró al rey fijamente.

—Debo confesarles que jamás imagine que ocurriría esto. A través de los ciclos estelares he aprendido a no confiar en nadie, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a ustedes. Siempre había pensado que la Alianza Estelar obedecía a los intereses mezquinos de algunos líderes que sólo trataban de beneficiarse con el caos que la guerra había causado en toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, acabo de darme cuenta con mis propios ojos que existen personas justa que trabajan por el bienestar de todos los pueblos.

Y de repente hincó una rodilla en el piso ante los asombrado miembros del Consejo de la Alianza Estelar. Un murmullo de sorpresa brotó de la mayoría de los presentes.

—Acepto todas vuestras condiciones, majestad —dijo Jesús, alzando la voz para que todos pudieran oírlo—. Después de que esta gran guerra haya terminado, los meganianos ayudaremos a todos los pueblos que sufrieron a recuperarse.

Por un instante nadie dijo nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos Saulo se levantó de su asiento, listo para descargar toda la furia que llevaba dentro. Había regresado a la _Churubusco_ con la esperanza de que el Consejo sentenciara a Jesús Ferrer al exilio eterno, y en vez de eso Lazar salía con lo de la amnistía y un discurso idealista acerca de lo que era y no justo.

—¡¡Esto es una verdadera farsa!! —vociferó—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Este miserable ayudó a destrozar media galaxia y al final le ofrecemos la amnistía a cambio de que nos prometa que va a portarse bien de aquí en adelante!

Andrea se puso de pie enseguida.

—Saulo, cálmate, por favor.

—Ah, claro, ahora me piden que me calme, ¿no? —replicó Saulo y soltó una carcajada despectiva—. ¡Muy bien! Ahora veo que incluso sí logramos derrotar a N´astarith, éste no tendrá nada que temer de nosotros ya que también podemos ofrecerle la amnistía siempre y cuando admita que está muy arrepentido por todo lo que nos hizo.

Todos observaban boquiabiertos al príncipe de Endoria... salvo Lance, que se había cubierto los ojos con una mano y meneaba la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Príncipe, le ruego que se comporte —terció Akinit con sequedad.

Saulo se volvió hacia Akinit. Después tomó aire y en su rostro apareció una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues por mí este Consejo se puede ir mucho al...

—¡Saulo! —exclamó Lazar con indignación—. Este no es el momento para dejarnos llevar por venganzas personales. El príncipe Jesús cometió muchos errores en el pasado, pero tampoco olvide que le salvó la vida a la reina Andrea y a Asiont.

Saulo no le hizo el menor caso.

—Sí, le salvó la vida a Andrea, la hermana del infeliz que encerró a mi padre en un oscuro calabozo donde murió. Claro que, puesto que aquí lo que más importa es derrotar a N´astarith, ahora le ofrecemos la amnistía a este bastardo a cambio de que logre que los meganianos peleen de nuestra parte. Esto no tiene que ver con la justicia, es cuestión de política, ¿no?

—Saulo —Zacek avanzó hacia él—. No hagas esto más difícil, siéntate.

El príncipe de Endoria miró a su amigo de hito en hito de forma amenazante. Zacek calculó que había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que Saulo se arriesgara a golpearlo. Decidió arriesgarse. Se acercó más y le extendió una mano para indicarle que tomara asiento.

—Por favor —insistió—. Ahora no es el momento.

Saulo observó a Zacek directo a los ojos y finalmente se serenó, aunque no sin antes hacer una última declaración para dejar bien en claro cuales eran sus intenciones.

—Está bien, pero de una vez les advierto a todos que no descansaré hasta que este miserable infeliz sea juzgado como lo merece. —A continuación llevó su rostro hacia donde estaba Jesús Ferrer y le dijo—: Tal vez lograste engañar al rey Lazar con tus absurdas mentiras y tus cuentos, pero el Consejo aún puede revocar su decisión por mayoría de votos, así que no creas que has conseguido escapar.

—Creo que lo mejor será que se calme, príncipe —le advirtió Azmoudez.

—¿Me estás hablando a mí, pedazo de basura? —Saulo lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio contra el general unixiano—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer sí no me calmo, eh? ¿Es que quieres pelear conmigo, imbécil?

—¡Te mataré ahora mismo, mal nacido! —vociferó Azmoudez a punto de perder los estribos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos en dirección al príncipe de Endoria, Azrael lo sujetó del brazo para detenerle—. ¡Déjame, Azrael!

—¡Basta! —gritó Andrea, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Orden, por favor!

—¡Adelante, inútil! —exclamó Saulo, animando al general unixiano a que lo atacara al mismo tiempo que los murmullos entre los miembros del Consejo crecían—. ¡Patearé tu trasero hasta el fin del universo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?

—¡Tienes suerte de que estemos ante el Consejo de Líderes, imbécil! —le contestó Azmoudez violentamente—. ¡¿Por qué no vienes a pelear en vez de esconderte, cobarde?!

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que Saulo decidiera apartar a Zacek de su camino y se dirigiera furiosamente hacia donde estaba Azmoudez. Estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre el Unixiano, que lo esperaba ansiosamente, cuando Cadmio le salió al paso de improvisto.

—Detente, Saulo —le dijo, extendiendo una mano—. No dejaré que lo golpees.

—¿Ah no? —replicó Saulo, enfurecido—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—¡¡Porque yo lo voy a hacer primero!! —Cadmio se volvió sobre sus talones y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz a Azmoudez, mandándolo al suelo.

Mientras una decena de soldados corrían hacia el centro de la habitación, Lance, Zacek y Azrael se abalanzaron sobre Cadmio y Saulo para tratar de contener a Cadmio. Varios de los miembros del Consejo se levantaron de sus asientos para tratar de acallar los gritos de excitación que la violenta acción de Cadmio había suscitado.

—¡Saquéenlo de aquí! —ordenó Lazar al tiempo que algunos guardias se acercaban a Cadmio para rodearlo—. ¡Llévenselo inmediatamente!

Mientras los soldados comenzaban a forcejear con Cadmio y Saulo para sacarlos del recinto, Azmoudez aprovechó para ponerse de pie mientras se sujetaba la nariz y escupía algunas maldiciones. Tomando ventaja de la confusión que reinaba de momento, Azmoudez lanzó un rápido golpe contra el rostro de Cadmio, golpeándolo levemente en el pómulo derecho y causando un mayor alboroto.

—¡Te voy a dar tu merecido, infeliz!

—¡¿Tú y cuál ejército, hijo de...?! —replicó Cadmio, mientras Zacek, Uller y Lance lo empujaban hacia atrás con ayuda de los soldados. Areth, que sentía que su corazón le latía a mil por segundo, se apresuró a ir a donde estaban Zacek y a los demás para ayudar a sacar a sus amigos antes de que a alguno de ellos se le ocurriera lanzarse sobre Azmoudez o empezar a repartir golpes contra los guardias.

—Y luego dicen que yo soy la inmadura —murmuró para sí.

Azrael, a su vez, sujetó a su hermano por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia una de las salidas. Sabía que cuando Azmoudez estaba enojaba de verdad, ni siquiera la presencia de los miembros del Consejo o la expresión de severidad con la que Uriel los estaba mirando lo harían abstenerse de darle unos buenos golpes a aquel Celestial.

—¡Saquéenlos de aquí ahora mismo! —volvió a gritar el rey Lazar.

—¡Orden, por favor! —exclamó Andrea.

La asamblea fue calmándose y los miembros del Consejo volvieron a ocupar sus asientos una vez que Azmoudez, Cadmio y Saulo fueron sacados del recinto. Andrea vio que el general MacDaguett estaba hablando con Cariolano rápidamente, en voz baja y tapándose la boca con la mano.

De repente MacDaguett se puso de pie, y Lazar le concedió el uso de la palabra.

—En vista de los penosos acontecimientos ocurridos hace unos instantes, la delegación representante de la Tierra cree conveniente solicitar un receso antes de continuar.

Lazar llevó su mirada hacia Akinit, quien asintió con la cabeza apoyando la idea.

—De acuerdo, daremos un receso de treinta ciclos y luego nos reuniremos de nuevo.

Jesús, que había decidido permanecer en silencio durante todo el zafarrancho, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con aquella situación. Sabía que, aún cuando Lazar le hubiera ofrecido la amnistía, para muchos en la Alianza Estelar él seguía siendo el principal cómplice del tirano que había usurpado el trono del planeta Endoria y matado a miles. Aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer para alcanzar la redención.

__

Megaroad-01.

Min Mei estaba mirando el movimiento de las diferentes naves alienígenas que se observaban a lo lejos con interés. La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el refugio mantenían la misma conversación: ¿Quiénes estaban dentro de aquellas naves y cuáles eran sus intenciones? Algunos empezaron a argumentar que la nave había sido capturada por un grupo de extraterrestres hostiles y que ahora eran prisioneros. No obstante, muchos aún conservaban su optimismo. Decían que sí los extraterrestres los tenían dominados, entonces no deberían haber _Lightnings_ volando alrededor de la _Megaroad-01_.

De pronto las puertas de acceso se abrieron de golpe, y dos guardias entraron al refugio con paso firme. Casi inmediatamente, varias personas se abalanzaron sobre ellos con diferentes preguntas. Los militares sabían que la gente necesitaba respuestas, pero sólo se limitaron a decirles que no tenían tiempo para hablar con ellos y que más tarde alguien contestaría a todas sus preguntas.

—Estamos buscando a la señorita Min Mei —dijo uno de ellos secamente.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, Min Mei se abrió pasó entre la gente y se acercó hasta los guardias.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero tenemos instrucciones de escoltarla hasta el puente de mando de la nave. La almirante Ichijo desea hablar con usted a la brevedad posible.

—¿Misa quiere hablar conmigo? —susurró—. Está bien, pero antes de eso quisiera saber qué es lo que está pasando, ¿por qué no nos dejan salir del refugio todavía?

—No estamos autorizados para hablar de eso en este momento —contestó el soldado más joven—. Le ruego que nos acompañe.

Min Mei titubeó por unos instantes. Por experiencia propia sabía que no importaba cuanto insistiera, los militares no iban a decirle nada. Después de pensar bien las cosas por unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera que tenía para averiguar lo que había ocurrido era yendo con los soldados hacia el puente de mando.

—¿Qué pasará con las demás personas?

—Todos deben permanecer en los refugios hasta nueva orden. —El soldado extendió una mano hacia la puerta—. No se preocupe, todo estará bien.

Min Mei se cruzó de brazos y se acarició los hombros mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza. Antes de dejar el refugio, miró un instante hacia atrás para contemplar los rostros de las demás personas y les dedicó una sonrisa con la intención de darles ánimo. Cuando los soldados le indicaron que se apresurara, Min Mei volvió la mirada al frente y siguió su camino.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Mientras los dirigentes de la Alianza esperaban a que terminara el receso declarado por Lazar, el general MacDaguett fue a reunirse con los agentes K y J en su camarote y luego los condujo hasta un lugar donde no podrían ser escuchados por nadie.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido últimamente, general? —preguntó K.

—Ese inútil de Lazar le ha ofrecido la amnistía a Jesús Ferrer a cambio de que los meganianos se unan a la Alianza Estelar —informó MacDaguett—. Sin embargo, esa decisión provocó el malestar de muchos y hay quienes incluso desean ver muerto al príncipe meganiano.

—Excelente —murmuró K—. Podemos aprovecharnos de ese desacuerdo para sembrar la discordia entre los miembros de la Alianza. El vicepresidente Jush nos dio instrucciones de hacer todo lo posible para hacer creer a todos que la Tierra sólo negoció la paz con el imperio de Abbadón para engañar a N´astarith.

—Me temo que quizá no será tan fácil convencerlos de eso —disintió MacDaguett, mostrándose algo preocupado—. La reina Andrea Zeiva de Lerasi ha empezado a desconfiar del gobierno de la Tierra y creo que podría ser un peligro.

El agente J le soltó una sonrisa de absoluta seguridad.

—Despreocúpese, general, para eso fue que nos enviaron desde la Tierra. Nosotros nos encargaremos de engañar incluso a esa reinita. Recuerde que los Hombres de Oscuro sabemos cómo tomarle el pelo a la gente, confíe en nosotros.

—Es verdad, pero no debemos subestimar a nadie, agente J.

—¿Qué noticias tiene sobre los agentes de Abbadón que se encuentran infiltrados aquí en la Alianza? —preguntó el agente K, sacando un puro de entre sus ropas—. ¿Podremos conocerlos pronto?

—Por supuesto, hace poco tuve una conversación con ellos y me dijeron que la flota de la Alianza comenzará a dispersarse en poco tiempo. Esto, desde luego, facilitará las cosas para cuando nuestras fuerzas ataquen este sistema.

—Imagino que ya debe tener en su poder los planos del sistema de defensa de esta astronave, ¿o no, general? —inquirió K al tiempo que encendía su puro.

MacDaguett movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. A decir suyo, el plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Nada podría salvar a la Alianza Estelar.

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

El holograma de Zocrag apareció en un extremo de la habitación ante las miradas de N´astarith, los guerreros Khans, Isótopo, José Zeiva y Malabock. El científico abbadonita juntó sus manos e inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de atreverse a hablar.

—¿Me llamaba, mi señor?

—Así es, Zocrag, quiero pedirte que hagas algo por mí —repuso N´astarith, mirando fijamente a su científico de cabecera—. Quiero que alistes el Portal Estelar para traer a varias personas desde dos universos diferentes a este . También quiero que le digas a Mantar que se dirija cuanto antes al laboratorio junto con una legión entera de Shadow Troopers.

—Puede contar con ello, mi señor —murmuró el científico, bajando la cabeza nuevamente—. ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas de esas dos dimensiones?

—Tú sólo ocúpate de preparar todo, ya luego te daré las coordenadas cuando me reúna contigo en el laboratorio. Por cierto, las personas a las que vamos a traer no son del todo de fiar, así que... debemos tomar ciertas... providencias, ¿me entiendes?

Zocrag levantó la mirada y dirigió una sonrisita maliciosa a su emperador.

—Completamente, mi señor.

Mientras el holograma de Zocrag se desvanecía, Bal llevó su vista de vuelta hacia el emperador N´astarith y lo observó fijamente. A juzgar por lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, estaba claro para él que el señor de Abbadón no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún tipo de riesgo con respecto a Asura y a Ban. Para nadie en el imperio era un secreto que N´astarith desconfiaba de todo y de todos; así había sido siempre, y ésa era la principal razón por la que nadie conocía mucho acerca de la vida personal del emperador de Abbadón.

_"La Alianza Estelar pronto será destruida y los Caballeros Celestiales al fin serán exterminados"_, pensó mientras disimulaba una sonrisa. "_Después de nuestra victoria final, también nos desharemos de Asura y de Ban y entonces sólo nosotros gobernaremos la existencia entera"_. El Khan de la Gárgola miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Aicila y notó que ésta estaba hablando en voz baja con Sarah y Suzú. "_Esas tres están tramando algo, lo más seguro es que estén planeando una manera de decirle al emperador que necesitamos un nuevo líder al frente de los Khans"_.

—Mi señor —dijo Aicila luego de separarse de sus compañeras—. Sé que tal vez este no sea el momento adecuado, pero creo que debe saber que algunos de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo en tener a Tiamat como líder de los Khans.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Tiamar frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes y cerró un puño con fuerza mientras que en sus ojos se encendía una llamarada de ira. Aicila, que notó la iracunda reacción del Khan del Dragón, continuó hablando, segura de que Tiamat no se atrevería a tocarla mientras estuvieran ante la presencia de N´astarith.

—Su reciente fracaso ante los guerreros conocidos como Santos, y la pérdida de una de las gemas estelares demuestran que él no es el más adecuado para dirigir a los guerreros del imperio más poderoso de la galaxia.

Se produjo un tenso silencio durante el cual los guerreros de Abbadón realizaron algunos intercambios de miradas. Al cabo de unos segundos, N´astarih se decidió a hablar.

—Entiendo —murmuró N´astarith con voz suave y tranquila—. Sé que a muchos de ustedes le molesta que Tiamat sea el líder, pero lo cierto es que no le otorgué ese título porque fuera el más popular o el más carismático, sino porque es el más poderoso de ustedes. Ahora, sí alguien cree que podría ser mejor líder que Tiamat, entonces todo lo que tiene que hacer es derrotarlo en un combate a muerte.

Aicila se quedó helada, al igual que Suzú, Sarah y Talión. Los cuatro sabían a la perfección que la fuerza del Khan del Dragón no podía ser igualada, mucho menos superada, por ningún otro guerrero de Abbadón a excepción, quizá, de Nauj-vir. De pronto, la Khan de la Arpía se dio cuenta de que toda su seguridad se había esfumado y ya no se sentía tan segura de sí misma.

—La gema que estaba en el Santuario pronto será recuperada y los Santos morirán junto con la Alianza Estelar —dijo N´astarith y soltó una risita malévola—. Ahora que Tiamat ha restaurado su armadura del averno es mucho más poderoso que antes, así que cualquiera de ustedes que quiera tomar su lugar debe pensarlo muy bien antes de retarlo.

Con expresión de temor, Aicila dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Sarah, Suzú y Talión sólo para ver como los tres retrocedían un paso hacía atrás, claramente intimidados por las agudas palabras del señor de Abbadón. Bal, que no perdía de detalle de la situación en ningún momento al igual que el resto de los presentes, no pudo evitar sentir algo de gracia por la cobarde actitud de Aicila y sus compañeros. Él, como algunos de los otros Khans, también ambicionaba ocupar el puesto de Tiamat, pero consideraba que era inútil tratar de hacerlo mientras no se volviera más poderoso que el susodicho líder de los Khans.

—Después de escuchar todo lo que has dicho, es probable que tal vez quieras retar a Tiamat para tratar de ocupar su lugar, ¿o no, Aicila? —inquirió N´astarith con una sonrisa y luego giró lentamente su rostro hacia Tiamat.

—E-Eh, no, mi-mi señor, claro que-que no —tartamudeó Aicila con un hilo en la voz.

—Ah, eres muy inteligente, Aicila. Hubiera sido lamentable ver morir a una de mis guerreras más leales, ¿no lo crees así, Tiamat?

El Khan del Dragón entornó ligeramente la mirada.

—Puede estar seguro de eso, mi señor.

Aicila se apresuró a desviar la mirada, molesta por el desafortunado curso que había tomado los acontecimientos. Había creído por un instante que podría desacreditar a Tiamat frente a N´astarith, que con el apoyo de Sarah, Suzú y Talión iba a poder acceder al liderazgo de los Khans, y ganar más poder dentro del imperio. Entonces, lentamente, sus sentimientos de frustración y enojo se tornaron en ira y rabia; ira contra el destino que le había jugado una mala pasada y rabia contra N´astarith.

El señor de Abbadón giró la cabeza hacia la Khan de la Arpía y la observó fijamente, como si Aicila estuviera hecha de cristal y revelara con toda claridad los sentimientos que se aglutinaban dentro de ella. N´astarith frunció una sonrisa maléfica. Sus agudos sentidos, desarrollados a lo largo de años de entrenamiento y meditación, eran capaces de percibir el inmenso odio que ardía en el corazón de su guerrera, y eso lo hacía sentirse invadido por una enorme sensación de satisfacción.

—El odio y la ira son sentimientos que proporcionan mucho poder —filosofó el amo de Abbadón—. El odio puede desencadenar una fuerza absolutamente irrefrenable en todo el cuerpo. Al unirse la voluntad y la ira se forma un poder increíble, lo cual nunca fue comprendido por los Caballeros Celestiales.

José arqueó una ceja, intrigado por las palabras de N´astarith. Luego llevó la vista hacia Malabock y notó que el hechicero estaba asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la filosofía que profesaba N´astarith, pero ahora que lo hacía por primera vez, comenzó a sentir una enorme curiosidad por lo que éste decía.

_"Al combinarse la ira con la voluntad, uno puede volverse poderoso"_, pensó mientras una sonrisa ambiciosa se insinuaba en sus labios. _"Ahora entiendo, los Celestiales sostienen que la ira es una emoción que sólo produce sufrimiento, pero esto no es del todo verdad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que sí permanezco cerca de N´astarith quizá pueda aprender algo que me ayude a volverme más fuerte y así, algún día, podré deshacerme de él y volver a controlar la galaxia"_.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Área de comedores)

Son Gokuh tomó otro pedazo de carne y se lo comió de un solo bocado ante las miradas expectantes de de los presentes. No obstante, sí el saiya-jin parecía una fiera hambrienta, Eclipse, Ranma, Ryoga, Seiya, Vejita, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han y Sailor Moon no se quedaban atrás. Poco a poco, las enormes cantidades de comida que había sobre la mesa comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que no quedó nada.

—Ah, que rico, comí mucho —suspiró Son Gokuh con alegría, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás—. No había comido así desde antes de la batalla con Cell.

—Y yo tengo que admitir que todo esto estaba delicioso —comentó Seiya, que se sentía completamente satisfecho—. No tenía idea de que fueras tan buen cocinero, Eclipse.

El espía sonrió levemente.

—Son gajes del oficio, muchacho.

—No deberías comer tanto, Seiya —le recomendó Hyoga, que permanecía a un costado con los brazos cruzados—. Sí sigues comiendo de esa manera vas a provocarte una indigestión o te pondrás tan pesado que luego no podrás pelear.

—Pero qué cosas dices, Hyoga, después de tantas peleas es natural que tenga hambre. Ahora me siento con mucho más ánimo para luchar, de hecho siento que podría enfrentarme a cien guerreros Khans en este momento.

Algunos comenzaron a reír por el despreocupado comentario de Seiya, entre ellos Sailor Mercury. Por un instante, Ami sintió que podía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y relajarse con sus amigas. Sin embargo aquella sensación se vio eclipsada cuando vio que Asiont estaba sentado en una mesa lejana, apartado de todo y cabizbajo.

_"¿Qué ocurre contigo, Asiont?"_, pensó. _"¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de tus problemas y disfrutar de la compañía de los demás?"_.

De pronto, la puerta de acceso se abrió de golpe y Saulo, Cadmio, Zacek, Lis-ek, Uller, Lance y Areth entraron a la habitación a paso veloz. Los siete aún estaban discutiendo a gritos sobre el desagradable incidente suscitado durante la sesión del Consejo Aliado y por lo mismo no se percataron de la presencia de Asiont, Son Gokuh, Seiya y los demás.

—¡Ese estúpido se merecía que lo golpeara! —vociferó Cadmio.

—¡Sí continuas con eso, entonces no podremos hablar! —replicó Zacek.

—¡Ah, claro! Lo que tú quisieras es que hubiera dejado que el inútil siguiera hablando con esas malditas ínfulas de superioridad, ¿no? Bueno, pues ve y predícale tu filosofía a alguien más, Kundalini.

—¿Cadmio? —murmuró Shiryu—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Eso debería preguntarles yo —replicó Saulo volviéndose hacia los Santos—. ¿Quién eres tú? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

—¡Zacek! —exclamó Zaboot pasando junto a Marina—. Me alegra volver a verlos.

—Yo también, hijos —murmuró Shilbalam—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—¿Zacek? —susurró Ranma rascándose la mejilla—. ¿Son amigos suyos?

Cadmio recorrió los distintos rostros de los presentes con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Asiont. Con sólo verlo nuevamente, se olvidó de Azmoudez por completo para descargar todo el enojo que sentía sobre su hermano adoptivo.

—Hola, Sailor Moon —dijo Areth, acercándose a las Sailors Senshi—. Me da alegría ver que ya regresaron de su misión. ¿No les ocurrió nada malo?

—Ah, recuerdo que tu nombre es Areth, ¿cierto? —repuso Sailor Moon—. ¿Cómo... .

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero sí el gran guerrero ha vuelto —exclamó un sarcástico Cadmio en voz alta, causando que todos, a excepción de Asiont, dirigieran sus miradas hacia su persona—. Y veo que no regresaste tú solo, sino que atrajiste más inútiles contigo.

Asiont levantó la mirada, pero no quiso decir nada. La discusión que había tenido con Vejita y Sailor Uranus previamente lo persuadió de no responder a las provocaciones de su hermano adoptivo. Dio un profundo suspiro y únicamente se limitó a observarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡¿Cómo que inútiles?! —exclamó Sailor Mars mostrándole un puño—. Si vuelves a llamarme inútil te juro que no respondo ¿Quién te crees que eres, patán?

—No otra vez —Lance se tomó el rostro y empezó a menear la cabeza.

—Alguien que sabe reconocer a los inútiles en cuanto los ve, mocosa —contraatacó Cadmio, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a la Inner Senshi—. No sé de qué lugar provengas, niña, pero es obvio que deberías estar con tu mamá —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia donde estaban Piccolo y Son Gokuh—. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

—¿Eh? —Son Gokuh miró al Celestial con los ojos bien abiertos—. Bueno, yo soy Son Gokuh y él es Piccolo. Nosotros vinimos desde otra dimensión con ayuda de una amiga de ustedes llamada Casiopea.

—¿Casiopea los trajo? —murmuró Cadmio con desenfadado—. Vaya, en ese caso espero que ella le haya hablado de todo porque la situación no está como para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Pero que sujeto más fastidioso —se escuchó decir a Vejita.

—¿Me dijiste fastidioso? —murmuró Cadmio, girándose lentamente hacia Vejita.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Vejita, desafiante—. ¿Algún problema?

—¿Qué si tengo un problema? —repitió Cadmio, tronándose los dedos—. Despreciable enano cabeza de alcornoque, no he tenido un buen día y sí no te callas voy a desquitarme contigo ahora mismo.

Al oír eso, la más incontenible furia se adueñó de Vejita, que dio un paso hacia delante inmediatamente y luego empezó a agitar los puños en el aire mientras temblaba de coraje.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, sabandija?! ¡Te mataré!

—¡Inténtalo, alcornoque!

—¡Sabandija!

—¡Alcornoque!

—¡Sabandija!

—¡Alcornoque!

Eclipse se volvió hacia los demás y se encogió de hombros.

—Dios los crea y ellos se juntan.

—¡¡Y tú cállate, imbécil!! —Como sí fueran uno solo individuo, Cadmio y Vejita se giraron hacia el enmascarado para gritarle. Eclipse se apresuró a hacerse a un lado antes de que decidieran usarlo como blanco. Enseguida, ambos guerreros volvieron a mirarse de hito en hito y a proferirse amenazas entre sí. Vistos de lejos parecían un par de chiquillos malcriados.

—Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que se maten —sugirió Sailor Venus.

Areth contempló la escena y aunó fuerzas para reprimir una sonrisa de diversión. El ver a aquel par de hombres gritarse y amenazarse como si fueran un par de chiquillos revoltosos le resultaba algo bastante gracioso.

—¿En serio? —murmuró la joven con indiferencia—. Déjalos, no se perderá mucho.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Sailor Mars cruzada de brazos—. Detesto a ese par de patanes.

Entonces, sucedió lo que algunos temían. Sin previo aviso, Vejita estrelló su puño derecho contra el rostro del Celestial. Lo había hecho sin miramientos y con el ánimo sincero de lastimar. El saiya-jin frunció una sonrisa maliciosa y retiró su puño.

—¿Qué me dices ahora, sabandija?

—Creo que te hace falta fuerza —respondió Cadmio, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Aunque un hilo de sangre escurría por la boca de Cadmio, Vejita se percató de que su golpe no había tenido el efecto deseado—. Y me parece que ahora es mi turno, alcornoque.

_Continuará... ._


	90. LA JOYA DEL DESTINO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO LXXXIX

LA JOYA DEL DESTINO

_Astronave Churubusco (Área de comedores)_

Cadmio usó el puño derecho para limpiarse la sangre que le escurría por la boca. Después de reñir con Azmoudez durante la sesión del Consejo de de Líderes, había tenido que tragarse sus deseos de pelear debido a la rápida intervención de sus amigos y los guardias. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se repitiera la misma situación. No tenía idea de quién era ese tipo llamado Vejita y lo cierto era que tampoco le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era partirle la cara a golpes.

Vejita se veía ligeramente sorprendido, pero distaba mucho de sentirse intimidado. Había menospreciado a Cadmio, tomándolo por un fanfarrón más y ahora se daba cuenta de que éste no era un guerrero ordinario. Aun así, no retrocedió ni un centímetro ni desvió la mirada. Estaba decidido a darle una lección a aquel presuntuoso gusano sin importar lo que pudieran decirle Kakaroto, Trunks, Piccolo, Seiya o alguno de los demás presentes.

—Admito que sabes golpear bastante bien, alcornoque —siseó Cadmio, frunciendo una sonrisa desafiante y acercándose un paso más—. Pero vas a necesitar pegar más duro sí de verdad pretendes hacerme daño.

—Ah, ya veo —musitó Vejita, endureciendo la mirada.

—Oigan, esperen un segundo, muchachos —intervino Sailor Venus, colocándose rápidamente entre los dos guerreros—. No peleen, por favor ¿No se dan cuenta de que esto no les traerá nada bueno? Recuerden que existen mejores maneras de resolver los problemas, ¿por qué no se dan las manos y asunto arreglado?

—¡Cierra la boca, mocosa tonta! —gritó Vejita con fuerza, causando que la pobre Minako diera un salto hacia atrás mientras era presa del pánico—. ¡Voy a darle su merecido a esta estúpida sabandija ahora mismo!

—No, papá —susurró Trunks con preocupación—. Detente, por favor.

_"No puedo creer que ese sujeto tan agresivo sea el padre de Trunks"_, pensó Sailor Jupiter, mirando como Cadmio y Vejita se observaban de hito en hito. "_Trunks se ve tan amable y ese hombre llamado Vejita por el contrario es tan... "_.

—No quiero que nadie se interponga en esto —declaró Cadmio agitando una mano en dirección a los Santos—. Ya estoy cansado de que este idiota me esté llamando sabandija. Por el Creador que voy a hacerlo pedazos, a meterlo en un sobre y a mandárselo a su madre.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, temerosos de que la más mínima intervención fuera a servir de pretexto para que Cadmio o a Vejita dieran inicio a una pelea. El ambiente estaba sumamente tenso. Trunks pensó que lo mejor era que alguien como Son Gokuh o Piccolo interviniera de inmediato para tratar de calmar la situación, pero por el momento nadie parecía estar dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—Aguarda un momento, Cadmio —dijo Saulo al fin.

Cadmio volvió la mirada por encima del hombro.

—Saulo, ¿vas a interferir en esto?

—No me malinterpretes, amigo —le contestó Saulo, acercándose—. Lo que sucede es que sí pelean en este lugar podrían dañar el casco de la nave y eso provocaría un accidente que los forzaría a dejar su batalla para otra ocasión. Lo mejor será que peleen en la sala de entrenamiento.

—Saulo, ¿estás loco o qué te pasa? —Zacek no podía creerlo—. ¿Cómo puedes animarlos a que se maten entre sí? ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?

—Ese joven habla con la verdad —intervino Saori en apoyo de Zacek. A pesar de su corta edad, cada vez que Saori hablaba lo hacía de una manera que causaba que todos se sintieran obligados a escucharla—. Los dos son muy fuertes y sí pelean saldrían muy lastimados. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

El endoriano se dio media vuelta y los miró fijamente.

—Claro que me doy cuenta de eso, pero está bastante claro que ninguno de ellos va a escucharnos. Sí lo que quieren es darse de golpes hasta cansarse, entonces lo hagan en un sitio donde no causen demasiados daños.

—¿Darse de golpes hasta cansarse? —repitió Zacek, arrugando la nariz—. No podemos permitir eso y sinceramente no creo que haya alguien más en esta habitación que apoye una idea tan descabellada.

—¿De verdad tienen una habitación para entrenar?

Todo el mundo se giró hacia donde estaba Son Gokuh.

—Sí, se trata de una habitación bastante amplia donde cualquiera puede entrenar con la gravedad aumentada y diferentes grados de temperatura ambiental —explicó Saulo sin acabar de comprender el enorme interés que Son Gokuh mostraba por la habitación donde entrenaban los Cesletiales—. Las paredes están hechas de un material ultra reforzado y además están blindadas para disminuir al máximo los accidentes.

—Eso es perfecto —exclamó Son Gokuh con el entusiasmo de un chiquillo.

—Hasta que al fin alguien entiende mi punto —susurró Cadmio pensando que Gokuh lo apoyaba en su idea de batirse a golpes con Vejita—. Ignoro quien será ese tipo, pero ya me cayo bien.

—Tú también debes estar loco —sentenció Zacek, girándose hacia el saiya-jin—. En fin, sí lo que desean es matarse entonces no voy a detenerlos. Quizá ahora les parezca divertido, pero al final verán que no saldrá nada bueno de todo esto.

—¡Ah, cierra la boca, gusano! —vociferó Vejita fuertemente—. Voy a darle una lección a este maldito y más vale que no me molestes porque serás el siguiente.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —musitó el emperador de los zuyua en un tono desagradable—. No sé quién seas, pero es obvio que no sabes cómo controlar tu ira. ¿Por qué razón eres tan agresivo?

—¡¡Ya deja de estar hablando estupideces, maldito insecto!! —exclamó Vejita más furioso que antes—. ¡¡Sí aprecias en algo tu vida, será mejor que cierres la boca de una buena vez!! ¡¡No me provoques!!

—No pierdas tu tiempo con él, Zacek —le aconsejó el viejo Shilbalam al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza en sentido negativo—. Se ve a leguas que es un caso perdido, ese tipo es un completo gruñón.

En lo que Vejita discutía con Zacek y Shilbalam, Trunks aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Son Gokuh con la intención de pedirle ayuda. Sentía que sólo él podría evitar que Vejita y Cadmio se fueran a liar a golpes. Sailor Jupiter, por su parte, miró como Trunks se alejaba de ella y luego se volvió hacia sus amigas.

—Señor Gokuh, no podemos permitir que mi padre pelee con las personas de aquí. Piense en las consecuencias que eso podría traernos.

—Ah, no me malinterpretes, Trunks. Cuando le pregunté a Saulo por esa habitación lo hice porque recordé que necesitamos un lugar para entrenar y como aquí no contamos con la habitación del tiempo, ese lugar que describió me parece perfecto.

—¿Entrenar dice? —inquirió Trunks con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, recuerda que los guerreros con los que pelearon en el templo de Kami-Sama resultaron ser muy fuertes y la única manera de vencerlos es superando sus poderes. Además, pienso que ese sujeto llamado N´astarith debe ser incluso más fuerte que ellos.

—¿Piensan superar los poderes de los guerreros de Abbadón? —Saulo pensó que Son Gokuh estaba desvariando—. Es una locura, no saben lo que están diciendo. Esos guerreros lograron asesinar a miles de personas y nunca nadie fue capaz de lastimarlos.

Son Gokuh volvió la mirada hacia el príncipe de Endoria.

—Humm, tal vez ellos sean muy fuertes, pero estoy seguro de que existe una manera de derrotarlos. De lo contrario, Shiryu jamás habría podido vencer a ese guerrero llamado Belcer.

—Gokuh tiene toda la razón —dijo Seiya con determinación—. Además, sí ellos pudieron vencernos tan fácilmente se debió a que estábamos cansados a causa de la batalla que sostuvimos en el santuario de Atena. Creo que sí volvemos a enfrentarlos, esta vez sí los derrotaremos.

—No será tan sencillo como ustedes piensan —se escuchó decir a Asiont—. Los Khans poseen la habilidad de manipular el poder del aureus, lo cual les da la facultad incrementar sus poderes de una forma que nadie de ustedes puede hacer.

—¿El poder del aureus? —repitió Piccolo, intrigado por el significado de aquella palabra—. Estoy seguro de haber oído a los Khans mencionar esa palabra, pero ¿qué es eso del aureus? ¿Es que acaso tú lo sabes?

—Yo escuché a Tiamat hablar de ese poder durante la pelea que tuve con él en la Casa de Aries y ahora que recuerdo también me dijo que esa era la principal causa por la cual no podía percibir su presencia —comentó Mu en tono pensativo—. Sin embargo cuando enfrenté a ese guerrero de nombre Talión recuerdo que, a diferencia de lo sucedido con Tiamat, en él si podía sentir una presencia.

—Yo tampoco pude sentir la presencia de Tiamat cuando me tocó luchar con él en nuestra Tierra —recordó Zacek mientras llevaba su mirada hacia el Santo de Aries—. Era como sí estuviera peleando con algún androide o un robot. ¿Acaso eso se debe al poder del aureus?

Cadmio, Saulo, Casiopea, Areth y Asiont realizaron un rápido intercambio de miradas. Sabían que tarde que temprano sus nuevos aliados les preguntarían acerca de la naturaleza del poder del aureus. Sin embargo había un problema, el tema del aureus era el mayor secreto de los Caballeros Celestiales y estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar de ello en gran detalle con personas ajenas a la orden. Tal desobediencia era considerada una grave violación y se castigaba con la expulsión.

—Ustedes saben acerca de ese poder, ¿no es verdad? —les preguntó Shun.

—Es cierto, después de todo los Khans y N´astarith son de este universo —dijo Fuu.

—Bueno, sí, pero... .

—Guarda silencio, Areth —le ordenó Saulo de forma tajante—. Sabes bien que está prohibido hablar del aureus con personas ajenas a nuestra orden. —El príncipe llevó su rostro hacia Shun y Fuu y les habló con expresión compungida—: Lo siento, amigos, pero no podemos contarles mucho sobre el aureus, confórmense con saber que es una energía especial que los guerreros de Abbadón utilizan para aumentar sus habilidades.

Aquellas palabras incomodaron en más de un sentido a varios de los ahí presentes. Para Seiya, el comportamiento de Saulo era completamente inaceptable. Todos estaban combatiendo al mismo enemigo sin mencionar que habían aceptado viajar hasta aquel universo desconocido para que ahora les salieran con que había ciertos secretos que no podían ser revelados. Era el colmo.

—Ahora resulta que somos extraños —dijo Ranma bastante molesto—. Pues, discúlpenme sí les parezco ofensivo, pero creo que no nos merezcamos ese trato después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estoy de acuerdo con ese chico —dijo Milo de Escorpión—. Todos hemos venido a luchar contra los guerreros de Abbadón. Me parece que deberían compartir con nosotros cualquier información que pueda servirnos para derrotar a N´astarith y a sus guerreros.

—Comprendo su indignación —murmuró Saulo en un tono conciliatorio—. Pero nosotros, como Caballeros Celestiales, hicimos un juramento que debemos cumplir suceda lo que suceda.

—¿Aún sí todos morimos, Saulo?

El príncipe de Endoria giró su rostro hacia Areth y le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Aquella pregunta, de cierto modo, desconcertó a Saulo. Últimamente su relación con su joven discípula había ido de mal en peor, pero definitivamente ahora se había abierto una enorme brecha entre ambos.

Areth, sin embargo, creía que la situación no estaba para andarse por las ramas. El conocimiento del aureus era el mayor secreto de los Celestiales, pero en ese momento la orden estaba al bordo del exterminio total. ¿De que iba a servir cuidar el secreto sí al final todos morían a manos de los Khans? Sabía que aquel comportamiento tan rebelde iba a acarrearle muchos problemas con su maestro, pero estaba convencida de que debían revelar los secretos del aureuspasara lo que pasara.

—Cuando quiera tu consejo te lo pediré, Areth —dijo Saulo con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira—. Ahora haz el favor de guardar silencio.

Pero sí las palabras de Areth no habían persuadido a Saulo de hablar, sí lo habían hecho con Asiont. Después de todo, él había sido uno de los mayores críticos de algunas de las reglas del código Celestial implantado por Aristeo. Sus diferencias con el código, de hecho, habían sido el motivo principal por el cual, años atrás, abandonara la orden para irse a luchar por lo que creía era justo.

—El aureus no es otra cosa que la energía de un aura que ha evolucionado a un nivel más allá de todo lo conocido —dijo al fin. De manera casi simultanea, Cadmio, Saulo, Casiopea y Areth lo miraron con la misma expresión que habrían puesto al ver una estrella explotar y consumir un sistema solar entero.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Asiont? —le preguntó Saulo saliendo de su estupor—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Asiont se volvió hacia Saulo y lo miró fijamente. Cuando habló se esforzó por mantener un tono entre amenazador y amigable, entre leal y rebelde.

—Claro que me doy cuenta, estoy haciendo lo necesario para tratar de detener a N´astarith. Hay que decirles todo lo que sabemos sobre el aureus y la razón por la que los Khans son tan fuertes, de ello depende que ganemos o perdamos esta guerra.

—¿Ah sí? —exclamó Cadmio—. Ahora resulta que tú nos vas a decir lo que más nos conviene hacer. Perdóname sí me falla la memoria, pero tú no eres el líder de la orden ni nada que se le parezca.

Casiopea vio como Asiont se volvía violentamente contra Cadmio y empezó a preocuparse. Dejó escapar un suspiro y luego se volvió hacia donde estaba Eclipse como si buscara ayuda. El Espía Estelar simplemente se encogió vagamente de hombros sin saber que decir.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones entonces? ¿Nos lanzamos todos al ataque y esperamos a que nos maten de uno por uno? Quizás no lo recuerdas, Cadmio, pero N´astarirth ya se ha apoderado de ocho gemas estelares y su poder crece a cada momento. La situación pende de un hilo y la única esperanza que nos queda radica en seguir resistiendo.

Cadmio estaba listo para replicar. No iba a permitir que Asiont se saliera con la suya, aunque muy en el fondo también pensara de una manera parecida. Empero, la súbita intervención de Hikaru Shidou lo obligó a quedarse callado.

—Dejen de pelear entre ustedes, por favor —Hikaru tenía una mirada límpida que reflejaba la enorme tristeza que le provocaba presenciar tantas discusiones sin sentido—. Todos estamos del mismo lado y si no confiamos los unos en los otros estamos perdidos.

—Por favor, Saulo, confía en nosotros como nosotros hemos confiado en ustedes —dijo Sailor Moon aproximándose unos pasos hacia el príncipe de Endoria—. Si sabes algo debes decírnoslo.

Saulo bajó la mirada al piso y se miró las botas. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba confundido y que no tenía idea de que decisión adoptar. ¿Debía aceptar revelar el mayor secreto de los Caballeros Celestiales o guardar silencio? Él no era el líder de la orden, pero los demás lo tenían en alta estima dada su condición de príncipe, de manera que sí aceptaba hablar, nadie se lo reprocharía, salvo, quizás, Cadmio.

De repente, Saori se acercó al príncipe endoriano y le tocó un brazo con la mano. Saulo levantó la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos. Saori sonrió dulcemente.

—Saulo, los que estamos aquí no somos extraños ni gente de quien debas cuidarte, somos personas que hemos aceptado pelear junto con ustedes en contra de N´astarith. No puedo decirte lo que debes hacer, pero te pido que antes que cualquier otra cosa escuches a tu corazón.

Saulo buscó el rostro de Casiopea. Su amiga de la infancia asintió con la cabeza en silencio, dándole a entender que también estaba de acuerdo con la postura defendida por Asiont y Areth. Saulo frunció una triste sonrisa y se volvió para mirar a Cadmio, quien desvió el rostro en otra dirección fingiendo demencia; era obvio que no quería que lo vieran concordar en algo con Asiont.

—Es cierto, ustedes nos han ayudado mucho —murmuró Saulo, y luego bajó la mirada nuevamente—. Mi vida no ha sido nada fácil y he tenido que desconfiar de la gente, pero tal vez la única manera de encontrar una posibilidad para derrotar a N´astarith es confiando en ustedes.

—¿Significa que nos dirás todo lo referente al aureus? —preguntó Seiya.

—No, torpe, significa que te ganaste unas vacaciones —susurró Eclipse en voz baja. Areth le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a lo cual el espía se encogió de hombros y le mostró las palmas—. Oye, pues es obvio que les va a contar todo.

—Les diré todo lo que quieran saber sobre el aureus y la razón por la cual no pueden sentir la presencia de algunos de los Khans. Sin embargo, también deben saber que al hacer esto estaremos violando una de las reglas más importantes del código de los Caballeros Celestiales.

Asiont se acercó a Saulo y depositó una mano en su hombro.

—Todos estamos en esto juntos, amigo.

Saulo asintió con la cabeza y luego tomó asiento ante las miradas expectantes de sus aliados. Mientras Son Gokuh y algunos de sus amigos se acercaban un poco más para escuchar mejor, Saulo dirigió una última mirada hacia donde estaba Casiopea.

—Tal vez tenga que dejarlos antes —le susurró en voz baja—. El Consejo de la Alianza se reunirá pronto y debo estar presente. Por eso te encargo que te ocupes de aclararles todas sus dudas, por favor.

—Descuida —repuso ella—. Puedes contar conmigo.

_Armagedón_.

N´astarith había abandonado ya la sala del trono en compañía de Tiamat, Nauj-vir, Leinad, Eneri, Astarte y Fabia para dirigirse al laboratorio principal donde Zocrag y Mantar lo esperaban. El resto de los guerreros imperiales recibieron permiso para irse a descansar en tanto no fueran requeridos para alguna otra misión. Sin embargo, lo que el amo de Abbadón no imaginaba era que algunos de sus guerreros habían decidido aprovechar la ocasión para reunirse en secreto.

—¿No te vio nadie, Sarah? —le preguntó Isótopo a la Khan del Basilisco.

—No, nadie, cierra la puerta —respondió Sarah, echando una rápida mirada hacia el pasillo por donde había venido—. ¿Ya se encuentran los demás?

El Khan del Fuego se apresuró a cerrar la puerta una vez que Sarah entró en la habitación y luego colocó el seguro. La habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción del centro que era iluminado por una luz que salía de una lámpara en el techo.

—Ahora ya podemos iniciar la sesión, Sarah —dijo Aicila, saliendo de entre las sombras en compañía de Talión, Malabock, Allus, Suzú y Odrare—. Es hora de continuar con la reunión que habíamos dejado inconclusa antes de ser llamados por N´astarith.

—Pero ya escuchaste al emperador, preciosa —le recordó Odrare—. A menos que derrotes a Tiamat en una pelea, tú nunca serás la líder de los Khans. Creo que mejor debes abandonar tus intenciones de desplazar a Tiamat.

Aicila miró a Odrare y sonrió, como la propietaria de una mascota que ha aprendido a hacer una nueva gracia.

—Es exactamente lo que pienso hacer, mi enorme amigo.

—¿Qué dices? —Allus pensó que Aicila bromeaba—. Entonces ¿cuál fue la razón para que nos reuniéramos aquí otra vez? Te advierto que no estoy para juegos... .

—Por supuesto que no estoy jugando, Allus —repuso Aicila con voz firme—. He decidido olvidarme de tomar el puesto de Tiamat, ahora lo que deseo es ocupar el lugar de N´astarith.

Al oír aquella declaración, Odrare abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. El Khan del Minotauro tragó saliva violentamente; una cosa era desplazar a Tiamat como líder de los Khans y otra muy distinta tratar de eliminar a N´astarith.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca o tomaste demasiada dionita? —inquirió Sarah al borde de la histeria—. Nadie puede vencer a N´astarith, ni siquiera sí peleáramos todos los Khans juntos podríamos llegar a herirlo. Lo que estás diciendo es absurdo, un suicidio, un...

—Ella habla con la verdad —sentenció Malabock sin perder la compostura—. Sin embargo, te conozco perfectamente y sé que no te atreverías a proponer algo tan descabellado a menos que tuvieras un plan en mente, ¿o me equivoco?

Aicila volvió a sonreír.

—Ah, los magos siempre son tan perspicaces, una cualidad realmente envidiable. Es obvio que tengo preparado un plan, mi nigromante amigo —Se giró hacia donde estaba Isótopo y extendió una mano—. Dame la joya ahora, Isótopo.

Entonces, el guerrero meganiano depositó una gema de color azul sobre la mano extendida de Aicila. Se trataba de una roca de forma ovalada que llevaba un relámpago negro como símbolo en su centro. La Khan de la Arpía se tomó un par de segundos para contemplar aquella hermosa joya antes de mostrársela a sus compañeros.

—Esto nos permitirá deshacernos de N´astarith para siempre.

Allus alzó una ceja, perplejo.

—¿Qué rayos se supone que es eso? No parece que sea una de las gemas estelares.

—Es la Joya del Destino —explicó Isótopo—. Uno de los tesoros más preciados de la familia real de Megazoar. Cuando Francisco y sus despreciables hijos nos traicionaron, yo me introduje a la habitación de Jesús y tomé esta joya. El muy tonto siempre creyó que la tenía bien escondida, pero Dark Spy me dijo donde estaba y gracias a esto pude apoderarme de ella una vez que Armando y David huyeron de _Armagedón_.

Allus se acercó un poco y empezó a escudriñar la joya con la mirada. Jamás había oído hablar de la joya del destino y por lo mismo desconocía que tipo de poderes poseía, pero sí Aicila afirmaba que con su ayuda iban a derrotar al amo de Abbadón, entonces supuso que debía tratarse de alguna clase de arma mágica.

—¿Qué es lo que hace esta cosa exactamente?

—La Joya del Destino sirve para observar el pasado, el presente y el futuro —reveló Isótopo con orgullo—. Como todos ustedes saben, es posible observar el futuro a través de la meditación o usando el poder del aureus, pero las visiones que se obtienen del futuro siempre son relativas ya que éste siempre se encuentra en movimiento. No obstante, con la joya del destino es posible mirar hacia el futuro con certidumbre aún cuando éste llegará a cambiar por cualquier motivo.

—Ya entiendo todo —murmuró Malabock ocultando las manos bajo los pliegues de sus oscuros ropajes—. Planeas usar esta joya meganiana para anticiparte a todas las acciones de N´astarith. Es un plan inteligente, lo admito, pero ¿por qué ahora quieres destronar al emperador? ¿Qué te te hizo cambiar de opinión?

En ese momento la sonrisa de Aicila se esfumó como por arte de magia.

—Ese maldito cree tener la razón en todo, pero no es más que un hablador y un torpe que no sabe nada. No es digno de convertirse en el amo de la existencia. El poder debería ser para nosotros y no para alguien que ha demostrado tanta estupidez.

—Suena bastante interesante —masculló Allus con una sonrisa malévolamente—. Bajo nuestro yugo, el imperio de Abbadón controlaría las galaxias y no habría nadie que se nos opusiera.

Odrare se emocionó de gran manera, y un brillo de ambición brilló en sus ojos.

—Reinaríamos sobre todas las dimensiones como dioses.

—Seríamos los amos de todo —murmuró Sarah junto a él.

—Me parece que están olvidando un detalle muy importante —señaló el oscuro nigromante con serenidad—. El ojo del señor de Abbadón le ve todo. Su visión atraviesa nubes, tierra, piel y... oscuridad.

Talión sintió como lo recorría un violento escalofrío.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Ah, todos saben muy bien a lo que me refiero —dijo Malabock—. N´astarith es el servidor del Amo de las Tinieblas y por ello puede ver todo sin importar nada. No olviden nunca esto o perderán la vida fácilmente.

—¡Pero no olvides que ahora tenemos la joya del destino en nuestras manos! —exclamó Aicila en un arrebato de ira—. Y con ella podremos prever cualquiera de sus acciones, la joya del destino nos ayudará a estar siempre un paso adelante de N´astarith.

Talión, que empezaba a sentir miedo ante las palabras de Malabock, observó la joya del destino y luego meneó la cabeza. El plan de Aicila para destronar a N´astarith y asumir el control del imperio no se oía mal, pero también implicaba un riesgo muy grande. Si eran descubiertos o fallaban en sus intentos, no habría poder en el universo que pudiera salvarlos.

—Esto es demasiado arriesgado, no creo que valga la pena... .

—No te acobardes ahora, Talión —le reprochó Isótopo con una mirada de desprecio—. N´astarith tiene grandes poderes, es cierto, pero nadie es totalmente invencible. Si logramos atravesar el Portal Estelar antes que él, tendremos el poder necesario para derrotarlo y gobernar la existencia.

—Antes que nada, quiero ver una demostración de que esa joya funciona —dijo Sarah, volviéndose hacia el guerrero meganiano—. No voy a arriesgarme a menos que tenga una prueba de que las cosas saldrán bien.

Isótopo sintió como toda su confianza empezaba a desmoronarse.

—Eh, bueno, lo que sucede es que no podemos usar la Joya del Destino, al menos no en este momento. De acuerdo con los manuscritos de Megazoar, sólo un miembro de la familia real puede usarla en circunstancias especiales.

—¡Nos han mentido! —exclamó Allus en tono acusatorio—. ¿De qué nos sirve esa estúpida roca sí no podemos usarla? Seguramente N´astarith nos matará a todos cuando descubra los que hemos estado planeando. Ah, pero les advierto que sí intentan traicionarme para salvarse el pellejo, los mataré yo mismo, malditos.

—¡Infeliz! ¡Tú eres el más traidor de todos! —le espetó Odrare alzando los puños con violencia—. Estoy seguro de que ya nos vendiste a cambio de salvar tu vida, ¿o no?

—¿Quieren cerrar la boca de una buena vez? —dijo Aicila ásperamente—. No podemos usar la joya en este momento, pero existe una forma de hacer que funcione —La Khan de la Arpía extrajo un pergamino y lo desenrolló—. Aquí dice que la joya guarda secretos que sólo el manantial del porvenir puede revelar.

Caras de póker por doquier. Si Aicila esperaba apaciguar las dudas y los crecientes temores de sus camaradas con ayuda de un viejo pergamino, aunque éste contuviera secretos de Megazoar, pronto descubrió que tendría que hacer algo más. Entonces Malabock soltó una risita burlona.

—¿De qué rayo te estás riendo? —preguntó Aicila girándose hacia el mago.

—No me rió de ti, querida, sino de nuestros amigos, que no tienen la menor idea de lo que has leído. Sin embargo, yo por otra parte comprendo todo lo que está escrito en ese pergamino.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Suzú—. Bueno, pues explícanos, ¿no?

—Existe un manantial muy antiguo en el planeta Niros-09, el cual es custodiado por un grupo de videntes que tienen la habilidad de ver el futuro. Si bañamos la Joya del Destino en las aguas de ese manantial, estoy seguro de que podremos usarla como nos plazca.

—Así que tú también conocías sobre ese manantial, ¿eh? —Aicila volvió a sonreír y se acercó a Malabock—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más acerca de ese lugar, amigo? Estoy segura de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos deje satisfechos a todos.

El mago asintió con la cabeza, y luego sonrió malévolamente.

_Laboratorio principal._

La luz iluminó el interior del Portal Estelar y al cabo de unos segundos, una diminuta figura emergió de él. Se trataba de un ser de tamaño mediano y apariencia desagradable. Tenía una cabellera oscura y desaliñada que le recorría la espalda hasta casi tocar la cintura. Llevaba una barba larga y desarreglada y sus orejas eran alargadas y puntiagudas. Su piel, áspera y llena de extrañas máculas, era de un color anaranjado oscuro. La criatura vestía ropas gastadas y viejas que, curiosamente, denotaban una personalidad sombría y utilitaria.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Tiamat dando unos pasos hacia la criatura mientras varios Shadow Troopers, que rodeaban el Portal Estelar, levantaron sus armas al unísono.

—Mi nombre es Bórax y soy un gnomulón inorgánico —respondió la criatura, ladeando su cabeza levemente—. He venido por ordenes de mi amo, el emperador Asura del planeta Metnal, para hablar con N´astarith, ¿acaso tú eres él?

—Yo soy N´astarith, bienvenido a _Armagedón_ —dijo el señor de Abbadón a un costado de Tiamat y luego hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano para ordenarles a sus soldados que bajaran las armas—. Asura me dijo que vendrías a ayudarnos a destruir a Karmatrón y a los Guerreros Kundalini.

Bórax levantó la vista e inspeccionó todo el lugar antes de volver a hablar.

—Sí, mis sirvientes y yo te ayudaremos a matar a los Kundalini.

El ojo cibernético de Nauj-vir se contrajo ligeramente. El Khan del Cíclope había empezado a escudriñar a Bórax de pies a cabeza desde que éste había atravesado el Portal Estelar. Luego de unos pocos segundos, Nauj-vir esbozó una mueca de decepción. A pesar de tener un aspecto temible, el gnomulón no parecía disfrutar de grandes poderes y de acuerdo con los datos que arrojaba el ojo cibernético, tenía un nivel de pelea extremadamente bajo.

—No veo en que nos va a servir este enano —le susurró Nauj-vir a Astarte.

—Tal vez tenga poderes mágicos o algo así —especuló la Khan de la Sirena—. Y por cierto, también es un enano bastante horrible. Espero que no se me acerque, de seguro que también está lleno de piojos.

Los penetrantes ojos rojos de Bórax pasaron del rostro de N´astarith al de Tiamat y luego viceversa. El gnomulón avanzó un poco, volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y luego hizo una seña con el brazo. En el instante siguiente, varios gnomulones inorgánicos empezaron a atravesar el Portal Estelar.

—Nosotros te proporcionaremos información valiosa acerca de los Guerreros Kundalini y más tarde mi señor Asura enviará muchas naves de guerra con las que podremos destruir a todos tus enemigos. Sí, si.

N´astarith lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Y cuando se nos unirá tu amo? Él me dijo que vendría también.

—Nuestro amo está reuniendo sus fuerzas antes de venir a este universo —explicó Bórax mientras se frotaba las manos—. Quiere estar seguro de que los Kundalini no escaparán esta vez. Ellos han sido una piedra muy molesta en la bota de nuestro señor.

—Me parece bien —siseó N´astarith y luego llevó su mirada hacia donde estaba Zocrag y Mantar—: Una vez que los ayudantes de Bórax hayan atravesado el Portal, cambien las coordenadas para traer a Ban y a su ejército.

Zocrag dio rápido un paso adelante.

—Sí, mi señor, como usted lo ordene.

Mientras más y más decenas de gnomulones inorgánicos seguían llegando a través del Portal Estelar, el señor de Abbadón sintió como lo invadía una nueva ola de placer. Finalmente, todo estaba saliendo según lo había previsto.

_Fortaleza del Mal (Lado oscuro de la Luna)_

Con ayuda de sus poderes malignos, Asura vislumbró una imagen de la astronave _Churubusco_ y la flota de la Alianza Estelar entre los oscuros fuegos que ardían ante él. Una sonrisa tenue y siniestra iluminaba su rostro. Al fin había encontrado el paradero de Zacek y los demás Guerreros Kundalini y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos con vida.

—La Existencia está a punto de cambiar —murmuró Asura con voz maligna—. ¿Quién tiene ahora la fuerza para oponerse a los ejércitos de Abbadón y Metnal? ¿Quién podría resistirse a la furia combinada de Asura, Ban y N´astarith? Pronto, mis aliados, derrotaremos a quienes se nos oponen y luego el Amo de las Tinieblas reinará en todos los universos por siempre y para siempre.

—Mi señor —la voz de su sirviente Batrack hizo que el emperador metnalita levantara el rostro—. Los miembros de la Alianza del Mal ya están esperándolo. ¿Desea que les diga algo?

—No, ahora mismo iré a reunirme con ellos —contestó Asura y luego lanzó una última mirada a la imagen de astronave _Churubusco_—. Espérame, Zacek, muy pronto me encargaré de enviarte al infierno junto con todos tus nuevos amigos.

_Astronave Churubusco (Sección de comedores)_

Reunidos alrededor de Saulo, los Santos de Atena, los Guerreros Zeta, las Sailor Senshi, las Guerreras Mágicas, los Guerreros Kundalini, Saori, Dai, Marine, Hyunkel, Poppu, Leona, Mariana, Tuxedo Kamen, Astroboy, Ranma, Ryoga, Moose, Shampoo, Asiont, Lance, Cadmio, Casiopea, Areth y Eclipse permanecían a la expectativa. El príncipe de Endoria desplazó su peso de un pie a otro antes de empezar a hablar.

—Como ya dijo Asiont hace unos instantes, el poder del aureus no es otra cosa sino la energía de un aura que ha evolucionado a un nivel que va más allá de la existencia. El aura se crea a través del cuerpo físico, el cuerpo astral, la mente instintiva, el intelecto, la mente astral y el espíritu. De hecho, todos ustedes han demostrado que pueden emplear la fuerza del aura a través de sus habilidades.

—Ahora entiendo —murmuró Umi meditabunda—. Entonces el kokoro, o sea la fuerza de nuestros corazones que conocimos en Céfiro, es una manifestación más de nuestras auras.

—Comprendo lo que tratas de decirnos, Saulo —Mu llevó su mirada hacia los demás Santos Dorados y añadió—: Sin embargo, aquellos capaces de alcanzar la esencia de su propio espíritu, pueden despertar el séptimo sentido y alcanzar el principal cosmos.

—¿Cosmos? —Kurinrin se quedó perplejo—. E-Eso que ustedes llaman cosmos o aura es lo mismo que nosotros conocemos como Ki, ¿no es cierto?

—De hecho, creo que en China es llamado Chi —anunció Shampoo.

Saulo asintió.

—Existen diferentes formas de nombrar al aura, pero siempre se trata del mismo poder. Inclusive aquellos que usan la magia emplean la fuerza de su aura para darle fuerza a sus encantamientos. Cuanto más fuerte sea el poder del aura, mayor serán las capacidades de una persona. Sin embargo, los Celestiales descubrimos que el aura también puede evolucionar, volviéndose más pura y mucho más poderosa.

Aquella era la parte que Seiya quería oír, de manera que se acercó un poco más.

—La persona que fundó la orden de los Caballeros Celestiales hace miles de ciclos estelares fue un hombre llamado Horus —continuó Saulo—. Él nos contó sobre una dimensión o universo más allá del mundo físico y del mundo espiritual al que llamó Universo de la Emanación. De acuerdo con nuestro maestro, en ese mundo residen algunas chispas de la energía que el Creador empleó para hacer a todas la Existencia. También descubrió que al entrar en contacto con una de esas chispas, el aura de cualquier ser vivo experimenta una evolución sorprendente y se vuelve diferente a las demás.

Todos guardaron absoluto silencio. Las palabras de Saulo habían respondido a algunas preguntas, pero también abrían más interrogantes. Asiont miró el rostro preocupados de sus aliados y pensó que quizá muchos de ellos habían empezado a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

_Continuará... ._


	91. UN CANTO DE ESPERANZA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XC

UN CANTO DE ESPERANZA

_Megaroad-01_

Apenas pasó por la puerta de entrada, lo primero que Min Mei hizo fue buscar a Hikaru entre todos los oficiales allí congregados. Cuando al fin división su rostro, se quedó estática mientras los guardias que la acompañaban entraban en la habitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto y lo cierto era que no esperaba volver a encontrarlo en una reunión de carácter militar. Min Mei sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente y que sus manos estaban frías. Los guardias que la escoltaban se habían rehusado a decirle una sola palabra acerca del ataque sufrido mientras orbitaban el planeta Génesis. Tampoco le habían dicho quiénes eran los dueños de aquellas naves desconocidas que rodeaban a la _Megaroad-01_ y todo ello le había provocado una terrible ansiedad que amenazaba con convertirse en angustia.

Misa precedía una gran mesa cuadrada. Alrededor de la mesa, mirando a Min Mei con expresión reservada, estaban los oficiales de mayor rango en la _Megaroad-01_, incluidos Kim Kaviroff, Claudia La Salle y el mayor Kageyama, que unos momentos antes de empezar la reunión había criticado seriamente las acciones de Misa. La acusaba de haber actuado ingenuamente ante los alienígenos y de dejar que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Hikaru se puso de pie y extendió un brazo hacia un asiento situado a su derecha para indicarle a Min Mei cual era su lugar, pero ella no reaccionó.

—Señorita —Uno de los guardias le dirigió una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza para indicarle que debía avanzar—. Por favor, la están esperando.

Min Mei salió del trance en el que estaba inmersa y asintió con la cabeza. El militar la condujo hasta su lugar y luego se retiró junto con su compañero. Hikaru había seguido a Min Mei con los ojos desde que había entrado en la sala y notó que la belleza de ésta no había desmejorado a pesar de los años.

—Min Mei, queremos agradecer tu presencia en esta reunión tan importante —dijo Misa con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa—. Estamos pasando por una situación sumamente crítica y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda dices? —Min Mei observó a Misa con la misma mirada de una chiquilla asustada y luego golpeó la mesa con las manos—. ¡Exijo saber qué es lo que está sucediendo! Hace unas horas estábamos celebrando el descubrimiento del planeta Génesis y después nos avisaron que debíamos ir a los refugios porque estábamos siendo atacados. ¿Quién o qué nos atacó? ¿Por qué no les han dicho nada a las personas que viajan en la nave? ¿A quién pertenecen esas naves que nos rodean en el espacio?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Misa. En ese instante, la almirante se dio cuenta de que Min Mei estaba más alterada de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar en un principio. Algunos de los militares observaron a Min Mei con disgusto, pero no Misa. Ella entendía que la reacción de Min Mei era perfectamente comprensible. Guardó un momento de silencio y enseguida profirió lentamente:

—Min Mei, te ruego que te tranquilices por favor. Todas tus dudas te serán aclaradas, pero debes calmarte —hizo una pausa y esperó hasta que Min Mei asintiera—. La razón por la cual decretamos la alerta roja y enviamos a la gente a los refugios fue porque fuimos atacados por una flota de naves alienígenas pertenecientes a una civilización hasta entonces desconocida. Desgraciadamente para nosotros, el enemigo poseía una tecnología muy superior a la nuestra o a la de los zentraedis. La batalla fue muy dura y estuvimos a punto de ser derrotados de no ser por la oportuna intervención de un grupo de extraterrestres que nos brindó su ayuda.

Min Mei bajó la cabeza. Ciertamente, lo que estaba escuchando se oía bastante mal. ¿Una raza de extraterrestres con armas mucho más poderosas que las de los zentraedis? Parecía una auténtica pesadilla.

—Los alienígenas que nos ayudaron a rechazar el ataque enemigo también nos informaron que, tanto ellos como sus enemigos, provenían de un universo diferente al nuestro. Sin embargo, mientras aún estábamos en conversaciones con ellos, el enemigo atacó el planeta Génesis y lo destruyó por completo.

—¿El planeta... fue destruido? —Min Mei levantó el rostro y su mirada tembló—. No puede ser cierto, eso es imposible, un planeta no puede ser destruido así nada más.

—Durante la batalla, la _Megaroad-01_ recibió daños severos y por esa razón no pudimos alejarnos a la velocidad adecuada, de manera que me vi obligada a tomar una difícil decisión. Para salvarnos, atravesamos un túnel dimensional que transportó a toda la flota hacia el universo de donde son originarios los extraterrestres que nos ayudaron y también los que nos agredieron. Las naves que viste en el espacio pertenecen a una alianza de razas que luchan contra los alienígenas que destruyeron el planeta Génesis y trataron de matarnos.

—¿Quieren decir que ya no nos encontramos en nuestra galaxia? —Min Mei estaba desconcertada ante la noticia—. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no volveremos a la Tierra nunca más? ¿Qué es lo que va a sucedernos ahora?

Hikaru decidió salir en ayuda de su esposa.

—Min Mei, los extraterrestres que nos brindaron su ayuda durante la batalla nos dijeron que las fuerzas que nos atacaron pertenecen a un imperio llamado Abbadón, el cual tiene por objeto conquistar galaxias en otros universos. Antes de pensar en volver a nuestra dimensión, primero debemos estudiar la situación con cuidado y luego tomar una decisión inteligente.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Hikaru?

—Sí el enemigo regresara a nuestro universo una vez más y decide atacar a Edén o a la Tierra, no habría mucho que nuestras fuerzas armadas pudieran al respecto. La seguridad de nuestra especie se encuentra amenazada una vez más y nuestra única posibilidad radica en colaborar con los extraterrestres de la Alianza Estelar para frustrar los planes del imperio de Abbadón.

A juzgar por lo que acababa de oír por labios de su viejo amigo, Min Mei empezó a vislumbrar las intenciones de los militares a bordo de la _Megaroad-01_: iban a unirse a los extraterrestres que luchaban contra los abbodonitas para asegurarse de que la Tierra no fuera a correr algún peligro. La joven sintió un estremecimiento.

—Quiero recordarle, comandante Ichijo —dijo Kageyama de repente—. Que esa decisión la tomaron ustedes, pero que de ninguna manera estoy de acuerdo con ella. Los lineamientos de la flota establecen claramente que ante una amenaza, debemos informar de inmediato a nuestros superiores para que sean ellos quienes decidan las acciones a seguir.

—¿Y cuándo íbamos a avisarles? —la pregunta de Claudia pilló a Kageyama por sorpresa—. Sí no mal recuerdo, tuvimos suerte de escapar a la destrucción del planeta Génesis y en este momento no nos encontramos en nuestro universo.

—No necesito que me recuerde lo que ya sé, comandante La Salle —se defendió Kageyama, mirando fríamente a Claudia—. Pero no veo razones para permanecer en este universo una vez que la nave haya sido reparada. Debemos volver a la Tierra cuanto antes y avisar de esto... .

—Para entonces quizá ya sea demasiado tarde —le interrumpió Misa bruscamente—. El emperador Zacek dijo que los abbadonitas planean invadir nuestra galaxia en poco tiempo y por lo que hemos visto, el enemigo pueden recorrer enormes distancias en poco tiempo. Sí regresamos a nuestro universo, todavía tardaríamos algunos años en llegar a nuestro planeta para avisar de esto. Debemos actuar ahora.

Todos los militares volcaron sus miradas sobre Kageyama, que se había cruzado de brazos y mantenía una expresión adusta en su rostro. El coronel podía no estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de Misa y hasta criticarlas abiertamente, pero hasta él se daba cuenta que las cosas podían salir bastante mal. Nada les garantizaba que, en caso de volver, llegarían a la Tierra a tiempo para prevenir una posible invasión abbadonitas.

—¿Para qué es que me necesitan? —preguntó Min Mei con la voz entrecortada—. No veo en que los pueda ayudar, ya no estamos enfrentando a los zentraedis.

—Queremos que nos ayudes a tranquilizar a las personas que viajan a bordo —le contestó Misa—. En poco tiempo vamos a informarlos de todo esto y como sabrás, puede que algunos no lo tomen de manera tranquila. Además, existe otro inconveniente que nos preocupa.

—¿Otro inconveniente dices?

—Los sistemas de soporte vital fueron dañados y debemos evacuar la nave cuanto antes. Los de la Alianza Estelar nos han ofrecido alojar a las personas que llevamos a bordo mientras efectuamos las reparaciones necesarias.

—¿Vamos a abandonar la nave? —murmuró Min Mei, incrédula.

—Min Mei, una vez tú nos ayudaste a calmar a la gente cuando la _Macross_ fue obligada a abandonar la Tierra, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Hikaru buscando los ojos de Min Mei con la mirada—. En aquella ocasión, tus palabras y tu canto sirvieron de esperanza para las miles de personas que viajábamos en la nave.

Min Mei se quedó pensativa. Parecía como sí tuviera problemas para asimilar el peso de la nueva realidad que estaba afrontando. No sólo estaban en guerra con una raza de extraterrestres mucho peores que los zentraedis, sino que ahora se hallaban en un universo desconocido y bajo la sombra de un futuro incierto. Aquello era demasiado, incluso para ella. Bien podía negarse y dejar que los militares se las arreglaran solos, pero luego recordó las miradas de todas las personas con la que había compartido el refugio. Las miradas llenas de temor de las mujeres y los niños, los rostros de desesperación de los hombres y los jóvenes. No podía dejar que toda esa gente sufriera la misma angustia que ella estaba sintiendo.

—¿Nos darás tu ayuda, Min Mei? —preguntó Claudia La Salle.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlos —repuso Min Mei y se levantó de su asiento—. La gente no debe sufrir más —añadió—. Cuando sepan que Génesis fue destruido y que ya no estamos en nuestra galaxia, es probable que muchos entren en pánico. No puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Conmovido por las palabras de Min Mei, Hikaru frunció una tenue sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Hacía muchos años que había dejado de sentir amor por ella, pero aún admiraba su valor y determinación ante los momentos de crisis.

—Gracias, Min Mei.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Sailor Pluto dirigió su mirada hacia la _Megaroad-01_ y la flota de naves terrestres que la acompañaban. Al cabo de uno momento, bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sailor Galaxia, que permanecía a un costado de la Outer Senshi, extendió su mano derecha sobre el ventanal mientras observaba su propio reflejo.

—Nos acercamos a una peligrosa encrucijada —murmuró—. Sí fallamos, no sólo nuestra galaxia será dominada por el mal, sino también todo el universo. Depende de nosotras proteger la Vía Láctea y nuestro universo.

—Lo sé, Galaxia —asintió Pluto con la mirada perdida—. La cuestión es sí podremos lograrlo. El enemigo al que nos enfrentamos hoy posee un poder enorme, un poder que jamás había conocido en toda mi vida.

—Quizá eso sea cierto —dijo una voz masculina—. Pero no por ello vamos a darnos por vencidos así nada más, ¿verdad? —Ambas Sailor Senshi se volvieron hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a Kanon salir de su escondite—. Los enemigos contra los que peleamos son realmente fuertes, pero no invencibles.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Sailor Galaxia bruscamente.

—Mi nombre es Kanon —repuso Kanon al tiempo que inclinaba levemente la cabeza. Tras un instante, alzó la mirada y añadió—: Soy uno de los Santos que protegen a la diosa Atena: Kanon de Géminis.

—¿Atena? —murmuró Galaxia con desconcierto—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Nos estabas escuchando? —preguntó Sailor Pluto.

—Sólo un poco —mintió—. Lo lamento, pero no pude permanecer indiferente cuando las oí decir lo mucho que les preocupa el poder del enemigo. No tengo idea de quiénes son ustedes o por qué están aquí, pero quiero decirles que los Santos de Atena lucharemos hasta el final para alcanzar la victoria sobre N´astarith y los Khans.

—Yo soy Sailor Pluto y ella Sailor Galaxia —dijo Pluto con serenidad—. Somos Sailor Senshi y venimos de una dimensión distinta a esta. ¿Quién es esa Atena a la que tanto haces mención? ¿Acaso se trata de una princesa?

—¿Princesa? —repitió él y luego negó con la cabeza—. No, Atena no es una princesa, sino una diosa y los Santos somos los guerreros encargados de protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Nosotros también venimos desde otra realidad con la intención de pelear contra N´astarith.

—Ahora recuerdo que nos dijeron que aquí había individuos de otros universos además de nosotras —reflexionó Sailor Pluto mientras Kanon la miraba con atención—. Supongo que tú eres una de esas personas que mencionaron.

—Sí, los que nos trajeron hasta este lugar nos contaron que los guerreros de Abbadón atacaron el Santuario de Atena porque buscaban una especie de gema sagrada. ¿Acaso también había una de esas gemas en su mundo?

Galaxia se limitó a volver el rostro hacia Pluto. La Sailor Senshi del Tiempo se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Por alguna razón que aún no llegaban a comprender del todo, tanto Setsuna como Galaxia desconfiaba un poco de aquel hombre llamado Kanon.

—Sí, había una gema, era de color blanca y tenía forma de triangulo.

—Entonces era cierto —murmuró Kanon al tiempo que se golpeaba una palma con el puño—. La intención de ese hombre llamado N´astarith es apoderarse de las doce gemas para controlar todos los universos de la existencia.

—Lo dices como sí desconfiaras de las personas que nos han traído —señaló Sailor Galaxia, observando a Kanon con suspicacia—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sospechas de ellos?

Kanon asintió con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no confío en nadie fuera de Atena y de los otros Santos.

Las Sailor intercambiaron brevemente sus miradas.

—Entendemos bien a lo que te refieres —dijo Sailor Pluto—. Hasta el momento, no nos han dicho mucho acerca de N´astarith. Sabemos que busca las doce gemas para controlar la existencia, pero nos gustaría saber un poco más sobre él y sobre los Khans.

Kanon se dio la media vuelta y volvió la mirada por encima del hombro.

—Tal vez es hora de buscar algunas respuestas.

Sailor Pluto y Sailor Galaxia se miraron de nueva cuenta y asintieron conjuntamente con la cabeza. Los tres echaron a andar por el largo corredor en dirección a la sección de comedores. Al mismo tiempo, en las sombras, una figura observaba con atención como Kanon y las Sailor Senshi se alejaban.

—Muy pronto descubrirán que nadie puede oponerse a la voluntad del gran N´astarith —murmuró malévolamente—. Necios, únicamente desperdiciarán sus vidas en una causa perdida.

__

Sección de comedores.

Saulo era consciente de que disponía de escaso tiempo para despejar todas las dudas de sus nuevos aliados, así que decidió continuar con su exposición antes de que el Consejo de la Alianza se volviera a reunir nuevamente. Alejado del grupo, se encontraba Cadmio, que permanecía cruzado de brazos y observaba, no con poco recelo, como el príncipe de Endoria continuaba hablándoles del poder del aureus.

—Horus nos enseñó que sí una persona atravesaba el Portal Estelar podría llegar al universo de la Emanación y adquirir la capacidad necesaria para controlar el aureus. Sin embargo también nos advirtió de los peligros que traería que alguien dominado por el mal tuviera acceso a este formidable poder.

—¿Cómo es que Horus tuvo conocimiento del Universo de la Emanación? —inquirió Mu, atrayendo sobre sí las miradas curiosas de Leona, Sailor Jupiter, Marina, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu—. ¿Acaso él también había ido a ese universo antes?

—Hace miles de ciclos estelares, hubo una guerra mundial que sacudía al planeta Endoria y amenazaba con exterminar a todos sus habitantes —relató Saulo—. Cuando este conflicto estaba su máximo apogeo, una nave procedente del espacio llegó hasta nuestro mundo. La nave ostentaba como emblema un gran triángulo dorado, el cual fue interpretado por algunos como una señal divina de que la guerra debía terminar. Esto se debió a que los endorianos consideramos al triángulo como un símbolo del Creador. Dentro de la nave, los científicos encontraron a un hombre que dormía dentro de una cápsula de animación suspendida.

—Horus —musitó Hyunkel.

Casiopea hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

—Sí, Hyunkel, el hombre dentro de la cápsula era Horus. Él les dijo a los endorianos que provenía de un antiguo planeta que había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo y que buscaba un sitio donde vivir. Sí le permitían quedarse en Endoria, él a cambio les daría adelantos tecnológicos y espirituales sin precedentes.

—Les estamos contando demasiado, Casiopea —se quejó Cadmio.

—No, Cadmio, deben saber —le contestó Saulo y luego volvió la mirada hacia los demás para seguir hablando—. Los endorianos aceptaron este ofrecimiento y su cultura evolucionó enormemente. Las guerras en el planeta terminaron y comenzamos a tener contacto con otras razas. Con el paso del tiempo, los endorianos nos convertimos en un pueblo pacifico y olvidamos los recuerdos amargos de la guerra. Ciclos estelares después, cuando los endorianos comenzaron formar alianzas con otros mundos, Horus decidió crear una orden de guerreros encargados de velar por la paz y la justicia: los Caballeros Celestiales.

—Aguarda un momento —le interrumpió Sailor Moon, empujando a Poppu y a Moose para abrirse camino—. ¿Cuántos años tenía ese hombre llamado Horus?

—Humm, ahora que lo mencionas, Horus vivió cinco mil ciclos estelares en total.

—¡¿Cinco mil ciclos?! —exclamó Sailor Moon, atónita.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —dijo Sailor Venus, imaginándose a Horus como un enano viejo, desdentado, horripilante y con una enorme cabeza calva—. ¿Cómo es que alguien pueda vivir tanto tiempo? Eso es completamente imposible.

—Quizás utilizó algún tipo de embrujo para mantenerse joven —teorizó Leona.

—Niñas tontas —murmuró Vejita malhumorado—. ¿No escucharon que venía del espacio? Seguramente su tiempo de vida era diferente al de los demás. Mejor guarden silencio y no interrumpan con sus tonterías.

—Ejem —tosió Saulo—. Después de todo eso, Horus le confió a los Caballeros Celestiales un secreto que no había revelado a los endorianos: la existencia del Portal Estelar, las doce gemas y el universo de la Emanación. Les explicó que el Portal Estelar era una máquina creada en un planeta llamado Dilmun, el cual había sido destruido por la ambición de un hombre de nombre Apolión, quien anhelaba a toda costa obtener el poder del aureus para convertirse en un dios.

—Entiendo y el deseo de Horus era evitar que el Portal Estelar cayera en las manos equivocadas, ¿no es así? —conjeturó Piccolo rápidamente—. Por eso es que no les contó nada a los endorianos, sino que prefirió guardarse el secreto hasta que creó a los Caballeros Celestiales.

—Veo que eres muy listo, Piccolo —observó Asiont—. Horus sabía que algún día tendría que morir y por eso preparó a los Caballeros Celestiales para que continuaran con su labor de custodiar el Portal Estelar. Nunca supimos de donde provenía Horus, ni cómo fue que tenía en su poder el Portal Estelar y las doce gemas. Sin embargo, se cuenta entre los Celestiales que, antes de morir, Horus llamó a su sucesor y le entregó un cristal dorado donde... .

—Donde estaba inscrita esa leyenda —dijo Uriel, terminado la frase por Asiont.

Caminando tranquilamente, Uriel, Azmoudez, Azrael, Josh y Jesús Ferrer dejaron la entrada y se aproximaron hasta donde estaban Saulo y los demás. La repentina aparición de Uriel y sus generales, así como la del príncipe de Megazoar provocó sorpresa y murmullos entre la mayoría de los presentes.

—Josh —musitó Sailor Venus.

Vejita dedicó una mirada fría y escrutadora a los recién llegados. Su percepción altamente desarrollada a lo largo de muchas batallas, le indicaba que los cinco que acababan de llegar poseían grandes poderes. Sin embargo, a su juicio, no era nada que le causara preocupación.

—¿La leyenda? —murmuró Saori, intrigada.

Llenó de ira, Saulo se puso de pie para encarar nuevamente a Jesús Ferrer y a Josh. Por unos momentos estuvo tentando a írseles a golpes, pero sabía que sus amigos intervendrían para evitarlo de tal suerte que no tuvo más remedio que contenerse. No obstante, aún cuando no podía darle su merecido a Jesús Ferrer, en el fondo sabía que tarde que temprano tendría una oportunidad y entonces nada podría salvar al príncipe de Megazoar. Sólo era cuestión de esperar y ser paciente.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, maldito bastardo?! —vociferó, mirando a Jesús Ferrer con odio asesino—. ¿Acaso viniste a repetir las mismas mentiras que dijiste en presencia del Consejo?

—Tranquilízate, Saulo —le calmó Uriel—. No hemos venido a pelear sino a hablar.

—¿A hablar? —se mofó Cadmio—. Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar con ustedes.

—Sé que tenemos diferencias —dijo Uriel en un tono conciliador—. Pero queremos hacer una tregua. Mientras N´astarith nos amenace a todos, no podemos perder el tiempo en disputas sin sentido.

—Uriel tiene toda la razón —concordó Jesús—. Sé que los Celestiales no confían en mí, pero yo puedo serles de mucha ayuda. Recuerden que estuve cerca del emperador de Abbadón y puedo contarles algunas cosas sobre él.

Una chispa de interés se encendió en la mirada de Son Gokuh.

—¿Tú has estado cerca de N´astarith? —preguntó.

—Ese maldito era un aliado más de N´astarith —dijo Saulo antes de que Jesús pudiera responder—. Con su ayuda, N´astarith mató a muchos de nuestros amigos y devastó varios planetas. No confíen en ese miserable hijo de... .

—El señor Jesús no es malo —intervino Josh.

—Aguarden un momento que no entiendo nada —refunfuñó Seiya, extendiendo los brazos entre Jesús y Saulo para separarlos—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué dicen que ese hombre era aliado de N´astarith?

—Ese sujeto se llama Jesús Ferrer y antes trabajaba con los Khans —explicó Sailor Mars mientras señalaba a Jesús—. Sin embargo, mientras nosotras luchábamos con varias guerreras al servicio de N´astarith, él se volvió contra ellas y nos salvó la vida.

—Todo eso es verdad —confirmó Asiont—. Yo estuve peleando en el universo de las Sailors Senshi y fui testigo de todo. Ignoro las razones que tuvo para hacerlo, pero es un hecho que ya no trabaja con N´astarith y los Khans.

—Sin embargo —injirió Milo de Escorpión—, sí dicen que fue aliado de N´astarith, entonces no podemos confiar plenamente en él. Tal vez haya salvado a esas chicas y traicionado a los Khans como aseguras, pero eso no es suficiente para mí.

—¿Qué dices? —murmuró Uriel.

—Quien le jura lealtad a cualquiera, no le tiene lealtad a nadie —declaró el Santo de Oro.

Sailor Venus miró como Jesús bajaba la cabeza levemente, herido por la crítica de Milo y sintió algo de pena por el príncipe meganiano. Después de haber conocido algo del pasado de Jesús, no sabía que actitud debía adoptar. A juzgar por el odio que Saulo mostraba, era evidente que Jesús había hecho algo terrible.

—A mí no me interesan para nada sus problemas, insectos —dijo Vejita con impaciencia—. Sí ese sujeto de verdad puede decirnos algo sobre N´astarith estoy dispuesto a escucharlo, pero sí descubro que trata de engañarnos, yo personalmente lo haré mil pedazos.

Josh frunció el ceño con enfado. Aunque era más bajo de estatura que Vejita, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que éste amenazara impunemente a la persona que había sido como un padre para él. Dio un paso al frente y habló en tono desafiante:

—Oiga, no amenace al señor Jesús o se las verá conmigo.

—Lo mejor será que continúen hablando de una buena vez —les sugirió el saiya-jin, ignorando por completo la protesta de Josh—. ¿Y bien? ¿Van a continuar hablando o no?

—Oye, un momento, no nos hables así —Asiont se volvió para interpelar a Vejita, pero el saiya-jin, lejos de mostrar enfado, simplemente soltó una risita burlona. Parecía como sí se estuviera divirtiendo con el enojo de Asiont.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó el Celestial en un tono desagradable.

—Basura —dijo Vejita.

—Asiont, espera, no peleen de nuevo, por favor —exclamó Sailor Mercury, atrayendo la mirada del Celestial—. ¿Por qué no mejor nos hablan sobre la leyenda que mencionó Uriel?

Asiont giró la cabeza hacia Saulo y alzó ambas cejas.

—Recuerdo que —dijo Piccolo de pronto—, cuando peleábamos con los Khans en el templo de Kami-Sama, varios de ellos mencionaron que quizá Gohan era el guerrero mencionado en una _leyenda_, pero un Khan de nombre Nauj-vir descartó la idea. ¿Se refería a la misma leyenda?

Saulo dirigió una mirada de perplejidad a los demás Celestiales antes de tomar la palabra de nuevo. El único guerrero que se mencionaba en la leyenda era el guerrero conocido como Káiser, pero Saulo quería asegurarse de que Piccolo estuviera hablando del mismo personaje antes de atreverse a mencionar algo sobre el guerrero legendario.

—¿Qué dijeron exactamente?

—Hablaron de un guerrero llamado Káiser —explicó Piccolo, confirmando las sospechas de Saulo—. Al parecer ellos temían que Gohan fuera dicho guerrero porque se veían algo preocupados. Sin embargo, como ya dije antes, ese tal Nauj-vir dijo que Gohan no era tal guerrero y fue cuando se tranquilizaron.

—Es cierto, yo también recuerdo eso —murmuró Kurinrin—. Todo ocurrió cuando Gohan se transformó en súper saiya-jin.

—¿Súper saiya-jin? —repitió Hyoga, intrigado—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Cadmio llevó su mirada hacia el pequeño Son Gohan y frunció el entrecejo con extrañes. Ciertamente, Gohan poseía un poder que rivalizaba con el de los Caballeros Celestiales más poderosos de la orden, pero aun así no era suficiente como para que se le considerada el guerrero de la leyenda. El por qué los Khans habían confundido al chico con un guerrero Káiser era un misterio para él.

—Los Khans creyeron que este chico era el Guerrero Káiser —se dijo a sí mismo—. Me pregunto por qué habrán pensado semejante cosa. Su poder es increíble, lo admito, pero su aura no ha evolucionado al nivel del aureus. ¿Habrá algo más sobre ese chico que aún ignoramos?.

__

Megaroad-01.

Joseph Black era considerado por muchos como un piloto ejemplar. También era una persona con la que se podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa. Sin embargo en aquellos momentos lo que menos deseaba Joseph era entablar una conversación con alguien. Se sentía molesto y a la vez deprimido. Esperaba poder ver a Emily aunque fuera un momento, pero en vez de eso, él y sus hombres habían recibido la orden de escoltar la nave de la almirante Ichijo. Según les habían explicado, Misa se reuniría con los extraterrestres de la Alianza Estelar para iniciar una serie de conversaciones. No obstante, ya había pasado algo tiempo desde que habían recibido la orden y la almirante todavía no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Lo único que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo era esperar junto a su _Lightning_ mientras observaba el movimiento de los técnicos y demás pilotos de combate que estaban en el hangar. Estaba por subir a la cabina de su nave de combate cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Emily que lo llamaba.

—¡Joseph, aquí!

—Emily —murmuró Joseph, volviéndose hacia la oficial—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, tonto —dijo ella mientras terminaba de acercarse—. Estaba preocupada por ti. Cuando supe que muchos _Lightnings_ habían sido destruidos me preocupé por ustedes, afortunadamente Hiroshi también está bien.

—Sí, gracias al cielo muchos pudimos regresar, pero varios de mis amigos no lo lograron —dijo Joseph—. Quería ir a verte en cuanto regresé, pero me dieron ordenes de escoltar a la almirante.

—Sí, estoy enterada de eso —murmuró Emily y luego se volvió hacia un grupo de pilotos y técnicos reunidos frente a un gran televisor—. Parece que la almirante se dispone a hacer un aviso importante por televisión.

—Esa podría ser la razón por la cual todavía no ha llegado —concluyó Joseph meditabundo—. ¿Y cómo te sientes tú? ¿Estás bien?

—No tengo idea de lo que va a ocurrir de aquí en adelante. Estamos en otro universo, a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra y en medio de una guerra entre extraterrestres.

—Todo saldrá bien, no tienes por que preocuparte.

Lo que había dicho sonaba un tanto utópico, pero Joseph lo dijo con convicción. Lo que más admiraba en Emily era su valor. Como mucha gente, ella vivía en la incertidumbre, pero siempre encontraba la manera de afrontar los retos de la vida. Mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos surgió nuevamente la gran cuestión. La misma que habían estado evitando con todas sus fuerzas durante los últimos meses: qué significaban el uno para el otro y sí su relación podía llegar a tener futuro.

—Emily, yo... .

—¡Ya comenzó! —exclamó uno de los pilotos con fuerza.

De inmediato, Joseph y Emily se volvieron hacia la pantalla de televisión a tiempo para ver como Misa se acercaba a un podio, esforzándose por transmitir tranquilidad y confianza. Mientras que varias personas, entre ellos Kageyama y Min Mei, se subían a la tarima para acompañarla, Misa sonreía tensamente.

—Damas y caballeros, para estos momentos muchos de ustedes ya deben de saber que sufrimos un ataque cuando estábamos festejando el descubrimiento de Génesis. El ataque fue perpetrado por una raza de alienígenas hostiles conocidos como abbadonitas, los cuales provenían de otra dimensión —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Afortunadamente, un grupo de extraterrestres nos brindó su ayuda durante la batalla y gracias a esto la mayor parte de nuestra flota consiguió sobrevivir. Sin embargo, y es duro para mí informarlo, el enemigo destruyó el planeta Génesis con la intención de matarnos. Para salvarnos de la destrucción de Génesis, fue preciso atravesar un túnel dimensional que nos llevó a un universo distinto al nuestro. El universo en el que nos encontramos ahora es el mismo de donde provienen los abbadonitas y los extraterrestres que nos ayudaron. Nuestros nuevos aliados nos contaron que los abbadonitas eran sus enemigos y que para combatirlos habían formado una alianza entre varias razas de extraterrestres a la cual llaman Alianza Estelar. Por desgracia nuestra nave sufrió graves averías durante la lucha y es necesario evacuarla momentáneamente para poder repararla. Es por eso que vamos a trasladar a algunas personas a un planeta cercano y el resto irá a una de las naves de la Alianza Estelar.

Al oír todo aquello, a muchos les invadió el pánico. En algunos refugios la gente comenzó a tratar de salir forzando las puertas mientras que otros habían empezado a rezar. Parecía como sí de un momento a otro la ansiedad colectiva estuviera a punto de llegar a un punto álgido. Entonces, de repente, Min Mei se acercó al podio y tomó la palabra.

—Amigos, sé que muchos de ustedes deben estar muy asustados y los comprendo perfectamente. Yo también siento algo de miedo por todo lo que ocurre, pero sé que sí nos mantenemos juntos podremos salir adelante —Se paseó por la tarima—. Pase lo que pase jamás debemos perder la esperanza. Sobrevivimos a la guerra con los zentraedis y lograremos salir adelante de nuevo. No importa los peligros que afrontemos en este universo, nos levantaremos de nuevo y regresaremos a nuestra dimensión.

Su voz se fue elevando a medida que las palabras iban cobrando fuerza.

—No pierdan las esperanzas. La almirante Ichijo me ha contado que los extraterrestres de la Alianza Estelar desean ayudarnos y no debemos tener miedo de ellos. Somos una gran familia y por eso nos dejaremos vencer por la adversidad, ni por el miedo. Hace años pase por una situación parecida cuando vivía en la _Macross_ y en ese entonces le dediqué una canción a las personas que viajaban conmigo en esa nave. Este día quiero hacer lo mismo. Para todos aquellos que se sientan desesperanzados y tienen miedo, les dedico está canción.

Entonces, en voz baja y profunda, lenta y dulcemente, empezó a cantar _Ai Oboete Imasuka._

Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru (Oigo tu voz diciendo)

"Koko ni oide" to ("Ven aquí")

Samishisa ni makesoo na watashi ni (Cuando las tristezas están a punto de desbordarme)

Ima anata no sugata ga mieru (Ahora puedo verte)

Aruite kuru (Avanzando hacia mí)

Me o tojite matteiru watashi ni (Mientras espero con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el ayer se convierta en ahora)

Kinoo made namida de kumotteta (Mí corazón está nublado por las lágrimas)

Kokoro wa ima (Pero mi corazón arde de alegría ahora)

Oboeteimasuka Me to me ga atta toki o (¿Recuerdas ese momento... cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez?)

Oboeteimasuka Te to te ga fureatta toki (¿Recuerdas ese momento... cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez?)

Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita (Aquel fue el brillo de nuestro amor)

I love you so (Te amo tanto)

En cuanto Min Mei comenzó a cantar, Joseph le tendió la mano a Emily. A medida que la canción _Ai Oboete Imasuka_ iba llenando el ambiente, la mayoría de las personas comenzó a tranquilizarse. Del mismo modo que en el pasado, Min Mei había logrado tocar el corazón de la gente con su canto y al mismo tiempo transmitirles un mensaje de esperanza, un mensaje de esperanza tan necesitado por todos los tripulantes de la _Megaroad-01_.

_Continuará... ._


	92. LA APUESTA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCI

LA APUESTA

_Armagedón_

Alzó la mirada para contemplar la enorme habitación a la que había entrado luego de atravesar el aro de luz del Portal Estelar. Se trataba de un lugar muy distinto al Castillo de Roca del Mal o a cualquier otro lugar en el que hubiese estado antes. La calidad y la sofisticación de los aparatos presente en cada rincón del laboratorio le sirvieron para constatar la avanzada tecnología con la que contaba su nuevo aliado. Atrás de la imponente figura del Rey del Mal, Hadora, Kilban, Myst, Saboera y Baran también observaban todo a su alrededor con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad.

—Que frío se siente aquí —susurró Saboera mientras se frotaba los hombros.

Caminando con la gracia de un felino, Ban bajó por la rampa que llevaba al Portal Estelar y se aproximó hasta donde estaban N´astarith, Bórax, Leinad, Tiamat, Nauj-vir, Astarte y Mantar. Los examinó durante unos segundos hasta que N´astarith decidió darle la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido a _Armagedón_, Ban, espero que encuentres tu estancia placentera.

—¿Así que esta es tu fortaleza, N´astarith? —murmuró Ban con mesura y luego frunció una leve sonrisa malévola—. Me gusta, es... acogedora.

—Quiero presentarte a Bórax —repuso N´astarith, extendiendo una mano hacia el gnomulón inorgánico que aguardaba a su lado—. Él es el líder de los gnomulones inorgánicos y viene en representación de Asura, quien es otro poderoso aliado que se nos unirá muy pronto.

Ban observó a Bórax de arriba abajo con detenimiento. Había algo en aquella criatura que le parecía curiosamente familiar. Quizá se debía al aspecto demoníaco del gnomulón o a las vestimentas rudimentarias que lucía, pero lo cierto era que se asemejaba un poco a Saboera.

—¿Gnomulón inorgánico? —repitió con extrañes mientras Hadora y los demás se acercaban—. En mi mundo no existen los gnomulones. ¿Acaso eres una criatura mágica o alguna clase de demonio?

Boráx frunció una tenue sonrisa.

—Podría decirse que somos criaturas mágicas, rey Ban.

—Ya veo —murmuró Ban y luego llevó su mirada hacia el rostro de Tiamat, quien lo observaba fríamente. La expresión hosca del Khan del Dragón denotaba un velado sentimiento de deprecio y desconfianza que todos los guerreros de Abbadón compartían por los recién llegados. Aquella impresión no pasó inadvertida para Ban, que devolvió la mirada de igual forma al líder de los Khans. De repente, Tiamat se apresuró a bajar la mirada en un intento por disimular sus pensamientos.

—Él es Tiamat, el líder de mis guerreros de elite —explicó N´astarith con orgullo mientras Ban escrutaba al Khan con sus penetrantes ojos—. Mis guerreros son conocidos como los Khans y son temidos en todas partes. Algunos de ellos ya han tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra ese niño llamado Dai en algunas ocasiones.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Ban con interés, volviéndose hacia N´astarith—. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías decirme de esos enemigos tuyos con los que se ha aliado Dai? Me interesa bastante conocer acerca de ellos.

—Paciencia, mi amigo, paciencia —le calmó el amo de Abbadón y a continuación extendió su brazo derecho para mostrarles la salida—. Todo a su debido tiempo ¿Por qué no mejor me acompañan al salón del trono? Allí podré explicarles mejor todos mis planes y decirles lo que quieran saber respecto a nuestros enemigos. Mis guerreros pueden hacerse cargo de recibir a las tropas de tu ejército mientras tanto.

—Me parece bien —asintió Ban e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarles a Hadora, Baran, Myst, Saboera y Kilban que los siguieran. Mientras la comitiva de líderes del Ejército del Espíritu del Mal, Mantar, Tiamat, Leinad y Bórax caminaban hacia la salida del laboratorio, N´astarith se volvió un instante hacia Nauj-vir y Astarte para hablarles en voz baja.

—Quiero que se encarguen de recibir a los soldados de Ban y vean bien que tipo de armas y poderes poseen. Llévenlos al hangar 89-LK donde se encuentran los gnomulones inorgánicos y después reúnanse conmigo en la sala del trono.

—A sus ordenes, mi señor —repuso Nauj-vir mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

_Astronave Churubusco_.

—"Y un grandioso guerrero vino desde cielo, con una aureola de luz y fuego y el cabello blanco como la plata"—murmuró Saulo, recitando de memoria la antigua leyenda de Dilmun que su padre le había contado cuando era niño—. "Y el gran dragón fue confinado a la tierra y sus seguidores confinados con él".

—¿Y exactamente qué quiere decir todo eso? —preguntó Poppu, desconcertado.

—Es la parte de la leyenda donde se menciona la aparición del guerrero Káiser y la derrota del enemigo ancestral —explicó Casiopea—. El dragón simboliza a Apolión, el hijo mayor del rey de Dilmun que quiso utilizar el Portal Estelar para dominar el universo.

—Comprendo —asintió Hyunkel meditabundo—. Pero ¿por qué los Khans temen a un guerrero que combatió hace tanto tiempo en un mundo perdido?

—Porque la leyenda afirma que el guerrero Káiser volverá a aparecer cuando el universo se encuentre en peligro otra vez —le contestó Saulo—. Sin embargo nadie sabe lo que ocurrió con ese guerrero luego de la batalla en Dilmun y por eso desconocemos sí de verdad a aparecerá otra vez.

_"El Guerrero Káiser"_, pensó Sailor Venus. _"Josh mencionó algo acerca de eso cuando me mostró esas imágenes del planeta Adon, aunque no estaba seguro de sí se trataba del mismo guerrero"_.

—Pero eso no nos aclara el porqué los guerreros de Abbadón confundieron a este enano con el guerrero Káiser —alegó Cadmio, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Son Gohan—. No me extrañaría para nada que esos cobardes empezaran a ponerse paranoicos.

Asiont albergaba las mismas dudas que Cadmio. A juzgar por la leyenda, no había nada que hiciera suponer que Son Gohan era aquel personaje legendario. En su opinión, la única explicación lógica era que los Khans hubieran malinterpretado la _leyenda_ de Dilmun por alguna razón en especial.

—¿Y sí Gohan fuera la reencarnación del guerrero de la leyenda? —inquirió Casiopea de repente—. El poder que posee no es ordinario y menos para un niño de su edad.

—¡Que estupidez! —exclamó Cadmio—. El Guerrero Káiser no puede ser un mocoso.

—¿Yo? ¿El Guerrero Káiser? —murmuró Son Gohan, mostrándose igual de confundido que los Celestiales. De pronto, recordó lo que Nauj-vir le había dicho y exclamó—: ¡Es cierto! En un principio los Khans dijeron que yo era el Guerrero Káiser, pero luego uno de ellos aclaró las cosas.

—¿Aclaró las cosas? —repitió Trunks.

—Sí, todo sucedió cuando me transformé en súper saiya-jin —recordó Gohan—. Uno de los Khans pensó que yo era ese Guerrero Káiser cuando después de ver mi transformación, pero luego dijo que los guerreros Káiser tienen el cabello blanco.

—¿Qué rayos es un súper saiya-jin? —les preguntó Seiya.

—Me suena a alguna especie de platillo —comentó Sailor Moon mientras se frotaba el estómago y se pasaba la lengua por los labios—. Podría ser algo parecido al arroz con curry.

—Me sorprende que aún tengas hambre después de todo lo que comiste —le dijo Sailor Mars en tono burlón—. Sí sigues así te pondrás como globo y tu novio te dejará.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?!

—Calma —le dijo Tuxedo Kamen reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Gohan llevó la mirada hacia el rostro de su padre, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza para darle a entender que dejara el asunto del súper saiya-jin en sus manos.

—Si me permiten, yo les explicaré todo —dijo Son Gokuh, atrayendo sobre sí la atención de todos los presentes—. Como pueden ver, así estoy normalmente —Cerró los puños, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y sus ojos se tornaron azules. Entonces sucedió. El cabello negro de Son Gokh se volvió rubio en un instante y se alzó por encima de su cabeza. Finalmente una poderosa aura de energía dorada envolvió por completo al guerrero. Aquellos capaces de sentir la energía de los seres vivos quedaron impresionados al instante.

—¿Qué demonios? —fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar Cadmio.

—Este cosmos es realmente poderoso —musitó Mu de Aries.

—Que transformación tan increíble —observó Uriel.

—Ahora me he transformado en un súper saiya-jin —declaró Son Gokuh mientras el aura que lo cubría seguía rielando con fuerza—. Mi hijo Gohan, Trunks y Vejita también son capaces de transformarse en súper saiya-jin.

_"Es increíble"_, pensó Piccolo mientras observaba a Gokuh con atención. _"Después de revivir con las Esferas del Dragón, el poder de Gokuh aumentó bastante. ¿Acaso estará cerca de alcanzar a Gohan?"_.

Aunque su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, lo cierto era que Azmoudez estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás. El poder que tenía Son Gokuh era asombroso y rebasaba el suyo propio con facilidad. Sin duda aquel guerrero saiya-jin sería un poderoso aliado en la lucha contra N´astarith y los Khans.

—Incrementó su poder de pelea en tan sólo un instante —masculló Asiont—. Su aspecto físico también sufrió un cambio tras esa expulsión de energía —hizo una pausa mientras meditaba y enseguida añadió—: Ahora entiendo todo, los Khans pensaron que Gohan era el Guerrero Káiser debido a su repentino cambió de apariencia.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Kurinrin—. ¿S-Su cambio de apariencia?

—De acuerdo con la leyenda, el Guerrero Káiser cambia el color de su cabello cuando utiliza sus poderes al máximo. Seguramente los Khans imaginaron que la transformación de Gohan era un indicativo de que éste era el guerrero de la leyenda.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Son Gokuh—. ¡¿Y ese Káiser de verdad es fuerte?!

—Eso se dice, aunque la verdad nunca he sabido que alguien lo haya visto alguna vez. Supuestamente, el Guerrero Káiser utiliza la fuerza del aureus para luchar y eso es lo que lo hace invencible. Las chispas que el Creador dejó cuando creó la Existencia se encuentran dispersas en el Universo de la Emanación y sólo encontrarlas con ayuda del Portal Estelar y las doce gemas. Los Khans poseen parte de estas chispas en sus cuerpos y por ello han conseguido aumentar el poder de sus auras.

—¿Quieres decir que los Khans utilizan el aureus para acrecentar el poder de su cosmos y elevarlo por encima de nuestros poderes? —preguntó Aioria con asombro—. Sin embargo, eso no aclara todas nuestras dudas. Por ejemplo ¿por qué no podemos percibir la presencia de Tiamat?

Saulo llevó la mirada hacia el Santo de Leo.

—Cuando un ser vivo entra en contacto con el aureus, su aura sufre una evolución y se va volviendo mucho más poderosa. No obstante, la leyenda afirma que hay guerreros capaces de controlar el aureus de una manera excepcional y entonces el aura de esos guerreros empieza a transformarse en aureus. La razón por la que no podemos percibir la presencia de algunos de los Khans es porque han podido evolucionar sus auras para empezar a convertirlas en aureus.

—Ya entiendo —conjeturó Zacek—. Dado que el aura de Tiamat se ha transformado en aureus es natural que no podamos sentir su presencia ya que nosotros nos tenemos ese tipo de poder.

—No, Zacek —Casiopea meneó la cabeza—. Sí el aura de Tiamat ya se hubiese transformado totalmente en aureus, entonces él se habría convertido en un Guerrero Káiser. Los Khans pueden manipular la fuerza del aureus, pero no completamente.

Gokuh hizo que el aura dorada que recubría su cuerpo se desvaneciera, aunque el color de su cabello continuó siendo rubio. La sola idea de enfrentar a guerreros tan poderosos lo hizo emocionarse como un chiquillo a quien le han prometido un obsequio.

—¡¿De verdad son tan fuertes?! ¡¡Yo quiero pelear con ellos!!

Cadmio alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres pelear con ellos? —murmuró con un marcado tono irónico—. Jum, se nota que no conoces a N´astarith. Él es el ser más despiadado de esta galaxia y no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir sus objetivos.

—No me malinterpretes —replicó Son Gokuh—. Estoy consciente de que esos sujetos son extraordinariamente fuertes, pero lo que sucede es que a mí me emociona mucho pelear contra seres más poderosos que yo.

—¿Y qué tan fuerte es ese hombre llamado N´astarith? —dijo una voz que venía desde la entrada. Era Kanon, que había llegado de improvisto seguido por Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Pluto.

Asiont observó que Kanon portaba una armadura como la de los Santos Dorados e inmediatamente dedujo que éste también pertenecía a aquel grupo de guerreros. Sin embargo, hubo un detalle adicional que llamó poderosamente su atención: el aura de Kanon era una de las más fuertes que había sentido entre los guerreros de Saori.

—Kanon, que bueno que contamos con un compañero como tú —le dijo Seiya.

El Santo de Géminis le dirigió una vaga mirada y luego pasó de largo.

—Le juré fidelidad a la diosa Atena, pero eso no significa que seamos compañeros. No malentiendas las cosas, Pegaso. —Se detuvo frente a Asiont y dijo—: Dime, ¿qué tan poderoso es ese hombre llamado N´astarith? ¿Acaso es tan fuerte como un dios?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Asiont, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Soy Kanon de Géminis.

—No te había visto antes, yo soy... .

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta —le interrumpió Kanon con un tono áspero.

—N´astarith es más poderoso que todos los Khans que hemos visto —explicó Asiont, un tanto molesto por la actitud de Kanon—. Sólo así se explicaría que él controle todo el imperio de Abbadón.

—Sin embargo, necesita de esas gemas para tener más poder, ¿no es así?

—Es correcto, él busca las gemas para controlar el aureus y convertirse en una especie de dios. Según la leyenda, quien controle la fuerza del Portal Estelar podría transformarse en ser omnipotente.

—Entonces debemos impedir que se apodere de esas gemas y luego acabar con él —Lo había expresado como la cosa más natural del mundo, la más obvia.

—Claro —se burló Eclipse—. Nada más le damos crank a los malos y ya. ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes?

—Pero ¿cómo los venceremos? —preguntó Hikaru con vehemencia—. Sus armaduras los hacen inmunes a los ataques mágicos y aún cuando pudiéramos destruirlas, ellos aún poseen poderes increíbles.

—Tal vez sean muy poderosos —dijo Seiya, rehusándose a darse por vencido—. Pero Shiryu pudo derrotar a uno de esos tipos a pesar de todo. Debemos desarrollar la fuerza de nuestros cosmos para vencerlos.

—Es verdad, amigos —convino Asiont para apoyar a Seiya—. Antes de que N´astarith empezara a reunir las gemas, Astrea eliminó a Lilith y más tarde yo pude vencer a Sepultura mientras combatía en el universo de las Sailor Senshi.

Saulo volvió la mirada hacia su amigo. No podía ser verdad.

—¿Tú derrotaste a ese infeliz? —le preguntó sin ocultar su asombro—. No me habías dicho nada.

Asiont se encogió de hombros.

—Casi no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, ¿lo recuerdas? La última vez que nos vimos estabas muy ansioso por llevar a juicio a Jesús Ferrer y te olvidaste de todo lo demás.

_"Así que Asiont logró vencer a un Khan"_, pensó Cadmio. _"No tenía idea que de que hubiese incrementado tanto sus poderes. Ya no es el debilucho de antes, ahora se encuentras más o menos en mí mismo nivel. Eso significa que logró encontrar a Aristeo y lo convenció de que lo volviera a admitir"_.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es impedir que N´astarith obtenga las gemas faltantes —sentenció Kanon—. ¿Cuántas gemas estelares ha logrado reunir hasta este momento?

—Veamos —murmuró Ranma en tono pensativo—. Todos somos de diferentes universos, así que N´astarith debe tener más o menos nueve.

—De hecho tiene ocho nada más —precisó Lance—. Nosotros tenemos dos en nuestro poder gracias a los esfuerzos de Jesús Ferrer y de Eclipse. Sólo quedan dos gemas más por buscar. Sí lográramos encontrarlas primero, tendríamos una clara ventaja sobre N´astarith.

—N´astarith es muy astuto —dijo Azmoudez—. No será fácil adelantarnos a sus planes. Recuerden que los científicos de Abbadón ya lograron eliminar los residuos de ondas trans-warp que nos permitían seguir a los Khans hacia los universos donde estaban las gemas.

Zacek le soltó una sonrisa de confianza.

—Eso no es problema, con nuestra ayuda pudimos localizar dos de los universos donde había gemas estelares. Sí empleamos el mismo método de nuevo, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarlas primero.

Azmoudez puso cara de desconcierto.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Ustedes pueden localizar las gemas sagradas?

—Sí —confirmó Shilbalam, dando un paso al frente—. Así fue como Zaboot, Seiya y los demás llegaron al universo de Son Gokuh. Sólo es cuestión de concentrarnos y dejar que nuestros espíritus localicen esos objetos de poder.

—Impresionante —farfulló Jesús Ferrer, emocionado con la noticia—. No tenía idea de alguien pudiera hacer eso. N´astarith no esperará que encontremos las gemas antes que él y para cuando se percaté de ello, ya será demasiado tarde.

Saulo puso cara de disgusto. Sí había algo que no toleraba era tener que aceptar que Jesús Ferrer lucharía junto con ellos. Encontraba la idea por demás descabellada. No obstante, sabía que, contrario a sus deseos, el derrotar a N´astarith era más importante que una simple venganza. No había opción.

—Debemos encontrar los universos donde están las últimas gemas —dijo Dohko de Libra—. Luego buscaremos la manera de enfrentar a N´astarith y a los Khans —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Zacek y Uller—. ¿Podrían localizar esos universos y ayudarnos a llegar hasta allí?

—Aguarden un momento —La voz de Piccolo atrajo la atención de Dohko y de Zacek—. Mientras algunos se ocupan de ir por esas rocas, el resto debemos entrenar para aumentar nuestros poderes y enfrentar a los Khans. Ninguno de nosotros posee la fuerza del aureus, así que sólo nos resta tratar de incrementar nuestros poderes para derrotar a N´astarith.

—Eso me parece una excelente idea —concordó Cadmio, interesado en la idea de Piccolo—. Podríamos organizar algunos combates y perfeccionar nuestras técnicas.

De pronto, Asiont dio un paso al frente.

—Yo quisiera ir por la siguiente gema —anunció—. Saulo debe estar presente en las reuniones del Consejo de Líderes, así que será mejor que se quede ¿Alguien desea acompañarme?

—Cuanta conmigo para eso —declaró Hyoga enseguida—. La última vez no tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a los guerreros de Abbadón y no pienso dejar que eso suceda de nuevo.

—Yo iré también, Asiont —dijo Areth, ansiosa por enfrentar a los guerreros imperiales.

—Nosotros trataremos de encontrar las gemas faltantes —dijo Zacek y luego lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro hacia Zaboot, Shilbalama y el resto de los Guerreros Kundalini—. Sin embargo —añadió—, eso puede llevarnos algo de tiempo, así que aprovechen ese tiempo para descansar.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Son Gokuh—. Ahora podremos conocer esa habitación especial y entrenar un poco. Estoy seguro de que pronto podré superar los poderes del súper saiya-jin ordinario.

Leona se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cabeza hacia la princesa Mariana. Estaba demasiada estresada y lo único que deseaba de momento era olvidarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con las gemas estelares.

—¿Podrías llevarnos al lugar que mencionaste? —le preguntó.

—Claro, cuenta con ello, Leona, la nave debe estar lista para partir

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

Reunidos alrededor de una enorme pantalla, N´astarith les mostraba a sus aliados una imagen del planeta Adur. De acuerdo con los reportes proporcionados por los terrícolas, la flota de la Alianza Estelar se mantenía oculta detrás del enorme planeta para evitar ser detectada por las patrullas del imperio. Los espías imperiales infiltrados en la Alianza también les habían dicho que los adurianos empleaban sus radares para prevenir a la flota de cualquier nave imperial.

—Cuando ataquemos a la Alianza nos aseguraremos de destruir a todos nuestros enemigos de un solo golpe —dijo N´astarith mientras se paseaba frente a sus aliados—. Ellos no esperaran un ataque, así que será fácil tomarlos por sorpresa y acabarlos.

Ban asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una buena idea —aprobó—. Pero antes de que lleves a cabo tus planes, me gustaría tratar de atraer a Dai a nuestro bando.

Tiamat frunció el entrecejo y miró de reojo a N´astarith. Aquella idea era absurda.

—¿Atraerlo dices? —preguntó el amo de Abbadón con desconfianza—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese mocoso querrá traicionar a sus amigos y unirse a ti? Ya antes algunos de mis guerreros le ofrecieron la oportunidad de pelear para mí y la rechazó. Es una apuesta ciertamente difícil.

Pero Ban llevó su mirada hacia Baran y sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que Baran podrá convencerlo de que luché para nosotros. Sí Dai decide pelear para mí, sería un gran aliado en nuestra batalla.

—Ese mocoso debe morir —sentenció Tiamat, provocando la incomodidad de Ban y de Baran. Para el Khan del Dragón las intenciones de Ban eran bastante obvias: sí Dai se unía al Ejército del Mal y traicionaba a sus amigos, la alianza hecha con N´astarith no tendría ningún caso y Ban estaría en libertad de volver a su universo—. Él jamás aceptará traicionar a sus amigos por ningún motivo.

—¡Que insolente! —bramó Hadora apretando los dientes.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, monstruo horrible? —replicó Tiamat, pero N´astarith alzó una mano para indicarle que se tranquilizara.

—Quizás no sea tan mala idea después de todo —siseó N´astarith mientras un oficial de la armada abbadonita se acercaba a Mantar para susurrarle al oído—. Sí ese chiquillo traicionara a sus amigos, sembraríamos la semilla de la desconfianza entre los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar. Me parece un plan interesante, Ban, aunque corres el riesgo de enfrentar a los nuevos amigos de Dai.

—Mi señor —dijo Mantar, aproximándose a N´astarith—. Uno de nuestros agentes nos ha informado que algunos de los aliados de la Alianza planean bajar al planeta Adur y ese mocoso está entre ellos. Esta podría ser una excelente oportunidad para que los guerreros de Ban actúen sin interferencia.

—Bien pensado, Mantar —repuso N´astarith con una sonrisa—. Avisa a Zocrag que prepare el Portal Estelar para transportar a los guerreros de Ban hacia el planeta Adur. La suerte está de nuestro lado y debemos aprovecharla.

El Rey del Mal miró a N´astarith con suspicacia por algunos segundos tras los cuales giró la cabeza hacia Baran. La actitud adoptada por el emperador de Abbadón lo había dejado un tanto confundido. ¿Acaso N´astarith era más lento de mente que Tiamat o es que tenía algún tipo de plan en mente? Fuera como fuera, tenía que andar con mucho cuidado.

—Recuerda, Baran, sí Dai no acepta unírsenos debes matarlo.

El Caballero del Dragón bajó la cabeza.

—Así se hará, rey Ban.

N´astarith reprimió una sonrisa. Sabía que no ganaba nada con impedir que aquel hombre llamado Baran fuera en busca de Dai y al igual que Tiamat, conocía de antemano las intenciones ocultas de Ban. Pero, por otra parte, sí el plan fracasaba, entonces podría minar la moral de los líderes del Ejército del Mal y comprometerlos aún más en la batalla contra la Alianza Estelar. La apuesta era elevada, pero N´astarith estaba dispuesto a jugársela.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala de entrenamiento)

Mientras Vejita entrenaba dentro de una habitación bajo una gravedad de doscientos _ges_ y una temperatura de cien grados Celsius, Yamcha y Ten-Shin-Han realizaban un impresionante combate en otra sala. Desde la plataforma de observación, las Sailor Senshi observaban todo en compañía de Ranma, Moose, Astroboy, Shampoo, Ryoga, Trunks, Gohan y Gokuh. Los Santos Dorados, Sailor Galaxia y Saori habían decidido quedarse con los Kundalini en espera de que estos localizaran las gemas estelares y los Celestiales estaban celebrando una reunión en privado.

Astroboy no podía creer que existieran humanos con las habilidades que mostraban los Guerreros Zeta y los Caballeros Celestiales. A lo largo de su existencia había tenido la oportunidad de conocer robots con grandes poderes, pero lo que estaba viendo rebasaba todas sus expectativas.

—La forma en que ese hombre llamado Vejita se mueve es increíble —masculló.

—Tengo que admitir que, aunque es un presumido, realmente es muy fuerte —murmuró Ryoga sin perder detalle del entrenamiento de Vejita—. Jamás había visto que alguien peleara con esa velocidad.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Ryoga —dijo Ranma, con expresión de enfado, mientras se recostaba sobre el enorme sillón donde estaba sentado—. Ese tipo sólo es un bravucón.

—Pues yo creo que tiene cierto atractivo —murmuró Sailor Venus, causando que todos la miraran con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando se dio cuenta de las impresiones de los demás, la Sailor Senshi soltó una risita nerviosa—. Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

—¡Bah! —exclamó Sailor Mars—. Los hombres sólo sirven para dar problemas.

—¡Oye! ¡Las mujeres tampoco son perfectas! —contraatacó Ranma.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Mars —intervino Minako alzando un dedo—. Los hombres sirven para muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, cuando una chica hace sus compras en un centro comercial, los hombres son muy buenos para cargar los paquetes.

—Que graciosa —dijo Ranma, entornando la mirada.

—No necesito que un hombre cargue mis paquetes —murmuró Sailor Mars—. Yo puedo hacerlo sola, aunque la idea de que un hombre haga esa labor es tentadora.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada de abrió para dar entrada a Tuxedo Kamen.

—Ma... Eh, Tuxedo Kamen —dijo Sailor Moon apenas lo vio—. ¿En dónde estabas?

Tuxedo Kamen tomó asiento en uno de los sillones antes de responder.

—Acabo de ver a la princesa Mariana y me pidió que les dijera que Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Dai, Poppu, Leona, Kurinrin y algunos más iban a acompañarla para conocer el planeta Adur. Parece que iban a recoger algunos suministros o algo así.

—Que envidia —farfulló Sailor Mars—. A mí también me hubiera gustado ir.

—¿Uranus y Neptune también fueron con ellos? —inquirió Sailor Venus.

—No —repuso Tuxedo Kamen—. Ellas decidieron quedarse, pero no sé dónde están.

—Muy típico de ellas —murmuró Sailor Moon—. ¿No lo crees, Jupiter? ¿Jupiter?

Pero Sailor Jupiter había dejado a sus amigas y estaba caminando hacia la ventana para reunirse con Trunks, quien estaba tan concentrado observando el entrenamiento de su padre que ni siquiera notó el instante en que Sailor Jupiter se acercó a él.

—Tu padre es bastante fuerte —señaló Makoto.

—¿Huh? —musitó Trunks, volviendo la mirada hacia la Inner Senshi—. Sí, mi padre es un hombre fuerte, pero también es muy orgulloso —hizo una pausa y giró el rostro hacia la habitación donde estaba Vejita—. A veces quisiera que me dejara entrenar junto con él.

_"Parece que Trunks tiene problemas con su padre"_, pensó ella. _"Eso no debería suceder. Averiguaré el motivo por el que no se llevan bien y trataré de ayudarlos"_.

__

Planeta Adur.

A media día, con el sol brillando en un cielo sin nubes y el viento totalmente encalmado, los herbazales que se extendían al sur de la ciudad más cercana estaban desiertos e inmóviles. Casiopea, No.18 y Kurinrin habían decidido elevarse por los aires mientras el resto se agrupaba a las orillas de un enorme lago cercano. Dai, Leona, Poppu, Hyunkel, Marina, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu y Mariana contemplaban el lugar mientras charlaban entre sí.

—¡Este lugar es grandioso! —exclamó Kurinrin, maravillado con la majestuosidad del paisaje. Miró hacia las montañas por unos instantes y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Casiopea y No.18—. Oigan, ¿por qué no volamos un poco hacia esa dirección?

—Me parece una excelente idea, Kurinrin —repuso Casiopea, mostrándose muy animada—. Les enseñaré la ciudad que se encuentra cerca de aquí para que conozcan más sobre este planeta. La gente de por aquí es muy amistosa.

—Cuenta conmigo —asintió Kurinrin—. ¿Qué opinas de eso, 18?

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró la androide frunciendo una tenue sonrisa—. Podría haber algo interesante de ver por ahí.

Mientras No.18 y Kunrinrin se dirigían hacia la ciudad, Casiopea tomó un momento para volverse hacia Mariana y los demás. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que no debía separarse de los demás, pero, por otra parte, también sentía unas enormes ganas de volar libremente por los cielos.

—Daremos una vuelta y luego volveremos, no creo que tengan problemas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, ¿por qué habríamos de tener problemas? —repuso Mariana arrugando la frente—. Disfruten de su vuelo y no olviden traernos un recuerdo de su visita por la ciudad.

Una vez que Casiopea y los demás se perdieron entre las nubes, Mariana se dejó caer de piernas en el suelo y luego invitó a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo. Hyunkel no tardó mucho en imitarla; apoyó su espalda en un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de descansar un poco.

—Ah, cuanta paz se respira aquí —dijo Leona, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Es cierto, este es un sitio muy tranquilo —convino Poppu, dejándose caer de espaldas en el pasto—. Estando aquí es fácil olvidarse de N´astarith, las gemas, el Ejército del Mal y todos los demás problemas. Es como estar en casa.

—Este sitio me recuerda un poco a Céfiro —comentó Fuu mientras sujetaba sus anteojos para limpiarlos con su pañuelo—. Sólo que aquí no hay montañas en los cielos.

Mientras observaba como el viento mecías las ramas de los árboles, Dai comenzó a pensar en su abuelo Burasu y en todos los monstruos que vivían en la isla Duremin. Empezó a preguntarse mentalmente qué estarían haciendo todos en aquellos momentos y sí se encontraban bien. También pensó en Fuam, Gome y Krokodin.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Dai? —le preguntó Sailor Saturn de repente.

—Pensaba en mi hogar —respondió el chico, cerrando los ojos—. Quisiera saber qué están haciendo mis amigos.

—¿Extrañas mucho a tus amigos, Dai? —le preguntó Hikaru, inclinándose un poco hacia el chico—. No te angusties, te aseguro que todos están bien.

Dai asintió con una sonrisa. Iba a decir algo cuando de repente varios pájaros salieron volando de entre los árboles. Umi y Fuu alzaron la mirada al cielo. Pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca, escucharon una voz que provenía desde la orilla del lago.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por tus amigos, Dino —dijo Baran, avanzando hacia donde estaban todos—. Es hora de que terminemos el asunto que dejamos pendiente hace tiempo.

Dai abrió los ojos por completo debido a la impresión. Hikaru y sus amigas realizaron un rápido intercambio de miradas mientras se preguntaban mentalmente quién era ese sujeto y lo más importante: ¿qué es lo que quería de ellos? Hotaru, por su parte, notó que Dai estaba como hipnotizado, así que lo tomó del hombro para atraer su atención.

—Dai, ¿quién es ese hombre? ¿Lo conoces?

—Él es el líder del ejército de los dragones —alcanzó a murmurar Dai sin dejar de observar a Baran—. Es uno de los hombres del Ejército del Espíritu del Mal.

—¿El Ejército del Mal? —musitó Hikaru y su mirada tembló—. ¿Significa que viene de tu mundo, Dai? Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Sin dominar del todo el terror y la conmoción que la presencia del líder del ejército de los dragones le causaba, Leona cerró un puño y lo agitó con fuerza en el aire.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Responde!

Baran la miró con absoluta indiferencia.

—Eso es algo que no les concierte a ninguno de ustedes —replicó el Caballero del Dragón con desdén—. Háganse a un lado y no se interpongan en mi camino. He venido por Dino y está vez nada me impedirá que me lo lleve. No toleraré más su interferencia.

De pronto tres enormes y monstruosos dragones aparecieron en escena. Uno llegó volando desde los cielos, otro salió de entre las aguas del lago y el tercero surgió de la tierra en medio de un poderoso estruendo. Sobre el lomo de cada dragón había un guerrero. Se trataba de los temibles Guerreros Dragón de Baran.

—Soy Garudandei, el guerrero de los Cielos —anunció el guerrero que montaba al dragón volador, el cual tenía forma de una enorme serpiente—. Entreguen al hijo de Baran o sufran las consecuencias.

_"¿El hijo de Baran?"_, pensó Mariana, volviendo la mirada hacia Dai. _"Ese hombre es el padre de Dai y ha venido por él"_.

—¡Que necedad! —exclamó Poppu—. ¡Dai no irá a ninguna parte!

Dai se puso de pie rápidamente. Sabía que algún día tendría que toparse nuevamente con Baran y el Ejército del Mal, pero no esperaba hacerlo en ese lugar, ni en ese momento. Instintivamente, apretó los puños y los dientes con desesperación. Si Baran creía poder derrotarlo fácilmente, entonces iba demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

En los cielos, unas enormes nubes negras empezaron a cubrir los cielos lentamente mientras el viento agitaba las copas de los árboles con fuerza. Algunos truenos resonaron en las alturas como sí la naturaleza anticipara la terrible batalla que estaba por comenzar.

_Continuará... ._


	93. LOS GUERREROS DRAGÓN

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCII

LOS GUERREROS DRAGÓN

_Armagedón._

Excalibur, la espada sagrada, era uno de los tesoros más preciados en todo el imperio meganiano. De acuerdo con las tradiciones de la Casa Real, la espada se entregaba al guerrero que se distinguiera por poseer un alto sentido de la justicia y del honor durante las batallas. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde provenía aquella legendaria arma, pero algunos eruditos sostenían que ésta había bajado de los cielos en manos de un ángel. Por más de quinientas generaciones, Excalibur había sido empuñada para defender la causa de la justicia y de la libertad. Debido a ello, muchos meganianos la consideraban un símbolo de la esperanza, pero para Bal, el Khan de la Gárgola, Excalibur tenía otro significado.

Bal se consideraba diferente a la mayoría de sus compañeros que despreciaban a los enemigos con los que peleaban e incluso se jactaban de eliminarlos con facilidad. Él sostenía que cada combate era una oportunidad para poner en práctica sus propias capacidades y por ello procuraba estudiar a sus enemigos antes de lanzarse a la batalla. Consideraba que el conocimiento era la llave del éxito en cada pelea y por eso dedicaba largas horas a la reflexión y la estrategia.

Para él, las cosas eran bastantes simples: la victoria sobre el enemigo era producto de la capacidad analítica para detectar errores y debilidades en sus oponentes y no por el mero uso de la fuerza bruta o la intriga. Después de una pelea siempre procuraba conservar algún objeto propiedad de sus enemigos vencidos, de preferencia un arma. Esos objetos se convertían en sus trofeos, la prueba irrefutable de que era un gran estratega. Pero de todos ellos, la espada Excalibur ocupaba el puesto central de su colección.

No entendía por qué Galford había preferido permanecer fiel a Francisco Ferrer cuando la mayoría de los guerreros de la Casa Real habían jurado fidelidad a N´astarith y traicionado al imperio meganiano. De joven, Bal había llegado a la conclusión de que el concepto de la justicia era tan relativo que prácticamente era imposible hablar de una justicia verdadera. A su juicio, era absurdo que Galford se hiciera llamar a sí mismo "Guerrero de la Justicia". Todo esas ideas sobre la justicia y el bien no eran más que tonterías en las que sólo creían los ingenuos.

El Khan sonrió mientras admiraba el arma. El hecho de tener a Excalibur en su poder era la mejor evidencia de que él siempre había tenía la razón y que la justicia en la cual Galford creía no era más que una simple ilusión. ¿De qué otra forma podía interpretarse su victoria entonces? Ahora solamente él empuñaría a Excalibur y todos lo conocerían como el Khan que demostró que la justicia era una ilusión. Sin embargo... .

Excalibur empezó a emitir un extraño brillo que fue volviéndose más intenso, lo cual atrajo la atención del Khan de la Gárgola. Bal alzó una ceja y se aproximó a la pared de donde colgaba la espada, pero el intenso resplandor que ésta emitía le impidió tocarla y lo obligó a cubrirse los ojos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Excalibur emitía esa luz? No era la energía de alguien que se dispusiera a atacarlo. De pronto, aquel poderoso resplandor desapareció llevándose a Excalibur junto con él.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió? —exclamó Bal, mirando hacia el sitio donde Excalibur había desaparecido—. La espada ya no está ¿Qué fue todo ese resplandor? ¡No puede ser! —Se giró hacia la ventana de su habitación a tiempo para ver como un rayo de luz surcaba el espacio a gran velocidad—. ¿Acaso el espíritu de Galford fue quien hizo esto?

__

Planeta Adur.

Durante sus aventuras en Céfiro, Hikaru había visto toda clase de criaturas extrañas y exóticas. Había tenido la oportunidad de admirar la belleza de algunos de los seres de Céfiro y de horrorizarse ante la fealdad de las criaturas infernales de Debonair. Pero definitivamente aquellos enormes dragones era algo que no había visto nunca. No sólo se veían amenazantes sino que también parecían ser muy fuertes, lo mismo que los guerreros que los montaban.

—¡Insolentes! —exclamó Garudandei, jalando la correa de su dragón—. ¡No se atrevan a desafiar la voluntad del gran Baran o les pesará!

Garudandei tenía un pico alargado en vez de boca. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un enorme penacho que le recorría la nuca y parte del cuello. Era alto, fornido y poseía una mirada ciertamente intimidante. Llevaba puesta una armadura ligera que le brindaba protección sobre las partes más vitales de su cuerpo. En su mano derecha empuñaba una enorme espada que agitaba.

—¡No me digas, cara de pato! —replicó Umi con insolencia—. No tengo idea de quiénes son todos ustedes, pero sí sé a donde se irán si no se largan ahora mismo y nos dejan en paz.

—¿Cara de pato? —exclamó Garudandei, furioso—. Mocosa, te arrepentirás de eso.

—Que chiquilla tan impertinente —murmuró Borahon mientras el dragón marino sobre el que montaba avanzaba por el suelo—. Es obvio que no sabe con quien está tratando o cuidaría más de sus palabras.

De complexión más gruesa y robusta, Borahon, el guerrero que había salido de las profundidades del lago, dirigió una mirada de desprecio contra Umi. Tenía la cabeza aplanada, carecía de cabello y portaba una corona negra de tres picos sobre su frente. De su boca sobresalían dos enormes colmillos superiores altamente desarrollados. La armadura que portaba era idéntica a la de su compañero Garudandei.

Dai deslizó el pie derecho por el suelo. ¿Cómo le había hecho Baran para lograr llegar hasta ese lugar? ¿Acaso había utilizado alguna clase de hechizo mágico? Tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, pero era obvio que ni Baran ni los guerreros que lo acompañaban iban a responderle, al menos no por las buenas.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí? ¡Respondan!

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora, Dino —repuso Baran con indiferencia y luego extendió un brazo para señalar a Dai—. Es hora de que asumas tu verdadera responsabilidad como Caballero Dragón y te unas a mí y al rey Ban para destruir a todos los humanos de la faz de la Tierra.

—Ya te dije que yo siempre estaré de parte de los seres humanos —replicó Dai al tiempo que desenfundaba la pequeña espada de Papunika que llevaba en la espalda—. No me importa nada de lo que puedas decirme.

Baran cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Es una lástima, tenia esperanzas de que al final comprenderías mis razones, Dino, pero es obvio que no has entendido nada. —Abrió los ojos y su rostro adoptó una expresión amenazante—. ¡Sí no quieres venir conmigo por las buenas, entonces lo harás por las malas!

Poppu extendió su báculo mágico y se dispuso a pelear.

—¡Para llevarte a Dai primero debes pasar por encima de mi cadáver! Te aviso que no te será tan fácil como la última vez, Baran, ya no somos los mismos de antes.

—¡Nosotras también lucharemos contra ellos! —exclamó Hikaru con fuerza—. No tengo la menor idea de cuáles son las intenciones de este hombre, pero no permitiremos que les hagan daño.

—Será mejor que no intervengan —les advirtió Rafaruto, el tercer guerrero, extendiendo una mano hacia Poppu, Hikaru y Leona—. Ustedes nunca podrán derrotarnos. Nosotros somos los Guerreros Dragón, los soldados de elite de Baran y jamás hemos sido vencidos en ninguna batalla.

—Siempre existe una primera vez —replicó Sailor Pluto mientras alzaba su báculo con ambas manos, mostrándose lista para la batalla—. No deberían menospreciar a sus oponentes o podrían llevarse una sorpresa desagradable.

—¿Quién eres tú, mujer? —le preguntó Garudandei alzando una ceja.

—Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del cambio —declaró Setsuna al mismo tiempo que el viento sacudía su larga cabellera—. Soy la Sailor Senshi del tiempo: Sailor Pluto.

—Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio —murmuró Hotaru luego de hacer girar su lanza ante ella—. Soy la Sailor Senshi del renacimiento y de la destrucción: Sailor Saturn.

—Yo soy Borahon, el Guerrero Dragón de los Mares —anunció Borahon y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Rafaruto—, y él es Rafaruto, el Guerrero de la Tierra.

Aprovechando que la batalla todavía no había iniciado, Mariana se volvió hacia donde estaban Marina y Leona. Estaba segura de que alguna de ellas podría aclararle ciertas dudas respecto a Baran y a los Guerreros Dragón. Por lo que acababa escuchado sabía que Baran era el padre de Dai, pero no entendía el porqué era su enemigo y mucho menos la forma en que éste y aquellos guerreros habían llegado al planeta Adur.

—Leona, ¿quién es ese individuo?

—Ese hombre es el líder del ejército de los dragones —le respondió la princesa—. En nuestro mundo trató de convencer a Dai para que peleara al lado del Ejército del Espíritu del Mal y destruyera a los seres humanos. Sin embargo Dai pudo derrotarlo y lo obligó a huir.

—Así es. La última vez que nos vimos Dino pudo eludirme gracias a su interferencia, pero ahora todo será diferente.

—Espera, Baran —dijo Hyunkel, atrayendo la mirada del líder del ejército de los dragones—. Debes darte cuenta que no permitiremos que te lleves a Dai. Sí es necesario, yo mismo lucharé contra ti para detenerte.

—Que decepción —musitó Baran con indignación—. Eres tan estúpido como el tonto de Krokodin. Ustedes dos eran los únicos a quienes yo respetaba dentro del Ejército del Espíritu del Mal, pero eso no impedirá que tenga que matarte de ser necesario.

—¡Te equivocas, Baran! —exclamó Dai—. Te derrotaremos al igual que la última vez.

De repente, Dai echó a correr a toda velocidad y se arrojó directamente contra el hombre que se suponía era su padre. Sabía que solamente él podría contener a Baran en el momento en que éste decidiera usar el poder del símbolo del dragón. Sujetando fuertemente su espada, Dai se dispuso a ejecutar una de sus técnicas.

Garudandei, que vigilaba todo desde su privilegiada posición en las alturas, condujo su dragón hacia Dai en un intento por disuadirlo de atacar a Baran. La bestia voladora emitió un fuerte rugido y abrió sus gigantescas mandíbulas para tratar de atrapar a Dai. Al ver eso, Leona lanzó un grito de advertencia para prevenir a su amigo.

—¡Cuidado, Dai!

Pero Dai no amainó su acometida. Dio un salto en el aire y fue al encuentro del feroz dragón de Garudandei. El Guerrero de los Cielos dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad y levantó su espada en lo alto. Entonces, de improvisto, Dai alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza y descargó un rápido mandoble sobre la cabeza del dragón antes de que éste pudiera alcanzarlo con sus fauces.

—_¡¡Daichizan!! (Corte de Tierra)_

El dragón pasó volando de largo mientras Dai caía al suelo. Parecía como sí el ataque de Dai no hubiese tenido ningún efecto sobre el monstruo, e incluso Garudandei se dio el lujo de mofarse de los esfuerzos del chico. Pero cuando los pies de Dai tocaron el suelo ocurrió algo impresionante. El cuerpo del dragón volador se dividió en dos partes, las cuales cayeron al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo. Garudandei apenas y pudo abandonar su montura con un brinco segundos antes de que ésta se desplomara en el vacío.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —exclamó el Guerrero de los Cielos, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro para ver los restos del dragón—. Se supone que las escamas de los dragones son tan duras como el acero, sin embargo ese chico pudo cortar a mi dragón volador fácilmente.

_"Es increíble"_, pensó Hyunkel, igual de sorprendido que Garudandei. _"Sí Dai pudo cortar a ese dragón usando el Daichizan entonces bien podría hacer el Jairesen, que es la versión más poderosa del Daichizan"_.

—Me has impresionado, Dino —murmuró Baran sin perder la compostura—. Veo que has incrementado tus habilidades desde nuestro último enfrentamiento. Pudiste derrotar a ese dragón con un solo golpe de tu espada, lo cual jamás habría podido hacer un simple humano.

Dai frunció el entrecejo y tomó la espada con la hoja orientada hacia abajo.

—Y no es todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Estoy seguro de eso —dijo Baran buscando con la mirada los ojos de su hijo—. Pero en esta ocasión sí borraré tu memoria con el poder de mi símbolo. —Un brillo azul apareció en la frente de Baran y, en un segundo, Dai dejó caer su arma y se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba—. No te resistas, Dino, dentro de poco olvidarás tu vida para siempre.

Poppu se dispuso a ir en auxilio de su amigo, pero Garudandei se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera avanzar más de dos pasos. El Guerrero de los Cielos vio la expresión de miedo en la cara de Poppu y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada de burla.

—No te entrometas, gusano —le dijo.

—¡Cállate!

Furioso ante la situación, Poppu extendió su báculo mágico contra Garudandei y le arrojó un _Merazoma_. La llamarada golpeó al Guerrero Dragón en el pecho y lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos hacia atrás, aunque era evidente que se necesitaría de algo más poderoso para derrotarlo.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —vociferó Garudandei.

—Yo me haré cargo de él, Garudandei —declaró Borahon—. Ahora verá lo que le sucede a todo aquel que traté de enfrentar a los Guerreros Dragón.

El Guerrero de los Mares jaló la cadena con la que manipulaba a su dragón para que éste atacara a Poppu. El dragón marino abrió el hocico para vomitar una violenta llamarada contra el mago, pero una corriente de aire envolvió rápidamente a Poppu y lo protegió del ataque, disipando el fuego.

—_¡¡Imashime No Kaze!! (Viento de Defensa)_

Al advertir que Poppu no había sido alcanzado por las llamas, Borahon reaccionó con rabia y dirigió su vista hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquel viento. De pie, a escasos metros de distancia, estaba Fuu con la mano levantada. El Guerrero Dragón bajó de su montura y se golpeó una palma con el puño.

—¿Así que quieren jugar rudo, niñas?

—Ni Fuu ni Poppu se encuentran solos —le advirtió Hikaru al tiempo que hacía aparecer su espada de Guerrera Mágica—. Pelearemos todas juntas de ser necesario.

—Interesante —murmuró Garudandei—. No sabía que unas simples mocosas como ustedes sabían utilizar ese tipo de magia. Sin embargo eso no será suficiente para vencernos.

Garudandei se dirigió hacia Hikaru y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella, levantó su arma y trató de golpearla con fuerza. La Guerrera Mágica apenas y tuvo tiempo de detener el mandoble de Garudandei usando la espada. Tomando ventaja de que Hikaru mantenía ocupado al Guerrero de los Cielo, Poppu decidió acumular todo su poder mágico para iniciar un ataque más poderoso. No pudo lograrlo, sin embargo, ya que un poderoso coletazo del dragón marino se encargó de derribarlo.

—No te olvides que aún tenemos a nuestros dragones —le recordó Borahon mientras su dragón marino lanzaba un fuerte rugido—. Mientras yo me ocupo de estas mocosas, tú puedes comerte a ese mago de pacotilla.

—¡¿Mago de pacotilla?! —repitió Poppu con indignación, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el dragón Marino se abalanzó sobre él y lo obligó a correr a toda velocidad—. ¡¡Yiajajaja!!

Hyunkel desenfundó su espada con rapidez y se puso su armadura mágica. Sin embargo aún no se decidía a entrar en la pelea. El tercer Guerrero Dragón, Rafaruto, había mandado a su dragón a la batalla, pero no se había movido de su lugar ni tampoco daba muestras de querer participar en el combate.

—¿No vas a ayudar a tus amigos? —le preguntó Rafaruto a Hyunkel sin siquiera mirarlo—. Deberías hacerlo ya que ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá. Es lamentable que tengamos que ensuciarnos las manos con oponentes tan débiles.

—Te recomiendo que no menosprecies a nadie —comentó Hyunkel—. No puedes juzgar la capacidad de un guerrero sólo por su apariencia.

Rafaruto miró a Hyunkel vagamente y sonrió de forma arrogante.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Mientras Poppu corría lo más rápido que podía, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Leona, Marina y Mariana trataban de ponerse a cubierto de las letales llamaradas que escupía el dragón de Rafaruto. Leona extendió su mano derecha contra la bestia y contraatacó usando el _Jiado_ al tiempo que Marina hacia lo propio con un _Jiadin_. En cuestión de segundos, el enorme monstruo comenzó a congelarse a consecuencia del aire frío lanzado por Leona y Marina... sin embargo logró contrarrestar los encantamientos vomitando fuego de nueva cuenta.

Sailor Pluto, por su parte, comenzó a acumular parte de su poder en la punta de su báculo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. De repente la Outer Senshi levantó los párpados al tiempo que la energía llegaba al punto máximo.

—_Deep... Scream (Grito... Mortal)_

Con un movimiento de su báculo, Sailor Pluto envió la esfera de luz contra el dragón. El ataque de la Outer Senshi se impactó en el estómago de aquella infernal bestia y produjo una violenta explosión que la hizo retorcerse de dolor. Leona y Marina unieron sus esfuerzos a los de Sailor Pluto y repitieron sus ataques mágicos para congelar las piernas del dragón.

Mariana no poseía poderes especiales ni habilidades sobrehumanas, pero de todas formas no estaba dispuesta a huir de la pelea. Desenfundó su pistola de rayos y abrió fuego contra el dragón, que se resistía a ser derrotado; aún a sabiendas de que era un esfuerzo fútil. La princesa lerasina apuntó a la cabeza del monstruo y jaló del jatillo varias veces. El dragón lanzó un desgarrador rugido cuando una de las ráfagas le atravesó el ojo derecho.

Poppu, en tanto, no gozaba de tanta suerte como sus amigas. El dragón marino no paraba de lanzarle fuego y continuaba persiguiéndolo a pesar de sus esfuerzos. En su carrera, Poppu tropezó con una rama seca y cayó de bruces al suelo. El dragón marino se abalanzó sobre el mago con rapidez y antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, le inmovilizó un brazo con el hocico.

—¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Me va a comer!! —gritó Poppu mientras golpeaba la cabeza del dragón con su báculo en forma repetida—. ¡Suelta, suelta!

—Este será tu fin, mago de pacotilla —se burló Borahon—. Nunca podrás atravesar la piel de mi dragón con tus patéticos hechizos.

—¿Ah sí? —Poppu, aprovechando que su brazo estaba dentro de la boca del dragón marino, abrió la mano y generó una esfera de fuego en la palma—. _¡Merazoma!_

La llamarada atravesó la cabeza del dragón marino, reventándole el cráneo y matándolo en el acto. Borahon reflejó en su cara la sorpresa que le había causado lo ocurrido ante sus ojos. Ya con el dragón muerto, Poppu sacó su brazo y observó a Borahon con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Tenías razón —dijo mientras se sacudía las mangas—. Mis hechizos mágicos nunca hubieran podido atravesar la piel del dragón. Suerte para mí que pude atacarlo desde adentro.

Borahon frunció los labios dejando entrever unos afilados dientes. En sus ojos ardía la expectación y la rabia. No podía tolerar que su dragón hubiese sido vencido por insignificante mago de una manera tan fácil. Estaba decidido a acabar con él cuando Umi se interpuso en su camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, bola de cebo? —le preguntó la Guerrera Mágica.

—Mocosa, hazte un lado o te destrozaré —amenazó Borahon.

Una corriente de agua surgió del suelo donde Umi estaba parada y comenzó a elevarse formando una espiral en torno a ella. El cabello de la Guerrera Mágica se alzó por encima de su cabeza a la par del agua que ascendía.

—Te mostraré lo que puede hacer una simple mocosa... —Levantó su mano derecha en lo alto y varios chorros de agua comenzaron a converger violentamente sobre su palma como sí estuvieran siendo atraídos. Extendió la mano hacia Borahon con la palma vuelta hacia delante y le arrojó una descarga de agua—. _¡Mizu No Ryu! (Dragón de Agua)_

El ataque de Umi cobró la forma de un feroz dragón marino, el cual avanzó por el aire a una velocidad vertiginosa emitiendo un rugido estremecedor. El Guerrero Dragón quedó entre perplejo y horrorizado cuando vio como aquel imponente dragón de agua lo devoraba con sus fauces.

Borahon trató de contener el ataque de Umi con las manos, pero al final no pudo lograrlo. El _Mizu No Ryu_ de la Guerrera Mágica lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol, que se quebró por la mitad antes de desplomarse sobre él.

—Buen trabajo —la felicitó Poppu, mostrándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

Hikaru tomó la ofensiva y empezó a atacar a Garudandei con una serie de veloces mandobles y rápidas estocadas. El Guerrero de los Cielos tuvo que reconocer que, muy a su pesar, había subestimado la habilidad de aquella chica pelirroja. La manera en que Hikaru luchaba estaba llena de una bravura digna del mejor de los guerreros. Sin embargo, aunque la Guerrera Mágica peleaba con tenacidad, estaba claro que no podría igualar la fuerza física de Garudandei. El Guerrero Dragón detuvo el último golpe de Hikaru y soltó una risita en un susurro apenas perceptible.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Hikaru mientras las espadas emitían un chirrido.

—No creí que una simple mocosa como tú tuviera tal espíritu de pelea —repuso Garunadei y luego empujó fuertemente a Hikaru para arrojarla al suelo—. Lamentablemente tú no eres más que una bebita para mí y ahora mismo voy a demostrártelo.

Garudandei sujetó el mango de su espada con ambas manos y la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Su intención era destrozar el pecho de Hikaru con un solo mandoble para terminar con la batalla. Hikaru vio como su adversario se preparaba para darle el golpe final y cerró su puño izquierdo para concentrar todo su poder mágico. En una veloz acción, la Guerrera Mágica extendió su mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y bañó el rostro de Garudandei con una violenta llamarada.

—_Hanou No Ya!! (¡¡Flecha de Fuego!!)_

El Guerrero de los Cielos se llevó una mano a la cara mientras aullaba. El último ataque de Hikaru lo había cogido totalmente por sorpresa, aunque todavía no estaba derrotado. Sobreponiéndose al intenso dolor de las quemaduras, Garudandei alargó el brazo y hundió la punta de su espada en el hombro de la chica. El rostro de Hikaru se contrajo en una mueca de dolor mientras la sangre empapaba su ropa y la espada del Guerrero Dragón.

—¡Eres una maldita mocosa! —espetó Garudandei mientras extraía su arma y pisaba el brazo de Hikaru para inmovilizarla—. ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme? ¡Ahora morirás!

Por segunda ocasión, Garudandei levantó su arma en lo alto para terminar con la vida de Hikaru. La Guerrera Mágica estaba asustada y sentía un intenso dolor que le impedía moverse. Con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose completamente indefensa, contempló como el arma de Garudandei caía sobre ella... hasta chocar con la espada de Hyunkel, que había aparecido de la nada.

—Hyunkel —musitó Hikaru débilmente.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Garudandei, alzando la mirada hacia el rostro impasible del Caballero Inmortal—. Tú eres Hyunkel, el antiguo líder del Batallón de los Inmortales.

Hyunkel le soltó una sonrisa maliciosa y luego le dio un fuerte golpe que lo envió a volar por los aires. El Guerrero Dragón cayó de espaldas y derrapó algunos metros por el suelo antes de detenerse.

—Será mejor que te levantes porque aún no he terminado contigo —le dijo Hyunkel con severidad—. Ustedes afirman que son invencibles, pero a mí no me lo parecen.

Totalmente furioso, Garudandei se puso de pie y agitó su espada con fuerza.

—¡¡Cállate, traidor!! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de enviarte al infierno!

El Guerrero Dragón atacó a Hyunkel con fuerza, pero éste repelió cada uno de sus mandobles con una enorme facilidad. Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvieron. Hikaru estaba algo aturdida, pero había podido ver la pelea y estaba impresionada de la habilidad del Caballero Inmortal.

—Creí que ibas a enviarme al infierno —comentó Hyunkel en forma sarcástica y luego blandió la espada ante su rival—. Había pensado matarte por lo que le hiciste a esa niña, pero sí te marchas ahora mismo no te quitaré la vida.

—¡¿Cómo dices, maldito?! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! —Garudandei dio un grito de rabia y se lanzó directamente contra Hyunkel con la clara intención de matarlo—. ¡¡Muere!!

—_Bloody Sukuraido!! (Corte Sangriento)_

Hyunkel frunció el entrecejo. Extendió la mano izquierda al frente e impulsó su espada contra el pecho de Garudandei mientras un velo de energía rodeaba la hoja. Un rayo de luz brotó de la espada del Caballero Inmortal y perforó el corazón de Garudandei, quien, ya sin vida, se desplomó en el suelo.

Con el enemigo derrotado, Hyunkel bajó su espada y se volvió hacia Hikaru. La Guerrera Mágica estaba débil, pero aún así pudo fruncir una pequeña sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Hyunkel respondió al gesto asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—¡¡Hikaru!! —se escuchó gritar a Umi, que venía corriendo en compañía de Fuu y Poppu—. ¡Hikaru! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Umi... Fuu.

Fuu se arrodilló juntó a su amiga herida y le levantó la cabeza y los hombros.

—No hables, Hikaru, te curaré con mi magia.

Poppu observó el cadáver de Garudandei por un par de segundos y luego volvió el rostro hacia Hyunkel. Aunque sentía cierta antipatía hacia éste no podía dejar de reconocer que era un aliado poderoso. En cuestión de segundos había derrotado a uno de los Guerreros Dragón sin problema.

—Oye, Hyunkel, pudiste haber intervenido desde hace rato, ¿no lo crees?

Pero el Caballero Inmortal no respondió. Tenía la vista fija sobre Rafaruto, que había empezado a acercarse lentamente. El Guerrero Dragón de la Tierra tenía una expresión hosca y desafiante que denotaba que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo derrotaran.

—Tengo que admitir que eres un excelente guerrero, Hyunkel. Ahora comprendo esa predilección que el rey Ban tenía por ti, sin embargo es una lástima que tengas que morir.

A Poppu le había colmado el plato suficiente ese día como para aguantar los desplantes arrogantes de Rafaruto. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, se adelantó a Hyunkel y encaró al Guerrero Dragón.

—Oye, por sí no lo notaste ya acabamos con dos de tus amigos.

—Es cierto —convino Umi—. No creas que vas a intimidarnos con esas fanfarronadas.

—Ustedes no intervengan en esto —les dijo Hyunkel secamente, mirando a Rafaruto de hito en hito—. Yo me haré cargo de este sujeto. Mejor ayuden a Dai, parece que está en graves problemas.

Poppu se volvió por encima del hombro. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento frío e indiferente de Hyunkel le pareció detectar una cierta expresión de preocupación en su rostro que le produjo un estremecimiento. ¿Acaso ese guerrero llamado Rafaruto era más peligroso que los otros dos?

—Está bien, Hyunkel, pero quiero que acabes con ese tipo —dijo Poppu, y luego se dispuso a ir en auxilio de Dai—. Te lo encargo.

Rafaruto vio como Poppu y Umi se alejaban corriendo y antes de que Hyunkel pudiera advertirlo, dio una voltereta en el aire para cerrarles el paso. El Guerrero de la Tierra levantó su lanza en lo alto como ofreciéndola para que la inspeccionaran.

—Lo lamento, pero no les permitiré que interfieran en los planes de Baran.

De repente la coraza con la que estaba envuelta la lanza de Rafaruto comenzó a moverse como sí estuviera viva. Con una velocidad extraordinaria, la coraza se dividió en varias tiras de metal que recubrieron el cuerpo del Guerrero Dragón y formaron una armadura. Hyunkel, Poppu y Umi abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¡¡Esa armadura... .

—Fue forjada por Ron Berku, el mismo herrero que hizo la tuya —confirmó Rafaruto y luego levantó la lanza para señalar a Hyunkel—. Y también puede rebotar los hechizos mágicos. A mí no me vencerán tan fácilmente como lo hicieron con mis compañeros.

El Caballero Inmortal extendió la mano izquierda hacia el frente y empujó la espada para ejecutar su técnica especial. La hoja se recubrió nuevamente con aquella energía destellante.

—¡¡Eso está por verse... _Bloody Sukuraido!! (Corte Sangriento)_

Mostrando una gran serenidad, Rafaruto cerró los ojos y frunció una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces, con una velocidad fuera de serie, bloqueó el ataque de Hyunkel con un rápido movimiento de su lanza.

—Esa es una buena técnica —murmuró Rafaruto de forma arrogante—. Sin embargo no significa nada para mí. Hace un momento vi la forma en que derrotaste a Garudandei y pude observar tu ataque, lo cual me facilitó pensar en una manera de derrotarte.

Decidido a demostrarle que no iba a ser tan fácil vencerlo, Hyunkel se precipitó contra Rafaruto esgrimiendo su espada. El Guerrero Dragón, al ver esto, lanzó un grito de batalla e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Los dos adversarios levantaron sus armas casi al mismo tiempo y ejecutaron sus técnicas especiales.

—_Bloody Sukuraido!! (Corte Sangriento)_

—_Haken Disutoru!!_

Un fuerte destello se dejó ver en el instante en que ambos se cruzaron entre sí seguido por la imagen de la espada de Hyunkel volando por los aires. Por un par de segundos Poppu, Fuu y Umi tuvieron la impresión de que ni Rafaruto ni Hyunkel habían recibido algún daño. Sin embargo, pronto quedó de manifiesto de que esto no era así. Cuando los dos rivales se detuvieron en extremos contrarios y la espada de Hyukel se clavó finalmente en el suelo, la armadura de éste último se resquebrajó por completo y el Caballero Inmortal se fue de bruces al piso.

_"No puedo creerlo"_, pensó Poppu. _"Ese sujeto es más veloz que Hyunkel"_.

—Tengo que admitir que peleas bien, Hyunkel —reconoció Rafaruto, volviéndose hacia su oponente—. Pero yo soy mucho más rápido que tú. Ahora, antes de acabar contigo, quisiera saber el motivo real por el que traicionaste al rey Ban.

Hyunkel levantó la mirada del suelo.

—Lo hice porque estaba equivocado. Creí que Aban había matado a mi padre, pero no fue así. El verdadero asesino de mi padre fue Hadora. A causa de esa equivocación, odié a los seres humanos y cometí muchas atrocidades. Por eso, para lavar mi honor y corregir mis faltas, escogí pelear al lado de Dai.

—Que tontería —murmuró Rafaruto con una mezcla de enfado y desdén—. Pero no puedo culparte por pensar de esa manera tan ridícula. Después de todo tú también eres un ser humano. Ahora, es el momento de acabar contigo.

—¡No te lo permitiremos! —exclamó una enardecida Umi a la vez que materializaba una larga espada—. Para tocar a Hyunkel, antes deberás pelear con nosotras y te advierto que no nos daremos por vencidas tan fácilmente.

El Guerrero Dragón dirigió una mirada de indiferencia hacia Umi y luego esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Qué extraña fuerza era lo que impulsaba a esa chica a desafiarlo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que jamás lograrían derrotarlo? O era una guerrera muy valiente o era muy, pero muy estúpida.

—No digas tonterías, mocosa, será mejor que se larguen de aquí.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Ustedes no tienen que ver en todo esto así que pueden irse sí lo desean.

—¡¡Ya deja de decir esas tonterías!! —vociferó Poppu con furia.

El discípulo de Aban se arrojó sobre Rafaruto con el puño levantado, pero éste lo esquivó con un sencillo movimiento y luego le propinó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo hizo doblarse hacia delante. Poppu se llevó las manos al abdomen mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

—¡¡Poppu!! —gritó Umi.

—Ustedes los humanos son unos necios —murmuró Rafaruto—. En fin, sí lo que quieren es morir entonces los complaceré. Primero será el traidor y luego me ocuparé de este otro mocoso cobarde que sólo causa problemas.

El Guerrero de la Tierra extendió su lanza para liquidar a Hyunkel. Fuu y Umi intentaron un último ataque usando sus espadas, pero Rafaruto, haciendo gala de unos reflejos increíbles, primero bloqueó sus mandobles y luego las rechazó golpeándolas con su lanza. Hyunkel trató de levantarse para hacer algo, pero aún estaba aturdido y no tenía fuerzas. Fue en ese momento, cuando todo parecía perdido, que Sailor Saturn apareció.

—Ho-Hotaru —musitó Hyunkel.

—Veo que llegué justo a tiempo —le dijo la Outer Senshi con la mirada puesta sobre el Guerrero Dragón—. No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de él.

—Vaya, otra niña ha venido a molestar —murmuró Rafaruto observando a Sailor Saturn de arriba abajo con curiosidad—. ¿Es que acaso piensas interferir?

—Si crees que mi fuerza es nula, olvídalo porque yo porto el poder de terminarlo todo —declaró Sailor Saturn con serenidad—. Por eso también me conocen como la Senshi del silencio.

—Ella no peleará sola —se escuchó decir a Leona—. Nosotras la ayudaremos.

—¿Huh?

Rafaruto inclinó la cabeza levemente para ver como Sailor Pluto, Leona, Marina y Mariana caminaban hacia donde estaban. Las cuatro se veían decididas a presentar una dura batalla antes de darse por derrotadas. El rostro de Rafaruto mostró una mueca de perplejidad; las cuatro debían haber sido vencidas por el dragón, a menos que... .

—¿Ustedes?

—Sí, nosotras —le dijo Leona—. Nos costó algo de trabajo, pero pudimos acabar con ese dragón que enviaste. No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestros amigos, que eso te quede bien claro.

Rafaruto asintió con la cabeza. Los recientes acontecimientos le había servido para ver que, lejos de lo que había pensado en un principio, aquella no iba a ser una batalla fácil. Por el contrario, se había convertido en un encuentro por demás interesante que prometía algunas sorpresas. Algo digno de un guerrero.

_Continuará... ._


	94. LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE BARAN

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCIII

LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE BARAN

__

Planeta Adur.

Un aire frío impregnaba el ambiente. El cielo continuaba cubierto con un manto lúgubres de nubes grises mientras el viento sacudía las copas de los árboles. De vez en cuando algún relámpago iluminaba vagamente el paisaje acompañado por el estridente sonido de un trueno. Escondida entre el follaje de los árboles, una pequeña nave robot imperial captaba las imágenes de la batalla y las retransmitía a _Armagedón_ usando una frecuencia secreta. Su misión consistía en mantener informado a N´astarith y sus aliados de la batalla que ocurría en Adur.

Rafaruto sujetó su lanza con ambas manos. Ahora que sus compañeros y los dragones habían sido derrotados, recaía en él la tarea de aniquilar a los amigos de Dai, y eso es precisamente lo que tenía pensado hacer. No importaba que lo superaran en número. Su determinación y su coraje le ayudarían a hacerse con la victoria.

—No piensen que porque pudieron acabar con los dragones podrán vencerme a mí también —les dijo con suma tranquilidad y a continuación señaló a Leona—. Sí me lo propongo puedo acabar con ustedes en unos cuantos segundos.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —replicó Sailor Pluto, desafiante—. No dejaremos que lastimes a ninguno de nuestros amigos, que te quede claro.

El Guerrero Dragón esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Jum. Ustedes los humanos hablan mucho sobre la amistad y la lealtad, pero en realidad son seres egoístas que únicamente se preocupan por sí mismos. A mí no me pueden engañar con esas mentiras.

—¿Qué cosa? —se apresuró Leona a preguntar—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Digo la verdad, chiquilla —insistió Rafaruto—. Conozco muy bien a los humanos y sé que tan malvados pueden llegar a ser. Incluso Baran cometió el error de confiar en ellos y pagó muy caro por eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró Hyunkel—. ¿Baran fue traicionado por los humanos?

Rafaruto volvió el rostro hacia el Caballero Inmortal y asintió.

—Cuando Hadora trataba de conquistar el mundo con su ejército de monstruos, Baran se enfrentó a una amenaza mucho mayor venida del inframundo: Veruza, el último dragón inteligente. Baran pudo detenerlo, y después de una sangrienta batalla trató de conseguir agua de una fuente especial que sana a los Caballeros Dragón, pero estaba demasiado agotado por la batalla. —Rafaruto guardó un momento de silencio y luego continuó—. En ese momento, apareció una joven que le dio el agua y salvó su vida. La mujer, Soara, era la princesa del país de Arukido, y Baran fue invitado a la corte. Sin embargo, los concejales del reino no querían que ese forastero tomara el trono y uno de ellos aconsejó al rey no permitir que su hija se casara con él, porque podría ser un espía de Hadora logrando así que el rey rechazara a Baran.

—Entonces, la madre de Dai era la princesa del reino perdido de Arukido —musitó Leona para sí—. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con ella y cómo es que Dai llegó hasta la isla Duremín?

—Baran sabía que Soara estaba embarazada y ambos decidieron vivir en el bosque de Teran para poder criar a su hijo —prosiguió Rafaruto—. El rey pronto los encontró y obligó a su hija a regresar. Baran decidió rendirse, pues no quería matar a los humanos y Dino fue desterrado a otro país en una balsa. Baran iba a ser ejecutado por ordenes del rey. Pero antes de que los encantamientos llameantes de los verdugos lo alcanzaran, Soara se interpuso y recibió el ataque completo. Antes de morir, Soara le pidió a Baran que perdonase a los humanos, pues sólo estaban asustados. Pero Baran se enfureció tanto que destruyó completamente el país de Arukido. Decepcionado de los seres humanos, Baran decidió unirse al poderoso Ban para ayudarle a exterminarlos.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —exclamó Poppu notoriamente sorprendido—. ¿Entonces Baran fue quien en realidad destruyó el reino perdido de Arukido? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es imposible!

Mientras Poppu miraba a sus amigos, el Guerrero Dragón asintió con la cabeza.

—Baran fue traicionado por los humanos a quienes había salvado de Veruza arriesgando la vida y por eso, cuando hayamos borrado por completo la memoria de Dino, los humanos serán exterminados de la faz de la Tierra.

—Que historia tan triste —musitó Sailor Saturn bajando la mirada al piso—. No tenía idea de que el padre de Dai hubiese sufrido tanto. Ahora entiendo el rencor tan grande que lleva por dentro, pero eso no es motivo para que cometa un error.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió Rafaruto.

Hotaru alzó la cabeza para mirar al Guerrero Dragón directo a los ojos.

—En el mundo existen personas capaces de cometer las peores atrocidades, pero también hay gente buena con sentimientos nobles. No puedes juzgar a todos los humanos solamente por los actos de unos cuantos.

—Ella tiene razón, Rafaruto —convino Hyunkel—. Ahora que sabemos la verdad quiero ayudar a Baran a deshacerse de ese odio. Yo entiendo mejor que nadie lo que Baran siente porque yo también odiaba a los seres humanos, pero todo cambió cuando conocí a Dai.

—No digan tonterías —replicó Rafaruto haciendo una mueca—. Necesitarán más que un buen discurso para que Baran olvide su dolor. Los humanos son unos miserables que merecen ser destruidos.

Sailor Saturn hizo girar su lanza un par de veces antes de blandirla frente al Guerrero Dragón. A pesar de ser tan sólo una niña, Hotaru podía manejar aquella arma con una destreza impresionante. Saturn separó ambas piernas y se preparó para el combate.

—Sí insistes en luchar, no me queda más remedio que derrotarte.

—Eso lo veremos, pequeña insolente —dijo Rafaruto al tiempo que preparaba su lanza para utilizar de nuevo su técnica especial—. Te brindaré el honor de ser vencida por mi poderoso ataque.

Usando su poder, Hotaru formó un domo transparente de energía a su alrededor para protegerse. El Guerrero de la Tierra, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo levemente al ver aquella barrera, pero estaba seguro de que nada podría resistir el poder de su lanza.

_—Silence Wall!! (Campo de Energía)_

—_Haken Disutoru!!_

El ataque alcanzó la barrera creada por Hotaru y produjo una tremenda explosión que levantó una nube de humo. Rafaruto cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras las fuertes ráfagas de aire causadas por la explosión sacudían sus cabellos. Ese ataque había sido muy, muy fuerte y dudaba que el _Silence Wall_ de Saturn fuera capaz de resistirlo.

—Niña tonta.

El Guerrero de la Tierra se estaba girando hacia Sailor Pluto cuando de pronto percibió cómo Saturn salía saltando desde el interior de la neblina de polvo causada por el último ataque. El rostro de Rafaruto esbozó un gesto de sorpresa cuando vio como la Outer Senshi se abalanzaba sobre él desde las alturas esgrimiendo aquella enorme lanza.

Con una habilidad increíble, Saturn golpeó el abdomen de Rafaruto y luego se retiró con un rápido salto que la colocó a varios metros del Guerrero Dragón. Éste se palpó la cintura y cuando alzó los dedos para mirarlos, descubrió que estos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

—¿Cómo es posible? —exclamó sin poder ocultar su asombro—. Esa niña consiguió herirme con su lanza, pero sí tan sólo se trata de una chiquilla.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Saturn expelió un resplandor púrpura que hizo que algunos pedazos de roca comenzaran a elevarse en torno a ella. El símbolo del planeta saturno iluminó la frente de Hotaru, haciendo desaparecer su diadema de Sailor por unos instantes.

—Tal vez sea una niña, pero no olvides que soy la Sailor de la Destrucción.

—¿La Sailor de la Destrucción? —repitió Rafaruto, contrariado—. Veo que te menosprecie demasiado, pequeña, y eso fue un grave error —hizo una pausa y sonrió confiadamente—. Pero tú tampoco debes subestimarme, esta herida que me causaste no significa nada para mí.

—¡Espera, Rafaruto! —le advirtió Hyunkel mientras se alzaba del suelo con dificultad. Rafaruto volvió la mirada hacia el Caballero Inmortal sin acabar de comprender cómo era que éste aún podía juntar fuerzas para seguir luchando—. Te dije que yo te vencería y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

—Hyu-Hyunkel —musitó Hotaru con la voz entrecortada.

El Guerrero de la Tierra frunció la mirada.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué me vencerás? ¿Es qué acaso perdiste la razón?

—Rafaruto, tú fuiste capaz de destruir mi armadura mágica, pero no es por medio de las armas como un guerrero alcanza la victoria. —A medida que Hyunkel iba hablando, su cuerpo se fue iluminando por un halo de pura energía—. Aunque mi cuerpo esté desecho, me levantaré porque mis deseos de pelear son muy grandes. Ahora te mostraré lo que es capaz de hacer el espíritu de pelea de un guerrero. —Cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro y luego los bajó violentamente, liberando la energía acumulada—. _Grand Cross!! (Cruz Grande)_

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Un pequeño destello de luz apareció en la frente de Hyunkel. El destello tomó la forma de una cruz y se abalanzó sobre Rafaruto girando sobre sí misma a medida que avanzaba por el aire aumentando de tamaño. Rafaruto sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzar un grito antes de que la _Grand Cross_ lo hiciera desaparecer en medio de un estallido de luz resplandeciente.

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

Los líderes del Ejército del Mal, Bórax, Tiamat, Leinad, Mantar y N´astarith observaban en la pantalla gigante las imágenes cambiantes del enfrentamiento que libraba Rafaruto contra los amigos de Dai hasta su inevitable conclusión. Fue en ese instante, cuando Hyunkel decidió usar la _Gran Cross_, que Hadora dio rienda suelta a toda su ira contenida.

—¡Ese Hyunkel! —exclamó el Comandante con expresión de furia.

—Tengo que admitir que ese tipo no lo hizo nada mal —comentó Tiamat, dirigiendo una mirada de desdén hacia Hadora—. Como ya no podía luchar, decidió sacar fuerzas de su espíritu de pelea y utilizarlas para hacer esa técnica.

—Y no hay que olvidar a esa chiquilla —siseó Bórax.

—De acuerdo con la información de Nauj-vir y los demás, esa mocosa posee un poder superior al de las demás Sailors Senshi —murmuró Leinad en tono pensativo—. A pesar de esa apariencia frágil y débil fue capaz de tomar por sorpresa al tal Rafaruto.

Aprovechando que los líderes del Ejército del Mal y Bórax estaban absortos mirando la pantalla, Mantar se acercó a N´astarith para hablarle en voz baja. Siguiendo escrupulosamente sus ordenes, el almirante abbadonita había tomado la providencia de no hablar sobre las gemas estelares en presencia de personas ajenas al imperio.

—Mi señor, disculpe que no se lo haya dicho hace un momento, pero uno de nuestros agentes nos informó que los Guerreros Kundalini pueden adivinar los sitios en donde se encuentran las gemas estelares. Eso explicaría el porqué nuestros enemigos pudieron llegar hasta el mundo de Céfiro después de que nuestros científicos eliminaron los impulsos trans-warp.

—Interesante —farfulló N´astarith con voz maligna—. Seguramente deben estar utilizando algún tipo de habilidad astral para lograrlo. Sí pueden hacer eso, entonces nada les impedirá llegar hasta las gemas faltantes.

—¿Quiere que le ordene a nuestros agentes que los eliminen?

—No te preocupes por eso, Mantar —lo calmó N´astarith—. Las cosas están saliendo según lo había previsto. Dejemos que crean que aún pueden detenernos y luego, cuando tengan la guardia baja, los aplastaremos de una vez por todas.

—Sí, mi señor.

N´astarith lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia Ban y los demás para verificar que aún estaban observando la batalla que se desarrollaba en Adur. Entonces supo que podía hablar sin que nadie más se enterara de sus planes

—Por cierto, Mantar, tengo una nueva misión para Astarte —le susurró mientras el almirante se inclinaba un poco más—. Aún quedan algunos sujetos que podemos utilizar en nuestra batalla contra los aliados de los Caballeros Celestiales y quiero que ella se encargue reunirlos.

—Entiendo, mi señor —repuso Mantar con una sonrisa—. Más carne de cañón.

—Exactamente, Mantar, exactamente.

__

Planeta Adur.

Cuando la fuerza de la explosión se desvaneció y todo regresó a la calma, Rafaruto estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo. Tenía múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y le salía sangre por la boca. No estaba muerto, sin embargo, pero era evidente que no podría continuar luchando. A unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba el Guerrero Dragón, había dos enorme hendiduras en la tierra, las cuales estaban unidas por la mitad formando una enorme cruz.

—No tenía idea de que un simple humano pudiera hacer algo como eso —murmuró con debilidad—. El espíritu de pelea de Hyunkel es demasiado fuerte, digno de un verdadero guerrero.

—¡¡Hyunkel!!

Rafaruto vio como Leona y los demás acudían al auxilio de Hyunkel, quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie. El Caballero Inmortal había arriesgado el todo por el todo usando la fuerza de su espíritu de pelea y había ganado el combate. Sin embargo dicha acción lo había dejado sumamente débil.

—Hyunkel, ¿estás bien, amigo? —le preguntó Poppu.

Hyunkel miró a Poppu con desconcierto al oír la palabra "amigo". Por un segundo supuso que había escuchado mal o que Poppu lo había dicho nada más por accidente. Como fuera, equivocación o no, Hyunkel respondió a las atenciones del mago frunciendo una sonrisa.

—Te curaré con mi magia —le dijo Leona.

—¿Qué pasó con Dai? —preguntó Sailor Saturn.

—Te-Tenemos que ayudar a Dai —murmuró Hyunkel.

Poppu dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde estaban Dai y Baran. El chico aún se sujetaba la cabeza mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Poppu apretó los puños y se dispuso a ir en ayuda de su amigo. Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad cuando de repente Borahon emergió de entre los árboles derribados, mostrándose más amenazador que nunca.

Antes de que Poppu pudiera dar la media vuelta y alejarse, Borahon lo sujetó rápidamente por la cabeza y lo levantó del suelo como si fuera una marioneta. Al ver aquello, Umi, Marina, Mariana, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto se dispusieron a rescatar a Poppu y se colocaron frente al Guerrero de los Mares.

—¡Poppu! —gritó Hotaru.

—¡Será mejor que lo sueltes! —le advirtió Umi, blandiendo su espada.

—No estás en posición de amenazar, mocosa ridícula —replicó Borahon, y para demostrar que tenía razón presionó un poco la cabeza de Poppu, haciéndolo gritar fuertemente—. Más les vale que se calmen o este mago de pacotilla morirá.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —exclamó Mariana con furia.

Borahon esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Digan lo que quieran, pero sí se mueven aunque sea un centímetro aplastaré la cabeza de este tonto y regaré sus sesos por el suelo. ¿Qué les parece eso?

—No lo escuchen —murmuró Poppu—. Denle su merecido... .

—Pero que valiente, casi me haces llorar —se burló Borahon mientras se deleitaba con las miradas furiosas de sus adversarias—. Ahora acabaré con todos de una vez por todas y luego ayudaré al gran Baran.

—¡Espera Borahon!

Desconcertado, el Guerrero de los Mares giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Rafaruto, que trataba de levantarse a duras penas a pesar de sus heridas. Borahon imaginó que su compañero deseaba tomar parte en la derrota de los amigos de Dai, así que sonrió maliciosamente.

—Vaya, Rafaruto, me alegra ver que aún tienes deseos de pelear —murmuró Borahon con malicia—. Ven conmigo y juntos terminaremos con estos miserables.

—¡Demonios! —musitó Sailor Pluto, angustiada por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Con Hyunkel y Hikaru heridos y con Poppu como rehén, les iba a costar mucho trabajo derrotar a los Guerreros Dragón. Además, aún quedaba ese hombre llamado Baran.

—¿Qué pensaron, estúpidas? —les preguntó Borahon con desprecio—. ¿Creyeron que podrían vencer a los Guerreros Dragón? Ahora les daremos su merecido, veamos, ¿con quién empezamos?

El Guerrero de los Mares llevó sus ojos del rostro de Sailor Pluto al de Marina y luego al de Umi. Entonces, se abalanzó sobre la Guerrera Mágica con la intención de liquidarla.

—¡¡La primera serás tu, maldita mocosa!! ¡¡Muere!!

Nerviosa, Umi cerró los ojos. Sabía que sí trataba de defenderse, Borahon usaría el cuerpo de Poppu como escudo. Sailor Saturn se giró hacia la Guerrera Mágica con la intención de protegerla con el _Silent Wall_, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, se escuchó el grito de Umi seguido por un salpicar de sangre. Desgraciadamente para Borahon, la Guerrera Mágica no había gritado porque hubiese sufrido alguna herida. La lanza de Rafaruto había atravesado la cabeza de Borahon por detrás, parándolo en seco y haciéndolo caer al piso.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Poppu.

Hyunkel no podía entender lo que había ocurrido. Rafaruto, en una acción totalmente impensable, había matado a su compañero de armas, salvando con ello las vidas de Umi y de Poppu. Desconcertado, se volvió hacia el Guerrero de la Tierra para interrogarlo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rafaruto? No entiendo... .

—En el momento en que Borahon decidió tomar un rehén traicionó el espíritu noble de los Guerreros Dragón —explicó Rafaruto—. Lo que él hizo es indigno de cualquier guerrero.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos? —inquirió Hyunkel—. Nos explicaste los motivos de Baran para ayudar al rey Ban a combatir a los humanos, pero no sabemos tus razones.

Rafaruto miró a Hyunkel y a los demás con desconfianza. Sentía que sus fuerzas se estaban agotando poco a poco y faltaba muy poco para que llegara a su límite. Pero sí iba a morir, al menos les contaría la verdad sobre su odio por los seres humanos.

—Yo soy un ser mitad monstruo y mitad humano —confesó, luchando por mantener la conciencia—. Mi padre fue un monstruo y mi madre una humana. Cuando tenía siete años, comenzó la guerra entre Hadora y los humanos y como mi padre era un monstruo, lo acusaron de pertenecer al Ejército del Mal y lo asesinaron.

—Que terrible —murmuró Fuu, conmovida—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

—Ella enfermó gravemente y murió tiempo después —continuó Rafaruto, haciendo esfuerzos por no desfallecer—. Como yo era en parte monstruo, nadie nos brindó ayuda nunca. Sólo Baran comprendió mi dolor y me crió como sí fuera su hijo.

—Tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a Baran —musitó Hyunkel mientras se apoyaba en su espada para sostenerse—. Rafaruto, necesito saber una cosa más: ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Quién los ayudó a encontrarnos?

—Hyunkel... usa mi armadura para luchar... la persona que nos ayudó a llegar... .

Antes de que pudiera decir lo más importante, el Guerrero Dragón se desplomó en el suelo. Hyunkel se acercó a él para hacerlo reaccionar, pero Rafaruto estaba demasiado débil y había perdido el conocimiento. Con sus últimas fuerzas, el Guerrero de la Tierra hizo que su armadura mágica abandonara su cuerpo malherido y revistiera el de Hyunkel.

—¡¡Rafaruto!!

Mariana se hincó de cuclillas en el suelo y le tomó el pulso al Guerrero Dragón para comprobar sí aún estaba vivo. Por unos momentos no percibió ninguna clase de pulsación sanguínea en el cuerpo de Rafaruto y supuso que éste había muerto. No obstante, luego de un momento de espera, sintió leves señales de vida.

—Aún está vivo, pero entró en shock.

—¡¡Tenemos que ayudar a Dai!! —exclamó Poppu.

—¡Es cierto! —convino Leona—. ¡Vamos!

—¿Y qué hay de Rafaruto? —preguntó Mariana—. Aún está vivo.

—No lo sé, ¿a mí qué me preguntas? —replicó Poppu con impaciencia, pero cuando vio la expresión de malestar de Mariana, añadió—: Quédate con él.

—¿Qué me quede con él? —Mariana pensó que era un chiste—. Oigan, no me dejen aquí sola con este tipo.

—Descuida —le dijo Fuu a sus espaldas—. Yo me quedaré contigo, aún tengo que curar las heridas de Hikaru.

Mariana asintió con la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde Dai y Baran se encontraban y mientras veía a sus amigos dirigirse hacia allí, rezó para que nada malo les sucediera.

—No te resistas, Dino —dijo Baran—. Dentro de poco todo habrá terminado.

Pero Dai no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. El dolor que sentía era intenso, pero estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por resistirse al influjo de Baran. El líder del batallón de los dragones presionó un poco más, pero antes de que pudiera doblegar la voluntad de su hijo, una esfera de energía se abalanzó sobre él y lo obligó a interrumpir el ataque.

—_Deep... Scream (Grito... Mortal)_

Con un certero golpe, Baran desvió el ataque de Sailor Pluto hacia unas rocas lejanas donde estalló. Dai aprovechó esos valiosos instantes para ponerse de pie y recuperar su espada. Baran, por su parte, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como Poppu, Hyunkel, Leona, Marina, Umi, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto llegaban hasta el lugar de la pelea para ayudar a Dai.

—¿Ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —les preguntó Baran sin poder ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿En dónde están los Guerreros Dragón?

—Costó trabajo, pero nos hicimos cargo de ellos —repuso Poppu, desafiante—. Ahora aléjate de Dai inmediatamente y dinos, ¿cómo llegaste hasta este universo?

El líder del Batallón de los Dragones les dirigió una mirada impasible.

—Nunca creí que pudieran derrotar a los Guerreros Dragón, pero veo que los subestime. Ahora me doy cuenta que no tiene caso tratar de convencer a Dino de que se una al Rey Ban. Lo mejor será terminar con todos de una vez por todas.

—¡Espere! —exclamó Sailor Saturn—. Rafaruto nos contó todo sobre la madre de Dai y la razón por la cual detesta a los seres humanos. Escuche, sé que lo que sucedió fue terrible, pero eso no es... .

—Niña, será mejor no hables de lo que apenas entiendes —le interrumpió Baran en un tono bastante áspero—. Los hombres sólo han traído el sufrimiento y la guerra, pero eso cambiara cuando el rey Ban los destruya a todos.

—No, Baran —intervino Hyunkel—. No rehúyas la verdad.

—Hyunkel, veo que traes puesta la armadura de Rafaruto —observó Baran—. Eso sólo significa que él me ha traicionado, pero no importa que clase de armadura utilices, nunca podrás vencerme... .

—¡Baran! —El grito de Hyunkel hizo que Baran guardara silencio—. No todos los humanos son malos y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie porque la mujer a la que amaste era humana. Entiende lo contradictoria que es tu manera de actuar, es absurdo que estés ayudando al Rey Ban a destruir a los humanos.

—¿Mi madre? —murmuró Dai—. ¿Ustedes saben lo que le sucedió a mi madre?

Baran bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Parecía como sí las palabras de Hyunkel hubieran hecho mella en el corazón del líder del batallón de los dragones. Baran recordó fugazmente el último deseo de Soara: "recupera a Dino y perdona a los humanos". Por un momento, quizá una fracción de segundo, Baran vaciló, pero el recuerdo de su amada, asesinada a manos de los hechiceros que iban a matarlo a él, hizo que el fuego de su odio reviviera con mayor fuerza.

De pronto, Baran se quitó el pedazo de metal que recubría la parte izquierda de su rostro y abrió los ojos. Intrigados, todos contemplaron al líder del Batallón de los Dragones sin entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Sailor Pluto incluso llegó a pensar que Baran se estaba preparando para rendirse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Inesperadamente, un rayo salió de entre las nubes y golpeó a Baran. Entonces, ante el asombro de los presentes, el cuerpo del líder del batallón de los dragones comenzó a sufrir una asombrosa transformación. Sus músculos se tornaron más fuertes y su piel se volvió tan dura como el acero. Un par de enormes alas de dragón le brotaron de la espalda y el cabello se le erizó por encima de su cabeza mientras el símbolo del dragón brillaba con todo su esplendor.

—¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! —preguntó Poppu sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

—¡Su cuerpo está cambiando! —exclamó Leona.

La ciudad estaba a unos pocos kilómetros, pero Casiopea ya estaba ansiosa por llegar. Durante todo el camino le había estado contando a Kurinrin y a No. 18 acerca de los magníficos edificios de la ciudad aduriana y sobre las costumbres del lugar. 18 apenas y había pronunciado algunas palabras mientras volaba; su mente estaba ocupada pensando en la actitud que debía adoptar con respecto a Kurinrin.

—¿No te parece, 18? —le preguntó Casiopea.

—¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas?

—Te pregunté sí querías bajar más adelante —murmuró Casiopea y luego volvió la mirada hacia Kurinrin—. ¿Tú qué opinas de eso?

—¿Eh? Bueno, no sé que piense 18.

—Ustedes sí que son indecisos —se burló Casiopea. Estaba por sugerirles que bajaran una vez que estuvieran dentro de la ciudad cuando percibió una poderosa energía que venía desde el sitio donde habían dejado a Mariana y los demás—. ¿Qué es esta energía?

Casiopea no fue la única en sentir ese misterioso poder, también Kurinrin y 18 se percataron de éste. Como si fueran un solo individuo, los tres detuvieron el vuelo al mismo tiempo cuando ya faltaban unos metros para llegar a su destino. Aquella energía era poderosa, pero no pertenecía a un Khan o a un guerrero meganiano.

—¿De quién es este Ki? —musitó Kurinrin—. Es una energía poderosa.

—Viene del mismo lugar donde está Mariana y los otros —dijo Casiopea y luego se volvió por encima del hombro para mirar a 18—. ¿Tú también lo sientes, 18?

—No de la misma manera que ustedes, pero sí, también lo siento.

—Será mejor que regresemos —sugirió Kurinrin—. No sabemos a quién pertenece este ki, pero no es de nadie que conozcamos. Quizás estén en problemas y necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

—Es cierto, debemos ir —Casiopea miró un instante hacia el lugar de donde venía aquella energía y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia 18, que asintió con la cabeza para manifestar su consentimiento—. ¡Vayamos pues!

Desplegando sus auras, Kurinrin y Casiopea salieron despedidos a gran velocidad seguidos por 18. Mientras volaban, Casiopea se preguntó mentalmente quién sería el dueño de aquella presencia.

__

Armagedón.

La transformación de Baran había renovado el interés de N´astarith por la batalla que se desarrollaba en Adur. Después de la muerte de Borahon y la derrota de Rafaruto, el amo de Abbadón había creído fugazmente que la pelea iba a terminar pronto. Pensaba que Dai y los demás derrotarían fácilmente a Baran, pero la situación había dado un vuelco inesperado. Ban, por otra parte, se mostraba sumamente confiado en el triunfo de Baran y no dudaba en manifestarlo abiertamente.

—Cuando un Caballero Dragón muere después de una batalla —estaba diciendo el Rey del Mal—, la Madre Dragón toma la señal del dragón con ella y da a luz a un nuevo Caballero Dragón en algún lugar sobre la Tierra. El Caballero es criado por la gente local y cuando llega a ser adulto, sabe y es conciente de su misión. Así que un Caballero Dragón no tiene padres, ni hijos.

—¿Y por qué puede transformarse? —preguntó Tiamat.

—Eso es porque posee el poder de combate de los dragones, el poder mágico de los espíritus y el corazón de los humanos. Ahora Baran se ha convertido en un ser híbrido, parte dragón, parte monstruo y parte humano.

—Muy interesante —masculló N´astarith—. Pero me pregunto sí podrá ganar esa batalla. No olviden que Sailor Saturn, Hyunkel, Hikaru y Poppu nos han dado algunas sorpresas sin mencionar la inesperada traición de Rafaruto.

—Baran triunfará —afirmó Killban tajantemente—. No podrán derrotarlo.

—Veremos —replicó N´astarith.

Un nuevo relámpago rasgó los cielos. Baran se veía impresionante después de su transformación. Umi y Leona intercambiaron una rápida mirada de asombro; el ver a Baran cambiar de forma las había dejado desconcertadas. Dai, a su vez, observó al hombre que se suponía era su padre de arriba abajo con cuidado sin acabar de entender la razón de ese cambio.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó el chico al fin.

—He cambiado —repuso Baran mientras un trueno resonaba en las alturas—. Me he convertido en un ser híbrido Humano-Dragón-Monstruo, o sea un Ryumajin. Esto sucede cuando el Caballero del Dragón utiliza sus poderes al máximo, Dino, desafortunadamente tú no has alcanzado el máximo desarrollo y por ello es natural que te parezca extraña mi transformación.

—No pienses que porque cambiaste de forma nos vas a asustar —le dijo Umi al tiempo que extendía su puño contra el Caballero del Dragón—. ¡Toma esto... _Mizu No Ryu! (Dragón de Agua)_

Baran simplemente extendió una mano al frente y contuvo el ataque de Umi sin problema. El imponente dragón de agua se rompió al chocar contra la palma del Ryumajin.

—¡¿Qué pasó??

—Necesitarás aumentar más tu poder mágico sí deseas hacerme daño con ese tipo de ataques. —Acto seguido, Baran levantó su mano derecha y arrojó una corriente de aire helado contra Umi, quien voló por los aires antes de caer al suelo—. _¡¡Jiadain!!_

—¡¡Umi!! —exclamó Dai.

La Guerrera Mágica trató de levantarse y cuando lo hizo, notó que su antebrazo derecho estaba congelado. El ataque de Baran no sólo la había aventado hacia atrás, sino que además le había inmovilizado el brazo.

—¡Miserable! —vociferó Poppu, mostrándole un puño a Baran—. ¡No podrás derrotarnos a todos!

—Eso está por verse —murmuró Baran y a continuación se lanzó a toda velocidad contra sus adversarios. Hyunkel trató de darle un golpe con su espada, pero el líder de los dragones fue más rápido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo derribó. Sailor Pluto agitó su báculo en el aire y Marina trató de convocar un _Merami_, pero Baran se deshizo de ambas con un poderoso _Jiadain_ que las lanzó al piso.

—Es demasiado rápido —observó Leona—. No podremos derrotarlo.

—Yo aún no he comenzado a pelear —repuso Dai antes de arrojarse contra Baran esgrimiendo su espada. No obstante... Baran detuvo el mandoble del chico tras desenfundar su espada del dragón.

—Admiro tu determinación y tu valor, Dino —le dijo Baran antes de arrojarlo hacia atrás con un empujón de su espada—. Pero difícilmente podrás hacer algo con esa espada tan pequeña. —Entonces, Baran sujetó su espada con ambas manos y atrajo un rayo del cielo, el cual cayó directamente sobre la hoja de su arma—. Espero que no hayas olvidado esto... _¡¡Giga Break!!_

Baran se lanzó por los aires y descargó un poderoso ataque sobre Dai, quien se quedó paralizado mirando como la espada de su adversario caía sobre él... sin embargo, Sailor Saturn formó su _Silent Wall_ alrededor de Dai para contener el poderoso ataque de Baran.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Baran luego de golpear el muro invisible que cubría a Dino.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño —le advirtió Sailor Saturn—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu propio hijo? Recapacita y date cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo está errado antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Baran frunció la mirada y levantó su espada de nuevo.

—Eres una chiquilla entrometida. Esto es algo que no te concierne ni a ti ni a tus amigos. ¿A ti qué más te da lo que haga con mi hijo? Dino y sus amigos ni siquiera pertenecen a tu mundo.

—¡Eso no tiene importancia! —replicó Hotaru y blandió su arma contra Baran.

—Insolentes —murmuró Baran con desdén. Extendió una mano contra la Outer Senshi, Poppu, y Leona y les lanzó una onda de choque que los arrojó contra unos árboles cercanos—. No se entrometan.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exclamó Dai con furia.

—Dino, ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Alzando nuevamente su espada, Baran se dispuso a repetir su mortal técnica. Esta vez iba a usar más poder que la última vez. Nada podría salvar a su hijo y lo sabía. Una nueva descarga salió de las nubes y se alojó en la espada de Baran.

—_¡¡Giga Break!!_

Baran veía la victoria cerca. Dino estaba desprotegido y la espada del dragón iba directo hacia él. De repente el arma chocó contra algo. Una misteriosa espada de doble filo había aparecido de la nada y estaba deteniendo su _Giga Break_.

—Esa espada... —murmuró Dai con los ojos bien abiertos—... es la misma que pertenecía a ese guerrero llamado Galford ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?

Excalibur se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Dai. El chico alargó sus manos para tomarla y entonces un resplandor cubrió toda el área. ¿Por qué esa espada había aparecido de la nada para protegerlo del ataque de su padre? Dai estaba intrigado por lo sucedido, lo mismo que Baran y todos los demás. En los segundos que siguieron a aquel resplandor, Dai pudo observar la imagen de Galford

_Continuará... ._


	95. EL PODER SECRETO DEL CABALLERO DRAGÓN

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCIV

EL PODER SECRETO DEL CABALLERO DRAGÓN

_Planeta Adur._

La súbita aparición de Excalibur había sido impresionante. No sólo había conseguido bloquear el poderoso _Giga Break_ de Baran, sino que la luz que irradiaba había hecho un agujero en medio de las nubes de tormenta que cubrían los cielos. El líder del Batallón de los Dragones incluso tuvo que cubrirse el rostro ante el brillo tan intenso que emitía la espada. Mientras trataban de protegerse los ojos de aquel resplandor, tanto Dai como Baran se estaban haciendo las mismas preguntas: ¿de dónde había salido la espada y por qué había aparecido así nada más en medio de la batalla?

Pero a diferencia de Baran y los demás que no podía ver nada más que la luz que irradiaba Excalibur, Dai alcanzó a vislumbrar lo que parecía ser una imagen etérea de Galford, el mismo guerrero con el que había combatido en Papunika. En un principio creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Cuando la espada comenzó a acercarse hacia Dai, éste extendió sus manos para tomarla entre sus dedos y entonces, ocurrió algo impensable: Baran y el campo de batalla desparecieron y todo quedó sumido en tinieblas. De pronto, un pequeño destello de color azul alumbró la oscuridad y el espíritu de Galford reapareció frente al chico.

—Hola, Dai, es un honor volver a encontrarte —le dijo el guerrero meganiano.

El chico frunció el entrecejo, claramente contrariado.

—Galford, ¿qué ocurre?¿En dónde estamos?

—Antes que nada debes saber que yo ya estoy muerto.

—¿Muerto? ¿Pero cómo? No entiendo lo que... .

—Dai —le interrumpió Galford—. Cometí un error, un error muy grande, y éste fue utilizar a Excalibur con propósitos para los que no fue creada. Blandí mi espada en defensa de una causa equivocada creyendo que hacía lo correcto.

—¿Una causa equivocada? —repitió Dai con el ceño fruncido—. Galford, no comprendo todo lo que dices, pero cuando pelee contigo en Papunika tuve la impresión de que no eras una mala persona.

El meganiano frunció una triste sonrisa.

—Te agradezco tus palabras, pero ahora debo cargar con el terrible peso del deshonor. Después de pelear contigo en Papunika, sucedieron muchas cosas y tuve que luchar contra el imperio de Abbadón. Sin embargo, fracasé en mi intento y fui derrotado por uno de los guerreros Khans. Ahora que ya no puedo pelear más, quiero darte mi espada.

—¿Tu espada? ¿Pero por qué?

—Dai, el espíritu de Excalibur te ha elegido como su nuevo portador debido a tus habilidades como guerrero y a tu enorme valor. Siendo el último portador de la espada, es mi deber entregarla a aquel que haya sido escogido como su nuevo dueño.

—¿Dices que la espada me ha elegido? —murmuró el chico mientras recorría con sus ojos la magnifica hoja de Excalibur—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Úsala para el bien, haz orgulloso a todos los que la hemos portado

En ese momento, los espíritus de algunos guerreros meganianos empezaron a aparecer alrededor de Dai. Se trataba de los antiguos portadores de Excalibur, lo guerreros del pasado que, al igual que Galford, habían blandido la espada para defender la causa de la justicia en el imperio de Megazoar.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Dai y le puso una mano en el hombro. El joven Caballero del Dragón volvió la mirada hacia atrás y contempló el rostro de un hombre barbado que llevaba una corona. El espíritu le sonrió afablemente.

—Usa a Excalibur para luchar por la justicia y lavar el honor de Galford. El enemigo es poderoso, pero la espada siempre te protegerá. Con ella en tus manos, la justicia volverá a brillar como siempre.

Dai bajó la mirada por un segundo. No sabía que pensar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo ni sí debía confiar en las palabras Galford. No obstante, algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que el meganiano era sincero en sus intenciones. Galford había tenido la desgracia de fallecer antes de poder redimirse, pero sí utilizaba la espada para luchar contra N´astarith, entonces el otrora Guerrero de la Justicia lograría descansar en paz.

Empuñando la espada con fuerza, Dai alzó el rostro mostrando una mirada cargada de valor al tiempo que una misteriosa fuerza recorría su cuerpo, brindándole nuevos bríos e incrementando su poder. El símbolo del dragón apareció sobre el dorso de su mano derecha, brillando con intensidad.

—¡Lo haré!

Galford sonrió levemente en señal de agradecimiento y empezó a elevarse en el aire junto con los demás guerreros meganianos hasta que, sorpresivamente, todos los espíritus desparecieron en un destello de luz que impidió que Dai pudiera ver con claridad. Cuando el chico logró abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Dino? —preguntó Baran, sorprendido de ver la marca del dragón brillando en la mano de Dai—. ¡No puede ser, ahora Dino puede usar el cien por ciento del poder del símbolo del dragón!

—Baran, esta es Excalibur, la espada de la justicia —declaró Dai y luego sujetó la espada con la hoja orientada hacia abajo—. Con ella en mis manos podré terminar esta batalla y derrotarte de una vez por todas.

—Así que de eso se trataba —murmuró Baran en tono pensativo, escrutando con su mirada el arma que sostenía su hijo—. No tengo idea de cómo lograste hacer llegar hasta aquí esa espada, Dino, pero la verdad no me importa. No subestimes mis fuerzas ahora que me he transformado.

Todavía intrigado por lo que había sucedido, Poppu no dejaba de voltear en todas direcciones. Trataba de averiguar el origen del misterioso resplandor que había aparecido en medio de la batalla, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera aclarar sus dudas. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia el lugar de la pelea, abrió sus ojos enormemente al descubrir la espada que Dai empuñaba. Apenas había visto a Excalibur en una ocasión durante la batalla en Papunika con los guerreros de Abbadón, pero aún así pudo identificarla sin problema.

—¡Esa es la espada del guerrero rubio!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Leona, desconcertada—. ¿Qué guerrero?

—Habla de Galford, uno de los guerreros con los que peleamos en Papunika —aclaró Hyunkel, que había llegado por detrás de la princesa en compañía de Marina, Umi, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto—. Galford luchó contra Dai en aquella ocasión y logró herirlo con esa espada.

—Es verdad, ya recordé lo sucedido —murmuró Leona luego de un instante—. Pero no entiendo ¿por qué ahora Dai está usando esa espada? ¿Acaso eso fue lo que causó aquel resplandor tan poderoso que vimos hace un momento, Hyunkel?

—Eso no lo sé, pero lo que es seguro es que ahora la lucha se ha equilibrado.

—Adelante, Dai —musitó Sailor Saturn—. Tú puedes vencerlo.

La hoja de Excalibur se iluminó con un halo azul y arrojó algunas descargas de energía al aire. Dai estaba decidido a demostrarle a Baran que podía derrotarlo con un solo golpe, de manera que se preparó para atacar usando todas sus fuerzas.

—Toma esto... _¡Aban Slash! (Corte de Aban)_

Un arco de energía se dirigió hacia el líder del Batallón de los Dragones a toda velocidad, pero éste ni siquiera hizo el menor intento por escapar o eludirlo. Simplemente, se quedó parado en su lugar y levantó su espada. El _Aban Slash_ impactó sobre el arma de Baran y comenzó a empujar a éste hacia atrás lentamente. Parecía que de un momento a otro la espada del líder de los dragones se rompería.

—¡Bien hecho, Dai! —exclamó Leona, alzando un puño—. ¡Le diste su merecido!

—¡Ya lo derrotaste! —festejó Umi—. ¡Buen trabajo, Dai!

—¡Así se hace!

Poppu estaba igual emocionado que las chicas. Había atestiguado el incremento del poder de Dai desde su llegada a aquella dimensión y creía que su amigo al fin había igualado a Baran en poder. Estaba convencido de que el líder del Batallón de los Dragones sería derrotado con ese ataque y no dudaba en manifestarlo dando gritos de júbilo. Todavía sonriente, el mago se volvió hacia Hyunkel para festejar, pero su alegría se esfumó cuando vio que el Caballero Inmortal, lejos de mostrarse alegre ante la supuesta victoria, tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Qué te sucede, Hyunkel? —le preguntó Poppu.

—Puede resistirlo —murmuró el Caballero Inmortal con voz lúgubre—. Baran está conteniendo el ataque de Dai con su espada. No puedo entender cómo lo hace, pero... .

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso es imposible, tú mismo viste el poder que tiene Dai.

—Poppu tiene razón, el poder de Dai ha aumentado mucho —convino Leona, alarmada ante la declaración de Hyunkel—. No creo que Baran pueda resistir por mucho tiempo.

Hyunkel iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó mudo cuando vio cómo Baran se deshacía del _Aban Slash_ con un movimiento de su espada. El arco de energía salió volando hacia arriba y luego se precipitó hacia el suelo describiendo una trayectoria errática hasta que finalmente se estrelló a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —exclamó Dai—. El _Aban Slash_ no funcionó.

—Me doy cuenta de que tu poder ha aumentado más de lo que pensé en un principio, Dino —reconoció Baran y luego comenzó a caminar hacia Dai—. Tengo que admitir que sí no hubiera usado mi espada y el aura del dragón para protegerme, ese ataque me hubiera lastimado. Lamentablemente para ti, ahora que me he convertido en un ser híbrido Humano-Dragón-Monstruo, mis poderes han aumentado y eso incluye el aura del dragón.

—¿El aura del dragón? —repitió Sailor Pluto con preocupación.

—Es cierto —asintió Poppu—. Recuerdo que cuando peleamos con él la última vez, Baran mencionó que el aura del dragón protegía todo su cuerpo contra cualquier clase de ataque.

Baran se detuvo a unos metros de Dai y luego guardó su espada. El viento hizo remolinos con algunas hojas secas y sacudió los cabellos de ambos adversarios. Dai estaba desconcertado ante lo sucedido. Había creído fugazmente que con ayuda de Excalibur iba a terminar la pelea en un momento, pero aparentemente aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Es hora de que te muestre la verdadera fuerza de un Caballero del Dragón —sentenció Baran y luego llevó las manos hacia un costado de su cuerpo. Una esfera luminosa apareció entre sus dedos, arrojando destellos de luz en diferentes direcciones mientras iba aumentando de tamaño poco a poco. Entonces, con un veloz movimiento, Baran giró sus manos hacia el frente y descargó un poderoso rayo de energía contra Dai—. ¡¡Recibe esto... _Doru Aura!!_

El ataque de Baran se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Dai, arrancando rocas y tierra a su paso. Sujetando fuertemente el mango de su espada, Dai bloqueó aquella mortal bola de luz, pero ello provocó una violenta explosión que envió a Dai a volar por los aires. Hotaru había querido utilizar una vez más el _Silent Wall_, pero el ataque de Baran había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de actuar a tiempo. Hyunkel, Leona, Sailor Saturn, Poppu y las demás observaron como Dai salía volando.

—¡¡Dai!! —exclamó Leona.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Umi, alarmada.

Impasible, Baran contempló cómo el cuerpo de su hijo caía al suelo y luego aguardó. Los segundos transcurrieron sin que Dai se levantara o al menos abriera los ojos, lo cual hizo que Leona corriera a socorrerlo. Convencido de que Dino seguramente había muerto después de recibir aquel poderoso ataque, el líder del Batallón de los Dragones bajó sus brazos y se volvió hacia sus demás oponentes.

—Ese fue el poder del _Doru Aura_ y hasta la fecha no hay nadie que pueda resistirlo.

—¡Eres un maldito! —vociferó Poppu—. ¡No te perdonaré por lo que has hecho!

—Jum, no necesito de tu perdón, muchacho insolente —contestó Baran y después levantó una mano para señalarlos—. Ahora concluiré el trabajo acabando con todos ustedes con otro _Doru Aura_.

—No te será tan fácil —le advirtió Umi—. Pelearemos todos juntos y te venceremos.

Baran miró fijamente a la Guerrera Mágica. No comprendía el porqué insistían en desafiarlo cuando la diferencia de poder era notoriamente evidente. Antes de viajar por el Portal Estelar, N´astarith le había advertido sobre los aliados de Dai diciéndole que tuviera cuidado de no menospreciarlos, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos parecía ser suficiente oponente para él.

—Será inútil, ninguno de ustedes podrá derrotarme jamás. Hace unos momentos logré vencerlos fácilmente y puedo volver a hacerlo en el instante que quiera. No son ningún obstáculo para mí.

Sailor Saturn blandió su lanza frente al líder de los dragones. Baran dirigió su mirada hacia Outer Senshi y luego frunció el entrecejo levemente. Se trataba de la misma guerrera que había logrado proteger a Dino de un _Giga Break_ usando alguna clase de escudo de energía.

—No nos menosprecies —murmuró la Sailor de la Destrucción—. Sí es necesario usaré mi poder de la destrucción para detenerte. No había querido hacer uso de él, pero después de verte atacar a tu propio hijo, no tendré ninguna consideración.

Baran cerró sus ojos un instante.

—Valientes palabras, niña, pero me temo que no lograrás hacerlo.

—Te demostraré lo equivocado que estás —replicó Hotaru y luego hizo girar su lanza para finalmente preparar su ataque más poderoso—. Será mejor que te prepares para desaparecer.

—No sé qué clase de técnica o hechizo utilices, pero acabaré contigo antes de que puedas realizarla —le amenazó Baran, abriendo los ojos nuevamente y deslizando un pie por el suelo—. Fácilmente podría destruir toda esta tierra con ayuda del _Doru Aura_.

Hotaru sabía que se estaría arriesgando demasiado si es que se decidía a usar su mayor ataque, pero parecía que no había otro camino. Baran había demostrado ser extremadamente poderoso y nadie parecía ser capaz de vencerlo. Sí no hacían algo pronto para derrotarlo, todos, incluida ella, morirían en los siguientes minutos. Levantó la punta curva de su lanza hasta que quedó a la altura del cuello de Baran y expelió un aura color púrpura alrededor de ella. Su mirada, antes tranquila y gentil, se volvió dura e impasible.

—¡¡Sailor Saturn, espera!! —exclamó Setsuna—. ¡No hagas eso!

—Sailor Pluto, protejan a la princesa, por favor... _Silence Glaive ... . (Tumba del Silencio...)_

Sin perder de vista los movimientos de Sailor Saturn, el híbrido Humano-Dragón-Monstruo juntó sus manos por segunda vez e inmediatamente después las colocó a un costado. Entonces, la esfera de energía del _Doru Aura_ nuevamente apareció entre sus palmas y comenzó a crecer de tamaño al tiempo que Baran se cubría por un resplandor azul. Parecía que iba a producirse un terrible enfrentamiento hasta que... .

—Espera un segundo, Sailor Saturn.

Hotaru volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y observó como Poppu pasaba junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla. La Outer Senshi frunció el entrecejo sin entender exactamente qué era lo que el mago pretendía interviniendo. ¿Acaso quería enfrentarse solo con Baran? Leona, que había corrido al auxilio de Dai, llevó la vista hacia Poppu y extendió una mano como sí quisiera alcanzarlo.

—¡Aguarda, Poppu! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —le gritó la princesa.

—Leona, tú encárgate de ayudar a Dai, yo derrotaré a ese sujeto.

—¿Qué dijiste? —exclamó Leona.

Pero Poppu no respondió. Estaba decidido a derrotarlo costara lo que costara. Tal vez el Caballero Dragón podía ser poderoso, pero definitivamente no era inmortal. Se encaminó con paso firme hacia donde estaba Baran, que ya había desaparecido la esfera de luz y el aura que lo rodeaba. De repente, Poppu se detuvo frente al líder del Batallón de los Dragones y después levantó un puño.

—¡Maldito, te dije que no te perdonaría!

—Déjate de tonterías, insolente —replicó Baran con indiferencia—. Sólo eres un mago cobarde con pocos poderes. Lo sé desde que te vi por primera vez, eres patético.

Para sorpresa de todos, Poppu bajó la mirada y soltó una risita.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?

—Tienes razón en todas esas cosas —musitó Poppu y luego levantó la mirada—. Soy un mago cobarde y patético, pero parece que te has olvidado de algo muy importante, Baran.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué me olvidé de algo? —preguntó Baran, extrañado.

Antes de que Baran pudiera advertirlo, Poppu se arrojó sobre él y rápidamente le clavó los dedos en las sienes. El líder de los dragones abrió los ojos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa. Instintivamente, sujetó uno de los brazos de Poppu y trató de liberarse, pero le fue imposible.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

—Te dije que te habías olvidado de algo, Baran, y ahora voy a demostrártelo.

De pronto, un halo de energía dorada comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Poppu y a extenderse sobre su víctima. En cuestión de segundos, tanto Poppu como Baran fueron cubiertos por aquel resplandor que seguía creciendo en tamaño y poder. El mago dejó escapar una tenue sonrisa maliciosa mientras sentía como la energía se incrementaba.

—¡¿Qué es lo piensa hacer?! —exclamó Sailor Pluto sin saber a quien dirigirse.

—¡No puede ser! —repuso Leona—. Parece que Poppu va a... .

Sí de algo estaba seguro Baran era de que aquel patético mago estaba planeando algo grande. La energía que se sentía a su alrededor era demasiada poderosa, lo cual indicaba que Poppu había echado mano de su propia fuerza vital para realizar aquella técnica.

—¡¿Es que acaso estás pensando en autodestruirte?! —inquirió Baran, alarmado.

—¡Veo que piensas rápido, mal nacido! —repuso Poppu con súbita pasión—. Hasta un mago cobarde y con poco poder puede hacer mucho daño sí se lo propone, ¿no lo crees? Ahora los dos volaremos en pedazos.

—¡Espera, Poppu! —le gritó Leona—. ¡¡No lo hagas!!

Desconcertada ante lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, Umi tuvo la impresión de que Poppu se estaba arriesgando demasiado al estar tan cerca de su enemigo. Había visto el tremendo poder de Baran y el hecho de verlo repentinamente inmovilizado ante la técnica de Poppu, la hizo suponer que éste iba a realizar alguna clase de ataque suicida.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Que alguien me explique!

—Es el hechizo de auto sacrificio —repuso Marin—. _Megante_.

Sailor Pluto volvió la mirada hacia la Sabia.

—¿El hechizo de auto sacrificio? ¿Dices qué Poppu va a explotar junto con Baran?

Pero no fue necesaria ninguna explicación. La energía dorada que salía del cuerpo de Poppu, que iluminaba incluso los cielos, confirmó los temores de Sailor Pluto. Por un instante la Outer Senshi tuvo el impulso de realizar una técnica ancestral para detener el tiempo, pero sí hacía eso, no podría estar presente para defender a Sailor Moon durante el enfrentamiento con N´astarith.

_"Discúlpame, Poppu"_, pensó la Sailor. _"Pero es mi deber proteger a la princesa"_.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó Baran mientras trataba de liberarse—. ¿De qué sirve derrotar a tu enemigo sí mueres también? ¡No lo entiendo!

Poppu sabía que iba a morir y sentía miedo de eso, pero lo consolaba el saber que su sacrificio serviría para derrotar a Baran y salvar a Dai. Tal vez el líder del Batallón de los Dragones podía sobrevivir a la explosión con el aura del dragón, pero confiaba en poder debilitarlo lo suficiente para que los demás lo vencieran. Antes de hacerse pronunciar las fatídicas palabras que provocarían el estallido, dedicó unos segundos a despedirse de sus amigos.

—Adiós, Leona, Dai... —las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—... Maam... _¡Megante!_

—¡¡Nooooooo!!

Una potente explosión hizo cimbrar todo el campo de batalla y lanzó fuertes rachas de viento y escombros en todas direcciones. Con un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza, Hyunkel, Leona, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Marina y Umi contemplaron cómo Poppu y Baran eran engullidos por aquel poderoso estallido hasta desaparecer.

__

Montañas de Romosu.

Concentración. Esa era la clave para poder utilizar el máximo poder. Sí lograba concentrar todo sus fuerzas en un solo golpe, podría romper el enorme bloque de oricalco que tenía frente a ella. Maam respiró tranquilamente y finalmente lanzó un rápido puñetazo contra la roca, pero sólo consiguió agrietarla levemente. Brokena asintió con la cabeza, pero Maam no estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

—Bien hecho, Maam, pero aún no has aprendido a enfocar tu poder correctamente.

—Lo sé, Brokena-sama —repuso Maam con resignación antes de volverse hacia el dios del combate, que la miraba atentamente—. Estaba concentrada, pero en el último momento me pareció escuchar la voz de uno de mis amigos.

—¿Qué escuchaste, Maam-sama? —le preguntó Chu.

Maam giró la cabeza hacia el pequeño ser con apariencia de ratón. Desde que había llegado al castillo del dios del combate, Chu se había convertido en su compañero de entrenamiento y poco después en su amigo. A los pocos días ya le había confesado los motivos que la habían llevado a buscar a Brokena, así como sus valerosas hazañas en contra del Ejército del Mal. Chu había quedado impresionado por el coraje de Maam y desde entonces le prometió convertirse en su guardaespaldas, detalle que Maam encontró por demás divertido, aunque para Chu aquello de ser su guardián era algo serio.

—No lo sé, me temo que algo malo les haya pasado.

—No te preocupes, Maam-sama —le calmó Chu—. Tus amigos están bien.

Ella asintió y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, Chu, no sé la razón, pero tengo un presentimiento.

—¿Un presentimiento dices? —preguntó Brokena—. Maam, sin duda tú eres una de las mejores alumnas que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. Has conseguido dominar en poco tiempo la técnica del _Senkarekouken_ y la verdad no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Sí crees que tus amigos peligran, debes ir con ellos.

—Entiendo —dijo Maam y luego llevó su mirada hacia la roca de oricalco—. Pero antes de irme debo probarme que estoy lista. —Se acercó a la roca y preparó un nuevo golpe mientras Brokena y Chu la observaban. El puño de Maam se estrelló con fuerza, pero está vez hizo que el bloque de oricalco se partiera en varios pedazos. Al ver esto, la joven guerrera se volvió hacia su maestro y sonrió triunfante—. Estoy lista.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Cuarteles endorianos)

Saulo dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación para contemplar el enorme planeta de Adur. A sus espaldas, los demás Caballeros Celestiales estaban conversando acerca de sus diferentes experiencias durante la búsqueda de las gemas estelares y los combates con los guerreros de Abbadón. Cuando Areth le contó al resto sobre la trágica muerte de Ezequieth, el príncipe de Endoria se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—Gran Creador —musitó Lance—. No tenía idea de que algo así había pasado.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? —preguntó Asiont.

—¿Por qué nos dijiste tú que habías derrotado a ese infeliz? —le cuestionó Cadmio a su vez—. Tal parece que la comunicación entre nosotros es bastante deficiente, ¿no lo creen así?

—Oye, se lo conté a Saulo —se defendió Asiont—. No le dije todo los detalles de lo sucedido, pero sí que había peleado con uno de los Khans en el universo donde estaban las Sailor Senshi.

—Todos hemos estado bajo mucha presión —comentó Lance—. Además, también hemos estado participando en varias misiones y no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar entre nosotros.

Cadmio ignoró las palabras de su hermano. Estaba demasiado interesado en saber cómo su hermano adoptivo había derrotado a uno de los Khan para dejar que alguien desviara la conversación por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran.

—Asiont, ¿cómo pudiste vencer a Sepultura?

—Aunque el entrenamiento de Aristeo me ayudó a aumentar mis poderes, tuve muchos problemas para derrotarlo. De hecho, sí no hubiera sido por la intervención de Sailor Moon tal vez no hubiera logrado vencerlo.

—¿Dijiste Sailor Moon? —exclamó Cadmio, que no podía creerlo—. ¿Hablas de esa mocosa tonta con faldita corta? No entiendo lo que tratas de decirnos.

—Veo que notaste las falditas, hermano —le dijo Lance con un tono malicioso, pero Cadmio le dirigió una mirada de recriminación y luego le dio un empujón para hacerlo a un lado—. Oye, ten cuidado.

—Sepultura era un guerrero que capturaba las almas de las personas a las que asesinaba para aumentar sus poderes —explicó Asiont—. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon utilizó sus poderes para liberar aquellas almas y eso fue lo que causó que el poder de Sepultura disminuyera.

—Entiendo —dijo Saulo, volviéndose hacia los demás—. Eso significa que el alma de Ezequieth fue liberada al fin. Ahora podré estar más tranquilo sabiendo que su espíritu es libre de nuevo.

Areth no pudo dejar de sonreír. Al igual que su mentor, ella también había estado preocupada de que el espíritu de Ezequieth no pudiera alcanzar el descanso eterno a causa de Sepultura. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que el Khan de la Muerte había sido derrotado, podía sentirse mejor. Estaba segura de que el espíritu de Ezequieth siempre los acompañaría en los momentos difíciles.

—¿Y qué opinan de nuestros nuevos aliados? —preguntó Lance—. Con todos ellos de nuestra parte será más fácil vencer a los guerreros del imperio. También hemos conseguido aumentar la fuerza de la armada.

—Francamente me parecen un fastidio —repuso Cadmio, haciendo que todos lo miraran con los ojos entornados—. Oigan, no sé por qué me miran así. La mayoría de ellos son unos idiotas.

—No comparto tu opinión —replicó Asiont con malestar—. Ellos nos han ayudado bastante a luchar contra los Khans, de hecho me parece que los Santos serán de mucha ayuda para vencer a N´astarith.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Cadmio—. ¿Hablas de ese grupo de aficionados? Son unos mediocres, un conjunto de mandaderos de segunda mano que reciben ordenes de una mocosa inmadura.

—El burro hablando de orejas —musitó Areth en voz baja.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, niña?! —le cuestionó Cadmio echando fuego por los ojos, pero Areth sólo se encogió de hombros y frunció una especie de sonrisa—. ¿Me dijiste burro? ¿Es eso?

—No, yo no dije nada.

Asiont se cubrió la boca para que Cadmio no viera la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios. Aunque estaban pasando por un sinfín de dificultades y Ezequieth había muerto, le reconfortaba ver que al menos la mayoría de sus amigos aún estaban vivos. Estaba por empezar a hablar sobre los Santos cuando percibió una inusual energía que venía del planeta Adur.

—¿Sintieron eso?

—Viene de Adur —observó Saulo—. No es una energía muy poderosa, pero... .

Con la vista puesta sobre el enorme planeta, los Celestiales presintieron cada uno por su lado que algo raro estaba sucediendo ahí. La energía que percibían débilmente no era la de un Khan o un guerrero meganiano, sin embargo era demasiado intensa para pertenecer a un ser común y corriente. Entonces, de pronto, Cadmio identificó al dueño de aquella energía.

—Esta es la energía de ese tonto de Poppu —anunció.

—¿Poppu? —murmuró Areth—. ¿Hablas del amigo de Dai?

Cadmio la miró antes de volver a hablar.

—Sí, ese mago que nunca puede hacer algo bien, ¿qué diablos estará pasando?

—Percibo la existencia de otra presencia poderosa en el mismo lugar —murmuró Saulo en tono pensativo—. ¿De quién es este enorme poder que siento?

__

Planeta Adur.

La imponente figura del líder del Batallón de los Dragones rasgó la oscura nube de humo y polvo de repente, como un espectro del más allá que acababa de materializarse. No tenía ni una sola herida a la vista. Después de todo lo sucedido, aquello era quizá lo peor que podía pasarles. El sacrificio de Poppu no había servido para nada.

—Que cosa más tonta fue la que hizo ese mago —murmuró Baran mientras avanzaba.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Leona—. Pero sí esa explosión fue realmente poderosa.

—La muerte de Poppu ha sido en vano —señaló Umi.

Baran se detuvo un instante para volver la mirada por encima del hombro y contemplar el cuerpo de Poppu. El mago yacía inmóvil en el suelo. El líder del Batallón de los Dragones frunció el entrecejo y luego llevó la vista hacia sus oponentes.

—Espero que esto los haya convencido de que nunca podrán detenerme hagan lo que hagan. Ahora usaré mi máximo poder para enviarlos al otro mundo a reunirse con sus amigos.

—¡Te equivocas, Baran! —exclamó Umi y luego levantó sus manos—. No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero yo me encargaré de derrotarte para vengar la muerte de Poppu.

—No.

Apoyándose en Excalibur, Dai logró ponerse de pie nuevamente ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos. Caminando lentamente, el pequeño guerrero se dirigió hacia donde estaba Baran, que a también lucía desconcertado. Mientras avanzaba, el símbolo del dragón iluminó nuevamente el dorso de su mano derecha y su cuerpo se iluminó con un aura de color azul.

—Dai —murmuró Leona.

—¡Esto es imposible! —exclamó Baran dando un paso atrás—. Nadie puede resistir la fuerza del _Doru Aura_. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Dai frunció una sonrisa maliciosa

—Eso es porque nunca la usaste en contra de un Caballero Dragón y yo soy uno.

—¿Qué?

—Baran, será mejor que te prepares porque vengaré la muerte de mi amigo Poppu.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Está vez usaré un _Doru Aura_ mucho más poderoso que el anterior para eliminarte de una vez por todas. —Baran llevó sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo para crear una nueva esfera de luz, pero Dai ni siquiera se inmutó. El líder del Batallón de los Dragones apretó los dientes y, en un desplante de ira, arrojó el _Doru Aura_ contra su hijo—. ¡¡Será tu fin, Dino!!

La ráfaga luminosa iluminó el rostro de Dai a medida que se acercaba, pero éste no se movió de su lugar. De pronto, dio un fuerte grito y liberó todo su poder para fortalecer el aura del dragón. El _Doru Aura_ golpeó el cuerpo de Dai con violencia y causó una atronadora explosión. Cuando la fuerza del estallido desapareció, Baran, sorprendido y desconcertado, pudo ver la figura de su hijo todavía ante él.

—Utilizaste el aura del dragón para protegerte —murmuró el Caballero Dragón con incredulidad—. Has podido controlar el poder del símbolo del dragón mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Baran.

Decidido a derrotar a su hijo, Baran desenfundó su espada nuevamente y dio un salto que lo colocó a varios metros por encima del suelo. Los relámpagos iluminaron repetidamente los cielos mientras Baran se preparaba para realizar un nuevo ataque.

—Mi espada tiene la cualidad de atravesar el aura del dragón. —Baran alzó la mirada y atrajo una descarga eléctrica hacia la hoja de su arma—. Está vez no podrás protegerte de mi _Giga Break_.

Al ver eso, Dai se impulsó velozmente por los aires hasta quedar más o menos a la misma altura que Baran. Colocó a Excalibur como sí fuera a utilizar nuevamente el _Aban Slash_, pero en vez de atacar usó el hechizo mágico conocido como _Rayden_ para canalizar un rayo hacia su espada.

—Va a utilizar el _Rayden Slash_ —observó Leona mientras la espada de Dai centellaba—. Es increíble, pareciera que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de circunstancias.

—En realidad cualquiera de los dos puede ganar —advirtió Hyunkel mientras Mariana, Hikaru y Fuu se aproximaban al lugar del combate—. Ambos han agotado gran parte de sus fuerzas durante la pelea.

En las alturas, ambos oponentes se miraron de hito en hito a sabiendas de que el más mínimo error podría costarles la batalla. Tanto Dai como Baran tenían toda su concentración puesta el uno en el otro, cuidándose de no bajar la guardia por ningún motivo. La batalla había llegado a un punto en el que ambos tenían las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

—Sí me descuido un momento, Dino podría derrotarme —musitó Baran.

—Sólo tengo una oportunidad para vencerlo —murmuró Dai—. No puedo fallar.

Poppu sabía que estaba muriendo. En su viaje hacia el mundo de la muerte nada era claro, sino confuso y oscuro. Tenía la impresión de estar caminando por un paraje desconocido y misterioso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había perdido todo contacto con el mundo de los vivos, alcanzó a escuchar vagamente las voces de sus amigos y se detuvo para volver la mirada hacia atrás.

—Dai está luchando todavía —murmuró para sí—. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera pude hacer bien un _Megante_. Soy un mago patético y cobarde, tal y como Baran dijo. No tengo lo necesario para ser un héroe.

Decepcionado consigo mismo, bajó la cabeza y reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho. Toda la vida había soñado con ser un héroe como su maestro Aban, pero jamás había sabido encontrar el valor necesario para lograrlo. Por culpa del miedo no había podido desarrollar sus habilidades y eso le molestaba. De repente, apretó los puños y levantó la mirada mientras un sentimiento de valor crecía en su corazón. Fue entonces que comprendió que los héroes se distinguen de las personas comunes por lograr lo inimaginable, por luchar contra el destino.

—No, no puedo permitir que las cosas terminen así. Tengo que hacer algo más, tengo que apoyar a mi amigo... ¡Dai!

A pesar de que ya no tenía fuerzas en su cuerpo, Poppu abrió los ojos y consiguió ponerse de pie nuevamente. Al darse cuenta de aquello, Leona, Marin y Sailor Pluto se volvieron hacia el mago para llamarlo, pero Poppu las ignoró por completo y fijó su mirada en Baran.

—He llegado hasta el límite, pero al menos ayudaré a Dai... —Concentrando sus últimas energías, Poppu alzó sus manos para lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía mágica en contra de Baran—. _¡¡Inonasun!!_

El ataque logró golpear al líder del Batallón de los Dragones directamente por la espalda, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y distrayéndolo de la batalla. Baran volvió la mirada hacia el suelo y su rostro esbozó un gesto de sorpresa cuando descubrió la maltrecha figura de Poppu. Pero lo que el líder de los dragones no previó era que su hijo aprovecharía la ocasión para atacarlo.

—No puedo creer que ese ataque me haya dolido. Eso sólo puede significar que Poppu... .

—Es mi oportunidad —murmuró Dai—. _¡¡Rayden Slash!! (Corte de Rayden)_

Un arco de energía mucho más poderoso que el _Aban Slash_ se abalanzó sobre Baran y lo embistió antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Lanzando un grito, el poderoso híbrido Ryumajin se precipitó a tierra mientras Dai lo miraba.

_Continuará... ._


	96. VELOCIDAD VS FUERZA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCV

VELOCIDAD VS. FUERZA

_Planeta Adur._

Luego de atestiguar la derrota del líder del Batallón de los Dragones, Poppu esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. No había podido vencer a Baran usando el _Megante_, pero su oportuna intervención en el último momento le había ayudado a Dai a ganar la batalla. Ahora sentía que podía morir en paz.

—Bien... hecho, Dai —murmuró con dificultad y luego cayó sobre una rodilla en el suelo—. Al fin logramos vencer a ese miserable. Cuando llegué... al otro mundo le diré al maestro Aban que... que al fin pude hacer... hacer algo... bien.

Leona, que había visto todo lo sucedido, corrió hacia donde estaba el mago al tiempo en que éste se desplomaba sin sentido. Mientras las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos, la princesa de Papunika se sentó de cuclillas en el piso, tomó la cabeza de Poppu entre sus manos y lo llamó varias veces. En ese instante, Leona supo que su amigo estaba muriendo y que, quizá, no había nada que hacer. No obstante, le puso una mano sobre el pecho e invocó un hechizo de resucitación.

—_Zaoraru._

—¡Poppu, responde! —exclamó Umi.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dijo Hikaru.

Atraído por los gritos de las Guerrera Mágicas, Dai bajó la mirada al suelo y descendió. Cuando vio que la princesa estaba juntó a Poppu corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. En el calor de la batalla, no había tenido tiempo para averiguar quién había lanzando la ráfaga que le había dado la victoria, pero ahora estaba seguro de que el autor de aquel ataque había sido su amigo Poppu.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó a Hotaru.

—No responde —repuso la chica con los ojos rojos del llanto—. Todos creíamos que había muerto luego de aquella explosión, pero de repente se levantó y atacó a Baran. ¿Crees que Leona pueda ayudarlo?

Dai no supo que contestar. Interiormente deseaba decir que sí, pero en su mente sabía que era casi imposible. El _Megante_ era un hechizo en el que una persona usaba toda su energía vital para hacerse explotar junto con el enemigo, así que Poppu debía haber agotado toda sus fuerzas en el primer ataque. No obstante, sí acaso se había levantado de nuevo para ejecutar un _Inonasun_, entonces no había ninguna oportunidad de revivirlo.

—Es inútil —murmuró Leona con resignación—. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —le preguntó Mariana bruscamente—. Tú puedes curar a las personas con tu magia, ¿no? Me dijeron que lo hiciste en varias ocasiones, ¿por qué no puedes curar a Poppu?

—No todo es lo que parece —Leona bajó la cabeza—. Los hechizos de curación y resucitación sólo funcionan cuando la persona conserva aunque sea la mínima parte de sus fuerzas.

—La princesa habla con la verdad —asintió Marina—. Poppu utilizó todas sus energías y ya no le queda nada. Incluso los hechizos tienen sus limitaciones, no podemos ayudarlo con nuestra magia.

Pero Mariana no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Se giró hacia donde estaba Fuu y la miró como sí ésta fuera su última esperanza. Mariana había visto cómo Fuu había curado a Hikaru con ayuda de la magia y pensó que sí Leona no podía hacerlo, quizá la Guerrera Mágica sí podría lograrlo.

—Fuu, tú curaste a Hikaru hace unos momentos, ¿puedes hacer algo?

La Guerrera Mágica titubeó. El _Iyashi No Kaze_ servía para curar heridas, pero en ese caso no se necesitaba un hechizo de curación sino uno que pudiera ayudar a Poppu a regresar al mundo de los vivos.

—Yo-yo, no lo sé, Mariana, nunca he intentado revivir a una persona.

Dominado por la tensión de la situación, Dai sujetó a Poppu por la ropa y comenzó a llamarlo insistentemente. No podía resignarse a ver morir a su mejor amigo y no hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía que intentar algo, pero el problema es que a nadie se le ocurría nada. Mientras Dai continuaba agitando el cuerpo del mago, Sailor Pluto agachó la cabeza y experimentó una sensación de culpa. _"Sí hubiera hecho algo más, tal vez Poppu estaría vivo"_, pensó.

Hyunkel bajó la mirada sin saber que decir. Estaba pensando en lo valiente que había sido Poppou cuando escuchó que algo se movía entre los árboles. Se volvió hacia sus espaldas y se quedó paralizado cuando descubrió la figura de Baran, que, aunque ya no estaba convertido en un ser híbrido Humano-Dragón-Monstruo, aún se mostraba amenazante.

—Baran —murmuró Hyunkel.

Al escuchar el nombre del líder del batallón de los dragones, todos se volvieron hacia donde estaba Baran dispuestos a continuar con la pelea hasta matarlo. Enardecidos por la aparente muerte de Poppu, tanto Dai como las Guerreras Mágicas y las Outer Senshi estaban decididos a utilizar todos sus ataques hasta conseguir la victoria.

—¡Miserable! —exclamó Hikaru—. ¡Pagarás por la muerte de Poppu!

—Será mejor que te prepares —advirtió Sailor Pluto.

—No deseo pelear más con ustedes —dijo Baran para sorpresa de todos y luego siguió caminando con tranquilidad hacia donde estaba Poppu. _"Es increíble"_, pensó. _"Él estaba muerto, pero su espíritu resultó ser más poderoso que su propio cuerpo y por eso pudo regresar de la muerte para lanzar un último ataque. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir semejante milagro? Que irónico, de los tres poderes que poseo como Caballero Dragón, rechacé el del corazón humano y es precisamente ese corazón el que me ha vencido"_. El líder de los dragones se detuvo ante Poppu y luego, para asombro de todos, se cortó las venas de la muñeca derecha usando su mano izquierda.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —inquirió Mariana.

—¡Se cortó las venas! —exclamó Umi con horror.

Baran dejó caer las gotas de su sangre sobre la boca de Poppu y después se volvió hacia sus enemigos que lo miraban con evidente desconfianza. Dai observó a Baran con el entrecejo fruncido sin entender qué era lo que trataba de hacer al darle de beber sangre a Poppu. ¿Es qué había perdido la razón luego de recibir el _Rayden Slash_?

—Escucha, Dino, no tengo nada más que decirte. Haz lo que creas es lo correcto, pero recuerda que sólo puede haber un Caballero Dragón. Un día volveré y lucharé de nuevo contigo. Sí me derrotas, podrás enfrentarte al rey Ban y salvar a los humanos, pero sí yo resulto el ganador, los humanos morirán.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hikaru, pero Baran no le prestó atención.

Dai miró al hombre que se suponía era su padre, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle ya que el líder del batallón de los dragones empezó a volar hasta que se perdió en las alturas. Entonces, de repente, Marina hizo notar a los demás que Poppu se estaba moviendo. La sorpresa pronto se convirtió en euforia cuando vieron que el mago abría los ojos y trataba de hablar.

—Dai... .

—¡Poppu! —exclamó el pequeño guerrero.

—¿Ganamos?

—Por supuesto, amigo, claro que ganamos.

Leona comenzó a llorar nuevamente, lo mismo que Hikaru, Umi y Hotaru. Incluso el impasible Hyunkel se sintió conmovido de ver que Poppu estaba vivo. Mientras la princesa de Papunika le aplicaba un _Bejoma_ al atolondrado mago, Dai miró hacia los cielos sin saber que pensar sobre la última acción de Baran. ¿Acaso se había tratado de una demostración del cariño que su padre le guardaba?

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

—Ay, pero que tierno —se burló Leinad.

El Khan de Leviatán se volvió hacia Tiamat y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Pero si los guerreros de Abbadón encontraban divertido lo sucedido en Adur, no pasaba lo mismo con Ban y los miembros del Ejército del Mal. El autoproclamado rey del mal estaba tan furioso que estuvo a punto de romper el monitor con sus propias manos. No sólo no había eliminado a Dai, sino que uno de sus generales acababa de traicionarlo frente a los ojos de N´astarith y Bórax.

—¡¡Baran nos ha traicionado!! —rugió Hadora con fuerza—. ¡¡Maldición!!

—Aún no puedo creer que Baran haya decidido retirarse de la batalla —murmuró Saboera sin salir de su estupor—. Además, ese condenado chiquillo parece que se volvió más fuerte. Cuando lo enfrentamos en la isla Torbellino no tenía tanto poder.

—No hay porque sorprenderse —dijo N´astarith de repente—. Desde que Dai y sus amigos se unieron a los Caballeros Celestiales, han tenido algunas batallas contra mis guerreros y por eso sus habilidades han aumentado bastante.

—No pareces muy molesto por lo sucedido —observó Killban con suspicacia.

El amo de Abbadón sonrió con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Calma, mi amigo, debemos esperar el momento oportuno. Muy pronto los que nos desafían morirán, que no te quepa la menor duda de eso. Por otra parte, esta derrota nos ha servido para evidenciar la falta de lealtad de Baran y la necesidad de actuar con mayor precaución, ¿o no les parece?

Ban miró de reojo a N´astarith y frunció la boca en una mueca de decepción. Aunque desconfiaba profundamente de su nuevo aliado, sabía que éste tenía razón en sus afirmaciones. Baran los había traicionado y eventualmente tendría que pagar por ello. Ahora que uno de sus mejores hombres le había fallado, debía actuar con mayor cuidado en el futuro. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Ban no podía imaginar que aquella derrota era precisamente lo que N´astarith deseaba que sucediera.

—N´astarith tiene razón, debemos aprender de este fracaso —musitó Ban, atrayendo la atención de Hadora y demás miembros de su ejército—. Baran debe ser eliminado por su traición junto con Dai.

—Bien dicho, Ban, pero no es necesario precipitarse —siseó N´astarith—. Dejemos que el traidor piense que no le hemos descubierto y después lo aplastaremos cuando menos lo espere. Ahora, dejen que Leinad les muestres los aposentos que han preparado para ustedes. Estoy seguro de que todos pensaremos mucho mejor las cosas luego de descansar un poco.

El Khan de Leviatán extendió un brazo hacia el ascensor y aguardó. Ban asintió levemente con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia donde le indicaban seguido por Bórax, Myst, Saboera y Kilban. Hadora, antes de retirarse, dirigió una mirada amenazante contra N´astarith, Mantar y Tiamat y luego se aprestó a seguir a su amo. Cuando todos se fueron, el emperador abbadonita volvió la mirada hacia el Khan del Dragón y soltó una risita malévola.

—La traición de Baran me ayudará a esparcir la semilla de la duda por todo el Ejército del Espíritu del Mal. —Emocionado con aquella idea, se levantó de su trono y tomó la apariencia de Hadora—. Es casi seguro que el poderoso Ban haya planeado hacernos a un lado llegado el momento, pero ahora la balanza se ha inclinado a nuestro favor —hizo una pausa y adoptó la forma de Kilban—. Con esta derrota, el Rey Ban estará demasiado ocupado pensando en la destrucción de Dai y no interferirá mucho en nuestros planes. —Sonrió y nuevamente regresó a su apariencia original al tiempo que añadía—: No cabe duda que la intriga es la mejor parte del valor.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala de entrenamiento)

—¡Oigan, ya van a comenzar! —anunció Astroboy.

—Perfecto, esto será genial —murmuró Ranma con emoción—. Ya quiero ver cómo le dan su merecido a ese fanfarrón. Que mal que Cadmio no esté aquí para ver la pelea entre esos dos.

—¿Por qué a los hombres les entusiasman tanto las peleas? —se quejó Sailor Mars, cruzada de brazos y mirando a Ranma con una expresión de enfado—. Son tan inmaduros e infantiles.

—Es cierto —convino Shampoo en la misma actitud.

Vejita aguardó hasta que la gravedad y la temperatura de la habitación se normalizaran antes de entrar. Una vez en el interior, se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada para contemplar a su adversario. De acuerdo con las reglas acordadas previamente, Seiya se había quitado su ropaje sagrado de bronce para la pelea que sostendría con el saiya-jin.

—Recuerda, Vejita —le dijo Gokuh desde afuera de la sala—. Este es sólo un combate de entrenamiento, no lo vayas a olvidar por nada del mundo. No queremos que ocurra un accidente.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes, Kakaroto —repuso Vejita sin volver la mirada.

Muy lentamente, Seiya se encaminó hacia el centro de la habitación sin dejar de observar a su contrincante. Desde la batalla en el templo de Kami-sama había tenido la intención de ajustarle las cuentas a Vejita y al fin se le presentaba una oportunidad para hacerlo. Sin embargo, su agudo instinto de guerrero le decía una y otra vez que no debía permitir que el desprecio que sentía por el saiya-jin nublara su juicio. Tenía que actuar con sumo cuidado o de lo contrario perdería el combate.

—Seiya —La voz de Hyoga llamó su atención a sus espaldas—. No te precipites, ese sujeto no me inspira nada de confianza. Estoy seguro de que si te descuidas aunque sea un poco, no dudara en hacer trampa.

El santo de bronce asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Descuida, Hyoga, tendré cuidado con él.

—¿Qué yo haré trampa? —se mofó el saiya-jin con una sonrisa burlona—. Ja, no necesito trucos para acabar con un insecto tan insignificante. Lástima que no tenga puesta su armadura porque así terminaré más rápido con él.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió Seiya con ferocidad.

—Ya me escuchaste, gusano, ¿o es qué acaso no te limpiaste las orejas?

—De acuerdo, sí así lo quieres, te daré una paliza —Seiya comenzó a mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo y de lado a lado, trazando en el aire la posición de las trece estrellas de la constelación del Pegaso. Mientras efectuaba aquellos movimientos, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar un brillo de color azul. Entonces, Seiya extendió su puño derecho al frente y atacó—: _¡¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!! (¡¡Meteoro Pegaso!!)_

Una mortal lluvia de rayos azules se precipitó sobre el saiya-jin a una velocidad asombrosa. Vejita ya había visto aquel ataque durante la pelea en el templo de Kami-sama, así que los meteoros no lo tomaron del todo por sorpresa. Usando los puños, Vejita comenzó a bloquear los ataques de Seiya con una habilidad fuera de serie.

—¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, sabandija?

No obstante, el gusto le duró poco tiempo a Vejita. Los meteoros de Seiya se iban volviendo más y más veloces a cada segundo, y por lo mismo le estaba costando trabajo defenderse. Su asombro se transformó en frustración cuando uno de los meteoros por fin impactó en su abdomen, haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre.

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_, pensó. _"Sus ataques son más veloces a cada momento"_.

Entonces, de repente, los meteoros comenzaron a golpear el cuerpo de Vejita por todas partes hasta que finalmente los golpes fueron tan fuertes que lo mandaron a volar por los aires. Seiya no pudo esconder su alegría al ver el resultado de su _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_ y sonrió con triunfalismo. Gracias a su habilidad para incrementar poco a poco la fuerza de su cosmos, el santo podía aumentar la velocidad de sus meteoros en una fracción de segundo.

—¡De pie, Vejita! ¡La pelea acaba de comenzar!

El saiya-jin se levantó y miró a Seiya con los ojos inyectados de furia.

—¡Insecto miserable! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos aquí mismo!

Vejita decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se abalanzó sobre Seiya y trató de golpearlo en el rostro varias veces, pero el santo reaccionó con prontitud y esquivó los puñetazos hábilmente. La rapidez con la que Vejita se movía era buena, pero no se comparaba con la empleada por los Santos Dorados o los Dioses Guerreros. Seiya intuyó que el saiya-jin estaba empezando a desesperarse y eso podía ser una ventaja a su favor.

—¡Gusano, eres veloz!

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —se burló Seiya antes de alejarse de su contrincante con un rápido salto que lo llevó a varios metros de distancia—. Creí que ibas derrotarme en un dos por tres, aunque no debes sorprenderte, Vejita.

—¿Qué dices?

—La razón por la que me muevo tan rápido es porque he podido despertar mi séptimo sentido. Gracias a esto, mi cosmos me permite moverme con una velocidad que supera por mucha la del sonido.

El guerrero saiya-jin dejó escapar una risita y recuperó la compostura.

—Ya veo, no eres tan estúpido como creía —masculló Vejita y después soltó una risita maliciosa—. Usas tu poder de pelea al máximo en el momento preciso y por eso has podido eludir mis ataques, pero ahora te daré una sorpresa desagradable. Yo también puedo controlar mi poder de pelea y ahora voy demostrártelos.

_"¿De qué está hablando?"_, pensó Seiya._ "Su cosmos está lleno de agresividad"_.

Cerrando sus puños, Vejita liberó de golpe toda su energía interna. En cuestión de segundos, el cabello negro del saiya-jin cambió a rubio y una majestuosa aura dorada envolvió su figura de pies a cabeza. Seiya no logró esconder su asombro al ver semejante transformación. Visto desde cierta perspectiva, Vejita parecía alguna clase de deidad.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, el saiya-jin desapareció del campo de batalla moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante. Seiya apenas iba a preguntarse a dónde habría ido cuando sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, vio que Vejita estaba delante de él sonriéndole.

—¿Qué te parece esto, insecto? —inquirió el súper-saiya-jin y nuevamente incrustó su puño en el estómago de Seiya, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo escupir—. Es muy pronto para que creas que has ganado luego de darme unos cuantos golpes. Eso fue suerte, pero ahora nada te salvará de que te haga pedazos.

En cuanto Vejita retiró su puño, Seiya aprovechó la ocasión para contraatacar. Su adversario estaba demasiado cerca para usar el _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_, así que optó por utilizar una técnica diferente. Corrió a toda velocidad y se colocó tras Vejita antes de que éste pudiera advertirlo. Usando sus brazos, Seiya sujetó al súper-saiya-jin por la espalda.

—¡Suéltame, maldito!

—¡Ahora será mi turno! —le murmuró el Santo al oído mientras expandía la fuerza de su cosmos al límite—. _¡¡Pegasus Rolling Crush!! (¡Rayo de Pegaso!)_

—¡¡Qué es esto?!

Los dos guerreros salieron volando y empezaron a dar giros por los aires. Aunque la habitación de entrenamiento no tenía un techo demasiado alto, esto no impidió que Seiya pudiera ejecutar su ataque con éxito. Dominado por la técnica de su odiado oponente, Vejita no pudo hacer nada salvo mirar cómo la habitación daba vueltas. Finalmente, Seiya estrelló brutalmente al súper saiya-jin de cabeza contra el piso mientras él caía de pie a una corta distancia.

—Eso debió dolerle —masculló Eclipse, arrugando el rostro como sí lo sucedido le provocara malestar físico—. Menos mal que tiene la cabeza dura porque sino... .

—¡Papá! —exclamó Trunks.

—Muy impresionante —masculló Azmoudez, que no perdía detalle.

—Ese Vejita —Son Gokuh se tomó la frente—. Eso le pasa por confiado.

A sabiendas de lo peligroso que era confiarse, Seiya se dio la vuelta para evaluar el resultado de su ataque. Para sorpresa de muchos de los que seguían el combate, Vejita consiguió ponerse de pie más furioso que antes y desplegó su aura de nuevo, aunque se veía ligeramente aturdido. Cuando Seiya observó la manera violenta en que Vejita expulsaba la energía de su aura, supo enseguida que la batalla aún no había finalizado.

—Realmente me has causado más problemas de lo que imaginaba, insecto, pero aún no has visto nada. Yo soy el príncipe de la raza guerrera saiya-jin y me rehusó a perder con un gusano como tú.

—Sí, puedo notar que eres un sujeto bastante resistente —repuso Seiya sin dejarse amedrentar por las amenazas de Vejita—. Pero a pesar de tus grandes poderes, no me vencerás.

—¿Qué dices, sabandija?

—La fuerza de tu cosmos es impresionante, pero yo he logrado despertar mi séptimo sentido y esto me permite moverme a una velocidad superior a la tuya. Hace unos momentos menospreciaste mi _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_, pero pude golpearte con él a pesar de tus intentos por impedirlo. —Vejita le dirigió una mirada con rabia asesina—. En una batalla la velocidad es tan importante como la fuerza.

—¡Insecto, voy a hacer que te comas todas tus palabras! —Extendió una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante. Una pequeña esfera de luz cobró forma frente a la mano del príncipe saiya-jin—. ¡¡Toma esto... .

—¡¡Tú serás el que perderá!! —exclamó Seiya al momento de arrojarse sobre su adversario con el puño en lo alto—. _¡¡Pegasus... Ryuu Sei Ken!! (¡¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!!)_

—_¡¡Bing Bang Attack!! (¡¡El Ataque Bing Bang!!)._

Ambos ataques se encontraron en el aire, desencadenando una feroz lucha por la supremacía. Por un lado estaban los meteoros de Seiya y por otro la pequeña esfera de Vejita. Tras un momento en el que ambos oponentes hicieron todo lo posible por imponerse, se produjo una violenta explosión que arrojó a los dos hacia atrás.

—Se están dando con todo —observó Ryoga.

—Que fuerza tiene ese gruñón —comentó Sailor Mars.

En interior de la habitación, Vejita fue el primero en levantarse. Estaba molesto por lo sucedido, aunque también sentía la emoción de participar en una buena pelea. Después de lo sucedido entendió que aquel muchacho con el que luchaba no era tan débil después de todo. Al contrario, la velocidad con la que atacaba el Santo de bronce parecía ser más mortífera que la de cualquier otro guerrero con el que se había enfrentado en el pasado.

—No puedo creer que ese gusano haya bloqueado mi _Bing Bang Attack_ —musitó Vejita mientras Seiya se incorporaba lentamente—. Tal parece que no eran simples fanfarronadas lo que me dijo hace un momento.

_"Debo tener más cuidado"_, pensó Seiya por su lado. _"Es muy diferente a todos los oponentes a los que me he enfrentado anteriormente. Ten cuidado, Seiya, ese tipo podría acabar contigo"_.

—Has tenido suerte, miserable, pero aún no ganas —amenazó Vejita y luego desplegó su aura—. No me importa lo que diga ese tonto de Kakaroto o alguno de tus amigos, voy a hacerte pedazos.

—Inténtalo y te haré ver tu suerte —replicó Seiya mientras la fuerza de su cosmos lo rodeaba.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera efectuar un movimiento, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Son Gokuh entró por ella. El primer impulso de Vejita fue de arrojarle una descarga de energía o patearle el trasero para sacarlo fuera de la habitación, pero lo pensó mejor y se conformó con gritarle.

—¡¡Kakaroto!! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

—Espera, Vejita, sé que estás molesto, pero el tiempo se les termino —explicó Gokuh con una sonrisa en la cara—. Recuerda que dijimos que los combates solo durarían quince minutos.

—¡Piérdete, Kakaroto! ¡No obedeceré esa regla estúpida!

—Lo siento, amigo, pero reglas son reglas —intervino Eclipse. Sin embargo cuando miró la expresión llena de ira de Vejita, fingió una especie de sonrisa y comenzó a retroceder lentamente—. Eh, ¿dos minutos más te parecen bien?.. ¿tres?.. ¿cuatro?

—¡¡Lárgate, imbécil o te partiré en dos!!

—Vamos, Vejita, no enfades —lo calmó Son Gokuh—. Debemos respetar las reglas.

—Es verdad, Vejita —concordó Ranma, que acababa de llegar en compañía de Hyoga, Trunks, Ryoga, Shiryu y Tuxedo Kamen—. Deja de monopolizar el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Vejita montó en cólera.

—¡La pelea se acabará cuando le dé su merecido a ese torpe!

—Por mí no hay problema —se oyó decir a Seiya mientras éste abandonaba la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos. Antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo un momento y agregó—: Sólo espero que me den otra oportunidad de terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, sabandija?! —le gritó Vejita mientras Gokuh, Ranma, Ryoga, Trunks, Tuxedo Kamen y Eclipse se interponían en su camino—. ¡¡Háganse a un lado sí no quieren morir!!

—Papá, por favor, ¿por qué no mejor entrenas en la otra habitación? —le preguntó Trunks en un intento por apaciguar la ira de Vejita. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Vejita y por ello temía que su padre fuera a cometer alguna locura—. Después podrás volver a luchar con Seiya, ¿qué te parece?

—Ustedes son realmente exasperantes —murmuró Vejita con un dejo de desprecio, al tiempo que el resplandor dorado que lo rodeaba se desvanecía y su cabello volvía a ser oscuro—. Más les vale que no me estén engañando porque entonces volaré esta estúpida nave con ustedes adentro. —Empujó a Trunks con el brazo y se dirigió a la salida—. No quiero que nadie me interrumpa.

Vejita estaba molesto por la interrupción, pero su humor varió y prefirió regresar a sus entrenamientos personales. Se había confiado creyendo que Seiya sería un oponente relativamente fácil y no había peleado en serio desde el comienzo. La próxima vez las cosas serían diferentes.

—¡Uf! —Gokuh se limpió el sudor de la frente—. Por un momento pensé que ese loco de Vejita iba a empezar a destruirlo todo. Menos mal que logramos convencerlo de que dejara su pelea con Seiya para después.

—Tu amigo es peor que Cadmio —comentó Ryoga en voz baja—. Creí que él era un energúmeno, pero Vejita se lleva el premio mayor.

—Les ruego que perdonen a mi padre —dijo Trunks—. Lo que sucede es que tiene un gran orgullo y le cuesta reconocer cuando está equivocado, pero en el fondo no es tan mala persona.

—¿Ese tipo es tu padre? —preguntó Eclipse con asombro—. Anda la osa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, aunque admito que te pareces físicamente a él. De seguro no heredaste el carácter de tu padre.

Son Gokuh echó una mirada hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, es hora de continuar con los combates, ¿no es así, Shiryu?

—Es verdad, es mí turno —repuso el Santo del Dragón—. Será mejor que pelees en serio desde el principio, Gokuh o te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa como ocurrió con Vejita.

—Puedes contar con ello —asintió Gokuh con una sonrisa maliciosa.

__

Cuarteles endorianos.

Asiont regresó la vista hacia sus amigos. Tras detectar que el aura de Poppu había vuelto a la normalidad y que la misteriosa presencia había desaparecido, los Celestiales habían quedado más confundidos. Saulo se había comunicado con Casiopea para averiguar lo sucedido en Adur, pero ella le explicó que volaba rumbo a la ciudad con No.18 y Kurinrin cuando percibió la misma presencia y que le contaría todo una vez que volviera a donde estaban los demás.

—Aún tengo mis dudas —comentó Areth—. ¿Creen que se haya tratado de algún emisario del imperio de Abbadón?

—No podemos descartarlo —opinó Cadmio, que se había sentado en un cómodo sillón—. La presencia que detectamos no era la de un Khan, pero podría haber sido un guerrero meganiano tal vez. Como sea, ya nos enteraremos en poco tiempo.

Saulo asintió con la cabeza. Ansioso por averiguar más sobre las vivencias de Asiont en el planeta Caelum, el príncipe de Endoria se volvió hacia su amigo para hacerle varias preguntas.

—¿Qué más te dijo Aristeo?

—Bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas —repuso Asiont en tono pensativo—. Él me dijo que algunos de los Khans pertenecen a la legión de Celestiales rebeldes que trataron de apoderarse del planeta Adur hace varios ciclos estelares. Esto pude confirmarlo cuando enfrenté a Eneri, la Khan del Cancerbero.

—Te entiendo —murmuró Saulo—. Igual me sucedió a mí cuando pelee con Kali.

—¿Quién demonios es Kali? —preguntó Cadmio, alzando ambas cejas—. Jamás oí de ella.

—Kali fue una aprendiz de Caballera Celestial que conocí algunos ciclos estelares antes de la revuelta en Adur —explicó Saulo—. Tuvimos una charla y no volví a saber de ella hasta que luché con José Zeiva hace poco en otra dimensión. Parece que se convirtió en la Khan de la Destrucción.

Lance bajó la mirada mientras reflexionaba.

—Aunque muchos de ellos hayan pertenecido a la orden, es natural que no conozcamos a la mayoría ya que había miles de Caballeros Celestiales y aprendices. Lo que no puedo entender todavía es porqué el maestro Aristeo no ha tratado de ayudarnos de alguna forma.

Cadmio lanzó un bufido.

—Aristeo es un anciano, él ya no puede luchar más —Mientras contemplaba el rostro de Asiont, inquirió—: ¿Y de casualidad Aristeo no sabe de otros Celestiales que puedan darnos una mano?

—En el santuario de Caelum había una Celestial llamada Tyria, pero no... .

—¡¿Y por qué rayos no vino contigo?! —le interrumpió Cadmio con un grito—. Esto es grandioso, ahora sí estamos muertos. No es por nada, Asiont, pero requerimos de toda la ayuda posible sí que queremos ganar esta guerra.

Areth se volvió hacia Cadmio con una expresión de malestar. Aquel último comentario la había irritado bastante. La gravedad de la situación requería que todos estuvieran unidos y lo que menos necesitaban era las rencillas personales, de manera que en su cabeza se dedicó a repetirse que Cadmio era uno de sus amigos y que le debía respeto.

—Oye, un momento, aún tenemos la ayuda de Zacek y los demás.

—Sí, claro, niña, tenemos docenas de aliados, pero lo malo es que apenas unos pocos de ellos pueden luchar con los Khans. No debemos enfrentarnos a los guerreros de Abbadón con chicas en minifaldas, una loca que afirma ser una especie de diosa y peleadores aficionados.

—Oye, hermano, no te olvides de la leyenda —le dijo Lance mientras Areth hacia muecas detrás de Cadmio—. La búsqueda de las gemas sagradas es la que nos ha llevado hasta ellos, eso debe querer decir algo forzosamente.

Cadmio exhaló un suspiro.

—Sí, significa que estamos hundidos hasta el cuello.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —difirió Asiont—. ¿No vieron el poder que tienen Seiya o Gokuh? Sus auras son poderosas, pero también encierran sentimientos de nobleza. ¿Qué tal sí el Káiser de la leyenda reencarnó en un guerrero de una dimensión diferente?

Saulo meditó un poco sobre aquella idea. De acuerdo con la leyenda, el Káiser aparecería en el momento de mayor peligro para salvar al universo. La fuerza de Gokuh y algunos de los demás era excepcional, pero había un pequeño problema que no había que pasarse por alto: el Káiser debía poder manejar la fuerza del aureus y eso era algo que ninguno de sus aliados sabía hacer.

—No lo creo —murmuró al fin—. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era el aureus hasta que se los explicamos. Sí alguno fuera el Káiser de la leyenda debería poder manipular ese poder fácilmente.

—¿Y qué tal sí nuestro deber es enseñarle acerca de ese poder? —sugirió Asiont.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Los Celestiales empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros sin saber que responder. La propuesta de Asiont era algo impensable que incluso le habría causado una llamada de atención por parte de alguno de los maestros más respetados de la orden. Afortunadamente para Asiont ninguno de sus compañeros era aún un maestro, aunque no por eso se salvaría de ser criticado.

—¿Enseñarles sobre el aureus? —repitió Cadmio con incredulidad—. Olvídalo, nada de eso. El aureus es la mayor enseñanza que Horus le legó a la orden y no estoy dispuesto a compartirla con personas como el tal Vejita.

Asiont volvió la mirada hacia Saulo, que meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Lo lamento, Asiont, pero Cadmio tiene razón en este caso. Acepté explicarles lo qué era, pero no podemos enseñárselos. La naturaleza del aureus lo hace demasiado peligroso para que alguien que no es un Maestro lo enseñe.

Lance soltó un suspiró y se encogió de hombros cuando Asiont lo miró.

—¿Qué puedo decir, Asiont? Ninguno de nosotros está calificado para tomar esa decisión y ya que Aristeo es el último maestro de la orden que continua con vida, me parece que él es quien debe decidirlo.

—Me parece que tienen razón en eso, tal vez me precipite —repuso Asiont, desviando la mirada—. Es sólo que no tengo idea de lo que vamos a hacer para derrotar a los guerreros de Abbadón. Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, pero ésta no durará para siempre.

Saulo consultó su reloj de mano y notó que el Consejo de la Alianza estaba por reunirse en cualquier momento. Se dirigió hacia la salida y volvió la mirada por encima del hombro antes de que la puerta se abriera. Areth se levantó para acompañarlo, pero Saulo le indicó que se quedara en su lugar.

—Escuchen, iré a la sesión del Consejo, ¿por qué no mejor van con nuestros invitados y entrenan un poco con ellos? Quizá eso los ayude a sentirse mejor y a olvidar las preocupaciones.

—Oye, un momento,¿y tú alumna? —preguntó Cadmio, pero Saulo no respondió y abandonó la habitación—. Ni hablar, que Asiont se encargué de Areth. No estoy para hacerla de niñera.

—¡Hey! No soy una niña —replicó la adolescente—. No necesito que nadie me cuide y menos tú, viejo.

—¡Pequeña miserable! —exclamó Cadmio mientras Asiont y Lance soltaban una carcajada.

__

Hangar principal.

Las puertas se abrieron al tiempo que las naves de la _Megaroad-01_ se iban acercando. Un pequeño contingente de soldados se acercaron a la nave de transporte en cuantos ésta aterrizó. Misa Ichijo, junto con su esposo y sus demás acompañantes, se agolpó en la puerta, esperando salir. Kageyama salió de la nave caminando tímidamente. Al salir, fueron recibidos por el almirante Cariolano y Rodrigo Carrier. Habían alineado unos cincuenta soldados adurianos para que protegieran a sus invitados.

—Sean bienvenidos a la astronave _Churubusco_ —les dijo Cariolano al tiempo que les dirigía un saludo militar aduriano—. Esperamos que no hayan tenido demasiados problemas.

—En lo absoluto, almirante, fue un viaje tranquilo —repuso Misa luego de saludar al estilo de los militares de la Tierra—. Espero que comprenda que tenemos prisa.

—Por supuesto, acompáñenme, por favor.

El almirante de la Alianza Estelar condujo a Misa y a su grupo hasta que llegaron a un elevador al cual les invitó entrar. Mientras el ascensor empezaba a moverse, Cariolano miró a Rodrigo por un segundo y luego se giró hacia Misa

—Espero que comprendan que sí deciden luchar con nosotros, necesitaremos un informe detallado sobre todo su armamento y sus fuerzas de defensa.

Misa observó al almirante con suspicacia. Aunque había aceptado recibir ayuda de los alienígenos, su instinto de militar le decía que debía tener mucho cuidado. Confiaba en Zacek y en Saulo, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a compartir información que consideraba valiosa para la supervivencia de todos lo que viajaban en la _Megaroad-01_.

—Eso es algo que aún no decidimos, almirante, espero que entienda.

La forma en que Misa había contestado irritó de gran manera a Cariolano, que no dijo ni una palabra en el resto del camino. Al salir del ascensor, pasaron junto a dos figuras vestidas con trajes oscuros que los miraban detenidamente.

—Junior, la fiesta está por comenzar —murmuró K

_Continuará... ._


	97. PROPUESTAS INTERESANTES

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCVI

PROPUESTAS INTERESANTES

_Planeta Adur._

Casiopea, Kurinrin y No.18 escuchaban con atención a Leona. En unos cuantos minutos la princesa de Papunika les relató a grandes rasgos la difícil pelea que habían sostenido con Baran y los Guerreros Dragón y sobre el sacrificio de Poppu y su recuperación. Cuando al fin terminó de hablar, Leona exhaló un suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia Dai y Poppu.

—Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos.

—Pero qué cosas dice, princesa —repuso Poppu en forma juguetona—. Yo ya lo tenía todo calculado. Baran y esos debiluchos que lo acompañaban no hubieran podido derrotarnos ni en un millón de años.

—Gracias, Poppu, de no ser por tu ayuda quizá no hubiera ganado —le dijo Dai.

—Pues ya que lo mencionas, amigo, nunca has podido hacer nada sin mí —murmuró el mago fingiendo una actitud de superioridad—. Admítelo, Dai, funcionamos mejor como un equipo.

Dai y Poppu comenzaron a reír con entusiasmo. Aunque ninguno de los dos había confesado, lo cierto es que habían empezado a apreciarse como hermanos y eso era un hecho que saltaba a la vista de todos. Hotaru, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu y Setsuna sonrieron con alivio al ver que la recuperación de Poppu había sido total, pero aún seguían sin entender el porqué Baran los había ayudado.

_"Aún no puedo creer que ese hombre fuera el padre de Dai"_, pensó Hotaru, observando disimuladamente a Dai. _"Se veían tan frío y calculador, pero me pareció que en realidad era un hombre triste. No tenía idea de que Dai estuviera en la difícil situación de luchar contra su propio padre"_.

—Todavía hay algo que no queda del todo claro —murmuró Casiopea mientras examinaba con la vista los cadáveres de Borahon y Garundadei—. ¿Cómo logró ese hombre llamado Baran llegar hasta este universo y supo exactamente que estaban en este lugar?

—Hum, esa es una buena pregunta —musitó Leona en tono reflexivo—. No tengo ni la menor idea y creo que Baran tampoco lo mencionó durante la pelea.

—Oye, Casiopea, tal vez utilizó una nave espacial —especuló Kurinrin.

—Imposible, guapo —repuso la Celestial—. En el mundo de Dai no poseen la tecnología necesaria para construir una nave espacial y mucho menos para realizar viajes dimensiónales. Baran debió haber empleado otro método para llegar hasta este planeta.

—¿Y qué me dices de la magia? —sugirió Mariana—. Baran demostró que podía usar hechizos mágicos, de seguro usó uno de ellos para localizar a Dai en este planeta y venir hasta acá con sus guerreros.

—Es verdad, eso debe ser —asintió Poppu—. ¿Cómo no lo imaginamos?

—¿La magia? —murmuró No.18 con escepticismo.

—Tal vez, pero me gustaría estar segura —dijo Casiopea, dudosa—. No quisiera que nos lleváramos una sorpresa desagradable. Sí uno de los enemigos de Dai pudo encontrarlos desde otro universo, entonces debemos empezar a preocuparnos.

Mariana echó un rápido vistazo a Rafaruto. El Guerrero Dragón de la Tierra todavía estaba vivos, aunque permanecía inconsciente debido a sus heridas. A juzgar por la situación, Rafaruto era el único que podía decirles la manera en que Baran había podido llegar hasta Adur desde un universo diferente.

—Sí interrogamos a ese guerrero estoy segura de que obtendremos las respuestas que necesitamos. Ordenaré que lo transporten a la _Churubusco_ lo antes posible y que le den tratamiento médico.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado —les aconsejó Sailor Pluto—. Aunque ese guerrero haya salvado la vida de Umi, no hay que confiarse. Todo esto podría ser una estrategia planeada por Baran.

Mariana frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo. Aquel argumento le parecía tan inverosímil como ridículo. Baran había tenido la oportunidad de llevarse a Dai durante la lucha y no creía factible que hubiera urdido un plan tan descabellado como el que sugería Sailor Pluto. Estaba de acuerdo en manejar la situación con cuidado, pero desde luego le parecía paranoica la actitud de la Outer Senshi.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos —meditó Sailor Saturn en voz alta—. Rafaruto es un guerrero de buen corazón, Sailor Pluto, lo presiento.

—Yo opino lo mismo que Sailor Saturn —convino Umi y luego volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Sailor Pluto—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? Sí no fuera por Rafaruto, ese monstruo nos habría matado a todos.

Sailor Pluto permaneció indiferente ante las críticas.

—Sólo digo que debemos tomar precauciones, no hay que bajar la guardia.

Pero la princesa de Papunika tampoco sospechaba que Rafaruto fuera un peligro y le parecía una verdadera pérdida de tiempo ponerse a pensar en eso. Consideraba más importante averiguar la manera en que Baran había llegado hasta el planeta Adur y el porqué éste había salvado la vida de Poppu.

—No se preocupen por Rafaruto —las calmó Hyunkel—. Él nos ha demostrado que es un guerrero de honor y no creo que pretenda atacarnos a traición. Lo que quisiera averiguar en este momento es sí Baran está todavía en este mundo o sí ya regresó a nuestro universo.

Casiopea dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte y cerró sus ojos. Los segundos transcurrieron sin que su percepción detectara alguna aura poderosa. Sí Baran continuaba en Adur, como ella sospechaba, parecía saber perfectamente cómo disimular su presencia para no ser detectado.

—No percibo ninguna energía poderosa en los alrededores.

—Yo tampoco detecto nada —murmuró Kunririn—. Cuando volábamos hacia este lugar sentí un Ki poderoso, pero luego percibí cómo esa energía se iba alejado hasta que desapareció. Tal vez Baran sabe cómo controlar su Ki.

—O quizá sus poderes se encuentran en un nivel bajo.

No.18 se acomodó los cabellos que resbalaban por su rostro. No tenía pensado intervenir en la conversación, pero quería ayudar a Casiopea de algún modo ya que ésta había sido amable con ella. Gracias a su experiencia en peleas pasadas, No.18 sabía que cuando un guerrero tenía una batalla difícil, el aura de éste se reducía drásticamente. De hecho Kurinrin también debía saberlo, pero parecía que por algún motivo lo había olvidado completamente.

—Piensen un poco —les dijo la androide—. Después de la pelea es posible que ese tipo se haya debilitado y necesite descansar un poco para recuperar sus energías. Probablemente su Ki se encuentre en un nivel tan bajo que difícilmente podrán detectarlo.

—Que inteligente eres, 18 —dijo Kurinrin con una sonrisa.

No.18 dirigió su mirada hacia el Guerrero Zeta y lo miró con aburrimiento, provocando que éste se ruborizara y luego agachara la cabeza. La androide reprimió una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad me extraña que no te dieras cuenta de eso, muchacho feo.

Al ver aquella escena, Umi se acercó a Hikaru y Fuu para murmurarles. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que a Kurinrin le agradaba No.18, pero no quedaba del todo claro si aquella androide tan hermosa sentía algo por ese joven calvo de aspecto bonachón.

—Oigan, chicas, para mí que a ese muchacho le gusta 18.

—Es cierto, yo también me di cuenta de eso —convino Fuu luego de acomodarse los anteojos usando un dedo—. Se puso rojo cuando ella lo miró y no sabe cómo hablarle, que tierno se ve.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hikaru con una ingenuidad que incómodo a sus amigas.

—No puedo entender que seas tan despistada, Hikaru —la reprendió Umi mientras su amiga adoptaba una mirada de cachorro perdido—. Es obvio que a él le agrada 18, pero parece que ella no siente lo mismo por él.

—Que triste es eso —opinó Fuu con las manos entrelazadas—. Su amor no es correspondido, lástima que no haya alguien aquí para ayudarlo.

Como sí las llamas de un volcán ardieran en sus ojos, Hikaru cerró un puño con ímpetu y se volvió velozmente hacia sus amigas, quienes se abrazaron entre sí temiendo lo peor. Cuando Hikaru tenía ese brillo tan característico en su mirada, Fuu y Umi sabían que su amiga iba a embarcarlas en alguna clase de plan loco.

—Chicas, nosotras lo ayudaremos, es nuestro deber lograr que 18 se fije en Kurinrin.

—¿Nuestro deber? —Umi arqueó una ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Ay, Hikaru, pero que graciosa eres —murmuró Fuu riendo—. ¿Cómo crees?

Pero Hikaru no prestó atención a las palabras de sus amigas y continuó hablando.

—¿No les parte el corazón que Kurinrin no pueda estar junto a la persona que más ama? No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, tenemos que lograr que esas dos almas gemelas encuentren el amor. Ese será nuestro desafío ahora.

—No puede ser —musitó Umi bajando la mirada al piso.

—¿Para qué le mencionaste el asunto? —le preguntó Fuu.

Ambas chicas expresaron su resignación exhalando un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo. Hikaru, por su parte, cerró sus ojos y pasó los siguientes segundos imaginando una escena romántica entre Kurinrin y No.18.

_Astronave Churubusco_

Los miembros del Consejo de Líderes estaban listos para comenzar la sesión. Para evitar los conflictos que habían ocurrido anteriormente, Lazar había tomado la decisión de excluir a todas las personas no esenciales. Debido a esto, sólo se encontraban presentes los máximos dirigentes políticos y militares de la alianza. El ambiente era de tensión. Muchos de los miembros más influyentes no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Lazar de conceder la amnistía a Jesús Ferrer y se temía que aquello pudiera dividir al Consejo.

Andrea era consciente de ese problema, de modo que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para apaciguar las diferencias en la Alianza. En la reunión se hallaban presentes Dhatú, Bantar y Elnar como representes de la GAU, el comandante Antilles de la fuerza expedicionaria del mundo de Astroboy junto con el profesor Ochanomizu, la almirante Misa, el comandante Hikaru, el mayor Kageyama y el capitán Black de la _Megaroad-01_, Jesús Ferrer, el general MacDaguett y los agentes de MID. Estos últimos, también conocidos como los Hombres de Oscuro, no eran bien vistos por la mayoría de los miembros de la Alianza Estelar debido a los rumores que pesaban fuertemente sobre ellos.

Los Hombres de Oscuro eran una agencia especial que laboraba en secreto para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América y se ocupaba de todo lo referente a extraterrestres. Sin embargo, las actividades de los Hombres de Oscuro estaban lejos de la diplomacia y se acercaban más a las labores de contrainteligencia llevadas en contra de gobiernos extraterrestres. Fuera como fuera, mentiras o verdades, los agentes de MID inspiraban la desconfianza de muchos de los presentes.

—El Consejo de Líderes entra en sesión —anunció Lazar acallando los murmullos—. Ahora que el asunto del príncipe Ferrer ha quedado suficientemente discutido, pasemos a analizar los recientes sucesos ocurridos en el planeta azul. De acuerdo con los reportes de la Holo-Red intergaláctica, el gobierno terrícola negoció un armisticio con el imperio de Abbadón.

MacDaguett se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Sí me lo permiten, quisiera precisar algunos datos —MacDaguett espero hasta que Lazar le concediera permiso para hablar antes de continuar—. Lo sucedido en la batalla de Marte fue una terrible tragedia para la Tierra y todos aquí lo saben perfectamente. Mi gobierno perdió muchos de sus recursos militares en esta guerra y no podemos seguir peleándola, pero permitan que sea el agente K de la agencia de MID quien les explique la situación.

Todas las miradas se volcaron hacia el Hombre de Oscuro. K guardó sus anteojos oscuros bajo su saco y avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación. Tras dirigir una mirada escrutadora hacia los principales miembros del Consejo, el agente de MID empezó su exposición.

—Damas y caballeros del Consejo, ninguno de ustedes puede negar el enorme sacrificio que ha hecho la Tierra por la Alianza Estelar. Tal y como el general MacDaguett dijo hace un instante, la Tierra ha perdido a sus mejores hombres y mujeres en la guerra contra el imperio de Abbadón y ya no podemos seguir luchando. Por tal motivo, nos vimos en la necesidad de firmar la paz con N´astarith.

Andrea Zeiva alzó la mano para pedir la palabra.

—Agente K, todos sabemos de los esfuerzos que ha realizado la Tierra, pero no puedo creer que se rindan tan fácilmente. N´astarith es un maldito, estoy segura de que a la larga la Tierra perderá más con ese tratado de paz.

—Comprendo su preocupación, majestad —concedió K—. Pero no porque hayamos firmado la paz, significa que dejaremos de luchar contra los abbadonitas. Ese tratado no es más que una pantalla que asegurara la independencia de nuestro mundo. Puedo confirmarles que la Tierra seguirá apoyando secretamente a la Alianza Estelar. Nosotros jamás abandonaríamos a nuestros aliados por ningún motivo.

—Tal vez sea así —dijo Cariolano—. Pero debe entender que la decisión de su gobierno ha comprometido la seguridad de nuestra flota. Sí el enemigo descubriera que estamos aquí... .

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó Rodrigo Carrier al borde de la histeria—. No podemos confiar en la Tierra ni en esos agentes de MID. Debemos dispersar la flota antes de que N´astarith nos encuentre o de lo contrario todos moriremos.

El general MacDaguett volvió su cabeza hacia Rodrigo y sonrió levemente.

—Le aseguro, comandante Carrier, que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. La Tierra no revelara bajo ninguna circunstancia información que comprometa la seguridad de esta flota. No olvide que un gran número de naves terrestres se encuentran estacionadas en este sistema también.

—¿Y esperan que les creamos? —inquirió Saulo en tono agresivo—. A mí me parece que la Tierra probablemente ya haya negociado nuestra localización a cambio de su seguridad. Todos aquí sabemos que cuando un Hombre de Oscuro está cerca es porque hay algo podrido.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Saulo, el agente K frunció la mirada con malestar. Estaba claro que el príncipe de Endoria desconfiaba de la Tierra y eso podía ser un grave problema para la estrategia que se fraguaba en las altas cúpulas del gobierno terrestre. Sin embargo, de todos los Hombres de Oscuro, K se sabía el mejor y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo a pesar de las sospechas de Saulo.

—¡¡Al diablo con todas esas tonterías!! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —gritó Rodrigo más exaltado que antes—. Todos los informes indican que la guerra está perdida. Es nuestra última oportunidad para salvarnos, debemos solicitar un armisticio ahora que es tiempo.

—Le ruego que se tranquilice, comandante Carrier —dijo Lazar en un tono suave, pero firme—. Debemos escuchar al agente K antes de tomar una decisión con respecto a la Tierra..

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, majestad —dijo K con una sonrisa—. Tenga por seguro que el gobierno de la Tierra sólo ha negociado la paz por el bien de la población, pero que seguimos siendo fieles a la Alianza Estelar.

Saulo frunció en el entrecejo. Tal vez ese Hombre de Oscuro podía jurar y perjurar ante el Consejo que la Tierra siempre estaría del lado de la Alianza, pero él no iba a dejar de sospechar de los terrestres por nada del universo. Su experiencia en la política le aconsejaba no confiar en todo lo que K decía, pero enseguida recordó las críticas de Zacek y Areth a su forma de pensar y decidió no iniciar otra polémica.

Al menos no por el momento.

Cuando K terminó de hablar, los murmullos invadieron la sala del Consejo, pero Lazar los acalló con su poderosa voz. El rey de Adur sabía que la Alianza Estelar se arriesgaba demasiado sí la Tierra negociaba con N´astarith. Sin embargo, confiaba en que mientras hubiera naves terrestres dentro de la flota, no había razones para pensar que estuvieran realmente amenazados.

—Agente K, le ruego que nos mantengan informados de todo lo que acontezca en la Tierra. Por ningún motivo debe ser revelado que la flota se encuentra oculta en este sistema o podría haber graves consecuencias para todos. —Guardó silencio un momento y luego prosiguió—: Bien, ahora debemos analizar nuestra situación y tomar una decisión con respecto a nuestro papel en la guerra contra el imperio de Abbadón.

De pronto Jesús Ferrer se puso de pie.

—Sí me lo permite, majestad, quisiera decir algo.

—Adelante, príncipe Ferrer, ¿de qué se trata?

—Quisiera ponerme en contacto con el alto mando militar meganiano. N´astarith destruyó mi planeta y los meganianos nos encontramos en guerra con el imperio de Abbadón. Sé que muchos de aquí me detestan y no voy a discutir eso, pero sí unimos la fuerza del ejército meganiano a la armada de la Alianza estoy seguro de que eso mejoraría nuestro potencial militar —Con el rabillo del ojo, Jesús notó que K se ponía tenso al escuchar aquello—. El ejército de Abbadón es poderoso, pero ustedes han reunido una armada capaz de derrotar a las fuerzas de N´astarith.

—Me parece que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle —señaló Rodrigo—. Hasta la fecha no hemos podido ganar ni una sola batalla contra el imperio, es más ni siquiera una pequeña escaramuza. Los escudos que protegen a sus naves las hacen inmunes a cualquier ataque.

—No lo he olvidado, Rodrigo, pero sé que los científicos de la Alianza han estado investigando una manera de neutralizarlos. Estoy seguro de que sí los científicos de Megazoar se unen a los suyos, encontraremos una manera de saltear ese problema y montar una ofensiva a gran escala.

Andrea llevó la mirada hacia Lazar. Todos en el Consejo sabían que un grupo de los más destacados científicos, incluyendo al doctor Dreyfus, había estado estudiando los escudos de las naves abbadonitas durante mucho tiempo sin reportar grandes avances. No obstante, a partir de la llegada de los profesores Dhatú y Ochanomizu, la investigación había dado un salto importante. La propuesta que el príncipe de los meganianos estaba presentando ante el Consejo resultaba demasiado tentadora para ser pasada por alto, pero algunos aún mantenían su desconfianza hacia los meganianos.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que lograremos encontrar una manera de nulificar sus escudos? —preguntó el mayor Kageyama, interesado en la idea—. Según leí en algunos de los informes que nos proporcionaron, ustedes han empleado todo tipo de armas y no ha servido de nada.

—Yo aún creo que es mejor rendirse —insistió Rodrigo de nueva cuenta, causando el enfado de Kageyama, que no deseaba escuchar otra palabra sobre rendición—. Es mejor hacerlo antes que N´astarith mandé todas sus naves contra nosotros.

—¿Rendirse? —exclamó el capitán Black de pronto—. ¿Está loco?

Hikaru Ichijo dirigió su vista hacia el capitán Black y movió la cabeza en sentido negativo. Aunque en el fondo opinara igual que su subalterno sabía que Black estaba cometido un error al intervenir de ese modo en la sesión. En el camino hacia la sala del Consejo, el almirante Cariolano les habían explicado una y otra vez las reglas del debate y por ello sabían que nadie debía interrumpir a menos que se les diera permiso para hablar.

—Capitán Black, compórtese —le llamó la atención Hikaru—. Estamos aquí como invitados y no nos corresponde juzgar las decisiones tomadas en este Consejo.

—¿Pero qué dice, señor? ¿No lo escucho hablar sobre rendirse? —Black se levantó de su asiento y giró su cabeza hacia Misa—: Permiso para hablar, señor.

—Olvídelo, capitán —replicó Misa con dureza—. No le han dado permiso para intervenir, así que le pido que guarde silencio —hizo una pequeña pausa y se volvió hacia los miembros del Consejo—. Les pido disculpas por esta interrupción, les aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

Pero se iba a necesitar más que mera disculpa para aplacar la ira de Rodrigo, que deseaba desquitarse y humillar a aquel joven piloto que se había atrevido a llamarlo "loco". Sí Misa esperaba calmar al comandante, pronto se daría cuenta que aquello no iba a ser tan sencillo.

—No se moleste, almirante Ichijo —repuso Rodrigo y luego volvió el rostro hacia Black para mirarlo con desdén—. Joven, usted y su gente son nuevos en esto. No tiene los datos suficientes para expresar una opinión razonable. El imperio de Abbadón es la súper potencia más poderosa que jamás haya existido en esta galaxia y no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

Hikaru se recostó sobre su asiento y dio un suspiro. Estaba seguro que la sesión continuaría su curso normal, pero cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del capitán Black, se dio cuenta que éste no iba a quedarse callado ante aquel altanero comandante de la Alianza Estelar.

—Oh, claro que si, he escuchado de cientos de mundos arrasados por un loco que se cree un dios, de millones de vidas perdidas —Black apretó sus puños mientras pensaba en su madre, quien había muerto durante la guerra con los gigantes zentraedis—. Tal vez yo sea un simple piloto, pero sé algo que usted parece olvidar.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Rodrigo con petulancia.

—Sé que nunca hay que rendirse ante nadie, aunque sean más que nosotros. En nuestro universo, nosotros luchamos contra una raza que casi destrozó por completo nuestro planeta Tierra. Sin embargo, sobrevivimos e incluso logramos que muchos de ellos se nos aliaran. Sabemos que luchar por lo que es correcto es la única forma de ganar.

—Muy bonito discurso, amigo —se burló Rodrigo y luego añadió—: Pero hay que ser realistas y dejar los discursos con contenido emocional de lado. Si no mal recuerdo, ustedes fueron testigos del poder militar de las fuerzas abbadonitas. No me diga que su gran corazón les hizo traspasar esos escudos.

Hiroshi se golpeó la palma con el puño. Cualquiera que conociera bien a Joseph Black, sabía que los engreídos como Rodrigo Carrier lo hacían perder los estribos, pero asombrosamente el capitán del escuadrón Wolf se mantuvo sereno ante las provocaciones de las que era blanco.

—Si, así fue, perdimos a muchos de nuestros compañeros en ese ataque sorpresa, pero, usted señor, está sobreestimando la fuerza del enemigo.

—Aguarden un momento —intervino Andrea a fin de restaurar el orden—. Este no es un foro abierto para que peleen por tonterías. Todos aquí sabemos que la fuerza del ejército de abbadón es realmente increíble, pero sí pudiéramos desactivar sus escudos, eso equilibraría las cosas.

—Es verdad —convino Joseph—. Esos cazas son impresionantes, pero tienen un defecto.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó el comandante Antilles con escepticismos.

—Sus pilotos son torpes —aseguró Black ante el asombro de muchos.

—¿Dice que los pilotos del imperio son torpes? —repitió Saulo con enfado y luego negó con la cabeza. Era absurdo—. Pues a mi no me lo parecen, capitán.

—Claro que lo son, pude notarlo por su forma de volar. Esos escudos los han hecho muy confiados y torpes. Si encontramos una forma de apagar sus defensas, los acabaríamos en un dos por tres.

—Capitán Black, le confieso que admiro su valor —Elnar levantó en su mano un disco magnético—. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con los reportes de los pilotos de nuestros cazas Tao, la potencia de las armas enemigas es muy superior a la nuestra. Debemos fortalecer nuestras fuerzas antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Exactamente, eso es lo que yo digo —asintió Jesús Ferrer, inclinando la cabeza en señal de deferencia—. Déjenme comunicarme con mis hermanos y les prometo que tendrán todos el apoyo de la armada de Megazoar.

—O lo que quedé de ella —se mofó Rodrigo Carrier.

Andrea se recostó sobre su asiento. Aunque Jesús no le agradaba del todo debía reconocer que el ejército de Megazoar sería una gran ayuda en la lucha contra N´astarith. Sin embargo aún quedaba un problema. Después de lidiar una guerra con el imperio meganiano, muchos de los del Consejo aún desconfiaban de estos y se necesitaba algo más que palabras para persuadirlos de que aceptaran la propuesta de Jesús de comunicarse con los mandos militares meganianos.

—Jesús, sé que quizá le moleste lo que voy a decirte —murmuró Andrea, sintiéndose en desacuerdo con lo que decía—. Pero muchos aquí temen que los meganianos nos ataques sí tus hermanos y los militares de tu mundo saben nuestra localización. Lo lamento, pero debes darnos alguna garantía de que eso no ocurrirá.

El príncipe meganiano bajó la mirada un momento. Se sentía ofendido por la desconfianza del Consejo, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No obstante, no podía dejar que aquella desconfianza ayudara a N´astarith a triunfar. Sólo había una manera de que el Consejo aceptara su petición.

—Sí este Consejo tiene sus dudas respecto a los meganianos, entonces me comunicaré con mis hermanos en presencia de todos. Les pediré que sólo ellos y los altos mandos vengan hasta aquí para iniciar conversaciones de paz y poner fin a la guerra entre el imperio meganiano y la Alianza Estelar.

La nueva propuesta tomó por sorpresa a muchos, incluso a Saulo. El rey Lazar asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Andrea. Sabía que ante tan proposición, el Consejo no objetaría la decisión de permitir a Jesús Ferrer entablar comunicación con las fuerzas meganianas. Habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo, pero aún quedaban muchas discusiones por delante.

__

Sala de entrenamiento.

Dos energías resplandecían dentro de la habitación ante la mirada de varios curiosos pertenecientes a diferentes universos. Los guerreros que se enfrentaban eran Shiryu, el Santo del Dragón, y el saiya-jin conocido como Son Gokuh; ambos habían empezado a intercambiar golpes y patadas en una lucha donde cada uno haría lo posible por alzarse con la victoria.

Son Gokuh, quien según se decía era el hombre más poderoso de su universo, era un diestro guerrero. Arremetía con gran energía y esquivaba con velocidad. Sin embargo, desde el comienzo de la lucha, supo que su contrincante no debía ser menospreciado. Tras una finta y una rápida patada, Shiryu salió volando por los aires.

—¡Vamos, Shiryu! —exclamó Hyoga para animar a su amigo.

—Ese sujeto llamado Gokuh es muy veloz —observó Shun con preocupación—. No puedo creer que haya tomado por sorpresa a Shiryu de esa manera.

—¡Adelante, papá!

—Es increíble que haya sujetos tan fuertes —comentó Ryoga sin perder de vista el combate que se desarrollaba en la habitación de entrenamiento—. Él sí podría vencer a uno de los Khans.

Pese a que la batalla entre Son Gokuh y Shiryu era un espectáculo impresionante, éste no interesaba en lo más mínimo a Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus, quienes estaban más preocupadas en debatir sobre cuestiones amorosas. Desde que Makoto le había confesado a sus amigas su creciente interés por Trunks, Sailor Venus había tomado la decisión hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla a llamar la atención de aquel joven.

—¡La diosa del amor está lista para actuar! —exclamó Minako mientras levantaba un dedo en lo alto y guiñaba un ojo—. No lo olvides, Makoto, siempre que quieras atraer un chico no olvides enseñar un poco.

Para dar un ejemplo de su idea, Sailor Venus se descubrió un poco el hombro derecho dejando entrever uno de los tirantes de su sostén. Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, incómodas por la acción de Minako, inmediatamente saltaron sobre ella para hacer que se cubriera de nuevo.

—¡Déjate de tonterías, Sailor Venus! —le recriminó Sailor Mars.

—Chicas, no estoy segura de que debamos seguir con esto —murmuró Sailor Mercury, ruborizada—. Deberíamos enfocar nuestra atención en buscar una manera de enfrentar al enemigo.

—Oh, vamos, Ami-chan, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta —le dijo Minako en un tono juguetón que hizo que Mercury se pusiera tensa—. ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabemos?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mercury con la voz entrecortada.

—Espero que no hablen sobre ese joven llamado Asiont —refunfuñó Sailor Mars.

—Exacto, el segundo amor de Ami-chan —repuso Sailor Venus al tiempo que Mercury se volvía a sonrojar—. ¿A poco no hacen una linda pareja?

—¿El segundo amor de Ami? —murmuró Sailor Mars—. Será el tercero más bien.

—No, yo creo que es el cuarto —comentó Sailor Jupiter en tono reflexivo.

—¡¡Dejen de estar hablando de mí!! —les gritó Ami con tal fuerza que incluso algunos de los que estaban viendo la pelea volvieron la mirada hacia las Sailor Senshi. Al ver esto, Sailor Mercury se encogió de hombros mientras interiormente deseaba que se la tragara la tierra ahí mismo—. Eh, es asunto de mujeres.

Ten-Shin-Han observó a las Sailors Senshi por un segundo y nuevamente centró su atención en el combate. Mientras contemplaba el rápido contraataque de Shiryu, el peleador de artes marciales no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué hacían esas jovencitas tan extrañas entre ellos.

—Ami-chan, no grites —le aconsejó Minako—. ¿Quieres que todo mundo se entere?

—Entonces no digas esas tonterías —replicó Sailor Mars con enfado—. Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que Ami se va a fijar en ese idiota?

—Oye, no es un idiota —murmuró Ami, atrayendo sobre sí las miradas de sus amigas. La Sailor hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Es-Es sólo que no me gusta que hablen mal de las personas.

—¿Lo ven? —dijo Sailor Venus—. El quinto amor de Ami-chan.

—El quinto —repitió Rei, molesta—. Estamos hablando de Ami, no de ti.

Mientras Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus discutían sobre números y amores, Sailor Jupiter decidió ir a donde estaba Trunks nuevamente. No estaba muy segura de cómo iniciar una conversación con él, pero prefería arriesgarse que seguir escuchando a sus amigas. Estaba caminado hacia donde los Guerreros Zeta cuando de pronto Azmaudez se interpuso en su camino.

—Disculpa, pero creo que no nos han presentado —dijo él.

Makoto no supo que contestar en ese momento. Aunque había conocido a Azmoudez en su propio universo, esta era la primera vez que cruzaba palabras con él. Tan sólo lo había visto discutir violentamente con Asiont y con Andrea, pero no por eso se formó la idea de que era una mala persona. Volvió la mirada hacia sus espaldas para comprobar sí efectivamente se había dirigido a ella.

—Sí —confirmó Azmoudez—. Te estaba hablando a ti.

—Ah, lo siento —repuso Sailor Jupiter levemente sonrojada.

El general sonrió.

—Había querido disculparme con ustedes por mi violento comportamiento cuando estuvimos en su mundo, pero es que ese Asiont me colmó el plato. Lo lamento, pero el tipo es un imbécil.

—¿No te llevas bien con él? —preguntó la Inner Senshi.

—La verdad no, pero no hablemos de él —Azmoudez llevó su mirada más allá de Sailor Jupiter y observó momentáneamente a las demás Sailor Senshi—. Iba a disculparme con tus amigas, pero parece que están discutiendo.

—¿Eh? —Sailor Jupiter se volvió un instante por encima del hombro—. Ah, sí, tal parece que no se ponen de acuerdo por algo.

—Por cierto, también quería felicitarte por tu valor en la batalla. Sinceramente, no creí que hubiera chicas tan valientes como ustedes, y tan bellas.

Sailor Jupiter se ruborizó ante la mirada de Azmoudez. Aunque rudo, el general se comportaba como un caballero y ése era un detalle que Makoto sabía valorar. Complacida por las sutiles palabras de Azmoudez, la Sailor le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas. Aunque no tenía la intención de olvidarse de Trunks, Makoto pensó que no tenía nada que perder sí se ponía a flirtear un poco con Azmoudez.

—Pensé que no te simpatizábamos.

—Por favor, no me confundas con ese pesado de Cadmio.

Las puertas de acceso se abrieron por la mitad y Asiont, Areth, Cadmio y Lance entraron a la sección de entrenamiento. Al percatarse de que se estaba desarrollando una pelea en la habitación principal, Areth corrió a la ventana panorámica para ver quiénes estaban combatiendo.

—¿Quiénes pelean? —preguntó Cadmio.

—Son Gokuh y Shiryu —le contestó Ryoga sin apartar la vista—. Esos dos sí que saben luchar, debieron haberla visto desde que comenzó.

Asiont echó una mirada para confirmar lo dicho por Ryoga. Las energías de los dos contendientes no estaban al máximo, pero se mantenían en un nivel adecuado para desarrollar un buen combate.

—Ahora veremos que clase de poderes posee Son Gokuh.

—Sí, pero no toda la acción se desarrolla ahí —pensó Cadmio en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Azmoudez y a Sailor Jupiter—. No tenía idea de que ese tipo le gustaba hacerse el gracioso.

Atraído por las palabras de su hermano, Asiont dirigió su mirada hacia Sailor Jupiter y accidentalmente se topó con las Sailor Senshi que aún discutían. Cuando notó la presencia de Sailor Mercury, alzó una mano para saludarla y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ami respondió del mismo modo, pero Asiont se puso serio cuando Cadmio le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—¿No vas a ver la pelea? —le preguntó a Cadmio.

—Sí, pero quita esa cara de idiota por lo que más quieras.

_Continuará... ._


	98. SENTIMIENTO LLENOS DE VALOR

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCVII

SENTIMIENTOS LLENOS DE VALOR

_Sala del Consejo de Líderes._

Los líderes de la Alianza Estelar contemplaban un holograma de David Ferrer que rielaba tenuemente sobre el proyector holográfico ubicado en el centro de la habitación, mientras la voz del príncipe de Megazoar temblaba entre interferencias. Jesús Ferrer sabía que su hermano quizá estaría algo renuente a aceptar negociar un tratado de paz con la Alianza, pero confiaba en poder convencerlo con ayuda de Andrea y el rey Lazar.

—Que la verdad guíe tu camino, hermano —dijo David con la cabeza inclinada levemente. Levantó el rostro y dirigió una mirada en derredor—. No tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscarte, pero debo admitir que la Alianza Estelar es el último lugar en el que hubiera pensado.

Jesús sonrió.

—Sí, sabía que te sorprendería cuando supieras donde estaba, pero dejemos eso para después, ¿quieres? Ahora lo que me interesa saber es dónde se encuentran mi padre y Armando, ¿están contigo?

—¿No lo sabes todavía? —David se mordió el labio inferior y esperó unos segundos antes de dar a conocer la mala noticia—. Jesús, lo lamento, pero nuestro padre murió a manos de los guerreros de N´astarith. Se sacrificó para que Armando y yo pudiéramos salir de _Armagedón_. Debido a la situación por la que estamos pasando, no hemos podido reunir un consejo para nombrar al nuevo emperador. Sin embargo resulta obvio que el siguiente gobernante del imperio meganiano serás tú.

Jesús se quedó pálido. Se sintió como sí le hubiera propinado una fuerte patada en el estómago. Pero ahora era el máximo dirigente del imperio de Megazoar y enseguida asumió su nueva labor.

—Temía que algo así pasara, pero la vida sigue. ¿Qué otras noticias tenemos?

—Imagino que ya te habrás enterado de que nuestro planeta fue destruido, pero afortunadamente la mayor parte de la población pudo ser salvada gracias a un plan de contingencia elaborado por nuestro padre en secreto. Tal parece que no confiaba del todo en ese bastardo de N´astarith y en los malditos abbadonitas.

Los agentes K y J se miraron entre sí. Temían que sí los meganianos llegaban a algún tipo de acuerdo con la Alianza Estelar, ello significaría un enorme problema para el futuro ataque que se estaba planeando en la Tierra. El general MacDaguett, inseguro sobre qué hacer para evitar que eso sucediera, volvió la cabeza hacia los Hombres de Oscuro esperando que lo ayudaran. K le hizo una seña con la mano para que se serenara. Debían esperar y aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para boicotear cualquier intento de paz entre los meganianos y la Alianza.

Otro que también estaba preocupado, aunque por motivos diferentes, era Saulo. No confiaba en los Ferrer y temía que todo aquello no fuera otra cosa más una trampa para destruir a la Alianza Estelar. Desgraciadamente, el rey Lazar y algunos otros miembros de peso en el Consejo se mostraban muy interesados en conseguir el apoyo de los meganianos y ante esto no había nada pudiera hacer.

—David, resulta evidente que el escenario ha cambiado —le dijo Jesús a su hermano—. N´astarith nos engañó con sus promesas y destruyó nuestro mundo. Debemos unirnos con la Alianza Estelar para vengar la muerte de nuestro padre y la destrucción de Megazoar.

David frunció el ceño con desconfianza. ¿Unirse a la Alianza Estelar después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de varios años de guerra? Sonaba extraño. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos hermanos imaginó que en algún momento los meganianos lucharían al lado de la Alianza Estelar, así que aquella situación los hizo sentirse víctimas de alguna cruel broma del destino.

—¿Pactar con la Alianza? —murmuró David con desagrado—. Escucha, Jesús, no sé qué clase de cosas te hayan dicho, pero no esperarás que confié en ellos. Recuerda que por culpa de la Alianza han muerto miles de nuestros soldados más valientes sin mencionar a los civiles.

Incapaz de contenerse, el príncipe de Endoria se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Los asesinos son ustedes! —gritó Saulo, iracundo—. Los meganianos se aliaron con N´astarith y lo ayudaron a destruir muchos planetas y a matar a miles de inocentes. ¿Acaso ya se les olvido todo eso?

Todos en el consejo guardaron silencio, permitiendo al príncipe endoriano que diera rienda suelta a su ira. Jesús, que comprendía lo volátil que era la situación, alzó una mano para indicarle a su hermano que no respondiera. No podía darse el lujo de permitir que estallara otra discusión inútil. Aquella escena hizo sonreír al agente K, que confiaba en que la actitud de Saulo bastaría para sabotear todos los intentos de Jesús Ferrer por llegar a un acuerdo.

—Sí, hay algo de verdad en tus palabras —asintió Jesús, volviendo la mirada hacia Saulo—. Los meganianos hemos cometido muchos errores, pero también hemos sufrido por ellos. El hecho de ver destruido nuestro hogar es un precio muy pequeño para pagar por todo el mal que hemos ayudado a causar.

—Oye, Jesús, ¿cómo les das la razón? —le preguntó David con indignación.

—Se la doy porque es cierto, hermano —Jesús hizo una pausa y se giró nuevamente hacia David—. Cometimos una equivocación al aliarnos a N´astarith, pero ellos también han cometido errores. Todos hemos perdido con esta guerra y la verdad no quiero pensar en quién ha perdido más.

La declaración de Jesús sorprendió en cierto modo a Saulo y a algunos de los líderes en el Consejo incluyendo al mismo MacDaguett. Parecía que Jesús estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de negociar la paz entre el imperio meganiano y la Alianza Estelar. Andrea volvió la mirada hacia el rey Lazar y ambos asintieron conjuntamente con la cabeza. Sí los meganianos mostraban buena voluntad y aceptaban luchar contra Abbadón, no les sería difícil convencer a los miembros del Consejo que aún recelaban de la actitud de Jesús Ferrer.

—El único enemigo que tenemos se llama N´astarith —continuó Jesús imprimiéndole mayor fuerza a sus palabras—. Él provocó esta guerra para debilitar que alguien pudiera oponer resistencia a sus planes de dominación galáctica. Es por eso que debemos hacer la paz con la Alianza Estelar y ofrecerles la ayuda del imperio meganiano para derrotar a N´astarith.

David no supo que contestar. Bien podía negarse a aceptar la propuesta de Jesús y continuar la guerra contra la Alianza, pero en el fondo también anhelaba negociar la paz y vengarse de N´astarith. Además, después de la ruptura entre Megazoar y Abbadón, las fuerzas armadas meganianas habían sufrido pérdidas cuantiosas y reponerse les tomaría tiempo, un tiempo que sin duda favorecería enormemente a N´astarith.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones para la paz, hermano? —acabó preguntando.

Jesús miró a Andrea por un instante antes de contestar.

—Debemos firmar un tratado de paz con la Alianza Estelar; liberar a todos los prisioneros de guerra capturados en combate y ayudar en la reconstrucción una vez que la guerra termine. Para esto, deseo que tú así como Armando y los oficiales de más alto rango vengan hasta el sistema Adur. Los detalles del tratado de paz serán discutidos ante este Consejo.

Jesús sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Pedirle a su hermano que los altos mandos militares meganianos viajaran hasta los cuarteles de sus antiguos enemigos era una hazaña temeraria, pero le urgía negociar la paz lo antes posible. Debido a la gravedad de la situación, Jesús estimaba necesario a tomar acciones concretas y rápidas antes de que la guerra llegara un punto en el que sería demasiado tarde para hacer algo para evitar la derrota.

MacDaguett volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia K y J sin saber qué hacer. Contrario a lo que habían supuesto, Saulo no había vuelto a intervenir o a insultar a los meganianos. Parecía que las declaraciones de Jesús y la actuación de Lazar habían logrado ablandar los profundos sentimientos anti-meganianos en el mismo seno del Consejo aliado. K, sin embargo, lucía bastante sereno, distante, como sí tuviera alguna clase de as escondido bajo su manga.

—Lo que pides suena riesgoso, Jesús —repuso David con los brazos cruzados—. No confío en la Alianza Estelar, pero haré o que me pides. Sin embargo espero que comprendas que si esto es una trampa nuestro ejército sufrirá un golpe muy duro.

—Estoy a tanto de las consecuencias, hermano —asintió Jesús y miró a Andrea con el rabillo del ojo—. Pero he aprendido que en ocasiones debemos tenderle la mano al enemigo sí queremos conseguir la paz.

David inclinó la cabeza y su imagen desapareció.

_Sección de entrenamiento._

Elevándose a gran velocidad, Son Gokuh se llevó los dedos índice y cordial de su mano derecha a la frente para ejecutar la _Shunkan Idou_ y desapareció a tiempo para eludir una veloz ráfaga de energía. El ataque de Shiryu se estrelló contra el techo de la habitación y causó una pequeña explosión sin provocar daños.

—¿A dónde se fue? —murmuró el Santo mirando de un lado a otro.

Antes de que Shiryu pudiera percatarse de la estrategia de Gokuh, su enemigo se materializó a sus espaldas. El Santo del Dragón pudo percibir una leve ráfaga de aire que le advirtió de la presencia de Gokuh y gracias a esto pudo esquivar una patada saltando hacia delante. Gokuh reaccionó con sorpresa, pero rápidamente retomó la ofensiva y se lanzó sobre el Santo para perseguirlo.

Fuera de la habitación, Cadmio observaba la pelea con gran interés. Desde que había visto a Son Gokuh convertirse en súper-saiya-jin, había surgido en él una enorme curiosidad por conocer el verdadero alcance de los poderes del Guerrero Zeta. Gracias a la última acción de Gokuh, tanto los Celestiales como los Santos de bronce, habían podido descubrir que éste dominaba alguna clase de técnica de teletransportación. Sin duda aquel guerrero saiya-jin estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Que veloz es Son Gokuh —observó Ryoga.

—No fue velocidad —le aclaró Asiont—. Son Gokuh se teletransportó para evitar recibir ese ataque. Hasta donde tengo entendido, Zacek y los Guerreros Kundalini también poseen esa habilidad.

—No sólo los Kundalini pueden hacer eso —dijo Cadmio sin apartar la vista de la pelea—. Mu de Aries y Poppu también poseen esa clase de poder. Lo sé porqué vi a Mu usar esa habilidad durante mi estancia en el Santuario de la tal Atena.

Creyendo que Shiryu tenía la guardia baja, Gokuh lanzó un puñetazo para golpearle la cara apenas volviera el rostro hacia atrás. No obstante, Shiryu pudo reaccionar con prontitud y se dio la vuelta bloqueando el ataque de su rival con el antebrazo izquierdo justo a tiempo. Aquella acción había colocado a Gokuh demasiado cerca del Santo del Dragón, lo cual era precisamente lo que éste quería.

Gokuh abrió completamente los ojos cuando percibió el incremento del poder de Shiryu, pero ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de escapar usando la _Shunkan Idou_. El Santo del Dragón era consciente de que contaba con apenas una fracción de segundo para atacar, así que elevó su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido alcanzado la velocidad de la luz.

—_¡¡Rozan Shou Ryuu Ha!! (Dragón Ascendente)_

El puño derecho de Shiryu se estrelló fuertemente contra la quijada de Gokuh y lo lanzó hacia arriba con fuerza. El saiya-jin trató de recuperar el control, pero el golpe que había recibido había sido muy intenso y no pudo lograrlo. Gokuh se elevó por el aire y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo. Shiryu intuía que su ataque no detendría al saiya-jin, de tal modo que permaneció a la expectativa sin bajar la guardia.

De repente, Gokuh se puso de pie con un salto, pero en vez de continuar con la pelea como todos esperaban, se llevó ambas manos a la quijada y empezó a quejarse como un niño pequeño Atónito por la inusual reacción de su adversario, Shiryu parpadeó un par de veces sin lograr ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Ese golpe sí que me dolió! —Gokuh se volvió hacia Shiryu sin dejar de sujetarse la mandíbula—. Oye, Shiryu, me pegaste muy duro.

—¿Huh? Lo-Lo lamento, Gokuh, no fue mi intención... .

—Pero tengo que admitir que esa técnica fue realmente increíble —le interrumpió el saiya-jin—. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿_Rozan Shou Ryuu Ha_?

—Sí, es una de las técnicas que me enseñó mi maestro —comentó Shiryu y luego bajó los brazos. Parecía que Gokuh había quedado tan impresionado con aquel ataque que se había olvidado momentáneamente de la pelea—. Sí la realizas perfectamente, es capaz de invertir el flujo de una cascada.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Son Gokuh con entusiasmo—. Vaya, me gustaría poder contar con una técnica como esa. Ahora entiendo porqué pudiste vencer a ese sujeto llamado Belcer en el templo de Kami-sama.

—Oigan, ¿van a continuar con la pelea o no? —La voz de Cadmio se escuchaba molesta a través del intercomunicador—. Hay muchos que queremos entrenar un poco y están malgastando los ciclos.

—De hecho su tiempo acaba de terminar —se oyó decir a Hyoga.

—¿Eh? Vaya, pero que mala suerte —Son Gokuh se encogió de hombros—. Ni hablar, debemos respetar las reglas y sí dicen que el tiempo terminó, entonces dejaremos la pelea para después, ¿qué opinas de eso, Shiryu?

Shiryu asintió con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Gokuh, me parece bien.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron nuevamente y Son Gokuh y Shiryu salieron a reunirse con los demás. Mientras Gohan le daba un efusivo abrazo a su padre y Shun le entregaba una toalla a Shiryu, Areth se dedicó a reflexionar sobre lo útil que era la teletransportación y pensó en la conveniencia de aprenderla. Hasta donde ella sabía, ninguno de los Celestiales dominaba una técnica como esa y sí lograba dominarla, sería la primera en conseguirlo.

_"Es técnica me sería muy útil en una batalla"_, pensó la chica._ "Debo aprenderla"_.

Shiryu se pasó la toalla por la frente para limpiarse el sudor y luego tomó el vaso con agua que Seiya le ofrecía. La reciente pelea con Son Gokuh le había permitido descubrir sus desventajas ante un oponente que podía volar y recordó la manera en que Tiamat habían podido tomar ventaja de los Santos Dorados usando esa misma habilidad.

—Peleaste muy bien, Shiryu, buen trabajo —lo felicitó Seiya, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Por un momento creí que ibas a perder, pero lograste manejar muy bien las cosas en el último momento. Fue buena idea la de permitir que Gokuh se acercara para luego usar tu ataque.

—Cuantas tonterías dices, Seiya —murmuró Cadmio—. Sí Son Gokuh hubiese peleado con todo su poder, el resultado del combate hubiese acabado siendo muy distinto. Ciertamente, ustedes los Santos pueden moverse a una velocidad superior que muchos de nosotros, pero aún les falta incrementar sus poderes.

Seiya se puso rígido.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Por sí no lo sabes Shiryu tampoco usó todo su poder en ese combate. Además, no sé con que cara nos dices eso cuando tú también fuiste vencido por Tiamat durante la batalla en el santuario.

Cadmio estaba a punto de insultar a Seiya, pero la oportuna intervención de Piccolo lo obligó a quedarse callado. El guerrero nameku deseaba averiguar la forma en que los Santos podían incrementar su velocidad y su poder en un parpadeo sin mencionar que estaba intrigado por eso que los Santos llamaban "el séptimo sentido".

—Hay algo que no comprendo —empezó a decir—, ¿qué es el séptimo sentido?

—Se refiere al principal cosmos —le explicó Shiryu—. Los guerreros sagrados que protegen a la diosa Atena fueron formados del bronce, la plata y el oro. Los Santos de Bronce pueden moverse a una velocidad equivalente al mach uno, incluso los Santos de Plata lo hacen de dos a cinco. Sin embargo, eso no es nada para los Santos de Oro porque han alcanzado el séptimo sentido, lo cual les permite pelear a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿A la velocidad de la luz? Vaya, no puedo creerlo —murmuró Yamcha, esbozando un gesto de sorpresa—. Jamás escuché de alguien pudiera moverse tan rápido. Ahora comprendo el por qué le dieron tantos problemas a Gokuh y a Vejita.

—Sí lo que dicen es verdad, ¿por qué ustedes también pueden moverse a esa velocidad? —inquirió Asiont de repente—. Sí no me equivoco, sus armaduras no son doradas como las de sus amigos. ¿Acaso no dijeron que sólo los Santos de dorados poseen el séptimo sentido?

—Es verdad, nosotros somos Santos de Bronce —intervino Hyoga—. Sin embargo, en una ocasión peleamos con los Santos Dorados y pudimos derrotarlos gracias a que también conseguimos despertar el séptimo sentido. A partir de ese momento, logramos alcanzar la velocidad de la luz y aumentar la fuerza de nuestro cosmos.

—Muy interesante, de verdad que podrían escribir una enciclopedia con todo eso —se burló Cadmio mientras aplaudía—. Pero lo que realmente quisiera saber es qué vamos a hacer para encontrar las gemas estelares. Quizá a muchos ya se les olvidó el asunto, pero aún quedan dos de esas malditas piedras por buscar.

—Me parece que Cadmio tiene algo de razón —asintió Ten-Shin-Han luego de pensar un segundo en el asunto—. Deberíamos estar buscándolas para impedir que N´astarith las encuentre primero.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil como usar el Radar del Dragón —comentó Son Gokuh.

Asiont bajó la cabeza un momento. Al igual que Cadmio y Ten-Shin-Han, también había pensado en ir a buscar las gemas faltantes, pero mientras Zacek y los demás Guerreros Kundalini no supieran en que universo estaban, no servía de nada quejarse. Sin embargo no podía culpar a sus amigos por sentirse impacientes.

—Esperemos un momento más y sí no sabemos nada pronto, yo mismo iré a buscar a Zacek. Quizá se hayan entretenido en otra parte por alguna razón y para este momento ya sepan algo sobre las gemas.

Pero no fue necesario esperar ni un segundo más ya que en ese mismo momento, Zacek, Lis-ek, Zaboot, Uller, Shilbalam, Saori y los Santos dorados, con excepción de Kanon, ingresaron en la sala de entrenamientos. Seiya no pudo ocultar la enorme alegría que le causaba ver nuevamente a Saori, de manera que se acercó a ella para darle la bienvenida.

—Saori, que bueno que ya volvieron. ¿Han averiguado algo?

—Sí, Seiya, parece que Zacek y sus amigos localizaron las gemas faltantes.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Ryoga con emoción—. ¿En dónde están?

—Al fin sabremos el paradero de las últimas gemas —comentó Sailor Mercury.

Cadmio dirigió una mirada escrutadora hacia Zacek. A juzgar por la expresión seria del emperador zuyua, parecía que algo no andaba bien. El Celestial empezó a sospechar que Zacek no había tenido el éxito augurado y eso lo hizo desesperarse. No obstante, estaba dispuesto esperar hasta que el Kundalini dijera todo lo que sabía antes de hacer sus conclusiones.

Azmoudez sonrió nuevamente. Aunque que le agradaba Sailor Jupiter aún no se sentía listo para confesarlo abiertamente. Empero, lo cierto era que se había fijado en ella después de la pelea en el museo de Juuban, pero su rivalidad con Asiont y la discusión con la reina Andrea habían impedido que pudiera hablar con ella o cualquier otra de las Sailor Senshi. Sin embargo aquel momento parecía perfecto para remediar su error.

—Tengo que admitir que eres una guerrera muy valiente.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró la Sailor Senshi.

—Claro, la manera en que enfrentaron a esas Khans fue algo excepcional. No les asustó que ellas fueran más fuertes y poderosas que ustedes. Creo que por eso que he llegado a admirarlas.

La mirada de Sailor Jupiter se iluminó con aquellas palabras. Si bien se sentía atraída por Trunks, no podía pasar por alto que el comportamiento de Azmoudez la hacía sentir bastante halagada. Sonrió con dulzura y bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se iluminaban levemente.

—Es una lástima que se hayan comprometido en esta guerra tan absurda —comentó Azmoudez con la mirada puesta en el techo—. Sin embargo ten por seguro que todo terminará pronto, quizá más pronto de lo que muchos se imaginan.

—¿Huh? ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

Azmoudez volvió el rostro hacia Makoto y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Tú eres diferente a las demás Sailor Senshi, ¿no es así? Eres una chica dura, pero en el fondo anhelas formar un hogar y tener una vida tranquila —hizo una breve pausa para acercarse un poco más y añadió—: ¿Sabes una cosa? Aunque no lo parezca yo también ansío eso.

Los ojos de Makoto parpadearon un instante. ¿Cómo era posible que Azmoudez hubiera podido adivinar su más anhelado sueño? ¿Acaso se trataba de una simple coincidencia o había algo más de fondo? La Sailor no supo que pensar por un momento. Empero, casualidad o no, la verdad es que su interés por aquel joven general había empezado a aumentar.

"No puedo creer que piense de esa manera —pensó Makoto—. No me había fijado bien, pero ahora que lo pienso hay algo en él que me recuerda a mi sempai.

Zacek alzó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Saori y luego asintió con la cabeza. El líder de GAU sabía que la mayoría deseaba conocer el paradero de las últimas gemas de los Titanes, de tal suerte que no quiso hacerlos esperar ni un momento más y empezó a decirles lo que había averiguado.

—Cuando estuve meditando pude ver fugazmente las dimensiones donde están las últimas gemas. El primero de esos lugares se llamaba Zefilia, pero tuve problemas para identificar la segunda dimensión.

—¿Problemas? —repitió Tuxedo Kamen, intrigado—. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Bueno, no lo sé muy bien —murmuró Zacek—. Pero mi percepción fue bloqueada por alguna clase de fuerza poderosa. No tengo idea de qué o quién lo hizo, pero me impidió ver con exactitud el lugar en donde se ubica la última gema estelar.

Asiont se acarició la barbilla mientras reflexionaba. A juzgar por lo que Zacek había confesado, parecía que alguien estaba tratando de bloquear a los Kundalini. Bien podía tratarse del mismo N´astarith o de alguno de los Khans, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera algún ser poderoso en aquella dimensión con la capacidad de neutralizar los rastreos psíquicos de Zacek.

—¿Crees se trataba de un Khan? —inquirió Hyoga.

—No lo sé realmente —murmuró Zacek, dudoso—. Pero eso carece de importancia por el momento. Ahora que sabemos dónde buscar, debemos ir por las gemas antes de que N´astarith decida hacerlo primero.

Cadmio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Al fin estaban pensando como él.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kundalini.

—Bien —asintió Seiya, más animado—. Entonces debemos decidir quiénes irán en está ocasión.

Sin esperar a que alguien más se le adelantara, el Santo de Leo dio un paso al frente.

—Sí no les molesta, yo quisiera ofrecerme.

—Aioria —murmuró Marin en voz baja.

—Como ya sabrán, ahora que sólo quedan dos gemas estelares es seguro que N´astarith enviará a sus guerreros más poderosos. —Aioria giró la cabeza hacia Saori y continuó—. Es por eso es que deseo ir sí tú me lo permites, Atena.

Aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, Saori estaba preocupada por la vida de sus Santos que la protegían. Había perdido recientemente a Aldebarán y a Shaka durante la lucha en el santuario y no quería ver morir a nadie más. Sin embargo, tanto Seiya como los demás Santos jamás abandonarían la lucha hasta no derrotar a N´astarith y a los Khans y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Aún sí les ordenaba que no pelearan más, sería algo inútil como ya lo había visto al prohibirle a Seiya que no regresara al santuario. Los Santos vivían para pelear por Atena. Ése había sido su credo desde la época de los mitos y no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

_"Es algo irónico"_, pensó Saori, mirando discretamente a Seiya. _"Aunque soy una diosa, no puedo evitar que la gente a la que amo arriesgue sus vidas. ¿Qué clase de diosa se supone que soy si no puedo salvar la vida de nadie?"_.

—Yo también quiero ir —anunció Shaina, atrayendo la atención de Saori—. No hice nada cuando atacaron el santuario y no me quedare cruzada de brazos mientras los demás pelean. Tal vez no esté a la altura de un Santo dorado, pero eso no me detendrá.

Ten-Shin-Han reprimió una sonrisa. Aunque no conocía a aquella guerrera enmascarada, no pudo dejar de sentir una cierta admiración por ella. De cierta forma se identificaba con aquella manera de pensar. Durante la mayor parte de su vida se había dedicado a entrenar duramente para ser más fuerte y aunque sus poderes se encontraban lejos de igualar a los de sus aliados saiya-jin, jamás rehuía un combate.

—Esto puede ser arriesgado, pero estoy decidido a ayudar.

—Bien dicho, Ten-Shin-Han —lo felicitó Son Gokuh—. Yo los acompañaré.

—No, Gokuh —repuso Ten-Shin-Han—. Tú debes seguir entrenando para volverte más fuerte. Recuerda que aún no has superado los poderes del súper-saiya-jin ordinario y te necesitaremos a la hora de enfrentar a los guerreros de N´astarith.

Son Gokuh lo contempló en forma pensativa.

—Hum, tal vez tienes razón, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Ten-Shin-Han asintió con la cabeza. No dejaba de recordarse la terrible pelea con Cell y aún estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber hecho lo suficiente para ayudar a sus amigos durante aquel combate. También pensaba en su pelea con Son Gokuh durante la final de uno de los torneos de las artes marciales y sintió un poco nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en que la diferencia de poderes con respecto al saiya-jin no era tan abismal como lo era ahora.

_"Tal vez nunca pueda alcanzar a Gokuh"_, pensó con resignación. _"Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudar, aún si eso me cuesta mi vida. Chaoz, espero que puedas comprender esto"_.

Mientras el debate sobre quiénes irían en la misión continuaba, Saori bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Su hermoso rostro reflejaba una tristeza poco usual en ella, y su mirada parecía estar llena de aflicción. No era que hubiera perdido la fe en sus Santos, en quienes confiaba plenamente a pesar de todo, pero una enorme tristeza la invadía al pensar en el destino tan difícil que les esperaba a Seiya y los demás que se sentía un poco desmoralizara. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que Seiya la estaba mirando.

—Saori, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella levantó la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia él.

—Seiya —guardó silencio y desvió la mirada como si temiera que nadie más pudiera comprender lo que sentía—, es sólo que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por todos ustedes —añadió—. No quiero que nada malo les pase... .

—Oye, descuida —le interrumpió el Santo—. Nosotros somos Santos y siempre pelearemos para mantener la paz sobre la Tierra. Quizá algunos piensen que el destino es cruel, pero ese es el destino que nosotros elegimos cuando nos convertimos en guerreros sagrados.

Saori sintió cómo la tranquilidad se apoderaba de ella cuando Seiya le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Buscó con su mirada los ojos del Santo de Pegaso y sonrió dulcemente. Siempre había admirado el valor de Seiya ya que éste siempre había arriesgado todo para defenderla. Junto a él se sentía realmente protegida, no por el poder o la fuerza que poseía, sino por su actitud tan decidida y valiente que siempre mostraba ante cualquier situación.

—Seiya, yo... .

—La tarea de los Santos siempre será la de pelear por Atena —declaró Seiya solemne—. No importa qué clase de peligros enfrentemos, ni cuantos enemigos luchen contra nosotros. Al final, lograremos alzarnos con la victoria y eso lo sé porque tú estarás ahí apoyándonos en todo momento, ¿no es así, Saori?

Al escuchar aquello, Saori sintió como los temores que atormentaban su corazón se desvanecían poco a poco. Las palabras del Santo de bronce habían infundido confianza a su corazón afligido. Aún temía por la vida de sus Santos, pero la fe de Seiya la llenaba de esperanza y la hacían sentirse tranquila. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Seiya —dijo Saori suavemente.

_Washington D. C. (Estados Unidos de América)_

Las luces de la Casa Blanca alumbraban como siempre. Un par de tanques M-1 Abrams y un pelotón de marines armados con fusiles automáticos de asalto estaban apostados en las puertas principales de la iluminada avenida Pensilvania. Por todas partes había policías, uniformados y vestidos de civiles. Cuando un par de policías quitaron un obstáculo para que el automóvil del general Alexander Yaner pasara, algunos miembros de la prensa trataron de colarse por ahí, pero fueron contenidos rápidamente por las fuerzas de seguridad.

—Vaya —murmuró Satsuki—. Parece que todo mundo quiere entrar a la Casa Blanca.

—Es algo natural —convino Alexander—. Después de que los invasores se retiraron gracias a las acciones del presidente Wilson, todo el mundo lo considera un héroe y quieren una entrevista con alguien del gobierno.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —inquirió Kamui.

Cuando el auto frenó, Alexander se giró hacia sus amigos.

—Ustedes me esperarán aquí mientras yo hablo con el vicepresidente Jush y los miembros del gabinete. Sí alguno de ellos está metido en alguna cosa rara, lo descubriré muy pronto.

—¿Quieres que te esperemos en el auto? —Kamui no se veía muy dispuesto—. Oye, creí que íbamos a ayudarte, no a cuidarte el auto mientras atiendes tus asuntos.

Alexander frunció una sonrisa y abrió la portezuela.

—Vamos, ¿quieren que entre al Despacho Oval acompañado por dos militares de Asia? —Bajó un pie del auto y antes de abandonar el vehículo, agregó—: Sí tienen algún problema, no olviden hacer sonar el claxon.

—Que gracioso —repuso Satsuki cruzada de brazos.

El Despacho Oval estaba atestado de militares de alto rango y políticos de varias naciones. Se habían traído más mesas y había un continuo flujo de personas entrando y saliendo de la habitación. Los altos mandos militares habían sido llamados una hora antes tras un llamamiento a las fuerzas armadas de la nación. Los consejeros presidenciales ocupaban los sillones, y el vicepresidente Jush estaba sentado bajo una ventana. También había representantes de la OTAN, la CIA, la NASA y representantes militares del Reino Unido, Israel, Italia, Polonia, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Pakistán, Japón y Corea del Sur.

La puerta se abrió y Alexander se quedó estupefacto al ver aquella colección de importantes personalidades en el Despacho Oval. Cuando el comandante de la Junta de Jefes del Estado Mayor apareció, todos permanecieron mudos.

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? —preguntó.

—General Alexander —Jush se puso de pie e intercambió una breve mirada con el secretario de defensa antes de seguir hablando—. Que bueno que al fin llega, nos estábamos preocupados en dónde se había metido usted.

—Estaba en mi residencia de descanso cerca de New York —dijo Alexander—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No sabía que hubiera alguna emergencia, ¿por qué no me llamaron?

—Lo hicimos, general —se apresuró a responder Jush—. Le llamamos en la mañana, pero nadie nos contestó en su residencia de New York. Afortunadamente para nosotros, usted ya está aquí.

Alexander observó a los diferentes representantes militares ante de volver a hablar.

—¿Acaso los invasores planean volver?

—Nada de eso, general —repuso Barneer—. Lo que sucede es que tenemos informes confiable de que la Alianza Estelar no están muy satisfechos con la actitud tomada por la Tierra y quizá estén planeando cometer actos de terrorismo.

—¿Actos de terrorismo? —repitió Alexander extrañado—. Disculpe, señor, pero me parece difícil creer eso. La Alianza Estelar no toma represalias contra los aliados que se rinden al enemigo.

—Eso es una mentira —afirmó George Jush con el semblante frío—. Los extraterrestres nos engañaron diciéndonos que el imperio de Abbadón era una potencia conquistadora, pero N´astarith ha aceptado retirar sus tropas y respetar la soberanía de la Tierra.

—Por culpa de la Alianza Estelar nos involucramos en una guerra ajena a nuestros intereses —dijo Barneer—. Sí ellos no hubieran venido a nuestro sistema solar, los abbadonitas nunca nos hubieran atacado.

Alexander se dispuso a objetar las declaraciones del secretario de defensa, pero tuvo un presentimiento y optó mejor por no hacerlo. Después de todo, sí quería descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de George Jush más le valía quedarse callado y seguirle la corriente. Era obvio que los peces gordos de la política y la milicia se traían algo entre manos y debía averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Tal vez tengan razón después de todo —murmuró—. Debo admitir que jamás hubiera creído que los invasores se retirarían tan tranquilamente. Quizá nos dejamos llevar demasiado por lo que nos dijeron los de la Alianza.

Jush no pudo menos que sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Alexander.

—Le aseguro, general, que cuando oiga lo que tenemos que decirle, se dará cuenta de todas las mentiras y engaños a lo que recurrieron esos extraterrestres para llevarnos a una guerra con el fin de debilitar nuestra potencia militar.

Alexander fingió estar dispuesto a escuchar y guardó silencio. Sus temores sobre una posible conspiración entre miembros del gobierno y extraterrestres cobraban mayor fuerza. De hecho, había algo en aquella improvisada reunión que le inquietaba. Sí había razones para suponer que la Alianza haría algo en contra de la Tierra, ¿por qué no avisar de ello al Congreso Mundial? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no supo la razón del porqué. De haber poseído alguna clase de habilidad psíquica, quizá habría podido percibir que en ese preciso momento el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca era observado por N´astarith, quien sonreía triunfantemente desde la sala del trono en _Armagedón_.

_Continuará... ._


	99. NEGOCIANDO UN ACUERDO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCVIII

NEGOCIANDO UN ACUERDO

__

Armagedón (Laboratorio principal)

Astarte sostenía su corona en una mano y una rosa roja en la otra. Siguiendo las instrucciones recibidas, Zocrag hizo girar el anillo interior del Portal Estelar, poniendo en la parte superior el lugar vacío donde se suponía iba la gema ámbar, la joya hallada en el universo de Sailor Moon, según la orden de la Khan de la Sirena. En cuanto todo quedó listo, la extraña máquina comenzó a funcionar sola. La luz empezó a fluir desde las ocho gemas como cuerdas de agua que se lanzaran hacia arriba, llenando poco a poco el centro del anillo hasta convertirlo en la deslumbrante superficie blanca de un estanque.

—Todo se encuentra listo, mi lady —anunció Zocrag luego de revisar las lecturas que aparecían en una pantalla—. El Portal Estelar os conducirá hasta el universo donde estuvieron Jesús Ferrer, Eneri, Liria y Suzú, pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué razón desea ir a ese lugar? La gema sagrada que se encontraba en ese universo está en poder de la Alianza Estelar.

Sonriendo discretamente, la Khan de la Sirena se colocó su corona en la cabeza y luego ajustó su escáner visual. Caminó por la rampa que conducía hacia Portal Estelar, pero se detuvo antes de tocar la turbulenta luz. Astarte fingió no escuchar a Zocrag y se dedicó a contemplar la pared de energía que brillaba en el interior del Portal Estelar.

—¿Lady Astarte?

—El emperador tiene sus motivos para mandarme de nuevo, Zocrag —repuso la Khan con voz suave mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma de la rosa—. Los Caballeros Celestiales han reunido una gran cantidad de aliados con la firme intención de luchar contra nosotros, pero todos resultan tan patéticos que no vale la pena mancharnos las manos con ellos. Es por eso que el gran N´astarith desea que encuentre a quiénes se encarguen de ese trabajo.

—Ya entiendo, mi lady.

—¿Cuándo partirá la siguiente misión? —inquirió Astarte, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro—. Imagino que el gran N´astarith querrá apoderarse de las dos últimas gemas cuanto antes.

Zocrag se apresuró a bajar la cabeza en cuanto vislumbró la mirada displicente de la Khan de la Sirena. De entre todos las guerreras del imperio, Astarte era quizá la que más le provocaba temor debido a su actitud. Nunca sabía si sólo trataba intimidarlo con aquella actitud o de verdad quería liquidarlo nada más por el placer de hacerlo.

—Según tengo entendido, un Devastador Estelar está siendo alistado justo ahora.

Astarte volvió la mirada hacia el frente nuevamente.

—Eso significa que todo está a punto de terminar. Muy pronto los planes del emperador se cumplirán y entonces la Existencia entera será nuestra. Los Caballeros Celestiales serán exterminados y la Alianza Estelar destruida.

La Khan avanzó hacia el interior de la destellante superficie de energía, dejó caer la rosa roja al suelo y desapareció. Una vez que la guerrera se hubo ido, Zocrag se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor y exhaló un suspiro. Al fin podía respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

__

Sistema Adur.

Una transporte meganiano abandonó el hiperespacio y se aproximó hasta una órbita cercana al planeta Adur. Siguiendo las instrucciones transmitidas en clave por los técnicos de la _Churubusco_, la nave penetró en la zona de sombra del planeta y tomó rumbo hacia la flota de la Alianza Estelar. En el interior viajaban los príncipes David y Armando Ferrer además de un buen número de militares de alto rango del imperio meganiano. Algunos de los generales que iban a bordo creían que sus príncipes habían perdido la razón luego de aceptar ir hasta los cuarteles generales de la Alianza, pero no deseaban provocar mayores divisiones en su imperio y por lo mismo se habían visto obligados a tragarse su disgusto.

Cuando el crucero pasó cerca de las naves terrestres del general MacDaguett, David pudo contemplar el enorme súper acorazado _USS Constellation_ y un grupo de cazas FS-14 _Tomcat_ sobrevolando las áreas cercanas. La flota de la Alianza Estelar era un extraño collage de astronaves de muchos mundos, aunque casi la mitad de ellas no eran propiamente naves de combate. Después de la rendición de Adur, el rey Lazar había sido obligado a renunciar a su derecho de poseer una armada de guerra por lo que los adurianos tan sólo contaban con una flotilla de destructores ligeros y unos cuantos transportes, pero ello no impidió que tomaran parte activa en la creación de las _Águilas Reales_.

Los lerasinos habían perdido sus mejores naves tras la caída de su mundo y sólo conservaban cinco acorazados, ocho cruceros pesados, cuatro destructores y varias naves de transporte, aunque todavía conservaban una buena fuerza de cazas. La flota endoriana había sido la más lastimosa de todas por mucho tiempo, pero eso estaba cambiando. Desde hacía algunos meses, varios oficiales endorianos habían empezado a desertar del ejército imperial y a unirse a la Alianza. Entre esos casos estaba el del capitán Zerteth, que había aceptado rendirse durante la batalla en Génesis y gracias a esto, la flota de aliada había incorporado a sus fuerzas el súper acorazado _Juris-Alfa_, la nave insignia de la flota imperial endoriana y orgullo del usurpador José Zeiva y ésta había sido rebautizado como _Aurora_.

—Tengo que admitir que escogieron un buen lugar para esconderse —comentó Armando mientras el transporte se introducía dentro de las entrañas de la astronave _Churubusco_—. Adur, un sistema pacífico, alejado de los principales núcleos industriales del imperio y dónde aparentemente no existe resistencia a N´astarith.

David se volvió hacia su hermano para mirarlo.

—Imagina lo que sucedería sí N´astarith supiera lo que se esconde bajo sus narices.

—No seas estúpido —le reprendió Armando, cruzándose de brazos—. Sí haces un comentario como ése en presencia del Consejo de Líderes, nos echarán a patadas. Sabes bien que Jesús quiere negociar la paz con ellos y que los ayudemos a derrotar a N´astarith.

—Ciclos estelares de guerra y ahora todos pelearemos del mismo lado —meditó David en voz alta—. Hermano, he estado reflexionando sobre nuestras posibilidades y pienso que, aunque pudiéramos reunir una gran armada para enfrentar al ejército de Abbadón, todavía quedaría el problema de N´astarith y los Khans.

—Ya había pensando en eso —repuso Armando malhumorado—. Sí nuestro padre no pudo derrotar a uno de esos malditos, entonces será imposible que cualquiera de nosotros lo logre. Incluso los Caballeros Celestiales serán incapaces de hacerlo a pesar de lo mucho que incrementen sus poderes.

—Entonces, a como yo lo veo, sólo queda una opción y ésta es despertar al Guerrero Káiser.

Armando giró la cabeza hacia David y lo miró fijamente. Tanto uno como el otro sabía que para despertar al Káiser, antes los debían estar dispuestos a pagar un precio muy elevado. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias, parecía que esa era la única oportunidad de derrotar a N´astarith.

—Sabes bien lo que pasaría —le recordó—. ¿Estás dispuesto a ofrecer tu vida voluntariamente, hermano? Nuestro padre nos confió el secreto del Káiser, pero eso no significa que debamos despertarlo.

David frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—¿Qué propones entonces? Quedarnos cruzados de brazos mientras N´astarith termina de conquistar la galaxia y nos convierte a todos en esclavos. Sabes bien que él desea el poder del aureus para convertirse en... .

—No tienes que recordármelo —le interrumpió Armando con dureza—. Bien, supongamos que hacemos lo que dices y lo despertamos. ¿De verdad crees que podrá soportar esa clase de poder? Recuerda que no está preparado para manejar esa energía y por lo mismo podría morir con lo que todo habría sido en vano.

—¿Crees que N´astarith sepa de esto?

—Eso no tiene importancia, derrotaremos a los Khans de alguna forma.

David no dijo nada más. A pesar de lo que su hermano Armando dijera, él seguía pensando que sólo el Káiser lograría derrotar a N´astarith. Mientras el crucero descendía lentamente en el hangar principal, los dos príncipes estuvieron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala de entrenamientos)

Ryoga se acercó a Ranma y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Ambos rivales se observaron de hito en hito. Sus semblantes revelaban que ninguno de los dos iba a retractarse de lo dicho antes. Las Inner Senshi, Shampoo, Moose, Areth, Eclipse, Shaina, Marin, Piccolo, Saori, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Yamcha, Son Gokuh, Cadmio, Asiont, Lance, Zacek, Uller, Zaboot, Lis-ek, Shilbalam, Astroboy, Ten-Shin-Han, Tuxedo Kamen, Aioria, Milo, Dohko, Mu y Son Gohan miraban con atención a ambos jóvenes en espera de que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento.

—¿Estás listo, Ranma? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Completamente, Ryoga —le contestó Ranma, frotándose los nudillos de su puño derecho al tiempo que exhibía una sonrisa maliciosa—. He estado esperado esto desde hace tiempo y créeme que voy a disfrutar humillarte.

—¡Entonces adelante! —exclamó Ryoga, levantando la mano—. ¡Prepárate!

—¡De acuerdo, Ryoga! —Ranma alzó su brazo—. ¡Primero piedra, papel o tijeras!

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Cadmio, que sentía unos enormes deseos de maldecir un poco, contempló la escena con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados. Cuando escuchó que Ryoga y Ranma querían decidir quién tomaría parte en la siguiente misión mediante un simple juego de piedra, papel o tijeras, lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue pensar que, en su opinión, aquellos dos eran unos pobres idiotas. Suspiró con cansancio y volvió la cabeza hacia Tuxedo Kamen, que a juzgar por la expresión de su cara también pensaba de la misma forma.

—Hombres —murmuró Sailor Mars con fastidio—. Siempre tan ridículos.

—No entiendo —comentó Minako—. ¿No creen que hay juegos mejores que ese?

—¡Huy, sí! —exclamó Sailor Moon alegremente—. Podrían haber jugado tres en línea o tal vez jenga u ocho loco.

Al escuchar aquello, Cadmio miró a Sailor Moon con una expresión de desprecio con lo que provocó que tanto Usagi como Minako se sintieran intimidadas. Sailor Mercury sólo pudo taparse los ojos, bajar la cabeza y fingir que sus amigas no habían dicho nada. Rei Hino, por su parte, sintió deseos de que se las tragara el suelo.

—Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte —se quejó Milo de Escorpión—. No podemos perder el tiempo con esos juegos tontos.

—Vamos, amigos —les dijo Son Gokuh—. Denles una oportunidad.

—Oportunidad y una basura —murmuró Cadmio con enfado—. Milo tiene razón, estamos perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías. No entiendo cómo es que puedes soportar tantas bobadas, Gokuh.

—Vamos, Cadmio, no te enfades, mejor toma las cosas con calma —le aconsejó Son Gokuh—. Además, si miras con atención, descubrirás que no es un juego tan aburrido después de todo.

Cadmio apretó los puños frunció la boja en una mueca de desesperación.

—Creador, dame fuerza para no mandarlo al ajo —murmuró en voz baja. Estaba por ir a sentarse cuando percibió una energía negativa, una especie de entidad maligna muy poderosa—. ¿De quién es está aura?

Sola. Así es como ella se sentía mejor. Sailor Galaxia miró a través de la ventana panorámica y contempló las estrellas en el vacío del espacio. Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba apartar de su mente los recuerdos de la terrible batalla contra Sailor Moon ni los rostros de todas las Sailors Senhi a las que había asesinado para apoderarse de las semillas estelares.

—Ellas nunca me aceptarán pase lo que pase —meditó en voz baja, mientras se acariciaba los codos y mantenía cerrados sus ojos—. Nunca podré perdonarme por todo el dolor que ayudé a causar cuando mi cuerpo era dominado por el caos.

—Eso es cierto —dijo una voz—. Ellas nunca nos aceptarán.

Al escuchar aquello, Sailor Galaxia abrió sus ojos de par en par y se volvió inmediatamente hacia sus espaldas esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie más en ese lugar. Miró de un lado a otro sin resultado y entonces comenzó a pensar que tal vez había imaginado todo.

—¿Por qué te culpas tanto por lo que pasó? —preguntó la misma voz misteriosa y fue en ese instante en que Galaxia se dio cuenta de que aquella voz que estaba escuchando era la suya propia—. Vamos, ¿por quién estás llevando esa culpa?

—¿Quién eres? —exclamó Galaxia—. ¿En dónde estás?

Entonces, de pronto, llevó la mirada hacia el espacio nuevamente y descubrió con horror que su reflejo en la ventana había cobrado vida. La imagen de Sailor Galaxia sonrió macabramente y extendió ambas manos al frente, mostrando sus palmas.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exclamó Galaxia con furia—. ¿Por qué te ves igual a mí?

—Es porque yo soy tú, Galaxia, soy la parte dentro de ti que te resistes a aceptar.

—¡Eso es imposible! Debe tratarse de un engaño ¡Es una ilusión!

—No soy una ilusión —repuso la imagen con tranquilidad—. Dime, ¿cuál es la razón por la que te sientes afligida de esa manera? —inquirió y luego su traje dorado pasó a ser tan negro como la noche—. ¿Acaso no eres la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de todas? ¿Por qué te arrepientes de tu verdadera naturaleza?

—¿Mi verdadera naturaleza? —repitió Galaxia, confundida.

—Sí, es absurdo que insistas en negar tu destino. Siendo la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de todas, era natural que gobiernes la galaxia entera. Sé que el Caos trató de sacar provecho de la situación y nos usó para sus fines, pero aun así merecemos gobernarlo todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Galaxia con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Dices qué mi verdadera naturaleza es gobernarlo todo? ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Sí nosotras gobernáramos, la galaxia estaría a salvo —repuso la imagen y luego soltó una risita maliciosa—. ¿De verdad piensas que Sailor Moon podrá defender la Vía Láctea de ese ser conocido como N´astarith? Vamos, tú y yo lo sabemos que ella sólo es una cobarde que lo primero que hará será correr a esconderse.

—No es verdad, Sailor Moon es la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de todas —rebatió Galaxia con vehemencia—. Su verdadero poder aún permanece dormido dentro de ella esperando despertar.

La imagen de Sailor Galaxia cerró los ojos un momento y frunció una malévola sonrisa.

—Eso no tiene importancia, aunque ella posea ese poder no significa que sea la más calificada para tenerlo. Piensa un poco, Sailor Moon te está robando tu lugar como la Sailor Senshi más fuerte, ¿acaso eso no te importa?

Galaxia no contestó. Sí alguien le hubiese dicho antes que existía alguien más fuerte que ella de la pelea en la Tierra, probablemente se hubiera rehusado a creer eso. Sin embargo, después de su encuentro con Sailor Moon, había descubierto que la auténtica fuerza de una Sailor Senshi no radicaba en el poder que poseyera, sino en la fuerza del corazón y eso era lo que hacía más fuerte a Sailor Moon.

—Antes pensaba de esa manera —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Por eso el Caos pudo controlarme fácilmente. Nunca entendí que la verdadera fortaleza de una Sailor Senshi proviene de su corazón y no del poder. Esto lo comprendí hasta que luché en el planeta Tierra. Sí Sailor Moon es más poderosa que yo, eso se debe a que el amor que ella siente por su planeta y por sus seres queridos es mucho mayor que el mío.

La imagen compuso una expresión de enojo.

—Te has vuelto débil —replicó con desprecio—. Cuando se enfrenten a N´astarith sabrás que ese amor y esa fortaleza de las cuales hablas no les servirá para nada. Tu galaxia será subyugada y las Sailor Senshi desaparecerán para siempre.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le cuestionó Galaxia con suspicacia—. Ni creas que podrás engañarme por más tiempo con tus mentiras. A pesar de tus intentos por confundirme he podido darme cuenta de la enorme presencia maligna presente en esta habitación.

—Me impresionas, Galaxia —murmuró la imagen y luego frunció una sonrisa macabra—. Sin embargo, eso no cambia las cosas. Las Sailor Senshi no te aceptarán por lo que hiciste y al final todas morirán.

Sailor Galaxia extendió un brazo para señalar a la imagen malvada.

—Cobarde, quien quiera que seas te diré que no me importa lo que puedas decirme. Tal vez las demás Sailor Senshi no puedan perdonarme por lo que he hice en el pasado, pero eso no evitará que luche a su lado.

Al terminar de decir esto, Galaxia contempló cómo su imagen volvía a la normalidad y la presencia malévola que segundos antes había inundado el ambiente acababa de desaparecer súbitamente. La Sailor Senshi bajó la cabeza y se tomó la frente con una mano. Sintió que las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sollozaba amargamente, abrumada por los remordimientos del pasado.

__

Sala del Consejo de Líderes.

La llegada de los príncipes meganianos y su comitiva militar fue recibida con una mezcla de indiferencia y escepticismo. La mayoría de los líderes aliados miraban a los meganianos de arriba abajo con desconfianza y para muchos aquella escena rayaba en lo impensable. Por años la Alianza Estelar había luchado contra Megazoar en una dura guerra donde ambos bandos habían intercambiado golpes brutales y ahora se estaban preparando para hacer finalmente las paces. Cuando la noticia de que los hermanos de Jesús habían abordado la _Churubusco_, algunos de los miembros del Consejo aliado sintieron deseos de abandonar la habitación a modo de protesta. No obstante, Lazar logró, no sin algo de trabajo, convencer a la mayoría de darle una oportunidad a la paz.

A pesar de lo tirante de la situación, David y Armando no pudieron contener su alegría cuando su hermano Jesús los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los tres hermanos se fundieron un abrazo mientras que interiormente cada uno le daba las gracias al Creador por ese pequeño momento de alegría. Habían perdido a su padre y su planeta estaba destruido, pero debían mantenerse firmes hasta que N´astarith fuera derrotado.

La sesión estaba lista para continuar. Poco a poco los murmullos fueron disminuyendo y los líderes aliados ocuparon sus respectivos lugares. Hikaru Ichijo había aprovechado el receso para darle una pequeña reprimenda al capitán Black y de paso sermonearlo con algunas buenas lecciones sobre lo qué era la diplomacia, pero tuvo que dejar el regaño inconcluso cuando vio que el rey Lazar se levantaba de su asiento.

—Sean bienvenidos, príncipes de Megazoar —les dijo Lazar—. A nombre del Consejo Supremo de la Alianza Estelar quiero darles las gracias por haber venido hasta nuestros cuarteles. También quisiera expresarles nuestras condolencias por la destrucción de su planeta natal.

Siendo David Ferrer el más diplomático de los tres hermanos y con mayor experiencia en la política, Jesús y Armando permitieron que fuera éste quien hablara ante el Consejo de la Alianza. Los generales meganianos se colocaron tras sus príncipes y guardaron completo silencio.

—Gracias, majestad —repuso David—. Yo también deseo darle las gracias por cuidar de nuestro hermano Jesús Ferrer. Frente a este gesto veo que incluso el más fuerte rencor puede ser aplacado cuando existe la voluntad de hacer la paz.

Mientras David hablaba, Saulo se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su sillón mostrando en su rostro una expresión de pocos amigos. Desconfiaba plenamente de los meganianos y aborrecía a los Ferrer, pero comprendía que sólo fortaleciendo a la Alianza Estelar podrían derrotar a Abbadón. A la luz de los recientes acontecimientos era hora de replantear sus prioridades. Primero debía encargarse de hacer todo lo posible para vencer a N´astarith y derrotar a José Zeiva. Luego tendría su ajuste de cuentas con Jesús Ferrer.

—Queremos ofrecer nuestro apoyo al pueblo meganiano —anunció Lazar—. Sólo uniéndonos lograremos poner fin a las ambiciones de N´astarith y sus aliados. Es por eso que queremos llegar a un acuerdo que ponga fin a las hostilidades entre el imperio de Megazoar y la Alianza Estelar.

—Me parece bien, majestad —concordó David—. Durante ciclos estelares todos hemos peleado una guerra que sólo nos ha dejado heridas. Es por ello que he ordenado que todos los prisioneros de la Alianza en poder de Megazoar sean puestos en libertad.

Andrea se puso de pie.

—Gracias, príncipe David, nosotros haremos lo mismo con todos los prisioneros meganianos que tenemos en nuestro poder. Sin embargo también es necesario establecer el compromiso de que ni Megazoar ni la Alianza Estelar negociara la paz por separado con Abbadón.

—Cuenta con ello, Andrea —aceptó Jesús—. A partir de este momento, los meganianos pelearemos hombro con hombro junto a la Alianza Estelar hasta que el imperio de Abbadón sea derrotado y después de esto, los ayudaremos en la reconstrucción.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el rey Lazar, quien sonrió con agrado al escuchar las palabras de Jesús Ferrer. El rey de Adur sentía que la alianza con los meganianos era un paso muy importante en la victoria sobre N´astarith y por eso no dudo en ir al encuentro de los hermanos Ferrer y ofrecerles la mano. Uno por uno, los príncipes meganianos estrecharon la mano de Lazar simbolizando así el fin del conflicto entre ambos bandos. La mayoría de los miembros del Consejo prorrumpieron con aplausos y expresiones de júbilo, lo cual dejó pasmado a MacDaguett y molestos a los Hombres de Oscuro.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —le susurró MacDaguett a K.

—No se preocupe, general —repuso K en voz baja—. Antes de que puedan planificar un ataque, esta nave y todos sus ocupantes estarán muertos —Echó una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraban sentados los militares de la Alianza y sonrió—. Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron, Jesús Ferrer volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Lo más importante por el momento es encontrar una manera de neutralizar los escudos de las naves y robots enemigos e impedir que los Khans reúnan las gemas estelares restantes. El verdadero objetivo de N´astarith es apoderarse del poder que encierra el Portal Estelar para así controlar el universo.

—¿Hablas del poder de la leyenda? —inquirió Uriel.

—Así es, quisiera poder decirles que todo lo referente a esa leyenda no son más que patrañas, pero desafortunadamente no es así. Cuando N´astarith contactó a mi padre le dijo que sí lograba reunir todas las gemas sagradas, tendría el poder para controlar el universo y convertirlo en un paraíso.

—¿Cómo demonios pudieron creerle a ese maldito? —le increpó Andrea con dureza.

—Mi padre confiaba en que N´astarith cumpliría su palabra y terminaría con todas las guerras —repuso Jesús con tristeza—. Sí N´astarith coloca las doce gemas en el Portal Estelar podrá llegar hasta el universo desconocido donde se encuentra el poder que necesita para hacer realidad sus sueños.

—El poder del aureus —murmuró Saulo, apesadumbrado. Lazar y algunos de los presentes volcaron sus miradas sobre el príncipe endoriano, de manera que éste levantó la cabeza y añadió—: Todos nuestros temores han resultado ciertos. Las gemas sagradas, el universo de la emanación y probablemente también el guerrero Káiser.

—¿El guerrero Káiser? —repitió Andrea con el entrecejo fruncido.

Al escuchar hablar del Káiser, David volvió su rostro hacia Armando, pero éste lo miró de una manera tan dura que David prefirió guardarse sus comentarios respecto al guerrero legendario. Jesús advirtió que algo raro ocurría entre sus hermanos, pero no quiso decir nada, al menos no mientras estuvieran en presencia de los líderes de la Alianza Estelar.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos de más —murmuro Rodrigo Carrier—. No olviden que tenemos dos gemas en nuestro poder y por eso N´astarith no podrá cumplir con su objetivo.

—Eso es verdad —meditó Bantar—. Debemos aprovechar la situación para montar un contraataque y... .

—Espere un momento, almirante —le interrumpió Rodrigo—. N´astarith desea las gemas estelares más que nada en el universo, así que ¿por qué no usarlas para llegar a un acuerdo con él? Estoy convencido de que esas rocas podrían ser lo que necesitamos para asegurar nuestra supervivencia.

La propuesta no fue recibida con el entusiasmo que Rodrigo estaba esperando encontrar. Por el contrario, muchos se enfurecieron al escuchar semejante tontería. Después de todo lo que se había dicho sobre las intenciones de N´astarith, entregar las gemas equivalía a perder la guerra. Joseph Black rompió por la mitad el lápiz que sostenía.

—Ese idiota —masculló—. Le voy a decir sus verdades.

—Relájese, capitán —le ordenó Hikaru Ichijo—. No es asunto nuestro.

—Estoy seguro de que N´astarith accederá a perdonarnos sí le entregamos las gemas que tenemos en nuestro poder —continuó el comandante Carrier—. Tal vez tengamos que aceptar que los abbadonitas gobiernen la galaxia, pero ése es un precio muy bajo comparado con el de nuestra supervivencia.

—Debes estar completamente loco —le espetó Saulo, pero Rodrigo insistió.

—¿Por qué no escuchan lo que les digo? Quizá ésta sea nuestra última oportunidad para negociar la paz con Abbadón. Sé que es algo arriesgado, pero es mejor que jugar al héroe y pelear contra un enemigo invencible.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde —murmuró Jesús con indignación.

—N´astarith pretende convertirse en un dios —replicó Rodrigo, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en la habitación—. ¿No sería más inteligente unírnosle en lugar de combatirlo?

—¡Él no perdonará a nadie que se haya atrevido a desafiarlo! —exclamó Saulo.

Rodrigo se volvió furioso contra Saulo y se acercó a él.

—Sólo porque tú pienses eso no significa que sea verdad.

El príncipe de Endoria se levantó de su asiento con los puños crispados ante lo cual Rodrigo retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás. Saulo estaba furioso. Tenía ganas de saltar sobre Rodrigo y molerlo a golpes, pero la oportuna intervención de Andrea impidió la confrontación.

—No negociaremos con N´astarith —sentenció la reina—. Los meganianos confiaron en las promesas de N´astarith y perdieron su planeta. ¿Cómo negociar con alguien que lo único que busca es someter a toda la galaxia?

—La reina Andrea tiene razón —convino David Ferrer—. Tenemos que impedir que N´astarith encuentras las últimas gemas y luego montar un contraataque. Hemos dado ordenes para que nuestros científicos compartan con ustedes los resultados de nuestras investigaciones sobre campos de fuerza.

Lazar miró a los meganianos e inclinó la cabeza.

—Los Caballeros Celestiales se ocuparán de encontrar las gemas que faltan. Pienso que ellos tendrán una mejor oportunidad que sí enviáramos a nuestras tropas a hacer ese trabajo —hizo una pausa y volvió la vista hacia el doctor Dreyfus y los profesores Ochanomizu y Dhatú—. Ahora quisiera que escucharán algunos de los descubrimientos que se han hecho sobre las naves de Abbadón.

Dreyfus se encaminó junto con Ochanomizu y Dhatú hacia centro de la habitación. Los científicos iban a comenzar a exponer su investigación justo cuando David Ferrer volvió a tomar la palabra para dirigirse a los principales líderes del Consejo.

—Majestad, si me lo permite quisiera participar en la búsqueda de las gemas.

Aquella petición pilló por completo a Jesús y a Armando, que no tenía ni la menor idea de las intenciones de su hermano. El rey Lazar contempló la mirada de David sin comprender por qué éste quería ir en busca de las gemas estelares. El monarca sabía, como todos, que los príncipes de Megazoar poseían grandes poderes, de manera que su intervención podría facilitar los esfuerzos de los Celestiales. Por otra parte, el permitir que alguno de Megazoar tomara parte activa en una misión de suma importancia para la Alianza serviría para limar asperezas.

Desgraciadamente, Saulo no pensaba de la misma forma y lo que menos quería era que un meganiano metiera las narices en el asunto de las gemas. Tenía esperanzas de que Lazar disuadiera a David Ferrer de involucrarse aludiendo cuestiones políticas, así que decidió no intervenir.

—¿Por qué desea eso, príncipe David? —inquirió Lazar.

—Majestad, sé que mi petición le parecerá extraña, pero no deseo que N´astarith tenga éxito. Los Khans mataron a mi padre y deseo participar activamente en la derrota del imperio.

—De acuerdo —asintió Lazar—. Daré instrucciones de que usted irá en la misión.

David asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Saulo, por su parte, se irguió violentamente hacia delante sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que el meganiano se saliera con la suya. Se giró hacia Andrea en busca de apoyo, pero la reina simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No puede hacer eso —dijo Saulo.

—Creo que ya lo hizo —repuso Andrea con una sonrisa burlona.

_El Kremlin (Moscú)_

El presidente Vladimiro Lutin estaba revisando una serie de imágenes holográficas de la armada estadounidense proporcionada por sus servicios de inteligencia. De acuerdo con los informes oficiales, el grueso de las naves de guerra americanas habían recibido ordenes de dirigirse a Venus en vez de a Marte y por ello no habían participado en la defensa del planeta rojo. Los políticos de Washington explicarían más tarde que todo se debía a un terrible error de logística, pero sin duda aquel "terrible error" les había evitado la pérdida de sus astronaves de combate más poderosas.

Cuando Lutin terminó de ver los hologramas se quitó los anteojos. Las imágenes mostraban que la armada estadounidense estaba siendo aprovisionada con una gran cantidad de material bélico, pero nadie sabía la razón exacta. Perplejo ante aquella situación, Lutin volvió la mirada hacia uno de sus hombres de más confianza y alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Qué opina de esto, almirante?

—No me da buena espina, señor presidente —respondió Iván.

Iván Altamirov era el almirante en jefe de la armada y uno de los mejores hombres del ejército ruso. Con una carrera militar impecable y varias condecoraciones, Iván gozaba de una amplia popularidad en las fuerzas armadas de toda la Tierra. Lutin sabía de esto y por ello una de sus primeras acciones como presidente había sido ascender a Iván al puesto de almirante.

—Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo —murmuró Lutin—. Siempre me pareció extraño que hubieran desplegado sus naves en Venus en vez de enviarlas a Marte, pero no imagino qué es lo que están tramando.

—Los estadounidenses planean un ataque, eso es evidente —declaró el mariscal Kurchenko en tono reflexivo—. Tenemos informes de que la armada británica se dirige hacia el planeta Venus a reunirse con las naves estadounidenses.

Iván se acarició la barbilla mientras especulaba.

—No creo que estén planeando atacar a los abbadonitas cuando apenas se acaba de negociar la paz, pero tampoco me parece que estén realizando maniobras de ejercicio. Sea lo que sea parece que se trata de algo grande.

Lutin activó nuevamente el proyector holográfico de su escritorio para hacer aparecer un pequeño holograma del _USS Enterprise_. Aquella era la mejor y más poderosa astronave de los Estados Unidos. Por unos segundos Lutin estudió atentamente la imagen del súper acorazado.

—El embajador estadounidense dice que no sabe nada —informó Kurchenko.

—¿Cuál es el estado de nuestras fuerzas, almirante? —preguntó el presidente.

No había que ser un brujo para adivinar los temores que circulaban por la mente de Lutin. Si los estadounidenses estaban aprovisionando su flota era obvio que iban a realizar alguna acción militar, pero hasta no saber cuál era su objetivo el presidente ruso estaba relativamente maniatado.

—Perdimos algunos de nuestros destructores y varios cruceros pesados durante la invasión, pero aún conservamos nuestros súper acorazados —repuso Iván—. Señor presidente, ¿cree que existen razones para temer un ataque?

Lutin tardó un momento en responder.

—No lo sé, Iván, pero quiero que mantengan vigilada esa flota. Debemos averiguar cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de los estadounidenses antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero no estaría de más alistar nuestras naves.

Ni Kurchenko ni Iván pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

_Astronave Churubusco (Sala de entrenamiento)_

El duelo de piedra, papel y tijeras entre Ranma y Ryoga continuaba y no se avizoraba que fuera a terminar pronto. Son Gokuh había estado mirando el juego por un largo rato hasta que, quizás aburrido de que no había ningún ganador, decidió ponerse a entrenar nuevamente junto con Gohan en una de las habitaciones. Los Santos de bronce estaban bebiendo unos refrescos mientras charlaban con Saori, Marin, Shaina y los Santos dorados.

Asiont se sentía un tanto aburrido y pensó que quizá debía aprovechar el momento para conversar con Ami, así que se acercó a donde estaba ella. La Inner Senshi se encontraba hablando con Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon cuando notó la presencia de Asiont.

—Asiont —murmuró la chica, volviendo la mirada hacia el Celestial.

—Hola, Mercury —la saludó Asiont—. ¿Quién crees que gané el duelo?

La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No tengo idea, pero le están poniendo mucho empeño.

—¿Qué más da? —refunfuñó Sailor Mars—. Esos dos son un par de inmaduros.

—No seas tan cruel, Mars —le dijo Minako—. Con ese carácter ningún hombre querrá acercarse a ti, ¿no lo crees así, Asiont?

La pregunta de Minako sorprendió a Asiont, que no supo que demonios decir y empezó a sudar frío. Su situación empeoró cuando Sailor Mars dirigió su atención hacia él y lo miró con una expresión amenazante. Mientras trataba de imaginar cómo salir de aquella situación embarazosa, Asiont maldijo a Sailor Venus.

—Eh, eh, yo creo que hay gustos para todo —repuso Asiont.

Sailor Mars lo miró con los ojos semicerrados, y Asiont sólo pudo fingir una sonrisa bastante falsa. Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reír con ganas por lo que Sailor Mercury decidió salir al rescate de su amigo.

—Ya, chicas, no lo molesten.

—Vamos, Mercury —Minako se acercó a Ami y le guiñó un ojo—. Sólo estamos bromeando, y eso me recuerda que debemos preguntarle algo. —La diosa del amor volvió cara hacia Asiont—. Oye, ¿qué tanto sabes de ese joven llamado Azmoudez?

—¿Azmoudez? —repitió él—. ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él?

Sailor Venus sonrió pícaramente.

—Porque está rondando a mi amiga Sailor Jupiter —repuso y luego se acercó un poco más al Celestial para susurrarle—. Además, yo podría contarte algunas cosas sobre, ejem, Sailor Mercury.

—Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo —repuso Asiont luego de sonreír maliciosamente.

—¡¡Sailor Venus!! —exclamó Mercury con el rostro enrojecido.

_Continuará... ._


	100. DURA REALIDAD

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XCIX

DURA REALIDAD

__

Astronave Churubusco  
Sala del Consejo de Líderes

El doctor Dreyfus era por mucho el mejor científico de la Alianza Estelar, pero incluso él se había visto imposibilitado para comprender el funcionamiento de los campos de fuerza abbadonitas. Durante meses se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al diseño de alguna arma que pudiera neutralizar la principal defensa de los Devastadores Estelares, pero sus esfuerzos siempre habían resultado infructuosos. Afortunadamente la llegada de los profesores Dhatú, de la GAU, y Ochanomizu, de la Tierra, le habían ayudado a que sus investigaciones mejoraran considerablemente.

Los científicos de la Alianza Estelar poco sabían de la tecnología abbadonita y lo que conocían era muy vago. Dado que era imposible derribar o capturar una nave enemiga, los aliados sólo podían hacerse de alguna de ella luego de algún accidente. Pero en la mayoría de los casos, o bien nunca quedaban suficientes restos que pudieran ser analizados o los agentes del imperio se las arreglaban para recuperar o destruir la nave caída. Sin embargo durante la batalla de Marte habían tenido un inesperado golpe de buena suerte. En medio de un terrible combate aéreo sobre la superficie del planeta rojo, la princesa Mariana de Lerasi había conseguido que una de las naves imperiales chocara accidentalmente contra un crucero de batalla lerasino que se retiraba.

Los pilotos imperiales habían muerto con la colisión, pero el caza no había sufrido daños de consideración, lo cual permitió a los científicos aliados estudiar por primera vez una nave de combate enemiga. Muchos de los líderes del Consejo guardaban la esperanza de que la nave capturada revelaría de una vez por todas el tan codiciado secreto de los escudos impenetrables.

Antes de comenzar su exposición, Dreyfus accionó el proyector holográfico central y esperó un momento. Una imagen tridimensional de un caza abbadonita apareció sobre el centro de la habitación dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Lazar se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y estudió atentamente la proyección.

—Nuestra investigación arrojó datos bastante interesantes que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes si me lo permiten —empezó a decir Dreyfus—. Al examinar la superficie de la nave con un microscopio encontramos finas líneas y poros. Esto significa que la nave ha sido cubierta con una especie de tejido orgánico. Desconocemos cómo lo hacen, pero tenemos la teoría de que emplean ingeniera genética y de alguna forma manipulan el ADN.

Dhatú estudió las caras de los presentes y observó las distintas reacciones. Algunos parecían consternados, otros, curiosos, y otros murmuraban entre ellos.

—Es alguna clase de tecnología orgánica —le susurró Jesús a sus hermanos.

—Y ya que hablamos de ingeniera genérica —continuó Dreyfus—, la autopsia que se les realizó a los cadáveres encontrados dentro de la nave demostró que estos poseían el mismo tipo de código genético, lo cual, desde luego, demuestra que eran clones.

—¿Clones? —repitió Andrea, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Dreyfus.

—Eso quiere decir que la mayoría de sus soldados y pilotos son clones —concluyó Saulo por su parte—. Ahora entiendo porque jamás ha existido el más mínimo brote de descontento entre las tropas de Abbadón. N´astarith tiene un ejército totalmente leal, incapaz de traicionarlo.

Dreyfus suspiró.

—Todo lo anterior es una clara muestra de que los abbadonitas han dedicado gran parte de sus esfuerzos a crear una tecnología militar muy superior a la de cualquier otra cultura conocida.

Hasta el momento todo lo dicho por el científico resultaba interesante, pero no había tocado al punto que todos deseaban escuchar: los escudos, su funcionamiento y una posible manera de neutralizarlos.

—Doctor Dreyfus —le interrumpió el almirante Cariolano—. Su exposición es por demás fascinante, pero, y creo que hablo por todos, nos gustaría saber sí descubrieron algo que nos pudiera ayudar a vencer al enemigo.

Dreyfus sonrió nerviosamente. En su emoción por anunciar los resultados de su investigación había olvidado hablar de lo más importante. Para todos aquellos que lo conocían de tiempo atrás como Saulo o Andrea, no era extraño que Dreyfus hiciera algo semejante. De hecho, el científico tenía fama de darle mil vueltas a cualquier asunto antes de abordar el tema de mayor interés.

—Sí, claro, los escudos —asintió Dreyfus, como recordando que ése era el tema real de la investigación—. Bueno, como todos saben, existen diferentes tipo de campos de fuerza como el energético, el magnético, el cinético, el gravitatorio o el deflector, pero el escudo de la nave imperial resulta muy superior a cualquiera de estos.

En ese momento, el profesor Dhatú decidió intervenir en la exposición.

—El campo de fuerza de la nave abbadonita comparte algunas semejanzas con los escudos del tipo deflector, magnético y gravitatorio. Nuestra teoría es que se trata de un escudo de distorsión gravitatoria con potencia deflectora —Dathú comprendió que la mayoría de los presentes no entendían del todo lo que estaba diciendo—. Como saben, la fuerza de gravedad es la que hace que los cuerpos se atraigan entre sí. Pues bien, de alguna manera las naves enemigas generan un campo de energía gravitacional de polaridad inversa.

—¿Polaridad inversa? —murmuró Hikaru, fastidiado de tantos tecnicismos.

—Disculpe, profesor Dhatú —Andrea alzó una mano para llamar la atención del científico zuyua—. Sí se trata de escudos gravitatorios, ¿por qué ninguna de nuestras armas parece afectarlos? Algunos mundos han desarrollado diferentes tipos de armas que pueden neutralizar casi todo tipo de escudos y supongo que el doctor Dreyfus ya le ha de haber contado sobre nuestros mísiles con cabeza de dispersión magnética.

—¿Mísiles con cabeza de dispersión magnética? —inquirió el capitán Black.

Andrea se giró hacia Joseph y asintió con la cabeza.

—Se usan principalmente para neutralizar escudos electromagnéticos —le explicó Andrea—. Cuando una nave usa algún tipo de escudo magnético para defenderse, podemos anularlo simplemente disparando varios mísiles de dispersión.

Misa estaba impresionada, lo mismo que su esposo e incluso el mayor Kageyama. La tecnología que aquellos extraterrestres dominaban era muy superior a la de los gigantes zentraedis o a la de cualquier otra que hubieran visto antes. El desarrollo de los escudos como medio de defensa era un terreno donde ellos apenas habían empezando a incursionar luego de que la nave _Macross_ se estrellara en el planeta Tierra de su universo.

—Lo que sucede es que no se trata de un escudo gravitatorio —les aclaró el profesor Ochanomizu mientras se rascaba la sien—. Sin embargo, creemos que es posible debilitarlos mediante la irradiación de partículas gravitatorias de carga contraria.

—¿Cómo sería esa irradiación? —preguntó Cariolano abruptamente.

Dreyfus se acarició la barbilla y meditó un momento.

—Bueno, ahí está lo difícil del asunto. Supongo que podríamos diseñar un misil anti-blindaje y hacerlo explotar delante de las naves enemigas. Eso debería bastar para disminuir la fuerza de sus escudos y dejar sus naves al alcance de nuestras armas.

—¿Disminuir la fuerza de los escudos? —inquirió Rodrigo con un marcado énfasis—. Entonces el enemigo aún gozaría de cierto margen de protección frente a nuestras naves. Esto es demasiado arriesgado, doctor.

—Evidentemente —repuso Dreyfus sin perder la compostura—. Pero no tendrían mayor protección que proporciona cualquier otro escudo convencional, es decir, un impacto directo bastaría para dejar fuera de combate cualquier caza enemigo o dañar la superficie de un Devastador Estelar.

El almirante Cariolano estudió el holograma de la nave abbadonita y empezó a reflexionar en lo expuesto por Dreyfus. Si lo que los científicos les aseguraban era verdad, la armada de N´astarith, que hasta ese momento había resultado invencible, podría ser vulnerable por primera vez a un ataque. Sin embargo, aunque los escudos pudieran ser debilitados, ello no quería decir que lograrían derrotar al ejército de Abbadón. Aún sin su principal sistema de defensa, el enemigo todavía los superaba en armamento y recursos.

—Parece que no tenemos muchas opciones —murmuró Lazar, apesadumbrado—. En estos momentos N´astarith ya controla la mayor parte de la galaxia. Es verdad que hemos logrado reunir un gran ejército con ayuda de muchos amigos, pero ignoro si eso bastara para derrotar a Abbadón.

—Majestad, no podemos darnos por vencidos —le dijo Andrea con ímpetu—. Recuerde que ahora tenemos el apoyo de la GAU y del imperio meganiano. Además, cada ciclo solar se nos unen más y más grupos de resistencia.

—¡Pero cuantas tonterías dicen! —estalló Rodrigo—. Aún cuando pudiéramos organizar un ataque, _Armagedón_ es una fortaleza inexpugnable y está protegida por más que Devastadores Estelares, Executors y androides de batalla. Hasta donde sabemos, el planeta Megazoar fue destruido por una estación espacial lo que significa que existe al menos otra estación parecida a _Armagedón_.

Joseph Black arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Sí no fuera porque sabía que sus superiores lo reprenderían nuevamente, le habría gritado a Rodrigo que se callara de una vez por todas. Al igual que los demás, él también entendía perfectamente lo serio que era la situación, pero le fastidiaban las actitudes tan derrotistas mostradas por el comandante Carrier.

—¿_Armagedón_? —murmuró Misa, extrañada—. ¿Acaso se trata de alguna nave?

—Es una estación espacial —precisó Andrea—. Tiene la capacidad para destruir un planeta entero y es la base de operaciones desde donde N´astarith coordina las fuerzas militares de su imperio. Por mucho tiempo hemos estado estudiando la posibilidad de lanzar un ataque para destruirla.

Al oír aquello, Hikaru recordó lo sucedido con el planeta Génesis. Sí tres Devastadores Estelares habían podido hacer explotar un planeta, de seguro esa estación a la que llamaban _Armagedón_ debía poder hacer cosas mucho peores. Parecía que si comparaban al ejército Abbadón con los zentraedis, estos últimos se veían como un grupo de milicianos mal armados.

—Aunque no me gusta hacerlo, debo aceptar que Rodrigo tiene razón —declaró Jesús Ferrer de repente—. N´astarith no ha escatimado esfuerzos en crear un ejército tan poderoso que incluso los más valientes se la pensarían dos veces antes de iniciar un ataque. No debemos olvidar que N´astarith también cuenta con aliados que están dispuestos a luchar por la causa de Abbadón.

Andrea intuyó que Jesús se estaba refiriendo a las razas asociadas con Abbadón entre las que destacaban los rigelianos, los nosferatus y los licántropos. Todos ellos ayudaban a N´astarith a afianzar su dominio sobre la galaxia y también luchaban contra la Alianza Estelar cada vez que tenían oportunidad. En cuanto N´astarith supiera que habían encontrado una manera de neutralizar los escudos defensivos de sus naves, no había duda que llamaría a sus aliados a la batalla.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —preguntó el comandante Antilles y luego intercambió una rápida mirada con el profesor Ochanomizu, que se veía igual de desconcertado—. Me parece que no nos han dicho nada al respecto sobre ese asunto.

Saulo tomó la palabra para explicarlo.

—Existen algunas razas que se han aliado con N´astarith en la conquista de la galaxia. Sus planetas han pasado a convertirse en satélites de Abbadón y sus líderes son generales de N´astarith. Sin embargo no deben sentirse alarmados por eso. La mayoría de ellos no representan una amenaza seria por sí solos.

—No estoy seguro de eso —disintió Jesús, atrayendo las miradas de todos—. Tal vez sean débiles si se les compara con Abbadón, pero debemos tener en claro que lucharán con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué sucede, meganiano? —le preguntó Saulo en forma sarcástica—. ¿No me digas que de repente te dio miedo? Sí unos cuantos nosferatus y licantropos te atemorizan, entonces no posees el valor necesario para enfrentar a N´astarith.

—¿Cómo te atreves, insolente? —reclamó Armando, mientras David le sujetaba el brazo derecho para impedir que las cosas fueran más lejos—. Mi hermano sólo está diciendo lo que piensa, pero tiene más valor que tú.

Jesús permaneció indiferente ante las provocaciones, pero sus colaboradores lo vieron cerrar los puños con fuerza. Jesús tuvo el impulso de ir hacia Saulo para luego tomarlo por el cuello y azotarlo contra el piso. Sin embargo sabía que no podía hacer algo así por mucho que lo quisiera. Una afrenta como esa bastaría para terminar con la frágil unión entre los meganianos y la Alianza Estelar y sí de verdad quería mantener la alianza, debía aprender a soportar las insolencias de Saulo.

—No es cuestión de valor o cobardía —repuso Jesús en un tono severo, pero controlado—. Se trata de ver la realidad. De nada sirve consolarnos con pensar que la pelea con N´astarith será algo fácil.

El general MacDaguett no cabía en sí de gozo. Pese a los constantes esfuerzos de los dirigentes aliados, se notaba que aún existían serios conflictos dentro del seno de la misma Alianza Estelar. Se volvió hacia los agentes de MID y les soltó una sonrisa de confianza.

—Tal vez no tengamos que preocuparnos después de todo, general —musitó K divertido—. Da tanta satisfacción cuando las cosas marchan bien.

—Y que lo digas, K —convino J—. Que divertido es esto.

La discusión prosiguió su curso sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo. Saulo acusó a los meganianos de haber ayudado a N´astarith y Armando amenazó con romper las negociaciones a menos que se les pidiera una disculpa pública. Misa miraba de un extremo a otro sin entender el porqué de las diferencias entre Saulo y los meganianos mientras que Antilles, sencillamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para desatenderse de lo que sucedía.

—¡Es suficiente! —se escuchó decir al rey Lazar.

Poco a poco todos fueron guardando silencio hasta que la paz por fin regresó al recinto del Consejo. Lazar se veía molesto y no era para menos. De nada servía esas reuniones sí todos acababan inmersos en estériles discusiones que no llevaban a ninguna parte. El monarca de Adur dirigió una mirada impasible hacia Saulo y luego hacia los meganianos. Muchos supusieron que iba a reprender a todos, pero en vez de eso se puso de pie.

—Creo que lo mejor será reunirnos nuevamente hasta que los científicos logren desarrollar el misil anti-blindaje. Hasta entonces debatiremos sí lanzamos el contraataque o no.

Andrea pudo observar que el rostro de Lazar denotaba cansancio. Tal vez todo ese ajetreo estaba empezando a fastidiar al rey. Mientras los delegados comenzaban a ponerse de pie para retirarse, la reina decidió ir hacia Saulo. Quizás había llegado el momento de poner en orden las cosas con él.

__

La Casa Blanca (Washington D. C.)

Durante varios minutos, el general Walter Scott se dedicó a hablar sobre unos reportes elaborados minuciosamente por la CIA, los agentes de MID y el FBI. En dichos informes se afirmaba que la Alianza Estelar tomaría represalias contra la Tierra por haber firmado la paz por separado con el imperio de Abbadón. También dijo que N´astarith había sido injustamente difamado por la Alianza Estelar. Cuando el general terminó su alegato, Alexander se talló los ojos mientras pensaba en cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones del vicepresidente Jush.

—¿Qué opina de todo esto, general? —le preguntó el secretario de defensa.

—La verdad no lo sé, señor —repuso Alexander, alzando la vista—. No entiendo de donde salieron todos esos informes y la verdad no me parecen muy confiables. Díganme la verdad, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

Jush se sentó en un sillón y guardó silencio, titubeando antes de exponerle al Jefe del Estado Mayor los verdaderos motivos por los que se estaba celebrando aquella reunión en la Casa Blanca. El vicepresidente paseó su mirada por todos, sonriendo levemente. A sus espaldas se encontraba la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América, flameando con todo su esplendor de franjas rojas y blancas.

—¿Sabe, Alexander? —dijo, como meditando en voz alta—. Hubo un tiempo en que los Estados Unidos fue el país más poderoso de toda la Tierra. De hecho, éramos la única súper potencia y no había nadie que pudiera evitar que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, vinieron malos tiempos y lentamente fuimos perdiendo la supremacía que disfrutamos por tantos años. Afortunadamente —sonrió—, logramos recuperarnos gracias al todopoderoso y ahora estamos a punto de recuperar nuestro liderazgo en el mundo. Lo malo es que existen países que tratarán de impedirlo y que amenazan nuestros intereses y nuestra seguridad.

—Señor, con el debido respeto, no sé a que viene todo esto —repuso Alexander, mirando a Jush directo a los ojos—. Conozco perfectamente la historia de este país, pero no sé... .

—General Alexander —lo interrumpió Jush—. Lo que trato de decirle es que este país fue elegido por el todopoderoso para regir el destino de la Tierra, pero para lograr esto primero es necesario aliarnos con el imperio de Abbadón, aliarnos a N´astarith.

—¿Disculpe, señor? —Alexander se quedó petrificado sin poder creer en lo que había escuchado de los labios de su vicepresidente—. ¿Dijo que debemos aliarnos con N´astarith y con el imperio de Abbadón? No puede hablar en serio.

—¿Por qué tanto asombro, Alexander? —le preguntó el general Scott—. Piensa un poco en las posibilidades. Los abbadonitas pueden darnos los medios necesarios para someter a cualquier nación de la Tierra. También podríamos obtener vacunas para las enfermedades que hoy en día son incurables sin mencionar toda la tecnología que poseen.

En ese momento Alexander al fin empezó a comprender todo. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas abruptamente, aunque no de la forma en que él esperaba. Los altos dirigentes de la nación habían estado en tratos con el imperio mucho antes de que la Alianza Estelar negociara con la Tierra y por esa razón la flota estadounidense se había quedado Venus en vez de participar en la defensa de Marte.

—N´astarith ha prometido darnos lo que queramos —le aseguró Jush con vehemencia—. Con su ayuda y la de nuestros aliados lograremos derrotar a cualquier país que trate de interponerse en nuestro camino. Los Estados Unidos de América volverán a ocupar el sitio que le corresponde en el mundo. Ha llegado la hora de ajustarles las cuentas a los rusos y acabar de una vez por todas con esos chinos comedores de arroz.

Alexander sintió un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que haber estado viviendo en una especie de sueño que de súbito se había transformado en una horrible pesadilla. Aparentemente Jush y sus cómplices no sólo habían pactado con N´astarith para obtener beneficios, sino que también estaban insinuando la posibilidad de atacar a Rusia y quizás también a China con ayuda extraterrestre.

—Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con el presidente.

—Oh, el presidente sabe de todo —afirmó Jush con serenidad, como sí hablara de algún asunto sin importancia—. Además, dentro de poco él se convertirá en el nuevo Canciller del Congreso Mundial y yo ocuparé su lugar al frente de la nación.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El presidente va a renunciar? —Alexander no podía creerlo. A pesar de lo que había escuchado aún guardaba la esperanza de que Wilson fuera un hombre bienintencionado, incapaz de involucrarse en una conspiración como aquella, pero también acababa de descubrir que estaba equivocado respecto a eso.

—El presidente apoya completamente este plan, general —afirmó el secretario de defensa con voz robusta—. Sin embargo, como bien es sabido, no se puede recibir nada sin dar algo a cambio. Es decir, para que los abbadonitas nos apoyen en nuestros planes de dominación es preciso favorecer a N´astarith.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "favorecer"? —inquirió Alexander con suspicacia.

—Simple, amigo mío —repuso Jush—. Vamos a atacar la flota de la Alianza Estelar y a eliminar a todos sus dirigentes de un solo golpe. De esta forma N´astarith quedará en deuda con nosotros y nos dará los medios necesarios para controlar el planeta.

Alexander se quedó pasmado. Lo que estaba escuchando superaba por mucho sus más fantasiosas especulaciones sobre la conspiración. De repente tuvo la impresión de que el tanto el vicepresidente Jush como las demás personalidades congregadas en la Casa Blanca habían perdido completamente el juicio. Lo que para Jush era el camino hacia la supremacía estadounidense, para Alexander era la destrucción de la nación y probablemente del planeta entero.

El Jefe del Estado Mayor tragó saliva mientras en su interior se revolvía una lucha interna. Sabía que su vida estaba por cambiar a partir de la decisión que tomara en ese momento. Bien podía quedarse callado, apoyar los planes de Jush y hasta aprovechar la situación para obtener beneficios personales, pero ésa no era su forma de actuar. Siempre se había enorgullecido de sus principios y despreciaba a los corruptos sin escrúpulos que se servían de sus puestos para enriquecerse.

—Señor, yo... —titubeó como sí no supiera que decir. Atrás del general, un miembro del Servicio Secreto se llevó la mano bajó el saco para tomar su arma—... yo no comprendo por qué están haciendo esto. No pueden ver que están mancillando el espíritu de la nación y traicionando la confianza del pueblo sin mencionar que sus acciones violan la constitución.

Jush meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Tenía esperanzas de que comprendiera nuestro punto de vista, general, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Lo lamento, pero no me deja otro camino que relevarlo de su puesto y ponerlo bajo custodia.

Alexander se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, pero al instante varios miembros del Servicio Secreto sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron a la cabeza. Jush frunció una sonrisa y se puso de pie para aproximarse más a Alexander.

—Creí que sería más inteligente, general, lástima que no sea así.

—Sí por inteligente debo entender ambicioso, entonces me alegra haberlo decepcionado, señor —replicó Alexander en tono desafiante—. Sólo el presidente puede removerme de mi cargo y lo sabe perfectamente.

—Puede demandarme si le place, general.

Jush hizo una seña con la cabeza a los hombres del Servicio Secreto para indicarles que se llevaran al general. Cuando Alexander dejó la habitación custodiado por dos agentes, el vicepresidente se acercó a un tercer miembro del Servicio Secreto de mandíbula cuadrada para darle instrucciones.

—Llévenlo a su casa y asegúrense de que parezca un suicidio.

El agente asintió con la cabeza y luego abandonó el despacho oval.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Kanon estaba caminando por un solitario pasillo. Como no le agradaba la idea de convivir con los otros Santos ni con los demás, prefería recorrer los alrededores de la sala de entrenamiento. Durante su caminata había estado meditando sobre la pelea en el santuario contra los Khans y en los objetivos reales de N´astarith. Lo que aún no podía comprender era que Shaka de Virgo hubiera sido derrotado por uno de los guerreros de Abbadón.

Él poseía el mismo poder que su difunto hermano Saga y eso lo hacía uno de los guerreros sagrados más fuertes. Pero aún con sus poderes sabía que no la tendría nada fácil si tuviera que enfrentarse con alguien como el Santo dorado de Virgo. Para nadie era un secreto que Shaka era el más cercano a un dios, que poseía un cosmos inigualable y que incluso, tal vez, había sido el primero en desarrollar el octavo sentido.

_"La fuerza del aureus de la que habló Asiont parece ser alguna clase de poder totalmente diferente a lo que conocemos"_, pensó Kanon. _"Sí los Khans poseen esa fuerza será muy difícil vencerlos"_.

—Es cierto, Kanon, no existe esperanza.

Sin perder un segundo, el Santo se volvió hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquella voz, pero lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba su hermano Saga, vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis. Kanon dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber a ciencia cierta sí lo que estaba viendo era el espíritu de su hermano muerto o alguna clase de ilusión.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —murmuró Kanon—. ¿Acaso tu espíritu no ha podido alcanzar el descanso eterno?

—Kanon, deben abandonar esta lucha —le aconsejó Saga—. No existen posibilidades de que puedan vencer a los guerreros de Abbadón. Ellos son muy superiores a los Santos y no tendrán ninguna oportunidad —hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos—. Atena y todos morirán sí persisten en esto.

—¿Qué dices, Saga? ¿Has venido del otro mundo a pedirme que abandone a Atena?

Saga abrió sus ojos y asintió. Su mirada proyectaba una profunda tristeza.

—Es una lucha perdida que no nos concierne. ¿No lo puedes ver, Kanon? Durante la batalla con los Khans no lograron evitar la destrucción del santuario. Dime, ¿cómo crees que podrán derrotar a un ser que es superior a los mismos dioses? La fuerza de N´astarith está más allá de toda imaginación.

Kanon bajó la cabeza, abrumado por el peso de las palabras de Saga. La sorpresa de ver a su hermano nuevamente ante él lo había dejado atónito, pero su determinación era inquebrantable. Tal vez el espíritu de Saga quería prevenirlo de un enemigo poderoso y salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, ni el temor al mismo infierno lo haría dar un paso atrás. Él pelearía por Atena con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su corazón hasta el final de ser necesario.

—¡No importa! —replicó con fuerza—Nosotros somos guerreros de Atena y para eso es que hemos nacido. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Saga, ¿o no es así? Incluso sí todos morimos, habrá valido la pena sí logramos derrotar a N´astarith.

—Es curioso que alguien que quiso matar a la diosa Atena demuestre tal devoción por ella ¿Acaso eres un hipócrita, Kanon? —Saga soltó una risita malévola y alzó un brazo para señalar a su hermano—. ¿Piensas que Atena salvó tu vida porque se interesa en una persona con tú? Sí crees eso te engañas a ti mismo. La verdad es que ella te salvó sólo porque desea utilizarte en su provecho.

—No me importa si muero o si esta es una batalla pérdida, pero lo que resulta extraño es que digas eso de Atena. —Kanon dio un paso al frente y endureció su mirada ante lo cual Saga titubeó—. Admito que tu intento de hacerte pasar por mi hermano Saga casi logró engañarme, pero cometiste un error.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Saga jamás se habría dado por vencido pasara lo que pasara y mucho menos hubiera dicho esa clase de mentiras respecto a Atena. Mi hermano ciertamente trató de matar a la diosa Atena, pero en el último momento ofreció su propia vida para salvarla.

El cosmos de Kanon empezó a salir de su cuerpo, causando que la armadura de Géminis brillara con un gran esplendor. Saga, o quien quiera que fuera que estuviera suplantándolo, levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos ante la luz tan intensa que irradiaba la poderosa energía de Kanon. Preso de la desesperación, el falso Saga frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes.

—Sea quién seas llego la hora de terminar con esta ilusión... —Kanon movió sus brazos por el aire para concentrar el poder en sus manos, las cuales extendió hacia delante para realizar un ataque. Parecía como sí la luz de varias galaxias estuviera concentrada en las manos del Santo de Géminis—... _¡¡Galaxian Explosion!! (¡¡Explosión de Galaxias!!)_

El ataque de Kanon envolvió la figura del falso Saga y lo hizo desaparecer en medio de un enorme destello de luz cegadora. Cuando el efecto de la _Galaxian Explosion _terminó, no había nadie más. Kanon bajó las manos y empezó a inspeccionar el pasillo en busca de alguna pista que le ayudara a descubrir quién había sido el autor de aquel engaño.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de quién estuvo detrás de todo esto —murmuró para sí mientras miraba de un lado a otro—. Pero sea quién sea debe ser muy hábil ya que fue capaz de enviar su cosmos desde alguna parte fuera de la nave. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo supo sobre la existencia de Saga y de cómo Atena salvó mi vida.

Intrigado por lo sucedido, Kanon decidió ir hacia la sala de entrenamientos. La persona que había suplantado la identidad de Saga quería hacerlo dudar de Atena y de los Santos, pero había fallado en su intento. Sin embargo Kanon presentía que quien estuviera detrás de aquella ilusión de seguro volvería a tratar de engañarlo.

__

Planeta Adur.

Cuando los soldados lerasinos terminaron de cerrar la tapa, Mariana revisó los monitores de la cápsula de éxtasis y comprobó que los signos vitales de Rafaruto seguían iguales. En cuanto la nave de transporte aterrizó, la princesa de Lerasi solicitó a los soldados que bajaran una cámara de éxtasis para poner en su interior al Guerrero Dragón. No tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar las heridas de Rafaruto, pero al menos la cápsula lo mantendría estable hasta que pudieran subirlo a la _Churubusco_.

—No sé sí estemos haciendo lo correcto —comentó Kunrinrin.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Kurinrin —asintió Mariana mientras terminaba de revisar las lecturas en uno de los monitores de la cápsula—. Pero Rafaruto no es en realidad una mala persona o de lo contrario no habría salvado la vida de Umi.

Poppu, que no entendía nada de tecnología, miró detenidamente la cápsula éxtasis sin entender bien qué era o para qué servía. A simple vista le pareció alguna clase de enorme ataúd e imaginó que Mariana en realidad estaba preparando un funeral para Rafaruto.

—Bueno, Kunrinrin, admito que Rafaruto hizo hecho cosas malas, pero eso no impide que le hagamos un funeral.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó el Guerrero Zeta con los ojos bien abiertos—. Oye, por lo que veo aún no comprendes bien las cosas. La cápsula mantendrá vivo a Rafaruto para que podamos transportarlo a la nave.

Dai se rascó la mejilla sin entender.

—¿Y cómo harán eso?

—Digamos que es como una especie de caja mágica —le explicó Marina y luego le quiñó un ojo—. La usamos cuando las personas quedan muy lastimadas mientras encontramos una manera de ayudarlos.

—Pero no comprendo, Mariana —murmuró Dai—. Leona o Fuu podrían curar a Rafaruto con sus hechizos. No veo la necesidad de usar esa caja mágica para ayudarlo.

—Dai tiene razón —convino Umi—. ¿Por qué lo ponen en esa cápsula?

—Porque no podemos cometer errores, linda —dijo Casiopea. Cuando Umi y Dai volvieron la vista hacia la Celestial, ésta agregó—: Sí usan la magia para ayudar al fortachón, recuperara sus fuerzas en un momento y podría tratar de escapar. Pero sí lo mantenemos en la cápsula nos aseguraremos que no intente nada. Recuerden que debemos averiguar cómo fue que Baran llegó hasta este planeta.

A pesar de que Umi se sentía agradecida con el Guerrero Dragón, también reconocía que Casiopea hablaba con la verdad. Usando su magia, Fuu o Leona habrían podido sanar las heridas de Rafaruto en cuestión de segundos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que éste tratara de huir o decidiera atacarlos nuevamente. La Guerrera Mágica esbozó un rostro de tristeza y desvió la mirada hacia la cápsula de éxtasis mientras se acariciaba el codo izquierdo.

—Es algo duro —reconoció Hotaru, volviendo la mirada hacia Setsuna—. Pero sin duda debemos hacerlo.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es a dónde se fue Baran —murmuró Sailor Pluto con la vista puesta sobre el horizonte—. ¿Habrá regresado al mundo de Dai o todavía permanece en este planeta?

Mariana oprimió una última tecla y la compuerta donde se encontraban los controles en la cápsula éxtasis se cerró, dejando todo listo. Los soldados utilizaron los dispositivos antigravedad de la cápsula para conducirla hasta la nave de transporte mientras su princesa iba a reunirse con las Sailor Senshi.

—Sí Baran se encuentra todavía en este mundo, los soldados lo encontrarán pronto.

—No lo creo —dijo secamente Hyunkel—. Baran es muy hábil y esos soldados no podrán hallarlo por mucho que lo intenten. Es por eso que sí aún está cerca de aquí, yo lo encontraré.

Poppu enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Hyunkel?

—No regresaré con ustedes, pienso quedarme en este lugar para buscar a Baran —El Caballero Inmortal ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Poppu—. Debo convencerlo de que olvide ese odio tan grande que siente por los humanos.

—¿De verdad crees poder lograr eso, guapo? —le preguntó Casiopea no muy segura de que aquello fuera una buena idea—. ¿Por qué piensas que ese tipo te escuchará a ti?

—Baran salvó la vida de Poppu —repuso Hyunkel—. Eso significa que todavía existen esperanzas para él y es mi deber intentar convencerlo —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los demás mientras el aire sacudía su cabello—. No creo que Baran haya vuelto con el rey Ban, así que lo más seguro es que aún permanezca en este mundo.

—Tienes razón, Hyunkel —convino Dai, dando un paso al frente—. Yo te ayudaré... .

—No, Dai —le interrumpió el Caballero Inmortal—. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo. No debes olvidar que nuestra principal razón para estar aquí es derrotar a N´astarith y por eso será mejor que vayas con los demás mientras yo me ocupo de eso —Hyunkel notó que Dai no estaba del todo convencido, de manera que sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. Descuida, ahora poseo la armadura de Rafaruto y ésta es mucho más poderosa que la que usaba antes.

—Al menos deja que alguna de nosotras te ayude —le suplicó Hikaru.

—Gracias, pero creo que tendré más suerte si actuó solo —replicó Hyunkel alzando una mano para despedirse—. Ustedes mejor ocúpense en informarles de todo esto a los otros. Presiento que Rafaratu tardará un poco en recuperarse de la batalla, así que tengan paciencia.

—¡Pero, Hyunkel, ni siquiera conoces este planeta! —le recordó Kurinrin con un grito.

—Tal vez, pero no creo tener muchos problemas con eso.

Así, con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte y la primera estrella de la tarde brillando en los cielos, Hyunkel echó a andar hacia el bosque con la firme intención de encontrar al líder del Batallón de los Dragones. No sabía sí de verdad lograría convencer a Baran de olvidar todo ese odio, pero sentía que al menos debía intentarlo.

Dai siguió a Hyunkel con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció entre los enormes árboles del bosque aduriano. Mientras veía a su amigo alejarse no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente su padre podría hacer las paces con los humanos. A su lado se encontraba la pequeña Hotaru, quien sorpresivamente le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención y luego le obsequió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Debemos tener confianza, Dai —le dijo ella—. Sí tu padre pudo sentir algo de compasión por un ser humano, entonces también existe la esperanza de que su corazón encuentre la paz.

El pequeño guerrero sonrió ante las palabras de Hotaru y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

_Continuará... ._


	101. SECRETOS Y DIFERENCIAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO C

SECRETOS Y DIFERENCIAS

_Astronave Churubusco._

A medida que el enorme planeta Adur se desplazaba por su orbita, la flota aliada se movía con él. Ocultos en la zona de sombra, las naves de la Alianza Estelar podían pasar fácilmente desapercibidas a pesar de su enorme número. Sin embargo, aunque la oscuridad que los rodeaba les servía como protección, la mayoría de los tripulantes de las naves aliadas se sentían desanimados al no poder contemplar un solo amanecer. Parecía como si estuviesen condenados a vivir eternamente entre las tinieblas de la noche y eso era algo que muchos encontraban frustrante.

David Ferrer apoyó una mano sobre el ventanal que tenía delante de él y soltó un largo suspiro de nostalgia. A los ojos del príncipe, el planeta Adur se veía espléndido y majestuoso, justo como se lo habían descrito hace tiempo. Los adurianos eran amantes de la naturaleza y por lo mismo sabían como mantener un perfecto equilibrio entre el desarrollo y el cuidado de su medio ambiente. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual los antiguos dirigentes aliados habían decidido establecer ahí los cuarteles generales de la Alianza Estelar en el pasado.

Para la mayoría de los militares meganianos, Adur sólo era un planeta más con la mala suerte de haber sido invadido por N´astarith; pero para el príncipe David ese mundo llamaba especialmente su atención por cuanto le recordaba su planeta natal.

David comenzó a recordar aquellos enormes lagos cercanos a la capital meganiana y los magníficos bosques en donde solía jugar de niño. Durante años, su padre había luchado por hacer de Megazoar un lugar próspero para todos sus habitantes. Pero desgraciadamente ese sueño había sido truncado de golpe por las perversas maquinaciones del oscuro señor de Abbadón. Ahora su pueblo vagaba por la galaxia como peregrinos, sin un lugar dónde vivir y eso le preocupaba.

—¿Estás pensando en el pasado, hermano?

David volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y contempló los rostros de sus hermanos Jesús y Armando. No había que ser un adivino para saber que David estaba abatido por el peso de la nostalgia.

—No puedo evitarlo, ese planeta me recuerda mucho a Megazoar —hizo una pausa y llevó el rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana—. Aún no puedo creer que nuestro hogar haya sido destruido por completo.

—Sé que tal vez esto te parezca duro, hermano, pero debemos aprender a dejar el pasado atrás —le aconsejó Armando—. Por más que lo deseemos, nuestro mundo no volverá jamás.

—Es verdad, hermano —concordó Jesús con amargura—. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en derrotar a N´astarith y a sus ejércitos. Sí lo que ese científico llamado Dreyfus dijo resulta ser verdad y logramos neutralizar los escudos, entonces tenemos que empezar a pensar en organizar un ataque contra _Armagedón_, aunque presiento que será algo muy difícil.

Armando negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me preocupa tanto _Armagedón_, sino los Khans. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a vencerlos cuando nuestro padre tampoco pudo lograrlo?

—Encontraremos una manera de hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro —declaró Jesús con seguridad—. No importa si nos toma diez ciclos estelares o incluso cien. Pase lo que pase vengaremos a nuestro padre y al imperio meganiano.

David cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. A pesar de que compartía la misma determinación que sus hermanos, sabía que se necesitaría algo más que coraje y valor para derrotar a los poderosos guerreros de Abbadón. No dejaba de recordar que los Khans habían logrado eliminar a todos los Caballeros Celestiales de la galaxia y a muchos otros guerreros de diferentes mundos.

—Sólo conozco una manera de vencer a los Khans —murmuró con voz queda.

—¿Qué dijiste, David? —le preguntó Jesús—. ¿Acaso tienes un plan en mente?

—La fuerza de los guerreros de N´astarith proviene del poder del aureus —meditó David—. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con la misma leyenda de las doce gemas, existe un guerrero aún más poderoso con conocimiento sobre el aureus, un guerrero conocido como el Káiser. Sí ese guerrero peleará a nuestro lado derrotaríamos a los Khans y al mismo N´astarith.

Al escuchar que David volvía a hacer mención del guerrero legendario, Armando sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Jesús notó que Armando se ponía tenso ante las declaraciones de su hermano, pero fingió no percatarse para averiguar el motivo por el cual reaccionaba de esa manera.

—Vuelves a insistir en esos cuentos para niños, hermano —le reprendió Armando con severidad—. Todo ese asunto del guerrero Káiser no es más que una fantasía creada por los Caballeros Celestiales y sus seguidores.

David montó en cólera.

—¡No es un cuento y lo sabes perfectamente!

—Sólo un ingenuo con tú seguiría aferrándose a una idea tan ridícula —replicó Armando con desdén—. Es hora de que te olvides de todas esas tonterías. No existe tal guerrero ni nada que se le parezca.

—¡Dejen de discutir de una buena vez! —intervino Jesús, extendiendo sus brazos entre ambos—. No entiendo porque reaccionan así por ese tema. ¿O es que acaso hay algo de lo que no esté enterado?

Tanto Armando como David guardaron silencio. Para Jesús eso fue más que suficiente para adivinar que algo le estaban escondiendo, quizá algún secreto relacionado con el famoso guerrero de la leyenda o algo así. Tomó aire, recuperó la compostura y decidió averiguar el motivo de la diferencia entre sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué pelean de esa manera? —les preguntó con suspicacia—. ¿Qué es lo que saben acerca del Káiser? Me están ocultando algo relacionado con ese guerrero o con la leyenda de las doce gemas, ¿no es así?

—No se trata de eso —repuso Armando en voz baja—. Es sólo que no soporto que David siga repitiendo esas tonterías. El guerrero Káiser no es más que un engaño, un invento creado por algún lunático.

Jesús giró su rostro hacia David y esperó, pero su hermano se mantuvo en completo silencio. Era como si ambos hermanos hubiesen llegado a una clase de entendimiento para olvidar la discusión y cubrirse mutuamente.

—¿No dices nada? —le preguntó Jesús finalmente.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar sobre esto —repuso David y luego se volvió, dando la espalda a sus hermanos—. Debo reunirme con los que irán en busca de la onceava gema estelar y no deseo llegar tarde. Espero que podamos terminar esta conversación en otro momento.

—¡David, aguarda!

El meganiano se detuvo de golpe.

—Hermano, no sé qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes, pero les agradecería que me lo dijeran. Tenemos que estar unidos ante todo esto. —Jesús calculó que tenía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que David confesara lo que sabía, de manera que volvió a insistir—. Por favor, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Estoy seguro de que Armando te lo contará todo —dijo David, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro—. Pero es necesario que entiendas que todo lo que hizo nuestro padre, lo hizo por nosotros y por la seguridad de nuestro mundo.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró Jesús, intrigado—. ¡Espera! ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Pero David no quiso revelar nada más. Simplemente continuó su camino y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Jesús sumido en un mar de dudas. Armando, por su parte, bajó la mirada al piso y apretó el puño derecho con fuerza.

_"Eres un necio, David"_, pensó. _"¿Es qué acaso deseas morir?"_.

__

Sala de entrenamiento.

Luego de discutir el asunto durante media hora, finalmente todos habían llegado a un acuerdo para determinar quiénes irían en busca de la onceava gema. Lance no estaba muy convencido de dejar que Areth participara en la misión, pero sabía que la chica defendería su decisión contra fuego y marea por lo que se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario. El juego de piedra, papel o tijeras había llegado a su fin con la victoria de Ranma Saotome, quien se mostraba sumamente satisfecho con el resultado.

—¡Lo logré, lo logré! —exclamó el chico con alegría—. ¡Lo hice!

Presa de la frustración, Ryoga frunció la boca en una mueca de malestar. No podía soportar ver que Ranma, su eterno rival en el amor y las artes marciales, lo hubiera derrotado en algo tan simple como un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. No obstante, no iba a darle el gusto de dejar que lo viera enojarse. Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y fingió una sonrisa.

—No te vanaglories tanto, Ranma —murmuró el chico—. Sólo se trata de un juego.

—Un juego en el que perdiste —se burló Ranma, causando que Ryoga olvidara su actitud de falsa indiferencia—. Veamos, si no mal recuerdo, creo que siempre pierdes en todo, Ryoga.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Ranma? —Ryoga alzó un puño como si estuviera mostrándoselo a su contrincante—. ¿Acaso quieres que te dé tu merecido? ¿Es eso?

—¡¡Trata sí puedes, P-chan!!.!

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron de hito en hito, arrojándose chispas por los ojos.

—Vamos, muchachos, cálmense —los tranquilizó Seiya, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. No se peleen por algo tan ridículo. Dijeron que aceptarían el resultado del juego y ahora deben cumplir.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó Ryoga alzando las manos con fastidio.

Saori, que conocía el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras, pero que en su vida lo había jugado, esbozó una sonrisa con tristeza. Aunque trataba de mostrarse fuerte y decidida ante los demás, interiormente se sentía preocupada, aunque no sólo por Seiya y los Santos sino también por Ranma, Ryoga, las Sailor Senshi, los Celestiales y todos aquellos involucrados en la lucha contra N´astarith.

_"Daría lo que fuera por evitar esta confrontación"_, pensó ella. _"Seiya y los demás ya han sufrido demasiado. Es tan injusto que tengan que volver a luchar y está vez contra un enemigo tan poderoso"_.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Atena? —le preguntó Mu a la diosa.

Saori cerró sus hermosos ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, Mu, sólo pensaba.

Mu frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. Luego de la confrontación con Poseidón en el santuario del mar, Atena le había confesado que temía que la verdadera batalla contra el mal aún estuviese por llegar y que eso la atormentaba. En ese instante no había entendido aquellas palabras, pero ahora lo comprendía todo. Por eso es que Saori se veía tan preocupada desde entonces.

—Me parece que ya todo está listo —sentenció Zacek llevando su mirada hacia donde estaban Aioria, Hyoga, Shaina, Ten-Shin-Han, Yamcha, Uller, Eclipse, Areth, Ranma y Asiont—. En caso de que algo salga mal iremos a ayudarlos.

—Una vez que lleguen al otro universo deben actuar rápido —les aconsejó Lance.

—No se preocupen tanto —repuso Ten-Shin-Han confiadamente—. Encontraremos la gema antes que los Khans.

Todo cambió cuando Saulo y la reina Andrea cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de entrada. El príncipe de Endoria estaba cansado debido a los incesantes debates en el seno del Consejo Aliado y se veía sumamente disgustado.

—¿Qué sucedió en el Consejo? —les preguntó Asiont.

—Tenemos buenas noticias, amigos —se apresuró a responder Andrea—. Parece que dentro de poco lograremos neutralizar los escudos enemigos. El doctor Dreyfus, el profesor Ochanomizu y el profesor Dhatú están trabajando en un arma para neutralizarlos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Astroboy, emocionado—. Eso sería perfecto.

—Al fin la suerte comienza a mejorar —comentó Seiya.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, si todo resulta bien al fin podremos pasar a la ofensiva.

Pese a que la noticia era excelente y renovaba las esperanzas de muchos, Saulo seguía mostrándose enfadado. Asiont sospechó que quizá estaba molesto por algún motivo relacionado con las políticas del Consejo, pero no estaba seguro.

—¿No te da gusto lo que dijo Andrea, Saulo?

El príncipe de Endoria lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, grandioso.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Saulo? —le preguntó Cadmio—. ¿Acaso ese cobarde de Rodrigo Carrier convenció al Consejo de rendirse ante N´astarith o algo por el estilo?

—Es peor que eso —repuso Saulo—. Andrea, ¿por qué no les cuentas quién va a acompañarlos a buscar la siguiente gema estelar, eh? Estoy seguro de que les encantará.

Todas las miradas se volcaron sobre la reina de Lerasi, que no sabía cómo darles la noticia. Andrea sabía que Astroboy, Cadmio, Ranma, Ryoga, Hyunkel, Poppu y Dai se habían enfrentado con anterioridad a David Ferrer y que muy probablemente no recibirían la noticia con agrado.

—¿De qué está hablando Saulo? —le preguntó Ranma a la reina.

Andrea inspiró hondo antes de responder.

—David Ferrer pidió permiso al Consejo de la Alianza para ir en la misión.

—¿David Ferrer? —repitió Ryoga con desagrado—. ¿Te refieres a ese sujeto con el que peleamos en el mundo de Astroboy y que por poco nos mata? Deben estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Eso fue lo que creí yo también —murmuró Saulo tratando de oírse lo más sarcástico posible—. Primero el Consejo le concede la amnistía a esos criminales y ahora les permiten participar en las misiones de la Alianza. ¿Qué demonios sigue después? ¿Invitar a N´astarith a beber una cerveza y a charlar?

—¿La amnistía? —murmuró Areth entre sorprendida y molesta—. ¿Les concedieron la amnistía a los meganianos? Eso no puede ser cierto, la política es un asco.

—Pero David Ferrer estuvo a punto de matar a varias personas en mi mundo —les recordó Astroboy—. ¿Acaso confían en alguien como él?

Andrea no supo que contestar ante esos comentarios. Sabía que lo que el pequeño robot con forma de niño argüía era verdad. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, era preciso contar con el apoyo de los meganianos para enfrentar a Abbadón.

—Sé que a algunos de ustedes les desagrada la idea de que David Ferrer este a su lado, pero deben entender que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para ganar esta guerra. Sí los meganianos pelean de nuestro lado será más probable que venzamos a N´astarith.

—Vaya, de modo que tendremos que soportar a ese tipo —se quejó Ranma, cruzándose de brazos—. No me parece justo, su majestad. Lo mejor sería que nos dejaran en paz. No necesitamos la ayuda de ese príncipe. Aún recuerdo cómo sus sirvientes trataron de matarnos y eso me enfurece.

—¿Quién es David Ferrer? —preguntó Saori de repente.

—Uno de los hermanos de Jesús Ferrer que antes peleaba para Abbadón —le informó Cadmio antes de que Andrea tuviera oportunidad para hablar—. Anteriormente los habitantes del planeta Megazoar estaban aliados con N´astarith, pero luego comenzaron a luchar entre sí y se convirtieron en enemigos. El gobernante del imperio meganiano era un tipo llamado Francisco Ferrer, que a su vez tenía tres hijos llamados Jesús, Armando y David, también conocidos como los príncipes meganianos.

—Estoy seguro de haber oído de los meganianos antes —murmuró Mu luego de recordar brevemente su enfrentamiento con Shield en la Casa de Cáncer—. Ahora que lo dices, algunos de los guerreros que atacaron el Santuario de Atena afirmaron ser meganianos.

_En ese momento, Shield, el guerrero meganiano del Escudo, salió de atrás de una de las columnas caminando tranquilamente._

—¿Sabes? Este templo realmente es tenebroso —comenzó a decir, mirando todo a su alrededor—. Pero lo que me más intriga es que cuando recién llegamos, no encontramos a ningún Santo protegiéndolo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Mu secamente, ignorando sus comentarios.

El meganiano volvió la mirada hacia el Santo dorado y le sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Shield, guerrero imperial de la Casa Real de Megazoar y el encargado de derrotarte.

—Así es, eran guerreros de Megazoar —confirmó Cadmio—. De hecho Ranma, Dai, Astroboy, Ryoga, Hyunkel y yo ya nos habíamos enfrentado a David Ferrer y a varios de sus guerreros en la dimensión de Astroboy.

Seiya no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar su asco.

—¿Cómo pueden aliarse con sujetos de esa calaña?

—Amigos, por favor, cálmense —insistió Andrea—. Los meganianos ahora desean hacer la paz... .

—¡Sólo porque ahora tienen problemas con N´astarith! —estalló Saulo, dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared—. Todo esto es ridículo. Los meganianos son nuestros aliados por mera conveniencia. Jesús Ferrer es un criminal de guerra que debería ser condenado por sus crímenes y en vez de eso le dan un asiento en el Consejo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —lo calmó Eclipse—. Príncipe, sí sigue haciendo corajes se va a arrugar antes de tiempo —Saulo le lanzó una mirada iracunda, causando que el espía comenzara a reír nerviosamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás—. Eh, aunque por otro lado dicen que el enojo estimula la función cardiaca y... .

—¡Cállate de una vez!

—Saulo, cálmate por favor —le pidió Zacek, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Comprendo tu enojo, pero las emociones no deben nublar tus pensamientos. Sí dejas que la ira se apoderé de ti te convertirás en un instrumento del mal.

Para apaciguar su rabia, Saulo dejó escapar un suspiro. Curiosamente los consejos de Zacek le sonaban muy similares a los de su maestro Aristeo. Un Caballero Celestial debía poder dominar su enojo, pero desde la muerte de Ezequieth se sentía desesperado y perdía la paciencia con facilidad.

—Lo lamento —murmuró—. Es sólo que no puedo soportar el hecho de que uno de los asesinos de mi padre se siente a la misma mesa que yo. Sé que la Alianza necesita todo el apoyo posible para pelear con el imperio de Abbadón, pero me siento traicionado.

Saori observó a Saulo de perfil. Aunque no conocía la razón de su dolor, no podía dejar de sentir pena por él. De acuerdo con lo que los Santos Dorados le habían contado, los guerreros meganianos eran aliados de los Khans, pero ignoraba que habían hecho la paz con la Alianza Estelar.

—¿Dicen que los meganianos ahora quieren hacer la paz? —inquirió ella.

—Sí —respondió Andrea—. Tal parece que tuvieron alguna clase de diferencia que derivó en un conflicto. Sin embargo hay algo más que deben saber y es que el planeta Megazoar fue destruido por el imperio de Abbadón.

Se hizo un silencio casi absoluto. La noticia impresionó a la mayoría, aunque no sorprendió del todo a los Guerreros Zeta. Sí los guerreros de N´astarith poseían un poder casi absoluto, no les parecía raro que un planeta hubiera sido destruido. No obstante, de haber conocido desde antes el poderío del imperio meganiano era probable que hubieran reaccionado de otra forma.

—Destruyeron el planeta de los meganianos —murmuró Asiont lentamente—. Esta guerra ha llegado demasiado lejos. Debemos detener a N´astarith a cualquier costo o todo se perderá.

—Se lo tenían bien merecido —dijo Saulo con desprecio—. Después de todo el sufrimiento que provocaron a lo largo de esta galaxia. Esa es la recompensa que les corresponde a todos lo que ayudan a N´astarith.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, endoriano —dijo Azmoudez, abriéndose paso entre Ranma y sus amigos—. No puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sea tu estúpida venganza contra los meganianos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—¿Es qué acaso no se cansan de estar repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez?

Saulo avanzó un paso y entornó la mirada.

—Ya no soporto más tus absurdos desplantes, Azmoudez —le espetó amenazadoramente—. Sí lo que estás buscando es una buena paliza te advierto que estás muy cerca de conseguirla.

—No me da miedo, príncipe.

—Azmoudez, no —murmuró Sailor Jupiter.

—Aguarda, Saulo, no le hagas caso —Asiont lo sujetó del brazo para detenerle—. Él sólo quiere molestarte, no caigas en su juego.

—Vaya, vaya, pero sí es "Asiont el pacifista" —se burló el general unixiano volviéndose hacia Saori y los Santos—. Les daré un consejo gratis, amigos, no confíen en los Celestiales o lo lamentarán.

Cadmio decidió que ya había tenido bastante con aquellas provocaciones. Acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería, señaló a Azmoudez y le gritó:

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca y lárgate de una vez, imbécil!

—¿Sí? —Azmoudez soltó una risita burlona—. Pues trata de echarme de aquí si puedes, cobarde. Me parece que esta es la oportunidad para terminar lo que empezamos en el Consejo.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —exclamó Saori con fuerza.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Saori se colocó entre Cadmio y Azmoudez y los miró severamente. Era increíble observar cómo aquella joven de apariencia tan delicada, e incluso frágil, podía cambiar de esa manera.

—No tenemos tiempo para sus peleas inútiles, así que será mejor que ambos se tranquilicen. Es ridículo que actúen de esa manera cuando nos encontramos en dificultades.

Azmoudez quedó pasmado. No podía creer que Saori se hubiera atrevido a intervenir en el enfrentamiento entre él y Cadmio. Desde que había sabido de Saori siempre había creído que era una chica carente de valor y sin agallas y que se escondía tras sus Santos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba errado con respecto a ella.

—Eh, yo... bueno... .

—Saori tiene razón —convino la reina Andrea—. Dejen sus discusiones para otro momento. Ahora lo más importante es encontrar las gemas estelares antes que los emisarios de Abbadón.

—Es verdad —murmuró Ranma—. Estoy cansado de ver discusiones, es hora de algo de acción.

Cadmio miró primero a Saori y luego a Azmoudez. No sentía miedo del general unixiano, pero la actitud de Saori le había sorprendido gratamente. Aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie a excepción de Astrea, lo cierto era que sentía algo de respeto por las mujeres que sabían demostrar carácter ante situaciones difíciles.

—No vale la pena —masculló, lanzando una mirada de desprecio contra Azmoudez.

El general estaba listo para decirle a Cadmio que se fuera al demonio, pero la firme mirada de Saori lo hizo pensársela mejor y prefirió dejar las cosas así. Se volvió hacia las Sailor Senshi y fue hacia donde estaba Jupiter.

—Seré mejor partir de una buena vez —opinó Aioria.

_Sala del Consejo de Líderes._

A lo largo de su vida Joseph Black había tenido momentos que francamente prefería olvidar, pero definitivamente aquel en el que se encontraba se llevaba el premio mayor. Luego de que el rey Lazar solicitara el receso, Kageyama, Hikaru Ichijo y Misa se habían dedicado a continuar con el mayor sermón sobre disciplina militar que jamás había escuchado. Lo acusaban de estar a punto de provocar un incidente diplomático durante un momento de crisis además de faltar a todas las normas de la UN Spacy.

Black sabía que, aunque Ichijo lo respetaba, no por eso éste le iba a pasar por alto su falta de tacto. Quizás había hecho bien en intervenir en el debate, pero definitivamente la forma de hacerlo había sido la equivocada. Hiroshi contemplaba la escena en silencio y aunque defender a su amigo, sentía que la más mínima palabra lo convertiría en el nuevo blanco de sus superiores.

—No puedo entenderlo —estaba diciendo Hikaru mientras caminaba de un lado para otro como un animal enjaulado—. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando, capitán?

—Señor, yo... .

—¡Cierre la boca! ¡Aún no termino de hablar! —le ordenó Hikaru en un tono desagradable—. Debía saber que haría algo así, después de todo su expediente está lleno de reportes parecidos. ¿Está consciente de que lo que pudo haber pasado? —Hikaru guardó silencio, esperando escuchar lo que el capitán Black tenía que decir, pero luego recordó que le había dicho que se callara así que revocó la orden—. Puede hablar.

—Señor, yo sé que tal vez me excedí, pero ese tipo es un cobarde.

—¿Un cobarde? —preguntó Misa—. ¿De quién habla?

—El tal Rodrigo Carrier —precisó Black—. Habla de rendirse ante el enemigo cuando todos aquí todavía tienen ánimos de seguir peleando. Nos guste o no, este también se ha convertido ahora en nuestro conflicto.

—Eso no le toca decidirlo a usted —vociferó Hikaru—. Piense en lo que habría ocurrido sí la Alianza nos hubiera retirado su apoyo en ese momento. Nuestra nave está dañada y no tenemos a donde ir, ¿qué habría pasado entonces con todas las personas que viajan a bordo? ¿Pensó en eso, capitán?

Black agachó la cabeza, incómodo. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y había olvidado por completo la seguridad de los tripulantes de la _Megaroad-01_. Durante la guerra con los zentraedis en la Tierra, Hikaru había visto los sufrimientos de la gente que vivía en la _Macross_ y no deseaba que algo así se repitiera.

—Lo siento, señor, nunca fue mi intención arriesgar a los civiles.

—Estoy seguro de eso —repuso Hikaru más tranquilo—. Capitán, sí no fuera porque necesito hasta el último oficial, lo mandaría al calabozo ahora mismo. Pasaré por alto su insubordinación por esta ocasión, pero sí vuelve a interferir pasará el resto de nuestra estancia en este universo lavando inodoros, ¿le quedó claro?

—Como el agua, señor.

—Aguarden un momento —intervino Kageyama rápidamente—. Este hombre cometió una falta imperdonable y merece un castigo ejemplar. Sí no mantenemos la disciplina los hombres comenzarán a desobedecer las ordenes.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión —sentenció Hikaru tajante—. Debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos haré una excepción, aunque quizá luego haya tiempo para un castigo ejemplar.

Black tragó saliva con dificultad. En ese momento no podía saber hasta que punto Hikaru estaba hablando en serio o si sólo trataba de apaciguar la furia del mayor Kageyama diciéndole lo que quería oír. Mientras sus superiores continuaban discutiendo sobre la disciplina militar, Black se dedicó a repensar sobre todo lo que Hikaru le había dicho sobre la seguridad de la gente que viajaba en la _Megaroad-01_.

_"El comandante tiene razón en parte"_, pensó Joseph. _"La próxima vez que haga algo así debo pensar mejor las cosas, aunque tampoco podía quedarme callado ante las tonterías que decía ese tipo"_.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente —dijo Misa de repente—. El comandante tiene razón, mayor. Perdimos muchos pilotos durante la batalla en Génesis y necesitamos de todos los oficiales disponibles.

Tras escuchar las palabras de la almirante, Black sabía que ya podía respirar un poco más tranquilo. Giró la cabeza en dirección de Hiroshi a tiempo para ver cómo éste la mostraba un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Está bien, está bien —asintió Kageyama de mala gana, pero antes de dar por terminada la discusión, se volvió hacia Joseph y lo miró fijamente—. Quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora te estaré vigilando y espero que no lo olvides, hijo.

Misa alzó los ojos hacia arriba y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo. En realidad estaba más interesada en averiguar qué había ocurrido con las personas que estaban descendiendo en Adur que en la disciplina militar que Kageyama quería defender.

—¿Qué noticias tenemos de nuestra flota? —le preguntó a Hiroshi.

—Bueno, almirante —repuso Hiroshi—. La evacuación de la _Megaroad-01_ se está llevando en perfecto orden. Hasta el momento han abandonado la nave aproximadamente unas dos mil personas.

—Excelente —murmuró Misa—. Creo que lo más conveniente sería que nos reuniéramos con todos los capitanes de la flota para informarles sobre la situación. Sí la Alianza Estelar planea realizar un ataque contra esa estación espacial, quiero saber la opinión de todos.

—Me parece bien —convino Kageyama—. Aunque la verdad yo opinó que debemos hacernos a un lado. Digo, para atacar esa estación de batalla no se necesita tener valor, sino ganas de suicidarse.

—Eso es algo que aún no decidimos, mayor —dijo Hikaru—. Es obvio que el enemigo planea atacar nuestro universo y sí existe la posibilidad de derrotarlo en esta dimensión, es nuestro deber hacerlo.

Misa era de la misma opinión que Hikaru. Sabía que se estaban arriesgando demasiado, pero no había otra opción. Sin embargo antes de tomar cualquier decisión respecto a apoyar a la Alianza, primero quería saber la opinión de todos los capitanes de la flota.

—Capitán Black, quiero que usted y el capitán Hiroshi permanezcan aquí mientras regresamos a la nave. Más tarde enviaré a Kim para que ella nos represente ante el Consejo de la Alianza Estelar.

Black realizó un saludo militar.

—Puede contar conmigo, almirante.

_Planeta Adur._

La nave de transporte abandonó la atmósfera de Adur y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la flota aliada. Mientras el planeta iba disminuyendo de tamaño en la ventana, Dai se dedicó a pensar en su encuentro con Baran y en la forma en cómo éste había salvado la vida de Poppu. Él carecía de la habilidad para percibir la presencia de otros seres, pero al igual que Hyunkel también intuía que su padre aún no había abandonado Adur. ¿Por qué había salvado la vida de Poppu si él odiaba a los humanos?

—No te preocupes tanto, Dai —le dijo Leona—. Estoy convencida de que Hyunkel encontrará a tu padre y lo hará cambiar de opinión.

El pequeño guerrero se volvió hacia su amiga.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro que sí, Dai —repuso la princesa y luego le quiñó un ojo—. Sí existe alguien que pueda hacerle ver su error ese es Hyunkel ya que él también estuvo en una situación similar, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Dai asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Es verdad, aunque quisiera tener tu confianza.

Leona le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

—Tal vez quieras escuchar lo que Rafaturo nos contó sobre tu madre y Baran.

—¿Mi-Mi madre? —preguntó el chico, desconcertado—. ¿Qué fue les dijo sobre ella?

—Bueno —repuso la princesa—. Es algo triste, pero creo que debes saberlo.

En lo que Leona le relataba a Dai sobre lo ocurrido en el reino de Arukido y el amor de Baran y Soara, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn los observaban desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Las Outer Senshi, fieles a su costumbre, se habían alejado de los demás para conversar entre ellas.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarte, Saturn —le dijo Sailor Pluto—. ¿De verdad ibas a realizar tu ataque? Te lo pregunto porque si ibas a hacerlo entonces quiere decir que estabas dispuesta a morir.

Hotaru miró a Setsuna un segundo y luego bajó la mirada al suelo

—La verdad es que en ese momento no pensaba en eso, sino en proteger a nuestros amigos. Baran resultó ser un enemigo muy poderoso y me pareció que la única forma de vencerlo era haciendo mi técnica.

—Saturn, aunque no puedo dejar de admirar tu valor debo decirte que te precipitaste.

—¿Qué dices? —Hotaru volvió el rostro hacia Pluto y esbozó un gesto de desconcierto—. ¿Por qué piensas que me precipité?

—El pequeño Dai también posee un gran poder y eso nos lo demostró sin lugar a dudas durante la pelea. Debes aprender a confiar más en las habilidades de los demás.

—Pero, Sailor Pluto, sí no hubiera estado dispuesta a luchar, tal vez Baran... .

—No me malinterpretes, Saturn —le interrumpió Setsuna—. Estoy segura que cualquier Sailor Senshi hubiera actuado igual, pero no olvides que también debemos proteger a la princesa. Ese es nuestro principal deber como Sailor Senshi y por ningún motivo debemos perderlo de vista eso.

—¿Piensas que actué mal?

—No estoy diciendo eso, pero sí hubieras muerto habríamos perdido a la más poderosa de las Sailor Senshi —Pluto depositó una mano sobre el hombro de la niña y espero a que ella la mirara a los ojos—. Saturn, la batalla que nos espera será la más difícil que hayamos tenido y la princesa necesitará de todas y cada una de nosotras.

—Lo entiendo —asintió Hotaru mirando hacia donde estaban Dai y Leona—. Hice lo que era correcto, pero debo aprender a confiar más en las habilidades de mis amigos.

_Planeta Caelum (Santuario de los Caballeros Celestiales)_

El sitio más elevado del Santuario era la torre del sol, un lugar donde sólo los más distinguidos Caballeros se reunían a deliberar asuntos relacionados con la orden. Ahora servía como observatorio para los dos únicos habitantes del Santuario. Como casi todos las tardes, Aristeo solía salir al balcón para contemplar las estrellas. El cielo estaba despejado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Aristeo no sentía interés por observar los brillantes cuerpos celestes que decoraban el firmamento. Estaba preocupado por sus discípulos y por la situación tan difícil por la que atravesaba toda la galaxia.

—Maestro —la voz de Tyria lo hizo volverse—. Maestro, el poder del enemigo está aumentando. N´astarith usará a sus títeres para destruir al pueblo de la Tierra y aplastar a la Alianza Estelar. Abbadón es más fuerte que nunca y ha desencadenado todo su poder. Las fuerzas de N´astarith irán muy pronto contra el último imperio de la galaxia para atacarlo —Aristeo bajó la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Tyria—. Falta poco para que todos aquellos que luchan contra Abbadón comprendan que esta batalla les costará la vida. Entonces ¿nos apartamos de la lucha? ¿Los dejaremos pelear solos?

Aristeo dirigió sus cansados ojos hacia Tyria. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que N´astarith realizara sus últimas jugadas y con ello la galaxia caería en la oscuridad. Se quedó en silencio y llevó su vista de regreso a los cielos.

_Continuará... ._


	102. ANHELO DE VENGANZA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CI

ANHELO DE VENGANZA

_Reino de Zefilia._

—Le agradecemos mucho su ayuda, sacerdotisa —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

—No es nada, la verdad me gusta ayudar a la gente —repuso Shirufiru con extrema amabilidad—. No puedo creer que esos bandidos hayan causado tantos destrozos en su aldea.

La sacerdotisa volvió a contemplar las ruinas quemadas de lo que había sido una vieja cabaña. A pesar de los intentos de los aldeanos por salvar sus hogares, era notorio que tendrían que reconstruir todo a partir de cero. Shirufiru se sentía indignada ante lo sucedido y deseaba ajustarle las cuentas a los causantes de todo eso. Después de caminar durante horas, había llegado hasta la pequeña aldea con la intención de descansar un poco. Cuando vio que las casas estaban quemadas y que la gente estaba herida, no pudo hacer menos que quedarse para ayudarlos.

Siendo una sacerdotisa, Shirufiru Nerusu Rada era toda una experta en magia curativa, así que sanar a los aldeanos de aquella villa no significó ningún problema para ella. Lo que no podía hacer, sin embargo, era reponer los hogares quemados y los demás destrozos. La destrucción que contemplaba la llenaba de frustración.

—¿Por dónde se fueron esos infelices?

—¿Habla de los ladrones, sacerdotisa? —inquirió el anciano—. ¿Piensa ir tras ellos?

Shirufiru llevó su vista hacia el anciano y asintió con la cabeza.

—Alguien debe darles una lección a esos miserables, ¿no le parece?

—No es necesario, sacerdotisa, usted ya hizo lo suficiente por nosotros.

—Lo lamento, pero no me sentiría a gusto de saber que unos malvados como los que causaron estos destrozos anden por allí haciendo de las suyas. Es mi deber encontrarlos para darles su castigo.

El anciano usó su bastón para señalar un sendero que conducía al bosque.

—Se fueron por allá —le indicó—. Uno de ellos era delgado y el otro era un sujeto gordo. Cuando llegaron a la aldea dijeron que estaban buscando el triángulo de Zanatar o algo así.

—¿El triángulo de Zanatar? —exclamó Shirufiru—. ¿Habla en serio?

—Sí, ¿acaso sucede algo malo, sacerdotisa?

Shirufiru tardó unos segundos en responder. Durante su juventud había hablar de una gema que un sacerdote llamado Zanatar con grandes poderes había custodiado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se rumoraba que la gema había venido de otro mundo y que algún día su verdadero dueño se presentaría a recobrarla.

—No, claro que no —murmuró ella y enseguida se encaminó hacia el camino que el anciano le había enseñado—. Descuiden, yo me ocuparé de esos bandidos para que no vuelvan a molestarlos nunca.

—Pero que chica tan dulce —comentó una mujer entrada en años.

—Buena suerte, sacerdotisa —le gritó el anciano a Shirufiru—. Esperamos volver a verla pronto.

_"He oído decir que el triángulo de Zanatar contiene una magia muy poderosa, pero a la vez peligrosa"_, pensó Shirufiru. _"Espero que pueda encontrar a esos malvados antes de que suceda algo terrible"_.

_Astronave Churubuco (Hangar Principal)_

Mientras los soldados adurianos terminaban de cargar pertrechos en la nave _Águila Real_ que los esperaba, Aioria se dedicó a pasar el tiempo contemplando las diferentes naves espaciales aparcadas en el lugar. Al igual que ocurría con el resto de los Santos de oro, Aioria no lograba apartar su mente de la pasada lucha en el Santuario contra los Khans. Después de la muerte de sus camaradas Shaka de Virgo y Aldebarán de Tauro sentía que el honor de los Santos Dorados había sido mancillado por Tiamat y los guerreros de Abbadón.

—¿En qué estás pensando está vez, Aioria? —la voz de Shaina lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Pareces preocupado por algo en especial o ¿es qué acaso solamente se trata de mi imaginación?

El Santo de Leo bajó sus párpados y frunció una triste sonrisa.

—Veo que eres demasiada perceptiva, Shaina —murmuró y luego abrió los ojos de nuevo—. Estaba recordando la pelea que tuvimos en el Santuario. No puedo entender cómo es posible que los guerreros de Abbadón hayan podido derrotar a alguien tan poderoso como Shaka de Virgo.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo muy bien —reconoció Shaina—. Te confieso que jamás imaginé que existieran guerreros más fuertes que los Santos Dorados. Estos enemigos superan por mucho a todos los que han venido antes.

Aioria estaba por agregar algo más referente al tema cuando notó que Asiont, Uller, Ranma, Areth, Hyoga, Yamcha y Ten-Shin-Han se acercaban. El Celestial miró ligeramente a Shaina por encima del hombro antes de dirigirse al Santo de Leo.

—La nave se encuentra lista para partir, Aioria, tan sólo falta ajustar unos módulos de combustible. Sí todo sale bien en unos cuantos nanociclos estaremos en la dimensión dónde se encuentra la gema estelar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Asiont —repuso Aioria—. Si logramos localizar las últimas gemas antes que lo haga el imperio de Abbadón, tendremos una amplia ventaja sobre N´astarith.

Ten-Shin-Han asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo espero que no tengamos que toparnos con uno de los Khans en el trayecto porque entonces tendremos serios problemas. No quisiera tener que volver a enfrentar con ellos tan pronto.

—Pues la verdad yo espero todo lo contrario, Ten-Shin-Han —difirió Aioria—. Nada me haría más feliz que volver a ver a esos miserables para darles su merecido. Esta vez tengo planeado acabar con cualquier Khan que se cruce en mi camino.

—¿Pero qué dices? —murmuró Asiont, atónito—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Aioria? Los Khans no son oponentes que deban tomarse a la ligera. No podemos pelear con ellos hasta estar listos.

—Lo lamento, Asiont, pero ese no es mi estilo. Aún no comprendo muy bien la naturaleza del poder del aureus, pero mi honor como Santo Dorado me exige acabar con ellos. Se lo debo a mis camaradas Shaka y Aldebarán.

—Espera un momento, Aioria —intervino Hyoga—. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero en esto estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Asiont. Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar la gema estelar y luego nos ocuparemos de los Khans.

Aioria dirigió una mirada escrutadora hacia el cloth sagrado de Hyoga. Al igual que el resto de las armaduras de bronce, la del Cisne estaba llena de rasgaduras. De seguro las batallas en Asgard y en el Santuario del Mar habían debilitado seriamente el ropaje sagrado del Cisne.

—Será mejor que no intervengas, Hyoga.

—Pero, Airoia... .

—Comprendo tus intenciones y te lo agradezco, Hyoga, pero he tomado mi decisión y por eso te pido que no te entrometas. Sí llegamos a luchar contra un Khan lo mejor será que te abstengas de pelear. Aunque tu armadura sea la menos dañada de los Santos de Bronces, es obvio que no podrás enfrentarte a él.

El Santo del Cisne frunció el entrecejo.

—Gracias, pero no necesito que te preocupes tanto por mí, Aioria —replicó Hyoga—. No olvides que también soy un Santo de Atena y que lucharé contra el enemigo sin importar el precio.

Aioria sonrió ligeramente. La realidad era que admiraba el valor de Seiya y los demás, pero se sentía profundamente incomodo de que los Santos de Oro, lo más fuertes de los ochenta y ocho Santos que peleaban por Atena, no hubieran hecho ninguna acción digna de ser tomada en cuenta. Durante la pelea en Asgard y con Poseidón, ellos habían permanecido en el Santuario mientras los Santos de Bronce hacían todo el trabajo y arriesgaban sus vidas.

—Sinceramente creo que todos aquí daríamos nuestras vidas con gusto en una batalla —dijo Asiont a su vez—. Pero ¿de qué serviría eso sí no le ganamos a N´astarith y a sus guerreros?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, muchacho.

Con paso tranquilo, el príncipe David Ferrer se acercó hasta donde estaban Aioria, Shaina, Asiont y los demás y se detuvo delante de ellos. Con sólo ver nuevamente el rostro del meganiano, Ranma se sintió enfurecido. Los recuerdos de la batalla en el mundo de Astroboy revolotearon por su cabeza.

—Así que ustedes son los que irán en busca de la gema —murmuró David, escudriñándolos a todos y cada uno con la mirada—. Jesús me contó sobre algunos de ustedes y me dijo que no esperara un buen trato.

—Miserable —Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza—. Eres un descarado, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarnos como si nada después de lo que sucedió?

David volvió la mirada hacia Ranma y contempló al chico con indiferencia.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso te conozco?

Ranma lanzó un bufido y realizó un ademán con violencia.

—¡No me digas que no me reconoces, maldito! —El enfado de Ranma era más que evidente—. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y más vale que no lo olvides. A pesar de tu cobarde intento por matarnos en ese laboratorio subterráneo, pudimos escapar con ayuda de Cadmio.

El príncipe meganiano, intrigado ante los comentarios del chico, se quedó mirando fijamente a Ranma por unos segundos. Mientras repasaba mentalmente su batalla contra Cadmio en el universo de Astroboy finalmente recordó a Ranma y a Ryoga. Ambos se habían enfrentado con dos guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar logrando sobrevivir.

—Definitivamente la vida da muchas vueltas, muchacho —sonrió David—. Pero no he venido a discutir con ustedes, sino a ayudarlos a localizar las gemas. Tengo que admitir que luchaste valerosamente contra Shield y eso es algo digno de admiración.

—¿Sí? —replicó Ranma asqueado—. Pues por mí puedes guardarte tu admiración.

—Ranma, por favor, este no es el momento —intervino Asiont en un intento por tranquilizar al muchacho—. David Ferrer me simpatiza menos que a ti, pero no podemos perder el tiempo con rivalidades.

—Tú debes ser uno de los Caballeros Celestiales —murmuró David—. Menos mal que después de todo existen personas razonables incluso dentro de la Alianza Estelar.

—No confundas las cosas, meganiano —replicó Asiont, mirando a David con el entrecejo fruncido—. Estás aquí porque el Consejo de Líderes lo permite, pero eso no hace que olvidemos todo lo que tú y los tuyos han hecho. Tu hermano nos salvó la vida y por consideración a él, me abstendré de decir lo que pienso de ti.

El meganiano sonrió nuevamente. Hasta cierto punto a David le empezaba a simpatizar Asiont.

—Pocas cosas en el universo son tan valiosas como la sinceridad.

—¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros? —le preguntó Asiont con interés—. No necesitamos de tu ayuda, así que no entiendo qué razones puedes tener para querer estar en esta misión.

—Digamos que es cosa del destino —repuso David y luego lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia donde estaba Ranma antes de añadir—: Además, no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que N´astarith se ha apoderado de una gema más. No es por nada, pero ustedes no han hecho una buena labor para impedirlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —murmuró Ranma—. Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso.

—Hasta este momento N´astarith posee ocho de las doce gemas mientras que ustedes sólo tienen dos en su poder —David frunció una tenue sonrisa burlona—. Es mejor asegurarse de que harán bien su trabajo.

—Oye, ¿qué acaso perdiste la razón o qué rayos te pasa? —le inquirió Ranma en un tono retador—. Tú y esos buenos para nada de tus amigos fueron los que le llevaron a N´astarith una de las gemas, ¿qué ya se te olvido?

David fingió no escuchar nada y dio un largo bostezo, causando la ira de Ranma.

—Como sea, está conversación resulta por demás aburrida.

Ignorando completamente la mirada furiosa que Ranma le estaba alanzando, el meganiano procedió a abordar la nave por la rampa de abordaje. Mientras David subía al _Águila Real_, Ranma, que estaba que echaba centellas por los ojos, se dedicó a gritarle frases provocadoras.

—¡Claro, hazte el tonto, es lo mejor que puedes hacer!

—Que sujeto tan extraño —comentó Yamcha refiriéndose a David Ferrer.

Asiont se volvió hacia el Santo del Cisne.

—No tengo idea del por qué quiere venir con nosotros, pero lo mejor será que no le hagamos caso. Esta misión es demasiada importante para que estemos perdiendo el tiempo con discusiones sin sentido.

Al instante, todas las miradas se volcaron hacia Ranma Saotome.

—¿Qué me están mirando? —vociferó el chico—. No pueden pedirme que olvide lo que sucedió. Ese tipo intentó liquidarnos sin mencionar que también es un insufrible y un pedante.

—Nadie quiere que olvides lo que ocurrió —le tranquilizó Hyoga—. Pero lo que Asiont intenta decirte es que dejes tus diferencias para después. En lo personal a mí tampoco me simpatiza ese sujeto, pero eso no tiene importancia.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo —asintió de mala gana—. Pero no esperen que me siente junto a él.

Areth apenas pudo contener su carcajada. No les quedaba más remedio que tomar las cosas con humor.

_Megaroad-01._

En los hangares el esfuerzo por evacuar a los tripulantes de la nave continuaba de un modo organizado. Primero se les trasladaba desde sus hogares hasta los hangares y posteriormente abordaban unos enormes transbordadores que los llevaban hasta el planeta Adur. El alto mando aliado había hecho el ofrecimiento de brindar protección a los refugiados, pero Misa había declinado amablemente la oferta porque prefería que fueran sus propias fuerzas quiénes se encargaran del asunto.

Para escoltar a los transbordadores, Hikaru decidió asignar a los más avanzados cazas con que contaba la flota expedicionaria. Se trataba de los modernos VF-14 _ Vampire_, los cuales eran ligeramente superiores a los VF-4 _ Lightning III_ gracias a la tecnología con la que habían sido diseñados. Los _Vampire _eran más veloces y se les usaba exclusivamente en misiones especiales. No obstante, dadas las pérdidas sufridas durante la batalla de Génesis y a las circunstancias, Misa acababa de autorizar que todos los cazas, incluyendo algunos viejos _ Valkyries_ VF-1X-Plus, tomaran parte en las operaciones.

Las pilotos del Escuadrón Táctico 56, cuyo nombre oficial era _Gold_, estaban esperando a que se les diera la señal para abordar sus _ Vampire_. En su mayoría se trataba de mujeres zentraedi micronizadas que anteriormente habían peleado bajo las ordenes de la comandante Lap Ramiz, pero que luego de la última gran batalla entre humanos y zentraedis, habían pasado a formar parte de las filas de la _UN Spacy_.

Fieles a la tradición guerrera de su raza, se habían ofrecido para formar parte de las fuerzas de defensa de la misión expedicionaria. Debido a su excelente desempeño como pilotos de combate, pronto se les promovió para ser de las primeras en pilotar los VF-14 _ Vampire_, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en una fuerza de elite.

La líder del escuadrón _Gold_, la capitana Vid, estaba contemplando el planeta Adur a través de una ventana con vista al espacio. A su lado se encontraba otra zentraedi llamada Maytelu que comandaba al Escuadrón Táctico 59. Ambas llevaban puesto su uniforme de piloto y cargaban el casco en una mano.

—La evacuación marcha según lo planeado —murmuró Vid sin apartar la mirada del planeta Adur—. Si seguimos a este ritmo terminaremos en muy poco tiempo y podrán empezar a hacer las reparaciones.

—¿Ese es el planeta a donde están llevando a la gente? —inquirió Maytelu con interés—. Tengo que admitir que es muy similar a la Tierra.

—Tal vez, pero este mundo tiene un tamaño mucho mayor al del planeta Tierra.

Maytelu se dedicó unos segundos más a examinar el planeta Adur y luego volvió la vista hacia Vid. No tenía que ser una genio para adivinar que su compañera estaba molesta por algo.

—¿Te sucede algo, Vid? —le preguntó—. Te noto molesta.

Vid bajó la mirada.

—Es que me irrita todo lo que está ocurriendo, Maytelu —confesó y luego levantó la vista nuevamente—. El planeta Génesis no debería haber sido destruido y nosotras deberíamos seguir explorando la galaxia.

—Tienes razón en eso, amiga, pero quién iba a decir todo lo que ocurriría. Esas naves aparecieron de pronto y comenzaron a atacarnos. Espero que pronto sepamos las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo.

Vid asintió con la cabeza y llevó su mirada de regreso hacia la ventana. La cantidad de naves que integraba la armada aliada le parecía impresionante. Estaba contemplando un grupo de cazas _ Tao_ cuando se percató de una pequeña nave alargada de color blanco que, extrañamente, permanecía estacionada a algunos kilómetros de la _Megaroad-01_.

—¿Qué clase de nave es esa? —inquirió Vid—. No parece de las nuestras.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —repuso Maytelu mirando hacia donde su amiga le indicaba—. De seguro pertenece a los extraterrestres que nos ayudaron en Génesis. No tienes porque alarmarte, quizá se trate de una sonda o algo así.

Pero Vid no compartía la misma confianza que Maytelu. En realidad sus sospechas no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad. Lo que estaban mirando era una especie de nave robotizada denominada _Predator_, la cual era utilizada por los terrícolas para la vigilancia y el reconocimiento de objetivos militares. Un grupo de _ Predators_ había sido despachado secretamente por MacDaguett para tomar fotografías de la _Megaroad-01_ y de sus fuerzas de defensa, pero las zentraedis no podían imaginar nada de eso en aquel momento.

—Quizá deberíamos reportar esto —sugirió Maytelu.

Vid se quedó pensando un momento. Aliados o no esa nave no tenía porque estar merodeando cerca de la flota a menos que el alto mando lo hubiera permitido. Estaba pensando todavía sobre qué hacer cuando una de las pilotos de su escuadra se acercó para hablarle.

—Capitana, acabamos de recibir ordenes para escoltar un nuevo convoy de refugiados hacia el planeta Adur.

—¿Hum? —Vid echó una última mirada hacia el _ Predator_ que se retiraba antes de girarse hacia su subordinada—. De acuerdo, pero antes quisiera hablar con alguien en el puente de mando.

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

Maciel, Fabia y Cyntial salieron del ascensor a paso ligero. Llegaron al pie de las escaleras que subían al trono de N´astarith y se arrodillaron. Tiamat, que lucía su renovada armadura del averno estaba a un lado del emperador de Abbadón, observaba desde arriba a las tres Khans. En la habitación también se encontraban presentes Mantar, Isótopo y un tercer hombre cuya rostro permanecía oculto bajo las sombras.

—¿Nos llamó, mi señor? —preguntó Fabia.

N´astarith asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Me han informado que los Caballeros Celestiales lograron descubrir el paradero de las últimas gemas estelares y que planean ir por una de ellas. Es por eso que quiero se encarguen de impedirlo.

—Puede contar con ello, mi señor —se apresuró a decir Cyntial con excesiva pleitesía. Era otra de sus disimuladas actuaciones para que N´astarith la tuviera como la más leal de los Khans—. Yo personalmente le garantizo que los Celestiales no lograrán apoderarse de la gema estelar ¡Cyntial de la Serpiente de Mar acabará con ellos!

Tiamat soltó una risita burlona.

—Sólo espero que tus ataques sean mejor que tus fanfarronadas.

Molesta, Cyntial lanzó una mirada de rencor contra el Khan del Dragón, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. No iba a darle el gusto de hacerla rabiar y menos delante del emperador.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, mi señor N´astarith —repuso Maciel.

—Está vez quiero que maten a todos los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar —ordenó N´astarith en tono imperioso—. Nuestro informante me comunicó que los meganianos se han unidos a nuestros enemigos y que uno de los hijos de Francisco Ferrer irá en busca de la gema sagrada.

—Puede contar con ello —le aseguró Fabia con absoluta confianza—. Hasta ahora nos hemos conformado con ignorar a nuestros enemigos y dejarlos vivir, pero está vez le garantizamos que morirán.

—Bien, entonces partan de inmediato —N´astarith alzó una mano para indicarles a las Khans que podían retirarse—. La gema estelar no debe... .

—Esperen un momento —dijo una voz.

Esa voz pertenecía al hombre que se hallaban junto a Isótopo, el cual había abandonado el sitio donde estaba para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conducían al trono. Tanto Tiamat como las demás Khans miraron al acompañante de Isótopo con desdén.

—¿Qué sucede, Liton? —le preguntó N´astarith.

Liton se detuvo a un costado de Fabia y se arrodilló al pie de las escaleras. A juzgar por la armadura y las ropas que llevaba puestas, Cyntial pudo deducir que se trataba de otro guerrero meganiano. Sin embargo, el nivel de energía aúrica presente en ese hombre era muy superior al de los otros Guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar que había conocido antes.

—Señor N´astarith, le ruego me permita hacerme cargo de esto.

—¡Impertinente! —exclamó Cyntial, volviéndose bruscamente hacia el guerrero meganiano—. No sé quién seas ni tampoco me importa, pero el emperador no te ha dado permiso para intervenir

Pero Liton, lejos de pedir disculpas o sentirse intimidado por los reclamos de Cyntial, hizo como que no había escuchado nada y continuó mirando fijamente al señor de Abbadón. Maciel y Fabia se miraron entre sí con desconcierto, pero ninguna se atrevió a decir una palabra.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que deseas, Liton? —inquirió N´astarith.

Liton bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—No hay nada que desee más que vengarme de la familia real de Megazoar y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie —dijo Liton con gran sinceridad y después levantó el rostro—. Mi señor, sí me concede su permiso, le prometo traerle la gema estelar y matar a los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar.

Los ojos de N´astarith se clavaron en el meganiano como sí quisieran ver a través de su alma y de su mente. La mirada de Liton estaba cargada de odio y su corazón albergaba un profundo rencor. N´astarith encontraba por demás interesante aquellos sentimientos y pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea dejar que Liton se hiciera cargo. Después de todo, ese odio y ese rencor lo llevarían cumplir religiosamente con la misión ya que ésta le brindaba la oportunidad de vengarse.

—Está bien, puedes ir, Liton —concedió N´astarith provocando el malestar de Cyntial y Fabia—. Pero te advierto que no toleraré más fracasos. Sí no traes la gema estelar lo pagarás con tu vida, ¿está claro?

Con el rabillo el ojo, Liton vio la mueca de disgusto que ponía Cyntial y apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa de placer.

—Eliminaré a los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar y me apoderaré de la gema de los Titanes —murmuró con la seguridad de quien se sabe el mejor—. Le garantizo que no se arrepentirá de esto, mi señor.

—Una cosa más —dijo N´astarith calmadamente—. Quiero que Bórax y algunos de sus gnomulones inorgánicos te acompañen. No estaría de más averiguar lo que esos seres son capaces de hacer.

Liton arrugó el ceño levemente. Sí le hubieran dado a escoger habría rechazado inmediatamente la compañía de Bórax y los gnomulones inorgánicos para no tener que compartir el triunfo, pero sabía que no le convenía contravenir los deseos de N´astarith. Se llevó una mano al pecho y asintió con la cabeza.

—Como ordene, gran señor.

Con las miradas de N´astarith, Isótopo, Tiamat y lass Khans sobre sus espaldas, Liton abandonó la cámara del trono para dirigirse a su nave. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras el guerrero meganiano, Cyntial se volvió hacia N´astarith para desahogar toda su frustración.

—Mi señor, no entiendo —clamó lastimosamente—. ¿Por qué permitió que ese sujeto se encargara de la gema estelar? Es claro que tiene poder, pero si lo compara con nosotras resulta insignificante.

—Liton no es un guerrero meganiano ordinario —explicó Isótopo con orgullo—. Al igual que yo, él también fue castigado por oponerse a Francisco Ferrer hace algunos ciclos estelares atrás y por lo mismo odia a la familia real con todas sus fuerzas.

—Así es —convino N´astarith—. Debido a los enormes poderes de Liton, Francisco lo aprisionó en las entrañas del planeta Megazoar, pero quedó libre nuevamente cuando destruimos el planeta. Liton quiere vengarse y por lo mismo hará lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo.

Cyntial se mordió el labio inferior, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar los designios de su amo y señor. No obstante, ella no era la única inconforme. Tiamat también se veía ligeramente disgustado, pero luego recapacitó y concluyó que no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo tan trivial. Aún cuando Liton fuera derrotado y los Celestiales consiguieran apoderarse de una gema más, sería inútil ya que pronto atacarían la flota aliada y, supuestamente, matarían a todos.

_"Adelante, Liton, pero será mejor que no te confíes"_, Tiamat dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal situado tras el trono de N´astarith y sonrió maliciosamente. _"Un descuido y podrías terminar muerto como tus inútiles amigos"_.

__

Washington (Casa Blanca)

Kamui empezaba a sentirse aburrido. Había recurrido a todos los temas habidos y por haber para entablar una plática con Satsuki en lo que Alexander atendía sus asuntos, pero ella no parecía muy interesada en él. Durante meses había estado rondándola con la intención de invitarla a salir, pero siempre obtenía una negativa como respuesta.

—Alex ya se tardó demasiado —comentó Satsuki sin dejar de mirar la Casa Blanca desde la ventanilla del auto—. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

—Tal vez lo atacó una horda de mujeres salvajes —se burló Kamui.

Satsuki lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Que ingenioso eres.

—Por el amor de Dios, es la Casa Blanca y él es el jefe del Estado Mayor. Lo más seguro es que tarde horas allá dentro.

Justo en ese momento, los agentes del Servicio Secreto salieron de la Casa Blanca llevando a Alexander con ellos. Satsuki intuyó que algo malo había sucedido cuando vio cómo los agentes introducían al general dentro de un sedán negro que estaba aparcado cerca de los tanques Abrams M1/A1.

—¿Adónde se llevan a Alexander? —murmuró extrañada.

—Quizá hubo un atentado o algo así —especuló Kamui.

Satsuki negó con la cabeza.

—Sí hubiera habido un atentado habrían sacado a todo el personal de la Casa Blanca y no nada más a Alexander. Tal vez descubrieron lo que estaba haciendo y quieren hacerle daño.

Kamui se frotó los ojos con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? .

Como respuesta, Satsuki se colocó en el asiento del conductor, le dio vuelta a la llave para hacer arrancar el auto y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad. Sí Alexander se encontraba en dificultades dependía de ellos ir a rescatarlo.

—Será mejor que abroches el cinturón —le aconsejó a Kamui mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo,

—¡Oye! —exclamó Kamui con la cara blanca—. ¡Cuidado con la barricada!

Satsuki dio un golpe de volante a la izquierda, esquivando por poco a unos soldados que cuidaban que nadie entrara a la Casa Blanca y pasó a pocos centímetros de un M1/A1. Un par de policías salieron rebotando hacia los lados cuando el automóvil salió a la calle quemando neumáticos.

—¡Manejas como una loca!

_Sistema Adur._

Con todos los sistemas trabajando al tope de su capacidad, el _Águila Real 89_ cruzó el espacio a una velocidad vertiginosa y tomó rumbo hacia espacio abierto. Una vez que la nave estuvo lejos de la flota aliada, Asiont le ordenó a los pilotos que encendieran los sistemas trans-warp y cruzaran la barrera dimensional.

Dentro del puente de mando, Yamcha observaba con admiración los avanzados sistemas de computación de que disponía la nave. Él no sabía mucho de ordenadores y sistemas informáticos, pero siempre le habían llamado la atención.

—Estoy seguro de que a Bulma le hubiera gustado ver esto —comentó el Guerrero Zeta con la vista puesta sobre una pantalla—. Todas estas computadoras y máquinas tan avanzadas.

—¿De quién hablas, Yamcha? —le preguntó Asiont.

Yamcha se volvió por encima del hombro y se acarició la nuca.

—Me refería a una chica que conocemos de nombre Bulma.

—¿Bulma? ¿Ella también es una guerrera de grandes poderes?

Poco falto para que Yamcha riera a carcajadas.

—No, ella no es un luchador, pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte —hizo una pausa y empezó a reír—. Deberías verla, ella sola es capaz de asustar a Gokuh o a Vejita cuando está enojada.

—Vaya chica —murmuró Asiont de buena gana y luego echó una mirada hacia los demás—. Pero si dices que es buena como científica quizá hubiera sido buena idea pedirle ayuda.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegaremos? —inquirió Ten-Shin-Han.

—En poco menos de dos megaciclos —informó Asiont—. Sí tenemos suerte encontraremos la gema estelar y podremos volver pronto.

—¿Creen que N´astarith ya haya enviado a alguno de sus asesinos? —preguntó Hyoga sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico—. No lo conozco, pero no me parece que sea los que se sientan a esperar.

—Es verdad —sentenció Areth.

Asiont guardó silencio y bajó la mirada al piso. Las palabras de Hyoga no podían ser más acertadas. Tal vez habían logrado una pequeña ventaja al tomar la iniciativa, pero por experiencia propia sabía que N´astarith no tardaría mucho en actuar.

_Reino de Zefilia._

Rina volvió a limpiar la gema de Zanatar con sumo cuidado. A pesar de que Ameria le seguía insistiendo que necesitaba ayuda para atrapar a un par de ladrones que merodeaban por el bosque, la hechicera no se mostraba muy interesada en eso de "luchar por la justicia". Lo que realmente anhelaba era descubrir los secretos de la joya que tenía entre sus manos y no malgastar el tiempo persiguiendo vagabundos.

—Pero señorita Rina —murmuró Ameria—. Piense en esas pobres familias.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarán una forma de reponerse —repuso Rina mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la superficie de la gema—. Además, tal vez esos ladrones de los ya recibieron su merecido.

—¿No me digas que se toparon contigo? —inquirió Zerugadisu en tono sarcástico.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rina se esfumó como por arte de magia para ser sustituida por una cara de ofensa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la hechicera se acercó Zerugadisu con la intención de reclamarle sus comentarios burlescos, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó y a cambio la miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

—¡Te aprovechas de que soy una dama y no puedo decirte lo que te mereces!

—Por favor, no me vengas con eso de que eres una dama.

—¡¡Soy una dama!!

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —murmuró Gaury.

Zerugadisu alzó los ojos con fastidio. Bien podía decirle sus frescas a Rina, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo. Se llevó un dedo a la boca para indicarle a Rina que guardara silencio y volvió la vista hacia unos matorrales que se agitaban. Alguien se acercaba. Bien podía tratarse de los ladrones que estaba buscando Ameria, algún animal salvaje o... .

—¿Rina? —murmuró Shirufiru—. ¡Rina Inbaasu! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Shirufiru, cuanto tiempo sin verte —repuso Rina con asombro—. ¿Cómo has estado?

La sacerdotisa se sacudió algunas hojas secas que llevaba en el hombro.

—Me encuentro bien, pero ahora estoy buscando a unos ladrones que atacaron una aldea cerca de aquí. Tengo entendido que se llevaron un objeto mágico muy peligroso y... ¿Gaury? Tú también estás aquí.

—Shirufiru, parece que fue ayer cuando nos separamos, ¿qué te trae a los bosques de Zefilia?

—Pero que coincidencia —dijo Ameria con alegría—. Zerugadisu y yo también estamos buscando a los mismos ladrones. Podemos hacer equipo para luchar por la justicia, ¿no les parece?

—Pues... sí es una coincidencia —reconoció Shirufiru, algo divertida con los comentarios de Ameria—. ¿No han visto a esos ladrones, Rina?

—¿Ladrones? No, yo no he visto a ningún ladrón —dijo Rina en medio de una risa nerviosa—. He estado caminando por aquí y no hemos visto ni un alma.

Gaury se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero, Rina, ¿qué me dices de... .

Antes de que Gaury pudiera terminar la frase, Rina le puso una mano a la boca y continuó riendo nerviosamente. Zerugadisu, Ameria y Shirufiru se miraron entre sí un momento y luego observaron a Rina de arriba a abajo con suspicacia.

—Oye, Rina —le dijo Shirufiru maliciosamente—. ¿De casualidad has oído hablar del triángulo de Zanatar?

_Continuará... ._


	103. UNA HECHICERA MUY ESPECIAL

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CII

UNA HECHICERA MUY ESPECIAL

_Reino de Zefilia._

—No sé de qué están hablando —Rina meneó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Ante ella sus amigos Zerugadisu y Shirufiru la miraban severamente. Era como sí supieran de antemano que trataba de ocultarles algo y el peso de esas miradas era algo que ella no podía soportar—. ¡Ya! ¡Dejen de verme de esa forma!

Shirufiru examinó a Rina de arriba abajo hasta que reparó en la pequeña bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón. Rina, que parecía adivinar los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa del reino de Saairog, se apresuró a cubrir la bolsa con su mano en un vano y ridículo intento por esconderla.

—¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa? —le preguntó Zerugadisu con suspicacia.

—Eh, ¿de qué bolsa estás hablando? —murmuró Rina, volviendo la mirada en distintas direcciones como si no supiera de qué le estaban hablando—. No veo ninguna bolsa por aquí.

—Se refiere a la que llevas en el cinturón —precisó Gaury causando que Rina le lanzara una mirada asesina—. Esa de cuero.

—Ah, esta bolsa —dijo Rina hipócritamente—. Eh, son sólo unos panecillos.

—Panecillos, que sabroso —murmuró Ameria, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de Shirufiru y Zerugadisu—. ¿Por qué nos convida algunos de ellos, señorita Rina?

—Sí, Rina —convino Shirufiru maliciosamente—. Convídanos de tus panecillos.

—Eh, bueno, yo lo haría, pero lo que sucede es que... —Rina se llevó a bolsa tras de sí y retrocedió un paso—... con mucho gusto les daría uno, pero... —Alzó la mirada tratando de inventar alguna buena excusa y finalmente dijo—: Eh, están rancios, sí, duros como piedras.

—A ver, déjame echarles un vistazo —dijo Gaury mientras se acercaba a la hechicera.

Entonces, de repente, Rina le propinó un duro golpe con la bolsa a su amigo, que cayó como piedra. Mientras Gaury permanecía en el suelo viendo panecillos voladores, Rina se giró hacia sus amigos sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera suficiente para demostrar la veracidad de su dicho.

—Ya lo ven, los panecillos está duros como una piedra.

—¡Gaury! —exclamó Shirufiru—. ¡Que salvaje eres, Rina!

—Pobre Gaury —se lamentó Ameria mientras Shirufiru se acercaba al espadachín para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Señorita, Rina, debe deshacerse de esos panecillos rancios o tendrá problemas.

—Que buena idea, Ameria —repuso Rina al tiempo que echaba a caminar en dirección hacia unos árboles—, es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

—No te atrevas, Rina Inbaasu.

Extrañada, Rina volvió la vista hacia la derecha y descubrió a una joven atractiva de cabello dorado y facciones sumamente delicadas. Estaba elegantemente ataviada con un vestido rosado y llevaba una capa blanca sobre sus hombros, la cual hacía juego con sus guantes.

—Firia, tú también estás aquí. No puedo creerlo —murmuró Rina en voz baja—. ¿Es qué acaso hay una reunión por aquí cerca o qué?

No sólo Rina reaccionó con sorpresa. Ameria, Gaury y Zerugadisu se miraron entre sí con desconcierto. Con paso tranquilo, Firia se acercó a los Slayers y les sonrió afablemente. Rina y sus amigos intercambiaron una serie de rápidas miradas.

—Es un inesperado placer verlos a todos nuevamente —dijo Firia.

—¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó Shirufiru a Ameria en forma discreta.

—Ella es Firia —contestó Ameria—. Aunque parece una sacerdotisa en realidad se trata de un Dragón Dorado. Hace tiempo la ayudamos a combatir contra Valgarv y la Dark Star.

—¿La Dark Star?

Rina estaba más que contrariada. No era que no le diera gusto ver de nuevo a Firia, sino que no podía entender cómo es que los había encontrado. ¿Acaso el triángulo de Zanatar tenía algo que ver en eso? Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que ella y Gaury se habían encontrado con Ameria, Zerugadisu y Shirufiru.

—Firia, ¿qué es lo qué haces aquí?

—Creo que lo sabes perfectamente —repuso Firia y luego levantó el brazo para señalar la bolsa de cuero que colgaba del cinturón de Rina—. Estoy aquí por el triángulo de Zanatar que le quitaste a esos ladrones.

Casi simultáneamente, Ameria, Zerugadisu y Shirufiru clavaron sus miradas sobre Rina, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír. Zerugadisu y Shirufiru se cruzaron de brazos y entornaron la mirada. Ameria, por su parte, se volvió para mirar a Gaury, pero el espadachín sólo atinó a fruncir una sonrisa bastante estúpida.

—Está bien, está bien, lo admito —aceptó Rina de mala gana—. Encontré a los ladrones que saquearon la aldea que está cerca de aquí y les quite el triángulo de Zanatar, pero los muy malditos me atacaron primero.

—Ahora entiendo todo —Ameria hizo que Rina se sobresaltara con ese comentario, pero se serenó cuando la oyó gritar—: ¡¡Planeabas devolver el triángulo a sus verdaderos dueños!! ¡¡Señorita Rina, usted es increíble!!

Rina observó primero a Zerugadisu y luego a Shirufiru antes de responder.

—Eh, sí, eso es lo que realmente quería hacer.

Zerugadisu entornó los ojos.

—No tenías intenciones de hacer eso y lo sabes.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Centro de Comandancia)

En la habitación había más de trescientos oficiales encargados de reportar todos los movimientos de las fuerzas enemigas para mantener lo mayormente informado posible al Consejo de la Alianza Estelar. El almirante Cariolano y su equipo de estrategas estaban estudiando una imagen tridimensional de la galaxia en la que se veía claramente las zonas controladas por el imperio de Abbadón y sus aliados. Mientras Cariolano explicaba la imagen holográfica con cuidado a sus subalternos, Bantar y Elnar entraron a la habitación y se aproximaron hacia él.

—Almirante Cariolano —lo saludó Bantar—. Supe que deseaba vernos. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Cariolano se volvió hacia los zuyua.

—Nada malo, Bantar, no se preocupen —repuso el almirante—. He recibido ordenes del Consejo de Líderes para planear una posible contraofensiva para el caso de que el arma que están diseñando nuestros científicos resulte efectiva contra los escudos enemigos.

—Estaba enterado de eso —confesó Bantar.

—Por lo mismo creo que es necesario realizar algunos ejercicios de maniobras entre nuestras fuerzas para lograr una mayor coordinación —explicó Cariolano—. Debemos tomar en cuenta que la armada imperial de Abbadón jamás ha sido derrotada y necesitaremos todos nuestros recursos para lograr la victoria.

Bantar se acarició el mentón mientras reflexionaba en el asunto. La armada aliada había agrupado un gran número de naves de guerra de diferentes mundos y universos. Tal vez todos estaban dispuestos a combatir hasta el final, pero si no lograban una perfecta coordinación en batalla, resultaba evidente que sería fácilmente derrotada por las fuerzas de N´astarith. Dada su formación militar y sus experiencias en combate, Bantar no podía estar más de acuerdo con Cariolano.

—Es cierto, no estaría de más realizar algunos simulacros de batalla.

—Pero, Bantar, ¿cómo haremos eso? —le inquirió Elnar de repente—. Es imposible realizar ese tipo de ejercicios en este sistema. Necesariamente tendríamos que desplazarnos a otra parte para llevarlos a cabo.

—No hay por qué alarmarse, caballeros —los tranquilizó Cariolano, girándose hacia el holograma de la galaxia—. Existen todavía muchos sistemas estelares que N´astarith aún no controla y que son perfectos.

—Pero sería una maniobra bastante arriesgada, ¿no les parece? —murmuró Elnar con preocupación—. Si el enemigo descubriera nuestros movimientos podría detectar nuestra posición y atacarnos. No podemos comprometer la seguridad de la flota.

—Tienes razón en eso, Elnar.

Cariolano guardó silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—El enemigo no tiene por qué enterarse. La situación se mantendrá en el máximo secreto para evitar riesgos. Comprendo su preocupación, Elnar, pero no podemos enfrentar a la flota imperial si no estamos lo suficientemente preparados.

Elna dirigió su mirada hacia Bantar sin saber qué contestar. Por un lado sabía que si se movían del sistema Adur se exponían a ser descubiertos, en cuyo caso las fuerzas de N´astarith los harían pedazos, pero por otra parte comprendía el punto de vista de Cariolano. Elnar dudaba. En la academia militar, les habían enseñado que antes de planear cualquier ataque se deben realizar prácticas para evaluar el desempeño de las tropas y corregir errores potenciales.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bantar finalmente—, pero la operación debe manejarse con absoluta discreción. Sólo el Consejo de Líderes y los altos mandos militares deben saber de esto. Mientras la nueva arma no esté terminada somos vulnerables.

Cariolano asintió con la cabeza.

—Daré la orden de preparar todo.

Sin que nadie lo hubiese notado, Rodrigo Carrier, que había estado parado de espaldas a Cariolano, había escuchado toda la conversación hasta el último detalle. Cuando vio que Cariolano repartía instrucciones a varios subordinados, Rodrigo aprovechó para escabullirse entre el personal de la comandancia y dirigirse a la salida.

_El Polo Norte._

Las Khan de la Sirena echó una mirada hacia el interior y finalmente se adentró en la caverna. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hielo y emitían un brillo tenue. Al llegar al final paseó la vista alrededor. Se encontraba en una caverna circular de unos diez metros de diámetro. Finalmente se detuvo y descubrió el cuerpo de un hombre envuelto en cristal de pies a cabeza.

—Hasta que finalmente te encontré —murmuró la Khan y luego levantó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia el hombre atrapado—. Es hora de que despiertes para servir a tu nuevo amo N´astarith.

Utilizando su enorme poder de Khan, Astarte destrozó el cristal que mantenía prisionero al hombre con tan solo cerrar su mano. Los ojos del hombre parpadearon, sus labios se movieron como si quisiera aspirar. Un brillo de miedo apareció en sus ojos, pero el aire aún no llegaba a sus pulmones.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Astarte —dijo la Khan de Sirena—. He sido enviada por el gran N´astarith para liberarte del sueño eterno, el sueño al que la reina Beryl te condenó hace años, general Jedite.

El hombre empezó a toser y atragantarse, inhaló bocanadas de aire.

—¿Cómo es qué sabes mi nombre?

La Khan lo miró con un aire de desdén.

—No tengo tiempo para responder a tus preguntas. Lo único que te diré es que el gran N´astarith desea ofrecerte la oportunidad de vengarte de las verdaderas culpables de tu trágico destino.

—¿Las verdaderas culpables? —preguntó Jedite.

Una sutil sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Astarte.

—Sailor Moon y las Sailors Senshi.

Un destello de luz iluminó la atmósfera del planeta azul y al poco tiempo se formó un agujero en la continuidad del espacio-tiempo. El _Águila Real 89_ salió como flecha de túnel de luz y rápidamente penetró en la atmósfera del planeta. En el interior del puente de mando, los técnicos estaban revisando todos los radares y equipos de inspección en busca de la presencia de alguna nave enemiga.

—No tengo lecturas de ninguna nave imperial de Abbadón o sus aliados cerca de aquí —informó uno de los pilotos—. Tampoco se detecta la presencia de naves meganianas o endorianas. La zona está libre de fuerzas enemigas.

—Continúen vigilando —ordenó Asiont—. Activen el sistema de invisibilidad para evitar ser detectados. No sabemos que clase de seres habiten en este planeta y quizá reaccionen con hostilidad ante nuestra presencia. Lo mejor será pasar desapercibidos.

—Los instrumentos no detectan señales de tecnología, pero si de abundantes formas de vida basadas en el carbono.

—¿En dónde empezaremos a buscar? —preguntó Aioria sin dirigirse a nadie en especial—. Este mundo es demasiado grande y no tenemos la menor idea de dónde podría encontrarse la gema. Sí al menos tuviéramos una referencia... .

—Yo me haré cargo de eso, no se preocupen —anunció Uller, atrayendo la atención del Santo dorado de Leo—. Mis habilidades de Guerrero Kundalini me ayudarán a ubicar el sitio exacto dónde se encuentra la gema de los Titanes. Usaré la clarividencia.

Ranma esbozó un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

El hombre de hielo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Claro, es algo muy fácil de hacer —Uller se colocó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en sí mismo—. Oh mani padme hum... oh mani padme hum... oh mani padme hum.

—El cosmos de ese extraterrestre llamado Uller está creciendo —observó Shaina.

No sólo Shaina pudo darse cuenta de ese detalle. Asiont, David Ferrer, Hyoga, Yamcha, Areth, Eclipse y Ten-Shin-Han también percibieron como es que el aura del hombre de hielo estaba incrementándose poco a poco. Solamente Ranma fue el único que no alcanzó sentir el enorme poder que Uller estaba concentrando.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —inquirió Ten-Shin-Han, intrigado—. Su Ki está aumentando de tamaño ¿De verdad puede saber en dónde está la gema estelar?

—Está usando la clarividencia —les explicó Areth—. Cuando entrenaba con Saulo, él me contó que algunos Caballeros Celestiales podían usar el poder de su mente para localizar personas u algún objeto en especial. Creo que los Kundalini también poseen esa habilidad.

Eclipse sonrió maliciosamente.

—Me preguntó sí podrá adivinar el número de una lotería —musitó para sí.

—Ya veo —farfulló Hyoga—. Está tratando de encontrar la gema en este planeta.

—Impresionante —murmuró David gratamente—. Eso nos facilitará mucho las cosas.

El meganiano dirigió una mirada escrutadora hacia el hombre de hielo. No sabía mucho sobre los Guerreros Kundalini, pero durante su estancia en _Armagedón_ había oído decir que N´astarith conocía bastante sobre ellos e incluso del mismo Karmatrón. Según le habían dicho, los Kundalini obtenía su poder de los chakras y eso les daba acceso a un sin fin de habilidades psíquicas.

_"Recuerdo que Jesús me contó algo sobre los Guerreros Kundalini"_, meditó mientras contemplaba a Uller. _"Me dijo que cada uno de ellos tiene un objeto de poder. Zacek usa un cinturón llamado Kalpe para convertirse en Karmatrón, Lis-ek posee un par de brazaletes que lleva en ambas manos para transformarse en Molécula y Zaboot porta una espada mágica. Sin embargo, no he visto que este sujeto llamado Uller lleve uno, ¿acaso lo tendrá escondido?"_.

Uller abrió los ojos.

—La tengo —murmuró—. Detengan la nave, la gema se encuentra cerca de este lugar.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Yamcha.

El hombre de hielo se puso de pie rápidamente y asintió.

—Sí, no puedo equivocarme.

En el acto, Asiont dio la orden a los pilotos para que detuvieran la nave. El _Águila Real 89_ se mantuvo estática en el aire, justo de detrás de una formación de nubes. El sistema de invisibilidad y los nulificadores de radar proporcionaban un camuflaje excelente, pero Asiont sabía que si las naves de Abbadón usaban sus más avanzados rastreadores lo encontrarían sin ningún problema.

—Lo mejor será que la nave nos espere en este lugar mientras nos encargamos de ir por la gema —dijo Asiont y luego se acercó a los demás—. No debemos arriesgar la nave ya que si ésta es destruida, tendremos muchos problemas para volver a la _Churubusco_.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que el Celestial dice —convino David—. Conozco la manera de operar de los esbirros de N´astartih y sé que si les quitamos la gema, tratarán por todos los medios de impedir que dejemos este universo. Debemos asegurarnos de que no descubran la posición de la nave.

—En ese caso no perdamos tiempo —les dijo Aioria—. Debemos apurarnos.

Justo cuando el Santo Dorado de Leo iba a encaminarse hacia la salida del puente, Asiont lo llamó.

—Espera, Aioria.

El Santo se giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que pasa, Asiont?

—Durante el camino estuve pensando sobre la importancia de esta misión y creo que debemos tener un plan de contingencia por si algo malo llegase a ocurrir.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Asiont esperó a que todos lo mirasen antes de exponer su idea.

—N´astarith sabe que sólo quedan dos gemas y por eso no querrá cometer errores. Sería conveniente que algunos de nosotros se quedarán en la nave esperando en caso de que los demás tengan problemas.

—Pero que excelente idea, Asiont —dijo Yamcha de buena gana—. Así habría alguien que pudiera ayudarnos en caso de que nos topáramos contra uno de esos endemoniados Khans.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista perfectamente —razonó Aioria—. Después de todo, si todos vamos en grupo sería más fácil para el enemigo descubrirnos que si van sólo unos cuantos. Pero ¿quiénes se quedarían?

Asiont buscó con sus ojos la mirada del Santo de Leo.

—Aioria, tú eres un guerrero muy poderoso y creo que sería conveniente que te permanecieras aquí. Si algo saliese mal, me gustaría que hubiera alguien como tú cuidándonos las espaldas.

El Santo de Leo guardó silencio. Las palabras de Asiont sonaban razonables, pero Aioria no tenía planeado quedarse en la nave a esperar. Desde la lucha en el Santuario había deseado con toda sus fuerzas lavar el honor de los Santos de oro y derrotar a los Khans. Lo que Asiont le estaba pidiendo era inadmisible.

—Lo lamento, Asiont, pero si hay algún guerrero de Abbadón cerca de aquí, es mi deber derrotarlo. No sólo para quedarnos con la gema estelar, sino también por el honor de mis camaradas.

Asiont estaba listo para insistir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hyoga se le adelantó.

—Escucha, Aioria, yo sé bien lo que sientes, pero en esta batalla no hay cabida para revanchas —Aioria volvió la vista hacia el Santo el Cisne—. Nos guste o no, lo más importante es frustrar los planes de N´astarith y para ello debemos arrebatarle el mayor número de gemas.

—Hyoga —musitó Aioria.

—Además —agregó el Santo de Bronce—, alguien tiene que encargarse de proteger a Atena. Recuerda que nuestros enemigos son los Khans y ellos son mucho más fuertes que cualquier otro adversario al que hayamos enfrentado antes.

Aioria agachó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —murmuró y enseguida levantó la vista para mirar a Asiont y a Hyoga—. Pero sí ocurre algo malo iré a ayudarlos inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto, mi amigo —Asiont sonrió—. Por cierto, quiero pedirte que cuides de Areth y de Ranma.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Ranma—. No vine hasta aquí para sentarme a esperar.

—Lo siento, muchacho —dijo Eclipse—. Pero alguien tiene que hacerle compañía a Aioria.

—¿Qué dices, Eclipse? Por ninguna razón me quedaré en la nave —renegó Areth. La joven imaginó que Asiont la consideraba un estorbo, pero en realidad lo que quería era protegerla—. Yo también soy una Celestial, aunque no lo creas.

—No me malentiendas, Areth —replicó Asiont con seriedad—. No pongo en duda tus capacidades ni tu habilidad para el combate. La principal razón por la que debes permanecer en la nave es para que puedas ayudar a Aioria.

—¿Cómo?

—Ni Aioria ni Ranma saben cómo funciona esta nave —precisó Asiont—. Si N´astarith envía uno o varias de sus Devastadores Estelares, necesitaremos a alguien que pueda dirigir la nave con habilidad.

Areth se quedó callada. Alzó sus inquietantes ojos azules para estudiar el rostro de Asiont y después bajó la cabeza. Desde que entrenaba bajo la tutela de Saulo, siempre había creído que los demás Celestiales, incluyendo Casiopea y Asiont, la menospreciaban por ser la más joven. El hecho de que Asiont hubiera dicho que ella podía dirigir la nave con habilidad la sorprendió de cierta forma.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo espero que no me estés dando por mi lado.

El Celestial le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sé que has pasado por mucho —le dijo—. Pero también eres una Celestial y te comportarás como tal llegado el momento —Esperó a que Areth levantara la cabeza y enseguida añadió—: Ahora sé que puedo contar contigo.

Areth frunció una sonrisa con ternura.

—Bien —exclamó Ten-Shin-Han—, en ese caso partamos ahora mismo.

Uller levantó un brazo en lo alto y empezó a trazar tres círculos en el aire usando su dedo índice. Con cada círculo que Uller dibujaba iba apareciendo un aro de hielo que permanecía flotando a pocos centímetros del piso. Al final, el hombre de hielo dio un pequeño salto y subió en uno de ellos.

—Suban en estos deslizadores, amigos —les indicó a Hyoga y a Shaina—. Con ellos podrán volar por el aire y pueden controlarlos mentalmente.

—Nunca había visto una técnica como esta —comentó Hyoga mientras se paraba con cuidado sobre uno de los aros de hielo—. Es realmente increíble.

—De acuerdo —dijo David—. Es el momento de irnos.

Rodeados por el halo de sus auras, David Ferrer, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Asiont, Eclipse salieron volando del _Águila Real 89_ seguidos de cerca por Uller, Hyoga y Shaina. Mientras el grupo se alejaba por los aires a una velocidad alucinante, Areth, que los observaba desde el puente de mando, dio un largo suspiro.

_"No sé por qué, pero hay algo que me inquieta"_, meditó ella. _"Sólo espero que todo salga bien"_.

Firia miró a Rina y a los demás Slayers con preocupación. Había pasado un par de días leyendo sobre el triángulo de Zanatar y su verdadero origen debido a una serie de sueños que le advertían sobre una amenaza relacionada con aquel objeto místico. Con ayuda de uno de sus talismanes mágicos, había seguido la pista del triángulo hasta los bosques de Zefilia, pero jamás imagino que su búsqueda la conduciría hasta la misma hechicera que la había ayudado en la batalla contra Valgarv.

—Hace tiempo tuve una premonición que me indicaba sobre un peligro que estaba relacionado con el triángulo de Zanatar —explicó Firia—. Es por eso que estaba buscándolo con ayuda de un talismán mágico.

—¿Tuviste una premonición? —le preguntó Ameria.

—Sí, fue un sueño donde presencié la destrucción del mundo.

Gaury se rascó la cabeza y alzó los ojos mientras pensaba.

—Que mal, Firia, de seguro has de haber cenado mucho en estos días y por eso soñaste eso. El otro día me comí todo un barril de manzanas y tuve una pesadilla realmente aterradora.

Firia le arrojó al espadachín una mirada asesina. Ella estaba preocupada por la paz del mundo y Gaury le salía con uno de sus atolondrados relatos de comida. Shirufiru no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena ajena al ver la reacción de Firia.

—¡¡La comida no tiene nada que ver en esto!!

—No te exaltes, Firia —la tranquilizó Rina—. La verdad es que no sé porque tuviste esa premonición, pero es obvio que nada va a pasar. Es más, ni siquiera creo que ese triángulo tenga verdadero poder.

—¿Y por qué se lo quitaste a los ladrones si no tiene poder? —inquirió Zerugadisu, causando que Rina sintiera como si le acabaran de dar una patada en el estómago—. Que yo sepa, tú no quedas con cosas sin valor.

—No se los robé —se apresuró a decir Rina—. Se les cayó cuando los mandé a volar por los aires y es lo mismo que haré contigo si no dejas de molestarme, miserable cara de piedra.

Zerugadisu se puso rígido.

—¿Ah, con qué esas tenemos?

—Oigan, amigos, no peleen —les dijo Ameria, colocándose entre ambos—. Recuerden que estamos del mismo lado.

—Díselo a la "damisela en problemas" —se burló Zerugadisu.

Rina cerró ambos puños con fuerza mientras una de sus venas se hinchaba en su frente con fuerza. Estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre Zerugadisu para molerlo a golpes cuando Shirufiru levantó la voz para lanzar un grito de advertencia.

—¡Miren en el cielo!

En el momento en que Rina, Ameria, Firia y los otros levantaron la mirada, cinco bolas de luz brillante aparecieron en el firmamento. Se trataba de Asiont, Yamcha, Eclipse, David y Ten-Shin-Han, que habían llegado hasta los bosques de Zefilia gracias las indicaciones de Uller. Todos los Slayers observaron en silencio cómo aquellos misteriosos hombres descendían de los cielos.

—Saludos, amigos —les dijo Asiont apenas tocó el suelo con los pies—. ¿Ustedes viven por aquí? Espero que no los hayamos asustado, pero necesitamos que nos digan si hay más personas por aquí cerca.

Rina y todos sus amigos estaban como hipnotizados. Su asombro cobró mayor vigor cuando Uller, Hyoga y Shaina bajaron del cielo sobre los deslizadores de hielo con forma de anillo. Instintivamente, Ameria y Shirufiru se miraron entre sí.

—Que gente tan extraña —le susurró Eclipse a Yamcha en voz baja.

—Mi nombre es Asiont Ben-Al, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?

Caras de desconcierto por todas partes. Asiont imaginó que tal vez estaban asustados por la forma en que habían aparecido. Estaba tan ansioso por localizar la gema sagrada de los Titanes que no se detuvo a pensar que quizá la gente de ese planeta vería raro que alguien pudiera volar.

—Venimos en son de paz —dijo formalmente, saludando una vez más. Zerugadisu y Gaury arquearon las cejas y se miraron. Cambiando de táctica, Asiont les ofreció una mano diciendo:

—Somos amigos.

—Quizá no entiende nuestro idioma —sugirió David.

Eclipse se cruzó de brazos hasta que por fin tuvo una idea brillante. Sacó de entre sus ropas una barra de chocolate, le quitó el papel y se la ofreció a la chica pelirroja. Rina lo miró con indiferencia.

—Sí nos llevan con su líder, les daré esta deliciosa barra de chocolate, ¿qué dicen?

—No seas imbécil —dijo Rina secamente—. Entendemos perfectamente lo que dicen.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Uller, incrédulo.

—Claro que sí —les confirmó Shirufiru—. ¿Acaso son alguna clase de hechiceros o un grupo de demonios? No tengo idea de qué es lo que hacen aquí, pero es obvio que conocen la magia.

—¿Demonios o hechiceros? —repitió Hyoga—. No somos nada de eso. Soy Hyoga de Cisne, un Santo de Bronce.

Zerugadisu examinó a Hyoga de arriba a bajo.

—¿Un Santo dices? Jamás había oído hablar de ningún Santo de Bronce.

—Es natural —murmuró Asiont—. Nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo, sino que llegamos hasta aquí desde otro universo.

—Otro universo —musitó Firia con sorpresa.

Rina abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Otro universo dices? ¿De qué universo vienen?

—Las universos no tienen nombre ¿acaso crees que existe alguien que va por ahí poniéndole nombre a las universos? —replicó Eclipse—. Escucha, chica, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Deben ayudarnos a encontrar una gema sagrada que se encuentra pérdida aquí en su mundo. Es una piedra de forma triangular que emite un brillo.

—¿Acaso saben algo de eso? —preguntó David.

El meganiano estudió la mirada de Rina con atención y casi inmediatamente percibió que la hechicera se había puesto ligeramente nerviosa. Tal vez todavía no confiaba en ellos y por eso se sentía intimidada, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que supiera algo sobre la gema estelar.

—Una gema triangular —murmuró Gaury en tono pensativo.

Disimuladamente, Rina echó un vistazo a la pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada del cinturón. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que aquellos extraños forasteros estuvieran también en busca del triángulo de Zanatar? Tal vez si eran un grupo de demonios o hechiceros y sólo estaban tratando de confundirla.

—¿Es una gema triangular? —preguntó con malicia.

—Sí —contestó Asiont.

—¿Emite un brillo resplandeciente?

—Sí, sí.

—¿Tiene una inscripción en una de sus caras?

—Sí, exactamente, ¿la conoces?

Rina cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse.

—Jamás la he visto en mi vida.

Exasperado, David observó a Rina con dureza y luego se acercó unos pasos.

—No estés jugando con nosotros, ¿has visto esa gema o no?

Rina le devolvió la mirada a David sin dejarse amedrentar. Resultaba bastante evidente que a esa pelirroja no le agradaba que la amenazaran. Zerugadisu se acercaba ahora a David observándolo con actitud desafiante.

—Será mejor que cuides tus modales —le advirtió al meganiano.

David volvió el rostro hacia el extraño hombre de color gris que le había hablado, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Bien podía hacerlo a un lado con un rápido envión, pero eso complicaría la situación de forma innecesaria. Estaba por proferir una falsa amenaza contra Zerugadisu cuando percibió débilmente un presencia que trataba de ocultarse.

—Esperen, no hay necesidad de esto —dijo Asiont, aprovechando que David estaba como distraído—. Escuchen, en nuestra dimensión existe una ser llamado N´astarith que desea apoderarse del máximo poder del universo y por eso está buscando las gemas.

—Percibo un poder maligno —musitó Firia—. Es una energía muy agresiva.

—¿N´astarith? —murmuró Ameria—. Sí se trata de un ser maligno es nuestra obligación derrotarlo, ¿no lo cree, señorita Rina?

—Así que un ser maligno —dijo Rina con fingida preocupación—. Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer para solucionar el problema —Con absoluta tranquilidad, tomó una pequeña vara de madera y luego se agachó hasta tocar el suelo con la punta. La hechicera empezó a trazar un círculo alrededor de Asiont y Eclipse, que arquearon las cejas.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Asiont.

—¿Acaso es un juego? —murmuró Eclipse.

Cuando Rina terminó de hacer el círculo, tiró la rama y extendió una mano hacia el espía y el Celestial. Una poderosa fuerza invisible comenzó a surgir a los pies de Asiont y Eclipse revolviendo las hojas que estaban en el suelo y haciendo que ambos se protegieran los ojos.

—_¡¡Diru Burandu!!_

Una poderosa ráfaga de aire huracanado lanzó a Asiont y Eclipse hacia los cielos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Rina alzó la vista para ver cómo sus víctimas se perdían en las alturas y sonrió maliciosamente. Firia, Ameria y Shirufiru parecían estar ya en _rigor mortis_ luego de ver lo que había hecho su amiga.

—¡¡Asiont!! ¡¡Eclipse!! —exclamó Yamcha—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No hemos venido a hacerles daño.

—Señorita, Rina, eso fue algo muy grosero —le reclamó Ameria a su amiga.

—¿Qué dices? —replicó Rina—. Eso y más se merecían por venir con esas mentiras de que vienen de otra dimensión. De seguro son sólo una banda de ladrones que se visten de forma estrafalaria.

—No somos ladrones —dijo Shaina, que ya estaba empezando a exasperarse—. Si no quieres creernos no es nuestro problema, pero si tienes la gema estelar que estamos buscando te la quitaremos a la fuerza.

—No me digas —repuso la hechicera mostrándole un puño—. Quiero ver que... .

—Cállense las dos —les ordenó David—. Tenemos compañía.

Una carcajada malévola resonó en el ambiente provocando que todos olvidaran la discusión y se pusieran en estado de alerta. Zerugadisu, Hyoga, Ameria, Firia, Ten-Shin-Han y Yamcha miraron en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al autor de aquella risotada. Finalmente, una figura cubierta con una túnica negra salió de detrás de un enorme árbol.

—Realmente no me costó ningún trabajo encontrarlos.

—No puede ser verdad —murmuró David—. No tú.

—No soy el único que ha venido —añadió la figura vestida de negro al tiempo que Bórax abandonaba su escondite tras el tronco de un árbol. El gnomulón inorgánico soltó una risita malévola y se colocó junto a la figura cubierta con la túnica negra.

—Deje que le presente a mi acompañante, príncipe David.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó Uller—. ¡Ese es Bórax!

—¿Conoces a ese sujeto? —inquirió Yamcha.

El hombre de hielo asintió con la cabeza.

—Él es un ser venido de mi universo, pero no entiendo que está haciendo aquí.

—¿No lo imaginas, Uller? —dijo Bórax en tono de burla—. Entonces eres mucho más tonto de lo que me imagine. El gran Asura se ha aliado con N´astarith para destruir a la GAU y a los malditos Kundalini de una vez por todas.

—Asura y N´astarith juntos —murmuró Uller con temor. Si Asura había unido sus fuerzas con el señor de Abbadón, entonces nada ni nadie sería capaz de vencerlos. La situación se había vuelto muy peligrosa.

—Imagina el poder que tenemos ahora, Uller —dijo Bórax—. Ni siquiera Karmatrón podrá detenernos.

Mientras el gnomulón hablaba, Ten-Shin-Han lo estudió detenidamente para determinar su poder de pelea. Con ayuda de su percepción supo de inmediato que aquel ser de apariencia desagradable tenía un nivel extremadamente bajo. Tal vez era más fuerte que un humano ordinario sin poderes, pero para fines prácticos no parecía un oponente digno de ellos.

_"N´astarith cometió un error"_, pensó el Guerrero Zeta. _"Ese enano es un fanfarrón. Lo que realmente me preocupa es ese otro sujeto ya que su poder es bastante elevado"_.

—Bórax tiene razón —asintió la figura vestida de negro y luego se despojó de su túnica para mostrar la armadura que llevaba en los hombros, los antebrazos y espinillas—. Deben saber que mi nombre es Liton y que estoy aquí para matarlos a todos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró Shirufiru.

—Ahora comprendo —murmuró Firia—. Ellos son las presencias malignas que sentí hace unos momentos. Lo qué aún no comprendo es qué relación tienen con los forasteros.

—No puede ser cierto —clamó David con vehemencia—. Tú debiste haber muerto cuando el planeta Megazoar fue destruido, es imposible que sigas vivo.

Liton se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—¿No pensaras que la destrucción de ese insignificante planeta bastaría para que yo muriera, verdad? David, me decepcionas más de lo que te imaginas. Creí que conocías el verdadero poder de aquel que entrenó a todos los Guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —intervino Hyoga—. ¿Tú entrenaste a los guerreros meganianos?

—Yo entrené a todos y cada uno de los guerreros de la Casa Real —confirmó Liton—. Fue decepcionante saber que algunos de ellos fueron muertos por los Santos de Atena, pero ahora podré desquitarme matándote a ti, Cisne.

Hyoga frunció el entrecejo y se colocó en guardia.

—No pienses que será tan fácil.

—¡¡Esperen un segundo!!

Todos se giraron hacia donde estaba Rina Inbaasu. La hechicera se veía bastante agitada por aquel grito. Sí había algo que ella detestaba era no saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices. Lo único que sabía era que los forasteros buscaban el triángulo de Zanatar, pero esa no era razón para que Liton y su enano amigo la tomaran contra ella.

—Escucha, amigo, yo no tengo nada que ver con estos tipos, así que si me perdonas, nosotros ya nos vamos y... .

—Nada de eso, chiquilla —sonrió Liton—. Tú y tus amigos también morirán aquí. El gran N´astarith me ordenó exterminar a los guerreros de la Alianza, pero la verdad es que luego de acabar con ustedes, destruiré este planeta con todos su habitantes.

Rina simplemente se quedó sin aliento.

_Continuará... ._


	104. COMBATE EN ZEFILIA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CIII

COMBATE EN ZEFILIA

_Bosques de Zefilia._

Los pájaros abandonaron sus refugios en las ramas de los árboles y emprendieron el vuelo. Los ciervos huyeron rápidamente y los conejos se ocultaron en sus madrigueras. Era como si todo ser viviente en aquel bosque de Zefilia presintiera que algo terrible estuviera por suceder y prefiriera escapar para salvarse. En tan sólo unos instantes, todo se sumió en un tétrico silencio, un silencio que fue abruptamente interrumpido por las diabólicas carcajadas de Liton.

—¿Por qué ponen esas caras? —les preguntó a Rina y a los otros Slayers—. No se preocupen, les aseguro que tendrán una muerte rápida. Cuando haga explotar este mundo, se convertirán en polvo del universo.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó Ameria—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Liton endureció el gesto. Era bastante notorio que no le había agradado para nada el tono empleado por Ameria. El meganiano levantó un brazo para señalar a la princesa del reino de Seyruun y sonrió maliciosamente. Ameria retrocedió unos pasos y su rostro reflejó un semblante de temor.

—Eres una chiquilla impertinente, ¿es qué acaso quieres ser la primera en morir?

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que Zerugadisu se decidiera a desafiar al guerrero meganiano. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que un imbécil amenazara de esa manera a una de sus amigas. Pasó por un costado de Ameria y se detuvo delante de Liton y Bórax, lanzándoles una mirada de desprecio.

—Será mejor que controles tu boca o te pesará.

El meganiano soltó una risita malévola.

—Tal estupidez sólo puede venir de alguien que jamás ha visto a los poderosos guerreros meganianos en acción. Enfrentarme es encontrar la muerte, muchacho, te lo aseguro.

—¿No te cansas de estar lanzando amenazas? —le preguntó Rina con insolencia—. No eres más que un fanfarrón. Dices que vas a destruirnos a todos, pero yo creo que vas a salir con el rabo entre las patas como un vil perro callejero.

Gaury se acercó un poco a Rina para susurrarle.

—Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte.

—Cállate —le ordenó la hechicera—. No sé por qué me está pasando esto.

—Creo que cambié de opinión —murmuró Liton en tono amenazante—. Primero los mataré a todos antes de hacer volar este estúpido planeta. Sin embargo, antes de enviarlos al más allá, quiero que me entregues ahora mismo la gema de los Titanes.

—¿La gema de los qué? —repitió Rina, confundida—. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—La gema sagrada de los Titanes —musitó Firia y enseguida giró la cabeza hacia Hyoga y los otros—. ¿Acaso se refiere a la misma gema que esos forasteros estaban buscando?

—Aguarda un momento, Liton —dijo David Ferrer de repente—. Antes de que intentes de matar a alguna persona de este mundo, primero tendrás que luchar contra mí. Ni pienses que permitiré que te lleves la gema sagrada.

Liton lanzó una nueva carcajada.

—Príncipe, no crea que me he olvidado de usted. La verdad no tenía idea de que iba a encontrarlo en este lugar, pero debo decir que es un golpe de suerte. David, cuando tu padre me encerró en las entrañas de Megazoar soñaba con matar a toda tu familia y eso lo que pienso hacer.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te vendiste a N´astarith nada más para vengarte de nosotros? ¿No te das cuenta de que si él logra apoderarse de todas las gemas controlará el destino de todo ser viviente?

—Es increíble que a estas alturas me salgas con esa clase de tonterías —Liton esbozó una sonrisa—. Con tal de matarlos sería capaz de aliarme con el mismo diablo. Lo único que lamento es que tu padre esté muerto porque tenía pensado hacerlo sufrir como el perro que era.

David apretó los puños y separó ambas piernas. Estaba a punto de atacar a Liton cuando notó que una decena de gnomulones inorgánicos comenzaba a salir de entre los árboles y arbustos que había alrededor del claro. No tardó mucho para que Rina y sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —inquirió Shirufiru sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

—Es una pena, príncipe, pero en esta ocasión papá no vendrá a salvarlo —se burló Liton en medio de una risita—. Morirás al lado de los inútiles que te acompañan y luego le llevaré tu cabeza a N´astarith como regalo.

Los gnomulones miraron a sus presas y echaron a reír escandalosamente. Para Rina y sus amigos aquellas criaturas eran alguna clase de demonio desconocido, pero Yamcha les encontró mayor parecido con los Saibamans, unos alienígenas a los que había enfrentado años atrás en su Tierra. Hyoga, por su parte, estudió a los gnomulones con la mirada mientras se preguntaba interiormente qué clase de habilidades tendrían.

—Que criaturas tan grotescas —observó Ameria con repulsión.

Gaury desenfundó su espada de luz con un rápido movimiento.

—No me importa sin son gnomos o quién sabe qué cosas. Sí se acercan aunque sea unos pasos, los acabaré a todos con mi espada.

—Los mataremos a todos —sentenció Bórax—. Así que mejor digan sus oraciones.

—No creas que voy a permitirlo, enano —La voz de Asiont llegó desde las alturas.

Liton levantó la cabeza a tiempo para observar cómo un Caballero Celestial y un Espía Estelar llegaban volando. El meganiano reconoció de inmediato las vestimentas de Asiont y esbozó una sonrisa de maldad. N´astarith y los Khans le habían advertido sobre un puñado de Caballeros Celestiales que aún peleaban para la Alianza Estelar, pero no tenía pensado encontrarse a uno en aquella misión.

_"De manera que ese muchacho es uno de los Caballeros Celestiales que tanto inquietan a N´astarith"_, pensó Liton. _"Su aura no parece muy poderosa, pero siento cierta energía que no alcanzó a identificar"_.

Rina respiró hondo para apaciguar su nerviosismo. Ingenuamente había creído que podría deshacerse de los forasteros con sólo mandarlos a volar con su magia, pero evidentemente había equivocado sus cálculos. La hechicera se encogió de hombros. No tenía la menor idea del por qué todos esos desconocidos estaban en busca del triángulo de Zanatar, pero por el momento eso carecía de importancia. Primero debían encontrar una forma de vencer a Liton y a los gnomulones inorgánicos antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Mira, Rina, esos dos pudieron volver —señaló Shirufiru.

—Claro, ya sabía que lo lograrían —repuso Rina, tratando de fingir normalidad—. No esperaba poder deshacerme de ellos con el _Diru Burandu_, pero que bueno que regresaron porque necesitamos vencer a ese tipo.

—¡Asiont! —exclamó Yamcha—. ¡Que bueno que pudiste regresar!

El Celestial dedicó una mirada de frialdad a Rina antes de hablar.

—Sí, la verdad es que nunca me habían mandado a volar de esa manera —murmuró Asiont mientras Rina trataba de fruncir sin éxito una especie de sonrisa—. Como sea, ¿quiénes son esos tipos? ¿Acaso amigos de esa hechicera?

— Oye, te agradecería que no me insultes —se apresuró a responder Rina—. ¿Quieres que te mandé a volar de nuevo?

—El es un guerrero meganiano llamado Liton —le informó David, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Rina—. Hace eones sirvió bajo las ordenes de mi padre hasta que lo traicionó, aliándose con aquellos que deseaban derrocarlo y tomar el poder. Él entrenó a todos los guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar y por lo mismo sus poderes rivalizan con los de mi padre. Como castigo a su rebeldía, fue encerrado en el interior del planeta Megazoar para privarlo de la energía solar que lo fortalece y le da poder.

—¿Energía solar? —repitió Uller.

David afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así es, Liton es un guerrero que puede absorber la energía estelar de las estrellas para fortalecerse. Creí que había muerto cuando Megazoar fue destruido por las fuerzas de Abbadón, pero ahora veo que se ha aliado a N´astarith.

—Ya decía yo que ese tipo era uno más de los lacayos de N´astarith —murmuró Eclipse en tono reflexivo—. ¿Y el chaparro con cara de duende es su mascota o algo por el estilo?

—¡Maldito! —rugió Bórax—. ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? ¡¡Morirás!!

—No, él es Bórax —dijo Uller—. Es un gnomulón inorgánico y proviene de mi dimensión. Bórax es uno de los muchos aliados de Asura, nuestro peor enemigo, y parece que él y N´astarith se han unido para destruirnos.

—Eso explicaría su presencia en este universo —razonó Ten-Shin-Han—. Ese Asura que mencionas debió haberlo enviado para hacer el trabajo sucio de N´astarith.

Bórax rompió en carcajadas.

—Muy perceptivo de tu parte, escoria, lo malo es que después de que acabemos con ustedes no quedará nadie con vida para avisarles a sus amigos. Está vez la flama de los Guerreros Kundalini se extinguirá para siempre.

—¡No digas tonterías, Bórax! —exclamó Uller—. Tal vez Asura y N´astarith se hayan unido, pero eso no les garantiza el éxito. Al final, ese exceso se confianza se transformará en la principal causa de su derrota.

—Así se habla, Uller —dijo Asiont con determinación—. Tal parece que tendremos que vencerlos sí queremos volver con la gema. No importa que ellos sean más que nosotros, esos gnomulones no poseen grandes poderes.

—Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, maldito gusano.

De repente, Bórax levantó su puño para disparar un rayo contra Asiont. El Celestial ni siquiera pensó en esquivarlo. Del mismo modo que Ten-Shin-Han, él también había podido percibir el escaso poder de pelea de Bórax de manera que dedujo que los ataques de éste no serían de peligro para él.

—¡No hay necesidad de evadir ese ataque!

—¡No, Asiont! —le gritó Uller—. ¡Hazte a un lado!

Pero Asiont desoyó completamente las advertencias del hombre de hielo. Alzó una mano y le dio un golpe al ataque de Bórax con la intención de devolverlo, pero ello no ocurrió. Cuando la mano del Caballero Celestial tocó el rayo, ocurrió lo impensable. Todo el cuerpo de Asiont comenzó a transformarse en piedra hasta que quedó convertido en una estatua de roca.

—¡Nooo!

Liton lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Que tonto, quiso desviar el ataque y sólo consiguió perder la vida.

Después de ver lo sucedido, Rina y los Slayers quedaron tan sorprendidos como Yamcha, Eclipse, Hyoga, Shaina, David y Ten-Shin-Han. Los gnomulones imitaron a Liton y echaron a reír escandalosamente para burlarse. Una vez superado el estupor de lo ocurrido, Yamcha se acercó a la estatua de Asiont y la palpó con una mano.

—No puede ser.

—Los gnomulones inorgánicos tienen la habilidad de petrificar o metalizar a sus enemigos —les explicó Uller con resignación—. Sí los tocan las descargas de un gnomulón inorgánico también se convertirán en piedra.

—Que bueno que lo recordaste, Uller —murmuró Bórax—. Es una lástima que tu amigo no lo sabía. Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto todos ustedes se reunirán con él en el otro mundo.

Yamcha se volvió iracundo contra el líder de los gnomulones.

—¡Acabaremos contigo!

—Detente, no pierdas la cabeza —Shaina extendió una mano delante del Guerrero Zeta, impidiéndole avanzar—. Tal vez ese gnomulón haya convertido en piedra el cuerpo de Asiont, pero aún puedo percibir su cosmos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Ella tiene razón, Yamcha —convino David, sintiendo el aura del Celestial—. Asiont aún sigue con vida a pesar de haber sido convertido en piedra. No entiendo cómo es esto posible, pero por algún motivo todavía puedo percibir el aura de Asiont.

—Eso es porque él todavía puede volver a la normalidad —les informó Uller—. Lis-ek podría ayudarlo usando sus poderes de Molécula, pero no debemos permitir que Asiont se rompa en pedazos o de lo contrario morirá.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Yamcha—. En ese caso no debemos dejar que nada le pase.

A todos se les cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de la estatua de Asiont quebrándose en decenas de pedazos. Incluso Rina Inbaasu sintió lástima por aquel joven que unos momentos antes había enviado a volar por los aires. Tal vez el sujeto era un mentiroso, pero no merecía ese final.

—¿Así qué todavía está vivo? —murmuró Liton maliciosamente—. Bueno, eso no importa ya que lo destruiré en este momento. ¡¡Ese miserable morirá ahora mismo!!

Al instante siguiente el guerrero meganiano levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia el frente y disparó una veloz ráfaga de energía. El rayo de luz se dirigió directamente contra la figura de Asiont ante la vista de todos, que se habían quedado inmóviles por la sorpresa. Uller ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para formar un escudo aúrico….

—¡¡Asiont!!

El ataque de Liton golpeó contra una barrera de energía mágica que, misteriosamente, había aparecido frente a Asiont a tiempo para protegerlo. Bórax y Liton reaccionaron con una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto cuando descubrieron que el ataque había fallado y que Asiont aún seguía con vida.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —inquirió Bórax.

—_Barisu Wooru (El Muro de Valis)_ —repuso Ameria tranquilamente—. Están muy equivocados sí creen que se saldrán con la suya, villanos de poca monta —La princesa del reino de de Seyruun apuntó con el dedo a Bórax y al guerrero meganiano y añadió con severidad—: El poder de la justicia es como una antorcha que ilumina incluso en los días más oscuros.

—¿Qué cosa?

Bórax parpadeó un par de veces sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado de labios de Ameria. Pero no sólo el líder de los inorgánicos estaba desconcertado. Liton y el resto de los gnomulones empezaron a mirarse entre sí y a reírse. Rina, por su parte, se cubrió la cara y murmuró algo ininteligible entre dientes.

—Ay, Ameria, nunca cambiarás —musitó Firia con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Rina, debemos pelear todos juntos para vencer a esos enanos —dijo Ameria.

—¿Unir fuerzas? —murmuró Rina, dudosa—. Pero el triángulo de Zanatar es mío.

—¿El qué de quién? —le preguntó Eclipse.

Convencido de que los oponentes que tenía delante de sí no valían la pena, Liton se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cabeza hacia Bórax. Estaba convencido de que los gnomulones inorgánicos bien podrían hacerse cargo de aquella pandilla de tontos y luego él podría terminar con la vida de David Ferrer.

—¿Por qué no te haces cargo de ellos, Bórax? ­—le murmuró Liton al líder de los inorgánicos—. Convierte en piedra a todos estos imbéciles con excepción del príncipe David. Quiero matarlos por mis propios medios.

—¿Qué tantas tonterías están hablando? —les preguntó Rina con insolencia—. Les advierto que sí se están burlando de mí les costará muy caro. No tengo idea de dónde demonios han venido, pero voy a mandarlos de regreso de una patada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera, mocosa? —repuso Bórax con un acento de desprecio y violencia—. Mis soldados los convertirán en piedra y luego los haremos pedazos para evitar que puedan regresar a la normalidad.

—Eso está por verse, orejón —sonrió Rina—. No sabes que te enfrentas a la poderosa Rina Inbaasu. Cuando veas de lo que soy capaz desearás no haber nacido nunca, miserable duende.

—Me importa un chícharo partido por la mitad quién seas, escuincla babosa —replicó Bórax con desdén.

Mientras Rina estaba que echaba humo por las orejas del coraje, Shaina volvió el rostro hacia Uller para hablarle. La guerrera de Ofiuco no quería cometer el mismo error que Asiont y lanzarse al ataque sin saber de qué otras cosas eran capaces los soldados de Bórax.

—Uller, ¿qué otras habilidades poseen esos enanos?

—Los gnomulones inorgánicos pueden formar rocas y metales, pero para eliminarlos debes hacerlos pedazos completamente o pueden volver a regenerarse. La verdad no son muy fuertes que digamos, pero son muy traicioneros.

—Entiendo —musitó Shaina y echó a caminar—. Bien, era todo lo que quería saber.

—Espera —la llamó Yamcha—. No pensarás hacerles frente tú sola.

—Aunque sean débiles son muy peligrosos —murmuró Ten-Shin-Han.

—No necesito su ayuda —susurró Shaina—. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos.

—¿Qué dices?

Entonces, de repente, la guerrera de Ofiuco se arrojó sobre los gnomulones a una velocidad increíble. Algunos de los inorgánicos fueron presa del pánico y se quedaron parados sin hacer nada.

—¡Mátenla! —ordenó Bórax de un grito.

Los inorgánicos atacaron de inmediato utilizando sus descargas petrificadoras, pero Shaina evadió todos los rayos haciendo gala de unos reflejos fantásticos y de una habilidad fuera de serie. La guerrera de plata saltó por encima de una nueva andanada de ataques y cayó sobre los sorprendidos gnomulones.

__

—¡¡Thunder Claw!! (¡¡A mí, Cobra!!)

De un sólo movimiento, Shaina decapitó a uno de los soldados de Bórax. Todavía la cabeza estaba en el aire cuando la guerrera de Ofiuco se giró hacia su derecha y descuartizó a otro gnomulón con un rápido golpe. Un tercer inorgánico fue abatido cuando el puño de Shaina le aplastó la cabeza.

Algunos de los gnomulones se hundieron en la desesperación cuando sus compañeros de armas empezaron a ser aniquilados. Uno de ellos trató de petrificar a Shaina atacándola traicioneramente por la espalda, pero la Guerrera de Ofiuco esquivó el ataque con un salto. La descarga pasó de largo y accidentalmente convirtió en piedra a otro de los gnomulones.

—¡Son unos estúpidos! —exclamó Bórax más furioso que antes—. ¡Sí no pueden convertirla en piedra entonces maten a los demás! ¡¡Acaben con todos!!

Uno de los gnomulones asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a atacar a Shirufiru. Una descarga petrificadora se abalanzó sobre la sacerdotisa del reino de Saairog, pero Gaury la protegió usando la espada de luz para rebotar el ataque. El gnomulón entonces lanzó más ráfagas contra Gaury, pero el espadachín las desvió de la misma forma y finalmente partió al inorgánico por la cintura.

—Gracias, Gaury —le dijo Shirufiru.

—Te cuidado, Shirufiru —le recomendó Gaury—. Estos enanos son traicioneros.

Un trío de gnomulones inorgánicos se arrojaron sobre Hyoga, pero éste los congeló con el _Diamond Dust_ antes de que tuvieran tiempo de atacar. El Santo del Cisne dio un salto en el aire y se dejó caer en una patada contra el rostro de un cuarto gnomulón, que recibió tres fuertes golpes antes de caer al suelo. La situación pronto degeneró en una batalla campal donde Rina y sus amigos tuvieron que unirse a Hyoga, Uller, Shaina y los otros para hacer frente a los guerreros de Bórax.

—¡¡Maten a esa mocosa!! —gritó uno de los inorgánicos, apuntando con su mano a Rina Inbaasu—. ¡Ella fue la que insultó a nuestro líder! ¡Debemos darle su merecido!

Al menos cinco gnomulones respondieron al llamado y rodearon a Rina con la intención de convertirla en piedra. La pelirroja, lejos de mostrarse asustada o intimidara por las intenciones de los inórganicos, les dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y alzó un dedo para moverlo en sentido negativo.

—Que mal, cinco malvados enanos contra una indefensa chica.

—¡Miserable! ¡Acabaremos contigo!

—Eso está por verse…. _Vientos del este que vuelan, los necesito como mi fuente. En mis manos, enciendan toda su fuerza... ¡¡Furea Aro!! (Flecha de Fuego)_

Cinco saetas llameantes aparecieron alrededor de Rina y atacaron a los gnomulones a la velocidad del rayo. Pese a los intentos de los inorgánicos por ponerse a salvo, ninguno de ellos pudo escapar del ataque. Las flechas los fueron embistiendo de uno por uno, incendiándolos y reduciéndolos a cenizas.

Un sexto inorgánico trató de sorprender a Rina, pero sólo consiguió que ésta le lanzara una pequeña bola de fuego que le prendió fuego en los pantalones. El gnomulón salió corriendo con las manos en el trasero mientras aullaba de dolor. Zerugadisu no puedo evitar burlarse, pero guardó silencio cuando vio que siete inorgánicos se le acercaban.

—Te mataremos, insecto.

—Insecto —repitió Zerugadisu con aburrimiento—. ¿Es que no saben decir otra cosa?

—¡¡Muere!!

—¿Para qué pregunte?

Como si fueran uno solo, los siete gnomulones levantaron sus puños al mismo tiempo para atacar con sus descargas petrificadoras a Zerugadisu. El hechicero de piel grisáceo primero usó el _Barisu Wooru_ para protegerse de los rayos y luego contraatacó con un hechizo mágico.

— _¡¡Vureibu Hauru!!_

Los sirvientes de Bórax sintieron un pequeño estremecimiento bajo sus pies por lo que interrumpieron sus ataques y miraron el suelo. De repente, la tierra se abrió con un fuerte estruendo y un chorro de lava volcánica emergió con fuerza hacia arriba, dejando achicharrados a los gnomulones en un instante.

_Fortaleza del Mal._

El lado oscuro de la luna era un sitio inhóspito y peligroso para todo aquel que se atreviera a poner un pie en ese lugar, incluyendo a los miembros de la Gran Alianza Universal. Desde que Asura, el sanguinario emperador del planeta Metnal, había levantado su santuario en el satélite natural de la Tierra, el lado oscuro de la luna había sido transformado en un lugar maldito donde sólo la maldad reinaba.

Dentro de la fortaleza, los miembros de la Alianza del Mal habían sido convocados por Asura para decirles acerca del pacto hecho con N´astarith y de las maniobras llevadas a cabo por la GAU y los Kundalini. Los líderes de las diferentes razas que formaban la Alianza del Mal eran un conjunto de tiranos y mezquinos gobernantes, una camarillas de seres capaces de las peores atrocidades jamás concebidas.

Asura estaba sentado delante de una enorme tribuna que albergaba a más de una treintena de extraterrestres. Todos ellos habían puesto sus mundos y sus razas al servicio del líder metnalita a fin de alcanzar el dominio del universo y la total aniquilación de la raza zuyua.

—Los he llamado a todos a esta reunión para informarles sobre algo muy importante relacionado con esos perros de la GAU —comenzó a decir Asura—. Todo parece indicar que gran parte de sus fuerzas dejaron el planeta azul.

—¿Cómo es eso posible, gran señor? —inquirió Garkoz, el científico que había producido la mayor parte de las avanzadas armas con que contaban los metnalitas—. ¿Acaso tratan de huir de nosotros?

—Me han informado que Zacek y varios de sus amigos se han trasladado a otra dimensión para luchar contra un individuo llamado N´astarith. Aparentemente este N´astarith tiene contra las cuerdas a una alianza de planetas que ha pedido la ayuda de la GAU.

—Eso explicaría el por qué dejaron el planeta azul —murmuró Yzum, líder de los hechiceros del planeta Abakaum. El oscuro nigromante era un alienígena de piel morada y ojos rojos cuyo mentón era más grande que su cara. Su especialidad era la magia negra y las artes ocultas, pero sus poderes estaban lejos de compararse con los de Asura—. Para que se hayan arriesgado a marcharse de esa manera es porque ese hombre llamado N´astarith trama algo grande.

—Exactamente, Yzum —asintió Asura—. Hace poco tuve una conversación con N´astarith y me contó que está en busca de un objeto mágico que le pertenece, pero que sus enemigos desean impedírselo. Sin duda Nastarith esconde algo más ya que sí se tratara de algo tan simple, Zacek no habría dejado el planeta azul llevando consigo gran parte de sus fuerzas de defensa

Una mujer alzó la mano para intervenir. Se trataba de Rialda, gobernante de las guerreras amazonas del planeta Alcadie. La reina amazona era una mujer alta y de facciones bien definidas, pero su gesto adusto y mirada fría reflejaban una personalidad mezquina y despiadada. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una pequeña corona hecha de oro y decorada con gemas preciosas.

—Zacek y sus amigos dejaron el planeta, ¿por qué no atacamos en este momento, gran señor? Nuestros ejércitos podrían aplastar fácilmente a los terrícolas y a los Kundalini que aún permanezcan en la Tierra. Es una gran oportunidad y debemos aprovecharla.

—¿De qué serviría eso? —murmuró Zingl, gran regente del planeta Diamond y señor de los hombres diamante—. Aún cuando derrotáramos a los Guerreros Kundalini que quedan y acabáramos con los terrícolas, sabemos que no podemos atacar las ciudades de la GAU que están bajo tierra.

—Eso es cierto, Zingl, no podemos hacerlo —convino Asura—. Así como están las cosas no nos sirve de nada atacar el Planeta Azul. Es por eso he decidido ir a la dimensión dónde se encuentran Zacek y sus amigos para matarlos. En estos momentos, Bórax y sus gnomulones inorgánicos ya se encuentra en ese lugar ayudando a N´astarith.

—¿Qué hay de ese sujeto de nombre N´astarith? —preguntó Garkoz—. Usted mismo dijo que oculta algo, ¿podemos confiar en él, gran señor?

—No te preocupes por eso, Garkoz —lo tranquilizó Asura—. Me ocuparé de averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones y si me entero que planea traicionarnos de alguna forma, ten la seguridad de que lo mataré yo mismo.

Los ojos del emperador mentalita se iluminaron. Una sonrisa maligna aleteó sobre sus labios y una sensación de satisfacción lo invadió. Combinando las fuerzas de los imperios de Abbadón, Metnal y la Alianza del Mal, nada ni nadie podría detenerlos en todo el universo. El fin de los Guerreros Kundalini estaba asegurado.

—La Alianza del Mal atacará nuevamente y está vez Karmatrón morirá.

__

Reino de Zefilia.

La batalla estaba resultando adversa para los gnomulones inorgánicos. No sólo no habían logrado petrificar a nadie más, sino que sus adversarios los estaban aniquilando con gran facilidad. Para cuando Ten-Shin-Han, Yamcha y David Ferrer decidieron sumarse a la pelea, Shaina, Uller, Hyoga, Rina, Gaury, Ameria, Zerugadisu y Shirufiru ya habían acabado con gran parte de los soldados de Bórax.

Liton estaba decepcionado de los gnomulones y en especial de Bórax, quien no había hecho nada para salvar la situación. A menudo se encontraban detalles irrisorio durante la lucha como cuando Ameria usó un hechizo mágico llamado _Bisufaranku_ para golpear a un grupo de gnomulones a distancia. Los inorgánicos trataron de llegar hasta Ameria, pero salieron huyendo cuando uno de ellos resultó muerto en la acometida.

Firia, por su parte, desintegró a un par de gnomulones que cometieron la imprudencia de amenazarla, lo cual fue suficiente para que ni uno más volviera a acercársele, y Shirufiru derrotó con su magia a otros cuatro que trataron de convertirla en piedra mientras que Gaury protegía a Rina.

Uno de los guerreros de Bórax trató de petrificar a Ten-Shin-Han, pero el Guerrero Zeta eludió el ataque moviéndose rápidamente y luego tomó al gnomulón por el brazo. Lo levantó para luego asestarle un puñetazo en el pecho que le sacó todo el aire. Finalmente, Ten-Shin-Han arrojó al inorgánico hacia el cielo y lo remató con una ráfaga de energía que lo hizo explotar.

—Buen trabajo, Ten-Shin-Han —lo felicitó Yamcha.

Con la pelea casi perdida, los pocos gnomulones que quedaban se agruparon cerca de su líder en busca de apoyo. Liton dirigió una mirada de severidad hacia Bórax como esperando que éste infundiera el coraje necesario a sus soldados para realizar un contraataque o hiciera algo más para salvar el honor de los gnomulones inorgánicos.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Bórax? —le preguntó al gnomulón.

—¡Ríndete, enano! —exclamó Rina—. Tus guerreros están vencidos.

Bórax frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes. El suelo estaba repleto de gnomulones despedazados y los pocos que quedaban había perdido las ganas de seguir luchando. A juzgar por lo que había pasado, Bórax comprendió que había errado la estrategia y subestimado la fuerza de sus adversarios. La situación requería que actuara con sumo cuidado o de lo contrario acabaría igual que sus desafortunados congéneres.

_"Maldición, estos gusanos resultaron ser muy poderosos"_, pensó Bórax. _"Si me descuido aunque sea un segundo me matarán"_.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear, enano? —lo desafió Rina.

—Tengan cuidado —murmuró Ten-Shin-Han—. Presiento que va a hacer algo.

El líder de los inorgánicos dio un paso hacia atrás mientras pensaba en sus posibilidades. A su juicio sólo había una cosa por hacer, la única opción que le quedaba dado el resultado del combate, la última estrategia...

—¡¡Vieja el último!!

Se dio la media vuelta y salió huyendo tan rápido que Rina y sus amigos abrieron los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veían. El resto de los inorgánicos no se la pensó dos veces y todos salieron corriendo detrás de su líder dejando atónito a Liton. Mientras los gnomulones huían en desbandada, Eclipse comenzó a burlarse de ellos.

—¡¡Cobardes, tienen suerte de que no haya usado mis poderes!!

—Pero que tipos tan miedosos —murmuró Gaury.

—Los gnomulones son traicioneros y cobardes —le dijo Uller.

Pero si Eclipse sentía ganas de reír, no ocurría lo mismo con Liton. No era que sintiera que necesitaba la ayuda de Bórax, pero no podía tolerar que los gnomulones actuaran con semejante cobardía. Preso de la ira, se volvió hacia sus aliados que escapaban y agitó una mano.

—¡¡Malditos traidores, regresen y peleen como hombres!!

—¡¡Somos gnomulones, no hombres!! —le respondió uno de los soldados de Bórax.

El meganiano disparó un rayo de luz que le dio a un inorgánico, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. Liton se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo ataque para castigar a Bórax, pero la voz de David Ferrer lo hizo desistir de sus intenciones. Aprovechando el descuido de su enemigo, el príncipe de Megazoar se había acercado hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos del emisario de Abbadón.

—Liton, tus aliados te han abandonado —murmuró David—. Ahora es tu turno de ser derrotado. No puedo perdonarte por tu traición, pero si te marchas en este momento dejaré que te vayas sin pelear.

—¿Qué dices, muchacho? —repuso Liton con burla—. Eres un mocoso insolente, ¿acaso has olvidado con quién hablas? Veo que eres tan tonto como tu padre, David, pero no puedo culparte por eso.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, Liton derribó a David de una fuerte patada en el rostro. Hyoga acudió en el acto para tratar de ayudar del príncipe meganiano, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que Liton volvía la mirada hacia él. El Santo del Cisne levantó las manos, alistándose para entrar en batalla.

—Tú eres Hyoga, ¿no? —murmuró Liton.

—Así es, supongo que los guerreros de N´astarith te habrán contado sobre mí.

Liton soltó una risita malévola y entornó la mirada.

—Tienes razón, pero lo que no sabía hasta este momento era que habías matado a tu maestro Kamyu de Acuario durante la batalla de las Doce Casa. Fue una batalla difícil, pero al final lo derrotaste usando las técnicas que te enseñó.

Una expresión de total sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Hyoga. Las palabras de Liton causaron una enorme conmoción entre los Slayers y los demás, que se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué pensar. Únicamente Shaina sabía los detalles de lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla de las Doce Casas, pero ignoraba cómo es que Liton se había enterado de todo eso.

—¿Qué cosa dices? —murmuró Hyoga, irritado—. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que sucedió en la batalla de las Doce Casas? Eso es completamente imposible, ¿es qué acaso puedes leer la mente?

—Veo que no eres tan tonto como pensé —repuso Liton y se tocó la frente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. Mi habilidad para leer la mente de mis oponentes me da una ventaja excepcional durante los combates. Gracias a ella puedo anticipar cualquier ataque.

—Tengan cuidado con él, amigos —les advirtió David a todos mientras se incorporaba lentamente—. Liton no es como los otros guerreros meganianos que han enfrentado. Su poder es mucho mayor porque él los entrenó a todos.

—Que bien que lo recuerdes, David —dijo Liton y luego llevó la vista hacia donde estaban Rina y los demás Slayers—. No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, basuras, antes de matarlos quiero que me entreguen la gema sagrada de los Titanes.

—¡Olvídalo, sucio patán! —replicó Rina con furia, cubriendo con sus manos el pequeño saco de cuero que le colgaba del cinturón—. Esta piedra es mía porque yo la encontré primero y la obtuve justamente.

Zerugadisu y Shirufiru miraron a su amiga con los ojos entornados.

—Me da lo mismo lo que piensas, bruja —Liton levantó sus puños, los cuales se cubrieron con fuego—. Los mataré y luego tomaré la gema estelar de lo que quedé de sus calcinados cadáveres.

Sin que mediara advertencia de por medio, David Ferrer se arrojó directamente sobre Liton decidido a derrotarlo. El príncipe meganiano lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero Liton atrapó el puño de David con suma facilidad y soltó una risita.

—David, de verdad crees poder derrotarme con un simple golpe —Liton incrementó el poder de sus llamas para quemar la mano del príncipe, que lanzó un grito de dolor—. Mira esto, primero te quemaré la piel y luego el fuego llegará hasta el hueso.

Uller sólo podía hacer una cosa. Se abalanzó sobre Liton y le disparó una poderosa descarga gélida. Liton estaba tan deleitado con el sufrimiento de David que no se dio cuenta del ataque del hombre de hielo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El rayo impactó a Liton en el hombro derecho y empezó a congelarlo rápidamente, obligándolo a soltar a David Ferrer.

Cuando Liton quedó cubierto por el hielo, Ameria se acercó a David para darle alguna clase de auxilio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la hechicera.

—Sí, no te preocupes por esto —David miró su mano y comprobó que su herida no era grave—. Debo derrotar a Liton cuanto antes, ese hielo no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo.

Aquellas palabras resultaron proféticas. No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando el bloque de hielo en el que estaba atrapado Liton se resquebrajó por completo para luego desmoronarse. Mientras los trozos de hielo aún caían al suelo, el meganiano esbozó una sonrisa malévola mientras su cuerpo relucía de energía.

—Tus débiles ataques jamás podrán derrotarme, Uller.

—No pienses que será tan sencillo, Liton —repuso el hombre de hielo.

—Aguarda, Uller, yo me encargaré de él.

David Ferrer pasó por un costado del Kundalini y se detuvo ante Liton. Los dos meganianos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes sin decir una palabra. David conocía el alcance de los poderes de su rival y dudaba que alguno de sus acompañantes pudiera vencerlo.

—Liton, por el honor de todos los meganianos, yo te venceré.

—No creo que eso sea posible, David, pero te dejaré intentarlo de todas formas... ¡¡Pelea!!

Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, desplegaron el poder de sus auras y se prepararon para luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, aquellos que podían percibir el enorme poder de Liton sabían que a David le esperaba una pelea difícil.

_Continuará... ._


	105. EL CALOR DEL INFIERNO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CIV

EL CALOR DEL INFIERNO

Escondido detrás de un banco de nubes, un imponente Devastador Estelar abbadonita avanzaba lentamente por los cielos. La gigantesca máquina de guerra mantenía activo su campo de fuerza y demás sistemas de camuflaje, lo cual hacía imposible que los radares del _Águila Real 89_ pudieran detectarla. Gracias a esto, ninguno de los que esperaban a bordo de la nave aliada o luchaban en los bosques de Zefilia podía imaginar que los guerreros Khans se acercaban.

En el puente de mando, Allus, Nauj-vir y Eneri se habían reunido alrededor de una imagen holográfica de Bórax. El líder de los gnomulones inorgánicos se veía agitado, pero a los Khans eso los tenía sin cuidado; lo único que querían era saber los pormenores de la batalla que habían sostenido los gnomulones.

—Esos malditos de la Alianza Estelar se han unido a un grupo de hechiceros muy poderosos —les informó Bórax—. Tratamos de aniquilarlos, y de hecho conseguimos convertir en piedra a uno de esos miserables Caballeros Celestiales, pero el enemigo nos superaba en número y tuvimos que retirarnos.

—De manera que derrotaron a uno de los Celestiales —murmuró Nauj-vir maliciosamente—. Esa es una buena noticia, ¿no les parece?

—Al diablo con los Celestiales —Eneri hizo un gesto despectivo—. ¿En dónde está la gema sagrada de los Titanes, enano? ¿Acaso la tienen los de la Alianza Estelar o esos hechiceros de los que hablaste? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

El líder de los gnomulones frunció los labios, dejando entrever sus afilados dientes. Asura le había ordenado ayudar a N´astarith y a las fuerzas de Abbadón, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que soportar a aquellos prepotentes que lo trataban como basura. Sin embargo, dada la patética actuación de sus gnomulones en la batalla, decidió contenerse.

—Me parece que la tienen esos malditos hechiceros.

—Tranquila, Eneri, no pierdas la calma —le dijo Allus de Caribdis a su compañera—. Tenemos que reconocer que Bórax hizo un buen trabajo derrotando a uno de esos malditos Caballeros Celestiales —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada de regreso al holograma—. Dinos, Bórax, ¿en dónde se encuentra Liton? No creo que esos ilusionistas hayan podido derrotarlo.

—Él se quedó peleando con los hechiceros y con los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar. Me parece que quería ajustar cuentas con alguien, un sujeto de nombre David Ferrer.

—Conque uno de esos príncipes meganianos se encuentra también en esta dimensión —murmuró Nauj-vir mientras su ojo cibernético se contraía—. Nuestros espías nos dijeron que se trataba de David Ferrer.

—Es una excelente oportunidad para matar a ese traidor —dijo Eneri.

—¿Cuántos de esos hechiceros había? —preguntó Allus con interés.

Boráx tragó saliva.

—Eh... no lo sé exactamente —titubeó con nerviosismo—. Todo era muy confuso, pero cálculo que eran alrededor de cien, o quizá más. Había enemigos a mi derecha y a mi izquierda, creo que por todas partes.

—De acuerdo, no te muevas de ese lugar —le ordenó el Khan de Cíclope—. Nos reuniremos contigo en unos cuantos nanocliks. Si Liton es derrotado, nosotros nos haremos cargo de matar a todos esos hechiceros y a los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar.

—Hay algo que todavía no me han dicho y que quiero saber —repuso el líder de los gnomulones—. ¿Por qué no querían que le dijera a Liton que ustedes estaban siguiéndonos? ¿N´astarith no confía en él?

Nauj-vir lo miró fijamente antes de responder.

—Es muy simple, el emperador no confía en nadie.

_Bosque de Zefilia._

David se lanzó contra su enemigo y alzó el puño hacia atrás. No obstante, Liton resultó ser más rápido y levantó la pierna para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho que lo mandó volando contra un árbol. El tronco se partió por la mitad y cayó al suelo en medio de un estruendo. Todavía David no se recuperaba del impacto cuando Liton extendió ambas manos al frente para lanzarle un rayo de fuego.

—_¡¡Sun Storm!!_

El príncipe de los meganianos apenas contó con una milésima de segundo para ver la enorme llamarada que se cernía sobre él. Sin perder tiempo, formó un muro de energía frente a él para protegerse. Las flamas chocaron contra la barrera con una fuerza tremenda, pero no consiguieron atravesarla. Aquello impresionó en cierta forma a Liton, que no esperaba que David pudiera bloquear el ataque con tan poco tiempo de margen. Pero la batalla apenas estaba empezando.

—Tengo que admitir que tus habilidades no son tan pobres, me impresionas, muchacho. Te felicito por detener mi ataque. No eres tan débil como hubiera esperado, aunque sí piensas que ese era todo mí poder, pronto descubrirás que estás muy equivocado al respecto.

David se puso de pie nuevamente, listo para seguir peleando.

—Tú también te darás cuenta de lo equivocado que estás, Liton —repuso con furia y luego se impulsó hacia arriba con un salto. Mientras ascendía por los aires, David concentró una enorme cantidad de energía entre sus manos para formar una bola de luz sobre su cabeza—. _¡¡Nuclear Force!!_

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —gritó Yamcha, asombrado.

—Es una energía muy poderosa —observó Shaina.

Todos aquellos que podían sentir la fuerza del aura reaccionaron con pavor. La energía que David estaba acumulando parecía ser lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir todo en kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, a pesar de las fuertes vibraciones de energía que emitía aquella enorme esfera, Liton no parecía sorprendido, mucho menos asustado. Era como sí la técnica que estaba empleando David Ferrer no significara una amenaza para él.

—Ese joven posee unos poderes realmente asombrosos —murmuró Firia con el rostro iluminado por la brillante luz de la _Nuclear Force_—. No sé de dónde llegaron estos forasteros, pero parece que son guerreros excepcionales.

—¡Ahora es cuando debemos aprovechar para huir! —exclamó Rina, pero Firia la sujetó por la capa para impedir que corriera. La hechicera volvió la vista por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Firia? Debemos irnos mientras esos orates están luchando entre sí.

—No, Rina, siento que todos ellos están relacionados con el triángulo de Zanatar.

—¿Qué dices?

—Oye, pero que cobarde eres, muchachita —le dijo Eclipse en una actitud acusatoria—. Estamos arriesgando el pellejo para vencer a ese fanfarrón y tú quieres abandonarnos.

Rina montó en cólera.

—¡¿A quién le llamas, cobarde?! ¡¡Por sí no lo sabes, yo no le tengo miedo a nadie!!

—¿Y lo qué querías hacer cómo se llama? —Eclipse arqueó ambas cejas.

—¡Guarden silencio! —les ordenó Shirufiru con un grito—. Este no es el momento.

David no vaciló. Cuando acabó de reunir la energía que creyó necesaria, bajó ambas manos hacia abajo y dejó caer la _Nuclear Force_ sobre Liton. Mientras la resplandeciente bola de energía se precipitaba lentamente hacia el guerrero enemigo, Uller formó un escudo aúrico alrededor de todos para protegerlos de la inminente explosión.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró Gaury, extrañado.

—Es una barrera de energía de la voluntad —le informó Uller—. Esto impedirá que resultemos afectados por el ataque de David además de proteger a Asiont. Recuerden que si llega a romperse jamás podrá volver a la normalidad.

Liton se quedó mirando la esfera de luz y esperó hasta el último momento antes de levantar una mano. Entonces, justo cuando la bola luminosa tocó su palma, Liton empezó a succionar toda la energía como si su mano fuese una especie de agujero negro. David abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No puede ser!

La _Nuclear Force_ fue decreciendo en tamaño y poder hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo. Cuando Liton hubo terminado de absorber todo el poderoso ataque de David, sonrió malévolamente y cerró la mano.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró David—. ¿Cómo es posible que mi ataque haya desaparecido completamente?

Liton soltó una risita.

—Te agradezco por entregarme tan poderosa energía, David —le dijo a manera de burla—. Parece que olvidaste que una de mis habilidades consiste en absorber la energía de los ataques como el tuyo.

—¡¡No es posible!! —renegó Yamcha—. Ese miserable puede absorber la energía de los ataques. Quiere decir que sí usamos ataques de energía, Liton los absorberá como lo hizo con la técnica de David.

—En ese caso mejor nos ponemos a rezar —sugirió Eclipse—. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese tipo resultaría ser tan tramposo?

David apretó los puños con desesperación. La batalla entre Liton y su padre había ocurrido cuando él apenas era un niño y por lo mismo no conocía la totalidad de las habilidades de su adversario. Siendo el mejor guerrero después del emperador meganiano, resultaba obvio que Liton conociera la técnica de absorción de energía. David no pudo menos que maldecir su torpeza.

Sin dejar de sonreír con la seguridad de quien se sabe el mejor, Liton comenzó a levitar en el aire hasta quedar a la misma altura que David. No tenía que leerle la mente para saber que éste estaba desesperado. Durante años, Liton había estado planeando la forma en que llevaría a cabo su venganza cuando saliera de su encierro. No había tenido la oportunidad de eliminar a Francisco, sin embargo, pero David no escaparía de su venganza.

Liton se aproximó a David y se detuvo a menos de un metro de éste. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y frunció una especie de sonrisa desafiante. David, por su parte, le devolvió la mirada e irguió la cabeza en actitud desafiante. Entonces la pelea continuó. Ambos rivales comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y contragolpes a una velocidad impresionante. Por momentos era David quien recibía la mortal lluvia de puñetazos, pero luego se invertían los papeles y entonces era Liton quien se ponía a la defensiva.

Pero aunque en apariencia la batalla parecía pareja, David sabía que quién realmente dominaba el combate era Liton. Comparado con el enemigo que encaraba, el príncipe de los meganianos era un aficionado. Tras unos segundos de intenso combate, Liton consiguió bloquear un golpe de David para luego contraatacar con una rápida patada que le dio en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse hacia delante.

—¿Dices qué vas a derrotarme, eh? —le preguntó Liton a David antes de unir ambas manos para descargarle un potente golpe en la nuca que lo hizo caer—. ¡¡Quiero ver que lo hagas!!

El príncipe de los meganianos se estrelló en el piso, creando un pequeño cráter en el lugar del impacto. Casi a punto de perder el conocimiento, David levantó la cabeza y trató de incorporarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la sangre resbalaba por su frente. El combate apenas llevaba unos minutos y el enemigo ya había logrado lastimarlo seriamente.

Liton, en tanto, descendió al suelo y caminó tranquilamente hasta su adversario sin dejar de observarlo. Cuando vio que David aún estaba tratando de levantarse, el guerrero meganiano soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pero que necio eres, David, ¿todavía no entiendes que no tienes posibilidades de ganarme? Deberías darte por vencido y esperar la muerte tranquilamente. Deja de pelear y acepta tu derrota.

—Eso jamás lo haré y menos ante una persona como tú —respondió David y luego arrojó un escupitajo de sangre al suelo—. No me daré por vencido ante un miserable traidor. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, maldito? Mi padre te consideraba como de la familia y tú quisiste matarlo.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Liton dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaban Hyoga, Uller, Rina y soltó una risita—. Bien, sí tanto quieres conocer la razón te la diré para que también lo escuchen esos gusanos.

Finalmente, David pudo ponerse en pie luego de hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero aún se tambaleaba. Por un segundo, creyó que Liton iba a atacarlo nuevamente, pero eso no sucedió.

—Sí de verdad existe un traidor ese es tu padre, David —sentenció Liton, alzando un dedo para señalar a David—. Los meganianos somos una raza con grandes poderes y sin embargo Francisco nos condenó a una existencia miserable. Pudimos haber tomado el control y sometido a las demás razas en beneficio de nuestro mundo, pero tu padre prefirió no hacer nada.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió Uller—. ¿Controlar el universo?

—Francisco Ferrer era un cobarde, un timorato que le negó a los meganianos la posibilidad de crear un imperio de verdad —Las palabras de Liton cobraron mayor fuerza—. ¡Sólo N´astarith ha demostrado ser capaz de alcanzar ese destino y de convertirse en el Señor de los Imperios!

—Estás completamente loco —repuso David con desprecio—. Mi padre creía que cada raza en el universo es libre de conducirse como mejor le parezca, pero sin dañar a otros. N´astarith sólo es un tirano que busca controlar el destino de cada ser viviente en todo el universo.

—N´astarith es el poder —afirmó Liton—. Nos ha liberado de las estúpidas creencias de tu padre, del tiránico Gran Creador de los Caballeros Celestiales y de todo los males del universo. Por eso fue que luché contra tu padre y por eso es que ahora me alié a Abbadón cuando el planeta Megazoar fue destruido.

Hyoga esbozó un gesto que denotaba una enorme sorpresa.

—¿Quieres decir qué no sientes nada de saber que N´astarith fue quién destruyó tu mundo? Él asesinó a tu gente y aún así lo ayudas a luchar contra nosotros ¿acaso nada de eso te importa? No entiendo tu actitud.

—Ese planeta no significa nada para mí —repuso el meganiano—. Cuando N´astarith se convierta en el único amo de la existencia, crearemos otro planeta Megazoar más grande y más esplendoroso que el anterior.

David dio un paso al frente y separó ambas piernas. Haciendo caso omiso del gran dolor que sentía y del daño recibido, hizo salir la luz de su aura. Su cuerpo quedó envuelto por un fino halo de color azul zafiro que cobraba mayor fuerza con cada paso que daba. Los cabellos de David empezaron a erizarse hacia arriba.

—El único error de mi padre fue haber confiado en una víbora como tú. Dices que N´astarith merece ser el señor de los imperios, pero olvidas que los imperios de injusticia están condenados a la ruina... Liton, es hora de que recuerdes la verdadera fuerza de la familia real de Megazoar... _¡¡Dragón Volador!!_

David cerró su puño para descargar su mejor y más poderosa técnica. Cuando lanzó el golpe, un enorme dragón hecho de energía salió de su mano y se dirigió contra Liton a la velocidad del rayo. El poder del _Dragón Volador_ era mayor que el de la _Nuclear Force_, pero ni siquiera esto basto para inmutar a Liton, que simplemente levantó una mano con la palma orientada hacia delante para detener el ataque de David.

Hubo una explosión de luz cegadora. Múltiples rayos luminosos salieron despedidos en todas direcciones en el momento que el _Dragón de Volador _de David embistió contra la palma de Liton. El meganiano aguardó pacientemente hasta que el ataque del _Dragón Volador_ empezó a perder fuerza y finalmente desapareció.

—¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —exclamó David, que se resistía a creer lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Mi _Dragón Volador_ tampoco funcionó con él. Hasta ahora nadie había logrado detener mi ataque con esa facilidad, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Te he dicho que ninguna de las técnicas que utilices te servirá para derrotarme —Liton dio un paso al frente y levantó una mano—. Era el maestro de maestros en Megazoar. Conozco todos y cada uno de los ataques que usaba tu padre o cualquier otro de los guerreros de la Casa Real. Yo ya dominaba el arte del _Dragón Volador_ cuando tú apenas estabas en pañales.

David se quedó petrificado. Ahora entendía el por qué su padre había tenido tantos problemas para vencer a ese sujeto. Liton dominaba todas las técnicas de los guerreros de Megazoar y eso lo convertía en un guerrero relativamente invencible para cualquier oponente meganiano

—Parece que al fin lo entendiste, muchacho —murmuró Liton, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa de su enemigo—. Ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Saluda a tu padre cuando llegues a la puerta del infierno... _¡¡Nova Burning!!_

En la mano derecha de Liton apareció una pequeña esfera de fuego, la cual se incrementó de tamaño rápidamente. De repente, el meganiano llevó la mano al frente y la bola de fuego que crecía en su palma salió disparada directamente contra David, que abrió los ojos totalmente antes de ser impactado por el llameante proyectil. El príncipe de los meganianos gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se estremeció violentamente.

—¡¡David!! —exclamó Yamcha,

El ataque de Liton fue tan poderoso que David salió volando por los aires mientras sus vestimentas y su armadura eran despedazadas por el intenso calor de las llamas. Todavía David no había empezado a caer cuando Liton, actuando con una rapidez más allá del ojo humano, lo interceptó en el aire y le propinó un tremendo golpe con el puño derecho envuelto en llamas.

—_¡¡Hoono-ken!!_

En ese instante, David perdió el conocimiento y se desplomó por los suelos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Ameria estaba horrorizada ante el grotesco espectáculo, lo mismo que Shirufiru y Firia. Con la victoria al alcance de sus manos, Liton aterrizó en el suelo y contempló el cuerpo de su enemigo con desdén.

David tenía profundas quemaduras en su cuerpo y el rostro además de múltiples heridas. Sus ropas habían sido desgarradas por el poder del ataque de Liton y el peto de que hasta unos momentos antes había portado con orgullo estaba completamente destruido.

—Que lástima que ese gusano haya soportado tan poco. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero supongo que debo conformarme —Liton volvió un rostro sonriente hacia donde estaban Hyoga y los demás—. Creo que ahora es el momento de que me entreguen la sagrada gema de los Titanes.

Uller dio un paso al frente.

—¡Eso jamás! ¡Primero tendrás que matarnos!

Como respuesta, Liton le arrojó una pequeña esfera de fuego que estalló sobre el pecho del valiente hombre de hielo. En segundos, Uller quedó envuelto por las llamas y comenzó a revolverse con violencia. El meganiano soltó una risita burlona.

—Muerto entonces.

—¡¡Uller!! —gritó Hyoga con todas sus fuerzas.

Liton estaba convencido de que Uller moriría con ese ataque, de manera que se aprestó a terminar con la vida de los demás. Estaba por lanzar una segunda esfera de fuego cuando, súbitamente, una descarga gélida golpeó su antebrazo y se lo dejó congelado.

—No puede ser, la mente que estoy captando es la de Uller.

Desconcertado, el meganiano giró el rostro hacia el sitio de donde había venido el disparo y lo que vio lo dejó tan helado como el hielo que ahora cubría su mano. En medio de las ardientes flamas que aún se agitaban, estaba Uller, que salió caminando a través del fuego como si nada. Era imposible, el calor de las llamas no le había causado el más mínimo daño. Ni siquiera tenía las ropas ligeramente chamuscadas. No puede ser, pensó Liton. Es completamente imposible.

—No te dejaré que dañes a nadie, Liton.

—¿Cómo es que aún sigues vivo? —inquirió el meganiano, completamente desconcertado por la presencia de Uller—. Tú ya deberías estar muerto, ¿cómo es que no te derretiste si eres un hombre de hielo?

Uller extendió el puño derecho al frente para mostrarle a Liton el anillo de poder que portaba en su dedo índice. Era de color anaranjado y ostentaba como emblema el legendario símbolo del Yin-Yang; el eterno equilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal.

—Este es el anillo de los Inmortales Kundalinis y me da la capacidad de resistir altas temperaturas. Lamento decirte que no podrás derretirme tan fácilmente con tus ataques de fuego.

—Maldito.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Yamcha con júbilo—. ¡Adelante, Uller!

—No sabía que Uller tenía esa habilidad —reconoció Hyoga—. Liton estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo con un ataque de fuego, pero parece que las cosas no salieron como pensaba.

—Liton, no tendré ninguna consideración contigo ¡Prepárate! —Uller concentró toda su energía cósmica a fin de hacer todavía más poderosos sus rayos de hielo—. ¡Por el Gran Espíritu y por la Gran Alianza Universal!

El meganiano arrugó el ceño cuando el Kundalini volvió a atacarlo con un par de descargas gélidas. Liton hubiera podido esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Uller, pero prefirió neutralizarlos con el calor de su propia aura. Los rayos de hielo se evaporaron antes de tocar el cuerpo del meganiano.

—¡Que tonto eres, Uller! No podrás congelarme con ataques tan simples.

—Mis rayos de hielo no tienen efecto sobre de él —reconoció el Guerrero Kundalini—. Liton está utilizando su poder para elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo y así nulificar mis rayos de hielo.

—Exactamente —confirmó Liton—. No olvides lo que mencionó David acerca de mis poderes. La energía del sol me fortalece, pero controlar la temperatura de mi cuerpo no es todo lo que puedo hacer y ahora lo verán.

De repente el cuerpo del guerrero meganiano comenzó a despedir poderosas ondas caloríficas que elevaron la temperatura del aire. Los árboles y todas las plantas cercanas resintieron los efectos del calor y empezaron a marchitarse lentamente. En cuestión de segundos, el calor hizo casi insoportable.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —inquirió Shirufiru sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

—Es el aura de Liton —les dijo Hyoga—. De alguna forma está aumentando la temperatura del ambiente con la energía de su cosmos. David estaba en lo cierto cuando nos advirtió que sus poderes eran muy diferentes a los de los otros guerreros meganianos.

Rina se limpió el sudor de la frente y murmuró una maldición. La batalla no iba bien para ellos y lo peor de todo es que nadie había encontrado una manera de derrotar a Liton. Aún recelaba de las intenciones de los forasteros, pero al menos estaba convencida de que no eran ni hechiceros malignos ni una partida de demonios. Lo que aún no comprendía era el porqué Liton y Bórax habían llegado buscando el triángulo de Zanatar, pero todo indicaba que sólo los forasteros podrían aclarar sus dudas.

—¡Sufran, malditos insectos! —exclamó Liton mientras la temperatura iba en aumento—. No tengo prisa por acabarlos, así que primero los cocinaré a fuego lento para después destruirlos con mis llamas. ¡Disfruten por adelantado del calor del infierno!

_Astronave Churubusco._

En el interior de la habitación, se encontraban Piccolo, Gohan y Gokuh. En un principio, el guerrero nameku había pedido que le permitieran entrenar solo. Pero cuando el pequeño Son Gohan le pidió que le dejara entrar para practicar con él, Piccolo sencillamente no pudo negarse. Más tarde, Son Gokuh decidió unírseles para elevar el nivel del entrenamiento y así los tres comenzaron a combatir entre sí usando todas sus energías.

Detrás de la ventana contigua a la sala de entrenamiento, todos observaban con interés la práctica de los Guerreros Zeta. Para Ryoga y Moose era insólito ver cómo Gokuh podía moverse tan rápido por el aire. Incluso Astroboy, que había visto robots extremadamente poderosos en su mundo, se mostró sorprendido de lo que sus ojos contemplaban en ese momento.

—¡Dale, dale, Gohan! —exclamó Sailor Moon—. ¡Tú puedes!

—¿Qué crees qué haces, Sailor Moon? —le preguntó Rei a su amiga.

—Ay, les estoy dando ánimo —sonrió Usagi—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Sailor Mars volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraban Azmoudez y Makoto.

—Ni loca, estoy inquieta por Sailor Jupiter.

—¿Por Makoto? —inquirió Sailor Moon—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Es ese tipo llamado Azmoudez. No confío en él.

Sailor Moon esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Ah, vamos, ¿no serás que estás celosa?

Poco faltó para que Rei le soltara un coscorrón a su amiga. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por Makoto y Usagi le salía con una bobería sobre los celos. A veces no podía entender el porqué su amiga llegaba a ser tan infantil.

—¡¡No tiene nada que ver los celos!! —vociferó Rei con tal fuerza que algunos de los demás volvieron la vista hacia las Sailors. Al ver esto, Mars les lanzó una mirada iracunda—. ¿Algún problema?

Ryoga, Astroboy, Moose y Trunks se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza. Antes de que Rei pudiera decir algo más, uno por uno se fueron haciendo los desentendidos y volvieron a centrar su atención en la pelea que se desarrollaba dentro de la habitación de a lado.

—Me gritaste —Sailor Moon hizo un puchero—. ¡¡Todos me gritan!! ¡¡Me odias!!

Todos voltearon al unísono. Sailor Mars, que sentía que aquel era uno de los momentos más bochornoso de toda su existencia, dejó escapar un lamento y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

_"Un poco de música estaría bien"_, pensó la Inner Senshi sonriendo. _"Le Nozze di Figaro_ de Mozart".

Ajeno a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, Vejita esperaba con impaciencia que desocuparan la sala de entrenamiento para volver a entrar. No podía permitir que Son Gokuh o cualquier otro guerrero lo aventajara. Por sobre todo, él debía convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Hasta cuando tendré que estar soportando las tonterías de esos inútiles? —murmuró despectivamente, refiriéndose a la repentina discusión que se había suscitado entre las Sailor Senshi—. Más vale que Kakaroto o ese nameku bueno para nada se den prisa o yo mismo los sacaré de ahí.

—Pareces muy desesperado —le dijo una voz femenina.

Vejita volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y se topó con el rostro enmascarado de Marin, la guerrera del Águila. El saiya-jin la miró por un instante y luego llevó sus ojos de regreso a la pelea que se desarrollaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

—Ellos saldrán muy pronto —dijo Marin—. ¿Piensas volver a entrar?

—Eso a ti no te interesa —repuso Vejita y empezó a alejarse.

—Aguarda, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

El príncipe saiya-jin se detuvo, pero no volvió el rostro.

—Pregunta.

—Tú no pareces ser igual que Son Gokuh y sus amigos. He sentido tu cosmos y está lleno de una gran hostilidad, ¿por qué estás con ellos?

—Es algo muy simple —Vejita volvió el rostro por encima del hombro y frunció una sonrisa—. No puedo permitir que Kakaroto muera a manos de otra persona que no sea yo. No me importa quién es N´astarith o sí posee el máximo poder del universo, primero mataré a ese sujeto para demostrar que soy el más fuerte y luego terminaré con Kakaroto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Planeas matar a Son Gokuh?

Vejita soltó una risita y se alejó.

—Tal vez me encargue también de eliminar a ese mocoso llamado Seiya, quién sabe.

Marin cerró el puño derecho con fuerza. Sí aún le quedaba alguna duda respecto a las verdaderas intenciones de Vejita, éstas acababan de desaparecer justo en ese momento. Ahora estaba convencida de que el sujeto era un tipo sin escrúpulos. Tal vez Gokuh y los demás lo toleraban por ser un aliado poderoso, pero en su opinión lo más conveniente era tenerlo vigilado.

_"Ese tipo es un malvado"_, pensó Marin. _"No sé por qué, pero presiento que podría traicionarnos en cualquier momento. Será mejor que tengamos cuidado con él o podría darnos una sorpresa desagradable"_.

_Tokio-3_

Era de noche en la capital del Japón. Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas y silenciosas salvo por el paso ocasional de las patrullas del ejército y el susurro del viento. En un búnker secreto, el general Kymura y Masamaru contemplaban con gran atención un holograma de Gengis Khan. El holograma llenaba todo el extremo de la habitación y se alzaba, amenazador, ante ellos.

La figura vestida de negro que ocupaba el centro del holograma alzó una mano.

—El momento de actuar finalmente ha llegado —susurró Gengis Khan—. Debemos apoderarnos de los cuarteles de NERV antes de que el presidente Keel y esos fastidiosos de SEELE decidan intervenir.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Kymura y Msaamaru se miraban preocupadamente el uno al otro.

—Sí, mi señor —asintió Kymura.

—No quiero que quede nadie con vida —dijo la oscura figura del holograma.

—Sí, mi señor —repuso Kymura—. Nuestros hombres ya han tomado posiciones y hemos activado los robots de combate que tenemos, pero necesitaremos más que eso si queremos apoderarnos de las instalaciones de NERV.

—El general tiene razón, mi señor —convino Masamaru apresuradamente—. Tenemos informes de que el ejército de Japón ha movilizado sus tropas y existe una gran cantidad de tanques y aviones de combate listos para entrar en acción.

La figura sin rostro asintió.

—Eso no es motivo de preocupación. El ejército japonés será aplastado y los Evas destruidos. Cuando los cielos se iluminen con enormes bolas de fuego sabrán que ha llegado el momento de atacar. Esperen la señal.

El holograma se esfumó. Kymura y Masamaru permanecieron donde estaban, con la mirada fija en el vacío.

—¿Bola de fuego? —preguntó Masamaru, extrañado.

—Nunca debes dudar de la palabra de Gengis Khan, mi amigo —respondió Kymura con una sonrisa diabólica—. Él traerá la pureza del olvido a esta decadente y devastada tierra y aquellos que lo servimos, recibiremos el don de la inmortalidad.

_Armagedón._

La habitación era enorme y estaba abarrotada de fantásticas obras de arte, bellísimos muebles y objetos de todos los tamaños. Sin embargo, a pesar del lujo y de los hermosos adornos que la rodeaban por todas partes, Akane no se sentía nada contenta.

Desde su llegada a _Armagedón_, Akane había sido confinada en esos aposentos junto con su hermana Nabiki, y allí habían permanecían las dos sin saber a ciencia cierta en que lugar estaban o qué pensaban hacer con ellas. Todos sus intentos por escapar habían resultado infructuosos y las dos empezaron a hacerse a la idea de que permanecerían en ese sitio por un largo tiempo.

A diferencia de su hermana menor, Nabiki había decidido olvidar sus preocupaciones y disfrutar de los lujos y comodidades con los que las trataban. No era que no le molestara ser una prisionera, pero pensaba que no ganaría nada con estar mordicándose con pensamientos negativos.

—¡Estoy harta! —exclamó Akane.

—Mejor tómalo con calma —le aconsejó Nabiki, que permanecía recostada en una cama y degustaba unas uvas—. Sí por gritar nos fueran a sacar de aquí, ya estaríamos libres desde hace mucho.

Akane se volvió furiosa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Nabiki? —le cuestionó a su hermana—. ¡Ese pervertido nos secuestró y nos trajo a este lugar! ¿Qué piensas que querrá hacer con nosotras?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —repuso Nabiki calmadamente—. Pero en cuanto lo vea le preguntaré. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de las maravillas de este lugar? Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Akane estaba que echaba chispas. Iba a romper otro jarrón cuando las puertas de acceso se abrieron, dando entrada a Sombrío. El Khan del Lobo abrió los brazos y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Heeellooo, honeys!!

El jarrón que Akane tenía en las manos terminó estrellándose en la frente de Sombrío, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras los pedazos caían al suelo.

—Duh.

—¡Miserable pervertido! —le espetó Akane, tomando un segundo jarrón aún más grande que el anterior—. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte o te juro que te rompo esto en la cabeza!

Sombrío se acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

—Puedes romperme todo lo que quieras, pedazo de cielo —La expresión de galán del Khan se esfumó una vez que el segundo jarrón se deshizo en pedazos sobre su cabeza—. Te estás pasando, pedacito.

—Eso fue divertido, Akane —murmuró Nabiki.

El Khan se quitó la diadema de su cabeza.

—Entiendo que estén enojadas, pero una vez que me conozcan llegarán a apreciarme. ¿Saben? Soy una persona incomprendida que ha sufrido mucho porque no conoce las mieles del amor.

—¡Aparte de pervertido eres un cursi! —le gritó Akane.

—¿No me digas que prefieres al afeminado ese? —preguntó Sombrío—. Ese tonto no es más que un debilucho sin mencionar que es un afeminado. Yo, por otra parte, soy todo un lobo.

—¿Qué diablos te importa lo que yo quiera, asqueroso? —replicó Akane furiosa.

—Que chica más ruda, se nota que necesitas que te dé una lección. Es hora de que juguemos al "eso me gusta, eso me das".

Sombrío esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Se quitó la capa y se acercó a Akane lentamente. La chica se apresuró a tomar un busto del rostro de Sombrío que descansaba sobre un pedestal de mármol.

—Sí te acercas un paso más, te juro que no respondo.

—Oye, ese busto refleja mi varonil apariencia. ¡No te atrevas romperlo!

De pronto el escáner visual de Sombrío emitió un pitido. El Khan hizo una mueca de enfado y presionó el botón para activar el comunicador. Akane y Nabiki se miraron.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el Khan con aburrimiento—. ¿Por qué me interrumpen?

—¿Dónde demonios estás? —se escuchó decir a una voz femenina—. El emperador está molesto porque no fuiste a la reunión.

—Sí, Suzú, es que... tenía cosas que hacer y... ¿No puedes hablar luego? Estoy jugando al "eso me gusta, eso me das".

—Nada de juegos, ven inmediatamente al salón del trono.

La transmisión se cortó de golpe, haciendo que Sombrío se enfureciera. Miró a Akane un instante y luego se puso su capa negra. De seguro le esperaba una reprimenda en el salón del trono, pero al menos tenía todo el camino para pensar en alguna buena excusa.

—No se muevan de aquí, nenas —les dijo a Akane y Nabiki mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Más tarde tendremos que ajustar cuentas y terminaremos con el "eso me gusta, eso me das".

Sombrío atravesó la entrada. Estaba por dirigirse al salón del trono cuando escuchó la voz de Akane que lo llamaba dulcemente. El Khan sonrió emocionado y volvió la mirada por encima del hombro sólo para ver como el busto que tanto apreciaba se estrellaba en su rostro.

_Continuará... ._


	106. NO HAY QUE PERDER LA FE

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CV

NO HAY QUE PERDER LA FE

_Armagedón_

Sombrío entró caminando a la habitación del trono y pasó junto a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de acceso del ascensor. Se detuvo delante de las escaleras que conducían hasta el trono donde N´astarith aguardaba y bajó una rodilla al suelo para inclinarse. Tiamat, que permanecía a un costado del oscuro señor de Abbadón, contempló a su compañero de armas con un aire de desprecio.

—Sombrío, ¿en dónde estabas? —le preguntó N´astarith.

El Khan del Lobo levantó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

—Mi señor, me encontraba en el laboratorio principal. Lamento no haber llegado a la reunión que convocó, pero estaba vigilando a los soldados del Ejército del Mal como usted quería.

N´astarith miró fijamente a Sombrío y se puso de pie.

—Eso no tiene importancia —repuso con voz suave—. Nauj-vir me informó que sólo son hechiceros de bajo nivel y un montón de demonios sin valor. Comparados con el poder de los guerreros de Abbadón, los miembros del Ejército del Mal son unos gusanos. No será difícil controlar a Ban y a su sequito de sirvientes.

—En lo absoluto, mi señor.

El emperador de Abbadón bajó la escalera y estudió el rostro de Sombrío. De repente abrió la mano a unos centímetros de la cara del guerrero. Cuando vio el resplandor en la palma de N´astarith, el Khan del Lobo sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para comprender que estaba a punto de sufrir. La energía en la mano del emperador se expandió y lanzó de espaldas a Sombrío contra la pared.

—La próxima vez asegúrate de estar presente cuando te llame.

—Sí-Sí, mi-mi señor, lo-lo que usted diga.

Con Sombrío temblando de miedo en el suelo, el emperador de Abbadón cerró la mano y suspiró. Más calmado ya, N´astarith dio la media vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia el Khan del Dragón.

—Tengo entendido que Asura enviará una gran flota de naves de guerra y robots para ayudarnos. Creo que podríamos aprovechar toda esa fuerza para atacar el planeta donde se ubica la última gema estelar, ¿no lo crees?

Tiamat inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí me permite, mi señor, yo podría hacerme cargo de comandar dicha fuerza.

Con un gesto relajado, N´astarith negó con la cabeza y regresó a su trono.

—No, yo mismo dirigiré personalmente el ataque. En esta ocasión no puede haber errores. Los científicos de la Alianza Estelar están trabajando en un arma para atravesar los campos de fuerza de nuestras naves. Tenemos que demostrarles que enfrentar el poder de Abbadón significa encarar la destrucción.

El Khan del Dragón esperó ordenes con la cabeza inclinada.

—Prepara las naves para partir —ordenó N´astarith mientras se dirigía a su trono—. Y avísales a Etzal, Sarah y Odrare que se preparen para la misión. Está vez no pienso dejar piedra sobre piedra.

_Bosques de Zefilia._

Ten-Shin-Han y Yamcha fueron los primeros en atacar. Los Guerreros Zeta volaron alrededor de Liton para mejorar sus posiciones y luego dispararon varias ráfagas de energía desde distintas direcciones. El meganiano primero atrapó todos los ataques usando sus manos para absorber la energía y después se lanzó por los aires para perseguir a Yamcha y a Ten-Shin-Han.

Actuando a gran velocidad, Liton apareció en el camino de Yamcha y le dio un brutal puñetazo en pleno rostro usando la técnica del _Hoono-Ken_. El Guerrero Zeta perdió el sentido como consecuencia del golpe y se precipitó por los suelos. Viendo lo ocurrido, Ten-Shin-Han llamó a su amigo varias veces en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar, pero fue inútil. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse solo a Liton.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró Ten-Shin-Han—. Yamcha.

El meganiano no tardó en atacar a Ten-Shin-Han, pero éste ya lo estaba esperando. El Guerrero Zeta llevó sus manos a ambos costados de la cabeza para realizar la técnica del _Taiyouken_ y emitir un fuerte resplandor con el que cegó momentáneamente a Liton. Tomando ventaja de la situación, Ten-Shin-Han le propinó una patada en la quijada que lo mandó algunos metros hacia atrás. No obstante, aunque Ten-Shin-Han había logrado un golpe de suerte con aquella maniobra, sabía que eso no sería suficiente para derrotar a su oponente.

Liton se frotó los ojos con insistencia y al cabo de unos segundos, ya había recobrado totalmente la vista. Enfurecido por el ardid del que había sido víctima, se abalanzó sobre el Guerrero Zeta y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire. Ten-Shin-Han se dobló hacia delante mientras su mirada se nublaba, quedando completamente a merced de su adversario. El meganiano extendió la mano derecha frente al rostro del terrícola y, en el momento en que Ten-Shin-Han alzaba la vista, le disparó una descarga que lo derribó.

—¡Ten-Shin-Han! —exclamó Shaina.

—Es hora de acabar con esos insolentes —murmuró Liton al tiempo que extendía sus manos sobre los Guerreros Zeta—. ¡Se arrepentirán de haber desafiado al guerrero más poderoso de Megoazar!

—¡No lo permitiré! —dijo Ameria en voz alta.

—¡Ameria! ¿Estás loca? —le gritó Rina—. ¡No hagas estupideces!

Sin detenerse a pensar en su propia seguridad, Ameria corrió hasta donde se encontraban los Guerreros Zeta con la intención de protegerlos. No le importó ni las advertencias de sus amigos, ni el hecho de que Liton estaba dejando caer un diluvio de esferas de fuego sobre los terrícolas. Se colocó entre Ten-Shin-Han y Yamcha y levantó las palmas al cielo para crear una barrera mágica.

—_¡¡Fire Comet´s!!_

—_¡¡Barisu Wooru!! (El Muro de Valis)_

—¡¡Eso no servirá!! ¡¡Ese escudo no detendrá todos mis ataques!!

La desesperación se apoderó de Ameria cuando los veloces cometas de fuego comenzaron a impactar sobre el _Barisu Wooru_. Uno tras otro, los ataques de Liton golpearon la barrera defensiva con una fuerza terrible. La hechicera sintió que sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear debido a la presión, pero aún así pudo mantener la defensa. Cuando la lluvia de bolas de fuego terminó, Ameria dejó caer una rodilla al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Liton frunció una sonrisa malévola. Tal vez esa joven había logrado salvar a Yamcha y a Ten-Shin-Han, pero había agotado gran parte de sus energías haciendo ese escudo mágico. Probablemente le sería muy difícil levantar otra barrera de defensa. Se dejó caer y aterrizó en el suelo a unos metros de donde se encontraban Ameria y los Guerreros Zeta.

—Eso fue algo muy tonto de tu parte, niña —le dijo Liton con desdén—. Arriesgas tu vida por salvar a unos miserables que no valen nada. Pero que estupidez tan grande.

—No... es ninguna estupidez —repuso Ameria, alzando la mirada—. Ayudar a las personas que están en problemas jamás es estúpido. Admito que eres un guerrero con unos poderes asombrosos, pero aun así, no podrás ganarnos nunca porque eres un sujeto maligno.

—¡Ameria! —exclamó Rina.

—Sería más sencillo tratar de escapar y dejar que mataras a estas personas, pero he preferido quedarme y hacer lo que es correcto. Muchas personas piensan que ayudar a los demás es una tontería, pero se encuentran equivocados.

—Pero que palabras tan conmovedoras —Liton extendió una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y derribó a Ameria con una onda de choque—. Sólo los tontos pueden afirmar cosas tan absurdas como esas. ¿Acaso no comprenden que ayudar a los miserables es algo inútil? Me dan lástima, insectos.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió Firia, retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás.

—Es algo lógico, mi amiga —Liton volvió la vista hacia Firia—. El universo está regido por la voluntad del poder, cuyo impulso es lo que hace verdaderamente grande a los hombres. Con esas patéticas creencias que predican, ustedes limitan la voluntad del poder y lo único que demuestran es su cobardía. Mediante ideas falsas como la amistad, la justicia, los sueños y el bien, las personas débiles huyen de la realidad y eso ocurre porque le temen a la voluntad del poder. Es algo tan penoso, pero así es.

Uller cerró sus párpados y bajó levemente la cabeza.

—Dices todas esas cosas porque te encuentras vacío por dentro —hizo una pausa y abrió de nuevo los ojos—. Quién está en paz consigo mismo no necesita buscar el poder para sentirse completo. Sólo el hombre que sabe vivir es capaz de entender que dando a los demás, es como se recibe. Aquel que sabe vivir plenamente no tiene miedo a la muerte.

Las palabras del Kundalini eran como aguijones para Liton, y la fuerza que había detrás de ellas no podía ser más clara. El meganiano sintió un enorme desprecio por la filosofía del hombre de hielo y por las palabras de Ameria. Ahora menos que nunca iba a permitir que sus enemigos escaparan con vida. Todos debían morir en sus manos de una forma o de otra.

—Son sólo una partida de cobardes que se esconden detrás de toda esa basura filosófica —murmuró con arrogancia—. El hombre que sabe vivir ¡Bah! Allá ustedes y sus tontas creencias. Ahora usaré mi gran poder para demostrarles que ustedes están equivocados y que yo tengo la razón.

Los ojos del meganiano ardieron con ferocidad mientras la energía de su propia aura irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. Dio un salto en el aire y arrojó una andanada de esferas llameantes contra sus adversarios. Una de las bolas de fuego golpeó a Shaina en el pecho y la tumbó en el piso mientras que Rina saltaba de un lado a otro haciendo extrañas piruetas para eludir los ataques de fuego.

Gaury pudo bloquear una de las esferas de fuego con ayuda de su espada de luz, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo. Solamente Hyoga pudo detener los mortíferos ataques de Liton cuando se arrojó contra las esferas de fuego y usó el puño derecho para lanzar una poderosa corriente de aire helado que disipó todas las llamas.

El guerrero meganiano no cesó en sus ataques. Al mismo tiempo que acrecentaba la temperatura del ambiente usando el poder de su aura, volvió a bombardear a sus enemigos con una lluvia de meteoros ardientes más letal que la que había usado contra Ameria. Las bolas de fuego caían por todas partes, desatando un feroz incendio que se extendía rápidamente. Mientras sus ataques de fuego desataban la destrucción, Liton se dedicó a contemplar el macabro espectáculo desde las alturas.

Una bola de fuego impactó a escasos metros de donde estaba Eclipse, pero la fuerza de la explosión lo hizo saltar por los aires junto con Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Ameria además de una gran cantidad de rocas y escombros. Cuando finalmente cayó al piso, el enmascarado se acarició la parte inferior de la espalda y soltó un bufido.

—Uff, esto está color de hormiga.

Con las esferas llameantes estallando en todas direcciones, Hyoga y Uller decidieron usar sus poderes para neutralizar el fuego. Usando el _Diamond Dust_ y las descargas gélidas, ambos guerreros lograron contener los fuertes ataques de Liton y otorgarles a los demás el tiempo necesario para que se colocaran junto a la estatua de Asiont. El Santo del Cisne observó que Liton estaba a punto de volver a atacar por lo que se volvió hacia Uller.

—No puede ser, ese miserable es muy poderoso —murmuró el Kundalini y luego atrajo un aro de hielo hacia sus manos—. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que lastime a alguno de nuestros amigos.

Hyoga sujetó al Guerrero Kundalini por la muñeca para detenerle.

—Espera, Uller, yo me haré cargo de él.

—Hyoga, ¿estás seguro?

—Tú ocúpate de nuestros amigos —repuso el Santo del Cisne, pasando frente al hombre de hielo—. Tu anillo te protege de las altas temperaturas, pero presiento que Liton aún no nos ha mostrado todas sus habilidades.

Rina miró a Hyoga y arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. ¿De verdad quería enfrentar solo a Liton? Sin duda se trataba de un demente o, en el mejor de los casos, un suicida. Aunque no conocía todas las habilidades de Hyoga, estaba segura que él solo no podría vencer al meganiano. Llevó la vista hacia donde estaban sus amigos y notó que Ameria era sostenida de un brazo por Shirufiru. Al poco tiempo llegó Zerugadisu, que cargaba a Ten-Shin-Han sobre sus hombros, Firia que llevaba a Shaina apoyada en un hombro, Eclipse que traía a Yamcha y Gaury que arrastraba al príncipe David.

—¡Ameria! —exclamó Rina, acercándose a sus amigas—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está lastimada por la explosión —le contestó Shirufiru mientras depositaba a Ameria con cuidado en el suelo—. Parece que el calor y la barrera que formó la debilitaron más de lo que creíamos. No se preocupen, usaré mi magia curativa para ayudarla a volver a la normalidad.

—¿Lo hice bien, señorita Rina? —preguntó Ameria en voz baja. Su rostro sucio y lleno de polvo se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa que conmovió a sus amigos—. Creo que mi magia no es tan buena después de todo.

—Claro que lo hiciste bien —repuso Rina al borde del llanto—. Pero la próxima vez déjame las locuras a mí, por favor.

Zerugadisu dejó a Ten-Shin-Han a un lado y se volvió para contemplar el rostro de Ameria. El lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su amiga fue más que suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer. Apretó los puños con una rabia asesina y bajó la cabeza un instante como si luchara por contener su ira. Entonces, de repente, alzó el rostro enarbolando una mirada cargada de furia. Se giró hacia donde estaba Liton con la intención de ir a matarlo, pero Firia le salió al paso y lo detuvo.

—Hazte a un lado, Firia.

La joven lo miró directamente a los ojos sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

—Escúchame, Zerugadisu, sé que estás furioso por lo que ha pasado, pero necesitamos que nos protejas. Tú eres el único que puede formar el _Barisu Wooru_ además de Ameria. Debes protegernos mientras ayudamos a los demás con nuestra magia. Deja que ese joven llamado Hyoga pelee con Liton.

Zerugadisu sentía unos enormes deseos de apartar a Firia de su camino para ir por la cabeza del meganiano, pero lo pensó mejor y se abstuvo de hacerlo. Mientras Liton los amenazara con aquellos ataques de fuego, ninguno de sus amigos estaría completamente a salvo. El hechicero lanzó una mirada hacia donde estaba Hyoga y observó que éste seguía combatiendo las llamas con aire frío.

—Está bien, pero apresúrate, por favor.

Firia asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente fue a sanar a los Guerros Zeta y a Shiana. Mientras Shirufiru curaba a Ameria, Zerugadisu extendió ambas manos para formar el _Barisu Wooru_ alrededor de todos. Mientras realizaba el conjuro y el escudo se cerraba, el hechicero tomó un segundo para mirar a Ameria por encima del hombro una última vez. Luego usó toda sus energías para hacer la barrera mágica extremadamente fuerte.

A pesar de que sus adversarios habían sobrevivido a uno de sus más devastadores ataques, Liton estaba seguro de que nadie podría vencerlo. En unos cuantos segundos ya había logrado derrotar a Ten-Shin-Han y a Yamcha y herir seriamente a Ameria y a Shaina. Los demás habían corrido a esconderse detrás de un escudo mágico creado por Zerugadisu y tan sólo Hyoga y Uller parecían ofrecer algo resistencia, pero eso sería totalmente inútil. Cuando el Santo del Cisne terminó de neutralizar los últimos meteoros de fuego, el meganiano se acercó unos pasos y empezó a reír.

—Tal parece que te quedaste solo, Hyoga —se burló a carcajadas—. Tus amigos te han abandonado y se fueron a esconder dejándote pelear solo. ¿Adónde se fueron todas esas idioteces sobre la amistad?

—No malentiendas las cosas —replicó el Santo en actitud desafiante—. Yo he decidido pelear contra ti. Mientras mis amigos estén seguros, podremos combatir sin que nadie nos moleste.

El meganiano soltó una risita burlona.

—¿Pelearás solo contra mí? Ahora veo que has perdido completamente la razón. ¿No comprendes que mis poderes no tienen comparación con los tuyos? ¿No ves cómo está tu armadura, estúpido? Tal vez no lo hayas entendido, pero soy invencible.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—Te lo demostraré —amenazó el meganiano. Extendió su mano y lanzó una serie de ondas térmicas con forma de anillos concéntricos sobre Hyoga—. Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto.

Las ondas térmicas pasaron a través del Santo del Cisne, que cerró sus ojos y se quedó completamente inmóvil recibiendo el ataque. Uller esbozó en su rostro un gesto de preocupación al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las ondas térmicas harían que la temperatura alrededor de Hyoga aumentará todavía más, lo cual haría pedazos la armadura del Santo de bronce.

—¡Hyoga, defiéndete!

Pero Hyoga continuó sin efectuar el menor movimiento. Liton especuló que la temperatura, que en ese momento ya era demasiada intensa para ser tolerara por un ser humano ordinario, estaba haciendo imposible que el Santo del Cisne pudiera defenderse adecuadamente, de tal suerte que soltó una carcajada maléfica.

—Liton, me parece que me estás subestimando —murmuró Hyoga tranquilamente.

—¿Qué demonios? —inquirió Liton, retrocediendo.

Hyoga abrió sus ojos azules y observó fijamente al meganiano, que tenía el ceño fruncido debido a la sorpresa. A pesar de las poderosas ondas térmicas, el Santo no parecía haber sido afectado por ellas.

—Hace un momento dijiste que la amistad y los sueños son sólo ilusiones a las que se aferran los débiles, pero para nosotros, los Santos de Bronce, la amistad y los sueños son algo que no da el impulso necesario para seguir luchando.

—No sé cómo es que mis ondas térmicas no te afectaron —repuso Liton con indiferencia—. Pero sólo fue un golpe de suerte, Hyoga, no olvides que una de mis habilidades consiste en leer la mente de mis oponentes. Puedo anticipar todos y cada uno de tus ataques.

El meganiano bajó sus párpados un instante y se sumió en sí mismo. Usando el poder de su mente trató de hurgar nuevamente en los pensamientos de Hyoga, pero por alguna razón inexplicable lo único que pudo visualizar fue un enorme vacío oscuro, un lecho de nada. Extrañado, Liton abrió sus ojos un momento y volvió a intentarlo. Tras unos segundos de espera, se dio cuenta que no podía penetrar en la mente del Santo de Bronce. Abrió los ojos de repente y dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre? No puedo entrar en sus pensamientos —Levantó la vista y observó a Hyoga minuciosamente—. Pero si hace unos instantes podía leer todo lo que había en su mente. ¿Cómo rayos lograste impedir que leyera tu mente?

—Seiya me contó en una ocasión que su maestra Marin tuvo una batalla muy difícil contra un Santo de Plata, ese Santo era Asterion de Lebreles. Él usaba una técnica muy parecida a la tuya para leer la mente y por esa razón resultaba casi imposible derrotarlo. Sin embargo, Marin descubrió que formando un vacío en su mente, podía bloquear la habilidad de Asterion y fue de esa manera que pudo ganar la pelea.

—Ya entiendo todo —murmuró el meganiano, receloso—. Sin embargo, aunque no pueda leer tus pensamientos, eso no impedirá que te haga pedazos. Mientras combatimos el calor te irá debilitando poco a poco —Alzó la mano con la palma vuelta hacia Hyoga y soltó una risita malévola—. Esta vez mis ondas térmicas destruirán tu armadura de una vez por todas.

Una nueva serie de anillos de energía calorífica envolvió al Santo, que de nueva cuenta permaneció inmóvil como la vez anterior. Mientras los aros concéntricos pasaban uno tras otro por el cuerpo de Hyoga, el meganiano advirtió algo que no había visto con anterioridad. Alrededor del cuerpo del Santo del Cisne flotaba una corriente de aire frío que contrarrestaba los efectos de las ondas térmicas.

—Se siente frío —musitó Liton en tono pensativo—. El aire frío cubre a Hyoga y lo protege de mi poder. Ahora comprendo por qué las ondas térmicas no lo afectaron a pesar de que usa una armadura de bronce —Liton frunció una sonrisa y separó ambas piernas mientras el poder de su aura salía de su cuerpo—. Eso fue algo inteligente, Hyoga, pero el aire frío no te protegerá de mis ataques más poderosos. ¡Prepárate! ¡¡El poder de la _Nova Burning_ te incinerará hasta los huesos!!

En respuesta, el Santo del Cisne comenzó a realizar un conjunto de movimientos usando sus brazos y piernas para invocar el poder de su aura. A medida que Hyoga ejecutaba sus movimientos, el aire frío a su alrededor fue expandiéndose poco a poco, inundando el ambiente con diminutos cristales de hielo que flotaban por al aire.

—Lamento contradecirte, pero mi aire frío acabará primero contigo.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Liton—. El poder de mi aura puede generar el mismo calor del sol. Será lo mismo que con los ataques de Uller.

Cuando terminó con sus movimientos, Hyoga se arrojó directamente contra Liton y levantó su puño derecho para disparar una corriente de aire congelado a la velocidad de la luz.

—_¡¡Diamond Dust!! (Polvo de Diamante)_

El ataque golpeó completamente al meganiano, que esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de quedar convertido en un gigantesco bloque de hielo. Hyoga pasó a través de Liton luego de usar el _Diamond Dust_ y después se volvió para evaluar los resultados de su ataque. Parecía que había logrado atrapar a su enemigo dentro de aquel pequeño témpano, pero de repente el hielo comenzó a cuartearse.

—Este aire frío es realmente fresco —se escuchó decir a Liton mientras su gélida prisión se desmoronaba rápidamente. Los enormes pedazos de hielo ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocar el piso, sino que se evaporaron casi al instante—. No importa que clase de aire congelante uses, Hyoga. Jamás podrás congelar el poder del sol.

Hyoga quedó boquiabierto. Su aire frío parecía completamente inútil ante los asombrosos poderes de Liton. El hielo con el que lo había aprisionado había sido evaporado casi al instante. Una cosa le quedó clara, tenía que hacer más frío su aire congelante o de lo contrario jamás podría vencerlo.

—No puede ser que mi aire congelado haya sido evaporado de esa forma.

—Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, el poder de mi aura puede generar el mismo calor del sol. Nadie puede congelar las llamas del sol sin importar que se trate de un Caballero Celestial, un Santo de Atena o un Guerrero Kundalini.

El meganiano levantó sus brazos y formó una pequeña esfera de fuego entre las palmas de las manos, la cual empezó a aumentar de tamaño. Una vez que la esfera alcanzó un tamaño considerable, Liton extendió ambas manos al frente para arrojarla contra Hyoga. A medida que la bola de fuego iba avanzando también iba incrementando su tamaño, de forma que cuando estaba frente a Hyoga ésta ya se había vuelto descomunal.

—_¡¡Nova Burning!!_

Hyoga comprendió que se encontraba en aprietos cuando descubrió que no tenía para donde hacerse. La esfera llameante era tan grande y veloz que lo aplastaría fácilmente aunque tratará de evadirla. Sólo había una oportunidad para salvarse, pero era arriesgada. Se quedó parado en su sitio y levantó ambos brazos, decidido a detenerla con sus propias manos.

Haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas, el Santo del Cisne apenas logró contener la monumental bola de fuego que se cernía sobre él. Sintió como el calor le quemaba los dedos y pasaba a través de su armadura de bronce. La presión era enorme y Hyoga, preso de la desesperación, empezó a ser empujado hacia atrás. Aún cuando el poder de su aura le brindaba cierta protección contra el calor del ambiente, Hyoga estaba empezando a resentir los efectos de la terrible _Nova Burning_.

—Date por vencido, Hyoga —le aconsejó Liton—. Pronto morirás con mi más poderosa técnica y seguirás a David. Descubrirás que nadie puede oponerse a la voluntad del poder.

—¡Olvídalo! —vociferó Hyoga al tiempo que hacía un último esfuerzo por incrementar el poder de su cosmos y cambiar el balance de la pelea. En ese momento, la armadura del Cisne se volvió de oro y comenzó a emitir un poderoso brillo, sorprendiendo al meganiano—. ¡No dejaré de luchar hasta que muera!

—Continuas diciendo esas tonterías, ¿no te das cuenta de que mientras más te aferres a esas ideas más sufrirás? —Liton levantó un brazo para señalar la _Nova Burning_ y disparó un minúsculo meteoro de luz usando la punta de su dedo índice.

El rayo golpeó sobre la superficie de la esfera y provocó una reacción en cadena que desembocó en una violenta explosión que engulló a Hyoga, desatando un infierno de llamas y arrasando con algunos árboles que aún seguían en pie. Las llamas comenzaron a extenderse nuevamente en todas direcciones.

—¡¡Hyoga!! —gritó Uller con todas sus fuerzas.

Detrás de la barrera defensiva del _Barisu Wooru_, Rina, Zerugadisu, Yamcha y los demás contemplaron inmóviles como la figura del Santo de bronce había desparecido tras el tremendo estallido causado por Liton. Eclipse, que imaginó que lo peor estaba por venir cuando observó como el meganiano se volvía hacia ellos, expresó en una simple frase el sentir de todos.

—Ahora si nos chupó la bruja.

_Tokio-3_

Eran las 7:30 de la noche. El general Kymura se dirigía a paso ligero hacia la sala de reuniones donde sus más cercanos colaboradores y hombres de confianza lo estaban esperando. Mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo levantó el brazo izquierdo y consultó su reloj. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para que los efectivos del ejército japonés se movilizaran por completo a las inmediaciones de Tokio-3, pero Kymura sentía que debían estar listos por si los militares decidían iniciar un asalto sorpresivo sobre NERV.

De acuerdo a sus informes, los dirigentes de SEELE primero retirarían la protección legal de NERV e inmediatamente después intervendrían los sistemas de computo para obligar a Gendou a ceder el mando al gobierno del Japón, pero sí por alguna razón el comandante Ikari llegaba a negarse, entonces sería autorizado el uso de la fuerza para ocupar todas las instalaciones. Por tal razón era indispensable que los miembros de la organización Apocalipsis estuvieran preparados.

Kymura abrió las puertas de la sala de conferencias y entró. En el interior había una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres que vestían uniformes militares de color negro con gris. La habitación era sencilla, aunque estaba decorada con buen gusto. La mayor parte del espacio se hallaba ocupada por una gran mesa circular de caoba, alrededor de la cual había veinticuatro sillas de respaldo recto. Todo era lujoso y elegante.

—Tomen asiento, por favor —Kymura se dirigió a la cabecera de la sala y ocupó su lugar antes de empezar a hablar—. Hermanos y hermanas, el gran Genghis Khan, dueño de la verdad absoluta, me ha confirmado que nos brindará todo su apoyo para alcanzar la victoria sobre nuestros enemigos. El día del Juicio Final ha llegado y a excepción de los elegidos, todos morirán por sus horrendos pecados contra los cielos.

Los hombres y mujeres de negro le dedicaron una buena salva de aplausos.

—General Kymura —dijo uno de los presentes—. Nadie de aquí podría poner en tela de juicio las palabras del gran Genghis Khan, pero nos preocupa que la intervención de SEELE pudiera complicar la operación. De acuerdo con nuestros últimos reportes, SEELE podría poner en operación a los ocho Evas fabricados recientemente. Sí las nuevas unidades Evangelion se unen a la Fuerza Estratégica para la Auto-Defensa de Japón, me temo que estaríamos en desventaja a pesar de todo el apoyo del gran Genghis Khan.

—Temo que estoy de acuerdo con Yamada —murmuró un segundo hombre—. Una cosa es apoderarnos de las instalaciones de NERV y otra muy distinta enfrentarnos a todo el poderío que representan ocho Evas. Creo que deberíamos posponer nuestros planes por unos días y pensar bien las cosas.

Kymura los miró con desdén.

—Esas unidades Evangelion no serán ningún problema. El presidente Keel y esos ciegos de SEELE han creado esas monstruosidades con la idea de que así lograrán sus propósitos. Pero lo que no saben es que los destruiremos a todos. ¡¡No existe poder sobre la Tierra que resista la voluntad del gran Genghis Khan!!

Se hizo el silencio, mientras los presentes asimilaban esas palabras. Masamaru cambió una rápida mirada con Kymura. Ninguno de los miembros de la organización podía pensar si quiera en atreverse a contradecir al general, pero lo cierto es que algunos compartían las mismas preocupaciones que Yamada con respecto al poder de los Evas de SEELE.

—General, nuestros robots aún no han sido probamos en combate y la estabilidad de los pilotos no es del todo confiable —insistió Yamada mostrándose algo nervioso—. No digo que no sigamos adelante con nuestros objetivos, pero me parece que debemos esperar un poco más.

Kymura se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar frente a Yamada, que se quedó inmóvil ante la fría mirada del general. De repente las pupilas en los ojos del general se tornaron rojas y emitieron un brillo. Extendió una mano y comenzó a cerrarla lentamente como si estuviera apretando algo.

Al instante, Yamada sintió una enorme presión sobre su cuello y empezó a experimentar asfixia. Era como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando con una fuerza tremenda. Preso del pánico y de la angustia que sentía, se llevó la mano derecha a la garganta mientras trataba desesperadamente de jalar aire. Fue en ese momento que comprendió que era el general quien lo estaba matando.

Kymura soltó nuevamente la risita malévola y dijo:

—¿Sabe, Yamada? Su falta de fe me molesta.

—Lo-Lo lamento, señor, yo no quise ofenderlo —se disculpó Yamada en un intento por salvar la vida. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desesperación—. Por favor, te-tenga piedad, no, por favor... .

Se escuchó un chasquido hueco y húmedo cuando el hueso del cuello se partió finalmente. Con la misma serenidad con que hubiera encendido un cigarro, Kymura bajó el brazo y dirigió su mirada hacia los demás. El hombre que hace unos instantes había apoyado la idea de Yamada se puso pálido como la tiza.

—Quiten esta basura de mi vista —ordenó el general.

Un par de hombres se apresuraron a retirar el cadáver de Yamada. El resto de los presentes se dedicó a contemplar al general mientras éste volvía a ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Después de lo sucedido, era obvio que nadie más se iba a atrever a decir algo que contrariada las ordenes de Kymura y él lo sabía mejor perfectamente.

—La operación seguirá como ha sido planeada —puntualizó Kymura—. Todos tienen sus ordenes. Usen su fuerza de voluntad hasta las últimas consecuencias, aplasten a nuestros enemigos dormidos. Somos los elegidos, la victoria y el poder serán nuestros.

Tras dar por terminada la reunión, se marcharon todos menos Kymura y Masamaru. Éste se acercó al general y le preguntó:

—¿Fue eso realmente necesario?

Kymura lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Me sorprende que todavía no lo comprendas. El miedo es la mejor forma de controlar a las personas para que hagan lo que uno desea. Es una fuerza tan increíble que proporciona más poder que cualquier arma. El miedo es lo que hará que ellos sigan las ordenes y que peleen hasta el final.

—¿El miedo dice? —murmuró Masamaru, extrañado.

—Fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí del gran Genghis Khan —rió en un murmullo apenas perceptible—. El terror y la angustia son los mejores aliados con los que alguien puede contar.

_Bosque de Zefilia._

Aunque le molestaba admitirlo, Rina empezó a hacerse a la idea de que Hyoga había fallecido en aquella violenta explosión. El Santo del Cisne había demostrado ser un guerrero valiente y poderoso, pero resultaba imposible que aún estuviera con vida luego de recibir ese tremendo ataque. La inmensa nube de polvo provocada por el estallido y el humo de las llamas hacían imposible que Rina, Firia, Uller o incluso Liton pudieran observar el sitio donde Hyoga había desaparecido.

—Ese tonto recibió lo que se merecía —murmuró el meganiano mientras avanzaba hacia el _Barisu Wooru_ creado por Zerugadisu—. Nada ni nadie puede negar la voluntad del poder. La amistad y los sueños son esperanzas vanas en las que los débiles tratan de encontrar consuelo, pero yo no necesito nada de esa basura.

Uller se interpuso en el camino de Liton. Aún cuando el meganiano parecía un sujeto extremadamente poderoso, el Kundalino estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo. Tal vez Liton podía generar el mismo calor que el sol, pero mientras el Anillo de los Inmortales le brindará protección tenía una oportunidad.

—Miserable, no te dejaré que lastimes a nadie más. —Un halo de luz dorada envolvió la figura del hombre de hielo—. Aunque sea lo última que haga te derrotaré con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿No entiendes que no pueden ganar, Uller? —se burló Liton—. Tus descargas gélidas nunca podrán congelar el calor del sol. Si insistes en luchar tendré que darte tu merecido por interferir.

El cuerpo del guerrero meganiano comenzó a resplandecer gracias al poder de su poderosa aura. Los adversarios se miraron de hito en hito. Estaban a punto de atacarse mutuamente cuando, de súbito, ambos percibieron las frías vibraciones que emitía el cosmos del Santo del Cisne.

—Espera un momento, Uller —dijo Hyoga que atravesó el campo de batalla hasta llegar a donde se encontraban el hombre de hielo y Liton—. Te dije que yo me encargaría de derrotar a Liton, y aún pienso hacerlo.

—¡Hyoga!

Ni Uller ni los que se ocultaban tras la barrera mágica pudieron contener su alegría al ver que Hyoga estaba sano y salvo. Incluso el impasible Zerugadisu reaccionó con agrado. El Santo tenía el rostro sucio y su armadura presentaba más rasgaduras que antes, pero fuera de eso se veía en perfectas condiciones. Liton, por otra parte, se quedó tan sorprendido como si estuviera presenciando una aparición del más allá.

—¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —exclamó Liton—. ¿Cómo diablos sobreviviste a ese ataque? No me digas que tu armadura de bronce fue lo que te salvó porque no puede ser cierto.

—¡Eso es! —Rina cerró el puño y golpeó el aire.

—Tal vez no lo creas, pero así fue —repuso Hyoga tranquilamente—. Mi armadura es de bronce, pero ahora es tan poderosa como una armadura dorada gracias a la sangre de los Santos Dorados.

Lleno de ira, Liton frunció el entrecejo y retrocedió un paso. Ahora estaba más furioso que antes. No podía permitirse perder en esa batalla y menos ante un rival que profesaba ideas tan absurdas. Había cometido un error al dar a Hyoga por muerto tan fácilmente, pero eso era algo que iba a remediar.

—No te sientas tan orgulloso, Hyoga, pues esa armadura no te protegerá por mucho tiempo. Lograste sobrevivir a la _Nova Burning_, pero tu ropaje sagrado quedó más dañado que antes. —Levantó ambas manos y se colocó en guardia—. Estoy seguro de que si uso de nuevo mi poder destruiré tu armadura por completo.

Hyoga arrugó el ceño y frunció los labios. Sabía que lo que Liton había dicho era verdad. Su armadura se encontraba muy dañada y difícilmente podría resistir un segundo ataque con la misma intensidad. Además, por si eso no fuera poco, el calor del ambiente lo había debilitado un poco y necesitaba de unos segundos para recobrar todas sus fuerzas.

_"Maldición"_, pensó el Cisne. "_Es cierto, aunque mi armadura pudo resistir ese ataque no creo que pueda soportar otra explosión"_.

—Yo tenía razón —dijo Liton en medio de una carcajada—. No necesito leer tu mente, tu expresión habla por sí sola. Has corrido con suerte, Hyoga, pero ésta se te ha acabado.

—¿Por qué no cierras la boca de una buena vez?

Rina Inbaasu abandonó la protección que le brindaba el escudo mágico y salió al campo de batalla. La hechicera no parecía tenerle ningún miedo a Liton, y tampoco se dejó amedrentar por el intenso calor del ambiente. Segura de sí misma, miró al meganiano fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa retadora.

—¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? —le reclamó Liton—. ¿Acaso quieres morir más rápido?

—Tú lastimaste a mi amiga y voy a darte tu merecido por eso. Admito que tu poder es increíble, pero no ya no soporto tus fanfarronadas —Alzó una mano para señalar al meganiano—. Prepárate para enfrentar a la poderosa Rina Inbaasu.

Liton se sonrió con aquella declaración. Sí esa tonta pretendía medir sus fuerzas con él, entonces tendría que demostrarle lo insensato que era enfrentar al mejor guerrero de Megazoar. Se volvió hacia la hechicera y se acomodó los cabellos.

Rina deslizó un pie por el suelo y aguardó.

_Continuará... ._


	107. UN SACRIFICIO, UNA ESPERANZA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CVI

UN SACRIFICIO, UNA ESPERANZA

__

Bosques de Zefilia.

El incendio continuaba propagándose por todas partes. Las feroces llamas habían destruido un gran número de árboles y arrasado con toda la vegetación en el campo de batalla. El humo empezaba a cubrir los cielos poco a poco, oscureciendo la luz solar. La temperatura había aumentado a tal punto que era difícil respirar. El ambiente se sentía sofocado y las lenguas de fuego se alzaban hacia las alturas, iluminando vagamente el paisaje.

Detrás de la barrera mágica del _Barisu Wooru_, el resto de los Slayers observaban con una mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación como Rina Inbaasu desafiaba al poderoso guerrero meganiano. El primer impulso de Gaury fue tomar su espada de luz y salir del campo protector sin importarle nada, pero se detuvo cuando Rina volvió la mirada por encima del hombro para pedirle que no interviniera.

—Espera, Gaury, detente —le dijo ella—. No vengas, yo me ocuparé de él.

—Pero es demasiado arriesgado incluso para ti —repuso Gaury.

La hechicera le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y soltó una sonrisa de absoluta confianza. A pesar de los enormes peligros que corría al pelear sola en un ambiente tan difícil, Rina no deseaba que ninguno de sus amigos se inmiscuyera, al menos no por el momento. Estaba consciente de que su enemigo era un oponente difícil y peligroso, y que necesitaría de todos sus poderes para vencerlo, pero prefería arriesgarse sola antes de permitir que Gaury o alguien más corriera la suerte de Ameria.

—Pero que niña tan imprudente eres, pelirroja —murmuró el guerrero meganiano, atrayendo la mirada iracunda de Rina—. Por mucho que lo intentes tú nunca podrás causarme ni siquiera una pequeña herida. ¿No comprendes que resistir a la voluntad del poder es inútil?

—A mí no me interesan tus cursilerías filosóficas, así que mejor abstente de decir todas esas tonterías —Rina posó ambas manos sobre su cintura—. Sólo sé que lastimaste a mi amiga Ameria y que has tratado de matarnos. Eso no lo te lo permitiré, miserable, así que prepárate para sufrir el peor de los castigos.

—No me amenaces que me muero de terror —replicó Liton en forma burlona—. Me doy cuenta que aún no comprendes a lo que te estás enfrentando. No existe la menor posibilidad de que una simple hechicera de segunda pueda derrotar a un guerrero tan fuerte como yo.

—Eso está por verse, fanfarrón —Rina levantó los puños y se preparó para la batalla—. Tal vez seas muy fuerte, pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás por haberte metido con esta hechicera de segunda.

—¡Oye! ¡Aguarda un momento!

Tanto la hechicera como Liton volvieron la vista hacia el sitio donde aguardaban Hyoga y Uller. El Guerrero Kundalini avanzó dos pasos y extendió una mano para atraer la atención de ambos contendientes.

—Liton es sujeto muy poderoso, deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.

—Uller tiene razón —convino Hyoga, acercándose—. No te entrometas en esto.

La hechicera llevó su mirada de regreso hacia Liton y sonrió con confianza.

—Olvídenlo, no pienso dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes dos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Esto no es un juego.

Rina miró a Uller con el rabillo del ojo, pero sin perder de vista a Liton.

—Quiero demostrarle a este infeliz que no somos tan débiles como cree. Él afirma que la voluntad del poder está de su parte, pero nada de lo que me digan impedirá que le pateé el trasero.

—Valientes palabras, pero algo presuntuosas si tomamos en cuenta la diferencia que existe entre nosotros dos —señaló Liton con arrogancia—. Primero acabaré contigo para después hacerme cargo de Hyoga y Uller.

El meganiano levantó los brazos en lo alto e hizo arder su aura. Dentro de la palma de cada mano apareció un minúsculo destello de color rojo carmín que aumentó de tamaño hasta convertirse en una esfera de fuego. Extendió las palmas y disparó una docena de meteoritos llameantes en dirección a Rina.

—_¡¡Fire´s Comets!!_

—¡¡Rina, cuidado!!

La hechicera apenas tuvo tiempo de arrojarse al piso para escapar del letal bombardeo. Una serie de violentas explosiones se sucedieron una tras otra en los sitios donde los ataques de fuego iban cayendo. Rina rodó varios metros por los suelos y se incorporó rápidamente con la intención de contraatacar. Con la rodilla derecha en el suelo, extendió ambas manos hacia Liton y le arrojó una gran cantidad de diminutas esferas brillantes.

—_¡¡Bomu Supuriddo!! (¡¡Bomba Repartida!!)_

Liton pensó que los ataques de Rina irían directamente contra él del mismo modo que los cometas de fuego, pero en vez de eso, las esferas de luz se esparcieron por el aire balanceándose un lado a otro sin control. Vistas en la distancia parecían revolotear como un enjambre de insectos luminosos. Liton observó los pequeños destellos con desconfianza sin saber qué iba a suceder.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

Entonces la hechicera cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e inmediatamente después las esferas convergieron sobre Liton desde todas direcciones. El meganiano únicamente alcanzó cubrirse la cabeza antes de ser impactado y desaparecer en medio de un enorme estallido. Enormes pedazos de roca y escombros salieron volando por los aires.

—A ver a qué te sabe eso, fanfarrón —susurró Rina.

—¡Bien hecho! —festejó Shirufiru con alegría.

Sin embargo el entusiasmo duró poco tiempo. Una vez que la oscura nube de polvo y humo empezó a desvanecerse, todos pudieron advertir que Liton todavía seguía en pie. Su armadura no presentaba el más mínimo daño y su cuerpo no parecía tener heridas. El meganiano caminó unos pasos hacia delante mientras se sacudía el polvo de la armadura.

—Que tontería —se mofó—. Tus ataques no me afectaron en lo más mínimo.

Shirufiru apretó los puños con fuerza. Pese a que Rina era la hechicera más poderosa del grupo, ni siquiera ella había podido lastimar a Liton. La desesperación y la rabia se apodaron de ella. Sabía que Ameria estaba herida, y que necesitaba que la curaran, pero por otra parte sospechaba que si no ayudaban a Rina, lo más probable era que Liton acabaría matándola. Estaba a punto de abandonar la protección de la barrera mágica cuando Firia le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla.

—Espera, Shirufiru, no te precipites.

—Pero no podemos permitir que ella pelee sola —repuso la sacerdotisa—. Debemos ayudarla o ese tipo le hará daño. No me importa lo que Rina haya dicho o lo que pienses, yo iré a pelear junto a ella.

Firia pareció no escucharle.

—Shirufiru, dime, ¿no te diste cuenta que Liton no absorbió ninguno de los ataques de Rina? Sí no mal recuerdo, él mencionó que podía absorber la energía de los ataques.

La sacerdotisa guardó un momento de silencio y reflexionó sobre las palabras pronunciaras por Firia. Desconcertada, echó una mirada hacia Rina y notó que su amiga estaba sonriendo. Parecía como si las cosas estuvieran saliendo como Rina había esperado. Cualquiera que no conociera la gravedad de la situación hubiera pensado que la hechicera era quien tenía dominada la situación.

—Rina se está riendo, pero ¿por qué?

El guerrero meganiano, por su parte, estudió minuciosamente el rostro de Rina y arqueó una ceja cuando descubrió que ésta, lejos de mostrarse angustiada o desesperada por la situación, se estaba riendo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó extrañado—. ¿Acaso perdiste la razón o qué?

—En realidad acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante —respondió la hechicera con un dejo de sarcasmo—. Hace unos instantes te ataque con un hechizo mágico conocido como _Bomu Supuriddo_, pero curiosamente no intentaste absorberlo con tus manos.

Liton frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes.

—Eso no tiene importancia, mocosa.

—¿De verdad? Pues yo opino todo lo contrario, querido Liton. No lo hiciste porque no puedes absorber la magia, ¿no es cierto? Cuando estabas luchando con Hyoga y Uller pude notar que tampoco absorbiste los ataques de ellos dos a pesar de que pudiste hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Tal parece que tu poder para absorber energía tiene excepciones y la magia es una de ellas.

—Vaya, no dejas de sorprenderme —reconoció el meganiano—. A pesar de ser sólo una simple humana lograste descubrir una de las limitantes de mi habilidad para absorber la energía. Te felicito por ello, pero no te sientes tan orgullosa porque eso no impedirá que acabe contigo.

Liton cerró sus ojos y bajó un poco la cabeza, sumiéndose en sí mismo. Usando el poder de su mente, trató de hurgar en los pensamientos de Rina para prever los ataques que ella iba a usar. Pero, al igual que había ocurrido anteriormente con Hyoga, sólo pudo visualizar un enorme vacío oscuro. Extrañado, abrió los ojos de nuevo y frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto. ¿Acaso Rina también había aprendido a crear un vacío dentro en su mente?

—No puedo creer lo que está pasando. Mi habilidad para leer la mente no funciona con ella —hizo una pausa y observó a Rina minuciosamente—. ¿Es qué se trata de un hechizo también?

Rina frunció el entrecejo sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo. A juzgar por lo que acababa de escuchar por labios del propio Liton, parecía que éste tenía algún tipo de problema para leerle la mente. La hechicera se turbó. Ella no poseía ninguna clase de habilidad psíquicas para hacer algo así. De seguro alguien más debía estarla ayudando.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?! —exclamó Liton con furia, mirando en todas direcciones—. Alguien está bloqueando mi habilidad, pero ¿quién puede ser?

De pronto el meganiano se volvió furioso contra Uller. Aunque nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación, Liton finalmente pudo descubrir que el hombre de hielo era quien estaba enviando poderosas ondas telepáticas para proteger a Rina. Esa era la razón por la que no podía leerle la mente a la hechicera.

—¡¡Maldito Kundalini!! ¡¡Tú eres quien está interfiriendo con mi poder!!

—Así es, Liton, soy yo —le confirmó Uller—. No pensarás que iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya. No importa lo que suceda, ni que tan grandes sean tus poderes, tú nunca nos derrotarás.

—Estoy harto de todos ustedes —Liton esbozó una mueca mordaz—. He tenido que soportar sus estúpidos juegos, pero llego el momento de terminar con esta inútil pelea —empezó a reír—. Voy a acabar con todos ustedes de una buena vez y para siempre.

—Te equivocas, tú serás el que va a perder esta pelea —le dijo Rina, atrayendo la atención del meganiano. Un fulgor de luz blanca envolvió el cuerpo de la hechicera, brillando de forma tan intensa que Liton dejó de reír—. Vamos a ver como te comportas cuando use uno de mis hechizos más poderosos.

Liton extendió su mano derecha hacia Rina y le lanzó un chorro incandescente de fuego. La hechicera iba a realizar un encantamiento para defenderse cuando, súbitamente, el rayo de fuego fue interceptado en el aire por una descarga gélida. El meganiano giró su rostro violentamente hacia Uller y lo maldijo en silencio. Antes de que Liton pudiera volver a atacar, el Kundalini abrió las manos para arrojarle una andanada de estacas de hielo.

Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, Liton utilizó sus ondas térmicas para derretir todas las estacas antes de que éstas pudieran alcanzarlo. Después, levantó la otra mano y contraatacó con una docena de veloces meteoros de fuego que rasgaron el aire a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡¡Muere, Uller!!

Actuando por instinto, el guerrero de hielo se teletransportó a una distancia segura para escapar del ataque. Las bolas de fuego impactaron en el suelo y provocaron varias explosiones que arrojaron montones de rocas en distintas direcciones. Desde su nueva posición, Uller disparó una nueva descarga de hielo, que golpeó sobre el aura de Liton sin causarle ninguna molestia.

—¿Hasta cuando entenderás que tus ataques no podrán congelarme? —murmuró el meganiano. Levantó las palmas nuevamente para expulsar una docena de pequeñas esferas llameantes contra el Kundalini—. Nadie puede congelar las llamas del sol... ¡nadie!

Esta vez Uller no tuvo tiempo de recurrir a la teletransportación. Los ataques de Liton eran demasiado rápidos para poder verlos venir. Tres cometas de fuego le dieron en el pecho y lo hicieron caer al suelo. El poder del anillo Kundalini le permitía recibir un ataque tras otro y sobrevivir, pero no lo hacía inmortal. Sí las cosas continuaban de la misma forma, los ataques de Liton terminarían por derretirlo.

Hyoga corrió hacia el hombre de hielo y usando el poder del _Diamond Dust_, se deshizo del resto de los cometas de fuego. Alejado el peligro, el santo arremetió contra Liton y lo atacó con una veloz patada, pero el meganiano se impulsó por los aires para evadir el golpe y luego dejó caer un chorro de fuego.

Hyoga cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y bajó la temperatura en tornó a él utilizando el poder de su cosmos. Las llamas envolvieron al santo del Cisne, pero su aura lo protegió del ataque.

Seguro de que Hyoga y Uller ya no le daría más problemas, Liton se volvió hacia Rina con la intención de matarla. Sabía que tenía la desventaja de no poder absorber los ataques mágicos, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Su velocidad superior y sus poderes mentales le asegurarían la victoria.

—Está vez sí acabaré contigo, niña tonta.

Como respuesta, Rina cerró los ojos y levantó ambas manos. Una corriente de aire surgió del suelo donde ella estaba parada, levantándole el cabello y la capa hacia arriba con fuerza. El halo luminoso que cubría a la hechicera parecía volverse más intenso con cada segundo que transcurría.

—_Más oscuro que la oscuridad..._ —comenzó a murmurar—..._ más rojo que la sangre que fluye _—Una esfera de luz rojo carmesí se materializó entre las manos de Rina, lanzando pequeños rayos entre sus dedos—._ Enterrado en la corriente del tiempo, en vuestro sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad... ._

Liton retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y arrugó el ceño con enfado. Cuando percibió la energía tan poderosa que rodeaba el cuerpo de Rina, supo que debía tomar la iniciativa y golpear primero. Incrementó su aura para formar la _Nova Burning_ sobre su cabeza. Antes de que Rina pudiera terminar su conjuro, Liton le arrojó la enorme bola de fuego.

—¡¡Muere!!

—_¡¡Por el poder que tú y yo poseemos, todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino serán destruidos!!_ —Rina llevó sus manos hacia al frente y lanzó su ataque cuando la _Nova Burning_ estaba a sólo unos centímetros de alcanzarla—._ ¡¡Doragu Sureibu!! (Dragon Slave)_

Una esfera de luz escarlata salió despedida hacia el frente, impactando de lleno sobre la superficie de la _Nova Burning_ y empujándola hacia atrás. Liton contempló con incredulidad su ataque estaba regresando hacia él y concentró todas sus fuerzas para darle mayor poder a su técnica.

Parecía que el ataque de Liton había logrado contener el avance del _Doragu Sureibu_, pero la situación se tornó adversa para el guerrero meganiano cuando el hechizo de Rina causó que la _Nova Burning_ le estallara encima. Liton quedó inmerso en un mar de llamas y resintió los efectos destructivos de su propio ataque.

Tomando ventaja de la situación, Hyoga hizo acopió de sus últimas fuerzas para elevar su cosmos más allá del séptimo sentido y bajar la temperatura de su aire frío hasta alcanzar el cero absoluto. La armadura del Cisne volvió a tornarse dorada. El aire frío que rodeaba a Hyoga empezó a cubrir todo el campo de batalla. El santo cerró su puño derecho, el cual quedó momentáneamente cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo, y atacó al meganiano.

—_¡¡Diamond Dust!! (¡¡Polvo de Diamante!!)_

Esta vez la ráfaga de aire frío revolvió las llamas con violencia. Entonces, de repente, ocurrió algo totalmente imposible. Las ardientes flamas comenzaron a congelarse por el efecto del _Diamond Dust_. El propio Liton, aún aturdido por los efectos de la explosión, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. El fuego desapareció y en su lugar fueron apareciendo enormes formaciones de hielo.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Liton—. ¡¡Las llamas se congelan... .

No pudo continuar hablando ya que él mismo quedó atrapado dentro del hielo. Hyoga esbozó una sonrisa de confianza. Mientras Rina combatía a Liton, él se había dedicado de lleno a reunir su cosmos para lanzar un nuevo ataque. En ese momento, el hielo se resquebrajó de abajo hacia arriba con un crujido apagado y el meganino cayó al suelo.

—Ahora ya conoces el poder de los Santos de Atena —le advirtió Hyoga.

—¿Cómo es qué pudiste hacer eso? —clamó Liton—. Ningún tipo de ataque debería ser capaz de apagar mis flamas, mucho menos de congelarlas. ¿Quién demonios eres?

Hyoga llevó a cabo una nueva serie de movimientos con sus brazos y piernas para aumentar todavía más el poder de su energía cósmica, superando el séptimo sentido y alcanzado, aunque de forma inconsciente, el octavo. Arrojó una ráfaga de aire hacia los cielos usando su puño derecho y luego hizo lo mismo, pero con el izquierdo. Una enorme corriente de aire congelado descendió sobre el guerrero del Cisne.

—¡Te demostraré lo que puedo hacer! _¡¡Aurora Thunder Attack!! (¡¡Ataca, Rayo de Aurora!!)_

El santo lanzó dos ataques más con los puños, pero esta vez hacia delante, y luego unió sus manos para descargar tres ráfagas más potentes que todas las anteriores, desatando una verdadera tormenta de aire frío. La ventisca levantó a Liton del suelo y lo llevó volando por los aires dentro de un remolino mortal de aire congelante. La armadura meganiana se recubrió de hielo y se fracturó en pedazos debido a la baja temperatura.

Con sus fuerzas disminuidas, Liton cayó al suelo sintiendo un frío atroz en todo su cuerpo. Todavía no lograba comprender cómo Hyoga había podido congelar el fuego y además destruirle la armadura. El guerrero meganiano trató de levantarse, pero ya no pudo hacerlo. Se había acabado. El ataque de aire congelado de Hyoga había sido demasiado poderoso.

—No puedo aceptar esto —murmuró con rabia mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar boca arriba—. Yo fui capaz de vencer al mismo príncipe David, ¿cómo es posible que unas asquerosas alimañas me hayan derrotado?

—Tú mismo causaste tu desgracia —se escuchó decir a Firia.

Rina, Hyoga y Uller llevaron sus miradas hacia la barrera del _Barisu Wooru_ a tiempo para ver como ésta desaparecía por completo, dejando libres a los Slayers y a los demás. Firia caminó unos cuantos pasos sin dejar de observar a Liton a los ojos.

—Tu habilidad para absorber la energía te hizo confiarte demasiado, pero no te sirvió para nada contra los ataques de aire frío o los hechizos mágicos. Además, el poder destructivo del _Doragu Sureibu_ de Rina te debilitó más de lo que crees porque se combinó con la fuerza de tu propio ataque.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Liton.

—Subestimaste la fuerza de tus enemigos y ese fue un error mortal —El meganiano le arrojó una mirada de furia a Firia, pero ésta continuó hablando sin dejarse intimidar—. Tal parece que no somos tan débiles a pesar de que creemos en la amistad y esas cosas, ¿o no?

El meganiano volvió la cabeza hacia un extremo y escupió sangre con saliva. Su cuerpo se había entumecido completamente debido al aire frío de Hyoga y no podía moverse. Sabía que iba a morir, pero al menos desquitaría toda su furia lanzando amenazas contra sus enemigos. Les demostraría que aún en la derrota, podía mostrarse despiadado.

—Estúpidos, ¿creen que porque me vencieron estarán a salvo? Tal vez ganaron esta batalla, pero nunca podrán contra el gran N´astarith. Su poder está más allá de lo que pueden imaginar.

—¿Quién es N´astarith? —preguntó Shirufiru.

—El nuevo dios que regirá toda la Existencia —contestó Liton con una sonrisa macabra—. No importa lo fuertes que sean o cuantos se le enfrenten, nadie podrá vencerlo. Él es la encarnación de la voluntad del poder.

—Te equivocas, Liton —le dijo David Ferrer—. Las cosas no saldrán como esperas.

Ayudado por Yamcha, el príncipe meganiano había conseguido ponerse de pie nuevamente. Aún estaba herido, y le salía sangre de la boca, como resultado de la batalla, pero su espíritu combativo era inquebrantable

— N´astarith será derrotado cuando el guerrero legendario despierte.

Liton soltó una débil carcajada.

—Ah, David, es gracioso escuchar que aún guardas esperanzas. Sabes perfectamente que mientras tú y tus hermanos continúen con vida, ese supuesto guerrero legendario no podrá despertar jamás. ¿Crees que N´astarith no lo sabe? El ojo del oscuro señor de Abbadón lo ve todo.

Extrañado, Hyoga frunció el entrecejo y se acercó un poco más. Durante su estancia en la _Churubusco_, había oído a Saulo hablar de un guerrero legendario al que los Celestiales se referían como el Káiser, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba del mismo guerrero del que estaban hablando David y Liton.

—¿Hablan del Guerrero Káiser? —inquirió.

Liton cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Parece que tus amigos están enterados de todo, David —murmuró Liton—. Pero me pregunto si también sabrán acerca del pequeño secreto de la familia real de Megazoar. Tu padre, el emperador Francisco, hizo hasta lo imposible por mantener oculto todo, pero yo sé la verdad.

—¡¡Cállate!! —exclamó David—. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—Ahora me siento mejor —susurró Liton cada vez con menos fuerza—. Estoy seguro que todos los miembros de la familia real de Megazoar también morirán. Al final, la voluntad del poder se impondrá y ustedes desaparecerán.

Con los ojos abiertos, Liton soltó una última risita maligna y finalmente murió.

David apretó los puños con fuerzas. Sintió unos enormes deseos de patear el cadáver de su adversario, pero al final logró contenerse. Las palabras de Liton lo habían dejado temblando de coraje, pero lo que más le irritaba era que éstas reflejaban sus más profundos temores.

—¿De qué estaba hablando, David? —le preguntó Yamcha al príncipe—. ¿Quién es ese guerrero legendario que mencionó Liton? ¿Es el mismo guerrero del que nos habló Saulo y los Celestiales?

David bajó la vista sin decir una palabra. Sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad sobre el guerrero meganiano quedaría revelada, pero no estaba seguro de que aquel fuera el momento idóneo. El príncipe dudó. ¿Debía decirles lo que sabía o esperar hasta volver a la _Churubusco_? Fue en ese instante que la voz de Rina Inbaasu lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Oigan, oigan, oigan, nosotros no sabemos nada de lo que están hablando, ¿quiénes son ustedes y de dónde vienen? ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo trataba de matarnos? Creo que nos deben una explicación.

Uller y Ten-Shin-Han se miraron el uno al otro un momento. En el calor de la batalla habían olvidado darle las gracias a Rina y a los demás Slayers por su valiosa ayuda sin la que hubiera sido más difícil derrotar a Liton. El hombre de hielo le extendió una mano a Rina y dijo:

—Es cierto, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Uller —Esperó que Rina le sujetara la mano antes de seguir hablando—. Como ya te habíamos dicho antes, nosotros venimos desde una dimensión distinta a esta. Estamos buscando una de las doce gemas estelares que se encuentra en este mundo.

—¿Una gema estelar? —repitió Rina—. Jamás he oído hablar de ella.

—Sí has oído —le dijo Eclipse—. Pero tú lo llamas el triángulo de quién sabe qué.

—El triángulo de Zanatar —murmuró Firia—. Según la leyenda, es una gema que vino desde los cielos. Un hechicero llamado Zanatar la encontró y la resguardó durante muchos años.

Rina abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Quieres decir que mi triángulo de Zanatar y la gema estelar que estos forasteros están buscando es la misma cosa? No puedo creerlo, pero ¿por qué la están buscando?

—En la dimensión de donde venimos existe un sujeto llamado N´astarith —le explicó Uller—. Él está buscando esas gemas para gobernar todos los universos y para ello está enviando a sus guerreros a reunirlas. Ten por seguro que cuando sepa que Liton ha fracasado, enviará a otros a terminar el trabajo.

—¡Que vengan! —Rina golpeó el aire con el puño—. Lo venceremos igual.

—No es tan sencillo, chica lista —murmuró Shaina—. Está vez tuvimos suerte, pero la próxima las cosas podrían terminar de manera diferente. Los guerreros de N´astarith vendrán, los matarán a todos y luego volverán a casa tan tranquilos.

—¿Sí? Lo dudo mucho.

—En realidad —se oyó decir a una voz—. Ellos tienen razón.

Todas las miradas convergieron sobre un misterioso hombre que había aparecido de pronto. Llevaba un enorme sombrero de paja que le cubría parte del rostro y en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo oscuro. El hombre vestía ropas holgadas y portaba una larga capa oscura. Casi al instante, Firia frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Shirufiru.

El hombre misterioso levantó la mirada para revelar su identidad.

—¡¡Zerosu!! —exclamó Rina—. ¿De dónde saliste?

—Estaba oculto observando la pelea —confesó Zerosu mientras se quitaba el sombrero—. Debo admitir que lucharon muy bien, aunque temí que ese tipo pudiera lastimarlos.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no nos ayudaste?! —le reclamó Rina.

Zerosu se puso un dedo sobre los labios y sonrió.

—Eso es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? —repitió Hyoga—. No sé quién seas, pero no me parece el momento para jugar a las adivinanzas. ¿Quién eres y qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Disculpa —le dijo Zerosu—. Mi nombre es Zerosu y soy amigo de Rina y su grupo —Zerosu percibió que Firia le estaba lanzando una mirada llena de hostilidad, pero rápidamente se hizo el desentendido—. Hace unos días tuve una premonición que me advertía sobre la destrucción del mundo.

—¿Una premonición? —murmuró Shirufiru.

—Quiere decir que se emborrachó hace poco —susurró Firia.

—Sí, pero era algo confusa —reveló Zerosu ignorando a Firia—. No sabía exactamente qué clase de peligro era el que amenazaba el mundo, pero en mis visiones pude discernir el triángulo de Zanatar. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, decidí ir a buscarlo, pero en ese momento percibí una energía maligna muy poderosa que venía de este lugar.

—Entonces no fue una simple coincidencia que todos estuvieran en busca del triángulo —Rina se llevó la mano a la pequeña bolsa de cuero y extrajo la gema que llevaba en el interior—. Las leyendas cuentan que esta joya guarda enormes poderes, pero no imaginaba que alguien más la estuviera buscando.

—Esa gema es originaria de la dimensión de donde venimos —dijo Uller—. Sí quieren salvar su mundo será mejor que nos la entreguen y... .

—¡No tan rápido! —le interrumpió Rina ásperamente—. Tal vez lo que están diciendo sea cierto y ese tal N´astarith quiere destruir el mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que les entregue el triángulo.

David meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías. Sí conozco a N´astarith como lo conozco es seguro que haya enviado a algunos de sus asesinos tras Liton. Estoy seguro que ese tal Bórax volverá con ayuda.

—¿Sí? Pues no me da miedo —replicó Rina, desafiante.

Su sonrisa de confianza desapareció pronto. La hechicera levantó la mirada al cielo. Con ello, todos oyeron un ruido que comenzó como un murmullo. El suelo temblaba de un modo raro. La masa negra del Devastador Estelar cruzaba por el cielo por encima de las montañas, proyectando una enorme sombra de veinticuatro kilómetros de largo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —murmuró Zerugadisu.

_Reino de Asgard._

El extremo norte de Europa era una tierra en silencio, fría e inhóspita. Se trataba de una región donde la mayor parte del tiempo reinaba un invierno que hacía la vida difícil para todos sus habitantes. En los cielos nocturnos imperaba la constelación de la Osa Mayor, con sus siete estrellas brillantes como pequeños diamantes en un mar de oscuridad.

Bud se acercó a la tumba y se arrodilló. Contempló la cruz blanca como si fuera una persona y bajó la cabeza. Habían transcurrido varios meses desde la terrible batalla entre los Dioses Guerreros y los Santos del Santuario. Sus heridas físicas habían sanado completamente, pero la muerte de su hermano Syd aún pesaba sobre su persona.

No podía evitar pensar en la ironía del destino. Por muchos años se había esforzado en convencerse a sí mismo de que odiaba Syd y que éste, de hecho, era el culpable de su terrible destino. Había albergado deseos de venganza contra su hermano, pero al final acabó descubriendo que su odio no era tan grande como pensaba. En los últimos segundos de su vida, Syd había tratado de ayudarlo a pesar de estar mortalmente herido. Esa última acción había quedado fuertemente impresa en la mente y el corazón de Bud.

—He estado pensando mucho en ese día, hermano —dijo mientras levantaba la vista hacia la cruz blanca—. Creí que te odiaba con toda mi alma, pero la verdad es que trataba de engañarme a mí mismo. Ahora que sé que fue Poseidón quien nos manipuló para luchar contra los Santos del Santuario, me siento humillado.

De pronto escuchó unas pisadas en la nieve. Alguien había llegado y estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación. Se volvió hacia sus espaldas y descubrió una persona que llevaba una larga capa azul cuya capucha ocultaba sus facciones. Quien quiera que fuera estaba rodeada por un halo de luz blanca resplandeciente que desapareció.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a pedir tu ayuda, Bud de Alcor Zeta —le dijo una voz femenina.

Bud reaccionó con sorpresa. Definitivamente no estaba ante una persona ordinaria o de lo contrario habría podido percibir su presencia mucho antes de que se hubiera acercado al sitio donde se encontraba. Tampoco podía sentir un cosmos poderoso a pesar del resplandor que había visto, lo cual lo hizo sentirse desconfiado.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas mi nombre?

_Reino de Zefilia._

Rina no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, contempló como aquel gigantesco disco negro avanzaba hacia ellos mientras cubría los cielos. Todos los Slayers se quedaron como hipnotizados ante el sucedo, pero Uller, Hyoga y los otros sabían perfectamente que la presencia de esa nave significaba malas noticias.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó David—. Detesto tener la razón.

Shirufiru llevó su mirada hacia Yamcha.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es increíble —murmuró Firia.

—Son los emisarios de N´astarith —le contestó el Guerrero Zeta—. De seguro vinieron siguiendo a Liton, tal y como dijo David.

—Estoy seguro que dentro de esa nave se encuentran los Khans —masculló Eclipse mientras se comía las uñas—. Ese chaparrón orejón de Bórax debió decirles todo y ahora vendrán a matarnos.

David Ferrer sabía que debían actuar con rapidez. No tenía manera de dañar la nave y si se detenían a luchar con los guerreros de Abbadón, lo único que conseguirían sería perder la vida y la gema estelar. Llevó su mirada hacia los demás y luego de regresó al Devastador Estelar que se acercaba.

_"Maldita sea"_, pensó. _"Liton tenía razón en lo que nos dijo. Mientras sigamos con vida, el guerrero legendario jamás podrá revelar su verdadero poder. No hay opción, si queremos tener una esperanza es necesario hacer sacrificios"_.

El príncipe meganiano caminó unos pasos sin dejar de tambalearse y desplegó todo el poder de su aura. Al ver esto, Hyoga y los demás volvieron sus miradas hacia David Ferrer sin entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Uller imaginó que tal vez iba a disparar contra la nave abbadonita, pero eso era algo inútil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, David? —inquirió el hombre de hielo.

—Tomen a Asiont y a esos hechiceros y salgan de aquí —ordenó el meganiano sin volver la mirada atrás—. Yo me ocuparé de retrasarlos.

Uller le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás loco? No podrás contra ellos, aún estás muy lastimado por la batalla.

—Tal vez —David volvió la mirada por encima del hombro—, pero es mi destino intentarlo. Deben saber que el guerrero legendario pronto despertará y revelará su identidad y cuando lo haga, las huestes de N´astarith temblarán.

—¿El guerrero legendario? —repitió Shaina.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró Rina.

—¡Ya no pierdan el tiempo! —exclamó David al tiempo que giraba el rostro hacia la nave imperial que se aproximaba—. Ustedes pelearon contra Liton y ahora me toca a mí ayudarlos. Díganle a mis hermanos que para tener una esperanza es necesario hacer sacrificios.

Uller asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia Hyoga y Ten-Shin-Han, quienes imitaron el gesto. El hombre de hielo estaba débil por la batalla, pero aún podía utilizar la teletransportación para escapar hacia la nave _Águila Real_. Sí trataba de escapar volando, los imperiales les dispararían con todo el armamento del Devastador Estelar.

—Escuchen, debemos escapar —les dijo a todos mientras David se elevaba por los aires en dirección a la nave imperial—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Eso que se ven se trata de una máquina voladora con un escudo que la hace invulnerable a todos los ataques.

Dos destellos brillantes aparecieron frente al Devastador Estelar. Se trataba de Eneri de Cancerbero y Allus de Caribdis, que habían salido de la nave para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus enemigos. Mientras volaban, Eneri activó su escáner visual para determinar el número de individuos que estaban abajo. Cuando se percató que había menos de veinte personas, la guerrera esbozó un gesto de malestar.

—Ese Bórax es un cobarde, ¿no qué había cientos de hechiceros?

—Parece que alguien quiere pelear —advirtió Allus cuando divisó a lo lejos la figura de David—. Si mi vista no me engaña se trata del traidor de David Ferrer.

Eneri estiró la cadena negra entre sus manos con excitación. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se insinuó en sus labios. Los guerreros imperiales se detuvieron de golpe en el aire y esperaron hasta que David llegó ante ellos. El meganiano estiró los brazos a ambos costados y miró a los Khans a la cara.

—Lo lamento, pero no podrán seguir.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —murmuró Eneri en medio de una risita maliciosa—. Pero si es el mismísimo príncipe David Ferrer en persona. Parece que no todo lo que ese gnomulón inorgánico nos dijo era mentira.

—Miserables —les espetó David a los Khans—. Pagarán por haber destruido el planeta Megazoar y matado a mi gente —El cuerpo del príncipe meganiano se iluminó con un halo de luz azul oscuro—. No importa lo que suceda, ustedes no pasarán de aquí.

Allus soltó una carcajada.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Piensas detenernos tú solo?

La Khan del Cerbero miró por encima del hombro de David y comprendió todo. De seguro el meganiano planeaba distraerlos para que los otros que estaban en el suelo pudieran escapar. Eneri frunció la boca.

—¿Crees que podrás detenernos en ese estado tan lamentable? Como aún estás con vida, debo suponer que ese debilucho de Liton está muerto, pero eso no importa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de matarlos a todos... ¡¡hazte a un lado, gusano!!

David alzó un puño.

—No importa lo que me ocurra, pero ustedes no pasarán. Sí he morir, al menos lo haré para ayudar a salvar a otros. Con esta acción, me reivindicaré por haber ayudado a N´astarith a conseguir una de las gemas estelares.

—¡¡Silencio!!

Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, Eneri arremetió contra David Ferrer con una andanada de cadenas negras. Las cadenas impactaron el cuerpo del meganiano, causándole serias heridas en el torso y los brazos y haciéndolo gritar de dolor. David, con la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, alzó la mirada y levantó una mano llevando consigo una esfera de energía. Mientras se lanzaba contra Eneri una duda le embargaba la mente: ¿lograría detenerlos el tiempo suficiente?

_Continuará... ._


	108. TERRIBLE REVELACIÓN

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CVII

TERRIBLE REVELACIÓN

__

Reino de Zefilia

Eneri se arrojó ferozmente contra David Ferrer a pesar de que éste amenazaba con arrojarle una bola de energía. La Khan del Cancerbero hizo girar su cadena negra en el aire y lanzó un grito de furia al tiempo que avanzaba por el aire. El meganiano atacó sin contemplaciones y con la firma intención de lastimar. La proyectil de luz se dirigió velozmente contra la guerrera de Abbadón y le explotó violentamente sobre la hombrera izquierda de su armadura, pero Eneri continuó volando como si nada.

El príncipe meganiano se inclinó hacia atrás para tomar impulso. Cerró su puño izquierdo para invocar el poder del _Dragón Volador_, pero no tuvo tiempo para ejecutar su técnica. Eneri lanzó sus cadenas negras a la velocidad de la luz.

—_¡¡Chain Shadow´s Hunter!! (¡¡Cadena Cazadora de la Sombra!!)_

Esta vez las cadenas lo hirieron en el pecho, las piernas y los brazos. Con cada golpe que David recibía, las fuerzas lo iban abandonado poco a poco. La sangre comenzó a fluir por sus heridas en grandes cantidades. Se sentía que iba a desfallecer, pero sus deseos de lucha le dieron la fuerza necesaria para resistir.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes, miserable? —le gritó a la Khan—. ¡Aún estoy vivo!

—No por mucho tiempo, basura —replicó Eneri antes de mandar una ráfaga de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que terminó por destruir lo que aún quedaba de la armadura de David. El príncipe meganiano salió despedido hacia los suelos, pero logró detenerse en el aire haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se elevó nuevamente mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo.

—No... será tan fácil como... crees.

—Que sujeto tan estúpido eres —le espetó la Khan con desprecio—. Podrías haber esperado la muerte tranquilamente, pero prefieres sufrir y sufrir. De verdad no entiendo esa actitud sin sentido. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto jugar al héroe?

—No pretendo que me entiendan —murmuró David. En sus ojos podía verse un brillo de determinación que se negaba a extinguirse—. Gracias a mi ayuda, N´astarith logró apoderarse de una de las gemas sagradas, así que es mi deber impedir que se quede con la que se encuentra en este planeta.

Los guerreros de Abbadón comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. David imaginó que probablemente trataban de intimidarlo con sus burlas, pero no se amedrentó y continuó mirándolos fijamente.

—¿Piensas que por arrebatarnos una o dos gemas podrán evitar que el gran N´astarith lleve a cabo todos sus planes? —le preguntó Allus de Caribdis a manera de burla—. David, me doy cuenta de que ignoras muchas cosas sobre el gran N´astarith. Él ya tenía previsto que no lograría tener reunir todas las gemas sagradas.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Eso es mentira.

—¿Crees que no tenemos espías dentro de la Alianza Estelar? —murmuró Eneri en forma sarcástica—. Antes de que mueras te diré algo para que lo lleves contigo al infierno, traidor. Nosotros sabemos que la flota de la Alianza Estelar se encuentra estacionada en el sistema Adur y vamos a destruirla junto con todos sus líderes. Será un ejemplo para todos aquellos que traten de desafiarnos.

David se quedó helado tras escuchar las declaraciones de la guerrera del Cancerbero. Ahora entendía el porqué N´astarith jamás había reaccionado con violencia ante la pérdida de la gema sagrada ubicada en el Santuario de los Santos o la que se encontraba en el mundo de las Sailor Senshi. Todo había sido fríamente calculado por el oscuro señor de Abbadón.

—Son unos malditos, pero no se saldrán con la suya... .

—También estamos enterados sobre el pequeño secreto que existe sobre ti y tus hermanos —le interrumpió Allus, provocando que el asombro de David fuera aún mayor—. N´astarith sabe todo sobre el guerrero legendario, pero lo malo será que no vas a poder decirle nada de esto a nadie porque morirás aquí mismo, escoria. Pero no te preocupes por tu pueblo ya que tenemos pensado exterminar a cada meganiano de la misma forma que hicimos con los Caballeros Celestiales.

—Ese es el precio que pagarán por traicionar la voluntad de N´astarih —sentenció Eneri con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos—. Muy pronto tu maldita raza desaparecerá de la faz del universo junto con la Alianza Estelar y entonces nosotros controlaremos la existencia entera.

En ese instante, una terrible sensación de desamparo invadió a David. Tenía que advertirles a los otros que se encontraban en un grave peligro, que N´astarith sabía el lugar exacto donde se escondía la Alianza Estelar y que iba a atacarlos en cualquier momento, pero desgraciadamente en ese momento no podía hacerlo. Trató de enviar un mensaje telepático a Uller, pero los Khans bloquearon sus intentos.

—¿Querías avisarles a tus amigos, eh? —Eneri sonrió mientras hacia girar su cadena en el aire—. Lo siento, pero arruinarías la sorpresa y eso es algo que no podemos permitir, traidor. Es una lástima que nunca hubieras entendido cómo fue que N´astarith manipuló a toda tu familia para evitar el nacimiento del Káiser.

—¡¡Malditos!!

David reunió todo el poder que le quedaba aún a sabiendas de que eso aceleraría su propia muerte. Sí iba a morir, al menos debía llevarse consigo a uno de esos bastardos. Se arrojó contra Allus con la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero fue inútil. El Khan de Caribdis atrapó fácilmente el puño de David usando una sola mano y después soltó una risilla maligna.

—Estás muy débil para luchar.

Entonces, de repente, Eneri usó su cadena para golpear el rostro del príncipe, que lo hizo caer hacia atrás en una lluvia de sangre. Cuando el meganiano se desplomó hacia la tierra, la Khan manipuló sus cadenas negras para que éstas le atravesaran el pecho hasta salir por su espalda.

El meganiano sintió un espasmo. Mientras su vista se oscurecía y la vida se le escapaba, David hizo una profunda inspiración que más bien parecía un sollozo. Allus contempló sonriente como el príncipe meganiano caía y se preparó para disparar una ráfaga de energía con la intención de rematarle. Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. El cuerpo de David Ferrer fue iluminándose paulatinamente y al final se convirtió en un montón de diminutos destellos que se esparcieron por el aire.

Eneri observó como los pequeños brillos empezaban a desaparecer y después levantó la vista para mirar a Allus. El Khan de Caribdis dejó escapar una risa malévola y después volvió el rostro hacia donde se encontraban Uller y los demás al tiempo que activaba su escáner visual.

—El gran N´astarith se sentirá muy complacido cuando sepa que logramos acabar con uno de los príncipes meganianos —murmuró el guerrero imperial mientras una serie de símbolos aparecían en el visor carmesí del escáner—. Ahora tenemos que ir por la gema sagrada y matar a las demás basuras.

—El cuerpo de David desapareció sin dejar rastro —observó Eneri mientras los últimos destellos de luz se perdían en el aire—. Su esencia se transformó en energía como nos dijo el gran N´astarith. Ahora sólo debemos acabar con Armando y con Jesús.

Allus asintió con una sonrisa.

—Esos dos morirán a su debido tiempo y entonces la amenaza del guerrero legendario terminará de una vez por todas —hizo una pausa y esperó hasta que el escáner emitiera un ligero pitido—. Ah. Que Bien, parece que estamos de suerte. Podremos acabar con uno de esos molestos Guerreros Kundalini y también con uno de los Santos del Santuario.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —dijo Eneri, desplegando el poder de su aura.

Los guerreros de Abbadón salieron disparados a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí una larga estela de luz. En su apresurada carrera por apoderarse de la gema sagrada ninguno de los dos advirtió una minúscula partícula de luz que aún fluctuaba en el aire y se elevaba por los cielos.

Gracias a su habilidad para percibir el aura, Uller, Hyoga, Ten-Shin-Han, Yamcha, Firia y Shaina habían estado siguiendo todos los movimientos del príncipe meganiano. Pero en el instante en que el aura de David se extinguió súbitamente, todos supieron que éste había sido derrotado por el enemigo.

—El cosmos de David desapareció por completo —murmuró Hyoga—. Eso... .

—¡Miren en el cielo! —prorrumpió Shirufiru con un grito.

Cuando Uller levantó la vista logró advertir dos destellos que se aproximaban a una velocidad impresionante. Sabía que se trataba de los enemigos que David había tratado de detener, pero ignoraba sí se trataba de meganianos o Khans. Cerró los ojos y trató de percibir una energía hostil, pero no pudo sentir nada por más que lo intentó. El hombre de hielo se estremeció; sabía por experiencia propia que los únicos guerreros capaces de desaparecer su presencia, aún cuando usaban sus poderes, eran los Khans. Uller se dio la media vuelta y exclamó:

—¡Rápido! ¡Sujétense de mí! ¡Usaré la teletransportación para escapar!

—¿Teletransportación? —murmuró Ameria—. ¿Qué es eso que está en el cielo?

—¿Qué hay de Asiont? —preguntó Yamcha—. Aún está convertido en piedra.

El Kundalini giró el rostro hacia el Guerrero Zeta y extendió un brazo.

—Lo llevaremos con nosotros, pero ahora debemos huir cuanto antes.

—¿Huir de quién? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Zerugadisu sin dejar de contemplar el enorme Devastador Estelar que seguía avanzando—. No sé bien lo que es esa cosa que vuela por los cielos, pero no pienso que debamos huir. Tenemos que quedarnos y hacerle frente.

Uller le tomó por el hombro para llamar su atención. Por un breve instante, los dos se miraron de hito en hito sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Zerugadisu estaba agradecido con Uller y los demás por la ayuda que les habían brindado durante la pelea con Litón, pero eso no quería decir que confiara ciegamente en los forasteros. Aún conservaba algunas reservas sobre ellos.

—Por favor, hazme caso —insistió el hombre de hielo—. Esos destellos que ves son dos guerreros que se aproximan. Ellos no son como Litón o Bórax, sino adversarios más peligrosos de lo que... .

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Los guerreros de Abbadón aparecieron sobre sus cabezas en un santiamén y luego descendieron rápidamente frente a ellos. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Rina y sus amigos permanecieron a la expectativa mientras que Uller cerró los puños con desesperación. Hyoga, por su parte, levantó las manos y se colocó en guardia, lo mismo que Ten-Shin-Han, Yamcha y Shaina.

—Ahora si ya nos amolamos —musitó Eclipse al ver a los Khans.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Eneri escudriñó a cada uno de los rostros de presentes con la mirada. Gracias a la experiencia que sus compañeros le habían transmitido telépaticamente, había podido reconocer a la mayoría de los guerreros con solo verlos un instante.

—Pero miren que montón de patéticos perdedores.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Hyoga con insolencia.

—Soy Eneri de Cancerbero y supongo que tú eres el Cisne Hyoga, ¿no es así?

Hyoga frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza. Aunque ya había enfrentado con otros guerreros de Abbadón en el Santuario, le resultaba extraño que aquellos dos lo hubieran podido identificar tan rápido.

—¿Cómo es que conocen mi nombre?

—Es muy simple, Hyoga —intervino Allus—. Tú eres uno de los Santos que luchó contra nuestros compañeros en el Santuario de Atena. Ellos nos contaron todo sobre ustedes —Llevó la mirada hacia Eclipse—, y de cómo les arrebataron el ópalo sagrado de Lamed.

—Ejem —Eclipse tragó saliva con dificultad—. Aún podemos negociar, amigos. La verdad es que estoy con los de la Alianza Estelar porque me deben algunos créditos, pero no es nada personal. Es más, ni siquiera comulgo con sus ideas ni sé cómo se llama este sujeto que parece paleta de hielo.

—Cierra la boca —le ordenó Uller al espía—. No tenía pensando confrontar a estos sujetos, pero ahora tendremos que hacerlo. Antes que nada, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron con David?

—Ah, eso. Simplemente acabamos con él —repuso Eneri como si hablara de un asunto sin importancia—. Es el precio que todos los traidores recibirán. Él y los meganianos cometieron el terrible error de ponerse en nuestra contra. Quien quiera que se ponga en nuestro camino morirá.

Allus dio un paso al frente y dirigió su vista hacia Rina Inbaasu y Shirufiru. Una sonrisa macabra iluminó el rostro del Khan de Caribdis cuando advirtió que se trataba de los mismos hechiceros a los que había hecho referencia Bórax. El escáner visual le indicó que Rina era quien llevaba consigo la gema sagrada.

—¿Conque ustedes fueron los que ayudaron a los de la Alianza a derrotar a Bórax y a sus gnomulones? Bueno, eso no tiene importancia ya que los gnomulones inorgánicos no tienen mucho poder —Los ojos de Allus buscaron con interés la mirada de Rina—. Les advierto que nuestras armaduras pueden repeler los hechizos mágicos, así que sus poderes no les servirán de nada. Soy Allus de Caribdis y quiero que me entreguen la gema sagrada ahora mismo.

Rina cerró los puños y miró al Khan en forma desafiante. Ahora sabía que había cometido un error al no confiar en las palabras de Uller. No sabía lo que aquellos guerreros eran capaces de hacer, pero a juzgar por las advertencias de ese hombre llamado Allus, todo parecía indicar que la magia no podría salvarlos en esa ocasión.

—Sigue fanfarroneando mientras puedas, bocón —le respondió a Allus—. Litón dijo lo mismo y ahora está muerto. Tal vez tu armadura te proteja de la magia, pero no soy una hechicera común y corriente.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Eneri se decidiera a atacar. La cadena surcó los aires a una velocidad alucinante e hirió a Rina en el hombro derecho, arrojándola a los pies de Shirufiru. Al ver eso, Uller arremetió contra la Khan con una descarga gélida, pero la guerrera imperial sólo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para evadir el ataque.

—Tus descargas de hielo son muy lentas para nosotros —murmuró Allus con una expresión de desdén—. Nosotros los Khans podemos movernos a la velocidad de la luz. Si quieres golpearnos con esos ataques tan débiles primero deberás hacer más fuerte tu aura, pero eso deber ser imposible para alguien tan patético.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Gaury al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque seguido por Zerugadisu y Yamcha—. ¡¡Acabaremos con ustedes!!

Allus dirigió su mirada hacia sus adversarios y levantó un brazo. Un destello de luz púrpura envolvió a Yamcha y los Slayers, quienes fueron vapuleados violentamente por miles de rayos de luz antes de ser arrojados al suelo como si fueran un montón de muñecos de trapo.

Hyoga advirtió que el Khan de Caribdis estaba mandando golpes a la velocidad de la luz, de manera que decidió intervenir. Se abalanzó sobre Allus y lo atacó usando una ráfaga de aire congelado.

—_¡¡Diamond Dust!! (¡¡Polvo de Diamante!!)_

El guerrero imperial reaccionó con rapidez. El ataque de Hyoga venía a la velocidad de la luz, de tal forma que optó por contraatacar usando su técnica _Great_ _Whirl End_. Allus abrió la boca y dejó escapar una potente descarga de energía que contuvo en su totalidad el poderoso aire frío lanzado por el Santo del Cisne.

—No puede ser —musitó Hyoga, incrédulo—. Detuvo mi aire congelado con su ataque. Es muy poderoso.

Allus rió en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Escucha, Hyoga, sabemos que ustedes los Santos de Atena han logrado despertar su séptimo sentido, pero eso no es suficiente para enfrentar a los guerreros de Abbadón sin mencionar que tu armadura... .

—¡Hablas mucho, Allus! —le interrumpió Eneri bruscamente, interponiéndose entre su compañero y Hyoga—. Estamos aquí para liquidarlos, no para darles cátedra sobre cómo incrementar sus poderes —Extendió la mano derecha en dirección al Santo del Cisne y atacó con sus cadenas oscuras—. _¡¡Chain Shadows Hunter!! (¡¡Cadena Cazadora de la Sombra!!)_

—¡¡Cuidado!! —advirtió Ten-Shin-Han con un grito, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Atacando con la velocidad de la luz, las cadenas impactaron el cuerpo de Hyoga varias veces antes de poder derribarlo. Eneri soltó una risita malévola mientras las cadenas negras retrocedían hacia su mano. La armadura de Hyoga había quedado dañada por los impactos, pero aún parecía resistir.

—¡Hyoga! —exclamó Shirufiru.

—Si no hubiera estado usando mi armadura probablemente hubiera muerto con ese ataque —murmuró Hyoga en voz baja—. Es verdad, aunque mi cosmos sea tan poderoso como el de los Santos Dorados, debo incrementar mi cosmos si deseo derrotarlos.

—¿Incrementar tu cosmos dices? —murmuró Allus en tono burlón—. Ni siquiera así podrás detenernos, Hyoga. Quizás lograron vencer a Litón, pero no será lo mismo con nosotros que somos invencibles. Es mejor que lo entiendan de una vez.

El Khan de Caribdis se dispuso a matar a Hyoga y a los otros, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Zerosu le salió al paso para sorpresa de Rina y los demás Slayers. Allus arqueó una ceja al ver la expresión tan serena de Zerosu, que no parecía intimidado ante el asombroso poder mostrado por los Khans.

—Lo lamento, pero me temo que no podrán hacerlo —dijo Zerosu.

Los guerreros de Abbadón se miraron entre sí por un instante.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, imbécil? —le preguntó Eneri en forma amenazante—. ¿Acaso quieres ser el primero en morir? Bien, te mataremos antes que al inútil del Cisne.

—Todo lo contrario, mi joven amiga —repuso Zerosu con voz suave—. Lamento contradecirlos, pero ustedes no van a matar a nadie más porque nosotros nos retiramos en este momento.

_"¿De qué está hablando?"_, pensó Hyoga mientras observaba minuciosamente el rostro de Zerosu. _"Siento un cosmos muy poderoso en él, pero pareciera que ese no es todo su poder"_.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No me hagas reír que tengo partidos los labios —Eneri estiró la cadena oscura entre sus manos y dio un paso al frente—. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que los dejaremos ir?

—Es que eso es un secreto —respondió Zerosu con una sonrisa, causando que Firia, Rina y Shirufiru se estremecieran de pies a cabeza. Estaban enfrentando una situación de vida y muerte y Zerosu salía con esas tonterías de los secretos. De repente el hechicero levantó su báculo en lo alto para formar el _Barisu Wooru_.

—Eres un tonto —se mofó Allus mientras contemplaba como la barrera envolvía a sus enemigos—. Esa barrera mágica no te protegerá de nuestros ataques. Es demasiada débil para resistir nuestro poder.

—No fue por ustedes que puse esta barrera —repuso Zerosu sin perder la compostura—. Les diría la razón pero es que eso... también es un secreto.

Como si fuera una fiera, Eneri frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Al ver el rostro enfurecido de la guerrera de Abbadón, Eclipse se hincó en el suelo y juntó ambas manos para comenzar a rezar. Un halo de luz púrpura emergió del cuerpo de Eneri, que empezó a avanzar hacia la barrera decidida a liquidar a Zerosu.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, gusano? Ahora verás lo que pienso de tus secretos.

Como respuesta, Zerosu dejó escapar una sonrisa y después levantó el dedo índice para señalar hacia arriba. Desconcertados, los Khans levantaron la mirada y entonces sus rostros adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa. Una fracción de segundo después, una descarga láser de alta potencia y una andanada de mísiles fotónicos hicieron blanco sobre los guerreros imperiales, que desaparecieron en medio de una estruendosa explosión que levantó toneladas de rocas.

Rina se agachó con sorpresa y luego contempló a Zerosu. La barrera mágica de éste los había protegido de la explosión y de los escombros, pero eso no explicaba de donde habían venido aquellos rayos. ¿Qué clase de encantamiento había sido ese? ¿Cómo era posible que ese ataque hubiera salido de la nada en ese preciso momento?

Algo más lo había atacado a los guerreros de Abbadón. Chorros de llamas brotaban del sitio donde estaban los Khans. Hyoga, que estaba igual de sorprendido que Rina y los otros, escuchó un ruido sobre su cabeza y alzó los ojos al cielo. Se trataba del _Águila Real 89_ que había llegado justo a tiempo para rescatarlos. Al ver la imponente figura de la nave aliada flotando sobre ellos, a Uller y a los otros guerreros los invadió la alegría. Zerosu, por su parte, bajó su báculo, haciendo desaparecer el _Barisu Wooru_ y entonces se volvió hacia los demás.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Zerugadisu.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! —exclamó Ten-Shin-Han.

Uller asintió con la cabeza para manifestar su conformidad. Aunque las armas del _Águila Real 89_ eran potentes, sabía perfectamente que los guerreros de Abbadón aún estaban vivos y que una vez repuestos de la sorpresa, saldrían de entre los escombros para matarlos a todos. El hombre de hielo se giró hacia Hyoga y los demás.

—¡Rápido, sujétense entre sí!

Actuando con la celeridad de un rayo, todos se tomaron de las manos al tiempo que Allus y Eneri usaban sus poderes para hacer saltar por los aires las pesadas rocas que los cubrían. Los Khans se veían furiosos y seguramente no estaban dispuestos a permitir que volvieran a sorprenderlos.

—¡¡Malditos!! ¡¡Se van a arrepentir de haber nacido!! —vociferó la guerrera del Cancerbero con los ojos inyectados de furia asesina—. ¡¡Van a morir!!

Eneri extendió los brazos con las palmas vueltas hacia delante y disparó dos poderosas descargas. Los rayos se dirigieron hacia los guerreros, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos, todos desaparecieron en el acto. Eneri frunció el entrecejo y enseguida levantó la cabeza para ver como el _Águila Real 89_ daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados e inmediatamente después salía disparada hacia el cielo.

—¡¡Se teletransportaron a la nave!! —señaló Allus con los puños crispados de rabia—. ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo fue que nos sorprendieron? ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese imbécil de los secretos!

—¡¡No dejaré que se escapen!! —vociferó Eneri al tiempo que desplegaba todo el poder de su aura. Con los cabellos alzándose sobre su cabeza, la Khan del Cancerbero dio un salto y se lanzó por los aires para perseguir a la nave aliada.

Apenas entraron en el puente de mando, Uller, Hyoga y Shaina fueron al encuentro de Aioria, Ranma y Areth, que ya los esperaban. El Santo de Leo, que llevaba su casco en la mano derecha, esbozó una sonrisa de alivio cuando vio a sus amigos cruzar la puerta de entrada. Incluso Areth y Ranma se veían bastante alegres de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

—¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en aprietos? —les preguntó Uller.

—No olvidemos que Aioria y yo podemos sentir el aura —explicó Areth con una sonrisa—. Hace instantes percibimos que estaban luchando, pero cuando sentimos que el aura del príncipe David desapareció creímos que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Así es, amigos —asintió el santo de Leo—. Luego vimos ese Devastador Estelar y a los guerreros que salían de su interior. No sabíamos si estaban heridos y por eso no quisimos arriesgarnos a quedarnos a luchar.

—Hicieron lo correcto, Aioria —Hyoga echó una mirada hacia los pilotos y oficiales que controlaban la nave—. No imaginábamos que ustedes vendrían a salvarnos, pero que bueno que lo hicieron.

—Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo los Khans no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue tarde —murmuró Shaina—. Según tengo entendido, ellos pueden detectar la presencia de cualquier guerrero gracias al escáner visual que llevan.

—No es algo complicado en realidad —le dijo Aioria—. Areth y yo desaparecimos nuestro cosmos y los sistemas de la nave se encargaron de interferir sus detectores.

—¿Qué sucedió con Asiont? —inquirió Areth.

—Lamentablemente lo convirtieron en piedra —repuso Uller causando que la chica se pusiera pálida y Aioria abriera los ojos de para en par. El hombre de hielo le puso una mano en el hombro a Areth y le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Pero no te preocupes, aún puede volver a la normalidad con nuestra ayuda.

—¿De verdad? ¿En dónde está ahora?

—¿Dices que lo convirtieron en piedra? —murmuró Aioria, contrariado—. No lo creo, ¿quién fue capaz de hacer algo semejante?

—Fue una criatura de nombre Bórax —explicó Hyoga—. Parece que proviene del mismo universo que Uller o al menos eso fue lo que entendí. No era muy poderoso, pero puede convertir a sus enemigos con sus ataques.

El Kundalini asintió y se acarició la cabeza.

—Sí, Bórax es uno de nuestros enemigos, pero no esperaba que se estuviera ayudando a N´astarith. Esto significa que Asura y su Alianza del Mal se han aliado con el imperio de Abbadón. Me temo que nuestros problemas se han incrementado.

—¿Qué rayos es la Alianza del Mal? —preguntó Areth—. Creo que escuché algo de eso cuando estuve en Agarthi junto con Saulo. Acabábamos de luchar contra los guerreros de Abbadón y estábamos en la ciudad de Lemuria cuando Zacek nos dijo algo al respecto.

Uller iba a explicarles todo cuando la nave se sacudió por lo que parecía ser una explosión en el exterior. Aioria se acercó a un ventanal y vio como una solitaria figura envuelta en un halo de luz púrpura los perseguía. Las manos enguantadas de los pilotos se tensaron sobre los mandos de dirección en un desesperado esfuerzo por recuperar el control de la nave.

—¡Tratan de derribarnos! —le gritó uno de los pilotos a Uller—. Nuestros escudos no podrán soportar semejante castigo por mucho tiempo. ¡Debemos hacer algo o nos matarán!

—No hay opción, inicia el salto trans-warp ahora mismo —ordenó Uller.

—¡¿Qué cosa dijo?! —exclamó el piloto—. ¡No se hacen saltos trans-warp en la atmósfera de un planeta! Primero debemos salir al espacio antes de que... .

Una serie de explosiones zarandeó al _Águila Real 89_ y las luces de un panel de control parpadearon. Una alarma comenzó a sonar, estridente y furiosa. El transporte se estremeció de nuevo. Una descarga de Eneri les dio de lleno, arrancando un chorro de chispas y humo a una de las planchas del casco.

—Entonces prepárense para realizar el primer salto trans-warp en la atmósfera de un planeta —sentenció Uller con frialdad—. Los escudos han caído.

El piloto asintió. Sabía que si la situación continuaba como hasta ese momento, la Khan que los seguía no tardaría mucho en derribarlos. Empujó la palanca que controlaba la potencia y la nave aumentó de velocidad. Un agujero apareció en medio de los cielos de Zefilia y comenzó a succionar las nubes en un violento remolino. El fenómeno sorprendió a Eneri, que detuvo su carrera de golpe cuando vio como la nave aliada se introducía dentro del remolino. Una llama de frustración ardió en sus ojos amarillos.

__

Tokio-3, Japón  
Central Dogma

La enorme metrópoli se había convertido en una ciudad fantasma. En una noche de luna llena era uno de los sitios más silenciosos del planeta. Central Dogma era el único lugar donde aún quedaba gente. Construido bajo la ciudad era una fortaleza subterránea inexpugnable, un GeoFront de alta tecnología donde la organización Nerv mantenía sus cuarteles generales. Las paredes del búnker habían sido diseñadas para soportar explosiones nucleares cercanas. Además, estaba profundamente enterrado bajo veintidós planchas de hormigón ultra reforzado, por lo que ofrecía mayor protección.

Había sido ideada como una fortaleza desde donde la humanidad empezaría la reconstrucción una vez eliminada la amenaza de los Shitos. Pero ahora que estos seres habían sido derrotados y una aparente paz reinaba sobre la Tierra, nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a suceder con aquellas instalaciones.

Había algo que preocupaba a algunos. Pese a que ya no existía una amenaza real, los dirigentes de NERV habían dado ordenes para que nadie entrara o saliera de las instalaciones. Incluso se había declarado la alerta máxima y todo el personal debía mantenerse en sus puestos hasta nueva orden.

Toda la magia tecnológica de Central Dogma funcionaba gracias un ordenador central denominado MAGI, que controlaba todo el sistema, lo que implicaba que tipos como el teniente Shigeru Aoba y sus compañeros tenían muy poco que hacer en aquella noche tan serena. Shigeru dio un sorbo de café mientras su compañera Maya Ibuki hablaba.

—Aún hay una prohibición total de entrar y salir de las instalaciones del cuartel general —Maya volvió la mirada hacia el teniente Makoto Hyuga como si éste pudiera aclararle todas sus dudas—. ¿Qué será lo que está ocurriendo?

—Aún estamos en alerta máxima, pero ignoró la razón —repuso Makoto.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Maya—. ¿Por el último shito? Ese chico... .

—Se supone que todas esas criaturas han sido eliminadas —murmuró Shigeru.

—Así que ahora mismo hay paz, ¿no? —dijo Makoto, aunque no sonaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras—. Deberíamos sentirnos contentos de eso, pero pareciera que aún estuviéramos en espera de otro ataque, ¿no les parece?

—Eso pareciera, pero ¿alguien sabe qué le ocurrirá a este lugar? —inquirió Maya luego de beber un poco de su taza—. ¿Que les pasará a los Evas? Encima ahora que nuestra superior no está aquí.

Shigeru se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que la organización NERV será desmantelada. En cuanto a nosotros, no tengo la menor idea.

—Supongo que nos reasignarán a otros proyectos —estaba diciendo Makoto cuando se escuchó una alarma que venía del tablero de control principal. Los ordenadores que clasificaban las miles de frecuencias de todo el mundo, habían captado algo anormal.

—¿Qué rayos sucede ahora? —preguntó Shigeru sin dirigirse nadie en concreto.

—Estoy captando una señal extraña —explicó Makoto luego de echar un vistazo a los controles—. Trataré de averiguar si proviene de algún satélite espía o sólo es un piloto pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Crees que se trate de otro shito? —aventuró Shigeru algo temeroso con la idea.

Maya ocupó su lugar y tecleó algunos números con decisión y asumió el control de una de las enormes antes receptoras ubicada en las montañas aledañas a Tokio-3. Al leer los datos de entrada, la antena giró hacia la posición exacta en la que estaba el inicio de la perturbación.

Entonces oyeron una progresión total con toda claridad. El sonido resonante oscilaba arriba y abajo en el interior de una ventana de frecuencia. Sonaba casi como un instrumento musical, algo parecido a una mezcla entre un flautín y una sirena, y remotamente como un órgano de iglesia desafinado. Era un sonido totalmente nuevo para ellos y enseguida comprendieron que se trataba de una señal.

—Sea lo que sea parece que proviene del espacio —apuntó Makoto luego de consultar un monitor—. No entiendo que ocurre, pero la computadora no puede interpretarla.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —inquirió Shigeru, extrañado—. Maya, trata de ubicar la fuente de la señal mientras me comunicó con alguien más. Makoto, llama a los del ejército y diles que... .

—Esperen un segundo, algo no anda bien —dijo Maya, sorprendida y un tanto asustada—. Según esto, la fuente de la señal se ubica a una distancia de sólo trescientos setenta y cinco mil kilómetros —hizo una pausa y agregó—: Está llegando de la luna.

Shigeru dirigió su mirada hacia una pantalla que mostraba una magnifica imagen de la ciudad de Tokio-3 y escudriñó la luna llena con atención. Aún estupefacto, giró la cabeza hacia la bocina negra ubicada a un costado de la ventana de frecuencia y dedicó un instante a escuchar la señal.

_El Monte Fuji_

Escondida en las faldas de la montaña, se encontraba la base secreta de la organización Apocalipsis del general Kymura. Se trataba de un búnker mucho más pequeño que el GeoFront de Central Dogma, pero no por ello menos equipado. Los miembros tenía prohibido hablar de aquel refugio con alguien ajeno a la organización y cualquiera que cometiera la imprudencia de hacerlo era llevado ante el general Kymura y nunca más se volvía a saber de él.

La base contaba con sofisticados ordenadores informativos, aunque curiosamente no se parecían a ningún otro usado en el resto del mundo. El general Kymura solía alardear que todas las computadoras de la base habían sido diseñadas por él mismo y por eso no se les podía encontrar en ninguna parte. Pero, ciertamente, aquella explicación no satisfacía a todos. La computadora central era un tipo de inteligencia artificial muy superior al más moderno MAGI de clase cinco, que era el ordenador más avanzado de la Tierra, lo cual constituía un hecho intrigante para ciertos miembros de la organización.

La base también contaba con un enorme laboratorio de altísima tecnología donde se habían construido tres gigantescos robots de combate ideados por Kymura. Los científicos que habían trabajado en ellos estaban asombrados de los diseños del general y no pocos creyeron que éste era un genio adelantado por mucho años a su época. Muchos empezaron a considerar a Kymura como una especie de mesías, un líder que señalaba el comienzo de una etapa de perfección, y empezaron a venerarlo. Aquellos que ingresaban al grupo Apocalipsis lo hacían porque creían fanáticamente en las palabras del general, que desdeñaba el orden internacional y prometía la llegada de una nueva era donde aquellos que lo siguieran recibirían la vida eterna.

Pero lo que más despertaba terror y suscitaba escabrosas leyenda entre los seguidores de la organización era el maestro de Kymura, una misteriosa figura conocida solamente con el nombre de Genghis Khan. Nadie sabía realmente de quien se trataba, pero muchos pensaban que era el líder de algún culto secreto cuyo credo era la base de la organización. Kymura siempre se negaba a hablarles de Genghis Khan y siempre que hacía referencia de éste lo hacía con sumo respeto, lo que indudablemente llevó a muchos a pensar que Genghis Khan era el verdadero poder tras el trono.

Normalmente el ambiente de la base solía ser tranquilo y hasta sepulcral, pero aquella noche era todo lo contrario. Había una gran actividad a lo largo del complejo subterráneo. Todo el personal había sido llamado a ocupar sus puestos y a prepararse para el evento que marcaría el final de los tiempos, el momento anunciado por Kymura que marcaría la pauta en la historia de la humanidad.

Los científicos de la organización habían recibido la orden para que los robots de combate estuvieran preparados para entrar en acción, razón por la cual los jóvenes pilotos habían sido llevados al laboratorio. Mientras cientos de técnicos realizaban los últimos ajustes a las enormes máquinas de guerra, Musashi pasaba el tiempo revisando un manual que le había sido entregado momentos antes. Aunque tenía únicamente catorce años, Musashi era un chico extremadamente inteligente y hábil; había sido seleccionado de entre trescientos aspirante para pilotar a uno de los enormes Executors y eso lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso.

Por tal razón, Musashi se sentía sumamente orgulloso y tenía un gran respeto por el general Kymura. El chico estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no advirtió cuando Mana apareció por la puerta de acceso.

—Musashi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Ah, eres tú Mana —repuso el chico dejando el libro sobre una mesa—. Estaba preparándome para pilotar al Executor-01 —hizo una pausa y dirigió la mirada hacia una ventana frontal tras la cual podía verse la cabeza de uno de los robots de batalla—. Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo porque un poco más y ya no me hubieras encontrado.

—¿Está todo listo?

Musashi volvió la vista hacia Mana.

—Sí y la verdad no puedo esperar para probar al Executor-01. ¿Te das cuenta, Mana? He estado entrenando durante años para este momento y por fin ha llegado. Me pregunto que tan fuerte serán los Evas frente los Executors de... . —Mushashi se quedó callado cuando observó que Mana no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que él, sino que por el contrario, se veía afligida—. ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

Mana bajó la vista y se miró la punta de los pies.

—No sé qué es lo que me pasa, Musashi. Supuestamente debería estar contenta ya que pronto se cumplirán las predicciones del general Kymura, pero me siento confundida.

—¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?

—Es que no entiendo porque tenemos que atacar NERV y destruir a los Evas junto con toda la gente que se encuentra en el Central Dogma. Quizá si habláramos con ellos y les explicáramos nuestros motivos, entenderían que... .

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Mana? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —le interrumpió Musashi en un tono repentinamente áspero—. NERV es el símbolo de todo lo malo y corrupto en este mundo y por eso merece ser destruido junto con los Evas.

Mana tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de Musashi y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Escucha, he hablado con el hijo del comandante Ikari y no parece una mala persona. Su padre lo obliga a manejar el Eva-01, pero no creo que comparta sus mismas ideas.

Musashi endureció la mirada y retiró su mano. Una efusión de adrenalina lo hizo enfurecer.

—Oye, Mana, se supone que tu misión era espiar a ese chico para conocer su personalidad, pero parece que ahora te agradara. ¿Es eso? ¿Te agrada ese cobarde?

—¡No es un cobarde! —exclamó la chica—. Tiene buenos sentimientos.

—¿Me quieres hacer llorar? —se burló Musashi—. No sé qué diablos estás pensando o porqué defiendes a ese llorón, pero eso no impedirá que lo que tenga que pasar, pase. El general Kymura está esperando que todos hagamos nuestra parte para salvar a la humanidad.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero, tal vez podamos convencerlo de que nos entregue al Eva.

—Escucha, sí el general oyera lo que estás diciendo, te haría encerrar en tus habitaciones. Será mejor que olvides lo que ese tal Shinji te haya dicho porque él es el enemigo y el enemigo no merece piedad. He estado esperando este momento por años y no voy a detenerme sólo porque sufriste de un ataque hormonal de último momento.

Mana levantó su mano y abofeteó a Musashi con fuerza. El chico se acarició el pómulo derecho sintiendo una gran rabia, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia su amiga, descubrió que ésta estaba llorando por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo alcanzó a desviar la mirada. Sin decir una sola palabra, Mana se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el laboratorio.

_Continuará... ._


	109. EL ÚLTIMO SHITO DE LA OSCURIDAD

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CVIII

EL ÚLTIMO SHITO DE LA OSCURIDAD

_Astronave Churubusco (Sala de entrenamiento)_

Saori, sentada en un sillón, escuchaba a la princesa Mariana. Junto a ellas estaban los Santos Dorados, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Marin, Son Gokuh, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Kurinrin, Trunks, No.18, Cadmio, Lance, Casiopea, Azmoudez, las Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Astroboy, Ryoga, Moose, Shampoo, Zacek, Zaboot, Shilbalam, Lis-ek, Dai, Poppu, Leona, Marine, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu. Sólo Vejita continuaba dentro de la cámara de entrenamiento enfrentado una docena de androides de combate bajo una gravedad aumentada trescientas veces.

La conversación fluía en torno a la batalla que habían sostenido Mariana y sus acompañantes contra Baran y los Guerreros Dragón en Adur; la princesa lerasina Mariana articulaba animadamente y Saori permanecía serena como siempre. Seiya observó a Dai disimuladamente, y la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del chico le indicó que la batalla había afectado a éste emocionalmente.

Cuando Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune pasaron junto a Azmoudez, el general unixiano se les quedó mirando detenidamente con interés. Le resultaba curioso que esas dos Sailors se mantuvieran siempre tan distantes de las demás. Gracias a sus conversaciones con Sailor Jupiter ahora sabía que Uranus y Neptune solían desconfiar de los demás y que por lo tanto sería bastante difícil acercarse a ellas. También estaba el caso de Sailor Mars, que poseía habilidades perceptivas más elevadas que el resto de las Sailors.

_"Esa Sailor de rojo tiene el aura de una sacerdotisa"_, meditó Azmoudez, escudriñando a Rei Hino con la mirada. _"Es probable que tenga la habilidad de sentir las energías malignas mucho mejor que las demás. Será mejor observarla de cerca, aunque Jupiter me advirtió que desconfía de los hombres"_.

Cuando Mariana terminó su relato, guardó silencio y observó el rostro de los demás. Saori agachó la cabeza mientras reflexionaba. El simple hecho de que un enemigo proveniente del mundo de Dai hubiera aparecido en el planeta Adur suscitaba muchas dudas. ¿Había llegado por cuenta propia o había sido enviado por alguien más?

—De modo que este tal Baran y sus guerreros provienen del mismo mundo que Dai, Poppu y la princesa Leona —comentó Cadmio—. ¿Qué me dicen de ese sujeto que capturaron en el planeta Adur? ¿Lograron hacer que les dijera algo?

—¿Te refieres a Rafaruto? —inquirió Mariana a su vez—. Me temo que aún está inconsciente y pasaran cuando menos dos ciclos solares antes de que pueda decirnos lo que queremos saber. En estos momentos se encuentra en una de las cámaras de recuperación.

—Será mejor que lo mantengan bien vigilado hasta que despierte —opinó Piccolo—. Rafaruto es el único que puede decirnos la manera en que esos guerreros aparecieron de la nada en esta dimensión.

Seiya se volvió hacia el guerrero namek.

—¿Sospechas algo, Piccolo?

—No quiero hacer conclusiones apresuradas, pero sí me parece raro que Baran supiera el lugar exacto donde se encontraban Dai y los demás. Es como si deliberadamente alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de ponerlo al tanto de la situación y de paso enviarlo a ese planeta.

—Siento que Piccolo tiene razón en eso —convino Milo de Escorpión—. Todo esto suena muy extraño y hay demasiadas coincidencias como para creer que esto es producto de la causalidad ¿No creen que tal vez N´astarith los haya enviado?

—Por favor, no tenemos ninguna razón para creer eso —intervino Azmoudez, paseándose por la habitación—. Según sabemos, las personas que viven en el mundo de Dai saben usar la magia. ¿No les parece posible que hubieran usado alguna clase de encantamiento para trasladarse hasta este universo?

Dohko observó a Azmoudez con cierto recelo.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado y no tomar el asunto a la ligera —murmuró el santo de Libra—. Lo que Azmoudez sugiere bien podría ser verdad, pero presiento que tampoco debemos descartar las sospechas de Piccolo.

Poppu aún mantenía muchas dudas sobre el incidente con Baran. Hasta donde sabía, ningún hechicero por muy experimentado que fuera podría haber logrado la increíble hazaña de encontrar a una persona en un universo diferente con tanta exactitud. Atravesar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio era posible, pero era mucha casualidad que Baran y los Guerreros Dragón hubieran aparecido en el planeta Adur en el preciso momento que todos se encontraban ahí. Definitivamente Baran había recibido ayuda de alguien más.

—Y díganos, amigos —dijo Cadmio, dirigiéndose a Leona y los otros—. Sí Baran y esos Guerreros Dragón llegaron hasta este universo, ¿es posible que otro de sus enemigos haya venido con él?

Leona tardó un momento en responder.

—Nosotros sólo vimos a Baran, pero no tenemos manera de saber sí alguien más vino junto con él y los Guerreros Dragón —hizo una pausa y meditó un instante—. Otra cosa que llamó mi atención fue que Baran parecía saber perfectamente que él y sus hombres estaban en otro mundo, o tal vez simplemente no le importaba saberlo.

Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, Son Gokuh lanzó un suspiro y arrugó la nariz.

—Humm, pues la verdad que todo esto resulta muy confuso.

—Más que confuso, yo diría que riesgoso —señaló Cadmio que empezaba a pensar lo peor—. Sí descubriéramos que Baran llegó hasta aquí con ayuda de N´astarith, entonces todos estaríamos en un serio peligro. La seguridad de la flota estaría comprometida.

—Es por eso que decidí reportar el incidente al Consejo —dijo Mariana—. Hyunkel decidió quedarse en Adur para buscar a Baran. Quizás él averigüe algo.

—No creo que sea para tanto, princesa —murmuró Azmoudez observando a Cadmio con el rabillo del ojo—. Sí N´astarith supiera que la flota de la Alianza Estelar se encuentra en este sistema, entonces ¿no cree que ya nos hubiera atacado de alguna forma? Él no es de los que dejan pasar una oportunidad.

—¡Que venga! —exclamó Seiya con ímpetu—. Es mejor derrotarlo de una vez en lugar de quedarnos aquí.

—Seiya —musitó Saori.

—¿No crees que te estás precipitando? —le preguntó Tuxedo Kamen a Seiya.

—Tal vez, pero mientras estemos en este lugar, ese malvado seguirá haciendo de las suyas. No veo porqué debemos esperar a que ellos sean los que vengan. Propongo que vayamos a atacarlos de inmediato.

Casiopea meneó la cabeza.

—Entiendo tu desesperación, Seiya, pero nuestros enemigos aún mantienen ciertas ventajas sobre nosotros. No debemos olvidar que N´astarith aún cuenta con muchos guerreros que le han jurado fidelidad.

—Pero no podemos esperar para siempre —replicó Seiya con vehemencia—. Sé que los Khans son realmente poderosos, pero debemos derrotarlos cuanto antes. No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero N´astarith se ha estado saliendo con la suya.

—Espera, Seiya, no te precipites —lo calmó Son Gokuh—. Primero debemos fortalecernos todo lo que podamos antes de luchar contra N´astarith. No ganaremos nada si los enfrentamos antes de estar listos.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Gokuh, pero mientras seguimos practicando en esa habitación, las cosas continúan empeorando. En estos momentos, todos nuestros mundos están en un serio peligro y debemos hacer algo para protegerlos.

—Seiya —murmuró Shun.

Cadmio frunció el entrecejo y sonrió.

—Tal vez me odie a mí mismo por lo que voy a decir, pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el chico. Es hora de ir y derrotar a N´astarith. Los científicos de la Alianza están trabajando en un arma capaz de penetrar los escudos de las naves enemigas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se habla de lanzar un ataque, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?

—Me parece una idea interesante —comentó Sailor Uranus.

—Yo opino que tal vez no estamos precipitando un poco —dijo Zacek en tono reflexivo—. Hasta ahora la mayoría de nuestros enfrentamientos con los Khans han resultado desfavorables y no estoy seguro de que podamos vencerlos —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia Seiya—. Pero, por otra parte, no tenemos mucho tiempo y miles de inocentes dependen de que derrotemos a N´astarith.

Seiya se volvió hacia los demás, quienes asintieron con la cabeza para demostrarle que estaban de acuerdo. La simple idea de luchar contra los poderosos guerreros de Abbadón aún suscitaba dudas en algunos, pero las palabras de Seiya reflejaban el sentir de la mayoría.

—Sí queremos vencer —dijo Cadmio—, debemos empezar por entender nuestra propia fortaleza. Los Khans utilizan la fuerza del aureus para elevar el poder de su aura y alcanzar un nivel de pelea superior. Nosotros debemos enfocarnos en aumentar nuestros poderes de alguna manera —guardó silencio un momento y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Zacek—. ¿Por qué no empiezas por averiguar el universo donde se encuentra la última gema sagrada?

Zacek asintió con la cabeza.

_Águila Real 89._

Asiont se sujetó el hombro y movió el brazo varias veces. Después de permanecer petrificado por tanto tiempo, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y le costaba trabajo moverse. Había vuelto a la normalidad gracias a la magia de Firia, pero no había hechizo alguno que le evitara sentirse asqueado consigo mismo. Aún cuando Bórax y sus gnomulones inorgánicos no habían resultado ser oponentes de cuidado para un guerrero de su nivel, aquellos seres con apariencia de duendes lo habían derrotado con suma facilidad.

De hecho, de haberlos enfrentado él solo quizá habría perdido la vida al no contar con alguien que pudiera volverlo a la normalidad. Todavía no lograba controlar sus emociones y actuaba precipitadamente. _"Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Uller"_, pensaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Shirufiru.

—Mucho mejor —respondió Asiont mientras se acariciaba el hombro—. Debo reconocer que estar convertido en piedra no es una experiencia muy agradable que digamos.

—Sí, tuvimos suerte de contar con la ayuda de Uller —murmuró Shaina—. De otra manera tal vez todos habríamos terminado como estatuas de roca. Esos gnomulones resultaron ser más peligrosos de lo que pensábamos.

Yamcha dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de hielo. El Guerrero Kundalini se encontraba recargado de espaldas contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada. Parecía que algo muy serio le preocupaba a Uller, pero Yamcha no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser.

—¿Qué ocurre, Uller? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Estaba pensando en Bórax y sus gnomulones inorgánicos —musitó Uller sin volver la mirada—. Asura se ha aliado con N´astarith, eso pondrá las cosas mucho más difíciles para nosotros.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Uller? —inquirió Ten-Shin-Han—. ¿Acaso Asura es tan poderoso?

—Asura es un enemigo muy peligroso —dijo Uller con preocupación—. No quiero ni imaginar lo que esos dos podrían hacer ahora que se han unido. Es muy posible que en el futuro nos enfrentemos con otros de los sirvientes de Asura.

—¡¡Eso a mí no me interesa!! —exclamó Rina Inbaasu a todo pulmón, causando que las miradas, aun la de Uller, se volcaran sobre ella—. No sé de donde han salido todos ustedes ni por qué rayos están buscando el triángulo de Zanatar. Todo lo que quiero es que me dejen salir de este lugar.

—Señorita Rina —masculló Ameria—. Cálmese, por favor.

—Oye, tranquilízate —le pidió Shirufiru a Rina—. Estás muy alterada.

—¿Alterada yo? —murmuró Rina en forma sarcástica—. ¡¡No sabes lo que es estar alterada!! —Se arrancó del cinturón la bolsa de cuero que contenía el triángulo de Zanatar y lo agitó con fuerza en el aire—. ¡De haber sabido todo lo que iba a pasar, mejor hubiera vendido esta maldita piedra!

—¿No qué no tenías la gema sagrada? —le preguntó Eclipse de pronto, haciendo sonrojar a la hechicera—. Vaya, tal parece que esta chica resultó ser más ladina de lo que pensaba.

Rina montó en cólera.

—¡¡Repite lo que acabas de decir y te dejó como ganso asado!!

La hechicera agitó un dedo en la cara del enmascarado. Zerosu, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que era seguir con aquella conversación, golpeó el suelo con su báculo varias veces a fin de llamar la atención de todos. Firia arqueó una ceja cuando observó como Zerosu fruncía una sonrisa.

—Creo que podemos dejar las recriminaciones para otro momento, ¿no les parece? —murmuró Zerosu girando el rostro hacia Asiont—. Ignoro la mayor parte de los detalles, pero sé que ustedes están buscando el triángulo de Zanatar.

—¿Triángulo de Zanatar? —repitió Asiont algo confundido.

—La gema sagrada que vino de otro mundo —se explicó Zerosu con mayor precisión—. Se dice que un mago muy poderoso llamado Zanatar la encontró hace muchísimo tiempo y que encierra grandes poderes.

—Ahora comprendo todo —Asiont se acarició el hombro nuevamente—. Fue una suerte que ustedes la hayan encontrado antes que los guerreros de Abbadón. No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarles todo, pero deben saber que nuestros enemigos están en busca de esa gema.

—¿No me digas? ¿Es en serio? Que inteligentes eres —exclamó Rina en tono burlón, sujetándose las mejillas—. Si no me dices no me doy cuenta. De seguro ese enano llamado Bórax, el prepotente de Litón y los otros dos que aparecieron después nada más estaban pasando por el bosque y decidieron pelear con nosotros porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer.

—Oye, aguarda un momento —replicó el Celestial—. Nosotros no teníamos idea de que la gema sagrada se encontraba en su mundo. No puedes culparnos por lo que sucedió y también... .

—¿Sí? Pues no te vi hacer nada aparte de quedarte tieso como estatua.

La actitud de Rina estaba empezando a incomodar a Asiont. Se sintió como si le acabaran de propinar una patada en el estómago. Enfadado, acercó su rostro al de Rina y la miró directo a los ojos. Estaba listo para soltarle un par de frescas a aquella voluble hechicera cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Ejem —carraspeó Zerosu—. Disculpen a Rina, pero la chica no tiene paciencia. Es algo... impulsiva... posiblemente porque está entrado a su... ejem, período prohibido.

El comentario provocó la hilaridad de los presentes con excepción de las mujeres. Incluso Uller pareció encontrarlo divertido. Eclipse soltó una risotada que hizo que Rina le lanzara una mirada llena de hostilidad que lo hizo callarse.

—Óyeme, no te entrometas en mis asuntos. Zerosu —le reclamó la hechicera, volviéndose hacia Zerosu con la intención de golpearlo—. No me extrañaría para nada que tú tuvieras algo que ver en todo este embrollo. No sería la primera vez que nos metes en algún problema.

—Además —intervino Shirufiru—. Ese fue un comentario bastante grosero.

—Como si los hombres no fueran testosteronas andantes —dijo Areth.

—¡Eso, eso, eso! —musitó Firia por su parte.

—Tal vez fue grosero, pero divertido —opinó Eclipse. Casi inmediatamente, las furiosas miradas de todas las mujeres se clavaron sobre el enmascarado, que trató de fruncir una sonrisa sin mucho éxito—. Eh... quiero decir, que falta de respeto la del tipo.

—Mejor cállate o te lanzo fuera de la nave —le dijo Shaina.

Zerosu no pudo disimular una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues aunque no me lo creas, la verdad no tengo nada que ver con estos forasteros. Simplemente tuve un presentimiento de que algo estaba grande por suceder y me dirigí a los bosques de Zefilia.

—¿Tú también? —masculló Firia, extrañada.

—¡Pues yo sólo quiero que me dejen ir! —exclamó Rina.

—¿No te parece que eres algo injusta, Rina? —le preguntó Uller—. No olvides que uno de los nuestros sacrificó su vida para tratar de salvarnos. Creo que deberías ser más considerada por eso.

Aquel comentario pilló a Rina por sorpresa. En su agitación había olvidado de momento la muerte de David Ferrer. Aunque en ocasiones solía actuar como una niña caprichuda y berrinchuda, Rina sabía reconocer cuando estaba actuando mal. Hizo una leve inspiración y asintió con la cabeza.

—Disculpen.

Asiont desvió la mirada hacia un costado y suspiró. El valiente sacrificio del príncipe meganiano le había sorprendido. Antes de abandonar la _Churubusco_, había reconocido en privado que no confiaba del todo en las intenciones de la familia real de Megazoar, pero ahora veía que quizá se había apresurado en juzgarlos. Se sentía confundido y tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Acaso cabía la posibilidad de que los meganianos se hubiesen aliado a N´astarith con la verdadera intención de hacer las cosas bien? ¿Es que habían pecado de ingenuos como otros tantos?

—La verdad no esperaba que David fuera a sacrificarse por nosotros —dijo para sí—. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el universo de las Sailor Senshi, Jesús Ferrer también nos salvó la vida a todos. Pero no entiendo, sí no son malos, ¿por qué rayos estaban aliados con un demonio como N´astarith?

—¿Qué te ocurre, Asiont? —le preguntó Areth de repente.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en lo que hizo David. Siempre tuve la idea de que la familia real de Megazoar era mezquina e indiferente a lo que ocurría en la galaxia, pero ahora no sé que pensar. Jesús Ferrer nos salvó de tres guerreras Khan y ahora su hermano se sacrificó por tratar de ayudarnos.

—¿Te sientes culpable?

Asiont se quedó pensando un instante. Como en la mayoría de las veces que conversaba con Areth, la chica solía ser muy acertada en sus conjeturas. A veces Asiont no sabía si era mera coincidencia o simplemente su amiga era más observadora de lo que muchos pensaban.

—Creo que sí, es sólo que... no sé.

—No te preocupes tanto —le aconsejó Areth dándole una palmada en la espalda—. No eres el único que pensaba que todos los meganianos eran malignos. La mayoría en la Alianza cree eso e incluso existen muchos que aún mantienen esa idea. Creo que generalizar siempre será algo equivocado.

Asiont meditó profundamente en aquellas palabras.

_El Monte Fuji_

Masamaru colocó el cargador de su arma y luego cortó cartucho para que una bala entrara a la recamara del cañón. Faltaban un par de horas para iniciar el ataque sobre NERV, pero la espera lo hacía sentirse desesperado. Estaba a punto de colocarse un chaleco antibalas cuando el Kymura entró a la habitación seguido de cerca por dos sujetos que portaban armaduras oscuras.

—Olvídate de eso, Masamaru —le dijo el general, refiriéndose al chaleco antibalas que Masamaru sostenía en las manos—. Aquí tengo algo mejor que proporciona una mayor protección.

Masamaru dirigió una mirada escrutadora a los oscuros soldados que acompañaban al general Kymura. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudo observar que llevaban la armadura sobre una especie de malla corporal y que el casco les cubría no sólo la cabeza sino todo el rostro.

—¿Qué clase de armadura es esa?

—Es algo impresionante, ¿verdad? —Kymura le soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Es una armadura blindada que protege contra las armas de proyectiles y metralla. El casco protege los ojos contra el exceso de luz y permite ver a través de muchas barreras como el humo, la oscuridad de la noche e incluso el fuego. El equipo óptico incluye desde lentes oculares sencillos hasta complejos procesadores de visión. La armadura está hecha con la mejor calidad y lleva un equipo de energía y un sistema de gas presurizado que te permitiría sobrevivir aún en el espacio.

—¿En el espacio dice? —murmuró Masamaru, extrañado.

—Y no has visto las nuevas armas —le dijo el general mientras le mostraba lo que parecía ser alguna clase de fúsil semiautomático—. Es un arma de mano modelo K-11 Láser Tech estándar. Se carga con una célula energética que proporciona cien disparos y el cartucho de gas de plasma contiene quinientos disparos. Es un juguete increíble.

—¿Qué tipo de munición dispara esa cosa?

—¿Munición? —dijo Kymura a punto de soltar una carcajada—. No has entendido todavía, mi amigo. Esta belleza dispara descargas de plasma, no proyectiles. Comparado con este poder de fuego, el kevlar es como un escudo de papel.

—Jamás había visto esta clase de armas —murmuró Masamaru mientras examinaba con fascinación el arma de mano K-11 que Kymura le ofrecía—. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿De los Estados Unidos o de China acaso?

—Son un regalo de Gengis Khan para premiar nuestra obediencia.

—Con estas armas tomar el control de NERV será juego de niños.

—Esa es la intención, mi amigo —dijo Kymura en tono impasible—. Sin embargo hay algo que aún no sabes. Esos inútiles de SEELE planean apoderarse de NERV y del Eva-01. Tal parece que tienen la intención de llevar a cabo el tercer impacto.

—¿Qué dice, general? ¿El tercer impacto? Pero ¿cómo?

—Es por eso que debemos acelerar nuestros planes —Kymura se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por dejar la habitación, se detuvo un momento y dijo—: Ponte la armadura y dirígete al auditorio. Ha llegado la hora de liberar a Lilim.

Una vez que el general hubo dejado la sala, Masamaru miró el arma K-11 y luego la armadura negra que le habían dejado sobre la mesa. ¿De dónde habían salido todas esas maravillas tecnológicas? Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca que había una potencia extranjera detrás de todo eso, aunque no tenía modo de saber cuál podría ser. ¿China o Estados Unidos? Armas de plasma, armaduras a prueba de balas y metralla, robots gigantes y computadoras avanzadas. Todo eso era demasiado como para ser solventado por una organización de hombres adinerados. Meneó la cabeza como si quisiera alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y luego tomó el peto de la armadura para ponérselo.

_Tokio-3, Japón_

A pesar de que la ciudad había sido una de las metrópolis más modernas del mundo con elevadas torres de acero y amplias calles, también existían zonas que poseían una atmósfera desagradable y deprimente. Uno de estos lugares lo conformaba un conjunto de edificios habitacionales en pésimas condiciones. Por la apariencia deplorable de los condominios parecía que habían sido abandonados desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las tuberías estaban llenas de fugas y la instalación eléctrica apenas funcionaba.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera encontrado insoportable vivir tiempo en uno de los departamentos de aquellos edificios por largo, pero no Rei Ayanami. A ella le bastaba con un lugar donde pudiera dormir y hacer sus necesidades diarias. No le importaba que las paredes estuvieran desgastadas o que el cesto de basura estuviera desparramándose de papeles. En cierta forma, aquel pequeño apartamento denotaba una personalidad apagada y triste.

Como todas las noches, Rei se encontraba recostada en su cama. Era cerca de la medianoche cuando se levantó. Se volvió hacia la ventana y contempló la luna llena. Se puso de pie y luego se fue a vestir con su uniforme escolar. Cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa, se dirigió hacia un pequeño buró que había junto a la cama y abrió el cajón. Extrajo unos anteojos rotos del interior y los contempló por largo rato. Entonces, de repente, giró la mano y los dejó caer al suelo. Pasó su pie por encima de ellos hasta quebrar los lentes y hacer añicos el armazón. Llevó la vista hacia la ventana para escudriñar la luna una vez más y después abandonó el departamento.

_La Luna_

Una armada de naves de guerra abbadonitas se estaba posicionando rápidamente en una órbita cercana al satélite natural de la Tierra. Grandes naves de transporte de tropas iban y venían entre los gigantescos Devastadores Estelares que aguardaban mientras pequeñas naves caza patrullaban los alrededores. En el puente de mando de la nave insignia de la flota, N´astarith se encontraba realizando una conversación con varios de los capitanes a través del comunicador holográfico.

—La flota se encuentra posicionada y lista para iniciar el ataque cuando usted lo ordene, mi señor —le informó el capitán Sun-Har—. Creemos que los terrícolas pudieran haber captado algunas de nuestras transmisiones cuando intervenimos sus sistemas de comunicación, pero hasta el momento no han desplegado sus fuerzas de defensa.

—Es obvio, ignoran lo que está sucediendo, prosigan con el ataque como fue acordado —musitó N´astarith mientras los hologramas ante él se desvanecían. Cuando la última figura holográfica desapareció, el oscuro señor de Abbadón llevó su rostro hacia los guerreros Khan que aguardaban a su costado—. Luego de tener la última gema estelar, tan sólo nos queda ocuparnos de los Caballeros Celestiales y de los guerreros que se les han aliado.

—Esos gusanos morirán en poco tiempo, gran señor —repuso Tiamat con vehemencia—. Hasta ahora sólo hemos estado jugando con ellos. Nosotros somos capaces de matarlos en una fracción de segundo y cualquiera lo sabe.

—Tiamat habla con la verdad, mi señor —se apresuró a decir Sarah—. Tanto los Celestiales como sus aliados solamente han corrido con suerte, eso es todo. Ni los santos de Atena ni ningún otro de esos inútiles guerreros son oponentes reales para nosotros.

Los ojos de Odrare de Minotauro fueron del rostro de Sarah al del oscuro emperador de Abbadón. El semblante de N´astarith revelaba que éste no compartía el mismo optimismo que mostraban Sarah y Tiamat.

—Mi querida Sarah, cuando un enemigo goza de tan buena suerte por tanto tiempo, entonces comienzo a preocuparme —siseó N´astarith con seriedad—. La gema sagrada presente en esta dimensión nos espera y no deseo dejar ningún cabo suelto que puedan aprovechar los de la Alianza. También debemos capturar a la criatura Lilim antes que los Celestiales se percaten de nuestras verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Por qué tanto interés por esa criatura, mi señor? —inquirió Sarah con interés—. Supongo que desea capturarla para usarla como un arma en contra de nuestros adversarios, ¿es eso?

N´astarith volvió a fijar sus ojos hacia la ventana frontal del puente para observar el planeta Tierra. Era una réplica exacta del planeta azul de la dimensión de donde venían, aunque la geografía de aquel mundo era un tanto diferente según le habían informado.

—Los estúpidos humanos de ese planeta se proponen alcanzar un grado de evolución superior a través de unas criaturas que los han estado atacando. La mayoría de estas criaturas ya fueron aniquiladas por los terrícolas que habitan ese mundo, pero con la ayuda de Fobos podremos apoderarnos de la última de ellas, un ser mucho más poderoso que todos aquellos que lo precedieron.

—¿Fobos? —Tiamat abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Significa que él...

—Se encuentra en este universo desde hace tiempo. Si —confirmó N´astarith con una sonrisa—. Él vino a esta realidad con el objetivo de infiltrarse entre los humanos y conocer más sobre esas criaturas de las que les hablé.

—Debemos suponer entonces que Fobos ya localizó la última de las gemas sagradas —concluyó Odrare—. Sí tiene tiempo en este universo, entonces debió encontrarla desde hace mucho, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca nos dijo nada, mi señor.

—Es algo muy simple, mi amigo —repuso N´astarith—. La verdad es que nunca confié en los meganianos y por eso guardé ciertos secretos incluso para ustedes. Un verdadero sabio nunca dice más de lo que es estrictamente necesario.

Sarah y Odrare asintieron al escuchar las palabras de N´astarith, quien permaneció impertérrito. Tiamat, en tanto, sintió un vació en su inquebrantable confianza; él se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor guerrero del imperio y por lo mismo le resultaba incompresible que N´astarith prefiriera confiar en alguien como Fobos. El Khan del Dragón sintió como la ira lo invadía, pero fingió normalidad.

N´astarith soltó una risita apenas audible.

—Todo está saliendo como lo había planeado. Nuestros enemigos creen que podrán frustrar nuestros planes arrebatándonos algunas gemas, pero cuando los ataquemos en Adur, entonces entenderán lo equivocados que están.

__

Cuartel General de SEELE

La habitación estaba cerrada, ya que sus discusiones debían permanecer ocultas a los ojos y oídos de todo el mundo. Los once monolitos oscuros que representaban a los líderes de SEELE formaban un círculo en cuyo centro se encontraban de pie el comandante Gendou Ikari y Kouzou Fuyutsuki. A excepción de la parte central, que servía de estrado a quienes se dirigían al comité de Seele, toda la habitación permanecía en una total oscuridad que reflejaba la creencia de la organización de que los amos del mundo siempre debían permanecer anónimos. Cada monolito llevaba un número que servía para diferenciarlo de los demás y estaba equipado con una cámara de video y un altavoz con lo que los miembros podían intervenir en las discusiones.

El presidente Keel Lorentz, el único miembro de SEELE que mostraba su identidad, ocupaba un sillón de cara a los cabecillas de NERV, que escuchaban atentamente todo lo que comité decía. Al mismo tiempo que el presidente Keel hablaba, Gendou y Fuyutsuki observaban una enorme pantalla que mostraba una nítida imagen de la superficie lunar.

—El tan esperado momento ha llegado. Como la Lanza de Longinus se ha perdido, no podemos empezar la complementación con Lilith. Sólo podemos confiar en poder empezarlo utilizando el Eva-01, el clon de Lilith.

—Esto es diferente al escenario escogido por SEELE —objetó Gendou.

—El hombre existe para producir al Eva —recordó Fuyutsuki.

El presidente Keel frunció el entrecejo con malestar. El proyecto de Complementación Humana era la meta final de SEELE. De acuerdo con una serie de manuscritos encontrados cerca del Mar Muerto, muchos consideraban que la humanidad había llegado a un punto muerto en su evolución. Por tal razón era necesario reformar a todo la raza humana para evitar lo que, según SEELE, era el camino a la extinción.

—Los hombres deberían avanzar hacia un nuevo mundo, y para ese fin fueron construidos los Evas de serie —declaró Gendou.

—Hasta que no abandonemos nuestra forma humana no podemos subir al Arca llamada Eva —murmuró una voz que salió del altavoz instalado en el monolito número nueve.

—Este es el ritual del embarque —sentenció una segunda voz desde el monolito número doce—. Para traer la resurrección a la humanidad que ha llegado a un callejón sin salida.

—La creencia en la exterminación es también el gozo de la resurrección.

Fuyutsuki bajó la mirada mientras escuchaba como las voces de los distintos miembros de SEELE salían de los oscuros monolitos. Con el rabillo del ojo, notó que Gendou meneaba la cabeza en sentido negativo ante las palabras del comité.

—Es convertir en uno solo a Dios, la humanidad, y cualquier otra forma de vida después haber muerto.

—La muerte engendra la nada —difirió Gendou con desprecio.

—Nosotros daremos la muerte —sentenció el presidente Keel, poniendo fin a la sesión. Toda la habitación quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Las cámaras de video de los monolitos aún estaban activas, pero los altavoces habían dejado de funcionar.

Gendou respiró hondo. Ahora tenía claro que al presidente Keel le importaba muy poco lo que él o Fuyutsuki pudieran pensar sobre el Tercer Impacto. En opinión de Gendou, el Tercer Impacto debía llevarse a cabo, pero sin recurrir al exterminio masivo de los seres vivos.

—La humanidad existe para intentar salvar la vida a los demás —dijo Fuyutsuki de repente—. Y ese fue el deseo de Yui, quien ella misma aguarda dentro del Eva.

De caminó a la salida, el comandante Ikari estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Jesús Ferrer se sentía inquieto. Había estado revisando varios reportes que le mostraban el movimiento de las naves meganianas a lo largo de la galaxia cuando percibió que algo malo le había ocurrido a David. El fuerte lazo psíquico que le unía con sus hermanos le estaba haciendo experimentar una terrible sensación de angustia que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Miró hacia sus espaldas y se topó con Armando.

—¿También lo sentiste? —le preguntó Armando.

—Sí —Jesús titubeó—. Algo le ha sucedido a nuestro hermano.

Armando apretó los puños y levantó la mirada.

—Temo que David quizás haya fallecido, esta sensación es diferente... .

Jesús sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado pronto para concluir que David estuviera muerto. Debían tratar de serenarse y pensar las cosas objetivamente. Ambos príncipes se miraron de hito a hito y después cerraron los ojos, sumiéndose en sí mismos. Aunque David estuviera luchando en otra dimensión, podían hacer contacto telepático con él gracias a su lazo psíquico. Los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer contacto.

—Es inútil —Armando abrió los ojos—. No puedo localizarlo.

—¡Es muy pronto para rendirse! —exclamó Jesús—. Debemos hacer un esfuerzo. Aunque su aura haya desaparecido por completo, no me resignaré tan fácilmente.

Armando lanzó una mirada desafiante contra su hermano. Estaban a punto de empezar a discutir cuando una pequeña partícula luminosa apareció entre ambos. Tanto Jesús como Armando reaccionaron con sorpresa y se hicieron para atrás. Al principio temieron que alguien estuviera tratando de atacarlos, pero la energía que percibían era demasiado tranquila para pertenecer a algún enemigo.

—Está energía me es muy familiar —reconoció Jesús.

Armando, que sentía algo de desconfianza a pesar de todo, extendió la mano y dejó que la pequeña partícula de luz se posara lentamente sobre su palma. Entonces comprendió que se trataba del último vestigio del aura de David.

—Esto... es... el aura de nuestro hermano —musitó con profunda tristeza—. No puede ser, parece que murió mientras luchaba con los guerreros de Abbadón. —Una sensación de desconcierto lo invadió cuando se percató que su propia aura empezaba a fortalecerse. Armando cerró sus puños y miró a Jesús—. Él estaba buscando su propia muerte y por ello se sacrificó. ¡Maldita sea!

Jesús no pronunció ni una palabra. Su última esperanza se había esfumado, y esa sensación le destrozó el corazón. Había perdido a su esposa e hijo, a su padre Francisco y ahora acababa de perder a David. Se volvió hacia la ventana de la habitación para contemplar las estrellas y bajó la cabeza, abrumado por el peso de lo sucedido. Un cúmulo de emociones abarrotaba su corazón. Miedo. Ira. Venganza. Dolor. N´astarith tendría que pagar por todo lo que les había hecho. Cuando abrió los párpados, sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, se tornaron blancos. Un nuevo poder estaba surgiendo desde el interior de su propia alma.

_Continuará... ._


	110. HACIA TOKIO 3

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CIX

HACIA TOKIO-3

__

Santuario de Atena, Grecia

Jabu de Unicornio parpadeó en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le dolía hasta la idea de abrir los ojos, de modo que se contuvo durante un rato. Se limitó a escuchar la voz que sonaba sobre él. Una voz masculina, vagamente familiar.

—Parece que ya estás despierto, Jabu.

Abrió los ojos. Vio el rostro de aquel que lo había humillado durante el torneo de las Guerras Galácticas. El mismo Santo que había sido capaz de derrotarlo usando tan sólo un puño.

—Ikki —gimió.

—No te esfuerces demasiado —le recomendó Ikki—. Tus heridas aún no han sanado del todo. Lo único que quiero es que me digas quién hizo todo esto y en qué lugar se encuentran Atena, Seiya y los demás.

Jabu se encogió de dolor cuando se incorporó. Se masajeó la cara y frunció la frente al notar el vendaje en su cabeza.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están Nachi y los otros?

—Todos están a salvo —repuso Ikki—. Los soldados del Santuario los encontraron inconscientes cerca de las ruinas del salón del Maestro y se encargaron de atenderlos. Ahora necesito que me digas lo que sepas de los que atacaron el santuario.

El Santo del Unicornio se recorrió el vendaje con el dedo.

—Se hacían llamar Khans —dijo.

—Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos —susurró Ikki.

—Ellos fueron capaces de recorrer las Doce Casas y de llegar incluso hasta el Salón del Gran Maestro —continuó—. Tratamos de hacerles frente, pero eran demasiado poderosos para nosotros. Lo último que recuerdo fue que todo el Salón del Gran Maestro fue destruido, pero ignoro cómo es que estoy con vida.

—Probablemente debió tratarse del cosmos de Atena.

—¿El cosmos de Atena dices? —musitó Jabu.

Ikki asintió.

—Sólo así se explica que hayan sobrevivido a la enorme explosión que acabó con toda la cima del Santuario. Los soldados me contaron que los Khans atacaron las Doce Casas y que también mataron a Aldebarán y a Shaka. Más tarde Seiya y los demás se unieron a los Santos Dorados, pero inexplicablemente todos desaparecieron.

Jabu se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo qué desaparecieron? ¿Acaso dices que murieron?

Ikki se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—No lo creo —murmuró—. Sí ustedes todavía están vivos, eso quiere decir que Atena, Seiya y los demás deben estar en alguna parte.

Jabu apartó las sábanas y trató de apoyar las piernas en el suelo con movimientos temblorosos.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlos.

Ikki se detuvo a unos pasos de atravesar el arco de la puerta.

—No digas tonterías. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es descansar y quedarse en el Santuario para protegerlo. Ahora que los Santos Dorados no están, no queda ningún otro santo que cuide de este lugar.

Jabu agachó la cabeza con resignación. Le dolía admitirlo, pero Ikki tenía toda la razón. A pesar de su valor, no había sido capaz de impedir que los Khans invadieran el Salón del Gran Maestro. Era evidente que él y los otros santos de bronce no eran los indicados para involucrarse en aquella lucha.

—Encontraré a Seiya y a los demás, y cuando lo haga ten por seguro que me encargaré de ajustarle las cuentas a esos Khans —declaró Ikki antes de salir de la cabaña.

__

Tokio-3, Japón  
Central Dogma

En su oficina privada, el comandante Gendou Ikari estaba observando una serie de fotografías infrarrojas que Fuyutsuki le había traído. Después de lidiar con los líderes de SEELE y el presidente Keel lo que menos necesita eran malas noticias, pero parecía que eso era lo único que le esperaba. Grandes fragmentos estaban apareciendo cerca de la luna y se acercaban a la Tierra girando por el espacio. Gendou escudriñó las fotografías con cuidado.

—¿De qué se trata todo eso? —inquirió el comandante.

—El Ministerio de Defensa del Japón acaba de informar hace diez minutos que los principales radiotelescopios del mundo han recibido una señal radioeléctrica de índole desconocida. Creí que ya no quedaba ningún shito, pero todo parece indicar que me equivoque. Podría tratarse de un ataque masivo de los shitos.

—No existe forma de saberlo —musitó Gendou en tono pensativo—. Como puede ser un ataque de los shitos, también puede ser un engaño de SEELE. Será mejor que nos preparemos para lo peor.

—Daré instrucciones para que eleven el nivel de alerta.

La puerta del despacho se abrió sorpresivamente. Uno de los oficiales de NERV entró llevando una noticia que era una verdadera bomba.

—Disculpe, señor, pero hay algo que deben saber. El número de objetos detrás de la luna ha aumentado. Creemos que hay setenta y dos con forma de platillo y otros diecisiete de forma alargada. Los primeros tienen un diámetro aproximado de veinticinco kilómetros y los demás varían en tamaño, pero no son superiores a los dos kilómetros.

—¿Adónde se dirigen? —preguntó Fuyutsuki, aunque ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—Estarán penetrando nuestra atmósfera en los siguientes veinte minutos.

Gendou era famoso por mostrarse imperturbable, incluso en las peores situaciones y aquella situación no iba a ser la excepción. Jamás dejaba que nada lo alterara y siempre mantenía la cabeza fría pese a tener todas las cosas en contra. Se reclinó en su asiento y puso las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Es hora de declarar la alerta roja.

_Astronave Churubusco_

Pese a que el dolor y la rabia le habían nublado el pensamiento por unos breves instantes, Jesús sabía que algo más estaba ocurriendo. Inexplicablemente sus poderes acababan de aumentar de manera increíble en tan solo unos segundos. No lo había notado en el momento de soltar su aura, pero ahora estaba seguro de ello por la forma en que se sentía. Era como si todas las fibras de su cuerpo rebosaran de una fuerza que jamás había experimentado.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —murmuró, extrañado—. Mi poder ya no es el mismo de hace unos momentos. Incluso mi armadura parece haberse fortalecido cuando liberé la fuerza de mi aura.

Armando no dijo nada, pero estaba igualmente desconcertado. Del mismo modo que había ocurrido con su hermano, él también acababa de experimentar un significativo aumento en sus poderes, aunque percibía que el de Jesús parecía ser aún más sorprendente.

—De modo que a esto es a lo que se refería David —musitó mientras se miraba las palmas de las manos—. Nunca me había sentido tan fuerte como ahora. Es como si la misma fuerza del universo recorriera mi ser.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriéndonos, Armando? —inquirió Jesús en un tono de voz que exigía una respuesta inmediata—. ¿Por qué nuestros poderes se han incrementado después de la muerte de nuestro hermano? ¿Acaso sabes la razón de esto?

—Claro que sé la razón, pero no creo que sea el momento para decírtelo.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Por qué no?

Armando se echó a reír.

—Dime, Jesús, ¿crees en el destino?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso en este momento?

—Tiene que ver mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar —Armando le dedicó una mirada llena de furia—. Por mucho tiempo he tenido que vivir con esa maldita cuestión. No tienes idea de lo que es saber que tu vida ya ha sido determinada desde antes de que nacieras. ¡Es como una maldición!

Jesús frunció el entrecejo sin entender ni una palabra.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—David buscaba la muerte porque pensaba que nuestro destino estaba determinado por la estúpida leyenda del guerrero legendario, pero yo no aceptaré eso jamás. No me importa que el universo se vaya al infierno o si me condeno eternamente por negarme a ser un títere del destino.

—¿El guerrero legendario? —repitió Jesús lentamente—. Lo lamento, hermano, pero la verdad conozco muy poco sobre esa leyenda. Dices que David deseaba la muerte por culpa de esa leyenda, pero no veo que relación puede haber.

Armando se volvió hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—Es obvio que no lo sepas y es mejor para ambos que las cosas continúen así.

—Te exijo que me digas la verdad —le ordenó Jesús, pero Armando ni siquiera volvió la mirada—. No comprendo de lo qué estás hablando, pero no podemos dejar que la muerte de David quede impune.

—No tengo pensado dejar que esto se quede así —murmuró Armando y luego se dirigió hacia la salida—. Yo me encargaré de vengarlo, así como a nuestro padre y a todos los meganianos asesinados por N´astarith.

Jesús enseguida se percató de que su hermano llevaba alguna clase de conflicto dentro de sí. Quería hablar con él y tratar de entenderlo. Por alguna parte de su cabeza pasó la idea de que podrían entenderse el uno al otro, renunciar a sus viejas rencillas, y reconciliarse. Pero, en vez de eso, su hermano se había vuelto a comportar como un chiquillo necio y furioso. Tal y como había ocurrido en el pasado, Armando seguía con su táctica de negarse a decir lo que sabía. ¿Por qué no le explicaba las razones por las que creía que David había buscado deliberadamente la muerte? ¿Qué relación había entre ellos y la leyenda del guerrero legendario?

Molesto por la situación, Jesús respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Esto no es justo.

—Lo lamento, pero es no es mi culpa —contestó Armando antes de dejar la habitación—. En todo caso, es culpa del destino.

__

Águila Real 89.

—A ver, a ver, déjenme ver si entendí todo —Rina se llevó las manos a la cara, dándose un ligero masaje en las sienes—. Ustedes quieren que los ayudemos a luchar contra ese tal, ¿cómo dicen que se llama el tipo ese?

—N´astarith —le contestó Ameria.

—Eso —murmuró Rina—. N´astarith ¿Eso es lo que nos están proponiendo?

Asiont se encogió de hombros.

—Pues si, básicamente esa es la idea. Si no detenemos a N´astarith, millones de mundos sufrirán las consecuencias. No voy a mentirles, esto puede ser muy peligroso y nuestras vidas estarán en un serio peligro.

—Perfecto —repuso Rina—. Pues conmigo no cuenten.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó Eclipse—. Pensé que querías ajustarle las cuentas a los villanos que atacaron tu mundo. ¿No ves que tenemos que detener a ese loco?

Rina montó en cólera.

—Sí, pero eso no implica luchar contra alguien que quiere convertirse en una especie de dios. No me lo tomen a mal, pero para luchar contra N´astarith no se necesita valor, sino muchas ganas de suicidarse.

—Señorita Rina, no diga eso —murmuró Ameria.

—Vamos, Ameria, hasta tú estarás de acuerdo en que lo que están proponiendo es algo descabellado. Además ellos manejaron muy bien a Litón y a Bórax, estoy segura de que no nos necesitan.

—Te equivocas en eso, Rina —intervino Uller—. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Tú y tus amigos poseen grandes poderes, por favor, ayúdanos a detener a N´astarith y a sus guerreros.

Gaury se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, normalmente ayudar es lo que hacemos... .

—Pero no está vez —le interrumpió Rina—. Es demasiado para nosotros.

—Habla por ti misma, niña —Zerosu sonrió—. Tal vez sea un suicidio como dices, pero no olvides que si N´astarith se convierte en un dios, entonces se apoderará de nuestro mundo. Está vez tuvimos suerte, pero la próxima no será tan fácil.

Firia frunció el entrecejo con malestar. No era que estuviera en contra de lo dicho por Zerosu, sino que encontraba insoportable que fuera precisamente él quien hubiera hablado con tanta lógica. A pesar de estaban del mismo lado, Firia no podía dejar de sentir antipatía por Zerosu.

—En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Gaury.

Shirufiru asintió.

—También yo, no permitiré que nuestro mundo sea dominado por N´astarith.

—Bien dicho, Shirufiru —murmuró Ameria—. Como justicieros que somos, es nuestro deber combatir a seres tan nefastos como son N´astarith y esos guerreros malignos. Cuenten conmigo.

—Vaya, gracias por su ayuda —repuso Uller—. Tal parece que tus amigos difieren de opinión contigo, Rina, ¿no te parece?

Con todas las miradas de sus amigos fijas sobre ella, a Rina no le quedó más remedio que forzar una sonrisa. Aunque muy en su interior sabía que ayudar a Uller, Asiont y los otros era lo correcto, la hechicera no sentía muchos deseos de involucrarse en una aventura tan peligrosa.

—Vamos, Rina, ayúdanos a luchar —le pidió Asiont—. Tus habilidades nos serían muy útiles.

—Eh, supongo que debo pensarlo —repuso la hechicera.

—Déjenme tratar con ella, amigos, yo sé como convencerla —exclamó Eclipse mientras tomaba a Rina de los hombros para apartarla de los demás—. Lo que sucede es que hay que explicarle las cosas de otra forma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—Ellos son muy ricos, no seas tonta —le susurró el espía luego de cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando—. Si nos ayudas, la recompensa puede ser más de lo que imaginas.

Un destello de ambición cruzó la mirada de Rina, pero aún así recelaba de las intenciones del enmascarado. A pesar de que la oferta de Eclipse se oía bastante tentadora, ella no era ninguna ingenua. Sabía que bien podía tratarse de una treta para obligarla a ayudarlos.

—Yo imagino muchas cosas.

—Las tendrás —le aseguró Eclipse.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se insinuó en los labios de Rina Innbasu.

—Humm, tú si sabes como negociar, pero te lo advierto, no trates de engañarme.

—Claro que no, yo sería incapaz —Eclipse le guiñó un ojo—. Pero, claro, seguro entenderás que no cargamos con riquezas a una batalla. Tendrás tu recompensa a su debido momento.

La hechicera asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—¿Saben una cosa? Creo que me precipité un poco. No podemos dejar que un demonio como ese N´astarith lastime a tantas personas. Debemos ayudarlos a derrotar a ese individuo.

—¿Ah sí? —murmuró Zerugadisu—. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?

—Eh, bueno, ya sabes, es nuestro deber proteger a los débiles.

—Señorita Rina, no sabe como me gusta oírla hablar así —murmuró Ameria mientras un destello de admiración ardía en sus ojos—. Sabía que usted no podría negarse a ayudar a esta gente.

—Claro, Ameria —asintió Rina.

Asiont estaba seguro que algo más había detrás de la actitud de Rina, por lo que tomó a Eclipse del brazo y lo jaló hacia un costado. Como no quería causar una nueva discusión, decidió hablar en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Simple, use el lenguaje universal con ella —respondió el enmascarado.

Asiont se sintió contrariado.

—¿Quieres decir que le propusiste...

—No seas sucio —le interrumpió Eclipse, visiblemente molesto—. Le ofrecí riquezas para que nos ayudara. Es obvio que no va a arriesgar el cuello por cualquier cosa, así que mejor ve pensando de dónde sacar oro.

—¿Oro? ¿Y de dónde se supone que voy a conseguirlo? ¿Crees que soy rico?

Eclipse le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo que sé, tú eres el Caballero Celestial, algo se te ocurrirá.

—Esto se está volviendo más complicado a cada momento —musitó Asiont mientras el _Águila Real 89_ atravesaba nuevamente las barreras dimensionales y tomaba rumbo hacia la astronave _Churubusco_.

__

Monte Fuji.

—Todos los sistemas están activados y en funcionamiento—anunció Musashi después de revisar el panel de control—. El nivel de energía está a su máximo, las armas cargadas y listas.

La pantalla visora de la cabina se iluminó de repente y una imagen nítida del general Kymura apareció en ella. El general contempló a Musashi desde la pantalla con una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

—Finalmente ha llegado el momento por el cual se han preparado por tanto tiempo, Musashi —le dijo Kymura—. Es hora de que ustedes tres destruyan a los malditos Evas de NERV para siempre.

—Tenga por seguro que así será, general —respondió Musashi mientras extendía la mano hacia los controles y activaba varios sistemas—. Los Executors son más poderosos que los Evas y especialmente Sephiroth. Le prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de aplastar al Eva-01.

—No te olvides que Seele aún cuenta con otros Evas también —le recordó el general—. Tengo muchas esperanzas en ti, Musashi y sé que no me defraudarás. Es por eso que te elegí para pilotar a Sephiroth. Muchos me dijeron que cometí un error al tomar esa decisión, pero depende de ti demostrar que no es así.

Musashi frunció el entrecejo detrás del visor de su casco. Apretó las palancas de mando con fuerza. Siempre se había esforzado por demostrarles a todos que era el más capacitado para dirigir al Executor-01. Por tal razón siempre había respetado al general Kymura y lo veía como a un padre.

—Se lo demostraré, general.

—Por cierto, he notado algo rara a Mana —comentó Kymura con una expresión de preocupación—. Sabes bien que ustedes son como mis hijos y cualquier cosa que los perturbe me inquieta. ¿No sabes qué le pasa?

—Me temo que no, general —contestó el chico—. Quizá sea la idea de la batalla.

—Puede ser, pero me preocupa que ese chico Ikari le haya llenado la cabeza con ideas tontas —Los ojos de Kymura se tornaron rojos y se clavaron sobre Musashi como queriendo adivinar lo que había dentro de la mente del muchacho—. Estoy seguro de que tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

Musashi sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—No, general, jamás.

—Perfecto.

La pantalla se oscureció. Musashi respiró hondo e intentó olvidar lo nervioso que el general había conseguido ponerlo. Sabía que se arriesgaba mucho al ocultarle la verdad al general, pero tampoco podía traicionar a Mana. Ella era alguien muy querida para él y estaba dispuesto a protegerla, incluso de Kymura.

Llevó la mano derecha hasta los controles y presionó un pequeño botón. En el acto, una pequeña pantalla situada a su derecha se iluminó y una imagen de Keita apareció en ésta.

—¿Todo listo? —le preguntó Musashi.

—El Executor-02 se encuentra preparado —repuso Keita—. Estamos listos para matar Evas.

Musashi asintió y después encendió otra pantalla ubicada a la izquierda para comunicarse con el Executor-03 y hablar con Mana. La chica volvió la vista hacia la pantalla y contempló a Musashi con una mezcla de tristeza e indiferencia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él

—No creí que eso te importara mucho —repuso Mana.

—Discúlpame si te dije algo que te ofendiera, es sólo que ese chico te quiso engañar y eso me enfureció. Quiero que sepas que me preocupas mucho.

Los ojos de Mana brillaron con furia.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no soy tan tonta como para no pensar las cosas. Musashi, quiero que sepas que no soy ninguna ingenua y no necesito que me cuides.

Las facciones de Musashi tomaron un matiz de amargura.

—Muy bien, en ese caso olvida todo lo que dije. Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando descubras que los pilotos de los Evas son unos hipócritas, me darás la razón. No pensé que fueras así de necia y además... .

Mana simplemente apagó el monitor dejando al chico furioso.

—Estúpida —Musashi le dio un golpe a la pantalla—. Bueno, ya te darás cuenta y vendrás a pedirme disculpas.

El enorme hangar empezó a temblar. Una enorme parte del techo comenzó a abrirse. En cuanto se confirmó por la emisora que las compuertas estaban abiertas, los técnicos les comunicaron a Musashi, Keita y Mana que tenían permiso para proceder al despegue. Se dio la señal para que se desprendieran las gigantescas abrazaderas que sujetaban a los robots.

Los Executors eran unos enormes colosos metálicos de cien metros de altura. Estaban dotados de un par de gigantescas alas en sus espaldas y eran operados por un solo piloto que controlaba todo desde el interior del pecho. Aunque su apariencia era un tanto estilizada, aquellas formidables máquinas de guerra poseían un arsenal capaz de acabar con cualquier ejército de la Tierra.

El general Kymura siguió el despegue de los tres Executors desde la cabina de una pequeña aeronave de transporte al frente de un convoy. Una hilera de vehículos similares esperaban detrás llevando docenas de hombres armados vestidos con armadura. Masamaru iba junto al general supervisando todo desde la computadora del vehículo.

—Den la orden de avance —ordenó el general—. Rumbo a Tokio-3.

—¡Rumbo a Tokio-3! —exclamó Masamaru.

Una columna de aeronaves emergió de las entrañas del monte Fuji y avanzó por el aire siguiendo la carretera principal que se dirigía a la ciudad. Al poco tiempo, un conjunto de plataformas aéreas biplaza se unió a las aeronaves de transporte para escoltarlas. Mientras el convoy continuaba su camino, Masamaru se volvió hacia Kymura para hablarle.

—General, todo esto es muy impresionante, pero las fuerzas del JSSDF cuentan con apoyo aéreo y vehículos blindados pesados. Nos acabarán antes de que podamos acercarnos.

—Masamaru, te preocupas demasiado por pequeñeces —Kymura volvió la mirada hacia los cielos mientras una sonrisa siniestra le iluminaba el rostro—. El gran Genghis Khan ya debe estar en camino.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Con los ojos cerrados, Zacek estaba sentado en posición de loto tratando de adivinar cuál era el último universo donde N´astarith atacaría. Anteriormente su meditación había sido interrumpida por alguna fuerza poderosa, pero hasta el momento no había ocurrido nada. Fuera cual fuera el origen de la interferencia, parecía que ésta había desaparecido por completo, lo cual no dejaba de inquietarlo.

En su meditación, el Guerrero Kundalini visualizó la ciudad de Tokio-3; el rostro triste de Shinji Ikari; a los Excutors volando por los aires y por último al general Kymura, cuyos ojos rojos le hicieron presentir algo malévolo. También percibió una gran cantidad de energía negativa que lo hizo estremecerse.

—Tokio-3 —murmuró Zacek tras un momento—. El lugar se llama Tokio-3.

—¿Tokio-3? —repitió Seiya.

—¿Acaso se refiere a la ciudad de Tokio? —murmuró Fuu sin dirigirse nadie en particular—. Eso quiere decir que la última gema sagrada se encuentra en algún planeta Tierra de otra dimensión.

—Otra vez la Tierra –refunfuñó Cadmio—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—Calma, cariño —le tranquilizó Casiopea—. No te amargues la vida.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —exclamó Seiya—. Vayamos a detenerlos.

Zacek se puso de pie

—Esperen un momento, hay algo más que deben saber. Mientras meditaba pude sentir una gran cantidad de presencias negativas en esa dimensión. Me temo que N´astarith haya enviado algo más que algunos de sus guerreros.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —le preguntó Mu, desconcertado.

—Completamente —repuso Zacek—. No sé bien qué es lo que sucede, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado. Tengo la impresión de que N´astarith se trae algo más entre manos.

—No exageren tanto, por favor —Azmoudez desestimó el argumento con un simple ademán—. Es cierto que debemos tener cuidado, pero no debemos sobrestimar los esfuerzos de N´astarith. ¿Por qué iba a enviar una fuerza de ataque así de repente?

Saulo reflexionó un momento.

—Porque él es N´astarith —murmuró finalmente—. Él sabe perfectamente que iremos a tratar de detenerlo y tal vez quiera tendernos alguna clase de trampa —Les dio la espalda a todos—. Sin embargo no podemos quedarnos cruzado de brazos y dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —exclamó Seiya—. Es por eso que te acompañaremos.

El príncipe de Endoria volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y asintió.

—Dime, Zacek, ¿qué más viste cuando estabas meditando?

—Veamos —El emperador zuyua meditó antes de continuar—. Vi alguna clase de robots gigantes, pero no estoy seguro si pertenecían a las fuerzas abbadonitas o a los seres de ese mundo. Es por eso que yo también iré con ustedes.

—Cuenten conmigo también —dijo Son Gokuh.

Piccolo llevó su mirada hacia el saiya-jin y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Gokuh? ¿De verdad quieres ir?

—Claro, Piccolo, si en ese lugar hay seres poderosos, entonces iré con ellos para ayudarlos. Creo que ya es hora de conocer personalmente a los sujetos contra los que pelearemos.

—Sí Kakaroto va con ustedes, yo también los acompañaré —se escuchó decir a una voz—. He estado entrenando desde que llegué a este lugar y he incrementado mis poderes. Apuesto a que ahora si podré derrotar a esos gusanos.

Cadmio dirigió su mirada hacia Vejita y sonrió burlonamente.

—Haces un poco de pesas y ya te crees que el rey del universo.

—¿Qué dijiste, sabandija estúpida? —Vejita se volvió contra Cadmio—. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que me hables de esa manera... .

—Déjense de niñerías ustedes dos —les reprendió Saulo—. Si lo que quieren es matarse váyanse de aquí de una vez por todas. Nuestro verdadero enemigo es N´astarith y los Khans. ¿Quieres demostrar lo fuertes que son? Perfecto, vengan conmigo y podrán demostrarlo.

Irritado por la actitud desafiante de Cadmio y las palabras del príncipe endoriano, Vejita se dio la media vuelta y les dio la espalda. Lo que más había deseado era demostrar que podía superar a Son Gokuh, pero por otra parte sentía unos deseos incontrolables de darle una paliza a Cadmio. También quería demostrarles a todos que un saiya-jin como él podía derrotar a los Khans con facilidad. Dio un profundo respiro y se serenó. Lo de Cadmio podía esperar.

—De acuerdo, primero derrotaremos a N´astarith —se volvió hacia Cadmio y alzó una mano para señalarlo—. Pero cuando esto acabe, insecto, tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas por fin.

—Cuenta con ello —replicó Cadmio.

__

Tokio-3, Japón  
Central Dogma

Misato Katsuragi tomó su computadora portátil y la encendió nuevamente. De una funda de plástico sacó un pequeño disco y lo sostuvo con la boca mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador. Había estado trabajando desde la madrugada y se sentía algo soñolienta, pero lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado importante como para posponerlo.

—Así que ésta fue la causa real del Segundo Impacto —dijo.

De repente las alarmas empezaron a sonar por todo el complejo subterráneo, reverberando el interior. Misato echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su computadora y descubrió que eran las seis de la mañana.

—¿Me han descubierto? —murmuró ella mirando para todos lados—. No... ya ha empezado.

Rodeado de teléfonos, monitores de video y ayudantes, Fuyutsuki se encontraba junto a la mesa de control del Centro de Mando mientras observaba un plano computarizado de Tokio-3. El aparato de seguimiento estaba registrando un inusual movimiento de vehículos en las cercanías del monte Fuji además de tres objetos gigantescos que surcaban los cielos a unas tres veces la velocidad del sonido.

—Cambia el izquierdo al circuito azul de emergencia. Está bien, aunque suponga abrir el satélite. ¿Cuál es el estado del receptor derecho?

—La comunicación con el exterior ha sido intervenida —informó uno de los técnicos luego de colgar el teléfono por el que había estado hablando—. Están interrumpiendo el circuito especial de inteligencia unilateralmente.

Fuyutsuki frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es MAGI su objetivo?

—¡Hay una intrusión en el sistema de datos desde todas las terminales exteriores! —gritó Makoto—. El objetivo es intervenir a MAGI.

—Era de esperarse —murmuró Fuyutsuki—. ¿Es el MAGI-2 de Matsushiro el invasor?

—No —repuso Makoto—. Al menos es un MAGI tipo cinco. La intrusión parece venir desde Alemania y China. También es posible que venga de América.

Fuyutsuki se acercó y se detuvo delante de una de las pantallas. A la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos, se había convencido de que los enormes objetos que habían detectado en el espacio no eran más que un señuelo de Seele para distraerlos de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—Así que SEELE utiliza todo su arsenal. En proporción su potencia militar frente a la nuestra es de cinco a uno. Estamos en una difícil posición.

—La cuarta barrera de protección ha sido rota.

—¡Aíslen inmediatamente la base de datos principal! —le ordenó Makoto a sus subalternos—. ¡Esto no es nada bueno! ¡No podemos cortar la intrusión!

—También se ha detectado una intrusión en la sección exterior del escudo —reconoció Maya—. Los circuitos de repuesto también fallan a la hora de evitar la intrusión.

—¡Esto se pone realmente mal! —exclamó Fuyutsuki—. Si toman el control de MAGI sería lo mismo que controlar todo el Cuartel General.

—¡Alerta de clase uno para todo el personal! —se escuchó decir por los altavoces de todo Central Dogma—. ¡Alerta de clase uno para todo el personal! Todos los trabajadores de Clase D regresen a sus posiciones asignadas lo antes posible.

—¡Señor, disculpe, señor! —gritó otro de los técnicos desde el otro extremo del Centro de Mando—. Sé que están tratando de apoderarse del sistema MAGI, pero está ocurriendo algo extraño. Tenemos una pérdida de señal total del sistema de radar en un área de diecisiete kilómetros cuadrados.

Fuyutsuki se dirigió hacia la pantalla y estudió la señal entrante.

—De seguro SEELE está interfiriendo nuestros sistemas. ¿Qué ha pasado con los vehículos que detectamos cerca del monte Fuji?

—No estamos seguros, desaparecieron de las pantallas del radar. Es como si nunca hubieran existido.

—Debe tratarse de otra trampa de SEELE —concluyó Fuyutsuki—. Nos tienen cazando fantasmas mientras ellos tratan intervenir nuestros sistemas. Manténgame informado de cualquier cosa rara que detecte.

—Sí, señor.

En Tokio-3, los primeros que vieron las naves que se acercaban fueron unos soldados de la Fuerza Estratégica para la Autodefensa de Japón que se movilizaban hacia las cercanías de Central Dogma. En los cielos que cubrían los enormes rascacielos, uno de los gigantescos platillos extraterrestres, que exhalaba nubes negras, apareció amenazador, acercándose ruidosamente. Los soldados estaban confundidos. Cuando estaban a punto de romper filas, escucharon un mensaje radiado que les pedía que no temieran, que aquellas enormes naves era un truco más de NERV para intimidarlos.

Los comandantes habían sido informados previamente de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo en los cielos, pero que no era nada peligroso, por lo que algunos de ellos optaron por continuar con lo planeado y seguir su avance hacia Central Dogma. Otros trataron de llamar al alto mando para pedir información, pero no lo lograron debido a una inexplicable interferencia.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, las fuerzas del general Kymura estaban tomando posición dentro de la ciudad. El plan consistía en dejar que las fuerzas japonesas iniciaran el asalto sobre NERV antes de intervenir. Para ello debían mantenerse escondidos e impedir a toda costa que el alto mando japonés diera nuevas ordenes a sus efectivos.

—Ah, mira a esos tontos —se burló Kymura mientras contemplaba a los soldados japoneses a través de unos binoculares electrónicos—. No tienen ni idea de que hemos intervenido sus sistemas de comunicación. Se podría decir que el miedo domina el ambiente.

—¿Cómo logró intervenir las comunicaciones? —inquirió Masamaru.

—Los sistemas de computo de este mundo son primitivos —repuso Kymura sonriendo—. Para cuando se den cuenta de lo que realmente está ocurriendo será demasiado tarde. Tanto los idiotas de NERV como los de SEELE creen que los Devastadores Estelares son simples señuelos.

Masamaru arqueó una ceja. ¿Devastadores Estelares?

—¿Se refiere a esa cosa enorme que cubre los cielos? ¿Usted sabe qué son?

Como respuesta, el general Kymura dejó los binoculares a un lado y sonrió por segunda vez. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y comenzó a reír en un murmullo apenas audible que se convirtió en una maléfica carcajada que dejó helado a Masamaru.

—¡La hora de liberar a Lilim ha comenzado! —exclamó el general con la mirada fija sobre el gigantesco disco de fuego que surcaba el cielo—. Ahora nada ni nadie podrá detenernos. La última de las gemas sagradas será nuestra. ¡El gran Genshis Khan dominará todos los universos para siempre!

_Continuará... ._


	111. LLUVIA DE FUEGO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CX

LLUVIA DE FUEGO

_Tokio-3, Japón_

Ya había luz diurna. En el aire sonaba el canto de los pájaros dando la bienvenida a otro amanecer. Algunos guardias de Nerv custodiaban la entrada a las instalaciones, en pie, contemplando cómo el sol iba dando color, lentamente al paisaje. De las dos principales carreteras en las montañas de uno a otro lado, les llegaba el pesado rumor de las columnas de tanques y vehículos blindados dirigiéndose hacia el oeste. Un guardia consultó su reloj. A lo lejos, el estruendo más y más fuerte de las naves alienígenas, acercándose.

En las calles de la ciudad, varios tanques y unidades de artillería se habían apostado estratégicamente alrededor de las instalaciones de NERV. En la estela de polvo removido y humo que dejaba aquella impresionante fuerza blindada, marchaban los soldados japoneses. Las tropas llevaban uniformes oscuros bajo un chaleco antibalas de kevlar que ofrecía una excelente protección contra disparos de armas individuales y esquirlas de granada. Otro elemento de protección era el casco fabricado con láminas de un kevlar más ligero y resistente.

En los cielos, los enormes bombarderos y aviones de ataque que se dirigían hacia la ciudad tenían la misión de dar apoyo a las tropas en tierra. Todo parecía estar listo para la operación. Sin embargo, la inesperada presencia de la ardiente bola de fuego que avanzaba por los aires, aún inquietaba a los soldados nipones. Los militares que cercaban NERV aún seguían tratando de contactar al Alto Mando, pero todas las comunicaciones seguían experimentando interferencia.

__

Central Dogma.

Fuyutsuki observaba las luces del panel, analizando los datos que aparecerían en el monitor central. Afortunadamente para ellos, los esfuerzos de SEELE por apoderarse del sistema MAGI habían fracasado gracias a la hábil pericia de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Había costado bastante trabajo y se habían perdido enormes cantidades de información, pero la integridad del sistema estaba a salvo y difícilmente SEELE podría volver a infiltrarse.

—La restauración del circuito de Goura es de apenas un cero punto dos por ciento —anunció una voz femenina por los altavoces del Centro de Mando—. Los sistemas están operando con el mínimo requerido.

Misato Katsuragi estaba tan absorta mirando las pantallas que no prestó atención a la pantalla de radar que mostraba tres enormes objetos que se dirigían hacia Tokio-3 a unas siete veces la velocidad del sonido. Uno de los técnicos observó la pantalla de radar, pero imaginó que quizá se trataba de una descompostura más a consecuencia de la intrusión del MAGI y decidió verificar todo el sistema antes de alertar a sus superiores.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevar esto? —inquirió Misato.

—Parece que lo conseguiremos —contestó Makoto—. Esa es realmente la doctora Akagi. Vamos por la segunda mitad de la pagina ciento veinte. Parece que nos llevará unos dos minutos y medio desplegar la barrera temporal de protección.

Misato meditó un momento. A la luz de lo que estaba pasando era seguro que Seele no se detendría tan fácilmente. Tal vez habían podido evitar que se apoderaran del MAGI, pero las cosas no terminaban ahí. Era cuestión de ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

—¿La intrusión es sólo en MAGI? No son tan tontos como parecían, probablemente... .

En la parte superior del Centro de Mando, los altos jerarcas de NERV compartían las mismas preocupaciones que Misato. La única vía de acción lógica para SEELE luego de aquel fracaso era recurrir a la fuerza para tomar el control de Central Dogma. De algún modo, por su experiencia con el presidente Keel, Gendou sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que diera inicio el asalto final.

—MAGI es sólo el primer paso —señaló Fuyutsuki—. El verdadero objetivo es la toma directa de las instalaciones del Cuartel General y de los dos Evas que quedan.

Gendou asintió.

—Si, Lilith e incluso Adán están aquí.

—Así que la vieja guardia de SEELE está impaciente.

—La intrusión de MAGI ha cesado —anunció Maya—. La barrera de protección Danan tipo B ha sido desplegada. Cualquier intrusión desde el exterior será imposible en las próximas sesenta y dos horas.

—Si tenemos suerte —se dijo Gendou—. Podré comenzar con el Tercer Impacto antes de que SEELE intervenga.

Siguiendo la línea de la costa del mar, los tres Executors volaban a veinte kilómetros de altura. La ciudad de Tokio-3 se veía claramente en el horizonte. Los robots eran impresionantes, rápidos como un rayo e increíblemente fáciles de maniobrar. Parecían disponer de un avanzado mecanismo que les permitía llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de maniobra con una estabilidad impecable, sin importar el grado de imprudencia que conllevara. Tanto Musashi como Mana y Keita estaban sorprendidos con la capacidad de los Executors.

—¡Esto es realmente increíble! —Musashi escuchó la voz de Keita por el auricular que llevaba bajo el casco—. A pesar de la velocidad a la que volamos no siento ninguna molestia. Es genial.

—Será mejor que te relajes, Keita —le indicó Musashi—. Tenemos que concentrarnos en destruir a todos los Evas y tengo entendido que Seele fabricó ocho más de esas aberraciones. Nos espera un trabajo difícil.

—¿Ocho más? —murmuró Mana—. Son demasiados para nosotros.

—Déjenmelos todos a mí —exclamó Keita—. Ya verán que yo solo puedo acabar con esas chatarras en unos minutos.

—No presumas tanto —repuso Musashi mientras acercaba sus manos a la pantalla del ordenador para revisar los sensores externos—. Humm, acabo de detectar un grupo de aviones de combate que vienen hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Mana. La pantalla visora se dividió en cuatro partes y en una de ellas apareció una imagen donde se veían treinta y cinco aviones caza—. Quizá quieran atacarnos. Debemos evadirlos cuando antes o de lo contrario... .

Musashi llamó al general Kymura.

—General, Executor-01 al habla. Nos topamos con un grupo de aviones de combate de la JSSDF. Solicitamos instrucciones.

—Derríbenlos inmediatamente —le respondió Kymura—. Las fuerzas del JSSDF están bajo ordenes de Seele. Son enemigos que se interponen en nuestro camino y deben ser neutralizados. Por cierto, chicos, las fuerzas de gran Gengis Khan están llegando por el aire, así que no se preocupen por lo que vean.

—Enterado.

—No estarán hablando en serio —dijo Mana, claramente horrorizada—. No tenemos que derribar a esos pilotos. Nuestros robots son lo suficientemente rápidos para perderlos.

—Nada de eso, Mana —difirió Keita al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su Executor—. El general Kymura nos dijo que acabáramos con quien se interpusiera en nuestro camino y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¡No, Keita, no debes hacer eso!

Sin prestar ninguna atención a los llamados de su compañera, Keita se lanzó directamente contra los aviones de combate que tenía enfrente. Los pilotos japoneses se quedaron atónitos cuando descubrieron al enorme robot Executor que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Sin perder tiempo descargaron una mortífera lluvia de proyectiles que impactaron en el cuerpo del Executor-02; sin embargo sus detonaciones no sirvieron de nada.

—Ahora es mi turno —musitó Keita.

El Executor-03 levantó su brazo derecho y extendió su puño hacia delante. Una andanada de disparos láser salió desde la mano del robot y golpeó a varios aviones, que estallaron en llamas. La escuadra se dispersó rápidamente e intentó contraatacar, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles.

En tanto, la nave insignia de la flota abaddonita se posicionó sobre Tokio-3 junto con otras tres naves licantropas y dos nosferatus de menor tamaño. Los terrícolas aún estaban intentando averiguar lo qué estaba ocurriendo cuando un diluvio de impulsos de energía súper concentrados comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Las naves alienígenas descargaron todos sus cañones contra Tokio-3 y las tropas de JSSDF, dejando una estela de destrucción y muerte. Los tanques y vehículos blindados explotaban y saltaban por los aires. Los soldados japoneses corrían a toda velocidad al tiempo que los turboláser acababan con todo.

En el puente de mando del Devastador Estelar, N´astarith y sus guerreros observaban la pantalla visora y veían como el bombardeo láser sembraba el caos y el terror entre los desperados terrícolas que trataban de escapar. Tiamat examinaba las imágenes con la altiva expresión de un conquistador.

—Estos seres son sólo un montón de basuras —murmuró.

N´astarith asintió.

—Realmente será muy sencillo deshacernos de esos estorbos. Para estos momentos las fuerzas de Fobos ya deben estar cerca del sitio donde los terrícolas mantienen prisionera a Lilim.

—¿Desea que vayamos a apoyarlo, mi señor? —preguntó Odrare.

—No será necesario por el momento —repuso N´astarith tranquilamente—. Pero si lo desean pueden ayudar a nuestras fuerzas a exterminar a los terrícolas. Estoy seguro que nuestros amigos de la Alianza Estelar aparecerán muy pronto y quiero tener todo listo para recibirlos.

Una sonrisa malévola iluminó el rostro de Tiamat.

—Puede estar seguro de eso, mi señor, le aseguró que mataré a esos malditos santos y a los Caballeros Celestiales. Voy a hacer que lloren sangre por haberse interpuesto en nuestro camino.

Desde todas direcciones, un entrecortado pandemónium de explosiones iluminaron los cielos de Tokio-3 cuando los cazas de la JSSDF se lanzaron como flechas contra las naves alienígenas. No obstante, cuando los aviones comenzaron a estallar contra el campo de fuerza protector del Devastador Estelar, la misión de ataque fue interrumpida. De repente, las puertas de la brillante torre negra de la nave se abrieron y un enjambre de naves atacantes salió para perseguir a los terrícolas. De las naves nosferatus y licantropas también emergieron cientos de cazas de combate para apoyar a las fuerzas de N´astarith.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Geofrente de NERV, las fuerzas de Kymura ya habían eliminado a los guardias y violado la seguridad de las puertas. Antes de que alguien en NERV pudiera comprender lo que ocurría, el grueso de las tropas de Kymura penetraron en las instalaciones, iniciándose un tiroteo que resonaba en los corredores que conducían hacia los niveles inferiores. Los guardias de NERV poco o nada podían hacer frente a sus adversarios, que iban mejor equipados y contaban con un armamento más moderno. Muchos sólo pudieron ver antes de morir las espaldas de sus compañeros mientras los haces láser impactaban en sus cuerpos.

Las luces se apagaron lentamente y volvieron a encenderse cuando la energía de una nueva explosión recorrió los circuitos eléctricos y dio una sacudida al Centro de Mando del Goefrente, como un fuerte terremoto de unos instantes de duración. El ruido casi inaudible de más explosiones a lo lejos recorría las instalaciones que sembraba el temor entre el personal.

—¡La séptima puerta en el túnel Taigaoka ha quedado inutilizada!

—¡Hay un incendio en la entrada de carga de mercancías número cinco!

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo allá afuera? —exclamó Misato sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Quiero un informe de la situación. Averigüen qué es lo que está ocurriendo en la superficie.

—El enemigo ha penetrado el primer nivel —anunció Makoto—. No parecen ser soldados del JSSDF como imaginábamos. De hecho tenemos informes de que las tropas japonesas también están siendo atacadas por los objetos que llegaron del espacio. No está claro si se trata de un ataque de los shitos o algún país ha iniciado una guerra.

—Olvídense de los shitos, son malditos platillos voladores y están invadiendo la Tierra —murmuró Shigeru.

Misato dudó un instante, sin saber si reírse o reprender a Shigeru. Echó un vistazo a los monitores de seguridad que mostraba imágenes de la batalla que se estaba librando en el segundo nivel. Cuando observó el aspecto de los invasores supo que algo extraño estaba pasando. Si no las fuerzas del JSSDF no eran el agresor, entonces debía ser algo mucho peor.

—¡Rápido! ¡¡Pongan a Shinji en el Eva-01!!

—Sí —repuso Makoto.

—¿Que hay de Asuka? —inquirió Misato.

—En el cuarto número 303.

—Póngala en el Eva-02, de todos modos no le dolerá.

—Pero aún no ha recuperado la sincronización con el Eva —le recordó Maya.

—Seguramente la matarán si se queda en donde está —repuso Misato apresuradamente—. Como refugio, el Eva es el sitio más seguro.

—Enterada —respondió Maya sin darse cuenta de que gritaba—. Detengan la medicación de la piloto. Prepárenla para el lanzamiento.

Misato tuvo que vociferar para hacerse oír por encima de las alarmas y los gritos de sus camaradas que hablaban frenéticamente entre sí. Colocada detrás de Makoto, vio cómo una de las pantallas ofrecía una imagen del gran Devastador Estelar que bombardeaba Tokio-3. Cuando se interrumpió la recepción global de radar y la configuración cartografía, Misato supo que la recepción satelital había sido interrumpida.

—Después de colocar a Asuka en el 02, escóndala en el lago subterráneo. Es mejor que la caja en la que puede encontrarse pronto. ¿Que hay de Rei?

Shigeru consultó su ordenador antes de responder.

—Paradero desconocido. Su localización no ha podido ser determinada.

—¡La matarán! —exclamó Misato aterrada—. ¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Deprisa!

Una de las lanzaderas de mísiles de NERV envió una tanda de proyectiles contra el Devastador Estelar. Casi a la vez, explotaron al unísono cuando chocaron contra el escudo de defensa. Antes de que lanzara una segunda tanda de mísiles, un disparo láser de Sephiroth impactó contra la lanzadera, convirtiéndola en una bola de fuego.

Al ver la flota de naves alienígenas sobre la ciudad, Mana reaccionó con desconcierto y temor. Si bien el general Kymura les había dicho que Gengis Khan atacaría Tokio-3 por aire, lo cierto es que aquellas enormes naves habían superado todas sus expectativas. Era algo increíble.

—En el nombre de Dios—murmuró Mana—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es enorme —musitó Keita con la voz entrecortada—. ¿De dónde salieron?

—Tranquilícense —les dijo Musashi a los dos—. El general nos advirtió que las fuerzas de Gengis Khan se encargarían del JSSDF. Nuestra misión consiste en derrotar a los Evas y eso es lo que haremos.

Mana introdujo una serie de ordenes en su ordenador de batalla. En poco segundos, la pantalla mostró una imagen amplificada de la gigantesca nave abbadonita de batalla. La monumental arquitectura de la torre negra le recordó algún tipo de colmena o nido.

—No se parece a nada que haya visto en ninguna otra parte.

—Quizá les parezca loco, pero parecen naves espaciales —meditó Keita sin apartar su mirada del Devastador Estelar—. ¿Qué acaso Gengis Khan es un extraterrestre o algo así?

—Debemos confiar en el general suceda lo que suceda —afirmó Musashi con vehemencia—. Él desea salvar a la Tierra de los planes de SEELE y NERV. Estoy seguro de que él nos explicarán todo en su momento, pero ahora tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sephiroth se lanzó en picada contra las lanzaderas restantes y disparó una ráfaga de rayos láser. Una de las lanzaderas explotó mientras la última era destruida en el otro extremo por los ataques de los cazas abbadonitas. Sephiroth inició un rápido ascenso y se dirigió hacia el Geofrente.

En NERV, los soldados de Kymura eliminaban implacablemente a todos aquellos que contenían su avance. Masamaru disparó su fúsil láser con movimientos veloces y precisos y abatió a un enemigo tras otro, lazando ráfagas que siempre localizaban a sus objetivos. Los invasores continuaban avanzando sin que las balas les ocasionaran el menor daño, a pesar de que recibían impactos directos. El general Kymura iba con Masamaru liderando el ataque y mantenía una comunicación constante con los soldados que permanecían en las afueras; cuando le informaron que las fuerzas del JSSDF estaban huyendo en desbandada, Kymura no pudo disimular una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Masamaru, por su parte, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las instalaciones de Nerv estuvieran bajo su control. A lo largo de la batalla apenas habían tenido algunas bajas y nadie parecía capaz de detenerlos. Decenas de oficiales de NERV arrojaron sus armas y prefirieron rendirse sin siquiera disparar un tiro. Masamaru dio instrucciones para que algunos de sus hombres escoltaran a los prisioneros a la superficie.

—Nerv está acabado —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Efectivamente, Masamaru —dijo Kymura mientras se colocaba un escáner visual en la oreja—. Los hombres de Gendou ahora se rinden sin pelear. El miedo y el terror se esparcen en todos los rincones de este lugar. Ahora sólo nos falta localizar dónde tienen a Lilim.

—¿Eso es otro regalo de Gengis Khan? —inquirió Masamaru con desconcierto..

Kymura echó a caminar por el largo pasillo mientras presionaba varios botones en el diminuto brazo que sostenía el visor azul oscuro que ahora cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—Este aparatito nos vas a servir para localizar a Lilim.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Hangar)

Mientras la rampa de abordaje del _Águila Real 89_ terminaba de descender, Armando y Uriel conversaban con Saulo sobre la mejor manera de confrontar a las fuerzas de N´astarith que encontrarían en el lugar conocido como Tokio-3. Saulo había sugerido llevar una pequeña flota de _Águilas Reales_ y algunos cazas, pero Uriel no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

—Mientras no podamos neutralizar sus escudos sería arriesgado llevar más de una nave —estaba diciendo Uriel—. Aunque nos moleste admitirlo, las naves de N´astarith no pueden ser destruidas con las armas que tenemos.

—Tal vez tengas razón en eso —murmuró Saulo—. Pero N´astarith siempre acostumbra servirse de otros antes que usar a sus propias fuerzas. Recuerdo que cuando me enfrenté con José Zeiva, también había naves endorianas atacando al _Megaroad-01_.

Armando enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te refieres a la nave terrícola que volvió con ustedes de esa dimensión? Pero lo que dices es verdad. Ese miserable de N´astarith es muy dado a utilizar a sus aliados como carne de cañón durante las batallas.

La rampa se extendió y Asiont, Yamcha, Shaina y Aioria salieron de la nave.

—Díganme que tienen buenas noticias —les dijo Uriel apenas los vio.

Asiont no pudo evitar desviar la mirada cuando vio el rostro de Armando. Había estado meditando sobre lo difícil que sería darles la mala noticia a los hermanos de David, pero jamás imaginó que vería a uno de ellos apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la nave. Se acarició la barbilla y tragó saliva mientras pensaba en cómo decirle sobre la muerte de David.

—Encontramos la gema sagrada —anunció Aioria en tono serio y amable.

—Eso es perfecto —exclamó Saulo con alegría—. Ahora tenemos tres gemas de los Titanes en nuestro poder. De esta forma le será más difícil a ese maldito de N´astarith llevar a cabo sus planes.

—No —Aioria bajó la mirada—. David...

—Él falleció —dijo Armando terminando la frase por Aioria—. Si, lo sabemos.

Yamcha frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto.

—¿Cómo es que supiste de eso si aún no te habíamos dicho nada?

—Nosotros manteníamos un lazo psíquico con David —explicó Armando ante la mirada incrédula del Guerrero Zeta—. De hecho todos los integrantes de la familia real de Megazoar lo comparten. Por esa razón cuando David murió, nosotros nos dimos cuenta casi al instante.

—Se sacrificó para salvarnos —dijo Asiont sin pensarlo mucho.

—Seguro, todo un héroe —masculló Armando sin mucho ánimo—. Apuesto que eso es lo que me dirán, que murió valientemente para que ustedes pudieran seguir con vida, ¿no es así? Lo lamento mucho, pero no todos vemos el heroísmo de la misma forma.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso, príncipe —se escuchó decir a Areth, que acababa de descender de la nave en compañía de Hyoga, Eclipse, Ranma, Rina y los demás Slayers—. Sé que nada de lo que le digamos hará que su hermano vuelva, pero lo que él hizo fue algo muy noble.

Armando miró fijamente a Areth. El rostro del príncipe meganiano mostraba una expresión de total indiferencia antes las palabras de la Celestial. Areth sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a un ser querido y trataba de hacérselo sentir a Armando, pero éste estaba tan harto de todo que lo menos quería escuchar era sermones... ¡y menos de una adolescente!

—¿Noble dices? ¡Mi hermano está muerto y eso es lo único que sé!

—Oye, no le grites —Asiont tomó a su amiga por los hombros para apartarla, pero la chica se negó—. Areth, ¿qué haces?

—Lo sé y lo lamento, príncipe —repuso ella con vehemencia—. No eres el único que ha perdido a un ser querido en esta maldita guerra. Muchos hemos tenido que ver morir a las personas que queremos, pero no por eso nos amargamos.

La furia de Armando se tornó en dolor.

—Ustedes jamás llegarían a entender la carga que mis hermanos y yo debemos llevar sobre nuestros hombros. Lo cierto es que nadie de nosotros pidió morir como un héroe, pero parece que nadie puede escapar a su destino, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Hyoga.

—De nada que deban saber —respondió Armando ásperamente—. No hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir hacia el universo donde se encuentra la última de las gemas sagradas. Zacek usó sus habilidades y descubrió que una gran fuerza de ataque se dirige hacia ese universo.

—Que lugar tan impresionante —murmuró Rina mientras caminaba por la rampa mirando todo a su alrededor. Lejos de interesarse por la conversación entre sus nuevos camaradas, la hechicera estaba abrumada con lo que veía—. ¿En dónde estamos exactamente?

—Esta es la astronave _Churubusco_ —les explicó Eclipse—. Aunque las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar se encuentran dispersas por toda la galaxia, aquí es donde los principales líderes se reúnen para conversar.

—¡Es como un santuario de la justicia! —exclamó Ameria con un brillo en su mirada—. ¿Y quién son ellos?

—Ah, me gustaría presentarles al príncipe Saulo —dijo Eclipse, haciendo los honores—. Él es uno de los líderes de la Alianza y también está el príncipe Armando Ferrer del planeta Megazoar.

Saulo dirigió una mirada escrutadora hacia Rina y los demás Slayers. No tenía que preguntar nada para saber que aquellos jóvenes venían desde la dimensión donde sus amigos habían encontrado la gema sagrada. Ameria fue la primera en acercarse a saludar; tomó la mano de Saulo y la estrechó con excesivo entusiasmo.

—Es un honor conocerlo, príncipe Saulo, mi nombre es Ameria Uiru Tesura Seiruun y vengo del reino de Seyruun. ¡Ah! Y ellos son mis amigos, la hechicera Rina Inbaasu, la sacerdotisa Shirufiru Nerusu Raada, Gaury Gaburiefu, Zerugadisu Gureiwaazu, Zerosu y Firia.

—¡Que bien! —susurró Gaury mientras Shirufiru estrechaba la mano de Saulo.

—Les agradezco mucho la ayuda —les dijo Saulo con formalidad—. Me imagino que Asiont y los otros ya les explicaron nuestra situación y sobre la amenaza que representa N´astarith.

—Si, ya nos dijeron todo sobre el tipo ése —dijo Rina luego de echar una última ojeada a su alrededor—. Y estamos aquí para poner fin a todas sus fechorías. No es por presumir, príncipe Saulo, pero mis amigos y yo tenemos una gran experiencia tratando malhechores.

Saulo alzó ambas cejas para denotar su sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Supongo que entonces nos serán de gran ayuda.

—Las hazañas de Rina son realmente memorables —murmuró Zerosu sin molestarse en disfrazar su ironía—. A ella le encanta luchar contra el mal... sin recibir nada a cambio.

Rina le lanzó a Zerosu una mirada llena de desprecio que trató de esconder tras una enorme sonrisa.

—No le haga mucho caso a Zerosu, príncipe —murmuró la hechicera apretando los dientes—. En ocasiones tiende a exagerar las cosas, ¿o no Firia?

—Bastante —convino Firia.

—Me encantaría quedarme a charlar —les dijo Saulo—, pero debemos ya debemos irnos. Tenemos que impedir que N´astarith se apoderé de la doceava gema.

Aioria dio un paso al frente.

—En ese caso yo iré con ustedes.

—No será necesario —repuso Armando rápidamente—. Algunos de sus amigos ya vienen para acá. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo mientras ustedes descansan y llevan a Rina y a sus amigos con los demás.

Asiont se esforzó por controlar sus emociones.

—Yo aún puedo pelear, Saulo, créeme.

—Estoy seguro de eso, Asiont, pero no debemos precipitarnos.

—Pero acaban de mencionar que necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para enfrentar a las fuerzas de Abbadón —insistió Asiont—. Deja que al menos algunos de nosotros vayan con ustedes.

Saulo guardó silencio. Gracias a las visiones de Zacek sabía que N´astarith probablemente habría enviado algo más que un simple grupo de ataque. Miró primero a Asiont y luego a Areth.

—De acuerdo, que los que estén más cansados se queden y el resto decida si quiere quedarse o venir con nosotros. Deben saber que quizá se trate de una trampa y que N´astarith quiera llevarnos a ella.

—Tal vez sea así —intervino Hyoga—. Pero le demostraremos a N´astarith que no es tan sencillo derrotarnos.

En tanto, Uller se las arregló para abrirse paso hasta donde se encontraban Zacek y Lis-ek para hablar con ellos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido tenía que alertar a sus amigos de la aparición de Bórax y sus gnomulones inorgánicos.

—Zacek, que bueno que estás aquí —dijo el hombre de hielo—. Debes saber algo muy grave. Asura se a unido a N´astarith para combatirnos. No sé cómo fue que se conocieron, pero ahora están trabajando juntos.

—¿Qué dices? —Zacek se le quedó mirando—. No puede ser verdad. ¿Estás seguro?

—Tienes que creerlo. En la dimensión donde estuvimos nos enfrentamos con Bórax y sus gnomulones inorgánicos. Ellos nos dijeron que Asura se ha aliado con N´astarith para destruirnos. La situación se ha complicado más de lo que esperábamos.

El emperador zuyua comprendió que estaban en serios problemas. Las palabras eran estacas tan frías como quien las pronunciaba. Sí la Alianza del Mal se combinaba con los ejércitos de N´astarith formarían una fuerza armada difícil de vencer. La derrota de la Alianza Estelar sería definitiva a pesar del respaldo de la GAU. Zecek tragó saliva. La guerra estaba a punto de entrar en una nueva fase donde alcanzar la victoria se veía cada vez más lejana.

—Tenemos que avisar de esto al Consejo de Líderes —fue lo único que pudo decir.

_NERV (Centro de Mando)_

—Confirmada explosión en la tercera subestación. Muchas bajas. Los daños no han sido confirmados.

Misato contemplaba a través de una pantalla cómo los soldados del grupo Apocalipsis continuaban su avance por los corredores del nivel ocho y ahora se dirigían hacia el nueve. Moviéndose rápidamente, los invasores siguieron las instrucciones del general Kymura y desactivaron todas las cámaras de seguridad en los niveles que iban capturando. Uno de los técnicos cayó en estado de pánico y Misato le gritó que se callara.

—El Eva-02 ha sido lanzado a través de la ruta número ocho —anunció Makoto mientras una nueva explosión hacia que las luces se apagaran y luego volvieran a encenderse—. El Eva-02 ahora reposa en el agua a una profundidad de setenta metros.

—El Eva-01 debe ser el próximo —ordenó Misato—. Hay que resguardarlo dentro del Geofrente.

—¡No se puede! —exclamó Shigeru—. ¡El piloto aún no ha subido!

Muchos de los receptores habían sido dañados, por lo que algunas pantallas mostraban una imagen incompleta que parpadeaba como un fantasma. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Misato, desde las piernas hasta la cabeza, cuando vio que Shinji estaba sentado con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Cerrando el muro de partición del décimo nivel en Central Dogma. Póngase a cubierto en el refugio ochenta y siete si es un no combatiente.

—¡El tercer muro de partición ha sido destruido! —anunció Makoto mientras contemplaba la pantalla visora frente a él. En el monitor se podía ver como una compuerta de acero se iluminaba de rojo y finalmente explotaba—. ¡El décimo nivel ha sido invadido!

En la Sala de Mando, Fuyutsuki y Gendou eran testigos del caos que envolvía no sólo a NERV sino también a Tokio-3. Los contraataques lanzados por la fuerza aérea del Japón contra las naves alienígenas no habían logrado resultado alguno. Los soldados oscuros que invadían el Geofrente habían tomado el décimo nivel, neutralizando todo intento de resistencia en cuestión de minutos. No obstante, a la entrada del onceavo nivel se estaba desarrollando una dura batalla.

—Será cuestión de tiempo para que consigan la ocupación total —observó Fuyutsuki con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Alguna idea de quiénes están detrás de estos ataques? Tenemos informes de que las principales capitales del mundo han sido destruidas.

—Fuyutsuki, lo siento mucho —Gendou se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Apenas había caminado unos pasos cuando agregó—: Tengo que dejarlos.

—Lo entiendo —asintió Fuyutsuki—. Por favor, dale recuerdos a Yui de mi parte.

Siguiendo las ordenes del general Kymura, Musashi condujo a Sephiroth y a los otros dos Executors hasta el sitio donde estaba la entrada al Geofrente. Como las instalaciones de NERV se encontraban protegidas bajo tierra, primero era necesario dejarlas al descubierto antes de ir a buscar a los Evangelions. Durante varios minutos los Executors y las naves extraterrestres estuvieron abriendo fuego. Al final, todo el complejo quedó al descubierto y los Executors invadieron el lugar.

—Esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba —murmuró Keita desde el Executor-03.

—Lo que me gustaría es saber quién controla esas enormes naves —meditó Mana observando cómo los cazas oscuros lanzaban ráfagas de láser contra un lago cercano—. Mis instrumentos muestran la existencia de un enorme objeto en la parte más honda de esa laguna. No puedo decir con exactitud de qué se trata, pero los detectores de calor indican que se trata de algo gigantesco.

—Sea lo que sea ya es historia —El Executor-03 levantó su brazo derecho y extendió el puño hacia el lago. Una compuerta se abrió en el antebrazo y de su interior salieron decenas de mísiles que surcaron el aire y se hundieron en el agua donde finalmente explotaron.

Bajo las aguas del lago, a unos setenta metros de profundidad, en medio de las violentas explosiones que levantaban una nube de légamo y barro que se extendía por toda el agua, reposaba un imponente coloso rojo conocido como Eva-02. Los Evas eran la combinación de una estructura orgánica y una armadura que los recubría hecha de algún material plástico parecido al kevlar. Habían sido diseñados a partir de una criatura llamada Adán con el único propósito de enfrentar a los ángeles y así evitar un evento apocalíptico conocido como el Tercer Impacto.

La piloto que se encontraba dentro del Eva-02 era Asuka Langley Sohryu. Desde joven siempre se destacó por sus estudios al grado de graduarse de la universidad apenas siendo una niña. Por tal razón había sido seleccionada para convertirse en piloto de Evangelion, lo cual siempre la llenó de orgullo y satisfacción. Desgraciadamente, su desempeño no fue el esperado y lo peor ocurrió cuando su mente quedó dañada tras enfrentarse con uno de los ángeles. A partir de esa ocasión Asuka jamás volvió a ser la misma y dejó de pilotar el Eva-02 al poco tiempo.

—No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir...

Una serie de nuevas explosiones sacudieron el Eva-02 y Asuka se sujetó la cabeza mientras chillaba de miedo. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el ruido de los mísiles estallando a su alrededor le hicieron suponer que se estaba desarrollando alguna clase de batalla.

—No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir...

Antes de la batalla con el shito que había perturbado su mente, Asuka jamás se hubiese permitido aterrorizarse de esa manera. Toda su confianza y determinación se había esfumado y en su lugar sólo quedaba una niñita débil y asustada que deseaba estar con su madre. Su miedo pronto se convirtió en una suma de angustia y terror. Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Escapar a algún lugar lejano donde no estuviera en peligro.

—No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir...

—No mueras entonces —escuchó decir entre el ruido de las explosiones.

—¿Mamá? —Asuka abrió los ojos y alzó el brazo como queriendo alcanzar a alguien invisible—. ¡¡No quiero morir!!

Entonces, de repente, el Eva-02 se elevó desde las oscuras profundidades del lago hasta la superficie. Cuando vieron al gigantesco leviatán salir de entre las aguas, Musashi y Keita se quedaron paralizados en sus cabinas. El gigantesco Evangelion de color rojo se giró hacia su derecha y levantó un enorme barco anclado a orillas del lago usando sus poderosos brazos. Las naves abbadonitas no perdieron ni un instante y lanzaron una lluvia de haces láser contra el Eva-02, pero Asuka utilizó el barco como escudo para protegerse y después procedió a arrojárselos encima.

Los pilotos de Abbadón gozaban de las ventajas de un escudo protector, pero ni eso lograría salvarlos de chocar contra un cuerpo veinte veces mayorque sus naves. El barco golpeó al menos a siete cazas, que rebotaron en su casco y se precipitaron hacia los suelos, estallando una tras otra mientras el enorme navío se estrellaba a orillas del lago en medio de una violenta explosión de fuego y restos metálicos. El Eva-02 se volvió hacia los Executors y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

Con la frente llena de sudor, Musashi apretó las palancas de mando de Sephiroth. El general Kymura les había dicho que los Executors eran superiores a los Eva, pero ahora tenía serias dudas. ¿Realmente podría vencer a ese enorme monstruo rojo? Sintió que su confianza comenzaba a flaquear, pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Tiró de los mando y fue al encuentro del Eva-02 decidido a derrotarlo.

_Continuará... ._


	112. GUERRA DE COLOSOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por __Asiant__ y __Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXI

GUERRA DE COLOSOS

_Geonfrente de NERV_

Sephiroth le dio un golpe al Eva-02 en el estómago. Éste se dobló en dos por un momento, pero enseguida se irguió de nuevo y le dio un puñetazo a Sephiroth con fuerza en el pecho. El Executor-01 se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero consiguió incorporarse. El dolor y la furia que Asuka había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser se habían desbordado; tras todas las batallas y el terrible sufrimiento, supo que no iba a morir, no así, ni aquel día ni de ese modo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Asuka con fuerza—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! El significado del AT-Field. Has estado protegiéndome. ¡Siempre he estado bajo tu mirada! ¡Siempre hemos estado juntas!

Aprovechando que Sephiroth atraía toda la atención de Asuka, el Executor-02 se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el Evangelion y lo rodeó con sus brazos para intentar sujetarlo. Pero Asuka logró soltarse y le dio un puntapié en el pecho al robot de Keita, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Keita se golpeó violentamente la cabeza cuando su Executor cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—Su poder es increíble —murmuró Mana mientras analizaba al enorme Evangelion mediante la computadora de su Executor—. Debemos tener cuidado o podría derrotarnos.

Asuka luchaba con una fuerza terrible, pero a diferencia del Eva-02, los Executors disponían de otras armas a las que aún no habían recurrido. Sephiroth alzó el brazo derecho rápidamente y disparó una violenta ráfaga láser contra el Evangelion, que se tambaleó cuando el rayo impactó sobre su pecho. La armadura del Eva-02 había logrado resistir bien el primer disparo, pero finalmente se fracturó cuando otras dos ráfagas la golpearon de lleno en el mismo lugar.

—No puede ser —masculló Asuka mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

Keita se aprovechó de que los disparos de Sephiroth habían desconcertado a Asuka para iniciar el contraataque; levantó el brazo del Executor-02 y se arrojó directamente sobre el Evangelion para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo. El Eva-02 se volvió velozmente hacia el Executor y alzó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante. El puño del robot de Keita se estrelló contra una especie barrera energética formada por una serie de polígonos concéntricos centrados alrededor de la zona de impacto.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Keita casi muerto por la impresión.

—¡¡Es el campo AT-Field!! —vociferó Musashi—. ¡Keita, ten cuidado!

Uno de los enormes alerones situado en el hombro izquierdo del Evangelion se abrió y mostró el mango de un cuchillo en su interior. El Eva-02 alargó el brazo derecha y sujetó al Executor por el cuello. Sin perder ni un segundo, Asuka hizo que el Evangelion tomara el cuchillo progresivo del alerón y luego lo hundió en el pecho del robot de Keita de donde volaron chispas.

Abrumado por el ataque, Keita dio un grito de terror. Los monitores le indicaron que su Executor había sido dañado por el último ataque, pero lo peor estaba aún por venir. El Eva-02 le descargó una serie de potentes golpes hasta que el robot cayó de rodillas al suelo y entonces le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda.

—¡Keita! —gritó Mana.

Después de ver aquello, Musashi sabía que no podía andarse por las ramas. El Eva-02 era realmente formidable, pero tenía un punto débil que resultaba fatal. Para proveerse de la energía necesaria para funcionar, los Evas necesitaban de un cable externo que llevaban conectado a sus espaldas. Sin éste, los Evangelion sólo disponían de energía suficiente para cinco minutos a lo sumo. Sólo había que cortar el cable del Eva-02 y para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—¡Ahora verás, maldita perra! —murmuró Musashi al tiempo que una tanda de mísiles emergía del pecho de Sephiroth. Los proyectiles alcanzaron al Eva-02 y lo hicieron estremecerse en medio de violentas explosiones que destruyeron uno de sus alerones y dañaron su armadura corporal—. ¡Mana, debemos cortar el cable de energía cuanto antes!

Siguiendo el plan de batalla, el Executor-03 saltó por los aires y disparó una andanada de ráfagas láser contra el cable de energía que iba desde el interior del lago hasta el Eva-02. Los disparos desataron una serie de terribles estallidos detrás del Eva-02 y finalmente uno de estos provocó que el cable se reventara. En la cabina del Evangelion, la ruptura del cable se hizo patente cuando unos números rojos comenzaron a moverse en la pantalla lateral. La cuenta regresiva había iniciado: 5:00, 4:59, 4:58.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Asuka.

El Eva-02 se volvió hacia Sephiroth a pesar de que éste había lanzado más proyectiles contra él. Tirando con fuerza de los mandos, Asuka se arrojó contra Sephiroth con la intención de acabarlo. El Eva-02 corrió hacia el Executor bajo potentes explosiones y finalmente le lanzó un potente puñetazo.

—¡¡Muere, maldito!!

Sephiroth simplemente atrapó el puño del Evangelion rojo usando una sola mano. Musashi consultó el ordenador de combate y comprobó que la energía del Eva-02 se estaba agotando rápidamente. Sólo debía hacer que su adversaria le atacara con más fuerza para que el Eva se debilitara más.

—¡¡Maldita sea!! —vociferó Asuka mientras agitaba las palancas.

—Señorita, si está buscando el tocador de damas... ya lo encontró.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos eres tú? —inquirió Asuka.

Un golpe violento. El Eva-02 lo recibió en la cabeza y cayó de espaldas. Cuando Asuka levantó la mirada, sintió un hormigueo punzante en la nuca. Acechándole desde arriba, Sephiroth le lanzó una descarga ácida que disolvió la armadura que protegía el hombro derecho y parte del alerón que aún no había sido destruido. Asuka lanzó un horrible alarido de dolor cuando eso ocurrió.

—Sé que te duele mucho —murmuró Musashi—. Tengo entendido que existe una conexión muy especial entre un Eva y su piloto. Es una pena que no ocurra lo mismo con nuestros Executors.

—Maldito seas —musitó Asuka arrastrando las palabras—. Te mataré por esto, infeliz. ¡No importa lo que me hagas! ¡Te mataré así sea lo último!

Musashi se preparó para atacar nuevamente, pero cuando Sephiroth alzaba el brazo izquierdo se encontró con los dos pies del Eva-02 que le propinaron un soberbio golpe en el pecho. Sephiroth cayó de vientre. Musashi intentó ponerlo de pie, pero las rodillas del Evangelion rojo aterrizaron de golpe sobre la espalda del Executor y lo obligaron a permanecer en posición horizontal.

—¡Ahora será mi turno! —anunció Asuka al tiempo que su Eva agitaba el cuchillo progresivo en lo alto—. ¡Voy a abrirte como a una lata de sardinas!

El cuchillo estaba a punto de clavarse en la cabeza de Sephiroth cuando Mana lo evitó. Detuvo el brazo del Evangelion usando la mano izquierda de su Executor y luego le dio un potente derechazo que lo derribó. Antes de que Asuka pudiera contraatacar, Mana le disparó una descarga lumínica que atravesó el antebrazo derecho del Eva-02, causándole un terrible sufrimiento a Asuka.

—Deja de luchar, Asuka —le dijo Mana—. No puedes ganar.

A pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en el brazo, Asuka alcanzó reconocer la voz de Mana. Desde siempre había sospechado de aquella chica, pero lo último que imaginó era que ella estaría pilotando uno de los colosos que la atacaban. Sujetó una de las palancas de mando con fuerza y levantó la mirada.

—¿Mana? —murmuró Asuka furiosa—. Maldita perra, debí imaginarlo.

En el puente de mando del Devastador abbadonita, N´astarith observaba con interés el desenlace de la terrible batalla entre los Executors y el Eva-02. Aunque inicialmente había albergado serias dudas sobre el desempeño de los pilotos de los Executors, parecía que todo se desenvolvía según lo planeado. Las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra estaban siendo aniquiladas paulatinamente y todavía no había señales de las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar.

—Ese armatoste les está causando serios problemas —murmuró Sarah de Basilisco, haciendo referencia al Eva-02—. Mi señor, no deberíamos haber permitido que se usaran humanos para manejar esos robots.

—Descuida, Sarah —susurró N´astarith con tranquilidad—. Ellos lo están haciendo muy bien hasta el momento. Me conformo con que tengan alejado a ese monstruo lo suficiente para que Fobos pueda apoderarse de Lilim, lo cual me recuerda que es hora de irnos.

El emperador de Abbadón se puso de pie. Miró la pantalla una última vez y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida del puente. Los Khans lo siguieron con la mirada y luego echaron a andar detrás de él.

__

Central Dogma.

En la parte más profunda y secreta del enorme complejo subterráneo de NERV, había una gigantesca cámara donde se encontraba prisionera uno de los shitos conocida como Lilith. Ésta se hallaba crucificada sobre una enorme cruz metálica de color rojo, que colgaba sobre un océano amarillento de LCL, un líquido rico en oxígeno usado por NERV para hacer funcionar a los Evas.

Frente a Lilith había una pequeña plataforma que servía como puesto de observación. Desde ahí, los científicos de Nerv habían estudiado a la Shito con sumo cuidado así como al fluido amarillento que salía de ella. Lilith era una enorme figura humanoide de color blanco a excepción de su rostro, que era de color morado. Tenía siete ojos en forma ovalada que no emitían ningún movimiento. A todas vistas era un ser grotesco y repugnante, pero para Seele y Nerv era la clave para llevar a cabo el Tercer Impacto.

Por esa razón es que Gendou Ikari se encontraba ahí en ese momento. Los soldados del Apocalipsis luchaban en los niveles superiores, en el nivel quince. Habían llegado a la entrada del dieciséis y estaban por invadir el Centro de Mando, donde había comenzado un contraataque. Los medios de información habían caído en un mortal silencio. Las fuerzas de NERV habían quedado diseminadas en distintos puntos y estaban incomunicadas. La lucha en el Geofrente sólo podía seguirse por medio de hacer llamadas al azar; a menudo contestaban voces enemigas.

Pese a la terrible batalla que se libraba más arriba, la cámara de Lilith se hallaba en relativa calma. Tan sólo se escuchaba el eco de las explosiones a lo lejos. Gendou sabía que disponía de poco tiempo. No le temía a la muerte, pero si le aterrorizaba que todo por lo que había luchado se perdiera. Más que cualquier otra persona, había dedicado su vida entera a desentrañar los secretos que encerraban los shitos y el propósito de la humanidad. Se irguió para mirar a Lilith y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Rei Ayanami.

—Estoy con Adam ahora —murmuró mientras Rei asentía—. Este es el único camino para reencontrarme con Yui. Es hora de empezar. Rei, abre tu AT-Field, la barrera de tu corazón. Deja de usar tu cuerpo y libera tu alma.

—Lo siento, pero no te dejaré que sigas adelante —le advirtió una voz femenina.

Cuando Gendou se volvió descubrió que la doctora Ritsuko Akagi estaba apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola. Rei giró la cabeza levemente para observar a Ritsuko, pero ésta fingió no verla y avanzó unos pasos sin dejar de apuntarle a Gendou.

—Veo que lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no es así? —murmuró Ritsuko con un dejo de rencor en sus palabras—. La razón por la que usaste el ADN de Yui y lo mezclaste con el de Lilith no fue para tener un piloto de Eva como nos hiciste pensar. Lo hiciste para mezclarte con Rei y el clon de Adam. Esto te convertiría en el único humano con conciencia cuando sucediera el Tercer Impacto y de está forma, te convertirías en una especie de dios.

Gendou miró a Ritsuko fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de que la científica podía dispararle en cualquier momento, de alguna forma presentía que ésa no era su intención, al menos no por el momento.

—Esperaba que tarde o temprano descubrirías todo. Veo que no me decepcionaste después de todo, Ritsuko. Lo malo es que no tengo tiempo que perder en una discusión inútil. Sí ya sabes cuales son mis intenciones, entonces también sabrás que nada de lo que digas o hagas me detendrá.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Ritsuko con rabia—. Crees que todo lo tienes perfectamente controlado, ¿verdad? Pues déjame decirte, Gendou, que estás equivocado. Estoy segura que no tenías planeado lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera. No sé qué o quién diablos está atacando NERV, pero no voy a dejar que destruyas a la humanidad con el Tercer Impacto.

—¿Destruirla dices? —repuso Gendou burlonamente—. La humanidad se ha estancado en su evolución. Sabes bien que una especie que no evolucione está destinada a extinguirse y por eso es necesario el Tercer Impacto. Debemos crear una nueva humanidad que no pueda desaparecer.

Ritsuko le miró por encima del alza de su propia pistola.

—Déjate de mentiras que ni tú mismo crees. A ti nunca te ha importado nadie más que tú mismo. No te importó ni mi madre, ni tu hijo... ni yo. Ni siquiera te importaba Yui. Sólo la usaste para escalar una posición social más adecuada a tus intereses. Es más, ni siquiera creo que te importe Rei. Lo único que te interesa por sobre todas las cosas es el poder.

—Me juzgas con mucha dureza, Ritsuko, pero estás equivocada. A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios para conseguir una meta. Todo lo hago por el bien de la humanidad... .

De pronto una risita malévola resonó por toda la cámara, haciendo que Gendou guardara silencio y Ritsuko se volviera por encima del hombro. Una nueva carcajada se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, provocando que la doctora Akagi se estremeciera. Gendou volvió la vista en distintas direcciones tratando de ubicar de donde venía aquella risa, pero no vio a nadie.

—Una nueva humanidad que no pueda desaparecer —dijo alguien burlonamente desde algún punto dentro de las sombras—. Eso es solamente un sueño tonto si tomamos en cuenta que todos ustedes pronto morirán. Sólo existe una persona que puede regir el destino de todo ser viviente en este y otros universos y esa persona es el gran Gengis Khan.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ritsuko.

Entonces, de repente, dos misteriosas sombras aterrizaron de un salto en la plataforma a escasos metros de donde estaban Gendou, Rei y la doctora Akagi. Cuando la luz iluminó el rostro de aquellas oscuras siluetas, Gendou pudo distinguir claramente al general Kymura y a Masamaru.

—Entonces fuiste tú —murmuró Gendou lanzando una mirada de desdén contra el general Kymura—. Así que la organización Apocalipsis está detrás de este ataque a NERV. Debí haberlo sospechado desde el principio, pero jamás imagine que tu organización contara con los recursos para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del JSSDF.

—¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? —inquirió Ritsuko mirando al comandante Ikari.

—¡Baja tu arma, mujer! —ordenó Masamaru con el arma a punto—. ¡Hazlo!

Ritsuko, nerviosa, cumplió la orden. Al acercarse Kymura, éste rió en un susurro apenas audible.

—Ah, Gendou, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo. Debo admitir que no esperaba que me reconocieras. Supongo que debes querer respuestas, ¿o no es así?

Gendou negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—En realidad creo que ya lo descubrí todo. Tú corrompías a la ONU desde adentro y mandaste a asesinar a Kaji. Tú mataste al Kymura de verdad en el año 2001 y lo suplantaste —Sin previo aviso, Gendou extrajo una pistola de su chaqueta y le apuntó a Kymura directo a la cara—. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Masamaru dirigió su arma hacia Gendou al instante, pero Kymura le hizo una seña con la mano para que se relajara. El general esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y miró a Ritsuko y a Rei antes de hablar.

—Interesante. Nunca pensé que descubrirías la verdad sobre mí, pero veo que eres más listo de lo que pensé —Un halo de llamas púrpuras envolvió la figura del general al tiempo que su traje de combate se resquebrajaba y caía a pedazos—. Necio, sí supieras quién soy realmente jamás te atreverías a mirarme a la cara. ¿Has escuchado el llanto y el rechinar de dientes en medio de las tinieblas? Es una sensación tan abrumante que sólo puede equiparse con la muerte y la destrucción total. Es algo tan intenso que puede quebrar a cualquier hombre y destruir toda sus esperanzas.

Gendou frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

—¿Qué dices?

—Angustia. Miedo. Terror —masculló el general mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de rojo—. Este mundo siempre ha estado dominado por esas poderosas emociones. Durante mucho tiempo me hice pasar por uno de ustedes para conocer este mundo, conocer a los Evas y a los Shitos. Mientras ustedes luchaban, me di cuenta que este planeta no es muy diferente a los otros que he conocido...

Sorprendido, Masamaru no dejaba de mirar al hombre que creía era el general Kymura mientras una montaña de dudas asaltaba su mente. Lo que Gendou había dicho resultaba imposible de creer, pero por alguna razón presentía que era verdad. Si el verdadero Kymura había muerto años atrás, entonces ¿quién era ese hombre al que había servido fielmente? ¿De dónde venían todos los recursos para crear al grupo Apocalipsis?

—Ustedes, los humanos —continuó el general—, idearon el plan de complementación humana para llevar a su gente a un nuevo nivel de evolución, pero esto sólo fue una fachada. Lo que verdaderamente les interesaba era el poder y eso se convirtió en la causa final de su perdición.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —murmuró Gendou.

El general dejó escapar una risita malévola.

—Mi amo me envió a buscar algo muy valioso a este miserable planeta y cuando finalmente lo encontré, me enteré de la existencia de los shitos. Naturalmente, estos seres representaba una grave amenaza para nuestros planes y aunque teníamos los medios para destruirlos, también es cierto que hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas con ellos. Por esta razón me infiltré en los gobiernos de la Tierra y sustituí a Kymura. Mi objetivo sería lograr que ustedes destruyeran a los shitos y para ello infligí el terror entre sus gobernantes.

—Entonces —susurró Ritsuko—, ¿tú querías que destruyéramos a los shitos?

Sin dejar de sonreír, el general llevó la mirada hasta Ritsuko y asintió.

—Lo que los shitos querían era rescatar a sus compañeros prisioneros y proteger a los humanos. Pero ustedes solamente deseaban controlarlos y esa ambición fue lo que provocó el Segundo Impacto donde murieron dos mil millones de humanos.

Gendou permaneció en silencio. Lo que ese impostor acababa de revelarles lo había dejado sorprendido. Lentamente, sintió como una enorme furia se iba a apoderando de todo su ser. El saber de esa manera que había sido manipulado por otra persona era algo que realmente no podía soportar. ¡Ese hombre tenía que estar mintiendo!

—Ahora que finalmente todos los shitos han desaparecido no hay nada de que preocuparse —concluyó el general—. Tengo que admitir que los Evas fueron algo que no habíamos previsto, pero mis chicos se están haciendo cargo del problema.

—Los robots que luchan con Asuka —meditó Ritsuko.

—Exactamente, doctora Akagi —confirmó el general mientras su cabello se tornaba negro como la noche—. Cuando los Evas desaparezcan, destruiremos este planeta con todos ustedes. ¿Acaso no es lo que dicen sus profecías? "Que se escuche un gran clamor en todo el mundo como nunca se había escuchado ni se volverá escuchar".

—No lo creo —difirió Gendou—. Tú te irás al infierno primero.

El comandante Ikari tiró del gatillo y disparó... no obstante, el general continuó como si nada. Ritsuko ahogó un grito de horror debido a la impresión e incluso Masamaru se quedó pasmado cuando observó que el general, lejos de presentar alguna herida, seguía mostrando aquella mueca siniestra en el rostro. Gendou retrocedió un paso mientras trataba de entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Necesitarás más que una pistolita para acabar conmigo, Gendou —dijo el general en un tono de risa burlona—. Ahora te mostraré lo que es el verdadero terror... _Evil Illusion´s Nightmare (Maligna Ilusión de Pesadilla)_

Los ojos rojos del general se iluminaron de nuevo. Casi al mismo tiempo, Gendou experimentó una extraña visión. Era cómo si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido a excepción de dos enormes ojos rojos de forma almendrada que se cernían sobre él. La angustia se apoderó del comandante; era una sensación que le carcomía el pecho con un frío que llegaba hasta sus entrañas.

En medio de la oscuridad que lo envolvía, unas extrañas formas se movían a lo lejos como si lo acecharan desde todas direcciones. De repente escuchó un inmenso griterío que le heló la sangre.

—Dos mil millones de humanos muertos —clamó una voz en las tinieblas.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró Gendou.

—Tus ambiciones han engendrado la nada.

—¡Cállate, maldito! —gritó Gendou mientras se bamboleaba. Una segunda visión se cruzó por su mirada. Una niña erguida... Rei Ayanami... Más allá los cadáveres de varios oficiales de Nerv... El llanto desconsolado de un niño... Una mujer se alejaba, un niño corría hacia él... Shinji... Un incendio arrasaba la Tierra... A lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de la gente... El Eva-01... .

El general lanzó una nueva carcajada diabólica.

—Todo lo que has hecho no servirá para nada. Sacrificaste tu vida y a tus seres queridos por algo que será en vano. Sufre por tus esperanzas pérdidas. La muerte es lo único que te queda. La humanidad desaparecerá. Todo se cubrirá de tinieblas y allí será el llanto y el rechinar de dientes.

De pronto, Gendou se tambaleó, ahogado por un repentino dolor.

—No puede ser... He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo... Quería reencontrarme como mi esposa... Con Yui... Perdóname, Shinji... yo... nunca... .

El general sonrió al comandante de Nerv. Había atravesado el corazón de Gendou en forma mortal con la mano derecha. La sangre escurrió por el brazo del general y algunas gotas cayeron al suelo. Una especie de vapor negro brotó de la herida de Gendou.

—Llore para mí, comandante Ikari.

Tiró del brazo sin compasión llevando en la mano el corazón de su víctima. Gendou murió con lágrimas en los ojos, abatido por los remordimientos que había escondido en lo más profundo de su alma y que le habían asaltado en sus últimos instantes de vida. El general levantó la mirada y observó amenazadoramente a Masamaru, Ritsuko y Rei.

Antes de que alguien dijera una palabra, Masamaru arrojó su arma al suelo para luego colocarse junto a Ritsuko y entonces levantó ambas manos.

—Me rindo —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Con una rapidez impresionante, Sephiroth detuvo el puño del Eva-02 simplemente abriendo una mano. A pesar de los continuos esfuerzos de Asuka, nada pudo hacer para evitar que Sephiroth obligara al evangelion a bajar el brazo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Musashi descargó un rodillazo contra el abdomen del Eva-02 que lo dobló hacia delante. Antes de que Asuka pudiera retomar la ofensiva, Sephiroth le propinó un golpe en la espalda usando ambas manos. El Eva-02 se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo.

—Te mataré... te mataré... te mataré —susurró Asuka. 3:32, 3:31, 3:30.

—Es hora de terminar con esto —masculló Musashi al tiempo que Sephiroth apuntaba con su puño a la espalda del Eva-02—. Tengo la cápsula en la mira y voy a usar el cañón antimateria.

Sephiroth estaba a punto de efectuar el disparo cuando inesperadamente el robot de Mana le sujetó el brazo. Sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, Musashi giró la cabeza del robot para mirar al Executor-03.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Mana?

—Por favor, no lo hagas, ya es suficiente —le suplicó Mana—. El Eva-02 ha perdido casi toda su energía y no hay razón para matar a Asuka. Tenemos la batalla prácticamente ganada.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? —El robot de Keita se acercó—. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el general Kymura? Ella es el maldito enemigo y el enemigo no merece misericordia, ¿no es así?

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Musashi.

—¡Basta! —replicó Mana con fuerza—. No seremos asesinos, ya fue suficiente.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —El Executor-02 le dio un envió al robot de Mana, que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Tras murmurar una maldición, Keita hizo que su robot girara la cabeza hacia Sephiroth—. Ahora termina con el trabajo.

—No lo hagas, Musashi, por favor —La voz de Mana le llegó a la cabina.

Musashi vaciló. Aunque sabía que su deber era aniquilar al Eva-02 con todo y su piloto, no podía ignorar las palabras de Mana. El objetivo del ataque era neutralizar a los Evas, así que, visto desde esa perspectiva, no había razón para matar a Asuka como sostenía Mana. Keita le gritó por radio una vez más que destruyera al Eva-02, pero la situación estaba a punto de sufrir un cambio.

En ese momento, un grupo de aviones negros con forma de murciélagos volando en paralelo se aproximó a los cielos de la ciudad. Las naves de ataque extraterrestres se lanzaron sobre ellos apenas los detectaron. Las puertas inferiores de los enorme aviones se abrieron, dejando salir nueve Evangelions de color blanco en el aire. Un segundo más tarde, los nuevos Evas desplegaron unas enormes alas desde sus espaldas. Visto a la distancia parecía que planeaban como una parvada de palomas.

—¡Son los Evas de SEELE! —advirtió Musashi con un grito.

—¡Allí están! —exclamó Keita—. ¡Matéenlos!

El Executor-02 lanzó una granizada de mísiles contra los Evas blancos y aunque consiguió derribar a dos, estos no fueron destruidos por los proyectiles. El grupo de Evas se abalanzó sobre los Executors con la clara intención de destruirlos. A diferencia del Eva-02, aquellos formidables colosos blancos operaban por piloto automático y no requerían de una fuente de energía externa, lo cual los convertía en unos enemigos más mortíferos.

Los Evas 09, 13 y 11 atacaron a Keita usando las gigantescas lanzas de doble cara que portaban como arma. El Executor-02 trató de defenderse lanzando ráfagas láser, pero sólo logró contener por un momento al Eva-13. Con un solo golpe, el Eva-11 cortó el brazo izquierdo del robot de Keita, cuyo miembro metálico salió volando en una explosión de chispas y llamas. El Eva-09 aprovechó el desconcierto de Keita y acuchilló al Executor-02 varias veces.

Otro de los Evas blancos, el 12, atacó a Musashi usando la enorme lanza que llevaba en lo alto. El Executor-01 se volvió hacia su oponente y lo detuvo en seco con un certero disparo del cañón de rayos antimateria que le arrancó la cabeza. El Eva-12 se desplomó en el suelo y finamente explotó cuando recibió un segundo disparo de antimateria en el pecho. Sephiroth cerró el puño derecho y una larga cuchilla metálica surgió de su antebrazo, la cual usó para asestar un fuerte golpe al Eva-07 que casi lo partió en dos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Musashi con frustración—. Estos malditos monstruos son más resistentes de lo que pensaba. Mana, ponte detrás de mí, yo te protegeré de estas cosas.

Mana no se lo pensó dos veces e hizo que el Executor-03 diera un salto para llegar hasta Sephiroth sin dejar de disparar. Los láser de Mana taladraron el cuerpo del Eva-05, que cayó al suelo sin estallar. Un segundo Eva, el 08, cargó con su lanza contra el Eva-02 de Asuka que aún continuaba en el suelo, pero el robot de Mana bañó al evangelion blanco con un chorro incandescente de llamas. El Eva-08 se volvió azul y naranja en medio de un hongo de humo.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló Asuka, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

—¿Aún tienes energía para moverte, Asuka? —inquirió Mana con urgencia.

—¿Es qué acaso te volviste loca o qué? —El Eva-02 se levantó con dificultad y se giró hacia el Executor-03—. ¿Por qué diablos me ayudas?

—Ahora no hay tiempo para las explicaciones. Si aún puedes mover a tu Eva te aconsejo que te acerques a nosotros. Parece que estos monstruos también quieren destruir tu evangelion.

El Eva-02 dio un torpe paso en dirección al Executor-03 al tiempo que el Eva-08 levantaba su lanza en lo alto para volver a atacar. Pese al fuego y el humo que lo envolvían, el Evangelion no había sufrido daños importantes. Aunque el Eva-02 se estaba quedando sin energía, Asuka hizo que éste recogiera una de las gigantescas lanzas de doble cara que estaba en el suelo y con ella frenó la violenta acometida del Eva-08. Las lanzas chocaron con tal fuerza que falto poco para que ambos Evas cayeran de espaldas.

Musashi, que aunque se hallaba ocupado tratando de proteger a Mana, advirtió que Keita estaba teniendo problemas con los Evas 09, 13 y 11. Sephiroth extendió ambos brazos hacia el Eva-09 y disparó una andanada de proyectiles. Explosiones poderosas abrieron huecos en la armadura del Eva-09 y le hicieron tambalearse de un lado al otro.

La maniobra de Musashi alivió la situación de Keita. Aprovechando el descuido de los evangelions que lo atacaban, el Executor-02 le dio un fuerte puñetazo al Eva-11 para derribarlo y después disparó una ráfaga láser contra el 13 para obligarlo a retroceder.

—Keita, debemos cambiar de estrategia o nos acabarán —señaló Musashi.

—¿Qué me dices a mí? Estos malditos monstruos están por todas partes —Keita dirigió la cabeza de su robot hacia donde estaba el Executor-03—. ¡Que me parta un rayo! El Eva-02 están ayudando a Mana.

—¿Qué dijiste?

__

Central Dogma

El general dio un paso y levantó la mirada para contemplar al shito que colgaba de la enorme cruz roja. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Ritsuko y Masamaru, una especie de sonrisa cruzó sus labios. La situación parecía complacer al general, que se acercó a Rei Ayanami y la miró fijamente. La chica le devolvió la mirada con frialdad, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—Tú eres la clave para controla a esta criatura. Gendou lo sabía y por eso es que te crearon en NERV. Con tu ayuda podremos dominar a este shito y usarlo en contra de nuestros enemigos.

—Yo no soy la muñeca de nadie —replicó Rei Ayanami.

—Como si me importara tu opinión, niña tonta —El general alargó su brazo para coger a Rei del brazo y después la sacudió con fuerza—. ¿Crees que me asustas? Estúpida mocosa, si no fuera porque te necesito, te sacaría el corazón sólo por placer.

—¡Déjala!

—¿Humm?

Dominada por el temor, Ritsuko bajó la cabeza cuando el general la miró. Su angustia fue mayor cuando aquel hombre se le acercó a tal punto que ambos sintieron la respiración del otro.

—Me sorprende, doctora Akagi, no creí que esta niña le importara —El general sujetó el cabello de Ritsuko entre sus dedos y le acercó la boca al oído para susurrarle en voz baja—: Tiene un aroma exquisito, doctora.

—¿Quién eres realmente? —preguntó Ritsuko sin poder disfrazar su miedo.

El falso Kymura se apartó de la científica y fue nuevamente a donde estaba Rei, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Rei no se encogió ni cuando el general le puso un dedo en la barbilla y lo fue bajando hasta llegar al pecho. La mano se detuvo sobre el corazón de Rei.

—Puedes llamarme Fobos —dijo el impostor sin volver la mirada—. Así es cómo me llamó el gran Gengis Khan N´astarith. El general Kymura fue un gran aliado al principio, pero cometió el terrible error de hacer demasiadas preguntas y al final esa fue la causa de su muerte.

Masamaru estaba pálido como la tiza.

—Entonces tú mataste al verdadero Kymura como Gendou dijo, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Vas a matarnos también?

—Ah, Masamaru, no te preocupes. No tengo la intención de matarlos... a menos que me den un motivo para hacerlo —La mano que Fobos mantenía sobre el pecho de Rei Ayanami comenzó a irradiar una luz púrpura—. Ahora, Rei, estoy seguro que esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí.

Las piernas de la chica se pusieron rígidas de inmediato y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor. El pulso se le aceleró rápidamente y sintió deseos de vomitar. Entonces, de pronto, una esfera de luz brillante semejante a una pequeña estrella salió del cuerpo de Rei, que cayó al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de Ritsuko.

—Ah, es perfecta —masculló Fobos en medio de una risa malévola.

—¡Rei! ¡No! —exclamó Ritsuko. Corrió hacia la chica y la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras le tomaba el pulso. Para su sorpresa, Ritsuko descubrió que Rei aún estaba con vida—. Rei, ¿me oyes? ¡Rei!

Rei abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Se siente frío.

Enfurecida, Ritsuko se volvió por encima del hombro para mirar a Fobos.

—¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?

—Simplemente le arrebaté un trozo de su alma —explicó el Khan con el rostro iluminado por la esfera de luz—. Una vez que una este pedazo de alma con el corazón de este shito, podré controlarla para que haga lo que deseamos.

_Tokio-3, Japón_

Un crucero de batalla licántropo se desplazaba lentamente por el aire mientras disparaba ráfagas láser contra los soldados japoneses que huían. Los caminos que conducían a la ciudad estaban llenos de restos quemados de tanques y de cientos de cadáveres. Algunos militares desperdiciaron sus vidas en vano tratando de organizar un contraataque en espera de refuerzos, pero las comunicaciones aún seguían interferidas y todo intento de resistencia parecía inútil.

Un grupo de soldados estaba huyendo en un todo terreno cuando una bola de luz impactó delante del vehículo, abriendo un cráter en el camino. Los hombres detuvieron su marcha y se volvieron para esperar la muerte. Uno de los soldados alzó el fúsil semiautomático que llevaba en el hombro y abrió fuego contra la nave licántropa; aún a sabiendas de que era un esfuerzo inútil, jaló del gatillo hasta vaciar todo el cargador.

—Humanos estúpidos, me dan lástima.

En el aire, a varios metros de altura, estaba Tiamat, el despiadado Khan del Dragón, observándolos con una expresión llena de maldad. Los soldados se aterrorizaron con sólo verlo.

—Adelante, sigue disparando —se burló Tiamat—. Quiero ver que la derribes.

Una enorme explosión apareció sobre el crucero licántropo. Una sección de la nave se rompió como una figura de barro y estalló en pedazos ardientes que volaron por los aires. Los soldados nipones aprovecharon para abandonar el todo terreno y huyeron a pie.

La sonrisa de confianza de Tiamat fue sustituida por una expresión de furia y sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? ¿Cómo era posible que las armas humanas hubieran podido dañar una nave licántropa? Algo más lo había hecho. El Khan alzó la mirada a los cielos a tiempo para ver cómo las naves de la Alianza Estelar emergían de un túnel de luz. La nave Tao lideraba varias _Águilas Reales_ y algunas decenas de cazas lerasinos de combate. Tiamat contempló cómo las nave caza de la Alianza pasaban sobre él a toda velocidad y atacaban la nave licántropa.

El Khan apretó los dientes y dirigió una mirada rabiosa contra la nave _Tao_, pero eso no eran todos sus problemas. Mucho antes de que el escáner visual se activara, su sentido de la percepción le advirtió de algo más: Son Gokuh, Vejita, Saulo, Asiont, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Aioria, Cadmio, Areth, Armando Ferrer, Astroboy, Karmatrón, Molécula, Piccolo, Ten-Shin-Han, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune habían abandonado la nave Tao y ahora surcaban las nubes.

_Continuará... ._


	113. UN DESAFÍO A LA OSCURIDAD

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXII

UN DESAFÍO A LA OSCURIDAD

__

Planeta Niros

Dos espadas resplandecían al entrechocar bajo la débil luz de la tarde. Las empuñaban un diestro guerrero de mediana edad llamado Dort y una joven de cabello largo; ambos se movían en círculos con cautela, rodeados por un grupo de atentos curiosos.

Dort, quien según se decía había viajado por la galaxia en compañía de los mismos piratas espaciales, manejaba la espada con destreza. Arremetía diestramente y esquivaba con agilidad. Sin embargo, no estaba a la altura de su esbelto y grácil oponente. Tras una finta y una embestida, su espada voló por los aires. La punta de la otra arma se posó sobre su corazón.

—Te diré algo, Ultimecia, ya dominas la espada con gran habilidad —observó en un tono que mezclaba admiración y algo de vergüenza por el descuido—. Pero, ¿no te preocupa lo que piensa tu padre? Él no desea que sigas con esto.

Ultimecia, que vestía las típicas ropas de una sacerdotisa de Niros y llevaba una tiara dorada sobre su frente, miró su propio reflejo en la hoja de la espada antes de responder.

—Mi padre sólo quiere que continué con la tradición de la familia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué deseas aprender a manejar una espada?

__

—La verdad es que siempre he pensando que nunca está de más aprender algunos trucos extra —respondió Ultimecia con un mohín_—_. A veces creo que no soy la hija que mi padre hubiera deseado.

—Tal vez, pero de todas formas te aseguro que tu madre se sentiría orgullosa.

Ultimecia alzó la espada para retar de nuevo al hombre cuando sintió una extraña sensación de angustia. Ultimecia titubeó un momento; después cerró los ojos y visionó una terrible batalla que se desarrollaba en otro lugar, en un mundo distinto al suyo. Las imágenes danzaron caóticamente en su cabeza en un calidoscopio de imágenes. Una flota de Devastadores Estelares que arrasaban ciudades enteras... La pelea entre un grupo de hombres mecánicos gigantescos... Un hombre joven que contemplaba la destrucción desde un monte y al final quedaba envuelto por un resplandor intenso... El llanto desgarrador de una mujer en medio de una ciudad en ruinas.

—Ulti, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Dort.

Como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño, Ultimecia agitó la cabeza un momento antes de abrir los ojos lentamente. Miró a Dort y respondió:

—Estoy bien, pero por un momento tuve una especie de visión.

—¿Una visión dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Era algo extraño, pero parecía una batalla o algo así —dijo Ultimecia en tono dubitativo—. Me pareció ver un grupo de naves de Abbadón, pero no sé en qué lugar estaban exactamente.

—Quizá lograste ver alguna invasión que esté ocurriendo en otro mundo o que va a ocurrir —especuló Dort encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero bueno, eso no debe sorprenderte. Las visiones del futuro son algo bastante común entre los habitantes de este lugar.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¡Ultimecia! —llamó alguien.

Un hombre mayor de barba poblada se abrió paso a través del gentío y se detuvo frente a ella. Los ojos de Ultimecia se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Padre!

Intercambió una mirada de temor con Dort, y se oyó una segunda voz, está vez la de una joven llamada Alyath.

—Por favor, patriarca, no se moleste con su hija. Estoy seguro que ella...

—No trates de justificarla, Alyath —le interrumpió el padre de Ultimecia en un tono desagradable—. Mi hija sabe perfectamente cuanto deploro este tipo de actividades. Una sacerdotisa no tiene por que usar una espada.

Dort estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué decir.

—Su hija sólo quería aprender a defenderse un poco, patriarca.

—Me complace que la considere una rival apropiada, Dort. Le sugiero que la próxima vez la rete a un combate de artes marciales.

—Padre, por favor —protestó Ultimecia.

El patriarca Idanae, un hombre imperioso y sagaz que pasaba de los doscientos veinte años y cuyo porte destilaba auténtica dignidad patriarcal, mostraba el semblante severo de un padre realmente enfadado. No podía entender el por qué su hija mayor se empeñaba en desobedecerlo constantemente.

—Ahora no es el momento, Ultimecia, quiero que me acompañes al manantial del porvenir. Hay cosas muy importantes de las que debemos hablar y no pueden esperar.

La muchacha asintió de mala gana. Tras entregar su espada a Dort, se dio la vuelta y siguió a su padre, que ya se alejaba del lugar seguido por Alyath. Estaba segura de que le esperaba un largo sermón.

__

Tokio-3, Japón

Las naves de la Alianza Estelar habían iniciado su ataque sobre uno de los tres destructores licántropos. Un escuadrón de cazas lerasinos, liderados por la princesa Mariana, comenzó a bombardear al enorme crucero enemigo en el aire con ráfagas láser. Durante uno segundos, una sucesión de violentas explosiones recorrió toda la superficie del destructor licántropo. Tras elevarse en grupo, los lerasinos comenzaron a alejarse para dejar que un par de _Águilas Reales_ descargaran todo el poder de sus cañones contra el crucero enemigo.

Desde su posición, Tiamat contempló rabioso cómo la nave licantropa quedaba envuelta en llamas y comenzaba a implosionar y explotar al mismo tiempo. Mientras la masa incendiaria de la nave enemiga caía lentamente, los pilotos lerasinos se dedicaron a perseguir a los cazas licántropos que trataban de huir en busca del refugio de sus aliados abbadonitas.

Tiamat bien podía haber empezado a disparar contra las _Águilas Reales_ que atacaban a las fuerzas licántropas para aliviarlas un poco, pero tenía otras prioridades en mente. Sabía que los Celestiales y sus aliados no podrían percibir su presencia, pero su intención no era esconderse de ellos sino enfrentarlos. Estaba observándolos acercarse cuando escuchó en su mente la voz de N´astarith.

—Tiamat, he sentido la presencia de los guerreros de la Alianza Estelar. Necesito que los entretengas hasta que Fobos se apodere del shito y además que evites que interfieran en la batalla de los Executors. En unos momentos iremos a reunirnos contigo. Tengo deseos de conocer personalmente a esos sujetos.

El Khan del Dragón dejó escapar una sonrisa malévola y activó su escáner.

—Tómese su tiempo, gran señor, tengo cuentas que ajustar con esos gusanos.

En medio de una cortina de terribles explosiones que iluminaban los cielos, la figura de Son Gokuh surcó el firmamento seguido de cerca por Asiont, Piccolo, Cadmio, Aioria, Molécula, Vejita, Seiya y Armando Ferrer. Mientras el grupo sobrevolaba el área, algunos pudieron observar los estragos producidos por el ataque abbadonita.

—Esto es terrible —observó Molécula con preocupación—. Hay que ayudar a los habitantes de este planeta.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es tratar de localizar a los guerreros de N´astarith —murmuró Piccolo mientras examinaba los alrededores con la mirada—. Las naves de la Alianza pueden hacerse cargo del resto.

Karmatrón se llevó la mano a la frente para activar su comunicador.

—Le ordenaré a los Transformables que ataquen a las naves enemigas.

—Olvídate de las naves —refunfuñó Cadmio—, yo sólo quiero encontrar a los malditos Khans. Esta vez no dejaré que me derroten tan fácilmente como sucedió en el santuario.

—Es curioso —murmuró Son Gokuh—, pero no detectó ninguna presencia poderosa cerca de aquí. Si los guerreros de N´astarith se encuentran en este lugar de seguro deben haber desaparecido sus Kis.

—Quizá sólo se estén escondiendo en algún sitio —se burló Vejita.

Seiya volvió la mirada hacia los saiya-jins.

—¿Qué? No, no lo creo, recuerdo que algunos de esos tipos no despedían ninguna energía. Quizá los Khans que atacan este mundo poseen esa misma habilidad y por eso no podemos encontrarlos.

—¡Miren ahí! —advirtió Astroboy con un grito.

Gracias a sus sensores ópticos, el pequeño robot había podido divisar a lo lejos la imponente figura del Khan del Dragón, quien aguardaba pacientemente en medio de la carretera que conducía a Tokio-3. A Karmatrón le pareció extraño que Tiamat estuviera esperándolos pacientemente, pero imaginó que quizá se trataba de uno más de los desplantes arrogantes que caracterizaban al Khan.

—¡Es Tiamat! —señaló Seiya.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Karmatrón en voz baja—. Debemos tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora. Tiamat es un sujeto demasiado peligroso como para tomarlo a la ligera.

—Tal parece que reparó su armadura —observó Cadmio—. Será mejor que estén alerta, si ese imbécil está esperándonos, es seguro que los demás Khans no se encuentren muy lejos.

Piccolo asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor será acercarnos con cuidado y... ¡Vejita!

Abandonando cualquier pretensión de observar la más mínima cautela, Vejita incrementó su velocidad y descendió en la carretera antes que los demás. Tan pronto como el príncipe saiya-jin tocó el suelo, Tiamat se dedicó a observarlo de arriba abajo, estudiándolo atentamente mientras el escáner en su rostro se encargara de hacer cálculos y mediciones de energía. Vejita devolvió la mirada al Khan y enseguida frunció una especie de sonrisa maliciosa en una actitud desafiante.

—Debo suponer que tú eres uno de los guerreros al servicio de N´astarith.

Tiamat resopló.

—Has acertado, no eres tan tonto como pareces.

El semblante de Vejita se endureció en el acto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito insecto? No me importa quién rayos seas, pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberme conocido ¡Te haré mil pedazos aquí mismo!

—¿Ah sí? —Tiamat sonrió burlonamente—. Tú eres Vejita, ¿no? Fuiste derrotado por Sorlak en tu propio universo, así que no eres suficiente rival para mí.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Mis compañeros me trasmitieron sus recuerdos —repuso Tiamat—. Gracias a ellos ahora sé lo suficiente de tu raza, saiya-jin. También estoy enterado de la capacidad que tienes para aumentar tus poderes mediante una expulsión de energía.

—Oh, vaya, que interesante —murmuró el saiya-jin con desdén—. Tal vez sepas algo sobre los saiya-jin, pero ignoras que nosotros nos volvemos más fuerte cada vez que peleamos. He aumentado mucho nivel desde que enfrenté a tus amigos y ahora soy mucho más poderoso.

—¡Espera, Vejita!

En ese momento, Tiamat alzó la mirada para contemplar al resto de los guerreros que bajaban de los cielos para unirse a Vejita. Uno a uno, todos fueron posando sus pies sobre la carretera para encararse con el Khan del Dragón. Lis-ek contuvo la respiración por un momento. A excepción de los Guerreros Zeta y las Sailors Senshi, la mayoría ya había enfrentado a Tiamat en alguna ocasión y sabían perfectamente cuan terrible podía ser; no obstante, Seiya estaba muy lejos de sentir temor.

—Vaya, Tiamat, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte —dijo Seiya en forma vehemente—. No permitiré que sigan haciendo lo que les plazca. Yo seré tu oponente, así que prepárate porque está vez acabaré contigo.

—Tengo que admitir que sentía muchas ganas de volverlos a ver —repuso el guerrero de Abbadón mientras sus ojos rojos pasaban de un rostro a otro—. Me han ahorrado el trabajo de cazarlos uno a uno, partida de cobardes. Y vaya que tengo de donde escoger, podría matar a los príncipes Armando Ferrer y Saulo o a los Santos del Santuario.

—Voy a hacer que te comas todas tus palabras —replicó el Santo, colocándose en guardia.

—Espera, Seiya, no te precipites —le aconsejó Aioria—. No debes caer en sus provocaciones o lo lamentarás. No olvides que Tiamat pudo resistir incluso la _Atena´s Exclamation_.

—Y tú no olvides, Aioria —Seiya esbozó una sonrisa de confianza—, que los Santos podemos hacer lo imposible.

El Khan soltó una risita malévola y observó a Seiya con una expresión de desdén. Una llama de expectación ardía en su mirada. Estaba por decir algo cuando Vejita volvió a hablar, pero está vez para dirigirse al santo de Pegaso.

—Hazte a un lado, mocoso, no interfieras en mi pelea.

—¿Qué cosa? —exclamó Seiya, enfadado.

—Es obvio que un sujeto como tú sólo será un estorbo. Será mejor que vayas al bosque a esconderte con tus amigos en lo que me encargo de acabar con este miserable gusano.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —protestó Shun.

—Sería lo mismo si pelean por separado o todos a la vez —afirmó el Khan del Dragón con prepotencia—. Gracias a la experiencia de los demás Khans conozco todas y cada una de las técnicas empleadas contra ellos. No tienen nada que hacer ante mí que soy muy superior en todos los aspectos.

Sin decir una palabra, Asiont pasó junto al santo de Andrómeda y se plantó entre Vejita y Seiya. Tiamat prestó atención, ansioso de conocer al mismo Celestial que, según los recuerdos y palabras de Eneri, había conseguido derrotar a Sepultura. Asiont fijó en el Khan una mirada intensa y poderosa.

—Ah, pero qué tenemos aquí —murmuró Tiamat—. Tú eres el Celestial que venció a Sepultura y consiguió sobrevivir, ¿no es así? Te confieso que eres el primer Caballero que puede presumir de tal hazaña.

—Tal vez sea el primer Celestial que haya logrado derrotar a un Khan y salir con vida, pero ten por seguro que no seré el último —replicó Asiont en tono desafiante—. Y aún sí no quedara ningún Caballero con vida, estoy seguro que habrá muchos otros que ocuparan nuestro lugar.

Tiamat le lanzó una mirada de furia.

—Palabras y más palabras. Es natural que un montón de fracasados como ustedes recurran a esa clase de tonterías —El Khan deslizó un pie por el suelo y un brillo de furia ardió en su mirada—. Aún no comprenden que nosotros somos el verdadero poder y que nuestro destino es gobernar la existencia. Tratar de impedirlo es lo mismo que chocar contra las rocas y romperse en mil pedazos.

—¡Eso está por verse, Tiamat! —exclamó Seiya, lanzándose sobre el Khan para sorpresa de todos—. ¡Toma esto! _¡¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!! (¡Meteoro de Pegaso!)_

Una lluvia de meteoros brotó del puño de Seiya y se dirigió hacia Tiamat a la velocidad de la luz. El Khan sólo se limitó a colocar ambas manos frente a su abdomen mientras los rayos de luz se acercaban. De repente, todos los meteoros comenzaron a ser atraídos hacia las palmas de Tiamat, que formó una esfera luminosa con ellos. Cuando Seiya terminó de ejecutar su ataque, se puso de manifiesto que el Khan había quedado indemne.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió Seiya, contrariado—. Mi _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_ no le hizo nada como la última vez.

—Atrapó todos los meteoros de Seiya entre sus manos —advirtió Hyoga.

Sin perder de vista al santo de bronce, Tiamat movió sus brazos para colocarlos como si fuera a lanzar un _Sha-Ma-Sha_ usando la esfera creada con los meteoros de Seiya. Entonces el Khan hizo uso de sus propias energías para darle mucho más poder a la bola de luz que sostenía. Cadmio quedó estupefacto ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban; Tiamat no sólo era capaz de usar el _Sha-Ma-Sha,_ sino que también sabía combinarlo con otras técnicas para darle mayor poder.

—¡Recibe esto, Seiya! _¡¡Sha-Ma-Sha-Sei-Ken!!_

Tiamat descargó un violento rayo de luz que atravesó la distancia entre él y Seiya en un milisegundo. El santo de bronce apenas pudo ver cómo aquella esfera luminosa se abalanzaba sobre él a una velocidad alucinante. Aioria tuvo el impulso de salir en la defensa de su amigo, pero no fue necesario. En el último instante, antes de que el ataque alcanzara a Seiya, alguien apareció de la nada y atrapó el rayo de luz entre sus manos.

—¡Vejita! —exclamó Cadmio.

Actuando a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, el saiya-jin pudo colocarse frente a Seiya justo a tiempo para detener el potente ataque de Tiamat. Su primer impulso fue el de tratar de devolver el rayo contra el Khan, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo. Vejita tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para lograr controlar aquella energía tan poderosa y al final lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarla hacia arriba. La bola de luz se perdió en las colinas y estalló a lo lejos.

Tiamat se irguió con un aire de indolencia y miró a Vejita directo a los ojos. No había necesidad de palabras para entender las intenciones del saiya-jin. Éste no había detenido el _Sha-Ma-Sha-Sei-Ken_ para salvar a Seiya o a alguno de los otros; lo había hecho para demostrar ante todos que era lo suficientemente rápido y poderoso como para detener cualquier ataque. Vejita esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Vejita, tú me salvaste —alcanzó a murmurar Seiya, incrédulo.

El saiya-jin echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro.

—No te confundas, estúpido, no lo hice para ayudarte. A mi no me interesa lo que les pase a ninguno de ustedes. Ya te dije que esta es mi pelea y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes interfiera en ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió Seiya, bastante molesto.

—Ahora entiendo todo —murmuró Shiryu—. Vejita quiere enfrentar solo a Tiamat y por eso fue que se desvió ese ataque. Desde un principio su intención fue demostrar que tiene el poder necesario para luchar con él.

—Tienes razón, Shiryu —convino Piccolo—. No conozco a ese sujeto llamado Tiamat, pero por lo que me han contado sé que es uno de los guerreros de N´astarith más poderoso.

Vejita frunció una especie de sonrisa.

—Veo que no todos son tan estúpidos como ese gusano de Seiya.

—¿Así que quieres medir tus fuerzas conmigo? —murmuró Tiamat con desdén—. Estaba pensando en mandar a Seiya al infierno antes que a nadie, pero ahora creo que si comenzaré contigo.

Un impresionante halo de luz envolvió por completo la figura del Khan del Dragón, que fijó su mirada en Vejita. Éste, a su vez, levantó ambos puños y expulsó de golpe una poderosa energía a través de su cuerpo. Entonces, de repente, el cabello del saiya-jin pasó de oscuro a rubio en un segundo. Los dos guerreros se sostuvieron la mirada con ojos llenos de odio. Parecía que una increíble batalla estaba a punto de comenzar cuando una voz resonó.

—Espera, Tiamat.

Todas las miradas se volcaron hacia uno de los costados del camino. Cuatro figuras emergieron desde la oscuridad del bosque, acercándose lentamente a los guerreros. Tiamat dejó caer sus brazos al tiempo que dirigía su rostro hacia Vejita, y murmuraba una maldición.

La batalla entre los Executors y los Evas color blanco en las inmediaciones del Geofrente de NERV estaba en su apogeo. Musashi, Keita, Mana y también Asuka libraban un encarnizado enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con los Evangelions de SEELE, luchando para protegerse mutuamente. Aunque el Executor-02, el robot de Keita, había sufrido daños importantes durante la batalla, éste aún podía seguir luchando y lo demostró cuando consiguió detener una acometida del Eva-09 proyectando un campo de fuerza alrededor del Evangelion para detenerlo. Como si fuera una bestia enjaulada, el enorme Eva-09 comenzó a golpear la barrera con su lanza de doble cara para tratar de liberarse.

—Este maldito es muy fuerte —murmuró Keita.

—Entonces hay que acabarlos —dijo Musashi, manipulando a Sephiroth para que éste tomara entre sus manos una de las lanzas de doble cara. Haciendo girar la gigantesca arma en el aire, Sephiroth esquivó primero a los Eva-11 y Eva-13 y luego atravesó el cuerpo del Eva-06 por el abdomen. Finalmente Musashi lo decapitó con un poderoso golpe tan deprisa que Asuka no pudo creerlo. El 06 se desplomó pesadamente quedando inmóvil en el suelo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente? —le preguntó Asuka a Mana.

—Nosotros queremos salvar a la Tierra de SEELE —repuso Mana—. El general Kymura trata de evitar que se lleve a cabo el Tercer Impacto y para eso fundó la organización Apocalipsis. El comandante Ikari los ha engañado, Asuka, el verdadero objetivo de NERV era eliminar a los shitos y darle a SEELE el control del Tercer Impacto.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió Asuka.

Los haces láser y los mísiles pasaban silbando por encima de las cabezas de los colosos y una descarga estalló sobre el complejo del Geofrente. Los disparos que caían desde los cielos destacaban la silueta de los gigantes que peleaban en medio de aquel infierno.

—¿Por qué crees que los Evas de SEELE quieren destruirte? —Mana movió los controles para que su Executor descargara una potente ráfaga de antimateria contra el Eva-08, que explotó violentamente y quedó convertido en un montón humeante de chatarra y restos orgánicos—. SEELE quiere tomar el control de NERV y por eso mandaron a las fuerzas armadas de Japón, pero nosotros nos adelantamos. El general Kymura construyó estos robots para contrarrestar a los Evas.

—Muy interesante, chica lista —replicó Asuka luego de echar un vistazo hacia el panel de control y comprobar que le quedaba un minuto y medio de energía—, pero eso no explica que hayan querido matarme hace un momento. Además, ¿de dónde salieron esas malditas naves? No creas que soy tan estúpida como para creer que ustedes las construyeron.

Sephiroth volvió la cabeza hacia el Eva-02 y levantó los puños hacia los Evas.

—Eso es algo que nosotros también quisiéramos saber, ingrata —murmuró Musashi mientras Sephiroth enviaba una feroz lluvia de haces láser contra los Evas 10, 11 y 12—. El general Kymura nos dijo que tendríamos ayuda externa para enfrentar a SEELE, pero esto es más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—¿Ayuda de quién? —murmuró Asuka—. ¿Acaso de los marcianos?

Volviéndose casi por instinto en el momento en el que el Eva-10 avanzaba a pesar de los láser que perforaban su cuerpo, Sephiroth levantó la lanza y la arrojó contra el monstruoso Evangelion. El arma de doble cara atravesó el cuerpo del Eva, liquidándolo al instante.

—Por ahora lo que me interesa es salir con vida.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó Asuka en voz baja—. Mi Eva apenas y puede cargar una de esas pesadas lanzas y aquel robot las levanta como si fueran cualquier cosa. Sus armas también son muy superiores a todo lo que haya visto antes. Recuerdo que el cañón de positrones necesitaba de toda la energía de Japón para disparar, pero estos robots parecen contar con suficiente energía para sus armas.

—Asuka —la llamó Mana—. ¿Qué sabes de Shinji?

De repente, una de las colosales lanzas estuvo a punto de golpear al Eva-02 cuando Asuka lo evitó con una veloz maniobra. Detuvo el golpe usando la lanza que sujetaba su Eva-02 y después, dando un fuerte grito de furia, empujó al Eva-11 con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarlo a lo lejos. El Evangelion de color blanco cayó de espaldas al suelo en medio de un poderoso estruendo.

—Ese Shinji es un inútil —murmuró con desdén—. Si estuviera aquí te aseguro que tendríamos que estarlo protegiendo.

__

NERV.

Shigeru, Makoto y demás oficiales del Centro de Mando ya habían sacado sus armas y ocupado diferentes posiciones, preparándose para defenderse de los invasores que acababan de llegar a los últimos niveles del enorme complejo subterráneo. Los soldados oscuros penetraron rápidamente en el Centro de Mando y abrieron fuego sobre los oficiales de NERV, acabando con algunos bajo un diluvio de disparos láser. Shigeru y sus compañeros respondieron al ataque y comenzaron a intercambiar disparos con los invasores.

Los miembros de NERV, que no llevaban armaduras ni fúsiles láser, estaban enfrentando una fuerza inexorable. Superior en materia de preparación, disciplina, armamento y liderazgo, la organización Apocalipsis prácticamente se había apoderado de la totalidad de NERV.

En uno de los corredores, tres soldados oscuros encontraron a Shinji Ikari debajo de unas escaleras. El chico aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza metida entre sus brazos; era como si fuera ajeno a todo el caos que se estaba desarrollando en el Geofrente. Después cerciorarse de que no había nadie más en los alrededores, uno de los soldados se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quitó el casco para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

—No soporto esta porquería —se quejó mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Casi no se puede respirar con esta cosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Steve? —le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Al diablo! —exclamó Steve y luego arrojó su casco al suelo—. Peter, la mayoría de los imbéciles de NERV están muertos o capturados. No hay razón para seguir usando estas cosas.

Peter y el tercer soldado se miraron entre sí por un instante como dudando, pero finalmente decidieron imitar a su compañero de armas. Cuando se despojaron de sus respectivos cascos negros, los soldados exhalaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Esta armadura tal vez protege de las balas, pero es realmente claustrofóbica.

—¿Alguna noticia del general Kymura? —preguntó Steve.

—Ninguna —repuso Peter—. Parece que nadie sabe en donde se encuentra.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Liquidemos a este niño por supuesto, ¿qué más? —Steve se acercó con su fusil a Shinji y le apuntó directo a la cabeza. El chico ni siquiera se movió—. El general nos dijo que matáramos a los pilotos de los Evas y es lo que haremos.

—¿Qué tal si es el hijo de uno de los empleados? —inquirió Peter con preocupación—. Es un niño nada más. Esto no está bien.

Steve volvió el rostro hacia Peter.

—Si matas a una persona eres un asesino, pero si matas a cien eres un conquistador —hizo una pausa y dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia Shinji—. No me odies por esto, chico, no es nada personal.

Aunque Shinji no había visto el rostro de los soldados, sabía perfectamente que aquel era el último instante de su vida. Estaba cansado de las terribles batallas contra los shitos, de la violencia de un mundo que se le mostraba hostil y en especial del desamor de su padre. En realidad no tenía ningún deseo de vivir. Pensaba que tal vez la muerte sería la liberación que tanto buscaba. No había una razón para vivir... excepto quizá aquella chica de ojos claros que le había mostrado algo de cariño. Aquella chica llamada Mana... .

El sonido del disparo de una pistola nueve milímetros abrió un agujero en la sien de Steve; de la herida brotó sangre, fragmentos de hueso y tejido. Peter y su compañero se volvieron enseguida y abrieron fuego contra Misato Katsuragi, que corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad con una nueve milímetros escupiendo balas. Agazapándose y poniéndose a cubierto, Misato disparó su arma con movimientos precisos y abatió al compañero de Peter en un segundo. En la veloz acometida, un haz láser rozó el brazo de la teniente Katsuragi, pero aún así Misato logró acercarse lo suficiente a Peter para darle una patada en la cara que lo empujó contra la pared.

Antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo, Misato le puso el cañón de su nueve milímetros en la quijada. El soldado ni siquiera pudo articular una palabra, pero logró a mover levemente la cabeza en sentido negativo; más que una negación era una súplica por su vida.

—No me odies por esto, no es nada personal —le susurró Misato antes de descerrajarle un tiro que le atravesó la cabeza. Con una costura sanguinolenta escurriendo por su cuello, Peter se desplomó hacia abajo, muerto antes de caer.

Misato introdujo un nuevo cargador en su arma y giró la cabeza hacia Shinji.

—Suerte que se quitaron los cascos, pero quizá vengan más. Debemos irnos.

Shinji no dijo nada, de modo que Misato lo tomó de los brazos para levantarlo y luego lo condujo por el pasillo. Mientras caminaban rápidamente, Misato no dejaba de preguntarse qué sería lo que estaba ocurriendo en otras partes del mundo.

__

Cuartel General de SEELE

—Detecto múltiples señales acercándose —informó el sargento Heinz.

El presidente Keel echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del militar para ver la pantalla del radar. Había tantos objetos volando hacia ellos que era imposible determinar el número exacto. Los técnicos, con los auriculares puestos, hacían pruebas tras otras, apresurándose por rastrear el movimiento de los Devastadores Estelares que habían invadido la Tierra.

—Lo estoy viendo —repuso el presiente Keel—. ¿Son de los nuestros?

Pálido de miedo, Heinz volvió el rostro hacia el presidente Keel.

—No lo creo.

Entonces las alarmas sonaron por todo el complejo secreto. Cuando el presidente Keel se asomó por la ventana que daba al exterior, las naves abbadonitas llenaban los cielos y se aproximaban rápidamente. En el exterior, el personal comenzó a correr para ponerse a salvo, pero fue demasiado tarde. En cuestión de segundos, los invasores descargaron todo el poder de sus armas contra las instalaciones. Los haces láser caían por todas partes, destruyendo los edificios y haciendo explotar los vehículos militares estacionados en los alrededores. Antes de que alguien pudiera llegar para ayudarlos, el complejo de SEELE quedó reducido a un montón de ruinas humeantes.

__

Tokio-3, Japón

N´astarith soltó una risita maliciosa y sus ojos destellaron dentro de la oscuridad que envolvía su cara. Sus manos subieron despacio hasta la capucha que ocultaba su identidad y, de golpe, la apartaron, revelando su rostro.

Seiya lo miró atónito.

Asiont se había quedado boquiabierto.

Sailor Neptune, asombrada, se llevó la mano a la boca.

Vejita arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

—Si, yo soy N´astarith, emperador del imperio abbadonita y servidor del Amo de las Tinieblas. He sido elegido por el destino para controlar el poder absoluto y regir toda la Existencia como un dios.

Un silencio fruto de la perplejidad se adueño del ambiente. Durante unos segundos Sailor Uranus se dedicó a observar los siniestros ojos de N´astarith; sus pupilas destellaron con un esplendor rojizo. Sólo un animal era capaz de mirar de semejante manera.

—¿Eres N´astarith? —inquirió Seiya, aunque él mismo ya conocía la respuesta.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso —Armando levantó los puños—. Es el mismo N´astarith en persona. Reconocería su asquerosa presencia en cualquier parte.

—Siento una energía negativa muy poderosa en él —musitó Karmatrón con preocupación—. Sólo había sentido algo parecido en presencia de Asura. El poder maligno en él es realmente impresionante.

—Su cosmos está lleno de maldad —observó Shiryu—. Nunca había sentido un cosmos tan terrible como este. Se podría decir que ese hombre es una verdadera reencarnación del mal.

—En verdad es N´astarith —murmuró Piccolo, mirando la tenebrosa figura del emperador de Abbadón—. Su Ki en verdad es muy poderoso, pero hay algo más en este sujeto que lo hace diferente a los Khans, es algo... siniestro.

Sailor Neptune examinó el rostro de N´astarith con detenimiento. Por lo que le habían contado, había imaginado a aquel hombre como a un monstruo, pero fuera de su extraño color de piel y de aquella mirada siniestra, lo encontraba bien parecido, con aquellas facciones bien definidas y ese aire de confianza que inspiraba.

Shun notó como su cadena de Andrómeda se ponía más tensa de lo normal ante la simple presencia de N´astarith. La cadena con forma de punta se elevó unos centímetros en el aire y se colocó en guardia, apuntando directamente contra el cuello del señor de Abbadón. Hyoga, Astroboy y Aioria observaron a los guerreros que acompañaban a N´astarith, pero no reconocieron a ninguno de ellos. Uno de estos, un guerrero enorme y fornido que llevaba un terrorífico casco con cuernos y una hacha entre sus manos, esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Sailor Uranus lo reconoció en el acto; era Odrare, el Khan del Minotauro.

—Vaya, vaya, Zacek, es un placer conocerte personalmente —dijo N´astarith con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Karmatrón—. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a otro Kundalini que portara la legendaria armadura energética de Karmatrón.

—¿Otro Kundalini? —murmuró Molécula con suspicacia—. Ahora que recuerdo Tiamat mencionó que ya había escuchado antes de Karmatrón, pero no entiendo cómo puede ser eso posible.

__

Tiamat miró a Karmatrón fijamente y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. En el visor de su escáner visual podían verse distintos caracteres, los cuales le indicaban el elevado nivel de combate de su nuevo adversario. No obstante, lo cierto era que el Khan del Dragón confiaba más en su propia percepción que en aquel aparato para evaluar el poder de sus rivales.

—¿Con qué tú eres Karmatrón, eh? —hizo una pausa y dio un paso al frente—. Ya había oído hablar de ti hace mucho tiempo y la verdad tenía ganas de conocerte. Tus proezas como guerrero son legendarias.

—En realidad no existe ningún misterio, Lis-ek —dijo N´astarith con una sarcástica sonrisa—. Se cuenta que hay un guerrero Karmatrón por cada universo, el cual se encarga de equilibrar las fuerzas del bien y del mal. Pues bien, el guerrero Karmatrón de nuestro universo resultó ser demasiado obstinado para comprender mis intenciones y trató de detenernos.

—¿Quieres decir que lo mataste? —preguntó Karmatrón.

El emperador de Abbadón volvió la mirada hacia Tiamat y le hizo una seña con el rostro. El Khan del Dragón dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de placer y se llevó la mano a la cintura para extraer algo.

—El emperador no tuvo que tomarse la molestia —Tiamat levantó la mano para mostrarles un Kalpe, un cinturón de poder similar al que Zacek usaba para transformarse en Karmatrón. El cinturón era de color azul, a diferencia del de Zacek que era rojo, y presentaba varias rasgaduras en el emblema del Yin-Yang—. El Karmatrón de nuestro universo se alzó contra el Imperio de Abbadón de la misma forma que los Celestiales, pero yo, Tiamat de Dragón, rápidamente lo derroté.

—¿Otro guerrero Karmatrón? —murmuró Asiont—. Entonces esa era la razón por la cual conocen a Zacek y a los Kundalini. No tenía idea de que hubiera un Karmatrón en nuestro universo, pero me parece que el Maestro Aristeo mencionó algo en una ocasión.

Una sensación de rabia se apoderó momentáneamente de Zacek. La existencia de los guerreros karmatronicos era un hecho conocido por todos los Kundalini, pero lo que menos había pensado fuera que Tiamat hubiese liquidado a uno de ellos. Zacek fijó su mirada en Tiamat y apretó los puños lentamente con fuerza. El Khan del Dragón, que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, le dedicó una expresión llena de hostilidad.

—Pagarás por eso, te lo juro.

—Tu ira sólo me hace más poderoso —dijo N´astarith—. Deberías saberlo mejor que tus amigos, Zacek. El odio, la venganza, la ambición, los malos deseos y cualquier otra emoción negativa aumenta mis fuerzas gradualmente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —inquirió Seiya con violencia.

—Quiere decir —intervino Odrare—, que el gran N´astarith se fortalece con la energía de las emociones negativas en los corazones de todos los seres vivos. Deberían sentirse afortunados de que el emperador se digne a dirigirles la palabra, gusanos. Él es quien llevará a la Existencia a un plano superior.

—La energía negativa lo fortalece como a Asura —murmuró Karmatrón con preocupación—. Significa que la batalla que se libra en este mundo... .

N´astarith tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—El Karmatrón de mi universo resultó ser muy imprudente. Nunca entendió mis motivos y por ello tuvo que morir, aunque ése no era mi deseo. Sí al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de escuchar mis razones él seguiría con vida todavía. Pero al igual que hice con él, a ustedes también los perdono porque no saben lo que hacen.

—Cállate —dijo Shiryu temblando de rabia—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? Tú mismo te has entregado a hacer el mal. Por tu culpa han muerto muchos inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con tus sucias intenciones.

—¡Eres un infeliz! —exclamó Seiya—. Te juro que no voy a descansar hasta hacerte pedazos.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices, Seiya —le advirtió Tiamat—. He tenido que soportar tus insolencias por demasiado tiempo, pero eso se termina aquí y ahora. Por el honor de los guerreros de Abbadón, te destrozaré con todo mi poder.

De pronto, la figura de Vejita volvió a expeler una gran cantidad de energía dorada. Fue tan poderoso aquel despliegue de poder que los escáneres de los Khans se activaron de golpe, dando la señal de alarma. N´astarith fijó su mirada en Vejita y esbozó una sonrisa de confianza que llamó la atención de Son Gokuh.

—¡Ya me tienen hartos con sus estupideces, insectos! Yo mismo acabaré con todos estos sujetos y después mataré a N´astarith. No me interesa que clase de poderes o habilidades tenga este miserable.

—Espera, Vejita.

—¿Humm? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kakaroto?

Sin decir una sola palabra, Son Gokuh pasó por un costado de Vejita y se detuvo ante Tiamat. De repente, el emperador de Abbadón y sus guerreros cayeron en cuenta, y N´astarith más que nadie, de que aquel hombre sabía pelear. Se traslucía en su postura, en su forma de caminar, pero sobre todo en sus ojos. Son Gokuh observó a los Khans con una expresión desafiante, un gesto que daba a entender que era capaz de matar con las manos, pero que prefería no hacerlo.

—¿Quién eres tú, insolente? —le preguntó Tiamat—. ¿Es qué acaso quieres pelear?

—Mi nombre es Son Gokuh —declaró Gokuh con solemnidad mientras el viento revolvía levemente su cabellera negra—. Tengo que admitir que eres muy diferente a como me había imaginado, N´astarith.

—¿Pero quién es este sujeto? —siseó N´astarith luego de escuchar a Son Gokuh—. Su corazón está libre de malos deseos y pensamientos negativos, es algo muy peculiar en verdad. Este tipo no estaba con los guerreros con los que lucharon Nauj-vir y Sorlak.

Los ojos inmóviles de Son Gokuh llenaron de rabia a Tiamat. Tanto N´astarith como Seiya advertían el desafío que implicaba aquella actitud. El Khan del Dragón frunció el entrecejo con furia y levantó los puños, alistándose para atacar.

—He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ustedes —dijo Gokuh, haciéndose oír por encima de las explosiones que se escuchaban en los cielos—. Sé que han matado a muchas personas con crueldad y esclavizado mundos enteros, pero les aseguró que eso ha llegado a su fin. N´astarith, te prometo que sin importar lo que me suceda... ¡¡te derrotaré!!

_Continuará... ._


	114. EL ALMA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXIII

EL ALMA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS

__

Tokio-3, Japón

El sol abrasador de la mañana aclaraba las sombras y reverberaba en las ruinas de la enorme y devastada metrópoli. En los cielos, la encarnizada batalla entre las naves de la Alianza Estelar y las fuerzas imperiales seguía su curso. Tiamat examinó fríamente al guerrero saiya-jin que tenía delante sin dejar de preguntarse de dónde demonios había salido. Estaba claro que Son Gokuh era un peleador realmente poderoso y eso lo podía saber sin la necesidad de usar un escáner visual. N´astarith y Son Gokuh se miraron a los ojos a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Escúchame, N´astarith —dijo Son Gokuh con voz firme—. No hay necesidad de que sigas matando personas inocentes. Si lo que te interesa son esas gemas estelares de las tanto que me han contado, entonces reúnelas para que podamos tener una pelea frente a frente.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Gokuh? —Saulo abrió los ojos con incredulidad—. ¿Es qué acaso perdió la razón o algo así? ¿Cómo es qué puede tomar las cosas con tanta ligereza? Es absurdo.

—Es un maldito demente —murmuró Cadmio—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Son Gokuh llevó su mirada hacia Tiamat, quien lo observaba con creciente hostilidad en espera de poder comenzar la pelea. El Khan del Dragón estaba a punto de decir algo cuando N´astarith decidió tomar la palabra de nueva cuenta para dirigirse a Son Gokuh.

—Nadie en este planeta era inocente, Son Gokuh —siseó el oscuro señor de Abbadón tranquilamente—. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué te preocupan tanto los humanos malvados de este lugar? Mira, las vidas van y vienen como las hojas de los árboles durante las estaciones. Los humanos de este lugar igualmente hubieran acabado matándose entre sí después de cierto tiempo. Lo único que hice fue terminar con algo que ya había iniciado antes de que llegáramos.

Aioria montó en cólera.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres un miserable!

—El emperador habla con la verdad, Santo de Oro de Leo —afirmó Sarah—. Este lugar estaba poblado por humanos ambiciosos que devastaron su planeta con guerras y contaminación. No entiendo qué rayos pueden importarle eso a ustedes.

—Eso a ti no te importa —le espetó Sailor Uranus.

—Este mundo contiene en abundancia el espíritu del caos, niña —murmuró Odrare, elevando su voz por encima de la de Sailor Uranus—. Era algo que debía ser erradicado a cualquier costo. Si no tienen el valor para reconocer la verdad de los hechos, entonces son parte del problema.

—¿Es qué acaso ustedes están locos? —exclamó Cadmio, iracundo—. ¿Cómo pueden hablar de erradicar el mal? Ustedes mismos se han entregado a hacer el mal. En nuestro universo han masacrado a millones de inocentes, a jóvenes, mujeres y a niños. Vidas cortadas sin piedad.

—Los Celestiales y la Alianza Estelar nunca hicieron lo necesario para salvar la galaxia y alguien debía ejercer el liderazgo, aunque fuera por la fuerza —dijo Sarah—. Es por eso que el emperador fue elegido para dirigir el destino de todos los mundos. Sólo a través de Abbadón podrá llegar la salvación y pasaremos por encima de quien sea que trate de detenernos.

Son Gokuh comprendió que no habría piedad, que ese concepto era extraño para los Khans, de la misma forma que un ser humano aplasta una cucaracha sin pensárselo mucho. Para N´astarith todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino eran como ratas, unos seres sucios que podían ser exterminados si era necesario.

—Entonces debo suponer que seguirán causando problemas.

—Ahora comprendo todo —Tiamat soltó una risita maliciosa—. Un guerrero realmente poderoso no tiene porque sentir misericordia. Luchar es algo innato en la naturaleza de los seres vivos y saca a relucir lo mejor de cada uno, ¿por qué reprimirse entonces? Pensé que eras un gran peleador, Son Gokuh, pero me doy cuenta que en realidad no lo eres.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Son Gokuh, extrañado.

Tiamat frunció el entrecejo.

—Aquellos miserables que no son capaces de alcanzar la gloria creen en cosas tan absurdas como la piedad y la misericordia. Esas ideas son propias de los débiles, los fracasados y los cobardes. Nosotros, por el contrario, nos encontramos más allá del bien y del mal y por eso es que somos poderosos.

—¿Dices que ustedes están más allá del bien y del mal? —murmuró Seiya con indignación—. No presumas tanto. ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que la misericordia es cosa de los débiles? ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes, así que prepárense!

—Ahora recuerdo lo que nos dijo Liria —comentó Areth en voz baja—. Esa Khan con la que luchamos en el planeta Génesis decía la misma clase de cosas que Tiamat y sus amigos.

—Espera, Seiya. Tú no pelearás solo —intervino Saulo sin dejar de mirar al señor de Abbadòn—. Esos miserables me deben algo a mí también. He soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo. Nadie me arrebatará la oportunidad de matarlos con mis propias manos.

—Ah, el príncipe Saulo —dijo N´astarith con serenidad—. Es un honor conocer en persona al antiguo heredero del trono real de Endoria. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, muchacho. Quizá te agrade saber que José Zeiva ya no es más emperador y que ahora Endoria pertenece a Abbadón.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —Saulo le lanzó una mirada de furia—. ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, maldito infeliz? Te confieso que tenía muchos deseos de encontrarte porque voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a mi pueblo.

N´astarith se rió con satisfacción.

—Es increíble la cantidad de ira que llevas en tu corazón, Saulo. Casi podría decirse que tienes las cualidades suficientes para ser uno de mis guerreros. Pensé que a los Caballeros Celestiales se les tenía prohibido sentir ese tipo de emociones.

—Tranquilízate, Saulo —Karmatrón se acercó al endoriano para calmarlo—. Tu furia sólo lo vuelve más poderoso, date cuenta que él se alimenta de la energía negativa del medio ambiente. Mientras más lo odien más fuerte se hará.

Armando Ferrer alzó una ceja, desconcertado.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—¡Basta de tonterías! —exclamó Vejita con furia—. Les dije bien claro que se abstengan de intervenir, insectos estúpidos. Prefiero luchar y morir solo antes que permitir que alguno de ustedes me ayude.

Sarah soltó una risotada.

—Observen a esos sujetos, se nota que se llevan muy bien entre ellos.

—Nada de eso —replicó Vejita violentamente—. A mí no me comparen con esos imbéciles de los Celestiales, los gusanos incompetentes como Seiya o el inútil de Kakaroto. Yo soy diferente de todos ellos y no tengo problemas en demostrarlo durante los combates. Ahora, ¿quién de todos ustedes será el primero en morir?

Tiamat concentró su mirada sin decir nada. Vejita, Saulo y Seiya sintieron un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y se doblaron, gritando de dolor. El Khan del Dragón esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras sus enemigos caían al suelo. Asiont estaba desconcertado; en tan sólo un instante, Tiamat había logrado atacar a tres adversarios al mismo tiempo.

—Para ser unos sujetos tan patéticos ustedes hablan demasiado —sentenció el Khan del Dragón con desdén—. No hay nada que puedan hacer para vencernos a pesar de sus poderes. Son sólo unos pobres idiotas que no saben cuál es su lugar.

—Maldito —musitó Vejita con dificultad—. No creas que será tan sencillo.

—Vejita, Saulo, Seiya —dijo Son Gokuh con preocupación.

—Es increíble —murmuró Shiryu—. ¿Cómo logró Tiamat hacer eso?

De repente, Odrare pasó junto a Tiamat y se detuvo frente a Aioria. El corpulento Khan del Minotauro posó sus ojos en el santo dorado de Leo y soltó una risita burlona. Aioria levantó sus puños y frunció el entrecejo, preparándose para la inminente batalla. Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu se acercaron para enfrentar al guerrero de Abbadón.

—Aguarda un momento, Tiamat —dijo Odrare—. Me encargaré de estos sujetos. No olvides que uno de ellos mató a mi hermano Belcer. He de matar a estos gusanos insignificantes para vengarlo como se merece.

N´astarith hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, uno de estos Santos aniquiló al hermano de Odrare. Es justo que él se haga cargo de ellos. Tiamat, Etzal, no intervengan en esta pelea por el momento, deja que Odrare y Sarah se diviertan un poco con ellos.

—Como desee, mi señor —asintió Etzal.

Armando Ferrer abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Etzal? ¡No puede ser!

—Que bueno que aún recuerdes mi nombre, querido Armando. He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ti y en tu padre y en la forma en que cobraría mi venganza. De seguro ya estarás enterada que Liton y yo quedamos en libertad cuando el planeta Megazoar fue destruido.

—Era el castigo que merecían por rebelarse contra mi padre —replicó Armando con frialdad—. Aún no olvido la forma tan canalla en la que nos traicionaron. No me extraña que hayas corrido a aliarte con N´astarith, pero eso no te servirá de nada.

Eztal dejó escapar una risita malévola.

—Me parece que no te has dado cuenta que ustedes son los van perdiendo la guerra. Es tan triste, Armando, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que tu padre era el más indicado para dirigir la galaxia, que era la encarnación misma de la voluntad del poder, pero ese lugar lo ocupa N´astarith.

—No dices más que tonterías, Etzal —espetó Armando—. Liton también creía en la voluntad del poder, pero ni eso impidió que al final fuera derrotado por uno de los Santos de Atena.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —exclamó Etzal, desconcertada—. ¿Dices qué Liton ha encontrado la muerte? ¡No puede ser!

Hyoga dio un paso al frente con un gesto que denotaba una expresión desafiante.

—Así es y fui yo quien lo derrotó. Pero no sólo eso, sino que también logramos encontrar primero la gema sagrada que los guerreros de Abbadón estaban buscando. Tal parece que las cosas no salieron como ustedes esperaban.

—Que decepción —murmuró N´astarith—. No imagine que Liton fuera vencido tan fácilmente por uno de los Santos de Bronce. Tal vez me equivoqué con él, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia. Deberían preocuparse más por ustedes ya que morirán muy pronto.

—Pero, mi señor, yo podría acabarlos más rápido —objetó el Khan del Dragón.

—¿Acaso vas a desobedecerme, Tiamat? —siseó N´astarith de tal forma que su mejor guerrero desistió de toda idea de insistir. El señor de Abbadón dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia los guerreros de la Alianza y dijo—: Estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida si se arrodillan y me adoran por toda la eternidad.

Incapaz de contenerse por un segundo más, Aioria se despojó de su capa con un veloz movimiento y enseguida extendió su puño contra Odrare. Un sublime resplandor dorado envolvió la figura de Aioria, que arremetió ferozmente contra el Khan del Minotauro con una andanada de golpes a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡¡A un lado, Asiont!! _¡¡Lightning Plasma!! (Relámpago de Voltaje)_

Una lluvia de mortales haces luminosos vapuleó violentamente al Khan del Minotauro. En tan sólo una fracción de segundo, Odrare recibió más de mil impactos por todo su cuerpo. El guerrero de Abbadón interpretó una grotesca especie de danza mientras era zarandeado por el poderoso _Lightning Plasma_ de Aioria. El Khan soltó un prologando alarido de dolor antes de salir disparado hacia el bosque.

Sarah volvió el rostro por encima del hombro para observar a su compañero, el cual había derribado varios árboles antes de caer al suelo. Aioria y los otros guerreros de la Alianza miraron a los Khans en forma desafiante. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los Khans en espera de que su señor finalmente hablara.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que no.

_Cuarteles de NERV._

Misato Katsuragi se dirigió a toda prisa al enorme hangar donde el Eva-01 reposaba. Tenía que lograr que Shinji subiera en el coloso para que pudiera ayudar a Asuka. En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente al Evangelion color morado, Misato se volvió hacia Shinji y lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo. El chico no reaccionó.

—Escucha, tenemos que hacer algo o Asuka morirá, ¿es que no me oyes?

—¿Asuka? Pero es que ella está... .

—¡Ella está peleando por nosotros! —exclamó Misato, dando a entender lo que sentía mediante un violento ademán—. Shinji, debes despertar de una maldita vez. Yo sé que la muerte de Kaworu te afectó mucho, pero debes dejar el pasado atrás. Tú no podías saber que él era uno de los shito.

—Estoy cansado de sufrir, no tengo una razón para vivir.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Misato.

Shinji dudó por un instante. La muerte de Kaworu le había dejado un enorme vacío sólo comparable con la culpa que sentía. Todas las personas a las que apreciaba habían ido saliendo de su vida. Sus amigos se habían marchado de la ciudad debido a los shitos, Asuka había estado catatónica por varios días, Rei se mostraba por demás indiferentes y Kaworu estaba muerto. Era como si una sombra de desgracia se hubiera cernido sobre de él para destruirlo.

Con el ruido de las explosiones oyéndose a lo lejos, Misato se alejó de Shinji y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la angustia que la ahogaba. Era obvio que la batalla en NERV estaba pérdida y que no quedaba nada más por hacer salvo esperar a que todo terminara. Revisó su arma una vez sin saber qué hacer. Shinji no reaccionaba y estaban atrapados en el hangar. Los invasores no tardarían mucho en encontrarlos.

—Misato, quiero pedirte que me perdones, por favor —Shinji se acercó unos pasos, pero sin alzar la mirada—. Perdóname, pero es que... .

—Dime una cosa, ¿hasta cuando dejarás de comportarte como un niño? —le interrumpió Misato en un tono repentinamente áspero—. ¿No te cansas de estar siempre huyendo de los problemas? Tienes problemas, es cierto, pero todos también los tenemos y aprendemos a vivir con ellos. Eso es lo que distingue a un hombre de un niño, Shinji.

—No me comprendes.

—¡Claro que te comprendo, maldita sea! ¡Eres tú el que no entiende!

Shinji calló con la cabeza hundida en el tronco y la vista en el suelo. En su interior algo le decía que Misato tenía razón. Entonces recordó a Mana y la conversación que había sostenido con ella sobre lo que era el temor a la vida. La parte racional de su ser le decía a gritos que la existencia que llevaba eran tan miserable que no valía la pena vivirla; sin embargo su parte emotiva se aferraba a las palabras de Mana y de Misato.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Shinji? —le preguntó Misato.

El chico tardó un poco en reaccionar. Finalmente levantó el rostro para contemplar al Eva-01. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero sentía miedo de tomar la decisión correcta. Debía escoger entre quedarse ahí esperando la muerte o luchar para salvar a Asuka, Misato, Mana y lo poco que quedaba de NERV. Un pequeño brillo de determinación se encendió en su mirada y finalmente echó a caminar.

_Central Dogma._

El brazo de Fobos se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas del gigantesco shito. El Khan del Terror miró impasible al gigantesco ser que permanecía crucificado y esperó hasta que la esfera luminosa que sostenía en su mano cambiara de color antes de volver a extraerla. Ritsuko y Masamaru permanecieron atónitos mientras Fobos descendía llevando aquella destellante bola de luz, la cual ahora brillaba con un tenue resplandor rojizo.

—A diferencia de lo que piensan los humanos —comentó el Khan, mirando fijamente la esfera de luz—, el espíritu de un ser vivo está compuesto por tres almas. Thumos, el alma de los sentimientos. Menos, el alma del intelecto y finalmente, Psuché, el alma que trasciende la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y el más allá.

Masamaru y Ritsuko estaban como petrificados. A juzgar por sus expresiones era evidente que estaban bastante impresionados por lo que el Khan había dicho. Sus rostros llenos de temor parecían complacer a Fobos, que sonrió otra vez antes de volver a hablar.

—Rei Ayanami es el resultado de un experimento de clonación donde se mezcló la sangre de una humana y de este shito. Es por esta razón que ambas compartían una de las tres almas, la llamada Thumos o alma de los sentimientos. Pero ahora esta pequeña esfera que tengo en la mano contiene esa alma en su totalidad y es la clave para controlar a las dos.

Ritsuko frunció el ceño sin poder creerlo.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Nosotros sólo extrajimos un poco de la sangre del shito para crear a Rei. No entiendo cómo es qué ambas pueden compartir una misma alma si son dos seres distintos.

—Entiendo que todo le parezca confuso, doctora —repuso Fobos, echando un rápido vistazo hacia Rei—. Cuando crearon a esa chica, una parte del Thumos de este shito se separó y se alojó en el cuerpo de Rei Ayanami. Cada una de ellas, es decir, Rei y Lilith, posee un alma del intelecto y un alma que trasciende, pero ambas compartían la misma alma de los sentimientos. Seguramente, Gendou también lo sabía y pretendía usar esto para controlar el Tercer Impacto.

A Masamaru se le heló la sangre. Durante años había cometido actos reprobables bajo la idea de que el general Kymura y Gengis Khan pretendían crear un mundo mejor y construir una utopía donde todos vivieran en paz. Sin embargo ahora todo estaba claro: había sido burdamente manipulado por un par de extraterrestres que deseaban destruir a los Evas y controlar al último shito. No obstante, aún mantenía la sospecha que había un motivo más por el que aquellos seres habían llegado hasta la Tierra, algo que todavía no le habían dicho.

—Todavía hay algo que no comprendo —Masamaru tomó aire para continuar cuando Fobos dirigió su mirada hacia él—. ¿Por qué vinieron a este mundo? Es decir, la tecnología que tienen es mucho más avanzada que la nuestra y es claro que no están aquí por los recursos naturales de este planeta.

El Khan sonrió divertido.

—Ah, Masamaru, resulta curioso que me hagas esa pregunta. Durante años obedeciste todas las ordenes que te daba sin dudar, pero ahora empiezas a preguntarte muchas cosas, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera te atreviste a cuestionarme cuando te ordene que mataras a tu amigo Kaji.

Al escuchar aquella revelación, Ritsuko sintió como si toda la sangre le hirviera por las venas y perdió completamente los estribos. Olvidándose por un momento en donde estaba, se acercó a Masamaru y entonces le dio una bofetada tan terrible que lo hizo volver el rostro.

—¡Son unos malditos infelices! —espetó con toda sus fuerzas—. Cuando Gendou mencionó que ese tipo había mandado matar a Kaji, pensé que lo había hecho alguien más, pero ahora que sé la verdad no descansaré hasta que pagues por lo que hiciste, miserable.

Fobos lanzó una sonora carcajada. Masamaru decidió aprovechar la situación para activar discretamente el comunicador que colgaba de su cinturón. Ritsuko estaba tan furiosa que no notó que Masamaru estaba tecleando un código. Éste trató de decirle algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la científica le escupiera el rostro.

—Olvide que la doctora era amiga de Kaji —murmuró Fobos en forma sarcástica—. Bien, nuestra misión está cumplida, así que no tengo razones para ocultar la verdad. Puedo decirles la verdadera razón de nuestra presencia en su planeta.

—Hace unos momentos dijiste que tu amo, es decir, Gengis Khan te envió a buscar algo a este planeta —Masamaru deslizó su mano al comunicador. Apretó el botón de conexión y exhaló un suspiro—. Mencionaste que era algo valioso y tengo la impresión de que eso fue lo que causó que los shitos vinieran a este mundo.

Fobos pudo observar como una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien derecha de Masamaru y percibió su creciente nerviosismo. Imaginó que el hecho de verse al borde de la muerte era lo que tenía en ese estado y pasó por alto que el comunicador de su antiguo hombre de confianza estaba encendido.

—El verdadero motivo por el que vine a este planeta fue porque aquí se encontraba una gema sagrada, una de las doce gemas de los Titanes que harán de Genghis Khan el amo de toda la existencia.

Fuera del Geofrente del NERV, los Executors y Asuka continuaban combatiendo contra los Evas de SEELE que todavía quedaban en pie. A pesar de que los Evas 09, 05 y 11 habían resultado seriamente dañados aún continuaban atacando. Musashi sabía perfectamente que el Eva-13 era el único que no sufría de alguna avería grave, así que decidió ir por él. Sephiroth se giró velozmente hacia el Evangelion blanco y levantó ambos brazos para dispararle una ráfaga de proyectiles.

Los mísiles alcanzaron su objetivo. Le dieron de lleno en el pecho, los hombros y el abdomen. El Eva-13 se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras un líquido rojo saltaba a borbotones por el aire.

—¡Buen tiro, Musashi! —exclamó Keita.

Mana llevó las manos a la pantalla de su ordenador para dispararle al Eva-09, pero no fue necesario. El Eva-02 se abalanzó sobre el 09 y comenzó a acosarlo con la lanza de doble cara que portaba. Llevando a su Evangelion hasta los límites, Asuka hizo que éste descargara un potente golpe que el Eva-09 apenas pudo contener. Mana condujo al Executor-03 hasta donde estaba Asuka y levantó el brazo derecho para usar su lanzallamas contra el Eva-09.

Mientras el fuego bañaba al Evangelion blanco, Mana notó que estaba entrando una señal y activó su comunicador. En el auricular que llevaba en su oído pudo escuchar claramente la voz del general Kymura. De igual forma, Keita, Musashi y Asuka captaron la misma comunicación.

—Cuando supimos que la gema sagrada estaba en este mundo, Gengis Khan me ordenó que viniera a este universo por ella. Desgraciadamente, en ese tiempo sólo podía permanecer en esta dimensión por períodos muy breves. Es por eso que tardé mucho en localizarla, pues aunque sabíamos que la gema se encontraba aquí, no conocíamos el lugar exacto.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mana para sí—. ¿General?

—¿Alguien me puede explicar? —murmuró Keita, confundido.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Musashi—. Es un engaño de NERV.

—Durante una de mis estancias conocí al verdadero general Kymura —continuó Fobos y después soltó una risita diabólica—. Él era un militar muy ambicioso y corrupto. Fue relativamente fácil convencerlo para que me ayudara en mis planes. Kymura me contó sobre los shitos, los Evas, NERV y SEELE. De inmediato me di cuenta que los shitos podían ser un problema ya que si se apoderaban de la gema sagrada antes que yo, sería muy complicado arrebatárselas después. No fue coincidencia que una de esas criaturas apareciera en la Antártida.

—¿Te refieres a Adam? —se escuchó decir a Ritsuko.

—Le ordené a Kymura que creara una organización —repuso Fobos—. Le prometí que si me ayudaba le daría todo lo que quisiera. Lo malo fue que resultó ser un sujeto demasiado curioso —sonrió—. Tuve que eliminarlo y después adopté su identidad para coordinar personalmente la organización Apocalipsis. Me las arreglé para traer tecnología avanzada y recluté a muchos humanos inconformes con la situación del mundo. Fue muy sencillo manipularlos a todos para que hicieran lo que yo quería.

—¡¡Es una mentira!! —gritó Musashi con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No crean nada de eso! Esos malditos de NERV seguramente están simulando su voz. Quieren confundirnos con sus sucias tretas.

—¿Estás loco o imbécil? —espetó Keita—. Es claro que se trata del general Kymura. No creo que los de NERV pudieran intervenir nuestras comunicaciones y lograr algo así. El maldito nos engañó para usarnos.

—¡No es cierto! —rugió Musashi—. Entonces fueron los de SEELE.

—¿Qué rayos es todo esto? —les dijo Asuka, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Quién es ese idiota que habla por el sistema de comunicaciones?

Sephiroth se volvió hacia el Eva-02 para apuntarle con el puño. Musashi estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara cuando escuchó un ruido atronador. Una grieta fue abriendo el suelo rápidamente, pasó a un costado del Eva-13 y continuó su curso. De repente, grandes pedazos de tierra comenzaron a salir disparados, y de repente un Evangelion de color oscuro debajo de una erupción de cascotes, tuberías y acero y subió a la superficie. Musashi, Keita, Mana y Asuka contemplaron aquel enorme coloso emerger de las entrañas del geofrente.

—¿Qué demonios? —alcanzó a murmurar Keita.

—Es el Eva-01 —observó Mana—. Es Shinji.

En el puente de mando del Devastador Estelar que permanecía en las alturas, la figura del Evangelion más poderoso apareció en la principal pantalla visora. El capitán de la nave consultó con sus oficiales sobre el desarrollo de la batalla entre los licántropos y las fuerzas de la Alianza. Cuando le informaron que varios Transformables habían salido de la nave Tao supo que había llegado la hora de iniciar la fase final de la operación.

—Liberen al Súper Executor —ordenó—. El gran N´astarith quiere que no quede nadie con vida.

_Tokio-3, Japón_

Odrare estaba realmente furioso. Más que los golpes de Aioria sentía lastimado su orgullo. No iba a permitir que lo humillaran de esa forma enfrente del emperador. Se levantó y recogió su hacha del suelo. Comenzó a caminar hacia sus enemigos con la firme intención de hacerlos pedazos. N´astarith, con los brazos cruzados, observó impasible cómo el Khan del Minotauro pasaba a su lado.

—No se preocupe, mi señor —comenzó a decir el Khan—. Acabaré con todos estos sujetos en unos instantes. No volverán a tomarme desprevenido, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

—Eso espero sinceramente, Odrare —repuso N´astarith, siguiendo al Khan con la mirada—. No quiero nada de juegos, simplemente mátalos y asegúrate que sea algo rápido. Quiero ver de lo que son capaces.

El Khan del Minotauro asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Vejita alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en Odrare. El saiya-jin expelió nuevamente aquella poderosa energía dorada por todo su cuerpo e hizo levitar algunas rocas en tornó a él. Fue tan espectacular aquel despliegue de poder que los escáners visuales de todos los guerreros de Abbadón se activaron de golpe para dar la alarma.

—Insectos, no pensarán que me derrotaron con un simple golpe.

—Aquí tienes más que un simple golpe, hombrecito —Odrare concentró su mirada y acto seguido, una onda de choque embistió a Vejita, que salió disparado contra un tanque en llamas donde se estrelló, volcando el vehículo por el impacto y haciéndolo estallar—. Ahora les toca a los demás.

—¡Vejita! —exclamó Son Gokuh.

Al deslumbrante sol de la mañana, Odrare se giró hacia Aioria e hizo girar su brazo. Una columna de energía envolvió al Santo Dorado de Leo y lo mandó a volar por los aires mientras era sacudido por el efecto secundario de la técnica. Después, antes de que Saulo lograra usar su ataque, desapareció de la vista de todos moviéndose a una velocidad extraordinaria. De pronto, el Khan apareció a un costado de Saulo y luego se desvaneció nuevamente para confundirlo. Odrare repitió la maniobra varias veces hasta que finalmente lanzó una patada contra el rostro de Saulo que lo derribó.

Asiont cerró su puño y se lanzó sobre el Khan del Minotauro, pero éste paró fácilmente el golpe del Celestial usando una sola mano. Asiont no tuvo ni tiempo para preguntarse lo qué había pasado. Odrare, esbozando una sonrisa malévola, le dio un potente puñetazo que lo envió contra Cadmio. Los dos Celestiales cayeron al suelo. Karmatrón sacó su sable del poder y lanzó un mandoble contra el Khan, pero Odrare atrajo el hacha hacia su mano extendida y repelió el golpe.

Areth evaluó la situación y la vulnerabilidad del enemigo. Estaba pensando en atacar cuando Piccolo decidió sumarse a la batalla. El guerrero nameku formó una esfera de luz en su mano derecha y profirió un fuerte grito, pero entonces la Khan del Basilisco apareció en su camino. Piccolo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Sarah y terminó siendo alcanzado por miles de ráfagas a la velocidad de la luz.

—_¡¡Basilisc´s Clow Attack!! (Ataque de la Garra del Basilisco)_

N´astarith soltó una risita cuando Areth atacó con una rápida patada el rostro de Odrare, que ni siquiera se inmutó. El Khan sujetó la pierna de la chica y la usó para golpear a Sailor Neptune sin darle oportunidad para terminar de hacer su técnica. Armando Ferrer, por su parte, decidió ir en ayuda de Piccolo y lanzó un veloz puñetazo contra Sarah, aunque ésta logró protegerse usando su escudo del Basilisco y después pasó al contraataque.

—Estúpidos gusanos —se burló Odrare mientras detenía todos los golpes que Cadmio le enviaba—. ¿A esto le llaman pelear? Son unos pobres imbéciles, ni siquiera me sirven como entretenimiento.

Asiont inició un nuevo ataque, y mientras Odrare arremetía contra Cadmio usando su hacha, decidió reunir todas sus fuerzas para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de aire frío que lo despojó del hacha y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás. El Celestial apretó los dientes y aumentó la presión del ataque, pero Odrare parecía poder resistirlo. Entonces el príncipe de los saiya-jins apareció volando por los aires.

Vejita atacó. El saiya golpeó el rostro de Odrare con un rodillazo tan potente que el casco con cuernos del Khan salió volando por los aires. Odrare todavía estaba reponiéndose del impacto cuando Vejita lo sujetó del brazo para atraerlo hacia él. Sin dar tregua, el príncipe saiya lanzó una lluvia de fuertes puñetazos y patadas contra el cuerpo del poderoso Khan, haciéndolo retroceder mientras era atacado.

—¡Eso es! ¡Golpéalo! —lo ánimo Ten-Shin-Han—. ¡Acaba con ese Khan!

En un momento determinado, Odrare consiguió detener una de las patadas de Vejita y contraatacó con un violento puñetazo. El puño del Khan del Minotauro se incrustó con fuerza en el estómago del saiya, haciéndolo doblarse hacia delante mientras se asfixiaba. Odrare no perdió ni un segundo y decidió golpear a Vejita con su poderosa técnica _Labyrinth of perdition_.

El cuerpo del príncipe de los saiya-jins quedó envuelto en el remolino de energía que lo llevó volando hacia arriba. Vejita gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras era sacudido por la técnica de Odrare. Después de algunos segundos, Vejita cayó al suelo a varios metros de distancia, creando un pequeño cráter. El impacto había sido tan terrible que la armadura de Vejita se cuarteó. El Khan del Minotauro alzó el brazo para rematar a su adversario caído cuando la cadena de Andrómeda le sujetó fuertemente la muñeca para detenerlo.

—_¡¡Nebula Chain!! (Cadena de Andrómeda)_

—¿Qué demonios? Maldito seas, gusano entrometido —exclamó Odrare, volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro—. Te aplastaré por meterte donde nadie te ha llamado.

Tomando ventaja de la situación, Hyoga, Shiryu y Sailor Uranus decidieron combinar sus técnicas para atacar a Odrare. El Santo del Cisne empezó a mover los brazos de arriba hacia abajo mientras concentraba toda la fuerza de su cosmos. Shiryu, mientras tanto, se alistó para lanzar su ataque mientras su cuerpo expelía un intenso resplandor esmeralda.

—¡Ahora, Shiryu! ¡Ataquemos juntos! —exclamó Hyoga al tiempo que unía sus manos para lanzar una corriente de aire frío—. _¡¡Aurora Thunder Attack!! (Rayo de Aurora)_

—¡Ven, Dragón! —dijo Shiryu con un grito—. _¡¡Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha!! (Dragón Naciente)_

—_¡¡World... _—Sailor Uranus levantó su mano derecha llevando una esfera de luz—..._Shaking!! (Tierra Tiembla)_

Odrare permaneció firme, deteniendo los ataques con las palmas de sus manos, pero debió emplear todas sus fuerzas sólo para mantenerse de pie y no ser empujado hacia atrás. Vio que Hyoga, Shiryu y Sailor Uranus frente a él, haciendo esfuerzos para imprimirle mayor poder a sus técnicas. El Khan apretó los dientes y dio un paso hacia delante. Parecía que efectivamente iba a rechazar todos los ataques cuando Seiya, Shun, Sailor Neptune, Areth y Astroboy se unieron súbitamente a la pelea.

—_¡¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!! (Meteoro Pegaso)_

—_¡¡Nebula Stream!! (Corriente Nebular)_

—_¡¡Deep Submerge!! (Maremoto de Neptuno)_

—_¡¡Sha-Ma-Sha!!_

N´astarith observó como los distintos ataques impactaban contra su guerrero, el cual desapareció bajo un terrible estallido de luz. Odrare recibió varios golpes en el cuerpo y salió volando hacia atrás hasta caer en el suelo. Areth pensó que todo había terminado, que el guerrero de Abbadón estaría derrotado, pero no fue así. Los guerreros contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron que el Khan del Minotauro comenzaba a ponerse de pie tras unos momentos. Odrare notó que un hilo de sangre escurría por su frente. Su armadura estaba cubierta de escarcha y, por primera vez, presentaba algunas grietas.

—No puedo creer que el poder de estos gusanos me haya lastimado —murmuró Odrare mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Ellos mataron a mi hermano Belcer y deben pagar por eso. No descansaré hasta que los haga polvo.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó Saulo visiblemente sorprendido—. Ese sujeto es muy resistente. A pesar de recibir todos esos ataques pudo levantarse de nuevo. Tengo que admitir que los guerreros de N´astarith son increíbles.

Shiryu escudriñó a Odrare de arriba abajo con detenimiento. Así como Saulo, él también estaba sorprendido de la gran resistencia mostrada por el Khan del Minotauro, pero le preocupaba la actitud de N´astarith. Desde antes de que la pelea comenzara, el señor de Abbadón había ordenado a Tiamat que no interviniera siendo éste último el guerrero más poderoso con que contaba. También estaba la otra guerrera llamada Etzal que permanecía junto a N´astarith. Había algo más de fondo que todavía no lograba descifrar.

_"¿Qué es lo que pretende?"_, pensó el Santo del Dragón. _"¿Por qué le ordenó a Tiamat que no peleara? ¿Es que acaso piensa que somos tan débiles? No, hay algo más en todo esto"_.

N´astarith soltó una risita malévola y dirigió su mirada hacia Shiryu.

—Muy pronto lo comprenderás.

—¿Cómo dices? —exclamó Shiryu, estupefacto.

—Que no te sorprenda que pueda leer la mente —siseó N´astarith—. Es algo muy fácil de hacer, pero no deberían distraerse en una batalla como esta. Un combate así puede decidirse en una fracción de segundo.

Shiryu esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

—Eres muy confiado, pero te advierto que no somos tan fáciles de derrotar.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, Shiryu —dijo N´astarith—. Para haber sobrevivido hasta este momento reconozco que son bastante tenaces, pero se necesita más que eso para vencerme. Aún no se dan cuenta de que no pueden ganar y eso es una verdadera tragedia.

—No pierda el tiempo con ese gusano, mi señor.

Odrare dio un paso en dirección a Shiryu y agitó su hacha en el aire. El Khan del Minotauro contempló al santo de bronce y frunció el entrecejo, deleitándose con la idea de aniquilar al asesino de su hermano. Saulo decidió tomar la iniciativa y realizó una nueva acometida, pero Odrare detuvo todos sus golpes y luego lo atacó con su técnica especial. El príncipe de Endoria salió disparado por los aires aullando de dolor.

—_¡¡Labyrinth of perdition!! (Laberinto de Perdición)_

—¡Saulo! ¡Nooo! —exclamó Seiya y luego lanzó una mirada de furia contra Odrare, que sonreía burlonamente—. ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Acabaremos contigo!

—No nos vencerás, Odrare —amenazó Hyoga.

—¿No me digan? —repuso el Khan—. Ninguno de ustedes es suficiente...

Una esfera de energía impactó en el suelo entre Seiya y Odrare, causando una explosión. Cuando el Khan levantó la vista, pudo divisar el adusto rostro de Vejita. El saiya-jin estaba bastante lastimado, pero en su mirada aún reflejaba unos grandes deseos de luchar hasta el final. Incluso Seiya y Asiont pudieron reconocer el gran kenji, espíritu de pelea, del orgulloso príncipe saiya-jin.

—No se metan, insectos, ya les dije que yo acabaría con esos malditos.

—Vejita —musitó Areth en voz baja.

Vejita desplegó nuevamente su poderosa aura de súper saiya-jin. El Khan del Minotauro no se dejó amedrentar y extendió su brazo para señalar a Vejita usando la aterradora hacha de guerra. Fue en ese momento que Asiont tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar lo terrible que lucía aquella arma.

—Adelante, hombrecito, te daré lo que quieres —dijo Odrare haciendo un gesto con la mano para animarlo a atacar—. Serás el primero en morir.

—Hum, admito que eres un sujeto muy resistente, pero a mí no me engañas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Asiont, extrañado.

—¿Así que lo notaste? —murmuró Odrare—. Me sorprendes en verdad. Gracias a la experiencia que mis compañeros Nauj-vir, Leinad y Sorlak me transmitieron, sé acerca de tus poderes y habilidades. No puedo entender cómo es que Nauj-vir no acabó con ustedes cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no me extraña. Él siempre ha sido un estúpido que cree en el honor y esas patrañas.

—Pude darme cuenta que esa armadura que portas fue lo que te salvó de recibir un daño mayor. A pesar de tu gran fuerza esos ataques pudieron lastimarte un poco —dijo Vejita—. Lo que aún no puedo comprender es cómo poseyendo un Ki tan insignificantes puedes luchar de esa manera. Imagino que usas ese poder del cual Saulo nos habló, es decir el aureus.

Odrare esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Eres un enano muy observador. Sin embargo aún estás lejos de comprender la naturaleza del poder del aureus. ¿Te gustaría tratar de enfrentarme tú solo?

—Por supuesto —replicó Vejita y luego se arrojó en una feroz acometida contra el corpulento Khan del Minotauro, quien lo esperaba ansiosamente. Asiont, Seiya, Cadmio y los otros sólo pudieron atestiguar cómo el saiya-jin atacaba ferozmente a Odrare.

_Continuará... ._


	115. TRAUMA Y TRAGEDIA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXIV

TRAUMA Y TRAGEDIA

__

Tokio-3, Japón

La poderosa onda de choque que se produjo cuando el puño de Vejita chocó contra el mango del hacha que Odrare sostenía se pudo escuchar a varios kilómetros a la redonda. El saiya atacó sin perder un instante, lanzando puñetazos y patadas mientras su aura de súper saiya-jin brillaba a su máxima intensidad. El Khan del Minotauro paraba sus golpes hábilmente y contraatacaba. Las fuerzas de ambos combatientes parecían estar igualadas. Pero Son Gokuh ya se había dado cuenta que aunque la batalla se veía bastante pareja, en realidad era el guerrero de Abbadón quién dominaba el combate.

Vejita podía mantener a raya al Khan, pero sus esfuerzos por inflingirle un daño mortal, para terminar con aquel temible adversario, eran lamentablemente ineficaces. El guerrero que estaba afrontando sabía luchar con una ferocidad que rivalizaba con la de los mismos guerreros saiya-jins, y además estaba envestido con la armadura del averno, la cual había demostrado ser extremadamente resistente.

Al principio Vejita arremetió contra Odrare empleando una mortal lluvia de puñetazos y descargas de energía, ansioso de derrotarlo para después aniquilar a Tiamat y finalmente ir por N´astarith. De repente, El Khan del Minotauro comenzó a moverse con una celeridad increíble y desapareció de la vista de todos. El saiya-jin no cejó en su empeñó e imitó a su adversario. N´astarith levantó la vista al tiempo que una serie de estruendos semejante a explosiones resonaron por todas partes.

—Esto es realmente increíble —observó Saulo, tratando de seguir con la vista la pelea que se desarrollaba en las alturas—. Ese enano prepotente resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. No creí que pudiera luchar solo contra ese Khan, pero tal vez consiga derrotarlo.

—No estés tan seguro de eso —difirió Cadmio—. Tengo la impresión de que ese maldito de Odrare aún no está luchando en serio. Es como si quisiera presionar a Vejita poco a poco para irlo cansando.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —inquirió Ten-Shin-Han con preocupación.

—No puede ser cierto —farfulló Areth, que el simple hecho de pensar que Odrare llevara la ventaja la irritaba—. ¿Acaso es tan fuerte ese mastodonte?

—De hecho creo que Cadmio tiene razón —afirmó Son Gokuh en tono pensativo—. Desde que la pelea comenzó, todo lo que Odrare ha hecho es contener los ataques de Vejita. Es como si quisiera leer todos sus movimientos.

En los cielos, Odrare y Vejita volvieron a aparecer mientras intercambiaban golpes y contragolpes con una rapidez asombrosa. El saiya-jin trató de alcanzar la cabeza del Khan, pero Odrare eludió el ataque desapareciendo nuevamente. Antes de que Vejita pudiera advertirlo, el guerrero de Abbadón se situó tras él. El saiya-jin se dio la vuelta de pronto y lanzó un rápido puñetazo contra el rostro de Odrare, pero éste atrapó el puño de Vejita usando la mano derecha.

—Para ser un gusano no lo haces nada mal —dijo el Khan con ironía antes de levantar el hacha para descargar el golpe—. _¡¡Labyrinth of perdition!! (Laberinto de Perdición)_

La corriente de energía rodeó a Vejita y lo llevó por el cielo girando sobre sí mismo en un vertiginoso viaje de alta velocidad. En medio de aquel torrente caótico de energía y descargas, el cuerpo saiya-jin comenzó a ser impactado por miles de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que además le rasguñaron el rostro. El Khan del Minotauro observó con alegría como Vejita volaba en los aires hasta que el remolino de energía lo escupió al suelo donde se estrelló en medio de un terrible estruendo. Odrare comenzó a descender mientras se pasaba el hacha de una mano a la otra, saboreando la victoria.

—Creo que aquí se acaba todo para ti, hombrecito —murmuró el Khan al momento en que sus pies se posaban sobre el suelo—. Pero no te preocupes, tengo pensado acabar con tus amigos para que todos puedan reunirse en el infierno. Quizás ahí puedan darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue tratar de desafiarnos.

Vejita oía lo que Odrare decía, pero el intenso dolor que sentía le impedía cerrarle la boca con un ataque. Sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez o aquel enorme guerrero con hacha terminaría matándolo. No podía perder la pelea, y menos enfrente de su odiado rival Kakaroto. Haciendo uso de todas sus energías logró ponerse de pie y consiguió dar un paso, aunque con dificultad. El Khan frunció una leve sonrisa de burla y echó a caminar hacia el saiya-jin.

—Insecto —musitó Vejita con desprecio—. ¿Crees que puedes matarme tan fácilmente? La pelea apenas acaba de comenzar.

—Reconozco que eres un guerrero bastante tenaz —Odrare se detuvo frente a Vejita y lo miró con desdén—. Ningún Caballero Celestial ha podido sobrevivir después de recibir mi técnica por segunda vez, pero tú pudiste levantarte de nuevo. Sin embargo para enfrentar la fuerza de los Khans se necesita más que tenacidad y valor.

Vejita cayó de rodillas al suelo. Todavía no había recuperado las fuerzas necesarias como para continuar luchando. Odrare alzó el hacha con la clara intención de decapitarlo. El saiya-jin pensó que su fin estaba próximo, pero en ese momento Saulo, Seiya, Cadmio y Shiryu se arrojaron sobre el Khan para atacarlo por sorpresa. Odrare los vio acercarse con el rabillo del ojo y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Ustedes no entienden, ¿verdad?

—¡Acabaremos contigo! —exclamó Seiya.

Invocando la fuerza de sus respectivas auras, los cuatro guerreros atacaron casi al mismo tiempo. En unos segundos, el _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_, el _Falcon Flame_, el _Sha-Ma-Sha_ y el _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_ se dirigieron directamente hacia el Khan, quien sujetó su hacha con ambas manos para formar una barrera de protección. Los ataques impactaron contra el muro de energía, causando una intensa explosión de luz y chispas, pero no lograron traspasarlo.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —renegó Saulo.

—Formó una especie de barrera para protegerse —señaló Seiya.

—¿Cómo puede ser que nuestras técnicas no hayan funcionado? —murmuró Shiryu, indignado—. Hace un instante pudimos golpearlo combinando nuestros poderes, ¿por qué ahora no?

Odrare soltó una risita malévola al tiempo que la barrera desaparecía.

—Ninguna técnica que haya sido empleada contra un Khan podrá servirles por segunda ocasión. Aunque combinaran todo el poder de sus auras, sería inútil. Sí desean vencerme deben ser más poderosos que yo, pero eso es imposible. Ahora, es el momento de mandarlos al más allá —El Khan levantó su hacha en lo alto, dispuesto a atacar mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por un halo de luz púrpura—. Está vez recibirán más daño y así no volverán a molestarme. _¡¡Labyrinth of perdition!! (Laberinto de Perdición)_

Esta vez el vendaval huracanado de energía que salió del hacha de Odrare levantó enormes pedazos de asfalto, cascotes y tierra a su paso. Shiryu, Cadmio, Saulo y Seiya fueron arrastrados por el poder de aquel gigantesco remolino y salieron despedidos por los cielos mientras eran vapuleados por centenares de ráfagas a la velocidad de la luz. Los Santos de Bronce y los Celestiales se estrellaron uno a uno contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

El Khan soltó una sonora carcajada de burla. N´astarith no pudo disimular el placer que le causaba el contemplar aquella escena. En tan sólo unos instantes, Odrare había logrado poner fuera de combate a cinco adversarios con relativa facilidad. Parecía que la batalla estaba por terminar cuando una larga cadena rasgó el aire y se enredó en el hacha de Odrare. Una especie de sonrisa cruzó el rostro del señor de Abbadón cuando descubrió que se trataba de Shun de Andrómeda.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto, Andrómeda? —murmuró el Khan con aires de superioridad—. Me doy cuenta que no eres lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar tu final. Está bien, te daré gusto si así lo quieres.

—No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos —repuso Shun con decisión—. Pelearé contigo hasta la muerte, Odrare. No me importa perder la vida con tal de vencerte.

—Que sujeto tan gracioso eres.

Sujetó la cadena de Andrómeda y luego tiró de ella con fuerza para atraer a Shun hacia él. Antes de que el santo de bronce pudiera evitarlo, el Khan le asestó un potente puñetazo en el abdomen que lo proyectó de espaldas contra un árbol. Shun cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

—¡Shun! —exclamó Hyoga con fuerza.

Al ver aquello, Piccolo sintió deseos de ir en ayuda de Shun y los demás, lo cual aprovechó Sarah para propinarle una mortal descarga de innumerables golpes a la velocidad de la luz. El guerrero nameku recibió el ataque de lleno y se desplomó pesadamente en el piso. Sarah decidió utilizar el escudo del Basilisco para transformar a Piccolo en una estatua de piedra, pero desistió de aquella idea cuando notó que el nameku había perdido el conocimiento.

Armando se arrojó ferozmente contra la Khan, pero ésta contuvo todos los golpes que le enviaba usando el escudo del Basilisco. Por unos instantes, ambos contendientes estuvieron intercambiando golpes y contragolpes con una rapidez extraordinaria. Pero cuando Sarah usó su técnica especial, Armando Ferrer no pudo igualar los movimientos de su adversaria, que en una hábil maniobra le atravesó el costado derecho usando una mano. El meganiano cayó al suelo, sangrando.

—Gusanos insolentes, ha llegado su final —Odrare esbozó una expresión de desprecio y triunfo en su rostro—. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en morder el polvo? Si gustan pueden atacarnos al mismo tiempo, por mí no hay problema. Creo que ya vieron lo inútiles que son sus esfuerzos.

—¡Cállate, fanfarrón! —espetó Asiont—. Todavía tendrán que pelear mucho para derrotarnos. Es muy pronto para creer que han ganado.

—Él tiene razón —convino Sailor Uranus—. No nos rendiremos.

Sin dejar de reír con satisfacción, Odrare observó a Asiont, Hyoga, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Astroboy, Karmatrón, Ten-Shin-Han y Areth con una expresión de desdén. El Santo del Cisne, Sailor Uranus, Karmatrón y Asiont se colocaron en guardia inmediatamente. Son Gokuh, por su parte, echó una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Piccolo y comprobó que el nameku efectivamente estaba inconsciente.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —dijo Areth para sí, tratando de reprimir su angustia—. ¿Acaso habremos venido hasta aquí para morir? La fuerza de ese mastodonte está fuera de nuestras posibilidades. Ni siquiera Saulo y Cadmio fueron capaces de lastimarlo.

—No te desesperes, Areth —la reconfortó Asiont—. Aún no han ganado. No tengas miedo, concéntrate en tus habilidades y no dejes que te intimiden sus fanfarronadas.

—Pero que sujetos tan fastidiosos son ustedes —dijo Sarah con la sangre de Armando aún escurriendo por su mano. Levantó su escudo en lo alto para que todos pudieran verlo—. Será mejor que los convierta en piedra para librarnos de ustedes de una buena vez por todas.

—Espera un poco, Sarah, al menos déjame ablandarlos un poco —murmuró Odrare con un gesto de arrogancia—. Aún no estoy satisfecho, no. Quiero humillarlos, derrotarlos, demostrarles que no tienen la mínima oportunidad contra el poder de Abbadón.

—Cierra la boca.

Hyoga estaba a punto de lanzarle una ráfaga de _Diamond Dust_ cuando Son Gokuh alzó su mano para detenerle. Hyoga desvió su atención hacia el saiya-jin sin entender el por qué había hecho eso. Odrare frunció ligeramente el ceño y observó al más poderoso de los Guerreros Zeta de arriba abajo con curiosidad. Los ojos de N´astarith se posaron sobre la figura de Son Gokuh y lo siguieron atentamente cuando éste pasó junto a Hyoga y se colocó frente a los Khans.

—Así que al final te decidiste a combatir, ¿eh? —dijo el Khan de Minotauro.

La respuesta de Son Gokuh consistió en una mirada fría y penetrante.

—¿Es qué piensas luchar tú sólo? —inquirió Odrare—. Al menos deberías dejar que tus amigos te ayuden un poco, saiya-jin. Aunque reconozco que posees un gran poder, éste no es nada comparado con el mío.

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que peleemos —contestó Son Gokuh y luego añadió, con toda serenidad—. Eres un sujeto muy fuerte, Odrare, pero te confías demasiado durante las peleas y eso puede ser un error fatal.

Odrare se echó a reír.

—No necesito los consejos de un cobarde como tú. Los Khans somos los mejores no sólo por nuestro poder, sino porque además no estamos sujetos a debilidades como la misericordia. Un guerrero no tiene por qué vivir bajo ilusiones como la justicia o la piedad.

—Asesinar a personas inocentes no te hace un mejor guerrero —replicó Son Gokuh, desafiante—. No importa como lo justifiques, ustedes son unos sujetos malvados que no les importa hacer sufrir a los demás.

Son Gokuh lanzó un potente grito que pareció retumbar por todas partes. A continuación, comenzó a sufrir una transformación: sus ojos oscuros pasaron a ser azules y sus músculos se tensaron, adquiriendo un mayor volumen. La cabellera se alzó hacia el cielo y fluctuó con el aire. Entonces una explosión violenta de luz dorada envolvió el cuerpo de Son Gokuh, provocando que sus cabellos se tornaran rubios y su piel se aclarara. Odrare no tenía que ser un genio para descubrir que Son Gokuh se había convertido en un súper saiya-jin.

—No creas que eso me impresiona —repuso Odrare, expeliendo energía púrpura a través de todo su cuerpo—. Pese a tus poderes no serás capaz de vencerme. Acabaré contigo y después mataré a tus amigos.

Son Gokuh dio un paso al frente y esbozó una sonrisa de confianza.

—Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, Odrare.

N´astarith aguardaba ansioso. Tanto Son Gokuh como Odrare estaban firmes, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Era como si los dos estuvieran a la espera de que el otro bajara la guardia. Comenzó la lucha. El saiya y el Khan desaparecieron de la vista de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Casi al instante, Tiamat levantó la cabeza para seguir la sorprendente batalla que se desarrollaba en las alturas.

Dos bólidos recorrieron el cielo a una súper velocidad increíble, produciendo esporádicas ondas de choque y estruendos cada vez que chocaban entre sí. La celeridad con la que Son Gokuh y Odrare combatían era tal que algunos incluso tenían serios problemas para seguirlos con la mirada. De repente, Odrare se hizo visible y permaneció estático en el aire, aguardando a que su enemigo hiciera lo mismo. El saiya supo que su adversario intuía su presencia, pero se arriesgó de todas formas. Gokuh apareció a espaldas del Khan de Minotauro y le lanzó una rápida patada a la nuca.

Odrare alzó el antebrazo para bloquear el ataque y luego contraatacó usando su hacha de guerra con la intención de cortar la cabeza de Son Gokuh. Éste consiguió eludir el golpe mortal y después se enfrascó en un veloz intercambio de golpes con el Khan del Minotauro.

__

Central Dogma

Fobos extendió una mano hacia la shito que descansaba en la enorme cruz mientras continuaba hablando con elocuencia sobre la forma en que había creado a la organización Apocalipsis. Cuando Ritsuko levantó la mirada, se sintió impresionada y al mismo tiempo incómoda. La shito había comenzado a moverse; sus gigantescas manos acababan de desprenderse de la cruz donde reposaba. Masamaru prácticamente se quedó sin aliento cuando notó que Lilim se estaba inclinando hacia ellos.

Un instante después, la gigantesca criatura comenzó a encoger de tamaño y a transformarse: la piel perdió el tono pálido y su cuerpo fue adquiriendo apariencia humana. Finalizada la transformación, lo que había delante de ellos era una hermosa joven desnuda de tez blanca y largo cabello color negro. Estaba perfectamente formada y no aparentaba más de catorce años. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Cuando aquel delicado rostro abrió los ojos, Masamaru y Ritsuko se miraron un instante y volvieron la vista hacia la joven, que comenzó a levantarse a un ritmo tediosamente lento. Lilim miró fijamente a los terrícolas y comenzó a moverse con la gracia de un felino; sus enormes ojos azules y facciones delicadas le conferían una belleza extraordinaria.

—He estado muerta, ¿verdad? —dijo Lilim.

Fobos dio un paso hacia delante y miró a la shito de arriba abajo, deleitándose con su desnudez. Cuando oyó las mal pronunciadas palabras de la chica, una especie de sonrisa le bailoteó en los labios. Rei se incorporó lentamente e intercambió una mirada con Lilim. Las dos estuvieron examinándose durante un largo rato antes de que el Khan del Terror se decidiera a hablar de nuevo.

—Te he devuelto la vida —dijo Fobos, dirigiéndose a Lilim—. Fue el deseo del gran Gengis Khan salvarte de las garras de los humanos que te tenían prisionera. Este mundo está poblado por personas malvadas —continuó, subrayando la última palabra.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella con desconfianza.

—Soy Fobos, un servidor del gran emperador N´astarith —repuso Fobos y luego se volvió un instante hacia Ritsuko—. Creo que debes saber que los humanos exterminaron a tus compañeros. Ellos fueron quiénes te mantuvieron prisionera por más de quince ciclos estelares terrestres.

Ritsuko palideció de miedo. El simple hecho de imaginar cómo reaccionaría la shito ante las palabras de Fobos, provocó que un violento escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. El rostro aterrorizado de la científica complacía a Fobos, que sonrió nuevamente. Lilim mantuvo una expresión de serena y altiva indiferencia, como si lo que estuviera a su alrededor no pudiera afectarla en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

—Es muy simple, querida —murmuró el Khan del Terror—. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vengarte de los humanos que te aprisionaron y mataron a los otros shitos. De seguro no sabes que clonaron a Adam para crear unas horrendas criaturas llamadas Evas —El Khan frunció el entrecejo, y añadió—: De hecho, ellos también jugaron con tu ADN y lo mezclaron con el de una humana.

Lilim volvió la mirada hacia Ritsuko y escrutó su rostro con una mirada tan impasible como directa. La doctora sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Lilim se inclinó hacia delante y Ritsuko pudo advertir el fuego que ardía en sus ojos azules. La shito levantó la mano derecha con la palma vuelta hacia delante, y la científica salió proyectada hacia el suelo.

—Me quitaron mi libertad y jugaron conmigo —murmuró Lilim en un tono entre suave y áspero—. Me manipularon, doctora Ritsuko, y me usaron para sus experimentos, pero eso se acabo.

—Oh, estás partes me encantan —se burló Fobos—. Pero no comas ansias, querida, todo a su tiempo. Tendrás tu venganza, pero este no es el momento. Debes conocer al gran N´astarith.

—¿Conocer a Genghis Khan? —murmuró Masamaru con un hilo en la voz.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Fobos en medio de una risotada—. No pueden perderse el espectáculo que está a punto de comenzar. Siéntanse honrados, pues tendrán asiento de primera fila para presenciar el fin de este mundo.

__

Geofrente de NERV

El instinto de Musashi le decía que tomara la iniciativa y atacara rápidamente al Eva-01. Sin embargo, antes de que si quiera pudiera poner a cargar sus armas para dispararle el Evangelion oscuro, Mana ya había colocado su Executor-03 entre ambos colosos para evitar una confrontación. Musashi fulminó a Mana con la mirada y movió frenéticamente los controles para llevar a Sephiroth hasta donde estaba el robot de su compañera.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Mana! —le ordenó con un grito.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó ella de la misma forma—. Esto debe terminar ahora.

—Imposible —El enfado de Musashi era evidente—. Es momento de acabar con los Evas. No olvides que esa es nuestra misión y estoy dispuesta a cumplirla, aunque para eso tenga que quitarte de en medio.

—¿Qué dices, Musashi? —inquirió Mana con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de lo que sucede? El general Kymura no has engañado para que lucháramos con los Evas.

—¡Esas son mentiras de NERV! —rugió Musashi.

—Oye, hermano, cálmate —la voz de Keita le llegó por el auricular—. Quizá ella tiene razón en lo que está diciendo. Tú mismo escuchaste la voz del general y de Masamaru. Tenemos que... .

—¡Cierra la boca, Keita! —exclamó Musashi—. Los de NERV intervinieron nuestras comunicaciones y simularon la voz del general. Me sorprende que se traguen esas tonterías.

—Aquí el único tonto eres tú —le reprochó Asuka por el intercomunicador. El Eva-02 se giró hacia Sephiroth—. ¿Acaso no ves esas naves? Por mucho dinero que tenga ese tipo no creo que pudiera construir algo así. Date cuenta que la tecnología de los robots que están usando es demasiada avanzada para este planeta.

—¡Tú no hables, perra! —espetó Musashi al tiempo que Sephiroth apartaba al Executor-03 de su camino—. No voy a defraudar al general por ningún motivo. Sí quieren traicionarlo, los trataré como a enemigos.

A bordo del Eva-01, Shinji ignoraba por completo lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de él. No sabía porque uno de los Executors trataba de evitar la pelea, ni porque el Eva-02 estaba luchando al lado del enemigo. Cuando descubrió la presencia de las gigantescas naves extraterrestres que flotaban sobre la ciudad de Tokio-3, una sensación de pánico se apoderó de Shinji.

—¡Primero acabaré con la ramera! —anunció Musashi mientras fijaba la mira sobre el Eva-02—. Mejor encomiéndate a tu Dios, maldita zorra.

Sephiroth levantó el puño derecho para lanzar una ráfaga de antimateria contra el Evangelion color rojo, pero el Executor-02 actuó rápidamente para tratar de impedirlo. Cuando el cañón apenas se estaba cargando, Mana hizo que su robot sujetará el antebrazo de Sephiroth de manera que el disparo fuera a dar en otra dirección. La descarga atravesó los cielos e impactó contra uno de los cruceros licántropos, produciendo una explosión que fue celebrada por los pilotos de la Alianza.

—Mira lo que hiciste, estúpida —le recriminó Musashi. El Executor-01 torció el brazo hacia el robot de su amiga, y la metálica mano salió disparada chocando brutalmente contra el Executor-03.

A bordo de su cabina, Mana sintió una fuerte sacudida y se golpeó de frente contra los controles. Sus labios se abrieran como frutos maduros. La chica sintió como la sangre brotaba de su boca en forma abundante y las lágrimas le escurrieron por ambas mejillas. Uno de los monitores estalló repentinamente, causándole heridas en el hombro derecho.

Sephiroth estaba a punto de patear al Executor-03 cuando el Eva-01 le dio un empujón que lo lanzó al suelo. Musashi se enfureció a tal punto que decidió hacer migas al Evangelion de Shinji. El Executor-01 dio un giro por el piso antes de erguirse nuevamente y disparar una salva de mísiles, que dejaron una larga estela de humo y chispas antes de explotar sobre el Eva-01. Musashi hizo que su robot levantara ambos brazos con la intención de disparar los rayos antimateria, pero no consiguió hacerlo a tiempo. El Eva-01 se elevó en el aire de un salto gigantesco y cayó sobre Sephiroth para darle de golpes.

Keita no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía dejar que Musashi luchara solo o intervenir en la pelea? Después de lo que había escuchado por el comunicador, tenía serias dudas sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Pero no sólo había sido la conversación lo que le hacía sospechar de Kymura, sino también la existencia de aquellas naves alienígenas que sobrevolaban los cielos. Era algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo con Asuka: nadie en la Tierra era capaz de construir algo así.

Desde las alturas, en medio de cazas de la Alianza Estelar y naves licántropas explotando aquí y allá, los Transformables advirtieron la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en las cercanías del Geofrente de NERV. Algunos de los robots zuyua manifestaron la idea de intervenir, pero Titán era poco partidario de hacer eso hasta no averiguar lo que realmente ocurría. Los Devastadores Estelares aún estaban a la vista y Titán sabía que dividir sus fuerzas no sólo sería un error estratégico, sino un suicidio.

Faltos de organización y superados en potencia de fuego, los pilotos de caza licántropos estaban siendo eliminados sistemáticamente por las naves de la Alianza Estelar. Los licántropos eran guerreros feroces y osados, pero habían desplegado erróneamente sus cruceros. Más veloces y apoyadas por los Transformables y los cazas lerasinos, las _Águilas Real_ acabaron por sembrar el caos entre las fuerzas licántropas, que se batían en retirada. Los abbadonitas hubieran podido sacar del apuro a sus aliados de haber lanzado un contraataque, pero, extrañamente, los cazas se estaban replegando al interior de los Devastadores Estelares.

El poder de Odrare, _Labyrinth of perdition_, rodeó a Son Gokuh y lo llevó girando por las alturas en medio de una tormenta de incontables golpes a la velocidad de la luz. El Khan estaba seguro que su adversario no podría liberarse de aquel violento remolino y se alistó para darle el golpe de gracia una vez que cayera al suelo. Odrare sujetó su hacha con ambas manos y aguardó.

Dentro del torbellino de energía, Son Gokuh estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por resistir el ataque del Khan. A pesar de que contaba con grandes poderes y una vasta experiencia como peleador de artes marciales, Gokuh era consciente que estaba enfrentando un adversario superior a todos los que había confrontado en el pasado. Debía hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas y toda su astucia para ganar la pelea. Una ráfaga de luz rasguñó la mejilla derecha de Son Gokuh y no fue la única.

—¡Vas a morir, insolente! —espetó Odrare—. Aquí es donde se ve la diferencia entre un guerrero de verdad y un fanfarrón. ¿Dónde quedó tu presunción? Cuando mueras iré por tus amigos.

Son Gokuh concentró todas sus fuerzas. Apretó los puños y expulsó todo su poder de golpe para deshacer el remolino de luz con una tremenda explosión de energía que dejó perplejo a Odrare. Son Gokuh emitió un fuerte grito de furia y le imprimió mayor poder a su aura de súper saiya-jin. Entonces, de súbito, el aura dorada que envolvía a Son Gokuh cambió de color y se tornó roja.

—_¡¡Suppa Kaiou-Ken!! (Súper Kaiou-Ken)_

El Guerrero Zeta se lanzó por los cielos con un poderoso salto. Con la celeridad de un relámpago, Son Gokuh cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de su enemigo en una fracción de segundo y le asestó a éste un brutal puñetazo que casi le fracturó la quijada. El cuerpo de Odrare salió disparado de espaldas hacia el suelo donde se estrelló, levantando una nube de polvo y tierra.

Aprovechando la pequeña ventaja que había obtenido de momento, Son Gokuh quiso utilizar su técnica más poderosa para dañar a su adversario. Llevó las manos a un costado de su cuerpo y empezó a reunir toda la energía que pudo entre las palmas. Estaba seguro de que podría lanzar su ataque cuando Odrare salió de la neblina de polvo para atacarlo. El Khan del Minotauro arremetió contra Son Gokuh con una andanada de puñetazos, sacudiéndole la cabeza y llevándolo a golpes hasta el suelo.

Con la sangre saliendo por su boca, Odrare maldijo a Son Gokuh con cada golpe que descargaba. Era tanta su furia asesina que sujetó al saiya-jin por el cuello usando una sola mano y luego lo levantó en el aire. El Khan esbozó una sonrisa de placer cuando advirtió que Gokuh comenzaba a asfixiarse.

—Te voy a arrancar la cabeza, maldito saiya-jin —susurró Odrare con los dientes apretados y los ojos llenos de odio—. Mi hermano murió por culpa de Shiryu, pero cobraré mi venganza matándolos a todos.

El rostro de Son Gokuh estaba empapado de sudor. Realmente era una situación adversa para el saiya-jin, pero éste aún no perdía las esperanzas de ganar. Quienquiera que conociera a Gokuh de tiempo atrás, sabía que difícilmente se daba por vencido hasta en las situaciones más desesperantes. Por eso Ten-shin-Han no se extrañó cuando descubrió que Son Gokuh fruncía una débil sonrisa que hizo rabiar a Odrare.

—¿De qué te estás riendo, infeliz? —inquirió el Khan.

—Te confesaré una cosa, Odrare —repuso Son Gokuh mientras cerraba su mano sobre la muñeca del Khan—. Me siento feliz de saber que existen sujetos tan poderosos. Aunque mi vida esté en riesgo tengo que admitir que siempre he disfrutado las peleas emocionantes como esta.

Tomando el brazo de Odrare como apoyo, Son Gokuh comenzó a balancearse hasta conseguir el impulso necesario para estrellar una de sus rodillas contra el antebrazo con el cual el Khan lo tenía sujetado del cuello. Odrare dio un alarido mientras retrocedía, lo cual le permitió a Gokuh ganar el tiempo necesario para recuperarse. Ambos contendientes volvieron a intercambiar golpes y contragolpes, pero parecía que finalmente el Guerrero Zeta estaba consiguiendo hacerse de una ventaja infinitesimal.

Seguro de su superioridad, Odrare era incapaz de sentir miedo. Era un guerrero formidable y Son Gokuh podía notarlo mejor que nadie. El saiya-jin atacó ferozmente y logró asestarle dos rápidos golpes a su enemigo en el abdomen. Sin embargo, a pesar de los puñetazos, el Khan ni siquiera se tambaleó y reaccionó agitando su hacha de lado a lado. Son Gokuh supo como colarse por debajo del hacha y le dio fuertes puñetazos en el pecho y el mentón, que al fin lo hicieron balancearse.

Odrare trató de usar su hacha para liberarse de los golpes de Son Sokuh, pero éste lo desarmó rápidamente de una patada. El hacha de guerra giró por el aire hasta clavarse en el tronco de un pino calcinado. El Khan comenzó a darse cuenta que la batalla estaba inclinándose en su contra, de modo que lanzó una ráfaga de luz contra Son Gokuh. El saiya recibió el impacto en el estómago y quedó momentáneamente paralizado por el dolor, lo cual fue aprovechado por su enemigo para elevarse en el aire y ponerse a salvo.

Furioso, Son Gokuh alzó la vista hacia arriba y adivinó las intenciones de Odrare: si iba tras él, éste usaría de nuevo el _Labyrinth of perdition_ para golpearlo en el aire. El saiya sabía bien que tendría serios problemas para evadir la técnica de su enemigo, pues los ataques de Odrare eran muy veloces para eludirlos. Son Gokuh tomó la de decisión de arriesgarse y llevó sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo. El Khan del Minotauro alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al percibir la gran cantidad de poder que Son Gokuh estaba acumulando.

—_¡¡Ka... me..._

—Pero que sujeto tan estúpido —observó Tiamat con desdén—. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que Odrare tiene la ventaja. Es claro que la velocidad de nuestro compañero es mucho mayor y podrá esquivar ese ataque sin problema.

En medio de los cielos, a casi medio kilómetro de distancia, el Khan del Minotauro compartía el mismo optimismo que Tiamat. Aún cuando Gokuh se esforzara por lanzar un ataque poderoso, Odrare sólo tendría que esquivarlo con su velocidad y luego contraatacar aprovechando la momentánea debilidad del saiya. En opinión de Odrare, sólo era cuestión de dar el golpe de gracia para terminar con la batalla.

—_... Ha... me..._

Son Gokuh apretó los dientes mientras se esforzaba por contener el increíble poder que bailoteaba entre sus palmas. El _Kame-Hame-Ha_ era una técnica que consistía en reunir toda la energía interna con la que uno contaba un guerrero para lanzársela al enemigo por medio de un rayo luminoso. El efecto destructivo del _Kame-Hame-Ha_ podía ser realmente eficaz sí la persona que la realizaba tenía un poder equiparable al de Gokuh. La cara del saiya estaba bañada en sudor y tierra y sus ojos brillaban con expectación.

Odrare clavó su mirada en el Guerrero Zeta y se preparó a evitar el ataque. Sólo debía moverse rápidamente, bajar hasta donde estaba Gokuh y golpearlo de cerca con el _Labyrinth of perdition_ para ganar. Luego, simplemente tomaría su hacha y le cortaría la cabeza de un solo golpe. La pelea terminaría en unos segundos.

De repente, Son Gokuh, aún con el _Kame-Hame-Ha_ brillando intensamente entre sus palmas y el aura de súper saiya-jin rodeándolo, invocó la fuerza del _Suppa Kaiou-Ken_ y se esfumó de la vista de todos. Odrare miró lo sucedido con una expresión de estupor y pesar. ¿Adónde había ido Son Gokuh? Si acaso había recurrido a la súper velocidad para desaparecer, algo que Tiamat, Asiont y otros sospechaban, no le serviría para nada ya que cualquier Khan podía intuir fácilmente la presencia del Guerrero Zeta y localizarlo así estuviera del otro lado de la Tierra.

Seguro de su percepción, Odrare comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar a Son Gokuh ¡pero fue inútil! No sólo Odrare estaba desconcertado por lo sucedido sino también Tiamat, Sarah y Etzal. La presencia de Son Gokuh parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de aquel pequeño planeta. El Khan del Minotauro aún estaba preguntándose qué es lo que había sucedido cuando sintió una poderosa presencia delante de él.

Con el rostro desencajado por el terror y el desconcierto, Odrare se quedó paralizado sin poder creer en lo que estaba viendo. Son Gokuh no se había movido a súper velocidad como todos habían creído, sino que se había teletransportado de alguna forma para llegar hasta Odrare y sorprenderlo. El Khan del Minotauro, apenas reponiéndose de su sorpresa, alzó desesperadamente su brazo para usar el _Labyrinth of perdition_ contra Son Gokuh al tiempo que escupía una maldición.

—¡¡Eres un infeliz!!

—_... Haaaaaa!!_

Cuando el torbellino huracanado de energía y rayos de luz apenas estaba cubriendo al Guerrero Zeta, éste atacó a su adversario con el _Kame-Hame-Ha_. El poderoso rayo golpeó el cuerpo del Khan en el abdomen, desatando una terrible explosión de luz que ahogó su grito de furia mientras era desintegrado por la fuerza abrumadora de la más grande técnica de Son Gokuh.

Pero aunque Gokuh había conseguido derrotar al Khan del Minotauro, no pudo evitar que el _Labyrinth of perdition_ lo golpeara con una velocidad alucinante. La técnica de Odrare lo sacudió con fuerza, vapuleándolo con miles de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que rasguñaban su cuerpo hasta que finalmente fue arrojado al suelo ante la mirada impasible de N´astarith, que aún mantenía una expresión altiva y de indiferencia a pesar de lo sucedido.

__

Geofrente de NERV

El Eva-01 rodeó con sus brazos a Sephiroth para tratar de derribarlo, pero éste le asestó un veloz puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder. Musashi vio en aquella situación una excelente oportunidad para aniquilar a Shinji, así que levantó el brazo derecho del robot para disparar un rayo antimateria. No pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, ya que justo cuando la computadora le avisó que el cañón estaba listo, escuchó la voz del general Kymura que lo llamaba desde una colina.

—¡Musashi! —exclamó Fobos con fuerza—. Has hecho una excelente labor para mí, pero ahora quiero que destruyas al Eva-01. Acaba con todos los Evangelions de una vez por todas.

Sephiroth volvió su rostro metálico hacia donde estaba Fobos. Musashi frunció el ceño con desconcierto cuando se percató que la apariencia física del general había cambiado. Al mismo tiempo, Mana, Asuka, Shinji y Keita se volvieron para mirar al máximo líder de la organización Apocalipsis. Incluso los Evas de SEELE que aún estaban funcionando se detuvieron por un instante.

—General, ¿qué le pasó? —inquirió Musashi, confundido—. Su rostro...

—Este es mi verdadero aspecto, muchacho —dijo el Khan y rompió en carcajadas—. Ahora que Gendou está muerto y SEELE y NERV están destruidos, no hay razón para que no sepan la verdad. Aniquilen a los Evas y luego vengan conmigo para salvarse de la destrucción de este patético mundo.

Shinji sintió como si una cuchilla helada le atravesara el corazón. Aunque la relación con su padre no había sido la mejor del mundo, no le agradó escuchar por labios de Kymura que Gendou estaba muerto. Había habido veces en las que se había sentido despreciado por su padre, e incluso llegó a odiarlo con fuerza, pero a pesar de todo aún conservaba las esperanzas de que podría recuperar el tiempo perdido y perdonar a Gendou. Shinji no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, general? —murmuró Keita con desconfianza—. ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice eso de destruir el mundo?

—Es simple, Keita, los humanos de este planeta serán sacrificados para dar gloria a Genghis Khan, pues éste es el verdadero dios de toda la existencia. Finalmente, todos aquellos que desafían la voluntad del emperador desaparecerán con este mundo.

—General, ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco? —espetó Musashi—. Usted dijo que íbamos a salvar a todas las personas del mundo... .

Fobos soltó una carcajada diabólica y frunció el entrecejo.

—Y las salvaré de su estúpida existencia. Pero, por consideración a su excelente servicio, he decidido ofrecerles la oportunidad para salvarse de la destrucción —El Khan extendió una mano como si estuviera ofreciéndosela a Musashi—. Juren lealtad al emperador N´astarith y al imperio de Abbadón y salvarán sus vidas.

En ese momento, Musashi se dio cuenta que la conversación que había escuchado por el intercomunicador no era falsa como se aferraba a creer. Aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era evidente que los habían engañado. Finalmente sus dudas empezaban a disiparse. Furioso, clavó su mirada en aquel infeliz asesino.

—No le ofrezco la salvación por segunda vez a nadie —añadió Fobos.

Como respuesta, Sepshiroth alzó un dedo y disparó una diminuta bola de luz contra el hombre al que Musashi había venerado como un padre. El láser chocó contra una pared de luz, formando varios polígonos concéntricos centrados en el sitio de impacto, justo delante de la figura de Fobos, que tenía apretados los labios en una actitud de plena arrogancia.

—¡Es imposible! —clamó Keita—. ¡Eso es un AT-Field!

El Khan del Terror asintió con la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia la hermosa joven desnuda que había aparecido junto a él. Shinji no sabía quién era esa chica, pero por su físico la relacionó de alguna forma con Rei Ayanami y Kaworu. Sólo los shitos eran capaces de generar esas barreras, pero todos ellos habían sido aniquilados a excepción de... .

—¡Lilith! —señaló Mana desde la cabina del Executor-03—. Pero, no entiendo ¿Cómo es que...

—Ahora se llama Lilim —le interrumpió Fobos—. Y todos ustedes desaparecerán con este planeta por su traición. Es una lástima, Musashi, yo siempre quise tener un hijo, pero ahora creo que tendré una hija.

—¡Púdrete! —vociferó Musashi—. Yo creí ciegamente en usted e incluso lastime a mis amigos por su culpa. Voy a encargarme de hacerlo pedazos a usted y a los extraterrestres que lo apoyan.

Un estruendo irrumpió en los cielos, un temblor grave y continuó. Todo mundo se quedó quieto y miraron hacia arriba para contemplar como las compuertas de un Devastador Estelar comenzaban abrirse hacia abajo, mostrando el interior ligeramente iluminado. En el mismo centro, un coloso mucho mayor que Sephiroth comenzó a descender.

Era un Executor que medía ciento veinte metros de altura: una verdadera masa de metal y alta tecnología. Del torso sobresalían cuatro brazos, en cuyos extremos había puños armados con enormes cuchillas capaces de cortar en dos lo que fuera. El gigante se inclinó hacia delante apenas sus pies se posaron sobre las ruinas del Geofrente de NERV; su cuerpo metálico destellaba mientras miraba fijamente a Evas y Executors.

—Un Súper Executor —dijo Fobos—. Siento decirles, muchachos, que los modelos que están pilotando son diseños viejos. Este Executor es mil veces más letal que Sephiroth o cualquier otro shito o Evangelion que haya pisado este planeta.

Los Evas de SEELE se veían como niños al lado de aquel gigante de aspecto siniestro. El Súper Executor se aproximó hacia el dañado Eva-05 y echó un brazo hacia atrás para lanzar un puñetazo que atravesó el cuerpo del Evangelion por el pecho. El Súper Executor levantó al Evangelion usando los demás brazos y enseguida lo destazó salvajemente ante la vista de todos.

Keita estaba tan aterrado que sintió deseos de orinarse en los pantalones. Su temor se convirtió en pánico cuando advirtió que el Súper Executor acababa de hacer pedazos al Eva-11 con asombrosa facilidad y luego echaba a andar hacia el robot de Mana. Desesperado, hizo que el Executor-02 disparara varios mísiles que fueron a dar contra el pecho del Súper Executor, explotándole encima de la coraza metálica sin producirle daño alguno.

El Súper Executor se volvió hacia el robot de Keita con un giro y avanzó rápidamente por el campo de batalla, abatiendo de paso al Eva-13 con un golpe. Antes de que Musashi, Mana o Shinji pudieran hacer algo, el enorme robot abbadonita atravesó al Executor-02 con una cuchilla con tanta fuerza que la punta asomó por la espalda. Keita se revolvió en su asiento gritando cuando los paneles de control empezaron a estallar por todas partes en un mar de chispas y llamas. En medio del fuego y la destrucción que lo rodeaba, Keita alcanzó a ver la imagen distorsionada del Súper Executor en el monitor principal.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Súper Executor levantó al robot de Keita y le arrancó la pierna derecha antes de empalarlo usando la cuchilla de uno de sus brazos derechos. Finalmente, para terminar su obra, lanzó al Executor-02 al suelo como si fuera un despojo y luego le dio un tajo en el pecho, haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos.

Musashi gritó con toda su alma y empezó a forcejear los controles sacudiendo a Sephiroth con la fuerza de su ira. El gigantesco robot se dio la vuelta y observó al resto de sus oponentes mientras comenzaba a caminar. Shinji, Mana, Asuka y Musashi miraron con asombro como el inmenso robot de cuatro brazos alzaba sus cuchillas al mismo tiempo. El enorme peso hacía vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Fobos soltó una carcajada malévola que se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla.

_Continuará... ._


	116. ESTE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO QUE CONOCÍMOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO CXV**

**ESTE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO QUE CONOCIMOS**

__

Planeta Niros

Con Idanae a la cabeza, portando su bastón de mando e indicándoles el camino, Ultimecia y Alyath se calaron las capuchas de sus túnicas. Mientras caminaban por la ladera que conducía a las afueras del valle, Ultimecia se había dado cuenta que se dirigían hacia el Manantial del Porvenir. Aquél era el sitio donde los más sabios de la aldea iban a meditar con la intención de adivinar el futuro, pero ella sabía que ahí también se guardaba uno de los mayores secretos de su pueblo: la leyenda sobre Dilmun y el guerrero Káiser.

Idanae se detuvo frente a una gruta y volvió la mirada hacia su hija y Alyath para indicarle que lo siguiera al interior. La boca de cámara subterránea tenía la amplitud para que sólo una persona pudiera pasar a la vez. En las paredes podían verse esculpidos jeroglíficos que contenían oraciones y alabanzas dirigidas a Hunab Ku, el Eterno Creador. Conduciéndolas por la caverna, el patriarca alumbró el interior de la cueva usando la punta de su bastón. Alyath contuvo el aliento cuando se adentraron a la enorme estancia abovedada en la gruta. Una fuente de agua brotaba abundantemente de una pequeña roca y alimentaba un diminuto lago.

—El Manantial del Porvenir —murmuró Alyath en un tono casi reverencial.

Ultimecia recordó que de niña había escogido la caverna como el escenario ideal para sus juegos infantiles, pero su padre siempre le prohibió ir a ese lugar hasta no alcanzar la mayoría de edad. No obstante, ella siempre había encontrado la manera de escabullirse dentro de aquella galería rocosa y descubrir lo que los mayores hacían en el interior. La cueva servía como sitio de reflexión para los ancianos, quienes solían descubrir las visiones del futuro en las aguas de aquel manantial que nacía en lo más profundo de la caverna.

Cuando Idanae llegó hasta el borde del pequeño lago, sumergió la punta de su centro dentro del agua para agitarla levemente y luego aguardó. En ese momento, una esbelta figura se movió rápidamente dentro de las aguas con la gracia de una criatura marina y emergió a la superficie, dejando ver su rostro y sus hombros. Se trataba de una alienígena del planeta Amnis: tenía piel azul, cabello blanco y ojos color amatista.

—Saludos, Agia, tiempo sin verte —le dijo Idanae.

_"Bienvenido, patriarca Idanae _—repuso Agia mediante un mensaje telepático que Idanae, Ultimecia y Alyath pudieron escuchar perfectamente en sus respectivas mentes—_. Veo con agrado que finalmente ha decido traer a su hija Ultimecia"_.

Los habitantes de Amnis eran una especie acuática que carecía de cuerdas vocales y por ello utilizaban la telepatía para comunicarse entre sí y con otros seres vivos incluidos los animales. Agia era una amnitia que había llegado hasta Niros en busca de refugio. Los seres de Amnis eran famosos por sus habilidades sobre los elementos y la naturaleza, lo cual ocasionó que el planeta fuera asolado por piratas espaciales. Aunque los amnitias consiguieron huir de su mundo hacia planetas más seguros, la mayoría no logró escapar de la masacre.

Idanae respetaba la vida y le ofreció a Agia un lugar para refugiarse cuando el planeta Amnis fue devastado. A sabiendas del peligro que la amnitia corría si era descubierta, los videntes de Nisroc acordaron permitirle vivir en la cámara secreta del Manantial del Porvenir. A cambio, ella se encargaría de proteger el manantial y alejar a los intrusos. Ultimecia había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Agia un par de ocasiones veces, pero era la primera vez que contemplaba de cerca el Manantial del Porvenir.

—Han ocurrido una serie de eventos que me han obligado a cambiar mi punto de vista respecto a la leyenda —El tono de Idanae reflejaba una cierta preocupación que incluso Alyath pudo advertir—. El quinto sello se ha roto recientemente. El despertar del guerrero legendario se encuentra cerca.

_"¿Está seguro de eso, patriarca? _—inquirió Agia.

—Es por eso que he traído a mi hija —repuso Idanae, volviéndose hacia Ultimecia y Alyath—. A pesar de que aún es muy joven, creo que es posible que pueda ver lo que está ocurriendo en este momento. Lo haría yo mismo, pero, como bien sabes, mis habilidades ya no son las de antes y tengo dificultades para ver el futuro.

Agia asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza y salió del lago. Estaba vestida con una holgada toga de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto su sedosa espalda y sus hombros. Idanae extendió una mano para indicarle a su hija que fuera hacia el manantial. Ultimecia miró a su padre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Durante todo el camino hacía la caverna, la joven había imaginado la clase de cosas que su padre iba a decirle sobre los deberes de una sacerdotisa, pero ahora todo parecía indicar que eso había pasado a un segundo plano.

—Ha llegado la hora, hija.

—Padre, ¿qué es lo que quieres que vea en el lago? Sabes perfectamente que aún no termino mi preparación como sacerdotisa. No entiendo qué es lo que sucede, ni porqué razón me has traído aquí.

Agia estudió a Ultimecia en silencio y finalmente se acercó con una sonrisa.

_"Tu madre tenía grandes habilidades como vidente, Ultimecia. Estoy segura que has tenido sueños y visiones relacionadas con la guerra que se libra en la galaxia"_.

—Mi padre no confía en mi —repuso la joven con amargura—. Nunca le ha interesado mi parecer. Él sólo quiere que sea una sacerdotisa sin saber qué es lo que yo quiero.

Ese comentario hizo que Idanae se enfadara. Él estaba preocupado por el surgimiento del guerrero legendario, y lo único que le faltaba era que su hija reviviera una vieja discusión en la que nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo.

—¿Podemos dejar esa conversación para después? —preguntó, ya con los nervios de punta—. Nunca he puesto en duda tus habilidades, sino tu madurez. No tenemos tiempo para eso. Estoy seguro que has tenido visiones sobre una gran batalla que se libra en otro mundo, ¿no es cierto?

Ultimecia se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, recordando lo que había sucedido mientras practicaba esgrima. Finalmente, Agia le tendió una mano y la invitó a acompañarla. Ultimecia se encogió de hombros y luego asintió con la cabeza. Las dos fueron hasta la roca de donde brotaba el agua mientras Alyath e Idanae les seguían con la mirada. Agia le indicó a Ultimecia que introdujera sus manos en la fuente y esperara pacientemente. Si todo salía bien, pronto deberían poder vislumbrar alguna imagen dentro del pequeño lago.

Ultimecia no pudo disimular su asombro cuando advirtió que una luz brillante empezaba a salir de las aguas del manantial. En el centro del lago se estaba formando la imagen borrosa de una batalla en la que participan los mismos colosos que había visto antes, aquellos gigantes con aspecto terrorífico que anteriormente luchaban entre sí. La luz continuó siendo muy intensa y, cuando Ultimecia parpadeó, el manantial mostró una imagen donde estaban Son Gokuh, Asiont y Shiryu.

Alyath, Idanae y Agia se preguntaron si aquellos hombres tendrían que algo que ver con el surgimiento del Guerrero Káiser y la leyenda. Cuando el rostro del príncipe Armando Ferrer apareció con toda claridad en medio de las tranquilas aguas, las dudas que albergaban desaparecieron.

_Geofrente de NERV._

El Súper Executor alzó una extremidad. La guadaña del extremo desapareció en el alojamiento del antebrazo y surgió en su lugar un barreno. El ruido del taladro era espantoso. Sin piedad, el robot se inclinó hacia delante, hundiendo la perforadora en el pecho del Executor-03 del cual brotaron chispas. El panel de control ubicado delante de Mana explotó en llamas, causándole heridas en el abdomen. El Súper Executor esperó hasta que la punta del barreno salió por la espalda del robot de Mana para finalmente lanzarla hacia el suelo con fuerza.

Mana, asustada, se apretaba el brazo cuando notó que su uniforme de piloto se teñía de rojo a la altura del estómago, mirando incrédula la hemorragia que le empapaba las enguatadas manos. La piloto sabía que estaba en peligro de muerte. El Executor-03 había recibido graves daños y ahora ella estaba perdiendo sangre. El robot enemigo comenzó a patear a su Executor con fuerza, dañándolo seriamente. Mana sollozaba como una niña, con la cara agachada y el cuerpo encorvado.

El Súper Executor decidió perforar la cabina del Executor-03 para liquidar a Mana de una vez por todas, pero el Eva-01 y Sephiroth lo impidieron empujando al gigantesco robot para alejarlo. Musashi introdujo en su computadora las ordenes necesarias para que Sephiroth atacara al Súper Executor usando rayos antimateria, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cargar los cañones. Del enorme robot cayó una lluvia de puñetazos que Musashi apenas podía repeler.

Tan pronto como Sephiroth perdió el equilibrio, el Súper Executor le dio una patada que lo llevó volando hacia atrás. El Eva-01 recogió una de las gigantescas lanzas de doble filo que había en el suelo a manera de garrote y arremetió contra el robot abbadonita. No obstante, el Súper Executor atrapó la lanza usando una de sus palmas y luego la despedazó cerrando la mano con fuerza. Antes de que Shinji pudiera reparar en lo que había pasado, el Súper Executor le asestó un veloz puñetazo al Eva-01 que lo proyectó de espaldas contra las ruinas del Geofrente.

Asuka decidió tomar la iniciativa. El Eva-02 disponía de escasos treinta segundos de energía para actuar, así que tomó la lanza de doble filo con ambas manos y cargó directamente contra el enemigo. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el Súper Executor se giró rápidamente hacia ella y le disparó una certera ráfaga láser que le atravesó los ojos derechos al Eva.

Tras recibir el disparo, Asuka se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía un dolor tan desgarrador en su ojo derecho que comenzó a retorcerse violentamente en su asiento sin dejar de chillar. Era una sensación tan terrible que Asuka comprendió que su ojo iba a reventarse de ardor. Para colmo de males, la energía del Eva-02 se terminó en ese momento y el imponente Evangelion de color rojo dejó de moverse.

Todavía viendo una infinidad de luces rojas, Musashi se tomó la frente y descubrió que le estaba saliendo sangre de la cabeza. A través de su monitor pudo ser testigo de cómo el Súper Executor le daba un fuerte puñetazo al Eva-02 en el abdomen. Éste se dobló hacia delante y recibió otro golpe en la cara que lo hizo desplomarse. Asuka no pudo defenderse, mucho menos atacar. Fue una lluvia de golpes cerrada y brutal.

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló Musashi—. Ese monstruo es más fuerte de lo que me imaginé, pero lo destruiré suceda lo que suceda. ¡Juro que lo haré mil pedazos! ¡Tiene que pagar por haber matado a Keita!

Sephiroth se incorporó con lentitud. Musashi miró en derredor para evaluar la situación por la que atravesaban. Prácticamente, todos los Evas de SEELE habían quedado fuera de combate. Tan sólo el Eva-13 estaba en pie, pero saltaba a la vista que estaba demasiado dañado para seguir peleando y el robot enemigo no tardaría en hacerlo pedazos también. El Executor-03 estaba inmóvil en el suelo y le salía humo de los impactos que había recibido recientemente.

Mana no respondía a los continuos llamados que le hacía Musashi. Había entrado en shock. Tanto por sus heridas como por aquella pesadilla real que superaba su entendimiento. Pese a los desesperados intentos de Musashi, pidiéndole que reaccionara para ayudarlos a luchar, la joven no respondió.

Con la sangre brotando a borbotones de su ojo derecho, y sin dejar de lanzar maldiciones contra el Súper Executor que la acosaba, Asuka agitó con fuerzas las palancas de mando en un intento por contraatacar, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Sin energía de reserva, el Eva-02 era incapaz de moverse. El robot abbadonita lo pateó una y otra vez. Asuka sintió como su mundo se volvía oscuro y confuso, dejándose ir por un profundo abismo negro que la llamaba.

—¡¡Asuka!! ¡¡Nooooooooooooo!!

Shinji creyó oír gritar a su amiga, y un instante después comprendió que estaba oyendo al Eva-01 mientras dejaba escapar un potente grito de cólera. El Evangelion echó a andar en cuatro patas como un animal salvaje y se arrojó inmediatamente sobre el robot enemigo como si ya nada significara para Shinji, perdiéndose en una neblina rojiza de rabia y locura, consumido por la ira de presenciar tanta destrucción. El Eva-01 abrió desmesuradamente sus enormes fauces, y mordió uno de los dos brazos izquierdos del Súper Executor.

El gigante de metal sujetó al Eva-01 por el cuello y la espalda para tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero enseguida descubrió que eso no sería tan fácil. Cuando advirtió que las fuerzas del Evangelion habían aumentado sustancialmente, levantó una de las cuchillas con la intención de partirle la cabeza. El Eva-01 pareció adivinar el peligro porque detuvo la guadaña usando la mano derecha, pero no pudo impedir que el Súper Executor le clavara la perforadora en la espalda.

Musashi estaba sorprendido. En la organización Apocalipsis le habían mostrado varios videos donde se veía al Eva-01 comportarse de manera parecida. Había sido durante un enfrentamiento contra uno de los shitos más fuertes. En el video, el Evangelion combatía a un horripilante monstruo, un ser deforme al que llamaban Zeruel. El Eva-01 había estado a punto de perder la batalla cuando, inexplicablemente, empezó a comportarse como una bestia despiadada y cruel, destrozando al poderoso shito usando ambas manos para después comérselo a mordidas ante la mirada horrorizada de todos los miembros de NERV.

Más tarde, Musashi comprendió lo sucedido durante esa pelea. De alguna forma, Shinji había logrado sincronizarse con su Eva-01más allá de lo humanamente posible, transfiriéndole toda su rabia, frustración y odio hasta entrar en un estado conocido como bersek. Ahora todo estaba claro. El Eva-01 había entrado en bersek nuevamente y arremetía contra el Súper Executor de la forma más feroz que Musashi hubiera visto antes. Había parecido, al menos por un instante, que Shinji podría triunfar, que su feroz Evangelion lograría hacer añicos al robot enemigo, y derrotarlo. Pero la fuerza y el poder del Súper Executor eran mucho mayores, y eso quedó plenamente demostrado cuando el robot le cortó la mano derecha al Eva-01 para después lanzarlo al piso.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Musashi y golpeó los controles.

Desde su cómoda posición, Fobos festejó con una carcajada triunfal los resultados de la contienda. Al igual que los Evas de SEELE, el Evangelion de Shinji no era rival para el temible Súper Executor. Cuando el Khan observó como el Eva-01 era vapuleado por aquella máquina asesina, estimó que la batalla estaba casi ganada. Se dio la vuelta y le ordenó a Masamaru que se acercara junto con la doctora Ritsuko y Rei.

—¿Qué les parece el espectáculo? —exclamó Fobos alzando ambas con entusiasmo—. Quiero que sean testigo del supremo poder de Abbadón. Ese Súper Executor acabará con el Eva-01 en cuestión de unos pocos nano ciclos.

—No estés tan seguro de eso —replicó Ritsuko en tono desafiante—. Shinji ha estado en peores situaciones y ha salido adelante siempre. Tal vez ese monstruo sea más grande, pero...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar. Fobos se volvió hacia ella y estiró el brazo para sujetarla fuertemente por el cuello. Una furia incontrolable obnubilada los pensamientos del Khan. No fue sino hasta que sintió que la doctora Akagi dejaba de debatirse, con el rostro azulado por la asfixia, cuando por fin la soltó.

—No me provoque, doctora o le juro que lo lamentará.

Ritsuko se puso en tensión y cayó al suelo. Empezó a toser sin dejar de atragantarse e aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire mientras sus ojos enfocaron a Fobos, como si éste fuera un fantasma. Con la ira y la frustración nublando su mente, Masamaru sintió unos enormes deseos de caerle a golpes a Fobos, pero supo contenerse a tiempo y desistió de aquella idea.

—Ustedes los humanos son criaturas tan predecibles —musitó Lilim en un tono carente de emoción—. Saben que están perdidos, pero aún insisten en aferrarse a eso que llaman esperanza, que no es más que la negación de la realidad.

—En mi opinión, la esperanza no es más que una ilusión a la que se aferran los débiles —dijo Fobos con arrogancia—. Lo que en realidad cuenta es el poder y eso es algo que comprendí hace mucho tiempo —A continuación se dirigió a Masamaru—. Andando, es hora de ir donde está el emperador.

__

Tokio-3, Japón

N´astarith contempló a Son Gokuh con atención y dejó escapar una sonrisa de placer cuando comprobó que el Guerrero Zeta apenas podía mantenerse de pie. No temía a los saiya-jins, ni a ningún otro de los guerreros que lo desafiaban. Si bien Odrare de Minotauro estaba muerto, al menos la batalla había servido para observar de cerca las habilidades y los límites de Son Gokuh, Seiya, Saulo y los demás. N´astarith estaba convencido de que aún conservaba la superioridad de fuerzas y lo reflejaba en su actitud y manera de hablar.

—Reconozco que esa estrategia fue brillante, Son Gokuh. Usando la teletransportación, tú derrotaste a Odrare con esa técnica llamada _Kame-Hame-Ha_, pero lo que me sorprende es que sigo sin sentir ira en tu corazón. Es una verdadera lástima que un sujeto con tales habilidades como tú desperdicie su vida luchando por causas que son las equivocadas.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —inquirió Gokuh, jadeando y con el rostro tenso por la fatiga propia de haber librado un combate en solitario—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora, N´astarith?

—Es simple, sería ideal que alguien con tus poderes ocupara el lugar de Odrare a mi lado, pero sé perfectamente que no aceptarás mi ofrecimiento. No lo harás porque eres incapaz de entender mis intenciones. Mi objetivo es salvar a la Existencia del caos en que se encuentra inmersa. El destino me ha elegido como el único salvador capaz de liberar a todos los seres vivos y pienso realizar esa labor.

—Deja de decir tonterías, maldito —replicó Son Gokuh, alzando las manos y adoptando una postura de artes marciales—. Si estás tan seguro de tus habilidades, ¿por qué no vienes y me lo demuestras?

_"Son Gokuh realmente es un tipo increíble"_, pensó Sailor Uranus, esbozando una leve sonrisa de optimismo. _"Recuerdo que cuando nos enfrentamos a Odrare por primera vez en el mundo de Céfiro, no pudimos hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño"_.

—Pero que sujeto tan estúpido es este saiya-jin —se mofó Tiamat, lanzando una mirada de furia y desprecio contra Son Gokuh—. Agotaste la mayor parte de tus fuerzas luchando contra Odrare y ahora nos amenazas como sí pudieras vencernos. En estos momentos no eres capaz de derrotar a nadie y mucho menos a mí.

—Me parece que estás olvidando algo muy importante, Khan del Dragón —Asiont entró en la discusión, iracundo—. Son Gokuh no es el único que ha derrotado a uno de ustedes, ¿no lo recuerdas? Antes de eso, Shiryu logró vencer a Belcer de Golem mientras que yo acabé con Sepultura de Muerte. Incluso Lilith de Selket fue abatida por una Celestial muy valiente.

—No creas que he olvidado eso, Celestial impertinente —replicó Tiamat, entornando la mirada—. Han llegado demasiado lejos, lo sé, pero no te enorgullezcas tanto por tu victoria sobre Sepultura. Deberías recordar que los Khans acabamos fácilmente con todos los Caballeros Celestiales y tú no serás la excepción. Shiryu no es rival para mí, como tampoco lo es Son Gokuh o cualquiera de todos los idiotas que te acompañan.

—No nos vencerán, Tiamat —repuso Hyoga, extendiendo los brazos—. Para los Santos defender la paz sobre la tierra y la vida de la diosa Atena es lo más importante de todo. No nos interesa lo poderosos que sean o cuantas veces nos derriben.

—Te mostraré lo inútiles que son todas esas cursilerías —amenazó Tiamat, esbozando una sonrisa amenazante y colocándose en guardia—. He visto que utilizas el puño de hielo para pelear, Hyoga, así que quiero que me muestres que tanto puedes bajar la temperatura con tu ridículo poder.

El santo del cisne comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba hacia abajo, acumulando una enorme cantidad de energía cósmica en todo su cuerpo. La temperatura del ambiente empezó a descender bruscamente como consecuencia del poder que emanaba de Hyoga. El frío que rodeaba el cuerpo del santo de bronce siguió expandiéndose hasta rodear al Khan del Dragón, quien permanecía completamente sereno.

—Ataca, Cisne.

—_¡¡Diamond Dust!! (¡¡Polvo de Diamante!!)_

Con su cuerpo rodeado de luz, Hyoga echó un brazo hacia atrás —que terminaba en un puño cubierto de hielo— y lanzó un puñetazo, liberando una poderosa ventisca de aire frío que se dirigió velozmente contra Tiamat. Éste simplemente levantó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y contuvo el ataque del santo de bronce sin ninguna dificultad.

—Atrapó el tiro de Hyoga con la mano —observó Asiont, impresionado.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó Sailor Uranus.

—¿Qué te parece esto, Hyoga? —inquirió Tiamat en forma sarcástica—. Tu famoso _Diamond Dust_ o lo que sea no es tan bueno como pensabas, ¿no es cierto? Sí no me equivoco, usando tu aura has podido bajar la temperatura del aire hasta menos de doscientos setenta y tres grados centígrados, lo cual equivale al cero absoluto.

Hyoga estaba perplejo.

—Mi aire frío podría congelar incluso un ropaje dorado, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?

—Ah, creo que fue Odrare quien les dijo que cualquier técnica vista una vez, nunca funciona de nuevo para un Khan. Además, aunque puedas bajar la temperatura del aire tanto como el cero absoluto, sería inútil contra mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —quiso saber Sailor Neptune.

—Es algo realmente sencillo —les dijo Sarah—. Las armaduras del averno no se congelarán. En otras palabras, se requieren varios ceros absolutos para realizar tal hazaña.

Atónito, Hyoga observó fijamente a Tiamat, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—Eso no puede ser cierto, nadie sería capaz de propagar un aire tan frío.

El Khan del Dragón sonrió malévolamente y atacó a Hyoga, disparando un chorro de aire frío desde el puño derecho. El violento huracán de viento congelante embistió a Hyoga, que salió disparado de espaldas directamente contra los árboles del bosque. El cuerpo del Santo de Bronce derribó varios pinos antes de estrellarse en el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Hyoga! —gritó Son Gokuh.

—Yo puedo bajar la temperatura del aire más allá del cero absoluto —declaró Tiamat con orgullo—. Hyoga, debes entender que tu patético _Diamond Dust_ no se compara en lo absoluto con mi poderoso _Great_ _Infernal Blizard_. A diferencia de ti, yo soy capaz de hacer descender la temperatura varios ceros absolutos.

Helado y totalmente desorientado, Hyoga fue incapaz de levantarse. Alzó una mano para tratar de sujetarse del tronco que yacía en el suelo, pero fue no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. A pesar de haber vivido en una región fría e inhóspita por años, Hyoga nunca había experimentado un aire tan helado como el que Tiamat había usado para atacarle. El Santo sentía que el frío le traspasaba la piel como si su armadura no existiera. Tenía la impresión de que le clavaban agujas por todas partes.

—Nunca imaginé que existiera alguien que pudiera superar los poderes de mi maestro Kamyu —musitó Hyoga con dificultad—. Existe una enorme diferencia entre su poder y el nuestro.

Asiont había visto lo suficiente para darse cuenta que Tiamat controlaba el poder del aureus de una manera por demás excepcional. No sólo era capaz de devolver los meteoros de Seiya y derrotar simultáneamente a Cadmio y a Vejita, sino que también podía generar un aire frío superior al cero absoluto. Durante su entrenamiento en el santuario de Caelum, Asiont había logrado dominar con destreza las técnicas de los Celestiales para manipular el aire congelado, pero aún no alcanzaba la proeza de hacer descender la temperatura tanto como el cero absoluto.

_"El ataque de Hyoga no funcionó"_, pensó mientras observaba detenidamente al Khan. _"Eso quiere decir que mi Ventum Gelus también sería inútil contra Tiamat. No tenía idea de que existiera un Khan que hubiera aprendido a controlar la fuerza del aureus de esa manera. Ciertamente, Tiamat ha conseguido trasmutar la mayor parte de su aura en aureus y es por eso que no es posible sentir su presencia"_.

El Khan del Dragón llevó su mirada hacia Son Gokuh de nuevo. Al igual que N´astarith y la mayoría de los presentes, Tiamat sabía perfectamente que el saiya había agotado sus últimas energías durante la lucha contra Odrare. Para un guerrero con alto sentido del honor, derrotar a un enemigo débil y agotado hubiera resultado por demás decepcionante, pero ése no era el caso de Tiamat. Para él ganar era lo más importante sin importar cómo lo consiguieras.

—Creo que llego tu hora, Son Gokuh, nada ni nadie podrá salvarte.

—Espera, Tiamat, no te precipites —dijo calmosamente una voz.

Tiamat se volvió. Fobos apareció por la carretera y se detuvo junto a Sarah y Etzal. El Khan del Terror era seguido de cerca por Lilim, Masamaru, Ritsuko y Rei, quienes al aproximarse, observaron con curiosidad los diferentes rostros de todos los allí congregados. Ritsuko examinó a Tiamat de arriba abajo y contuvo la respiración cuando éste le devolvió la mirada.

—Por fin apareciste, Fobos —le dijo Sarah—. ¿O debo llamarte Kymura?

—¿Fobos? —murmuró Cadmio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Veo que se han estado divirtiendo sin mí —repuso el Khan del Terror, lanzando una mirada de expectación hacia Son Gokuh—. Debo suponer que todos estos payasos de aspecto ridículo son de la Alianza Estelar, ¿no es así? Pude sentir su asquerosa presencia cuando estaba liberando a Lilim.

_"¿Dijo Lilim?"_, Asiont abrió los ojos de par en par. _"Ese fue el nombre que pronunció esa misteriosa sombra cuando volvíamos de Céfiro. También recuerdo que mencionó algo referente al Guerrero Káiser, ¿acaso este Khan fue el autor de aquella ilusión? No, eso es imposible. Aunque sus poderes fueran muy grandes, nadie podría haber enviado su aura a través de las barreras dimensionales para hacer una cosa como esa"_.

—Lamento decirles que llegaron demasiado tarde, bola inútiles —se burló Fobos con una enorme sonrisa—. No me extraña que la mayoría de mis compañeros hayan trapeado el suelo con ustedes. Dan lástima por no decir asco.

—Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablar así? —le espetó Asiont—. Tú también eres uno de los guerreros de N´astarith, ¿no es verdad?

Fobos sonrió ligeramente.

—Oh, vaya, recuerdo que el último Caballero Celestial que se atrevió a amenazarme lo maté de forma lenta y dolorosa —Los ojos de Fobos buscaron ansiosamente la mirada de Asiont—. Será inútil que trates de esconder tus emociones ante mí, muchacho. Tengo la capacidad de leer los corazones de la gente y así puedo enterarme de todo.

Mirando a Fobos con desdén, Asiont levantó los puños con ademán desafiante, un gesto con el que daba entender que estaba listo para luchar. Después, separó ambas piernas y fijó la mirada en aquel presuntuoso Khan. Probablemente lo habría atacado de no ser porque la voz de Son Gokuh atrajo la atención de ambos.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —le preguntó Son Gokuh a Fobos.

—¡¡Por favor, ayúdenos!! —gritó Ritsuko, llamando la atención de todos—. Si pueden detener a este lunático, háganlo, por favor. ¡Hay mucha gente en peligro! ¡Ayúdenos!

Asiont se giró hacia Ritsuko y Masamaru. A juzgar por la actitud y los continuos gritos de aquella mujer de cabello rubio sospechó que quizá no estaba de parte de N´astarith o de los Khans, pero de quien no estaba seguro era del otro sujeto. El hombre que estaba junto a la mujer de cabello rubio portaba una armadura de Shadow Trooper, aunque no se comportaba como un agente del imperio, sino que más bien parecía estar igual de asustado que su compañera. ¿Acaso serían rehenes? Desconcertado, Asiont centró su atención en Lilim y en Rei Ayanami sin entender por qué ambas estaban desnudas.

—¿Quiénes son esas dos niñas? ¿Una de ellas será Lilim? —murmuró, cautivado por la mirada hermosa y serena de Lilim—. Las dos se parecen físicamente, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas a pesar de lo que sucede. ¿Será que ese maldito Khan les hizo algo o es qué serán sus aliadas?

—Oye, Asiont, no te les quedes viendo de esa forma —le susurró Areth cuyas mejillas estaba levemente iluminadas—. Das una muy mala impresión para la gente que te está mirando.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, niña? —repuso Asiont a punto de atragantarse con las palabras. La sola idea de que la gente pudiera imaginar que era una especie de mirón malicioso lo incomodaba bastante—. Oye, ¿cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas?

Areth se encogió de hombros y alzó la mirada al cielo.

—Humm, tendrías que ser mujer para entenderlo.

El Khan del Terror se aproximó a Son Gokuh y lo observó detenidamente.

—Supongo que tú eres el poseedor de aquella aura tan poderosa que sentí hace unos instantes, ¿no? El gran guerrero que fue capaz de derrotar por sí solo a Odrare de Minotauro.

—Veo que estás bien informado —murmuró Son Gokuh.

—En realidad me sorprende que tomes las cosas con tanta calma —dijo Fobos con seriedad—. A simple vista pareces un sujeto que no le teme a nada, ni a nadie, Son Gokuh, pero me pregunto si eso es del todo cierto. Para vencer a un oponente primero es preciso destruir su espíritu antes que su cuerpo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Son Gokuh alzó una ceja—. No entiendo cuáles son tus intenciones, pero me di cuenta que también usas la fuerza del aureus como Tiamat. Eso lo sé porque no puedo sentir tu ki.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que puedo hacer... _Evil Illusion´s Nightmare (Maligna Ilusión de Pesadilla)_

Los ojos de Fobos se iluminaron mientras una sonrisa macabra se asomaba por entre sus labios. Son Gokuh comenzó a ver que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Y de pronto, más allá de aquellas sombras que lo rodeaban, vio a una mujer, su esposa Chichi, que lo esperaba a la entrada de una pequeña casa... El sonido de la risa de su hijo Son Gohan dejó estupefacto a Gokuh.

—¿Gohan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La visión cambiaba tan deprisa como un espejismo. Todo era borroso y oscuro, escarpado y llano a la vez. Unas voces suaves y distantes llegaron hasta él. Son Gokuh se volvió hacia el lugar de donde procedían, alejándose de una oscura ola de movimiento que había aparecido ante él.

—¿Por qué no dejaste morir? —le oyó decir a Chichi.

Gokuh cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando los abrió, su esposa lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Desconcertado por la situación, Gokuh se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. Chichi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y le acarició una mejilla suavemente.

—Date por vencido —dijo ella—. Es una lucha en la que no puedes ganar. Es mejor que dejes de luchar —Le susurró al oído—: Ríndete.

Son Gokuh se zafó del abrazo y vio que Chichi se desvanecía para dar paso a la impúdica sonrisa de Fobos. El saiya-jin trató de golpearlo en el rostro, pero su puño pasó a través del Khan y se perdió en la oscuridad.

—Tus seres queridos morirán y no podrás evitarlo.

Fobos no perdió el tiempo y derribó a Son Gokuh de una patada. El saiya-jin apenas pudo bloquear un malicioso golpe de su adversario mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. Una tercera visión cruzó por los ojos del saiya-jin... Su esposa Chichi era asesinada por Tiamat... .

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —inquirió Gokuh mientras forcejeaba con el Khan.

—Fue mi _Evil Illusion´s Nightmare_. Ahora tendrás dificultades para diferenciar lo que es real y lo que no lo es. No sé cómo fue que lograste reaccionar a tiempo para evitar mi golpe, pero eso no te salvará.

Fobos extendió un puño y disparó miles de ráfagas a la velocidad de la luz que se dirigieron hacia Son Gokuh. El saiya-jin estaba tratando de eludir los rayos cuando el mundo empezó a darle vueltas de nuevo. Los ataques de Fobos comenzaron a impactar en Son Gokuh, que cayó al suelo después de recibir heridas por todo su cuerpo. El Khan del Terror preparó el golpe final, alzando una mano iluminada por energía aúrica sobre el pecho de Gokuh.

—¡¡Detente!! —gritó Asiont al tiempo que se catapultaba sobre el Khan.

Fobos se volvió, molesto por aquella intrusión. Sin decir nada, frunció la mirada y su rostro mostró una expresión de furia. El Celestial arrojó su brazo derecho hacia atrás dispuesto a asestarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero algo se lo impidió. El puño de Asiont se estrelló contra una especie de muro de luz hecho por polígonos concéntricos que se extendían a partir del sitio de impacto.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —exclamó el Celestial, desesperado—. Es cómo si hubiera golpeado una pared de roca.

—Es un AT-Field —repuso Fobos con suavidad—. Una barrera impenetrable formada por la luz de la mente. Es una técnica usada por los shitos y los Evas que me llevó tiempo comprender, pero que ahora domino plenamente como puedes ver. Una materialización del miedo mismo, la barrera más grande e infranqueable.

Asiont ejerció mayor presión sobre el escudo que protegía a Fobos en un intento por romperlo y llegar hasta él, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles. El Khan rió de forma escandalosa y expandió la fuerza de su AT-Field para obligar a Asiont a retroceder algunos metros hacia atrás. El Celestial tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

—Ni siquiera pude tocarlo —musitó Asiont para sí mismo—. Dijo que era una barrera formada por la luz de la mente, pero jamás he escuchado de una técnica parecida. ¿Acaso no existe una forma de penetrar ese muro de energía?

Con la mirada fija en el Caballero Celestial, Fobos alzó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante. Expulsando una destellante energía púrpura por todo su cuerpo, lanzó una lluvia de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que embistió violentamente a Asiont, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta derribarlo.

—¡Asiont! ¡No! —exclamó Areth, estirando una mano de forma instintiva hacia su amigo, que ahora yacía en el suelo. La Celestial se volvió hacia Fobos, enfurecida, y reunió sus manos para formar un _Sha-Ma-Sha_—. Eres un canalla, pero me encargaré de darte tu merecido por haber lastimado a mis amigos.

—Oh, cielos, no me digas, peque —se burló Fobos, mirando en derredor hacia todos los presentes como si solicitara ayuda—. Oigan todos, ayúdenme, una niña me está amenazando con una pelota de luz.

En ese momento, Armando Ferrer consiguió a duras penas ponerse de pie, mareado. Su sangre manchaba el asfalto de la carretera donde luchaban. Los rostros de amigos y enemigos iban y venían, desenfocándose. Luchó por permanecer erguido y levantó ambas manos mientras se bamboleaba.

—Aún no han ganado, malditos —dijo el príncipe meganiano—. Mientras quede vida en mi ser, tendré que derrotarlos. No importa si mi cuerpo es partido en pedazos, yo combatiré hasta el final.

—¿Con qué objeto peleas, Armando? —le preguntó N´astarith—. Los meganianos son realmente extraños. Primero se aliaron conmigo con la idea de traer el orden a la galaxia y ahora luchan a lado de la Alianza Estelar en mi contra.

—Es porque tú nos engañaste, maldito —replicó Armando—. Desde el principio tu objetivo fue manipularnos en beneficio de tus intereses. Mi padre era demasiado confiado y no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

N´astarith soltó una risita maliciosa.

—Por el contrario, meganiano, eres tú el que no entiende las cosas. Tu padre, Francisco Ferrer, sabía que Abbadón era mucho más poderoso que Megazoar y buscó la manera de evitar una guerra que sabía que perdería. Fue por esa razón que se alió conmigo en un intento por asegurar la supervivencia de su pueblo. Pero lo que tu padre jamás alcanzó a prever fue uno de sus hijos sería quién iba a arruinar todo por cuanto había luchado.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —preguntó Armando

—Tu hermano Jesús nos traicionó, ¿no lo recuerdas? —N´astarith extendió una mano para señalar al meganiano—. Fue gracias a él que se rompió el pacto entre Megazoar y Abbadón. Es por eso que resulta gracioso que hables sobre manipulación y engaño cuando fueron ustedes los que me traicionaron —hizo una pausa y volvió el rostro hacia donde estaban Saulo y Cadmio para mirarlos con lástima—. No me extrañaría que al fin también traicionen a la Alianza Estelar.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Armando, irritado—. Te juro por el recuerdo de mi padre que no escaparás con vida. Si yo muero, mi hermano Jesús se volverá más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Armando? —dijo N´astarith con tranquilidad—. Tal vez te asombre saberlo, pero conozco el secreto que guarda tu familia. Lo que realmente me interesa saber es sí estás dispuesto a perder tu vida para que el guerrero legendario despierte.

—¿Lo sabes? —Armando frunció el entrecejo—. Pero eso es imposible.

—No me interesa lo que creas —El señor de Abbadón dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Son Gokuh—. La gema sagrada que llegó a este planeta se encuentra finalmente en mi poder. Es el momento de terminar con esta batalla sin sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —inquirió Sailor Uranus.

—Mientras ustedes luchaban inútilmente, mis fuerzas se han ido replegando de este mundo rápidamente —El borde oscuro de una sombra enorme cubrió todo el lugar en unos segundos. Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a ser eclipsada, Areth, Astroboy, las Outer Senshi, Ritsuko y los otros pudieron ver al enorme Devastador Estelar que se aproximaba—. En unos veinte ciclos aproximadamente este planeta desaparecerá de la faz de esta dimensión junto con ustedes.

—No pueden hablar en serio —murmuró Seiya débilmente mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Hyoga y Shun—. Están pensando en destruir el planeta.

Karmatrón desenvainó su sable del poder con un rápido movimiento.

—No lo permitiremos.

—Como si fuéramos a pedirles permiso, inútil —replicó Fobos exhibiendo en su mano derecha un pequeño detonador—. Ahora les contaré lo mejor de todo. Existe una base secreta dentro de ese volcán que se ve a lo lejos. En la parte más profunda de ese sitio, hay un succionador que extrae energía del núcleo planetario a través de una tubería que atraviesa las entrañas de la Tierra —hizo una pausa y soltó una risotada—. En cuando apriete este botón, comenzará una reacción en cadena que destruirá este mundo con todo lo que hay en él.

—¡No! —gritó Ritsuko, presa de la histeria—. ¡Matarás a millones!

—¡Estás loco! —le espetó Masamaru—. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

El rostro de Molécula perdió toda su severidad. Si lo que ese Khan afirmaba resultaba ser cierto, entonces debían actuar con rapidez. Tratando de controlar su desesperación, Lis-ek intentó negociar.

—Esperen, no tienen que hacer eso. Si ya tienen la gema sagrada, no necesitan destruir este planeta.

—Es cierto, deténganse —suplicó Astroboy—. Por favor, no destruyan este planeta. Hay gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Fobos dejó escapar una sonrisa malévola y deslizó su dedo sobre el detonador.

—¿Y perderme del espectáculo que está a punto de comenzar? No lo creo.

Una explosión sacudió las entrañas del monte Fuji, convirtiendo todo en un infierno. El volcán estalló desde dentro, deshaciéndose en millones de fragmentos de diferentes tamaños. En dos segundos, todo el planeta fue sacudido por un violento terremoto de magnitudes apocalípticas. Enormes columnas de lava hirviendo comenzaron a surgir violentamente desde el interior de la Tierra, causando conmoción entre los habitantes del ya de por si devastado planeta.

Ritsuko sintió un violento escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando los cielos comenzaron a cubrirse de oscuras nubes y funestos relámpagos. La misma escena se repitió por todo el mundo. Los terrícolas fueron presa de una histeria colectiva mientras los océanos hervían y las ciudades desaparecían en un mar de destrucción que se extendía por doquier.

—Este es el fin del mundo —musitó Ritsuko y luego rompió en llanto

_Continuará... ._


	117. EVACUANDO LA TIERRA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXVI

EVACUANDO LA TIERRA

__

Geofrente de NERV

Al igual que los pilotos de la Alianza Estelar que combatían en los cielos al lado de los Transformables, Musashi había visto la destrucción del monte Fuji ocurrida a lo lejos. Pero lo malo es que no tenía tiempo para averiguar lo qué había ocurrido en las instalaciones de la organización Apocalipsis. La pantalla digital del ordenador de Sephiroth mostró un aviso de alerta cuando el Súper Executor comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Musashi actuó por instinto y disparó una ráfaga láser que impactó en el pecho del enorme robot sin provocarle ningún daño. El Súper Executor continuó aproximándose y derribó a Sephiroth de un potente puñetazo.

Al advertir que el robot enemigo estaba a punto de utilizar su perforadora nuevamente, Musashi se apresuró a contraatacar usando la cuchilla escondida en el brazo de Sephiroth. La punta de metal de la cuchilla se enterró en el abdomen del Súper Executor. Al mismo tiempo, el Eva-01 saltó sobre la espalda del gigantesco robot abbadonita y trató de arrancarle una plancha del espaldar. Pero aquello pintaba mal... no había manera.

El Súper Executor sacudió los brazos para sujetar al Evangelion de un pie y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza. Entonces Sephiroth levantó ambos puños, apuntó y disparó a la cabeza del robot enemigo varias veces. Musashi estaba convencido de que si seguía disparando de aquella manera tal vez podría infringirle un daño al Súper Executor, pero el coloso se cubrió usando sus poderosos brazos. De repente, el robot enemigo extendió uno de sus brazos derechos y lanzó una bola de luz que golpeó a Sephiroth en el abdomen y lo hizo volar por los aires en medio de un potente estallido.

El sonido de la explosión había dejado sordo a Musashi. Todo sonido había desaparecido, con la única excepción de los tenues ruidos aparentemente surgidos de la nada que aún conseguían filtrarse en él. Musashi ignoraba qué tan graves habían sido los daños; sólo sabía que aún estaba completo y que Sephiroth seguían funcionando. En su aturdimiento tuvo la impresión de que todo sucedía muy despacio. No obstante, consiguió distinguir una enorme columna de roca fundida y fuego que surgía del suelo entre Sephiroth y el Súper Executor.

Mana despertó por fin. Olvidó sus heridas y levantó su robot para ir en ayuda de Musashi y Shinji. Estaba por lanzar un ataque con mísiles cuando el Súper Executor quedó encerrado en un campo de fuerza electromagnético. Desconcertada, Mana alzó la mirada al cielo y descubrió a un pequeño robot que flotaba en el aire. Se trataba de Magneto, uno de los Guerreros Estelares.

—¿Quién es ese? —murmuró Mana.

—No sé bien qué es lo que ocurre aquí, pero este gigantón tiene el emblema del imperio de Abbadón —murmuró el Transformable—, así que por lo pronto lo mantendré encerrado hasta saber qué pasa.

El Súper Executor comenzó a golpear violentamente el campo de fuerza una y otra vez usando sus cuatro brazos. Magneto podía producir campos electromagnéticos lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar varios ataques, pero el robot enemigo era demasiado poderoso para poder contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Mana no sabía quién o qué estaba ayudándola, pero decidió averiguarlo después. Primero debía derrotar al enorme coloso.

—Muchas gracias, quien quiera que seas —le dijo la chica.

—Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones —repuso Magneto con su voz metálica—. Lo que quisiera saber es si este mastodonte se pondrá quieto en algún momento. Da más lata que una suegra quejumbrosa.

El campo de fuerza finalmente cedió y el Súper Executor quedó libre. Mana contempló la escena con una expresión de horror y decidió lanzar todos sus mísiles sobre el robot enemigo. Uno de los proyectiles logró impactar en la zona que Sephiroth había dañado con su cuchilla unos momentos antes, y esto produjo una terrible explosión que dejó un enorme cráter en la estructura blindada del Súper Executor. El resto de los mísiles estallaron en el robot sin producirle daño alguno.

Un grupo de varios Transformables rodeó al coloso metálico y comenzaron a dispararle usando todas sus armas. En unos segundos se dispararon decenas de ráfagas de energía y mísiles que aparentemente daban en el blanco. Mana pensó que los disparos de los robots terminarían por dañar al Súper Executor. Pero al ver el fuego incesante de que era objeto, pronto se dio cuenta que los disparos no hacían mella en el coloso, que sólo se removía como lo haría una persona bajo un molesto enjambre de mosquitos.

Con rapidez, el robot abbadonita cerró uno puño y golpeó a dos Transformables, que salieron despedidos por los aires. Al ver eso, Titán decidió usar su cañón de pulsos electromagnéticos, pero el Súper Executor fue más rápido. Antes de que el líder de los Transformables pudiera apuntar, su enorme adversario lo sujetó con una mano y luego lo estrelló contra una construcción. Titán desapareció bajó una tonelada de concreto y hormigón.

_Tokio-3._

N´astarith contempló la destrucción que lo rodeaba con una mirada tan impasible como indiferente. Mientras Ritsuko sollozaba y Masamaru miraba en todas direcciones tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, el oscuro señor de Abbadón se dedicó a observar tranquilamente cómo la lava seguía emanando a la superficie a borbotones mientras la tierra temblaba y se abría formando enormes grietas. No era la primera vez que observaba de cerca la destrucción de un planeta, y quizá por eso podía mantener aquella expresión fría e impávida, como si experimentara esa clase de cosas todos los días.

—Es hora de retirarnos, Tiamat.

—Pero, mi señor, déjeme acabar con ellos —suplicó el Khan del Dragón.

—Ahora no es el momento para eso —difirió N´astarith—. Aún si llegaran a sus naves, la explosión se encargara de aniquilarlos —Un nuevo terremoto, más fuerte que los anteriores, hizo que N´astarith se estremeciera, pero conservó el equilibrio—. Nos ocuparemos de la Alianza en su momento. —Se volvió y echó a andar hacia Sarah y Etzal.

—Como ordene, mi señor —asintió Tiamat de mala gana.

—¡N´astarith! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —exclamó Saulo a espaldas del señor de Abbadón—. ¿Acaso estás huyendo de nosotros? ¡Ven acá y pelea! ¡No creas que esto ha terminado!

N´astarith se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar con desdén a Saulo.

—En aproximadamente quince ciclos este planeta y todo lo que hay en él dejarán de existir. ¿Crees que voy a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en un estúpido combate? Creo que me juzgas mal, Saulo. Busca una manera honrosa de morir, maldice en vano tu destino y apártate de mí camino.

Preso de la furia, Saulo se levantó como pudo y dio unos pasos. Estaba por lanzarse tras N´astarith cuando Cadmio lo detuvo de los hombros. Saulo se volvió para encarar a su compañero de armas y advertirle que no interfiriera, pero Cadmio lo miró directo a los ojos y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo. Era hora de replantearse la estrategia de cara a los nuevos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. Si el planeta estaba a punto de explotar, no había tiempo para venganzas.

—Piensa un momento, Saulo —le dijo Cadmio, como un maestro que sermonea a un alumno desobediente—. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes o todos moriremos. Hay que ordenarle a nuestras fuerzas que interrumpan el ataque y se preparen a abandonar este planeta ahora mismo.

Un brillo de furia ardió en la mirada de Saulo, pero estaba atrapado. Por más odio y resentimiento que pudiera sentir contra N´astarith, su deber como líder de la Alianza y como príncipe de Endoria le dictaban que hiciera exactamente lo que Cadmio le estaba diciendo. Saulo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo —gruñó.

Fobos, por su parte, se acercó a Lilim y a Masamaru y les extendió una mano para ofrecerles la salvación. En medio de violentos estruendos, la tierra comenzó a abrirse vomitando ríos de magma hirviendo mientras las montañas se hundían. Grandes chorros de vapor se encresparon por aquí y por allá. Los bosques que rodeaban a la ciudad estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego infernal que brotaba de las más oscuras profundidades de la tierra. Lilim alzó la mirada para observar como los pájaros volaban caóticamente tratando de encontrar los cielos en vano.

—Este mundo está condenado —declaró Fobos—, vengan conmigo si quieren vivir.

La shito asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y fue a reunirse con Fobos, pero no así Masamaru, que permaneció en su sitio mirando fijamente al Khan del Terror con ira y resentimiento. Fobos apartó la vista de Masamaru y luego tomó a Rei por una una mano para llevarla consigo. Antes de alejarse con las dos chicas, el Khan se detuvo un momento y miró por encima del hombro.

—Es una lástima que hayas decidido quedarte —murmuró el Khan con decepción—. Si vinieras conmigo te mostraría la grandeza de Abbadón. Has desperdiciado la única oportunidad para escapar.

Masamaru lo miró de igual a igual.

—Yo confíe en ti. Creí que ibas a salvar a la Tierra de las maquinaciones de NERV y de SEELE y sólo por eso estuve dispuesto a seguirte incluso al mismo infierno. Pero nada más nos utilizaste como piezas de ajedrez para llegar a Lilim. Ahora has provocado el fin de la Tierra, mi mundo, mi hogar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que iría contigo?

—Madura, Masamaru —dijo Fobos con fastidio—. ¿Te preocupa tanto este asqueroso planeta? De donde yo vengo existen millones de mundos más preciosos y perfectos que esta inmunda Tierra a la que llamas hogar. ¿Qué es la destrucción de una insignificante bola de fango comparada con la gloria de un imperio que gobierna sobre una galaxia? Puedo ofrecerte un planeta mil veces mejor que este si eso es lo que deseas, ¿qué te parece?

Masamaru lo miró con el más absoluto desprecio.

—Nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme podrá borrar el daño que has hecho.

—¿El daño que he hecho? —Fobos alzó una ceja, desconcertado—. La riqueza y el poder son lo que forman a los individuos y a los grandes imperios que perduran. Donde hay esplendor también habrá sacrificios e incluso errores, Masamaru. Eso es algo que deberías aprender.

—Quiera Dios darme vida suficiente para ver que pagues por lo que has hecho.

El Khan se volvió y comenzó a caminar mientras reía a carcajadas. Una nueva explosión hizo temblar el lugar cuando una gran cantidad de rocas incandescentes salió despedida por los cielos y cayeron a lo lejos. Enormes lenguas de fuego surgieron de la tierra y se elevaron hacia los cielos, iluminando los alrededores. Con los dientes apretados, Masamaru observó con impotencia como Fobos se alejaba con Lilim y Rei Ayanami. Antes de retirarse, la shito le dirigió una mirada.

—Haz lo que quieras, pobre estúpido —se rió el Khan.

Asiont se puso de pie con lentitud y dio unos pasos. A pesar de los golpes que le habían pudo propinado había logrado mantenerse consciente y escuchar todo lo referente a la destrucción de aquella Tierra. Al llevarse las manos a la cara, reparó en la sangre que corría por su boca. Por su mente pasó la idea de atacar a los Khans antes de que estos pudieran escapar, pero recapacitó ya que en ese estado jamás podría vencerlos.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamó Seiya.

—Desgraciadamente no veo muchas opciones —repuso Karmatrón después de unos instantes—. Si lo que dijo ese Khan es cierto, este planeta hará explosión en muy poco tiempo. Debemos regresar a nuestras naves y tratar de evacuar a la mayor cantidad de personas que podamos.

—¿Salvar a la gente? Eso es imposible —replicó Saulo echando una mirada a los alrededores—. Con suerte lograremos salir antes de que este mundo estalle en mil pedazos. No podemos detenernos a salvar personas.

Seiya se enfureció.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? —le espetó con violencia—. No vamos a abandonar a estas personas mientras nosotros escapamos como ratas. Tenemos que ayudarlos de alguna forma.

Armando se volvió hacia Karmatrón.

—¿Estás seguro que no es posible detener la destrucción?

—Es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. La energía del núcleo ya ha atravesado la corteza y el manto, lo cual desató una reacción en cadena que causa que el planeta se despedace desde su interior. De haber sabido que existía un succionador de energía nuclear en este mundo habríamos buscado una manera de evitar que Fobos lo destruyera.

—¡Por favor, hagan algo pronto! —suplicó Ritsuko, temiendo lo peor—. Hay mucha gente que está en peligro. No disponemos de los medios para escapar y si nos abandonan todos moriremos.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Masamaru—. No sé quiénes son ustedes o de dónde han venido, pero sí tienen una forma de salvar este planeta les pido que lo hagan. No tenemos forma de huir de la Tierra.

Completamente furioso por la situación, Cadmio se volvió para mirar con rabia a N´astarith y a los guerreros de Abbadón que se habían reunido a varios metros de distancia. El Celestial lanzó una maldición y alzó un puño para amenazarlos.

—¡Les juro que esto no se quedará así! ¡Malditos sean!

—Si yo fuera ustedes me apresuraría a huir antes de que fuera tarde —murmuró N´astarith con tranquilidad—. No crean que esto ha terminado. Dentro de poco las doce gemas estarán en mi poder lo mismo que toda la galaxia. Lo peor para ustedes aún está por venir.

Súbitamente, N´astarith ardió en llamas y luego desapareció junto con las personas que lo rodeaban. Un relámpago brilló sobre la tierra, un trueno resonó en los extensos campos. La imagen no podía ser más desoladora.

—¡¡Rei!! —exclamó Ritsuko.

—¡Que sujeto más cobarde! —vociferó Seiya.

Alzándose con lentitud, Vejita contempló el Devastador Estelar que se elevaba en las alturas mientras apretaba los dientes a causa de la furia y la frustración que lo embargaban. No sólo no había podido vencer a Odrare, sino que su rival, aquel fastidioso saiya-jin al que tanto detestaba por encima de todas las cosas, había vuelto a superarlo una vez más. Asqueado consigo mismo por su pobre desempeño, apretó un puño con fuerza y lo contempló mientras saboreaba la bilis que le subía a la boca.

—Maldito Kakaroto y maldito N´astarith —musitó temblado de coraje—. No puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así. Tengo que volverme más fuerte y mostrarles que nadie puede superarme.

—Señor Vejita, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Astroboy.

—No me molestes —contestó Vejita—. Hazte a un lado y ve a fastidiar a otro.

Cuando el pequeño robot se acercó para ayudarlo, Vejita le dio un manotazo para alejarlo y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. Tal vez había perdido una pelea, pero tenía confianza de que al final demostraría ser el más poderoso de todos. Sailor Uranus y Shun quedaron impresionados por la resistencia de Vejita ya que, a pesar de las heridas que tenía y del cansancio que reflejaba en su rostro, éste aún era capaz de caminar por su propia cuenta.

—¿Qué me están mirando? —exclamó Vejita—. ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Karmatrón reconoció que no había mucho que pudieran hacer por los habitantes de aquel planeta moribundo. Aún cuando dispusieran del tiempo suficiente para evacuar a la población, apenas lograrían salvar algunos miles usando todas las naves. De hecho, la operación de salvamento, en caso de que decidieran llevarla a cabo, no podría extenderse a todo el planeta ya que eso sólo los retrasaría más tiempo.

Desolado, Karmatrón cayó de rodillas al suelo y levantó la mirada al cielo.

—No sé qué hacer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Shun con preocupación.

—No podemos hacer nada, salvo huir —dijo Saulo al fin—. Piensen un poco, no hay tiempo para explicarles a estas personas nuestras intenciones, y aún si pudiéramos hacerlo, el planeta explotará en menos de diez ciclos. ¿Adónde los llevaríamos? No sabemos nada de este universo, ni si existen planetas cercanos con un medio ambiente propicio para la vida.

—No... tenemos que ayudar... a esta gente —masculló Son Gokuh mientras luchaba por mantenerse erguido—. Sí al menos existiera... un planeta cercano... yo podría usar la teletransportación.

El saiya-jin se bamboleó. Sailor Neptune y Ten-Shin-Han se apresuraron a sostenerlo de los brazos para evitar que se desplomara en el suelo. La pelea con Odrare y los ataques de Fobos habían mermado seriamente las fuerzas de Son Gokuh, que respiraba agitadamente mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Cadmio se acercó para tomarle el pulso y examinarle los ojos.

—Está muy mal —dijo después de unos instantes—. Tenemos que llevarlo a una cámara de recuperación o no sobrevivirá. Su sistema cardiovascular está trabajando al máximo y no sé cuanto más pueda resistir.

—¿Oíste eso, Gokuh? —le susurró Ten-Shin-Han a su amigo—. Tienes que resistir.

Sailor Neptune miraba a Son Gokuh con preocupación, que por un momento pareció observarla directamente a ella. La Outer Senshi se puso un poco nerviosa y le obsequió la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo cual ánimo un poco a Son Gokuh, que le devolvió el gesto.

—No se olviden de Piccolo —les recordó Aioria.

—Yo me haré cargo —anunció Astroboy. El pequeño robot se acercó al guerrero nameku que aún continuaba inconsciente en el suelo. Lo llamó varias veces por su nombre para tratar de despertarlo, pero no resultó—. ¡Señor Piccolo, reaccione!

Los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron despacio.

—¿Dónde está N´astarith?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —le contestó Astroboy—. El planeta está a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Tenemos que volver a las naves y ayudar a la gente a escapar. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? ¿Necesita que lo ayude a volar?

Piccolo se movió con mucho dolor y notó que tenía heridas por todas partes. Miró fijamente al pequeño robot y, tras un esfuerzo, empezó a ponerse de pie. Astroboy le devolvió la mirada, esbozando la más leve de las sonrisas.

—Descuida, se necesita más que unos cuantos golpes para acabar conmigo, ¿en dónde están Gokuh y los demás?

—El señor Gokuh derrotó a uno de los Khans, pero se encuentra muy herido.

Vejita volvió la cara hacia un costado y lanzó un escupitajo al suelo. En su opinión, todos se estaban comportando como un montón de incompetentes. De haber podido, habría tomado la primera nave para volver a la _Churubusco_ él solo sin importarle lo que pasara con los demás. La acción más lógica a seguir era tratar de escapar; no quedarse sin hacer nada planificando un rescate que a todas luces era imposible.

—¿Qué están pensando, conjunto de idiotas? ¿Van a quedarse todos parados mientras el planeta explota? Sí están pensando en ayudar a las sabandijas de este lugar, entonces será mejor que lo olviden de una vez porque no tenemos tiempo para eso. ¿Me están escuchando?

Armando bajó la mirada y se palpó la herida. Lo que Vejita acababa de decir era la más pura verdad por más cruda que pudiera escucharse. La gente de ese mundo estaba condenada a morir. No pudo evitar que la situación le recordara la terrible destrucción de Megazoar y el dolor de saber que su hogar había dejado de existir. Pensó en su familia y entonces tomó una decisión. Se miró las manos empapadas con su propia sangre por un breve instante y luego dijo:

—Evacuen a toda las personas que puedan. Usaré mi poder para mantener la integridad del planeta y darles el tiempo necesario para escapar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Shiryu—. ¿En verdad puedes hacer eso?

Como respuesta, Armando apretó los puños y expulsó toda la energía de su poderosa aura a través del cuerpo. A pesar de sus heridas y la debilidad que sentía, el meganiano pudo canalizar su asombroso poder para evitar que la Tierra continuara desintegrándose. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su rostro cansado y bañado en sudor, era notorio que le estaba costando mucho trabajo realizar tan titánica hazaña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podrás evitar la destrucción? —inquirió Astroboy.

—No-no lo sé —repuso Armando con dificultad—. Es-es difícil saber... .

Karmatrón decidió actuar con rapidez. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo Armando lograría evitar el colapso de la Tierra, pero no podían desperdiciarlos inútilmente tratando de adivinarlo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y activó su comunicador para hablar con los tripulantes de la nave _Tao_. Les ordenó que interrumpieran el combate con las naves del imperio y que se prepararan para evacuar un gran número de personas. Como no conocía ese mundo, se dirigió a la doctora Ritsuko.

—Debe informarnos sobre los principales centros urbanos cercanos a esta área. Tal vez no logremos salvar a mucha gente, pero haremos lo que podamos —hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Saulo—. Hay que comunicarse de inmediato con las _Águilas Reales_ para que estén listas.

El príncipe de Endoria no pensaba lo mismo.

—Esto es un suicidio, una verdadera locura. No sabemos cuanto tiempo Armando logrará soportar esa enorme presión. Lo más inteligente sería...

—Lo más inteligente sería que cerrarás la boca —le interrumpió Cadmio con rudeza y luego extrajo un comunicador de su cinturón—. Sí tú no vas a dar la orden, entonces hazte a un lado y no estorbes. Tal vez ya lo olvidaste, Saulo, pero la labor de los Caballeros Celestiales es ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Saulo le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Cadmio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar con la flota para informarles de la situación. El príncipe de Endoria se giró hacia donde estaban Asiont y Areth en busca de apoyo, pero no lo recibió. Saulo tal vez era la máxima autoridad de la Alianza Estelar en esos momentos, pero ninguno de los Celestiales estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a tantas personas.

—Cadmio, interrumpe esa transmisión ahora —era una orden, no una petición. Los tres Celestiales se volvieron y vieron al príncipe de Endoria acercarse—. ¿Me has oído?

—¿Y si no lo hago qué? —replicó Cadmio fríamente—. ¿Vas a obligarme?

Saulo respondió sin titubeos.

—No me provoques, Cadmio.

Asiont intervino antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

—No peleen, por favor —dijo interponiéndose entre ambos—. Tenemos poco tiempo y no debemos desperdiciarlo. Hay que actuar con rapidez si queremos salvar a toda la gente que podamos y escapar con vida.

Saulo y Cadmio se miraron en silencio con un brillo casi amenazador en los ojos, y la magnitud de su reciente descubierto antagonismo se volvió casi palpable. Una enorme brecha acababa de abrirse en la relación de ambos y amenazaba con ensancharse todavía más. Tras unos breves momentos de incertidumbre, los asintieron con la cabeza y se relajaron. Saulo respiró hondo y permitió que Cadmio hablara con la flota para llevar a cabo la evacuación.

Asiont y Areth se encaminaron hacia donde estaban la doctora Ritsuko, Masamaru, Astroboy, Son Gokuh y Karmatrón. Tras ellos, escucharon a Saulo hablando al cielo.

—Oigan, ¿por qué siempre terminamos salvando a otros?

Areth no pudo contenerse. Miró por encima del hombro y se dirigió al príncipe.

—Tal vez ese sea tu destino —dijo, sin ocultar el placer que le proporcionaba.

_Geofrente de NERV._

Las gigantescas naves abbadonitas ascendieron y comenzaron a alejarse de la Tierra a una velocidad alucinante. En el mismo instante, todas las naves licántropas giraron sobre sus ejes para seguirlas. Todo el enjambre se fue volando a través de las nubes con rumbo al espacio. Incluso el temible Súper Executor abandonó la encarnizada batalla que libraba con los Guerreros Estelares y escapó volando para sorpresa de todos.

Los Transformables estaban listos para iniciar la persecución, pero Karmatrón se comunicó con ellos para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Sin perder tiempo, Titán y los demás robots zuyua se dirigieron hacia la nave _Tao_, a excepción de Magneto que se quedó un instante más al lado del robot de Mana. Las fuerzas lerasinas de Mariana, por su parte, recibieron ordenes de atravesar la atmósfera y vigilar los movimientos de las naves enemigas. Lo último que necesitaban era que las fuerzas de N´astarith dieran media vuelta y regresaran a atacarlos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Magneto a Mana—. Tal parece que las fuerzas de N´astarith se han retirado por el momento. Hemos tenido mucha suerte según puedo ver, pero parece que algo malo está ocurriendo. Estos fenómenos no parecen naturales.

—Si, debo agradecerles que me ayudaran a luchar con ese monstruo —repuso Mana por el intercomunicador—. Por cierto, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso pertenecen a NERV o a SEELE? ¿Vienen de parte de las Naciones Unidas o de algún país?

El pequeño Transformable negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso, nosotros somos los Guerreros Estelares y venimos de otra dimensión siguiendo las enormes naves que estaban atacando este mundo. Sé que es un poco complicado de explicar, pero esa es la verdad.

—¿Otra dimensión? —repitió ella con incredulidad—. ¿Te refieres a un universo paralelo o algo así? Creo que no entiendo bien lo que estás diciendo, pero de todas formas les agradezco por su ayuda. ¿Adónde fueron tus amigos?

Magneto se elevó algunos metros por el cielo y volvió la mirada por un instante hacia donde estaban las naves de la Alianza Estelar. Por mucho que el pequeño robot deseara quedarse a explicarle a Mana todo con lujo de detalles, no podía hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. Titán lo estaba llamando insistentemente y debía acudir al llamado de su líder. Agitó su mano en el aire para despedirse.

—Me están llamando, creo que algo grave está ocurriendo. Tengo que irme, pero sé que mis amigos te contarán todo más tarde. Será mejor que ayudes a tus compañeros por lo pronto.

Antes de que la chica pudiera formular otra pregunta, Magneto se alejó volando hasta perderse en la inmensidad de los cielos. A lo lejos podían verse varias naves plateadas que estaban convergiendo sobre Tokio-3. Mana imaginó que quizá aquellas naves pertenecían a algún tipo de proyecto secreto que operaba bajo el auspicio de las Naciones Unidas, pero que no se había dado a conocer hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué será lo que está pasando? —inquirió Mana y luego activó su comunicador—. ¿Musashi? ¿Estás ahí? Responde, por favor.

—Afirmativo, Mana —se oyó la voz de Musashi desde la consola—. Estoy herido, pero aún sigo con vida. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Mana decidió consultar su ordenador antes de responder.

—Mi Executor sufrió graves daños, pero aún se mantiene operativo. Estoy al veinticuatro por ciento de efectividad. La energía de reserva mantiene funcionando todos los sistemas principales, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo.

—Tu robot me importa un pimiento —replicó Musashi—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Bueno, yo —Mana titubeó y respiró hondo, que sonó más bien como un sollozo—, tengo varias heridas, pero creo que estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Sephiroth?

—Dime la verdad.

Mana temblaba como una niña, con los guantes rojos por la sangre. Temerosa, extendió un brazo para abrir un pequeño compartimiento que contenía los suministros médicos y extrajo varias sulfamidas. Mientras se las frotaba en el brazo y el abdomen, su respiración se hizo más agitada.

—Estoy bien, Musashi, ¿cómo está Sephiroth?

—Sephiroth está al cuarenta y cinco por ciento de su capacidad, aunque muchos sistemas están fallando y no sé lo que pueda pasar. Las armas principales están inoperantes, pero al menos ese maldito monstruo ya se fue.

Mana comenzó a sentirse débil por la pérdida de sangre. La vista comenzó a nublársele y los controles a su alrededor empezaron a desenfocarse. La herida del abdomen era la que más sangraba.

—Mis instrumentos detectan leves señales de vida dentro del Eva-02, pero parece que Asuka está inconsciente ya que no responde a ninguno de mis llamados. ¿Dónde está Shinji?

—Está por allá me parece —señaló Musashi, alzando el brazo de Seohiroth para apuntar al Eva-01 con un dedo. El enorme Evangelion de color morado estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse—. No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo —añadió—, pero la base en el monte Fuji explotó hace unos instantes y luego comenzó esta especie de cataclismo. La tierra ha estado temblando desde hace rato mientras que los cielos se llenaron de nubes oscuras.

—Si, algo grave está ocurriendo —murmuró Mana mientras analizaba las condiciones atmosféricas en su ordenador. Las lecturas mostraban un rápido incremento de dióxido de carbono en el aire—. Es como si se tratara de una especie de erupción volcánica, pero a una escala mayor... .

De pronto, el pitido del sistema de comunicación llamó su atención. Mana apretó el botón de conexión y espero.

—¿Mana, Musashi, están ahí?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la chica con desconfianza. Después de enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre que creían era el general Kymura, no podía fiarse de nadie más fuera de Musashi—. Adelante.

—Mana, soy Masamaru, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, pero no gracias al general Kymura o... como quiera que se llame. Lo sabemos todo... y no dejaremos que nos vuelvan a engañar.

—Quieres callarte y escucharme —Un tono de desesperación se deslizó por la voz de Masamaru cuando la tierra comenzó un nuevo terremoto—. Fui yo quien encendió el comunicador para que escucharan todo lo que ocurría dentro de NERV. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso ahora. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero el planeta, es decir, toda la Tierra va a explotar.

Mana tardó unos minutos en asimilar la información, y entonces sintió que le faltaba el aire. Bajó la mirada y apretó su herida una vez más a fin de contener la hemorragia. Lo que Masamaru le estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad. ¡Tenía que estar mintiendo! Pero todo parecía indicar lo contrario. Una nueva columna de roca fundida emergió del subsuelo con la fuerza suficiente para alcanzar las alturas.

—No puede... ser —murmuró débilmente—. Esto no es real.

La línea enmudeció durante un momento. La ruptura del campo magnético de la Tierra estaba causando una serie de interferencias en todos los sistemas de comunicación. La voz de Masamaru se esfumaba por instantes y luego volvía a escucharse, todavía enturbiada por la estática.

—Escúchame bien... deben escapar al espacio. Sus robots están equipados para vuelos interestelares. Cuando... hayan atravesado la atmósfera se encontrarán con un grupo de... naves alienígenas. En estos momentos... no... tiempo para explicarles todo, pero... recibiendo ayuda externa.

—Los Guerreros Estelares —musitó Mana.

—Necesito que hagan lo que les digo. Dile a Musashi lo que te he dicho y traten de escapar de la Tierra. Si logró salir con vida les contaré toda la verdad, pero si por alguna razón no llego a sobrevivir, deben buscar a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Ella les dirá todo lo que quieran saber.

—¿Qué hay de los pilotos de los Evas?

—Tendrán que ayudarlos a escapar —contestó Masamaru en forma apresurada—. Salgan de aquí cuanto antes y... quiero pedirles perdón y desearles buena suerte.

La transmisión se interrumpió súbitamente de golpe y el silencio engulló la voz de Masamaru. Mana permaneció inmóvil, mirando fijamente el vacío con cara de preocupación. Movía nerviosamente las manos en la consola sin poder evitarlo. Tras un breve instante, encendió el comunicador para hablar con Musashi de nuevo.

—¿Qué rayos ocurre, Mana? —le preguntó el chico, enfadado.

—Musashi, no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte.

Después de presenciar la destrucción del Monte Fuji y de los continuos terremotos que sucedían uno tras otro, los hombres de la organización Apocalipsis habían tratado de comunicarse con el general Kymura, pero sin tener éxito. Nadie sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero algunos suponían que la misión había fallado rotundamente y que el fin del mundo estaba iniciándose. Los oficiales y técnicos de NERV capturados en batalla estaban concentrados en una improvisada zona de contención que los del grupo Apocalipsis habían establecido en las afueras de Tokio-3. Todos ellos parecían aturdidos, atónitos ante los desastres naturales que ocurrían.

Cuando los temblores aumentaron, el pánico cundió rápidamente entre todos los terrestres. Un capitán de los soldados Apocalipsis, un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada y cabello recortado, sugirió ejecutar a todos los prisioneros de NERV en calidad de combatientes ilegales. La matanza hubiera tenido lugar de no ser por la inesperada llegada de Masamaru, que apareció a tiempo acompañado por los santos de bronce para detener aquella locura. Siendo el segundo al mando en la organización, Masamaru dio la orden para que pusieran en libertad a todos los prisioneros. Algunos soldados del grupo Apocalipsis se opusieron a tal decisión argumentando que sólo el general Kymura podía dictar ese tipo de ordenes, pero Seiya y sus compañeros se ocuparon de ellos sin mayor problema.

De pronto, una de las _Águilas Reales_ aterrizó en una carretera contigua a la zona de contención, la cual había sido acondicionada para que sirviera como una especie de aeropuerto. Fuyutsuki,Shigeru, Maya, Misato y Makoto no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo. La doctora Ritsuko Akagi apareció por la escotilla de la nave extraterrestre para indicarles que subieran a bordo. Si en vez de la científica hubieran visto a una alienígena de tres metros y cabeza rosada, probablemente no se habrían quedado tan desconcertados. Mientras los soldados Apocalipsis y los oficiales de NERV corrían a toda prisa por la rampa, Misato se detuvo delante de Ritsuko para hablarle.

—Me puedes decir qué demonios es todo esto.

—Créeme que nada me gustaría más que contártelo en este momento, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Sube a la nave y busca un lugar.

Misato esbozó una enorme sonrisa de alegría y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de irse. Aquel gesto tomó desprevenida a la científica que se volvió hacia Misato, quien miró por encima del hombro y le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba mientras caminaba. Antes de perderse en el mar de gente que corría por la rampa, Misato le gritó:

—¡Es bueno saber que nada malo te pasó!

—Lo mismo digo de ti —repuso Ritsuko con una sonrisa apagada—. ¡No pierdas tiempo!

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la nave, ésta cerró su escotilla y se elevó por los aires para dirigirse hacia el espacio. Un grupo de tres _Águilas Reales_ llegó hasta Tokio-2 y aterrizó en medio de la ciudad, salvando un gran número de japoneses que abarrotaron las naves creyendo que se trataban de aviones enviados por las Naciones Unidas. La misma escena se repitió en Pekín, Moscú, Ciudad de México, Karachi, Tel Aviv y San Francisco, aunque desgraciadamente las naves aliadas no pudieron expandir demasiado su rango de búsqueda debido a la creciente destrucción. Cuando ya no hubo más cupo en las _Águilas Reales_ y en la nave _Tao_, Karmatrón le ordenó a sus robots que se trasformaran en vehículos para seguir llevando más personas.

Entre tanto, Armando estaba empezando a sentir como su poder se debilitaba más y más con cada minuto que pasaba. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, el príncipe meganiano dio un fuerte grito para contener una vez más la inevitable destrucción. Sin embargo, Armando se moría. Apenas podía seguir de pie. Su cabeza se meneaba sin control cuando escuchó la voz de Asiont que lo llamaba insistentemente.

—Armando, Armando, ven con nosotros, debemos huir ahora.

El meganiano lo miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Mi hora ha... llegado, Celestial, será mejor... que te marches. Debo ir con mis ancestros. En compañía de... mis padres y mi hermano, no sentiré más la tristeza y el dolor que me han acosado por mucho... tiempo. Vete... antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Qué dices? No puedes hablar en serio —Asiont abrió los ojos como platos—. Tienes que venir con nosotros ahora mismo. Las naves están llenas a toda su capacidad y han empezado a dejar este planeta.

—No —dijo Armando secamente—. Este... es el destino que... he elegido. Por mi mundo... y por mi hermano. Escucha, Celestial, deben... ayudar a mi hermano... a soportar la carga que pesa... que pesa sobre sus hombros. ¡Prométemelo, por favor!

Asiont lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo prometo.

Una potente explosión sacudió el suelo donde ambos estaban parados. Fue en ese instante, cuando la tierra empezó a desmoronarse, que Asiont comprendió que ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer para convencer a Armando. El Celestial se alejó por los aires usando el poder de su aura. Mientras se elevaba en dirección hacia las ruinas de Tokio-3 miró a Armando Ferrer por última vez y pensó en toda la gente que no había podido subir a las naves.

—Buena suerte, amigo.

Tras sobrevolar una breve distancia a una velocidad cinco veces superior a la del sonido, Asiont se introdujo en la última _Águila Real_ que le esperaba sobre Tokio-3. Karmatrón y todos los demás ya estaban dentro de la nave. Saulo y Lis-ek estaban coordinando la evacuación con los capitanes de la flota cuando Asiont entró al puente de mando.

—¿En dónde está Armando? —le preguntó Seiya apenas lo vio.

Asiont echó una mirada a Seiya que no daba lugar a dudas. Incluso en ese momento, a sabiendas de que era totalmente imposible hacer algo más, Asiont no podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas que estaban a punto de morir.

—No vendrá.

—¡Tenemos que volver! —exclamó el santo de Pegaso—. ¡No vamos a dejarlo!

El Celestial respiró hondo y dijo:

—Él se va a quedar para que todos podamos escapar, ¿lo entiendes? Ahora no hagas más difíciles las cosas y regresa a tu lugar que aún no hemos salido de ésta.

En ese momento, Seiya perdió completamente los estribos. Tomó a Asiont por la ropa y comenzó a gritarle.

—¡No me interesa lo que digas! Vamos a ir a salvarlo, ¿me escuchaste?

—Aguarda, Seiya, tranquilízate —La voz de Shiryu atrajo la atención de Seiya, que soltó a Asiont lentamente—. Armando decidió sacrificar su vida por la gente de este mundo. Sé que es difícil, pero debemos aceptar su decisión.

Seiya bajó la mirada al suelo. Estaba indignado por lo sucedido. Tal vez no conocía mucho a ese meganiano, pero el hecho de verlo sacrificarse por los demás le había inspirado un gran respeto hacia él. Con un puño alzado, alzó la vista para contemplar a Shiryu.

—N´astarith pagará por esto.

En la pantalla de la nave, Cadmio observó una gráfica que simulaba la destrucción del planeta. De acuerdo con los cálculos de la computadora, las naves lograrían alejarse con tiempo antes de la explosión, pero había enormes probabilidades de que los escombros que saldrían volando por el espacio los embistieran. Tras hacer varios simulaciones y obtener siempre el mismo resultado, Cadmio soltó una maldición y le dio un puñetazo a la consola.

—Muerto en medio de una estúpida lluvia de asteroides —murmuró para sí con frustración—. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Qué te molesta? —le dijo Saulo con sarcasmo—. Al menos habrá fuegos pirotécnicos en nuestro honor.

Mientras la nave ascendía, Masamaru miró por la ventana, y vio como Sephiroth y el Executor-03 surcaban los cielos llevando cada uno sobre sus espaldas a los Evas-01 y 02 mientras la ruinas de Tokio-3 se hundían en la tierra. Por unos momentos le pareció estar viendo una escena que había imaginado a las puertas del cielo: a unos se les concedía la salvación mientras que a otros se les dejaba fuera para que murieran. Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y comenzó a culparse por todo lo que estaba pasando. Bajó su mano derecha hasta la cintura y extrajo su pistola con la intención de pegarse un tiro.

—¿Quién diría que iba a contribuir a provocar el fin del mundo, Kaji?

—Ni se te ocurra hacer esa tontería.

Masamaru se dio la media vuelta y quedó cara a cara con la doctora Ritsuko, quien le arrebató el arma con un rápido movimiento y luego la arrojó al suelo. La científica puso un pie sobre la pistola y observó a Masamaru con severidad. El hombre simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo con expresión compungida.

—No sé por qué te molestas en evitar la muerte de un... .

—¿Un gusano? —dijo ella, terminando la frase por Masamaru—. Sí, tal vez debería dejarte que acabarás con tu vida aquí mismo, pero no me malentiendas. Necesito que nos digas todo lo que sepas sobre ese sujeto llamado Fobos —hizo una pausa, recogió el arma y luego se la puso en las manos—. Cuando nos digas eso, no te detendré sí es que quieres volarte los malditos sesos... o tal vez yo misma te maté.

Se produjo un estridente zumbido cuando la nave por fin salió al espacio. Las naves lerasinas esperaron hasta que la última _Águila Real_ atravesara la atmósfera antes de dejar la órbita de la Tierra. Mariana dio la orden de retirada y puso el caza estelar al límite de su resistencia. Las estrellas dejaron de ser puntos luminosos y se convirtieron en hilos de luz mientras las naves ganaban velocidad.

Con la vista puesta en las alturas, Armando dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando divisó como la última nave de la Alianza Estelar salía disparada hacia el horizonte, atravesaban las nubes para abandonar el planeta.

—Mi familia siempre luchó todos estos ciclos estelares para reguardar el legado del Káiser y yo siempre me burle de eso —murmuró Armando—. Nunca comprendí las intenciones de mi padre hasta este momento. No quisiera tener que sacrificar mi vida, pero N´astarith debe ser detenido.

Cuando Armando contempló los ríos de lava y fuego que corrían frente a sus ojos y escuchó los terribles relámpagos que resonaban en los cielos poblados de turbulentas nubes, supo que su hora al fin había llegado. Cuando la Tierra explotara, él moriría junto con ella. Sólo le restaba una última cosa por hacer; se sumió en las profundidades de su ser, estableciendo contacto mental con Jesús Ferrer.

—Hermano, he decidido quedarme y compartir el destino de este mundo agonizante. Antes de morir, sin embargo, quiero contarte la verdad sobre nuestros orígenes y revelarte la verdad que he mantenido en secreto por ciclos estelares. Sé que sabrás perdonar a nuestro padre por no decírtelo nunca.

En su habitación de la astronave _Churubusco_, Jesús percibió, tan claramente como si hubiera sido en voz alta, el mensaje telepático de su hermano. En ese momento, Jesús cerró los ojos para concentrarse y tuvo una experiencia incorpórea. Se vio a sí mismo delante de su hermano, quien lo miraba con una expresión de afecto.

—Armando, ¿qué es lo que sucede, hermano? ¿En dónde te encuentras?

—Escúchame bien, mi padre me contó que le habían profetizado que el guerrero legendario, es decir, el Káiser, nacería dentro de nuestra familia, pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba y que originó la guerra civil de Megazoar. En vez de tener un hijo, nacimos tres y por esta razón las almas que formaban el espíritu del guerrero legendario quedaron separadas en cada uno de nosotros. Fue por eso que cuando David falleció nuestros poderes se incrementaron, ya que el alma que llevaba en su cuerpo se liberó y se unió con las nuestras. Eso significa que si yo muero, entonces todo será como debió ser y finalmente tú te convertirás en el guerrero legendario que destruirá al mal.

Jesús inclinó la cabeza y las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos.

—Armando... no, por favor.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte, hermano —La imagen de Armando frunció una tenue sonrisa y le puso una manos en el hombro—. Tengo que confesar que cuando te conocí pensaba que nuestro padre me haría a un lado por preferirte a ti como su sucesor. Llegué a detestarte, y alguna vez hasta deseé que jamás te hubiéramos encontrado, pero ahora comprendo lo errado que estaba. Perdóname, por favor.

Una nueva sucesión de violentos estallidos envolvió a Armando, que desapareció bajo el manto de fuego y destrucción que lo rodeaba mientras exhalaba un último grito de agonía. Las explosiones se extendieron por todos los continentes y océanos de la Tierra. El planeta azul se desgarró por completo desde su interior y reventó en millones de pedazos. La explosión fue tan poderosa que iluminó todo a millones de kilómetros a la redonda, formando largos arcos en el espacio. Grandes fragmentos de roca salieron despedidos por todas direcciones a una velocidad alucinante. De no ser por el sacrificio de Armando, que detuvo la explosión más allá de todos los pronósticos más optimistas, la mayoría de las naves aliadas habrían sido alcanzadas por el potente estallido que acababa de destruir la Tierra.

La onda expansiva de destrucción continuó su camino arrojando miles de enormes asteroides que surcaron el espacio como cometas ardientes. Muchos de estos terminaron su carrera impactándose en la luna, la cual quedó reducida a un montón de rocas y polvo que se esparcieron por el infinito hasta perderse para siempre.

_Continuará... ._


	118. DESPIERTA GUERRERO LEGENDARIO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXVII

¡DESPIERTA, GUERRERO LEGENDARIO!

La pantalla en el puente de mando mostró la destrucción de la Tierra en el mismo instante que ésta se produjo. La salvaje explosión que indicaba el fin del planeta azul se hizo visible en todas las ventanas del _Águila Real_, que sufrió una violenta sacudida. Las manos enguantadas de los pilotos se cerraron sobre los mandos en un desesperado esfuerzo por conservar el control de la nave. Areth hundió los dedos en los brazos acolchonados de su asiento y miró al techo de la nave, expectante.

—Moriré sin conocer al amor de mi vida —musitó la chica.

Vejita era el único que no estaba sudando. Entendió que no quedaba nada que hacer salvo esperar que no fuera su hora. Las naves aumentaron de velocidad para eludir los restos del planeta que acababan de devastar la luna. Cuando las sacudidas empezaron a amainar, todos los pasajeros exhalaron un suspiro de alivio y se permitieron creer que habían sobrevivido. La onda de choque destruyó un par de cazas lerasinos y cuatro _Águilas Real_ sufrieron daños menores en sus estructuras debido a la tormenta de meteoritos, pero el resto de las naves aliadas salieron ilesas.

Misato estaba sentada en un asiento junto a Fuyutsuki, Makoto, Shigeru y Maya, absorta en sus pensamientos. Ritsuko se sentó discretamente en un sillón contiguo a ellos, pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a mirarse fijamente las palmas. Maya estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido, pero a Ritsuko le preocupaba más averiguar el lugar a donde irían a parar ahora que la Tierra había dejado de existir. ¿Acaso había hecho lo correcto al confiar en aquellos extraterrestres de los que no sabía absolutamente nada? Eran enemigos de Fobos y también de los dueños de los enormes platillos que habían atacado a NERV. Ello, sin duda, era así. Pero eso no le garantizaba que fueran a darles un trato humanitario o a buscarles un nuevo hogar. Ritsuko había dejado de creer en Dios hacía mucho tiempo, y todo lo sucedido recientemente sólo reafirmaba sus convicciones.

—Lo has hecho bien, Ritsuko —le dijo Fuyutsuki—. Nos salvaste a todos.

La científica no lo miró, no movió ni un solo un músculo.

—Creí que iba a salvar al mundo, pero no pude hacer nada. —Exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Siempre pensé que Gendou y SEELE acabarían destruyendo la Tierra con sus juegos de poder, pero la verdadera amenaza vino de donde menos lo pensábamos —Miró a Fuyutsuki por primera vez—. Recién me enteré que los malditos que atacaron NERV fueron los mismos que asesinaron a Kaji.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia la científica, mirándola con incredulidad, convencidos de que había muchísimo más de lo que no estaban enterados. Misato quedó perpleja ante aquel inesperado comentario; sí había algo que ella deseaba saber con toda su alma eran los verdaderos motivos de la muerte de Kaji. Como muchos otros, Misato había creído que SEELE o quizá hasta el mismo Gendou estaban detrás del asesinato, pero ahora Ritsuko acababa de darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados al asunto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —murmuró la jefa de operaciones de Nerv—. ¿Los tipos que invadieron NERV son los que mataron a Kaji? Pero no entiendo que relación puede haber, ¿por qué demonios lo hicieron? ¿Es qué acaso Kaji era uno de ellos? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Misato se dio cuenta que Ritsuko no estaba para dar explicaciones. Así pues, le demostró su apoyo guardando sus preguntas para después; extendió un brazo hacia la científica y le cogió una mano. Ritsuko volvió su mirada hacia Misato y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Sólo espero que Shinji, Asuka y Rei estén bien —musitó Misato.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido con Gendou? —preguntó Fuyutsuki sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Con todo el alboroto no sé que fue de él ni de Rei, pero espero que hayan podido escapar.

—Gendou murió —Ritsuko alzó la mirada para contemplar el techo unos instantes, preguntándose sí debía sentirse alegre o llorar—. Shinji y Asuka están bien hasta donde sé, pero Rei quizá también esté muerta para estos momentos.

En el puente de mando, Cadmio y Saulo estaban contemplando la pantalla principal, analizando la cartografía espacial en espera de poder encontrar un planeta a donde dirigirse para llevar a los refugiados. Después de realizar un análisis exhaustivo usando el radar de espacio profundo, la computadora de la nave le informó que aquél era una calca casi exacta del sistema solar del Gran Sol Amarillo que conocían, lo cual no pudo resultar más decepcionante para ambos Celestiales. Ahora sabían que no existía un planeta habitable a miles de años luz de distancia.

Asiont acababa de volver a entrar al puente cuando sus amigos estaban discutiendo sobres sus posibilidades. Primero levantó la mirada para examinar una de las muchas pantallas de rastreo que mostraba la posición de la flota. Las _Águilas Reales_, los Transformables y la nave Tao se desplazaban rápidamente por el espacio hacia un pequeño planeta rojo, que le resultó algo familiar. Después de consultar con uno de los técnicos y enterarse de que estaban en un sistema solar idéntico al del planeta azul de su propia realidad, Asiont comprendió la gravedad del problema en el que estaban inmersos.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, eh? —exclamó Saulo notoriamente enfadado—. No tenemos un maldito lugar a donde llevar a toda esta gente. Sabía que la idea del rescate era una locura.

—Hicimos lo que era correcto —intervino Asiont—. ¡No íbamos a abandonarlos! ¡El código Celestial dicta que tenemos que ayudar a quien lo necesite! ¡Dejarlos ahí hubiera sido contra las reglas!

—Despierta, Asiont, aquí el código no vale —replicó Saulo a punto de jalarse los cabellos—. ¡Dime sí las malditas reglas dicen qué hacer en situaciones como estas! ¿Lo ves? ¡El código no es más que una retórica de buenas intenciones para mequetrefes!

—¡Basta de tonterías! —terció Cadmio—. No es el momento para recriminarnos por lo que ya sucedió. Tenemos un problema ahora y hay que enfocarnos en cómo solucionarlo.

—Eso si existe una forma de hacerlo —dijo Saulo con amargura—. Según la computadora, sólo existen ocho planetas más en este fastidiado sistema estelar y ninguno de ellos cuenta con un medio ambiente propicio para la vida. ¿A dónde rayos vamos a ir entonces?

Todos observaban a los Celestiales, salvó los pilotos que estaban más preocupados por las fuerzas enemigas que estaban estacionadas a lo lejos. Una de las técnicas estaba vigilando el movimiento de los Devastadores Estelares, pero hasta el momento no había señales de que estos estuvieran siguiéndolos.

—Tenemos que ser optimistas, Saulo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo con tu plan de rescate? Porque esa idea sí que fue una auténtica metida de pata. Sí que lo fue. Sí, metiste la pata, Asiont.

Asiont no respondió. Cadmio, en cambio, exclamó indignado.

—¡Bueno, ya dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Enfóquense en el problema!

Saulo no le hizo el menor caso.

—Sí, claro, tenemos una misión muy importante. Quizá si alguien sepa cómo multiplicar las raciones, podremos alimentar a todos —le dijo a Cadmio—. Rescatamos a miles de personas, por supuesto, sólo que no sabemos qué hacer con ellas. Tal vez alguno de ellos sepa como terraformar un maldito planeta.

—Es impresionante lo bien que sabes manejar un problema —murmuró Asiont y luego echó un vistazo al monitor principal—. Tal vez exista algo que la computadora haya pasado por alto.

—¡Sólo eso nos faltaría! —rugió Saulo, fulminando a Asiont con la mirada como si estuviera acusándolo de todos los problemas—. Que la computadora no estuviera jugando una broma. Eso sí que sería digno de contárselo a medio mundo. A lo mejor hasta N´astarith querría oír esa historia.

Areth acababa de abandonar su asiento. Oyó la conversación y se quedó en la puerta esperando oír más. Lo que escuchó a continuación la hizo entrar en el puente rápidamente. Sailor Uranus y Seiya dejaron sus lugares y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los tres Celestiales para participar en la discusión.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te calmas de una vez? —le dijo la Outer Senshi a Saulo con tono imperioso—. No haces más que quejarte y gritar todo el tiempo. Nadie podía saber que no había otro planeta con vida cerca.

El príncipe de Endoria se llevó las manos a las sienes para darse masaje fingiendo tener dolor de cabeza. Lo último que deseaba es que alguien se acercara a darle una cátedra sobre la ayuda al prójimo.

—Ahora no tengo ganas de escucharlos, así que mejor ahórrense todos sus comentarios sobre la justicia y mejor déjenos solos.

Sailor Uranus se acercó bruscamente y quedó cara a cara con Saulo.

—Pues vas a tener que oírnos, presumido, porque ya estamos hartos de tu actitud tan odiosa. Lo único que te interesa es tu estúpida venganza contra N´astarith. ¿Acaso no hay nada más que te importe? La gente de ese planeta era inocente y la mayoría está muerta. ¿Es qué tienes agua fría en las venas?

—Muy bonito discurso, pero eso no arregla el problema, Uranus —masculló Saul,o mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Sí te crees que tan inteligente, ¿por qué no nos dices que hacer con los refugiados? Esperemos que seas mejor pensando que luchando, por parece que ni eso sabes hacer.

—Y tú no pareces un príncipe, sino un mocoso malcriado —La Outer Senshi estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Saulo cuando fueron interrumpidos. Areth se acercó hacia ellos súbitamente, tratando de calmar las cosas.

—¿Por qué no los llevamos con nosotros a la _Churubusco_? Eh, creo que tal como están las cosas, es lo más conveniente. Eh, bueno, ¿qué opinan?

Lo había dicho como sí fuera algo obvio, la respuesta más elemental. La curiosa idea de Areth había evitado una batalla campal en el puente de mando. Quizá Saulo no estaba dispuesto a golpear a Uranus arguyendo que se trataba de una mujer, pero Haruka no tenía el menor inconveniente en darle un escarmiento por más príncipe de Endoria que fuera.

—¡Bien pensando! —festejó Seiya.

—¿Es qué acaso perdiste la razón, niña? —Saulo se volvió hacia Areth, quien retrocedió unos pasos—. No podemos llevarlos a nuestra dimensión así nada más. Esa gente pertenece a este universo, no al nuestro. No es lo mismo que con los de la flota de la _Megaroad_.

—Sí se te ocurre una idea mejor, Saulo, te sugiero que nos la digas —Asiont observó al príncipe con una extraña indiferencia—. Lo mejor es hacer lo que Areth dice y regresar a la _Churubusco_. Más adelante analizaremos sí esa gente se queda en nuestra dimensión o buscamos un mundo para ellos.

—¿Qué opina de eso, príncipe? —murmuró Sailor Uranus cruzada de brazos.

Saulo estaba listo para objetar aquella idea, pero estaba harto de la discusión y en ese momento prefería volver a su universo. Ahora que N´astarith tenía en sus manos nueve de las doce gemas estelares, la situación se había tornado más peligrosa que nunca. De seguro los Khans harían todo lo posible por recuperar las tres gemas que se estaban en poder de la Alianza Estelar. La guerra podía volverse más sanguinaria a partir de ese instante.

—De acuerdo, haremos lo que dicen —asintió luego de un momento—. Pero haré que detengan a todos los que portan trajes de Shadow Trooper cuando lleguemos a la _Churubusco_. Hasta no saber por qué esos humanos estaban usando las armaduras no podemos confiarnos. Quizá algunos de ellos aún estén trabajando por el imperio y no voy a arriesgarme.

—Incluso yo estoy de acuerdo con eso —confesó Cadmio.

La mirada de Asiont recorrió los rostros de Sailor Uranus, Seiya y Areth y volvió nuevamente hacia Saulo, que se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su puesto de mando sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo. Como todo parecía indicar que se había llegado a un acuerdo, Cadmio volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla principal para ubicar la posición de la flota imperial. Los Devastadores Estelares continuaban inmóviles.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el príncipe meganiano? —preguntó Saulo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial—. Tengo que admitir que si no fuera por él no habríamos podido salir con vida de esa explosión. Supongo que querrán que le dé las gracias, ¿no es así?

—Armando murió —acabó diciendo Seiya—. Se quedó en la Tierra para darnos más tiempo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Sailor Uranus no podía creerlo—. Pero no comprendo.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —le contestó Asiont—. Cuando fui por él, me dijo que prefería quedarse y morir. Traté de convencerlo de que se salvara, pero no quiso hacerlo.

El que Armando Ferrer hubiera preferido sacrificarse para salvarles la vida, en algún modo sorprendió a Saulo, que no esperaba que el príncipe meganiano hubiera realizado tan loable acción. Una expresión suave cruzó el semblante de Saulo, una expresión que aquellos que lo conocían pudieron identificar como remordimiento. El príncipe de Endoria respiró profundamente y dijo:

—Comprendo, es una verdadera lástima —hizo una pausa y luego elevó su voz para dirigirse a los pilotos—. Prepárense para abandonar esta dimensión y regresar a la _Churubusco_.

Seiya y Sailor Uranus regresaron a sus lugares. Cuando Areth estaba a punto de retirarse, Asiont le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla. La chica se volvió hacia él para mirarlo sin ocultar su extrañes. Asiont le hizo una seña para que caminara a su lado. Cuando ambos estuvieron lejos de Saulo, el Celestial le susurró:

—Tengo que admitir que tuviste una buena idea, te la sacaste de la manga, ¿no?

—Tú me conoces —sonrió Areth—. Alguien tenía que salvarlos.

Mana descubrió que su cuadro de instrumentos empezaba a fallar y no sólo eso sino que además estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Sabía que la pérdida de sangre bien podía costarle la vida, pero ahora era demasiado para pedir ayuda. No podían detenerse en medio del espacio para hacer un relevo. Además, se sentía responsable por la vida de Asuka.

Musashi pensó que su compañera estaba teniendo fallas, pero que no eran de cuidado.

—Mantén el rumbo, Mana, estás aminorando la velocidad.

—No me siento bien... .

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tienes que mantener la velocidad o nos dejarán.

Musashi disminuyó la velocidad para vigilar a su amiga y notó que el Executor-03 estaba desviándose suavemente hacia la derecha. Las naves de la Alianza comenzaron a alejarse. Musashi gritó por el comunicador pidiéndole a Mana que se espabilara, pero parecía inútil; echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y después consultó su panel de control para evaluar los signos vitales de su amiga. Cuando la computadora le indicó que la chica había entrado en shock, Musashi murmuró una maldición y activó el arpón de Sephiroth para disparar hacia el Executor-03 y sujetarlo antes de que fuera tarde.

Una punta metálica atravesó el hombro derecho del robot de Mana, que quedó unido a Sephiroth por medio de un sólido cable metálico. A Musashi le habían dicho que éste estaba hecho de una aleación casi irrompible y por primera vez rezó para que así fuera. Ahora su única preocupación era que el Eva-02 no se desprendiera del Executor de su compañera o que el Eva-01 decidiera soltarse de improvisto. Musashi sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios y dio gracias al cielo de que no hubiera gravedad en el espacio.

—Esto no puede ponerse peor.

La flota de Abbadón se encontraba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia cuando la Tierra desapareció. Para N´astarith las maniobras de sus enemigos eran incomprensibles ¿Arriesgarse a morir en la explosión sólo para salvar a algunos miles de humanos? Era una tontería. Tiamat estaba convencido de que las naves de la Alianza darían el salto dimensional para escapar en cualquier momento, y que las fuerzas imperiales debían hacer todo lo necesario por evitar que eso pasara. Debían aniquilar a los malditos enemigos antes de que huyeran.

—Mi señor, ahora es nuestra oportunidad —dijo Tiamat con la mirada puesta sobre la enorme pantalla visora del puente. En ésta podía verse una magnifica imagen de las _Águilas Reales_ que viajaban por el espacio a toda velocidad—. Hay que destruirlos ahora que tenemos la oportunidad. De la orden para ir tras ellos.

—Concuerdo plenamente con esa idea —convino Fobos—. Imaginen la desesperación que sentirán esos miserables cuando les disparemos. No es necesario mandar a nuestros cazas o a los Executors. Que los artilleros se encarguen de volar a esos gusanos de uno por uno. ¡Borrémoslos de la faz del universo!

—¿Qué es lo que haremos, mi señor? —preguntó Sarah de Basilisco—. La destrucción del ese insignificante planeta acabó con millones de seres, pero ninguno de nuestros enemigos murió a excepción del príncipe Armando Ferrer.

—Ese maldito fue quien retrasó la explosión —comentó Etzal con malestar—. Sí no fuera por él todas las naves de la Alianza habrían sido destruidas. Desde aquí pude percibir como su aura desaparecía poco antes del estallido.

Tiamat miró a sus compañeros.

—Eso sólo significa que Jesús Ferrer se volverá más poderoso. Quizá tengamos que enfrentar al guerrero legendario dentro de muy poco —hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el oscuro señor de Abbadón—. Mi señor, no perdamos más tiempo. Ataquemos.

N´astarith contemplaba la pantalla en silencio. Al igual que sus enemigos de la Alianza, los abbadonitas y los licántropos ya habían escudriñado minuciosamente todo el sistema solar con sus rastreadores. Para N´astarith había dos escenarios posibles: que Saulo volviera a su dimensión cuanto antes; o bien, como alternativa, dispersar sus fuerzas y esconderse en alguno de los otros ocho planetas restantes. Además, Tiamat y Fobos parecían olvidar que las _Águilas Reales_ eran mucho más veloces que los enormes Devastadores Estelares, e iniciar una persecución en aquellas circunstancias habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Para qué ir tras ellos cuando podía esperar cómodamente el ataque sobre Adur?

—Olvídense de las naves de la Alianza —dijo N´astarith al fin—. Regresemos a _Armagedón_ ahora mismo para continuar con nuestros planes. Dejaremos que piensen que están a salvo para después destruirlos en su propio refugio.

—¡No podemos permitir que escapen! —contestó Tiamat, que no podía creerlo—. ¡Tenemos que destruirlos! Mi señor, le ruego que reconsidere las cosas y vayamos tras ellos. Debemos matarlos de una vez por todas.

—He dicho que los dejen ir —masculló N´astarith en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión—. Por supuesto que sería gratificante acabar con el príncipe Saulo, Son Gokuh, Seiya y los otros, pero ahora que el príncipe Armando Ferrer murió la situación se tornará más interesante. Falta poco para lanzar nuestro ataque sobre el sistema Adur. Ahí es cuando acabaremos con todos ellos y recuperaremos las tres gemas que nos hacen falta.

Hirviendo de rabia, Tiamat bajó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Sabía que no tenía más alternativa que aceptar la decisión de N´astarith. A lo largos de los años había aprendido que su trato con el emperador era similar a un lazo, que podía estirarlo en ciertas ocasiones, pero que debía cuidar de no romperlo a riesgo de perderlo todo. En su incontrolable sed de venganza contra la Alianza por poco había olvidado eso. Todavía apretando los dientes, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta una ventana del puente para observar los restos de la Tierra. La venganza se había postergado de nuevo, pero tendría que llegar en algún momento y él sabría aprovecharla.

—Disfruten de su suerte, malditos, pero pronto he de verlos ahogarse con su propia sangre. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, nada ni nadie podrá evitar que los destroce con mis propias manos.

__

País del Edo, era Sengoku (Japón, año 1,500 d. C.)

Kikyou alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, donde los últimos vestigios de la claridad diurna comenzaban a desvanecerse. Las primeras estrellas ya eran visibles, y simulaban pequeños motas plateadas esparcidas sobre la negrura que se iba adueñando paulatinamente del cielo nocturno. La noche parecía envolverla con su apacible manto mientras ella reposaba tranquilamente bajo un frondoso roble que le servía para descansar.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró con la mirada fija en la luna creciente que adornaba los cielos nocturnos—. No es nada relacionado con este lugar. Es algo que... está en otro sitio. Algo que trata de esconderse... .

—¿Le ocurre algo malo, señorita Kikyou? —le preguntó la pequeña Asuka.

Kikyou era una muchacha de dieciséis años, ágil y atractiva. Con un brillo de nostalgia y melancolía en sus enormes ojos oscuros. Vestía las holgadas ropas de una _Miko_, una sacerdotisa dedicada al culto de los dioses, y portaba un largo arco que colgaba de su hombro. En algún momento se le había mencionado como la mejor sacerdotisa de Edo, pero eso fue hasta que un ser demoníaco llamado Naraku le causó la muerte. Ése debió haber sido el final de todo, pero Urasue, una bruja malvada y despiadada, la regresó al mundo de los vivos, formándole un cuerpo nuevo usando huesos y tierra.

La bruja pretendía hacerla su esclava, pero Kikyou resultó ser demasiada poderosa y Urasue pagó con su vida aquel error de cálculo. El volver a la vida en aquellas circunstancias más que una fortuna, resultó ser una maldición para la sacerdotisa. Ahora estaba condenada a deambular por el mundo teniendo que succionar almas en pena para mantenerse con vida sin poder conocer el descanso. Su única motivación ahora era eliminar al demonio causante de su desafortunado destino, el maldito hanyou que se había convertido en el azote de su existencia y que conocía con el nombre de Naraku.

—En realidad no estoy segura, Asuka —repuso Kikyouu con tranquilidad. La niña la miró, expectante—. Desde hace días he percibido extrañas energías que no sé de donde provienen. Al principio creí que quizá se trataba de alguna especie de youkai maligno, o que incluso tenían que ver con Naraku, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de eso.

Asuka dirigió su mirada al cielo por un instante. La niña vestía un sencillo kimono con estampado de mariposas verdes y llevaba el cabello sujetó en una coleta que colgaba sobre sus espaldas. Una expresión de perplejidad desdibujó el delicado rostro infantil de Kouchou. Ésta estaba vestida con las mismas ropas que Asuka, aunque el estampado era diferente y llevaba el cabello recogido, con excepción de dos mechones que le caían libremente a ambos lados del rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señorita Kikyou? —preguntó Kouchou.

Aunque en apariencia Asuka y Kouchou parecían unas niñas comunes y corrientes, realmente se trataba de un par de espíritus que le brindaban protección a Kikyou y le servían fielmente. No estaba claro el porqué Asuka y Kouchou habían decidido acompañarla, pero desde entonces la sacerdotisa había encontrado algo de compañía en su solitario caminar por el mundo.

Kikyou volvió la vista hacia las niñas.

—Por la simple razón de que estas energías no pertenecen a un youkai o un hanyou. Tampoco son de un ser un humano, pero hay algo en ellas que me parece vagamente familiar. Es como si ya las hubiera sentido en algún momento en el pasado, pero no sé... .

Y entonces la mirada de la sacerdotisa se volvió súbitamente hacia la derecha, atraída por un ruido extraño e inusual entre los matorrales. Había podido distinguir una forma oscura que se agitaba entre las tinieblas de la noche. La sacerdotisa ajustó una flecha y tensó la cuerda de su arco.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Kikyou con un grito, pero nadie respondió.

—Tal vez haya sido un animal —murmuró Asuka luego de un momento.

Pero Kikyou no opinaba lo mismo. Tal vez su pequeña acompañante no había podido advertirlo, pero alguien estaba escuchándolas desde los matorrales, y tal vez desde hacía más tiempo del que pudieran imaginar. Lo único que Kikyou no podía entender era cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes. ¿Es qué acaso sus habilidades estaban debilitándose? Bajó su arco y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Sea quien sea parece que se marchó.

—No tiene porque preocuparse, señorita Kikyou —se escuchó decir a alguien en medio de la oscuridad. Kikyou tensó su arco de nuevo, lista para disparar a la menor señal de peligro—. Eso no será necesario, se los aseguro —añadió la misteriosa voz—. No he venido a hacerles daño, sino a hacerles un ofrecimiento que encontrarán interesante.

—¡Sal y muéstrate! —exigió Kikyou.

Una figura vestida de negro emergió lentamente de entre las sombras. La oscura silueta se llevó las manos arriba y retiró la capucha que se le cubría la cabeza. Kikyou contuvo la respiración por unos momentos sin saber sí la siniestra figura que se mostraba ante ella era humana o demoníaca. Se trataba del hechicero oscuro al servicio de N´astarith: Malabock. Éste frunció una sutil sonrisa y extendió ambas manos para que la mujer pudiera verle las palmas.

—Como puede ver, me encuentro desarmado.

La sacerdotisa quedó en silencio, como si dudara. Tal vez aquel hombre asegurara no querer dañarlas, pero las energías malignas que despedía eran inconfundibles para ella, que había empezado a temblar debido al esfuerzo por mantener tensado su arco.

_"Este hombre no es ningún youkai"_, pensó Kikyou. _"Pero tampoco parece un ser humano o un hanyou, aunque lo que más me inquieta es la energía maligna que lo envuelve. ¿Acaso será algún tipo de demonio que no conozco?"_

—¿Le importaría bajar su arma, por favor? —le dijo el hechicero oscuro—. Si quisiera hacerle daño lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho. Sólo deseo hablar con usted unos momentos sí me lo permite.

Kikyou, recelosa, accedió a la petición del hechicero y dejó de estirar su arco. Al acercarse a la sacerdotisa, Malabock pudo contemplar de cerca a la mujer que había estado observado desde lo lejos. El nigromante la encontró realmente hermosa, pero lo que más le interesaba era el profundo rencor que percibía dentro de ella. Ese sentimiento sería la llave que le iba permitir a Molabock obtener lo que quería de aquella joven. En los ojos del oscuro mago brilló un destello de maldad.

—¿Qué es lo que... .

—Mi nombre es Malabock —le interrumpió el hechicero—. Soy un practicante de las artes ocultas de la magia y la hechicería —hizo una breve pausa y levantó la mano derecha. Una lengua de fuego surgió de su palma formando una esfera llameante en el aire que alumbró levemente el rostro del mago—. Conozco vuestra tragedia, señorita Kikyou, y creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Kikyou con desconfianza—. ¿Y cómo sería eso?

El nigromante observó la bola de fuego y luego volvió a mirarla.

—¿Sabía, Kikyou, que la Existencia entera es dominada por el caos? —Se acercó más a ella—. Unos luchando contra otros en una eterna batalla donde al final todos perdemos como usted o como yo. Pérdidas. Injusticias. Pero no tiene que ser de esa manera, no.

Kikyou lo miró fijamente.

—La persona que me envió aspira a poseer un poder capaz de remediar esa clase de situaciones tan terribles —Malabock chasqueó los dedos y la esfera llameante comenzó a girar sobre sí misma—. Desgraciadamente, las cosas no han salido como esperábamos a causa de ciertas personas que insisten en obstaculizar nuestros planes. Es por está razón que requerimos de su ayuda, señorita Kikyou.

—¿Cómo podría una simple sacerdotisa como yo ayudarles? No lo entiendo.

La bola de fuego se abrió por la mitad como si fuera el ojo de un ser viviente y en su interior empezó a aparecer la imagen de una diminuta perla que Kikyou, Asuka y Kouchou supieron reconocer de inmediato. Era la Shikon no tama, la misma joya que había sido la fuente de todas las desdichas que habían afligido a Kikyou. La desconfianza de la joven sacerdotisa aumentó luego de presenciar aquella visión.

—La perla de Shikon.

Malabock asintió con la cabeza.

—Es correcto, señorita Kikyou. Queremos que nos ayude a encontrar esa joya tan especial. Sabemos que hace tiempo usted solía ser la guardiana de la perla de Shikon y que ésta fue la causante de su trágico final.

—Parece conocer mucho sobre mí —observó Kikyou con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi amo sabe muchas cosas —Malabock hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego con un simple ademán—. Y a cambio de su generosa ayuda, él estaría dispuesto a devolverle su vida, señorita Kikyou. No como ahora, con un cuerpo formado por tierra y huesos que requiere de las almas de otros para seguir subsistiendo. Hablo de vida verdadera. Una segunda oportunidad. En nuestro poder estará concedérsela.

—Eso es imposible.

—No para nosotros, se lo aseguro. Mi amo puede hacerlo realidad sí logra tener éxito en sus planes. Piense en eso por unos instantes.

Ella lo pensó. La verdad no era la primera vez que Kikyou imaginaba lo que sería recuperar su antigua vida. En sus actuales condiciones, sólo era una triste alma, una sombra de sí misma acongojada por el eterno deseo de revivir cada día que pasaba. Pero si lo que Malabock le ofrecía podía hacerse realidad, entonces recobraría todo lo que le había sido arrebatado tan injustamente. Por unos instantes, la joven sacerdotisa pareció olvidar todo el rencor y la furia que guardaba, pero entonces comenzó a recelar de la oferta. Aquella sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto y Kikyou ya no era la misma joven confiada que había sido antes de morir, o ¿acaso no había sido su buena fe uno de los motivos de su trágico final?

—Vaya, sí que es un buen trato —dijo ella no sin cierto sarcasmo—. Debe subestimar mis habilidades para creer que no he sentido las energías malignas que despide su presencia, aunque admito que estuvo a punto de engañarme.

Malabock sonrió mientras se envolvía en su túnica negra.

—No tiene que decidir ahora, señorita Kikyou, puede tomarse un día para pensarlo con tranquilidad. Usted sólo debe guiarnos a la perla de Shikon y mi amo la recompensará por eso dándole la vida que le quitaron. Volveré en la noche de mañana para conocer su decisión.

El nigromante retrocedió unos pasos y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Kikyou sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La sacerdotisa se sentía un poco confundida. La propuesta de Malabock era demasiada tentadora para dejarla pasar así nada más, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto la energía maligna que el mago despedía. Kikyou levantó la cabeza para contemplar el cielo.

_"¿Será posible recuperar mi vida de antes?"_, pensó ella. _"Nunca creí que eso fuera a ser posible, pero ahora se presenta ese hombre y me dice que puede hacerlo realidad si lo ayudo a obtener la perla de Shikon? ¿Será un engaño de Naraku para atraparme de nuevo? No, no lo creo"_.

—¿Qué es lo que hará, señorita Kikyou? —le preguntó Kouchou—. ¿De verdad cree en todo lo que dijo ese sujeto? A mí me parece que no es del todo sincero en sus intenciones, ¿no lo piensa así?

La sacerdotisa tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

En las alturas, un pequeño insecto youkai similar a una abeja había sido mudo testigo del singular encuentro entre Malabock y Kikyou, así como de toda su conversación. Tan pronto como el hechicero oscuro desapareció, el insecto comenzó a mover sus alas para alejarse rápidamente sin que nadie notara su presencia.

__

Armagedón.

José Zeiva iba y venía por sus habitaciones como una fiera enjaulado que no hubiera probado bocado en mucho tiempo. De repente, se dirigió hacia un busto de sí mismo esculpido en mármol negro y desenvainó su espada en medio de un estridente sonido metálico. La hoja se llenó de llamas al instante. José clavó los ojos en la figura y la destrozó de un potente mandoble. Enseguida, se giró hacia una mesa cercana y la partió en dos de un solo golpe.

—¡Malditos! ¡Malditos sean todos! —juró a viva voz mientras contemplaba los destrozos—. ¡Me han robado la gloria a la que tenía derecho! ¡No es posible que las cosas terminen de esta manera! ¡No es justo!

—Tranquilízate, por favor, primo —le calmó Luis Carrier—. No ganas nada con hacer pedazos todo lo que hay en tus cuarteles. Lo que debes hacer es pensar en lo que vamos a hacer para salir adelante. ¿Crees que N´astarith piense deshacerse de nosotros?

José estrelló su puño derecho contra una de las paredes, dejando un profundo boquete en medio de varias grietas. En su rabia seguía arrojando maldiciones contra todos los que, según él, le habían arrebatado sus sueños de grandeza. Las últimas noticias procedentes de Endoria no podían ser más desalentadoras: nuevos levantamientos armados se habían suscitado en diferentes provincias y las fuerzas locales de seguridad se estaban sumando a los insurgentes. El senado imperial era incapaz de conservar el orden y exigía más tropas para recuperar el control de aquellos territorios. Pero José ya no disponía de soldados que estuvieran dispuestos a pelear por él o su causa. Los pocos militares que aún le guardaban lealtad se encontraban luchando en sitios distantes y resultaba imposible trasladarlos a tiempo. Día con día, las deserciones y las traiciones se hacían más comunes en el ejército. El imperio endoriano estaba tocando sus últimas exequias.

Luis se había dado cuenta que su primo ya no era el gobernante orgullo al que todos respetaban y temían en la galaxia. Privado de su imperio y de su armada, José Zeiva se había convertido en un hombre normal y corriente cuyo futuro, en el mejor de los casos, sería el de una marioneta que actuaría a las ordenes de N´astarith. El ambicioso sueño de José de convertirse en el Señor de los Imperios se veía tan lejano en aquellos momentos. Con la defección de los meganianos y el desmoronamiento de la fuerza militar de Endoria, el señor de Abbadón era el único ganador.

—¿Por qué me ha perseguido la desgracia todos estos años? —preguntó José con un dejo de ira en su voz—. ¿Qué hice mal? Siempre hice todo lo necesario para ganar, pero ahora todo está perdido. Todo es por culpa de los infelices que interfirieron con mis planes. Mi propio amigo Jesús y mi hermana, la _Justice League_, los _Defenders of the Earth_, Jayce y sus endemoniados _Wheeled Warriors_, los Invids, los _Avengers_, la Alianza Estelar y N´astarith. Ellos son los únicos culpables de mi suerte. ¡Malditos sean todos! ¡Qué se pudran en el infierno!

—Tus incursiones a través de las diferentes dimensiones siempre fueron un desastre, algo que deberías tratar de olvidar —le recordó Luis con tranquilidad—. Lanzar maldiciones contra Superman o los _Teen Titans_ no sirve de nada. Ahora lo que habría de preocuparte es buscar cómo sobrevivir. Cuando la guerra es inútil, seguir con vida debe ser la única prioridad.

José se volvió furioso contra su primo.

—¡Te equivocas! Aún pudo cambiar las cosas —hizo una pausa y recogió el retrato de su difunta novia Lucía que yacía en el piso—. El aureus será la respuesta a todos mis problemas. Según tengo entendido, con esa energía es posible convertirse en un dios y regir la Existencia misma.

Luis lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? N´astarith te matará si se entera de lo que dijiste.

—N´astarith puede irse al demonio —replicó José con frialdad—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar el momento oportuno y acabar con él antes de que logre usar el Portal Estelar. La guerra contra la Alianza Estelar puede cambiar en cualquier momento y debo aprovecharlo.

—Nadie puede vencer a N´astarith —afirmó Luis vehementemente—. Admito que tú tienes grandes poderes, pero jamás podrás derrotar a todos los Khans. Ni siquiera si los enfrentarás de uno por uno lo lograrías.

—Tal vez así sea por el momento, pero nada es eterno —contestó José mientras acariciaba la fotografía—. N´astarith ha realizado varias incursiones a otros universos y se ha ganado más enemigos. Debo encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a matarlo, alguien que, al igual que yo, sepa lo que es perderlo todo.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Jesús Ferrer estaba delante de un ventanal que iba del suelo al techo en sus aposentos. En silencio, contemplaba cómo la enorme astronave se desplazaba sobre el planeta Adur siguiendo el anochecer. Se notaba que sufría bastante y su mirada era tan distante y triste que nadie hubiera podido reconfortarlo. Ahora que sus dos hermanos estaban muerto, él era el único heredero al trono del imperio meganiano, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Sobrecogido por la pena, no se sentía capaz de actuar como emperador.

En algún momento, Jesús pensó que podría recuperarse de la muerte de su esposa Kayla y su hijo Kim, que sus heridas irían sanando con el transcurso del tiempo y que recuperaría su aprecio por la vida, pero ahora todo se veía oscuro y gris en su futuro. Parecía que no había motivos para seguir viviendo. Por segunda ocasión había perdido su hogar y su familia por culpa de la guerra y se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse aliado a N´astarith. Se llevó ambas manas a la cabeza y se quitó su casco.

—Armando, no tenías que morir —murmuró, viendo el rostro de sus familiares suspendidos en la oscuridad—. Padre, David, Kayla, Kim. Estoy cansado de todo esto, no soy tan fuerte como todos piensan.

—Eso no es cierto —le respondió la voz de Kayla.

Jesús se volvió hacia sus espaldas y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su difunta esposa, que lo miraba afablemente. Abrumado por lo que estaba viendo, Jesús dejó caer su casco al suelo y alargó una mano para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una ilusión. Se veía igual de bella que la última vez que la había visto, justo antes de la total devastación del planeta Adon. La joven esbozó una dulce sonrisa y se acercó a él.

—¿Kayla? ¿De verdad eres tú? —inquirió Jesús, que hizo el ademán de abrazarla—. ¿Es esto posible? Tú moriste hace muchos ciclos estelares... .

La chica respondió al abrazo y le tomó de las manos.

—He venido a hablarte de tu destino —le dijo ella—. Lo que Armando te dijo antes de morir era la verdad. Tú eres el guerrero legendario, aquel que destruirá al mal. Fue por esto que N´astarith hizo todo lo posible por manipularte. Él sabía que si despertabas tus verdaderos poderes, serías una amenaza para él y su imperio.

—¿Cómo puedo ser yo el guerrero de la leyenda, Kayla? Se supone que el Káiser es una persona capaz de dominar las fuerzas del aureus y eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer. Tal vez mi padre estaba equivocado y el Káiser sea alguien más.

Kayla observó a su esposo.

—La leyenda cuenta que el rey Vidar de Dilmun entregó una chispa del aureus a uno de sus guerrero más leales para que protegiera al universo en el caso de que hubiera una amenaza que pusiera en riesgo la paz. Este mismo hombre llegó a Megazoar hace millones de ciclos estelares y desposó a una princesa de la Casa Real. Cuando estaba a punto de morir, el guerrero usó su poder para transferir la chispa de aureus a uno de sus futuros descendientes, aunque nadie podía saber quién sería el afortunado heredero del poder. Un sacerdote que se había instruido en el planeta Niros, le dijo a tu padre que su primogénito heredaría los poderes del guerrero de Dilmun.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Jesús lentamente—. Mis hermanos y yo sí compartíamos las tres almas que forman el espíritu del guerrero Káiser. Entonces era necesario que ellos murieran para que yo pudiera despertar mi verdadero poder. ¿Cómo es que los Caballeros Celestiales no sabían esto?

—Nadie, salvo muy pocos conocían la identidad del Káiser —prosiguió Kayla—. Armando y David conocieron cuál sería su destino de labios de tu padre y quisieron sacrificarse para que te convirtieras en el Guerrero Káiser. A partir de ahora tus habilidades se irán acrecentando poco a poco. Debes usar este poder en protección de los débiles y para castigar los horrendos crímenes de N´astarith y sus Khans.

Jesús la miró con decisión.

—Lo haré, te lo juro, Kayla.

—Tienes que saber algo más. José Zeiva no fue el causante de mi muerte, ni de la de Kim, así como tampoco de la destrucción de Adon. El responsable de todo fue N´astarith. Lo hizo para despertar en ti un odio contra José y que destruyeras a Endoria.

Jesús notó como la ira iba apoderándose de él, pero trató de controlarse. Había tenido sus sospechas, pero ahora lo confirmaba todo. Cuando le dijeron que era imposible que la flota endoriana hubiera atacado Adon, Jesús se negó a hacer caso a esos reportes. Era tanta su sed de venganza que lo único que quería era matar a José, atravesarle el pecho y verlo morir mientras se desangraba. Ahora se daba cuenta que esos deseos habían sido avivados por la oscura maldad de N´astarith.

—No te marches, por favor, hay tanto que quiero decirte

—Lo sé, yo también te extraño —le contestó ella con los ojos abrasados en lágrimas. Se acercó y ambos se unieron en un profundo beso—. Para el camino —sonrió—. Te estaremos esperando en la Eternidad.

Un resplandor a sus espaldas lo distrajo momentáneamente. Miró por encima del hombro y observó una luz majestuosa y mística que parecía venir del techo. Cuando se volvió, Kayla había desaparecido. Jesús se giró sobre sus talones para contemplar de nuevo el misterios halo que parecía iluminarlo todo. Era tan perfecto, tan sutil y tan mágico que no había manera de describirlo. Un aura especial rodeó al príncipe meganiano.

Aquella luz tan intensa hizo reaccionar las energías de todos aquellos que podían controlar el poder del Chi o dominaban las fuerzas sobrenaturales. En sus aposentos, Saori Kido sintió como su poderoso Cosmos de Atena ardía intensamente como pocas veces había pasado. En la habitación contigua, los Santos de Oro, Shaina y Marin quedaron envueltos por los resplandecientes halos de sus respectivos Cosmos. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon y las Sailor Senshi intercambiaron una serie de miradas inquisitivas sin comprender por qué sus energías reaccionaban de aquella manera tan misteriosa. Son Gohan, Yamcha, Kurinrin y Trunks se vieron rodeados de súbito por la fuerza de sus Kis y comenzaron a hacerse preguntas acerca de lo sucedido. Dai contempló cómo el símbolo del dragón aparecía en su mano derecha, mientras que Poppu, Leona y Marine tuvieron un inusual presentimiento. Sailor Galaxia estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que percibía. En la sección de comedores, Rina Inbaasu, Ameria, Shirufiru, Zerugadisu, Firia y Zerosu dejaron de discutir entre ellos cuando sus energías mágicas reaccionaron de forma repentina. Uriel, Azmoudez, Azrael, Josh, Casiopea, Zaboot, Shilbalam y Uller igualmente se quedaron desconcertados por la forma tan poderosa en que sus auras brillaban.

En el santuario de Caelum, el Maestro Aristeo notó que su energía interna trataba de indicarle sobre un suceso de suma importancia. En el planeta Adur, Hyunkel y Baran experimentaron algo parecido. En el Más Allá, los cuatro Kaiou-samas, Enma Daiou-sama y hasta el mismo Kaiohshin y su asistente Kibito se dieron cuenta de lo que acontecía fuera de sus vastos dominios. En el Santuario de la diosa Atena en Grecia, Ikki y los Santos de Bronce que se recuperaban de sus heridas empezaron a experimentar el mismo tipo de fenómeno; incluso los ropajes de los Sagrados Guerreros Dorados muertos en la batalla de las Doce Casas y en el ataque de los Khans comenzaron a despedir energía. June de Camaleón contempló las estrellas por un segundo y luego retomó su camino hacia el Santuario. Sorrento de Sirena dejó de tocar su flauta, atraído por una sensación que escapaba a sus conocimientos y esperó. Hilda de Polaris y Bud de Alcor, en Asgard, percibieron a través de sus energías cósmicas lo que sucedía a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Cerca del reino de Papunika, Maam y Chu se detuvieron un momento y miraron hacia los cielos con total desconcierto, lo mismo que Krokodin, Apolo, Eimi y Matorik. En la tierra de Edo, Kikyou, Kouchou y Asuka percibieron que algo inusual ocurría en los planos espirituales. Guru Clef, Ascot, Caldina, Ferio y Lafarda estaban en la sala del trono del palacio cuando intuyeron una perturbación en el equilibrio de las fuerzas mágicas de Céfiro. En las ciudades subterráneas de Agarthi, todos los Guerreros Kundalini sabían que un hecho inusual estaba teniendo lugar y desearon que sus amigos se encontraran con bien. En el planeta Niros, Ultimecia, Agia, Alyath e Idanae contemplaron con asombro cómo el Manantial del Porvenir emanaba luz.

Mientras aguardaban en la nave que los conducía de vuelta a la _Churubusco_, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Aioria quedaron estupefactos cuando sus Cosmos comenzaron a reaccionar de forma sorpresiva. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se miraron la una a la otra sin comprender cuál era la razón por la que sus energías se manifestaban. Saulo, Cadmio, Areth y Asiont enmudecieron en el instante en que sus auras vibraban como una sola. Vejita, Piccolo, Ten-Shin-Han y Son Gokuh también lograron captar lo que pasaba por medio de sus respectivos Kis. En la nave Tao, Lis-ek y Zacek tuvieron la impresión de que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder.

En _Armagedón_, Mantar, Malabock, Isótopo y sus guerreros meganianos, y los Khans fueron de los pocos que lograron entender que aquella sensación era un aviso sobre el surgimiento del Káiser. El Rey Ban, Hadora, Saboera, Kilban y Myst no tenían forma de explicar el misterioso fenómeno, lo mismo que la shito Lilim o el emperador Asura y sus aliados. José Zeiva, por su parte, estaba desconcertado, no tanto por la reacción de su propia aura, sino por el hecho de que había algo en aquella enigmática fuerza que le resultaba sumamente familiar y extrañamente conocido.

De igual forma, seres de otros universos y diferentes épocas tuvieron la misma sensación en mayor o menor medida. En su morada, el Doctor Fate interrumpió su meditación cuando sintió que las fuerzas místicas del Orden le indicaban a él y su esposa Inza que algo estaba sucediendo. En sus habitaciones de la Atalaya, cuartel general de la _Justice League_, Zatanna experimentó un estremecimiento en las fuerzas mágicas que también captó el demonio Etrigan. En la Torre de los _Teen Titans_, Raven se despertó bruscamente en la cama cuando su alma sintió la enorme fuerza que se estaba liberando.

Al llevar su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, Rin Tosaka experimentó un extraño sobrecogimiento que fue compartido de igual forma por todos los Masters y Servants que combatían en la violenta y secreta guerra en Ciudad Fuyuki por el Santo Grial. En una solitaria calle, Shiro Emiya alzó la cara para observar la luna sin saber de dónde provenía esa inusual fuerza mística que tanto le inquietaba, mientras que la siempre serena Saber fruncía el entrecejo con su vista dirigida hacia el firmamento.

En su recinto secreto en New York, el Doctor Strange dejó el libro que consultaba para centrar su atención en aquella sensación que lo perturbaba. Cerca del edificio Empire State, Thor levantó la mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche cuando su martillo _Mjolnir_ comenzó a destellar con fuerza. En la residencia de los X-Men, Charles Xavier, Psylocke y Jean Grey comenzaron a vislumbrar una serie de imágenes mentales que ninguno de los tres alcanzaba a identificar. Dentro del laboratorio del Edificio Baxter, Reed Richard captó extrañas fluctuaciones cósmicas que también fueron detectadas en la fortaleza del Doctor Doom en Latveria y en los laboratorios Stark de Los Angeles California. Incluso, en los mismos confines del espacio, el Devorador de Mundos conocido como Galactus se mostraba intrigado por las lecturas que sus máquinas registraban. Los Autobots del planeta Cybertron estaban realizando un escaneo del espacio cuando descubrieron una serie de datos recogidos por sus ordenadores que les indicaban sobre un manifestación cósmica inexplicable. No hubo nadie, mortal o espíritu, humano o youkai, alienígena o terrestre, héroe o villano, Celestial o Khan, que no sintiera el despertar del guerrero legendario.

En su nave, N´astarith contempló el túnel de luz que lo llevaría de regreso, silencioso, con los ojos entornados. La lucha por las doce gemas casi había llegado a su fin. Era hora de enfrentar al guerrero de leyenda, aquél que finalmente habría despertado después de miles de ciclos estelares de espera. Sí lograba aniquilarlo, pensaba, la victoria sería suya, el destino de la Existencia también.

Por su parte, Jesús Ferrer ahora estaba consciente de su verdadera misión como Guerrero Káiser. Empezó a caminar hacia la luz. Miró directamente a la cegadora luz blanca que irradiaba desde lo alto y, cuando tendió una mano hacia ella, sintió, quizá por primera vez en su vida, una sensación indescriptible. Era verdadera emoción, la emoción que acompaña al sentimiento de liberación; la emoción que es lógico sentir cuando se nos revela el propio destino.

_Continuará... ._


	119. TRAICIONES EN LAS SOMBRAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXVIII

TRAICIONES EN LAS SOMBRAS

__

Armagedón

La pequeña nave de enlace abandonó el interior de uno de los Devastadores Estelares que se aproximaban y se dirigió hacia la enorme estación espacial. Los rayos tractores rodearon al pequeño trasbordador y lo condujeron hasta uno de los muelles de desembarco. La nave redujo su velocidad y se posó en la pista sobre sus soportes de descenso. Toda una legión con más de veinte mil Shadow Troopers, artilleros, tropas auxiliares, ingenieros y oficiales provenientes de diferentes regimientos había sido desplegada. Los soldados estaban alineados a ambos lados de la pista formando un corredor por el cual se desplazaba la comitiva que recibiría al emperador. Entretanto, los cazas imperiales desfilaban por el espacio para unirse a la ceremonia.

La escotilla se abrió en medio de un leve estruendo metálico, la rampa de abordaje bajó y Tiamat, Fobos, Sarah y Etzal emergieron al exterior para unirse a sus compañeros que aguardaban en la pista de desembarco. Un grupo compuesto por Mantar, Isótopo, Malabock, José Zeiva, Luis Carrier, Bórax y algunos oficiales imperiales de alto rango aguardaban al final de la rampa, flanqueados por los todos los Khans y los últimos guerreros meganianos de la Casa Real fieles a Abbadón. De la nave comenzaron a salir algunos soldados imperiales que escoltaban a Lilim y a Rei Ayanami. Las dos chicas vestían un ajustado traje negro de una sola pieza que les cubría todo el cuerpo.

—Miren nada más eso, carne fresca —observó Sombrío con la vista fija en ambas jóvenes. El Khan del Lobo chasqueó los labios, a la vez que se las devoraba descaradamente con la mirada—. No me importa lo que digan, tienen que formar parte de mi harem.

_"Eres un maldito enfermo"_, Nauj-vir miró de reojo a su compañero con desprecio. _"No comprendo cómo es que un sujeto tan patético puede ser un guerrero, pero no debo dejar que las tonterías de Sombrío me distraigan de lo verdaderamente importante. Esa sensación que tuve hace poco no fue casual. De seguro debe tratarse del guerrero que menciona la leyenda de las doce gemas"_.

Justo al lado de los Shadow Troopers, a unos pocos metros de distancia, se encontraban una cantidad considerable de tropas pertenecientes a los principales sistemas estelares aliados del imperio. Contrario a otras veces, los endorianos únicamente habían desplegado un par de batallones integrados por soldados mal equipados y desmoralizados. En contraste, los vastos contingentes de fuerzas rigelianas, nosferatus y licántropas exhibían con orgullo sus armas, las cuales destellaban con el fulgor de la luz artificial del lugar. En el muelle también se hallaba un batallón de gnomulones inorgánicos al frente del cual se encontraba el lugarteniente de Boráx, un inorgánico de rostro hosco llamado Diktor. Los gnomulones no esperaban tener que participar en ese tipo de formalidades, pero Bórax era consciente de que mientras permanecieran en _Armagedón_, debían actuar como aliados solidarios por mucho que detestaran aquel tipo de actos protocolarios.

N´astarith salió por la escotilla y miró en torno a sí, a los veinte Khans que lo rodeaban, con sus cascos y tiaras en las manos y envueltos por sus capas negras, de expresión seria y solemne. El señor de Abbadón se sentía orgulloso de sus guerreros y de aquel poderoso ejército intergaláctico que le rendía tributo. Una sensación de profunda confianza comenzó a invadirlo. Ya sólo le hacia falta recuperar las tres gemas sagradas que le habían arrebatado para triunfar, y N´astarith presentía que eso no le costaría mucho trabajo. La guerra terminaría como lo había planificado desde el inicio y él sería el único Señor de los Imperios.

—Mi señor, sea usted bienvenido —lo saludó Mantar al tiempo que Isótopo, Malabock, José Zeiva, Luis Carrier, los guerreros meganianos y los altos jefes militares de Abbadón inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Sus leales vasallos nos sentimos honrados con vuestra presencia.

—Ah, Mantar, me siento halagado por este recibimiento —repuso N´astarith haciendo un gesto de saludo a la multitud reunida—. Confío que mientras estuve ausente todos habéis seguido con las labores que les encomendé. Los terrícolas deben lanzar su ataquen sobre el sistema Adur lo más pronto posible y destruir a las naves de la Alianza que allí se esconden. Aprovecharemos la ocasión para recuperar las gemas sagradas que esos miserables nos robaron.

—Las fuerzas terrestres se encuentran casi listas para actuar, mi señor —repuso Mantar mientras echaba a caminar junto a N´astarith, seguidos por los Khans, Malabock, José Zeiva, Isótopo y sus guerreros meganianos—. Sólo que antes nuestros amigos de la Tierra quieren ganarse el apoyo de la población de su mundo antes de lanzar el ataque. Tengo entendido que planean hacer que los terrícolas piensen que fue la Alianza Estelar la que los atacó primero.

N´astarith asintió con la cabeza.

—Me parece una idea excelente. De esa forma volcaran todo el odio de los habitantes de la Tierra contra la Alianza y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. No hay nada mejor para nublar la razón que la furia asesina de la venganza. Con algo de tiempo y paciencia, el planeta azul y sus colonias también se convertirán en satélites de Abbadón. Los terrícolas nos pueden ser muy útiles más adelante.

—La Alianza Estelar pronto no será más que un recuerdo, mi señor —dijo Mantar entusiasmado—. La galaxia entera estará bajo nuestro control y después expandiremos nuestros dominios por todo el universo. Espere un poco y verá que hasta esos malditos atrios comenzarán a temernos.

—Todo está saliendo como lo había previsto —aseguró N´astarith tranquilamente—. Pero no podemos cantar victoria todavía, mi amigo. No mientras los Celestiales y aquellos que se les han unidos en los universos donde estaban las gemas estelares continúen dándonos problemas. Tenemos que ocuparnos de ellos de una vez por todas antes de que el problema se agrave.

—El emperador Asura y los ejércitos de la Alianza del Mal no tardarán en llegar a este universo —les recordó Bórax—. Cuando eso suceda, formaremos una fuerza capaz de aniquilar a cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino sin importar de quién se trate. Nada podrá salvar a ese maldito de Karmatrón ni a los Guerreros Kundalini.

—Por supuesto, mi amigo gnomulón —murmuró N´astarith en un susurro apenas audible—. Una vez que la Alianza Estelar haya sido derrotada definitivamente, mis fuerzas los ayudaran a destruir a la GAU y luego exterminaremos juntos a los Guerreros Kundalini. Todos los que han colaborado con los Celestiales serán castigados por sus crímenes contra Abbadón.

José Zeiva entornó la mirada. Se hallaba en medio del séquito que iba detrás del emperador, pero lo bastante cerca para escuchar casi todo lo que se decía. Volvía la cabeza de vez en cuando con disimulo para no perder de vista a los Khans. Bórax se mostraba muy satisfecho con la idea de destruir a Zacek y a la GAU, pero lo que ignoraba era que N´astarith se había propuesto ir más lejos. José sabía perfectamente que el oscuro señor de Abbadón no se detendría una vez que consiguiera la fuerza del aureus y la armada imperial aniquilara a la Alianza Estelar.

Todo obedecía a un solo propósito y muy calculado; un motivo que, de haberlo sabido con antelación, hubiera llenado de inquietudes a Asura y al rey Ban. En opinión de N´astarith, toda la existencia debía quedar sujeta a sus designios una vez que tuviera los poderes para convertirse en el nuevo dios de todas las dimensiones. El poder del aureus era la clave.

Para José los objetivos estaban claros, sin posibilidad de vacilación: N´astarith debía morir de alguna forma, tanto si era derrotado por la Alianza Estelar como si era asesinado a traición; ello dejaría al imperio de Abbadón sumido en una caótica situación que lo llevaría a la ruina. Entonces, al fin, él recuperaría lo perdido y podría presentarse como el único capaz de restaurar la paz y el orden. En sus encumbradas maquinaciones, ya se veía a sí mismo regresando a Endoria para consolidar su poder. Y todo comenzaría de nuevo, convirtiéndose por fin en el dueño absoluto de la galaxia.

_"Sigue soñando todo lo que quieras, N´astarith"_, pensó José mientras dirigía una mirada vaga hacia los gnomulones inorgánicos. _"Es una lástima que todo lo que planeaste no te servirá de nada, pero quién dijo que la vida era justa. Lo único que me inquieta por el momento es descubrir qué era aquella extraña perturbación que sentí"_.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que el muelle quedó atrás y se introdujeron a un corredor que conducía hasta un ascensor donde N´astarith, Mantar y los militares abbadonitas entraron. El resto de la comitiva se quedó afuera esperando instrucciones. Antes de que las puertas comenzaran a cerrarse, el señor de Abbadón llevó su vista hacia Tiamat y el resto de los Khans.

—Tiamat, entrégale la gema sagrada a Zocrag. Tomaremos un megaciclo para descansar y luego nos reuniremos de nuevo en la cámara del trono. Debemos planificar con cuidado la forma en que recuperaremos las gemas en poder de la Alianza. Y por cierto, Sombrío, no toques a esas chicas que las necesito para mis planes.

Los Khans hicieron una reverencia.

—Se hará lo que ordene, mi señor —repuso Tiamat mientras Sombrío trataba de disimular su indignación.

A bordo de la nave Tao, que estaba por atravesar las barreras dimensiónales y regresar al sistema Adur, Zacek entró en la cabina de control para observar el monitor principal. Lis-ek, de pie junto al androide YZ-1 que conducía la nave, saludó a su esposo con una inclinación de la cabeza. Magneto estaba pegado a los controles, observando las _Águilas Reales_ y a los Transformables.

—¿Cómo vamos? —preguntó Zacek dirigiéndose a Lis-ek.

La emperatriz zuyua respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Nos encontramos listos para iniciar el regreso, pero parece que tenemos un serio problema —hizo una pausa y esperó hasta que una imagen de Sephiroth apareciera en la pantalla visora—. Según lo que nos contaron la doctora Ritsuko y ese hombre llamado Masamaru, estos robots son tripulados por pilotos humanos y parece que están en dificultades —Lis-ek señaló a Sephiroth y al Executor-03 en el monitor—. Estos de aquí pertenecían a la organización creada por Fobos. Fueron diseñados usando la tecnología de Abbadón para utilizarlos como armas y les dicen Executors. Los otros dos fueron construidos por los habitantes de la Tierra y son llamados Evas.

Zacek observó la imagen con atención.

—Parece que sólo uno de ellos puede volar por el espacio.

—Eso fue lo que pensé yo también en un inicio —convino Lis y luego apretó un botón para ampliar la imagen—, pero hace unos instantes recibí una transmisión proveniente de uno de los robots. El piloto se llama Musashi y está pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Parece ser que los otros tres chicos están inconscientes debido a la batalla que libraron en la Tierra.

—¿Acaso pelearon entre ellos? —preguntó Zacek, deseoso de saber la verdad de los hechos.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, emperador —intervino Magneto—. Al principio ambos bandos luchaban entre sí, pero luego todos fueron atacados por un gigantesco robot que los abbadonitas soltaron. Tal vez ése fue el momento en que los pilotos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y por eso las fuerzas imperiales decidieron acabar con todos usando ese monstruo.

—Creo que comienzo a entenderlo todo —Zacek se acarició la barbilla mientras meditaba sobre lo que le habían dicho—. Fobos usó a esos chicos como marionetas para sus fines, pero después ellos se enteraron de la verdad y entonces se unieron a los pilotos de los Evas. Es probable que todo haya pasado como lo describiste, Magneto.

Lis-ek se inclinó ligeramente sobre los controles y presionó algunas teclas para modificar digitalmente la imagen de los robots. La pantalla se oscureció por unos instantes y luego mostró una termografía del Executor-03 y del Eva-02.

—Hice un escaneo de los signos vitales de los pilotos y me temo todos se encuentran en estado crítico. Sólo Musashi permanece consciente, pero su situación es muy complicada ya que es el único que está llevando a los demás. Tengo entendido que los Evas no fueron diseñados para viajar por el espacio.

—Sí no hacemos algo pronto podrían perderse en el espacio o morir —murmuró Zacek, dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia la salida del puente—. Me transformaré en Karmatrón nuevamente e iré a rescatarlos ahora mismo. Quiero que avises de esto al alto mando aliado una vez que estemos en el sistema Adur. De seguro esos chicos necesitan atención médica con urgencia.

—¿No quieres que te ayudemos? —se apresuró a preguntarle Lis-ek—. No has descansado ni un momento desde que llegamos a este universo. Los Transformables podrían apoyarte un poco en esto.

—Tengo que encargarme de esto personalmente —El emperador zuyua se detuvo ante la puerta de acceso y volvió la mirada por encima del hombro—. La mayoría de los Guerreros Estelares están ocupados llevando a los refugiados y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo. Esos chicos nos necesitan.

La emperatriz asintió con la cabeza.

—Zacek, antes de que te marches quiero decirte algo —dijo—. Hace unos instantes tuve una extraña sensación. No se trataba de una presencia negativa o de algún tipo de peligro que nos amenazara, sino de algo que no aún sé cómo interpretar. Fue como si mi propia aura tratara de advertirme sobre un suceso importante.

Zacek permaneció pensativo un instante antes de responder.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también experimenté algo parecido. Mi energía aúrica reaccionó de una forma extraña, pero no estoy seguro de nada. Creo que lo más conveniente sería consultar esto con Shilbalam o Katnatek.

_Astronave Churubusco._

En la habitación contigua a los aposentos de Saori Kido, los santos de oro y las guerreras de plata estaban tratando de averiguar qué había ocasionado que sus cosmos reaccionaran de la forma tan enigmática en que lo habían hecho. Ni siquiera Dohko o Mu podían aclarar las enormes dudas que surgieron a raíz de lo sucedido. Los santos estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no notaron la llegada de Kanon de Géminis. Cuando entró, los Santos de Oro se volvieron hacia él, expectantes.

—Kanon —murmuró Mu—. ¿Dónde te encontrabas?

El Santo de Géminis caminó unos pasos y se detuvo delante de Mu.

—Estaba recorriendo la nave cuando sentí que mi cosmos reaccionaba ante la manifestación de una fuerza desconocida que ustedes también deben haber percibido sí no me equivoco. No tengo idea de lo qué pudo haber ocasionado eso, pero han estado ocurriendo una serie de cosas muy extrañas.

—De modo que tú también sentiste esa perturbación del cosmos —observó Mu pensativo—. ¿Pero qué pudo haber ocasionado ese fenómeno? A pesar de nuestras habilidades como Santos de Oro no hemos podido averiguar que fue lo que lo originó.

—Ciertamente no se trataba de una presencia maligna o de un cosmos atacándonos —reconoció Dohko, reflexionando en lo sucedido—. Fue como si algo o alguien tratara de hacer contacto con nuestro espíritu por medio del cosmos. En todos mis años jamás había experimentado algo parecido.

Marin exhaló un imperceptible suspiro.

—Debemos recurrir a Atena. Tal vez ella sepa qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿A qué otros hechos te refieres, Kanon? —le preguntó Milo al santo de Géminis—. ¿Acaso ya habías sentido algo parecido?

—Hace poco me topé con una ilusión de mi hermano Saga. Al principio creí que se trataba de su espíritu, pero después descubrí que todo era un engaño. Ignoro quién estaba tras esa farsa, pero por lo que me di cuenta sabía bastante sobre mí y sobre Saga.

—Una ilusión de Saga —murmuró Dohko con recelo—. Quizá sea un poco aventurado lo que voy a decir, pero empiezo a sospechar que tal vez pudiera existir alguien que esté trabajando para N´astarith. Piensen un poco. La idea de un traidor no es del todo descabellada.

Saori apareció por la puerta mirando a sus santos.

—¿Un traidor dices? —preguntó ella.

Los santos se volvieron hacia Saori y bajaron sus cabezas.

—Son sólo suposiciones mías, Atena —repuso Dohko como disculpándose—. Ninguno de nosotros ha mencionado la existencia de Saga o de la Batalla de las Doce Casas con nadie. Es por eso que creo que alguien trata de tendernos una trampa.

—Descuida, Dohko —dijo Saori dulcemente—. No debería extrañarnos que N´astarith tuviera a alguien espiando para él en este lugar —guardó un momento de silencio—. Así como ustedes, yo también pude sentir una presencia que hizo reaccionar mi cosmos, aunque no creo que eso estuviera relacionada con lo que vio Kanon.

—Atena, ¿tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó Mu, intrigado.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No, quisiera poder decirles, pero lo ignoro por completo. Sin embargo no debemos temer nada, sino confiar en que saldremos adelante a pesar de lo difícil que todo esto pueda parecernos. Seiya y sus amigos nos han enseñado varias veces lo importante que es creer que la victoria es posible.

Los Santos observaron la mirada serena y límpida de Atena. La forma en que había pronunciado aquellas palabras los llenó de confianza nuevamente. En los ojos de Saori brillaba un destello de seguridad y confianza que denotaba la enorme fe que le tenía a sus Santos. Dohko sabía que Atena trataba de reconfortarlos con sus palabras, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que la diosa tampoco supiera qué había alterado sus energías cósmicas de aquella manera tan particular. Además, estaba la ilusión de Saga que Kanon aseguraba haber visto y la posibilidad de que existiera alguien al servicio de N´astarith dentro de la Alianza Estelar. El Santo de Libra exhaló un profundo suspiro; sabía que mientras no averiguara todos esos misterios no podría descansar tranquilamente.

Kanon, que tenía sus propios planes en mente, estaba resuelto a encontrar por su cuenta al maldito que pretendía engañarlo usando la ilusión de Saga. Había empezado a idear una manera de encontrarlo cuando advirtió la presencia de una nueva energía cósmica dentro de la nave. Se trataba de un aura que no había sentido antes, pero tan diminuta que no lograba ubicarla con exactitud. El Santo de Géminis se volvió hacia la puerta y se distanció de cuanto lo rodeaba, bloqueando tanto los sonidos como los movimientos para tratar de localizar al portador de aquella presencia, pero ésta desapareció de súbito.

El príncipe Jesús Ferrer lanzó una mirada a través del ventanal que tenía delante sin dejar de pensar en aquella luz que lo había cambiado. Se sentía activo y fuerte, más fuerte de lo que se había sentido nunca. Sus hermanos eran parte de sí mismo y juntos habían formado al guerrero de la leyenda. En silencio, se dedicó a observar la llegada de las _Águilas Reales_ y Transformables que empezaban a emerger de un túnel de luz que se había formado a lo lejos. Un grupo de _Lightning_ pasó delante del ventanal a gran velocidad, pero Jesús no les prestó atención y se sirvió una copa de vino. Su sexto sentido, agudizado todavía más a raíz de su contacto con la luz del aureus, le indicó que no se encontraba solo. Una persona había entrado a sus aposentos en secreto y lo observaba silenciosamente desde las sombras. Jesús dio un largo sorbo a la copa y se paseó por delante del ventanal.

—Olvida el sigilo, pude sentir tu presencia desde que entraste a esta nave.

Un joven de cabello largo emergió lentamente de la oscuridad y se detuvo a escasos metros del príncipe meganiano. Estaba envuelto en una capa blanca que cubría las hombreras de su armadura forjada de metal. Su piel era de un tono de almendra tostada muy común entre los terrícolas del sur de América. Era de estatura mediana y aparentaba una veintena de años.

—Veo que tus sentidos son mucho más agudos de lo que eran antes, Jesús Ferrer —le dijo el hombre de cabello largo—. Logré eludir la vigilancia de esta nave con éxito y disminuí mi presencia al mínimo para pasar desapercibido por todos los guerreros que aquí se encuentran, pero no pude esconderme de ti.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido infiltrarte en la _Churubusco_ —Jesús volvió la mirada por encima del hombro para contemplar a su visitante—. ¿Realmente eres tú? Jamás creí que volvería a verte alguna vez, pero es cierto. Eres el mismo Centinela que conocí hace más de veinte ciclos estelares en ese mundo tan distante.

—¿Lo dudabas?

Jesús dejó la copa encima de una mesa y suspiró. Miró nuevamente hacia el ventanal con expresión distante y absorta. Habían transcurrido tantos años desde que ambos habían cruzado una palabra que parecía casi una eternidad. Todo había sucedido en Adén, un diminuto planeta que se encontraba en los confines de la galaxia, pero que contaba con vastos yacimientos de un mineral muy valioso para los endorianos. En ese entonces, el rey Lux le encomendó a Jesús que se dirigiera a Adén para negociar un acuerdo comercial antes de que otra raza se les adelantara. No obstante, lo que en un inicio parecía una simple misión diplomática, se convirtió en una pesadilla. Durante su breve estancia en aquel mundo, los endorianos se vieron obligados a lidiar con un grupo de guerreros fanáticos que servían a un hombre llamado Kron y a una meganiana de nombre Aurora. Ambos se habían proclamado dioses basándose en una extraña mitología que ellos mismos se habían inventado. Lo que Jesús no sabía en un principio, pero que descubrió poco después de su llegada a Adén, era que Kron pertenecía a los Centinelas. Estos conformaban una especie de sociedad secreta cuya misión consistía en velar por la seguridad de todo ser vivo y evitar que el mal irrumpiera en los distintos universos que constituían la Existencia. Se decía que habitaban un misterioso mundo llamado Mystacor y que siempre vigilaban desde el anonimato los sucesos en los diferentes universos. Otro rumor era que los Centinelas rara vez llegaban a involucrarse en los asuntos de otros seres a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario como ocurriría en Adén.

Las acciones de Kron llevaron a los Centinelas a intervenir. Un grupo de ellos se las arregló para infiltrarse dentro de la flota endorianas disfrazados como simples mercaderes. Sus intenciones eran detener la locura de Kron y evitar la destrucción de Adén a costa de lo que fuera. En medio de los enfrentamientos que se sucedieron entre los esbirros de Kron y los Centinelas, Jesús descubrió la verdadera identidad del joven con el que conversaba en esos momentos. Al final, la amenaza de Kron y Aurora, conocidos en aquel entonces como Él y Ella, pudo ser detenida gracias a los valientes esfuerzos de los Centinelas y los endorianos, pero desde entonces Jesús jamás volvió a tener noticia de los misteriosos moradores de Mystacor.

—No esperaba que vinieras a verme —dijo Jesús con indiferencia—. Han pasado demasiadas cosas para confiar hasta en uno mismo. Mucho de lo que pensaba que conocía sobre mí ha cambiado radicalmente ahora que conozco mi verdadero destino. He cambiado, Centinela, ya no soy el mismo de antes.

—Dudas de mí —señaló el Centinela—. Es lógico, pensando que dudas incluso de ti.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

—Dudar es como el vino. Poco es bueno, mucho es malo —hizo una pausa y dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el Centinela—. ¿Por que estás aquí? ¿Acaso has venido a ayudarme, Centinela? ¿Es que tú y los tuyos quieren ayudar a la Alianza Estelar?

—¿Cómo interpretarías lo que es ayuda? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos?

—Si, lo recuerdo todo —repuso Jesús—. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde lo que pasó en Adén, todavía tengo en mente nuestra conversación, así como la terrible batalla contra Kron y sus Protectores y el sacrificio de Burgun.

—Te dije que debías cuidar tu destino —le recordó el Centinela—. Que tal vez nosotros también te estaríamos vigilando de cerca.

Jesús lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—Digamos que si —El Centinela avanzó hasta que la luz le iluminó todo el rostro. Cuando miró al príncipe de cerca, tuvo que disimular su sorpresa. Parecía que Jesús Ferrer era ahora incluso más fuerte, que estaba más vivo—. Has cambiado realmente ¿me esperabas?

Jesús se dirigió a la mesa y alzó la copa nuevamente.

—No, pero ahora que descubrí que soy el Guerrero Káiser no me extraña que hayas decidido venir a verme. Supongo que los Centinelas también percibieron la manifestación del poder que me ha sido otorgado y por eso decidiste buscarme de nuevo.

El Centinela fue a reunirse con Jesús delante del enorme ventanal y dedicó un momento para observar en silencio las estrellas. El príncipe lo observó y esperó, como concediéndole tiempo para que pudiera contemplar la grandeza de todo el universo.

—Es un hermosa vista.

—La belleza es engañosa, Centinela —repuso Jesús con amargura—. Desde aquí puedes verlo hermoso, pero cuando lo alcanzas descubres los horrores de una realidad que supera por mucho las peores pesadillas concebidas. Una vez soñé que todo aquello sería mío con sólo estirar la mano, que podría lograr la prosperidad de la galaxia con sólo desearlo.

El Centinela suspiró.

—Veo que fue poco lo que aprendiste en Adén. Poco aprendiste dentro de aquella nave. Viviste una pesadilla y decidiste crear otra, ¿o no, príncipe?

—¿Eres acaso mi conciencia? —exclamó Jesús con vehemencia—. ¿Vienes a reprocharme lo que hice y no me juzgas por lo que soy ahora? Cometí muchos errores, es cierto, pero también he padecido en gran manera. He perdido a la mujer que amo, a mi hijo y hace poco mi padre y mis hermanos también murieron injustamente. ¿Crees que no he sufrido lo suficiente con todas estas tragedias que amargan mi existencia?

El Centinela se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No soy tu juez, ni tu conciencia, pero todos tenemos una y en tu caso me escucha y te lo repite para que tú seas tu propio juez. ¿Cuál sería tu sentencia, príncipe Jesús?

El meganiano reflexionó por unos instantes. Aquélla era la misma pregunta que se hacía cada día desde la última guerra con Endoria. Durante todo ese tiempo había eludido contestarla y al mismo tiempo convencerse de que no era responsable de la muerte de tantos inocentes, de las crueles brutalidades que aquella atroz guerra había engendrado. No obstante, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que no podía escapar a la realidad y eludir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Tenía que sincerarse consigo mismo y aceptar la verdad de los hechos.

—Culpable.

—¿Y cuál es tu sentencia? —inquirió el Centinela.

—Debo ponerle fin a esta guerra infernal de una vez por todas, pero lo que no quiero es seguir arriesgando a otros por mí culpa. Ahora sé cuál era mi verdadero destino y pienso cumplirlo haciendo pagar al imperio por todos sus crímenes. Sólo así podrá haber paz en la galaxia.

—Dime, príncipe, ¿serás también tu verdugo?

Jesús frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No dejas de ser egoísta. Lo fuiste al crear _Armagedón_, lo fuiste al unirte con Abbadón y lo eres ahora al querer hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

—¡No me digas eso ahora! —exclamó Jesús agitando la copa en el aire, derramando unas cuantas gotas en el suelo—. ¿Y qué es lo que eres tú? Tú y todos los Centinelas han visto todo desde Mystacor y no han intervenido. Ustedes han permanecido indiferentes mientras N´astarith masacraba sin piedad a millones de inocentes. Una vez dijiste que aquel que no evita un mal pudiendo hacerlo, es tan culpable como el que lo comete.

—Tienes razón, pero dime una cosa ¿qué te hace pensar que no hemos intervenido?

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Jesús Ferrer.

—Cada pequeño detalle que escapa a la voluntad —comenzó a decirle el hombre de cabello largo con voz firme—, aquello que podrías llamar azar, tal vez no lo sea tanto... incluso mi propia presencia aquí. ¿Acaso las cosas no pueden mejorar? Ustedes al fin han encontrado el sentido de la Alianza Estelar. No el conjunto de planetas o sistemas cohesionados por la fuerza, sino el sentimiento que los une. Ustedes han dado el primer gran paso hacia la victoria ya que han encontrado un sentido al por qué estar juntos, por encima de las pequeñas diferencias. Todos aquellos guerreros que ahora están aquí y que me ha dado un gusto volver a verlos, tienen ahora un sólo objetivo y una sola visión que no difiere de lo tuyo. Ahora todos saben a donde mirar a diferencia del emperador de Abbadón que obliga a todos a mirar donde él mira. Una personalidad fuerte que ha dirigido con mano de hierro a tantos mundos tiende a desgastarse. ¿Qué pasará si ahora el resto de la galaxia se da cuenta de eso? A veces lo que parece una fortaleza resulta ser una debilidad

Jesús lo miró con atención.

—Escuché, príncipe, ya no es sólo Megazoar o Endoria. Ya no es sólo Jesús Ferrer o los Caballeros Celestiales. Son más seres venidos de distintos universos que han estado entrelazados entre sí y que ahora han dado sentido a todo. Nada de lo que hagas dejará de tener efecto y consecuencias porque ahora no estas solo. Adonde vayas, siempre tendrás a aquellos que ahora te respaldan.

—No lo sé —murmuró Jesús, dubitativo—. Muchos de ellos son realmente fuertes, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentarse con los Khans. Aún no comprenden del todo la fuerza del _aureus_. Es por eso que debo cumplir con mi destino. Sabes qué pienso hacer, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces, Centinela? ¿Tienes la respuesta?

—La respuesta que tengo es sobre lo que ustedes van a hacer. El cómo la tienes tú como aquella vez en Adén. Lo que hicimos, lo hicimos juntos.

Jesús respiró hondo.

—¿Es esa tu sugerencia? ¿Qué vayamos directo a una batalla que no podemos ganar?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Príncipe, ¿realmente quieres hacerlo? Lo que tú quieres es que te diga que no lo hagas, que es un suicidio y que fracasarás para decidir no hacerlo.

Un destello de impaciencia cruzó el rostro de Jesús.

—¿Me estás llamando cobarde? Sólo yo tengo la fuerza para enfrentar a los Khans.

—Sólo desconfiado e inseguro. Ambos peleamos en Adén y sé que tú puedes hacer lo que te propones. Has andado por la senda equivocada, pero te has arriesgado por ti mismo para obtener lo que querías. Ahora te arriesgarás por otros y eso te confunde.

Jesús le miró, confundido por sus palabras y el tono sereno.

—Me juzgas mal.

—Te conozco bien.

—Por eso sabías lo de _Armagedon_ y mis planes —dijo Jesús.

—No seríamos Centinelas si no pudiéramos predecirte.

—¿Crees entonces que no encuentro un sentido a arriesgarme si es que no lo hago por mí mismo?

El Centinela meditó un instante.

—No y eso es precisamente. Ya has encontrado un sentido a esta lucha y que no tiene nada que ver contigo. No te importa morir si con ello la galaxia se salva y eso es lo que te confunde porque eso te hace cuestionar lo que ha sido tu vida hasta ahora.

—¿Sabes lo que es perder lo que amas? —preguntó Jesús.

—Lo sé, pierdes el sentido de las cosas. Pasé por eso también.

—¿Entonces no me juzgas como los demás?

—Ya te respondí eso —repuso el Centinela—. Los demás tampoco lo hacen si eso es lo que piensas. Sólo perciben esta lucha en tu interior y eso los hace desconfiar.

—El príncipe Saulo no opina lo mismo, Centinela —murmuró Jesús con cansancio—. Me culpa de la muerte de su padre, el rey Lux de Endoria. Incluso los Celestiales me miran con desconfianza y no dudan en echarme en cara mi alianza con N´astarith. ¿Cómo puedo luchar a lado de ellos?

—Más que desconfianza es resentimiento ante ti. ¿Acaso puedes culparlos? ¿Esperabas que te recibieran con los brazos abiertos? Abbadón destruyó a los Caballeros Celestiales en el pasado ¿Cómo esperabas que te trataran? Eres tú quién tienes que ganarlos a ellos y no al revés. Van a pelear con alguien que se alió con conocimiento de causa con N´astarith

—Sólo lo hice porque quería recobrar a mi esposa y a mi hijo —La furia de Jesús se tornó en dolor—. Mi familia fue asesinada y el planeta que había escogido como hogar fue devastado sin misericordia. Ahora todo se ha complicado y las cosas distan mucho de ser lo que había planeado en un inicio. Mi padre y mis hermanos han muerto. Todos ellos murieron por culpa de N´astarith, pero lo haré pagar por eso.

—Tan emotivo como siempre. Ya admitiste que unirte a N´astarith fue un error, pero ¿qué te motivó a ese error? El mismo que te hizo unirte a N´astarith. Eres demasiado emotivo y dejas que eso obnubile tu razón. No es un error cambiar de bando, pero tus motivaciones siguen siendo tuyas y ahí está lo complicado del asunto. Los demás ven que te uniste a N´astarith por tu esposa e hijo, pero ahora cambias de bando por tu padre y hermanos ¿Cómo pueden confiar en alguien que lucha sólo por él mismo y no comprende el significado de esta guerra? Demuestra eso, que tus motivaciones son otras.

—Aún así siempre me verán como un traidor. No importa lo que haga.

—Tal vez, pero ¿cómo te ves tú? No creo que pensabas que tu alianza sea conmemorada con un desfile en tu honor. Te equivocaste, admítelo, pero te diste cuenta de ello. Demuéstralo.

—Dime, Centinela, ¿N´astarith puede ser detenido?

—No soy adivino, príncipe. Nunca me lo pregunto cuando voy a una misión. No me lo pregunté en Adén, no me lo pregunté ante Zura, ni ante Él y Ella. Sólo luché sin rendirme, como todos e incluso tú mismo. Sólo te diré esto: la fortaleza de él no son sus Khans, sino él mismo. Su propia seguridad de vencer. Su mayor debilidad es su falta de escrúpulos y eso le pasará factura. Recuerda, príncipe, todos pagamos un precio y N´astarith no es la excepción. Él no sólo no quiere fallar, no puede porque eso sería su perdición. Sólo háganle ver eso, que puede perder, que sienta miedo y habrán ganado la primera batalla, porque quien se asusta, comete errores. Y creo que te has dado cuenta que parte de eso depende de ti.

Jesús le dirigió una mirada de aprecio.

—¿Crees que podamos lograrlo?

—Si, pero lleva en ti lo que los demás te dan que va más allá del poder de cada uno —le aconsejó el Centinela—. Lleva el anhelo y la fuerza interna que cada uno tiene es lograr la paz.

El Centinela fue retrocediendo lentamente en las sombras hasta desaparecer. Casi por instinto, Jesús Ferrer volvió la vista hacia el ventanal a tiempo para ver una luz que ascendía en la oscuridad cual estrella fugaz cruzando el infinito. _"Suerte, Jesús Ferrer"_.

—Gracias, Kay Namura.

Jesús terminó de beber de su copa y después se encaminó hacia los hangares. Sabía que su destino era enfrentarse a los guerreros de Abbadón por cuenta propia a pesar de lo que pensaran los Centinelas. Ahora que conocía la verdad sobre su origen las cosas se simplificaban de cierta forma. Le agradecía a Kay Namura por dirigirle aquellas palabras de confianza y amistad, pero eso no significaba que compartiera su opinión. Debía derrotar a N´astarith y a los Khans costara lo que costara; aún si ello implicaba perder la vida. Sólo así podría redimirse ante los ojos de toda la Alianza.

—Lo lamento, Centinela, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo.

__

Armagedón.

En uno de los sitios más recónditos de la estación espacial, Aicila caminaba por un largo pasillo apenas iluminado. Una silueta inmóvil entre las sombras la esperaba a la entrada de una puerta secreta: el hechicero oscuro Malabock. La Khan de la Arpía se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido. Una vez que comprobaron que estaban solos, los dos se adentraron en la habitación secreta donde ya los esperaban Talión, Allus, Suzú, Sarah e Isótopo.

—La situación amenaza con tornarse más complicada que antes —anunció Aicila apenas cerraron la puerta—. Tendremos que acelerar nuestros planes si queremos deshacernos de N´astarith y asumir el control del imperio. Es de vital importancia ir al planeta Niros para bañar la joya del destino en las aguas del Manantial del Porvenir.

—Tranquilízate un poco, Aicila linda —la calmó Suzú en forma melosa—. Mientras esperábamos, Sarah nos contó sobre la batalla ocurrida en la dimensión donde se encontraba ese miserable de Fobos. No teníamos idea de que hubiera alguien capaz de matar a Odrare, pero parece que algunos de los nuevos amigos de los Celestiales resultaron ser más peligrosos de lo que imaginábamos.

—¡Es por eso que debemos actuar con rapidez! —exclamó Sarah—. Todos hemos percibido la aparición del Káiser. —Paseó la vista de Talión a Allus, intentando determinar quién de ellos la apoyaría—. Ahora que el guerrero legendario ha despertado todo podría venirse abajo. Debemos pensar en una manera de eliminar a N´astarith antes de que él se percate de lo que planeamos y decida matarnos a todos.

Talión se sirvió vino.

—Creo que no debemos precipitarnos. Opino que lo mejor sería esperar hasta evaluar los sucesos que ocurrirán en el sistema Adur. Una vez que la Alianza Estelar haya quedado fuera de combate y nuestros enemigos estén muertos será el momento oportuno de actuar.

—Para entonces sería demasiado tarde —murmuró Isótopo con irritación—. N´astarith ya habría reunido todas las gemas sagradas en ese momento y sólo le restaría colocarlas en el Portal Estelar para hacerse con el control de toda la galaxia. No olviden que ahora que el príncipe Jesús sabe que es el Káiser tendremos el doble de problemas.

Allus se llevó una copa a los labios y bebió su contenido.

—El que Jesús Ferrer haya descubierto sus verdaderos poderes es un hecho desafortunado. —Tomó otro trago y observó su propio reflejo en el vino que quedaba en su copa—. Sin embargo —añadió, alzando la mirada—, todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano y no hay por qué alarmarse. Aunque Jesús sea el Káiser, es obvio que no tiene la preparación adecuada o la resistencia para usar el _ aureus_ de la misma forma que nosotros. Hay que admitir que N´astarith planeó muy bien las cosas.

—Es un grave peligro de todas formas —insistió Isótopo, que había palidecido de pronto—. ¿Y sí quiere vengarse de todos sus enemigos empezando por mí y los Guerreros de la Casa Real? ¿Qué tal sí planea matarnos lentamente? ¡Sería terrible!

—¿Por qué se inquietan tanto? —quiso saber Suzú de Banshee, que ya parecía estar sufriendo los efectos del vino—. No veo por qué debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas en vez de esperar cómodamente mientras N´astarith y nuestros enemigos se destrozan entre sí. ¿Acaso todo esto es por la aparición del Káiser? ¿Es por la muerte de Odrare?

—Me preocupa que ahora seamos menos —puntualizó Aicila—. Parecen olvidar que N´astarith cuenta con el respaldo de todos nuestros compañeros y eso incluye al insoportable de Tiamat. A menos que pensemos en una forma de neutralizar a ese engreído y a los otros Khans, no lograremos nada.

—En eso tiene razón Aicila —aseveró Talión al comprender—. No habíamos tomando en cuenta ese detalle tan importante. Tiamat y los otros Khans querrían tomar el poder en caso de que algo malo le sucediera a N´astarith, lo cual desataría un conflicto en el que todos saldríamos perdiendo. A fin de cuentas estamos como al principio a menos que encontremos una forma de solucionar ese problema.

—Y N´astarith reúne más aliados a cada momento —dijo Malabock—. Los ejércitos de la Alianza del Mal están en camino como lo mencionó Bórax, pero eso no es todo. Quedan aquellos que Astarte ha traído de las otras realidades, los enemigos de los guerreros que se han aliado a los Celestiales. Además, existe algo más de lo que no están enterados todavía. Hace poco Mantar me envió a otro universo para buscar una joya conocida como la Shikon no tama o Perla de Shikon, la cual tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos.

—Explícate mejor —le exigió Suzú.

Malabock se volvió hacia la Khan de Banshee.

—Tengo entendido que N´astarith conoció a alguien que le contó sobre una batalla que tuvo lugar en el universo de donde provienen los Guerreros Sagradps que sirven a esa jovencita que se hace llamar Atena. Parece ser que uno de estos se rebeló contra el Santuario y eso desató una batalla en la que algunos de los guerreros más poderosos perecieron. Mi opinión es que N´astarith planea usar la perla para revivir a los Santos con la intención de usarlos como peones.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí —musitó Allus inquieto—. No veo la razón para tomarse tantas molestias sólo para revivir a unos guerreros sagrados muertos. ¿Quién es la persona que le dijo a N´astarith todo sobre la batalla en el Santuario de Atena? ¿Lo sabes, Malabock?

—No tengo la menor idea —repuso el hechicero como sí fuera la primera vez que hubiera pensando en esa cuestión—. Sólo sé que odia a Atena por alguna razón y que desea revivir a esos santos. El único problema que teníamos hasta hace tiempo era que no sabíamos por donde empezar a buscar la perla de Shikon, pero recientemente he encontrado a una sacerdotisa de ese mundo que puede hacerlo. Es una mujer que posee un enorme rencor y un gran resentimiento. Tal podría servirnos más adelante.

—¿Una sacerdotisa? —Isótopo se cruzó de brazos. A juzgar por su tono de voz era evidente que recelaba de los planes del mago—. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Aicila?

Una mirada malévola iluminó el rostro de la Khan de la Arpía.

—Suena muy interesante, pero antes debemos ir al planeta Niros —dijo ella. Se volvió hacia una pared y presionó un botón. De repente, se oyó un murmullo hidráulico y el muro de acerocreto comenzó a subir, dejando al descubierto una habitación—. Y para eso tengo pensado recurrir a un viejo amigo.

La luz azul parpadeante del interior reveló una cámara de recuperación llena de líquido revitalizante. Había un cuerpo flotando dentro de ella. Un hombre, desnudo, con una máscara en el rostro que le suministraba oxígeno a través de una larga manguera. Tenía los ojos abiertos y clavados en el vacío. Llevaba el cabello largo, oscuro y enmarañado.

—Que espécimen tan interesante —se burló Allus—. ¿Quién es?

Aicila se acercó y palpó la superficie transparente de la cámara de recuperación. Una sonrisa coqueta le bailoteó en los labios. Ese hombre, ese guerrero, era el as bajo la manga que le permitiría sacar adelante sus planes.

—Su nombre es Zura y alguna vez fue discípulo de Tiamat.

_Astronave Churubusco._

En sus habitaciones, el agente K inspeccionaba hasta el último detalle de algunas de las enormes fotografías que las fuerzas terrestres estacionadas en Adur habían tomado con vista al inminente ataque. Por momentos levantaba la vista para mirar a J y al general MacDaguett y luego volvía a centrar su atención en las fotos tamaño póster que mostraban la posición de la _Megaroad_ y las otras naves. Los _Predator_ habían hecho una estupenda labor de reconocimiento y espionaje. Aquellas fotografías digitales servirían perfectamente para que las fuerzas de la Tierra pudieran atacar objetivos clave dentro de la flota aliada.

El agente K depositó las imágenes en una mesa y sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy seguro que la empresa que construye los _Predators_ podrá sentirse satisfecha de la calidad de sus productos. El dinero de sus accionistas está muy bien asegurado por lo que puedo darme cuenta.

—Deben avisarnos cuando ocurrirá el ataque para tener todo listo —indicó un hombre desde las sombras—. Sólo así podremos asegurarnos de hacer lo necesario para que nadie se percate de lo que sucede hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Cuando la flota de la Tierra se encuentre cerca, nuestro amigo en el alto mando desactivará los sistemas de defensa de la _Churubusco_ y cerrará las compuertas para que ninguna nave pueda despegar.

—Puedes estar seguro de que serán avisados oportunamente —le replicó el agente K con seriedad—. El general MacDaguett pedirá permiso para llevar a sus naves a realizar maniobras del otro lado del planeta y allí se reunirá con las fuerzas que vienen de la Tierra. Eso confundirá a las naves de reconocimiento adurianas el tiempo suficiente para que los EA-6B _ Prowler _bloqueen los sistemas de radar y alerta temprana del enemigo.

—¿Qué haremos con los Celestiales y los demás sujetos que tienen poderes? —preguntó MacDaguett sin dirigirse a nadie en especial—. Ellos podrían interferir de algún modo y poner en peligro todo el éxito de la operación. El vicepresidente Jush no desea correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

El agente K se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre que permanecía en las sombras para increparlo.

—Más te vale hacer bien tu papel, Azmoudez, no puede haber ninguna equivocación.

—Descuide, agente K, no tienen por qué preocuparse por los Celestiales o los santos —El general unixiano avanzó hasta que la luz develó su rostro—. Tenemos todo perfectamente planeado para evitar que tomen parte en la batalla. He hurgado en sus mentes para conocer sus debilidades y he atormentado a algunos de ellos con ilusiones. Yo me ocuparé de conducir a esos papanatas al planeta Adur para que Tiamat y sus guerreros puedan matarlos a placer.

_Continuará... ._


	120. TIEMPO DE DECIDIR

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXIX

TIEMPO DE DECIDIR

_País de Edo._

En el interior de una pequeña cabaña, Kagome Higurashi, aún vestida con su uniforme de secundaria, estaba sentada observando la pequeña fogata que ardía frente a sus ojos. Sus amigos se encontraban afuera inspeccionando los alrededores y sólo el pequeño Shippo, hecho un diminuto ovillo sobre suelo en posición fetal, dormía placidamente junto a ella. Kagome se sentía profundamente cansada. Había caminado durante todo el día, pero no quería acostarse hasta que los demás volvieran. Extendió ambas manos sobre el fuego mientras dejaba escapar un largo y profundo bostezo.

—Ay ¿por qué tardaran tanto? —rezongó con impaciencia—. Tengo mucho sueño y lo único que quiero es dormir un poco. Menos mal que descubrimos esta cabaña a orillas del camino porque hubiera sido terrible pasar otra noche a la intemperie. La próxima vez quizá deba traer una tienda de campaña.

Una atractiva joven entró por la puerta. Sango, una _Taiji_, una exterminadora de youkais y criaturas demoníacas, depositó en el suelo su enorme y mortífero boomerang, llamado _Hiraikotsu_. Era guapa, inteligente y muy batalladora. Pese a ser una guerrera extraordinaria no era una chica arrogante ni pagada de sí misma. Había aprendido el oficio de exterminadora desde niña gracias a su padre y, con el transcurso de los años, se convirtió en la mejor _Taiji_ de toda su aldea. Apenas tenía diecinueve años, pero ya poseía la madurez propia de una mujer adulta.

—Me siento rendida —confesó Sango apenas se recostó en el piso—. Creo que dormiré por una semana si nadie me despierta antes. Debimos habernos quedado en la última aldea que vimos, pero teníamos que escuchar a ese monje ladino.

—Te entiendo, Sango —repuso Kagome con una sonrisa—. Yo también estoy agotada.

De pronto, un hombre joven se introdujo en la cabaña atrayendo las miradas de las chicas. Estaba ataviado con las ropas habituales de un _Houshi_, un monje. Llevaba un báculo alargado que terminaba en un aro dorado en la parte superior, usado especialmente para combatir a los espíritus malignos o a los youkais. En su antebrazo derecho portaba un brazal hecho de tela oscura, ceñido por un rosario budista. Tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Sango, aunque a diferencia de ella, él no se había desecho de todos los defectos propios de la juventud.

—Ah, allá fuera no hay ni un alma solitaria.

—No se queje, excelencia —le espetó Sango en un tono de reprimenda—. Usted dijo que había otra aldea cerca de este bosque. Dé gracias a que encontramos esta cabaña para viajeros porque de otra forma habríamos tenido que dormir en medio de la nada.

El monje sonreía.

—Vamos, Sango, te juro que había una aldea por aquí —hizo una pausa y se tomó la barbilla como si reflexionara—. Huumm. Aunque admito que tal vez debimos haber dado vuelta a la derecha en vez de la izquierda y...

—¡Excelencia, es el colmo con usted! —exclamó Sango, hecha una furia.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido recriminarle a Miroku por su decisión de tomar un camino equivocado. Por más que Sango se esforzara en hacerlo sentir responsable por ocasionarles problemas, eso no serviría de nada. Sí algo caracterizaba al monje Miroku, era su increíble capacidad para inventar pretextos y excusas a fin de no aparecer como el único culpable cuando algo saliese mal.

—Monje Miroku —lo llamó Kagome—. ¿En dónde está Inu Yasha?

El monje aprovechó la ocasión para librarse del sermón de Sango.

—Venía justo detrás de mí, no creo que se haya perdido.

—Inu Yasha podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es tan despistado como usted, excelencia —señaló Sango con los ojos entornados—. Al menos él si sabe encontrar algo mientras pueda olfatearlo.

—Sí, bueno, yo tengo otras cualidades —sonrió Miroku con galantería.

—¿Qué tantas tonterías están diciendo sobre mí?

Miroku, Sango y Kagome se giraron y vieron a Inu Yasha en la entrada.

Se trataba de un joven alto y robusto que iba vestido con unas holgadas ropas de color rojo; alrededor de su cuello descansaba un collarín hecho de cuentas y uno que otro colmillo. Aunque físicamente era muy similar a los humanos, Inu Yasha presentaba ciertos rasgos que revelaban su naturaleza hanyou, un hombre mitad humano y mitad youkai: Tenía una larga cabellera blanca de la cual sobresalía un par de orejas puntiagudas. Sus colmillos eran largos y tenía garras afiladas como las fieras salvajes y ojos color ámbar. De su cintura colgaba una larga vaina hecha de madera oscura que guardaba un sable.

—Ah, Inu Yasha, estábamos empezando a preguntarnos dónde estabas —le dijo el monje de buena gana—. Creí que aún continuabas buscando rastros de Naraku o de algunos de sus sirvientes.

—¡Jum! Pues no tenían por qué preocuparse por mí —repuso el hanyou en forma hosca mientras entraba en la cabaña—. Solamente quería cerciorarme de que nadie viniera a molestarnos durante la noche ya que mañana debemos continuar con nuestro viaje.

Inu Yasha se sentó en el suelo, recargó la espalda en la pared y cerró sus ojos, distanciándose de sus amigos y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se veía molesto y ansioso. No le importaba tener que pasar la noche en aquella cabaña para viajeros. De hecho, le daba lo mismo dormir bajo un techo que a la luz de la luna ya que las comodidades no formaban parte de sus preocupaciones. Lo que sí le irritaba era no poder descubrir en dónde se ocultaban sus enemigos.

—Quizá mañana tengamos más suerte —comentó Miroku.

Kagome miró a Inu Yasha con preocupación. Sentía deseos de reconfortarlo y hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas, pero eso era algo que nunca resultaba sencillo tratándose de Inu Yasha. Por unos instantes, tuvo la idea de hablarle de cualquier cosa para distraerlo, pero como no sabía que decir, prefirió quedarse callada y se miró las manos sin saber qué hacer.

"Inu Yasha parece muy desesperado —meditó Kagome con preocupación—. No hemos sabido nada de Naraku desde que nos tendió aquella trampa dentro de la montaña. Sí tan sólo tuviéramos una pequeña pista de dónde buscarlo podríamos encontrarlo, pero pareciera como sí se lo hubiera tragado la tierra nuevamente".

—Kagome —La voz de Inu Yasha la hizo reaccionar—. Deberías tratar de descansar un poco. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas y además no es bueno que desveles tanto.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latirle rápidamente, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Levantó la cabeza y cuando llevó su mirada hacia el hanyou, se dio cuenta que éste la estaba observando.

—Sí, tienes razón, Inu Yasha, disculpa —repuso ella dulcemente. Sus delicadas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Era algo que sencillamente no podía evitar. Siempre que Inu Yasha se le quedaba mirando de aquella manera, Kagome no podía evitar sonrojarse. Le fascinaba que mostrara algún tipo de interés por ella.

—Que bueno que lo entiendas porque ya de por sí resulta bastante complicado hacer que te levantes temprano —añadió Inu Yasha en forma altanera—. Creo que en ocasiones eres demasiada dormilona.

Kagome puso cara de ofendida.

—Inu Yasha —masculló entre dientes.

Esa reacción hizo que Kagome enfureciera. Ella estaba preocupada por él, y lo último que esperaba era que le hicieran esa clase de observaciones. El hanyou comprendió que Kagome iba a gritarle, o tal vez incluso hasta castigarlo por haber inferido que era una chica perezosa. Inu Yasha abrió los ojos como platos mientras un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda y la cabeza. Miroku y Sango miraron la escena con divertida fascinación, anticipando lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—Oye, no tienes por qué molestarte cuando... .

—¡¡Abajo!! —exclamó Kagome con fuerza, provocando que Inu Yasha se fuera estrepitosamente de bruces al suelo—. ¡¡Eres un grosero!! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que soy perezosa?! ¡Por sí no lo sabes, yo me levanto temprano todos los días!

Pero si Kagome podía gritar, Inu Yasha no se quedaba atrás. Casi la mitad de las conversaciones que ambos sostenían terminaban en discusiones sin sentido. Sango y Miroku ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos pelear de aquella forma, de modo que, por lo regular, procuraban mantenerse al margen.

—¡Kagome! ¡Nunca entiendes nada! —contraatacó Inu Yasha.

—¡Si entiendo! ¡Me dijiste haragana!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Estás malinterpretando las cosas!

—¡Ahora lo niegas! —dijo Kagome en voz alta—. ¡Eres un grosero y un... .

No había terminado de hablar cuando una extraña sensación la sorprendió en el instante en que se disponía a regañar a Inu Yasha. Sin saber de qué se trataba, Kagome se volvió de súbito hacia la entrada de la cabaña, olvidándose por completo de la discusión y de sus amigos. Era un presentimiento que no había experimentado antes en su vida. No se trataba de una energía sobrenatural, de un fragmento de perla de Shikon o de un youkai que los amenazara, sino de algo completamente nuevo y diferente, algo que la llenaba de inquietud.

—¿Humm? ¿Por qué te quedas callada, Kagome? —quiso saber Inu Yasha.

—Sentí como sí alguien tratara de hablarme —declaró la chica con la vista fija en el exterior—. Pero lo más extraño es que no pude saber de dónde venía, ni lo que quería decirme.

El hanyou se levantó de un salto como sí se dispusiera a luchar.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso se trata de ese maldito de Naraku?

—No, esa energía no pertenecía a Naraku —dijo Miroku de repente, sorprendiendo a Inu Yasha y a Sango—. Fue una presencia muy extraña y no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Era algo sobrecogedor.

—¿Tú también, Miroku? —le preguntó Inu Yasha.

—¿De qué está hablando, excelencia? —inquirió Sango—. ¿Qué percibieron?

Pero Miroku no podía responder a esa pregunta porque ni él mismo sabía cómo interpretar lo ocurrido. Sí hubiera percibido la energía maligna de un youkai probablemente no se hubiera sentido tan inquieto. Por un instante, tuvo sospechas de que tal vez se trataría de uno más de los engaños de Naraku, pero en esos momentos no quería hacer conclusiones sin meditar lo sucedido.

Inu Yasha se acercó a Kagome, pero ésta continuó mirando hacia el exterior como si nada más existiera. Al igual que Miroku, ella también estaba intrigada y deseaba saber qué había sido esa sensación. Se puso un puño en el pecho y su mirada tembló.

—Presiento que algo está por suceder —susurró Kagome suavemente.

Inu Yasha poseía unos sentidos muy agudos, pero carecía de las habilidades necesarias para percibir las energías sobrenaturales de la misma forma que lo hacían Kagome y Miroku. Por lo mismo, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que habían percibido sus amigos, pero lo averiguaría de cualquier modo. Sacaría la verdad a la luz y la enfrentaría como siempre había hecho en otras ocasiones.

—No me interesa sí se trata del odioso de Naraku o de alguien más —declaró Inu Yasha—. Quienquiera que traté de hacernos daño se las verá conmigo y lo derrotaré.

_Planeta Adur_.

En cuanto las primeras naves _Águilas Reales_ comenzaron descender por la atmósfera, un buen número de soldados se congregaron en el puerto espacial. Siguiendo las indicaciones del príncipe Saulo, el gobierno aduriano había decidido desplegar un número considerable de tropas para poner bajo arresto a todos aquellos que llevaba armadura de Shadow Trooper. El resto de los refugiados serían alojados en los campamentos que se habían improvisado cerca de la ciudad capital del planeta. El desarme de los miembros de la organización Apocalipsis se efectuó rápidamente y después todos ellos fueron conducidos hacia zonas de contención.

A lo lejos, sobre la cima de un pequeño risco que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia y desde la cual se podía observar todo el valle, se encontraba Baran. El antiguo líder del batallón de los dragones contemplaba con curiosidad aquellas enormes máquinas voladoras que bajaban de los cielos una tras otra. Había estado caminando por el bosque preguntándose cómo podría volver a su propio mundo cuando vislumbró las luces de la esplendorosa capital aduriana. Sabía que sí se acercaba demasiado podría delatar su presencia ante los moradores de aquella urbe y atraer invitados indeseados, de modo que prefirió mantenerse alejado mientras pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. Claro que podía volver con el rey Ban y mentirle en todo lo referente a la pelea con Dino, pero regresar al Ejército del Mal ya no formaba parte de sus planes.

Tenía bastantes cosas en que meditar antes de poder decidir qué hacer. El enfrentamiento con Dino había concluido de una forma inesperada. Aún le resultaba incomprensible que Poppu hubiera estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de apoyar a Dino. Su mente comenzaba a llenarse de preguntas. ¿Acaso la furia había nublado su razonamiento? Sabía que los humanos eran los causantes de su rencor. Ello era así, pero tampoco lograba olvidar que la mujer de la que se había enamorado también era humana. Por momentos, anhela olvidar todo el odio y el dolor que lleva por dentro, de exorcizar los terribles demonios que lo atormentaban día y noche, pero entonces el recuerdo de Soara volvía a cobrar vida y eso lo enfurecía. Dudaba. Volvía a dudar. ¿Qué hacer? La pelea con Dino y Poppu le había mostrado algo que él se negaba a reconocer: que en la humanidad también cabían los sentimientos nobles. Tal vez no quedaba espacio en su corazón para el perdón, pero su opinión sobre las intenciones del rey Ban había cambiado radicalmente. Optaría por hacer lo correcto, en cumplir con su destino como Caballero de la leyenda del Dragón. Debía restablecer el equilibrio entre los humanos, los dragones y los seres de la oscuridad... .

—Al fin te encuentro, Baran.

El Caballero del Dragón miró por encima del hombro y descubrió la figura de Hyunkel, que lo observaba fijamente. Baran se dio la media vuelta despacio hacia Hyunkel y le sostuvo la mirada, impasible. Pasaron unos breves instantes en los que se dejó escuchar el sonido del viento antes de que Baran se decidiera a hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—He venido a hablar contigo, Baran.

Los ojos del Caballero del Dragón se posaron sobre la espada que Hyunkel llevaba en su mano. Al cabo de un momento, levantó los ojos para escrutar el rostro del antiguo líder del Batallón de los Inmortales. Éste lo observaba de forma implacable, sin mostrar el menor signo de vacilación en su mirada.

—Más bien parece que quieres luchar.

Hyunkel pareció no escucharlo.

—Escucha, Baran, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones a partir de ahora, pero te advierto que no dejaré que lastimes a Dai. Sí quieres hacerle daño, primero deberás derrotarme a mí primero.

Baran meditó seriamente en las palabras de Hyunkel.

—No tengo el menor interés de luchar con Dino por lo pronto —repuso tranquilamente—. Mi único objetivo ahora es derrotar al rey Ban y a su ejército, así que mejor no me molestes y apártate de mi camino, muchacho.

El Caballero Inmortal quedó sorprendido ante las inesperadas declaraciones de Baran. ¿Es qué había oído bien? ¿Ahora desea acabar con el máximo dirigente del Ejército del Mal? ¿No desea luchar con Dai nuevamente? Hyunkel no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír de labios del propio Baran. ¿Por qué había tomado esa decisión de repente? ¿Es que acaso trataba de tenderle una trampa? No, eso no era propio del Caballero del Dragón. Aún en el supuesto de que fueran enemigos mortales, Baran no recurriría al mismo tipo de tretas que la sabandija de Saborea. Tenía que existir una buena razón para que Baran hubiese decidido tomar aquella decisión y Hunkel deseaba saberla.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Planeas vencer al rey Ban tú solo?

Baran asintió con la cabeza.

—Es correcto, pero no quiero que malentiendas las cosas. El que yo haya decidido acabar con Ban no significa que desee unirme a ustedes, ni tampoco que quiera ayudar a los humanos.

Los ojos de Hyunkel escudriñaron con cuidado el rostro del hombre que tenía delante como tratando de discernir lo que éste estaba pensando. Entonces notó que la expresión de Baran era muy diferente a la que le había visto durante el enfrentamiento con Dai y los otros. Parecía como sí se tratara de otra persona, como sí hubiera experimentado algún tipo de cambio. Era Baran, pero no era él. Otro detalle que no escapó de sus sentidos fue la ausencia de la enorme ira que el Caballero Dragón destilaba contra la humanidad.

—¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? —le inquirió Hyunkel con suspicacia.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, muchacho —replicó Baran fríamente—. Ahora que ya conoces mis intenciones, guarda tu espada y déjame en paz. Dile a Dino y a tus nuevos amigos que ya no me busquen o de lo contrario se arrepentirán.

—Aún tengo una pregunta para ti, Baran.

—¿Humm?

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este mundo? ¿Es qué utilizaste alguna magia que no conocemos o acaso alguien más te trajo a este lugar? Responde.

Baran hizo el ademán de darse la vuelta.

—Nuestra conversación terminó.

—Me temo que no, Baran —dijo Hyunkel amenazante, apuntándole a la cabeza con la punta de la espada—. Sí te rehúsas a decírmelo te derrotaré y te obligaré a confesar la verdad.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente.

Después Baran se acercó unos pasos a Hyunkel y, sin dejar de observarlo, se irguió, mostrándose desafiante. No tenía intenciones de luchar con Hyunkel, pero tampoco iba a rehuir una confrontación luego de que lo habían desafiado de aquella forma. Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada sin inmutarse.

—¿Cómo planeas vencerme? Has mejorado tus habilidades, sin duda, pero todavía no eres capaz de derrotarme. Sí insistes en luchar conmigo te advierto que te mataré.

Como respuesta, Hyunkel arrojó su espada al suelo para asombro de Baran.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —exclamó el Caballero del Dragón, desconcertado ante la extraña actitud de su oponente. Entonces percibió que el espíritu combativo de Hyunkel estaba disminuyendo rápidamente en lugar de aumentar—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con eso? —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿Por qué tiró su espada al piso? ¿Acaso se dio por vencido?

Lo que Hyunkel realmente tramaba no era rendirse, sino utilizar una técnica llamada _Opposite Atack_, la cual había sido usada por Aban para derrotar a Hadora en el pasado. Dicho ataque consistía en recibir la fuerza del enemigo para luego reutilizarla como arma en su contra. Hyunkel sabía perfectamente que aquella técnica tenía un punto débil que podía ser fatal: Para capturar la energía del enemigo, antes había que disminuir el espíritu combativo lo más posible, pero eso implicaba quedar desprotegido por unos cuantos segundos. No obstante, a pesar de los enormes riesgos que corría, usar la _Opposite Atack_ era la mejor forma de derrotar a un enemigo tan fuerte y poderoso como Baran.

—Pienso usar la técnica _Opposite Atack_ —afirmó Hyunkel.

Baran entornó la mirada.

—¿Tanto te interesa saber cómo llegué aquí, muchacho?

—Creo que ya estás enterado que un grupo de guerreros atacó el reino de Papunika, ¿verdad? —Hyunkel deslizó un pie por el suelo—. Ellos eran los sirvientes de N´astarith, un emperador que desea dominar a todo ser viviente. Nosotros decidimos venir a este lugar con la intención de ayudar a derrotarlo, pero se supone que él no sabe que estamos escondidos en este lugar. Es por eso que quiero saber la forma en que apareciste en esta tierra, pero eso no es todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No dejaré que lastimes a ningún humano —declaró Hyunkel—. Esto debe terminar de una vez por todas y no me importa si para eso debo luchar y derrotarte, así que prepárate.

Sin apartar la mirada de su adversario, Baran comenzó a reflexionar sobre la entraña alianza que el rey Ban había pactado con N´astarith. Según había oído decir al oscuro señor de Abbadón, la única razón por la cual quería unir fuerzas con el Ejército del Mal era para deshacerse de Dino, quien se había unido a un grupo de guerreros conocidos como los Caballeros Celestiales. Baran recelaba de las razones expuestas por N´astarith por considerarlas medias verdades, pero lo cierto era que desconocía completamente los verdaderos motivos por los cuales su hijo y los amigos de éste luchaban contra el imperio de Abbadón. ¿O acaso el mismo Ban no desconfiaba de N´astarith? Tal vez aquel inesperado encuentro con Hyunkel era la oportunidad para averiguar toda la verdad; descubrir qué había de fondo en aquella confrontación.

—Si lo que quieres es pelear conmigo —empezó a decir en voz alta—, entonces aceptaré tu desafío, pero antes quiero que me digas qué los impulsa a luchar contra ese hombre llamado N´astarith. ¿Por qué insisten en combatirlo cuando el rey Ban aún amenaza los reinos humanos?

Hyunkel respondió en el acto.

—Los esbirros de N´astarith atacaron el reino de Papunika por una razón: estaban buscando una de doce gemas que llegó hasta nuestro mundo. Las personas que nos ayudaron a luchar con ellos nos contaron poco después que N´astarith ansía obtener el poder más grande de todos para convertirse en un dios que reine sobre todas las dimensiones.

Un destello de interés cruzó la mirada de Baran.

—¿Estás insinuando que N´astarith es más peligroso que el rey Ban?

—¿Crees que sí no fuera así hubiéramos venido a este lugar? —exclamó Hyunkel con cierto sarcasmo—. He visto máquinas y armas terribles que no existen en nuestro mundo, Baran, y pienso en lo que podría suceder sí N´astarith decidiera atacarnos de nuevo. No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

Baran guardó silencio por un instante. Hasta el momento, Hyunkel no había logrado convencerlo de que el oscuro señor de Abbadón fuera un peligro para ninguno de ellos. Había desbaratado el reino de Papunika buscando una simple gema y había matado a muchos humanos en el proceso. Eso lo convertía en un sujeto de lo más despreciable, pero no implicaba que planeara destruir todos los reinos de la Tierra o que quisiera dominar a los seres de otros mundos. La mirada del Caballero Dragón volvió a fijarse en las _Águilas Reales_, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Date cuenta de lo que te digo, Baran, las ambiciones de N´astarith ponen en peligro no sólo nuestro propio mundo. Tal vez pienses que exagero y que nada de esto tiene que ver con nosotros, pero tú conoces la forma en que el poder puede corromper a cualquiera. ¿Crees que él se detendrá una vez que consiga lo que quiere?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, esta no es nuestra batalla.

—¡Estás equivocado! —afirmó Hyunkel con vehemencia—. Se volvió asunto nuestro desde que esos malditos atacaron el reino de Papunika y trataron de matarnos a todos. Baran, los guerreros de Abbadón con los que hemos luchado han repetido hasta el cansancio que N´astarith planea someter a todo ser vivo sin importar de que mundo se trate.

Baran volvió a mirar las naves. No le parecía que Hyunkel le estuviera engañando. A juzgar por lo que había escuchado, era evidente que N´astarith no les había contado toda la verdad respecto a sus planes de conquista. Hasta entonces, había querido permanecer a la expectativa, pero sí Hyunkel tenía razón, era hora de tomar una decisión. Sin más vueltas se lo dijo.

—Entonces debes saber que el rey Ban se ha aliado con N´astarith.

Hyunkel se quedó helado.

_País de Edo._

Una figura envuelta bajo una piel de mandril alargó su mano para dejar que la pequeña abeja youkai se posara sobre el dedo índice. El insecto batió sus alas esporádicamente mientras el hombre bajo la piel de mandril lo observaba atentamente como sí los sonidos que el insecto emitía fueran palabras. Tras unos segundos de espera, la diminuta abeja youkai retomó el vuelo y se alejó zumbando. Una sonrisa macabra se insinuó en los labios del hombre bajo la piel de mandril, que comenzó a pasearse lentamente frente a sus seguidores.

—Me acabo de enterar de algo interesante. Tal parece que un desconocido con poderes está buscando la perla de Shikon y para eso ha solicitado la ayuda de Kikyou.

—¿Un desconocido con poderes? ¿De quién podrá tratarse? —murmuró el chico albino llamado Hakudoshi—. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con la energía tan extraña que sentimos hace poco?

—No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos —repuso suavemente el hombre bajo la piel de mandril. Llevó su rostro hacia una mujer delgada que permanecía en un solitario rincón, donde la luz se diluía, observando todo en silencio—. Kagura, quiero que localices a Inu Yasha y a sus amigos. Hay que indagar sí ellos saben algo sobre el sujeto que está buscando la perla. Cuando los encuentres vigílalos de cerca.

Kagura, una fémina youkai, alta, de orejas alargadas y ojos rojos, lo miró fijamente. Estaba vestida con un kimono hecho de seda. Llevaba el cabello sujeto a la cabeza y en su mano derecha sostenía un abanico abierto en semicírculo con el que se cubría la boca.

—De seguro debe tratarse de un monje o quizás de un sacerdote. No veo por qué debemos tomarnos tantas molestias. Envía a los insectos venenosos o a Kanna a hacer ese trabajo tan aburrido.

—No creo que se trate de un simple ser humano —repuso Naraku de inmediato—. Quienquiera que sea pudo encontrar a Kikyou con facilidad a pesar de que nosotros lo hemos intentado en varias ocasiones. Estoy convencido que esa persona volverá a buscarla en cualquier momento y cuando eso suceda, debemos estar listos para intervenir.

Hakudoshi esbozó una leve sonrisa malévola.

—Ya entiendo, planeas aprovechar la ocasión para encontrar a Kikyou.

—Es precisamente lo que haremos —Naraku llevó su rostro de regreso hacia Hakudoshi—. Finalmente podremos eliminar a esa mujer de una vez por todas. Está vez me aseguraré que no logre escapar como lo hizo antes en el Monte de las Ánimas.

—Entonces yo iré con Kagura —anunció el chico—. Tengo interés en averiguar de quién se trata y qué interés puede tener en la perla. Sí ese sujeto se encuentra buscando a Kikyou es seguro que Inu Yasha y sus amigos no tardarán en aparecer.

—Lo harán tarde o temprano —asintió Naraku y luego soltó una risilla malévola—. Más si piensan que Kikyou se encuentra en peligro.

Kagura cerró su abanico para indicar que se marchaba.

—Que remedio —farfulló con fastidio.

En el espacio, Karmatrón recorrió la distancia que separaba la nave Tao de los Executors en una fracción de segundo. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraban Sephiroth y el Eva-01, activó el comunicador para hablar con Musashi y explicarle que iba a ayudarlo. El piloto del Executor-01 estaba tan cansado y lastimado que no tenía tiempo para ponerse a desconfiar de las intenciones de Karmatrón. Éste sujetó con sus manos al Executor de Mana y al Eva-02 y luego usó sus poderes para abrir una puerta dimensional y llevarlos a todos hasta la astronave _Churubusco_.

—Es... increíble —alcanzó a murmurar Musashi antes de perder el sentido.

Una vez que Karmatrón se hubo marchado, Lis-ek le ordenó a YZ-1 y a VL-2 que atravesaran las barreras dimensiónales para abandonar aquel universo. Al mismo tiempo, las últimas _Águilas Reales_ y los Guerreros Estelares siguieron a la nave _Tao_ y penetraron por el túnel de luz dimensional que llevaba hacia el sistema Adur. Cuando Karmatrón apareció frente a la más grande de las naves aliadas, utilizó su comunicador para avisar a los técnicos del puente sobre la presencia de los colosos que lo acompañaban. Lo que menos necesitaban era que les dispararan creyendo que se trataba de un grupo de enemigos que habían llegado de sorpresa. Al cabo de un instante la nave Tao apareció junto con las _Águilas Reales_ y los Transformables.

—Zacek, ¿me escuchas? Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino —La voz de Lis-ek le llegó a través del comunicador—. ¿Cómo están los pilotos?

—Me temo que siguen igual —respondió Karmatrón—. No responde a ninguno de mis llamados y mi percepción me indica que están en estado critico. Los llevaré a la _Churubusco_ ahora mismo antes de que las cosas empeoren más. Me parece que por el tamaño de los robots lo más indicado será llevarlos al hangar principal.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Lis-ek—. Avisaré a los técnicos de la nave para que envíen un equipo médico al hangar. Nos veremos ahí en cuanto me notifiquen a dónde llevaremos a los refugiados.

—De acuerdo, cambio y fuera —dijo Zacek, y luego apagó el comunicador.

Karmatrón se volvió hacia los cuatro gigantes que flotaban a escasos metros de distancia. Los pilotos están inconscientes, de manera que dependía sólo de él llevarlos hasta el hangar de la nave. Extendió su puño derecho y usó su energía para crear un escudo aúrico con el cual capturó a los Executors y a los Evangelions. Tan pronto como el campo de energía estuvo listo, Karmatrón voló suavemente por el espacio tratando de que los robots no colisionaran entre sí o contra las naves.

En el puente de mando de la _Churubusco_, el almirante Cariolano no pudo ocultar su enorme asombro cuando descubrió que dos de los gigantes que Karmatrón trasladaba a la nave eran Executors imperiales. Se quedó mirando a los enormes robots cuando la reina Andrea se colocó al lado del almirante, contemplando como Karmatrón seguía desplazándose lentamente por el vacío del espacio.

—No había visto un Executor desde la batalla en Marte —murmuró Andrea, cruzándose de brazos—. Recuerdo que algunos de esos monstruos atacaron el destructor _Sinetak_ durante la retirada. Los Executors destrozaron la nave antes de que alguien pudiera escapar con vida.

Cariolano volvió el rostro hacia la reina y la miró de perfil.

—Majestad, no sabía que estaba aquí.

—Descuide, almirante —dijo Andrea—. ¿Sabe algo de mi hija?

—Según tengo entendido, la princesa Mariana se encuentra en el hangar principal. Parece que todos regresaron a salvo con excepción del príncipe Armando Ferrer, que murió en la batalla contra las fuerzas de Abbadón.

La reina lanzó un suspiro.

—Me habían informado que Saulo y Zacek regresaron de la misión, pero jamás imagine que el príncipe Armando hubiera muerto. Lo que no entiendo es cómo lograron capturar a dos Executors imperiales. Según sé, esos monigotes siempre llevan un dispositivo de autodestrucción.

El almirante se inclinó sobre un panel de control y presionó varias botones en un teclado para obtener una imagen digital amplificada en uno de los monitores de video. Había un detalle que deseaba verificar, algo que había llamado su atención. Cuando pudo apreciar más de cerca a los enormes robots, se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras reflexionaba.

—Humm. Parece que se trata de modelos anteriores —concluyó Cariolano luego de un instante—. Sin duda pertenecen a la clase _Hunter_, aunque también presentan ciertas características de diseños más recientes. Probablemente hayan sido sometidos a un proceso de modernización. Sería cuestión de que nuestros ingenieros los revisaran con más cuidado.

Andrea se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que Saulo nos explicará de dónde salieron esos Executors, ¿qué hay de los otros dos gigantes? No se parecen a ningún tipo de robot imperial que haya visto en el pasado, ¿cree que se trate de algún diseño licántropo o nosferatu?

—No lo creo —murmuró Cariolano.

Uno de los técnicos del puente se volvió hacia la reina para darle un aviso.

—Alteza, la emperatriz Lis-ek solicita asistencia médica en el hangar principal, que es a donde se dirige Karmatrón. Parece ser que los pilotos de los robots capturados necesitan asistencia médica.

Andrea asintió con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Majestad, hay algo que debo explicarle —dijo Cariolano—. La emperatriz Lis-ek nos informó que el enemigo destruyó un planeta en el universo a donde Saulo y los demás fueron a buscar una de las gemas sagradas. Debido a esto, todas las naves han regresado con cientos de personas nuestros amigos lograron rescatar. Ya he hablado con el rey Lazar y otros líderes y se decidió llevar a los refugiados al planeta Adur hasta que el Consejo determine qué hacer con ellos.

—Comprendo —Andrea se volvió hacia la puerta—. Iré al hangar principal para recibir a Saulo y a los otros. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que sucedió en la dimensión donde estuvieron luchando.

Cuando Andrea se disponía a dejar el puente de mando, Azmoudez atravesó el umbral de la puerta de acceso a toda prisa y se acercó a ella. El general unixiano realizó una leve reverencia para saludar a la reina y al almirante Cariolano y luego se irguió nuevamente.

—Alteza, ¿se puede saber por qué hay tanto alboroto? —inquirió Azmoudez fingiendo preocupación—. Cuando venía para acá oí decir que el príncipe Saulo y el emperador Zacek finalmente habían vuelto de la dimensión a donde fueron.

—Sí, así es, Azmoudez —le contestó Andrea—. En este momento me disponía a ir a verlos al hangar principal. Sí gusta puede acompañarme, pero le advierto que no quiero más discusiones de aquí en adelante. No me interesa los problemas que tenga con los Caballeros Celestiales, ¿me entiende?

El general esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto, alteza. Le aseguro que todo eso ha quedado en el pasado.

—Cuidado, general Azmoudez —le advirtió Cariolano mirándolo fijamente—. Sus rencillas personales han causado demasiados líos y ya no serán tolerados de aquí en adelante. Los miembros del Consejo están muy molestos por lo que pasó.

La reina echó a caminar tan deprisa que casi parecía flotar y abandonó el puente de mando. El general unixiano se dispuso a seguirla, pero antes de retirarse, intercambió una mirada con el almirante Cariolano.

Y mientras se miraban, Azmoudez sonrió con malicia.

En el hangar principal de la nave, los Celestiales, los Santos, las Outer Senshi, los Guerreros Zeta y Astroboy estaban saliendo del _Águila Real_ que los había llevado de regreso junto con una buena cantidad de desorientados terrícolas. El grupo contempló con atención como Karmatrón depositaba a los gigantescos Executors y a los Evangelions sobre una plataforma donde un grupo de soldados y de vehículos de combate los estaban esperando. Por todas partes se veían soldados corriendo de un lado para otro, ayudando a impedir que los refugiados se acercaran. También había androides de combate vigilando el área y un grupo de Transformables. Un escuadrón de cazas de combate se hallaba estacionado a las afueras del hangar para prevenir cualquier imprevisto.

Los doctores llegaron acompañados por un equipo sanitario para atender a los pilotos de aquellos enormes robots. Cadmio se acercó a la espalda de Sephiroth y tiró de la palanca de emergencia para que la escotilla se abriera. Como muchos en la Alianza, el Celestial había estudiado a los Executors y conocía su diseño a la perfección. Una camilla ya estaba en marcha, varios soldados comenzaron a sacar a Musashi de su cabina. Un médico colocó un aparato en la frente del chico para determinar el nivel de su actividad cerebral y de sus signos vitales.

Los soldados se acercaron al Eva-01 con la intención de rescatar al piloto, pero ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba localizada la cabina. Aquel coloso les era totalmente desconocido. Uno de los militares se colocó de prisa un visor y empezó a escudriñar el cuerpo del Evangelion para determinar la ubicación de su tripulante. Cuando localizó a Shinji, se giró hacia los otros para gritarles una serie de instrucciones, pero nadie pudo encontrar algo que se asemejara lejanamente a una palanca de emergencia. Todo parecía indicar que no había otra forma de abrir al Eva que recurriendo a la fuerza. Los soldados estaban por usar una perforadora láser cuando la doctora Ritsuko Akagi llamó la atención de todos con un grito.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó ella mientras se abría paso a través de los refugiados seguida de cerca por Misato y Maya—. ¡No hagan eso! Sí usan esa cosa para abrir al Eva, podrían herir a Shinji y ocasionar más daños. Déjeme acercarme y les diré cómo hacerlo.

—¿Quién es usted? —le increpó un soldado con un fusil en la mano—. No puede acercarse y... .

—Oye, apunta esa cosa para otra parte —intervino Misato a punto de lanzarle un golpe—. Nosotras podemos rescatar a Shinji y Asuka, así que quítate de en medio y no nos estorbes. Sí tratan de abrir un Eva a la fuerza podrían provocar una explosión, ¿lo entiendes?

El joven soldado frunció el entrecejo y echó un vistazo hacia su superior, pero éste se encontraba discutiendo con un grupo de ingenieros.

—Soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi —declaró Ritsuko—. Yo conozco el funcionamientos de las unidades Evangelion, por favor, déjenme ayudar. Puedo mostrarles cómo sacar a los pilotos sin que más dañen a los Evas.

El guardia se mordió el labio, nervioso.

—Está bien, déjenlas pasar —intervino Saulo, acercándose para evitar que alguien más le impidiera el paso a la científica. En sus esporádicas conversaciones con Ritsuko durante la evacuación, se había enterado que ésta había tomado parte en el desarrollo de los Evas—. Sigan sus instrucciones, ellas conocen a esos... Evas o cómo se llamen.

La doctora Akagi abordó una de las plataformas antigravedad y les indicó a los soldados que la acercaran a la espalda del Eva. En cuanto ascendieron hasta ubicarse bajo la cabeza del Evangelion, Ritsuko accionó unos controles que estaban escondidos de la vista de todos. Una escotilla gigantesca se levantó lentamente dejando al descubierto un enorme compartimiento oculto. Entonces la científica introdujo una secuencia numérica en un pequeño teclado y un largo cilindro blanco emergió verticalmente del cuerpo del Evangelion. Los soldados esperaron un momento y luego abrieron el cilindro apresuradamente. En el interior encontraron inconsciente a Shinji Ikari y lo llevaron al suelo.

Misato se arrodilló al lado del chico y le tomó una mano.

—Tienes que lograrlo, Shinji.

Ritsuko respiró con tranquilidad cuando alguien gritó que Shinji estaba vivo y después les pidió a los soldados que la llevaran hacia donde reposaba el Eva-02 para repetir el procedimiento. Cuando Ritsuko descubrió el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba Asuka, se llevó una mano a la boca y apenas consiguió ahogar un grito. La piloto del Eva-02 tenía una horrible herida en su ojo derecho y estaba sumamente pálida. Los oficiales médicos se arremolinaron alrededor de ella y le tomaron los signos vitales. Ritsuko contuvo la respiración esperando lo peor... .

—Aún respira —afirmó uno de los doctores.

Pero Asuka no era la única que se encontraba en estado critico. Cuando Cadmio finalmente pudo llegar hasta Mana, la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y la sacó cargando para depositarla con cuidado en el piso del hangar. No había que ser un experto para darse cuenta que la joven estaba muy grave. Uno de los enfermeros se acercó a Mana para colocarle en la frente el mismo aparato que habían usado antes con Musashi y luego levantó el rostro para dirigirse a Ritsuko con expresión sombría.

—Su pulso está bajando, no creo que resista —murmuró mientras preparaba una jeringa llena de un espeso y viscoso líquido verde—. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos.

Los médicos guiaron las camillas por el hangar y se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Misato fue tras ellos, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de cinco pasos, uno de los soldados le cerró el paso para impedirle que abandonara el hangar. Mientras Misato discutía acaloradamente con los militares, Ritsuko bajó la mirada al suelo y se preguntó qué habría sido de Rei.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —exclamó Misato, pero los soldados no le hicieron caso.

Una vez que los ingenieros comprobaron que los Executors no llevaban alguna bomba oculta o un dispositivo de rastreo que le permitiera al imperio saber donde estaban, Karmatrón redujo su tamaño y volvió a la normalidad. Zacek se dirigió entonces hacia donde estaba Misato con la intención de tranquilizar un poco las cosas, pero ya nadie discutía. Misato y Ritsuko, que habían observado la asombrosa transformación de Karmatrón, estaban como en una especie de estado catatónico.

—Por favor, cálmense, te aseguro que ayudaremos a esos chicos —le dijo Zacek.

Misato no respondió. Ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Estoy seguro que se recuperarán, no deben perder la esperanza —hizo una pausa y alzó una ceja, adivinando en ella un desconcierto legítimo—. Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? —inquirió Misato, medianamente conciente de que conversaba con un hombre que se transformaba en robot—. ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en humano así de repente? ¿Qué o quién eres?

—Oh, disculpa, no me he presentado —El emperador zuyua le extendió una mano, pero Misato se le quedó viendo como sí fuera un bicho raro—. Mi nombre es Zacek y soy un zuyua. Sé que te parecerá un poco extraño lo que voy a decirte, pero tengo el poder de transformarme en Karmatrón.

Misato lo miró anonadada.

—¿Karmatrón? No entiendo nada, ¿qué es este lugar a dónde nos han traído?

Mientras Zacek se dedicaba a contarles quiénes eran y dónde estaban, Saulo se percató de la existencia de una energía muy poderosa cerca de ellos. Al volverse vio a Jesús Ferrer. Éste echó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban los Celestiales y los Santos de bronce. Las Outer Senshi y los Guerreros Zeta, en tanto, siguieron al meganiano con la mirada hasta que éste se detuvo frente al príncipe de Endoria.

—Me alegra que hayan vuelto con bien —les dijo Jesús.

Saulo lo observó con indiferencia, pero pronto descubrió que había algo diferente en el hombre que tenía delante. Era Jesús Ferrer, pero al mismo tiempo parecía otra persona. Seiya no tardó en darse cuenta que ya no podía sentir la presencia de Jesús. De hecho, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que era imposible percibir el aura del meganiano. Piccolo frunció el entrecejo, observando a Jesús Ferrer de arriba a abajo con detenimiento

—Tengo que darte una mala noticia —murmuró Saulo con voz queda.

—Lo sé —repuso Jesús—. Armando murió.

Saulo lo miró, atónito.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hablaste con él por medio de alguna habilidad telepática o algo así?

—Digamos que sí, pero te agradezco tus intenciones.

El rostro del príncipe de Endoria se ensombreció por la ira. Lo que menos quería era que el responsable de la muerte de su padre le diera las gracias por algo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a hablar en voz alta. Sus ojos destellaban con una rabia indescriptible.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, asesino. Lo que hizo tu hermano fue una acción honorable, pero eso no borra el desprecio que siento hacia ti y los tuyos. Ahora, aléjate de mí y no me molestes con tus tonterías.

—Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian —replicó Jesús con indiferencia.

—Sí, es curioso que haya pocos cambios por aquí —Saulo esbozó una sonrisa para compensar la acidez de sus palabras—. A excepción de la lealtad de algunos. Dime, ahora que tus hermanos han muerto, ¿no planeas unirte de nuevo con N´astarith?

Jesús dio unos pasos al frente y clavó la vista en los ojos de Saulo.

—No tengo por qué darte razones de mis actos.

—Tienes razón —asintió Saulo con desprecio—. No es preciso... ya que estos hablan por sí solos.

Shun decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos.

—Esperen, tranquilícense los dos, ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso —hizo una pausa y llevó la mirada hacia el príncipe de Endoria—. Saulo, por favor, debemos llevar a Gokuh a una cámara de recuperación, ¿lo recuerdas?

Saulo dio media vuelta y caminó con aire ofendido hacia donde estaba Zacek. Por su parte, Cadmio intercambió una rápida mirada con Jesús Ferrer y después se giró hacia los santos de bronce y los Guerreros Zeta que seguían aguardando. Vejita se cruzó de brazos y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba los Executors ignorando a todos los demás.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tardará en recuperarse Gokuh? —le preguntó Piccolo a Cadmio.

—Me temo que tomará algo —murmuró el Celestial—. Aunque logramos estabilizar su condición en la enfermería del _Águila Real_, todavía se tardará al menos medio ciclo solar en sanar totalmente. Las heridas que recibió durante la pelea fueron bastante graves, pero me asombra su resistencia. Creo que tú también debes venir, Piccolo.

—No se preocupen tanto por mí —dijo el nameku—. Estas heridas no son nada. Lo que me sorprende es que Gokuh haya logrado vencer a ese guerrero, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué N´astarith no nos liquidó allí mismo.

—Tienes razón —convino Shiryu—. Eso resulta muy raro.

—¿Sospechas algo? —inquirió Sailor Uranus.

Seiya se resistía a creer que N´astarith los hubiera dejado escapar con facilidad.

—¿Qué dicen? El muy cobarde decidió escapar porque el planeta iba a explotar. De seguro imaginó que moriríamos con el estallido y por eso nos dejó. No creo que imaginara que íbamos a sobrevivir.

Mientras un grupo de oficiales médicos subían corriendo al _Águila Real _llevando una camilla para trasladar a Son Gokuh, Jesús decidió que ya era hora de marcharse y comenzó a caminar en dirección al escudo invisible que los protegía del vacío del espacio, pero una voz lo detuvo. El meganiano se volvió y vio que Asiont y Areth lo habían seguido por el hangar.

—Te ruego que perdones a Saulo —le dijo Asiont—. Aún está muy dolido por la muerte de su padre y te culpa por eso. Debes entender que tiene mucho rencor por todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

Jesús bajó la vista con pesadumbre.

—Créeme que nunca quise que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera. Sí tan sólo pudiera volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas lo haría. Hace mucho José me dijo que el fin justificaba los medios y yo le creí, pero nos equivocamos y ahora estamos pagado el precio de nuestras acciones.

—Tu hermano me dijo que debíamos ayudarte con la carga que pesa sobre tus hombros —Asiont le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Todos cometemos errores, pero la vida siempre nos da una oportunidad para enmendarlos.

El meganiano permaneció en silencio.

—Asiont tiene razón, escúchalo —dijo Areth—. Saulo no es tan malo como parece.

—Escúchenme los dos —murmuró Jesús—. Hace mucho tiempo mi padre estuvo en el planeta Niros. Ahí habita un grupo de videntes que le dijeron que su primogénito heredaría los poderes del aureus y se convertiría en el Káiser.

Los dos Celestiales abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos para mostrar su sorpresa. Jesús sabía que lo que estaba a punto de revelarles era algo muy importante, de forma que bajó la voz y se acercó un poco más para que nadie más se enterara. Pero lo que ninguno de los tres podía sospechar era que Piccolo tuviera un excelente oído, y que podía escuchar aquella conversación aunque se encontraran tan retirados. El nameku se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que Jesús hacía mención del Káiser.

—Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo inesperado —continuó Jesús—. Mi madre dio a luz a trillizos y por esto las almas que formaban el espíritu del guerrero de la leyenda se alojaron en David, Armando y yo. Más tarde, mi padre le confiaría la verdad a mis hermanos, pero a mí nunca me dijeron nada.

—¿Quieres decir que tu y tus hermanos poseían las almas que formaban al Káiser? —inquirió Areth lentamente. Era como si le costara trabajo asimilar lo que había oído—. Eso significa que esa energía que hizo reaccionar a nuestras auras fue... .

—El momento en que las tres almas volvieron a reunirse dentro de mí —declaró Jesús recordando la transformación que había experimentado—. Ahora poseo el poder suficiente para derrotar a los Khans y detener la locura de N´astarith. Si embargo, antes debo averiguar más sobre el origen de mis poderes y por eso ha decidido ir a Niros para conocer a los videntes con los que habló mi padre hace ciclos estelares. Sí todo marcha bien, entonces enfrentaré al imperio de Abbadón y destruiré a N´astarith.

—Con razón es imposible percibir tu presencia —Asiont apenas podía salir de su sorpresa—. Déjanos ayudarte, por favor. Sí eres el guerrero de la leyenda, entonces podremos lograr la victoria luchando todos juntos. No tienes que pelear solo.

Jesús negó con la cabeza. Una pelea en grupo no era lo que tenía en mente. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al espacio. Antes de abandonar el hangar, se volvió hacia los Celestiales una última vez.

—Lo lamento, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo. El destino nos prepara una enorme prueba. La mía parece que ha llegado ya y no puedo fallar. Y lo que hacemos... ya no puede deshacerse, pero tal vez sea posible mitigarlo.

Después desplegó el poder de aura y cruzó el espacio a una velocidad increíble.

Asiont se volvió de repente hacia Areth.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —repuso la chica—. Apenas estoy en la adolescencia.

_Continuará... ._


	121. CUESTIÓN DE ENFOQUE

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXX

CUESTIÓN DE ENFOQUE

_Armagedón._

La Khan de la Naturaleza avanzaba con rapidez por el largo corredor que conducía al ascensor que subía a la cámara del trono. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que el emperador estaba de alcanzar la victoria. Las doce gemas serían reunidas y N´astarith finalmente podría usar el Portal Estelar para llegar al universo de la leyenda. Entonces la guerra galáctica terminaría y la Existencia conocería una era de paz y prosperidad como no había habido otra jamás... o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba que ocurriese.

Para Liria las cosas no resultaban tan sencillas como para la mayoría de los Khans o los otros guerreros que obedecían a N´astarith. Ella había decidido luchar bajo la dirección del señor de Abbadón porque estaba convencida que éste quería hacer de la galaxia un lugar mejor. Pero ahora tenía muchas dudas al respecto. La guerra por el control de la galaxia había ocasionado miles de muertes y devastado cientos de mundos, lo cual no podía ser benéfico para nadie. Sencillamente no podía estar de acuerdo con un conflicto que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos.

Liria se detuvo ante las puertas acorazas. Una luz roja parpadeó en el panel de control de la pared para indicar que el ascensor aún no había bajado. Levantó la mirada al techo y exhaló un suspiro con resignación. Estaba pesando en la guerra cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. La Khan de la Naturaleza se volvió y descubrió a Nauj-vir de Cíclope, Allus de Caribdis y Leinad de Leviatán doblando el pasillo. Los guerreros imperiales miraron a su compañera desde lo lejos y se acercaron.

—Creí que ya estaban en la cámara del trono —le dijo ella.

El ojo cibernético del Khan del Cíclope se movió levemente.

—Tenía unos asuntos que atender —respondió Nauj-vir—. Estuve meditando en mis habitaciones y percibí una nueva perturbación en el equilibrio del aureus. Estoy seguro que la sensación que todos percibimos hace poco fue un anuncio del despertar del verdadero guerrero de la leyenda.

—No importa de qué se trate —dijo Leinad con desdén—. A mí no me asusta ese supuesto guerrero legendario ni nada que se le parezca. Nosotros poseemos el poder máximo de la Existencia y somos capaces de aniquilar a cualquiera que se nos ponga enfrente. No somos como ese debilucho de Sepultura o el papanatas de Belcer.

Liria bajó la vista y habló en voz baja:

—Díganme, ¿alguna vez han dudado sobre lo que hacemos?

Los rostros de los Khans se dirigieron hacia su compañera y descubrieron que ésta miraba hacia el vacío con una expresión llena de tristeza. Leinad arrugó el ceño con enfado y volvió el rostro hacia el panel de control sintiéndose impaciente. El ascensor aún no estaba disponible.

—¿Dudar de qué? —inquirió Allus—. ¿Del emperador o de nuestra causa?

—Hablo de esta guerra y todo lo que implica —precisó Liria, escogiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado. Más de uno había sido acusado de traición por haber puesto en duda el liderazgo del emperador—. Es decir, ¿por qué deben morir tantas personas para lograr lo que queremos?

Leinad se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—No es nuestra culpa.

—Eso es verdad —convino Allus enseguida—. La lucha por la libertad requiere de sacrificios que en ocasiones son inevitables. Esta guerra ha cobrado la vida de mucha gente, Liria, pero debes pensar en todo el bien que hacemos. Estamos llevando el progreso a cientos de mundos.

Nauj-vir asintió con la cabeza.

—Liria, debes entender que los pueblos de la galaxia requieren de un líder, alguien que los guié hacia el progreso y que el emperador es la persona mejor calificada para ejercer dicho liderazgo. Ahora quizá muchos no entiendan esto, pero cuando pase el tiempo nos darán las gracias por liberarlos de todos sus males.

Liria no supo que decir al respecto.

—De hecho, ya algunos nos lo agradecen —afirmó Allus—. ¿No han visto los últimos reportes de la Holo-Red intergaláctica? Los habitantes de Querube, por ejemplo, vivían bajo un sistema político inestable y corrupto, pero ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad en su planeta, salvo por esos asesinos que aún luchan contra nuestras tropas que fueron a liberarlos.

—¿Te refieres a las fuerzas de resistencia? —preguntó Liria.

—Son sólo uno montón de bandoleros —repuso Leinad en forma arrogante—. El grueso de la población de Querube está de nuestra parte. Supongo que hasta que no hayamos destruido a la Alianza Estelar no podrá haber paz.

—El emperador quiere liberar a todo ser vivo del caos —aseguró Nauj-vir con orgullo—. Para la mayoría de las personas, la vida tiende a ser desagradable, simple y corta, pero el emperador cambiará eso usando el poder del aureus. Él terminará con el eterno conflicto del bien contra el mal, el cual ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos. No puede haber una causa más honorable que esa.

Allus soltó una risilla malévola.

—Tal vez nuestra causa sea honorable, pero yo me alié a N´astarith para poder vengarme de los Caballeros Celestiales. Esos malditos me sentenciaron al Exilio Eterno y tenían que pagar por lo que me hicieron. ¿Podrían imaginar un destino peor que ese? Permanecer en una maldita cápsula de animación suspendida que viaja a la deriva por el espacio sin la menor esperanza de ser rescatado. Es un castigo más terrible que la muerte.

—A mí no me interesa el honor o la venganza —confesó Leinad, sonriendo cínicamente—. El emperador me ha dado riqueza, bienestar y el poder más grande que existe en el universo y por eso decidí seguirlo. Admiro la forma en que él ha construido la grandeza del imperio.

—Así hablan todos los mercenarios —comentó Nauj-vir con un gesto de desprecio—. A ustedes sólo los mueve las riquezas y serían capaces de vender a sus madres con tal de llenarse las orejas de dinero, ¿no es así?

Leinad puso cara de ofendido.

—Pues, para mí el honor no es más que una fantasía romántica. En cambio, el dinero es real y puede comprar lo que sea como la comodidad, el lujo o incluso a las personas. Sí algo he descubierto es que todos tienen su precio. A veces es dinero y otras veces, bueno, son favores más sutiles.

Liria se volvió hacia Allus.

—Pero ¿por qué no tratamos de negociar la paz con la Alianza? Estoy segura que ellos entenderían nuestras razones y detendríamos esta guerra. Cualquier cosa es mejor que dejar que se pierdan más vidas.

El Khan de Caribdis miró a Liria de forma salvaje.

—¿Cómo? —gritó lleno de aborrecimiento—. ¡La Alianza Estelar debe ser destruida cuanto antes! No vamos a sentarnos a negociar con esos infelices cuando ya los tenemos bien cogidos por el cuello y sólo nos falta degollarlos. ¿Acaso eres estúpida o te has vuelto loca?

—Claro que no —farfulló Liria tratando de dominar su terror—. Sólo pensaba que podríamos evitar más sufrimiento a los pueblos de la galaxia a los que queremos salvar.

—¿Sólo pensabas? —inquirió Allus luego de haber reído—. Escúchame, idiota, sí sabes lo que te conviene olvidarás todas esas tonterías de negociar. ¿Acaso quieres que te acusemos de traición? Ha habido antes cobardes que insinuaron que nunca podríamos ganar esta guerra y todos fueron enviados a las minas de donde nunca salieron. ¿Eres una traidora o sólo tienes dudas? Me parece que todo es cuestión de enfoque, ¿no lo crees?

Liria buscó desesperadamente el apoyo de Nauj-vir, pero éste desvió la mirada en otra dirección como si no le interesaba lo que le ocurriera. A juzgar por la actitud indiferente del Khan del Cíclope, era más que notorio que no estaba dispuesto a considerar la idea de ponerle fin a la guerra. Tal vez se consideraba a sí mismo un guerrero de honor, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la lucha con la Alianza.

—Espero que hayas entendido bien las cosas, querida Liria —dijo Allus mientras se acercaba a ella—. En el imperio no hay cabida para los cobardes y los traidores —Sonrió y la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Liria se estremeció de miedo—. Sería terrible que un rostro tan bello se perdiera.

Las puertas de acerocreto finalmente se abrieron con un leve crujido y Nauj-vir fue el primero en penetrar en el ascensor. Leinad le siguió en el acto y luego ambos esperaron a que sus compañeros también entraran. Allus se alejó de Liria lentamente y, tras dirigirle una última mirada de desprecio, fue a reunirse con los otros en el interior del elevador. Los segundos pasaron, pero la Khan de la Naturaleza no se movió ni levantó la mirada. Justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, Liria alzó su rostro y se quedó pensando en todo lo dicho por sus camaradas.

—¿Por qué no lo entienden? —se dijo a sí misma—. La destrucción nunca podrá ser el camino correcto. Sólo espero que el emperador se dé cuenta de eso a tiempo o todos lo lamentaremos.

_Planeta Niros._

En las afueras de su aldea, Ultimecia se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras pensaba en las visiones que había tenido en el Manantial del Porvenir. Todavía no acababa de asimilar que su padre le hubiese invitado al sitio más sagrado de todos los videntes para hablarle del guerrero legendario. De acuerdo con la tradición, sólo los máximos sacerdotes podían acceder al manantial para contemplar el futuro o meditar y ella todavía era una aprendiz. Ultimecia estaba contemplando el atardecer cuando divisó una figura que se acercaba caminando. Se trataba de una mujer joven cuyo rostro apenas era visible dentro de los confines de su capucha azul y blanca. La joven encapuchada se sentó junto a la hija de Idanae y miró el horizonte.

—Supuse que aquí te encontraría —murmuró suavemente.

—La verdad es que quería estar sola mientras pensaba —repuso Ultimecia contemplando las montañas—. Supongo que ya te enteraste que mi padre me llevó a conocer el famoso manantial de las visiones, ¿verdad? Siempre pensé que jamás me permitirían entrar en ese lugar.

—Tu padre confía en ti más de lo que crees.

Ultimecia frunció el entrecejo.

—No lo parece.

—¿Ni siquiera después de llevarte al manantial? —inquirió la joven.

—Tal vez lo hizo porque quiere comprometerme más en esto de ser una sacerdotisa —hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar hacia las montañas—. No me malentiendas, no es que no le agradezca todas sus atenciones y cuidados, pero lo que me irrita es que no me deje tomar mis propias decisiones.

La joven frunció una sonrisa.

—Me contaron que sigues practicando con la espada.

—Vaya, parece que estás perfectamente enterada de todo lo que hago —Ultimecia entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia—. Ese Dort es un chismoso, de seguro fue él quien te lo dijo. Cuando lo encuentre le diré que no ande contando mis cosas o le irá muy mal.

—En realidad fue Alyath la que me lo contó —repuso la joven luego de reír un poco—. Sé que a tu padre no le agrada que manejes una espada, pero parece que está dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—Me lo dices sólo porque no quieres que le reclame a Alyath, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —negó la joven—. Él te quiere, Ultimecia, es sólo que tiene sus ideas y le cuesta trabajo reconocer que tú tienes intereses diferentes. Sólo te pido que le tengas paciencia.

—Bueno, no te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

La joven sonrió.

—Supongo que eso es mejor que nada.

Ultimecia la miró con una expresión divertida.

—Estoy segura que no viniste nada más a hablar sobre mi padre, ¿o no?

—Tienes toda la razón —asintió la joven—. Estoy segura que tú también percibiste una extraña sensación cuando estuviste en el Manantial del Porvenir. El maestro Aristeo me informó que ese fenómeno está relacionado con el despertar del guerrero Káiser.

—Sí, mi padre nos los explicó en la cueva —dijo Ultimecia—. Nos contó que las almas que formaban el espíritu del Káiser se encontraban dentro de los tres príncipes de la familia real de Megazoar. Gracias al Manantial del Porvenir pudimos ver la muerte de uno de esos príncipes y el despertar del Káiser.

—Pero lo que no sabes es que el guerrero legendario pronto vendrá a Niros.

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos completamente.

—¿Qué dices? ¿El Guerrero Káiser va a venir aquí?

—Sí —respondió la joven—. De hecho ya debe estar en camino. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarlo a encontrar todas las respuestas que está buscando sobre su pasado y su futuro. Pueden hacerlo porque tu padre fue el mismo vidente que le reveló a Francisco Ferrer que el guerrero de la leyenda nacería dentro de su familia.

—¿Mi padre conoció al emperador de los meganianos? —Ultimecia se levantó de golpe sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando—. Nadie me dijo nada sobre eso. ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió?

—Fue mucho antes de que las dos naciéramos —explicó la joven mientras se ponía de pie—. Creo que incluso tus padres aún no se conocían cuando Francisco Ferrer visitó este planeta por primera vez.

—¿Te quedarás a conocerlo? —quiso saber Ultimecia.

—No puedo, debo continuar buscando más aliados para que nos ayuden en nuestra lucha contra N´astarith. Los Caballeros Celestiales no podemos ganar solos y eso lo sé perfectamente.

Ultimecia la escuchó con atención.

—Cuando los guerreros de Abbadón buscaban las gemas estelares a través de los diferentes universos, el príncipe Saulo y sus amigos encontraron el apoyo de muchos valientes que han decidido combatir las ambiciones de N´astarith, pero todavía no es suficiente. La Alianza Estelar marcha a la guerra, es cierto, pero no a la victoria —La joven comenzó a alejarse—. Mientras hablamos, los ejércitos de Abbadón se preparan para lanzar su ataque contra el imperio estelar Atrio. Sí éste cae, nada de lo que hagamos podrá evitar que la oscuridad se apodere de la galaxia.

—¡Puf! Siempre estás tan ocupada —murmuró Ultimecia, cruzándose de brazos—. Apenas llegas y ya te estás marchando. Me gustaría que alguna vez te quedaras a conversar de cosas más mundanas.

La joven se volvió hacia Ultimecia sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Sus manos enguantadas subieron hasta la cabeza y, tras un momento, se bajó la capucha para mostrar su rostro.

—Me alegra ver que no has cambiado a pesar del tiempo —dijo para zanjar el asunto—. Sigues teniendo tu toque tan especial.

—Tú también, Tyria —repuso Ultimecia.

_Armagedón._

Con el mango de su espada bien sujeto entre ambas manos, José Zeiva se encaminó por la desolada calzada sin dejar de mirar a través de los tétricos árboles y la neblina que cubría el ambiente. Sabía que en cualquier momento se toparía con algún enemigo y no quería que lo tomaran por sorpresa. Se quedó parado en un solo lugar y esperó el ataque en silencio. Sus ojos escudriñaron los alrededores en busca del menor movimiento... .

De repente unas garras surgieron desde las sombras. José logró esquivar el zarpazo y luego se volvió hacia su atacante, pero éste saltó por el aire exhibiendo una gran agilidad y aterrizó a en el otro extremo para iniciar una nueva acometida. José se echó a la izquierda para alejarse y luego contraatacó descargando un veloz mandoble contra la figura que lo acosaba. La hoja recubierta de llamas fue bloqueada por unas afiladas garras de adamantium.

—No tan rápido, tipo.

—¡Maldito Wolverine! —exclamó José y luego lo empujó hacia atrás violentamente—. Todavía tendrás que luchar mucho si pretendes acabarme. Sí no mal recuerdo tus garras pueden cortar casi todo, pero intenta atravesar mi armadura sí es que puedes.

El X-Men lanzó un grito de furia y se arrojó salvajemente con la intención de atajar a José usando las tres largas garras que le salían del dorso de cada mano. José eludió el primer golpe, pero un segundo ataque dejó surcos en el peto de la armadura de batalla endoriana. Esto enfureció a José, que levantó su espada y destrozó las garras de Wolverine para luego decapitarlo de un solo tajo.

Mientras José contemplaba el cuerpo del X-Men caído, dos rayos de calor lo embistieron por la espalda y lo lanzaron de frente contra una pared. Todavía en el suelo, volvió la mirada por encima del hombro y descubrió a Superman, cuyos ojos rojos destellaban en la oscuridad del ambiente. José se levantó con un veloz movimiento y le atravesó el pecho al último hijo de Kriptón, que se desmoronó en el piso manchado de sangre. Parecía que la pelea había llegado a su fin cuando Cyborg, Iron Man, Storm, Magneto, Cyclops, Darksaid, Fobos y Tiamat salieron de la oscuridad y empezaron a acercarse, disparando toda clase de rayos de luz y lanzándole enormes rocas.

—¡Vengan a pelear, malditos fracasados!

José estaba logrando eludir algunos ataques y bloqueaba otros con destreza, pero una roca logró impactarse contra su rostro y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Darksaid aprovechó la ocasión para alcanzarlo con sus rayos ópticos y José se derrumbó en el suelo quedando indefenso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás se sumaran al ataque, descargando una tormenta de rayos que impactaron una y otra vez en el cuerpo del otrora emperador de Endoria.

—Simulación terminada.

Lentamente, los hologramas comenzaron a apagarse y todos los androides dejaron de moverse. José se levantó hecho una verdadera furia. No sólo no había roto su record anterior, sino que lo habían derrotado algunos de los personajes que más repudiaba cuando apenas estaba calentando. Sin dejar de maldecir, se volvió hacia la entrada y se encontró con su primo Luis Carrier, que le ofrecía una toalla.

—¿De nuevo matando el tiempo de esta forma?

—¿A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga? —replicó José, tomando la toalla y limpiándose el sudor del rostro con una mano—. Yo ya lo tenía todo controlado cuando se te ocurrió apagar la simulación.

—Sí, lo noté.

Luis se fijó en las marcas que el androide de Wolverine había dejado en la armadura de José. Una sonrisa de burla se asomó por los labios del general, causando que su primo le lanzara una mirada llena de furia.

—¿Por qué me molestas cuando estoy practicando?

—Porque N´astarith nos espera en la sala del trono —le contestó Luis—. Sí no me equivoco, la mayoría de nuestros amigos ya deben estar reunidos allí. Supongo que no querrás que lleguemos tarde por culpa de tus prácticas de combate.

—Pensar que ese era el salón de MI trono —murmuró José sin poder contener su rabia—. Pero esto no se quedará así por siempre, te lo aseguro. Recuperaré lo que es mío tarde o temprano y luego me vengaré de todos lo que me han robado el triunfo.

Luis lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Sí, claro, algún día puede que N´astarith decida morirse.

Sin prestar atención a los vacuos comentarios de su primo, José guardó la espada del fuego en su funda y se aprestó a ir al salón del trono. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, su sexto sentido percibió una energía familiar que lo hizo detenerse. Desconcertado, se quedó mirando el vacío un momento hasta que la voz de Luis lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro, estoy perfectamente.

—Por cierto —Luis miró de cerca a uno de los androides destrozados—. ¿Qué le pasó al robot de Wonder Woman? Recuerdo que me gustaba mucho practicar con ese.

—Que puerco eres —repuso José, entrecerrando los ojo—. Olvídate de las robotzuelas.

José tiró la toalla al piso y se puso la capa de nuevo. El otrora emperador de Endoria decidió olvidarse de aquella sensación y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz hacia la puerta. Luis volvió la mirada hacia la sala de entrenamiento tratando de adivinar en qué se había quedado pensando su primo. Tal vez en los androides de batalla o en la imposibilidad de romper el último record.

En una estancia de las habitaciones de los líderes del Ejército del Mal, Hadora esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de Myst. Ahora que Baran había abandonado la causa del rey Ban, el comandante general sabía que no podían darse el lujo de cometer más errores a riesgo de ver disminuidas sus posibilidades de triunfar sobre los humanos. Sin embargo, no sólo le preocupaban las continuas derrotas del Ejército del Mal, sino también las intenciones ocultas de N´astarith.

Hadora presentía que el señor de Abbadón escondía un propósito más que el de sólo acabar con Dai y los Caballeros Celestiales, pero no podía imaginar de qué se trataba. La única pista que tenía hasta el momento era la misteriosa gema que se encontraba en el reino de Papunika y por la cual los guerreros de N´astarith se habían enfrentado con Dai y sus amigos. El comandante general se cruzó de brazos y también se dedicó a pensar sobre el último enfrentamiento entre Dai y Baran. Definitivamente aquel odioso chiquillo se había vuelto más poderoso que antes y eso lo obligaba a tomar una inevitable decisión: tenía que volverse más fuerte a como diera lugar, aún sí ello implicaba renunciar a lo que era.

De repente la puerta de acceso se abrió para dar entrada a Myst. El comandante del Batallón de las Sombras entró flotando por el suelo y se detuvo ante Hadora. Los ojos de Myst destellaban levemente con cada palabra que surgía desde su interior.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas decirme, Hadora?

El comandante se volvió hacia Myst y dejó caer ambos brazos a los costados.

—Quería informarte que he decidido transformarme en un monstruo y dejar de ser una criatura de la oscuridad.

—No puedes hacer eso —repuso Myst de inmediato—. Sí lo haces, perderías la habilidad de utilizar los hechizos mágicos ya que los monstruos están impedidos para hacerlo a diferencia de los seres de la oscuridad. Todo esto sin mencionar que ya no podrías revivir de nuevo por medio del poder del rey Ban sí alguien llega a eliminarte.

—Lo sé —murmuró Hadora—. Pero es la única manera de incrementar mis poderes. El rey Ban no tolerará que vuelva a fracasar y sólo podré derrotar a Dai siendo un monstruo más poderoso. Estoy consciente de las desventajas que implica dejar de ser lo que soy para transformarme, pero ya lo he pensando mucho y creo que es lo más conveniente. Además he averiguado cómo usar magia siendo un monstruo. Es la única manera de igualar los poderes del estado híbrido de Baran.

Los ojos de Myst se iluminaron.

—Entonces supongo que no nos acompañarás a la reunión con N´astarith.

—N´astarith —gruñó Hadora con desprecio—. Estoy convencido que ese maldito y sus súbditos esconden algo relacionado con esas gemas que mencionaron. El rey Ban hace mal en confiar en ellos.

—El rey Ban hace lo que cree es mejor —dijo Myst y luego se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de abandonar la habitación, se detuvo un momento y agregó—: Pero no creas que por eso confía ciegamente en N´astarith. Te aseguro que tarde o temprano descubriremos lo que oculta y entonces veremos qué hacer.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Mariana bajó de su caza estelar de un brinco y luego se quitó el casco dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro. Comenzó a caminar por el hangar sin dejar de mirar a los refugiados que habían viajado a bordo del _Águila Real_ en la que habían vuelto Cadmio y los demás. Los soldados estaban haciendo esfuerzos por mantener el orden, pero parecía que no lo estaban logrando. La princesa se detuvo y empezó mirar en todas direcciones buscando algún rostro conocido. Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de Eclipse, Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, Moose, Sailor Moon y las Sailor Senshi, Hikaru, Fuu y Umi. Al parecer habían sido atraídos por la llegada de las naves.

—Mariana —la saludó Sailor Venus—. Que bueno verte de nuevo, ¿dónde habías estado?

—Hola, Sailor Venus, estuve en una misión.

—¿Con Sailor Uranus y los demás? —inquirió Sailor Moon.

Eclipse sonrió levemente.

—Sailor Uranus —murmuró—. Es algo... eh, antisocial, ¿no?

Sailor Jupiter se giró hacia el enmascarado.

—¿Eh? No, ella sólo es un poco desconfiada, pero cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta que es una persona maravillosa.

Sailor Venus miró a su compañera con una expresión pícara.

—Y... hablando de personas maravillosas... ¿por qué no nos cuentas de ese joven llamado Azmoudez? Te he estado viendo que platicas mucho con él. Quizá haya algo que desees contarnos, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Sailor Jupiter se iluminaron. La Inner Senshi se miró las puntas de sus botas y se estrujó las manos mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa que le permitiera evadir hablar de ese tema. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en Azmoudez, pero tampoco podía olvidar a Trunks. Los dos jóvenes le atraían, aunque de formas muy diferentes y eso la confundía un poco. Azmoudez era todo un caballero y la trataba como a una mujer hecha y derecha; siempre la hacía sentirse especial cuando hablaba con ella y le había demostrado su confianza. Por otra parte, Trunks le resultaba bastante enigmático y no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por su mirada penetrante y avasalladora, pero casi no había hablado con él.

—Vamos, Sailor Jupiter —la animó Shampoo—. Sí nos cuentas sobre eso, yo te diré cómo fue que Ranma me declaró su amor —hizo una pausa y se llevó las manos a las mejillas dejándose llevar por su imaginación—. Fue algo tan romántico.

—Sería en tus sueños —rezongó Ranma sin miramientos—. No le hagan caso, ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

Atrás de Ranma, el despistado de Moose estaba ardiendo de celos, pero en vez de golpear a su rival, se fue tras una grúa hidráulica y comenzó a amenazarla con liquidarla si no dejaba en paz a Shampoo. Algunos de los soldados lo miraron pasar sin poder contener sus burlas.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? —inquirió Umi extrañada.

—Me parece que es algo despistado —opinó Eclipse—. La otra vez lo vi comerse un libro completo y hasta me pidió un poco de sal.

—No le presten atención —dijo Shampoo y a continuación sujetó el brazo de Ranma con ambas manos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico—. Ranma y Shampoo se casarán muy pronto.

—¡Claro que no!

En ese momento, Hikaru advirtió la presencia de los cientos de refugiados que estaban agrupados en un extremo del hangar. Como ella y sus amigas provenían de Tokio, no tuvo problemas en identificar los atuendos de aquellas personas. Sabía que era gente de la Tierra, pero no entendía qué estaban haciendo ahí.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

Mariana miró a Hikaru.

—Es cierto, ustedes no saben todavía lo que ocurrió. Todas esas personas provienen de la dimensión de donde acabamos de llegar. Las fuerzas de Abbadón destruyeron su mundo y decidimos traerlos con nosotros porque no tenían a donde llevarlos. De acuerdo con lo poco que sabemos, todo parece indicar que provienen de otro planeta Tierra al igual que todos ustedes, pero no estamos seguros de eso.

Todos abrieron los ojos con asombro tras escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

—¿Destruyeron su planeta? —preguntó Umi.

—Que terrible es todo esto —musitó Hikaru mirando hacia el suelo con expresión compungida—. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esa desgracia? No lo entiendo —Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Es demasiado cruel.

Sí alguien podía entender a Hikaru, ésta era Sailor Moon. Al igual que la Guerrera Mágica, Usagi no podía dejar de imaginar todo lo que aquellas personas debían estar sufriendo. Probablemente se sentían angustiados de no saber lo qué iba a ser de todas ellos ahora que ya no tenían un hogar a donde volver. Sailor Moon fue a donde estaba Hikaru y comenzó a hablarle gentilmente.

—No llores, por favor.

Hikaru alzó la mirada y asintió.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, Sailor Moon.

—Tranquilízate, Hikaru —le pidió Fuu con un nudo en la garganta. No podía soportar ver a su amiga en ese estado—. Yo sé que es difícil, pero debemos ser fuertes y apoyar a estas personas.

Eclipse echó vistazo hacia la multitud.

—Y créeme que algunos necesitan ayuda seriamente.

No muy lejos, un hombre de aspecto andrajoso estaba deambulando de un lado para otro incomodando a todos con sus gritos. De algún modo había traído consigo un trozo de cartón y le había garabateado una cita bíblica. En la otra mano sostenía un desmontador de llantas de cuatro brazos y lo empuñaba como sí fuera un crucifijo.

—¡El fin ha llegado!

—Si vieras cuantas veces he oído ese tipo de cosas —le respondió Eclipse con fastidio—. Creo que si me dieran un crédito por cada que alguien dice eso ya sería el sujeto más rico de toda la galaxia.

—¡El señor ha hablado con lenguas de fuego!

—¡Consigue trabajo, hippie! —espetó Eclipse con severidad, y luego le arrebató el desmontador de llantas—. ¿Qué diantres es esta cosa? Parece una especie de arma antigua.

—Eso es un desmontador de llantas —le indicó Ranma—. No es ninguna arma.

—¡Ha llegado la hora del juicio final! —El hombre torturado, sin dejar de gritar, dio la espalda al enmascarado—. ¡Arrepentios todos!

Un par de soldados endorianos llegaron y se llevaron deprisa al hombre que seguía lanzando gritos a los cuatro vientos. Umi se cruzó de brazos sin saber sí debía experimentar alivio o sentir lástima por aquel pobre loco que probablemente no entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Eclipse, por su parte, se rascó la cabeza mientras examinaba con cuidado el desmontador de llantas.

—No entiendo —dijo el enmascarado luego de un momento—. A mí me sigue pareciendo una especie de arma, pero supongo que podría servir para algo. Quizá podría vendérselo a alguien o conservarlo.

—Bueno ya —se quejó Sailor Venus—. Ahora, Jupiter, cuéntanos todo.

—Sí, vamos —convino Mariana y le guiñó el ojo—. Tal vez podamos darte algunos consejos. Una nunca debe negar lo que siente por otra persona, sino esforzarse por conseguir ese amor.

Ranma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cualquiera diría que la enamorada eres tú.

—Qué cosas dices, Ranma —repuso Mariana luego de sonrojarse.

Umi se volvió hacia un costado y se quedó mirando el espacio. Mientras escudriñaba los millones de estrellas, sus pensamientos volaron hacia el mundo de Céfiro, específicamente hacia Guru Clef. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de la distancia, sus sentimientos no habían variado. Entonces se vio a sí misma como a una boba que se aferraba neciamente a algo totalmente imposible. Meneó la cabeza como queriendo sacudirse la imagen de Guru Clef y luego se prometió no volver a pensar en él. Y sin embargo, en su corazón, aquel cálido sentimiento no parecía querer extinguirse.

_Armagedón_

En el salón del trono, N´astarith permanecía sentado con las manos sobre los brazos de su asiento observando la gigantesca pantalla visora. En ésta se mostraba una magnifica simulación virtual de lo que sería el ataque terrestre en Adur. Los Khans también se encontraban en la habitación al igual que Mantar, Isótopo y sus guerreros, Malabock, José Zeiva, Bórax, el rey Ban, Myst, Saboera, Kilban, Rei Ayanami, Lilim, los comandante y generales abbadonitas de más alto rango, los consejeros del emperador y los representantes militares de los sistemas aliados del imperio. Todos tenían puesta su atención sobre la enorme pantalla y en las imágenes que ésta exhibía, a excepción de Lilim, que no dejaba de observar ocasionalmente a Rei.

Cuando la simulación terminó, la pantalla desplegó una serie de datos que indicaban el número de naves destruidas, así como de todos los muertos y desaparecidos que la supuesta batalla dejaría entre ambos bandos. Las cifras no podían ser más elocuentes. De acuerdo con los cálculos hechos por la computadora, sí todo se hacía como estaba planeado, la mayoría de las naves de la Alianza Estelar serían destruidas durante el asalto y los principales líderes aliados terminarían siendo capturados; todo eso sin mencionar la muerte de aproximadamente doscientos mil enemigos. En contraste, las fuerzas terrestres sólo acabarían sufriendo ciento sesenta y seis bajas militares y la destrucción de algunos cuantos cazas.

—¿Qué le parece el plan de batalla, mi señor? —preguntó Mantar cuando las luces se encendieron—. Las naves enemigas se mantienen siempre en la zona de sombra del planeta Adur para evitar ser detectadas. Jamás imaginarán que la misma oscuridad en la que se esconden les servirá a los terrestres para tomarlos por sorpresa. Para cuando descubran lo que ocurre será demasiado tarde.

—Interesante —siseó N´astarith—. Pero no puede haber ningún error o todo será un fracaso. Los terrícolas tienen buenas armas y excelentes naves de guerra, pero las fuerzas que se esconden en el sistema Adur son mucho mejores.

—No hay por qué preocuparse, mi señor —dijo Tiamat con una sonrisa—. El general Azmoudez nos ha asegurado que antes del ataque, nuestro agente en el alto mando de la Alianza enviará a buena parte de la flota a realizar maniobras militares en algún sistema alejado.

Liria volvió a observar la pantalla y advirtió que el número de muertos en el bando enemigo no hacía distinción entre civiles y militares. Imaginó que tal vez había un error en la simulación debido a algún tipo de falla y decidió hacerla notar antes de que se le olvidara.

—Disculpe, mi señor —murmuró, atrayendo la atención de N´astarith.

—¿Qué ocurre, Liria?

—Es que me llama la atención que la cifra de enemigos muertos no dice sí se trata de militares y civiles o nada más de militares.

—Son doscientos mil muertos entre civiles y militares —repuso N´astarith con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo—. Por desgracia, en una operación de esta naturaleza no podemos detenernos a diferenciar quién es un combatiente enemigo y quién no lo es. Puesto que los principales líderes de la Alianza se encuentran en Adur, debemos suponer que todas las naves son hostiles.

Liria enmudeció en su sitio. Quería decir algo para tratar de disuadir al emperador de proceder de aquella forma, pero la forma en que Allus y Leinad la miraban fue suficiente para que desistiera de sus intenciones. Cuando todo parecía indicar que la exposición de Mantar continuaría, Naju-vir elevó su voz para mostrar su rechazo ante la idea de aniquilar civiles.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo con su idea, mi señor.

Todas las miradas se clavaron como flechas sobre el Khan del Cíclope. El salón del trono quedó sumido en un absoluto silencio. Nauj-vir notó que algunos de los presentes, entre ellos la mayor parte de los Khans, lo miraban con desprecio o burlándose de él, pero no hizo el menor caso de lo que los demás pensaran y siguió hablando con voz firme.

—No hay ningún honor en matar personas indefensas. Acabemos con todas las naves de guerra, si, pero no hay razón para ensañarse con los civiles que estén ahí. Una acción de esa naturaleza mancharía la imagen de nuestra causa y la gloria del imperio.

Sorlak de Grifo soltó una estridente carcajada de burla, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando advirtió cómo un furioso Nauj-vir cerraba los puños y fruncía los labios, dejando entrever sus dientes. José Zeiva, por su parte, alzó la mirada al techo y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo; le fastidiaba que interrumpieran la reunión con discusiones absurdas como eso del honor.

—No veo por qué tanta discusión —comentó Saborea.

N´astarith buscó con los ojos la mirada de Nauj-vir y espero a que todos guardaran silencio. No era la primera ocasión que el señor de Abbadón se molestaba por los señalamientos del Khan del Cíclope, y presentía que no sería la última, pero ya estaba empezando a cansarse de aquella retórica acerca del honor. N´astarith creía firmemente que durante las guerras todo era válido con tal de destruir al enemigo, pero siempre prefería mostrarse ante los demás como un caballero. ¿Honor? Eso pertenecía al pasado.

—Lo lamento sí lo he ofendido, mi señor —dijo Nauj-vir inclinando la cabeza.

—Descuida, Nauj-vir —murmuró N´astarith—. No me ofendes, pero te aseguro que la mayor parte de las naves enemigas en Adur son militares. Dime, ¿qué harías si supieras que los líderes de la Alianza usan civiles como escudos? Creo que sí hay alguien que no tiene honor son nuestros enemigos.

El Khan del Cíclope se quedó meditando profundamente en las palabras que el emperador acababa de pronunciar. Nauj-vir le había jurado completa lealtad a N´astarith y se sentía obligado a obedecerlo ciegamente para respetar dicho juramento. No obstante, le preocupaba que su señor cometiera acciones deshonrosas y nunca se quedaba callado cuando algo le parecía inapropiado. Otros guerreros como Tiamat no comprendía la manera de actuar de Nauj-vir, ni tampoco por qué el emperador le toleraba aquel estúpido sentido del honor que profesaba abiertamente.

—Mi señor, sí usted me asegura que todas las naves que se esconden en Adur son de guerra, yo le creo. Confío plenamente en que usted nos llevará a la victoria y que los guerreros de la Alianza no tienen honor.

N´astarith asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Bien, entonces todo ha quedado aclarado, ¿no es así? Ahora discutiremos la estrategia que usaremos para eliminar de una vez por todas a esos malditos Caballeros Celestiales y a esos guerreros patéticos que se les han unido. He tolerado ese problema por demasiado tiempo y ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin.

—No tan deprisa —murmuró calmosamente una voz.

Lilim se abrió pasó entre los militares abbadonitas y se detuvo ante las escaleras que subían al trono. La shito no parecía tener ningún miedo, y tampoco se dejó impresionar por las miradas amenazantes de los Khans. En vez de ello, totalmente tranquila e impasible, lanzó una mirada de advertencia a N´astarith.

—Les agradezco que me hayan rescatado de las manos de los humanos, pero tampoco estoy a su disposición. Antes que nada necesito unas respuestas y las quiero ahora mismo. No sé a dónde me han traído ni es lo que quieres de mí, pero creo que ya es hora de que me lo digan.

—¡Chiquilla insolente! —bramó Tiamat.

—Esperen, tranquilos todos —Los ojos rojos de N´astarith se clavaron en Lilim y percibieron un destello de ira en su rostro—. Bien, sí tienes paciencia, mi joven amiga, te diré todo lo que quieres saber.

La shito frunció el entrecejo y volvió la mirada un instante hacia Rei Ayanami.

—¿Y por qué sigue ella con vida? Los humanos tomaron parte de mi ADN y lo usaron para crear esa cosa con la intención de controlarme. Exijo que la destruyan de inmediato o lo haré yo misma.

Fobos soltó una risilla maliciosa mientras caminaba hacia Rei, quien le dirigió una vaga mirada. El Khan del Terror la sujetó de un brazo y luego levantó una mano envuelta en energía violácea. Antes de que Rei tuviera tiempo para hablar, Fobos depositó su palma en el pecho de la chica y esperó un momento. La joven comenzó a retorcerse como sí le estuvieran aplicando choques eléctricos. De manera simultanea, Lilim también se sujetó su pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo, ahogada por un profundo dolor.

—No olvides que las dos poseen un lazo en común —le recordó Fobos y luego soltó a Rei, que se desplomó en el piso como un saco de tornillos—. Pero no malentiendas las cosas, en realidad te acabamos de salvar la vida. Sí hubieras atacado a esta niña, probablemente el dolor hubiera resultado mil veces peor.

Lilim lo miró con unos ojos que eran puro odio. Por unos momentos el deseo de matarlos a todos incendió su corazón, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se contuvo. No tenía oportunidad de nada mientras Rei estuviera ahí. Ahora entendía por qué la habían dejado vivir en vez de abandonarla en la Tierra. La shito levantó el rostro, exhibiendo una mueca de furia que causó la burla de Sorlak de Grifo.

—Malditos... .

—Creo que empezamos mal las cosas, preciosa —le dijo N´astarith con suavidad—. No hay necesidad de enfadarse cuando todos saldremos beneficiados sí luchamos del mismo lado. Estoy seguro, Lilim, que querrás vengarte de los humanos que te aprisionaron por tanto tiempo, ¿no es así? Ellos aún están vivos y se han aliado con mis enemigos.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Lilim con suspicacia.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró N´astarith—. Fobos me contó todo lo que les hicieron a ti y a los otros shitos. Ellos, los humanos, deben pagar por lo que te hicieron, que la sangre de sus cuerpos riegue el suelo para honrar a tus compañeros muertos.

—Sí —dijo Fobos, alzando un puño—. Muerte a todos nuestros enemigos, que el infierno reciba en sus puertas a todos los que luchan contra nosotros. Los Caballeros Celestiales, los Santos de Atena, los saiya-jins, las Sailor Senshi, las Guerreras Mágicas y todas las demás alimañas que apoyan a la Alianza Estelar. Que mueran esos infelices.

Ban dejó escapar una sonrisa malévola. Una vez que Dai estuviera muerto y los Caballeros Celestiales dejaran de existir, nada lo obligaría a permanecer por más tiempo en aquella dimensión. Podría volver a su propio mundo y destruir a los reinos humanos como deseaba. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera el señor de Abbadón, pero aún le intrigaban todo lo relacionado con las gemas estelares. ¿Acaso no había sido por éstas que los Khans habían llegado al reino de Papunika? Tampoco lograba comprender cómo era que sus aliados pretendían dominar toda la Existencia, pero también sospechaba que las gemas tenían algo que ver.

N´astarith se puso de pie.

—Cuando hayamos alcanzado la victoria en Adur, marcharemos hacia el sistema Atrio y lo destruiremos por completo. Entonces usaremos el poder de las gemas sagradas para controlarlo todo. Nadie en ningún universo podrá oponerse a mis designios. —N´astarith extendió los brazos en cruz y los levantó—. ¡El poder absoluto será nuestro y toda la Existencia también!

_Continuará... ._


	122. EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXI

EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD

_Astronave Churubusco._

—Vamos, Jupiter, cuéntanos todo —exigió Sailor Venus con vehemencia.

Makoto se sentía un tanto indecisa. Por una parte si quería hablarle a las otras Sailors de sus gustos por Azmoudez y Trunks, pero por otro lado se sentía algo tonta por querer hacerlo y la insistencia que demostraba Minako no la ayudaba mucho. No era de extrañarse que Sailor Venus quisiera saber lo que sentía Makoto ya que ambas eran muy unidas y prácticamente se contaban casi todo. No obstante, Sailor Jupiter no se sentía lista para abrirse ante Hikaru y los demás.

—Eh, en realidad sólo somos amigos.

—¿Nada más amigos? —inquirió Sailor Moon.

Sailor Jupiter asintió para indicar que así era.

—Ya déjenla tranquila —intervino Umi, que parecía adivinar la desconfianza de Makoto—. Tal vez no quiera hablar de eso en estos momentos o a lo mejor no hay nada que contar.

Minako arqueó una ceja y miró a la Guerrera Mágica.

—¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que debe haber algo —hizo una pausa y se giró nuevamente hacia Makoto—. Vamos, Jupiter, no te preocupes tanto y dinos toda la verdad.

Sailor Jupiter recorrió con su mirada los diferentes rostros de las Sailor Senshi y de los demás ahí presentes. ¿Por qué dudar de ellos sí era evidente que ninguno tenía relación con Trunks o Azmoudez? Ranma y Ryoga no parecían muy interesados en conocer los gustos de las chicas ya que aprovecharon la distracción que Sailor Venus había creado para alejarse e ir a hacia donde estaban los refugiados. Un caso diferente era el de Eclipse, que guardó el desmontador de llantas en su bolsa de viaje y se acercó lo más que pudo para escuchar con atención.

—Bueno, la verdad estoy algo indecisa —confesó Makoto por fin.

—¡Significa que alguien más te gusta! —exclamó Sailor Venus en voz alta.

—¡Shh!

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury corrieron a taparle la boca.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Minako apenas la dejaron hablar de nuevo—. Es que no me esperaba eso. Creí que Mako, quiero decir, que Sailor Jupiter estaba interesada únicamente en ese muchacho.

—Y así quieres que te confiemos nuestras cosas —señaló Sailor Mars con un suspiro de frustración—. ¿Qué crees que piensen ahora Hikaru y sus amigas?

Fuu sonreía divertida.

—Tranquila, Sailor Mars, no te molestes tanto.

—Sí, Mars —convino Sailor Venus—. Relájate, no te amargues la existencia.

Sailor Moon se acercó a Makoto y la miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta alguien más, Sailor Jupiter?

Makoto dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente. Las demás chicas no tenían que saber predecir el futuro para adivinar que Sailor Jupiter iba a responder que sí, que había otra persona por la cual su corazón palpitaba. Makoto se quedó mirando el suelo por un segundo mientras la imagen de Trunks se dibujaba en su mente.

—Bueno, hay alguien que me recuerda mucho al muchacho que me rechazó.

—¿El muchacho que te rechazó? —murmuró Hikaru sorprendida.

Sailor Mars se tomó la frente fingiendo dolor de cabeza. En realidad trataba de contenerse para no decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse. No era la primera vez que Makoto afirmaba encontrar a un joven que le recordara a su antiguo amor del pasado. De hecho, desde que Rei conocía a Makoto, ésta última había "descubierto" un buen número de chicos con aquella característica.

—Anda la osa —exclamó Eclipse con una amplia sonrisa—. No es por presumir, chicas, pero por sí les interesa, yo soy muy bueno en los asuntos del amor. Tengo una amplia experiencia en reunir parejas.

Mariana no se creyó ni una palabra.

—¿Y qué puedes saber tú de esas cosas?

Eclipse, divertido, se frotó las manos mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Un espía sabe muchas cosas, como lo de usted y Cadmio.

Para la princesa fue como si hubiesen detonado una bomba nuclear en su presencia. Se quedó mirando a Eclipse con los ojos bien abiertos y se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Mariana ni siquiera había intentado contárselo a su madre o a sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que el espía se hubiera percatado de sus sentimientos por el Caballero Celestial? Era insólito.

—¿Verdad qué no me equivoco? —masculló Eclipse entre risas.

—¡Calla! —le soltó Mariana—. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo!

—Y también sé otras cosas.

Fuu se dio cuenta que el enmascarado era algo más que frases ridículas y actitudes estrafalarias. Evidentemente estaba bien informado sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y daba la impresión de poder deducir las cosas con facilidad. La Guerrera Mágica se acomodó sus anteojos mientras examinaba a Eclipse con detenimiento. Quizá el espía podía parecer un inepto, pero en realidad se trataba de un tipo astuto.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Sailor Venus con emoción—. Mariana, ¿en verdad te gusta Cadmio? Tienes que contarnos toda la historia, ¿eh?

—Chicas, creo que deberíamos hablar de otras cosas —murmuró Sailor Mercury, pero nadie le prestó atención—. ¿Supieron que la computadora de la nave tiene inteligencia artificial?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —repuso Mariana con los pelos de punta—. No le hagan caso a este farsante. De seguro está inventando todo para convencerlas de que es bueno en asuntos amorosos, pero les aseguro que es un fraude.

Eclipse soltó una carcajada franca y sonora.

—Vamos, no mienta que se le nota en la cara.

A Minako le vino una súbita iluminación a la mente. Dirigió una mirada hacia Sailor Jupiter y luego se acercó a Eclipse para hablarle en voz baja. Sí el espía había logrado enterarse de los gustos de la princesa Mariana, entonces quizá también conociera los de Makoto. Sailor Venus apenas pudo reprimir una maliciosa sonrisa cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Entonces seguro sabrás quién es el otro chico que le atrae a Sailor Jupiter.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, mi estimada Sailor Venus —respondió Eclipse, hinchándose de orgullo—. Pero no creo que les interese saberlo, ¿o sí?

Sailor Jupiter sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Una vez más quiso desviar la conversación, pero Sailor Moon se le adelantó y formuló la tan temida pregunta.

—¿Quién es? Dinos, por favor.

—Eh, es creo que se me olvidó su nombre —dijo Eclipse, esforzándose para no sonreír. Cuando advirtió que las chicas le lanzaban miradas hostiles, agregó—: Pero es el hijo del saiya-jin amargado, ¿no? Ese chico llamado Trancos.

—¡Es Trunks! —le corrigió Sailor Jupiter.

—He ahí el nombre —dijo Eclipse.

—Realmente sabe todo lo que ocurre —observó Hikaru asombrada.

—¿Trunks? —murmuró Umi, intentando recordar de quién se trataba—. Ese nombre me suena, pero he conocido a tantas personas en este lugar que me cuesta trabajo identificarlo.

—Sí, a mí me pasa igual —dijo Fuu.

Eclipse se tomó un momento para activar su computadora R.E. Al cabo de unos segundos, extendió el brazo para que todas pudieran ver en la pantalla del ordenador una imagen digital del hijo de Vejita. Las chicas se acercaron al espía y lo rodearon.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Umi—. Ahora lo recuerdo. Es ese joven de mirada tranquila.

Fuu alzó la vista para contemplar a Eclipse.

—¿También tienes fotos de todos?

—Por supuesto, mi amiga —repuso Eclipse mientras pasaba sus dedos por los controles de la R.E. De pronto, la pequeña computadora mostró una secuencia de imágenes donde aparecieron todos los rostros de las Sailor Senshi—. Un Espía Estelar siempre recaba información de la gente con la que trata. Digamos que es como una costumbre.

Sailor Mars estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto imaginario cuando advirtió la pésima imagen de ella que aparecía en la computadora del espía. Sí había algo que no podía tolerar era que le tomaran fotografías de manera clandestina, y menos aún que fuera cuando hacía gestos mientras discutía con Usagi. Sailor Moon soltó una risotada cuando descubrió lo horrorosa que se veía su amiga.

—¿Esa eres tú, Sailor Mars? Que fea te ves —se burló a carcajadas, pero su risa se apagó cuando descubrió que Rei se veía hermosa comparada con la imagen que vio a continuación—. ¿¿Esa soy yo?? ¡¡Que feaaaaaaa!!

—Retrató tu verdadera personalidad —rió Mars.

Eclipse desactivó su computadora y dirigió una afable sonrisa a las chicas.

—Creo que no son muy fotogénicas que digamos.

—Más bien tú no avisas cuando nos tomas fotos —le espetó Umi.

—Luego debes tomarme una cuando esté a lado de mi amado Ranma —musitó Shampoo en un tono meloso—. Apuesto a que nos vemos muy bien lo dos juntos.

—Oye, Sailor Jupiter —Sailor Mars se acercó a Makoto—. ¿Qué tanto te ha dicho ese tal Azmoudez? Me parece que no deberías confiar en un hombre. Todos son unos mentirosos.

—Es muy amable conmigo —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Me dijo que me comporto muy madura para mi edad y que le recuerdo a una princesa. Es todo un caballero, ¿no lo creen?

—Apuesto a que se lo dice a todas —señaló Sailor Mars entrecerrando los ojos.

—No seas tan dura —murmuró Hikaru.

—Es la verdad.

Minako miró a Eclipse, después a Makoto y, finalmente, a Mariana.

—Oye, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada sobre Cadmio? —le preguntó a la princesa—. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para ayudarte —Apuntó al techo con un dedo índice—. Mina... digo, ¡Sailor Venus, la diosa del amor te ayudará!

—Sí, vamos, anímate —dijo Fuu.

Mariana frunció una leve sonrisa. Por supuesto que le hubiera encantado contarles el porqué se sentía tan atraída por Cadmio, pero ella no podía permitirse ese tipo de lujos. Estaban en medio de una conflagración galáctica y la situación exigía a todos los miembros de la Alianza Estelar un compromiso total con la causa. Era época de guerra, no de romances. Cuando la princesa decidió hablar, la tristeza ensombrecía su rostro.

—La verdad es que si siento algo por él, pero no quisiera hablar del tema. Lo siento, pero no creo que sea el momento para soñar con romances y esas cosas. Al menos no hasta que la guerra haya terminado.

Sailor Venus no esperaba que Mariana fuera a contarlos lo que sentía por Cadmio, y comprendió perfectamente su negativa a hablar del tema. A diferencia de las Sailor Senshi que vivían una vida más o menos normal en el Tokio del siglo XX, Mariana llevaba una existencia donde no había lugar para los sentimientos y sólo había batallas. Minako se quedó pensando en su encuentro con Jesús Ferrer y recordó lo que éste le había dicho respecto a que casi no había conocido momentos de tranquilidad en toda su vida. Comprendió entonces que aquella maldita guerra no sólo les había arrebatado la paz a Mariana y los otros, sino que también les había robado el alma.

—Deberías darte una oportunidad, Mariana —dijo Minako.

La princesa quería decir algo cuando todos advirtieron la repentina llegada de la reina Andrea y del general Azmoudez. Éste saludó a todos con una rápida inclinación de la cabeza y luego fue a reunirse con Sailor Jupiter, que lo recibió con una discreta sonrisa en los labios. Sailor Mars no pudo evitar enfadarse.

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

Luego de revelar los últimos detalles de la operación militar que los terrícolas efectuarían en Adur, Mantar se dedicó a explicarles que la astronave insignia de la flota enemigo sería saboteada desde el interior quedando relativamente indefensa. La impresionante colección de personalidades que abarrotaban la sala del trono, una de los más poderosas que se había reunido en _Armagedón_ en mucho tiempo, escuchó con atención hasta el mínimo detalle de la exposición del almirante de las fuerzas imperiales de Abbadón. Cuando éste por fin terminó, no sin antes asegurar por quinta vez el desmoronamiento de la Alianza Estelar, todas las miradas se volcaron hacia N´astarith.

Durante el tiempo que Mantar había estado hablando, el oscuro señor de Abbadón se dedicó a observar los rostros de sus invitados, escrutándolos como si quisiera llegar hasta sus almas. No le preocupaba Bórax, pues era fácil de engañar en tanto se abstuviera de meter sus narices donde nadie lo llamaba y no hiciera demasiadas preguntas, pero el rey Ban era un asunto aparte. No temía al Ejército del Mal. Lo consideraba una chusma de seres demoníacos con armas primitivas, pero Ban y sus comandantes podían darle problemas en caso de que averiguaran todo lo referente al aureus y las doce gemas sagradas. Tampoco podía ignorar la forma tan despectiva con la que José Zeiva lo miraba todo el tiempo. N´astarith presentía que tal vez se traía algo entre manos. Su desconfianza por el terrestre había aumentado considerablemente desde que había descubierto que ya no podía leerle la mente como antes. Sospechaba que José debía estar usando algún tipo de dispositivo electrónico que lo protegía de los barridos telepáticos, pero aún podía percibir sus emociones.

—Creo que todo ha quedado perfectamente claro —siseó N´astarith haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Mantar que volviera a su lugar—. Ahora debemos planificar la forma en que aniquilaremos a los Caballeros Celestiales y a sus insufribles amigos.

—Mi señor —dijo Aicila, dando un paso al frente—. Me parece que hay un pequeño detalle que nos hemos contemplado todavía y siento que es mi obligación hacérselo saber.

N´astarith arrugó el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Aicila?

—Hablo de los videntes del planeta Niros, mi señor —La Khan miró de reojo a Allus y luego continuó—. Ellos poseen la habilidad de percibir el futuro gracias al Manantial del Porvenir y simpatizan con la maldita Alianza Estelar. Todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que no podemos correr ningún tipo de riesgo, pero esos videntes representan un grave problema.

—Es cierto, mi señor, tenemos que actuar —intervino Allus, mostrándose muy preocupado—. Piense en lo que pasaría sí alguno de esos videntes viera en el futuro nuestro triunfo en Adur y decidiera prevenir a la Alianza Estelar. Todos nuestros planes ser arruinarían. Debemos liquidar a esos malditos antes de que pongan sobre aviso a nuestros enemigos.

—Me parece una tontería —murmuró Tiamat con desdén—. Esos videntes de los que hablan jamás han interferido con nosotros. ¿Por qué iban a empezar a hacerlo así de la nada? Creo que están exagerando solamente.

—No son exageraciones —acotó Sarah—. Sí queremos destruir a la Alianza en Adur necesitamos asegurarnos que nada salga mal. Estoy de acuerdo con Allus y Aicila en que debemos ocuparnos de ese asunto.

—Tal vez tengan algo de razón.

Todos se volvieron para ver a N´astarith. Lo que Aicila estaba asegurando sonaba un tanto inverosímil, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierto. Los videntes de Niros eran conocidos por anticipar los sucesos futuros, aunque jamás se habían inmiscuido en el destino de una raza desde hacía miles de años. A lo mucho llegaban a revelar algunos sucesos a quienes gozaban de su entera confianza, pero nadie podía asegurar que aquella costumbre no hubiese cambiado.

—Pero, mi señor, ¿de verdad lo cree? —inquirió Tiamat.

—Sarah lo expresó con claridad —respondió N´astarith calmadamente—. No podemos dejar cabos sueltos en estos momentos. Esos videntes tenían una buena relación con los Caballeros Celestiales en el pasado y podrían representar un serio peligro para el éxito de la operación —El emperador miró fijamente al Khan de Caribdis—. Allus, quiero que te ocupes de esto inmediatamente. Ve al planeta Niros con Isótopo y averigua sí esos miserables ancianos siguen en tratos con la Alianza.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —dijo Allus inclinándose ante N´astarith en señal de asentimiento—. Es justo lo que esperaba.

Aicila apenas pudo contener su sonrisa, pero aún quedaba un asunto pendiente.

—Mi señor, antes de que continuemos, deseo hacerle saber que he encontrado un antiguo aliado que nos ayudará a destruir a los Caballeros Celestiales. Es un guerrero de grandes poderes que nos será de mucha utilidad.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró N´astarith con curiosidad—. ¿Quién es?

—Usted lo conoce, mi señor —repuso Aicila mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían por la mitad—. Hace muchos ciclos estelares se entrenó bajo la tutela de Tiamat, pero luego se perdió por mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, he podido encontrarlo y ahora vuelve a nosotros.

Una figura vestida de negro entró por el acceso. Sombrío contuvo la respiración cuando reconoció el rostro del guerrero que había llegado al salón del trono. Era un antiguo Caballero Celestial al que alguna vez se le había mencionado como el más prometedor de toda la Orden, un poderoso guerrero que también se había unido a la causa de Abbadón para más tarde buscar su propio camino.

Liria se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Hermano... .

Tiamat abrió los ojos completamente.

—No es posible, creí que estabas muerto.

—Es cierto, estuve muerto, pero ahora he vuelto a vivir —repuso Zura.

_Planeta Niros._

Cuando los tonos violetas y dorados del ocaso bañaron las colinas que circundaban el valle, las estrellas comenzaron a asomarse en el cielo nocturno. Un rayo de luz cruzó la oscuridad como un relámpago, y una figura humana descendió a algunos kilómetros de la aldea de los videntes. Jesús Ferrer volvió la mirada en derredor examinando el área con cuidado. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que había personas cerca, de modo que comenzó a caminar.

La computadora de su traje de batalla le informaba que no había señales de tecnología avanzada en todo el planeta y mucho menos parecían existir grandes grandes centros urbanos o construcciones modernas. No por nada aquel pequeño planeta permanecía olvidado para la mayoría de los pueblos de la galaxia. Mientras bajaba por la ladera, Jesús dejó que su computadora le diera todos los datos referente al planeta Niros contenidos en los archivos de la Alianza. De pronto se detuvo y permaneció totalmente quieto. Y entonces la mirada del meganiano se volvió súbitamente hacia su costado derecho, atraído por una presencia desconocida. Alguien lo estaba acechando en medio de la oscuridad.

Actuando con la rapidez del rayo, Jesús desenvainó y blandió su arma ante una joven que esgrimía una espada. Su descubrimiento adquirió un nuevo significado apenas lo hubo examinado con mayor atención. La joven le atacó con una rápida estocada, pero Jesús la desarmó con un simple mandoble.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó el meganiano.

—Mi nombre es Ultimecia —declaró la joven sin mostrar temor—. Te he estado esperando, guerrero Káiser.

Convencido de que aquella joven no representaba una amenaza, Jesús guardó su espada y la miró a los ojos, alzando una ceja. No tenía idea de cómo es que sabía que él era el guerrero Káiser, pero entonces una idea le vino a la mente.

—¿Me esperabas? ¿Eres una vidente acaso?

—Soy sólo una sacerdotisa y nada más.

—Entiendo, quizá tú puedas ayudarme, yo soy... .

—Usted es Jesús Ferrer —le interrumpió Ultimecia mientras recogía su espada del suelo—. Es uno de los príncipes meganianos y también el guerrero de la leyenda. Disculpe que te haya sorprendido, pero tenía que asegurarme que realmente fuera a quien esperaba. No es común ver extranjeros merodeando por los alrededores.

—Pareces saber bastante sobre mí —observó Jesús—. Aunque supongo que no debería extrañarme tanto. He oído decir que los videntes de Niros conocen muchos de los secretos del universo y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Ultimecia sonrió.

—Sí, eso también lo sé.

El príncipe frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres una vidente?

Aquella sencilla pregunta hizo que Ultimecia se echara a reír. Se había levantado creyendo que aquel día iba a ser tan común como todos los anteriores, pero el destino la estaba conduciendo por un camino totalmente inesperado. Primero, su padre la había llevado al Manantial del Porvenir y ahora estaba conversando con el guerrero legendario, el personaje sobre el cual su pueblo había hablado por tanto tiempo.

—En realidad fue mi padre quién me habló de ti. Él es el patriarca de los vidente y me contó que el gran guerrero Káiser era el príncipe Jesús Ferrer de Megazoar. Mi pueblo ha estado esperando ansiosamente el momento en que el guardián del universo finalmente apareciera.

—Temo decirte que no soy tan grande como te han dicho —dijo Jesús con sinceridad—. Quizá tu pueblo esté esperando alguna clase de mesías, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera creo merecer el título de guardián del universo. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y no sé si alguna vez lograré enmendarlos.

—Bueno, todos cometemos errores —repuso Ultimecia—. Pero de seguro querrás ver a mi padre, ¿no es cierto? Ven, sígueme, te llevaré a nuestra aldea y ahí podremos hablar sobre tu pasado.

La sacerdotisa echó a caminar por entre los árboles. Jesús alzó la mirada al cielo un instante mientras ordenaba sus ideas, desactivó la computadora personal de su traje y luego siguió a Ultimecia hasta un valle situado entre unas escarpadas laderas donde se podía ver una pequeña aldea.

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

Tiamat fue presa de la incertidumbre. Miró fijamente al hombre que estaba delante del trono imperial preguntándose sí realmente era el mismo Zura al que había tenido como discípulo en el pasado. Sombrío no salía de su asombro. Isótopo y los Guerreros de la Casa Real retrocedieron, impresionados por el asombroso poder que aquel hombre despedía. Aicila no cabía en sí de gozo cuando observó la expresión llena de perplejidad que ensombrecía el rostro de Tiamat.

Zura, por su parte, contempló a los Khans con expresión ausente y luego se postró ante N´astarith en señal de sumisión. El oscuro señor de Abbadón miró fijamente al guerrero sin denotar ninguna emoción. Por supuesto que lo había reconocido. Era el mismo Caballero que les había dicho cómo atacar el santuario Celestial ubicado en la tercera luna del planeta Endoria. Gracias a eso, los Khans habían logrado aniquilar a un buen número de Celestiales y mermar el prestigio de la orden.

—Así que el hijo prodigo decide volver a casa —siseó N´astarith con cierto sarcasmo—. No esperaba volver a verte luego que te desterramos al planeta Corum. Me pregunto de dónde sacaste el valor para presentarte ante mí.

—He vuelto para ponerme a vuestras ordenes, mi señor —repuso Zura.

—¡No eres más que un asqueroso cobarde! —le espetó Tiamat hirviendo en rabia asesina—. ¡Debemos matarlo, mi señor! No olvide que este gusano fue acusado de deslealtad y de conspirar contra usted.

Tiamat hizo el ademán de ir hacia donde estaba Zura, pero N´astarith alzó una mano para indicarle que se abstuviera de hacerlo. Nauj-vir, en tanto, escrutó con su ojo cibernético a Zura tratando de calcular el poder de su aura, y se sorprendió al descubrir que éste era lo suficientemente fuerte como para medirse con algunos de los Khans.

—Aicila —la llamó N´astarith, inclinándose hacia delante—. Quisiera que me dijeras el porqué has decidido traer a este miserable individuo ante mi presencia. Tú bien sabes que Zura fue desterrado y que debe ser castigado de acuerdo con la ley del imperio. Dame una buena razón por la cual no deba dejar que Tiamat lo haga pedazos.

La Khan de la Arpía tragó saliva con dificultad antes de responder. Sabía que la vida de Zura, y tal vez la de ella misma, dependería de las siguientes palabras que dijera en ese momento. Ante N´astarith nadie era imprescindible. No lo eran ninguno de los Khans, y mucho menos Aicila a pesar de poseer aquellos excelentes atributos capaces de conducir a la perdición a cualquier hombre.

—Mi señor, no he olvidado que Zura nos dejó hace tiempo, pero le aseguro que con su ayuda lograremos derrotar a los Celestiales. Usted mismo envió a Astarte a través de las diferentes dimensiones para buscar a los enemigos de aquellos que se han aliados con los Caballeros Celestiales y ahora luchan en nuestra contra.

—Esa fue una buena excusa —se burló Astarte de Sirena.

Molesta por aquella interrupción, Aicila miró a Astarte con el rabillo del ojo y la maldijo en silencio. Como no quería darles el gusto a los demás Khans de que la vieran desesperarse, hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para contenerse y luego prosiguió usando el mismo tono mesurado.

—Es por eso que he traído a Zura ante nosotros. Le ruego que le dé una oportunidad para demostrar su valía. Sé que lo desterraron, pero ahora es mucho más poderoso que cuando lo vimos por última vez.

De pronto Zura se irguió y miró a N´astarith de hito en hito.

—Mi señor, no he olvidado que cometí un crimen por el cual merezco sufrir las consecuencias, pero le juro servirle fielmente a partir de este momento. Deme la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y le demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

—¡No la mereces! —exclamó Tiamat—. Por lo que a mí respecta no eres más que una sucia sanguijuela. Cuando fuiste desterrado dijiste que encontrarías la forma de controlar la galaxia, pero fracasaste y ahora vienes pidiéndonos que te aceptemos de nuevo cuando es obvio que no necesitamos a un fracasado como tú. Créeme que nada me daría más placer que sacarte el corazón y ver como deja de palpitar en mi mano.

—No lo dudo —replicó Zura, entrecerrando los ojos.

Leinad de Leviatán dio un paso hacia delante.

—Apoyo a Tiamat ¡Destrúyanlo!

—Tú no te metas —le advirtió Sarah.

—Oblígame, perra.

—Humm. Admito que Aicila tiene razón en sus apreciaciones, Zura —repuso N´astarith con voz suave y tranquila—. Sí. Realmente has aumentado bastante tus poderes desde que estabas con nosotros, pero también puedo darme cuenta del enorme agujero que hay dentro de tu mente. Intuyo que algo grave debe haberte ocurrido para que te pasara algo así.

Zura se cogió la cabeza con una mano.

—Yo... no lo recuerdo, mi señor.

—Es un engaño —dijo Tiamat—. Se lo ruego, mi señor, déjeme hacerlo trizas.

—No te precipites, mi amigo —repuso N´astarith—. ¿Acaso no soy benévolo con todos los que recurren a mí pidiendo perdón? Sí Zura quiere una oportunidad no veo razón para negársela, pero debe ganársela, ¿no lo crees, Tiamat?

Tiamat tensó su cuerpo mientras saboreaba la bilis que le subía a la boca. Aunque su rostro era una máscara fría e impenetrable, el guerrero notó que faltaba muy poco para que estallara de ira. Sólo la furia que se asomaba por sus ojos revelaba la intensidad de su sentir.

—Sí, mi señor... .

—Escucha, Zura, sí deseas que te aceptemos debes matar a los Caballeros Celestiales que se esconden en Adur —dijo N´astarith con una sonrisa—. Mátalos a todos ellos y sólo así perdonaré tus faltas.

Zura se volvió hacia Aicila, pero en ese momento una extraña visión asaltó su mente. Un Caballero Celestial de edad avanzada peleaba contra un oponente en un planeta que le resultaba conocido... El Celestial y su enemigo, atacando a la velocidad de la luz, se alcanzaron mutuamente con sus técnicas.

—¿Qué te parece, Zura? —le preguntó la Khan de la Arpía con emoción.

El guerrero miró a Aicila como sí le costara trabajo recordar quién era y dónde estaba él. Luego, e igualmente rápido, volvió a la realidad.

—Sí lo que quiere es que acabe con los Celestiales, entonces me bañaré con su sangre y le traeré sus cabezas, mi señor —aseguró Zura, inclinándose ante N´astarith.

__

Planeta Niros.

Ultimecia volvió la mirada disimuladamente hacia Jesús Ferrer. Aún no podía creer que estuviera caminando al lado del guerrero Káiser de la leyenda. De niña había escuchado cientos de relatos acerca de aquel enigmático personaje que un día aparecería para salvar a toda la Existencia. Debido a todas esas historias que se trasmitían de generación en generación, la mayoría de los habitantes de Niros imaginaban al Káiser como a un semidiós de cabellos plateados, alas en la espalda y poderes capaces de hacer cimbrar el universo. Incluso había algunos que aseguraban que la llegada del guerrero legendario marcaría el inicio de una nueva era de oro. Para Ultimecia la leyenda del Káiser no tenía que ver en sí con una persona real, sino más bien se trataba de una especie de epopeya heroica. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado equivocada.

—Este lugar parece muy tranquilo —comentó Jesús—. Hace mucho tiempo oí decir que Niros era el refugio perfecto para aquellos que buscan la paz interior y la verdad del universo.

—Sí, eso es lo que todos dicen, pero son pocos los que llegan a este mundo con esos motivos. La mayoría de las personas viene para descubrir su futuro en el Manantial del Porvenir o para que alguno de los videntes le revele los secretos del destino.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Jesús—. Me dijeron que mi padre también estuvo en este lugar hace muchos ciclos estelares. Tengo entendido que uno de los videntes más reconocidos le profetizó que yo sería el Káiser.

—¿Por eso es que has venido a Niros? —le preguntó Ultimecia con curiosidad.

—Tengo la idea de que quizá ustedes puedan decirme más sobre lo que significa ser un guerrero Káiser —contestó Jesús—. Mi padre jamás me dijo nada respecto a ese tema y mis hermanos, que eran los únicos que sabían sobre este asunto, tampoco lo hicieron. Bueno, Armando lo intentó, pero fue unos momentos antes de su muerte.

—¿No conoces la leyenda de Dilmun?

—Digamos que no suelo creer en las viejas leyendas —dijo Jesús, encogiéndose de hombros—. Escuché de ese relato cuando llegué por primera vez al planeta Endoria hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás le presté atención. Para mí las leyendas no son más que mitos inventados por la gente.

—Yo solía pensar lo mismo del Guerrero Káiser —murmuró Ultimecia con una sonrisa divertida—. Y tú estás aquí hablando conmigo.

—Buen punto —señaló Jesús.

—¿Qué es lo que harás una vez que hayas aclarado todas tus dudas?

—Derrotar a N´astarith, por supuesto —contestó el príncipe—. El imperio de Abbadón ha causado mucho mal no sólo a este universo, sino también a toda la Existencia. Alguien debe ponerle fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas. Debo evitar que N´astarith use el Portal Estelar para llegar al universo de la emanación o todo estará perdido.

—Supe que el imperio meganiano se alió con Abbadón —dijo Ultimecia.

—Fue uno de mis tantos errores —afirmó Jesús profundamente apenado—. Creí que al unirnos a N´astarith evitaríamos una guerra entre nuestros imperios, pero me equivoqué y mi pueblo terminó pagando las consecuencias de mis acciones. Hace ciclos estelares llegué a pensar que el poder era la clave para resolver todos los problemas y me obsesione por alcanzar la perfección.

Ultimecia lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Por qué pensabas eso?

—Fue por causa de un viejo amigo, un terrícola llamado José Zeiva.

—¿José Zeiva? —Ultimecia arrugó el ceño—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Es... un nombre terrícola —le aclaró Jesús—. José se convirtió en el primer amigo que tuve. Cuando nos conocimos, ambos nos hicimos la promesa de alcanzar nuestros sueños costara lo que costara. Juntos nos convertimos en los emperadores de Endoria y quisimos terminar con el caos que la Alianza Estelar no había podido erradicar de la galaxia. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera y José y yo terminamos convirtiéndonos en enemigos mortales. Hubo un tiempo en que hicimos todo lo posible por matarnos.

La sacerdotisa advirtió el profundo dolor que encerraban aquellas palabras.

—¿Se volvieron enemigos?

—Sí, nos odiábamos a muerte —asintió Jesús—. Pero recién descubrí que todo fue por culpa de N´astarith. Él manipuló la situación para que primero fuéramos distanciándonos hasta que finalmente tomamos caminos diferentes. José se quedó en Endoria haciendo las cosas a su modo y yo me retiré al planeta Adon para comenzar de nuevo. Gracias a mis conocimientos, logré crear un nuevo imperio al lado de la mujer que amaba.

—No sabía que eras casado.

El rostro de Jesús se tornó más sombrío y severo.

—Mi esposa murió hace mucho tiempo, al igual que mi hijo Kim.

Ultimecia se quedó estupefacta y palideció ligeramente.

—Disculpa, no lo sabía.

Jesús habló en un tono triste.

—No te preocupes, ya lo he asimilado.

Ultimecia se mordió el labio inferior. Bajó la cabeza para evadir la mirada del príncipe. Éste tuvo la delicadeza de no decir nada más. Finalmente ambos llegaron hasta la plaza de la aldea para luego dirigirse hacia una pequeña. La única iluminación de la vivienda procedía de unas lámparas de aceite. La sacerdotisa condujo a Jesús hasta la estancia y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

—Espera aquí —le dijo Ultimecia—. Iré a despertar a mi padre.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Sailor Mercury dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Saulo. El príncipe de Endoria llevaba un buen rato hablándoles a los refugiados que se encontraban en el hangar. Los terrícolas se mostraron angustiados y escépticos cuando Saulo les informó que su planeta había dejado de existir y que ahora se encontraban en una nave espacial extraterrestre. Ami no pudo evitar sentirse algo deprimida cuando observó que una mujer comenzaba a llorar de pie junto a sus hijos. De repente, una mano le tocó el hombro.

Sobresaltada, Sailor Mercury se volvió.

—Tenía mucho que no te veía —dijo Asiont.

Ami dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Es cierto, ¿dónde habías estado?

—Librando batallas en muchas partes —le contestó el Celestial—. Pero mejor dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión. ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? No creo que tú y tus amigas hayan usado la cámara de entrenamiento para matar el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Crees bien —dijo Sailor Mercury—. Las chicas y yo hemos estado conversando un poco con Hikaru, Umi y Fuu. Parece que somos más parecidas de lo que pensamos. Fuu lee muchos libros y a Umi le encanta practicar esgrima.

—¿En serio? Que bueno que tengan algo en común —Asiont llevó la vista hacia donde estaban Makoto y Azmoudez mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Tal parece que Sailor Jupiter hizo una nueva amistad por lo que veo. Debería tener cuidado, los paquetes vistosos no siempre son lo que aparentan.

—¿Te cae mal Azmoudez? —inquirió la Inner Senshi.

—No, que va —mintió Asiont—. Es una de mis personas favoritas.

Sailor Mercury comenzó a reír.

—No sabes decir mentiras, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Eso es una crítica o un halago? —bromeó él—. La verdad es que Azmoudez y yo tenemos serias diferencias respecto a muchas cosas. Él ve a los Caballeros Celestiales como adversarios y aún no logró averiguar la razón.

—Le diré a Sailor Jupiter que le pregunté —murmuró Ami—. Tal vez se anime a decírselo a ella.

—Preferiría que no se involucraran en eso. Las cosas podrían resultar peor de lo que ya están y lo que menos necesitamos son más problemas. Tal vez con algo de tiempo podremos arreglar nuestros problemas con él.

—Me alegra ver que tengas esa actitud tan positiva —señaló ella con gentileza.

Asiont exhaló un suspiro.

—A veces es lo único que nos queda, Ami —murmuró en tono pensativo.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿no es así?

El Celestial asintió con un gesto.

—Mentiría sí te dijera que no... y ambos sabemos que no soy bueno para mentir. Dime, Ami, ¿has luchado mucho como Sailor Senshi?

—Más veces de las que hubiera deseado —repuso Mercury—. Nuestro mundo se ha visto amenazado por las fuerzas del mal, pero en cada ocasión hemos peleado para salvarlo. Creo que ya sabes que nuestra última enemiga fue Sailor Galaxia. Cuando combatimos con ella creí que sería nuestro fin. Ella resultó ser más poderosa que cualquier enemigo que hubiéramos tenido en el pasado, pero Sailor Moon logró rescatarla de las manos del caos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Asiont desvió la mirada.

—Me preguntaba sí alguna vez podremos mirar hacia el pasado y hablar de la amenaza de N´astarith como tú lo haces ahora con Sailor Galaxia. He estado pensando en todas las batallas que faltan por librar y me pregunto qué pasará con todos nosotros.

—Debemos tener fe en el futuro, ¿no lo recuerdas? —dijo Ami.

—Resulta difícil tener fe cuando las cosas salen mal. Quisiera poder olvidar los problemas por unos momentos, pero no es sencillo hacerlo. Tengo que dejar de pensar en los Khans, el imperio y todas esas cosas o me volveré loco.

Sailor Mercury se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—Humm, quizá conozca una forma de hacerlo, dime, ¿sabes lo qué es el ajedrez?

Asiont la miró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

_Continuará... ._


	123. DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXII

DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO

Denonte caminó por aquella vereda escarpada y difícil que lo condujo hasta una oscura montaña donde sus muros disimulaban la entrada a una gruta. En ella había dos columnas talladas en la misma roca. Entró al interior y recorrió un túnel de piedra que se iba estrechando a medida que avanzaba por éste. Era un sendero tenebroso que parecía no tener fin donde sólo reinaban las tinieblas. Escenas pintadas de colores vivos decoraban las paredes donde horribles figuras humanas con colas de reptil se retorcían y le pedían que regresara. Un viento helado soplaba a su alrededor. Cualquier otra persona hubiera preferido dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero ese no era el caso de Denonte. Él era un miembro del Consejo de los Centinelas y por lo tanto tenía plena conciencia de su deber. El viento susurraba a sus oídos lamentos de dolor y sonidos que se convertían en palabras. Denonte se detuvo y sonrió.

—"Abandonad toda esperanza aquellos que caminan por aquí", un sarcasmo innecesario ya que no es la primera vez que recorro este sendero.

—Pero sabes que hasta aquí puedes llegar, no más —repuso una voz que en cada palabra sonaba terriblemente a dolor y sufrimiento, pero aun así, Denonte no manifestó ningún temor—. Ir más lejos implicaría perder algo más que la vida, pues caerías en la oscuridad donde tu carne y tu mente quedarían expuestas a mi mirada.

—Sabes bien que mi nombre significa "el que no teme" —dijo el Centinela.

—Tal vez no conoces el verdadero temor, sigue adelante y lo conocerás —lo retó la voz cavernosa que surgía de las tinieblas—. Insensato, deberías recordar que te encuentras ante la presencia del rey de los espíritus y de la Existencia, el lucero de la mañana y de la noche.

—No has dejado de ser melodramático —replicó Denonte—. No pienso discutir porque no vine a probarte nada, sino a establecer algunos asuntos pendientes.

—Sé perfectamente a que has venido, pero no puedes intervenir. No es tu momento, ni se ha roto el pacto. Los Centinelas deben mantenerse al margen de lo que está ocurriendo como siempre lo han hecho. Es lo que cualquiera calificaría como una deliciosa ironía.

El Centinela miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad.

—Nuestro trabajo no se limita a mantener a los Primordiales encerrados. La armonía del universo se ve afectado por tus acciones. Sabemos que eres tú la fuente de la inspiración de N´astarith.

—¿Así que piensas que N´astarith es el único? —dijo la voz haciendo temblar la gruta y toda la montaña—. Tengo muchos servidores esparcidos por toda la Existencia esperando una oportunidad. En donde quiera que haya discordia, guerra, egoísmo, ira, codicia, rencor, soberbia, envidia, asesinato, avaricia, hambre o dolor siempre habrá un hijo mío.

—Y muchos de ellos han caído ya —le recordó Denonte—. Lo sabes bien, pero han provocado mucho dolor donde quiera que han actuado.

—¿Acaso es mi culpa que los hombres posean una voluntad tan endeble? Sólo les ofrezco la posibilidad de convertirse en dioses si me adoran y desdeñan al Creador que los hace sufrir. Yo no hago que pasen las cosas, simplemente preparo todo y espero pacientemente. Los Centinelas deberían darme las gracias por ayudar a los hombres a conocer la evolución espiritual.

—No he venido a discutir nuevamente sobre lo que entendemos por evolución espiritual. Tú representas lo contrario, pero mientras se mantenga el pacto, no intervendremos a no ser que tú lo provoques y sabes a que me refiero. Le temes a los hijos del caos primigenio como cualquier otro y eso no te hace diferente

—Yo, que he desafiado al mismo Creador y a Mediador, soy incapaz de sentir temor como los seres inferiores. Mi objetivo es gobernar la Existencia entera y N´astarith me permite hacerlo con sus obras. Ahora habla, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo de siempre —contestó Denonte—. Cualquier indicio de intervención directa tuya será interpretado como un rompimiento del pacto e intervendremos.

Una carcajada maligna se hizo escuchar por todas partes.

—¿Me amenazas? ¿Acaso mi intervención no ha sido tan directa como la de ustedes? ¿Qué les da derecho a violar el pacto y ahora exigir el cumplimiento de mi parte? ¿No fueron ustedes quienes sabían que el Guerrero Káiser despertaría?

—Tú también y eso era lo que querías —afirmó el Centinela—. Tu objetivo es y siempre fue que el Guerrero Káiser despertara. Eso traería la conflagración apocalíptica que siempre has buscado, pero como dije, cada uno sabe muy bien las intenciones que nos mueve y no voy a discutirlo. Sólo te pido que dejes que las cosas sigan su curso como hasta ahora. Limitaremos nuestra intervención a aliviar el dolor y el sufrimiento de los mundos afectados e incluso haremos evacuaciones.

—Vaya, que bien —se mofó la voz en medio de una risilla—. Los compasivos Centinelas tratarán de ayudar a sus semejantes. Me pregunto si eso no constituye una intervención directa.

—Tómalo como quieras, pero eso se hará o mejor dicho ya se está haciendo.

—¿Acaso enviarás a ese centinela llamado Kay Namura?

Denont asintió.

—Esa es una decisión que me compete.

—Me hartan con sus pretensiones —repuso la voz—. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, nadie me amenaza. Soy el lucero de la mañana y de la noche, soy el soberano de la Existencia, ¿qué te hace pensar que cumpliré con el pacto?

—Tú conoces el precio, ese fue el tuyo —dijo el Centinela.

Una serie de imágenes aparecieron en las paredes de la gruta mostrando a las tropas de Abbadón devastando Mystacor sobre los cadáveres de los Centinelas. Denonte observaba la visión con incertidumbre. Las imágenes cambiaron de repente y en éstas aparecía N´astarith coronándose como el señor de toda la Existencia. La voz habló nuevamente de una forma que helaba las venas.

—Quizá, pero veo que aún no comprendes todo lo que está en juego. El poder que encierra la fuerza del aureus está más allá de lo que imaginas y podría provocar el fin de los centinelas e incluso de los hijos del caos primigenio. No hay nadie en toda la Existencia capaz de detener lo que ocurrirá y pronto te darás cuenta de ello. Gracias a N´astarith podré cumplir mi anhelo y quedar libre de ese ridículo pacto. Construiré mi palacio sobre la estrella del Creador. Pondré mi trono sobre la montaña sagrada que está al final del norte. Subiré a la nube más alta y entonces seré el rey de reyes.

Denonte dio media vuelta y se retiró en completo silencio en tanto que la ominosa presencia desaparecía entre lejanas risas y voces de dolor.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Las Outer Senshi se encontraban reunidas en los jardines de la nave. Estaban paradas a la sombra de los árboles disfrutando del fresco. Mientras el agua de la fuente corría abundantemente produciendo un agradable sonido, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn escuchaban atentamente el relato de Sailor Uranus. Ésta les estaba contando sobre el breve encuentro con N´astarith, así como de los poderes de Fobos y la destrucción del planeta donde habían estado. Cuando Haruka terminó de hablar, Michiru y Hotaru volvieron la mirada hacia Setsuna para escuchar su parecer.

—Mucho me temo —comenzó a decir Sailor Pluto—, que la fuerza de este enemigo es mucho mayor de lo que habíamos imaginado en un principio. Nuestros poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlo, mucho menos para derrotarlo.

—Me cuesta trabajo reconocerlo —admitió Sailor Uranus—. Pero ni aunque todas las Sailor Senshi lucháramos al mismo tiempo podríamos vencer a los guerreros de N´astarith. Su fuerza y sus poderes se hallan en unos límites incomparables.

—¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? —inquirió Michiru sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Jamás dudaría en luchar hasta el final con tal de salvar el mundo o la vida de la princesa, pero de nada serviría perder nuestras vidas si no logramos vencer al enemigo. Para ganar esta difícil batalla necesitaremos algo más que valor.

—Necesitamos apoyarnos en los demás.

Sailor Saturn era consciente de que su idea tal vez no iba a ser del agrado de Haruka, pero dada la situación no parecía haber otra salida. Las cuatro Outer Senshi habían atestiguado el inmenso poder de los enemigos a los que enfrentaban y todas estaban de acuerdo en que no podrían vencer por sí solas. Para Sailor Saturn la solución radicaba en confiar en los guerreros de las otras dimensiones. Sólo peleando todos juntos podrían tener posibilidades reales de proteger sus mundos.

—No me gustaría hacer eso —murmuró Sailor Uranus, atrayendo la atención de Sailor Saturn—. Siempre hemos luchado solas para defender a nuestro mundo y jamás hemos permitido que alguien más interfiera en nuestros asuntos.

—Pero, Haruka, tú misma lo dijiste —le recordó Sailor Neptune—. La fuerza de este enemigo está más allá de nuestras posibilidades. A mí tampoco me gusta depender de nadie más, pero entiende que no tenemos otra salida más que ésa.

—Lo sé, Michiru —asintió Uranus de mala gana—. He estado pensando en una forma para que no tuviéramos que involucrarnos con los demás, pero por más que he tratado siempre llego a la misma conclusión.

—¿Entonces lo aceptas? —inquirió Sailor Pluto.

Haruka bajó la mirada un instante.

—La seguridad de la princesa y de la Tierra es más importante que lo que yo pudiera pensar o querer. No me simpatizan los Caballeros Celestiales, ni tampoco confío en ninguno de ellos, pero tenemos que luchar a su lado sí queremos sobrevivir.

—La princesa confía en ellos —señaló Sailor Pluto.

—Sailor Moon posee un buen corazón —repuso Haruka—. Ella siempre confiara en todas las personas porque es su naturaleza. A veces no entiendo cómo es que puede ser tan inocente. No todas las personas tienen buenas intenciones.

—Ese corazón es su gran fortaleza —dijo Sailor Saturn—. Finalmente fue eso lo que derrotó el caos que había dentro de Sailor Galaxia. Tal vez demostrar un poco de confianza no sea tan malo después de todo.

Resistiendo la tentación de sonreír, Haruka desvió la mirada hacia la fuente de agua como si quisiera olvidar aquella conversación, y después lanzó un suspiro. Aunque había aceptado luchar junto a los otros guerreros, no le resultaba fácil reconocer que necesitaban la ayuda de los demás. Eso estaba bien para Sailor Moon y las Inner Senshi o incluso Hotaru, pero no para ella.

—Quién diría que sentiría nostalgia por los desafíos del pasado.

_Universo-20,017,659  
_ _Planeta Mystacor_

Cinco personas integraban el Consejo de los Centinelas, un grupo de veteranos y sabios que procuraban orientar al resto de los miembros de la orden con el objetivo de dirigirlos por la senda adecuada. Los cinco consejeros —El majestuoso Zodiac, el sabio Denonte, el esbelto Jaak, la bella y delicada Estalia y el noble Kurite— se hallaban reunidos para recibir a Kay Namura. Los asientos de los miembros formaban un semicírculo en el centro del enorme recinto y reflejaban la creencia de los Centinelas de que todos los seres eran iguales. Kay entró por la puerta de entrada y dirigió su mirada hacia Denonte y Kurite a sabiendas de que ambos eran dos de los miembros más respetados de todo el Consejo.

—Paz y dicha, hermanos en el espíritu —lo saludó Kay.

—Es un placer estar frente a ti nuevamente, Kay Namura —dijo Kurite.

—He de pensar que nos has llamado por los asuntos surgidos últimamente, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Estalia—. Creemos que toda la Existencia está atravesando un momento crítico. La ambición de N´astarith podría provocar una destrucción como no se ha visto nunca.

—El Consejo piensa bien —asintió Kay—. Supongo que si bien saben el motivo, conocen también mis intenciones, ¿verdad?

"Tus intenciones son bastante claras —replicó Jaak a través de un mensaje telepático—. Eres agua, Kay Namura".

—Y como agua debo correr, fluir.

"Los diques lo pones tú mismo —afirmó Jaak—. No nosotros"

—¿No me lo prohíben entonces? —inquirió Kay.

Jaak miró a sus compañeros por un momento antes de responder. Todos los miembros del Consejo habían albergado alguna vez dudas respecto a Kay. Temían que éste pudiera excederse en sus funciones como centinela y terminara involucrándose en un asunto ajeno, pero afortunadamente eso nunca había ocurrido. Aquél no era uno de esos Consejos donde los miembros imponían sus dictados a la orden. Los Centinelas elegían a los más sabios para que los dirigieran, y estos tomaban sus decisiones con el consentimiento de todos.

"No somos una instancia superior, damos consejo y por eso nos llamamos así, pero todos somos iguales"

—Jaak habla con certeza —murmuró Denonte—. Jamás te hemos prohibido actuar y muy pocas veces has pedido consejo, pero ésa es nuestra función. ¿Quieres un consejo, Kay Namura?

—Por favor.

—Haz lo que tu corazón te dice, pero elige el momento.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Kay.

—El plan de ayuda ya está en marcha —repuso Zodiac—. ¿Por qué no te haces cargo? Así podrás estar cerca y observar cómo se van desarrollando todo los acontecimientos, pero debes tener mucho cuidado.

Kay se mostraba dudoso.

—¿No es eso invitarme a romper el pacto?

—Tenemos la convicción de que has sido formado bien —lo reconfortó Denonte—. Sabrás respetar las reglas como se debe. Confiamos en tus instintos y en tus acciones, mi amigo, pero es mi deber prevenirte de no subestimar los poderes de N´astarith.

—¿Cómo he de empezar? —inquirió Kay.

Denonte y Zodiac intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

—¿Por qué no empiezas como la primera vez que llegaste a ese lugar? —la aconsejó Zodiac en forma afable—. Estuviste en ese universo hace mucho tiempo y conoces la situación.

Kay sonrió y se despidió con una reverencia.

_Armagedón (Sala del trono)_

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en la pantalla principal y observaban atentamente algunos de los videos que las fuerzas imperiales habían tomado durante las batallas libradas a través de las dimensiones donde se encontraban las gemas sagradas. En aquellas grabaciones digitales estaban contenidos varios de los combates librados entre los aliados de los Celestiales y los guerreros de Abbadón y Megazoar. Los militares abbadonita habían hecho aquellas grabaciones siguiendo el protocolo habitual de recabar toda la información posible sobre cualquier enemigo del imperio. De pronto, Seiya apareció en la pantalla lanzando su _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_ sobre Leinad de Levitán, seguida por una de Son Gohan transformándose en súper saiya-jin. La imagen se congeló mostrando la furia del chico en sus ojos.

—Creo que con eso es suficiente —murmuró N´astarith—. Como pueden darse cuenta, estos nuevos amigos de la Alianza Estelar son realmente un fastidio. Algunos tienen un nivel aceptable de poder y otros son simples molestias. Han estado siguiéndonos de universo en universo tratando de impedir que nos apoderáramos de las joyas sagradas de los Titanes. Afortunadamente, logramos reunir ocho de éstas mientras que ellos solamente lograron quedarse con tres.

Astarte dejó escapar una pícara sonrisa y avanzó unos pasos hacia la pantalla.

—Algunos de ellos son bastante guapos, lástima que tengamos que matarlos.

—Yo soy mejor que todos esos imbéciles —declaró Sombrío al tiempo que doblaba los brazos para exhibir sus bíceps, pero Astarte ni siquiera lo miró—. Quisiera ponerle mis manos encima a algunas de esas lindas jovencitas. Algunas de ellas estarían muy bien para mi harén personal.

Aquel comentario provocó la hilaridad de algunos de los presentes. Liria no pudo ocultar su repulsión ante la burlesca actitud de Sombrío, pero sabía que sus compañeros e incluso ciertos militares eran capaces de los actos más viles que alguien pudiera concebir. Para algunos de los Khans, el hecho de que pudieran matar, destruir, robar y raptar personas era un incentivo que los estimulaba a ofrecerse voluntariamente para ciertas misiones y a mantenerse fieles al imperio.

—Basta de estupideces —exclamó Mantar—. Recuerden lo que les sucedió a Lilith, Sepultura, Belcer y Odrare. Tenga presente eso en vez de estar pensando en tonterías. Acabar con los Caballeros Celestiales será algo muy fácil, pero no podemos olvidar que el Guerrero Káiser ha despertado finalmente y que se encuentra aliados a nuestros enemigos.

José lanzó un bostezo. No entendía por qué Mantar había hecho referencia al legendario guerrero Káiser. Había escuchado sobre esa historia por primera vez en Endoria hacía muchos años atrás, pero nunca había encontrado evidencia que lo llevara a pensar que aquel mito fuese verdad. Sí bien el Portal Estelar existía, eso no quería decir que también el supuesto Káiser fuera una persona de carne y hueso.

—¿El Guerrero Káiser? —inquirió José extrañado—. ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando? Eso no existe, no es más que un cuento de niños inventado por algún ocioso. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese mito ridículo?

N´astarith no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Durante años, José Zeiva había sido una de las personas más cercanas a Jesús Ferrer sin siquiera imaginar que éste era en realidad el guerrero legendario mencionado por los antiguos. En verdad se trataba de algo bastante irónico.

—El guerrero Káiser vive, mi amigo —le aseguró N´astarith—. De hecho, tú lo conoces personalmente desde hace mucho tiempo. Se trata de tu mejor amigo: el príncipe Jesús Ferrer de Megazoar.

José arqueó ambas cejas, visiblemente sorprendido ante la revelación. Por unos segundos trató de asumir el hecho de que Jesús fuera el legendario Káiser. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? En ese momento, recordó la extraña manifestación de energía que había sentido hace poco y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ello significaba.

—No puedo creerlo —alcanzó a murmurar—. Eso-eso no puede ser.

—En realidad fueron pocos los que lo conocían la verdad —dijo N´astarith, pensando en voz alta—. Creo que ya es hora de revelarles a todos el misterio del guerrero legendario. El sumo sacerdote de Megazoar me contó que el primogénito de Francisco Ferrer sería el gran guerrero Káiser, pero lo que nadie imaginaba fue que la emperatriz meganiana daría a luz a trillizos. Este inesperado hecho provocó que las almas que formaban el espíritu del Káiser se alojaran en los tres hijos de Francisco y por eso los poderes de Jesús permanecieron sellados —comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. Yo sabía que sí el guerrero legendario aparecía, no podría llevar a cabo mis planes y por eso ayudé a ciertos meganianos que odiaban a Francisco. La guerra civil de Megazoar me permitió separar a la familia real y evitar que Jesús se convirtiera en el Káiser.

—¿Tú interviniste en esa guerra? —preguntó José, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

—Sólo apoyé al bando que se oponía a Francisco Ferrer —repuso N´astarith, recuperando la seriedad—. Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los meganianos permaneció fiel a Francisco Ferrer y eso lo ayudó a conservar su corona, pero de todas formas obtuve lo que quería. Sin embargo, sabía que Jesús tarde o temprano descubriría su origen y eventualmente se convertiría en el Káiser, así que luego de alejarlo de su familia, decidí hacer que trabajara para mí.

José bajó la cabeza mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

—Ahora comprendo todo. Las piezas encajan perfectamente —alzó el rostro y lanzó una mirada de odio contra N´astarith—. Tú fuiste quién mató a la familia de Jesús y devastó todo el planeta Adon, ¿no es así?

—Tardaste mucho en descubrirlo, terrestre —intervino Mantar—. Era imprescindible ganarse la confianza de Jesús y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ayudándolo en un momento tan difícil como la muerte de su familia. Gracias a ti logramos llegar a Jesús.

—Pero no era necesario asesinar a Kayla y a Kim —replicó José en un arrebato de furia—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, N´astarith? Le hiciste creer a Jesús que yo había destruido Adon y matado a su familia.

—Deja de lamentarte por el pasado —resopló la regordeta Cyntial—. Los planes del emperador salieron como esperábamos y tu amigo se convirtió en un buen aliado durante cierto tiempo.

—Y supongo que también sabían que los traicionaría, ¿no? —murmuró José.

—En realidad eso fue algo inesperado, pero conveniente —dijo N´astarith con una sonrisa—. Cuando los hermanos de Jesús murieron, éste por fin se convirtió en el guerrero legendario. Ahora posee el poder contenido en las almas del Káiser, pero no le servirá de nada y pronto lo descubrirá.

—¿Ese guerrero del que hablan es muy poderoso? —inquirió Bórax.

—Peligroso tal vez, pero no invencible —le respondió Tiamat—. Digamos que no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para desarrollar sus poderes y esa es una terrible desventaja. Cualquiera de nosotros podría acabar con él en una batalla.

—¿Creen que Jesús aún está en la flota enemiga? —preguntó Isótopo.

N´astarith cerró sus ojos y se sumió en sí mismo. Usando el poder de su percepción, el oscuro señor de Abbadón se concentró para localizar la presencia de Jesús Ferrer dentro de su conciencia. Ahora que el meganiano también portaba la fuerza del aureus en su ser, no le sería difícil encontrarlo aunque estuviera del otro lado del universo conocido. Abrió los ojos de pronto y dijo:

—Que interesante, todo parece indicar que nuestro amigo Jesús Ferrer se encuentra nada más y nada menos que en el planeta Niros. Esto podría confirmar las sospechas de Aicila con respecto a los videntes.

—Le dije que debíamos tener cuidado, mi señor —se apresuró a decir la Khan de la Arpía—. De seguro fue a ese lugar para consultar a esos videntes. Sí se descubren nuestras intenciones, todos los planes que tenemos se vendrán abajo.

—Concuerdo con eso, mi señor —convino Malabock.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio mientras todos se miraban mutuamente, preguntándose qué es lo que N´astarith haría. Los ojos de los Khans volvieron a posarse en su emperador.

—Esto nos obliga a actuar con prontitud —El rostro de N´astarith se volvió hacia el Khan de Caribdis—. Allus, ve al planeta Niros inmediatamente y elimina a todos los videntes que encuentres ahí. Sí Jesús Ferrer se cruza en tu camino, entonces quiero que lo mates de una vez por todas.

Mientras Allus hablaba, José se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba quieto, como si nada lo que acababa de escuchar lo hubiese perturbado en lo absoluto, más por dentro sentía enormes deseos de desenvainar su espada y hundirla en el pecho de N´astarith hasta verlo morir. No podía dominar la rabia que le producía descubrir que lo habían utilizado como un peón sólo para llegar hasta su amigo Jesús Ferrer y al mismo tiempo debilitar a la Alianza. Aprovechando que todos tenían puesta su atención en Allus y nadie lo miraba, José se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Azmoudez miró los ojos de Sailor Jupiter y sonrió con satisfacción. El corazón de Makoto comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero ésta se esforzaba por ocultarlo a pesar de que su rostro lo decía todo. Azmoudez notó que Sailor Mars no les quitaba la vista de encima y cogió a Sailor Jupiter del brazo para conducirla a otro lugar. Los dos caminaron algunos metros sin que Rei dejara de seguirlos insistentemente con la mirada. Makoto volvió el rostro por encima del hombro sin entender por qué su amiga adoptaba aquella actitud tan huraña.

—¿Te sucede algo, Sailor Mars? —le preguntó Eclipse a Rei.

—Ese sujeto no me inspira confianza —repuso ella con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que no te simpatiza de él? —inquirió Umi.

Sailor Mars miró hacia donde estaba su amiga una última vez antes de responder. Makoto no apartaba la vista de Azmoudez y ambos se susurraban cosas de forma intima, acercándose mucho el uno al otro. El general dijo algo que hizo que la Sailor Senshi se riera.

—Digamos que hay algo en él que me resulta falso —repuso Rei—. Pareciera que estuviera guardando una pose. Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, pero me parece un hipócrita.

Sailor Moon le dio unos suaves codazos.

—¿No serás qué estás celosa?

—¡Ni que estuviera loca! —dijo Sailor Mars con cierta hostilidad—. Tú tal vez no te des cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero eso es porque tienes la cabeza llena de aire.

—Eres muy cruel —repuso Sailor Moon a punto de llorar—. ¡Me odias!

—Cielos, alerta de inundación —murmuró Eclipse.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Usagi se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas sobre el hombro de Eclipse. Éste le ofreció un pañuelo que Sailor Moon no dudo en usar. La chica se llevó el pedazo de tela blanca con motas rojas a la nariz y produjo un sonido similar al de una trompera descompuesta mientras se sonaba. Cuando Sailor Moon estiró la mano para devolver el pañuelo sin dejar de llorar, Eclipse lo cogió con la punta de los dedos, lo miró con un gesto de repulsión y rápidamente lo arrojó hacia atrás.

—¡Todos me odian!

En ese momento, Hikaru se acercó a Sailor Moon y le dio un abrazo. Parecía como sí las lágrimas de Usagi hubieran conmovido a la Guerrera Mágica al tal punto que ésta también iba a llorar. Al ver tan patética escena, Umi se llevó una mano a la frente mientras trataba de contener su indignación. Fuu forzó una sonrisa con mucho trabajo y Rei murmuró algo entre dientes que nadie pudo escuchar.

—¡Por favor, no llores! —exclamó Hikaru—. Me haces sentir mal.

—Que tipas tan ridículas —dijo Eclipse con desdén.

—Oye, ¿qué tú nunca has llorado? —le preguntó Sailor Venus, molesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó Eclipse con los brazos en jarra—. Los hombres no lloramos nunca. Somos fuertes cuando la situación lo requiere y jamás nos derrumbamos ante la adversidad. No lloré ni siquiera cuando mi mascota mordió ese cable eléctrico de alto voltaje —se le quebró la voz y enseguida cayó de rodillas al suelo—. ¡No! ¡Frambuesa! ¡Debí haber sido yo!

Llena de fastidio, Sailor Mars se cruzó de brazos, bajó la cabeza y se tomó la frente mientras respiraba pausadamente. El comportamiento de Eclipse no hacía sino reafirmar su punto de vista sobre el género masculino. Rei se dio la vuelta para evitar ver al enmascarado llorar a moco tendido.

—Hombres, son jóvenes una vez, pero se comportan como niños todo el tiempo.

—Y no son confiables —añadió Umi.

—Así es —terció Shampoo.

Ajena a la vergüenza que Eclipse causaba entre sus compañeras, Sailor Jupiter estaba conversando animadamente con Azmoudez. La plática giraba en torno a las hazañas que éste había realizado para convertirse en un general. Aunque Azmoudez tenía varias decenas de años encima, aún era un joven de acuerdo a la cronología unixiana. A Makoto poco le importaba que su nuevo amigo fuera mucho mayor que ella mientras la siguiera tratando tan cordialmente.

—Cuando capturé a esos piratas espaciales, la gente de mi mundo se sintió muy agradecida y por eso recibí varias condecoraciones —dijo Azmoudez, y con ello terminó su relato—. Dime, Jupiter, ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en Sailor Senshi?

Makoto desvió la mirada. Aquella era una pregunta un tanto íntima que no estaba segura de responder. Azmoudez bien podía haber usado su habilidad telepática para hurgar en la mente de Sailor Jupiter sin que ésta se enterara, pero realmente no le interesaba saber cómo se había convertido en Sailor Senshi. Lo único que deseaba averiguar era hasta que punto se había ganado la confianza de la chica.

—Fue gracias a Sailor Moon —reveló Makoto finalmente—. Creo que ya estaba destinada a convertirme en una guerrera, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia. Todas hemos decidido defender la Tierra para preservar la paz.

—Un objetivo nada desdeñable —murmuró Azmoudez pensativo—. Es una lástima que en ocasiones uno luche incansablemente por alcanzar sus metas sólo para descubrir que es algo inútil.

Makoto lo miró nuevamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque así es la vida, Jupiter —dijo Azmoudez—. Tú y tus amigas han peleado para defender la Tierra, pero eso no pudo evitar la amenaza que N´astarith representa. Eres muy joven y admiro que veas la vida con idealismo, pero la gente no vive sólo de ideas.

—Creo que no entiendo.

Azmoudez dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta y quiero que contestes con sinceridad.

Sailor Jupiter lo observó con atención y asintió con la cabeza.

—Adelante.

—¿Sí tuvieras la posibilidad de remediar todos los males que existen lo harías a pesar de lo que dijeran? Es decir, sin importar el precio que tuvieras que pagar para lograrlo. Es algo que a menudo me pregunto y quiero conocer otro punto de vista.

—Creo que sí —repuso Makoto—, digo, siempre y cuando ayudara a las demás personas. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Quisiera que nos conociéramos más.

Azmoudez la tomó de la barbilla y la miró directo a los ojos. Sailor Jupiter no pudo evitar sonrojarse y separó los labios sin resistirse. El general se acercó a ella con la clara intención de besarla, pero Cadmio apareció de pronto para interrumpir el momento.

—Sailor Jupiter.

Makoto se volvió hacia donde estaba Cadmio y se apartó de Azmoudez, que no pudo disimular la frustración que sentía. El Celestial y el general intercambiaron miradas, como los rivales furiosos que eran.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cadmio? —preguntó la Sailor.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Azmoudez con hostilidad—. Si no te molesta, quisiera hacerlo en privado.

—Te veré luego, Sailor Jupiter —dijo Azmoudez para anunciar que se retiraba.

—Claro —repuso ella.

Apenas Azmoudez se dio la vuelta, Makoto se giró hacia Cadmio.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —inquirió Sailor Jupiter.

—Deberías tener cuidado con ese tipo —El Celestial notó que aquel comentario incómodo a Makoto, de modo que trató de evitar que aquello pareciera un sermón—. Mira, yo sé que no soy nadie para darte consejos, pero creo que deberías... .

—Para tu información sé cuidarme sola —le interrumpió ella en forma hosca.

Cadmio dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que la chica desconfiaba de él por la rivalidad que sostenía con Azmoudez, pero aun así sentía que era su deber prevenirla de alguna forma. Estaba convencido de que el general sólo estaba jugando con Makoto y no iba a permitirlo.

—Lo lamento, creo que no me expliqué bien.

—Descuida, yo también me dejé llevar —repuso Makoto un poco más calmada—. No me lo tomes a mal, y te agradezco tu preocupación, pero es obvio que me dices todo eso porque Azmoudez no te simpatiza y lo entiendo.

—Tal vez yo sea demasiado terco —concedió Cadmio—. Pero esto no tiene que ver con la rivalidad que tengo con ese inútil. Simplemente ten cuidado con lo que haces, eso es todo. A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Sin esperar a que Jupiter dijera algo más, Cadmio se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Saori Kido contempló las armaduras de bronce de Seiya y los otros por unos momentos y luego volvió la mirada hacia Mu de Aries. Éste simplemente negó con la cabeza para indicar que los cloth estaban demasiados dañados como para poder repararlos. Las batallas contra los guerreros de Asgard, Poseidón y los Khans habían ocasionado que las armaduras estuvieran llenas de grietas.

—¿Qué opinas, Mu? —le preguntó Seiya—. ¿De verdad no puedes hacer nada?

—Seiya, creo que ya te había dicho que los ropajes de los Santos de Bronce están demasiados dañados. Repararlos me tomaría mucho tiempo y ustedes quedarían desprotegidos en caso de que nos enfrentáramos a los guerreros de Abbadón.

Hyoga se cruzó de brazos mientras analizaba la situación. Sí Mu no podía ayudarlos, entonces debían encarar la posibilidad de pelear contra los Khans en desventaja. Sin los ropajes sagrados que los protegieran, los santos de bronce podían convertirse en presas fáciles de sus enemigos. El santo del Cisne echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No puedo creer que la fuerza del aureus sea tan poderosa. Aunque hayamos logrado despertar el séptimo sentido a través de las batallas que hemos tenido, nuestro poder no es suficiente para derrotar a los guerreros de N´astarith. Quisiera saber si la fuerza de nuestros cosmos podrá equipararse al aureuso sí es algo imposible.

—Vamos, Hyoga, no seas pesimista —Seiya no estaba dispuesto a desanimarse—. Recuerda que Shiryu pudo derrotar a uno de esos guerreros. Estoy seguro que podremos ganarle usando la fuerza de nuestros cosmos.

—No olvides una cosa, Seiya —dijo Shiryu—. Yo pude vencer a Belcer porque descubrí su punto débil, pero no creo que podamos usar la misma estrategia con todos los Khans. Es evidente que ellos poseen un poder superior y no debemos ignorar ese hecho.

Mientras los santos seguían hablando entre sí, Saori bajó su cabeza y se miró las manos sin dejar de pensar en los ropajes de Seiya y los demás. Los santos de bronce habían arriesgado sus vidas varias veces para salvarla del peligro y eso la hacía sentirse en deuda con todos ellos. Entonces recordó que la sangre podría restaurar las armaduras de sus santos. Jamás se había sabido que una diosa hiciera el máximo sacrificio de derramar su sangre divina por sus guerreros, pero Saori no podía dejar que nada malo le ocurriese a los santos de bronce, especialmente a Seiya.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudar —murmuró ella, atrayendo la atención de todos los santos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Atena? —le preguntó Milo.

—Todos aquí sabemos que las armaduras de bronce fueron restauradas gracias a la sangre vertida por los santos de oro tras la batalla de las Doce Casas —Saori se levantó de su asiento y volvió la mirada hacia sus guerreros—. He decidido ofrecer mi vida para reparar las armaduras de Seiya y los otros.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Saori estaba dispuesta a ofrecer su vida para darles más vida a los ropajes de los santos de bronce. Sin embargo, ninguno de los guerreros sagrados que luchaban por ella podía aceptar semejante idea. Aún cuando Atena fuera una diosa, su cuerpo era el de una humana. El derramar gran parte de su sangre la colocaría al borde de la muerte y eso era algo que nadie quería ver.

—Atena, no puedes hablar en serio —murmuró Mu.

—De ninguna manera —se negó Seiya—. No importa lo que digas, Saori-san. Jamás permitiría que hicieras algo como eso. La obligación de los Santos es proteger a Atena sin importar nada más. No voy a aceptar que arriesgues tu vida por nosotros.

—Pero, Seiya, ¿no lo entiendes? —repuso Saori vehementemente—. Sí pelean sin las armaduras podrían morir. Todos se están arriesgando en esta difícil batalla y no quiero ser la excepción. No podría soportar que algo malo te pasara.

Mu se estaba dando cuenta que la preocupación que Saori exhibía por Seiya parecía ser mucho mayor que la que demostraba por los demás santos. Bastaba con leer la mirada de Saori para comprender que estaba reprimiendo un cúmulo de sentimientos confusos que se agitaban en su interior por el Santo de Pegaso.

_Armagedón._

Apenas estuvo en sus cuarteles, José golpeó la pared con el puño sin dejar de maldecir. Ahora que conocía toda la verdad no podía dejar de despotricar contra el maldito N´astarith y sus endemoniados guerreros. Su rabia se desbordaba. Deseaba liberarse a como diera lugar de aquella sensación y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta desgañitarse. Por unos instantes, dejó de ser un ser humano y se transformó en un huracán de odio incontrolable que destruía todo. Usando sus manos hizo añicos sus medallas y todas sus condecoraciones de emperador.

Después un silencio de muerte se apoderó de la estancia. José respiraba agitadamente, pero su furia aún no había desaparecido. Alzó una mano y se juro a sí mismo que se vengaría de todos sus enemigos.

—¿Estás enojado? —le preguntó una gentil voz femenina.

José se giró sobre sus talones y lo que vio a continuación lo dejó helado. Ante sus ojos estaba una mujer joven, una Celestial de rostro hermoso que había visto fallecer en el planeta Noat luego de acabar con Lilith de Selket.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a triunfar —dijo la joven con una sonrisa perversa.

—Ahora si sucedió —musitó José mientras se tomaba la frente—. Me he vuelto completamente loco. Es eso o alguien le puso algo a mi comida.

La joven lo observó fijamente, pero José no tardó en descubrir que algo extraño sucedía. Ella poseía una mirada terriblemente dura y despedía una presencia que le causaba calosfríos. Había algo diferente en ella y se notaba. No era la misma mujer que había luchado para salvar a Asiont y a los otros. El cabello de la Celestial era de un rubio más oscuro y sus ojos no eran azules como recordaba, sino grises.

—No estás loco, mi amigo —repuso la joven con suavidad—. Yo sé lo que te ocurre y he venido a mostrarte el camino. La única forma en que lograrás cumplir tus metas es acabando con N´astarith, pero necesitas ayuda para lograrlo y los Celestiales son una buena opción.

José sacudió la cabeza y bajó su mano hasta la espada.

—Espera un momento, antes que nada quiero saber quién eres realmente. No eres la Celestial que murió combatiendo con Lilith. Podré estar loco, pero no imbécil. ¿Quién o qué eres en realidad? ¿Por qué tomas esa forma? Será mejor que me lo digas porque no pienso repetirte la pregunta. ¡Habla ahora!

La joven sólo se limitó a sonreír

_Continuará... ._


	124. CAMBIO DE PLANES

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXIII

CAMBIO DE PLANES

__

Astronave Churbusco (Sala de descanso)

Ami Mizuno era una experta jugadora de ajedrez. Solía ganar, pero no sólo por su increíble pericia, sino por algo más importante: una inagotable paciencia. En algunas ocasiones sus adversarios habían perdido la partida por el simple hecho de cometer algún error a causa de la desesperación. Esa cualidad la convertía en una excelente maestra, pues le permitía enseñarle a Asiont la forma de jugar con tranquilidad. El Celestial aprendía con rapidez y no tardó mucho en comprender los principios básicos del ajedrez. Lo más difícil había sido memorizar los diferentes movimientos de las distintas piezas, pero una vez que lo hubo comprendido completamente, Asiont la retó a jugar una partida.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Sailor Mercury con una sonrisa divertida.

—Claro, a menos que tengas miedo —bromeó Asiont—. Tal vez tengas más experiencia, pero este es un juego de estrategia. Tengo la seguridad de que puedo ganarte, vamos.

—De acuerdo —Ami tomó la reina blanca y la colocó en el tablero—. Pero te advierto que no te daré ninguna ventaja. El ajedrez tiene reglas muy estrictas y éstas no admiten excepciones.

Apenas estaban comenzado a acomodar las piezas cuando Rina Inbaasu y sus amigos entraron en la estancia y se acercaron al ver a Asiont. Los Slayers habían estado comiendo en la sección de comedores por un buen rato hasta que decidieron buscar algún rostro conocido y averiguar un poco más del lugar donde se encontraban. Cuando llegaron, Ameria notó que Asiont estaba realmente concentrado en el juego. El Celestial se pasaba los dedos por la cara y dibujaba expresiones extrañas.

—¿Qué están haciendo, Asiont? —le preguntó Rina mientras se acercaba.

—Ah, Rina, estamos practicando un poco de ajedrez —respondió Asiont sin siquiera mirarla—. Sí gustan pueden ver el juego, ¿quieren? Estoy seguro que a lo mejor lo encuentran interesante.

—Me encantan los juegos —exclamó Ameria con entusiasmo—. Jamás había visto algo como esto, ¿no lo cree, señorita Rina? Parecen dos ejércitos a punto de luchar en un diminuto campo de batalla.

—Seguro, Ameria —repuso la hechicera sin mucha emoción—. Me pregunto si habrán hecho alguna apuesta. Los juegos suelen ser más entretenidos cuando puedes ganar algo más que la simple satisfacción de derrotar al contrario.

—Que materialista sonó eso —murmuró Zerugadisu, pero Rina lo ignoró.

—¿Y quién es tu amiga, Asiont? —quiso saber Zerosu.

—Ah, cierto, ustedes no la conocen —repuso el Celestial—. Amigos, quiero presentarles a Sailor Mercury. Ella también proviene de una dimensión diferente y está aquí para ayudarnos.

Ami se levantó de su asiento e inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Es un placer conocerlos.

—Rina y sus amigos son un grupo de hechiceros que conocimos en otro universo mientras buscábamos una de las gemas sagradas —le informó Asiont—. Al igual que los demás también están aquí para ayudarnos a luchar contra N´astarith.

—Ejem —carraspeó Rina—. Eso aún no está decidido.

Zerosu miró a Mercury a los ojos y le besó una mano haciendo que ésta se ruborizara.

—El placer es todo mío, querida Sailor Mercury. Mi nombre es Zerosu y debo decirle que pocas veces he contemplado una cara tan hermosa como la suya.

El rostro de Firia adoptó una expresión burlona y se acercó a la Sailor para susurrarle al oído como sí estuviera haciéndole una confidencia.

—Ten cuidado con él, Mercury, es un tipo mentiroso.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Ami arqueando una ceja.

La partida inició con una serie de movimientos convencionales hasta que Ami inició un ataque relámpago con sus alfiles. Desde entonces, Asiont había tenido que meditar cada uno de sus movimientos con sumo cuidado. Para Rina la partida transcurría a un ritmo tediosamente lento, de forma que empezó a provocar a Asiont para que actuara más rápido.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No ves que te van a ganar?

Asiont se pasó los dedos por la cara.

—Estoy pensando —dijo sin levantar la mirada.

El Celestial levantó el caballo a la reina y luego lo movió con vacilación hacia delante. En cuanto soltó la pieza, Sailor Mercury respondió con la rapidez del rayo, adelantando un peón para retarlo. Asiont finalmente levantó la mirada, realmente sorprendido, antes de empezar a analizar sus opciones en el juego.

—Ten cuidado, Asiont —le advirtió Ami—. Primero hay que colocar las piezas de forma estratégica. Luego, cuando llega el momento, atacas con fuerza las principales piezas de tu adversario.

—Parece el mapa de una batalla —observó Asiont.

—En cierta forma eso es —comentó Sailor Mercury—. El resultado del juego dependerá de la paciencia, astucia, capacidad de previsión y dominio de la técnica que posea cada jugador. El objetivo del juego no es acabar con la totalidad de las piezas del adversario, sino lograr la rendición del rey enemigo, lo cual sucede cuando, convenientemente acorralado, le resulta imposible defenderse o huir.

Contrariado, Asiont respondió al peón adelantado con uno de los suyos. Entonces sí Ami le dio algo que pensar. Sin dudarlo, colocó la reina en el ojo de huracán y levantó la mirada.

—Bueno —El Celestial se inclinó hacia delante para comer uno de los peones de Ami usando un alfil negro—. ¿Qué te parece sí apostamos algo? —Asiont se echó hacia atrás y miró a Rina por un segundo. La hechicera le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y le guiñó un ojo—. Digamos algo sencillo como decirme qué te gusta comer, sí existe alguien que te esté esperando en tu mundo o tu pasatiempo favorito.

—Por supuesto que hay alguien que me espera —dijo Mercury, sonrojándose ligeramente. Sabía que su contrincante deseaba saber si ella tenía algún novio o pretendiente en Tokio, pero prefirió evadir el tema y se salió por la tangente. Protegió un caballo adelantando otro peón—. Hablo de mi madre, de seguro que estará preguntándose qué estoy haciendo en estos momentos.

—¡¿Sólo van a apostar eso?! —exclamó Rina con indignación, pero nadie le prestó la más mínima atención—. Que tontería, es lo más ridículo que había escuchado en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué no apuestan algo de valor?

—No era exactamente a lo que me refería —dijo Asiont, adelantando un caballo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Es decir, ¿no tienes una pareja o algo así?

Mercury vaciló un instante antes de contestar.

—El ajedrez no es un juego de apuestas. Sí quieres saber algo de mí pregúntamelo directamente, pero antes respóndeme una cosa. ¿Tú también estás dispuesto a decirme algunas cosas sobre ti?

—Claro, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Me parece justo —repuso Sailor Mercury—. Dime, ¿tienes pareja?

De repente, Asiont se sintió incómodo por la presencia de los Slayers. Les dirigió una mirada con la esperanza de que entendieran la indirecta y se esfumasen, pero ninguno de ellos se dio por aludido. Estaban más interesados en la conversación que en la partida. Como solía hacer, Asiont decidió ignorar a Rina y a los otros y respondió a pesar de todo.

—Hubo alguien hace tiempo, pero ella murió en una batalla.

—¿Era bonita? —preguntó Gaury con interés, pero Rina le dio un codazo.

Ameria carraspeó cortésmente para llamar la atención de Gaury y luego le hizo una seña con la mano para que se abstuviera de intervenir e hiciera el favor de mantener la boca cerrada.

—Lo lamento en verdad —se disculpó Ami.

—Descuida, no podías saberlo. En todo caso, sé que me observa desde la Eternidad y que tal me reúna con ella muy pronto. Sólo espero tener el tiempo suficiente para vengar su muerte antes de que llegue mi hora.

Y como si sirviera para demostrar sus palabras, Asiont hizo su jugada y le mató un caballo con la reina.

—Ahora comprendo de donde viene ese resentimiento tan grande —murmuró Sailor Mercury—. No soy nadie para dar consejos, pero el odio siempre trae más sufrimiento y te deja vacío por dentro. Te lo digo en serio, eso no es bueno para ti ni para nadie.

—He escuchado eso mismo al menos una docena de veces, pero no puedo evitar sentir tanta rabia —le replicó Asiont—. Cuando era más joven solía pensar que la gente podía elegir perdonar a sus enemigos, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso. Lo único que quiero es destruir a N´astarith sin importar nada más.

—Sin importar nada más —repitió ella—. El capitán Achab tiene que cazar su ballena blanca aunque ello implique acabar con todo lo que le rodea.

—¿Quién?

—El capitán Achab es un personaje de la novela _Moby Dick_. Creo que deberías leer ese libro alguna vez y descubrir todo lo que la venganza puede engendrar —Ami movió el alfil y mató a uno de los peones que protegían al rey de Asiont—. Jaque mate.

—¡Eso no es jaque! —gritó Asiont—. Todavía puedo matarte el... pero luego tú puedes... vaya. Podrías haberme dejado ganar por ser la primera vez, al menos hubieras dejado mi autoestima a salvo.

Sailor Mercury se recostó sobre su asiento sin dejar de sonreír.

—Supongo que ahora me dirás algo sobre ti, ¿no? —dijo Asiont.

—¿De qué hablas? —Ami hizo una mueca de niña rebelde—. Yo te gané.

En el hangar principal, Saulo enfrentaba una panorámica nada agradable. Los terrícolas habían escuchado las palabras del príncipe de Endoria con atención hasta el último detalle, pero algunos reaccionaron con violencia al enterarse que su planeta de origen había desaparecido y la situación degeneró en un caos total. Los soldados se vieron obligados a controlar a varios histéricos refugiados que exigían a gritos que los devolvieran a la Tierra cuanto antes. Mientras los sobrevivientes eran conducidos por las fuerzas de seguridad hacia las naves de transporte que los esperaban, Saulo se dio la vuelta para hablar con la doctora Ritsuko, Misato y Zacek.

—Esto se pone peor a cada momento. Tenemos escasez de suministros y no hay suficiente espacio en la _Churubusco_ para todo esta gente. Habrá que llevarlos a los campos de refugiados que se han instalado en el planeta Adur y dejarlos allí hasta que decidamos que hacer.

—De antemano le damos las gracias por todo —les dijo Ritsuko, inclinando levemente la cabeza—. Sí no hubiera sido por ustedes, todos habríamos muerto. La Tierra ha dejado de existir, pero al menos nosotros estamos con vida y eso es lo debe importarnos.

Saulo no supo que decir. No hacía mucho que la conocía, pero era una mujer que le agradaba y le inspiraba respeto. Aunque no le simpatizaban mucho los terrícolas de cualquier dimensión, estaba empezando a sentir admiración por el valor mostrado por la doctora Akagi y su amiga Misato. Habían perdido su mundo natal y ahora se encontraban en un lugar desconocido y sin conocidos a la vista, pero ambas mantenían una gran entereza a pesar de la adversidad. En verdad se trataba de mujeres extraordinarias, con un verdadero sentido de liderazgo.

—En realidad el crédito no es mío, doctora Akagi —repuso Saulo con una sonrisa triste—. A quien deben darle las gracias es a Zacek y a mis amigos. Ellos fueron los que insistieron en que los salváramos.

La científica se volvió hacia el emperador zuyua para agradecerle.

—Estamos en deuda con ustedes y tal vez nunca podremos pagarles por habernos salvado. Quisiera ponerme a sus ordenes y ofrecerles mis conocimientos y experiencia para lo que ustedes dispongan.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, doctora —dijo Zacek con cordialidad—. Por ahora lo que más nos interesa es que nos ayuden a controlar a todas las personas que trajimos de su planeta. No queremos que haya violencia innecesaria.

—Disculpa, Zacek —murmuró Misato—. Pero quisiera saber a dónde se llevaron a Shinji y a Asuka. Estoy bastante preocupada por esos chicos y me gustaría verlos lo más pronto posible.

—Es cierto, me había olvidado completamente de ellos. Lo más seguro es que los hayan trasladado a uno de los hospitales de la nave para atenderlos. Quizá Saulo pueda decirles con exactitud en que lugar se encuentran.

El príncipe de Endoria asintió con la cabeza.

—Descuiden, le pediré a alguien que las lleve a donde se encuentran, pero antes quisiera que nos dijeran todo lo que saben sobre las actividades del enemigo en su planeta. Deseo saber quiénes eran esas jovencitas que iban con Fobos y por qué había humanos usando armas y equipo de Shadow Trooper.

—¿Shadow Trooper? —murmuró Misato—. Ah, se refieren a los sujetos de armaduras oscuras.

—Comprendo que tenga bastantes preguntas, príncipe —dijo Ritsuko, que también deseaba averiguar muchas cosas—. Pero creo que debemos discutirlo en otro sitio con mayor tranquilidad. Nosotros también queremos saber las razones por las que sus enemigos nos atacaron. El emperador Zacek nos informó sobre el conflicto entre el imperio de Abbadón y la Alianza Estelar, pero aún tenemos muchas dudas al respecto.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso vayamos a la sala del Consejo Aliado para hablar sobre esos temas, ¿qué les parece? Así podremos intercambiar información que será de mucha utilidad para todos.

—Me parece bien, príncipe —convino Ritsuko—. Pero disculpe que insista de nuevo en ver a Shinji y a Asuka antes que otra cosa. Deben entender que estamos muy preocupadas por los chicos y que lo más conveniente para ellos sería ver un rostro conocido cuando despierten.

Saulo se volvió para llamar a un par de soldado endorianos que estaban vigilando a los refugiados. No tenía idea si acaso Misato y Ritsuko tenían algún parentesco con los pilotos de los Evas, pero tenía la impresión de que la doctora Akagi se sentía responsable por la seguridad de Shinji y Asuka. Cuando los militares se acercaron, el príncipe se apresuró a darles una serie de instrucciones antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Ritsuko.

—Ellos los llevarán hasta donde se encuentran los chicos. Les ruego que una vez que hayan hablado con ellos sean tan amables de acompañar a mis hombres a la Sala del Consejo Aliado donde las estaremos esperando.

—Gracias, príncipe —repuso Ritsuko y luego se alejó.

Cuando Misato se dio la vuelta para irse, Zacek se percató la herida que ésta tenía en el brazo. No parecía ser nada grave, pero le preocupó el hecho de que la lesión pudiera causarle algún tipo de dolor o molestia a Misato. Los paramédicos se habían ido y aparentemente no quedaba nadie que pudiera asistirla.

—Esperen un momento —dijo el emperador zuyua para llamarlas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Misato.

Zacek le puso una mano en el brazo herido. Misato apretó los labios, pero su rostro se encogió de dolor.

—Estás herida.

—No es nada, me lo hice cuando trataba de salvar a Shinji.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor —Zacek cerró los ojos y la mano con la que tenía sujeto el brazo de Misato empezó a irradiar una luz intensa. En cuestión de segundos, la herida desapareció por completo sin dejar cicatriz ni marca—. Un poco de energía pránica curará esta pequeña herida.

Misato se miró el brazo con un gesto de escepticismo. Parecía como sí jamás le hubiesen disparado.

—No sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero te lo agradezco —dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

—Descuida, ahora vayan a buscar a sus amigos.

En cuanto Ritsuko y Misato se marcharon, Saulo lanzó un suspiro. Ahora que la búsqueda de las gemas sagradas había terminado los verdaderos problemas estaban por comenzar. Tenían que convencer al Consejo del grave peligro que representaba el que N´astarith tuviera el Portal Estelar en su poder antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Los guerreros de Abbadón no descansarían hasta conseguir las tres gemas en poder de la Alianza y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Los Caballeros Celestiales por sí solos jamás podrían detenerlos, de modo que el apoyo de los demás era imprescindible para obtener la tan ansiada victoria.

—¿Qué haremos, Zacek? —murmuró Saulo—. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, los guerreros de Abbadón lograron reunir la mayor parte de las gemas sagradas y ahora N´astarith está más cerca de cumplir con sus objetivos. No me gusta para nada el rumbo que están tomando las cosas.

—Lo sé, Saulo, lo sé —asintió el emperador zuyua—. Pero no debemos perder la esperanza suceda lo que suceda. Nunca es más oscuro que cuando está por amanecer, recuerda eso. Nosotros tenemos tres gemas sagradas en nuestro poder y eso equilibra un poco las cosas, ¿no es cierto?

El príncipe de Endoria reflexionó por unos segundos.

—Tienes razón en eso. Aún existe una posibilidad de triunfo aunque ésta sea muy pequeña. Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en la batalla tan difícil que nos aguarda en el futuro próximo. Los Khan son realmente poderosos, pero tampoco hay que olvidarse de los ejércitos de Abbadón.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Saulo. La energía negativa que envuelve esta galaxia se vuelve más fuerte a cada momento. Eso explicaría porque el guerrero Karmatrón de esta dimensión fue derrotado por Tiamat. Sí no detenemos a N´astarith antes de que sea demasiado tarde, entonces mucho me temo que nadie más podrá hacerlo.

Saulo contempló a Zacek en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Por cierto, ¿adónde se fue Asiont? Nunca está cuando lo necesito.

—Estaba aquí hace unos momentos —le dijo Zacek volviendo la mirada en distintas direcciones.

_Sala del Consejo de Líderes._

La almirante Misa Ichijo y su comitiva se apresuraron a ocupar sus asientos antes de que la reunión diera inicio. El almirante Cariolano presidía la enorme mesa circular alrededor de la cual estaban sentados Bantar, Elnar, Uller, Zaboot, Rodrigo Carrier, el capitán Antilles, Azrael, los agentes K y J, el general MacDaguett y los representantes de más alto rango de los ejércitos aliados. El motivo de la reunión era para determinar sí la _Megaroad-01_ y la fuerza expedicionaria se unirían en la lucha contra el imperio de Abbadón o sí retornaban a su propia dimensión. Un general vretanio decidió iniciar la conferencia dando un informe de la situación de la guerra.

—A pesar de la evidente superioridad del enemigo, hemos logrado contener su avance —Un proyector holográfico situado en el centro de la mesa se activó haciendo aparecer un mapa de la galaxia—. Las fuerzas de Abbadón se han dedicado de lleno a perseguir a la armada meganiana y eso los ha obligado a trasladar naves y robots desde otros sectores, lo cual nos ha dado un leve respiro.

—Un respiro que no dudara mucho tiempo —se apresuró a objetar Rodrigo, señalando una amplia zona del holograma coloreada de rojo—. Una vez que los ejércitos de N´astarith hayan diezmado a los meganianos, retomarán su ofensiva hasta acabar con nosotros.

—No necesariamente —replicó Azrael con tranquilidad—. Tenemos informes de que los abbadonitas están concentrando sus fuerzas en las fronteras del Imperio Atrio con vistas a un inminente ataque. Todo parece indicar que N´astarith piensa conquistar esos territorios antes que otra cosa.

La almirante Ichijo arqueó las cejas en señal de interrogación.

—Disculpen mi interrupción, pero ¿quiénes son los atrios?

Cariolano decidió explicárselo.

—Son una civilización que domina un amplio sector de la galaxia. Ellos provienen de un planeta ubicado en el centro de lo que los terrícolas conocen como la constelación del triángulo austral y se han mantenido al margen de la guerra desde que ésta empezó ciclos estelares atrás. A pesar de nuestros repetidos intentos por entablar conversaciones, los atrios jamás han respondido y siempre se han negado a comerciar con los sistemas estelares vecinos. Se dice que han generado una tecnología sumamente avanzada y que son completamente autosuficientes, pero son sólo rumores.

—¿Pueden defenderse de N´astarith? —inquirió MacDaguett.

—No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta —le contestó Azrael—. Hasta ahora las fuerzas de Abbadón siempre habían respetado las fronteras atrias y nunca se habían atrevido a invadirlos. Algunos pensaban que tal vez los atrios tenían algún tipo de acuerdo con N´astarith, pero esto último parece bastante improbable.

El almirante Cariolano decidió que era la hora de abordar el principal tema por el que se encontraban ahí reunidos. Levantó una mano para pedirle a todos los presentes que guardaran silencio y luego se giró hacia donde estaban Misa y su esposo para hablarles directamente.

—Almirante Ichijo, como puede darse cuenta estamos en medio de una terrible encrucijada y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Sabemos que ustedes provienen de otra dimensión y que tomar parte en un conflicto como este no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero de todas formas deseamos pedirle que se queden a ayudarnos a pelear contra el imperio de Abbadón. Ustedes cuentan con pilotos calificados, ingenieros y personal técnico que nos serían de mucha utilidad. A cambio de vuestra ayuda, les ofrecemos todo nuestro apoyo para volver a su propio universo cuando ustedes así lo dispongan.

Misa entendía que la Alianza Estelar estaba muy necesitada de cualquier clase de ayuda, y que las fuerzas de la _Megaroad_ serían bienvenidas por muy pequeñas que pudieran parecer. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto que ella estaba a cargo de una misión de exploración espacial con objetivos bien definidos y que entre estos no figuraba mezclarse en una guerra ajena. Misa podía alegar que su obligación era contactar al Alto Mando de la Tierra para reportar todo lo sucedido y aguardar instrucciones. Sí tomaba la decisión de involucrarse en el conflicto por su cuenta podía ser sometida a una corte marcial por arriesgar la integridad de los colonos y de las naves bajo su mando una vez que retornaran a su propio universo. La batalla librada en el planeta Génesis le había demostrado el inmenso poder de las armas abbadonitas y era algo que no podía ignorar antes de llegar a una decisión. Entendía que el enemigo podía atravesar las barreras dimensionales cuando quisiera y llegar hasta cualquier parte. Entendía que nada le impedía a N´astarith lanzar un ataque sobre el planeta Adén o incluso llegar hasta la Tierra sí así lo quería. Entendía que por el simple hecho de haber atacado Génesis existía de facto un estado de guerra con el imperio de Abbadón. La almirante Ichijo concentraba las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes.

—Almirante Cariolano, sí hay algo que les debemos a la Alianza Estelar es gratitud y amistad. Gracias a sus esfuerzos logramos salvar la vida y escapar de la destrucción del planeta Génesis. Sin embargo, deben entender que no somos una misión militar y que no podemos inmiscuirnos en una guerra de estas proporciones ya que ello pondría en riesgo la vida de todos los colonos que viajan en nuestras naves. Por esto, después de analizar las cosas con mucho cuidado, hemos decidido regresar a nuestro propio universo para informar al Alto Mando de la Tierra y tratar de convencerlos de que envíen ayuda.

Sí la almirante de la _Megaroad_ percibió el repentino cambio producido en la expresión de algunos militares de la Alianza Estelar presentes, no lo demostró. La decisión de Misa de no participar en la lucha provocó la desilusión de varios de los presentes y la satisfacción del general MacDaguett y los agentes de MID, que veían en aquella ocasión otra oportunidad para sembrar la discordia en el seno de la Alianza Estelar.

—Es una verdadera lástima, almirante Ichijo —dijo Cariolano con profundo pesar—. Esperábamos que nos ayudaran a luchar contra las fuerzas de Abbadón, pero sé que analizó la situación concientemente y no nos queda más que aceptar vuestra decisión con resignación.

—Lo lamento en verdad, almirante —murmuró Misa—. Pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de la gente que nos acompaña. He comentado con mis oficiales la posibilidad de volver si es que nuestra Tierra decide mandar ayuda.

—Claro, necesitaremos cavar muchas tumbas —dijo Rodrigo Carrier, esbozando una sonrisa vacua para ocultar la acidez de su comentario—. Disculpe, almirante Ichijo, pero creo que no me parece justa su decisión y es mi deber hacérselo saber. Muchos de los nuestros murieron defendiéndolos a ustedes y la verdad es que, en lo personal, esperaba algo más que simples promesas.

—Comandante Carrier, por favor —le dijo Cariolano—. El Consejo de Líderes determinó respetar la decisión de la almirante Ichijo cualquiera que ésta fuera. Les hemos explicado la situación y ellos han preferido volver a su dimensión.

El capitán Antilles advirtió que Misa se envaraba, visiblemente enfadada por las palabras de Rodrigo Carrier, y que, cuando volvía a hablar, el enojo y la frustración endurecían su voz.

—Les aseguro que nada nos gustaría más que ayudarlos, pero debo velar por la seguridad de los colonos. Estoy consciente de la grave amenaza que representa el imperio de Abbadón para todos, pero tomamos esta decisión creyendo que es lo mejor.

—Descuide, almirante Ichijo —le dijo MacDaguett—. Sabemos que usted también tiene responsabilidades y que está obrando en favor de los intereses de su propia gente.

—¿Cuándo partirán? —preguntó K.

Misa volvió el rostro hacia el Hombre de Oscuro.

—Planeamos hacerlo cuando hayamos terminado con las reparaciones. Una vez que estemos en nuestro propio universo, planeamos comunicarnos con el Alto Mando de la Tierra para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. No quiero darles falsas esperanzas, pero me temo que tardaremos algo de tiempo en convencer a nuestro gobierno de mandar naves.

—Lo entendemos, almirante Ichijo —asintió Cariolano y luego se dirigió a los demás—. Creo que lo más conveniente por el momento será tomar un receso antes de continuar. Volveremos a reunirnos en dos megaciclos para escuchar al príncipe Saulo de Endoria.

__

Planeta Niros.

Las paredes de madera, pulidas y muy limpias, brillaban bajo la claridad de la luz de las velas. Jesús Ferrer se hallaba en la habitación principal, una pequeña estancia dominada por una mesa y algunas sillas. Una cocina ocupaba una pared, y un área de trabajo otra. Varias puertas llevaban a los dormitorios y a los cuartos contiguos. Fuera, el viento movía suavemente las copas de los árboles. El padre de Ultimecia entró en la habitación procedente de uno de los dormitorios limpiándose los ojos.

—¡Oh, Gran Creador! —exclamó Idanae, volviendo la mirada hacia su hija—. Es el colmo ¿por qué no me dijiste de quién se trataba?

Ultimecia se cruzó de brazos y miró a su padre con los ojos ligeramente entornados. Le había despertado diciéndole que tenían una visita importante, pero Idanae creía que solamente se trataba de uno más de los latosos amigos de su hija y no estaba preparado para conocer en persona a uno de los príncipes de Megazoar.

—Te dije que era alguien especial —refunfuñó ella.

Jesús Ferrer se quedó donde estaba, sin dejar de mirar a Ultimecia como sí quisiera que alguien le indicara que debía hacer. Una corriente de aire pasó a través de una de las ventanas y extinguió la luz de una pequeña vela.

—Soy Idanae, patriarca de los videntes de Niros —se presentó el anciano, inclinando la cabeza—. Le ruego que me disculpe, alteza, pero no tenía idea de que se trataba de usted y... no tenía nada preparado.

—Descuide, soy yo quien debería pedirle disculpas por aparecer de la nada.

—Nos honra con su visita, alteza —dijo Idanae, mostrándose excesivamente humilde—. Tuve el placer de conocer personalmente a vuestro padre hace muchos ciclos estelares antes de que tuviera hijos y debo decirle que se parece bastante a usted.

—Sí, de hecho yo venía a... .

—Pero debe venir cansado, alteza —le interrumpió Idanae—. Con gusto haré que le traigan algo de comer. También haré que le preparen una cama y podrá descansar cómodamente. Mi casa es la mejor de toda la aldea.

Antes de que Jesús pudiera abrir la boca, el anciano se volvió hacia una de las habitaciones para llamar a Alyath con un grito. La joven apareció en la estancia vestida con una túnica de color blanco, frotándose los ojos sin dejar de bostezar. Era evidente que estaba descansado placidamente cuando Idanae decidió despertarla.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió Alyath—. Es media noche.

—Traigan algo de comer —ordenó Idanae.

Las dos chicas desparecieron al instante. Jesús aprovechó para ocupar el extremo de la mesa y se quitó el casco de la cabeza. Ultimecia y Alyath regresaron de la cocina con una jarra de leche, queso y frutos secos. El príncipe meganiano comenzó a comer luego de darle las gracias a Idanae. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jesús advirtió que Alyath estaba hablándole a Ultimecia por señas, y estaba claro que lo que le decía era: "¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué está aquí a mitad de la noche?". Ultimecia se acercó a la otra chica y le susurró algo al oído. Alyath hizo un gesto de sorpresa, cambió de expresión y le dedicó a Jesús una radiante sonrisa.

—Jamás imagine recibir semejante honor, alteza —estaba diciéndole Idanae, que se esforzaba por ser el mejor anfitrión de todo el universo—. Sabíamos que usted vendría a Niros tarde o temprano, pero no podíamos saber el momento exacto. Aunque podamos vislumbrar el futuro, siempre habrá detalles que se nos escapen.

—Supongo que entonces sabe el motivo de mi visita —repuso Jesús mientras Idanae cortaba un enorme pedazo de queso—. Mi padre sabía que sus hijos encerraban el poder del guerrero Káiser, pero siempre me mantuvieron en secreto todo lo relacionado con el tema e ignoro la razón.

—Me imagino que su padre quería que estuviera listo antes de llevar el peso de la responsabilidad que implica ser el Káiser —murmuró Idanae en lo que Ultimecia y Alyath se sentaban a ambos lados de la mesa—. Príncipe, usted posee el poder para detener el mal. Es el elegido del que habla la leyenda. Las profecías así lo indican. "Oh, noble Casa de Real de Megazoar, llora tu desgracia, pues dos estrellas de la Casa lucharán. El mismo conflicto repercutirá en las generaciones por venir. Un solo pueblo ahora son dos divididos por la lucha... .

—Aguarde un momento —dijo Jesús en tono pensativo—. "Un solo pueblo ahora son dos divididos por la lucha". Sin duda debe referirse al pueblo de Endoria ya que éste se encuentra dividido a causa de la guerra.

—Efectivamente, príncipe —concordó Idanae—. "Tres formas tendrá el Guerrero Káiser. Cada forma es un destino diferente. El sabio no es la paz, sino él que traza el camino. El joven con su fuego acabará con las galaxias. Un guerrero que destruirá al mal".

Jesús guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego bajó la mirada.

—Un guerrero que destruirá el mal —repitió como sí reflexionara en lo que aquella frase significaba—. No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo puedo ser el Káiser cuando yo mismo he causado tanto dolor? Cuando mi esposa y mi hijo murieron no hice sino dejarme llevar por el odio y el rencor.

—Lamento lo de su familia, príncipe —murmuró Idanae con pesar—. Pero debe comprender que ahora tiene una enorme responsabilidad como... .

—Creo que no me ha entendido bien —le interrumpió Jesús en un tono repentinamente áspero—. No tengo la menor idea de por qué me eligieron para ser el guerrero Káiser, pero no soy la persona que ustedes piensan. Durante ciclos estelares viví de forma egoísta sin importarme lo que le ocurría a los demás hasta que perdí lo que más quería. Muchas personas me aborrecen y hasta me tildan de asesino. No soy ningún elegido. ¿Cómo puedo ser el guerrero que destruirá al mal? Esto no tiene sentido para mí.

Idanae lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Príncipe, estoy seguro que ha pasado por muchas penalidades, pero su padre confiaba en que usted obraría bien. Sí no se lo contó fue porque quizá no deseaba agobiarlo diciéndole la verdad. Imagine lo que él sintió cuando supo que dos de sus hijos tenían que morir para que el Káiser pudiera despertar.

El dolor se reflejaba en los ojos de Jesús Ferrer.

—El espíritu de mi esposa se me apareció y me lo dijo todo. También me pidió que olvidara mi furia y mi rencor, pero no puedo hacerlo por más que quiero. Desde que me enteré de toda la verdad no hago más que pensar en acabar con N´astarith. ¿Acaso el Káiser de la leyenda puede darse el lujo de experimentar sentimientos tan mezquinos?

—N´astarith provocará su propia caída tarde o temprano y lo mismo le ocurrirá todos los malvados que le siguen —le aseguró Idanae—. Nadie puede escapar al peso de sus propias acciones.

Jesús se levantó de su asiento.

—Ese es el problema, nadie puede. Tal vez sea el guerrero Káiser por una jugarreta del destino, pero no soy digno de tal honor —declaró antes de salir de la cabaña.

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

N´astarith había llegado a la conclusión de que la Alianza Estelar estaba condenada a desaparecer una vez que la flota aliada en Adur fuera destruida. Los últimos Caballeros Celestiales igualmente morirían en el ataque, pero le inquietaba la interferencia de los demás guerreros que provenían de los otros universos donde habían estado las gemas sagradas de los Titanes. La leyenda de Dilmun indicaba que una gran cantidad de valientes vendría de diferentes realidades para detener a quien quisiera apoderarse de la fuerza del aureus y controlar la Existencia. También estaba el problema de Jesús Ferrer. Ahora que el príncipe de Megazoar había despertado su verdadero poder debía ser detenido antes de que tuviera tiempo para controlarlo. Tenía que atacar un problema a la vez y el señor de Abbadón había decidido empezar con el Káiser y los videntes de Niros. N´astarith miró a fijamente sus guerreros mientras hablaba.

—Allus, espero que entiendan que Jesús Ferrer ahora tiene la misma fuerza que un Khan y podría darte más problemas que el mismo Francisco. Cuando los idiotas de David y Armando murieron, las almas que había dentro de sus cuerpos se fusionaron con la de su hermano formando así el espíritu del Káiser.

—Le aseguro que no cometeré ningún error, mi señor —repuso Allus esbozando una sonrisa de absoluta confianza—. Puede usted contar con que eliminaré a Jesús Ferrer de una vez por todas. Tal vez él tenga el poder del aureus, pero no posee la experiencia necesaria para usarlo como es debido.

—De todas formas no debes confiarte —le aconsejó N´astarith—. Es probable que tengas que transformarte para matarlo, pero recuerda que debes esperar el momento exacto para hacerlo. Jesús jamás ha experimentado el aureus y esa es la ventaja más importante que tienes.

Allus dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Mi señor, ¿por qué no permite que Zura venga con nosotros? Quizá sea una excelente oportunidad para evaluar sus capacidades como guerrero y ver de lo que es capaz, ¿no lo cree?

—Huummm —N´astarith se acarició la barbilla—. Puede ser, puede ser, pero tal vez sería mejor que nos demostrara sus habilidades de una vez. Tengo una idea, haremos que Zura luche contra uno de los guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar y veremos sí es tan bueno como Aicila dice.

—Lucharé contra quien usted diga, mi señor —asintió Zura.

Los ojos de N´astarith recorrieron uno a uno los distintos rostro, buscando incesantemente a quien pudiera servirle para poner a prueba los poderes de Zura. Sabía que éste último tenía casi la misma fuerza que un Khan, pero deseaba averiguar qué tipo de técnicas podía usar y más importante, averiguar cuáles podían ser sus debilidades. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza hacia un guerrero alto que portaba una armadura dorada para llamarlo.

—Zero, el Guerrero del Viento.

Un meganiano salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo ante la escalera que conducía al trono y realizó una reverencia. Se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello rubio, complexión gruesa y mandíbula cuadrada. La coraza dorada que usaba consistía en un peto sin brazos que le llegaba hasta la cintura; unas espinilleras le protegían de la rodilla hasta los pies y su casco iba decorado con un penacho.

—Con gusto pelearé, mi señor, pero no espere que lo traté con amabilidad —dijo Zero en medio de una sonrisa burlona—. Lo trataré como a cualquier enemigo, pero si me suplica tal vez lo deje vivir.

—De acuerdo —dijo N´astarith complacido—. Entonces adelante, que sea una lucha hasta el fin.

Zura se volvió hacia el Guerrero del Viento y entrecerró los ojos. Los dos contendientes describieron círculos mientras se movían. El meganiano tenía las manos levantadas mientras alardeaba de lo superiores que eran sus técnicas y habilidades. Zura, por su parte, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo y dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras los Khans se diseminaban formando un amplio círculo entorno a los dos luchadores.

—Es una lástima, amigo, pero ni hablar —murmuró el Guerrero del Viento—. Te tocó la mala suerte de luchar con el guerrero más poderoso de la Casa Real, aunque te perdonaré la vida si suplicas mi perdón, ¿qué me dices a eso?

—Creo que hablas demasiado —le replicó Zura.

El meganiano frunció los labios, dejando entrever sus dientes. Sin perder un instante, invocó la fuerza de su propia aura y arremetió contra Zura usando una furiosa corriente de vientos huracanados que lo envolvieron por completo de pies a cabeza formando un violento torbellino a su alrededor. El aire giraba con tal velocidad que parecía ser capaz de cortar lo que fuera que estuviera en su camino.

—_¡¡Invincible Tornado!! (Tornado Invencible)_

Cuando Zero notó que su adversario no salía del tornado, creyó que había obtenido la ventaja y sonrió burlonamente. El viento que giraba alrededor de Zura se revolvía con tal fuerza que quien lo recibiera debía protegerse de alguna forma sí deseaba sobrevivir. El meganiano sospechaba que su enemigo tal vez estuviera usando algún campo de energía y decidió terminar su ataque para evaluar el resultado, pero cuando el torbellino desapareció no había rastros de Zura por ninguna parte.

—Vaya, mi viento acabó con ese insignificante hombrecito —se mofó el meganiano.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Desconcertado, el meganiano se giró sobre sus talones y descubrió a Zura levitando en al aire a varios metros de altura, en actitud serena, con los brazos cruzados. El Guerrero del Viento no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices. ¿Cómo le había hecho Zura para eludir el poderoso tornado con el que le había atacado? En eso estaba pensando el meganiano cuando su adversario le mostró un palma y le devolvió el ataque.

—_¡¡Crown Radiant!! (Corona Radiante)_

Antes de que Zero pudiera reaccionar, la ráfaga de luz lo embistió con una fuerza increíble y lo arrojó hacia atrás. El peto dorado del Guerrero del Viento se fracturó por la mitad y una de las espinilleras fue destruida por el impacto. Cuando Zero logró recuperarse con la intención de contraatacar, ya era demasiado tarde. Su enemigo apareció ante él y le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo volver el rostro hacia un costado. Los Khans profirieron rugidos y toda clase de exclamaciones, emocionados por la batalla.

Zero logró eludir un nuevo golpe de su enemigo y consiguió alejarse lanzándose hacia las alturas para ponerse a salvo. No tenía claro cómo Zura había logrado escapar del tornado asesino sin sufrir un solo rasguño, pero aquella interrogante había pasado a un segundo plano. Por el momento lo único que le importaba era salvar la vida y liquidar a su odiado adversario. Una vez que estuvo a salvo, se detuvo a unos centímetros del techo y comenzó a reunir toda la energía disponible para realizar nuevamente su técnica.

—No sé cómo le hiciste para escapar de mi _Invincible Tornado_, pero ahora si se te terminó la suerte, maldito —vociferó Zero con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por el rostro—. Usaré todo mi poder para aniquilarte. ¡¡Voy a destruirte!!

Los Khans estaban a punto de enloquecer y gritaban con todas sus fuerzas. Zura levantó la mirada para observar al guerrero de la Casa Real. Éste había creado una poderosa esfera de viento entre sus manos y estaba a punto de arrojarla, pero Zura no hizo el menor intento por moverse de su lugar. Todo parecía indicar que iba a recibir el ataque del meganiano. Mientras esto ocurría, Tiamat clavó sus ojos en su antiguo pupilo para no perder detalle de su respuesta una vez que Zero le atacara.

—_¡¡Invincible Tornado!! (Tornado Invencible)_

—Tonto... _Absolute Control_ —musitó Zura a su vez.

Tras imprimirle una gran cantidad de energía, el Guerrero del Viento lanzó su ataque sobre Zura, que levantó ambos brazos en lo alto mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por la intensa luz de su propia energía interna. Un tornado más poderoso que el anterior surgió de las manos del meganiano y se dirigió hacia Zura a una velocidad alucinante. El remolino describió una trayectoria errática mientras avanzaba hacia su objetivo, pero en el último momento ocurrió algo que nadie hubiera imaginado. El tornado golpeó contra una especie de muro invisible que rodeaba a Zura y, en dos segundos, regresó por donde había venido para atacar al sorprendido Guerrero del Viento.

El mortífero tornado envolvió a Zero antes de que éste pudiera evitarlo de alguna forma. En medio de un desgarrador alarido de sufrimiento, el meganiano sintió como todo su cuerpo era sacudido y herido mortalmente por las feroces ráfagas de viento que lo cubrían. Lo que aún quedaba de su armadura dorada estalló en mil pedazos. El sufrimiento de Zero se prolongó por unos segundos más hasta que éste, ya sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo donde permaneció sin moverse. Los Khans lanzaron exclamaciones en un éxtasis sediento de sangre.

En sus aposentos, José Zeiva caminaba en tornó a la mujer que tenía la misma apariencia que Astrea sin dejar de hablar como si pensara en voz alta. Al principio había creído que estaba loco, pero luego de saber la verdadera identidad de su misteriosa visitante no sabía exactamente cómo proceder. Sin duda era un golpe de suerte que le ofrecieran tal ayuda, pero tampoco podía ignorar que había un precio que pagar. Detestaba a N´astarith y deseaba recuperar el trono de Endoria además de vengarse de sus enemigos, pero tampoco quería cometer un error peor que los anteriores.

—Decisiones. Decisiones. Decisiones. Son éstas las que definen a las personas. Las que cambian el curso de los acontecimientos y convierten mil errores en aciertos. ¿Cómo saber cuál es la correcta? La decisión es la muerte de todas las posibilidades. Una vez tomada no hay marcha atrás.

—¿Por qué dudas tanto? —le preguntó la joven mientras se acariciaba el cabello—. Tú quieres recuperar lo que te han robado, ¿no es cierto? Vengarte de todos los que te humillaron en el pasado y regir la galaxia para demostrar que tú visión es la correcta.

—Se es o no se es. La moneda está en el aire y con ella se juega el destino de todo. Podría decir que sí y entonces acabaría con todos. O podría decir que no y esperar pacientemente la oportunidad para tomar el control.

—¿Tú solo? No podrías lograrlo y lo sabes —murmuró la joven—. Necesitas ayuda para hacer todo lo que deseas. Vamos, es el único camino que existe para conseguir todo lo que siempre has querido. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a todos tus enemigos?

José se detuvo y observó a la joven con el entrecejo fruncido. No se fiaba de ella ni por un segundo. A lo largo de la vida había aprendido a desconfiar de las personas que le ofrecían las mil maravillas, pero tampoco podía ignorar el ofrecimiento tan generoso que le hacían. Durante años había acariciado la idea de hacerse con el dominio total, pero qué era una insignificante galaxia comparada con toda la Existencia. Antes de tomar una decisión debía conocer el terreno que estaba pisando.

—¿Por qué me haces este ofrecimiento?

Un brillo de maldad iluminó la mirada de la joven.

—Mi amo así me lo ha indicado. Deberías sentirte halago de que haya decidido tenderte la mano especialmente cuando todos lo que conoces te han dado la espalda. Tu familia e incluso tus amigos te han defraudado. Mi amo desea ayudarte sí a cambio eliges servirlo como muestra de agradecimiento.

—¿Quién es tu amo? Está claro que no es N´astarith, pues me quieres ayudar a destruirlo. ¿Acaso se trata de un adversario de él?

—Nada de eso —repuso una segunda mujer vestida de negro que apareció de la nada—. Sólo soy partidario de la sobrevivencia del más apto. Sí demuestras ser mejor que N´astarith entonces significará que él no merecía ser el amo de todo y desaparecerá. Por el contrario, sí fracasas quedará de manifiesto que N´astarith es mejor que tú. Simple selección natural como puedes ver.

—Escucha lo que te dice mi amo.

José se quedó paralizado luego de descubrir la identidad de su nueva visitante. La mujer que estaba ante él era idéntica a su antigua novia Lucia, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran totalmente rojos. Por unos momentos, pensó que a lo mejor estaba bajo el influjo de algún tipo de ilusión. Que todo aquello era una especie de trampa preparada por N´astarith para hacerlo caer y darle una razón para matarlo.

—Y también puedes transformarte en otros seres según veo —señaló José.

—Cambiar de identidad es muy sencillo para mí —le replicó antes de tomar la forma de la pequeña Sailor Saturn—. Todos los seres, aún los que pudieran parecer más inocentes, poseen oscuridad dentro de sus corazones —hizo una pausa y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Se detuvo y adoptó la apariencia del Santo Dorado Kamyu de Acuario—. No todos son concientes de ese detalle, pero eso carece de importancia. He sido testigo de la naturaleza humana desde el principio de los tiempos y no conozco a nadie libre de tal oscuridad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre real? —preguntó José intrigado.

Kamyu se dio la vuelta y cambió nuevamente para parecerse a Jesús Ferrer. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó a José y levantó una mano para señalarle el corazón. La joven que se asemejaba a Astrea frunció una sonrisa siniestra mientras contemplaba a su amo hablar con José Zeiva.

—Conoces tan poco del universo y quieres ser emperador. Te falta mucho por recorrer y conocer, pero con mi ayuda triunfarás sobre todos los obstáculos. Incluso serás capaz de llegar más lejos que N´astarith sí me escuchas. ¿Quién soy? —Sonrió al tiempo que cambiaba de nuevo para transformarse en Son Gokuh—. He tenido muchos nombres, pero tú puedes llamarme Lucero de la Mañana y de la Noche.

_Continuará... ._


	125. UN NUEVO CAMINO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXIV

UN NUEVO CAMINO

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

Zura alzó la mano sobre el caído meganiano como si fuera a matarlo..., pero de improvisto bajo el brazo. Todo parecía indicar que el vencedor se estaba negando a ejecutar al guerrero de la Casa Real. Aquella acción despertó la simpatía de Nauj-vir, que consideraba que Zura estaba actuando con un verdadero sentido del honor, pero repugnó a Tiamat y a la mayor parte de los Khans cuan cabía esperar. Incluso Isótopo, Etzal y el resto de los guerreros de la Casa Real comenzaron a abuchear a Zura, manifestando su desaprobación a gritos. Muchos de los militares de Abbadón se burlaron de él y comenzaron a insultarlo. Lilim y Rei observaban la escena con indiferencia, como sí ambas estuvieran tan por encima de todos que cualquier contacto con ellas fuera algo imposible.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —espetó Leinad de Leviatán.

—¿Acaso te da miedo la sangre? —se burló Sombrío.

Tiamat comenzó a caminar en dirección a Zura para increparlo. Era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para humillarlo frente al emperador. Tal vez era fuerte, pero quería demostrarles a todos que no tenía las agallas y el arrojo de un verdadero Khan. Miró a su antiguo pupilo con desprecio y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de burla.

—¿Por qué no acabas con él de una vez? Este era un combate a muerte y lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Acaso te da miedo matar? ¿Es eso? Tal vez tu tiempo en el exilio te ablando más de lo que pensaba.

Zura se rió.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Los hechos dicen más que las palabras —Tiamat se detuvo—. Sí no fuera así lo hubieras matado de una vez. En una batalla el enemigo no merece misericordia y debes acabarlo. Creo que fue una de las primeras lecciones que te enseñe sí no mal recuerdo.

—Deberás disculpar que mi memoria no funcione muy bien —le replicó Zura sin dejarse amedrentar—. Aunque aún recuerdo algunas cosas que me enseñaste y creo que una de ellas fue que las apariencias suelen engañar, ¿no es así? Quizá sí miras con más atención te habrías dado cuenta que es imposible matar a un cadáver.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —Tiamat frunció el entrecejo y volvió la mirada inmediatamente hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Zero para comprobar lo dicho por su antiguo aprendiz. Tal vez había estado vivo al caer de las alturas, pero ahora estaba muerto.

—Para la próxima procura fijarte mejor —le recomendó Zura antes de volverse hacia N´astarith para arrodillarse con respeto. Levantó la mirada y murmuró—: Mi señor, espero no haberlo decepcionado. Le prometo que acabaré con todos sus enemigos de la misma manera. No dejaré a ninguno de ellos con vida.

Tiamat, con el rostro desencajado y esforzándose por controlar su ira, se irguió y regresó a su lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Deseaba tanto humillar a Zura que pasó por alto el repentino fallecimiento del Guerrero del Viento. Sí sólo hubiese esperado unos segundos más antes de abrir la boca no se habría expuesto a semejante ridículo delante del emperador. Sombrío quería reírse a carcajadas, pero la mirada llena de rabia que el Khan del Dragón le dirigió fue suficiente para que desistiera de aquella idea.

Aicila no cabía en sí de gozo. La recuperación de Zura había sido exitosa, pero lo que más disfrutaba era verlo tratar a Tiamat de forma irreverente. Quizá el Khan del Dragón fuese el líder de los guerreros de Abbadón, pero confiaba en que sus días estaban contados. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para dar el golpe decisivo y quitar a N´astarith del camino. El rostro de Aicila se iluminó con una sonrisa. Muy pronto ella dominaría al imperio.

—Excelente trabajo, Zura —lo felicitó N´astarith mientras los soldados se apresuraban a retirar el cuerpo del guerrero muerto—. Tus habilidades te hacen digno de servirme nuevamente. Ahora quiero que acompañes a Allus y a los otros guerreros meganianos al planeta Niros, pero debo prevenirte de los poderes del príncipe Ferrer. Él es un enemigo que debe ser manejado con cuidado.

—¿El príncipe Ferrer? —musitó Zura lentamente.

—Jesús Ferrer es el famoso guerrero Káiser del que habla la leyenda de Dilmun —declaró el señor de Abbadón—. Ahora que la fuerza del aureus está en él, tiene la capacidad para convertirse en un guerrero con poderes extraordinarios y habilidades excepcionales. Los antiguos llamaron a este guerrero el Káiser porque juraban y perjuraban que nadie podría derrotarlo jamás —sonrió—, pero la gente siempre tiende a exagerar.

—¿Tan poderoso es? —inquirió Kilban con escepticismo.

—Poderoso, poderoso —repitió el pequeño demonio que iba montado sobre el hombro de Kilban y siempre estaba de acuerdo con él. Era una diminuta criatura de un solo ojo y orejas alargadas con aspecto repugnante.

—El Guerrero Káiser es fuerte, pero no invencible —repuso N´astarith—. Sin embargo, es un hecho que si no lo detenemos ahora, podría convertirse en un enorme problema en poco tiempo. Una vez que lo quitemos de en medio, será más sencillo acabar con los Caballeros Celestiales, los Santos, las Sailor Senshi y las otras alimañas que se esconden en el sistema Adur.

—Excelente —Bórax se frotó las manos—. Quiero desquitarme de esos malditos hechiceros que nos humillaron la última vez. Convertiré a los Kundalini en piedra y con ello me ganaré el respeto del emperador Asura.

—Y castigaremos a Baran, Hyukel y Krocodin por su traición —dijo Saboera.

—Tengo una pregunta.

La mayoría de los presentes se volvió para mirar a Rei Ayanami, que mantenía una expresión serena e impasible. Parecía como sí nada de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella pudiera afectarle en lo más mínimo. La blancura de su rostro contrastaba agudamente con el traje negro que portaba.

—La niña tiene una pregunta —dijo Sorlak y luego soltó su acostumbrada carcajada desagradable—. Pero, vamos, preciosa, no te quedes callada y dinos qué es lo que quieres saber.

—¿De verdad creen que causándole dolor a los demás podrán hacer desaparecer el suyo propio?

Hubo un breve silencio de malestar, seguido por una agitación de capas negras, túnicas, ropas y movimientos en general de cuerpos y miembros. Se escucharon murmullos de ofensas y maldiciones mientras los presentes se miraban los unos a los otros. Era evidente que la pregunta de Rei Ayanami no les había caído en gracia. Nauj-vir no sabía nada de aquella joven, pero por algún motivo se sentía atraído por su mirada.

—¡Cierra la boca, mocosa estúpida! —le gritó Cyntial.

—¡Está loca! —vociferó Bórax.

—Esperen —dijo Leinad mientras el resto de los guerreros de Abbadón empezaba a burlarse a carcajadas—. Déjenme contestarle, compañeros. Tal vez no desaparezca nuestro dolor, pero al menos matar a todos esos malditos imbéciles nos hará olvidarnos de él.

—¡Haz el amor, no la guerra! —exclamó Luis Carrier.

Sombrío comenzó a reír escandalosamente y se acercó a Rei.

—Préstenmela un momento para jugar al "Eso me gusta, eso te doy"

El Khan del Lobo tomó a Rei por el brazo para jalarla, pero Nauj-vir sujetó a Sombrío por la muñeca para obligarlo a soltarla y luego le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió directo al suelo. Astarte festejó lo sucedido con una expresión de júbilo y aprovechó la ocasión para darle una patada a Sombrío en la ingle. El poderoso guerrero abrió la boca aullando de dolor mientras todos se burlaban de él.

—¡Haya paz! —dijo por fin N´astarith—. Déjense de tonterías o los haré azotar a todos. Les he dicho que no tolero disputas sin sentido en mi presencia —hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia Sombrío—. Te dije que no tocaras a esas niñas o lo lamentarás. Ahora, imbécil, ponte de pie o haré que te echen como perro.

Sombrío se levantó lentamente y asintió.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió con una vocecilla tan aguda y entrecortada que hizo que la mayor parte de los presentes soltara una sonora risotada.

_Planeta Niros._

Bajo el cielo nocturno, Ultimecia salió de su cada para buscar al príncipe Ferrer en los alrededores. No comprendía del todo por qué Jesús se mostraba tan reacio a aceptar que él era el Káiser de la leyenda. ¿Es que acaso le molestaba que su destino hubiera sido trazado de antemano? Sí así era, como sospechaba, entonces tenía algo en común con ella. Finalmente lo encontró acodado sobre una roca contemplando las dos lunas que coronaban el firmamento.

—¿Qué es lo que miras? —le preguntó Ultimecia.

Jesús Ferrer se volvió. La sacerdotisa se colocó a su lado y levantó la cabeza para admirar la belleza de la noche que los cubría. Reinaba una gran calma ahí. Era como sí los dos estuviesen solos en todo el universo. Solamente les acompañaban las lunas, las estrellas y el viento. El príncipe de Megazoar deseaba que lo dejaran solo, pero entendía que las intenciones de Ultimecia no eran molestarlo, sino que deseaba ayudarlo de algún modo.

—¿Acaso estás viendo tu hogar? —preguntó por fin Ultimecia.

—No tengo un lugar al que podría llamar hogar.

—Lo siento, no quiero importunarte.

—Estoy observando las lunas —le dijo Jesús—. No tuve una niñez como la mayoría de las personas, pero Kayla, mi esposa, me dijo una vez que a ella le contaron que los espíritus de nuestros seres queridos nos observan a la luz de la luna, de modo que de niña ella acostumbraba saludar con la mano al cielo con la esperanza de que sus padres la reconocieran.

—Extrañas mucho a tu esposa —observó Ultimecia.

—Cada momento de mi vida. Quisiera que nadie en todo el universo sufriera lo mismo que yo, pero sé que es algo imposible. Pareciera que cuando estoy a punto de alcanzar la felicidad, algo sucede y ésta desaparece de mi mano. Se me escurre por entre los dedos como sí fuera arena. Mis hermanos me contaron que mi padre deseaba enviarme fuera de Megazoar para salvarme, pero por un error llegué al planeta azul conocido como la Tierra. Sus habitantes me dejaron en la cápsula de hibernación por más de doscientos ciclos estelares terrestres y usaron mi código genético para cientos de experimentos. Sin embargo hubo un científico que se compadeció de mí y decidió liberarme para luego llevarme a la luna de la Tierra. Cuando salí de la cápsula me había convertido en un adulto. De alguna forma el modo éxtasis de la cápsula se dañó y no retardó mi envejecimiento.

—No te ves tan viejo —bromeó Ultimecia.

Jesús sonrió.

—El científico que me ayudó no me dijo nada sobre mi origen alienígena, de modo que pensé que era un terrestre más. Aprendí la historia del planeta azul y jamás llegué a entender por qué la gente sufre en vez de construir juntos un mundo más perfecto. Tiempo después, una nave caza se estrelló cerca de la base donde nos escondíamos y yo salvé al piloto cuando estaba a punto de morir. Él era José Zeiva, uno de los muchos sujetos de prueba de los experimentos que los terrestres realizaron usando mis células meganianas. José se convirtió en mi primer amigo y juntos soñábamos con terminar con todas las guerras y traer la prosperidad, pero tomamos el camino equivocado. Creíamos que solamente usando el poder era posible desterrar las cosas negativas y traer el bienestar a la galaxia. Nuestro error tuvo efectos devastadores para docenas de mundos y eso es algo que me ha perseguido toda mi vida.

—No comprendo —dijo Ultimecia—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por soberbia —repuso Jesús bajando la mirada—. Mi inteligencia me hizo creerme superior a mis semejantes. Pensaba que una persona dotada de gran conocimiento estaba exenta de cometer errores y eso me volvió insensible. Todo lo analizaba lógicamente sin preocuparme por los detalles. Incluso José llegó a olvidar sus buenos propósitos y se obsesionó con el poder de tal forma que ya nada más le importaba en la vida.

—Ahora sé porque decías que has causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento. De niña escuchaba relatos sobre las guerras estelares, pero nunca les presté mucha atención ya que esos conflictos ocurrían lejos de Niros y nunca nos afectaron directamente. No tenía idea de qué tú habías tenido algo que ver en esas guerras.

—Sí, soy responsable de muchas cosas —reconoció el meganiano—. De hecho, muchas de las armas que José usó para sus sangrientas conquistas fueron diseñadas por mí. Probablemente todo hubiera continuado así por mucho tiempo de no ser por Kayla. Ella me enseñó que los problemas no se solucionan con violencia o poseyendo un gran intelecto. Me mostró lo que significa sentir algo por otra persona y procurarle bien con sinceridad. Entonces comprendí lo errado que estaba y traté de convencer a José, pero él no me hizo caso y se alejó de mí.

—¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Llegué a un acuerdo con él y ambos acordamos dividir los territorios del imperio entre los dos. Quería empezar de nuevo y me fui con Kayla al planeta Adon para realizar mi sueño de formar un mundo sin guerras donde sólo hubiera progreso y bienestar. Confiaba en que sí lograba eso usando medios pacíficos, entonces quizá José se daría cuenta de sus errores tarde o temprano. Me casé con Kayla y tuve un hijo llamado Kim. Parecía que al fin lograría cumplir con mis objetivos, que podría alcanzar mis sueños, pero, como te dije antes, la felicidad desapareció de golpe. José me declaró la guerra y nuestros imperios se vieron inmersos en una nueva guerra. En una ocasión, me ausenté de Adon dejando a mi esposa y a mi hijo con la promesa de reencontrarnos de nuevo. Cuando estuve fuera, alguien atacó Adon matando a toda la población incluyendo a mi familia. Creí enloquecer de dolor cuando supe la noticia y regresé sólo para ver todo mi mundo hecho cenizas. Enterré a Kayla y a Kim en los restos del palacio real y entonces apareció él.

Ultimecia notó qué Jesús cerraba los puños con furia. Parecía que una oscura nube de rabia lo hubiera envuelto de repente. El meganiano guardó silencio un instante como si le costara trabajo continuar. Cuando decidió terminar su relato, la ira y el odio ensombrecían su rostro.

—Un hombre envuelto en una capa oscura me contó que José había atacado Adon para matar a mi familia. También me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a destruir a mis enemigos sí así lo quería y a revelarme mis verdaderos orígenes. Estaba tan furioso por la muerte de mi esposa e hijo que no advertí la poderosa energía maligna que lo envolvía. Más tarde me confesó que su nombre era N´astarith y que era un emisario del Lucero de la Mañana y de la Noche. Me indicó donde podría encontrar a mis hermanos, pero me engañó. N´astarith fue quien asesinó a Kayla y a Kim, pero me mintió para que llevara a los meganianos a otra guerra contra el imperio de Endoria. Eso lo sé porque el espíritu de Kayla me contó la verdad. El maldito bastardo me utilizó para sus fines y juró por todo lo sagrado que me vengaré de él en esta vida o en la siguiente.

—¿Acaso no aprendiste nada? —le reprochó Ultimecia con severidad.

Jesús alzó la mirada sin entender la pregunta de la sacerdotisa.

—Dijiste que Kayla te enseñó que la violencia no resuelve nada, pero sigues cometiendo el mismo error. ¿Crees que ella o tu hijo desean que andes por ahí matando gente sólo por venganza? ¿No los puedes ver llorando por ti en medio de toda la sangre que se ha derramado?

—Pero N´astarith debe pagar por sus crímenes.

—Y pagará, créeme que pagará, pero no estamos hablando de él sino de ti. Esa ira que llevas por dentro te está carcomiendo lentamente. Tu odio te ha hecho olvidarte de todos tus sueños y sólo piensas en la venganza. Dijiste que lo que más querías era crear un mundo mejor para todos, pero mírate ahora. No haces más que odiar y sólo sueñas con matar a quienes te hicieron daño.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que olvide todo lo que sucedió? —exclamó Jesús indignado—. ¿Esa es tu idea? ¿Qué dejé impunes las muertes de Kayla y Kim? Lo lamento, sacerdotisa, pero no soy ese guerrero legendario que tanto veneran en tu pueblo. Tal vez tenga poderes, más por dentro soy tan común como cualquier mortal. Hace mucho que mis sueños murieron y no tengo interés en revivirlos.

Ultimecia meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Tu odio te ciega a la verdad y no puedes entender lo que te digo. Ahora me doy cuenta que tantas guerras te han dejado marcado para siempre. Es como sí llevaras un clave ardiente en el alma y éste no te dejara en paz. Dijiste que el espíritu de Kayla se apareció para decirte la verdad sobre su muerte. ¿Crees que simplemente lo hizo para alimentar tu odio y tu rencor? Estoy segura que lo hizo para hacerte entender que la ira no es el camino correcto. Tú mismo dijiste que ella te pidió que olvidaras tu dolor y siguieras adelante.

—¿Seguir adelante?

—Mi pueblo cuenta que el guerrero Káiser protegerá a los inocentes del mal y defenderá a los débiles de cualquier peligro. Tal vez es cierto que causaste mucho sufrimiento en el pasado, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar. Tú tienes la decisión en las manos. Puedes elegir seguir por la senda del odio y la venganza o usar el poder que tienes para hacer realidad el sueño que tú y tu familia quisieron construir.

El príncipe de Megazoar agachó la cabeza de nuevo. Apretó los párpados fuertemente tratando de controlar su dolor. Era demasiado peso atado a sus espaldas, demasiado arrepentimiento en su conciencia. No podía detener las imágenes mentales de la gente a la que había matado en la guerra contra Endoria en aras de satisfacer su insaciable sed de venganza. ¿Acaso no se había prometido a sí mismo sacarle el corazón a José sí llegaba a matarlo personalmente? Unas gotas de agua se agruparon por salir de sus lagrimales.

—No merezco ser el Káiser, he matado a mucha gente.

—Pero ahora puedes salvar a más.

Ultimecia puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe en señal de aliento. Ella lo observó con una afable sonrisa. Después de unos segundos, no supo que hacer y desvió la mirada incapaz de ver a Jesús Ferrer directamente a los ojos. Éste, a su vez, levantó el rostro y la tomó de la barbilla.

—Te agradezco tu apoyo, en verdad lo necesitaba. Quiero recuperar el sueño que alguna vez tuve. Usaré el poder del Káiser para defender a los débiles y detendré la amenaza de N´astarith para siempre.

Ultimecia lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y luego depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Jesús Ferrer.

—Sé que lo harás.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Sailor Pluto caminaba junto a Sailor Saturn en dirección a los hangares en busca de las Inner Senshi y de Sailor Moon. A Setsuna le preocupaba perder de vista a Usagi demasiado tiempo aun cuando sabía que ésta se encontraba en compañía de las demás Sailor Senshi. Mientras recorrían el largo pasillo, la Sailor del Tiempo no podía dejar de repasar mentalmente la conversación que habían tenido con Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. El simple hecho de que ambas hubieran decidido aceptar ayuda de los demás era una señal de la preocupación que les causaba la batalla con N´astarith.

—¿En qué piensas, Setsuna? —le preguntó la pequeña Sailor Saturn.

—Pensaba en la prueba tan difícil que le espera a la princesa —le respondió Sailor Pluto—. Cuando quise ver a través de la Puerta del Tiempo me fue imposible hacerlo y eso se debe a que el mismo futuro está en movimiento. No hay forma de saber sí lograremos salir con vida de esta batalla.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado —dijo Sailor Saturn—. Hemos estado en situaciones complicadas en el pasado y hemos logrado salir adelante a pesar de la adversidad. Tal vez te hace falta pensar en otra cosa para descansar tu mente, ¿no lo crees?

Setsuna dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de ser sólo una niña, Hotaru podía darse cuenta de lo evidente. Sailor Pluto se estaba presionando demasiado pensando en lo que vendría que se estaba olvidando de vivir el presente. Aunque era una Sailor Senshi encargada de cuidar la Puerta del Tiempo no dejaba de ser una mujer joven que necesitaba distraerse un poco. Incluso cuando cerraba los ojos no dejaba de planear estrategias y meditar sobre el enemigo al que enfrentaban.

—Tienes razón, es mejor hablar de otra cosa o no podré pensar correctamente.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿De los demás?

—Humm, tal vez sobre tu nuevo amigo.

Hotaru se detuvo de golpe, agachó la cabeza y sus mejillas se iluminaron.

—¿Qué amigo?

—Hablo de Dai, el chico con poderes. Me da la impresión de que te llevas muy bien con él. Los vi platicar bastante cuando estuvimos en el planeta Adur y también en la sala de entrenamientos.

—Sí, somos buenos amigos —musitó Sailor Saturn tajante.

—¿Y por qué te pones roja? —inquirió Setsuna con una sonrisa.

—No me pongo roja.. es sólo que hace mucho calor.

—Esa excusa no te servirá conmigo —se burló Setsuna—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte delante de mí. Me parece estupendo que hayas hecho un nuevo amigo, pero sí no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo.

—No es lo que tú crees, Setsuna —murmuró Hotaru—. Simplemente me identificó con él por algunas razones. Dai me contó que no tenía muchos amigos en su mundo y que la gente lo mira como a un bicho raro por causa de sus poderes. Creo que por eso entiendo cómo debe sentirse.

—Comprendo y además pienso que es demasiado menor para ti —comentó Sailor Pluto en tono pensativo—. Debe tener al menos unos nueve o diez años y tú tienes casi quince. Además, esa princesa llamada Leona lo sigue a todas partes como sí fuera su misma sombra.

—En realidad todos son muy agradables —repuso Sailor Saturn para dejar el tema de Dai de lado—. Fuu es casi tan inteligente como Ami y Umi se parece un poco a Rei por el carácter. Gohan es un chico muy simpático e inteligente, Kurinrin se ve muy amable y ese hombre llamado Eclipse siempre me hace reír con sus comentarios —rió de buena gana—. Como quisiera que Chibi-Usa estuviera aquí para platicar con ella.

El comentario dejó pensativa a Sailor Pluto.

—Es cierto, con todo lo que ha sucedido desde que venimos de nuestro mundo no he tenido tiempo para pensar en la Pequeña Dama. Como no puedo usar la Puerta del Tiempo es imposible comunicarnos con ella. Sólo espero que se encuentre bien y que pronto podamos verla de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Setsuna —le dijo Hotaru—. No sé la razón, pero presiento que Chibi-Usa está bien. Lo único que lamento es que no esté aquí para ayudarnos, pero tal vez sea lo mejor. No soportaría ver que algo malo le sucediera.

—Chibi-Usa es fuerte como su madre, eso lo sé —murmuró Setsuna.

—¡¡Buaaaa!! —Sailor Moon se abrazó de Eclipse y rompió en llanto—. Todos son muy crueles conmigo. Quisiera que por una vez Sailor Mars me tuviera paciencia, que no abusara de mí, que no me gritara, que no... .

—Tranquilízate, por favor —dijo Umi sin saber muy bien qué decir para que Usagi dejara de derramar lágrimas—. En ocasiones podemos actuar de manera un tanto infantil, pero la gente debe tener paciencia.

La Guerrera Mágica trataba de consolarla, pero estaba claro que eso no era lo que Usagi necesitaba oír. En cuanto escuchó la palabra "infantil" soltó un gemido y comenzó a chillar con mayor intensidad. Umi simplemente bajó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de resignación, pero por dentro quería gritarle que se callara.

—¡¡Y yo quisiera que Frambuesa siguiera viva!! —exclamó Eclipse.

Justo entonces Areth se acercó al grupo y más tarde llegó Cadmio. Éste miró al espía y a Sailor Moon con indiferencia y luego alzó una ceja sin entender por qué diablos estaban llorando de esa manera tan desconsolada. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia las demás Sailor para averiguar lo que ocurría, ninguna de ellas se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —inquirió el Celestial al fin.

—Eh, no es nada —dijo Fuu—. ¿Adónde llevaron a la gente?

—Los van a trasladar al planeta Adur. No hay suficiente espacio en la nave para alojarlos. El Consejo de la Alianza se reunirá para celebrar una cesión y determinar qué hacer con todos ellos.

—Disculpa —murmuró Sailor Venus—. ¿De casualidad no sabes dónde está el príncipe Jesús Ferrer? Es que tengo mucho que no lo veo y me dijeron que había venido a los hangares, pero no lo he visto en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí.

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos.

—Ese inútil estaba aquí hace un rato, pero se marchó. Mejor pregúntale a Areth adónde diablos se largó porque se fue sin avisar. Ella estaba hablando con él junto con el tonto de Asiont cuando decidió irse a quién sabe donde.

—De hecho —dijo Areth como no queriendo—. Tengo que decirles algo muy importante a todos con relación al príncipe Jesús Ferrer, pero no sé sí sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Bueno, aquí voy... .

—¡¡Buaaa!! —prorrumpió Eclipse, recargándose en el hombro de Cadmio sin dejar de llorar. El colmo fue cuando sujetó la manga del Caballero Celestial y se sonó las narices de forma escandalosa. Hikaru y sus amigas hicieron una mueca de repulsión al ver la escena—. ¡¡Mi querida Frambuesa!!

—Vas a tener que conseguir un buen dentista si no te callas —le amenazó Cadmio a punto de tomarlo por el pescuezo—. O te alejas de mí ahora mismo o te juró que mañana te reúno con tu querida mascota.

—Cruz, cruz, que se vaya Cadmio y que venga... —repuso Eclipse, pero la mirada furiosa con la que el Celestial lo miraba fue suficiente para que dejara la frase inconclusa—. De acuerdo, ya me callo.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos, Areth? —preguntó Umi.

Pero la chica no estaba muy segura sí debía revelar la identidad del guerrero Káiser o dejarlo para después. Buscó a Asiont con la vista, pero no lo halló en ninguna parte. Los Caballeros Celestiales sin importar de quien se tratara conocían toda la leyenda de Dilmun y el asunto del Káiser, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido que éste resultaría ser uno de los príncipes de Megazoar, un sujeto que no gozaba de muchas simpatías dentro de la Alianza. Sin saber bien qué responder, Areth bajó la mirada y se miró la punta de las botas mientras buscaba ganar tiempo.

—Será mejor que se los digas de una vez, Areth. No tiene ningún caso seguir ocultando algo tan importante.

Areth levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver a Piccolo acercarse al grupo. No tenía claro sí el nameku estaba enterado sobre lo del Káiser o únicamente había dicho aquella frase para orillarla hablar de una vez. Por unos instantes pensó que a lo mejor Asiont había hablado con el Guerrero Zeta para explicarle todo, pero descartó la idea cuando advirtió que su amigo no venía junto con Piccolo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Piccolo? —le preguntó Cadmio.

—Hablo de la identidad del guerrero del que nos contaron hasta hace poco. Ese que mencionaron en la leyenda que tiene que ver con las doce gemas sagradas que estaban en nuestros universos.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió Hikaru.

—¿El Guerrero Káiser? —preguntó Sailor Mars a su vez.

Piccolo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue que lo supiste? —dijo Areth bastante sorprendida.

—Lo escuché todo cuando estaban hablando con ese príncipe. A diferencia de los humanos, yo tengo un oído bastante agudo. Puedo oír perfectamente a pesar de la distancia.

Lógico, pensó Areth, sólo así se explicaba que Piccolo supiera sobre la conversación entre ellos y el príncipe Ferrer. Aunque no conocía mucho sobre la raza nameku, sabía que había especies en el universo que poseían sentidos más desarrollados que otras. Al parecer los nameku gozaban de la ventaja de escuchar sonidos lejanos o palabras con perfecta claridad. Areth iba a reprocharle a Piccolo su indiscreción cuando Cadmio se plantó delante de ella para interrogarla.

—A ver, ¿cómo está eso de que sabes la identidad del Káiser?

Areth tragó saliva con dificultad mientras deseaba desaparecer de la vista de todos. No tenía ni idea de cómo Cadmio iba a tomar la noticia, pero estaba segura que no lo iba ser de buen modo. Miró por encima del hombro de Cadmio para buscar a Asiont una última vez, pero no tuvo mayor éxito.

—Es que... bueno... el Káiser es Jesús Ferrer.

—¿Qué cosa? —Cadmio alzó una ceja.

Lo había dicho por fin y no había marcha atrás. Tomó aire y habló está vez con más fuerza y claridad. Las miradas de todos los ahí reunidos se volcaron sobre Areth mientras ésta despejaba todas las dudas.

—Que el Káiser es Jesús Ferrer.

Cadmio levantó la otra ceja y se giró hacia Piccolo como esperando que éste hablara para decir que Areth estaba mintiendo, pero eso no ocurrió nunca. Cadmio llevó el rostro hacia Eclipse para mirarlo, pero el enmascarado se encogió de hombro sin saber qué decir al respecto. La noticia le había sentado como un puñetazo. Entonces, de pronto, el Celestial se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

—A ver, a ver, ¿cómo que Jesús Ferrer es el Káiser? ¿Estás segura de eso?

Areth movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo.

—En efecto, así es —asintió Piccolo—. Jesús mencionó que el espíritu del Káiser se encontraba dividido, pero que ahora éste se había vuelto a unir. Parece ser que las otras dos partes residían dentro de sus dos hermanos. Es por eso que cuando ambos murieron, el espíritu del Káiser despertó dentro del príncipe.

—¡Que me parta un rayo! —exclamó Cadmio—. Ese papanatas no puede ser el guerrero Káiser. Me parece una tontería imaginar si quiera que ese tipo fuera en realidad el famoso guerrero del que hablan los antiguos.

—Pero lo es —dijo Areth—. Todo concuerda sí lo analizas con cuidado. En las leyendas se dice que el Káiser tendrá tres caras y tres formas. No pueden estar equivocadas.

Cadmio perdió la paciencia. Alargó los brazos para sujetar a Areth de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla una y otra vez mientras le hablaba. La chica trató de protestar, pero sólo podía tartamudear.

—¿Y por qué diablos no dijiste nada?

—Es-es que-que... .

—Oiga, dejé de moverla como licuadora —le dijo Eclipse—. No ve que la va a dejar toda lela sí le sigue haciendo eso.

—Tú cierra la boca —le advirtió el Celestial, soltando a Areth.

—Ya basta —anunció secamente Piccolo—. Déjense de tonterías. Tenemos que decírselo a los demás y ver qué es lo que haremos a continuación. Ahora que la búsqueda por las doce gemas ha terminado es hora de planear la forma de derrotar a N´astarith.

—Jesús es el Káiser —murmuró Sailor Venus, estupefacta—. Entonces el guerrero legendario del que me contó Josh y el Káiser resultaron ser la misma persona como suponíamos. Tengo que encontrar a Josh cuanto antes y decirle esto, aunque quizá ya lo sepa.

Sailor Jupiter, Azmoudez, Saulo, Zacek, Lis, Ten-Shin-Han, Astroboy, Ranma y Ryoga llegaron a tiempo para escuchar cómo Eclipse le decía a Piccolo:

—¿Cómo se lo diremos a los otros? Es decir, ¿alguien tiene un plan?

—¿Decirnos qué cosa? —De repente, Saulo estaba muy interesado por lo que Eclipse estaba diciendo.

El espía contempló a Saulo en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables y luego miró de reojo a Areth, que le miraba con una de esas expresiones que reprochan a las personas lo largo que tienen la lengua. Y no era para menos. Sí Cadmio se había puesto como loco al saber la verdad, no tenían que esforzarse mucho para adivinar la reacción del príncipe de Endoria.

—Eh... bueno... es algo trivial —repuso Eclipse con nerviosismo—. Usted saber que no me gusta el chisme, pero Piccolo nos dijo que había oído que Jesús Ferrer era el guerrero Káiser de la leyenda. Ya sabe, son rumores, son rumores.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Saulo, que puso una expresión de pocos amigos, estiró los brazos por delante de Zacek. Tomó a Eclipse de los hombros, impulsado por una gran furia y empezó a zarandearlo fuertemente.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Jesús Ferrer el Káiser? Eres un mentiroso.

—Basta, Saulo, déjalo —La voz serena de Lis-ek paralizó al príncipe de Endoria, pero no convenció a éste de soltar a Eclipse—. No ves que le haces daño moviéndolo así.

—¿No oyes qué está diciendo una barbaridad? —le replicó Saulo.

—Más vale que lo creas porque es la verdad —dijo Piccolo—. Él mismo se lo confesó a Areth y a Asiont hace unos instantes. Estábamos hablando precisamente de eso cuando ustedes llegaron.

Saulo dejó al espía y se volvió hacia donde estaba a Areth para fulminarla con la mirada. Acababa de llegar al punto de ebullición y ver a su alumna tratando de ocultarse tras de Piccolo lo hacía bullir aún más. Areth dejó su escondite e itentó esbozar una especie de sonrisa, pero sin mucho éxito.

—¡¿Y donde demonios está Asiont?! —gritó Saulo a los cuatro vientos.

_Planeta Niros._

Faltaba poco para el alba. Ultimecia se hallaba sentada en unas rocas observando cómo Jesús Ferrer desplegaba todo el poder de su aura. Después de haber conversado durante un buen rato, el príncipe meganiano había tomado la decisión de averiguar cuáles eran los verdaderos alcances del poder del Káiser, pero por más esfuerzo que realizaba, no podía percibir ningún cambio significativo en el mismo. Después de la muerte de sus hermanos, su fuerza y su velocidad se habían incrementado considerablemente, pero distaba mucho de igualar los poderes de los Khans.

Jesús lanzó un fuerte grito a la vez que trataba de elevar más la potencia de su energía interna reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, pero el aumento de poder fue tan insignificante que lo hizo desesperarse. Hartó consigo mismo, bajó la intensidad de su aura hasta que ésta volvió a la normalidad y se giró hacia Ultimecia.

—No lo comprendo, ¿este es el nivel del Guerrero Káiser? —murmuró mientras se miraba las manos—. No sé qué sucede, pero no creo haber adquirido el poder del aureus. Mis habilidades y poderes son mucho mayores que antes, pero no creo que este sea todo mi verdadero poder.

—Es natural ya que aún no has aprendido a controlar la fuerza del aureus —le dijo Ultimecia—. ¿Creíste que sólo incrementando tu energía interna podría usar los poderes del Káiser? Me temo que estás muy equivocado sí piensas de esa manera. Para dominar las fuerzas del aureus debes unir tu corazón, tu mente y tu espíritu como uno solo. Sin embargo eso apenas es la mitad del camino que debes recorrer.

El meganiano la miró con atención.

—¿La mitad del camino? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Debes renunciar a tu yo y sumergirte en las profundidades de la noche oscura del espíritu para buscar lo que buscas. El aura es creada por la fuerza de la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu, pero el aureus va más allá de todo esto porque representa la plenitud infinita de los seres vivos.

Jesús meditó profundamente en aquellas palabras, tratando de comprender su significado verdadero y decidió intentarlo de nuevo una vez más. Con la salida de un sol rojo como la sangre sobre el valle, el príncipe de Megazoar cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba tranquilamente y se desconectaba de todo lo que lo rodeaba. No obstante, no pudo evitar recordar la muerte de su familia y eso lo hizo interrumpir su concentración.

—Descuida, a todos les cuesta trabajo según dicen.

—¿Tú has usado el poder del aureus? —le preguntó Jesús.

—¿Yo? Claro que no, sólo repito lo que me enseñaron mis maestros. De hecho, se dice que casi ningún ser vivo puede manipular ese poder y de ahí que la leyenda de Dilmun hable del Káiser como el guerrero más fuerte de toda la Existencia.

—¿De toda la Existencia? —dijo Jesús con cierto recelo—. ¿No crees que es algo pretencioso afirmar tal cosa? He recorrido varios universo y en cada uno de ello he conocido y enfrentado muchos seres poderosos con más fuerza de lo que uno podría imaginar. ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial al guerrero Káiser?

Ultimecia se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que la fuerza del aureus, pero la verdad no tengo la menor idea. La leyenda es muy vaga respecto a ese asunto. Sólo menciona que el Káiser puede herir los cielos, la tierra y las columnas misma del tiempo o incluso contemplar la misma mano del Creador sosteniendo el infinito en su palma, pero quizá sean simples metáforas.

—Sea lo que sea pronto lo averiguaremos —afirmó Jesús y luego volvió a concentrarse.

A bordo de la nave que los llevaba al sistema Niros, Allus de Caribidis contemplaba en silencio un holograma del príncipe Jesús Ferrer en compañía de Isótopo, Zura y los guerreros de la Casa Real. El rostro del Khan estaba vacío de toda expresión, pero un destello de expectación ardió en sus ojos. Pronto se encontrarían cara a cara y librarían una batalla a muerte. Allus había logrado eliminar al emperador Francisco y ahora estaba decidido a matar a Jesús Ferrer a toda costa. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a un enemigo con un nivel de poder similar al de sus compañeros de armas, pero eso no lo asustaba en lo más mínimo. Seguro de su habilidad y sus fuerzas, Allus no sentía ningún temor por el desafío que le aguardaba.

—Todo salió como lo habíamos planeado —comentó el Khan de Caribdis—. El emperador piensa que nos dirigimos a Niros únicamente para matar a Jesús Ferrer y a los videntes, pero no sabe que lo que deseamos es bañar la Joya del Porvenir en las aguas del Manantial del Porvenir. Muy pronto dispondremos de la capacidad de saber con antelación todo lo que ocurrirá .

—Me pregunto qué tipo de poderes poseerá el príncipe Jesús ahora que es el Guerrero Káiser —murmuró Isótopo con preocupación—. Quizá N´astarith ya se dio cuenta que estamos conspirando en su contra y nos envió a una muerte segura. ¿No opinan lo mismo?

Allus dejó escapar una risilla maliciosa.

—Te preocupas demasiado. El príncipe Ferrer puede ser el Káiser, pero no es el único que puede usar la fuerza del aureus y pronto lo verás —hizo una pausa y observó la Joya del Porvenir que sostenía en su mano derecha—. Sí los cálculos de N´astarith son acertados, nuestro enemigo no podrá desplegar todo su poder y esa es la clave para derrotarlo. Es hora de demostrar ante todos por qué los Khans logramos exterminar a los miles de Caballeros Celestiales que defendían esta galaxia.

Isótopo miró a Allus sin entender de qué estaba hablando. ¿De verdad podía vencer a Jesús Ferrer como aseguraba? ¿Acaso tenía un plan en mente para obtener la victoria y del cual nadie sabía nada? El meganiano tenía muchas dudas y pocas respuestas. ¿Por qué N´astarith había enviado solamente a un Khan con la misión de liquidar al famoso guerrero Káiser? Como muchos otros, Isótopo había escuchado ciertos relatos referentes a un poder oculto que los guerreros de Abbadón más fuertes utilizaban en ciertas ocasiones. Siempre lo había tenido como un rumor más, pero por alguna razón empezó a sospechar que tal vez había algo de verdad en todo eso.

_Continuará... ._


	126. EL LATIR DEL UNIVERSO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXV

EL LATIR DEL UNIVERSO

__

Astronave Churubusco (Hangar principal)

Después de que Piccolo y Areth dijeran todo lo que sabían, el príncipe de Endoria no sabía que pensar. El hecho de saber que Jesús Ferrer era en realidad el guerrero de la leyenda lo había dejado totalmente confundido. Sentía como si el destino se estuviera burlando de él de una forma bastante cruel. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el Káiser resultara ser una de las personas que más detestaba? De niño había escuchado cientos de relatos referentes al invencible Káiser que salvaría al universo del mal y devolvería la paz al universo entero. Jamás se le ocurrió que su héroe de la infancia resultaría ser uno de los peores enemigos que había conocido. La ironía no podía ser más perversa.

—¿Por qué tenía suceder esto? —murmuró Saulo sin poder reprimir su enojo y frustración—. Maldito sea el destino por permitir esta clase de cosas. El Káiser debería ser una persona ejemplar y no un miserable traidor como ese Jesús Ferrer. La sola idea de que él sea el guerrero legendario me revuelve el estómago.

—Saulo, por favor —le dijo Areth—. No lo tomes de esa manera. Deberíamos sentirnos afortunados de que el Káiser finalmente haya aparecido. Con su ayuda lograremos terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —replicó Saulo desviando la mirada—. Jesús Ferrer traicionó la confianza de mi padre y lo envió a un oscuro calabozo donde murió solo y enfermo. Juré que me vengaría de todo lo que hizo a mi padre y a mi pueblo, pero en cambio la Alianza Estelar le ofrece una amnistía por conveniencia y ahora debo aceptar que sea el Guerrero Káiser de la leyenda. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentir asco por lo que sucede.

Sailor Venus escuchó las palabras de Saulo con profundo pesar. A ella le simpatizaba Jesús Ferrer, pero también entendía el enorme rencor que sentía el príncipe de Endoria. Había tanto odio y rencor entre Saulo y Jesús que una reconciliación entre ambos parecía totalmente imposible. Y lo peor de todo era que Minako sabía que en realidad ninguno de los dos era una mala persona.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —confesó Azmoudez—. Siempre pensé que el príncipe Jesús era una persona especial, pero jamás imagine que él sería el guerrero mencionado en la leyenda de Dilmun. En Megazoar también se ha hablado por muchos ciclos estelares sobre la venida de un personaje con grandes poderes, pero jamás se me ocurrió que tuviera algo que ver con el Guerrero Káiser.

—No eres el único —dijo Zacek—. Nadie podía adivinar que el espíritu del Guerrero Káiser estuviese dentro de los tres príncipes meganianos. Lo que no comprendo es por qué Jesús era el único que no sabía nada de eso. Según lo que Areth y Piccolo nos contaron, todo parece indicar que Armando y David sí estaban al tanto de la situación y sabían que debían sacrificar sus vidas.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos a partir de ahora? —preguntó Hikaru sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Está claro que ese joven llamado Jesús Ferrer resultó ser el guerrero Káiser de la leyenda, pero no entiendo porque se fue cuando más lo necesitamos. ¿Acaso no piensa ayudarnos a luchar?

Areth se volvió hacia la Guerrera Mágica para explicarle.

—Él fue al planeta Niros en busca de respuestas. En ese lugar habita un pueblo de videntes famosos por su habilidad de predecir el futuro. Antes de irse, el príncipe nos contó que uno de ellos le reveló a su padre todo lo relacionado con el Káiser y que por esa razón quería ir para allá.

—Comprendo lo que intenta hacer —dijo Piccolo—. Sí esos videntes conocían todo el secreto del Káiser, es posible que el príncipe haya ido a buscarlos para averiguar más sobre sí mismo. —Se volvió hacia los Celestiales y les dijo—: Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es decirles la a los demás lo que sabemos y luego planear una forma de derrotar a N´astarith.

Cadmio meditó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

—Me parece una buena idea, pero creo que antes deberíamos informar de esto al Consejo de la Alianza Estelar. La última vez tuvimos problemas para convencerlos sobre la existencia del Portal Estelar y las doce gemas, pero quizá el asunto del guerrero Káiser los haga cambiar de opinión.

Mientras Cadmio hablaba sobre el Consejo Aliado, Sailor Mars recordó la inusual manifestación de energía que todas habían sentido unos momentos antes. Al principio, el fenómeno la había desconcertado por completo ya que no se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido con anterioridad. No tenía claro de que tipo de fuerza se trataba, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que no se trataba de una energía maligna o un engaño. Ahora se daba cuenta que su sexto sentido no le había mentido.

—¿En qué piensas, Sailor Mars? —le preguntó Fuu.

—Pensaba en la misteriosa energía que percibí hace poco. No estaba segura de qué se trataba exactamente, pero tengo la impresión de que está relacionada de alguna forma con el príncipe Ferrer. Lo que no terminó de comprender es por qué todos lo sentimos de la misma manera.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Umi—. Creí que había sido solamente yo, pero luego me di cuenta que Hikaru y Fuu también tuvieron la misma sensación. Fue como sí alguien quisieran hablar con la parte más intima de mi propia alma. ¿Crees que haya sido por alguna razón en especial?

La pregunta dejó pensando a Sailor Mars.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero quizá Asiont o Cadmio puedan explicárnoslo más tarde. Ellos conocen mejor todo lo relacionado con el Guerrero Káiser y pienso que algo deben saber al respecto. —Tras esas palabras Sailor Mars se sumió de nuevo en sus reflexiones.

Saulo meneó la cabeza; daba la impresión de que suspiraba, pero de sus labios no salió sonido alguno. Sabía que el Consejo de Líderes difícilmente creería un ápice sobre un guerrero mencionado en una vieja leyenda salida de quien sabe donde. Para el Alto Mando Aliado, la leyenda de Dilmun tenía más de mito que de realidad y no les interesaba saber nada que tuviera que ver con civilizaciones antiguas, gemas místicas o universos legendarios.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Saulo? —le preguntó Piccolo.

El príncipe levantó la mirada y observó seriamente al nameku.

—Me temo que la mayoría del Consejo no creerá ni una palabra sobre el guerrero Káiser. Algunos de sus miembros sienten tanto desprecio por Jesús Ferrer como yo y nadie creerá que él es el guerrero que derrotará a N´astarith. Creo que por esta ocasión debemos manejar este asunto entre nosotros y dejar al Consejo de lado.

—Bien, tal vez sea mejor de esa forma —asintió Piccolo y luego llevó su rostro hacia las Sailor Senshi—. ¿En dónde se encuentra los demás?

—La mayoría está todavía en la sala de entrenamiento —le respondió Sailor Mars—, pero me parece que algunos se fueron a los comedores, aunque es posible que ya estén de regreso en estos momentos.

—Iré a buscar a Zaboot y a Uller —anunció Zacek—. Cuando los encuentre, iré a reunirme con ustedes en la sala de entrenamientos. También alguien debe ocuparse de localizar a Asiont y a Lance.

—Hablando de eso —murmuró Fuu—. ¿Alguien ha visto a Sailor Mercury?

Sailor Venus dirigió su mirada en distintas direcciones antes de responder.

—Estaba aquí hace unos momentos, tal vez haya vuelto con los demás.

—O quizá esté con Asiont —señaló Eclipse con una sonrisa—. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo obvio —y ahí hizo una pausa para aumentar el dramatismo—. A menos, claro, que no tengan ojos para ver lo que sucede frente a sus narices.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —inquirió Umi con suspicacia.

—Déjense de cosas, es hora de irnos —intervino Saulo antes de que Eclipse pudiera decir algo más—. Seiya y sus amigos deben haber ido a buscar a Saori y a los santos de oro. Son Gokuh pasará un buen tiempo en una de las cámaras de recuperación y no creo que podamos contar con él por un tiempo.

Cuando todos se dirigían hacia la salida del hangar, Piccolo se detuvo un instante y volvió la cabeza para buscar a Vejita. No lo encontró por ninguna parte. De seguro había dejado el lugar desde hacía un buen rato sin decírselo a nadie. El nameku estaba seguro que tal vez se habría dirigido a la sala de entrenamiento para seguir practicando o quizá estaría en busca de una cámara de recuperación para sanar sus heridas. Fuera como fuera, Piccolo sabía que no tardarían mucho en saber de él.

__

Planeta Niros.

El día transcurría rápidamente. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Jesús aún no lograba encontrar una manera de despertar los poderes del guerrero Káiser. La meditación no parecía rendir ningún fruto y eso lo hacía desesperarse todavía más. Probó con otras posibilidades menos probables. Bajó todo el poder de su aura al mínimo, levantó su espada en lo alto, recitó un antiguo cántico meganiano y finalmente se puso a orar. Pero nada. Fue un momento de lo más frustrante. Había pasado gran parte de su vida practicando artes marciales, estudiando meditación y aprendiendo los misterios del aura, alcanzando grandes conocimientos desconocidos para la mayoría, y ahora que poseía el poder del aureus, descubría que nada de eso le servía. Cuando se cansó de intentarlo, clavó su espada en el suelo y levantó la mirada hacia el sol que esperaba su siguiente movimiento.

Ultimecia se echó a reír.

—¿Ya te rendiste?

El meganiano se volvió. Desde la sombra de un frondoso árbol, la sacerdotisa lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Me alegra ver que lo tomes con tan buen humor —dijo Jesús.

—No te molestes tanto —repuso Ultimecia, guiñándole un ojo—. Tú harías lo mismo sí estuvieras en mi lugar y no te atrevas a mentirme. Soy buena para detectar cuando alguien me está engañando.

Jesús puso los brazos en jarra y sonrió de buena gana.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

—¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? —le sugirió la sacerdotisa—. Estás tan desesperado por usar los poderes del Káiser que no logras concentrarte bien. Quizá sea mejor que dejes de pensar en eso un momento.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Jesús, sentándose a su lado—. Tal vez sería bueno tomar un descanso y hablar sobre otras cosas. Dime, ¿hace mucho que te preparas para ser una sacerdotisa?

—Como unos cinco ciclos estelares —le respondió Ultimecia—. Mi madre fue una de las videntes más reconocidas por su habilidad para predecir el futuro con suma facilidad. La gente de la aldea suele decirme que me parezco mucho a ella y a veces pareciera que todos esperas que siga los mismos pasos que mi madre, pero no estoy muy segura que ese sea mi destino.

—¿De verdad deseas ser una sacerdotisa?

Ultimecia no supo que responder. Aquella era una pregunta que se había hecho infinidad veces y para la cual no tenía una respuesta clara. Jesús Ferrer parecía darse cuenta de las dudas que agitaban dentro de Ultimecia. La chica se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

—La verdad es que no lo sé realmente.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Jesús.

—Digamos que lo que me molesta es que mi padre haya decidido por mí. Nunca me preguntó sí deseaba convertirme en una sacerdotisa o dedicarme a otra cosa. La vida en Niros es demasiada tranquila para mí. Siempre he soñado con visitar otros mundos y conocer otras civilizaciones, pero a las sacerdotisas no se les permite abandonar este planeta por ninguna razón.

—¿Por qué no?

Ultimecia lanzó un suspiro.

—Todos los videntes tienen como misión cuidar del Manantial del Porvenir y preparar a los más jóvenes para que continúen con nuestro legado. Mi padre me dice que la tradición de los sacerdotes de Niros es contemplar la suma del pasado, presente y futuro con la intención de comprender el latir del universo.

—Es una enorme responsabilidad —señaló Jesús.

—¡Puf! Te la regalo sí la quieres —repuso Ultimecia—. Todo mundo me dice que es un gran honor, pero no es lo que yo quiero para mí. Lo que en verdad me gustaría hacer es salir de este planeta y recorrer la galaxia conociendo otros lugares.

El príncipe alzó la mirada para contemplar los cielos.

—Existen millones de mundos allá afuera, ¿segura que eso es lo que quieres?

—Por supuesto —le respondió la chica sin pensarlo—. Lo prefiero mil veces a quedarme en este lugar, pero mi padre jamás aceptará esa idea. Es demasiado obstinado y está convencido que lo mejor para mí es ser una sacerdotisa.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—Como un millón de veces, pero nunca me escucha.

—Al menos aún tienes a tu padre —murmuró Jesús con tristeza—. El mío murió hace poco y lamento no haber convivido más tiempo con él. A veces llegué a tener serias diferencias con él, pero sé que en el fondo sólo quería lo mejor para mí.

Ultimecia guardó silencio por unos momentos, mirando a Jesús.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención hacer que recordaras eso.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jesús—. Tal vez tu padre sea un tanto obstinado, pero estoy seguro que al final terminará por entender tu punto de vista y te dejará seguir tu propio camino. Sólo debes hablar con él tranquilamente y hacerle entender cuáles son tus deseos.

—Espero que tengas razón —repuso Ultimecia—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo murió tu padre? Me han contado que era un meganiano fuerte y extremadamente poderoso. Supe de su muerte gracias a unos comerciantes dorianos que llegaron a Niros hace varios ciclos solares, pero ninguno de ellos supo decirnos los detalles de su muerte.

—Eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber. Mis hermanos me contaron que fue asesinado por uno de los guerreros de Abbadón, pero me cuesta trabajo creer que mi padre haya sido vencido por un solo hombre, aunque éste fuese un Khan —hizo una pausa y se puso de pie nuevamente—. Tengo que dominar los poderes del Káiser antes de que pase más tiempo. Sólo de esa manera lograré detener la locura de N´astarith y evitar más muertes innecesarias.

—Príncipe —lo llamó Ultimecia—. Me dijeron que para utilizar la fuerza del aureus es necesario sumergirse dentro de sí mismo y escuchar el latir del universo. Sólo de esa manera encontrará el destello sagrado del Creador. Sé que suena un tanto extraño lo que he dicho, pero el latir del universo engloba el conocimiento de los seres vivos y la puerta a lo divino.

—¿El latir del universo? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Sólo adentrándose en las profundidades de su propia alma lo comprenderá. No será algo sencillo, eso se lo adelanto. Cuando logre escuchar el latir del universo sabrá que ha llegado más allá de su propio cosmos interno y alcanzado el destello sagrado del Creador. Entonces, y sólo entonces, su aura se tornará en aureus.

Jesús no comprendía del todo las palabras de Ultimecia, pero finalmente tenía algo en claro. Para dominar la fuerza del aureus debía meditar nuevamente y exorcizar sus propios demonios que residían en las más oscuras profundidades de su mente. Sólo así podría llegar hasta el poder del Káiser. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Los santos de oro, a excepción de Mu de Aries, abandonaron los aposentos de Saori Kido y se quedaron en la pequeña estancia aledaña donde estaban Marin, Shaina, Seiya y los demás Santos de Bronce. Aunque todos se oponían por igual a la decisión de Atena de usar su propia sangre para restaurar los ropajes sagrados de bronce, los santos de oro sabían que no tenían forma de impedírselo. Ella era una diosa y ningún mortal tenía la autoridad para prohibirle algo, aunque éste fuese incluso un santo de oro. Tan sólo quedaba esperar que Mu lograra convencerla de lo contrario.

—No podemos dejar que Saori sacrifique su vida por nosotros —murmuró Seiya con vehemencia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. No me importa tener que enfrentar a los Khans sin la armadura. Prefiero mil veces luchar así que ver a Saori poner en riesgo su vida.

—Tranquilízate, Seiya —le calmó Aioria—. Todos pensamos de la misma forma, pero me temo que no está en nuestras manos impedir que Atena decida restaurarlas armaduras de bronce.

—Aioria tiene razón en eso —concordó Dohko—. La misión de los santos es proteger a Atena, pero eso no nos da la autoridad para prohibirle hacer algo. Sí ella quiere arriesgar su vida, entonces no nos queda nacer otra cosa que aceptar su decisión.

—Maestro —musitó Shiryu.

—Demonios —exclamó Seiya, volviéndose sus compañeros—. No soporto la idea de que Saori quiera ofrecer su sangre para restaurar las armaduras. Espero que Mu logré encontrar una manera de reparar los ropajes sagrados de alguna forma.

En su habitación, Saori Kido contemplaba con preocupación los cloth sagrados de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun. Las armaduras de bronce estaban llenas de grietas e impactos por todas partes. Mu había hablado sin rodeos y había explicado que los ropajes podrían ser destruidos completamente aún sí el enemigo sólo los golpeaba levemente. Saori era consciente de que sus santos de bronce habían arriesgado la vida innumerables veces con tal de salvarla. Se sentía en deuda con ellos y deseaba ayudarlos de algún modo. No deseaba que nadie tuviera que morir. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo por quien más se preocupaba era por Seiya y Mu se había dado cuenta de ello desde hacía un buen tiempo.

—Atena —dijo el Santo de Aries—. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso?

La joven bajó la mirada.

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Seiya y los demás morirán con seguridad si pelean contra los Khans sin ninguna protección. Ellos necesitan sus armaduras para luchar y no existe una forma de restaurarlas sin que alguien ofrezca parte de su vida.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Mu con tranquilidad—. Después de la batalla de las Doce Casas, los santos de oro ofrecimos nuestra sangre para restaurar los ropajes sagrados de Seiya, Shiryu y los demás. Esto hizo que las armaduras de bronce fueran casi tan poderosas como los ropajes de los Santos Dorados y les fue de mucha ayuda cuando combatieron a los guerreros de Asgard y los Marine Shogun de Poseidón.

—Es por eso que debo hacerlo, Mu. No podría soportar ver que Seiya y los otros se arriesguen a luchar sin sus armaduras. Sé que mi vida corre un grave riesgo, pero es mi deber como diosa cuidar de todos mis santos.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Atena?

Saori levantó el rostro y se volvió hacia al Santo de Aries para mirarlo.

—¿Qué dices, Mu? Claro que estoy segura, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Atena, ¿están tus sentimientos en orden? Disculpa mi irreverencia, pero tengo la impresión de que tu deseo por reparar los ropajes sagrados obedece más a otro tipo de intereses. Dime la verdad, ¿existe otra razón por la que estés dispuesta a poner en peligro tu vida?

Saori agachó la cabeza. En vista de que no respondía nada, Mu insistió:

—Es por Seiya, ¿no es cierto? He notado que siempre estás pendiente de él por encima de los otros Santos de Bronce. Desde los tiempos mitológicos, Atena siempre ha derramado su amor por igual entre todos sus Santos sin excepción.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Mu.

Al Santo de Aries, la respuesta no le parecía satisfactoria.

—Busca bien en el fondo de ti misma. Estoy seguro que escondes algo más.

—Admiro a Seiya simplemente —reconoció Saori, bajando un poco la voz.

Mu intentó acorralarla.

—Presiento que eso no es todo, Atena.

Saori comprendió por fin a dónde quería ir a parar todo.

—Discúlpame, pero no puedo decir nada más —dijo, esforzándose para no derramar una lágrima—. El deber de Atena es proteger la paz y la justicia sobre la Tierra a través de sus Santos.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Saori se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la armadura de Pegaso para tocarla con la punta de sus dedos. Tenía tanta necesidad de sincerarse con ella misma, de poder decir abiertamente que amaba a Seiya, a fin de poner fin al sufrimiento que notaba crecer en aquel instante.

__

Sistema Estelar Niros.

Una pequeña nave imperial surgió del espacio trans-warp en dirección al planeta de los videntes. Tras activar sus sistemas de camuflaje, la nave oscura ingresó velozmente en la atmósfera del planeta y avanzó hacia el centro de una elevada meseta que permitía divisar el territorio en todas direcciones. Su llegada dispersó una manada de animales salvajes que se alejaron en medio de bramidos de protesta. El transporte se detuvo, apagó sus motores y permaneció inmóvil, esperando en el silencio. La compuerta de desembarco se abrió, una rampa se desplegó hacia el suelo y Allus, Zura, Isótopo y los cinco guerreros meganianos que los acompañaban bajaron por ésta. El grupo se dirigió al borde de la meseta para examinar el horizonte mientras una docena de Shadow Troopers bajaban de la nave para asegurar el área.

Allus activó su escáner visual para determinar la ubicación de la aldea más cercana y localizar la presencia del príncipe Ferrer. Sabía de antemano que los habitantes de Niros carecían de medios tecnológicos avanzados para defenderse, pero no descartó que pudieran darle alguna sorpresa desagradable. Hasta no saber que era lo que los esperaba lo mejor era actuar cautelosamente. Mientras el pequeño artefacto realizaba su función, el Khan de Caribidis evaluaba a sus compañeros con el rabillo del ojo.

Zura fingía estar examinado los alrededores, pero en realidad tenía la mente puesta en otro lugar. Durante la mayor parte del viaje había estado pensando en las extrañas imágenes mentales que no dejaban de aparecer en su cabeza. Después de salir de la cámara de recuperación se había esforzado por acordarse de los sucesos que lo habían llevado a permanecer en hibernación durante tantos ciclos estelares, pero siempre que lo intentaba se topaba con un callejón sin salida. No lograba recordar con claridad los sucesos de su pasado y eso lo irritaba enormemente. Aicila le había ayudado a recuperar parte de sus recuerdos, pero de forma instintiva comprendía que había algo más. La Khan de la Arpía le había revelado sus planes para liquidar a N´astarith y tomar el control de todo el imperio, pero a Zura le importaba más recuperar su memoria.

Isótopo se giró hacia los últimos cinco guerreros de la Casa Real. Lejos y a su izquierda se encontraba Axe. Éste era un hombre enorme que sostenía dos gigantescas hachas de guerra en cada mano. No era muy inteligente, pero poseía una gran fuerza física y una resistencia excepcional que lo convertían en un adversario terrible. A la derecha de Isótopo se hallaba Arrow, la Guerrera del Arco, una joven de cabello negro y facciones delicadas que llevaba un largo y potente arco. Era reconocida entre todos los guerreros meganianos por sus increíbles dotes de cazadora y por tener una excelente puntería.

—Que lugar tan aburrido —se estaba quejando May-ra, una mujer bella y de esbelta figura, que portaba una armadura dorada. Era la Guerrera del Fuego—. Pero supongo que es un sitio perfecto para la tumba del príncipe Jesús. ¿Creen que se haya dado cuenta de que estamos aquí?

—No sí todos disminuyeron su aura como se los indique —dijo el Guerrero de la Tierra. Dead-Eye, el guerrero corpulento con una terrible cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y el ojo del mismo lado permanentemente cerrado, como consecuencia de una herida recibida en una anterior batalla.

—Descuida, lo hicimos antes de que la nave entrara al planeta —repuso Arrow mientras se ponía una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera—. Tenemos la ventaja del elemento sorpresa.

—He intentado percibir el aura del príncipe, pero no he tenido éxito —anunció Darkman. El Guerrero del Agua era un hombre misterioso, envuelto en una capa oscura con capucha que escondía su rostro deforme bajo una máscara—. Existen dos posibilidades: o sabe que estamos aquí y nos prepara una trampa o abandonó este mundo antes de que llegáramos.

—No, presiento que él se encuentra aquí todavía en alguna parte —Isótopo se unió al círculo de guerreros meganianos—. El príncipe Ferrer es un enemigo que no debe ser tomado a la ligera. Sí antes era poderoso, ahora debe serlo mucho más todavía. No olviden que se ha convertido en el legendario Guerrero Káiser. Cuando lo encontremos debemos pelear todos al mismo tiempo para derrotarlo.

—¿Y exactamente qué tipo de poderes tiene un Guerrero Káiser? —inquirió Axe.

—Cómo voy a saberlo —le replicó Isótopo molesto—. Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de correr riesgos innecesarios. Cuando el príncipe Jesús nos vea, es seguro que querrá matarnos a todos.

—Se preocupan demasiado por ese asunto —murmuró Allus, atrayendo la atención de todos los meganianos y de Zura—. Ya les dije que Jesús Ferrer puede ser el Guerrero Káiser, pero no es invencible y mucho menos inmortal. Cualquiera de ustedes podrían matarlo fácilmente sí pelea con cuidado. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es localizar la aldea más grande de todas. Pienso que en ese lugar es donde encontraremos el Manantial del Porvenir y al príncipe.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —inquirió Axe.

El Khan de Caribdis apoyó una mano en su cintura.

—En una ocasión escuché decir que los mejores sacerdotes y sacerdotisas acuden a ese manantial desde todo los rincones del planeta. Por lo mismo, es lógico pensar que una la aldea grande tendría la capacidad necesaria para albergar tantos visitantes, ¿no les parece?

Arrow no parecía muy convencida.

—Quizá, pero ¿por qué piensas que el príncipe también se encontrará ahí?

—Porque él es el Guerrero Káiser —repuso Allus sin mirar a la guerrera meganiana—. De seguro lo llevaron ante el líder de los sacerdotes de Niros para rendirle honores y toda esa clase de ridiculeces —hizo una pausa y añadió—: Mi escáner visual está detectando la presencia de muchos seres pertenecientes a diferentes razas —El Khan entrecerró los ojos y sonrió malévolamente—. Que interesante, parece que encontré una amnitia viviendo en este planeta y, curiosamente, se encuentra cerca de donde capto señales de un meganiano.

Zura se colocó a un costado de Allus y contempló el horizonte. Jesús Ferrer debería manifestar un aura particularmente intensa, pero por alguna razón Zura fue incapaz de percibir una presencia poderosa en el sitio que el Khan le indicaba.

—La energía que percibo de ese lugar es muy débil.

—Quizá se esté escondiendo de nosotros —aventuró Dead-Eye.

Allus hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—No me interesa sí se está bañando en un río o durmiendo. Primero nos encargaremos de sacarlo de su escondite, luego lo matamos, llevamos la joya al Manantial del Porvenir y finalmente liquidamos a todos los sacerdotes. Cuando tengamos el poder para modificar el futuro nadie podrá detenernos.

El Khan de Caribdis desplegó el poder de su aura y se lanzó por los cielos. Zura y los meganianos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. El plan consistía en mantenerse escondidos y atacar usando el elemento sorpresa, pero aparentemente Allus tenía una idea diferente en mente. Dead-Eye sonrió malévolamente y se elevó en el aire para seguir al Khan de Caribdis. A los pocos segundos, Zura hizo lo mismo y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hasta que se perdió de la vista de todos.

—Zura es realmente veloz —reconoció Isótopo. El meganiano volvió el rostro hacia los Shadow Troopers y les dijo—: Regresen a la nave y esperen nuestras instrucciones. —Tras decir eso Isótopo se unió a sus compañeros en los cielos.

Estaba cayendo la tarde. Jesús Ferrer sentía que sus sentidos estaban embotados por la monotonía. Sus preocupaciones habían callado y sus sentimientos se estaban apaciguando. Estaba completamente libre de amor, celos, odio, esperanza y recelo. Había perdido todo contacto con el exterior. Se dirigía al encuentro consigo mismo. Entonces, de repente, lo invadieron las fantasías más absurdas. Era como atravesar una niebla desgarradora de la cual surgían amenazantes sombras que se movían o crujían. La angustia se apoderó del príncipe. Parecía estar dentro de una pesadilla. Jesús Ferrer había empezado a hallarse a sí mismo y, paradójicamente, era cuando menos se sentía él mismo. En las tinieblas de su mente se encontraban todos los pálidos espectros aborrecidos que alguna vez había enterrado con violencia. Lo martirizaban sus temores reprimidos, el odio que una vez dominó su vida lo acosaba con una rugiente fiera herida.

Entonces, de repente, se vio a sí mismo atravesando un paraje desolado y lúgubre donde había una cantidad innumerable de piedras negras con forma humana en todas partes. Jesús Ferrer comenzó a caminar preguntándose a sí mismo qué era ese lugar donde se encontraba. De pronto escuchó un griterío terrible proveniente de diferentes direcciones. Las piedras negras con forma humana lo insultaban y lo vituperaban recordándole sus humillaciones. Lo ofendían recordándole sus peores tentaciones con la intención de deprimirlo.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —le gritaban las voces—. ¡Vuelve antes de que sea tarde!

Pero el príncipe avanzó más rápido y no prestó atención.

—¡N´astarith es invencible!

Una de las piedras negras comenzó a moverse a zancadas y se plantó delante de Jesús para cerrarle el paso. El príncipe se quedó mudo de espanto cuando advirtió que aquella figura rocosa y oscura era una copia fiel de él mismo. Parecía como sí la estatua misma estuviese realmente viva.

—¿Asustado? —le preguntó la roca—. ¿No te reconoces a ti mismo?

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Jesús con violencia.

—Mi nombre meganiano era Ramiel, pero me hago llamar Jesús Ferrer. Hace mucho perdí a mi esposa y a mi hijo y culpe de ello a mi mejor amigo. Libré una guerra en donde asesiné a millones de endorianos y... .

—¡Basta! —gritó Jesús, enfurecido—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, pero más te vale que dejes de estar jugando con mi mente o te pesará.

La roca sonrió.

—Ya te lo dije, soy el príncipe Jesús Ferrer de Megazoar. Te encuentras en las profundidades oscuras de tu mente. El sitio donde enterraste todo lo que no quieres recordar. Cada roca que ves es un temor, una idea o un sentimiento que rechazaste y que ahora mora en este lugar olvidado.

—¡Eso es mentira! —vociferó Jesús.

—Sabes que es verdad —repuso la roca—. Somos parte de tu existencia y no puedes negarnos. Todos esos temores, estas ideas y estos sentimientos son tuyos. ¿Acaso temes revivir el dolor, la humillación o la vergüenza?

—He venido buscando el latir del universo.

—El latir del universo, pero ¿qué es eso? ¿Acaso lo sabes?

La respuesta del príncipe consistió en una fría e intensa mirada.

—El aura —dijo la roca—, el cosmos o la magia es una creación del espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo. Tú sabes que la muerte no es el final, sino el principio de una existencia más plena y mucho más evolucionada. ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu aura una vez que dejes este mundo? En el día del renacimiento final poseerás un cuerpo incorruptible y tu aura ya no será aura, sino aureus.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Jesús.

—¿Cuál es la fuerza que mueve el todo? Esa fuerza es el latir del universo. Para sentir ese latido debes dominar estos sentimientos, estos deseos e ideas que alguna vez enterraste. No los niegues, enfréntalos y descubre la puerta de los cielos.

—Sólo veo oscuridad en todo este sitio.

La roca levantó una mano para señalar una luz muy intensa que se veía en el horizonte. Al instante todo el lugar se transformó. Enormes árboles brotaron de la tierra y el suelo rocoso se cubrió de hierba verde y flores. El cielo se aclaró y en él aparecieron nubes de todas formas. Era una belleza pura, sin contaminar, exuberante.

—Ya no estás en tu mente, sino en el lugar donde el ojo no vio nada, ni el oído oyó. Ningún entendimiento puede comprender este lugar. Es el universo de la música callada y la soledad sonora.

—La fuerza del aureus —murmuró Jesús.

Uno de los aldeanos estaba arando su pequeño huerto cuando levantó la mirada para limpiarse el sudor. Lo que vio en los cielos lo dejó petrificado de miedo. Su grito hizo que decenas de cabezas miraran a lo alto. Luego, como si se hubiese producido una reacción en cadena en todas partes, cesó toda actividad y todos se pararon para saber qué pasaba. Los aldeanos vieron a los cinco guerreros meganianos de la Casa Real ante la aldea sin saber quiénes eran o cuáles eran sus intenciones. Por desgracia no pasó mucho antes de que lo averiguaran. Un niño pequeño agitó su brazo para dar la bienvenida a los visitantes, pero Dead-Eye extendió una mano sobre el suelo para provocar un terremoto que hizo cimbrar todo el valle.

—Destruyan la aldea y todo lo que hay en ella —ordenó el meganiano—. Maten a los aldeanos, pero capturen a los ancianos. Uno de ellos debe decirnos donde está el Manantial del Porvenir.

Arrow disparó sus mortíferas flechas de energía que causaban terribles explosiones donde quiera que éstas caían. Por su parte, Darkman usó sus poderes de hielo para congelar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino sin importar si eran mujeres, niños o ancianos. Axe destruía las pequeñas viviendas usando sus mortíferas hachas mientras que May-ra disparaba una andanada de bolas de fuego para provocar un incendio.

En la cima más alta de la ladera que rodeaba la aldea, Allus contemplaba la destrucción sintiéndose profundamente complacido. Zura e Isótopo se encontraban a sus costados mirando el cruento espectáculo. Las flechas de Arrow pasaban silbando sobre las cabezas de los despavoridos aldeanos que huían en todas direcciones. Las mujeres se apresuraron a tomar a sus hijos más pequeño y corrieron en distintas direcciones o se escondían detrás de las rocas.

—Esto atraerá al príncipe Ferrer —masculló el Khan de Caribdis con seguridad—. Cuando se de cuenta de nuestra presencia y vea lo que ocurre en esta aldea vendrá para tratar de salvar a estos miserables. Tengo curiosidad por averiguar qué clase de poderes posee.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando aparezca? —preguntó Isótopo, temeroso.

Allus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tus guerreros lo atacarán al mismo tiempo para forzarlo a usar todos sus poderes. Finalmente descubriremos si de verdad puede usar la fuerza del aureus o simplemente no logró convertirse en un guerrero Káiser.

—¿Y ahí es cuando lo atacaremos? —inquirió Zura.

Pero Allus simplemente sonrió, mirando hacia la aldea en llamas. Se notó que cuando hizo eso, la maldad iluminaba su semblante.

El príncipe permaneció completamente inmóvil, y hasta parecía haber dejado de respirar. Ultimecia se acercó y le tocó un brazo. En ese momento, Jesús abrió súbitamente los ojos y la miró.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la sacerdotisa.

—Lo conseguí finalmente —repuso Jesús con una sonrisa—. Pude sentir el latir del universo y pude despertar los poderes del Guerrero Káiser. Fue una experiencia bastante extraña, pero lo logré.

Ultimecia dio un rápido abrazo y luego se apartó de él

—Estaba segura que podrías hacerlo.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma existe todo una especie de universo más allá de mi propia mente. Parece como sí fuera una morada donde se encuentra todo lo vivido por mis ancestros, la historia de todos los pueblos de la Existencia e incluso la suma del pasado, presente y porvenir... .

No pudo acabar. En ese instante su intuición captó la presencia de Allus, Zura, Isótopo y los guerreros de la Casa Real. Jesús cerró los ojos de nuevo y pudo ver dentro de su conciencia lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea de Ultimecia. Podía observar a Dead-Eye provocando terremotos; a May-ra incendiando la humildes casas de madera y los pequeños huertos; a Darkman congelando a viejos y jóvenes sin ninguna piedad; a Idanae tratando de ayudar a su gente en medio de las llamas, y a Alyath. Los veía con tanta claridad como sí se encontrase allí mismo, de pie, fuera de sí mismo.

—Tu aldea está en peligro —anunció Jesús.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó Ultimecia con sorpresa—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Los guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar están destruyendo tu aldea —dijo Jesús y luego recogió su casco del suelo para colocárselo en la cabeza—. También percibo la presencia de Isótopo y otras dos que ya había sentido antes. Una de ellas posee el poder del aureus. Lo más probable es que se trate de uno de los Khans.

Ultimecia dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su aldea y sintió un violento escalofrío cuando divisó una columna de humo negro que ascendía hacia un cielo donde no corría el aire. Su primer impulso fue correr hacia la aldea, pero Jesús la asió de la mano para detenerla.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que salvar a mi padre!

—Sí vas únicamente conseguirás que esos miserables te maten. Yo me haré cargo de ellos y salvaré a los aldeanos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento es quedarte aquí y esperar mientras me ocupo de la situación.

—Nada de eso —le replicó Ultimecia—. Yo iré contigo.

—Claro que no, sí me acompañas pondrías tu vida en peligro.

—Ayudaré a salvar a mi gente —insistió ella—. No me importa lo que digas.

Jesús no supo que hacer. Tenía que tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo rápido. Podía irse volando y dejarla ahí, pero sabía que Ultimecia iría a la aldea de todas formas. No podía culparla por actuar de esa maneta cuando sabía que él habría actuado de igual modo al estar en una situación semejante. El príncipe tomó a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos para cargarla y desplegó el poder de su aura.

—Sujétate —le recomendó Jesús antes de salir volando a una velocidad increíble.

Desde las alturas, Ultimecia contempló el cielo de color gris azulado que los rodeaba y la totalidad el valle. En cuando Jesús llegó al pie de la ladera que rodeaba la aldea, depositó a la sacerdotisa en el suelo con cuidado y luego levantó su mano derecha para activar al panel de control en su antebrazo. Seleccionó el sistema de comunicación para llamar a la astronave _Churubusco_ e informar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Niros.

—Jesús Ferrer al comando de la Alianza Estelar.

—Lo escuchamos, príncipe Ferrer, pero la comunicación no es muy buena —le respondió el almirante Cariolano al momento—. ¿Adónde se fue? Algunas personas lo han estado buscando desde hace un buen rato.

—Disculpe, almirante, pero no tengo tiempo para conversar —dijo Jesús—. Me encuentro en el planeta Niros y tenemos un código rojo. Se trata de seis u ocho guerreros meganianos y un Khan. Hasta el momento no he divisado nave enemiga alguna, pero no puedo asegurarle que no haya una en órbita al planeta.

—¡Gran Creador! —exclamó Cariolano—. No tenemos ninguna nave en ese sistema, pero trataremos de enviar una fuerza de apoyo... .

—Avise al príncipe Saulo y a los Caballeros Celestiales —le interrumpió Jesús—. Dígales que trataré de detener al enemigo hasta que ellos lleguen. Tengo la idea de que esos sujetos me están buscando por ordenes de N´astarith.

—Príncipe, por favor, le ruego que se aparte y espere a que llegue la ayuda.

—Negativo —respondió Jesús antes de cortar la comunicación. Bajó el visor de su casco y escudriñó los alrededores hasta que localizó a Isótopo y a los otros dos que lo acompañaban. Cuando vio el rostro de Zura, levantó el visor de sus ojos y se quitó el casco—. No puede ser posible, pero uno de los sujetos que está con Isótopo es Zura. Creí que había muerto hace ciclos estelares en Adén luego de la batalla con los Protectores de Él y Ella, pero veo que se ahora ha unido a N´astarith.

—¿De quién hablas? —le preguntó Ultimecia.

—Olvídalo, yo me entiendo solo —Jesús bajó la mirada y observó el fuego que se acercaba a los aldeanos atrapados bajo una casa en ruinas, cuyos gritos se oían desde el borde de la ladera—. ¡Ayúdalos! ¡Yo me ocuparé del enemigo!

La joven titubeó antes de descender por la pendiente, donde el humo y el calor comenzaron a envolverla. Una casa cedió ante el fuego y se desplomó sobre una anciana, pero Alyath llegó a tiempo para salvarla. Casi de inmediato las llamas avanzaron con rapidez hacia una segunda vivienda donde Ultimecia logró rescatar a dos niños pequeños. Jesús observó la escena con tranquilidad y luego dirigió la vista hacia los guerreros meganianos.

Ultimecia tenía la cara cubierta de suciedad y grasa y respiraba con dificultad. Estaba buscando a su padre cuando levantó la mirada para atestiguar la asombrosa transformación del príncipe de Megazoar. Los ojos de muchos aldeanos se posaron en la figura de Jesús Ferrer. Cuando advirtieron que el cabello oscuro del príncipe meganiano empezaba a tornarse blanco y sus ojos cambiaban de color, los aldeanos entendieron que el guerrero Káiser había llegado a protegerlos.

—Siento una energía extraordinaria —murmuró Alyath en medio del caos.

El príncipe meganiano dio un grito de furia y dolor. La energía que salía de su cuerpo era tan brillante como la luz del sol; los cabellos bailoteaban sobre su cabeza y sus ropas resplandecieron. Se sintió un estremecimiento en todo el planeta, y más allá. Los mismos cielos parecían temblar ante semejante poder. Entonces sintió como la fuerza infinita del aureus fluía a través de sus venas y recorría hasta la última de célula de su cuerpo. El poder incrementó sus fuerzas y despertó facultades increíbles: Visión sin ojos, memoria fotográfica, dominio del dolor. Podía recordar imágenes del pasado con una asombrosa nitidez, escuchar en forma amplificada cada sonido del lugar, la respiración de los aldeanos, el roce de su ropa al caminar, su propio corazón bombeando sangre. Era una sensación indescriptible. Ese momento dejó de ser quien era y se transformó en el verdadero Káiser, el guerrero de la leyenda.

—La interrogante que alguna vez agobió mi existencia ha sido contestada. El pasado no puede cambiarse. Los hechos son propios —Jesús soltó un profundo suspiro. A sus espaldas, el sol desaparecía bajo el horizonte, dejando tras de sí un cielo rojizo donde las primeras estrellas se asomaban—. Es irónico, pues he descubierto que no tengo salida. —Desenvainó su espada del rayo y sujetó el mango con ambas manos—. Soy el Káiser, que comience la batalla.

_Continuará... ._


	127. KÁISER VS KAÍSER UNA BATALLA INCONCEBIBL...

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXVI

KÁISER VS. KÁISER; UNA BATALLA INCONCEBIBLE

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala de esparcimiento)

—¿Ya vas a mover? —preguntó Rina con un bostezo.

__

Asiont tomó uno de los peones y lo adelantó dos espacios. Sailor Mercury respondió moviendo un caballo para proteger a uno de sus alfiles y enseguida levantó la mirada del tablero. Rina observaba la partida sintiéndose profundamente aburrida mientras que Shirufiru y Ameria seguían los movimientos de las diferentes piezas con sumo interés. Asiont había empezado a comprender que el ajedrez era un juego que exigía una total concentración. Cada movimiento debía pensarlo con sumo cuidado antes de ejecutarlo. Con absoluta tranquilidad, Ami se inclinó hacia delante para comer un alfil usando un peón, movimiento que ponía la partida a su merced.

—Me parece que tienes la mente en otro lugar —observó la Sailor Senshi.

—De hecho es así —reconoció Asiont—. He tratado de distraerme con este juego, pero no logró dejar de pensar en ciertos problemas que no me dejan tranquilo.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? —preguntó Rina, ansiosa de hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el tedioso juego del ajedrez—. Shirufiru es experta en dar consejos, eso lo sé por experiencia propia.

—No exageres —musitó Shirufiru entre molesta y halagada.

Asiont tomó entre sus dedos un caballo y empezó a juguetear con él.

—Bueno, lo que ocurre es que me enteré de algo importante, pero no sé cómo decírselo a mis amigos.

—¿Por qué no sabes? —Ami lo observó con preocupación—. ¿Es que no se tienen confianza entre ustedes? Los amigos saben que pueden hablar entre ellos con sinceridad sin que haya ningún problema. ¿No confías en tus amigos o ellos no confían en ti?

Asiont sonrió.

—No es tan simple como parece.

—Tu amiga tiene razón —dijo Ameria con entusiasmo—. Los amigos están para apoyarse.

—Ojalá Saulo y los otros pensaran de la misma forma —murmuró Asiont—. Pero supongo que no tiene caso retardar algo que sabrán de todas formas. Sólo quisiera que dejaran de lado sus rivalidades.

Ameria esbozó una sonrisa y le tomó del brazo.

—Ten más confianza, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

El Celestial alargó una mano para tomar otra pieza. Ami y Ameria tenían toda la razón. Debía aprender a confiar más en Saulo y los otros y contarles todo lo que Jesús Ferrer le había dicho antes de irse. Estaba por decir algo cuando percibió una poderosa energía de aureus en un lugar distante. Era una fuerza increíble que no había sentido ni siquiera en presencia de Aristeo. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Asiont levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia el vacío.

—¿Qué ocurre, Asiont? —le preguntó Gaury, pero el Celestial no respondió.

__

Planeta Niros.

Del feroz infierno en el que se había convertido la aldea salían decenas de personas chillando y tratando de librarse desesperadamente de la muerte que los acechaba en todas partes. Los guerreros meganianos no mostraban piedad para con nadie. El viento expandía el incendio con rapidez. May-ra alzó sus manos al frente y lanzó una tormenta de bolas de fuego contra una pequeña choza que se quemó rápidamente. Entretanto, Dead-Eye utilizó su mortal técnica _Fury of the Earth_ para provocar enormes grietas que destruían todo a medida que se extendían rápidamente por el suelo.

—¡Mueran, malditas alimañas! —gritó el Guerrero de la Tierra.

—¡Quémenlo todo! —vociferó May-ra.

Darkman descubrió a un jovenzuelo que trataba de esconderse detrás de unas rocas y frunció una sonrisa siniestra. El meganiano alzó su puño recubierto de escarcha hacia atrás y luego lo llevó hacia delante, descargando una ventisca de aire congelado contra el chico que suplicaba inútilmente por su vida. El muchacho quedó congelado en vida, mirando con un horror ciego y confuso, como sí se preguntara por qué tenía que morir de aquella forma.

Axe y Arrow, que se encontraban en el centro de la aldea, observaron como Alyath ayudaba a escapar a una mujer que llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño y a un par de viejecitos. El Guerrero del Hacha frunció el entrecejo y blandió una de sus hachas de guerra al tiempo que soltaba un potente grito de furia. Alyath se volvió hacia los meganianos y se dispuso a enfrentarlos.

—¡Chiquilla tonta! —bramó el imponente meganiano—. ¿Crees que puedes oponerte a los poderosos guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar? Nadie podrá salvarte de la furia del invencible Axe.

—No me interesa quién seas, grandote —repuso Alyath—. No permitiré que mates a nadie más. Sí deseas lastimar a esta gente primero deberás pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

—Eso es algo sumamente sencillo —dijo Axe malévolamente. El meganiano levantó sus poderosos brazos y arrojó las enormes hachas de guerra con la intención de decapitar a Alyath. Las hachas estuvieron a escasos centímetros de cumplir con su cometido, pero una figura apareció de un salto, aterrizó en el suelo y rechazó el ataque usando la espada del rayo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Axe, confundido—. ¿Quién es?

Alyath notó que todos los guerreros meganianos se mostraban bastante sorprendidos. Arrow, Dead-Eye, May-ra y Darkman intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Axe se quedó paralizado por el rostro que estaba contemplando. En medio del campo de batalla en que se había convertido aquella aldea estaba el último príncipe de Megazoar. Bajo la luz de las llamas, los guerreros meganianos detuvieron todos sus ataques y se volvieron hacia Jesús Ferrer. Un relámpago brilló en los cielos y un trueno resonó por todo el valle.

—¿Príncipe Jesús? —gruñó Axe.

—Tengo que reconocer que los rumores sobre tu estupidez no fueron exagerados, Axe —dijo Jesús con desdén—. Pero eso no era todo en lo que estaba errado con respecto a ustedes, ¿no es cierto? El juramento de lealtad que le hicieron a mi familia y al planeta Megazoar nunca fue genuino.

Los guerreros meganianos formaron un círculo alrededor del príncipe y comenzaron a acercarse. Desde las colinas que rodeaban la aldea, Allus, Isótopo y Zura observaban todo con atención. El Khan de Caribidis se volvió de nuevo hacia sus acompañantes.

—Les dije que tarde o temprano aparecería. Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera diversión.

—No recuerdo que tuviera el cabello de ese color —observó Isótopo.

—Es una característica de los guerreros que usan el aureus —explicó Allus.

Zura miró al Khan, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Pronto lo entenderán —se limitó a decir el Khan.

En la aldea, Jesús observaba a los guerreros meganianos. _"¿Por qué no han venido Zura e Isótopo?"_, pensó. _"¿Qué estarán planeando? Ese Khan tampoco parece querer atacarme"_. Se aseguró de mantener los ojos bien abiertos y mirar en todas direcciones mientras sus enemigos se acercaban y se detenían a un par de metros de él.

—Así que al fin decidió mostrarse, alteza —dijo Dead-Eye con sorna—. Era lógico pensar que sí atacábamos la aldea, usted saldría de su escondite para defender a estos primitivos. Todo salió justo como lo habíamos planeado.

Jesús observó fijamente a los guerreros que lo rodeaban y luego volvió la mirada por encima del hombro para hablar con Alyath.

—Será mejor que te marches cuanto antes. Ultimecia se encuentra por aquí también ayudando a los aldeanos. Quiero que la busques y luego todos huyan lo más lejos posible. Las cosas se podrán bastante feas.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

—Que benevolente se ha vuelto, príncipe —se burló Dead-Eye—. Recuerdo que cuando combatimos en la guerra contra los endorianos, usted siempre nos ordenó liquidar a todas las personas sin importar si se trataban de mujeres y niños. En ese entonces solía admirarlo por su determinación.

—A diferencia de ti, Dead-Eye, yo no me enorgullezco de haber matado a tantas personas en el pasado o de destruir mundo enteros —le replicó Jesús con desprecio—. He cambiado desde entonces y ahora veo las cosas con mayor claridad. Lo malo es que no puedo esperar que sujetos que no conocen el significado de la lealtad me entiendan.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de lealtad! —exclamó May-ra—. Tu padre traicionó al emperador N´astarith y eso causó la destrucción de nuestro mundo. Gracias a su padre estuvimos a punto de morir, pero los Guerreros de la Casa Real escogimos vivir en lugar de aceptar el miserable destino al que tu padre quiso condenarnos.

—Eso es verdad —intervino Darkman sin alzar la voz—. N´astarith deseaba compartir su poder con los meganianos, pero tu padre lo echó todo a perder. ¿Y por qué? Únicamente para proteger a su estúpido hijo, el cual creyó que podría traicionar a los abbadonitas sin que nada malo ocurriese. No le importaron las consecuencias que sus acciones producirían.

—¿Mis acciones? —escupió Jesús—. ¡N´astarith es un maldito! ¡Ha destruido toda la galaxia buscando el poder! ¡Él asesinó a millones de inocentes sin sentir el menor remordimiento!

—Entendemos eso perfectamente, príncipe —dijo Arrow con aires de lamentar la situación por la que estaba pasando—. Pero nada de eso le importaba a usted ni a su padre al principio. De hecho, ¿no fue usted el que ayudó a José Zeiva a destruir muchos sistemas pacíficos e incluso a atacar otros universo? ¿No fue por culpa de usted que luego Megazoar se involucró en una guerra sangrienta con Endoria? Esos conflictos también causaron muchas muertes innecesarias y destruyeron muchos mundos. ¡Usted nos llevó a esas guerras!

Temblando de furia, Jesús tomó aire.

—Yo traté de detener a José en su momento... .

—¿Lo intentó? —preguntó May-ra, alzando una ceja.

Dead-Eye, rígido como una estatua, observó con su único ojo a Jesús.

—Usted tal vez lo intentó, pero nunca tuvo el valor para hacer lo correcto. Debió matar a ese maldito terrestre cuando pudo hacerlo, pero lo dejó continuar con sus crímenes. Nosotros estamos cansados de pagar el precio de sus acciones inmaduras, de librar guerras por culpa de su familia. Ahora somos libres de elegir a quién servir. Esa es la libertad que N´astarith nos mostró.

—N´astarith sólo los está utilizando —les aseguró Jesús—. Él manipuló la situación desde un principio para que llegáramos a esto. Cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero eso no justifica que... .

—¡Sólo dice puras tonterías! —exclamó May-ra, alzando ambos puños revestidos de llamas—. Está rehuyendo su responsabilidad y culpa a N´astarith de todos sus errores. Lo lamento, príncipe, pero estamos hartos de sus patéticas excusas.

Jesús se despojó de su capa y la dejó caer al suelo lodoso. Entonces, de repente, un halo brillante surgió desde el interior del cuerpo del príncipe, que contempló a todos sus adversarios con una mirada feroz. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre se apoderó de los guerreros meganianos.

—No soy el mismo de antes —declaró Jesús—. Ya no pueden hacerme frente.

—Eso ya lo veremos, alteza —amenazó Dead-Eye mientras extendía ambas manos sobre el suelo para ejecutar su técnica—. Sabemos que usted es el guerrero legendario del que hablaron los antiguos, pero nos aseguraron que podríamos vencerlo sí luchamos todos juntos... _¡¡Fury of the Earth!! (Furia de la Tierra)_

La tierra comenzó a temblar con violencia. El suelo donde Jesús Ferrer estaba parado se abrió repentinamente. El príncipe se hundió en medio de una avalancha de rocas y tierra que lo cubrieron en cuestión de segundos. Dead-Eye dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras pensaba que su ataque había conseguido herir a Jesús Ferrer. No le duró demasiado el gusto. El príncipe emergió de la destrucción, levitando en el aire con la cabeza agachada mientras las piedras que lo rodeaban se partían en pedazos debido al inmenso poder que despedía.

Dead-Eye no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—No puede ser...

—Es... imposible —musitó Arrow.

—Les dije que no podrían derrotarme —les recordó Jesús con frialdad—. Ahora será mi turno y no tendré piedad con ninguno de ustedes. Mi misión es terminar con las malignas ambiciones de N´astarith y sí para conseguirlo debo matarlos —hizo una pausa y levantó el rostro, mostrando una mirada fría e impasible—, entonces que así sea... _¡¡Holy Thunder!! (Trueno Sagrado)_

Con una poderosa expulsión de energía, Jesús fue capaz de lanzar hacia atrás a todos los guerreros meganianos que lo desafiaban. El Guerrero de la Tierra aún estaba tratando de averiguar a dónde se había ido el príncipe cuando escuchó un grito en las alturas que llamó su atención. Atacando con la velocidad de la luz, Jesús se dejó caer desde los cielos con su espada en lo alto. Dead-Eye lo vio venir, pero no tuvo tiempo para contraatacar o huir. El príncipe le asestó un poderoso mandoble con el que prácticamente lo partió en dos desde el cuello hasta la cintura. La sangre salpicó en todas direcciones.

—¡Dead-Eye! —exclamó May-ra. La Guerrera del Fuego levantó las manos rápidamente y disparó decenas de bolas de fuego que surcaron el aire a una gran velocidad—. ¡Muere, príncipe! _¡¡Rocks of Fire!! (Rocas de Fuego)_

Los meteoros de fuego impactaron en Jesús Ferrer, arrancándole pedazos de su armadura y abriéndole heridas por todo el cuerpo. Darkman observó atónito que el príncipe se mantenía indemne a pesar de los ataques que recibía, como si el dolor no significara nada para él. De pronto, Jesús sujetó el cuerpo de Dead-Eye y lo usó a modo de escudo. La Guerrera del Fuego no cejó en sus ataques a pesar de que los letales meteoros llameantes estaban acribillando el cadáver de su compañero. Jesús extendió la mano derecha por encima del hombro de Dead-Eye y disparó una destellante esfera de luz contra la mujer. El disparo atravesó las entrañas de May-ra, matándola en el acto.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Arrow.

Darkman no perdió el tiempo. Aprovechando su posición decidió usar su técnica especial _Lances of Ice_ para poner fin a la pelea. Una mortal lluvia de estacas de hielo se abalanzó sobre Jesús Ferrer, pero ninguna de éstas pudo siquiera tocarlo. Todas las estacas se derretían a unos centímetros de tocar el cuerpo del príncipe, quien corrió directamente contra su atacante mientras despedía un aura resplandeciente que lo protegía de los ataques.

—_¡¡Ice Wall!! (Muro de Hielo)_ —exclamó Darkman, alzando ambos brazos.

Un gigantesco témpano se interpuso en el camino del príncipe de Megazoar, pero éste lo destruyó con un solo golpe de su espada. Mientras la muralla gélida se desmoronaba sobre ambos contendientes, Jesús hundió la espada del rayo en el pecho de Darkman sin darle tiempo para defenderse y luego saltó hacia un costado para esquivar las letales hachas de guerra de Axe, que golpearon contra el suelo abriendo una enorme fisura. Antes de que el enorme guerrero pudiera realizar un nuevo y malicioso ataque, Jesús lo derribó con una andanada de golpes a la velocidad de la luz. Estaba listo para liquidarlo cuando una flecha de luz se clavó en su costado y lo obligó a caer al suelo. Cuando pudo levantar la mirada, el príncipe descubrió que Arrow caminaba hacia él mientras alistaba una nueva flecha luminosa.

—No se preocupe en levantarse, alteza —dijo ella burlonamente—. Puedo golpearlo mientras esté en el suelo. Mis flechas son letales y muy precisas como puede darse cuenta, príncipe.

Jesús se incorporó rápidamente, pero notó que algo raro le ocurría. Se sintió agotado por un instante y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desfallecer. Era como sí su cuerpo se negara a obedecerlo y tuviera problemas para respirar. La alarma de la computadora de la armadura de batalla meganiana se activó de súbito. "Alerta. Sistema cardiovascular en estado crítico"

Arrow soltó una risilla malévola.

—Así que el famoso guerrero de la leyenda no es tan poderoso como dicen —exclamó con tono triunfal.

—¡Cállate!

Aunando todas sus fuerzas, Jesús se sobrepuso a la repentina debilidad que lo abrumaba y atacó con la celeridad del rayo. Arrow recibió un puñetazo en el rostro con tal fuerza que la tiara que llevaba en la cabeza salió volando. La guerrera dejó caer su arco al suelo y quedó momentáneamente atontada por el golpe, lo cual aprovechó Jesús para tomarla con ambas manos y arrojarla contra las rocas. El príncipe se volvió hacia Darkman y extrajo la espada del cadáver del Guerrero del Agua.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —murmuró para sí.

En la cima de una de las colinas, Allus contemplaba con indiferencia como los meganianos iban cayendo uno por uno. Ahora estaba convencido que el príncipe Jesús era demasiado poderoso para ser contenido por los Guerreros de la Casa Real. El Khan dirigió su mirada hacia Zura e Isótopo preguntándose a quién de los dos sería más conveniente enviar a la pelea, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió hacerse cargo del asunto personalmente. Ninguno de ellos dos podía ser un rival para el Guerrero Káiser de la leyenda.

—Su poder no tiene límites —murmuró Isótopo con la garganta seca—. La leyenda es verdad. No existe nadie que pueda vencer al Guerrero Káiser. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es huir antes de que nos maten.

Por su parte, Zura comenzó a experimentar de nuevo la misma serie de sensaciones y recuerdos que lo perseguían desde que había recuperado la conciencia al salir de la cápsula de recuperación. Sentía como sí aquella batalla le estuviera despertando algún suceso de otro pasado, de una vida que le hubiera sido arrancada de su memoria. Zura bajó la vista al suelo y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

—Esto parece muy familiar, pero ¿por qué?

__

Orión tomó la mano de su pequeño hijo y comenzó a andar.

—Papá ¿crees que soy el elegido? —le preguntó el niño.

El Caballero Celestial se arrodilló delante del chico y lo miró a los ojos.

—Zura, eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, pero siempre recuerda esto: no importa quién seas, yo siempre te amaré.

__

—Espero que esto sea interesante —murmuró Zura—. Supongo que debe serlo ya que los Centinelas son algo que Él y Ella tomaron en cuenta.

El aura que envolvía a Kay Namura se tornó más poderosa todavía. El suelo en donde el Centinela y Zura estaban parados comenzó a resquebrajarse. Kay Namura se irguió y miró a Zura en actitud desafiante.

—Porque Él era originalmente un Centinela.

Una chispa de interés se encendió en los ojos de Zura.

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamó con sarcasmo—. No me digas.

—Te lo digo, pero supongo que tú lo sabias —afirmó Kay Namura—. Los únicos ignorantes aquí son el resto de tus compañeros.

Aquella lluvia de imágenes y conversaciones continuaron torturando la confundida mente de Zura. Por unos segundos, pareció como si el guerrero estuviera mentalmente en otra dimensión y sólo volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz burlona de Allus de Caribdis.

—El Guerrero Káiser enfrenta solo lo imposible. Me siento realmente conmovido —hizo una pausa y se pasó un dedo por la mejilla como sí se limpiara una lágrima—. Por fortuna esos momentos desaparecen rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —inquirió Isótopo sudando de nervios—. Es demasiado fuerte y poderoso para vencerlo. Aún sí lucháramos lo tres juntos no creo que pudiéramos ganarle. ¿Qué haremos, Allus?

—Ustedes esperen aquí hasta que los llame —les indicó el Khan—. Dead-Eye y los otros cumplieron perfectamente con su misión. Ahora es nuestro turno de intervenir para terminar con la batalla. Jesús Ferrer es el Káiser, pero he visto que sus habilidades son inmaduras.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Isótopo.

Pero Allus respondió con silencio. Sacó su espada y comenzó a bajar la ladera en dirección al campo de batalla. Una sonrisa siniestra se dejó insinuar en los labios del Khan de Caribdis, que saboreaba de antemano la pelea que estaba por librar. Mientras Allus se alejaba, Zura volvió a fijar la vista en el rostro de Jesús Ferrer sin entender por qué éste le resultaba tan familiar.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Sala de Entrenamientos)

El príncipe Saulo había llamado a todos a la sala de entrenamientos. Trunks llegó caminando rápidamente, lo cual obligó a Kurinrin y a Yamcha a correr para no quedarse atrás. Los pasos de los santos de oro, plata y bronce resonaron por el pasillo que conducía a la enorme habitación. Casiopea y Lance habían recorrido un largo camino desde los laboratorios, pero aún así fueron de los primeros en llegar. Dai, Poppu, Leona, Marina estaban sentados en un amplio sillón, donde también estaban la reina Andrea y su hija Mariana. No.18 y Sailor Galaxia permanecían de pie mientras que otros, entre ellos Hikaru, Sailor Moon, Shampoo, Moose, Ranma, Ryoga y Astroboy, tomaban asiento. Vejita apareció por la puerta de entrada y su mirada atravesó a varios de los presentes como sí estos no existieran. Zacek, Lis-ek, Shilbalam, Zaboot, Uller y Areth ocuparon los lugares a espaldas de la gigantesca habitación de entrenamientos.

—Ya están casi todos —observó Piccolo.

—Sólo faltan Asiont, Sailor Mercury, Rina y sus hechiceros —señaló Eclipse.

—Tampoco veo a Mu y a Saori —comentó Cadmio—. Tal vez Seiya o los otros santos puedan decirnos porque no vinieron. Imagino que debe haber pasado algo importante.

—Oye, Piccolo —Kurinrin se acercó al guerrero nameku—. ¿En dónde está Son Gokuh? Creí que él estaba con ustedes, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso no ha llegado todavía? No me sorprendería que se hubiera perdido.

—Es cierto, señor Piccolo —dijo Son Gohan—. ¿Acaso se fue a comer?

Piccolo volvió la mirada hacia el chico.

—Gokuh logró derrotar a uno de los Khans, pero por desgracia recibió graves heridas durante la pelea que sostuvimos. En estos momentos se encuentra en una cámara de recuperación y tardará un poco en sanar sus heridas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Gohan parpadeando varias veces.

—¿Gokuh logró vencer a uno de los Khans? —inquirió Kurinrin con asombro.

—No cabe duda que Gokuh es genial —dijo Yamcha—. Sabía que sí él peleaba de nuestra parte lograríamos derrotar a esos miserable. Espero que pronto se recupere para que vuelva con nosotros lo antes posible.

Un ruido de pasos anunció que se acercaba gente. Asiont, Sailor Mercury, Rina, Ameria, Shirufiru y el resto de los Slayers entraron en la estancia para unirse a los demás. Habían estado conversando en la sala de esparcimiento cuando el comunicador de Asiont le indicó, mediante un breve mensaje de texto, que sus amigos lo estaban buscando y que debía dirigirse a la sala de entrenamientos. Apenas pasaron el umbral de la puerta, Cadmio se dirigió hacia Asiont para reclamarle.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

—Oye, tranquilo —repuso Asiont—. Simplemente estaba descansando un poco.

Cadmio posó sobre él una mirada hostil.

—¿Y cuando pensabas contarnos que Jesús Ferrer es el Guerrero Káiser? No sé a qué diablos estás jugando, Asiont, pero antes de perderte por ahí con tu amiguita Mercury y Rina deberías recordar que estamos en guerra.

—No metas a Sailor Mercury en esto —le advirtió Asiont en un tono seco y cortante—. Sí, estamos en guerra, pero no por eso voy a estar pensando en batallas todo el tiempo. Quizá no lo sepas, pero también tengo ganas de pasar un rato haciendo otras cosas.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre —se burló Cadmio—. Sólo piensas en lo que a ti te interesa y te importa un comino el resto. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de inmediato lo que Jesús Ferrer les contó a ti y a Areth?

—Porque no sabía cómo iban a tomar la noticia —replicó Asiont—. Pero parece que Areth les dijo todo según veo. Supongo que Saulo debe haberse molestado bastante, ¿no es cierto?

—Supones bastante bien —resopló Cadmio.

Zacek seguía esperando a que Saulo comenzara a hablar; Uller se volvió hacia él y tras permanecer unos breves instantes en silencio, dijo:

—Sí los ejércitos de la Alianza del Mal se unen a los de N´astarith, nos encontraremos en una situación verdaderamente crítica. Asura seguramente querrá aprovechar la ocasión para derrotarnos y no dejará pasar la oportunidad por nada del universo.

—Lo sé, Uller, eso me tiene pensando desde que regresaste del mundo de Rina Inbaasu —asintió Zacek—. Temía que algo así ocurriese mientras estuviéramos en este universo. No es la primera vez que Asura emplea este tipo de estrategia y me preocupa que decida atacar la Tierra de nuestra dimensión. Como la mayor parte de los Transformables y cazas Tao se encuentran aquí, nuestras fuerzas tendrían serias dificultades para repeler un ataque de los metnalitas.

—Bórax insinuó que Asura pronto vendría a esta realidad —murmuró Uller—. Pero también me preocupa eso que dijiste sobre nuestra Tierra. ¿Crees que decidan hacerlo para obligarnos a dejar esta dimensión?

—Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar, aunque también podrían combinar sus fuerzas para derrotar a la Alianza Estelar y luego N´astarith le devolvería el favor a Asura atacando a la GAU. Sea cual sea su plan, todo parece indicar que se avecinan tiempos muy difíciles.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Uller guardó silencio. Desde el centro de la habitación, Saulo reclamó con un gesto la atención de los presentes, y cuando vio que todos lo escuchaban procedió a explicar el motivo de la reunión.

—Amigo, los he mandado llamar porque tengo que darles un aviso de suma importancia —empezó Saulo—. Hace poco les contamos acerca del Portal Estelar y la leyenda de Dilmun en la cual se hace mención sobre un misterioso guerrero con el poder para destruir el mal. Este guerrero ha resultado ser el príncipe Jesús Ferrer de Megazoar. No voy a mentirles diciendo que me siento feliz con la noticia. Para mí Jesús Ferrer es el hombre que traicionó y asesinó a mi padre, pero... .

—Príncipe —interrumpió un soldado vretanio que acababa de aparecer por la puerta—. Hemos recibido un mensaje del príncipe Jesús Ferrer proveniente del planeta Niros.

—¿El planeta Niros? —murmuró Cadmio.

El soldado se explicó con mayor claridad.

—En estos momentos el príncipe Jesús Ferrer se encuentra luchando solo en contra de varios guerreros enemigos entre los que se encuentra un Khan. Nos pidió que les avisáramos lo que estaba ocurriendo en Niros y que él estaría peleando hasta que llegara ayuda. El almirante Cariolano ya tiene lista una nave _Águila Real_ para partir en cuanto estén listos. Los meganianos están alistando todo un grupo de combate para dirigirse al planeta Niros.

—Tenemos que ayudar al príncipe Ferrer —dijo Azmoudez, mostrándose muy nervioso—. Aunque él sea muy poderoso no podemos dejarlo solo.

Sailor Jupiter se levantó de su asiento.

—Azmoudez tiene razón, debemos ir a ayudarlo.

—Oigan, esperen un segundo —exclamó Rina Inbaasu—. ¿De qué están hablando? A mí nadie me dijo nada sobre ese tal Jesús o de un guerrero legendario. Exijo saber toda la verdad ahora mismo y más les vale que no omitan ningún detalle.

—Que alguien le explique a la hechicera toda la historia —dijo Eclipse, volviéndose hacia donde estaban Dai, Poppu, Leona y Marina—. Y cuando lo hagan no omitan mis valientes contribuciones como cuando salve la situación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Poppu con el ceño fruncido.

Cadmio volvió la mirada hacia Saulo para escuchar su parecer. El príncipe de Endoria sufría una crisis de conciencia. Tenía ganas de ignorar el llamado de auxilio de Jesús Ferrer y abandonarlo a su suerte, pero eso no era lo correcto. Tal vez sentía antipatía por el meganiano, pero dejarlo a su suerte era algo totalmente contrario a lo que le habían enseñado. A pesar de que lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, ahora sabía que Jesús era el guerrero de la leyenda y que sólo con su ayuda podrían derrotar a N´astarith.

—De acuerdo, tendremos que ir a ese planeta a salvarle el pellejo —Y como si adivinara el pensamiento de los otros Celestiales y los Guerreros Kundalini, añadió—: Pero lo hago nada más porque estoy harto de sus sermones acerca de las venganzas y todo esos cuentos.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Areth.

—Yo iré con ustedes —dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

—Claro que no —le contestó Cadmio, haciendo que Areth se molestara—. Tú te quedas aquí hasta que volvamos y deja de poner esa cara de niña ofendida que me repugna. No tenemos tiempo para andar cuidado bebés.

Trunks dio un paso al frente.

—Por favor, déjenme acompañarlos. He estado entrenando y pienso que puedo serles de utilidad.

—Nosotras también queremos ir —anunció Hikaru en compañía de Umi y Fuu.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Saulo alzó los brazos para tratar de poner un poco de orden—. Vamos a organizar un grupo y los demás se quedarán aquí. Algunos como Seiya y Zacek necesitan descansar después de la pelea tan difícil que tuvimos hace poco.

La codicia brilló en los ojos de Azmoudez. En su mente empezó a maquinar lo que haría en el supuesto caso de que el príncipe Jesús Ferrer dejara de existir. Con toda la familia real muerta, el imperio meganiano sufriría un colapso en su estructura de gobierno. Se desataría el caos y probablemente una guerra civil por el poder. En medio de semejante anarquía le sería bastante sencillo apoderarse del trono con la oportuna ayuda de N´astarith.

_"Príncipe Jesús, espero que tenga una muerte rápida"_, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa ambiciosa. _"Estoy seguro que pronto conocerá el verdadero poder que esconden los guerreros de Abbadón. Por fin comprenderá porque luchar contra la voluntad de N´astarith es una estupidez"_.

__

Planeta Niros.

—¡Acabaré contigo, maldito! —Axe trató de agredir con sus hachas nuevamente al príncipe, pero éste lo rechazó otra vez usando el poder del _Holy Thunder_.

La descarga eléctrica sacudió a Axe, obligándolo a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para no desplomarse. Con cada enemigo que derrotaba, el príncipe sentía que la tristeza lo embargaba. Jamás había imaginado que los valerosos Guerreros de Megazoar, aquellos que le habían jurado lealtad a su padre y al imperio, debían a morir a manos de un miembro de la familia real. La ironía no podía ser más cruel. De pronto, se sintió mareado de nuevo y únicamente reaccionó cuando escuchó una voz estridente. "Advertencia. Sistema cardiovascular agotado y en estado critico", le previno la computadora de su armadura de batalla. "Da comienzo el modo éxtasis"

—¡Olvídalo! —rugió Jesús, negándose a colocarse en animación suspendida. Un momento de debilidad no era motivo para abandonar la batalla—. Computadora, canaliza la energía de reserva para mantener el sistema cardiovascular en funcionamiento.

"Una falla del sistema cardiovascular traería como resultado un cese irremediable de todas las funciones vitales. Debe iniciarse el modo éxtasis ahora mismo"

—¡Dije que no!

"Entendido"

Una carcajada diabólica resonó en medio de la oscuridad y el fuego que devastaba la aldea. Jesús se volvió con la velocidad del rayo para atacar, pero se detuvo cuando advirtió que la punta de una espada curva de hoja dentada le apuntaba a la cara. La mirada de Jesús tembló al percibir la poderosa energía de aureus que despedía el misterioso guerrero.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Allus emergió de entre las llamas, hundiendo la punta de su espada en el cuello de Jesús Ferrer, que alcanzó a distinguir que el arma del Khan poseía una segunda hoja dentada que brotaba del otro extremo de la empuñadura.

—Soy Allus de Caribdis, uno de los guerreros de Abbadón —declaró el Khan mientras Jesús retrocedía—. Es todo un honor conocerte en persona, príncipe de Megazoar. Digo esto porque fui yo quien tuvo el privilegio de acabar con tu miserable padre.

Jesús frunció la mirada. Cerró los puños para preparar el ataque.

—Maldito infeliz... .

—Ah, Ferrer, estoy realmente emocionado —anunció Allus con una sonrisa—. He esperado este momento desde que supe que habías despertado tus poderes. Finalmente veremos cuál Káiser es el más poderoso de todos.

—Acabaré contigo en unos instantes —le advirtió Jesús—. Soy el guerrero legendario. El único al que ustedes temen y lo sabes. El poder del aureus me acompaña y no existe nadie que pueda detenerme.

—No necesitas decírmelo, puedo sentir el enorme poder que posees.

—Entonces sabes que morirás en mis manos.

El Khan lo miró fijamente sin moverse. De pronto lanzó su espada hacia una enormes árbol calcinado donde quedó clavada. Luego, simplemente, se llevó una mano a la cara y se quitó el escáner visual para dejarlo caer en el suelo. Más tarde hizo lo mismo con su capa y después llevó la mirada hacia donde estaban Axe y Arrow.

—Retírense, no intervengan más en esto.

Los guerreros meganianos se apresuraron a cumplir las ordenes y se alejaron volando a pesar de la debilidad que les causaba hacerlo. Jesús frunció el entrecejo sin entender qué era lo que pretendía el Khan.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Acaso has renunciado a la idea de pelear?

Allus dejó escapar una nueva sonrisa. Después habló en voz baja y suave.

—Tu padre chilló como una rata antes de morir. Debiste haberlo visto suplicar para que no lo matara. Fue algo realmente patético viniendo de un emperador tan orgulloso como lo era tu padre.

Sin poder contenerse por un segundo más, Jesús dio un grito y se precipitó violentamente sobre el guerrero imperial. Atacando a la velocidad de la luz, descargó un violento puñetazo contra el rostro del Khan, que salió proyectado contra las rocas. Cuando faltaban unos centímetros para que la cabeza de Allus impactara contra un enorme peñasco, Jesús apareció de la nada y lo pateó en la quijada para arrojarlo esta vez hacia el cielo. Sin dar tiempo para que su enemigo se recuperara, el príncipe de los meganianos comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente en el aire. En un momento determinado, Allus trató de atacar a Jesús con un puñetazo, pero éste esquivó el golpe y lo cogió de la muñeca para retorcerle el brazo. El Guerrero Káiser apretó más fuerte y luego arrojó a Allus al suelo como quien se deshace de una bolsa de basura.

—Espero que sepas rezar, mal nacido, porque ha llegado la hora de tu muerte.

Allus comenzó a reír débilmente, pasándose un puño para limpiarse la sangre que le salía por la boca y se levantaba de nuevo. A pesar de que estaba perdiendo la pelea ante Jesús, el guerrero de Abbadón no parecía muy perturbado. Por el contrario, daba la impresión de que ya lo tenía todo planeado de esa forma y que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para revelar su estrategia. El Khan se irguió y dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia su adversario.

—Crees que ya tienes asegurada la pelea, ¿no es verdad? —le dijo.

Jesús no respondió.

—Admito que eres bastante fuerte, pero no te enorgullezcas tanto de ese nivel de poder tan bajo. Apenas has empezado a comprender la fuerza del aureus y es natural que no conozcas todos sus secretos y, especialmente, sus limitaciones. Apuesto a que te sientes todopoderoso, pero la verdad es que tus habilidades como Guerrero Káiser son bastantes pobres.

—No dices más que tonterías —repuso Jesús—. El temor a la muerte te hace desvariar. Será mejor que llames a Isótopo y a Zura para que te ayuden, pero ni eso impedirá que acabé con tu miserable vida, infeliz. Vas a pagar por haber asesinado a mi padre.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Zura?

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. Ustedes deben haberlo rescatado luego de que vencimos la amenaza de Él y Ella en el planeta Adén. Creí que estaba muerto luego de la batalla que tuvimos, pero veo que le salvaron la vida de alguna forma y ahora los está ayudando.

—Que interesante noticia —musitó Allus—. No tenía idea que hubieras conocido a Zura en el pasado. Resulta curioso descubrir que este es un universo muy pequeño.

—Zura es fuerte, pero ni siquiera él podrá detener mi furia.

El Khan de Caribdis hizo caso omiso de las palabras del príncipe.

—Dime, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo fue posible que lográramos acabar con todos los Caballeros Celestiales que defendían esta galaxia? Los Khan éramos solamente veinticuatro guerreros mientras que los Celestiales eran miles. ¿No te parece algo extraño?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—Todo —contestó Allus—. La razón por la que pudimos derrotar a todos los Celestiales fue porque nos atrevimos a utilizar la fuerza del aureus. Algunos de los Khans sólo usan este poder para aumentar su propio Chi de la misma forma que un estimulante aumenta la fuerza física. Pero los guerreros distinguidos con un alto nivel podemos alcanzar el verdadero dominio del aureus y con el tiempo hemos llegado a disfrutar de las ventajas que este poder ofrece. ¿Quiere ver de lo que estoy hablando, príncipe? Es hora de mostrarle mi verdadero poder.

Jesús se quedó de piedra cuando advirtió que el cabello de Allus comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco. El aura del Khan empezó a disminuir y en su lugar la fuerza del aureus empezó a aumentar paulatinamente dentro de su ser.

—¿Qué te parece esto, Ferrer? —Allus comenzó a caminar, mostrando unos ojos que parecían arder como carbones encendidos. El tono de su voz se elevó hasta convertirse en un trueno—. Cuándo maté a tu padre, yo lucía... ¡más o menos así!

El Khan de Caribdis lanzó un intenso grito de furia que pareció retumbar por todas partes. Las nubes se abrieron dejando al descubierto la bóveda celeste. A partir de ese instante, Allus quedó envuelto por un potente halo de luz que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza. Sus cabellos oscuros se volvieron totalmente blancos y comenzaron a bailotear sobre su cabeza como sí fuesen serpientes. El Khan acababa de sufrir la transformación propia de un guerrero del aureus.

Jesús había quedado mudo de la impresión. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus propios ojos, pero era verdad por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo. El Khan de Caribdis se había convertido en un guerrero Káiser idéntico a él y también despedía un poderoso halo blanco que brillaba intensamente. De un momento a otro, un millar de dudas asaltaron la perturbada mente del príncipe meganiano: ¿Cómo era posible que Allus pudiera transformarse? ¿Los otros Khans también podían hacerlo o sólo algunos? ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos alcances del poder de N´astarith? Tenía tantas dudas, pero por desgracia no tenía tiempo para averiguar aclarar ninguna de ellas. Una terrible batalla estaba a punto de dar inicio.

_Águila Real 74._

En el puente de mando de la nave, aguardaban Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Ryoga, Ranma, Azmoudez, Trunks, No.18, Kurinrin, Shirufiru, Ameria, Zerosu, Eclipse, Cadmio, Saulo, Asiont y Casiopea mientras se dirigían hacia el planeta Niros. A la velocidad que viajaban, la flota tardaría algo de tiempo en llegar hasta aquel distante sistema estelar, pero algunos presentían que para entonces quizá sería demasiado tarde. Sailor Venus preguntó a los pilotos por enésima ocasión cuándo llegarían y estos le respondieron exactamente lo mismo que en veces anteriores.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Cadmio, dándose un puñetazo en la palma—. No importa que lleguemos a tiempo. Aún cuando ese torpe de Jesús Ferrer sea el guerrero legendario no puede enfrentar a tantos enemigos juntos. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese inútil?

—Tenemos que ser optimistas —le dijo Trunks—. No ganamos nada con desesperarnos. Estoy seguro que su amigo logrará resistir el tiempo necesario hasta que lleguemos, señor Cadmio.

El Celestial se volvió hacia Trunks y se encogió de hombros.

—No nos queda otra cosa, ¿o sí, chico?

—El general Strenuss confirma que sus tropas meganianas de asalto están listas —anunció Azmoudez luego de hablar con los pilotos—. Parece que van a desplegar al menos tres escuadrones de centuriones y varios cazas de combate.

Cadmio asintió.

—Dile a Strenuss que nosotros también estamos preparados. Que sus naves tomen orbita alrededor del planeta y escudriñen todo el sistema usando los escáneres de espacio profundo y de anti-ocultación. Tal vez el enemigo tenga naves escondidas en alguna parte y debemos tomar precauciones.

Con el alma en un hilo, Sailor Venus se acercó a una de las ventanas del puente y observó como las estrellas iban pasando. En su corazón sentía que Jesús estaba en un grave peligro, pero trataba de convencerse que debía tener fe y confiar en que su amigo lograría aguantar hasta que llegaran a ayudarlo.

—Por favor, que nada malo le pase.

Asiont se pasó una mano por la cara mientras se culpaba a sí mismo por no haberle dicho la verdad a sus camaradas. Pensaba que tal vez de haberlo hecho nada de aquello estuviera ocurriendo, pero ya no quedaba nada por hacer, salvo esperar que la nave llegara a Niros en el menor tiempo posible. Estaba reflexionando en todo eso y otras cosas cuando sintió una segunda manifestación del aureus mucho más intensa que la primera. El temor lo invadió.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —musitó con los ojos clavados en la oscuridad del espacio, abrumado por el peso de aquella sensación—. ¿De quién es este poder? Es una fuerza increíblemente poderosa. La presencia del príncipe Ferrer sencillamente no tiene ninguna comparación.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Asiont? —inquirió Casiopea.

—No lo sé, pero es como si de repente existieran dos Guerreros Káiser

_Continuará... ._


	128. HASTA SIEMPRE, PRÍNCIPE GUERRERO

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXVII

HASTA SIEMPRE, PRÍNCIPE GUERRERO

__

Planeta Niros.

El Khan de Caribdis soltó una carcajada diabólica que resonó en todas partes.

—Te ves muy sorprendido, pero no puedo culparte por eso. Ahora conoces el verdadero alcance de mi poder. Estoy seguro que jamás imaginaste esto, ¿verdad? —Levantó una mano para contemplarla y luego la cerró. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el meganiano—. Antes de enviarte al infierno te contaré un pequeño secreto.

—¿De qué estás hablando, maldito? —inquirió Jesús, sin entender ni una palabra—. ¿Cómo puedes transformarte de la misma forma que yo? La leyenda dice que sólo puede haber un Guerrero Káiser y que éste solamente luchará por la justicia.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Allus—. O al menos lo era en un principio, pero las cosas cambian con el tiempo, príncipe. Cuando N´astarith supo que uno de los hijos del emperador meganiano poseería los poderes del Káiser, ideó un ingenioso plan para sobrellevar la situación. Él sabía perfectamente que dominar las fuerzas del aureus toma mucho tiempo ya que resulta complicado acostumbrar el cuerpo a soportar un poder tan intenso. Por eso fue necesario apartarte de tus hermanos y de tu padre para que no pudieras conocer cual sería tu destino.

Jesús entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que la guerra de Megazoar fue planeada por N´astarith?

—Digamos que aprovechó la situación como cuando decidiste gobernar la galaxia —contestó Allus—. El emperador fue quien les permitió a ti y a ese tonto terrestre tomar el poder en Endoria. Nuestro objetivo era utilizarlos para debilitar a la Alianza Estelar —sonrió—, lo cual es algo que hicieron bastante bien. No obstante, sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminarías convirtiéndote en el Káiser y por eso hicimos lo posible para retrasar este momento. De esa manera nos aseguraríamos que no podrías desarrollar todo tu potencial. Cuando N´astarith comprendió la naturaleza del aureus, nos dedicamos ciclos estelares enteros en tratar de controlarlo de una manera efectiva. Sólo algunos tuvimos éxito, pero este es el resultado de nuestros esfuerzos y ahora tenemos la capacidad de convertirnos en Guerreros Káiser. El aureus es el máximo poder de todos los universos y no hay nada que se le compare.

Un halo de luz fulgurante envolvió a Jesús, que cerró los puños con fuerza y se preparó para reanudar su ataque. Los ojos del príncipe de Megazoar se iluminaron intensamente, denotando el inmenso poder que bullía en su interior. Las palabras de Allus le dieron una inyección de fuerza que lo hizo olvidar por un momento su debilidad. El suelo bajo los pies de Jesús se estremeció por unos instantes tras lo cual se formaron enormes grietas que se extendieron.

—Tengo que darte las gracias, Allus de Caribdis.

—¿Humm?

—Ahora que sé la verdad ya nada me impide acabar con ustedes —Jesús deslizó un pie por el piso y alzó su mano para señalarlo—. Tal vez sepas dominar el poder del aureus, pero eso no evitará que te mandé al otro mundo. ¡¡Recibe mi máximo poder, maldito!! _¡¡Holy Thunder!!_

El príncipe de Megazoar se lanzó directamente contra su adversario con la firme intención de atravesarle el corazón usando el _Holy Thunder_. Allus simplemente sonrió y levantó una mano envuelta por energía violácea. Entonces, de repente, en tan sólo una fracción de segundo, todo el ataque de Jesús Ferrer fue barrido de golpe por una potente ráfaga de luz. El príncipe meganiano apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo sucedido antes de ser vapuleado salvajemente por el mismo resplandor que había derrotado su técnica.

Tras recibir una cantidad indeterminada de impactos en todo su cuerpo, Jesús Ferrer cayó pesadamente en el suelo donde quedó inmóvil. Cuando quiso levantarse, se dio cuenta que el peto de su armadura estaba lleno de grietas. Entonces todo a su alrededor se desenfocó por un momento y la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su rostro. Lo que acababa de golpearlo no había sido un ataque ordinario. Ahora que poseía la fuerza del aureus podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, pero, sin embargo, no había logrado ver la técnica de su enemigo.

—¿Qué... fue lo que me golpeó? —murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

—No lo comprendes todavía, ¿eh? —Allus lo miró a los ojos—. Por eso te dije que tus habilidades como Guerrero Káiser son pobres comparadas con las mías. No tienes la experiencia necesaria para medirte con alguien que ha descifrado parte de los misterios del aureus. El plan del emperador resultó mejor de lo que esperaba y ahora puedo verlo claramente.

—Explícate —exigió Jesús.

Allus decidió hablar más claramente.

—Cuando se utiliza el poder del aureus en forma efectiva, las habilidades se incrementan como no tienes idea. No sólo en fuerza, sino en resistencia, velocidad y capacidad. Usando el poder del aureus es fácil superar la velocidad de la luz de la que tanto se ufanan. Un Káiser es realmente veloz, un Guerrero Káiser puede pelear a 500,000,000 Km/seg, que es lo mismo que la velocidad sideral o trans-warp —hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada al cielo por un momento para regodearse de su poder—. Podemos leer los corazones de la gente, de manera que las defensas psíquicas no sirven de nada. Tenemos súper fuerza sobrehumana . La magia no nos afecta en lo más mínimo y cualquier veneno resulta inútil contra nosotros. Pero esto es sólo el principio ya que un Guerrero Káiser en pleno uso de todos sus poderes puede llegar a moverse a la velocidad del pensamiento. Se dice que algunos incluso son capaces de ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro y saber de antemano lo que ocurrirá. Este es el verdadero poder que los antiguos habitantes de Dilmun descubrieron a través del Portal Estelar.

—No puede... ser verdad... .

—Pero también existe un punto débil que resulta paradójico. Verás, el aureus es una fuerza tan poderosa que un cuerpo mortal difícilmente puede soportar por demasiado tiempo. En otras palabras, sí alguien utiliza demasiado tiempo este grandioso poder podría llegar a consumir su propia vida en unos ciclos. Ni siquiera los Khans, quienes hemos mejorado nuestros cuerpos gracias a la ingeniera genética, estamos exentos de esta pequeña desventaja. Es por esta razón que únicamente recurrimos a la fuerza del aureus en circunstancias realmente excepcionales, pero no todos pueden alcanzar el estado Káiser.

—Estás loco... .

—Nada más un poco —se burló el Khan—. Estoy seguro que cada vez que atacas sientes como las fuerzas te abandonan poco a poco. Es natural, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a soportar tanto poder y eso ha comenzado a afectarte. Dentro de poco no podrás ni siquiera defenderte.

Era verdad. Debilitado por estar usando la fuerza del aureus y la batalla, Jesús tardó un poco en levantarse. Allus sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, así que extendió su puño derecho recubierto de energía. El príncipe meganiano sólo pudo advertir un intenso resplandor extremo antes de embestido por miles de millones de rayos que viajaban a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Mientras Jesús era golpeado continuamente, Allus explicó:

—Un ataque a la velocidad de la luz puede disparar cien millones de golpes por segundo, pero un ataque a velocidad sideral dispara mil trillones de rayos en un solo segundo.

El príncipe fue a caer en medio de los restos humeantes de una cabaña consumida por el fuego. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, el meganiano consiguió a duras penas ponerse en pie, mareado. Allus se fijó en la sangre que manchaba la armadura de su adversario y decidió aniquilarlo con su técnica _Whirl End_, pero Jesús aún no estaba vencido. El meganiano salió de entre las ruinas, levantó sus manos en lo alto y atrajo toda la electricidad del medio ambiente. A Allus le agradó el desafío y abrió su boca, dejando entrever una brillante esfera de energía.

__

Águila Real 74 (Límites del Sistema Niros)

En el puente de mando de la nave, Asiont intentaba comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo a millones de kilómetros a lo lejos. Después de su estancia en el santuario de los Caballeros Celestiales había desarrollado la capacidad para percibir aquella misteriosa fuerza del aureus, aunque todavía le faltaba entrenamiento. Una de las energías que sentía en Niros estaba empezado a debilitarse rápidamente mientras que la otra más poderosa se mantenía estable. De un momento a otro empezó a especular sobre decenas de posibilidades para tratar de hallar una explicación posible. Sabía que los Khans también usaban el poder del aureus, pero lo que estaba sintiendo era algo fuera de toda proporción.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Asiont? —le preguntó Casiopea.

El Celestial se volvió hacia ella.

—Créeme que eso es precisamente lo que quisiera saber —Asiont se pasó una mano por la frente y declaró con voz cansada—: Cuando estuve en el planeta Caelum conocí a una Celestial llamada Tyria que me ayudó en mi entrenamiento. Gracias a ella adquirí la habilidad de percibir el aureus, pero lo que no comprendo es porqué detecto dos presencias en el planeta Niros.

Casiopea lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con dos presencias?

—Eso es lo que no logro comprender. Los Khans utilizan en parte las fuerzas del aureus para incrementar sus habilidades, pero ni siquiera ellos despiden tanto poder como el que estoy sintiendo. No sé que está pasando en Niros, pero pareciera que hubiera otra persona cuyos poderes superan por mucho los del príncipe Jesús Ferrer.

—¿Es eso posible? —exclamó Casiopea con asombro—. Sí el príncipe de Megazoar es el guerrero Káiser mencionado por los antiguos, entonces no puede existir alguien más fuerte que él. Sería algo totalmente impensable.

—Nadie conoce los límites de lo posible.

Asiont y Casiopea se volvieron y se encontraron con Cadmio, Saulo y Lance.

—Cadmio, no sabía que estaban escuchando —murmuró Casiopea.

—La lamento, pero lo que están conversando suena muy importante —repuso Cadmio acercándose, mientras Saulo y Lance permanecían en el mismo lugar—. Digo, sí dicen que hay una persona más poderosa que el tan cacareado Guerrero Káiser, entonces debemos empezar a preocuparnos. Tal parece que solamente Asiont puede sentir la fuerza del aureus, así que sería bueno que nos dijeran qué demonios está pasando.

—No lo sé exactamente —dijo Asiont—. Algo muy importante debe estar ocurriendo en el planeta Niros —hizo una pausa—. Recuerdo que cuando combatí en el universo de Sailor Moon, una Khan llamada Eneri de Cerbero me dijo que algunos de los guerreros de Abbadón únicamente usaban el aureus para incrementar sus poderes, pero que existían otros que sí habían logrado dominarlo completamente.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Saulo.

Asiont asintió con la cabeza.

—Quizá el Khan que está peleando contra el príncipe Ferrer sepa como controlar el aureus de una manera más adecuada, pero espero que no sea así. Las guerreras contra las que luché eran bastante fuertes, pero la presencia que percibo en Niros es miles de veces mucho mayor.

—Espera un momento —dijo Cadmio—. Recuerdo que en una ocasión escuché un rumor referente a los Khans. Un Caballero Celestial que sobrevivió a una batalla estaba malherido y lo llevábamos a una cámara de recuperación cuando empezó a decir incoherencias. En sus delirios, balbuceó que el Khan había sufrido alguna clase de transformación con la que había incrementado sus poderes, pero nadie le creyó. Murió antes de que pudiéramos ayudarlo.

—¿Una transformación? —inquirió Saulo receloso—. Me niego a creer que los Khans hayan descifrado algunos de los secretos del aureus. Sí así fuera, como parece que están sugiriendo, nadie podría detenerlos nunca.

—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? —murmuró Asiont—. Ellos mataron a todos los Caballeros Celestiales e incluso al guerrero Karmatrón de este universo no pudo detenerlos. Para lograr todo eso deben saber utilizar el poder del aureus de una forma que no imaginamos.

Saulo se giró para darles la espalda y miró a través de una ventana.

—Que locura.

A aquellas palabras siguió un largo silencio. Todos los Celestiales intentaban asumir el alcance de las sospechas de Asiont. Sí los guerreros de Abbadón lograban superar los poderes del Káiser legendario, ¿cómo iban a poder vencerlos?

__

Planeta Niros.

Ultimecia contempló con asombro y horror cuando Allus soltó su ataque. Jesús respondió lanzando su propia técnica. Los dos rayos de luz chocaron entre sí, desatando una potente explosión que se expandió devorando todo cuanto había a la vista. Una columna de humo se elevó al tiempo que fragmentos de roca y tierra volaban en todas direcciones. Los aldeanos gritaron con fuerza, pero el ruido de la explosión engulló sus voces. Fue un estallido de tal magnitud que el estruendo se escuchó por todo lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Había fragmentos de rocas por todas partes. El aire arrastraba el polvo, astillas y madera al rojo vivo. Mientras Ultimecia y unos niños miraban aterrorizados, Allus surgió de entre el humo buscando a su odiado adversario; todavía podía sentir su energía débilmente. El Khan advirtió la presencia de la sacerdotisa y los pequeños que lloraban junto a ella. Antes de que alguno pudiera huir, Allus se acercó deprisa para cerrarles el paso y luego volvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe guerrero de Megazoar.

Malherido, sabiéndose a las puertas de la muerte, Jesús tomó la decisión de no desfallecer hasta no llevarse al Khan al más allá. La vista había empezado a nublársele y tenía problemas para respirar normalmente. Un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su rostro llena de tierra y sudor. No obstante, todavía no estaba vencido. Cerró los puños con fuerza e hizo el ademán de lanzarse sobre Allus, pero...

—Ah, da un paso más —amenazó el Khan mientras llevaba su mano lentamente hacia donde estaban Ultimecia y los niños—, y te aseguro que los restos ensangrentados de estos miserables aldeanos saltarán por los aires.

El príncipe meganiano apenas logró contenerse a tiempo. Dirigió una mirada hacia Ultimecia y luego observó al guerrero imperial con furia asesina. Jesús bajó los brazos para mostrar su impotencia. A pesar de sus deseos por vengar la muerte de su padre, sabía que no podía arriesgar la vida de ningún inocente. No iba a permitir que alguien más muriera por su culpa.

El Khan de Caribdis se echó a reír como enloquecido.

—¡Cielos! Ahora pareces un Caballero Celestial —se burló Allus sin dejar de sonreír. Extendió una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y formó una radiante esfera de luz—. Usaste parte de tu energía para proteger a los aldeanos de la explosión que causaron nuestras técnicas, ¿no es así? De otra manera todos habrían muerto instantáneamente y lo que queda de este basurero hubiera desaparecido. Deberías haber conservar tus fuerzas, pero te has vuelto tan endeble, Ferrer, debilitado por la compasión.

—¡¡No lo escuches!! —le gritó Ultimecia—. ¡¡Mata a este infeliz!!

Allus estaba a punto de disparar cuando Jesús lo atacó inesperadamente por sorpresa. El meganiano descargó una serie de fuertes puñetazos sobre la coraza negra de su contrincante mientras éste retrocedía. Con cada golpe, Jesús soltaba toda su fuerza a fin de eliminar a Allus, pero el guerrero de Abbadón consiguió reponerse y pasó al contraataque. Con un soberbio golpe de su puño que parecía martillo, el Khan derribó al guerrero legendario.

—Por favor, Ferrer, ¿sólo tienes eso? Creo que es el final de la batalla. Una vez que acabe contigo, usaré la Joya del Porvenir para manipular el futuro y controlar el destino de toda esta galaxia. Incluso podría apoderarme del trono de Abbadón y regir el universo en vez de N´astarith.

—¿La Joya del Porvenir? —musitó Jesús—. Pero mi padre...

—Sí, tu padre la ocultó para que nadie más pudiera usarla, pero Dark Spy la robó para nosotros y ahora la tenemos. Ésa es otra de las razones por la que decidimos venir a Niros además de acabar contigo, gusano. El Manantial del Porvenir nos permitirá dominar los poderes de la joya como bien debes saber.

—No puedes hablar en serio. La Joya del Porvenir es demasiado peligrosa... .

—Estoy consciente de los riesgos, pero son un precio muy pequeño comparado con todas las posibilidades que se abren. El futuro va a sufrir una notable mejoría.

Jesús sentía que le faltaba el aire y empezó a sofocarse. Todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. La fuerza del aureus era demasiada poderosa para soportarla por mucho más tiempo. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Allus y la razón por la cual incluso los Khans la pensaban dos veces antes de recurrir a aquella energía. Dominar el aureus exigía años de entrenamiento y, por desgracia, eso era algo que Jesús no tenía. La computadora de la armadura de batalla volvió a encenderse. "Advertencia final. Fallo del sistema cardiovascular inminente. Peligro extremo, repito, ¡Extremo!"

El Khan se acercó con un rictus triunfal en los labios.

—La Joya del Porvenir nos dará el poder para alterar el futuro y tú no podrás impedirlo. Admítelo, tu poder no es nada comparado con el mío. Estás herido en forma permanentemente, vencido y a las puertas de la muerte. No eres el Guerrero Káiser de la leyenda. Sólo eres un miserable gusano que se arrastra por los suelos, un perdedor idéntico a tu padre. Dime, ¿qué podrías hacer?

El príncipe meganiano lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

—Improvisar.

Entonces levantó sus brazos con las manos abiertas, saltó sobre Allus y le atacó usando el _Rayden Sha-Ma-Sha_. El rostro sorprendido del Khan de Caribdis se iluminó por aquella violenta ráfaga de luz que lo embistió a velocidad sideral. En medio de una potente explosión en la que saltaron cuantiosos fragmentos de la armadura del averno de Caribdis, la Joya del Porvenir voló por los aires dando giros y fue a dar a las manos de Jesús Ferrer mientras el centro de la aldea quedaba envuelto en una nube de polvo.

—Esta joya jamás caerá en sus manos. ¡Jamás!

Entre el humo que había dejado el estallido de luz, apareció Allus. Éste había logrado sobrevivir a pesar de la potencia del ataque, pero se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. El Khan bajó su mirada con incredulidad. Su armadura del averno estaba parcialmente destruida debido al ataque y tenía graves heridas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. De no ser por la extraordinaria resistencia de su armadura, probablemente el ataque de Jesús Ferrer lo hubiera matado ahí mismo en el acto. Allus se volvió iracundo hacia su oponente, pero comenzó a sentir que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. El daño recibido había resultado mayor al que esperaba.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya podido hacerme esto? En el último instante pudo alcanzar la velocidad sideral, lo cual es imposible. Nadie ha logrado moverse con tal rapidez cuando apenas empieza a dominar el poder del aureus.

—Deberías saber que yo no soy cualquiera... .

Jesús daba traspiés. Estaba en las últimas, pero al menos acababa de arrebatarle la Joya del Porvenir al Khan de Caribdis. Antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo para recuperarla, Jesús sujetó aquel tesoro familiar entre sus manos y aunó toda la energía que le quedaba para finalmente despedazarla. Entonces el meganiano cayó y se quedó tendido sobre la tierra, agonizante.

—¡Eres un miserable! —espetó el Khan con los ojos inyectados de odio—. Por tu culpa he perdido la posibilidad de controlar el futuro, pero eso te va a costar muy caro, gusano.

Más furioso que nunca, Allus se acercó dispuesto a ensañarse con Jesús, pero entonces el _Águila Real 74_ y una veintena de robots centuriones meganianos aparecieron en el firmamento lanzando ráfagas láser y proyectiles de fotón. Los disparos impactaron en varios puntos alrededor del Khan, causando una serie de violentas explosiones que lo hicieron bambolearse. Allus se dispuso a devolver el fuego, pero entonces se sintió sumamente débil a consecuencia de haber utilizado la fuerza del aureus por demasiado tiempo. El guerrero de Abbadón regresó a la normalidad y decidió escapar antes de convertirse en presa fácil de los guerreros que venían en la nave enemiga. Recuperó su espada usando telequinesis, pero no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para impulsarse al cielo. Isótopo y Zura llegaron a la aldea volando y se prepararon para luchar contra el enemigo.

—Retirada —ordenó Allus en un susurro apenas audible—. Debemos volver a la nave antes de que lleguen esos miserables de la Alianza. La Joya del Porvenir ha sido destruida por el maldito Jesús Ferrer y ya no podremos usarla.

—¿Vamos a huir? —preguntó Zura, dispuesto a entrar en batalla.

—He dicho que nos vamos —dijo Allus secamente.

—Pero no podemos... .

—Ya lo escuchaste —dijo Isótopo—. Esos infelices han traído varios cruceros de combate meganianos y sería una locura quedarnos.

Esperar más tiempo hubiera representado un riesgo innecesario que Isótopo no estaba dispuesto a correr. El meganiano tomó a Allus de los hombros y se elevó rápidamente seguido por Zura, Axe y Arrow. Mientras el grupo se alejaba a toda velocidad, Zura volvió la mirada hacia el sitio de la pelea y por un segundo contempló a los Caballeros Celestiales que salían del _Águila Real 74_. Un destello de expectación ardió en los ojos de Zura. Pronto. Muy pronto se enfrentaría a ellos.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Saori tomó la afilada daga dorada adornada con joyas que reposaba sobre la mesa y la contempló por unos momentos. Se trataba de la misma arma con la que Saga de Géminis había intentado liquidarla años atrás siendo ella un bebé. Después de la sangrienta batalla de las Doce Casas y la subsiguiente muerte de Saga, los Santos de Oro entregaron el Santuario a Saori, pero ella todavía permaneció durante algunos meses en la residencia Kido antes de mudarse finalmente al templo de Atena. En una ocasión, luego de la batalla contra Poseidón, mientras curioseaba por las habitaciones del Patriarca del Santuario, encontró un pequeño cofre bajo llave. Cuando por fin logró abrirlo, descubrió que éste guardaba la legendaria daga con la cual se suponía que Aioros de Sagitario había intentado asesinar a Atena.

Saori hubiera podido deshacerse de aquel desagradable objeto de haberlo deseado, pero prefirió no hacerlo y decidió llevarla consigo misma a todas partes. La daga se convertiría en el recordatorio del sacrificio que implicaba proteger la Tierra. Extendió una mano sobre la armadura de Pegaso y se cortó la muñeca. La sangre comenzó a gotear. Mu observó la escena en silencio.

—¿Sabes quién soy, Mu? —murmuró Saori con la mirada pérdida.

Mu bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Tú eres la diosa Atena.

—¿Y tú confías en tu diosa?

—Los Santos te seguiremos sin importar el final —repuso Mu con solemnidad.

—Sin importar el final —repitió Saori mientras su sangre bañaba los ropajes dañados de los Santos de Bronce—. La misión de Atena siempre será proteger la paz sobre la Tierra en compañía de sus valerosos Santos, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?

Una lágrima de tristeza se le escapó. Últimamente, había percibido como sus sentimientos por Seiya afloraban más y más a pesar de que ella intentaba reprimirlos inútilmente. Mu se lo había dicho sin rodeos. Ella era una diosa y su único destino era cuidar de la Tierra, pero tampoco podía ignorar los sentimientos que anidaban en lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba tan desmoralizada por aquella situación que por momentos sentía deseos de no ser una diosa.

__

Planeta Niros.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los guerreros y los soldados meganianos encontraran a Jesús Ferrer entre las ruinas de la aldea. Cuando Sailor Venus descubrió el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba el príncipe de Megazoar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y una mueca de dolor se desdibujó en su delicado rostro. No quería aceptarlo, pero muy interiormente sabía que Jesús no sobreviviría. El resto del grupo se congregó alrededor del príncipe para ayudarlo, pero no sabían qué hacer. Cadmio le tomó el pulso y, tras unos segundos, se levantó sin decir una sola palabra.

—No se preocupen —dijo Jesús Ferrer—. Todo está bien.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —le preguntó Casiopea—. Se supone que eres el Guerrero Káiser.

Jesús tosió, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando.

—Fue uno un Khan llamado Allus de Caribdis.

—No es posible —dijo Cadmio—. La leyenda dice que... .

—Las cosas han cambiado, mi amigo —repuso Jesús—. Los guerreros de Abbadón han aprendido... a manejar el aureus y algunos de ellos incluso pueden transformarse en guerreros Káiser... Deben... tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora... . La verdadera... batalla apenas ha comenzado... .

—¡Es imposible! —afirmó Lance a punto de sufrir un infarto—. ¿Quieres decir que ellos son más fuertes que tú? No puedo creer eso.

El general Strenuss y unos pocos soldados se abrieron paso a través de los aldeanos y se detuvieron frente al príncipe de Megazoar. Detrás de ellos había una decena de oficiales médicos que comenzaron a desempacar su equipo tan rápido como podía. Strenuss, de rostro curtido, aparentaba más edad de la que tenía. Era un guerrero orgulloso de su raza y muy apreciado dentro del ejército imperial. Se hincó respetuosamente delante de Jesús y lo miró a los ojos.

—Mi príncipe, resista, por favor —le suplicó—. No puede dejarnos todavía. Piense en su pueblo que lo necesita más que nunca. Usted es el último heredero al trono y si muere quedaremos desamparados. Le ruego que luche por vivir. Hágalo por todos lo que creemos en usted.

Jesús se sintió profundamente conmovido. El haber luchado contra los Guerreros de la Casa Real lo había desmoralizado al grado de poner en duda la sobrevivencia de su pueblo, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor gracias a las sinceras palabras de Strenuss. Jesús cerró los ojos un instante. Aún en esos momento no dejaba de recordar los sufrimientos que le habían acarreado a los meganianos.

—No, general, no diga eso. La verdad es que nuestro pueblo es... fuerte y sabrá seguir adelante a pesar... de la adversidad. Ustedes son... lo que deben disculparme... por no haber estado a la... altura de un verdadero príncipe. Por mi... culpa hubo guerras innecesarias y muchas personas inocentes tuvieron que... morir.

—Señor, no... .

—Aún no he terminado, general —le interrumpió Jesús—. Le daré... una última orden que... debe cumplir. Usted se encargará de... dirigir el destino del imperio una vez que me haya ido. Le otorgo plenos poderes para que los utilice con un solo fin: ayudar a la Alianza Estelar... en todo lo que pueda. Cuando N´astarith haya sido derrotado... debe devolver el poder al pueblo meganiano y jurar que jamás volverán... a iniciar... una guerra.

Strenuss bajó la mirada.

—Se lo prometo, príncipe.

A Azmoudez se le heló la sangre. No esperaba recibir aquel golpe mortal que daba al traste con sus ambiciones. Por supuesto que sabía que Isótopo también quería regir el imperio meganiano, pero confiaba en quitarlo de en medio con el apoyo de N´astarith luego que la Alianza fuese aniquilada. Logró dominar su expresión mientras trataba de calmar sus emociones. _"¡Maldito seas, Jesús!"_, pensó. _"¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!"_.

—Príncipe, lo lamento mucho —mintió Azmoudez—. Le juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por vengar su muerte. No descansaré hasta que N´astarith y sus malditos guerreros paguen por todos sus crímenes. Cuidaré de Josh como si fuese mi propio hijo.

Jesús parecía estar haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para respirar y mantenerse lúcido. Tenía un gran corte en el hombro derecho. Su armadura de batalla estaba totalmente destrozada y mostraba las señales de la batalla. Un dolor lacerante lo torturaba en el pecho. Su cara lucía sumamente pálida y estaba llena de tierra, sudor y sangre. Sailor Venus se arrodilló deprisa juntó a él y tomó su mano sin dejar de llorar amargamente.

—No llores, Sailor Venus —musitó Jesús—. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Ultimecia contemplaba la escena aparentando resignación, aunque por dentro se sentía deprimida por lo sucedido. Había tratado poco tiempo al príncipe Ferrer, pero lo suficiente como para comprender las razones de su dolor y su tristeza. En la distancia, y sin que nadie lo notara, la espada del rayo empezó a desvanecerse hasta que desapareció.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer —murmuró Shirufiru.

—Podría usar mi magia para curarlo —sugirió Fuu, pero ella misma sabía que sería inútil.

Lance negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde, incluso para ponerlo en animación suspendida.

Jesús dirigió su vista hacia Minako y la contempló con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Saulo echó una mirada a los alrededores y descubrió a todos los aldeanos sobrevivientes que comenzaban a salir de sus escondites. Aunque Jesús Ferrer había contribuido a provocar la guerra civil que devastaba a Endoria, el príncipe endoriano no pudo dejar de sentir algo de respeto por aquel hombre moribundo. Saulo bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir y, tras un momento, habló en voz baja.

—Excelente batalla, amigo, salvaste la vida de los aldeanos.

El último príncipe de Megazoar cerró sus ojos un momento. El escuchar que Saulo lo llamara "amigo" y que además le elogiara por su última acción, lo hizo sentirse bien. Tal vez había fallado en su objetivo de derrotar al imperio, pero al menos podía expirar en paz sabiendo que finalmente había logrado la redención. Su sacrificio había servido para destruir la Joya del Porvenir y salvar a los aldeanos.

—Entonces... no hay nada que lamentar.

—No te mueras —dijo Sailor Venus entre sollozos—. Resiste, por favor.

—La muerte sólo es otro camino que todos... debemos tomar en algún... momento, no es el final... del viaje —murmuró Jesús mientras sus cabellos recuperan su color original—. Cometí... muchos errores durante... mi vida, pero también... llegué a conocer... el amor y la amistad sincera... e incluso fui capaz de... imaginar la felicidad. Por favor, Saulo, perdóname por traicionar... a tu padre... .

Jesús Ferrer clavó la mirada en el cielo, y se le nublaron los ojos. Dejó de respirar, y el ánimo y la vida abandonaron su cuerpo. Todos permanecieron inmóviles por largo rato, con la vista fija en el príncipe meganiano muerto.

—Llevó una vida llena de sufrimientos —murmuró Lance con solemnidad—. Que su espíritu vaya a la Eternidad junto con todos aquellos que nos precedieron.

El cielo era tan claro que podía verse el infinito.

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

La reunión había concluido. Todos acababan de marcharse a excepción de los Khans, Mantar, Malabock, Lilim y Rei Ayanami. Vuelto hacia el gigantesco ventanal que dominaba la habitación, contemplando el infinito desde su trono, N´astarith no prestaba la menor atención a los que aguardaban a sus espaldas. El oscuro señor de Abbadón estaba pensando en todo lo que haría una vez que tuviera en su poder todas las gemas sagradas.

—Falta poco para que la entrada al Universo de la Emanación sea abierta nuevamente —comentó N´astarith, sintiéndose complacido—. La victoria se encuentra tan cerca que casi puedo acariciarla con mi mano. Finalmente podré cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en el amo de todo. No habrá nadie en ningún universo capaz de detener lo inevitable. Todos tendrán que aceptar mi voluntad o sencillamente desaparecer.

—Mi señor, ¿qué haremos con nuestros aliados? —inquirió Sombrío, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de N´astarith—. Por el momento nos están ayudando a destruir a la Alianza, pero qué pasará una vez que descubran lo que intentamos hacer con el Portal Estelar. No estoy tan seguro que acepten someterse voluntariamente a vuestros designios.

—Sombrío tiene razón, mi señor —dijo Suzú de Banshee—. Aparte de eso, sabemos que existen guerreros en otras realidades que no tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Ellos igualmente podrían interferir con nuestros planes o unirse a nuestros enemigos.

N´astarith hizo girar su trono para volverse hacia sus servidores.

—Creo que sí alguno de nuestros aliados decidiera pasarse de listo, ustedes se harán cargo del problema, ¿no es cierto? Destruiré a cualquiera que venga a desafiarme sin importar de quien se trate. Los sujetos a los que hace referencia Suzú no son un motivo de preocupación. ¿Creen que no había pensando en ellos? No importa que se traten de héroes o demonios. Al final nadie podrá resistirse a mi voluntad.

—El jefe sí que piensa en grande —murmuró Sombrío.

—Cualquier intento por oponerse a la voluntad del emperador sería completamente inútil —afirmó Tiamat con vehemencia—. Nosotros somos el poder definitivo de todos los universos.

N´astarith se recostó pesadamente en su trono y frunció la mirada.

—Humm, percibo que la presencia de ese odioso Jesús Ferrer ha desaparecido. El Guerrero Káiser ha muerto al fin —soltó una risita maliciosa y se puso de pie—. Parece que Allus realizó una excelente labor. Ahora sólo nos queda eliminar a la Alianza Estelar y recuperar las gemas que nos robaron. ¡La Existencia me pertenece y yo le pertenezco a ella!

En la soledad de sus cuarteles, José Zeiva estaba meditando en lo que haría en el futuro próximo. Sus misteriosos visitantes se habían marchado y ahora podía pensar tranquilamente sin presiones. Tomó una copa de vino y la llenó para luego beber de ella intensamente. La llenó de nuevo y bebió. Estaba mirando sus viejas fotografías cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

—José, he venido a despedirme.

El otrora emperador de Endoria se volvió con la rapidez del rayo y se topo frente a frente con el que había sido su mejor amigo, Jesús Ferrer. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, José tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de nuevo del Lucero de la Noche y de la Mañana, de modo que se dio la vuelta y volvió a llenar la copa.

—¿No crees que ese es un truco demasiado gastado?

—Escucha —dijo Jesús—. Cometimos muchos errores en el pasado, pero aún hay esperanza para ti. Debes olvidar todas tus ambiciones y volver a ser la persona que alguna vez fuiste antes de que todo esto empezara.

En ese momento, José se dio cuenta de que aquel le hablaba era realmente Jesús Ferrer y no un impostor como había creído. Se dio la vuelta y esbozó un gesto de incredulidad al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quise venir a advertirte. Cuando Kayla murió, el odio nubló mi mente y decidí seguir el camino de N´astarith. Poco después me di cuenta que ese camino estaba lleno de ambición, venganza y crueldad. El poder nos corroyó el alma a los dos. Nos convertimos en instrumentos del mal.

—Eso era antes —le replicó José—. Pero ahora todo será diferente. Cuando nos apoderemos del aureus, lograremos acabar con ese infeliz de N´astarith y gobernar la galaxia como siempre quisimos hacerlo.

—No, mi amigo, recuerda todo lo que hemos hecho. Nosotros queríamos erradicar el sufrimiento, pero en vez de eso lo hemos incrementado. No salvaremos a nadie librando guerras inútiles que sólo causan dolor —hizo una pausa y extendió ambas manos. La espada del trueno se materializó sobre las palmas de Jesús Ferrer—. Es hora de irme, pero antes quiero darte mi tesoro más preciado. Úsalo para hacer lo correcto y, cuando llegue el momento, dáselo a quien consideres un verdadero amigo, como he hecho yo —Se quedó callado y desapareció como si se lo hubiese llevado el viento.

José miró la espada del trueno y supo enseguida que Jesús estaba muerto.

_Planeta Niros._

Por decisión del general Strenuss y sus consejeros, los meganianos acordaron celebrar los funerales de su príncipe en el planeta Niros y no en los cuartes de la Alianza Estelar o en algún planeta del imperio meganiano como muchos esperaban. La razón para no hacerlo en la _Churubusco_ había sido evitar protestas de todos los dirigentes que sentían algún rencor hacia el último príncipe de Megazoar, y Strenuss no quería propiciar algún roce diplomático que causara malestar entre su pueblo. Los principales líderes políticos y militares meganianos habían llegado a Niros junto con la reina Andrea, que fungía como representante de la Alianza Estelar. En los cielos, cazas meganiano y robots centuriones desfilaban para rendir el último adiós al príncipe guerrero.

Asiont aguardaba a la espera de que la ceremonia comenzara. El cuerpo del príncipe de Megazoar yacía sobre un catafalco, esperando ser incinerado. Los que habían sido elegidos para honrarle formaban un círculo en torno a la pira. El patriarca Idanae y los demás videntes y sacerdotes de la aldea ya estaban reuniéndose en honor del Guerrero Káiser junto con los Caballeros Celestiales, la reina Andrea y su comitiva, Trunks, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Ryoga, Ranma, Azmoudez, No.18, Kurinrin, Shirufiru, Ameria, Zerosu, Eclipse, el general Strenuss y una guardia de honor compuesta por cien soldados. Saulo y veinte militares endorianos aguardaban de pie frente a ellos. La pira funeraria fue encendida y las llamas subieron rápidamente, envolviendo el cuerpo de Jesús Ferrer hasta consumirlo.

—No puedo creer que haya muerto —murmuró Minako—. Él me salvó la vida en una ocasión y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo. Me siento tan inútil.

—Tranquilízate, Sailor Venus, no puedes culparte por lo que pasó —la reconfortó Azmoudez, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica—. Nadie estimaba al príncipe más que yo, pero debemos saber dejar ir a nuestros seres queridos.

—Pareciera que no hay esperanza —musitó la Sailor con tristeza.

Casiopea respiró hondo.

—El mal puede parecer invencible —murmuró—. La gente perversa siempre piensa que se saldrá con la suya, pero están equivocados. El mal nunca vencerá al bien de forma permanente. Al final, el poder renovador del amor siempre se impondrá y la vida saldrá triunfante.

Muy seria e intentando retener sus lágrimas, Sailor Venus volvió la mirada a tiempo para ver como las llamas reducían a Jesús Ferrer a cenizas y espíritu. Cuando el fuego se lo hubo llevado, Alyath liberó una andanada de palomas blancas. Alzando el vuelto entre una agitación de alas y el sol de la mañana, las palomas se perdieron rápidamente de vista.

Saulo sentía que la muerte del príncipe meganiano había dejado muchas interrogantes en el aire. ¿Qué era lo que los guerreros de Abbadón estaban buscando en Niros? ¿Cómo era posible que los Khans también hubieran logrado dominar los poderes del aureus? Todavía sentía un poco de rencor contra Jesús Ferrer, pero esperaba lograr encontrar la paz que ansiaba para perdonarlo algún día.

Para los aldeanos de Niros la muerte del Káiser significó un evento trágico que sólo podía anunciar mayores males para toda la galaxia. Ultimecia había visto la pelea de cerca y todavía no lograba entender que el guerrero de Abbadón también pudiera usar la fuerza del aureus. De acuerdo a la leyenda de Dilmun, sólo podía haber un Káiser en todo el universo, pero ahora las cosas se veían muy diferentes. Mientras Idanae recogía las cenizas de Jesús Ferrer para depositarlas en una pequeña urna, Ultimecia se acercó hasta donde estaba Asiont para hablar con él.

—Tú eres un Caballero Celestial, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, así es —le contestó Asiont—. ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Ultimecia. Tenemos que hablar sobre la batalla en la que murió el príncipe Ferrer. La situación ha dado un giro inesperado y deben todo saber lo que ocurrió durante la pelea.

Asiont estaba por decir algo cuando Cadmio se acercó para hablarle.

—El general Strenuss quiere llevar las cenizas del príncipe al planeta Adon. Me dijeron que en ese lugar se encuentran las tumbas de su esposa e hijo y me parece algo apropiado. Uriel consiguió que el Consejo de la Alianza expresara su pesar por la muerte del príncipe, pero me parece algo hipócrita.

—Todos lo sabemos, pero dejemos las cosas así.

—Es un chiste de mal gusto —afirmó Cadmio—. La mayoría de los miembros del Consejo lo consideraba un criminal y querían verlo muerto. Supongo que los meganiano tampoco se tragan el cuento, pero fingen hacerlo para evitar más problemas.

Asiont se volvió para presentar a Ultimecia.

—Cadmio, ella es una sacerdotisa que fue testigo de la batalla. Quizá pueda decirnos lo que queremos saber.

Cadmio se quedó pensativo un momento.

—De acuerdo, iré a decirles a los demás que nos quedaremos aquí mientras los meganianos llevan las cenizas del príncipe Ferrer al planeta Adon. Quizá Azmoudez y las Sailor quieran ir con ellos, pero estoy seguro que Trunks y el resto querrán quedarse con nosotros.

—De acuerdo —dijo Asiont.

La sacerdotisa observó como Cadmio se alejaba y después, se quedó cabizbaja y con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Asiont la contempló por unos instantes, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola y volvió la vista hacia el lugar de la batalla, haciéndose preguntas para las que todavía no tenía respuesta alguna. Unos instantes después, todos los meganianos habían abordado, y sus naves empezaron a despegar para alejarse rápidamente de Niros.

__

Planeta Adon.

En medio de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido el gran palacio imperial de Adon, Sailor Venus encontró el lugar donde descansaban los restos de la emperatriz Kayla y su hijo Kim. Se arrodilló en el suelo y depositó las cenizas de Jesús Ferrer sobre las tumbas. Las cubrió con tierra para que al fin pudieran estar todos juntos y luego se levantó.

—Te prometo que jamás te olvidaré —dijo en voz alta, mirando los restos de la capital adoniana—. No sé cuál sea el futuro que nos depara el destino y no estoy tan segura que podamos derrotar a N´astarith.

Los soldados meganianos realizaron los honores correspondientes y se retiraron a sus naves en silencio. Antes de que la escotilla de su transporte se cerrara, el general Strenuss se volvió y dirigió un saludo militar a las tumbas. Por su parte, Sailor Venus contempló en silencio el triste panorama que la rodeaba, preguntándose sí realmente había esperanza y entonces decidió volver a la nave.

Mientras regresaban, Sailor Venus miró hacia el suelo árido y notó una pequeña planta que se asomaba por entre los escombros. Era un verdadero milagro que algo llegase a crecer en aquel mundo sin vida. Frunció una pequeña sonrisa y sintió algo de alegría. Las palabras de Casiopea cobraron sentido. El espíritu humano, al igual que aquella hierba flexible y tenaz, lograría sobrevivir a pesar de la guerra y alzarse de nuevo, más resistente, más sabio y más unido que nunca.

_Continuará... ._


	129. UNA TORMENTA ESTÁ LLEGANDO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXVIII

UNA TORMENTA ESTÁ LLEGANDO

__

La Luna, año 2245 d. C.

_El Mar de la Tranquilidad era una tierra silenciosa, misteriosa y baldía, una tumba abierta de cenizas y piedra en forma de cráter. Había dos radares, tan recientes como los vehículos militares esparcidos en el terreno arenoso y gris que rodeaban la estación Kindom Freedom. La silueta curva de una Tierra brillante se alzaba en el cielo por el horizonte, subrayando el claro contraste entre el luminoso color azul de sus océanos y los valles apagados. Los escombros cubrían el terreno: tanques hechos añicos, naves derribadas, experimentos científicos, algunos objetos personales e incluso una bandera de la Tierra. La base lunar Kindom Freedom parecía una tétrica tumba en un páramo desolado y silencioso. Todas las instalaciones habían sido evacuadas después que un grupo de piratas espaciales irrumpiera sorpresivamente. Los terrícolas se defendieron y aunque lograron ahuyentar a los piratas, las instalaciones quedaron seriamente dañadas por la batalla. El ataque obligó al gobierno de la Tierra a construir una segunda base mucho más grande y mejor protegida ubicada a varios kilómetros de distancia._

Durante décadas, la base Kindom Freedom permaneció en el olvido para la mayoría de los terrícolas. Fue por eso a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que uno de los mayores fugitivos estaría oculto precisamente en ese lugar.

Ray Sandoval, de cuarenta y seis años, había sido considerado uno de los científicos más brillantes de su tiempo y por más de una década fue el encargado de dirigir el desarrollo del proyecto Espartano. En teoría, dicho programa tenía como objetivo la creación de un ejército de súper humanos que protegerían la Tierra de una posible invasión alienígena, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Algunos políticos pretendían usar a los súper humanos para dominar al planeta entero. Cuando el doctor Sandoval supo la verdad, acudió a las autoridades y se negó a cooperar. El gobierno se negó a dejarlo ir y lo amenazaron para que siguiera al frente del programa, pero el científico supo escapar y se ocultó para que nadie lo encontrara. De la noche a la mañana, Ray Sandoval se convirtió en uno de los fugitivos más buscados en todo lo ancho y largo de la Tierra. Se esparció el rumor de que el científico había vendido información valiosa a grupos terroristas. Cualquiera que supiera sobre el paradero del doctor Sandoval tenía la obligación de denunciarlo ante las autoridades. No importaba nada más. Su captura no podía ignorarse. El teniente Zeiva lo sabía perfectamente, pero su mente albergaba serias dudas respecto a cumplir con su deber.

En la habitación donde se encontraba, José estaba recostado en una cama, mirándose el vendaje que tenía en el brazo derecho mientras meditaba sobre qué lo que haría en el futuro inmediato. De no haber sido por la oportuna asistencia médica que le habían proporcionado el doctor Sandoval y su ayudante, probablemente estaría muerto. Le debía la vida a sus rescatadores, pero su deber como militar le exigía actuar conforme a las leyes de la Tierra. José se tomó las manos y bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en sí mismo. Era terco e impetuoso, pero a veces tomaba decisiones temerarias. Sabía lo que decían de él sus compañeros. Creía que las reglas no habían sido creadas únicamente para gobernar la conducta, sino también para proporcionar un mapa que permitiera entender el mundo.

La puerta se abrió para dar entrada al ayudante del doctor Sandoval, que traía una bandeja con refrescos y comida. El joven fue hasta la cama y le ofreció un refresco a José. Después retrocedió, esperando. José dirigió una inclinación de la cabeza al joven y luego probó el refresco.

—Será mejor que comas —le aconsejó el joven—. Debes recuperar tus fuerzas.

José dejó su refresco encima de la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—No te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida.

—Descuida, lo harás cuando te sientas mejor. He terminado con las reparaciones de tu nave caza. Tengo que decirte que supiste maniobrar muy bien en la cola de ese asteroide. Eres un piloto bastante bueno.

—No lo suficiente según veo —repuso José—. Sí hubiera sido tan bueno como afirmas no habría terminado chocando en esa estúpida lluvia de piedras. Fue una verdadera suerte que me encontraran con vida.

El joven sacó un chip de sus ropas y extrajo una sofisticada computadora de mano de su bolsillo. Espero un momento y luego introdujo el chip que contenía las muestras de sangre de José Zeiva en la ranura de la computadora.

—Según veo los análisis indican que gozas de una excelente salud física. Con algo de tiempo esas heridas desaparecerán por completo y estarás como nuevo. Quizá te queden algunas pequeñas marcas en el brazo, pero... .

—No me molestan las cicatrices siempre y cuando éstas se queden ocultas bajo la ropa y no sean muy grandes. Al menos no perdí el brazo en el choque y eso ya es ganancia.

—¿Qué hace un militar de la Tierra en estas regiones tan lejanas? —preguntó el joven con suspicacia—. Tengo entendido que estabas sobrevolando el Mar de la Tranquilidad cuando tu nave se estrelló.

—Estoy tras la pista de un grupo de piratas espaciales que merodean cerca de la órbita terrestre. Atacaron un carguero de suministros que escoltaba con varios escuadrones y los estaba persiguiendo cuando se internaron detrás de la cola de un asteroide. Cuando mi nave chocó con los restos del meteoro perdí el control y acabé estrellándome aquí en la Luna. ¿Saben algo al respecto?

—No sé nada sobre piratas espaciales. El doctor Sandoval no confía en ellos.

—Y quién podría culparlo —dijo José con una sonrisa, Apartó las sabanas y se puso de pie—. ¿Eres hijo del doctor?

—No, pero él ha sido como un padre para mí —repuso el joven mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la pistola láser que colgaba de su cinto—. Me contó que los militares lo están buscando y que por eso nos escondemos en esta base abandonada. ¿Es cierto todo eso?

José levantó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quisiera poder decirte que no, pero no tiene caso que mienta. El doctor Sandoval es buscado por el gobierno y existe una recompensa bastante atractiva por su captura. Se dice que posee información valiosa que pondría en riesgo la seguridad de la Tierra. Les agradezco por su ayuda, pero... .

El joven se puso tenso.

—¿Significa que vas a delatarnos? ¿Lo harás?

—Se supone que debería hacerlo —respondió José con fría determinación—. ¿Por qué razón me salvaron la vida? No lo entiendo. Pudieron haberme dejado morir y ahorrarse tantos problemas.

—Hice lo que era correcto, pero esperaba un poco de gratitud de tu parte. El doctor Sandoval no es un criminal. Es un hombre bueno que está en contra de los políticos corruptos.

—Aun si me matan no podrás evitar que otros militares vengan —murmuró José con la vista fija en el arma del joven—. De seguro mi escuadrón debe estar muy cerca de aquí en estos momentos.

—Sí hubiese querido matarte no te habría salvado —replicó el joven, mostrando las manos vacías—. Sé que tienes un deber que cumplir, pero te aseguro que el doctor Sandoval es inocente. Él no le haría daño a la Tierra.

—La ley es dura, pero es la ley —murmuró José como no queriendo—. Escucha, no es que me simpaticen mis superiores, pero tengo un debe que cumplir. La obligación de un soldado es cumplir con la ley.

—¿Aún si esas leyes son injustas? —inquirió el joven apenas conteniendo el disgusto por la naturaleza egoísta de aquel teniente—. Hubo una época en que los militares sabían lo que era la justicia. Piensa por ti mismo.

José lo miró con severidad, estudiándolo. Luego sonrió. No pasaba un día sin se preguntara si las leyes a las que había jurado obedecer eran justas. Había estudiado la política y había llegado a la conclusión de que el gobierno de la Tierra estaba podrido desde sus cimientos, pero prefería mantenerse al margen y comportarse como un buen soldado. Después de todo, los militares no debían inmiscuirse en política.

¿O sí debían?

—La justicia es algo relativo.

El joven lanzó a José una mirada que le transmitió al teniente toda la confianza que tenía en sí mismo. Era todo lo que tenía.

—La Tierra está sumida en la corrupción y lo sabes. Los políticos se apoyan en la seguridad planetaria para abusar de los ciudadanos comunes. Fue por esto y otras cosas que el doctor Sandoval decidió irse. Él no está de acuerdo con lo que ocurre en la Tierra.

José alzó la mirada hacia el techo.

—Sé que van colgarme por esto —murmuró él, bajando la cabeza y exhalando un suspiro. Se miró el brazo derecho y se acarició levemente el vendaje—. Pero tienes razón. Que se vayan al diablo mis superiores. Yo también estoy harto de esos políticos corruptos y ambiciosos.

—¿De verdad no piensas entregarnos?

—Oye, ustedes me rescataron de la muerte —le recordó José—. Déjame devolverles el favor. Tal vez me hagan corte marcial por esto si alguien llega a enterarse, pero así estaremos a mano. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

El joven se quedó pensativo y lo miró fijamente.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

José le extendió la mano.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó.

—Soy Jesús Ferrer.

Armagedón, año 2315 d. C.

Con paso firme y decidido, José Zeiva avanzó por el hangar rumbo al trasbordador que lo esperaba a unos metros adelante. Mientras caminaba no podía apartar de su mente las imágenes de un pasado tan distante que a veces le parecía que jamás hubiese existido. Estaba por subir a la rampa de abordaje cuando se detuvo para luego volverse y contemplar al general Luis Carrier y a un pelotón de soldados androide, que venían detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Ocurre algo?

Luis se veía bastante preocupado.

—Hace unos instantes me avisaron que... —la voz era un susurro ronco—, que Jesús Ferrer ha muerto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Uno de los Khans lo mató durante una batalla en el planeta Niros, aunque no conozco los detalles exactos.

José escuchó la noticia con una tranquilidad que dejó perplejo a Luis. Sí al menos su primo hubiese sonreído maliciosamente o maldecido al destino por robarle el privilegio de vengarse de Jesús Ferrer, quizá Luis no habría quedado tan turbado. Por un instante tuvo la sensación que tal vez no se había dado a entender claramente, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así

—Era algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano —dijo José, inexpresivo—. Él nos traicionó a todos uniéndose a la Alianza Estelar. Es de suponerse que N´astarith debe sentirse bastante satisfecho por lo ocurrido. Sus planes están marchando a la perfección.

—Sí, es decir, no sé, es decir...

—Ahora es cuando debemos tener más cuidado —le interrumpió José, manteniendo su rostro impasible—. La guerra quizá esté a punto de terminar y N´astarith bien podría deshacerse de nosotros bajo el mínimo pretexto. No podemos darle motivos para que ponga en duda nuestra lealtad o lo lamentaremos. Seremos buenos colaboradores y mantendremos la cabeza abajo.

—Tienes toda la razón —musitó Luis con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Adónde te diriges? Me dijeron que habías dado ordenes para que prepararan tu nave, pero nadie supo decirme cual es tu destino. ¿Regresarás a Endoria acaso?

José se echó a reír.

—¿Para qué querría ir a ese lugar? Allí sólo me esperan reclamos por parte de políticos y empresarios que exigen mayor seguridad. Estoy harto de todos esos sujetos y de sus quejas. ¿Por qué no intentan ellos combatir a la insurgencia? —Exhaló un suspiro de cansancio—. Es irónico, ¿no crees? A los ojos de los endorianos sigo siendo el tirano que los gobierna, pero N´astarith es quien da las ordenes. Yo cargo con los insultos y el infeliz tiene todo el poder. La vida está del asco.

—Las cosas no pintan muy bien que digamos —murmuró Luis bajando la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la segunda espada que ahora colgaba de la cintura de José... y que no recordaba haber visto antes—. ¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera o volverás pronto? Recuerda que N´astarith ha convocado a una junta con carácter de urgente en dos megaciclos. Todos debemos estar presentes o podrían pensar mal.

—Pueden contar con que estaré en esa estúpida reunión —repuso José antes de darse la media vuelta, agitando violentamente su capa escarlata—. Debo atender mis propios asuntos también, y estos no son de la incumbencia de nadie. Sí alguien pregunta por mí diles que fui al sector Aruzyy a evaluar la fabricación de una nueva clase de destructor estelar. En caso de que no pueda estar presente usaré la Holo-Red Intergaláctica para comunicarme.

—Claro, claro —asintió Luis despacio. Parecía estar angustiado—. Por cierto, cuando vuelvas, quisiera que habláramos un poco. No sé qué pienses, pero estoy muy preocupado por lo que pasa e incluso no he podido dormir bien en días. ¿Está bien si conversamos?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. José continuó su camino por la rampa de abordaje y desapareció cuando la escotilla se cerró detrás de él. Luis permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, viendo como la nave de su primo despegaba del hangar. Entonces se volvió y se dirigió despacio hacia las compuertas, con la cabeza agachada. N´astarith, el señor de Abbadón, lo esperaba.

__

Planeta Niros.

En el interior del destructor _Estrella Amarilla_, Cadmio se asomaba por la ventana de la sala de conferencias. Con una mano sujetaba su cinturón, entrecerrando los ojos ante el viento que azotaba su cabello y sus ropas; y con la otra, se hacía sombra en los ojos para evitar que lo deslumbrara el brillo de los soles. En ese momento, todos tenían puesta su atención en Ultimecia, que relataba hasta el último detalle de la batalla entre el príncipe Jesús Ferrer y los guerreros de Abbadón. El tono de voz de la sacerdotisa exigía la atención de todos los presentes mientras sus ojos azules iban de un rostro a otro, buscando incesantemente una reacción a sus palabras.

—Ese Khan mencionó que había logrado dominar el aureus y por eso podía transformarse en un Guerrero Káiser —dijo en voz baja, y con ello dio por concluido su relato.

Asiont no llegó a oír todas las palabras, la verdad es que no pudo hacerlo. Su verdadero significado fue demasiado grande para que su mente pudiera asimilarlo en su totalidad. Significaba que todo lo que había hecho, y todo lo que habían hecho... .

Que lo poco que habían conseguido, todo lo que habían sufrido... .

Todo lo que había padecido la galaxia, todo los años de guerra y de sufrimiento y matanza, de planetas enteros devastados... .

Todo había sido por nada.

Porque todo se hizo para salvar a la galaxia.

Que ya estaba perdida.

Que ya estaba caída.

—No puede ser cierto —murmuró Saulo en voz baja. Por un instante, toda la existencia del príncipe de Endoria se había vuelto un cristal lleno de fisuras que se desmoronó ante el golpe que suponía aquella revelación. Pero, siendo Saulo, un segundo después, volvió a ser quien era, puro príncipe de Endoria y Caballero Celestial—. Es que no lo comprendo. La leyenda dice que sólo habría un Káiser y que éste salvaría a la Existencia de la oscuridad.

Casiopea inclinó la cabeza.

—Creo que es hora de empezar a pensar que hemos malinterpretado esa leyenda.

—Perdón, pero no entiendo lo que dices, Casiopea.

Ella llevó la mirada hacia Trunks y lanzó un suspiro.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo los Caballeros Celestiales hemos alimentado la luz con nuestras vidas. Nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y espíritu a trabajar por la paz y la justicia en toda la galaxia, pero jamás se nos ocurrió pensar que la oscuridad surgiría de entre nosotros mismos. Tal vez esa oscuridad nos ha impedido discernir con claridad la verdad sobre la leyenda y sólo hemos visto aquello que queríamos ver.

—Ella tiene razón en decir eso —murmuró Cadmio, mirando a través de la ventana. La aldea parecía estar como él se sentía. Dañada. Destrozada—. Parece que las tinieblas empiezan a disiparse. Los guerreros de Abbadón aprendieron a usar el aureus para alcanzar un nivel incomparable y así destruir la orden de los Caballeros Celestiales. Esto cambia las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —inquirió Kuririn.

Cadmio se giró hacia ellos.

—Ahora que sabemos que N´astarith controla el poder del aureus no podemos enfrentarlo. Debemos huir de esta galaxia mientras aún tengamos tiempo. No conozco ninguna manera en que podamos derrotarlos.

—No estarás hablando en serio —repuso Andrea—. No importa si N´astarith tiene más poder ahora que antes. Nuestra misión sigue siendo la misma que cuando todo esto comenzó. Tenemos que terminar con esta guerra de una forma u otra.

—¿Terminar la guerra? —Cadmio alzó una ceja—. Me parece que no ha comprendido la gravedad de la situación, alteza. La guerra está pérdida. N´astarith controla casi toda la galaxia y no hay forma en que podamos vencerlo. Esto sencillamente se acabó y nosotros hemos perdido.

—No puedo creer que esté escuchando eso —intervino Trunks, avanzando un paso al frente—. Cuando nos invitaron a venir a esta dimensión nos dijeron que peleando juntos podríamos vencer a N´astarith y ahora quieren darse por vencidos sólo porque el enemigo resulto ser más fuerte de lo que pensaban. No es mi intención juzgar sus opiniones, pero creo que al menos deberíamos hacer el intento.

—Hay muchas personas que aún dependen de nosotros —les recordó Hikaru.

Cadmio meneó la cabeza.

—Aún si peleáramos todos al mismo tiempo sería inútil —murmuró Cadmio amargamente—. Ni siquiera el aura más brillante y poderosa de toda la Existencia podría igualar la fuerza del aureus. Es evidente que N´astarith ha estado planeando esto desde hace mucho tiempo y nos lleva ventaja.

—No ganamos nada con dejarnos abrumar por la desesperación —dijo Casiopea—. Debemos enfrentar la fuerza de la oscuridad con cada aliento que tengamos. La desesperación no es otra cosa que una manifestación de la oscuridad que mora dentro de nosotros mismos.

—Y es una oscuridad que se vuelve más fuerte —Saulo miró fijamente a los ojos de Trunks y Casiopea, y ésta pudo sentir el calor de su mirada—. Recientemente, supimos que N´astarith se ha aliado con el peor enemigo de Zacek y los Guerreros Kundalini. Dentro de poco la Alianza del Mal llegará a esta dimensión y se unirá a las fuerzas de Abbadón. Cuando eso suceda, la guerra entrará en una fase mucho peor de lo que podamos imaginar.

—¿Qué tan malo podría ser? —inquirió Andrea.

Saulo exhaló un suspiro antes de responder.

—Según tengo entendido, las fuerzas de la Alianza del Mal están muy bien equipadas y cuentan con una tecnología similar a la nuestra. El alto mando está llevando a cabo varias simulaciones para evaluar los probables resultados, pero me temo que no serán nada favorables. N´astarith podría buscar más aliados en las otrs universos y eso complicaría las cosas.

—No nos rendiremos nunca —afirmó Asiont—. Hacer eso equivaldría a entregarle nuestras vidas al oscuro señor de Abbadón. Estoy seguro que los Khans todavía no descifran todos los secretos del aureus. Ese es el motivo por el cual están en busca de las doce gemas sagradas.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones? —Cadmio se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tienes algún plan que no implique morir en vano? Se creen muy valientes diciendo que hay que luchar hasta el final y todo eso, pero la realidad es que no saben qué hacer. Ir directo hacia la muerte no detendrá esta guerra.

Asiont bajó la mirada sin saber que responder. La niebla de la duda empezó a oscurecer su mente. No tenía cómo responder a las objeciones de Cadmio porque en el fondo de su ser también pensaba que no había esperanza de ganar, aunque por fuera trataba de dar otra imagen.

—Rendirse tampoco es una buena idea —dijo Casiopea—. La única forma de sobrevivir será venciendo a N´astarith y a sus aliados. Hay que pensar en la solución y no tanto en el problema. Tenemos que analizar las cosas con detenimiento. Por ejemplo, si ese Khan poseía la fuerza del aureus, ¿por qué huyó de nosotros? Hubiera sido bastante fácil vencernos a todos, pero no lo hizo.

—Es cierto —asintió Trunks, frunciendo el ceño—. No tiene sentido a menos que hubiera algo que lo obligara a escapar. ¿Están diciendo que ese Khan no era tan invencible después de todo?

—No veo otra explicación —Casiopea dirigió su mirada hacia Saulo—. La oscuridad nubla nuestra percepción y por eso tenemos que pensar con claridad y en calma. Debemos deshacernos del miedo y la duda. Es evidente que todavía no controlan la fuerza del aureus. La victoria sólo será posible sí creemos en ella.

Incluso No.18, que permanecía cruzada de brazos con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro, levantó la mirada. La androide fingía no prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaban, pero lo cierto es que no había perdido ningún detalle de la conversación. De vez en cuando arriesgaba una mirada para observar las distintas impresiones de todos los presentes.

Saulo se recostó en su asiento. Estaba por decir algo cuando escuchó un suave tintineo proveniente de sus ropas.

—Disculpen un momento —dijo, y se volvió, sacando un comunicador de un bolsillo—. ¿Sí... ?

—Príncipe, hemos recibido una transmisión del general Strenuss —dijo una voz masculina por el comunicador—. Las naves meganianas volverán al sistema Adur y el general Azmoudez dice que se encargará de cuidar a las sailor que viajaron al funeral del príncipe Ferrer.

—Gracias por el aviso —dijo Saulo—. Iremos para allá.

—Llegó el momento de volver a la _Churubusco_ —anunció Cadmio y después giró la cabeza hacia el patriarca Idanae—. Le agradecemos mucho su ayuda, pero tenemos que retirarnos. Pueden venir con nosotros si les parece. Estarán más seguros con la Alianza que en este planeta.

—Se los agradezco, pero preferimos quedarnos —repuso Idanae con un gesto de amabilidad—. Niros ha sido nuestro hogar desde siempre y tenemos que quedarnos aquí, pero antes de que dejen este planeta quisiera decirles algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Trunks.

—Hace unos instantes dijeron que existía la posibilidad de que hubieran entendido mal la leyenda y ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi pueblo y yo también pudimos haber caído en el mismo error. La victoria no puede depender de una sola persona. Es cierto que a lo largo de la historia han habido individuos que han derrotado a la oscuridad, pero lo cierto es que jamás hubieran podido hacerlo por sí solos. Para ganar esta batalla deberán mirar hacia el pasado para salvaguardar el futuro.

—¿Mirar hacia el pasado? —repitió Andrea, inclinándose hacia delante. Sí había algo que ella quería dejar atrás era el pasado—. Temo que no entiendo, señor.

—Todo se aclarará en su momento, majestad, no antes ni después.

Zura estaba parado con las piernas separadas y las manos cogidas a su espalda mientras miraba por la ventana reforzada del enorme Devastador abbadonita. Estaban atravesando el hiperespacio en dirección a _Armagedón_. Faltaba poco para llegar. Zura desvió un ápice la mirada y descubrió el reflejo de Isótopo en el transpariacero. El guerrero meganiano acababa de entrar por la puerta de acceso del puente. Zura miró el reflejo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Allus? —preguntó fríamente.

—Su condición es estable, aunque tardará un poco en recuperarse —el reflejo de Isótopo echó una mirada a un costado—. Quisiera poder entender cómo es que Allus pudo igualar los poderes del príncipe Ferrer. No tenía idea de que los Khans pudieran tener semejante fuerza.

Zura suspiró. No sentía ganas de explicarlo lo que era el aureus, esperaba que N´astarith se comunicara con ellos. Isótopo no paraba de hablar y Zura empezó a sentir deseos de darle una patada lo bastante fuerte como para arrojarlo lo más lejos posible. Sí había algo que Zura no soportaba era que lo molestaran cuando estaba meditando. Los meganianos que servían a N´astarith eran escoria, presuntuosos y fastidiosos. Y los Khans eran igual de viles.

—Tal parece que Allus no confía lo suficiente en nosotros para contarnos todos sus secretos —dijo tranquilo, como sí estuviera pensando en voz alta—. Y sospecho que Aicila y los demás Khans tampoco están dispuestos a revelarnos la verdad sobre sus poderes. Según entiendo, el príncipe Ferrer era el heredero de los poderes mencionados en la leyenda de Dilmun, pero nuestro amigo Allus fue capaz de derrotarlo con relativa facilidad. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isótopo ansioso.

—Allus ha logrado dominar el aureus al grado de poder elevar sus poderes más allá de su propia fuerza interna. Sólo usando la fuerza del aureus es posible superar la velocidad de la luz como Allus y el príncipe Ferrer lo hicieron.

—Gran Creador, es cierto —murmuró Isótopo con la voz estrangulada por la tensión—. Entonces la fuerza de N´astarith debe estar lejos de todo lo imaginable. Debe tener el poder de un dios.

El zumbido de alarma del holocomunicador llamó la atención de ambos. Zura se volvió para mirar el disco y, cuando el sonido le indicó que había una transmisión, presionó la tecla de "Aceptar" y ambos se arrodillaron. Con la cabeza agachada, Isótopo sólo podía mirar la imagen holográfica del interior de la capa del emperador de Abbadón, pero era todo lo que necesitaba ver para sentirse intimidado.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Bien hecho, mis amigos. Han logrado destruir una de las mayores amenazas para la paz en la galaxia. Sólo nos queda encargarnos de la Alianza Estelar y de los guerreros que luchan en su nombre para terminar con la guerra. La victoria será nuestra en poco tiempo y nueva era de paz y prosperidad se extenderá por toda la galaxia y alcanzará cada dimensión de la Existencia.

Isótopo bajó aún más la cabeza.

—No le fallaremos, mi señor.

—Los Caballeros Celestiales que aún quedan con vida morirán —le aseguró Zura con calma—. La destrucción de esa orden es algo que ya se retrasó por demasiado tiempo, mi señor.

—Confío en tus habilidades, Zura y sé que no me decepcionarás. Extermina a los últimos Celestiales y gánate tu lugar dentro de los Khans. Demuestra que puedes cumplir con esa tarea y serás recompensado con la grandeza que mereces.

El holograma tembló y se desvaneció.

—Puedes guardarte tus recompensas, "emperador" —Zura se puso de pie y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa—. Para cuando te des cuenta de la verdad seremos nosotros quienes regirán al imperio y tú y tus Khans sólo serán un triste recuerdo.

__

Tierra.

Los cuatro agentes del Servicio Secreto guiaban a Alexander, que caminaba a través del camino empedrado que atravesaba el jardín de su residencia de descanso con las manos esposadas a su espalda. A esas horas de la noche no había nada; ningún posible testigo, ninguna esperanza. El agente Johnson lo detuvo por el hombro y luego lo llevó al pie de un enorme árbol.

—Muy bien, creo que ya esperamos lo suficiente —Johnson señaló a dos de sus compañeros—. Ustedes dos, entren a la casa y traigan una botella de wisky o de algo por el estilo y dejen entreabierta la puerta al salir. Vamos a simular que estuvo bebiendo antes de dispararse.

Ambos hombres entraron a la residencia y llegaron hasta un pequeño bar donde había varias botellas. A uno de los agentes le gustó una pequeña de forma redonda que estaba sobre la barra y que no había sido abierta. Se trataba de un obsequio de cumpleaños que Alexander había recibido de sus padres apenas unos meses antes.

Alexander parecía del todo resignado y no hizo ademán alguno de resistirse. Sin embargo, el general del Estado Mayor estudiaba a sus captores como una cobra estudia a su presa, fijándose hasta en los más mínimos movimientos de los agentes del servicio secreto. Todos eran mayores, advirtió, y llevaban un traje oscuro reluciente. Portaban un diminuto auricular en el oído, anteojos negros con visión nocturna integrada e iban armados. Sin duda se trataba de hombres bien entrenados.

—Deja caer la botella al suelo —ordenó Johnson—. La gente debe creer que estuvo bebiendo en el jardín y luego se disparó en la cabeza. Mañana por la mañana filtrarán la noticia de que el general estaba siendo investigado por vender información militar y que se suicidó al saberse descubierto.

Alexander advirtió que un vehículo se acercaba por la calle. Al verse descubierto, volvió la vista hacia los agentes. Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo. Uno de los agentes sacó la pistola que le habían quitado a Alexander luego de arrestarlo en la Casa Blanca y le limpió las huellas con un pañuelo.

—La gente no se tragará esa historia —les dijo Alexander con aspereza. Sabía que no se atreverían a liquidarlo en presencia de algún testigo—. Mis amigos empezarán a hacer preguntas y descubrirán esta conspiración. Cuando el Congreso sepa lo que han hecho sus jefes tendrán serios problemas. Esto es una democracia.

—Guarde silencio —gruñó el agente Smith.

—Maldita sea, justo cuando íbamos a terminar con esto.

—Será mejor que lo llevemos adentro —dijo el agente Johnson.

Los miembros del Servicio Secreto abrieron la entrada de una patada. Estaban por meter a Alexander a la casa cuando el Ferrari que se acercaba aceleró a toda velocidad y atravesó la cerca. Uno de los agentes sacó su pistola para disparar contra el conductor, pero Alexander se le arrojó encima con todo su peso y consiguió derribarlo antes de que pudiera accionar el arma. El automóvil oscuro se detuvo. Satsuki salió por la portezuela del conductor pistola en mano y disparó a la cabeza de uno de los agentes, que murió al instante. Kamui bajó del lado del copiloto y corrió hacia donde estaba Alexander ignorando los gritos de Satsuki. Se escucharon tres disparos más que procedían de armas diferentes. Primero uno, y acto seguido otros dos. Los fogonazos provocaron unos destellos blancos en la oscuridad.

En la penumbra del patio, Alexander se liberó a duras penas del cuerpo de Kamui y se puso de rodillas. Entonces vio que la espalda de su amigo estaba cubierta de sangre, una sangre oscura y espesa. Unos segundos antes del primer disparo, Kamui se había abalanzado sobre Alexander para protegerlo. Satsuki había accionado su arma dos veces y las dos balas dieron en el blanco. La primera atravesó el pecho de Jonhson, y la segunda dejó herido en una pierna al cuarto miembro del Servicio Secreto. En medio del zafarrancho, el agente Smith pudo acercarse a Satsuki y la encañonó.

—Te llegó la hora, maldita perra.

Estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo cuando dos balas le dieron en la espalda. El cuerpo sin vida del agente Smith soltó la pistola, que cayó al piso. Satsuki volvió la mirada hacia el sitio de donde habían venido los disparos y observó a Kamui. Éste dio un paso con la mirada perdida, tiró el arma con la que había disparado y se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo. Entonces Satsuki corrió hacia a su amigo para ayudarle, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba muerto.

—¡Kamui!

—Dios... no —musitó Alexander.

Mientras Satsuki se arrodillaba junto al cadáver de su amigo, Alexander notó que el último miembro del Servicio Secreto que seguía con vida alzaba su manga para solicitar ayuda. Sin pensarlo mucho, Alexander se acercó hasta el agente y le dio una fuerte patada en pleno rostro. El miembro del Servicio Secreto quedó desmayado. Satsuki fue hacia Alexander y le ayudó a deshacerse de las esposas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, pero debemos irnos ahora mismo —Alexander la cogió de la mano—. Dios, tenían razón. El presidente... el gabinete... todo mundo está involucrado. Tenemos que buscar ayuda de inmediato o será demasiado tarde. ¡Corre!

Para cuando el agente del Servicio Secreto recuperó el conocimiento sólo pudo ver cómo el Ferrari salía a la autopista levantando una nube de polvo blanco. Entonces levantó la manga y se puso en contacto con sus compañeros.

_Planeta Niros._

En el destructor _Estrella Amarilla_, Asiont entró en la habitación donde Andrea lo estaba esperando. La reina estaba parada de espaldas al Caballero Celestial, absorta en un holoproyector, en el que contemplaba holoimágenes personales. El holograma que estaba observando era una escena de hace muchos años donde estaban ella, Jesús Ferrer, Luis y Rodrigo Carrier y José Zeiva. Todos se veían sonrientes y posaban orgullosos en los jardines del palacio real endoriano.

—¿Me ha mandado llamar, majestad? —preguntó Asiont inclinándose ante la reina.

Andrea, entusiasmada, no respondió.

—¿Majestad?

—Dímelo de nuevo, Asiont —le pidió Andrea—. ¿Por qué peleamos?

—Para terminar con la guerra, majestad —respondió Asiont.

Andrea pareció no escucharlo. De pronto apagó el holoproyector.

—Sí, es verdad... —murmuró. La reina se volvió hacia Asiont y dijo—: Durante más de setenta ciclos estelares hemos peleado en guerras sangrientas con la intención de traer paz y bienestar a la galaxia, pero sólo he visto destrucción y mucho sufrimiento por todas partes. Este es el mundo que hemos creado. En todo este tiempo nunca he gozado de un solo ciclo estelar de paz. Mi hija y muchos otros jóvenes sólo han conocido la guerra. ¿Para qué ha servido nuestro esfuerzo? ¿Para qué sirve la Alianza Estelar? Hemos peleado y se ha derramado mucha sangre ¿Y todo para qué?

—Hemos luchado por la paz —respondió Asiont—. Para frenar las ambiciones de N´astarith y de todos aquellos que piensan como él. Sé que esto ha costado mucho dolor, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo.

—¡Mi hermano pensaba de la misma forma! —exclamó Andrea—. Y mira en lo que se ha convertido. Lo conocí bien. Él no era malo, pero la ambición le envenenó el alma y la mente. Los Caballeros Celestiales hablan de la oscuridad como una fuerza latente y por primera vez me estoy dando cuenta que esa oscuridad nos está envolviendo a nosotros también.

—¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, majestad? —inquirió Asiont frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo miedo de que nos estemos convirtiendo en lo mismo que estamos combatiendo, pero eso no es todo lo que me aflige. Desde que supe de la muerte de Jesús Ferrer no he dejado de pensar en mi hermano. He estado pensando en contactarlo.

—¿Lo dice en serio, majestad? —Asiont no podía creerlo—. No puedo ser que diga eso.

—Sé que es un asesino, un traidor, un malvado, pero aún Jesús pudo darse cuenta de sus errores antes de morir. Tal vez te parezca una locura, pero tengo la esperanza de poder convencer a mi hermano de que se una a nosotros. Aún hay bien dentro de él.

—Debe estar bromeando, majestad —El rostro de Asiont se endureció—. Su hermano es retorcido y vil. Quizá Jesús Ferrer pudo hacer a un lado sus ambiciones y ayudarnos, pero dudo mucho que José Zeiva siga el mismo camino.

—Sé que parece una tontería, pero por eso es que necesito tu ayuda. No me atrevería a pedírselo a Saulo o a Cadmio. Eres el único en que puedo confiar. Por favor, Asiont, ayúdame a salvar a mi hermano.

Él apartó la mirada.

—Majestad, han pasado muchos ciclos estelares, ¿por qué no trató de buscarlo antes?

—Porque ahora me doy cuenta que existe esperanza. ¿No lo ves? Durante mucho tiempo me hice a la idea de que mi hermano jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero aún Jesús llegó a pensar que había algo de bondad en él.

En ese momento, Asiont no podía ni siquiera considerar la idea. El hecho de pensar que José Zeiva pudiera albergar una pizca de bien le parecía tan absurdo como suponer que N´astarith podría negociar un alto al fuego con la Alianza.

—Lo siento, majestad, pero su hermano es una amenaza y debemos detenerlo.

—Al menos considera la idea, por favor.

Asiont guardó silencio y permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos. Considerar la idea implicaba ser misericordioso. No se sentía misericordioso. Se sentía abrumado y enfadado. Era como sí una nube oscura empañara sus pensamientos. Fue entonces que comprendió las palabras de Andrea. _Esa oscuridad nos está envolviendo a nosotros también_.

—Le prometo pensarlo, majestad, pero no estoy seguro de que las cosas sean como usted piensa.

_Planeta Adon._

Los últimos rayos rojos del sol poniente envolvieron las viejas ruinas donde estaba parado. José Zeiva permanecía en silencio con la espada del rayo en una mano y la del fuego en la otra. Su mente estaba plagada de recuerdos del pasado y visiones sobre el futuro.

—A veces olvido que también somos mortales —murmuró José mientras miraba hacia el suelo—. Quisiera que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra forma, pero la vida siempre nos depara diferentes caminos y no es posible dar marcha atrás. Hay que mirar de frente y seguir adelante a pesar del peso que cargamos. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con mis ideas, pero a mí no me pasará lo mismo que a ti. Descansa en paz, viejo amigo, te prometo que vengaré tu muerte.

Despacio, guardó las espadas en sus respectivas fundas y abandonó el lugar en silencio. Sólo una vez volvió la mirada para contemplar la pequeña lápida mortuoria que había dejado en el suelo.

**JESÚS FERRER  
UN VERDADERO AMIGO  
UN VERDADERO PRÍNCIPE**

_Continuará... ._


	130. EL SENDERO DE LA OSCURIDAD

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXIX

EL SENDERO DE LA OSCURIDAD

__

La Tierra (Estados Unidos de América)

—Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir en este país. Siempre supe que había algunos políticos involucrados en negocios turbios con empresarios o gente de los de medio del espectáculo, pero jamás imagine que hubiera gente en el gobierno conspirando contra el propio país —Alexander encendió el monitor del tablero sin apartar la vista del camino—. Ustedes tuvieron razón desde el principio. Ese demente de Jush nos llevará a la ruina si lo dejamos seguir adelante con sus planes. Tenemos que buscar ayuda o será demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la Casa Blanca? —quiso saber Satsuki.

—El gobierno negoció una especie de acuerdo con los abbadonitas. No sé los detalles exactos, pero parece que Jush y algunos otros han estado ayudándolos a destruir a la Alianza Estelar a cambio de adelantos científicos y beneficios personales. Eso quiere decir que las sospechas de Julián son completamente ciertas. La batalla de Marte fue un engaño para atraer a los ejércitos de la Alianza a este Sistema Solar. La Tierra fue la carnada y todo funcionó perfectamente.

Satsuki miró por la ventanilla un momento.

—Entonces esa fue la razón por la que la mayor parte de la armada fue enviada a Venus en vez de quedarse para proteger la Tierra o luchar en Marte. Sabían de antemano que se trataba de una batalla perdida y no quisieron arriesgar los mejores cruceros de combate.

—Es mucho peor que eso —repuso Alexander—. Los ejércitos de la Alianza Estelar sufrieron graves pérdidas en la batalla de Marte y luego la Tierra estuvo a punto de ser invadida, pero de la noche a la mañana el presidente Wilson negoció un acuerdo con los extraterrestres y estos accedieron a dejarnos en paz. ¿No lo ves? Ahora que Wilson goza de una enorme popularidad en el mundo no le será difícil poner a todos en contra de la Alianza Estelar. Jush dijo que el presidente Wilson pretende convertirse en el nuevo Canciller del Congreso Mundial.

—Aún sí Wilson se convirtiera en Canciller no podría hacer nada sin la aprobación del Congreso Mundial. Las cosas no son tan sencillas como ellos suponen. Estamos en una democracia. El Canciller no puede ordenarle a las fuerzas armadas que lancen un ataque de la noche a la mañana.

—Sólo sí estuviéramos en una situación de emergencia —refutó Alexander, pisando el acelerador a fondo—. Luego del armisticio con los abbadonitas, el Congreso revocó los poderes de emergencia del Canciller Sergei y ellos lo saben perfectamente. Es por eso que han estado trabajando en fabricar pruebas para demostrar que la Alianza planea tomar represalias contra la Tierra por negociar la paz con los abbadonitas. Sí logra convencer al Congreso de que la Alianza es una amenaza para el mundo, nada le impedirá hacer lo que desean.

—¿Qué crees que sea lo que están tramando? —inquirió Satsuki.

—No tengo la menor idea y eso es lo que más me preocupa —dijo Alexander, intentando concentrarse—. Tenemos que buscar ayuda para evitar que Jush se salga con la suya, pero no sé a quien acudir. He estado pensando en ir con algún congresista, pero no sé sí podamos confiar en ellos. Tal vez algunos sepan de los planes de Jush y lo apoyan secretamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos acudir a Julián o Ryoji.

—También lo pensé, pero no será sencillo. Cuando sepan que sigo vivo no tardarán en poner a las fuerzas de seguridad tras nosotros. Lo mejor será que nos ocultemos hasta que podamos contactar a Julián o al Congreso Mundial.

Mientras el automóvil avanzaba, la luna se ocultaba tras una nube oscura. La carretera estaba vacía y no se veían coches a la vista. Alexander buscó un canal de noticias para averiguar si había alguna nota sobre él, pero cuando escuchó la descripción de lo que ocurría en el Congreso Mundial se quedó helado.

—Dios mío... .

__

Congreso Mundial (Isla New Liberty)

Entre los enormes rascacielos, en el centro de la ciudad, se elevaba una impresionante estructura que ocultaba una parte del cielo: el venerado Congreso Mundial, Era como un gigantesco estadio circular compuesto por numerosas tribunas, con puertas que llevaban a rampas exteriores en diferentes niveles. En el centro de la imponente cámara, un palco situado a siete metros de altura coronaba una pared de mármol blanco. Bastaba con verlo para saber que el Canciller Supremo y sus secretarios estaban ahí. Los ayudantes y concejales iban de una delegación a otra, llevando mensajes y dando avisos.

Cuando un senador pedía la palabra, su imagen aparecía en una enorme pantalla visora para que todos pudieran verlo y escucharle hasta que el senador terminara su discurso. Julián Soul estaba sentado con la mirada fija en la pantalla visora, que en ese momento mostraba el rostro del presidente de los EE.UU. Los medios de comunicación tomaban imágenes de toda la cámara para observar las reacciones de los senadores de todas las naciones ante las palabras del presidente William Wilson.

—Tenemos informes de inteligencia que indican que la Alianza Estelar pretende tomar represalias contra la Tierra. Tal parece que desde un comienzo su intención fue convertir nuestro mundo en una base para su cruenta guerra contra el imperio de Abbadón. ¡Hemos sido usados en beneficios de otros! ¡Nuestro mundo ha sido victima del engaño y la manipulación! ¡Nos forzaron a pelear una guerra que no era nuestra!

Julián miraba sin pestañear.

—¿De qué está hablando? —murmuró aturdido.

—Nuestro mundo ha sido un santuario de democracia y libertad. Mientras las civilizaciones supuestamente avanzadas libraban guerras encarnizadas en toda la galaxia, la Tierra siempre se mantuvo en paz gracias a nuestros nobles ideales. Los alienígenos han sembrado el odio y la discordia por todas partes y ahora vienen a nuestro mundo para traer el caos. Nadie llora más que yo la muerte de todos los valientes hombres y mujeres que sacrificaron su vida creyendo que peleaban por la libertad, pero siento ira al saber que todo pudo haber sido una mentira.

El Canciller Sergei se puso de pie y pidió la palabra.

—Presidente Wilson, le recuerdo que la Alianza Estelar no ha tomado ninguna acción que nos llevé a pensar que mintieron o que tal vez ahora quieran tomar venganza por el hecho de que negociamos la paz con los abbadonitas. Le ruego que por favor modere sus declaraciones.

—Le aseguro, Canciller, que nuestros informes muestran lo contrario —dijo Wilson en tono firme—. Los servicios de inteligencia de EE.UU. han interceptado comunicaciones que indican que la Alianza Estelar planea volver a la Tierra con una gran fuerza militar. Temo que los extraterrestres pretendan ocupar violentamente nuestro planeta para convertirlo en una base de operaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que sugiere, señor presidente? —preguntó el Canciller Sergei.

Wilson se volvió hacia el Congreso.

—Honorables senadores, he venido a este recinto para decirles que llego la hora de tomar la iniciativa. Es el momento de defender nuestro mundo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad que desean destruirlo. No podemos esperar a que nos ataquen de nuevo para luego actuar. Hacerlo sería un insulto para todos los que ya han muerto. ¡La Tierra no puede ser agredida de nuevo por extraterrestres!

—Presidente Wilson, por favor —dijo Julián Soul, elevándose sobre la barandilla del palco de la delegación francesa—. Nadie de aquí podría olvidar la forma en que su gobierno logró negociar la retirada de las fuerzas alienígenas de Abbadón y el restablecimiento de la paz. Sin embargo, creo que sería un tanto apresurado sacar conclusiones sin antes estudiar a fondo las pruebas que ha mencionado.

Recorrió la cámara con la mirada en busca de apoyo, y recibió como respuesta algunos murmullos de asentimiento. Un segundo senador se puso de pie para unirse a la conversación entre Wilson y Julián Soul. El Canciller autorizó a intervenir a Margaret Datcher, la senadora del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña.

De edad avanzada y efigie de hierro, Margaret Datcher poseía un tono de voz claro y firme que imponía autoridad aun entre quienes la despreciaban por considerarla una política dura e insensible.

—La delegación del Reino Unido está de acuerdo con el presidente Wilson. Sí la Tierra está en peligro debemos actuar de inmediato. Los servicios de inteligencia británicos también han recabado información precisa que indica que la Alianza Estelar podría lanzar un ataque devastador en quince minutos sí así lo quisieran.

—Entiendo la gravedad de la situación —dijo Julián—. Pero no podemos actuar precipitadamente. Solicito que las pruebas recabadas por los gobiernos de EE.UU. y el Reino Unido sean enviadas a la comisión de seguridad global para determinar su validez y después presentadas al pleno del Congreso Mundial para su evaluación.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —repuso Wilson mostrándose preocupado—. El Congreso Mundial debe discutir las pruebas ahora mismo. Un mayor retraso supondría un grave riesgo para la población de la Tierra. Los alienígenas quizá ya estén en camino hacia acá. Debemos poner a nuestras fuerzas en alerta máxima y prepararnos para el peor escenario.

Otra senadora se puso de pie, y el Canciller concedió la palabra a Helke Mestein, representante de Alemania.

—La delegación alemana apoya la solicitud del respetable senador de Francia. En una situación de esta naturaleza, la comisión de seguridad global debe evaluar la veracidad de tales pruebas y después presentar sus conclusiones. Es la ley.

—¿Dejaremos a la Tierra en peligro por un mero tecnicismo? —exclamó Wilson mientras extendía las manos a ambos lados—. Vine al Congreso Mundial para alertar al mundo sobre el terrible peligro que nos acecha, pero el senador Soul y la senadora Mestein parecen más interesados en cuestiones políticas. En Texas tenemos una expresión que dice: muestra tus cartas. Y Francia ya mostró las suyas. Habrá que ver de qué cartas están hablando

—Oiga, un momento —repuso Julián—. Hasta ahora nadie ha visto esas pruebas de las que ustedes hablan. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos trabajar para garantizar la seguridad de la Tierra, pero no debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas. Expreso mi más enérgica protesta por los comentarios del presidente Wilson.

El Canciller Supremo se volvió para conferenciar con sus secretarios. El Canciller y los otros funcionarios iniciaron una acalorada discusión. Al cabo de uno par de minutos, Sergei volvió al estrado, repentinamente tenso y preocupado.

—La petición de los senadores de Francia y Alemania ha sido aprobada en virtud del artículo 345C —anunció, inclinando la cabeza hacia la delegación de los Estados Unidos de América—. Presidente Wilson, ¿acepta posponer su alegato en tanto la comisión de seguridad global emita un veredicto?

—No —declaró Wilson—. En los Estados Unidos de América somos un pueblo pacífico, pero no frágil, y no seremos intimidados por malhechores y matones que vienen de otros planetas. Si nuestro enemigo está ahí para atacarnos, ellos y todos los que los asistan enfrentarán consecuencias espantosas. Esperamos que la Tierra hable con una sola voz y se exprese en contra de las amenazas de la Alianza Estelar.

El Canciller bajó la cabeza. Se veía incómodo.

—En ese caso solicito un receso y luego continuaremos.

__

Edo. (Era Sengoku)

El alba incipiente iluminaba los cielos con una luz plomiza. La niebla aún envolvía los árboles mientras Kagura y Hakudoshi avanzaban por el aire a través de las montañas y los inmensos bosques. Hacía varias horas que no se cruzaban con un viajero o un youkai ni divisaban morada humana alguna. Hakudoshi escudriñaba los alrededores con una mirada impasible, cavilando sobre la identidad del forastero que también andaba en busca de la perla de Shikon y en lo que haría una vez que supiera qué intenciones traía entre manos. El hecho de que el desconocido estuviera en tratos con Kikyou era un premio extra. Al fin podrían localizar a la sacerdotisa y destruirla de una vez por todas.

Kagura contemplaba con desagrado cómo Hakudoshi sobrevolaba el interminable bosque que había bajo ellos. Aunque ambos servían a Naraku eran muy diferentes en su pensamiento y en su actuar. Ella se sentía una prisionera. Estaba sujeta a los deseos y ordenes de Naraku por la fuerza y lo que más anhelaba en la vida era liberarse de él. Había invertido una buena cantidad de su tiempo en buscar una manera de escapar, pero en tanto su corazón estuviese bajo el control de Naraku no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. Sólo le quedaba esperar hasta que alguien lograra destruir a su odioso amo, pero éste había demostrado gozar de una suerte envidiable a pesar de ser un hanyou.

Luego de inspeccionar los alrededores volando de un extremo a otro, Hakudoshi se detuvo para volverse hacia Kagura.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos separarnos —Hakudoshi esbozó una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Kagura? Tal vez tengas la buena suerte de encontrar primero a Kikyou o a Inu Yasha y sus amigos. Sí es así te recomiendo que los vigiles de cerca y nos avises de sus movimientos.

—Sí, como gustes —respondió Kagura de mala gana.

—Me pregunto si el sujeto que está buscando la perla de Shikon es un ser humano, un youkai o hanyou —murmuró Hakudoshi en voz alta, como sí hablara únicamente consigo mismo—. Estoy seguro que si encontramos a Kikyou lo hallaremos a él también.

—Eres bastante curioso —observó Kagura.

Hakudoshi dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte.

—En realidad lo encuentro más divertido que otra cosa.

—Siempre actúas de la misma forma, ¿o no, Hakudoshi?

—Hemos tenido muchos problemas buscando a Kikyou, pero ese forastero nos facilitará la tarea de encontrarla. Con otro poco de suerte quizá también podamos acabar con Inu Yasha y sus amigos al mismo tiempo. Resulta divertido ver cómo las cosas se arreglan por sí solas sin la necesidad de que uno intervenga.

Kagura hizo un gesto despectivo.

—Mmm. Sí tú lo dices.

—Dirígete hacia el sur, Kagura —ordenó Hakudoshi—. Yo buscaré cerca del bosque y en las montañas que están más adelante. No muy lejos de este lugar tuvimos nuestro último encuentro con Inu Yasha. Sí aún está por aquí pronto lo encontraré.

La youkai asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desplazarse con celeridad hacia la dirección que Hakudoshi le había indicado. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente exhaló un suspiro para tratar de liberar un poco de la tensión que sentía. Kagura sabía que mientras estuviese cerca de aquel odioso chico albino debía tener cuidado con lo que pensara ya que éste tenía la habilidad para leer las mentes. Cada vez se sentía menos libre y eso la llenaba de irritación y frustración.

—Ese chiquillo engreído —murmuró al viento y a sí misma—. Nada me gustaría más que verlo hecho trizas. Es realmente insoportable. Tengo que buscar una manera de deshacerme de él y de Naraku o nunca seré libre, pero ni Sesshoumaru o Inu Yasha han logrado destruirlos hasta ahora.

Dirigió la mirada hacia los cielos. Ahora que estaba sola podía conspirar sin temor a que alguien la descubriera. Iría en busca de los enemigos de Naraku, pero no para observarlos como le habían encomendado. No. Los buscaría porque ellos eran la única forma que tenía para alcanzar sus metas. La muerte de Naraku se traduciría en su libertad inmediata.

—Quizá Kikyou sea la clave para conducir a Inu Yasha hacia Naraku —dijo, y continuó con rumbo hacia el oeste—. Estoy segura que cuando sepa que ella está en peligro lo dejará todo por encontrarla. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea dejar que Kikyou guíe a ese forastero hasta Naraku, pero lo mejor será no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

__

Acorazado meganiano Fidelidad

Dos esbeltas figuras entraron en el puente de mando de la nave, y Azmoudez no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de gusto cuando descubrió que se trataba de las Inner Senshi. Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter se volvieron hacia el general y fueron a reunirse con él delante de la enorme ventana frontal. Azmoudez despidió al capitán de la nave y se giró para saludar a las chicas con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Azmoudez, ¿falta mucho para llegar? —quiso saber Sailor Venus.

—En realidad no —dijo él—. Les aseguro que estaremos en la astronave _Churubusco_ en poco tiempo. Las naves meganianas son de las más veloces que hay en toda la galaxia. Incluso me atrevería a decir que tal vez llegaremos antes que nuestros amigos que se quedaron en el planeta Niros.

—Me alegra saber eso —murmuró Sailor Venus—. Tengo deseos de ver a Josh una vez que regresemos. Él apreciaba mucho al príncipe Ferrer y estoy segura que querrá ver una cara amiga.

—El chico debe estar destrozado —Azmoudez se agarró las manos a la espalda y contempló a las sailors con un gesto de aprecio—. Y no es para menos. El príncipe Ferrer fue como un padre para Josh. Imaginen lo que sentía el pobre cuando escuchaba como los Celestiales y los líderes de la Alianza Estelar se expresaban tan despectivamente del príncipe.

—Sólo espero que eso quede atrás —comentó Sailor Jupiter.

—Mi querida amiga, lamento decirte que eso no será así. Mucho me temo que la muerte del príncipe Ferrer no aliviará la tensión que existe. En realidad los Celestiales no sienten ninguna simpatía por la Alianza Estelar o por los meganianos. Sólo les importan sus intereses.

—¿A qué te refieres, Azmoudez? —preguntó Sailor Venus.

—Simple —repuso el general—. Los Celestiales detestaban al príncipe Ferrer y puedo asegurarles que no existe nadie más feliz por su muerte que ellos. Les comento todo esto porque ustedes también deben tener cuidado. Sí dicen algo que no sea apropiado quizá también empiecen a desconfiar de ustedes como ya lo hacen con la misma Alianza.

—¿Desconfiar de nosotras? —Sailor Jupiter frunció el ceño—. Disculpa, pero no sabemos a qué te refieres cuando dices eso. ¿Podrías explicarlo mejor?

—Los Celestiales no confían en nadie ajeno a ellos —contestó Azmoudez con cierta firmeza—. Son un grupo encerrado en sí mismo, obsesionados con guardar sus misterios respecto al aureus y sus misiones secretas. ¿Creen que no sé que recelan de mí y de mi hermano Azrael? Nuestro único pecado fue sugerirle a los líderes de la Alianza que hicieran la paz con los meganianos, pero los Celestiales estaban más preocupados en destruir al príncipe Ferrer que al mismo N´astarith.

Sailor Venus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Absolutamente, pero los Celestiales no son los únicos que actúan de esa manera y eso me tiene un tanto preocupado. Los santos que sirven a esa jovencita llamada Saori Kido son muy parecidos a ellos en ciertos aspectos. He escuchado rumores de que esos santos luchaban entre sí en vez de proteger la paz de su mundo como aseguran. ¿Cómo confiar en personas que peleaban entre ellos mismo?

El ceño de Sailor Jupiter se acentuó más.

—Azmoudez, no puedes hablar en serio.

—Disculpen si le parece un poco exagerado, pero me preocupa que existan personas más preocupadas en rencillas personales que en acabar con esta lucha. No veo cómo podremos salir victoriosos si no confiamos unos en otros.

—Bueno, sí, pero... —murmuró Sailor Venus.

—Es obvio que ustedes se tienen confianza y eso les ha permitido salir adelante a pesar de la adversidad, ¿no es cierto? Las sailor confían en los demás sin importarles si los demás confían en ellas. Pero los Celestiales ya traicionaron la confianza de la galaxia una vez. Apuesto a que eso es algo que ellos nunca les han dicho, ¿verdad? Es algo que prefieren mantener en secreto, como todo lo que hacen.

Las sailor se miraron entre sí un instante, confundidas.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo en el sistema Adur —comentó Azmoudez ociosamente—. Algunos Celestiales trataron de conquistar el planeta y eso desencadenó una guerra en la cual muchos de ellos murieron. Los pocos renegados que sobrevivieron fueron juzgados y luego exiliados para siempre. De hecho, se dice que algunos de los Khans con los que tenemos que lidiar fueron Celestiales alguna vez.

—Algo escuchamos de eso —repuso Sailor Venus.

—Tengo temor de que los Celestiales fracturen la unidad de la Alianza —dijo Azmoudez, serio y distante—. Sólo les importa apoyar al príncipe Saulo en su venganza contra los meganianos en vez de traer paz a la galaxia. Lo peor es parece que muchos de los guerreros que han venido de los otros universos empiezan a actuar como ellos.

Sailor Venus parpadeó.

—No me parece que las cosas sean de esa manera.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto —dijo Azmoudez pensativo—. Disculpen que no sea tan optimista, pero a veces creo que la Alianza Estelar se ha convertido en el mismo origen del caos que existe. Claro que esto es algo que no me atrevería a decir delante de los Celestiales porque me acusarían de traidor. Uno no es libre de pensar de forma diferente a ellos.

—Te preocupas demasiado —le dijo Sailor Jupiter—. Quizá deberías hablar con ellos de las cosas que te molestan. Si algo he aprendido de mis amigas es que la gente puede comprenderse si habla con sinceridad. Después de todo tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no es cierto? Hay que tenerse confianza.

Azmoudez esbozó una sonrisa vacua para compensar su frustración. Se suponía que debía sembrar la duda en Sailor Jupiter o en Venus, y especialmente luego de ganarse la confianza de ambas. Pero parecía que no podía lograr nada ante las ideas de ambas chicas. Simplemente no encontraba en ellas una sombra de desconfianza que pudiera explorar.

—Creo que ustedes son demasiado buenas para entender ciertas cuestiones.

__

Armagedón (Sala del trono)

Allus, Isótopo y Zura entraron en la habitación y se detuvieron delante de las escaleras que subían hasta N´astarith. Los tres bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y posaron una rodilla en el suelo ante la mirada de la oscura figura que estaba sentada en el trono. Tiamat observaba a los recién llegados con evidente desagrado. El único miembro presente a través de una holoimagen era José Zeiva, que aún se encontraba en el espacio viajando de regreso. Nauj-vir estaba en un rincón apartado de todos y parecía muy pensativo.

—Las cosas marchan según lo planeado, mi señor —dijo Allus—. Los videntes de Niros no se atreverán a desafiarnos después de haber conocido el alcance de nuestro poder. Es el momento de aplastar a la Alianza Estelar de una vez por todas. Debemos darles con el puño cerrado ahora que podemos hacerlo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu armadura? —quiso saber Aicila.

—Fue destruida durante la batalla —contestó Allus—. Sin embargo, una vez que haya recuperado todas mis fuerzas, la reconstruiré nuevamente y entonces será mucho más poderosa que antes.

El Khan del Dragón tenía buenos motivos para sentirse disgustado. Esperaba que Jesús Ferrer, el legendario guerrero Káiser, al menos hubiera conseguido liquidar a Allus o a Zura en el peor de los casos, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Ahora Allus podía jactarse de haber derrotado al mismísimo héroe de la leyenda, aunque todos sabían que aquella victoria había dependido más de la inexperiencia del príncipe Ferrer que de las habilidades del Khan de Caribdis. Lo que más le inquietaba era que Allus usara aquella hazaña para posicionarse mejor ante los ojos del emperador. Quizá con el tiempo lograría ganar suficiente prestigio y poder para aspirar al liderazgo de los Khans y esa era una situación que Tiamat no estaba dispuesto a permitir de ninguna forma.

Zura era... un asunto diferente. Alguna vez se le había mencionado como el más grande de todos los Caballeros Celestiales. Durante años, muchos en la orden pensaban que sí de verdad cabía la posibilidad de que existiera un guerrero legendario, éste debía ser Zura. Sus extraordinarias habilidades lo habían convertido en uno los Caballeros más jóvenes de la historia. Pero lo que nadie sabía en aquel entonces era que Zura estaba obsesionado con la idea de obtener más poder. Sentía que su destino era convertirse en el Celestial más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Nadie recordaba con exactitud cómo aquel deseo de superación terminó convirtiéndose en una ambición desmedida que lo llevó a traicionar a sus compañeros y amigos. Tiamat conocía la insaciable sed de poder inherente en su antiguo discípulo y tenía el presentimiento de que éste terminaría convirtiéndose en una amenaza. Ser considerado una amenaza por el Khan del Dragón suponía recibir una sentencia de muerte. Una sentencia que pensaba ejecutar tarde o temprano.

La traición es uno de los caminos de la oscuridad.

—Acabar con la Alianza en tales circunstancias será una vergüenza —dijo Nauj-vir despacio, en tono meditativo, hablando más para sí mismo que para los otros.

La voz que le respondió sonaba tan familiar que en ocasiones parecía que sus pensamientos hablaban por ella en vez de por la suya.

—Una vergüenza de la que podremos salir adelante, mi amigo. Después de todo, no queda otro camino para alcanzar la paz. Mientras la Alianza Estelar continúe existiendo, la galaxia seguirá sumida en el caos y la corrupción. Es necesario que el viejo orden perezca para dar vida a uno nuevo, más perfecto, limpio y puro.

Nauj-vir suspiró. Se suponía que no debía incomodarle, y menos si era N´astarith quien daba tal orden. Últimamente tenía la impresión de que las cosas no estaban marchando como se suponía. La guerra se había prolongado mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado, pero culpaba de esa desgracia a los políticos de la Alianza Estelar. La galaxia era un caos y necesitaba orden. Cuando acabase la guerra y los Celestiales desaparecieran, se dedicaría a construir la mayor fuerza armada de todo el universo. El ejército Khan sería muy superior a la orden de los Celestiales. Sería un ejército para imponer autoridad y orden en todas partes. El puño del imperio universal.

—¿Podría sugerirle que reconsideramos matar a todos, mi señor? Es una verdadera lástima que sujetos con tanto poder y valor como Dai, Shiryu o Hotaru tengan que desaparecer. Sus habilidades serían muy útiles para la formación de nuestro futuro ejército y nos facilitaría las cosas en otras dimensiones.

—Ah, sí. Es verdad —le voz del emperador se volvió sedosa—. Es demasiado tarde para ellos. Todos esos pobres jóvenes están irremediablemente envenenados por las fábulas de que luchan por una causa justa. La realidad no es nada comparada ante semejante convicción. Ellos deben morir en Adur. Sus muertes serán la clave para llevar la paz a otras dimensiones una vez que este universo sea reorganizado.

—Muy cierto, supongo —asintió Nauj-vir en tono meditativo—. Debemos estar agradecidos que nunca hemos actuado movidos por ilusiones tan erróneas. Siento respeto por algunos de ellos ya que me recuerdan a mis discípulos, pero eso no debe ser un impedimento para hacer lo que es correcto. Debemos salvar la galaxia.

—Quisiera ir al sistema Adur, mi señor —dijo Tiamat, volviéndose hacia la oscura figura que ocupaba el trono—. Todos nuestros enemigos son un pesado lastre del que debemos deshacernos. Son tan obstinados que seguirán dando problemas mientras continúen con vida.

—¿Cuándo atacaremos? —inquirió el translucido holograma de José Zeiva.

—Paciencia, mi amigo —repuso N´astarith calmadamente—. Debemos dejar que los terrícolas cumplan con su parte del plan. Ellos se encargarán de abrirnos las puertas del sistema Adur y de entregarnos a los Celestiales y sus amigos. No olviden que la oscuridad debe ser paciente antes que nada ya que siempre gana al final.

—No lo sé, creo que no deberíamos dejarlo en manos de los terrícolas —Zura sacudió la cabeza, manifestando su desagrado ante la idea—. Mmmm. Pienso que lo mejor sería dejarlos fuera de esto.

—Que afortunado debo sentirme —el tono sedoso de N astarith se volvió todavía más suave—. Tengo un aprendiz que considera apropiado cuestionar mis planes.

Zura bajó la mirada.

—Me disculpo, mi señor —dijo rápidamente—. Sólo estoy comentando la situación. De ninguna manera quise poner en duda su estrategia. Es que no comprendo por qué debemos depender de los terrestres para esto.

—El que los terrícolas ataquen tiene más valor del que parece. Los que aún tienen fe en la Alianza Estelar verán morir sus esperanzas cuando sepan que uno de sus aliados lanzó el ataque. Nadie podrá dudar que los conflictos internos fueron lo que realmente llevó a esa alianza de planetas a la ruina. Será algo perfecto.

Ninguno de los Khans podía discutir eso. El emperador no sólo les había mostrado un poder que superaba sus más alocadas fantasías, sino que también era un hábil manipulador político. La estrategia era brillante. Zura debió admitir que dejar que los terrestres destruyeran las naves en Adur supondría un duro golpe para la moral de todos los que creían en la Alianza. Si los atacantes fueran naves del imperio, probablemente la masacre daría motivos a los sobrevivientes para continuar la lucha durante años. Pero si los terrestres resultarán ser los autores de tal destrucción, nadie estaría dispuesto a continuar luchando porque la alianza como tal habría dejado de existir para convertirse en un fantasma del pasado. ¿Cómo luchar por una alianza donde no existía la verdad?

El ataque en Adur marcaría el fin de la Alianza Estelar y la muerte de los Caballeros Celestiales

—Pero..., perdone, mi señor —dijo Nauj-vir—. ¿Está seguro que es buena idea dejar que el Rey Ban, Bórax y los demás sujetos que Astarte encontró en los otros universos participen en esta batalla? Sé que muchos de ellos han accedido a ayudarnos para satisfacer venganzas personales, pero no debemos olvidar que todos ellos ya han sido derrotados en ocasiones anteriores. Son un montón de fracasados que seguramente volverán a fallar.

—Ellos son meros instrumentos que usaremos para llevar a cabo la aniquilación de nuestros enemigos. Su participación en la batalla será una mera distracción que ustedes aprovecharán para tomar ventaja de la situación. Nunca fue mi intención que ellos acabarán con algún enemigo en particular. Más bien, son el cebo para nuestra trampa y como toda carnada, son desechables.

Tiamat asintió con la cabeza. Adur no solamente sería la tumba de los Celestiales y sus amigos. Ahora que N´astarith había dado su consentimiento, cada Khan sabía que podrían disponer de la vida de sus aliados: Zura, Isótopo, el Rey Ban, Hadora, Saborea, Bórax, Jedite o el mismo Asura. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

La traición es uno de los caminos de la oscuridad.

__

La Tierra (Congreso Mundial)

(A continuación se incluye la trascripción de una grabación en audio presentada ante el Congreso Mundial la tarde del día en que tomó posesión el Canciller George Jush. Las identidades han sido confirmadas mediante un análisis de voz)

PRESIDENTE WILSON: General Arinoth, que agradable sorpresa. Lo esperábamos para discutir cuestiones muy importantes.

ARINOTH: Déjese de cosas. Sabemos que trama algo en complicidad con el imperio de Abbadón.

PRESIDENTE WILSON: Sí, hemos negociado la paz con ellos para liberar a mi pueblo.

CANCILLER SERGEI: Caballeros, por favor, esta es una reunión para parlamentar sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Les ruego que se calmen.

ARINOTH: Ustedes nos tendieron una trampa y ahora deben pagar. Sabemos de sus manejos sucios.

PRESIDENTE WILSON: Esto ha durado demasiado.

(Sonidos que han sido identificados mediante resonancia de frecuencias como armas láser)

PRESIDENTE WILSON: ¡Traicioneros aliens! ¡Pretenden destruir la Tierra con sus acciones!

ARINOTH: ¡Dejen sus armas!

(Sonidos de disparos)

CANCILLER SERGEI: ¡¡Arggh!!

(Sonidos de disparos)

PRESIDENTE WILSON: ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Esto es un asesinato! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Noooooooooooo!

(Fin de la grabación)

El amanecer en la isla New Liberty anunciaba la promesa de resolver la crisis que se vivía en el Congreso Mundial. El Canciller Sergei había pasado la noche en vela tratando de discernir una manera para solucionar la disputa entre las delegaciones de los EE.UU. y la Unión Europea. Era de madrugada cuando decidió llamar a consultas al general Arinoth, el representante de la delegación de la Alianza Estelar que aún se encontraba en la Tierra en calidad de misión diplomática. Sí había una forma de arreglar las cosas eran sentando a los extraterrestres y al presidente Wilson a conversar en la misma mesa.

El mandatario de EE.UU., acompañado por dos guardaespaldas, había sido el primero en llegar. Sergei estaba convencido de que las afirmaciones que Wilson había hecho en la cámara eran aseveraciones sin un fundamento sólido, pero como Canciller de la Tierra, una de sus muchas obligaciones era escuchar a todas las partes antes de tomar una decisión.

—Le aseguro, Canciller, estas pruebas no mienten —estaba diciendo Wilson mientras la extendía un documento—. Los Servicios de Inteligencia de mi país han logrado interceptar las comunicaciones de la Alianza. Ellos están planeando tomar el control de la Tierra.

Sergei, tras el ancho escritorio de su pequeño despacho privado, leyó parte del documento que Wilson le había dado. Era un memorando que afirmaba que existía una concentración de naves no identificadas en las fronteras del Sistema Solar. Hasta donde Sergei sabía esas naves podían pertenecer al imperio de Abbadón o alguna otra raza. No había nada que indicara que las sospechas de Wilson fueran ciertas.

—Este memorando no dice que las naves que están en nuestras fronteras estelares pertenezcan a la Alianza, señor presidente —dijo Sergei—. Creo que entenderá que el general Arinoth está muy molesto por sus declaraciones.

—Es obvio que ellos están involucrados.

Antes de que el general Arinoth y sus dos acompañantes llegaran hasta la puerta, éstas se abieron para dar paso a la comitiva de la Alianza Estelar, Wilson guardó silencio y luego encendió un aparato grabador oculto bajo su manga. Sólo de audio.

—General Arinoth, que agradable sorpresa —dijo el mandatario—. Lo esperábamos para discutir cuestiones muy importantes.

El general atravesó el despacho y se sentó delante del presidente terrícola.

—Déjese de cosas —dijo en un tono hostil—. Sabemos que trama algo en complicidad con el imperio de Abbadón.

—Sí, hemos negociado la paz con ellos para liberar a mi pueblo —replicó Wilson, desafiante.

El Canciller decidió intervenir para mediar en la discusión. Lo que menos deseaba era que la situación empeorara. Sabía que Arinoth debía estar molesto luego de que el presidente Wilson hubiera lanzado aquellas acusaciones, pero debía impedir que la negociación acabara convertida en un incidente más.

—Caballeros, por favor esta es una reunión para parlamentar sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Les ruego que se calmen.

—Ustedes nos tendieron una trampa y ahora deben pagar —Arinoth desoyó al Canciller—. Sabemos de sus manejos sucios.

Wilson se volvió hacia sus guardaespaldas.

—Esto ya dura demasiado —declaró. Sergei y Arinoth no pudieron hacer nada para impedir lo que sucedió a continuación.

Los guardaespaldas de Wilson apuntaron y prepararon sus armas.

—¡Traicioneros aliens! ¡Pretenden destruir la Tierra con sus acciones! —exclamó Wilson desesperadamente, como un hombre que ve amenazada su vida.

—¡Dejen sus armas! —gritó Arinoth, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Los láser acribillaron al Canciller, al general Arinoth y a los acompañantes de éste. El cuerpo sin vida de Sergei se desplomó en el suelo todavía con el memorando en su mano. Los guardaespaldas de Wilson se movieron con rapidez y atrancaron la puerta.

—¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Esto es un asesinato! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Noooooooooooo! —gritó Wilson con todas sus fuerzas y luego apagó el aparato grabador. Y entonces sonrió—. Todo ha salido de acuerdo con el plan.

—Me temo que todavía no, señor —El agente Baguer se llevó el arma al hombro y mató a su compañero de un disparo en el pecho—. N´astarith le recomendó al vicepresidente Jush que no debía quedar ningún testigo y eso lo incluye a usted, señor.

—¿Qué has dicho... ? —Wilson retrocedió—. Por favor, te pagaré lo que sea. ¿Por qué N´astarith quiere que me maten? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y mientras Bauger alzaba su arma y jalaba del gatillo, Wilson pudo adivinar de qué se trataba todo. Una vez que se corriese la noticia de que el presidente de EE.UU. había sido asesinado, la opinión pública se volcaría en favor de Jush. Nadie se opondría a que éste fuera elegido nuevo Canciller de la Tierra y la población mundial repudiaría a la Alianza Estelar. El plan era perfecto.

La traición es uno de los caminos de la oscuridad.

_Continuará... ._


	131. ¿AMENAZA EXTRATERRESTRE?

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXX

¿AMENAZA EXTRATERRESTRE?

__

La Tierra (Congreso Mundial)

En la oficina de la delegación francesa, el senador Julián Soul había convocado a una junta con los senadores de la Unión Europea, China, India, la Unión Suratlántica y Rusia; a la reunión también habían asistido algunos altos mandos militares franceses. La conversación giraba en torno al acalorado debate que se había originado durante la comparecencia del presidente William Wilson. El general Louis Valian, de la armada espacial francesa, aceptó una taza de café y un croissant que le ofrecía cortésmente una de las asistentes de Julián.

—Me molesta que ocurran estas cosas —estaba diciendo Louis—. Creo que por eso nunca me ha agradado la política. Todo es siempre tan confuso y difícil de comprender para la gente común y corriente. Me desagradan las discusiones inútiles y carentes de sentido.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? —Julián se encogió de hombros—. La política nunca ha sido muy clara que digamos, pero tengo que admitir que lo que ocurrió me confunde incluso a mí. La actitud del presidente Wilson es completamente extraña. ¿Adónde pretende llegar acusando a la Alianza Estelar de organizar un ataque contra la Tierra?

Helke Menstein alzó la mirada del documento que revisaba.

—Quizá los abbadonitas aceptaron retirar sus tropas con la condición de que Wilson se comprometiera a lograr que el Congreso Mundial rompiera relaciones con la Alianza Estelar. Sólo así lograría entender que hiciera esa clase de acusaciones tan temerarias.

—¿Y si de verdad la Alianza Estelar quiere atacarnos y el presidente Wilson está en lo correcto? —inquirió el senador Paulo Soelo de Italia—. Siempre he pensado que nunca debimos habernos inmiscuido en esa guerra entre extraterrestres. Creo que tal vez el presidente Wilson no esté tan equivocado como algunos piensan y los alienígenas realmente pretendan ocupar este planeta.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Julián con una mirada desaprobadora al senador italiano—. La Alianza Estelar tiene suficientes problemas como para iniciar una guerra contra nosotros. Sospecho que Wilson se trae algo más entre manos, pero no quisiera adelantar conclusiones hasta que los representantes de la Alianza fijen una postura oficial ante la Tierra.

La puerta se abrió y un oficial francés se dirigió a los senadores.

—Disculpen, senadores, pero deben permanecer en esta oficina. Ha ocurrido un atentado en el Congreso. Nadie conoce los detalles exactos, pero todo parece indicar que hubo un tiroteo en el despacho del Canciller en el cual estarían involucrados representantes de la Alianza Estelar. La zona ha sido acordonada por las fuerzas de seguridad y no han permitido que nadie se acerque.

—Dios mío, ¿qué sucedió? —exclamó Louis.

El oficial se explicó con mayor detalle.

—Nadie sabe los pormenores, pero los despachos de noticias están diciendo que el presidente Wilson y el Canciller fueron asesinados por diplomáticos de la Alianza Estelar que llegaron hace unas horas. Las personas que estaban fuera del despacho del Canciller afirman que escucharon gritos y luego sonidos de disparos.

Julián, pasmado y no precisamente sereno, miró al joven vestido con el uniforme de las fuerzas armadas de Francia. Por un momento sintió deseos de estar inmerso en un mal sueño, una extraña pesadilla bastante real que lo haría despertar de un momento a otro. Luego, la dura realidad comenzó a imponerse. Lo que había parecido alejado y poco probable se estaba convirtiendo en algo terriblemente real. La Tierra estaba a punto de entrar en otra conflagración estelar.

—Veamos qué noticias hay en la red —dijo Helke.

Una de las asistentes de Julián ascendió el enorme monitor de plasma. Emitían desde las afueras del Congreso Mundial. Una periodista de la CNA retransmitía desde la acera de una amplia avenida que pasaba frente al recinto internacional. Frente a la cámara desfilaban soldados, agentes de seguridad, paramédicos, periodistas e incluso parte del personal que laboraba en el Congreso Mundial corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

—... según versiones extraoficiales, los representantes diplomáticos de la Alianza Estelar estaban bastante molestos por las declaraciones del hoy finado presidente Wilson. Hasta el momento no tenemos información oficial, pero parece que todo se debió a una disputa que terminó en masacre. El vicepresidente Jush tomó posesión del cargo de presidente hace unos minutos, pero existen rumores no confirmados de que piensa dimitir para postularse al puesto de Canciller...

La cámara dejó de enfocar a la periodista y miró hacia las puertas del Congreso Mundial en el momento en que las fuerzas de seguridad estaban sacando unas camillas, cada una con una bolsa negra que contenía un cadáver. Con el zoom de la cámara digital, los paramédicos llenaron toda la pantalla. Todos los presentes en la oficina de Julián miraban fijamente la pantalla de plasma y pasaron del estupor a la angustia total.

—El Canciller y el presidente Wilson han sido asesinados.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?

Julián aprovechó el momento para consultar al militar que más confianza le inspiraba de los ahí reunidos, aquel con el que había forjado una amistad desde hacía diez años y que era su mejor enlace con los altos mandos del ejército francés.

—Louis, ¿qué opinas?

—Me temo que estamos ante el peor escenario posible. Todo el mundo pensará que la Alianza Estelar mandó asesinar al presidente Wilson y al Canciller. Las cosas se pondrán muy complicadas hasta que no se aclaren los hechos y sepamos qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Julián—. Seguramente se convocará a una sesión de emergencia para elegir al nuevo Canciller lo antes posible. Debemos procurar que los ánimos no se caldeen más de lo que ya están. A nadie le conviene que la Tierra entre en un conflicto con la Alianza Estelar.

Louis dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la pantalla.

—... nos acaba de llegar un último reporte desde la flota terrestre estacionada en la órbita de Venus. No tenemos información oficial, pero parece que un grupo de combatientes extraterrestres se ha infiltrado en el destructor _USS Maine_. Tendremos más información en unos instantes.

_País de Edo._

A la luz de la primera hora diurna, las colinas que, envueltas en niebla, rodeaban el bosque, ofrecían una vista inerrablemente bella, pero Kikyou no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de aquella maravillosa visión. Había pasado parte de la noche reflexionando en las palabras de Malabock y estaba convencida de que el hechicero no le había hablado con sinceridad. ¿Y por qué le interesaba tanto la Shikon no tama? ¿Y si en realidad era alguien igual o peor que el mismo demonio Naraku? En el plano espiritual, Malabock apestaba a energía maligna. No podía cometer el error de confiar en él por ningún motivo, aunque tampoco podía ignorar que la ocasión le brindaba una oportunidad para buscar y encontrar a Naraku.

Asuka parecía percibir la preocupación de Kikyou y alzó la vista para mirarla.

—Ese hombre volverá a buscarla hoy, ¿no es así, señorita Kikyou?

—Debemos actuar con sumo cuidado —murmuró la sacerdotisa—. Tenemos que averiguar por qué está buscando la perla de Shikon con tanto interés. Está claro que él no es un youkai, pero no por eso sus intenciones dejan de ser sospechosas. No hay que olvidar que también existen humanos que ambicionan los poderes de la perla.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces? —inquirió Kouchou.

Kikyou bajó la mirada.

—Guiar a Malabock hasta Naraku puede ser arriesgado, pero quizá sea la única manera de averiguar lo que trama. Por otro lado, me pregunto si realmente ese hechicero tendrá los poderes necesarios para quitarle a Naraku la perla de Shikon. Tal vez debería hacerme a un lado y dejar las cosas como están, pero presiento que Malabock no desistirá en su búsqueda. Es importante que localice a Naraku para neutralizarlo de una vez por todas o seguirá atacando a la gente inocente.

Las niñas observaron a la sacerdotisa recoger el arco y las flechas que reposaban al pie del frondoso y viejo árbol que las había cobijado durante toda la noche. Kikyou se volvió hacia las niñas mientras las shinidamachuu –conocidas también como serpientes cazadoras de almas– comenzaron a moverse en el aire suavemente. El hechicero llegaría con el atardecer y para entonces debía llegar a una decisión.

—Asuka. Kouchou —murmuró—. Mis fuerzas se han restablecido por completo y creo que es innecesario que me acompañen por esta ocasión. Aprovecharé las intenciones de Malabock para ocuparme de Naraku y ponerle fin a sus planes. Es la única manera de solucionar esto y evitar que la perla de Shikon sea utilizada con fines perversos.

La pequeña Kouchou dio un paso atrás.

—Sí esos son sus deseos los acataremos, señorita Kikyou.

—Antes de que se marchen —susurró la sacerdotisa con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, mientras las niñas se volvían para retirarse—. Hay algo más que debo pedirles que hagan por mí.

_Planeta Niros._

Cadmio envió a Casiopea a que informara a la reina Andrea que todo estaba listo para iniciar el viaje de regreso hacia el sistema Adur. Después salió del puente de mando y se encontró con Eclipse, las Guerreras Mágicas, Ameria, Zerosu, Shirufiru, Ranma, Ryoga, Trunks, No.18 y Kurinrin. El Celestial se detuvo ante ellos, y decidió comentarles lo que deseaba hacer una vez que todos estuvieran de vuelta.

—Que bueno que los veo. En cuanto regresemos quiero que me ayuden a reunir a los demás para hablar con todos. La situación ha dado un giro inesperado y las cosas se han complicado más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado.

—¿Te refieres a los poderes de los Khans? —preguntó Kurinrin.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta tan tonta es esa, muchacho? —replicó Cadmio con cara de pocos amigos—. Por supuesto que hablo de eso. La situación es más peligrosa de lo que parecía y tal vez sea hora de que vayan pensando en regresar a sus propios universos antes de que las cosas empeoren.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué está diciendo eso? —inquirió Trunks, perplejo—. Ustedes necesitan toda la ayuda posible si lo que desean es derrotar a N´astarith y eso usted lo sabe perfectamente, señor Cadmio. No estoy dispuesto a regresar a mí mundo hasta terminar lo que empezamos.

—Eso es porque no entiendes nada de lo que ocurre, muchacho.

Cadmio, molesto y disgustado, echó a andar sin mirar atrás. No.18 lo vio alejarse, primero con indiferencia y luego con desprecio. Cadmio había doblado por el pasillo a buen paso y sólo aminoró cuando supuso que había logrado escabullirse. Había creído mal. Detrás de él, los demás lo seguían a los lados.

—Señor Cadmio, ¿a qué se refiere con que no entiendo?

El Celestial se detuvo de golpe y respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, Trunks, trataré de explicarlo. Hasta hace poco sospechábamos que los guerreros de N´astarith controlaban medianamente la fuerza del aureus, pero ahora sabemos que algunos de ellos lo controlan totalmente. Nadie de nosotros tiene la fuerza o el poder suficiente para enfrentarlos. Piensa en eso, chico. La batalla se terminó y ellos han ganado nos guste o no.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —replicó Trunks, mirando a Cadmio como si no lo hubiera visto nunca—. Ustedes dijeron que sólo luchando todos juntos podríamos salir adelante. ¿Ya se le olvidaron esas palabras? Tal vez sean más fuertes de lo que pensábamos, pero eso no cambia las cosas.

—Sí, yo pensaba que había esperanza —repuso Cadmio. De pronto se sintió cansado. Terriblemente cansado. Le dolía hablar. Estaba harto de toda esa conversación y deseaba terminarla—. Pero eso fue antes de saber la verdad. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la realidad? No hay nada que hacer. Tienen que entender que N´astarith es un enemigo más grande de lo que se pueden imaginar.

—¿Eso es lo que quiere decirles a los demás? —inquirió Ranma con insolencia.

—Adivinaste, chico.

—Nosotros no nos vamos a rendir sin pelear —vociferó Ryoga.

—Hagan lo que quieran —se mofó Cadmio. Apretó el botón del turboascensor y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran—. Esto no tiene que ver con el valor o la cobardía como podrían llegar a creer. Es hora de enfrentar la realidad por más dura que pueda parecer y aceptar los hechos.

—Supongo que darse por vencido es una mejor idea —dijo Zerosu esbozando una sonrisa vacía para compensar la crudeza del comentario—. No te conozco todavía, pero no me parece que seas el tipo de persona que se da por vencido sin luchar.

—No pienso discutir más del tema por ahora, hechicero —replicó Cadmio con un tono testarudo—. Quizá con el tiempo puedan llegar a entender el porqué les estoy diciendo todo esto.

—¿Y qué sucederá después? —inquirió Trunks—. ¿Dejaremos que N´astarith siga adelante con sus planes a sabiendas de lo que pasará una vez que llegue a nuestros mundos?

—Eso no sucederá si ocultamos las gemas que están en nuestro poder.

—¡No funcionó la última vez! —exclamó Trunks—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, señor Cadmio? No creo que haya olvidado sus ganas de luchar. ¡Hable con la verdad, por favor!

Las puertas del turboasensor se abrieron y Cadmio se introdujo en su interior antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. Justo cuando las compuertas de acerocreto comenzaron a cerrarse, él intentó aparentar que estaba sereno ante los reclamos de lo que era objeto.

—Dejaremos esta conversación para otro momento.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Cuando volvió en sí estaba en una habitación blanca, con su brazo derecho vendado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca y una operación de globo ocular. Al despertar un intenso dolor la hizo gritar. Un androide médico aduriano llegó a administrarle un sedante y Asuka comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras otro androide manoseaba entre un conjunto de escáneres y equipos médicos. Un momento después, Misato y Ritsuko y dos soldados entraron al hospital por un pasillo donde los recibió otro de los androides médicos.

—Estamos buscando a los chicos que trajeron hace unos ciclos —se apresuró a decir uno de los militares—. Queremos saber su condición de inmediato.

—Ya se ha reparado todo el daño orgánico de los cuatro —El androide examinó otra lectura—. Sin embargo, me temo que una paciente perdió el sentido la vista en su ojo derecho debido a las serias lesiones que sufrió.

—No puede ser —se lamentó Misato—. ¿Quién es ella?

El androide médico levantó la cabeza.

—Es la piloto del Eva-02, aunque debo reconocer que desconocemos por completo su nombre. Sin embargo, estamos trabajando en un implante que le ayudará a ver nuevamente, aunque llevará algo de tiempo terminarlo.

Misato se apoyó contra una pared y se tomó la frente.

—¿Podemos verlos? —preguntó Ritsuko—. Quisiera estar con ellos.

—En estos momentos los pacientes se encuentran descansado —repuso el androide médico—. Le recomiendo que no los molesten por ahora. Ellos aún se encuentran algo débiles, pero pronto se recuperaran.

—De acuerdo —asintió Ritsuko—, pero queremos verlos tan pronto como sea posible, por favor. Esos chicos han pasado muchas cosas y querrán ver una cara conocida cuando despierten.

—Concuerdo con usted —el androide médico se dio la vuelta—. Lo más probable es que los pacientes experimenten desorientación cuando recuperen el conocimiento y eso podría provocarles demasiado estrés.

Uno de los soldados espero hasta que el androide médico regresó a sus quehaceres antes de acercarse a Ritsuko y Misato. No había que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de que aquellas mujeres preferían estar solas. El soldado arriesgo una mirada a su compañero antes de hablar.

—Debemos retirarnos, pero sí necesitan algo los androides podrán atenderlas.

—Gracias —repuso Ritsuko.

Los soldados se dieron la vuelta para volverse y desaparecieron por el pasillo iluminado. Tan pronto como estuvieron solas, Misato ocupó uno de los asientos de la recepción; tenía los ojos enrojecidos pese a que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima desde su llegada y se sentía profundamente cansada. Las paredes de la habitación eran demasiado lisas para llamar su atención. Mirar una pared vacía hacía que su mente comenzara a divagara...

Y que empezara el temblor.

El temblor empeoró ante la mirada de la científica rubia que estaba a su lado, pues su bata de laboratorio y el gafete de Nerv eran su recuerdo más antiguo, y le recordaban un mundo que ya no existía. El temblor empeoró cuando se volvió hacia el androide médico, pues le recordaba que estaba en una tierra extraña.

La muerte de tantos inocentes.

Un planeta con tres mil millones de almas borrado de la existencia en un solo día.

Sólo eran cenizas.

Cenizas y polvo.

Todos los sueños. Todas las esperanzas.

—No nos queda nada —luchó por permanecer tranquila, pero el dolor que sentía en su interior le exigía moverse y se convertía en oleada tras oleada—. Queríamos salvar al mundo de los shitos, queríamos salvar a la gente... .

—¡Para con eso, Misato!

—Sí, tienes razón —la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. Sí se centraba en eso podía controlar los temblores—. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? La Tierra desapareció y no tenemos a donde ir.

—Los ayudaremos —murmuró Ritsuko en voz queda.

—¿Cómo?

—Ayudaremos al príncipe Saulo y a los otros a combatir a los que destruyeron nuestro mundo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por todos los que han muerto. Los Evas pueden ser reparados y estoy convencida de que serán de mucha ayuda. Ese sujeto al que todos llamaban Fobos liberó al shito que estaba prisionero en Central Dogma y me gustaría saber qué planes tiene para él.

Misato miró a Ritsuko, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero no conocemos la estrategia del enemigo.

—Tal vez, pero tengo idea de quien puede darnos toda la información.

Luego de derramar una importante cantidad de sangre sobre las cuatro armaduras de bronce, las rodillas de Saori cedieron, y Mu de Aries se vio obligado a tomarla entre sus brazos y ayudarla a llegar a un sofá. El santo de oro comprendió bien la situación al instante, aposentó a la joven cómodamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Atena, sientes algo por Seiya, ¿verdad?

Ella apartó la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo he sabido desde hace mucho —La voz de Mu era suave y baja—. Pero debes comprender el enorme deber que recae sobre ti como Atena. Tu amor debe ser para todos los Santos por igual y no para uno en particular.

—No puedo evitarlo, Mu.

—Sé que te sonará duro lo que voy a decirte, pero debes deshacerte de ese sentimiento, Atena. Lo que hiciste por las armaduras de los Santos de Bronce fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte, pero en realidad lo has hecho por Seiya. Temes que pueda arriesgar su vida en la batalla que todos libraremos dentro de poco. Como diosa, tú te debes al mundo entero y no a una persona.

—No digas más, Mu —dijo ella, apartando la mirada—. He decidido guardar en secreto mis sentimientos, pero no me pidas algo que ni una diosa puede hacer. No hablaré más del asunto.

—Lo lamento —dijo el santo dorado, y se apartó.

—La labor de Seiya y los demás ha ido más allá del cumplimiento del deber, y ayudarlos a reparar sus ropajes sagrados es lo menos que podía hacer. ¿Qué clase de diosa sería sí siempre dejó que sean otros los que sufran en mi lugar?

—Será mejor que descanses, Atena —murmuró Mu—. Has derramado una importante cantidad de tu sangre y necesitas reposar. Estoy seguro que los ropajes de bronce de los Santos serán más poderosos que antes.

—Me siento cansada.

Los ropajes de bronce empezaron a irradiar una luz brillante, engullendo todo a su alrededor. Mu no salía de su asombro. Lo último que pudo ver Atena antes de quedarse dormida fue el poderoso resplandor que transformaba por completo la armadura de Pegaso.

_Planeta Venus._

La armada terrestre estacionada en la órbita del segundo planeta del sistema solar era una impresionante colección de acorazados, destructores, fragatas y cargueros fabricados con la mejor tecnología creada por los terrícolas. Curiosamente todas esas poderosas naves de guerra no habían tomado parte ni en la batalla de Marte ni en la defensa de la Tierra. Un puñado de generales había sostenido reiteradamente que el principal ataque enemigo sería sobre Venus y no en Marte, como de hecho había ocurrido realmente. A pesar de las oportunas advertencias de la Alianza Estelar, tiempo antes del ataque, los altos mandos militares terrestres decidieron apoyarse en sus servicios de inteligencia y mandaron al grueso de sus fuerzas hacia Venus. Para cuando aquella poderosa flota estuvo lista para entrar en acción era demasiado tarde. La Tierra había negociado un alto al fuego con los invasores y poco después se declaró un cese de todas las hostilidades.

¿Ha perdido la guerra la Tierra? Eso decían todos, pero en Venus había millones de terrícolas frescos, con la moral en alto, dispuestos a luchar hasta el final. Y ni un solo shadow trooper había pisado la superficie terrestre. Los soldados apostados en Venus no se sentían vencidos. Muchos de ellos no podían explicarse lo sucedido. Igual había ocurrido con muchos oficiales, suboficiales y jefes. Nadie creía en la derrota y menos que nadie, un capitán llamado Jorge Chávez.

—... aunque cometió una grave falta, capitán, esta comisión ha decidido hacer una reconsideración de su caso y ofrecerle amnistía con las condiciones que ya he mencionado, pero es su decisión aceptar nuestra oferta o volver al calabozo para purgar una sentencia de diez años de prisión... .

La almirante Alondra Celi del Perú estaba sentada en la mesa de conferencias, flanqueada por sus dos colegas. Sostenía una carpeta negra llena de documentos mientras hablaba. Elegía sus palabras con cuidado. En un extremo de la mesa se sentaba el almirante ingles Albert Albion, que acababa de encender un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba de reojo a la mujer asiática de cabello negro sentada del otro lado.

—... claro que debe comprender que todos los oficiales implicados en faltas de insubordinación son degradados y no pueden aspirar a ningún tipo de ascenso por algunos años. El asesinato del Canciller ha provocado una situación de inestabilidad en la Tierra y eso ha llevado al alto mando a considerar la amnistía... .

Albert guardó el encendedor y pasó las páginas de un expediente. La cara de la almirante Mel Tagi Hi expresaba lo mismo que la de él: irritación e impaciencia. Sólo Alondra parecía mantener la calma.

—¿Quieren decir que ya no seré capitán? —preguntó Jorge con frialdad.

—Creo que eso es obvio —repuso Albert—. Sí me consultarán a mí, recomendaría que todos los que cometieran insubordinación deberían ser degradados al rango más bajo de toda la maldita flota, pero el alto mando desea ser magnánimos con todos ustedes. La desobediencia es una falta muy grave que no puede ser tolerada y queremos dejar en claro que habrá consecuencias.

Jorge se puso tenso.

—Almirante, le pido que ante sus similares de otras naciones no sea tan hipócrita y diga las cosas de modo franco. Requiere de mi escuadrón porque somos la elite entre los pilotos de cazas y no puede darse el lujo de perder algo así ahora... .

—¡Capitán, está fuera de orden! —le interrumpió Alondra—. Le advierto que debe dirigirse con respeto a sus superiores o de lo contrario añadiremos más cargo en su contra y lo enviaremos de vuelta al calabozo. Ahora, la oferta de amnistía sólo estará en pie durante el tiempo que dure esta comparecencia. ¿Qué es lo que decide?

—Lamento mi conducta —dijo Jorge dubitativo—. Nunca fue mi intención desobedecer ordenes, sino apoyar a un camarada que estaba en peligro. Creo que no tengo más opciones que aceptar su oferta.

—Me parece una decisión inteligente —asintió Albert—. Bien, entonces, a partir de este momento queda degradado al rango de teniente. Podrá reincorporarse a sus funciones a partir de las setecientas horas. Eso es todo, teniente, puede retirarse.

Jorge dirigió un saludo militar a sus superiores, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la sala sin decir una palabra. Albert meneó la cabeza. Aquélla era la quinta ocasión en que realizaban una sesión para resolver otro caso más sobre un oficial acusado de insubordinación.

—Me temo que nadie lo toma de buena manera —comentó Alondra.

—Da igual lo que piensen —murmuró Albert con desenfado—. No puedo culparlos por lo que hicieron, pero hay que mantener la disciplina. Un ejército es como una maquinaria fina que depende de todas sus piezas para funcionar correctamente. Sí algo falla todo se irá al demonio tarde o temprano.

—No puedo creer a lo que hemos llegado —dijo la almirante Tagi Hi—. Estos hombres y mujeres abandonaron sus puestos con la intención de ir a defender la Tierra y ahora los humillamos sometiéndolos a estas cortes marciales.

Albert emitió un bufido de impaciencia.

—¿Es que acaso debo explicarlo con manzanas? Las ordenes del alto mando eran permanecer en Venus y esperar. No importa que tan nobles hayan sido sus intenciones o sí querían ser héroes del espacio. La insubordinación no puede ser tolerada por ningún motivo. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Señor, algo grave ha ocurrido —les interrumpió un joven oficial, que acababa de consultar su comunicador—. Me acaban de informar que una de las naves de la flota fue tomada por un comando armado de la Alianza Estelar y que amenaza con hacerla explotar con todos sus ocupantes. No tenemos comunicación con nadie a bordo del _USS Maine_ y toda la información nos llega a través de la red. Parece ser que dentro de la nave hay un par de periodistas norteamericanos que están transmitiendo en vivo todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Alondra escuchó el crujido de un bolígrafo partiéndose por la mitad y se volvió hacia su par ingles, que tenía la cara roja a punto de explotar, con una expresión mezcla de indignación e incomodidad.

—_¡Holy Ship! (Santo barco)_ —exclamó Albert—. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es posible que infiltraran una de nuestras naves? Sabía que esos periodistas que habían traído consigo los norteamericanos nos iban a traer problemas. Ahora todos en la Tierra sabrán lo que está ocurriendo. La prensa se nos vendrá encima. ¡Malditas operaciones de propaganda! ¿Dónde diablos está el almirante Scott?

—Viene para acá, señor —respondió el teniente al tiempo que encendía una pantalla visora. Un segundo después apareció el emblema de la CNA—. Tengo entendido que los terroristas no han logrado hacerse con el control de la nave todavía, pero no estamos seguros de nada.

—¡Pues asegúrense!

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. El almirante Walter Scott tomó la delantera y fue el primero en entrar a la sala de reuniones seguido por otros miembros de la armada espacial norteamericana.

—No se levanten, continúen sentados —realizó un saludo militar y luego se aproximaba hacia la pantalla visora—. Supongo que se imaginarán la gravedad de la situación a la que nos enfrentamos. Las comunicaciones con el _USS Maine_ han sido interrumpidas, pero tenemos razones para suponer que existen entre veinte o treinta terroristas de origen extraterrestres dentro de la nave.

—¿Cómo fue que se infiltraron? —quiso sabe la almirante Tagi Hi.

—Estamos tratando de averiguar eso —respondió Scott sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla visora, analizando las imágenes. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza e irritación—. Cuando supimos lo que estaba pasando convoque a una reunión de emergencia con todos los oficiales de la flota, pero luego decidí cancelarla por motivos de seguridad. No debemos hacer ningún movimiento hasta no saber que estamos completamente a salvo. Podría haber más infiltrados esperando asesinarnos o quizá las comunicaciones podrían estar intervenidas. Lo mejor por ahora es cada uno se quede en su lugar.

Albert se levantó de su silla.

—Deberíamos bloquear la señal de los reporteros. No es conveniente que el público sepa lo que está pasando. Tenemos que comunicarnos con la Tierra y pedirle que saquen la señal del aire. Nadie quiere ver una masacre en horario estelar.

—No me parece que sea conveniente —difirió Scott, frío como el acero—, al menos no por el momento. Estas transmisiones son la única manera de saber lo que está pasando dentro de la nave. Las cosas deben quedarse como están hasta que podamos comunicarnos con alguien a bordo.

—¿Qué hacen esos reporteros en una nave de guerra? —inquirió Alondra.

—Estaban integrados a una de nuestras divisiones. Es parte de nuestra política de información al público. Siempre hemos permitido que un número determinado de reporteros viaje en nuestras naves para cubrir todas nuestras actividades. Así podemos supervisar la información que llega a la Tierra.

Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia la pantalla visora y observaban atentamente el reportaje. En la pantalla aparecieron unos diagramas de la nave controlada por los supuestos alienígenas. Unos segundos después, la imagen del _USS Maine_ fue remplazada por la de uno de los conductores de la CNA.

—Tenemos otro reporte que nos llega desde la armada terrestre estacionada en la órbita de Venus. Todo indica que unidades de combatientes pertenecientes a la Alianza Estelar tratan de hacerse con el control del destructor espacial _USS Maine_ y amenazan con hacerlo explotar sí la tripulación no se rinde de inmediato.

Entonces, en medio de sonidos que parecían ser explosiones y disparos a lo lejos, se escuchó la voz preocupada de uno de los militares a bordo del _USS Maine_.

—¡Son terroristas! ¡Dios mío! Vamos a tratar de detenerlos, pero si las cosas salen mal, díganle a mis padres que los amo mucho... —La voz se apagó bruscamente.

El comentarista de la CNA apareció en la pantalla nuevamente. Se le veía sumamente nervioso y preocupado.

—Nos acaba de llegar la noticia de que el _USS Maine_ ha sido destruido.

El monitor mostró una escena del acorazado espacial estallando por la mitad. En las ampliaciones de las imágenes se podían ver diminutas figuras humanas esparcidas en el vacío del espacio.

—No hay palabras...

El almirante Scott estaba furioso.

—Dios mío, todos esos hombres y mujeres —se lamentó Alondra.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, el almirante Walter Scott se volvió hacia uno de sus subalternos y lo miró directo a los ojos antes de hablarle.

—Coronel, comuníquese con el alto mando e infórmeles que partir de este momento estamos en alerta roja. No sé sí haya más de esos malditos extraterrestres infiltrados en la flota, pero vamos a encontrarlos vivos o muertos.

__

Astronave Estrella Amarilla.

Asiont se peinó con los dedos para apartar el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro mientras se dirigía hacia el puente de mando. Alguien venía hacia él desde el turboacensor al final del pasillo, caminando tranquilamente... ¿era Casiopea?

—Al fin te dejas ver, guapo —musitó la joven.

—Iba a reunirme con ustedes en el puente —dijo Asiont—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Quería hablar contigo en privado —Casiopea miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse de que estaban solos—. Lo que ocurrió en Niros me dejó bastante inquieta, pero creo que afectó más a Cadmio y a Saulo. Tengo la impresión de que se sienten muy presionados por todo lo que ocurre.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Asiont frunció el ceño—. ¿Te han dicho algo?

Pero Casiopea ya le daba la espalda. Se acarició ambos codos y agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera apenada de hablar de eso con alguien.

—No necesitan decirme nada. Los conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que les ocurre a los dos. Me doy cuenta por sus miradas y sus expresiones. Tú también podrás darte cuenta sí los observas con atención. Quisiera que hablarás con ellos para darles tu apoyo.

—Yo... no hablo con ellos tanto como tú y lo sabes.

—Pero todos estamos en el mismo grupo —le recordó Casiopea—. A estas alturas me resulta inconcebible que no haya más confianza entre nosotros. ¿Crees que no sé de la rivalidad que existe entre tú y Cadmio? ¿Los problemas de Areth o los sentimientos de venganza de Saulo? A veces tengo la impresión de que cada uno va por su rumbo y no le interesa lo que le pase a los demás.

—Eso no es cierto, somos...

—¿Compañeros? —Casiopea se volvió hacia él—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que parecemos cualquier otra cosa menos eso? Tenemos que comenzar a ser honestos y aceptar que no existe confianza entre nosotros.

—No empieces de nuevo con eso, por favor. Lo vengo escuchando desde que éramos niños y no sé por qué lo mencionas ahora —Asiont desechó esas palabras, irritado—. El Maestro Aristeo no se cansaba de sermonearnos con eso de la confianza, pero incluso él nos guardaba secretos.

—Tú también estás molesto por algo, ¿no es así? Puedo verlo.

—No es nada —se apretó los ojos con el borde de la mano—. La reina Andrea quiere que la ayudemos a buscar a su hermano. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella piensa que debemos darle una oportunidad de arrepentirse. Sólo porque el príncipe Ferrer se dio cuenta de su error no quiere decir que ese tirano de José Zeiva haga lo mismo. Es tan absurdo.

—Debes tratar de comprenderla. Nos moleste o no, es su hermano y la reina todavía debe sentir algún tipo de afecto por él. Entiendo que estés molesto, pero también pensábamos que Jesús Ferrer era incapaz de sentir arrepentimiento.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ese hombre es malvado, Casiopea. Es retorcido y vil.

—Tú también estás demasiado estresado. Me preocupan esos sentimientos negativos que sigues experimentando todavía. Creí que ya habías superado la muerte de Astrea, pero parece que continuas aferrándote a tu dolor y no entiendo la razón. Déjala ir de una vez por todas.

Dio media vuelta, apartándose de ella. La capa se le revolvió y se encontró mirándose los pies.

—Pude haberla salvado de haber sido más fuerte. Ella no tenía que morir de esa forma tan cruda. Sólo me queda vengar su muerte y eso es lo que pienso hacer pase lo que pase. No me interesa si el Maestro Aristeo lo desaprueba o no.

La voz de ella seguía siendo cálida y gentil.

—La muerte es algo natural y lo sabes, guapo. ¿Por qué sigues con eso? Las personas deberían alegrarse por aquellos que pasan a la Eternidad, pero en vez de eso los lloran con amargura. La última vez que hablamos de esto debí recordarte que los deseos de venganza no llevan a nada bueno. Debes deshacerte de ellos y sólo así dejarás de sufrir.

—¿Y dejar su muerte impune? —inquirió Asiont, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Estamos hablando de ti y de lo que sientes —replicó Casiopea con severidad—. ¿No te das cuentas que la oscuridad cubre toda la galaxia e incluso a nosotros mismos somos afectados por ella? Ten cuidado con tus sentimientos y pensamientos, por favor.

En ese momento, Asiont recordó las palabras de Aristeo y reflexionó profundamente en ellas. "Un Celestial no debe sentir deseos de venganza". Y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado. Una batalla, una misión o incluso una conversación podían hacerlo olvidar sus deseos de venganza. Pero en los momentos de soledad... .

Él bajó la mirada de nuevo. Parecía muy confundido

—No dejes de recordarme eso, por favor.

_Continuará... ._


	132. AMBICIÓN Y PODER

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXI

AMBICIÓN Y PODER

_Tierra._

Alexander volvió a encender su comunicador y tecleó una clave que rara vez marcaba, pero que se sabía de memoria. Mientras se establecía la comunicación, la pantalla del auto sintonizó una imagen que llegaba en directo desde el Congreso Mundial. El nuevo presidente de EE.UU. se acercaba al podio del pleno de la cámara, esforzándose por transmitir tranquilidad y confianza. Mientras que varias personas, entre ellos sus asesores de mayor confianza, lo acompañaban, Jush miraba al frente con una expresión de tristeza y solemnidad.

—Compatriotas y ciudadanos del mundo, el día de hoy la Tierra ha sido golpeada duramente porque es uno de los faros más brillante de la Libertad y el Progreso en esta galaxia. Pero nadie hará que esa luz se apague. Hoy, la Tierra ha visto la maldad, lo peor de la oscuridad. Y hemos reaccionado con lo mejor del mundo, con la valentía de nuestros soldados. Ya estamos buscando a quiénes están detrás de estos actos malvados. Hemos encauzado todos los recursos de nuestras naciones que velan por el cumplimiento de la ley para encontrar a los responsables. No haremos distinción entre los terroristas y aquellos que los cobijan. Hoy es un día en que la humanidad está unida a favor de la justicia y la paz. Los pueblos libres de la Tierra ya han enfrentado a enemigos en el pasado, y volveremos a hacerlo otra vez. Ninguno de nosotros olvidará este día. Por eso, seguiremos defendiendo la libertad y todo lo que es justo y bueno en toda la galaxia.

Su voz se fue elevando a medida que las palabras iban cobrando fuerza.

—Este enemigo no se parece a ninguno del pasado. Quienes nos hoy atacaron se agazapan en las sombras y no sienten respeto alguno por la vida humana. Es un enemigo que se aprovecha de la buena confianza. Es un enemigo que ha atacado a este mundo amante de la libertad. Esta lucha exigirá tiempo y determinación, pero que no quepa duda: ganaremos. Esta lucha del bien contra el mal será monumental, pero prevalecerá el bien. Necesitamos un líder capaz de dirigir este Congreso y encauzarlo en la lucha que nos espera. Es por todo esto que he decido postularme para el puesto de Canciller... .

—Adelante —La voz del comunicador se escuchaba seca y formal.

—Tienes que escucharme, Julián —balbució Alexander—. Hace unas horas trataron de asesinarme en mi residencia de descanso. No tardarán mucho en darse cuenta que logré escapar y pronto comenzarán a perseguirme.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Hace media hora la red transmitió un reportaje donde mencionaron que te estaban investigando por traficar con estupefacientes y armas. ¿En qué diablos te metiste? Dicen que encontraron muertos a unos agentes del FBI en tu casa de New York.

—No eran agentes del FBI sino miembros del Servicio Secreto que querían asesinarme. Tenías razón en tus sospechas. Jush y un grupo de políticos urdieron un plan para apoderarse del gobierno y ahora van por el Congreso Mundial. Como no quise unirme a ellos trataron de matarme, pero Satsuki y Kamui me salvaron en el último momento.

—¿Ellos están contigo?

—No, sólo Satsuki —respondió, ya con los nervios de punta—. Kamui murió en el tiroteo, pero no hay tiempo para llorar su muerte. Escucha, Julián, debes evitar de cualquier forma que Jush llegue a convertirse en Canciller o de lo contrario la Tierra pagará las consecuencias. Tú sabes perfectamente que la Alianza Estelar no mandó asesinar al presidente Wilson y tampoco hizo estallar el destructor _Maine_.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto no tenemos manera de probarlo. Tú mismo debiste haber oído todo a través de la red. En estos momentos muchos líderes de América, Europa y Asia le han dado su respaldo a Jush como candidato a ocupar el puesto de Canciller. No creo que pueda hacer mucho para aplazar la votación.

—¡Tienes que intentarlo!

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no te garantizo nada. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tengo unos amigos que quizá puedan ayudarme, pero es probable que traten de matarme nuevamente.

—Escucha, lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es esconderse y aguardar a que se calmen las cosas. Trataré de arreglar las cosas para sacarte a ti y a Satsuki del país y traerlos a Francia, pero hasta entonces mantente con vida.

El Congreso Mundial fue sacudido por un griterío cuando muchos senadores prorrumpieron en gritos de "¡Votemos ahora! ¡Votemos ahora!". Los gritos continuaron elevándose mientras Alexander contemplaba al presidente Jush apoyarse en el podio como si fuera dueño absoluto de la situación. Incluso, desde su posición delante del volante, Satuski pudo ver la expresión de satisfacción que iluminaba el rostro del presidente de EE.UU., consciente de que las cosas marchaban favorables para él.

_País de Edo._

Sango volvió la mirada por encima del hombro para observar a Kagome sentada a la orilla de un río, dándoles la espalda y mirando hacia el horizonte. No había que ser un adivino para saber que estaba afligida. Se le notaba que sufría mucho, y su mirada era tan distante y triste que Shippo deseó poder tranquilizarla de alguna forma, pero prefirió dejarla sola y reunirse con los otros.

—Pobre Kagome —murmuró Sango—. Otra vez está deprimida.

—¡Y todo por culpa de Inu Yasha! —exclamó Shippo con energía, dando un salto en el aire—. No entiendo por qué no puede comprender a Kagome. La pobrecita sufre mucho cuando ese inútil se olvida de ella.

Miroku reflexionó un momento y bajó la cabeza.

—Inu Yasha se encuentra muy preocupado por la señorita Kikyou, aunque no podemos culparlo por actuar de esa manera. Naraku está decidido a eliminarla por cualquier medio e Inu Yasha desea protegerla. Es por esa razón que sale corriendo apenas ve la más mínima señal de Kikyou.

—Sí, pero debería pensar más en Kagome —se quejó Sango.

—Qué se le va a hacer —dijo Miroku con un suspiro.

Inu Yasha se internó corriendo a toda velocidad en la espesura del bosque cuando el sol de mediodía empezó a descender por el oeste. Había visto un par de luces brillantes en el cielo cuando andaba por el camino junto con Kagome y los demás. Por alguna extraña razón tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de los espíritus que acompañaban a Kikyou y decidió continuar solo para ir más rápido. Inu Yasha se detuvo un momento y subió a la rama de un árbol. Escudriñó el paisaje con la mirada, ansioso, cavilando sobre el paradero de las niñas. Se apeó de un salto y finalmente se topó con las dos pequeñas que descendían de los cielos.

—¿En dónde está Kikyou? —quiso saber Inu Yasha.

—La señorita Kikyou ha ido en busca de Naraku —respondió Kouchou—. Antes de partir, quiso que le diéramos un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? —repitió Inu Yasha.

Asuka asintió.

—Hace apenas un día, apareció un hombre misterioso llamado Malabock que estaba en busca de la perla de Shikon. No sabemos sí se trata de un humano o un youkai, pero lo que es segur es que posee una fuerte energía maligna. Malabock afirma ser un hechicero oscuro y le ofreció devolverle la vida a la señorita Kikyou si a cambio ella lo ayuda a encontrar la perla.

—¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? ¿Cómo saber sí ese miserable no trabaja también para Naraku? No puedo creer que Kikyou le haya creído una sola palabra.

—Le rogamos que no se exalte —le calmó Kouchou—. La señorita Kikyou sospecha que Malabock trama algo, pero la única manera de averiguarlo es conduciéndolo hasta Naraku. Sólo así podrá descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de ese sujeto y saber por qué busca la perla con tanto interés.

Inu Yasha permaneció rígido durante un momento, hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de lo que había escuchado. Cerró su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que ambas niñas pudieron escuchar claramente como crujían los huesos de la mano del guerrero hanyou.

—¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué quiere arriesgar su vida de esa forma?

Asuka inclinó la cabeza.

—Cuando estaba por irse, la señorita Kikyou nos dijo que sabía de antemano que usted no estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero que debía hacerlo para evitar que la perla siguiera siendo usada con propósitos malignos. También nos pidió que le dijéramos algo más.

Él alzó sus ojos hacia los cielos, viendo el rostro de su amor del pasado suspendido en el atardecer. _Díganle a Inu Yasha que debo enfrentar sola este desafío, pero que no tengo miedo de hacerlo_. La voz de Kikyou, dentro de la mente del guerrero hanyou, expresaba con palabras el mensaje de Asuka y Kouchou. _No puedo esconderme mientras Naraku esté causando tanto sufrimiento. Sí todo sale bien, como así lo espero, díganle que me reuniré con él una última vez antes de abandonar este mundo para siempre._

—¿Se marchó hace mucho? —inquirió Inu Yasha.

—En estos momentos debe estar con Malabock —repuso Kouchou—. Ella no quería que usted interviniera y esperamos que lo entienda.

Kikyou podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Inu Yasha no se quedaría cruzado de brazos mientras ella arriesgaba su vida otra vez. Encontraría la manera de localizarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aún si eso lo llevaba a enfrentar nuevamente a Naraku o al hechicero oscuro llamado Malabock. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento.

Juro que esta vez te salvaré, Kikyou, se dijo.

Después exhaló, y el juramento quedó sellado.

Ésta es Kikyou.

La sacerdotisa más importante de todo Edo. Puede que la mejor en mucho tiempo y quizá de la historia. Es la más sagaz. Una mujer aguerrida y valiente. No tiene solo el poder y la habilidad, sino también belleza y sencillez, esa cualidad extraña en las sacerdotisas más destacadas.

Pero en este momento, ya no es la misma persona.

Todavía puede fingir serlo, pero sabe que sólo es una sombra de lo que fue.

Aún tiene todos sus poderes y habilidades y no duda en utilizarlos para combatir al mal, pero en su realidad más intima, en el núcleo más fundamental de su ser, es completamente diferente.

Ella ansiaba ser una mujer normal.

Su vida antes de Inu Yasha pertenecía a otras personas, a gente común digna de compasión, espíritus pobres que nunca habrían sospechado lo profundamente que debe vivirse la vida.

Su verdadera vida comenzó la primera vez que miró a los ojos de Inu Yasha y encontró en ellos no la rivalidad de un adversario, sino la pasión directa, abrasadora y sin vergüenza de un poderoso guerrero.

Un hanyou, sí, pero un hombre hasta el último centímetro de su ser. Un hanyou que buscaba la perla de Shikon. Un hanyou que sabía lo que quería y era lo bastante fuerte como para descubrir ante ella, sin miedo y sin vergüenza, sus más profundos sentimientos. No es un hombre perfecto, está lleno de orgullo y es desconfiado, y de genio rápido; pero esos defectos la habían hecho quererlo más. Es una criatura salvaje que ha acudido dócilmente hasta su mano. Y es por ese mismo hombre y la vida que perdió, que está dispuesta a encarar el rostro de la oscuridad una vez más.

Una figura envuelta en una capa negra salió de entre los árboles.

—Señorita Kikyou —Malabock se echó atrás la capa, apartándola de su hombro derecho y descubriendo una mano blanca como la luna—. Es un verdadero placer verla de nuevo. Espero que haya pensado sobre mi generosa propuesta y ahora me muestre el camino hacia la legendaria perla de Shikon.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Puede contar con que lo ayudaré a llegar hasta la perla —Kikyou le obsequió su mejor sonrisa _amistosa-pero-escéptica_—, aunque debo decirle que se encuentra en poder de un hanyou muy poderoso llamado Naraku y no creo que él dispuesto a cederla fácilmente. Sí de verdad quiere la perla deberá luchar contra Naraku y vencerlo.

—No tengo ningún temor de enfrentar a ese Naraku sí usted me apoya —repuso el hechicero—. No creerá que un poco de peligro me hará retroceder después de recorrer un largo camino hasta aquí. Le aseguro que mis poderes nos permitirán tomar la perla sin mayor problema, pero necesitaré su ayuda para enfrentar a ese demonio.

Kikyou aguardó un momento y luego preguntó.

—¿Para qué busca la joya de Shikon exactamente?

—Paciencia, sacerdotisa, paciencia. Todo a su debido tiempo, pero ahora quiero demostrarle mi confianza. Es probable que usted ya haya notado que el poder de la oscuridad me acompaña, pero eso no significa que deseo usar la perla para dañar a los habitantes de estas tierras. Antes que nada debe saber que creo en la justicia y en la verdad tanto como usted.

—¿Ha dicho que sirve a alguien más? —inquirió Kikyou con tono distraído.

—Sí.

—Supongo que él lo envió a buscar la perla.

Malabock sonrió ligeramente.

—Mi amo también cree en la justicia sí eso es lo que le preocupa. Es por esa causa que luchamos en contra de aquellos que promueven el caos y la desgracia, aunque para ello tengamos que recurrir al poder de la oscuridad. Espero que comprenda todo esto, sacerdotisa.

—Ya entiendo —Kikyou no estaba nada convencida.

—Puedo asegurarle que al final todos saldremos beneficiados.

Kikyou lo miró fijamente. _"Eres un embustero hipócrita"_, pensó, _"pero puedes contar con que descubriré todo sobre ti"_.

_HMS Ark Royal (En órbita de Venus)_

Jorge Chávez dio gracias al cielo de que el pasillo estuviera desierto a excepción de la capitana Alessadra y de él. No tendría que bajar la voz.

—Esto es un absurdo. Degradarnos a todos. ¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto?

—¿Cómo iban a dejar de hacerlo? —contrarrestó Alessandra—. Sé que lo único que querían era defender la Tierra, pero debes comprender que hay reglas. El Alto Mando está preocupado de que los oficiales no respeten la cadena de mando.

Él hizo caso omiso. No estaba de humor para sermones sobre la disciplina de la armada. No estaba de humor para nada.

—Perdí varios amigos. Tú también perdiste algunos. Nuestros camaradas fueron masacrados mientras la mayor parte de la flota contemplaba las estrellas. ¿Por qué nadie movió un dedo para ayudar a los que luchaban en Marte?

Alessandra parecía incomoda.

—No lo sé, pero las ordenes eran esperar en Venus.

—¿Y esperar que esos malditos aliens acabarán con todos? Sí hubieran hecho caso de la estrategia del general Yaner habríamos estado en Marte cortándole la retirada a cada maldito enemigo.

—Las ganas de pelear no bastan.

—¡Tonterías! Esos generales son unos cobardes y unos tontos.

Alessandra se pasó la mano por los ojos y suspiró.

—Escucha, te salvaste por muy poco de cumplir una condena de diez años. No lo eches a perder insultando a los altos mandos. Nos guste o no, ellos son nuestros superiores y debemos obedecerlos. Es hora de ver el futuro hacia delante y dejar el pasado atrás.

—Díselo a nuestros amigos que murieron.

—Lo lamento, Jorge, pero nada de lo que hagamos logrará que alguno de ellos vuelva. A mí también me duele la muerte de tantas personas, pero la vida sigue. La Tierra nos necesita más que nunca.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo en un tono más pausado y tranquilo justo cuando el teniente William Martí doblaba la esquina y corría a toda velocidad.

—Muévanse —dijo—. Acabamos de recibir ordenes. —A William, que vestía el uniforme de piloto de la armada norteamericana, la adrenalina le corría por el cuerpo, pero trató de tranquilizarse ante sus compañeros—. ¿No saben lo que ha ocurrido? Esos de la Alianza Estelar han destruido una de nuestras naves. Ahora mismo están votando para elegir al nuevo Canciller, pero todos sabemos que será Jush. El almirante Scott quiere movilizar la flota de inmediato.

Al oír la noticia, Alessandra frunció el ceño con escepticismos.

—¿Adónde iremos?

—Creo que a los límites del Sistema Solar —explicó William—. No sé todos los detalles, pero en estos momentos la Red está transmitiendo lo que ocurre en el Congreso Mundial. Quizás ahí digan algo que pueda servirnos para adivinar a dónde nos enviarán.

Cinco minutos después, Alessandra, Jorge y William se encontraban en el vestuario de los pilotos mirando una pantalla de plasma. En ella se mostraba una imagen en directo del Congreso Mundial y un logotipo bastante vistoso: "LA TIERRA BAJO ATAQUE". Un reportero de la CNA, visiblemente exhausto, permanecía de pie en una de las entradas del recinto.

—Me acaban de informar que por una mayoría abrumadora, el Congreso Mundial ha elegido a George W. Jush como nuevo Canciller de la Tierra luego de que éste presentara su renuncia como presidente de EE.UU. Nadie parece estar dispuesto a hacer una declaración oficial, pero según fuentes oficiosas, se está planteando la posibilidad de otorgarle poderes de emergencia al nuevo Canciller para afrontar la crisis por la que atraviesa el planeta.

George W. Jush, nuevo Canciller de la Tierra, subió al podio del pleno de la cámara en medio de silencio solemne. Mientras se preparaba para hablar, todos los monitores de la Tierra sintonizaron la misma imagen. Los seis agentes de la armada que integraban la guardia personal del Canciller permanecían inmóviles junto al podio, con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando asesinos o cualquier otro peligro, como perros de ataque bien amaestrados. Jush miró hacia las holocámaras como sí pudiera ver a los ojos de cada terrícola en el planeta y el espacio.

—Solo hay una razón para que hoy este en este Congreso: he encontrado la fe, he encontrado a Dios. Yo rezo pidiendo fuerza, pidiendo orientación, pidiendo perdón y ruego al señor misericordioso que acepte mi agradecimiento. Dios nos ha llamado para defender nuestro mundo y conducirlo a la paz. A las tropas les digo: Esforzaos no sólo en ser buenos soldados, sino en amar a vuestro prójimo como os gustaría que os amaran a vosotros. Yo amo la Democracia. Yo amo este planeta. Y prometo defenderlo con la última fibra de mi ser.

El Congreso rugió.

—Por orden mía, las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra se trasladarán de inmediato a los límites del Sistema Solar para prevenir un posible ataque extraterrestre. No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero nuestra armada debe estar lista para enfrentar las amenazas crecientes de la Alianza Estelar. La Tierra es enemiga de cualquier civilización que cometa actos cobardes o de traición. Hicimos la paz con el imperio de Abbadón por el bien de nuestro mundo y porque nos engañaron. Los abbadonitas jamás quisieron invadir la Tierra. La Alianza Estelar quiso usarnos como peones en un conflicto que ellos mismos iniciaron.

El Congreso rugió.

—¡Estos acontecimientos han dividido al universo entre quienes aman la Libertad y los impíos de los que Dios nos libre! ¡Debemos llevar la guerra hasta nuestros enemigos en vez de que ellos nos ataquen! ¡La Alianza Estelar es enemiga de la Tierra! ¡La Alianza está detrás del asesinato del Canciller Sergei y del presidente Wilson! ¡La Alianza es la responsable de la destrucción de una de nuestras naves! ¡La Alianza está manchada de sangre inocente! ¡Debemos evitar que nos aniquilen! ¡Por nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos! ¡Seguridad, justicia, y paz!

El Congreso enloqueció.

Al oír eso, Alessandra supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso de pie y abandonó el vestidor para dirigirse hacia la sala de reuniones del Alto Mando y consultar a sus superiores. William, que volvió la mirada para observar a Alessandra, escuchaba la parte final del discurso de Jush.

—... ¡Seguridad, justicia, y paz! ¡Díganlo conmigo! ¡Seguridad, justicia, y paz!

_País de Edo._

Éste es Sesshoumaru, hijo de Inutaisho.

Uno de los guerreros youkais más poderosos de su tiempo. Puede que el de cualquier época. Es rápido. Es letal. Un personaje impasible. Casi nadie se acerca a ser su igual en todo Edo. No tiene sólo poder y habilidad, sino arrojo, una rara combinación de atrevimiento y temeridad. Pero también puede ser despiadado sí se lo propone. No se considera un héroe. Nunca lo ha buscado. Nunca le ha importado.

Los youkais y los humanos le temen. Sesshoumaru está orgulloso de su linaje y desprecia tanto a hanyous como a humanos por considerarlos inferiores. Desprecia a los cobardes y no está interesado en convertirse en un conquistador. Nunca se rebajaría a señorear un montón de basura, el jefe de una horda de saqueadores que se matan entre sí por migajas y, para él, el mundo del hombre es eso.

Es medio hermano del hanyou llamado Inu Yasha, su única familia y una de sus dos mayores vergüenzas. La otra es haber sido derrotado por Inu Yasha en una batalla que le costó el brazo izquierdo. No ha pasado un solo día en que no se pregunte por qué perdió aquel enfrentamiento, pero en el fondo de su ser reconoce que fue su excesiva confianza lo que lo cegó. Y Sesshoumaru sabe también que sin la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo habría sido otra persona. Un guerrero inferior.

Siempre es seguido de cerca por Yaken, un pequeño youkai de piel verde, y Rin, una niña de corta edad. Sesshoumaru se tiene tanta estima a sí mismo que no le agrada estar en deuda con nadie. Y, por supuesto, esa es la razón por la que cuida de Rin todo el tiempo a pesar de que ésta es humana. Hace un corto tiempo, no mucho después de perder su brazo, Sesshoumaru permaneció en medio de un bosque, recuperándose de las heridas sufridas en otra batalla con su medio hermano y ahí fue cuando Rin llegó a él.

O quizá el destino lo condujo a ella.

No recuerda exactamente cómo ocurrió, pero la niña apareció de la nada y le ofreció algo de comida. Él nunca la probó. No quería aceptar la ayuda de un ser humano por muy lastimado que estuviera, pero Rin continuó yendo todos los días al bosque como sí quisiera cuidarlo de alguna forma.

Sesshoumaru no necesitaba que lo cuidasen, pero la chiquilla trató de ayudarlo de cualquier forma por un tiempo. Por eso, cuando la encontró media muerta en un camino desolado, usó su espada _Tenseiga_ para devolverle la vida y decidió protegerla. Tener y viajar con Rin durante tanto tiempo ha despertado algo en Seeshumaru. Como sí la compañía de la niña humana lo hubiese vuelto más tolerante.

Sesshoumaru había aprendido a tener piedad.

Y sin embargo ése es un sentimiento que no siente hacia sus enemigos.

—¿A qué has venido, Kagura? —inquirió Sesshoumaru con indiferencia.

La youkai cerró su abanico de mano.

—Vaya, parece que nunca seré bienvenida en ninguna parte.

—Mi amo te hizo una pregunta —dijo Yaken con insolencia—. Más te vale que le respondas con la verdad o te pesará.

Kagura le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—No tienes por qué decírmelo, enano. He venido a decirles algo que tal vez les interese saber. Tal parece otro sujeto buscando la perla de Shikon y Naraku me ha enviado con la misión de encontrarlo. Parece que tiene motivos para creer que ese forastero tal vez no sea un ser humano y por esa razón me ha enviado a buscarlo.

Los ojos inmóviles de Sesshoumaru traspasaron a Kagura.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa perla. No entiendo por qué nos cuentas eso. Será mejor que te marches de aquí sí no tienes otra cosa mejor que decirnos.

—Que impacientes eres—exclamó Kagura con insolencia—. Como no tienes nada de paciencia te diré algo importante. Es probable que te hayas dado cuenta que Naraku siempre consigue sobrevivir a pesar de que lo ataquen muchas veces. Esto sucede porque mantiene oculto su corazón en alguna parte.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta, y ante los ojos de Kagura, se encaminó hacia el camino que lo llevaba hacia las montañas. Hasta el momento, la youkai no le había dicho nada que no supiera ya gracias a sus batallas previas. Llamó a Yaken con una orden y luego a Rin. Antes de alejarse, se detuvo un momento para mirar a Kagura por encima del hombro.

—Dime dónde se encuentra el corazón de Naraku.

—Cuando Naraku estuvo en el Monte de las Ánimas, separó su corazón y lo escondió dentro del cuerpo de un bebé que normalmente mantiene alejado, pero ahora está muy cerca. Ve hacia el oeste y encontrarás a Naraku.

Kagura permitió que emergiera su tradicional sonrisa maliciosa. Le resultaba curioso cómo se habían presentado las cosas y no podía dejar de pensar que el destino al final estaba dispuesto a jugar de su parte. Naraku estaba tan interesado en hallar a Kikyou y al forastero que difícilmente podría imaginar que Sesshoumaru llegaría de sorpresa para matarlo. Aún cuando Sesshoumaru no lograra tener éxito, Kagura dispondría del tiempo necesario para averiguar más sobre el bebé que llevaba en sí el corazón de Naraku.

El bosque estaba silencioso, con el crepúsculo perpetuo callado y expectante de la cortina de árboles y la hierba en una atmósfera sin viento. Los pájaros surcaban los aires, revoloteando de rama en rama. Una forma oscura emergió del bosque, sacudiéndose algunas hojas secas que habían caído sobre su hombro derecho y tras sortear algunos troncos caídos se acercó al grupo que lo esperaba. Kagome se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia los demás.

—Inu Yasha, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Miroku—. ¿Viste a la señorita Kikyou?

Pero Inu Yasha negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo vi a esas niñas que estaban con ella —dijo por fin—. Me contaron que Kikyou recibió la visita de un sujeto llamado Malabock que está en busca de la perla de Shikon. No conozco todos los detalles, pero ese tipo hizo una especie de trato con Kikyou y ahora los dos han ido en busca de Naraku para recuperar la perla. Creo que ella puede estar en peligro.

Sango parecía haberse quedado sin aliento.

—¿Buscan a Naraku? Eso es una locura.

—Fue lo mismo que pensé —comentó Inu Yasha, cerrando sus puños con fuerza—. No entiendo por qué Kikyou hizo algo tan arriesgado, pero debo ir a salvarla ahora mismo. No dejaré que ese miserable de Naraku o alguien más trate de hacerle daño de nuevo.

—Nosotros te acompañaremos, Inu Yasha —dijo Kagome sin siquiera pensarlo. En su rostro sólo había preocupación—. Sí Kikyou fue tras Naraku te ayudaremos a encontrarla. No perdamos tiempo y vayamos en su búsqueda cuanto antes. No debe encontrarse lejos de aquí.

—Bien —Inu Yasha asintió con la cabeza—. Esas niñas me dijeron que Kikyou se marchó hacia el oeste, de manera que iremos en la misma dirección. Estoy seguro que pronto encontraremos su rastro sí nos movemos con rapidez.

_USS Enterprise._

En la impresionante sala de guerra de la nave insignia de la armada espacial americana se llevaba a cabo la reunión para revisar y definir la estrategia que debía llevarse a cabo. El almirante Scott presidía una enorme mesa atestada de militares de alto rango de todas las naciones además de algunos funcionarios del Congreso Mundial. La flota se movilizaba hacia el planeta Júpiter a máxima velocidad. Aquella impresionante colección de líderes militares estaba escuchando con atención el plan que el almirante Winfield Scott precisaba con enorme convicción. La almirante Mel Tagi Hi lo interrumpió.

—Almirante Scott, ¿ por qué desea que la flota abandone el sistema solar y avance hacia un sistema estelar alejado? Me temo que no entiendo sus intenciones y quisiera que las expusiera claramente.

—El general MacDaguett y los Hombres de Oscuro interceptaron parte de un mensaje diplomático de la Alianza Estelar —replicó Scott, señalando un mapa en la enorme pantalla de plasma de la sala de juntas—. Todo parece indicar que el enemigo está reuniendo una importante cantidad de naves de guerra en el sistema Adur con la intención de lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra la Tierra. Debemos evitar que eso suceda.

El almirante Albert Albion tomó la palabra.

—A ver, a ver, esperen un momento. Todo esto va demasiado rápido. Sí la Alianza Estelar está planeando atacar la Tierra, ¿cómo es que MacDaguett y los Hombres de Oscuro no han sido aprendidos o muertos? Espero que tenga una buena explicación para eso, almirante Scott.

—Naturalmente —Scott respiró hondo—. Ellos no saben que hemos descubierto sus malévolos planes. Han dejado a MacDaguett con vida con la intención de espiar las actividades militares de la Tierra y simular que no tienen nada que ver con el asesinato del Canciller Sergei y la destrucción del _USS Maine_. Creen que podrán engañarnos montando una farsa, pero los tomaremos por sorpresa y los destruiremos primero. Ya hemos enviado instrucciones al general MacDaguett para que abandone el sistema Adur alegando cualquier cosa y se reúna con nosotros. Cuando sus naves se unan a nuestra armada, podremos lanzar un ataque preventivo contra esos sucios aliens

—Señor, yo... —Albert negó con la cabeza—. Con el debido respeto, no podemos iniciar un ataque contra las naves de la Alianza así como así. Piense en las implicaciones que eso traería a corto plazo... .

—Y puede que no tengamos mucho tiempo para pensar —repuso Scott, imperturbable—. El imperio de Abbadón nos ha ofrecido todo su apoyo en caso de que la Alianza Estelar decida atacarnos. Si destruimos la flota que se encuentra en Adur, les daremos un golpe del que difícilmente podrán reponerse.

—Nada de esto me convence —dijo Albert—. Parece que les hiciéramos el trabajo sucio a los enemigos de la Alianza Estelar. Creo que no debemos seguir adelante con eso del ataque. Estoy de acuerdo en que la flota tome una posición defensiva, pero lo que usted está proponiendo nos llevará a una guerra.

—¡Despierte, Albert! —exclamó Scott—. Ya estamos en guerra. El general MacDaguett está arriesgando su vida cada minuto que permanece junto a esos repulsivos extraterrestres. No vamos a quedarnos sentados mientras se organiza un ataque contra nuestro mundo.

—Una guerra contra la Alianza sería el fin de la Tierra —afirmó la almirante peruana Alondra Celi—. No estoy de acuerdo en lanzar un ataque preventivo hasta no saber sí de verdad la Alianza Estelar fue la responsable de la destrucción del _USS Maine_. Las investigaciones aún no han concluido.

—Yo también pienso que no debemos atacar —intervino un general norteamericano—. La información que MacDaguett envió sugiere que muchas de las naves estacionadas en el sistema Adur no son realmente de combate. Tenemos poca información para tomar una decisión inteligente.

—Creo que es hora de demostrar de que lado están, señores —dijo el general polaco Szmajdzinski en tono testarudo—. Es prudente que recuerden que le debemos lealtad y obediencia al Canciller. La Tierra se encuentra en grave peligro y podría acusárseles de traición por desobedecer ordenes directas y faltar a su deber.

—Los militares le debemos lealtad al gobierno, no al Canciller —replicó Albert con el rostro ensombrecido por la furia—. Lo siento, pero no voy a hacer alarde de patriotismo iniciando una guerra que podría ser un error garrafal.

Scott estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Las ordenes del Canciller son interceptar a cualquier grupo agresor extraterrestre y eso es justo lo que haremos. No me importa sí alguno de ustedes piensa que estamos actuando precipitadamente. No vamos a contar estrellas mientras la Tierra es atacada de nuevo por esos malditos aliens.

Albert quería insistir una vez más, pero una mirada aguda de Scott lo hizo abandonar ese propósito. Sabía que no tenía caso alegar nada más sí la orden de iniciar un ataque venía del despacho del Canciller. El almirante inglés se hundió en su asiento y miró el techo. La única vía de acción lógica era tratar de contactar a la Alianza antes de que Scott decidiera seguir adelante con sus planes y provocara la guerra.

_País de Edo_

La oscuridad no estorbaba a Naraku en lo absoluto. En la noche, él sintió que Kikyou se acercaba con alguien más, y eso era bueno. Prácticamente podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas a través del oscuro bosque y la noche. Cuando sintió que Kikyou estaba a punto de llegar, Naraku dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña niña de cabello blanco que cargaba un bebé en los brazos.

—Kanna, llévate al bebé lejos y escóndanse —ordenó Naraku—. No es conveniente que se queden aquí cuando Kikyou aparezca.

—Sí... .

La niña de cabello blanco asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció en el aire ante la mirada curiosa de Hakudoshi. Éste dirigió su atención a la orilla del acantilado y advirtió que estaban a mucha altura por encima del río. Aún no tenían noticias de Kagura, pero sospechaba que se había retrasado intencionalmente para no estar presente cuando Kikyou y su misterioso aliado aparecieran. Después de todo, ella no se distinguía por su devoción hacia Naraku.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar que Kikyou nos encontrara? —inquirió Hakudoshi.

—Ella nos ha ocasionado muchos problemas y no dejaré pasar la oportunidad para destruirla de una vez por todas. Mientras Kikyou siga con vida seguirá ocasionándonos problemas. Lo mejor es terminar con esto.

Cuando Kikyou por fin salió de entre los árboles, Naraku miró por encima del hombro de ella para distinguir al forastero que la acompañaba. Algunas serpientes shinidamachuu aparecieron en el aire volando suavemente, disgregándose en diferentes direcciones.

—Te saludo, Naraku. —La siniestra figura de Malabock surgió de las sombras de la noche y se colocó a un lado de Kikyou—. La sacerdotisa Kikyou me contó que tienes algo que he estado buscando desde hace mucho y quiero que me lo des.

Naraku contempló al oscuro hechicero de arriba abajo y luego dejó escapar una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

—Oh, vaya, de modo que tú eres el misterioso forastero que también está buscando la perla de Shikon. Debo darte las gracias por traerme a la sacerdotisa Kikyou. Me has sido de mucha ayuda en realidad, aunque lamento decirte que este sitio será tu tumba.

—Naraku —dijo Kikyou, parada a un costado del hechicero—. Es hora de que pagues por todo el sufrimiento que has causado. No sólo eres un ser cruel, sino que además asesinaste a muchas personas sólo para llegar a mí.

—No entiendo por qué te sientes tan molesta, querida Kikyou —repuso Naraku con tranquilidad—. Maté a todas esas personas porque era la única forma de sacarte de tu escondite, así que en parte es culpa tuya. Sí hubieras muerto en el Monte de las Ánimas como debiste haberlo hecho no habría tenido que matar a esos insignificantes humanos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir todo eso? ¿Dices que yo fui la causante de esas muertes?

—Es la verdad, aunque tengo que confesarte que estoy sorprendido. No esperaba que decidieras venir a mí por tu propia voluntad, pero al menos me ahorraste el trabajo de seguir buscando.

—Creo que no debe prestarle atención, señorita Kikyou —intervino Malabock—. Recuerde la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí. No es necesario gastar saliva con un ser tan repulsivo.

Hakudoshi dio un paso hacia delante y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo, Kikyou? Parece un simple ser humano común y corriente.

—Te aseguro que te equivocas, muchacho tonto —replicó Malabock—, y ahora voy a demostrártelo. Mi nombre es Malabock y soy un hechicero oscuro.

Inu Yasha, cargando a Kagome en la espalda, cruzaba el valle que conducía a las montañas con un apremio que pocas veces había sentido, desesperado por llegar a Kikyou antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En el aire, Sango montaba sobre Kirara junto con Miroku y Shippo volando en la misma dirección. Inu Yasha no veía nada de cuanto lo rodeaba y apenas escuchaba las palabras de Kagome pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. Sólo era consciente de adónde se dirigía y del tiempo, que transcurría con angustiosa rapidez.

—¿Estás seguro que vamos por el camino correcto? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Esas niñas dijeron que Kikyou iría hacia el oeste —contestó Inu Yasha—. Y hace unos instantes pude percibir el repugnante olor de Naraku. También percibo otro aroma que no había sentido antes, pero es igual de molesto. Estoy seguro que debe tratarse de ese sujeto llamado Malabock.

—No entiendo por qué la señorita Kikyou haría algo así —comentó Miroku mientras mirada por encima del hombro de Sango—. Siento dos presencias malignas en esa dirección y una de ellas es la de Naraku.

—Kirara, date prisa —le dijo Sango a la gata mononoke sobre la que viajaban.

En el bosque, los rayos negros surgían quebrados de las manos de Malabock para dejar en la inconsciencia a Hakudoshi.

—Toma una siesta, muchacho, no arruinarás la fiesta tan temprano.

—Veo que no eres un ser humano como pensaba —murmuró Naraku—. Veamos que haces ahora.

Kikyou miró hacia la batalla. Ante sus ojos se agitaban cuatro enormes tentáculos que brotaban de la espalda de Naraku. Tan pronto como el hanyou estuvo envuelto por su escudo protector de energía, los tentáculos se abatieron despiadadamente sobre el hechicero oscuro a una velocidad increíble. Malabock sólo levanto una mano, exhibiendo su palma desnuda y dos de los tentáculos quedaron congelados antes de tocarlo.

El hechicero se permitió sonreír luego de haber neutralizado el primer ataque de su adversario con relativa facilidad. Los tentáculos se quebraron y se deshicieron en miles de pequeñas astillas de hielo. Pero la reacción de Naraku no se hizo esperar: un chorro de vapor negro envenenado salió proyectado desde los tentáculos cercenados, enturbiando el aire y cubriendo a Malabock por completo.

—Te advertí que sólo encontrarías la muerte —dijo Naraku con seguridad—. Mi veneno se encargará de destruirte, Malabock.

Una carcajada proveniente del interior de la nube venenosa basto para dejar atónito a Naraku. Cuando el humo mortal se disipó dejando tras de sí un rastro lúgubre de árboles derretidos, pájaros muertos y arbustos quemados, el hanyou pudo descubrir la existencia de un escudo esférico dentro del cual estaban guarecidos el hechicero y la sacerdotisa Kikyou.

—Te recomiendo que no cantes victoria demasiado pronto —advirtió Malabock—. No pensarás que un poco de veneno bastará para destruirnos, ¿verdad? Mi magia también puede crear un escudo defensivo tan efectivo como el tuyo. Tal parece que necesitarás algo más letal sí quieres eliminarme.

Naraku endureció la mirada.

—Veremos sí ese campo de protección es tan bueno como el mío.

Un tentáculo gelatinoso atacó de nuevo, siendo mutilado al instante por una llamarada mágica de Malabock. Momentos después, ocho nuevos youkais con cuerpo de culebra, aguijones de escorpión y boca de sanguijuela surgieron del pecho de Naraku, todos ellos más grandes que una persona. Muy pronto, sus dientes se afianzaron con fuerza sobre el escudo del hechicero. Los monstruos fueron recibidos por una descarga de relámpago negro de Malabock, desvaneciéndose tras una cortina de humo venenoso, sangre negra y flácidos despojos. Kikyou, inmóvil dentro del escudo de energía, contemplaba con asombro el terrible duelo que se llevaba a cabo delante de sus ojos. El bosque escupía a los cielos relámpagos negros, alaridos monstruosos y llamaradas escarlata.

—Me has dejado sorprendido, Kikyou —dijo Naraku, volviendo la vista hacia la sacerdotisa—. No pensé que te unirías con alguien que tuviera un poder maligno sólo para destruirme, pero parece que tu odio contra mí es más poderoso que tus convicciones. Quizá sería mejor absorber a este hechicero en vez de destruirlo. Sus poderes podrían fortalecerme.

—¡¡Es mi turno!! —gritó Malabock—. ¡¡Llama de Iora... consume a mi enemigo!!

El hechicero extendió las manos para enviar un chorro de fuego contra el escudo de Naraku, que refulgió en halos esféricos a medida que rechazaba el fuego. Los youkais atacaron por segunda vez y Malabock los incineró. No había árbol o arbusto cercano que no pudiese quedar desintegrado en algún momento, derretido por el humo venenoso o quemado por las llamas mágicas. Pero la pelea seguía igual, un duelo interminable en que ninguno de los dos bandos recibía una herida, en el que no cabía ni siquiera la posibilidad de fatiga o la duda.

Eran tablas.

Que podría haberse prolongado eternamente si la magia hubiera sido la única arma de Malabock.

—¡¡Ayúdeme, señorita Kikyou!! —llamó Malabock, alzando la voz por encima del retorcido aullido que producía su ataque—. ¡¡Es su oportunidad!! ¡No puedo hacerlo sin usted!

La victoria no la decidiría el hechicero, sino la sacerdotisa parada a un costado del campo de batalla. Se oyó el silbido de las flechas purificadoras. La primera desintegró el campo de fuerza de Naraku; la segunda no hizo ningún ruido, pero el hanyou se estremeció, y la tercera se perdió en los cielos.

Naraku dejó caer las manos, las piernas le fallaron y se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo delante de su contrincante. La flecha le había alcanzado en el pecho, debilitándolo gravemente. La sacerdotisa dejó de disparar.

—Kikyou... me olvidé completamente de ella... maldición.

Malabock esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, y sus ojos relumbraron de un poder enorme. Levantó los brazos y su túnica ondeó, abriéndose como alas de dragón. Sus manos se asemejaban a garras y encendió relámpagos negros de ellas. El poder de Malabock golpeó de lleno a Naraku, que no tenía escudo con el cual protegerse y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—¡¡Llego tu fin!! —exclamó el hechicero—. ¡¡Muuuuuuereeeeee!!

Con la fuerza del relámpago oscuro, Malabock arrojó a un herido Naraku hacia las negras entrañas del abismo cercano donde desapareció, engullido por las aguas del río que corría abajo. En medio de la descarga de odio, la perla de Shikon había abandonado el cuerpo de Naraku y rodó por el suelo, justo hasta los pies de un triunfante, pero adolorido hechicero oscuro. Éste alzó la perla para contemplarla a la luz de la luna.

—Es mía... es toda mía, señorita Kikyou.

—¡¡Alto ahí!!

Malabock se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Inu Yasha desenfundaba su espada _Tetsusaiga _luego de dejar a Kagome en el suelo. El guerrero hanyou sintió un profundo alivio cuando vio que Kikyou se encontraba sana y salva, pero arrugó el ceño y su mirada se endureció cuando descubrió la figura del hechicero oscuro. La hoja de la espada de Inu Yasha se iluminó y se volvió enorme.

_Continuará... ._


	133. EL SECRETO DE AZARUS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXII

EL SECRETO DE AZARUS

__

País de Edo.

En el siguiente segundo, Inu Yasha inclinó su espada _Tetsusaiga _hasta la posición de en guardia; Kagome ajustó una flecha y tensó la cuerda de su arco; Miroku sujetó su báculo _Shankujou_ con ambas manos; Sango tomó el enorme boomerang _Hiraikotsu_ que llevaba en la espalda y Kirara lanzó un feroz rugido de advertencia.

—¡Más te vale que te alejes de Kikyou! —exclamó Inu Yasha, asumiendo una postura defensiva _Chudan No Kamae_ a dos manos—. No sé que intenciones tengas, miserable, pero no dejaré que la sigas engañando.

Malabock dirigió una mirada distante hacia el hanyou y le sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, debo suponer que ustedes son amigos de la señorita Kikyou.

—No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo, infeliz —Los labios de Inu Yasha se separaron de sus dientes—. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que estás tramando? ¡Responde de una vez!

—¿Cómo dices? —Malabock soltó una risita—. No le deseo ningún mal a la señorita Kikyou, chico imprudente. Lo único que me interesaba era derrotar al demonio Naraku y arrebatarle la legendaria Shikon no Tama.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —inquirió Miroku con sorpresa—. ¿Tú acabaste con Naraku?

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Sango.

—Dudo mucho que todavía siga con vida —repuso el hechicero, echando una rápida mirada hacia el abismo—. Pero eso no tiene importancia para mí. Ahora que la perla de Shikon está en mi poder podré llevársela a mi amo —miró la diminuta joya que sostenía en una mano y la desilusión apagó un poco su sonrisa—. Oh, vaya, que mal, parece que está incompleta. Le falta un pequeño fragmento, pero eso no será ningún obstáculo.

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—No creo que Naraku haya sido exterminado tan fácilmente.

Para Kagome la escena que se desarrollaba era sutilmente diferente, aunque no hubiese cambio alguno para los ojos físicos. Con estimulante preescisión, los ojos de Kagome podían distinguir claramente las energías espirituales.

Malabock era una nube de tormenta iluminada con peligrosos rayos dentro de una oscuridad impenetrable y fría. La chica podía sentir que el hechicero era un ser tan malvado y despreciable como el mismo Naraku. No había la menor señal de bien en la presencia de Malabock y le costaba trabajo creer que Kikyou estuviera ayudándolo de alguna forma. Tenía que haber una poderosa razón de fondo para que la sacerdotisa hubiese aceptado a hacer un pacto con él.

—Ese hombre... tiene una presencia maligna —murmuró Kagome, entre asustada y sorprendida—. No entiendo por qué Kikyou está con él.

—Tiene razón, señorita Kagome —concordó Miroku—. Yo también puedo sentir su energía espiritual y no me agrada en lo absoluto. Si busca la perla de Shikon puedo asegurarle que no debe ser para nada bueno.

—Inu Yasha —murmuró Kikyou—. ¿A qué has venido aquí?

El joven hanyou dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer que alguna vez había amado.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? No podía dejar que enfrentarás sola a Naraku.

—Ella se encuentra bajo mi protección, chico —intervino Malabock suavemente y luego hizo un gesto con la mano para despedir a Inu Yasha—. Ahora no es necesaria tu presencia, así que puedes retirarte junto con tus amigos.

—¿Y a ti quién te habló, entrometido? —Inu Yasha frunció el ceño y de pronto descubrió que se le había agotado la paciencia—. No sé que clase de mentiras le contaste a Kikyou, pero a mí no vas a engañarme. No eres más que un miserable que trata de quedarse con la perla de Shikon.

—Creo que necesitas que te enseñen buenos modales, chico engreído.

—Y tú vas a arrepentirte de haber venido con esa actitud tan altanera —replicó Inu Yasha.

Kikyou aprovechó la distracción causada por Inu Yasha para llevar la mirada hacia el precipicio en busca de alguna señal de Naraku, pero incluso la presencia de éste se había esfumado por completo. Ésa no era la primera vez que el terrible hanyou desaparecía de ese modo. Malabock bien podía haber conseguido derrotarlo, más no destruirlo y eso era lo que la sacerdotisa estaba empezando a temer.

_Astronave_ _Estrella Amarilla._

El crucero espacial lerasino cruzó el sistema Adur con gran velocidad y silencio; seguía siendo zona dominada por el imperio de Abbadón. El príncipe Saulo no se arriesgó a bajar la velocidad, ya que la nave podía ser detectada y rastreada fácilmente por fuerzas imperiales o de sus aliados.

—Envié una señal codificada para avisar de nuestra llegada —Saulo miró por la ventana frontal del puente. Adur era apenas un pequeño punto azul a doscientos mil kilómetros de distancia—. Al menos ahora estamos entre amigos.

—Señor, una pequeña nave robot nos está escaneando de cerca —informó uno de los oficiales del puente—. No es un modelo del imperio de Abbadón, señor... Espere a que consulte la base de datos.

Saulo se acercó a la espalda del oficial para mirar la pantalla y frunció el ceño.

—¿De quién puede tratarse entonces? ¿Es aduriano acaso?

—Es... terrícola, señor. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué los terrestres han enviado una de sus naves robot _Predator_ a estas regiones? Saben perfectamente que no deben desplegar sus naves fuera de la órbita de Adur. Hacer lo contrario es exponerse a ser detectados por las fuerzas enemigas.

—Será mejor consultar esto con el general MacDaguett. No recuerdo que el almirante Cariolano o alguien más del Alto Mando de la alianza les hubiese dado autorización para enviar sus naves más allá de Adur.

—Quizá se tomaron la libertad de vigilar el sistema —sugirió Cadmio.

—O tal vez están actuando a nuestras espaldas —comentó Saulo, contemplando cómo el planeta Adur iba elevándose ante ellos hasta llenar la ventana frontal con su masa reluciente—. Esto no me da buena espina por alguna razón. Será mejor que hable con el almirante Cariolano una vez que lleguemos.

_Armagedón_

La masa negra de un Devastador Estelar pasó por encima de la Torre del Emperador y eclipsó completamente la luz del sol. El vasto hemisferio de visualización situado tras el señor de Abbadón comenzó a oscurecerse paulatinamente. La figura de N´astarith se había vuelto invisible dentro de las sombras que ahora cubrían el Trono del Emperador.

—Todo marcha según lo planeado —estaba diciendo N´astarith—. Cuando los terrícolas comiencen su ataque contra la flota enemiga estacionada en Adur podremos recuperar las gemas estelares que los Celestiales y sus amigos nos arrebataron. El siguiente paso será liquidar a los líderes aliados mientras reine el caos. Después de eso nos ocuparemos de nuestros aliados.

Delante a ese trono, y al hombre sentado en él, estaban todos los guerreros de Abbadón, el almirante Mantar, Isótopo, los guerreros de la Casa Real Axe y Arrow, Etzal, Zura y dos chicas jóvenes. Rei Ayanami era inescrutable, como siempre, y sus delicados rasgos conformaban una máscara de serena contemplación. Lilim estaba sola, entre Nauj-vir y la holopresencia de José Zeiva.

—¿Y entonces recobraré mi libertad? —inquirió Lilim, mirando a la sombra.

—Tú eres libre de hacer lo que gustes, mi querida amiga. —Era como sí la misma oscuridad hablara con amabilidad—. Sí unimos tu esencia a la de esta joven llamada Rei Ayanami fue porque era la única manera de liberarte de tu cautiverio. Puedes irte cuando lo desees. Nosotros no te detendremos, pero debes pensar en algo antes de marcharte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Algunos de los humanos que te mantuvieron cautiva siguen con vida —repuso N´astarith, serio y seguro—. Ellos se han unido a mis enemigos y es bastante probable que traten de capturarte de nuevo o quizá incluso quieran destruirte como hicieron antes con todos tus compañeros. Tú también estás consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

Lilim no respondió.

—¿Crees que tus enemigos se detendrán antes de que seas destruida? La única manera que tienes para sobrevivir es ayudándonos. Nuestros enemigos son implacables, así que nosotros debemos ser iguales. Conviértete en nuestra aliada. Lucha con nosotros en contra de los humanos que te aprisionaron y juntos los destruiremos. Ambos sabemos que no existe otro camino para ti.

La shito abrió los ojos, y clavó la mirada en la sombra que le hablaba.

—Tienes razón.

—Tengo razón en qué, mi amiga.

—Haré lo que me pide —asintió Lilim—. Ahora que el mundo donde estuve cautiva fue destruido, mi único deseo es vengarme de los humanos sobrevivientes que escaparon y están con tus enemigos. Sólo así lograré dejar atrás el pasado y vivir en paz.

—¿No has pensado que la venganza dio origen a la justicia? —preguntó la oscuridad—. La venganza es la base de la justicia. La justicia comenzó con la venganza, y sigue siendo la única justicia a la que podemos aspirar.

Mientras la sombra hablaba, Lilim agachó la cabeza y meditó profundamente en la situación por la que atravesaba. Era como estar ante la entrada de un largo corredor oscuro del que no se sabía a dónde la conduciría. Todo lo que había escuchado era simplemente verdad. Aún sí decidiera marcharse no tenía un lugar a dónde ir. Y nada le aseguraba que la doctora Ritsuko o los demás miembros de Nerv que seguían con vida no estuvieran pensando en cazarla.

Era un camino oscuro, pero no había otro.

Al menos por el momento.

—Mi señor, los demás han llegado —anunció Nauj-vir.

La puerta del turboascensor se abrió de golpe. Cuando Bórax, el Rey Ban, Saboera, Myst, Kilban y algunos altos mandos militares del imperio entraron, un gesto de la voluntad de N´astarith activó la pantalla visora y una imagen nítida del sistema estelar Adur cobró vida en su interior.

—Vaya, mis amigos —dijo la sombra—. Que bueno que llegaron.

_Astronave Churubusco._

El trasbordador giró para aterrizar, con los propulsores aullando, y Saulo saltó por la escotilla antes de que pudiera posarse. Unos momentos después, cuando la nave tocó suelo, la reina Andrea, Eclipse, los Caballeros Celestiales, las Guerreras Mágicas y los demás guerreros que habían viajado a Niros se encontraron pisando la plataforma luego de abandonar la rampa de abordaje. Cariolano caminó con rapidez para reunirse con ellos. En el muelle de desembarco había un contingente de bienvenida compuesto por guardias y algunos rostros conocidos.

—Príncipe Saulo —dijo Cariolano al encontrarse con el grupo—. Es un alivio tenerlos de nuevo aquí. El Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar ha aplazado cualquier junta hasta que usted y la reina Andrea volvieran —hizo una pausa y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia los Celestiales antes de continuar—. No quisiera importunarlos con malas noticias, pero debe saber que existe cierta incertidumbre desde que supimos de la muerte del príncipe Ferrer. Muchos piensan que quizás ahora los meganianos abandonen la guerra y pacten la paz por separado con N´astarith.

—Estoy seguro que circulan muchos rumores —replicó Saulo, irritado. No se sentía con ánimos para hablar sobre cuestiones políticas—. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir en el Consejo de Líderes, almirante.

Cariolano se inclinó ante la reina Andrea.

—Majestad, me complace que hayan vuelto con bien. La sola idea de que algo malo le hubiese pasado me llena de horror. Ya le he notificado al Consejo de su llegada y se prepara una sesión especial para discutir las acciones a seguir.

—Muchas gracias, almirante —repuso la reina amablemente—. Tengo confianza en que lograremos disipar todos esos rumores en el Consejo de Líderes. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos en la lucha contra el Imperio de Abbadón.

—Por cierto, almirante, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarle —miró a los ojos de Cariolano directamente—. Cuando entramos al sistema nos sorprendió que hubiera una pequeña nave robot escaseándonos y parece que no era la única. ¿Puedo saber por qué hay drones terrícolas fuera más allá de la órbita de Adur?

—Era necesario aumentar la vigilancia en el sistema, majestad —dijo Cariolano.

—Puedo comprender eso, pero el Consejo de Líderes acordó que ninguna nave sin excepción dejaría la órbita del planeta por ningún motivo. ¿Puedo saber quién autorizó a los terrícolas a mandar sus drones por el sistema?

—Tomamos la decisión en el Comando Militar, majestad. Creímos que no había necesidad de notificarlo al Consejo de líderes porque los militares estamos facultado para llevar a cabo las acciones necesarias que garanticen la seguridad de la flota. Es sólo una medida temporal.

—Lo siento, almirante, pero me temo que se han excedido —La voz de Saulo era hosca como su mirada—. Los sistemas de escaneo ubicados en Adur son más que suficiente por el momento para llevar a cabo labores de vigilancia. Le sugiero que le diga a los terrícolas que llamen a todos sus drones, y espero que lo haga antes de que el Consejo se reúna, o de lo contrario tendré que notificar de este incidente. No quiero drones husmeando por todo el sistema.

—Muy bien, me encargaré de eso —asintió Cariolano con sosería, ajeno a la mirada suspicaz de Andrea—. Lamento que el hecho en sí le molestará, pero tomamos la decisión como una forma de mejorar la vigilancia del sistema.

—¿Y por qué le dieron esa tarea a los terrestres? —inquirió Saulo con gravedad.

—Bueno, príncipe, ellos se ofrecieron y...

—Vamos, hablaremos de eso después. No seas duro con el almirante —Andrea tocó al príncipe en el brazo—. Ahora lo que me interesa es ir al Consejo de Líderes para revisar los reportes sobre la guerra.

—Como siempre, alteza, usted es una excelente mediadora —dijo Cariolano mientras los conducía hacia la salida del muelle, seguidos por los guardias.

—Hola, Saulo, que bueno que todos regresaron.

Areth se acercó al príncipe de Endoria para darle la bienvenida. Saulo se detuvo un momento y echó una mirada a la nave de transporte. Cadmio, Casiopea y los demás estaban bajando por la rampa de abordaje. Tenía deseos de conversar un poco con su joven discípula, pero sus deberes políticos se lo impedían. Últimamente los asuntos en el Consejo de Líderes consumían todo su tiempo y ya no podía entrenar a Areth como había prometido hacerlo.

—Areth, quédate con Cadmio y los otros. Me reuniré con ustedes más tarde.

—Maestro, quería saber lo qué había pasado en Niros —dijo Areth con cierta desilusión en su voz—. También quería preguntarle algunas cosas sobre mi entrenamiento y... .

—Hablaremos de eso después —le interrumpió Saulo—. Ahora tengo otros asuntos que debo atender, pero luego me dirás todo lo que quieras. Discúlpame, pero tengo obligaciones como príncipe de Endoria y no puedo quedarme en este momento.

—Bueno... —suspiró Areth.

Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, viendo como se alejaba Saulo. Entonces se volvió y se dirigió despacio y cabizbaja hacia el resto de los Caballeros Celestiales. No era que no comprendiera las ocupaciones de Saulo, sino que tenía la impresión de estar quedando al margen de la vida de la persona en quien más confiaba y eso la desconcertaba bastante.

Estaba pensando en lo sola que se sentía cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo para detenerla. Cuando levantó la mirada para descubrir de quien se trataba se topó con el rostro sonriente de Asiont.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Estoy bien, es sólo que... .

—Oye, ¿por qué no me cuentas como va tu entrenamiento mientras vamos con los demás?

Ranma se las arregló para soltarse del pegajoso abrazo de Shampoo y de sus insistentes invitaciones para que pasaran una velada juntos, y pasó junto a Trunks, Kurinrin, No.18, las Guerreras Mágicas, Ameria, Zerosu y Eclipse sin decir una sola palabra. Tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

—Tengo que reconocer que esa chica sabe lo que quiere —murmuró Eclipse, viendo como Shampoo seguía a Ranma—. Aunque la verdad no sé que le ve a ese chico sí ni caso le hace. Seguro que es por la loción que usa.

—Bueno —dijo Kunrinrin—. El amor vuelve ciega a la gente.

—Sí, supongo que sí —asintió Eclipse—. Y hablando de relaciones tormentosas me pregunto dónde está ese ojo alegre de Azmoudez. Últimamente lo he visto revolotear demasiado cerca de nuestra amiga Sailor Jupiter y no me da buena espina por alguna razón.

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —inquirió Fuu.

—No lo sé en realidad, digamos que es intuición masculina —repuso Eclipse con seriedad—. Ese tipo no me inspira nada de confianza. Me dijeron por ahí que siempre discute por todo en las sesiones del Consejo de Líderes. Es un buscapleitos.

Umi miró a Eclipse con recelo.

—Creo que exageras. Él es una buena persona. Tal vez no siempre puedas estar de acuerdo con él, pero no me parece que sea una persona que sólo causa problemas. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Seguro —Elipse alzó los ojos—. Cuando me coronen como rey de Céfiro.

—Tal vez el enmascarado no esté tan equivocado.

Las Guerreras Mágicas, Eclipse, Kurinrin y Trunks se volvieron hacia el hechicero con piel pétrea, tranquilo e impasible. Con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, Zerugadisu estaba recargado de espaldas contra una de las paredes del muelle de desembarco. Cuando las diferentes miradas convergieron sobre su figura, el hechicero levantó el rostro para observarlos.

—A decir verdad yo llegué hace poco tiempo y no conozco a la mayoría, pero tampoco confío en esa persona que ustedes llaman Azmoudez. Cuando nos dirigíamos a ese lugar llamado Noat puede darme cuenta que no tenía ninguna prisa porque llegáramos a nuestro destino. Más bien parecía bastante tranquilo con la situación.

—Tienes razón en eso —concedió Trunks—. Pero quizá si estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando. Tengo entendido que Azmoudez siempre estuvo de parte del príncipe Jesús Ferrer cuando todos lo consideraban un malvado.

—Mayor razón para que quisiera llegar pronto —objetó Zerugadisu.

No.18 se alisó los cabellos para disimular su enfado. Estaba más interesada en averiguar lo que harían más adelante que en las sospechas sobre Azmoudez. La androide volvió la cabeza en dirección a Eclipse.

—Oye tú, olvídate de ese sujeto y dinos qué están planeando tus amigos.

—¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? Sé lo mismo que ustedes. La búsqueda por las gemas sagradas ha terminado y N´astarith consiguió quedarse con la mayoría. Supongo que Cadmio y los otros decidirán qué hacer ahora.

—Pues a mí no me gusta quedarme esperando —refunfuñó 18.

—Tranquilízate un poco, 18 —le dijo Kuririn—. Estoy seguro que entre todos podremos idear un plan para derrotar a N´astarith y luego volveremos a casa. Mira, Gokuh aún no se ha recuperado de sus heridas. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar un poco más.

18 echó a caminar, apartándose de Kuririn.

—Siempre tomas las cosas con demasiada ligereza.

Kurinrin se ruborizó levemente.

—Oye, 18, yo... .

—Tu novia sí que tiene carácter, casanova —Eclipse le dio un suave codazo al chico en el hombro. Todo el que no fuera ciego o imbécil se habría dado cuenta que Kuririn estaba perdidamente enamorado—. Supongo que sí te casas con ella te espera un matrimonio bastante intenso.

—¿Qué? Bueno, yo... eh —respondió, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Ay, pero que hermoso es cuando una persona encuentra el amor —murmuró Ameria con un peculiar brillo en su mirada—. No te preocupes, Kurinrin, te aseguro que si persistes en tus intentos conseguirás el corazón de tu amada. El amor es tan fuerte como el poder de la justicia.

Kurinrin miró a Ameria con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué cosa dijiste?

Umi se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

—Pero que cursi se escuchó eso.

—Lo mismo digo —asintió Zerugadisu.

Cadmio se acercó al grupo para llamarlos y señaló el corredor al fondo.

—Oigan, dejen de perder el tiempo con tonterías. Tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo en la sala de entrenamiento. Los demás nos están esperando.

_País de Edo._

Trató de abrir los ojos una vez más. Vio sombras difusas. Inu Yasha sosteniendo a _Tetsusaiga_ frente a él. Más sombras. Despertó de un profundo sueño sólo para descubrir que se hallaba rodeado de enemigos. El efecto del ataque de Malabock había pasado y sólo sentía el cuerpo adolorido, pero no le importaba. Estaba vivo. Analizó la situación en la que se encontraba. Naraku había desaparecido de la escena, Kagura no estaba por ninguna parte, el hechicero Malabock tenía en sus manos la perla de Shikon e Inu Yasha y sus amigos habían llegado. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Hakudoshi.

—Kikyou, ¿por qué estás con este sujeto? —quiso saber Inu Yasha.

—Eso es un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia, Inu Yasha —repuso la sacerdotisa con hosquedad—. No sé qué te estás imaginando, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos. Será mejor que te marches.

Malabock dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Ya la oíste, muchacho engreído. Deberías darme las gracias por haber derrotado al demonio Naraku y arrebatarle la perla de Shikon. No sé por qué estás aquí, pero te aseguro que la señorita Kikyou está bien protegida.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió el hanyou a punto de atacar—. Te vas a arrepentir.

—Espera un momento, Inu Yasha —exclamó Miroku y luego se adelantó unos pasos corriendo—. Al menos debemos averiguar cuáles son las intenciones de este sujeto y por qué busca la perla de Shikon.

Inu Yasha contuvo su genio. Aunque moría de deseos por hacer trizas a Malabock, también estaba interesado en conocer los verdaderos motivos por los que Kikyou había aceptado ayudarle a localizar la perla de Shikon. Pero tan pronto como sus dudas quedaran aclaradas, ni Miroku podría evitar que la punta de _Tetsusaiga_ terminara dentro de las entrañas del maldito hechicero.

—Está bien, Miroku, lo haremos a tu modo.

El hechicero soltó una risita.

_"Que sujetos tan molestos"_, pensó Malabock. _"Con tan solo verlos puedo darme cuenta que todos poseen habilidades especiales. ¿Deberé eliminarlos para quitármelos de encima? Aunque quizá podrían serme de alguna utilidad. Y ese insolente llamado Hakudoshi continua con vida, pero debe estar muy débil luego de recibir mi ataque. Dejaré que Inu Yasha y sus amigos se hagan cargo de él mientras recupero mis fuerzas"_.

—Antes que nada queremos saber por qué buscas la perla —La voz del monje Miroku atrajo la atención de Malabock—. Te has tomado demasiadas molestias para encontrarla y no te importó tener que enfrentarte con Naraku.

—Eres bastante observador —repuso Malabock tranquilamente—. Pero yo sólo soy un emisario de mi amo y no estoy autorizado a revelar sus planes. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome—. Sólo puedo decirles que la perla de Shikon posee habilidades que ni siquiera mi magia puede igualar y por eso he venido a buscarla.

—¿Y podemos saber quién es tu amo? —inquirió Miroku con seriedad.

—No lo conocen, pero sus intenciones son usar la perla de Shikon para traer paz y justicia a todo ser viviente. Como les dije antes, esta perla posee una magia que ni yo puedo utilizar y es por eso que la necesitamos.

Inu Yasha agitó su espada en el aire.

—Sólo estás diciendo tonterías. No has respondido a nuestras preguntas.

—No es un asunto que te incumba, muchacho —replicó el hechicero y miró de reojo a Hakudoshi aún en el suelo—. Me gustaría quedarme y conversar más, pero tengo asuntos más importantes en mente. De todas formas ustedes tienen sus propios problemas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Miroku intrigado.

Sango notó que los árboles se movían a medida que cobraban vida uno a uno y se acercaban por docenas. Se volvió con rapidez y usó su boomerang _Hiraikotsu_ para destruir a uno de los árboles monstruosos. Los demás engendros le imitaron y atacaron sin preámbulos.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —advirtió la exterminadora.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —exclamó Miroku luego de eludir a uno de los árboles monstruosos. Actuando con celeridad, el monje lo derribó con ayuda de su báculo _Shankujou_ y luego extrajo algunos pergaminos de sus ropas—. Los árboles han cobrado vida y nos atacan.

—¡Están por todas partes! —gritó Shippo.

Kagome se dio media vuelta y tensó la cuerda de su arco. Cuando uno de los monstruos la atacó, disparó y el árbol se desintegró luego de que la flecha se clavara sobre el tronco que era su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Inu Yasha levantó su espada _Tetsusaiga_ y su enorme hoja chisporroteó al llenarse con la fuerza del _Kaze no Kizu_. Con un solo movimiento, Inu Yasha aniquiló a una docena de enemigos empleando una ráfaga de luz que salió de la espada.

—_¡Kaze no Kizu! (Viento Cortante)_

Malabock quedó impresionado. Los árboles que había encantado con magia no tardarían en ser destruidos. Pero eso no le preocupaba. Aquellos engendros sólo eran la distracción que necesitaba para escapar. No tenía caso librar otra batalla cuando requería de todo su poder mágico para regresar a su propio universo. Se volvió hacia Kikyou y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que debían marcharse.

—Acompáñeme, señorita Kikyou.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar detrás hechicero, pero se detuvo un momento para volverse por encima del hombro y observar a Inu Yasha. Así como el hechicero, ella también sabía que los árboles monstruosos no eran rivales para el guerrero hanyou y los demás. Pero aunque por fuera se mostraba indiferente, por dentro experimentaba un cúmulo de emociones confusas. Le preocupaba que trataran de seguirla y que Inu Yaha y sus amigos expusieran sus vidas.

—¡Kikyou, no vayas con él! —le gritó el hanyou mientras usaba su espada para bloquear el ataque de un árbol inmenso y deforme. Entonces, cuando vio que el monstruo continuaba acosándolo, izo acopió de sus fuerzas para asestarle un golpe que lo partió en dos—. ¡Kikyou!

Ella bajó la cabeza y se marchó. Parecía muy triste.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

En la sala de entrenamiento, mientras Vejita practicaba en unas de las cámaras bajo una gravedad aumentada ochocientas veces, Cadmio subió a uno de los asientos y llamó la atención de todos. Eclipse no comprendió del todo la discusión que siguió. Era un debate relacionado con N´astarith, con algo llamado aureus, con la posible derrota de la Alianza Estelar, con un guerrero legendario llamado Káiser, y con la aparición del Khan Fobos del Terror; y la verdad es que tanta discusión empezaba a causarle un poco de confusión. Las únicas partes que comprendía con claridad mencionaban la muerte del príncipe Ferrer, la decisión del Consejo de Líderes para continuar con la guerra y los deseos del príncipe Saulo de que todos los guerreros provenientes de las distintas dimensiones volvieran a sus hogares.

—Nosotros tampoco teníamos idea de que los Khans pudieran controlar el aureus de esa manera. La muerte del príncipe Ferrer demuestra que existen pocas posibilidades de que podamos hacerles frente.

—Estás diciendo que quieren que volvamos a nuestros universos sin haber luchado contra N´astarith, ¿es cierto? —dijo Aioria con escepticismo—. ¡No pueden pedirnos eso! No después de lo que hemos pasado. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar semejante cosa?

—Aioria tiene razón —murmuró Milo—. Hemos pasado por muchas dificultades y no podemos marcharnos hasta no haber derrotado a N´astarith. La misión de todos los santos es defender la Tierra, incluso sí nos cuesta la vida.

—No se precipiten —intervino Dohko de Libra—. Lo que Cadmio está diciendo no es del todo equivocado. Desde que llegué a este lugar me di cuenta que algunos poseen poderes extraordinarios, pero también existen personas cuyos poderes no servirán para combatir a los Khans. Esas personas no deben involucrarse en la lucha o sólo conseguirán perder sus vidas inútilmente.

—N´astarith no sólo cuenta con los Khans —comentó Sailor Neptune—. A lo largo de los diferentes encuentros que hemos tenido también han aparecido otros sujetos con poderes, como ese hechicero llamado Malabock.

—Es cierto —convino Umi—. Ese mago tenía poderes extraños.

Hyoga realizó un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Durante la batalla en el Santuario también combatimos contra algunos guerreros de la Casa Real de Megazoar, aunque ellos no resultaron ser tan poderosos como los Khans. Lo que Sailor Neptune dice es cierto. Parece ser que N´astarith suele recurrir a todo tipo de personas para lograr sus metas.

—Eres muy inteligente, Hyoga —le dijo Hikaru animadamente.

—Bien dicho —exclamó Yamcha.

—Como sea, eso no interesa —rezongó Sailor Uranus, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de pocos amigos—. Nosotras nos podemos irnos y depositar en otros la responsabilidad de proteger nuestro mundo. Es demasiado arriesgado. No importa lo que piensen. Nosotras pelearemos contra ellos suceda lo que suceda.

—Lo mismo opino yo —dijo Dai con determinación—. Todavía recuerdo lo que esos canallas le hicieron al castillo de Leona. Es cierto que ellos son más fuertes que muchos de nosotros, pero eso no debe atemorizarnos.

Cadmio dirigió una mirada frustrada a Casiopea y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es qué acaso nadie comprende lo que digo? —dijo el Celestial—. Analicen los hechos y déjense ese discurso ridículo. Hemos librado batallas contra los Khans en diferentes universos y jamás logramos vencerlos. Ahora que sabemos que algunos de ellos pueden utilizar el aureus está claro que jamás los derrotaremos. Es cierto, al principio yo también creía que encontraríamos una manera de vencerlos, pero luego de saber lo que ocurrió en Niros, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

—¿Ya terminaste? —le preguntó Kanon en un tono monótono y hosco—. No nos menosprecies, Cadmio. Todos aquí hemos sido testigos de la enorme fuerza de los guerreros Khans. En el Santuario acabaron con la vida de uno de los Santos Dorados más poderosos y he escuchado que también han matado a otros guerreros —hizo una pausa y dio un paso al frente—. Pero eso no excusa para rehuir pelear con ellos. Son fuertes, no lo niego, pero Shiryu derrotó a uno hace poco y también lo hizo ese hombre al que llaman Son Gokuh.

Casiopea no pudo evitarlo. Dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hummmm... Temo que debo estar de acuerdo con Kanon. Tiene que existir algo que podamos hacer, guapo. Todos sabemos que los Khans son fuertes, pero quedarnos cruzados de brazos sin hacer nada no es una opción. Nos hemos reunido aquí todos juntos para luchar.

—Y ahora tú te pones del lado de ellos —la acusó Cadmio—. ¿Es que acaso no tienes un poco de sentido común, Casiopea? Sí existiera aunque fuera la menor posibilidad de ganar, yo sería el primero en ir por N´astatith y lo sabes —se giró hacia todo el mundo agitando el dedo—. Escúchenme bien. A menos que conozcan un método para combatir a los Khans más les vale ir haciendo sus maletas porque los enviaré de regreso a sus dimensiones. No me importa lo que piensen, pero así tenga que patearles el trasero a cada uno para mandarlos de regreso lo haré. Y créanme que lo haré con todo el gusto del universo.

—Pues mejor ve empezando —replicó Piccolo frunciendo el ceño.

Eclipse soltó una risita y miró a Cadmio.

—Espero que no se vaya a cansar.

Cadmio le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Tú cállate, mercenario.

—Escucha, Cadmio —gruñó Piccolo, avanzando unos pasos—. La verdad no me interesa lo que tú o Saulo piensen de todo esto. No vinimos desde nuestro mundo sólo para dar un paseo y luego regresar como si nada más hubiera pasado. Estamos aquí para vencer a N´astarith y a sus guerreros, así no nos marcharemos hasta haberlo conseguido y espero que lo entiendas.

—Si me lo permiten quisiera decir algo.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Asiont para mirarlo. Éste sabía que su repentina interrupción iba a causar mayores problemas con Cadmio, pero no podía quedarse al margen de la situación. Tenía que decir algo al respecto. Del mismo modo que el resto de sus compañeros, Asiont tampoco ignoraba lo poderosa que era la fuerza del aureus y que pelear con los guerreros de Abbadón era algo suicida. Pero no había otro camino y estaba plenamente convencido de eso. Tenía que enfrentar a los Khans y derrotarlos de alguna forma a pesar de los riesgos que esa decisión implicaba.

—Asiont —murmuró Sailor Mercury.

—No puede ser —se quejó Cadmio, tomándose la frente—. Lo que me faltaba.

—Creo que no soy el más indicado para hablar —dijo Asiont observando todos y cada uno de los rostros de los presentes—. Sé que ésta no es la primera vez que luchan por lo que es justo, y desearía tener el mismo valor y la misma fe que he visto en todos ustedes. No sé la razón por la que las gemas sagradas llegaron a sus mundos, pero estoy seguro que no fue casualidad que nos reuniéramos para enfrentar a N´astarith. Sí permanecemos unidos encontraremos la forma de solucionar este problema. Les confieso que me siento honrado de poder pelar a su lado.

—Bien dicho —murmuró Gaury—. ¿Y quién es N´astarith a todo esto?

Rina Inbaasu estaba pensando en lo absurdo que era aquella situación. Ella era una cazadora de riquezas y no tenía pensado arriesgar su vida en una loca cruzada como la que proponían Kanon, Piccolo y los demás. Había aceptado viajar hasta ese universo porque quería conservar para sí el triángulo de Zanatar, pero incluso eso había dejado de interesarle. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era encontrar algo valioso que pudiera llevarse consigo cuando volviese a su mundo. La hechicera estaba punto de decir que deseaba ir a descansar, o por lo menos eso pensaba hacer cuando Uriel, Azmoudez y Azrael entraron.

—Que bueno que los encuentro a todos aquí, así me ahorran el trabajo de buscarlos —dijo Azmudez y luego se detuvo—. Con seguridad los Celestiales ya les contaron que los guerreros de Abbadón poseen la fuerza del aureus, lo cual lo convierte virtualmente en seres invencibles. Pero quizá les interese saber qué he encontrado una pista que podría servirnos para derrotarlos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Yamcha, incrédulo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo Sailor Jupiter.

—No estés jugando —murmuró Poppu.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Zerugadisu.

—Tengo entendido que algunos de los Khan anteriormente fueron Celestiales o entrenaban para serlo —Azmoudez dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio contra Asiont, Casiopea y Areth—. En el pasado ellos formaban parte de una facción dirigida por un Caballero llamado Azarus que abandonó la Orden y más tarde trataron de conquistar el planeta Adur, pero fueron derrotados.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —inquirió Cadmio desde su posición—. No veo qué relación puede existir entre algo que sucedió hace ciclos estelares con derrotar a los guerreros de Abbadón. ¿Podría ser más especifico?

Azmoudez sonrió.

—Por supuesto, aunque es natural que te moleste recordar que la Orden de los Celestiales no siempre ha luchado por la justicia como pregonan. Bien, lo que mayoría no nunca supo es que Azarus planeaba apoderarse del Portal Estelar y por eso pretendió conquistar el planeta. Para ser más claros, estaba pensando en usar la vida de los habitantes para hacer una especie trueque con los Celestiales. Sin embargo, antes de iniciar su plan se dedicó de lleno a estudiar los misterios del aureus. Tengo entendido que se convirtió en uno de los Caballeros más sabios de todos los tiempos.

—Es correcto, general —asintió Casiopea—. Azarus fue uno de los dos candidatos para dirigir la Orden, pero fue rechazado por el Consejo Celestial debido a sus enseñanzas y creencias. Después de eso él y sus seguidores trataron de controlar el planeta Adur.

—Me alegra que lo recuerde , princesa, pero existe algo que usted no sabe —Azmoudez estaba dispuesto a conservar el ímpetu—. Lo que nunca se le dijo a los Celestiales es que los adurianos pudieron encontrar unos cristales de datos que contenían todas las investigaciones y los conocimientos de Azarus sobre el aureus. Debido a la rebelión, muchos empezaron a tener miedo del poder de los Caballeros Celestiales y mantuvieron esos cristales guardados en secreto.

Cadmio se puso tenso. Había escuchado de joven que Azarus llevaba una bitácora personal donde archivaba todos sus estudios y conocimientos, pero que ésta nunca logró ser recuperada luego de la rebelión de los Celestiales oscuros. Se suponía que los cristales que contenían dichos archivos habían sido destruidos durante la batalla, pero la posibilidad de que alguien los hubiera encontrado y lo mantuviera en secreto era real.

—Aún cuando lo que dices fuera cierto, no veo cómo eso podría ayudarnos —dijo Cadmio, serio como si estuviera hecho de piedra—. Azarus fue reconocido por sus conocimientos, pero no entiendo a dónde quieres ir.

—No seas impaciente —Azmoudez comprendió que el momento para decir algo que los Celestiales no sabían—. Esos cristales fueron entregados a un grupo de guerreros que los escondieron en Adur en un sitio que nadie conoce, ni siquiera el rey Lazar o su gente de confianza. Lo malo es que la mayoría de esos guerreros murieron cuando N´astarith conquistó este sistema, pero uno de ellos pudo llegar al planeta Unix y nos contó todo.

Aioria aguardó un momento y luego preguntó:

—¿Y tú sabes donde están esos cristales?

—Exactamente y quizá en ellos encontremos una manera de enfrentar a los guerreros de Abbadón y al mismo N´astarith. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es descender al planeta y con gusto los conduciré hasta el sitio indicado. Tal vez no encontremos nada que sirva, pero existe una posibilidad de descubrir algo sobre el aureus.

—¿Por qué no habías dicho nada de eso hasta ahora? —inquirió Lance con suspicacia.

Azmoudez volvió a sonreír.

—A decir verdad nunca creí una palabra sobre el aureus. Siempre pensé que un mito inventado por los Celestiales, pero ahora he visto con mis propios ojos lo que los Khans son capaces de hacer y cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de vencerlos.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no lo traes aquí y lo analizamos? —preguntó Lance.

—Temo que eso no será posible. Los cristales están guardados en una bóveda secreta y necesitaré la ayuda de algunos de ustedes para localizar su posición exacta y luego abrirla. Deben comprender que la bóveda no puede ser encontrada por medios electrónicos. Necesitamos habilidades especiales para hacerlo.

—Que casualidad —farfulló Eclipse—. Estoy sospechando que aquí hay mano negra.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Fuu.

Kanon tampoco se veía muy convencido, pero no quiso decir nada por el momento. La actitud de Azmpoudez le provocaba una profunda desconfianza, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que las circunstancias llevarán al general a portarse de esa manera. Quizá había comprendido la gravedad del problema y estaba dispuesto a revelar sus más preciados secretos. Kanon no conocía la historia del universo donde se encontraba y tampoco tenía motivos para poner en duda lo dicho por Azmoudez, pero aun así no podía dejar de sospechar que había algo más de fondo. Los ojos del santo de Géminis escrutaron atentamente cada una de las expresiones de Azmoudez.

—Los Celestiales no podemos permitir eso —dijo Cadmio con gravedad—. Los secretos del aureus son asunto exclusivo de la Orden Celestial y no podemos dejar que nadie más los conozca. Sí esos cristales existen deben entregarlos.

—Me temo que ése no es el caso —Aunque la expresión de Azmoudez era solemne, Lance creyó detectar cierto placer en la voz del general—. Los cristales quizá contengan información táctica que nos proporcionaría una ventaja sobre los guerreros de N´astarith y he conseguido que el almirante Cariolano dicte una orden mediante la cual los cristales quedarán bajo el resguardo del Comando Militar de la Alianza Estelar.

—Cariolano no puede hacer eso —se quejó Lance.

—Temo que ya lo hizo —intervino Uriel—. Sí tienen alguna objeción pueden hablar con él, pero mientras tanto iremos por los cristales. Sólo cumplimos con avisarles y solicitar su ayuda para buscar los cristales. No nos interesa lo que piensen.

—No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo entonces —dijo Seiya, impaciente—. Sí existen esos cristales deben llevarnos a ellos. Cualquier cosa que sirva para derrotar a esos guerreros siempre será bienvenida.

Un imperceptible brilló cruzó la mirada del sonriente general Azmoudez.

—Exactamente, Seiya, después de todo estamos entre amigos.

Dentro de una habitación... .

El agente K descansaba en una silla...

El agente J limpiaba su arma mientras silbaba una melodía... .

MacDaguett fumaba un puro y desplazaba su peso de un pie a otro... .

Mientras, una persona con uniforme de oficial de la flota hablaba con la holopresencia de N´astarith.

—El plan se ha desarrollado tal y como lo predijo, mi señor. El general MacDaguett ha conseguido datos precisos de las naves de la Alianza y se las transmitirá al almirante Scott en breve. Los Hombres de Oscuro han intervenido las computadoras de la _Churubusco_ y Azmoudez pronto llevará a los guerreros y a los Celestiales al planeta Adur para que sean aniquilarlos. Todo marcha según lo acordado.

—¡Excelente! Seréis generosamente recompensados como os prometí.

La persona con uniforme de oficial de la flota se inclinó levemente.

—Gracias, mi señor —dijo Cariolano, almirante supremo de la Alianza Estelar.

_Continuará... ._


	134. SOSPECHAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO CXXXIII**

SOSPECHAS

__

Estados Unidos de América

Dentro de la embajada francesa, Alexander Yaner y Satsuki esperaban sentados dentro de una habitación a que Julián Soul llegara. Les habían dicho que el senador francés había hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para que se les diera refugio dentro de la sede diplomática sin que alguien más se enterara. Para esos momentos todas las fuerzas de seguridad en la Tierra estaban a la caza del antiguo Jefe del Estado Mayor y de su cómplice. Los principales medios noticiosos habían difundido a través de la red que Alexander era un fugitivo peligroso y solicitaban al público que dieran aviso a las autoridades si llegaban a verlo. Sólo un golpe de suerte les había permitido llegar hasta la embajada antes de que los hubieran capturado.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían en el reloj de pared que adornaba la sala, el antiguo jefe del Estado Mayor meditaba profundamente sobre la situación que enfrentaba. En solo unas cuantas horas había dejado de ser un respetado general para convertirse en un fugitivo. Los medios noticiosos se habían encargado de arruinar su reputación, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Lo que verdaderamente le inquietaba era poder mantenerse con vida el tiempo necesario para limpiar su nombre y salvar al mundo. Sabía que si llegaban a encontrarlo ni siquiera lo encerrarían. Lo más lógico era que lo ejecutarán en el acto para impedirle hablar sobre los planes de los conspiradores que se habían unido al imperio de Abbadón.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de repente y Julián Soul entró a la sala acompañado por el general Louis Valian. El senador francés se veía cansado y no era para menos. Durante su estadía en el Congreso Mundial, Julián había hecho lo imposible por bloquear el nombramiento de George Jush como nuevo Canciller, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían resultado en vano debido a diferentes factores.

—Me alegra que hayan podido llegar a la embajada —dijo Julián y luego saludó a Satsuki con un beso en la mejilla—. Les presento al general Louis Valian de la armada espacial francesa. Le he estado explicando la situación desde que dejamos el Congreso Mundial y está de acuerdo en ayudarnos en todo.

—Al menos tenemos algo de buenas noticias para variar —Alexander se puso de pie para estrechar las manos de Julián y del general Valian—. Estaba empezando a desesperarme un poco. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Congreso?

—Tan mal como podrás imaginarte —replicó Julián tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que los demás—. Jush dio la orden de que la segunda flota estacionada en Venus se dirigiera a los límites del sistema solar. El tratado que la Tierra suscribió con la Alianza Estelar ha sido derogado y ahora estamos en un virtual estado de guerra.

—Tienes que hacer algo para detener esto —dijo Alexander hablando atropelladamente—. Jush y sus cómplices planearon todo para que pareciera que la Alianza Estelar está detrás del asesinato del Canciller Sergei y la destrucción del destructor _Maine_. Ellos están colaborando con el maldito imperio de Abbadón para satisfacer sus propios intereses.

Julián frunció la frente.

—Mencionaste algo de eso cuando hablamos ¿Podrías explicármelo con calma?

—¿Es acaso una conspiración? —interrumpió el general Louis más apremiante.

—¡Déjenme hablar! —repuso Alexander—. Había vuelto a la Casa Blanca para hablar con el vicepresidente Jush y los otros miembros del gabinete, pero ellos me explicaron sus verdaderas intenciones. Algunos políticos han hecho una especie de pacto secreto con los abbadonitas. Querían que me les uniera, pero me negué a hacerlo y entonces decidieron deshacerse de mí. Los agentes del Servicio Secreto me llevaron a mi casa de campo con la intención de asesinarme y hacer que todo pareciera un suicidio, pero Satsuki y Kamui me salvaron la vida en el último momento.

—Entonces esa fue la razón por la que la flota permaneció en Venus —dijo Julián lentamente —. La batalla de Marte era una trampa para emboscar a las fuerzas de la Alianza en nuestro sistema solar. Querían destruirlos a todos en esa batalla, pero no lo lograron y ahora desean que nuestras fuerzas terminen lo que los abbadonitas empezaron.

Alexander asintió con semblante sombrío.

—Jush busca que nuestra flota aniquile a los líderes de la Alianza Estelar y a cambio espera recibir una gran compensación en armas y tecnología. Él y su grupo planean dominar la Tierra con ayuda de los extraterrestres. Tenemos que actuar antes de que nuestras naves ataquen o será demasiado tarde.

—Pero esto no tiene sentido —Julián negó con la cabeza—. Aunque nuestras naves sean poderosas nunca podría destruir una flota de la Alianza Estelar. Un ataque contra ellos sería un suicidio.

—No necesariamente, Julián —intervino el general Louis—. Tengo entendido que la armada de la Alianza Estelar se encuentra dispersa por toda la galaxia huyendo de los ejércitos de Abbadón. Sí lo que dicen es cierto, nuestras naves bien podrían destruir una flota de menor tamaño lanzando un ataque por sorpresa.

—Dios mío, si eso ocurriera sería el fin de nuestro mundo —murmuró Julián.

—Es por eso que debes hacer algo para evitarlo —insistió Alexander—. Tienes que presentar una moción ante el Congreso Mundial y evitar que Jush inicie el ataque contra la Alianza. Sí no lo detenemos ahora no podremos hacerlo después y la Tierra quedará a merced del imperio de Abbadón.

—Créeme que me encantaría hacer lo que me pides —repuso Julián mientras se tomaba la frente con preocupación—. Pero no será sencillo lograrlo. En este momento Jush cuenta con el apoyo de la mayoría de los senadores de la Tierra y los que se han opuesto a sus mandatos han sido arrestados. Aún si pudiera presentar una moción no tenemos forma de probar lo que has dicho. Sólo tenemos tu palabra y en estos momentos nadie te creerá.

—¿Y qué haremos entonces? —intervino Satsuki—. Kamui está muerto, los cuerpos de seguridad nos están buscando y el tiempo sigue corriendo. No podemos quedarnos sentados de los brazos cruzados. Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir.

—Sería bueno ganar algo de tiempo —sugirió Louis—. Sí al menos pudiéramos contactar a alguien dentro de la Alianza Estelar para hablar con ellos. Eso nos daría oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y convencer a los senadores de evitar una guerra.

—No hay manera de hacerlo, _mon ami_ —dijo Julián—. No hay comunicaciones entre la Tierra y la Alianza Estelar desde la batalla de Marte. La única manera de hablar con ellos es mandando mensajes codificados al general MacDaguett, pero presumo que también él debe estar de parte de Jush y sus cómplices.

Satsuki alzó la mirada. La desesperación se pintaba con claridad en su rostro.

—¿Y si tratamos de hablar con alguien en la armada de la Tierra? Tal vez con Ryoji o con alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos. Tal vez alguno de ellos esté dispuesto a escucharnos.

—No, tampoco podemos hacer eso —Julián negó con la cabeza—. De seguro Jush lleva planeando esto desde mucho tiempo y no sabemos cuantos militares o políticos estén implicados en la conspiración. Sí tratamos de hablar con alguien dentro de la flota sólo nos arriesgamos a exponernos y eso tal vez no sirva de nada. Tenemos que buscar una forma de enviar un mensaje al Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza y explicarles lo que está pasando en la Tierra. Eso nos permitiría tener más tiempo para buscar una forma de exponer los planes de Jush.

Alexander se miró las manos. Estaba escuchando las palabras de Julián cuando se le vino una idea a la mente. Algo parecido a una sonrisa le cruzó la cara.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¿Sobre Jush? Que tenemos que exponer sus planes al mundo...

—No, antes de eso.

—Que tenemos que buscar una forma de enviar un mensaje al Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar, ¿acaso tú sabes cómo?

—Creo que conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos. Hace un par de años conocí a un hombre llamado André Archer. Era un coronel que servía en la armada de la Tierra, pero desertó luego de un tiempo y se convirtió en un pirata espacial. André tiene una nave muy rápida y tal vez podría llevar un mensaje a la Alianza Estelar si se lo pidiéramos.

—¿Un pirata espacial? —preguntó Louis, sobresaltado—. Debes estar bromeando.

—Es arriesgado —admitió Alexander—, pero no hay otra alternativa.

Julián no parecía muy convencido.

—Los piratas espaciales son mercenarios. No puedes confiar en ellos.

—¿Y qué sugieres entonces? —replicó Alexander—. ¿Quieres que les mande un mensaje por la holored? El tiempo se está agotando y cada minuto que pasa nos acercamos a una guerra.

—¿Confías en ese pirata? —le preguntó Satsuki.

—No mucho —repuso Alexander—, pero sé que odia al imperio de Abbadón.

Louis no estaba muy convencido.

—Creo que todo esto es una verdadera locura.

—¿Una locura dices? —replicó Alexander—. Somos fugitivos, general, la locura es nuestra única opción.

El senador francés echó una mirada de incredulidad a Satsuki, asombrado de que Alexander estuviera proponiendo una idea tan descabellada. Para nadie era novedad que los piratas espaciales acabaran traicionando a las personas que les contrataban si a cambio les ofrecían dinero u otros favores. Sin embargo, dadas las condiciones por las que atravesaban, no parecía haber otro camino. No podían enviar un mensaje de la manera tradicional y el tiempo transcurría con angustiosa rapidez.

—Está bien —aceptó el senador—. ¿Cómo lo encontramos, Alexander?

—Tengo entendido que André suele visitar el polo norte en ocasiones para hacer reparaciones y cargar combustible. Con un poco de suerte quizá podamos contactarlo y transmitirle un mensaje codificado.

Satsuki se levantó de su asiento.

—Hagámoslo.

__

País de Edo.

Presintiendo que el grupo de árboles monstruosos estaba a punto de ser derrotados, Hakudoshi se levantó del suelo y recogió su _naginata_. Tras sortear un par de árboles monstruo con rapidez, se impulsó hacia el cielo nocturno con la clara intención de escapar. Estaba débil y aún le dolía todo el cuerpo a consecuencias de las descargas de Malabock, pero había recuperado las fuerzas necesarias para volar. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Inu Yasha se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y lo alcanzó en el aire con un rápido salto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, cobarde?

—No molestes, Inu Yasha, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo —replicó Hakudoshi utilizando su _naginata_ para descargar un veloz golpe. Inu Yasha logró bloquear el ataque empleando la hoja de _Tetsusaiga_ y las armas escupieron relámpagos al chocar entre sí con intensidad.

El golpe de la _naginata_ obligó a Inu Yasha a caer sobre la punta de un árbol situada a varios metros abajo y eso era justamente lo que buscaba Hakudoshi para poder alejarse lo suficiente. Inu Yasha observó cómo su enemigo volvía a ponerse en movimiento, de manera que se catapultó con más energías que antes y liberó el asombroso poder de _Tetsusaiga_.

—_¡Kaze no Kizu! (Viento Cortante)_

Las ráfagas de viento alcanzaron a Hakusdoshi en un instante, desgarrando completamente su cuerpo y la _naginata_ que llevaba entre las manos. Kagome y los demás interrumpieron su combate para levantar las miradas al cielo y contemplar el fulgor blanco causado por _Tetsusaiga_. Inu Yasha sonrió con el orgullo de quien se sabe victorioso, aunque cambió rápidamente su expresión por una de asombro cuando descubrió que no había obtenido el resultado deseado. El _Kaze no Kizu_ había destruido el cuerpo de Hakudoshi, pero no su cabeza, la cual se giró hacia la cima del árbol donde el guerrero hanyou estaba parado con la espada levantada en posición de ataque. Una sutil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hakudoshi.

—Creí que te lo había dicho con anterioridad. No importa cuantas veces destruyas mi cuerpo, Inu Yasha. Nunca podrás acabar conmigo por mucho que lo intentes.

—¡Maldito seas! —masculló el hanyou—. ¡No huyas, Hakudoshi!

—Vamos, no te molestes tanto. Yo en tu lugar iría en busca del sujeto que se marchó con Kikyou y la perla de Shikon en vez de quedarme a librar una batalla innecesaria. ¿O es qué acaso no te importa lo que le pase a ella?

—Cierra la boca, insolente. Sólo estás diciendo tonterías. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto que no te importa. Más te vale que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre ese sujeto llamado Malabock o te pesará.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo al respecto? —repuso Hakudoshi mientras su cabeza comenzaba a alejarse—. De lo único que estoy seguro es que Kikyou estaba de su lado. Nunca pensé que esa mujer estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de destruir a Naraku, pero parece que nos equivocamos, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Cierra la boca, insolente! —vociferó Inu Yasha.

—Creo que tus amigos te necesitan —musitó Hakudoshi.

La cabeza de Hakudoshi giro sobre sí misma y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche ante la mirada impotente de Inu Yasha, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Las criaturas de Malabock que aún quedaban continuaban atacando con insistencia y los gritos de Kagome alertaron a Inu Yasha. Éste bajó del árbol con un salto que se convirtió en un perfecto arco y desbarató a un par de árboles monstruos con dos rápidos mandobles mientras que el último engendro era despedazado por un certero golpe del _Hiraikotsu_ de Sango.

Cuando la pelea terminó, Inu Yasha guardó a _Tetsusaiga_ en su funda y miró en diferentes direcciones buscando la más mínima señal de peligro, pero finalmente no detectó nada. El ambiente parecía estar en calma, aunque el aire aún guardaba rastros del aroma de Malabock, Kikyou y Naraku.

—Inu Yasha, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Sí, aunque ese infeliz de Malabock logró escapar. Pensé que tal vez Hakudoshi podría decirnos algo más sobre ese sujeto, pero no pude conseguir que me dijera mucho.

—Tal vez porque Hakudoshi no sabía más que nosotros —concluyó Miroku en tono pensativo—. De lo único que podemos estar seguros es de que Malabock tiene en su poder la perla de Shikon y todo es gracias a la señorita Kikyou. Con seguridad ella fue quien le ayudó a Malabock a derrotar a Naraku.

—Es lo que no comprendo —murmuró Inu Yasha—. ¿Por qué lo está ayudando?

Miroku se acarició la barbilla.

—Me temo que eso es algo que sólo ella puede decírnoslo.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido —comentó Kagome—. Malabock poseía una presencia tan siniestra como la de Naraku. ¿Acaso la estará controlando de una forma que nosotros ignoramos?

—Sí, puede ser posible —convino Sango.

—Como sea —murmuró Miroku, cruzado de brazos—. La única forma de averiguar la verdad es encontrando a la señorita Kikyou. Lo malo es que no sabemos por donde empezara buscarla, aunque apuesto que Inu Yasha podría encontrar su rastro con facilidad.

Inu Yasha se volvió hacia el sitio por donde Kikyou y Malabock se habían marchado y comenzó a olfatear el aire. El aroma de Kikyou era inconfundible y nada del mundo le impediría llegar hasta ella. Sí Malabock estaba pensando que podría escapar aprovechando la noche y la espesura del bosque, Inu Yasha pronto le demostraría cuan equivocado estaba. Los agudos sentidos del hanyou le permitían localizar a cualquier humano o youkai sin importar donde se encontrara, aunque fuera a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —murmuró Shippo—. No sabemos en qué dirección buscar o hacia donde dirigirnos. ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Ni siquiera Inu Yasha podrá decirnos a donde... .

—Percibo la pestilencia de Malabock en esa dirección —dijo Inu Yasha seriamente y luego volvió la mirada por encima del hombro—. No deben estar demasiado lejos de aquí. Tal vez podamos alcanzarlos sí nos damos prisa.

Kagome asintió.

—Vayamos pues.

Inu Yasha cargó sobre sus espaldas a Kagome y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía a través de la espesura del bosque. El hanyou no veía nada de cuanto lo rodeaba. Sólo era consciente de quién buscaba y del tiempo que transcurría con demasiada rapidez. Detrás, guiada por Sango, volaba Kirara llevando sobre su lomo, además de la _Taiji_, a Miroku y al pequeño Shippo. Mientras el grupo de Inu Yasha se alejaba con rapidez, los ojos rojos de Kagura observaban la escena desde los cielos.

_Astronave Churubusco._

En la gigantesca sala de entrenamiento reinaba una gran actividad, una incesante barahúnda. Todos conversaban sobre lo que había dicho Azmoudez acerca de ir al planeta Adur para buscar una pista sobre el poder del aureus, y así vencer a los guerreros de Abbadón. Ranma, Moose y Ryoga se mostraban optimistas. Kanon no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que la mayoría y sólo observaba en silencio a Azmoudez mientras éste hablaba con quienes lo rodeaban. La manera en que el general unixiano había revelado la existencia del legado del Caballero Celestial Azarus no terminaba de convencer al santo de Géminis. ¿Por qué Azmoudez había esperado hasta ese momento para hacer tan importante anuncio? Había algo que sencillamente no cuadraba en la mente de Kanon, pero por el momento prefería no decir nada.

Otro que tampoco estaba muy convencido era Piccolo. Le resultaba difícil creer que todo se resolviese de forma tan fácil. Sí algo le había enseñado la vida era a recelar de las soluciones rápidas y expeditas. Pero no sólo se trataba del testamento de Azarus; Piccolo era lo bastante astuto para entrever que Azmoudez planeaba desacreditar a los Caballeros Celestiales y hacerlos quedar mal ante los demás.

—¿Cuándo iremos a buscar ese testamento? —inquirió Tuxedo Kamen.

—No desesperen, por favor —contestó Azmoudez—. Su ubicación fue mantenida en secreta durante mucho tiempo y tenemos que buscar la información en los archivos confidenciales.

Uriel y Azrael se acercaron.

—Es cierto, pero se me ha informado que tendremos esa información en un par de megaciclos, quizá sea menos. Tengo entendido que el testamento está cifrado, pero no creo que nos tardemos mucho tiempo en traducirlo. Por lo pronto hablaré con el almirante Cariolano para que alisten un trasbordador.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Yamcha.

—Tienes toda la razón, Yamcha —convino Kurinrin alegremente.

Poppu y Dai estaban cerca de la conversación y se alegraron cuando escucharon las palabras de Uriel. Tanto el chico como el mago estaban ansiosos por descubrir la manera de derrotar al enemigo. Mientras Poppu hablaba sobre lo extraño que le parecía recorrer el espacio exterior, Dai no pudo evitar pensar en Hyunkel y en Baran. El chico había estado reflexionando sobre el súbito cambio de actitud de su padre en la última batalla ocurrida en Adur. Durante el viaje de regreso a la astronave _Churubusco_, Leona le había contado a Dai todo lo relacionado con su pasado. De esa forma el chico se enteró que era hijo de la princesa Soara y la manera en cómo ella había fallecido tratando de proteger a Baran de los humanos. Más tarde Poppu le relató los demás detalles mencionados por Rafaruto, como la destrucción del reino de Arukido y la decisión de Baran de combatir a los humanos.

La vida de Dai había estado marcada por interrogantes, pero eso no impidió que el chico tuviera una vida feliz. El destino tal vez le había arrebatado a su familia, pero a cambio había encontrado otra que apreciaba con toda el alma. Su familia ahora era los amigos a quienes conocía, entre ellos el abuelo Burasu, Poppu, Aban, la princesa Leona y los demás. Por todos ellos era que anhelaba convertirse en un valiente guerrero y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Sin embargo no sabía que pensar, ni mucho menos que sentir respecto a Baran. Estaba claro que era su padre y habían luchado a muerte en dos ocasiones, pero no podía odiarlo o sentir el mismo desprecio que sentía por otros seres como Hadora, Saboera o el mismo N´astarith. Estaba confundido y no era para menos. Dai aún era demasiado joven para manejar un conflicto de semejante naturaleza, pero confiaba en que la situación se resolvería de manera favorable.

—Por cierto, Dai —la voz de Poppu hizo reaccionar al chico—. ¿De dónde vino la espada con la que derrotaste a Baran?

—Ah, es verdad, aún no te lo he contado todo, Poppu —repuso Dai mientras desenfundaba la espada Excalibur para mostrarla—. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero esta espada le pertenecía a Galford y él me la entregó para que luchara en su nombre.

Poppu abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿La espada de Galford?! ¿Te refieres al mismo Galford con el que luchamos en Papunika?

—Sí, exacto —asintió Dai—. Cuando estaba luchando con Baran, el espíritu de Galford apareció ante mí y me entregó esta espada. Me dijo que siempre había luchado por la justicia, pero que se había deshonrado por culpa de N´astarith. También mencionó que había muerto y que ya no podría luchar más, así que deseaba que usara la espada para luchar por la justicia.

—Vaya, no tenía idea —murmuró Poppu—. Supongo que Galford no era realmente una mala persona.

Dai contempló su propio reflejo en la magnifica hoja que sostenía y asintió con la cabeza.

—Todavía no puedo creerlo —dijo Sailor Uranus mostrando su escepticismo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Uranus? —le preguntó Sailor Moon acercándose a las Outer Senshi, mientras dirigía una mirada al general unixiano—. ¿Acaso también desconfías de la palabra de Azmoudez?

—Es sólo que no creo que sea tan fácil —contestó Haruka—. Tal vez esté equivocada, pero sospecho que hay algo más de fondo. Desde que llegamos a este lugar, Azmoudez ha mostrado poca cooperación y provocadora, pero ahora se comporta de una manera diferente. Tal vez sea paranoia, pero eso me hace desconfiar.

Sailor Moon volvió la mirada hacia Sailor Uranus y la contempló por un instante. El que Haruka desconfiara de los demás no era nada nuevo, pero lo que acababa de mencionar era bastante cierto. Azmoudez estaba actuando de manera ligeramente distinta a la que conocían. Incluso Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn se habían dado cuenta de ello y mantenían sus reservas. Hotaru podía ser la más joven de la Sailor Senshi, pero no era ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta que Azmoudez no era genuino en su actuar.

—Por cierto, princesa —dijo Azmoudez dirigiéndose hacia Mariana, con un tono que denotaba una falsa amabilidad—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con el prisionero que capturaron en el planeta Adur? Tengo entendido que se hace llamar Rafaruto o algo así y que proviene del mundo de Dai, ¿cierto?

—El prisionero fue llevado a la enfermería —le respondió Mariana—. No tengo noticias de que haya despertado, pero en cuanto recupere el conocimiento, lo interrogaremos para saber cómo llegó a este universo.

Azmoudez actuó con indolencia.

—Me gustaría estar presente sí me lo permite.

—No veo razón para negarle eso, general —repuso Mariana.

Mientras Azmoudez seguía hablando, Areth se acercó a Asiont y a Cadmio para hablar con ellos. Acto seguido, Eclipse decidió acercarse para unirse a la conversación de los Caballeros Celestiales y saber que estaban tramando. Al advertir que el enmascarado estaba con la vista puesta en ellos, Cadmio le miró con hostilidad para hacer que se largara, pero Eclipse se hizo el desentendido y continuó como si nada.

—¿Qué piensan de lo que está diciendo? ¿Es posible que ese testamento exista o sólo estará inventado todo? —dijo Areth mientras observaba de reojo cómo Shun, Ten-Shin-Han y No.18 escuchaban al general—. Parece muy seguro de que con eso podremos encontrar la manera de vencer a los Khans

—Ese petulante idiota cree que está quedando como el héroe —susurró Cadmio—. Y tampoco creo que todos se estén tragando el cuento. Tengo la idea de que hay algo más atrás de esto, pero no puedo imaginar de que se trata.

—Lo mismo pienso —comentó Asiont—. Todos los registros históricos se perdieron durante las guerras estelares y los cristales de datos que había en el santuario de Caelum no tenían información sobre el testamento de Azaruz. Me resulta difícil creer que los Celestiales hubieran dejado pasar eso, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa. Percibo un halo de oscuridad alrededor de Azmoudez

—Ustedes dirán lo que quieran —intervino Eclipse—. Pero Azmoudez no está diciendo toda la verdad y eso hasta yo puedo notarlo sin poderes o habilidades especiales.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Cadmio.

—Porque es un mentiroso también —dijo Asiont antes de que el enmascarado pudiera decir algo—. No hay nada mejor para descubrir a un mentiroso que usando a otro mentiroso.

Eclipse entrecerró los ojos.

—Tengo que decir que ese comentario no me gustó para nada.

__

Planeta Adur.

—¿¡N´astarith y sus guerreros saben que estamos aquí?! —Hyunkel estaba realmente alarmado—. Eso es imposible. No puedes estar hablando en serio, Baran.

—No, muchacho, estoy hablando completamente en serio —dijo el Caballero del Dragón, rígido como estatua—. Él contactó al rey Ban y le pidió ayuda para destruir a mi hijo y a sus amigos. A cambio ofreció suministrar tecnología y armas al Ejército del Mal para conquistar el mundo en poco tiempo. Tengo entendido que también reciben ayuda de otro individuo llamado Asura, pero no sé mucho sobre él. N´astarith fue quien nos envió a este lugar para encontrar a Dai.

Hyunkel no podía creerlo.

—Eso quiere decir que todos estamos en peligro. Tenemos que avisarles de esto lo más rápido posible —El Caballero Inmortal extrajo un comunicador de sus ropas y comenzó a examinarlo hasta hallar un botón rojo—. La princesa Mariana me dijo que usara ese artefacto para comunicarme con ellos. Espero que funcione.

Cuando el comunicador se activó, Hyunkel empezó a hablar.

—Princesa Mariana, ¿puede oírme? Necesito hablar con alguien.

Un estallido de estática brotó del comunicador. Por unos instantes, el Caballero Inmortal pensó que el artefacto no funcionaba correctamente o que tal estaba usándolo mal, pero continuó tratando. La estática se convirtió en un chorro de láser azul que terminó por conformar la figura del almirante Cariolano.

—¿Qué sucede, Hyunkel? —inquirió el almirante con su acostumbrado tono amable y cordial—. ¿Estás listo para volver a bordo?

—Temo que debo darle malas noticias, almirante —repuso el Caballero Inmortal con seriedad—. Parece que N´astarith ha logrado averiguar el sitio en el que nos encontramos y quizá esté planeando un ataque por sorpresa. Tenemos que avisar al príncipe Saulo de inmediato.

Cariolano fingió una expresión de sorpresa. Sus manos se alargaron sobre los controles que tenía adelante y comenzó a introducir una secuencia numérica empleando el teclado de la consola de mando. En la parte inferior de la _Churubusco_ se empezaron a abrir unas compuertas que dejaron al descubierto la punta de un par de cañones.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? No puede ser cierto ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, almirante —le contestó Hyunkel—. Estoy con un guerrero llamado Baran. Él proviene del mismo lugar que yo y me contó que la persona que lo envió a este lugar fue el propio N´astarith.

—Entiendo, gracias por la información, Hyunkel —dijo Cariolano con indolencia—. Necesito que mantengas la comunicación para localizar tu posición. Daré la orden para mandar una nave por ustedes.

—Gracias, almirante, pero lo más importante es que avise de esto.

—Por supuesto.

La comunicación se cortó de repente. Hyunkel volvió a presionar el botón rojo, pero sólo recibía estática. El Caballero Inmortal se convenció de que todo estaba bien y se giró hacia Baran, que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras aguardaba.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —inquirió Baran, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Supongo que debemos esperar y... .

—Percibo un sonido... .

Ni Hyunkel ni Baran lo vieron venir.

Cariolano había coordinado tres baterías tuboláser para que efectuaran un disparo preciso sobre la superficie del planeta Adur. El almirante estaba al tanto de las habilidades de los guerreros que los Celestiales habían traído de distintos universos, y tenía una estimación bastante realista de lo difícil que era matar a alguno de ellos. No estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos.

—Adiós, Hyunkel, no es nada personal.

Cuando presionó el botón de disparo, los cañones de las tres baterías se cargaron y se graduaron en elevación calibrada con precisión. Y dispararon.

Hyunkel y Baran, los árboles que los rodeaban y las rocas de los alrededores desaparecieron en una explosiva bola de fuego, que por un instante brilló más que los dos soles de Adur. La polarización visual del monitor de Cariolano redujo la luz en un 80 por ciento y la visión se aclaró para ver rastros de árboles quemados y rocas hechas pedazos. El almirante sonrió y tecleó en su comunicador.

—¿Qué sucedió, almirante? —preguntó una voz—. Detectamos una andanada de disparos que cayeron sobre el planeta. ¿Está todo bien?

—He terminado de hacer una prueba de las armas defensivas y tengo que notificar que todo funciona perfectamente.

Masamaru yacía dentro de una celda cuya puerta era una cortina de resplandeciente energía azul que impedía entrar o salir. Los guardias lo habían despojado de la armadura de batalla y todo el equipo que portaba. No tenía ni la más remota de en que lugar del universo se encontraba, pero al menos lo reconfortaba que sus celadores no lo hubieran tratado mal, aunque presentía que su buena suerte no duraría para siempre. No estaba equivocado. La puerta del corredor se abrió de repente y la doctora Ritsuko entró en compañía de Misato y un soldado aduriano.

El militar condujo a las mujeres hasta la celda de Masamaru y luego giró sobre sus tobillos para irse por donde había venido. Cuando por fin estuvieron solas, Ritsuko le dirigió una mirada de hostilidad a Masamaru.

—No creas que te librarás de pagar por todo lo que hiciste —dijo Ritsuko con una expresión de ferocidad—. Me aseguraré que den el castigo que te mereces, maldito infeliz.

—En serio que no la comprendo, doctora Akagi —repuso Masamaru con indolencia—. ¿Por qué me detuvo cuando quise darme un tiro? Habría sido mejor para todos que terminará con mi vida en ese momento, pero usted lo impidió. ¿Es que acaso quiere matarme usted misma?

—Créeme que nada me gustaría más —afirmó Ritsuko—. Pero antes de eso necesito que digas todo lo que sabes. Esa fue la única razón por la que impedí que acabaras con tu miserable vida.

Masamaru desvió la mirada, embargado por una negra amargura.

—Así que esa era la razón, ¿eh? Despreocúpese, doctora, porque no tiene por qué pedirlo. Tal vez no me crea, pero también a mí me engañaron, aunque supongo que eso no justifica lo que hice.

—Lo que te hayan hecho no nos interesa —intervino Misato—. Eres un traidor y un asesino. ¡Tú mataste a Kaji y tienes que pagar!

Masamaru miró a Misato.

—Supongo que tú debes ser Misato Katsuragi, ¿no? Sí, yo maté a Kaji porque así me lo ordenaron, pero eso no importa. La verdad es que todo ha terminado para mí y no espero que me traten bien. Sólo quiero que me prometan que harán todo lo posible para que el canalla de Fobos reciba su merecido.

—Dinos todo lo que sepas —ordenó Ritsuko.

—Fobos asesinó al verdadero general Kymura y adoptó su identidad para luego fundar una organización a la que bautizó como Agencia Apocalipsis. Nos habían dicho que recibiríamos financiamiento de la ONU y de un tal Genghis Khan que resultó ser el tipo de capa negra que acompañaba a Fobos. Al principio muchos nos sumamos a la organización porque recelábamos de SEELE y NERV, pero nunca sospechamos que estábamos apoyando algo peor.

Misato arrugó la frente.

—¿Cuál era el objetivo de la organización?

—El fin de la Agencia Apocalipsis era contrarrestar la amenaza que representaba NERV y SEELE para todo el mundo. Con el tiempo, Fobos comenzó a mencionar que pronto el mundo experimentaría un renacimiento gracias a Genghis Khan y muchos empezaron a ver en ese sujeto una especie de profeta que hablaba sobre el fin del mundo y la venida de una nueva era.

—¿Qué hay de los chicos que operaban esos robots? —inquirió Ritsuko.

—Fobos los sacó de un orfanato para usarlos en sus planes. Quería usar a la chica para espiar al hijo del comandante Ikari, pero deben creerme cuando les digo que ellos no sabían la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. A mí pueden hacerme lo que deseen, pero los chicos son inocentes.

—No te queda el papel de hombre bueno —dijo Misato, irritada.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras —replicó Masamaru con indiferencia—. Pero es la verdad y por eso fue que cuando supieron la realidad, se volvieron contra Fobos y éste trató de destruirlos junto con los Evas.

—¿Para qué necesitaban a Rei? —preguntó Ritsuko—. ¿Y a dónde se la llevaron?

—Eso no lo sé, doctora —Masamaru miró a Ritsuko—. Sé que Fobos está utilizando a Rei Ayanami para controlar a la shito que tenían prisionera en Central Dogma y ahora le ha dado una apariencia humana. Tiene que entender que a nosotros también nos engañaron y nos usaron para debilitar a NERV. Fuera de eso no sé nada más sobre ellos o qué intereses persiguen.

Misato se volvió hacia Ritsuko. Ahora estaba claro que Masamaru no iba a serles de mucha utilidad. Tal vez lo que decía sobre que lo habían engañado era cierto, pero eso no lavaba sus crímenes y ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta a disculparlo. Mandarlo a ejecutar o encerrarlo para siempre era algo que por el momento no estaba en sus manos. En el mejor de los casos lo dejarían en manos de la Alianza para que hicieran con él lo que creyeran conveniente.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres al encierro —le dijo Ritsuko antes de marcharse junto con Misato.

El gélido viento nocturno hizo que Hyunkel recuperara la conciencia. Estaba recostado en el suelo a pocos metros de una fogata detrás de la cual estaba Baran. El Caballero Dragón permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos completamente cerrados. Parecía que dormitaba, pero en realidad estaba pensando en la milagrosa forma en que habían conseguido sobrevivir a la explosión.

—Baran —musitó el Caballero Inmortal. Sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero parecía que no tenía ninguna herida grave—. ¿En dónde estamos?

—Parece que estás bien, será mejor que descanses y recuperes tus fuerzas.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Todo indica que nos atacaron por sorpresa —Baran abrió los ojos—. Quien quiera que haya sido lo hizo desde el cielo y de manera muy rápida. No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que el hombre con el que hablaste fue el responsable del ataque.

Hyunkel abrió los ojos completamente.

—¿El almirante Cariolano? Es imposible, él es una persona de confianza.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Creo haber escuchado que enviarían a alguien por nosotros, pero nunca llegó nadie. Afortunadamente para ti pude reaccionar con rapidez y apartarnos del sitio del ataque cuando escuché el sonido de los rayos. Lo lamento, muchacho, pero creo que los han estado engañando.

—¿Por qué el almirante Cariolano iba a querer matarnos? —preguntó Hyunkel, aunque tenía una vaga idea de la respuesta.

—¿Acaso no te parece obvio? No quiere que les digas a los otros que N´astarith sabe donde nos encontramos. Me temo que ese hombre llamado Cariolano es un traidor y colabora con el enemigo. Tendrás que buscar otra forma de hablar con tus amigos y más vale que sea pronto.

No fue necesario decir más. Baran pudo observar la expresión de angustia y furia que ensombrecían el rostro de Hyunkel, súbitamente consciente de todos habían sido traicionados y se encontraban en un serio peligro.

_Continuará... ._


	135. OPERACIÓN: TORMENTA EN EL ESPACIO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXIV

OPERACIÓN: "TORMENTA EN EL ESPACIO"

_Astronave Churubusco._

Después de que Azmoudez anunciara que la información que estaban esperando sería recibida en poco tiempo, Zacek alzó el puño para demostrar su optimismo y con el brazo izquierdo rodeó a Lis-ek por la espalda. Piccolo aún mantenía sus reservas, pero fingió recibir la noticia con agrado. Rina Inbaasu reaccionó con total indiferencia pese a que Ameria y Gaury trataron de convencerla de que mostrara algo de entusiasmo. Seiya estaba verdaderamente emocionado, quizá más que los demás santos. Las Inner Senshi comenzaron sonreír junto a las Guerras Mágicas. Pero Vejita ni siquiera quiso escuchar del asunto y prefirió continuar con su rutina en la cámara de entrenamiento.

Seiya se dio la vuelta para hablar con Mu de Aries, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la sala donde el príncipe saiya-jin practicaba. El santo de oro se volvió hacia Seiya para observarlo con una expresión serena en el rostro.

—Mu, ¿oíste la noticia? —exclamó el Santo de Pegaso—. Dentro de poco sabremos cómo vencer a los guerreros de N´astarith. Tenemos que decírselo a Saori-san, ¿no crees? Iré a buscarla ahora mismo para contarle todo.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Seiya.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Mu?

El santo de Aries suspiró y bajó la cabeza, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Eso fue suficiente para que la alegre sonrisa de Seiya se esfumara. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por la mente del santo de bronce y lo invadió el presentimiento de que algo grave le había ocurrido a la persona más importante para él.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mu? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo malo a Saori? ¡Responde!

Mu vaciló.

—Atena decidió ofrecer su sangre para restaurar las armaduras de bronce. Ella no deseaba que lucharan con sus ropajes dañados y prefirió arriesgar su propia vida para darles una oportunidad.

—¿Quieres decir que Saori ha muerto? —La mirada de Seiya tembló, la voz se le quebró por el pavor y las piernas le flaquearon—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Saori!

Algunos curiosos se volvieron hacia los dos santos luego de escuchar los gritos de Seiya. La mayoría no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun reaccionaron con sobresalto al oír las exclamaciones de Seiya y se arremolinaron en torno a éste. De igual forma, Kanon se quedó sorprendido por la noticia, como también lo hicieron Marin, Shaina, Dohko, Aioria y Milo.

—¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? —inquirió el santo de Escorpión.

—Atena no puede estar muerta —murmuró Marin.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Las distintas voces de los presentes se alzaban a la vez, preocupados por la presunta muerte de Saori Kido. Con una larga mirada a través de la habitación, el siempre sereno Mu impuso el silencio. Luego, con calma, procedió a explicar todo mientras Azmoudez y los otros observaban desde lo lejos.

—Atena no ha muerto —dijo el santo de Aries—. Ella derramó gran parte de su sangre para restaurar los ropajes sagrados de los santos de bronce. Sin embargo, tengo que decirles que semejante sacrificio ha resultado ser demasiado para ella. En estos momentos, Atena se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte. No sé sí logrará recuperarse y despertar. He sanado sus heridas, pero ahora todo depende de ella.

—Atena —musitó Hyoga con preocupación—. Arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros.

—Tenemos que ir a verla —sugirió Seiya en forma apremiante.

Los cuatro santos de bronce se dispusieron a ir hacia la puerta de salida, pero el santo de Leo les salió al paso para detenerlos. Antes de que Seiya pudiera decir algo, Aioria le puso una mano en el hombro y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Aioria? —le preguntó Seiya, totalmente desconcertado.

—Entiendo como te sientes, Seiya, pero lo mejor será que dejemos que Atena recupere sus fuerzas. Estoy convencido de que ella se repondrá porque así lo ha demostrado en el pasado, pero nosotros tenemos la obligación de derrotar a N´astarith y a sus guerreros.

—Pero, Aioria, ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso —replicó Shiryu.

—¡Saori nos necesita, Aioria! —exclamó Seiya con vehemencia—. Tenemos que estar con ella en estos momentos. No podemos abandonarla después de que puso su vida en peligro... .

—Será mejor que escuchen lo que dice Aioria —le cortó Dohko—. Atena ha hecho el máximo sacrificio por ustedes. En toda la historia de las guerras sagradas, nunca había sucedido que una diosa ofreciera su sangre por un humano, aunque éste fuera un guerrero sagrado. La mejor forma de honrar el sacrificio de Atenea será saliendo victoriosos de la batalla contra N´astarith.

—Maestro —musitó el santo del Dragón.

Seiya se quedó con la mirada puesta sobre Dohko de Libra. Había actuado precipitadamente al olvidarse de la batalla que los aguardaba y ahora se daba cuenta del error que cometía. Saori había puesto en peligro su vida con la intención de ayudarlos en la lucha contra los Khans y sólo derrotándolos podrían hacer que el sacrificio de Atena valiera la pena. Ahora menos que nunca podían permitirse derrotados ni mucho menos darse por vencidos y renunciar a la batalla. Hacer eso equivaldría a desdeñar la vida de Saori.

—Tiene razón, maestro —dijo Seiya luego de un momento—. Lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos para enfrentar a N´astarith y vencerlo. Ahora más que nunca es necesario que luchemos hasta el final y con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Aioria asintió con la cabeza.

—Y no estarán solos en esta batalla. En el pasado, ustedes enfrentaron un sin fin de calamidades y lograron la hazaña de recorrer las Doce Casas. En esta ocasión estaremos luchando a su lado porque nosotros también somos Santos de Atena.

—Gracias, Aioria.

—Si me disculpa por interrumpirlos —dijo Leona, atrayendo sobre sí las miradas de todos los Santos del Santuario—. Pero ¿podrían explicarnos de qué están hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Saori? ¿Por qué está su vida en peligro?

Shiryu, que comprendía perfectamente que los demás no sabían nada acerca de los ropajes sagrados, se aproximó a la princesa de Papunika y a los demás.

—Descuida, les explicaremos todo con calma. Para empezar deben saber que las armaduras de los santos están hechas de materia viva. Normalmente, los ropajes dañados se reparan por sí mismos cuando el daño no es muy serio. Es como la herida en el cuerpo de un hombre, puede curarse naturalmente si no es nada grave, pero en este caso los ropajes sagrados estaban demasiados dañados. Fue por eso que Atena decidió ofrecer parte de su sangre para restaurarlos.

Leona le observó con temor en los ojos.

—¿Su-su sangre?

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser sangriento? —preguntó Eclipse.

__

Estados Unidos de América (Embajada francesa)

Julián Soul estaba al teléfono hablando con uno de los hombres de confianza del general Louis. Habían pasado una hora desde que Alexander había enviado un mensaje codificado utilizando los canales diplomáticos de la embajada. Un comandante francés en París tenía instrucciones de transmitir el mensaje a una nave de carga que navegaba por el Atlántico. El capitán de la embarcación, a su vez, lo retransmitiría hacia Alaska con la esperanza de que un agente especial del DGSE lo recibiera. Julián esperaba confundir de esa manera a los servicios de inteligencia americanos, pero sabía que eso resultaría sumamente difícil y más después de que Jush había declarado el estado de guerra por todo el planeta.

—Sí, entiendo, Berstroff —dijo Julián con voz pausada—. Necesito que te dirijas inmediatamente al sector diez. Ahí encontrarás una estación de carga abandonada desde donde enviarás el mensaje a las coordenadas asignadas. Mucha suerte, _mon ami_.

Colgó y se volvió hacia Alexander y Satsuki.

—El agente Berstroff recibió el mensaje y se dirige hacia el sector diez para contactar al capitán André Archer. Lo malo es que tal vez la CIA haya podido interceptar las comunicaciones y ahora estén tras la pista de Berstroff.

—Más vale que ese pirata espacial entregue el mensaje —murmuró Satsuki mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Alexander—. De lo contrario no habrá nada que podamos hacer para evitar una guerra entre la Tierra y la Alianza Estelar.

—Dios te oiga, Satsuki —dijo Alexander mientras accionaba un control remoto y encendía la televisión. Se sentó en el sofá y sorbió un poco del capuchino que la asistente del general Louis le había traído—. Al menos las cosas no podrían ser peores.

En ese momento, emitieron algo por la cadena CNA que causó tanta indignación en Alexander como cuando se enteró de la conspiración orquestaba por Jush. Estaban transmitiendo un reportaje que hablaba precisamente sobre él. Con un tono severo y acusador, el presentador comenzó a hablar:

—El general Alexander Yaner se encuentra actualmente prófugo de la justicia y se le considera un hombre extremadamente peligroso. Militares allegados al hoy ex Jefe del Estado Mayor del Ejército han confirmado que éste también estaría involucrado en negocios ilícitos con drogas —Alexander escupió el café cuando vio un video de él mismo durante una fiesta que le habían organizado en un centro nocturno. Delante del general una sensual mujer vestida de colegiala realizaba un baile erótico. La imagen se congeló mostrando el rostro fascinado de Alexander.

De vuelta en el estudio, el presentador arqueó las cejas.

—Esto nos debe llevar a reflexionar sobre la calidad moral de los hombres que sirven en las fuerzas armadas del mundo. El general Alexander Yaner no sólo es un asesino y un traidor a su país, sino también un degenerado. Más noticias en nuestro reportaje especial... .

—¡Eres un imbécil George Jush! ¡Ojalá que te pudras en el infierno! —fue lo único que pudo gritar Alexander.

_Sala del Consejo de Líderes._

En la habitación se estaba celebrando una reunión con los altos representes políticos y militares de la Alianza Estelar. El objetivo era revisar y definir la estrategia que debía llevarse a cabo en la guerra contra el imperio de Abbadón. La reina Andrea estaba hablando sobre la actividad que realizaban las fuerzas enemigas en el séptimo cuadrante de la galaxia. Un holograma de la Vía Láctea rotaba silencioso sobre el centro de la enorme mesa de conferencias mientras todos los presentes escuchaban con atención. Los líderes aliados no tenían muchos motivos para sentirse optimistas debido a la difícil situación por que la que atravesaban. Las noticias que llegaban desde los diferente frentes de batalla no eran demasiado alentadoras, pero había ciertos indicios que mostraban que la ofensiva de N´astarith comenzaba a flaquear.

La tercera flota koldasiana había sufrido severas pérdidas en su lucha contra las tropas vretanias y se había visto en la necesidad de retroceder. Un día después, fuerzas aliadas liberaron el sistema estelar Trasux y los koldasianos tuvieron que emprender la retirada. En el sistema Coramia, las fuerzas abbadonitas habían encontrado poca resistencia; los soldados coramios habían arrojado sus armas y emprendido la huida en sus naves. La población había contemplado con curiosidad el paso de los vehículos blindados y los Shadow Troopers por las ciudades y poblados. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero en las noches los grupos de resistencia coramios hostilizaban a los invasores colocando explosivos en los caminos o tendiendo emboscadas.

Andrea esperaba convencer a todos que había buenos motivos para no perder las esperanzas y continuar la lucha. Como muchos, la reina estaba enterada que algunos líderes deseaban hacer la paz con los abbadonitas y era necesario convencerlos de que la Alianza Estelar estaba haciendo progresos significativos.

—Nuestros últimos reportes de inteligencia indican que las fuerzas imperiales y sus aliados tienen serios problemas para controlar todos los sistemas que han conquistado. Momento a momento, más grupos de resistencia se han unido a la lucha y dificultan las tareas del enemigo. Tampoco hay que olvidarnos de la concentración de naves de guerra cerca de las fronteras del sistema estelar atrio... .

Un embajador interrumpió la exposición mientras el profesor Dhatú, el doctor Dreyfus y el profesor Ochanomizu entraban a la sala de conferencias.

—Alteza, todo esto suena muy bien, pero los grupos de resistencia tienen un efecto limitado sobre las capacidades ofensivas del enemigo. De nada sirve hostilizar a las fuerzas enemigas si no logramos alcanzar una victoria contundente. Mientras los Devastadores Estelares de N´astarith sigan siendo invulnerables, no existe la menor posibilidad de terminar con la guerra.

—Que bueno que toca el tema —replicó Andrea, accionando un control para que el holograma de la Vía Láctea desapareciera para dar lugar a uno de un Devastador Estelar—. Como saben, los científicos de la Alianza han estado trabajando en una manera de contrarrestar los escudos de las naves enemigas, pero ahora hemos hecho algunos progresos.

Rodrigo Carrier soltó un sonoro gruñido.

—¡Hemos estado escuchando ese mismo cuento desde hace tiempo y seguimos en la misma situación! ¿Por qué no aceptamos la realidad y negociamos la paz con N´astarith de una vez por todas? Los escudos abbadonitas son impenetrables sin importar que clase de armas usemos.

—Bueno, es cierto que los escudos enemigos han demostrado ser resistentes a la mayoría de las armas conocidas, pero el profesor Dhatú, el doctor Dreyfus y el profesor Ochanomizu han hecho un descubrimiento que los hará ver las cosas de otro modo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia los científicos. Estos se dieron cuenta de que la reina esperaba que la ayudaran a salir del problema en el que se encontraba. De ese modo decidieron comunicar su descubrimiento de la mejor manera posible.

—Sí, así es —dijo Dhatú—. Verán, el escudo de defensa de las naves abbadonitas opera empleando casi la totalidad de la energía de toda la nave. Por esto muchos sistemas dejan de funcionar cuando el escudo se encuentra activado. Los cazas y los robots de combate dependen enteramente de la energía de los Devastadores Estelares para accionar sus propios escudos de defensa.

El almirante Cariolano estaba realmente sorprendido.

—¿Quiere decir que sí logramos neutralizar el escudo de los Devastadores Estelares también dejaremos a los cazas desprotegidos?

—Es correcto, almirante —repuso Dreyfus—. Como pueden comprobar mediante esta simulación holográfica, tenemos la teoría de que los sistemas de contramedidas electrónicas en los Devastadores no cuentan con la energía necesaria para funcionar sí la nave emplea el escudo de defensa a su máxima capacidad.

—¿Y eso de qué demonios sirve? —preguntó Rodrigo Carrier—. Es obvio que no necesitan contramedidas electrónicas cuando la nave es totalmente inmune a cualquier ataque exterior.

—Exactamente, esa es la idea —dijo el profesor Ochanomizu, sintiendo que el momento culminante de su exposición se acercaba—. Y por eso los obligaremos a desactivar sus escudos empleando un método efectivo. El profesor Dhatú nos comentó que podríamos usar los sistemas teletransportadores de los cazas _Tao_ para transportar una carga explosiva al interior de cada nave enemiga. Como el sistema de contramedidas electrónicas no estaría funcionando, les será imposible evitar que usemos el sistema de teletransportación. La Alianza Estelar no posee la tecnología para teletransportar objetos, pero la GAU la emplea desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rodrigo Carrier observó el holograma del Devastador Estelar antes de hablar.

—¿Nos están diciendo que necesitarían bajar los escudos para usar el sistema de contramedidas?

—Es correcto —dijo Ochanomizu—. Sólo así lograrían evitar que siguiéramos utilizando los teletransportadores para atacarlos. Un caza Tao sólo tendría que acercarse unos cuantos kilómetros para enviar la carga explosiva dentro de un Devastador Estelar y destruirlo. Hemos pensado en la posibilidad de instalar sistemas de teletransportación a bordo de las _Águilas Real_ para realizar estas misiones.

—Bueno, me parece que todo esto es absurdo —se quejó el general MacDaguett desde su lugar—. Ni siquiera sabemos sí ese plan funcionará y en todo caso, aunque lográramos hacer que desactivaran sus escudos, el enemigo aún nos superaría en número y en armamento. Creo que este plan es completamente ridículo.

—¿Por qué el sistema de armas tiene energía a pesar del escudo? —preguntó Strenuss, ignorando a MacDaguett.

—Es la misma interrogante que también nos planteamos, general —le contestó Dhatú—. En realidad no sabemos mucho de sus naves. El doctor Dreyfus tiene la teoría de que los sistemas ofensivos operan de forma independiente, pero la verdad es que no estamos seguros de eso. Debemos entender que también existe la posibilidad de que puedan reconfigurar sus sistemas en poco tiempo y así logren mantener funcionando tanto los escudos como el sistema de contramedidas electrónicas.

—No puedo creer que vayan a creer todas estas boberías —exclamó MacDaguett dirigiéndose a todo el mundo—. Este plan está lleno de muchos supuestos y no podemos arriesgarnos a librar una batalla basándonos en meras especulaciones y teorías descabelladas. ¿Quieren que lancemos un contraataque con sólo unos minutos de margen?

—Es precisamente lo que estamos planeando, general —Andrea centró la atención una vez más. El holograma del Devastador Estelar se desvaneció—. Esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Una victoria sobre las fuerzas de Abbadón cambiaría el balance de la lucha. Me parece que sería un error pensar en sentarse a negociar en las actuales condiciones. ¿Acaso creen que N´astarith nos dejará con vida?

—La reina Andrea habla con la verdad —dijo Strenuss—. Los meganianos solíamos ser aliados de N´astarith y ahora nos cazan como animales. ¿De verdad esperan un mejor trato para ustedes que siempre se le han opuesto?

A las palabras del general meganiano siguió un largo silencio. La mayoría de los presentes intentaban asumir el alcance de los hechos. Sí N´astarith se comportaba de esa manera con sus antiguos aliados, ¿qué destino les esperaba a todo aquel que hubiese atrevido a desafiarlo abiertamente? La muerte sería el menor de los problemas.

_Tierra (Congreso Mundial)_

En las oficinas del Canciller, George Jush y algunos de sus colaboradores contemplaban atentamente la holopresencia de N´astarith proyectada sobre un extremo de la habitación. La figura del oscuro señor de Abbadón esperaba pacientemente en silencio mientras Jush continuaba con su informe.

—La flota se dirige hacia el sistema Adur, tal y como lo prometimos.

—Excelente, todo va de acuerdo al plan —la imagen mostraba la translúcida mueca de una sonrisa—. Creo que no tengo que recordarles que no debe quedar una sola nave aliada en Adur después del ataque. Todas deberán ser destruidas junto con sus tripulantes sin ninguna excepción.

—Hemos recibido confirmación de nuestros agentes de que los sistemas de armas de las naves aliadas pronto serán inhabilitados. Sólo faltan ultimar los detalles finales y entonces transmitiremos la orden de ataque. La misión ha sido denominada "Tormenta en el espacio".

La imagen asintió, su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca sin transición.

—Un nuevo amanecer está llegando a esta galaxia. La victoria de la Tierra está muy cerca y será recordara por toda la historia. Todo debe terminar en el sistema Adur y la Alianza finalmente desaparecerá. Me han servido bien y os recompensaré por eso.

La imagen se desvaneció.

Jush alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló un largo suspiro. Esta vez la mueca estaba en su boca y en sus ojos.

—Estos extraterrestres son todos iguales. Creen que la Tierra sólo está para cumplir sus deseos, pero pronto llegará el día en que las cosas cambiarán. N´astarith puede festejar todo lo que quiera, pero no puede negar el derecho de la Tierra a dirigir esta galaxia y todos sus planetas. Nuestro destino fue escrito en las estrellas por el dedo de Dios desde el principio de la creación.

El teléfono de Jush comenzó a sonar y éste lo descolgó.

—¿Sí?

La voz del nuevo presidente de Estados Unidos brotó del aparato.

—Señor, tenemos noticias de que Alexander está tratando de avisar a la Alianza Estelar sobre nuestros planes. La CIA interceptó parte de un mensaje codificado que fue retransmitido a Alaska y lo recibió un hombre no identificado. Hace una hora enviamos un comando para atraparlo, pero el sujeto logró enviar el mensaje a una nave segundos antes de hacer estallar el lugar donde se ocultaba. Tanto el desconocido como nuestros hombres murieron en la explosión, pero sabemos que se trataba de un mensaje de alerta para el Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar.

—¿Qué nave recibió la transmisión? —inquirió Jush—. Desde que declaré el estado de guerra en todo el planeta, ninguna nave puede partir sin autorización expresa de las fuerzas armadas.

—Parece que se trata de una nave pirata conocida como la _Snow Queen_. Hemos hecho una investigación y por lo que sabemos es dirigida por un sujeto de nombre André Archer. Anteriormente fungía como oficial dentro de la armada espacial británica, aunque tiempo después desertó y ahora se dedica a la piratería espacial. Se le busca en doce sistemas estelares.

Jush hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Sí se trata de un pirata espacial podremos comprarlo fácilmente. Ofrécele oro, gemas, mujeres, lo que quiera, pero haz que regrese inmediatamente y nos diga quién le pasó la información.

—Me temo que no será tan sencillo como parece, señor —repuso el presidente con un hilo en la voz—. André perdió a su familia por culpa del imperio de Abbadón y tiene amigos en Adur. Creemos que aceptó entregar el mensaje como una forma de revancha personal contra los extraterrestres.

—Entonces destruyan su maldita nave —ordenó Jush.

—Ya hemos despachado al _USS Hermes_ para interceptar a la _Snow Queen_ y destruirla cuanto antes. De todas maneras hemos hecho cálculos y sabemos que no conseguirán llegar a tiempo al sistema Adur.

—Más te vale o me aseguraré que alguien más confiable se siente en la Oficina Oval de la Casa Blanca. ¿Ya han averiguado donde se esconde Alexander y quién lo está ayudando?

—No, pero... .

—¡Pues averígualo, imbécil! ¡No podemos dejar que siga con vida! —Jush colgó bruscamente y luego miró a sus colaboradores—. Comuníquenme inmediatamente con el general Scott. Tenemos que avisarle sobre los piratas espaciales y ordenarle que declare la alerta amarilla en toda la flota. Esto nos obliga a acelerar nuestros planes.

_Astronave Churubusco. (Sala del Consejo)_

La reunión que se estaba celebrando se disgregó en varias discusiones simultaneas. La mitad de los presentes no estaban muy seguros de que los planes de la reina Andrea fueran confiables. En medio de aquella gran confusión, el almirante Cariolano reclamó con un gesto de atención de los presentes, y cuando todo el mundo le prestó atención, procedió a emitir su opinión.

—He estado en conversaciones con los demás líderes militares de la alianza y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo más conveniente es realizar algunos ejercicios militares para mejorar la coordinación entre nuestras fuerzas. El plan de la reina Andrea es arriesgado, pero no veo otra opción sí queremos salir adelante. Tenemos que lanzar una contraofensiva y por lo mismo enviaré a las _Águilas Reales_, a las fuerzas de la GAU y otras naves de combate hacia el sistema Ninxit con la misión de realizar maniobras de entrenamiento.

Rodrigo Carrier, que lo estaba escuchando con escepticismo, se inclinó hacia delante y cortó a Cariolano con un bufido.

—Corríjame sí me equivoco, almirante, pero quiere enviar lo mejor de nuestra flota a un sistema estelar bastante alejado. No quiero sonar alarmista, pero no es conveniente dejar la _Churubusco_ desprotegida sólo para ir a hacer juegos de guerra. Le recuerdo que en este momento tenemos a muchos refugiados con nosotros.

—Esos ejercicios son necesarios —replicó Cariolano—. Además, existen sistemas de escaneo en todo el sistema. Sí hubiera peligro lo sabríamos con mucho tiempo de anticipación y se tomarían acciones defensivas.

—¿Anticipación? Eso no es suficiente, le recuerdo que esta nave es el cuartel general de la Alianza Estelar y que la seguridad... .

—Perdone, comandante Carrier —le interrumpió el rey Lazar con un tono diplomático—. Pero en este caso debo estar de acuerdo con el almirante Cariolano y apoyar su plan. Sí lo que los científicos expusieron hace un momento resulta ser cierto, tenemos que preparar a nuestras fuerzas para lanzar un ataque.

—Es ridículo —se quejó Rodrigo.

—Tal vez, pero es hora de pasar de las palabras a las acciones —Lazar se volvió hacia la delegación de la GAU—. Gobernador Bantar, he oído que usted anteriormente era almirante de los zuyua y quiero pedirle que se encargue de llevar a nuestras naves al sistema Ninxit a realizar los ejercicios. El almirante Cariolano había hablado previamente conmigo de esto y me parece una excelente idea.

—Sería un honor, majestad —repuso Bantar—. Tengo que consultarlo antes con el emperador Zacek, pero no creo que exista ningún inconveniente al respecto.

Rodrigo no dijo nada. Se hundió en su asiento y desvió la mirada.

—Creo que los ejercicios son una buena idea —dijo Andrea.

Strenuss asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Votemos.

El rey Lazar contó los asentimientos.

—Se aprueba la propuesta del almirante por mayoría de votos —esperó, mirando a Rodrigo—. ¿Algún comentario más?

El comandante Carrier se limitó a mirar la pared.

—Es unánime —dijo Lazar, encogiéndose de hombros al cabo de un momento.

—Se levanta la sesión —anunció la reina Andrea—. Nos volveremos a reunir en un ciclo solar.

Mientras los demás líderes aliados y los militares abandonaban la sala del Consejo, Saulo se acercó al almirante Cariolano antes de que éste terminara de recoger sus cosas y pudiera irse también. La mirada del príncipe de Endoria era como el hielo y estaba sólo a un ápice de ser abiertamente hostil.

—No quise tocar el tema de los terrícolas en la sesión porque no era mi intención desviar el tema, pero quiero ser bastante claro con usted, almirante. No deseo ver naves terrícolas patrullando por el sistema y tampoco me interesa lo que tenga que decir al respecto, ¿le queda claro?

—Como el aire, príncipe —dijo Cariolano.

—Quiero un informe completo de los patrullajes efectuados por los terrícolas y datos técnicos de las naves que los realizaron.

—Tomo notas de su petición, príncipe. Puede estar seguro de que todo se hizo por la seguridad de la flota. El general MacDaguett quería demostrar su apoyo a la Alianza y por eso ofreció sus naves robot para realizar misiones de vigilancia.

—No vuelva a tomar decisiones de esa naturaleza sin consultarlo previamente con el Consejo de Líderes, almirante —el tono de Saulo era severo—. De lo contrario me aseguraré que sea relevado del mando y que le hagan una corte marcial.

—Le he dicho que tomé nota de sus peticiones, príncipe —dijo Cariolano con un tono testarudo. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y después inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en gesto de conclusión—. Esto debe bastarle por el momento, ¿algo más?

Su tono decía: "Váyase al demonio"

La boca de Saulo se comprimió hasta formar una línea.

—Eso es todo, almirante —dijo con tensa formalidad.

Cariolano dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Tan pronto como el almirante se hubo marchado de la sala del Consejo, la reina Andrea alcanzó al príncipe en el pasillo y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

—¿Algo malo sucede, Saulo?

—No es nada, Andrea, sólo estaba aclarando un asunto importante con el almirante Cariolano. Disculpa que no lo haya mencionado durante la sesión, pero no quería crear más polémica.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Andrea, conteniendo la respiración.

—El almirante dio autorización para que los terrícolas desplegaran naves robot por todo el sistema y lo hizo sin consultarlo con el Consejo de Líderes. Cariolano dice que el comando militar tiene autorización para llevar a cabo estas labores de vigilancia, pero no me gustó lo que hizo. Los terrícolas son nuestros aliados, pero es arriesgado desplegar naves más allá de la órbita del planeta.

—A veces Cariolano toma decisiones por su cuenta —repuso Andrea—. Hablaré con él más tarde para recomendarle que tenga cuidado. No te preocupes tanto, Saulo, te he notado demasiado tenso desde hace tiempo.

Saulo sonrió con cansancio.

—Tengo tiempo que no duermo bien, pero tengo demasiadas ocupaciones. Ni siquiera he podido seguir con el entrenamiento de Areth e incluso he olvidado a los Caballeros Celestiales. El Consejo de Líderes exige mucha atención.

—Sí, es verdad, pero tienes que encontrar tiempo para tus amigos.

—Trataré de hacerlo —dijo Saulo en voz baja—. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está la almirante Misa Ichijo? Creí que estaría en la sesión en calidad de oyente, pero no la vi ni a ella o a alguno de sus representantes.

—Creí que ya lo sabías, pero parece que no —Andrea se detuvo—. La almirante Misa ha decidido regresar a su universo una vez que el _Megaroad_ sea reparado en su totalidad. Parece que no están interesados en involucrarse en el conflicto y hasta cierto punto es comprensible.

—¿Comprensible dices? —bufó Saulo con desagrado, volviéndose hacia la reina—. Estamos pasando por un momento sumamente difícil y nos niegan ayuda cuando más la necesitamos. Tal vez a Misa y sus oficiales se le haya olvidado, pero arriesgamos la vida para salvarlos. No puedo creer que ahora quieran irse.

Andrea parecía como dolida.

—Sí, mira, tienes razón. Por supuesto que la tienes. El problema es que la flota de Misa es una fuerza expedicionaria de exploración espacial y no una fuerza de combate. La _Megaroad_ posee armamento, pero no es una nave de guerra.

—Quizá sea como dices, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible, así sean naves de carga. No me lo tomes a mal, pero esperaba un poco más de gratitud de parte de ellos. ¡De haber sabido que iban a darnos la espalda mejor los hubiéramos dejado en su universo!

—Saulo, por favor, analiza lo que estás diciendo —replicó Andrea—. Hicimos lo que era correcto y lo sabes. No es que esté de acuerdo con Misa, pero también debemos comprender que no puede desatender a los suyos.

El príncipe suspiró larga y profundamente.

—Está bien, tienes razón. No debí decir eso.

—Descuida, todos estamos algo alterados.

—Han sido demasiadas cosas y estoy cansado —murmuró Saulo.

Un suave timbre sonó en las vestimentas de la reina.

—Disculpa —dijo y se volvió, sacando su comunicador de un bolsillo—. ¿Sí...?

—Majestad, los escáneres espaciales detectaron una nave desconocida cerca de la órbita del planeta —dijo una voz femenina por el comunicador—. Han enviado un mensaje donde nos piden autorización para aterrizar en la _Churubusco_. Aseguran venir del planeta Kinmokusei y dicen que la conocen a usted, pero el sistema que mencionan no aparece en ningún registro. Hemos puesto un escuadrón en alerta roja.

—Voy para allá —repuso Andrea—. Notifiquen al almirante Cariolano y no abran fuego a menos que sea reales necesario. Podrían ser refugiados de algún sistema estelar en el borde exterior de la galaxia.

Se guardó el comunicador y exhaló un suspiro.

—Cuando no es una cosa es la otra, ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto —asintió Saulo—. Esperemos que no sea nada malo.

_USS Enterprise._

—¿General? —la voz sin emoción del oficial de comunicación llamó la atención de Winfield Scott—. Nos llaman del _HMS Ark Royal_, señor. Es el almirante Albert Albion que desea hablar con usted.

Los ojos de Scott se entrecerraron. Últimamente aquel inglés lo estaba molestando demasiado con sus protestas y sus constantes cuestionamientos. De seguro estaba llamando para averiguar por qué la flota se dirigía hacia el sistema Adur a máxima velocidad luego de declarar la alerta amarilla.

—Adelante.

El oficial de comunicación tecleó un código y la pantalla visora del puente se iluminó con una imagen del rostro de Albert Albion.

—General Scott —dijo con viveza el almirante inglés—. ¿Puedo saber cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Por qué nos dirigimos hacia el sistema Adur? ¿Acaso existe alguna razón en espacial para declarar la alerta amarilla?

—De hecho sí —repuso Scott con indiferencia—. Hace poco recibí un informe del general MacDaguett donde nos avisan que una flota de la Alianza Estelar se prepara para invadir la Tierra. Nuestra misión es destruir las naves enemigas antes de que lleguen a nuestro sistema solar.

—¿Qué dice? —exclamó Albert—. Eso es completamente ilógico.

—Le aseguró que no es así. Hace unos instantes comunique personalmente esa información al Canciller y éste me ha dado autorización para lanzar un ataque preventivo. Tenemos que proteger a la Tierra antes de que las naves enemigas estén listas. La operación tiene el nombre clave de "Tormenta en el espacio"

—¡Holy ship! ¿Está seguro de eso? Quizá deberíamos hablar con alguien en la Alianza antes de iniciar una... .

—De nada serviría hacer eso —le interrumpió Scott—. El general MacDaguett descubrió la existencia de esa flota detrás del planeta Adur y nos está esperando en el sistema para unirse a nosotros. Sí tratamos de comunicarnos con la Alianza sólo delataríamos nuestra posición, así que no habrá ninguna transmisión.

—¡Esto es una locura! Tengo que hablar con el Canciller ahora mismo.

—Olvídelo, almirante —dijo Scott a punto de perder los estribos—. No habrá más comunicaciones con la Tierra a partir de este momento. Desde que se declaró la alerta amarilla toda la flota navega "a ciegas" para evitar nuestra detección por parte del enemigo. Le recomiendo que prepare a sus hombres para el combate.

—No puede hacer eso, general.

—Le garantizo que su disentimiento quedará debidamente asentado en la bitácora, almirante. Scott fuera.

Cuanto se interrumpió la transmisión, Scott hervía en deseos de ordenar que arrestaran a Albert y lo metieran en un calabozo. Ahora estaba convencido de que el almirante inglés sería un problema a futuro, pero esperaba poder mantenerlo bajo control hasta que la batalla en Adur hubiese terminado. Scott sabía que debía conducirse con tranquilidad hasta el momento en que no hubiera marcha atrás en el conflicto con la Alianza Estelar.

—Ese tipo me está haciendo perder la paciencia —murmuró mientras cerraba un puño y golpeaba uno de los brazos de su asiento—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Entraremos al sistema Adur en aproximadamente una hora —informó el oficial de navegación y luego agregó—: Señor, mientras usted hablaba con el almirante Albert, recibimos un mensaje para usted proveniente de la _USS Hermes_ con carácter de urgente.

—¿Qué dice? —quiso saber Scott—. ¿Encontraron la nave pirata?

—Mejor que eso, general. Los piratas fueron destruidos junto con su nave en los límites del sistema Ninxit antes de poder efectuar cualquier transmisión.

Scott dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora tenía motivos para relajarse un poco.

—Excelente, podemos proceder con el ataque. Preparen el sistema de defensa y ordene a los pilotos que aborden sus naves. Todo el personal a sus puestos de batalla y estén listos para declarar la alerta roja en toda la flota.

_Continuará... ._


	136. SIN ALTERNATIVAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXV

SIN ALTERNATIVAS

__

Astronave Churubusco. (Sala de entrenamiento)

Asiont observó disimuladamente a Ami, que tenía puesta toda su atención puesta sobre Shiryu mientras éste continuaba explicándoles a todos porqué Saori Kido había usado su sangre para restaurar las armaduras de bronce. Pero la simulación era una pérdida de tiempo, Asiont no podía ocultar su interés por la Sailor Senshi a los ojos de aquellos que lo conocían de mucho tiempo atrás. Casiopea casi podía sentir el tronar de los latidos de su amigo sin necesidad de acercarse.

Casiopea emitió un suspiro silencioso. Tenía una idea demasiado clara del tipo de interés que su amigo tenía en Sailor Mercury. Cuando Shiryu y Mu terminaron de aclarar todas las dudas de los curiosos, Azmoudez llamó la atención de todos al otro lado de la habitación. El general unixiano espero a que las distintas miradas se volvieran hacia su persona antes de hablar.

—Quisiera pedirles a todos que vengan conmigo al planeta Adur para buscar el testamento de Azarus. De acuerdo con mis fuentes, la bóveda se localiza en un lugar cercano a las ruinas de un antiguo templo de los Caballeros Celestiales destruido hace algún tiempo.

—¡Cuenta con nosotros! —exclamó Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces—. Te acompañaremos para encontrar ese testamento. Sí existe una manera de derrotar a los guerreros de N´astarith, tenemos que conocerla cuanto antes.

—Perfecto —dijo Azmoudez con una leve sonrisa—. Creo que entre todos será más sencillo encontrar la bóveda en poco tiempo y abrirla. Una vez que hagamos esto, sería cuestión de unos pocos nanociclos para traducir el testamento y descubrir todo lo que ahí se dice sobre el poder del aureus.

—Nosotros también iremos —anunció Dai dando un decidido paso al frente.

—Dai —musitó Sailor Saturn en voz baja.

—Nada me impedirá ir en está ocasión —anunció Ranma con seguridad.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —inquirió Yamcha.

—La nave estará lista en unos poco ciclos.

—¡Que bien! —exclamó Sailor Moon.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hikaru.

Azmoudez asintió y miró a uno por uno a todos los jóvenes y jovencitas que se hallaban delante de él; cuando la mayoría mostró su disposición a acompañarlo en la búsqueda del testamento, se volvió hacia Azrael para alejarse unos metros junto con él mientras ambos conversaban en voz baja.

—¿Qué te parece, hermano? No podríamos pedir mejor compañía.

—No lo sé, Azmoudez —murmuró Azrael—. ¿De verdad es necesario?

—Creo recordar que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes y ambos sabemos que llegaríamos a esto. No existe otro camino y es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, hermano.

Azrael bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, hermano, lo sé, pero pienso que tal vez no sea una buena idea.

—No me digas que vas a acobardarte.

—¿Qué pasará con Uriel? —inquirió Azrael—. ¿Se lo dirás a él también?

Azmoudez lo miró con desdén.

—Claro que no, su destino será el mismo que el de los demás.

Piccolo frunció el entrecejo con recelo. Quizá nadie más podía enterarse de lo que los generales unixianos estaban conversando entre sí, pero la raza nameku gozaba de un oído excepcional y podía escuchar sonidos sin ningún problema incluso a varios kilómetros. En esos momentos, estando Azmoudez y Azrael sólo a unos poco pasos de distancia, para Piccolo era como si estuvieran hablando justo frente a él.

—¿No crees que debemos pensar las cosas nuevamente?

—¡Basta de tonterías, Azrael! ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! —murmuró Azmoudez en un susurro apenas audible—. Ve al hangar número siete y alista un transbordador para salir lo antes posible. No debe haber ningún retraso o de lo contrario serás tú quien enfrente las consecuencias.

—Sí, hermano, como digas —repuso Azrael antes de darse la media vuelta y dejar la sala de entrenamientos.

Azmoudez sacudió la cabeza con furia, pero se tranquilizó cuando recordó que lo estaban observando. Era momento de seguir con la farsa. Tenía que aparentar completa normalidad sí deseaba que las cosas salieran como estaban planeadas o alguien podría empezar a hacer demasiadas preguntas. Como toda farsa que se precie de tal, su desarrollo subsiguiente debía proceder con lógica implacable a partir de su ridícula premisa inicial: que encontrarían una forma de vencer a los Khans. Era una verdadera lástima que N´astarith no pudiera estar ahí para disfrutar la forma en que la trampa estaba a punto de cerrarse.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Azmoudez? —le preguntó Sailor Jupiter mientras caminaba hacia el general en compañía de Fuu y Sailor Venus.

Entonces, Azmoudez se volvió para mirar directamente a los ojos de Makoto.

—No, claro que no —negó el general con una sonrisa fingida—. Es sólo que Azrael olvidó hacer algo importante, pero ya está en eso. Espero que ustedes también decidan venir con nosotros al planeta Adur.

—Puedes confiar con que así será —repuso Sailor Jupiter.

—Por supuesto, cuenta con nuestro apoyo —dijo Fuu.

—Excelente —la sonrisa de Azmoudez se amplió un poco más—. Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de todos encontraremos la clave para derrotar a los guerreros de Abbadón y al mismo N´astarith.

Fuu sonrió con optimismo.

—Escucharte decir eso me llena de esperanza.

—Bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien, mi joven amiga. Uno nunca debe perder la esperanza a pesar de las dificultades. Sí algo he aprendido en la vida es que por cada puerta que se cierra, siempre se abre una ventana.

Uriel caminó con rapidez para llegar a Azmoudez. Había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo mientras dejaba que sus generales explicaran todo lo referente al testamento de Azarus y los planes para viajar a Adur a buscarlo. Cuando juzgó que su presencia ya no era necesaria, decidió que había llegado la hora de marcharse. Sólo se había detenido unos momentos más porque deseaba escuchar acerca de la condición de Saori y la explicación de Shiryu sobre las armaduras de bronce, pero prefería irse para evitar estar en el mismo lugar que los Celestiales. La animadversión que sentía por ellos le impedía tolerar su presencia.

—General, debo irme, los estaré esperando en el hangar número siete.

—Claro, señor —repuso Azmoudez—. Lo veré allá junto a Azrael. Sé que usted también nos acompañará.

—No me lo perdería por nada, general —dijo Uriel antes de retirarse.

La sonrisa de Azmoudez seguía siendo cálida, pero sus ojos se habían tornado distantes.

—Puedo estar seguro de eso —murmuró.

En el momento en que Uriel dejaba la sala de entrenamiento, Sailor Jupiter pudo observar a dos oficiales de la Alianza Estelar entrando al mismo tiempo. Tras saludar al general Azmoudez, los militares se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Zacek, Lis-ek, Uller y Shilbalam y comenzaron a hablar con ellos.

Mientras la rampa de abordaje se extendía, entraron corriendo treinta soldados lerasinos armados que tomaron posiciones defensivas alrededor de la nave que acababa de aterrizar en el hangar. A la reina Andrea le pareció un tanto exagerado, pero sabía que los militares únicamente estaban siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad correspondiente. La nave parecía estar hecha de cristal y tenía una forma diferente a la de cualquier otra nave que Andrea hubiese visto antes. Cuando la escotilla finalmente se abrió, una joven elegantemente vestida de rojo, azul y amarillo salió del interior de la nave cristalina y descendió por la rampa, flanqueada por dos sailor senshi que Andrea pudo reconocer casi de inmediato.

—Son la reina Kakyuu, Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker —murmuró la reina y luego se volvió hacia los soldados para darles indicaciones—. Bajen sus armas de inmediato. No hay peligro, ellas son amigas.

Los militares acataron la orden mientras Kakyuu se detenía delante de Andrea y el príncipe Saulo.

—Soy la primera reina del planeta Kinmokusei, del reino Tankei —declaró la joven y luego inclinó un poco la cabeza con las manos entrelazadas—. Mi nombre es Kakyuu.

—Sean bienvenidas a la astronave _Churubusco_ —repuso Andrea mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro—. Es un gran honor volver a verlas a todas.

Kakyuu inclinó la cabeza nuevamente.

—El honor es todo mío.

Andrea indicó con un gesto a Saulo para que se acercara.

—Reina Kakyuu, permita que le presente al príncipe Saulo del planeta Endoria.

Saulo le miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—Encantado de conocerla, majestad. Espero que disculpe nuestra falta de hospitalidad, pero no sabíamos que planeaban llegar a esta nave. ¿Puedo saber cómo nos han encontrado?

—Tuve que utilizar mis poderes para encontrar el resplandor del Cristal de Plata que posee Sailor Moon —explicó Kakyuu—. No fue una tarea sencilla, pero logré hacerlo luego de varios intentos. Se dice que la luz que proyecta el Cristal de Plata es la más intensa en toda la Vía Láctea. Gracias a esa luz fue que pudimos localizar su nave a pesar de las dificultades.

Saulo arqueó una ceja.

—No tenía idea de eso.

—Temíamos que no nos recordara, majestad —dijo Sailor Star Healer.

—Debo confesar que estoy algo sorprendida —murmuró Andrea con calma. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su derecha para invitarlas a que la siguieran—. La verdad es que no esperaba que pudieran llegar a este universo, pero me alegra verlas nuevamente. Sí me acompañan, por favor, las llevaré a donde se encuentran Sailor Moon y el resto de las Sailor Senshi.

—Muchas gracias, estoy ansiosa por ver a la princesa de la Luna —murmuró Kakyuu mientras caminaba junto a Andrea, seguida por las Sailor Star Light, el príncipe Saulo y algunos guardias lerasinos.

—Supongo que habrán venido a ayudarnos —comentó Saulo.

La reina Kakyuu asintió con la cabeza.

—Es correcto, príncipe, para eso es que viajamos hasta este universo. Así como Sailor Moon, nosotras también deseamos apoyarlos en su lucha contra N´astarith y sus guerreros de la oscuridad. Admito que nuestros poderes y habilidades no sean iguales a los del enemigo, pero estamos dispuestas a pelear sí es necesario.

—No tiene idea de cómo requerimos ayuda, majestad —dijo Andrea.

En el interior de la nave Tao, el gobernador Bantar permanecía sentado en su puesto de mando esperando a que el emperador Zacek se comunicara con ellos en cualquier momento. Los escuadrones de cazas _Tao_ y los Transformables estaban listos para dirigirse al sistema Ninxit, junto a las _Águilas Reales_ y otras naves de combate pertenecientes a la Alianza Estelar que se estaban agrupando. De acuerdo con los mapas estelares que le habían proporcionado, Bantar sabía que el sistema estelar donde realizarían las maniobras estaba bastante alejado. Las razones por las cuales Cariolano había escogido ese sistema en particular y no alguno más cercano era un detalle que Bantar todavía no comprendía del todo. ¿Por qué tenía que ir tan lejos? Otra cosa que le resultaba incomprensible era que la flota terrícola de MacDaguett no participara en las maniobras conjuntas, sino que las realizarían del otro lado del planeta Adur. ¿Por qué unas naves irían a un sistema y otras no?

Mientras el gobernador zuyua continuaba meditando sobre las maniobras de combate y los riesgos que presentaba alejarse tanto de Adur, la principal pantalla visora se iluminó con una imagen fulgurante y nítida del rostro de Zacek.

—Gobernador Bantar, me han informado sobre las maniobras militares que el Consejo de la Alianza Estelar pretende realizar en compañía de nuestras fuerzas. Le doy el permiso para hacerlo y también le deseo buena suerte.

—Gracias, emperador —Bantar inclinó la cabeza—. Sin embargo siento que es mi obligación decirle que veo algunos riesgos en todo esto. Luego de revisar los planes del almirante Cariolano, me doy cuenta que la _Churubusco_ y demás naves que permanecen en Adur estarían en una situación relativamente vulnerable una vez que nos marchemos.

Zacek frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Digo que no me parece prudente enviar a casi la totalidad de las naves de combate a un sistema tan alejado como es al que iremos. Para los cazas _Tao_ no existe tanto problema, pero a las demás naves les tomaría unas cuatro horas estándar regresar en caso de emergencia. El sistema Ninxit se localiza a ciento cincuenta parsecs de Adur, lo que equivale a más de trescientos años luz de distancia. Incluso las _Águilas Reales_ tardarían algo de tiempo en llegar a Adur.

—Comprendo los riesgos que esto implica, Bantar —murmuró Zacek—. Pero la _Churubusco_ posee escáneres de espacio profundo capaces de detectar planetas o naves a ocho parsecs de distancia. Incluso me han contado que posee escáneres anti-ocultación para descubrir naves encubiertas. Te aseguro que sí algo llegara a pasar podríamos huir a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Además no olvides que las naves de MacDaguett permanecerán en el sistema.

—Ya lo sé, emperador, es sólo que... —Bantar hizo una pausa y buscó las palabras adecuadas—... hay algo que no me gusta. Cuando fui almirante de la astronave _Atlantis_ siempre me preocupe por no correr riesgos innecesarios y creo que es un error táctico ir a realizar maniobras a un sistema tan distante.

—Lo sé, amigo, pero ahora nos encontramos en una situación completamente diferente. Sí lo que el profesor Dhatú y los científicos de la Alianza Estelar descubrieron resulta acertado, entonces tenemos que preparar a nuestras fuerzas para lanzar un ataque contra los ejércitos de N´astarith.

Bantar aceptó esto con un asentimiento, pero en su interior aún pensaba que los planes de Cariolano no eran una buena idea.

—De acuerdo, emperador. Espero que todo salga bien.

—Yo también, viejo amigo. Buena suerte —le contestó Zacek, y la pantalla quedó en blanco.

Bantar permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos por un breve instante hasta que la voz del androide YZ-1 llamó su atención. En el espacio, las diferentes naves de la Alianza Estelar estaban encendiendo sus propulsores hiperespaciales MK y se preparaban para la partida.

—Gobernador Bantar, los cazas Tao se encuentran listos y hemos recibido el aviso de que podemos proceder. Tiempo aproximado de llegada al sistema Ninxit utilizando máxima velocidad trans-warp se calcula en cuatro horas.

—Procedan.

Las naves aliadas abandonaron la órbita del planeta Adur y dieron el salto al hiperespacio.

__

El Súper Executor alzó una extremidad. La guadaña del extremo desapareció en el alojamiento del antebrazo y surgió en su lugar un barreno. El ruido del taladro era espantoso. Sin piedad, el robot se inclinó hacia delante, hundiendo la perforadora en el pecho del Executor-03 del cual brotaron chispas. El panel de control ubicado delante de Mana explotó en llamas, causándole heridas en el abdomen. El Súper Executor esperó hasta que la punta del barreno salió por la espalda del robot de Mana para finalmente lanzarlo hacia el suelo con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos y gritó con fuerza.

¿En donde estaba?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero pudo darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la cabina del Executor-03. Como se sentía mareada, Mana se derrumbó sobre la cama con la respiración agitada. Cuando trató de incorporarse nuevamente, recibió un impacto emocional: En un rincón de la habitación, donde la luz se diluía, había una figura humana, observándola.

—¿Musashi? —preguntó—. ¿Eres tú? ¿En dónde estamos?

—Descansa, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasó con los demás?

—Están bien. Shinji despertó hace poco y Asuka aún está en recuperación.

Mana dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada.

—Qué bueno, me da tranquilidad saber eso.

Musashi se acercó unos pasos cortos y titubeantes con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

—Quería pedirte perdón —murmuró.

—No... .

—Tú trataste de advertirnos sobre la traición del general Kymura, pero yo no quise hacerte caso y hasta te llame traidora. Yo soy quien debería haber estado a punto de morir y no tú. Perdóname, por favor.

—No... no... no podías saberlo.

—Eso no excusa. Debí haberte escuchado, pero estaba celoso de Shinji.

—Deja de preocuparte, lo importante es que estamos bien. Tú nos salvaste a todos y eso es lo que realmente importa. Sí no fuera por ti tal vez no habríamos sobrevivido en el espacio.

—Te quiero mucho, Mana.

Ella nunca lo había escuchado decir eso. Fue la primera vez. Al poco rato Mana se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Musashi escogió quedarse con ella un rato más mientras los androides médicos iban y venían realizando todo tipo de exámenes médicos al cuerpo de la chica.

En la sala de entrenamientos, la reina Andrea y el príncipe Saulo presentaron a la reina Kakyuu y a las Sailor Star Light ante todos los demás guerreros. Incapaz de contener su emoción, Sailor Moon corrió hacia donde estaban Kakyuu y las Star Light para dar rienda suelta a toda su alegría. Las otras sailor guerreras comenzaron a acercarse con excepción de Sailor Galaxia, que aún se sentía culpable por todo el daño que había provocado en el planeta de Kakyuu.

—¡Vinieron a ayudarnos! —exclamó Sailor Moon—. ¡Gracias, amigas!

—No nos agradezcas todavía, Sailor Moon —repuso Sailor Star Maker—. Aún no hemos derrotado al enemigo y sólo entonces podrás darnos las gracias.

—¿Para qué vinieron aquí? —Sailor Uranus se adelantó a las demás Outer Senshi, mirando escrutadora a los ojos de Sailor Star Maker—. No era necesario que vinieran a este universo cuando es obvio que esta batalla no les corresponde.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Sailor Uranus —dijo Sailor Star Maker—. Pero no confundas las cosas. La amenaza que representa N´astarith es un peligro tanto para su sistema solar como para el nuestro. No olvide que la galaxia entera se encuentra amenazada, así que todas las sailors debemos unirnos.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres creer, adelante —se mofó Sailor Uranus. Se dio la media vuelta y mirándolas por encima del hombro, añadió—: Solamente no interfieran en nuestro camino y no habrá ningún problema.

De pronto, la reina Kakyuu se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Sailor Uranus era una pantalla. No era que la Outer Senshi sintiera realmente antipatía por ellas, sino que no deseaba que se entrometieran en sus asuntos. La Outer Senshi era demasiada orgullosa para reconocer que necesitaba ayuda de los demás y prefería adoptar una actitud de "lobo solitario" antes que hacer equipo con alguien más que no fuera Sailor Neptune o Sailor Pluto. Pero lo que Kakyuu desconocía era que Haruka había cambiado su manera de pensar gracias a Usagi. A partir de la última batalla, Sailor Uranus finalmente había terminado aceptando a las Inner Senshi como compañeras de equipo, aunque todavía solía recelar de los extraños.

Asiont se acercó a Kakyuu, la miró a los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

—No tenía idea de que hubiera llegado, majestad.

—¿Acaso lo había olvidado, caballero Asiont? —le contestó Kakyuu—. Les habíamos dicho que los acompañaríamos en la lucha contra N´astarith. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para honrar la memoria de Sailor Star Figther.

—¿Entonces ustedes también son sailor guerreras? —inquirió Areth.

Sailor Star Healer asintió.

—Así es, aunque nosotras provenimos de otro mundo diferente al de Sailor Moon y sus amigas. Se dice que en nuestro universo hay una sailor senshi por cada planeta que existe.

—¿Por cada planeta? —murmuró Shun—. Parece que los planetas son para estas chicas lo mismo que las constelaciones para los santos.

Mientras algunos se acercaban a saludar a las recién llegadas, Piccolo dirigió una mirada sesgada hacia donde se encontraba Azmoudez. Ahora más que nunca tenía motivos para desconfiar del general. El guerrero nameku buscó en el aura mientras Azmoudez conversaba con Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus y Fuu. El mundo se tornó en formas de luz y oscuridad. Y ahora podía ver a las tres chicas y al general, y el aura que cada uno despedía.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus y Fuu eran luminosas, seres transparentes, una trío de ventanas a un prado iluminado por la pureza de sus corazones. Pero Azmoudez era una tormenta caótica que amenazaba con transformarse en un tornado, y era una tormenta que mostraba ciertos signos de oscuridad. Entonces, Piccolo llevó sus ojos hacia Kakyuu y descubrió que ella igualmente irradiaba una luz casi perfecta, pero no ocurría igual en el caso de Asiont. Del mismo modo que con Azmoudez, el Caballero Celestial parecía una nube gris con tendencia a convertirse en una cruda tormenta. La tensión que bullía dentro de Asiont era tan abrumadoramente poderosa que iba más allá de toda comprensión. La menor fluctuación de su aura podía generar el caos en el Celestial. Podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

¿También debía desconfiar de él?

—Oye, Lance —Piccolo llamó la atención del hermano de Cadmio, que casualmente se encontraba cerca. Lance se volvió apenas escuchó que lo llamaban y decidió acercarse al lado del guerrero nameku—. ¿En dónde se encuentran las tres gemas sagradas que lograron recuperar?

—¿Las gemas? No te preocupes por eso, las pusimos en una bóveda localizada en uno de los laboratorios. Hace poco comencé a hacerle algunas pruebas para determinar su composición, pero hasta el momento no he tenido suerte. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No podría explicarlo claramente, pero tengo un presentimiento —la voz de Piccolo era hosca y átona—. ¿Quién más sabe de la ubicación de las gemas?

—Bueno —Lance frunció el ceño—. Están los miembros del Consejo de Líderes, los militares, los científicos y nosotros los Celestiales. Están custodiadas todo el tiempo por guardias y androides de combate fuertemente armados. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Se trata de Azmudez —dijo Piccolo al fin—. Lo escuché conversando con su hermano y parece que algo está tramando. No puedo asegurarlo con certeza, pero presiento que no nos han dicho toda la verdad referente a ese supuesto testamento.

—¿Cómo los escuchaste?

—Yo poseo un excelente oído y pude escucharlos a pesar de que se encontraban bastante lejos de mí. No he querido decir nada porque podría haberlo malinterpretado, pero no confío en él.

Lance parpadeó.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Azmoudez puede tener diferencias con nosotros los Celestiales, pero en el fondo persigue las mismas cosas.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Lance no supo que responder.

—Será mejor que nos mantengamos alerta —Piccolo volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Azmoudez y Sailor Jupiter—. Desde que llegué a esta nave he percibido un velo de oscuridad que afecta mi percepción y creo que no soy el único en darme cuenta de eso.

Zacek se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lis-ek, Shilbalam, Uller, Casiopea, Ranma, Ryoga, Dai, Poppu, Marine, Leona, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Yamcha, No.18, Kuririn, Gohan, Umi y Ten-Shin-Han. Todos ellos habían estado conversando sobre el testamento de Azarus y habían llegado a la conclusión de acompañar a Azmoudez a buscarlo. Mientras el emperador zuyua caminaba hacia ellos, Ranma aún hablaba sobre lo que a él le importa más que el famoso testamento.

—Lo que realmente quisiera es averiguar en dónde tienen a Akane.

Casiopea miró al chico.

—Tengo entendido que Sombrío es conocido por raptar mujeres. La única forma de averiguar su paradero es interrogando a uno de los guerreros de Abbadón, pero te aseguro que pronto lo descubriremos.

—Parece que todo está listo —dijo Zacek al unirse de nuevo al grupo—. Los cazas _Tao_ han partido para unirse a las maniobras militares ordenadas por el Consejo de Líderes.

Lis-ek miró detenidamente a su esposo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Zacek? Pareces un poco preocupado.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Son varias cosas en realidad. Antes de marcharse, Bantar mencionó que no le gustaba el plan del almirante Cariolano porque comprometían la seguridad de la flota, pero no sólo es eso. Desde que las naves partieron he estado percibiendo que el poder de la oscuridad se ha intensificado todavía más y eso no me gusta.

—Eso es cierto —convino Shilbalam—. El manto de la oscuridad ha envuelto a esta galaxia casi en su totalidad y eso afecta gravemente nuestras habilidades como Guerreros Kundalini. No podemos confiar del todo en nuestra percepción.

—¿Un poder oscuro dicen? —Hyoga frunció el ceño—. ¿Creen que nos encontramos en peligro acaso?

—No podría asegurarlo plenamente —le respondió Shilbalam.

De pronto, los agente J y K entraron a la habitación por la puerta de acceso y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el general Azmoudez. Antes de que lograran llegar con la persona que estaban buscando, Eclipse se interpuso en su camino y los obligó a detenerse. El agente K observó al Espía Estelar de arriba abajo con aburrimiento.

—¿Se puede saber a qué vienen aquí? No recuerdo haber pedido un ataúd.

K exhibió un neurodesestabilizador.

—A un lado o te borró la memoria.

—¿Tú y cuantos más? —le desafió el enmascarado—. Adelante, luego la recuperaré ahogándome de borracho en licor. Apuesto que no sabías que así se puede recordar las cosas.

—Oye, quítate del camino antes de que decida patear tu sucio trasero —replicó J en forma amenazante—. Quizá no estés informado, pero he encerrado a muchos tu especie por causar problemas en la Tierra.

Eclipse agitó las manos y se burló.

—Mira como tiemblo, mira como tiemblo. Tal vez no lo recuerden, pero hace tiempo su organización decomisó mi nave y quiero que me la devuelvan o voy a desquitarme con ustedes dos.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó K con enfado.

Cadmio se apresuró a intervenir antes de que alguno de los Hombres de Oscuro decidiera lanzar un puñetazo contra el rostro de Eclipse. El Caballero Celestial tomó al espía de un brazo y lo apartó.

—No des más problemas, "tigre".

—Vamos, Cadmio —dijo Eclipse—. ¡Dame cinco ciclos con ellos!

—¡Ve a hacer tus cinco ciclos de ejercicio, mercenario ocioso! —le gritó K.

Eclipse les gritó un par de maldiciones más, pero los Hombres de Oscuro ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Los agente de MID llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el general Azmoudez y saludaron a Fuu y a las Inner Senshi.

—¿Qué ocurre, K? —inquirió Azmoudez.

—Todo está listo para partir, general —repuso el Hombre de Oscuro en un tono carente de emoción—. Tenemos ordenes de escoltarlos hacia el planeta Adur y proporcionarles apoyo logística para cumplir con la misión.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Minako con curiosidad.

Azmoudez le soltó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Un peculiar brillo iluminó su mirada.

—La nave para ir al planeta Adur está lista, Sailor Venus. Es hora de localizar la bóveda secreta y el testamento de Azarus.

__

USS Enterprise.

Todas las naves de la flota estaban listas para entrar en combate. Después de repartir ordenes a todos los oficiales sobre el plan de ataque, Scott había dispuesto que se enviara por delante una escuadrilla de cazas EA-6B _Prowler_ y varias naves E-2C _Haweye_. Los _Prowler_ tenían como misión bloquear todos los escáneres de espacio profundo y alerta temprana ubicados a lo largo del sistema Adur mientras que los _Haweye_ debían encargarse de rastrear el movimiento de las patrullas de cazas de la Alianza en el área. Cuando la flota de MacDaguett comenzó a moverse hacia el lado visible del planeta más grande, Scott sabía que había llegado la hora para lanzar el ataque sobre la _Churubusco_.

Con toda la tripulación en sus puestos de combate, el almirante Albert Albion del _HMS Ark Royal_ examinó los planes de batalla que le llegaban por los diferentes ordenadores y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo. Durante toda su carrera militar se había inspirado en el ejemplo del brillante almirante británico Horatio Nelson, vencedor de Trafalgar, y por lo mismo estaba convencido de que aún en las guerras debía existir al menos un cierto grado de humanidad. Como parte del plan de batalla exigía bombardear algunas ciudades en el planeta Adur, Albion sentía la necesidad de intentar de convencer una última vez a Scott de que no lanzara el ataque.

—Comuníquenme con el _USS Enterprise_ —ordenó.

—Pero, señor, la flota navega "a ciegas" —le recordó el oficial de comunicaciones—. El general Scott dijo que... .

—¿Es qué debo repetir cada orden que doy? —le interrumpió Albion en un tono desagradable—. Ya sé lo que dijo el almirante Scott, pero aún así quiero hablar con él una vez más. ¿Está claro?

El oficial de comunicaciones asintió y volvió a sumirse en su consola para entablar un enlace con la nave insignia de la armada americana. A los poco segundos, la principal pantalla visora del puente mostró una imagen clara del almirante Winfield Scott.

—Albion, le dije claramente que no habría más transmisiones.

—Es un canal seguro, señor —replicó Albión—. Además es necesario que hable con usted porque es el único que puede impedir que cometamos un error. General, quiero pedirle que no lancemos el ataque hasta no hablar con alguien en la Alianza Estelar.

Scott esbozó una sonrisa para compensar la acidez de su respuesta.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía, ¿y qué más?

—General, las ordenes del Congreso Mundial eran proteger a la Tierra y a su sistema solar, no lanzar un ataque contra una flota estacionada a miles de años luz en un sistema estelar alejado y de paso bombardear un planeta. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?

—De lo que me doy cuenta es de que usted está discutiendo mis ordenes, almirante, y eso no lo voy a permitir. Esas naves en Adur son parte de una estrategia encaminada a invadir la Tierra. Sí usted no tiene el valor para defender nuestro mundo encontraré a alguien que pueda hacerlo.

Albion no se dejó amedrentar. En vez de eso, miró a Scott directo a los ojos en forma desafiante.

—General, es su privilegio relevarme del cargo.

—Excelente, me parece bien —dijo Scott sin ocultar el inmenso placer que le proporcionaba aquel momento—. En ese caso queda usted relevado del mando del _HMS Ark Royal_ y permanecerá arrestado hasta que se presente a corte marcial por responder a los cargos de insubordinación, traición a la Tierra, conspiración y terrorismo. Retiren al almirante del puente de mando.

De pronto, un par de oficiales se acercaron a Albert y se colocaron a sus costados. Uno de ellos desenfundó un arma y le apunto al almirante. Éste miró de reojo a su segundo oficial que lo amenazaba y luego se levantó para encararlo.

—Siempre supe que anhelabas un ascenso, Nathan, pero nunca imagine cuanto.

__

Astronave Churubusco. (Sala de entrenamiento)

Cadmio miraba hacia la puerta de acceso, más allá de Casiopea y Lance, hacia los santos dorados y las sailor senshi que se preparaban para dirigirse hacia la nave de transporte que los llevaría al planeta Adur. Los Celestiales habían decidido aprovechar el momento para conversar entre ellos. Las distintas misiones en diferentes universos, las sesiones del Consejo de Líderes y los continuos combates les habían impedido reunirse desde hacía algún tiempo.

—Las cosas parece que pueden mejorar —dijo Saulo—. El Consejo cree que es posible hacer que el enemigo desactive los escudos defensivos de sus naves. Sí tal suposición resulta cierta, entonces podríamos cambiar el curso de la guerra.

—Oh, eso es una buena noticia —repuso Casiopea con una sonrisa—. Parece que la situación ha comenzado a mejorar después de todos. Hemos encontrado aliados en los universos donde se encontraban las gemas sagradas y ahora existe la posibilidad de combatir a las naves del imperio.

Cadmio parecía más serio de lo habitual.

—Hay algo que no me gusta. N´astarith sabe que necesita las tres gemas que tenemos en nuestro poder para usar el Portal Estelar y seguramente está planeando cómo recuperarlas. Desde que comenzaron las guerras estelares, él siempre ha estado un paso delante de nosotros y eso quedó demostrado cuando logró eliminar a Jesús Ferrer en el planeta Noat. ¿Cómo es que él sabía quién era el guerrero de la leyenda mientras que nosotros lo ignorábamos?

—¿Cómo podíamos saberlo? —dijo Lance en forma apremiante—. El príncipe Jesús era nuestro enemigo y jamás hubiéramos podido imaginar que él y sus hermanos llevaban dentro de sí las almas que componían el espíritu del guerrero Káiser. Lo que ahora me preocupa es que algunos de los Khans puedan usar el poder del aureus de una manera efectiva y no sólo para aumentar sus propias fuerzas.

Saulo suspiró con cansancio.

—Más vale que ese testamento realmente exista y todo habrá terminado. No puedo creer que el Maestro Aristeo no nos haya dicho nada de esto. Son demasiadas cosas que ignorábamos. La identidad del Káiser, los poderes ocultos de los Khans y ahora la existencia del testamento de Azarus.

—Sí es que realmente existe —replicó Asiont con frialdad.

—Bien —Saulo dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la reina Kakyuu y Andrea—. Si el testamento no existe o no contiene algún dato que nos permita conocer una debilidad para derrotar a los guerreros de Abbadón, todo se habrá pérdido para siempre.

—Piccolo sospecha que Azmoudez está ocultando algo más —dijo Lance.

—Él no es el único —Cadmio con voz queda—. No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero la oscuridad rodea el aura de Azmoudez.

Casiopea se acomodó los cabellos con los dedos.

—Como nos rodea a todos también. Tal vez alguno de nosotros debería ir a visitar al Maestro Aristeo antes de ir a buscar ese supuesto testamento. Después de todo, fue Aristeo quien derrotó a Azarus.

—No veo de qué sirva eso —dijo Saulo—. Es claro que el Maestro Aristeo nos ha abandonado. No hemos tenido noticias de él en muchos ciclos estelares y si no fuera por Asiont, ni siquiera sabríamos que está vivo. No creo que quiera ayudarnos.

—Tú también has estado alejado de nosotros —murmuró Casiopea—. Has estado más al pendiente de la política que de la Orden y de tu aprendiz.

—¿Cuál Orden? —Saulo miró a sus amigos con frustración—. Sólo quedamos nosotros y ninguno terminó el entrenamiento adecuadamente. Ya no sé sí la Orden existe o es sólo un recuerdo del pasado al que nos aferramos inútilmente.

—Aún somos Celestiales —dijo Casiopea—. Así quedará uno solo nada más, la Orden seguiría existiendo a pesar de todo. Ser un Celestial implica ciertas responsabilidades, pero ningún hombre o mujer puede dividir sus lealtades. Es claro que tú lugar es con tu pueblo antes que con nosotros, Saulo, pero debes tomar una decisión con respecto a tu futuro.

Saulo tardó unos momentos en responder. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que tragar saliva y descubrió que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar.

—Tienen razón, lo cierto es que he estado rehuyendo mi papel como príncipe, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi verdadero destino no está con los Celestiales. Creo que no sería justo ni para Areth o para ustedes. A partir de este momento ya no seré más un Celestial.

En el puente de mando de la _Churubusco_, el almirante Cariolano se acercó a una consola de mando y comenzó a utilizar el teclado para introducir una serie de instrucciones. Tras unos breves momentos, consiguió entrar al sistema defensivo de la enorme astronave y entonces introdujo una llave roja en una ranura situada en un compartimiento. En cuanto pulsó la tecla de introducción apareció un mensaje en la pantalla, que mostró las palabras "¿Desactivar Sistema de Armas, Contramedidas y Escudo? S/N".

Cariolano echó una mirada a su alrededor y luego desactivó los sistemas de armas, las contramedidas electrónicas y el escudo protector. Aprovechando el cambio de oficiales que laboraban en el puente de mando, el almirante cambió el mensaje en la pantalla y después se guardó la llave en un bolsillo. Estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de Rodrigo Carrier lo hizo volverse hacia atrás.

—¿Inspeccionando el sistema de armas de nuevo, almirante?

—Comandante Carrier —Cariolano sonrió como quien saluda a alguien que no le agrada mucho por la calle—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Tal vez —le respondió Rodrigo—. Para empezar podría responder algunas preguntas sobre su tonto plan de realizar maniobras militares. ¿Por qué escogió el sistema Ninxit?

—Bueno, esa decisión la tomó el Consejo de Líderes, comandante. Ahora sí me disculpa quisiera descansar un poco. Tantas discusiones me han agotado un poco y quiero aprovechar la ocasión para leer.

—Claro, claro —concedió Rodrigo—. Pero tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

—Confíe en mi, comandante —Cariolano volvió a sonreír mientras disimuladamente bajaba su mano derecha hasta el arma que colgaba de su cinturón—. Tal vez sí decide acompañarme le pueda responder a todas sus dudas.

El último reconocimiento de la zona sudeste de Adur, efectuada por algunas cazas unos momentos antes, había puesto de relieve que las naves del almirante MacDaguett habían empezado a realizar ejercicios de maniobra. Las naves de la Alianza Estelar no habían efectuado reconocimientos del otro lado del planeta. Los sistemas de escaneo planetarios empezaron a experimentar problemas técnicos. Por eso, nadie en la _ Churubusco_ podía sospechar que, en aquellos mismos instantes, cinco mil naves de combate cruzaban las fronteras del sistema Adur.

_Continuará... ._


	137. LA TRAICIÓN REVELADA

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXVI

LA TRAICIÓN REVELADA

__

Astronave Churubusco.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión, Saulo? —le preguntó Cadmio.

—Sí, lo siento mucho la verdad, es lo mejor —respondió el príncipe. Las palabras le hacían daño—. No quiero decir que no lo ayudaré a luchar, pero tengo otras obligaciones como heredero de la corona de mi padre y no puedo ocuparme de la Orden como debería hacerlo. He meditado las cosas desde hace tiempo y creo que será lo mejor para todos. Ustedes también deben saber que llegaría este momento.

—Pero, Maestro... . —murmuró Areth con una expresión de asombro.

—Una persona no puede tener dos lealtades —declaró Saulo—. Sí eligiera el camino de los Celestiales tendría que abandonar a mi pueblo y dejarlo a su suerte, aunque eso significara su destrucción. No puedo olvidarme de ellos y hacer como sí no existieran. Hacerlo equivaldría a deshonrar la memoria de mi padre y de todos aquellos que han muerto luchando por la libertad de Endoria.

Cadmio se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que las cosas suceden por algo, ¿no?

—Debemos confiar en la voluntad del Creador —dijo Casiopea—. Tal vez el destino de Saulo no estaba con los Celestiales desde un principio. Nadie puede saber con seguridad el futuro de cada uno de nosotros.

—Creo que es el momento de marcharnos —anunció Cadmio en forma apremiante—. Los demás ya deben estar en el hangar esperando para irnos hacia el planeta Adur. Será mejor que nos movamos o ese imbécil de Azmoudez es capaz de marcharse sin nosotros.

Saulo asintió.

—Es cierto, seguiremos hablando de esto por el camino.

—¿Y qué sucederá con Areth? —preguntó Asiont mientras la chica los miraba con atención—. Todavía necesita un Maestro que se encargue de concluir su instrucción. No deberíamos repetir nuestros propios errores con ella.

—Por favor, no se peleen todos por ese gran honor —murmuró Areth con desgano. Aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, estaba bastante molesta con Saulo y sentía deseos de gritárselo a la cara. No sólo se había desatendido de ella por culpa de la maldita política, sino que ahora renunciaba a la Orden sin tomarse la molestia de buscar un Celestial que la tomara como discípula. Era algo realmente indignante.

—Creo que Saulo debería escoger a uno de nosotros —sugirió Lance—. Él siempre nos guió desde que éramos más jóvenes y que creo que le corresponde ese honor por haber sido Maestro de Areth y Ezequieth.

—Es lo más acertado que has dicho —murmuró Cadmio.

Todos se volvieron para ver la reacción de Saulo. Los Celestiales aguardaron en silencio para conocer el nombre de quien se haría cargo del entrenamiento de Areth a partir de ese momento. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo antes de anunciar su última decisión como Celestial.

—Creo que la más indicada es Tyria, la Celestial que Asiont conoció en el santuario del planeta Caelum —dijo por fin—. Tengo entendido que ella sí terminó la instrucción y es la mejor calificada para realizar semejante tarea.

—¿Tyria? —murmuró Areth. El calor afloró en sus mejillas—. Ni siquiera la conoces en persona, ¿crees que puedes tomar una decisión de esa naturaleza sin consultárselo a ella directamente? Tal vez hayas guiado a los demás desde que yo era una niña, pero... tú no eres Aristeo.

Saulo desvió la mirada, molestó por la crítica. Lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna autoridad para asignarle a Tyria la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de una alumna que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Tal vez fuera el príncipe de Endoria y uno de los líderes más importantes dentro del Consejo de la Alianza, pero entre Celestiales sólo era uno más del grupo. Como no sabía que decir, volvió el rostro hacia Casiopea esperando encontrar apoyo en ella.

—Bien —dijo Casiopea—. Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es... .

—A mí no me vean, Casiopea—dijo Cadmio de inmediato—. Tomar una aprendiz no está en mis planes por el momento. Tal vez lo mejor sea que tú te hagas cargo de ella hasta que consultemos con Aristeo. Digo, ambas son mujeres así que no les será difícil entenderse.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, guapo —repuso Casiopea—. Pero no tengo la preparación necesaria para ser una buena Maestra, aunque, bueno, en realidad todos estamos más o menos en la misma situación.

Cadmio y Saulo intercambiaron una mirada, los dos pensativos y serios. Lance supuso que estaban recordando que todos habían dejado la instrucción antes de que se les concediera el título de Caballeros, lo mucho que habían decepcionado a Aristeo, lo ansiosos que estaban por unirse a la Alianza Estelar en aras de luchar contra N´astarith y sus guerreros. No había uno sólo de ellos que no pensase que de haberse convertido en auténticos Celestiales las cosas serían diferentes, aunque lo cierto es que nadie estaba seguro de eso.

—Pienso que Asiont debería hacerlo —dijo Lance con cuidado—. Él derrotó a uno de los Khans luego de entrenar con el Maestro Aristeo y sabe cómo percibir la fuerza del aureus. Creo que es el más indicado para hacerse cargo de Areth.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró Asiont, aturdido—. No estarás hablando en serio.

—Me parece una buena idea, Lance —convino Casiopea con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que es lo más conveniente —opinó Cadmio—. Después de todo es el único que ha vuelto con el Maestro Aristeo después de tanto tiempo. Es seguro que aprendió un par de cosas nuevas mientras estuvo en Caelum.

—Esperen un momento —protestó Asiont—. Lo mejor es que discutamos esto calmadamente con el Maestro Aristeo. Lo que dijo Casiopea es cierto. Ninguno de nosotros está lo suficientemente capacitado para tener un discípulo y habría que consultarlo con un verdadero Maestro.

—Tal vez sea como dices —Saulo miró fijamente a Asiont—. Pero hasta entonces quiero pedirte que te hagas cargo de Areth. La verdad es que todo lo que yo pudiera enseñarle lo sabes tú también. Ella es testaruda y le falta mucho por aprender, pero posee grandes capacidades.

Asiont observó con el rabillo del ojo y vio el rostro molesto de Areth. También vio la sonrisa burlona de Cadmio, pero se mantuvo indiferente a esas reacciones. Con todos los problemas que tenía controlando su ira y ahora le asignaban una responsabilidad para la que no se sentía preparado. ¿Furioso? En absoluto. No paraba de decirse que no estaba furioso, y terminó por creérselo. Él nunca había sido un discípulo ejemplar, ¿cómo es que imaginaban que iba a poder instruir correctamente a una aprendiz tan joven? Todos sabían que Saulo había decidido tomar discípulos bajo su cuidado porque le preocupaba que la Orden siguiera existiendo, pero que incluso él mismo reconocía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad porque también había dejado la instrucción.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —Asiont bajó la mirada—. Pero está bien, yo la tomaré como discípula y trataré de instruirla lo mejor que pueda en tanto hablamos con el Maestro Aristeo.

—¡No te molestes, Asiont! —espetó Areth, desafiante—. Como ninguno de ustedes terminó el entrenamiento, no veo razón para no hacer lo mismo. No necesito que nadie me dé lecciones.

La chica les lanzó una mirada fulminante y se retiró. Casiopea fue tras ella en tanto que Saulo permanecía en su sitio mientras la sensación del fracaso lo abrumaba. Asiont levantó la cabeza. Las arrugas se amontonaron en su frente. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que salir de esa forma?

—Ten paciencia con ella, Asiont —le aconsejó Lance—. Es comprensible que se encuentre molesta por toda la situación, pero verás que pronto se entenderán a la perfección y todo quedará en el pasado.

Asiont volvió la mirada hacia una pared vacía, pero sólo podía pensar en Areth.

—Espero que tengas razón, Lance —dijo despacio—. Porque estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez no vuelva a confiar en nosotros.

__

Megaroad-01

Estacionada a varios miles de kilómetros de la _Churubusco_, la gigantesca astronave terrícola flotaba tranquilamente sobre la superficie del lado nocturno del planeta Adur. Cientos de técnicos y androides trabajaban afanosamente sobre su superficie para reparar todos los daños y poner en funcionamiento los radares. Cuando quedó reparada la última de la singular colección de antenas que giraban en lo alto de la torre, en el interior los sistemas de radar cobraron vida nuevamente. La almirante Misa Ichijo avanzó hacia la consola donde Emily estaba trabajando y se asomó por encima del hombro de ella para echar un vistazo.

—¿Cómo está funcionando el radar?

—Es curioso, almirante —repuso Emily algo contrariada—. No sé lo que suceder, pero estoy detectando alguna clase de interferencia que bloquea nuestros sistemas de radar. Trataré de hacer un rápido diagnostico de todo, pero hace poco revisé las configuraciones varias veces y todo parecía funcionar bien.

—Almirante —Kim se les acercó—. Los sistemas de comunicación están empezando a fallar inexplicablemente. Pareciera que alguien o algo estuviera bloqueando deliberadamente todas nuestras transmisiones.

—¿Qué dices? —A Misa no le agradaba como sonaba aquello—. ¿Por qué piensas que alguien está detrás de la interferencia? Tal vez se trate de algún problema técnico o un fenómeno estelar.

—La verdad lo dudo mucho, almirante —repuso Kim mientras se dirigía a una pantalla contigua a la de Emily—. Hace aproximadamente diez minutos empezamos a tener serios problemas para entablar comunicación con los pilotos de nuestros _Lightning_ y ahora es peor. Todo parece indicar que la totalidad de la flota tiene el mismo tipo de problema.

La mirada de Misa se dirigió hacia el ventanal frontal, sumida en sus pensamientos. Su instinto de militar le indicaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no necesitaba que nadie más se lo dijera. No podía ser coincidencia que todas las naves estuvieran teniendo fallas semejantes.

Se volvió hacia Kim.

—¿Podemos comunicarnos con la _Churubusco_ o alguna otra nave alienígena?

—Me temo que no es posible por el momento —dijo Kim—. Hemos hecho algunos intentos por hablar con ellos, pero la interferencia hace difícil mandar o recibir mensajes claros.

—Esto no me gusta nada —comentó Emily mientras pensaba un momento en la idea de Kim de que alguien estuviera bloqueando los sistemas de radar y comunicaciones—. ¿Han intentado probar otras frecuencias?

—Sí, pero el problema persiste a pesar de eso —le dijo una de las tres operadoras que estaba cerca—. Todo empeoró desde que un grupo de naves se trasladó al otro lado del planeta. Tengo entendido que iban a realizar juegos de guerra.

Misa miró hacia el planeta Adur y más allá. Las naves del general MacDaguett habían pasado la línea del horizonte abandonando la zona de sombra apenas unos minutos antes y ahora era imposible verlas a simple vista. Sí de verdad alguien estaba interfiriendo de algún modo los sistemas de radar y todas las comunicaciones, era hora de iniciar la acción. Asintió con la cabeza, se volvió y las miró de nuevo.

—Kim, quiero que den la alerta roja en toda la flota y que todo el personal se dirija a sus puestos de combate. Emily, busca cualquier emisión de ondas electrónicas por minúscula que sea y ubica su fuente de transmisión. Sí alguien está bloqueando nuestros sistemas lo descubriremos y veremos de qué se trata. ¡Tenemos que reestablecer contacto con la _Churubusco_!

Kim cogió el teléfono rojo de línea directa con los hangares y transmitió las ordenes de Misa. Emily, por su parte, se sumió en su ordenador con la intención de aislar la interferencia que bloqueaba el sistema de radar.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

Firia se encontraba conversando con Rina Inbaasu y los demás Slayers en el gigantesco hangar donde aguardaban. La plática giraba en torno a la posibilidad de ir al planeta Adur para acompañar a Azmoudez junto a los otros, aunque a Rina no parecía entusiasmarle mucho la idea. Firia iba a decir algo para convencerla cuando sintió una energía que le resultó vagamente familiar y dejó inconcluso su comentario. Al buscar el origen de dicho poder, su mirada se topó con el rostro del pequeño Dai, que caminaba cerca de ellos juntó con la Sabia Marin, Poppu y la princesa Leona.

—¿Qué te sucede Firia? —le preguntó Rina—. ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

—Ese joven... —murmuró Firia—. No puedo explicarlo, pero percibo el poder combativo de un dragón en su interior. Pensé que se trataba de un simple ser humano como todos los demás, pero no es así.

Ameria pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿El poder combativo de un dragón?

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —inquirió Shirufiru.

—Yo podría decírselos —comentó Zerosu despreocupadamente—, pero eso... ¡es un secreto!

Rina alzó los ojos con fastidio y al momento desvió la mirada. Zerosu empleaba tanto aquella expresión que estaba comenzando a molestarla. Firia, por su parte, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaban Dai y sus amigos. Tenía que averiguar por qué el chico emitía tan extraña energía.

—Disculpa, tu nombre es Dai, ¿cierto?

El chico se detuvo al oír que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y se volvió.

—Sí, ¿quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Firia —declaró la sacerdotisa—. Perdonen mi atrevimiento, pero no pude evitar percibir tus poderes gracias a mis habilidades. Respóndeme algo, por favor. Tú estas relacionado con los dragones de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

Dai abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Sí, bueno, no exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sabía —repuso Firia con alegría—. Mis habilidades no podían engañarme.

Poppu se acercó un poco más para intervenir en la conversación.

—¿Entonces tú puedes percibir la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes de Dai?

—Exactamente —asintió Firia—. Del mismo modo que puedo percibir el poder mágico que posees. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que Dai se ve igual que un ser humano, pero detecto el poder combativo de un dragón en él.

—¿El poder combativo de un dragón? —repitió el chico—. Bueno, eso tal vez eso se deba a que soy un Caballero del Dragón, aunque todavía no sé bien lo que esto significa. Existe toda una leyenda en el lugar de donde vengo que menciona que el Caballero del Dragón posee el poder combativo de los dragones, el poder mágico de los espíritus y el corazón de los humanos.

—Tengo que confesar que nunca había sabido de alguien como tú —dijo Firia.

—Oye, Firia —exclamó Rina en voz alta—. ¿Podrías explicarle a Ameria que no iremos a ningún lado? Es más, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

—Pero señorita Rina —dijo Ameria—. Vinimos para ayudarlos a luchar, ¿qué ya no se acuerda?

—Olvida eso de una vez por todas —replicó Rina mientras echaba a caminar hacia donde estaban Azmoudez, Eclipse y la princesa Mariana—. Oigan, ¿cómo hago para regresar al sitio de donde me trajeron?

Cuando Azmoudez la vio venir, le obsequió la más galante de sus sonrisas.

—Creo que eso no es posible por el momento, señorita... —guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta que no recordaba el nombre de la hechicera—. Ah, disculpa, pero con tanta gente creo que he olvidado tu nombre.

—Llámame Rina, y no me interesa lo que piensen. Quiero irme de este lugar.

—Creí que habías venido a ayudar —murmuró Eclipse.

—Cambié de opinión —contestó la hechicera—. Me parece que ya tienen suficiente ayuda y no me extrañarán.

—Yo sí te extrañaría, Rina —se escuchó decir a Gaury.

Ella se volvió un instante hacia el espadachín y lo miró con furia.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, tonto cabeza de medusa, no pienses que voy a dejarte en este lugar plagado de locos.

—¿A quién llamas locos? —le preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

Rina forzó una sonrisa.

—Eh, no me refería a ti o a alguna de tus amigas.

—Pero, señorita Rina —Ameria dejó su lugar para acercarse—. Usted dijo que los trajes de ellas eran ridículos y también dijo que el sujeto verde de por allá le recordaba a una sabandija porque... .

Piccolo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ah, ya cállate, Ameria, no digas tonterías —Rina se dio vuelta para taparle a su amiga la boca con una mano y la empujó hacia atrás. Sailor Jupiter les dirigió una mirada fulminante que lo decía todo—. Bueno, ya, me quiero ir.

—Pero, Rina —repuso Mariana—. No podemos... .

—Déjenme tratar con ella —dijo Eclipse y luego les guiñó un ojo. Se aproximó a Rina y la invitó a que lo acompañara—. Sé cómo convencerla de que se quede para ayudarnos.

La hechicera accedió de mala gana y ambos se alejaron un poco. Cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer parada ahí mientras Sailor Jupiter, Piccolo y Azmoudez le acosaban con sus miradas recriminatorias. Rina se detuvo y miró al enmascarado con evidente desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres? Sí crees que vas a convencerme de hacer lo correcto y luchar por la justicia más vale que te guardes el discurso. A mí no van a convencerme con esas tonterías porque no voy a arriesgar mi vida por... .

—Ellos son ricos —le interrumpió el espía—. Si nos ayudas, la recompensa puede ser más de lo que imaginas.

Un destello de ambición cruzó la mirada de Rina.

—Yo puedo imaginar muchas cosas.

—Tan sólo quiero que observes a esos tipos —le indicó Eclipse haciendo un gesto con los ojos para que mirara a los santos dorados—. Ellos portan armaduras de oro sólido con gemas incrustadas. No, mi amiga, ellos no son guerreros ordinarios. En realidad son guardianes de grandes riquezas en su mundo. Quédate aquí y te aseguro que si demuestras suficiente valor, tal vez te entreguen una armadura dorada como esas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Rina con suspicacia. Se escuchaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto—. Te advierto que si me engañas te irá mal.

—De veritas —dijo Eclipse.

—Muy bien, los ayudaré, pero quiero bastante oro a cambio.

—Claro, claro, podemos hablar de los detalles, pero... .

—¿Pero?

—Creo que nuestra nave está llegando.

__

USS Enterprise.

El general Scott se paseó delante de sus soldados y pilotos para darles las últimas indicaciones antes de que comenzara la batalla.

—Cuando encontremos al enemigo, lo mataremos. No mostraremos misericordia. Él ha matado a miles de los nuestros y debe morir. Cuando estén cerca de ellos y quieran rendirse ¡oh, no! ¡Esos bastardos deben morir! Ustedes dirán esto a sus hombres. Ellos deben tener el instinto de asesinos. No haremos fama de matadores y los matadores son inmortales.

Los pilotos prorrumpieron en gritos de apoyo a su general.

—Están en el proceso de hacer historia —exclamó con voz estentórea—. Esta es otra batalla por la libertad. No me cabe duda de que todos y cada uno de ustedes va a hacer lo que siempre han hecho: patear algún trasero.

Esas palabras bastaron. Los soldados y los pilotos soltaron unas carcajadas.

—Aquí hay todo un cargamento de pateadores de traseros —gritó Scott al pasar revista a los marines que lo rodeaban.

En respuesta, sus emocionadas huestes lanzaron un "¡hurra!" atronador.

Scott sonrió.

—Entonces llegó la hora.

Los pilotos cogieron sus cascos y corrieron hacia los cazas. Una vez que llegaron a los hangares de alta seguridad, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. En el interior había FS-22 _Raptor_, FS-18 _Hornet_ y FS-15 _Eagle_, los más modernos cazas de combate con los que contaban en las Fuerzas Espaciales de los Estados Unidos. La misma escena se repitió en todas las naves de la flota terrestre, allí donde hubiera cazas espaciales.

A la capitana Alessandra Gake, jefe de su escuadrilla y una de las pilotos más experimentadas en Egipto, le habían asignado como objetivo la astronave lerasina _Artemisa_. Durante sus cinco años de servicio con las fuerzas de elite egipcias había tomado parte en misiones importantes y en una guerra, lo cual la convertía en la más indicada para liderar un ataque contra una de las astronaves mejor armadas. Corría ya hacia su aparato cuando se sintió abrumada por las implicaciones de la misión. Se volvió un instante hacia las pilotos de su escuadrilla y pensó en algo que pudiera decirles, pero sólo se limitó a levantar su casco y a sonreír tristemente, deseándoles buena suerte a todas.

Los pilotos ajustaron sus cinturones y pusieron en marcha sus cazas.

__

Armagedón.

Mientras una brigada de Shadow Troopers avanzaban por el portal mágico creado por N´astarith para viajar hacia el planeta Adur, Hadora entró en la habitación acompañado por cinco guerreros que nadie había visto antes. Estos no eran androides como supusieron los Khans cuando los vieron; en realidad se trataba de criaturas mágicas de forma humanoide hechas de un metal extremadamente resistente. Llevaban armaduras en los hombros, pecho, brazos y piernas.

—Hadora —dijo Saboera, volviéndose hacia el Comandante del Ejército del Espíritu del Mal para recibirlo—. Veo que tu transformación ha terminado con éxito y ahora supongo que deseas probar tus nuevos poderes en contra de Dai y sus amigos, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es lo que más anhelo —asintió Hadora—. Por fin podré derrotar a Dai sin importar que él sea un Caballero del Dragón. Gracias a tus conocimientos mágicos y a tus investigaciones sobre el Súper Demonio, Saboera, ahora soy un guerrero más poderoso.

—¿De verdad? —se mofó Tiamat, acercándose—. Tu aspecto no ha cambiado mucho, Hadora, pero percibo que tus poderes han aumentado considerablemente de alguna manera. Espero que sean suficientes para derrotar a ese chiquillo molesto.

Hadora lo miró con desdén.

—Puedes estar seguro que venceremos a Dai y luego... —_te mataré a ti con mis propias manos_, ladró en su mente, pero era su ira la que hablaba. Contuvo sus palabras y dijo en su lugar—: ... acabaremos con Hyunkel, Krokodin y Baran. Todo aquel que desafía al Ejército del Mal debe morir.

Tiamat sonrió.

—Oh, estoy que me muero por presenciar eso.

El Rey Ban atravesó la habitación en compañía de Myst y N´astarith y se detuvieron frente a Hadora y sus guerreros.

—Debo felicitarte por tu dedicación, Hadora —dijo el rey del mal—. Y veo que has utilizado las piezas de ajedrez que te di para crear una nueva guardia de guerreros poderosos con los que destruirás a nuestros enemigos.

—Sí, gran Rey Ban —repuso Hadora con respeto—. Ellos son el Peón Hym, el Caballo Sigma, el Alfil Fembren, la Torre Block, y la Reina Alvinas. Ellos protegerán la tierra de la muerte como la tropa más poderosa del mundo, estos son los caballeros de mi nueva Guardia de Acero.

—Bien dicho —murmuró N´astarith—. Uniendo nuestras fuerzas lograremos derrotar a quien ose interponerse en nuestro camino. Tan pronto como hayamos acabado con todos nuestros enemigos, ustedes podrán volver a su mundo y dominarlo como les plazca.

Los ojos de Ban destellaron.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

—Yo también quiero acompañarlos —dijo Andrea.

El último de los santos dorados entró por la rampa de abordaje. Lo siguieron los Guerreros Zeta, a excepción de Vejita y Son Gokuh. El primero se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlos mientras que el segundo todavía no se recuperaba de sus heridas y permanecía inconsciente en la cámara de recuperación. Al lado de la reina Kakyuu, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker y la reina Andrea, Asiont contemplaba cómo iban subiendo todos al transbordador espacial que los llevaría al planeta Adur.

—No es necesario que lo haga, majestad —le contestó el Celestial al fin.

—Sí tú lo dices, pero no tomen demasiado en serio a Azmoudez. Sabes que mantiene una encarnizada rivalidad con los Caballeros Celestiales, Todo lo que él haga y diga será para dejarlos mal parados. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es ignorarlo.

—Créame que trataremos de hacerlo, majestad, aunque no puedo garantizarle que Cadmio haga lo mismo. Mucho me temo que nada lo haría más feliz que poder liarse a golpes con Azmoudez.

Andrea sonrió discretamente.

—Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, pero no es lo más recomendable.

—Supongo que no —dijo Asiont con un tono apagado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó Sailor Star Healer, apenas consciente de que todos caminaban rumbo a la plataforma de abordaje—. Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en nuestra propia dimensión estuviste a punto de pelearte con Azmoudez.

Un nudo incómodo comenzó a trenzarse tras las costillas de Asiont.

—Es sólo que no comprendo por qué nos aborrece tanto. Hasta hace poco tiempo ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia, pero él parece conocernos bastante y no duda en echarnos en cara todos nuestros errores.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto —Andrea suspiró—. No siempre es posible caerle bien a todo mundo y eso ya lo sabes. Azmoudez podrá tener muchos defectos, pero te aseguro que en el fondo es una buena persona y al final hará las paces con ustedes.

—Seguro lo hace por hacerse notar ante el Consejo Aliado —las palabras dejaron un regusto amargo en la boca de Asiont. Las manipulaciones de Azmoudez apestaban a politiqueo barato—. Al menos en el campo de batalla sí sé de quién debo cuidarme.

—No pienses en eso y concéntrate en lo realmente importante —le aconsejó Andrea—. Debemos terminar con esta guerra y salvar la galaxia de la opresión de N´astarith y sus guerreros.

—Ojalá pudiera concentrarme, pero ahora tengo más problemas que antes.

—Me dijeron que te nombraron Maestro de Areth.

—No hay nada de que sentirse orgulloso. Es sólo algo temporal en lo que hablamos con el Maestro Aristeo —bajó el tono hasta convertirlo en un gruñido—. Y Areth tampoco parece estar de acuerdo en que yo le enseñe. A veces son tantos problemas que no sé que hacer.

Sailor Star Healer le dirigió una mirada afable.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Deberías aprender a relajarte más.

—Hazle caso, Asiont, ella sabe lo que dice —Kakyuu sonrió—. Quizá el problema contigo es que piensas demasiado en los problemas. A veces lo mejor es distraerse en otras cosas.

Asiont no tuvo más remedio que responder a su sonrisa.

—Hablaremos de esto luego, ya estamos algo retrasados y esos Hombres de Oscuro no tardarán en molestarnos. Fue algo extraño que el almirante Cariolano les dejara venir con nosotros.

—Últimamente ha estado actuando un tanto... raro —dijo Andrea—. De hecho iré a hablar con él cuando ustedes se hayan ido. Saulo está molesto porque le permitió a los terrícolas vigilar todo el sistema. Quiero averiguar si puedo arreglar un poco las cosas entre ellos antes de que inicien otra discusión en el Consejo.

—Bueno, nos veremos en poco tiempo —Asiont bajó la mirada—. Mucha suerte, alteza. Al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que Mariana estará pilotando la nave.

—¿Irán todos? —preguntó Andrea.

—La mayoría, con la excepción de Vejita, Son Gokuh y ese hombre llamado Zerosu. No quiso decirnos la razón, pero prefirió quedarse a bordo. Tengo la idea de que cree que regresaremos con las manos vacías.

—Debemos irnos ya —anunció Sailor Star Healer.

Asiont asintió.

—Es cierto, nos veremos después, alteza.

—Cuídense mucho —dijo Andrea, que permaneció inmóvil, viendo cómo se alejaban Asiont, las Sailor Star Light y la reina Kakyuu. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los turboascensores. Tenía que reunirse con el almirante Cariolano.

Bajo el ala de su _Mirage-3000C_, que volaba a una increíble velocidad en la oscuridad del espacio exterior, la capitana Alessandra distinguía otros cazas de combate provenientes de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Japón, Italia, Alemania, Dinamarca y otras naciones de la Tierra. Los escuadrones de ataque volaban en modo sigiloso, lo que significaba que sus sistemas comunicación estaban apagados, para evitar su detección por parte de las naves extraterrestres hasta que llegaran a la distancia del ataque. El general Scott explicó que la _Churubusco_ y las demás astronaves de la Alianza Estelar estaban estacionadas detrás del planeta Adur para mantenerse ocultas de las fuerzas de Abbadón, pero que pronto se trasladarían a la Tierra con la intención de atacarla.

Alessandra sólo oía el soplo regular de su respiración. Apoyadas las manos en los mandos, observaba los instrumentos de a bordo que le conducía, con una rapidez asombrosa, hacia su objetivo. En la pantalla de radar empezaron a dibujarse los contornos de las diferentes naves alienígenas, a menos de quince mil kilómetros de distancia. Dentro de veinte minutos aproximadamente penetrarían dentro del hemisferio de sombra.

Una señal crepitó en su sistema de comunicación.

—Damas y caballeros, habla el general Winfield Scott, comandante en jefe de la flota de la Tierra. Las naves agresoras se mantienen ocultas en el hemisferio de sombra, de manera que utilizaremos los visores nocturnos en todo momento. En nombre de la Tierra y de su Canciller, y de todas las personas que aman la libertad y la paz, quiero desearles buena suerte a todos. Disparen a discreción.

La capitana Alessandra acercó la mano izquierda a la pantalla del ordenador de cuadro de instrumentos y presionó algunas teclas. Mirando a través del monitor, el espacio que tenía delante se transformaba en un mundo informatizado color verde y negro.

_Planeta Adur. _

El transbordador se agitó entre remolinos de turbulencias apenas pasó la atmósfera del planeta.

—Sí no les molesta prefiero quedarme en la nave —dijo Eclipse a Cadmio en el puente de mando del transbordador—. Algo no me da buena espina en todo esto.

—Vamos, mercenario —le respondió Lance, sonriendo—. ¿Acaso le temes a la oscuridad?

—Ojalá fuera eso —repuso Eclipse—. Tal vez parezca un poco paranoico, pero todo este asunto del testamento me resulta un tanto... improvisado.

—Eclipse tiene algo de razón —murmuró Asiont—. Piensen un poco y se darán cuenta que algunas cosas no cuadran. Normalmente, los problemas no se resuelven por la vía fácil como Azmoudez parece plantearlo.

—Suponiendo sin conceder que fuese mentira —dijo Casiopea—. ¿Por qué querría llevarnos a Adur? ¿Qué ganaría con engañarlos y traernos a este lugar?

—Esa es la pregunta que aún no logró responder —murmuró Asiont.

Cuando la princesa Mariana hizo descender el transbordador sobre la vieja y maltratada plataforma de aterrizaje, los Hombres de Oscuro le informaron que ellos no harían descender su nave, sino que realizarían una inspección general desde los cielos y más tarde se comunicarían con ellos. El plan consistía en ir hasta las viejas ruinas del antiguo templo de los Celestiales y buscar cualquier cosa que se asemejara remotamente a una bóveda. Era un plan extraño considerando que Azmoudez había dicho antes que conocía el lugar exacto donde debían buscar.

—Unos cuantos ciclos después. Pero parece que estamos a tiempo —dijo Azmoudez a su hermano Azrael mientras ambos caminaban por la rampa—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Vamos, hermano —le había respondido Azrael—. ¿No les darán ni una oportunidad para rendirse?

—Bueno, supongo que sí intercedo por Sailor Jupiter tal vez la dejen vivir, pero sólo si acepta venir conmigo. De lo contrario correrá la misma suerte que los demás y nadie podrá evitarlo.

—Muchos de ellos son sólo niños —señaló Azrael.

Azmoudez lo miró con desdén.

—Sí matas a una persona te conviertes en asesino, pero si matas a millones eres un conquistador. No deberías preocuparte tanto por los detalles, hermano. Sólo piensa que ellos mismos buscaron su destino.

—Me sorprende que te expreses con tanta frialdad de Sailor Jupiter. Creí que te importaba de alguna manera.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —replicó Azmoudez, enfadado—. Lo más importante es sobrevivir sin importar lo que yo sienta. Hacemos esto porque es lo más conveniente para nuestro pueblo y para nosotros mismos.

Seiya bajó de la nave y se unió a sus compañeros. Los santos de oro observaban las destartaladas ruinas de lo que había sido en el pasado un imponente templo donde miles de Caballeros Celestiales entrenaban. Los santos de bronce llevaban puestas sus armaduras restauradas y éstas lucían realmente imponentes, aunque ahora eran diferentes gracias a la sangre de Atena. Shiryu contemplaba los estragos causados por las raíces de los árboles que se habían abierto por entre las piedras, destrozándolas con el paso de los años. Sólo esas ruinas constituían el único indicio de civilización a la vista.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar? —preguntó Shun sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Estaba examinando una enorme columna cuando notó que la cadena de Andrómeda se ponía realmente tensa—. ¿Humm? La cadena parece presentir algún tipo de peligro, pero no entiendo por qué sucede esto.

—¿Qué cosa has dicho, Shun? —exclamó Hyoga.

Al cabo de unos momentos, todos estaban recorriendo el lugar buscando la famosa bóveda secreta. Sailor Mercury alzó la mirada al cielo y contempló pasar la nave de los Hombre de Oscuro. Luego de colocarse su visor, la Sailor realizó un rápido análisis de las ruinas empleando su computadora portátil. Hasta ese momento había estado recibiendo señales de la _Churubusco_. Ahora, la imagen de la pantalla se había distorsionado por completo.

—Algo está interfiriendo mi computadora —dijo Sailor Mercury.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Asiont.

—Sí, parece algún tipo de interferencia electrónica —repuso Mercury, cerrando su computadora inservible—. Parece que todo este lugar es una zona muerta.

—Zona muerta —murmuró Asiont—. Tengo un presentimiento desde que pasamos la atmósfera. Es algo sobrecogedor.

Hikaru se acercó a unas flores que crecían a lo lejos. Se arrodilló y aspiró una de ellas con delicadeza. Tras caminar algunos pasos, Umi se familiarizó con el entorno mientras todos los demás iban de un lado para otro. La fría luz de las lunas arrancaba reflejos a las armaduras de los santos. Fuu exhalaba algo de vaho por la boca debido al frío y Piccolo examinaba los alrededores.

—Estas ruinas deben pertenecer al templo de los Celestiales del que tanto hablaban Cadmio y los demás. Resulta extraño que no se le haya ocurrido buscar el testamento de ese Caballero llamado Azarus en este lugar

—¿Eh? —murmuró Kurinrin—. Tienes razón, Piccolo, aunque tal vez algo más haya pasado y por eso no lo hicieron.

Piccolo dirigió su mirada hacia Azmoudez y Azrael. Todavía recordaba la extraña conversación que había escuchado de ellos antes de abandonar la _Churubusco_. Piccolo tenía la ligera sospecha de que los generales no les habían dicho toda la verdad sobre el supuesto testamente de Azarus, pero por el momento prefería esperar... sin bajar la guardia.

—Percibo un Ki extraño —comentó Trunks con el ceño fruncido—. Es una presencia que se escabulle... .

Las lunas desaparecieron tras unas tétricas nubes, y la oscuridad se espesó en torno a todos ellos. Leona contempló con estupor los muros que aún permanecían en pie a pesar de los años y distinguió algunas arañas plateadas devorando los restos de un litorón muerto al pie de los restos de un muro.

—Este sitio parece una tumba —dijo Leona en voz baja.

—A mí me está dando miedo —murmuró Poppu.

Casiopea se acercó y se detuvo detrás de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

—En este lugar murieron cientos de Caballeros Celestiales —comentó—. Hace ciclos estelares hubo una terrible batalla entre los Caballeros que apoyaban a Azarus y los que defendían la Orden encabezados por el Maestro Aristeo. Durante varios ciclos solares los Celestiales pelearon entre sí hasta que los rebeldes que sobrevivieron se rindieron. Cuando la batalla terminó había decenas de cadáveres esparcidos por doquier.

—Que horrible —se lamentó Sailor Neptune.

—La muerte nos rodea por todas partes —musitó Sailor Saturn.

Cadmio estaba harto de esperar. Se volvió hacia Azmoudez y Azrael para increparlos.

—Bueno, ¿en dónde diablos está el testamento? No creo que piensen que venimos para organizar un estúpido paseo o un día de campo. Será mejor que nos digan dónde se encuentra la bóveda para empezar a buscar.

Azmoudez esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se volvió hacia todos.

—Ah, sí. El testamento, por supuesto —El general esperó unos segundos para que lo miraran y luego continuó hablando—. En realidad el testamento de Azarus no es más que un simple diario donde se narran los motivos por los cuales miles de Celestiales decidieron rebelarse contra la Orden. En pocas palabras, lamento decirles que no existe nada en ese diario que pueda servirles para enfrentar a los guerreros de Abbadón. La verdad es que tenía que sacarlos de la _Churubusco_ sin importar la manera.

Sailor Pluto advirtió que todos se mostraban sorprendidos. Seiya, Dai, Ranma, Sailor Star Healer y los demás intercambiaban miradas entre sí.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Azmoudez? —inquirió Trunks.

—Sí —dijo Ryoga—. No estamos para juegos.

Sailor Mercury sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el viento ni con la temperatura.

—Tengo que confesarles que les mentí —anunció el general—. La única verdad es que no existe nadie capaz de enfrentar el poder de N´astarith y sólo aquellos que hemos jurado servirle, seremos salvados de la destrucción.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Azmoudez? —exclamó Sailor Jupiter.

El general la miró con tristeza y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento mucho, Makoto.

Seiya y los otros miraron más allá de Azmoudez y lo que descubrieron lo dejó a todos boquiabierto. La noche estaba llena de Shadow Troopers, gnomulones inorgánicos, soldados del Batallón de las Sombras y hechiceros del Batallón de los Magos del Ejército del Espíritu del Mal, y androides de combate. Dai se quedó helado cuando descubrió a Saboera, Myst, Hadora, la Guardia de Acero, Zura, Isótopo, Bórax, Tiamat y a otros Khans salir de entre las sombras. Una oscura figura que llevaba el rostro cubierto por una capucha salió de en medio de los Khans y se colocó al frente. Cuando la oscura figura se llevó las manos a la cabeza para bajarse la capucha, todos contemplaron incrédulos el rostro del último ser que habrían esperado encontrar ahí... .

—¡N´astarith! —exclamó Saulo a punto de sufrir un infarto imaginario—. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Shiryu—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los estábamos esperando con ansias —dijo el señor de Abbadón mientras caminaba dos pasos antes de detenerse—. Me han ocasionado muchos problemas y es la hora de terminar con todos ustedes. Está vez no podrán escapar porque mientras hablamos, la flota de la Alianza Estelar que se oculta en este sistema está a punto de ser destruida.

—¡Eso es imposible! —replicó Saulo—. Los escáneres planetarios en Adur pueden detectar naves a varios pársecs de distancia sin importar que tipo de camuflaje utilicen. ¡Estás mintiendo!

N´astarith soltó una risita malévola.

—De hecho lo que tú no sabes, Saulo, es que una flota de naves procedentes de la Tierra está a punto de atacar la _Churubusco_. ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo tenías razón en que no se puede confiar en los terrestres.

—No puede ser... .

—Oh, no —murmuró Sailor Moon.

—¡Canalla! —exclamó Dai—. ¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya!

Furioso y a punto de soltar todo su poder acumulado, Cadmio se volvió contra Azmoudez listo para atacarlo.

—¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Tú nos vendiste!

Pero antes de que el Celestial pudiera hacer el menor movimiento, Azrael le salió al paso esgrimiendo una espada llameante en cada mano. Cadmio trató de hacerlo a un lado empleando una patada, pero Azrael fue más rápido y eludió el ataque del Celestial para luego derribarlo con una rápida zancadilla. En el suelo, Cadmio levantó la mirada sólo para toparse con la punta de una espada llameante que le apuntaba directo al cuello.

—Será mejor que te relajes, Cadmio —le aconsejó Azrael.

—Tuvieron la oportunidad de marcharse —dijo Tiamat—. Ahora es demasiado tarde para todos, pero si se rinden les daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

—¡Cállate miserable! —replicó Sailor Star Maker haciendo un violento ademán—. Escucha, N´astarith, por tu culpa Seiya murió luchando contra uno de tus guerreros y desde entonces juramos que te haríamos pagar por eso.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma al emperador? —exclamó Cyntial—. Eres una irrespetuosa.

Pero la Sailor Star Light ignoró a la guerrera Khan, sacó un broche con forma de estrella de entre sus escasas ropas y lo usó para apuntarle a N´astarith. Éste la miró con la más absoluta tranquilidad y dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

—Siento una gran ira dentro de ti, Sailor Star Maker.

—No voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie más —le advirtió la Sailor—. Primero vas a tener que matarme.

—Ese no es ningún problema, preciosa —repuso N´astarith. Levantó la mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y disparó una potente ráfaga de energía negativa que alcanzó a Sailor Maker entre los hombros.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Kakyuu con todas sus fuerzas.

Asiont corrió hacia la Sailor Senshi, que ahora yacía en el suelo. Intentó reanimarla, pero no había nada que hacer. Estaba muerta.

_Continuará... ._


	138. SOBRESALTO Y CAOS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXVII

SOBRESALTO Y CAOS

__

En el momento de preparar una trampa efectiva para varias personas que dicen luchar por ideales como el heroísmo y el sacrificio, no una de esas cuyo único resultado acaba siendo una mediocre batalla por obtener algún tesoro como una pequeña gema, se debe incluir en ella ciertos elementos muy concretos que permitan tener el resultado deseado.

Lo primero es ofrecer un cebo casi irresistible. Lo ideal sería la "solución mágica" al principal dilema que aqueja a todos aquellos que libran una desesperada batalla que parece perdida. Conviene enfatizar que dicha solución ayudará a salvar millones de vidas y eso acallará cualquier sospecha que pudiera suscitarse, aunque sólo servirá por poco tiempo.

El segundo es asegurarse de que no puedan recibir ayuda. También lo ideal sería que fuera un lugar donde se sintieran seguros, preferiblemente el sitio donde se refugian para así garantizar una sorpresa total. Una buena elección podría ser el planeta donde se ocultan de sus enemigos porque suponen de manera ingenua que ahí sería el último lugar donde los buscarían.

Dado que siempre suele ser buena idea, el tercer elemento sería buscar gente que esté dispuesta a vender su lealtad o que no crea en el supuesto ideal por el que los demás afirman estar luchando y se preste a traicionarlos a cambio de beneficios personales, como seguridad y riqueza. Un ejemplo de este tipo de persona podría ser, por ejemplo, un general unixiano inconforme y receloso hasta de su jefe inmediato o un almirante amargado y codicioso. El que dichas personas también pueda ser usadas como apoderados de confianza para matar a quienes luchan por un ideal es un beneficio adicional que se acomoda perfectamente a la situación.

El cuarto elemento es una fuerza de combate totalmente abrumadora, dispuesta a arrasar el planeta entero. El quinto y último elemento es un grupo de personas con anhelos de venganza y que puedan usarse como apoderados de confianza para matar a las víctimas. Dicho anhelo de venganza debe ser tan absoluto que quien lo experimente quiera, de ser necesario, morir en el intento, para asegurarse que su enemigo no sobreviva.

Un ejemplo modélico de una trampa ideal para héroes es lo que ocurre en Adur.

—¡Sailor Star Maker! —gritó Sailor Star Healer con todas sus fuerzas y corrió instintivamente hacia su compañera caída, aun cuando sabía que era demasiado tarde para acudir en su ayuda. El grito de horror que profirió Sailor Moon se ahogó entre los dedos que cubrían su boca.

—Miserables —gruñó Piccolo entre dientes. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra N´astarith, pero se contuvo cuando Uriel se adelantó al grupo para increpar a Azmoudez por su traición. Piccolo aprovechó el instante para evaluar mentalmente la situación, discernir cuantos enemigos estaban rodeándolos en ese momento y qué tipo de poder poseían. Cuando se percató de que había al menos otros cuatro Khans detrás del oscuro señor de Abbadón y otros cinco guerreros más que todavía se mantenían ocultos, comprendió que atacar ciegamente sería una estupidez.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Azmoudez? —quiso saber Uriel, asqueado con la situación—. Yo te hubiera confiado mi vida, te consideraba casi un hermano y me pagas con un acto como este. No lo entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que me traicionaras de esta manera tan vil? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dime por qué.

—La verdad no fue fácil —le contestó Azmoudez—. Pero cuando las guerras son inútiles, la victoria consiste en seguir con vida. Sobrevivir es el objetivo fundamental —hizo una pausa y le dedicó una fría sonrisa—. Lo único cierto es que nadie puede vencer el poder de Abbadón, pero tú eres demasiado obstinado para reconocer que abrazaste la causa equivocada.

—¡Eres un miserable cobarde! —exclamó Uriel, irritado—. Sólo te importa salvar tu propia vida y nada más. Te juro que esto no se quedará así, Azmoudez. He de ver que pagues por esta traición.

Azmoudez le miró con indiferencia.

—Uriel, el problema contigo es que dejaste ser práctico. Te dejaste envolver por el estúpido idealismo que predican dentro de la Alianza Estelar y perdiste de vista la realidad. ¿Cuántos de los nuestros debían morir para que comprendieras que la guerra estaba perdida? —dirigió su mirada hacia Sailor Jupiter y por un instante pareció apenado—. Lo siento, pero no quiero perder mi vida por una causa en la que ni siquiera creo. Jamás tuve la intención de ser un héroe como muchos de ustedes lo hacen. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que sólo perderán sus vidas inútilmente? ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para luchar por gente a la que ni siquiera les importamos? ¿Por el simple hecho de sacrificarnos? Claro que no, eso son sólo tonterías.

—Azmoudez y su hermano Azrael eligieron sabiamente —dijo N´astarith sin ocultar la satisfacción que le producía el momento—. A cambio de su valiosa contribución, les he prometido amnistía y podrán volver a Uníx cuando esto termine para comenzar la reconstrucción con todo nuestro apoyo. Ustedes también podrían haber salvados sus vidas sí se hubiesen abstenido de no intervenir en nuestro camino, pero ahora deberán pagar el precio de su falta de visión.

—Olvídalo, N´astarith —repuso Dohko—. Ya deberías entender que no todos estamos dispuestos a hacernos a un lado cuando las cosas se tornen complicadas. Nosotros nunca dejaremos de luchar sin importar la adversidad. Incluso estamos dispuestos a ofrendar nuestras vidas con tal de superar el poder de las tinieblas.

—Será mejor que cuiden su lengua —les advirtió Azrael sin dejar de apuntar con su estoque llameante la garganta de Cadmio—. No les conviene hacer enfadar al emperador N´astarith y a sus guerreros. Puedo asegurarles que tendrán una muerte rápida y con el menor dolor posible sí no ponen resistencia.

—Sí, no los hagan enojar —murmuró Cadmio y luego sopló hacia las llamas que brotaban de la espada de Azrael.

Totalmente furiosa, Sailor Jupiter se irguió para mirar a Azmoudez y avanzó unos pasos al frente. Los ojos de la Inner Senshi brillaban con furia y eso provocó la satisfacción de N´astarith.

—Nunca imagine que detrás de ese rostro amable se ocultara un ser despreciable y mentiroso. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a todas las personas que confiábamos en ti? Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

Azmoudez esbozó una desagradable sonrisa.

—Comprendo que estés molesta, Sailor Jupiter, pero deberías tratas de entender mis razones en vez de actuar precipitadamente. Creo que podrás recordar que una vez te dije que la Alianza Estelar se había convertido en el verdadero origen del caos que impera en esta galaxia. Sé que lo que hago puede parecerte terrible, pero si pudieras deshacerte de esos pensamientos absurdos y ver que el idealismo es un mal negocio que... .

—¡No lo escuches, Sailor Jupiter! —interrumpió Seiya—. La verdad es que pecamos de ingenuos por creer las mentiras de Azmoudez, pero eso no volverá a suceder de nuevo. Tal vez lograron atraernos a esta trampa, pero se arrepentirán porque les haré pagar por todas sus maldades.

N´astarith miró con desdén al Santo de Pegaso.

—Es una verdadera lástima porque no lograrás hacer nada, Seiya. Mientras nos encontramos aquí en Adur, una flota de naves terrestres está a punto de atacar la _Churubusco_. No sólo ustedes desaparecerán, sino que también los principales miembros del Consejo de Líderes serán eliminados.

—Eso no pasará y te mostraremos lo equivocado que estás, N´atarith —Seiya levantó los puños en un gesto retador—. No importa cuantos sean ustedes porque al final serán los que pierdan. Aquellos que tienen fe en sí mismos no necesitan nada más para salir adelante.

Cuando Asiont se puso de pie, Sailor Star Healer aún abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañera fallecida. Sabía lo que era sentir un dolor así, pasar el punto en el que uno sabe que todo ha acabado. Saulo, Casiopea, Areth y los demás estaban listos para entrar en combate y lo necesitaban. Pese a la terrible amenaza que afrontaban, Asiont no podía dejar de pensar en la _Churubusco_ y en sus tripulantes. No podía imaginar una manera de avisarles sobre lo que estaba pasando y esa sensación lo llenaba de angustia. Podía sentir la oscuridad que impregnaba el ambiente como una daga de hielo clavándose en su espalda.

—Tenemos que alertar a la flota antes de que sea tarde —murmuró y después llevó su mirada hacia donde estaban Cadmio y Azrael. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y tuvo la impresión de que N´astarith daría la orden que los mataran a todos en cualquier momento. Había llegado el momento de entrar en acción. Se acercó a Saulo para hablarle en voz baja—. ¿Crees que puedas ayudar a Cadmio? Necesitamos distraer a Azrael.

—Dalo por hecho —musitó el príncipe de Endoria.

—Genial —dijo Areth—. Entonces, yo me haré cargo de... .

—De quedarte atrás —le indicó Asiont—. No hagas nada imprudente.

—¿Crees que podamos salir de esta? —inquirió Saulo.

—"Si hoy caigo y mi espada pierde su filo miraré al Cielo para pedirle fuerzas —citó Casiopea—, para que mi luz sea lo último en morir y con esto logre estar de pie para seguir con mi camino". No pierdas la confianza, Saulo.

—Genial, espero que lo graben en mi lápida como recordatorio.

—Ah, no creí que serían tan idiotas como para caer en esta trampa —murmuró Tiamat con una sonrisa divertida—. Fue demasiado simple engañarlos con el cuento del testamento de Azarus, pero era algo predecible dado su estupidez de que creer que existe una manera de vencernos. Espero que entiendan esto de una buena vez.

Uriel apartó de su mente cualquier humanidad que pudieran poseer sus enemigos, y eso incluía a Azmoudez y a Azrael. "Tendré que matarlos también —se dijo—, no hay opción". Luego de presenciar el asesinato de Sailor Star Maker y de escuchar las razones de Azmoudez para traicionarlos, una oleada de rabia se había apoderado de él. Tenía que hacerles pagar a N´astarith y a sus esbirros por todo lo que les habían hecho. Corriendo como un loco, se lanzó al ataque con la consigna de "matar o morir" a pesar de los gritos de advertencia de Piccolo para que no lo hiciera. Uriel levantó el brazo acumulando una gran cantidad de energía aúrica en su mano derecha con la que atacó a Tiamat... .

Y erró el disparo.

La ráfaga pasó volando a unos centímetros de la cabeza del Khan del Dragón e impactó con fuerza en una pared causando una violenta explosión. Cyntial se cubrió el rostro con los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia de esquirlas y llamas. Tiamat extendió una mano y disparó varias veces. Dos impactos seguidos explotaron en el abdomen de Uriel, arrojándolo hacia atrás ante la mirada de todos.

—¡Uriel! —exclamó Casiopea.

—¡¡Ataquen!! —gritó el Khan del Dragón, desatando el infierno.

__

Astronave Churubusco.

En la habitación que servía de camarote para los militares meganianos, Josh estaba sentado solo en un rincón pensando en que haría ahora que Jesús Ferrer había muerto. El general Strenuss dormía; Josh también lo había hecho, pero sólo por un momento, y sus sueños no habían resultado agradables. Cuando se despertó hubo de afrontar el silencio. El chico contempló la oscuridad, deseando poder vivir otra vida que no fuera la suya, pero las sombras seguían acosándolo. Se encontró pensando en Jesús Ferrer y en Kaila, y algo pareció romperse dentro de él. ¡Echaba tanto de menos a su familia! Al principio creía que lo podría ir superando con el tiempo, pero no había sido así. Todo se lo recordaba y si intentaba cerrar los ojos para quitar esos recuerdos de su mente, se encontraba con el rostro de Jesús, preocupado y lleno de dudas, suspendido en la oscuridad.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y pensó que tal vez debería haber acompañado a Jesús a Niros y haber muerto también. Quizá lo mejor sería que abandonara la _Churubusco_ y se alejara de todo, pero... pero no tenía a donde ir. Nunca tendría un lugar al que podría llamar nuevamente "hogar".

Se llevó una mano al interior de su ropa y extrajo el medallón que Jesús Ferrer le había obsequiado hace algún tiempo. Presionó un botón y un holograma de Jesús, Kaila, Kim y él mismo apareció frente al rostro del chico.

Josh observó el holograma y después, deprimido, lo apagó. Se quedó inmóvil, cabizbajo y con la mirada fija en la oscuridad.

La reina Andrea cruzó el puente de mando en dirección al puesto donde debía encontrarse con el almirante Cariolano. Mientras atravesaba aquella enorme habitación de alta tecnología pudo escuchar a varios oficiales y técnicos que se quejaban sobre el mal funcionamiento de los escáneres de espacio profundo. Andrea se acercó como no queriendo a una consola de control donde tres técnicos manipulaban un teclado y presionaban varios botones de manera frenética. Estaba retrasada en su cita con Cariolano, pero su intuición le decía que era mejor averiguar que ocurría.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Andrea a uno de los tres técnicos.

—Hemos perdido las comunicaciones, majestad, pero eso no es lo más grave del asunto. Los escáneres de espacio profundo no captan otra cosa más que interferencia. Hemos avisado de esto al almirante Cariolano, pero parece que está convencido de que se trata de una simple falla temporal y nos ha ordenado manejar esto con la más absoluta discreción.

Andrea los miró boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué rayos le sucede al almirante? ¿Acaso se volvió loco? Dios mío, olviden esa orden y pongan la flota en alerta máxima —Se disparó una alarma, una luz roja que ascendía al tiempo que sonaba una sirena—. ¿Pueden comunicarse con alguna otra nave de la flota? Necesito hablar con un oficial superior ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está el teniente River?

Todos los oficiales intercambiaron miradas. Quedaba claro que a la reina no le habían informado que la mayor parte de los oficiales de alto rango habían recibido una licencia por parte de Cariolano para ir a descansar y sólo unos pocos aún continuaban laborando en sus puestos.

—No se encuentra, majestad, se fue a descansar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —exclamó Andrea con una mueca de perplejidad—. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Dónde está el almirante Cariolano? Encuéntrenlo de inmediato.

—Majestad, disculpe, pero estoy recibiendo una lectura en los escáneres de corto alcance —dijo un técnico que permanecía frente a una pantalla—. Un grupo de naves se acerca rápidamente a nuestra posición. La configuración indica que se trata de un grupo de cazas terrícolas. Seguramente debe tratarse de las fuerzas del general MacDaguett que regresan del otro lado del planeta.

__

USS Enterprise.

Desde la pantalla visora que tenían delante, el rostro de MacDaguett les dirigía una mirada expectante a través de la imagen transmitida por la antena del puente de la nave de guerra que se acababa de integrar a la flota. El general MacDaguett lucía su expresión hosca de costumbre mientras aguardaba ordenes junto con toda su tripulación.

—A partir de este momento las naves bajo mi comando pasan a estar bajo sus ordenes, general Scott. Estamos listos para entrar en combate en el momento en que usted dé la señal.

—Enterado, general MacDaguett —repuso Scott—. En estos momentos nuestros EA-6B _Prowler_ de contramedidas electrónicas deben haber interferido los sistemas de rastreo en el planeta y en las naves enemigos. Los E-2C _Haweye_ se encuentran rastreando el movimiento de los cazas de la Alianza Estelar en el área y nos han confirmado que tenemos el campo limpio. Parece que la interferencia ha creado un caos mayor al esperado.

—¿Cómo empezará el ataque, general? —quiso saber MacDaguett.

—Hemos enviado a los bombarderos BS-2 _Spirit_ y a los cazas FS-117s _Black Night_ por delante con la misión de atacar blancos específicos de acuerdo con la información proporcionada por los Hombres de Oscuro. A continuación las naves dispararán sus mísiles contra el enemigo mientras el resto de los cazas procede a destruir los sistemas de armamento y los motores. También se encargarán de cualquier caza enemigo que encuentren en el área. Al mismo tiempo, una flotilla de BS-52 _Stratofortress_ bombardearán ciudades y sistemas de defensa en el planeta.

—Es un buen plan —murmuró MacDaguett—. Dado que el enemigo cree que la flota a mi cargo está realizando maniobras de ejercicio, no podrán darse cuenta de lo que ocurre hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Scott asintió.

—Esa es la idea, general. Cuando vean que las naves que se acercan son terrestres supondrán que son las mismas que estaban haciendo las maniobras. Como la nave insignia enemiga estará desprotegida es prioritario asestar golpes rápidos a las demás naves que se encuentran en el área.

—Comprendido, general —dijo MacDaguett.

La pantalla se oscureció. El general Scott volvió la cabeza hacia su primer oficial que aguardaba a un costado.

—¿Está todo listo para el ataque?

—Sí, señor, aunque debo informarle que la almirante Mel Tagi Hi desea hablar con usted antes de iniciar la batalla. Parece que no está de acuerdo en la forma en que la operación ha sido planeada.

Scott dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Maldita sea, abran un canal de comunicación, pero sólo audio.

El oficial de comunicaciones tecleó los controles y tras unos instantes la voz de la almirante Tagi Hi se escuchó con claridad dentro del puente.

—General Scott, ¿me escucha?

—Fuerte y claro, almirante Tagi Hi —contestó Scott—. ¿Qué es lo que desea comunicarme? Espero que sea algo importante porque estamos a punto de iniciar el ataque.

—General, creo que este ataque podría ser un grave error. He mantenido conversaciones con la almirante Alondra y las dos estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor seria abortar la misión antes de iniciar la batalla.

—¿Y por qué debería hacer eso, según usted, almirante?

—Porque las acciones precipitadas no conducen a nada bueno, señor. De momento la investigación del asesinato del Canciller Sergei no ha terminado y sería un grave error que nos adelantáramos.

Scott ya estaba harto y no dudaba en manifestarlo en su tono de voz.

—Tomo nota de sus preocupaciones, almirante. Ahora le pido que cumpla con sus ordenes y llevé sus naves al combate siguiendo el plan de batalla. Usted obedecerá lo que le digo o de lo contrario haré que la retiren de su puesto y la acusen de insubordinación.

—Pero... no puede... .

—Es todo, almirante. Scott, fuera.

__

Astronave Megaroad.

Hikaru Ichijo acababa de atravesar la puerta de acceso del puente de mando cuando Emily logró aislar la interferencia que bloqueaba las comunicaciones. Misa se encontraba conversando con Kim, Kageyama y Shammy cuando Emily anunció que las comunicaciones estaban funcionando nuevamente.

—¿Qué era lo que pasaba? —le preguntó Misa a Emily—. ¿Encontraste el problema?

Emily asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una señal de origen desconocido que se está transmitiendo constantemente por todo este sector. Su fuente de origen parece venir de algún punto localizado en la línea de horizonte del planeta sobre el cual orbitamos. Decidí aplicar una señal de fase inversa para lograr bloquearla y ahora podremos comunicarnos con la _Churubusco_.

—Dime que ya funciona el sistema de radar —dijo Kim esperanzada.

—Todavía no, lo lamento.

—Almirante —la llamó uno de los técnicos—. Se acercan múltiples naves en vector de aproximación. Las imágenes captadas por los sistemas indican que se trata de cazas pertenecientes a la flota de naves que se encuentra realizando maniobras de ejercicio del otro lado del planeta.

—Trataré de hacer un acercamiento —Los dedos de Emily volaron por el teclado. Una de las pantallas mostró una imagen amplificada de los cazas FS-117s _Black Night_ que volaban a toda velocidad hacia la _Megaroad_—. Almirante, mire, esas naves se acercan a velocidad de ataque y nos iluminan con sus radares.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Misa y clavó la mirada en la pantalla. El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente era que los iban a bombardear. Dudó por un instante, sin saber sí se había vuelto paranoica o estaba en lo cierto. Cuando vio que aquellos FS-117 negros volaban a toda velocidad algo en su interior le indicó que tenía que seguir su instinto—. ¡Nos van a disparar! ¡Abran fuego!

—¡Todas las estaciones disparen! —exclamó Kim.

Unos cuantos segundos después, todos los cañones de la _Megaroad_ estaban abriendo fuego contra los cazas terrestres y los mísiles que estos acababan de lanzar hacia la enorme nave. Algunos de los FS-117 lograron maniobrar con éxito y evadir los disparos, pero otros fueron alcanzados por las ráfagas láser y se convirtieron en nubes expansivas de gas súper caliente y fragmentos metálicos negros.

__

Astronave Churubusco (Puente de mando)

—¿Qué están haciendo esos de la _Megaroad_? —inquirió Andrea sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. En la lejanía podía verse como la _Megaroad_ intercambiaba disparos con los cazas de la flota terrícola de MacDaguett—. Comuníquense con ellos y averigüen qué está ocurriendo.

—Eso no será necesario, majestad —dijo una voz a espaldas de Andrea.

La reina se volvió hacia atrás y lo que vio la dejó helada. En el arco de la puerta de acceso estaba su primo Rodrigo Carrier siendo amenazado por... Cariolano. Andrea no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. Su visión se ahogaba. La escena rayaba en lo irreal. El almirante enarbolaba una pistola con la cual apuntaba el cuello de Rodrigo.

Uno de los oficiales hizo el ademán de desenfundar su pistola, pero se detuvo al advertir que Cariolano clavaba todavía más la punta del arma en el cuello del comandante Rodrigo. Éste creyó que estaba a punto de morir y cerró los ojos mientras se estremecía.

—Ni siquiera lo piense, teniente. Ahora todos pongas sus armas en el suelo y háganse para atrás. ¡Obedezcan!

Los oficiales volvieron la mirada hacia la reina que les indicó con un gesto que hicieran lo que Cariolano les ordenaba. Uno por uno todos depositaron sus armas a los pies del almirante y luego retrocedieron.

—¿Qué está haciendo, almirante? —inquirió Andrea pese a imaginar la respuesta.

—No creyeron en realidad que una alianza como esta podría enfrentar la voluntad de N´astarith, ¿verdad? —Cariolano tomó la pistola de Rodrigo y la usó para encañonar a Andrea—. Nadie puede hacerlo, contra el poder de Abbadón nadie obtiene la victoria. La única forma de sobrevivir es sirviendo a N´astarith. Relájese, majestad, todo terminará dentro de unos ciclos.

Andrea frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A qué se refiere con qué todo terminará en unos ciclos?

Cariolano no respondió.

Entonces, antes de que Andrea pudiera articular otra frase, el puente de mando se sacudió como nunca y los paneles de visualización se fundieron al blanco. Las alarmas ladraron de inmediato. Un panel de navegación escupió chispas a la cara de un oficial, prendiendo fuego a su uniforme y añadiendo sus gritos al caos general. Otra consola estalló matando a su operador al instante.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —gritó Andrea—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Nos están atacando, alteza! —respondió un técnico que se había sujetado de su consola de control—. ¡Los escuadrones terrícolas nos disparan!

—¿Y los escudos? —inquirió la reina exigiendo con su tono una respuesta inmediata.

—¡Han sido desactivados! —repuso un oficial mientras consultaba los controles y las pantallas—. No podemos levantar los escudos. Alguien ha deshabilitado los sistemas defensivos empleando un código de máxima seguridad que nos impide reactivarlos. No tenemos escudos ni... armas.

Andrea se volvió de inmediato hacia el almirante Cariolano y comprendió lo que ocurría.

—¡Usted!

—Fin del camino, alteza.

__

Planeta Adur.

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus corrieron hacia donde había caído Uriel y se pusieron de cuclillas con la intención de ayudarlo mientras que Shiryu las protegía de las ráfagas empleando su escudo del dragón. El grito de Tiamat había provocado una lluvia de disparos que volaban en todas las direcciones posibles y la única manera de protegerse era cubriéndose tras algo. Uriel abrió los ojos y alargó un brazo para sujetar la muñeca de Sailor Jupiter con fuerza.

—Todo esto es mi culpa... por favor, perdónenme. Yo... ayudé a convencerlos de venir aquí... .

—No hables, estás herido —le recomendó Sailor Venus mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Uriel. Los disparos le había atravesado el tronco—. Te ayudaremos, pero no debes moverte hasta que consigamos ayuda.

Los Shadow Troopers y los androides de combate descargaron sus armas a la vez que los gnomulones inorgánicos lanzaban ráfagas petrificadoras. Al mismo tiempo, los soldados de las sombras y los hechiceros del Ejército del Mal iniciaron su ataque junto a la Guardia de Acero de Hadora. Agazapándose y poniéndose al cubierto, Lance disparó sus armas con rápidos movimientos y abatió a un enemigo tras otro, lanzando ráfagas que siempre alcanzaban su objetivo con increíble precisión. Rina y Ameria se agacharon, de forma que los disparos no les pasaron cerca. Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo y Moose corrieron a refugiarse tras unos pilares mientras que Saulo decidió ir hacia donde estaba Azrael. Piccolo dio un potente salto para mejorar su posición, levantó los brazos para reunir energía rápidamente y después los bajó bruscamente lanzando una potente descarga.

Uno de los gnomulones quedó perplejo y horrorizado por un instante. Algunos de los Shadow Troopers trataron de correr segundos antes de que el rayo de luz los convirtiera a ellos y a sus aliados gnomulones en una bola de fuego y restos que se esparcieron en todas direcciones. Piccolo alargó el brazo y disparó otra vez para destruir un androide imperial de batalla y a un grupo de hechiceros del batallón de Saboera.

Bal de Gárgola y Cyntial de Serpiente de Mar habían presenciado la escena desde el sitio donde se encontraban mirando la batalla. Estaban un tanto sorprendidos por el poder mostrado por Piccolo y comprendían perfectamente que había que neutralizarlo antes de que pudiera seguir eliminando Shadow Troopers, androides de combate o gnomulones inorgánicos.

—Llegó el momento de intervenir, Cyntial —murmuró Bal sin quitarle la vista de encima a Piccolo, quien acababa de hacer pedazos otro androide—. La fuerza de ese guerrero es algo superior a lo que nos había dicho y mostrado Nauj-vir. ¿Qué te parece sí te haces cargo de él? Estoy seguro que a pesar de su increíble fuerza no debe representar ningún reto para cualquiera de nosotros.

—Hazte cargo tú si lo deseas, Bal —resopló Cyntial—. Prefiero encargarme de los malditos santos del santuario antes de que Tiamat acabe con ellos frente al gran N´astarith y se lleve toda la gloria.

—Esperen un momento. Piccolo es mío —dijo una diminuta figura cuyo rostro estaba oculto bajo una capucha—. No escapé de la Zona de la Muerte y acepté ayudarlos sólo para contemplar el espectáculo. Piccolo me humilló en el pasado y les aseguro que lo que más deseo es matarlo con mis propias manos.

Bal esbozó una sonrisa mientras la diminuta presencia pasaba caminando junto a él hasta detenerse frente al campo de batalla. Explosiones distantes iluminaron el rostro siniestro del Khan de la Gárgola y resonaron por todas partes.

—De acuerdo, Garlick, sí es lo que deseas, ve por él.

La diminuta figura se bajó la capucha revelando a un alienígena de ojos saltones, colmillos, largas orejas puntiagudas extrañamente flexibles y vestido con una túnica negra como la noche.

—Créeme que lo haré y con mucho gusto —Garlick soltó una risita y se quitó la capa que rodeaba su cuello—. Piccolo, está vez nada impedirá que te mande al infierno junto con el hijo de Gokuh.

Azrael alzó su espada llameante, no para decapitar a Cadmio sino para colocarle la punta en el cuello antes de hundirla hasta el suelo. Sería una ejecución rápida. Cadmio se estremeció de dolor cuando sintió arder su piel por acción del fuego que brotaba de la hoja. Azrael se dio la vuelta de pronto y usó su espada para bloquear el enorme halcón de llamas que se abalanzaba sobre él desde el puño de Saulo. Aprovechando la distracción, Cadmio se puso de pie, con una quemadura en su cuello, asestando una fuerte patada que empujó a Azrael. Tras alejarse de su enemigo, Cadmio se dio la vuelta para alejarse rápidamente. Pero Azrael no iba a permitir que escapara y desenfundó velozmente su otra espada. La segunda hoja llameante dejó un surco ardiente en la espalda del Celestial, que lanzó un grito desgarrador, temiendo que Azrael lo decapitara en cualquier momento.

Azrael se preparó para asestar otro golpe sobre Cadmio, pero Saulo ya estaba encima del general acosándolo con veloces puñetazos y rápidas patadas. Azrael tenía la ventaja de contar con dos hojas llameantes, pero había estado más interesado en terminar con Cadmio que no previó que Saulo lograría acercarse lo suficiente para impedirle usar las espadas apropiadamente. El príncipe de Endoria había logrado poner a Azrael a la defensiva y no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Los dos antagonistas lanzaban ataques y los esquivaban con la celeridad del rayo, atacando y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte más, traidor —murmuró Saulo mientras se hacía a un lado para evadir una estocada en ascenso—. Para ser ciego peleas mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Y aún no has visto ni la mitad de mis habilidades —afirmó Azrael. La hoja que sostenía en su mano derecha comenzó a flamear con mayor fuerza—. Incrementaré la fuerza de mi propia aura para poder utilizar el _Corte Llameante del Dragón_. Te advierto que nadie ha logrado sobrevivir a esta poderosa técnica.

Saulo lo miró con firmeza.

—Entonces me corresponde ser el primero en lograrlo.

Mientras luchaban, Azrael consiguió detener cada uno de los ataques de Saulo y se preparó para retomar la ofensiva. Estaba a punto de utilizar el _Corte Llameante del Dragón _cuando Cadmio se acercó por la espalda, obligándolo a medio volverse sólo para escuchar cómo el Celestial formaba un _Sha-Ma-Sha_ entre sus manos.

—¿Acaso piensas que podrías sorprenderme? —murmuró Azrael con una sonrisa—. El hecho de que no pueda ver no significa que ignore lo que ocurre a mis espaldas. Puedo escuchar tus pasos, los latidos de tu corazón e incluso el crujir de tus huesos cuando te mueves. En otras palabras, sé exactamente que estás concentrando una gran cantidad de energía para arrojármela.

Cadmio le miró con recelo y luego soltó una risita.

—¿Te ríes? —inquirió Azrael con desconcierto—. El miedo debe estar afectándote.

—En realidad me causa gracia descubrir que tu ceguera no sólo es física sino también mental. Hay que ser un ciego para no darse cuenta de que lo que N´astarith está haciendo está mal y que sólo traerá más sufrimiento para todos.

—Sólo sigues diciendo tonterías —replicó Azrael—. No entiendo cómo puedes creer que en verdad podrán vencer a N´astarith. Sólo hay que mirar a tu alrededor para saber que nadie podrá vencerlo. La galaxia casi ha caído a sus pies, los Celestiales han sido derrotados e incluso los guerreros de otros universos carecen de la fuerza necesaria para ganar.

—Y como no puedes vencerlo entonces lo mejor es unírsele, ¿no? Es más fácil tomar la salida del cobarde.

Azrael se arrojó sobre Cadmio buscando con sus espadas el pecho del Celestial.

—Veremos cuantas ganas de hablar te quedan cuando haya terminado contigo y tus amigos.

Azmoudez miró hacia donde estaba Uriel y murmuró una maldición cuando comprobó que aún continuaba vivo. Los Shadow Troopers y los gnomulones inorgánicos continuaban atacando. Decidió ir y rematar personalmente a Uriel y quizá luego podría capturar a Sailor Jupiter para llevársela de ahí, pero en el camino de topó con el Santo de Aries, las Guerreras Mágicas y algunas sailor.

—Será mejor que te quites de mi camino, Mu —amenazó Azmoudez mientras que Zura, Axe, Arrow, Isótopo e Etzal surcaban los aires lanzando ráfagas de energía contra todo aquello que se moviera—. No intervengas en mis asuntos o tendré que liquidarte con mis propias manos.

Mu lo miró.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Azmoudez. No te permitiré hacerle daño a nadie.

—Sí así lo quieres entonces no tengo opción.

El santo dorado decidió aceptar el reto. Cruzó ambos brazos al frente para luego extenderlos a los costados creando el _Crystal Wall_. De inmediato, la cortina de luz dorada y transparente se materializó entre él y Azmoudez. Cuando el muro se extendió no fue éste lo que más llamó la atención, sino el sonido que producía. Era como una resonancia con lentas variaciones y poder creciente.

El general se arrojó contra el santo de oro, decidido a derrotarlo. Extendió las manos hacia delante e hizo acopió de todo su poder. Una esfera de fuego rodeó su puño derecho mientras que el izquierdo quedaba envuelto por una bola de agua turbulenta.

—Eso no te servirá de nada... _¡¡Yin-Yang!!_

Las corrientes de fuego y agua que emergieron de los puños de Azmoudez se mezclaron entre sí a medida que avanzaban velozmente por el aire. Entonces, en el momento en que el ataque impactó el _Crystal Wall_, se produjo un intenso resplandor seguido de un chirrido violento. Al instante siguiente, el _Yin-Yang_ rebotó en la pared de luz y se volvió contra Azmoudez, golpeándolo de lleno con toda la fuerza destructiva del ataque. El impacto lo mandó a volar de espaldas contra una de las columnas y después cayó al suelo.

Azmoudez alzó el rostro y observó que el muro de luz delante de Mu estaba intacto. No le había hecho el menos rasguño. Era algo imposible.

—El _Yin-Yang_ se ha vuelto contra mí —se levantó con algo de trabajo y añadió—: ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¿Cómo es posible que esa técnica pudiera contener mi poderoso ataque?

El muro de luz continuaba emitiendo aquella única, profunda y armoniosa rapsodia de resonancias. Hikaru miró a Mu, preguntándole con la mirada sí era natural que el _Crystal Wall_ emitiera ese sonido. Pero antes de que el santo pudiera percatarse de la inquietud de Hikaru, la reina de orialhalkon avanzó hacia ellos.

—Yo me haré cargo de esto —anunció Alvinas, extendiendo la mano derecha con la palma vuelta hacia el Santo de Aries—. No existe un material más duro que el orihalkon. Mi ataque destruirá esa defensa sin mayor problema... _¡¡Las Mil Agujas!!_

Una lluvia de afiladas agujas salió proyectada desde la mano de la Reina de orihalkon y chocó contra el reluciente muro de luz. Fue inútil. En cuanto las picas tocaron la barrera de luz se dejó escuchar un chirrido aún más agudo que los anteriores y regresaron por donde habían venido, atravesando el cuerpo de Alvinas con una velocidad asombrosa. Embestida por su propio ataque, la Reina de orihalkon fue lanzada por el aire.

—¿Es que no lo comprenden? —murmuró Mu con serenidad—. No podrán destruir el _Crystal Wall_ tan fácilmente. Esta técnica funciona como un espejo que hace que cualquiera de sus ataques se vuelva contra ustedes. Sí siguen insistiendo, sólo se lastimarán.

—No puede ser —musitó Alvinas.

—Ese guerrero es bastante hábil —observó Hym.

—¡Maldito seas, Mu! —vociferó Azmoudez—. Aún no te he mostrado todo mi poder, insolente. ¿Crees que me impresionas con tus trucos baratos? Ahora sabrás lo que es sentir angustia y miedo. Te mostraré la fuerza de mi técnica secreta _Sendero de luz_.

—Un momento, Azmoudez, no te entrometas en esto —dijo Tiamat mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia el muro de luz—. Mu y yo somos viejos amigos y tenemos deudas que saldar desde hace tiempo. Ahora, hazte a un lado y encárgate de todas esas mocosas que están por allá.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Azmoudez con malestar—. Pero yo... .

—Dije que te hicieras a un lado —Tiamat lo miró de reojo—. No me obligues a quitarte a la fuerza y haz lo que te digo. Quiero que elimines a esas sailor guerreras y a las otras niñas que están con ellas. No debe costarte mucho trabajo.

Mu miró fijamente a Tiamat, pero no hizo el menor movimiento.

El Khan del Dragón caminó hacia él, levantó una mano formando un puño y acto seguido se escuchó primero un fuerte chirrido y después el sonido de cristal rompiéndose. El _Crystal Wall_ se agrietó para luego desmoronarse en pedazos que se desvanecían a medida que tocaban el suelo.

—Ahora terminaremos lo que comenzamos en el santuario, Mu.

Un halo de luz dorada envolvió la figura de Mu de pies a cabeza.

—Me encargaré de hacerte pagar por la muerte de Shaka.

Tiamat enarcó una ceja con desconcierto.

—¿Quién?

—El Santo de Virgo que mataste en el santuario —respondió Mu.

—De haber sabido que matar a un simple humano te causaría tanto dolor habría matado más.

Convencido de que Tiamat se encargaría de aquel molesto santo de oro, Azmoudez se volvió hacia donde estaban Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Healer y la reina Kakyuu. Las Guerreras Mágicas se prepararon para darle pelea y una por una fueron haciendo aparecer sus magnificas espadas hechas de mineral mágico. Sailor Pluto fue la primera en dar un paso al frente mostrándose desafiante en tanto que Sailor Star Healer sacaba su broche con forma de estrella.

—Tal parece que deberé hacerme cargo de ustedes —murmuró Azmoudez con cierta frustración en la voz—. No crean que disfruto esto, pero, bueno, lo pondré de esta manera un poco simple: son ustedes o soy yo.

—No esperaba menos de un cobarde que traiciona a los demás —replicó Sailor Pluto—. Creo que finalmente todo cobra sentido. Tus diferencias con los Celestiales, tu actitud hostil hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Alianza Estelar y tu amistad con Sailor Jupiter.

Azmoudez esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres bastante observadora e inteligente, Sailor Pluto, pero debo informarte que estás equivocado en lo que se refiere a mi amistad con Sailor Jupiter. Tal vez en un principio me acerqué a ella para obtener información, pero ella me simpatiza.

—Perdóname sí no te creo nada de eso.

—No lograrás engañarlos de nuevo —murmuró Sailor Saturn.

—En realidad no me interesa lo que piensen porque pronto dejarán de existir.

—Tampoco pienso que eso sea verdad —aseveró Sailor Pluto y a continuación atacó—. _Death... Scream (Grito... Mortal)_

Usando su báculo, la Outer Senshi mandó una esfera de luz en contra de Azmoudez. Éste alargó los brazos y detuvo el ataque con las manos, aunque la potencia del _Death Scream_ consiguió empujarlo algunos centímetros hacia atrás. Destellos púrpuras y rojos brotaron violentamente por entre los dedos de Azmoudez. Y al final se fueron extinguiendo a medida que la esfera de luz se iba encogiendo hasta desaparecer en su totalidad.

—Una técnica interesante, pero ya deberían saber que no es nada ante mí.

—No puede ser —exclamó Sailor Pluto, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Azmoudez levantó los puños iluminados de poder.

—Está vez será mi turno y no fallaré. Acabaré con todas al mismo tiempo empleando mi técnica secreta _Sendero de luz_.

—No te lo permitiré —dijo la reina Kakyuu con calma—. No dejaré que mates a ninguna de estas valerosas jóvenes. Reconozco que posees un gran poder, pero sí hemos de morir... —hizo una pausa y levantó una mano en lo alto—... sí todas debemos morir, entonces lo haremos juntas... _¡¡Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up!! (¡¡Poder Estelar de Kinmoku! ¡Transformación!)_

Entonces, ante las miradas llenas de asombro e incredulidad de todos, las ropas de Kakyuu comenzaron a cambiar en medio de un halo de luz celestial y estrellas resplandecientes. La transformación continuó hasta que aparecieron los atuendos propios de una sailor senshi. Kakyuu había dejado de ser una delicada y frágil reina para convertirse en la guerrera conocida como Sailor Kinmoku.

—¡La reina Kakyuu también es una sailor senshi! —señaló Sailor Pluto.

Azmoudez no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—No tenía idea de que esa chica fuera también una sailor guerrera, pero eso no cambia nada en lo absoluto. Ninguna de ustedes logrará salir con vida de este planeta. Más vale que se preparen porque no tendré ninguna consideración.

—Creo que nos estás subestimando demasiado —repuso Sailor Kinmoku y luego extendió sus manos con las palmas vueltas hacia delante—._ Starlights Royal Straight Flush!_

Poderosos rayos emergieron de las manos de Sailor Kinmoku tan rápido que Azmoudez no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba, sólo pudo levantar las manos para capturar el poder deslumbrante que se abatía sobre él.

_Continuará... ._


	139. EL MAL DESATADO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXVIII

EL MAL DESATADO

__

Sistema Adur.

Las torretas de armas rail en todas las naves terrícolas disparaban sus proyectiles, rugiendo desde todos los rincones. Cientos de cañones escupían brillantes fogonazos de fuego que iluminaban el espacio, desgarrándolo con una letal lluvia de proyectiles en dirección a la _Churubusco_ y demás naves de la flota de la Alianza Estelar. Cientos de cazas terrestres _FS-35_, _FS-22 Raptor_, _FS-18 Hornet_, _FS-15 Eagle_, _FS-117 Black Night_, _FS-16 Falcon_, _Harrier_ _GR7A,_ _MiG-129_, _MiG-131_, _Su-147_, _Tornado_ GR4A, _EF-2000 Typhoon_, _Rafale_, _JAS 390 Gripen_, _Mirage 3000C_, _Jaguar Z_ y cazas drones X-45K comenzaron a disparar sus mísiles contra las naves aliadas. Los primeros proyectiles y ráfagas de arma rail le dieron de lleno al destructor lerasino _Estrella Amarilla_ con sus escudos apagados. La nave recibió graves daños en sus motores y finalmente estalló en mil pedazos cuando una segunda tanda de mísiles causó múltiples explosiones que perforaron su coraza y dañaron el reactor principal.

Siguiendo las ordenes de la almirante Misa Ichijo, todos los VF-4 _ Lightnings III_ y VF-14 _ Vampires_ que estaban a bordo de la _Megarod_ y demás naves que la acompañaban salieron al espacio para hacer frente a los atacantes. Los escuadrones se dividieron en varios grupos, zumbando en diferentes direcciones con la intención de acercarse lo más posible a los súper acorazados. Cuando los pilotos entraron al rango óptimo de fuego, los líderes de escuadrón dieron la orden de ataque.

Cada avióndisparó cuatro mísiles LRM teleridigidos, que dejaron una estela de combustible sólido en la negrura del vacío. En total, los escuadrones de la UN Spacy habían lanzado trescientos veinte proyectiles. Los cazas enemigos realizaron maniobras evasivas y al menos la mitad de los mísiles erraron su objetivo. Sólo ciento sesenta y dos de ellos lograron impactar sobre los súper acorazados terrícolas o derribar un caza enemigo. Los pilotos de la Federación Terrestre se dispersaron en distintas direcciones para perseguir a las fuerzas del _Megaroad_.

Algunos de los contendientes elevaron sus aviones por encima de las naves de la Federación Terrestre, mientras que otros pasaron por abajo. En pocos segundos se dispararon cientos de proyectiles Siderwinders, Sparrow, AMRAAM, Sky Flash, Meteor, Archer, Aspid, Amos, Tomahawks, Exocet, MRM y SRM. Todos los mísiles se dirigieron hacia sus objetivos, persiguiéndolos y derribándolos o golpeando la superficie de alguna nave de gran tamaño. El fuego de las armas rail estaba por todas partes. Las torretas arrojaban sus proyectiles a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz rasgando el espacio cada cuatro segundos. Cinco _Lightnings_ iniciaron un rápido ataque sobre el crucero_ CG 59 Normandy _disparando varios mísiles que dieron con su objetivo y detonaron una serie de fuertes explosiones en la nave norteamericana. Dos de los _Lightnings _resultaron abatidos por ráfagas rail. Todos los demás lograron escapar. El _Normandy _comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente y tras unos instantes estalló por completo. A la vez, los cañones de la _Megaroad_ castigaron al destructor _SSN 72_ _ Pasadena_ y lo destruyeron.

En ese momento, Alessandra Gakelu envidiaba a los pilotos americanos de FS-22 _Raptor_ y a los drones X-45K. Los estadounidenses al menos disfrutaban de capacidad stealth que les permitía escabullirse de los mísiles teleridigidos hasta cierto punto mientras que los X-45K eran robots carentes de emociones.

—Líder _Halcón_ —dijo por el comunicador—. ¿Me escucha?

Los altavoces de la carlinga del Mirage 3000C egipcio crujieron.

—Adelante, líder _Chacal_. Te escucho fuerte y claro.

—Líder _Halcón_, tengo ordenes de atacar la nave _Artemisa_, pero hay un grupo de cazas enemigos que tratan de interceptar mi escuadrón. Ya han derribados a dos de mis compañeras y siguen tras nosotras. Necesito que se hagan cargo de ellos, ¿pueden hacerlo?

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas, líder _Chacal_ —murmuró el teniente Jorge Chávez, iniciando un descenso con el que pudo eludir una veloz andanada de mísiles SRM por escaso margen—. Los _Halcones Azules _estamos listos para la acción, señorita. Sólo fíjate como haré que esos tipos caigan.

Alessandra esperaba que Jorge empezara a tomar las cosas con más cuidado luego de haber sido degradado, pero éste no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar su manera de ser pese a que en ocasiones solía arriesgarse más allá de lo necesario con tal de lograr su objetivo.

—Jorge, por favor no hagas nada estúpido.

—Hacer estupideces es mi especialidad —Jorge hizo que su avión Su-122 realizara un rizo lateral a la vez que disparaba sus cañones NR-30 contra un VF-4 hasta que éste comenzó a incendiarse y luego explotó—. Sólo preocúpate por alcanzar tu objetivo, Gakelu. Yo solo me haré cargo de los cazas.

—Jorge... .

—Está bien, está bien, los repartiré con mi escuadrón.

Emily transmitió instrucciones a los combatientes para que protegiera a toda costa la _Churubusco_ de los ataques enemigos. Gracias a los sensores de la _Megaroad_, Misa y los demás oficiales a bordo estaban al tanto de que la nave insignia de la flota aliada no estaba respondiendo el fuego enemigo por alguna razón. El resto de las naves de la Alianza Estelar habían recibido averías importantes durante los primeros instantes del ataque, pero ahora habían empezado a enviar cazas y estaban defendiéndose.

—Joseph, necesitamos que defiendas el octavo cuadrante —le solicitó Emily desde la _Megaroad_—. El enemigo está empleando mísiles de gran poder destructivo. Es prioritario que los mantengas alejados hasta saber qué ocurre en la _Churubusco_ y reestablecer las comunicaciones.

—Afirmativo —Black ladeó su avión pasando junto a la estructura del súper acorazado inglés _HMS Ark Royal_ evadiendo sus disparos rail—. No sé qué clase de armas emplean, pero parecen muy poderosas.

Emily descubrió que le estaban sudando las manos.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Joseph Black condujo a su escuadrón a través de los fogonazos de armas rail que los cruceros de combate de la Federación Terrestre disparaban y se situó detrás y por encima de las naves del escuadrón egipcio _Chacal_. Sabía que esos cazas seguían tratando de escabullirse con la intención de ir hacia las naves grandes. Black fijó la retícula sobre uno de aquellos aviones con ala en forma de delta y se preparó para lanzar un SRM. Entonces, de repente, uno de los VF-4 que volaba a unos centenares de metros a su derecha fue alcanzado inesperadamente por un misil disparado por un Su-122 de los _Halcones Azules_ y explotó en mil pedazos. El estallido sacudió la nave de Black antes de que pudiera disparar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡_Wolf-2_! Ten cuidado.

—Enterado —contestó el piloto, realizando maniobras evasivas.

—Dos grupos, muchachos —ordenó Black—. La mitad venga conmigo. Nos ocuparemos de alejar a los que nos persigan. El resto háganse cargo de las naves que van hacia el _Artemisa_.

Los miembros del escuadrón _Wolf_ comenzaron a separarse, pero los disparos de los cañones NR-30 de los _Halcones Azules_ atravesaban el espacio con más velocidad que la que podían generar los VF-4 y uno de ellos fue destruido. Black contuvo el aliento mientras sorteaba los disparos enemigos. Cuando puedo alejarse lo suficiente supo que al fin podría respirar con tranquilidad... por el momento.

—No existe enemigo que pueda derribarte —El rostro de Hiroshi apareció en una de las pantallas—. ¿Necesitas ayuda o puedes hacerte cargo tú solo?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió Black con seriedad. Miró por el costado izquierdo de su carlinga transparente y se encontró con su amigo volando a corta distancia, siguiendo su vuelo—. ¿Podemos hacer la maniobra uno-dos?

—Estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Hagámoslo. Gira a la derecha, yo iré a la izquierda —Black aumentó la velocidad de su nave y se alejó de Hiroshi. La consola de mando tintineó una alarma de aproximación: dos de los _Halcones Azules_ los habían centrado en sus radares. Otros dos se acercaban por un extremo diferente—. En la academia solían decir que estaba loco cuando practicaba estos giros, pero espero que funcione.

__

Planeta Adur.

Los gnomulones inorgánicos salieron de todas partes y comenzaron a rodear rápidamente a Shun. La cadena de Andrómeda se desplegó rápidamente por el suelo y formó una serie de círculos concéntricos que se extendían desde los pies de su dueño cubriendo varios metros. Algunos soldados de las sombras observaron la cadena con recelo y después levantaron sus espadas en forma amenazante.

Shun lo miró con serenidad.

—No deseo lastimar a ningún ser viviente, pero tampoco dejare que nos hagan daño.

Bórax estaba harto de escuchar tales sandeces y dio la orden de ataque. El líder de los inorgánicos se lanzó contra Shun seguido por otros diez gnomulones y los soldados del batallón de las sombras. La estrategia de los inorgánicos era petrificar al santo de Andrómeda antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo y por lo mismo todos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para atacarlo por diferentes direcciones.

—¡Ni creas que nos asustas con tus cadenas de juguete! —exclamó uno de los gnomulones mientras corría rápidamente hacia donde estaba Shun—. ¡Te convertiremos en piedra, miserable cobarde!

—_Nebula Chain!! (Cadenas Nebular)_

Expeliendo la energía de su cosmos interno a través de todo el cuerpo, Shun agitó la cadena de Andrómeda por los aires con la intención de frenar la feroz acometida de los gnomulones y soldados de las sombras que lo atacaban. Lo que al principio era una sola cadena se convirtió en cientos de ellas. Como sí fuese una lluvia mortal de estrellas fugaces, las cadenas embistieron con fuerza a cada enemigo, derribándolo y destrozándolo en cuestión de segundos. Todos los soldados de las sombras fueron aniquilados. Bórax apenas consiguió teletransportarse a una distancia segura antes de que la cadena de Shun pudiera alcanzarlo, pero lo que ignoraba era que todavía no estaba totalmente a salvo.

—Aunque desaparezcas tu presencia no podrás escapar de mí —anunció Shun mientras la cadena de Andrómeda salía despedida hacia los cielos con una rapidez alucinante—. Mi cadena tiene la habilidad para encontrar al enemigo aunque se encuentre a millones de años luz... ¡Ataca, cadena!

Boráx se hallaba escondido detrás de un pilar sin emitir ningún sonido y totalmente quieto. Creía que Shun estaba fanfarroneando con eso de que la cadena lograría hallarlo, pero cuando miró hacia su derecha sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que todo era cierto. La cadena de Andrómeda se abalanzó sobre el gnomulón y lo ató fuertemente por todo el cuerpo para luego llevarlo hasta los pies de Shun. El santo miró a la indefensa criatura y descubrió que estaba aterrorizada. Seguramente pensaba que iban a liquidarlo ahí mismo.

—¡No me mates! —suplicó Bórax.

—Descuida que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo —le dijo Shun.

El gnomulón lo miró con desconcierto. ¿De verdad no pensaba hacerle daño o simplemente lo estaba engañando con algún propósito? Tal vez estaba mintiendo, pero si de verdad no pretendía asesinarlo, entonces sólo había una explicación: el santo de bronce debía seguir las mismas ideas que los Guerreros Kundalini. En su interior, Bórax sonrió malévolamente.

—¿En verdad me dejarás vivir?

—Por supuesto que lo haré —respondió Shun—. Siempre he pensado que toda vida es preciosa y sí lucho, es para defender la paz sobre la Tierra y por Atena. Estas cadenas te mantendrán prisionero, pero no te harán daño.

—Eres tan compasivo, Andrómeda —dijo una voz femenina en tono burlón a espaldas de Shun.

—¿Qué? —musitó el santo de bronce, pero antes de que pudiera volver la mirada por encima del hombro y descubrir quién estaba hablando, unos aros brillantes de luz lo sujetaron velozmente de pies a cabeza y le dieron una tremenda descarga de energía que lo dejaron sin fuerza en el suelo. Los aros luminosos se desvanecieron paulatinamente liberando a Shun del sufrimiento que lo aquejaba y eso le permitió abrir los ojos para ver el rostro de su atacante—. ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Sólo fue una pequeña muestra de mi gran poder —A pocos metros de distancia, una mujer rolliza con un casco en forma de cabeza de serpiente con el hocico abierto sonrió mientras lo miraba. Estaba cubierta por una capa negra hecha de sintoseda que caía desde sus hombros y llegaba hasta los tobillos. Debajo de aquel manto de oscuridad llevaba una reluciente y poderosa armadura negra—. Soy Cyntial de Serpiente de Mar y la encargada de enviarte directo al infierno, miserable santo de Atena.

Shun hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse de nuevo, pero sólo consiguió levantar una rodilla y apoyar un pie en el suelo. El ataque había le había entumecido todo el cuerpo al grado de que incluso hablar le causaba una enorme dificultad.

—Lucharé contigo sin importarme nada.

—Será completamente inútil, Andrómeda —replicó Cyntial—. Hace un momento escuché lo que le dijiste a ese patético gnomulón y no puedo creer que alguien que se digne de ser un guerrero pueda creer tales ridiculeces. Ningún cobarde que le tiemble la mano para terminar con sus enemigos podría derrotarme.

—Cyntial, que bueno que llegaste —dijo Bórax con alivio—. Quítame estas malditas cadenas inmediatamente y luego mata a este miserable. ¡Vamos! No te quedes parada sin hacer nada como una tonta y haz lo que te digo.

La Khan caminó hasta el lugar donde se hallaba tirado el líder los gnomulones inorgánicos todavía sujeto por las cadenas. Cyntial esbozó una sonrisa mientras lo contemplaba desde arriba. Bórax era un ser patético, pero al menos le había servido para observar parte de las habilidades del Santo de Andrómeda.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? —inquirió Bórax—. ¡Libérame!

—No me molestes, enano horripilante —espetó la Khan y acto seguido le propinó al gnomulón una fuerte patada que lo arrojó hacia el bosque cercano como si fuese un desperdicio inservible. Bórax alcanzó a ladrar algunas cuantas maldiciones antes de perderse en la espesura de los árboles—. A mí nadie me da ordenes fuera del emperador, gusano insolente.

El santo de Andrómeda permaneció boquiabierto por unos instantes. No podía entender por qué razón Cyntial había preferido golpear a Bórax en vez de liberarlo como éste se lo pedía. Lo que acababa de ocurrir le había servido de ejemplo para darse cuenta que esa mujer era cruel y no tenía el menor escrúpulo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —le preguntó Shun mientras se incorporaba lentamente con dificultad—. ¿Acaso no te importa la suerte de tus camaradas?

—Ese enano inútil no es mi camarada —afirmó Cyntial, volviéndose hacia el santo de bronce—. Me doy cuenta por tus palabras que no comprendes que el porvenir es de los fuertes mientras que los débiles son inferiores. Es por creer en semejantes tonterías que serás derrotado.

Shun sintió que la mirada se le nublaba por un instante.

—Esos pensamientos no pueden estar bien. El poder no debe ser utilizado para esclavizar a los más débiles o satisfacer deseos egoístas. Debe usarse para servir y proteger a los menos afortunados.

—Pero cuantas tonterías estás diciendo —bufó Cyntial—. En cualquier lugar, o época sí lo prefieres, los débiles son individuos despreciables, inferiores y mezquinos que necesitan de un líder que les diga que hacer y que pensar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre imaginar que un montón de criaturas patéticas podría tener importancia para gente como nosotros que controlamos una galaxia y sabemos lo que es la libertad? El poder únicamente lo tienen los seres privilegiados, que son los más indicados para gobernar mientras que los débiles son útiles en tanto hagan lo que se les ordena. Por esto el gran N´astarith ha logrado salir victorioso siempre.

—Claro que no —dijo Shun—. Por más poderosa que resulte una persona, eso no lo hace mejor que los demás y tampoco le da el derecho para hacer lo que desee con los débiles. No importa si se trata de dioses o de simples mortales. Los humanos no son juguetes para que gente como N´astarith los manipulen como mejor les parezca.

Cyntial soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, claro, sigue diciendo esas tonterías, Andrómeda, pero la batalla se decidió mucho antes de comenzar. Tus patéticas palabras me indican que tu problema es que no ves la realidad, pero descuida que voy a darte una lección antes de matarte.

—Entonces estás lista —Shun lanzó sus cadenas por el aire, atacando con la misma velocidad que un relámpago—. _Nebula Chain!! (Cadena Nebular)_

La única réplica de Cyntial fue levantar la mano derecha con la palma vuelta hacia delante para formar un disco enorme y transparente hecho de luz. La Cadena de Andrómeda chocó contra la barrera causando un fuerte estruendo y arrojando rayos quebrados en distintas direcciones, aunque al final no logró atravesarla.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Shun.

—Te advertí que tus ataques no servirían de nada. Ahora será mi turno.

Un instante después, el poder fluyó por las manos de Cyntial convirtiéndose en anillos de luz que se precipitaron velozmente hacia Shun mientras emitían un sonido chirriante y estridente. El santo de bronce, sin embargo, hizo girar sus cadenas rápidamente a su alrededor en un intento por protegerse del ataque de la Khan de Serpiente de Mar.

—De nada te servirá resistir... _Snake´s Embrance!!_

—_Rolling Defense!! (Defensa Rodante)_

La velocidad con la que la Cadena de Andrómeda daba vueltas se convirtió en algo irrelevante cuando los anillos de luz la tocaron. El rostro de Shun compuso una expresión de horror y asombro en el instante en que la cadena se desplomó en el suelo quedando totalmente inmóvil. Los aros de luz sujetaron el cuerpo del santo de bronce de pies a cabeza y comenzaron a estrujarlo con tal fuerza que parecían capaces de quebrarlo como sí fuese un guiñapo humano. El dolor resultaba insoportable.

Cyntial lo miro con indiferencia.

—Ahora comprobarás que lo que dijiste hace instantes eran simples necedades, inventos producto de la locura y el miedo. La victoria le pertenece a los seres poderosos y justos como el gran N´astarith. Él no podrá ser derrotado jamás. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que lograrían hacerle frente? Él ha conquistado una galaxia completa y ha eliminado a miles de guerreros más fuertes que ustedes.

Aunque Shun trataba de resistir no paraba de gritar de dolor. La Khan lo miraba con tranquilidad, como sí lo que tuviera delante de ella no fuese un ser humano sino un animal moribundo y lastimoso. La oleada de sufrimiento comenzó a disminuir lo suficiente para que Shun pudiera hablar.

—Derrotaremos... a N´astarith de alguna forma —musitó débilmente.

—No, Andrómeda, eso es una fantasía —dijo Aicila de Arpía, acercándose junto con Bal de Gárgola y otra guerrera que llevaba una armadura gris oscuro con enormes alas en la espalda—. Te has engañado a ti mismo pensando que podrían ganar, pero sólo porque no conocen el poder de la oscuridad. Podrán ganar alguna pelea sin sentido, pero al final perderán la guerra.

—Esta... batalla todavía no termina... .

Cyntial esbozó una sonrisa y luego comenzó a patear a Shun con saña y brutalidad.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Cobarde! ¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros? Sólo es un miserable despojo, un simple gusano que se arrastra. —hizo una pausa y levantó un puño envuelto en energía hasta la altura del hombro. Shun sintió una punzada de dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo y lo hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas—. Voy a hacer que me supliques que termine con tu vida.

Aicila rió discretamente mientras contemplaba la escena.

—¡Shun! —exclamó Seiya, corriendo hacia su amigo—. Miserables, yo me ocuparé de todos ustedes.

—Ah, tú debes ser el famoso Santo de Pegaso —dijo Bal de Gárgola, volviendo el rostro hacia el enfurecido Seiya—. Tengo que confesar que tú eres de los pocos que han enfrentado a Tiamat y han sobrevivido. Eso significa que sí te eliminó haré algo que Tiamat no pudo hacer.

Seiya lo atacó con sus meteoros.

Aicila agitó una mano y liberó cientos de plumas negras.

El teniente Jorge Chávez había despachado a varios de sus mejores hombres para destruir a los _Lightnings_ que habían intentado derribar al grupo de Alessandra, pero ahora se habían separado en distintas direcciones y eso complicaba las cosas. Uno de los _Halcones Azules_, un piloto llamado Carlos Villacruz, estaba a poca distancia de uno de los VF-4 y comenzó a disparar empleando su cañón NR-30. Joseph se balanceó y zigzagueó para evadir la mortal ráfaga de proyectiles, pero su atacante no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar e incrementó la velocidad. Una escuadrilla de drones X-45K se unieron a la persecución poniendo más presión sobre el VF-4. Joseph sabía que sería complicado escapar de tantos enemigos a la vez, de modo que tiró de una palanca con lo que su nave cambió de modalidad.

Carlos quedó sorprendido ante lo que estaba sucediendo. La nave a la que estaba persiguiendo había empezado a transformarse en alguna clase de robot. ¿Acaso todos los cazas con los que combatían podían hacer eso? En los informes de inteligencia que les habían proporcionado antes del ataque no se mencionaba que alguna nave de la Alianza Estelar tuviera la capacidad de ejecutar una transformación de ese tipo. Una vez finalizado el cambio, Joseph hizo que su Battroid diera un giró de ciento ochenta grados que lo colocó frente a las naves enemigas, apuntó con su arma y disparó varias veces hasta que vaporizó primero al Su-122 y después a los tres drones X-45K.

—¡Miserables! —exclamó el teniente Chávez—. ¡Pagarán caro esto! ¡Los haré pagar por la sangre de mi camarada! ¡Iré por ese infeliz!

—No se precipite, señor, espere, por favor —le dijo una piloto del escuadrón llamada Karina—. Sergio y Saúl están detrás de esos dos y puede estar seguro que lograrán derribarlos en cualquier momento. El general Scott ha dado ordenes para que ataquemos el súper acorazado _Aurora_.

—Después —la cortó Jorge de mal modo—. Primero nos ocuparemos de los que asesinaron a Carlos y después atacaremos esa nave.

—Pero, señor, fue una orden directa.

—No me interesa sí la orden la dio el mismo Canciller —repuso Jorge mientras tiraba de los mandos para aumentar la velocidad de su nave—. Vamos a vengar la muerte de nuestro camarada. Sígueme de cerca, Karina, y no te alejes.

Los potentes motores de los Su-122 aceleraron cuando sus pilotos pulsaron el mando de los controles. Salieron propulsados a toda velocidad, en dirección hacia donde se encontraban combatiendo los _Lightnings_ del escuadrón _Wolf_ y el escuadrón _Time_. Mientras avanzaban, Jorge vislumbró un súbito relámpago que lo hizo enfurecerse. El mismo Battroid que había conseguido destruir la nave de Carlos acababa de derribar a Sergio antes de volver a transformarse en avión.

__

Planeta Adur.

A medio kilómetro de donde Piccolo, Son Gohan Trunks, Kuririn, Ten-Shin-Han, Yamcha, No.18, Casiopea, Shaina, Marin, Uller, Zaboot, Astroboy, Sailor Galaxia, Shiryu, Hyoga, Dohko y Milo se hallaban convirtiendo a los sofisticados androides imperiales de batalla en chatarra humeante, se pudo observar cómo una diminuta figura lanzaba dos esferas de energía por los aires en dirección hacia los Guerreros Zeta que estaban volando. Piccolo y Kurinrin lograron hacerse a un lado para evadir los ataques e inmediatamente después volvieron la mirada hacia el misterioso atacante para descubrir su identidad. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de... .

—¡Garlick! —exclamó Kurinrin con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Vaya, está sí que es una sorpresa —murmuró Piccolo—. N´astarith deber estar realmente desperado por acabar con nosotros sí requiere del apoyo de un miserable enano como ése.

Garlick montó en cólera.

—¡Cállate! Piccolo, por culpa tuya y del hijo de Gokuh quedé atrapado en la Zona de la Muerte durante muchos años. Está vez me encargaré de hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos y nadie podrá salvarte.

Trunks y No.18 se miraron el uno al otro sin saber de que estaba hablando aquel pequeño alienígena de piel azul. De igual manera, los santos, Casiopea y Astroboy hicieron una breve pausa en la batalla para observar a Garlick. Dohko de Libra no necesitaba más que sentir la poderosa energía maligna que despedía aquel desconocido para percatarse de su peligrosidad.

—Siento un cosmos maligno que sale de él —señaló Shiryu.

—¿Quién es ese enano tan extraño y desagradable? —inquirió No.18, dirigiéndose a Kurinrin—. ¿Acaso ustedes lo conocen?

—¿Eh? —Kunrinrin parecía salir de una especie de trance—. Si, él es Garlick Junior y proviene de nuestro universo. En una ocasión por poco consigue destruir la Tierra cuando se apoderó del templo de Kami-Sama y liberó el Aquamist, una niebla que volvía maligno a quien tocaba. Sin embargo, Piccolo, Gohan y yo logramos rescatar a Kami-Sama para que él y Mister Popo salvaran a la gente mientras que nosotros enfrentábamos a Garlick y a sus sirvientes. Luego nos enteramos de que la cercanía del planeta Makyosei aumentaba los poderes de Garlick, pero afortunadamente Gohan logró destruir el planeta maligno y eso ocasionó que Garlick perdiera sus poderes y fuera arrastrado a la Zona de la Muerte que él mismo había creado para destruir el Templo Sagrado de Kami-sama.

—En pocas palabras es otro villano de poca monta —murmuró Uller.

Garlick dejó escapar una risita malévola.

—Me siento complacido de saber que lo recuerdan todo. Está vez he incrementado mis poderes con ayuda de las energías malignas que me ha proporcionado N´astarith y soy más poderoso de lo que se puedan imaginar. Ninguno de ustedes podrá derrotarme. ¡Soy invencible!

—Pero, ¿cómo escapaste de la Zona de la Muerte? —le preguntó Gohan.

—Es muy simple, niño —repuso Garlick—. Yo había permanecido por años en esa dimensión hasta que una mujer que llegó a la Tierra percibió mi presencia y decidió liberarme. Esa mujer formaba parte de los guerreros de N´astarith y me ofreció poder y la posibilidad de vengarme de ustedes.

Piccolo sonrió ligeramente.

—Así que el poderoso Garlick decidió convertirse en un perro faldero de N´astarith. Tengo que admitir que ese papel es perfecto para ti, enano. Lo que no comprendo es por qué N´astarith decidió liberar a un inepto como tú que cayó en su propia trampa endos ocasiones.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Garlick—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí? Vas a tragarte tus palabras, maldito.

Entonces, de repente, el pequeño Garlick comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis en la que su pequeño cuerpo incrementó su masa muscular y estatura. En tan solo unos instantes, el diminuto alienígena se convirtió en un musculoso gigante de tres metros de altura y piel oscura. Pero no sólo su apariencia físico había cambiado, sino que su energía interna también había dado un salto descomunal y ahora era por lo menos diez veces mayor. El poder de la oscuridad se acumuló alrededor del gigante y aumentó sus poderes todavía más.

—Disculpen por hacerlos esperar —murmuró Garlick sin poder ocultar la fascinación que le proporcionaba sentir el poder que recorría su cuerpo—. Ahora voy a hacerlos pedazos a todos.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Hyoga, desafiante.

Garlick no esperó ni un segundo más. Caminó directamente hacia los guerreros y apartó de su camino a un androide de batalla dañado con un golpe. Los primeros en atacarlo fueron Piccolo y Kurinrin, pero Garlick bloqueó los golpes empleando sus poderosos antebrazos y luego lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra el rostro de Piccolo, enviándolo a volar por los aires sin control hasta hacerlo estrellarse con unas ruinas causando un fuerte estruendo. No.18, Kurinrin, Trunks, Ten-Shin-Han y Dohko reaccionaron con sorpresa.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —dijo Garlick, regodeándose de su fuerza—. Esto es mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. El poder que me proporcionaba el planeta Makyosei no es nada comparado con las energías oscuras.

—¡Señor Piccolo! —gritó Gohan y luego se volvió furioso hacia Garlick—. Eres un... miserable.

Llamó al poder del súper saiya-jin, acumulándolo en su interior. Respiró en él y lo mantuvo arremolinado en su cuerpo, aferrándose a él hasta sentir el poder del guerrero que habitaba en su interior. Acumuló más poder hasta que finalmente lo expulsó de su cuerpo por medio de una resplandeciente aura dorada de energía que hizo que el color de su cabello erizado y ojos cambiaran. Antes de que Garlick pudiera salir de su estupor, Son Gohan le atacó con una poderosa ráfaga de energía que salió disparada desde sus manos.

—_¡¡Masenko!!_

El gigantesco Garlick sólo contó apenas con una fracción de segundo para levantar las manos y detener con sus palmas desnudas el rayo de luz. Mientras contenía la fuerza del _Masenko_ pensó un instante en su anterior batalla con Son Gohan y recordó que éste no era tan poderoso como ahora. Incluso con el poder que le daban las energías oscuras no era sencillo detener aquella ráfaga mortal. Cuando el _Masenko_ perdió fuerza y se extinguió, Garlick aún permanecía de pie para sorpresa de todos. Ese ataque debería haberle causado más daño, pero no fue así. Solamente sus manos habían resultado lastimadas, pero esto no había mermado en absoluto sus energías.

—Maldito, no tenía idea de que te habías vuelto tan fuerte —espetó Garlick mientras contemplaba a Gohan con odio—. Sin embargo, no importa lo poderoso que seas porque nunca podrás ganar y lo sabes. Te recuerdo que yo poseo la vida eterna y por eso puedo soportar todos tus ataques.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Hyoga.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Casiopea y a continuación extendió sus manos para formar un torbellino de vientos que se dirigieron hacia Garlick—. _¡¡Tormenta de Vientos!!_

Las corrientes de aire cobraron vida, envolviendo a Garlick y encerrándolo dentro de un remolino giratorio de alta velocidad. El gigante sintió que una ráfaga de aire rasguñaba su rostro, haciéndolo sangrar y enfurecer al mismo tiempo. Garlick llamó a su energía interna y desató una violenta explosión de poder que deshicieron el remolino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces se lanzó por el aire y derribó a Kurinrin de un puñetazo, pero no así a Trunks, que tras convertirse en súper saiya-jin logró detener el rápido puño de Garlick con las manos. No.18 se colocó velozmente tras Garlick y bombardeó su espalda con múltiples esferas de luz que estallaban al golpear su objetivo.

Zacek advirtió que sí no luchaban todos juntos no podrían ganar, de modo que repitió la oración del Kalpe-om y se transformó en Karmatrón para luego crecer a la altura de Garlick. Mientras Trunks hacía lo posible por defenderse de los continuos ataques de su adversario y No.18 hacía lo propio arrojándole rayos, Karmatrón se lanzó en una patada contra el abdomen de Garlick con tal fuerza que primero lo hizo doblarse hacia delante y después lo arrojó varios metros hacia arriba donde lo esperaba un ansioso Son Gohan. El súper saiya-jin hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y le descargó un potente golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo precipitarse directamente sobre el sitio donde estaban Saboera y algunos de sus hechiceros del Ejército del Mal.

Los ojos de Saboera se abrieron de forma tal que parecían estar a punto de salirse de su lugar. Sin perder tiempo, se abrió pasó corriendo entre sus magos, gnomulones y soldados de las Sombras que también trataban de escapar. El enorme cuerpo de Garlick se estrelló con tanta fuerza que se produjo una potente onda de choque que lanzó a Saboera por los aires. El líder del batallón de los magos acabó estrellándose de cabeza contra un frondoso árbol donde más tarde lo aplastaría uno de sus propios magos que también había salido despedido.

—Muchas gracias, Zacek —le dijo Trunks.

Karmatrón asintió.

—Descuida, no fue nada, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que no hemos podido hacerle ningún daño a ese tipo. A pesar de que lo golpeamos varias veces, nada parece herirlo.

—Tal vez podamos vencerlo empleando otra táctica —dijo Hyoga y luego comenzó a mover sus brazos, invocando el poder de su propio cosmos con el que hizo descender la temperatura del aire—. Usaré el poder del _Diamond Dust_ y ustedes deberán atacarlo cuando lo haya inmovilizado.

—¿Crees que podrás lograrlo? —le preguntó Milo de Escorpión.

—Tenemos que intentarlo —repuso Hyoga.

Cuando Garlick se puso de pie de nuevo su furia había crecido por encima de sus propias poderes. Ahora más que nunca hervía en deseos de aniquilar a todos los enemigos que tenía delante. Se acercó a donde estaba Karmatrón, Trunks, Hyoga y Milo y bajó la cabeza como un acechador de las nieves furioso, clavando sus oscuros ojos en sus adversarios mientras en su mente barajaba diferentes formas de matarlos.

—¿Es que no lo comprenden? —murmuró—. Les recuerdo que yo poseo la vida eterna. Nunca podrán vencerme por mucho que lo intenten.

Hyoga se elevó rápidamente en el aire y atrajo la atención de Garlick. El gigante alargó un brazo para golpear al santo de bronce, pero éste se dejó caer al suelo y aprovechó la ocasión para sujetar los tobillos de Garlick. Un estallido de cosmos le permitió congelar las piernas del enemigo e inmovilizarlo.

—_Diamond Dust!!_

Garlick sintió que un horrible frío pasaba a través de la piel de sus piernas y dio un grito de dolor y furia. Entonces comprendió lo que había sucedido y comenzó a golpear salvajemente a Hyoga una y otra vez aprovechando que no podría defenderse, mucho menos escapar. Pero eso lo dejaba expuesto a que los demás le atacaran.

—¡Ahora! —gritó el Santo del Cisne.

Milo hizo que la uña del dedo índice de su mano derecha creciera y se tornara en rojo carmesí. Atacando con la velocidad de la luz, el santo dorado lanzó su ataque más letal contra el cuerpo de Garlick. Simultáneamente desde todas las direcciones, Shiryu, Gohan, Trunks, Yamcha, Karmatrón y Casiopea descargaron sus ataques. Garlick lanzó un quejido que se asemejaba por mucho al grito de furia de una bestia malherida cuando las descargas castigaron su cuerpo. Pero a los pocos segundos, pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que Garlick aún continuaba de pie a pesar del daño recibido. Ni siquiera la _Scarlet Needle _de Milo había funcionado. Una nueva explosión de poder oscuro le permitió al gigante liberar sus dos piernas y fue tanta su rabia cuando quedó libre que le dio a Hyoga una fuerte patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra una columna. Los ojos de Garlick fueron de un rostro a otro en busca de quien sería su primera víctima.

—No... —murmuró Zaboot—. No puede ser cierto.

La tierra se estremeció y N´astarith se permitió sonreír cuando observó a Garlick arrojarse sobre sus enemigos para atacarlos con ferocidad. Casiopea y No.18 le dispararon ráfagas de energía, pero el gigante logró seguir adelante, sujetó a la Celestial por una pierna y la usó para golpear a la androide y así deshacerse de ambas. Hyoga alzó la vista a tiempo para ver el puño gigante caer sobre su cara. Shiryu llamó al poder del _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_ con el que logró enviar a Garlick varios metros hacia atrás, aunque luego se levantó como si nada y volvió a la carga. Algunos de los gnomulones inorgánicos vieron el caos como una buena oportunidad para tratar de petrificar a los guerreros, pero Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon, Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo y Moose les salieron al frente y comenzaron a pelear con ellos.

Lance estaba tan ocupado manteniendo a raya a los shadow troopers que no podía apoyar a los demás a enfrentar a Garlick. Tampoco sabía en donde estaban Cadmio, Saulo, Asiont y Areth y mucho menos podía comunicarse con alguien en todo el planeta o en la _Churubusco_. Cuando Sailor Moon y los demás empezaron a luchar con los gnmulones y aliviaron un poco la presión, Lance activó su comunicador audiovisual para hablar con Eclipse y Mariana.

—¿Dónde demonios están? —le preguntó—. Traigan la nave y apóyenos o avisen a los Hombres de Oscuro de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Eh, hemos estado un poco ocupados. De hecho, tengo malas y buenas noticias.

—Genial, no me digas —murmuró Lance y luego disparó contra un shadow trooper, eliminándolo en el acto—. ¿Cuál es la buena?

—La buena es que ya no debemos preocuparnos por esos asquerosos Hombres de Oscuro.

—¿Y las malas?

—Que se cambiaron de bando —Eclipse sintió como la nave se estremecía. Afuera, la nave de los Hombres de Oscuro lanzaba mísiles contra el transbordador espacial estacionado en tierra—. No sabemos cuanto tiempo lograrán soportar los escudos.

—¿A mí qué me dices? —replicó Lance—. Acá estamos lidiando con un tipo que es inmortal.

—Pues córtenle la cabeza —sugirió Eclipse. Cuando advirtió que Lance lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo, añadió—. Bueno, todo inmortal cae así, ¿no lo sabían?

Karmatrón aprovechó que Trunks y Garlick intercambiaban golpes y contragolpes para ir hasta donde estaba Piccolo. El guerrero nameku había logrado salir de los escombros a tiempo para ver cómo todos atacaban a Garlick luego de que Hyoga le hubiera congelado las piernas. Piccolo frunció el entrecejo mientras se frotaba el cuello y la nuca. Estaba molesto con la situación y nada le desagradaba más que lidiar con el fastidioso de Garlick.

—Es inútil, no hay nada que podamos hacer —le dijo Karmatrón—. De verdad posee la vida eterna y no importa lo que hagamos, nada podrá detenerlo.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Piccolo—. La única manera de vencerlo es enviándolo a la Zona de la Muerte, pero sí N´astarith pudo sacarlo de ahí nada le impide traerlo de vuelta otra vez.

—¿Cómo fue que se volvió inmortal ese monstruo?

—Fue gracias a las esferas del dragón —explicó Piccolo—. No sólo tienen el poder de revivir a las personas, sino que también conceden la vida eterna a quien lo pida. Sí no fuera por eso habríamos eliminado a Garlick la primera vez que lo enfrentamos.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudar un poco —dijo el anciano Shilbalam, acercándose.

—Maestro —musitó Karmatrón.

Shilbalam alzó la mirada para observar a Piccolo.

—Dime, esas esferas son mágicas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, son mágicas, pero no comprendo por qué me preguntas eso.

El brujo blanco se volvió hacia donde estaba Garlick sin decir nada más y cerró sus cansados ojos. Tanto Karmatrón como Piccolo pudieron percibir el gran poder que Shilbalam estaba concentrado dentro de sí. ¿Acaso pensaba enfrentar a Garlick él solo? ¿Por qué le interesaba saber sí el poder de las esferas del dragón era mágico o no? Entonces, calmadamente, con las manos en la espalda y silbando, se encaminó al lugar de la pelea.

_Continuará... ._


	140. HACER LO IMPOSIBLE

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXXXIX

HACER LO IMPOSIBLE

_Planeta Gualna  
Hace miles de años_

_—¿Qué tan poderosa es la magia?_

_Shilbalam no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente cuando escuchó la pregunta que le acababa de formular Morgana. No había pasado mucho desde que había comenzado a entrenarla junto a su hermano Akab y era natural que aún ignoraran muchas cosas de algo tan complejo y vasto como era la magia. Todavía no poseían la paciencia necesaria para entender que sólo la tranquilidad del intelecto les permitiría comprender todo lo referente a las ciencias ocultas, el esoterismo y la adivinación. Hasta que llegara ese momento, Shilbalam debía seguir instruyéndolos en las artes mágicas y guiarlos en el correcto manejo de las fuerzas de la naturaleza._

_El viento agitó el cabello del brujo blanco._

_—La magia, Morgana —repuso Shilbalam con voz amable—, tiene la característica de ir en contra de toda lógica y de lograr aquello que a todas luces pareciera imposible. Hay magia blanca y magia negra. La magia blanca se nutre de la energía positiva y para invocarla son requeridas dos características esenciales. La primera de ellas consiste en una coordinación armónica entre la parte corporal y la parte sensitiva de uno mismo. La segunda es lograr que la misma naturaleza te permita manipularla según tus propios deseos._

_Un destello de ambición cruzó la mirada de Akab._

_—¿De verdad, maestro? No existen limites para la magia, ¿verdad?_

_—La única limitante sería la propia voluntad del brujo que la invoca —explicó Shilbalam—. La magia puede ser capaz de modificar la realidad y alterar las probabilidades, pero nunca olviden que todo depende de las capacidades espirituales del brujo que la utiliza._

_Akab sonrió._

_—Entonces la magia podría concederme todos mis deseos._

_—Te recuerdo que el poder no debe ser usado con fines egoístas —le reprendió Shilbalam en tono severo—. El poder usado en forma negativa siempre se te regresará como un boomerang y podría terminar causando tu propia destrucción. Es una ley de causa y efecto que nunca deben olvidar._

_—Eso nunca me sucederá a mí, maestro —había respondido Akab, apartando los ojos de la inteligente mirada de Shilbalam. Que el brujo blanco pensase lo que quisiera. "Veremos qué dices cuando algún día superé tus poderes, Shilbalam", pensó._

_—Te pido que disculpes a mi hermano, amor mío —dijo Morgana con dulzura al tiempo que cogía una mano de Shilbalam—. Akab sólo está deslumbrado por tus sabias enseñanzas, pero con tu guía se convertirá en un gran brujo._

_—Sé que lo hará bien con el tiempo —repuso Shilbalam con una sonrisa—. Y también sé que tú aprenderás a dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero no olvides nunca una cosa, Morgana._

_—¿Qué cosa, amor mío?_

_—Que incluso la magia más poderosa puede ser derrotada por la fuerza de voluntad de una persona con poder y conocimiento. La voluntad es algo que dirige nuestros actos, es algo que los guerreros usan para realizar cosas que según la mayoría de las personas son imposibles de hacer; la fantasía es la realidad de los que todavía sueñan. La voluntad es lo que puede darte el triunfo cuando tu intelecto te dice que estás derrotado; la voluntad es la que te puede llevar a mundos fantásticos; la voluntad es la que te ayuda a lograr lo que quieres, aunque el panorama esté en tu contra._

_Planeta Adur.  
Época actual_

El puño de Garlick estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Sailor Jupiter cuando Trunks saltó de la nada convertido en súper saiya-jin y lo evitó. Detuvo el golpe con ambas manos y luego hundió su puño derecho en el estómago de Garlick, liberando una ráfaga de luz tan poderosa que salió por la espalda del gigante y lo arrojó contra las rocas... No obstante, Garlick se levantó como sí nada y la batalla prosiguió su curso. El hecho de ser inmortal le permitía al gigante recibir un ataque tras otro y recuperarse totalmente al cabo de unos instantes. Y no sólo eso; también parecía estar peleando mucho mejor e incluso se las arregló para luchar contra varios adversarios al tiempo que recibía múltiples ataques de todas direcciones. Sin embargo, pese a lo imposible que parecía derrotar a un ser inmortal, eso no detuvo a nadie y continuaron peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Obligado a retroceder, Garlick soportó un potente _Masenko_ lanzado por Son Gohan, el frío _Diamond Dust_ de Hyoga, el _Venus Love and Beauty Shock_ de Sailor Venus y un nuevo _Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha_ de Shiryu. Pero aunque la mole que era el cuerpo del gigante había recibido una buena cantidad de daño, eso de nada sirvió al final. Todas y cada una de las heridas de Garlick fueron desapareciendo eventualmente y el gigante continuaba mostrándose invencible. Desde los cielos, Astroboy, No.18 y Casiopea se aproximaron rápidamente, soltando una infernal lluvia de ráfagas de energía.

—¡Son un montón de insectos molestos! —rugió Garlick mientras los rayos castigaban su poderoso cuerpo y destruían el suelo bajo sus pies. Una esfera de luz se formó en su mano derecha y la usó para derribar a Astroboy, que se precipitó hacia el suelo donde se estrelló—. ¿Hasta cuando entenderán que no tienen posibilidades de ganarme? ¡Yo soy inmortal!

Rina Inbaasu saltó para salvar a Astroboy, obligándolo a pegarse al suelo en el momento que el puño de Garlick hendió el aire a pocos centímetros de las cabezas de ambos. Ese mismo puño embistió a un gnomulón inorgánico, que había visto una oportunidad para petrificar a Rina por sorpresa, y le arrancó la cabeza. Cuando la hechicera se dio cuenta de lo que cerca que había estado de la muerte, se palpó la cabeza varias veces como sí se cerciorara de que aún la tenía en su lugar y luego se enfureció.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! —le gritó Rina a Garlick agitando un puño—. ¿No ves que soy una dama? Estúpido grandulón.

Garlick volvió a hacer acopió del poder con un grito furioso que invocó su energía interna; el menor desplante de ese poder, un simple golpe con la mano abierta envió a Trunks volando de espaldas a chocar contra una columna, pero Garlick no tuvo tiempo para celebrar lo sucedido.

Tenía a No.18 enfrente.

La androide giró sobre sí misma y descargó una patada contra el rostro del gigante con la potencia suficiente para destruir un caza estelar. Garlick quedó visiblemente aturdido y tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a su poder para reponerse de ese golpe, pero No.18... .

No.18 ya estaba conectándole un rápido codazo que le fracturó la nariz y lo hizo tambalearse unos pasos hacia atrás. El gigante recuperó la compostura y lanzó un puñetazo contra la androide, pero ésta detuvo el golpe empleando un antebrazo. Garlick reaccionó con sorpresa, pero no disponía de tiempo para pensar en la fuerza que debía poseer la androide para bloquear el último golpe. Casiopea, Son Gohan y Ten-Shin-Han llegaron desde lo alto y se unieron al ataque de No.18. La lluvia de golpes que cayó sobre el coloso fue cerrada y mortal. Todos lo golpeaban o lo pateaban una y otra vez desde diferentes direcciones, pero sin hacer mella en la resistencia de Garlick, que repartía tanto como recibía.

A unos metros de donde No.18, Casiopea, Son Gohan Ten-Shin-Han y Garlick estaban inmersos en aquel feroz y brutal intercambio de golpes, el más poderoso guerrero namek evaluaba la situación. Y lo que veía no le agradaba nada. No importaba que ellos fuesen muchos y Garlick sólo uno; tampoco importaba que N´astarith sólo estuviese contemplando el cruento espectáculo desde lo alto de un risco o que los gnomulones inorgánicos estuviesen ocupados luchando por otro lado con Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen. Mientras Garlick continuara siendo inmortal, no había manera de vencerlo y Piccolo sabía eso mejor que nadie porque ya antes le había tocado enfrentarlo. Pero los problemas estaban por agravarse. Más androides de batalla imperiales se acercaron con sus cañones disparando, pero Uller se lanzó contra ellos para congelarlos a la vez que Yamcha hacia lo propio usando el _Soukidan_ para destrozar a cuanto enemigo se topaba.

—Demonios —siseó Piccolo—. No podemos hacer nada y lo peor de todo es que ese maldito de N´astarith debe estar burlándose de nosotros. Al menos sí Gokuh estuviera aquí podríamos encontrar una forma de mandar a Garlick a otro planeta.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Karmatrón observó a Shilbalam. El brujo blanco se hallaba observando a Garlick , aunque no con los ojos únicamente, sino también a través del espíritu. No necesitaba pensar en cómo vencerlo. Con la mente en silencio sabía que no tenía necesidad de un plan o una estrategia. Ni siquiera necesitaba reunir fuerzas para llamar a la magia. Ya había dejado que la magia fluyera sobre su persona y su alrededor. A pesar de que se encontraban en medio de una terrible batalla, Shilbalam tenia la mente tranquila y en calma. Solamente de esa forma podía calibrar el poder mágico necesario para llevar a cabo sus planes. Pero su labor no estaba exenta de obstáculos. Su percepción también le advertía sobre la poderosa energía negativa que dominaba el ambiente y eso iba a complicarle las cosas.

—Zacek, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte —murmuró Shilbalam sin desviar su mirada ni un ápice—. Tengo una idea que puede servirnos, pero tendrán que distraer a ese gigante por unos momentos. Necesitaré emplear mucha energía para revertir la magia que lo volvió inmortal.

Piccolo se giró inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Shilbalam. Lo que el brujo blanco había dicho parecía imposible.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, anciano? ¿Dices qué puedes quitarle la inmortalidad a Garlick? ¿Cómo podrás lograr algo como eso?

El brujo se volvió hacia Piccolo.

—Sí la magia de esas esferas del dragón que mencionaste fue lo que le concedió vida eterna, entonces sólo la magia podrá hacerlo mortal otra vez. Es la única manera en que podremos derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Desgraciadamente, existe un problema para despojar a Garlick de la inmortalidad. Necesitaré una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico para lograrlo y eso me tomará tiempo.

—Puede lograrlo, viejo maestro —lo ánimo Karmatrón.

—Viejos los cerros, muchacho —refunfuñó Shilbalam—. Debemos actuar con rapidez porque mi hechizo quizá sólo consiga hacerlo mortal sólo por unos segundos y deberemos aprovecharlos.

—Es por eso que pienso ayudarte —dijo una voz femenina.

Shilbalam, Karmatrón y Piccolo intercambiaron miradas entre sí antes de volverse hacia la sacerdotisa Firia Uru Kuputo, que estaba detrás de todos ellos. Antes de poder verla a los ojos, el brujo blanco percibió una parte del inmeso poder que aquella joven de aspecto inocente poseía en su interior. Firia dio un paso hacia delante y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar frente a Piccolo y Karmatrón.

—La magia que le concedió la inmortalidad a ese monstruo debió haber sido bastante poderosa —Firia paseó sus ojos azules de un rostro a otro—, pero sí lograra combinar mi poder mágico con el del anciano deberíamos tener más posibilidades de tener éxito. Sin embargo, tal y como lo dijo hace unos instantes, el gigante sólo volverá a ser mortal por unos momentos. Eso deberá bastar para que ustedes puedan derrotarlo.

—Pueden contar con ello —repuso Piccolo, mostrándoles una ligera sonrisa de complicidad—. Sólo encárguense de que ese gusano pierda su inmortalidad y me ocuparé de acabarlo.

Firia levantó sus manos en lo alto. La luz brotó de sus palmas unidas.

—Entonces vayan y distráiganlo.

—Será mejor que los demás se hagan a un lado —dijo Karmatrón mientras se elevaba en el aire—. Me ocuparé de mantener distraído a Garlick hasta que pierda su inmortalidad y entonces le tocará su turno a Piccolo.

—Ve, muchacho, no pierdas tiempo —le apresuró Shilbalam.

Karmatrón respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigió a toda velocidad al campo de batalla; aunque en el camino hubo de esquivar disparos provenientes de androides de batalla y shadow troopers, ráfagas petrificadoras y encantamientos lanzados por algunos magos del Ejército del Mal. El brujo blanco se colocó en posición de loto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a repetir varias veces un mantram kundalini. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a levitar hasta estar a dos metros por encima del suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Firia continuaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en las manos.

Piccolo se mantuvo alerta. No debía dejar que nada ni nadie interrumpiera la meditación de sus aliados. Aquella demostración de poder mágico que Shilbalam y Firia estaban realizando le hizo recordar por un instante la época en que había sido el Kami-sama de la Tierra y los motivos que lo habían llevado a crear las esferas del dragón. De pronto escuchó voces que murmuraban y reían malévolamente a sus espaldas. Piccolo se volvió con la rapidez del rayo y descubrió un grupo de gnomulones inorgánicos acercándose.

—Miren, vamos a petrificar a estos malditos —dijo uno de los gnomulones a sus compañeros. El inorgánico tenia la piel azulada y una larga melena color castaño rojizo—. No sé qué tratan de hacer, pero eso no importa porque los convertiremos en piedra. El gran Asura nos ordenó destruir a los aliados de los malditos Kundalini y lo haremos con gusto.

—Será mejor que se larguen de aquí sí no quieren morir —les advirtió Piccolo.

—Que insolente eres, maldito cara verde —replicó el inorgánico azul.

—Este es un color ecológico, enano orejón.

El inorgánico de piel azul frunció el entrecejo con desagrado.

—Miren, compañeros, el maldito cara verde se cree cómico.

—Y no es muy bueno que digamos —convino otro gnomulón.

—¡Matémoslo!

Todos los gnomulones levantaron sus puños al mismo tiempo.

Cinco segundos después, todos, excepto dos, estaban hechos pedazos.

Piccolo miró a los únicos inorgánicos con vida.

—¿Quién sigue?

Los gnomulones no lo pensaron dos veces y pusieron pies en polvorosa.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, maldito cara verde! —gritó uno de los gnomulones antes de tropezarse mientras huía. Se levantó como pudo y siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer detrás de los árboles.

Una lluvia mortal se precipitaba sobre el planeta Adur y las naves de la Alianza Estelar que lo orbitaban. En pocos minutos, las ráfagas rail y los mísiles lanzados por las astronaves terrestres habían conseguido destruir dos destructores endorianos, uno lerasino y un crucero ligero francusiano. Los ataques también habían logrado averiar seriamente dos destructores lerasinos, uno aduriano, un súper acorazado vretanio, un carguero adurianos con refugiados y algunas naves de la UN Spacy. Los oficiales de la _Megaroad_ se horrorizaron cuando constataron que los cazas enemigos concentraban sus ataques contra la _Churubusco_, pero ¡las defensas de la enorme nave no les respondían! Para los pilotos de la armada terrestre aquello era como un juego de niños. Podían disparar a mansalva sin correr el riesgo de ser derribado por las baterías turboláser de la nave insignia enemiga. Por el momento la única defensa de la _Churubusco_ provenía de los valientes pilotos de la _Megaroad_, que luchaban en una inferioridad numérica de diez a uno.

La batalla había pillado a Misato y Ritsuko en una de las cubiertas superiores donde se habían juntado para conversar. Después de interrogar a Masamaru, ambas habían acordado reunirse con Fuyutsuki para hablar sobre lo que harían en lo futuro ahora que los acontecimientos parecían permitirles un leve descanso. Durante la charla, Ritsuko había dicho sin miramientos que no tenía caso regresar a su propio universo dado que la Tierra estaba destruida y no tenían un lugar a donde volver. A Fuyutsuki la idea de vivir entre alienígenas no le agradaba en lo absoluto y menos sabiendo que estaban en otra realidad, pero luego de analizar fríamente los hechos comprendió que aquella era justamente la opción más viable. Misato no se atrevía siquiera a discutir la idea; todavía tenía el ánimo por los suelos y se sentía desamparada. Fue en ese mismo instante que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todas partes. Cuando observaron un inusual movimiento de soldados corriendo en distintas direcciones, los tres supieron que algo andaba mal.

Misato se giró para ver a través de una de las ventanas y la escena que contempló la dejó totalmente helada: Enormes naves intercambiaban disparos casi a la velocidad de la luz, dando la impresión de estar pegadas casco con casco, unidos por cables de fuego. Los disparos de las armas rail se convertían en veloces fogonazos de luz que florecían en deslumbrantes explosiones que se tragaban naves enteras mientras que los disparos de las baterías turboláser se traducían en un encaje resplandeciente de líneas de luz que convertían los cazas terrestres en esferas chisporreantes de fuego y restos metálicos. La ventana centelleó por unos instantes debido a un impacto cercano de mísiles y toda la cubierta sufrió una fuerte sacudida que hizo que Misato cayera al piso.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —inquirió Ritsuko, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

—Nos están atacando —señaló Fuyutsuki mientras se apoyaba contra la pared para evitar que las sacudidas lo lanzaran al suelo—. Creí que nos habían dicho que estábamos en un lugar seguro, pero parece que no es así.

—Tenemos que ir inmediatamente al puente de mando —exclamó Misato levantándose con rapidez—. Debemos buscar a la reina Andrea o al príncipe Saulo y averiguar qué rayos está sucediendo.

Ritsuko estaba totalmente de acuerdo. En Tokio-3 había visto lo fácil que era que una batalla terminara convirtiéndose en una tormenta de caos y pánico. Si eso llegaba a suceder, no quería acabar deambulando de un lado a otro como un perrito perdido. Pero lo que tanto ella como Misato parecían haber olvidado era que ninguno de los tres conocía bien la _Churubusco_ y no había nadie cerca para preguntarle qué camino seguir hacia el puente de mando. Los militares estaban tan apurados por incorporarse a sus puestos de combate que ni siquiera prestaron atención cuando Ritsuko les pidió ayuda.

—¡Oigan, llévenos al puente de mando! —le gritó Misato a un grupo de soldados que pasaban corriendo por una puerta—. ¿Qué no me están escuchando?

—No molesten, no tenemos tiempo para ayudarlos —respondió uno de los militares sin detenerse. Se trataba de un joven que aparentaba unos dieciocho años—. ¡Vayan a los refugios!

—¿Qué refugios? —replicó Misato, pero los soldados la ignoraron—. Vuelvan acá.

—¿En qué dirección debemos ir? —inquirió Fuyutsuki en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Este lugar es tan grande como una ciudad. Podríamos perdernos fácilmente y terminar en el lugar menos indicado. No creo que debamos ir al puente.

Echando una mirada por encima del hombro, Misato descubrió un diagrama de la cubierta plasmado en una pared y se acercó a él rápidamente. Comenzó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada mientras lo tocaba con los dedos. No sabía lo que decía, pero más o menos podía interpretarlo y deducir que camino tomar.

—Aquí —Misato indicó lo que parecía un camino—. La cubierta donde estamos tiene un corredor a mano derecha que conduce a los ascensores. Podremos usar uno de ellos para subir al nivel siete y luego caminar al puente de mando.

—Vaya, no está nada mal —murmuró Ritsuko.

—Es demasiado peligroso, doctora —Fuyutsuki no parecía muy convencido de querer seguirlas—. Aventurarnos por esta nave podría ser un error. Quizá lo mejor sería quedarnos en este lugar y esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

—¿Quedarnos sin hacer nada? —inquirió Ritsuko—. ¿Eso es lo que sugiere, Fuyutsuki? Bueno, eso no debería extrañarnos porque fue justo lo que usted hizo cuando Gendou planeó el fin del mundo en su oficina.

El cansado rostro de Fuyutsuki se vació de toda emoción.

—Ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso.

—Claro —replicó Ritsuko con un tono de reproche. El pasillo volvió a estremecerse, pero a ella no pareció importarle mucho porque seguía hablando—. Después de todo no hay como quedarse al margen y no arriesgarse, ¿verdad? Siempre me pregunté sí usted ignoraba lo que Gendou tramaba, pero parece que estaba al tanto de todo y aún así no hizo nada.

—Doctora, me juzga mal. Yo nunca quise que Gendou pusiera la vida de todos en peligro. Tenía sospechas de lo que tramaba, pero tuve que elegir entre él o SEELE y al final pienso que los planes de Gendou eran el menor de los males. Además Yui también confiaba en Gendou y creo que lo hacía por una buena razón.

—¡Podías habernos advertido lo que intentaba hacer! —gritó Ritsuko—. Pero se quedó callado mientras Gendou nos usaba como piezas de ajedrez en su partida contra SEELE. A veces creo que debimos haberlo dejado en la Tierra.

—Oh, por favor, usted tampoco hizo mucho —reviró Fuyutsuki con enojo—. ¿Cree que yo no estaba enterado de sus experimentos de clonación o lo que sentía por Gendou? Si no fuera por usted, Ritsuko, el comandante Ikari no habría logrado concretar muchos de sus planes.

—Intenté detenerlo a pesar de todo. Usted en cambio sólo se limitó a tomar un asiento de primera fila para presenciar el fin del mundo. Dígame, ¿alguna vez le ha importado alguien más que no sea Yui? No lo creo porque cuando invadieron las instalaciones de Nerv tampoco movió un dedo para ayudar a sus hombres. ¡Es usted un cobarde!

—Vamos, doctora, usted sólo se puso en su contra porque se sentía despechada por él y ésa es la verdad razón. No trate de convencerme de que le preocupaba la humanidad y mejor admita que todo lo hizo por despecho.

Ritsuko tomó aire y en su rostro apareció una mueca de desprecio.

—Usted está loco.

—¡Basta lo dos! —dijo por fin Misato—. Por si no lo han notado estamos en medio de una nave que no conocemos y que podría ser destruida en cualquier momento. Si sobrevivimos a esto habrá tiempo de sobra para discutir sobre quién es más malo de los dos, pero ahora lo importante es llegar al puente de mando.

—De acuerdo —asintió Ritsuko, tranquilizándose—. ¿Por dónde nos vamos?

—Por este camino —Misato señaló al frente—. Síganme de cerca y no se aparten.

El puente de mando de la _Churubusco_ sufrió una leve sacudida cuando la nave recibió el impacto de una nueva andanada de proyectiles. La reina Andrea aún estaba estupefacta y todavía no terminaba de asimilar los hechos. El que Cariolano hubiese resultado un traidor la había dejado atónita. Por fin muchas cosas cobraban sentido. No había sido una simple casualidad que el almirante dispusiera enviar a la mitad de la flota a realizar ejercicios de maniobra en un sistema estelar alejado, ni que los oficiales con mayor experiencia y rango estuviesen justamente de licencia en ese preciso momento. Todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado para dejar la puerta abierta a un ataque de la Tierra.

Cariolano, que parecía adivinar los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la reina, miró a los ojos de Andrea. No había necesidad de poseer el don de la clarividencia o habilidad telepática para saber lo que pensaba. La expresión angustiada de Andrea Zeiva hablaba por sí sola.

—Relájese, majestad, todo acabará en unos ciclos.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, Cariolano? —preguntó Andrea al fin—. Confiábamos en ti, eras nuestro amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Quiere saber la razón, majestad? Bien, se la diré —El almirante empujó a Rodrigo para juntarlo con los oficiales y técnicos que mantenía cautivos y añadió—: Las guerras van y vienen y las cosas nunca cambian. Ganamos una guerra contra su hermano y derrotamos a los endorianos, pero ahora perdimos otra contra las fuerzas de Abbadón. ¿Y al final de cuentas que resultó de todo esto? Simplemente nada. Por otra N´astarith recompensa muy bien a quienes le sirven y sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que el imperio de Abbadón es invencible. Los intentos de la Alianza Estelar por derrotar a N´astarith son inútiles, de manera que lo único que resta es tratar de sobrevivir como se pueda. Los terrícolas entendieron esto y por eso se ofrecieron para lanzar este ataque.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le recriminó Andrea, asqueada—. N´astarith es un tirano que lo único que busca es imponer su voluntad sobre todos los pueblos de la galaxia. No puedo creer que estés de su parte.

Cariolano esbozó una sonrisa.

—Al diablo con N´astarith y sus estúpidas ambiciones. Que se quede con el universo entero si es lo que desea. Cuando todo esto acabe y la Alianza Estelar sólo sea un recuerdo, habrá paz por algún tiempo. No lo sé, podría durar diez, quince o hasta veinte ciclos estelares dependiendo de lo que suceda, pero después de un tiempo comenzará otro conflicto y todo esto empezará de nuevo. Sólo que para cuando eso suceda, yo estaré tranquilamente en otro lugar disfrutando la mejor vida que el dinero puede conseguir.

—Nunca espere algo así de ti, Cariolano —murmuró Rodrigo furioso—. Yo también pienso que N´astarith no puede ser vencido de ninguna forma, pero esto no es lo que yo quería. Debiste ayudarme a convencer al Consejo para negociar una rendición aceptable en vez de traicionarnos y provocar esta masacre. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste de esa forma?

El almirante lo miró con fijeza.

—No seas ingenuo, Rodrigo, jamás habrías logrado convencer a los miembros del Consejo de rendirse y eso lo sabes perfectamente —hizo una pausa y miró a la reina con una mueca burlona—. ¿O me equivoco, alteza? En ocasiones los ideales pueden ser un obstáculo serio para la política.

—Baja el arma, Cariolano —replicó Andrea sintiendo que la sangre le hervía en las venas. La expresión de incertidumbre que segundos antes había dominado su rostro había sido reemplazada por una mirada llena de ira—. Tal vez pudiste sabotear nuestros sistemas de defensa, pero no podrás escapar de esta nave. Si te rindes y deshaces lo que has hecho, te aseguro que convenceré al Consejo de Lideres de ser clementes contigo.

—No está en posición de hacer tratos, alteza —señaló Cariolano en tono amenazante. El gesto del almirante se endureció—. En cuanto al Consejo de Líderes, yo no me preocuparía mucho porque pronto dejará de existir.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó la reina, muy excitada.

Cariolano sonrió.

—Simple. Los miembros del Consejo serán asesinados y esta nave destruida para desaparecer toda evidencia de lo que aquí sucedió. Entonces, yo asumiré el mando provisional y me encargaré de negociar la rendición de la Alianza Estelar. La guerra finalmente habrá terminado y N´astarith obtendrá su victoria.

—Y usted ganará una buena suma de dinero —concluyó Andrea.

—¿Quiénes te ayudaron en tus planes? —preguntó Rodrigo frunciendo la mirada—. Está claro que ese malnacido del general MacDaguett y también los dos Hombres de Oscuro que llegaron de la Tierra son parte de todo esto, pero apostaría mi vida a que hay más personas involucradas en esta traición.

—Que perspicaz eres, Rodrigo —Cariolano le dedicó una vacua sonrisa—. Si quieren saberlo con gusto se los diré porque a final de cuentas tendrán que morir. Luego de la derrota que la Alianza sufrió en Marte, el general Azmoudez me convenció de lo inútil que era seguir peleando contra el Imperio. Sólo había que ver cómo perdíamos en todos los frentes para darse cuenta que teníamos los momentos contados. Para mi fue muy difícil llegar a una decisión, pero cuando la reina Andrea y sus amigos Celestiales convencieron al Consejo de Líderes de continuar la lucha, supe qué no había manera de hacerlos entrar en razón.

—¡Tenia que ser Azmoudez! —exclamó Andrea, irritada—. Víbora despreciable, sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese sujeto y... . Espera un momento, ¿acaso Azmoudez no... .

—Si, alteza, hasta que lo descubrió. El general Azmoudez ya debe haber llevado a los Celestiales y a sus amigos a la trampa que los guerreros de N´astarith tenían preparada para ellos en Adur. Quizá para estos momentos ya todo estén muertos.

—No puedes hablar en serio, mi hija está con ellos —dijo Andrea pálida de miedo y de furia. Se sentía como sí le hubieran propinado una fuerte patada en el estómago—. Desgraciado. Te juro que sí algo malo le pasa no habrá lugar en este universo donde te puedas esconder.

Cariolano le apuntó a la cara.

—No me presione, alteza, he tenido un día muy agitado.

—¿Qué harás cuando descubran que saboteaste los sistemas de defensa vendrán al puente y descubrirán lo que ha pasado? —le preguntó la reina—. En cualquier momento un grupo de oficiales atravesarán esas puertas y... .

—Pero que ingenua es, majestad —la interrumpió Cariolano—. Nadie vendrá al puente porque me encargué de mantener a todo mundo ocupado. A algunos oficiales los envié al área de ingeniería y a otros a los refugios o a los muelles. Nadie sospecha que el máximo almirante de la Alianza anuló las defensa y para cuando descubran que sabotee la nave y decidan venir al puente o redirigir los sistemas hacia otra área, la _Churubusco_ habrá recibido tantos daños que nadie podrá hacer nada.

Una nueva serie de explosiones hicieron vibrar el puente de mando. Uno de los paneles de control emitió un pitido y el almirante se acercó a la consola para encender el comunicador sin perder de vista a sus rehenes.

—Aquí, Cariolano.

La voz angustiada del rey Lazar brotó por una rejilla.

—Almirante, en nombre de todos los cielos, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Quiénes nos están atacando? ¿Acaso se trata de las fuerzas de Abbadón? Por favor, almirante, díganos que está ocurriendo.

Andrea y Rodrigo cambiaron una rápida mirada mientras Cariolano hablaba.

—Tranquilícese, majestad, no sabemos lo que ha pasado, pero parece que los terrestres nos han traicionado.

—¿Los terrícolas? Eso es imposible. ¿Por qué iban a querer traicionarnos?

—No hay tiempo para averiguarlo —dijo Cariolano—. Tenemos que seguir el protocolo de seguridad y ahora la prioridad es salvaguardar la integridad de los miembros del Consejo de Líderes. Todos los dignatarios, embajadores y jefes militares deben ir hacia el nivel 41 y esperar a que me reúna con ustedes. La _Churubusco_ ha recibido daños importantes y no descartaría la posibilidad de que tengamos que evacuar a los miembros del Consejo.

Se produjo una pausa al otro extremo de la línea.

—Entendido, almirante, seguiremos el protocolo de emergencia, pero no hemos podido localizar a la reina Andrea en ninguna parte.

—No se preocupe por ella, majestad. La reina Andrea se encuentra aquí conmigo y me encargaré de llevarla sana y salva al nivel 41. El comandante Carrier se ha ofrecido para quedarse hasta la muerte con tal de defender esta nave.

—De acuerdo, almirante —Lazar parecía muy nervioso a través del comunicador interno de la nave—. Confiamos en que usted se encargará de proteger esta nave y a todos sus ocupantes. Tiene toda mi confianza y mis oraciones puestas en usted. Lazar, fuera.

—Debería ponerse rezar por usted, rey Lazar —murmuró Cariolano a la conexión apagada—. Pobre, tuvo su oportunidad para rendirse, pero ahora morirá por una causa perdida.

Disparó contra la consola e ignoró las llamas y chispas que brotaban de los controles luego de que estos estallaron. Rodrigo pensó que aquel era el momento ideal para lanzarse sobre el almirante y desarmarlo, pero dudó y Cariolano lo notó.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —el almirante le dio un empujón; Rodrigo tropezó y cayó al suelo frente a Cariolano—, nunca le quedó el papel de héroe, comandante Carrier.

—Debo confesar que eres un gran actor —espetó Andrea—. Todo este tiempo fingiste ser una persona honorable y leal, pero en realidad no eres más que un sucio cobarde que vende a sus amigos por dinero.

—Hago lo necesario para sobrevivir, alteza, usted haría lo mismo y no lo niegue.

—Yo jamás traicionaría la confianza de la gente que me aprecia.

—Por favor, no sea hipócrita —se burló Cariolano—. ¿Acaso usted no traicionó la confianza de su hermano cuando prefirió unirse a la Alianza Estelar? Usted también sabe lo que es traicionar. En realidad no somos tan diferentes como supone, alteza.

Cuando Andrea volvió a hablar, la ira y la determinación endurecieron su voz.

—No tuerzas las cosas de esa manera tan vil. Las razones por la que abandoné a mi hermano no fueron porque deseaba salvarme o ganar dinero. Hubiera podido quedarme callada cómodamente y justificar los crímenes que mi hermano cometía, pero en vez de eso decidí enfrentarlo y ayudar a reparar el daño que él causó.

—Eso no interesa —dijo Cariolano—. Como dije antes, lo que importa aquí es sobrevivir y si para eso debo matarlos, lo haré. Ustedes no conocen el verdadero poder del señor oscuro de Abbadón. Él no puede ser derrotado, alteza, y no importa lo que usted diga o piense.

—No puedo creer que seas tan tonto, Cariolano —murmuró Rodrigo incorporándose con dificultad—. Una vez que hayas servido a los propósitos de N´astarith, éste te desechará como basura. Sí algo he aprendido en todos estos años es que uno nunca debe confiar en los poderosos porque sólo te usarán.

—Metete en tus propios asuntos, Rodrigo —replicó el almirante.

—El Imperio puede ser derrotado —afirmó Andrea—. A lo largo de la historia, aquellos que han usado el poder para dominar a otros han terminado mal. Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un momento, Cariolano. El imperio que mi hermano forjó llegó a su fin y también sucederá lo mismo con N´astarith. Todavía no es demasiado tarde, ayúdanos a detener esto, por favor. ¡Somos tus amigos!

Después de atravesar varios corredores y de utilizar un par de turboascensores, Misato, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki ya estaban en el pasillo del puente. Las puertas de acceso estaban sólo a unos metros de ellos. A Misato le pareció extraño no ver ningún militar en aquella zona mientras la nave estuviera bajo ataque, pero imaginó que tal vez todos estarían ocupados en otros sectores o coordinando la defensa.

—Bueno, parece que ya llegamos —murmuró la teniente Katsuragi.

Fuyutsuki se enjugó la frente. El sonido de las alarmas y las continuas sacudidas le habían puesto los nervios de punta. Pero no sólo estaba alterado por causa del ataque, sino también por los arteros comentarios de la doctora Akagi. No podía creer que lo hubiese acusado de no haber tratado de detener a Gendou siendo que ella misma había sido una de sus más cercanas colaboradoras, y encima estaba enamorada de el comandante.

—Dígame algo, doctora —murmuró Fuyutsuki—. ¿De verdad piensa que no me interesaba la vida de nadie más en Nerv?

Ritsuko lo miró de reojo sin amainar el paso.

—¿Qué más le da lo que piense? Usted ya lo dijo todo, ¿no?

—Creo que sus acusaciones son injustas. Quiero decir, usted también apoyó a Gendou en su cruzada contra los shitos y de cierta forma le proporcionó los medios necesarios para realizar sus planes.

—Mire, Fuyutsuki, yo apoyé a Gendou porque pensé que estábamos salvando al planeta de la destrucción, pero de nosotros dos usted era el más cercano a él por ser el número dos en Nerv. Debió haber hecho algo cuando Gendou le comentó que planeaba rebelarse ante SEELE. No sé, tal vez persuadirlo de que no siguiera adelante con esa locura.

—No había mucho que hacer, doctora, y lo sabe. Aunque hubiera hablado con el comandante Ikari nada habría cambiado. Él estaba convencido de provocar el Tercer Impacto, al igual que los miembros de SEELE.

—Si, tal vez tenga un poco de razón después de todo —aceptó Ritsuko—. Quizás estaba siendo muy dura con usted. Creo que los últimos eventos me han dejado bastante alterada. De todas formas lo que ocurrió en el pasado ya no importa porque ahora debemos ver hacia delante.

Fuyutsuki asintió con un gesto sombrío.

—Si es que existe un futuro para nosotros ahora.

—Debe haberlo, Fuyutsuki, no se desanime —murmuró Misato, echando una mirada por encima del hombro—. Estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa. Ya sabe lo que dicen, mientras hay vida... .

—Hay esperanza, lo sé.

—No sea tan negativo, por favor —dijo Ritsuko.

—El optimismo no es mi fuerte, doctora, ya debería saberlo.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta detenerse frente a las compuertas de acceso. Del otro lado los esperaba el puente de mando y posiblemente las respuestas que estaban buscando respecto a la batalla que se desarrollaba fuera de la nave. Como las puertas no se abrieron automáticamente, Misato llevó la mirada hacia la doctora Akagi.

—¿Por qué no se abren?

—Quizá alguien las cerró por alguna razón —especuló Ritsuko—. Tal vez sea el protocolo que siguen en medio de una batalla o algo se dañó debido al ataque.

Fuyutsuki tenía una teoría más sombría.

—O tal vez el puente de mando fue destruido y detrás de la puerta no haya nada más que el espacio.

Misato se volvió hacia la entrada de nuevo. Sus ojos se fijaron en un panel de control iluminado contiguo a la entrada y comenzó a tocar los botones con los dedos.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Ritsuko.

—No exactamente —repuso Misato sin apartar la vista de los controles. Una nueva sacudida hizo que todos se asieran de las paredes—. Vi como abrían las puertas y creo recordar la combinación que usaban. Quizá sirva para abrir esta puerta.

Misató terminó de presionar teclas y... .

Nada.

—Oh, maldición, creo que no puse bien la clave —Pegó un puñetazo contra los controles. Los segundos transcurrieron sin que nada pasara. Introdujo de nuevo el mismo código y... nada—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio estas puertas!

—Hazte a un lado, lo estás haciendo todo mal —Ritsuko comenzó a teclear con rapidez en el panel de control de la cerradura electrónica. Misato no era la única que se había fijado en la manera en que los tripulantes de la _Churubusco_ abrían las puertas—. Sí la memoria no me falla debe ser sólo este botón.

Cariolano retrocedió un paso. Las palabras de Andrea sonaban razonables y no había que ser un estudioso de la historia para saber que tenía razón en todo lo que afirmaba. Por un segundo, la duda se apoderó de la mente del almirante. Cuando los emisarios del Imperio le ofrecieron incontables riquezas y poder a cambio de traicionar a la Alianza Estelar, Cariolano vio una ruta de escape para abandonar lo que que consideraba una causa perdida desde la batalla de Marte. Sin embargo, las agudas palabras de la reina avivaban un sentimiento de culpa que había intentado sepultar en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

—Además —continuó Andrea—, no puedes ignorar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. ¿Acaso crees que el dinero puede comprar una amistad sincera o el gozo de ver la libertad de tanta gente que sufre por la injusticia de N´astarith?

Cariolano bajó lentamente sus armas, pero sin dejar de mirar a la reina.

—Tal vez tenga razón razón, pero siempre hemos sido débiles.

—Te equivocas de nuevo, nuestros espíritus son fuertes porque están de parte de una causa justa. La verdadera fortaleza no proviene de las armas, sino del valor, el honor y la lealtad.

—Debo decirle, alteza, que sus palabras son conmovedoras —Cariolano apuntó de nuevo el gélido cañón contra Andrea—, pero las de N´astarith son más convincentes. El tiempo de hablar se ha terminado. Me ordenaron que la matara.

Andrea supuso que todo había terminado para ella. No se sentía lista para morir, pero no tenía otra opción que aceptar el destino con honor. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que llegara su momento final. De pronto, le pareció que aún quedaba esperanza. De algún modo, los Celestiales y los demás guerreros de los otros universos encontrarían la manera de vencer a N´astarith y a su maldito imperio. La luz derrotaría a la oscuridad, aunque ella no estuviese ahí para verlo. Tal era la promesa de la leyenda.

—Despídase, alteza —dijo Cariolano.

Pero en ese momento las puertas de acceso se abrieron con un siseo. Cariolano volvió la mirada hacia la entrada en el instante en que Misato, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki entraban al puente de mando apresuradamente. Por un segundo, todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil sin pronunciar una palabra. Luego el almirante le apuntó con una de sus armas a la doctora Ritsuko y disparó dos veces. El grito de advertencia de Andrea sobresaltó a todos, incluido Cariolano.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Fuyutsuki se arrojó con todo su peso sobre la doctora Akagi; ambos cayeron al suelo entre una confusión de piernas y brazos. Fuyutsuki hizo una mueca al sentir el intenso dolor que el láser le produjo al quemarle la espalda. En ese instante, Rodrigo se abalanzó sobre Cariolano y le sujetó el brazo izquierdo para luego plantarle un rápido puñetazo en el rostro. La reina y los demás cautivos no se la pensaron mucho y corrieron tras las consolas de control para ponerse a cubierto.

Cariolano trastabilló un paso hacia atrás, pero logró reponerse y, acto seguido, contraatacó dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz a Rodrigo. Uno de los oficiales que se encontraba cerca de Andrea salió de su refugio para tratar de coger una las varias pistolas que se hallaban en el suelo, pero el almirante lo mató de un tiro y luego hizo lo mismo con un técnico que intentó lo mismo. Rodrigo quiso retomar la ofensiva, pero Cariolano lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro con la cacha de una de sus pistolas y cayó drásticamente al suelo. Andrea, por su parte, miró primero al almirante, luego a las pistolas y finalmente a su primo que yacía tirado en el piso; tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero no podría llegar hasta las armas sin que Cariolano lo notara.

Desesperado, el almirante se limpió la sangre que fluía de su boca y apuntó de nuevo contra la cabeza de la reina. Estaba a punto de hacer un disparo cuando se escuchó una fuerte detonación. El rostro de Cariolano se contrajo de dolor, dejó caer la pistola que sostenía en su mano diestra y luego echó a correr hacia la puerta de acceso mientras disparaba a ciegas hacia su costado derecho. Los ojos de la reina recorrieron frenéticamente el puente de mando hasta toparse con la figura de la teniente Misato Katsuragi, que sostenía una pistola nueve milímetros con la que había conseguido herir a Cariolano.

Agazapada detrás de una de las consolas de control, Andrea observó a Misato abrir fuego varias veces desde atrás de un panel de monitoreo. No podía reconocer que clase de arma estaba utilizando, aunque recordaba haber visto una muy similar en algún viejo documental histórico de la Tierra. La reina comprendió entonces que se trataba de un arma de proyectiles, un antiguo "tira-piedras" como los que se habían usado siglos atrás en su propio mundo.

_Ah_, pensó Andrea. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, Cariolano jamás imaginó que Misato pudiese traer un arma entre sus ropas. Ese pequeño descuido le había dado un vuelco a la situación y ahora el almirante estaba más preocupado en salir del puente de mando que en otra cosa. Ya no le importaba matar a Andrea y a los otros; todos terminarían muertos cuando la _Churubusco_ fuese destruida.

Una ráfaga de luz pasó zumbando a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de la teniente Katsuragi y no fue la única. Misato se mantuvo firme y disparó una y otra vez. Le dio a una pantalla y los cristales salieron despedidos por el aire en medio de un mar de chispas y humo. Después, Cariolano logró escapar por la entrada y desapareció tras las puertas blindadas que se cerraron tras él.

Misato bajó el arma. El corazón le latía de forma rápida y jadeaba. A pesar del frío que sentía, tenía la blusa empapada de sudor. Pero no le temblaba la mano. No tenía ni la menor idea del por qué Cariolano había intentado asesinarlos, pero supuso que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Los oficiales se apresuraron a recoger las armas del suelo y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Trataron de abrirla, pero fue en vano; Cariolano la había atrancado desde afuera para que nadie pudiera seguirlo.

Una vez que todo estuvo en calma, Misato se volvió hacia la reina.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué ese tipo nos disparó?

—El almirante Cariolano resultó ser un traidor —anunció Andrea—. Saboteó los sistemas de armas para que pudieran atacarnos. Tenemos que activar las defensas y avisar al Consejo de Líderes antes de que sea tarde.

Ritsuko no reparó en lo que había dicho la reina. Sólo mantenía las manos sobre el cuerpo herido de Fuyutsuki y sollozaba. Rodrigo se incorporó mientras murmuraba maldiciones y Andrea trataba de hacer funcionar su comunicador personal para solicitar asistencia médica, pero no tardó en descubrir que sólo recibía interferencia. No había forma de comunicarse con alguien en toda la nave. Uno de los oficiales abrió un compartimiento y comenzó a hurgar con desesperación en su interior.

—Fuyutsuki —dijo Ritsuko—. Oh, por favor... Fuyutsuki... .

Fuyutsuki sonrió con expresión distante.

—¿Se encuentra bien, doctora?

—No hables, Fuyutsuki, guarda tus fuerzas —aconsejaba Ritsuko mientras le tomaba el pulso—. Resiste, la ayuda viene en camino.

—Discúlpeme por lo que le dije hace rato, doctora, no quise ofenderla... .

—Qué alguien consiga ayuda, por favor —clamó Ritsuko.

—No pierdan las esperanzas, doctora, es lo único que nos queda... —A continuación alzó la mirada hacia alguien invisible y murmuró—: Yui, lo siento tanto... .

Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Mientras Ritsuko dejaba escurrir algunas lágrimas, Misato se giró hacia donde estaban la reina Andrea y el comandante Rodrigo. Los dos estaban inmersos en una consola de control intentando reiniciar los sistemas de armamento y los escudos, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. El almirante Cariolano había cerrado el sistema y eliminado todas las claves de acceso, menos la suya.

—Me tienen sin cuidado cómo lo hagan, pero abran las puertas —le decía Andrea a uno los oficiales que tenía a lado—. Debemos advertir al Consejo de la traición de Cariolano antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡La puertas no responden, alteza! —replicó un técnico.

—Quizá deberían usar el sistema manual —sugirió Rodrigo—. Usen las palancas de emergencia.

—¿Cree que no lo hemos intentado? Ya probamos todo y...

—Háganse a un lado —Misato apuntó con su pistola a la cerradura electrónica de la pared e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarles a todos que se apartaran. El chasquido de la bala al entrar en la recámara del arma fue la señal para que todos corrieran—. Esa maldita cosa me tiene harta. Usaré mi llave maestra.

Disparó una sola vez y la cerradura estalló en un mar de chispas y llamas. Entonces, de pronto, las puertas se abrieron.

—Volveré en unos instantes, Rodrigo —dijo Andrea, pasando junto a Misato.

—¿Adónde vas? —se apresuró a preguntarle su primo.

Andrea levantó el arma que llevaba en la mano derecha y volvió la mirada por encima del hombro.

—Voy a ajustarle las cuentas a ese traidor. Ustedes traten de reactivar los sistemas de defensa y los escudos de ser posible. Tenemos que localizar a los miembros del Consejo porque no sabemos qué intenciones tenía el almirante. Si logran arreglar el sistema de comunicación avisen a todos que Cariolano nos ha traicionado y deben detenerlo.

—Y yo iré contigo —anunció Misato—. Se lo debo a Fuyutsuki.

Andrea miró a los ojos de la teniente Katsuragi y supo enseguida que nada de lo que dijera haría que Misato cambiara de opinión. La reina asintió con la cabeza y ambas dejaron el puente de mando para ir tras Cariolano; de repente distinguió algo extraño en el suelo. Eran unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Andrea se arrodilló y mojó su dedo en la sangre.

—Cariolano debe estar herido —murmuró la reina—. No llegará muy lejos.

Mientras recorrían el corredor corriendo hacia el turboascensor, Andrea no podía dejar de pensar en los miembros del Consejo. Tenía que salvarlos de alguna forma.

_Continuará... ._


	141. UNA LUZ ENTRE TINIEBLAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO XL

UNA LUZ ENTRE TINIEBLAS

_Planeta Adur._

Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, Seiya comenzó a evadir las veloces plumas negras lanzada por Aicila y luego se dispuso a contraatacar empleando su poderoso _Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken_. Pero en el instante en que una de las plumas se clavó en su brazo derecho y más tarde otra hizo lo mismo en su tríceps izquierdo, el santo de bronce sintió un estremecimiento que lo hizo detenerse. Seiya trató de quitarse las plumas que se le habían clavado en el cuerpo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Todos sus miembros estaban entumeciéndose hasta ponerse rígidos; sintió un dolor lacerante en los sitios donde tenía hincadas las plumas y empezó a sentirse mareado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró Seiya desconcertado—. No puedo mover los brazos y... me-me siento débil... .

—Ese el efecto que producen mis plumas negras —explicó Aicila mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el inmovilizado santo de bronce—. Las plumas succionan toda tu energía aúrica y al mismo tiempo llenan tu cuerpo con un veneno bastante letal. No por nada mis plumas negras son mortales.

—Esto no... va a... detenerme —Seiya intentó lanzar un puñetazo contra su enemiga, pero resultó inútil; tenía el cuerpo completamente paralizado de los pies a la cabeza y ahora sentía que le faltaba el aire—. Tengo que... luchar... .

—Puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras, pero eso no te ayudará —siseó Aicila suavemente. Después de esto se recargó en el hombro derecho de Seiya y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla—. Ah, claro, la asfixia es algo natural a causa del veneno. En unos momentos tu vista se irá nublando poco a poco y morirás en medio de un terrible sufrimiento. Oh, ahora que me doy cuenta, veo que lograste reparar tu armadura, pero eso de nada te sirvió al igual que tu amigo Andrómeda.

—Pero que patéticos resultaron ser estos Santos de Atena —se mofó Bal de Gárgola con sorna—. Y pensar que algunos de nuestros aliados imaginaban que estos sujetos eran los guerreros mencionados en la leyenda de las doce gemas. Incluso yo llegué a creer que alguien que había sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con Tiamat sería un buen adversario, pero parece que me equivoqué con este chico llamado Seiya.

Aicilia decidió dejar a Seiya y se dio la media vuelta para volver junto a sus compañeros. Ahora que el Santo de Pegaso estaba inmovilizado no tenía ningún sentido preocuparse por él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera.

—No nos tomará mucho tiempo acabar con los demás —convino la Khan que llevaba una armadura gris oscuro con enormes alas en la espalda—. Sin embargo, creo que confiarnos demasiado podría ser un error garrafal. No olviden que algunos de estos sujetos lograron derrotar a varios de nuestros compañeros.

—Belcer, Sepultura y los otros fallaron porque fueron estúpidos —murmuró Cyntial con desdén—. A mí no me asusta ninguno de los guerreros que vinieron de los otros universos o los cachorros Celestiales de la Alianza. Todos ellos no son diferentes a los que en el pasado trataron de desafiar el poder del Imperio —hizo una breve pausa y observó a Seiya con desprecio—. ¿No comprenden que la victoria es inalcanzable para ustedes, miserables gusanos? ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que podrían derrotar al poderoso Imperio de Abbadón?

—Mientras… —murmuró Seiya con dificultad—… exista la más pequeña llama de vida en mi ser... nada me detendrá... .

—Sí que eres un estúpido —se burló Cyntial—. Creo que el veneno que corre por tus venas te está haciendo desvariar.

—Seiya... —musitó lastimosamente Shun, aún tendido en el piso.

—Tú lo has dicho, Cyntial —repuso Aicila mientras Seiya se bamboleaba hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a perder el sentido—. Son unos estúpidos. No comprendo cómo pueden creer en una victoria cuando sus posibilidades son prácticamente nulas, pero bueno, nada de eso debe importarnos porque tenemos trabajos que hacer. ¿Qué les parece si acabamos de una vez con estos dos gusanos? Creo que lo mejor sería atravesarles el corazón de un solo golpe y luego iremos a exterminar a los otros.

—Suena bien —dijo Bal mirando a Seiya. Alzó una mano con la palma cubierta de energía—. No tiene caso prolongar más esto.

La oscuridad que cubría el campo de batalla parecía extenderse hacia las naves que peleaban sobre la orbita del planeta y más allá. La oscuridad que reinaba en Adur se había esparcido por toda la galaxia. Y allí donde la oscuridad domina, el ojo del señor de Abbadón podía percibir lo que ocurría en otras partes con absoluta claridad.

En la oscuridad, el señor de Abbadón sentía la angustia de los guerreros que luchaban contra el inmortal Garlick, y era bueno. Sintió también la agonía de Saori que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Eso también era bueno.

Cuando la noche se iluminó vagamente por el choque de las ráfagas que la nave de los Hombres de Oscuro disparaba contra el escudo deflector del trasbordador aliado que permanecía en el suelo, el señor de Abbadón envió su mente a un pequeño caza que se dirigía a los muelles de la astronave _Churubusco_, a una cabina dominada por las tinieblas donde iban dos personas. Una vez que Cariolano se hubo encargado de sabotear los sistemas de defensa sería relativamente sencillo infiltrar la nave insignia de la flota aliada. El caza imperial siguió un rumbo preprogramado y se fue aproximando gradualmente hasta introducirse en un portal rectangular que era la entrada a uno de los principales muelles de la gigantesca nave.

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del señor de Abbadón. Las cosas estaban marchando según lo previsto. Faltaba poco para que los miembros del Consejo de líderes estuvieran muerto, lo mismo que los guerreros de los otros universos que habían venido para unirse a la Alianza. Nada podía salir mal. La oscuridad era tan absoluta que su dominio parecía inquebrantable.

Pero entonces la oscuridad le susurró que de algún modo, misteriosamente, las tinieblas que dominaban Adur comenzaban a aligerarse un poco debido a la repentina aparición de varias energías luminosas que acababan de irrumpir de la nada.

—¿Le ocurre algo, mi señor? —le preguntó Leinad de Leviatán, que permanecía a un costado junto con Isótopo, Etzal, Axe, Arrow y Suzú de Banshee. No fue necesaria una respuesta, ya que en ese preciso momento el escáner visual del Khan emitió un pequeño pitido de advertencia—. ¿Qué es esto? Estoy detectando diez nuevas presencias y no sólo eso. También hay otros dos sujetos que se aproximan a nosotros desde el oeste.

N´astarith permaneció paralizado, inerte. Aguzó el oído. Frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza mientras trataba de identificar a quiénes pertenecían las auras que estaba percibiendo en aquel instante. Se quedó unos instantes inmóvil como un saurio soriano carroñero que mide el peligro. No cabía la menor duda: algunas de esas energías eran extraordinariamente poderosas, pero lo que más le inquietaba fue que podía sentir la fuerza del aureus en varias de ellas.

—No comprendo lo que está sucediendo —murmuró el oscuro señor de Abbadón con la mirada absorta—. ¿A quiénes podrían pertenecer estos poderes que percibo? Es imposible que se trate de alguno de los guerreros que vinieron desde los otros universos o de  un Caballero Celestial. Sin embargo, no es la primera vez que percibo esta aura. Estoy seguro que la he sentido antes... .

Leinad estaba igualmente desconcertado; contemplaba los símbolos que aparecían en el visor escarlata de su escáner visual sin siquiera parpadear.

—Este poder… es similar al que sentí cuando Jesús Ferrer estaba vivo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Isótopo se volvió hacia el Khan de Leviatán para mirarlo con verdadera desesperación—. ¿Acaso el príncipe Ferrer sigue con vida? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Ese maldito está muerto! ¡Tiene que estar muerto!

N´astarith llevó su mirada hacia Leinad y luego a Isótopo mientras meditaba en lo absurdo que resultaba considerar que Jesús Ferrer estuviera vivo. Los poderes de un guerrero Káiser eran incomparables, pero no había nada que lo llevara a creer que podían superar a la muerte. ¿O acaso era posible? Estaba a punto de ordenarle a Isótopo que guardara silencio cuando escuchó una potente voz al frente que lo llamaba.

—¡N´astarith!

Kanon de Géminis se abrió paso a golpes, liquidando a los pocos Shadow Troopers, gnomulones inorgánicos y soldados del Batallón de las Sombras que le salían al paso y finalmente se detuvo delante de N´astarith y los guerreros que lo acompañaban. El Santo de Oro no parecía tenerles ningún miedo, y mucho menos se dejó intimidar por las miradas amenazantes de los guerreros meganianos y los Khans. En vez de eso, desafiante y sereno, lanzó una mirada retadora al oscuro señor de Abbadón.

—Me has ahorrado el trabajo de tener que buscarte. Te arrepentirás de haber llevado la destrucción al santuario de Atena porque pienso terminar con tu existencia aquí mismo. Morirás en este lugar y todo acabará.

N´astarith miró al santo de oro con los ojos entornados, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al emperador? —dijo el imponente Axe con su ronca voz, alzando sus poderosas hachas en lo alto—. Deberías mostrar más respeto ante la persona que se convertirá en el único dios de todos los universos.

—Eres un tonto sí piensas que mostraré respeto ante alguien como N´astarith.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Axe frunció el ceño con rabia—. ¡Eres un maldito insolente!

Kanon observó al meganiano fijamente.

—Jum. Si amas la vida desaparece inmediatamente de mi vista.

Lleno de furia, Axe lanzó un grito y corrió hacia el Santo de Géminis. Estaba decidido a despedazarlo con ayuda de las hachas guerreras que sostenía en ambas manos. Kanon, inmóvil como una estatua, vio venir al meganiano y únicamente levantó la mano izquierda para atrapar el filo del hacha antes de que ésta alcanzara su cuello.

—¿Crees que vas a matarme con estos ataques tan simples?

El meganiano apretó los dientes. Estaba aplicando toda su fuerza sobre el arma que Kanon detenía en un intento por romper su resistencia y cercenarle la cabeza, pero era inútil; la furia que sentía tampoco parecía hacer una diferencia. A pesar de ser dos veces más grande y robusto que el hombre con el que se enfrentaba, Axe no logró mover su arma ni un milímetro más. La desesperación y la frustración se apoderaron del enorme guerrero.

—Eres... un maldito... . Esta hacha es una de las armas sagradas de Megazoar, ¿cómo es posible que un miserable como tú haya logrado detenerla de una manera tan simple?

—No tengo tiempo que perder contigo —Kanon tocó el hacha con la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha y después la arrojó hacia delante, haciendo que Axe trastabillara unos paso—. Te concedí la oportunidad de marcharte y ahora te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

El toque de Kanon había dejado un destello insignificante en el filo del hacha guerrera que no pareció ser importante. Sin embargo, el brillo comenzó a crecer de tamaño, deshaciendo el arma meganiana a medida que avanzaba a través de ella. Axe observó el fenómeno primero con incredulidad y al final con horror.

—¡No puede ser! —Se estremeció, al tiempo que la luz alcanzaba su mano y comenzaba a resquebrajar el guantelete de su armadura—. Con un solo dedo logró destruir esta arma sagrada. —El brilló empezó a aumentar de tamaño y en apenas dos segundos cubrió el pecho de Axe, quien gritó con fuerza—: ¡Mi cuerpo se está destruyendo!

Consumido y dolorosamente torturado por el  intenso resplandor, Axe gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Kanon, con los ojos cerrados, permaneció sereno mientras el guerrero meganiano era engullido por un violento estallido de luz que lo desintegró por completo, ahogando sus gritos con un devastador estrépito final.

—¡Axe! —exclamó Arrow.

—Y ahora será tu turno, N´astarith —sentenció Kanon, abriendo los ojos.

Leinad se echó atrás la capa con aire imperial y avanzó un paso al frente.

—¿De verdad piensas que podrás ganarnos? Creo que subestimas tus propias capacidades, santo de oro. No niego tu poder, pero una cosa es exterminar a un debilucho como Axe y otra muy distinta enfrentar a un guerrero de Abbadón.

—No creas que lograrás intimidarme con tus palabras —le dijo Kanon, mientras su propio cuerpo se llenó de las llamas del cosmos que ardía en su interior—. Tal vez has podido atemorizar a otros más débiles que tú, pero yo te mostraré el verdadero poder de los santos de oro y lo lamentarás.

Leinad esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? Veamos lo que puedes hacer —El Khan se puso en guardia y se cubrió a sí mismo con la intensidad de un aura oscura—. Debo advertirte que gracias a mis compañeros conozco todas las técnicas que los santos usaron durante la batalla en el santuario, de modo que ninguna de ellas te servirá para este enfrentamiento.

Kanon permaneció en silencio.

—Sí no mal recuerdo tú luchaste contra Aicila, ¿verdad? —hizo una pausa y se volvió por encima del hombro para hablarle a N´astarith—. Mi señor, le pido que me conceda el honor de acabar con este fanfarrón.

El oscuro señor de Abbadón asintió con indiferencia.

—Este arrogante debe aprender una lección de humildad. Asegúrate que el dolor y sufrimiento sean sus maestros.

Leinad llevó la mirada de regreso hacia donde estaba Kanon y sonrió. Lanzó tres ráfagas de energía con la palma de su mano derecha, causando que el santo de Génesis tuviera que alejarse con un veloz salto hacia atrás. El Khan se lanzó en su persecución dando grandes zancadas y siguió a Kanon mientras continuaba disparando.

—Seiya... .

Cyntial bajó su mirada para observar a Shun y soltó una risita malévola. El santo de bronce se arrastraba por el suelo en un intento por alcanzar la mano de su amigo. A pesar de los golpes recibidos y de las heridas que llevaba por todo su cuerpo, Shun aún continuaba llamando a Seiya a sabiendas de que tal vez era algo inútil. La escena provocó la burla de los cuatro guerreros de Abbadón.

—Mírenlo, todavía trata de llamar a su amigo. Que sujeto tan patético —Cyntial le puso un pie sobre la nuca a Shun y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez en la cabeza—. ¡Vete al infierno de una vez! ¡Muere, maldito cobarde!

Tomando impulso con rapidez, Cyntial dio un salto y levantó la rodilla izquierda. El pie derecho de la guerrera cayó con toda su fuerza sobre la espalda de Shun, incrustándolo en el suelo. Cyntial soltó una nueva carcajada y acto seguido pisó con saña la mano de Shun, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. La Khan estaba riendo escandalosamente cuando una potente ráfaga de luz salió de la nada y la impactó con tanta fuerza en el pecho que la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

—¡¿Quién me hizo eso?! —exclamó Cyntial apenas se puso de pie—. ¡¡Miserable cobarde!! ¡Da la cara!

En respuesta, la guerrera percibió una poderosa aura que causó incertidumbre también entre los demás Khans. Cyntial volvió la mirada hacia su derecha apenas sintió que algo se movía y sus ojos descubrieron una silueta que caminaba hacia todos ellos. Un halo de luz brillante semejante al fuego envolvía la figura de un joven de cabello oscuro que emergía desde las sombras de la noche. Cyntial enarcó una ceja con desconfianza y levantó ambas manos como esperando un ataque, pero el recién llegado ni siquiera le prestó atención; simplemente se detuvo ante el Santo de Andrómeda y se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —vociferó Cyntial—. ¡Respóndeme!

El joven de cabello oscuro dirigió una mirada desafiante contra la Khan, pero no pronunció ni sola palabra y se volvió hacia el santo de Andrómeda. Éste a su vez levantó la cabeza y cuando lo hizo su rostro mostró una expresión de asombro. Por un segundo, Shun pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando a consecuencias de sus heridas y el joven de cabello oscuro no era quien parecía ser. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando o siendo victimas de algún engaño, el Santo de Andrómeda sujetó con fuerza el brazo del joven de cabello oscuro y lo llamó por su nombre.

—Ikki, eres tú, pero esto no puede ser. ¿Cómo lograste llegar a este lugar? Nos encontramos en otro universo y en otro planeta. No deberías haber podido llegar a este lugar a menos que alguien te hubiera ayudado.

Ikki frunció una tenue sonrisa.

—No es momento para dejarse vencer, Shun. Arriba ese ánimo.

El Khan de Gárgola contempló toda la escena sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Gracias a la experiencia en batalla que Aicila, Tiamat y Sombrío le habían transmitido previamente en _Armagedón_, Bal podía identificar a cualquiera de los santos del santuario a pesar de que era la primera vez que los veía. Pero aquel joven de cabello oscuro y actitud desafiante que ahora estaba ayudando a Shun le resultaba totalmente desconocido. No tenía la menor idea de quién era y sí de verdad se trataba de un santo.

—Este sujeto posee un aura totalmente diferente a la de los Santos de Andrómeda y de Pegaso —comentó Aicila en tono pensativo—. Y no sólo eso, también percibo la presencia de otras energías que antes no había sentido. ¿Acaso este guerrero habrá venido con alguien más?

—Puedes estar segura de eso —asintió Bal mientras los símbolos bailoteaban en el minúsculo visor de su escáner visual—. Estoy captando dos... cuatro... no... son doce presencias que aparecieron de la nada incluyendo a este sujeto. No sé quiénes son, pero algunos de ellos poseen grandes poderes.

—Cualquier amigo de estos miserables también puede considerarse enemigo nuestro —dijo Cyntial al tiempo que usaba su escáner visual. El visor rojizo que cubría su ojo izquierdo se iluminó mientras medía los poderes de Ikki—. ¡Jum! Tal parece que tendré el privilegio de matar a dos gusanos en vez de uno. Los dejaré morir al mismo tiempo para que puedan ir juntos hasta el infierno.

El Santo del Fénix depositó a Shun en el suelo con cuidado y luego se volvió sobre sus talones, quedando cara a cara con su enemiga. Cuando habló, su voz claramente destilaba orgullo.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, ahora veremos quién será el que vaya al infierno.

Ikkí se arrojó al aire sin perder ni un instante, esquivando los mortíferos aros de luz que Cyntial le arrojaba con las manos. Los ataques pasaban peligrosamente a unos centímetros del cuerpo del Santo del Fénix. Más de una vez, los aros de luz estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, pero al final ninguno pudo hacerlo. Ikki tocó el suelo con los pies y luego volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba para eludir una nueva andanada de círculos luminosos que destruyeron todo a su paso, incluyendo un pilar.

Cyntial giró las manos y disparó un último ataque, pero Ikki pudo evitarlo de nuevo haciendo un impresionante giro en el aire. Tras eludir los dos últimos aros, el santo finalmente aterrizó sobre la punta de una derruida columna ubicada a pocos metros de los demás guerreros de Abbadón.

—¿Cómo diablos logras eludir mi poderoso ataque? —quiso saber Cyntial sin lograr ocultar su asombro—. Ni siquiera los Caballeros Celestiales habían podido hacerlo de la manera en que tú lo hiciste.

—Una técnica que ha sido vista una vez no funciona con los santos de Atena por segunda ocasión —explicó Ikki endureciendo el tono—. A pesar de tus habilidades, realmente no eres tan buena como piensas. Será mejor que te prepares porque te haré pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a mi hermano Shun. Mi nombre es Ikki y soy el Santo del Fénix.

—Vaya, así que eres el hermano de Andrómeda —dijo Cyntial—. Me sorprendes, pero yo he derrotado a muchos enemigos en el pasado de la misma forma que haré contigo. Aunque hayas eludido mi ataque no hay forma de que puedas ganarme.

—Espera, Cyntial —le advirtió Aicila—. Ten cuidado con este guerrero. Él no estaba con los otros santos contra los que luchamos en el santuario. Además puedo sentir que su aura vibra de una manera diferente a la de los otros.

Cyntial desestimó las advertencias de su compañera con una mueca.

—No digas tonterías, Aicila. Este miserable gusano no podrá derrotarme jamás aunque tengo que admitir que nadie había esquivado mis ataques de esa forma. El gran N´astarith se sentirá muy complacido de saber que pude terminar con este molesto entrometido.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —le preguntó Ikki con insolencia.

La forma en que había pronunciado aquellas palabras resultaba un poco inquietante. Había una cierta amenaza en su voz, como si estuviera retándolas a atacarlo. Incluso Bal y la Khan que llevaba una armadura gris oscuro con enormes alas en la espalda tuvieron el presentimiento de que aquel individuo era distinto de los demás santos de bronce.

—¡Cierra la boca, maldito! —espetó Cyntial con un violento ademán—. Voy a matarte ahora mismo con mi más poderoso ataque.

Abandonando cualquier pretensión de guardar la más mínima cautela, la Khan de la Serpiente de Mar se arrojó contra Ikki. Estaba lista para descargar su mortal técnica cuando el santo de bronce le atacó casi al mismo tiempo, pero con una rapidez mucho mayor. Ikki echó un brazo atrás y lanzó un veloz puñetazo, liberando un delgado rayo de luz que atravesó la cabeza de Cyntial por la frente antes de que pudiera descargar su ataque. El santo de Fénix pasó de largo sin sufrir un rasguño y quedó situado a espaldas de su enemiga al tiempo que el escáner visual caía al piso.

Mientras el resto de los guerreros de Abbadón observaba, la cabeza de la Khan de la Serpiente de Mar resbaló hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida. Segundos después, e igualmente rápido, Cyntial volvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —murmuró Aicila con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Acaso le dio a Cyntial un simple golpe? No, fue algo más.

—Tienes razón, Aicila —asintió Bal sin dejar de mirar la pelea—. Ese no fue un golpe ordinario. De alguna manera, ese santo de bronce logró impactar la psique de Cyntial sin que la estúpida se diera cuenta.

—¿Un golpe a su psique? —murmuró Aicila.

Antes de que Ikki se moviera, la Khan de la Serpiente de mar lanzó una sonora carcajada. Tenía la impresión de que el ataque de su enemigo había resultado ser demasiado débil para lastimarla, pero Ikki no se veía preocupado en lo absoluto.

—Necesitarás más que un simple golpe para ganar —dijo Cyntial con burla, al tiempo que se giraba hacia donde estaba Ikki para continuar con la pelea—. Déjame decirte, Fénix, que eso no me hizo nada y... —Se interrumpió a la mitad de la frase, mirando al vacío.

Una extraña visión cruzó la mente de Cyntial. Se vio a sí misma rodeaba por los cadáveres de gente que había asesinado... Los cuerpos de sus victimas avanzaban hacia ella... Uno de ellos abrió la boca dejando salir un infernal enjambre de mosquitos que se abalanzó sobre ella... . Su armadura del averno se partió en varios pedazos y se deshizo como si fuese ceniza... En la lejanía podía escuchar las crueles risas de los otros Khans burlándose de ella... .

—¿¿Qué es lo que sucede?? ¡¡Nooo!! —Cyntial se cogió la cabeza con las manos y resultó evidente que estaba padeciendo un terrible sufrimiento—. ¡¡Déjenme en paz!! ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Ustedes están muertos! ¡No se burlen de mí, malditos!

Acosada por un horror indescriptible, Cyntial comenzó a lanzar manotazos al aire para librarse de los mosquitos y al mismo tiempo alejar a los inmundos cadáveres que la rodeaban y manoseaban con sus inmundas manos heladas. Fue en ese preciso instante que una ráfaga de luz la impactó de lleno por la espalda y la hizo caer al suelo donde quedó inmóvil delante de Ikki.

—¡¡Cyntial!! —exclamó Aicila, que no podía creerlo.

Ikki clavó su mirada en los demás Khans sin pestañear, con los labios apretados en un gesto arrogante, confiado y dueño de la situación.

—Tu amiga debió haberte escuchado. Ahora será el turno de todos ustedes y será mejor que estén listos para ir al infierno. Lucharé con los tres al mismo tiempo sí es lo que desean.

Una sutil sonrisa bailoteó en los labios de Aicila.

—¿Acaso crees que lograste derrotar a Cyntial de esa manera tan simple?

Ikki miró a los Khans con escepticismo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una violenta ráfaga de luz se estrelló en su quijada y lo envió al suelo. Cuando al fin pudo levantar la cabeza para descubrir lo que había pasado, el santo de bronce contempló a Cyntial de Serpiente de Mar parada delante de él. La Khan estaba envuelta por un aura violácea que despedía un odio inmenso.

—¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí, infeliz?

—Sigues viva... . —Ikki comenzó a levantarse—. Creo que te subestime... .

Cyntial lo miró con rabia creciente.

—¡Tú serás el que morirá! —espetó, enfurecida, y extendió ambas manos al frente. Lanzó una onda de luz color zafiro a través de las palmas, con la que golpeó a Ikki y lo hizo salir disparado por los aires—. _Marine Tempested!!_

El ataque llevó volando al Santo del Fénix hasta que su figura se perdió en el firmamento. Bal no podía menos que reconocer que Cyntial había conseguido derrotar al santo de cabello oscuro. Y si estaba equivocado e Ikki era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con vida, ese último ataque seguramente lo dejaría herido al punto de que rematarlo sería juego de niños. Tras uno segundos de incertidumbre, Ikki finalmente terminó su caída en el suelo. La batalla prácticamente había finalizado.

El brazo de Garlick golpeó con todo su peso la espalda de No.18 y la hizo morder el suelo. Ten-Shin-Han y Casiopea trataron de distraer al gigante lanzando rápidos ataques contra su espalda, pero Garlick atrapó la pierna de la Celestial y luego la azotó contra el Guerrero Zeta para librarse de ambos. Sailor Venus entonces optó por utilizar su _Venus Love Me Chain_ para capturar el brazo izquierdo de Garlick en un intento por detenerlo, pero el gigante era demasiado fuerte para ella y la arrastró por el suelo para finalmente lanzarla contra Shiryu, Rina y Astroboy.

—¡Los mataré a todos, insolentes! —rugió Garlick alzando los brazos.

Trunks se arrojó en una feroz acometida contra el estómago del gigante y, luego de alejarlo de la androide, comenzó a darle tantos golpes como podía. Mientras castigaba el bajo vientre de Garlick usando únicamente los puños, Trunks no pudo dejar de pensar en lo irónico que era que fuera él quien hubiese acudido a rescatar a la androide No.18. _"Sí le cuento esto a mi madre"_, pensó, _"nunca me lo creerá"_.

El rostro de Garlick mostraba el dolor y la desesperación que los rápidos puñetazos del joven súper saiya-jin le producían, pero luego su semblante cambió por uno lleno de maldad y confianza. Haciendo acopió de las energías oscuras que moraba en su interior, el gigante logró sobreponerse a los feroces ataques de Trunks y extendió las manos para tomarlo por la cintura mientras se reía. Antes de que el súper saiya-jin lograra reaccionar y zafarse, el gigante lo alzó hacia arriba y luego lo estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo causando un estruendo. Garlick retrocedió unos pasos para contemplar lo que había hecho y una sonrisa siniestra se asomó por sus labios; estaba por arrojar una esfera de luz que acababa de materializar en su mano derecha cuando Sailor Jupiter le lanzó un _Sparkling Wide Pressure_ a la cara. El ataque de la Inner Senshi le estalló en los ojos, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego y alejándolo de Trunks.

—¡Maldita seas, mocosa! —gritó Garlick con fuerza.

—¡Aún no he terminado! —replicó Sailor Jupiter corriendo hacia donde estaba Trunks para ayudarlo. Una pequeña antena brotó desde la tiara que llevaba en la frente y se llenó con la fuerza de un potente relámpago. Makoto llegó hasta Trunks y mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, un rayo eléctrico brotó de la frente de la Inner Senshi para golpear de lleno al inmortal Garlick—. _Supreme Thunder Dragon!!_

—¡Aaaahh! —El rugido de Garlick, como el alarido de desesperación de una fiera herida, se escuchó por encima de la atronadora descarga de electricidad que llenaba su colosal cuerpo y le causaba un gran dolor.

Incluso Trunks había quedado impresionado de ver la manera en cómo Sailor Júpiter había logrado alejar a Garlick. Tal vez la Sailor no tenía la fuerza necesaria para medirse con enemigos demasiado poderosos como lo era aquel gigante inmortal, pero el relámpago que había lanzado demostraba que no había que menospreciarla.

—Sailor Júpiter, ¿cómo es que... .

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —le cortó Sailor Júpiter mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos para llevarlo hacia atrás—. No soy tan ingenua para creer que mi ataque lo detendrá y... ¡Oh no!

Fue entonces que Sailor Júpiter y Trunks miraron los pies.

Delante de ellos estaba el inmortal Garlick, con la mirada de un asesino enloquecido y una sonrisa siniestra. Tanto la sailor como el guerrero zeta sabían que sus vidas estaban a punto de terminar cuando escucharon el rugir del gigante. A esa distancia, Garlick destrozaría sus cabezas como sí fuesen cascarones vacíos. Trunks sintió el instinto de empujar a Sailor Júpiter hacia algún lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Fue entonces que el guerrero zeta percibió que algo se movió por el aire, aunque no pudo verlo.

—¡Huyan! —les gritó Rina.

—¡Sailor Jupiter! —chilló Sailor Venus.

Makoto cerró los ojos para no ver llegar la muerte.

—¡Mueran, malditos! —gritó Garlick lanzando un veloz puñetazo.

Pero lo que el puño del gigante encontró no fueron las cabezas de Makoto y Trunks, sino una enorme palma metálica de color blanco. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Garlick descubrió que su golpe había sido detenido a tiempo por Karmatrón, quien había incrementado su tamaño hasta alcanzar la misma estatura del gigante inmortal.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios aumentaste tu estatura? —quiso saber Garlick.

—Es una de mis muchas habilidades —repuso Karmatrón cerrando su mano sobre el puño de Garlick, obligándolo a bajar el brazo—. Tal vez pienses que por el hecho de poseer la inmortalidad y los poderes que N´astarith te concedió tienes asegurada la victoria, pero un Guerrero Kundalini cuenta con el poder del silencio para superar cualquier obstáculo por grande que sea.

—¡Cállate, maldito! —replicó Garlick apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo.

Karmatrón levantó la otra mano y le asestó al gigante un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro. El cuerpo de  Garlick salió volando contra un montón de ruinas causando una ruidosa explosión que levantó rocas y polvo. Una tonelada de escombros cayó sobre Garlick dejándolo totalmente sepultado. No había transcurrido ni dos segundos cuando un potente rugido de aura oscura hizo saltar las rocas por los aires y disipó el polvo, dejando visible nuevamente la figura del monstruo inmortal.

—¡Miserable! —rugió Garlick con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia. Apartó los restos de una columna que había en su camino y añadió—: No sé cómo le hiciste para crecer de tamaño, pero eso de nada servirá. No importa qué clase de poderes y habilidades tengas porque yo soy inmortal. Tú y todos los demás nunca me podrán ganar, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Nunca!

—Estás completamente equivocado, Garlick —dijo Karmatrón sin bajar la guardia—. A diferencia de ti que sólo crees en el poder y la fuerza, un Guerrero Kundalini jamás dice "Nunca". Siempre es posible levantarse después de cada caída y aún después de la muerte podemos seguir adelante. Lo único que nos detendría sería la pérdida de confianza en uno mismo.

El gigante soltó una carcajada de burla.

—¿Dices que puedes ganarme? Bien, te demostraré que todo eso que dices no son más que puras fanfarronadas. Veremos que opinas cuando compruebes que mi inmortalidad es una barrera insuperable.

Karmatrón se volvió un instante por encima del hombro.

—No tiene caso que sigamos peleando todos juntos contra Garlick, lo mejor es que vayan a ayudar a los demás. Yo me haré cargo de él.

—Tú sólo no podrás derrotarlo —objetó Ten-Shin-Han—. No olvides que ese maldito monstruo ha resistido todos y cada uno de nuestros ataques.

—Es verdad —convino Son Gohan—. Déjenos ayudarle, por favor.

—No será necesario, Gohan —repuso Karmatrón girando su rostro de vuelta hacia el gigante que lo esperaba ansiosamente—. Aún quedan muchos enemigos que de seguro están esperando a que nos desgastemos peleando con Garlick para luego intervenir en la batalla y aniquilarnos. No debemos caer en su juego como lo hemos estado haciendo.

—Pero... —Sailor Júpiter miró primero a Garlick y luego a Karmatrón—. Pero, ¿de verdad piensas que podrás enfrentarlo tu solo?

—No se preocupen, tenemos un plan —contestó Karmatrón y llevó sus manos hacia atrás para desenfundar su sable del poder. La hoja destelló con la luz de la luna—. Sólo les pido que confíen en mí, todo saldrá bien. No sé bien lo que ocurre, pero hace unos instantes percibí la llegada de varias energías poderosas y pienso que tal vez hayan venido a ayudarnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Otras presencias? —inquirió Hyoga sorpendido.

—¡Ya no pierdan el tiempo! —exclamó Karmatrón con voz firme—. No olviden que el mismo N´astarith también está en este lugar. Sí lo derrotamos, todo habrá terminado.

Hyoga, Rina, Casiopea y Sailor Venus asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Mientras todos se alejaban corriendo o volando, Shiryu se dijo: "Zacek tiene razón, de seguro N´astarith usa a Garlick para debilitarnos y hacernos mostrar todos nuestros ataques".

—Esto se acabó —sonrió Cyntial mirando el cuerpo tendido de su enemigo—. En tan sólo unos instantes acabamos con tres insignificantes santos de Atena.

—Todavía no —murmuró Ikki y luego comenzó a levantarse—. Ya te lo dije una vez, no eres tan buena como piensas.

Tanto Cyntial como los demás Khans reaccionaron con asombro. A pesar del daño recibido, Ikki no parecía debilitado en lo absoluto. El asombro se convirtió en total desconcierto cuando el Santo del Fénix exhibió una poderosa energía que brillaba con una luz extraordinaria. No tenía ni una sola herida visible e incluso su armadura estaba en perfecto estado. El Santo del Fénix observó a la Khan de la Serpiente de Mar y a sus compañeros con una mirada tan potente como la energía que despedía. No había necesidad de escáner visual o de la percepción para saber que el poder de aquel joven había llegado a unos limites excepcionales.

—No creas que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, pues tengo la capacidad de regresar del mismo infierno usando mis alas de ave fénix. Será mejor que te des por vencida porque jamás podrás ganarme con ese cosmos podrido que tienes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, insensato? —exclamó Cyntial con los puños apretados—. ¿Te atreves a decir que mi aura está podrida? Quizá has logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, pero no te confíes demasiado, maldito Fénix. Al final vas a morir en mis manos porque el único destino que les aguarda a todos ustedes es morir. ¿Escuchaste?

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Ikki sonrió; en su rostro todavía tenía la misma expresión de confianza y seguridad que tanto molestaba a los Khans—. Tal vez estoy equivocado, pero ya no te escuchas tan confiada como lo estabas al comienzo de esta pelea. ¿Será que has comenzado a dudar de tus propias fuerzas?

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió Cyntial con enfado.

—Me contaron que los guerreros de Abbadón eran enemigos terribles, pero eso a mí la verdad no me importa. Mi único objetivo aquí es derrotar a N´astarith y enviarlo al infierno.

Cyntial levantó sus manos y llamó a toda la fuerza de su propia aura. La ira brillaba en sus ojos.

—¡Estoy harta de ti y tus palabras! ¡Muere, Fénix! _Marine Tempested!!_

—Tú hora ha llegado, será mejor que te prepares... —empezó a decir Ikki. En ese momento, Cyntial se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo con todo el odio y la frustración que sentía—... _¡¡Hou Yoku Ten Shou!! (¡¡Aveeeee Fénix!!)_

De un salto, Ikki comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba hacia abajo como emulando el aleteo de una poderosa águila. Entonces la impresionante imagen de un feroz pájaro de fuego apareció a sus espaldas en medio de un mar de llamas furiosas que se agitaban en diferentes direcciones. Tras concentrar toda su energía, Ikki elevó los brazos y después empujó sus puños envueltos por las flamas hacia delante. Una tormenta de fuego, un remolino de llamas que se movía a la velocidad de la luz envolvió a la Khan rápidamente, llevándola hacia arriba con violencia y desbaratando su ataque.

Cyntial soltó un prolongado grito de terror. El ataque de Ikki era tan poderoso que no pudo hacer nada para liberarse de las llamas que la acosaban. El último golpe del guerrero sagrado cobró la forma de una inmortal ave fénix que destrozó el pecho de Cyntial y provocó que toda su armadura del averno se partiera con un crujido apagado. La Khan cayó con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo abrió un cráter en el suelo donde quedó tendida. De todos modos, antes de desplomarse, Cyntial estaba muerta.

Ikki aterrizó sin mayor problema, dirigió su mirada hacia Bal de Gárgola y levantó un puño.

—¿Quién de ustedes tres quiere ser el siguiente en morir?

_Astronave Churubusco_.

En el interior de una de las muchas cámaras de recuperación, estaba el cuerpo de un hombre sumergido dentro de una solución azulada de bacterias sintéticas que iba curando sus heridas gradualmente y le restablecían las fuerzas. El proceso no tenía mucho de haber iniciado, pero aún faltaba tiempo para que terminara y el hombre que se encontraba en el interior estuviera totalmente recuperado. Los cables que llevaba pegados en la cabeza mostraban el nivel de sus ondas cerebrales y la máscara que cubría su nariz y boca iba conectada a una manguera que le suministraba oxígeno.

_"Es extraño"_, pensó Son Gokuh. _"Desde hace poco comencé a sentir una gran cantidad de Kis muy poderosos y algunos de ellos pertenecen a Gohan, Piccolo, Kurinrin y los demás. ¿Acaso estarán luchando contra alguien? ¡No se desesperen, amigos, pronto iré a ayudarlos!"_

_Continuará... ._


	142. NIVEL CUARENTA Y UNO

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXLI

NIVEL CUARENTA Y UNO

_Astronave Churubusco_

Los muelles de desembarco contaban con excelentes defensas automatizadas que hacían casi imposible que cualquier nave no identificada pudiese acercarse lo suficiente para aterrizar. Eran totalmente seguros e inexpugnables. A menos que alguien deshabilitara los sistemas de armas y desactivara los escudos. Razón por la cual un caza endoriano pudo descender sin provocar el menor revuelo de las defensas.

Dos figuras envueltas en capas oscuras bajaron del caza. Sus rostros permanecían ensombrecidos por las capuchas que llevaban y su apariencia les confería el aspecto de un par de sombras vivientes. La más alta de ellas caminó directamente hacia el grupo de soldados vretanios que estaban de guardia. El sargento de la escuadra levantó la mano para indicarle que se detuviera mientras el resto de los soldados alzaban sus armas.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Identifíquese!

La sombra que caminaba no sólo no se detuvo, sino que levantó una espada cubierta de llamas con la que interceptó los haces láser disparados contra él, mandándolos de regreso contra los propios soldados. Mientras los vretanios heridos de muerte caían al suelo, la otra figura oscura entró en acción sin perder un instante, bloqueó un par de disparos con las manos desnudas y luego liquidó con rapidez a los dos soldados que vigilaban la puerta de acceso al muelle.

Las alarmas habían comenzado a sonar por todo el hangar. El sargento se volvió para huir, pero la presencia que sostenía la espada de llamas levantó la mano y lo inmovilizó usando el poder del aura. Un par de segundos después, el sargento yacía muerto junto a sus efectivos.

—Maldita sea —murmuró el que sostenía la espada de fuego—. Alguno de estos infelices debió accionar la alarma. Tenemos que apagarla de alguna forma o todos en la nave se darán cuenta de que logramos entrar.

—No te preocupes por ese detalle —le calmó la figura más baja con una voz claramente femenina—. En medio del caos y la muerte que el ataque de los terrícolas ha producido, nadie notara nuestra presencia hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Debemos concentrarnos en la misión que te fue encomendada y darnos prisa en huir. Esta nave podría ser destruida en cualquier momento.

El que sostenía la hoja cubierta de llamas asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, hay que apresurarnos. ¿Detectas peligro?

—Percibo dos presencias poderosas a bordo de la nave, aunque no puedo precisar con exactitud la fuerza de la más pequeña porque su nivel parece estar aumentando muy lentamente. Quizá se trate de algún guerrero herido que se esté recuperando.

La espada de fuego había vuelto ya a la funda de su dueño.

—Me preocupa más la otra presencia que estoy sintiendo. El escáner de poder ha calculado que podría tener un nivel de combate de al menos… —el pecho se le constriñó como sí una mano le hubiera estrujado el corazón—… dieciocho millones de unidades. En otras palabras, quien quiera que sea debe ser mucho más fuerte que yo. Ese estúpido Azmoudez nos aseguró que sacaría de la nave a todos los sujetos poderosos. ¡Maldita sea!

—Siento tu miedo.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

—No necesitas mentirme a mí —le dijo ella con suavidad—. Yo te comprendo mejor que nadie. El miedo que sientes proviene de tu falta de confianza y de tus derrotas pasadas, pero no debes dejar que esa emoción controle tu destino. Deja que la furia fluya por todo tu ser y entonces no habrá enemigo que no puedas confrontar a pesar de ser más poderoso.

—¿Podrías dejar la filosofía para otra ocasión? Mientras más rápido terminemos lo que vinimos a hacer, más pronto nos iremos —abrió una mano para generar una holoproyección fantasmal de la _Churubusco_ sobre la palma de su guante metálico color verde esmeralda—. Tenemos unos cuantos nanociclos antes de que Cariolano lleve a los líderes del Consejo Aliado al nivel cuarenta y uno.

—Bien, los diagramas que Azmoudez nos proporcionó serán de gran ayuda para encontrar nuestros destinos rápidamente. Sí no me equivoco deseas ocuparte personalmente de los miembros del Consejo de líderes, ¿verdad?

El dueño de la espada de fuego podía captar la sonrisa en la voz de su acompañante. De verdad ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

—Ya conoces la respuesta —repuso al tiempo que se volvía para irse.

—¿Qué harás cuando veas a la reina Andrea?

Cuando la figura más alta no contestó, ella sonrió. Él estaba inmóvil y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Están tus sentimientos claros? —le preguntó ella.

—Andrea es parte del Consejo de Líderes, su destino será el mismo —dijo con seriedad, y a continuación se marchó por un corredor.

Andrea y Misato avanzaron rápidamente por el largo pasillo que salía desde el puente de mando y conducía hacia el vestíbulo de los turboascensores. Un leve estremecimiento sacudió el pasillo y obligó a Misado a sostenerse de la pared. Los ataques parecían estar incrementándose o tal vez el enemigo estaba haciendo disparos más certeros. Andrea murmuró una maldición entre dientes, pero no se detuvo y en unos instantes las dos mujeres llegaron hasta los tres únicos ascensores que comunicaban al puente con las cubiertas inferiores de la nave.

Misato bajó la mirada y descubrió algunas manchas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo del vestíbulo. Ahora estaba segura de que el almirante había pasado por ese mismo lugar. Misato se arrodilló y mojó la punta de unos de sus dedos en la sangre.

—Se mueve bastante rápido a pesar de que le disparé —murmuró mientras revolvía sus bolsillos buscando un pañuelo—. Creo que sólo recibió un rozón o algo así porque no hay mucha sangre.

—Más bien es por el uniforme que usa —precisó Andrea—. La nanotela de nuestra ropa reacciona se vuelve dura al recibir un impacto de proyectil. También ocurre cuando hay una fractura de huesos y esto permite soportar las heridas por algún tiempo hasta que se reciba la atención médica necesaria.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Misato—. Eso quiere decir que la parte del uniforme donde recibió el disparo se endureció para contener la hemorragia. Ahora entiendo porqué el maldito no se ha muerto todavía.

—A la próxima asegúrate de dispararle varias veces o si no dale en la cabeza.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta, créeme.

Antes de abordar uno de los turboascensores, la reina miró en todas direcciones con el arma en lo alto y se movió con cautela. Quería cerciorarse de que Cariolano no estuviera escondido en alguna parte con la intención de sorprenderlas.

—¿Crees que aún esté por aquí? —le preguntó Misato.

—Seríamos unas tontas sí no consideramos tal posibilidad —repuso la reina sin dejar de inspeccionar el área con la punta del arma—. Cariolano puede ser un traidor detestable, pero es una persona bastante capaz y no debes subestimarlo.

Misato levantó su pistola y comenzó a imitar a Andrea. Las dos se movían con un enorme sigilo. De pronto, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y luego volvieron a encenderse de golpe cuando la energía de otra explosión recorrió los circuitos eléctricos de las cubiertas superiores.

—¿Por qué los traicionó? ¿Acaso les guarda resentimiento o algo así?

—No, nada de eso —contestó Andrea mientras oprimía un botón en un panel de control pegado a la pared. El botón comenzó a parpadear con una luz verde—. Lo hizo solamente por dinero. Parece que decidió abandonar la causa y prefirió venderse al Imperio. Que cómodo, ¿no crees?

—Todo un mercenario —comentó Misato.

—Jamás imaginé que pudiera hacer algo así. El muy maldito fue quien deshabilitó las defensas de la nave y arregló todo para que las fuerzas de MacDaguett pudieran lanzar este ataque. Ahora comprendo porqué insistió tanto en mandar a la mitad de la flota a realizar ejercicios militares en un sistema estelar alejado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Misato.

—Perdona, es algo complicado de explicar porque han pasado muchas cosas y tú no conoces la mayoría de ellas. En resumen, lo que ocurre es que Cariolano es el almirante en jefe de la flota de la Alianza y dispuso de todos los medios para dejarnos indefensos. Es increíble que nadie en el Consejo de Líderes se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente vas a pensar que somos unos ingenuos por no decir estúpidos.

Misato se mordió el labio inferior.

—No, está bien —murmuró con expresión reflexiva—. Yo también sé lo que es ser traicionado por alguien en quien confías.

El botón dejó de destellar. Las puertas de metal del centro se abrieron con un siseo y las dos mujeres entraron a la cabina del turboascensor. Una vez en el interior, Andrea introdujo una secuencia alfanumérica en los mandos de control y después las compuertas se cerraron. El ascensor comenzó a bajar rápidamente atravesando los niveles superiores de la _Churubusco_.

—Por cierto —dijo Andrea de repente—, no te había dado las gracias por salvarnos en el puente de mando, ni tampoco te dije que lamento mucho la muerte de tu amigo.

—Descuida, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas —repuso Misato con tristeza y luego comenzó a revisar su arma. Todavía le quedaban suficientes balas y aún tenía un cargador intacto en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta—. Tenemos que localizar a ese maldito. No me sentiría tranquila sí ese infeliz lograra escapar de la nave. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Fuyutsuki y toda la demás gente que haya lastimado.

—No creo que planee huir de la nave, al menos no todavía. Antes de que ustedes llegaran al puente, Cariolano mencionó que asesinarían a todos los miembros del Consejo de Líderes y después de eso habló con el rey Lazar para indicarle que todos debían ir hacia el nivel cuarenta y uno. Tengo la idea de que planea ponerles una trampa en ese lugar.

Misato enarcó una ceja.

—¿El nivel cuarenta y uno? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar?

—En ese lugar se localiza la habitación más segura de toda la nave. Funciona como un centro de mando independiente y cuenta con todo lo necesario para albergar a un número considerable de personas por algún tiempo. Si el puente de mando fuese totalmente destruido y la _Churubusco_ sufriera daños importantes, aún sería posible controlar la nave desde ese lugar. Las paredes del nivel cuarenta y uno están diseñadas para resistir en caso de que la nave sea abordada por fuerzas hostiles e incluso cuenta con un acceso directo hacia un muelle independiente donde hay varias cápsulas de salvamento.

Misato se apoyó en la pared y agachó la cabeza mientras reflexionaba en todo lo que se había dicho hasta ese momento. Durante su estancia en Nerv había fungido como la jefa de operaciones especiales y sus labores consistían precisamente en planificar estrategias, analizar situaciones de alto riesgo y tomar desiciones difíciles a pesar de contar con poca información. No había que pensar mucho para deducir las intenciones de Cariolano.

—Lo más seguro es que el tipo intente encerrarse en ese lugar junto con los líderes del Consejo, para luego asesinarlos y finalmente escapar en una de esas capsulas de salvamento.

Andrea pensó en aquella posibilidad.

—Tal vez, pero tengo la corazonada de que debe haber algo más que estamos pasando por alto. Luego de lo que sucedió en el puente, no dudo que Cariolano sería capaz de matar a los miembros del Consejo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo él solo. Estamos hablando de muchos políticos de alto nivel y todos ellos cuentan con sus respectivas escoltas e incluso hay soldados con ellos.

Misato meditó por un momento y decidió compartir su opinión de experta.

—Entonces alguien más debe estar ayudándolo en esto. Pudiera ser que algún miembro del Consejo de Líderes esté actuando en complicidad con Cariolano o que algunos de esos militares que mencionas estén de su parte.

Andrea asintió, pero no podía creer que hubiera alguien más dentro del Consejo que estuviera dispuesto a traicionar a la Alianza Estelar. Gracias a lo dicho por el propio Cariolano sabía que Azmoudez, Azrael y quizás hasta Uriel estaban inmiscuidos en la traición, pero todos ellos estaban en Adur junto con los Celestiales y los guerreros de los otros universos. Tampoco se olvidaba de los detestables Hombres de Oscuro, pero éstos igualmente se hallaban fuera de la nave en esos momentos.

—Supongamos que existan más traidores. Eso nos deja en cierta desventaja si no sabemos quiénes son. Podrían ser algunos miembros del Consejo e inclusive soldados que estén en el nivel cuarenta y uno en calidad de guardias.

Las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron. Misato se apretó contra la pared y bajó el arma mientras echaba una mirada. Al otro lado parecía haber un vestíbulo de ascensor de lo más corriente: pálido desnudo y vacío.

—En ese caso todo depende de que encontremos a Cariolano primero y lo hagamos hablar —concluyó Misato.

Andrea puso un pie fuera de la cabina y atravesó con cuidado la puerta del turboascensor con su arma en mano. Nada le disparó. Hizo una seña a Misato para que avanzara.

—Hay otro ascensor a unos cuantos pasos por este corredor. Si lo tomamos llegaremos al nivel cuarenta y uno en poco tiempo —hizo una pausa y trató de usar su comunicador, pero fue inútil. Todavía era imposible hacer contacto con alguien dentro o fuera de la nave—. ¡Maldición! ¿Todavía no? ¿Qué rayos están haciendo, Rodrigo?

__

Puente de mando.

Los técnicos, ingenieros y oficiales estaban completamente desesperados y uno que otro parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. A pesar de sus muchos intentos por recuperar el control de la nave, todavía no habían encontrado una manera de anular el código de seguridad del almirante Cariolano. Cuando una nueva explosión hizo vibrar el puente de mando y provocó que un par de consolas más estallaran, Rodrigo supo que se les estaba terminando el tiempo.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —les gritó a todo pulmón—. Necesitamos las comunicaciones y las malditas armas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Un soldado se volvió desde uno de los monitores en los que estaba trabajando.

—Señor, el sistema no nos deja ingresar ninguna orden.

—¡Pues desconecta la maldita cosa! —le ordenó Rodrigo.

—No serviría de nada hacer eso —intervino otro oficial con el rostro empapado de sudor—. El procesador central interpretaría esto como que el puente de mando ha sido destruido y transferiría todo el control al nivel cuarenta y uno. Tenemos que recuperar el control sin interrumpir el flujo de energía.

—¿Qué hay de las puertas traseras? —sugirió alguien.

—También fueron borradas.

—Podríamos invadir la lógica del sistema, ¿alguien puede quitar ese maldito mensaje de "No dijiste la palabra mágica"? Me enferma.

—Sólo faltó que el infeliz pusiera una foto de sí mismo diciendo "No" con el dedo —murmuró River.

Ritsuko se agachó instintivamente cuando el puente volvió a sacudirse. Miró asustada alrededor y decidió acercarse a la consola de pantallas y ordenadores donde los técnicos, ingenieros y militares estaban arremolinados trabajando. Todos ellos trataban de anular el sistema empleando todo lo que sabían, pero no habían tenido mucho éxito.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —les preguntó—. Soy buena con las computadoras.

El teniente River se volvió hacia ella y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Adelante, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho. El sistema de seguridad no permite ninguna instrucción. La única manera de hacerlo es introduciendo la clave de acceso, pero el almirante Cariolano se encargo de borrar todas las contraseñas menos la suya.

Ritsuko no había mentido. En verdad era buena con las computadoras, e incluso algunos aseguraban que era la única en todo NERV que conocía el sistema MAGI de principio a fin. Pero en ese momento se sintió como debería sentirse un neandertal ante un sencillo ordenador de escritorio. A los ojos de la doctora los símbolos que aparecían en la pantalla que tenía delante no se parecían a nada que hubiese visto antes. Una de las técnicas en comunicaciones se dio cuenta de ese detalle y procedió a explicarle rápidamente cómo funcionaba el sistema operativo de la _Churubusco_. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ritsuko llegase a la misma conclusión que los demás: Era imposible acceder al sistema de armas y comunicaciones. Sólo quedaba una opción viable. Se volvió hacia Rodrigo y los oficiales que los miraban y les propuso el plan de acción.

—Tenemos que hacer un reinicio en limpio del sistema operativo. No hay otra posibilidad —dijo Ritsuko.

—Creo que es lo mejor, señor —convino el teniente River—. Eso borraría todas las configuraciones, programas instalados y restablecería el sistema a la configuración original.

—¿Reiniciar todo el sistema? —preguntó Rodrigo incrédulo—. Eso nunca se ha hecho desde que la nave se puso en servicio. Sí hacemos lo que dicen, todo dejaría de funcionar y eso incluye los soportes de vida y los generadores de gravedad. ¿Y qué pasa sí no logran hacer funcionar los ordenadores de nuevo? Todos estaríamos muertos en cuestión de algunos decaciclos.

Ritsuko pensó en Asuka, Musashi, Mana y Shinji, todavía convalecientes por la terrible batalla librada en su propio mundo. Sabía que si los sistemas de soporte vital fallaban, la vida de todos los chicos correría un grave peligro. Pero lo que la doctora Akagi ignoraba era que también había otras personas en riesgo. Una de ellas era un saiya-jin de nombre Son Gokuh que podía morir asfixiado en la cámara de recuperación donde estaba curando sus heridas; la otra era Saori Kido, quien permanecía en un delicado estado entre la vida y la muerte luego de perder una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Pero no hay otro remedio, señor —intervino la técnica que había ayudado a Ritsuko a comprender el funcionamiento del sistema—. Descifrar la clave del almirante Cariolano podría tomarnos varios ciclos solares estándar y no tenemos tiempo para eso.

—¿Y no pueden hacer un reinicio sencillo? Eso tomaría menos tiempo.

River negó con la cabeza.

—El problema es que eso no borraría la contraseña y las configuraciones actuales. Otra opción podría ser invadir la computadora central a través de otra terminal, pero el sistema de seguridad no dejará que nada se conecte al procesador central.

—No voy a autorizar eso —exclamó Rodrigo—. Tiene que haber otra forma.

—¿Cómo se reinicia el sistema? —preguntó Ritsuko ignorando a Rodrigo.

—Tenemos que ir al procesador central del ordenador —repuso la técnica en comunicaciones. Se dirigió hacia una sección del puente en donde se arrodilló para abrir una escotilla—. Está justo debajo de nosotros como a veinte metros.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —dijo Ritsuko y luego puso un pie en la escalerilla que descendía al fondo. Antes de bajar, dirigió la mirada hacia todos los oficiales y militares presentes—. Tomen las medidas necesarias en lo que hacemos el reinicio en limpio, por favor. Trataremos de hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

El teniente River se volvió hacia Rodrigo y esperó a que éste asintiera con la cabeza para dar su aprobación. Tal vez había entendido que ésa era la única manera de arreglar las cosas, o podía ser que hubiera perdido toda esperanza y le daba igual si todos morían asfixiados o la nave era destruida.

Un instante después, River siguió a Ritsuko.

Estaban en el interior de una habitación helada, una cámara iluminada por una combinación de luces azules y blancas. Lo que había en ese lugar dejó a Ritsuko entre maravillada y estupefacta. En vez de cajas de acero planas y cables lo que encontró una gran consola con un panel de conmutación y de mezclas que se extendían bajo una hilera de contenedores cilíndricos. Y cristales, cientos de cristales alargados y puntiagudos, la espina dorsal de la base de datos de los ordenadores de la _Churubusco_.

—Hemos bajado la temperatura casi al punto de congelación para evitar que las máquinas fallen —explicó River—. Sí los sistemas se calientan demasiado, podría haber una falla total de todos los sistemas y todo colapsaría.

—Que maravilla —murmuró Ritsuko mirando por todos lados—. En vez de emplear medio magnéticos, ustedes utilizan cristales para almacenar información, ¿no es cierto?

River pasó una mano por encima de la consola y un sillón de mando surgió desde el subsuelo produciendo un ruido seco. A Ritsuko le pareció más una especie de trono hecho de cristal que un sillón. El militar se sentó rápidamente y luego tomó un cristal para depositarlo dentro de un cilindro. Una pantalla holográfica de forma alargada apareció en lo alto y River comenzó a manipular el contenido de ésta empleando las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy preparando todo para reiniciar el sistema. Será mejor que se sujete porque vamos a quedarnos primero sin luz y luego sin gravedad. Los hospitales cuentan con algo de energía extra para emergencias, pero no durarán más de un par de ciclos. Esperemos que con eso aguanten hasta que todo se reestablezca. Ahora debo quitar estos cristales con mucho cuidado y luego ponerlos en orden

Ritsuko se sujetó de la consola y asintió con la cabeza.

—Aquí vamos —dijo River y luego todo fue quedando en tinieblas.

Vejita estaba bastante molesto. No sólo se había visto obligado a dejar la cámara de entrenamiento debido a las continuas fallas de energía, sino que tampoco encontraba a nadie que lo pudiera llevar a los hangares. Mientras se encontraba aseándose en las regaderas, el saiya-jin había comenzado a percibir varias presencias poderosas en el planeta Adur y eso lo desconcertó. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que muchos de aquellos kis pertenecían a los guerreros de Abbadón o le eran desconocidos. No tenia idea de cómo podía ser posible eso, pero no importaba. Sabía que todas las respuestas se hallaban en Adur y ahí es a donde debía ir. Apenas dejó la sección de entrenamiento comenzó a llamar a la reina Andrea o a algunos de los soldados usando los comunicadores. Quería tomar una nave lo antes posible e ir a darle una lección a quien quiera que estuviera causando problemas en Adur, pero nunca nadie respondió a sus llamados.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que debía arreglarselas él mismo, decidió ir por su propio pie hasta los hangares. Estaba consciente de que no conocía la nave y del gigantesco tamaño de ésta, pero dejaría que su percepción del ki lo guiara a través de las entrañas de la _Churubusco_ hasta encontrar a alguien. Para colmo de males las luces habían comenzado a bajar de intensidad y eso le hacía más complicado ver por donde iba.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Hace unos momentos escuché sonar unas alarmas y también sentí dos kis poderosos. ¿Acaso se tratara del inútil de Kakaroto? No, este ki es mucho más débil que el de él, pero es más fuerte que el de sus amigos terrícolas. Tal vez se traté de alguno de esos estúpidos santos de Atena o algún otro insecto de esos.

Vejita estaba tan absorto tratando de identificar el ki que sentía que no se dio cuenta de que al doblar la esquina estaba Misato, y chocó contra ella. Los dos cayeron sentados al suelo luego de golpearse mutuamente en la cabeza.

—¡Ay, ay! —se quejó Misato mientras se acariciaba la frente—. ¿Por qué rayos no te fijas por donde vienes?

El saiya-jin se incorporó con rapidez.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer? —exclamó Vejita, furioso—. Tú eres la que debería tener más cuidado. ¿No sabes que es peligroso correr en los pasillos?

—¡No me grites! —replicó Misato con una vena hinchada en su sien. Por supuesto que reconocía a aquel hombre de estatura mediana, rostro malencarado y cabello levantado. Se trataba de uno de las personas que había conocido en la Tierra poco antes de que ésta fuera destruida, aunque no sabía su nombre.

—Señor Vejita, que alivio —murmuró Andrea mientras le tendía una mano a Misato para ayudarla a levantarse—. Necesitamos su ayuda para…

—En este momento no tengo tiempo —la cortó el saiya-jin en forma ruda—. No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero sentí la presencia de los Khans en el planeta Adur. Deben darme una nave para llegar a ese lugar.

Andrea soltó la mano de Misato y la pobre mujer cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo mientras dejaba escapar un grito. La presencia de Vejita podía ser el factor que los ayudara a detener a Cariolano y así salvar el Consejo. No importaba si el traidor tenía a más personas a su favor. El poder del príncipe de los saiya-jins era enorme y sí contaban con su apoyo nadie podría hacerles daño.

—Señor Vejita, espere, no comprende. ¡Estamos bajo ataque! El almirante Cariolano nos ha traicionado y planea matar a los miembros del Consejo de Líderes. Necesitamos que nos ayudé a detenerlo, por favor.

—¿Y a mí eso en que me afecta? —Vejita se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada en otra dirección. Casi por mero compromiso se vio obligado a añadir—: Busquen ayuda con alguno de sus amigos o con el inútil de Kakaroto. Lo que le pase a esos tipos del Consejo es asunto que no me importa.

—Que sujeto tan desconsiderado —masculló Misato ceñuda—. Vamos, Andrea, no le rugues. Apuesto a que nosotras podemos hacernos cargo de esto.

La reina le dio nuevamente la mano.

—De acuerdo —asintió con un enorme desprecio—. Entonces no nos quites más el tiempo y déjanos pasar.

—Sí, es lo mejor —coincidió Misato mientras se sacudía la chaqueta.

Las dos mujeres continuaron su camino. Pero cuando Vejita advirtió que Andrea y Misato se dirigían en la misma dirección en donde sentía el par de kis poderosos, las detuvo con un grito.

—Esperen un momento.

Andrea se paró de golpe y dio media vuelta para escuchar a Vejita. No así Misato, que resbaló por el suelo antes de caer de nueva cuenta y aterrizar bruscamente sobre su espalda. La teniente Katsuragi quedó torcida en el suelo con una pierna levantada, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó la reina con indiferencia.

Vejita pasó caminando a un lado de ellas y se detuvo un instante.

—Sí van a ir por ahí las acompañaré, pero no piensen que lo hago por ese estúpido Consejo del que hablan.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —siseó Andrea.

—Hace poco percibí un par de kis y causalmente se ubican en ese rumbo. No sé quiénes sean, pero no se trata de ningún amigo de Kakaroto o algún otro sujeto que haya estado antes en esta nave. ¿Acaso llegaron nuevos guerreros?

Andrea se quedó pensando unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, hace poco recibimos la visita de tres sailor senshi, pero ellas también se encuentran en Adur con todos los demás. El único sujeto con poderes que aún permanece en la nave es Son Gokuh y quizá Josh.

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Vejita.

—Ya veo, entonces es posible que uno de esos estúpidos guerreros de N´astarith haya subido a bordo. Sí ese es el caso, yo mismo me aseguraré de hacerlo trizas para luego ir a Adur.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Andrea se quedó helada con sólo considerar la idea de que alguien se hubiese infiltrado en la nave—. ¡No puede ser! Eso significa que... .

No terminó la frase. En vez de eso, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el nivel cuarenta y uno seguida de cerca por Misato y un desconcertado Vejita. Tenían que llegar lo antes posible, pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

El cambio de gravedad y la completa falta de luz.

Repentinamente, Andrea pareció saltar en el aire junto con Misato, Vejita y todo lo demás que había por los pasillos y no estuviese atornillado al suelo. El príncipe saiya-jin no parecía demasiado afectado por la ingravidez ya que el poder de su aura le permitía volar libremente. No ocurría lo mismo con Andrea y Misato, que golpeaban contra las paredes, rebotaban en ellas y volvían a chocar con el suelo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Misato.

—Sujetense de algo porque nos quedamos sin gravedad —dijo Andrea.

Hartó de aquella situación, Vejita tomó a las dos mujeres por la cintura y se fue volando hacia donde emanaba el ki de José Zeiva. Para la teniente Katsuragi aquello rayaba en lo irreal. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre malencarado podía volar?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, salvaje? —rezongó Misato agitando los brazos.

—Que mujer tan molesta y gritona —se quejó Vejita.

River contó los nanociclos en la oscuridad mientras el sistema volvía a ponerse en línea. Habían transcurrido unos diez minutos cuando la gravedad volvió a cambiar. Apenas regresó la iluminación, el teniente le dijo a Ritsuko que podía ir al puente de nuevo para informarles a los demás que todo estaba bien.

—Voy enseguida —dijo la doctora y comenzó a subir rápidamente por la escalerilla.

Tan pronto Ritsuko asomó su rubia cabeza por la escotilla, los oficiales revisaron sus monitores y vieron con agrado que las luces de los sistemas estaban en verde.

—¡Si! —dijo uno de los oficiales—. ¡Los sistemas vuelven a funcionar!

El holograma traslúcido de una mujer rubia que vestía un traje azul con detalles blancos y naranjas apareció de repente, flotando en medio del puente de mando como si fuese un fantasma. Se trataba de una representación virtual de la inteligencia artificial del sistema de la nave.

—Sistemas en línea y operando —dijo el holograma.

—¿Está bien, doctora? —le preguntó un militar mientras le ayudaba a salir de la escotilla y la acompañaba por el puente—. Los sistemas y las comunicaciones están funcionando bien. Tuvieron éxito.

—¿Y quién es esa mujer? —preguntó Ritsuko refiriéndose al holograma.

—¿Ella? Es sólo un programa llamado Ariel, no le presté atención. Hace tiempo la habíamos borrado, pero volvió a aparecer al reiniciar el ordenador central. Más tarde nos ocuparemos de ella.

—Las armas están en línea —anunció un oficial con su voz fría y controlada.

Rodrigo se quedó inmóvil en su puesto de mando. Por el ventanal vio los súper acorazados terrícolas disparando ráfagas de fuego rail y mísiles contra las naves de la Alianza Estelar. En todas partes podía verse a los cientos de cazas terrícolas atacando en manada, bombardeando con sus proyectiles las naves de refugiados. Un técnico gritó que los niveles de energía estaban empezando a fluctuar y amenazaban con interrumpirse. Rodrigo se encontró teniendo el presentimiento de que todo había terminado. Dudaba. Sabía que los terrícolas tenían la ventaja táctica por haber dado el primer golpe y sólo la mitad de las naves de la Alianza podían dar pelea. El éxito militar parecía remoto. Imposible.

—Señor, ¿qué instrucción ordena? —le preguntó uno de los técnicos.

¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! Se suponía que ésa debía ser la instrucción que debía darles. Pero Rodrigo Carrier había enmudecido en su sitio, desconcertado y sin ningún ánimo de dar la tan esperada orden. En vez de eso, bajó la mirada con una expresión de pesar en el rostro, apretó los puños y comenzó a hablar más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—La Tierra nos traicionó... .

—Daño estructural en un 35 —informó Ariel.

Una andanada de treinta mísiles terrícolas, la mayoría de medio alcance disparados por los cazas más veloces, impactó de lleno la estructura exterior de la _Churubusco_ causando una serie de explosiones que sucedían una tras otra. Uno de los pilotos informó a gritos que los proyectiles enemigos habían inutilizado uno de los hangares y causado la destrucción de docenas de cazas estelares aparcados ahí.

—MacDaguett nos dejó solos... .

—Señor, dé la orden de atacar —le instó uno de los oficiales con vehemencia, como si dependiera de la fuerza de sus palabras que Rodrigo volviera del sitio a donde había ido mentalmente a refugiarse—. ¡Señor!

Rodrigo le miró con los ojos apagados, como si no le hubiera entendido. De pronto, se volvió hacia los hombres y mujeres que lo observaban y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Abandonen sus puestos! ¡Huyan! ¡Huyan por sus vidas!

A continuación Ritsuko se plantó delante de él y lo encaró. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Ella meneó la cabeza, lo abofeteó con fuerza dos veces y finalmente le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo hizo caer al suelo. Los oficiales y técnicos presentes contemplaron la escena, estupefactos. Ritsuko les sostuvo la mirada sorprendida a todos y, acto seguido, les dijo:

—Prepárense a pelear, ¿qué están esperando? ¡Manden a esos malditos al infierno!

Los técnicos ocuparon sus puestos en las consolas y comenzaron a dar la orden de ataque a todas las estaciones de combate. Las pantallas de los ordenadores de combate que manejaban los oficiales artilleros mostraron las imágenes de las naves terrestres en el centro de las miras computarizadas de ataque.

Unos segundos después, la orden llegó como un relámpago.

—¡Fuego a discreción! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Las armas de la _Churubusco_ finalmente comenzaron a disparar en una explosión de turbolásers y proyectiles de fotón. Un escuadrón de cazas FS-22 _Raptor_ norteamericano estaba realizando un ataque sobre la nave insignia de la flota aliada y lanzaron varios mísiles, pero el fuego anticaza de las rápidas baterías turboláser destruyó todos los proyectiles sin ninguna dificultad. Las naves terrícolas trataron de maniobrar entre la lluvia de disparos tratando de huir, pero al final ninguna consiguió hacerlo y todas fueron destruidas por los veloces haces de luz.

Cariolano daba traspiés mientras dejaba el turboascensor que lo había llevado hasta el tan anhelado nivel cuarenta y uno. Se palpó el costado y su rostro mostró una expresión de dolor y furia. La herida le molestaba enormemente al caminar, pero al menos la nanotela de su uniforme había contenido la hemorragia. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera pasado aquello? Un poco más y todo sus planes hubieran fracasado. Había tenido todo fríamente calculado, se las había arreglado para modificar el sistema de seguridad de los ordenadores, deshabilitar las defensas y anular los escudos. Nada podía salir mal. Y sin embargo, no había considerado la posibilidad de que ocurriera un imprevisto. Que algo así le sucediera a un soldado inexperto era creíble, incluso hasta comprensible. ¿Pero al almirante en jefe de todas las fuerzas aliadas? Era casi un insulto.

_"Maldita sea mi suerte"_, pensaba, _"¿cómo demonios podía haber anticipado que tres estúpidos terrícolas irrumpirían de pronto en el puente de mando y que uno de ellos cargaba un ridículo tira-piedras?"_

Se alejó del ascensor sin dejar de voltear para atrás. No quería que le dispararan por la espalda de nuevo. En ese instante pensó en lo irónico del asunto. De acuerdo con la creencia popular, los traidores siempre recibian un tiro por la espalda y después encontraban su fin luego de ser traicionados. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Lo único que debía importar era llegar a donde estaba el Consejo de Líderes antes de que Andrea le echara el guante. La ausencia de gravedad y la interrupción en el soporte de vida le hacían suponer que habían reiniciado los sistemas y eso significaba que tal vez habían recuperado el control de la nave. No podía permitir que lo arrestaran por el cargo de traición. Eso sencillamente no iba con él.

Cuando llegó hasta las compuertas de acceso del nivel cuarenta y uno, Cariolano tecleó el código de seguridad que sabía tan bien y esperó mientras suspiraba de alivio. La entrada se abrió con un siseo y el almirante entró lo más rápido que pudo. En el interior estaban esperándolo el rey Lazar y el resto de miembros del Consejo de Líderes de la Alianza Estelar. También había varios militares de alto rango, embajadores, escoltas y un buen número de soldados bien armados.

—¡Por el Creador! —exclamó el rey Lazar con horror apenas vio a Cariolano ingresar por la entrada—. Está herido, almirante. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde está la reina Andrea Zeiva y el comandante Rodrigo Carrier?

—Fuerzas hostiles han entrado en la _Churubusco_ —respondió Cariolano—. No pudimos hacer nada, majestad. La reina Andrea y su primo el comandante Rodrigo murieron.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, el almirante se dio la vuelta para cerrar las puertas tecleando un nuevo código en los mandos de la entrada. Cuando se aseguro que el nivel cuarenta y uno había quedado totalmente sellado, se volvió hacia Lazar y los demás peces gordos de la Alianza.

—No puede ser —murmuró Lazar angustiado—. ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

—Majestad, tenemos que abandonar la nave cuanto antes —dijo Cariolano con tono imperioso—. El enemigo no tardará en destruir la _Churubusco_. La reina Andrea dio instrucciones para que las pocas naves que quedan se replieguen y nos sigan.

—No dejaremos la nave todavía —replicó Lazar con fuerza—. No abandonaremos a los refugiados y a los tripulantes de esta nave. Sí vamos a abandonarla primero daremos la orden de evacuación general.

—Majestad, por favor comprenda —insistió Cariolano.

—Espere un momento, almirante —dijo un general aduriano—. ¿No acaba de decir usted que hay fuerzas hostiles a bordo? ¿Cómo entonces es que van a destruir la nave?

Cariolano estaba harto. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a una de las cápsulas de salvamento y dejar la nave. Pero todavía quedaba algo por hacer y eso era asegurarse de que el Consejo de Líderes fuera exterminado.

—Sólo puedo suponer que el enemigo trata de capturar a los líderes de la Alianza, pero eso no impide que destruyan la nave en cualquier momento. Los terrícolas son seres impredecibles. Pero no se preocupen por eso. Hay alguien que se ocupara de todos ustedes.

—¿Se refiere a los Caballeros Celestiales? —inquirió Lazar, intrigado.

Algunos de los presentes se miraron entre sí mientras el almirante caminaba hasta las puertas que conducían al pequeño muelle donde se ubicaban las cápsulas de salvamento. Cariolano alargó su mano hacia los controles y las compuertas se deslizaron, abriéndose.

Una figura alta envuelta en una capa negra, esbelta, pero de hombros anchos y con el rostro cubierto por una pesada capucha, apareció en el umbral.

El embajador Akinit decidió darle la bienvenida.

—En nombre de la Alianza Estelar queremos darle las gracias. Déjeme ser el primero en... .

—Muy bien, tú serás el primero.

La sombra se echó para atrás la capucha, revelando su identidad.

Akinit retrocedió, casi a punto de desfallecer por la impresión.

—¡Eres... , eres José Zeiva! —alcanzó a gritar antes de que una hoja envuelta en llamas le quemara el pecho, girando en curva para abrazar sus pulmones y su corazón.

Los demás líderes contemplaron con horror como el embajador se desplomaba en el suelo como un árbol derribado.

—Me da gusto que me recuerden.

_Continuará... ._


	143. HAZAÑAS EXPLOSIVAS

** _LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

****

CAPÍTULO CXLII

HAZAÑAS EXPLOSIVAS

_Planeta Adur_

La nave negra se elevó por los aires en forma amenazante, mientras que los cañones de sus alas curvas se iluminaban con el brillo de dos bolas energía y las puertas voladizas de su panza se abrían para lanzar un misil. Al mismo tiempo, en una loma cercana, un destacamento de Shadow Troopers terminaba de alistar una pesada pieza móvil de artillería provista de tres cañones giratorios. Cuando la tropa terminó de hacer los últimos preparativos, el sargento a cargo dio la orden de abrir fuego y entonces los cañones escupieron fogonazos.

De manera casi simultanea, todos los disparos golpearon el escudo de defensa del pequeño trasbordador de la Alianza Estelar aparcado en el suelo. Mariana no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por la batalla que ocurría a unos metros de distancia o por todo lo que Eclipse decía sobre los Hombres de Oscuro. Estaba demasiado ocupada transfiriendo toda la energía disponible hacia los escudos en un intento por ganar algo de tiempo. Sólo eso podía hacer mientras su mente exploraba cualquier idea que pudiera servirle para salir de aquel embrollo. Cada nanociclo que ganaban era un nanociclo que seguían con vida.

En tierra y sin posibilidades de devolver el fuego o siquiera despegar, eran un blanco fácil para la veloz nave que los acosaba desde las alturas, del mismo modo que un espigador ginupsiano lo haría con su presa. Pero Mariana sabía que aquella situación no iba a durar indefinidamente. Tarde o temprano el dosel defensivo de su nave colapsaría y entonces los Hombres de Oscuro acabarían con ellos. Lo malo es que no tenía muchas opciones a la mano. Después de recibir el impacto de un nuevo misil, la computadora anunció sobre una reducción drástica en la eficiencia del escudo.

—Escudos al 41 —anunció una voz femenina.

—Bien, eso es grandioso —dijo Mariana en voz alta. Mientras continuaba manipulando los controles del panel de mando, una segunda detonación hizo que toda la nave se estremeciera—. Computadora, desvía toda la potencia auxiliar a los escudos para compensar.

—Entendido.

—Temo que esto no va a resistir mucho, princesa —le dijo Eclipse luego de echar una mirada a la pantalla que mostraba el nivel de energía de la nave—. ¿No ha tratado de despegar?

—Lo siento, pero el viaje se canceló —replicó Mariana sin dejar de trabajar en el ordenador de los controles—. Cuando encendí los motores, la nave de los Hombres de Oscuro se colocó justo encima de la nuestra para evitar que nos eleváramos. Así que, como puedes ver, ellos no dejarán que abandonemos la fiesta.

—Ya nos chupó la bruja como quien dice —se lamentó Eclipse.

Otra explosión retumbó en el exterior, haciendo cimbrar todo el trasbordador y causando que la computadora advirtiera sobre un descenso importante en la capacidad de los escudos. Un par de impactos más y todo terminaría. O los escudos caían o los generadores se cortocircuitaban. Mariana tecleó los códigos necesarios para activar el comunicador de audio y respiró hondo.

—Atención, _Churubusco_, aquí la princesa Mariana. Nos encontramos bajo ataque y solicitamos refuerzos. ¿Me escuchan? Repito, nos encontramos bajo ataque y solicitamos refuerzos. ¿Alguien me copia?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Sólo se escuchaba estática.

—Están interviniendo las comunicaciones de alguna forma —murmuró Mariana.

De pronto, Eclipse golpeó el panel de control con ambos puños y se levantó del asiento que ocupaba.

—¡Ya estoy harto de esos tipos y sus disparos! —exclamó cuando abandonaba la cabina caminando rápidamente—. ¡Ahora van a saber quien soy yo!

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —le gritó Mariana—. ¡Eclipse, ven acá!

Apenas estuvo en el compartimiento contiguo a la cabina de control, Eclipse se detuvo frente a un contenedor ubicado en la pared y después presionó un panel. Como respuesta, el contenedor se abrió y el enmascarado sacó del interior una mochila turbojet, luego tomó dos granadas pequeñas de forma esférica y finalmente un soplete láser de batería de plasma.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Mariana apareció por la puerta de la cabina de control—. ¿Vas a escapar? Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde como para dejarme y... .

Eclipse se volvió hacia ella un instante y levantó un dedo como indicándole que se abstuviera de hacer cualquier tipo de comentarios por un momento. Una vez que se puso la mochila turbojet en la espalda, comprobó la cincha en los arneses y después comenzó a programar los explosivos.

—Tengo que ajustar estas granadas de protones para que estallen en diez nanociclos luego de activarlas.

—No estarás pensando en hacer un ataque suicida, ¿verdad? —dijo Mariana alzando una ceja.

Cuando Eclipse volvió el rostro hacia la princesa, su máscara era incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna como siempre, pero lo compensó con la clara incomodidad que vibraba en su voz. La sola idea del suicidio le ponía la carne de gallina.

—Claro que no, sólo voy a salir a cazar Hombres de Oscuro —respondió Eclipse calibrando el cronómetro de una de las granadas, mientras la nave volvía a temblar y algunos controles echaban chispas a consecuencia del nuevo ataque—. Mantenga los escudos funcionando hasta que me haga cargo de esos tipos.

La princesa se puso las manos en la cintura.

—¿Por qué tengo la idea de que lo estás tomando como algo personal?

El enmascarado esbozó una sonrisa debajo de su máscara ypensó en cuanto de cierto había en aquellas palabras. Mariana no tenía modo de saberlo, pero la verdad era que Eclipse tenía un largo historial de conflictos y disputas con la organización de _Men In Dark_ desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sí lo estás tomando de esa forma —insistió Mariana.

—De acuerdo, si, si es personal —Eclipse enganchó las granadas a su cinturón, cerró el contenedor y miró a la princesa—. Hace tiempo, el agente K, ese mismo sujeto que está allá arriba disparándonos, me arrestó por contrabando en Ginups y me entregó a las autoridades locales. A los ginupsianos no le hizo mucha gracia que les estuviera llevando polvo blanco a los hipnetorianos con los que estaban en guerra, de modo que me condenaron a varios ciclos estelares de prisión. —La mirada de Eclipse se ensombreció—. En esos sucios calabozos me dieron de comer un platillo de langostini, arrua y siete variedades de granos. Casi me vuelvo loco tratando de encontrar los ingredientes al día siguiente que me fugué de la cárcel, pero no los encontré por ninguna parte.

—Momento —Mariana compuso una mueca de sorpresa—. ¿Tú traficabas polvo blanco? ¿Te refieres a... .?

—Azúcar —precisó Eclipse tirando de una palanca. Unas compuertas en el techo del trasbordador empezaron a abrirse—. Los hipnetorianos son una raza insectoide y les encantan lo dulce. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo era un delito transportar la azúcar debido a la guerra y el único lugar de donde podía robarla, digo, tomarla era de la Tierra.

La expresión en el rostro de Mariana se acentuó todavía más.

—¿De modo que robabas azúcar de la Tierra?

Eclipse miró a la princesa sin saber qué responder y entonces, de pronto, se dio cuenta que prefería salir a combatir a los Hombres de Oscuro que explicarle cómo obtenía el azúcar para los hipnetorianos. Sin decir más, activó los controles de la mochila turbojet y dos alas extensibles salieron de ésta. Las toberas se encendieron y el enmascarado salió disparado hacia el cielo nocturno, atravesando la pared protectora del escudo de defensa, para finalmente llegar hasta la parte trasera de la nave de los _Men In Dark_ de donde se agarró con ambas manos. Una vez que estuvo en posición, Eclipse activó el soplete y aplicó su potente llama láser sobre la superficie oscura de la nave para comenzar a cortar metal.

Mariana volvió a entrar en la sala de control al tiempo que otra explosión hacía que todo el trasbordador se sacudiera con fuerza. Por el ventanal delantero vio los cañones de la artillería móvil acercarse todavía más con los Shadow Troopers listos para seguir disparando. Un instante después algunos de los indicadores del panel de control pasaron de verde a rojo y entonces la computadora de la nave hizo un importante aviso de emergencia.

—Potencia de escudo crítica. Falla inminente.

—Genial, justo lo que me faltaba.

Ahora la princesa sabía que los escudos caerían con el siguiente ataque. Se agachó y extrajo un fusil de asalto DC-27 de abajo del asiento. A Mariana únicamente le tomó un par de segundos preparar el arma y luego se encaminó directamente hacia una escotilla para salir del trasbordador.

En los cielos, Eclipse casi había terminado de trazar una enorme corona humeante sobre el casco de la nave de los _Men In Dark_, pero el soplete láser había empezado a debilitarse. El espía le dio un par de golpes con la mano y la llama pareció cobrar algo de fuerza, pero sólo por unos instantes tras los cuales se apagó finalmente y no volvió a encenderse. Harto de batallar con el soplete, Eclipse lo arrojó al aire y decidió sacar una reluciente daga que guardaba en su bota derecha.

—Miserables Hombres de Oscuro, vamos a ver cómo manejan a un Espía Estelar enfurecido. —Clavó la daga con todas sus fuerzas sobre el último extremo que no había terminado de cortar y afortunadamente el metal cedió—. Ahora sí les voy a mostrar de que lado masca la iguana a estos infelices.

Un enorme trozo de metal se desprendió del casco de la nave oscura y Eclipse se deslizó hacia el interior en busca de los tripulantes. Apenas estuvo en el interior, el enmascarado se movió con rapidez.

Luego de que el último disparo hiciera impacto sobre la sábana de luz que cubría al trasbordador enemigo, los Shadow Troopers que manejaban la unidad móvil de artillería observaron que los escudos comenzaban a temblar. Pero en el instante en que el campo de fuerza se apagó y por fin se desvaneció, los soldados imperiales descubrieron que la escotilla de la nave enemiga estaba abierta.

Y eso, eso de allí, que parecía una hermosa joven de cabello castaño...

Con un fúsil de asalto DC-27 en las manos.

Los Shadow Troopers se miraron entre sí un instante y luego dirigieron la vista hacia su sargento. Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. La princesa ajustó la posición de su arma y accionó el gatillo varias veces, disparando en automático continuas cadenas de rayos de partículas. Un haz láser perforó el pecho resguardado del sargento, que con el impacto se desplomó hacia atrás, muerto antes de caer. Otro imperial apenas estaba levantando su fúsil cuando un disparo lo alcanzó y cayó sobre uno de los cañones. Un tercer trooper resultó abatido cuando recibió dos tiros en el abdomen.

Mariana se agazapó tras una enorme roca una fracción de milisegundo antes de que los soldados restantes comenzaran a devolverle el fuego. Antes de salir de la nave, la princesa había contado cinco troopers operando la pieza de artillería y ahora sólo quedaban dos. Tenía que eliminarlos antes de que a alguno de ellos se le ocurriera usar nuevamente los cañones, pero está vez contra ella.

Estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de aquel par de soldados cuando una granada de protones cayó justo donde ella se encontraba resguardada.

—¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! —declaró Mariana con furia y miedo. Entonces la recogió del suelo y logró apartarla antes de que detonara. Segundos después la granada estalló como fuegos artificiales desplegados sobre el suelo, sin que la fuerza de la explosión o algún fragmento lograra herirla.

—¡Prepara los cañones! —exclamó uno de los troopers—. Acabaremos con ella junto con su nave. Yo te cubro, ve.

—Maldita sea, es todo o nada —murmuró ella sacudiendo el fúsil.

Mariana se levantó de un salto y empezó a disparar nuevamente, liquidando a uno de los dos soldados imperiales con un certero tiro en la cabeza. El otro Shadow Trooper, por su parte, logró hacer girar la pieza de artillería hacia donde estaba la princesa, que quedó perpleja y horrorizada por un instante.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un disparo láser.

Para desagracia del trooper, no era uno de sus cañones lo que había realizado el disparo. Un impacto de láser lo acababa de alcanzar por la espalda, apartándolo de su unidad artillada y arrojándolo hacia el frente. Cuando Mariana alzó la mirada para averiguar qué había pasado, Astroboy estaba en los cielos con un dedo índice apuntando hacia delante.

—¿Se encuentra bien, princesa Mariana?

—Gracias por ayudarme, chico robot —le respondió ella y luego fue corriendo a toda prisa hasta la unidad móvil artillada—. Ayúdame a mover esta cosa, tenemos que usarla para disparar contra la nave de los Hombres de Oscuro.

Astroboy aminoró la potencia de sus botas-cohete y descendió rápidamente para unirse a la princesa Mariana, quien ya tenía las manos puestas en los mandos computarizados de la pieza móvil de artillería. La nave de los _Men In Dark_ se aproximó lentamente, lista para estornudar una serie de ráfagas.

Los dedos índices de Astroboy más Mariana con la unidad artillada, apuntaron y empezaron a disparar hacia los cielos. Uno de los disparos de la artillería móvil rozó la cola de la nave oscura. No había dañado su estructura, pero consiguió desestabilizarla y por un instante los Hombres de Oscuro se vieron obligados a alejarse un poco.

Karmatrón era sin lugar a dudas el Guerrero Kundalini más poderoso de su propio universo. El brujo Shilbalam lo consideraba uno de los mejores discípulos que había tenido durante sus miles de años de vida. Zacek se había pasado gran parte de su vida luchando contra Asura, los miembros de la Alianza del Mal y algunos otros seres negativos por todo su universo y se había enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas de las que muchos otros Kundalini nunca habrían logrado salir adelante. Había sobrevivido a batallas que pusieron a prueba de todas las maneras concebibles sus habilidades y su determinación.

Pero aquel día había encontrado un enemigo realmente formidable. El enorme gigante al que estaba enfrentando con ayuda de Piccolo tenía el don de la inmortalidad, y además era increíblemente poderoso y resistente. No había forma de dañarlo, pues cada herida que recibía por más letal que resultara siempre terminaba desapareciendo luego de unos momentos. Lo único que ambos podían hacer era contener a Garlick Junior hasta que Shilbalam terminara de acumular el poder mágico suficiente para despojarlo de la inmortalidad.

El instinto guerrero de Piccolo lo llevó a tomar la iniciativa. Antes de que Garlick decidiera atacar, el nameku le había encajado el codo en el abdomen con tanta fuerza que el coloso sintió que aire se le escapaba. Ambos oponentes se sumergieron en un durísimo y brutal intercambio de potentes puñetazos y veloces patadas que se sucedían con una velocidad extraordinaria. Karmatrón no se la pensó dos veces y decidió actuar en el instante que Piccolo suspendió repentinamente su acometida y retrocedió varios metros en el aire, alejándose de su adversario. El Guerrero Kundalini apareció de repente frente al gigante, le dio una fuerte patada en la barbilla y después le hizo un tajo en el pecho utilizando el Sable del Poder. Cuando Garlick se tambaleó hacia atrás, Piccolo aprovechó la pérdida de equilibrio de su enemigo y le arrojó una esfera de energía que le explotó sobre la cara, haciéndolo gritar.

—¡Maldito seas, Piccolo! —exclamó Garlick, mientras la nube de humo que cubría su rostro desaparecía gradualmente—. Tengo que reconocer que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro, pero ni eso evitará que acabé contigo, miserable insecto.

—¡Ja! —sonrió Piccolo—. Tardaste mucho en descubrirlo, enano. Lo que no puedo entender es que N´astarith haya creído que un sujeto como tú podría servir para algo. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de tonto es derrotado por su propia técnica en dos ocasiones distintas?

—Te arrepentirás de todos tus insultos —Garlick avanzó un paso y Karmatrón descubrió que la herida en el cuerpo del gigante había desaparecido completamente—. Está vez será diferente, Piccolo, porque no planeo usar la técnica para enviarte a la Zona de la Muerte.

—Como si eso importara mucho —repuso Piccolo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Garlick sonriendo—. Será mejor que admitas que estás perdido, Piccolo, y comiences a rogar. Ninguno de ustedes podrá ganarme sin importar que tan fuertes sean y eso es porque tengo la vida eterna.

Piccolo únicamente lo miró en silencio, impasible y vacío de emociones.

—Di lo que quieras, gusano, pero pronto te borraremos esa sonrisa de la cara —dijo al fin.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y cómo planean hacerlo si puede saberse? ¿Acaso el inútil de Kami-sama vendrá en tu ayuda? ¿O tal vez sea Son Gokuh? No, seguramente debe ser el idiota de armadura que te acompaña, ¿cierto?

—No tengo porque decírtelo, pero Kami-sama y yo nos fusionamos hace tiempo y hemos vuelto a ser un solo individuo como lo éramos antes. Eso explica en parte la razón por la que mis poderes han aumentado tanto.

Karmatrón se percató de que las palabras de Piccolo iluminaban de cierta forma el rostro de Garlick y eso lo dejó sumamente confundido. Afortunadamente para Zacek, no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para entender el porqué de la alegría del inmortal Garlick Junior.

—Eso me parecer perfecto, Piccolo. Me has ahorrado la molestia de tener que ir al Shinden para buscar a Kami-sama. Si te eliminó aquí y ahora, habré vengado a mi padre y luego podré regresar a nuestro mundo para gobernarlo. ¡La Familia de la Maldad finalmente reinará por siempre!

—Deja de soñar, gusano —repuso Piccolo con aspereza—. El tiempo que pasaste en la Zona de la Muerte debió afectarte el cerebro, pero no te preocupes que vamos reacomodártelo a golpes si es necesario.

—¡Ya estoy cansado de tus palabras! ¡Es hora de cerrarte la boca para siempre!

Garlick formó una esfera de luz en su mano derecha y se la arrojó a Piccolo con tanta fuerza que éste tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para esquivarla. Karmatrón extendió un puño hacia delante y envió poderosas ondas de choque, golpeando el cuerpo de Garlick Junior y empujándolo hacia atrás. Pero el gigante se recupero en tan sólo una fracción de segundo para inmediatamente después lanzar un veloz golpe contra la cabeza de Piccolo.

—Demasiado lento —dijo el nameku, y desapareció en al aire tan rápido que Garlick Junior no pudo creerlo. Y en el espacio donde antes estaba Piccolo ahora se hallaba la punta del sable de Karmatrón, apuntándole directo al pecho.

—¿Qué demonios?

Debido al impulso que llevaba, Garlick no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Empalado por el arma del Guerrero Kundalini, el gigante agarró con fuerza la hoja justo en el sitio donde le atravesaba el cuerpo, en el corazón. Con los ojos inyectados de odio, miró el rostro inexpresivo de Karmatrón. De repente cayó de rodillas al suelo, agachó la cabeza y pareció que había dejado de respirar.

Desde luego aquello sólo era una apariencia.

Garlick Junior lanzó una carcajada y se incorporó nuevamente.

—¡Estúpidos! Ya me tienen harto con sus tonterías. —Se arrancó el Sable del Poder con una mano y lo arrojó al suelo. La hoja estaba manchada de sangre azulada—. ¿Hasta cuando entenderán que es inútil que sigan resistiendo? La victoria será mía.

Piccolo frunció aún más el entrecejo y apretó la mandíbula con furia. En su interior ardía en deseos de extender su mano y atacar con un potente _Makankosappo_. Pero sabía que sólo desperdiciaría su fuerza inútilmente. Debía mantener la mente fría, seguir con el plan y continuar luchando.

—¡Ya cierra la boca! —espetó Piccolo.

—Tranquilo, Piccolo —lo calmó Karmatrón en voz baja—. Tenemos que administrar nuestra energía y actuar con prudencia si queremos que nuestro plan funcione. Garlick debe creer que nuestro plan consiste en seguir luchando.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero detesto tener que soportar a este enano insufrible.

Karmatrón asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo perfectamente a qué te refieres, pero hay algo que todavía no sé. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste que te odia tanto?

—Digamos que hace mucho tiempo su padre y yo competimos para ocupar el puesto de Kami-sama de la Tierra y yo terminé siendo el ganador —repuso Piccolo—. Después de eso ayudé a derrotarlo en dos ocasiones diferentes cuando quiso destruir el mundo para vengar el fracaso de su padre.

—En otras palabras está obsesionado con la idea de destruirte.

—Exacto, pero no sólo a mí. También odia a Gokuh y especialmente a Gohan porque fue él quien lo derrotó en el pasado.

—Los odia, ¿eh? Creo que comienzo a entender porqué N´astarith se tomó tantas molestias para traer a Garlick Junior y usarlo en nuestra contra —comentó Karmatrón en tono reflexivo—. Tengo una teoría en mentre, pero necesito averiguar una cosa más antes de hacer conclusiones.

Piccolo lo miró.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Creo que llego la hora de matarlos —murmuró Garlick con desdén—. No importa qué clase de estrategia tengan en mente porque no funcionará. Piccolo sabe perfectamente que yo tengo la ventaja en esta pelea.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —dijo la voz de un anciano.

Garlick Junior se volvió y vio que Shilbalam y Firia se acercaban. El viejo brujo poseía una mirada tranquila y llena de confianza que desconcertó por completo al enorme gigante.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Piccolo con fastidio.

Firia dirigió sus cristalinos ojos azules hacia el guerrero nameku.

—Lamento profundamente la tardanza, Piccolo.

—¿Quién rayos son ustedes dos? —inquirió Garlick con sorna—. ¿Acaso están pensando en ayudar a Piccolo y a ese tonto de armadura? Hace unos instantes derroté a varios insolentes que osaron enfrentarme. Sí quieren luchar, adelante, aunque debo reconocer que se trata de una broma muy graciosa.

—No te reirás tanto cuando terminemos contigo, gigantón presumido —repuso el brujo blanco, elevando su báculo en lo alto y dejando fluir la magia por todo su ser—. Es hora de que te mostremos un poco del poder de la luz... _¡Bunga chicaraca-chica-bum!_

Un rayo luminoso surgió de la gema en el báculo de Shilbalam. Y el poder de su magia blanca envolvió a Garlick Junior, que comenzó a convulsionarse con fuerza mientras una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo. La luz aumentó cuando Firia alzó sus manos y unió su poder al de Shilbalam. La sorpresa primero y luego la rabia y el dolor hicieron que el rostro de Garlick se contorsionara. La luz que emanaba del báculo del brujo blanco y de las manos de Firia hacía que el gigante sintiera que su cuerpo se quemaba. Era una sensación realmente insoportable.

Cuando la luz por fin se desvaneció, Garlick Junior sintió un poco de alivio, aunque sólo fue por un breve instante. Su herida en el corazón no había terminado de sanar en el momento en que lo habían atacado con aquel rayo de luz. Una mueca de dolor se asomó por el grotesco rostro del gigante. Pero era un dolor totalmente diferente. Se trataba de un dolor intenso, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Y eso apenas era el principio. A los pocos instantes comenzó a sentir que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco.

—¿Qué demonios me hicieron? Me siento débil... .

—Te hemos despojamos... de la inmortalidad —le dijo Shilbalam, jadeando por el esfuerzo y apoyándose en su báculo para sostenerse—. Ahora tendremos una pelea más justa, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Garlick Junior—. Sólo están mintiendo

—Fue posible gracias a nuestra magia —intervino Firia—. Piccolo nos contó que obtuviste la vida eterna gracias a la magia de unas esferas, así que era lógico que empleáramos magia para hacerte mortal nuevamente.

Garlick se cubrió la herida que llevaba en el pecho con una mano y dirigió una mirada de furia asesina contra Shilbalam y Firia. El brujo blanco se veía más cansado que su hermosa acompañante, de modo que Garlick supo enseguida que Shilbalam se encontraba sumamente débil. El hechizo que acababa de emplear para quitarle la inmortalidad al gigante había requerido una gran cantidad de poder mágico, así que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Miserables gusanos —musitó Garlick, haciendo retumbar el suelo con su pie y levantando uno de sus musculosos brazos con el puño cerrado—. Una vez que vuelva a mi mundo, reuniré las siete esferas del dragón y conseguiré la vida eterna de nuevo, pero primero voy a matarlos a todos.

—_¡Makankosappo!_

Antes de que Garlick pudiera aplastar a Shilbalam o a Firia, una veloz ráfaga de luz le pegó en la parte baja de la espalda y lo atravesó por el estómago. El gigante agachó la cabeza para verse la herida, sin poder creer que ésta no desapareciera. Todavía estaba mirándose el vientre cuando Karmatrón apareció de repente por un costado y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer.

—¡Estás acabado! —exclamó el Kundalini.

Garlick todavía quiso contraatacar y se volvió bruscamente hacia donde estaba Piccolo, pero éste sólo ladeó la cabeza para evitar el veloz puño del gigante. Garlick hizo más intentos, pero el nameku parecía moverse con una velocidad mucho mayor a la mostrada hasta entonces. Deseoso de terminar con aquel juego, Piccolo esquivó un par de ataques más y luego le hizo tragar a Garlick Junior un puño lleno de duros nudillos.

—Ahora que no posees la vida eterna, no podrás ganarnos —dijo Piccolo.

El gigante malherido encaró a Piccolo y éste pudo observar el odio terrible que fluía por los ojos de Garlick Junior. Tal vez ya no era inmortal y su cuerpo había sido desgarrado y golpeado, pero todavía le quedaba la rabia para seguir luchando.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, princesa Mariana?

—Estoy controlando los generadores gravitacionales para desplazar esta unidad artillada móvil hacia otra parte. Dime, Astroboy, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso las fuerzas de Abbadón nos descubrieron?

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabe? —repuso el pequeño robot—. Azmoudez y su hermano Azrael nos han traicionado. Ellos inventaron todo ese asunto del testamento de Azarus para traernos a una trampa organizada por N´astarith y sus guerreros.

—¿Qué? ¿N´astarith? —Mariana sintió un violento escalofrío al escuchar el nombre del oscuro Señor de Abbadón. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y tomó su comunicador personal—. Maldición, somos unos estúpidos. Tenemos que comunicarnos con la flota para avisarles que el enemigo está aquí.

Astroboy cerró sus ojos, bajo el rostro y meneó la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde, princesa. Según tengo entendido, en estos momentos la _Churubusco_ y la flota aliada están siendo atacadas por un grupo de naves originarias de la Tierra de este universo. Esa fue la razón por la que la nave de los Hombres de Oscuro les estaba disparando.

—¿La Tierra nos está atacando? —murmuró Mariana frunciendo el entrecejo—. Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿por qué los terrícolas iban a colaborar con el Imperio? Ahora entiendo porque no recibo señales de la _Churubusco_ o alguna otra fuente. Ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con alguna base o ciudad en este planeta. De seguro ellos están interfiriendo las señales.

El pequeño robot decidió explicarse con mayor detalle.

—Lo sé porque el mismo Azmoudez nos lo dijo cuando aparecieron N´astarith y sus aliados. Los terrícolas de este universo están atacando la flota aliada mientras nosotros estamos luchando aquí en Adur

Como si fuese un cóndor negro, sólo que más veloz, la nave oscura giró de costado hacia ellos.

—¡Ahí vienen de nuevo! —alertó Astroboy, levantando la cabeza para mirar de frente a la siniestra nave negra de los _Men In Dark_, que se enfilaba otra vez con los cañones de sus alas listos para abrir fuego—. ¿Qué hacemos, princesa?

—¡Maldición! ¡Se mueve demasiado rápido ahora! —exclamó Mariana, dando un puñetazo a los controles—. No logró hacer que está cosa apunte bien.

Dentro de la cabina de mando de la nave oscura, el agente K observó con enorme satisfacción que el trasbordador de la Alianza parecía desprotegido. El sistema de escaneo de la nave confirmó lo que K pensaba. Sólo era cuestión de hacer un buen disparo a máxima potencia y asunto arreglado. Con un poco de suerte incluso acabarían con la unidad artillada móvil de la que se habían apoderado la princesa Mariana y Astroboy.

—Los escudos enemigos están abajo —dijo K a través de la pantalla visora de la consola de control donde el agente J coordinaba el área de ingeniera—. Junior, armas a máxima potencia.

El agente J asintió de buena gana y se giró hacia el panel de ordenadores y pantallas que tenía a su derecha. Presionó un botón rojo para aumentar la energía de los cañones láser ubicados en las alas y luego tiró de una palanca. Una compuerta ubicada en el lomo de la nave comenzó a abrirse dejando entrever la punta del misil más grande y destructivo que llevaban abordo. Se trataba de un proyectil GBU-28 revienta-naves capaz de atravesar paredes de acerocreto de dos metros de grosor antes de explotar.

—Me moría de ganas por usar este juguete, K —J esperó hasta que la energía de las armas llegara a su máximo nivel antes de fijar la mira sobre el trasbordador. Los cañones en las alas de la nave se iluminaron y el misil quedó armado—. Armas a máxima potencia... .

Antes de que pudiera terminar de preparar las armas, una parte del techo se desplomó causando un fuerte estrépito y un amasijo de cables e hilo metálicos brotó del orificio quedó expuesto. El agente J se giró en su asiento y levantó la cabeza con la intención de averiguar qué había sucedido. ¿Acaso la nave había recibido un impacto o tal vez algo se había zafado? Pero cuando vio un sujeto enmascarado que colgaba de una barra de metal y sostenía dos granadas de protones en la mano, se levantó inmediatamente de su puesto, quedando pasmado.

—O sea, hello, miserable —lo saludó Eclipse—. Aquí tengo dos albóndigas para ti, te van a gustar. —Apretó los detonadores de las granadas y luego las arrojó al agente de _Men In Dark_, quien la recibió instintivamente con ambas manos—. Ahora traga y sufre.

—Oye, no, ¿qué son estas mugres?

El agente J trató de deshacerse de las esferas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaban adheridas a sus palmas como si les hubieran untado alguna clase de pegamento. No tardó mucho en descubrir que no podía quitárselas de encima. ¡Efectivamente estaban cubiertas de pegamento! Cuando vio el contador digital que mostraba una cuenta para atrás en las granadas, J fue presa de un desesperante pavor y empezó a manotear en el aire.

—Que tengas buen viaje —Eclipse se despidió con la mano y le sonrió antes de desaparecer por el agujero en el techo.

—¡Nooooooooo!

00:02. 00:01. 00:00. Entonces las granadas explotaron.

Las bombas hicieron que la nave se estremeciera. Demasiado cercano al estallido, Eclipse se desplomó de frente sobre el lomo de la nave por donde estaba corriendo para huir. Sentado en la cabina, K se volvió por encima del hombro y miró hacia el estrecho pasillo que conducía al área de ingeniería. Cuando la enorme bola de llamas blancas y naranjas que avanzaba hacia él se reflejó en los cristales oscuros de sus gafas, el siempre sereno agente de los _Men In Dark_ se puso de pie en dirección al pasillo, entrecerró sus ojos y musitó una maldición entre dientes. Un segundo después el agente K era engullido por la violenta nube de fuego.

Las ventanas de la cabina estallaron y de ellas comenzaron a salir densas columnas de humo al tiempo que la nave comenzaba un rápido descenso. En la parte superior, Eclipse iba montado justo encima del misil GBU-28 que aún permanecía unido a su rampa, agitando un sombrero y dando gritos de júbilo.

—¡¡Yiiijaaaaaa!! ¡Miren arriba!

Dos troopers imperiales miraron al cielo e inmediatamente después echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían. La nave de los _Men In Dark_ estaba cayendo en picada hacia el sitio donde Karmatrón, Piccolo, Shilbalam, Firia y Garlik Junior luchaban. Con una lluvia de fragmentos de piedras y polvo, la nave se estrelló contra el piso y comenzó a derrapar, llevándose en el camino a una multitud de gnomulones inorgánicos, soldados del Batallón de Las Sombras, androides de combate, shadow troopers y hechiceros y gárgolas del Ejército del Mal que trataban de escapar. Eclipse comprendió entonces que aquél era el momento preciso para dejar la nave.

El enmascarado saltó, dio un giro en el aire y activó su mochila turbojet para salir volando. Parecía que iba a lograr salir ileso cuando de repente un fragmento metálico surcó el aire y destrozó una de las alas de su mochila. Cuando eso pasó, Eclipse entró en barrena y se precipitó al vacío como una roca.

—Oh, oh... . ¡Está cosa no tiene paracaídas!

Cuando Piccolo y Karmatrón advirtieron que la nave negra iba directo hacia ellos, ambos lograron hacerse a un lado. Shilbalam, Firia, Rina, Ameria y Gaury también lograron escapar apenas a tiempo. Pero Garlick Junior no tuvo tanta suerte; estaba demasiado lastimado como para reaccionar con la rapidez necesaria, de manera que extendió ambos brazos al frente y se preparó para detener la nave usando las manos.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Garlick.

La masa de la enorme nave chocó contra las palmas desnudas del gigante azul y comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás. Garlick, con las venas latiéndole en la frente y los brazos, notó de pronto que la nave comenzaba a detenerse y eso era bueno considerando que detrás de él había un gigantesco risco contra el cual quedaría aplastado si no lograba frenarla a tiempo. Cuando la nave por fin se quedó quieta, Garlick retiró sus adoloridas manos cubiertas de quemaduras y su cuerpo tembló de rabia. Ahora que ya no era inmortal el dolor que sentía le resultaba insoportable.

—¡Malditos sean todos! —ladró Garlick—. Esto todavía no termina. Quizá ya no tenga la vida eterna, pero aún tengo mis poderes y voy a vengarme de... .

Un chasquido llamó su atención. El gigante alzó los ojos y se percató del enorme proyectil de diez metros que todavía permanecía intacto sobre la nave oscura que tenía delante de él. De pronto una potente llamarada brotó del motor del GBU-28 revienta-naves, que salió impulsado hacia delante, impactando el cuerpo de Garlick Junior en los momentos que éste abría la boca para gritar.

—¡Aaaaahhh!

Todo se inundó de fuego y pedazos de roca y metal cuando el proyectil se clavó en el cuerpo del gigante e hizo explosión. Chorros de llamas brotaron por todas direcciones, elevándose en el aire y un ala salió volando por el aire dando giros. La explosión fue tan poderosa que incluso N´astarith y varios guerreros de Abbadón se dieron la vuelta para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Piccolo, Karmatrón, Firia y Shilbalam se acercaron al sitio donde había caído la nave oscura. Nadie sentía la presencia de Garlick por ninguna parte de aquel infierno de llamas y restos metálico, pero lo que si alcanzaron a escuchar fueron los gritos desesperados de Eclipse. Piccolo alzó el rostro hacia arriba y levantó los brazos justo a tiempo para atrapar al enmascarado antes de que se estrellara.

—Ah, mi héroe... .

Piccolo bajó los brazos inmediatamente y dejó que el pobre enmascarado azotara en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Firia.

—Auch —contestó Eclipse—. Creo que mi daño se cerebró.

_Astronave Churubusco._

Dentro del nivel cuarenta y uno había varias docenas de guardias bien armados y entrenados. Había sistemas de defensa automatizados.

Había lágrimas, miedo, gritos y súplicas de piedad.

Nada de todo eso cambió en lo absoluto.

Cuando avanzó hacia la sala de conferencias, José Zeiva no dejó nada con vida detrás de él. Caminó por el pasillo con despreocupación, con aire casual, marcando la pared de metal con la punta de su hoja llameante y disfrutando el siseo que producía el metal al derretirse como antes había saboreado la mueca de terror en los rostros de sus víctimas

Una compuerta se cerró para cortarle el paso. Una barrera tan insignificante sería un insulto para su hoja llameante. Una mano enguantada y acorazada formó un puño. La puerta se arrugó y cayó.

José Zeiva pasó sobre ella.

Ulnikt-Err-Snet, embajador y representante del planeta Svarog, tropezó con una silla y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo, temblando e intentó refugiarse bajó la mesa de conferencias, pero no llegó muy lejos.

—¡Detente! —gritó—. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

El terrestre sonrió.

—¿No puedo?

—Estamos desarmados... no somos militares. Esto es una violación... .

—En las guerras nadie es inocente —José lo derribó de una patada, sonriéndole y le hizo tragar medio metro de metal llameante—. Que te quede claro.

José Zeiva pasó por encima del cadáver de Ulnikt-Err-Snet para llegar hasta donde Sar-Ut-Nir golpeaba inútilmente la puerta que conducía al hangar del nivel cuarenta y uno. El embajador del planeta acuático Orán se volvió ante su cercanía, lloroso, con sus manos alzadas para proteger sus tentáculos faciales.

—Por favor, te daré lo que quieras. ¡Lo que quieras!

La hoja llameante entró y salió de su cráneo, y su cuerpo se balanceó. La cabeza del anciano cayó y botó por el suelo.

—Gracias.

Cariolano, el almirante en jefe de los ejércitos de la Alianza Estelar, condujo al rey Lazar de Adur hasta una esquina donde los arrinconó. Mientras José Zeiva se encargaba del resto de los miembros del Consejo de Líderes, Cariolano decidió enfrentar personalmente al hombre con el que había sostenido una larga amistad durante años, el hombre que había sido como un mentor para él.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Cariolano? No lo entiendo —dijo Lazar con la vista en el infinito, como si quisiera comprender porqué estaba pasando aquello—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? El Consejo de Líderes, la Alianza Estelar… .

—Nada de eso vale para mí, viejo amigo —respondió el almirante.

Al escuchar aquello, Lazar volvió a mirar a Cariolano.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quieres decir que todos estos ciclos estelares que hemos estado juntos fingiste que te importaba la Alianza? No es verdad, estoy seguro que algo te sucedió. ¿Acaso los abbadonitas te obligaron a hacer esto? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro?

—N´astarith me mostró la realidad. Entregue muchos ciclos estelares de mi vida a esta maldita alianza y todo para nada. No vale la pena, ¿me oyes? ¡No pienso morir con ustedes!

—¿Y cuál es esa realidad de la que hablas? Vamos, dímelo.

—Que tú y tu Alianza Estelar han perdido.

—¡No es cierto!

Cariolano sujetó al rey por el cuello. Lazar comenzó a forcejear, pero Cariolano apretó con más fuerza, asfixiándolo lentamente mientras ambos escuchaban los gritos de los miembros del Consejo que estaban siendo masacrados. El rey carecía de las fuerzas necesarias para luchar con su antiguo amigo. Cariolano lo soltó hasta notar que la cabeza de Lazar caía sobre sus brazos.

Entonces lo depositó sobre el suelo, muerto.

—Adiós, viejo amigo, lo lamento.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos, el almirante se volvió y vio los penetrantes ojos de José Zeiva, quien estaba saliendo de la sala de conferencias luego de haber asesinado al último miembro del Consejo escondido ahí.

—Lo hemos hecho, bien, lord Zeiva —murmuró Cariolano—. El rey Lazar está muerto también. Ahora debemos acabar con los otros embajadores que aún siguen con vida y se esconden en la sala de control. Tal vez hayan corrido a ocultarse en los camarotes, pero... .

—¿En dónde está mi hermana? —le interrumpió José.

—Yo... ah, no lo sé, lord Zeiva —repuso Cariolano con un hilo en la voz—. Se supone que debería estar aquí también. Tal vez, bueno, se haya retrasado por algún motivo.

—¿Algún motivo? Usted nos aseguró que todos los miembros del Consejo de Líderes se refugiarían aquí en caso de un ataque. ¿Acaso trata de engañarme?

—Sí, sí, sí, esto, no, bueno, por favor, no sé, quizá ella ya esté muerta. No la ha visto desde que comenzó el ataque.

José asintió con una mirada malévola.

—Bien, en ese caso ya no nos eres de ninguna utilidad.

Cariolano frunció el entrecejo. Sintió un terrible escalofrío y su herida comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

—¿De qué está hablando? Tenemos un acuerdo, usted debe respetarlo.

Como respuesta, José Zeiva se acercó al almirante luego de pasar por encima del cadáver de Lazar.

—No puede hacerlo —gimoteó—. El gran N´astarith prometió una gran recompensa. Él lo prometió. ¡Él lo prometió!

—Yo soy tu recompensa —la espada en llamas se alzó—. ¿No me consideras grande?

_Planeta Adur._

Asiont, Areth y Sailor Galaxia estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Habían estado combatiendo a un grupo de gnomulones inorgánicos y algunos hechiceros del Ejército del Mal cuando escucharon una terrible explosión que venía del sitio donde el trasbordador estaba aparcado. Asiont podía sentir las presencias de Mariana y Eclipse a través de su mente y sabía que ambos estaban bien, pero le preocupaba que estuviesen siendo atacados por algún enemigo poderoso. Después de todo había presencias poderosas por todas partes y muchas de ellas despedían energías negativas.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —les urgió Asiont a Areth y Sailor Galaxia—. Mariana y Eclipse pueden estar en problemas y tenemos que ayudarlos.

—¿Y qué hay de Cadmio y los demás? —le preguntó Areth—. ¿No vamos a ayudarlos?

—Ellos saben cuidarse solos, pero Mariana y Eclipse no tienen poderes especiales, ¿recuerdas? Después iremos a donde están Cadmio, Saulo y los otros. Le prometí a la reina Andrea que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hija y pienso mantener mi promesa.

—Yo debo ayudar a Sailor Moon —murmuró Sailor Galaxia—. Nunca me perdonaría sí algo malo le sucediera a ella o alguna otra de las sailor.

—Mi percepción me indica que las sailor senshi están cerca de esta área —anunció Areth, ubicando en su mente las energías de Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y las demás—. Lo que no me gusta es que hace un momento capté la llegada de más presencias poderosas y no conozco a ninguna de ellas. ¿Creen que se traté de más enemigos?

—No tengo idea —le respondió Asiont—. Sin embargo, hay dos energías que ya había sentido con anterioridad. Sí no me equivoco una de ellas pertenece a Tyria y la otra... .

—¿Tyria? —murmuró Areth—. Es la Celestial que te ayudó durante tu estancia en Caelum, ¿cierto? Eso significa que vino a ayudarnos, pero ¿de quiénes son las demás energías que percibimos? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?

—Oigan, tenemos compañía —les avisó Sailor Galaxia, parándose en seco y señalando al frente.

Areth se detuvo y se preparó para luchar.

—Son esos hechiceros enmascarados otra vez.

Un grupo de cuatro hechiceros del Batallón de los Magos les salió al paso. Los magos elevaron sus brazos con las palmas vueltas hacia Sailor Galaxia y los Celestiales y les atacaron con llamaradas, rápidas como flechas.

—_¡Merazoma! _—espetó uno de los hechiceros.

—_¡Merazoma! _—ladraron los otros tres con fuerza.

Areth se inclinó hacia su derecha para evadir el fuego, mientras que Sailor Galaxia alzaba sus manos para contener el ataque. Las llamas se deshicieron sobre las palmas de la Sailor Senshi sin causarle ningún daño. Los hechiceros quedaron impresionados, pero no iban a rendirse y ya preparaban otro ataque mágico. Pero Sailor Galaxia no iba a dejar que lo hicieran, de modo que acumuló una gran cantidad de energía y contraatacó.

—_Galactic Lightning Bolt!! (Rayos de Galáctica)_

De las manos de la Sailor Senshi brotaron rayos quebrados. Los relámpagos mataron al instante a los cuatro hechiceros, que cayeron al piso con sus túnicas chamuscadas. De pronto, seis gnomulones inorgánicos saltaron de arriba de los árboles y atacaron a Sailor Galaxia por sorpresa. La sailor extendió sus manos contra ellos y lo detuvo en seco utilizando su técnica especial. Los gnomulones recibieron la _Galactic Lightning Bolt _hasta quedar convertidos en polvo.

_"Que mujer tan poderosa es Sailor Galaxia"_, pensó Asiont entre maravillado y asombrado. _"Recuerdo que cuando estuve en el universo de Sailor Moon algunas de las Sailor Senshi mencionaron que habían sido enemigas en el pasado. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ellas"_.

Areth descubrió a otros dos hechiceros del Ejército del Mal que acababan de salir de atrás de unas rocas. La Celestial corrió hacia los magos, evadió un _Merazoma_ que le arrojaron y finalmente se impulsó de un salto para llegar hasta donde los magos estaban. A uno de ellos lo derribó de un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y al otro le disparó una descarga en el abdomen.

—Buen trabajo, Areth. Veo que tu velocidad y tus reflejos han mejorado bastante.

—Gracias, Asiont —le dijo ella volviendo la mirada por encima del hombro—. Estuve practicando mucho en la sección de entrenamiento, aunque la verdad es que estos hechiceros no son enemigos de cuidado.

—Mejor que no se te suba a la cabeza —repuso Asiont, echando a caminar nuevamente—. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, mi joven amiga. No te vanaglories tanto de tus propias habilidades porque no es bueno bajar la guardia y... .

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Areth cuando sintió una presencia poderosa cerca de ellos.

En ese momento, un meteoro de luz golpeó el suelo delante de Areth, Asiont y Sailor Galaxia y la tierra estalló en piedras y polvo. Areth sintió el calor pasar por delante de sus mejillas un segundo antes de caer sentada al suelo. Un fuerte viento llevó el polvo hacia Sailor Galaxia y los Celestiales. Cuando finalmente comenzó a despejarse, Asiont se dio cuenta que sin la advertencia de Areth probablemente habría recibido aquel ataque.

—Esto no lo hicieron esos hechiceros —dijo Asiont, más para sí mismo que para las demás.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre no bajar la guardia? —preguntó Areth con una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa.

—Deja las bromas para otra ocasión —murmuró Asiont secamente.

—En otros tiempos llamarlos Caballeros Celestiales hubiera sido un insulto, pero supongo que N´astarith tenía razón —dijo una voz de hombre—. Pero supongo que no debo sorprenderme tanto. Ustedes son el último vestigio de una Orden decadente y corrupta que fue consumida por su propia arrogancia.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Sailor Galaxia de inmediato.

Cubierto con su capa, un hombre musculoso apareció finalmente. Lucía un peto hecho de duranio bañado en platiarmadura y un reluciente casco hecho del mismo material.

—Mi nombre es Zura y soy el último ser vivo que conocerán.

Asiont frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba detenidamente al guerrero delante de ellos. _"Su aura es demasiado poderosa, pero no parece ser uno de los Khan"_, pensó. _"Lo que me intriga es que su nombre me suena un tanto conocido, ¿quién podrá ser?"_

Zura, por su parte, dirigió a Asiont, Sailor Galaxia y Areth una sonrisa claramente malévola. Estaba tan seguro de que los adversarios que tenía delante eran tan inferiores a él que no se molestó en esconder su poder de pelea. Se llevó una mano al hombro y se echó la capa atrás, apartándola de su hombro derecho y descubriendo su puño cubierto de energía.

_Continuará... ._


	144. PENUMBRA

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO CXLIII**

**PENUMBRA**

_._

_Planeta Adur._

En los cielos nocturnos podía contemplarse un inusual mosaico de estelas formada por luces brillantes y finas líneas resplandecientes que unían planetoides y trazaban erráticas espirales que brillaban con intensidad. Las personas que observaban desde sus hogares en las ciudades o aldeas del planeta podían encontrar el fenómeno curioso, impresionante o inclusive hermoso. Pero en el espacio la situación era totalmente diferente.

Las resplandecientes líneas son en realidad descargas de turboláser y ráfagas rail lo bastante potentes como para desaparecer una pequeña aldea. Los planetoides son en realidad cruceros estelares. Las espirales son explosiones. En el espacio sobre el planeta Adur, la batalla es una tempestad de caos y miedo, de rayos de partículas galvanizadas y proyectiles que pasan volando junto a tu caza estelar en un fogonazo tan cercano que la carlinga resuena como un altavoz roto, de impactos que se sientes en la suela de tus botas cuando los disparos aciertan en tu crucero, matando a seres con los que te has sentado a comer, a discutir sobre algún tema o a reír alegremente. Desde el interior, la batalla es angustia, terror y una desesperación que te carcome el alma porque la Alianza Estelar ha sido traicionada.

Todo el mundo sabía que la guerra contra el Imperio de Abbadón había ido de mal en peor y que muchos sistemas estelares incluso han elegido rendirse, pero esto... .

¿Un ataque traicionero por parte de un aliado?

¿Cómo había podido el gobierno la Tierra llegar a eso?

Es una pesadilla de la que parece que no es posible despertar.

Y eso lo saben a la perfección los Caballeros Celestiales que combaten en Adur.

Asiont había pasado multitud de veces por situaciones peligrosas y difíciles que le habían exigido llevar al extremo su determinación y sus habilidades. Ahora, aparentemente, estaba enfrentando otra más. Sus ojos revisaron el entorno en busca de más enemigos al acecho. Aparentemente, no había ningún otro peligro fuera de aquel hombre que tenía enfrente llamado Zura, pero la visión interna de Asiont le indicaba que los gnomulones inorgánicos y decenas de shadow troopers todavía se hallaban en los alrededores, posiblemente ocultos o luchando cerca de ahí. Más allá, en la distancia, también podía sentir las presencias de Mariana y Eclipse junto a las de Piccolo, Shilbalam, Karmatrón, Firia y Dai. Más allá, el aura de Kanon de Géminis ardía con el fuego de la batalla, pero los cosmos de Seiya y Shun estaban comenzando a disminuir. Y desde luego también estaban todas esas auras desconocidas y poderosas que habían irrumpido de la nada junto con... ¿Tyria?

Sailor Galaxia levantó ambas manos a la altura de los hombros. Los puños de la anterior Reina Dorada de Shadow Galactica estaban cubiertos por energía y brillantes chisporroteos de luz. Saltaba a la vista que no le tenía miedo a Zura y parecía bastante dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, éste último no le prestó atención en ningún momento.

—Déjanos esto a nosotros, Sailor Galaxia —dijo Asiont sin dejar de contemplar el rostro sonriente de Zura—. No es necesario que pelees tú también. Tengo la impresión de que este tipo vino especialmente buscando a los Caballeros Celestiales.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —replicó la sailor senshi secamente—. No me interesa lo que este sujeto trama o las intenciones que tenga. Sí peleamos los tres juntos lo acabaremos en menos tiempo, ¿no crees?

—En otra situación habría aceptado tu ayuda sin dudarlo —le contestó Asiont, mientras Zura esperaba pacientemente—. Pero será mejor que vayas a donde están Sailor Moon y sus amigas. Ellas necesitan tu apoyo más que yo. Recuerda que el sitio está plagado de enemigos y no sabemos que otras sorpresas nos hayan preparado N´astarith y sus aliados.

—N´astarith —siseó Sailor Galaxia con desprecio—. Debemos acabar con él también.

—Por favor, ve a ayudar a las demás Sailor Senshi —insistió Asiont.

Galaxia frunció levemente el entrecejo y dirigió su mirada hacia Asiont casi al mismo tiempo que Areth, pero él nunca volvió la cabeza en ningún momento. Estaba observando fijamente a Zura como si tratara de adivinar lo que había en la mente de éste. Sailor Galaxia comenzó a correr hacia el frente y pasó por un costado de Zura, aunque no tan de prisa y obviamente renuente a hacerlo.

—Que noble de tu parte dejar que esa joven se marchara —se burló Zura una vez que Sailor Galaxia despareció en la arbolada—. Vas a lamentar haberle pedido que los dejara luchando solos contra mí. Ella en verdad posee un poder asombroso y es totalmente diferente al de la mayoría de las basuras que trajeron de los otros universos.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por decirnos quién eres? —respondió Asiont con la guardia en alto—. Está claro que no eres uno de los Khan y tú nombre no suena meganiano o endoriano. Seguro eres otro más de los tantos mercenarios que N´astarith reclutó para luchar contra la Alianza Estelar, ¿no es así?

—Eres un tipo bastante listo —se mofó Zura—. Deberían darte un premio por tu asombrosa capacidad para deducir lo evidente. Me han ordenado matar a todos los Caballeros Celestiales que luchan para la Alianza Estelar, pero debo confesarles que estoy un tanto decepcionado.

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró Areth, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Zura se volvió hacia la adolescente y la miró. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. Disfrutaba con la idea de aniquilar a los Caballeros Celestiales, de lograr su anhelada venganza contra los pupilos de Aristeo. Convocó al poder del aura desde las profundidades de su propio ser, dejándose cubrir totalmente por el gran poder que sentía. Inhaló en su propia fuerza y la conservó reunida en tornó a él.

—Había imaginado que los Celestiales que le estaban ocasionando tantos problemas a N´astarith eran guerreros hábiles y poderosos, pero ustedes no son más que unos tristes aficionados. En otras palabras, es una broma de mal gusto llamarlos Caballeros Celestiales porque sólo son unos miserables perdedores. No valen nada.

Asiont empezó a andar hacia Zura. No hizo caso del poder que percibía en él o del estruendo de las grietas que se abrieron de súbito en el piso cuando Zura desplegó todavía más la fuerza de su aura, levitando incluso algunas rocas a su alrededor que poco después estallaron y se convirtieron en polvo.

—¡Asiont, espera! —le gritó Areth a sus espaldas—. ¡Debemos luchar juntos!

Pero Asiont continuó andando, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su amiga. Areth no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo seguir el juego a Zura. Lo alcanzó corriendo y le suplicó:

—No te entregues al odio, ¿no te das cuenta que eso es lo que él desea? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me enseñaste? "Un Celestial no se deja llevar por la rabia porque es dueño de sí mismo".

El Celestial contempló el rostro de Areth y se detuvo.

—Tienes razón.

—Parece que la chiquilla sabe mantener la cabeza fría —murmuró Zura con una sonrisa burlesca. Areth le dirigió una mirada de furia—. En otros tiempos y en otras circunstancias quizá hubieras llegado a ser una verdadera Celestial, pero desgraciadamente nos encontramos en el ocaso final de una Orden que alguna vez fue admirada y respetada hasta que fue corrompida por la cobardía, la arrogancia y la estupidez.

—Tengo la impresión de que haces esto por algo más que riquezas —Asiont se movió hacia un flanco de Zura mientras Areth se acercaba por el otro lado—. ¿Por qué odias tanto de los Celestiales? ¿Acaso quieres vengarte de la Orden? Aristeo una vez nos dijo que había que prestar atención al eco que nuestras palabras producen en los demás y acabo de percibir algo de ira en ti cuando mencioné la palabra "venganza".

—Sólo estás diciendo tonterías, novato —La tormenta que era el aura oscura de Zura rugió con una furia incontrolable—. Según entiendo, hay otros tres Celestiales más por aquí, ¿no es cierto? Una vez que acabe contigo y la chiquilla, iré a buscarlos para matarlos también y entonces la maldita Orden se habrá extinguido para siempre.

—No tienes idea de cuantas veces he oído eso —dijo Asiont.

Las palabras estaban de más entre todos. Había llegado la hora de pelear y matar. Las auras de los tres contendientes llenaron el ambiente. Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y Asiont saltó hacia Zura con el puño listo para descargar una rápida ráfaga de aire congelante. Areth extendió sus manos al frente, en perfecta sincronía con el ataque de Asiont... y ambos se miraron entre sí, pues Zura ya no estaba entre ellos.

Asiont levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la suela de la bota de Zura caerle sobre la cara y lanzarlo al piso. Areth se abalanzó sobre la espalda de su adversario y éste se medio volvió, haciendo un gesto casual con la mano para dispararle una ráfaga de luz que la Celestial bloqueó formando un escudo cóncavo de aura.

—Interesante —murmuró Zura—. Parece que esto será un tanto divertido.

.

.

.

Azmoudez logró contener entre sus manos los feroces rayos de Sailor Kinmoku. El general había creído que ocuparse de unas cuantas Sailor Senshi no iba a representar un reto para él, pero el poder de Sailor Kinmoku era notoriamente superior al de las otras guerreras con las que había tratado en la _Churubusco_. El ataque pareció intensificarse cuando Kakyuu cabeceó hacia delante y las descargas quemaron los guantes de Azmoudez, quien tuvo que hacer acopió de la fuerza de su aura para imponerse hasta que los rayos se extinguieron solos.

—Son unas malditas mocosas insolentes —murmuró el general, mirándose las manos con atención para evaluar sus heridas—. No tenía idea de que pudieran hacer algo como esto, pero no les ayudará en nada. Ese ataque sólo consiguió lastimar levemente mi piel.

El general dio un paso al frente al tiempo que Hikaru, Fuu, Umi y Sailor Saturn inclinaban sus armas hacia delante y Sailor Pluto hacía lo mismo con su báculo, presentando una defensa conjunta para hacer frente a Azmoudez, que no dejaba de sonreír malévolamente. Sailor Kinmoku pensó en usar su ataque de nuevo, aunque para eso debía esperar algo de tiempo para reponer sus energías.

—Todavía no has ganado, traidor —dijo Hikaru con determinación.

—Eso puede arreglarse, mocosa —replicó Azmoudez. El general alzó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y disparó una veloz descarga—. ¡Quiero ver que sobrevivan a esto!

La descarga iluminó el rostro de todas. Sailor Saturn se dispuso a crear la _Silent Wall_ levantando su Silence Glaive y desplegando su energía. Pero antes de que Hotaru lograse formar la barrera, Fuu salió al paso y agitó su mano para liberar una corriente de viento mágico que rodeó al grupo, formando un muro impenetrable que bloqueó el ataque y causó la sorpresa de Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto. El general abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Azmoudez—. Nunca creí posible que un simple grupo de niñas me ocasionara tantos problemas. Sin embargo, no deben sentirse tan seguras ya que todavía no he usado mis máximos poderes.

—Que coincidencia —murmuró Sailor Saturn, blandiendo su Silence Glaive hasta que la punta del arma apuntó al pecho del general—. Yo tampoco he usado el poder de la destrucción.

Azmoudez sintió ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

—¿El poder de la destrucción? No digas esas tonterías, Sailor Saturn. Las he visto luchar en diferentes circunstancias y ninguna de ustedes posee la fuerza necesaria para medirse conmigo porque yo... ¡Ahhh! —Una descarga eléctrica lo golpeó en la nuca, provocando que el cabello se le erizara por completo y haciéndolo estremecerse de dolor—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Se giró hacia sus espaldas para ver qué había ocurrido y descubrió a Sailor Jupiter con las dos manos extendidas al frente y una expresión de furia en el rostro—. Tú... .

—¡Sailor Jupiter! —exclamó Hikaru.

—Azmoudez —dijo Makoto, apuntándole con el dedo índice—. Te vas a arrepentir de habernos engañado para traernos a esta trampa. Yo soy la poderosa Sailor Jupiter y he jurado defender a mis amigas. ¡Esa es mi misión!

—Sailor Jupiter, espera un momento —repuso Azmoudez—. Comprendo que estés molesta y no desees creer nada de lo que diga, pero aún así te pido que me escuches por un momento.

Makoto lo miró con furia.

—Cállate, farsante. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —Sailor Jupiter se abalanzó sobre el general y trató de golpearlo usando sus manos y pies, pero Azmoudez comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques—. Me mentiste diciendo que eras mi amigo, pero lo único que deseabas era ganarte mi confianza y eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

Tras eludir un veloz puñetazo, Azmoudez le dio a Sailor Jupiter un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen que la hizo caer de cuclillas al suelo. El general contempló a Makoto con una mezcla de severidad y altanería. Las Guerreras Mágicas y las Sailor Senshi se horrorizaron al ver que Sailor Jupiter estaba a merced del general y comenzaron a llamar a su amiga por su nombre. Incapaz de mantenerse quieta por más tiempo, Hikaru abandonó la protección del viento defensivo de Fuu y se aproximó a Azmoudez con la espada en alto.

—No te atrevas a lastimarla —advirtió la Guerrera Mágica.

—Despreocúpate porque no tenía pensado hacerlo —respondió Azmoudez sin dirigirle la mirada a Hikaru—. Es cierto, Sailor Jupiter. Les mentí y traicioné a todos, pero hay algo en lo que fui sincero y eso es la amistad que te ofrecí. ¿Por qué me obligas a luchar contigo?

Sailor Jupiter levantó la cara con una mirada que era puro desprecio.

—No te atrevas a hablar de amistad —masculló Sailor Jupiter mientras trataba de levantarse—. En tu boca esa palabra suena a blasfemia. Primero nos traes a esta trampa y ahora tratas de hacerles daño a mis amigas. ¿Acaso estás loco?

—¿Loco? —Azmoudez dejó escapar una risita—. No, simplemente hago lo necesario para sobrevivir como cualquier persona que aprecia su propia vida. No te pido que lo comprendas, Sailor Jupiter, pero en realidad esto no es nada personal contra ti o tus amigas.

—¿Nada personal? —inquirió Hikaru—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Oye, niña, escucha... .

—No —lo interrumpió la Guerrera Mágica—. Tú escucha. No conozco todo lo que ha sucedido en este universo, realidad o como quieran llamarla, pero lo que has hecho es algo horrible. Traicionaste a toda la gente que confiaba en ti. Eso es imperdonable. ¡Eres un cobarde!

—Un cobarde, ¿eh? —repuso Azmoudez con afabilidad—. Sí, adelante, llámame cobarde o traidor. No me interesa lo que piense ninguna de ustedes, mocosas tontas. ¿Es qué acaso en sus mundos carecen de sentido común? Los Caballeros Celestiales las engañaron para traerlas a una estúpida guerra que ya estaba pérdida desde antes de que ustedes llegaran. Nadie podrá vencer a N´astarith o a sus ejércitos, pero ustedes actúan igual que los pobres idiotas de la Alianza Estelar. ¿No lo comprenden? Aquellos que se oponen a la voluntad de Abbadón morirán, pero ése no será mi destino o el de mi hermano Azrael. A cambio de servir al Imperio, N´astarith ha ofrecido perdonarnos la vida y podremos empezar de nuevo cuando este terrible conflicto termine.

—¿Empezar de nuevo? —repitió Sailor Pluto en un tono arisco—. De modo que somos el precio que garantizará que N´astarith te deje vivir, ¿cierto?

Azmoudez volvió su rostro hacia la Sailor Senshi del Tiempo.

—Sí, lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero ustedes nunca debieron venir a este universo. No es que sienta simpatía por lo que hace N´astarith o sus guerreros, pero para sobrevivir haré lo que sea necesario. Son ustedes o nosotros. —En cada una de sus palmas brilló una flama de luz—. Es curioso, pero cuando las conocí nunca pensé que tendría que matarlas.

—No... —Hikaru sujetó la espada con ambas manos—. No lograrás hacerlo.

Una descarga púrpura brotó de la mano de Azmoudez y avanzó con rapidez en dirección a la Guerrera Mágica, que cerró los ojos de forma instintiva. Fuu, Umi y las Sailor Senshi contemplaron la escena con una mezcla de horror y conmoción. El rayo impactó de lleno contra la magnifica espada y provocó una brutal explosión que cubrió en su totalidad a Hikaru.

—Adiós, niña tonta —musitó Azmoudez.

.

.

.

Astronave Churubusco  
Nivel Cuarenta y uno

Andrea, Misato y Vejita finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta de acceso. La reina se acercó al panel de control para teclear un código, pero nada sucedió. Las compuertas no se abrieron. Habían sido reprogramadas desde el interior. Andrea comenzó a golpear los controles con el codo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó—. ¡No se abren! ¡Maldita sea!

—Déjame probar a mí —dijo Misato, apuntando con su arma el panel de control.

—No funcionará está vez —murmuró Andrea—. Cariolano debió activar la seguridad en el interior y ahora nada de lo que hagamos podrá abrir las puertas. La única opción que tenemos es contactar al Puente de Mando para que la computadora principal trate de obtener la nueva clave.

—¿Y eso cuanto va a tardar? —inquirió Misato.

—No tengo idea —repuso Andrea—. Podría ser bastante tiempo. También podríamos intentar abrirlas a la fuerza, pero dudo que... .

—A un lado.

Vejita se plantó frente a la puerta, mientras levantaba la mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante, y miró con el ceño fruncido a Misato y Andrea. Como ninguna de las dos se movía, el saiya-jin hizo un gesto perentorio con la cabeza para indicarles que se apartaran de su camino.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —le preguntó Andrea.

—Voy a destruir la entrada.

—¿Cómo dices? —exclamó la reina—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Esas puertas están hechas de una aleación llamada duranio y es extremadamente resistente. No estarás pensando usar alguna ráfaga de aura para destruirlas.

—Maldición, he dicho que se quiten —replicó Vejita, sin dejar de apuntar su mano contra la entrada—. No sé qué rayos es el duranio, y de hecho no me importa, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que sí no se quitan las volaré en mil pedazos junto con las puertas.

—Ni siquiera sabes sí podrás lograrlo —dijo Andrea sin dejarse amedrentar.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Destruir las puertas? —murmuró Misato, que no comprendía cómo Vejita iba a destruir la entrada del Nivel Cuarenta y Uno usando sólo una mano—. Aguarden un minuto, por favor. Me podrían explicar de qué hablan ustedes dos.

Una esfera luminosa de tamaño diminuto apareció en la palma de Vejita, y comenzó a hacerse más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. Andrea sabía que el saiya-jin tenía la habilidad de controlar su propio Chi gracias a los reportes que le habían suministrado los Caballeros Celestiales, pero ignoraba por completo cuáles eran los alcances de tal poder. ¿De verdad lograría destruir la entrada del Nivel Cuarenta y Uno? Las puertas acorazadas tenían cuatro metros de grosor, estaban blindadas para aumentar la protección y, en teoría, podrían resistir el impacto directo de un disparo de turboláser.

—¿Qué ese brillo que tiene en la mano? —quiso saber Misato.

—Voy a contar hasta diez antes de disparar —anunció Vejita sin emoción alguna en su voz—. 1... 2... 7...

Andrea y Misato se miraron entre sí y luego se volvieron hacia el saiya-jin.

—¿Disparar? —murmuró Misato.

—9... .

—¡Corre! —exclamó Andrea, jalando a Katsuragi del brazo.

La bola de luz salió disparada hacia las compuertas, estallando con una fuerte explosión que no provocó el menor daño. Vejita quedó malamente impresionado. Tal vez la reina no había exagerado cuando le dijo que las puertas eran resistentes. ¿Acaso necesitaba usar más poder? El laboratorio del doctor Gero había volado en pedazos con menos que eso. Una nueva esfera de Ki comenzó a materializarse delante de la palma del poderoso guerrero saiya-jin. Está vez usaría el triple de fuerza.

—¡Te dije que no sería tan simple! —le gritó Andrea.

—No molestes —replicó Vejita.

.

.

.

El único sonido que se oía dentro de la Sala de Conferencias en el Nivel Cuarenta y Uno era las pisadas de los últimos embajadores y líderes que corrían en forma desordenada hacia un pasillo cercano para esconderse ahí. Los pocos guardias que aún quedaban con vida atacaron con sus armas a José Zeiva, pero no lograron detenerlo y uno por uno fueron cayendo. Cuando el último soldado murió bajo las llamas de su afilada hoja, el otrora emperador de Endoria hizo una pausa para encender su comunicador y luego guardó su espada.

—Nocte, ¿me escuchas?

En el laboratorio principal de la astronave, una bella mujer vestida de negro dirigió una mirada hacia sus espaldas. A través del vapor que inundaba la habitación podía distinguirse algunos de los cadáveres de los científicos, técnicos y guardias de seguridad que acababa de asesinar. Nocte esbozó una sonrisa de niña traviesa cuando advirtió el sonido inconfundible de su comunicador. La joven respondió a la llamada con un tono de voz sensual.

—Hummm, me gusta que hables para saludar.

—Déjate de estupideces y dime sí ya tienes las gemas estelares o no.

Ella bajó la mirada para contemplar las tres hermosas piedras brillantes que descansaban encima de una mesa. Una de las gemas era de color ámbar y llevaba la palabra "Iod" en idioma antiguo; la segunda era de un azul claro y tenía escrito "Lamed". Y la última, incolora y con la inscripción "Tzadi". Al estar juntas emitían luz como sí estuviesen vivas. Los ojos de Nocte se iluminaron con el resplandor de las gemas de la leyenda.

—Sí, las encontré justo donde Cariolano y Azmoudez nos dijeron que estarían. ¿Sabes? Uno puede sentirse realmente poderoso cuando sostiene una de estas magnificas joyas. Es como tener el infinito en las manos. Ahora entiendo por qué N´astarith las desea tanto.

—Me importa un demonio lo que N´astarith quiera —repuso José Zeiva—. Sí ya las tienes ven inmediatamente al Nivel Cuarenta y Uno. Casi he terminado con todos los miembros del Consejo de Líderes y demás alimañas de la Alianza.

—N´astarith estará encantado con tu labor.

—Con lo mucho que me interesa lo que piense ese maldito infeliz —repuso José mientras su escáner de poder se activaba—. Humm, será mejor que te apresures. La computadora de mi armadura de batalla está detectando la cercanía de una presencia poderosa y... .

Antes de que terminara de hablar, las puertas de acceso estallaron. Fue una explosión increíble que destrozó cuatro metros de duranio sólido e hizo que todo el Nivel Cuarenta y Uno se sacudiese con fuerza. Una nube de humo gris envolvió el ambiente, impidiendo toda visibilidad y causando que los sobrevivientes del Consejo de Líderes comenzaran a toser. José dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando su radar de poder le indicó la cifra de dieciocho millones de unidades.

—¡Pudiste habernos matado! —se escuchó gritar a Andrea.

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, apareció Vejita caminando tranquilamente hacia el interior de la habitación. Misato y la reina Andrea lo seguían de cerca sin dejar de mirar la terrible destrucción que el poder del saiya-jin había causado.

—No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que piensen, mujer —murmuró el saiya-jin, sin molestarse en dirigirles la mirada—. Admito que no esperaba que la puerta resistiera tanto, pero no hay nada que no pueda destruir.

—Por favor, ayúdenos, majestad —murmuró un embajador que permanecía agazapado contra una de las paredes—. Reina Andrea, no se acerque. ¡Traigan ayuda! ¡El demonio está entre nosotros!

Misato y Andrea se inclinaron para socorrer al embajador. El pobre hombre estaba pálido de miedo y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Mientras Andrea lo interrogaba sobre lo qué había sucedido, Misato recordó al almirante Cariolano y comenzó a apuntar a ciegas hacia las sombras que veía al frente. La neblina de humo dejada por la explosión, y la oscuridad reinante no dejaban ver mucho, pero logró distinguir una gran cantidad de cuerpos en el piso.

—Las matará... por favor... ayuda... .

—Tranquilícese —le pidió Andrea—. ¿Dónde está el almirante Cariolano? Tiene que decirme.

—Cariolano está muerto como ustedes también lo estarán —dijo una voz que sonó como un trueno, una voz que Andrea encontró angustiosamente familiar. José Zeiva surgió de la neblina y la oscuridad que lo cobijaban caminando a paso tranquilo y se detuvo—. Ese cobarde de Cariolano trató de engañarme diciendo que habías muerto, pero yo sabía que no era verdad y luego lo aniquilé como hice con los miembros del Consejo de Líderes.

Un vacío helado se abrió en el corazón de la reina, pero se hubo de tragar el dolor y la pena. Sólo dejó una calma precariamente vacía.

—Tú... ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? N´astarith te ha corrompido completamente.

—La Alianza Estelar está finiquitada, Andrea —repuso José—. Falta poco para que la guerra termine.

—Huyan —dijo el embajador débilmente—. Él mató a todos... .

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? —preguntó Misato, apuntándole con su arma a la cabeza—. ¡Responde!

—Soy la última persona que verás en esta vida —dijo Zeiva y a continuación alzó un brazo con la mano abierta para lanzar una llamarada contra Misato—. ¡Desaparece de mi vista, mujer!

Cuando la llamarada estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la teniente Katsuragi, el príncipe de los saiya-jin se interpuso entre José Zeiva y Misato para detener el fuego demoniaco usando una sola mano. Misato estaba completamente anonadada y cayó sentada en el piso. De momento no tenía capacidad para comprender por qué Vejita podía lanzar rayos de energía o detener el fuego.

—No sé quien seas o cómo llegaste a esta nave, sabandija, pero es un hecho que no estás con los Caballeros Celestiales o los otros estúpidos que trajeron de los demás universos, ¿verdad?

Zeiva retrocedió un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al saiya-jin. Ambos se examinaron durante un rato antes de que el terrestre decidiera romper el silencio.

—Será mejor que te hagas a un lado, entrometido.

—No me equivoqué entonces —concluyó Vejita—. Tú eres uno de los inútiles guerreros que trabajan para N´astarith. Lamento decirte que este lugar será tu tumba porque vas a morir.

—¿Vas a matarme? No creas que te será tan fácil —Zeiva sabía que Vejita era bastante fuerte, pero tenía que aparentar normalidad—. Parece que ese tonto de Azmoudez no hizo bien su trabajo porque nos aseguró que no habría nadie con poderes a bordo de la nave.

Los agudos ojos de Vejita notaron la tensión con la que Zeiva mantenía sus puños cerrados.

—Pareces algo nervioso —se burló el saiya-jin.

_"Maldición"_, pensó el terrícola. _"Este enano ya se dio cuenta. Tengo que pensar en algo o me matará antes de que pueda llegar a mi nave. Debo ganar tiempo"_.

Vejita dio un paso adelante sin dejar de observar a su enemigo. En su rostro mantenía la sonrisa propia de un guerrero saiya-jin que se dispone a eliminar a sangre fría un oponente menos poderoso y patético. No tenía idea de quien era el sujeto que tenía al frente, pero estaba seguro que no se trataba de un Khan y eso lo hizo sentirse decepcionado en cierta forma

—Tienes mala suerte de haberte topado con el gran Vejita.

—¡Espera, Vejita! —gritó Andrea—. ¡No lo mates! ¡Es mi hermano!

El saiya-jin volvió la mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué ridiculeces estás diciendo, mujer? ¿Cómo que tu hermano?

Aprovechando la distracción, José bajó su mano hasta la empuñadura de la Espada del Fuego y la desenvainó con rapidez, hiriendo con su filo ardiente los muslos del orgulloso príncipe de los saiya-jins. Vejita se vio obligado a retroceder y miró sus piernas. La carne había sido rasgada y manaba sangre de los cortes.

—Cuidado, mi espada mágica está más afilada que una navaja de afeitar —dijo José Zeiva como si estuviera haciendo una confidencia—. Ahora, no te muevas porque estoy seguro que esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí. Primero acabaré contigo y luego me arreglaré con mi hermana.

José avanzó con un paso, intentando cercenar la cabeza de Vejita con un poderoso mandoble. En el mismo instante, el saiya-jin se agachó para eludir la brillante hoja cubierta de llamas blancas y luego le soltó a su adversario un par de golpes en el cuerpo y concluyó dándole un potente gacho en la quijada que lo hizo dejar caer la espada en el suelo. Zeiva se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás viendo destellos rojos para finalmente caer sentado.

_"Si que pega duro este maldito enano desgraciado"_, pensó José mientras se acariciaba la parte de la máscara que protegía su mentón y levantaba la mirada hacia el príncipe de los saiya-jin. _"¿Qué puedo hacer? No me había sentido tan impotente desde la vez en que Jesús y yo luchamos juntos contra ese inútil de Superman, y eso que he incrementado mis poderes desde aquella batalla"_.

—¿Qué me dices ahora, gusano? —se burló Vejita—. ¿Vas a seguir fanfarroneando?

José comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. Todavía sentía como si tuviese anestesiada la mitad de la cara y por momentos tenía la impresión de que no lograría salir con vida de ahí. Definitivamente, aquel hombre malencarado y de cabello en punta tenía un poder de pelea de dieciocho millones de unidades. Lo escudriñó con el escáner incorporado en el visor de su casco y se permitió un respiro de alivio cuando la computadora le informó que Vejita no tenía un cuerpo invulnerable. Al menos eso marcaba una diferencia significativa con respecto al penoso encuentro que había protagonizado contra Superman en el pasado.

—Si que eres engreído... .

Vejita se acercó todavía más, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. No tenía ningún interés en contenerse y estaba decidido a matar a su oponente. Hermano de Andrea o no. Los detalles acerca de José Zeiva le eran indiferentes. No iba a dejarlo con vida por ningún motivo.

—No lo puedes ocultar, insecto. Estás muerto de miedo por mi poder de pelea.

—Puedes apostar eso —musitó José entre dientes. Carraspeó un poco y luego habló en voz alta—: Búrlate todo lo que quieras, enano, pero todavía tengo un as bajo la manga para darte tu merecido.

—¿Ah si? —repuso Vejita riendo—. Me gustaría saber cuál es.

José Zeiva dio un paso atrás sin dejar de agarrarse el costado derecho bajo el brazo. Aún sentía dolor en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar que el saiya-jin se diera cuenta de que estaba lastimado. Tenía que aparentar normalidad pasara lo que pasara, tenía que dejar que su enemigo se confiara. Vejita era un rival de menor estatura, así que lo más recomendado era mantener una distancia hasta tener una idea de qué rayos hacer para escapar. Los humillantes recuerdos de su derrota frente a Superman se le vinieron a la mente de nuevo.

—Sí, ya lo verás, por lo pronto podría ahogarte en sudor... .

Vejita frunció aún más el entrecejo. ¿De verdad tenía su rival un plan en mente o sólo estaba alardeando? El Ki que percibía en el hombre dentro de la armadura era poderoso sin duda, pero no se comparaba en absoluto con el suyo propio y eso que ni siquiera estaba convertido en un súper saiya-jin.

Vejita alzó el brazo y le dio un rápido derechazo en el rostro, haciendo recular al terrestre antes de soltarle un segundo golpe que hizo que José saliera despedido de espaldas contra una pared. Todavía estaba cayendo al suelo cuando Vejita, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, apareció frente a él y lo golpeó duramente en el abdomen, obligándolo a doblarse sobre el puño de Vejita, quien lo sujetó del cuello con la mano para levantarlo sobre su cabeza y luego arrojarlo al piso como si fuese un desperdicio. Pero José todavía tenía fuerzas para pelear, de modo que apenas se puso de pie, atacó al saiya-jin con un veloz puñetazo aunque Vejita lo esquivó, haciéndose a un lado con un simple movimiento.

José hizo un nuevo intento por contraatacar, girándose hacia el saiya-jin, pero éste se agachó para eludir el golpe y luego evitó una patada circular inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Antes de que el terrestre pudiera intentar otra cosa, Vejita lo mandó a volar varios metros por el aire con un violento puñetazo. José se puso de pie de nuevo, pero está vez Vejita no le dio tiempo de nada. El saiya-jin le descargó una serie de rápidos puñetazos que lo hicieron retroceder; primero le dio un gancho en la espalda que lo hizo doblarse hacia atrás, después dos puñetazos más en la cara y finalmente le sacó el aire de un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, gusano? —inquirió Vejita burlonamente, mirando como su rival se desplomaba delante de él. Alargó un brazo y lo sujeto del cuello para sostenerlo—. Pensé que me ibas a sorprender.

—Siempre me ha gustado dejar... las sorpresas para el final —repuso José, alzando la cara. Su respiración podía escucharse bastante agitada tras la máscara gris que le cubría el rostro—. Apuesto a que... lo puedes hacer mejor, ¿no?

Y por supuesto que podía. Vejita sujetó a Zeiva por los hombros y lo arrojó con ímpetu hacia el piso para luego caerle con ambos pies en el pecho, hundiéndolo en el suelo de acerocreto, que se quebró con un fuerte estruendo y levantó una nube de polvo y escombros por el impacto. La armadura de duranio le permitía soportar la paliza que estaba recibiendo, pero tenía que hallar una manera de vencer a Vejita antes de que las cosas empezaran a salirse de control. Sí el cuerpo del saiya-jin no era invulnerable como el de otros enemigos que había enfrentado antes, entonces podía emplear todas las armas de las que disponía la armadura de batalla.

Zeiva se puso de pie con lentitud. Estaba un tanto aturdido y su lujosa capa de sintoseda estaba hecha jirones, pero al menos la armadura no tenía daños importantes. Extendió el brazo derecho hacia el saiya-jin, le apuntó con el puño y disparó un pequeño mísil desde el cañón incorporado en su antebrazo. El proyectil avanzó hacia su objetivo con un estridente sonido y... José Zeiva observó cómo Vejita lo atrapaba con una mano sin demasiado problema.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Vejita riendo—. ¿Acaso es un juguete?

El sonriente saiya-jin notó que el objeto que sostenía emitía una pequeña luz roja que parpadeaba constantemente, de modo que acercó la cara para observarlo mejor. Un segundo después el proyectil estalló con fuerza, por lo que la cabeza de Vejita desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Sí, y es uno de los que se rompen con facilidad —se burló José Zeiva.

Cuando el humo se disipó, apareció Vejita con el rostro tiznado por la explosión y un hilo de sangre brotándole por la boca. El poder del Ki hacía de Vejita un oponente realmente fuerte, pero no le daba inmunidad frente a las armas de la armadura de batalla y el terrícola pretendía usar ese factor para equilibrar un poco las cosas.

—¡Maldito insecto! —rugió el saiya-jin—. ¿Te atreves a reírte de mí?

—En realidad trataba de matarte —repuso Zeiva, lanzando una rápida patada de gancho que Vejita bloqueó cruzando los antebrazos—. No me asustas, enano, he peleado con adversarios más duros y feos que tú y he sobrevivido.

—¡Yo no soy como ninguno de ellos!

El saiya-jin atacó tan duro como en las veces anteriores, golpeando el rostro de José Zeiva de forma tan brutal que éste cayó hacia atrás y comenzó a ver múltiples destellos rojos y azules. La computadora de la armadura desplegó un mensaje de alerta que apareció en el visor: "Advertencia. El pectoral de la armadura ha sufrido daños en su estructura externa. El brazal derecho presenta fallos en su sistema de armas. Pérdida de energía en un 23".

—De acuerdo, busca tu centro —musitó José para sí mismo, haciendo un esfuerzo para volver a incorporarse. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencer al saiya-jin en un intercambio de golpes. Escapar era la única esperanza, pero no podía irse mientras Nocte no apareciera con las gemas estelares. Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo—. Maldito seas, enano greñudo —José extendió la mano izquierda al frente y atacó usando una descarga sónica de dos millones de decibelios—. Espera que te guste la música —añadió al tiempo que retrocedía.

Vejita se cubrió las orejas inmediatamente. Mientras apretaba los dientes, el saiya-jin trataba de resistir el intenso dolor que le causaba la descarga de sonido. De pronto el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas. El ruido era tan intenso que había empezado a afectar su sentido del equilibrio. Ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos y se vio forzado a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para no caer.

—¡Vejita! —exclamó Andrea—. Hermano, déjalo.

—Quizá seas fuerte, pero ni siquiera tú puedes resistir esto. ¿Te gusta?

—Tú... .

—¿Qué dices? Oh, lamento que no pueda escucharte. ¿Quieres que suba el volumen?

—Tú... ¡realmente me desesperas! —gritó Vejita, liberando de golpe toda la fuerza de su aura en una explosión rugiente de poder que tumbó a todos en medio de un estruendo. El cabello del saiya-jin pasó del negro al rubio en un segundo y el radar de poder de José desplegó un mensaje de advertencia—. ¡Se acabó el juego, sabandija estúpida! ¡Vas a morir!

Vejita se repuso y, lanzándose a una velocidad increíble, logró ponerle el antebrazo en la garganta a Zeiva para luego aplastarlo contra una pared. El terrícola había llegado al límite de su resistencia y comenzó a sentir que se asfixiaba cuando la parte de la armadura que le cubría el cuello empezó a agrietarse. Las dieciocho millones de unidades de poder se habían convertido en el menor de sus problemas. A José sólo le quedaba un último truco, uno que no le funcionaría dos veces.

Pero era un truco muy bueno.

Después de todo, les había funcionado espléndidamente a él y a Jesús Ferrer en una pelea contra Hulk... .

Se llevó la mano derecha a la espalda para romper la caja del generador de arkonium que daba poder a su armadura de batalla y, con mucho trabajo, extrajo un cable que soltó una sonora lluvia de chispas por todas partes en medio de la penumbra que los rodeaba. Mientras continuaban forcejeando, Vejita se permitió esbozar una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Te quedaste sin palabras, gusano? Está vez te tengo.

—No, yo te tengo a ti —replicó José e inmediatamente después clavó la punta del cable en la frente de Vejita.

La descarga se introdujo en el cuerpo del saiya-jin y electrocutó a ambos rivales por unos instantes hasta que el generador de arkonium estalló con una fuerza impresionante; llamaradas azules y naranjas cubrieron a los dos hombres para extenderse hacia todos lados, que desaparecieron casi al instante, dejando tras de sí humo negro... y dos cuerpos en el suelo... .

—¡Vejita! —exclamó Andrea, agazapada detrás de una mesa de conferencias, al pensar que tanto su hermano como el saiya-jin habían perdido la vida—. ¡No!

_Continuará... ._


	145. EL JUEGO DE LOS PODEROSOS

**_LA LEYENDA_ **

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO CXLIV**

**EL JUEGO DE LOS PODEROSOS**

_USS Enterprise (Puente de Mando)_

El general Winfield Scott recibió de muy mal humor las últimas noticias. Le habían garantizado que todos los sistemas de armas en la _Churubusco_ serían desactivados, que el grueso de los soldados enemigos abandonaría el combate en medio del caos y el pánico generados por el ataque sorpresa, y que además sería una batalla corta. Desafortunadamente para los atacantes, ninguna de aquellas promesas hechas por Cariolano, MacDaguett y los Hombres de Oscuro, se había cumplido. La nave insignia de la flota alienígena había iniciado un repentino contraataque que ponía en jaque toda la estrategia inicial denominada _"Awe and shock"_ y las fuerzas de la Alianza Estelar no parecían dispuestas a ofrecer la rendición, mucho menos a salir huyendo.

Los comandantes de la flota terrícola insistían en mantener el optimismo a pesar de que la situación había dado un vuelco inesperado, pero Scott deseaba estrangular personalmente a los Hombres de Oscuro una vez que los tuviera enfrente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ellos habían asegurado y eso le provocaba una terrible irritación que amenazaba con transformarse en un ataque de ira.

—¿Han logrado encontrar al agente K? —preguntó a los técnicos de comunicaciones que seguían repartiendo órdenes a toda la flota—. ¿Dónde demonios está mi enlace? ¡Respondan!

—Lo lamento, señor, pero no hemos logrado hacer contacto —se disculpó un operador con la mano todavía presionando el audífono de su auricular—. Los Hombres de Oscuro no han respondido a nuestros llamados y tenemos reportes de que algunos cazas enemigos han entrado a nuestro perímetro defensivo. Tampoco hemos podido contactar con el almirante Cariolano.

—Maldición —murmuró Scott—. ¿Qué no saben darme más que malas noticias?

Scott dirigió su mirada hacia el enorme ventanal de observación. Desde ahí la batalla se veía como una celebración de fuegos artificiales y pirotecnia del 4 de Julio en Washington. Las naves estelares, distanciadas entre sí por kilómetros, intercambiaban continuos disparos de turboláser, mísiles y ráfagas rail. La flota de la Tierra todavía mantenía la ventaja, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Sí las naves que Cariolano había despachado a lo lejos con engaños regresaban de súbito, la batalla entraría en una fase donde sería muy complicada ganarla. Tras meditar unos instantes en aquella posibilidad, Scott suspiró en un intento por apaciguar la ira que crecía dentro de él con cada segundo que transcurría.

—Señor, nos está llegando información proveniente del _Kauffman_ y del_ Arleigh Burke_ y no son buenas noticias —anunció uno de los oficiales más jóvenes desde otro extremo del Puente de Mando—. Dos escuadrones de cazas enemigos han comenzado a perseguir a nuestros _EA-6B Prowler_. Las naves _E-2C Hawkeye_ han confirmado estos últimos reportes.

Aquello era lo menos que Scott necesitaba escuchar. El general jugueteó con la llave cuadrada que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello. No tenía tiempo para hablar con los demás comandantes de la flota e iniciar un debate sobre consideraciones éticas o humanitarias respecto a los conflictos. Scott, como todo buen militar americano, era un devoto admirador del General Sherman y, al igual que éste, profesaba la creencia de que mientras más cruentas fueran las guerras, más pronto terminarían. Había llegado la hora de poner el dedo en el gatillo de las armas más poderosas de la flota y convertir la batalla en un infierno donde los aliens se quemarían.

—Sí derriban a esos _Prowler_, perderemos las medidas electrónicas que causan interferencia y las naves enemigas recuperarán las comunicaciones entre sí. Lo mejor será que adelantemos el uso de los mísiles de uso táctico_ Minuteman-12_.

—Pero, señor —protestó el oficial—. Tenemos bastantes tropas involucradas en la batalla y sí utilizamos mísiles _Minuteman-12_, todos morirán.

Los _LGM-30F_ _Minuteman-12 _eran proyectiles balísticos blindados con una longitud de casi veinte metros y un diámetro de dos que portaban varias ojivas termonucleares de 16 megatones cada una. Estaban equipados con modernos ordenadores de navegación que guiaban al mísil durante toda su trayectoria y eso les hacía totalmente inmunes a cualquier influencia desde naves enemigas o fenómenos astronómicos.

—Estoy consciente de ello —dijo Scott con indiferencia, sacándose la cadena que pendía de su cuello para tomar la llave y luego se aproximó a un panel de control en donde había un miniteclado numérico junto a una pequeña ranura—. Sin embargo, estoy convencido de que los mísiles _Minuteman-12_ deberán ser usados. Cualquier cosa es preferible que ver ganar a esos asquerosos alienígenos. Den aviso a la flota de que usaremos armas termonucleares para que todo mundo se prepare —hizo una pausa y miró fijamente la astronave _Churubusco_ a través del ventanal—. Acerquen el _Enterprise_ a posición de disparo y luego apunten contra la nave insignia de la maldita flota extraterrestre. Será la primera en ser destruida. En caso de que los cazas enemigos amenacen con interferir, enviaremos a los _Predators_ y a los _X-45C_. Estos últimos pueden llevar mísiles de medio alcance con capacidad nuclear.

Scott introdujo la llave en la ranura y la hizo girar. Después tecleó una secuencia numérica y pulsó el botón de introducción de datos. En la consola de mando se abrió un pequeño compartimento del que se elevó un botón rojo iluminado. Los mísiles _Minuteman-12_ ahora estaban listos para ser lanzados.

—Es hora de jugar a ser Dios —murmuró el general con satisfacción.

.

.

En el espacio, Black entró en ángulo de ataque. Trató de fijar la retícula sobre un _FS-22 Raptor_, pero se trataba de una nave stealth y eso le impedía fijar correctamente el blanco en la computadora. Tenía que acercarse hasta quedar a pocos metros para lograr apuntarle correctamente a cualquier _Raptor_ y eso complicaba las cosas para todo piloto por más experimentado que fuera. Los potentes motores del _Lightning V-4_ aceleraron con fuerza cuando pulso los mandos, pero el piloto del _FS-22_ reaccionó aumentando también su velocidad para alejarse.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Joseph—. El sistema de radar no funciona bien a menos que me aproxime. No te vas a escapar, miserable.

De pronto, un _FS-18 Hornet_ y varios cazas drones _Predator_ se colocaron detrás de Black y le dispararon una lluvia de mísiles _Siderwinder_ que accionaron todos los sensores de proximidad en la cabina del _Lightning_.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó Joseph—. ¡A mí no me darán!

Black accionó la palanca con la letra B en su tablero y su _Lightning _cambió de modalidad, convirtiéndose en guerrero _Battroid_. Cuando uno de los mísil estaba a punto de golpearlo, el enorme robot lo derribó con los disparos de su arma y luego acribilló al _FS-18 Hornet_ y a los _Predators_ que lo perseguían hasta que destruyó a hasta la última de las naves enemigas. Joseph hizo que su Mecha se volviera hacia una formación de _EA-6B Prowler_ que volaban escoltados por drones _Predators_ y les disparó continuamente, alcanzando a un _Prowler_ y destruyéndolo. Las acciones del líder del escuadrón _Wolf_ permitieron que otro _Lightning_ se acercara desde arriba para acabar con un segundo _Prowler_ usando un mísil _MRM_ de medio alcance.

—_Wolf-1_, ¿me copia? —preguntó Emily por el intercomunicador.

—Lo copio, _Megaroad_ —El fusil del Battroid de Black disparó ráfagas de luz en contra de ocho _Predators_ y derribó a cuatros de ellos en el acto. Las restantes naves enemigas se dieron a la fuga—. Todavía hay mucha interferencia, pero puedo escucharlos. Tenemos las manos un poco llenas por este lado. ¿Cuándo nos van a mandar algo de ayuda?

—Acabamos de contactar a la _Churubusco_ hace unos cuantos minutos —dijo Emily—. Nos informaron que sufrieron un sabotaje interno y eso paralizó temporalmente sus sistemas de armas y comunicaciones, pero ya lo remediaron y pronto enviarán a todos sus cazas disponibles a la batalla.

—Eso se oye bien —dijo Black.

—Sin embargo necesitamos que tú y tu escuadrón despejen el área sobre los muelles de embarque o los tipos malos no permitirán que los cazas despeguen. Tal parece que las fuerzas enemigas planean algo porque incluso una de las naves más grandes está avanzando hacia la _Churubusco_.

—Enterado —repuso Black, tirando de una palanca para regresar su _Lightning_ a la modalidad _Fighter_ y luego puso los motores a máxima potencia—. Veremos lo que se traen entre manos. _Wolf-1_, fuera.

.

.

_Planeta Adur._

Las naves terrícolas lanzaron varios proyectiles contra la capital aduriana, que explotaron entre los edificios y las calles repletas de gente. Los vehículos voladores estallaban y caían hacia tierra luego de recibir disparos. Por lo menos unas mil personas murieron con los primeros ataques. Un ruido ensordecedor llenó el cielo cuando los enormes bombarderos _BS-52 Stratofortress_ comenzaron a dejar caer sus bombas y las defensas antiaéreas de la ciudad abrieron fuego contra ellos.

Mientras las bombas estallaban y los mísiles _Paveway III_ guiados por láser impactaban en los blancos seleccionados, la emoción inundó a los marines, quienes, alegremente, empezaron a cantar:

"By doors are opens

The job almost done

Killing those aliens

We are having some fun"

El entusiasmo de los artilleros norteamericanos era mayúsculo. Los gritos al estilo _Cherokee _y las apuestas no se hicieron esperar. Los proyectiles _MK-84_, mejor conocidos como bombas electromagnéticas, y los mísiles _JSOW_ funcionaban a la perfección. Los marines festejaron el lanzamiento puntual y preciso de más de siete mil bombas y mísiles sin detenerse a pensar si los destinatarios de tales artefactos eran niños, mujeres o ancianos.

Una docena de columnas de humo negro se elevaban hacia un cielo donde no corría el viento, extendiéndose hasta formar una nube oscura sobre la ciudad. Había personas bajo los escombros; se oían gritos, llanto, chillidos de pánico y había heridos por todas partes. Los cuerpos destrozados de las victimas habían caído en las más raras y antinaturales posturas. Había mujeres sollozando y corriendo en todas direcciones, cada cual respondiendo a sus necesidades más urgentes, apurándose por encontrar a sus seres queridos, a sus hijos, a sus padres, al novio, convencidas de que lo habían perdido por aquel ataque terrícola.

La destrucción se iba esparciendo por todo el planeta como una enfermedad mortal, pero de momento Cadmio no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ganar la dura batalla en la que Saulo y él estaban involucrados contra el general Azrael.

Tras evadir la rápida técnica del príncipe de Endoria y contraatacar, Azrael alzó su pierna derecha hacia atrás, hasta que la punta de su bota golpeó la barbilla de Cadmio con tanta fuerza que éste cayó de espaldas al piso rocoso, quedando totalmente desorientado y aturdido.

—Sus esfuerzos no sirven de nada —dijo Azrael con serenidad, con sus espadas en lo alto—. Dejen de luchar y ríndanse ante mí. El Imperio de Abbadón jamás tendría piedad con ustedes, pero yo podría concederles un final sin dolor y sin deshonra.

—No nos interesa tus ofrecimientos, traidor —replicó Saulo, mientras se lanzaba en un nuevo asalto con toda la fuerza de su Chi concentrada en los puños y añadía—: Es hora de que conozcas toda la furia del... _¡Falcon Fire!_

Mientras la contienda entre Azrael y el príncipe Saulo continuaba su marcha, Cadmio se tomó unos instantes para replantear su estrategia. Era la tercera ocasión en que Azrael lo hacía morder el polvo y lo cierto era que no buscaba una cuarta. Hasta el momento, ningún de sus ataques había logrado algo que se pareciera remotamente a un éxito, pero Saulo tampoco gozaba de mejor suerte a pesar de sus técnicas. Tenían que hallar un modo de recuperar la ventaja o ambos terminarían siendo derrotados.

—No puedo creer que un ciego me esté dando una paliza —murmuraba el Celestial, acariciándose la quijada—. ¿Qué es lo que me diría el Maestro Aristeo en un momento como este? Ah, sí, "Cadmio, debes ver a través de los ojos de tu enemigo para anticipar sus acciones" —hizo una pausa y entornó la mirada—. Pero mi enemigo es un maldito ciego y sus ojos están cerrados todo el tiempo. Otro ejemplo que evidencia que la práctica no se lleva con la teoría.

Pero Cadmio recordó que había muchas formas de ver, y no todas se basaban en el sentido de la vista. En una ocasión, Aristeo le había vendado los ojos y después le instó a usar sus demás sentidos como el oído, el olfato e incluso el tacto para orientarse durante un entrenamiento que consistía en eludir rocas. Sí Azrael no podía usar la vista, entonces debía depender de otro sentido e incluso el Chi para orientarse y "ver" lo que había en su alrededor. Algo muy sabido por todos era que cuando un sentido está ausente, se agudizan los demás y Cadmio finalmente había hallado un modo de retomar la iniciativa.

—Humm, Azrael debe estarse orientado usando los oídos —murmuró el Celestial, contemplando el enfrentamiento entre Saulo y Azrael—. Y sin duda su intuición le indica también la presencia de mi Chi, así que tendré que confundirlo para luego acercarme y darle su merecido.

Tras esperar a que Saulo hiciera una pausa en el combate y se distanciara de su adversario para reponer fuerzas, Cadmio comenzó a correr en derredor de Azrael lanzando veloces ráfagas de energía con las dos manos. Los disparos impactaron una y otra vez el suelo alrededor del general y causaron fuertes detonaciones que por un breve instante lo desconcertaron.

—Tu puntería es tan mala como tus técnicas —se burló Azrael, mientras las descargas explotaban a sus costados y levantaban una cortina de humo y escombros que saltaban por los aires—. Yo podré ser ciego, pero jamás he fallado tanto en darle a un blanco. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, inútil Caballero Celestial?

La lluvia de disparos empezó a intensificarse y la sonrisa de confianza que Azrael exhibía pasó a transformarse en una expresión de perplejidad. El ruido provocado por los estallidos de los ataques de Cadmio era tan intenso, estridente y continuo que había comenzado a dificultarle oír los latidos y la respiración de sus dos adversarios. Si no podía oír con claridad, tampoco lograría saber por dónde lo atacarían, pero afortunadamente todavía lograba sentir el Chi de Cadmio, Saulo y de todo ser vivo cercano y eso compensaba la falta de visión y oído.

—Eso no te ayudará, Cadmio —murmuró Azrael, colocando en diagonal una de sus espadas llameantes en dirección a Saulo—. Todavía puedo sentir la presencia de ambos y así jamás podrán sorprenderme. Admito que fue una buena idea, pero es inútil contra alguien que puede percibir el aura de sus enemigos.

Cadmio formó una esfera de Chi en sus manos, dio un rápido salto en el aire y la arrojó hacia un lado; luego disminuyó el nivel de su energía interna hasta el mínimo al tiempo que caía, justo sobre Azrael. Éste percibió que la energía de Cadmio se alejaba, hacia la derecha, y se volvió hacia donde aguardaba Saulo. De pronto, el sexto sentido tan desarrollado que le había proporcionado su duro entrenamiento le advirtió del peligro, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Un directo de derecha se estampó contra la cara del general, seguido de un poderoso gancho izquierdo que lo hizo soltar una de sus espadas. Cadmio se aprestó a recoger el arma y cargó inmediatamente contra un desorientado enemigo que apenas logró defenderse. La expresión de Azrael distaba mucho de la sonrisa de seguridad con la que había iniciado la pelea y ahora tenía que esforzarse mucho para defenderse de los ataques de Cadmio.

Azrael intentó echarse a un lado para tomar ventaja, pero un veloz _Falcon Fire_ disparado por Saulo le sirvió para recordarle que luchaba contra dos contrincantes igual de peligrosos.

—¡Está vez vas a perder algo más que la vista! —clamó Cadmio, atacando con un rápido movimiento de izquierda a derecha que Azrael apenas logró contener—. ¿De qué te sirve ahora tu arrogancia? ¡Vas a tragarte todas tus palabras!

Azrael consiguió hacer distancia entre él y su enemigo, pero Cadmio empezó a perseguirlo en una veloz embestida. Las hojas llameantes chocaron con fuerza y ambos permanecieron frente a frente con las espadas enzarzadas.

—¡Tú quieres derrotar al Imperio y me llamas ciego! —dijo Azrael con rabia.

—Al menos no moriré con un disparo por la espalda como lo han hecho todos los que sirven al Imperio. ¿Crees que N´astarith dejará que tú y Azmoudez sigan vivos cuando todo esto de la guerra termine? Si eso es lo que piensas, eres más estúpido de lo que siempre me pareciste.

—¿Tratas de confundirme? —Azrael tuvo que retroceder cuando Cadmio lo empujó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo la guardia en alto mientras ambos adversarios giraban uno alrededor del otro en espera de hallar una oportunidad—. Azmoudez me dijo que los Celestiales y sus aliados dirían todo tipo de mentiras, pero que debía ignorarlos para no dejarme engañar. No me agrada N´astatith o alguno de los Khan si eso es lo que crees, pero colaborar con el Señor de Abbadón es la única forma de asegurar mi propia supervivencia y la de mi mundo.

—No puedo creer que te tragues esas mentiras —replicó Cadmio antes de saltar, embistiendo y golpeando la defensa de su adversario, pero éste consiguió resistir tenazmente a pesar de que tenía problemas en su intento por retomar la ofensiva. El Celestial profirió un grito de guerra y extendió un puño, disparando una veloz ráfaga de Chi que le dio a Azrael en el hombro derecho, quebrando la hombrera de su armadura e hiriéndole por primera vez.

El general reculó unos pasos hacia atrás. La sangre comenzó a escurrir a través de su brazo y empezó a gotear en el suelo.

_"Bien hecho, Cadmio "_, pensó Saulo, animando a su amigo y siguiendo la batalla con la mirada como si fuera él quien estuviera luchando con Azrael. _"Has conseguido herirlo"_.

—Déjame decirte un par de cosas sobre N´astarith —dijo Cadmio, contemplando a su adversario mientras éste retrocedía y fruncía el rostro en una mueca de dolor—. Ese sujeto es un experto en prometer cosas porque sabe que jamás las cumplirá. ¿Crees que eres el primero al que le ofrece seguridad, riquezas o inmortalidad a cambio de ayuda? ¿Qué me dices del príncipe Ferrer o de su padre? Ellos confiaron en N´astarith y lo perdieron todo, incluso el planeta Megazoar.

—Ellos dos lo traicionaron primero —contrarrestó Azrael, alzando su espada de nuevo—. Sí hubieran mantenido su alianza con el Imperio, ahora mismo estarían vivos. No trates de manipular los hechos porque sé bien cómo sucedieron las cosas.

—El príncipe Ferrer se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Tanto él como su padre hicieron un trato con N´astarith para evitar más conflictos en la galaxia, pero lo único que consiguieron fue un mayor sufrimiento para todos los meganianos y otros seres de distintos universos. ¿Dónde quedó la paz, la justicia y la prosperidad que les prometieron? ¿Qué le sucedió a los meganianos?

Inesperadamente, Azrael asestó un golpe de espada tan fuerte que Cadmio apenas logró contener, pero aún con ello sintió como se hundía todo el suelo bajo sus pies debido a la fuerza del mandoble.

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!

—¡Los poderosos únicamente usan a los demás! —Cadmio atacó de nuevo y dejó caer la hoja que sostenía sobre la de Azrael. Con un movimiento defensivo, Azrael alcanzó a cubrirse con su espada, pero las embestidas de Cadmio eran cada vez más poderosas y las cosas se complicaban para el general—. No creo que seas tan tonto para no darte cuenta que todos aquellos que detentan el poder sólo usan a los demás para sus fines y luego los desechan como si fueran basura —añadió el Celestial—. ¡Ese es el juego de los poderosos como tu amigo N´astarith!

Los contrincantes se alejaron de nuevo.

—¿Y cual es la alternativa que me ofreces, Caballero? —reviró Azrael—. ¿Una batalla heroica con un desenlace trágico? ¿La angustia de marchar contra un enemigo infinitamente superior a sabiendas de que la victoria es imposible? ¡Que final por demás tan patético!

—Las alternativas te las debes dar tu mismo —El Celestial retrocedió, avanzó, golpeó y desvió una estocada de su enemigo—. Yo elegí vivir, pelear y morir a cambio de la libertad y la paz de aquellos a quienes sirvo dentro de la Alianza Estelar. Bien podría hacer lo mismo que tú, pero elegí otra alternativa, la de servir a los demás y proteger a los débiles en vez de ser el peón de alguien más poderoso.

—¿Qué hay de malo con servir a un poderoso? El Imperio de N´astarith traerá la paz, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de paz? —inquirió Cadmio—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor? ¡El planeta Adur está siendo atacado y sus habitantes están siendo masacrados! —gritó el Celestial, a la vez que se precipitaba sobre su enemigo con un fuerte mandoble—. ¡Ellos son inocentes! ¡Jamás habrá paz en algo que ha sido maldecido por la Oscuridad!

El general apenas tuvo el tiempo justo para levantar su hoja y desviar el golpe de su adversario. Pero la espada que Azrael sostenía quedó partida en dos y las llamas que la cubrían se apagaron.

—Estás desarmado y herido, Azrael —le dijo Cadmio—. Ríndete ahora.

—¡Esto no me detendrá, estúpidos Caballeros Celestiales! —rugió Azrael, furioso, y empezó a concentrar todo el Chi que era capaz de reunir para realizar su más poderoso ataque. Tras lanzar al suelo su espada rota, elevó ambas manos al cielo como si fuera a realizar una plegaria—. No importa lo fuerte que seas. Tú jamás podrás resistir la fuerza de la poderosa técnica del _Dragón Supremo_.

—Ahora sabrás lo equivocado que estás, Azrael —lo animó Cadmio, clavando la espada en el piso y luego juntó ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo. El Chi del Celestial empezó a elevarse hasta que todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto por un halo de luz blanca—. He dejado que la furia y el orgullo me cegaran, pero ahora comprendo que ser un Celestial está más allá de todo eso. ¡Te demostraré la técnica que aprendí gracias al príncipe Jesús Ferrer!

Azrael respondió golpeando el suelo con sus palmas abiertas. El suelo pareció explotar cuando el general saltó por el aire formando un remolino de energía que tomó la forma de un dragón de luz, que se abalanzó directamente sobre Cadmio.

—_¡Dragón Supremo!_

—_¡Rayden Sha-Ma-Sha!_

Sin más, el Celestial contraatacó, convirtiendo su Chi en un potente relámpago que chocó contra el ataque de su enemigo y consiguió detenerlo en medio del aire. La lucha de poderes era tan impresionante que atrajo la atención inmediata de varios Shadow Troopers, gárgolas del Ejército del Mal y gnomulones inorgánicos.

.

.

Azmoudez abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión. Lo que estaba mirando era sencillamente inconcebible y si no lo estuviera viendo en persona nunca lo habría creído. ¡Hikaru Shidou continuaba viva! Las mangas del _Seifoku_ que vestía la Guerrera Mágica habían sido parcialmente desgarradas y tenía algunos rasguños en su rostro y las manos, pero fuera de esto no tenía heridas de consideración.

—¿Cómo es posible? —exclamó el general—. ¡Tú deberías estar muerta luego de recibir mi ataque!

—No seré vencida tan fácilmente como piensas —repuso Hikaru, mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sostenía en su hoja—. Esta espada fue creada por Presea y está hecha de un material muy especial que no te será fácil destruir, Azmoudez.

—Tengo que admitir que me has dejado bastante sorprendido, Hikaru —reconoció el general con sinceridad. Tras una leve pausa, levantó sus manos y añadió—: No creí que esa espada que usas fuera tan resistente, pero no volveré a subestimar ningún arma mágica creada en el mundo de Céfiro. Tal vez han peleado con valor, niñas, pero ninguna de ustedes tiene la fuerza suficiente para derrotarme y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que las elimine una por una o todas a la vez. ¿Por qué no mejor se rinden?

Tanto las Guerreras Mágicas como las Sailor Senshi se pusieron en guardia. Sailor Saturn hizo girar su _Silent Glave_ y apuntó su brillante hoja contra el pecho del general.

—Tontas —murmuró Azmoudez, levantando una mano—. Que no se diga que no tuvieron oportunidad.

—Me parece que las estás subestimando, Azmoudez —dijo una voz a espaldas del general—. Si todas ellas fueran oponentes fáciles de vencer, ya las habrías matado, pero aún están de pie y su determinación es más grande que antes.

Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver llegar a Trunks. Expresiones de alegría iluminaron los rostros de las Sailor Senshi y las Guerreras Mágicas.

—Trunks —murmuró Azmoudez de mala gana—. Estás vivo todavía.

Sailor Jupiter corrió hasta Trunks y lo abrazó tiernamente. Ahora sentía una especial cercanía entre los dos que atribuyó al momento y a la desperada batalla que todos libraban. Empero detectó un cambio en el Guerrero Zeta cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, una esencia distinta que parecía radiar su corazón.

—Trunks, que bueno que hayas venido —dijo Sailor Jupiter.

—No pensarías que iba a dejarlas luchar solas, ¿verdad? —murmuró él con gentileza.

Azmoudez, furioso, cerró los puños y entornó la mirada. La última vez que había visto a Trunks, éste libraba una dura batalla junto con otros en contra de un musculoso alienígena de nombre Garlick Junior, quien no se cansaba de cacarear una y otra vez que poseía la vida eterna.

Pero parecía que ni eso le había servido para vencer a sus enemigos ya que Trunks continuaba vivo.

El general supuso que No.18, Karmatrón, Piccolo, Shilbalam, Shiryu, Hyoga, Firia y los demás también habían sobrevivido a la pelea con Garlick Junior y que muy probablemente ahora mismo se estarían disgregando por el campo de batalla para derrotar al resto de los aliados de N´astarith. Las cosas no estaban marchando bien para los planes de Azmoudez.

—Sailor Jupiter, te daré una última oportunidad —advirtió Azmoudez, extendiendo una mano hacia la Inner Senshi, quien lo miró con desprecio—. Ven conmigo y me aseguraré de que salgas con vida de todo esto y regreses a tu mundo.

—Ella no irá contigo a ninguna parte —replicó Trunks severamente, dejando que toda la fuerza de su Ki fluyeran en torno a él y luego se convirtió en un Súper Saiya-jin con una intensa explosión de luz—. Azmoudez, no sé cómo has podido traicionarnos, pero vas a pagar por eso, maldito.

Azmoudez no respondió ni una palabra. Imbuido por el poder de su propio Chi, el general dio un salto hacia Trunks y le atacó con una veloz andanada de fuertes puñetazos que volaron con una velocidad imposible de seguir para el simple ojo humano. El Súper Saiya-jin reaccionó bloqueando o esquivando todos los ataques de su adversario y se las arregló para devolver varios golpes que Azmoudez repelió igualmente usando sus manos y brazos o esquivándolos.

De repente las manos de Azmoudez se aferraron al cuello de Trunks, quien reaccionó lanzando una violenta patada de gancho contra el abdomen de su rival, obligándole primero a soltarlo y luego a retroceder lentamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

Trunks permaneció quieto por un instante y miró atentamente cómo Azmoudez, todavía doblado hacia delante, se sujetaba el estómago e inhalaba violentamente. El general dobló una rodilla y posó una mano en el suelo para apoyarse mientras alzaba la mirada.

—Necios estúpidos —murmuró Azmoudez, jadeando—. No lo entienden, ¿verdad? Quizá lograron acabar con ese payaso de Garlick Junior y tal vez algunos de ustedes puedan escapar de esta batalla, pero lo que no saben es que mientras combatimos aquí en este planeta, algunos de los agentes de N´astarith se infiltraron en la _Churubusco_ para robar las Gemas Estelares y es muy probable que ya lo hayan conseguido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Trunks con el entrecejo fruncido.

Azmoudez esbozó una leve sonrisa de burla y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que N´astarith reúna las doce Gemas Estelares y entonces obtendrá el máximo poder de la Existencia. Cuando eso suceda, ni siquiera la fuerza combinada de todos ustedes podrá derrotarlo. ¿Lo entienden, gusanos? ¡Están solos contra el poder de Abbadón y nadie podrá ayudarlos!

.

.

_Tierra-616_  
_Stark Industries (Cuarteles de Tony Stark)_

Los _Illuminati_ eran una organización secreta compuesta por varios de los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra: el Hechicero Supremo Doctor Strange. Black Bolt, Rey de los _Inhumans_. Charles Xavier, fundador de los _X-Men_ y activista por los derechos mutantes. Reed Richards, miembro fundador de los _Fantastic Four_. Namor, Regidor de Atlantis y conocido como el Submariner e Iron Man, miembro fundador de los _Avengers_.

Estos seis hombres habían trabajado juntos durante años para dar forma al status del Súper humano y el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Para mantener la confianza entre los miembros del grupo, la existencia de los _Illuminati_ era secreta para todos, incluso sus compañeros y familiares.

En una enorme pantalla, Tony Stark había hecho aparecer una imagen de la atmósfera de la Tierra siendo alcanzada por una estela brillante compuesta por una energía poderosa. No era inusual que el planeta tuviera contacto con energías originadas en las profundidades del espacio exterior. A diario la Tierra era bombardeada por oleadas de radiación cósmica y tormentas magnéticas generadas por su propio Sol, pero a diferencia de aquellos fenómenos astronómicos propios de la naturaleza, la energía que se mostraba en el monitor no provenía del Sol o de algún otro punto lejano del universo, sino que había surgido de una fisura en la misma continuidad del espacio-tiempo.

Tanto la fisura como la misteriosa estela de energía habían aparecido y desaparecido en apenas una fracción de segundo, y por lo mismo únicamente había sido captada por algunos cuantos seres con habilidades especiales o por medios tecnológicos superiores a los convencionales.

—Como les comenté anteriormente —dijo Stark—, los satélites de mi compañía pudieron obtener una lectura breve de esta emanación de radiación bastante enigmática. La energía estaba modulando constantemente a múltiples frecuencias con picos y valles fuera de toda escala conocida.

Hasta entonces, Stark no le había mostrado a sus compañeros nada que no supieran ya gracias a sus propios medios. Reed Richards miró en forma pensativa la pequeña tableta computarizada que sostenía entre sus manos y cotejó sus propias observaciones compiladas en un fichero informático. No había nada más que pudiera deducir de aquel extraño fenómeno salvo que se trataba de una fuerza extremadamente poderosa. ¿Qué o quién había originado semejante despliegue de energía tan poderoso como para rasgar el espacio y el tiempo? ¿Acaso se trataba de algún tipo de amenaza potencial para la Tierra? ¿Se repetiría de nuevo en lo futuro? ¿Qué implicaciones traería ese fenómeno en el corto plazo?

Ésas y otras más eran las preguntas para las cuales Mister Fantastic no tenía una respuesta todavía. Mientras que Richards continuaba meditando en sus propias teorías y conjeturas y Stark seguía mostrando imágenes en sus pantallas, Namor levantó su mano derecha para tomar la palabra.

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos tiene idea de dónde vino esa energía? —preguntó el Regidor de Atlantis con interés—. Estoy seguro de que Richards y tú podrían hablarnos por horas de todas las cuestiones científico relacionadas con esa misteriosa energía, Tony, pero lo que me interesa en realidad es averiguar si este fenómeno representa un peligro real para nuestro mundo.

Black Bolt asintió con la cabeza para expresar que se hallaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Namor. A pesar de que era más poderoso que cualquier otro _Inhuman_, el soberano de Attilan estaba forzado a permanecer en silencio para evitar que su poderosa voz destruyera a cualquier otro ser que estuviera cerca.

Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras los miembros de los _Illuminati_ se miraban entre sí.

—Por desgracia, no —terminó diciendo Reed Richards—. La información de la que disponemos resulta insuficiente para determinar el sitio exacto de donde se originó la energía que detectamos, pero lo que si puedo decirles, casi con seguridad, es que no pertenece a nuestro universo.

—¿Estás diciendo que vino desde otra dimensión? —preguntó Charles Xavier.

—Exactamente —confirmó Stark—. He revisado los datos que tengo y lo que Reed acaba de decirnos concuerda con mis conjeturas. Esa energía no sólo curvó el tiempo y el espacio, sino que los rebanó literalmente hablando.

El Doctor Strange inclinó su cabeza, pensativo, y finalmente dijo:

—El Ojo de Agamotto tampoco ha podido determinar la procedencia de esta misteriosa fuerza, pero ciertamente he podido saber dos cosas: Una es que no vino de la dimensión de Dormammu o de la de Set y la segunda es que la energía poseía una cierta naturaleza mística, aunque no se trataba de magia.

—Quizá deberíamos reunir a todos para decirles lo que sabemos —propuso Charles Xavier luego de pensarlo un poco—. Tal vez Thor, el doctor Banner, Quasar, Sersi, el Silver Surfer o alguien más pueda ayudarnos a obtener información sobre este fenómeno.

—O podríamos alarmarlos innecesariamente —opinó Strange.

—Más bien sería todo lo contrario —replicó Richards, girando su tableta computarizada para que todos pudieran ver las gráficas que la pantalla mostraba—. Antes de venir aquí, programé las computadoras del Edificio Baxter para que hicieran un escaneo del espacio y así determinar hasta que punto había llegado la ola de energía. Pues, bien, de acuerdo con mis cálculos, no sólo golpeó la Tierra, sino que se expandió a través de la galaxia y es bastante probable que incluso se haya extendido por todo el universo.

La expresión amenazadora característica de Namor se convirtió en una mueca de perplejidad cuando comprendió las implicaciones de lo que Richards había dicho. Sí la ola de energía se había expandido por todo el universo quería decir que poseía una fuerza extraordinaria, casi infinita.

—Por el Vishanti —murmuró el Doctor Strange.

—Tiene que haber una equivocación —afirmó Stark, sorprendido y un tanto alarmado—. ¿Estás seguro de qué hiciste bien tus cálculos, Reed?

—Los revisé dos veces, Tony —precisó Mister Fantastic.

—Entonces debemos actuar —dijo el soberano de Atlantis—. Tenemos que decirles a los demás lo que hemos averiguado y prepararnos para lo peor. ¿Creen que debamos llamar también al _Squadron Supreme_?

Stark se acarició la barbilla.

—No veo razón para no hacerlo, Namor. Quiero decir, Hyperion y los otros todavía se hallan atrapados en nuestro universo y cualquier cosa que amenace la Tierra, también les afectaría a ellos. Sé que hemos tenidos varios altercados con el _Squadron Supreme_ en el pasado, pero en este asunto creo que todos debemos estar del mismo lado.

—De acuerdo, reunamos a todos —aceptó Reed, consultó su tableta una vez más y luego recorrió con su mirada los rostros de sus compañerosantes de preguntar—: ¿En casa de quién haremos la reunión?

.

.

_Zambia, __África._  
_Complejo de Planetary, 1999, 16:23 hrs._

Todo empezó como siempre: extraño.

La vida siempre es así cuando trabajas para _Planetary_. El Doctor Benjamin Kwelo lo sabía. Siendo un talentoso astrofísico, había sido contratado por Elijah Snow en 1992, antes de que "el otro bando" aprovechara sus talentos o decidieran borrarlo de la faz de la tierra. Como africano, Kwelo nunca había soñado realmente con el trabajo que desempeñaba en _Planetary_. De todas las oficinas, instalaciones, laboratorios y complejos científicos con los que la organización contaba alrededor del mundo, el de Zambia era uno de los mejor equipados para la observación espacial, contando incluso con un espaciopuerto. Y el Doctor Kwelo era el jefe de esa estación, supervisando todas las observaciones de anomalías registradas en el espacio y monitoreando las actividades de las especies extraterrestres conocidas en orbitar el planeta Tierra.

Pero esa tarde, lo extraño se trocó en abstruso e insólito.

De frente a la gran pantalla que mostraba diagramas del 95% de las regiones de la Vía Láctea, el Doctor Kwelo observaba unos extraños indicadores que indicaban una anomalía en La Brecha. Habían empezado hacía unas horas, pero a cada momento se hacían más alarmantes las mediciones que aparecían en la pantalla.

La Brecha es, por supuesto, la realidad donde se accede a las demás. Si el Multiverso es el conjunto de esas realidades, la Brecha es la estación de trenes que forma parte de ese Multiverso, pero que a la vez permitía accesar a cualquier parte de él. Incluso a las partes que no eran consideradas realidades propiamente dichas. Y, ahora, según lo que aparecía en la pantalla, algo raro pasaba dentro de ella. Y si algo pasaba en la Brecha, afectaba por ende al Multiverso.

—Esto no pinta nada bien —dijo el Doctor Kwelo a sus asistentes—. Será mejor localizar al señor Snow y al resto del equipo de campo cuanto antes. Sólo ellos podrían entender qué pasa aquí.

.

.

_La Brecha (el Carrier, viajando entre el mar de las realidades)_

El _Carrier_, una enorme aeronave inteligente de ochenta kilómetros de largo, viajaba a poca velocidad. Jenny Sparks se encontraba en uno de los muchos miradores de la enorme nave, fumando un cigarrillo y contemplando con aire ausente los haces de luz roja a su alrededor. Cada uno de esos haces era una vía, una autopista que llevaba a un universo diferente. Y Jenny, el Espíritu del Siglo XX, la protectora de la humanidad, se preguntaba si en alguno de esos universos la Tierra no sería un montón de basura como la que ella protegía.

—Jenny, habla Shen. Te necesitamos en el puente del _Carrier_ ahora —dijo Shen Li Min por el nanocomunicador que cada miembro de _The Authority_ tenía injertado en su cerebro—. Hay algo que debes ver.

—Maldición, Shen, ¿tengo cara de querer atender algo ahora? ¿No puede esperar un momento?

—Eh, Jenny, creo que ya no es tan necesario que vengas al puente. Tan sólo asómate hacia el frente de la nave... .

Intrigada y fastidiada, Jenny caminó hacia las ventanas que daban al frente. Lo que ahí vio la dejó pasmada. La Brecha, por su naturaleza, no podía tener fugas, ni rupturas. Y, sin embargo, ante el _Carrier_ se encontraba una enorme fisura que lentamente engullía todos los haces rojos que llevaban a otros universos. Era como si La Brecha estuviera implosionando.

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró Jenny.

.

.

_Atalaya, satélite de la Justice League (en órbita sobre Tierra-0)_

Para cuando por fin los invitaron a entrar, Zatanna, Raven y el Doctor Fate no perdieron ni un segundo y se introdujeron a la amplia Sala de Reuniones. La habitación era ovalada y al fondo había una pared con una serie de grandes ventanas panorámicas de observación tras las cuales podía verse la mitad iluminada del planeta Tierra, suspendido como una brillante joya de color azul sobre el aterciopelado negro del espacio.

En el centro de la sala, ocho héroes, todos reconocidos por sus grandes hazañas, una valentía excepcional y su gran determinación, aguardaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de conferencias. Eran los miembros fundadores de la _Justice League_, aquellos que con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en un símbolo, en una inspiración para toda la comunidad heroica que luchaba en favor de la humanidad bajo los ideales de paz, libertad y justicia: Superman, el Último Hijo del planeta Krypton. Batman, el Caballero Oscuro de Gotham City. Wonder Woman, Princesa Guerrera de las Amazonas de la isla Themyscira. Black Canary, poseedora de un Grito Sónico capaz de destrozar el acero. Aquaman, soberano del reino submarino de Atlantis. Flash, el hombre vivo más rápido del mundo. Green Lantern, portador del mítico Anillo de Poder y J´onn J´ozz, último sobreviviente del planeta Marte y mejor conocido entre los terrestres como el Martian Manhunter.

El Último Hijo de Krypton se levantó de su asiento para saludar a los recién llegados.

—Sean bienvenidos, amigos. Lamento que los hayamos hecho esperar, Zatanna, pero Hal y Barry estaban ocupados en otra parte y ustedes pidieron que todos estuviéramos presentes.

—Lo entendemos, Superman, y les damos las gracias por haber accedido a esta reunión —repuso Zatanna tras quitarse su sombrero de copa—. Es probable que se hayan preguntado porqué les pedimos verlos con tanta urgencia y la razón es que todos y cada uno de nosotros detectamos una perturbación mística causada por la irrupción de una fuerza misteriosa.

—¿Una fuerza misteriosa? —repitió Black Canary, quien se sentía intrigada.

—Si y fue tan poderosa que perturbó los dominios de los Lords del Caos y el Orden —dijo Zatanna.

—¿Creen que se trate de algún tipo de amenaza potencial? —inquirió Superman con los ojos fijos en Zatanna, Raven y el Doctor Fate, asegurándose de que sus palabras le hicieran comprender a todos los presentes que el Hombre de Acero estaba dispuesto a actuar de ser necesario si hubiera algún peligro.

—No estamos totalmente seguros de eso, Superman —El Doctor Fate avanzó unos pasos—. Lo que sí sabemos es que la energía que atravesó los dominios de los Lords del Caos y el Orden surgió en un plano existencial diferente al nuestro. En otras palabras, se originó en otra realidad y también alcanzó a la Tierra por unos breves instantes.

Batman bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la barbilla en una actitud reflexiva y cuidadosa.

—Hummm.

Flash aguardó un momento y luego preguntó:

—¿Soy sólo yo o también ustedes piensan que el hombre murciélago va a decir algo importante?

—¿Qué sucede, Batman? —le inquirió Zatanna.

El Caballero Oscuro alzó su rostro antes de responder.

—Tal vez se trate de una coincidencia, Zee, pero antes de venir aquí estuve leyendo unos reportes acerca de un fenómeno astronómico que se reportó en uno de los laboratorios propiedad de Empresas Wayne. Un grupo de satélites detectó una intensa estela de radiación cósmica que pasó por la atmósfera de la Tierra y luego se adentró en el espacio profundo.

—Las computadoras de la _Atalaya_ también registraron un flujo masivo de energía hace unas horas —dijo el marciano conocido como el Martian Manhunter, con sus dedos entrelazados encima de la mesa—. No tuve tiempo para hacer un análisis exhaustivo debido a la emergencia que asoló la costa de California, pero ahora estoy convencido de que se trata del mismo fenómeno del que habló Batman y la verdad es que no se parecía a nada que mi raza haya visto antes.

Raven se llevó las manos a su capucha oscura y la retiró de su cabeza. El cabello de Raven era tan negro como un cuervo y desafiantemente largo. Su rostro era hermoso y su cuerpo agradable a la vista, y su piel era tersa y blanca. Poseía poderes empáticos y curativos.

—Como seguro saben, soy la hija del demonio Trigon, quien mora en una dimensión demoníaca similar al Infierno donde sólo él gobierna —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Cuando percibí la intrusión de aquella fuerza misteriosa en los dominios místicos de los Lords del Caos y el Orden, sentí temor de que pudiera tratarse de algún plan orquestado por mi demoníaco padre y por esa razón estuve meditando por un largo rato para contactar la dimensión de Trigon.

—¿Y qué averiguaste, Raven? —preguntó Flash—. ¿Tu padre ha vuelto a las andadas?

La joven Titán negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero gracias a mi pequeño viaje astral, pude saber que la fuerza de la que estamos hablando también alcanzó la dimensión de Trigon. No puedo asegurarlo en este momento, pero sospecho que tal vez este inusual fenómeno se presentó en varios planos existenciales.

Aquellas palabras permanecieron flotando un rato en el aire.

—Lo que haya sido fue algo muy poderoso para manifestarse en tantas dimensiones al mismo tiempo —dijo el Doctor Fate—. Al igual que Raven, yo también hice un viaje astral y descubrí que aquella fuerza también fue percibida incluso en la dimensión de Ichthultu.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras los héroes asimilaban los hechos.

—Atenea, ilumínanos —murmuró Wonder Woman con preocupación—. Suena como si otra Crisis estuviera pronta a suceder.

—¿Creen que Darkseid esté involucrado en esto? —inquirió Aquaman.

Todos se volvieron hacia el Hombre de Acero para ver su reacción

—No me gusta como se oye todo esto —opinó el kryptoniano—. Lo mejor será convocar a toda la _Justice League_ y contactar a la _Justice Society_, los _Teen Titans_, los _Outsiders_, los _Freedom Fighter_, los _Metal Men_, los _Global Guardians_ e incluso a la _Doom Patrol_.

—Sería la mejor decisión, Superman —aprobó la voz de un hombre maduro—. Necesitaremos la ayuda de todos y cada uno de los campeones de este mundo.

Todos los héroes se giraron a un extremo de la habitación para descubrir a un hombre de rostro arrugado y barba blanca que los observaba tranquilamente. Iba vestido con un manto verde oscuro, tenía el cabello plateado y largo y sus ojos eran de un vistoso azul celeste. En su mano derecha sostenía un largo cayado de color blanco en el que se apoyaba.

—¡Gran Hera! —exclamó Wonder Woman, alzándose de su asiento con las manos puestas sobre su lazo mágico—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Lantern, contenlo —indicó Batman de inmediato.

Hal Jordan levantó su brazo y extendió su puño hacia el inesperado visitante. Un rayo de color esmeralda brotó del anillo de Green Lantern, creando una prisión de cuatro gruesas paredes con barrotes para mantener cautivo al hombre de cabellos plateados, quien no hizo el menor intento por evitarlo.

—Te saludo en nombre de la _Justice League Unlimited_ —dijo Superman—. ¿Quién eres y qué te trae aquí?

—Mi nombre es Aristeo —repuso el Maestro Celestial con voz profunda, franca y tranquila—. Soy el líder de la casi extinta Orden de los Caballeros Celestiales y he venido a este universo a solicitar su ayuda porque la Existencia entera está amenazada.

_Continuará... ._


	146. LEALTAD PERDIDA

**_LA LEYENDA_**

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO CXLV**

**LEALTAD PERDIDA**

_._

_Planeta Adur._

—¡Más! —exclamó N´astarith con fuerza. En la distancia, podía verse la reñida pelea entre el Santo Kanon de Géminis y el Khan Leinad de Leviatán. Más allá, a algunos metros a lo lejos, Asiont y Areth batallaban contra Zura mientras que, en un sitio diferente, Marine, Dai y Poppu enfrentaban una desigual lucha contra la poderosa Guardia de Orichalcum de Hadora—. ¡Necesito más! —gritó el Señor Oscuro—. ¡Dejen que los golpeen con sus pequeños puños! ¡Déjenlos intentar combatirlos en grupos o por separado! ¡Háganlos pedazos hasta que no sean más que cenizas y sangre! ¡Háganlos temblar y suplicar! ¡No debe quedar ningún sitio en la Existencia libre de violencia y odio! La Oscuridad me está alimentando bien, mis amigos, pero nunca es suficiente. ¡Más, más! ¡Pronto tendré la fuerza absoluta y cruzaré el Portal Estelar para llegar al mundo de Celestia!

En los alrededores de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera el más imponente templo de los Caballeros Celestiales, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury luchaban contra una horda de feroces gnomulones inorgánicos. Estaban consiguiendo rechazarlos cuando una gigantesca columna de acerocreto se despegó del suelo y se precipitó en dirección a Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen se volvió inmediatamente, lanzó una rosa roja contra el brazo de un gnomulón para inmovilizarlo y luego abrazó a Sailor Moon por los hombros. Los dos consiguieron apartarse antes de terminar aplastados. El pilar golpeó contra el suelo con violencia y se partió en varios pedazos.

Una enorme pared avanzó hacia Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen, pero estos lograron escapar nuevamente dando un salto hacia un costado mientras Usagi gritaba y gimoteaba constantemente. Luego, un enorme árbol voló hacia la pareja por el aire, pero Sailor Mars usó su técnica especial _Burning Mandala_ para incinerarlo antes de que pudiese alcanzar a Mamoru y a Usagi.

—¡Sailor Moon! —la llamó Sailor Mercury—. ¿Estás bien?

Usagi levantó la mirada hacia su amiga que se aproximaba corriendo para reunirse con ellos. Sailor Moon estaba totalmente desconcertada. Hasta el momento, los gnomulones inorgánicos no habían mostrado ser capaces de arrojar enormes objetos a distancia, pero supuso que tal vez poseían alguna clase de habilidad psíquica que apenas estaban dando a conocer.

—¿Quién demonios está arrojando cosas? —inquirió uno de los gnomulones inorgánicos con un grito, justo medio segundo antes de ser embestido por una segunda columna de acerocreto que salió disparada contra Sailor Mars.

—¡Malditas brujas! —chilló otro de los inorgánicos—. ¡Las mataremos por eso!

—_Mars..._ _Flame Sniper! (Saeta Llameante de Marte) —_Sailor Mars extendió sus manos para ajustar una flecha de fuego que ardía en un arco hecho de llamas. Rei Hino disparó y la _Saeta Llameante de Marte_ golpeó con un chisporroteó al pilar. En este instante se produjo una fuerte explosión que hizo que la columna se partiera en dos y cayera al suelo. Uno de los inorgánicos vio una oportunidad excelente para sorprender a Sailor Mars y petrificarla por la espalda, pero la Sailor Senshi se volvió para generar una segunda flecha que lanzó contra el gnomulón antes de que éste pudiera atacarla y le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado. El inorgánico se dobló hacia atrás un segundo antes de estallar en llamas.

—Buen tiro, Sailor Mars —la felicitó alguien desde la oscuridad.

La Sailor Senshi frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia un costado. No era la primera vez que oía esa voz.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Ah, confío en que no hayas olvidado mi rostro porque yo nunca he dejado de pensar en todas ustedes, Rei Hino —Una figura masculina emergió a la luz de las tres lunas adurianas y se detuvo delante de las Sailor Senshi—. Es hora de hacerles pagar por todo lo que me hicieron en el pasado.

Sailor Mars retrocedió un paso.

—¡Tú eres... .

—No puede ser —murmuró Sailor Mercury, ajustando su visor para escrutar al hombre situado al frente de todas ellas—. No se trata de una ilusión o de un engaño. En verdad eres tú.

—Así es —dijo una voz—. No soy un fantasma o una aparición.

—Es imposible —musitó Tuxedo Kamen—. Creí que habías muerto.

Y allí, en medio de las ruinas del antiguo Templo de los Caballeros Celestiales, a un lado de la feroz batalla que todavía continuaba, vestido con un uniforme negro, estaba el General del _Dark Kingdom_ llamado Jadeite.

.

.

_ Astronave Churubusco  
Nivel Cuarenta y uno_

Andrea Zeiva acercó su cara al rostro de su hermano, intentando percibir algún signo vital en él. José no respiraba. No parecía tener pulso. De pronto, los ojos de José Zeiva se abrieron tras el oscuro visor de la máscara de batalla que aún portaba y comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco.

—¡Hermano! —susurró la reina.

Zeiva miró con los ojos a la silueta de su hermana mayor.

—¿Dónde está el maldito enano?

Comprensivamente, estaba preocupado ante la posibilidad de que Vejita también se hubiera recuperado luego de la explosión. La detonación del acumulador de Arkonium que daba poder al traje de batalla de José Zeiva había devastado la sala de conferencias casi en su totalidad. Sólo la dureza de los fuertes muros de acerocreto y las consolas de control en las paredes habían protegido a Andrea, Misato y a los pocos embajadores, políticos, generales y soldados que aún quedaban vivos.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Zeiva, al tiempo que se incorporaba—. Esperaba que la explosión se hubiera ocupado de aniquilar a todos, pero no puse el generador a su máxima potencia por temor a matarme a mí mismo.

—¡Eres un miserable! —le espetó Misato, lanzando una rápida patada contra el rostro de Zeiva, pero éste levanto una mano para sujetar el pie de la comandante Katsuragi antes de que pudiera golpearlo—. ¿Qué? —exclamó Misato, parpadeando por el asombro.

—No te pases de lista, lindura —repuso Zeiva seriamente y luego arrojó el tobillo de Misato hacia lo alto para hacerla caer al piso—. Tal vez mi armadura esté seriamente dañada, pero no por eso pienses que estoy acabado. Apenas recupere la Espada del Fuego, todos estarán muertos.

Andrea Zeiva no se la pensó dos veces. Se lanzó al piso para tomar la Espada del Fuego de entre algunos escombros y alzarla en sus manos. Las llamas brotaron con fuerza de la hoja, alumbrando con brillo el rostro estupefacto de José Zeiva.

—No harás nada, hermano —advirtió la reina—. Tal vez no tenga poderes como los tuyos, pero sabes perfectamente que la hoja de esta espada puede herir incluso a Superman, así que será mejor que no te muevas.

—Bien jugado, hermana —repuso Zeiva retrocediendo.

Sabía que no tenía sentido andarse con juegos con su hermana. Pocas cosas en el universo podían bloquear la hoja llameante de la Espada del Fuego y aunque no era una esgrimista propiamente, Andrea había recibido entrenamiento militar durante su juventud y sabía usar una espada correctamente.

A pesar de que era más veloz, más fuerte y más alto que la mujer que tenía enfrente, José Zeiva sabía que no se había recuperado del todo de la explosión del acumulador de Arkonium y que Andrea podía, como una mera posibilidad fruto del azar, herirlo mortalmente agitando aquella hoja llameante, ya fuera incluso por accidente. Tenía que ganar unos minutos en los que se recuperaba del aturdimiento y reunir fuerzas para paliar la debilidad que sentía.

—Esto no tiene sentido, hermana, baja la espada.

—¡Nunca! Debería matarte —replicó Andrea—. ¡Te mataré!

Zeiva le dirigió esa sonrisa divertida de hermano menor que Andrea conocía desde que era una niña.

—No podrás hacerlo.

—¿Piensas que no me atrevería?

—Hubo un tiempo en que dudé que lo harías, pero ahora estoy convencido de que estás dispuesta a hacerlo. Has cambiado mucho desde que dejamos la Tierra hace tantos años y lo entiendo perfectamente.

La hoja cubierta de llamas titubeó un poco.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No te das cuenta de que N´astarith sólo te está usando para sus fines y que al final te asesinará como hizo con Jesús Ferrer y sus hermanos? Cuando dejaste la Tierra, decías que lo que más te importaba era defender la Justicia y la Libertad y ahora eres otra persona.

—Sigo queriendo lo mismo que cuando vivíamos en la Tierra —dijo él, pero lo dijo con los dientes apretados—. Lo único que ha cambiado son los medios que he tomado para cumplir esos propósitos. Haré todo lo que sea necesario con tal de alcanzar las metas que me he fijado.

—¿Incluso asesinar a personas inocentes? —las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Andrea y resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Años atrás, cuando explorábamos el océano de universos paralelos que conforman la Existencia, reaccionaste con horror y enojo ante los crímenes de ese mutante llamado Magneto y ahora tú estás actuando del mismo modo que él, ¿no te das cuenta, hermano?

El rostro de José Zeiva se endureció.

—No me compares con ese genocida maniático. Magneto es un estúpido que asesina por cuestiones raciales que resultarían triviales en una civilización avanzada. Lo que yo pretendo va más allá de buscar el simple bienestar de una sola raza. Mi meta es terminar para siempre con todas las guerras que han asolado la galaxia y luego inaugurar una nueva era de prosperidad como jamás se ha visto. ¿Por qué demonios nadie lo quiere comprender?

—Pero N´astarith sólo ha traído el caos —protestó Andrea—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de paz y prosperidad si estás de parte de ese lunático que amenaza incluso a otros universos? Él te está usando para lograr sus fines malvados.

—No pasará nada —murmuró José—. Deja que N´astarith se haga llamar Señor de los Imperios. Él hará el trabajo sucio, toda la opresión que generará para unir toda la Existencia para siempre. Unirla contra él. Se convertirá en el sujeto más odiado de la Historia. Y cuando llegué el momento adecuado... acabaré con él.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Andrea.

—No lo escuches, Andrea —le indicó Misato—. ¡Acaba con el!

—¿Te das cuenta, hermana? Al final de cuentas seré el único héroe de esta historia, como siempre lo planeé desde el inicio. Todos me aclamarán como el salvador de todos los tiempos. Al fin podré ser el amo de todo —José levantó la mirada—. Y tendremos paz. Por siempre.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Maldita sea! —clamó José Zeiva—. ¡Estoy tratando de salvar a la galaxia y a todos los universos! Soy el único que tiene las agallas para hacer lo necesario. La Existencia no necesita héroes timoratos como Superman o Thor. Ellos no tienen el valor para hacer lo necesario para eliminar el caos reinante.

—¿Al costo de lo que eres? —reviró Andrea—. Una vez fuiste un buen hombre, hermano. Todavía puedes serlo. Detén lo que estás haciendo.

—Se acabo la conversación, hermana, dame la espada ahora mismo.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Te mataré si es necesario!

—Te dije que no podrás hacerlo —Zeiva desenvainó la Espada del Relámpago con calma, y su hoja chisporroteó de vida—. Y no es porque piense que no eres capaz de asesinarme, sino porque tú nunca podrás derrotarme en un duelo.

—¡La espada de Jesús Ferrer! —exclamó Andrea con sorpresa—. Pero eso no puede ser posible. ¿Cómo es que tú la tienes? Jesús murió en el planeta Noat y nunca encontramos la Espada del Relámpago.

—El espíritu de mi viejo amigo me la entregó luego de que él murió. No tengo idea del por qué me la entregó, pero ahora es toda mía. Estoy seguro que aún recuerdas perfectamente que la Espada del Relámpago tiene un poder equiparable al de la Espada del Fuego.

—No lo he olvidado —contrarrestó Andrea, sosteniendo la hoja llameante en diagonal hacia abajo, empuñándolo a la altura del hombro—. Pero tú también debes tener presente que la Espada del Fuego puede bloquear cualquier ataque de la Espada del Relámpago.

Andrea dio un paso al frente, atacando con un golpe de derecha a izquierda. Pero la hoja de la Espada del Relámpago se situó bajo la de fuego con un ligero movimiento, levantándola de pronto y desviándola inofensivamente hacia arriba. La muñeca de José Zeiva se movió girando ligeramente, rodeando la Espada de Fuego con un giro repentino y arrancándosela de la mano con un tirón repentino, cayendo al suelo a lo lejos.

—Te lo dije, hermana —se burló José Zeiva—. Podrás tener ciertas nociones básicas de cómo utilizar una espada, pero yo no sólo soy un espadachín, sino que domino el arte de la esgrima. Ahora ríndete.

Desde detrás de él le dispararon una esfera de luz, mortal y precisa.

José Zeiva apenas consiguió volverse a tiempo, levantando la Espada del Relámpago, para rebotar el ataque hacia otra dirección. La bola de Chi voló hacia una de los muros de la habitación y explotó con fuerza, lanzando trozos de acerocreto en distintas direcciones y destruyendo una enorme pantalla de observación.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Zeiva, entornando la mirada—. Creí que la explosión del acumulador de Arkonium te había matado o al menos te mantendría inconsciente por más tiempo, pero eres un sujeto más resistente de lo que suponía. De todas formas, mi armadura me protegió del estallido y por eso resulté menos lastimado que tú.

Vejita tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, sudor y polvo. Sus vestimentas estaban chamuscadas en algunas partes y habían sido desgarradas en otras por la explosión. Su cabello era negro nuevamente. Esa era una señal inequívoca que había perdido su transformación de Súper Saiya-jin debido al breve período de inconciencia en el que había permanecido por algunos minutos. Con una mirada cargada de furia, Vejita bajó su brazo con la mano abierta y se acercó unos pasos.

—¿Vejita? —Andrea contempló al saiya-jin herido—. ¡Estás vivo!

—¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —exclamó Misato, pálida de miedo y con los ojos totalmente abiertos—. Ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir a un estallido como ese sin protección y ellos dos están como si nada. ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos y por qué pueden hacer esto? No entiendo lo que sucede.

Pero Vejita ignoró completamente a la comandante Katsuragi. No tenía ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia o la intención para hablarle acerca el poder del Ki o sobre la gran fortaleza de los guerreros saiyanos a una humana. Todo lo que tenía en su mente en aquel preciso instante era acabar con José Zeiva de una vez por todas.

—Sabandijas estúpidas —musitó Vejita con enojo y luego elevó el volumen de su voz—. ¿Creen que una explosión como esa podría acabar conmigo? ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiya-jins! ¡Soy el guerrero más poderoso del universo!

Mientras Vejita elevaba su Ki a la par de su rabia, Zeiva empleó la telequinesia para coger la Espada de Fuego y llevarla a su mano. La hoja de la Espada del Fuego se encendió nuevamente. Ahora tenía las dos espadas.

—De tu universo tal vez, pero ahora estamos en el mío —replicó Zeiva, guardando las espadas en sus fundas—. Y en este universo yo pongo las reglas, enano miserable. Sobreviviste, si, pero la explosión debe haberte debilitado lo suficiente para hacer las cosas más simples para mí. No necesito usar mi Radar de Poder para saber que no estás en tus mejores momentos.

José Zeiva alzó su mano y formó un puño. Las llamaradas alcanzaron a Vejita y le hirieron el pecho. El saiya-jin no sintió dolor al instante, aunque la quemazón le indicaba que le habían inflingido un daño serio. Dio un paso y levantó una mano, pero...

Otro disparo le dio en el hombro y lo obligó a dar un paso atrás. Permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, luchando con la conmoción de haber sido herido mortalmente.

—Te voy a cocinar a fuego lento, enano —le dijo Zeiva.

Vejita ignoró el dolor que sentía y arremetió contra su oponente con un rápido puñetazo que le dio en la barbilla. Zeiva le miró con un asomo de rabia en la mirada, con su Chi aumentando al máximo.

_ "Maldita sea, Nocte"_, pensó José. _"Esto no será tan simple como pensé. ¿Dónde demonios estás?"_

_._

_._

_Nivel treinta y nueve._

Las manos del soldado lerasino se alzaron por última vez. El último aliento escapó por su boca y el jadeo de la muerte marcó el final del banquete de Nocte. El cuerpo acorazado e inerte del hombre se desplomó a los pies de la vampira, junto a las siete victimas restantes.

Todos tenían la misma marca de los cuatro colmillos en la carne blanda del cuello. Con morbo, la Nosferatu se alimentaba luego de aterrorizar a sus presas. El sabor de la sangre que corría por la yugular le resultaba excitante, casi absoluto y eso era porque la presión de la sangre era intensa en los momentos previos a la muerte. La adrenalina le confería un hormigueo exótico al sabor metálico de la sangre y la delicada sinfonía de gritos, jadeos y exhalaciones continuaba deleitando a Nocte.

—No desesperes, amigo Zeiva —murmuró la vampira con una sonrisa malévola y divertida. En su mente podía percibir la delicada situación por la que pasaba su aliado y eso le causaba una insana excitación—. En unos instantes iré a salvarte porque todavía necesito de tu ayuda. Me pregunto a qué sabrá la sangre de un saiya-jin.

En el suelo, uno de los guardias gimió, aferrándose desesperadamente a la vida y tratando de arrastrarse en dirección a un panel de control. Nocte miró al hombre preso del dolor, el sufrimiento y el horror, lo cual le causaba un sumo placer. Se iba a deleitar saboreando el postre.

—Ayuda... —gimió el soldado vretaniano—. Alguien... .

Nocte levantó al soldado, le besó el cuello con ternura, justo encima de la yugular y luego sació ávidamente su sed.

.

.

_ Planeta Adur._

—Hay algo que todavía no termino de comprender —murmuró la Khan de armadura gris con grandes alas en su espalda. En el visor cristalino color rojizo que cubría su ojo izquierdo iban apareciendo y desapareciendo una serie de diversos caracteres—. Según el análisis de mi Escáner Visual, la armadura que portas está hecha de una poderosa aleación de Orichalcum y algunos otros materiales desconocidos. No obstante, tu armadura puede quebrarse fácilmente al ser expuesta a una temperatura inferior a los ciento veintitrés _kenis_. ¿Por qué portas una protección inferior a la de los llamados Santos de Oro sí puedes igualarlos en poder?

Ikki contempló a la Khan de armadura gris con grandes alas en su espalda. Era una mujer alta, de cabello negro y tez pálida. Su voz era fría y vacía. Pero, sin embargo, había un detalle más allá del físico o la armadura que llamaba poderosamente la atención de Ikki. Se trataba del aura que la guerrera despedía. Era una energía realmente poderosa, pero también estaba impregnada de una cierta frialdad que Ikki podía reconocer perfectamente.

—Soy Fabia de Quimera —declaró la guerrera con aire imperial—. ¿Crees que porque venciste a Cyntial podrás con nosotros cuatro? Toma en cuenta que ya hemos tenido la oportunidad de observar todas y cada una de tus técnicas en la batalla que acabas librar, Ikki.

—Tu aura es fría y tétrica —reconoció el Santo del Fénix—. Pero no pienses que eso va a intimidarme porque yo tengo a la diosa Atena de mi parte.

—Una diosa, ¿eh? —Fabia sonrió con burla—. Perdonarás mi falta de fe en las deidades, pero dudo mucho que tu diosa pueda ayudarte a sobrevivir. Cuando mis compañeros estuvieron en tu mundo, pudieron manejar a los Santos de Oro sin mucho problema y tu diosa no los ayudó. Es una cobarde que no hizo nada mientras sus Santos eran vencidos por mis camaradas.

—Vas a morir, miserable Santo de Bronce —amenazó Eneri de Cancerbero.

—Tú sólo no podrás vencernos —dijo Aicila.

Ikki devolvió, con descaro, la mirada de Fabia de Quimera y sopesó las fortalezas y debilidades de los guerreros de Abbadón ahí presentes. Tenía claro que eran combatientes poderosos y experimentados, pero los cinco Santos de Bronce siempre habían logrado salir adelante en la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal a pesar de la adversidad. ¿Acaso no habían logrado vencer a Saga de Géminis, los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard o el mismo dios Poseidón?

—Podemos captar la mayor parte de tus pensamientos, Ikki —dijo Bal de Gárgola con arrogancia—. Los Khan poseemos habilidades telepáticas altamente desarrolladas que nos permiten ver la mente de nuestros enemigos. Es cuestión de tiempo para que conozcamos todos tus secretos y luego los usaremos en tu contra para ir minando tu espíritu combativo.

El Santo de Bronce dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Humm? ¿Acaso te causa gracia lo que dije? —preguntó Bal con sorna.

—Si puedes leer mis pensamientos, entonces ya debes haberte dado cuenta la decepción tan enorme que me causan los Khan. No imaginaba que fuesen tan cobardes que tuvieran que recurrir a tales artimañas para vencer a sus enemigos. Adelante —lo desafió—. Lee mi mente si eso te hace sentir poderoso, eso no cambiaré el resultado de la pelea.

El Khan montó en cólera.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así? —Bal de Gárgola se apartó la capa y aumentó el nivel de su Chi hasta que éste se hizo visible en forma de un aura de color violácea que chisporroteaba luz—. Voy a darte una paliza, pero no voy a matarte inmediatamente. Antes de darte el último golpe dejaré que veas como destripo a tu querido hermano Shun de Andrómeda y luego mataré a Seiya, ¿qué te parece?

Pero las amenazas de Bal no habían logrado minar la confianza de Ikki. El Santo de Fénix confiaba en su propia fuerza y en la gracia de la diosa Atena como pilares para ganar aquella contienda que estaba por iniciar.

Fabia caminó hacia el Santo del Fénix, pasando junto al cadáver de Cyntial sin la menor reticencia y se detuvo a unos metros de Ikki. Los otros Khan se aprestaron a colocarse junto a su compañera de armas y luego todos observaron fijamente al Santo de Bronce que permanecía imperturbable frente a ellos.

—¿Cuál de todos ustedes quiere ser el siguiente en morir? —los retó Ikki con aire desafiante—. Les haré pagar por todo los crímenes que cometieron en el Santuario de Atena. Tal vez quieran pelear los cuatro juntos contra mí, ¿no?

Eneri soltó una risotada escandalosa.

—Pero que sujeto tan insoportable resultó ser este tipejo —comentó la Khan de Cancerbero y luego volvió el rostro hacia la Khan de la Arpía, que aguardaba con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Creo que lo mataré yo misma. Voy a saciar la sed de sangre de mis cadenas con este gusano engreído.

—Olvídalo, mi no apreciada compañera —difirió Aicila con una sonrisa, dejando caer su capa negra—. Pienso que quizá sea un mejor oponente que ese otro Santo llamado Aldebarán de Tauro. No comprendo por qué todos los hombres creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

—Así que fuiste tú quien asesinó a Aldebarán —dijo Ikki.

—Y si hubiera podido habría matado a otros más —replicó Aicila con saña.

—Veamos qué más puede hacer este Santo de Bronce —comentó Fabia con sumo interés—. No comprendo por qué insisten en oponerse a la voluntad del Gran N´astarith siendo que va a librar el Multiverso de la miseria y el dolor.

Ikki no pudo ocultar su desagrado por aquellas palabras. Los Khans habían llevado muerte y destrucción al Santuario de la diosa Atena y ahora hablaban de N´astarith como si se tratara de un hombre de paz. El Santo cerró un puño con rabia y lanzó una mirada de desprecio contra las tres Khans que tenía al frente. El Cosmos comenzó a crecer en el interior de Ikki.

—De modo que es el gran salvador —se mofó al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos para colocarse en posición de combate. En ese instante, su cuerpo expelió un poderoso Cosmos que tomó la imagen de un feroz Fénix—. ¡Hablas de más! ¡Tú y tus amigos están en el bando del maldito N´astarith, quien es la encarnación del diablo! ¡No existe razón para ocultar mi poder!

—Prepárate a morir, miserable —sentenció Aicila, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Pero Ikki, lejos de amedrentarse, se arrojó de un rápido salto contra la Khan para atacarla de frente. De manera casi simultanea, Aicila reaccionó lanzándose contra el Santo del Fénix, lo cual colocó a ambos contrincantes en un rumbo de colisión directa.

.

.

Bajo un cielo nocturno, frío y vacío de toda esperanza, las energías de Aicila e Ikki colisionaron entre sí, proyectando la imagen de una Arpía negra y de un Fénix flameante. Los dos contrincantes estaban a punto de iniciar librar un verdadero combate que prometía ser a muerte.

Isótopo, líder de los últimos meganianos partidarios del Imperio de Abbadón, contemplaba, cruzado de brazos, la encarnizada pelea entre Mu de Aries y Tiamat de Dragón con una extraña mezcla de beneplácito y envidia. Isótopo detestaba enormemente a los Khan. Los despreciaba con toda el alma, si, pero a la vez anhelaba y envidiaba los extraordinarios poderes que poseían y el terror y la desesperación que imponían con sólo hacer acto de presencia en un campo de batalla.

Ahora que el planeta Megazoar estaba destruido y el Imperio meganiano había caído en desgracia, el futuro no se le presentaba nada glorioso. Privado de la posibilidad de apoderarse del trono real de su mundo, Isótopo se había convertido en un simple esbirro que en el mejor de los casos actuaría para siempre a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro N´astarith.

Y por esa razón es que odiaba más que nunca a Francisco Ferrer y a sus hijos, aunque también reservaba parte de su ira para los terrícolas, por ser estos quienes habían influido en la vida de los miembros de la familia real. Después de todo, había sido en la Tierra donde el otrora príncipe Mikael había desechado la idea de expandir el Imperio meganiano por la fuerza y prefirió adoptar una singular política de convivencia pacifica con los demás pueblos de la galaxia.

A los ojos de Isótopo y algunos meganianos de la casta guerrera, la estadía del entonces príncipe heredero en aquel insignificante planeta azul y su trato con los nativos, lo habían convertido en un cobarde. Pero el horror de la casta guerrera aumentó cuando, tras volver a Megazoar para finalmente ocupar el trono, el nuevo emperador Mikael anunció que abandonaba para siempre su nombre meganiano e inmediatamente se llamó a si mismo Francisco y fundó una nueva dinastía: la Casa de Ferrer. A partir de entonces, el Imperio se iría transformando en una nueva sociedad encaminada al pacifismo y a la diplomacia.

La mayoría de los meganianos aceptó este cambio de dirección con cierto optimismo, pero repugnó a Isótopo, a muchos nobles y a ciertos miembros importantes en las castas guerrera y religiosa. Desde aquel momento, nacería una conspiración con vistas a derrocar al Emperador Francisco y a convertir al Imperio Meganiano en la principal potencia galáctica. La Tierra, eventualmente, sería arrasada en castigo por contribuir a la deshonra de la grandeza de los meganianos.

Pero ahora ya poco o nada se podía hacer para vengarse de los terrestres, aunque todavía podía darse un pequeño lujo, una retribución por todos sus anhelos perdidos y eso sería matar a cualquier terrícola que se topara en el camino. Cuando supo que la mayoría de los guerreros que se oponían a N´astarith eran terrestres provenientes de universos paralelos, Isótopo se juró a sí mismo nada ni nadie le privaría de la satisfacción de matar a todos los que pudiera.

Quizá fueran actos insignificantes que no devolverían la grandeza de Megazoar, pero para Isótopo eran la única forma de apaciguar sus ansias de venganza contra la Tierra. Desgraciadamente, Tiamat había elegido a Mu de Aries como adversario e Isótopo sabía que no podía intervenir en aquella pelea por mucho que deseara disparar contra la cabeza del Santo de Atena. Hacerlo equivaldría a recibir una sentencia de muerte por parte del líder de los Khan.

El Santo de Aries ahora era la víctima elegida del Gran Dragón de Abbadón y nadie debía intervenir, pero para la suerte de Isótopo aún quedaban muchos terrícolas por asesinar. Estaban Poppu y Dai, con quienes había luchado anteriormente en Papunika cuando buscaba la Gema Estelar, pero ambos estaban luchando contra la Guardia de Orichalcum de Hadora y el Ejército del Mal había reclamado la vida de sus enemigos naturales como parte de la alianza que habían hecho con N´astarith.

_"Las alianzas apestan"_, pensó Isótopo con desgano. Estaba sopesando las repercusiones políticas que tendría asesinar a Dai cuando percibió el Cosmos de Milo de Escorpión a unos metros a lo lejos.

El Santo de Escorpión hacía arder su Cosmos para abrirse camino entre los gnomulones inorgánicos que le impedían llegar donde Mu luchaba. Hasta el momento, los soldados de Bórax se habían mostrado incapaces de detener a Milo y a Aioria y el suelo estaba repleto de gnomulones, Shadow Troopers y Sodados del Batallón de las Sombras que habían caído derrotados. Los Santos de Oro parecían a todas luces invencibles.

Isótopo dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados del cuerpo. Milo pertenecía a la misma clase de guerreros que Mu y era un terrícola. Matar a un enemigo con tales características serviría para cumplir su venganza, demostrar que podía igualar los logros de un Khan e impresionar a N´astarith. Quizá incluso, cuando la guerra terminara, pudiera llegar a convertirse en un Khan, más tarde buscaría una forma de desplazar a Tiamat y luego quien sabe.

La espiral de la ambición era infinita.

.

.

Sailor Mars se volvió instantáneamente. Aunque logró destruir la roca que Jadeite hacía levitar, volaron los fragmentos de piedra en dirección a ella. Enseguida, unas enormes raíces que brotaron del suelo se acercaron retorciéndose y golpearon a Sailor Mercury.

Atajado por diferentes direcciones, Tuxedo Kamen hacía todo lo posible por proteger a Sailor Moon, pero empezó a sangrar y a llenarse de sangre, contusiones y heridas en el intento. De pronto múltiples y pequeñas rocas comenzaron a volar por todas partes hasta chocar con los cuerpos de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen.

—El héroe protegiendo a su damisela hasta el final —se mofó Jadeite—. Nada ni nadie me impedirá tener mi venganza sobre Sailor Moon y las Sailor Senshi ¡Por culpa de ustedes la Reina Beryl me condenó al Sueño Eterno!

—No trates de culparnos de tus desgracias —se defendió Sailor Mars, alzándose como pudo—. Tú intentaste matarnos antes, pero logramos vencerte y ahora le vendiste tu alma a N´astarith para vengarte de nosotras. No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad nos guardas tanto odio para hacer algo así?

Jadeite se volvió hacia la Inner Senshi.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que es el Sueño Eterno? —le preguntó con rabia—. Es como si hubiera intentado respirar por toda una eternidad. Es algo peor que la muerte y ustedes son las únicas que puedo culpar de eso. ¡Voy a matarlas!

—¿Y no has pensado que quizá sea hora de que dejes de culpar a otros? —dijo Tuxedo Kamen, atrayendo la atención de Jadeite—. ¿Por qué no empiezas a asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos y de tu vida?

—Las Sailor Senshi... .

—¡Basta! —le interrumpió Tuxedo Kamen—. Lo que te sucedió no fue culpa de Sailor Moon, sino de tus propias acciones malvadas. Jadeite, quizá ya lo olvidaste, pero tú no siempre fuiste un General del _Dark Kingdom_, sino uno de los cuatros _Shitennou_ o Reyes Celestiales del Reino Dorado de la Tierra.

La mención de aquellas palabras avivaron la ira de Jadite.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia del Reino Dorado?

—Es simple —respondió Tuxedo Kamen, quitándose el sombrero de copa y despojándose del antifaz para revelar su identidad—. Sé todo sobre el Reino Dorado porque yo soy en realidad el príncipe Endymion a quien se supone que tú y los demás _Shitennou_ han jurado proteger.

Atónito, Jadeite contempló el rostro de Mamoru Chiba y retrocedió ante semejante revelación. En verdad se trataba del príncipe Endymion.

Los dos hombres, príncipe y _Shitennou_, se miraron a los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! —dijo Jadeite, negándose a aceptar la verdad que se mostraba ante él—. ¡Tú no puedes ser el príncipe Endymion! ¡Es mentira!

—Mamoru-chan —musitó Sailor Moon en un susurro apenas audible.

—Lo soy —declaró Mamoru—. Debes recordar cómo la Reina Beryl te lavó el cerebro para que te volvieras en mi contra. Cuando moriste durante la batalla contra el Reino de la Luna, se te permitió renacer para enmendar tu error, pero la reina Beryl nuevamente alteró tu memoria y te pusiste en mi contra una vez más.

Desconcertado y horrorizado, Jadeite lanzó un puñetazo contra Mamoru, pero éste lo evadió fácilmente.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Jadeite y volvió a cargar contra Tuxedo Kamen, pero éste, tras esquivar un segundo golpe, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen que le sacó todo el aire—. Miserable —murmuró Jadeite, mientras se doblaba hacia delante y hacía esfuerzos para mirar a Mamoru—. No me importa quién seas realmente, vas a... .

—Jamás dejaré que lastimes a Sailor Moon —advirtió Mamoru, alzando una rosa roja en una de sus manos enguantadas de blanco—. Si insistes en pelear, no me dejas otra opción que terminar con tu vida. ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres morir como un traidor? Nephlite eligió volver al bien antes de morir y Zoycite y Kunzite terminaron sus vidas sin recordar la verdad, pero tú ahora sabes que soy Endymion.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

—¿Has perdido tu lealtad entonces, Jadeite? —le preguntó Mamoru.

Esa pregunta fue el punto de quiebre definitivo. Jadeite se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Era evidente que había comenzado sufrir un grave dolor que lo hizo caer al piso. Gritó con fuerza, presa de un dolor cruel que le trituraba la cabeza.

—¿Qué le sucede? —quiso saber Sailor Mercury—. Mamoru, ¿tú lo sabes?

Tuxedo Kamen asintió con la cabeza.

—De alguna manera, el conocer la verdad afectó el poder que la reina Beryl usó para lavarle el cerebro. Ahora su mente está luchando contra los falsos recuerdos del _Dark Kingdom_, pero el odio que siente contra Sailor Moon y contra mí impide que pueda librarse totalmente del control de Beryl. Sólo hay un modo de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Tuxedo Kamen contempló fijamente a Jadeite. Estaba por ejecutar un ataque cuando escuchó la voz de Sailor Moon.

—Espera, Mamoru, no lo hagas, por favor.

—Sailor Moon —murmuró Sailor Mars.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo de algún modo —dijo Sailor Moon—. Sí Beryl le lavó el cerebro, no es completamente responsable de sus actos y quizá haya una manera de hacer que recuperé sus verdaderos recuerdos.

—Pero aún así quiere matarnos —le recordó Sailor Mars—. Y ahora es un aliado a N´astarith, lo que significa que no escuchará razones. Quizá no puedas darte cuenta, Sailor Moon, pero Jadeite ha sido impregnado de una Oscuridad muy espesa.

Pero Sailor Moon todavía se resistía a darse por vencida. Ella creía en el Amor y el Bien por encima de todas las cosas. Si Jadeite podía ser redimido de alguna forma, lo iba a intentar a pesar de que sus amigas no lo creyeran posible. Tal vez si utilizaba el poder del Cristal de Plata podría ayudarlo a librarse de la finada Beryl, pero, ¿qué pasaba con el odio que Jadeite cargaba en sí mismo? ¿Podía ese odio ser más fuerte que el Cristal de Plata?

Usagi se llevó la mano derecha al broche que contenía el Cristal de Plata. Estaba por utilizarlo cuando una estela de energía impactó a pocos centímetros del suelo donde permanecía de pie. Sailor Moon fue lanzada por los aires y chocó contra una pared.

—¡Sailor Moon! —exclamó Mamoru con fuerza.

Jadeite apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en torno a él, pero sabía que no había ido solo buscando venganza. Seguramente la bruja que lo acompañaba se había impacientado.

—Jadeite no ha venido solo, mis queridas Sailor Senshi —dijo una voz chillona que venía de algún sitio a espaldas de Sailor Mercury—. Estoy segura que también me recuerdan a mí. Soy Mimete, una de las _5 Witches_ de los _Death Busters_.

.

.

_Continuará... ._


	147. CONFLICTO EN EXPANSIÓN

**_LA LEYENDA_**

_por Asiant y Uriel_

**CAPÍTULO CXLVI**

**CONFLICTO EN EXPANSIÓN**

_ Atalaya (satélite base de la JLU)  
En órbita sobre Tierra-0_

—Mi universo es similar al suyo en muchas formas —estaba explicando Aristeo, todavía aprisionado en la jaula de energía verde creada por Green Lantern—. Pero muy diferente en otras —añadió el Maestro Celestial—. Por ejemplo, en mi universo existe un planeta azul como el que orbitamos, pero a diferencia de éste, la Tierra que conozco se halla en los albores del siglo XXIV. Al parecer el tiempo es distinto entre los universos.

—Mencionaste que eras el líder de una Orden casi extinta —le recordó el Martian Manhunter—. ¿Ése es el motivo de tu presencia aquí?

Aristeo asintió con la cabeza.

—Durante millares de generaciones, los Caballeros Celestiales fuimos la fuerza más poderosa y respetada en toda la galaxia. Actuábamos como guardianes y garantizábamos el orden, la paz y la justicia, pero fuimos destruidos sistemáticamente por un Imperio de guerreros poderosos. En la actualidad sólo quedamos unos cuantos con vida luchando contra una oscuridad que amenaza todo.

Superman, el Último Hijo del extinto planeta Krypton, mostraba un semblante sereno mientras Aristeo narraba la historia de la leyenda y la guerra que se había desencadenado contra el Imperio de Abbadón. Los miembros fundadores de la _JLU_, el Dr. Fate, Raven y Zatanna escuchaban atentamente, murmurando en ocasiones algún comentario entre ellos. Era una historia fascinante que les absorbía por completo; sorprendiéndolos a veces y desconcertándolos en otras.

En unos minutos, Aristeo les relató las batallas libradas a través de doce universos, detallando cómo los Khan y sus aliados habían invadido una Tierra paralela y otra también, apoderándose de las Gemas Estelares, hiriendo o matando a los héroes que se les oponían en el camino y amenazando con hacer lo mismo en otras realidades apenas consiguieran sus metas. El objetivo inicial del Emperador N´astarith sería reunir las doce Gemas Estelares, abrir el Portal Estelar para viajar a Celestia, y controlar el poder del Aureus. Y luego iría dominando una realidad tras otra, sumiéndolas en el caos y la desesperación, alimentándose de las energías negativas que se desatarían en su paso por cada universo paralelo, hasta cubrir toda la Existencia de oscuridad y dominarlo todo, siendo más fuerte, más poderoso, hasta llegar a la plena omnipotencia.

Al final, el Hombre de Acero volvió su mirada hacia el Martian Manhunter.

—J´onn, ¿puedes corroborar lo que ha dicho?

El marciano miró intensamente los azules ojos de Aristeo y trató de penetrar su mente, pero el Maestro Celestial poseía unas fuertes defensas mentales. J´onn J´onzz pronto se dio cuenta que estaba impedido de acceder a los pensamientos y las sensaciones del anciano.

—Tristemente, Superman, no puedo entrar en su mente —reconoció J´onn J´onzz al fin—. Este individuo tiene un escudo psíquico que bloquea mis habilidades telepáticas. Puedo sentir una mente dentro de él, pero no puedo accesar a ella.

—Eso es debido a la fuerza del Aureus —les aclaró Aristeo—. Uno de los muchos efectos de utilizar este poder es que genera en los alrededores de mí cabeza un aura especial llamada "Halo". Este Halo neutraliza cualquier intento de escudriñar mi mente y mis emociones.

—Entonces esa es la razón por la que tampoco he podido percibir nada —reveló Raven de pronto—. Mis poderes empáticos me permiten sentir los sentimientos y emociones de los demás, pero algo me ha impedido hacerlo contigo.

—Debo confesar que me siento intrigado por la naturaleza de ese poder llamado Aureus que utiliza Aristeo —dijo el Dr. Fate en tono pensativo—. No se trata de algún tipo de magia, pero puedo sentir una cierta aura de misticismo emanando de este hombre. Me pregunto si los Señores del Orden sabrán algo sobre el Aureus.

—Yo también percibo lo mismo —comentó Zatanna.

Wonder Woman se llevó las manos a su cintura y luego alzó su lazo mágico.

—Quizá podamos usar el Lazo Dorado de Gea —sugirió la amazona—. Ningún ser vivo puede ser atado a él y seguir mintiendo.

Aristeo extendió una mano a través de los barrotes de energía verde para tomar el lazo mágico que Diana le ofrecía. El Lazo de la Verdad, como también era conocido, había sido forjado por el mismísimo dios Hefesto a partir del Cinturón dorado de Gea que alguna vez portó Antíope, la hermana de la reina Hipólita de las amazonas. El lazo era irrompible y capaz de sujetar a seres tan poderosos como el propio Superman o el Captain Marvel. Debido al poder concedido por el fuego de la diosa Hestia, el lazo podía obligar a cualquiera que estuviese sujeto a él dijera la verdad. Se rumoraba que el fuego de Hestia contenido en el lazo era capaz de curar incluso la locura de un dios.

—Haré algo más, mis amigos. Bajaré la intensidad del Halo que me protege y así podrán acceder a mi mente y emociones. Lo haré como una demostración de confianza para con ustedes —hizo una pausa y miró el inescrutable rostro de J´onn J´onzz—. Sólo te pido respeto por mis recuerdos que son lo único que en verdad podemos atesorar por siempre. No sólo dejaré que veas lo que hay en mi mente, sino mi vida completa porque es el mejor testimonio de lo que está en juego.

—Te lo agradezco —repuso el Martian Manhunter.

De pronto, el marciano se vio envuelto por un fluir de imágenes que recorrían de prisa su conciencia... .

.

_ Aristeo, de joven, entrenando como un dedicado aprendiz junto con otro aspirante a Caballero Celestial de nombre Azarus. Los dos entrenaban y reían como buenos amigos, casi como hermanos... ._

_._

J´onn J´onzz comprendió que aquel hombre creía en la Libertad, la Verdad y la Justicia tanto como cada uno de los miembros de la JLU, que esos ideales habían formado parte de la vida de Aristeo desde sus primeros años de vida... .

_._

_De pie, emocionado y orgulloso, ante las huestes de Caballeros Celestiales que lo aclamaban, porque lo habían designado el nuevo Gran Maestro de la Orden y Guardián de la Chispa del Aureus. Luego miraba hacia su costado y detectaba la sombra de la envidia y la rabia que asomaban en el rostro de su amigo Azarus... ._

_._

Aristeo no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante la serie de recuerdos, emociones y vivencias que les mostraba a J´onn J´onzz y a Raven por separado. Eran sucesos que habían ocurrido hacía casi una vida, pero el Maestro Celestial todavía los percibía como algo reciente.

.

_ La emoción con la que Azarus miraba la chispa de Aureus que Aristeo estaba dispuesto a compartir con él. Cómo confiaba en que su amigo usaría el poder para poner en alto los ideales de la orden y llevar el equilibrio a una galaxia que se convulsionaba debido a conflictos políticos... ._

_._

Raven podía sentir como propia la tristeza de Aristeo y la soledad que lo embargaba cuando iba reviviendo uno por uno aquellos recuerdos. Eran sensaciones que la empática mestiza conocía tan bien que sintió algo de pena propia por el pesar de aquel hombre.

.

_ La censura del Consejo de los Celestiales que Aristeo presidía fue absoluta y condenaron a Azarus por sus ideas de usar la fuerza para dominar. La ira que percibió en Azarus... el deseo de buscar un nuevo maestro que le ofreciera lo que los Celestiales le negaban. Aristeo entendió que ese hombre, ese Señor Oscuro ejercía una influencia mayor de la que Azarus aceptaba. El que fuera su mejor amigo había entregado los secretos del Aureus a la sombra. Las guerras interestelares que se sucedieron en los siguientes años causaron la debacle de la Orden de los Celestiales y Aristeo siempre se culparía por ello._

.

—Está diciendo la verdad —concluyó J´onn J´onzz—. Ha venido desde otro universo paralelo buscando ayuda y la historia que nos contó es totalmente cierta. La guerra que ocurre en su universo se ha expandido a otras realidades y amenaza con llegar a la nuestra si no actuamos.

El Hombre de Acero volvió la mirada hacia Green Lantern.

—Libéralo, Hal —le indicó Superman.

La celda esmeralda que aprisionaba a Aristeo se deshizo en un parpadeó y Green Lantern bajó su puño.

Aristeo tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Las barreras entre los universos han sido debilitadas intencionalmente y ahora muchas realidades están en peligro. N´astarith planea causar una especie de hecatombe cósmica para barrer con cualquier oposición y luego invadirá cada universo para eliminar los últimos conatos de resistencia.

—Entonces debemos actuar antes de que lo haga —le dijo Superman, poniéndose de pie—. Reuniremos a cada miembro de la _JLU_ y llamaremos a los demás equipos de súper héroes en la Tierra. Si es necesario incluso podemos contactar con la _JSA_ de Tierra-2 y les explicaremos la situación.

Pero el Maestro Celestial bajó la mirada con pesar.

—Me temo que no será suficiente, Superman. N´astarith posee un ejército enorme y poderoso. He meditado en esto seriamente antes de venir a vuestro universo y necesitaremos más ayuda.

—¿Más ayuda dice? —inquirió Hal Jordan.

—Sí —repuso Aristeo, alzando el rostro—. Deberé hablar personalmente con los Guardianes del Universo y solicitar la ayuda del Green Lantern Corps, así como de Sinestro y otros Corps que basan su poder en el espectro emocional. También sería conveniente contactar a los New Gods de New Genesis y a otros imperios estelares. Los héroes de toda la Existencia son la única esperanza para mi universo y el de todos los demás para frenar a N´astarith.

—No lo tomes a mal —dijo Green Lantern—, pero convencer a los Guardianes no será tan simple como parece. Por no decir que persuadir a Sinestro y a su Corp de ayudarnos será casi imposible.

—Le convenceré —les aseguró Aristeo, exhibiendo una confianza que llamó la atención de Hal Jordan—. Sinestro me escuchará, ya que incluso él y su Corp se verán amenazados sí este universo cae ante N´astarith.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo Superman, acercándose al Maestro Celestial—. Pero antes necesitamos un plan.

—Yo ya tengo uno —repuso Aristeo. A continuación cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su interior. Un resplandor comenzó a rodearlo y la fuerza del Aureus penetró profundamente bajo la piel, en lo más secretos rincones de sus células, y a medida que lo hacía, el halo de luz que lo cubría se fue acrecentando hasta que, de la nada, hizo su aparición un segundo Aristeo a la derecha del primero. Era idéntico hasta en el más ínfimo detalle.

—Gran Hera —musitó Wonder Woman, impresionada.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —quiso saber Hal Jordan—. ¿Acaso se trata de una ilusión o es tu gemelo perdido?

—Es impresionante —murmuró Aquaman.

—Se conoce como el arte de la Bilocación —explicó uno de los dos Maestros Celestiales—. El Aureus no sólo protege mi mente y mis emociones por medio del Halo que les mencioné, sino que es la llave para una serie de...

—... habilidades extraordinarias —dijo el segundo Aristeo, continuando con la explicación—. La Bilocación me permite dividirme y así acudir a varios lugares al mismo tiempo. Mi mente y mi poder ahora habitan en dos cuerpos.

—Interesante truco, pero ¿para qué hiciste eso? —quiso saber Flash.

Los dos Aristeos se volvieron hacia el Hombre vivo más rápido de aquel mundo en perfecta sincronía.

—En estos momentos, mis amigos están enfrentando a las fuerzas de N´astatith y debemos ir a ayudarlos. Pero también es necesario que acuda a Oa para dialogar con los Guardianes del Universo y luego buscar a Sinestro.

—De acuerdo —asintió Superman—. Esto es lo que haremos. Black Canary, Doctor Fate y Raven se quedarán para reunir a toda la _Justice League_ y contactar a los demás equipos. El resto de nosotros iremos con Aristeo a su universo.

—Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato —anunció Black Canary—. Raven contactará a los _Teen Titans_ y el Dr. Fate a la _JSA_ en Tierra-2

—Os lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón —dijo uno de los dos Aristeos, alzando su cayado—. Pero antes de ir a mi universo, debemos hacer escala en otro mundo paralelo, un mundo conocido como Tierra-616.

.

.

_ Planeta Adur. _

El Santo de Oro de Escorpión avanzaba con determinación hacia el sitio donde Mu de Aries y Aioria de Leo luchaban contra Tiamat. Estaba decidido a apoyar a sus camaradas para derrotar al Khan del Dragón de una vez por todas. Nada ni nadie se lo impediría. La Scarlet Needle y los golpes a la velocidad de la luz abatían a cualquier Shadow Trooper, gnomulón inorgánico o esbirros del Ejército del Mal que pretendían bloquear el paso de Milo. La mayoría de los enemigos que lo retaban ni siquiera podían resistir más de una o dos Scarlet Needles antes de desfallecer en el suelo de dolor o eran aniquilados por las ráfagas del ardiente Cosmos. Sencillamente, ninguno de ellos era rival para un Santo de Oro.

De pronto una figura voladora descendió de los cielos y aterrizó de golpe justo delante del Santo de Oro, generando una atronadora explosión de Chi que levantó una cortina de tierra y polvo y lanzó rocas en todas direcciones.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Milo, frenándose de golpe.

En respuesta, el recién llegado se irguió, extendió un brazo al frente y abrió una mano para generar un brillante resplandor de Chi desde su palma. Una ráfaga de luz bañó al Santo de Oro completamente y logró empujarlo algunos metros hacia atrás, aunque no consiguió derribarlo para desagrado del agresor.

—Te diré que jamás he dejado que alguno de mis oponentes muera sin saber mi identidad —anunció el guerrero cuyo rostro se mantenía en el misterio debido a la nube de polvo—. Ahora sabrás que mi nombre es Isótopo y que mí poder es el más grande entre todos los poderosos Guerreros Sagrados de la Casa Real de Megazoar.

—¿Guerreros Sagrados de Megazoar? —inquirió Milo, dudoso. En su mente se abarrotaron los recuerdos de la batalla en el Santuario contra los guerreros del Imperio de Abbadón y fue recordando los detalles de lo sucedido—. Ahora comprendo. Tú formas parte del grupo de guerreros que ayudaron a los Khan durante el asalto a las Doce Casas.

Isótopo asintió y le apuntó con un dedo índice.

—Y tú eres Milo de Escorpión, uno de los Santos de Oro del Santuario, ¿verdad? Tiamat y los demás me pusieron al tanto de cómo tus camaradas osaron enfrentar a varios Guerreros de la Casa Real. Es molesto pensar que unos meganianos tan honorables y poderosos como lo eran mis compañeros, hayan sido muertos de forma tan miserable por un grupo de terrícolas. Es un verdadero insulto para Megazoar, pero ahora me encargaré de lavar esa terrible ofensa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes tonterías? —replicó Milo, frunciendo el entrecejo con furia contenida—. Ustedes atacaron el Santuario, ayudaron a los Khans a esparcir la destrucción por diferentes mundos y encima trataron de matar a Atena. ¿Qué clase de honor hay en eso? ¡Responde!

—Un estúpido terrícola, aunque provenga de otro universo, jamás lo comprenderá.

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros, los meganianos, somos una raza muy superior a la terrestre. A diferencia de tu miserable especie, nosotros somos casi dioses que hemos perdurado por millones de ciclos estelares y una vez casi dominamos la galaxia por completo. Estamos destinados a la grandeza.

—¿Y ahora le sirven a N´astarith? —apuntó Milo sagazmente—. Hablas de grandeza y honor, pero tú y tus camaradas han elegido servir a un despiadado asesino.

La rabia de Isótopo aumentó a la par de su propio Chi. Al meganiano se le revolvía el estómago simplemente con pensar que ahora era un títere al servicio del Emperador N´astarith y que el planeta Megazoar había sido destruido. Se sentía asfixiado por la ira y la impotencia que bullían en su interior.

Una explosión intensa de Chi salpicó a Milo, que se vio obligado a protegerse los ojos con el brazo derecho. El brazo de Isótopo se movió velozmente y en un instante arrojó múltiples esferas de luz que vapulearon todo el cuerpo del Santo de Escorpión y lo derribaron. El aura de Isótopo vibraba furiosamente.

—¡Todo eso es por culpa de los terrestres! Sí no hubiera sido por ustedes, el Emperador Mikael jamás hubiera adoptado el estúpido nombre de Francisco Ferrer, ni se hubiera vuelto un cobarde y jamás habría renunciado a la expansión de nuestro dominio. ¡Los terrestres son los únicos culpables y deben morir!

—No entiendo de qué demonios estás hablando —replicó Milo a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente—. Tampoco me interesa nada que tenga que ver con la supuesta grandeza de tu raza. Pero lo que sí sé es que no me impedirás que ayude a mis camaradas a derrotar a N´astarith.

—Tú y tus compañeros morirán —sentenció Isótopo—. N´astarith no puede ser vencido por nadie, así que aquellos que le servimos podremos participar en el Nuevo Orden que pronto será establecido. Cuando eso suceda, reconstruiré la sociedad meganiana desde las cenizas y la llevaré a la grandeza que merece.

—No lo permitiremos —le aseguró Milo con firmeza—. La diosa Atena nunca dejará que un ser maligno como tu Emperador sojuzgue nuestra Tierra o cualquier otro mundo en el que haya personas inocentes. Será mejor que te prepares, Isótopo, porque voy a derrotarte.

—Un terrícola jamás podrá ganarme —dijo el meganiano. Lucía ahora una sonrisa burlona, la que reservaba cuando quería mostrar su desprecio hacia todos aquellos que consideraba inferiores—. Los meganianos somos prácticamente inmortales y mucho más evolucionados que los humanos.

—Y sin embargo tus camaradas cayeron ante Aioria y los demás —le recordó Milo, haciendo arder su Cosmos hasta que todo él quedó cubierto por un aura de luz dorada. El Santo del Escorpión se despojó de su capa y la arrojó al suelo—. Quizá los humanos seamos inferiores a otros seres, como los dioses o los meganianos, pero Seiya y los otros Santos de Bronce han demostrado una y otra vez que las batallas se deciden por la intensidad del Cosmos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Isótopo con burla—. Nunca podrás vencerme porque soy el más poderoso de los guerreros de Megazoar. Ustedes los Santos de Atena no tienen el poder para retarme.

—No me interesa nada que tengas que decir, miserable —Milo extendió su brazo derecho para atacar—. El ataque del escorpión... .

.

.

_ País de Edo._

Al volver la mirada hacia atrás, la sacerdotisa Kikyou pudo percibir la presencia de Kagome Higurashi a algunos metros de distancia. Quedaba poco tiempo antes de que Inu Yasha y su grupo les dieran alcance, pero Malabock no parecía ni siquiera preocupado en lo absoluto por ese detalle. El hechicero estaba más que fascinado con el poder que emanaba la joya de Shikon y ya había comenzado a emplear sus energías para incrementar su magia negra. Sólo era cuestión de unos instantes para que terminara de realizar un conjuro que les permitiría viajar al planeta Adur.

Malabock estaba recitando una letanía de frases en un lenguaje incomprensible para Kikyou cuando de la nada surgió un oscuro agujero en medio del aire. Se trataba de un portal creado a base de pura magia negra que los transportaría a través del tiempo y el espacio hacia un universo paralelo.

—Debe acompañarme, señorita Kikyou —le dijo el hechicero—. Las personas que me enviaron a su mundo tienen grandes planes y usted puede ser parte de ellos. ¿Qué le parece la posibilidad de una nueva vida en un mundo en el que no tuviera que llevar una existencia consagrada a la joya de Shikon? Apuesto a que no suena mal, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Y qué tendría yo que hacer para recibir esa nueva vida que menciona?

—Ayudarnos a destruir a nuestros enemigos —repuso Malabock—. Señorita Kikyou, quiero que sepa que las personas que represento buscan crear un mundo perfecto y ordenado. Imagine un mundo en el que los seres humanos no conozcan el hambre, la enfermedad o la guerra, un mundo sin youkais o hanyous. Sería como un sueño, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, en ocasiones, los sueños se cumplen.

—Parece que he escuchado algo muy curioso —dijo una silueta que venía de entre los árboles. Kikyou reconoció la voz del medio hermano de Inu Yasha. Sí, era nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru—. Hablas de crear un mundo en el que los humanos vivan en paz, lo cual no deja de ser un total absurdo considerando las continuas guerras que se han librado a través de los años.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, asqueroso youkai? —le preguntó Malabock con desdén. El hechicero ocultó la joya de Shikon bajo los pliegues de su túnica—. ¿Acaso eres un aliado del demonio Naraku que ha venido por la joya de Shikon? Te ordeno que respondas ahora mismo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Jaken, saliendo de los matorrales y agitando el báculo de dos cabezas que llevaba—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al gran señor Sesshomaru, humano insolente? Él es un daiyoukai. Te vas a arrepentir.

El hechicero oscuro soltó una carcajada.

—¿Pero qué es esto? Otro insignificante youkai con aspecto de renacuajo.

Jaken montó en cólera en el acto y comenzó a agitar un puño en el aire.

—¿Qué? ¿Renacuajo? ¿Cómo te atreves? Te voy a... .

—Guarda silencio, Jaken —lo calló Sesshomaru con indiferencia—. Aún no he terminado de hablar con este humano —hizo una pausa y dirigió sus palabras hacia Malabock—. No me interesa en lo absoluto esa miserable joya. Si estoy aquí es porque percibí el detestable hedor de Naraku cerca de aquí.

—Naraku está muerto —dijo Malabock con orgullo—. Yo mismo lo asesine, como podría hacerlo contigo y ese renacuajo si no se marchan ahora mismo. No le temo a los youkais o a los hanyous.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y exactamente cómo planeas hacerlo, humano?

La mano izquierda de Malabock se movió hacia el daiyoukai, liberando un atronador relámpago negro que Sesshomaru capturó con la hoja de su espada _Tokijin_. La fuerza del ataque impresionó tanto a Jaken como a la misma Kikyou, pero Sesshomaru resistió aquel embate con estoicismo.

.

.

_ Planeta Adur._

Eneri, con su Chi en plena ebullición, extendió una mano hacia lo alto y la cadena oscura que sostenía en su palma salió disparada en dirección a Ikki con la misma velocidad que la luz. La Khan de Cancerbero exclamó a viva voz:

—_Chain Hunter! (¡Cadena Cazadora!)_

La punta de la cadena alcanzó al Santo del Fénix en el aire y se enroscó en su muñeca derecha en el instante éste realizaban un ataque.

—_Hou Yoku Ten Shou! (¡Ave Fénix!)_

El puño de Ikki se detuvo a menos de un dedo del rostro de Aicila, que sonreía con malevolencia, a sabiendas de que la cadena de Eneri detenía el brazo del Santo del Fénix y le impedía a éste último tocarla.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ikki.

—No creíste que iba a permanecer al margen, ¿o sí? —se burló Eneri, provocando que Ikki volviera la mirada por encima del hombro—. A diferencia de los Santos, nosotros los Khan creemos que todo se vale con tal de vencer —hizo una pausa y sonrió malévolamente—, incluso atacar a traición.

Pero Ikki no tuvo tiempo para replicar, menos para defenderse. Aicila dio un rápido giro en el aire y tomando ventaja de la ligera distracción de su adversario, le descargó una patada en el pecho. El impacto fue de tal magnitud que sacó chispas al peto de la Cloth e hizo que Ikki cayera bruscamente hacia el suelo. El Santo del Fénix se fue a estrellar de espaldas contra el suelo, generando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor, a diferencia de Aicila, que aterrizó sin problema sobre sus piernas.

—Pobre Ikki —se burló la Khan de Arpía—. Admito que derrotar a un Khan puede ser considerado algo excepcional, un milagro si así deseas llamarlo —guardó silencio un instante y avanzó un par de pasos—. Pero desafiar a cuatro de ellos al mismo tiempo no es un acto de valentía, sino de una estupidez enorme.

—Sin olvidar el detalle de que conocemos tus ataques —comentó Fabia de Quimera, cruzada de brazos—. No creas que pasamos por alto el modo en que venciste a Cyntial usando esa técnica de la ilusión. Fue una buena estrategia, Fénix, pero no volverá a funcionar con ninguno de nosotros.

—Ahora te mataremos junto con tu hermano Andrómeda y Seiya —sentenció Bal de Gárgola, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraban inconscientes los otros dos Santos de Bronce—. Los guerreros de Abbadón siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas de muerte.

—Maldición —musitó Ikki, alzándose con lentitud.

—Espera un momento, Bal —le detuvo Aicila, levantando una mano—. Antes tiene que decirnos cómo llegó a nuestro universo. No creas que aceptaremos que llegaste a este lugar usando la pobre tecnología de tu primitivo mundo, Ikki. Eso sería un chiste.

—¿Por qué no lees mi mente y lo averiguas? —los retó Ikki, con una rodilla todavía en el suelo—. Creí que ustedes eran tan poderosos que podían saber todo de mí con sólo captar mis pensamientos.

—Seguro —se rió Bal—. Esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí.

El Khan agachó la cabeza ligeramente y usó su telepatía para internarse dentro de la mente de Ikki. El Santo de Bronce puso los ojos totalmente en blanco y su cabeza comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro. La embestida psíquica era realmente poderosa, pero Ikki mantenía una fuerte barrera en torno a su consciencia.

Bal redobló sus esfuerzos en un intento por llegar a los pensamientos más íntimos de su victima y eso le provocó a Ikki una serie de intensas oleadas de dolor que se sucedían una tras otra, pero el Santo la resistía con una fortaleza que impresionó malamente al guerrero de Abbadón. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien que se le resistiera de aquella manera? Los Khan eran extremadamente poderosos, poseían el don de la telepatía e Ikki sólo era un insignificante humano de un todavía más insignificante planeta en una realidad paralela.

Y sin embargo, Ikki resistía.

—No —murmuró Bal lentamente—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Se está resistiendo!

—Pero sí es un miserable terrícola —dijo Aicila, desconcertada—. Esto no tiene sentido. Jamás he sabido de un terrestre que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para evadir un escaneo telepático, aunque se tratara de un humano de una Tierra paralela.

—¡Por mí mucho mejor! —exclamó Bal con fuerza, incrementando su asalto mental sobre la mente de Ikki con más intensidad y furia—. ¡Le mostraré a este miserable terrícola lo inútil que son sus defensas! ¿Lo escuchaste, Ikki? ¡Tomaré tus pensamientos, tus recuerdos más queridos y luego aplastaré tu cerebro!

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

El poderoso ataque telepático de Bal de Gárgola topó con un fuerte muro hecho de pura voluntad. Ikki sufrió un leve tambaleó y débilmente trató de levantarse. El Santo del Fénix mostró un rostro duro como la Cloth que portaba, apretó los puños y se irguió.

Bal retrocedió unos pasos y lanzó una mirada llena de ira contra Ikki.

—¡Maldito seas, Fénix! No sé cómo lograste hacerlo, pero pudiste bloquear mi sondeo telepático.

—Eso es porque mi mente no es tan fácil de manipular, Bal —replicó Ikki, esbozando una sonrisa sutil—. En el pasado, yo mismo sufrí los terribles efectos del _Hou Ou Gen Ma Ken_ en un par de ocasiones y eso me permite resistir tus ataques mentales.

—Eso significa que no podremos leerte la mente —El Chi de Eneri comenzó a incrementarse de nuevo. La Khan de Cancerbero hizo girar la cadena que llevaba en su mano izquierda y la dirigió velozmente contra la cabeza de Ikki—. ¡Perfecto! Te sacaré la información del modo difícil.

.

.

_Espacio cercano a Adur_.

Dos formaciones de cazas _Lightning V-4_ se separaron del grupo principal. Los combatientes de los escuadrones _Skull_ y _Wolf_ se lanzaron en picada contra la superficie del _USS Enterprise_ disparando una tanda de múltiples mísiles. Los blancos situados en las miras de Joseph Black eran tan estables como nutrido el fuego de las armas rail de las baterías antiaéreas del enemigo.

Uno de los mísiles desencadenó un gran incendio en la borrosa superficie de abajo, incendio que continuaría hasta que el personal de la nave norteamericana lograra interrumpir la corriente de aire de la sección dañada.

Las ráfagas de los cañones rail del _USS Enterprise_ creaban un laberinto en el espacio situado encima del súper acorazado, mientras los _Lightning_ cambiaban una y otra vez de modalidad y disparaban contra todo lo que pareciera un blanco posible. Uno de los Lightning pasó a modalidad _Battroid_ y aterrizó en sus dos piernas sobre la superficie de la nave norteamericana. Usando su fúsil, el _Battroid_ destrozó una batería antiaérea y luego concentró todo su fuego en una terminal eléctrica. En cuestión de segundos, más _Battroids_ del escuadrón _Skull_ se posaron sobre la nave insignia de la flota enemiga para unirse al ataque.

En el interior de la nave norteamericana, marines, mecánicos y androides saltaban por los aires a causa de las explosiones secundarias mientras los efectos de los continuos ataques recorrían diversos conductos y cables. Allí donde los bombardeos habían abierto la estructura, la atmósfera descompensada succionaba marines y androides impotentes y los llevaban hacia una fría tumba oscura.

Sin siquiera imaginar que los autores de tan certeros ataques eran terrícolas, aunque de un mundo paralelo, Winfield Scott no paraba de repartir maldiciones contra todas las razas extraterrestres que conocía. Un hostigado teniente corrió hacia él y le informó sin resuello.

—Señor, las naves enemigos realmente están contraatacando e impiden que podamos fijar los blancos para nuestros mísiles _Minuteman-12_. Hemos detectado un nuevo tipo de cazas desconocidos que son demasiado rápidos y cambian de forma eludiendo a los pronosticadores. Esto es inesperado. Las baterías antiaéreas no pueden seguirlos con precisión.

—Malditos aliens, pero sí creen que así evitarán que destruyamos sus naves, están completamente equivocados. Dirijan a los _Predators_ para que cubran a los_ X45-C _y que estos lancen sus mísiles nucleares en cuanto estén a tiro. ¡Quiero que hagan volar la maldita _Churubusco_!

.

.

_Astronave Megaroad-01._

Una nerviosa expectativa dominaba la atmósfera del puente de mando. De vez en cuando los parpadeos y los zumbidos de las pantallas sonaban más fuertes que los suaves susurros de los oficiales y técnicos que intercambiaban información respecto al desarrollo de la batalla. En su consola de mando, Emily Zuno se acercó un poco más a su pantalla de lectura antes de dirigirse a la almirante Misa.

—Señor, las naves enemigas de mayor tamaño se han detenido, pero los instrumentos detectan que una de ellas ha enviando un grupo de pequeños cazas que se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la _Churubusco_.

—¿Qué pueden decirme de esas naves diminutas? —preguntó Misa.

—Son más pequeñas que nuestros _Lightning_ —informó Shammy Porter luego de consultar los datos que aparecían en su consola de mando—. Y no se detectan señales de vida a bordo de ellas, lo que significa que podrían ser naves robotizadas.

—Trataré de hacer contacto con la _Churubusco_ —anunció Kim—. La interferencia ha disminuido, pero el enemigo sigue tratando de interceptar nuestras comunicaciones y demás instrumentos.

—¿Qué estarán tramando? —murmuró Misa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras reflexionaba—. Una nave de ese tamaño no tiene la menor oportunidad contra la _Churubusco_, a menos que... .

—_¡Atención, Megaroad!_ —fue el gritó que se oyó por comunicador una vez que Kim Kaviroff logró saltear la interferencia enemiga. Misa identificó la voz del teniente River de la Alianza Estelar—. _Las naves que se aproximan a nosotros son denominadas drones y algunas de ellas llevan consigo armamento nuclear táctico. ¡Tenemos que derribarlas inmediatamente! ¡Díganles a sus pilotos que concentren sus ataques en las naves de color oscuro!_

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Misa—. ¡Debí haberlo adivinado! Avisen a todos nuestros escuadrones. Que ignoren a las naves grandes y persigan a esos cazas robotizados. También redirijan el fuego de nuestras armas para crear un impenetrable muro de protección.

—Los _Lightning_ no llegarán a tiempo —alertó Vanessa—. Los cazas enemigos les llevan mucha ventaja y estarán en rango óptimo de tiro en cuestión de minutos.

—Maldición —murmuró Hikaru Ichijo.

.

.

Black recibió la información al mismo tiempo que el resto de los pilotos. Tiró fuertemente de los mandos para llevar su _Battroid_ a modalidad _Figther_ de nuevo y puso la nave al límite de su velocidad. A la velocidad que viajaban los _Lightning_, el campo de batalla espacial se transformó en una vertiginosa mancha borrosa. Todos los pilotos se sentían como si estuvieran en el simulador de vuelo con la velocidad máxima y los motores comenzaron a resentirse por el esfuerzo.

—Maldición —masculló Black, fijando la retícula sobre un _Predator_ que se había quedado rezagado y consiguió derribarlo con un mísil de largo alcance—. No vamos a lograrlo.

Los _Predators_ iniciaron su aproximación lanzando una avalancha de mísiles _Hellfire_ que destruyó a la mayoría de los cazas que les bloqueaban el paso en su camino hacia la _Churubusco_. Los pilotos de la Alianza Estelar que estaban despegando de los hangares en esos momentos, se lanzaron como rayos en persecución de los bombarderos stealth _X45-C_ y empezaron a dispararles en cuanto los divisaban, pero los _Predator_ realizaban una efectiva tarea de cobertura y una de las naves oscuras con forma de murciélago consiguió abrirse camino a través de los defensores.

Tras eludir a dos cazas lerasinos, el pequeño bombardero stealth se enfiló directamente hacia la _Churubusco_ y la _Megaroad_. Las puertas inferiores del_ X45-C_ se abrieron, dejando ver un largo mísil de cinco metros y medio.

.

.

_Astronave Churubusco (Nivel cuarenta y uno)_

José Zeiva lanzó un veloz recto hacia la cara de Vejita, pero el saiya-jin reaccionó a tiempo conteniendo en una mano el puño de su adversario. A continuación fue Vejita quien lanzó un potente codazo contra el rostro de su enemigo, aunque éste pudo detener el golpe con su mano. Por unos instantes, los dos contrincantes hicieron acopio de todas sus fuerzas en un intento por sobrepasar a su enemigo, pero los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno pudiera imponerse a su contrario. El cuerpo de ambos comenzó a llenarse de energía y sus auras comenzaron a aflorar hasta que llenaron la habitación de luz.

—Enano idiota —masculló José Zeiva, haciendo grandes esfuerzos—. No sabes cuando darte por vencido de una vez por todas.

—Sabandija estúpida —replicó Vejita, transformándose de golpe. El color de su cabello se tornó rubio nuevamente—. ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiya-jins!

—¡Y yo antes fui un Emperador! —exclamó Zeiva llevando su Chi al límite total de su poder, aunque podía darse cuenta de que Vejita lo estaba superando progresivamente. Sólo era cuestión de segundos antes de que el saiya-jin lograra doblegarlo—. ¡No voy a caer ante ti, maldito! —gritó con fuerza—. ¡Soy un Lord de Endoria!

Vejita esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa cuando comenzó a hacer retroceder el puño de Zeiva hacia atrás. El terrestre, por su parte, vio con desesperación cómo su brazo se iba inclinando paulatinamente hacia un costado. Zeiva apretó los dientes. Estaba realizando un tremendo esfuerzo por contener a Vejita era inmenso, pero cada vez se volvía más inútil. No podía igualar la fuerza del saiya-jin a pesar de las heridas que la explosión del acumulador de Arkonium le había causado.

En un momento determinado, Vejita soltó el puño de José Zeiva y le descargó una patada de lado que lo alcanzó en el costado del cuerpo, a la altura del abdomen y lo arrojó contra una pared. Vejita brincó hacia su adversario dispuesto a rematarlo, pero Zeiva logró reaccionar a tiempo y evadió, aunque por muy poco, el puño de Vejita, que dejó una marca en el muro de acerocreto.

—¡Maldito insecto! ¡Deja de moverte!

José Zeiva respondió contraatacando con un codazo que impactó sobre la sien izquierda de Vejita y lo hizo retroceder. El saiya-jin reaccionó lanzando una ráfaga de luz que pasó rozando el hombro derecho de José Zeiva y destruyó una consola de control al final de la sala de conferencias.

—¡Vejita, ten cuidado! —exclamó Andrea Zeiva—. ¡Vas a matar a alguien!

El saiya-jin estaba por gritarle que se callara cuando una mano femenina lo sujetó por un hombro y lo hizo salir volando contra una pared. Vejita, que se olvidó momentáneamente del dolor del golpe, se incorporó rápidamente para descubrir quién lo había lanzado de esa manera. Había estado tan concentrado en matar a José Zeiva que no había prestado suficiente atención a su percepción del Ki. Cuando levantó la mirada, Vejita se topó con la figura de Nocte, la guerrera Nosferatu, que le sonreía exhibiendo sus cuatro colmillos.

—Ya era hora —le reclamó Zeiva, molesto—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo también te extrañe, bebé —respondió la vampira—. Te traje un regalo.

—¡Las gemas estelares! —exclamó Andrea con horror cuando vio las dos joyas en las manos de Nocte—. No, hermano, no puedes hacerlo.

—Por el contrario, hermana —repuso José Zeiva—. Nosotros hemos ganado. Al fin nos hemos apoderado de las 12 gemas de la leyenda. Es cuestión de tiempo para abrir el Portal Estelar y viajar a Celestia.

—Entonces la batalla en Adur... .

—Siempre fue una mera distracción, hermana —le aclaró José Zeiva—. Es hora de terminar con todo esto. Muy pronto, Malabock me proporcionará los medios para tener a mis propios guerreros y luego me haré con el poder del Aureus en lugar de ese miserable de N´astarith. ¡Yo seré el salvador de la Existencia!

Nocte soltó una risita.

—No hay nada más sexy que un hombre que busca superarse.

.

.

El androide médico que cuidaba de la cámara de recuperación donde se hallaba Son Gokuh accionó un interruptor. Consultó los datos que aparecían en una pantalla que mostraba los signos vitales del saiya-jin y comprobó que éste había sido sanado completamente de sus heridas. Tras accionar otro interruptor, el líquido gelatinoso de color verde comenzó a salir de la cámara de recuperación e inmediatamente después fue reemplazada por una solución desinfectante que lavó el cuerpo del saiyano

Son Gokuh no podía calcular cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí, pero le parecía una eternidad. Finalmente, cuando la solución desinfectante fue drenada y el saiya-jin emergió de la cámara de recuperación. Pensó que era muy feliz de respirar aire de verdad, aunque se tratara de aquel oxígeno súper purificado.

—La curación ha sido exitosa —anunció el androide médico—. Las cicatrices han desaparecido totalmente. Los signos vitales son completamente normales, pero hay un considerable aumento en su nivel de energía bio-etérea, señor.

—Es natural —dijo Gokuh, cerrando su puño derecho—. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes. Amigos, por favor, esperen, en unos instantes iré a ayudarlos. ¡Les prometo que venceré a N´astarith!

.

.

_ Continuará... ._


End file.
